La vie n'est qu'une grande histoire
by louknaille
Summary: Pour James Potter, guerre ou pas, ça ne change pas grand chose: dans son petit monde, tout va bien et il ne voit pas pourquoi ça changerait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve lui même embarqué dans cette guerre qui bouleversera sa vie...
1. AEternum Asylus

Finalement me revoilà à la tête d'une toute nouvelle fic qui j'espère plaira à la fois à mes anciens lecteurs qu'à mes nouveaux.

Spoilers: les 6 premiers tomes.

Remarque sur l'histoire: Cette fic se passe au temps de maradeurs et raconte leurs 6è et 7è années à Poudlard. Les points de vue risquent de changer au cours de l'histoire.

**Première partie.**

**Chapitre 1 : Æternum Asylus.**

James passa doucement ses doigts dans la chevelure flamboyante de Lily. Combien de fois il avait rêvé de pouvoir faire ce geste, il ne le savait plus, mais il avait l'impression que tout désormais était différent. Après tout, elle l'avait détesté pendant des années, et son changement de comportement en laisserait sceptiques plus d'un. Mais qu'importe… James avait passé des nuits et des nuits à la désirer, et maintenant son plus grand souhait venait de s'exaucer. Ce que diraient les imbéciles, il s'en fichait complètement. De toute manière, personne n'oserait faire de remarque désobligeante à ce sujet –hormis peut-être Servilus, mais comptait-il vraiment ? – car Lily faisait tourner la tête de nombreux garçons à l'école, à son plus grand désarroi. Quant à lui, il faisait tourner les têtes de nombreuses filles, à son grand plaisir. Alors leur relation attirerait les jalousies, certes, mais pas les moqueries.

_-_Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas tomber amoureuse de toi avant, chuchota Lily à son oreille en l'enlaçant tendrement.

_-_Moi aussi, je me demande comment tu as fait, répondit James avec un petit sourire.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou alors qu'elle pouffait de rire.

_-_A la fin de l'année, je veux que tu m'emmène avec toi à Æternum Asylus, murmura Lily. Je ne veux pas retourner chez mes parents. Et on partira loin, tous les deux, seuls au monde, avec Sirius, Remus et Peter, si tu veux. Et on vivra comme des aventuriers, au jour le jour !

James lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé.

_-_Et vos études, dans tout cela, mademoiselle ?

_-_Au Diable les études ! Mon avenir c'est toi !

James n'aurait su décrire le bonheur qu'il éprouvait. Lily Evans avait enfin succombé à son charme, et elle voulait construire sa vie avec lui…

* * *

Un caillou lancé contre sa fenêtre réveilla James en sursaut. Il maudit intérieurement celui qui avait osé le réveiller au beau milieu de merveilleux rêve, brisant cet instant magique dans les bras d'Evans. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que ce serait un _caillou_, une saleté de petit _caillou_ de malheur qui gâcherait tout. A vrai dire, il ne pensait tout simplement pas que quelque chose puisse venir le réveiller et le ramener à la triste réalité : tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un maudit rêve. Encore un. Lily Evans allait-elle un jour le laisser tranquille, la fin ? Elle le hantait, occupait toute la place dans son esprit, et ce même si elle passait son temps à la rabaisser.

Un second caillou manquant de briser la fenêtre le décida enfin à se lever. Visiblement, c'était important… Sinon pourquoi insister à cette heure-ci de la nuit ? James lança furtivement un regard à sa montre. Trois heures précises. Aucun doute possible : ce n'était pas Peter. Jamais il n'aurait eu le courage de se lever si tôt. Ce n'était pas non-plus Remus : la pleine lune approchait, et le pauvre devait être cloué au lit, chouchouté par ses parents. Mais Sirius n'avait-il pas un repas de famille, ou il ne savait quoi ? C'était en tout cas ce qu'il lui avait dit dans le courant de la soirée, à travers leur miroir à double sens.

D'un geste assuré, James ouvrit la fenêtre après avoir écarté les rideaux. L'air frais de la nuit lui fit du bien. Il aimait beaucoup sortir la nuit ; avec Sirius, ils passaient la moitié de leurs soirées à déambuler dans les couloirs de Poudlard sous sa cape d'invisibilité, parfois accompagnés par Remus, parfois par Peter, et parfois par les deux. C'était étrange, mais il avait l'impression que la nuit était son élément. Parfaitement à l'aise malgré l'obscurité, vivifié par le vent nocturne, c'était comme si la nuit et lui ne faisaient qu'un.

Il aurait reconnu la silhouette qui l'attendait dehors entre mille, et sa mauvaise humeur disparut aussitôt. Il avait certes été réveillé, mais il pardonnait toujours tout à Sirius. Il était son frère. Pas son frère de sang, mais son frère quand même. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express, alors qu'ils allaient rentrer tous les deux en première année. Les Potter et les Black n'avaient jamais été des familles très amies, et James avait provoqué Sirius pour lui rappeler que jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'était sa famille qui avait le plus d'influence sur la communauté magique. A sa grande surprise, Sirius lui avait répondu qu'il n'y avait rien d'étonnant là-dedans puisque les membres de sa famille étaient tous de sombres crétins. Et le courant était tout de suite passé entre eux deux. James lui avait parlé de sa merveilleuse famille, et Sirius de tous les défauts de la sienne (James se souvenait encore parfaitement que la liste avait été très, très longue). Puis ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien, comme si aucune rivalité ne déchirait leurs familles, et ce jusqu'à ce que deux autres garçons viennent leur demander s'ils pouvaient partager leur compartiment. Ils avaient tous les deux accepté de bon cœur, et la conversation avait repris de plus belle. Ils avaient ensuite été envoyés dans la même maison, à la grande surprise de James qui était persuadé que Sirius serait envoyé à Serpentard et lui à Gryffondor. Mais il avait eu la preuve que Sirius n'était pas comme les autres Black, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Et depuis, ils étaient inséparables. Quatre garçons très différents et pourtant partageant les mêmes idées, liés par une amitié qualifiée d'indestructible. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard et Queudver. Les maraudeurs, comme on les appelait à Poudlard. Ce surnom ne les dérangeait pas. Ou du moins, il ne _le_ dérangeait pas, ni lui, ni Sirius. Remus, le plus discret des quatre, avait eu du mal à s'y faire au début, mais avait fini par s'habituer, comme il l'avait fait pour tout le reste : la popularité de James (plusieurs membres de sa famille étaient des aurors très renommés) et le succès de Sirius auprès des filles n'étaient que des détails. Des détails parfois contraignants, certes, mais qui ne viendraient jamais les séparer. Et puis, tous les quatre, ils étaient complémentaires : si Remus et Peter n'avaient pas été là pour rappeler à James et Sirius que le monde ne tournait pas autour de leur nombril, que seraient-ils devenus ? Deux gamins pourris gâtés, désagréables comme Servilus et arrogants comme Rush, un politicien un peu extrémiste persuadé qu'il était l'envoyé de Merlin ? Et si James et Sirius n'avaient pas été là, Remus aurait-il supporté d'affronter inlassablement les soirs de pleine Lune, seul dans la Cabane Hurlante ? Et Peter aurait-il appris à avoir une plus haute estime de lui, lui qui s'était toujours considéré comme un boulet pour tout le monde ? Mais James et Sirius étaient là, aussi Remus passait ses nuits de pleine Lune en compagnie de ses amis animagis ; et Peter avait cessé de répéter à longueur de journée qu'il était inutile et un fardeau pour eux.

C'était peut-être ça que James aimait le plus dans leur amitié : ils pouvaient toujours compter les uns sur les autres, et si l'un d'eux était en mauvaise situation, les autres étaient toujours là pour tenter de le tirer d'affaire et lui éviter la retenue. C'avait été le cas dans leurs premières années, tout du moins, car maintenant, Remus était préfet et se devait de montrer l'exemple aux petits. Bien sûr, il sortait de temps en temps, mais beaucoup moins qu'avant. Néanmoins, James, Sirius et Peter ne lui en voulaient pas. Maraudeurs un jour et pour toujours, non ? Et puis de toute manière, avoir un préfet dans la bande avait ses avantages : ça faisait une personne de moins à éviter lors de sorties nocturnes.

_-_Hey, tête de nœud, viens m'ouvrir au lieu de réfléchir à je ne sais quelle bêtise ! marmonna Sirius, tout de même assez fort pour que James puisse l'entendre du haut de sa chambre. Ca caille, dehors !

_-_Tête de nœud ? répéta James. Patmol, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, sinon je te laisse dehors !

Il y eut un silence seulement troublé par les petits pas feutrés de Oboulo, l'elfe de maison des Potter, qui traversa le couloir en chantonnant. Puis, les deux garçons sourirent et pouffèrent de rire simultanément. James n'attendit plus une seconde : il sortit de sa chambre et bondit dans les escalier, sautant les quatre dernières marches. En courant presque, il traversa le vaste hall du manoir et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit en hâte. Sirius l'attendait là, les yeux pétillants de joie et la bouche étirée en un large sourire. Le jeune homme posa sa valise et se jeta dans les bras de son ami.

_-_Cornedrue, tu m'as manqué !

_-_Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! avoua James, heureux de retrouver son meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici de si bonne heure ?

_-_On en parlera plus tard, dit Sirius. Pour le moment il faut que je trouve quelque part ou dormir. Tu crois que…

Il se tut et afficha une mine désolée. James comprit cependant où il voulait en venir.

_-_Que tu peux rester ici ? demanda-t-il. Bien sûr ! Mes parents t'ont adopté, la dernière fois que tu es venu. Ils ont trouvé que tu avais la classe. C'est cool, hein ?

_-_Mouais. Mais tu sais, ils ont déjà beaucoup de travail, et je ne veux pas en plus leur attirer des ennuis… Avec mes parents, tu sais…

_-_A ce que je sache, tu n'as pas emmené ta mère dans ta valise, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème ! répliqua James. Tes parents auront beau envoyer des centaines de Beuglantes, mes parents s'en fichent, si tu savais à quel point…

_-_Alors je peux rester ? demanda Sirius avec espoir.

James voulut répondre mais une porte s'ouvrit quelque part au-dessus de leurs têtes, bientôt suivie par des pas se dirigeant vers l'escalier. A la démarche lente et assurée, James sut que c'était son père qui allait descendre d'un moment à l'autre.

_-_Bonsoir, jeune homme ! lança Williams Potter à l'adresse de Sirius.

Il venait d'apparaître au tournant de l'escalier et souriait. C'était bon signe. Si voir Sirius l'avait gêné, James savait que son père n'aurait pas souri. Il aurait eu cet air dur qui le caractérisait lorsqu'il était en colère ou déçu. Cet air que James détestait par dessus tout, surtout quand il lui était destiné. Son père ne perdait jamais son sang-froid, et pourtant, même s'il ne levait jamais la main sur son fils, James avait toujours l'impression de recevoir une gifle quand Williams lui adressait ce genre de regards. Affronter cet air dur était pour lui la pire des punitions, et il en avait eu, des punitions ! Avec Sirius, il se demandait s'il n'allait pas battre le record de retenues de Poudlard avant la fin de leur scolarité. Aussi, il avait l'habitude de copier des lignes, de récurer des chaudrons ou encore d'astiquer la salle des Trophées. C'était toujours un peu la même chose, à Poudlard. La seule retenue qui était sortie du lot s'était déroulée l'année précédente, à cause d'un sortilège qu'il avait jeté à Rogue. Pourtant, le sortilège n'avait pour but que de lui laver les cheveux, mais McGonagall, la directrice des Gryffondor, n'avait pas dû apprécier. Elle n'avait pas non-plus apprécié le fait que Rogue réplique par un autre sortilège. Au final, ils avaient été contraints de passer une journée reliés l'un à l'autre par une corde magique. Mais il préférait encore cela plutôt que la vue de contrariété dans les yeux de son père. Williams comptait trop pour lui pour qu'il puisse le décevoir. Mais bien entendu, c'était tout de même arrivé une ou deux fois. James gardait d'ailleurs de très mauvais souvenirs de ces instants où il avait été seul dans le bureau de son père à l'écouter lui faire des reproches. Mais au fond, il savait que Sirius, chez lui, vivait bien pire, aussi gardait-il cela pour lui. Pouvait-il se plaindre de simples reproches venant de son père alors que Patmol vivait en permanence chez des gens qui le détestaient ? Alors que Remus se transformait une fois tous les mois en loup-garou ? Alors que Peter devait affronter chaque été l'humiliation d'avoir un père moldu à moitié fou qui avait tué sa femme quand il avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière ?

_-_Bonsoir, Mr Potter, salua Sirius. Excusez-moi de vous déranger à cette heure-ci mais… enfin, j'ai eu un problème chez moi et il faudrait que…

_-_Tu es ici chez toi, assura Williams. Reste tout le temps que tu veux.

_-_Vous n'avez pas peur de recevoir des représailles de ma famille ? s'enquit Sirius. Parce que James m'a dit à quel point vous êtes occupés, vous et Rosanna, avec les meurtres incessants, les mangemorts, et bien sûr le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

_-_Ma femme et moi savons parfaitement à quoi nous en tenir avec tes parents, Sirius, garantit Williams. Reste si ça te fait plaisir. Tu es ici chez toi, répéta-t-il.

Sirius sourit. James l'imita.

_-_Bon, le problème est réglé ! s'exclama-t-il gaiement. Sirius, tu dors avec moi. Au fait, Papa, qu'est-ce que tu faisais debout au beau milieu de la nuit ?

_-_Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout au beau milieu de la nuit dans les couloirs de Poudlard ?

James savait parfaitement que quand son père déviait la question pour ne pas y répondre, il valait mieux ne pas insister. Il devait sûrement travailler dans son bureau. Il avait énormément de travail, ces temps-ci. En temps que l'un des meilleurs aurors du pays, il estimait qu'il était de son devoir de tout faire pour empêcher Voldemort de gagner en pouvoir. Mais comme sa mère (elle-aussi auror, bien que beaucoup moins acharnée à sa tâche), James savait qu'il travaillait trop. Il ne dormait presque plus, et quand il dormait, son sommeil était agité et peuplé de mages noirs qui venaient le narguer dans des rêves se terminant toujours mal. Son visage si charmeur se ridait un peu plus de jour en jour, et de profondes cernes venaient souligner ses yeux bleus. Pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué, mais il avait peur pour son père. Pas qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, bien au contraire : Williams n'était pas renommé pour rien et il se battait comme s'il était né pour ça, mais il avait peur que dans son acharnement au travail, au devoir où à il ne savait quel autre principe auquel son père tenait tant, il oublie qu'il avait une famille à aimer. Sa mère était plus fragile qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Quand Williams restait au Ministère au lieu de rentrer la maison passer la nuit, Rosanna Potter s'enfermait parfois pendant des heures dans sa chambre. James n'aimait pas du tout cette situation, en particulier une fois qu'il eut compris que si sa mère s'enfermait, c'était pour ne pas lui montrer ses larmes. Il ignorait si son père savait que sa femme vivait mal ses absences, mais toujours était-il que rien n'avait changé, et depuis des années, il se battait et se battait encore, mettant sa vie en danger pour sa communauté, renonçant à tous les beaux moments qu'il aurait pu passer avec sa famille. James se demandait parfois pourquoi il se battait tant que ça. Pourquoi il était si dévoué à son métier. Il lui avait posé la question, une fois, mais ce jour-là il avait eu le droit à l'un de ces airs durs et pleins de reproches. Alors il avait renoncé à comprendre.

Il savait qu'il devrait être fier de son père. Et au fond de lui, il l'était. Mais plus que tout, il voulait que Williams passe plus de temps à la maison, ne serait-ce que pour sécher les larmes de Rosanna. Au début, il avait trouvé ça drôle de jouer l'homme de la maison pendant les absences de son père, mais il avait grandi et avait compris la triste réalité : un fou furieux qui se faisait appeler Voldemort sévissait et il fallait l'arrêter. Or personne n'y était jamais parvenu. Son père mourrait d'envie d'être celui qui l'attraperait. C'était peut-être cela qui faisait pleurer sa mère : le fait qu'il soit prêt à mourir pour stopper quelqu'un qu'on ne pouvait arrêter.

_-_Oh, James, tu es toujours avec nous ?

Son père le tira de ses réflexions. Sirius avait les yeux posés sur lui mais souriait toujours.

_-_Pardon, vous disiez ? s'excusa James.

_-_Sirius était entrain de raconter pourquoi il est là, expliqua Williams.

_-_Pas grave, je vais t'expliquer en haut, assura Sirius. Merci de m'héberger, c'est gentil. Viens, James, on monte.

James hocha la tête et tous deux montèrent une par une les marches de l'escalier, sous les yeux amusés de Williams.

_-_Euh, Papa ! s'exclama James alors qu'il allait atteindre la dernière marche.

_-_Oui, fils ?

James eut un petit sourire triste.

_-_Fais attention à toi…

Williams lui adressa un clin d'œil.

_-_Promis !

Mais James ne fut pas rassuré pour autant car au lieu d'aller se coucher, son père les suivit sans l'escalier et retourna dans son bureau où il s'enferma : James entendit le cliquetis de la clé.

_-_Il retourne travailler ? s'étonna Sirius en regardant la porte du bureau se refermer.

_-_Comme tous les soirs, soupira James. Allez, viens.

Il emmena son ami au bout du couloir et poussa la porte en bois de chêne de sa chambre. Il s'écarta pour laisser entrer son ami, refusant plus ou moins poliment les biscuits que lui proposait Oboulo et entra à son tour, refermant sèchement la porte derrière lui.

_-_Tu devrais être plus sympa avec ton elfe, lança Sirus.

_-_Il sait très bien que je ne veux pas de gâteaux à trois heures du matin.

_-_Tu sais, moi, quand mon elfe me propose des gâteaux, c'est soit parce qu'ils sont moisis, soit parce qu'ils sont empoisonnés. Crois-moi, tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as d'avoir un elfe si gentil à ton service.

_-_Si tu le dis…

James se laissa tomber mollement sur son lit défait et invita Sirius à en faire de même. Il réalisa alors à quel point sa chambre était en désordre : son poster de l'équipe de Quidditch de Frelons de Whitbourne devait être la seule à peu près à sa place, collé bien droit sur son mur beige. Son bureau était envahi de vieux morceaux de parchemins froissés, de livres de magie et de plumes de hiboux, et sur le sol jonchaient des vêtements qui auraient dû être lavés depuis au moins une semaine. Même sa poubelle était si remplie qu'elle débordait et répandait des détritus partout pour manifester sa mauvaise humeur.

_-_Maudit soit le jour où j'ai acheté cette poubelle magique, grogna-t-il. Regarde-moi ça !

La poubelle confirma ses dires en recrachant un papier qui alla directement se cogner contre la tête de James.

_-_Bon alors, raconte-moi tout, dit soudain le jeune homme pour éviter de trop penser à tout le rangement qui l'attendait. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois viré de chez toi ?

Sirius soupira et s'allongea de tout son long sur le lit de son ami.

_-_Je n'ai pas été viré. C'est moi qui suis parti.

James ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

_-_Comme je t'avais dit, on avait un repas de famille, ce soir. Et quand je dis famille, c'est famille. C'est-à-dire mes oncles, mes tantes, mes cousins, mes cousines, mes grands-parents, mes cousins éloignés, mes oncles éloignés, mes tantes éloignées… Rassemblement de sangs-purs, en d'autres termes.

James fit la grimace.

_-_Ta cousine Bellatrix ?

Sirius hocha la tête.

_-_Lucius Malefoy ?

A nouveau, Siruus acquiesça.

_-_Narcissa ?

_-_Tout le monde, je te dis !

_-_Aïe…

James comprenait que Sirius n'ait pas eu envie de rester. Ses parents et son frère étaient déjà insupportables, alors si en plus des cousins ou relations comme les Malefoy, Bellatrix ou Narcissa (deux petites pestes que James avait connues à l'école) venaient allonger la liste, Sirius n'avait pas dû tenir très longtemps. Tous étaient attachés à leur sang plus qu'à n'importe quoi d'autre. Tous sauf Sirius, bien entendu. C'était certainement ce qui avait été le point de départ des tensions, avec sans doute le fait qu'il ait été envoyé à Gryffondor, et non à Serpentard, comme le voulait la tradition familiale.

_-_Ouais, comme tu dis… approuva Sirius. Comme d'habitude, chacun a joué l'hypocrite avec les autres : ma mère a fait semblant de s'intéresser au futur mari de ma cousine Andromeda, sachant parfaitement que Ted est un moldu comme elle les déteste. Mon frère a fait semblant d'être ami avec Lucius alors qu'il ne peut pas le supporter depuis qu'il lui a cassé son Strutoscope. Et pendant presque une heure, ils ont continué comme ça, comme si de rien n'était alors qu'ils passent leur temps à se poignarder dans le dos quand ils sont seuls chez eux. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir : ma mère se sert parfois de magie noire pour savoir ce que les autres disent d'elle.

James leva les yeux au plafond. Il avait souvent vu Mrs Black (de loin, puisque ses parents lui interdisaient d'approcher ce genre de personnes), et si Sirius et ses parents ne lui avaient pas parlé de ses attirances pour la magie noire, jamais il n'aurait pu la croire capable de faire ça. Elle cachait bien son jeu derrière des bonnes manières et de grands sourires…

_-_Mais bref, ça c'est comme d'habitude, reprit Sirius. On parle, on parle, et après on passe à table. Ma mère prend bien le soin de me mettre à l'extrémité de la table, à côté d'Andromeda. Par pour que je sois avec quelqu'un que j'aime bien, non, juste pour ne pas que je lui fasse honte devant les autres en parlant de ce qu'on peut faire à Gryffondor, ou de mes amis sang-de-bourbe. Et tu sais ce qu'elle me dit ?

James fit non de la tête.

_-_Elle dit : Tu as de la chance, Sirius. J'ai hésité à te laisser participer à ce repas, puisque tu ne fais pas vraiment partie de la famille.

James ouvrit la bouche de béatitude.

_-_Elle a dit ça ?

_-_Hm.

_-_Et ?

_-_Et voilà, comme je ne fais pas partie de sa famille, je suis parti en lui envoyant à la figure ses quatre vérités –je crois qu'elle n'a pas apprécié, d'ailleurs. Ca fait six ans que j'attends ce moment. Cet été, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou, avec elle.

Sirius soupira une nouvelle fois. James comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, même s'il n'avait jamais connu un telle chose. A sa place, il aurait fait pareil.

_-_Tu comptes rester combien de temps ici ? demanda-t-il.

Sirius eut l'air gêné.

_-_C'est-à-dire que… Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y retourner…

_-_Dans ce cas prépare-toi à un été tel que tu n'en as jamais vécu, mon vieux Patmol ! s'exclama James. On va imposer les règles dès maintenant. Premièrement, il t'est interdit d'effectuer la moindre tâche ménagère. Deuxièmement, il t'est interdit de parler de la famille Black qui n'existe plus. Et troisièmement, dégage de mon lit, c'est moi qui dors là. Toi tu dors par terre sur un matelas. _Oboulo _! appela-t-il. Apporte un matelas s'il te plait !

Sirius sourit.

_-_Cornedrue, t'es génial !

_-_Ouais, je sais.

* * *

Le réveil fut tardif. James, quand il ouvrit les yeux, mit du temps à se rappeler que Sirius était arrivé, mais il reconnut sans peine ces ronflements sonores qui accompagnaient ses nuits à Poudlard. A tâtons, il chercha ses lunettes qu'il avait posées sur son chevet avant de s'endormir, puis les plaça sur son nez qu'il trouvait légèrement trop grand. Comme souvent, il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs très ébouriffés. A son souvenir, il n'avait été bien coiffé qu'une seule : le soir où il avait dû aller dîner chez le Ministre de la Magie avec ses parents, alors qu'il devait être âgé de huit ou neuf ans. Bien sûr, s'il avait voulu, il aurait pu arranger sa chevelure : son père y parvenait bien, lui. Mais c'était plus une question de volonté. Il n'avait pas envie d'être bien coiffé. Il aimait ce côté rebelle que ses cheveux indomptables lui donnaient. Et les filles adoraient. Elles adoraient aussi ses yeux noisette et sa bouche. Mais tout serait beaucoup plus simple si Evans étaient comme les autres filles. Elles étaient des dizaines à ses pieds, mais évidemment, la seule qui l'intéressait se fichait complètement de lui. C'était désespérant… Et pourtant, lui, il ne se moquait pas d'elle. Quand il lui disait qu'il rêvait de sortir avec elle, c'était vrai. Mais elle semblait penser qu'il allait la jeter comme une vulgaire chaussette. Bien sûr, c'était ce qu'il avait fait à quelques filles qui maintenant le détestaient, mais il ne pourrait jamais lui faire ça à elle. Lily Evans n'était pas comme les autres : elle était plus belle, plus intelligente, plus parfaite… Certains jours, il aurait aimé avoir le visage de Sirius, juste pour voir si elle serait aussi désagréable avec lui ou si au contraire, elle succomberait comme toutes les autres filles. Peut-être que c'était son physique qui ne lui plaisait pas… Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre, sinon ? Elle le trouvait prétentieux, mais et alors ? Les autres filles n'étaient pas gênées par ce détail, alors pourquoi le serait-elle ?

Sirius remua dans son lit et finit par ouvrir les yeux. James le regarda s'étirer paresseusement avant de se décider à aller ouvrir les rideaux. Le jour avait de toute manière tellement envahi la pièce que la différente ne fut pas vraiment flagrante.

_-_Quelle heure il est ? marmonna Sirius d'une voix ensommeillée en se cachant les yeux de son bras.

_-_Midi moins dix, dit James. Oboulo a dû préparer le petit-déjeuner. Tu descends ?

Sirius fit oui de la tête et se leva lentement.

_-_Les lettres de Poudlard sont sans doute arrivées, fit remarquer James. On ira faire les courses cet après-midi, ça te va ? Je me demande si on croisera du monde… Evans, par exemple.

_-_Oui, par exemple ! ricana Sirius, qui parut soudain beaucoup plus réveillé. Mon pauvre James, tu devrais laisser tomber, avec Evans… C'est perdu d'avance.

James fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

Le courrier était bel et bien arrivé, et James nota avec satisfaction qu'en plus des lettres de l'école, deux autres lettres lui étaient destinées.

_-_Remus et Peter t'ont écrit, chéri, annonça inutilement Rosanna Potter.

James avait déjà reconnu l'écriture de ses amis.

_-_Sirius, tu as bien tout ce qu'il te faut ? s'enquit Rosanna.

_-_Ca va, merci !

_-_Sinon, n'hésite pas à demander, hein ! assura Rosanna. Tu es ici chez toi !

Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de joie. Cela faisait un moment que James n'avait pas vu sa mère si joyeuse. Mais c'était bon signe. Son père avait beau être retourné au Ministère durant le week-end, elle ne passerait pas son samedi seule avec son fils, et avoir de la compagnie leur ferait du bien à tous les deux.

_-_Tiens, Peter dit qu'il va partir pour deux semaines en Irlande, s'exclama James qui avait commencé la lecture de la première lettre.

Peter, depuis que son père avait été enfermé pour avoir tué sa femme sans raison valable, avait été placé dans une famille d'accueil qui se montrait très chaleureuse et attentionnée envers lui. Il ne manquait de rien et menait une petite vie tranquille avec son frère et sa sœur. Enfin, il les considérait comme tels, même s'ils n'avaient aucun vrai lien de parenté. De toute évidence, il repensait parfois à ses vrais parents et c'était dur pour lui, mais il n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien : il était fort, même s'il ne le montrait pas toujours. Il avait juste besoin de confiance en lui, et James savait que pour lui, ce n'était pas très facile, puisqu'il était en permanence en compagnie de trois amis plutôt aimés dans l'école. Mais Maraudeurs un jour et pour toujours, non ? James, Sirius et Remus faisaient toujours tout pour qu'il se sente bien, et petit à petit leurs efforts étaient récompensés.

_-_Et il va ensuite aller voir son père en prison.

_-_Pauvre petit, murmura Rosanna. Il ne méritait pas ça…

James haussa les épaules. Bien sûr que non, il ne méritait pas ça, mais c'était la vie, non ?

_-_Au moins il aura passé des bonnes vacances avec les McGregor ! fit remarquer Sirius, la bouche à moitié pleine de porridge. Mieux que les miennes ! Enfin, mieux que ce que j'ai enduré jusqu'à maintenant !

_-_C'est vrai, admit Rosanna. James, mange au lieu de lire ton courrier ! Surtout que je suis persuadée qu'au fond, tu n'as pas envie de savoir les résultats de tes BUSEs…

James claqua la langue d'agacement et saisit la lettre de Remus. Sa mère leva les yeux au plafond, exaspérée, mais ne dit rien.

_-_Et Remus vient tout juste de rentrer de chez sa tante Charlotte en Cornouaille, annonça-t-il quelques secondes plus tard. Apparemment il a passé deux merveilleuses semaines.

_-_C'est bien ce que je dis, jusqu'à présent c'est moi qui ai passé le pire été, bougonna Sirius. Ma mère a été horrible, mon père, on n'en parle pas, et mon frère… Disons que mon frère s'est mis a écrire à Rogue, alors tu vois le genre…

James ouvrit de grands yeux ronds mais n'eut pas le temps de faire de commentaire car sa mère fut plus rapide.

De toute évidence, James était aussi proche de sa mère que de son père, et elle savait tout sur lui : sa relation explosive avec Rogue, sa relation explosive avec Lily Evans, sa relation explosive avec Slughorn et McGonagall… Elle se montrait toutefois plus compréhensive. Parfois elle en riait, parfois elle le réprimandait pour cela… Et contrairement à Williams, elle ne se contentait pas d'un air dur pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle pensait, et il arrivait quelquefois qu'elle hausse le ton. Rosanna pouvait se montrer très persuasive, quand elle le voulait, mais depuis que son mari rentrait de moins en moins à la maison, trop occupé à faire des heures supplémentaires au Ministère, elle n'avait plus que très rarement besoin d'élever la voix. James savait que pour elle c'était dur de savoir son mari en danger en permanence, aussi faisait-il tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter de la décevoir. Ses parents étaient tout pour lui. Ses parents, ses amis et Lily.

_-_Comment va cette bonne vieille Alicia Black ? demanda Rosanna, l'air de rien. Elle n'a pas laissé s'échapper le nom d'un mangemort ou deux, au début de l'été ?

Sirius eut une moue désolée.

_-_Non, aucun.

_-_Dommage. Ca aurait été bien d'en attraper deux ou trois. Comme ça Williams aurait pu rester un peu dans son lit au lieu de chercher et de chercher encore pendant des journées entières, et même parfois la nuit.

_-_On pourra demander à Rogue quand on le verra, proposa James. Il est à fond sur la magie noire, alors il doit bien être en contact avec un ou deux mangemorts. Et puis on sait ce qu'il faut faire pour le faire parler, pas vrai, Patmol ?

Sirius hocha la tête.

_-_Jamesie, tu t'entends parler ? bougonna Rosanna. C'est grave, ce que tu dis là ! On n'accuse pas les gens de complicité avec les mangemorts comme ça, sans preuve !

Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds et lisses et remit une mèche derrière son oreille.

_-_Tu ne devrais pas parler à la légère, James. Imagine ce qu'il doit ressentir, le pauvre petit…

Elle laissa s'échapper un sanglot qu'elle tenta vainement de masquer mais se reprit rapidement. James fronça tout de même les sourcils.

_-_Maman… C'est de Severus Rogue, qu'on parle. C'est quoi, ce sanglot étouffé ?

_-_Rien, soupira Rosanna. La fatigue et le stress, sans doute.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard anxieux.

_-_Mrs Potter… Ne vous en faîtes pas pour Rogue, nous n'allons pas lui faire de mal… tenta Sirius. Et de toute façon, il ne faut pas croire qu'il est un petit ange… Il sent à la magie noire à dix mètres à la ronde…

_-_Et puis toi et papa, vous avez toujours détesté sa mère, rappela James.

_-_Ce n'est pas sa mère que nous détestons, Jamesie, c'est son oncle.

_-_Mouais, c'est pareil. Je ne vois pourquoi tu aurais pitié de Rogue si tu détestes son oncle…

_-_Occupe-toi de ton courrier, ordonna Rosonna d'une voix sèche. Sirius, c'est bizarre que ta lettre à toi ne sois pas arrivée…

Sirius haussa les épaules.

_-_Ma mère a dû aller au Ministère récupérer mes résultats et ma lettre de rentrée avant leur envoi, dit-il. Elle croit peut-être que ça va me faire revenir…

_-_Je vais aller voir ça, alors, déclara Rosanna. Jamesie, mange. Je serai de retour au minimum dans une demi-heure. Ca dépend de la docilité de cette bonne vieille Alicia Black.

Elle se leva de sa chaise, chercha sa baguette magique dans toutes les poches de son élégante robe et transplana dans un léger « crac », laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls dans la vaste cuisine. James aimait beaucoup cette cuisine qu'il trouvait accueillante et pleine de couleurs. Rien à voir avec la cuisine des Malefoy la dernière fois qu'il était allé dîné chez eux (cela devait remonter à l'époque où il était encore en première année), grise et froide, ou celle de Millicent Bagnol, le Ministre de la Magie, qui était certes agréable mais un peu trop féminine à son goût.

_-_Je crois que ta mère en a plus pour trois heures que pour trente minutes, fit remarquer Sirius. La mienne ne lâchera pas si facilement le morceau, tu peux me croire. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a qu'une seule envie : que je rentre à la maison pour qu'elle me tue de ses propres mains et dans les pires souffrances. _Immonde traître à ton sang, ingrat, honte de ma chair, fils indigne _! s'exclama-t-il dans une parfaite imitation de sa mère. J'imagine déjà la scène si par malheur je suis contraint de rentrer chez moi.

_-_Tu ne retourneras jamais chez toi, promit James. Tu resteras ici tout l'été, et même l'été d'après si tu veux. Et si jamais elle vient de te chercher dans ici, à Æternum Asylum, merveilleux manoir des Potter, tu n'auras qu'à faire comme si tu étais mort.

Sirius pouffa de rire.

_-_Allez, ouvre donc ta lettre, lança-t-il. On va voir si tu as été brillant…

Le sourire de James s'effaça. D'une main légèrement tremblante, il saisit la dernière enveloppe, qui allait peut-être changer son destin. Et s'il découvrait qu'il n'avait pas eu assez de BUSEs pour être auror, que diraient ses parents ? Auraient-ils honte de lui, comme les Black avaient honte de leur fils aîné ?

Non, c'était impossible. Avec Sirius et Evans, il était le meilleur élève de Poudlard. Si quelqu'un avait réussi ses examens, c'était bien lui. Et de toute façon, pourquoi aurait-il raté ? En métamorphose, il était le meilleur, en défense, il était le meilleur (ou presque), en sortilèges, il se débrouillait très bien, en potions… Bon, en potions, Evans et Rogue avaient une longueur d'avance, mais rien de bien grave… En botanique… En botanique c'était Peter le meilleur, mais c'était uniquement parce que sa mère (puisqu'il appelait comme ça Mrs McGregor) était guérisseuse à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste pour les maladies et les blessures magiques, puisque que Peter n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de très bon élève. En bref, il y avait très peu de chances pour qu'il ait échoué dans les matières principales. Ensuite, en ce qui concernait la divination et l'histoire de la magie, c'était autre chose, mais qui s'intéressait à ces matières, hormis Evans ?

_-_Bon, tu l'ouvres, oui ou non ? s'impatienta Sirius.

James déchira sans retenue l'enveloppe carrée et saisit les deux parchemins soigneusement pliés qu'elle contenait.

_-_Normalement, c'est le Ministère qui envoie directement les résultats, dit James. Je me demande pourquoi cette année c'est l'école qui le fait…

_-_Ils n'ont peut-être plus de hiboux au Ministère, proposa Sirius. Entre ceux qui sont envoyés pour les affaires hyper secrètes, ceux qui sont envoyés aux proches de toutes les victimes quotidiennes, ceux qui sont envoyés à la Gazette du Sorcier, ceux qui sont envoyés aux sorciers de premier cycle qui se servent de leur baguette parce qu'ils croient qu'ils sont en danger alors qu'en fait, l'homme en grand manteau qu'ils ont vu au bout de la rue n'est autre qu'un pêcheur moldu qu'ils ont pris pour Voldemort, ça fait beaucoup !

_-_Hm…

James n'écoutait à moitié pas, trop absorbé par ses résultats. Une partie de lui lui assurait que tout allait bien se passer, puisqu'il était un excellent élève, mais l'autre ne cessait de se demander si l'on pouvait vraiment se fier à cela. N'était-il pas un peu trop sûr de lui ?

Brevet Unisversel

de Sorcellerie Elémentaire.

Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :

Optimal (O)

Effort Exceptionnel (E)

Acceptable (A)

Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :

Piètre (P)

Désolant (D)

Troll (T)

James Williams Potter a obtenu :

Astronomie : A

Soins aux créatures magiques : A

Sortilèges : E

Défense contre les forces du mal : O

Divination : T

James manqua d'éclater de rire à la vue de cette note. Le jour de l'examen de divination, il avait prédit pour son examinateur un mariage avec une grande femme très ronde et très peu jolie –il s'était rendu compte après que la description qu'il avait faite (au hasard) correspondait parfaitement à celle du professeur. Il avait ensuite appris par Franc Longdubat, un de ses amis de Gryffondor qui partageait le dortoir avec lui, que l'examinateur en question était en plein divorce, ce qui n'avait pas dû lui plaire.

Botanique : E

Histoire de la Magie : D

Potions : E

Métamorphose : O

_-_La classe ! s'exclama James. Regarde ça !

Il tendit la lettre à Sirius qui la parcourut du regard et sourit.

_-_Tu as eu T en divination ! se moqua-t-il. Et D en histoire !

Il lui rendit ses résultats.

_-_Bravo, Cornedrue. Sincèrement, c'est bien. C'est très bien, même. Je suis sûr que même Evans a fait moins bien. D'ailleurs, pendant la nuit, ta poubelle m'a recraché un papier à la figure, et tu sais ce que c'était ? Une lettre que tu étais censé lui envoyer…

_-_Tu l'as lue ? s'enquit James.

_-_Non. Je savais que sinon, tu m'aurais tué.

Mais James savait que Sirius avait renoncé à sa curiosité par respect pour lui. Il arrivait très souvent qu'ils se moquent d'eux-mêmes, et Patmol adorait l'embêter avec Evans, mais jamais il n'irait faire quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire vraiment honte. C'était l'une des lois de leur amitié : se moquer, certes, mais ne pas humilier. Les Serpentard étaient déjà là pour ça.

_-_Heureusement que tu ne l'as pas envoyée, dit Sirius. Ca n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses.

James ne répondit pas et s'empressa de changer de sujet. Parler de Lily Evans ne l'intéressait pas pour le moment. C'était de toute manière un sujet qu'il valait mieux ne pas aborder trop souvent : le simple fait d'entendre son nom accélérait les battements de son cœur.

_-_Bon, j'imagine que tu auras à peu près les mêmes résultats que moi, alors autant aller faire les achats scolaires dès maintenant. Et avec un peu de chance on croisera Lunard et Queudver…

* * *

Le Chemin de Traverse était bondé de cette foule qui le caractérisait chaque fois que les listes d'affaires scolaires étaient envoyées aux familles. Un mangemort s'y serait caché que personne n'aurait rien vu tant la masse était compacte. James n'était pas certain que sa mère apprécierait de passer tout l'après-midi dans cette atmosphère chargée, mais pour rien au monde il ne serait allé faire ses courses un autre jour que celui-ci : c'était presque une tradition pour les maraudeurs de se retrouver à Londres l'après-midi suivant la réception des listes.

Sirius avait eu exactement les mêmes notes que lui, mais sa mère n'avait fait aucune remarque à ce sujet, aucun compliment. Rosanna avait presque dû se battre en duel contre elle pour pouvoir récupérer la lettre, tant Mrs Black était entrée dans une colère monstrueuse en apprenant où son fils était allé se réfugier. Et comme prévu, elle avait déversé son flot d'insultes, inlassablement, jusqu'à ce que son mari décide d'intervenir. Il n'avait pas réellement calmé le jeu, mais avait réussi à empêcher sa femme de se jeter sur Rosanna (celle-ci avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer à son fils que si elle avait eu l'audace de s'en prendre à elle, elle se serait chargée personnellement de son sort). Folle de rage, Mrs Black avait fini par céder et après avoir consenti à rendre la lettre de Poudlard à Mrs Potter, elle avait fait disparaître le nom de son fils de la tapisserie représentant toute la famille Black depuis des générations et des générations. Sirius avait haussé un sourcil mais n'avait pas parut plus affecté que ça en l'apprenant. De toute évidence, pour lui c'était clair depuis bien longtemps : il n'était plus un Black que par le nom.

_-_Vous auriez pu attendre que Williams revienne pour faire vos courses, marmonna Rosanna. Il adore venir ici !

_-_Mais en octobre, on serait toujours entrain d'attendre, rétorqua James. Et puis ça va te faire du bien de sortir de ton petit monde.

_-_Je te rappelle que mon monde à moi ne se résume pas à ma maison, mon collège et mes amis, réfuta Rosanna.

_-_Non, à ton mari, ton fils et ton boulot, se moqua James.

Mrs Potter leva les yeux au plafond, exaspérée.

_-_James, tu m'agaces. Ce n'est pas parce que Sirius est là qu'il faut faire le malin…

_-_Je ne fais pas le malin ! grogna James.

_-_Si.

_-_Non.

_-_Si !

James s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose comme à son habitude quand il se chamaillait avec sa mère (il adorait avoir le dernier mot) mais son regard se posa sur une chevelure rousse flamboyante et les mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge. Une magnifique jeune femme accompagnée de deux adultes qui devaient être ses parents et une autre jeune femme beaucoup moins jolie admirait la vitrine de la boutique de Quidditch. Lily Evans. La seule qui avait le pouvoir de l'intéresser plus que les balais de course juste derrière elle. Et pourtant, le Quidditch était sa plus grande passion. Sport sorcier le plus populaire au monde, il se jouait dans les airs en équipes de sept et trois poursuiveurs devaient se passer un souaffle (une grosse balle rouge) afin de le lancer dans les buts que surveillaient un gardien, tandis que les deux batteurs se chargeaient de renvoyer les cognards (deux balles plus petites mais beaucoup plus agressives) sur les joueurs adverses pour les déstabiliser. Le dernier joueur était souvent le plus populaire d'une équipe de Quidditch. Du nom d'attrapeur, il se devait d'attraper une minuscule balle dorée, le vif d'or, réputée pour son extrême rapidité. Quand un attrapeur s'en emparait, il mettait fin au match et faisait gagner cent cinquante points à son équipe, soit presque une victoire assurée. Mais à Gryffondor, Gwenog Jones, bien qu'excellente joueuse, n'était pas la plus populaire, malgré son poste : James Potter, poursuiveur, volait avec tant de légèreté, de précision et de technique qu'il lui avait volé la vedette –et aucun d'eux ne s'en plaignait vraiment : Gwenog était une jeune fille qui allait entrer en sixième année mais qui avait su rester très humble, et James ne refusait jamais un peu de popularité. Et puis, s'il la méritait, pourquoi dire non ? Les Potter avaient toujours eu le Quidditch dans le sang.

_-_Si, James Potter, tu fais le malin ! répéta Rosanna, légèrement étonnée par ce manque de réaction de la part de son fils.

Lily Evans dut l'entendre car elle tourna brusquement la tête dans leur direction et sembla scruter la foule. James, sentant son cœur s'emballer, afficha son plus grand sourire et lui fit signe de la main. La jeune femme haussa les sourcils et ouvrit de stupéfaction ses grands yeux verts avant de détourner le regard avec un mélange de mépris et de dégoût.

_-_A qui est-ce que tu faisais signe ? demanda Rosanna et cherchant des yeux quelqu'un qui pourrait correspondre à une fréquentation de son fils.

_-_Si on allait faire un tour chez Quidditch and Co ? proposa James, l'air de rien.

Il avait très envie de faire la connaissance des parents de Lily. L'autre personne qui les accompagnait était certainement sa sœur, dont elle parlait souvent en mal à ses amies de Gryffondor. Comment s'appelait-elle, déjà ? Marguerite ? Lavande ? Bégonia ?

_-_Je me demande bien pourquoi tu veux aller là-bas, lança Sirius innocemment.

James lui jeta un regard noir.

_-_Maman, je sais que tu détestes faire les courses, dit-il gentiment, alors si tu veux, tu peux rentrer, Sirius et moi on s'en sortira très bien !

Rosanna plissa les yeux et sourit malicieusement.

_-_C'est moi qui ait le porte-monnaie ! minauda-t-elle. C'est bête : je vais devoir rester avec vous tout l'après-midi…

Cette fois, ce fut elle que James tua du regard. Il prit fermement le bras de Sirius, fit signe à sa mère de les suivre et se fraya un chemin entre les passants pour se rapprocher de la boutique d'accessoires de Quidditch. Il dut jouer des coudes et s'attira les foudres de quelques unes des personnes qu'il bouscula mais parvint à trouver une petite place à environ un mètre de Lily qui soupira et pria ses parents de s'en aller plutôt vers Fleury et Bott, la toute nouvelle librairie.

_-_C'est un ami de mon père qui la tient, mentit James.

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers sa mère qui à tout moment pouvait démentir mais Rosanna se contenta de hausser un sourcil, comme chaque fois que quelque chose l'étonnait et l'amusait en même temps. Evans ne remarqua pas cela, à son grand soulagement, mais ne parut pas plus intéressée que si on lui avait annoncé qu'il avait mangé une Patacitrouille pour son dessert.

_-_Bon, venez, on va ailleurs ! pressa-t-elle ses parents.

_-_Mais attends, Lilou, grogna Mrs Evans.

James, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le surnom, nota que Lily avait hérité de ses magnifiques yeux et de sa chevelure rousse. En revanche, c'était de son père qu'elle tenait ses traits de visages fins et l'épaisseur de ses cheveux.

_-_C'est la première fois que nous venons dans ton monde et toi, tu nous presses ! reprocha Mrs Evans. Laisse-nous le temps de découvrir un peu où tu vis !

Mr Evans acquiesça. En revanche, Bégonia (James admit pour une raison de facilité que c'était son prénom) broncha et soupira. James et Sirius échangèrent un regard éloquent : autant Lily était une superbe fille, autant Bégonia en était une repoussante, presque masculine avec sa mâchoire carrée et son grand cou dépourvu du moindre charme.

_-_Non, je crois que pour une fois, elle a raison, bougonna-t-elle. On devrait se dépêcher…

Mrs Evans leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_Pétunia (le prénom revint aussitôt à l'esprit de James), ça ne t'intéresse donc pas, toute cette magie ? Regarde, des balais volants ! Les gens font des courses dessus et des matchs !

Pétunia fit une grimace.

_-_Non, maman, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux rentrer.

Ce n'était pas un avis qu'elle donnait, c'était un ordre.

_-_Hey, James, regarde ! dit soudain Sirius, qui assistait à la scène depuis le début, aux côtés de Rosanna. Ils ont fait un nouveau modèle de Toupropre !

James détourna les yeux de Lily et reporta son attention sur la vitrine de la boutique. Il se demanda un instant comment il avait pu ne pas le remarquer : le tout nouveau Toupropre, le Toupropre 457, était tellement mis en évidence que déjà s'était rassemblée une foule derrière eux pour apercevoir le balai de course.

_-_Encore plus puissant ! commenta Sirius. Jusqu'à 190 km/h ! Et une accélération beaucoup plus performante !

_-_Maman, il me le faut ! déclara James. Avec ça, les Serpentard vont être verts de jalousie ! On va les battre encore plus facilement que l'année dernière !

_-_Ne compte pas sur moi pour te payer ça, Jamesie. Il coûte deux mille cinq cents galions. Tu te contenteras de ton Toupropre 454.

Ravi mais déçu de la réponse de sa mère, James constata que Mr et Mrs Evans le regardait avec intérêt, même si leurs filles montraient toutes les deux leur impatience.

_-_Mais allez, M'man, sois sympa ! supplia James. Imagine la feinte Wronski que je vais faire, avec ça !

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux très décoiffés et les décoiffant encore un peu plus.

_-_C'est quoi, ça, la feinte Fronsgui ? s'intéressa Mrs Evans.

James sourit. Lily cacha son visage derrière ses mains, comme si le fait que sa mère lui adresse la parole était un vrai malheur. Sirius toussa. Rosanna se racla la gorge. Mais James n'aurait pu être plus satisfait.

_-_La feinte de Wronski, corrigea-t-il. Wronski. Il s'agit d'une figure de haute voltige très complexe et surtout très dangereuse. Elle est très spectaculaire !

_-_Normal, vu que c'est toi qui la fait, marmonna Lily suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde entende.

James fit comme si de rien n'était.

_-_Papa, Maman, venez, on s'en va ! supplia Lily.

_-_Non, non, attends un peu, Lilou ! s'exclama sa mère. Alors comme ça, vous faites de la haute voltige ? dit-elle en s'adressant à James, impressionnée. Félicitations !

James acquiesça et la remercia.

_-_Ton rôle, Potter, est de marquer des buts, pourtant, pas d'épater la galerie avec de la haute voltige, rétorqua Lily.

Sirius se mordit la lèvre et Rosanna haussa son sourcil. James jeta un regard si noir à Lily qu'elle aurait dû en être désarçonnée. Mais Lily Evans ne faisait jamais comme les autres, et elle ne réagit même pas. C'en était presque vexant. Comment une fille si belle pouvait-elle être si désagréable ? Pourtant, selon Remus, elle était très serviable, voire même sympathique, mais ils ne devaient pas parler de la même Lily. Ou alors il y avait quelque chose qui coinçait avec lui, mais quoi ? Elle lui avait bien dit qu'il était prétentieux, mais elle se trompait complètement, alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ?

_-_Ne fais pas comme si tu t'y connaissais en Quidditch, Evans, lança-t-il. Tu serais incapable de différencier un cognard d'un souaffle s'ils n'étaient pas immobiles devant toi.

_-_Mais je sais différencier la sève de pissenlit et du lait demi-écrémé, rétorqua-t-elle sans aucun scrupule. N'est-ce pas ?

James sentit ses joues s'empourprer. De honte, de colère, il n'en savait rien. Les deux, sans doute. Et encore, Sirius avait renoncé à l'envie de rire ! Etait-ce utile de lui rappeler encore une fois que l'année précédente, il avait confondu de la sève de pissenlit avec son lait du matin (une plaisanterie de Rogue, très certainement, qui lui avait valu une vengeance assez corsée : il avait fini par se retrouver à l'envers les fesses à l'air, et ce devant toute l'école réunie) ? N'avait-il pas été suffisamment humilié comme ça ?

_-_Lily, sois gentille et cesse d'être agressive avec ce jeune homme, gronda Mr Evans.

_-_Mais tu sais bien qu'elle s'est transformée en bête sauvage, Papa, lança Pétunia. Elle ne peut plus se contrôler. Tu as bien vu ce matin : elle a complètement explosé ma radio.

_-_C'était un accident ! se défendit Lily.

_-_Menteuse ! Tu as volontairement jeté ton gros bouquin poussiéreux dessus !

_-_Il est tombé tout seul ! Et de toute façon ça n'aurait suffit à la casser, ta radio !

_-_Bien sûr que si ! cria Pétunia. Tu l'as balancé avec tant de force qu'elle a explosé !

_-_C'est n'importe quoi !

_-_Oh, les filles, taisez-vous ! intervint Mrs Evans.

_-_Sans parler de ma robe de soirée que tu as déchirée par jalousie ! renchérit Pétunia. Tu es devenue une vraie… un vrai…

Elle sembla chercher ses mots pendant un moment.

_-_Un vrai monstre ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle fut la seule à ne pas être choquée par le terme employé. Mrs Evans la gifla.

_-_Ne parle plus jamais comme ça de ta sœur, ordonna-t-elle.

_-_Je n'ai pas de sœur !

James vit Lily baisser les yeux de tristesse. Pas bien aimable, la Pétunia… Ce ne devait pas être facile tous les jours, de vivre sous le même toit qu'elle… A la limite, si Evans ne le supportait plus, elle pourrait toujours vivre à Æternum Asylum !

Pétunia, fière de sa réplique, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et toisa à tour de rôle James, Sirius, Rosanna et sa sœur. Elle s'attarda un peu plus sur Sirius, sans doute pas indifférente à son charme, mais le jeune homme lui jeta un regard si noir qu'elle finit par détourner les yeux.

_-_Pétunia, tu rentres à la voiture, ordonna Mr Evans. Immédiatement. Et tu n'en sors pas avant notre retour, c'est bien clair ?

L'homme tendit les clés à sa fille qui les prit, la tête haute.

_-_Enfin ! lança-t-elle. Ca fait une heure que j'attends ce moment !

D'une démarche assurée elle traversa le groupe en prenant bien soin de bousculer Lily et disparut quelque part dans la foule. Un silence pesant s'ensuivit et James fit semblant de s'intéresser au Toupropre 457, même si dans sa tête, Lily prenait à nouveau toute la place. La pauvre… Elle devait supporter une fille comme ça pendant deux mois ? Elle était sûrement dotée d'une grande patience, car lui l'aurait giflée depuis bien longtemps. C'était peut-être à cause de sa sœur que Lily l'agressait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait… Pétunia l'énervait tellement qu'elle avait de l'entraînement en matière de réplique, et elle testait son efficacité sur lui… Ca expliquerait beaucoup de choses !

_-_Que disions-nous, mon garçon ? demanda Mrs Evans.

_-_Nous parlions de Couidicht, rappela Mr Evans.

Lily grogna.

_-_Bon, on est venu pour faire les courses ou pour parler à Potter ? Venez, on s'en va !

Ses parents soupirèrent.

_-_Bon d'accord, accorda sa mère. Mais laisse-moi demander son prénom à ce jeune homme qui, ma foi, m'a l'air très sympathique !

Lily leva les yeux au plafond, exaspérée.

_-_Il s'appelle Potter, James Potter ! gronda-t-elle. Ca te va ?

Mrs Evans se tourna vers James, comme pour demander confirmation.

_-_C'est exact, dit-il. James Potter.

_-_Enchantée, James !

Elle lui tendit une main qu'il serra de bon cœur, charmé par ce sourire qui ressemblait tant à celui de Lily.

_-_Moi de même, Madame !

Lily tapa du pied d'impatience.

_-_C'est bon ?

_-_Oui, oui, ne t'énerve pas ! ronchonna Mrs Evans. Au revoir, James !

Le jeune homme sourit et la salua d'un signe de tête.

Le retour à la réalité fut brutal. Sirius éclata de rire et Mrs Potter eut elle-même du mal à se retenir devant l'air ahuri de son fils. Il avait sympathisé avec les parents de Lily Evans… C'était merveilleux ! Rien de mieux pour se rapprocher de Lily !

_-_Jolie fille, commenta Rosanna. Alors voilà la fameuse Lily Evans…

Son petit sourire du coin des lèvres agaça James.

_-_Avoue qu'elle est belle ! grogna-t-il. Et toi, pourquoi tu ris ?

Sirius tentait désespérément de cacher son hilarité mais échouait lamentablement, se tordant sur place.

_-_Tu devrais voir la tête que tu faisais quand elle a dit qu'elle était enchantée ! ricana-t-il. Mon pauvre Cornedrue…

_-_Bon, on a encore tous nos achats à faire, bougonna James pour changer de sujet. On devrait commencer par Fleury et Bott…

_-_Comme par hasard…

James n'eut pas le temps de renvoyer de tirade à sa mère car quelqu'un se jeta sur lui et le prit dans ses bras avant qu'il n'ait compris de qui il s'agissait. Mais il reconnut à son doux parfum fleuri sa cousine préférée, Hilary Potter.

_-_Tu ne devrais pas aller chez Fleury et Bott, il y a la queue jusqu'à dehors, annonça-t-elle. Comment ça va ?

_-_Ca va !

Qu'aurait-il pu répondre d'autre à une cousine qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis cinq ans, de toute façon ?

_-_Et toi ?

_-_Merveilleusement bien !

Hilary le gratifia de son plus beau sourire, ses yeux verts pétillant de joie de l'avoir enfin retrouvé.

_-_Rosanna ! s'exclama-t-elle.

_-_Bonjour, Hilary ! Tu es toute seule ?

_-_Non, répondit la cousine de James, David, Papa et Maman sont là aussi !

David était le grand frère d'Hilary et était âgé de deux ans de plus qu'elle et James, qui allaient tous les deux entrer en sixième année bien que dans deux écoles aussi différentes qu'éloignées : Andrew et Kyana Potter avaient tous les deux élu domicile aux Etats-Unis, pour eux et leurs deux enfants. Comme tous les oncles et tantes de James, d'ailleurs, car son père était le petit dernier d'une grande famille. A vrai dire, c'était plutôt Williams qui avait quitté les siens pour venir s'installer en Angleterre après la rencontre de Rosanna, alors que le reste de sa famille était resté.

_-_Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous là ? interrogea James, surpris de trouver sa cousine Chemin de Traverse alors qu'elle ne l'avait même pas prévenu qu'elle devait venir, ce qu'elle aurait fait directement en temps normal –ou du moins c'était ce qu'elle avait fait cinq ans auparavant, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

_-_Je ne sais pas, Papa nous a annoncé ça ce matin et on est parti ce midi.

_-_Elle est venue parce que tu lui manquais trop, se moqua Rosanna. Tu prends trop de place dans sa tête, puisque tu es parfait !

_-_Ha ha ! marmonna James. Très drôle ! Non, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, à Londres, sans avoir prévenu personne ?

_-_Qui te dit qu'ils n'ont prévenu personne ? rétorqua Rosanna.

James et Hilary la regardèrent soupçonneusement.

_-_Vous préparez un mauvais coup, tous ! dit soudain Hilary.

_-_Nous n'avons pas que ça à faire. Il y a un tueur fou qui rôde, je vous rappelle.

_-_Alors vous allez le combattre ensemble ! proposa James. C'est ça ?

_-_Si on ne vous a pas prévenu, c'est sans doute pour une bonne raison, dit seulement Rosanna. Tous les trois, continuez vos achats, moi je vais rentrer avec Andrew et Kyana.

Le regard d'Hilary se posa sur Sirius, qui était resté à l'écart de la discussion.

_-_Salut ! Tu dois être Sirius, non ?

_-_Si.

Sirius la salua d'un hochement de tête.

_-_Et toi Hilary, la cousine favorite de James. Celle avec qui il fait les quatre cents coups.

_-_Exactement.

_-_Je te préviens, Hilary, lança James, Sirius et moi on ne fait qu'un. Alors ne t'avise pas de t'en prendre à lui, d'accord ?

_-_On verra ça ! défia Hilary, un air dur au visage. Mais j'ai beaucoup appris, en cinq ans, alors fais gaffe à toi, je n'ai pas encore eu ma vengeance pour le jour où tu as rempli mon oreiller de bubobulbs pourris !

James éclata de rire.

_-_Alors la guerre est déclarée !

_-_La guerre est déclarée ! assura Hilary.

James se réjouit à l'avance du merveilleux été qu'il allait passer en compagnie à la fois de Sirius et de sa cousine. Manquait plus que le reste de la famille surgisse aussi à l'improviste, et ses vacances seraient parfaites…

* * *

* * *

Fin du chapitre 1. Le prochain très bientôt, appelé "L'ordre du phénix".

Bonne lecture!


	2. L'Ordre du Phénix

**Chapitre 2 : L'Ordre du Phénix.**

_-_Hilary, laisse-moi ! bougonna James, les bras chargés de sacs contenant livres, ingrédients de potions, rouleaux de parchemin et autres objets divers utiles pour sa nouvelle année à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas parce que les vendeurs ont accepté de m'avancer tous ces achats qu'ils accepteront une seconde fois si tu me fais tout lâcher et que tout sera abîmé !

C'était l'avantage d'être un Potter : connus de tout le monde, respectés au moins autant que le Ministre de la Magie en personne, les commerçants avaient une confiance absolue en eux et toléraient des avances, des prêts, des emprunts et même parfois des dons. C'était ce que James avait fait quand il s'était rendu compte que sa mère ne lui avait pas laissé d'argent : usant de son nom, il avait réussi à tout acheter sans payer. Il en avait d'ailleurs profité pour s'offrir le nouveau Toupropre 457 en assurant que sa mère était d'accord et qu'elle allait revenir payer prochainement.

Il regrettait désormais d'avoir confié son nouveau balai de course à sa cousine, qui s'amusait à lui donner des petits coups dans les jambes pour essayer de le faire tomber avec tout son attirail.

_-_Pourquoi tu ne t'en prends pas à Sirius, hein ? marmonna-t-il. Lui aussi il a les bras chargés !

Depuis le début, Sirius les regardait s'amuser et James savait qu'il se sentait un peu à part dans ces retrouvailles, mais sans jamais se plaindre. C'était peut-être le moment de l'intégrer à leurs chamailleries, ça pourrait être amusant d'être à deux sur Hilary, non ?

_-_Mais Sirius n'a pas rempli mon oreiller de bubobulbs, chantonna la jeune fille. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'embêterai, puisqu'il ne m'a rien fait…

_-_Crois-moi, il aura le temps de te faire des sales coups, cet été ! assura James. Il est comme moi, voire pire. Pas vrai, Patmol ?

_-_Ca dépend avec qui, dit seulement Sirius.

_-_Elle est pire que Gwenog, prévint James. Tu vas voir, elle va vite te sortir par les trous de nez.

Sirius sourit. Gwenog Jones, leur amie de Gryffondor, n'était pas mal dans le genre petite peste. Elle adorait les taquiner sur tout et sur rien, sous le regard noir de Lily, évidemment, qui désapprouvait fortement son comportement pouvant soi-disant lui attirer des ennuis.

_-_Dans ce cas, elle verra ce qu'elle verra, dit-il simplement. Je ne me ferai pas dominer par une fille.

Hilary laissa s'échapper une exclamation d'indignation.

_-_Espèce de petit macho !

Elle changea de cible et entreprit de donner des coups de balai dans les jambes de Sirius, au grand bonheur de James qui allait enfin pouvoir se reposer un peu. Et puis, ils feraient mieux connaissance, comme ça.

_-_Je peux savoir de quelle famille vous venez, monsieur Sirius le macho ? lança Hilary.

Aïe… Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure question à poser pour une journée de rencontre entre Sirius et une Potter. Andrew et Kyana ne connaissaient que très peu les Black, mais cela avait suffi à leur forger une opinion à leur sujet. Une opinion plutôt négative…

_-_Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? répondit précipitamment James. Je ne crois pas que ce soit important.

_-_Si, ça l'est, insista Hilary. Je veux savoir à qui j'ai affaire. C'est mieux pour la suite.

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard. James lui fit bien comprendre qu'il valait mieux se taire, ou mentir, mais Sirius semblait estimer que la vérité était la meilleure des solutions. Sans doute n'avait-il pas envie d'avoir des secrets sur ses origines.

_-_Je pense que ça va… comment dire… te faire avoir des préjugés sur moi, commença-t-il prudemment, mais je veux que tu saches que je ne suis pas tout à fait comme ma famille…

_-_Oh, allez, quoi ! s'exclama Hilary. Vas-y, crache le morceau ! Tu n'es pas un Marshall, ou moins ?

La famille Marshall était très réputée, mais pour leur niaiserie.

_-_Non, fit Sirius. Non, je ne suis pas un Marshall. Je suis un Black.

James attendit avec appréhension la réaction de sa cousine.

_-_Un Black ? répéta-t-elle, la bouche béate. _Non_ ?

_-_Si.

Hilary pouffa de rire.

_-_Tu rigoles ?

_-_Pas du tout.

Le sourire de la jeune Potter s'évanouit. Pendant un instant, elle sembla déçue.

_-_Tu es le fils d'Alicia Black ?

Sirius se mordit la lèvre.

_-_Malheureusement, oui.

_-_Malheureusement ?

James entreprit de lui raconter tout ce que Sirius lui avait dit sur sa famille, puis lui expliqua qu'il s'était enfui pour quitter les siens. Elle retrouva un peu son sourire et observa Sirius avec plus d'intérêt.

_-_C'est courageux, ce que tu as fait, dit-elle.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

_-_Non, c'est lâche. J'ai fui mes problèmes. Rien de plus.

Un silence gêné s'ensuivit. Tous trois remontèrent en silence la grande rue du Chemin de Traverse jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, un pub qui avait été bâti trois ou quatre ans auparavant. Tom, le propriétaire, devait avoir quarante ans, tout au plus, et était toujours très gentil avec James. Encore en raison de son nom, sûrement, mais aussi parce adorait faire des bêtises quand il était à Poudlard, et qu'il considérait James et Sirius comme ses successeurs. Il leur offrit un verre de jus de citrouille (malgré leur amitié, il était impensable qu'il leur serve du Whisky Pur Feu) et discuta un moment avec eux, ravi de faire la connaissance d'une nouvelle Potter, en particulier si elle faisait elle-aussi des mauvais coups dans son école d'Amérique, puis les mena vers une cheminée. Chacun rentra alors au manoir, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Andrew, Kayna et David étaient déjà assis à la table du salon quand James, Sirius et Hilary arrivèrent par la cheminée de marbre d'Æternum Asylus. Accompagnés de Rosanna et même de Williams (James sut que leur venue devait être très importante pour que son père ait quitté le travail avant la nuit), ils se tenaient tous devant une tasse de thé fumant à discuter vivement d'un sujet visiblement interdit aux plus jeunes car ils se turent dès qu'ils ne furent plus seuls.

_-_James ! s'exclama gaiement Andrew en se levant pour serrer son neveu dans ses bras.

Tout comme Hilary était la cousine préférée de James, Andrew était son oncle favori. Un peu rond et le visage joyeux, il était l'image même de l'oncle bon copain qui aimait rire.

_-_Alors, comment vas-tu ?

_-_Bien, bien ! assura à nouveau James en se dirigeant vers Kayna.

_-_Je suis content de te voir, Jamesie ! lança Andrew.

_-_Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, renchérit Kayna. Ca fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu !

_-_Cinq ans, répondit James. Je vous présente Sirius, mon meilleur ami. Lui aussi il va rester là cet été. Vous avez bien l'intention de rester tout l'été au moins ? demanda-t-il, soudain pris d'un doute.

_-_Jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire, assura Andrew. Tes parents et nous avons… enfin disons que nous avons des choses à faire ensemble.

David toussa pour faire remarquer sa présence. Le portrait craché de sa mère mais en beaucoup plus grand, ses yeux marrons pétillèrent de joie quand il salua son cousin. James nota qu'il avait encore grandi, puisqu'il le dépassait désormais d'une bonne tête. C'était bizarre de le voir ainsi, du haut de ses dix-huit ans, adulte. James, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, avait été loin d'imaginer qu'un jour, David serait adulte et qu'un jour, ils ne pourraient plus rire comme avant de tout et de rien, faire des choses stupides comme tout ou bien aller importuner les parents pour les faire enrager. Enfin si, bien sûr, il savait qu'un tel jour viendrait, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il viendrait si vite. Et si l'esprit des étés entre Potter s'était bel et bien envolé ? Et s'ils avaient tellement grandis que plus rien ne serait pareil ? Une chose était sûre, leurs fous rires lui avaient manqué. Leurs disputes toujours amicales lui avaient manqué. La seule présence de ses cousins lui avait manqué. Et il espérait de tout son cœur que le temps n'avait rien effacé de la magie de leurs retrouvailles, devenues si rares. Quand ils étaient enfants, ils se voyaient tous les étés et tous les étés, c'était la même période de bonheur. Jusqu'au jour où la menace de Voldemort fut devenue si grande que Williams et Rosanna Potter ne puissent plus se joindre à ces réunions de familles tant aimées par leur fils. Ils auraient pu laisser James passer l'été chez ses oncles et tantes, mais il s'était avéré qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, pour une raison inconnue. Certains jours, il lui arrivait encore de se demander pourquoi. Ses parents n'avaient-ils pas confiance en Andrew, Bruce, Kitty, Christopher, Joshua ou Matthew Potter, frères et sœurs de Williams ? Ils avaient montré à plusieurs reprises que si. Alors de quoi avaient-ils peur pour ne pas permettre à leur fils de passer un merveilleux été avec ses cousins ? Jamais on ne lui avait donné de réponse, et à chaque fois qu'il avait posé la question, il avait eu le droit au regard dur de son père. Mais James n'était pas un simple d'esprit. Ses parents auraient dû répondre. Ce n'était pas une question qu'on pouvait qualifier de gênante. Et pourtant ils avaient gardé le silence… Pour James cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : ils lui cachaient quelque chose. En temps normal, il aurait essayé de savoir quoi. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà essayé, en vain. Alors il avait abandonné, car il s'était aperçu qu'à chaque fois que ce sujet revenait sur le tapis, ses parents devenaient étranges. Et il détestait voir ses parents mal à l'aise alors qu'ils faisaient tout pour qu'il vive heureux.

_-_Et d'ailleurs, à ce propos, nous allons avoir pas mal d'invités, dans quelques temps, annonça Williams. Des invités comme Dumbledore, par exemple. Et peut-être McGonagall.

James crut qu'il allait tomber à la renverse. Affolé, il regarda Sirius qui affichait la même mine déconfite que lui, puis se retourna vers son père, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction.

_-_McGonagall, ici ? bredouilla-t-il. Tu rigoles, j'espère ?

_-_Pas du tout. Et ça serait bien que vous soyez sage quand elle sera là, _n'est-ce pas_ ?

Il appuya ses dires d'un regard entendu pour être sûr d'être bien compris.

_-_Papa, tu ne peux pas nous faire ce coup-là ! s'écria James. McGonagall, au beau milieu des vacances ?

_-_C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très gentil de votre part, admit Sirius. Elle va passer sa soirée à nous… à nous regarder sévèrement, et elle va nous critiquer à tout bout de champs sur nos manières, et sur…

_-_A qui la faute ? coupa Williams. Qui s'est amusé pendant toute l'année à faire les imbéciles ? James, j'espère que tes résultats ne vont pas te monter à la tête et faire enfler tes chevilles, sinon ça va mal aller, c'est bien clair ? Je veux que tu travailles encore énormément, cette année. J'estime qu'il et inutile de te préciser que si tu rates tes examens au mois de juin prochain, je serai très, très en colère contre toi…

James leva les yeux au plafond.

_-_Papa, j'ai eu toutes les BUSEs qu'il me fallait avec d'excellentes notes… rappela-t-il.

_-_C'est justement ce comportement que ne veux pas que tu aies, cassa Williams. Je te connais, tu vas encore te dire que c'est toi le meilleur et finalement tu vas manquer de redoubler comme il y a deux ans…

James encaissa l'exemple sans rien dire. Son père avait raison : il avait failli rater ses examens à la fin de sa troisième année. Il avait négligé son travail, se pensant supérieur aux autres, et voilà ce qui aurait pu arriver. Mais il s'était repris et avait passé sa quatrième année à travailler comme un fou (sans oublier de sortir un peu de temps en temps après le couvre-feu, pour ne pas perdre ses vieilles habitudes). Et depuis, il avait rejoint le rang des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard. Pourtant, il ne passait plus son temps à apprendre comme par exemple Evans, mais il avait compris quand il avait dû faire face au regard noir de son père qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ait fini ses devoirs avant d'aller traîner dans les couloirs. Mêler amusement et sérieux, telle était sa méthode. Il travaillait en classe (à quelques cours près), faisait sérieusement ses devoirs, puis allait s'amuser à faire des plaisanteries aux Serpentard, sans pour autant mettre en danger son année scolaire. Et cette méthode s'était avérée plutôt efficace, puisque les résultats de ses BUSEs étaient excellents.

_-_T'inquiète, je vais continuer à travailler ! assura-t-il à son père. Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon titre de meilleur élève de Poudlard.

_-_Tu n'as pas le titre de meilleur élève de Poudlard, rétorqua Hilary. Ou alors les autres sont sacrément nuls !

Sirius pouffa de rire mais James ne trouva pas la plaisanterie amusante : manquait plus que son père prenne cela au sérieux et il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure !

_-_En tout cas, beaucoup de filles m'admirent pour mon sérieux dans mes études, lança James. Bon, bien sûr, il y a aussi des filles qui préfèrent mon côté rebelle, mais tout le monde sait que je préfère les filles sérieuses. Pas vrai, Sirius ?

Williams fronça les sourcils.

_-_Ca va, ça va, je te fais confiance ! dit-il précipitamment, sans doute peu désireux d'avoir à endurer les délires de son fils lorsqu'il était avec Sirius.

_-_Je suis témoin de ça, monsieur Potter, assura tout de même ce dernier. Si pour séduire Lily Evans il faut être sérieux, il s…

Mais James plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de continuer. Tous rirent de bon cœur, puis Rosanna sembla se réveiller et pointa du doigt le tout nouveau Toupropre 457.

_-James_ ! rugit-elle. J'avais dit non !

James sourit malicieusement.

_-_Oups, j'avais oublié… Et mince, en plus j'ai dit au vendeur que tu allais revenir bientôt le payer…

_-_Certainement pas ! gronda Rosanna. Tu vas aller immédiatement le rendre ! Je ne payerai pas ce balai !

_-_Rosanna…reprocha Williams. Tu sais comme ton fils aime le Quidditch, tu ne peux pas le priver d'un bon balai…

_-_Bien sûr que si, je peux ! James, tu vas le rendre, et dépêche-toi !

_-_Je te le paye ! dit soudain l'oncle Andrew. Mais à une condition…

_-_Quoi ? demanda James, très intéressé par l'offre.

_-_Que tu me promettes d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs au fils Rogue !

_-_Ah non ! hurla Rosanna alors que James et Sirius souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles. Andrew, ne l'incite pas à ce genre de bêtises ! Figure-toi qu'il n'y a même pas deux mois, j'ai reçu une lettre du directeur m'informant que James et Sirius avaient déshabillé en public le pauvre petit Rogue.

Andrew, son fils et sa fille éclatèrent de rire.

_-_Vraiment ? s'étonna l'oncle. Waouh !

Andrew félicita son neveu.

_-_Non, pas waouh ! gronda Rosanna. Tu trouves ça drôle, de recevoir ce genre de lettres ?

_-_Oh, dis-toi que nous en avons reçu une au cours de l'année nous informant qu'Hilary avait enfermé un élève dans un bocal rempli de veracrasse, dit Kayna.

James et Sirius se regardèrent du coin de l'œil, chacun semblant vouloir dire à l'autre que c'était une bonne idée.

_-_Si j'apprends que vous avez fait ça… menaça Rosanna.

_-_Oh allez, M'man, sois pas rabat-joie ! s'exclama James. Servilus ne mérite pas mieux, de toute façon !

_-_Ce n'est pas une raison !

_-_Si, c'en est une !

_-_Non !

_-_Si !

_-_Non, James, ce n'en est pas une !

_-_Si !

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque James s'aperçut que Sirius et sa cousine avaient disparu tous les deux.

_-_Mince, ils sont passés où ?

Il fit le tour du salon (qui était plutôt spacieux) pour vérifier qu'ils ne se cachaient pas derrière un fauteuil ou un meuble, mais ne les trouva nulle part. Comment avaient-ils fait pour disparaître sans qu'il s'en aperçoive ?

Un éclat de rire provenant d'en haut lui indiqua où aller. Abandonnant sa mère qui, comme il ne manqua pas de le remarquer, continua à refuser l'offre d'Andrew, il monta l'escalier et avança dans le couloir, guidé par l'éclat de leur rire provenant de sa chambre. Il ne savait pas s'il était content ou non de cette situation. C'était une preuve que Sirius et Hilary étaient devenus plus ou moins amis, mais ils n'allaient tout de même pas s'unir contre lui, si ? Jamais il ne l'aurait avoué, mais Hilary toute seule était déjà une vraie dure à cuire, alors si en plus Sirius le trahissait en passant de son côté, il risquait d'avoir du fil à retordre…

Il hésita quelques secondes devant la porte, appréhendant ce qui allait se passer. Il connaissait bien Hilary : il lui suffisait de quelques minutes seule avec quelqu'un pour le rallier à sa cause. Et il connaissait Sirius : il était toujours partant quand il s'agissait de faire une plaisanterie à quelqu'un, même à lui. Ce n'était pas bon signe…

L'arrêt de ses pas dut le trahir car la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et il se sentit tiré dans sa chambre. Là, Sirius le poussa sur son lit, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'Hilary s'emparait du plus gros coussin de la pièce : celui qui lui servait de pouf lorsqu'il avait envie de s'asseoir confortablement ailleurs que sur sa chaise dure. Le choc fut brusque mais non douloureux. Porté par les rires de ses amis, il se mit à rire lui aussi et se laissa prendre au jeu. L'été risquait d'être prometteur !

* * *

Le manoir Ætermun Asylus rassemblait presque une vingtaine de chambres, qui offraient ainsi en permanence un abri à un grand nombre de personnes, d'où son nom. Hilary, dans les trois jours qui suivirent son arrivée, dormit au troisième étage, juste au-dessus des garçons qui durent supporter le bruit ses allées et venues : le décalage horaire était très important et elle eut un peu de mal à s'y faire. Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas d'embêter James et Sirius dès qu'elle le put, et ces trois premiers jours furent très amusants. Sirius n'eut aucun mal à s'intégrer et il fut rapidement clair pour ceux qui ne le connaissait pas que Black ou pas, il pouvait être considéré comme un membre de la famille. L'oncle Andrew l'adora dès le premier soir, alors qu'Oboulo avait préparé un repas plus que copieux mais vraiment délicieux (James réalisa alors à quel point il adorait cet elfe). Sirius resta lui-même et il s'avéra que c'était la meilleure des choses à faire quand on était plein de joie de vivre, qu'on aimait rire et qu'on faisait face à Andrew Potter, grand auror dans son pays. C'était d'ailleurs étrange qu'il ait choisi un tel métier si l'on prenait en compte son tempérament joueur, mais tout comme Williams, il avait été élevé avec de grands principes et pour rien au monde il ne faillirait à son devoir. L'esprit Potter, sans doute… James n'avait-il pas lui-même l'intention de devenir auror après ses études à Poudlard ? C'était quelque chose qui ne s'expliquait pas. Et il était persuadé que son propre fils, lorsqu'il en aurait un, penserait la même chose et deviendrait lui aussi auror, pour faire comme son père ; puis son petit-fils, pour faire comme le sien, et ainsi de suite. Depuis des siècles, c'était comme ça, alors pourquoi changer la tradition ?

La présence du grand frère de Williams n'empêcha pas celui-ci de travailler très dur jusqu'à très tard. Alors qu'il discutait avec Sirius et Hilary –et pour une fois, ils avaient réussi à rester sérieux– James l'avait entendu rentrer et monter directement dans son bureau. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait pas été seul : Andrew, Kayna, David et Rosanna l'avaient suivi et ils s'étaient enfermés encore une fois. James aurait aimé savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire si tard le soir. Quelque chose pour lutter contre Voldemort, sans doute, mais quoi ? Hilary n'en savait pas plus que lui, et David refusa de leur communiquer la moindre information, estimant qu'ils finiraient par tout savoir et qu'il n'avait pas envie de trahir la confiance de son père –confiance qu'il avait eu énormément de mal à obtenir.

Le quatrième jour fut consacré au Quidditch. James put enfin essayer son nouveau balai dans la grande forêt qui bordait le manoir, slalomant entre les arbres et parfois même entre les branches. Il fut stupéfait par la vitesse et la précision du Toupropre 457 et fut désormais certain que les Serpentard allaient s'en prendre plein les yeux lors du match qui opposerait leurs équipes. Gwenog l'avait contacté pour lui dire qu'elle avait été nommée capitaine. Il l'avait félicitée avec une pointe de jalousie, mais après réflexion, Gwenog ferait une bien meilleure meneuse que lui. Elle volait avec sa tête et inventait toujours toutes sortes de stratégie, tandis que lui jouait plutôt avec son instinct, ce qui fonctionnait plutôt bien pour le moment, puisqu'il devait être le meilleur poursuiveur de Poudlard. Toujours était-il que de toute manière, il avait dû s'avouer qu'au fond, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être responsable de toute une équipe. Diriger les joueurs de Gryffondor aurait été plus une contrainte qu'un plaisir. Son plaisir à lui, c'était de voler et de se sentir libre, et sa plus grosse qualité était qu'une fois dans les airs, son audace prenait toute son ampleur. Ainsi, aidé de ses deux coéquipiers, il marquait parfois des buts très spectaculaires, et il était rare qu'on arrête son tir une fois que le souaffle était lancé. Mais son gros défaut, si c'en était un, devait être le fait qu'il lui était impossible de se fixer sur une stratégie bien précise, alors en imposer aux autres lui était inimaginable. Gwenog ou pas, il n'avait pas l'intention de changer sa méthode de jeu, qui quoiqu'on puisse en dire était la plus efficace de toute l'école. On disait même qu'il avait assez de talent pour se faire engager dans l'équipe d'Angleterre s'il en avait envie… Bien sûr, qu'il en avait envie, mais personne ne l'avait encore contacté, aussi se contentait-il d'assurer ses études d'auror, au cas où il serait dans l'impossibilité de faire de sa passion un métier. Gwenog, quant à elle, semblait bien décidée à devenir professionnelle. A eux deux, ils assuraient à coup sûr la victoire de Gryffondor à chaque match. Ils auraient pu jouer seuls contre sept qu'ils auraient gagné quand même. Gwenog se serait contentée d'attraper vite le vif d'or, ce qu'elle parvenait toujours à faire avec énormément d'agilité, et James de marquer les buts. Il était certain que même seul face à trois poursuiveurs adverses, il en aurait marqué plus qu'eux, car ses tirs étaient toujours précis et manquaient très rarement leur cible. Quant aux gardiens, ils tombaient toujours dans ses pièges. Cela l'amusait d'ailleurs beaucoup. Match après match, il trompait tous les joueurs et devenait le maître du terrain. Les cognards étaient évités aussi facilement qu'étaient doublés les adversaires, les passes effectuées avec autant d'aise que la plupart des slaloms auxquels il avait recours.

Personne ne fut donc surpris quand James, faisant équipe avec Andrew et Rosanna, marqua le premier but après avoir savamment semé Sirius au milieu du terrain. Le souffle alla directement se loger dans le but de bois qu'il avait taillé dans un grand chêne avec son père des années auparavant, avant même que Kayna ne réalise qu'il avait été lancé.

Les autres buts marqués ne furent pas bien différents. Rosanna refusa de rester en temps que gardienne, mais elle manquait de rapidité et ses tirs furent arrêtés la plupart du temps, aussi ne marqua-t-elle que deux buts sur les dix-sept de son équipe. Mais comme ce fut Hilary qui attrapa le vif d'or (il fallait avouer qu'Andrew n'était pas un très grand adversaire en raison de son tour de taille), les deux équipes firent match nul et se promirent un prochain match pour les départager.

James, Hilary, Sirius et David décidèrent alors de faire un tour dans le bois, et il fut clair que malgré son âge, David avait su rester le même : pendant un instant, James se serait cru huit ans plus tôt, quand tous ses cousins et lui avaient organisé une grande chasse au trésor dans la forêt non loin de chez Bruce Potter, vers Chicago, à la seule différence près qu'il n'était pas accompagné de tous ses cousins et que Sirius était là. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il réalisa à quel point les autres lui manquaient. Il avait beau avoir sa cousine préférée avec lui, et même avoir Sirius pour tout l'été, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer comment auraient pu être les vacances avec le reste de sa famille. Cette complicité qui animait tous les Potter n'était pas la même avec sept membres qu'avec trente-trois, soit l'ensemble de la famille. Il avait appris que son plus grand cousin, Marc (fils de Bruce et Jane Potter), âgé de vingt-cinq ans et marié à une certaine Katleen, était depuis trois ans le père d'une petite fille nommée Clara et allait bientôt être celui d'un autre enfant, mais jamais il n'avait vu le visage de la petite, tout comme il ne savait même plus quelle tête avait Katleen, puisqu'il ne l'avait vue qu'en photo. Tom, le fils de Kitty Johnson (la seule sœur de Williams), s'était lui aussi marié durant l'année scolaire, ce qui l'avait empêché d'assister à son mariage, et avait eu deux jumelles : Stacie et Killy, âgées d'à peine un an. Et Peter, qui venait se fiancer mais qui pourtant allait bientôt être papa… Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir revoir tout le monde. Cela l'effrayait d'ailleurs un peu : était-il entrain de devenir sentimental comme sa mère, ou était-ce seulement un coup de nostalgie ?

Finalement, ce ne fut qu'une fois que le soleil eut entamé sa longue descente à l'horizon qu'ils décidèrent de rentrer, mettant fin à cet agréable moment d'harmonie entre eux tous. David manqua d'éclater de rire en apprenant que James était toujours fou amoureux de cette Lily Evans, mais plus que des moqueries, ce fut de la compassion qu'il lui montra, tandis qu'Hilary ne songea même pas à lui envoyer une tirage à ce sujet. James fut lui-même très surpris de savoir que sa cousine n'avait dans son cœur aucun garçon, elle qui cinq ans plus tôt se désespérait d'être célibataire (il se souvenait d'ailleurs parfaitement que Marc avait trouvé qu'elle était un peu jeune pour penser aux garçons). Hilary avait tout simplement grandi : elle s'était rendue compte qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un qui lui correspondrait parfaitement. Quelqu'un qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'elle était, et non seulement pour son physique ou la popularité de ses parents. Quelqu'un de nature joyeuse et qui serait attentionné envers elle, ne se prenant pas la tête pour des détails sans importance. James sourit en songeant qu'en fait, elle avait recréé sans même le savoir le portrait de Sirius, qui avoua sans gène aux autres qu'il n'était jamais sorti avec une fille de sa vie pour la simple raison qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de supporter un pot de peinture qui lui attirerait tout un tas de complications, ou bien une fille paranoïaque et jalouse toujours à le surveiller de près. Une fille simple et naturelle, voilà ce qu'il voulait trouver, mais Poudlard ne renfermait pas ce genre de demoiselles : elles étaient toutes soit complètement superficielles, soit trop différentes de lui pour convenir. Et au fond, cela ne l'embêtait pas plus que ça, car s'il trouvait une fille à son goût, elle serait immédiatement assassinée par son fan club. Hilary n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire en imaginant la scène.

Lorsqu'ils furent rentrés au manoir, il leur fut évident que le dîner n'allait pas être intime : la table avait été dressée pour au moins une cinquantaine de personnes (jamais James n'avait vu autant de chaises dans sa vaste salle à manger) et Oboulo s'affairait à la cuisine, préparant des dizaines et des dizaines de plats sans jamais s'arrêter, aidé malgré lui par Rosanna, Kayna et l'oncle Andrew, qui semblaient beaucoup s'amuser.

_-_On peut savoir qui est tout ce monde censé venir ? demanda James à haute voix pour couvrir leurs rires.

_-_Des gens pour le travail, répondit seulement Rosanna.

_-_Ah ouais, cinquante hauts employés du Ministère, c'est ça ? bougonna James. Plus McGonagall et Dumbledore, j'imagine… Youpi…

Mais il réalisa à quel point il s'était trompé aux alentours de vingt et une heures, alors que son estomac grondait presque aussi fort que la cloche d'entrée sonnait. Affalé dans le canapé de cuir entre Sirius et Hilary qui discutaient vivement de choses et d'autres (personnellement, il n'avait jamais été très intéressé par les sports moldus, aussi se s'était-il pas joint à eux cette fois-ci), il se leva paresseusement et se dirigea vers l'entrée, sans grande motivation. Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir encore une fois supporter pendant des heures et des heures les longs discours de Millicent Bagnol, du père Malefoy ou d'il ne savait qui encore. On sonna une seconde fois, preuve que tous les hauts représentants du Ministère n'étaient pas tous bien élevés. Puis une troisième. Là, ce devenait quelque peu curieux. A la quatrième fois, James sut que la personne se tenant derrière la porte en face de lui ne pouvait être quelqu'un du Ministère. Surpris, il tourna la poignée, eut le temps d'apercevoir une touffe de cheveux noirs décoiffés et fut embrassé sur chacune de ses joues par une autre de ses cousines : Melissa, quatorze ans, et petite coquette de la famille. Son cœur manqua d'exploser de joie. Si Melissa était là, Jane et Brian, ses frères et sœurs, ne devaient pas être loin, pas plus que ses parents Matthew et Mary.

Il risqua un regard par-dessus l'épaule de sa cousine. Ils étaient tous là. Tous. La famille de Matthew, mais aussi celle de Joshua : sa femme Britney et ses enfants : Luke, six ans, Steven, huit, Naomi, douze, et Anthony, quinze. A cela venaient s'ajouter Christopher et Khatrina, et leurs enfants Peter, dix-neuf ans, Klaus, dix-sept, Sophia, quinze, et Chester, treize. Et derrière eux, Tom et Tim, les deux jumeaux âgés de vingt-deux ans, accompagnés de leurs parents Kitty et John. Tom avait emmené avec lui sa femme, Lara, et ses deux filles, Killy et Stacie. Enfin, Bruce et Jane étaient eux aussi venus, avec Marc (lui-même accompagné de Katleen et Clara), Lucy, tout juste âgée de vingt ans, et Quentin, dix-huit ans, tenant la main de sa petite amie que James ne connaissait pas. Ils étaient tous là…

James ne put retenir son cri de joie à la vue de sa famille. Sa mère avait bien caché son jeu… Depuis des jours elle savait, et elle avait gardé le secret pour la faire une surprise…

Pendant un bon quart d'heure, il fut transporté de bras en bras et secoué dans tous les sens, embrassé par une tante, une cousine, ou étreint par ses oncles et cousins. On le décoiffa beaucoup, et il reçu de nombreuses tapes amicales dans le dos. Il plia légèrement les genoux quand l'oncle Bruce lui adressa la sienne. Auror, comme les autres, il avait une carrure assez impressionnante et devait peser au moins soixante-dix kilos de muscles. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas loin de cinquante-cinq ans…

James ne put refuser une deuxième étreinte de la part de Katrina, magnifique femme toujours souriante. Sa douceur avait toujours rivalisé avec celle de sa mère… Et Britney ! La seule moldue de cette grande famille unie, qui pourtant n'était jamais mise à l'écart. Mariée depuis dix-sept ans à Joshua, elle en connaissait désormais presque autant en matière de magie que Luke, le plus jeune de ses cousins.

Hilary, sans doute attirée par ces exclamations de joie, fit irruption dans le hall d'entrée, accompagnée de Sirius. Elle dut avoir à peu près la même réaction que James : elle hurla de joie et sauta dans les bras de tout le monde. Les retrouvailles furent tout de même un peu moins émouvantes, car ils se voyaient tous beaucoup plus régulièrement : habiter dans le même pays aidait beaucoup…

Presque simultanément, Williams apparut dans l'âtre de la cheminée, dans laquelle les flammes étaient devenues vertes. Il lui fallut un simple regard pour comprendre la situation, et un grand sourire illumina son visage. Il ne parut cependant pas surpris, ce qui laissa James deviner qu'il était lui aussi au courant de la venue de la famille. D'un certain côté, il lui en voulait de ne rien lui avoir dit : n'étaient-ils pas un duo père-fils exceptionnellement lié ? Mais de l'autre, il savait que tout aurait été moins beau s'il avait été prévenu. Et il se connaissait bien : il aurait été insupportable pendant les jours précédant l'arrivée de ses cousins. La patience ne lui manquait pas, mais il y avait certaines situations durant lesquelles elle l'abandonnait complètement. Et c'en aurait été une.

_-_Tu ne leur dis pas d'entrer, Jamesie ? s'étonna Williams.

James, interloqué par ces retrouvailles inattendues, avait totalement oublié qu'ils étaient tous entrain d'attendre dehors. Il fit un pas sur le côté pour les laisser passer et referma la porte après les derniers : Quentin et sa petite-amie.

_-_Je te présente Wendy, annonça Quentin.

La jeune femme en question sourit. A première vue, James ne la trouva pas exceptionnelle. Il la trouva même banale comparée à Evans, mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire à son tour. Belle ou pas, elle avait l'air très gentille.

Le salon d'Æternum Asylus, aussi grand qu'il était, parut extrêmement rétréci une fois que tout ce monde se fut installé dans les différents fauteuils, canapés et coussins, et le silence à peine troublé par le crépitement qui emplissait la salle au moment où James l'avait quittée avait disparu pour laisser place à un brouhaha d'où s'élevait parfois un rire, une toux ou une exclamation quelconque. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à ce que le salon fut quand tous les invités furent arrivés : aurors, hauts employés du Ministère, simples sorciers de la communauté magique et, au grand désarroi de James et Sirius, Albus Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall vinrent remplir encore un peu plus la maison, si bien que James se serait cru de nouveau dans la salle commune après une victoire de Gryffondor lors d'un match de Quidditch, tant à cause du volume sonore qu'à cause du peu de place restant pour bouger.

Par respect pour son ami, James ne quitta pas Sirius pendant l'apéritif, se doutant bien qu'il devait se sentir un peu de trop au beau milieu de cette réunion de famille et sûrement mal à l'aise parmi ces aurors que sa famille méprisait tant. Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de passer un agréable moment avec tantôt Peter, tantôt Sophia, tantôt Luke, tantôt quelqu'un d'autre. S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, la présence de ses cousins le comblait, et il aurait voulu que tous ses étés soient comme celui-ci. Mais ce bonheur était égoïste, et il en avait parfaitement conscience : si toute la famille était réunie ici, accompagnés de personnes pour la plupart importantes, ce n'était pas un hasard. Le pays allait mal, et la situation était grave. James, ces derniers temps, n'avait pas lu le journal, trop occupé à s'amuser avec Sirius, Hilary et parfois David, mais il le regretta bien vite : Voldemort avait-il frappé ? Qui avait été tué, cette fois ? Il n'en savait rien. Et pour un fils d'aurors renommés, c'était grave de ne pas être au courant de ce genre d'actualité.

_-_Excuse-moi, James… dit une petite voix derrière lui, Sirius, Klaus et Anthony, qui étaient en pleine discussion au sujet de la meilleure équipe de Quidditch du moment.

James se retourna et dut baisser légèrement la tête pour voir qui l'appelait.

_-_Oh… Bonsoir…

Il voulut continuer sa phrase mais constata qu'il avait complètement oublié le prénom de la petite Bones, qui allait rentrer en deuxième année à Gryffondor à la prochaine rentrée.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_-_Juste savoir où est la salle de bain, dit la petite Bones. J'ai renversé sur mon pantalon mon verre de jus d'orange…

Elle montra du doigt la tâche sur son vieux jean délavé et eut une mine désolée.

_-_Enfin, je peux attendre la fin du repas, si ça te gène, assura-t-elle. C'est juste que c'est désagréable de supporter une tâche poisseuse…

_-_Aucun problème, troisième porte à gauche au deuxième étage, ou si tu préfères tu peux aller à celle du quatrième étage. Du dernier, autrement dit. Première à droite.

_-_Merci.

La petite se fraya un chemin parmi la foule et James la vit disparaître par l'escalier. Il s'empressa alors de demander son nom à Sirius, qui réfléchit un instant, comme s'il devait aller chercher ça loin au fond de sa mémoire.

_-_Gerry. Gerry Bones.

James se traita intérieurement d'imbécile. Bien sûr ! Gerry Bones ! Amelia, sa sœur, avait quitté Poudlard avant qu'il n'entre en première année, mais il avait entendu parler d'elle et de sa famille. Edgar, son frère, était déjà un grand garçon travaillant au Ministère en temps que Langue de Plomb, au département des Mystères. Quant à leurs parents, ils étaient tous deux aurors, et très bons amis de Williams et Rosanna. Ils étaient d'ailleurs en pleine discussion avec eux à l'autre bout du salon, un verre d'hydromel à la main. Les Bones étaient une famille au moins aussi respectée que les Potter. Comment avait-il pu oublier le prénom de la petite ?

_-_Les Bones ? Les Bones sont ici ? s'enquit Hilary en se joignant à leur petit groupe. Où ça ?

_-_Avec mes parents, répondit James.

A ce moment, Williams réclama le silence en cognant une cuillère en argent contre son verre de cristal. Chacun se tut et le salon retrouva pour quelques secondes son calme habituel.

_-_Bonsoir à tous, commença Williams d'un ton chaleureux. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Æternum Asylus. Sans plus attendre, nous allons nous rendre dans la salle à manger où vous prendrez place selon votre désir. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit à tous !

Le brouhaha revient immédiatement. James se hâta en direction de la porte avant qu'elle ne soit trop encombrée et fut l'un des premiers à arriver devant la longue table. Il savait que c'était malpoli, mais il réserva des chaises pour ses cousins et Sirius : il n'avait aucune envie de devoir passer son repas aux côtés de McGonagall, pas plus que près de Dumbledore, qui allait encore le bassiner avec des plaisanteries qui ne l'amuseraient pas. C'était d'ailleurs étrange que Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard et le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes (on racontait qu'il était le seul qui faisait peur à Voldemort) soit si burlesque. Les maraudeurs n'avaient jamais compris pourquoi il s'acharnait à faire de l'humour à ses élèves. Pas qu'ils auraient préféré un directeur strict, bien au contraire, mais seulement, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le même sens de l'humour. James ne se plaignait cependant pas de Dumbledore : c'était toujours mieux que McGonagall, qui elle avait autant d'humour qu'un veracrasse.

A son grand soulagement, elle s'assit à côté de Dumbledore très loin de lui, et Sirius et lui purent passer le repas à rire avec ses cousins, qui s'étaient tous mis autour d'eux deux. Sirius fit la connaissance de chacun et le courant passa plutôt bien : c'était mieux, en sachant qu'apparemment, tous les Potter allaient rester passer l'été au manoir. Mais ils s'amusèrent tellement qu'ils reçurent de nombreux regards sévères de la part de McGonagall. Ce qui les amusa encore plus : Klaus fut particulièrement mort de rire quand Sirius lui raconta la fois où avec James, Peter et Remus, il lui avait lancé le sortilège du Crèpechignon. Elle s'était retrouvée les cheveux si décoiffés qu'ils lui avaient caché la vue et qu'elle avait trébuché devant toute la classe. Les quatre avaient été consignés, bien entendu. Mais leurs fous rires n'agaça pas seulement le professeur de métamorphose : Williams semblait lui aussi estimer que devant des personnalités si importantes pour la communauté magique, ils auraient pu faire un effort pour paraître bien élevés. Mais James savait qu'au fond, son père ne lui en voulait pas : il n'avait pas revu ses cousins depuis cinq ans et il avait bien conscience qu'ils lui avaient énormément manqué. Et puis, personne ne pouvait le blâmer parce qu'il riait, surtout en ces temps si sombres.

Oboulo n'avait pas chômé : le dîner fut délicieux. Mais il fut aussi très long et il était près de minuit lorsque tout le monde fut entièrement repu. James ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour eu le ventre si rempli, hormis peut-être les soirs de rentrée à Poudlard. Même l'estomac de Sirius était plein, et pourtant, il mangeait comme trois. C'était à se demander où est-ce qu'il mettait tout ce qu'il avalait…

Les petits se mirent rapidement à hurler. Tout commença par Stacie qui poussa un cri et incita sa sœur à en faire autant. Tom et Lara se levèrent pour aller les coucher, mais ils avaient à peine atteint l'escalier que les deux jumelles avaient réveillé Clara, endormie dans le canapé du salon. Celle-ci se mit à pleurer et ce fut à James qu'on confia la tâche de mettre chacun au lit dans une chambre sous prétexte que les _adultes_ (James détestait quand sa mère employait ce terme, car elle laissait bien sous-entendre qu'il n'en était pas un) allait se réunir dans le bureau de Williams, agrandi magiquement pour que tout le monde puisse y tenir. Bien entendu, il fut défendu aux jeunes sorciers d'écouter aux portes, ou bien de faire n'importe quelle bêtise que ce soit durant la réunion sous peine d'être privés de sortie pendant le reste de l'année. A raison ou pas, James se sentit très visé par cet avertissement.

Ce fut donc avec mauvaise volonté qu'il monta l'escalier avec Killy et Stacie dans les bras, sous les moqueries de ceux qui n'avaient pas été autorisés à assister à la réunion. Sirius lui fit remarquer qu'il ferait une bonne maman, mais que Killy ne pleurait pas uniquement parce qu'elle était fatiguée mais aussi parce qu'il la tenait par la couche. Personne n'eut la bonne idée de venir l'aider, et au fond il les comprenait, mais quand il se retrouva seul en haut avec les trois petites, il se demanda comment Marc et Tom avaient pu avoir eu envie d'un bébé. C'était tellement contraignant, et tellement compliqué, et tellement dégoûtant ! Stacie bavait partout et devait avoir la couche pleine, mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait changée. Lara se débrouillerait après sa maudite réunion !

Il décida que pour des raisons de confort pour lui et Sirius, il valait mieux coucher les deux jumelles au dernier étage. C'était peut-être haut et loin du salon en cas de problème, mais au moins ils dormiraient bien la nuit sans entendre leurs pleurs dès cinq heures du matin. Et puis de toute manière, pourquoi y aurait-il un problème ?

Clara, quant à elle, ne lui demanda pas son avis : elle élut domicile dans une chambre du deuxième étage, au bout du couloir, soit juste à côté de celle d'Hilary. James ricana intérieurement : pauvre petite Hilary qui allait être réveillée aux aurores pour aller jouer avec Clara…

Les deux jumelles pleurèrent encore pendant dix bonnes après avoir été couchées, mais James ne s'en préoccupa pas. Au pire des cas, leurs cris les fatigueraient et elles s'endormiraient plus vite. Et puis il n'avait pas envie de remonter tout l'escalier alors qu'il avait presque atteint le rez-de-chaussée. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était mettre une bonne raclée à tous ceux qui avaient osé se moquer de lui. Sirius le premier, et Hilary en deuxième. Ensuite, il improviserait.

Il se serait attendu à les voir entrain de rire aux éclats, ou de lui préparer un mauvais tour, ou bien encore d'établir un plan pour écouter à la porte du bureau de son père sans se faire prendre, mais il les trouva tous assis calmement dans les différents fauteuils et canapés.

_-_Ah, James, on t'attendait ! s'exclama Klaus. Assis-toi !

Même s'il était majeur depuis quelques semaines, il n'avait pas été autorisé à assister à la réunion car ses parents avaient estimé qu'il devait d'abord finir ses études avant de s'engager.

James s'exécuta et prit place près de Naomi, dans son canapé préféré. Devant l'air sérieux de ses cousins, il se douta que Klaus savait quelque chose d'important et qu'il s'apprêtait à le leur révéler, peut-être pour se venger de ne pas avoir été pris au sérieux par ses parents. D'un coup d'œil, il fit le tour de la salle. Il valait sans doute mieux que Luke aille se coucher… Il était encore trop petit pour parler de choses aussi sérieuses que la réunion, et ses petits yeux bleus se fermaient tout seul.

_-_Va dormir, Luke, dit gentiment James.

_-_Non, je veux rester ! répliqua fermement Luke.

_-_On te racontera demain ! assura James. Va dormir, tu es mort de fatigue !

_-_Promis ?

_-_Promis.

James était sincère. Sa mauvaise humeur s'en était allée : ses cousins n'étaient pas là pour le voir être désagréable avec tout le monde. Cela ne gâcherait-il pas toute la magie de leur été, s'il n'était pas le même qu'à l'ordinaire ?

Luke se leva de son pouf et se frotta les yeux.

_-_Bonne nuit tout le monde, bredouilla-t-il d'une voix endormie.

_-_Bonne nuit ! répondirent en cœur les autres.

_-_Et n'oublie pas de te brosser les dents ! rappela James en souriant. Ta mère a mis tes affaires dans la troisième chambre du troisième étage.

Luke acquiesça et disparut dans l'escalier. Aussitôt, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Klaus, qui alla s'asseoir sur un pouf au centre du salon.

_-_Mes parents m'ont parlé de cette réunion, annonça-t-il. Au début de la semaine. Parce qu'ils savaient que je voudrais participer et que s'ils ne m'en parlaient pas, ça entraînerait beaucoup de complications pour ce soir. Donc ils m'ont dit qu'il allait y avoir cette réunion, et que je n'y participerai pas. Et pour se faire pardonner de ne pas me laisser participer, et bien… Il se trouve qu'ils m'ont aussi expliqué en quoi cela allait consister…

Une bûche explosa dans la cheminée, mais personne ne sembla s'en préoccuper.

_-_Cette réunion a pour but la création d'une organisation secrète, expliqua Klaus.

_-_Une organisation secrète ? répéta Sophia, incrédule. Pour faire quoi ?

_-_Pour espionner Vous-Savez-Qui.

Aucun mot ne vint rompre le silence qui s'installa. Alors c'était cela, songea James. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Si Dumbledore avait été invité, ce n'était pas un hasard : il n'y avait pas d'organisation secrète contre Voldemort qui tienne sans Dumbledore comme membre.

_-_Ils veulent contrer ses attaques, continua Klaus. Alors ils vont espionner, retirer des informations sur tout ce qu'ils peuvent, et… ce sera très dangereux…

James sentit son cœur s'enfoncer quelque part dans sa poitrine. Ses deux parents allaient-ils vraiment faire partie de cette organisation secrète ? N'étaient-ils pas suffisamment en danger comme ça ? Il ne supporterait pas de les perdre. Pouvaient-ils vraiment lui faire ça ? Il allait retourner à Poudlard tandis qu'ils risqueraient leur vie pour une cause perdue…

_-_Ils appellent ça l'Ordre du Phénix. Dumbledore en est le chef, bien entendu.

_-_Et pendant combien de temps vont-ils être en danger comme ça ? ne put s'empêcher de demander James, inquiet pour ses parents qui, étant hauts placés au Ministère, risquaient d'être les premiers touchés.

Klaus respira profondément.

_-_Jusqu'à ce que Voldemort crève…

Le silence ne fut pas brisé, mais du cœur de James s'échappa une longue plainte douloureuse. Si Voldemort osait s'en prendre à ses parents…

Il serra les poings. Pour lui, la décision était déjà prise : dès qu'il aurait fini ses études, il irait rejoindre les rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix et il se battrait pour sauver ses parents. S'ils étaient encore en vie d'ici là…

* * *

Le sommeil de James fut agité et peuplé de mauvais rêves. Alors que quelques jours plus tôt, il rêvait innocemment de Lily Evans dans ses bras, il ne put lutter contre les images qui surgirent dans sa tête, toutes montrant un membre de sa famille mort : cercueil, égorgement, ou simple cadavre pâle, elles le réveillèrent tant de fois qu'au bout d'un moment, il ne put même plus dormir.

En temps normal, il aurait eu envie de sortir prendre l'air ou de monter sur son balai pour se changer les idées et chasser ces horreurs de son esprit. Mais visiblement, son problème n'était _pas _normal. Avoir peur de perdre ses parents à seize ans n'était pas un problème ordinaire.

Résolu à resté éveillé pour empêcher le flot de ses pires peurs le submerger, il s'assit dans son lit et remit ses lunettes sur son nez. Sirius sembla dormir profondément. Ou du moins, il avait les yeux clos et la respiration régulière, même s'il ne ronflait pas comme à son habitude. En prenant bien soin de ne pas le heurter, James l'enjamba et tira les rideaux. Là, il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'accouda sur le rebord, comme lors de ses insomnies. Un courant d'air frais s'engouffra dans sa chambre.

Le ciel était dégagé et les étoiles l'éclairaient de leur douce lueur blanchâtre. Il aimait beaucoup regarder les étoiles. Quand il était petit, son père le rejoignait souvent dehors, et ils s'allongeaient tous les deux l'herbe, main dans la main, pour les regarder droit dans les yeux. Ils parlaient rarement, et pourtant le petit James se sentait bien, là, près de son père qui comprenait tous ses soucis, ces petits soucis qu'un petit garçon peut avoir au cours de sa petite existence.

C'était ces moments-là qui lui revenaient en mémoire quand ça n'allait pas avec l'un de ses parents. Quand il avait l'impression que l'un d'eux l'avait oublié. Alors il réalisait que ses parents ne pourraient jamais l'oublier, car ils lui avaient montré trop de fois depuis sa naissance à quel point ils l'aimaient. Et c'était ces moments-là, simples mais gravés à jamais dans sa tête, qui faisaient que ses parents comptaient tant pour lui. Sirius, qui n'avait jamais connu rien de semblable, lui avait demandé de nombreuses fois pourquoi il était si proche d'eux, pourquoi il les respectait tant. A chaque fois, James lui avait répondu la même chose : que sans eux, au fond, il n'était plus rien. Mais il n'avait pas été satisfait par cette réponse, car certaines choses devaient être vécues pour être comprises. Et Sirius n'avait jamais eu des parents comme les siens. Quoiqu'on puisse dire, Alicia Black n'aimait pas ses fils. Une mère aimant son fils ne le frappait pas parce qu'il ne pensait pas comme elle. Une mère aimant son fils ne le laissait pas quitter la maison avant la majorité. Une mère aimante embrassait son fils sur le front quand il dormait, bordait ses draps tous les soirs, prenait bien soin de lui préparer son petit-déjeuner préféré le matin. Une mère aimante écoutait son fils et l'acceptait tel qu'il était, tolérant son opinion même si elle était différente de la sienne. Une mère aimante était une personne qui serait morte si cela avait permis à son fils de vivre. Et James savait que Rosanna n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde s'il s'agissait de sauver la vie de son fils.

Ses parents étaient sa plus grande faiblesse, il le savait. Autant il serait capable d'être torturé pendant des heures et des heures, autant il ne supporterait pas de les perdre. Si lui-même devait mourir pour sauver leur vie, il le ferait. Et il le ferait aussi pour ses amis, et pour Evans. Seul, il n'était rien. Avec ses proches, il était tout. C'était aussi simple que ça. Ils étaient sa force. Il n'était pourtant pas particulièrement sentimental –on disait même parfois qu'il devrait l'être un peu plus. Mais le fait était que ses parents et ses amis lui avaient tant donné qu'il était prêt à tout pour les remercier.

Et là, il venait d'apprendre que ses parents allaient se mettre encore plus en danger qu'avant… C'était une cause très juste qu'ils désiraient combattre, mais à quel prix, et pourquoi ? N'en faisaient-ils pas déjà assez pour leur pays ?

_-_James ?

C'était Sirius qui venait de se réveiller, peut-être à cause de l'air fais de la nuit. A moitié redressé sur son matelas, il avait les yeux fixés sur son ami et semblait froncer les sourcils.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit-il. Ca ne va pas ?

James haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire passer pour quelqu'un de faible, mais il n'avait pas envie de mentir à son meilleur ami. Alors il garda le silence et reporta son attention sur les étoiles. Une étoile pour chacun de ses proches. La plus brillante pour Sirius, évidemment.

Il l'entendit remuer derrière lui et se douta qu'il allait venir le rejoindre dans peu de temps. Et il n'eut pas tort : quelques secondes à peine passèrent avant qu'il ne sente sa présence près de lui.

_-_Je sais à quoi tu penses, annonça-t-il calmement. Dis-toi qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font.

A nouveau, James resta muet. Sirius avait raison, il en avait conscience. Mais pouvait-il vraiment se l'avouer ?

_-_Tu sais qu'il était temps d'agir, reprit Sirius. Cornedrue, tu le sais… Tes parents sont des héros.

_-_Je m'en fiche. Je me serais contenté de parents normaux.

_-_Ils vont se battre pour que surviennent des jours meilleurs, James. C'est une noble cause. Et quoi que tu puisses en penser, tu ne pourras pas intervenir dans leur choix. Tu aurais fait exactement la même chose, à leur place. Je me trompe ?

_-_Non.

James soupira.

_-_Mais j'ai peur pour eux, c'est tout…

Sirius haussa les épaules.

_-_Tu vas me dire que tu n'avais pas peur pour eux avant, c'est ça ?

James fit non de la tête.

_-_Alors rien ne change vraiment… dit Sirius avec sagesse. Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça, Cornedrue. Ils sont assez grands pour savoir ce qu'ils font. Et puis, combattre les mangemorts, c'est leur boulot. Considère que c'est juste une petite modification de leur planning quotidien…

_-_Et s'ils se font tuer ?

_-_Pas besoin d'être membre de l'Ordre du Phénix pour se faire tuer, ces temps-ci, rappela Sirius non sans raison.

_-_C'est vrai…

_-_Dis-toi qu'ils font ça pour qu'un jour, tu puisses aimer ton fils comme ils t'ont aimé toi… Et là, tu pourras me montrer ce que c'est, des bons parents…

James déglutit péniblement.

_-_Tu… Enfin… Ils ne te manquent pas, les tiens ? demanda-t-il. Je veux dire, horribles ou pas, ils sont tes parents…

Sirius réfléchit un instant.

_-_Non, ils ne me manquent pas.

_-_Mais ils sont ta famille !

Sirius respira une grande bouffée d'air frais et sourit.

_-_Non. Ma famille, c'est vous.

* * *

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 2. J'espère que ça vous plaira!

En ce qui concerne les reviews (vous savez tous comment ça marche! ), j'ai opté pour des réponses directes avec la touche "reply", pour les membres inscrits sur le site. Pour les autres, je répondrai sûrement à la suite de chaque chapitre, comme je le faisais avant, ou directement sur votre boite mail si vous me laissez votre adresse dans la petite case prévue à cet effet.

Voilà pour aujourd'hui... le chapitre 3 sera intitulé **Direction Poudlard** et posté le week-end prochain, sans doute. D'ici là bonne lecture!


	3. Direction Poudlard

**Chapitre 3 : Direction Poudlard.**

C'était la dernière journée de ces merveilleuses vacances. James avait l'impression que quelqu'un, là-haut dans le ciel, avait entendu sa prière : sur tous les après-midis qu'il avait pu passer avec ses cousins, jamais il n'avait eu l'impression que quelque chose avait changé entre eux. C'était toujours la même ambiance, les mêmes rires, les mêmes personnalités. Chacun avait su garder le statut qu'on lui avait attribué des années auparavant : Anthony était resté le paresseux, Steven le petit intellectuel, Naomi la pessimiste, Hilary la rebelle –bien qu'elle partageait désormais ce statut avec James et Sirius.

Il n'aurait pu imaginer de meilleures vacances. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu resterait inoubliable. Ensemble, ils avaient réussi à lui faire oublier tous ses soucis. C'était un pouvoir que la famille Potter devait avoir quand elle était réunie, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Même Sirius avait oublié que le lendemain, il allait revoir ses parents à la gare. Et James, depuis que ses cousins étaient arrivés, n'avait presque pas pensé à Evans…

_-_Bon alors, comment on fait ? marmonna Lucy, la grincheuse du groupe. Si on continue comme ça, demain on n'aura toujours pas fait notre match… Et demain, ça sera trop tard car vous serez tous dans le train pour aller à l'école…

Comme prévu, ils allaient s'affronter dans un nouveau match, pour se départager. James avait bien l'intention de gagner, cette fois-ci. Pas parce qu'il était un mauvais perdant, mais parce qu'il avait la réputation du meilleur joueur de Quidditch de tous ses cousins, et qu'il n'avait pas envie de la perdre.

_-_On n'a qu'à faire les filles contre les garçons, proposa Melissa.

_-_Oui, comme ça on fait du huit contre douze, railla Naomi.

_-_Et alors ? On peut gagner quand même, non ? s'exclama Hilary. Il suffit de regarder les têtes de nœud qu'on a devant nous !

Les garçons ne se gênèrent pas pour montrer leur scepticisme, irrités par l'insulte de leur cousine.

_-_Ok, alors filles contre gars ! lança Anthony. Mais ne venez pas pleurer quand on vous aura écrasées !

Les autres ricanèrent mais les filles relevèrent le défi la tête haute.

_-_De toute façon, à part Jamesie, vous êtes tous trop nuls ! provoqua Sophia en enfourchant son balai.

Les garçons lui rirent à la figure, sous les regards amusés des autres filles.

_-_Bon allez, honneur aux perdantes ! consentit James en enfourchant lui même son tout nouveau balai. A vous le souaffle !

C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient autant dans les airs de la petite clairière. James était persuadé que l'un de ses cousins au moins allait foncer dans un arbre, mais ne le dit pas. Lucy faisait des études de médecine, alors si une telle chose venait à se produire, elle saurait tout de suite quoi faire pour que le maladroit n'ait pas trop mal. Et puis le spectacle serait trop drôle pour qu'il fasse en sorte de l'éviter.

_-_Moi j'arbitre, annonça Whitney, la fiancée de Peter.

C'était sans doute plus prudent, en effet. La jeune femme était enceinte de déjà plusieurs mois et son ventre était assez volumineux. James n'était même pas certain qu'à Noël, son bébé serait toujours dans son ventre. D'après Peter, elle le sentait souvent bouger, alors mieux valait qu'elle reste au sol, juste au cas où.

_-_Ca fait sept contre douze, alors, dit Katleen. Whitney, c'est toi qui dis quand ça commence…

Elle avait déjà le souaffle en main et semblait prête à partir vers les buts, alors que son équipe n'avait même pas décidé des postes de chacun.

Les garçons adoptèrent la méthode qui leur parut la plus efficace : étant largement supérieurs en nombre, ils ne pouvaient pas mettre seulement trois poursuiveurs, deux batteurs, un gardien et un attrapeur. Ils décidèrent alors de tout miser sur leurs poursuiveurs. Ainsi, James se retrouva accompagné Sirius, David, Luke, Steven, Anthony, Marc, Peter et Klaus, tandis que Tim et Tom se portaient volontaires pour assurer le poste de batteurs. Ce fut alors Chester qui se chargea d'attraper le vif d'or, et Quentin de garder les buts. Au pire des cas, si Hilary attrapait encore le vif d'or, ils pourraient tout de même gagner en marquant un maximum de buts.

Mais il s'avéra qu'Hilary se désigna poursuiveuse avec Katleen et Melissa, et non attrapeuse. Ce fut Naomi qui prit sa place, ce qui lui valut plusieurs moqueries de la part de ses cousins. Mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter et fit face à Chester, qui au fond n'était pas beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle : la course pour le vif allait être intéressante. Lara et Lucy (qui tendit le souaffle à Hilary) elles aussi avaient largement la possibilité de rivaliser avec Tim et Tom, les deux jumeaux. James sourit devant les regards à la fois noirs et amusés qu'ils se lançaient mutuellement.

_-_A trois ! s'exclama Whitney. Un… Deux…

Hilary n'attendit même pas le « trois ». Elle fonça entre Sirius et Luke et se précipita vers le but. James la poursuivit mais dut avouer qu'il avait un temps de retard au moment où elle tira. Néanmoins, elle ne marqua pas car Quentin bloqua la balle rouge sans grande difficulté, la narguant par un regard supérieur.

_-_Loupé ! railla-t-il.

Et sans prévenir, il passa le souaffle à James, qui passa à Marc, qui lui repassa. Katleen vint se poster en face de lui pour l'empêcher d'avancer : James n'aurait pu être plus satisfait. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, esquissa un geste vers la droite mais piqua vers le sol et passa tout simplement sous elle. Ses cousins applaudirent de bon cœur, ravis que Katleen se soit fait si facilement berner. Marc ne se priva pas de faire remarquer à sa femme qu'elle manquait un peu de réflexes, et elle lui promit qu'ils règleraient ce petit problème plus tard. Elle continua à poursuivre James qui atteignait déjà les buts.

Feinte, précision et vitesse, les trois mots clés du jeune homme. Les trois mots de sa réussite. Il marqua un but magnifique que Sophia ne put arrêter.

_-_Hé hé, c'est qui, le maître du terrain ? se moqua James, les bras en l'air pour célébrer son but avec ses cousins.

Les filles marmonnèrent quelque chose d'incompréhensible et s'emparèrent du souafle. James décela une belle tentative d'attaque en faucon, mais bien trop prévisible. Sans hésiter, il fonça sur Hilary, qui portait le souaffle sous le bras (James avait appris à ses dépends que c'était une chose à ne jamais faire quand on pouvait l'éviter : mieux valait le serrer d'une main contre son ventre et se courber dessus). Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds en le voyant s'approcher si vite.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu f… commença-t-elle, mais James fut plus rapide : alors que Melissa s'écartait d'elle, terrifiée, James cogna dans le souaffle, qui se délogea directement du bras d'Hilary et alla voler derrière elle. Il s'en saisit aussi facilement que s'il s'agissait d'une feuille virevoltant dans le vent et continua sa course jusqu'au but. Visiblement, Sophia n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer une nouvelle fois la balle, aussi se mit-il à tournoyer autour des buts, l'air de rien. Lorsqu'il lui sembla qu'elle commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait à force de le suivre des yeux, il tira et marqua sous les acclamations de son équipe.

_-_Vingt à zéro ! cria Whitney pour couvrir les protestations des filles.

James marqua encore douze buts avant que ce qu'il avait prédit se produise : Chester, tellement absorbé par le vif d'or, ne vit pas l'arbre qui se rapprochait dangereusement de lui et le percuta de plein fouet. Sans retenue, il éclata de rire, bientôt imité par les autres. Seuls Lucy et Chester ne semblèrent pas trouver cela drôle, et tous deux descendirent de leur balai.

_-_Oh la vache, tu ne l'as pas loupé, l'arbre ! s'exclama Lucy en écartant la main que Chester avait plaquée contre son nez.

Du sang commençait à couler le long de son avant-bras.

_-_Lève la tête, je vais t'arranger ça… Lève, je te dis !

Chester refusait résolument de montrer son visage aux autres.

_-_La honte… marmonna-t-il mais parler ne fit qu'accroître sa douleur.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

C'était Williams qui venait de surgir d'entre les arbres, beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. James ne l'attendait pas avant au moins vingt-deux heures, comme à l'ordinaire.

_-_Chester a foncé dans un arbre, oncle Williams, expliqua Lucy. Et il refuse que je le soigne… Chester, arrête de bouger, bon sang !

Williams leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_Quelle idée, de foncer dans un arbre ! lança-t-il. Chester, tu devrais obéir à ta cousine, elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

_-_Mais la honte ! répéta le blessé. Je dois avoir la tête mauve !

Williams sourit.

_-_Plus tu attendras, plus elle le sera, dit-il. Je te conseille de te dépêcher. James, tu peux venir deux minutes, s'il te plait ?

James haussa les sourcils. Là, au beau milieu du match de Quidditch ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser son équipe, tout de même !

_-_Ca peux attendre la fin du match ? demanda-t-il du haut de son balai.

_-_Non.

Le ton de Williams était ferme et n'admettait aucune réplique. James déglutit péniblement. Il n'avait pas quand son père était sec comme ça. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Son père avait-il appris qu'avec Sirius, il avait passé la nuit à manger des biscuits, ou bien avait-il su qu'avec Hilary, il avait mis des crabes de feu miniatures dans le slip de Luke ?

_-_C'est important, James… s'impatienta Williams. J'ai à te parler avant que tu ne partes, et comme je ne suis pas certain de te voir demain matin…

_-_Attendez-moi pour la suite, dit James aux autres.

_-_Pas la peine, déclara Williams. Finissez le match sans lui, et dépêchez-vous, de préférence. On va bientôt passer à table.

James, dépité, descendit de son balai après avoir souhaité bonne chance à son équipe. Son père avait déjà commencé à repartir vers le manoir avant qu'il n'ait posé le pied à terre.

_-_Attends-moi ! bougonna-t-il. Oh, Papa, attends-moi !

Williams s'arrêta pour l'attendre, apparemment impatient.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe, c'est grave ? s'enquit James. Quelqu'un qu'on connaît est mort ?

_-_Ca n'a rien à voir, James, répondit Williams d'une voix déjà plus douce.

James fut rassuré. Personne de mort, et en plus son père se calmait. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

_-_Ne pose pas trop de questions avant qu'on ne soit arrivé dans mon bureau, demanda Mr Potter. On ne sait jamais…

_-_On ne sait jamais quoi ?

_-_Disons que Voldemort a des oreilles partout, sauf dans mon bureau privé… dit simplement Williams. Un oiseau, une fourmi, un renard errant… On ne sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber, aussi je préfèrerais qu'on se taise jusque là-bas…

_-_Bon, d'accord…

James ne comprenait pas vraiment. Ce que son père allait lui dire était-il si important que ça, pour qu'il ait peur d'être espionné pour un renard commandé par Voldemort, ou une simple petite fourmi ?

Le chemin de retour vers la maison lui parut plus long qu'à l'aller, contrairement à d'habitude. Ce silence entre son père et lui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il aurait voulu parler de n'importe quoi, rien que pour le briser, mais son père avait accéléré le pas et il dut presque courir pour revenir à son niveau.

_-_Qui gagnait le match ? s'enquit Williams.

_-_Nous. On avait cent-quarante points à dix.

_-_Ah. Rien n'est joué, alors…

_-_Non, rien n'est joué…

Restait plus qu'à espérer que Chester se remettrait de ses émotions et attraperait le vif d'or, ou bien que les poursuiveurs mettent encore trois buts –cette seconde option était d'ailleurs plus vraisemblable que la première. Se faire battre pour les filles serait une belle honte pour eux qui s'étaient moquées d'elles !

Williams laissa son fils entrer le premier dans son bureau puis le suivit et ferma la porte, comme toujours. James ignorait pourquoi il la verrouillait. Un réflexe d'auror, sans doute…

_-_Assis-toi, fils…

James obéit et prit place dans le fauteuil en cuir rouge en face du bureau, bureau à la fois très bien rangé et très surchargé. Des dizaines de rapports s'étalaient un peu partout sur le bois, mais aucun d'eux ne venait se mettre à cheval sur un autre, tout comme aucune feuille en vrac n'était visible dans tout ce tas de papiers. Un instant, James se demanda si lui aussi, il aurait autant de rapports à lire s'il était auror, et fut un peu effrayé par le travail qu'il devrait alors fournir. Mais si même l'oncle Andrew y parvenait, il n'y avait normalement pas de soucis…

Il n'était venu que très rarement dans cette pièce de la maison, et pourtant elle était au même étage que sa chambre. Williams n'aimait pas qu'il vienne fouiner dans ses affaires. Il y avait sûrement trop de rapports importants, ou des choses comme ça, qu'il avait peur de voir abîmées ou pire, perdues. Il était vrai que si chacun des tiroirs, chacune des étagères était rempli de paperasse provenant du Ministère, les risques d'égarement étaient considérables, et mieux valait qu'ils restent bien rangés –or, un petit garçon laissait rarement les choses rangées sur son passage, et surtout quand le petit garçon en question s'appelait James. Mais il avait grandi, depuis l'époque où ses parents le surnommaient « la tornade Potter », et n'avait plus vraiment eu la curiosité d'aller voir ce que les tiroirs de son père contenaient, de peur de trahir sa confiance –et il devait avouer que son père aurait eu de bonnes raisons de se sentir trahi s'il l'avait fait. Mais se retrouver là, devant toutes les affaires secrètes de son père, ne le laissait pas indifférent. Qu'avait-il à cacher, pour interdire à son fils d'entrer dans son bureau sans sa permission ? Que pouvait bien renfermer le tiroir tout en haut de l'étagère, à droite, verrouillé à la fois magiquement et avec l'aide d'un cadenas ? Et celui d'en bas, à gauche, qui luisait d'un halo de lumière blanche ?

Cela devait bien faire un an qu'il n'était pas entré dans cette petite pièce, et elle n'avait pas changé. De la disposition des meubles aux articles de journaux décorant les murs, tout était resté exactement comme la dernière fois. La photographie qui le représentait entre ses deux parents était toujours posée sur le bureau, dans le cadre en bois d'acajou qui lui avait été offert par Britney, un jour lointain. James se sentit tout drôle en revoyant le visage du petit James, qui tenait la main de chacun de ses parents et souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, sans même savoir qu'un jour, ses parents seraient trop occupés par un mage noir fou pour continuer à être autant avec lui. Sans même savoir qu'un jour, ses parents seraient tellement en danger qu'il en aurait peur pour eux… Tout comme son cœur se serra quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le cliché représentant toute sa famille, de ses cousins à ses grands-parents. Elle avait été prise la dernière fois qu'il avait été aux Etats-Unis, chez l'oncle Bruce. Là encore, personne ne semblait se soucier de la menace qui allait bientôt tomber sur eux. Et il y avait encore ses grands-parents, sur la photo… Désormais ils étaient décédés tous les deux. Rien de très macabre dans leur mort : juste l'effet du temps. Ils étaient morts de vieillesse, tout simplement. James n'avait pas été vraiment touché par leur décès : il ne les avait pas beaucoup connus, et son grand-père avait passé tellement de temps à combattre les mages noirs qu'il s'était mis à en voir partout. Et la paranoïa était l'une des choses qui énervait le plus James.

_-_C'est ici que ça se passe, Jamesie, rappela Williams en voyant le regard de son fils parcourir la salle.

James reporta immédiatement son attention sur son père, qui s'était maintenant assis en face de lui, derrière le bureau.

_-_Ca fait un moment que tu n'es pas venu ici, pas vrai ? dit Williams en souriant. Rien n'a changé, comme tu peux le voir.

James ne répondit pas.

_-_Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir dans ton bureau, Papa ? demanda-t-il soudain. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Alors qu'ils traversaient les bois, il s'était posé de nombreuses questions sur la raison qui avait poussé son père à lui dire de venir, mais le fait d'être là, dans le bureau en question alors qu'il lui était d'ordinaire interdit, ne faisait que le tourmenter encore plus, car le problème n'en devenait que plus important. Il l'était forcément, sinon son père lui aurait parlé dehors, ou dans sa chambre, ou dans le salon, ou encore ailleurs, mais pas dans son bureau.

Williams soupira.

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu vas tout de suite t'imaginer le pire, James ? Je peux te parler en privé dans mon bureau sans que ce soit la fin du monde, non ? Tu t'inventes tout un tas d'horreurs alors que je n'ai même pas ouvert la bouche ! Je crois que c'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce qu'il y a !

_-_Ce qu'il y a ? répéta James, abasourdi. Ce qu'il y a ? Mais je pensais que tu l'aurais compris !

_-_Compris quoi ?

_-_Que toi et maman, vous êtes entrain de vous fourrer dans un sale guêpier, voilà ce qu'il y a !

_-Pardon_ ?

Williams avait froncé les sourcils. James n'aimait pas ça. Il fallait qu'il dise ce qu'il pense, mais sans aller trop loin dans ses propos. Il ne tenait pas à se disputer avec son père.

_-_Papa… supplia-t-il. Ne rentres pas dans cet Ordre machin chose.

_-_Qui t'as parlé de l'Ordre ?

James se mordit la lèvre. Il avait ce qu'on pouvait appeler une gaffe. Klaus allait sûrement avoir des ennuis, après ça…

_-_Ce n'est pas la question… Vous allez vous mettre en danger, toi et maman, et…

_-_C'est Klaus qui t'en a parlé, c'est ça ? demanda Williams.

_-_Peut-être… dit seulement James.

_-_Il avait promis qu'il ne dirait rien ! bougonna Mr Potter.

_-_Ah parce qu'il a mal fait de nous prévenir ? Il a mal fait de nous dire les risques que vous alliez courir ? s'emporta James. Est-ce que tu comptais seulement me dire la vérité, un jour ?

_-_Non.

La réponse de son père arriva comme un coup de poing dans le ventre de James. Son cœur manqua un battement. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent.

_-_Non ?

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il s'était attendu à entendre. Il avait pensé que son père irait trouver une excuse pour justifier son silence, et qu'il lui assurerait qu'il avait l'intention de tout lui dire, mais non, rien. Son père ne lui aurait rien dit.

Il baissa les yeux, incapable de parler. N'était-il pas assez grand pour être mis au courant de ce genre de choses ? Son père ne lui faisait-il plus confiance ? On l'aurait giflé qu'il n'aurait pas eu plus mal.

_-_Pas par manque de confiance, assura Williams comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

_-_Ouais, ouais, c'est ça…

_-_James… soupira l'auror. James, regarde-moi…

Mais James garda résolument les yeux fixés sur ses genoux.

_-_James, s'il te plait…

Williams se leva : James entendit le raclement de son siège sur le plancher composant le sol. Il croisa obstinément les bras sur sa poitrine pour lui montrer que c'était trop tard : le mal était fait.

La main de son père vint se poser doucement contre sa joue et il ne put que relever la tête car ce geste, il l'avait fait des centaines de fois quand il était petit, pour le rassurer. Le visage de Williams était paisible et dégageait un incroyable calme. James réalisa comme il avait su rester le même. Ces mêmes yeux bleus le regardaient de la même façon, à la seule différence près qu'ils étaient désormais entourés de quelques rides et de cernes profondes.

_-_James… Ce n'est pas par manque de confiance en toi, que je n'avais pas l'intention de t'en parler, crois-moi…

_-_C'est pour quoi, alors ?

_-_Je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlé à ça.

James fronça les sourcils.

_-_Comment ça ?

_-_Je te connais. Tu vas vouloir être au courant de tout ce qui se dit aux réunions de l'Ordre. Tu vas vouloir t'impliquer et te battre à nos côtés. Tu vas, en quelque sorte, te mettre toi aussi en danger. Et je ne veux pas de ça. Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas de ça.

_-_Parce que tu crois que moi, j'ai envie que vous vous jetiez dans la gueule du loup ? répliqua James un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Vous êtes déjà en plein dans sa ligne de mire, ça ne vous suffit pas ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser dans la ligne de mire de qui pour se faire comprendre.

_-_Nous ne sommes pas dans sa ligne de m…

_-_Arrête, Papa, _arrête_ ! s'énerva James. Ne fais pas comme si tout allait bien. Vous êtes parmi les meilleurs aurors de ce pays. S'il y a quelqu'un que Voldemort veut supprimer, c'est bien vous. Et en plus de ça, vous allez aller jouer les espions ? Mais moi, je suis où, là-dedans ? S'il vous arrive quelque chose, je fais quoi ? Je vais chez un de tes frères et sœurs ? A condition qu'ils soient toujours vivants, eux aussi, bien sûr ! Ou alors je vais chez Sirius, à Londres ? Ca peut être bien aussi, non ?

_-_James, ne mélange pas tout ! Personne n'est censé savoir que nous faisons partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ! déclara Williams.

_-_Ah ouais, personne ? Mais ne prends pas les gens pour des imbéciles, papa ! Ils devineront ! Tout le monde finira par savoir ! Et au moment où vous serez là, avec une baguette pointée droit sur vous, vous…

_-_James…

_-_… vous vous direz que vous êtes morts pour votre pays mais que votre fils avait raison ! coupa James, en colère.

_-_Nous ne mourrons pas, James ! dit sèchement Williams.

_-_Ah non ? Mais enfin, les mangemorts sont indénombrables ! Ouvre les yeux ! Vous vous battrez à un contre vingt ! C'est bien beau, de dire qu'on ne mourra pas, mais c'était ce que disaient les Doll, les Whitechapel, les Mercraft, les… Papa, n'y va pas, je t'en supplie !

_-_Il est des choses qui méritent qu'on meurt pour elles, James… dit calmement Williams. La paix en est une. Tu es jeune, et pour toi tout ceci doit être un peu confus, mais un jour, tu comprendras.

_-_Alors tu t'en fiches, de ce que je vais devenir si vous vous faites tuer ? demanda tristement James.

_-_Non, je ne m'en fiche pas. Mais je ne suis pas inquiet, car je sais que tu es fort. Un vrai Potter. Et si par malheur, nous devions mourir, je sais que tu seras là pour continuer notre noble tâche jusqu'au bout, et ton fils après toi s'il le faut. Tu as toute ma confiance…

James ne trouva rien à répondre à cela.

_-_Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais que nous passions à la réelle raison pour laquelle je t'ai emmené ici…

De l'affaire, James avait complètement oublié qu'en effet, ils n'étaient pas venus pour parler de l'Ordre du Phénix.

_-_Si tu es ici, c'est parce qu'avant que tu ne partes, j'aimerais te confier un objet d'une extrême importance.

Williams s'avança vers le tiroir d'en haut à droite, celui qui était verrouillé par de la magie et un cadenas. James sentit la curiosité s'insinuer en lui mais s'efforça de ne pas le montrer : il était un peu honteux de passer d'un sentiment à l'autre d'une telle façon.

Le tiroir semblait ne pas contenir d'objets pouvant laisser imaginer de grands mystères. James eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir des papiers et de deviner une photographie usée avant que son père ne le referme, tenant à la main une sorte de petit couteau incrusté de pierres précieuses.

_-_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Williams le posa bien en évidence sur son bureau, comme s'il avait peur de l'abîmer.

_-_Une dague.

James attendit avec espoir une suite qui ne vint pas.

_-_Et ? Tu veux que je la garde à ta place ?

Il trouvait quelque peu invraisemblable de penser que cette dague serait plus en sûreté entre ses mains que dans le tiroir surprotégé de son père, dans un manoir gardé par un sortilège de Fidelitas.

_-_A vrai dire, j'aimerais que tu y veilles plus que tout autre objet que tu possèdes… expliqua Mr Potter. Tu peux faire ça ?

James hocha la tête mais ne manqua pas de lui exposer son point de vue sur le sujet.

_-_Disons qu'un sortilège de Fidelitas peut être facilement brisé, répondit Williams. Et un connaisseur peut tout aussi facilement contrer le sortilège autour de mon tiroir.

_-_Et le cadenas ?

_-_Il vient d'une boutique moldue, alors je doute de son efficacité. Mais on ne sait jamais. Il existe de très grands sorciers qui sont incapables de se servir du moindre objet moldu.

_-_Et tu crois qu'avec moi, il sera plus en sécurité ?

Williams sourit.

_-_C'est bien la première fois que je te vois douter de toi, Jamesie ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

James lui rendit son sourire.

_-_Je ne sais pas, je pourrais le perdre, ou me le faire voler… Je ne suis pas infaillible !

_-_Dis-toi qu'il vaudrait mieux pour toi que ça n'arrive pas, dit seulement Williams. A toi de mettre en œuvre les moyens nécessaires pour ça. Mais s'il te plait, ne prends pas ton rôle à la légère. C'est très important… Et ça serait bien que ça reste secret. Préviens Sirius, Remus et Peter si tu le veux, mais personne d'autre, d'accord ? Et encore, si tu pouvais l'éviter…

James fit oui de la tête.

_-_Elle vient d'où au juste, cette dague ? s'enquit-il car il n'en avait jamais vu de semblable.

_-_Je ne peux pas te le dire. Ni d'où elle vient, ni à quoi elle sert. Mais…

Williams ne termina pas sa phrase.

_-_Mais ? répéta James.

_-_Mais si tu la perds, il se peut que se soit la fin de Poudlard…

* * *

_-_James, dépêche-toi, bon sang ! gronda Rosanna du bas de l'escalier alors que James s'empressait de finir sa valise.

_-_Oui, oui, j'arrive !

Sa main se posa sur quelque chose de froid : la dague que son père lui avait donné la veille… Un instant, il resta là à la regarder, immobile, comme absorbé par la beauté de l'objet. Une si petite chose avait-elle réellement de tels pouvoirs dévastateurs, ou son père avait-il seulement voulu l'effrayer pour qu'il en prenne bien soin ?

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Cornedrue ? marmonna Sirius. Grouille-toi, on va louper le train ! C'est quoi, ce truc ?

James le jeta dans sa valise avant qu'il ne puisse regarder par-dessus son épaule et fourra une robe de sorcier par-dessus.

_-_Rien, rien. Vas-y sans moi, et dis à ma mère que j'arrive !

En effet, Rosanna commençait à s'impatienter et sa voix résonnait dans toute la maison, pour dire à quiconque voulait bien l'écouter qu'il fallait faire vite s'ils ne voulaient pas manquer la rentrée scolaire.

Les vacances étaient passées à une allure folle. C'était fou comme il avait pu s'amuser alors qu'au début de l'été, il avait été seul, à rêver de Lily et à faire désespérément ses devoirs pour s'occuper. Ses cousins avaient été géniaux. Ses cousines avaient été géniales. Sirius avait été génial. Tout cet été avait été génialement génial. Il n'était pas certain d'en avoir jamais passé un aussi bien. Il aurait juste fallu que Peter et Remus soient là, et tout aurait été parfait. Les petites, qui au début lui avaient semblé être trois petits monstres, avaient été adorables et il s'était trouvé un goût pour jouer le papa. Il s'était même promis qu'avec Lily, il ferait aux moins quatre mômes. Quatre petits morveux qui feraient tout plein de bêtises, comme lui. Ils auraient ses cheveux, et les yeux de leur mère. Lily avait un si beau regard qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement, de toute manière. C'était sûr : cette année, Lily tomberait amoureuse de lui. Il avait parié un galion avec tous ses cousins, malgré le fou rire de Sirius qui n'avait pas cessé de répéter à quiconque voulait l'entendre qu'à la fin de l'année, il serait fauché. Avec du recul, c'était sans doute vrai : Lily ne tomberait jamais amoureuse de lui, mais sur le coup, tout lui avait paru possible. Peut-être à cause de la potion d'allégresse qu'Hilary avait mis dans son verre lors du dîner…

Finalement, les garçons avaient tout de même gagné le match, grâce aux buts de Sirius, Marc, David et, à la grande surprise de tous, Luke. James avait appris plus tard que son petit cousin était en fait passé lui-même dans le but avec le souaffle alors que Sophia n'avait rien compris à ce qui se passait.

Ils avaient organisé une nouvelle chasse au trésor. Lucy avait tout de suite ronchonné, estimant que c'était un jeu stupide pour les gamins, mais elle s'était tout de même beaucoup amusée, comme tous les autres. L'esprit des réunions entre Potter ne s'était pas du tout envolé, en fin de compte…

Sirius avait été sidéré de découvrir ce que c'était qu'une famille soudée. Il avait confié à son meilleur ami que s'il avait pu choisir sa famille, c'était une comme la famille Potter qu'il aurait choisie. Andrew, qui l'avait entendu dire ça, lui avait alors assuré que désormais, il était bel et bien devenu un Potter. Pas en apparence (il lui manquait tout de même l'inévitable chevelure indomptable) mais en idéologie. Et personne n'avait eu l'envie de le contredire. Il était évident que Sirius avait bel et bien réussi à s'intégrer dans cette famille, exploit qui avait du mérite, en particulier quand il était réalisé par un Black.

Jamais James n'avait eu autant envie de rester chez lui à la fin des vacances. Poudlard avait toujours été pour lui une seconde maison, dans laquelle il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait, libre comme l'air. Mais revoir sa famille lui avait apporté quelque chose de plus qu'à l'ordinaire, et tous ces petits moments de bonheur qu'il avait vécu au cours de l'été lui laissait un goût amer à la simple pensée que c'était fini. Le mieux aurait été que ses oncles et tantes restent au manoir pour toute l'année et que ses cousins aillent avec lui à Poudlard. Mais ç'aurait été en demander beaucoup trop, et il était déjà très satisfait du cadeau que ses parents lui avaient fait –par obligation ou non.

Ce fut avec chagrin que James referma sa valise après y avoir déposé sa cape d'invisibilité. Cette cape avait appartenu à son père, autrefois… C'était tout de même la preuve que Williams, malgré l'assiduité qu'il réclamait dans son travail scolaire, n'était pas contre ses sorties nocturnes dans les couloirs du château, contrairement à ce qu'il laissait entendre quand il était avec Rosanna… Encore une manifestation du lien qui les unissait, lui et son père…

_-_Allez, Cornedrue ! pressa Sirius. Il faut encore qu'on dise au revoir à tout le monde !

Sirius se tut, une expression de félicité au visage.

_-_C'est bien la première fois que je dirai au revoir à quelqu'un avant la rentrée… réalisa-t-il. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ces vacances, mon vieux…

James sourit.

_-_Maraudeurs un jour et pour toujours, non ?

_-_Ouais…

Sirius hocha la tête.

_-_Ouais, t'as raison…

Tous deux s'emparèrent de leurs valises et sortirent de la chambre de James pour rejoindre l'agitation qui régnait dans l'escalier bouché par le monde qui s'y entassait. Marc, le plus proche d'eux, soupira d'impatience.

_-_C'est Melissa qui a perdu une boucle d'oreille sur une des marches, expliqua-t-il. Alors elle cherche, mais elle fait bouchon…

_-_On a un train à prendre dans moins d'une demi-heure, rappela James. Il n'y a pas moyen qu'elle la cherche après, sa boucle d'oreille ? Elle a le temps, non ? Hilary a dit qu'ils devaient être à Washington seulement pour quatorze heures…

_-_Bah écoute, tu vois ça avec elle… marmonna Marc.

_-_Attends, j'ai une meilleure idée ! s'exclama Sirius.

Il rouvrit sa valise et en sortit une balle rebondissante ensorcelée par lui et James au cours de l'été. Sans scrupule, il la lança dans l'escalier et elle se mit à rebondir partout sur les murs sans jamais s'arrêter, laissant à chaque contact une trace verte et visqueuse. L'effet produit fut l'effet désiré : la foule dans l'escalier, peu désireuse d'être aspergée de ce liquide gluant, avança précipitamment vers le rez-de-chaussée, entraînant Melissa avec elle.

_-_Hey ! Bien joué ! félicita James.

Il saisit sa valise et dévala lui-même les marches à toute allure.

_-_Oboulo, tu as du travail ! lança-t-il.

Sirius lui emboîta le pas en s'excusant auprès de l'elfe, qui avait tout de suite accourut avec un chiffon à la main.

_-_Oboulo est ravi d'avoir un peu de travail ! assura-t-il. L'ami du maître ne doit pas s'en faire !

Il était près de onze heures moins vingt-cinq quand tout le monde fut rassemblé dans le salon. Même Williams avait résisté à l'envie d'aller travailler tôt pour saluer son fils avant son départ. James lui en fut d'ailleurs très reconnaissant et ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de le lui dire quand il le prit dans ses bras.

_-_Prends bien soin de toi, Jamesie… implora Williams en serrant son fils très fort contre lui. Je te promets qu'on se reverra bientôt !

_-_Toi aussi, pends soin de toi, papa… Et prends soin de maman. Elle a besoin de toi…

_-_Promis…

Ils ne reparlèrent pas de la dague. C'aurait été gâcher leurs aux revoirs. Et ils savaient tous les deux que toute façon, ç'aurait été inutile. James savait ce qu'il avait à faire, et il ne décevrait pas son père.

_-_Ca y est, tu repars… murmura Hilary à son oreille quand il fut passé dans ses bras à elle. A peine retrouvés qu'on doit déjà se séparer à nouveau…

_-_Ouais… Je suis content de t'avoir eue à mes côtés cet été, avoua James.

_-_Moi aussi, je suis contente…

Elle était sincère, c'était évident. Sinon des larmes ne perleraient pas le coin de ses beaux yeux verts…

_-_Tu m'écriras ?

_-_Tous les jours s'il le faut, promit James.

_-_Allons, ce n'est qu'un au revoir ! assura Christopher, impatient de prendre son neveu dans ses bras lui aussi.

_-_Ouais, juste un au revoir, répéta Hilary, comme pour se persuader elle-même.

Elle essuya d'un revers de manche la larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue.

_-_Où est Sirius ? demanda-t-elle.

_-_Là, répondit le concerné en se frayant un chemin entre les oncles et tantes de James.

Sans préambule, elle le prit à son tour dans ses bras, et James sourit devant l'ait surpris de son ami. S'il y avait quelqu'un avec qui il avait ficelé des liens d'amitié durant l'été, c'était bien elle.

_-_Toi aussi tu m'écriras, mon petit macho préféré… dit-elle en souriant à travers ses larmes.

_-_Oui, avec James on te fera des lettres communes, comme ça il n'y aura pas d'histoires…

Elle hocha la tête.

_-_Les autres attendent, affirma-t-elle.

James lui sourit et étreignit l'oncle Andrew, qui rentra son ventre pour paraître moins rond mais qui échoua lamentablement.

_-_Un de ces jours on se refera une partie de Quidditch, tu verras… assura James. Ca sera plus efficace que de rentrer ton ventre…

Andrew rit et lui tapa amicalement l'épaule.

_-_Tu n'oublies pas notre marché, hein ? Tu as eu ton balai, alors…

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, avec Sirius on s'en chargera, garantit James. Maman va hurler, mais tant pis…

Ce fut chacun des membres de sa famille qui lui accorda un petit mot gentil pour son départ, même les nouvelles têtes qu'il ne connaissait que depuis cet été. Il dut se décaler légèrement sur le côté pour embrasser Whitney, et toucha son ventre rond en pensant que la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait, elle serait la maman d'un nouveau petit Potter.

Sa gorge fut serrée quand il s'empara d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette. La perspective de retourner à Poudlard n'était pas mauvaise en elle-même, mais quand reverrait-il tous ces charmants visages la prochaine fois ? Devrait-il attendre encore cinq années ?

Son regard se posa une dernière fois sur Hilary. Elle avait séché ses larmes mais avait toujours de grosses poches rouges sous les yeux. Elle lui sourit une dernière fois. Son cœur se serra mais il jeta la poudre dans l'âtre.

_-_Gare King's Cross, quai 9¾ !

Tout tourbillonna et il se sentit compressé jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le sol de la gare. Le brouhaha familier qui précédait chaque départ retentit à ses oreilles, mais ne lui procura pas cette excitation qui lui était habituelle. A la place resta coincée au fond de sa gorge une envie de faire demi-tour.

Sirius puis sa mère le rejoignirent alors qu'il s'avançait lentement vers le train rouge à la locomotive sifflante, sans pour autant avoir envie d'y monter.

_-_Tu avais oublié ta valise, James ! rouspéta Rosanna en lui tendant ses affaires. Allez vite chercher des places dans le train, je vous attends là !

Sirius prit James par le bras et le mena à une porte du Poudlard Express.

_-_Viens, sinon il n'y aura plus de place et on sera obligé d'aller avec Servilo… dit-il.

_-_Hm.

Tous deux traînèrent leurs valises dans le long couloir du train, jetant un coup d'œil à chaque compartiment devant lequel ils passaient. Malheureusement, Severus Rogue serait encore présent cette année, et comme d'habitude, il prenait un compartiment à lui tout seul. Il n'était pas très aimé, même dans sa maison, et James comprenait parfaitement les Serpentard quand ils disaient qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas. Bien sûr, il n'aimait pas non plus les Serpentard en question, mais les ennemis de ses ennemis, même s'il ne les portait pas dans son cœur, étaient partiellement ses amis.

_-_James ! Sirius !

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vivement en reconnaissant la voix de la jeune fille qui les appelait. Gwenog Jones. Son sourire redonna un peu de gaieté à James. Hilary et Gwenog se valaient : une petite peste contre une autre petite peste.

_-_J'ai vu par la fenêtre que Peter et Remus sont dans le compartiment du fond, déclara-t-elle. Alors, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?

_-_Merveilleuses ! répondirent en même temps les deux jeunes hommes. Sirius est venu chez moi, expliqua James.

Gwenog haussa les sourcils.

_-_Ta mère t'a laissé partir ? s'étonna-t-elle.

_-_Je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix, dit Sirius en souriant. D'ailleurs je suis bien content de ne pas l'avoir croisée sur le quai. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la scène qu'elle m'aurait faite !

_-_Pas pire que tous les ans, si ?

Il était vrai qu'Alicia Black criait toujours les mêmes choses à son fils à chaque rentrée : à savoir qu'il était un petit crétin et qu'il avait intérêt à se tenir à carreau durant l'année sinon ça allait barder à la maison.

_-_Si, si, pire que tous les ans… assura Sirius. Je suis parti définitivement, cette fois.

Gwenog ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

_-_Lily a failli faire pareil, mais à cause de sa sœur, annonça-t-elle. D'ailleurs, est-ce que vous savez si elle est quelque part par là ?

_-_James, est-ce que Lily est quelque part par là ? demanda Sirius.

_-_Je ne l'ai pas vue, en tout cas.

_-_Si James ne l'a pas vue, c'est qu'elle ne doit pas être là, se moqua Sirius.

Gwenog pouffa de rire. Elle savait très bien les sentiments que James éprouvait pour sa meilleure amie, et à vrai dire elle en était plutôt contente. Ce devait sûrement être assez comique pour elle, de voir ses deux meilleurs amis se disputer à propos d'un sentiment non réciproque. Mais elle n'était pas ignoble : elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour que Lily tombe elle aussi amoureuse de James, en passant le plus de temps avec lui entre les cours ou encore en faisant l'éloge de ses qualités à Lily lorsqu'il n'était pas très loin. Mais sa méthode ne devait pas être vraiment efficace, car Lily se montrait toujours aussi détestable avec lui.

_-_Bon, bah moi je vais aller voir si je la trouve, d'accord ? A plus tard, les gars !

Elle les devança et, sa valise à la main, parcourut du regard les compartiments devant lesquels qu'elle passait, comme l'avaient fait les deux garçons avant elle.

_-_Au fond ! se souvint soudain James.

Gwenog n'avait pas eu tort : leurs deux amis les attendaient dans le tout dernier compartiment du train. Remus avait cet air fatigué qui suivait les nuits de pleine lune, et Queudver cet air absent qui le caractérisait quand il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne tourna même pas la tête quand ils ouvrirent la porte : James n'était même pas certain qu'il les ait entendus entrer. En revanche, Remus les accueillit avec un grand sourire. Ses yeux perdirent cette lueur de fatigue pour pétiller de joie. Mais il les salua le plus simplement possible, sans se perdre sous un tas d'exclamations de gaieté : Remus montrait rarement ses émotions et affichait toujours un calme implacable.

_-_Eh ! Salut les gars ! s'exclama Peter comme s'il émergeait d'un rêve.

Il cligna des yeux quatre ou cinq fois, comme chaque fois qu'il voulait revenir à la réalité et quitter définitivement ses songes. James connaissait par cœur les tics de ses amis, et ceux de Peter étaient de loin les plus drôles, si bien qu'ils lui donnaient parfois un air d'idiot. Son physique ne l'aidait pas pour prouver le contraire : le visage lunaire et le ventre un peu plus rond que la normale, il s'attirait souvent des moqueries, en particulier de la part des Serpentard qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie : à défaut de ricaner de James, ce qu'ils n'osaient presque jamais faire en raison de ses parents et de son talent en duel, ils s'en prenaient à son ami le plus faible. C'était un comportement lâche, certes, mais qui n'était pas rare à Serpentard. Severus Rogue devait être le seul à s'en prendre directement à James ou Sirius, car il n'avait pas de réelle raison de s'attaquer à Peter et Remus : eux n'avaient jamais osé lui faire des mauvais coups comme James et Sirius lui en faisaient. Aussi, James aurait pu avoir une bonne opinion de lui (ou du moins meilleure que celle de ses amis Serpentard) s'il n'avait eu pas la sale manie de l'attaquer par derrière. Cette attitude était pour lui la plus lâche possible lors d'un duel, avec le fait de se battre à deux, trois voire quatre contre un. Mais lui-même ne disait jamais non à un peu d'aide de Sirius quand il était en mauvaise posture, aussi n'avait-il jamais parlé de cela à ses amis.

_-_Passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda posément Remus.

_-_Merveilleuses ! répétèrent James et Sirius d'une même voix.

_-_Tu as supporté ta mère, Patmol ? demanda malicieusement Remus.

De toute évidence, il était déjà au courant de toute l'histoire.

_-_Je l'ai croisée Chemin de Traverse, expliqua-t-il. Elle parlait du votre repas de famille à je ne sais pas qui. Une femme. Grande, aux cheveux noirs. Pas très jolie, d'ailleurs.

_-_La tante de Servilo, dit aussitôt Sirius. Ma mère et elle sont très amies.

_-_Moi j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi on ne vous a pas vus comme d'habitude, le jour de la distribution des listes, bougonna James.

_-_Ma mère a voulu que je fasse ma valise avant de partir chez ma tante Charlotte, dit Remus, désolé. J'ai insisté pour les faire plus tard, mais elle n'a pas voulu.

_-_Ah, et c'était bien, en Cornouaille ? demanda Sirius.

_-_Génial ! s'exclama Remus. Il y avait plein de Korrigans partout, et avec Charlotte, on sortait toujours le soir. Jusqu'à ce que nous nous fassions prendre par les Korrigans !

Peter laissa s'échappa une exclamation d'admiration.

_-_Tu t'es fait prendre par les Korrigans ? s'exclama-t-il. La vache !

_-_Queudver, les Korrigans ne sont pas des bêtes sanguinaires ! rappela Sirius.

_-_Non, mais ils peuvent parfois se montrer un peu cruels, assura Remus. Ils nous on gardés toute la nuit parce qu'on ne les faisait pas assez rire. Tu sais comment ils sont : tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est s'amuser. Alors nous, au début, on ne savait pas trop quoi faire, alors ils s'ennuyaient. Du coup, ils nous ont laissés dans notre coin et ont commencé à faire la fête sans nous. Nous, on s'est dit que c'était le moment ou jamais. On s'est mis à danser à notre tour, de nos danses d'humains. On a fait aussi ridicule que possible, et ça les a fait sourire. Mais ça n'était pas encore assez pour eux. Nous, on a continué, parce qu'au fond, on s'amusait bien. Et petit à petit, à force de nous voir rire, ils se sont assis et nous ont regardés. Alors on a continué comme si de rien n'était à faire les clowns en essayant de ne pas trop rire. Et finalement, ce sont eux qui se sont joints à nous pour danser comme les humains. Le spectacle était tellement comique qu'ils nous ont dit qu'ils nous remerciaient et qu'on pouvait partir. Mais le plus incroyable, c'est qu'aucun de nous n'avait envie de partir, maintenant qu'on était libre de choisir. Et on est resté avec eux toute la nuit à danser comme des fous. C'était dément !

_-_Et ensuite ?

_-_Ensuite, Koulak, le chef de la tribu, nous a dit qu'on pouvait revenir quand on voulait et qu'on était maintenant des amis. La classe, hein ?

Les trois autres acquiescèrent.

_-_Et toi, Peter ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas pu nous rejoindre Chemin de Traverse ? questionna James.

Peter rougit.

_-_J'avais oublié…

James le regarda avec lassitude.

_-_Mon pauvre Queudver, tu es désespérant…

_-_James, ta mère te fait signe de venir, dit Sirius en collant son nez contre la vitre.

Retrouver tous ses amis lui avait fait oublier qu'il n'avait pas dit au revoir à sa mère. Il balança sa valise, prit Sirius par le bras et courut dans le couloir, alors que les compartiments étaient désormais tous pleins.

Rosanna jetait un coup d'œil à sa montre quand ils descendirent du véhicule. Elle accourut vers eux, s'assura qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié et prit son fils dans ses bras, le cœur battant si fort que James le sentit cogner contre sa poitrine.

_-_Tu fais attention à toi, cette année, d'accord ? lança-t-elle. Pas de sorties nocturnes ailleurs que dans l'enceinte du château, et pas de bêtises avec les profs. Et ne parles pas à tort et à travers de ce qui s'est passé cet été, ni de ce que ton père t'a donné…

James vit Sirius lui jeter un regard interrogateur mais promit à sa mère qu'il serait sage –sans oublier de croiser les orteils : s'il avait croisé ses doigts, Rosanna l'aurait vu.

_-_Et toi, Sirius, reviens quand tu veux au manoir ! s'exclama-t-elle en embrassant Sirius. Tu seras toujours le bienvenue à la maison !

La locomotive rouge du Poudlard Express siffla et des volutes de fumée s'en échappèrent. Les retardataires encore sur le quai se hâtèrent vers les portes, alors que déjà le train commençait à avancer.

_-_Allez-y, maintenant ! s'écria Rosanna. Vite, vous allez le manquer !

James et Sirius, après l'avoir saluée une dernière fois, se mirent à courir pour rattraper le train. Sautant pour s'accrocher à la porte en mouvement, ils parvinrent à se hisser à l'intérieur et à rejoindre le couloir. James, quand il regarda par la fenêtre, se rendit compte que le quai 9¾ était déjà très loin derrière.

_-_Alors ça y est, on est parti… murmura Sirius avec une pointe de nostalgie.

_-_Ouais, on est parti…

* * *

Le voyage ne fut pas bien différent des autres années. Tous les quatre passèrent la majeure partie de leur temps à discuter, rire ou éventuellement à faire une partie de bataille explosive, et ils reçurent la visite de nombreux élèves de l'école. Franck Longdubat, avec qui ils partageaient leur dortoir, vint notamment leur dire bonjour et leur raconter au passage ses vacances avec Alice, sa petite amie de Gryffondor. Ils étaient allés tous les deux en Grèce et il en gardait un impressionnant bronzage. C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas venu à Æternum Asylus cet été : ses parents avaient pris le soin de prévoir ses vacances de façon à ce qu'il ne soit pas là pour les accompagner. Franck était un peu comme James : s'il avait su et pu, il serait directement rentré dans l'Ordre, bien que pour lui, l'héroïsme aurait été la cause principale de son choix. Il s'entendait très bien avec les Maraudeurs. James et lui envisageaient même de faire ensemble leurs études après Poudlard, puisqu'ils avaient tous les deux le désir de devenir aurors, pour suivre la route de leurs parents.

Gwenog repassa aussi leur parler un moment, accompagnée de Lily (au plus grand bonheur de James qui afficha dès qu'il la vit son plus beau sourire et passa une main dans ses cheveux) et de ses deux autres amies de Gryffondor : Alice McFlood et Hestia Jones. Gwenog et Hestia n'avaient pourtant aucun lien de parenté, et le fait d'avoir un nom commun se révélait parfois être très pénible, pour l'une comme pour l'autre.

Les filles restèrent un bon quart d'heure dans leur compartiment, malgré la réticence de Lily qui soupirait à s'en fendre l'âme pour montrer son agacement. James réalisa quand elle partit soudainement, sans même prévenir ses amies, qu'il était sans doute allé trop loin dans son récit du match entre cousins. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas dû être très réaliste en racontant qu'il avait dû éviter un avion et qu'il avait failli y laisser sa peau.

Mais ces visites agréables furent aussi accompagnées de rencontres bien moins plaisantes. Quand il vit apparaître derrière la fenêtre de la porte deux visages massifs aux trais de travers, il comprit qu'Amycus et Alecto Carrow, sans doute accompagnés de leur bande idiote de Serpentard, allaient leur imposer leur présence.

En effet, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit une seconde plus tard, et les Serpentard entrèrent sans aucune gêne.

_-_Oh, mais il y a du monde, là-dedans ! railla Alecto Carrow, sans doute l'une des filles les plus laides de Poudlard. Où est Evans ?

_-_Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde, dit sèchement Gwenog.

_-_Ne t'énerve pas Gwemoche, on voulait juste savoir si on devra supporter son odeur de sang-de-bourbe cette année encore, minauda Amycus.

Les autres ricanèrent, et un rire s'éleva plus fort que les autres. James, qui se força à rester calme, sentit Sirius se raidir à côté de lui : Regulus s'était avançé pour se mettre bien en évidence devant les yeux de son frère. En effet, Amycus était tellement grand et corpulent que n'importe qui pouvait se cacher derrière lui sans aucune peine.

_-_Salut, frèro ! lança Regulus.

_-_Dégage, ordonna Sirius.

_-_Non.

_-_Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec ce genre de racaille, Regulus, conseilla Sirius comme si son frère n'avait rien dit. Ils risquent de te refiler leur mocheté.

Les Black avaient toujours été de très beaux sorciers, et Regulus ne faisaient pas exception, même si Sirius était loin devant lui dans le cœur des filles, à la fois parce que ses traits étaient mieux dessinés et parce que son caractère en effrayait beaucoup moins.

_-_Et toi, tu as vu avec qui tu traînes ? dédaigna Regulus. Des sang-de-bourbe, des lèche-bottes du Ministère… Tu es tombé très bas, frèro… Je dirais même que tu as touché le fond.

_-_Peu m'importe où j'atterris, du moment que vous n'y êtes pas ! rétorqua Sirius.

_-_Maman veut que tu saches que ce n'est pas la peine que tu reviennes à la maison pour Noël.

_-_Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Et dis à maman que je l'emmer…

_-_Oh, coupa Regulus en ricanant, ce n'est pas très poli, ce que tu dis là !

_-_Bon, t'as fini ? gronda James.

_-_On t'a parlé, Potter ? agressa Avery.

_-_Allez, venez les gars, on se tire, lança Aubrey Bertram. Ca pue, ici.

Les autres acquiescèrent et s'en allèrent de leur démarche supérieure. Regulus, cependant, resta un moment de plus dans le compartiment, à tuer son frère du regard. Sirius n'avait pas une attitude bien différente : tous deux se fixaient des yeux sans jamais ciller. James savait que pour son ami, détourner le regard reviendrait à s'incliner devant l'ennemi, et malgré tout ce qu'il dirait, Sirius était un Black, et un Black ne se rendait que très rarement. C'était une qualité en temps normal, mais c'était complètement inutile quand son adversaire en question était lui aussi un Black.

_-_Sirius, laisse tomber…murmura James en lui prenant le bras.

Mais Sirius se dégagea de sa prise en claquant sa langue d'impatience.

_-_T'as vu, Regulus, il est gentil, James, pas vrai ? Il voudrait que je te laisse l'emporter contre moi ! Il a beaucoup d'humour !

_-_Tu te prends pour quelqu'un, quand tu es avec lui, répliqua Regulus, mais moi je sais ce que tu es quand tu es seul à la maison !

_-_Et toi, pour qui tu te prends quand tu es avec maman, hein ? grinça Sirius entre ses dents.

Il semblait prêt à bondir. James nota d'ailleurs que sa main se déplaçait petit à petit vers sa baguette. Lui-même mit la main sur la sienne, prêt à intervenir en cas de nécessité. Remus en fit de même, aux aguets.

_-_C'est sûr que quand elle est avec toi, tu fais le petit malin, parce qu'elle te défendra quoi qu'il arrive, mais là, maintenant, si je t'attaquais, qu'est-ce que tu ferais, hein ?

Regulus ne répondit pas. Il était vrai qu'en trois années à Poudlard, il n'avait pas dû apprendre grand-chose pour bien se défendre seul. C'était souvent à partir de la quatrième année que le programme était plus intéressant en matière de sortilèges de duel.

_-_Si tu t'en prends à moi, Maman te tuera, et je ne plaisante pas, avertit Regulus.

_-_Oh, mais ne te fais pas de souci, je sais mieux que toi ce dont maman est capable, dit Sirius en souriant sans joie.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Visiblement, lui aussi aurait été capable de tuer, à cet instant.

_-_Bon, Regulus, tu dégages, décida d'intervenir James.

_-_Regulus, je suis préfet, ajouta Remus. McGonagall sera mise au courant.

_-_Allez tous au Diable ! jura Regulus en s'éloignant. Toi le premier, Sirius. J'espère bien que tu te feras descendre avant la fin de l'année. Je veillerai personnellement à ça.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui si violemment que le carreau se brisa. Hestia Jones soupira et d'un coup de baguette magique le répara.

Sirius laissa sa main retomber mollement, alors qu'elle avait presque atteint la poche qui contenait sa baguette. Il respira profondément et évita de croiser le regard de ses amis.

_-_Sale petit con… marmonna-t-il. Un jour il me le paiera.

_-_Tu m'as fait très peur, là, Patmol… avoua James. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de devenir si agressif, tout d'un coup ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça !

_-_Je suis comme ça tous les étés, signala Sirius. Voilà pourquoi je suis parti.

Il tapa du poing contre la table. Elle vibra si fort que le jeu de cartes de Peter tomba à terre.

_-_J'aurais dû partir il y a bien longtemps, marmonna-t-il. Avant que ça dégénère à ce point-là.

Les filles, sans doute parce qu'elles se sentaient de trop, se levèrent et les laissèrent, leur faisant signe de la main pour les saluer.

_-_Mais je croyais que… enfin, tu m'avais dit que ton départ s'était bien passé… fit remarquer James.

_-_Pas si bien que ça…

Sirius serrait les dents. James, Remus et Peter se regardèrent, incrédules, ne sachant que dire.

_-_Vous croyiez vraiment qu'elle m'aurait laissé partir comme ça, sans rien dire ? reprit Sirius. Faut pas rêver. Elle m'a rattrapé quand j'étais dans le couloir, juste devant la porte.

_-_Et ?

James appréhendait la suite. Lui aussi savait de quoi Alicia Black était capable quand elle était en colère… Mais Sirius ne semblait pas décidé à répondre.

_-_Elle n'a pas utilisé de sortilège impardonnable sur toi, j'espère ? demanda Peter d'une petite voix, ôtant les mots de la bouche de James.

Sirius fit non de la tête.

_-_Elle l'a condamné au malheur pour toute sa vie, acheva Remus.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

_-_Je l'ai entendue le dire à la tante de Rogue, rappela-t-il pour se justifier.

_-_De toute façon, ça ne marche pas, sinon je n'aurais pas passé un été si extraordinaire, déclara sèchement Sirius.

_-_Tu crois qu'elle a raté son coup ? s'enquit Peter.

_-_Ouais. Et de toute façon, je m'en fiche. J'ai bien l'intention de m'amuser encore, cette année.

_-_Mais si tu es maudit… commença Peter.

_-_Il s'en fiche ! coupa James. Tu vois bien que ça l'énerve, de parler de ça ! Alors on n'en parle plus !

Mais au fond de lui, James sentait qu'au contraire, il avait envie d'en parler lui aussi. Sirius avait beau se montrer optimiste, une malédiction était une malédiction, et si Alicia Black avait prédit le malheur de son fils, son fils allait connaître le malheur. Sirius avait assuré plusieurs fois que mourir ne lui faisait pas peur. La mort n'était donc pas son malheur. Se pouvait-il que, comme lui, Sirius redoute par-dessus tout la mort de ses amis ? Et dans ce cas, cela voulait-il signifier qu'il allait mourir, un de ces jours ?

Il chassa ses sombres pensées de sa tête, à la fois parce que le train commençait à ralentir et parce qu'elles étaient stupides. Bien sûr, qu'il allait mourir. Il était mortel, comme tout le monde. Sirius était sûr de l'échec de sa mère : il fallait lui faire confiance.

Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de penser à l'année qu'il allait passer, entre la dague de son père, qui avait le pouvoir de détruire l'école, et la malédiction de Mrs Black, qui peut-être provoquerait sa mort.

Mais la silhouette de l'école se dessinait déjà petit à petit malgré l'obscurité. Bientôt, le Poudlard Express s'arrêterait. Bientôt, ils seraient autorisés à rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Et bientôt, une nouvelle année qui s'annonçait pimentée allait commencer…

* * *

* * *

voilà pour le chapitre 3, qui j'espère vous plaira encore!

merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une petite review, c'est gentil de votre part! le prochain chapitre sera intitulé "**soirée d'intégration**" et sera sans doute posté le week-end prochain. J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous! d'ici là bonne lecture!


	4. Soirée d'intégration

**Chapitre 4 : Soirée d'intégration.**

_-_Allez, debout !

James ouvrit un œil, puis le second. Les rideaux avaient déjà été tirés. Le soleil brillait tant qu'il dut aussitôt refermer les paupières. Qui donc avait eu l'horrible idée de le réveiller si tôt ? Anthony ? Luke ? David ? Klaus ? Quelle heure était-il, d'ailleurs ?

Il se retourna pour regarder son réveil mais constata qu'il n'y avait tout simplement pas de réveil sur son chevet. Juste une carafe d'eau et sa montre. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? C'était encore Hilary qui lui avait fait un sale coup, sûrement…

_-_Bon, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain, Cornedrue ?

Quelqu'un retira ses draps et James sentit la fraîcheur venir à la rencontre de sa peau. Indigné, il rouvrit les yeux, prêt à s'en prendre à celui qui avait osé lui faire ça, mais resta bouche béante en reconnaissant la pièce. Son dortoir… Remus en face de lui, qui était déjà presque prêt à descendre prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle…

_-_Bon sang !

Il se frappa le front et se traita mentalement d'idiot. Ils étaient de retour à Poudlard depuis la veille. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait !

D'un bond, il sauta du lit mais resta planté là, devant celui (vide) de Sirius. Il lui restait un peu moins d'un quart d'heure. Par quoi devait-il commencer ?

_-_Sirius, magne-toi ! hurla-t-il à son ami, qui monopolisait la salle de bain.

_-_Bon, bah moi je vais chercher les emplois du temps, avertit Remus. Peter est déjà dans la salle commune. Je reviens dans dix minutes.

_-_Ok, dit distraitement James, qui s'était désormais mis à farfouiller dans sa valise dans le but de trouver une robe de sorcier à peu près correcte. Euh, Lunard !

Remus se retourna.

_-_Dis bonjour à Evans de ma part, si tu la vois ! lança james.

Remus sourit et s'en alla. Evans était la deuxième préfète de Gryffondor, mais était beaucoup moins permissive que lui. Elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de les coincer tous les quatre quand ils sortaient le soir, ou de les menacer de les dénoncer à McGinagall quand ils avaient l'intention de faire quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Mais jusqu'alors, elle n'avait jamais osé mettre ses menaces à exécution. James, au début, avait pris cela pour une preuve qu'elle l'aimait. Elle avait rapidement mis fin à ses espoirs, en lui expliquant qu'elle considérait Remus comme un ami et que jamais elle ne le trahirait.

Sirius finit par libérer la salle de bain et James put se laver en deux minutes chrono. A son souvenir, il n'était jamais resté si peu longtemps dans une salle de bain de sa vie. D'habitude, c'était lui qui y passait le plus de temps, prenant bien soin d'arranger ses cheveux pour qu'ils soient à la fois décoiffés mais pas trop, vérifiant que ses vêtements n'avaient pas de faux plis, ou qu'il n'avait pas trop de cernes –cette vérification était le plus souvent nécessaire après les nuits de pleine lune, mais jamais personne n'avait fait le rapprochement entre les poches de ses yeux et le calendrier lunaire.

Finalement, James sortit de la salle de bain au moment même au Remus revenait dans le dortoir, une pile d'emplois du temps à la main. Sirius, sans hésiter, se jeta dessus et harcela son ami de questions au sujet de leur premier cours, de la durée de leur semaine et de leur temps libre entre deux cours particulièrement ennuyeux : ayant à peu près eu les mêmes résultats à leurs BUSEs, il était probable que leurs emplois du temps soient identiques. Mais il s'avéra que les sixièmes années n'avaient pas d'emplois du temps préparé : McGonagall devait passer les voir chacun à tour de rôle pour discuter des matières qu'ils désiraient choisir.

_-_Je me demande bien à quoi ça sert, bougonna Sirius. Qui aurait envie de continuer la divination après les BUSEs ? Ce sont toujours les mêmes matières qui sont choisies, alors…

_-_Moi je pensais que je pourrais continuer la divination, dit timidement Peter. Je n'ai pas eu ma BUSE de potions, alors au lieu de rester tout seul dans la salle commune, je me suis dit que je ferais peut-être mieux de choisir un autre cours qui serait mis à la place…

James haussa les sourcils.

_-_En admettant que les cours de potions et de divination soient à la même heure, pourquoi pas… soupira-t-il. N'empêche, tu aurais pu faire un effort pour avoir ta BUSE. Comme ça, on aurait tous été ensemble pour voir le vieux Slug…

_-_Je ne suis pas certain qu'il en aurait été ravi, fit remarquer Remus avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

_-_De toute façon, la seule chose qui lui plait, c'est Lily, grogna James. Et elle, elle ne se rend même pas compte que si elle a des bonnes notes, c'est uniquement parce que le vieux Slug est un pervers.

_-_James, par pitié, ne commence pas à être jaloux du vieux, supplia Sirius en riant. Je ne crois pas que tu sois tombé si bas !

_-_N'empêche, elle le préfère à moi, assura James. Je suis dégoûté à vie.

_-_C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu la laisses tomber pour chercher une fille _normale_, Cornedrue, conclut Sirius. Allez, je ne crois pas que tu sois fait pour vivre avec une petite Madame-Lèche-Les-Bottes-Des-Profs.

_-_Tu te trompes à son sujet, Patmol, dit Remus. Les gens ont beaucoup d'a priori à son sujet. Regarde, tu crois que Gwenog serait l'amie d'une lèche-bottes, comme tu dis ?

_-_Gwenog n'est pas toujours normale, elle non plus, déclara Sirius. Mais de toute façon, qui que soit vraiment Lily, elle n'aime pas James. Et ça, ce n'est pas un à priori. Tout le monde le sait. Alors ça ne change rien au problème. Il devrait trouver une autre fille. Une fille comme Hilary, tiens ! Vivante, joyeuse, bonne élève mais pas trop sérieuse…

_-_Si tu veux une fille comme ça, je t'en prie, bougonna James. Moi c'est Lily que je veux, un point c'est tout. Maintenant, venez, on est déjà en retard.

Il sortit du dortoir de très mauvaise humeur et n'attendit même pas de voir si ses amis le suivaient pour quitter la salle commune. Si eux aussi se mettaient à lui dire que Lily n'était pas une fille pour lui, il n'était pas tiré d'affaire… Pourquoi, à Poudlard, personne hormis Remus et Gwenog ne comprenait que l'amour n'était pas quelque chose qu'on choisissait ? Lui aussi aurait voulu aimer quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui ne lui renverrait pas à la figure chacune de ses paroles, mais c'était Lily qui avait marqué son cœur, et il n'y pouvait rien. Entendre qu'ils n'allaient pas du tout ensemble l'insupportait. Qu'en savaient-ils, de toute façon ? Jamais ils n'étaient sortis ensemble, alors comment pouvait-on juger avant même d'avoir vu ? Ils étaient soi-disant trop différents pour pouvoir se supporter mutuellement plus d'une semaine. Les gens n'avaient-ils jamais entendu que les contraires s'attirent ? Et d'autres disaient que justement, ils avaient trop de points communs pour pouvoir survivre à l'ennui que serait leur relation. Ceux-là ne savaient-ils pas que qui se ressemble s'assemble ? Alors que personne ne vienne lui dire qu'entre lui et Lily, c'était impossible, car dans les deux cas il pouvait se permettre d'espérer.

Mais en même temps, il gardait espoir depuis des années. Des années que c'était toujours le même sentiment, en plus fort, et pourtant le même traitement de sa part… Peut-être que Lily n'aurait jamais envie de sortir avec lui… Peut-être qu'elle ne désirait même pas entendre parler de lui…

Lily Evans était l'une des seules personnes à le mettre en doute avec lui-même. Et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

La Grande Salle était de nouveau aussi bondée que la veille, après la Cérémonie de Répartition qui envoyait tous les nouveaux élèves dans l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Le brouhaha était revenu, et de nombreux étudiants couraient entre les grandes tables de chaque maison pour comparer un emploi du temps, dire bonjour à un ami ou pour chercher quelqu'un. James repéra tout de suite Lily à la table des Gryffondor, discutant gentiment avec un deuxième année, sans doute à propos de son emploi du temps. C'était l'une des caractéristiques de Lily, selon Remus : la gentillesse. Et c'était vrai. Lors de leur première année, ils s'étaient bien entendus, elle et lui, et il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était une fille vraiment douce, et toujours à l'écoute des autres. Mais son amitié pour elle s'était transformée, et depuis, plus rien n'avait été pareil. Elle lui avait un jour dit qu'il avait changé et qu'il était devenu arrogant. Lui, arrogant ? Il n'y avait que Rogue et elle pour penser cela.

Et dire qu'il était fou amoureux d'une fille qui pensait comme Servilo…

_-_Salut, James ! lança Gwenog en le voyant approcher. Salut, les autres !

James se retourna. Ses amis l'avaient bel et bien suivi.

_-_Remus, c'est toi qui a les emplois du temps ? Lily me dit qu'il n'y en a pas, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

_-_Les sixième année, rassemblez-vous par ici ! cria McGonagall pour couvrir le bruit.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard surpris mais obéirent alors que Remus se lançait dans la distribution des emplois du temps des autres classes, accompagné de Lily. En la voyant sourire à son ami, James ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents de jalousie.

_-_Cette année sera pour vous un peu particulière, comparée à celles que vous avez pu passer jusqu'à aujourd'hui, annonça McGonagall. C'est votre avenir qui se dessine de plus en plus nettement devant vous, et cette année sera sans doute l'une des plus importantes pour votre vie future, avec bien entendu l'année prochaine, où, comme vous le savez tous, vous passerez vos ASPICs. C'est dès aujourd'hui que je vous demanderai de faire preuve de beaucoup de sérieux dans votre réflexion au sujet de la carrière que vous envisagez. Vos choix, une fois faits, seront irréversibles. Ne prenez donc pas cet instant à la légère. C'est votre vie professionnelle qui est désormais en jeu. Je vous demande donc de réfléchir un moment aux BUSEs que vous avez eues et aux matières qu'il vous est nécessaire de continuer cette année. Je passerai vous voir individuellement dans quelques minutes.

James n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps. Pour lui, c'était clair : il devait continuer la défense contre les forces du mal, les potions, la métamorphose, les sortilèges et la botanique. A la limite, il pourrait aussi poursuivre son enseignement de soins aux créatures magiques, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Pas question de continuer la divination. Avec une matière en option, il pourrait tenir le rythme, mais certainement pas avec deux. Et il avait eu assez de divination pour toute sa vie. Quant à l'histoire de la magie… Mieux valait ne même pas y songer. Quitte à dormir, autant que ce soit dans la salle commune plutôt que dans la salle de classe de Binns. Ce professeur fantôme avait une voix digne d'un somnifère.

_-_Potter, j'imagine que vous avez toujours l'intention de faire une carrière d'auror ? demanda McGonagall.

James, les yeux posés sur la chevelure rousse de Lily et perdu dans ses pensées, sursauta.

_-_Oui, dit-il seulement.

_-_Dans ce cas vous devriez continuer…

_-_La défense contre les forces du mal, les potions, la métamorphose, les sortilèges et la botanique, oui, je sais, coupa James. Vous me l'avez déjà dit l'année dernière.

McGonagall lui jeta un regard noir pour lui avoir coupé la parole. James l'ignora superbement : cela faisait six ans qu'il avait le droit à ce genre de regards et ils ne lui faisaient plus aucun effet.

_-_Et je me demandais s'il serait utile aussi de continuer les soins aux créatures magiques, ajouta-t-il.

_-_Et bien pas pour une formation d'auror. Mais vous pouvez toujours continuer si jamais vous avez enfin décidé de vous mettre à travailler, Potter, cassa McGonagall.

_-_Je travaille, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? s'indigna James. Que j'ai eu de tels résultats à mes BUSEs en passant mes soirées à jouer au Quidditch ?

Ce fut au tour du professeur de l'ignorer.

_-_Alors ? demanda-t-elle. Vous continuez ou pas ?

Devant son air indécis, elle lui tendit un emploi du temps qu'elle remplit d'un coup de baguette magique avant de passer à Sirius, assis à sa droite.

_-_Je prends votre silence pour un non, lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. Vous connaissant, je pense que vous préférez avoir trop de temps libre que trop de travail. Vous êtes paresseux à un point…

Elle porta son attention sur Sirius, qui arbora un large sourire à sa réplique cinglante.

_-_Vieille chouette, marmonna James.

* * *

_-_On commence par deux heures de potions, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! pesta James. Je suis sûr qu'elle l'a fait exprès ! 

_-_Cornedrue, tais-toi… dit Sirius avec lassitude. Tais-toi juste le temps qu'on arrive aux cachots.

_-_On y est déjà, dans les cachots ! s'exclama James avec fureur. Maudits profs !

_-_Dans ce cas, tais-toi encore un peu, dit Sirius en baillant. Il n'est même pas dix heures du matin, j'ai besoin de calme…

Remus pouffa de rire. James voulut leur répondre quelque chose mais Slughorn déboula devant eux en courant à moitié et ouvrit les portes de sa salle de classe. James, comme toujours, se précipita vers le fond de la pièce et réserva deux places. Finalement, il aurait peut-être été mieux en divination avec Peter…

Lily Evans prit une place au premier rang. Elle aussi, comme à son habitude. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle gardait la même place. Slughorn n'avait jamais envisagé de la mettre ailleurs. Evidemment, puisqu'il allait la voir dès qu'il pouvait. James était persuadé qu'il tentait de la séduire.

_-_Non, James, Slughorn ne va pas te piquer Lily, soupira Remus comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Il l'admire pour ses talents dans sa matière, c'est tout.

_-_Et pour ses grands yeux verts, aussi, marmonna James.

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard las.

_-_T'es trop borné pour comprendre, bougonna Sirius. Je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça.

_-_Et moi je n'aime pas quand il drague Lily…

Gwenog ne semblait pas vraiment heureuse de se retrouver encore une fois au premier rang. Elle jeta un coup d'œil plein d'espoir à la table des trois garçons mais Lily la força à s'asseoir, un grand sourire aux lèvres. James fit la grimace. Même le vieux Slug la faisait sourire… C'était incroyable comme Evans pouvait être étrange, parfois. Préférer Slughorn à lui… Le vieux ressemblait à un gros morse au crâne dégarni. Et sa longue moustache… Si James l'avait pu, il l'aurait tirée très fort pour voir si c'était une vraie. Et peut-être aussi pour lui faire mal…

_-_Je vous souhaite le bonjour à tous ! lança gaiement le professeur.

James se tassa dans chaise, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

_-_Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes revenus nombreux pour cette nouvelle année en potions ! continua Slughorn.

Son regard s'attarda un peu sur James, puis sur Lily, puis revint sur James. Le jeune homme nota que le second regard était beaucoup plus noir que le premier. La preuve qu'il voulait Lily pour lui tout seul… Mais personne ne voulait le croire quand il disait cela, alors à quoi bon…

_-_J'espère que vous fournirez cette année autant de travail que le nécessitent des études de niveau ASPICs, continua Slughorn.

A nouveau, James se sentit visé quand son regard s'attarda sur lui. Bon sang, qu'il pouvait détester ce professeur…Et il savait que c'était réciproque. Depuis que tout le collège était au courant de ses sentiments envers Lily, il ne le traitait plus comme avant. Tout comme James faisait beaucoup plus l'imbécile dans son cours depuis qu'il était évident que le vieux Slug en pinçait pour Lily lui aussi. Mais lui, il était un élève, et pour un élève, c'était normal de ne pas aimer un prof. Le vieux Slug, lui, avait des tas de petits chouchous et ne prenait même pas la peine de le cacher. James trouvait cela pathétique.

_-_Ce que j'attends de vous, pour cette nouvelle année, dépasse de loin les ridicules potions que vous prépariez jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je vous demanderai de préparer des remèdes d'une complexité dépassant ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Du filtre d'amour –à utiliser à bon escient ! – aux antidotes en passant par le fameux Felix Felicis –quelqu'un peut-il préciser à ses camarades ce qu'est le Felix Felicis ?

C'était à prévoir : Evans leva la main en bondissant presque sur sa chaise. James leva les yeux au plafond en notant que le vieux Slug n'aurait pu être plus heureux.

_-_Oui, Miss Evans ?

Evidemment. Qui d'autre aurait-il pu interroger ? Servilo aurait beau lever la main des centaines de milliers de fois, si Lily avait elle aussi la réponse, il n'avait aucune chance de répondre aux questions.

_-_Ce breuvage à la réalisation très complexe permet à quiconque le consomme de voir tous ses projets se réaliser comme dans ses rêves. Illicite lors de certains évènements, comme les matchs de Quidditch, le Felix Felicis doit cependant être bu avec modération. Dans le cas contraire…

_-_Les dégâts pourraient être désastreux, en effet, acheva Slughorn. Merveilleux, Lily. J'accorde quinze points à Gryffondor.

Evans jubila sur sa chaise. James la vit tenter vainement de cacher son sourire et soupira. Jamais elle ne lui avait souri comme ça, à lui. A croire qu'elle lui préférait le vieux morse…

_-_Ainsi, c'est un programme très chargé qui nous attend cette année, prévint Slughorn. Pour certains, il n'y aura aucun problème. Pour d'autres, ça risque d'être compliqué. Mais vous avez tous eu au minimum E à vos BUSEs, aussi j'estime que vous en êtes tous capables.

James toussa pour montrer sa perplexité face à ses dires.

_-_Quelque chose à ajouter, Potter ? demanda sèchement le vieux Slug.

_-_Non.

_-_Alors taisez-vous.

_-_Je n'ai rien dit, fit remarquer James.

_-_Vous avez toussé.

James eut un sourire narquois.

_-_Oui, c'est en général ce qu'on fait quand on a la gorge qui gratte, répliqua-t-il avec une insolence qu'il ne chercha pas à cacher.

Sirius étouffa un rire à côté de lui en le transformant lui aussi en toux.

_-_Vous avez-vous aussi la gorge qui gratte, Black ? Et bien pour mettre un terme à tout cela, il va y avoir un changement de programme pour ce premier cours. J'avais l'intention de faire quelque chose de très agréable, mais au lieu de cela, remerciez Potter et Black : grâce à eux, vous allez avoir l'honneur de me préparer un sirop pour la toux. Les instructions figurent au tableau.

Il agita sa baguette et des mots apparurent sur le tableau derrière lui.

Il y a eu un murmure de protestations auxquelles il mit fin d'un geste sec de la main.

_-_Vous réglerez vos comptes avec vos deux camarades à la fin du cours, dit-il. Tous à vos chaudrons. Le plus rapide gagnera une petite fiole de filtre d'amour. Deux heures parfaites avec l'élu de votre cœur, c'est ce qui vous attend si vous gagnez mon petit concours. Bien entendu, nos deux malades sont hors-jeu : il ne faut jamais mélangez les breuvages. Vous avez jusqu'à la prochaine sonnerie. Et au passage : Gryffondor perd vingt points pour votre insolence, messieurs.

* * *

_-_Potter ! 

_-_Bon courage, mon vieux…souhaita Sirius en se retournant à son tour pour faire face à Lily.

James avait cette mine déconfite des jours où il savait qu'il aurait dû se taire et faire comme tout le monde –pour une fois dans sa vie. Et la colère de Lily n'arrangea pas les choses : il baissa les yeux en rougissant légèrement.

_-_J'imagine que tu es fier de toi ? rugit-elle.

_-_Ce n'est pas du tout…

_-_Il faut toujours que tu ouvres ta grande g… _bouche_ !

James estima qu'il était inutile de rester là à l'écouter : à chaque fois qu'elle était en colère, elle remettait tout sur lui et il pouvait en avoir pour des heures. Il soupira et fit demi-tour pour reprendre sa route, mais Lily rattrapa son bras et le força à la regarder.

_-_Tu restes là !

_-_On va être en regard en défense contre les f…

_-_Je m'en contrefiche ! hurla Lily. Je gagne des points, et toi tu les perds aussitôt ! _Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans le crâne, à la fin_ ?

_-_J'y suis pour quelque chose, moi aussi, admit Sirius. Ne lui remets pas tout dessus !

_-_C'est lui qui a commencé à… commença Lily, mais elle fut interrompue par James.

_-_Bon écoute, je pense qu'il t'aime assez pour te redonner tes points la prochaine fois qu'il te verra, Evans.

_-_Ah, parce que tu penses, toi ? lança la jeune fille avec mépris.

_-_Viens, Jamesie, ce n'est pas la peine de perdre notre temps avec elle, elle est trop bornée pour pouvoir accepter la simple idée que tu sois innocent, dit Sirius en prenant son ami par le bras. Remus ?

_-_J'arrive, assura le jeune homme en courant pour revenir à leur niveau.

Son regard désolé vers son amie ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de James qui ignora les vociférations de Lily tout au long du chemin les menant à la salle de classe où ils avaient cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

_-_Lily Jolie, tais-toi, soupira Gwenog en s'asseyant encore une fois au premier rang à côté de Lily, Hestia et Alice.

James récupéra sa place de l'année dernière : au fond de la salle, juste derrière Lily, bien qu'à ce moment, il n'eût pas vraiment envie de la regarder avec espoir comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Les élèves présents au cours étaient presque les mêmes qu'au cours de potions : la bande de Serpentard était là, à droite, loin de Servilo qui encore une fois était seul à sa table, trop près de la table des maraudeurs à leur goût. Peter, le plus proche de lui, avança sa chaise vers Sirius pour s'éloigner. Un petit groupe de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle venait compléter cette classe, mais il n'était pas rare pour James d'oublier leur présence : très discrets, on ne les entendait que très rarement.

Le professeur de défense avait encore changé cette année. Le poste était dit maudit : à chaque fois, il arrivait quelque chose à son titulaire qui finissait soit par démissionner, soit par se retrouver dans l'incapacité d'assurer des cours convenablement. L'année passée, c'était un petit et très vieil homme du nom de Mr Kitten qui avait été engagé et qui s'était rompu la colonne vertébrale en tombant dans l'escalier après avoir glissé sur un liquide visqueux. Les maraudeurs s'étaient sentis très responsables de cet accident : en effet, ils avaient eux-mêmes laissé malencontreusement tomber cette substance extra glissante près de la salle commune des Serpentard, dans l'espoir de voir l'un d'eux (en particulier Servilo) trébucher et se casser quelque chose dans la chute. Personne n'avait jamais pu prouver qu'ils étaient coupables, mais McGonagall et Rusard semblaient tout de même avoir leur avis sur la question puisqu'ils les avaient chacun punis par des retenues différentes.

Le professeur ferma la porte de la salle d'un coup de baguette magique. James sursauta : il ne l'avait même pas vu arriver. Il s'appelait, si l'on en croyait Dumbledore, Mrs Mortensen. Comme Sirius l'avait fait remarqué, elle aurait mieux fait de s'appeler « don du ciel ». Grande, fine et blonde, elle s'avança d'une démarche gracieuse vers son bureau, où elle s'assit non pas sur sa chaise mais sur le meuble lui-même. Du coin de l'œil, James vit les Serpentard sourire vicieusement, le regard principalement rivé sur ses formes plutôt avantageuses.

_-_Wow… murmura Peter. Ca c'est une belle femme !

James sourit. On ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, il fallait l'avouer. Mais sa propre mère devait être au moins aussi formée qu'elle, et avait la même chevelure en un peu plus long et plus lisse, alors la présence d'une telle femme ne l'ébahissait pas tant que les autres. Et puis avec Lily devant lui, il avait du mal à fantasmer sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas d'Amycus Carrow, qui affichait une mine plus que satisfaite, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Mrs Mortensen promena son regard sur toute la classe et ses yeux marron-vert en amande ne laissèrent aucun garçon indifférent. James ricana intérieurement en imaginant ce qui se passait dans la tête de Servilo : comparée à sa mère, le professeur devait être une véritable déesse.

_-_Quand vous aurez fini de me dévisager comme ça, je pourrai peut-être commencer mon cours… dit-elle sans le moindre sourire. Le prochain garçon qui me fixe comme ça sera immédiatement et définitivement expulsé de cette salle de classe. C'est clair ?

Sa voix, bien que très belle, était très sèche et n'admettait aucune réplique. Cela calma à peu près tout le monde. Sirius échangea un regard surpris à James, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, comprenant parfaitement que si elle laissait tous ses élèves masculins la dévisager ainsi, elle n'avancerait pas beaucoup dans son programme. Sa mère lui avait expliqué un jour que pour une belle femme, c'était très difficile de s'imposer et d'inspirer le respect. Rosanna avait dû montrer par sa persévérance et sa détermination qu'elle était elle aussi capable de se démener dans ce métier d'hommes malgré ses longs cheveux et ses beaux yeux. Pour Mortensen, ce serait sûrement la même chose, sauf qu'elle serait face à des élèves pleins d'hormones –ou du moins, c'était le cas pour les Serpentard de la bande de Carrow qui, aussi loin que James pouvait se rappeler, n'étaient jamais sortis avec la moindre fille de leur vie : elles avaient en général trop peur de les approcher ou éprouvaient trop de dégoût à leur égard.

_-_Je suis Mrs Mortensen. C'est à moi qu'a été confiée la lourde responsabilité de vous enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je n'aurais pas été là devant vous. Alors vous aurez le plaisir de m'écouter en classe. Avec moi, pas de négociation, c'est soit vous êtes de mon côté, soit vous sortez. Je n'accepterai pas la moindre forme de résistance.

Evans, en plein dans le champ de vision de James, se redressa sur sa chaise, tendue. Gwenog soupira et se tassa un peu plus sur la sienne. Elle se retourna à nouveau vers les maraudeurs et haussa les sourcils de lassitude. James lui sourit.

_-_Ce que je raconte vous fait rire, Mr Potter ?

Mortensen le toisait durement. D'habitude, il éprouvait de la satisfaction quand un professeur le regardait comme ça, et il prenait un malin plaisir à jouer l'insolent, mais étrangement, il n'eut à ce moment aucune envie de répondre. Il ne demanda même pas comment elle connaissait son nom.

_-_Le professeur McGonagall m'a parlé de vous, annonça-t-elle. Pas uniquement en bien.

James déglutit avec peine.

_-_Elle m'a parlé de votre potentiel, bien entendu, et de vos excellents résultats. Vous êtes selon elle un garçon plein de ressources, mais très insolent et immature. Je vous informe donc qu'avec moi, votre petit jeu de celui qui fait le malin sera inutile, et que j'espère pouvoir parvenir à vous faire grandir dans votre tête. J'espère pouvoir le faire pour chacun de vous, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à toute la classe. Ce qui vous attend dehors n'est pas ce qui vous attend à la récréation, croyez-moi.

Alecto Carrow pouffa d'un rire sarcastique.

_-_Ah… Je m'attendais à ce genre de réaction, déclara Mortensen en souriant.

Son visage parut alors beaucoup moins dur, mais cette vision fut de très courte durée.

_-_Pour moi, si l'avenir vous fait rire, c'est soit parce que êtes inconscients et immatures, soit parce que vous rejoindrez les rangs de celui qui fait régner la terreur depuis quelques années, dit-elle d'un ton cassant.

Alecto perdit son sourire immédiatement.

_-_Bien. Maintenant vous avez mon avis sur la question. Comme je le disais, mon but cette année est de vous apprendre à vous défendre contre ce qui vous attendra après Poudlard. Je mettrai tous les moyens possibles en œuvre pour cela. Alors je préviens tout de suite les –disons– personnes peu confiantes d'elles-mêmes…

_-_Les peureux ? demanda Sirius malgré lui.

Il se mordit la lèvre en réalisant qu'il venait de parler sans en avoir eu la permission. Tout comme James, cela ne l'aurait sans doute pas gêné dans un autre cours, mais Mortensen dégageait quelque chose qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

_-_Hum hum… Je préfère tout de même parler de «personnes peu confiantes ». Le terme « peureux » n'est pas très mélioratif et n'encourage jamais les gens… Bref, je préviens donc les peu confiants –ou les peureux, si vous y tenez– que ce qu'ils feront dans cette salle les mettra certainement à rude épreuve. Je ne veux en aucun cas que vous échouiez. Il est encore temps de faire demi-tour…

Personne ne bougea. Un silence pesant régnait sur la classe.

_-_Personne ? Dans ce cas nous allons directement nous mettre au travail. Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà fait face à un détraqueur ?

A nouveau, personne ne se manifesta.

_-_Nous passerons une bonne partie de ce trimestre à lutter contre la peur, expliqua Mortensen. Affronter des détraqueurs est, selon moi, un bon commencement. Mais avant cela, j'aimerais que vous remplissiez ce petit questionnaire…

Elle agita sa baguette magique et un long rouleau de parchemin apparut devant chaque élève. James, quand il le déroula, nota que cinquante questions y étaient déjà inscrites et que seules les réponses restaient à être ajoutées dans les espaces blancs prévus à cet effet.

_-_Si vous ne savez pas répondre, vous imaginerez ce que vous auriez fait dans chaque cas, demanda Mortensen. Je vous laisse la totalité du cours. N'ayez pas peur du ridicule : il y a suffisamment de choses à craindre sans en plus y ajouter la honte.

James jeta un coup d'œil à chacun de ses amis et se pencha sur son sac pour attraper une plume et de l'encre. Puis, il se lança dans la lecture du document, fronçant petit à petit les sourcils à mesure qu'il progressait vers le bas.

_-Vous entrez dans une grotte sombre et l'ouverture se bouche derrière vous, _lut-il_. Vous éclairez devant vous à l'aide de votre baguette et réalisez que vous avez sérieusement dérangé un troll des cavernes. Que faites-vous pour vous en sortir ?_

Jamais encore ils n'avaient étudiés les trolls des cavernes. Ni les harpies. Ni les géants. Ni les démons des eaux. Ni les bicornes. Tout ça, c'était au programme de septième année. Comment pouvaient-ils répondre à telles questions ?

_-_N'hésitez pas à vous imaginez dans chaque situation, répéta Mortensen pour la énième fois. Improvisez.

James soupira. Remus l'encouragea à inventer n'importe quoi dans un murmure à peine audible. Alors il saisit sa plume et s'apprêta à boucher les espaces blancs de son questionnaire.

* * *

_-_C'était impressionnant, vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda Gwenog en se pressant contre eux dans le couloir. Elle a un charisme fou, cette prof ! 

_-_Gwen, tu parles à des gars, la seule chose qu'ils ont dû remarquer c'est la taille de sa poitrine, dit Hestia en riant. En tout cas, moi j'ai trouvé ça super intéressant. Je n'avais jamais répondu à un questionnaire comme celui qu'elle nous a donné.

_-_C'est sûr qu'on ne fait pas ça tous les jours, admit Lily qui sembla avoir oublié sa mauvaise humeur dès qu'ils passèrent devant les sabliers des quatre maisons : Gryffondor était largement en tête. S'imaginer face à une harpie…

_-_Pour James ça n'a pas dû être très dur, fit remarquer Remus.

_-_Et pourquoi ça ? répliqua James. Moi aussi j'ai eu du m…

_-_Parce que tu n'as eu qu'à t'imaginer en face d'une Lily en colère pour imaginer la scène ! plaisanta Remus en lui coupant la parole.

_-_Hey ! protesta Lily.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

_-_Bon, d'accord, j'avoue que des fois j'y vais fort, admit Lily, mais il y a de quoi.

_-_Evidemment… marmonna James.

_-_Quoi ? Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, tout à l'heure avec Slughorn, peut-être ?

_-_Si, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me détester comme ça ! bouda James.

_-_Je ne te déteste pas, je…

_-_Tu me hais, corrigea James. Ca ne fait pas grande différence. Je crois même que c'est pire, alors tais-toi…

Lily parut choquée.

_-_Mais à qui la faute, hein ? C'est qui qui se pavane et qui se croit toujours supérieur aux autres ?

_-_Oh, tous les deux, ça va aller, intervint Sirius. Votre numéro, on le connaît par cœur. Dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard pour la botanique.

_-_Style ça te gênerait… lança Gwenog en souriant.

* * *

Le nouveau professeur de botanique (l'ancien ayant pris sa retraite à la fin de l'année précédente) n'aurait pu être plus différent de Mrs Mortensen, à commencer par le fait qu'il était un homme. Répondant au nom de Mr Ciaran, seuls ses yeux marron virant au vert les liaient physiquement, mais hormis cette partie du visage, ils étaient complètement opposés l'un à l'autre : autant Mortensen était belle et blonde, autant il était très ordinaire et roux, et un épis dressé sur sa tête venait lui donner un air un peu loufoque n'existant pas chez Mortensen. 

Sa façon de faire cours était presque contraire à celle du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal : sa matière était tout à fait différente, mais après le cours, James eut l'impression qu'il avait plus ri avec Sirius, Remus et Peter que travaillé. Le pauvre Ciaran parla dans le vide pendant toute la leçon, les élèves discutant avec animation du cours de défense ou chahutant avec leurs voisins. Il n'accorda pas le moindre point à aucune maison, pas même lorsque Lily, entre deux éclats de rire de Gwenog et Alice, résuma en deux minutes la totalité des propriétés des racines de mandragores.

Aucun professeur n'avait jamais paru à James aussi indifférent à ce qui se passait dans sa classe, hormis Binns. Ciaran aurait sans doute pu rivaliser avec le fantôme, et c'était à se demander comment il avait pu trouver la volonté de demander le poste à Dumbledore. Il semblait prêt à s'écrouler de fatigue à chaque fois qu'un rire plus fort que les autres parvenait à ses oreilles. D'ailleurs, c'était à se demander tout simplement comment Dumbledore avait pu l'engager. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, le poste de professeur de botanique n'était pas maudit, lui, et une foule de candidats avait dû se présenter.

Comme l'avait dit Remus après leur premier cours d'herbologie de l'année, les premières impressions étaient souvent trompeuses. Mais il s'avéra que dans ce cas précis, elles ne l'étaient pas le moins du monde. Quand les sixième année, le lendemain, retournèrent dans les serres, le professeur fut plus écouté par ses plantes que par ses élèves. Gwenog, qui avait renoncé à la présence de Lily qui, en toutes circonstances, buvait les paroles des professeurs (et même un professeur comme Ciaran ne fit pas exception à la règle), vint tenir compagnie aux maraudeurs et rit aux éclats de leurs plaisanteries sur les Serpentard (Rogue était leur cible favorite) ou sur Rusard. Lily lui décocha un regard noir mais elle y répondit par un gloussement : James et Sirius s'étaient mis à faire les pitres pour imiter Mr Ciaran qui les regarda d'un air absent. Evans leva les yeux au plafond et reporta son attention sur lui, qui continuait inlassablement d'énumérer les plantes de la même catégorie que les bubobulbs. Cela n'intéressait personne, et James ne trouvait pas cela très étonnant. Comme s'ils en avaient quelque chose à faire, de savoir que les pissenlits dégageaient un lait aussi nourrissant que du lait de vache s'il était traité comme il le fallait avec une potion appropriée ? C'était aux elfes de maison, qu'il fallait enseigner tout cela, pas à eux.

_-_Lily est passionnée par tout ce qu'il raconte, se moqua Gwenog. Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Parfois je me demande pourquoi elle est ma meilleure amie…

_-_Elle est très drôle, quand elle veut, dit Remus pour prendre sa défense.

_-_Elle ne doit pas le vouloir souvent quand elle est avec moi, alors, marmonna James.

_-_Ca, c'est parce qu'elle est trop concentrée à garder son calme pour ne pas te frapper, lança Gwenog. Au fait, on ne fait pas entraînement demain soir.

_-_Pourquoi ? demanda brusquement James. C'était le premier de l'année ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

_-_Le vieux Slug nous a invitées, moi et Lily, à une soirée d'intégration, mon cher James.

_-_Comme tous les ans, bougonna Sirius. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi James et moi, on n'était pas invité. C'est vrai, quoi ! Nos familles sont très réputées, et James est un excellent joueur de Quidditch !

_-_Peut-être que vous l'embêtez un peu trop en cours, suggéra Remus.

_-_Ou peut-être que si Cornedrue y allait, Evans n'irait pas, proposa Peter, et donc comme il la veut en permanence à ses côtés pour exalter ses dons en potions, il évite d'inviter James.

_-_Ou peut-être encore qu'il ne vous aime tout simplement pas, acheva Gwenog, ce qui en soit est très compréhensible. Vous êtes deux babouins insolents imbus d'eux-mêmes qui chaussent au moins du soixante-douze à cause de leurs chevilles enflées.

_-_Quand tu parles comme ça, on dirait ma cousine, grogna James. Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas toujours un compliment !

Gwenog haussa les épaules.

_-_Je ne fais que répéter les paroles de ta chère et tendre Lily, déclara-t-elle malicieusement. C'est ce qu'elle m'a répondu quand je lui ai dit hier soir qu'elle devrait s'intéresser un peu plus à vous.

_-_Avec qui elle y va ? s'enquit soudain James.

Gwenog haussa les sourcils.

_-_Avec qui elle va où ?

_-_Avec qui elle va à votre soirée d'intégration machin chose ! répondit James avec impatience, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Elle te l'a dit ?

_-_C'est-à-dire qu'elle préfère y aller en bonne célibataire, pour se faire inviter par tous les garçons présents, dit Remus lentement, comme s'il redoutait la réaction de son ami.

_-Quoi_ ?

James n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors ça, c'était la meilleure ! Elle acceptait de danser avec n'importe qui ? N'importe qui sauf lui, évidemment… Et ces abrutis en profitaient, naturellement… Lily Evans faisait tourner leurs petites têtes sans cervelle et en était ravie…

_-_Tu croyais quoi ? s'exclama Gwenog. Que Lily est une petite fille bien coincée qui reste tranquille assise sur sa chaise à grignoter les petits fours ? Tu te trompes, James. Elle a beaucoup de succès chez les garçons et en profite largement en passant des uns aux autres, accordant une danse à chacun de ses prétendants pour les faire espérer encore un peu plus. Ca fait partie du jeu, dans ce genre de soirées. Elles sont faites pour qu'on rencontre du monde. Lily, elle rencontre des hommes qui succombent tous à son charme ; moi, je rencontre d'autres joueurs de Quidditch. Il ne faut pas croire que parce qu'elle est studieuse, elle a un balai coincé tu sais où. Elle est ce que les hommes appellent généralement une bombe, et elle ne va pas s'en plaindre. Comment de filles sont jalouses d'elle, hein ? Quand elle passe, tu sais bien que c'est vers elle que les regards se tournent. Pour une fille, c'est très flatteur. Et toi, tu es un gars, tu comprends ses prétendants –d'ailleurs, tu en es toi-même un, mais tu n'es pas invité, donc forcément tu es loin derrière les autres dans cette compétition pour son coeur…

_-_Ne va pas non plus croire que c'est une fille facile, renchérit Remus. Elle s'amuse un peu, c'est tout. Elle ne brise jamais les cœurs : elle arrête son jeu dès qu'elle sent qu'elle va faire du mal. Elle a horreur de faire souffrir les gens.

_-_Comment tu sais tout ça, toi ? questionna Sirius, étonné.

_-_Je suis trois heures par semaine à côté d'elle en arithmancie, dit simplement Remus. On parle beaucoup.

_-_Et est-ce que c'est déjà allé plus loin qu'une danse avec un garçon ? demanda James, les sourcils froncés.

_-_Peut-être… Mais que veux-tu y faire ? Ce n'est pas en allant casser la figure à ses petits amis que tu vas remonter dans son estime.

_-_Avec qui tu y vas, toi ? s'intéressa soudain James.

_-_Je n'ai pas encore décid…

_-_Invite-moi ! ordonna James.

_-_Quoi ? Mais…

_-_T'as perdu la boule, James ? s'exclama Peter. Lily va penser que tu vas à cette soirée pour l'espionner !

_-_C'est exactement cela ! assura James. Je vais l'espionner, et vérifier qu'elle ne va pas trop loin avec un de ces imbéciles avec qui elle danse. Et si c'est le cas, je remettrai les points sur les _i_.

_-_N'y pense même pas ! dit Gwenog, butée. Je ne veux pas trahir sa confiance !

_-_Mais allez, sois sympa ! supplia James. Tu sais que je suis tombé raide dingue amoureux d'elle ! Fais un effort !

_-_Elle a raison, je ne crois pas que ça t'aidera beaucoup, Cornedrue, tenta Sirius. Ca ne va t'attirer que des ennuis, et si jamais elle se met à sortir avec quelqu'un, ça te fera du mal.

_-_C'est vrai, assura Remus. Si elle découvre que tu l'espionnes, elle ne va plus jamais t'adresser la parole.

_-_Ca ne changera pas beaucoup de d'habitude, maugréa James. Gwenog, je t'en supplie… Emmène-moi avec toi ! Et si jamais ça tourne mal, je dirai que c'est moi qui t'aie forcée !

_-_Heureusement, que tu lui diras ça ! s'exclama Gwenog, qui commençait à s'énerver. Parce que c'est la stricte vérité ! Alors, Ok, tu viens avec moi, mais tu es responsable de tout ce qui va arriver, que ce soit clair !

_-_Promis ! jura James. Mais de toute façon, il ne va rien arriver de mal. Je me ferai tout petit.

_-_Ca va être dur, en sachant que les filles ne verront que toi ! dit Peter avec scepticisme.

Il était vrai que lui aussi risquait d'avoir du succès auprès des filles, comme toujours (d'ailleurs une Serdaigle de quatrième année lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui pas plus tard que la veille), mais c'était un détail. Et justement, s'il était entouré de filles, il se fondrait plus facilement dans la masse et pourrait mieux espionner Evans. Il pouvait même espérer que de cette manière, elle se rendrait compte qu'il était vraiment très populaire et qu'elle passait à côté d'un merveilleux coup.

A cette idée, James sourit. Cette fille le rendait complètement fou. Mais il aimait cette pensée. Fou d'amour, ça sonnait plutôt bien. Et puis ça lui faisait un petit style qui le différait des autres garçons –en plus de son charme héréditaire.

Gwenog retourna auprès de Lily, l'air de rien. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à James par-dessus son épaule et sourit en secouant la tête, comme par lui dire qu'ils allaient faire quelque chose de dément. Lui rendant son sourire, il lui fit un clin d'œil et fit semblant de s'intéresser aux paroles de Ciaran, même s'il n'entendait pas la moitié de ce qu'il disait. Quoique puissent en dire ses amis, il venait de monter un magnifique plan. Le vieux Slug allait être très surpris de voir qui avait été invité à sa petite fête d'intégration…

En cet instant, il bénit son amitié avec Gwenog et se promit d'exaucer son prochain souhait sans rechigner. Même si elle lui demandait de faire ses devoirs de toute la semaine…

* * *

_-_Ca va, comme ça ? 

_-_Oui, Cornedrue, ça va… répondit Peter avec lassitude. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu essaies de te faire beau alors que tu as déjà toutes les filles de ce collège qui te trouvent craquant.

_-_Parce que je veux que ce soit _Evans_ qui me trouve craquant, ce qu'elle n'a encore jamais fait, répliqua James en s'admirant dans le miroir pour la énième fois.

_-_Tes efforts seront vains quoique tu puisses faire, lança Siruis, allongé sur son lit à regarder son ami tenter le tout pour le tout pour impressionner sa belle.

James avait en effet revêtu une magnifique robe de soirée que lui avait envoyée sa mère le matin même, après son appel à la rescousse. Rosanna avait vraiment bien choisi : la robe allait merveilleusement bien à James.

_-_Même si elle tombait folle amoureuse de toi au cours de la soirée, reprit Sirius, ce qui, sans vouloir te vexer, est très peu probable, elle refuserait de l'admettre, par fierté. Tu perds ton temps, Cornedrue.

_-_Ca ne peut pas être pire qu'avant, grogna James.

_-_Peut-être bien que si, prévint Remus, si jamais elle découvre que tu es venu pour l'espionner. Elle n'appréciera pas…

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que ça arriverait ? questionna James. Gwenog m'a invité, je danse avec elle, et je regarde Lily du coin de l'œil.

_-_C'est vrai que ce n'est pas comme si ça gênait Gwenog, dit Peter d'une voix songeuse. C'est une fille comme les autres. Elle aime les beaux garçons…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Gwenog entra sans même frapper. Les mains sur les hanches, elle toisa Peter qui sembla se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

_-_Retire immédiatement ce que tu as dit, sinon je te fais manger ta paire de chaussettes sales, menaça-t-elle. Je vais avec James en tout bien tout honneur, parce qu'il est mon ami et que je veux l'aider. C'est clair ?

_-_Extrêmement clair, assura Sirius d'un ton qui laissait penser le contraire.

Lui et Remus éclatèrent de rire.

_-_Arrêtez, les gars, ce n'est pas drôle, bouda James.

_-_Ah, parce que tu y crois, toi, à l'amitié entre les filles et les gars ? minauda Sirius avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

_-_Bien sûr !

_-_Menteur !

_-_Menteur ! répéta Remus.

_-_Menteur ! renchérit Peter.

James eut un rictus.

_-_Dans ce cas, Sirius, tu serais plus qu'un simple ami avec Hilary ? Et toi, Remus, avec Lily ? Fais attention à toi, entre maraudeurs on ne s'en prend pas aux filles des copains… Et toi, Peter, avec la petite Poufsouffle du cours de divination ?

A sa grande surprise, Sirius et Peter se turent aussitôt, Peter rougissant légèrement. Remus, quand à lui, rit de plus bel.

_-_En effet, je suis fou amoureux de Lily, mais je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mon cher ami… plaisanta-t-il.

Mais James n'écoutait pas vraiment. Sirius n'avait rien répondu… C'était étrange de sa part… Mais il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps à la question car Gwenog lui prit le bras.

_-_Mr Potter, je crois qu'il est temps que nous y allions si nous ne voulons pas arriver en retard à cette soirée en amoureux, dit-elle en le tirant hors du dortoir.

_-_En amoureux ? répéta James.

_-_Mouais. Ca me fait du bien d'imaginer pour une fois dans ma vie que ce n'est pas Lily la favorite des garçons…

James se retourna vers Sirius qui avait récupéré son sourire, et le regard de Patmol lui indiqua clairement quelque chose qui ressemblait à « qu'est-ce que je disais ? ». Souriant à son tour, il fit comme si de rien n'était et suivit Gwenog dans l'escalier et jusque dans la salle commune. Peut-être qu'en effet, Gwenog aurait voulu être plus qu'une amie pour lui…

Ils discutèrent néanmoins de tout et de rien tout le long du chemin les menant aux cachots, où était organisée la soirée, et elle ne fit aucune allusion, aucun compromis jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'atteignent l'endroit désiré. La porte de la salle était encore fermée, aussi de nombreux couples attendaient impatiemment son ouverture en discutant gaiement, soit par amitié, soit pour apprendre à mieux connaître leur partenaire.

James tendit le cou et parcourut du regard le groupe d'élèves mais ne vit Lily nulle part. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas encore arrivée.

_-_James, c'est avec moi que tu es censé danser, reprocha Gwenog. Pas avec Lily. De toute façon, elle arrive presque toujours à la dernière minute, parce qu'elle met des années à se faire belle.

_-_Elle n'a pas besoin de passer des années à se préparer pour être belle, murmura James.

Il ne sut jamais si elle l'avait entendu ou pas, mais elle passa sa main de l'autre côté de son dos et le prit par la taille. Un peu surpris, il se dégagea aussitôt de sa prise. Sirius aurait raison, alors ?

_-_James, si Slughorn voit que je t'ai invité comme ça, sans raison valable, il va me tuer et ne m'invitera plus jamais à ces soirées ! chuchota Gwenog, angoissée. Fais comme si on… enfin, comme si on était ensemble, quoi !

_-Quoi_ ?

James la dévisagea en faisant la grimace.

_-_T'es folle, ou quoi ? Et Lily, qu'est-ce qu'elle va croire ?

_-_Je lui en ai parlé. Pas de ton plan, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant le visage de James se décomposer. Je lui ai dis que pour une fois, j'avais envie d'y aller avec un ami, et pas avec un garçon qui éventuellement pourrait être un petit-ami par la suite. Et je lui ai dit que je t'avais invité toi, parce qu'avec toi je rigole tout le temps ! Et là-dessus, elle est d'accord : Slughorn va piquer une crise quand il te verra, alors mieux vaut faire comme si tous les deux, on s'aimait vraiment. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? S'il pense que je t'aime et que c'est réciproque, il ne m'en voudra peut-être pas de t'avoir invité…

James eut un petit rire.

_-_Tu rigoles, j'espère ?

_-_James ! supplia Gwenog. J'ai accepté de t'inviter alors que j'aurais pu choisir n'importe quel beau garçon, alors fais un effort ! Ca ne paraît pas, comme ça, mais être une chouchoute du vieux Slug, ça a plein d'avantages que je ne veux pas perdre !

James soupira mais se souvint de la promesse qu'il s'était faite –et qu'il regrettait d'ailleurs d'avoir faite, désormais.

_-_Ok, mais comment est-ce que tu veux que je fasse comme si je t'aimais alors que Lily sera près de moi ?

_-_Je ne te demande pas d'être collé à moi tout le temps, mais juste assez souvent pour que Slughorn nous croie amoureux ! Ce n'est pas la mer à boire, que je te demande ! Tu danses avec moi, tu me tiens la main aussi souvent que tu le peux, et tu m'embrasses dans le cou une ou deux fois dans la soirée ! Et entre tout ça, tu peux très bien espionner Lily à ta guise !

_-_T'embrasser dans le cou ? répéta James avec une mine de dégoût.

_-_Juste une ou deux fois quand il nous regarde, oui… Par pitié…

James soupira à nouveau. Il pouvait faire ça. Une ou deux fois, ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Et puis ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il embrasserait une fille pour qui il n'avait pas de vrais sentiments. Il était sorti avec beaucoup de filles, l'année passée, pour se persuader que Lily était remplaçable. Mais le résultat de cette expérience lui avait malheureusement prouvé le contraire…

_-_Bon, d'accord, un ou deux fois, alors… bougonna-t-il.

_-_Merci ! dit Gwenog avec soulagement.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier et remit sa main sur la taille de James. Jouant le jeu, il la prit elle-même de la même façon, sous les yeux surpris des nombreux autres invités.

_-_Tu avais prévu les potins que ça va alimenter ? chuchota James entre ses dents. Je te rappelle que c'est avec un des quatre célèbres maraudeurs que tu fais semblant de sortir…

_-_Pas grave, ça fera plus crédible, comme ça… répondit Gwenog sur le même ton.

_-_Mais ça veut dire qu'on devra continuer à alimenter ce potin après la soirée… marmonna James.

_-_Ou on n'a qu'à faire comme si on se séparait à la fin de la soirée, proposa Gwenog. Regarde, Amy Stroud est ici. Elle doit être la plus grande pipelette du collège. On n'a qu'à s'arranger pour qu'elle nous entende rompre, et le tour est joué…

James acquiesça.

_-_Au pire des cas, ça ne peut qu'arranger les choses, ajouta Gwenog. Si Slughorn croit que tu as laissé tomber Lily, tu remonteras dans son estime. Et si tout le monde croit la même chose, ça t'évitera d'être suivi par des filles hystériques qui attendent que tu les remarques… Et Lily sera ravie de savoir que tu vas enfin la laisser souffler un peu…

_-_Ou au contraire elle va me tuer parce que je m'en serais pris à toi… rétorqua James. _Il arrive_ !

En effet, Slughorn venait de faire son apparition au bout du couloir et souriait largement à ses invités et leurs partenaires. Derrière lui suivait Lily. James crut qu'il allait tomber à la renverse. Comment faisait-elle pour paraître plus belle à chaque fois qu'il la voyait ? D'ordinaire, elle le faisait déjà craquer, mais là, avec ses longs cheveux rattachés en un magnifique chignon et sa robe noire très proche du corps, il en aurait presque eu le souffle coupé. Jamais il ne l'avait vue si féminine. Décidément, il ratait quelque chose, en ne venant pas aux soirées du vieux Slug… Pas étonnant que ses rivaux (c'était comme ça qu'il avait décidé d'appeler les andouilles qui draguaient Lily quand il n'était pas là) se bousculaient pour avoir l'opportunité de danser avec elle. Mais cette fois, ça serait différent. Lui aussi, s'était fait beau. Il avait remarqué les regards tournés discrètement vers lui. Lily ne pourrait l'ignorer, même s'il faisait semblant de sortir avec Gwenog… C'était d'ailleurs un plan qu'il trouvait un peu ridicule. Slughorn était un peu bête de temps en temps, certes, mais pas complètement aveugle : Gwenog était très jolie dans sa robe bleu ciel, ses cheveux noirs attachés en une longue queue de cheval, mais quel homme normal aurait pu la trouver plus belle que Lily ? Le vieux Slug ne tomberait jamais dans ce piège grotesque…

Mais peu importe. Ils allaient tout de même rester fixés sur le plan prévu. Qu'avait-il à perdre, de toute façon ? Hormis sa réputation de célibataire inaccessible, rien. Un instant, il imagina la tête que ferait Sirius quand il apprendrait ce qu'il avait dû faire pour espionner Lily et sourit. Il n'avait pas eu tort en se disant qu'elle le rendait complètement malade…

_-_Gwenog ! s'exclama le vieux Slug. Comme tu es jolie !

James se força à sourire et sut que la jeune fille en faisait autant.

_-_Et tu as invité… Oh !

La déception fut lisible sur le visage du professeur.

_-_Mr Potter… termina-t-il avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme.

Ses yeux glissèrent vers leurs mains respectives, celle de James sur la hanche de Gwenog et celle de Gwenog sur la hanche de James.

_-_Vous êtes… Enfin… Vous…bredouilla-t-il.

_-_James et moi sortons ensemble depuis hier soir, inventa Gwenog. Mais nous étions déjà très amoureux tous les deux, et nous envisageons peut-être de faire un petit bout de chemin ensemble, pas vrai, Jamesie ?

_-_Si, ma puce, assura James en évitant de croiser le regard de Lily juste derrière Slughorn.

Il vit les lèvres de Gwenog se rapprocher dangereusement des siennes et, retenant son souffle, il joua le jeu jusqu'au bout. Le professeur eut un sourire pincé et s'éloigna sans un mot.

James relâcha sa respiration et se mordit la lèvre. Gwenog avait l'air si gênée qu'elle n'osait même plus tourner la tête vers lui.

_-_On avait dit deux, donc il ne te reste plus qu'un baiser… rappela James.

_-_Ouais…

Alors que les autres élèves rentraient dans la salle, Lily éclata de rire et vint les voir.

_-_Vous devriez voir vos têtes ! se moqua-t-elle. Gwen, on dirait que tu viens de traverser l'Océan Atlantique en bateau tellement tu es pâle ! Et toi, Potter… C'est bien la première fois que je te vois si rechignant à embrasser une fille…

_-_C'est peut-être parce que ce n'est pas cette fille là que j'aurais voulu embrasser, ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer de James.

Le sourire de Lily disparut.

_-_Ah, évidement…marmonna-t-elle. J'essaie d'être aimable, et tout de suite, on revient au même problème…

_-_Hey, tous les deux, ne vous disputez pas sur ce sujet, par pitié… implora Gwenog. James, tu es censé être amoureux de moi…

_-_Ouais, ouais… grogna James sans cesser de fixer Lily.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au plafond et entra à sa tour dans la salle, suivie par ses deux camarades. Elle s'arrêta souvent pour saluer quelqu'un, et James ne pouvait réprimer un grognement à chaque fois, mais Gwenog lui serrait alors si fort la main qu'il se souvenait de leur plan et reprenait cet air heureux d'être avec elle, espérant fortement que la soirée n'allait pas être trop longue. Espionner Evans, c'était une chose, mais l'espionner en simulant un grand amour avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, c'en était une autre.

Un buffet avait été préparé au fond de la salle pour les petits-creux et il s'y avança dès qu'il le vit, à la fois parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de danser avec Gwenog pour le moment (de toute façon il n'y avait pas encore de musique) et parce que ce devait être l'endroit le plus éloigné de Slughorn. Etrangement, il n'était jamais venu dans cette salle, et pourtant, il connaissait le château comme sa poche. Mais après tout, les cachots étaient le domaine privé des Serpentard, et il était peu prudent de s'y aventurer trop souvent.

_-_C'est toujours comme ça, expliqua Gwenog. Au début, il n'y a pas de musique, mais après, tout le monde danse, une fois que Slughorn pense que chacun a assez discuté.

_-_Tu peux me dire pourquoi Servilo est invité ? marmonna James en reconnaissant le visage qu'il détestait tant à l'autre bout de la salle.

_-_Il est doué en potions, tout simplement. Comme Lily.

_-_Lily est invitée parce que le vieux Slug est raide dingue d'elle, c'est tout, rétorqua James avec mauvaise humeur.

_-_C'est vrai, mais aussi à cause de ses talents en potions, insista Gwenog.

_-_Pense ce que tu veux, mais tu ne m'enlèveras pas de la tête que c'est uniquement parce qu'elle est belle qu'il la considère comme sa préférée…

_-_Il nous regarde ! s'exclama brusquement Gwenog.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et fit mine de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le professeur tourne la tête.

_-_J'aime bien quand tu me dis que tu voulais venir avec un ami, ricana Lily en s'approchant du buffet. En tout cas vous êtes de très bons acteurs, tous les deux. Vous devriez écouter les conversations autour de vous… On n'entend que des « ils sortent ensemble ? Mais je croyais que Potter était sur Evans ? ». C'est trop drôle ! Même Slug y croit dur comme fer. Et Rogue ! Ma parole, Rogue vous regarde comme si vous étiez deux extraterrestres !

James tourna la tête. Servilo avait disparu de sa chaise.

_-_Slughorn nous regarde encore…marmonna Gwenog. James…

Retenant à grand peine un soupir, James la reprit dans ses bras, regrettant de devoir mettre un terme à cette conversation civilisée avec Lily. Pour une fois qu'elle ne hurlait pas…

Mais Gwenog l'embrassa et il mit fin à ses pensées. Bon sang, elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux pour l'embrasser comme ça !

Quelques notes de musique retentirent, et tous deux s'avancèrent vers le centre de la salle, ou les couples se rassemblèrent pour danser. Lily lui sourit et il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Un instant, il voulut se libérer des bras de Gwenog pour retrouver les siens, mais son enthousiasme s'évapora dès qu'un garçon de septième année qui devait être à Serdaigle s'approcha de Lily. La jalousie lui brûla la gorge. S'il avait pu aller casser la figure à cet âne qui avait osé l'inviter à danser… Et elle qui acceptait, en plus…

_-_Comment il s'appelle ? murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Gwenog.

_-_Evan McCartee.

_-_J'espère pour lui qu'il ne croisera pas ma route… marmonna-t-il.

_-_Tais-toi et danse…

Elle l'entraîna dans une espèce de valse qu'il n'avait encore jamais dansée, se mouvant exactement selon le rythme de la musique. Les formes autour de lui se transformèrent alors en un mélange de couleurs et il ne distingua plus rien avec précision.

_-_Pratique, pour espionner Lily…bougonna-t-il. Et comment je fais pour voir s'il essaie de l'embrasser ?

_-_Tu te poses trop de questions !

Mais soudainement, la musique s'arrêta. Les danses aussi, par conséquent. Les deux Gryffondor se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Et visiblement, les autres faisaient de même.

_-_C'est normal, ça ? demanda James.

_-_Non… murmura Gwenog qui cherchait Slughorn des yeux.

Celui-ci semblait aussi perplexe que ses élèves et jetait des regards un peu partout, comme s'il espérait que quelqu'un allait lui expliquer ce qui se passait.

James profita de cet instant d'étonnement général pour repérer Lily, qui à sa grande joie n'était pas restée dans les bras de cet Evan McCartee. Son soulagement fut grand car, il dut se l'avouer, le McCartee en question était plutôt beau garçon et pouvait représenter un rival de taille pour lui.

Mais seules quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que ce soit les lumières qui s'éteignent. La salle fut plongée dans le noir le plus total, et des murmures s'élevèrent çà et là.

_-_James, c'est quoi ce bordel ? s'enquit Gwenog avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. T'es où ?

_-_Là, dit James à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

Cela suffit cependant à Gwenog car elle se rapprocha de lui et lui prit le bras, anxieuse. James ne chercha même pas à savoir ce que cela voulait dire. Les paroles de Sirius étaient déjà loin dans sa tête, remplacées par un sentiment de malaise qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. C'était son instinct qui lui disait de faire attention, et la plupart du temps, l'instinct Potter était fiable. Quelque chose allait se passer dans cette pièce, et avant que les lumières ne soient rallumées…

_-_Lily… murmura-t-il. Il faut que je rejoigne Lily…

Sa mémoire, en de telles circonstances, lui faisait rarement défaut. Il savait parfaitement à quel endroit elle était avec McCartee, et il savait aussi que pour lui, se repérer dans le noir était un jeu d'enfant, surtout que certains élèves avaient eu la bonne idée de faire briller des faisceaux de lumière de leurs baguettes. C'était comme lors d'une sortie nocturne, sauf que cette fois, c'était quelque chose de grave qui le menaçait, et non pas une simple retenue…

Gwenog toujours à son bras, il s'avança, seulement dirigé par sa mémoire et la faible lueur qui émanait des baguettes. Il alluma lui-même la sienne et se fraya un chemin parmi la foule. Lily, s'il se souvenait bien –et il était sûr que c'était le cas– était juste en dessous du grand lustre attaché au plafond. Le lustre…

Il eut tout juste le temps de rejoindre Lily avant de comprendre en levant les yeux au plafond. Il réagit en un quart de seconde. Gwenog l'avait lâché, et McCartee avait disparu, aussi était-il parfaitement libre de ses mouvements. Alors, ce qui se passa dura à peine une seconde. Il poussa Gwenog le plus fortement possible, et sans se soucier de son cri de surprise, se jeta sur Lily pour l'écarter de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Tous deux tombèrent au sol et le choc fut brutal pour eux deux, mais James ignora la douleur lancinante de ses coudes et de ses genoux dès qu'il entendit le lustre tomber à à peine quelques centimètres de ses pieds, dans un vacarme assourdissant. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé…

Les lumières se rallumèrent, et la musique reprit, comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais personne ne se remit à danser. Tous les regards étaient désormais tournés vers James, Lily et le lustre en mille morceaux qui jonchait le sol.

_-_Potter, qu'avez-vous fait ? hurla Slughorn, hors de lui, en courant vers eux.

James se releva difficilement et s'efforça de tenir debout, bien qu'il eût l'impression que ses genoux allaient le trahir. La douleur faisant monter les larmes à ses yeux, il fit face à son professeur, qui pour le moment semblait plus décidé à aider Lily à se relever qu'à s'occuper de son cas. Ce n'était cependant pas le cas des autres, qui tous le fixaient comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

_-_Vous allez devoir m'expliquer, Potter, lança Slughorn en tentant visiblement de garder son calme. Lily, vous allez bien ?

Lily hocha la tête, se massant les coudes et elle-même fixant James avec de grands yeux ronds.

_-_Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? demanda Slughorn d'une voix menaçante. Pour vous faire passer pour un héros auprès de Lily ?

James sentit ses joues s'empourprer devant cette injustice.

_-_Vous vous trompez, professeur, se défendit-il, ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait tomber le lustre. J'étais près de Lily, quand j'ai vu qu'il allait se fracasser au sol, alors j'ai poussé Gwenog et je me suis jeté sur Lily pour qu'elle… enfin, pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse assommer…

_-_Bien sûr, bien sûr, et vous allez me dire que vous ne saviez pas que ça allait se passer, mais que votre instinct vous a fait agir ! tempêta Slughorn. Venez avec moi, j'ai deux mots à vous dire, Potter ! La soirée est terminée ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des autres. Rentrez dans vos dortoirs !

_-_Je raccompagne Lily ! dit aussitôt James.

Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre. La simple idée de la laisser seule après ce qui avait failli lui arriver le rendait malade.

_-_Il n'en est pas question ! rugit Slughorn. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez fait ça, mais je vous jure que vous allez le payer, Potter !

Il le prit par le bras en lui enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau et l'emmena vers la sortie. James vit les corps défiler devant lui mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Ses yeux étaient comme attirés vers Lily, Lily qui semblait ne pas vraiment comprendre ce qui s'était passé, et qui fronçait les sourcils en le regardant, comme si elle doutait de son innocence. Gwenog lui rejoignit bientôt, mais il les perdit de vue car Slughorn le tira si fort qu'il poussa un grognement de douleur. Il ne sut pas combien de temps ils marchèrent ensemble, mais le bureau du professeur de potions apparut soudain au bout d'un couloir, et il y fut poussé avec violence. Slughorn claqua la porte derrière lui et le força à s'asseoir. Il utilisa pour cela plus de brutalité que nécessaire.

_-_Alors ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lourde de menaces. Expliquez-moi ce que ça signifie !

James soupira de lassitude.

_-_Je viens de vous le dire. Les lumières se sont éteintes, j'ai senti le danger, j'ai voulu vérifier que…

Il se tut. Gwenog lui avait fait promettre de ne pas dévoiler leur plan. Et s'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait, c'était de trahir la confiance de ses amis.

_-_Vérifier que ? répéta Slughorn sans le moindre sourire.

Tant pis pour le plan. Gwenog comprendrait qu'il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de laisser tomber cette mise en scène stupide. Quand il s'agissait de Lily, le vieux Slug était prêt à tout, et il n'avait aucune envie d'être renvoyé chez lui pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise.

_-_Vérifier que Lily allait bien, acheva James en baissant les yeux.

_-_Je croyais que vous viviez le parfait amour avec Miss Jones ? rétorqua Slughorn.

James ne répondit rien.

_-_Ah, je vois… murmura Slughorn. Je viens de comprendre votre petit jeu…

_-_Je ne joue aucun jeu, jura James. Professeur, croyez-moi, je ne…

_-_Vous avez réussi à manipuler Gwenog Jones et à faire en sorte qu'elle tombe amoureuse de vous. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour mieux atteindre Lily ! Depuis le début, je savais que vous lui vouliez du mal, Potter !

_-_Vous êtes complètement paranoïaque ! s'exclama James avec colère. Je ne veux aucun mal à Lily, tout comme je n'ai jamais fait quoi que ce soit pour manigancer Gwenog !

_-_Vous pensez que je suis aveugle ? s'emporta Slughorn. Je l'ai vue quand elle vous embrassait, ce soir ! Elle y mettait beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme que vous, Potter ! Je n'ai pas cru une seule seconde à votre petit manège ! Vous, aimer une femme sans la mépriser ? Vous n'en êtes pas capable ! Vous avez voulu Lily, elle a refusé, et maintenant vous voulez vous venger en essayant de la tuer !

James ouvrit la bouche d'indignation. Il avait toujours su que le vieux Slug était un peu fou, mais jamais il n'en avait eu une si belle preuve. Lui, vouloir tuer Lily ? Savait-il seulement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ? Savait-il seulement à quel point il avait eu peur, quand il avait compris que le lustre allait lui tomber dessus ? Non, il ne savait rien de tout cela. Il savait juste que Lily avait failli être assommée, et ayant besoin d'un coupable, il avait choisi celui qui clamait avoir des sentiments pour elle. Par jalousie, par folie, et par rancœur envers celui qui lui avait toujours tenu tête durant ses cours.

_-_Vous devez avoir bu quelque chose de dangereux pour la santé mentale, professeur, répliqua-t-il en le regardant avec inquiétude.

_-_C'est vous, qui devez être fou pour vouloir faire du mal à cette petite !

_-_Pour la dernière fois, je ne veux aucun mal à Lily ! hurla James en se levant de sa chaise, cette fois hors de lui.

Plus que son amour, c'était sa fierté qui prenait un coup. Comment pouvait-on l'accuser d'avoir prémédité un meurtre, lui, James Potter ? Le fils de Williams et Rosanna Potter, aurors renommés ayant toujours lutté contre les malfaiteurs ?

_-_Je dansais, les lumières se sont éteintes, j'ai présenti un danger et j'ai voulu aller voir Lily pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien…

_-_Alors que vous prétendiez être fou amoureux de Gwenog ! cria Slughorn encore plus fort.

_-_C'était une idée à elle ! expliqua James. Elle m'avait invité, mais elle savait que vous lui en voudriez, alors elle m'a demandé de faire comme si je l'aimais, persuadée que vous accepteriez ses sentiments et par conséquent que vous m'accepteriez _moi_ !

_-_Ca n'explique pas comment vous avez su que le lustre allait tomber ! Un instinct vous a guidé au bon endroit au bon moment, c'est ça ?

_-_Je suis arrivé près de Lily, j'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu le lustre qui chancelait très dangereusement. Je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde : j'ai poussé Gwenog pour la mettre de côté et j'ai plongé sur Lily, car elle était en plein en dessous le machin qui allait lui fracasser le crâne si personne ne faisait rien ! Je lui ai sauvé la vie, c'est tout ! Je n'ai jamais voulu la tuer !

Sluhgorn plissa les yeux.

_-_Ah…murmura-t-il. Je comprends mieux, alors ! Vous aviez tout préparé…

_-_Tout préparé quoi ? s'enquit James, incrédule.

Ce n'était pas du tout à cette réaction qu'il s'était attendu.

_-_Comme par hasard, vous êtes celui qui découvre ce qui va arriver, et comme par hasard vous êtes celui qui la sauve… Quel beau héros vous faites, Potter… Mais personnellement, je ne crois pas au hasard…

James ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

_-_Vous aviez tout préparé. Votre but, c'était de vous faire passer pour le héros qui sauve sa belle, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure… Vous pensiez que Lily allait vous être reconnaissante, et ainsi vous espériez la séduire plus facilement…

_-_Vous avez complètement perdu la boule, professeur, répliqua James en le fixant tel un fou furieux échappé d'un asile. Je peux comprendre que vous aimiez Lily –oh oui, je peux le comprendre mieux que quiconque dans ce château ! – mais de là à m'accuser de… de _ça_ !

_-_Vous n'échapperez pas au renvoi, cette fois, Potter, prévint Slughorn en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu ce qu'il venait de dire. Dumbledore sera mis au courant, croyez-moi. Et Lily aussi ! Je lui dirai ce que vous avez voulu faire, vous pouvez en être certain ! Et maintenant allez vous coucher ! N'oubliez pas de préparer votre valise dès ce soir, mon bonhomme !

James le tua du regard mais ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Sans se retourner, il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte le plus fortement qu'il le put. Cette fois, il allait vraiment avoir des ennuis, et pourtant, cette fois, il n'avait strictement rien fait, ni voulu faire –hormis peut-être espionner Lily…

* * *

Fin du chapitre 4.

Désolée pour les petites fautes du dernier chapitre. Faut pas m'en vouloir, je me relis, mais pas forcément très attentivement... Je vais essayer de faire mieux, désormais!

Prochain chapitre: **La carte du Maraudeur**. Peut-être pas dimanche, puisque je pars toute la semaine en voyage scolaire, mais mercredi, sûrement. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas si je ne réponds pas tout de suite à vos reviews (d'ailleurs je remercie encore une fois ceux qui prennent le temps d'en laisser, ça me fait très plaisir!). Voilà, je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine à tous!

bizz et bonne lecture!


	5. La carte du Maraudeur

**Chapitre 5 : La carte du Maraudeur.**

S'il y avait une chose que James aurait voulu faire quand il entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, c'était aller se coucher. Aller se coucher et s'endormir vite, pour se mettre fin à cette horrible journée et peut-être se rendre compte en se réveillant que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Mais son désir fut inaccessible car Sirius, Remus, Peter, Franck, Lily, Gwenog, Hestia et Alice l'attendaient devant le feu de la cheminée, assis dans les fauteuils confortables dans lesquels les maraudeurs s'étaient si souvent endormis des années auparavant, alors qu'ils effectuaient des recherches sur l'animagie jusqu'à des heures très tardives –ou très matinales. Sirius, Peter et lui avaient réussi à se transformer à la toute fin de l'année précédente, quelques jours avant la pleine Lune, le dernier soir de l'année.

Sa première réaction fut de s'arrêter pour les observer, là, tous les sept, réunis pour l'une des premières fois de leur vie. Lily, effondrée dans le fauteuil, avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains, et Gwenog lui tapotait doucement le dos. Les autres gardaient le silence, sans doute compatissant mais ne trouvant pas les mots pour la consoler. James lui-même ne parla pas. Il s'approcha d'eux lentement, comme si ses pieds avançaient tous seuls, et s'assit aux côtés d'Hestia qui, bizarrement, se décala légèrement pour s'éloigner de lui. Son regard croisa celui d'Alice, qui baissa aussitôt les yeux et parut absorbée par ses chaussures. Franck toussota mais garda lui aussi les yeux résolument fixés sur Lily.

Cette gêne dans leur regard fit battre le cœur de James. Ce n'était pas normal du tout, ça. Il tenta de croiser les yeux de Gwenog, qui lui sourit faiblement quand elle s'en rendit compte. Mais son sourire s'évanouit beaucoup trop vite. James se tourna alors vers ses amis, qui eux soutinrent son regard sans rechigner.

_-_Euh…

Sirius se racla la gorge.

_-_Quelqu'un pourrait-il nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? questionna-t-il.

Personne ne répondit vraiment à sa question.

_-_Demande à Potter, il sait très bien ce qui s'est passé, marmonna Lily d'une voix légèrement masquée par ses mains.

James fut surpris par une telle dureté dans son ton. N'était-il pas censé lui avoir sauvé la vie ? Elle aurait pu se montrer plus sympathique, tout de même !

_-_Jamesie… Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas rentré en même temps que les autres ? demanda Peter.

_-_J'ai eu un petit différend avec Slughorn… dit simplement James. Enfin non, un gros. Il veut me faire renvoyer…

_-_Pourquoi ?

Sirius avait au visage une expression de peur qui ne lui était familière.

_-_James, si tu es renvoyé, je pars avec toi… assura-t-il.

_-_Il ne sera pas envoyé, dit aussitôt Peter, comme s'il voulait s'en persuader lui-même. C'est impossible. Dumbledore ne fera pas ça.

_-_Les gars, on pourrait peut-être écouter ce qu'il a à nous dire, intervint Remus.

Les autres se turent.

_-_Vous ne leur avez pas dit ? demanda James aux filles.

Gwenog fit non de la tête.

_-_Nous, on vient d'arriver, expliqua Sirius. On comptait allez chercher quelque chose à manger aux cuisines quand on a vu Lily effondrée dans ce fauteuil, avec ses amies tentant de la réconforter. On n'en sait pas plus.

James soupira et se mit alors à leur raconter toute l'histoire. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer que si ses amis fronçaient les sourcils à mesure qu'il avançait dans son récit, les filles se mordaient les lèvres et paraissaient plus gênées que jamais.

_-_Un lustre a failli te tomber dessus, Evans ? s'étonna Sirius. Wow, la vache, heureusement que James était là !

_-_Ouais, c'est ça, heureusement qu'il était là ! grogna Lily.

Sirius haussa les sourcils et jeta un regard perplexe à James.

_-_Bah vas-y, cache ta joie ! rétorqua-t-il. Je ne savais pas que tu avais des tendances suicidaires !

_-_Je n'ai pas de tendances suicidaires ! gronda Lily.

_-_Alors c'est bien ce que je dis, tu caches bien ta joie !

_-_Sirius… murmura Remus sur un ton de reproche.

_-_Laisse tomber, Remus, bougonna Lily. Ce petit crétin croira son ami, de toute façon.

_-_Comment ça, _il_ croira son ami ? s'exclama James.

_-_Parce que le coup de celui qui accepte de jouer la comédie avec une fille dont il n'est pas amoureux sans bonne raison valable, j'ai du mal à le croire ! lança Lily en se levant. Et comme par hasard, ce soir-là, un lustre manque de me fracasser le crâne ! Mais évidemment, qui est là pour jouer le héros ? Potter ! Potter, encore et toujours !

_-Quoi_ ? s'indigna James.

C'était exactement ce que pensait Slughorn.

_-_Mais…

_-_Laisse tomber, j'ai dit ! ordonna Lily. Et au passage, dis-toi que ton petit numéro du héros qui sauve sa princesse, ça ne marchera pas avec moi, c'est clair ? Surtout si tu fais en sorte qu'un lustre me tombe sur la tête !

Alors c'était cela. Elle préférait croire la version de Slughorn plutôt que la sienne. Et après c'était lui qui était considéré comme un imbécile… Et évidemment, ses amies allaient la soutenir jusqu'au bout, même dans son délire !

En effet, Hestia et Alice se levèrent à leur tour et suivirent les pas de Lily. Gwenog, elle, se contenta de soupirer. Accordant un regard désolé à son ami, elle se remit elle aussi sur pieds.

_-_Alors tu penses que c'est moi qui aie fait tomber le lustre ? lança James alors Lily atteignait le haut de l'escalier.

_-_Moi je ne pense rien, Potter, à part le fait que j'ai failli ne jamais revenir de cette fichue soirée ! rétorqua Lily, et elle disparut dans son dortoir sans un mot de plus.

James se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis et ferma les yeux de lassitude. Le cauchemar continuait. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça, Lily ne le croyait pas… Bien sûr… C'était tellement plus facile de croire le professeur qui la choyait à chaque seconde ! Et puis elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé, alors pourquoi remettre la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? Elle prenait les filles sous son aile, et Gwenog allait désormais devoir faire un choix entre lui ou elle. Inutile de réfléchir à qui elle allait choisir. Restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle le garde tout de même dans l'équipe… Elle n'était sans doute pas si stupide : si elle le renvoyait, elle perdait son meilleur poursuiveur.

C'était drôle de réaliser que souvent, c'était trop tard qu'il se rendait compte qu'il tenait à certaines personnes. Plus que sa place dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, c'était son amitié avec Gwenog qui était en jeu. Et quoiqu'il ait pu dire (par fierté, comme toujours), il l'aimait beaucoup et ne voulait pas que tout soit gâché. Aurait-elle assez de bon sens pour s'en rendre compte ?

_-_T'en fais pas, Cornedrue, ça va s'arranger, tenta de le consoler Sirius. Ca a toujours été comme ça, pas vrai ? Evans remet toujours tout sur toi, mais elle finira bien par réaliser que tu n'aurais pas pu faire tomber un lustre en sachant si elle était dessus !

_-_Et puis pour, nous, ça ne fais aucun doute, tu es innocent, assura Remus, alors tu peux compter sur nous quoiqu'il arrive !

_-_Ouais, et si Dumbledore te vire, on ira le voir, pas vrai, les gars ? s'exclama Peter avec un élan de rébellion qui fit sourire James. Et s'il refuse de te reprendre, et bah on partira avec toi !

_-_Merci…murmura-t-il. C'est gentil de me soutenir. Mais si je me fais renvoyer, ce qui va sûrement arriver si tout le monde se met à penser que je suis coupable, il vaudra mieux que vous restiez, ne serait-ce que pour mettre la main sur le vrai responsable. Celui qui veut vraiment du mal à Lily…

Il enfouit lui-même son visage dans ses mains, aussi ne vit-il pas Gwenog en haut de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs. Gwenog qui avait tout entendu…

* * *

_-_Bien. Bonjour à tous.

Mortensen reprit son habituelle place sur son bureau. Vêtue d'une longue robe pourpre, elle jugea d'un simple regard s'il y avait des absents, comme à son habitude, et interrogea un élève par surprise. Ses questions étaient toujours du même style que celles du questionnaire qu'elle avait distribué à leur premier cours, et elle les forçait à s'imaginer dans les pires situations. Si elle était satisfaite, elle ajoutait très souvent des points.

Cette fois, ce fut James qui fut interrogé. Le jeune homme, écoutant à peine, les yeux perdus sur le dos d'Evans qui refusait même de le regarder, sursauta et se redressa sur sa chaise, le souffle retenu. Au dernier cours, c'était Amycus Carrow qui avait été interrogé, et sa maison s'était vu retirer vingt points pour son manque d'imagination et son désintéressement.

_-_Mr Potter, vous vous retrouvez devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Que faites-vous ?

James reprit sa respiration et tenta de se concentrer pour réfléchir. Une chose qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à faire, depuis la soirée d'intégration : il avait passé tout le week-end et une bonne partie de la matinée à être observé de travers par à peu près tout le monde. Visiblement, les rumeurs circulaient à vive allure dans le château : certains disaient qu'il sortait avec Gwenog mais qu'il faisait cela uniquement pour trouver comment monter dans le dortoir des filles pour mieux harceler Lily, et d'autres venaient ajouter à cela une histoire comme quoi il avait jeté un sort sur le lustre pour le faire grandir. Il aurait ensuite dû sauver Lily en se servant de son balai et l'aurait emmenée sur le toit de l'école pour voir si elle allait bien. Assommée, elle n'aurait pu répondre, et il aurait été contraint de l'embrasser pour la réveiller. Slughorn les aurait surpris et aurait tenté de jeter James dans le vide, mais Lily se serait interposée entre les deux et aurait déclaré à James que c'était le professeur qu'elle préférait.

Il chassa ses pensées idiotes de sa tête et fixa toute son attention sur la question qui lui était posée, et qui devait être la question la plus difficile à laquelle il eut jamais eu à répondre.

_-_Et bien… Je pense que je me servirais de mes réflexes et de ma rapidité pour éviter ses sortilèges, commença-t-il avec prudence. J'essaierais en même temps d'édifier un bouclier magique autour de moi pour me protéger.

_-_Hum, c'est une bonne initiative, commenta Mrs Mortensen. Ensuite ?

_-_Ensuite je lancerais un sortilège d'attraction à mon balai, et je monterais dessus, comme ça je pourrais m'élever dans les airs et être un peu moins à portée de sa main. Je tenterais de lui résister jusqu'à l'arrivée des aurors, et… et voilà…

_-_C'est sûr que sans lustre, c'est plus compliqué de parvenir à ses fins, marmonna Lily.

_-_Je ne vous ai pas invitée à prendre la parole, Miss Evans, dit sèchement Mortensen. Et votre intervention était stupide, et bien trop subjective. Je retire dix points à Gryffondor.

Evans se retourna vers James et lui jeta un regard mauvais, comme si tout était de sa faute.

_-_Mr Potter, votre résonnement est intéressant, bien que très original, félicita Mortensen. J'accorde dix points à Gryffondor, et par conséquent vous rattrapez la bêtise de votre camarade. Que cela vous serve de leçon, Miss Evans.

James n'aurait pu imaginer pire. Mais quand Evans lui jeta un second regard noir, il décida de ne pas se laisser faire et d'y répondre. C'était elle qui était en faute, pas lui. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il tolère ce qu'il ne tolérait normalement pas, même de sa part. Tant pis pour elle, la honte n'en serait que plus grande quand elle découvrirait qu'elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne… D'ici là, si elle voulait la guerre, elle l'aurait. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser lui nuire la sorte. Même s'il l'aimait profondément.

_-_Aujourd'hui j'ai prévu de vous faire affronter un détraqueur, annonça Mortensen. Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! grogna-t-elle en voyant les yeux s'agrandirent à ses paroles. Je veux tout d'abord que vous réfléchissiez à quelque chose d'heureux. De très heureux, même. L'instant le plus heureux de votre vie, si vous le pouvez. C'est très important.

James vit Peter fermer les yeux pour mieux se concentrer.

_-_Je vais penser à cet été, murmura Sirius. Cet été avec ta famille, Corendrue.

Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Il avait passé un été tout simplement génial.

_-_Mr Potter, venez par ici, s'il vous plait, demanda Mortensen.

James se leva de sa chaise, agacé que ce soit encore à lui de répondre à ses attentes.

_-_Ici, au bureau, précisa Mortensen. Et ne faites pas cette tête, je vous choisis _vous_ car vous me semblez être celui qui a le plus d'expérience, c'est tout !

Elle souriait. Chose très rare, chez elle. Cela n'empêcha pourtant pas les Serpentard de ricaner bêtement. Même Lily montra qu'elle doutait fortement de ce que le professeur venait d'avancer. Ce devait bien être la première fois qu'elle hésitait à croire les paroles d'un professeur, d'ailleurs…

_-_Si certains pensent pouvoir faire mieux que lui, ils peuvent venir à sa place, rétorqua Mortensen.

Et comme toujours, personne ne bougea d'un pouce.

_-_Bien. Mr Potter, je veux que vous vous concentriez sur votre souvenir. Laissez-le vous envahir et prendre toute la place dans votre esprit. Oubliez tous vos soucis.

James, décidant d'imiter Peter, ferma les paupières et respira profondément, le cœur battant à tout rompre. En temps normal, être désigné comme le plus apte à réussir un exercice aussi difficile l'aurait flatté, mais en temps normal, il n'avait pas tout le château persuadé qu'il était fou et qu'il avait voulu faire il ne savait quoi pour séduire Lily.

_-_Vous y êtes ?

James hocha lentement la tête.

_-_Alors prononcez clairement l'incantation suivante : Spero Patronum…

_-_Spero Patronum… répéta James.

Un mince filet argenté s'échappa de sa baguette magique. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux pour vérifier que Mortensen avait bien vu, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas aussi contente que lui.

_-_Ce ne sera pas suffisant, prévint-elle. Si face au détraqueur votre patronus –c'est comme ça qu'on appelle cette chose blanche qui sort de votre baguette– est si faible, vous ne tiendrez pas bien longtemps. Pour qu'il soit vraiment efficace, il doit avoir une forme bien précise. Nous parlerons alors de patronus corporel. Allez-y, Mr Potter, recommencez !

James se força à vider son esprit des toux moqueuses de la bande de Carrow. Par moment, il se demandait s'il ne les détestait pas encore plus que Rogue.

Le visage d'Hilary s'imposa dans sa tête, plus jolie que jamais.

_-Je suis content de t'avoir eue à mes côtés cet été, _avouait James

_-Moi aussi, je suis contente…_

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait clairement une telle chose. Et c'était l'une des dernières phrases qu'elle lui avait dites pour clôturer ce merveilleux été en famille.

Alors, James sentit qu'il était prêt. Prêt à affronter une bande de détraqueurs entière, du moment qu'Hilary et le reste de sa famille étaient bien présents dans sa tête. Avec eux, il était tout et il pourrait se battre contre n'importe qui, s'il l'avait voulu.

_-_Spero Patronum…

Cette fois, ce fut un magnifique fauve blanc qui s'échappa de sa baguette et tourbillonna un peu partout dans la classe. D'après ses poils ras, James reconnu un tigre –ou peut-être une panthère, il ne savait pas exactement. Et ce fut un véritable sourire que Mortensen lui accorda pour le féliciter. Installée à sa place au fond de la classe, entre Remus et Sirius (qui avait levé les pouces en signe de félicitations), elle suivait du regard le fauve qui passait et repassait devant elle, et avait l'air plutôt enchantée.

_-_La panthère… s'exclama-t-elle. Animal courageux et têtu, prêt à tout pour sauver ses petits. Cela vous surprendra-t-il si je vous dis que le patronus reflète la personnalité de son créateur ?

_-_Non, avoua James.

Il avait toujours su que ses proches comptaient avant tout.

_-_Je crois que vous êtes prêt, Mr Potter, annonça Mortensen en se levant et en le rejoignant devant la classe.

_-_Prêt à quoi ? dit brusquement James, beaucoup moins ravi.

_-_A affronter un véritable détraqueur, pardi !

James bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Ca, ça n'était pas prévu, à la base. Il ne savait pas comment battre un détraqueur. Il ne savait même pas quel effet ça lui ferait, de se retrouver devant l'un d'eux. Et pour être honnête, il avait un petit peu peur. Peur de la peur que ces créatures allaient lui faire revivre. Son père lui avait dit que parfois, ils réveillaient des souvenirs enfouis dans l'esprit depuis des années et des années. Et si lui aussi, avait quelque chose de caché au fond de lui ?

_-_Un employé du Ministère a accepté de nous prêter un détraqueur, si je puis dire, expliqua Mortensen. Il ne devrait plus tarder, mainten…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle sourit à nouveau et se dirigea vers l'inconnu qui attendait derrière la cloison. Et avant même qu'elle ne tourne la poignée, James sentit un frisson parcourir son dos.

_-_Bonjour ! s'exclama le professeur en faisant entrer l'employé du Ministère, qui tenait maintenu il ne savait comment une espèce de créature à la fois répugnante et très effrayante.

Le regard de James fut aussitôt attiré par la cagoule qui cachait la tête du détraqueur, et d'où s'élevait un râle qui fit battre son cœur extrêmement vite.

_-_Mr Potter, tenez-vous prêt ! lança Mortensen.

L'employé du Ministère lâcha le détraqueur qui fit face à James, la personne la plus proche de lui hormis l'homme et le professeur.

_-Tu me déçois énormément, James… _

_-Papa, je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive…_

_-Tais-toi. Tu ignores à quel point je me sens trahi par mon propre fils…_

James se força à rependre ses esprits, même si le souvenir de la fois où son père l'avait convoqué dans son bureau après qu'il eut fouillé dans cette même pièce avait fait couler une goutte de sueur froide le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mal assuré, il leva sa baguette magique et la pointa sur la créature qui s'approchait de plus en plus de lui, tel un fantôme flottant au-dessus du sol.

_-Là, en ce moment, j'aimerais ne pas avoir de fils…_

_-Papa, je te jure que je ne voulais pas… Je suis tellement désolé…_

_-Que diront les gens s'ils apprennent que mon propre fils fouille dans des dossiers si importants concernant l'avenir du pays, James ? _

_-Je ferai tout ce que tu veux pour me faire pardonner, Papa…_

James rouvrit les yeux. Le détraqueur était tout prêt et avait les bras tendu vers lui, prêt à le prendre et à l'embrasser. Mais sa main tremblait trop pour qu'il puisse vraiment se défendre.

_-_Stero… Spero Spatro…

_-_Votre baguette, Potter votre baguette ! encouragea Mortensen.

Sa voix lui parut lointaine, comme venant d'une autre salle de classe. Un grésillement résonnait à ses oreilles. Il y avait des cris, des explosions, des gens qui fuyaient… Un ricanement aigu, glacial, et soudain un flash de lumière verte qui vint éclairer le noir provoqué par ses paupières closes. Les pleurs d'un petit enfant, le cri d'une mère, d'autres grésillements, puis plus rien.

James perdit connaissance et tomba à terre.

* * *

_-_Il n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien…

_-_Normal, il est dans les vaps…

_-_Mais il va se réveiller, pas vrai ?

_-_Mais oui, Peter, il va se réveiller ! C'était juste un évanouissement !

James perçut les voix de ses amis et remua faiblement dans son lit. Sa tête lui semblait peser dix tonnes. Enfoncée dans les oreillers, elle paraissait figée dans sa position actuelle. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent, la vue lui revint. Tout était blanc et lumineux. Bien trop blanc et lumineux pour qu'il soit dans son dortoir. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul autre endroit où il pouvait trouver des lits : l'infirmerie. Bon sang, que lui était-il encore arrivé ?

_-_Ah, notre Cornedrue refait surface ! s'exclama gaiement Remus. Comment tu te sens ?

_-_Bof… murmura James.

Le son sortit à peine de sa bouche. Il se sentait trop faible pour parler fort. Bon Dieu, qu'il pouvait détester cette sensation d'impuissance !

_-_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Sirius, redevenant inquiet.

_-_Je ne sais pas…

_-_Tu ne sais pas ? s'étonna Peter. Ah bah ça alors ! Tu as tout oublié ?

_-_Oublié quoi ?

Sa voix s'impatientait. Parler alourdissait sa tête. C'était comme si son cerveau était déjà surchargé par les informations qui parvenaient jusqu'à lui. La lumière, le son, les visages de ses trois amis…

_-_Ne le harcèle pas avec tes questions, Queudver, dit Sirius. Il a besoin de repos.

_-_Non mais quand même, il n'a pas pu oublier tout comme ça ! se défendit Peter. Et James n'est pas du genre à s'évanouir comme ça, sans raison ! Moi peut-être, mais pas lui !

_-_C'est vrai que c'est curieux, admit Remus. Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu as vu quand tu étais auprès du détraqueur ?

_-_Le détraqueur…

La créature cagoulée lui revint à l'esprit comme un flash. Il avait vu son père lui avouer qu'il avait été déçu. Et il avait vu autre chose…

Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait vu quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vécu. A son souvenir, tout du moins. Il y avait eu un éclair de lumière verte… Un seul sortilège projetait une telle lumière, et pas forcément le plus drôle. Le sortilège de la mort. Avada Kedavra… Il y avait eu des cris, des explosions, comme lors d'une bataille… Alors que cela voulait-il dire ?

_-_Cornedure, ça va ? s'enquit Sirius. Tu es tout pâle, tout d'un coup… Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

_-_Non, répondit James un peu trop précipitamment.

Sirius le regarda suspicieusement.

_-_Tu sais, tu peux me le dire…

Remus et Peter se jetèrent un coup d'œil de côté. Ils savaient parfaitement qu'entre James et Sirius existait un lien qui n'existerait jamais avec eux. Une complicité éternelle, un sentiment trop fort pour qu'ils le comprennent réellement. Eux, ils étaient des meilleurs amis, mais James et Sirius étaient comme des frères. Jamais l'un sans l'autre, se comprenant avoir même d'avoir ouvert la bouche, pouvant déterminer les intentions de l'autre d'un simple regard. Quand l'un d'eux avait besoin d'un réconfort que trois amis ne pouvaient apporter, c'était le frère de cœur qui avait ce pouvoir. Quand l'un d'eux avait un souci trop important pour le confier à trois personnes, c'était au frère de cœur qu'il le confiait. Quand l'un d'eux était en danger, c'était son frère de cœur qui courait le plus vite pour le sauver. Quand l'un d'eux avait une honte à faire partager, il le faisait avec son frère de cœur. Et pourtant, malgré cette fraternité entre eux deux, Peter et Remus ne s'étaient jamais sentis rejetés. James et Sirius étaient toujours là pour eux, venaient toujours les aider si besoin, et leur confiaient la plupart de leurs secrets. Ils comprenaient simplement qu'à certains moments, ils avaient quelque chose de moins, sans pour autant s'en sentir vexés.

Aussi, ce fut avec un grand calme et un regard bienveillant que Remus fit signe à Peter de partir avec lui et de les laisser seuls tous les deux. James leur en fut très reconnaissant, même s'il se promit que plus tard, il leur parlerait à eux aussi de ce qu'il avait vu. Maraudeurs un jour et pour toujours… Il avait en eux une confiance absolue, mais se sentait juste un peu trop secoué pour polémiquer de tout ça, comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois qu'il y avait un mystère à éclaircir. Sirius, quand il était seul avec lui, comprenait sans poser de questions, et le soutenait quoiqu'il lui annonce. Or, James voulait justement s'exprimer sans qu'on l'interrompe à chaque seconde.

_-_C'est grave ? s'enquit Sirius dès que la porte fut refermée après le passage de Remus et Peter.

_-_Non.

Sirius sembla rassuré.

_-_Alors pourquoi avoir demandé à Remus et Peter de partir ?

James haussa les épaules et sa tête tourna.

_-_Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi ce que j'ai vu me dérange tant. Ce n'était guère plus que quelques cris, des explosions et… enfin, un flash de lumière verte, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais je ne voulais pas leur en parler. Je voudrais d'abord découvrir ce que ça signifie. Et puis si jamais ça ne veut rien dire du tout, je ne veux pas qu'ils me prennent pour un idiot, ou quelque chose comme ça…

_-_Tu sais bien qu'ils ne feraient jamais ça… murmura Sirius.

_-_Ouais, je le sais, et c'est ça le pire…soupira James.

Sirius sourit.

_-_Faut pas que tu t'en fasses. Ce n'est qu'une vision.

_-_Un souvenir, corrigea James. Les détraqueurs nous font revivre des souvenirs. Et je ne me souvenais pas de celui-là… Pourtant, c'est le genre de truc qu'on n'oublie pas facilement…

_-_Peut-être que tu étais trop petit pour t'en souvenir, tenta d'expliqua Sirius.

_-_Mais ça ne me dit pas ce que c'était… Dans mon souvenir, quelqu'un est mort…

_-_Tu connais comment sont morts tous les membres de ta famille ?

James réfléchi un instant.

_-_Oui. Mais seuls mes grands-parents sont morts. Je ne crois pas que ça soit du côté de ma famille.

_-_Alors je crois qu'il faudrait que tu en saches plus avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives, dans ce cas, dit Sirius. Ca peut très bien être n'importe qui. Même quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas. Je te conseille d'attendre. De toute façon, Mortensen a dit qu'on continuerait avec les détraqueurs. On en reparle la prochaine fois que tu en affrontes un, ok ?

_-_Ok… Vous avez cours, là ?

_-_Ouais, métamorphose. La deuxième heure de la journée. D'ailleurs McGonagall m'a dit de te dire que Dumbledore veut te voir. En privé.

James soupira.

_-_C'est sûrement à propos de ce qui s'est passé dans les cachots, marmonna-t-il. Le vieux Slug a dû m'en mettre plein ma figure.

_-_En tout cas, je t'ai dit que je ne reste pas ici sans toi. Si tu pars, je pars.

_-_C'est gentil, murmura James. Allez, va. McGonagall va piquer sa crise, si tu arrives en retard. Et Lily aussi, puisqu'elle te tirera des points…

Sirius eut un sourire triste.

_-_Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'aller l'espionner… dit-il doucement.

_-_Ouais… J'aurais dû t'écouter… Maintenant c'est pire qu'avant…

_-_Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais… tu devrais l'oublier.

James ferma les yeux. Quand Sirius repartirait, il allait sûrement se rendormir pour rester plus longtemps couché. Il n'avait aucune envie de monter tout de suite dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

_-_Je sais… murmura-t-il, le cœur serré. Je sais…

* * *

Un instant arriva où James ne put plus faire comme s'il n'avait pas repris conscience. Se réveillant au moment même où Miss Pomfresh, la toute nouvelle infirmière arrivée l'année précédente, passait près de son lit, il fut contraint d'avaler sa potion anti maux de crâne et de s'en aller, tout en étant prié de rejoindre le prochain cours. Il en fut à la fois content et déçu : Miss Pomfresh était une très plaisante compagnie (elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans de plus que lui), certes, mais il avait hâte de retrouver ses habitudes, même si cela signifiait qu'il allait devoir affronter la convocation de Dumbledore. Voir ses amis lui manquait : Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient venus, mais ce n'était pas pareil quand ils étaient ensemble à l'infirmerie et quand ils étaient ensemble en permanence. D'une manière générale, c'était beaucoup moins drôle.

Et comme s'il y était attendu, il dut également affronter les remarques désobligeantes des Serpentard. Il ne se passait pas un intercours sans qu'il soit imité entrain de lutter contre le détraqueur ou de s'évanouir. Le pire était sans doute que Lily assistait à la plupart de ces imitations et ne faisait strictement rien pour qu'elles s'arrêtent. C'était bien la première fois que James la voyait manquer à ses devoirs de préfète… Visiblement, elle n'avait pas renoncé à le croire coupable de ce qui avait failli lui arriver, et Slughorn non plus, puisqu'il passa la totalité du cours de potions suivant sa sortie de l'infirmerie à lui jeter des regards plus noirs que jamais. James le soupçonnait de ne pas lui retirer de point uniquement parce qu'il était dans la même maison que ses deux petites préférées.

Gwenog avait choisi un nouveau gardien en son absence. L'équipe de Gryffondor était désormais au complet : James, Franck et Amos Diggory (un grand jeune homme de septième année) au poste de poursuiveurs, Gideon Prewett (en septième année également) et un dénommé Kingsley Shaklebolt au poste de batteurs, Lizzie Wellwhite au poste de gardienne (la jeune fille était une jolie élève de quatrième année) et pour terminer, Gwenog à son poste habituel d'attrapeuse. Le premier match de la saison aurait lieu à la mi-trimestre, mais le temps passerait vite, James le savait. Il ne fut donc pas surpris d'être informé qu'il y aurait le soir même un entraînement de deux heures. Ces entraînements intensifs étaient les préférés de James. Il oublierait ses soucis le temps de deux heures, deux petites heures de pur bonheur. Il aimait sentir à la fin d'un entraînement que tous ses muscles étaient endoloris, et estimait que c'était le prix à payer pour l'évacuation partielle de ses tourments. Et chaque courbature envoyait à son cerveau comme un signal d'encouragement à la continuation : plus il avait les muscles douloureux, plus il avait travaillé, et plus il travaillait, plus la victoire au prochain match se dessinait.

Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva, et Gerry Bones vint le chercher au beau milieu du cours de botanique pour lui annoncer que Dumbledore voulait le voir. Ciaran cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois, puis lui fit signe de partir. A la vue de ses trois amis, il sentit son cœur se serrer mais leur optimisme lui fit tout de même très plaisir. S'il y avait une raison pour laquelle il devait sortir victorieux de cet entretien, c'était bien eux. Il ne supporterait pas de les quitter…

Il était déjà allé plus d'une fois dans le bureau de Dumbledore, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti le long du chemin cette sensation d'impuissance et d'injustice. Et de terreur, aussi. D'ordinaire, il était toujours trop sûr de lui pour redouter une grosse punition. Mais d'ordinaire, c'était différent : il avait un élève contre lui, pas un professeur. Or, quand c'était sa parole contre celui d'un enseignant, il y avait plus de souci à se faire quant à l'issue du rendez-vous. Dumbledore connaissait bien ses parents, mais cela suffirait-il ?

La gargouille servant de passage secret s'écarta au moment même où il arrivait à son niveau. Un instant, il maudit le Ciel pour ce gain de temps : plus tard il se retrouverait devant le directeur, mieux ce serait. Mais quand il vit qui sortit du passage, il traita de tous les noms possibles celui qui avait organisé cette coïncidence : si Dieu existait, il était vraiment gonflé pour le faire croiser le vieux Slug avant même d'avoir parlé à Dumbledore !

_-_Oh, Potter… ricana le professeur. Profitez bien de votre dernière heure ici…

James ne répondit pas et le dépassa en prenant bien soin de le bousculer au passage. Il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça…

Il hésita avant de frapper à la lourde porte de chêne. C'était un malentendu, tout cela ! Comment pouvaient-ils faire tant d'histoires ? C'était ridicule, il n'avait strictement rien fait…

Dumbledore lui ouvrit la porte avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de frapper et l'accueillit avec le sourire, comme toujours. C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point un sorcier si vieux pouvait être si dynamique et paraître si jeune dans sa tête. S'il n'avait pas eu cette longue barbe blanche et ces rides au coin des yeux, et si ses parents ne lui avaient pas précisé l'âge colossal du directeur, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était si vieux.

_-_Bonjour, James…

James répondit d'un hochement de tête et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du bureau que Dumbledore lui montrait de la main, lui-même reprenant le chemin du sien. Sans un mot, il s'installa et parcourut du regard la pièce, une dernière fois peut-être avant qu'il ne soit renvoyé. Dumbledore avait toujours eu tout un tas d'objets magiques qui bruitaient doucement ou qui dégageaient de douces lumières, et cela l'avait toujours fasciné. Il aimait beaucoup aussi le phénix du directeur, qui parfois venait se poser sur ses genoux et frotter ses plumes dans le creux de son cou. Mais à cet instant, la magie de tout ce bureau avait disparu.

_-_Fâcheuse histoire, n'est-ce pas ? soupira Dumbledore. Mais que nous devons tout de même traiter… Tu sais ce dont on t'accuse ?

_-_Oui, monsieur.

_-_Et tu sais qui t'accuse ?

_-_Oui, monsieur.

Dumbledore était à Poudlard la personne qu'il respectait le plus parmi le personnel. Et la personne qui le respectait le plus, aussi. Toujours calme avec lui, et à son écoute, quoiqu'il ait pu faire –ou ne pas faire. McGonagall, elle, s'énervait aussitôt sans écouter ce qu'il avait à dire pour sa défense.

_-_Je ne te cacherai pas que tu es dans une mauvaise situation, James. Tout le monde semble être contre toi, dans cette histoire… Miss Evans est venue témoigner en la faveur du professeur Slughorn. C'aurait d'ailleurs dû être le contraire, mais Poudlard n'est pas toujours source de logique…

Dumbledore sourit. Pas James. Finalement, Lily avait fini par le dénoncer une bonne fois pour toutes, et s'il n'était pas coupable cette fois-ci, il l'était toutes les autres fois ou presque…

_-_Je sais que tu n'aurais pas fait ça, James. Tu méprises les règlements, mais pas la nature humaine. Je sais que tu es incapable de mettre en danger la vie de quelqu'un.

_-_Alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis convoqué ? ne put s'empêcher de demander James. Je n'ai rien fait et vous le savez, alors pourquoi ?

_-_Parce que tout crime nécessite un coupable, et que cette fois tu es le mieux placé pour l'être… Tu étais présent dans la salle quand ça s'est passé, et tu étais même le seul à t'être rendu compte de ce qui se passait.

_-_Je lui ai sauvé la vie, je n'ai pas voulu la tuer… jura James.

_-_Nous le savons tous les deux, James, nous le savons tous les deux… Mais certains pensent que tu aurais pu vouloir te mettre en valeur aux yeux de Miss Evans en jouant le héros…

_-_Je n'aurai jamais pris un tel risque ! Je voulais simplement aller voir si elle allait bien, et…

James soupira.

_-_Aurais-je dû la laisser se faire assommer par le lustre, au lieu de la sauver ? demanda-t-il.

_-_Non, bien sûr que non… répondit calmement Dumbledore.

_-_Alors pourquoi Slughorn m'en veut-il ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il remet tout sur moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Dumbledore le regarda tristement par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

_-_Tu aimes la même jeune femme que lui… dit-il seulement.

_-_Alors il devrait savoir qu'aucun homme normal ne pourrait faire du mal à Lily. Et de toute façon, je ne crois pas que ce soit le rôle d'un professeur, de tomber amoureux d'une de ses élèves.

_-_Tu dois savoir que l'amour ne se commande pas…

James eut un petit rire dépourvu de joie.

_-_Ouais, mais en attendant je vais me faire renvoyer par sa faute… dit-il d'une voix rauque.

_-_Renvoyer ? répéta Dumbledore en haussant les sourcils. Non… Il n'y a aucune preuve contre toi…

James sentit son cœur se desserrer.

_-_Alors je ne…

_-_Je te garde ici parce que le professeur Slughorn n'a aucune preuve de ce qu'il avance et parce que je te sais innocent. Mais attention, prévint le directeur, tu n'as plus le droit à l'erreur. S'il se repasse encore une chose de ce genre en ta présence, je serai contraint de combler le désir du professeur Slughorn…

James hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'on attendait de lui.

_-_Tu peux retourner en cours, maintenant, James. Et fais très attention… Te renvoyer serait pour moi une tâche très désagréable…

A nouveau, James acquiesça en se levant. Ainsi, il s'en sortait bien. Mais à quelle condition ? De faire attention à ne pas être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. C'était vrai que c'était très facile… Et comment était-il censé faire ça, hein ?

_-_Euh, professeur ! s'exclama-t-il soudain.

_-_Oui, James ?

_-_Je… Je voulais savoir si vous saviez comment le lustre a pu tomber, puisque, à ma connaissance, aucun sortilège n'a été lancé…

Dumbledore le fixa à travers ses lunettes.

_-_Oui, je le sais. Nous avons inspecté les lieux, après ça. Quelqu'un a retiré un boulon et l'attache du lustre n'a pas supporté le poids qui lui était imposé.

_-_Ah… D'accord, dit seulement James, et il reprit son chemin.

Maudissant Slughorn, maudissant celui qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de retirer un boulon au lustre et maudissant Dumbledore de lui imposer de telles conditions, il redescendit l'escalier et regagna le couloir. Mais une mauvaise surprise l'y attendit : il se retrouva nez à nez avec Rogue, la personne qu'il désirait le moins croiser en un tel moment.

_-_Alors, Potter, tu vas faire ta valise ? minauda-t-il. C'est très regrettable…

Son petit sourire montra à quel point il pensait le contraire.

_-_Tu risques d'être déçu, je n'ai pas été renvoyé, rétorqua James. Maintenant dégage, j'ai autre chose à faire que d'avoir tes cheveux gras dans mon champ de vision.

Rogue parut déçu mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

_-_Tu dois avoir la rage de voir que tout ça est arrivé à cause de quelqu'un qui n'est même pas toi, pas vrai ? ricana-t-il.

James fronça les sourcils.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ?

_-_Bien plus que tu ne le penses…

James n'aimait pas ce petit sourire qui devenait à chaque seconde un peu plus narquois. En particulier quand c'était de Rogue qu'il s'agissait, car en général, la suite n'était pas souvent très bonne à entendre…

Et, sentant ses craintes se confirmer, il vit Rogue glisser doucement la main dans la poche de sa robe et en sortir un petit objet métallique. Il dut mettre une ou deux secondes avant de vraiment réaliser de quoi il s'agissait, mais quand il comprit, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et la rage s'insinua dans ses veines. C'était un boulon qu'il tenait entre ses doigts fins…

_-_C'est toi qui a fait ça… murmura-t-il d'une voix pleine de menace. Tu as essayé de la tuer…

_-_Pas de la tuer, juste de lui faire mal, répondit Rogue en souriant méchamment. Je n'aime pas les sangs-de-bourbe.

Un instant, James crut qu'il allait lui sauter dessus et lui tordre le cou, ou bien lui arracher ses membres un par un, ou pire encore s'il trouvait une meilleure idée. Mais il réalisa que ce serait provoquer son renvoi direct. Il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur. On l'accusait déjà d'avoir voulu faire tomber un lustre sur Evans, et mieux valait qu'on ne le voie pas entrain d'assassiner Rogue sur place.

_-_Tu me le paieras cher, promit-il en le tuant du regard. Je te jure sur la vie de mes parents que tu me le paieras cher.

_-_Sauf si tu te fais renvoyer avant…

James décida de ne pas l'écouter et lui tourna le dos pour repartir en direction de la tour des Gryffondor. Rogue pouvait très bien l'attaquer par derrière, mais il n'avait pas peur. C'était peut-être ce qu'il espérait. Ainsi, il pourrait lui aussi se battre sans être fautif, puisqu'il ne ferait que se défendre.

Mais Rogue n'attaqua pas et il regagna sa salle commune sans rencontrer personne. Ce devait être l'heure du repas, puisque la pièce était vide, mais il n'avait pas faim et n'avait surtout pas envie de parler à tout un tas de Gryffondor qui lui demanderaient s'il était renvoyé. Non, il voulait parler à Sirius, Remus et Peter, et tout expliquer à Lily. C'était sa parole contre celle du vieux Slug, aussi ne pouvait-il pas aller dénoncer Rogue : qui le croirait, s'il n'avait aucune preuve ? Slughorn dirait qu'il était jaloux de Servilus, parce qu'il était l'un de ses favoris et que de toute manière, il ne l'avait jamais aimé et qu'il essayait de le faire renvoyer sans raison. En d'autres termes, il devait attendre le bon moment pour le dénoncer et récolter les preuves nécessaires. Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance, mais Rogue paierait pour ça. Il paierait pour avoir voulu faire du mal à Lily.

* * *

La réaction de ses amis fut très différente de celle qu'il attendait. Du moins, Remus et Peter se montrèrent beaucoup moins choqués par ses dires qu'il l'aurait voulu. Si Sirius eut comme lui l'envie de se venger de Rogue, Peter se montra réticent à l'idée d'aller s'en prendre le soir à un Serpentard qui pourrait à tous moments appeler ses camarades à la rescousse et Remus refusa sous prétexte que la pleine lune approchait et qu'il se sentait très fatigué. James savait qu'en réalité il n'avait pas envie de s'en prendre à Rogue sans avoir vu de ses propres yeux qu'il était bel et bien coupable. L'effet préfet, sans doute. Mais cela n'allait pas l'empêcher d'aller rendre visite à Servilo. Avec Sirius, ils allaient y aller, et avec Sirius, ils allaient lui tomber dessus par surprise, et il allait le regretter.

Lily ne voulut même pas l'écouter et l'évita toute la soirée, aussi descendit-il dîner le plus tôt qu'il le put. Slughorn le fixa tout le repas avec des yeux noirs, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le tuait du regard et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait pas mal du moment que ce n'était pas l'un de ses proches qui le regardait comme ça.

Puis vint l'attente. L'attente qui précède toute action et qui semble interminable. James regarda bien une vingtaine de fois sa montre en dix minutes avant de réaliser que, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il était angoissé. Sirius l'était aussi, cela se voyait en un coup d'œil : il se mordait les ongles et tapait impatiemment du pied. Remus et Peter eux-mêmes ne semblaient pas rassurés : ils ne cessaient de se regarder du coin des yeux. Mais aucun d'eux ne tenta de les dissuader de faire ce qu'ils allaient faire. De toute manière, ç'aurait été peine perdue. Il voulait se venger de Rogue, et Sirius le soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive. Ils ne faisaient pas le poids contre eux deux.

_-_Il est l'heure ? demanda pour la énième fois Sirius.

_-_Non. Encore quelques minutes. Je ne sais même pas s'il est descendu manger.

Et le silence revint.

_-_Et maintenant, il est l'heure ?

Non, il n'était pas encore l'heure, mais, n'y tentant plus, James se leva et entraîna son ami avec lui.

_-_On devrait être de retour dans trois quarts d'heure, dit-il à Peter et Remus. Vous nous attendrez ?

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, et ils sortirent de la salle commune.

Les couloirs étaient vides, à une telle heure. La plupart des élèves de Poudlard étaient à ce moment-là entrain de manger, ou de finir leurs devoirs, plongés dans de vieux volumes de la bibliothèque sous le regard sévère de Mrs Pince. Servilo était en général de ceux-là, car il avait très peu d'amis (d'ailleurs, James n'était pas sûr qu'il en ait vraiment) mais il avait établi une routine qu'il suivait depuis déjà quelques années : tous les soirs, il descendait à la même heure dans la Grande Salle, et tous les soirs, il repartait à la même heure soit en direction de la bibliothèque, soit en direction d'une salle de classe vide où il s'entraînait à la défense contre les forces du mal, comme James l'avait appris lors de leur quatrième année. Rogue avait toujours voulu le devancer dans cette matière, mais n'était jamais parvenu à son but, et n'était pas prêt d'y parvenir : James avait toujours été imbattable en défense, et aussi en métamorphose : il n'était pas un animagus pour rien.

_-_Tu crois qu'il est là dedans ? s'enquit Sirius quand ils arrivèrent devant la Grande Salle.

_-_Ouais, je pense. Regarde, la poignée est grasse, il a dû se passer la main dans les cheveux avant d'ouvrir la porte !

Sirius éclata de rire mais James le prit par le bras pour l'emmener derrière une armure quand la porte en question s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Rogue. Le Serpentard était seul, comme bien souvent, et semblait ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il était épié. Plongé dans la lecture d'un rouleau de parchemin très sombre (James n'en avait jamais vu de semblable), il passa devant eux deux et tourna à l'angle d'un couloir. James et Sirius le suivirent sans bruit et le coincèrent contre un mur quand ils furent sûrs d'être assez loin des endroits très fréquentés. Rogue sursauta et se débattit, mais seul contre eux deux, il ne parvint qu'à s'essouffler, s'attirant les railleries de ses deux agresseurs.

_-_Ah, on fait moins le fier, maintenant, hein ? lança James en le tenant par le col.

_-_Lâchez-moi !

_-Lâchez-moi_ ! répéta Sirius d'une petite voix aiguë qui fit rire James. T'entends ça, Cornedrue ? Il veut qu'on le lâche !

_-_Mais on n'a pas du tout l'intention de te lâcher, Servilo ! Bien au contraire ! On aimerait bien que tu payes pour ce que tu as fait !

_-_Tu n'as pas eu assez de courage pour t'en prendre à moi, tout seul, Potter ? provoqua Rogue, à moitié étranglé. Il est beau, le courage des Gryffondor !

James resserra sa prise.

_-_Je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de faire ton malin ! dit-il d'une voix pleine de menaces. On pourrait te réduire en miettes, si on le voulait ! Mais avant, on va te laver les cheveux, parce que là c'est vraiment une urgence… Patmol, si tu le veux bien…

Sirius eut un sourire carnassier et pointa sa baguette vers Rogue.

_-_Shampouix !

Un jet d'eau claire mêlée de bulles de savon s'échappa de sa baguette et atterrit directement sur le crâne de Rogue qui tenta vainement de se libérer de leur prise. James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire.

_-_C'est mieux comme ça ! ricana James. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, hein ? On te brosse les dents pour améliorer ton haleine ?

Sirius fit sortir de sa baguette une espèce de pâte verdâtre qui entra dans la bouche de Rogue. Celui-ci se mit alors à tousser très fortement, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité des deux autres.

_-_James ! Sirius !

James cessa de rire et relâcha aussitôt Rogue qui s'enfuit en courant et en crachant cette pâte verte qui avait empli sa bouche. Mais il ne chercha même pas à le rattraper, car la personne qui venait de les appeler (qu'ils n'avaient même pas entendue arriver en raison de leur fou rire) ne l'aurait toléré. Les joues rouges de honte, James fit face à son père qui le dévisageait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

_-_Et bien, on en apprend tous les jours, dit-il sèchement. Vous me décevez beaucoup, les garçons.

James baissa les yeux..

_-_Nous ne savions pas que tu devais venir à Poudlard, bredouilla-t-il.

_-_Ca ne change rien à la puérilité de votre comportement. Sirius, je ne crois pas que ta mère aurait été ravie d'apprendre que tu t'en es pris au neveu d'un de ses cousins.

_-_Il le méritait, monsieur… assura Sirius, lui-même gêné.

_-_Je ne veux pas le savoir, dit Williams d'une voix cassante. Ce que j'ai vu est inadmissible. James, je croyais que tu étais déjà sur le point d'être renvoyé ? Tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez fait comme ça ?

_-_C'est à cause de lui que j'ai failli être renvoyé, Papa ! Moi je n'ai rien fait ! J'ai juste voulu me venger un peu !

_-_La vengeance ne résout rien, James. Depuis les années que je te le dis, je pensais que tu l'aurais compris. Et si tu n'as rien fait à tes yeux, aux yeux de l'administration ce n'est pas le cas.

_-_De toute façon l'administration n'en saura rien, déclara James, alors pas de quoi en faire tout un plat !

_-_Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, James. Ce que j'ai vu m'a hautement déçu. Je vais vous dénoncer.

_-_Quoi ? s'exclamèrent James et Sirius d'une même voix.

_-_Mais Papa, protesta James, si tu fais ça je suis mort !

_-_N'exagère pas trop ton cas, James. Que tu sois renvoyé ou pas, ça m'est égal. Vous ne resterez pas impunis. Je vais demander à Dumbledore de vous mettre une retenue à chacun. Et ne faites pas cette tête, vous n'avez que ce que vous méritez !

Mr Potter passa devant eux et poursuivit sa route.

_-_Papa ! appela soudain James.

Williams se retourna et le regarda avec lassitude.

_-_Quoi, encore ?

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Poudlard à cette heure-ci ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse autre qu'un vague signe de la main lui indiquant clairement de laisser tomber et de s'occuper de ses affaires.

_-_Je commence à croire que je suis vraiment maudit, marmonna Sirius. Dénoncé par quelqu'un qui ne travaille même pas ici…

James ne répondit, trop occupé à réfléchir aux raisons qui avaient pu emmener son père à Poudlard et à un détail qui lui était soudain revenu en mémoire : depuis la rentrée, il n'avait jamais été vérifier que la dague qu'on lui avait confiée était encore en sûreté dans sa valise.

* * *

Des toilettes à nettoyer. Pendant deux heures, des toilettes à nettoyer, coaché par Rusard en personne. Son père était mort. Lui, James Potter, réduit à nettoyer toutes les toilettes de l'école… En jour, à la limite, il aurait pu aller laver les toilettes des filles, en prenant bien soin de le faire au moment où Lily était prise d'une envie pressante (il aurait alors pris soin de se cacher sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour éviter la honte qui s'ensuivrait), mais en nuit, quel intérêt ? Non, sérieusement, son père était mort. Lui faire ça, à lui ! Lui imposer les toilettes ! Où était passée la complicité entre les mâles Potter, hein ?

Il cria presque le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, qui dans son portrait gardait la salle commune des Gryffondor, et s'engouffra dans le petit passage, les dents serrées. Pas question que son père vienne le supplier pour qu'il rentre à la maison à Noël, il refuserait et resterait là avec Sirius. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait lui aussi hérité d'une retenue à la bouse de dragon : pendant deux heures et dans le bureau de Rusard, surveillé par Ciaran, il avait dû recopier au propre les notes de Binns, qui avait exigé cela en raison de la baisse de sa vue –James se demandait s'il n'était pas désormais aveugle.

Les regards interrogateurs de ses trois amis qui l'attendaient tous autour du feu lui redonnèrent tout de même un faible sourire. Sirius leur avait sans doute déjà raconté sa retenue à lui, puisqu'il s'était tu et affalé dans le fauteuil

_-_Toilettes, annonça-t-il. Surveillé par Rusard.

Remus et Peter éclatèrent de rire.

_-_Pire que Patmol ! remarqua Remus. Je vous avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas y aller.

_-_Tu ne nous as rien dit du tout ! grogna Sirius.

_-_Possible, mais je l'ai pensé si fort que vous auriez dû l'entendre. Alors, Sirius, c'est quoi ce truc que tu devais nous montrer ?

Sirius se redressa aussitôt et invita James à s'asseoir. Se plaçant devant ses amis et vérifiant que la salle commune était bien vide, il glissa une main dans sa poche et en ressortit un morceau de parchemin un peu froissé qu'il déplia sous leurs yeux. Un plan très complexe y était dessiné mais James ne reconnut pas l'endroit.

_-_C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il.

_-_Ouais, c'est quoi ton truc qui pue ? marmonna Peter en se reculant du plan.

Il était vrai que le parchemin sentait un peu le moisi.

_-_L'odeur, c'est pas un problème, on peut la supprimer, lança Sirius. Mais ceci, mes amis, est un petit bijou pour nous quatre Maraudeurs.

Un silence sceptique s'ensuivit.

_-_Bah dites quelque chose ! bredouilla Sirius en faisant une moue déçue. Ca ne vous intéresse pas ?

_-_C'est quoi ? répéta James.

_-_Mais c'est un plan de Poudlard, pardi ! s'exclama Sirius. Tous les étages y sont, et tous les passages secrets ! Regardez, là, la Grande Salle, là, la salle commune des Serpentard et les cachots, là, la tour d'astronomie… Tout y est !

_-_Montre… murmura James en plissant les yeux.

Sirius lui tendit la carte et il put l'examiner plus attentivement. Son cœur bondit quand il réalisa que son ami disait vrai : ce vieux parchemin miteux était en fait un merveilleux plan très détaillé du château, qui leur dévoilait tous ses secrets.

_-_Cool… s'exclama-t-il. Mais… Tu as trouvé ça où ?

Il passa la carte à Peter pour qu'il puisse la regarder.

_-_Dans le bureau de Rusard ! jubila Sirius. Cette andouille de Ciaran s'est endormie au bout d'une heure et demie, et j'ai pu fouiller un peu partout ! Wow, vous le saviez, vous, que Rusard notait toutes les retenues données à chacun des élèves et les gardait dans ses tiroirs, classés par ordre alphabétique ?

_-_Il fait ça ? s'étonna Remus.

_-_Ouais, et même que Cornedrue et moi, on a les plus gros tas ! C'est dément ! Par contre, désolé pour vous, mais vous êtes encore loin derrière nous, tous les deux ! Faudrait que vous veniez avec nous plus souvent la nuit…

_-_Tu sais bien que moi, je ne peux pas… rappela Remus. Je suis préfet, il ne faut pas trop que je sorte.

_-_Et moi j'ai toujours plein de retard dans mes devoirs, marmonna Peter.

_-_Mais on s'en fout ! s'écria Sirius. Avec cette carte, pas d'excuse, vous viendrez avec nous explorer le château ! J'ai regardé, et il y a plein de pièces qu'on ne connaît pas !

_-_C'est génial ! s'enthousiasma James. Il faudrait l'améliorer et tout ça, et faire d'elle une carte hyper performante, avec tous les noms de tous les profs et leur position ! Comme ça, on saurait tout de suite quels endroits éviter si on ne veut pas se faire prendre !

_-_Merveilleuse idée ! approuva Sirius. Mais ça va nous demander pas mal de recherches, pour faire ça.

_-_Les recherches, on peut les faire, c'est pas pire que de devenir des animagi, lança Peter. Impossible n'est pas Maraudeurs. On trouvera le moyen de faire apparaître les noms des profs, et de Rusard, aussi.

_-_Hey, les gars, il y a un problème… remarqua Remus.

_-_Quoi ?

Les trois autres furent surpris par ce soudain plombage de l'ambiance.

_-_Il n'y a sur la carte aucun passage indiqué sous le Saule Cogneur…

James, Sirius et Peter se précipitèrent en même temps au-dessus du parchemin pour vérifier ses dires. Et en effet, rien n'indiquait qu'on pouvait aller à la Cabane Hurlante en empruntant le passage sous le saule.

_-_Mince… Alors la carte n'est pas complète ? demanda Peter.

_-_Faut croire que non… répondit Sirius. Mais c'est pas grave, on peut la compléter nous-mêmes ! Une fois par moi, on fait nuit blanche, on pourrait en profiter pour faire un tour au château et chercher s'il y a des passages secrets inconnus de Rusard !

_-_Tu es fou ? gronda Remus. Si je sors et que je sens une odeur d'un humain, je perds tout contrôle et je déchiquette ! Tu le sais !

_-_Oui, je le sais, mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'au lieu d'aller nous recoucher pour ne dormir que deux heures qui nous fatiguent plus qu'autre chose, on pourrait aller faire un tour dans le château, Queudver, Cornedrue et moi !

Remus soupira de soulagement.

_-_Oui, c'est une excellente idée ! adhéra James. Et si on trouve des nouveaux passages secrets, on les note sur la carte et on la complète ! Remus, tu sais bien dessiner, tu pourrais la corriger !

Remus hocha la tête.

_-_Le problème, c'est que n'importe qui qui tombera sur cette carte pourra connaître ce qu'on aura découvert… dit Peter.

_-_A moins qu'on trouve un moyen de l'effacer momentanément, fit Sirius. Comme un mot de passe, ou un truc comme ça… On dit le mot de passe et la carte s'affiche, et dès qu'on a fini, on dit un autre mot de passe et ça la réefface…

_-_Et comment on fait ça ? demanda Remus.

_-_Bibliothèque, lança James en guise de réponse. Tant qu'à y passer notre temps, autant que ce soit pour deux raisons qu'une seule !

_-_Imaginez qu'on arrive à faire tout ça ! rêva Peter. Ca serait notre carte à nous, qui nous lierait pour toujours !

_-_Et on la passerait à nos enfants pour qu'ils nous succèdent ! renchérit James.

_-_Ouais, et ils continueraient à énerver McGonagall pour nous ! ricana Sirius.

_-_Tu crois qu'elle sera encore là, dans toutes ces années ? demanda James.

_-_Ce n'est pas si loin que ça, quand tu regardes bien ! On a seize ans, bientôt dix sept, tout de même !

_-_Il ne me reste plus longtemps pour séduire Evans, alors ! plaisanta James.

Sirius fit mine de le frapper.

_-_Et toi, Remus, tu ne dis rien ? dit Peter.

_-_Contrairement à vous, je ne suis pas certain que j'aurai des enfants, avoua Remus.

_-_Oh, allez, dit pas ça, Lunard ! s'exclama James. Pourquoi tu n'aurais pas le droit d'en avoir, hein ?

_-_Parce que je suis un loup-garou…

James, Sirius et Peter soupirèrent et, d'un commun accord, se jetèrent sur lui pour le chatouiller.

_-_Tu sais, de toute façon, moi je ne veux des enfants qu'avec Lily, déclara James, et c'est mal barré, alors si dans dix ans on est tous les deux tous seuls, je veux bien me marier avec toi et on adopte !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

_-_Vous savez quoi ? demanda James au bout d'un moment. On devrait la renommer, cette carte. Pour qu'elle soit vraiment la carte des Maraudeurs, et rien que des Maraudeurs ! Pour qu'elle nous lie à jamais et qu'elle soit la preuve éternelle de notre amitié !

_-_Pourquoi pas la Carte des Maraudeurs ? proposa Peter.

_-_Mouais, mais si quelqu'un la trouve, il saura tout de suite que c'est à nous, dit Remus. Moi je dirais plutôt la Carte _du_ Maraudeur. Comme ça, ça peut être n'importe qui. Mais pour y laisser une trace de nous, on devrait y mettre nos surnoms. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? La Carte du Maraudeur, par Lunard, Quedver, Patmol et Cornedrue…

_-_Ouais…

James posa ses yeux sur la carte et ne put expliquer la sensation née au creux de son estomac. Tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire, c'était qu'il était heureux d'avoir trois amis comme Sirius, Remus et Peter.

* * *

* * *

Bon, finalement je m'en sors, je peux poster aujourd'hui (en fait c'est surtout que ne suis pas là mercredi et que je n'allais pas vous faire attendre 2 semaines!). Pour ceux que ça intéresse, mon voayge s'est très bien passé mais je ne suis pas mécontente d'être revenue. Ca m'a manqué, d'écrire. Bizarre, d'ailleurs, parce que ça n'était pas le cas lorsque j'écrivais mon autre fic. Faut croire que je préfère écrire celle-là que l'autre. J''espère que ça ressort dans mes chapitres!

**Gadriel Mell'Aura**, merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir! Je te réponds ici puisque tu n'es pas inscrite sur le site, et c'est ce que je ferai sûrement pour toux ceux qui seront dans ton cas. Je suis très heureuse que tu considères ma fic comme une bonne fic, et j'espère vraiment que tu ne changeras pas d'avis par la suite! en tout cas je ferai tout mon possible pour ne pas que ça arrive! Biz et encore merci!

Voilà pour cette fois-ci! J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira! Le prochain chapitre s'appellera **Au clair de Lune**. Je pense le poster dimanche prochain, si j'ai assez avancé. D'ici là n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review! Bizz et bonne lecture!


	6. Au clair de la lune

**Chapitre 6 : Au clair de la Lune.**

James, Sirius, Remus et Peter se rendirent vite compte que passer des heures à la bibliothèque pouvait se révéler être une occupation très amusante. Laissant tomber leurs sorties nocturnes, ils passèrent la plupart de leurs soirées à effectuer des recherches sur une façon d'améliorer la Carte du Maraudeur, notamment sur le sortilège dont il fallait se servir pour attribuer un mot de passe à un objet, car pour eux cela s'imposa rapidement comme une priorité. Mais leurs recherches ne furent jamais très fructueuses à cause de leurs fous rires qui prenaient généralement le dessus sur leur sérieux. Passaient à la bibliothèque des élèves si étranges qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement, de toute manière.

Lily entra dans une colère infernale quand elle s'aperçut que les Maraudeurs avaient l'intention de passer désormais beaucoup de temps dans ce qu'elle considérait comme _son_ domaine, mais James fit comme si de rien n'était. Au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient, les sautes d'humeur d'Evans, toujours aussi nombreuses quand il était dans les parages, ne l'atteignaient plus le moins du monde et les insultes passaient au-dessus de lui. Et quand elle décidait de l'ignorer parce qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'elle s'énerve pour lui, son silence avait un effet bénéfique qu'il avait été loin d'imaginer quelques soirs après la petite fête de Slughorn. Les autres filles s'étaient calmées, lassées de devoir l'éviter pour une raison que personne encore n'avait réussi à prouver, et venaient quelques fois s'asseoir avec leurs camarades quand Lily était un peu trop coléreuse à leur goût. Elles savaient que cela ne faisait qu'empirer les choses, mais elles riaient tant que leur conscience ne devait pas trop en souffrir. James aimait beaucoup être entouré de ces filles-là. Pas parce qu'elles lui plaisaient physiquement (même si elles étaient loin d'être laides), mais parce qu'il avait ainsi l'impression de dominer Lily, ou du moins de lui prouver qu'elle n'était plus celle que tout le monde soutenait par compassion. Les rumeurs avaient fini par s'évanouir, et l'histoire par se faire oublier. James Potter était redevenu l'un des favoris des filles du château, et tout était rentré dans l'ordre de ce côté-là. A vrai dire, seuls Lily, Slughorn et Rogue semblaient encore penser à ce qui s'était passé lors de cette soirée d'intégration. Lily et Slughorn car leur fierté ne leur permettrait jamais de s'avouer qu'ils avaient tort, et Rogue pour la simple raison que James ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'il savait son secret et qu'un jour, il paierait.

James avait encore eu à affronter un détraqueur, qui lui avait fait le même effet à la seule différence qu'il ne s'était pas évanoui. Il aurait aimé que son père repasse à Poudlard, pour qu'il lui demande si ce qu'il voyait lui disait quelque chose, mais Williams Potter ne revint pas, ou du moins, ne revint pas à des heures qui permettaient à son fils de le croiser dans un couloir. Et quand il osa passer à Ætermum Asylus quelques minutes pour demander à sa mère la même chose, il avait trouvé le manoir complètement vide. Oboulo lui avait annoncé que ses parents étaient partis travailler après le dîner, car Voldemort continuait de frapper, et de plus en plus fort. Le chef du Département de régulation des créatures magiques avait été retrouvé assassiné dans sa propre baignoire, flottant dans son sang. La sœur du Ministre de la Magie, mariée à un moldu, avait été tuée dans sa cuisine, et on avait retrouvé son corps macabrement recroquevillé dans son four micro-ondes. Son mari avait quant à lui été empalé sur la rampe de leur escalier. Mike Willis, auror très réputé et ami des Potter, avait été abattu dans sa chambre, et son cadavre avait été suspendu au bord de sa fenêtre, qui donnait côté rue. Tant de massacres qui devenaient de plus en plus fréquents et qu'on ne pouvait arrêter : Voldemort avait réussi à rassembler des dizaines, voire de centaines, de partisans.

Aussi n'eut-il pas vraiment l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur cette voix dans sa tête, et pourtant elle devenait de plus en plus forte et de plus en plus proche à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait devant un détraqueur. Il se mettait même parfois à la retrouver pendant des rêves qui viraient au cauchemar. Et ce qu'il trouvait le plus dur à supporter était l'ignorance. Ne pas savoir ce que cela voulait dire. Ne pas savoir qui était cette personne qui recevait en pleine poitrine le sortilège de la mort. Mortensen l'avait un jour retenu après le cours pour lui parler de ce qu'il voyait en présence des détraqueurs. Les autres commençaient sérieusement à résister, voire même à les repousser, et lui continuait inlassablement à ne pas résister à leur présence. Elle lui affirmait pourtant qu'il était celui qui avait le plus de capacités en défense contre les forces du mal, et qu'il aurait dû être le premier à réussir à la place d'Evans. Elle lui avait alors proposé de l'aider à découvrir ce qui provoquait cette faiblesse, mais il avait refusé. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être pour ne pas s'attirer encore les moqueries des Serpentard, ou peut-être parce qu'il sentait que c'était une chose qui le regardait et qu'il devait lutter seul contre cette pensée parasite. Ou peut-être les deux mélangés.

Mais le temps passait, et aucun progrès n'était survenu. Il profitait alors de tous ses entraînements de Quidditch pour évacuer cette pression qui pesait sur ses épaules : Mortensen voulait qu'il réussisse, et elle n'hésitait pas à laisser tomber les autres pour cela. Et il ne voulait pas la décevoir. Mais pourtant ses échecs persistaient. Sa source de réconfort venait des buts qu'il marquait, toujours plus beaux, toujours plus précis. Kingsley et Franck étaient tous deux très bons, mais c'était vers lui que les regards se tournaient quand des spectateurs venaient assister aux entraînements. Généralement des filles à la recherche de beaux garçons (et selon Gwenog, l'équipe de Gryffondor était une mine d'or), mais aussi des adversaires : les Serpentard adoraient les observer pour tenter de percer leurs techniques d'attaque. Mais Gwenog avait décidé cette année que mieux valait jouer librement, sans aucune contrainte ni ligne à suivre (les trois poursuiveurs se comprenaient d'un simple regard, aussi mettaient-il leurs feintes au point instantanément), ainsi devaient-ils repartir bredouilles, avec une boule au ventre après avoir vu James tirer.

Finalement, comme James l'avait prévu, le match arriva très vite. Gryffondor contre Serpentard, le match généralement le plus attendu de la saison. Deux équipes rivales, venant de deux maisons rivales et aux joueurs rivaux. L'affrontement était toujours très intéressant : les Gryffondor toujours très fair-play, et les Serpentard jouant sournoisement, en faisant des mauvais coups dès que l'arbitre ne regardait pas. Carrow et Carrow comme batteurs, Aubrey Bertram en attrapeur, Regulus Black en gardien (Sirius en était ravi, car James le ridiculisait en enchaînant but sur but), et Ernest Chapter, Hector Klein et Gary Wenn en poursuiveurs. Trois piètres joueurs aux yeux de James, qui leur retirait le souaffle des mains aussi facilement que s'ils le lui tendaient. Gryffondor était de loin l'équipe qui partait favorite, à la fois au classement et aux yeux du public.

_-_Ca va aller ? demanda Peter pour au moins la dixième fois. Tu te sens bien ?

_-_Oui… répéta James. Extrêmement bien.

Il avait rarement été si peu angoissé avant un match. Il avait tellement tout donné aux derniers entraînements qu'il n'aurait pu être plus satisfait de sa manière de jouer. Cette fois encore, Gryffondor allait écraser l'équipe adverse.

_-_C'est bien la première fois que je te vois manger autant avant un match, fit remarquer Sirius alors qu'il engloutissait sa quatrième tartine de pain.

_-_Gagner, ça creuse, alors je prends mes précautions.

_-_Ca c'est bien dit ! s'exclama Gwenog en se resservant en bacon.

_-_Vous me semblez bien optimistes quant à l'issue du match, dit Remus. Ne soyez pas trop sûrs de vous, on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un mauvais coup des adversaires.

_-_Ne soit pas rabat-joie ! reprocha Sirius. Pourquoi perdraient-ils, alors que James et Gwenog seraient assez forts pour rentrer dans une équipe professionnelle ? Et puis regarde autour de toi : les Serpentard ont déjà des mines de vaincus.

_-_Pas Rogue, remarqua Peter.

_-_Mais Servilo, c'est différent : il n'assiste jamais aux matchs et il se fiche complètement que sa maison se fasse humilier devant toute l'école. Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est passer ses journées dans ses vieux bouquins et préparer des potions qui serviront à des fins morbides. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse le prendre en compte.

James jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue : assit à côté de Regulus à la table des Serpentard, il était plongé dans la lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier.

_-_Tiens, Lily arrive, nota Gwenog.

Elle se décala pour laisser une place près d'elle à son amie qui passa devant elle sans même la regarder.

_-_Ah bah j'apprécie ! répliqua Gwenog.

_-_Tu croyais que j'allais m'asseoir à côté d'eux ? lança Lily en se retournant et en jetant un regard méprisant aux quatre Maraudeurs, en insistant plus particulièrement sur James. Tu perds la boule, ma poule ! Et au fait, je n'irai pas voir le match, aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas envie voir l'autre crétin se pavaner devant ses fans hystériques…

James encaissa l'insulte avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. C'était toujours à lui qu'elle s'en prenait. C'en devenait presque amusant.

_-_Ah, voilà qui explique tout, encore une fois ! s'énerva Gwenog. Lily, tu n'en as pas assez de faire passer pour une idiote ? Ca fait des semaines que tout le monde sait que James est innocent ! Tout le monde sauf toi ! Et pourtant c'est toi qui as été sauvée !

_-_Ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde pense quelque chose que tout le monde a forcément raison, rétorqua Lily.

_-_C'est vrai que tu es beaucoup plus intelligente que tout le monde, commenta James. Et après c'est moi qui chausse du je ne sais plus combien en raison de mes chevilles enflées…

_-_Tu parleras quand on te l'aura demandé ! ordonna Lily.

_-_Mais Lily, tu as de la bouse devant les yeux, ou quoi ? s'impatienta Gwenog. Tu es donc si bornée que ça ?

_-_Faut croire que oui. Maintenant si ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'aimerais bien aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner avec Evan McCartee.

_-_Ah ouais, Evan McCartee, ton cavalier qui t'as laissé toute seule au moment il se passait quelque chose de bizarre ! ricana James. Pas cool, comme gars, mais bon…

_-_Au moins il n'a pas besoin de se la jouer petit héros qui sauve sa princesse pour me plaire !

James se pinça les lèvres. Alors c'était comme ça qu'elle le prenait ?

_-_Tu sais quoi ? Si tu continues comme ça, même Gwenog te laissera tomber, dit-il, et il était sérieux. Tu es une fille beaucoup trop capricieuse pour qu'elle te supporte trop longtemps.

_-_Je croyais que tu m'aimais ? lança Lily d'une voix moqueuse.

_-_Je n'ai jamais dit que moi, tes caprices me gênaient, fit remarquer James. Au contraire, ça me permet de voir que tu n'es pas la petite fille parfaite de mes rêves… Mais c'est mieux comme ça, j'aime bien quand il y a du piment dans le quotidien. Ca évite de sombrer dans la routine.

_-_Tu parles comme si on formait un vieux couple ! méprisa Lily.

_-_Ouais, parce que c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle, un duo composé d'une fille et d'un gars. Même s'ils se font la guerre.

_-_Je ne te fais pas la guerre ! répliqua Lily avant de remarquer qu'elle était superbement tombée dans le piège qu'il lui avait tendu.

James sourit railleusement.

_-_Dans ce cas tu peux t'asseoir à côté de Gwenog… minauda-t-il. Tu l'as dit toi-même : tu ne me fais pas la guerre…

Lily le tua du regard et s'assit.

_-_Tu peux même me passer la carafe de jus de citrouille, renchérit James.

Elle s'exécuta en le gratifiant du même regard que précédemment.

_-Merci_ ! lança James en faisant exprès d'exagérer sa gaieté. Oh, zut… Evan va se retrouver tout seul pour le petit-déjeuner…

Il n'aurait pu être plus satisfait.

_-_Tant pis, tu pourras toujours aller t'expliquer avec lui pendant le match !

Lily se mordit la lèvre, sans doute pour garder son calme. James continua de sourire toujours plus largement.

_-_Tu ne manqueras pas de lui dire de ma part que quand on a le privilège d'accompagner une fille comme toi à une soirée, on ne la laisse pas toute seule, car on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver pendant son absence. Et tu lui diras de ma part que c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé la vie, et pas lui, et que quand tu accepteras de me croire et de voir la vérité en face, pour lui ça sera mort.

_-_Encore faut-il que je te croie un jour, dit sèchement Lily.

_-_Pour ça je ne me fais pas trop de souci. Tu es une fille intelligente. Tu finiras par comprendre que je ne mens pas. Et au fond, tu me connais : si je mentais, je te l'aurais dit pour que tu arrêtes de m'en envoyer plein la tronche, pas vrai ?

Lily ne répondit rien, mais James n'attendait aucune réponse. Si après ça, elle ne revenait pas sur son avis, c'était vraiment que la situation était désespérée… Mais comme il l'avait dit, il savait que Lily n'était pas une fille stupide : elle allait réaliser son erreur, et elle allait venir s'excuser. C'était une chose qu'il aimait beaucoup chez elle. Une chose parmi tant d'autres…

Gwenog gratifia James d'un regard à la fois amusé et impressionné. Il sut qu'elle le félicitait pour cette tirade qui allait sûrement faire réfléchir Lily, et il sut également qu'elle allait vouloir la commenter avec lui. C'était du Gwenog tout craché : d'abord on agissait, et ensuite en en parlait, pour faire le point sur ce qui avait évolué. Même après les entraînements, elle procédait de la sorte. Aussi ne fut-il pas vraiment surpris de l'entendre dire :

_-_Bon, si tu as fini, je crois qu'on devrait aller se changer...

James, masquant à grand peine un sourire, se leva, salua ses amis qui lui souhaitèrent bonne chance et partit à grandes enjambées avec son capitaine. Plusieurs de leurs camarades de Gryffondor applaudirent à leur passage, et même McGonagall hocha la tête en leur direction, comme pour leur montrer qu'elle croyait en eux. James ressentit un élan de fierté en le comprenant : ils devaient avoir fait naître des tas d'espoirs, pour être si exaltés…

_-_C'est bien joué, le coup du vieux couple qui se fait la guerre ! admit Gwenog quand ils eurent quitté l'agitation de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre le calme des couloirs déserts. C'était fait exprès ?

_-_Disons que je savais qu'elle me contredirait quoique je dise, alors j'ai pensé que sur ce coup-là, si elle disait le contraire de moi elle serait prise au piège, expliqua James. Et j'ai eu raison : elle a elle-même dit qu'elle ne me faisait pas la guerre.

_-_Et du coup tu as pu aligner trois mots sans qu'elle s'en aille ou te crie dessus, acheva Gwenog. C'était très ingénieux. Tu as réfléchi combien de temps pour avoir cette si bonne idée ?

James fit mine de la frapper alors qu'elle pouffait de rire.

_-_En tout cas, je crois qu'elle a réalisé qu'il fallait peut-être t'écouter, dit Gwenog. Elle va sûrement venir s'excuser bientôt. C'est juste une question de temps et de fierté mal placée, maintenant. Ce ne peut plus durer comme ça, de toute façon. Et puis en se mettant contre toi, elle s'attire les foudres de Mortensen, alors tu la connais, elle va bien finir par craquer…

James hocha la tête.

_-_Il était temps, quand même.

_-_C'est sûr. Mais comme tout le monde elle a sa fierté, et puis on ne peut pas dire que tu as essayé d'arranger les choses… Déjà, le fait que ce soit toi, ça a beaucoup joué, puisque comme tu le sais, elle a cru que tu voulais jouer le héros.

_-_Comme si j'en avais eu l'intention… marmonna James.

_-_Excuse-moi, mais je comprends qu'elle ait pensé ça. Ca fait je ne sais pas combien de temps que tu la harcèles ! Du « Lily, tu veux sortir avec moi ?» au « Mais bon sang, Evans, je suis un bon coup pour ta popularité, non ? », elle en a vu de toutes les couleurs, avec toi ! Sans parler de l'année dernière, quand tu lui as dit que tu ne laisserais Rogue que si elle acceptait de sortir avec toi… Tu y es allé très fort, ces derniers temps, et je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant que tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte…

James prit une ou deux secondes pour réfléchir avant de répondre. Il n'avait pas vu cela sous cet angle, mais maintenant qu'on lui en parlait, il ne pouvait nier qu'il n'avait pas dû être très agréable aux yeux de Lily. Il avait même dû être exécrable. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Gwenog avait raison, il l'avait harcelée, comme il était harcelé par toutes ces filles qui l'agaçaient tant. Il avait tellement tout essayé pour qu'elle sorte avec lui qu'il en avait complètement oublié ce que elle, elle pouvait ressentir en sa présence, quand il ne cessait de lui demander, voire de lui ordonner, de sortir avec lui. Et avec du recul, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ait pensé qu'il voulait jouer le héros. C'aurait pu être une nouvelle méthode d'approche, comme bien souvent…

_-_Ton silence répond à ta place, dit Gwenog sans le moindre soupçon de reproche. Tu as l'air de réaliser qu'au fond, elle avait de bonnes raisons de croire en ce que disait Slughorn. Même si tu lui as sauvé la vie, rien ne prouve que ce n'était pas prémédité. Après tout elle n'a pas tort : pourquoi avoir accepté de faire semblant de sortir avec moi si ce n'est pour une raison bien précise ?

_-_Mais pour ne pas que le vieux Slug soit fâché contre toi !

_-_Mais dans ce cas j'aurais pu ne pas t'inviter… ou toi ne pas venir… Alors pourquoi ?

_-_Pour l'espionn…

Il se tut et comprit que là encore, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui. Aurait-il apprécié d'être espionné par une de ces filles hystériques qui gloussaient à son passage ?

_-_Voilà, pour l'espionner, sauf que elle, elle ne sait pas que c'était ton intention, expliqua Gwenog. Alors il a bien fallu qu'elle tente de comprendre. Mais il lui manquait un élément de l'histoire et elle a sauté sur la solution qu'on lui tendait, c'est-à-dire toi qui tente de jouer le héros.

James hocha la tête.

_-_Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ? demanda-t-il.

Gwenog haussa les épaules.

_-_Pour que tu comprennes qu'au fond, si Lily est comme ça avec toi, ce n'est pas entièrement de sa faute. C'est même beaucoup plus de la tienne que de la sienne. A vouloir trop en faire pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi, tu finis par obtenir l'effet inverse de celui que tu désires. Et ce n'est pas comme ça que ça avancera entre vous deux. Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, ces derniers temps. Je t'ai toujours aidé –ou du moins tenté de t'aider– à la séduire et même quand tes plans étaient un peu foireux. J'ai décidé de ne plus me mêler de ça. Je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais j'ai failli perdre Lily, dans cette histoire. Je ne veux plus que ça recommence, alors tes petites méthodes de drague, tu les feras sans moi, désormais. Et ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça. C'est toi qui es amoureux d'elle, alors c'est toi qui dois trouver le moyen de la conquérir. Moi je ne suis plus que spectatrice, comme tout le monde.

_-_Tu en as marre ? résuma James, un peu déçu.

_-_Ce n'est pas ça. Enfin si ça me lasse un peu, bien sûr, mais j'estime que si tu as besoin de moi, c'est que ton idée est mauvaise. Tu dois être capable de parvenir à tes fins tout seul. C'est ça, l'amour. Ca se joue à deux, pas à trois.

_-_Je comprends…

_-_Tu sais, je pense que tu finiras par l'avoir, ta Lily, avoua Gwenog. Et sans avoir besoin de moi. Pour ça, arrête de te faire passer pour celui que tu n'es pas, et surtout prouve-lui que tes sentiments sont sincères. Et normalement, après ça, elle ne pourra plus refuser l'offre. Moi je te connais : tu te caches derrière une image d'homme fort et infaillible, mais au fond, tu as tes faiblesses, comme tout le monde. Et tu es prétentieux, ça c'est sûr, mais chacun ses défauts. Montre à Lily qui tu es vraiment. Pour moi c'est qu'il y a de mieux à faire… Quand elle saura qui est le vrai James Potter, elle tombera sous le charme, comme toutes les filles normales. Il te faut attendre ce moment-là et ne rien tenter avant. Sinon tu gâcheras tout.

James fronça les sourcils.

_-_Comme toutes les filles normales ? répéta-t-il. Est-ce que ça veut dire que…

Il se tut et la questionna du regard.

_-_Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire, dit doucement Gwenog. Et tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne le savais pas déjà… Sirius t'avait prévenu…

James ne répondit rien. Etre informé par Sirius n'était pas du tout la même chose que se faire dire par Gwenog en personne. Le malaise n'était du tout le même. Surtout s'il ne pouvait lui avouer que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, puisqu'ils ne l'étaient pas…

_-_C'est peut-être aussi pour ça que je veux plus t'aider, avec Lily. Ca me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche. Même si tout ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure était sincère.

_-_Donc en fait, l'histoire pour ne pas que le vieux Slug s'énerve, c'était du bluff…

_-_Disons que ça me faisait un prétexte pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que faire semblant… Mais tu sais, je crois que Slug aurait vraiment été en colère…

James poussa la porte des vestiaires, qu'ils venaient d'atteindre.

_-_Et Lily, elle est au courant ?

_-_Ouais. Elle ne comprend pas comment je peux supporter un mec « imbus de sa personne au point d'en insupporter les autres », comme elle dit si bien. Mais elle n'a pas remarqué que c'est surtout quand tu es avec elle, que tu es imbus de ta personne. En temps normal, ça va à peu près. Tu te vante un peu, voire beaucoup, de temps en temps, mais ça va… Et puis tu as des qualités qui rattrapent ce défaut…

James sentit qu'il était largement temps de mettre un terme à cette discussion. Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas quand c'était l'une de ses meilleures amies qui prenaient la place de ces folles fans de lui.

_-_Ecoute, je ne vais pas te faire espérer, dit-il. Pour moi c'est clair dans ma tête : je t'adore, c'est vrai, mais ça ne va pas et ça n'ira jamais plus loin. Tu es une amie. Une amie géniale, en prime, mais tu n'es pas… comment dire…

C'était étrange de penser qu'il était là, entrain de chercher ses mots pour faire à Gwenog le moins de mal possible alors qu'à l'ordinaire, dans ce genre de situation, il ne cherchait même pas à savoir ce que ressentirait la fille en face de lui. Il les jetait sans aucun scrupule, et en riait avec Sirius, qui subissait lui aussi le même calvaire. Le pire était sans doute que certaines des filles jetées retentaient leur chance quelques mois plus tard… Mais là, c'était différent. C'était de Gwenog, qu'il s'agissait. Son amie depuis des années déjà. Sa complice pour Lily (ou du moins son ancienne complice). Sa coéquipière. Elle aurait presque pu être considérée comme une maraudeuse…

_-_Tu n'es pas Lily, tout simplement, finit-il par dire.

C'était stupide. Complètement stupide. Mais c'était sincère. Gwenog n'était pas Lily, et ne serait jamais Lily. Or, Lily prenait trop de place dans son cœur et sa tête pour laisser une autre fille s'y insinuer également. Pourtant, Gwenog était mignonne. Elle était même jolie. Il aurait presque pu la trouver belle. Mais Lily, elle, était superbe…

_-_Au moins, on ne pourra pas dire que tu n'es pas sincère avec elle, tenta de plaisanter Gwenog. Elle passe à côté d'une grande chance, mais elle ne veut pas me croire, alors…

Elle soupira.

_-_Bon, je crois qu'on devrait se changer, les autres vont arriver.

Elle sourit un peu et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau de capitaine. James vit bien à la manière dont elle baissait la tête que malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour éviter de la blesser, elle avait pris un coup… Restait plus qu'à espérer que cela n'aurait pas de conséquences sur sa façon de jouer, sinon en un jour elle aurait perdu à la fois ses espoirs et sa réputation de meilleure attrapeuse de Poudlard…

* * *

_-_Et encore un magnifique but de Potter ! cria Dave Goujon dans le mégaphone.

Les supporters des Gryffondor dédièrent à James un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Le septième depuis le début du match. Un pour chaque but. Dans chaque tribune, les visages indéfinis hurlaient sur son passage et à chacune de ses actions. Volait-il si bien que ça malgré ce mal de gorge qui le tourmentait depuis le début du match ?

_-_Soixante-dix à zéro en faveur des lions ! Et c'est Klein en possession du souaffle… Passe à Wenn, interceptée par Longdubat… Qui passe à Skakleblot qui se rapproche des buts… Va-t-il tirer ? Apparemment oui… Non, au dernier moment il passe à Potter, le maître du terrain qui tire et marque ! ET OUI ! POTTER, C'EST LE MEILLEUR !

La foule hurla plus fort que les Serpentard n'huèrent. James, quand il tapa dans les mains de Kingsley Shaklebolt pour le féliciter, entendit son nom crié un peu partout. Son cœur battait à toute allure (et le rythme du match n'était pas la seule raison) quand il fut rejoint par Franck.

_-_On va les écraser ! s'exclama ce dernier.

_-_Ne vends pas la peau de l'hippogriffe avant de l'avoir tué, prévint James. Je ne me sens pas très bien…

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il se mit à tousser fortement et fut un instant déstabilisé de son balai.

_-_C'est pas normal, dit-il entre deux toux.

_-…Klein en possession du souaffle_… _Récupéré par Shaklebolt_…

_-_Tu crois qu'il y a un problème ? lança Franck en suivant Kingsley, alors que James toussait toujours, incapable de voler normalement.

Il fit oui de la tête. Il n'était pas malade. La veille, il avait joué comme un dieu –Gwenog elle-même l'avait dit, mais maintenant, il savait pourquoi elle exagérait toujours toutes ses qualités.

_-_…Potter semble être pris d'une quinte de toux très embêtante, commenta Goujon. Mais Shaklebolt reprend le souaffle. Evite Wenn, évite Chapter, fonce vers Black… Black qui bloque le tir et repasse à Chapter… Qui repasse à Longdubat qui tire et qui marque ! Oui ! Quatre-vingt-dix à zéro, toujours en faveur des Gryffondor !

Puis, un mal de crâne vint s'ajouter à la toux de James. Sa vue devint floue. Il comprit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, pas rond du tout. Alors que des larmes de douleur embuaient ses yeux, il chercha Gwenog du regard. Elle était toujours au-dessus de tout le monde pour avoir une meilleure vision de tout le terrain. Et elle semblait le regarder. Elle devait sans doute se demander pourquoi il ne jouait plus… Il lui fit signe de réclamer un temps mort. Juste le temps que ses esprits se remettent en place.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un coup de sifflet fut donné. Les deux équipes redescendirent à terre. James fut rapidement entouré de ses partenaires qui le regardèrent tous avec inquiétude. C'était bien la première fois qu'il demandait un temps mort, pour quelle raison que ce soit.

_-_Il y a un problème, dit-il en s'asseyant deux minutes, incapable de tenir plus longtemps debout. Je ne vais pas bien du tout.

Gwenog posa une main sur son front et poussa une exclamation de surprise.

_-_Tu dois bien avoir trente-neuf de fièvre…

_-_Il ne peut pas jouer comme ça, déclara Gideon Prewett. James, tu devrais t'arrêter…

_-_Ca ne va pas ? Je n'abandonnerai pas au beau milieu du match ! Gwenog, s'il te plait, grouille-toi de trouver le vif, ok ?

Gwenog hocha la tête et reprit son balai, car les Serpentard les fixaient impatiemment.

_-_Tu es sûr que tu veux finir le match ? demanda-t-elle.

En guise de réponse, il se releva en s'efforçant de ne pas montrer que sa tête lui faisait trop mal et enfourcha son balai. Un second coup de sifflet retentit, et il redécolla. Le vent s'engouffra dans ses cheveux alors qu'il reprenait le souaffle et tentait de se concentrer sur Regulus. Il fallait qu'il marque au moins un dernier but. Il évita Wenn. Il trompa merveilleusement Chapter. Il gagna sa course contre Klein. Et il marqua. Mais le bruit fut trop fort pour qu'il le supporte. Les supporters en folie hurlèrent, Dave Goujon hurla, Regulus hurla, puis sa tête tourna et sa vue se brouilla. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il tomba de son balai.

* * *

Un doux parfum de linge trop propre lui chatouilla les narines. L'infirmerie, encore et toujours. Deux fois depuis le début de l'année qu'il s'y réveillait avec ce mal de crâne. Mais cette fois, c'était inexpliqué. Il n'avait pas combattu un détraqueur. Il avait juste volé sur son Toupropre.

Quelque chose lui disait que cette chute avait été préméditée. L'instinct Potter, encore, peut-être… Mais il n'avait pas pu tomber tout seul. Pas lui. Pas James Potter, le poursuiveur le plus talentueux que Poudlard ait jamais eu depuis des années. Quelqu'un avait voulu qu'il tombe, et il avait réussi. Quelqu'un qui voulait la défaite de Gryffondor, ou quelqu'un qui voulait s'en prendre à lui Mais dans les deux cas, seuls les Serpentard correspondaient au profil. Qui dans les Seprentard semblait avoir cru en la victoire de sa maison, le matin ? Et qui aurait pu vouloir se débarrasser de lui ?

Rogue. Rogue avait paru très détendu pour un matin de match. Bien sûr, il n'était jamais très enthousiasmé par le Quidditch, mais il aurait très bien pu avoir fait cela pour se débarrasser de lui, non ? Maintenant que Lily allait le croire, Slughorn ferait confiance à Lily, et alors il faudrait un nouveau coupable, dans cette affaire… Or, qui savait qui était le vrai coupable ? Lui. D'où la tentative de Rogue pour le faire taire…

_-_Ah, Mr Potter, vous êtes réveillé ! lança gaiement Miss Pomfresh. Pas trop dure, la chute ?

James répondit par un grognement.

_-_Je prends cela pour un non, James ! Mais vous avez tout de même gagné le match grâce à votre amie Gwenog Jones, c'est l'essentiel !

Pomfresh déboucha une bouteille, lui versa un verre du liquide qu'elle contenait et le força à tout avaler. Sa tête devint aussitôt moins lourde.

_-_Vous avez un ennemi à l'école, Mr Potter… dit l'infirmière. C'est une potion d'étourdissement qui a provoqué votre chute. Merveilleusement bien préparée. Celui qui a fait ça est un as des potions, vraiment…

Rogue… Là, c'était sûr. C'était Rogue qui avait fait ça. Bon sang, quand il mettrait la main sur lui, il allait en voir de toutes les couleurs !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie. Remus entra, plus pâle et plus maigre que jamais. James sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

_-_Remus, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda-il précipitamment. Tu es malade ?

Remus fit non de la tête. De profonds cernes entouraient ses yeux. Des cernes ronds comme la lune…

_-_Ah… dit seulement James quand il comprit. C'est… comment dire… Ton petit problème de fourrure ?

Remus eut un faible sourire et acquiesça. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, il devait chaque nuit de pleine lune affronter le loup qui vivait en lui.

_-_Il est au courant ? s'enquit Miss Pomfresh en voyant que les deux garçons se comprenaient parfaitement.

Remus hocha la tête.

_-_Bien, dans ce cas pas besoin d'inventer une excuse, c'est bien ! James, restez là, je l'emmène là où il doit aller. Et vous restez couché, compris ?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

_-_Compris ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix lourde de menaces.

_-_Oui… soupira James.

Elle s'en alla en prenant Remus par le bras. James adressa à son ami un clin d'œil, et deux minutes à peine durent passer avant qu'il ne saute de son lit. Ses vêtements devaient être là, quelque part près de lui. Il les trouva sur une chaise à quelques pas de là et les enfila en deux temps trois mouvements, puis sortit en trombe de l'infirmerie. La nuit n'allait sûrement pas tarder à tomber. Juste le temps de manger un morceau avec Sirius et Peter, puis ce serait l'heure de rejoindre leur ami le loup sous le Saule Cogneur. Ce serait seulement la deuxième fois qu'ils le feraient. L'année précédente, quand ils avaient réussi à se transformer, ils avaient tout de suite voulu l'accompagner. Le loup devant lequel ils s'étaient retrouvés les avait tout d'abord assez mal accueillis, puis avait fini par réaliser qu'ils n'étaient pas composés de chair humaine, aussi s'était-il légèrement calmé –tout du moins, il avait cessé de mordre le cerf en lequel James se transformait. Le jeune homme gardait toujours une cicatrice de cette nuit-là sur le bras gauche. Mais depuis, ils en avaient parlé, avec Remus, et leur ami leur avait expliqué que quand le loup en lui avait compris de qui il s'agissait, il avait semblé moins violent. C'était ce que Remus avait senti à l'intérieur de lui, et il avait avoué que c'était la première fois de sa vie que le loup avait un soupçon d'âme humaine : reconnaissant les garçons, l'amitié avait repris le dessus, même si l'aspect était resté celui d'une bête et ses réactions quelque peu féroces.

Plus tard, Remus leur avait demandé de ne jamais recommencer ça. Il avait eu très peur de ce que le loup aurait pu leur faire et avait avoué que parfois encore, il en faisait des cauchemars. Mais pour rien au monde, James n'aurait laissé tombé l'un des Maraudeurs. Peter avait semblé sur le point d'accepter l'ordre de Remus, n'ayant jamais été aussi courageux que ses trois amis. Mais avec Sirius, il avait fini par le convaincre de continuer. Alors il avait lui aussi accepté de recommencer, quand ils en avaient parlé tous les trois un soir où Remus avait dû aller régler un problème dans la salle commune. Ainsi, ce serait pour lui une surprise totale, mais aussi une belle preuve de l'importance qu'il avait pour eux.

James courut aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permirent, sans prêter la moindre attention au point de côté qui finit par lui traverser le flanc une fois qu'il eut parcourut la moitié du château à cette allure. Par chance, c'était l'heure du repas, et la plupart des élèves étaient rassemblés dans la Grande Salle pour dîner en discutant gaiement, sans même se douter qu'un loup-garou allait se métamorphoser dans cette maison soi-disant hantée qui surplombait le petit village de Pré-au-Lard. Restait plus qu'à espérer que Sirius et Peter n'auraient pas oublié… Non, ils n'auraient pas oublié. Même s'il n'avait pas repris conscience, ils y seraient allés. A l'heure qu'il était, ils devaient sûrement être dans leur dortoir à élaborer leur plan…

James arrêta sa course dans un long dérapage qui le porta jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame, à qui il donna le mot de passe entre deux halètements. Elle libéra le passage et le laissa entrer, puis il monta l'escalier en sautant les marches quatre par quatre. A la volée, il entra dans son dortoir et y retrouva ses deux amis, qui comme prévu étaient assis sur le lit de Sirius et penchés au-dessus de la Carte du Maraudeur. Leurs yeux s'ouvrirent tout rond en le voyant débarquer ainsi, essoufflé et habillé si négligemment, lui qui prenait d'ordinaire le soin de bien vérifier chacun des plis de ses vêtements.

_-_Cornedrue ? s'étonna Peter.

_-_Cornedrue ! lança gaiement Sirius.

Ils lui sautèrent dessus et le serrèrent dans leurs bras.

_-_On pensait que tu allais nous abandonner ! avoua Sirius. Mon vieux, ce que je suis content de te voir là ! On était entrain de réfléchir à par où passer pour éviter de se faire prendre, ce soir. J'ai entendu dire que Rusard surveillerait le premier étage et Slughorn les cachots. Et McGonagall devrait aussi patrouiller, mais je n'ai pas compris où. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! bougonna-t-il devant le regard outré de James. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de ça ! J'ai juste entendu Evans le dire à Gwenog, tout à l'heure, puisqu'elle parlait d'aller te voir.

_-_Qui ça ? Evans ?

_-_Non, Gwenog, crétin !

Sirius fit mine de bousculer James. C'était trop beau pour être vrai… Evans qui lui rendait visite à l'infirmerie, non mais quelle idée…

_-_Bref, est-ce que tu as entendu pourquoi toute cette sécurité, tout d'un coup ? demanda James.

_-_Non. Mais moi aussi, je trouve ça bizarre.

_-_Moi, ce que je trouve bizarre, c'est que ton père ne soit pas venu te voir au match alors qu'il était à Poudlard, fit remarquer Peter.

_-_Quoi ? s'étonna James. Mon père était là ?

_-_Ouais. Je l'ai vu, tout à l'heure, avec Dumbledore. Mais à l'heure qu'il est, il doit sûrement être reparti…

James fronça les sourcils. Il avait vérifié la veille, sa dague était toujours bien en sûreté dans sa valise. Son père n'était donc pas venu pour ça.

_-_C'est bizarre, tout ça… murmura-t-il. Et pas normal du tout…

_-_Mouais, mais pour le moment, notre priorité c'est de découvrir comment faire pour sortir sans se faire choper. Et entre Rusard et la vieille McGonagall, ça ne va pas être facile…

_-_Fais-moi voir la carte…

James prit le parchemin et l'examina quelques instants. Rusuard ne connaissait aucun passage secret permettant de sortir du château sans passer par le hall.

_-_On n'a qu'à faire diversion, proposa-t-il. Queudver, tu attires Rusard je ne sais pas où, et après tu te métamorphoses. Personne n'ira soupçonner un rat, il y en a tellement, ici…

_-_Je… Je en sais pas si… Enfin, je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur… bredouilla Peter. Vous avez toujours été plus forts que moi pour ce genre de choses…

_-_Mais beaucoup moins discrets, assura Sirius. James a raison : si quelqu'un doit le faire, c'est toi. Un rat, ça passe inaperçu. Un chien ou un cerf, ça fait déjà plus… comment dire ?

_-_Gros, termina James pour lui.

_-_Exactement.

Peter soupira. Ok, je le ferai. Mais si je me fais prendre…

_-_Tu ne risques rien de plus qu'une retenue, assura James.

Mais comme Peter hésitait toujours, il ajouta :

_-_Pense à Remus. Ce qu'il endure est mille fois pire qu'une heure de colle…

_-_Maraudeurs un jour et pour toujours, renchérit Sirius. C'est notre devise, tu te souviens ? Tu n'as pas le droit de l'abandonner ce soir.

Peter baissa les yeux et rougit un peu.

_-_Je fais diversion comment ? finit-il par demander.

James sourit.

_-_Rien de plus facile. Tu shootes dans une armure et une fois que tu es certain qu'il a bien entendu, tu te métamorphoses.

_-_Et si je n'arrive pas à me transformer ? Vous savez aussi bien que je n'ai pas autant de facilités que vous pour ce genre d'exercices de haute sorcellerie ! Je n'arrive pas toujours du premier coup…

_-_On a confiance en toi, Queudver, dit Sirius. Tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûr.

_-_Moi aussi, ajouta James. Je sais que tu peux le faire. Et si tu fais une boulette, on sera là pour rattraper le coup, crois-moi.

Peter sourit.

_-_Je vous adore, les gars !

_-_C'est normal, ça ! dit Sirius en riant.

* * *

Un nuage dégagea la lune qui, pleine, éclairait le château d'une vive lueur blanchâtre. Trois ombres traversèrent le parc en courant silencieusement et se dirigèrent vers un grand arbre qui s'agita à leur approche. Les silhouettes rétrécirent alors, et l'une d'elle sembla disparaître. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'arbre s'immobilisa et un chien, un cerf et un rat s'engouffrèrent dans un creux de son tronc. Ils disparurent tous les trois et Rogue dut regarder plusieurs fois de tous les côtés pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien entrés dans le Saule Cogneur. Mais de toute évidence, ils n'étaient plus dans le parc de Poudlard, qui était redevenu totalement désert et silencieux. Trois silhouettes… Pourtant, Potter et ses copains étaient quatre. Ca ne collait pas. A moins que Potter soit resté à l'infirmerie ? Non, il n'avait pas rêvé : il avait vu Pomfresh débarquer en furie dans le bureau de Dumbledore parce qu'il avait quitté son lit sans son autorisation. Tout le genre de Potter, ça. Tout le monde s'occupait de lui, mais au lieu de leur en être reconnaissant, il leur désobéissait et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Mais c'était bien connu : Potter et Black étaient au-dessus des règlements…

Et de toute façon, comment Potter aurait-il pu se transformer en cerf, en chien ou en cette chose, qui ressemblait à un rongeur ? S'il avait été aussi doué qu'il le prétendait, peut-être qu'il aurait pu se faire animagus, mais le fait était que Potter parlait beaucoup, et que la moitié de ce qu'il disait été fausse. Alors talentueux ou pas, il y avait peu de chances pour que l'un de ces animaux soit Potter. Sans parler de Pettigrow, qui n'aurait jamais réussi à se transformer en quoi que ce soit… A moins que justement, Pettigrow soit resté au dortoir, et ainsi cela expliquait pourquoi ils n'étaient que trois…

Rogue se maudit pour avoir laissé ses pensées imaginer Potter en parfait animagus. C'était impossible, il n'en était pas capable. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il découvrirait leur secret. Lupin s'absentait presque tous les mois pour des raisons souvent un peu floues. Ils cachaient quelque chose, tous les quatre. Et il découvrirait quoi…

Dans la nuit, un loup hurla. Un frisson parcourut le dos du Serpentard qui imagina un instant qu'un loup-garou était peut-être tapi dans la forêt interdite. Et peut-être même avec les trois animaux qu'il avait vus. Maugréant à nouveau contre lui-même, il se déshabilla et se glissa sous ses draps chauffés par des elfes de maison. Demain était un autre jour… Et s'il devait se lever tôt pour aller rejoindre Regulus, mieux valait qu'il s'endorme vite. Il avait horreur d'être fatigué…

* * *

James s'assura que le parc était bien désert avant de reprendre sa forme humaine. Sirius et Peter l'imitèrent quelques secondes plus tard et le rejoignirent au bord du lac où ils s'assirent pour se reposer un instant. Le ciel se colorait petit à petit des couleurs du soleil, alors que la lune disparaissait à mesure que le jour prenait sa place. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils couraient dans la forêt sans s'arrêter, et ils se sentaient tous épuisés. Il suffisait de regarder les joues rouges de Peter ou l'essoufflement de Sirius pour le savoir. Lui-même n'avait jamais été si fatigué, même après un match de Quidditch particulièrement intensif. Mais pourtant, il ne regrettait rien et ne regretterait jamais d'avoir passé cette nuit dehors. Les moments qu'ils avaient passés tous les quatre resteraient gravés dans sa mémoire pour toujours. C'avait été mille fois mieux que la dernière fois. Remus avait tout de suite compris à qui il avait affaire, et la bête s'était immédiatement adoucie. Quand tous les quatre, ils avaient quittés la Cabane Hurlante pour se dégourdir les jambes, il leur avait couru après et tous ensemble, ils s'étaient mis à faire la course, Peter montant sur le dos de James en raison de sa petite taille. Tout avait été merveilleusement bien, et merveilleusement épuisant. Ce n'était pas la même fatigue qu'après un entraînement, et celle-ci était beaucoup plus difficile à supporter, mais c'était tellement agréable de repenser à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait en quelques heures… C'était un grand pas qui avait été effectué pour eux quatre. Une sorte de nouveau lien. Très fort, cela là. Quelque chose qui les unirait à vie. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, après ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

_-_Je suis mort… murmura Sirius en s'allongeant sur l'herbe et en fermant les yeux.

Ils venaient souvent là, tous les quatre, au pied d'un arbre qu'ils avaient baptisé _leur_ arbre. Dès qu'ils avaient un peu de temps à passer dehors, ils venaient s'y appuyer et étaient à la fois cachés des passants indiscrets et des filles à la recherche de Sirius –ou à la sienne, éventuellement. C'était leur endroit à eux : étrangement, personne n'osait s'y reposer sans leur demander leur autorisation. Parfois, on le leur demandait avec humour. C'était le cas de Franc et de Alice, qui aimaient aussi cet endroit pour sa tranquillité (James n'avait jamais songé à leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient là tous les deux), ou encore d'Amos Diggory, de septième année, avec qui les garçons avaient sympathisé au cours de l'année précédente, l'année de leurs plus beaux exploits. Mais d'autre prenait cela très au sérieux, et n'osaient vraiment pas aller s'asseoir contre l'arbre sans leur avoir demandé leur permission. James trouvait cela plutôt comique, et très flatteur : c'était la preuve que finalement, ils avaient pas mal d'influence sur les autres… Et ça, c'était la classe…

_-_Moi aussi, admit James. Je ne rêve plus que de ce soir, quand je me glisserai sous mes couvertures chaudes et que je…

_-_Tais-toi, supplia Peter. On doit encore tenir toute la journée…

_-_Hmm…

James décida de faire comme Sirius et de s'accorder quelques instants de repos bien mérité. Il était encore tôt, et ils avaient largement le temps d'aller récupérer leurs affaires de cours. James imagina dans une vague d'espoir Lily entrain de lui masser le dos. Mais au lieu de cela, ce fut une voix qu'il détestait par-dessus tout qui le sortit de son rêve : Rogue parlait à quelqu'un, et apparemment, il approchait.

_-_Les gars, plus un mot ! chuchota-t-il du bout des lèvres. J'écoute…

Il n'était pas normal que deux élèves soient dehors à cette heure si matinale. Bien sûr, eux ils l'étaient, mais eux c'était différent : ils ne s'étaient jamais couchés, donc on ne pouvait pas les accuser de s'être levés trop tôt pour manigancer quelque chose… Tandis que Rogue… A sa connaissance, Servilo détestait être fatigué, car quand il était fatigué, il était en position d'infériorité. Or, dès qu'il était en position d'infériorité, il allait s'en prendre à lui avec Sirius. Assez lâche, comme comportement, mais ils s'amusaient tellement dans ces moments-là que leur conscience leur pardonnait.

_-_Tu crois qu'il n'est pas net ? demanda Peter.

Mais James mit son doigt sur sa bouche pour lui faire signe de se taire.

_-_Je ne sais pas s'il sait ce que moi, je risque… marmonna Rogue.

_-_Si, sûrement.

Le coeur de James fit un bond mais ce ne devait pas être grand-chose comparé à celui de Sirius quand il réalisa que c'était Regulus qui accompagnait Rogue. Alerté, Sirius questionna son meilleur ami du regard, mais celui-ci fut dans l'incapacité de répondre, car il n'en savait pas plus que lui.

_-_Sinon il ne t'aurait pas confié la mission et il aurait prit le soin de le faire lui-même… continua Regulus. Tu comptes recommencer ?

_-_Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix, grogna Rogue. Mon oncle me tuerait, si j'arrêtais. Et crois-moi, je ne rigole pas en disant cela. Il n'a aucune pitié. Il a déjà tué un môme, un jour. Il me l'a dit.

_-_Qui ça ?

_-_Je ne sais pas. Il n'a jamais voulu me donner de nom. Mais il était très fier de son coup, alors j'imagine que c'était le gosse de quelqu'un d'important. Genre un auror, ou un Langue-de-Plomb…

regulus siffla d'admiration.

_-_Ma mère à moi non-plus, n'a pas trop de pitié, dit-il. Elle n'a pas hésité à maudire mon frère.

Rogue dut ouvrir de grands yeux ronds car Regulus reprit :

_-_Si, si, je te jure ! Elle lui a jeté une malédiction, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir marché, sinon il serait déjà mort, non ?

_-_Sans doute…

James jeta un regard en biais à Sirius qui semblait serrait les dents pour éviter d'appeler son frère pour lui régler son compte.

_-_Je sais que pendant un moment elle aurait adoré pouvoir mettre la main sur Potter, confia Regulus. Mais c'était avant que Tu-Sais-Qui soit aussi puissant. Elle pensait qu'il voulait juste montrer à la face du monde que les Sangs-Purs étaient les meilleurs, alors elle était d'accord avec lui. A cette époque, Potter devait avoir quoi… Dix ans ? Et en plus, après, il est devenu ami avec Sirius, alors si tu savais ce qu'elle aurait donné pour livrer Potter-fils aux mangemorts…Mais bon, maintenant elle a un peu chassé ces idées de sa tête. Elle trouve que parfois, ils vont un peu loin et si elle avait pris Potter, elle se serait attiré plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose…

_-_Dommage qu'elle ait changé d'avis, marmonna Rogue. Ca aurait fait un déchet en moins sur cette planète.

Regulus pouffa de rire.

_-_Enfin bref, tu as l'intention de continuer à lui obéir ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sérieux.

_-_Je viens de te dire que je n'ai pas le choix. Mon oncle est l'un des leurs.

_-_Fais gaffe, quand même !

_-_Personne ne sait que c'est moi. A part Potter.

_-Quoi_ ? Potter sait ? s'exclama Regulus. Non…

_-_Si. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai dit. En fait, je crois que je voulais qu'il s'énerve, qu'il me saute dessus et qu'il se fasse virer. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Tu crois que je suis dans le pétrin ?

_-_En sachant que si tu as dit à Potter, il l'aura dit à mon frère, à Petit-Gros et Lupin, et peut-être même à Evans qui aura raconté tout ce qu'il lui a dit à ses copines, ça fait pour moi pas mal de monde au courant que c'est toi…

_-_Il veut pourtant que je recommence, assura Rogue.

_-_Attends un peu, alors. Que ça se tasse. Pour ne pas qu'on fasse le rapprochement entre les deux agressions…

_-_Tu ne voudrais pas le faire à ma place ?

_-_Ca ne va pas ? _Tu_ t'es foutu dans ce pétrin, pas moi !

_-_Pourtant tu lui as dit que s'il avait besoin d'un coup de main, un jour, tu le ferais !

_-_C'est à lui, que j'ai dit ça, pas à toi ! rétorqua Regulus. Toi, tu te débrouilles à faire ce qu'il te dit de faire. Moi, je m'occupe de faire ce qu'il m'a dit de faire, à savoir de recruter du monde en toute discrétion. Point final.

_-_Et si c'est moi qui me fais virer ?

_-_T'inquiète, il a prévu son coup ! Et puis pour le moment, c'est Potter le suspect numéro un, non ? Alors vas-y, fais-le, mais je te conseille tout de même d'attendre un peu. Il t'a laissé un délai ?

_-_Non. Mais il veut un mort avant Noël…

James et Sirius se regardèrent. Peter, légèrement sur le côté, semblait abasourdi.

_-_Tu as encore le temps, alors… répondit Regulus.

_-_Ca va, ouais…

Ils se turent tous les deux et s'éloignèrent en direction des serres. James y garda les yeux posés longtemps après qu'ils eurent franchi les limites de son champ de vision. Une chose était sûre : ils n'étaient pas censés avoir entendu ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

_-_Il est entrain de manipuler Regulus…gronda Sirius entre ses dents.

Les points serrés, il était visiblement hors de lui.

_-_Ce gros bouffon est entrain de d'inciter mon frère à ses conneries…

_-_Sirius… tenta de la calmer James. Arrête.

_-_Je vais le tuer, explosa Sirius. _Je vais le tuer_ !

Il voulut poursuivre Rogue mais James le retint par le bras. Quand il fut bientôt pour lui impossible de le maintenir seul, Peter vint à son secours et menaça Sirius de sa baguette.

_-_Tu ne bougeras pas d'ici, Patmol, ok ? menaça-t-il.

Sirius leur jeta un regard si noir que James en eut mal au cœur. Il avait rarement le droit à ce genre de regards de la part de son meilleur ami.

_-_Il ne va causer que des ennuis à Regulus, murmura Sirius. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'allient tous les deux…

_-_Regulus est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait, rassura James.

_-_Non, je ne crois pas. Il a quatorze ans et est couvé par sa mère depuis tout petit. Il ne sait rien du tout. Rien du tout…

_-_On devrait rentrer avant qu'ils ne reviennent, dit James. Peter, pars devant et fais diversion si besoin. Comme hier soir. Tu as été parfait…

Peter hocha la tête et se transforma. James et Sirius suivirent, mais ils ne rencontrèrent personne sur le chemin du retour. De toute évidence, même Rusard avait fini par aller se coucher, et son réveil n'avait pas encore dû sonner.

La Salle Commune était presque vide, quand ils y entrèrent. Seules Evans et Gwenog avaient eu le courage de quitter leur lit pour travailler sur leur devoir de potions. Elles levèrent la tête en leur direction et posèrent leur plume.

_-_Quoi, vous voulez notre photo ? répliqua sèchement Sirius alors qu'elles les fixaient. Désolé, les autographes, c'est plus tard. Là, j'aimerais bien monter me coucher.

Sans attendre leur réponse, il passa devant elles et monta les escaliers menant à son dortoir, Peter sur ses talons, et claqua la porte derrière eux. James, lui, renonça à l'atroce envie de dormir qui lui tiraillaient l'esprit et affronta leur regard. Il savait d'avance qu'elles allaient lui faire plus de reproches que d'éloges.

_-_Passé une bonne nuit ? marmonna Gwenog.

_-_Très bonne, mentit James en se forçant à ravaler son bâillement. Et vous ?

_-_Meilleure que la tienne, visiblement, répliqua Gwenog d'un ton sec. Tu étais où ?

_-_J'ai dormi à l'infirmerie, et Sirius et Peter sont venus me chercher, là, il y a dix minutes. J'ai demandé la permission de sortir à Pomfresh et me voici.

James ponctua son mensonge d'un petit sourire pour le faire paraître plus crédible, mais l'air sceptique de son amie lui donna l'intime conviction qu'il n'avait pas dû être si convaincant que ça.

_-_C'est pourquoi elle a passé toute la soirée à harceler chacun des élèves de cette école pour savoir où tu étais, j'imagine ?

James fronça les sourcils.

_-_Euh, Gwenog, c'est quoi le problème, là ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

_-_Parce que tu as déjà failli te faire renvoyer, répondit Lily à sa place. Et que ça serait bête que cette fois, tu te fasses renvoyer pour de bon…

_-_Exactement, lança Gwenog. Et cette fois, pas moyen d'inventer une excuse, tout le monde était témoin que tu n'étais pas dans le château.

_-_Ah, et j'étais où, alors ? bougonna James. A Londres ?

_-_C'est bien ça le problème, personne ne sait où tu étais et tu vas t'attirer des ennuis, dit Lily.

_-_Je ne crois pas que ça te gêne tant que ça, toi ! rétorqua James. Tu as témoigné contre moi la dernière fois, alors ta petite leçon sur ce qui m'apportent des ennuis, tu la gardes pour toi…

_-_Peut-être que je regrette, se défendit Lily.

_-_Tu regrettes ? demanda James, sceptique. Ca t'étonnerait beaucoup…

_-_Oui, je regrette, répondit Lily.

James vit dans ses yeux –ses magnifiques grands yeux verts– qu'elle était sincère et cela le surprit, bien que son cœur explosât de joie.

_-_Je me suis rendue compte que finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas toi, pour le lustre, reprit Lily plus posément.

_-_Il était temps. Je commençais à me demander si tu étais vraiment si c…

_-_Ca va ! coupa Lily avec agacement. Tout le monde a le droit à l'erreur. Je me suis laissée tromper par la facilité. Il fallait un coupable, tu avais le profil idéal, j'avais une dent contre toi, et je n'ai pas cherché plus loin.

Gwenog bailla mais son bâillement sonna faux. Elle monta tout de même directement dans son dortoir sans attendre son amie. James, au fond de lui, savait que malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire, elle faisait semblant d'être épuisée pour les laisser tous les deux s'expliquer tranquillement, car elle venait sûrement de se lever. Il se promit de la remercier la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait et reporta son attention sur Lily, qui examinait ses chaussures. D'un certain côté, il adorait cet instant, où elle reconnaissait ses torts et avait tellement honte d'elle qu'elle n'osait même plus le regarder en face. Mais de l'autre, il aurait aimé que tout cela n'arrive jamais. Que Lily ne l'ait jamais cru coupable et à la limite qu'elle lui avoue qu'elle était prête à tout pour le remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Même s'il devait avouer que vraiment, voir Lily Evans dans cet état valait tous les détours du monde, en particulier après avoir été traité comme la pire des ordures pendant des semaines et des semaines.

_-_Ainsi tu reconnais avoir eu tort depuis le début ? questionna James.

_-_Oui.

_-_Et tu reconnais par la même occasion que tu t'es comportée comme une crétine ?

James savoura sa victoire au moment où Evans respira profondément pour ne pas exploser de colère.

_-_Oui, finit-elle par dire. Ca te va ?

James fit mine de réfléchir, amusé par son irritation.

_-_Donc tu reconnais aussi que je suis bien le héros qui t'a sauvé la vie ? lança-t-il. Et tu comptes me remercier comme il se doit –en prendre en considération le retard, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily le dévisagea comme s'il venait de dire la pire des idioties, puis vira au rouge.

_-_Si tu attends de moi que je t'embrasse, ou pire, que je… que je… avec toi…

_-_Calmos, je plaisante ! assura James en sentant venir le coup de fureur, et c'était la dernière chose qu'il désirait à présent qu'il s'était réconcilié avec elle. Mais bon, un petit merci ne me déplairait pas… dit-il quand même.

_-_Merci, bougonna Lily.

_-_Non, pas juste _merci_ avec cet air désagréable.

_-Merci Potter_ !

_-_Merci _James_…

_-_Tu te fous de moi ? s'enquit Lily en le fusillant du regard.

_-_Non. Je veux juste que pour une fois tu me traites comme n'importe quel élève de cette école, et non comme l'arrogant de service.

Lily sembla sur le point de répliquer quelque chose mais elle dut se rétracter au dernier moment car quand elle reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix douce et calme.

_-_D'accord. Merci, James, de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Mais si je te traite comme l'arrogant de service, ce n'est pas par hasard. Remets-toi en question, de temps en temps. Peut-être qu'un jour tu finiras par comprendre que tu n'es pas le maître de Poudlard comme tu es le maître du terrain de Quidditch…

James ne répondit rien. Dits par Lily, les reproches avaient beaucoup plus d'impact, et ce malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait se dire pour se persuader du contraire. Ainsi, il était arrogant… Quand on lui avait dit cela l'année passée (et Lily ne s'était pas gênée), tout était passé au-dessus de sa tête comme si les remarques ne lui avaient pas été destinées. Mais peut-être qu'en effet, il devait se remettre en question… Peut-être qu'en effet, il était arrogant… Il ne se rendait même plus compte. Il était tellement sûr de lui, avec ses amis à ses côtés, qu'il se sentait capable de tout. Cette assurance lui avait-elle joué des tours, et amené à se croire supérieur ? Et au fond, n'était-il pas un peu supérieur, justement ? Ses parents étaient de grands aurors, après tout !

James se maudit intérieurement. C'était sans doute ce genre de pensées que Lily haïssait. Il n'était pas supérieur aux autres. Lily était une fille de moldus tout ce qu'il y a de plus banals, et pourtant elle excellait dans toutes les matières. Alors le sang ne jouait pas vraiment de rôle dans la réussite… Et il avait beau être le meilleur au Quidditch, cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de rabaisser les autres à tout bout de champ… Mais en même temps, c'était tellement agréable, d'être considéré comme le meilleur par à peu près tout le monde… Etre adoré par les élèves, voir ses désirs exécutés à sa simple demande, défendu quand il était en mauvaise posture (les derniers évènements faisant exception…), ou encore toujours en compagnie de gens ne désirant qu'une chose : devenir son ami pour être plus cool…

_-_Tu ne dis plus rien… fit remarquer Lily. Monsieur Potter aurait-il enfin décidé de méditer sur son comportement ?

_-_Je suis un peu fatigué pour vraiment réfléchir à ça, dit James.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux, d'ailleurs. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : aller se coucher. Ses pensées étaient trop confuses pour le moment. Et il avait d'autres soucis en tête que sa prétendue arrogance. Lily ne tomberait pas amoureuse d'elle pour le moment, alors pas de raison d'essayer de changer pour lui faire plaisir. Rogue et Regulus avaient parlé de choses qui ne lui avaient pas plu du tout. Rogue avait l'intention de recommencer comme pour le lustre. Et il agissait sur les ordres de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui ne devait pas être du côté de Dumbledore, puisqu'il était du côté d'Alphonse Rogue, l'oncle de Severus.

_-_Tu as l'air tourmenté, remarqua Lily en reprenant une voix normale et non plus moqueuse. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_-_Plus d'une chose, si tu veux savoir, dit James en mettant fin à ses méditations, mais je fais avec. J'improviserai en temps voulu…

Lily fronça les sourcils.

_-_Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? murmura-t-elle lentement.

_-_Ca veut dire que tu ferais bien de faire gaffe quand tu es seule dans les couloirs, désormais, répondit James. Un accident comme celui du lustre pourrait bien surgir une nouvelle fois.

_-_Alors c'était bel et bien toi ? reprit Lily d'une voix forte. Potter, je te jure que…

_-_Ce n'était pas moi, et ce ne sera pas moi la prochaine fois non plus, coupa James plus fort qu'elle.

_-_Alors comment tu sais que ça va recommencer ? demanda Lily, les mains sur les hanches.

_-_Je sors la nuit. C'est très pratique pour entendre des choses censées rester secrètes.

Lily ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

_-_Tu as entendu quelqu'un préméditer un nouveau… comment dire… un nouveau _petit accident_ ?

-Hum.

James passa une main dans ses cheveux et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

_-_Potter… Euh, James, attends ! le rappela Lily.

Elle lui attrapa le bras et l'empêcher d'avancer plus.

_-_Tu as vraiment entendu quelqu'un dire ça ?

_-_Oui, répéta James avec agacement. Cette nuit. C'est pour ça que je suis si crevé, ça te va ?

_-_Qui as-tu entendu ? interrogea Lily.

Quand elle plongea son regard dans le sien, il ne put plus faire comme s'il avait envie de monter dans son dortoir.

_-_Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? demanda-t-il.

_-_C'est mieux pour moi de savoir qui m'en veut, non ?

_-_On ne répond pas à une question par une autre, Evans –ou Lily, si tu préfères. Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais vraiment savoir…

_-_Oui. Enfin, je crois…

Elle parut soudain prise d'un doute.

_-_Si je te le dis, tu t'engages à me croire sur parole, prévint James.

Lily haussa les épaules.

_-_Faut bien un début à tout, non ? soupira-t-elle.

_-_Très bien. La personne que j'ai entendue, cette nuit, c'était Rogue. Rogue et Regulus, le petit frère de Sirius.

Lily haussa les sourcils.

_-_Severus Rogue ?

Elle eut un petit rie dépourvu de joie.

_-_Je me disais bien, aussi, que c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! rétorqua-t-elle. Lily Evans et James Potter, enfin sur la même longueur d'ondes ! J'ai vraiment été stupide. Tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne crois pas un mot de ton histoire. Tu n'as rien entendu, en fait. Tu as juste voulu m'impressionner.

_-_Je ne te comprends plus, là, Evans…

_-_Tu détestes Rogue et tu essayes de lui faire porter le chapeau. Il est temps que tu grandisses, Potter. C'était puérile, comme tentative. Alors voilà, je me suis excusée, fin de l'histoire. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi, et encore moins de tes prétendues découvertes nocturnes, avant que n'aies enfin réalisé la débilité de ton comportement.

Ce fut elle qui le devança : elle monta dans son propre dortoir avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répliquer. Lui aussi, pendant un merveilleux moment, il avait cru qu'avec Lily, ils prenaient un tout nouveau départ… Mais cette fille était trop compliquée pour qu'il la comprenne. Comment pouvait-elle paraître presque amie avec lui et dans la seconde d'après lui envoyer une tirade en pleine figure ?

Ce fut avec la sensation que tout lui échappait des mains qu'il se laissa tomber mollement sur son lit, à côté de Sirius et somnolait à moitié. A croire que le véritable maraudeur maudit, ici, c'était lui…

* * *

* * *

désolée pour ce petit retard, mais je n'ai pas pu poster avant. J'espère que les cloches de Pâques ont été sympas avec vous et que vous allez vous régaler toute la semaine!  
Je souhaite aussi de bonnes vacances à ceux qui contrairement à moi auront le plaisir de rester au lit demain... Et oui, moi je dois encore attendre une semaine! En tout cas je profiterai de mes vacances à moi pour avancer un peu dans mes chapitres, parce que mon stock en réserve commence à diminuer!

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours très plasir de lire vos impressions! Zabou, je compatis à ta misère! Mais bon au moins tu as repris la gym, même si tu ne fais pas grand chose, c'est l'essentiel!

Voilà, je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine ! Le prochain chapitre (le 7è, déjà...) sera intitulé **Bal Masqué**. Ceux qui ont lu mon autre fic savent à quel point j'aime bien organiser des bals pour créer ensuite tout plein de problèmes! lol! D'ailleurs, en parlant de mon autre fic, j'ai l'impression d'être retournée un an auparavant, quand je commençais à l'écrire: le nombre de reivew grimpe très lentement... lol! enfin bon, je ne déesespère pas!

bizz à tout le monde et bonne lecture!


	7. Bal Masqué

**Chapitre 7 : Bal masqué.**

_-_Mr Potter, puis-je vous proposer une loupe ? demanda sèchement McGonagall.

James reporta aussitôt son attention sur le tableau, même s'il savait que son regard se redirigerait bientôt vers le furoncle qu'Amycus Carrow avait dans le cou. En plein dans son champ de vision, ce ne serait pas les vociférations du professeur qui allaient l'empêcher d'être dégoûté par cette vision. Le pire était sans doute que ce furoncle –ou pustule, comme préférait dire Sirius– était cent pour cent naturel. Souvent, quand un Serpentard se retrouvait affublé d'énormes boutons, les Maraudeurs y étaient pour quelque chose, mais là, non, même pas. Le spectacle était vraiment répugnant…

_-_Pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire, Potter ?

James interrogea Remus du regard. En général, c'était celui qui écoutait le plus en classe et il était rare qu'il ne sache pas répéter les paroles des professeurs. Alors souvent, dans de telles situations, il lui soufflait ce qu'il fallait répéter quand il en était incapable, et James pouvait ainsi éviter de faire perdre des points à Gryffondor. Mais il fallait croire que McGonagall faisait bien plus attention à ce genre de détails, car elle le fixait et l'empêchait de détourner les yeux.

_-_Euh… Désolé, mais non, répondit-il sans la moindre gêne.

_-_Mon cours vous ennuie-t-il à ce point pour que ne soyez pas fichu capable d'écouter ne serait-ce que trois minutes ? s'énerva McGonagall. Je retire dix points à Gryffondor. Et vous me recopierez la page quatre-vingt-deux de votre manuel pour demain.

James leva les yeux au plafond.

_-_Et ne me faites pas ce regard là ou j'ajoute la page suivante ! prévint McGonagall. Il serait largement temps de vous mettre au travail, Potter ! Vos résultats sont certes excellents, mais si vous vous remuiez vous seriez sans doute déjà animagus !

James toussa en même temps que Sirius et Peter, à la fois pour masquer un rire et pour la faire enrager. Si elle avait su qu'il était _déjà_ animagus depuis le début de l'été…

_-_Oui, Potter, vous le seriez ! insista McGonagall, prenant sa toux pour de l'incrédulité. Vous en avez les capacités, croyez-moi ! Alors puissez-vous tirer profit de ces conseils, et mettez-vous au travail une bonne fois pour toutes, bon sang ! Livre page soixante-dix-neuf, tous. Les lois de la métamorphose chez l'Homme.

James vit Rogue le fixer un peu intensément pour que ce soit normal. Qu'était-il entrain de manigancer, encore ? Un nouveau plan pour atteindre Lily ou un autre enfant de moldu ? Ou bien un nouveau plan pour le supprimer et éviter qu'il ne révèle ce qu'il savait à quelqu'un… Il y avait tellement d'idées malsaines qui pouvaient naître dans la tête de cet ignoble Serpentard puant…

_-_Eh, Sirius, tu crois qu'il prépare quelque chose ? murmura-t-il à l'adresse de son meilleur ami, à sa droite, en désignant Rogue de la tête.

Le Serpentard, se sentant repéré, se retourna vers le tableau et se pencha sur son livre.

_-_De toute façon, le jour où il ne fourra pas son nez gras un peu partout, celui-là ! bougonna Sirius.

_-_Mais tu sais ce qu'on a entendu, insista James.

_-_Je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier avec qui mon petit frère fait ses manigances, assura Sirius, mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse pour le moment ? On ne sait rien sur ce qu'ils vont faire : ni quand ça sera, ni où, ni sur qui, et encore moins commandé par qui.

_-_Mais tu reconnais qu'ils vont faire quelque chose de pas net ! persévéra James. Hein ? Tu sais comme moi qu'ils font recommencer à faire des… des…

_-_Des conneries, souffla Remus, de l'autre côté de Sirius.

Les garçons lui avaient tout raconté dès sa sortie de l'infirmerie. Il avait dû être celui qui avait pris la nouvelle avec le plus grand calme. Comme toujours, puisqu'il semblait ne jamais perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs. James s'était demandé, au début de leur première année, s'il était vraiment normal. A cette époque, il lui avait semblé impossible d'être si sage, sans jamais s'énerver. Mais c'était dans le caractère de Remus. Toujours très discret, aussi. Son petit problème de fourrure jouait beaucoup : il n'avait pas envie d'être sous les feux des projecteurs, de peur que quelqu'un ne découvre son secret. C'était tout à fait compréhensible, bien que James ne cessait de songer à l'ennui que devait être sa vie, toujours dans la tranquillité et avec le moins d'embrouilles possible. C'était vrai, après tout ! Avoir des ennuis, ça pouvait être amusant ! Chercher les faiblesses des gens et s'en servir contre eux pour les mettre hors d'eux, tenter d'être toujours là où il ne fallait pas, ou bien s'arranger pour être en plein cœur de toutes les histoires quotidiennes qu'on pouvait trouver au château… S'imposer entre un tel et un tel, pour finalement se retrouver engagé dans la bataille, ou prendre le parti de quelqu'un tentant de s'expliquer avec quelqu'un d'autre et tout faire pour ne pas que cette réconciliation se fasse… C'était drôle de penser qu'il était si apprécié, d'ailleurs. Il devait vraiment être exécrable, parfois ! Mais c'était tellement amusant ! Avec Sirius, ils riaient tellement, dans ces moments-là ! Et puis il y avait aussi parfois des fois c'était l'effet inverse : c'étaient eux qui calmaient les jeux, ou qui empêchaient deux élèves de se taper dessus, et cela leur donnait un petit côté héroïque. Rebelles, intrépides, drôles… Trois mots qui les caractérisaient bien selon la plupart des élèves de Poudlard, et qui faisaient leur popularité. Remus et Peter, moins connus, étaient dits sages et plus timides. En réalité, si on lui avait demandé son avis, James aurait plutôt dit que Peter était le plus réservé de la bande, et Remus le plus responsable. Dans sa tête, il ne faisait pas adolescent, mais déjà adulte. Quand quelqu'un prédisait l'échec d'un de leurs plans, c'était Remus. Quand quelqu'un devait défendre leur cause devant des adultes, c'était Remus qui le faisait. Et quand quelqu'un parvenait à les empêcher de foncer tête baissée dans une bêtise, c'était encore Remus. Si les Maraudeurs avaient été dans la même famille, Remus aurait été le grand frère des trois autres. Peter, sans doute, le petit frère, sur lequel on devait toujours veiller. Et James et Sirius, deux jumeaux. C'était Remus lui-même qui avait proposé cette théorie. Comme toujours, de toute manière. Remus, le sage, le philosophe, l'intellectuel.

_-_Potter, avez-vous déjà fini de lire ? demanda McGonagall du fond de sa classe.

_-_Non.

_-_Alors cessez de bavarder.

James ne songea même pas à lui demander pourquoi c'était à lui qu'il faisait la remarque, même quand ils étaient trois, voire quatre, à parler ensemble. Elle lui déballerait sans doute une beau paquet d'imbécillités, à propos de ses capacités en métamorphose, nettement supérieures à ses résultats… C'était toujours la même rengaine, avec elle.

_-_N'empêche, je n'aime pas cette situation… murmura tout de même James, en articulant à peine.

_-_Quelle situation ? questionna Sirius sur le même ton.

_-_D'être là, de savoir qu'il va se passer quelque chose et d'être dans l'incapacité d'agir !

_-_On agira, mais en temps voulu, promit Remus. Ce n'est pas le moment d'aller faire tout gâcher. Nous savons que Rogue prépare quelque chose, et lui ne sait pas que nous le savons. Alors profitons-en pour essayer d'en découvrir plus. Quand le moment sera venu, nous agirons, mais pas avant. Sinon, je l'ai dit, tout sera fichu et cette fois, on ne pourra peut-être pas faire en sorte que la cible s'en sorte indemne…

_-_Même l'autre fois, la cible ne s'en est pas sortie indemne, de toute façon, lança James en posant ses yeux sur la longue chevelure rousse de Lily.

La jeune fille lisait la page soixante-dix-neuf et semblait passionnée par son contenu.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? chuchota Peter, intervenant pour la première fois.

_-_Que Lily est perdu la tête… Déjà qu'avant, elle n'était pas très saine d'esprit, mais là… Ca doit être lors de sa chute par terre, son crâne a heurté le sol et elle a perdu tous ses neurones…

Sirius et Peter pouffèrent de rire, mais Remus se contenta de sourire.

_-_Lily m'a expliqué en étude de runes que tu lui avais dit que tu avais entendu Servilo, dit-il. C'est vrai ?

_-_Ouais, et c'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé qu'elle était folle, bougonna James. On était sur le point de se réconcilier –oui bon, disons qu'on se parlait normalement, rectifia James après la toux forcée de Sirius. Et là, tout d'un coup, elle est repartie dans son délire comme quoi on n'était vraiment pas sur la même longueur d'ondes et que ma méthode de séduction n'était pas bonne. Alors que moi, je n'avais rien demandé, hein ! C'est elle, qui a posé tout plein de questions ! Et moi, je lui ai donné les réponses, un point c'est tout !

_-_Elle est persuadée que tu veux te rendre intéressant tout en montant les gens contre Rogue, expliqua Remus. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais elle a vraiment une dent contre toi.

_-_Ca j'avais remarqué ! grogna James.

_-_Bien, j'imagine que vous avez eu assez de temps pour lire, voire pour relire, les lois de la métamorphose chez l'Homme, lança McGonagall. Potter, qu'avez-vous retenu de ce texte ?

Mais James réalisa qu'une fois encore, il ne pourrait échapper à la punition, car il n'avait même pas posé les yeux sur son livre.

* * *

_-_Elle le fait exprès à chaque fois, marmonna-t-il en prenant la direction des serres. Elle aurait pu interroger n'importe qui, mais évidemment, c'est moi qu'elle a choisi !

_-_Je crois qu'en effet, elle le fait exprès, dit Remus.

_-_Faut dire qu'à chaque fois, tu te fais avoir, fit remarquer Gwenog. Sauf à l'approche des matchs.

_-_Ouais, parce qu'elle m'aime bien mais que quand ça l'arrange, grogna James.

_-_En même temps je la comprends, rétorqua Lily. Si j'étais elle, je te giflerait pour ton comportement.

_-_Mais tu n'es pas McGonagall, Evans, lança sèchement Sirius. Alors tu gardes ton avis pour toi et tu te contentes de regarder, comme les autres. A la limite, si tu pouvais en même temps arrêter d'envoyer bouler James à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche, ça serait bien, parce que je commence à en avoir marre de voir mon copain se faire traiter ainsi par la fille pour qui il a le béguin.

La réplique de Sirius arriva comme une claque aux oreilles de Lily, qui lui lança un regard noir et respira profondément.

_-_Ok, dit-elle. Ok, je me tais. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions, Black. Si ce n'est pas moi qui le ferai redescendre sur terre, ça sera quelqu'un d'autre. Et pas forcément de la même façon.

_-_C'est sûr que tout le monde ne lui hurlera pas dessus à chaque seconde, admit Sirius.

_-_Encore une fois tu n'as rien compris à ce que je voulais dire, rétorqua Lily avec fureur. Comme toujours ! Je ne parlais pas d'un quelconque élève ou professeur de ce château, je parlais de ces sorciers vêtus de noirs et encagoulés qui sillonnent les rues et tuent tout sur leur passage !

_-_Ah parce que tu crois que James tombera sur l'un d'eux, et qu'alors le mangemort lui dira : James, tu devrais te taire, ça énerve Evans ?

Il éclata de rire.

_-_Sirius, on ne plaisante pas avec ces sujets-là, reprocha James.

_-_Mais elle est cinglée, ta copine, Cornedrue !

_-_Non, elle n'a pas cinglée du tout, elle a raison, intervint Remus. Il ne faut pas se croire plus forts que tout. A vous regarder, on dirait que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais est-il encore utile de vous rappeler ce qui nous attend dehors ? Faut arrêter de croire que rien ne peut nous arriver.

_-_Merci de ton soutien, grogna James. Et merci pour ce petit passage de parano. Maintenant, je vous laisse, parce que franchement, vous êtes lourds, là ! On croirait entendre parler Dumbledore ! Peter, viens avec nous !

Sirius l'approuva et, prenant Peter par le bras, s'en alla avec lui. James n'était pas réellement en colère contre Remus. Il n'avait juste pas envie qu'il lui dise ce qui –et il le savait parfaitement– était la stricte vérité. Pour le moment, il était en sécurité à Poudlard, et il pouvait se permettre de se considérer comme le plus fort, mais le temps passait vite. Halloween arrivait à grands pas, et pourtant il avait l'impression qu'il n'était là que depuis quelques semaines. Et dans deux ans, il serait lâché dans la nature et il devrait faire face à la dure réalité : la guerre faisait rage, et bientôt il ne serait plus protégé par les murs du château. Il serait un petit point dans ce grand monde qui se transformait en boucherie. Et comme il se l'était promis, il devrait se battre. Passer les trois années de formation au métier d'auror, puis rejoindre ces gens qui passaient leur vie à lutter contre le mal pour que subsiste le bien. Mais il n'avait pas envie de grandir. Il voulait rester jeune et insouciant, bien à l'abri et couvé par ses parents. Chose assez paradoxale, puisqu'il passait son temps à se faire passer pour un jeune homme sûr de lui et de l'avenir. Peut-être était-ce un moyen de défense : il se cachait derrière des apparences. Ou peut-être était-ce qu'au fond, c'était beaucoup plus simple de se dire que tout allait bien et que rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

Là encore, la maturité de Remus se faisait sentir. Il était celui qui aurait l'avenir le plus incertain, et c'était celui qui en parlait le plus. Il n'était pas comme James et Sirius, toujours dans leur petit monde parfait. C'était sans doute sa condition de loup-garou qui le faisait si souvent se projeter dix ans plus tard. Un moyen de se rassurer, pour lui qui trimerait toute sa vie pour obtenir ne serait-ce que le plus précaire des métiers. Il s'imaginait entrain de chercher et de se battre encore et toujours pour vivre normalement, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se voir triomphant. Mais une dénommée Dolorès Ombrage, employée au Ministère depuis quelques années, envisageait de faire passer quelques décrets sur les hybrides –elle avait plus particulièrement l'intention de leur supprimer de nombreux droits, pour « assurer une meilleure protection des gens normaux », comme elle l'avait si bien dit dans son dernier discours. Et James ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions quant à l'avenir de son ami : il avait beau regarder sous tous les angles, si Ombrage faisait passer ses décrets, Remus ne pourrait jamais vivre normalement et ne serait jamais considéré comme un véritable être-humain.

Ce fut un James songeur qui poussa la porte de la serre numéro six. Les Serpentard étaient déjà là, et Ciaran semblait un peu plus réveillé que d'habitude, mais c'était peut-être un effet de lumière qui lui donnait cet air tonique qui ne le caractérisait pas. Quand James s'assit, il eut même le droit à un regard de sa part. Cela n'empêchait cependant pas les Serpentard de discuter vivement et de rire bêtement, comme ils le faisaient souvent dès que les Gryffondor faisaient irruption dans la même pièce qu'eux. Il y avait longtemps que James avait renoncé à tenter de les comprendre. A vrai dire, il était venu à la conclusion qu'il leur manquait tout simplement une moitié de cerveau, et que donc il était impossible de raisonner comme eux.

Quand Hestia Jones eut refermé la porte derrière elle et que tout le monde se fut assis, Ciaran s'éclaircit la voix et se leva de sa chaise. James nota que ç'avait été trop beau pour être vrai : quand le professeur parla, ce fut de cette même voix triste et ennuyante que d'habitude.

_-_Bonjour à tous. J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer.

_-_Sa mandragore est morte ? railla une fille de Serpentard que James ne pouvait pas supporter.

_-_Non.

La jeune fille devint rouge en se rendant compte qu'elle avait parlé trop fort.

_-_J'ai eu l'autorisation de Dumbledore pour ouvrir un nouveau club. Ce club ne pourra malheureusement pas tous vous accueillir.

_-_Quel dommage, railla James assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Certains sourirent à sa remarque.

_-_Ce club ne pourra accueillir que les élèves nés de parents moldus, reprit Ciaran, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu (et James n'était même pas certain qu'il ait réellement compris ce qu'il venait de dire).

_-_Donc il ne servira à rien, votre club, rétorqua Avery.

_-_Si, à faire découvrir des choses à ces élèves, qui n'en savent pas autant que les autres sur le monde dans lequel ils vivent.

_-_En bref, votre club sera une sorte de cours durant lesquels les élèves n'étudieront pas les moldus, mais les sorciers ? demanda Lily.

_-_Exactement.

_-_Je ne vois pas vraiment l'intérêt d'un tel club, avoua-t-elle. Je suis moi-même fille de moldus et j'en connais autant que les autres sur la communauté magique.

_-_Vous êtes Miss Evans, c'est ça ? demanda Ciaran.

C'était l'un des critères qui faisaient de lui un professeur des plus pitoyables : après plus d'un mois d'enseignement, il ne connaissait toujours pas les noms des élèves qu'il voyait au moins trois fois par semaine.

_-_Oui, répondit Lily.

_-_J'ai entendu parler de vous. En bien. Et de votre intelligence, aussi. Le professeur Slughorn est persuadé que vous avez toutes les aptitudes nécessaires pour être Ministre de la Magie.

Lily rougit.

_-_Mais tous les élèves ne sont pas brillants comme vous, et je suis certain que mon club en intéressa plus d'un !

_-_Ca dépend de quel côté on se place, murmura Rogue assez fort pour être entendu par le professeur.

James se serait attendu à une marque d'agacement de sa part, mais au contraire, Ciaran sourit.

_-_Vous avez raison, Mr Rogue. Ca dépend de quel côté on se place…

James et Sirius se jetèrent un regard du coin de l'œil. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'ils se seraient attendus à avoir. Mais quand Ciaran avait-il été normal ? Jamais, aussi ne cherchèrent-ils pas à savoir ce que cela signifiait. Tout ce qui était sûr, c'était que les futurs membres du club risquaient de s'ennuyer ferme avec un professeur comme lui, et n'allaient pas apprendre grand-chose de sa bouche.

_-_Tu vas t'inscrire au club, Lily ? demanda Gwenog à la fin du cours.

_-_Non. Pas besoin. Je doute que Ciaran leur parle des mangemorts et de tout ça, or c'est à ce sujet que j'aimerais en savoir plus. Comme je l'ai dit, je pense que ce club est sans utilité.

_-_Moi j'en connais pas mal, niveau mangemorts, assura James. Si tu veux, je peux te donner des listes et des listes de noms, ainsi que leurs méthodes de tueries !

_-_Merci mais ça ira, dit sèchement Lily. Je n'ai aucune envie que tu t'attribues les mérites de tes parents pour pouvoir de mettre en valeur à mes yeux.

_-_Ah bah je vois que tu m'aimes beaucoup, marmonna James. Et après tu vas dire que tu ne fais pas la guerre…

_-_Si tu continues comme ça, je vais vraiment finir par te la faire, ta guerre, Potter ! Tu m'énerves, ok ?

Elle accéléra l'allure pour s'éloigner de lui. Mais personne ne la suivit, pas même Hestia et Alice qui ouvrirent de grands yeux ronds.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? s'enquit Franck. Pour une fois que tu voulais lui rendre service !

_-_Je crois tout simplement qu'elle est malade, cette fille ! pesta james. Non mais c'est vrai, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?

_-_Rien, comme d'habitude, soupira Sirius. Comme tu dis, elle est cinglée.

Mais leur discussion fut interrompue par une groupe de filles en folie qui accoururent vers eux et s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres derrière Peter, un peu à la traîne. S'ensuivirent les habituels gloussements que James détestait tant. Pourquoi les filles étaient-elles si pénibles ? Et pourquoi les fixaient-elles, lui, Sirius et Remus ?

_-_On file ? chuchota James.

Le petit groupe hocha la tête.

Redoutant un nouveau coup peu désirable, et ayant l'habitude de ce genre de situation, il accéléra donc l'allure pour tenter de semer ces intruses, mais elles ne lâchèrent pas le morceau et les suivirent. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sirius n'y tint plus et s'arrêta brusquement.

_-_Bon, ça va, vous voulez quoi, au juste ? demanda-t-il aux filles qui gloussèrent de plus belle.

Enervé, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, mais cela ne fit pas peur à l'une des filles du groupe, qui venait de Serdaigle. Prenant une profonde inspiration et passant une main dans ses cheveux roux, elle lui décocha son regard le plus charmeur.

_-_A vrai dire, nous n'avons pas de cavaliers pour le bal d'Halloween, et on se demandait si… vous et nous… enfin, vous avez compris !

Elle sourit timidement alors que Sirius faisait la grimace.

_-_Le bal d'Halloween ? répéta-t-il, les sourcils froncés. C'est quoi, encore, ces conneries ?

La jeune fille perdit toute son assurance.

_-_Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? demanda-t-elle, les joues rouges.

_-_Non, on n'est pas au courant ! lança Sirius sèchement.

_-_Mortensen a demandé à Dumbledore si elle pouvait organiser un bal le soir d'Halloween, expliqua une seconde jeune fille, qui gardait les yeux rivés sur James. Elle nous l'a dit il y a quelques minutes. Mais nous pensions que vous étiez au courant…

_-_Et on ne l'était pas, bougonna James en reprenant son chemin, bientôt suivi par les autres.

_-_Mais maintenant vous l'êtes ! lança une autre fille. Vous pouvez venir avec nous, non ?

_-_Non ! répondirent simultanément James et Sirius.

* * *

L'information fut rendue officielle le lendemain : il allait bel et bien y avoir un bal à l'occasion d'Halloween. Il s'avéra qu'en plus, le bal serait masqué qu'il serait interdit de rentrer dans la Grande Salle sans un masque au visage. Les réactions furent diverses : certains (et c'était surtout le cas des filles) se montrèrent très enthousiastes à l'idée de pouvoir danser toute la nuit. D'autres, et c'était le cas de James, maudirent Mortensen d'avoir eu une envie aussi stupide. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne savait pas danser (ses parents lui avaient donné des cours quand il était petit), mais s'il y avait quelqu'un avec qui il voulait danser, c'était avec Lily, et elle se montrait plus détestable avec lui à mesure que les jours passaient. Il était donc inconcevable de l'inviter, et pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à inviter quelqu'un d'autre. Les autres filles lui paraissaient trop simples, et toutes semblables. Il s'était promis d'accepter la compagnie de Gwenog, si elle le lui demandait, à la fois pour ne pas se retrouver seul au bal (ç'aurait été une insulte à sa réputation) mais aussi pour éviter d'avoir à supporter le défilé de filles qui espéraient recevoir un « oui » de sa part. Dans la semaine qui suivit, il dut briser le cœur d'une bonne vingtaine d'entre elles, dont certaines pour la seconde, voire troisième fois. Sirius et même Remus subissaient le même calvaire. Pour Sirius, c'était normal : la routine, comme il disait. Regulus vivait la même chose, et la beauté des Black faisait encore des ravages. En revanche, Remus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il lui avait toujours été invraisemblable de penser qu'un jour, il aurait du succès auprès des filles. Ces cernes et son air toujours fatigué l'avaient toujours fait douter, tout comme l'ombre provoquée par James et Sirius. Tout comme Peter, il se contentait généralement de regarder les filles passer et s'intéresser à ses deux amis plutôt qu'à lui. Mais le bal était pour lui la preuve qu'on pouvait être un loup-garou et avoir tout de même du succès auprès de la gente féminine (même si, comme il le fit remarquer, la gente féminine ignorait tout de son statut lors des nuits de pleine lune). Et au moins, les filles qui venaient l'aborder n'étaient pas ces midinettes à deux noises qui harcelaient James et Sirius. Généralement, elles étaient comme lui : calmes et simples, naturelles et un peu timides. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, James le jalousa : il eut le droit à l'invitation de Lily en personne. Mais il s'estima néanmoins chanceux qu'elle se soit tournée vers Remus plutôt que vers son Evan McCartee. Il garda alors sa jalousie pour lui, car il n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec lui pour Lily. Certes, son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il les imaginait tous les deux, mais il savait que Remus ne le trahirait pas, même s'il n'avait pas encore donné de réponse. Maraudeurs un jour et pour toujours… Il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse quelqu'un (même si ce quelqu'un était Lily) lui faire oublier cela, car dans le cas contraire, il savait qu'il perdrait tout contrôle de lui, tout comme il aurait perdu le contrôle de lui s'il l'avait vue dans les bras de cet Evan McCartee.

Peter, quant à lui, trouva son bonheur en cherchant chez les Poufsouffle. La jolie cinquième année sur laquelle ses pensées s'étaient tournées accepta d'être sa cavalière pour le bal. Il n'eut aucune invitation, mais ça lui suffisait, et il fut d'une excellente humeur tout au long de la semaine.

Sirius décida finalement de se rendre au bal en bon célibataire. Tout à fait son genre. Depuis six ans qu'il était le garçon le plus courtisé de Poudlard, il n'était jamais sorti avec une fille plus de quelques jours, perdant toujours patience après ce délai. Il avait avoué à James qu'il avait l'intention d'aviser sur place, invitant au hasard les premières filles qu'il croiserait. Au pire des cas, elles seraient masquées, et il ne verrait donc pas leur visage. James l'avait alerté contre ce plan qu'il trouvait un peu risqué : son ami allait avoir de mauvaises surprises, le lendemain du bal, quand les filles avec qui il avait dansé viendraient le voir pour savoir si leur relation pourrait aller plus loin. Mais Sirius était Sirius : il assumerait ses actes, peu importent les conséquences.

Le temps passa et Halloween fut bientôt à une poignée d'heures. Les préparatifs furent hâtifs : jamais James n'avait vu autant de monde se précipiter à Pré-au-Lard en un week-end. Les tenues de soirée devenues indispensables, une masse d'élèves s'était hâtée vers le magasin de prêt à porter nommé « De fil en aiguilles » au bout de la rue principale du village, si bien que la file d'attente atteignit presque HoneyDukes, à l'autre extrémité. Peu désireux d'attendre pendant des heures leur tour, les Maraudeurs optèrent pour une des méthodes auxquelles ils avaient souvent recours : connaissait à peu près tout le monde, ils firent semblant de rejoindre un groupe d'amis bien placés dans la file et d'entamer la discussion, l'air de rien, sans se soucier des protestations de ceux de derrière. Aussi rentrèrent-ils assez rapidement dans le magasin et eurent-ils un vaste choix de masques et de robes. James avait décidé qu'il garderait celle que sa mère lui avait envoyée. Il avait eu la preuve qu'avec ça, les regards se tournaient vers lui, et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il opterait pour une autre tenue, qui ne lui irait peut-être pas aussi bien. Il se dirigea donc aussitôt au rayon des masques. D'après ce qu'on racontait, la propriétaire de la boutique n'en avait commandé que spécialement pour l'occasion, et n'avait donc qu'un stock assez réduit.

Il bénit Gerry Bones d'avoir été si vite et de lui avoir permis de dépasser tout le monde dans la file d'attente, puis se mit à la recherche de la perle rare. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Lily s'approcher du même rayon que lui puis repartir dès qu'elle le vit. Son comportement était tout de même étrange. Elle ne l'avait jamais porté dans son cœur, mais se contentait d'ordinaire de faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Gwenog avait suggéré le refus de l'amitié qui se tissait entre leur deux groupes : il était vrai que les garçons s'entendaient de mieux en mieux avec les filles (Lily non prise en compte). Ils sortaient des cours ensemble, passaient souvent leurs soirées à faire leurs devoirs ensemble (sauf quand les garçons décidaient d'avancer dans le perfectionnement de leur carte, et dans ce cas-là ils s'enfermaient dans leur dortoir en profitant des longues absences de Franck, souvent occupé à embrasser Alice en long, en large et en travers), ou bien encore dînaient ensemble de temps en temps. Mais avec du recul, James ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Lily refuserait de se faire de nouveaux amis. A moins qu'elle ne refuse tout simplement que _lui_, soit son ami… Et pourtant là encore, il ne comprenait pas. N'avait-il pas fait des efforts pour ne pas être désagréable avec elle ? Si Lily refusait de le voir par fierté, alors elle ne valait pas mieux que ce qu'elle pensait qu'il valait. Et il était triste d'en être arrivé à penser ça.

_-_Je peux vous aider, Mr Potter ? demanda gaiement une des vendeuses. Votre mère m'a dit que vous aviez déjà une robe et qu'au cas où vous auriez eu l'envie d'acheter une nouvelle tenue, il aurait été de mon devoir de refuser votre achat…

_-_Ma mère a encore une fois pensé à tout, répondit James, à la fois agacé et rassuré par le comportement de sa mère. Mais je n'avais de toute façon aucune envie d'acheter une nouvelle robe. Celle que j'ai me convient parfaitement. Je veux juste un masque.

_-_Elle est déjà venue le réserver, annonça la vendeuse. Avant-hier, je crois.

James fronça les sourcils.

_-_Elle est passée à Pré-au-Lard mais n'est même pas venue faire un tour à Poudlard ? questionna-t-il, déçu.

_-_Oh, si, mais il était tard, quand elle a quitté le village. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Dumbledore tard dans la soirée. Vers vingt-deux heures, je crois.

James fit semblant d'être apaisé par ses paroles, mais son inquiétude fut encore plus grande : cela faisait plusieurs fois que ses parents passaient rendre visite à Dumbledore, tard la nuit. Y avait-il un problème avec l'Ordre du Phénix ? Et pourquoi ne venaient-ils pas le voir ? Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'était la guerre, et ils étaient en plein dans la ligne de mire. Pourquoi ne venaient-ils pas juste serrer leur fils dans leurs bras, pour lui assurer que tout allait bien et qu'il ne devait surtout pas s'inquiéter s'ils passaient à Poudlard ?

Il y avait des choses qu'ils voulaient sûrement lui cacher. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas que ses parents n'aient pas assez confiance en lui pour lui confier leurs doutes. Ils l'avaient souvent laissé en dehors de leurs missions secrètes pour le Ministère, mais ne l'avaient jamais laissé là, sans nouvelle, quand tout allait mal autour d'eux. Que pouvait-il bien se passer, bon sang ?

_-_Je peux vous apporter le masque qu'elle vous a réservé, si vous voulez, Mr Potter, proposa gentiment la vendeuse. Il est déjà payé. Votre mère prend bien soin de vous, à ce que je vois !

James se força à sourire et la laissa s'en aller à petits pas feutrés vers le comptoir. Au moins c'était sûr, Rosanna pensait à lui quand même, mais il aurait préféré qu'elle passe le voir, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes… Ses parents lui manquaient tellement… Mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué : ç'aurait été trahir les valeurs des Potter, censés être toujours forts.

_-_Admirez le joli model qu'elle vous a pris ! s'exclama la sorcière en revenant, tenant dans ses mains une chose colorée que James ne reconnut pas tout de suite comme un masque.

Mais au moment où il réalisa la beauté de l'objet, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir de grands yeux ronds.

_-_Il est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? commenta la vendeuse. C'était mon préféré, et je m'étais dit que si personne ne l'achetait, je le ferais, mais bon, je suis certaine qu'il vous ira à merveille !

Elle tendit le masque à James qui le prit avec mille précautions. Le simple fait de poser ses doigts sur les paillettes autour des cavités creusées pour les yeux lui semblait être un acte de vandalisme. Des mêmes tons marron et beiges que sa robe, le masque, de style vénitien décrivait une courbe parfaite. D'un geste mal assuré, il le posa contre son visage et se rendit compte qu'il épousait parfaitement la forme de sa propre tête.

_-_Il est magique, expliqua la vendeuse devant son air un peu surpris. Il s'adapte à toutes les formes de visages.

James déplaça ses doigts vers le dessus du masque, composé non pas d'une chevelure mais de plumes colorées comme un arc-en-ciel, partant dans tous les sens, un peu à la manière de sa tignasse noire.

_-_Comment ça s'attache ? demanda James sans cesser d'admirer son nouvel accessoire.

_-_Il tient tout seul. Essayez, et vous verrez !

James s'exécuta et remit le masque en place. Il hésita une fraction de seconde à le lâcher, de peur qu'il ne tombe et ne se brise, mais le regard assuré de la vendeuse acheva de le convaincre. Il lâcha tout et nota qu'en effet, il tenait parfaitement en place. Il eut beau remuer la tête dans tous les sens, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

_-_Alors, vous le prenez ?

_-_Bien sûr, que je le prends ! s'exclama James, retrouvant le sourire. C'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait !

Il vit Sirius s'approcher d'eux avec dans les bras une longue robe noire et pourpre. Derrière lui suivait Peter, mais visiblement, Remus n'avait pas encore choisi sa tenue. James fut amusé de penser qu'il était aussi long à choisir ses vêtements que sa cavalière de bal : il hésitait toujours entre Lily et une jeune fille de Serdaigle et d'origine asiatique, nommée Xi Hongyan. James avait toujours trouvé cette fille jolie. Même belle. Mais pas autant que Lily. En revanche, Remus avait toujours eu un petit faible pour elle, assise devant lui en cours d'étude des runes. C'était étrange qu'il n'ait pas encore choisi de l'accompagner au bal, puisque Lily n'était pour lui qu'une amie. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, c'était peut-être justement parce qu'elle était son amie qu'il hésitait encore. Etre loup-garou le faisait tellement douter de lui…

_-_Wow, Cornedrue, la classe ! lança Sirius en le voyant.

_-_Comment tu sais que c'est moi ? s'enquit James.

Il avait espéré le temps d'une ou deux secondes que s'il était méconnaissable, Lily accepterait peut-être de danser avec lui, sans savoir qui il était.

_-_Tes cheveux sont trop touffus pour être masqués en totalité par les plumes, expliqua Sirius. Mais sinon, il est parfait, ton masque ! Je peux en avoir un pareil, mais assorti à cette robe ? demanda-t-il à la vendeuse.

_-_Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous…

_-_Et pour moi, aussi ! lança Peter.

La vendeuse sourit et les laissa seuls.

_-_Remus est encore dans les cabines ? interrogea James.

_-_Mouais. Si tu veux mon avis, il va aller au bal avec sa petite chinoise, répondit Peter. Sinon il ne mettrait pas autant de temps à choisir sa robe.

_-_Et Lily va avec qui, du coup ?

James était soudain très intéressé par la tournure des choses, même s'il redoutait déjà la réponse.

_-_Evan McCartee, maugréa Sirius. Encore et toujours. Je ne sais pas si elle sort avec lui ou si elle s'amuse juste à le faire espérer, mais elle y tient, à ce crétin.

_-_Et moi qui pensais que quand elle saurait ce qui s'est réellement passé au début de l'année, elle le laisserait tomber pour sa lâcheté… soupira James. Enfin bon, j'espère que Gwenog se fera belle, au moins ça me consolera…

_-_Pourquoi tu y vas avec elle alors qu'il y a des dizaines de filles qui aimeraient être à sa place ? dit Sirius. Tu sais très bien qu'elle va faire plein de sous-entendus, et à tous les coups, elle va tenter quelque chose avec toi, et tout sera gâché !

_-_Patmol, tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de danser toute la soirée avec une chochotte qui passera son temps à me regarder avec un filet de bave à la bouche ?

Peter pouffa de rire.

_-_C'est clair que là-dessus, il n'a pas tort, admit-il. Gwenog est peut-être tombée amoureuse de lui, mais au moins elle pourra faire semblant de ne pas l'être. Je doute que les autres en soient capables.

_-_Mais quand même, bougonna Sirius. Ou alors tu aurais pu faire comme moi, venir en bon c…

_-_En bon célibataire, oui je sais, coupa James. Mais là, tu rêves. Tu vas t'attirer plus d'embrouilles qu'autre chose.

_-_Au pire des cas, moi aussi je serai masqué, alors elles ne me reconnaîtront peut-être pas !

_-_Ton aura masculine et sensuelle prendra le dessus sur ton masque, plaisanta Peter. Non, sérieusement, elles te reconnaîtront, il ne faut pas te faire de souci pour ça.

_-_Et bah tant pis, dit fermement Sirius, je maintiens ma position. De toute façon, c'est trop tard pour trouver une cavalière, maintenant.

_-_Pas sûr, répondit James.

_-_Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, Cornedrue.

_-_Oh que si !

_-_Oh que non !

_-_Si !

_-_Non !

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire.

_-_On peut savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? demanda Remus en les rejoignant, sa propre robe en main.

_-_Ah, te voilà ! dit gaiement Peter.

_-_Tu as essayé les trois cents robes que tu avais emmenées dans ta cabine d'essayage, Lunard ? se moqua Sirius.

Rumus secoua la tête en soupirant.

_-_Incorrigible, comme toujours ! marmonna-t-il. Pour ta gouverne, j'avais seulement onze robes, et oui, je les ai toutes essayées. Ca te va ?

_-_Fais gaffe, Cornedrue, tu vas finir par perdre ta réputation de grand coquet du groupe, ricana Sirius. Hein Queudver ?

_-_Ouais comme tu dis, mon ami !

_-_Bon alors, Lunard, raconte-moi tout : avec qui tu vas au bal, finalement ? demanda James sans prêter attention aux autres qui continuaient de délirer et de se moquer de lui.

_-_Xi Hongyan.

_-_Une fois ?

_-_Deux fois, trois fois, gros nigaud ! s'exclama Remus. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une occasion pareille.

James lui arracha sa robe des mains et la déplia devant ses yeux. Il siffla d'admiration en découvrant la merveille qu'il avait dénichée.

_-_Avec ça, elle va tomber raide dingue de toi, assura-t-il.

_-_Si tu le dis…

_-_Oh, allez, Lunard, tu vas tenter ta chance, ce soir, non ? intervint Sirius, mort de rire avec Peter.

Remus haussa les épaules.

_-_Seulement si elle le veut aussi, répondit-il simplement. Je ne vais pas la forcer…

_-_Oh, mais allez, ne fais pas le coincé ! insista James. Avec ça, tu vas être le plus beau de la salle !

_-_Bien sûr, oui, plus beau que vous, Franck, Amos Diggory, Evan McCartee…

La mâchoire de James se crispa quand il prononça ce nom.

_-_Ouais, tu seras plus beau que McCartee ! répliqua-t-il. Et je t'interdis d'en douter ! Tu doutes trop, mon vieux, et c'est pour ça que Sirius et moi, on a plus de succès chez les filles que toi. C'est pas que nous sommes plus beaux, c'est juste que les filles aiment les gars sûrs d'eux ! Ca les rassure, d'avoir un homme fort près d'elles !

Il se rendit compte de la bêtise qu'il venait de dire quand il entendit quelqu'un éclater de rire derrière eux. Et il se maudit intérieurement en réalisant que c'était Evans.

_-_Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire, là ? gronda-t-elle. Non, sérieusement, tu réalises ? Style tu es un homme fort !

_-_Je suis le meilleur en défense, je te rappelle, se défendit James.

_-_Et dans la stupidité, aussi, t'es le meilleur ! rétorqua Lily.

James refusa d'en entendre plus. Il reprit son masque des mains de Peter et s'en alla sans demander son reste. Il n'avait pas l'intention de supporter les sautes d'humeur de Lily, même s'il avait très envie de savoir ce qui la mettait dans un état pareil.

* * *

James regarda sa montre pour la énième fois et cessa de faire les cent pas. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Gwenog, d'arriver en retard à un rendez-vous galant. Et surtout quand il était son cavalier. Bon, d'accord, elle n'était pas encore en retard, puisqu'elle ne le serait que dans cinq minutes, mais voir tous ces couples heureux autour de lui l'énervait au plus haut point. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit d'être heureux avec celle qui l'aimait, lui aussi, hein ? Pourquoi Lily ne tombait-elle pas amoureuse de lui, comme toutes les autres ? Gideon Prewett semblait beaucoup apprécier la compagnie de la petite blonde qu'il avait dénichée. Un joli petit nez, et une bouche toujours souriante. C'était un vrai rayon de soleil qu'il tenait dans ses bras et qu'il embrassait tendrement dans le cou. Bien sûr, il pourrait faire pareil avec n'importe qui (même avec Gwenog, qui n'aurait certainement pas renoncé à s'acheter une magnifique robe bien décolletée, la connaissant), mais avec Lily, ç'aurait été mieux, non ?

Pestant contre sa rousse préférée, il regarda à nouveau sa montre, tant pour vérifier l'heure que pour détourner les yeux de Gideon qui semblait collé à sa partenaire par les lèvres. Ca, c'était un baiser…

Puis son regard fut attiré par deux élèves qui descendirent l'escalier et s'avancèrent vers lui. James eut d'abord du mal à les reconnaître, et resta interloqué quand il reconnut Remus au bras de Xi Hongyan. Comme toujours, elle était ravissante. Mince, avec des yeux typiquement asiatiques savamment maquillés (James avait toujours été impressionné par la perfection de son maquillage. Il s'était même demandé si elle ne se servait pas sa baguette pour se faire belle le matin), de longs cheveux noirs qu'elle avait bouclés il ne savait comment, et une belle robe rose pâle. James ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'elle avait elle aussi opté pour un décolleté assez profond, et en vint à se demander si toutes les filles s'étaient faites passer le mot comme quoi il fallait acheter une robe la plus échancrée possible. Il ressentit tout de même un élan d'enthousiasme en imaginant ce que donnerait une telle robe sur Lily –avant de se rappeler que celui qui pourrait profiter de cette échancrure ne serait autre que ce blaireau d'Evan McCartee. Il se jura cependant de tenter sa chance. Peut-être qu'elle ne le reconnaîtrait pas, avec son masque…

_-_Hey, James, qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ? demanda Remus.

James ne savait pas réellement ce qui l'avait le plus frappé quand il avait vu son ami entre la disparition de ces cernes, sa coiffure qui, il fallait le dire, avait la classe, ou bien sa robe qui le mettait vraiment en valeur et qui lui donnait l'impression d'être en face d'un tout nouveau Remus, tout beau. Il ne put pas s'empêcher d'être heureux pour lui. Si avec ça, Xi ne craquait pas sur lui avant la fin de la soirée… Et lui, qui ne parvenait toujours pas à aligner trois mots avec Lily… C'était désespérant.

_-_J'attends ma cavalière, marmonna-t-il en guise de réponse. Et d'ailleurs j'en ai marre, de l'attendre. Si dans deux minutes elle n'est pas là, je file avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tout en mettant mon poing dans la tronche à McCartee, pour lui rappeler qui est le chef, ici ! Non mais tu te rends compte que ce crétin va danser toute la soirée avec Lily, les yeux plongés dans son décolleté ?

_-_Ca fait au moins douze fois que tu le dis plus ou moins clairement depuis que tu sais qu'il ira au bal avec elle, oui, répondit Remus. Mais de toute façon, je ne sais pas si Lily ira danser, ce soir.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai entendu Alice dire à Franck que Lily était en pleurs et qu'elle allait donc arriver un peu en retard au bal. Franck était déçu, mais n'a pas cherché à en savoir plus.

_-_Quel idiot ! pesta James. Et comment on fait pour savoir ce qu'elle a, maintenant, hein ?

_-_Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde, et même si c'était le cas, je ne suis pas certain que Lily aurait voulu que tu sois au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans sa vie, déclara Remus. Enfin, Gwenog a dit à Alice qu'elle serait à l'heure, donc normalement tu n'as pas de souci à te faire, Cornedrue.

_-_La voilà, ajouta Xi en désignant quelqu'un derrière James.

Le jeune homme se retourna et fit face à sa partenaire. Quand il réalisa à quel point elle s'était faite belle pour lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Souriant en retour, elle lui tendit la main avec beaucoup de grâce. James la saisit et l'emmena près de lui pour lui présenter Xi, mais il se rendit compte que Remus et la jeune fille s'en étaient déjà allés. Et il perçut un quart de seconde plus tard le clin d'œil de son ami, quelques mètres plus loin.

_-_Et bah on est de nouveau seul, murmura-t-il. Tu es très belle, ce soir…

Et pour une fois, c'était sincère. Gwenog était vraiment très jolie –bien plus que toutes ces filles qui ne cessaient lui jeter des regards du coin des yeux. Et elle ne faisait pas exception à la règle : son décolleté à elle avait quelque chose qui lui plaisait bien (peut-être les paillettes sur sa gorge, ou le pendentif argenté qui pendait de son cou, ou encore tout simplement son tour de poitrine). Sa robe rouge était aussi très bien taillée, même s'il la trouva un peu moins élégante que celle de Xi. Elle était néanmoins beaucoup plus assortie à la sienne, et au fond, il n'aimait pas vraiment l'élégance. Il préférait les vêtements rebelles, pour aller avec son propre côté « mauvais garçon », comme le disait si bien sa mère…

_-_Toi aussi, tu es très bien, assura Gwenog. Cette robe te va aussi bien ce soir que lors de la petite fête de Slughorn !

_-_J'espère seulement qu'elle ne portera pas encore la poisse, marmonna James. Il paraît que Lily ne viendra pas ?

_-_Si tu pouvais arrêter de parler tout le temps d'elle, dit Gwenog sur un ton de reproche. J'ai beau passer des heures à me préparer, tu n'as qu'un mot à la bouche : Lily !

_-_Excuse-moi…

James se sentit gêné par les réprimandes de son amie. C'était vrai qu'il était censé passer tout le bal avec elle, et que pour elle ce ne serait pas facile, s'il se mettait à ne parler que d'elle…

_-_Elle ne va pas très bien, en ce moment, dit tout de même Gwenog. Tu l'as sans doute remarqué…

_-_J'ai surtout remarqué qu'il valait mieux que je me taise en sa présence, rétorqua James.

_-_Oui, bah c'est parce qu'en fait, elle a reçu des lettres de ses parents, ces derniers temps, expliqua Gwenog. Des lettres qui l'ont… comment dire ? Fait beaucoup de peine. Oui, c'est ça, elles lui ont fait énormément de peine.

_-_Pourquoi ça ?

_-_Tu sais peut-être qu'elle s'entend très mal avec sa sœur, non ?

James fit oui de la tête.

_-_Et bah là, Pétunia a franchi le niveau supérieur. Je ne l'ai su que tout à l'heure, car Lily a craqué, mais Pétunia s'est trouvé un petit ami et elle l'a invité à passer les vacances de Noël chez elle.

_-_Et ?

_-_Et Pétunia déteste la magie…

_-Et_ ?

_-_Et elle a insisté pour que Lily ne puisse pas passer ses vacances de Noël à la maison, acheva Gwenog. En d'autres termes, elle a piqué sa crise pour que Lily passe les fêtes de fin d'année toute seule…

James ouvrit la bouche de dégoût.

_-_Elle a fait ça ? demanda-t-il, ne pouvant y croire.

_-_Ouais. Et ses parents ont fini par céder. Alors tu comprends que ça ne va pas très bien, en ce moment…

James hocha la tête.

_-_Mais elle ne va pas rester toute seule à Poudlard, quand même ? s'enquit-il. Au pire des cas, elle peut venir chez moi –enfin, si elle le veut bien, évidemment ! Il y a de la place, au manoir, et mes parents seraient ravis de faire sa connaissance !

Gwenog sourit.

_-_Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle aille chez moi, tout simplement, assura-t-elle. Ca évitera pas mal de complications.

_-_Mouais, c'est vrai… Mais tout de m…

_-_Chut, la voilà qui arrive !

James se retourna si vivement qu'il s'en fit mal à la nuque. Lily portait déjà son masque, sans doute pour masquer ses yeux qu'on devinait rougis. Et comme toujours, elle était ravissante, même sans son visage. Un instant, il eut envie de courir vers elle et de la prendre dans ses bras, pour la consoler et pour qu'elle voie qu'il était quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait compter. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva, et McCartee fit lui aussi irruption. James le trouva tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, dans sa robe noire très simple. Mais pour rien au monde il n'en aurait été peiné. C'était tant mieux pour lui…

_-_On devrait y aller, murmura-t-il à Gwenog en la prenant par la main pour l'emmener vers les portes de la Grande Salle qui s'ouvrirent au moment précis où au loin, une horloge sonna le premier coup de vingt heures.

Jamais James n'avait vu la salle si bien décorée pour une occasion autre que Noël. Bien sûr, elle était chaque année colorée pour Halloween, mais jamais encore il n'avait eu l'opportunité de voir des citrouilles si énormes voler dans les airs, ni ces épouvantails ensorcelés qui servaient une substance chaude dans une grande marmite bouillonnante, ni ces squelettes porter des instruments de musique en bandoulière, et il n'avait pas non plus eu l'opportunité de se faire souhaiter la bienvenue par un œil ensanglanté et à l'apparence gluante.

_-_C'est un peu crassoux, toute cette mise en scène, fit remarquer Gwenog en passant devant les chandeliers qui s'étaient transformés en des croix semblables à ceux qu'on pouvait trouver dans les cimetières. J'ai l'impression de rentrer dans un tombeau, ou dans le monde des morts…

_-_C'était le but, je crois, dit James. Moi je trouve ça plutôt cool. C'est bizarre, ils n'ont pas mis de loups-garous…

Il chercha furtivement du regard l'un de ses amis, mais à peu près tout le monde avait rabattu son masque et dans la masse de couleurs, il ne reconnut personne en particulier –hormis Lily, non loin de lui, mais c'était à prévoir.

La première danse commença très rapidement, et s'acheva tout aussi vite. James et Gwenog n'en n'étaient pas à leur première valse ensemble, et furent soulagés de constater que cette fois, rien ne vint la perturber à part une fausse note jouée par un des squelettes qui éclata d'un rire grossier. James comprit plus tard que la cause de cet éclat de rire n'était autre que Dumbledore (ou du moins il supposa que le grand homme mince à la longue barbe argentée se cachant derrière un masque coloré était le directeur), qui avait invité McGonagall à danser et qui était parti dans une chorégraphie effrénée. Il dut avouer que le spectacle était très risible, et que s'il l'avait pu, il aurait immortalisé cet instant en prenant les deux professeurs en photo. Mais un second morceau fut joué, et tous les couples repartirent de plus bel.

_-_Il fait chaud ! s'exclama gaiement Gwenog à la fin de leur troisième danse, particulièrement dynamique.

Légèrement essoufflée mais riant de bon cœur dans les bras de James, elle jeta des regards un peu partout dans la salle, tentant de reconnaître ses amies.

_-_Je croyais qu'il fallait profiter qu'on soit ensemble ? rappela James en souriant.

Il trouvait la compagnie de Gwenog de plus en plus agréable. Non seulement elle était vraiment très belle, mais en plus elle ne se prenait absolument pas la tête, comme il l'aurait imaginé : jamais encore elle n'avait fait d'allusion à ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant le match, et il avait retrouvé la bonne copine qu'il aimait tant.

_-_Mr Potter aurait-il renoncé à sa bien-aimée Lily Evans ? demanda Gwenog en replongeant son regard dans le sien.

_-_Disons que quand on n'a pas ce qu'on aime, il faut aimer ce qu'on a ! répliqua James.

Quelques notes retentirent et ils se reprirent les mains, prêts à repartir dans autant de tourbillons qui s'offriraient à eux.

_-_Je suis censée le prendre comment ?

_-_Comme tu veux, du moment que tu restes avec moi toute la soirée ! répondit James.

_-_Et pourquoi resterais-je, hein ?

James hésita, puis finalement se décida à remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

_-_Parce que tu es une fille normale, comme tu l'as toi-même dit, et que les filles normales sont toutes raides dingues soit de moi, soit de Sirius…

Gwenog sembla réfléchir.

_-_Mouais… Mais tu m'as quand même bien cassée, l'autre jour, avant le match !

_-_Tu as l'air de t'en être bien remise, si j'en crois le grand sourire qui m'est adressé, se moqua James.

_-_Ouais, je pardonne toujours tout à mon poursuiveur en chef ! Et puis de toute façon, comment tu fais pour savoir que je souris, hein ? Tu ne vois pas à travers mon masque, j'imagine ?

_-_Mais je vois à travers tes yeux, ce qui est bien plus agréable, lança poétiquement James.

Gwenog éclata de rire.

_-_Tu t'entraînes à la drague, là ?

_-_Peut-être bien !

_-_Si tu sors ça à Lily, je te jure que tu vas te prendre un de ces râteaux…

_-_Un de plus, ou de moins, je ne suis plus à ça près ! marmonna James. Et puis j'ai jamais dit que je m'entraînais pour Lily !

_-_Je ne vois pas trop qui ça pourrait être d'aut…

Mais elle se tut car sa phrase fut interrompue par un cri strident que James aurait reconnu entre mille. La musique s'arrêta, et les couples cessèrent de tournoyer gracieusement pour se retourner tous vers un même endroit, non loin des portes de la Grande Salle. La citrouille qui volait dans les airs juste au-dessus de leurs têtes (et James sut immédiatement au-dessus de quelles têtes elle volait le plus) s'était effondrée et avait explosé.

_-_Oh non… s'exclama Gwenog en suivant le regard de James.

Comme lui, elle avait compris qu'encore une fois, c'était sur Lily que tout était tombé. A genoux à terre, à moitié assommée et complètement recouverte de liquide visqueux de couleur orange, elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits et de se relever malgré le sol glissant autour d'elle. Evan McCartee, à ses côtés, avaient les yeux exorbités et semblait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot –ni d'esquisser le moindre geste, sinon il y aurait longtemps qu'il se serait précipité pour aider sa cavalière.

Il y eut quelques rires qui provinrent des Serpentard (James n'eut pas besoin de retirer les masques pour le savoir) et un attroupement autour de Lily, alors que les professeur accouraient pour voir de plus près ce qui se passait. James sentit aussitôt les yeux de Slughorn se poser sur lui et son cœur doubla de vitesse. On n'allait pas encore l'accuser, tout de même ?

_-_C'est pas moi… bredouilla-t-il comme s'il espérait que le professeur l'entende. J'ai rien fait…

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? chuchota Gwenog.

_-_J'ai rien fait ! répéta James. C'est pas moi !

_-_Je le sais !

_-_Pas eux…

James désigna de la tête à la fois Dumbledore, McGonagall, Slughorn et tous ceux qui s'étaient tournés vers lui pour le dévisager et le sonder.

_-_Ce n'est pas lui… dit faiblement Lily en se remettant sur pieds.

Toutes les têtes se redirigèrent vers elle.

_-_Qu'avez-vous dit, Lily ? demanda doucement Slughorn, comme s'il s'adressait à une petite fille qu'il fallait à tout prix chouchouter.

_-_Ce n'est pas Potter qui a fait ça, assura Lily en toussant.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, retira le morceau de masque qui couvrait encore son visage et observa la salle tout autour d'elle, à la recherche de la personne qui aurait pu lui faire ce coup-là.

_-_Je crois que vous êtes encore secouée, Lily, dit Slughorn.

_-Ce n'est pas Potter_ ! répéta Lily lourdement. Je le sais, tout comme je sais que celui qui a fait ça est le même que la dernière fois !

Sa voix trembla, puis se transforma en un sanglot qu'elle tenta vainement d'étouffer. James sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant ses larmes couler sur ses joues, tout comme il fusilla McCartee du regard pour ne pas avoir su empêcher cela. Il fut tout de même soulagé de constater qu'elle était désormais sûre qu'il n'était pas plus coupable cette fois-ci que la précédente.

_-_Que personne ne sorte de cette salle, ordonna Dumbledore.

_-_Professeur, s'il vous plait… demanda James quand Lily sortit en courant de la pièce, le visage caché derrière ses mains.

_-_Personne, nous avons dit ! rugit Slughorn en le tuant des yeux.

Mais Dumbledore posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son collègue, et hocha la tête en direction de James.

_-_Allez-y, Mr Potter. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un auprès d'elle.

_-_Mais…intervint Slughorn, mais il fut coupé par un geste sec de la part du directeur.

_-_Assez d'injustice envers ce garçon, Horace. Cette fois, c'est du vrai coupable, dont nous avons besoin. Que personne hormis ce jeune homme ne sorte.

James ne se le fit pas redire. Il lâcha la main de Gwenog et se fraya un chemin entre les couples, en tentant d'ignorer les regards perçants qui le toisaient, et sortit en trombe de la Grande Salle. Les couloirs étaient plus déserts que jamais, puisque toute l'école était réunie derrière les portes qu'il claqua. Il y avait seulement Lily, quelque part dans le château, en pleurs et humiliée. A cette pensée, il eut envie de fracasser un mur, mais se retint en entendant au loin un sanglot et des bruits de pas. Vers la tour de Gryffondor... Sans hésiter, il suivit son instinct qui lui disait que c'était le bon chemin, et se mit à courir.

Il ne s'arrêta que devant l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles. Il avait essayé de nombreuses fois d'y monter, tantôt avec Sirius, tantôt avec Peter, tantôt avec Remus, et leur expérience leur avait appris que les fondateurs ne Poudlard n'avaient pas grande confiance en leurs élèves masculins. Ainsi, ils avaient ensorcelé tous les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles, et ce dans toutes les maisons.

Hésitant à monter (ses fesses gardaient un souvenir douloureux de leur dernière tentative), il posa tout d'abord un pied sur la première marche. Ce qui se passa ensuite fut ce qui s'était déjà passé avant : l'escalier se transforma en un véritable toboggan. Pestant contre Gryffondor, Serpentard et les autres, il fit rapidement le tour des possibilités restantes : soit il attendait que Lily sorte de sa chambre, soit il repartait dans la Grande Salle, soit il retentait sa chance tout en sachant parfaitement que réussir était impossible ou presque. Mais impossible n'était pas Potter…

Il attendit quelques secondes que l'escalier reprenne sa forme initiale puis vérifia qu'il était bien seul dans la salle commune. Il savait que ce qu'il allait faire était risqué. Il suffisait que n'importe qui le voie et il aurait de sérieux ennuis. Mais n'était-il pas prêt à tout risquer pour Lily ? Une heure de colle, ce n'était rien comparé à elle. Etre renvoyé, au fond, ça ne l'ennuyait pas du moment qu'elle était avec lui. Et s'il voulait qu'un jour, ça arrive, il fallait qu'il grimpe ces quelques marches qui les séparaient…

Alors il se décida en un quart de seconde. L'homme se transforma en cerf qui bondit et atteignit le palier le plus aisément possible. Puis le cerf se retransforma en l'homme qui chercha du regard l'écriteau qu'il désirait trouver.

_-_Sixième année, lut-il.

C'était là. Doucement, il plaqua l'oreille contre la porte. Il entendait bel et bien des pleurs, à l'intérieur. Sa main se dirigea vers la poignée avant qu'il ne puisse la retenir. Décidé, il la tourna et ouvrit en grand la porte. Il mit alors du temps avant de comprendre ce qui se passait : lui qui s'attendait à trouver Lily étendue sur son lit, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, la trouva en sous-vêtements entrain de se débattre avec sa tenue tâchée.

_-_POTTER ! rugit-elle.

Elle le gifla violemment avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

_-_Espèce de sale petit vicieux !

Elle saisit le premier vêtement qui lui tomba sous la main et l'enfila en un temps record. James, hypnotisé par ce qu'il venait de voir, ne put que bredouiller des paroles d'excuse incompréhensibles.

_-_Sors de là ! ordonna-t-elle. Ou je te jette un sort !

_-_Eh, tout doux ! la calma James. Ne t'énerve pas !

_-_J'ai largement de quoi m'énerver ! _Sors_ !

James se dirigea vers la sortie, un air buté au visage. Mais quand il referma la porte derrière lui, il l'entendit le rappeler.

_-Potter_ !

_-Quoi_ ? demanda-t-il avec agressivité en rouvrant la porte et en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement.

_-_Comment t'as fait pour monter jusqu'ici ?

Elle semblait plutôt impressionnée.

_-_Ca ne te regarde strictement pas, bougonna James. Et maintenant que tu me le dis, j'aurais dû rester en bas. Quand je pense au risque que j'ai pris pour monter te consoler, et que tout ce que j'ai eu, c'était une baffe, franchement…

Lily soupira.

_-_Excuse-moi, dit-elle doucement. Je n'aurais pas dû te gifler. Mais tu m'as quand même vue presque nue, alors tu comprends bien que j'étais en colère…

_-_Comme si tu ne l'étais plus… marmonna James.

_-_Je t'ai demandé de m'excuser, répéta Lily. Pardon. Je regrette de t'avoir giflé. Ca te va ?

James haussa les épaules.

_-_Ca me touche beaucoup que tu aies pris des risques pour venir me voir –même si tu es arrivé au mauvais moment, je l'admets, continua Lily.

_-_Tu as une drôle façon de le montrer.

_-_Parce que j'étais entrain de me déshabiller ! répliqua Lily avec impatience. Comment est-ce que tu aurais réagis, toi, à ma place, hein ?

_-_Moi je ne gifle pas toutes les filles qui me voient torse-nu, bougonna James, buté mais touché par les efforts qu'elle faisait pour paraître aimable.

_-_Ouais, parce que toi, ce n'est pas comme si ça te gênait, lança Lily, mi-coléreuse, mi-souriante. Ca te fais une occasion en plus de montrer tes muscles…

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? rétorqua James. Tu ne m'as jamais vu torse-nu, alors je ne vois pas comment tu peux dire ça…

Lily sourit carrément et baissa légèrement les yeux.

_-_Disons que j'ai eu des échos venant de Gwenog, avoua-t-elle. Tu devrais faire attention quand tu te changes : elle ne rate jamais une occasion de te dévorer des yeux et de tout nous rapporter le soir…

James ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Gwenog faisait ça ? _Sa_ petite Gwenog faisait ça ?

Oubliant toute sa colère, il sourit à son tour.

_-_Et elle dit quoi sur moi, le soir, alors ? demanda-t-il.

_-_Elle ne fait que des éloges sur toutes tes qualités, assura Lily. En omettant accidentellement de parler de tes défauts, bien sûr…

Le sourire de James s'évanouit. Et voilà, ils allaient repartir… Elle allait le traiter de petit imbécile arrogant, et il répondrait à ses insultes, et ils se feraient la guerre pendant des mois et des mois… C'était comme ça à chaque fois. Ils ne pouvaient pas parler normalement trop longtemps, car il y avait toujours un moment où l'un d'eux remettait leurs querelles passées sur le tapis. Et souvent, c'était Lily qui s'en chargeait, quand elle sentait que James prenait trop confiance en lui.

Sans doute parce qu'elle vit l'ombre passer sur son visage, Lily parut gênée. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux.

_-_Euh… J'ai remarqué ces derniers temps, bredouilla Lily pour rompre cet malaise entre eux deux, que… enfin, que tu avais fait pas mal d'efforts pour te tenir à carreau et ne pas ouvrir tout le temps la bouche pour vanter tes mérites.

_-_Ah, tu l'avais remarqué ? s'étonna James, à nouveau dur. J'avais pensé le contraire, à ta façon de m'envoyer bouler à chaque fois que je disais le moindre mot…

_-_Je suis désolée, Pott… euh, James. J'aurais dû être plus aimable avec toi, mais j'avais d'autres problèmes et je me suis un peu laissée aller…

_-_Sur moi, évidemment…

Lily eut un petit sourire gêné.

_-_Depuis qu'on se connaît, c'est toujours sur toi que je fais passer ma colère, admit-elle. D'habitude, je ne m'en veux pas, mais cette fois, je regrette, parce que tu avais vraiment fais des efforts… Et j'aurai voulu en profiter pour essayer de découvrir par moi-même toutes ces qualités dont Gwenog me fait la liste presque chaque soir… Mais voilà, il se trouve que j'avais autre chose en tête, et je suis sincèrement désolée pour ces journées horribles que j'ai dû te faire passer alors que pour une fois, tu ne le méritais pas…

_-_Pour une fois ? répéta James. Je ne sais pas comment je suis censé le prendre…

_-_Comme un encouragement à continuer dans cette voie, répondit Lily. Tu vois, là, en ce moment, j'ai presque oublié que le « James qui est venu me consoler » et le « Potter qui me tape sur les nerfs depuis des années » ne font qu'un.

_-_Je ne sais toujours pas comment le prendre, admit James.

Lily soupira.

_-_Considère mes paroles comme un nouveau point de départ. On efface tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le début de l'année, Ok ? Et on repart sur de bonnes bases, ça vaudra mieux…

James haussa les sourcils.

_-_C'est toi qui me demande ça ? s'étonna-t-il. Alors que moi, ça fais des années que je le réclame et que tu refuses ?

Il réfléchit un instant.

_-_Mouais, ça me va. On efface tout.

Lily eut un petit sourire.

_-_Mais tu me promets que tu resteras celui que tu as été ces derniers jours, et non pas le petit arrogant d'avant ?

James hocha la tête.

_-_A condition que tu me fasses confiance, la prochaine fois, dit-il. Parce que si tu m'avais écouté, peut-être que cette citrouille, elle ne te serait pas tombée dessus…

_-_Alors tu penses toujours que Rogue est le coupable ? demanda Lily.

_-_Hm.

Lily baissa les yeux.

_-_Tu me le jure ?

_-_Je ne prendrais pas le risque de te mentir juste après qu'on se soit réconcilié, tu peux me croire, répondit James. J'ai entendu Rogue dire à Regulus qu'ils allaient recommencer, et ils ont recommencé. Alors fais gaffe, maintenant. Même si pour cela tu dois faire confiance au petit Potter arrogant.

_-_Je suis désolée, dit une nouvelle fois Lily. J'ai été injuste.

_-_Ca va, on oublie. A partir de maintenant, on repart à zéro. Je ne t'oblige pas forcément à être une super amie, mais juste à être une camarade sympathique. Tu peux faire ça ?

Il lui tendit la main et espéra de toutes ses forces qu'elle allait la serrer.

_-_Ouais, je peux faire ça, assura-t-elle.

Tous deux échangèrent une poignée de main et se sourirent. James, estimant que c'était le bon moment pour s'en aller, s'avança vers la porte. Mieux valait laisser Lily se changer, ou se mettre au lit, désormais. Il en avait assez fait pour aujourd'hui, et était même ravi de la nouvelle tournure de leur relation.

_-_James…

Il se retourna une dernière fois.

_-_Comment tu as fait pour monter ?

Il sourit.

_-_N'est pas maraudeur qui veut, dit-il seulement. Un jour tu comprendras…

Il referma la porte doucement derrière lui et fila directement dans son propre dortoir. Il en aurait, des choses à raconter à ses amis à leur retour ! Lui, nouvel ami de Lily… Qui aurait pu le croire, surtout après qu'il l'ait surprise entrain de se changer ? Elle aurait dû le massacrer, mais non, elle lui avait pardonné…

Alors, même si la menace de nouvelles agressions planait au-dessus d'eux, il parvint à se dire que c'était une merveilleuse journée…

* * *

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini. J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas! Comme certains le remarqueront, ce bal perpétue ma tradition: il se passe encore quelque chose...

Je voulais remercier Maelstrom pour les 6 reviews consécutives qu'il m'a envoyées, et tous les autres, évidemment. Ca me fait toujours très plaisir de vous lire!

Le prochain chapitre (posté le week-end prochain, sûrement) sera **Dans le Sang et la Poussière**. Je ne vous en dis pas plus...

Bisous et bonne lecture à tout le monde!


	8. Dans le sang et la poussière

**Chapitre 8 : Dans le sang et la poussière.**

Léger. James se sentait léger. Jamais son lit ne lui avait paru si confortable. Jamais les rideaux de son lit ne lui avaient semblés si jolis. Jamais le tissu des rideaux de son lit ne lui était apparu si doux. Non loin de son dortoir, Lily était entrain de prendre une douche pour se débarrasser de cette citrouille qui lui était tombée dessus, puis elle irait se coucher et une nouvelle journée commencerait. Pensait-elle à lui comme il pensait à elle ? Leur entente comptait-elle autant pour elle qu'elle comptait pour lui ? Et se posait-elle ces questions qu'il ne cessait de se poser depuis qu'il l'avait quittée ?

Cette allégresse ne l'abandonnerait plus avant des jours et des jours. Il était tellement heureux ! Etait-ce vraiment la même journée que quand ils avaient été tous les deux au magasin, et qu'elle lui avait crié dessus ? Tout paraissait tellement loin, désormais ! Et tellement irréel… A peine quelques heures plus tôt, il était encore « Potter l'arrogant », et maintenant, il était « James le consolateur »… Qui l'aurait cru ? Le croyait-il lui-même ?

Cela faisait des heures qu'il était étendu là, sur son lit, les yeux plongés dans le petit morceau de ciel qui passait à travers la fenêtre du dortoir. Il aimait regarder les étoiles. Il aimait ce petit souffle qui venait caresser ses joues chaudes. Et il aimait Lily. Bon sang, qu'il aimait Lily ! Il avait failli l'oublier, avec ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours ! Lily, son parfum, ses grands yeux verts, son sourire, ses cheveux flamboyants, sa gaieté, et toutes ces qualités qui faisaient d'elle celle qu'elle était –et qu'il aimait plus que tout ! Les étoiles brillaient presque autant que la flamme d'espoir qui s'était ressuscitée en lui. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait chanté. Hurlé, même. Hurlé à tout le monde à quel point il était heureux. Et prouver à Lily qu'elle avait eu tort de ne pas lui faire confiance dès le début. Elle lui était promise, de toute manière. Elle finirait dans ses bras, c'était évident. Et ce qui s'était passé n'était que le début d'une longue histoire. Une longue histoire d'amour entre elle et lui. Ils étaient amis, elle verrait qui il était vraiment, et elle tomberait amoureuse de lui, et ils se marieraient, et ils auraient beaucoup d'enfants. Cinq, exactement. Et le petit dernier serait une fille.

_-_Enfin libres ! gronda Sirius en cognant dans la porte pour l'ouvrir. Une heure, qu'ils nous ont gardés, les vieux !

Il se jeta sur son lit et ferma les yeux de lassitude.

_-_J'arrive pas à croire que ça ait pu se passer comme ça, soupira-t-il.

_-_C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, admit Remus en s'asseyant à son tour sur le lit de Sirius.

_-_Ouais, c'est clair, renchérit Peter en faisant de même. Je pensais qu'ils auraient fait gaffe, quand même ! Un bal comme ça, normalement, c'est hyper sécurisé !

_-_Je crois que beaucoup de soirées ont été gâchées, sur ce coup-là, dit tristement Remus. Dont la mienne. Pour une fois que ça ne tombait pas sur un soir de pleine lune…

_-_La mienne aussi, est foutue, déclara Peter avec amertume. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de conclure, avec Xi, Rem ?

Remus fit non de la tête.

_-_Pourtant on s'entendait très bien, et je pensais vraiment que… enfin, que pour une fois, c'était réciproque…

_-_Moi je suis bien content de n'avoir conclu avec personne, avoua Sirius. Si vous saviez avec qui j'ai dû danser… Mais de là à nous imposer une heure de vérifications… J'ai cru que j'allais mourir d'ennui ! Je te jure que tu n'as rien loupé, Jamesie… Youyou, Jamesie, tu es avec nous ?

James les regarda soudain, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de leur présence.

_-_Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Ses trois amis le dévisagèrent.

_-_Pourquoi tu ne dis rien, depuis tout à l'heure ? s'enquit Peter.

_-_Et pourquoi tu as cet air niais au visage, surtout ? vociféra Sirius.

_-_Ca s'est bien passé, avec Lily ? questionna doucement Remus, avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Tu m'as l'air d'être sur ton petit nuage…

James se redressa et dut concentrer tous ses efforts pour ne pas exploser de joie et leur hurler son bonheur.

_-_On s'est réconcilié, dit-il avec enthousiasme.

_-_Hein ?

_-_Ouais…

James avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait lui-même de dire.

_-_Ouais, réconciliés, elle et moi… murmura-t-il, les yeux dans le vide. La classe, hein ? J'arrive même pas à y croire…

_-_Nous non plus, marmonna Sirius. Alors raconte tout, mon vieux, si tu ne veux pas qu'on te prenne pour un taré !

James n'hésita pas une seule seconde, et se sentit de plus en plus joyeux à mesure qu'il expliquait toute leur conversation à ses amis. Et dire que ce qu'il racontait était la stricte vérité…

_-_Et du coup, on est deux amis, conclut-il.

Un silence incrédule ponctua ses paroles.

_-_Ouais, moi aussi ça me paraît impossible, assura-t-il, mais je vous jure que c'est vrai ! Elle s'est excusée et tout ! Si vous saviez comment je me sens en ce moment…

_-_Ouais, rien qu'en te voyant on en a une petite idée, lança Sirius en retrouvant son sourire. Au moins, pour l'un de nous ce bal aura été une bonne idée… Mais… Enfin, je ne veux pas casser ta joie, mais il y a des choses importantes qu'on doit te dire… Comme par exemple qu'on n'a pas réussi à coincer Servilo.

James cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

_-_Ah, oui, la citrouille ! s'exclama-t-il. Ils ne l'ont pas attrapé ?

_-_Non.

_-_Comment ça s'est passé, dans la Grande Salle ?

Il se mordit la lèvre en voyant que ses amis le regardaient d'un air exaspéré.

_-_Ok, vous venez de me le dire, mais j'étais tellement dans ma bulle que je n'ai rien écouté… marmonna-t-il.

_-_Ouais, c'est un peu ça, répondit Sirius. On a passé cinq minutes à parler dans le vide…

Remus sourit.

_-_En résumé, ils nous ont interdit de sortir de la Grande Salle avant qu'ils n'aient vérifié toutes les baguettes magiques, expliqua-t-il. Ils nous ont rangés par maison, et par classe. Et à tour de rôle, ils ont testé les baguettes pour vérifier les derniers sortilèges lancés par chacune d'elles. Ca a été très, très long, d'où la petite crise de notre ami Patmol qui, comme tu le sais si bien, est très patient…

_-_C'est pas que je ne suis pas patient, c'est que je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne nous ont pas laissés partir dès qu'on avait été vérifiés, bougonna Sirius. J'ai dû supporter Diana Lovegood pendant toutes les vérifications !

_-_Tu as dansé avec elle ? demanda James, amusé.

_-_M'en parle pas… Cette fille est une vraie plaie. Je te jure, on dansait ensemble et elle passait son temps à regarder ailleurs et à discuter de tout et de rien, comme si elle se fichait complètement de moi !

_-_Peut-être que c'est le cas, proposa Peter.

Sirius lui jeta un regard noir.

_-_Oh, je plaisante, Patmol ! C'est vrai qu'elle est bizarre. Toujours dans la lune.

_-_Ouais, ça tu l'as dit… renchérit Sirius. J'avais l'impression qu'elle se fichait aussi de ce qui est arrivé à Evans. Tout le monde en parlait, mais elle, non.

_-_C'est pour ça que tu l'as plantée, ajouta malicieusement Remus.

James pouffa de rire.

_-_Et donc ils n'ont pas réussi à prendre Rogue ? demanda-t-il. Alors qu'ils ont vérifié tout le monde ?

_-_Ouais. Et tu sais pourquoi ? interrogea Sirius. Parce qu'il n'était plus dans la salle, au moment des vérifications. Pchit ! Disparu ! Et je suis certain de l'avoir vu dans le hall, avant le bal… Il était seul, évidemment. Et Peter l'a vu rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Tu as vu quelqu'un en sortir, pendant les danses, toi ?

James fit non de la tête.

_-_Comme nous. Donc il est rentré et personne ne l'a vu sortir. On en a déduit qu'il était toujours dans la salle, mais quand on a vu que justement, il n'y était plus…

_-_C'était peut-être Regulus, cette fois…

_-_On y a pensé, dit Peter, mais il a été vérifié lui aussi, et rien. C'est donc forcément Rogue.

_-_Ou alors ils ont recruté du monde pour leurs petites manigances, mais le problème est le même, de toute manière, conclut Remus. Personne dans cette salle ne semblait avoir fait tomber cette citrouille. Et pourtant, quelqu'un était forcément coupable…

_-_Et on ne trompe pas si facilement que ça Albus Dumbledore, compléta James. Je suis certain que ceux qui ont été vérifiés sont innocents. Rogue est le seul à ne pas l'avoir été, on peut donc penser qu'il est coupable. Mais on ne sait pas où il était… Bizarre, ça…

_-_Si, on sait qu'il était dans la salle, rappela Sirius. Personne ne l'a vu sortir. On a demandé à quelques élèves, et ils n'ont pas vu les portes s'ouvrir, pendant les danses.

James le regarda, perplexe.

_-_Ca peut vouloir dire que… qu'il est sorti sans passer par les portes ? Ou alors qu'il a trouvé le moyen de se rendre invisible ! C'est possible, non ?

_-_Avec la magie noire, oui, répondit Sirius.

_-_Ca ne serait pas la première fois qu'il en ferait usage, rétorqua James avec répugnace.

_-_Il peut tout aussi bien avoir utilisé une cape d'invisibilité, dit Remus.

_-_Une cape d'invisibilité ? répéta Peter, incrédule. Mais c'est vachement rare, je ne crois pas qu'il en possède une…

_-_James en a bien une, lui !

_-_Mais moi c'est différent, Remus, répliqua James. Mes parents sont de grands aurors, et ma famille a toujours été riche… Tandis que lui…

_-_Sa famille en a peut-être volé une quelque part, suggéra Sirius. Moi je pense que pour la cape, ça se tient. Il cache une cape d'invisibilité sous sa robe, il se planque dessus, et il fait tomber la citrouille. Ensuite, comme il et invisible, il n'a pas besoin de sortir pour les vérifications, et donc il ne se fait pas choper…

James et Peter échangèrent un regard du coin de l'œil.

_-_Ma mère a fait plus d'une perquisition chez les Rogue, annonça James. Si elle y avait trouvé une cape d'invisibilité, elle l'aurait sans doute confisquée, pour ne pas qu'ils s'en servent à des fins morbides…

_-_Ou alors… commença Remus, en pleine réflexion.

_-_Ou alors quoi ?

_-_Ou alors la cape ne lui appartenait pas…

James haussa les sourcils.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Qu'il l'a volée directement à Poudlard ?

Son cœur fit un bond. Et sa gorge se noua quand son ami hocha la tête.

_-_Mais à Poudlard, il n'y a pas des dizaines de capes comme celles-là, dit-il.

_-_Si tu veux mon avis, il y en a juste une, et nous savons tous à qui elle appartient…

Remus déglutit avec peine alors que James bondissait sur ses jambes en direction de la malle dans laquelle il mettait toutes ses affaires. Mais il ne trouva aucune cape d'invisibilité.

_-_Qui a accès aux dortoirs ? demanda-t-il les dents serrées.

Sirius et Peter haussèrent les épaules, alors que Remus réfléchit un moment.

_-_Les préfets-en-chef, les profs et Dumbledore, résuma-t-il. Je crois que c'est tout.

_-_Alors on a deux solutions : soit un élève est venu ici et a fouillé dans mes affaires pour Rogue, soit c'est un prof pas net…

_-_Pas un prof, James, dit Sirius.

_-_Et pourquoi pas ? Il y a des profs pas nets, ici, non ? Ciaran, par exemple !

_-_Ciaran ? répétèrent ses trois amis d'une même voix.

_-_Tu sais, je crois que Ciaran serait incapable de trouver le portrait de la Grosse Dame tout seul, annonça Remus. A mon avis, c'est plus un élève complice de Rogue.

_-_Mais Servilo est mal-aimé ! s'exclama James. Personne ne voudrait s'associer avec lui ! Et encore moins les préfets-en-chef ! Vous voyez bien Amos Diggory fouiller dans ma malle ?

_-_Reste la solution de la Magie Noire, sinon, rappela Peter. Tu as peut-être rangé ta cape ailleurs…

James fit non de la tête.

_-_Je la range toujours là.

_-_Alors je n'en sais strictement rien… soupira Remus. Mais quelqu'un est venu ici, c'est sûr. Et on peut s'estimer heureux de ne conserver aucun objet de grande valeur dans ce dortoir…

James poussa une exclamation de surprise mêlée d'effroi. Si, _lui_, il gardait un objet de grande valeur dans sa malle, justement…

_-_Nom d'un dragon ! s'écria-t-il, et il repartit fouiller dans ses affaires.

La dague…

_-_Dieu merci, elle est encore là ! soupira-t-il de soulagement en la saisissant.

_-_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Peter.

James se rendit compte qu'il aurait dû se montrer plus discret, mais estima qu'il n'avait rien à cacher à ses amis, aussi leur expliqua-t-il ce qu'il savait sur cette dague –et au fond, il en eut fait rapidement le tour car son père n'avait pas été très explicite.

_-_Ah quand même… s'exclama Sirius. Si tu la perds, tu peux entraîner la destruction de Poudlard ?

James hocha la tête.

_-_Bah il doit te faire sacrément confiance, ton père, pour te confier un tel machin, commenta Remus.

_-_Ouais, j'imagine mal ma mère faire la même chose avec moi, dit amèrement Sirius. Ou alors si, mais exprès pour que Poudlard soit détruit. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas d'elle…

_-_N'empêche que j'ai eu chaud, sur ce coup-là, avoua James. Imaginez l'état de mon père si je m'étais fait voler la dague…

_-_C'est bizarre qu'elle soit si précieuse, fit remarquer Peter. Tu ne sais pas d'où elle vient ?

_-_Non.

_-_Passe-la moi deux minutes, s'il te plait, demanda Remus en tendant la main.

James la lui prêta en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_Elle te rappelle quelque chose ? s'enquit-il.

_-_Non.

_-_Parce que si tu sais quelque chose que nous ignorons, tu nous le dis, hein !

Remus acquiesça et examina l'objet en le tournant dans tous les sens, observant chaque détail les yeux plissés. James, Sirius et Peter échangèrent un regard discret : quand Remus cherchait quelque chose, il finissait presque toujours par trouver.

En effet, une minute passa, ou trois, ou sept, et le garçon releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction, mais avec un semblant de sourire au coin des lèvres.

_-_Je comprends mieux, maintenant, murmura-t-il.

Il regardait la dague avec une expression d'admiration assez étrange.

_-_Tu comprends quoi ? demanda James un peu rudement.

_-_Tu as déjà examiné cette dague en détail, Cornedrue ?

James fit non de la tête.

_-_Alors c'est normal que tu n'aies pas vu ça…

Il montra un endroit de la lame à l'aide de son ongle. Mais James ne vit rien d'autre qu'une espèce d'éraflure.

_-_Je ne vois pas ce dont tu veux parler, dit-il.

_-_Tiens, regarde plus attentivement, insista Remus en lui tendant l'objet.

James le prit dans ses mains et approcha ses yeux de l'endroit que son ami lui avait désigné. Alors il comprit. L'éraflure n'en était pas une. C'était une signature. Une signature qui éclairait tout. Godric Gryffondor…

* * *

_-_C'est bien la première fois que l'Histoire de Poudlard me trahit, avoua Remus en refermant le livre poussiéreux d'un coup sec.

_-_Moi ça ne m'étonne nullement que tu n'aies rien trouvé, admit James. J'aurait trouvé étrange qu'on parle d'un truc pouvant détruire l'école dans un bouquin qu'on peut trouver partout en vente…

_-_Mais d'habitude, on trouve tout sur Poudlard, dans ce livre ! pesta Remus. C'est fou, ça ! S'il n'y a rien là-dedans, je ne vois pas où chercher !

_-_Un livre sur les fondateurs, peut-être ? suggéra Sirius en baillant.

Il était très tard. Les maraudeurs avaient préféré effectuer leurs recherches de nuit, pour éviter d'être entendus par des oreilles indiscrètes. La bibliothécaire était déjà partie dormir depuis bien longtemps. A vrai dire, la bibliothèque était elle-même fermée depuis bien longtemps, mais ce n'était pas comme si cela posait de véritables problèmes. Ils n'en étaient pas à leur première infraction nocturne : n'avaient-ils pas passé des années à rechercher comment devenir animagus ?

_-_Il n'y en a pas des masses, des livres sur les fondateurs, avertit Remus. Si vous voulez mon avis, on ne trouvera rien. Pour moi, c'était soit l'Histoire de Poudlard, soit aucun livre.

_-_On peut toujours tenter le coup, dit James. Je veux savoir ce qu'est cette dague que je dois garder en permanence avec moi !

En effet, James avait décidé de ne plus la quitter depuis qu'il savait à qui elle avait appartenu. Si son dortoir avait été fouillé une fois pour la cape d'invisibilité (qui, étrangement, était revenue à sa place le lendemain soir), il se pouvait très bien qu'il le soit une seconde fois. Et il ne pouvait se permettre de prendre un tel risque. Personne ne savait ce que cette dague pourrait faire, une fois entre de mauvaises mains. Enfin si, lui, il savait que l'école serait en danger, et pour rien au monde il ne laisserait faire cela.

_-_On pourrait demander à Lily, sinon, proposa Sirius. Comme elle sait tout…

_-_Ca ne va pas ! s'exclama James. Lily ne doit pas être mêlée à ça.

_-_Je croyais qu'elle était devenue ta _camarade_ ?

_-_Oui, elle l'est, répondit James. Depuis l'autre jour, on ne se dispute plus. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle soit mêlée à cette histoire, c'est tout.

_-_Bon, ok, c'est toi qui vois, dit Sirius, mais on perd notre temps, là… Je suis crevé, on ne pourrait pas revenir un autre jour ? La pleine lune était il y a seulement trois nuits, je vous rappelle ! Pas vrai, Peter ?

Mais il ne reçut en guise de réponse qu'un ronflement qui le satisfit.

_-_Vous avez vu ! Peter dort déjà ! On devrait revenir plus tard !

_-_Oui, je crois qu'il a raison, dit une voix féminine derrière eux.

James poussa une exclamation de surprise.

_-_Lily ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_-_Et toi ?

_-_On ne répond pas à une question par une autre…

_-_Insomnies, répondit Lily avec impatience. Et vous ?

_-_Pareil.

Remus se racla la gorge et donna un coup de coude à Peter pour qu'il se réveille. Mais cela n'échappa pas à la jeune fille qui sourit et les dévisagea à tour de rôle.

_-_Insomnies, vous dites ? dit-elle en riant. Ce n'est pas très flagrant !

James se sentit rougir.

_-_Bon, allez, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-elle.

_-_Euh…

_-_On faisait des recherches, comme tu peux le voir, intervint Remus. Sur Poudlard. Tu nous connais, on adore sortir le soir et faire des blagues aux Serpentard, et là justement on voulait savoir s'il y avait des salles secrètes dans le château.

_-_Si les salles secrètes étaient dévoilées dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, elles ne seraient plus secrètes, fit remarquer Lily. Moi je crois que vous me mentez…

_-_Bon, ok, ironisa James, on te ment. On ne cherche pas des salles secrètes, on prépare un exposé sur Poudlard. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus chiant, et c'est pour ça qu'on le fait en pleine nuit…

Lily le jaugea du regard, puis sourit.

_-_Ok, vous cherchez des salles secrètes. Je n'en crois pas un mot, mais pour des raisons pratiques, on va admettre que vous dites vrai. Moi je suis venue pour voir si je pouvais trouver quelque chose qui parle de Vous-Savez-Qui, puisque quand je viens en jour, on m'interdit d'entrer dans la réserve…

_-_Tu vas entrer dans la réserve sans permission ? s'étonna Sirius. Attention, Evans se dévergonde !

Lily leva les yeux au plafond.

_-_Ce n'est pas parce que je suis préfète que je suis une coincée, se défendit-elle. Regarde ton ami : il est préfet et il vous suit dans toutes vos bêtises nocturnes…

_-_Auxquelles tu as toujours tenté de nuire, rappela sèchement Sirius.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

_-_Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

_-_Non.

_-_Alors pourquoi tu me parles sur ce ton ?

_-_Pour te rappeler un peu de la façon dont tu parlais à James il y a quelques temps, rétorqua Sirius.

_-_Patmol ! reprocha James. Arrête, tu veux ? Tout ça, c'est passé !

_-_C'est clair, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu remets ça sur le tapis, Black, avoua Lily.

_-_Parce que tu fais comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, et ça m'énerve ! gronda Sirius. Ca te va ?

_-_Sirius… soupira Remus.

_-_Patmol, t'énerve pas ! renchérit Peter.

_-_Si, je m'énerve, justement ! tempêta Sirius. Vous trouvez ça normal, vous, qu'elle discute avec Jamesie l'air de rien alors qu'elle a passé des mois à le traiter comme une vieille bouse puante ?

_-_Sirius, arrête, ce n'est pas vrai, intervint James d'une voix calme.

Généralement, quand son ami était énervé, il fallait utiliser un ton posé pour l'apaiser, car Sirius était de ceux qui hurlaient plus fort que les autres. Aussi James savait parfaitement que lui crier dessus ne servirait strictement à rien.

_-_Mais c'est toi, qui dois arrêter de te voiler la face, Jamesie ! lança Sirius. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle se sert de toi ? Elle voit bien qu'elle est perdante, en t'ignorant, alors elle profite de tes sentiments envers elle pour te faire tout oublier ! Mais moi je n'ai pas oublié comme tu as souffert !

_-Pardon_ ? s'indigna Lily. Moi, je me sers de James ? Tu rigoles, j'espère !

_-_Non, pas du tout ! Je n'aime pas la manière dont tu fais ami-ami avec James, ok ? Je trouve ça hypocrite de ta part, toi qui as passé ton temps à le jeter comme un détritus.

_-_Sirius, tais-toi ! s'énerva James.

_-_Non, ne te tais pas, au contraire, vas-y, assume ta pensée, Black ! lança Lily, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Vas-y, j'ai tout mon temps !

Mais James ne voulut même pas savoir ce que Sirius pensait de Lily. D'un bond il se leva et quitta la bibliothèque, furieux contre ses deux amis. Il ignorait quelle mouche avait piqué Sirius. D'ordinaire, il ne s'emportait pas comme ça. Son élan de colère le touchait, bien sûr, mais n'était pas nécessaire. Quant à Lily… Lily n'était pas aussi coupable que Sirius. Elle avait été agressée, et elle s'était défendue comme elle pouvait. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, de toute manière. Lily qui lui hurlait dessus, c'était une chose, mais Lily qui l'appréciait, c'en était une autre, à laquelle il ne pourrait jamais renoncer.

_-_James ! rappela Peter.

_-_Je m'en vais, bougonna James. Ca me bouffe de les voir s'engueuler comme ça.

Il entendit le raclement de trois chaises au moment où il atteignait le couloir et accéléra l'allure. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler à Sirius avant qu'il ne se soit excusé. Et il savait parfaitement que s'il avait l'intention d'attendre jusqu'aux excuses, il en aurait pour longtemps…

Ainsi les jours passèrent et le froid entre Sirius et Lily ne se réchauffa pas le moins du monde. Il sembla qu'ils avaient décidé de prendre pour modèle le temps au-dehors, qui se dégradait d'heure en heure. Avec l'arrivée de décembre, autant de gros flocons se mirent à tomber du ciel que de regards noirs jetés du coin de leurs yeux. James ne savait pas encore vraiment à qui il en voulait le plus : Sirius qui continuait à la considérer comme une manipulatrice ou Lily qui refusait tout simplement d'adresser la parole à James tant que Sirius ne lui avait pas présenté ses excuses. En revanche, il était sûr et certain de ce qu'il ressentait désormais. Sirius avait gâché son rêve. Pendant quelques merveilleuses journées, tous ses espoirs s'étaient rallumés dans son cœur. Il avait passé des nuits à penser à elle, s'imaginant dans ses bras. Mais après ça, serait-ce encore possible ? Ne le considérerait-elle pas à nouveau comme un garçon sans grande importance ? Gwenog n'avait cessé de lui assurer que Lily n'était pas comme ça, et qu'elle n'aurait pas oublié leur marché. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Quelque chose lui disait qu'après cette dispute, leur relation ne serait plus la même. Pas forcément tendue, mais pas non plus amicale. Au fond, il sentait qu'il allait redevenir un élément du décor pour elle, à moins qu'un événement miraculeux ne survienne. Et il ne croyait pas vraiment aux miracles…

Les vacances de Noël furent bientôt très proches, et naquit au château l'habituelle excitation qui précédait les fêtes de fin d'année. Le plafond fut décoré de feuilles de houx dorées, les armures furent vêtues de guirlandes, des boules multicolores furent attachées aux lustres, et chaque pièce eut le droit à sa petite décoration –ces petites décorations qui faisaient de Poudlard un merveilleux endroit pour passer ses vacances. Mais James et les autres se montrèrent moins joyeux qu'à l'ordinaire. L'ambiance refroidie fut plus forte que leurs plaisanteries de Noël, et chacun avait hâte de rentrer chez lui pour fuir cette atmosphère tendue, en espérant éventuellement qu'à leur retour, les choses se seraient améliorées. Lily passerait les fêtes avec Gwenog, et Sirius avec James, comme prévu, aussi pourraient-ils discuter calmement chacun de leur côtés. James et Gwenog avaient passé tout l'entraînement à établir un plan de réconciliation et espéraient fortement que leurs efforts ne seraient pas vains. Mais par dessus tout, James désirait revoir ses parents et mettre les choses au clair : il en avait assez d'apprendre une fois par semaine que l'un d'eux était passé et n'était pas venu le voir.

_-_Ca m'énerve, c'est tout ! répéta-t-il quand Peter lui demanda pourquoi il voulait tant tout savoir sur leurs affaires. Je suis censé être leur fils, non ?

_-_Ils ont des choses importantes à faire, comprends-les ! s'impatienta Remus. Tous les jours on te le dit !

_-_Mouais, mais ça m'énerve de n'être au courant de rien, grogna James, buté. Et après ça, je suis censé garder leur dague à la noise !

_-_Au moins ça prouve qu'ils te font confiance ! soupira Sirius.

_-_S'ils me font confiance, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne me disent rien ?

Ils tournaient en rond, comme toujours. Jamais ils n'avaient réussi à achever une discussion sur ce sujet.

_-_Je vais aller voir Dumbledore, dit soudain James, obstiné. Et je vais lui demander de m'expliquer. Et au passage, je lui demanderai s'il sait quelque chose au sujet de cette dague. Parce que je commence à en avoir marre de chercher pour ne rien trouver…

Les trois autres soupirèrent de lassitude.

_-_Il ne te dira rien.

_-_Je vais essayer.

_-_Tu vas perdre ton temps.

_-_Je m'en fiche.

_-_Tu risques de croiser Evans dans les couloirs.

James tua Sirius du regard.

_-_Ne remets pas ce sujet sur le tapis, Patmol.

_-_Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

_-_Hey, les gars, calmos… intervint Remus. Ne recommencez pas à vous chamailler pour des bêtises ! Sirius, pour la énième fois, tu y as été un peu fort avec Lily et tu devrais t'excuser. James, pour la énième fois, Sirius a le droit d'exprimer sa pensée. C'est ce qu'on appelle la libre expression. Mais comme vous êtes tous les deux trop bornés pour l'accepter, c'est bon, stop !

James voulut rétorquer quelque chose mais se retint, peu désireux de se disputer avec Sirius. Et visiblement, ce dernier en faisant de même, les lèvres pincées comme s'il tentait d'empêcher les mots de les franchir.

_-_Bon, je vais voir vite fait Dumbledore, prévint James. Quelqu'un vient avec moi ?

Il ne reçut en réponse que des regards exaspérés et un silence parfait.

_-_Ok, ne répondez pas tous à la fois, bougonna-t-il. M'en fous, j'y vais quand même. Ca ne vaut rien d'essayer…

Sans autre salut, il disparut à travers le portrait de la Grosse Dame et se dirigea à grand pas vers la statue marquant l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Il l'atteignit en une dizaine de minutes, devant effectuer un détour pour éviter la présence de Gerry Bones qui, si l'on en croyait les questions qu'elle posait aux autres élèves, était à sa recherche, et se retrouva confronté au même problème que la dernière fois : il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quel pouvait être le mot de passe. Un instant, il se promit d'ajouter à la carte du maraudeur une fonction permettant de savoir tous les mots de passe de tous les passages secrets (et la liste s'allongeait petit à petit), avant de se rappeler que c'était Sirius qui conservait la carte, et que ce n'était pas le moment de se réunir : ils avaient besoin d'être tous liés pour que le résultat soit positif, et mieux valait attendre une parfaite réconciliation avant de se lancer dans un tel projet.

_-_Vous chercher quelque chose, Mr Potter ? demanda quelqu'un derrière lui.

James se retourna vivement. C'était Mortensen qui, accompagnée de Ciaran (c'était d'ailleurs étrange de voir ensemble deux professeurs aussi opposés), passait dans le couloir, sans doute pour regagner la salle des enseignants.

_-_Oh, je voulais juste parler au directeur, si c'est possible… répondit-il. Mais je ne connais pas le mot de passe, et…

_-_Y aurait-il un problème ? s'enquit Mortensen.

_-_Non, non, aucun, assura James, bien qu'il n'en soit pas réellement convaincu lui-même. Je voulais juste lui parler d'une chose que… enfin, une chose que je n'arrive pas à éclaircir…

La femme hocha la tête.

_-_Vous voulez parler de votre problème avec les détraqueurs, n'est-ce pas ?

James ouvrit la bouche de surprise et se sentit rougir de honte. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à découvrir ce que signifiait cette voix qu'il entendait, qui hurlait de plus en plus fort dans sa tête, et qui venait parfois peupler ses cauchemars. Mais une image naissait petit à petit, et par moment, il distinguait la silhouette de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de très petit.

Pourtant, il avait progressé : il ne s'évanouissait plus, et parvenant à maintenir les détraqueurs à distance pendant quelques secondes, mais jamais encore il n'avait réussi à vraiment les repousser. Cela ne faisait plus rire que Rogue, qui se réjouissait de le voir échouer inlassablement alors que presque tout le reste de la classe se débrouillait très bien. Mais les autres avaient laissé la curiosité l'emporter sur la moquerie, et on venait souvent lui demander ce qu'il entendait. Il ne répondait jamais. Son seul désir était de parler à ses parents, qui passaient au château sans venir le voir alors qu'il avait besoin d'eux. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait si hâte aux vacances. Il voulait enfin éclaircir ce mystère. Ses parents savaient forcément ce qui c'était passé. Il savait forcément où il avait été, ce jour où ce petit enfant qu'il distinguait avait été tué d'un sortilège mortel. Ce n'était pas des choses qu'on oubliait si facilement.

Le regard inquiet de Mortensen le toucha droit au cœur. C'était le professeur qui semblait le plus se soucier de lui. Pourquoi, il n'en savait strictement rien, mais elle faisait tout son possible pour tenter de résoudre son problème, même si cela l'obligeait à faire des heures supplémentaires. Elle en avait parlé à McGonagall, qui elle n'avait fait que le convoquer pour parler de ce qu'il entendait. Et à la fin de la convocation, James avait plutôt eu l'impression que toute cette histoire ne faisait que l'ennuyer, au lieu de l'inquiéter. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était sûrement entrain d'inventer une histoire farfelue pour justifier ses échecs, et que dans le cas contraire, elle ne pouvait l'aider car elle n'était pas dans sa tête et qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait faire, hormis se mettre à la recherche de ce que cela signifiait. Très déçu par ce manque de réaction de la part de la directrice de sa propre maison, James était retourné voir Mrs Mortensen, qui lui avait assuré d'une voix douce que McGonagall était très occupée avec les affaires de l'école, car Dumbledore s'absentait souvent on ne savait où (James en avait déduit que le « on ne savait où » voulait signifier Æternum Asylus, point de réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix), mais qu'au fond McGonagall avait un grand cœur et qu'elle était très certainement soucieuse de cette nouvelle. James avait osé la croire : il était vrai que McGonagall était généreuse, au fond d'elle, et ce malgré ses apparences de vieille chouette.

_-_Non, ce que je voulais dire n'a rien à voir avec les détraqueurs, daigna-t-il enfin répondre à son professeur. Il s'agit d'autre chose, cette fois.

_-_Je peux peut-être vous aider, dit gaiement Mortensen. Que se passe-t-il ?

James eut un air désolé.

_-_Je préfèrerais que ça reste secret, s'excusa-t-il. Pas que je ne vous fasse pas confiance, bien au contraire, mais on m'a dit de n'en parler à personne, alors…

_-_Je comprends, assura Mortensen. Dans ce cas, _j'ai faim_ !

James ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, mais comprit en entendant la gargouille s'écarter qu'il s'agissait en fait du mot de passe. Il sourit.

_-_Toujours aussi étrange, le mot de passe, murmura-t-il.

Mortensen sourit elle aussi. James remarqua que ce n'était pas le cas de Ciaran, qui gardait son air absent.

_-_Dumbledore lui-même est un peu bizarre, parfois, lança-t-elle, mais que voulez-vous ! Cela ne l'empêche pas d'être le plus grand sorcier de notre ère ! Chuck, allons-y ! Nous avons encore du pain sur la planche pour que votre club soit potable !

Ciaran cligna stupidement des yeux et hocha la tête.

_-_Nous avions l'intention de travailler ensemble sur le fonctionnement de ce club, expliqua Mortensen. Juste pour le commencement, tout du moins. Après, il tiendrait seul les rênes, puisque c'est son club à lui !

La gargouille se racla la gorge, faisant sursauter James qui ne l'avait jamais entendue, et Mortensen lui fit signe d'y aller.

_-_Quand elle s'impatiente trop, elle se referme et refuse de se rouvrir, avertit-t-elle, alors allez-y si vous tenez vraiment à parler au professeur Dumbledore !

James sourit et s'engouffra dans le passage après l'avoir saluée d'un hochement de tête. Il grimpa les escaliers en spirale qui le séparaient du bureau et frappa à la porte, puis attendit qu'il se passe quelque chose. Quelques secondes plus tard, il perçut des pas de l'autre côté de la cloison, et Dumbledore l'invita à entrer et à s'asseoir.

_-_Cela fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu ici, nota Dumbledore. Je suis heureux de ne pas avoir eu à te renvoyer.

_-_A me renvoyer ? Mais pourq…

James se souvint alors des évènements de Halloween.

_-_Vous avez retrouvé le vrai coupable ? demanda-t-il soudain.

_-_Non. Mais je doute que tu sois venu pour me poser cette question.

James comprit que c'était une façon détournée de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de continuer sur ce sujet, aussi accepta-t-il de parler de ce pour quoi il était réellement venu.

_-_Mon père m'a donné un objet, cet été.

Dumbledore joignit ses mains sur son bureau et l'observa par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

_-_C'est fort probable, dit-il.

_-_Ce n'est pas un objet normal.

_-_Possible.

_-_Cet objet a la capacité de détruire l'école.

Dumbledore ne parut pas surpris. James déglutit péniblement.

_-_C'est tout l'effet que ça vous fait ? demanda-t-il, déconfit. Je possède une dague ayant appartenu à Gryffondor en personne, et qui pourrait mettre Poudlard en ruines, et c'est tout l'effet que ça vous fait ?

_-_Pour le moment, Poudlard tient encore debout, non ? dit seulement Dumbledore. C'est la preuve que tu t'en occupes bien !

James crut qu'il rêvait.

_-_Ca ne vous inquiète pas ? bredouilla-t-il. Je garde dans mon dortoir cette dague, et vous vous en fichez ? Réalisez-vous ce qu'elle est capable de faire ?

_-_James, s'il te plait, ne t'emporte pas si vite, ça ne sert à rien. J'ai bien compris ce qu'est cette bague, et sauf ton respect, je l'avais compris bien avant que tu ne saches son existence.

James ouvrit et referma la bouche de stupéfaction.

_-_Vous en aviez entendu parler avant ? s'ébahit-il.

_-_Il y a bien longtemps, oui.

_-_Alors vous devez savoir ce que cela signifie ! s'exclama James. Vous savez ses pouvoirs !

_-_En effet. Je sais pourquoi elle a été créée, et comment elle a le pouvoir de détruire l'école. Mais crois-moi, James, tant qu'elle est au fond de ta valise, Poudlard ne risque rien.

_-_Expliquez-moi ! dit James, presque sur un ton d'ordre. Je veux savoir.

_-_Non.

_-_Je vous en prie, professeur, je veux savoir ce que je garde ! supplia James.

_-_Il est préférable que tu ne saches rien. Le secret doit être gardé au maximum.

_-_J'ai regardé dans tous les livres de la bibliothèque, je n'ai rien trouvé, avoua James, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

_-_C'est tout à fait normal. Mais je ne dirai rien.

_-_Alors prenez la dague. Je ne la veux plus.

_-_C'est moi qui l'ai confiée à ton père, qui te l'a lui-même confiée. Je ne la reprendrai pas.

_-_Mais faites quelque chose, bon sang ! s'énerva James. Avez-vous tellement confiance en moi ? N'avez-vous pas peur que je la perde, ou qu'on me la vole ?

_-_Ton père a confiance en toi, dit seulement Dumbledore, et cela ne suffit. Et crois-moi, personne n'ira chercher cette dague dans ta valise. Tu devrais regagner ton dortoir, désormais, James. Je ne peux plus rien pour toi.

James le tua du regard mais se leva. Il ne put cependant pas aller bien loin car les flammes de la cheminée devinrent vert émeraude et un homme apparut dans l'âtre. Ce fut avec un plaisir mêlé d'effroi que James reconnut son père, l'air plus paniqué que jamais.

_-_Ils attaquent le Ministère ! annonça-t-il précipitamment. Albus, ils attaquent !

_-_Papa, qu'est-ce que…

_-_James, rentre au dortoir ! ordonna Williams. Albus, je vous en supplie, hâtez-vous !

Dumbledore avait déjà bondi sur pieds et attaché un message à la patte de son phénix Fumseck. Williams, lui, repartit avant même que James n'ait pu lui poser la moindre question.

_-_Retourne à la salle commune, James, dit le directeur d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Et ne parle à personne de ce que tu viens d'entendre.

Il partit à son tour en laissant le jeune homme seul face à son incompréhension. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était que quelque chose de grave se passait au Ministère. Quelqu'un attaquait. Voldemort, sûrement. Et ses parents allaient tous les deux se battre pour leur pays. Ils allaient peut-être mourir pour sauver des vies innocentes. Allait-il rester là à ne rien faire ?

Sans perdre une seconde, il sortit du bureau de Dumbledore et courut aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permirent jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Sa gorge devint brûlante et douloureuse, mais il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant Sirius, Remus et Peter qui ouvrirent de grands yeux ronds en le voyant dans cet état.

_-_Corned…

_-_Venez !

Il eut du mal à faire sortir quelque chose de sa bouche, mais ses amis comprirent sa détresse et le suivirent dans le couloir où il leur rapporta tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Avec soulagement, il vit qu'ils le croyaient parfaitement, à en juger par leurs mines déconfites.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? dit Peter d'une toute petite voix.

James se pinça les lèvres et jeta un coup d'œil à Remus. Il allait fortement désapprouver ce qu'il allait dire. Il allait trouver cela téméraire. Et ça l'était. Mais il ne pourrait rester là à ne rien faire…

_-_Je vais aller au Ministère…

_-_N'y pense même pas, dit sèchement Remus. Tu restes là et tu attends, comme tout le monde.

_-_Je ne peux pas, murmura James en se sentant trembler légèrement. Mes parents sont là-bas. J'ai peur pour eux, je veux me battre à leurs côtés…

_-_Non, Cornedrue, tu vas rester là… tenta de l'apaiser Sirius en posant une main sur son épaule. Calme-toi, d'accord ?

_-_Je ne peux pas, répéta James. Ils sont là-bas et ils vont peut-être mourir…

_-_Il vaut mieux que tu restes, assura Peter. Ils seront plus sereins en te sachant en sécurité.

_-_Mais je ne peux pas supporter de les savoir en danger ! haleta James.

Sa respiration s'était faite difficile et ses tremblements s'étaient intensifiés. Que se passait-il, à la fin ? Pourquoi perdait-il le contrôle de ses nerfs comme ça ? Ce n'était pas normal du tout… Et pourquoi cette voix haïe, ces cris, ce flash de lumière verte lui revenaient-ils en tête à ce moment-là ? Etait-ce eux qui le perturbaient ainsi ?

_-_Je pars au Ministère, dit-il soudain.

_-_Non, James ! gronda Remus. Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça !

_-_Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à rester, rétorqua James en repartant vers le salle commune.

Il fallait qu'il prenne de la poudre de cheminette et qu'il s'en aille.

_-_James, réfléchis ! s'exclama Sirius en lui emboîtant le pas. Tu ne vas pas tout foutre en l'air comme ça ! Imagine que tu te fasses tuer là-bas !

_-_Je m'en fous, du moment que je peux les aider !

_-_Tu vas faire la plus grosse connerie de ta vie, James, prévint Remus. Ta place est ici, pas là-bas !

La cheminée était là, juste devant lui. Lily était assise devant avec Gwenog, Hestia, Alice et Franck, à l'endroit même où Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient posés quelques minutes plus tôt.

_-_Accio poudre de cheminette !

La porte de son dortoir s'ouvrit et un petit sachet gris vola vers lui et atterrit directement dans sa main.

_-_James ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Gwenog, les sourcils froncés. Ca a pas l'air d'aller fort !

_-_Non, ça va pas, non, lança James en plongeant son poing dans le sachet et en le ressortant plein de poudre.

Il la jeta dans l'âtre et les flammes devinrent aussitôt vertes.

_-_Tu comptes aller où ? demanda Lily alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans la cheminée en jetant le sac gris sur un des fauteuils.

_-_Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! _Hall d'entrée du Ministère de la Magie_ !

Il eut juste le temps d'entendre des cris de surprise étouffés avant de se sentir tourbillonner. Il vit aussi le bras de Remus s'allonger pour tenter de le retenir, mais qui dut se refermer dans le vide. Et quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit un choc, et ses pieds se posèrent à nouveau sur le sol. Le calme de la salle commune fut remplacé par des hurlements de rage, de peur, de douleur ou parfois de joie. Mais James se douta que les personnes heureuses n'étaient pas les aurors.

L'agitation fut d'abord trop importante pour que quiconque s'occupe de lui. Tapi dans sa cheminée, il scruta les alentours, choqué par le nombre si importants de dégâts dans ce hall qu'il avait trouvé si beau auparavant, alors qu'il était encore petit et que Voldemort n'était qu'un nom que tout le monde pouvait prononcer sans la moindre ombre de peur. Le sol en parquet ciré n'était plus ciré : le bois était tout abîmé par des traces de brûlures, des rayures, et par endroit par des tâches de sang encore tout frais. Il eut un haut-le-cœur et leva les yeux au plafond. Le grand lustre ne tenait plus que par miracle, et se balançait dangereusement sur son attache. James n'avait aucun doute : il s'écroulerait la prochaine fois qu'il serait touché, voire même la prochaine fois qu'il ne serait qu'effleuré.

Son cœur se mit à battre. Remus avait raison. Ce n'était pas un endroit pour lui. Un homme tomba à ses pieds, mort. Son visage pâle et ses yeux vides lui arrachèrent un petit cri strident. Il s'agissait de Mr Bones, le père de Gerry Bones… Son assassin hurla de joie, comme une bête féroce ravie d'avoir trouvé de la nourriture. Et James comprit qu'il n'était pas bien loin de la vérité : un homme en noir et encagoulé se pencha sur l'auror et lécha le filet de sang qui lui coulait sur le front, avec un plaisir évident. James crut qu'il allait hurler d'horreur. Sa respiration devint saccadée et bruyante, comme un râle qui finit par le trahir. Avec une lenteur imprescriptible, il vit le visage de Greyback, le mangemort le plus sauvage en raison de son statut de loup-garou, se tourner vers lui.

_-_Viens par ici que je te mange, petit Potter… grogna l'homme en se relevant lentement. Cette fois tu ne m'échapperas pas…

James ne répondit rien mais sortit sa baguette.

_-_Laissez-moi tranquille ! ordonna-t-il.

Mais sa voix tremblante manquait d'autorité. Greyback éclata de rire.

_-_Non, cette fois je te mangerai, mon garçon… J'aime la viande fraîche…

James se sentit tiré par le bras et se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage du loup-garou. Là, face à lui, il put distinguer la cruauté brûlant dans ses yeux et la flamme de folie qui les animait. Cet homme ne mentait pas : il était bel et bien capable de le dévorer… L'odeur de sang qui émanait de lui le prouvait bien…

A ce moment, les flammes redevirent vertes et quelqu'un se posa derrière James qui supplia tous les saints de faire en sorte que le nouvel arrivant soit de son côté et l'aide à s'en sortir.

_-_James ! Lâche-le, sale brute !

Il n'aurait su dire clairement s'il fut heureux ou horrifié de reconnaître la voix de Sirius. Il eut néanmoins l'impression que son cœur s'enfonçait loin dans sa poitrine. Sirius allait l'aider, mais était désormais lui aussi plongé dans ce pétrin… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté Remus ?

Les flammes se colorèrent à nouveau et sous la surprise, Greyback relâcha sa prise. James put se retourner vers la cheminée avant d'être rattrapé par la gorge. Il sentit les ongles pointus de son agresseur et s'immobilisa instantanément. Mais face à Remus et Peter, qui venaient de les rejoindre, il s'en voulut plus que jamais. Et voilà qu'il les avait tous les trois emmenés dans cette misère… S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à l'un d'eux, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il fallait qu'ils s'échappent, et que ce cauchemar prenne fin.

Mais son souhait ne fut pas réalisé, car Gwenog, bientôt suivie de Lily, sortit de la cheminée et comme les autres resta bouche bée devant la situation.

_-_Oh, mais c'est tout un arrivage de viande fraîche que tu m'as apporté là, petit Potter ! se réjouit Greyback. D'abord je te mange, ensuite je tirerai au sort quel sera le prochain ! Oh oh oh !

Il n'aurait pu être plus heureux quand Hestia, Alice et Franck les rejoignirent les uns après les autres. James crut qu'il rêvait. C'était impossible. Tout bonnement impossible. Ce cauchemar allait se terminer, il allait se réveiller. C'était encore un de ces délires dus aux détraqueurs… Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution possible !

Les mains de Greyback commencèrent à se refermer sur sa gorge, lui coupant le souffle. Les yeux révulsés, il regarda ses amis qui tous avaient sortis leurs baguettes magiques.

_-_Laisse-le ou je te fais regretter d'être né ! hurla Sirius, hors de lui. Gros bâtard puant, _lâche-le_ !

_-JAMES_ !

Un cri strident parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles et l'emplit d'espoir et de honte. C'était son père qui avait remarqué sa présence. Il allait le sauver, et tout allait bien finir. Son père était là, tout allait bien se passer.

_-_Oh, mais tu me ramènes aussi un beau morceau de chair ! ricana Greyback. Ton papa est très musclé, je me demande s'il est tendre !

A ces paroles, un élan de rage envahit le jeune homme qui se débattit furieusement.

_-_Je vous interdit de parler ainsi de mon père ! parvint-il à crier. Papa, au secours !

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la distance qui les séparait, mais son cœur avait repris espoir.

_-_Repartez, vous autres ! lança-t-il à ses amis.

_-_On n'a pas de poudre ! répondit Alice, les yeux embués de larmes.

Elle se serra contre Franck, qui lui semblait prêt à se battre si la moindre chose tournait mal, comme l'étaient Sirius, Remus, Gwenog et Lily. Peter, en revanche, tremblait de tous ses membres et avait perdu toutes ses couleurs.

Un bouclier magique surgit devant eux et les maintint à l'abri de toute agression. James comprit à la perfection du sortilège que son père n'était plus très loin, désormais. Mais Greyback semblait l'avoir comprit lui aussi, à en juger par ses ongles qui commençaient à pénétrer dans la peau de son cou. Retenant ses larmes de douleur à grand peine, il serra les dents et remua tel une furie, bien que sachant parfaitement que celui qui le retenait était plus fort que lui.

_-_Arrête de bouger ! gronda Greyback.

Il essaya de le mordre mais ses dents se refermèrent sur le vide. James redoubla d'efforts. Il fallait qu'il évite de se faire mordre. La pleine Lune n'était pas encore arrivée, mais mieux valait ne prendre aucun risque inutile. Il n'avait pas envie de se transformer en bête poilue une fois par mois. Mais il était déjà épuisé…

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Sirius, qui tapait contre le bouclier pour le briser et pouvoir aider son ami. Il fallait qu'il se batte. Qu'il les sauve. Qu'il rattrape l'énorme bêtise qu'il venait de commettre.

Un cri de rage, et ils furent renversés au sol. James parvint à se libérer de l'emprise de Greyback et à s'en éloigner le plus possible, le cou douloureux.

_-Fuyez_ ! ordonna Williams en se débattant avec le mangemort. _James, fuyez tant qu'il est encore temps _!

Le bouclier fut annulé d'un coup de baguette magique. Sirius se précipita sur son meilleur ami, qui le serra brièvement dans ses bras.

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes venus ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui ressemblait à un sanglot.

_-_Maraudeurs un jour et pour toujours, tu te souviens ? répondit Sirius sur le même ton.

_-_J'aurai dû vous écouter, c'est de la folie, ici ! admit James, accablé de honte et de chagrin. Je vais vous sortir de là, je vous le promets !

_-Fuyez_ ! _Dans mon bureau, il y a de la poudre_ !

Ils se mirent tous à courir, guidés par James qui jeta un dernier regard à son père, par dessus son épaule. Il se battait furieusement avec Greyback, qui avait été rejoint par un autre mangemort. Ils étaient désormais à deux sur lui… Puis à trois…

James se mordit la lèvre et se retint plusieurs fois de ne pas faire demi-tour pour aider son père. S'il arrivait la moindre chose… Tout ça était de sa faute. Il avait été stupide, téméraire, crétin, idiot, et tellement immature… Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? A cause de lui, tout avait empiré. Son père était en mauvaise posture, ses amis en danger… Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir écouté Remus…

Le cri de douleur de son père fut pour lui comme une lame au milieu de son cœur. Il s'arrêta net, et Lily lui rentra dedans, mais il ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

_-_Ne t'arrête pas ! lui hurla Sirius, qui avait continué sa course.

James ne l'entendit que d'une oreille, et le son lui parut lointain. Il prit sa décision en moins d'une seconde. Son père avait besoin d'aide et tous les aurors étaient déjà entrain de se battre. Des renforts allaient arriver, mais dans combien de temps ? Il ne restait plus que lui. Lui et ce qu'il avait dans les tripes. Il était temps de montrer à la face du monde qu'il était le digne fils de Williams et Rosanna Potter.

_-_Partez sans moi ! cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule à l'adresse de ses amis. Niveau deux, bureau de mon père ! Rentrez ! Sirius, tu sais où c'est !

Il rentra dans un mangemort mais ne stoppa pas sa course, même quand il entendit un sortilège se fracasser contre l'homme à sa droite. De loin, il tenta de viser les agresseurs de son père, qui semblaient s'amuser avec lui malgré la précision des coups qu'il parvenait à lancer quand il était en mesure de se défendre –et James constata avec horreur que ces moments étaient trop rares.

_-Stupéfix_ ! hurla-t-il.

_-James, reviens_ ! entendit-il crier.

C'était Sirius. Mais il ne fit pas demi-tour.

_-James_ !

_-Stupéfix_ ! _Stupéfix _! _Endoloris_ !

Il fut surpris un instant par sa propre audace alors qu'il arrivait au niveau de son père, mais fier de voir les visages déconfits des mangemorts qui, le temps d'une seconde d'étonnement, permirent à Williams de se relever. Cependant, l'un d'eux s'approcha de James, un air dur au visage, et lui laissa bien entendre qu'il allait regretter de l'avoir dérangé.

_-James, fuis _! supplia Williams.

Il mit un de ses attaquants hors d'état de nuire et se concentra sur Greyback. C'était difficile de dire lequel des deux avait le visage le plus en sang. Mais James ne put constater en détail l'ampleur des dégâts, car le mangemort en face de lui avançait, sa baguette pointée vers sa poitrine. S'efforçant de contrôler les tremblements de sa main, il raffermit sa prise sur la sienne, recula prudemment et essaya de paraître sûr de lui, sans espérer trop de résultats.

_-_T'es bien un Potter, toi, hein ! railla le mangemort.

_-_N'approchez pas ! lança James, les dents serrées.

_-_Sinon ?

James cessa subitement de reculer. Il avait atteint un mur. Il n'avait plus d'issue. Le désespoir l'envahit soudain. Pour lui, c'était fini. Il était coincé. Le mangemort semblait l'avoir compris lui aussi. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs victorieux et sa bouche se transforma en un horrible rictus dominateur.

_-_Il y aura trois Potter en moins sur cette planète, ce soir, minauda l'homme. Le Maître sera content.

James sentit l'extrémité de la baguette s'enfoncer dans le creux de sa gorge et déglutit avec peine. Le mangemort donna un violent coup de pied dans son bras et il lâcha son arme en retenant un cri de douleur.

Il y avait Sirius, quelque part parmi la foule, qui l'appelait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et il y avait son père, à quelques mètres, qui se battait, comme tous ces gens autour de lui et qui semblaient ne même pas savoir qu'il était là. James ne trouva pas sa mère. Peut-être n'était-elle pas encore arrivée. Ou peut-être était-elle étendue au sol, morte, comme il allait l'être d'ici quelques secondes. Il ne trouva pas non-plus Remus, ni les autres. Lunard avait dû être raisonnable, une fois de plus. Sirius avait succombé à l'appel de son cœur, Remus à l'appel de la raison. C'était mieux ainsi : ils allaient se mettre en sécurité. Quant à Sirius, ce n'était pas étonnant. Il aurait fait pareil si leurs places avaient été inversées. Ils étaient comme deux frères, et ils mourraient ensemble.

Mais quand il sentit la baguette lui faire de plus en plus mal, il regretta que pour eux, ce soit une évidence, une sorte de promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite. Il voulait que Sirius continue à vivre. Lui, il allait mourir, mais Sirius méritait de vivre encore. Il ferma les yeux et attendit. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort. C'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait face, mais son père lui avait appris à rester fort et à assumer ce qui arrivait. Il allait mourir la tête haute et ne supplierait pas ce mangemort de lui laisser la vie sauve.

_-_Vous direz de ma part à votre Maître qu'il finira par se ramasser un mur, dit-il entre ses dents et en défiant le mangemort du regard. Je vous en fais la promesse.

L'homme encapuchonné plissa les paupières.

_-_Ce n'est pas à quinze ans qu'on dit ce genre de choses, petit…

_-_Seize.

Le mangemort ricana.

_-_Face au grand seigneur du mal, ça ne fait pas grande différence, assura-t-il d'une voix méchante. Si tu commences comme ça si jeune, tu ne vas pas vivre encore longtemps…

_-_Je m'étonne déjà d'être encore en vie, puisque voilà quelques minutes que vous me menacez sans me tuer, riposta James avec insolence. _Aïe _!

La baguette dans sa gorge lui coupa le souffle. Il vit dans les yeux du mangemort que c'était le moment. Il allait le faire. Il allait le tuer. Tout de suite…

_-Avada_…

Mais James le vit s'illuminer de vert à travers ses habits noirs, et la lueur de folie dans son regard s'éteignit. Son expression de démence s'évanouit. La pression sur sa gorge disparut. Et le mangemort tomba, mort, à ses pieds. Il eut du mal à réaliser ce qui s'était passé et mit du temps avant de calmer les battements de son cœur. A vrai dire, il ne comprit que lorsque son père le serra dans ses bras à l'instant qui suivit, l'air complètement déboussolé. James s'en voulut encore plus, car c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait si grave, les yeux embués de larmes –de larmes de rage ou de peur, il n'aurait su le dire.

_-_James… murmura-t-il à son oreille. J'ai eu si peur… Tiens, ta baguette ! Rentre immédiatement, d'accord ?

_-_Il faut d'abord que je retrouve Sirius, haleta James.

_-_Non, rentre immédiatement, je t'en supplie !

_-_Je ne laisserai pas Sirius ici !

_-_Je m'en occupe ! Rentre imm…

Un sourire illumina son visage. Des hommes, des dizaines d'hommes transplanaient dans le hall et s'attaquaient sans tarder aux mangemorts. Les renforts arrivaient de toute part…

_-_Rentre, James, je m'occupe de Sirius ! Ici tout va aller beaucoup mieux, désormais !

_-Papa_ ! cria James.

Il montra du doigt les cheminées non loin de là et le sourire de Williams s'évanouit. D'autres hommes arrivaient. D'autres hommes en noir. D'autres hommes cagoulés…

_-_Oh non… _COURS _!

James estima qu'il valait mieux obéir. Il partit à vive allure vers la direction opposée aux cheminées, bien qu'il ne pût se résoudre à abandonner Sirius. Il était forcément là, quelque part. A moins que… A moins que déjà il ait été…

_-_Non, c'est pas possible, murmura James pour lui-même. Il est forcément vivant, sinon je l'aurais senti…

Il avait l'impression d'être invisible aux yeux de tous ces combattants acharnés. Bien entendu, quelques sortilèges le frôlèrent, mais aucun autre mangemort ne s'attaqua directement à lui, tous étant trop occupés avec les aurors et leur renfort qui venait d'arriver.

_-_Sirius ?

_-James_ !

Le jeune homme se retrouva vivement. Il l'avait entendu !

_-_Sirius ?

_-A l'aide_ !

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il le repéra. Il n'était pas loin de la porte menant à la petite salle aux ascenseurs. Et il était attaqué par un mangemort.

James sentit ses forces décupler alors qu'il repartait en courant le plus vite possible. Il ne compta pas combien de personnes il bouscula, ni combien de sortilèges on lui jeta (il fut touché par un sortilège de doloris et crut pour la seconde fois de la journée qu'il allait mourir) avant d'atteindre le mangemort osant s'en prendre à Sirius. Là, il perdit tout contrôle de ses nerfs hurla tous les sortilèges qu'il connaissait. Le mangemort, pris de surprise et attaqué par derrière (James, à ce moment, oublia tout principe), ne put régir, et se retrouva transformé en une espèce de chose gluante et répugnante. Mais les deux garçons ne s'attardèrent pas et filèrent directement dans la salle aux ascenseurs.

_-_Les autres sont déjà montés, dit Sirius, haletant. Et merci pour tout à l'heure !

_-_Pas de problème, assura James en tapant du point contre les grilles de l'ascenseur. Allez, _magne-toi, saleté d'appareil_ ! maugréa-t-il. Espèce d'ascenseur à la con !

_-_Calme-toi, Jamesie, ce n'est pas le moment de craquer… On a mis deux mangemorts KO, faut qu'on continue comme ça, ok ?

_-_Ok si cet ascenseur se grouille de descendre ! gronda James. Imagine que les autres tombent sur Voldemort en personne !

_-_Je ne suis pas certain qu'il prenne la peine de se bouger, celui-là, répliqua Sirius. Plutôt du genre à laisser ses serviteurs faire tout le sale boulot !

_-_Ah bah enfin !

James ouvrit les grilles d'un geste sec et s'engouffra dans la petite cabine avec empressement. Ce fut Sirius qui se chargea de les refermer, mais il se retrouva nez à nez avec un vieil homme au visage ensanglanté. Les deux jeunes hommes poussèrent un même cri de surprise en le voyant débarquer mais furent rassurer de le voir si fébrile.

_-_Laissez-moi monter avec vous ! supplia l'homme. C'est de la folie, ici !

Sa voix était presque éteinte mais l'homme mettait James mal à l'aise.

_-_Ferme la grille, Sirius, dit-il.

_-_Non, je vous en prie ! implora le vieux sorcier. Si vous me laissez là, ils vont m'achever ! Il faut que je parte loin d'ici !

_-_Vous n'avez qu'à transplaner ! rétorqua James en refermant les grilles à la place de son ami.

_-NON_ ! _Pitié_ ! Je n'ai pas ma baguette !

_-_On ne peut pas le laisser, s'exclama Sirius.

Il rouvrit les grilles et laissa l'homme monter. Puis l'ascenseur commença sa montée vers les étages supérieurs, accompagné de cette voix féminine qui exaspérait tant James :

_-Niveau sept, Département des Jeux et Sports magiques, Siège des ligues britanniques et irlandaises de Quidditch, Club Officiel de Bavboules, Bureau des Brevets saugrenus_.

_-_Ouais, on sait, marmonna-t-il alors que les portes se rouvraient pour ne laisser entrer personne. Allez, magne-toi, bon sang !

_-_Si vous cherchez des cheminées, il y en a partout, rappela Sirius au vieil homme.

Celui-ci leur adressa un regard noir. James eut comme l'impression qu'ils venaient de commettre une énorme bêtise en le laissant monter.

_-_Vous vous arrêtez où ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

_-_Occupez-vous de vos affaires, tous les deux, sinon c'est moi qui m'en occupe, menaça l'homme.

Sa voix n'avait plus rien de faible. Au contraire, elle était forte et autoritaire. Sirius et James se jetèrent un regard en biais. James vit de l'inquiétude et des regrets sur le visage de son ami mais ne dit rien. La main tenant bien fermement sa baguette, il espéra de toute ses forces que le sorcier n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit qu'il n'avait pas la sienne. Mais au fond, il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. L'homme voulait sûrement faire quelque chose dans l'un des bureaux en profitant de l'agitation générale, et pour cela il devait prendre l'ascenseur, car les bureaux (ou du moins c'était le cas pour celui de son père et celui du Ministre) étaient munis d'un sortilège anti-transplanage. Mais s'il préférait fouiller l'un d'eux au lieu de se battre, c'était sans doute que ses intentions étaient douteuses. Et cela inquiétait beaucoup James, qui ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre de sa part.

_-_Euh… J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu, mentit-il. Quel est votre nom ?

L'homme ricana.

_-_Ne mens pas, petit morveux… Tu ne m'as jamais vu, pour la simple raison que mon apparence est celle d'un vieux moldu gâteux que j'ai buté ce matin-même !

James déglutit avec peine. Du pied, il tenta de prévenir Sirius. Il fallait qu'il se tienne prêt. A deux, ils pourraient peut-être s'en sortir en cas de problème. Mais l'homme perçut ses intentions et lui donna un coup dans les tibias.

_-_Tu commences à m'énerver, Potter… agressa-t-il. Fais gaffe, vraiment ! Pour le moment je vous laisse en paix, mais je vous jure que si vous me donnez la moindre raison de vous supprimer, je le ferai…

_-_Et pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas tout de suite ? défia Sirius.

James se mordit la lèvre. Sirius était entrain de faire la même erreur que lui quelques minutes auparavant, alors qu'il était encore sous l'emprise du mangemort.

_-_Parce que pour le moment, mon corps est un peu trop vieux pour que je puisse me servir de toutes mes capacités, expliqua l'homme. Ah, nous voilà au deuxième étage… Les gars, maintenant j'aimerais bien être seul, alors filez avant que je ne revienne sur ma décision !

Les grilles se rouvrirent sur le couloir que James connaissait le plus au Ministère de la Magie. C'était justement là qu'ils voulaient aller, et là que tous ses amis les attendaient –Remus, Peter, Gwenog, Lily, Alice, Hestia et Franck, tous étaient là, assis par terre, le visage enfoui dans les bras, leurs mains ou contre leurs genoux. Mais il eut envie de rester dans l'ascenseur. Cet homme n'était pas net, et en plus il désirait se rendre au dernier étage : celui des hautes affaires de l'Etat, et celui du Ministre… Il allait forcément faire de mauvaises choses. Il fallait qu'on l'arrête…

Sirius semblait hésiter comme lui entre les deux choix qui s'offraient à eux. Mais ils n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de prendre une décision car l'homme les poussa à l'extérieur de la cabine et referma les grilles d'un geste violent. James trébucha sous la force exercée sur lui et regarda l'ascenseur continuer son ascension, impuissant face aux évènements qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux.

_-_James ! Sirius !

Tous se levèrent d'un bond et leur sautèrent dessus pour les serrer dans leurs bras. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment envie de se réjouir. A l'étage au-dessus, il allait se passer quelque chose de grave. Pourquoi ce sorcier ne les avait pas tués, ils auraient été incapables de le dire, mais ne devraient-ils pas remonter dans le prochain ascenseur et tenter de barrer la route à ce fou ?

_-_Oh, Dieu merci, vous êtes tous en vie ! s'exclama Remus. C'était qui ce vieil homme avec vous ?

James haussa les épaules.

_-_Un type pas net, et pas très sympa… dit-il seulement. Il prépare quelque chose en haut… On aurait dû l'arrêter, Sirius…

_-_Et comment ? Je suis certain qu'il ne mentait pas, quand il disait qu'il pouvait nous buter à tout moment. On est en vie, c'est déjà ça. On n'aurait même pas dû le voir, ce gars, puisqu'on n'aurait même pas dû être là…

_-_Mais imagine il se passe quelque chose de terrible à cause de cet homme ! persista James. On devrait retourner dans l'ascenseur, et…

_-_Non ! dit sèchement Remus. Ca suffit ! Tu as déjà assez fait de bêtises pour aujourd'hui. C'est un miracle qu'on soit tous là, alors stop ! Pas question que tu repartes !

_-_Remus a raison, James, assura Sirius. Regarde-nous : on a tous failli mourir, dans cette affaire. Et comme toi, je regrette de ne pas avoir pu l'arrêter, mais…

_-_Mais ?

_-_Mais s'il arrive quelque chose, on fera comme si on n'avait jamais ce type, termina Sirius. Personne ne saura qu'on l'a laissé filé.

James le regarda, ébahi. Mais les autres semblaient d'accord avec lui.

_-_Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? s'enquit-il. On est peut-être entrain de laisser un criminel parvenir à ses fins !

_-_C'est peut-être pas un criminel, tenta timidement Alice. Peut-être qu'il était juste un peu…

_-_Fou ? acheva Hestia.

_-_Ouais, voilà, si ça se trouve il n'est même pas dangereux…

Les autres hochèrent la tête.

_-_Sirius, tu as vu comme moi qu'il va faire quelque chose de mal en haut, non ? désespéra James. Tu l'as vu, oui ou non ?

_-_Oui, mais peut-être qu'on était tellement perturbés qu'on a cru voir en lui un mage noir, alors qu'en fait…

Il haussa les épaules.

_-_De toute façon, on ne peut rien faire, James, garantit Remus. Quoique tu fasses, il parviendra à ses fins, car si comme tu le dis il est dangereux, il te tuera avant que tu n'aies eu le temps de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il désire faire… Alors par pitié, ne fais pas de bêtise…

_-_Je pourrais redescendre prévenir mes parents, sinon ! proposa James. C'est moins dangereux !

Il réalisa dès qu'il eut finit sa phrase à quel point elle était stupide. Il avait plus d'une chance sur deux de se faire tuer avant même d'avoir trouvé ses parents s'il retournait dans le hall. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire…

_-_Mais après ça, j'aurai du mal à me regarder dans le miroir, admit-il.

_-_Après ça quoi, hein ? s'exclama Gwenog. Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu n'as rien vu, rien entendu. Tu n'es pas au courant de ce que prépare cet homme.

_-_Tu ne connais même pas son existence, ajouta Sirius.

_-_Et tu ne sais même pas de qui on parle, renchérit Franck.

James soupira.

_-_Ok. Mais je veux qu'on fasse le serment de ne plus jamais en parler devant quelqu'un d'autre que nous. D'accord ?

_-_Pour moi ça marche, dit Lily en tendant le bras en avant.

_-_Pour moi aussi, déclara Remus en faisant de même et en posant sa main sur celle de Lily.

Et tous au fur et à mesure, ils promirent. James, avec un mélange de regret et de soulagement, les emmena vers le quartier général des aurors, puis dans le bureau de son père. Il y avait bel et bien une cheminée, et un sac de poudre à côté. C'était pour eux leur issue de secours, le dernier moyen de rentrer chez eux sains et saufs. Finalement, pour eux, ça se terminait bien. Le monde était entrain de mourir sous leurs pieds, quelques étages au-dessous, mais pour eux tout allait bien. Il y avait un fou qui allait faire il ne savait quoi à l'étage au-dessus, là où les affaires les plus importantes de la communauté étaient gardées, mais pour eux tout allait bien. Ils avaient tous quelques bleus, mais à part ça, pour eux tout allait bien…

Pourtant, James, quand tous ses camarades furent retournés à Poudlard, ne put s'empêcher de se dire avec amertume qu'au contraire, tout n'allait pas bien du tout, même pour eux…

* * *

* * *

Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce petit retard (enfin pas si petit que ça, puisque ça fait une semaine que j'aurais dû poster) dû à un problème de connection et un départ en vacances. Toujours est-il que finalement,ce chapitreest là, prêt à être lu et (j'espère !) apprécié !

Je remercie mes revieweurs, qui m'encouragent à chaque chapitre à continuer ainsi. Je suis toujours très contente des petits messages que vous m'envoyez, qui sont toujours très sympas!

Sinon, les vacances m'ont permis de renouveler mon stock de chapitres en avance. Je viens de terminer d'écrire le chapitre 12, ce qui signifie que je vais pouvoir continuer pendant un moment à poster un chapitre par semaine (sauf cas spécial comme cette semaine, mais là c'est plus de la faute de mon ordi que de la mienne). C'est toujours bon à savoir!

Et pour finir, le prochain chapitre sera intitulé "**Nouveau gouvernement**" et marquera le début de pas mal d'ennuis pour James... Faut croire que c'est de famille, chez les Potter!

Voilà, bonne lecture! Et encore désolée pour mon retard...


	9. Nouveau gouvernement

**Chapitre 9 : Nouveau gouvernement.**

James fixa son regard sur sa malle, qu'il avait balancée la veille au fond de sa chambre et qui s'était à moitié ouverte et renversée sous le choc. Il était chez lui. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il attendait ce moment, et pourtant il lui laissait un goût amer ans la bouche. Les trois derniers jours qu'il avait passés à Poudlard avaient été parmi les pires de sa vie. Des remords l'avaient rongé, et le rongeaient toujours. Ses amis faisaient comme si de rien n'était, mais il n'était pas aveugle : Sirius, le soir, avait un regard vide qui se perdait dans les flammes vacillantes de la cheminée de la salle commune. Peter les observait plus ou moins discrètement du coin des yeux, incapable d'intervenir. Franck avait essayé d'en parler, un soir, dans le dortoir. Gwenog avait affiché cet air pincé qui la caractérisait quand elle savait qu'elle avait fait une bêtise. Lily évitait de les croiser, mais quand par erreur ses yeux se posaient sur ceux de James, une gêne les faisaient aussitôt fuir. Même Remus se taisait, signe qu'il n'avait rien à dire pour justifier ce qu'ils avaient laissé faire. Car dans les jours qui suivirent cette attaque au Ministère, ils réalisèrent tous à quel point ils auraient dû agir, comme l'avait dit James. Cet homme, qu'ils avaient laissé parvenir à ses fins, avait fait des choses encore plus graves qu'ils auraient pu l'imaginer. Il n'avait pas simplement été fouiller dans les bureaux, non… Il avait tué Millicent Bagnold, le Ministre de la Magie. Il avait pris le commandement de la communauté magique. Il avait instauré un nouveau gouvernement, un gouvernement fidèle à ses idéaux. Il avait pour nom Philip Rush. James ne le connaissait pas vraiment, mais il lui suffisait de jeter un coup d'œil aux visages inquiets de ses parents pour comprendre qu'ils avaient fait une grave erreur, en le laissant monter jusqu'au dernier étage. Et la Gazette l'aidait à se forger une opinion, qui, il fallait bien le dire, était tout sauf positive. Même Sirius lui avait dit que Rush était le genre de politiciens que sa famille suivait depuis des années. Tant de choses qui le tourmentaient et pesaient sur sa conscience depuis des jours et des jours.

Et il n'était pas au bout de ses peines : son père, devant la gravité de la situation et le manque de réaction assez surprenant de la part de son fils qui, d'habitude, était toujours le premier à poser des questions, avait décidé de le convoquer, puis de convoquer ses amis. Il leur avait d'ors et déjà envoyé une lettre pour leur expliquer ce qu'il attendait d'eux, avec l'adresse du manoir écrite de la main d'Oboulo, le gardien du secret d'Æternum Asylus. D'ailleurs, c'était l'une des seules choses que son père avait faites au manoir, ces derniers temps. Lui et Rosanna étaient toujours partis au Ministère (comme ils tentaient de lui faire croire) ou ailleurs : James doutait fortement que ses parents se donnent tant de mal pour servir un gouvernement comme celui qui se mettait petit à petit en place. Ils allaient sûrement à Poudlard voir Dumbledore, et peut-être aussi rendre visite à certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. En tout cas, ils faisaient sûrement tout sauf aller lécher les bottes de Rush, un de leurs ennemis. Mais là encore, ils semblaient estimer préférable de ne rien lui dire, à sa grande déception. N'avait-il pas prouvé qu'il était lui aussi capable de s'en sortir dans les pires situations en allant se battre au Ministère ? Mais en même temps, n'avait-il pas prouvé par la même occasion qu'il était encore immature et bien trop téméraire ?

James soupira. Il avait eu raison. Rien n'allait plus. Ils étaient vivants, mais vivants pour voir leur pays dériver vers le Mal. Car Rush était un homme du Mal. Il y avait Voldemort, et il y avait Rush. Deux hommes, deux terreurs. L'un d'eux agissait comme bon lui semblait, grand maître exalté par des fous furieux encagoulés. L'autre nécessitait pour agir d'un gouvernement, d'hommes qui le suivraient par crainte, et qui lui obéiraient pour ne pas trahir le Ministère. Lequel des deux allait le mieux réussir, là était la question. Mais cela n'importait pas tant que ça au fond, car désormais, le véritable problème était qu'il n'y avait pas un mais deux hommes à abattre.

Catastrophique était la situation. Désespérant était l'avenir. Terrifiante était la pensée de tenir tête à ces deux sorciers. Il suffisait d'aller vérifier l'état du hall d'entrée du Ministère pour réaliser l'ampleur des dégâts quand deux têtes aux mauvaises intentions prenaient pour cible un lieu commun. Le hall était dévasté, et souillé du sang des centaines de victimes qui s'étaient battues pour cet endroit. Lors de l'attaque, Voldemort et Rush avaient lutté ensemble. Voilà quel en avait été le résultat. Destruction, horreur et douleur pour tant de familles déchirées. Voldemort était un homme solitaire. Williams Potter avait assuré qu'il ne s'allierait pas à Rush, à moins d'y voir un certain intérêt. Pour le moment, Rush ne faisait que s'installer à la tête du pays, et n'avait pas vraiment d'autorité. Voldemort ne l'allierait pas avec lui tant qu'il serait en cet état de faiblesse. Faiblesse… C'était le mot que Mr Potter avait employé, mais James avait suffisamment écouté en cours d'histoire de la magie (ou du moins, Remus lui avait assez bien prêté ses notes) pour qu'il sache que quelqu'un qui commençait à censurer la presse après seulement quelques jours à la tête de la communauté magique et qui inquiétait tant ses parents (ça, il l'avait appris tout seul) n'était pas si faible que ça.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Deux fois. Ce n'était pas un maraudeur.

_-_J'y vais, si tu veux, dit Sirius en se levant.

Le jeune homme devait être à peu près dans le même état léthargique que son meilleur ami. Il trouva pourtant la motivation pour aller ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Sans un mot, il accueillit le nouvel arrivant, et sans un mot, il se rassit contre le mur. James ne regarda même pas de qui il s'agissait. Son père ou sa mère, sans doute. Il n'avait pas envie de leur parler avant le moment fatidique où il devrait leur avouer toute la vérité. Il allait l'avouer. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il ne voulait pas mentir à ses parents sur un sujet si important.

_-_Euh… Bonsoir, James…

James sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. C'était Lily.

_-_Salut, murmura-t-il.

Silence.

_-_Je peux m'asseoir ? tenta timidement la jeune fille.

James hocha la tête. Elle s'assit sur son lit. Son sur lit, à côté de lui… En d'autres circonstances, il aurait hurlé de joie. Lily Evans, la femme de sa vie, la personne de tous ses désirs, la fille de tous ses fantasmes, venait de s'asseoir sur son lit, et n'en était pas gênée, ni même agacée. Elle était tout simplement assise, à regarder autour d'elle la chambre de celui qu'elle avait tant haï. James n'en croyait même pas ses yeux. Mais si Milicent Bagnold avait pu être tuée par un fou ayant pris l'apparence d'un vieux moldu, tout était possible…

_-_Les autres doivent arriver ? demanda-t-elle. Gwenog a dû trouver une excuse pour sa mère avant de partir, mais les autres ?

_-_Les autres vont arriver, oui, dit doucement James, sans quitter des yeux sa malle.

_-_Oula, tu n'as pas l'air bien, toi… remarqua Lily. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_-_Il a été convoqué par son père, voilà ce qui passe, soupira Sirius. T'inquiète, James, ça va bien se passer !

James ne répondit pas.

_-_Mais… Ton père, il est si dur que ça ? s'enquit Lily. Enfin je veux dire, Remus m'avait dit un jour que tu tenais vraiment à lui…

_-_Il peut être dur, sévère et merveilleux à la fois, dit seulement James. Pour rien au monde je ne désirerais un autre père.

_-_Mais tu crois qu'il va t'en vouloir d'avoir laissé Rush dans cet ascenseur, c'est ça ? demanda Lily.

James fit oui de la tête.

_-_C'est un auror. Un des meilleurs, en plus. Alors fils ou pas, il a du mal à tolérer de telles erreurs…

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Rosanna passa sa tête à travers l'entrebâillement.

_-_Jamesie, tu viens ? Ton père et moi devons te parler…

James respira profondément et se leva.

_-_Sirius, je te laisse accueillir les autres, d'accord ? dit gentiment Mrs Potter. Tu leur diras que nous sommes avec James et que nous les écouterons ensuite, compris ?

Sirius hocha la tête et sourit.

_-_Allez-y, Rosanna. Je leur dirai…

James perçut son regard plein d'encouragements et jeta un coup d'œil à Lily, qui portait sur elle les siens, ses grands yeux verts en lesquels il voyait tout son avenir. Puis sa mère referma la porte, et il ne put plus que la regarder elle.

_-_C'est elle, la fameuse Lily Evans ? demanda malicieusement Rosanna.

James ne put répondre que par un grognement.

_-_Jolie jeune fille, commenta Rosanna. Avec de magnifiques yeux, il faut le reconnaître…

_-_Maman, j'ai pas besoin de toi pour ne faire la liste de toutes ses qualités, grommela James. Je les connais mieux que toi, à ce que je sache…

_-_C'est vrai. Je me suis juste laissée emportée par mon enthousiasme.

_-_Enthousiasme de quoi ? grogna James. De voir que ton fils aime une belle femme ? Tu craques, maman ! Ce qui se passe dehors est vraiment si terrible, pour que cette simple idée te mettes dans un tel état d'enthousiasme ?

Sa mère lui décocha un regard déçu qui lui serra le cœur.

_-_Excuse-moi, maman, soupira-t-il, j'aurai dû me taire. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. C'est juste que je suis tendu, et je perds un peu le contrôle de mes nerfs…

_-_A cela, ton père aurait répondu qu'un Potter se doit d'être toujours maître de ses émotions, rappela Rosanna.

_-_Je sais… Papa prend un peu trop toutes ces choses au sérieux, parfois… Si on l'écoutait, il faudrait être toujours calme, sans émotion qui ne se fait sentir…

James avait dit cela sur un ton de reproche, pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie. Son père était son héros, son modèle, mais avait tendance à oublier, ces derniers temps, qu'un sourire ou un éclat de rire n'étaient pas des crimes. Avec ce qui se passait dans le pays, son humeur s'était faite morose, et il aurait voulu que tout le monde autour de lui le soit. Et il avait réussi, puisque cette année, pas de réconfort et pas d'étreintes longues et affectueuses de sa part au retour de son fils de Poudlard. James avait senti son cœur se serrer. Il avait eu envie de lui réclamer cette dose d'amour à laquelle il avait le droit depuis des années et qui subitement était absente de leurs retrouvailles. Et il était allé se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère, qui lui avait expliqué que l'heure était grave et qu'il connaissait son père : il avait été élevé avec des principes et ne changerait pas.

_-_Ton père est perturbé par ce qui se passe en ce moment, c'est tout, dit tristement Rosanna. Et au fond, c'est pour toi, qu'il a peur. Pour ton avenir. Il ne veut pas que tu vives dans un pays gouverné par un homme comme Rush… Nous, on s'en fiche, nous sommes déjà des adultes et notre vie est faite. Et puis nous sommes deux aurors : quoiqu'il arrive, nous nous en sortirons toujours. Mais toi ? Tu es jeune, et tu as besoin de stabilité. Tout le monde a besoin de stabilité, surtout pour débuter dans la vie. Tu te marieras, mais à quoi ça servira si tes enfants grandiront dans un pays où toutes les libertés ont été supprimées ? C'est pour éviter ça que nous nous battons, et c'est pour éviter ça que ton père, en ce moment, semble mettre de côtés son devoir de père. Mais ce n'est qu'une impression, James, car tout ce qu'il fait, actuellement, il le fait pour toi. Ne l'oublie pas, mon fils, ne l'oublie jamais… Ton père ne vit que pour toi. Pour toi, pour moi et pour sa famille. Ne doute jamais de lui, même s'il omet de te le montrer…

_-_Je sais que Papa nous aime, assura James.

_-_Alors ne parle pas de lui avec cet air de reproche…

_-_J'ai l'impression que tu le défends comme si tu craignais que je me dispute avec lui… avoua James, les sourcils froncés. Mais je sais que c'est son travail, de se battre pour son pays, et je l'accepte très bien, même si j'admets que sa distance envers moi ne me laisse pas indifférent…

_-_Je sais que ton père compte beaucoup pour toi, Jamesie, dit calmement Rosanna, mais je sais aussi que tu n'es plus le petit garçon qui cédait à chacun de ses mots. Je vais te le dire honnêtement : il est très énervé par ce qui s'est passé au Ministère l'autre jour, et s'il trouve un responsable à ces événement, il lui fera passer un mauvais moment.

James déglutit avec peine.

_-_Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? bredouilla-t-il.

Rosanna sourit tristement.

_-_On ne peut rien cacher à sa mère, répondit-elle. Je vois dans ton regard que tu nous cache quelque chose. Je vois dans tes yeux, depuis que tu es rentré et surtout depuis que tu sais que ton père voudrait t'interroger sur cette attaque du Ministère, que quelque chose te tourmente.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte du bureau de Williams, mais James refusa de l'ouvrir. Il ne voulait pas affronter son père, qui lui poserait des questions et qui finirait par découvrir la vérité. Et comme sa mère ne semblait pas décidée à le faire à sa place, ils restèrent un instant là, immobiles, à continuer leur conversation.

_-_Je sais que cette chose qui te tracasse à un rapport plus ou moins direct avec l'attaque du Ministère. Et ton père l'a remarqué lui aussi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches, mais Williams pourrait très bien finir par t'accuser –plus ou moins justement, je te l'accorde. Et comme je l'ai dit, tu n'es plus ce petit garçon d'avant. Tu ne vas pas supporter l'injustice. Alors si cela venait à se produire, n'oublie pas ce que j'ai dit. Ton père fait tout ça pour toi…

_-_Ca ne me dis toujours pas pourquoi tu dis tout ça, Maman… murmura James.

Rosanna soupira.

_-_Entre, et tu verras…

James sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, dans la façon dont elle le regardait, et dans sa voix un peu trop triste. Cependant, il ne posa pas de questions et tourna la poignée lentement, respirant calmement pour se redonner du courage. Il n'allait pas avoir peur, tout de même ! Rosanna l'avait dit : il n'était plus le petit garçon d'avant, qui avait peur quand son père le convoquait et qui en même temps l'admirait en secret. C'était de ce même homme, qu'il s'agissait ! Cet homme qu'il aimait plus que lui-même, et qui avait fait de lui celui qu'il était ! Que pouvait-il arriver ?

_-_Assis-toi, fiston… dit Williams en désignant le fauteuil de cuir rouge dans lequel James s'asseyait toujours quand il devait affronter les interrogatoires de son père.

La dernière fois qu'il était venu, le jeune homme avait noté que le bureau était surchargé de dossiers du Ministère. Cette fois-ci, rien n'avait changé, et au-dessus d'une pile de rapports ayant l'air ennuyeux à mourir, il vit un exemplaire du dernier numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier –censuré avec le plus grand soin pour Philip Rush lui-même.

_-_Tu l'as lu ? demanda Williams en suivant son regard.

James s'assit à la suite de sa mère, qui avait pris place dans le fauteuil d'à côté.

_-_Non. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, ce matin. Je… J'ai dû…

Il se racla la gorge, pour gagner un peu de temps nécessaire à l'élaboration de son excuse. Le matin, il avait fouillé dans les albums photos dans le but de vérifier s'il n'y avait réellement aucun cliché pouvant l'aider à régler son problème avec les détraqueurs. Il avait fouillé toutes les étagères, et vidé tous les tiroirs, aidé de Sirius qui lui se chargeait de trier les vieux articles de presse que ses parents avaient conservés pour ils ne savaient quelle raison.

_-_Euh, j'ai dû avancer un peu mes devoirs, puisque Slughorn m'a encore bombardé, pour ces vacances. Ils parlent de quelque chose d'intéressant, dans ce numéro ?

_-_Non. Ce journal est devenu un véritable fumier. Du moins, ça l'est pour les gens qui comme nous savent la vérité…

_-_Quelle vérité ? s'enquit James.

_-_Celle qui raconte que ce chien galeux de Rush vire petit à petit tous les employés du Ministère qui refusent de se plier à sa volonté. Celle qui raconte que ce même chien galeux tente vainement de rallier à sa cause des gens honnêtes, comme nous, en n'hésitant pas à aller jusqu'au chantage. Celle qui raconte que le nombre de tués arbitrairement dans ce pays a fortement augmenté. Dois-je continuer ? lança Williams avec dédain.

_-_Le nombre de tués arbitrairement ? répéta James. Ce type tue des gens comme ça, sans raison valable ?

_-_Ouais… C'est ce que font les hommes dans son genre. Pour accéder au pouvoir, ils se font pas mal d'ennemis, et ils les suppriment, histoire de ne pas être remis en question… Voldemort fait pareil, non ?

_-_Mais…

Un doute vint assombrir encore plus les pensées de James.

_-_Vous, vous allez devenir ses ennemis aussi, non ? Vous allez vous opposer à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix trembla légèrement au début, mais il se força à la contrôler. Pas question de se faire passer pour un imbécile. Il était grand, désormais. Il devait se maîtriser, ne plus laisser paraître ses faiblesses.

_-_C'est une question à laquelle il vaut mieux ne pas répondre, dit seulement sa mère.

James se tourna avec espoir vers son père, mais celui-ci n'ajouta rien. Alors, la déception l'envahit à nouveau. Ils n'avaient pas voulu lui dire ce qu'ils faisaient à Poudlard. Et ils n'allaient pas lui dire s'ils étaient ou non en danger. D'un coup, il eut envie de briser le cadre qui n'avait pas bougé depuis ses années. Lui, main dans la main avec chacun de ses parents. Avec ce sourire insouciant, ce visage plein de malice ignorant encore tout des évènements à venir. Loin des temps de soucis qui viendraient perturber son futur…

_-_Il y a beaucoup de questions auxquelles vous ne daignez répondre, fit remarquer James. Pourquoi passez-vous à Poudlard au minimum une fois par semaine sans venir me voir ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'entends des hurlements dès que je m'approche d'un détraqueur ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous refusez inlassablement de m'avouer les vérités qui ne font pas plaisir à entendre ? Vous me prenez pour un gamin, c'est ça ? Pour vous, je suis toujours le petit Jamesie qui n'a pour but que de mettre ses profs à bout de nerfs ? Vous me pensez incapable de comprendre la gravité de la situation, c'est ça ? Vous pensez que je partirais en courant si vous me parliez de ce qui se passe réellement dans ce pays où je vais vivre ?

_-_Il est des choses qu'il vaut mieux garder secrètes jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu de les révéler, répliqua Williams d'un ton cassant. A quoi ça te servirait, de savoir ce que nous faisons à Poudlard ? Tu n'es pas même pas majeur, alors concentre-toi sur tes études et nous en reparlerons dans quelques années, quand tu seras vraiment en mesure de prendre ta vie en main. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu vis à Poudlard la plupart de ton temps. Ne t'occupe pas de nous. Tu es grand, maintenant. Tu peux comprendre que certaines choses doivent rester inconnues d'un maximum de personnes.

_-_Mais j'estime que c'est mon droit de savoir ce que font mes parents, persista James. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'un jour, McGonagall me convoque avec un mouchoir à la main et me dise : _Potter, vos géniteurs sont morts. Je suis désolée pour vous_. J'ai vu des gens mourir, l'autre jour, au Ministère. Vous n'avez plus le droit de faire comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. J'aurai dix-sept ans dans quelques mois, et vous continuez à vous comporter avec moi comme si j'allais en avoir sept.

_-_Si c'était le cas, je ne t'aurai jamais cédé cette dague, James, rappela Williams.

_-_Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, je serais un peu plus au courant des risques que vous prenez, rétorqua le jeune homme.

_-_Tu veux savoir les risques que nous prenons ? s'impatienta Williams. Tu veux savoir quel est notre quotidien, désormais ? Alors je vais te le dire, mon garçon !

_-_Williams… soupira Rosanna. Ne t'énerve pas, il veut juste comprendre notre choix !

_-_Il ne peut pas comprendre, répliqua sèchement Williams.

_-_Pourquoi ? Je suis trop bête, c'est ça ? gronda James.

_-_Non. Non…

Williams soupira et sembla se clamer un peu.

_-_Pas parce que tu es trop bête. Parce que tu n'as pas d'enfant.

James ne dit rien. Cela rejoignait ce qu'avait dit Rosanna. Mais était-ce une excuse ?

_-_Je ne vois pas ce que ça change, avoua-t-il.

_-_Ca change, tout justement… répondit Williams d'une voix lasse. Trouveras-tu cela normal si je te dis que la raison pour laquelle nous ne sommes pas allés te voir, c'était pour éviter les questions auxquelles nous finirions par répondre, ce qui au bout du compte te mettrait en danger ? Trouveras-tu cela normal si je te dis que la raison pour laquelle nous ne te disons pas ce que nous faisons de nos journées, c'est parce que si tu le savais réellement tu te mettrais dans un tel état de rage que tu serais capable de faire de grosses bêtises ? Et trouveras-tu normal si je ne te dis pas à quel point ton avenir est compromis depuis qu'un petit salaud a laissé Rush filer ? Non ? Et bien c'est parce que tu n'as pas d'enfant… Tu comprendras plus tard, James, que parfois, en dire trop est pire que ne pas en dire assez. Si j'avais répondu à toutes tes questions, sais-tu ce qui aurait pu t'arriver par la suite ? Non… Alors fais-nous confiance, et attends le bon moment… Tu finiras par savoir, de toute façon. Mais plus tard… James, tu m'écoutes ?

Williams avait froncé les sourcils et fixait son fils curieusement. James se mordit la lèvre. D'habitude, il buvait les paroles de son père : il venait de se trahir. Une phrase avait suffit à le trahir. _Depuis qu'un petit salaud avait laissé Rush filer_… Williams penserait-il toujours la même chose quand il saurait que le petit salaud en question n'était autre que son fils ?

_-_James, tu es sûr que ça va ? s'enquit Rosanna. Tu as l'air bizarre…

Bizarre, ce n'était pas vraiment le mot. Empli de honte, ou plein de remords auraient sans doute mieux convenu. Qu'allaient-ils dire quand ils apprendraient la vérité ? _Un petit salaud_… Son père l'avait insulté. Indirectement, et inconsciemment, mais il l'avait insulté. N'était-ce pas suffisant pour savoir quelle serait sa réaction quelques minutes plus tard, quand il leur dirait tout ?

_-_James, ça va ? répéta Rosanna, inquiète. Tu as de la fièvre ? Tu sembles sur le point de défaillir !

Elle se leva et porta une main au front de son fils, mais se jugea pas nécessaire d'insister sur l'hypothèse du mal de crâne.

_-_Tu es très pâle, James… assura Mr Potter. Et tu as l'air de débarquer d'une autre planète, comme si tu étais perdu dans tes pensées… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

James ne répondit pas.

_-_Dois-je prendre ton silence pour un « oui » ?

James osa affronter son regard, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son père. Il y trouva un mélange d'angoisse et son éternelle fermeté, meilleure amie de sa perpétuelle assurance dans tous les domaines, mais aucun signe soupçonneux. Williams était visiblement loin de penser que son fils pût être le responsable des derniers évènements, ce responsable qu'il cherchait avec tant de hargne pour lui faire payer les horreurs qu'il avait commises. Comment lui dire ?

_-_James, j'aimerais que tu me répondes, s'impatienta Williams. Est-ce que oui ou non, quelque chose ne va pas ?

James respira profondément et prit son courage à deux mains. Tant pis pour la déception qu'il allait faire naître dans ces yeux, il devait assumer. Son père préférerait l'apprendre de sa bouche plutôt que de celle de Rush en personne. Quant à sa mère… Elle comprendrait, comme toujours. Williams et elle avaient toujours aimé différemment leur fils. Ou du moins, ils avaient toujours eu des façons différentes de lui montrer qu'ils l'aimaient, car au fond, James savait que quoi qui ait pu arriver, et quoi qui puisse arriver par la suite, il comptait autant pour eux que leur propre personne, voire même plus. Tous deux étaient prêts à mourir pour lui, après tout, non ? Mais Williams avait préféré faire de son fils un homme dès son plus jeune âge, en lui inculquant les principes avec lesquels il avait lui-même été élevé, quitte à se montrer parfois distant et sec avec lui. Il ne lui avait jamais clairement montré son amour, même s'il le laissait parfaitement deviner. A aucun de ces moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, Williams ne l'avait pris dans ses bras (sauf si le jeu le lui permettait), mais ces regards attendris qu'il jetait à son fils malgré lui, ces éclats de rire pleins de sincérité, ces sourires rassurants n'étaient-ils pas des preuves d'amour bien suffisantes ?

Rosanna, elle, avait toujours été une « maman confidente », comme James le racontait à ses amis quand il était petit. Toujours à son écoute, et à tout moment prête à le serrer dans ses bras pour le couvrir de baisers emplis de tendresse. Mais jamais elle n'avait tenté de faire de lui un véritable Potter, tel que la tradition familiale l'exigeait. Quand son père était trop rude avec lui, elle allait le voir en secret pour lui dire d'être plus gentil la prochaine fois. Et Williams prenait bien le soin de lui obéir, parce que son fils était son bien le plus précieux. James avait mis du temps avant de comprendre cela. C'était sa mère qui, à maintes et maintes reprises, avait dû lui expliquer que si Williams était si dur, c'était parce qu'il voulait faire de lui un homme fort et sûr de lui, qui ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds et qui serait le maître de sa vie –vie qui serait forcément heureuse s'il était bien dans sa peau. Et pour être bien dans sa peau, il fallait qu'il soit un dominant, et non pas un dominé. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'il soit comme son père : un vrai Potter… James connaissait ce discours par cœur, tellement il l'avait entendu, et tellement il se l'était répété pour tenter de le comprendre. Avec du recul, il n'y trouvait plus rien de bien compliqué, mais le petit garçon de l'époque avait eu du mal à saisir le sens de ce message : l'avenir semble loin, quand on est haut comme trois pommes…

Le jeune homme se racla la gorge se serra ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis.

_-_Le petit salaud dont tu parlais, c'est…

Mais la suite se perdit dans sa gorge. Néanmoins, ses deux parents froncèrent simultanément les sourcils.

_-_Tu sais son nom ? demanda Rosanna.

James fit oui de la tête.

_-_C'est moi…

Il avait dit cela très calmement, malgré les battements de son cœur qui ne cessaient de s'accélérer à chacun de ses souffles. Et le silence qui s'ensuivit n'arrangea pas son état de nervosité, alors que ses parents ne disaient rien pendant quelques secondes, le temps pour eux d'accepter la nouvelle, malgré l'improbabilité qu'elle pouvait suggérer.

_-Toi_ ? répéta Williams, incrédule. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_-_C'est moi qui ai laissé filer Rush, reprit James en se forçant à paraître calme et posé.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, puisque que Sirius avait été là avec lui et c'était lui qui avait insisté pour que Rush, qu'ils avaient pris pour un vieil homme, monte avec eux dans l'ascenseur, mais pouvait-il vraiment dénoncer son ami ?

_-_Toi qui as… Toi qui as… bredouilla Williams. Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

_-_Alors voilà donc la raison de ces regards troublés… murmura Rosanna. Cela prouve une nouvelle fois la justesse de l'instinct féminin…

_-_Comment ça ? lança Williams en se tournant vers sa femme. Tu le savais ?

_-_Je me doutais bien qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose dans le genre, dit Rosanna en haussant les épaules. James se sentait mal à chaque fois que le nom de Rush revenait sur le tapis, alors…

_-_Alors quoi ? s'exclama furieusement Mr Potter. Alors tu as fait comme si de rien n'était, c'est ça ? Sans m'en parler, évidemment ! Tu avais peur que je m'énerve sur ton fils, c'est ça ?

_-_C'est aussi le tien, je te rappelle, s'énerva Rosanna. Tu sembles l'avoir oublié, ces derniers temps ! Tu n'as que deux mots à la bouche : vengeance, et Rush ! Alors oui, j'avais peur que tu t'énerves, mais j'ai eu raison !

_-_Oui tu as eu raison ! gronda Williams. Parce que ça fait près d'une semaine que je me tue à chercher qui a pu être assez stupide, pour ne pas dire autre chose, pour laisser Rush parvenir à ses fins, et j'apprends que c'est mon propre fils ce petit imbécile que je traquais ! Alors oui, je m'énerve ! OUI, JE M'ENERVE !

Williams tapa violemment du poing sur son bureau, si bien que le cadre tomba et se brisa au sol. James regarda avec horreur les morceaux éparpillés sur le tapis, serrant si fort les accoudoirs de son siège que ses jointures en étaient blanches, se mordant si fort la lèvre pour ne pas supplier son père de se calmer que le goût métallique du sang commençait à se faire sentir. Les yeux de son père lançaient des éclairs. Son air dur avait quelque chose d'effrayant. D'un coup, James eut l'impression d'être un des mangemorts qu'il pourchassait à longueur de journée et comprit sans peine pourquoi il était l'un des meilleurs aurors que le Ministère avait formés. Mais ce regard assassin, ce n'était d'habitude pas à lui qu'il était réservé, et il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour il lui serait adressé. Rien à voir avec cette lueur de contrariété qu'il redoutait. Et soudain, il trouva stupide le comportement qu'il avait eu jusqu'alors : il avait toujours fui la déception alors qu'elle n'était rien comparée à ce que son père pouvait faire.

_-_Mon propre fils… répéta Mr Potter comme s'il ne pouvait pas y croire. James, si tu savais comme tu me déçois…

James baissa les yeux encore plus bas qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

_-_Je ne savais pas qui il était, se justifia-t-il en déglutissant avec peine. Il n'avait pas sa vraie apparence, et…

_-_Et vous auriez dû vous méfier quand même ! riposta Williams. Tu n'es pas excusable, James.

_-_Pas excusable ?

James sentit le désespoir monter en lui comme une flèche.

_-_Pas excusable, c'est à dire ?

_-_C'est à dire que j'ai été déçu au plus haut point et que je ne sais pas si je te pardonnerai un jour de l'énorme erreur que tu as commise…

_-_Cette histoire te rend dingue, Williams, lança sèchement Rosanna. Complètement malade. C'est à ton fils, que tu parles, bon sang !

_-_Fils ou pas, ça ne change rien ! Je tiens toujours mes promesses, Rosanna, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je m'étais promis de ne jamais pardonner celui qui avait permis à Rush de mener ce pays à sa fin. Il y a déjà des dizaines n'honorables sorciers qui sont morts par ta bêtise, James… C'est impardonnable…

_-_Mais papa, je ne savais pas qui était cet homme ! se désespéra James. Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir à vie pour quelque chose que… que je n'ai pas voulu !

_-_Ne t'ai-je pas répété à plusieurs reprises de toujours te méfier et d'écouter ton instinct en cas de doute ? Tu étais au beau milieu d'une bataille ! Comment as-tu pu être assez stupide pour te laisser berner ?

_-Je ne savais pas_ !

_-_Ne fais confiance à personne dont tu ignores la provenance. C'est l'une des premières choses que je t'ai enseignées, James… dit sèchement Williams. Tu étais prévenu. Je t'avais dit de faire attention.

_-_Il a voulu bien faire ! le défendit Rosanna. Will, tu ne peux être si injuste avec lui !

_-_Injuste ? répéta Williams comme si c'était la chose la plus stupide qu'elle ait pu dire. Où vois-tu de l'injustice, ici ? Notre fils a été plus idiot que n'importe quel verracrasse, et tu trouves que je suis injuste en lui faisant la morale ?

_-_Comparer ton fils de verracrasse, oui, c'est injuste, et choquant de ta part ! gronda Rosanna en se levant et en tapant à son tour contre le bureau.

Elle écrasa un des morceaux de verre du cadre et le réduit en miettes. James n'aurait su décrire ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Un vague désir de s'enfuir, pour ne jamais revenir, ou bien de tenter l'impossible pour se racheter, même si cela devait le transformer en meurtrier. Un vague désir de tout laisser tomber, aussi. Tout laisser tomber et se laisser tout doucement aller jusqu'à la mort. Ce serait aller à l'encontre des principes Potter, mais quitte à être détesté par son père, ou traité de verracrasse, autant l'être pour deux raisons plutôt qu'une…

_-_Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir conscience des horreurs qui sortent de la bouche, Williams, et je te jure que si je ne te respectais pas autant, je te giflerais jusqu'à ce que tu t'excuses ! rétorqua Rosanna en tuant son mari du regard. Tu es beau, avec tes grands principes de loyauté et tes belles paroles, mais il me semble que ne jamais être injuste est l'un de ces principes auxquels tu t'accroches comme une sangsue depuis ta plus tendre enfance !

_-_Et l'assassinat de Milicent Bagnold, ce n'était pas injuste pour elle, peut-être ? tempêta Williams. Et tous ces morts depuis que Rush est au pouvoir, ce n'est pas injuste non plus, pour toi ?

_-_Si, c'est injuste, mais ça ne t'oblige pas à parler ainsi de James !

Ce dernier se contentait d'observer ses parents, son sentiment de malaise augmentant à chaque seconde, et son estomac se retournant à chaque fois que l'un d'eux haussait le ton. Si ça continuait, ils allaient en venir aux mains, et tout ça par sa faute. Quelle idée il avait eue de débarquer au Ministère de cette façon !

_-_Il n'y est pour rien, si Rush a tué Milicent ! reprit Rosanna.

_-Il l'a laissé filer_,_ bon sang_,_ tu comprends ça_ ?

_-_Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre, à ton avis ?

_-_Résister, comme je le lui ai toujours appris !

_-_Résister ? _Résister_ ?

Rosanna sembla sur le point de tout casser. Les poings serrés par la rage, le visage rougi et déformé par la fureur, elle plissa les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'une fente assassine.

_-_Et résister jusqu'à quoi ? dit-elle dans un murmure surchargé de menace. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse tuer lui aussi ? C'est ce que tu aurais voulu ?

Williams ne répondit pas.

_-_Dis-moi, Will, c'est ce que tu aurais voulu ? Tu aurais voulu que ton fils se batte héroïquement pour son pays, comme tu le fais toi-même, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tué comme… comme quoi au juste ? Un vulgaire _verracrasse_ ?

A nouveau, Mr Potter garda le silence.

_-_Ta rancœur envers Rush te fait perdre complètement les pédales, mon chéri…

James, quand elle prononça ses derniers mots, eut l'impression qu'un orage allait éclater dans la pièce tellement l'atmosphère était tendue. _Mon chéri_… Elle l'avait dit avec tant de fermeté que ces deux mots en devenaient ridicules et n'avaient plus aucun sens. Il n'aurait pu expliquer pourquoi, mais elle le fit penser à une tigresse sauvage, prête à bondir.

_-_Alors réponds-moi si oui ou non, tu voulais que ton fils se batte et finisse par se faire tuer – car, il faut bien le dire, contre un homme comme Rush il n'avait aucune chance…

James ne songea même pas à s'indigner de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il n'en avait ni l'envie, ni l'arrogance. Oui, il se serait fait tué s'il avait provoqué Rush en duel.

_-_Tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est que de toute façon, il n'avait rien à faire au Ministère ce jour-là, trancha Williams.

_-_Est-ce une façon de dire oui ? Ou est-ce une façon pour toi d'éviter lâchement de reconnaître que tu es allé trop loin ?

Williams la fusilla du regard et un instant ils semblèrent lutter silencieusement avec pour seules armes leurs deux yeux, plissés et immobiles dans leurs orbites. Leurs paupières ne clignèrent pas, ou très peu, et seule la respiration saccadée de James vint rompre le silence parfait mais tendu qui emplissait le bureau. Enfin, Williams se tourna vers lui et le toisa un instant, puis lui demanda de sortir. Calmement, mais James sut qu'il valait mieux qu'il obéisse. Laisser sa mère seule dans cet état le gênait un peu, et il aurait voulu rester, mais pouvait-il refuser ? Pouvait-il prendre le risque d'aggraver sa situation ?

Alors, même si son cœur lui intimait de rester, il se leva et regagna le dortoir. Pendant une minute, il resta derrière la porte, à écouter ce qui se passait, mais aucun son ne parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il en déduisit que ses parents y avaient jeté un sortilège d'impassibilité, et, avec le sentiment que tout était encore pire maintenant, il sortit et dirigea ses pas vers sa chambre, où tous ses amis devaient être réunis, désormais. Et il se fit à l'idée qu'après le regard de son père, ce serait les leurs qu'il devrait affronter, car aucun d'eux ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état…

* * *

_-_James, raconte-moi ! supplia Sirius. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ses camarades s'étaient montrés compatissants. Quand il était entré, ils avaient vu le chagrin qui se lisait sur tout son visage, et ils lui avaient laissé de la place sur son lit. Il les avait remercié mentalement et s'était laissé tomber sur son matelas, en prenant bien le soin d'enfouir sa tête dans son oreiller. Mais son attitude avait bien sûr attisé les curiosités, et Sirius ne cessait de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Il allait s'arrêter, James le savait. Sirius n'ignorait pas que tant qu'ils seraient entourés, il ne dirait rien. Mais ils ne seraient pas seuls avant la tombée de la nuit, puisque les réseaux de cheminée étaient saturés depuis que Rush avait remplacé Milicent Bagnold.

_-_Ton père t'a demandé si tu savais quelque chose au sujet de Rush ? demanda Franck. Mon père a refusé de m'en parler, à moi…

_-_Ouais, on peut dire qu'il m'en a parlé, en effet, ronchonna James en retirant sa tête de son oreiller. Je m'en suis surtout bien pris dans ma figure !

Il poussa un juron et laissa mollement retomber sa tête.

_-_Et toi, tu lui as parlé de notre secret ? s'enquit Gwenog.

James marmonna quelque chose qui fut étouffé par son oreiller, mais la jeune fille comprit tout de même que la réponse était affirmative.

_-_Tu avais promis de n'en parler à personne… reprocha-t-elle.

_-_C'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment eu le choix, grogna James en se redressant, son oreiller dans les bras, pressé contre lui.

_-_On a toujours le choix, rétorqua Lily.

_-_Et bien cette fois je ne l'ai pas eu, dit sèchement James.

Il lui jeta un regard noir qui ne la perturba pas le moins du monde.

_-_Tu vas sans doute me dire que ton père est si redoutable que tu n'as pas pu tenir ta parole ? lança-t-elle.

_-_Lily, par pitié, tais-toi, ordonna James. Tu ne vas pas commencer à me saouler avec tes histoires, ok ?

_-_Aucun de nous n'a rompu le serment qu'on s'était fait, persista Lily. Tu trouves ça normal ? Tu t'appelles Potter donc tu as tous les droits, c'est ça ?

James serra les points.

_-_Lily, je t'en supplie, ne viens pas m'énerver, ce n'est pas du tout le moment, mais alors pas du tout…

_-_Par contre c'est le moment de ne pas tenir ta promesse…

_-_Lily, arrête, intervint Remus. James n'a peut-être pas pu mentir à ses parents sur une chose aussi importante…

_-_On l'a tous fait, alors pourquoi pas lui ? demanda Lily.

_-_Parce que nous, nous n'avons pas des parents aurors, répondit Sirius comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Tes parents à toi sont des moldus. Que tu leur racontes ou pas, ça ne change rien, puisqu'ils s'en fichent et qu'ils ne comprendraient rien, mais lui, comment il fait pour regarder ses parents en face, hein ? Mr et Mrs Potter passent leur temps à lutter contre les forces du mal. Comment veux-tu que James garde un tel secret ? Ca reviendrait à trahir leur confiance !

_-_Franck aussi a des parents qui sont aurors, et il n'a rien dit, réfuta Lily. Potter n'a aucune excuse.

_-_Je croyais qu'il était devenu ton ami ?

_-_Non, mon camarade seulement…

_-_Bon sang, Lily, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! gronda James. Non, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse, mais quand tu seras en face de mon père, tout à l'heure, tu réaliseras à quel point c'est dur de lui mentir.

_-_Pourquoi ? Il fait peur ? se moqua Lily. Ou alors c'est toi qui as peur de lui…

_-_Lily, c'est bon, arrête ! soupira Hestia.

_-_C'est clair, tu vas trop loin, là, acquiesça Gwenog. James nous a balancés, tant pis, que veux-tu que je te dise ? J'ai entendu parler de son père, apparemment c'est un auror formidable… Tous les mangemorts ont peur de tomber sur lui…

_-_Je ne vous ai pas balancés, assura James. J'ai dit qu'il n'y avait que moi.

_-_Enfin quelque chose de censé qui sort de ta bouche, Potter…

_-_Lily, ça suffit, maintenant ! grogna Franck. Je connais Williams, et James ne ment pas quand il dit que c'est difficile de lui cacher la vérité. Il a une façon te mettre les gens en confiance, de les regarder, qui fait que… je ne sais pas… Cet homme est tellement charismatique, tellement impressionnant, tellement gentil, aussi, qu'on ne peut que se sentir bien, quand il nous interroge –sauf bien sûr quand c'est un mage noir, qu'il interroge. D'après mon père, dans ces cas-là, il est redoutable.

_-_Franck dit vrai, certifia James. Ne le juge pas avant de le connaître, Lily…

_-_Seulement lui, il a le sens de l'honneur et il tient ses promesses, rétorqua la jeune fille. Je te jure que si jamais il nous arrive quelque chose…

_-_Il ne vous arrivera rien, jeune demoiselle, assura Rosanna en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

Elle avait retrouvé son sourire et ses yeux leur vive lueur, mais James sut qu'elle se forçait à paraître naturelle. D'un signe de tête, elle indiqua aux jeunes sorciers la direction du bureau, et osa poser un regard sur James. Le temps d'une seconde, il revit cette tristesse sur son visage, mais quand elle referma la porte, il n'en restait plus rien. Alors il se rallongea et demeura seul dans sa chambre, à méditer de sombres pensées.

Comment tout cela avait-il pu arriver ? Quelques années auparavant, tout allait pour le mieux. James le petit garçon vivait le plus paisiblement possible dans ce manoir si grand mais si chaleureux, en compagnie de ses parents qu'il considérait comme les meilleurs du monde. Le matin, sa mère venait le réveiller en lui déposant un baiser sur le front, et lui préparait son petit-déjeuner selon sa demande. Son père avait toujours travaillé un peu plus qu'elle, mais avait tout de même été très présent. Le soir, ils jouaient ensemble pendant de longs moments, et James se transformait tantôt en dresseur d'hippogriffes, tantôt en auror, tantôt en médicomage. Ils riraient, riaient, jusqu'à ce que sa mère intervienne et le mette au lit. Alors elle lui racontait des histoires, de cette voix douce qui le berçait jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte, et qu'il sente à peine sur son front les baisers de ses parents. Le week-end, sa mère lui apprenait à lire et à écrire, à compter les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue (la dernière nouveauté en matière de confiseries) qu'elle lui achetait quand elle revenait de Londres, et ils s'amusaient à dessiner. Tout d'abord n'importe quoi, puis des sorciers, des animaux et des plantes. Grâce à cela, il n'avait jamais eu de mal à tracer des croquis en botanique.

Son père, lui, profitait des week-ends pour lui enseigner les quelques bases de la sorcellerie. Toujours se méfier d'un objet dont on ne sait pas la provenance, ou faire attention à ne pas privilégier la facilité face au doute. Il glissait ça et là des principes auxquels il tenait : le sens de la famille, la loyauté, le courage, l'honneur, le dévouement… Tant de qualités dont le sens échappait parfois au petit garçon qu'il était cette année-là.

Les mois étaient passés, et il avait grandi dans ce milieu sain. Il n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Ses parents l'avaient aimé, et il les avait aimés. Rapidement, son père était devenu son héros, celui auquel il faudrait ressembler par la suite, et sa mère celle qu'il faudrait protéger jusqu'à son dernier souffle pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle lui avait donné. Pas les biens matériels, mais son amour, sa confiance, son soutien. Plus tard, James avait compris que son père lui en avait donné autant, mais d'une autre manière. Mais cette manière n'avait pas été très claire aux yeux du petit garçon.

Puis, on avait commencé à murmurer un nom. On le chuchotait, car on en avait peur. Ce Voldemort tuait. Ce Voldemort déchirait les familles. Ce Voldemort était considéré comme une menace aux yeux du Ministère. Ce Voldemort était donc forcément dangereux… Et il avait commencé à faire régner la terreur. On avait cessé de prononcer son nom. Ce Voldemort était devenu Vous-Savez-Qui. Il avait contraint ses parents à travailler beaucoup plus. Pendant une période, James avait dû demeurer seul au manoir en compagnie d'Oboulo. Ses parents, pendant cette période, étaient rentrés tard, avec des nouvelles toujours plus démoralisantes. Ou du moins, c'était ce que le petit James avait déduit en voyant leurs visages sombres et tristes quand il les avait écoutés derrière la porte du bureau de son père. Car il n'avait rien compris à ce qu'ils avaient dit. A cet âge, on ne sait pas réellement ce que sont les idéaux des sangs-purs, ni ce que le mot « racisme » veut dire. On ne sait pas non plus qui sont ces « Mangemorts », pas plus que ce qu'est une « Marque des Ténèbres ». On comprend seulement qu'il y a des gens qui meurent, et souvent, ça suffit à faire comprendre que les temps de paix ne sont plus qu'un passé.

Et en grandissant dans cette ambiance brusquement si différente, il avait appris à être fort. Son père avait tout fait pour qu'il s'endurcisse. Les principes Potter avaient été répétés et répétés à mesure que les onze ans du petit James arrivaient. Il lui avait expliqué que désormais, il était assez grand pour comprendre que le petit monde paisible, c'était fini. Que maintenant, il allait devoir vivre dans un monde en pleine guerre contre ce mage noir qu'il n'avait pas nommé. Que tout ce qu'il lui avait enseigné servirait à faire de lui un homme capable de survivre une fois qu'il serait seul dans ce monde, et à le rendre prêt à continuer la lutte contre le mal une fois qu'il en aurait l'âge. James avait hoché la tête, et s'était senti fier des espoirs que son père plaçait en lui.

Il était allé à Poudlard, et avait ramené des résultats plus que satisfaisants pendant deux années. Ses parents l'avaient félicité, chacun à sa façon : sa mère en le couvrant de tendresse, et son père en lui affirmant qu'il était un digne Potter. Et bizarrement, aucun de ses deux parents ne lui avait fait plus plaisir que l'autre. Ce mélange d'amour et de dureté emplie de fierté était ce dont il avait besoin pour se sentir bien : la tendresse pour être certain qu'on l'aimait, et fierté et dureté pour lui montrer qu'il ne les décevrait pas s'il restait fort. Ainsi, quand en troisième année il manqua de redoubler, leur déception fut pour lui comme un déclic. Il s'était senti horriblement mal et avait réalisé que ce n'était pas la meilleure manière de les remercier pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. Il s'était fait la promesse de ne plus jamais laisser son petit bonheur l'emporter sur la raison, et il s'était remis au travail. D'ailleurs, il avait tenu sa promesse : n'était-il pas devenu animagus ? Ses parents ne le savaient pas, mais ils auraient été extrêmement fiers s'il les avait mis au courant.

Et cette année, les ennuis étaient arrivés. Voldemort avait dû passer à la vitesse supérieure, ou passer à des plus grandes ambitions, car ses parents s'étaient mis à travailler encore plus. Le comportement de son père en avait subi les conséquences : avec lui, plus le droit à l'erreur. Où était-donc passé le Williams de l'ancienne époque ? Ce Williams-là n'aurait jamais pu comparer son fils adoré à un verracrasse. Ce Williams-là n'aurait jamais pu lui en vouloir, et aurait surtout été heureux que son fils adoré parvienne à sauver sa vie face à un homme tel que Rush. Mais ce n'était pas ce Williams-là qui lui avait parlé dans son bureau. Ce Williams à qui il avait parlé était différent, et ne vivait plus que pour sauver son pays de la crise qui l'attendait. Cause très noble, mais jusqu'où irait-il ? Jusqu'à en vouloir à son fils jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Jusqu'à faire comme si ces merveilleux moments qu'ils avaient vécus n'avaient jamais existé ?

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et le sortit de sa torpeur. Il grommela un « entrer », bien qu'il n'ait aucune envie de voir du monde. Ce fut Oboulo qui poussa la porte doucement en s'inclinant bien bas.

_-_Deux personnes du Ministère voudraient parler à un membre de la famille, monsieur. Oboulo n'a pas voulu déranger, alors Oboulo est venu vous chercher, monsieur.

_-_Qui ça, du Ministère ? marmonna James.

_-_Oboulo ne sait pas leurs noms, monsieur. Mais Oboulo a déjà vu la petite fille qui les accompagne.

_-_Comment elle s'appelle ?

James se leva avec lassitude et le suivit dans le couloir. Une boule naquit dans son ventre quand il passa devant le bureau, et il se mit à imaginer ce qui pouvait bien s'y passer. Peut-être que Sirius se dénonçait pour partager la faute, ou peut-être étaient-ils tous entrain de prendre sa défense, d'assurer que Rush avait l'air vraiment inoffensif. Ou peut-être encore que Williams était entrain de les réprimander autant que lui pour une erreur qu'ils n'avaient pas commise…

_-_Oboulo croit qu'elle s'appelle Gerry, mais n'est pas sûr du prénom de la petite Bones, répondit l'elfe.

_-_Gerry Bones est avec les deux du Ministère ? demanda James, surpris.

Il se souvint alors du visage pâle et sans vie de Mr Bones, dans le hall du Ministère, et sentit son cœur se serrer.

_-_Oui, monsieur.

James soupira et descendit l'escalier en sautant une marche sur deux. Gerry Bones était bel et bien là, entre deux hommes que James n'avait jamais vus. L'un était presque aussi petit que la jeune fille, et ne la dépassait que d'une seule tête. Plutôt corpulent et entièrement vêtu de vert bouteille, il faisant tourner dans ses mains un chapeau melon également vert, et s'était paré d'une cape à fines rayures bleues qui jurait avec sa cravate rouge vif. L'autre devait être aussi grand que Dumbledore et n'avait pas cette moustache touffue qu'avait son collègue. Une simple robe noire composait sa tenue et il toisa James quand celui-ci arriva en face d'eux. Mais le jeune homme ne se laissa pas démonter, et après avoir adressé un petit sourire à Gerry, il les invita à s'asseoir dans les fauteuils du salon. Oboulo vint aussitôt rajouter une grosse bûche au feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

_-_Evan Harper, membre de la brigade de police magique, dit le grand homme en tendant une main que James serra brièvement. Et voici mon collègue, Cornelius Fudge, membre du département des accidents et catastrophes magiques. Nous venons au sujet de cette petite, orpheline depuis peu. Vos parents sont-ils là ?

_-_Ils sont occupés, répondit James non sans une certaine dureté dans la voix. Mais je peux prendre le message, si vous voulez.

_-_Je préfèrerais leur parler directement face à face.

_-_Vous risquez d'attendre un bon bout de temps, alors, répliqua James.

_-_Allons, Evan, ce jeune homme a l'air d'avoir le sens des responsabilités, intervint le dénommé Fudge. Je crois que nous pouvons lui faire confiance, nous gagnerons ainsi un temps précieux.

_-_C'est ce qui fait que contrairement à moi, vous êtes seulement un petit employé au département des catastrophes magiques, Cornelius. Vous, vous vous fiez aux apparences, pas moi. Et ne me dites pas que travailler au département des catastrophes magiques est une bonne chose. Vous n'avez aucune ambition, Fudge. Chercher à devenir Ministre, ça c'est de l'ambition. Inventer des excuses pour tromper les moldus, c'est désespérant.

_-_Je suis Oubliator, corrigea Fudge avec irritation. Un Oubliator très apprécié, qui plus est. Et j'espère bien devenir directeur de mon département d'ici quelques années.

James se racla la gorge pour rappeler sa présence.

_-_Oboulo, va préparer du thé pour nos invités, dit-il gentiment. Et un jus de citrouille pour Gerry.

La petite fille avait les yeux perdus dans le vide et ne réagit même pas à l'entente de son nom. A vrai dire, James n'était même pas certain qu'elle l'ait entendu. Elle semblait ailleurs, comme si son esprit était déconnecté de son corps, ou comme si son corps n'était plus qu'une enveloppe sans âme. Quand Oboulo lui tendit son verre de jus de citrouille, elle ne l'aperçut même pas. Ce fut Harper qui l'arracha des mains de l'elfe et la força à le prendre dans les siennes. Mais même au contact du verre froid, elle ne bougea pas, et ne cligna pas des yeux. On aurait dit un mannequin de cire, une parfaite réplique de la vraie Gerry. James, en le voyant ainsi, se sentit mal à l'aise.

_-_Gerry ? murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il posa une main sur son épaule et voulut qu'elle le reconnaisse, qu'elle lui montre qu'elle était encore consciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, mais elle ne fit aucun signe.

_-_Gerry, tu sais qui je suis ? James Potter… Tu es venu chez moi cet été, quand tu avais renversé du jus d'orange sur ton pantalon… On est dans la même maison, à Poudlard…

Mais il n'y eut aucune réaction à ses paroles.

_-_Tu perds ton temps, sombre idiot ! Ne vois-tu pas que c'est un cas désespéré ? méprisa Harper. Voilà pourquoi je veux voir tes parents, et pas seulement te laisser un message !

James le tua du regard.

_-_Je ne crois pas voir avoir autorisé à me parler sur ce ton, lança-t-il d'une voix sèche.

La bouche de Harper se transforma en un rictus désagréable.

_-_Je suis de la brigade de police magique, fiston… Bien imprudents sont ceux qui osent me manquer de respect.

_-_Evan, ce jeune homme est le fils de Williams Potter, mieux vaut te tenir à carreau, avertit Fudge.

_-_Justement. Ce serait regrettable de devoir administrer une bonne correction à la progéniture d'un homme aussi respecté que ce bon vieux Williams Potter…

_-_Je crois que je suis encore le mieux placé pour savoir si mon fils mérite ou non une correction, Evan, dit sèchement Mr Potter en faisant son apparition du haut de l'escalier. Et ne vous avisez pas de lui reparler avec mépris, sinon je vous jure que je fais de votre vie un enfer…

_-_C'est vous qui le dites, rétorqua Harper avec arrogance. Mais le vent est entrain de tourner, Potter… Vous ne resterez pas longtemps cet auror admiré de la populace…

Williams descendit très lentement les marches, avec cette prestance qui était sienne dans de telles situations.

_-_Vous méprisez tellement de monde, dans ce pays, que je me demande souvent comment se fait-il que vous soyez encore membre de cette brigade à laquelle vous êtes si fier d'appartenir… Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusions : que je sois admiré ou non, je serai toujours le plus fort d'entre nous deux, et prenez-vous-en à mon fils ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, et je vous jure que je trouverai toutes les preuves nécessaires à votre incarcération à Azkaban. Même si Rush est de votre côté…

Les yeux de Williams lançaient des éclairs et il n'eut rien besoin d'ajouter pour qu'Evan Harper se taise. Un instant ils restèrent là, à se regarder méchamment, mais Harper finit par baisser les yeux.

_-_Un jour vous ne serez plus en mesure de me menacer, Potter. Je vous le promets.

Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée d'un pas vif.

_-_Je vous souhaite le bonsoir, Fudge. Bon courage avec le mollusque. Si vous arrivez à lui sortir ne serait-ce qu'un mot de la bouche, je vous félicite.

Sans autre cérémonie, il claqua la porte derrière lui. James entendit son père l'insulter tout bas et aurait dû en sourire, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Leur trop récente dispute, sans aucun doute…

_-_Bien. Je dois avouer que je ne vous attendais pas si tôt, Cornelius, reprit Mr Potter, qui avait retrouvé sa voix normale. Votre collègue a-t-il touché à son thé ?

_-_Euh… Non, répondit Fudge d'une voix mal assurée.

Il semblait angoissé de se retrouver devant un homme si important.

_-_Alors pas de gaspillage… Servez-vous, Cornelius !

Les deux hommes prirent chacun une tasse et pendant un moment, il y eut silence. James ne sut pas trop où se mettre. Devait-il les laisser seuls ?

_-_James, tu veux bien emmener Gerry en haut ? demanda Williams. Dans une chambre du deuxième étage, si possible. Il faut qu'elle soit assez proche de nous, en cas de problème.

James hocha la tête mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il n'avait pas l'intention de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il prit la main de Gerry et la fit se lever. Elle aurait pu résister pour rester là, à contempler le feu de la cheminée, mais elle ne tenta pas d'échapper à sa prise. James en eut mal au cœur. Cette gamine tenait-elle tellement à ses parents, pour perdre la raison à leur mort ? Si c'était le cas, il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'aider…

_-_Ses valises vont arriver bientôt, assura Williams. Tu les rangeras dans les armoires, d'accord ?

_-_Ses valises ?

Mr Potter eut l'air peiné.

_-_Elle a perdu ses parents, James. Le Ministère nous confie sa garde.

James ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction mais retint l'exclamation de surprise qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

_-_Jusqu'à quand ? s'enquit-il.

Ce n'était pas que la présence de Gerry l'ennuyait, mais il n'était pas certain de supporter au quotidien ce mur d'indifférence qu'elle représentait. S'il la frappait, elle ne dirait rien. S'il la prenait dans ses bras, elle ne dirait rien. Comment supporter une telle situation ?

_-_Jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve la raison et qu'elle soit en mesure de se prendre en charge seule. C'est à dire au minimum jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans et au maximum… jusqu'à sa mort.

_-_Peut-être qu'elle mourra avant ses dix-sept, hasarda Fudge.

_-_Peut-être, en effet, répondit Williams. Mais je ferai tout mon possible pour que ça n'arrive pas. Ah tiens, voilà ses affaires !

En effet, trois grosses valises venaient de surgir de nulle part et s'écrasèrent bruyamment dans le salon.

_-_James, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… Demande de l'aide à ta mère, moi je vais signer la paperasse…

Mais James ne bougea pas.

_-_Qu'attends-tu ? Monte les valises ! s'exclama Mr Potter. Youhou, James !

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que je le ferais ? rétorqua sèchement James. Pourquoi est-ce que soudain, je ne suis plus aussi idiot que n'importe quel verracrasse ?

_-_James, s'il te plait, ne recommence pas ! On en reparlera plus tard. Monte les valises.

_-_Non.

_-_James ! s'impatienta Williams. Dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire!

_-_Moi non plus, figure-toi ! lança James. Les autres m'attendent en haut.

D'un pas décidé, il monta les premières marches de l'escalier, en prenant bien soin de faire le plus de bruit possible.

_-_James ! rappela Mr Potter. _James_ !

Mais il ne se retourna pas, même si les cris ne cessèrent que lorsqu'il eut claqué la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.

_-_Et bah dis-donc, commenta Sirius, ça ne va pas fort, aujourd'hui…

_-_Ca va même mal, renchérit Remus.

Mais aucun d'eux n'aurait pu savoir à quel point il avait envie de tout casser. C'était, en seize ans, la première fois qu'il se disputait réellement avec son père –et cela ne lui réussissait pas, à en juger les efforts qu'il devait fournir pour ne pas hurler son chagrin.

* * *

Le dîner fut l'un des plus froids que James eut jamais eu à affronter, et ce malgré la présence de ces camarades, qui avaient été conviés au repas. Oboulo multipliait les allés et venus de la cuisine au salon, et seuls ses petits pas feutrés venaient rompre le silence pesant de la pièce, ainsi que le bruit des couverts sur les assiettes. Par moment, quelqu'un parlait, mais par pure nécessité. James et son père, en revanche, n'ouvrirent pas la bouche, pas plus que Gerry qui n'avait pas touché à son plat de pâtes sauce menthe –l'une des spécialités d'Oboulo. C'était Rosanna qui était obligée de la faire manger, comme elle aurait fait manger un nourrisson ne voulant plus de son biberon. Le spectacle était risible, mais pourtant personne ne songea à rire. James n'osa même pas imaginer quel serait leur quotidien si elle restait comme ça. Etait-elle en mesure de se laver seule ? Savait-elle toujours écrire ? Pouvait-elle entendre ce qu'ils lui disaient ?

Après le repas, ses amis s'en allèrent, et avec Sirius il dut aller la coucher. Tous deux furent soulagés de constater qu'elle pouvait monter des escaliers toute seule si on la tenait pour les premières marches. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais c'était un bon début. Seulement, serait-ce suffisant pour qu'elle retourne à Poudlard ? Tous deux pourraient s'occuper d'elle (Sirius s'était montré volontaire), mais ne seraient pas en permanence à sa disposition : ils avaient des examens, et leurs propres problèmes à régler…

Il s'avéra bientôt que ses crises de détachement total étaient passagères. Par moment, elle parvenait à se déplacer toute seule, et dirigeait alors ses pas vers la forêt. James avait voulu la suivre, mais Rosanna lui avait intimé de la laisser seule. Selon elle, elle avait besoin de se faire face à elle-même pour guérir. Et guérir, c'était tout ce qu'ils lui souhaitaient…

L'ignorance que portait Williams à son fils n'avait pas cessé. Sur ce qui semblait être un commun accord, ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole et évitaient de rester trop longtemps dans la même pièce. Rosanna n'avait pas caché que ce comportement était stupide, et que si elle était eux, elle se réconcilierait immédiatement, mais James n'en avait pas l'intention avant que son père lui ait présenté ses excuses. Car après réflexion, il s'était persuadé que Williams était le responsable de cette dispute, et il n'avait pas envie de céder, cette fois. Sa mère avait raison : il n'était plus le petit garçon qui supportait les injustices.

_-_J'ai l'impression d'être devant deux gosses trop fiers, marmonna Rosanna le jour prévu à la décoration de la maison.

Son mari était parti travailler, comme toujours. Elle, elle, avait obtenu des congés pour la garde de Gerry, et en profitait pour passer du temps avec son fils et Sirius.

_-_Toi, encore, je comprends que tu sois buté, mais lui… soupira-t-elle à James en accrochant une boule à la poignée d'une fenêtre. Je lui ai parlé, pourtant. De toute façon il finira bien par céder avant la fin des vacances. Je suis sûre qu'il ne supporterait pas de te laisser partir avant de t'avoir assuré qu'il t'aimait et qu'il fallait que tu fasses attention à toi. Sirius, tu me passes la guirlande rouge, s'il te plait ?

_-_En tout cas, je commence à en avoir vraiment assez, avoua James. Si ça continue, on retourne à Poudlard…

_-_Peut-être que si tu lui disais cela, il réagirait plus vite, admit Rosanna. Et encore… Cette histoire avec Rush le perturbe tellement qu'il serait capable de te dire de partir.

_-_Dis, maman, s'exclama James, soudain inspiré. Tu crois que je peux aller dans son bureau deux minutes ? J'ai un truc à vérifier…

_-_Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment d'aller fouiller dans ses affaires ? rouspéta Rosanna. Enfin, j'avais oublié qu'avec vous, c'est toujours le moment d'aller fouiner partout… Désolée, James, mais non. De toute manière, je suis certaine que tu n'aurais rien trouvé dans son bureau.

_-_Moi je n'en suis pas si sûr, bougonna James.

_-_Et bien tu n'auras qu'à lui demander toi-même si tu peux y aller, alors, dit Mrs Potter avec lassitude. Comme ça, vous vous expliquerez par la même occasion.

_-_Ca ne serait pas plus mal, Cornedrue, assura Sirius.

_-_Cornedrue ? répéta Rosanna, interloquée. C'est ton nouveau surnom, James ?

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent.

_-_On en apprend tous les jours, avec vous deux… Ah, revoilà Gerry…

La jeune fille monta directement l'escalier, avec ce même vide dans les yeux.

_-_Elle est étrange, chuchota Rosanna. Par moment elle fait tout toute seule, et à d'autres, elle est incapable de se coucher sans aide !

_-_Elle est peut-être possédée, proposa James. Un vieux démon habite son corps. C'est possible, non ?

_-_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, pour l'amour du Ciel, James !

_-_C'est possible, Madame, assura Sirius. J'ai vu un truc pareil, en étude des moldus. Une fille qui était possédée par le Diable et qui faisait n'importe quoi !

_-_Les moldus débordent d'imagination quand il s'agit d'imaginer des horreurs. Mais dans la réalité, c'est impossible. Maintenant taisez-vous, on a encore du pain sur la planche avant que toute la maison soit décorée aux couleurs de Noël…

Mais sa voix avait quelque chose d'étrange quand elle demanda à James de grimper sur la chaise pour accrocher en haut du lustre la boule qu'il tenait dans les mains. Comme un soupçon d'incertitude…

_-_Elle aura beau dire tout ce qu'elle veut, je sais que j'ai raison, murmura Sirius à l'oreille de son ami. Ma mère invoquait des démons pour impressionner la famille. Et un jour, elle en a placé un dans Cerbère, notre chien à l'époque. Il est mort quelques heures après, mais pendant tout le temps où il a été possédé, il se comportait comme… comme je ne sais pas quoi. Mais certainement pas comme un chien.

Le cœur de James manqua un battement.

_-_Tu es sérieux ?

Mais James savait déjà la réponse : Sirius n'avait pas besoin d'inventer tout un tas d'horreurs sur sa mère, car il y en avait déjà assez quand il racontait la vérité…

_-_Ca nécessite de la magie noire très avancée, mais c'est faisable, assura Sirius.

Il fit semblant de tousser quand Rosanna se tourna vers eux.

_-_Qu'est-ce que vous murmurez derrière mon dos, vous deux ?

_-_Je racontais juste une histoire à James, répondit innocemment Sirius.

_-_Si c'est encore au sujet de soi-disant démons, je vous conseille d'arrêter tout de suite, les garçons, prévint Rosanna. Ce n'est pas bon d'imaginer trop d'horreurs, car on finit par y croire et on devient fou…

_-_Ce n'était pas au sujet des démons, mentit James. Sirius me parlait de sa mère. Mais tu sais, Maman, Alicia Black n'est-elle pas la preuve vivante que les démons existent ?

Sirius pouffa de rire.

_-_Vous êtes deux idiots, soupira Rosanna en réprimant vainement un sourire. Allez, j'aimerais bien avoir fini avant le retour de ton père, James…

_-_Tu demanderas à Regulus si je mens, murmura Sirius. Il te répondra comme moi que si elle est possédée par un démon, il vaut mieux la refiler à quelqu'un le plus vite possible, parce que sinon…

_-SIRIUS_ ! gronda Rosanna. Au boulot !

* * *

* * *

Fin du chapitre 9, posté à l'heure, cette fois. Ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition (ceux qui me connaissent un peu savent que j'en fais souvent entre deux parties d'action), désolée pour ceux qui s'attendaient à autant d'action que dans le précédent!

Je tiens à rassurer Lokness: les parents de James ne sont pas morts, ne t'inquiète pas! Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de les tuer (du moins pas pour le moment!).  
En tout cas je suis très contente que mon histoire te plaise, et j'espère que ça continuera encore! Je te remercie pour ta review (à laquelle je ne pouvais répondre qu'ici), ainsi que tous les autres à qui j'ai déjà répondu! Vos messages, qu'ils soient longs ou courts, m'encouragent toujours à continuer!

Voilà pour cette fois... Le prochain chapitre sera le 10è: **Tout s'effrondre**. Quand il sera posté, ça c'est une autre histoire. J'ai eu une semaine très chargée (avec notamment un examen d'entrée en classe internationale, si jamais ça intéresse quelqu'un) et la semaine prochaine le sera tout autant (avec une compétition mercredi et une autre tout le week-end, encore une fois pour ceux que intéresse!), donc je pourrai poster puisque j'ai un peu d'avance, mais je verrai bien. J'aimerais conserver un peucette avance, justement... Donc ça sera soit le week-end prochain, soit le mercredi 24 (le jour de mon anniversaire, héhé! mais là encore, vous vous en fichez peut-être!)  
Voilà, donc ça reste à voir... D'ici là je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!


	10. Tout s'effondre

**Chapitre 10 : Quand tout s'effondre.**

_-_Il paraît de toi et ton père, ça ne va pas fort ? demanda Hilary tout en fouillant dans les tiroirs de James.

_-_Vous vous êtes tous passés le mot pour me poser cette question ou quoi ? grogna James. Non, ça ne va pas fort, et alors ? Ca arrive à tout le monde d'être en froid avec quelqu'un, non ?

_-_Oui, mais toi et ton père c'est bien la première fois que ça arrive, répliqua Luke.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ? ronchonna James. Tu n'as assisté qu'à la moitié de mon existence, je te rappelle ! En huit ans, il s'en passe, des choses !

_-_Mais c'est Sirius qui nous a informés, alors nous savons que la source est fiable, dit malicieusement Hilary. Tiens, c'est quoi, ça ?

Elle sortit du tiroir dans lequel elle farfouillait depuis quelques minutes la Carte du Maraudeur, qu'elle déplia sans retenue.

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu gardes un vieux truc pareil ? s'étonna-t-elle. Qui put le moisi, en plus !

_-_Ce vieux truc, comme tu dis, est l'objet le plus merveilleux que je possède après mon Toupropre 457, rétorqua James, alors je te jure que si tu l'abîmes…

_-_Mais c'est un vieux parchemin vierge…

_-_Ne sois pas stupide, tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, râla James en lui reprenant la carte des mains et en la remettant dans le tiroir qu'il referma. J'en sais quelque chose, maintenant… On m'a assez fait la morale !

_-_C'est la raison de ta dispute avec ton père ? questionna Anthony, étendu de tout son long dans le lit de son cousin.

Il s'était glissé sous la couette en envoyant valser son devoir de potion qui manqua de peu de tomber dans le grand saladier rempli de punch explosif, gentiment préparé par Lucy pour les consoler de ne pas pouvoir assister à la nouvelle réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix.

_-_Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça, marmonna James. Mais arrêtez de parler de ça, s'il vous plait, ça m'énerve déjà assez comme ça…

_-_Bon, qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ? grogna Hilary. Il n'y a pas tant de choses que ça à monter, si ?

Comme lors de l'été, toute la famille Potter s'était réunie grâce aux réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui selon Rosanna devenaient de plus en plus urgentes à mesure que les jours passaient. Les adultes s'étaient tous dirigés vers le bureau de Williams, accompagnés des autres membres de l'Ordre, et les autres avaient été autorisés à aller où ils voulaient dans la maison du moment qu'ils ne faisaient pas de bêtises. Mais James trouvait que rester sages aurait été une perte de temps. Ils n'avaient qu'une soirée à passer ensemble, et il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en servir pour dormir. Hilary lui avait avoué qu'elle pensait comme lui, et qu'il fallait qu'il profiter de cette nuit qu'ils avaient devant eux pour s'amuser le plus possible. Et depuis leur enfance, ils s'amusaient beaucoup quand ils faisaient des bêtises…

En d'autres circonstances, James aurait été quelque peu réticent à chahuter sans s'être assuré que son père n'était pas contre, mais puisque Williams ignorait son fils, pourquoi se gênerait-il ? Ainsi, ils avaient demandé à Lucy de leur préparer un punch explosif, mélange de fruits exotiques aux épices et de rhum atomique (qui crépitait dans la bouche comme si des centaines de minuscules pétards y explosaient). Elle avait accepté à condition qu'ils lui promettent de lui en garder, et ils n'avaient pas hésité : ce serait la première fois qu'ils en boiraient, et certainement la dernière avant leur majorité (seul Klaus échappait à la règle, puisqu'il était déjà majeur), et aucun d'eux n'avait envie de passer à côté de ça. Tout ce qu'ils espéraient était de ne pas se faire prendre par leurs parents, qui risquaient de leur en vouloir énormément si par mégarde ils l'apprenaient. Mais qu'avaient-ils à perdre en tentant le coup ? Ils n'avaient jamais été des anges, alors après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Pour accompagner leur boisson, ils avaient demandé à Oboulo de leur préparer des petits fours et des biscuits. Rosanna avait dit à James que la réunion serait très longue et pourrait durer plusieurs heures –soit le temps nécessaire à la préparation de la nourriture et de toute son ingurgitation en riant comme des fous.

C'était une bonne partie de leur petit groupe qui était descendue aux cuisines chercher leurs victuailles. Sirius, Melissa, Brian, Steven, Chester, Noami, Steven, Sophia et Klaus. Tous partis près de dix minutes auparavant en quête de tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

_-_Alors, James, toujours branché sur ta rousse, là ? s'enquit Hilary. Comment elle s'appelle, déjà ? Levans ? Evons ?

_-_Evans. Lily Evans.

_-_Oui, voilà! Alors, toujours sur elle ?

Hilary sourit malicieusement une nouvelle fois.

_-_Si elle ne m'intéressait plus, je te l'aurais dit dans les lettres que je t'ai envoyées, n'est-ce pas ? répondit seulement James. Elle me tape sur les nerfs, mais oui, elle est toujours celle pour qui mon cœur balance…

Il adopta une pause théâtrale pour ponctuer sa phrase et sa cousine pouffa de rire.

_-_Luke, tu ne veux pas aller voir ce qu'ils font, en bas ? lança-t-elle. Je commence à avoir faim ! Ou Anthony ? Ou vous deux ensemble, tiens ! Allez-y ensemble, ça sera mieux !

_-_Non, la flegme ! bougonna Anthony. Je suis trop bien dans ton lit, James.

_-_Allez, s'il vous plait ! insista Hilary.

_-_Non, répéta Anthony, et c'est mon dernier mot. Si tu as faim, tu n'as qu'à y aller toi-même.

Hilary soupira.

_-_James, tu viens avec moi ?

_-_Hm.

James se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis et la suivit dans le couloir. Il lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit quand ils passèrent devant le bureau, mais ne put s'empêcher de coller son oreille contre la porte. Cependant, il n'entendit rien et repartit en direction de l'escalier.

_-_J'ai eu comme l'impression que tu voulais être seule avec moi, avoua-t-il. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose en privé ?

_-_Ouais, admit Hilary. Ca se voyait tant que ça, que je voulais qu'ils partent?

_-_Non. Mais n'est pas maraudeur qui veut. J'ai l'habitude de déceler ce genre de requête…

_-_Ah, d'accord…

Hilary sembla un instant décontenancée, mais elle se reprit et se racla la gorge.

_-_Ouais, donc je voulais te parler de quelqu'un que tu connais bien.

_-_Sirius ?

Hilary se tourna vers lui, stupéfaite.

_-_Comment tu sais ça, toi ? Tu lis dans mes pensées, maintenant ?

_-_Non.

Hilary fut désorientée et préféra regarder ses pieds.

_-_Mais j'observe, répondit James. Je suis allé à Londres ou à Chicago, même à New York, avec toi, et tu ne regardes pas Sirius comme tu regardes les hommes que tu croises dans la rue. Tu ne le regardes pas non plus comme un ami, puisque je t'ai vu plusieurs fois en compagnie de Gabriel, l'année où je suis allé chez toi.

_-_J'étais petite, quand tu es allé chez moi, rappela la jeune femme. C'est normal que je ne regarde plus les garçons comme avant…

_-_Mais tu ne regardes pas Sirius comme n'importe quel autre garçon quand même, certifia James.

_-_C'est un ami, c'est tout…

_-_D'accord. Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire sur lui ?

James ne croyait pas un mot à son explication. Hilary était Hilary : quand elle était face à un garçon, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer la rebelle pour lui montrer qui était le chef, et que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était une fille qu'elle était faible. Elle n'avait pas ce comportement avec Sirius. Quand elle était avec lui, elle ne le prenait pas pour un rival, mais pour allié.

_-_Je voulais savoir…

Elle soupira.

_-_Bon, ok, tu as raison, Sirius n'est pas comme les autres et je voulais savoir si à Poudlard, il…

_-_Il a une petite amie ? hasarda James en sachant parfaitement quelle serait la réponse.

_-_Oui…

Hilary passa machinalement la main dans ses longs cheveux sombres et lisses. Elle était l'une des seules Potter à ne pas avoir hérité de la tignasse indomptable qui caractérisait la famille.

_-_Non. Sirius ne s'intéresse pas aux filles de Poudlard. Il l'a déjà dit cet été.

_-_Vous parliez de moi ? s'enquit Sirius.

James et Hilary, arrivés un tournant, se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec leurs cousins et amis, les bras chargés de provisions ayant toutes l'air plus délicieuses les unes que les autres. Un délicieux parfum de chocolat vint chatouiller les narines de James qui sentit son estomac grogner malgré le copieux repas qu'il avait avalé moins d'une heure auparavant.

_-_Non, répondit Hilary.

_-_Oui, répondit James au même moment.

Hilary lui écrasa discrètement le pied pour lui dire de se taire.

_-_Et vous disiez quoi sur moi ? interrogea Sirius.

Ses yeux luisaient de curiosité et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_-_Rien ! dit aussitôt Hilary. Enfin rien d'intéressant. Nous parlions de… de tes…

_-_Petites amies, acheva James en souriant du coin des lèvres.

_-_Ce n'est pas un très bon sujet de conversation, ça ! plaisanta Sirius qui sembla ne pas saisir où son ami voulait en venir. Hilary, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider à porter ces gâteaux ? Quatre pour deux mains, c'est un peu dur… James, on a trouvé une lettre pour toi, dans la cuisine. Demande à Oboulo, il l'a mise à l'abri des projections de pâte à tarte.

James haussa les sourcils.

_-_Une lettre ?

_-_Oui. Mais nous ne savons pas de qui elle vient, répondit Klaus. Va voir par toi-même !

_-_Ouais, c'est ce que je vais faire. Mais vous m'attendez avant de commencer le punch, ok ?

Les autres hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à monter prudemment l'escalier.

_-_Tu ramèneras de l'eau pour Luke, Steven et Noami pendant que tu y es ! lança Klaus.

Les trois concernés ne se gênèrent pas pour afficher leur mécontentement, mais il suffit de leur montrer du doigt le bureau à l'étage supérieur pour qu'ils se taisent.

Quand James entra dans la cuisine, Oboulo l'accueillit aussitôt avec dans les mains la lettre dont il était question.

_-_Le maître a donné cela à Oboulo, monsieur. Le maître a dit à Oboulo : « tiens, tu la donneras à James quand tu le verras ».

Il tendit l'enveloppe à James qui la saisit avec curiosité. Ainsi, elle venait de son père… Avait-il enfin décidé de lui présenter ses excuses ?

D'un geste sec, il la décacheta et en sortit le morceau de parchemin. Pas de doute possible : c'était bel et bien l'écriture de son père…

_Mon cher James,_

_Je n'ignore rien de la surprise que tu vas ressentir en découvrant cette lettre. Mais puisses-tu la lire jusqu'au bout malgré ta rancœur envers moi._

_J'aurais aimé pouvoir te dire en face tout ce que je vais te dire sur papier, mais je doute que j'en aurai l'occasion. Au moment où tu me liras, je serai certainement dans mon bureau avec les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, et dans les jours qui suivront, je pense ne pas être très présent à la maison, et je n'ai pas envie de gâcher Noël en reparlant de tout ce qui est arrivé depuis la semaine précédent le début des vacances. Je préfère le passer comme nous l'avons toujours passé, à tes côtés, aux côtés de ta mère, et cette année aux côtés de tout le reste de la famille. Qui sait si j'aurai l'occasion de vivre un autre Noël après celui de cette année ? L'avenir est tellement compromis, désormais…_

_Mais je ne dois pas laisser cette pensée obscurcir mon esprit comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à présent. Tu dois comprendre que pour moi aussi, c'est dur. J'ai blessé mon fils auquel je tiens tant au lieu de le rassurer et de profiter de sa présence tant que je le peux. C'est quand tu m'as tourné le dos devant Fudge que j'ai compris que mes erreurs à moi étaient peut-être pires que celle que tu as commise au Ministère. Un père ne devrait jamais se comporter ainsi avec son fils. Le peu de lumière qu'il reste pour l'avenir a réussi à m'aveugler. Je n'ai pas su sentir les remords qui coulaient dans tes veines après l'assassinat de Milicent Bagnold, et au lieu de te rassurer, j'ai enfoncé le couteau dans la plaie. Je suis maintenant prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que tu me pardonnes. Ta mère a raison, quand elle dit que cette histoire m'a rendu fou. C'est juste que Voldemort nous causait déjà assez d'ennuis sans que nous ayons besoin d'un second homme à affronter. Et encore moins d'un second homme prenant la tête de la communauté, car cet homme là est intouchable. Ou du moins, il l'est jusqu'à ce que nous le démontions. Mais je ne te cache pas qu'un sorcier tel que Rush ne se laisse pas faire aussi facilement. Dumbledore pense que notre plus grande chance de l'abattre est de faire en sorte que Voldemort se sente menacé par sa présence, et décide de lui régler son compte tout seul. Mais tout ce que nous devons faire pour cela est dangereux, et c'est là la raison de notre silence. Nous allons faire des choses qui ne te plairont pas. Mais nous allons les faire quand même, car sans elles le pays va droit à la chute. Ta mère et moi avons parlé, après ta convocation, et elle m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur le fait que c'est justement parce que nous allons risquer notre vie (encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire, je m'entends) que tu auras besoin de savoir que nous serons toujours là pour toi. Peu importe si venir te voir fait tomber à l'eau tous nos plans, si tu es danger, nous serons là. Et te parler comme je t'ai parlé l'autre jour n'était pas la meilleure façon de te le montrer. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir mal à la simple idée de ce que j'ai pu te dire, et j'ai honte de mon comportement. Tu es en vie, et pour moi c'est ce qui a toujours compté, qui compte et qui comptera toujours plus que tout le reste. J'ai voulu te le dire au moins dix fois, depuis que je t'ai convoqué, mais je n'en ai jamais eu le courage. Les rôles se sont inversés : c'est moi qui ne voulais pas affronter la déception de tes yeux…_

_Bientôt, tu retourneras à Poudlard et nous ne nous verrons pas avant un long moment. Nous mettrons nos plans à exécution selon les indications que nous donnera Dumbledore après notre réunion, et pour nous comme pour toi commencera une dure période, une période d'absence et de souffrance, certainement. De doute, aussi. De doute et d'incertitude en ces temps qui sont tout aussi incertains. La guerre est un gros nuage qui volera au-dessus de toi, autour de toi, en toi, et qui tentera de te faire craquer, mais jamais tu ne céderas. Tu resteras fort et te ne plieras pas, en temps que digne Potter que tu es. Je le sais. Mais sois toujours sur tes gardes, et n'oublie jamais tout ce que je t'ai appris à cette époque où le Mal n'était qu'une menace loin, très loin. Et quoiqu'il arrive, souviens-toi que tout ce que nous faisons, nous le faisons pour toi. Les risques que nous allons prendre, nous les prendrons pour toi. Les coups que nous allons encaisser, nous les encaisserons pour toi._

_Prends bien soin de toi, et veille sur ta mère quand je serai parti. Et garde en sécurité la dague que je t'ai confiée. Je n'aurai pas l'occasion de te le redire aussi clairement que dans cette lettre. Ne me pose pas de questions sur mon départ, tu comprendras bien assez tôt._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_à toi, James, mon digne fils._

_Williams._

James resta un instant les yeux posés sur le parchemin, l'esprit embrumé. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir absorbé toutes les informations que contenait cette lettre. Tout allait bien trop vite pour lui : à peine une heure auparavant, son père était ce bloc de glace qui l'ignorait, et désormais, il était un père rongé par les remords qui allait partir il ne savait où, il ne savait quand. Et il y avait ces choses qu'il allait faire avec sa mère, et qu'il n'apprécierait pas…

Un éclat de rire provenant de l'étage supérieur parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles mais son cerveau ne réagit pas. Pourrait-il vraiment s'amuser avec ses cousins et Sirius tout en sachant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ? Les excuses de son père, il les acceptait sans broncher, et était même heureux de les lire, mais tous ces avertissements lui faisaient peur. Il avait peur de ce qui allait arriver, et de ce que ses parents allaient faire pour lui. Là était sa plus grande faiblesse, il le savait : ses parents avaient trop d'importance pour lui, et s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à l'un d'eux, il serait complètement réduit à la merci de quiconque s'en prendrait à lui. Il le savait mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si dépendant. Il y avait des tas de gens qui avaient été élevés comme lui, dans cette bulle d'amour et d'attention, et qui pourtant ne craignaient pas tant ce qui pouvait arriver à leurs proches, mais lui ? Pourquoi réagissait-il comme cela dès qu'il apprenait que ses parents allaient mettre leur vie en danger ? Ils étaient deux aurors formidables, et des risques ils en prenaient tous les jours sans jamais se faire atteindre, aussi il devrait avoir confiance en leurs pouvoirs, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'empêchait d'ignorer leurs actes. Quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner.

* * *

_-_Aïe, j'ai la tête lourde… marmonna Sirius d'une ensommeillée en se réveillant le lendemain matin. James, t'es où ?

James le vit du coin de l'œil le chercher du regard dans la pièce et s'arrêter quand il le trouva.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bredouilla-t-il. Jamesie ?

James relisait pour la dixième fois au moins la lettre de son père, accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte malgré les gros flocons de neige bien blanche qui tombaient dans le jardin et sur la forêt. Une brise d'hiver venait souffler dans le creux de sa gorge et le faisait frissonner, alors que ses oreilles rougies par le froid le suppliaient de refermer la fenêtre et de retourner au chaud dans son lit, mais James ne supportait plus cette chaleur qui emplissait sa chambre. Tous s'étaient endormis sur la moquette, hormis Anthony qui avait élu domicile sous sa couette et qui ronflait encore alors que les autres ne dormaient plus que d'un sommeil léger, parfois perturbé par un souffle d'air froid. Quand il avait voulu les rejoindre, la veille, il s'était rendu compte qu'il lui était impossible de traverser sa chambre, tant ils s'y étaient étendus, et qu'il lui était impossible de les réveiller, de quelle manière que ce soit. Il avait essayé de les secouer, de leur jeter de l'eau sur la figure, et les avait même menacés que si tout cela était une mauvaise plaisanterie, il leur en voudrait à vie et dirait à ses parents de ne plus jamais les laisser revenir. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait bougé, et il avait compris que ce n'était pas une mise en scène. Il avait alors cherché ce qui avait pu les faire dormir si vite, eux qui n'avaient presque pas touché aux biscuits (il n'était pas étonné de voir qu'ils n'avaient pas tenu leur promesse et ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir d'avoir succombé à l'odeur sucrée), et son regard s'était posé sur le saladier rempli de punch. Quand Lucy le leur avait préparé sans même ronchonner, ils ne s'étaient pas méfiés. Avec du recul, James avait trouvé étonnant qu'elle ait accepté. Il avait bu une petite gorgée de la boisson et avait comprit : elle les avait bien eu, tous. Aucun pétillement dans la bouche, pas même un arrière goût fruité. Juste quelque chose qui lui rappelait vaguement les somnifères de Miss Pomfresh…

Alors il les avait laissés dormir, avait pris quelques provisions et était monté au dernier étage, dans une chambre qu'il aimait beaucoup sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Bien que vide, elle était un peu plus grande que la sienne, et aurait pu accueillir environ deux lits de taille moyenne. Une salle de bain avait été installée juste à côté, et un cabinet de toilettes. L'étage renfermait également une seconde chambre à coucher et une autre pièce, meublée d'un canapé, d'une table et de poufs particulièrement confortables. Néanmoins, cette salle restait plutôt vide pour sa superficie, et James avait l'impression que son aménagement avait été abandonné quelques jours après son commencement. Il n'avait jamais posé la question à ses parents, de peur de les voir retirer le mobilier pour le mettre ailleurs, ou au contraire de les faire rependre l'aménagement. Ces deux cas signifiant pour lui la même chose : l'impossibilité d'y jouer ou tout simplement d'y être tranquille. Cet étage était un peu comme sa maison dans sa maison : quand il était petit, il n'était pas resté souvent dans sa chambre et avait préféré y venir. Il s'y sentait mieux. Pour une raison inconnue, une nouvelle fois. Tout son être était fait de préférences, de traits de caractères dont il ignorait la provenance, et depuis longtemps il avait cessé de se poser des questions sur lui-même. Chaque homme n'était-il pas ce qu'il était, tout simplement ? Réfléchir aux origines de ces caractéristiques qu'il ne pouvait expliquer sans jamais parvenir à une conclusion l'avait lassé, et avec le temps il avait appris à aimer ces mystères dont il était empli. Pourquoi était-il si accroché à ses parents ? Pourquoi passait-il le plus clair de son temps à un étage presque abandonné ? Pourquoi la plupart des photos qu'on avait faites de lui avaient été prises après ses trois ans ? Et plus récemment, pourquoi entendait-il cette voix à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en présence d'un détraqueur ?

Il était resté quelques minutes dans cette chambre vide, et avait ouvert la fenêtre pour regarder les étoiles et laisser ses pensées vagabonder loin de cette lettre et des nouvelles questions qu'elle avait entraînées. Puis il s'était enfoncé dans un des poufs de l'autre pièce, en l'imaginant telle qu'elle aurait été s'il avait eu le droit de l'aménager selon ses désirs. Inconsciemment, il mettait à chaque fois deux modèles des choses qu'il aurait ajoutées au décor. Etait-ce un signe que Lily était loin d'être oubliée ? Il n'en savait rien. Encore une nouvelle question sans réponse…

Il avait entendu la réunion se terminer et toute la famille aller se coucher aux étages inférieurs, puis, avec le petit matin, la solitude avait commencé à apparaître, et il retourné dans sa chambre au premier étage. Il avait réussi à se frayer un chemin vers la fenêtre, qu'il avait elle aussi ouverte, la lettre à la main. Jusqu'à ce que Sirius se réveille…

_-_Tu ne dors pas, Jamesie ?

_-_Non.

Sirius refit le tour de la chambre du regard et bailla longuement.

_-_Pourquoi tout le monde dort, ici ? On avait dit qu'on ferait nuit blanche…

_-_C'était sans compte sur les bons et loyaux services de Lucy, déclara James à voix basse. Elle avait placé un somnifère dans le punch, qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

_-_Vive la solidarité, marmonna Sirius. Les petits dorment aussi ? C'est à cause du somnifère ou parce qu'ils étaient fatigués ?

_-_Les deux, sûrement. Ils ne se sont pas réveillés quand je vous ai tous shooté dans le ventre pour voir si vous me faisiez une mauvaise blague…

_-_Ah, ok… _Tu as fait quoi _?

James sourit. Il adorait Sirius quand son esprit était ralenti par l'horaire matinale.

_-_Je plaisante ! dit-il en se décidant enfin à se tourner vers l'intérieur de la pièce.

_-_Mouais, j'espère… Mais comment tu as fait pour résister au somnifère ?

_-_Je n'en ai pas bu, Patmol, tu ne te souviens pas ?

_-_Non…

Sirius frissonna.

_-_Tu ne voudrais pas fermer la fenêtre ? Ca caille…

_-_Si tu veux…

_-_Ah, ça y est, je me souviens, s'exclama soudain Sirius. Tu avais eu une lettre et tu étais resté la lire en bas. Comme tu étais long, on a commencé sans toi, et… Et voilà… Quand je pense au gaspillage de nourriture…

Il bailla à nouveau et voulut se gratter le dos, mais réalisa avec dégoût qu'il avait un soufflé au chocolat écrasé sur son tee-shirt.

_-_Oh non… soupira-t-il. On va tous en avoir partout, maintenant… Mais dis-moi, il est quelle heure ?

_-_Pas loin de cinq heures.

_-_La réunion est finie, du coup ?

_-_Ouais, depuis une heure et demie à peu près…

_-_Ah… Ca nous aurait laissé largement le temps de tout manger, alors… Dis, ta cousine il va falloir qu'on se venge d'elle, demain ! Enfin tout à l'heure, quoi !

James sourit.

_-_Aucun problème.

L'estomac de Sirius gargouilla bruyamment et réveilla Hilary, non loin de lui. James pouffa de rire en voyant à la lumière du clair de lune les plis qui avaient marqué son visage pendant la nuit.

_-_Queleurilé ? bafouilla-t-elle.

_-_Encore trop tôt pour le petit déjeuner, malheureusement, se plaignit Sirius. Rendors-toi…

_-_Non, ça va aller… Mais on n'était pas censé faire nuit blanche ?

Alors James répéta une seconde fois son récit, sous les protestations du ventre de son ami.

_-_Oh, saleté de cousine, pesta Hilary. Elle va voir, celle-là ! Je me vengerai, promis juré…

_-_On sera deux, comme ça, révéla Sirius. Argh, j'ai faim !

_-_Je vais chercher un truc à grignoter dans la cuisine, si tu veux, proposa James. Ou alors il reste quelques biscuits au gingembre que j'ai mis en sécurité en haut…

_-_Prends le tout, dit Sirius.

James ne protesta pas. S'il devait faire tous les étages, Sirius et Hilary seraient plus longtemps seuls tous les deux. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Que désirer de mieux que de voir sa cousine préférée avec son ami préféré ? Hilary craquait pour Sirius, c'était évident. Quant à Sirius, peut-être allait-il la trouver à son goût… Hilary était différente de toutes filles de Poudlard. Elle était un peu du genre de Gwenog, mais en plus jolie et en un peu plus rebelle. Si cela ne convenait pas, Sirius était vraiment un cas désespérant –et désespéré…

Pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, il se retrouva entrain de déambuler dans les couloirs vides, porté par le silence du manoir. Silence bientôt troublé par le son d'un filet d'eau coulant au-dessus de sa tête, sans doute provenant de la salle de bain du quatrième étage. C'était étrange. D'habitude, cette salle d'eau n'était utilisée qu'en cas de dernier recours, quand la file d'attente pour celle du premier étage se faisait trop longue. Qui avait pu bien briser la tranquillité de cette partie du manoir ?

Sa curiosité guida ses pas vers l'escalier menant au deuxième étage, où toutes les chambres étaient occupées. Il entendit les ronflements de Bruce et les marmonnements Lucy, qui avait la fâcheuse manie de parler dans son sommeil, mais ne s'arrêta pas et continua son ascension jusqu'à l'étage qu'il désirait atteindre. Là, il tendit l'oreille et patienta jusqu'à ce qu'un autre bruit vienne résonner dans le couloir. Il ne dut pas attendre bien longtemps, car il avait à peine fait un pas qu'il perçut le grincement d'une fenêtre qu'on ouvrait –celle-là même qu'il avait ouverte quelques heures plus tôt. C'était justement là qu'il avait déposé les biscuits au gingembre…

_-_Papa ? s'étonna-t-il entrant dans la chambre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Williams se tenait là, droit et fier, devant le carré de ciel que laissait apercevoir la fenêtre. Les étoiles avaient quelque chose de captivant, à Æternum Asylus. James ne connaissait qu'un seul endroit où l'on pouvait les voir aussi bien : Poudlard, du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Son père, comme lui, aimait combattre ses insomnies en les admirant jusqu'à ce que ses yeux lui fassent mal. Mais James ne l'avait jamais vu venir à cet endroit précis pour les observer. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu dans cette pièce, et très rarement à cet étage.

_-_Ah, James, c'est toi… murmura Williams. Tu ne dors pas ?

_-_Toi non plus, dit simplement James.

_-_Moi c'est normal. Je ne dors pas beaucoup, ces temps-ci.

Mr Potter tourna son visage vers son fils qui sentit ses entrailles se serrer à la vue des rides qui avaient pris le contour de ses yeux, bien qu'il ne fût pas très âgé.

_-_Mais toi ? Tu es jeune, et encore loin des soucis d'un auror de longue date comme moi. Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas ?

_-_J'ai lu ta lettre…

Williams entrouvrit la bouche de surprise et reporta son attention sur les étoiles.

_-_J'y ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire, déclara-t-il. Je n'ajouterai rien, à part peut-être d'autres excuses, si celles que je t'ai données ne te suffisent pas…

_-_Elles me suffisent, assura James. Je ne t'en demandais même pas tant.

_-_Alors pourquoi ma lettre t'empêche-t-elle de dormir, fiston ?

James vint le rejoindre au bord de la fenêtre et se plaça juste à côté de lui. Leurs épaules se touchèrent. Williams inspira profondément et parut las.

_-_Ne dis rien, James. Je connais déjà la réponse… Mais je n'ajouterai rien.

_-_Il y a tant de questions auxquelles je ne peux apporter de réponses, supplia James. Je t'en prie, Papa, explique-moi…

_-_T'expliquer quoi ? Pourquoi tout tourne au massacre ? Comment nous en sommes arrivés là ?

_-_Juste pourquoi est-ce que tu dois partir…

_-_Harper avait raison, l'autre jour. Le vent est entrain de tourner. Je lutte contre les partisans du Mal. Rush en est un. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être plus clair.

_-_Tu vas fuir ?

_-_Ai-je l'air d'être un homme fuyant ses problèmes ?

_-_Non.

_-_Alors pourquoi poses-tu cette question ?

James ne répondit pas et pendant une minute, ou deux, ou trois, ils restèrent là, à se perdre dans la multitude d'étoiles de la voûte céleste.

_-_C'est étrange de penser que ces étoiles que nous regardons sont aussi éphémères que nous, dit soudain Williams. En les observant, on a l'impression qu'elles brilleront à jamais, et pourtant certaines d'entre elles ont déjà explosé, là-bas, loin dans l'univers…

Explosion… James en avait entendu plus d'une, cette année. Des explosions, des cris, et une silhouette méconnaissable. Son père savait-il quelque chose ? Il ne lui avait même pas parlé de ces visions. Juste mentionné au cours de sa convocation, et il n'avait pas saisi…

_-_Papa ?

_-_Hm ?

_-_Ai-je déjà assisté à une bataille, autre que celle d'avant les vacances ?

Les sourcils de Williams se froncèrent alors que celui-ci dévisageait son fils comme s'il venait de se métamorphoser devant lui.

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça ? demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

_-_Oh, pour rien. C'est juste que quand je suis devant un détraqueur, j'ai comme l'impression d'assister à un horrible événement, et comme je ne me souviens pas d'avoir un jour vécu quelque chose de tel…

_-_C'est parce que tu n'as jamais rien vécu de tel, répondit Williams. Ce ne sont pas des choses qu'on oublie comme ça.

_-_C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit, rassura James. Mais on ne sait jamais…

_-_Tu as raison. On ne sait jamais…

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

_-_Papa ?

_-_Oui ?

_-_Je suis heureux qu'on se soit réconcilié…

Williams sourit.

_-_Moi aussi, James. Si tu savais comme moi aussi, je le suis…

* * *

Ce fut une neige incessante qui tomba la nuit de Noël. Toute la famille était finalement restée fêter l'événement et pendant une journée, chacun oublia un peu ses soucis. Mr Potter n'alla pas travailler et se montra plus jovial qu'il ne l'avait été de tous les jours de la semaine réunis. James ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour eu autant de cadeaux en un seul Noël. Chacun de ses oncles et tantes lui avait trouvé un petit quelque chose à offrir, et l'ambiance fut si détendue que Rosanna laissa tout le monde goûter au punch exotique (un vrai, cette fois) préparé par Oboulo. Ce mélange de picotements, de fruits, d'épices et d'alcool ne fit qu'égayer un peu plus tout le monde, et la soirée de Noël se termina en un bal complètement frivole où chacun tenta de trouver une partenaire avant les autres : les filles étaient moins nombreuses que les garçons. James et Sirius rirent comme des fous lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent ensemble, et firent tellement les imbéciles que tout le monde s'arrêta pour les regarder. A la fin de leur danse, ils eurent même droit à une vague d'applaudissements.

Mais alors que les douze coups de minuits terminaient de sonner, Whitney, dont le ventre avait doublé de volume depuis l'été, dut être emmenée de toute urgence à la Maternité Magique, en plein cœur de Londres. Peter fut complètement paniqué de voir sa fiancée sur le point d'accoucher, et laissa à Lara, la femme de Tom, le soin de s'occuper d'elle. Quelques heures après, James et ses cousins, contraints de rester au manoir en surveillance de Britney (qui, étant moldue, n'avait désiré suivre les autres dans un lieu magique, de peur de se ridiculiser), apprirent que la famille venait de s'agrandir : le nouveau membre avait été appelé Noël.

_-_Encore un garçon ? bougonna Hilary. Y en a marre, des gars ! Sophia, l'ennemi se multiplie ! Vivement qu'on rentre aux Etats-Unis, au moins il y aura des filles, parce que là, on est envahi par les hommes !

Les deux filles se mirent à rire alors que Britney secouait la tête d'amusement.

_-_Vous pouvez attendre, alors, dit-elle. Je crois qu'aucun retour n'a été prévu avant un long moment…

_-Hein_ ? s'exclama James.

_-_Non. L'Ordre du Phénix a besoin que ses membres soient rassemblés à un même endroit, pour mieux agir. En Amérique, nous ne servions pas à grand-chose car nous nous sommes rendus compte que ni Rush, ni Vo… ni Vous-Savez-Qui n'y avait recruté de partisans…

_-_Si vous êtes en manque d'informations sur ce qui se dit pendant les réunions, contactez Britney Potter, commenta Melissa avec la même voix qu'aurait eu une présentatrice radio.

_-_Sans blague ? On va rester là ? s'exclama Hilary, les yeux écarquillés.

_-_C'est ce qui est prévu pour le moment, oui…

Tous les cousins se regardèrent avec cette même joie sur le visage, ce même désir de sauter partout pour montrer le plaisir qu'avait provoqué la nouvelle.

_-_C'est génial ! s'écria Anthony. Pas besoin d'aller en cours, c'est l'amusement total pendant toute l'année à Æternum Asylus !

Il tapa dans les mains de sa sœur Naomi.

_-_On pensera à vous quand vous serez tous les deux entrain de trimer pour vos examens ! lança-t-il à l'adresse James et Sirius.

_-_Ne parle pas trop vite, jeune homme, vous allez vous aussi aller à Podelard, assura Britney. A la rentrée, vous allez les accompagner, c'est déjà arrangé avec Dumblemore.

_-_C'est Dumbledore, Maman, corrigea Anthony. Et Poudlard.

_-_Peu importe. Vous avez déjà votre place là-bas. Alors pas d'amusement total, comme tu dis.

_-_Mince…

_-_C'est génial quand même ! dit James, les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Tous à Poudlard, on va s'amuser encore plus que si on était ici ! Sirius, imagine la tête de McGo qu'a dû faire quand elle a appris qu'elle ne devrait plus supporter un mais neuf Potter !

Sirius éclata de rire.

_-_Et le vieux Slug, alors ? Quand il va voir débarquer toute la tribu Potter !

Les deux amis partirent dans des délires plus fous les uns que les autres en songeant aux mines déconfites de Rogue, Lily, Rusard et tous les élèves qu'ils ne pouvaient pas supporter.

_-_Mais ils comptaient nous le dire quand ? demanda Klaus.

_-_Ce soir, mais comme la soirée a pris une tout autre tournure que celle que nous nous attendions…

_-_Il reste plus qu'à espérer que nous serons tous à Gryffondor, dit gaiement Sirius. Mais je vois mal des Potter à Serpentard…

_-_Bah, on ne sait jamais, répliqua James. Faut pas crier victoire trop tôt. A tous les coups on va tous être séparés… Et puis on ne sera pas tous dans la même année, alors…

_-_Moi je ne désespère pas, lança Hilary. Je vais tout faire pour que votre vie soit un enfer pendant tout le reste de l'année scolaire. Vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir !

_-_Hey, mais vous oubliez une chose, là dedans… bouda Steven. Nous, on va rester seul ici…

_-_Ouais, c'est nul… marmonna Luke.

_-_C'est ça d'être petit, mon ami, railla Hilary. James, je veux que tu me présentes ta Lily Evans dès qu'on arrive à Poudlard. Ok ?

_-_Tu risques de la reconnaître tout de suite, ricana Sirius. C'est la seule qui ne se retourne pas sur son passage, et c'est la seule qui crie plus fort que lui…

James fit mine de le frapper.

_-_Quoi, c'est vrai, non ? Tu as vu comme elle t'a crié dessus, l'autre jour ?

_-_Lily n'est pas une de ces midinettes qui te courent après, au moins, la défendit James.

_-_Mais je te rappelle que toi aussi, tu as des midinettes à tes trousses, Cornedrue !

_-_Plus pour longtemps, dit Klaus en riant. Je vois dans les yeux d'Hilary qu'elle va se transformer en tigresse pour les empêcher de toucher à son cousin préféré.

_-_Toi, tu la fermes ! grogna Hilary en souriant. Je veux d'abord voir cette Evans. Si j'estime qu'elle ne vaut pas le coup, je m'occupe d'elle.

_-_Pas question ! riposta James. Tu la laisses tranquille !

_-_Eh, du calme, intervint Britney. Les autres vont rentrer que vous serez encore entrain de vous chamailler à propos des filles de Podelard !

_-_C'est Poudlard, Maman !

_-_Oui, bon…

* * *

James n'avait jamais connu une rentrée aussi agitée jusqu'à ce jour. Quand le réveil sonna, il lui sembla que toute la maison se levait en même temps et on aurait pu croire qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes traversait les couloirs au pas de course tellement il y eut de l'agitation. Ce matin fut l'un de ceux pendant lesquels l'utilisation la salle de bain du quatrième étage était une nécessité. Quand il fut l'heure de partir, on utilisa presque un sachet entier de poudre de cheminette. Et quand ils arrivèrent sur le quai 9 ¾, des regards curieux de savoir ce qui provoquait ce vacarme se tournèrent vers eux, et un agent vint leur demander de faire un peu moins de bruit. Mais l'excitation des cousins de James n'en fut pas moins grande quand ils découvrirent l'énorme locomotive rouge du Poudlard Express, qui siffla une fois pour avertir que le départ était imminent. Rosanna les poussa tous vers le train pour qu'ils se pressent d'y déposer leurs valises, puis ce fut le temps des séparations. Quelque chose se serra dans la gorge de James quand il repensa à la lettre de son père, qui n'était pas venu. _Veille sur ta mère quand je serai parti_… Ce serait sûrement imminent, maintenant.

_-_Allez, va, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. Tu vas rater le départ, sinon…

_-_Vous faites bien attention à vous deux, promis ? demanda-t-il avec empressement.

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, mon chéri. C'est toi qui dois faire attention, d'accord ?

_-_Dis à Papa qu'il peut compter sur moi…

_-_Promis, je lui dirai… Mais va, James, dépêche-toi !

James la reprit brièvement dans ses bras avant de rejoindre ses amis dans le Poudlard Express. Ils avaient trouvé un wagon libre, dans lequel ils s'étaient tous entassés, mais ils allaient sûrement devoir se diviser en deux groupes. James en eut la certitude quand il vit Remus et Peter lui faire signe derrière la porte

_-_Moi j'ai une meilleure idée, dit Klaus.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il agrandit le compartiment qui devint presque aussi étendu que la chambre du quatrième étage. Les deux garçons sourirent et entrèrent.

_-_Je vous présente Remus et Peter ! s'exclama joyeusement Sirius. Les deux chaînons manquant ! Remus, Peter, voici une bonne partie des cousins de James. Alors, dans l'ordre en partant de la jolie fille à côté de moi : Hilary, Melissa, son frère Brian, Anthony, sa sœur Naomi, Chester, Sophia, et Klaus.

Remus et Peter se jetèrent un regard amusé.

_-_Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir tout retenu, avoua Remus en riant.

_-_Moi non plus ! lança Gwenog en faisait irruption dans le compartiment.

Elle était accompagnée de ses trois amies et de Franck. James sourit de satisfaction : tout le monde était là…

_-_Ca va, tout le monde ? demanda Gwenog sans aucune gêne. James, tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux que la dernière que je t'ai vu ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir à nouveau souriant !

_-_Tu dois être Lily Evans, non ? rétorqua Hilary à l'adresse de Lily.

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils devant le regard noir qu'on lui lançait.

_-_Oui, c'est moi, répondit-elle prudemment. Pourquoi ?

_-_Oh, c'est juste que j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, expliqua Hilary d'une voix qui sonna faussement détachée. En bien et en mal…

Aussitôt, Lily darda son regard sur James.

_-_Pourquoi tu le regardes comme ça ? lança Hilary. Personne n'a cité de nom, ici…

_-_Hilary, arrête, ordonna James.

_-_Et pourquoi donc?

_-_Parce que sinon…

Mais James ne trouva rien à dire.

_-_S'il te plait, laisse-la, soupira-t-il.

_-_Elle n'en vaut pas la peine, Jamesie, dit sèchement Hilary. Tu devrais la laisser tomber.

_-_Ok, je vois qu'on ne veut pas trop de moi, ici, marmonna Lily. Je m'en vais.

_-_Non, reste ! s'écria James. Hilary est un peu…

_-_Réaliste, acheva la concernée. Je suis réaliste.

_-_Tu ne la connais même pas ! se lassa James. Arrête, un peu !

_-_Bon, si vous me cherchez je serai à l'avant du train avec Evan, annonça Lily. Potter, dis à ta cousine de se calmer, parce que ça ne va pas se passer comme ça avec moi.

_-_Genre tu me fais peur, ricana Hilary. Allez, vas-y, dégage, je ne veux plus te voir…

Lily lui jeta un regard noir et claqua la porte derrière elle.

_-_Lily ! rappela Gwenog, vainement.

_-_Voilà, c'est bon, t'es contente ? rugit James. Tu as réussi à faire ce que tu voulais faire ?

_-_Ces filles-là, il faut leur tenir tête, se justifia Hilary. Leur montrer que ce n'est pas parce qu'elles ont un beau petit derrière qu'elles sont les dominatrices.

_-_Lily n'est pas comme ça ! gronda James. Combien de fois je t'ai répété que je ne supporte pas les filles comme ça ?

_-_Et quand elles réalisent qu'elles ne sont plus les chefs, là on peut les aborder, continua Hilary comme si elle n'avait pas entendu. Ta Lily, il faut la dominer. Quand elle réalisera qu'elle ne se fait plus désirer, alors là elle se rendra compte de ce qu'elle perd.

_-_Ce n'est pas l'envoyant balader de cette manière qu'elle s'intéressera à James, Hilary, tenta timidement Alice.

_-_C'est net, approuva Gwenog, en la méprisant tu ne feras qu'aggraver les choses…

_-_Ca tombe bien, je ne veux pas que mon cousin termine avec une fille comme ça. Elle lui a fait trop de mal et ne le mérite absolument pas.

_-_Et alors ? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! rétorqua Klaus. Tu commences fort, là ! Je savais que tu étais une petite rebelle, mais tu viens de te faire une ennemie avant même d'avoir atteint Poudlard !

_-_M'en fiche… bougonna Hilary.

_-_Je crois qu'au contraire, tu ne t'en fiches pas du tout, dit Sirius. Tu devrais aller t'excuser…

Elle ne répondit rien.

_-_Je vais aller la voir, déclara Gwenog.

_-_Non, j'y vais, soupira Hilary. Je vais aller lui présenter mes excuses, puisque je n'ai pas trop le choix.

_-_Je viens avec toi, dit sèchement James. Au cas où tu recommencerais tes bêtises…

_-_Tu crois que je vais recommencer ? rouspéta Hilary. C'est bon, je ne suis pas cinglée, non plus, je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde m'en veuille pour ce que je lui dit !

Elle leva les yeux au plafond et s'en alla à sa tour.

_-_Et bah dis donc, ça commence bien, ce trimestre… soupira Anthony. Mais au fait, c'est quoi vos noms ?

Ils passèrent les dix bonnes minutes qui suivirent à se découvrir mutuellement, et James bénit tous les dieux de plus ne provoquer aucune dispute. Le courant passait même plutôt bien, et Klaus et Franck riaient déjà ensemble comme s'ils se connaissaient de longue date lorsque Hilary revint, dépitée.

_-_Alors ? s'enquit James.

Sa cousine se laissa tomber mollement sur la banquette entre Gwenog et Hestia.

_-_Elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Toutes mes excuses, elle me les a renvoyées à la figure.

_-_C'est Lily tout craché, assura Gwenog. Mais elle va se calmer, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est souvent comme ça, avec elle : elle s'énerve et après elle réfléchit. Un peu comme toi, James.

Hilary enfouit son visage sous ses mains.

_-_Elle a dit qu'il fallait que tu ailles la voir, annonça-t-elle à son cousin.

_-_Moi ? s'étonna James.

_-_Oui. Mais tu ne devrais pas y aller.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Parce que ça ne va pas te plaire…

_-_Ca ne sera pas la première fois, soupira le jeune homme en se levant.

Un doute s'était tout de même insinué dans ses veines et il pria silencieusement pour que sa cousine se trompe. Il n'avait aucune envie que tout reparte comme avant alors qu'ils commençaient enfin à s'apprécier –ou du moins il en avait l'impression… Et si jamais Lily voulait lui dire qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir ? Si Hilary avait été lui raconter n'importe quoi, et qu'elle voulait mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes, brisant tous ses espoirs ?

Mais quand il arriva à l'avant du train et qu'il trouva le compartiment où elle était installée avec Evan McCartee, il s'aperçut que ce qu'il avait imaginé n'était rien par rapport à la réalité. Son cœur tomba au fond de son ventre, ses entrailles se retournèrent, et ses poings se serrèrent de rage. Sa respiration se fit irrégulière et seulement portée par un désir de frapper, frapper pour évacuer sa jalousie. Il n'ignorait pas que Lily avait eu des petits-amis durant sa scolarité. Belle comme elle l'était, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Mais à chaque fois, une petite voix au fond de lui lui murmurait qu'il se trompait peut-être, que tout cela n'était peut-être que le fruit de son imagination. Ainsi, jamais la réalité ne lui était apparue si brusquement, si douloureuse. Jamais il n'avait vraiment vu Lily avec un garçon, jusqu'à cet instant où ses yeux se posèrent sur leurs deux corps enlacés. Il était forcément visible à travers la vitre de la porte, mais ils n'auraient pu le voir, car tous deux avaient ces yeux fermés qu'avaient toujours deux personnes entrain de s'embrasser langoureusement.

McCartee sur Lily, Lily serrant McCartee contre elle, McCartee touchant Lily comme si elle était sienne, et Lily caressant le dos de McCartee… Tout ça était trop insupportable pour que James puisse le supporter. Trop répugnant pour qu'il n'en soit pas répugné. Trop douloureux pour qu'il ne sente pas son cœur saigner…

Sa main se referma sur la dague de Gryffondor, bien fermement attachée à sa ceinture. Un instant, il eut envie de poignarder McCartee dans son dos, ce dos juste en face de ses yeux baignés de larmes de rage. Ce dos qui l'appelait… Mais les paupières de Lily se rouvrirent, et sa bouche quitta celle de McCartee. Son regard croisa celui de James et s'y fixa. Il crut qu'elle allait se lever et venir lui parler, mais elle n'en fit rien. Avec répugnance, James la vit refermer les yeux et offrir à nouveau ses lèvres. Alors, une vague de haine l'emplit, et il se promit de ne plus jamais aimer Lily Evans…

* * *

_-_Je t'avais dit de ne pas y aller, se désola Hilary.

_-_N'en parle même plus.

_-_Et je t'avais aussi dit qu'elle ne méritait pas ton amour…

_-_Je t'ai dit de ne plus en parler ! gronda James en tapant du poing sur la petite table qui séparait les deux banquettes.

Il avait passé la majeure partie du voyage seul, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans les toilettes, jusqu'à ce que le train ralentisse et qu'il se décide à rejoindre ses amis pour récupérer ses bagages. Dès lors, plus personne hormis sa cousine n'avait ouvert la bouche pour prendre la parole. Sirius l'avait interrogé du regard et Remus avait froncé les sourcils quand ils avaient vu son air dur, mais ils n'avaient rien dit. Tous avaient pris leurs valises et à tour de rôle étaient sortis du compartiment –Hilary avait bien pris soin de rester la dernière avec James.

_-_Si tu avais fermé ta grande bouche dès le début, on n'en serait pas, lâcha-t-il sévèrement.

_-_Je n'ai fait qu'accélérer les choses. Elle aurait fini par sortir avec ce porc, de toute façon. Je crois que c'est mieux comme ça, au moins tu ne te fais plus d'illusions… Il fallait bien que quelqu'un t'ouvre les yeux, non ?

_-_En m'ouvrant les yeux, tu m'as fait plus de mal que de bien, avoua James. Tu ne sais pas comme… comme j'ai envie de tout casser autour de moi, là, et d'exploser la face de rat de ce petit connard… Je pourrais même défoncer le train entier, si je n'avais pas peur de me faire virer de Poudlard…

_-_C'était abject de sa part, admit Hilary. Mais je t'avais prévenu…

_-_Je sais, que tu m'avais prévenu ! tempêta James.

Il poussa un juron et jeta sa valise au loin quand il atteignit enfin la sortie.

_-_Tu dois suivre Hagrid pour la traversée du lac, marmonna-t-il. Tous les nouveaux y passent…

Le demi-géant, gardien des clés du château, appelait déjà de sa grosse voix ses cousins.

_-_Bon, j'y vais, alors, soupira Hilary. James ? James, tu m'écoutes ?

Lily venait de passer, main dans la main avec Evan McCartee.

_-_Elle va payer pour le mal qu'elle t'a fait, jura Hilary. Elle n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec tes sentiments comme ça.

James eut envie de lui dire de la laisser en paix, et de ne pas lui faire de mal. Mais l'image de son corps contre celui de McCartee suffit à le faire taire. Après tout, si Hilary avait envie de calmer ses nerfs sur elle, il n'y pouvait rien. Et Lily n'était plus son amie, alors pourquoi prendrait-il la peine de la défendre ?

_-_James ! s'exclama Remus en accourant vers lui avec Sirius et Peter. Tu as la… (il tapota sa propre ceinture) sur toi ?

James mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre de quoi il voulait parler.

_-_Celle de Gryffondor ? Oui, pourquoi ?

_-_Ils vont nous fouiller, tous, haleta Peter. A l'entrée de Poudlard. C'est Diggory qui l'a dit.

_-_Qui ça, _ils_ ?

_-_Les hommes de Rush, répondit Sirius d'une voix grave.

_-_Nom d'un dragon, mince ! s'exclama James. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

_-_Tu prends la cape d'invisibilité, non ? proposa Remus. Elle ne doit pas être loin dans ta valise, si ?

James n'hésita pas une seule seconde et plongea dans sa malle à la recherche de sa précieuse cape qu'il revêtit dès qu'il eut mis la main dessus.

_-_Et je fais comment, avec mes affaires, moi ? Je ne sais même pas par où je dois passer pour éviter le contrôle !

_-_Le nouveau passage, rappela Sirius. Tu sais, celui qui passe par la cave de chez HoneyDukes ! Celui-là, personne ne le connaît, pas même Rusard !

_-_Et mes affaires ?

_-_On va les prendre, file ! lança Peter.

James s'exécuta et partit dans la direction opposée aux calèches sans chevaux censées les mener à Poudlard. Il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était, mais il ne se posa pas de questions avant d'avoir atteint HoneyDukes. S'il se faisait prendre, il serait directement renvoyé…

_-Alohomora_ !

Il y eut un petit cliquetis la porte s'ouvrit toute seule. La boutique vide avait quelque chose de très différent de la boutique bondée qu'il avait l'habitude de visiter à chaque sortie au village. Personne ne s'entassait contre les étagères, et personne ne s'ébahissait devant les rayonnages tous plus attirants les uns que les autres. Plumes au sucre, dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, chocogrenouilles, Fizwizbiz… S'il n'avait pas été en fuite, il se serait servi sans scrupule dans les boîtes et se serait régalé toute la nuit. Mais l'anxiété avait pris toute la place dans son estomac, et il n'aurait rien pu avaler.

C'était la première fois qu'il empruntait ce passage secret seul, et il dut bien mettre dix minutes avant de retrouver la dalle censée ouvrir l'entrée du tunnel. Il crut même que le son de ses pas finirait par alerter les propriétaires, aussi soupira-t-il de soulagement en s'engouffrant dans le passage.

Le tunnel lui parut plus long cette fois-ci, sans doute à cause de l'obscurité totale dans laquelle il aurait été plongé si un rayon de lumière ne sortait pas sa baguette, et de l'écho de ses pas que les murs répercutaient inlassablement, lui donnant à tout moment l'impression d'être suivi. Puis l'escalier qu'il attendait finit par arriver, et bien qu'il trébuchât quand son pied heurta la première marche, il se mit à courir, poussé par un sentiment de victoire et un apaisement certain. Jamais la vision de la statue de la sorcière borgne ne lui avait été si agréable.

A nouveau, il se rendit compte de l'urgence d'ajouter à la carte une fonction permettant de savoir où se trouvaient les professeurs et les personnes pouvant représenter un danger pour quiconque maraudait quand il ne le devrait pas. Les hommes de Rush s'étaient-ils rendus compte de son absence ? Patrouillaient-ils dans les couloirs dans le but de le retrouver et de le fouiller lui aussi ?

_-Alerte, alerte_ !

James sursauta en reconnaissant la voix –ou plutôt les caquètements– de Peeves. Si l'esprit frappeur le trouvait, c'était fichu.

_-Alerte à tous les petits filous, les hommes de Rush arrivent de partout_ !

Peeves apparut à un angle de mur, chantonnant gaiement, les mains autour de sa bouche pour remplacer un haut-parleur.

_-Alerte à tous les petits filous, les hommes de Rush arrivent de partout _!

_Ils ne sont qu'au premier palier, mais ils vont tous les vérifier _!

_Si j'étais celui qu'ils cherchaient, je monterai les escaliers_ !

Peeves n'était pas particulièrement digne de confiance, mais James décida de le croire. L'esprit frappeur, croyant être seul dans ce couloir, s'était éloigné pour chanter sa chanson ailleurs. Alors, il se mit à courir aussi vite ses jambes le lui permirent. Ses mollets gémirent quand il franchit le premier escalier, mais il ne les écouta pas. Il fallait qu'il s'échappe, et qu'il trouve un endroit où cacher la dague.

Un deuxième escalier fut monté en quelques secondes, accompagnées de douleurs musculaires. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à ce que ses jambes subirent quand elles durent affronter celui menant au septième étage, abrupt et très long.

_-_Il faut absolument que je trouve un endroit où cacher cette dague, songea-t-il alors qu'il passait devant une tapisserie à laquelle il ne prêta aucune attention.

Il parcourut les couloirs mais arriva à un cul-de-sac. Faisant demi-tour, il supplia ses jambes de ne pas l'abandonner.

_-Il faut que je trouve un endroit où mettre ma dague_ !

Il lui semblait que seule cette pensée lui donnait assez de force pour tenir debout. Mais voyant qu'il revenait à l'escalier et que déjà, des pas se rapprochaient, il refit volte-face.

_-_Allez, juste un endroit où cacher cette dague de malheur !

Il fit un bond de surprise en voyant apparaître une porte au beau milieu du mur auparavant vierge devant lequel il était déjà passé trois fois. Mais sans prendre le temps d'hésiter, il tourna la poignée et entra dans ce qui ressemblait à une cathédrale. Ou du moins, la pièce en avait la surface. Des dizaines et des dizaines d'allées s'enfonçaient vers le fond, toutes supportant des objets plus ou moins insolites qui avaient été déposés –il en eu la certitude sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi– par des générations et des générations d'élèves.

Laissant de côté sa curiosité face à tout cet ensemble, il posa la dague sur la première étagère qui vint, à côté d'une hache encore tachetée de sang, et décida de la couvrir de sa cape d'invisibilité. C'était sans doute plus prudent…

Il ressortit avec l'étrange sensation d'avoir couru un marathon pour moldus et se prépara à affronter les hommes de Rush : il ne se faisait plus d'illusions quant à ses chances de s'en sortir. Sans cape et poursuivi, il allait se faire prendre quoiqu'il arrive.

_-Il est là_ ! hurla un homme en surgissant derrière lui.

James ne tenta même pas de résister. La porte avait disparu et le mur était redevenu vierge. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres : il serait puni mais n'avait pas failli à sa mission ; la dague était en sécurité derrière un mur dont la porte n'apparaissait pas toujours, et sous une cape qui la rendait invisible.

_-_Alors, on joue les rebelles ? rugit l'homme en lui agrippant le bras si fort qu'il lui enfonça ses ongles dans la peau. Je vais t'affliger une bonne correction, tu vas voir !

D'autres sorciers accoururent par le même couloir que lui.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu nous cacher, hein ? interrogea l'un d'eux d'un air agressif.

Ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs. James le méprisa du regard, répugné par la graisseur de ses cheveux roux pourtant coupés courts.

_-_Gerland, sois gentil avec notre ami… murmura un autre homme, d'une voix mielleuse.

James le reconnut aussitôt.

_-_Abraxas Malefoy…

_-_C'est bien moi, en effet, James Williams Potter…

Grand et mince, Abraxas Malefoy était reconnaissable entre mille, en particulier grâce à sa longue chevelure blonde et lisse et ses airs supérieurs accentués par la canne d'or et d'argent qu'il emmenait partout avec lui.

_-_Descendez-le dans la Grande Salle, ordonna-t-il. Je veux que tout le monde puisse voir ce qu'il en coûte de désobéir aux ordres de Rush…

James se plia sans opposition à leur désir et avança jusqu'à la Grande Salle sans qu'ils aient besoin de le forcer. La répartition de ses cousins était sûrement terminée, désormais.

Le rouquin ouvrit la porte et le silence se fit aussitôt dans la salle. Cependant, James trouvait que les discussions avaient été plus discrètes qu'à l'ordinaire, où elles étaient perceptibles du couloir. Les hommes de Rush avaient déjà imposé leurs règles, visiblement…

_-_Abraxas, je vous prie de relâcher ce jeune homme, dit courtoisement Dumbledore en se levant de son siège. Je ne tolère aucun mauvais traitement pour mes élèves.

_-_Fouillez-le, somma Malefoy à sa troupe d'hommes. Videz toutes ses poches.

_-_Abraxas, il me semble vous avoir demandé quelque chose, lança Dumbledore.

_-_Un ordre est un ordre, répliqua Malefoy, et j'ai reçu l'ordre de fouiller chaque élève de votre école en punissant les éventuels perturbateurs.

_-_Et moi je vous donne l'ordre de le laisser !

_-_Il n'a rien dans ses poches, Monsieur, rapporta le roux.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils et mit lui-même ses mains dans chacun des endroits susceptibles de cacher quelque chose. Son visage se déforma par le dédain quand il dut admettre que James n'avait plus rien sur lui.

_-_Tu t'en es bien sorti, dans ta petite cavalcade, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il entre ses dents.

James n'entendit pas la formule qu'il prononça mais se sentit s'élever dans les airs, le corps paralysé. Il monta, monta, puis le câble invisible qui le tirait vers le haut se relâcha, et il retomba mollement au sol. Ses genoux fléchir sous le choc et la douleur remonta jusqu'à son dos alors qu'il s'étalait à terre.

_-_Abraxas, je vous ordonne d'arrêter ! hurla Dumbledore alors que des cris retentissaient d'un peu partout dans la Grande Salle.

_-James_ ! cria Sirius en bondissant du banc sur lequel il était assis. James, tu vas bien ?

Mais il ne put même pas atteindre son ami car deux hommes le maintinrent hors de portée.

_-_Rush risque d'en vouloir beaucoup à la famille Potter après cela, railla Malefoy. Ton père s'est déjà mis dans sa ligne de mire, et ton comportement n'arrangera pas les choses, mon garçon. Tu peu être fier de toi…

_-_Mon père ? Quoi, mon père ? s'enquit James se relevant difficilement.

_-_Ton père a été contraint de prendre la fuite la nuit dernière, annonça Malefoy. Tu ne le savais pas ?

Il lui adressa un rictus et s'éloigna vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, ses hommes à ses talons.

_-_Rush sera mis au courant de ce qui se passe dans ce château, Dumbledore. Je vous conseille de faire attention à vous… et de profiter de vos derniers jours en tant que directeur.

C'était désormais certain : plus rien ne serait comme avant. James fut autorisé à regagner son dortoir sans être interrogé, mais cela changeait-il quelque chose ? Son père était en fuite pour avoir tenu tête à Rush. Lily sortait avec cet Evan McCartee et semblait heureuse d'être avec lui. Dumbledore fut déchu de ses fonctions dès le lendemain matin, et Hilary avait été envoyée à Serpentard.

James ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que tout autour de lui s'écroulait…

* * *

* * *

Voilà un dixième chapitre, un peu du même style que le précédent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant!

Merci à mes reviewers du dernier chapitre! Vous vous êtes manifestés tard, mais vos petits messages étaient de qualité. Merci beaucoup!  
**Mu:** Je suis vraiment très contente que ma fic te plaise autant! Ca me touche beaucoup que ce soit ta préférée de toutes celles que tu as lues, merci! et merci aussi pour mon anniversaire! Cette année tu auras été la deuxième à me souhaiter qu'il soit bon! J'espère vraiment que je ne te décevrai pas par la suite! Biz et à bientôt peut-être!

Voilà pour cette fois! Le prochain chapitre, **des nouvelles de Williams**, sera sans doute posté mercredi prochain. Certains passages vous rappelleront sans doute l'épisode "Ombrage" que tout le monde ici connaît bien, mais c'est volontaire! En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!


	11. Des nouvelles de Williams

**Chapitre 11 : Des nouvelles de Williams.**

_-_Hilary ! HILARY ! cria James pour que sa cousine l'entende à l'autre bout du couloir.

La jeune fille se retourna le temps d'une seconde puis continua sa route comme si personne ne l'avait appelée.

_-_Hilary, arrête-toi ! S'il te plait !

_-_Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire, James, et tu perds ton temps !

_-_Mais Hilary ! Serpentard ! Je veux comprendre!

_-_Il n'y a rien à comprendre.

James bouscula Evans mais ne s'excusa pas, pas même sous les cris d'indignation et la pluie d'insultes qu'elle lui déversa.

_-_J'ai été envoyée à Serpentard parce que j'ai le profil pour cette maison, un point c'est tout ! dit sèchement Hilary. Et tu auras beau hurler pendant des moins, ça ne changera rien !

_-_Mais laisse-moi au moins t'avertir ! Excuse-moi, Amos, lança James à Diggory avec qui il venait de rentrer en collision.

_-_M'avertir de quoi ? Que tous les Serpentard sont des sorciers puant la magie noire ? Tu te trompes, James, j'ai déjà fait la connaissance de deux ou trois gars plutôt sympas ! Et _lâche-moi_ !

James, qui avait enfin réussi à la rattraper, l'avait prise par le bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

_-_Qui ça ?

_-_Lâche-moi.

_-_Dis-moi qui ! ordonna James.

_-_J'aimerai pouvoir aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner tranquillement, James.

D'un mouvement brusque, elle se dégagea de son emprise et s'avança vers les lourdes portes de la Grande Salle. James ne chercha pas à la suivre, à la fois parce que cela ne servirait à rien et parce qu'au fond, il préférait ne même pas savoir avec qui elle allait déjeuner. Serpentard ne regorgeait pas seulement de futurs truands, c'était vrai, mais les garçons de la sixième année avaient un avenir douteux. Si c'était avec eux qu'Hilary avait sympathisé…

James soupira et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Sirius, Remus et Peter allaient bien finir par arriver, de toute façon. Avec Anthony et Klaus, peut-être. Ils avaient été envoyés à Gryffondor, à son grand soulagement, avec Chester et Brian. Melissa avait été envoyée à Poufsouffle, tandis que Sophia et Naomi avaient élu domicile à Serdaigle. Il n'avait pas eu tort, la veille, en redoutant une séparation. Serdaigle et Poufsouffle étaient deux maisons correctes, mais Serpentard… Il n'aurait jamais été jusqu'à présager ça. Hilary aurait dû aller à Gryffondor, avec lui, avec Sirius, avec tous ses amis ! Ou peut-être était-ce simplement ce qu'il aurait désiré ? Mais elle avait été envoyée à Serpentard… Comment était-ce possible ?

_-_Bonjour, James !

James releva la tête si brusquement qu'il s'en fit mal au cou. Gerry avait parlé ?

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu ouvres de grands yeux comme ça ? demanda la petite fille en riant.

_-_Ca me fait juste plaisir de voir que tu vas mieux, répondit James, ravi que quelque chose aille enfin bien. Pendant les vacances, tu ne parlais pas, et tu ne faisais presque rien toute seule, alors tu sais, ça me fait bizarre de te revoir comme ça, normale !

_-_Oui, j'imagine que j'avais un peu perdu la tête, mais ça va mieux… Ta mère avait raison, mes sorties dans la forêt étaient bénéfiques. J'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je me reprenne. Mais merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi !

_-_Ce n'est rien, je t'assure, dit gentiment James. Mais tu fais bien attention à toi, d'accord ? Tu es encore très pâle, tu sais !

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas, mes amis veillent sur moi !

James sourit.

_-_Et moi aussi ! annonça-t-il. Alors pas de bêtises, d'accord ? Je t'ai à l'œil !

Gerry lui accorda le plus grand sourire qu'elle lui avait fait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et l'embrassa sur la joue.

_-_Merci !

Elle s'en alla gaiement rejoindre ses mais restés à l'écart, sous les yeux attendris de James. C'était étrange, mais il s'était lié d'affection avec elle. Elle n'avait pas parlé, et il avait dû tout faire pour elle pendant deux semaines, mais sa pitié s'était transformée en de la compassion, et la compassion en affection. Un instinct de grand frère lui avait dicté de prendre soin d'elle, et il avait bien l'intention de le faire. La revoir sourire et s'amuser avec ses amis avait quelque chose de satisfaisant, comme une preuve que tous les soins qu'on lui avait apportés avaient été utiles, l'encourageant ainsi à continuer.

_-_Elle s'en sort bien, la petite, pas vrai ? lança Klaus en se reprochant de lui avec, comme prévu, Sirius, Remus et Peter. Quand je repense à son état il y a quelques temps…

_-_C'est un vrai miracle, qu'elle soit redevenue normale, admit James. Mais ce n'est pas plus mal…

_-_Ca c'est certain, assura Sirius. Tu as vu Hilary ?

_-_Ouais, répondit James d'une voix rauque. Visiblement elle s'est déjà fait quelques amis, dans sa nouvelle maison.

_-Quoi_ ?

Sirius eut l'air abasourdi.

_-_Elle s'est fait des amis à _Serpentard _?

James haussa les épaules.

_-_Elle n'a pas voulu me dire qui, mais j'imagine déjà le pire. Servilo, les deux Carrow, Bertram, Avery…

_-_Ouais, les blaireaux, en d'autres termes. Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

_-_Je ne vois pas où est le mal, intervint Klaus. Moi j'ai sympathisé avec Franck et Amos, et ça ne vous gène pas !

_-_C'est parce que Franck et Amos sont deux sorciers dignes de confiance, répondit Remus. Tandis que cette bande de Serpentard de sixième année…

_-_Ils sont un peu douteux, renchérit Peter.

_-_Il y a le fils Rogue, par exemple, rapporta James. J'imagine que tu as déjà entendu parler des Rogue ?

_-_J'ai entendu parler d'un Rogue mangemort, oui…

_-_Et bien c'est son oncle, déclara Sirius. Et Servilo semble bien parti pour suivre ses traces… Il empeste la magie noire. Tu devrais voir son livre de potions : il y a des sortilèges écrits un peu partout dans les marges. Et si tu veux mon avis, ce ne sont pas des sortilèges très recommandables…

_-_Au pire des cas, Hilary sait se défendre, rappela Klaus. Ce n'est pas le genre de filles qui se laissent faire !

_-_Mais face à une bande comme celle des Carrow, je doute qu'elle fasse le poids, marmonna James. Surtout s'ils utilisent de la magie noire contre elle.

_-_En même temps, rien ne prouve qu'ils ont l'intention de s'en prendre à elle, informa Remus. A tous les coups, ils ont juste envie d'une nouvelle amie…

_-_Comme par hasard la cousine de James, railla Peter. Quelle coïncidence ! Mais pas de chance, nous ne croyons pas aux coïncidences…

_-_Et si on lui faisait confiance, tout simplement ? proposa Remus. On garde un œil sur elle, mais on la laisse vivre sa vie, et si ça tourne mal, on intervient !

_-_Je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, en effet, approuva Klaus. A vouloir trop contrôler sa vie, vous aller vous la mettre sur le dos et ça sera pire…

James soupira et chercha du réconfort dans les yeux de Sirius, qui comme lui ne semblait pas encore convaincu.

_-_Ok, finit-il par dire. Mais s'il arrive quoi que soit…

_-_Il n'arrivera rien, interrompit Remus.

_-_Alors ça marche pour moi, accepta Sirius.

James haussa les épaules.

_-_J'imagine que je ne n'ai plus vraiment le choix… C'est d'accord pour moi aussi…

_-_De toute façon, rien ne nous dit que c'est avec la bande des Carrow qu'elle a sympathisé, dit Remus.

Mais à ce moment, Hilary sortit de la Grande Salle, des toasts plein les mains, et justement accompagnée de la bande des Carrow…

* * *

_-_Potter ? Potter ! Je peux te parler deux minutes ?

Lily courait derrière lui depuis la fin du cours de sortilèges, mais il avait bien pris le soin de l'ignorer complètement, un peu comme sa cousine l'avait fait la veille avec lui.

_-_Tu devrais accepter, conseilla Sirius. Ca te fait du mal de la fuir ainsi.

_-_Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Patmol.

_-_C'est peut-être parce que tu ne nous as pas expliqué ce qui s'était passé dans le train, répondit Remus.

_-_Il n'y a rien à dire là-dessus. Lily Evans est rayée pour toujours de mon cerveau.

_-_Potter, s'il te plait !

_-_Tu comptes m'appeler comme ça pendant combien de temps encore ? rugit James en se retournant. Dégage !

_-_Mais c'était un malentendu !

_-_Non, il n'y a aucun malentendu. Maintenant arrête de me harceler, j'aimerais bien pouvoir atteindre les serres tranquillement !

Lily s'arrêta et le regarda tristement. Mais James ne se laissa pas attendrir. Si elle avait envie de pleurer, elle n'avait qu'à pleurer. Jamais ses larmes ne couleraient autant que son cœur avait souffert en la voyant avec McCartee.

Ciaran avait adopté son air absent quand ils arrivèrent et prirent place devant les pots remplis de terre dont ils seraient censées se servir pendant le cours. Hilary n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude de voir un professeur si mou, car elle le fixait avec amusement en écoutant les commentaires d'Avery, qui en profitait pour l'observer comme il aurait observé un objet exposé dans une vitrine. Hilary était certes très jolie, mais James n'accepterait pas qu'un Serpentard la touche. Tout aurait tellement été plus simple si elle avait atterri à Gryffondor… Sirius et elle aurait passé leurs journées à rire tous les deux, et auraient fini par sortir ensemble. Mais il avait fallu que tout se passe différemment…

_-_Je vous souhaite le bonjour à tous, annonça Ciaran de son éternelle voix lente. Avant de commencer, je voulais vous annoncer que ce soir aura lieu la toute première réunion de mon club. Je rappelle que cette organisation aura pour but de faire découvrir aux élèves d'origine moldue le monde dans lequel ils vivront jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. J'accepterai les inscriptions en retard, si quelqu'un est intéressé…

_-_C'est nul, comme club ! commenta Hilary à l'adresse de ses nouveaux amis, mais toute la classe l'entendit.

_-_Je ne crois pas qu'on t'ait demandé d'ajouter quelque chose, lança Lily d'une voix sèche. Depuis que tu es arrivée ici tu n'as fait que tout chambouler, alors tu la fermes, juste histoire de nous foutre la paix…

_-_La sang-de-bourbe a quelque chose à dire à Hilary ? rétorqua Rogue. Fais gaffe à toi, si tu t'en prends à elle !

_-_Miss Evans, je ne vous ai pas invitée à prendre la parole, dit Ciaran avec monotonie. Le thème de ce cours sera les Botrucs. Qui peux me dire ce que sont les Botrucs ?

Personne ne leva la main, pas même Lily qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et darda sur Hilary un regard si noir qu'elle aurait pu la tuer si elle avait eu des lames à la place des pupilles.

_-_Tu la regardes autrement, ordonna James.

_-Les botrucs sont de petites créatures mesurant une vingtaine de centimètres, et dont la peau est semblable à de l'écorce et, éventuellement, à des petites brindilles, ce qui les aide à se camoufler…_

_-_Je suis agressée et c'est moi qui dois baisser les yeux ? s'exclama Lily.

Les bavardages habituels avaient repris et Ciaran continua son cours normalement, en énumérant les caractéristiques des botrucs –ce qui n'intéressait pas grand monde.

_-_Tu ne récoltes que ce que tu as semé, rétorqua James.

_-_Je n'ai rien semé.

_-… et c'est pourquoi leurs doigts ressemblent à de longues pointes…_

_-_Assume tes actes, Evans. Moi je voulais juste qu'on soit ami. Enfin non, un peu plus, mais l'amitié avec toi ça me suffisait si tu ne voulais pas aller plus loin. Tu as joué la garce, maintenant je ne peux plus rien pour toi.

Il réalisa que ses amis écoutaient tout de la conversation mais ne s'arrêta pas.

_-_Hilary et moi, on est un peu comme Sirius et moi, c'est-à-dire inséparables. Tu fais du mal à l'un, c'est comme si tu faisais du mal à l'autre. Alors elle ne te lâchera pas…

_-_Attends, Cornedrue, tu es entrain de me dire qu'elle t'a encore fait du mal ? s'exclama Sirius, les yeux exorbités.

_-_Non, c'était un malentendu ! répondit Lily d'une voix aiguë.

_-…se nourrissent de feuilles fraîchement tombées en automne…_

_-_Disons qu'elle m'a fait un coup pas très gentil, dit James.

_-_Qui avait raison, alors ? lança Sirius avec colère. Qui avait raison quand je disais qu'elle allait se moquer de toi ? Evans, tu n'es vraiment qu'une petite…

_-_T'énerve pas, Sirius, sinon elle risque de te sauter dessus ! minauda Hilary. Sauter sur les garçons pour les asprirer, elle sait bien faire, pas vrai Lily Jolie ?

_-… mais préfèrent l'herbe verte en été et au printemps… En revanche, l'hiver, ils sont contraints de grignoter des brindilles…_

_-_Ta cousine est une malade, Potter, dédaigna Lily.

_-_Mais c'est ma cousine, alors ne t'avise pas de t'en prendre à elle… C'est un double conseil que je te donne : premièrement parce que si tu le fais, tu auras affaire à moi, et deuxièmement parce que si tu le fais, tu auras affaire à elle… Et crois-moi, il faut mieux que tu évites… McCartee ne serait pas très content de voir sa petite princesse avec des bleus au visage.

_-… vivent seuls, ou par petits groupes de quatre ou cinq, trouvant souvent refuge dans…_

_-_Tu parles, tu parles, mais tu ne serais même pas capable de me toucher, rétorqua Lily.

_-_Ne me tentes pas… chuchota James, les yeux plissés.

_-…Oh, ça suffit, maintenant_ !

_-_James… appela Remus. James, arrête !

_-_Tu la défends, toi ? s'énerva James. Après tout, fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche…

_-_James… insista Remus, les dents serrées.

D'un signe de tête, il désigna le professeur.

_-_Quoi ?

_-_J'en ai assez de vos bavardages intempestifs ! gronda Ciaran. Depuis le début de l'année je les supporte, mais maintenant ça suffit ! Votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal m'a conseillé de retirer des points, mais je n'ai jamais voulu le faire jusqu'à maintenant ! Tant pis pour vous, j'ai été gentil, pas vous, alors si vous voulez jouer à ce jeu, nous allons jouer à ce jeu ! Potter, vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor !

_-_Quoi ? Mais…

_-_Pas de mais ! Si ça ne vous convient pas, vous pouvez toujours sortir de cette serre !

James hésita un instant, puis osa faire ce qu'il désirait faire depuis déjà le début de la journée. Il avait supporté le cours de potions, le cours de sortilège et le cours de métamorphose, mais il avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire…

Sans demander son reste, il saisit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il sentait les regards posés sur lui mais ne se retourna pas : il y aurait Sirius entrain de s'interroger pour savoir s'il devait le suivre, il y aurait Evans entrain de le tuer du regard pour avoir fait perdre des points à leur maison, et il y aurait les Serpentard qui souriraient narquoisement, ravis de son départ…

_-_Eh, pourquoi James il a le droit de s'en aller et pas nous ? bouda Hilary.

_-_Ouais, si James s'en va, nous aussi on s'en va, dit Sirius avec détermination.

Leurs paroles eurent un effet de réflexion sur les autres élèves, qui se mirent à murmurer entre eux, les sourcils froncés et la main sur leurs sacs. James sourit faiblement et s'arrêta le temps de quelques secondes, pour vérifier que le cours tournait mal, puis reprit son chemin quand il se fut assuré qu'il avait été le modèle de la classe.

_-_James ! appela Hilary alors qu'il dépassait la cabane de Hagrid. Je suis désolée pour hier matin, je t'ai un peu envoyé balader, mais je regrette…

_-_T'inquiète pas, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de t'en vouloir, assura James. Allez voir Dumbledore, par exemple. Je veux savoir la vérité sur mon père.

_-_Le blond d'hier soir a dit qu'il avait dû fuir…

_-_C'est justement pour ça que je veux savoir la vérité. Mon père m'avait juré qu'il ne fuirait pas.

_-_S'il avait tous les hommes de Rush sur le dos, je ne crois pas qu'il ait vraiment eu le choix…

_-_On a toujours le choix, répliqua James avant de se souvenir que c'était justement ce que Lily lui avait dit durant les vacances.

Il se maudit pour cela et soupira.

_-_De toute façon, qu'il ait fui ou pas, ça veut forcément dire qu'il a eu des ennuis. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Et puis… J'ai quelque chose à récupérer, aussi. Et ça risque de prendre un peu de temps.

_-_C'est ce que tu as voulu cacher au grand blond, là ?

_-_Oui. Et je vais profiter de son absence pour aller la reprendre.

_-La_ reprendre ? C'est quoi, exactement ?

_-_Ne sois pas trop curieuse, Hilary, dit James. Si j'avais voulu te le dire je t'en aurais déjà parlé.

James poussa la porte d'entrée et se retrouva dans le hall,.

_-_Hilary, désolé mais je crois que tu devrais me laisser là, s'excusa-t-il. Tu n'as qu'à aller retrouver Sirius, je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas tarder à céder à l'appel de son ventre.

_-_Oui, enfin d'après ce que j'ai compris, Alecto, Amycus, Severus et les autres ne l'aiment pas trop… Ils ne t'aiment pas trop non plus, d'ailleurs…

_-_Tu ne m'apprends rien par là, s'exclama James avec un petit sourire. C'est pour ça que j'ai mal réagi quand j'ai appris que tu avais été envoyée à Serpentard. Et c'est pour ça que j'aimerais que tu me promettes que tu feras bien attention à toi… Un Potter n'a pas sa place à Serpentard, tu sais… Je n'arrive même pas à croire que tu aies pu y atterrir…

_-_Moi je le sais. Le Choixpeau hésitait entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, et comme tu m'avais dit que les Serpentard n'aimaient pas les Gryffondor, je me suis dit que peut-être que ça serait plus simple pour mener la vie dure à Evans… Alors il m'y a envoyée…

James la dévisagea et fronça les sourcils.

_-_C'est toi qui as choisi ? Pour mieux atteindre Lily ?

Hilary haussa les épaules.

_-_Ne la défends pas, James.

_-_Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Mais… Enfin je veux dire… C'est toi qui as décidé ?

Il n'aurait su expliquer sa déception. Arriver à Serpentard, c'était une chose, mais y arriver de son plein gré, c'en était une autre, surtout si les intentions étaient mauvaises. Hilary tenait-elle tant à le venger de Lily pour renoncer à Gryffondor, la maison de son cousin et de Sirius ? Tôt ou tard, elle finirait bien par réaliser qu'elle n'était pas à sa place. Les Serpentard ne cesseraient de lui dire des horreurs sur eux, et elle comprendrait qui ils étaient vraiment… Mais d'ici là, n'avaient-ils pas le temps de la manipuler pour parvenir à leurs fins ? Elle n'était pas influençable, mais Rogue excellait en matière de magie noire… Et ça, ça lui faisait vraiment peur…

_-_Ca te déçois, n'est-ce pas ? dit tristement Hilary.

_-_Non. Enfin, si, un peu. Je ne pensais pas que tu cèderais à ton désir de vengeance plutôt qu'à ton envie d'être nous…

_-_Je suis désolée, si j'avais su que tu…

_-_Ne t'excuse pas, coupa James. Moi je dois y aller. Les cours vont bientôt se terminer et j'aimerais être tranquille avec Dumbledore, si ça ne t'ennuie pas…

_-_Non, non ça ne…

Mais James était déjà loin.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que tout ce qu'il croyait dur et solide se détruisait petit à petit ? Avec Hilary, ils étaient inséparables, et ils avaient été séparés. Son amour pour Lily, il le croyait intarissable, mais il s'était tari. Son père, il le pensait infaillible, mais il avait été contraint de fuir…

Il soupira de soulagement en constatant que le mot de passe n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois, et monta les escaliers doucement, comme appréhendant la vérité que Dumbledore allait lui révéler, mais s'arrêta net devant la porte. Des éclats de voix traversaient le bois pour arriver jusqu'à ses oreilles, et visiblement, il n'assistait pas à une conversation amicale. Plus que des éclats de voix, c'était des cris qui étaient lancés de l'autre côté de la cloison. Des cris qui laissèrent bientôt place à des explosions et des verres qui se brisaient. Dumbledore tonna quelque chose, et sa voix eut quelque chose de terrifiant, même à distance, puis le silence se fit pour quelques centièmes de secondes au bout desquels ce fut au tour de Malefoy d'hurler, mais de rage. James eut tout juste le temps de respirer une fois avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée. Il s'écarta et se dissimula dans un coin d'ombre, tandis que les hommes de Rush défilaient devant lui sans s'apercevoir de sa présence. Le son de leurs pas résonna longtemps dans les escaliers, et James attendit que le silence se fasse complètement pour pousser la porte du bureau, laissée entrouverte. Il sursauta quand il fit face à Abraxas Malefoy, confortablement installé dans le fauteuil de Dumbledore.

_-_Je savais bien que tu viendrais voir ce bon vieux Albus, railla-t-il. Tu t'inquiètes pour ton papa, c'est ça ?

_-_Où est-il ? demanda vivement James. Où est Dumbledore ?

_-_Parti…

_-_Parti ? répéta James en déglutissant avec difficulté. Parti où ? Et pourquoi ?

_-_Parti je ne sais où pour cause de trahison envers l'Etat, répondit Malefoy en riant doucement. Je lui avait dit de ne pas aller à l'encontre des ordres de Philip Rush… Mais ce vieux fou n'en a fait qu'à sa tête, comme toujours… Malheureusement il a réussi à s'enfuir, alors que nous devions l'interroger sur la cachette de ton père Williams Potter…

_-_Mon père ne s'est pas enfui, grinça James entre ses dents.

_-_Oh, bien sûr que si, il s'est enfui ! Il s'est opposé à Rush, et a maintenant tous ses hommes de main à ses trousses… Que crois-tu qu'il ait fait, sinon fuir ? Rester poireauter chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le chercher et qu'on l'enferme à Azkaban ?

_-_Il reviendra lutter contre Rush, jura James. Mon père ne fuit pas les problèmes.

Malefoy se mit à rire.

_-_Ton père n'est pas cet homme infaillible que tu imagines, mon petit James… Ton père est certes un auror de qualité, mais il n'est pas fou. Quand le danger se fait trop imminent, il s'en va, comme tout le monde !

_-_Vous mentez ! Mon père ne se cache que dans le but d'attendre le bon moment pour frapper le nouveau gouvernement… Il me l'a dit !

_-_Oh oh ! Il t'a dit cela ? C'est vrai que ce bon vieux Williams est aussi un grand menteur…

Les yeux gris et glaciaux de Malefoy transpercèrent ceux de James.

_-_J'ai entendu dire que tu avais des petits problèmes avec les détraqueurs, mon garçon… Ton père t'a-t-il expliqué pourquoi ?

_-_Aucun de mes parents ne sait ce que cela signifie, déclara James.

_-_C'est ce qu'ils prétendent, mais en réalité, ils savent toute la vérité… Peu de gens la savent, c'est vrai, mais ils font partie des sorciers qui sont au courant… Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement, de toute façon, quand on sait ce qu'ils cachent ?

Malefoy fut secoué de spasmes dus à ses ricanements silencieux.

_-_Vous dites cela uniquement pour me déstabiliser, dit James, qui n'en était pas convaincu lui-même. Ni mon père, ni ma mère ne sait ce que veulent dire mes visions…

_-_C'est drôle, je ne pensais pas que cette chère Rosanna mentait elle aussi, répliqua froidement Malefoy. Je vais devoir avertir Philip de faire attention…

_-_Si Rush s'en prend à ma mère, je vous jure que je le tue, assura james.

Malefoy ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et amusés.

_-_Ah tu crois ça ? Quand je te disais que tes parents étaient tous deux des menteurs…

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Ta mère et Philip Rush sont amants, mon petit James… Amants depuis avant Halloween, déjà…

Les oreilles de James bourdonnèrent.

_-_Pardon ?

_-_Je suis sûr certain que tu as parfaitement entendu… Tous deux amants, oui, et c'est ce qui a poussé ton père s'opposer à Rush, qui lui proposait une place auprès de lui, en tant que second à la tête du pays… Voilà pourquoi il a fui ! Voilà pourquoi !

James crut qu'il allait tomber à la renverse.

_-_Non… murmura-t-il. Vous mentez…

_-_Pourquoi te mentirais-je ? demanda Abraxas Malefoy.

Ses yeux étaient pleins de sincérité. Aucun des traits de son visage semblait le trahir, pas même sa bouche qui pour une fois ne lui souriait pas méchamment.

_-_Philip Rush a pris possession de ton manoir. C'est ta mère elle-même qui a demandé à ton elfe de lui révéler le Secret.

Là-dessus, il n'y avait aucun doute : Oboulo n'aurait pas trahi le Secret d'Ætermun Asylus sans qu'on lui en ait donné l'ordre. Ainsi, c'était vrai ? Sa mère et Philip Rush, amants ? Non, c'était impossible… Ses parents s'aimaient et s'étaient jurés de rester unis jusqu'à leurs derniers souffles. Sa mère n'avait pas pu trahir ainsi son père, c'était impossible… Il devait y avoir un malentendu… S'ils étaient vraiment amants, pourquoi ne pas être allés vivre chez Rush, tout simplement ?

_-_Parce que Philip souhaitait que la douce Rosanna lui prouve son amour en l'accueillant dans sa maison, protégée par un sortilège de Fidelitas… Ce qu'elle a fait sans rechigner…

James sentit la panique s'insinuer en lui. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il ne _voulait_ pas le croire. Sa mère, sa mère aimante et si parfaite, n'aurait pu faire ça. Et en même temps… _Veille sur ta mère quand je serai parti_… Son père avait prévu ça. Il savait qu'il allait partir, et qu'il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour sa femme. Alors il avait demandé à son fils de la protéger à sa place, puisque James en avait encore le pouvoir…

_-_Tu sembles comprendre la terrible vérité, James… Tu devrais descendre dans la Grande Salle manger un peu. Les cours vont bientôt se terminer, et je me languis d'annoncer à mes élèves que je serai le nouveau directeur de cette école…

_-_Directeur ? s'exclama James. Vous êtes le nouveau directeur ?

Malefoy hocha la tête.

_-_Mais ne t'inquiète pas, petit James. Je ne te ferai jamais subir ce que tes parents font subir à ma famille… Ou faisaient, puisque dans le cas présent, je doute qu'ils viennent encore inspecter cette famille si respectable que sont les Malefoy… Allez, vas-t'en !

James ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il n'avait plus aucune envie de rester dans ce bureau, et encore moins d'y écouter les paroles d'un directeur qu'il haïssait. Il honnissait la façon dont Malefoy le méprisait, sa façon de lui annoncer des nouvelles toutes plus désastreuses les unes que les autres en le prenant pour un gamin. Il abhorrait cette journée de malheur et plus que tout, il vomissait Rush. Comment sa mère avait-elle pu ? Délaisser un homme si généreux, si dévoué que son père pour un autre homme raciste, égoïste et fou furieux ?

C'était un cauchemar. Il vivait forcément un cauchemar. Ca ne pouvait rien être d'autre, de toute façon. Un cauchemar, ou une machination. Ils s'étaient tous liés pour lui faire une mauvaise plaisanterie, ou ils avaient ensorcelé sa mère, ou ils avaient attaqué son père à vingt contre un, ou Dumbledore avait juste besoin d'un remplaçant temporel, mais ce n'était pas possible que tout cela soit réel… Qui était maudit, ici ? C'était Sirius, pas lui ! Pourquoi tout retombait-il sur sa famille à lui ?

_Ma famille, c'est vous_…

James se remémora cette phrase que son ami lui avait dite durant l'été et s'arrêta net, même s'il était au beau milieu des escaliers. _Elle l'a condamné au malheur pour toute la vie_… avait dit Remus.

_Ma famille, c'est vous_…

James n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps avant de comprendre que la malédiction se mettait en marche…

* * *

Lily se laissa tomber mollement sur son lit. Gwenog passa devant elle mais ne dit pas un mot. Elle ne la regarda même pas. Lily ne lui en voulait pas, bien au contraire : elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Gwenog aimait beaucoup Potter, en plus. A vrai dire, elle l'aimait tout court. Il n'y aurait pas moyen de la faire prendre parti. La meilleure amie contre l'amoureux, un choix si dur qu'elle n'allait pas le lui faire faire. Et de toute façon, même s'il n'avait pas été dur, elle ne le lui aurait pas fait faire : cette fois-ci, elle était la coupable et elle avait peur de la perdre en insistant trop. Hestia et Alice la défendraient quoiqu'il arrive, puisqu'elles n'oseraient jamais la contredire, mais pour Gwenog, c'était moins sûr : elle ne jugeait pas selon ses relations, mais selon les actions. Et sur ce coup-là, si elle savait vraiment ce qu'elle avait fait, elle risquait de ne pas apprécier…

Et voilà qu'elle s'était faite une nouvelle ennemie, et pas des moindres : Hilary Potter, cousine du James en question, et nouvelle amie de la bande des Carrow… Etrange de penser cela, d'ailleurs, puisque cette bande-là était la bande rivale des Maraudeurs… Les Maraudeurs, quel nom stupide ! Les Emmerdeurs aurait sans doute mieux convenu. C'était vrai, après tout ! Depuis que Potter avait le béguin pour elle, il ne lui arrivait que des embrouilles. Et encore, avait-il vraiment le béguin pour elle ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait que ce n'était pas juste de la comédie ? C'aurait bien été son genre, de pourchasser une fille, de sortir avec elle et de la trimbaler comme un trophée de chasse, puis de la jeter comme une vieille bouse puante ! Pourquoi son fan club ne comprenait-il pas ça ? James Potter était un briseur de cœur, c'était certain. Depuis le début de sa scolarité, il était sorti avec une bonne vingtaine de filles ! Il y avait Melissa Springer, de Poufsouffle, Julie Anderson, de Serdaigle, Mary Duvall, de Serdaigle, Alicia Brett, de Poufsouffle, et… Et c'était tout. Bon, d'accord, ça ne faisait pas vingt, mais c'était bien la preuve qu'il n'était pas fidèle et attaché à ses petites amies ! Alors pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur elle, hein ? Et voilà que sa cousine débarquait et commençait déjà à lui mener la vie dure… La pauvre petite Potter ne savait pas à quoi elle se frottait. Ferait-elle toujours la maligne quand elle saurait qu'elle s'en prenait à une préfète ? Une préfète qui ne lui avait rien fait, d'ailleurs, et qui avait donc tout à fait le droit de la punir…

_-_Lilou ? C'est quoi cette histoire avec James ? demanda enfin Gwenog.

_-_C'est entre nous deux.

Ou nous trois, songea Lily. Evan risquait de passer du mauvais temps, lui aussi. Potter ne s'en était encore pas pris à lui, mais sa cousine n'allait certainement pas tarder à le faire. Cette fille avait des revolvers à la place des yeux.

_-_C'est entre vous deux mais ça va mal tourner, dit Gwenog. Ils sont tous contre toi. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

_-Je n'ai rien fait, c'est clair_ ? gonda Lily. Que plus personne ne me parle de cette histoire, d'accord ? Potter et moi, on n'a jamais été copain, et c'était stupide de notre part de croire que ça changerait.

Pourtant, une petite voix au fond d'elle lui affirma le contraire, et une pointe de chagrin lui transperça le cœur.

* * *

La nouvelle fut rendue publique dès le midi : Dumbledore avait été renvoyé et Abraxas Malefoy l'avait remplacé à la tête de l'école. Etrangement, rien ne fut dit au sujet de la fuite du vieux sorcier malgré la troupe d'hommes présents dans son bureau. L'information fut plus que déformée dans la Gazette du Sorcier, qui laissa sous-entendre que Malefoy se serait livré à un combat acharné contre Dumbledore, qui aurait fui devant la résistance peu attendue à laquelle il avait dû faire face. Le journal avait aussi laissé supposer qu'il serait allé se réfugier dans la même cachette que Williams Potter, en fuite depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures après avoir refusé de coopérer avec le Ministère de la Magie et toujours introuvable. Bien évidemment, il était précisé que cette affaire n'était plus qu'une question de temps, et que les deux hommes allaient être retrouvés et punis selon leurs crimes d'ici la fin de la semaine. Mais James doutait que cela soit vrai : il connaissait son père, et il connaissait Dumbledore. Si les hommes de Rush parvenaient les cueillir là où ils se cachaient, il était prêt à manger sa cape d'invisibilité.

Les cousins Potter s'intégrèrent vite dans leur nouvelle école, et de toute part on leur gratifia des messages d'encouragement et de soutien. James eut par exemple le droit à ceux de Mrs Mortensen, qui lui promit que si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour l'aider à supporter ce qui arrivait à son père, elle ferait. Mais selon l'oncle Andrew (le seul membre de la famille à avoir reçu des nouvelles de son frère), tout se passait pour le mieux –façon de parler, puisqu'au fond, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que tout allait bien.

Puis, la Gazette rendit officielle une autre nouvelle, que James aurait voulu garder secrète jusqu'à la fin de ses jours : Rush et Rosanna Potter vivaient bel et bien une idylle dans un coin retiré et tranquille d'Angleterre. Le message passa de bouche en bouche, et bientôt tout Poudlard s'était mis dans la tête que Mrs Potter n'était qu'une chienne traîtresse à son pays. James eut mal au cœur d'entendre les insultes envers sa mère fuser, mais ne pouvait en vouloir à personne : ce qu'elle avait fait était impardonnable, et lui-même aurait eu envie de l'insulter en face pour la faire réaliser ce qu'elle faisait endurer à son père. Il tenta d'ailleurs de le faire, mais le manoir avait été déconnecté du réseau de cheminée. Alors il se força à supporter les sarcasmes des Serpentard (qui, comme il le remarqua bien vite, s'en prenaient à lui quand Hilary était ailleurs). A eux non plus, il ne leur en voulait pas : à leur place, il aurait fait pareil. La seule différence était qu'avec eux, il était impossible de savoir si la nouvelle les rendait joyeux ou désolés. Et James penchait plutôt pour la première solution…

Malgré l'absence de Dumbledore, les cours furent assurés normalement. McGonagall prit moins de plaisir à interroger James pour le piéger, et Mortensen fit à plusieurs reprises des allusions qui auraient déplu à Malefoy, mais rien ne changea dans le déroulement des leçons. Jours après jours, les élèves se levaient, descendaient prendre leur petit-déjeuner en évitant soigneusement de se mettre aux extrémités les plus proches de la table des professeurs, puis ils se dirigeaient vers les salles de classe. Hilary sympathisa bien vite avec les gens de son année. Hormis Evans, tous la trouvèrent intéressante et drôle, ce qui semblait beaucoup agacer sa rivale. C'était comme ça que l'avaient surnommée James et Sirius, car désormais, Lily devait partager la vedette auprès des garçons : Hilary rencontrait elle aussi un grand succès chez la gente masculine. Et comme James l'avait fait pertinemment remarquer à voix haute après avoir vérifié que Lily était derrière lui, il n'y avait pas de vrai problème, puisque cette dernière filait le parfait amour avec Evan McCartee…

Gwenog, parce qu'elle avait eu vent de la fâcheuse histoire du Poudlard Express ou parce que Lily était désormais trop désagréable avec tout le monde pour qu'elle la supporte trop longtemps, passait souvent ses journées auprès des Maraudeurs, entraînant parfois avec elle Alice et Hestia. Quand par malheur Lily venait se joindre au groupe, James trouvait un prétexte pour s'en aller le plus loin possible. Il ignorait si cela lui faisait plaisir ou si au contraire elle s'en mordait les doigts, mais il avait appris à enterrer son désir au fond de lui et ne ressentait plus rien d'autre en sa compagnie qu'une vague attirance qui s'effaçait dès qu'il voyait McCartee. Cette situation avait plus d'avantages de que contraintes : le vieux Slug s'acharnait moins sur lui depuis que sa petite Lily n'était plus harcelée par l'un des tombeurs de l'école (comme l'avait si bien dit Hestia), James n'avait plus besoin de se torturer l'esprit pour savoir si son comportement était correct, et Hilary, qui estimait sans doute que Lily payait déjà suffisamment pour ce qu'elle avait fait, se tenait à l'écart et ne la provoquait plus à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait. Elle se contentait de lui jeter un regard noir quand elle faisait des remarques déplacées, pour lui rappeler qu'elle était toujours là, prête à attaquer et à mordre si besoin.

Gerry semblait avait retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre, même si ses joues gardaient cette pâleur un peu inquiétante. Mais au moins, il n'y avait plus aucun doute à se faire : aucun démon ne la possédait, quoi que puisse en dire Sirius. Ce n'était en revanche pas le cas de certains élèves, qui déambulaient seuls dans les couloirs, les yeux perdus dans le vide et l'air toujours absent. James s'était un jour approché un peu trop près de l'un d'eux qui s'était enfui en courant, totalement paniqué. Remus était allé prévenir Mrs Pomfresh, mais il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis. De toute manière, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper de tels détails : pour une raison inconnue, Evans semblait avoir décidé de ne plus jouer la petite préfète parfaite, et on avait vu se multiplier au château des tas d'objets interdits qu'il devait confisquer à tous moments. C'était du moins ce qu'il avait fait au début, car au moment où il apprit que les propriétaires d'objets interdits étaient durement unis par Malefoy, il avait cessé tout ramassage, quitte à devoir permettre aux propriétaires de se servir encore de leurs objets. James lui avait proposé de confisquer les choses et de les cacher dans cette salle qu'il avait découverte le jour de la rentrée et où il avait posé sa dague, mais Remus avait catégoriquement refusé : aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à la rouvrir depuis, et il craignait que la dague soit perdue à jamais. Pourtant James ne perdait pas espoir. Il y avait bel et bien une pièce secrète au septième étage, et il la retrouverait, même s'il devait y passer des jours entiers. Ses amis lui avaient conseillé de faire attention : Malefoy ne faisait pas de cadeau à ceux qui selon lui troublaient l'ordre, et c'était vrai que les punitions qu'il affligeait étaient assez inquiétantes. Plusieurs fois, James avait vu rentrer des élèves dans son bureau et en ressortir les larmes aux yeux.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il fut convoqué pour une raison qu'il ignorait au beau milieu du cours de défense contre les forces du mal (Mortensen avait déclaré que ce serait la fin de leur étude sur les détraqueurs, au grand soulagement de James), il ne put s'empêcher de sentir ses entrailles se geler. De quoi allait-on encore l'accuser, cette fois ?

_-_Assis-toi, Potter, ordonna Malefoy.

James s'exécuta sans rechigner. Un exemplaire d'un journal peu connu datant du matin était déployé juste devant lui et il ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'y poser. Et comme Malefoy ne semblait pas attendre autre chose de sa part, il entama la lecture de la page à laquelle il était ouvert. Aussitôt, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Une photographie de son père s'étendait sur la moitié de la place, et l'article qui s'ensuivait (et qui continuait sur deux pages) avait pour titre _Témoignage_.

_-_Qu'est-ce que… murmura-t-il.

_-_Lis, et tu verras, dit sèchement Malefoy. Après je te poserai quelques petites questions…

James n'en dit pas plus et reporta son attention sur le journal. Le portrait de son père lui souriait gentiment en lui adressant un regard confiant, comme il l'aurait pu l'être lors des meilleurs temps, qui étaient malheureusement loin derrière eux. Se pouvait-il que son père soit actuellement si bien malgré en état de fugitif ? C'était tout ce qu'il désirait pour lui, même si son cœur n'en était pas tout à fait certain : il aurait voulu que sa famille soit unie en un tel moment.

_-_Ce n'est pas la photo, que tu dois lire, Potter.

James se reprocha un peu du bureau pour mieux voir les petits caractères noirs qui parsemaient le papier, et entama la lecture de l'article. Il retint son souffle en découvrant qu'il contenait uniquement un témoignage de son père et qui avait été envoyé à la rédaction l'avant-veille. Il n'eut alors aucun doute : si ce journal était lui aussi censuré, il le saurait immédiatement, car il connaissait son père mieux que tout le monde.

« _Williams Potter, auror renommé et héros de la Première Bataille, est actuellement en fuite suite à son opposition aux agissements du nouveau gouvernement, instauré par Philip Rush dès le quinze décembre. Devenu l'homme le plus recherché au Royaune-Uni, pour nous, il témoigne aujourd'hui sur le quotidien de sa cavale et ses raisons de se battre encore, tout en nous rapportant sa vision des choses. Article intégral et exclusif, qui risque de faire rougir de fureur les haut-placés du Ministère… jusqu'à sa censure _» disait l'introduction.

_-_En-tête assez prometteuse, n'est-ce pas ? marmonna Malefoy.

_-_Je croyais que je devais lire ? rétorqua James.

_« Dans une société, il y a toujours trois catégories de personnages : ceux qui cèdent à la menace et qui se soumettent, ceux qui résistent et s'opposent à cette soumission, et ceux qui ne se placent dans aucun camp et qui regardent en espérant que tout cela se termine », _nous raconte Mr Potter au début de sa longue lettre_. La première catégorie est celle qui pourrait voir son monde exploser sans rien tenter pour le sauver. Celle-là, je la méprise, comme auraient dû la mépriser tous les aurors du gouvernement –du vrai gouvernement, je m'entends. Je ne considère pas le petit groupe de Rush comme un gouvernement, mais plutôt comme une plaisanterie qui ne durera pas. La deuxième catégorie est celle qui se bat le plus ardemment et qui au final est toujours la moins récompensée. Je fais partie de ces gens-là, et trouve scandaleux la façon dont nous autres, aurors ne luttant que pour le bien de tous, sommes remerciés. Ce matin-même, je suis allé voir ma femme qui m'a aussitôt mis à la porte en me criant de m'estimer heureuse de ne pas être tombé sur son Philip _Rush, ndlr_. Un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, j'étais entré dans la maison d'un de mes (anciens) amis, qui m'a lui aussi mis dehors de peur de s'attirer des ennuis avec le gouvernement. C'est dans ce genre de situations qu'on réalise à quel point Rush fait du bon boulot. Il fait peur aux gens et je crois qu'il constitue vraiment une menace pour nous autres qui tentons encore de lui résister. Et pourtant, je le méprise, je le hais de tout mon être, je le honnis, je le vomis. Je n'ai aucune peur de clamer haut et fort que cet homme n'est qu'une ordure et qu'on jour ou l'autre, je lui réglerai son compte. De nous deux, je suis le plus fort, et il aura beau abattre un à un ses opposants les plus coriaces (quel procédé barbare et stupide, lui qui pourrait se servir d'eux s'il avait assez de cervelle pour les convaincre de le suivre), il ne viendra jamais à bout de Williams Potter. N'est-il pas à ma recherche depuis des jours entiers sans avoir la moindre idée de l'endroit où je me trouve ? Il est cet attrapeur à qui échappe toujours le vif d'or. Il a pris ma femme mais ne prendra pas ma liberté. Il a pris mes amis mais ne prendra pas mon âme. Soyez-en sûrs : Rush a beau être fort, il n'est pas le meilleur et ne le sera jamais tant qu'il aura affaire aux deux maîtres des deux camps : d'un côté Albus Dumbledore (qui m'est d'ailleurs de très bonne compagnie, dans ma cavale) et de l'autre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom _Mr Potter le prononce pourtant dans la vraie version de sa lettre, mais pour votreconfort la rédaction l'a censuré, ndlr_. Il se trouve dans une situation délicate, entre deux grands. Dumbledore a été écarté du devant de la scène, et son champ d'action a été restreint, mais il reste l'autre, celui qui lui fait peur et qu'il aimerait pourtant abattre. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres _nom censuré une nouvelle fois, ndlr_ se chargera de lui régler son compte avant qu'il ne prenne trop de pouvoir, car à ce moment, le vrai seigneur du mal ne sera plus le même. Et quitte à vivre sous la dictature d'un homme du mal, je préfèrerais que ce ne soit pas l'amant de ma femme !_

_Maintenant, j'écoute, et je réfléchis. J'entends autour de moi les murmures, les questions que vous vous posez. A Londres, on se demande pourquoi je préfère fuir au lieu de me soumettre (ou de faire semblant de me soumettre) à mon tour. C'est vrai, après tout : il faut être proche de ses ennemis, et accepter de m'allier aurait pu être un excellent moyen de parvenir à mes fins. Devenez le meilleur ami de votre ennemi, et vous pourrez le poignarder dans le dos sans aucun mal. Mais en cas d'échec ? C'est la mort. Et une fois mort, on ne peut plus trop agir. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir… Je préfère fuir et me laisser le temps d'agir, d'établir un plan qui tienne la route. Mais je promets à tous ceux qui acceptent le nouveau gouvernement dans le seul espoir de le voir un jour être remplacé que je le ferai. Je renverserai Rush, seul ou avec mes alliés. Car Dieu sait combien j'en ai…_

_D'autres encore se demandent pourquoi fais-je tant d'histoires… Je suis adulte, ma vie est déjà bien entamée, et je suis respecté de la société. J'aurais pu accepter les offres de Rush, devenir son bras droit, me remplir les poches. Seulement, comment se regarder dans le miroir quand après avoir passé tant d'années de sa vie à pourchasser le Mal, on se met à en être un acteur ? Comment se regarder dans le miroir quand après avoir passé tant d'années de sa vie à chasser les meurtriers, on en devient un soi-même ? Mais surtout, surtout, comment affronter le regard de son fils ? Je préfère fuir et devoir vivre dans la faim, dans la soif, dans la peur de me faire prendre plutôt que de sentir cette répugnance dans les yeux de James. Mais que Rush se rassure (ou pas) : je ne vis ni dans la faim, ni dans la soif, ni dans la peur. Je n'ai pas peur de lui. L'endroit où je me cache déborde de délicieuses provisions, d'eau claire et pure, de lits confortables (je me croirais chez moi, mais peut-être qu'au fond je le suis un peu) et je doute qu'on vienne me chercher là où je suis. Et j'ai un compagnon de qualité : Albus Dumbledore, comme je le disais plus haut. Alors pourquoi céder à quelque chose qu'on désapprouve si on peut fuir et vivre dans de telles conditions ?_

_Et pour finir, certains se demandent quelle est ma raison de me battre. Outre le fait que finalement, ma cavale n'est pas si désagréable que ça, je n'ai aucun doute quant à ce qui me donne encore la force d'espérer. Mon fils… James, prend bien soin de toi car tant que tu vis, je vis aussi. Si tu as besoin d'aide, pense très fort à ta famille et à leurs amis (ceux qui chantent et dansent) de cet été et tu sauras où me trouver. _

_Je terminerai cette lettre par un petit message destiné à ma troisième catégorie de personnes, à tous ces gens qui voudraient se rebeller mais sans l'oser : n'hésitez plus. Vous êtes des centaines dans le même cas, et ensemble, vous pouvez faire évoluez les choses. N'ayez plus peur de dire non. Nous pouvons lutter, mais nous avons besoin de votre aide. Réagissez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… La route menant à la résistance est ouverte. N'ayez plus peur…_

James leva doucement les yeux vers Malefoy, qui n'avait cessé de le fixer durant toute sa lecture, guettant sans doute le moindre signe suspect de sa part. Mais il ne lui avait pas laissé cette satisfaction : jamais il ne s'était arrêté, pas même lorsque son cœur avait bondi, à plusieurs reprises. Williams allait bien, et très bien, même. Il avait avoué que Rush était dangereux (était-ce pour persuader Voldemort qu'il l'était vraiment, comme il l'avait dit ?) ou parce qu'il le pensait réellement, il n'aurait su le dire, mais selon lui, il était hors d'atteinte et tenait le coup malgré sa séparation avec sa femme, puisqu'il le prenait avec humour dans l'article… Quant à son lieu de cachette, il avait le pouvoir de le trouver s'il pensait à sa famille… Pourtant, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Et cet appel à la révolte… Quelle merveilleuse idée ! Il en parlerait à Sirius, Remus, Peter, Gwenog et Hilary, puis à d'autres si nécessaire, et il suivrait les conseils de son père. Malefoy avait supprimé de nombreuses libertés, à Poudlard. A commencer par la mise en place d'un couvre-feu beaucoup plus tôt, ce qui l'énervait énormément. Comment pouvaient-ils améliorer leur carte s'ils ne pouvaient sortir le soir ? Il y avait bien la cape d'invisibilité, mais où était-elle, désormais ? Coincée dans une pièce introuvable au septième étage. Quant à ces punitions qu'il affligeait… James ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais en avait suffisamment entendu –et vu– pour comprendre qu'il fallait que ça s'arrête. Oui, il fallait qu'ils résistent à Malefoy…

_-_Alors ? Quelque chose d'intéressant à me dire, Potter ? grinça celui-ci.

_-_A part que je suis très heureux qu'il se porte si bien, aucune, monsieur.

_-_Monsieur le directeur, corrigea Malefoy.

_-_Dumbledore est directeur, pas vous.

_-_Oh, comme c'est mignon… La famille Potter, si dévouée à son héros amoureux des moldus… Exceptée la belle Rosanna, bien entendu…

_-_Ca vous amuse, n'est-ce pas ? De voir notre famille se déchirer…

_-_J'avoue que je considère cela comme une vengeance pour ce que tes parents ont fait subir à la mienne. Savais-tu que mon fils Lucius a déjà trouvé un très bon emploi au Ministère ? Et il compte se marier avec la douce Narcissa, cousine de ton si cher ami Sirius Black… Narcissa Malefoy, ça sonne mieux que Narcissa Black, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ?

_-_Pour que tu réalises à quel point les choses ont changé, depuis que Rush est au pouvoir… Ton père n'a plus de travail, mon fils en trouve un très bon pour débuter dans sa carrière. Ton père perd sa femme ? Mon fils en trouve une magnifique… Quelle ironie du sort…

Malefoy ricana doucement.

_-_Mais maintenant, dis-moi… Où se cache ce bon vieux Williams, hein ?

_-_Je n'en sais rien.

_-_Comme par hasard…

Malefoy ricana encore.

_-_Ton père semble estimer le contraire… Allons, pense à ta famille… Ca ne devrait pas être trop dur, avec tout ce qui lui arrive en ce moment !

Nouveau sourire narquois, et James serra les poings sous le bureau.

_-_Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve, répéta-t-il entre ses dents.

_-_Alors dépêche-toi de réfléchir, Potter. Ma patience a des limites que tu frôles. Je n'aime pas la façon dont tu me réponds. Je n'aime pas les regards noirs que tu me lances quand tu penses que je ne regarde pas. Et je n'aime pas ta famille. Alors dépêche-toi avant que je ne me fâche vraiment…

_-_Si vous voulez, j'invente un endroit, comme ça vous serez satisfait, rétorqua James.

Les yeux de Malefoy se plissèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus que la taille de deux fentes au regard meurtrier.

_-_Fais attention, Potter… murmura-t-il d'une voix lourde de menaces. Fais très attention… Tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser à qui tu te frottes…

_-_Abraxas Malefoy, ex-directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale, et désormais fidèle toutou de Philip Rush, méprisa James.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir malgré ses excellents réflexes dus à ses exploits au Quidditch –ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse. D'un geste brusque, la main de Malefoy quitta le bureau et alla empoigner sa gorge, lui coupant le souffle.

_-_Tu n'as pas non plus l'air de réaliser les risques que tu prends, Potter. Je pourrais te tuer sur place si tu ne détenais pas une information que j'ai très envie d'apprendre… Et je suis prêt à me servir de tous les moyens possibles pour l'apprendre, je peux te l'assurer, avertit Malefoy d'une voix à peine audible. Tous, sans exception.

Il le relâcha et reprit son ancienne position, les mains croisées sur le bureau.

_-_Serait-ce une menace ?

_-_Oui, c'en est une. Tu vas cesser de me parler ainsi, Potter, et tu vas me dire où se cache ton père.

_-_Encore une fois, je vous dis que je ne sais pas où il est ! s'exclama James. Il faut vous le dire comment, pour que vous compreniez ?

_-_Je peux t'aider à réfléchir, si tu veux…

Malefoy sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et fit mine de l'examiner attentivement. James était certain qu'il ne le faisait que pour mieux lui montrer la longueur de son arme et l'effrayer.

_-_Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? bredouilla-t-il. Me torturer ?

_-_Si c'est la seule chose à faire pour que tu parles, dans ce cas, oui, je te torturerai… répondit calmement Malefoy. Je te laisse le choix, Potter.

_-_Je ne sais pas où est mon père.

_-_En es-tu bien sûr ?

L'homme releva les yeux de sa baguette et interrogea James du regard, sans cesser de jouer avec son arme comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle était là, prête à être utilisée.

_-_Je ne sais pas où il est et même si je le savais, je ne vous le dirais pas…

_-_Comme tu veux… _Endoloris _!

Le sortilège frappa James en plein cœur. Tout d'abord, son souffle se fit difficile, puis il eut l'impression que des millions de lames chauffées au rouge transperçaient chaque centimètre carré de sa peau à vif. Sa tête sembla sur le point d'exploser et comme lors de l'attaque du Ministère, il crut qu'il allait mourir. Mais la douleur s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, et ses yeux embués de larmes lui redonnèrent la vision de Malefoy, la baguette pointée sur lui, avec cet air dur et sévère sans lequel il n'aurait pu faire usage d'un tel sortilège. Un sortilège Impardonnable…

_-_Alors, la mémoire te revient, Potter ?

_-_Je vous jure que je n'ai aucune idée d'où il peut êt…

Mais la douleur recommença, plus forte, plus longue. James voulut hurler, ordonner à quiconque l'entendrait de le tuer pour mettre fin à son supplice, mais sa bouche refusa de s'ouvrir et sa mâchoire resta crispée. Seules les larmes commencèrent à couler sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

_-_Réfléchis, petit James… railla Malefoy. Je peux recommencer, s'il le faut…

_-_Monsieur, je vous jure que je ne sais pas ce qu'il a voul… _Non_ ! s'écria James en voyant la baguette s'élever encore.

_-_ALORS PARLE !

Mais James garda le silence.

_-_Je commence à me demander si tu n'as pas des tendances masochistes, Potter… ricana Malefoy. Tu aimes souffrir ?

_-_Je ne sais pas où est mon père… dit seulement James. Et même en pensant à ma famille, je n'en ai aucune idée ! Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi, même sous la torture…

_-_Argh ! _Endoloris_ ! Va-t'en, Potter, va-t'en… Mais réfléchis bien, car je n'en ai pas fini avec toi…

James ne se fit le fit pas dire deux fois et fila sans demander son reste, courant le dos courbé à travers les escaliers en spirale. On lui aurait donné un coup de pied dans le ventre qu'il ne se serait pas senti plus mal. Ses abdominaux ne l'avaient jamais autant fait souffrir, et son envie de rendre naissante n'arrangeait pas les choses. Si son désir de fuir ce bureau de malheur ne l'avait pas poussé à continuer sa course, il se serait effondré contre la gargouille qui en marquait l'entrée, mais il se força à attendre d'avoir atteint l'étage des Gryffondor. Là, il le laissa aller contre un mur et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. C'était un cauchemar, un véritable cauchemar… Il était largement temps qu'il se réveille, s'il ne voulait pas devenir fou. Comment tout ce qu'il croyait solide pouvait-il s'effondrer de cette manière ? Et où était son père, à la fin ? Pourquoi avait-il été raconter dans ce journal de malheur qu'il était avait le pouvoir de deviner où il se cachait avec Dumbledore ? _Pense à ta famille et à leurs amis de cet été, ceux qui chantent et dansent_… Il ne faisait que ça, penser à sa famille, depuis que tout allait si mal, et il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce que cela signifiait. Ce passage était forcément un message codé, mais il n'était pas en mesure de jouer aux devinettes.

_-_Potter ? Ca va ? s'exclama Lily en accourant vers lui, légèrement troublée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_-_Va-t'en, Lily, dit faiblement James.

Même sa voix le trahissait. Son corps était encore trop endolori pour qu'il puisse parler normalement. Malefoy allait le payer, et cher…

_-_Bon sang, tu as l'air à bout de forces ! Viens, relève-toi !

Lily lui tendit la main pour l'aider et il la regarda un instant, ne comprenant pas son geste. Il avait passé les derniers jours à la haïr et à le lui montrer, et elle lui proposait encore son aide ?

_-_Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il dans un seul souffle.

Lily haussa les épaules, comme si elle trouvait la question ridicule.

_-_Tu vas mal, et tu as besoin d'aide. Je ne vais pas te laisser là…

_-_Tu pourrais…

_-_Mais tu reviens de chez Malefoy, et je doute que ton état soit normal. Alors je t'aide, que tu le veuilles ou non, déclara Lily, assurée. Dépêche-toi, on ne va pas rester ici prendre racine !

James leva mollement le bras vers sa main et se laissa tirer. Le malaise reprit de plus belle quand il fut à nouveau debout, et pas seulement à cause de ses maux de ventre.

_-_Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? questionna James.

Il n'aimait plus l'idée d'être seul avec elle : il s'était fait la promesse de la détester, mais ses grands yeux verts étaient toujours ces mêmes grands yeux verts qui l'avaient séduit des années plus tôt… Et avec le temps, la blessure se refermait. Lily n'avait-elle pas le droit elle aussi de sortir avec un garçon ? Bien sûr, elle le lui avait montré d'une manière non-acceptable, mais lui, ne lui avait-il pas montré son amour de façons non-acceptables, certains jours ? Seulement, il n'avait plus droit de l'aimer. Elle l'avait fait souffrir et il s'était senti humilié. Et il s'en était fait la promesse…

_-_Théoriquement, si, mais il se trouve que j'ai dû emmener Remus à l'infirmerie. Il avait des crampes d'estomac, et des cernes encore plus impressionnants que d'habitude…

James ne fut pas surpris : la dernière pleine lune datait de l'avant-veille, et ils n'avaient pu aller le rejoindre dans la cabane hurlante sans cape d'invisibilité. Du temps de Dumbledore, ils l'auraient fait quand même, mais vu la tournure des évènements, ils avaient été prudents –et pleins de remords par la suite.

_-_Donc je suis allée l'emmener à l'infirmerie, et comme il ne reste que dix minutes de cours, je me suis dit que le temps que je regagne la salle, la leçon serait finie… Et je suis tombée sur toi, acheva Lily. Tu as besoin d'aide pour rejoindre la salle commune ?

_-_Il faut que j'aille récupérer mes affaires, lança James en guise de réponse.

Il fut ravi de constater que son corps reprenait le dessus sur la douleur.

_-_Sirius a dit qu'il le ferait, annonça Lily. Et Peter prendra celles de Remus. De toute façon, McGonagall a dû s'absenter pour des raisons inconnues, alors on n'a pas cours de métamorphose, ce matin…

_-_Ah d'accord…

James se demanda un instant s'il était possible qu'elle soit allée rejoindre certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

_-_Tu crois que… qu'elle est partie voir Dumbledore ? suggéra Lily.

_-_Je n'en sais rien, et même si je le savais je ne te le dirais pas, répondit James, car si elle n'a dit à personne où elle allait, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça se sache.

_-_Et aussi parce que tu me fais la guerre, soupira Lily.

_-_Je ne te fais pas guerre.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Au début de l'année, c'était elle qui lui avait dit exactement la même chose, avant leur premier cours de botanique…

_-_C'est juste que je sais maintenant à quoi m'en tenir avec toi, ajouta-t-il en espérant que Lily ne se souviendrait pas d'un tel détail.

_-_Parce que tu m'as vue avec Evan, c'est ça ?

_-_Parce tu as fait exprès que je te vois avec McCartee, corrigea James. Nuance qui change toute l'histoire. Tu savais que ça allait me dégoûter.

_-_Et le comportement de ta cousine, il ne m'a pas dégoûtée, peut-être ? rétorqua Lily avec colère.

_-_Peut-être que si. Mais c'était le comportement de ma cousine, pas le mien. Alors tu n'avais aucune raison de te venger sur moi, ce que tu as fait quand même. Maintenant j'aimerais bien qu'on bouge, et qu'on ne reste pas planté là au beau milieu du couloir.

_-_Je croyais qu'on était devenu des amis… dit Lily avec amertume en se dirigeant vers la salle commune, au bout du couloir.

_-_Ouais, moi aussi je le croyais. Mais tu as tout fait pour ça rate, et tu as réussi, répondit James. Tu es la reine quand il s'agit de m'en envoyer plein la figure.

_-_Et toi tu es le roi quand il s'agit de me taper sur les nerfs ! bougonna Lily.

_-_Sauf que moi j'étais amoureux, donc ça me donne une excuse. _Rébellion_.

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'écarta lentement. La cloche annonçant la fin des cours retentit.

_-_Tu n'étais pas amoureux de moi, Potter, riposta Lily.

_-_Non, c'est vrai, j'étais fou de toi. Mais tu n'as jamais voulu me croire, alors…

_-_C'était de ma popularité auprès des garçons de cette école, dont tu étais amoureux. Tu voulais sortir avec moi pour augmenter encore un peu ton prestige.

_-_Tu devrais te reposer, Evans, ton cerveau commence à délirer.

_-_Je ne délire pas.

_-_Non, tu te voiles la face. Tu refuses d'accepter la vérité.

_-_Pour la simple raison que tu ne dis pas la vérité, justement.

_-_Tu ne veux pas qu'un garçon arrogant comme moi puisse te désirer comme je l'ai fait. De toute façon c'est bien connu, j'ai tous les défauts de la Terre. Ca risquerait de déteindre sur ta légendaire perfection.

_-_Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais parfaite.

_-_Toi non, mais moi oui. Et ça jusqu'à ce que je te vois avec McCartee. Sois honnête et avoue que tu avais fait exprès… Tu remonteras un peu dans mon estime, comme ça.

_-_Je te l'ai dit, c'était un malentendu. Je voulais me venger de ce que m'avait dit ta cousine, mais je m'y suis mal prise. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

_-_Alors pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas arrêtée quand tu m'as vu derrière la porte ?

Lily ne trouva aucune réponse, mais James n'en attendait aucune. De lassitude, il s'enfonça dans le fauteuil en face de la cheminée et laissa aller sa tête en arrière, contre la mousse moelleuse. Puis, il ferma les yeux.

_-_J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes, dit soudain Lily d'une voix triste. Tout est bien trop désagréable, depuis la rentrée. Même Gwenog s'est éloignée de moi. Et Hilary…

Elle soupira.

_-_J'en ai assez d'être la fille en tort. Je n'ai parlé à personne de ce qui s'est passé, et toi non plus, je crois, mais pourtant tout le monde a pris parti… pour toi.

_-_Si tu m'avais demandé de te pardonner parce que tu regrettais que notre amitié soit brisée, j'aurais sans doute accepté, déclara lentement James, mais comme tu y vois plus un intérêt personnel que de vrais remords… Au pire des cas tu n'es pas seule : tu as Evan McCartee… Et vu comment tu étais scotchée à lui dans le train, tu dois vraiment l'aimer… N'est-ce pas ?

_-_Alors c'est non ? répondit Lily.

_-_Tu as tout compris…

_-_Donc c'est non… murmura Lily. Dommage, je commençais à vraiment t'apprécier.

_-_C'est dommage, en effet, répéta James. Mais à qui la faute ?

Lily, pour toute réponse, monta dans son dortoir et s'y enferma.

* * *

La rumeur circula assez vite. Quelques jours à peine furent écoulés avant que la plupart des élèves n'apprennent ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de Malefoy. James n'en avait pourtant parlé qu'à ses cousins et ses amis, qui avaient été scandalisés de découvrir enfin les méthodes de punitions de leur nouveau directeur, bien que rassurés de savoir que Williams allait bien. Comme lui, aucun n'avait la moindre idée de sa cachette, et il ne fut pas plus avancé que la dernière fois quand il dut retourner voir Malefoy. Il eut à nouveau le droit à quelques sortilèges douteux, dont quelques uns devant ses cousins, au cas où l'un d'eux aurait deviné. Mais rien ne put assouvir son désir de savoir.

James avait cependant fait ce qu'avait dit son père : il avait résisté à l'oppression. Tout avait commencé avec lui, qui avait refusé d'exécuter une consigne (et qui s'était fait mettre en retenue par la même occasion). Sirius, Remus et Peter avaient suivi son exemple, et s'était eux aussi opposés aux ordres de Malefoy qui leur avait demandé de ne plus fréquenter James avant qu'il n'ait parlé. Eux aussi avait été punis, mais ils avaient continués, et tous les quatre avaient été imités par les cousins Potter. Et petit à petit, c'était la moitié de l'école qui s'était rebellée, soutenue par les professeurs –hormis Ciaran qui semblait ne pas réaliser ce qui se passait. Son club avait intéressé un bon petit groupe, selon Mortensen, mais James n'était pas certain que l'effet Ciaran soit bénéfique : les élèves qui participaient à ce club s'étaient repliés sur eux-mêmes et refusaient de parler de ce qu'ils y faisaient. Selon eux, il y aurait une exposition à la fin de l'année sur ce qu'ils avaient appris, et donc les informations devaient rester secrètes.

Mais au final, un lien s'était créé entre tous les élèves ayant fait le choix de ne pas se laisser dominer par Malefoy. James l'avait appelé le PAFF (Plan-Anti-Fou-Furieux), et ce nom avait été adopté par tous ceux qui y participaient : discret et codé, les hommes de Rush étaient loin d'avoir vent de leur bande, qui agissait à la fois efficacement et prudemment. Rapidement, les Maraudeurs en étaient devenus les leaders, mais au fond, ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de jouer les chefs : chacun savait intervenir quand il fallait sans qu'on le leur demande.

Furent ainsi évitées de nombreuses punitions pour de nombreux élèves, et Malefoy devint bientôt trop occupé à nettoyer les graffitis l'insultant de toutes les horreurs possibles pour pouvoir tout contrôler. James eut ainsi l'impression de se venger un peu. Voir Malefoy en difficulté se transforma en une satisfaction quotidienne à laquelle il n'aurait renoncé pour rien au monde –si ce n'était la possibilité de rendre sa liberté à son père, mais il savait que c'était impossible. Néanmoins, il ne perdait pas espoir : Poudlard se rebellait, et le pays ferait de même. Il ignorait quand et comment, mais les gens finiraient par en avoir assez de cet étau dans lequel on les comprimait. Et Rush verrait enfin qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue, au Ministère…

* * *

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 11...

Bon, alors j'imagine que vous vous êtes tous précipités dans vos grands magasins pour l'achat du Dvd du 4è film, en tant que grands fans, non? En tout cas, moi j'en viens, avant une petite séance de Da Vinci Code, et je compte bien commencer à le regarder dès que ce chapitre sera posté! Tant pis pour les quelques pages Word que j'aurais pu écrire pendant ce temps... vous me pardonerrez sûrement!

**Mu**: je remercie tous les reviewers par l'intermédiaire de ta propre réponse, et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas!  
En tout cas, ta review m'a fait très plaisir (je sais que je dis ça à chaque fois, mais à chaque fois c'est vrai!) et je suis contente que tu aies continué à m'en envoyer!  
Il me semble que j'ai parlé des autres cousins, mais peut-être que je n'en ai parlé que dans ce chapitre, que j'ai écrit il y a un moment déjà! Donc au cas où, on a Brian, Anthony (5è année), Chester (3è année) et Klaus (7è année) à Gryffondor, Hilary (6è année)à Serpentard, Sophia (5è année) et Naomi (2è année) à Serdaigle et Melissa (4è année) à Poufsouffle. Voilà pour notre petite tribu! Mais la plupart des cousins n'ont pas beaucoup d'importance dans l'histoire, en fait c'est surtout Hilary qui va poser des problèmes...  
Et sinon, oui, j'ai passé un très bon anniversaire, merci! Un des mieux, sans doute...

Sur ces mots, je vais vous laisser pour me consacrer à mon DVD qui m'appelle... Il est là, sur mon bureau, à côté de la souris... J'aurais peut-être pas dû l'ouvrir, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher!  
Je vous donne rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour **Portoloins**. Retour d'un peu d'action (d'un petit peu d'action, parce que je vous promets pas non plus une grande bataille comme l'autre fois!). A la clé, un dénouement mais de nouvelles questions pour James...

D'ici là, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Bonne lecture!


	12. Portoloins

**Chapitre 12 : Portoloins.**

_Il faut que je retrouve ma dague… Il faut absolument que je la retrouve…_

James pesta contre ce mur qui refusait une nouvelle fois de s'ouvrir. Que fallait-il faire pour que ça marche, bon sang ? Il y avait bien un quart d'heure qu'il était là, à côté de cette tapisserie du septième étage, et qu'il multipliait les échecs. Pourtant, il y avait forcément une solution… S'il avait réussi à entrer dans cette pièce secrète, il devait bien pouvoir y retourner, non ?

_Il faut que je retrouve ma dague_ ! _Stupide salle, tu m'écoutes _? Si _je ne la retrouve pas, l'école va exploser, et tu n'existeras plus, saleté de cachette_ !

Mais toujours rien ne se produisit. De rage, il jeta un coup de pied au mur mais ne parvint qu'à se faire mal aux orteils.

_-_James, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

C'était Hilary qui montait les escaliers et le rejoignait dans le couloir.

_-_Rien, pas la peine de rester me regarder…

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu agresses ce gentil mur qui ne t'a rien fait, alors ? se moqua Hilary.

_-_Parce que. S'il te plait, redescends et laisse-moi… supplia James.

_-_Ah ça, certainement pas ! J'ai dû harceler Sirius chéri pour qu'il m'avoue où tu étais, alors je ne partirai pas de si tôt !

_-_Ouais, bah tu aurais dû rester avec _Sirius chéri_, comme tu dis ! marmonna James.

_-_Non, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'Evans a dit à Gwenog qui a dit à Sirius chéri que vous aviez eu une discussion, elle et toi…

_-_C'est possible, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'empêche de me laisser !

_-_Et bien en fait, je voulais savoir ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête… avoua Hilary d'une voix faussement joyeuse. Tu te remets à parler avec Evans ?

James leva les yeux au plafond.

_-_Je lui ai parlé, oui, et alors ? Je parle à Rogue aussi, des fois, et pourtant je ne peux pas le voir ! Tu vas t'imaginer quoi ? grommela-t-il. Que j'ai fait la paix avec elle ?

_-_Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais selon Gwenog, et par conséquent selon Sirius, votre conversation était… plus amicale qu'à l'ordinaire…

_-_En même temps, ce n'est pas bien dur de faire plus amical, en sachant que d'habitude, on se ne parle pas, on s'aboie dessus…

_-_James… soupira Hilary. Je suis sérieuse… Est-ce que oui ou non tu recommences à t'intéresser à elle ?

_-_Mais non ! s'impatienta James. On a parlé, c'est tout !

_-_Selon elle, tu aurais été un peu gêné, au début… Et plus tard, tu lui aurais avoué que tes sentiments pour elle avaient été très forts…

Le cœur de James fit un bond. Il lui avait bel et bien dit ça, en effet… Mais pourquoi Lily racontait-elle cela à Gwenog ? Etait-ce une preuve que ses paroles l'avaient touchée, malgré ses efforts pour le cacher ?

_-_C'est vrai, au début j'ai été gêné. Car quels que soient mes sentiments actuels, Lily a été dans mon cœur pendant si longtemps qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Et c'est aussi vrai que je lui ai parlé de ce que ressentais pour elle avant le train, oui. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

_-_Ce que ça peut faire ? Ca peut la faire réfléchir, tête de nœud ! bougonna Hilary. Aucune fille normale ne peut rester insensible à un garçon qui avoue des sentiments forts, pas même moi. Ta Lily, si elle en a parlé à sa copine, c'est parce que ça l'a flattée, ce que tu lui as dit !

_-_Et alors ?

_-_Alors à tous les coups, elle va te supplier de la pardonner, toi comme un crétin tu ne vas pas résister parce que je suis sûre maintenant que tu l'aimes encore, donc tu vas accepter ses excuses, et pendant un moment ça va aller super bien, puis _bam_ ! Elle te refait le coup !

James sourit.

_-_Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Lily ne m'aime pas, je ne l'aime plus, et notre discussion n'y changera rien. D'ailleurs elle m'a déjà présenté ses excuses, et je les ai refusées. Ca te va ?

_-_Ah, tu vois ! Ca y est, elle regrette déjà ce qu'elle a fait !

Hilary tapa du poing dans le mur.

_-_James, tu sais à quel point tu comptes pour moi… Tu le sais, pas vrai ?

James hocha la tête.

_-_Alors promets-moi que tu ne lui pardonneras jamais, parce qu'elle t'a fait trop de mal… Jure-moi que quoi qu'elle puisse faire ou dire, tu ne l'aimeras plus jamais comme tu l'as aimée avant !

_-_Je ne peux pas te promettre une telle chose, Hilary, dit doucement James. Ca me fait très plaisir que tu veuilles mon bonheur, et tes efforts me vont droit au cœur, mais je ne peux rien te promettre…

_-_Et pourquoi ça ?

James soupira.

_-_Parce que je sens au fond de moi que ma haine pour elle s'évapore. Je ne l'aime plus comme avant, mais je ne la déteste plus comme avant non plus.

_-_Non… Dis-moi que c'est faux… supplia Hilary. James, tu ne vas pas retomber sous son charme après ce qu'elle a fait ? Cette fille est incapable de te rendre heureux, tu le sais !

_-_Tu te trompes, Hilary…

_-_Non, c'est toi, qui te trompes ! Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne, mon vieux ! Réagis, bon sang ! James ! Par pitié ! Tu es entrain de retomber amoureux d'elle ! Ressaisis-toi, si tu ne veux pas que ça recommence comme avant ! Tu te souviens de nos discussions, cet été ?

James fit oui de la tête.

_-_Tu te souviens qu'un jour, tu m'avais dit que si tu le pouvais, tu l'oublierais ?

A nouveau, James hocha la tête.

_-_C'est le moment ou jamais, James ! Ne laisse pas tes sentiments revenir ! Chasse tes vieux démons !

_-_Va-t'en, Hilary… murmura James. Laisse-moi seul.

_-_Tu fuis cette conversation car tu sais que j'ai raison, rétorqua Hilary, mais un jour ou l'autre il faudra que tu te rendes à l'évidence : cette fille n'est pas faite pour toi, et tu n'as aucun avenir avec elle !

_-_Laisse-moi, répéta James.

_-_Ok. Ok, pas de problème. Mais ne viens pas me voir quand elle t'aura une nouvelle fois brisé le cœur, James.

_-_Bon écoute, Hilary. Tu es ma cousine préférée, je suis ton cousin préféré, mais ça s'arrête là. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre moi et Lily, et même si je le savais, ça ne te regarderait pas. Peut-être qu'elle regrette, ou peut-être qu'elle est entrain de se foutre de moi dans les bras de McCartee, je n'en sais rien ! Et peut-être que je suis entrain de tomber amoureux d'elle encore une fois, oui, peut-être, mais je n'ai nullement besoin de quelqu'un pour me dire ce que je dois faire, d'accord ? Alors il arrivera ce qu'il arrivera, mais cette histoire est déjà suffisamment confuse dans ma tête pour que tu t'en mêles.

_-_Tu veux que je te dise, James ?

_-_Non.

_-_Alors je ne dis rien, mais tu sais très bien ce que je pense d'elle. Maintenant, tu as le souaffle entre les mains et c'est à toi de jouer.

_-_La vie n'est pas un match de Quidditch !

_-_Justement. Sur le terrain, tu gagnes tout le temps,. Mais pas en amour. Continue comme ça et tu risques de te prendre un cognard en plein figure. Et ça fera mal…

Hilary tourna les talons et s'en alla en direction de l'escalier, qu'elle descendit d'un pas décidé. James poussa un juron et se laissa aller le dos contre le mur. Tout était si compliqué… Et tout ça à cause d'une fille horriblement belle dont il était tombé amoureux des années plus tôt ! Ne pouvait-elle pas être claire, à la fin ? Un jour elle le détestait, un jour elle l'appréciait, un jour elle le faisait souffrir, et un jour elle regrettait… C'était bien les filles, ça ! Lily Evans ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait, et semait par la même occasion le doute dans son esprit : un jour il l'appréciait, un jour il l'aimait, un jour ils s'appréciaient, et un jour il la détestait… Mais l'amour et la haine étaient deux sentiments assez proches, non ? Il ne savait plus ce qu'on lui avait dit à ce sujet, et il ne savait plus tout simplement. Mais une chose était sûre : il était las d'être là, perdu entre deux sentiments à la fois si proches et si opposés. Il voulait lui pardonner, mais cela reviendrait à s'avouer qu'il l'aimait encore. Et il ne voulait pas lui pardonner, car cela reviendrait à s'avouer qu'il était complètement à sa merci… parce qu'une nouvelle fois, il l'aimait encore. Cette fille allait vraiment finir par le rendre dingue ! Il avait beau essayer de tout son être de la détester, de la haïr, il n'y parvenait pas. Il avait beau se promettre de ne plus l'aimer, il échouait lamentablement. Et il avait beau souffrir par sa faute, la blessure finissait toujours par se refermer. Cela allait-il durer encore longtemps ?

Il soupira et se releva. Le mur n'avait toujours pas bougé, et il fallait bien qu'il retrouve sa dague un moment ou l'autre… Au Diable Evans et ses grands yeux verts, il devait se reprendre ! Quelqu'un là-haut s'amusait à lui compliquer la vie avec elle ? Qu'importe, ce quelqu'un ne l'empêcherait pas de percer le mystère de cette sale. Si Dieu existait, il lui devait bien ça !

_-_Bon, par où commencer ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Qu'avait-il fait, la dernière fois, pour que la porte apparaisse ? Il avait désiré un endroit où cacher la dague. Et il était passé plusieurs fois devant le mur en y pensant de toutes ses forces. Il n'avait qu'à faire pareil, mais avec un autre objet…

_-J'ai besoin d'un endroit où cacher ma baguette magique_, songea-t-il.

Il passa une fois devant la tapisserie et fit demi-tour.

_J'ai besoin d'un endroit où cacher ma baguette… Un endroit où cacher ma baguette…

* * *

_

_-_Ca y est ! s'exclama James en fusant dans son dortoir.

Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient tous les trois assis sur le lit de Sirius et semblaient en proie à une profonde réflexion, à en juger par leurs mines sérieuses.

_-_J'ai récupéré la dague et la cape, dit gaiement James. Je vous avais dit, que j'y arriverais ! regardez ! _Tadam _!

Il brandit ses deux biens en l'air comme un trophée de chasse, dans la main droite la cape d'invisibilité et dans la main gauche la dague de Gryffondor.

_-_Hey, c'est cool, ça ! lança Sirius en souriant et en se levant. Comment tu as fait, finalement ?

_-_Et bah c'est simple : il faut passer trois fois devant le mur en pensant très fort à ce qu'on veut faire.

_-_Tu veux dire qu'il faut passer trois fois en se disant : je veux cacher mon…je ne sais pas moi, mon livre ? demanda Remus, visiblement intéressé.

_-_Pas seulement ! J'ai fait des tests, une fois que j'avais récupéré mes affaires ! Tiens, Queudver, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire, par exemple ? questionna James.

_-_Euh… je ne sais pas, moi… J'aimerais bien qu'on transforme la carte en une véritable merveille !

_-_Et bien tu vas au septième étage, tu passes trois fois devant le fameux mur et pensant très fort à un truc du genre « je veux trouver un endroit pour faire de ma carte une merveille », et _tadam_ ! Une porte apparaît, menant à une pièce pleine de livres super intéressants qui, par exemple, expliquent comment faire pour que les noms des profs s'affichent sur la carte à l'endroit exact où ils sont au moment où on la regarde ! La classe, hein ?

_-_C'est génial ! s'exclama Sirius.

_-_Tu devrais noter tout ça sur la carte dès maintenant ! proposa Peter.

_-_Non, on le fera tous ensemble plus tard, dit James. Là je dois… enfin, je voudrais parler à Lily… J'ai des choses à lui dire, et surtout une chose à lui demander…

Ses trois amis se regardèrent, affolés.

_-_Si tu comptes lui demander de sortir avec toi… commença Sirius.

_-_Non, coupa James, je veux juste mettre une ou deux choses au clair…

_-_De toute façon elle est en ce moment-même avec Evan McCartee, avertit Remus. Je doute que tu aies envie de la voir maintenant…

_-_Ah… J'attendrai, alors…

_-_En revanche, moi j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

James haussa les sourcils.

_-_Je t'écoute, Lunard !

_-_Tu devrais t'asseoir, d'abord…

James, déconfit, s'exécuta sans poser de question : il se doutait que la réponse allait lui être donnée.

_-_Alors voilà, tous les trois, on a réfléchi, pendant que tu étais parti. A propos de ton père…

_-_Ah… dit sourdement James. Et ?

_-_Et Remus croit avoir deviné où il se cache, répondit Sirius.

_-_C'est vrai ? s'exclama James, le cœur battant soudain très fort. Où ça ?

_-_En Cornouaille…

_-_Chez les Korrigans, compléta Remus.

James resta muet un mot, puis eut un rire dépourvu de joie.

_-_Les gars, ce n'est pas drôle, bougonna-t-il.

_-_Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, assura Peter. Vu comme ça, ça peut paraître complètement crétin, mais en fait, ça ne l'est pas tant que ça… Ton père avait bien écrit : « pense à ta famille et à ses amis de cet été », non ?

_-_Je ne vois pas en quoi on peut faire le rapprochement avec les Korrigans…

_-_Et bien les Korrigans chantent et dansent, non ? lança Sirius. Et Remus s'est lié d'amitié avec eux pendant l'été…

James réfléchit un instant.

_-_Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi mon père m'a-t-il dit de penser à ma famille ? Remus n'est pas de la famille ! Enfin pas dans la famille biologique, je veux dire !

_-_Mais tu considères tes amis comme ta famille, non ? demanda Sirius. Ca expliquerait pourquoi il a bien précisé : _ta_ famille. Il n'a pas dit _la_ famille, il a dit _ta_ famille. Tes amis font partie de _ta_ famille, mais pas de _la _famille… Tu me suis ?

_-_Oui, à peu près… Mais Lunard, tu penses vraiment que les Korrigans auraient accepté d'héberger mon père et Dumbledore, comme ça, sans même les connaître ?

_-_Ma tante a reçu la visite de ton père quelques jours avant le début de sa fuite, expliqua Remus. Quelle coïncidence… Mais nous ne croyons pas aux coïncidences, n'est-ce pas ? Ton père a dû apprendre nos aventures de cet été… Tu lui en as parlé ?

_-_Peut-être, oui… répondit James. Je ne m'en souviens plus trop…

_-_En tout cas, moi j'en ai parlé à Andrew, pendant les vacances de Noël, admit Sirius.

_-_Donc Williams a dû en entendre parler, et est sans doute allé voir ma tante pour lui demander son aide… conclut Remus.

_-_Il faut que j'aille vérifier s'il est en Cornouaille ! dit soudain James. Je dois savoir !

_-_Non, James ! s'écria Peter. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as voulu sauver tes parents ? On a tous failli mourir !

_-_Justement, cette fois j'irai, mais j'irai seul !

_-_James, c'est dangereux, renchérit Sirius. Aie confiance en ton père…

_-_C'est important pour moi, d'aller le voir ! se justifia James. Vous pouvez me comprendre, non ? Ma famille est dans un pétrin pas possible, et moi je me fais torturer pour une information que j'ignorais jusqu'à maintenant ! Et ma mère qui trompe mon père avec Rush en personne, et… Par pitié, comprenez-moi !

Devant le silence de ses amis, il se sentit découragé.

_-_S'il vous plait… Tout va mal pour moi, en ce moment, à part vous ! J'ai besoin de parler à mon père… Dites-moi que vous comprenez ! Sirius, mon frère de cœur, tu me comprends, toi, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Je te comprends, soupira Sirius, et je sais à quel point ta famille compte pour toi, mais tu ne dois pas faire de bêtise… Moi je te laisse y aller si tu me jure sur la vie de tout ce que tu as de plus cher que tu feras tellement attention qu'il ne t'arrivera rien…

_-_Je te le jure, Patmol…

James serra son ami très fort dans ses bras puis se tourna vers les deux autres.

_-_Ne m'empêchez pas de partir, s'il vous plait… supplia-t-il.

Peter et Remus se jetèrent un regard du coin de l'œil.

_-_James, c'est dangereux… insista Remus. Il faut que tu réalises la gravité de ce que tu vas faire… Si tu es sûr et certain que c'est ce que tu veux, alors vas-y, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te soutenir une nouvelle fois s'il arrive quelque chose…

_-_Il n'arrivera rien, promit James. Queudver, toi aussi tu veux bien que j'y aille ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

_-_Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, pourquoi pas… Mais fais gaffe à toi, d'accord ?

James sourit et se retint de sauter de joie.

_-_Je vous adore, tous les trois ! dit-il joyeusement.

_-_Si tu ne les aimais pas, ça se saurait, marmonna Lily en entrant dans le dortoir, accompagnée de Gwenog. La porte était ouverte alors on s'est permis d'entrer, expliqua-t-elle devant leurs sourcils froncés.

_-_Ce dortoir n'est pas la salle commune, Evans… rétorqua Sirius. On n'y entre pas comme ça, quand on veut…

_-_Vous n'avez qu'à refermer les portes derrière vous, cassa Lily, et en plus ça évitera que tout le monde entende votre conversation…

James sentit son cœur faire un bond.

_-_Vous avez entendu ? demanda-t-il, redoutant le pire.

_-_Ouais, et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles on s'est permis d'entrer, répondit Gwenog. Tu as l'intention d'aller en Cornouaille rechercher ton père ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit très responsable, comme décision… Mais je te connais et quoi qu'on puisse en dire, tu ne changeras pas d'avis, alors je me tais ! C'est juste qu'il ne faut pas que tu oublies que demain, on a match contre les Serdaigle…

James se tapa le front. Il avait complètement oublié ça !

_-_Et bah dis donc, tu dois être sacrément secoué pour que le Quidditch te sorte de la tête ! dit Gwenog en souriant. Mais heureusement, ta coéquipière préférée est là pour te rappeler l'heureux événement !

_-_Ouais… Enfin ça va me retarder, du coup… soupira James.

_-_Pas spécialement, intervint Lily. Tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais les cheminées de l'école ont été déconnectées du réseau. Et comme on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard, il ne te reste plus que le choix du portoloin. J'imagine que tu ne sais pas les faire ?

_-_Non, répondit James d'une voix sèche. Et toi tu vas me dire que tu sais, c'est ça ?

_-_Oui. Il se trouve que je sais les faire. Je peux t'en préparer un mais il ne sera prêt que demain, si tu veux. Ca te laisse donc le temps de faire ton match, et tout le monde est content… Tu n'as pas d'autre choix, de toute façon.

_-_Je croyais qu'on avait toujours le choix ? répliqua James avec un sourire moqueur. C'est ce que tu m'avais dit, le jour où tu as commencé à pourrir notre soi-disant amitié…

_-_Stop ! cria Gwenog en s'interposant entre eux deux. Pas de dispute en public ! Nous étions entrain de parler des portoloins, et je trouve que l'idée de Lily est excellente, donc adjugé-vendu ! Lilou, tu lui feras un portoloin pour la côte de Cornouaille pour demain ! Voilà une affaire de réglée !

Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Remus, qui lui répondit par un grand sourire.

_-_Tu ne changeras jamais, Gwen ! dit James avec affection.

_-_Et non ! répondit la jeune fille. Bon, maintenant que ce problème n'en est plus un, tu pourrais peut-être dire à James ce que tu as à lui dire, Lilou !

_-_A condition que ce soit correct, marmonna Sirius.

_-_C'est à James que je suis censée parler, grogna Lily, alors Black, ferme-la, pour une fois !

_-_Ok. Les gars, je vais rejoindre Hilary, je ne veux pas rester en sa compagnie. James, tu sais ce que je pense d'elle…

James soupira. Malheureusement, il devait penser la même chose que sa cousine, à savoir que Lily était une garce qui allait lui faire du mal, et qu'il valait mieux qu'il continue à l'ignorer…

_-_C'est justement de la belle Hilary dont je voulais te parler, James. Ca serait sympa qu'elle arrête de se comporter comme une petite harpie avec moi, parce que je commence vraiment à être à bout de nerfs, avoua Lily.

_-_Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, décréta James, mais à elle.

_-_Tu es son cousin, tu peux bien faire des efforts !

_-Des efforts_ ? répéta James, révolté. J'estime en faire déjà assez pour supporter cette situation ! Et j'ai déjà essayé de la persuader que tu n'étais pas cette garce qu'elle croit que tu es, et tout ça n'a été qu'une perte de temps, alors vos petits problèmes vous allez les régler seules, compris ? On dirait deux gamines jalouses l'une de l'autre et incapables de se comporter correctement ! Et après c'est moi qui suis immature ?

Il jeta sa cape dans sa malle et remit la dague à sa ceinture, puis suivit les pas de Sirius en dehors du dortoir. Prenant bien soin de claquer la porte derrière lui, il descendit l'escalier et traversa la salle commune à grands pas. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il allait aller, mais ce n'était pas important. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était réfléchir, réfléchir jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il sache ce qu'il voulait pour lui et Lily…

* * *

_-_Sirius ?

_-_Hmm ?

_-_Tu me prends dans tes bras ?

Sirius sourit et enlaça tendrement Hilary, qui le regardait avec ces yeux doux qu'il aimait tant. Tout de cette fille le faisait craquer, et il était complètement à sa merci. Lui, Sirius Black, le tombeur qui n'était jamais réellement sorti avec une fille, était tombé éperdument amoureux de la cousine de son propre meilleur ami… Que dirait James, quand il l'apprendrait ?

_-_Je voudrais que cet instant dure à tout jamais, murmura Hilary à son oreille.

_-_Alors ferme les yeux, dit doucement Sirius en caressant amoureusement son épaule. Ferme-les…

La jeune fille obéit et ferma les paupières.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? demanda-t-elle.

_-_Ca…

Sirius posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et resserra son étreinte. Là, il sentit son cœur exploser et son estomac se renverser. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. Hilary répondit à son baiser en passant ses mains autour de son cou. Il déplaça une des siennes dans ses longs cheveux et oublia tout autour de lui… Il oublia qu'il était maudit, et qu'en cédant à ses sentiments il la mettait en danger. Il oublia tout ça…mais se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit.

* * *

_-_Et c'est encore un nouveau but pour les lions ! rugit Dave Goujon. Bon sang, les Serdaigle, bougez-vous ! Ca fait soixante à zéro, et nous sommes à la onzième minute de jeu !

James tapa dans la main de Franck pour la sixième fois consécutive. Ce match commençait bien, très bien. Les Serdaigle partaient déjà vaincus, c'était visible sur leurs visages dépités. Ils avaient peur et savaient qu'ils étaient moins forts… De toute façon, avec lui et Gwenog, ils n'avaient aucune chance, c'était vrai, et au moins ils ne se faisaient pas de faux espoirs…

La foule hurla. C'était une des rares choses que Malefoy, assis à la tribune des professeurs, n'avait pas réussi à changer depuis son arrivée. Mais James voyait à son air pincé qu'il ne voulait pas que Gryffondor gagne. Raison de plus pour donner le meilleur de soi et exploser le score !

_-_C'est Julie Anderson qui entre en possession du souaffle ! commenta Goujon. Passe à Mary Duvall, qui comme elle s'est fait larguer par Potter ! Argh, Diggory reprend le souaffle ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça, les filles ! Il faut dire les choses telles qu'elles sont, non ? Potter vous a plaquées, il faut que vous vous y fassiez !

_-_Goujon, concentrez-vous sur le match ! gronda McGonagall dans le mégaphone.

_-_Oui, donc c'est Diggory en possession du souaffle, qui passe à Longdubat, qui passe à Diggory, qui passe à Longdubat, qui passe à Diggory, qui passe à Lon… Non, qui passe à Potter ! Potter qui fonce vers les buts et marque encore ! Soixante-dix à zéro, toujours pour les lions ! Allez Serdaigle ! C'est Duvall qui passe à sa coéquipière, qui se prend un cognard violemment lancé par Gideon Prewett ! Ca devrait faire faute, là ! Eh, l'arbitre !

_-_Goujon ! tempêta McGonagall.

James se mit à rire alors qu'un des Serdaigle reprenait le souaffle. Il aimait les matchs comme ça, ou McGonagall se déchaînait sur Dave Goujon après que celui-ci eut prit parti pour une équipe. Ca mettait un peu d'ambiance dans le stade, quand les souffles étaient retenus et les corps crispés de tension… C'était assez drôle de penser que la plupart du temps, les spectateurs étaient plus angoissés que les joueurs.

_-_C'est encore Duvall qui avance vers les buts, et… argh, évidemment Longdubat lui barre la route et Potter la prend par surprise ! Eh, Potter, ce n'est pas très galant de ta part, surtout à une de tes ex ! Et voilà, encore un but !

Goujon soupira si fort dans le micro que l'appareil siffla et James vit la marée de supporters se bouger les oreilles dans un même geste.

_-_Kingsley ! appela-t-il, profitant de cet instant de confusion.

Shaklebolt se retourna vers lui.

_-_On n'a pas vraiment besoin des cognards pour gagner, cette fois, lança James, alors tu crois qu'au prochain but, tu pourrais en balancer un ou deux sur Malefoy ?

Kingsley Shaklebolt éclata de rire et leva un pouce pour signaler qu'il était d'accord. James eut un sourire carnassier : l'équipe de Gryffondor était uniquement composée de membres du PAFF. Malefoy allait regretter d'être venu assister à ce match…

_-_Gwen ! appela-t-il.

La jeune fille redescendit à sa hauteur.

_-_Pour le moment on assure, Franck, Amos et moi, dit-il, et je doute que Bob Magdaley soit en mesure de rivaliser avec toi, alors tu seras d'accord de faire semblant d'avoir repéré le vif ?

_-_Comment ça ?

_-_A mon signal, tu fonces sur Malefoy en faisant croire que tu as repéré le vif d'or…

Le visage de Gwenog fut éclairé par un sourire approbateur.

_-_A ton signal ?

_-_Ouais, au prochain but que je marque…

_-_Pas de problème. Fais gaffe, il y a Anderson qui se rapproche de Lizzie, ça serait bête qu'elle marque…

James fonça sur la poursuiveuse de Serdaigle qui dévia sa course en le voyant arriver. Toutefois, elle ne vit pas Franck qui lui prit le souaffle des mains aussi facilement que si elle le lui avait donné.

_-_Non ! grogna Goujon. Arrêtez-le ! Arrêtez-le, bon sang ! Longdubat tire, mais… MIRACLE ! Son tir est bloqué ! C'est merveilleux ! Allez Serd… _Quoi_ ? Potter a repris le souaffle ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Non, arrêtez-le ! Il va tirer ! Il a tiré ! _Il a marqué_ !

Les Gryffondors ponctuèrent le but par une salve d'applaudissements qui résonna dans tout le stade. Mais James ne s'en soucia pas : il avait déjà levé les yeux. Gwenog, à l'autre bout du terrain, zigzaguait à toute allure et fonçait droit vers la tribune des professeurs, et Kingsley pourchassait un cognard, la batte brandie. Il croisa les doigts et reporta son attention sur le souaffle, car il ne fallait pas qu'on remarque que tout ce qui allait se passer était prémédité. Gideon frappa dans le deuxième cognard qui atteignit Anderson en lui faisant lâcher le souaffle. Il le récupéra sans aucun scrupule, adressa un petit sourire moqueur à Julie (une de ses ex préférées, très mignonne, et il aurait bien voulu rester avec elle si Lily n'avait pas été aussi présente dans sa tête) et se hâta vers les buts alors que Goujon s'époumonait sur son micro, tout affolé que Gwenog ait pu repérer le vif d'or. Il leva le bras, se plaça en face du gardien, s'amusa un instant avec lui et marqua un nouveau but. Mais les exclamations qui s'ensuivirent ne furent pas des cris de joie, mais des cris de stupeur. Aussitôt, ses yeux se posèrent sur la tribune des professeurs, et il manqua d'éclater de rire. Malefoy avait été contraint de se jeter sur Mortensen pour éviter Gwenog. Le professeur de défense le repoussait avec dégoût et lui criait quelque chose, tandis que la jeune fille repartait vers le centre du terrain, l'air de rien. Puis, des nouveaux cris retentirent, mais ceux-ci ressemblèrent plus à des rires : Kingsley venait de frapper un cognard qui avait presque heurté Malefoy. Celui-ci avait réussi à écarter les jambes au bon moment, et la balle déchaînée s'était enfoncée dans le bois de son siège. James ne put retenir un éclat de rire en songeant à ce qui serait arrivé si Malefoy n'avait pas réagi.

_-_Et Jones continue sa route vers le vif d'or ! reprit Goujon d'une voix qu'il tenait vainement de contrôler.

James vit que du haut de sa tribune, il s'efforçait de ne pas rire, mais son visage avait viré au rouge et ses yeux étaient larmoyants. Lui aussi, faisait partie du PAFF…

_-_Elle descend en piquée vers le sol, tournoie autour de Duvall en lui faisant perdre le souaffle… Elle entame une course contre le vif d'or ! Mais c'est pas possible, bon sang ! Madgaley, bouge-toi !

Mais ce fut trop tard. Gwenog ne simulait plus, et avait bel et bien le vif dans son champ de vision. En quelques secondes, ses doigts se refermèrent sur la petite balle dorée, et l'arbitre siffla la fin du match –et quel match ! James en avait rarement vécu un aussi excitant, aussi plaisant et aussi vengeur ! Si un jour un homme tel que Malefoy prenait la place de Dumbledore lors d'une crise politique durant la scolarité de son fils, il lui dirait de faire comme lui, et de profiter des matchs pour faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure à cet intrus qui gâchait la magie de ce château. Ses grands yeux verts luiraient de malice, et il obéirait de bon cœur. Il y avait peu de chances que ça arrive, mais sait-on jamais ? Peut-être qu'un jour, il se passerait la même chose, et peut-être même avec une personne dévouée à un Ministre un peu fou… Une sorcière à l'allure masculine, par exemple, qui elle aussi punirait ses élèves d'une façon cruelle, et qui provoquerait la rébellion des étudiants qui s'uniraient dans un club interdit…

A cette pensée, le sourire de James s'agrandit. Oui, si cela venait à se produire, ce fils aux grands yeux verts ne se laisserait pas faire, et le nouveau directeur en verrait de toutes les couleurs, tandis qu'avec Sirius, Remus, Peter et Lily, ils riraient pendant des heures en se remémorant les mauvais coups qu'ils avaient fait à Malefoy…

Un fils aux grands yeux verts ? Lily qui rirait avec lui de ces années à Poudlard ?

James serra ses coéquipiers dans ses bras mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il savait ce qu'il voulait pour lui et Lily, désormais…

* * *

_-_Regulus ? Regulus, tu es là ?

_-_Oui, je suis là, mais ne parle pas si fort !

Rogue soupira de soulagement. Pendant un instant, il avait cru que son ami –son seul ami– n'était pas venu.

_-_Désolé, mais je commençais à me demander si tu ne m'avais pas collé un lapin, si je puis dire !

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait ça ? chuchota Regulus.

_-_Je n'en sais rien, mais on ne sait jamais !

_-_Tu es parano, Severus ! J'étais avec Hilary !

_-_Ca me fait très plaisir de savoir que tu as préféré arriver en retard plutôt que de quitter cette fille… grommela Rogue. Elle est la cousine de Potter, je te rappelle !

_-_Je le sais bien ! Et ne râle pas, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

_-_Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu étais en bonne compagnie pendant que je t'attendais !

_-_Ah, c'est sûr qu'elle est hyper mignonne, cette fille-là, voire même canon, mais je ne suis pas fou, si je sors avec elle, Potter et mon frangin me tomberont dessus et me casseront la figure, alors… Par contre, elle m'a dit quelque chose de très intéressant, alors qu'on discutait tranquillement dans le canapé, côte à côte…

_-_Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis, Regulus…

_-_Mais non ! Et puis cette fille n'est la propriété de personne ! J'ai le droit de me mettre à côté d'elle, non ?

_-_A côté, oui, mais ça commence à devenir une habitude, avec toi… Je te signale que si tu te mets à sortir avec elle, ce ne seront pas seulement Potter et ses copains qui te tomberont dessus, mais aussi Bertram et Avery… Ils bavent tous sur elle, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié !

_-_Mais ils sont tous moches comme des pieds, rétorqua Regulus. Moi je suis un Black, et aucun d'eux ne sera jamais aussi beau que moi.

_-_Mais tu n'as que quatorze ans… Ca me ferait rire qu'elle tombe sous le charme de l'autre Black de cette école, ricana Rogue. Ca dégonflerait ta tête !

_-_Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_-_Elle a l'air de bien aimer ton frère…

_-_S'ils sortent ensemble, ça ira très mal pour eux, promit Regulus. Et je ne plaisante pas. Cette fille-là à un sang à peu près pur, est issue de bonne famille, et à de belles petites fesses bien moulées. Elle est pour moi, en d'autres termes. Alors si elle me laisse pour mon frère…

_-_Tu la tues ?

_-_Non.

_-_Tu pourrais, pourtant… Je connais un sortilège très bien pour ça. Un sortilège de magie noire, mais pas Impardonnable. Et qui fait très mal, en plus…

_-_Je… je ne crois pas que je puisse… Tu l'as dit toi-même, je n'ai que quatorze ans…

_-_Je peux t'apprendre, si tu veux… Allez, si elle sort avec ton frère, tu la tues, et lui avec ! Ca plaira à Rush, en plus ! A Rush, à ta mère, à mon oncle et à moi ! Et ça fera du mal Potter ! Franchement, tu ne peux pas laisser passer une telle opportunité !

_-_De toute façon, il n'est pas dit qu'ils sortiront ensemble, marmonna Regulus. Mon frère ne s'intéresse pas aux filles. A croire qu'il est gay…

_-_Ca expliquerait pourquoi il est toujours collé à Potter, ricana Rogue.

_-_Ouais… Enfin bref, tu veux savoir ce qu'elle m'a dit, tout à l'heure ?

_-_Hm.

_-_Elle m'a dit que son cousin avait passé la matinée à rechercher un truc qu'il cherchait depuis déjà longtemps… Selon elle, ce serait le truc qu'il a voulu cacher lors des fouilles, à la rentrée…

_-_Un objet qu'il a voulu cacher lors des fouilles ? répéta Rogue. Tu crois que cet objet est la dague que recherche Rush ?

_-_Tu m'as bien dit qu'il y avait une dague dans sa valise, la fois où notre allié a été lui prendre sa cape d'invisibilité, non ? Et bien cet allié est retourné dans son dortoir, l'autre jour, et ne l'a pas trouvée. Je crois que Potter a caché la dague je ne sais où et qu'il tente de la récupérer… Et quand il l'aura récupérée, ça sera à nous de découvrir où il la met.

_-_Pourquoi à nous, et pas aux autres ? râla Rogue. C'est toujours nous qui faisons le sale boulot ! Je croyais que tu avais recruté quelques élèves ?

_-_Oui, ceux dont le cerveau a été nettoyé par notre bon allié, mais ils ont trop peur pour le moment. Et puis nous on a la chance d'être proche de Potter ! Enfin, façon de parler… Du coup, il doutera moins si nous lui tournons autour que si c'est quelqu'un d'autre !

_-_Mouais…

* * *

James regarda sa montre une nouvelle fois. Elle n'allait pas tarder, maintenant. A moins qu'elle ait décidé de ne pas venir, mais ça n'était pas son genre, et si elle le faisait, Hilary ne manquerait pas de lui montrer son mécontentement. Non, Lily allait venir, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Enfin il fallait tout de même qu'elle se dépêche, car la nuit commençait déjà à tomber et il n'avait aucune envie de parcourir les landes de Cornouailles dans le noir…

_-_Je peux rentrer ?

Lily poussa la porte sans même attendre la réponse.

_-_Bravo, pour le match, au fait ! dit-elle en souriant. Gwenog m'a dit que c'étais toi à l'origine de cette petite distraction…

_-_Tu veux parler de Malefoy ? pouffa James. Oui, j'en ai eu marre de voir sa tête et son air supérieur… Euh… Tu veux t'asseoir ?

Il montra du doigt son lit mal fait, estimant que c'était toujours mieux que celui de Sirius –qui avait volontairement laissé les draps en désordre pour ne pas qu'elle vienne s'y installer– ou celui de Peter –qui lui avait les involontairement laissé en désordre. Quant à celui de Remus… Les couvertures étaient tirées à la perfection, mais mieux valait qu'elle ne s'en approche pas trop. Ce n'était pas pour rien si Remus dormait dans le lit le plus éloigné de la porte : certaines nuits, quand la lune était presque pleine, il sentait quelque chose fourmiller en lui et il devait parfois se mordre jusqu'au sang pour que ça passe. Ses draps en gardaient des séquelles, bien entendu…

_-_Si tu veux, répondit Lily, mais je ne vais pas rester longtemps. Je viens de terminer ton portoloin, comme promis. Je l'ai fait petit, pour que tu puisses le glisser dans ta poche.

_-_Merci, dit seulement James.

Il y avait entre eux un ton de cordialité poussée qui laissait sous-entendre que leur dernière dispute était récente.

_-_J'ai été un peu longue, et j'en suis désolée, admit Lily en s'essayant. C'est que je n'ai pas la prétention d'affirmer que je suis une experte… A vrai dire, c'est le premier portoloin que je fabrique… Normalement, c'est vite fait : quelques secondes suffisent, mais moi, j'ai préféré prendre mon temps, respecter toutes les étapes et m'assurer que ça marcherait… Ca serait bête qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute…

James ne répondit rien.

_-_Euh… Tiens, regarde, je me suis servie d'une de mes gourmettes, déclara Lily.

Elle fouilla un instant dans sa poche avant d'en ressortir l'objet.

_-_Voilà… J'ai programmé le départ à vingt heures précises, et le retour à vingt et une heures… Donc ne sois pas en retard…

_-_Il n'y a pas de risque, assura James. Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

Lily haussa les sourcils et sourit.

_-_Bien sûr ! C'est ton lit, à ce que je sache, non ?

James haussa les épaules.

_-_Avec toi on ne sait jamais…

Le sourire de Lily s'évanouit.

_-_Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit précipitamment James en relevant sa bêtise.

_-_Si. Si, c'est ce que tu voulais dire, murmura tristement Lily.

_-_Non, je t'assure, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'en ce moment, toi et moi, ce n'est pas le grand amour, alors…

_-_Alors tu as pensé que si tu t'asseyais à côté de moi, je le prendrais peut-être mal, c'est ça ?

_-_Alors j'ai pensé que tu n'aurais peut-être pas envie que je m'asseye trop près de toi, rectifia James.

_-_Si j'ai accepté de te faire un portoloin, logiquement j'accepte aussi que tu t'asseyes à côté de moi, marmonna Lily.

_-_C'est vrai… admit James. Mais comme je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi tu as accepté de me faire ce portoloin, il est normal que je me pose des questions… Non ?

_-_Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais me faire pardonner. En te prouvant que tu peux compter sur moi, c'est une bonne manière, non ?

James ne répondit pas.

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu as parlé de notre conversation à Gwenog ? demanda-t-il.

_-_Parce qu'elle est ma meilleure amie.

_-_Pourtant tu ne lui as pas raconté ce que tu avais fait dans le train…

_-_Parce que j'ai un peu honte de ce que j'ai fait dans le train, si tu veux savoir, maugréa Lily. Mais de toute façon elle a fini par savoir, avec ta cousine…

_-_Hilary fait ce qu'elle croit devoir faire, soupira James. J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, mais elle ne s'arrêtera plus avant qu'elle n'estime que je sois suffisamment vengé…

_-_Et bien écoute, si jamais tu veux te venger de moi, vas-y, répliqua Lily. Je suis seule dans ta chambre, assise sur ton lit… Je n'ai même pas ma baguette sur moi, donc je suis complètement à ta merci. Alors si tu attends le bon moment pour te venger, c'est maintenant. Mais dépêche-toi, s'il te plait, parce que cette situation m'étouffe… Gwenog entre moi et toi, Hilary qui me harcèle, Evan qui commence à en avoir assez de cette histoire, Black qui m'agresse autant qu'il peut, et toi que je n'arrive plus à cerner…

_-_Rien ne dit que moi, je veux me venger, dit James. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu es seule dans ma chambre, sur mon lit, que ça va changer les choses.

_-_Mais tu pourrais remettre les pendules à l'heure. Je t'ai fait du mal, tu as la possibilité de me faire du mal parce que je suis sans défense et que nous sommes seuls sur ce lit, on serait quitte et tout repartirait comme avant…

James la dévisagea.

_-_Tu crois quoi ? murmura-t-il. Que je suis le genre de types qui… qui… parce que tu es sur mon lit, seule avec moi ?

_-_Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, je…

_-_Si, c'est ce que tu as dis ! s'indigna James. Je ne veux pas me venger, et même si je le voulais, je n'aurais jamais fait ce que tu pensais que je pouvais faire ! Et si tu penses que je sois vraiment capable de telles choses, ce n'est même pas la peine que tu restes là à discuter avec moi !

Lily se mordit la lèvre.

_-_Excuse-moi, James…

_-_C'est facile, de s'excuser… Mais si tes excuses ne sont pas sincères, ça ne sert à rien et tu peux toujours sortir !

_-_Je te promets qu'elles sont sincères… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de dire ça. J'imagine que mes nerfs me lâchent… ou alors je deviens folle, avec toute cette histoire…

Lily soupira et enfouit son visage derrière ses mains.

_-_Je ne sais plus ce que je représente pour Gwenog, je ne sais plus ce que je représente pour toi, je ne sais plus ce que je représente pour mes parents… Il y a des fois où j'ai envie de tout plaquer et de partir très loin pour fuir tous ces problèmes qui me pourrissent la vie !

_-_La fuite n'est pas une solution, déclara James. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu représentes pour Gwenog ? Demande-le lui, et je suis sûre qu'elle te répondra. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu représentes pour tes parents ? Ecris-leur et pose leur la question. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu représentes pour moi ? Je peux te le dire, si tu veux. Maintenant c'est clair dans ma tête.

Lily releva la tête et James constata que ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir. Oui, c'était clair dans sa tête : il voulait être celui qui essuierait le coin de ses paupières, et qui lui rendrait le sourire quand son chagrin les ferait déborder. Il le voulait, mais elle, elle ne le voulait pas et ne le voudrait probablement jamais…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le lui dire, car la gourmette qu'il tenait à la main s'illumina légèrement et il ressentit une secousse au niveau de son nombril, comme s'il était tiré par un crochet. Il était vingt heures précises, et la soirée ne faisait que commencer…

* * *

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de James qui regretta de ne pas avoir pris le temps de se munir d'une bonne cape bien chaude. D'ailleurs, il regretta de n'avoir pu se pourvoir que de sa baguette magique avant le départ. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il devait aller, il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait y aller, et il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il mettrait pour y aller. Il s'était encore mis dans un beau pétrin…

Une ombre passa à quelques mètres devant lui puis disparut. Le silence n'était troublé que par le souffle du vent et le hululement épisodique d'un hibou. Il semblait que tout autour de lui dormait d'un sommeil profond, hormis cette ombre qu'il avait vue. Etait-ce un animal ? Un Korrigan, peut-être ? Non, c'était encore trop tôt… Ce ne pouvait pas en être un. Un homme, alors ? Son père ? Dumbledore était bien plus grand que cette silhouette…

Peu rassuré, James resserra sa main sur sa baguette. Le plus simple était d'allumer un peu de lumière…

_-Lumos_ !

Il éclaira les alentours, espérant sans doute retrouver l'origine de l'ombre fugitive, mais il paraissait bel et bien seul sur cette plaine baignée de pénombre. Ce n'était pas plus mal, après tout…

Mais il la ressentit plutôt qu'il ne la revit. Derrière lui, l'ombre venait de repasser, silencieuse comme l'obscurité. Seul un léger souffle l'avait trahie, suffisant à angoisser James un peu plus encore. Il retint sa respiration et fit quelques pas en avant, s'efforçant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Il aurait peut-être dû courir, à la place… Il se sentait un peu perdu et ne savait que faire. Quelle idée il avait eu de venir ici de nuit ! Et seul, en plus… Il aurait dû emmener Sirius avec lui, ou Remus, qui connaissait un peu mieux les lieux que lui ! Mais non, il avait été stupide et avait encore cédé à sa témérité… Et dire qu'il s'était promis de toujours écouter les conseils de Remus dans de telles situations…

Une branche craqua derrière lui et il se retourna vivement, aux aguets. Quelqu'un le suivait, c'était forcé ! Il scruta l'horizon, mais ne découvrit personne. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas être seul…

_-_Il y a quelqu'un ? bredouilla-t-il.

C'était une question stupide, et il en avait bien conscience. Qu'il soit seul ou non, personne ne lui répondrait. Et en effet, personne ne lui répondit…

La panique commença à s'insinuer dans ses veines. La nuit n'était pas encore tout à fait tombée, mais la lune n'éclairait pas encore assez pour pouvoir le rassurer comme elle l'avait rassuré autrefois, quand à Æternum Asylus il la regardait pour chasser les peurs de ses cauchemars de petit garçon. Il trouva étrange de constater qu'à chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas comme il l'aurait voulu, il repensait à son passé, mais réalisa bien vite que c'était d'une inutilité accablante. Songer au petit garçon qu'il avait été ne l'aiderait pas. Il devait penser au présent, et reprendre du courage. Pour son père, il devait lutter contre sa peur et ne pas laisser ses angoisses l'envelopper… Il était un Potter, non ? Alors c'était le moment de le montrer à tout le monde…

Mais l'ombre repassa devant ses yeux, à la fois si proche et si loin, si terrifiante et si curieuse. Puis, elle fut accompagnée d'une seconde ombre, qui passa derrière lui et le frôla sans que sa baguette ne parvienne à l'éclairer. Et ce fut bientôt une valse d'ombres qui se mirent à tournoyer autour de lui, jusqu'à ce que leur cercle se resserre et l'empêche d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Un ricanement vint rompre le silence de la nuit tombante : James l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

_-_Je savais bien que tu finirais par trouver la clé du mystère, railla Malefoy.

Une vive lumière rouge jaillit, mais James n'aurait pu l'éviter sans bousculer ces hommes-ombres autour de lui. Le sort percuta de plein fouet sa poitrine, comme une pierre lancée violemment contre son torse, et les ténèbres de la lande furent remplacées par d'autres ténèbres, plus profondes et plus terrifiantes encore.

* * *

Quand il reprit conscience, la clarté de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait l'éblouit plusieurs secondes et il ne comprit tout d'abord pas où il se trouvait. Il n'avait jamais mis le pied dans cette salle sentant le luxe au point de lui donner la nausée. Comment y était-il arrivé, bon sang ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas dans son lit, à Poudlard ? S'était-il endormi dehors, et avait-il été recueilli par un moldu de bonne société ?

Mais ses pensées redevinrent claires au moment où il reconnut le visage en face de lui. C'était un homme maigre, à l'allure revêche, qui le fixait à travers des lunettes rectangulaires d'un rouge qui jurait avec ses yeux verts –deux petits yeux verts et ridés qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les beaux yeux de Lily. Lily qui lui avait préparé un portoloin pour qu'il se rende chez les Korrigans, mais il n'avait jamais atteint leur cachette, car Malefoy l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il n'y arrive…

Tout redevenait clair, désormais. Il n'était pas assis dans un fauteuil en cuir ciré à la perfection, devant le visage dur de Philip Rush pour rien. Malefoy avait réussi à le retrouver, et l'y avait emmené afin qu'il révèle où se cachait son père –à condition qu'ils ne l'aient pas déjà trouvé en fouillant la lande…

James parcourut la pièce du regard, espérant retarder le moment inévitable où il devrait répondre aux questions. Un grand lustre de cristal pendait au plafond, reflétant la lumière du jour qui passait à travers les fenêtres extrêmement propres du bureau, provoquant cet effet éblouissant qu'il avait déjà constaté plus tôt, tandis que dans une cheminée de marbre rose pâle, un feu crépitait doucement en répandant sa douce chaleur. James ne s'était pas trompé : la pièce était une vraie mine d'or. Les contours du fauteuil dans lequel était assis Rush étaient entièrement constitués d'or. Le miroir accroché au mur blanc cassé était entouré d'or, et incrusté de quelques pierres précieuses. Le tapis avait par endroits été brodé de fils d'or. Même la tasse vide posée sur le bureau avait été moulée dans un mélange d'or et d'or blanc…

_-_Bonjour, James, salua Rush. Bien dormi ?

Pour toute réponse, James lui jeta un regard noir qui, cependant, ne sembla même pas l'ébranler.

_-_Je pensais que Rosanna t'aurait appris à être poli, avoua Rush avec une certaine déception.

Un élan de rage souleva le cœur de James. Il osait parler de sa mère devant lui ? Rush était bel et bien l'ordure dont son père avait parlé dans son témoignage. Tout de lui le répugnait, de ses cheveux bruns parsemés de pellicules à son grand nez qu'il rêvait de frapper de son poing. Il s'était souvent demandé comment sa mère avait pu renoncer à son père pour cet homme, mais le voir là, devant lui, accroissait son incrédulité. Son père était beau, pas lui. Lui était un homme banal qui semblait estimer que l'argent faisait tout. C'était écœurant de songer que c'était cet homme qui avait séduit sa mère…

_-_Peut-être que Rosanna n'est pas aussi parfaite qu'on pourrait le croire, répliqua froidement James. Ou peut-être qu'elle m'a appris à être poli, mais pas en face de son amant…

Rush ricana railleusement, de ce même rire dont se servait Abraxas Malefoy pour le mettre à bout de nerfs. Un rire d'où perçait plus de cruauté que d'amusement. Un rire qu'il ne put supporter qu'en serrant les dents et les poings…

_-_Ca t'embête, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aurais préféré que ta mère reste bien sagement avec ton papa, je présume ?

_-_Peut-être qu'elle aussi, elle l'aurait préféré… ne put s'empêcher de lancer James.

_-_Tu n'auras qu'à le lui demander… Elle ne devrait pas tarder, maintenant…

_-_Ma mère va venir ? s'exclama James.

Il ne pouvait réellement déterminer si cette nouvelle était bonne ou mauvaise. Il avait envie de la voir, bien sûr, mais pas de la voir en compagnie de cette crapule qui lui servait de compagnon. Et il avait peur qu'elle ait changé. Qu'en entrant dans le bureau, elle ne lui saute pas dessus pour le serrer dans ses bras comme elle l'aurait fait avant que sa relation avec Rush ne soit déclarée au grand public, et qu'elle se contente de le saluer d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire qui disparaîtrait deux secondes plus tard. Et pourtant, il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir changé, qu'il resterait son petit James adoré… Elle était sa mère, non ? Aucune mère digne de ce nom ne pouvait se résoudre à ignorer ainsi son fils, si ?

Alors que ces questions lui torturaient l'esprit, on frappa doucement à la porte et Rush se leva aussitôt. Rapidement, il repassa une main dans ses cheveux et s'admira dans le miroir, puis alla ouvrir lentement, comme pour faire durer le plaisir. James retint son souffle : c'était l'instant de vérité…

_-_Bonjour, mon chéri, dit tendrement Rosanna dont le visage apparut bientôt par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ca va ?

_-_Merveilleusement bien, répondit Rush en la prenant dans ses bras.

Rosanna ne le repoussa pas et, au plus grand dégoût de James, l'embrassa longuement, sans même avoir l'air de réaliser du spectacle qu'elle faisait subir à son fils. C'était répugnant. Comment pouvait-elle ? Comment osait-elle, devant lui, le portrait craché de Williams ?

_-_Oh, James, mon chéri ! s'exclama-t-elle en le remarquant enfin. Ca fait tellement longtemps !

Elle embrassa chacune de ses joues et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

_-_Et bien, tu m'as l'air de très mauvaise humeur ! Que se passe-t-il ?

_-_Abraxas l'a retrouvé en pleine nuit en Cornouaille, expliqua Rush. Nous ne savons pas encore pourquoi, mais il semblerait qu'il soit allé rejoindre son père, puisque nous avons trouvé Williams à quelques kilomètres de l'endroit où nous avons trouvé son fils…

_-_Vous avez retrouvé Williams ? s'étonna Rosanna.

Une ombre de tristesse passa sur son visage mais disparut aussitôt. James eut envie de la gifler, mais l'horreur des paroles de Rush prit le dessus. Son cœur manqua un battement, et ses oreilles tintèrent. Avec peine, il déglutit, alors qu'il tentait de réaliser ce que cela signifiait.

_-_Vous avez retrouvé mon père ? répéta-t-il avec épouvante. Non…

_-_Si, grâce à toi, James ! assura Rush.

James ne réagit même pas face à l'ironie du ton employé. Son père avait été retrouvé, et cela par sa faute… Le cauchemar continuait. Il avait encore agi comme un imbécile, et le résultat en était la capture de son père. Tout était de sa faute…

_-_Vous l'avez retrouvé… murmura Rosanna. Mais… qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de lui ?

James perçut de l'inquiétude dans sa voix et jugea que c'était le minimum. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle aurait bondi de sa chaise et se serait directement attaqué à Rush avant de partir à la recherche de son mari…

_-_Ma douce, ne t'inquiète pas… répondit Rush en lui caressant la joue. Je vais lui proposer une dernière fois de s'allier avec moi, et s'il refuse, il recevra un dernier baiser…

_-_Celui d'un détraqueur ?

_-_Oui, mon cœur…

_-_SALE DECHET ! hurla James en sautant sur ses pieds. JE VOUS INTERDIS DE FAIRE CA !

_-_James ! s'exclama Rosanna. Rassis-toi !

_-_ET TOI, TU CROIS ETRE ENCORE DANS LA MESURE DE ME DONNER DES ORDRES ? VA AU DIABLE, MAMAN ! D'AILLEURS, TU N'ES PLUS MA MERE ! JE N'AI PLUS DE MERE ! SEULEMENT UN PERE QUE TU AS TRAHI COMME UNE VIEILLE BOUSE ! TU ME REPUGNES !

_-_James, par tous les saints, tais-toi ! gronda Rosanna.

_-_NE PARLES PAS AINSI DE ROSANNA ! ordonna Rush en tapant du poing contre son bureau. TU M'ENTENDS ?

_-_MAIS VOUS ETES QUI, VOUS, POUR ME PARLER AINSI, HEIN ? rugit James. UNE ORDURE ! UN BATARD ! UN POURRI !

_-_MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT, POTTER !

Rush le gifla si violemment que James faillit trébucher. Un goût de sang emplit la bouche de James, mais il le tua du regard et dut concentrer toute sa bonne volonté pour s'empêcher de lui cracher au visage.

_-_Ne refais plus jamais ça, Philip, ou je te jure que je t'envoie à six pieds sous terre, menaça Rosanna.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et il était évidemment qu'elle ne disait pas cela à la légère. D'un coup, elle remonta dans l'estime de James qui se massa la joue.

_-_Pardonne-moi, Rosanna, s'excusa Rush. Je te promets que je ne recommencerai plus. Cependant, il est de mon devoir de t'avertir que ton fils n'est pas un modèle de perfection.

_-_Je le savais, dit sèchement Rosanna. Mais toi tu l'es encore moins.

Rush fronça brièvement les sourcils avant de reprendre, l'air de rien :

_-_Il complique beaucoup la tâche à Abraxas, vois-tu, ma douce…

_-_Ca ne peut pas lui faire de mal, à Abraxas…

_-_Selon lui, James refuse obstinément de se soumettre à sa volonté, entraînant de grandes pertes de temps, par exemple, dans la recherche de Williams.

_-_Et alors ? répliqua froidement Rosanna. Il défend don père, c'est normal, non ?

Rush la dévisagea.

_-_Oui, bien sûr, mon cœur, mais il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser… Sais-tu ce que ton fils avait manigancé lors du match de cet après-midi ?

Rosanna leva les yeux au plafond de lassitude.

_-_Une victoire de plus pour son équipe ? hasarda-t-elle.

James ne comprenait pas son petit jeu. Que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi agissait-elle si froidement à l'égard de son _Philip chéri_ ?

_-_Non. Il a demandé à son attrapeuse de foncer droit sur Abraxas, et à l'un de ses batteurs d'orienter les cognards vers lui.

_-_Tu as fait ça ? s'exclama Rosanna, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_-_Je ne comprends pas ta réaction, admit Rush. Abraxas, est ton ami désormais ! Ne trouves-tu pas cela inadmissible ?

_-_Si, en effet, c'est inadmissible qu'un Malefoy soit devenu mon ami, certifia Rosanna aussi naturellement que si elle avait parlé de la météo.

James sourit. Sa mère avait plus de répartie qu'il l'avait imaginé !

_-_Mais, ma douce… bredouilla Rush. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

_-_C'est sans doute l'émotion de savoir mon mari en prison et mon fils si rebelle qui me met dans cet état, supposa Rosanna. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi !

James perçut le regard désemparé de Rush, qui visiblement ne maîtrisait ni ne saisissait plus rien à la situation. James, lui, commençait à comprendre ce que tout cela signifiait. Et il aurait dû le comprendre dès le début, d'ailleurs…

_-_Toujours est-il que pour asservir un peu plus ton fils, Abraxas a dû recourir à des méthodes que je désapprouve totalement, reprit Rush d'une voix mal assurée. Je te le dis, ton fils sombre dans la délinquance, et je risque de devoir le punir pour cela…

_-_Quelles méthodes ? demanda brusquement Rosanna.

Rush ne répondit pas.

_-_Vous ne vous souvenez plus ? s'étonna James, un sourire railleur aux lèvres. Je peux vous rafraîchir la mémoire, si vous voulez… C'est ce que m'a dit Malefoy avant d'utiliser des sortilèges impardonnables sur moi !

_-Quoi_ ? s'exclama Rosanna. Des sortilèges impardonnables sur mon fils ?

_-_Abraxas n'a pas eu le choix, ma douce…

_-_Cette ordure n'avait qu'à ne pas harceler mon fils pour retrouver Williams ! tempêta Rosanna. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Tu voulais retrouver mon mari alors que je t'avais demandé de le laisser en paix, et tu as assuré à Malefoy après l'article du _Quotinews_ que tous les moyens étaient bons ! C'est ça ?

_-_Ma douce, ne…

_-_C'EST CA ?

_-_Je l'ai fait pour notre sécurité à tous, se défendit Rush. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'Abraxas irait jusqu'à torturer ton fils…

_-_Ah tiens, comme c'est bizarre… ricana Rosanna. Tu ne savais pas ? Mais James est tellement violent et indiscipliné qu'il faut avoir recours à des pratiques barbares avec lui, c'est bon connu ! Tu veux que je te dise, Philip ? Tu me fais pitié.

_-_Rosana ! rouspéta Rush. Ca suffit, maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, à la fin ? Tu ne vas pas gâcher notre histoire pour un détail comme celui-ci, tout de même !

_-_Notre histoire ? répéta Rosanna, abasourdie. Non, Philip, ce n'est pas _notre_ histoire… Entre toi et moi, il n'y a pas de nous, juste quelques étincelles et un prétexte pour mieux espionner ce que fait ton nouveau gouvernement, comme tu l'appelles si bien !

James sourit. Il le savait et l'avait toujours su : sa mère ne serait jamais capable de délaisser son père ainsi. Elle s'était fichue de Rush pour mieux l'espionner… Quelle douce satisfaction !

_-_Que dis-tu ? s'impatienta le Ministre. Enfin, Rosanna, reprends tes esprits ! Je sais que c'est dur, pour une mère, de savoir que son fils a souffert, mais ne va pas tout envoyer en l'air pour ça !

Mrs Potter eut un petit rire moqueur.

_-_Tu me fais tellement pitié, Philip… Crois-tu réellement que j'aurais laissé tomber mon beau Williams, père de mon enfant, pour quelqu'un comme toi ? Tu es donc si pathétique ?

_-_Tu t'es servi de moi ? murmura Rush, les yeux révulsés. Sale traîtresse…

_-_Je ne suis pas une traîtresse, Philip, étant donné que je n'ai jamais été dans ton camp… Mais vois-tu, la comédie commençait à devenir insupportable, et comme tu as mis la main sur mon mari et mon fils, j'ai pensé qu'il était temps de tout arrêter. Sans rancune ?

Rosanna sourit à nouveau.

_-_Vous croupirez dans une cellule à Azkaban, jura Rush. _Gardes_ !

Aussitôt, cinq hommes surgirent de nulle part.

_-_Emparez-vous d'eux ! ordonna Rush.

James sortit sa baguette magique mais sa mère ne bougea pas, comme si elle n'avait pas l'intention de se battre.

_-_Maman ! appela-t-il. Il faut qu'on file !

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, car les mains charnues des cinq gardes s'étaient abattues sur eux.

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas, James, nous allons juste visiter Azkaban le temps de quelques heures, et après nous partirons, assura Rosanna. Tu n'avais pas l'intention de laisser ton père tout seul là-bas, quand même ?

Mais James ne put répondre, car il fut secoué dans tous les sens jusqu'à une pièce nu où on leur banda les yeux et où on leur prit leurs baguettes magiques. Ce qui se passa ensuite fut trop confus pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il faisait, mais une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le bruit des vagues venant s'échouer violemment contre une falaise retentit à ses oreilles et le froid envahit son corps et son esprit. Alors, il sut qu'il était arrivé à Azkaban, résidence des détraqueurs, et que sa voix mystérieuse, son vieux démon, allait ressurgir…

* * *

* * *

J'entends déjà vos soupirs de soulagement... Qui a sérieusement cru que Rosanna serait capable d'aimer Rush? Rien que d'y penser, ça me dégoûte! lol

Bon, et bien voilà un nouveau chapitre au compteur... Je risque d'écrire un peu moins vite pendant ces trois semaines puisque j'ai un brevet à réviser (quand je vois mes cahiers d'histoire qui m'appellent, ça me désespère!) mais j'essaierai de poster tout de même une fois par semaine, à condition que mon stock de chapitres en avance tienne pendant trois semaines. Normalement oui...

Je tiens à remercier tous les reviewers qui m'ont permis de dépasser les 50 reviews (ceux qui me connaissent savent que j'aime bien franchir les paliers des reviews! Le prochain: les 100! Je compte sur vous!).  
**Mu**: Me connaissant, crois-tu que la malédiction va continuer à faire des ravages? Mystère... J'espère que tu as pu finir de lire le chapitre, et que tu pourras aussi lire celui-ci. En tout cas je te remercie toi aussi! Gros bisous et à bientôt!

Voilà pour aujourd'hui... Je vais retourner faire bronzette dans mon jardin avec mes cahiers d'histoire (quand je pense que je ne suis qu'aux révolutions Russes...), en espérant pouvoir tout de même écrire un peu. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si ça me derangerait de sacrifier une heure de révisions pour me consacrer à un chapitre! lol.

Le prochain viendra normalement mercredi et sera intitulé **L'heure de Gloire d'Oboulo**. Il marquera la fin de la première partie (mais pas de la fic!). En fait, cette année à Poudlard composée d'une vingtaine de chapitresest divisée en deux parties car leurs intrigues sont différentes. C'est un peu comme si la première partie était la mise en place de la deuxième... C'est pas très clair comme explication, mais vous comprendrez mieux par la suite!

Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour vos examens, et profitez bien du soleil! Bonne lecture!


	13. L'heure de gloire d'Oboulo

**Chapitre 13 : L'heure de gloire d'Oboulo.**

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas, James, nous sommes juste de passage ! assura Rosanna.

Mais sa voix manquait de conviction pour pouvoir rassurer James, qui sentait ses pensées s'embrumer et ses oreilles se boucher à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Il y avait des détraqueurs partout : il les sentait, plus ou moins proches de lui, qui tourbillonnaient, venant les caresser de leurs mains qui le terrifiaient. Il se demandait même si ce n'était pas deux d'entre eux qui les guidaient dans la forteresse d'Azkaban. Sinon pourquoi cette voix resurgissait-elle si nettement, par à-coups ?

_-_Maman, je ne veux pas rester là, sanglota James.

_-_Tout va bien, mon chéri, tout va bien… On ne va pas rester longtemps, je te le promets !

_Une explosion. Des hurlements de panique._

_-On va tous mourir ! criait une femme, visiblement hors d'elle._

_-_Entrez-là ! ordonna un homme en les poussant dans une cellule (ou du moins c'était ce que James en déduisit d'après le grincement de gonds qu'il perçut).

_-_James ! Rosanna ! s'exclama un autre homme.

Sa voix suffit à chasser l'horrible scène que James revivait. C'était son père… Son père était là, dans cette cellule !

_-_Papa ! dit-il faiblement.

On leur retira les bandeaux qui leur cachaient les yeux, et la grille se referma violemment. James ne se retourna même pas pour regarder une dernière fois ceux qui les avaient emmenés là, et se jeta dans les bras de son père. Cette étreinte lui redonna plus de force que tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, entendre ou manger durant les dernières semaines passées. Il était là, en compagnie de ses parents qui s'aimaient…

_-_Rosanna ! s'écria Williams en prenant sa femme dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tous les deux ?

_-_James était parti à ta recherche, expliqua Mrs Potter. _Argh_…

James n'eut même pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle se tenait la tête, comme lui : un détraqueur venait de passer et s'était arrêté devant leur cellule. Fermant les yeux, il tenta de toutes ses forces de repousser ce cri strident, ces pas précipités et tous ces sons qui composaient son souvenir, mais elle fut plus forte que lui.

_Une explosion. Des hurlements de panique. Un ricanement froid, glacial, aigu, cruel. Un flash de lumière verte…_

_-_James ! crièrent ses parents.

Le jeune homme réalisa trop tard qu'il tombait. Cependant, son père fut là pour le rattraper avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol de pierre, et il s'effondra dans ses bras.

_-_Ca recommence… murmura-t-il. La voix…

_-_Ca va aller… promit Williams en lui tapotant le dos. Tiens le coup, James…

_-_J'entends des cris tout le temps dans ma tête ! dit James, suppliant presque son père. Pourquoi tu nous as emmenés là, Maman ?

_-_On va s'en sortir, Jamesie, on va s'en sortir, assura Rosanna. Il fallait juste venir chercher ton père, mais je te promets qu'on ne restera pas longtemps… Allonge-toi…

Il était évident qu'elle était morte d'inquiétude, si l'on en croyait les tremblements de sa voix, mais James s'exécuta. Le contact avec la pierre gelée lui fit du bien, et le temps de quelques secondes il se sentit mieux, mais il sut qu'un second détraqueur passait quand ses maux de tête reprirent.

_Une explosion. Des hurlements de panique. Un ricanement froid, glacial, aigu, cruel. Un flash de lumière verte… Les pleurs d'un petit enfant. Le cri déchirant d'une femme, sans doute la mère de l'enfant… Et la vision d'un grand hall bondé de visages terrifiés…_

_-_Ca va durer combien de temps ? demandait Rosanna avec anxiété. Regarde-le, il est en sueur ! On dirait qu'il a quarante de fièvre !

_-_Je crois que c'est le cas, Rosanna, répondait tristement Williams.

James se doutait qu'ils parlaient de lui, mais n'avait même plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Il voulait se laisser aller jusqu'à ce que les ténèbres l'emportent, ces mêmes ténèbres qui l'avaient emporté la première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé en face d'un détraqueur. Mais comme lors d'un rêve, plus il avait l'impression qu'elles s'approchaient, plus elles s'éloignaient. Elles le narguaient, prenant un malin plaisir à lui échapper, à le voir dans cet état pitoyable. Si seulement il avait pu tout laisser tomber…

_Une explosion. Un mur qui vole en éclats sut des dizaines de pauvres gens. Des cris de douleur, puis du sang…_

_-_Mais Will, on ne peut pas rester là ! Et on est où, d'abord ? Quartier haute sécurité, je présume ?

Williams dut sûrement acquiescer, mais James n'en eut pas la certitude car il ne dit rien.

_-_Ca veut dire qu'ils vont passer comme ça, à chaque minute ? s'enquit Rosanna.

_-_Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Williams gémit, mais sa douleur n'avait rien de physique.

_Des hurlements de panique. _

_-Il était en-dessous ! hurla une femme complètement paniquée. Jack !_

_La femme tombait à genoux et se mettait à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps._

_-Madame, calmez-vous ! ordonna quelqu'un. Calmez-vous et mettez-vous à l'abri ! Vous ne pouvez plus rien pour lui. Fuyez vers les ascenseurs, et dites aux civils d'en faire de même !_

_L'homme portait un long manteau à capuche qui couvrait son visage d'un voile noir. On aurait dit qu'à la place de la tête, il n'avait que de l'obscurité…_

Cette voix… James l'avait déjà entendue, mais était incapable de la reconnaître. Elle était brouillée, comme un émetteur de radio mal branché. Mais la voix de la femme était nette, elle… Pourquoi son cerveau refusait-il de reconstituer celle de l'homme ?

_-_James ne tiendra pas plus d'une journée dans cette prison, déclara Rosanna. Tu le sais, Williams ! Tu sais ce qu'il revoit quand un détraqueur passe près de lui !

_-_Non, je ne le sais pas. Et toi non plus, tu ne le sais pas ! Nous ne faisons que supposer.

_-_Mais tu sais bien qu'il n'a pas connu d'autre horreur que celle-ci de toute son existence ! Comment pourrait-ce être autre chose ?

_-_Rosanna, par pitié, ne parle pas de ça ici… Les murs ont des oreilles, à Azkaban ! Le silence est tel que parfois, on se croirait mort ! Cela ne fait que quelques heures de plus que vous que je suis enfermé, et j'ai déjà entendu des choses…

_-_Tu as entendu quoi ? Qu'une fois entré, on ne ressort pas de cette maudite prison ? s'énerva Rosanna. Nous le savons tous, ça ! Mais je te promets que je ne resterai pas croupir ici ! J'ai fait semblant d'aimer Rush pendant des mois, et j'en sais bien plus que tout le monde sur ce qu'il a l'intention de faire si personne ne l'arrête. La dague que tu as donnée à James ! Il a l'intention de la voler ! Et tu sais comme moi pourquoi !

_-_Ne parle pas si fort, Rosanna ! supplia Williams. Moi aussi, j'ai entendu des choses pendant ma cavale ! Mon témoignage n'est pas passé inaperçu. Les gens vont se rebeller, je le sens. Ils attendent juste mon signal !

_-_Signal que tu n'es plus en mesure de donner !

James sentit sa tête tourner. C'était bien trop d'informations qui lui parvenaient pour qu'il en saisisse tout le sens. Ses parents parlaient de sa dague… Que disaient-ils, déjà ?

_-Tu ne pourras pas sauver tout le monde, jeune fou… disait une voix aiguë et glaciale._

_S'ensuivit un ricanement aussi effrayant que la voix. Le nouvel arrivant était lui aussi vêtu de noir, mais son visage était visible : à vrai dire, on aurait plutôt dit qu'il portait un masque lui donnant une allure inhumaine, mais la lueur assassine de ses yeux prouvait qu'il ne l'était pas. Si cet homme avait ce regard si inhumain derrière ses fentes bruns plissés, le reste de son corps pouvait très bien l'être aussi… Et cette pâleur… On l'aurait confondu avec un cadavre… Pourtant, derrière toute cette apparence, l'homme avait quelque chose de beau. Des traits encore fins, comme la trace d'un ancien charme qui aurait peu à peu disparu suite à des expériences douteuses._

_-Alors c'est vous, l'auteur de cette attaque… lança l'autre homme, celui dont on ne distinguait pas le visage._

_-Et l'auteur de bien d'autres à venir ! _

_Derrière lui étaient rassemblés quelques dizaines d'hommes, tous encagoulés._

_-Tuez tout sur votre passage ! leur ordonna-t-on._

_-_J'ai réfléchi, depuis que je suis ici, assura Williams. J'ai pu recruter des hommes prêts à se battre. Tu m'avais dit l'autre jour que Rush avait l'intention de donner une réunion dans le grand hall du Ministère, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Oui, ce soir.

_-_C'est le moment où jamais. Les gens ne veulent pas de lui comme Ministre. Il a pris le pouvoir par un coup d'Etat ? Et bien nous lui reprendrons le pouvoir par un coup d'Etat. Les autres sont prêts. Dumbledore était sorti afin de rendre visite à Andrew, cette nuit, et c'est pour ça qu'ils ne l'ont pas eu. Il peut organiser les choses afin que tout se passe bien.

_-_L'Ordre ne regroupe pas assez de monde pour un coup d'Etat, Will ! se désespéra Rosanna. Comment veux-tu que nous nous en sortions ?

_-_J'ai recruté pas mal de sorciers qui seraient d'accord de se battre, dans tout le pays. Les gens n'ont pas oublié qui je suis. Le héros de la Première Bataille… Ils sont d'accord pour me suivre, crois-moi.

_-_Mais tu ne peux plus aller les chercher !

_-_Moi non, mais quelqu'un peut…

_-_Qui ?

_-_Oboulo…

* * *

Remus ne pouvait détacher son regard de Sirius. Il avait toujours su que le lien qui les unissait, lui et James, était fort, et il en avait la preuve sous les yeux. Les poings serrés si fort que ses jointures en étaient blanches, la mâchoire si serrée qu'il ne pouvait prononcer le moindre mot, les muscles si tendus qu'il aurait pu sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait, Sirius avait cet air maladif qui était le sien chaque fois que James connaissait un sérieux problème. Et là, ce devait bien être le pire de tous. Il y avait longtemps qu'il aurait dû rentrer. Lily était formelle là-dessus : le portoloin aurait dû le ramener à vingt et une heures précises. Or, il était près de minuit. Il n'y avait aucun doute à se faire : il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave.

Remus se s'était jamais senti aussi coupable. Pour James, il était toujours l'adulte, celui qui savait ce qu'il fallait faire, et ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Parfois, il contestait ses choix, mais finissait toujours par les accepter, conscient qu'il était le plus mature de tous, et qu'il valait mieux l'écouter. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, il avait cédé alors qu'il savait parfaitement que c'était trop dangereux. Il savait que visiter seul les landes de Cornouaille n'était que folie, surtout en ces temps incertains. Mais il l'avait laissé y aller quand même, car il n'avait pas su dire non. James lui avait paru tellement désemparé, tellement désireux de revoir son père, qu'il avait préféré le voir satisfait plutôt qu'en sécurité.

Sirius aussi l'avait laissé partir, mais Sirius et James ne faisaient qu'un : James souffrait de cette situation, et Sirius n'avait pu supporter les supplications de ses yeux. Sirius était pardonné…

Peter avait accepté, comme eux. Mais Peter ne savait pas dire non à James, qu'il considérait comme son modèle. Et Peter, même s'il avait refusé, n'aurait pas empêché James de partir car son avis n'était que mineur. Il était le plus inoffensif de leur bande, et Sirius et James prenaient rarement son point de vue en compte s'il allait à l'encontre du leur. Alors Peter était pardonnée…

Mais lui ? Lui, il était celui qui aurait dû empêcher cela. Il était celui qui aurait pu l'empêcher. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. James, s'il avait refusé catégoriquement, l'aurait écouté, ou lui aurait demandé de venir avec lui, pour le rassurer. En toutes circonstances, il avait le rôle du grand frère, celui qui n'avait aucune excuse s'il laissait le mal s'en prendre aux siens… Alors lui, il n'était pas pardonné, et s'en voulait terriblement.

_-_Je propose qu'on aille tous voir Malefoy, dit soudain Sirius d'une voix rauque, et qu'on le frappe jusqu'à ce qu'il nous dise où est James.

Ce n'était pas la première proposition stupide qu'il donnait, mais au moins il proposait. Lui, il n'avait rien dit depuis le début, et ne faisait aucune suggestion. Il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre que d'attendre. Attendre que James revienne… ou pas.

_-_Non, répondit Peter. Ca ne servirait à rien.

_-_Bien sûr que si, ça servirait ! bougonna Sirius.

_-_Non, assura Gwenog, ça ne sert à rien.

Les trois garçons n'étaient pas les seuls à se soucier du sort de leur ami. Franck et les filles s'étaient eux aussi réunis dans la salle commune, ainsi que Klaus, Chester et Anthony. D'autres encore seraient sans doute venus s'ils avaient su ce qui se passaient, mais Remus estimait que la situation était déjà suffisamment difficile sans qu'ils aient besoin de raconter toute l'histoire à la moitié de leur maison.

_-_Malefoy ne nous dira pas où il est, et d'ailleurs ce n'est même pas certain qu'il le sache, déclara Hestia. A tous les coups, il n'y est pour rien, dans tout ça. Il y a en Cornouaille des tas de créatures étranges, la nuit.

_-_Mais James sait se défendre, bon sang ! s'exclama Klaus. Ce ne sont pas les Korrigans qui lui auraient posé problème !

_-_C'est sûr que James ne manque pas d'humour, et étant un ami de Remus, il n'y a pas de soucis… approuva Alice.

_-_Mais il est où, alors ? gronda Sirius. N'allez pas vous faire de faux espoirs ! Malefoy sait que James est proche de ses parents. Je suis certain que le portoloin a été repéré, et qu'on l'a suivi.

_-_Et dans ce cas il serait où ? s'enquit Franck. Dans le bureau de Malefoy ?

_-_Ou de Rush… murmura Anthony.

_-_Rush ! répéta Peter, plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche par horreur. Non !

_-_Tout ça c'est de ta faute, Evans ! tempêta Sirius. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui fabriquer un portoloin ?

Lily était restée aussi silencieuse que Remus depuis le début, et s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, enserrant ses genoux de ses bras. Le jeune homme savait qu'elle devait se sentir aussi coupable, voire plus coupable que lui, et il comprenait très bien sa réaction. Ce devait être dur pour elle, de supporter le fait que si elle n'avait pas donné à James le moyen de partir, il serait toujours là…

Il ignorait ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, tous les deux, avant que le portoloin ne se déclenche, entraînant avec lui James. Peut-être s'étaient-ils réconciliés, ou qu'au contraire, les choses s'étaient aggravées entre eux. Y avait-il un cas qui rendait les choses moins douloureuses à accepter ?

_-_Tu auras beau faire mine de regretter, ça ne le ramènera pas, lança méchamment Sirius. Je ne sais même pas ce qui me retient de me coller mon poing dans la figure… Si tu savais comme ça me démange…

_-_Sirius, arrête, ordonna Remus.

Il redoutait que son ami ne laisse ses nerfs craquer, car Sirius pouvait être violent. Ca n'était pas un trait de son caractère, mais il avait grandi dans une ambiance malsaine, où les problèmes étaient réglés à coups de sortilèges impardonnables. Chez les Black, pas de morale : c'était le meilleur qui gagnait, et tant pis pour l'honneur. Comment apprendre à se maîtriser quand on passe son enfance à devoir se battre en permanence pour inspirer le respect de sa famille ?

_-_Tu devrais monter te coucher, reprit Remus. Tu dois être le plus bouleversé de nous tous, et je crois que demain, ça ira mieux…

_-_Pour moi peut-être, mais pas pour James, rétorqua Sirius sans cesser de tuer Lily du regard. A cause de cette petite sang-de-bourbe…

Une exclamation de surprise générale mêlée d'outrage ponctua ses dires. Seule Lily ne réagit pas, bien que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Ce n'était pas la première fois, aujourd'hui. Remus l'avait déjà vue ravaler son chagrin à plusieurs reprises durant le cours d'arithmancie. Mais il ne pouvait l'aider, car elle avait refusé de lui parler de ses problèmes.

_-_Sirius, excuse-toi sur le champ, ordonna Gwenog en passant un bras autour des épaules de Lily pour la consoler.

_-_Et pourquoi ?

_-_Monte te coucher, Sirius, répéta Klaus. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

_-_Bien sûr que si, je sais ce que je dis ! s'exclama Sirius. La petite Evans pourrit la vie de tout le monde ! Mais si tes parents ne veulent plus de toi, Evans, c'est ton problème ! Tu n'as qu'à faire comme moi, te tirer de chez eux et faire comme si tu avais un sang pur !

_-_Non, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, Sirius, assura Remus autoritairement. En temps normal, tu n'accordes aucune importance au sang des gens, car tu as toi-même honte du tien. Monte te coucher, et ne redescends pas avant demain matin. Sinon ça ira mal…

_-_Ca ne pourra pas aller plus mal que ce soir, marmonna Sirius. Est-ce que tu as pensé aux conséquences, non seulement pour James mais aussi pour l'école ?

Remus ouvrit la bouche d'incompréhension mais la referma bien vite. La dague… James avait la dague sur lui. S'il s'était fait capturer par les hommes de Rush, il y avait très peu de chances qu'elle soit toujours en sa possession. Y en avait-il seulement une ?

Mais devant les regards interrogateurs de leurs camarades, il feignit l'indifférence.

_-_C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis, Sirius. Monte te coucher.

Sirius lui jeta un regard noir.

_-_C'est ça, ouais, fais comme si tu ne comprenais pas, méprisa-t-il. Fais semblant, encore une fois… Au pire des cas tu l'as l'habitude, de faire semblant ! Au moins une fois par mois !

Remus encaissa la remarque en regardant son ami monter les escaliers bruyamment. Oui, il faisait semblant d'être normal, c'était vrai. Mais ça n'était pas le moment de songer à la lune.

_-_D'ailleurs, je crois qu'on devrait tous aller se coucher, soupira-t-il.

Les autres acquiescèrent et se levèrent dans un même mouvement. Sauf Lily, qui resta parfaitement immobile.

_-_Lilou, viens, chuchota gentiment Alice. Tu ne vas pas rester ici toute la nuit !

_-_Si, répondit Lily d'une voix tremblotante.

Ses yeux étaient toujours pleins de larmes et Remus eut mal au cœur de la voir dans cet état. Il fit signe à ses amies de monter elles aussi et s'approcha doucement d'elle. Gwenog hésita à les laisser seuls tous les deux, puis finit par s'éloigner à son tour. Elle rejoignit Alice et Hestia en haut de l'escalier et après un dernier regard disparut de l'autre côté de la porte.

_-_Toi, il faut vraiment que tu parles à quelqu'un… déclara Remus en s'asseyant près de son amie.

Lily fit non de la tête.

_-_Tu vas mal, ça se voit… insista Remus. Lilou, dis-moi ce qu'il y a ! Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état…

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? murmura Lily.

Elle s'efforçait de retenir ses larmes et sa voix en tremblait encore.

_-_Tout, répondit simplement Remus. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que notre Lily si heureuse de vivre en arrive là ?

_-_C'est une multiplication de facteurs, en quelque sorte, soupira Lily. Tu sais, un truc qui ne va pas, puis un autre, puis encore un autre, et au final voilà le résultat… Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ça va aller… Il faut juste que je reprenne le dessus…

_-_Sauf que ça fait un petit moment que ça dure, rappela Remus.

Lily haussa les épaules.

_-_Je te dis de ne pas t'en faire… C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je crois que Sirius a plus besoin de soutien que moi. Il a l'air tellement dévasté par ce qui arrive à James…

_-_Sirius est fort. Il est juste sous le choc. James est un frère pour lui : quand il a fui sa famille, c'est James qui l'a accueilli chez lui et lui a présenté d'autres parents, d'autres cousins, une autre idéologie, et lui a surtout permis de se sentir comme chez lui. Williams et Rosanna le considèrent comme un deuxième fils, depuis cet été, alors forcément, pour Sirius, ça signifie beaucoup… Tu comprends donc que le lien qui les unie est très fort… C'est pour ça que Sirius risque de t'en vouloir d'avoir créé ce portoloin, mais dès qu'il aura retrouvé James, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

_-_Il a raison de m'en vouloir, sanglota Lily.

Elle essuya une larme du coin de sa manche et dut fermer les yeux pour empêcher les autres de suivre son exemple.

_-_Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter… murmura-t-elle. Tout ça c'est de ma faute…

Remus la regarda tristement.

_-_Ne dis pas ça, Lily, ce n'est pas vrai… James savait les risques auxquels il s'exposait, quand tu lui as proposé ce portoloin.

_-_Mais James était aveuglé par le désir de retrouver son père, contrairement à moi. J'aurais dû me douter que c'était bien trop irresponsable ! Quand je pense que c'est moi qui lui disait qu'il était immature ! Mais regarde-moi ! Je suis encore pire !

Cette fois, elle ne put retenir ses larmes et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Remus sentit son cœur se serrer et la prit doucement dans ses bras pour la consoler.

_-_Tu te fais du mal pour rien… chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

_-_Je voudrais que tout s'arrête, Remus… avoua Lily, secouée de sanglots. Je voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant ! Que Milicent Bagnold soit encore vivante, qu'on ne soit jamais allé à cette bataille au Ministère, que Dumbledore soit là, et qu'on arrête de me regarder comme une meurtrière quand je passe dans les couloirs !

_-_On peut en parler à Hilary, si tu veux…

_-_James a dit que ça ne servirait à rien, qu'il avait déjà essayé… De toute façon, Hilary a raison de me punir pour ce que j'ai fait. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, dans le train, mais je comprends que ce que j'ai fait inspire la haine de tous ceux qui aiment James… Dont Gwenog…

_-_Arrête, Lily, Gwenog t'aime encore ! assura Remus.

_-_Et mes parents, ils m'aiment encore, peut-être ?

_-_Mais bien sûr, qu'ils t'aiment !

_-_Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne m'écrivent plus ?

Remus ne put trouver de réponse à sa question.

_-_Ecoute, Lily, je crois que toi aussi tu devrais aller te reposer, d'accord ? Pour tes parents, je n'en sais rien, mais pour James et Gwenog, je suis certain que tu te fais du souci pour rien. Gwenog aime beaucoup James, c'est normal qu'elle soit un peu partagée entre vous deux, et je connais bien James. Il ne t'en veut plus, pour le train. Je crois qu'il faut juste que vous mettiez les choses au clair, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre…

_-_A condition qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave…

Remus garda le silence. En effet, encore fallait-il qu'ils revoient James vivant… Tout dépendait de l'endroit où il était, et sur les ordres de qui il y était. C'était étrange, mais pour une fois il osa croire que son instinct se trompait. Ce devait être l'une des premières fois : sa statut de loup-garou lui donnait plus de flair qu'il en avait l'air. Mais quand ce flair lui intimait que son ami était dans une situation critique, il préférait se voiler la face… jusqu'à ce que la réalité, bonne ou mauvaise, vienne la dévoiler.

* * *

_Crac_ !

_-_Maîtres ! s'exclama Oboulo.

L'elfe traversa les barreaux de la prison en rentrant son ventre et se jeta dans les bras de Williams.

_-_Oboulo pensait que tout était terminé pour vous !

_-_Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas, assura Rosanna.

_-_Oboulo, j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à te confier… Ouvre grand tes oreilles, et mémorise chacune des instructions que je vais te donner, c'est bien clair ?

_-_Oboulo jure de ne pas décevoir son maître, assura l'elfe.

_-_Alors écoute-moi bien, commença Williams. Ce soir aura lieu une réunion importante dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie. Philip Rush y a convié tous les membres de son gouvernement. C'est ce soir que nous devons le renverser. Dumbledore a prévenu tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais ce ne sera pas assez. Il compte aussi sur les personnes volontaires que j'ai pu dénicher un peu partout. Un petit milliers, environ. Je veux que tu les retrouves, tous, et que tu leur passes ce message : « Rendez-vous ce soir, devant le Ministère, armés et prêts à tenter le tout pour le tout. » Ils comprendront ce que cela veux dire.

_-_Oboulo a bien retenu le message, couina l'elfe, mais comment tous les retrouver ?

_-_Je ne te demande pas de tous les contacter personnellement. Je vais te donner une liste de noms, et tu diras à ces gens-là de contacter les autres et de faire passer le message à quiconque est digne de confiance, d'accord ?

Oboulo hocha la tête.

_Les hommes encagoulés obéirent aux ordres de l'homme à l'allure inhumaine et se dispersèrent un peu partout dans la grande salle. La plupart des sorciers présents se ruèrent vers les portes de sortie, alors que des éclairs de lumière verte jaillissaient dans tous les sens. Mais il s'avéra que les issues étaient toutes bloquées._

_-On est coincés ici ! hurla un homme._

_Il tambourina à la porte qui refusa obstinément de s'ouvrir._

_Un mouvement se panique s'ensuivit, pendant lequel les civils (comme l'avait dit l'homme au visage invisible) coururent avec affolement dans toutes les directions. Certains étaient touchés par des sortilèges mortels et s'effondraient mollement au sol, où ils étaient piétinés sans scrupule par les autres qui ne désiraient plus qu'une chose : fuir ces hommes encagoulés et cet espèce de monstre qui les dirigeait._

_-Par les ascenseurs ! hurla l'homme dont le visage était noir et la voix brouillée._

James frissonna alors qu'une goutte de sueur froide lui coulait dans le dos. Des larmes commençaient à déborder de ses yeux, conséquences aux maux de tête devenus insupportables qu'il éprouvait depuis une période qu'il n'aurait pu déterminer.

_-_Jamesie ! s'écria Rosanna, paniquée.

James comprit qu'elle s'agenouillait près de lui quand il sentit sa main douce lui caresser le front.

_-_Will, il est brûlant, sanglota-t-elle. On ne peut pas le laisser là…

_-_Va dire ça à Rush ! dit tristement Williams. Ils ne le laisseront pas sortir…

_-_Mais regarde dans quel état il est !

_-_Le jeune maître ne devrait pas rester là, renchérit Oboulo. Oboulo peut le ramener au manoir et prendre soin de lui, avant de s'acquitter de sa mission…

_Mais les flashs verts continuaient de fuser, et de plus en plus de corps s'écroulaient._

_-Par les ascenseurs ! répéta l'homme. Les ascenseurs, puis les cheminées des étages supérieurs !_

_-Ils ne t'écouteront pas, ricana l'auteur de l'attaque._

_Alors qu'il riait, ses traits devenaient encore plus étranges._

_-Tu perds ton temps, jeune fou ! Et qui es-tu, d'abord, pour prendre les choses en main de cette façon, hein ?_

James n'entendit pas le nom de l'homme, car un sifflementl'en empêcha, mais il fut pris d'un vertige et crut un instant que son vœu allait enfin être exaucé : qu'il allait enfin sombrer. Mais ses larmes coulèrent encore, et sa tête tourna, lourde comme si elle pesait des tonnes.

_-_Williams, dépêche-toi ! supplia Rosanna.

_-Ah… J'imagine que tu es un petit nouveau au Ministère, puisque je ne te connais pas… C'est sans doute pour la simple raison que tu ne représentes pas encore de vraie menace !_

_-Vous venez de le dire : pas encore… répondit cette voix brouillée. Mais je vous promets qu'à partir de ce jour, je serai toujours là pour vous barrer la route ! Je le jure sur…_

_Mais une femme cria, et l'homme s'arrêta brusquement. D'un coup, il se retourna et jeta des coups d'œil alarmés tout autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un au beau milieu de ce capharnaüm. _

_L'autre ricana._

_-Jolie femme, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la tienne ?_

_Nouveau ricanement._

_-J'en déduis que les deux gamins sont les tiens ?_

_-Je vous interdis de les toucher !_

_-On ne peut rien interdire à Lord Voldemort…_

_-Si vous leur faites du mal, je vous tue !_

_-Pauvre fou… On ne peut pas me tuer… Je suis immortel !_

_-Personne n'est immortel !_

_L'homme à l'aspect inhumain eut un rictus._

_-Justement. Je ne suis pas personne... je suis Lord Voldemort, et je mène ma première bataille ! Souviens-toi de ce nom, mon ami, souviens-toi-en ! _

_Cet homme s'éloigna en direction du cri, mais il semblait flotter dans les airs plutôt qu'il ne courait. Le second homme, bien que très rapide, ne parvint pas à le rattraper avant qu'il n'atteigne la femme et les deux petits enfants. Tous trois avaient ce même manque de netteté déjà constaté chez le sorcier._

James fut secoué de spasmes. La douleur se faisait trop intense. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Il était entrain de découvrir la vérité, mais il fallait que ça s'arrête. Si ça continuait, il allait devenir fou.

_-_Tu as bien tout mémorisé, Oboulo ? Tous les noms ? s'enquit Williams.

_L'un des enfants s'envola dans les airs, porté par une lumière blanchâtre. Malgré l'affolement général, des centaines de paires d'yeux se levèrent au plafond. L'enfant se mit à pleurer, et son frère en fit de même, dans les bras de sa mère. Puis l'homme qui l'avait ensorcelé fit de grands mouvements avec sa baguette, et il fut propulsé dans tous les sens, parfois frôlant un mur, le lustre ou même le sol._

_-ARRETEZ ! ordonna l'homme à la voix brouillée._

_Mais il ne reçut pour toute réponse qu'un ricanement, et le petit garçon dans les airs se mit à tourbillonner à toute allure. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il avait été lancé dans les airs, il retomba mollement au sol, et ses sanglots déchirèrent le silence qui avait fait place aux hurlements de panique. Pourtant, les gens avaient toujours peur, et leurs expressions choquées le prouvaient. La plupart semblaient estimer que si un homme pouvait agir aussi cruellement avec un enfant, il pouvait tout aussi bien les tuer les uns après les autres…_

_Mais l'horreur ne s'arrêta pas là pour les deux petits. Le second fut arraché aux bras de sa mère, elle-même maintenue et menacée par deux sorciers encagoulés. Le dénommé Lord Voldemort le prit violemment et le tira au centre de la pièce, au beau milieu de tous les regards. Puis, il hocha la tête vers un de ses hommes qui leva sa baguette lentement, très lentement. Le père du petit voulut agir, mais on l'arrêta avant qu'il ne devienne trop dangereux et il fut contraint de se débattre avec trois encagoulés. Ainsi soumis, il ne put rien faire d'autre que de regarder un flash de lumière verte sortir de l'extrémité de la baguette magique et frapper son fils en pleine poitrine._

_Il y eut un cri de douleur : celui de la mère ; un cri de rage : celui du père ; et un cri de peur : celui de l'autre enfant._

James entendit ses oreilles bourdonner, et perdit connaissance.

* * *

La clarté du jour traversait ses paupières. Non loin sonnait une horloge au carillon familier, qui résonna comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles reposées. Dehors, des oiseaux chantaient gaiement et deux garçons se chamaillaient gentiment pour savoir lequel d'entre eux allait pouvoir manger le reste de gâteau au chocolat du midi. Une odeur de linge propre lui chatouillait les narines, mélangée au parfum d'une tarte aux pommes chaude qui devait cuir dans la cuisine.

Puis, les premières notes d'un morceau de musique celtique retentirent. La mélodie était agréable et rythmée, et James se souvenait qu'il avait appris à danser il ne savait plus quelle sorte de danse sur cet air. Les Potter et les danses, toute une histoire…Comment se faisait-il que cette musique soit jouée à cet instant ?

Il sourit en entendant les protestations de Steven face aux instructions de Mrs Lyutens. La jeune femme ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans, et c'était déjà elle qui lui avait donné des leçons de danse quand il avait l'âge de son cousin. Il se souvenait que c'était une très belle femme, et qu'il en avait été amoureux pendant une longue période, cela entraînant ainsi de la maladresse dans ses pas et le mécontentement de son père. Mais Mrs Lyutens en riait, et son sourire lui redonnait le courage de persévérer et l'espoir qu'un jour, il danserait aussi bien qu'elle. Cette grâce, cette légèreté l'avaient toujours fasciné. C'était elle qui lui avait appris à danser comme il dansait désormais. Même Sirius ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui, et pourtant Alicia Black lui avait payé un maître de danse plus qu'onéreux. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'un jour, lors d'une soirée rassemblant de grandes personnalités du Ministère afin de célébrer la rénovation de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste, on lui avait demandé de danser devant tout le monde en duo avec Mrs Lyutens. Ils avaient ouvert le bal sous les applaudissements des invités qui selon Williams n'avaient pu que le complimenter. La jeune femme risquait d'être ravie de le revoir après toutes ces années !

James ouvrit les paupières et vit avec satisfaction ses espoirs se confirmer : il était bel et bien de retour à Æternum Asylus. Quelqu'un l'avait mis dans son lit et avait nettoyé sa couette, mais avait omis de fermer complètement les rideaux. A son chevet, on avait posé ses lunettes et placé un bouquet de fleurs fraîches. Du Lilas… James adorait les lilas autant que ces fleurs lui rappelaient Lily. Qui était donc cet ange gardien qui lui avait trouvé des fleurs en plein mois de février ?

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit silencieusement et la tête de Whitney apparut par l'entrebâillement. Son sourire suffit à décider James de se lever. Il n'était qu'en caleçon, et le changement de température le fit frissonner, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras. C'était bon de revoir un membre de sa famille après cette longue et dure période !

_-_Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-elle gentiment. Mieux ?

_-_Mieux, c'est certain ! assura James. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

_-_Depuis hier.

_-_Et Papa et Maman, ils sont toujours…

Il n'acheva pas sa question mais Whitney comprit quand même.

_-_Ils n'y sont plus non plus depuis la fin de la nuit, répondit-elle.

James soupira de soulagement.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_-_Ils te raconteront eux-mêmes, dit seulement la jeune femme. Ils ont dit qu'ils viendraient te voir quand ils sauraient exactement comment ça s'est passé, au Ministère.

James se gratta machinalement la tête.

_-_Ils devaient reprendre le pouvoir, non ?

Il avait cru entendre cela, mais avec le temps, il n'était même plus certain. Peut-être avait-il rêvé, et que la discussion qu'il avait perçue n'était qu'un effet de son imagination…

Mais Whitney acquiesça.

_-_Et ils l'ont fait. Au prix de nombreuses vies, mais ils l'ont fait. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

_-_Non, merci.

_-_Tu peux aller contempler les exploits de ton cousin Steven, alors ! dit Whitney en riant. On dirait qu'il n'a jamais dansé de sa vie !

_-_Je vais surtout aller voir Mrs Lyutens, répondit James. Après j'irai voir Noël !

En chemin, il croisa Oboulo qui lui fit trois ou quatre révérences et lui demanda au moins autant de fois s'il se sentait bien, mais rien n'aurait pu gâcher sa bonne humeur. Alors comme ça, Rush avait été renversé… C'était tant mieux. Il payait pour tout.

_-_James ! s'exclama Mrs Luytens en le voyant descendre l'escalier. Ca fait si longtemps !

Elle lâcha la main de Steven qui soupira et l'embrassa sur chaque joue. Etrangement, il fut pris de quelque bouffée de chaleur au contact de ses lèvres…

_-_Tu rougis encore en ma présence ? nota-t-elle. Ah, James, tu me feras toujours rire !

Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe bleue parfaitement assortie à ses yeux en amande. Les années avaient eu beau passer, sa beauté, elle, était restée la même. James constata même qu'elle avait pris un peu plus de formes depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue –ou bien était-ce le fait que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, il n'osait regarder ni la poitrine ni les fesses des femmes. Mais il avait grandi, et à son âge c'était normal, non ?

_-_Mais tu sais, je n'ai plus jamais eu d'élève comme toi, depuis qu'on s'est quitté, avoua la jeune femme. Enfin si, j'en ai eu qui ne savaient pas danser, mais aucun ne m'a plus jamais fait rire comme toi. J'avoue que pendant un moment, j'ai hésité à te reproposer des leçons, juste pour avoir le plaisir de te revoir !

_-_Il ne fallait pas hésiter, au contraire ! assura James. Enfin, nous sommes là tous les deux, c'est l'essentiel ! Je suis certain que Steven est aussi pitoyable que je l'étais avant !

_-_Eh ! bouda Steven. Ne te moque pas ! J'aimerais bien t'y voir, moi ! Tu as vu la vitesse de cette musique ?

James sourit.

_-_Oui, j'ai dansé dessus, quand j'avais ton âge. J'ai eu du mal, mais le tout c'est ne pas désespérer. Tu verras, avec Mrs Lyutens, tu deviendras imbattable !

_-_Voyons si tu as retenu ce que je t'ai appris, James ! lança celle-ci.

Elle lui tendit la main, qu'il prit avec le sourire, puis tous deux se mirent à tournoyer, imperturbables. James réalisa avec satisfaction qu'il n'avait rien oublié de cette danse, et ses pieds semblaient le porter sans même qu'il ait besoin de le leur demander.

_-_Wow… s'exclama Steven.

Tous deux s'arrêtèrent, légèrement essoufflés, au moment où le morceau se terminait. Aucun ne fut moins surpris que l'autre en recevant des applaudissements, surtout de la part de deux personnes qui n'étaient pas là au début de leur danse.

_-_Papa ! s'exclama James en souriant. Maman !

_-_Et bien, on peut dire que tu t'es bien remis de tes émotions !

_-_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda James avec anxiété. Comment êtes-vous sortis d'Azkaban ? Et comment moi, j'en suis sorti ?

_-_On va t'expliquer tout ça en haut, promit Rosanna. Monte dans le bureau, nous te rejoindrons dans deux minutes.

James décida d'obéir, même si cela l'obligeait à quitter Mrs Lyutens. Ils s'étaient vus vraiment très brièvement, et il aurait bien aimé pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec elle, mais après tout ce qui s'était passé, il valait peut-être mieux qu'il fasse ce qu'on lui disait...

_-_Bon, et bien… Au revoir, Mrs Lyutens, dit-il avec un petit sourire triste. Au plaisir de vous revoir !

_-_Vu comment ton cousin danse, je risque de revenir, lança la jeune femme. Allez, va !

James lui fit un petit signe de la main et monta l'escalier lentement. Il ne savait pas ce que ses parents devaient encore faire, mais il allait leur laisser le temps de le faire. Il n'était plus à deux minutes, de toute façon…

Le couloir désert avait quelque chose d'étrange. C'était le même couloir, les mêmes portes donnant sur les mêmes chambres, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent, qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Et son mal-être s'accentua quand il passa devant la chambre de ses parents. Alors il comprit ce qui le gênait tant. Æternum Asylus était sa maison, son manoir, et en général celui des Potter, mais un intrus y était entré et l'avait souillé. Rush avait souillé la chambre de ses parents. Il avait souillé les salles de bains, et il avait souillé la cuisine. Comment pourrait-il encore manger avec des couverts étant allés dans sa bouche ? Comment pourrait-il s'asseoir dans un fauteuil où il s'était assis ?

Soudain, il eut envie de vérifier quelque chose. Sa chambre, la cuisine, le salon pouvaient être souillés, ce n'était pas si grave car avec le temps tout redeviendrait comme avant, mais il avait un coin à lui qui ne serait plus jamais le même si Rush y avait mis les pieds. Un endroit seulement habité par les pensées d'un petit garçon ayant grandi. Le quatrième étage. _Son_ étage, celui qui avait abrité ses songes…

Il monta les escaliers et traversa les couloirs en courant dans le seul but de s'assurer que ce qu'il redoutait n'était pas arrivé. Mais son impression d'impureté ne s'évapora pas quand il eut atteint son petit salon. Les poufs n'étaient plus à la même place, et le canapé sentait l'eau de cologne. James fronça les narines. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire dans ce canapé ?

Sur la table était encore posée une de ses chevalières. James, de rage et de dégoût, la balança à l'autre bout de la pièce. C'était répugnant. Son domaine était impur. Rush y avait laissé son odeur dans le canapé et ses pensées intolérantes sur la table. Sur l'un des poufs, il avait déposé une photo le représentant avec Rosanna. James la déchira sans aucun scrupule et y mit le feu d'un coup de baguette magique. De toute façon, le Ministère avait trop de choses à faire pour pouvoir s'en soucier, et lui ne pourrait la supporter.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte pourtant ouverte. Se retournant, il fit face à sa mère qui le regardait tristement.

_-_Je savais que je pourrais te trouver ici, dit-elle en entrant. Si tu préfères parler là plutôt que dans le bureau, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient…

_-_Rush aussi préférait venir dans cette pièce, visiblement, fit remarquer James avec amertume.

_-_Je sais. J'ai essayé de l'empêcher de monter trop souvent, mais…

_-_Mais quoi ?

Rosanna haussa les épaules.

_-_Ton père avait bien pris le soin de protéger son bureau, et il n'a pas pu y mettre les pieds, alors il a fallu lui trouver un autre endroit où aller…

_-_Au quatrième étage, évidemment… marmonna James. Et il était vraiment obligé de s'étaler ? Le canapé empeste, en plus, depuis qu'il est venu…

_-_Ca passera, répondit seulement Rosanna. Oboulo et les enfants ont déjà nettoyé une bonne partie de la maison, mais n'ont pas réussi à tout enlever…

_-_Steven et Luke ? s'étonna James. Ils n'ont pas dû être très contents…

_-_Non, c'est vrai… Et il faut avouer qu'il y avait pas mal d'affaires à renvoyer à leur propriétaire… Le pauvre Philip s'imaginait déjà entrain de s'installer avec moi ici, alors il s'était pourvu du maximum de ses biens… Nous risquons d'en retrouver dans les coins et les recoins pendant quelques jours, mais au final il n'y aura plus rien…

_-_Plus rien d'autre que le souvenir de sa présence partout dans la maison, bougonna James.

Rosanna soupira.

_-_Assis-toi, James.

Elle désigne le canapé d'un signe de tête mais James refusa obstinément de s'y asseoir tant qu'il lui rappellerait cet homme qui avait failli briser sa famille.

_-_Tu acceptes mal ce que j'ai fait, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Rosanna en prenant place dans un des poufs.

_-_J'avoue que j'ai du mal à t'imaginer avec lui, dit James. Tout comme j'avoue que je ne pourrai plus remettre les pieds dans ta chambre sans un pincement au cœur.

Il se tut et entendit les pas de son père se rapprocher.

_-_Et Papa, dans tout ça ? Tu vas pouvoir le regarder en face, et lui dire que tu l'aimes, comme avant ? reprocha James. Tu vas pouvoir dormir à ses côtés tout en sachant que Rush avait pris sa place dans votre lit ?

_-_Je ne considère pas Rush comme un rival, James, assura Williams en apparaissant à la porte. Qu'il ait pris ma place dans mon lit, dans mes vêtements, pour moi c'est égal, tant qu'il n'a pas pris ma place dans vos cœurs…

_-_Il n'y a pas de risques, marmonna James.

_-_Alors pourquoi chercher à rendre ta mère coupable ?

_-_Parce que depuis Halloween elle…

_-_… a fait ce qu'elle devait faire, acheva Williams. L'Ordre du Phénix, fiston, estime que tous les moyens sont bons, du moment qu'ils sont encore corrects. Celui-là était à la limite de l'incorrect, c'est vrai, mais ta mère et moi étions tous deux d'accord.

_-_Mais moi, on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis, répliqua sèchement James. Comme toujours.

_-_As-tu oublié ? demanda Williams.

_-_Oublié quoi ?

_-_Ma lettre, pendant les vacances…

James fronça les sourcils.

_-_Je t'avais dit que nous allions faire certaines choses qui ne te plairaient pas, mais que nous allions les faire quand même, et que c'était uniquement pour ne pas que tu t'y opposes que nous les gardions secrètes, rappela Williams. Tu t'en souviens ?

James fit oui de la tête.

_-_Sur le moment, tu n'as pas tout à fait réalisé ce que cela voulait dire, reprit Williams. Mais maintenant que tu sais ces choses, sois honnête avec toi-même et avec nous : aurais-tu laissé ta mère fréquenter Rush pour lui retirer des informations ? Et m'aurais-tu laissé me mettre volontairement le Ministère sur le dos ?

James ne répondit rien.

_-_Tu devrais t'asseoir, mon chéri, dit doucement Rosanna. Pas forcément dans le canapé, si pour toi c'est encore un peu tôt, mais au moins sur l'une des chaises, ou l'un des poufs…

_-_Toute cette pièce empeste Rush, dédaigna James pour seule réponse. Elle ne sera plus jamais la même, maintenant que je sais qu'elle lui a servi de bureau.

_-_Tu aurais sans doute préféré qu'il occupe le mien ? lança Williams.

C'était difficile de déterminer s'il était en colère ou s'il essayait juste de lui dire que ce n'était pas si grave.

_-_Il y a des dizaines de chambres, répondit James. Il aurait pu prendre l'une d'elles. Avec un peu de chance il aurait fait une crise cardiaque durant son sommeil…

Williams sourit.

_-_Et avec un peu plus de malchance tu aurais hérité d'un demi-frère…

Rosanna poussa une exclamation d'indignation.

_-_Je plaisante ! assura Williams. Bon, alors, j'imagine que tu as beaucoup de questions à nous poser, James, n'est-ce pas ?

James haussa les épaules.

_-_Si je comprends bien, tout ce qui s'est passé pour vous deux, c'était fait exprès, récapitula-t-il. Et c'est grâce aux informations que tu as récolté, Maman, que vous avez pu reprendre le pouvoir…

_-_Le mérite ne nous revient pas totalement, avoua Rosanna. Moi, je faisais semblant d'être folle amoureuse de Rush, et je lui retirais des informations. Ton père était chargé de recruter des gens désireux de se battre, et ça dans tout le Royaume-Uni. Il était caché en Cornouaille chez les Korrigans, mais ça tu le sais déjà. Tout a très bien marché : moi, j'avais un œil sur le gouvernement, ton père sur la population prête à agir, les membres de l'Ordre veillaient à ce qu'aucun complot minable et perturbateur ne se trame, tout en vérifiant qui il fallait éviter d'avoir prêt de soi lorsqu'on disait du mal de Rush –car tu sais comme moi qu'il n'hésite pas à supprimer ceux qui le dérangent–, et Dumbledore s'occupait de Poudlard.

_-_Qu'est-ce que Poudlard vient faire ici ? s'enquit James, soudain alarmé.

_-_Il y a quelqu'un qui s'est amusé à s'en prendre aux enfants de moldus, rappela Williams. Elève ou professeur, personne ne le sait, mais ta mère a appris par l'intermédiaire de Rush que l'agresseur agissait sur ses ordres.

_-_Il fallait donc surveiller ce qui se passait au château, continua Rosanna, mais Rush a désiré s'en occuper lui-même : il a envoyé une troupe d'hommes arrêter Dumbledore, sans gros prétexte : une histoire de trahison envers l'Etat, un peu la même chose qu'il avait dite pour Williams… Et il a mis Malefoy à la tête de l'école. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il n'y a pas eu d'autres agressions depuis, avoua-t-elle, soucieuse.

_-_Je l'ignore, mais toujours est-il que malgré la perte du contrôle de Poudlard, j'avais réussi à recruter un bon petit groupe de sorciers, déclara Williams. Il fallait juste attendre le bon moment –et c'est ta mère qui a su nous donner l'information dont nous avions besoin. Rush allait organiser une réunion dans le hall du Ministère. Exactement ce qu'il nous fallait. Alors j'ai prévenu les gens qui s'étaient alliés à moi, et les membres de l'Ordre se sont assurés que personne ne viendrait tout faire rater. Ils ont même fait en sorte qu'il y ait le moins d'hommes de Rush possibles présents à cette réunion, et pour cela ils ont commis quelques petits…

_-_Attentats ? proposa malicieusement Rosanna.

_-_On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. Ils ont par exemple provoqué la folie du chien d'Harper, qui s'est retrouvé contraint de séjourner à Ste-Mangouste pour morsures incessantes, ont par inadvertance remplacé le jus de citrouille de Dolorès Ombrage par du Punch Explosif plus que relevé, puisqu'elle s'est mise à cracher des flammes, a mis le feu à sa maison et a dû elle aussi séjourner à Ste-Mangouste…

_-_Qui est cette Ombrage ? demanda James, curieux.

Il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu son nom quelque part.

_-_Une vieille chouette qui n'a pas fini de nous causer des soucis, marmonna Rosanna. Enfin, vieille, pas tant que ça, mais elle a l'intention de passer des décrets afin de retirer des droits aux hybrides… Voilà de quoi faire grandir les rangs de Voldemort…

James eut une pensée à Remus. Son Lunard ne rejoindrait pas Voldemort. Il se battrait avec lui dans le but de mettre un terme aux menaces du mage noir. Quant à cette Ombrage… Sa haine envers les hybrides finirait par causer sa perte. Qu'elle brûle en Enfer ! Les gens étaient bourrés de préjugés sur les loups-garous, qui pourtant n'avaient rien demandé. Il y avait des lycanthropes comme Greyback, bien sûr, mais la plupart était gentils comme son Remus et ne feraient aucun mal à une mouche –hormis les soirs de pleine lune, mais était-ce de leur faute ?

_-_En parlant de Voldemort, vous avez arrêté de l'espionner ? questionna James.

_-_Oui et non. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Nous disions donc que tout avait été fait pour que cette réunion se passe mal pour Rush, reprit Williams. Nos alliés n'attendaient plus que mon signal. Seulement, quelque chose est venu nous perturber à la dernière minute, et j'ai bien cru que tout allait échouer…

James se sentit étrangement coupable, tout d'un coup.

_-_Je crois que tu as compris où nous voulions en venir, rétorqua Rosanna plus ou moins sèchement. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te faire un portoloin pour rejoindre ton père ?

_-_Pardonnez-moi…

_-_Tu réalises que tu as failli tout faire rater ? dit Williams.

_-_Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles. Je pensais que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'un peu de compagnie, puisque je ne savais pas que maman simulait… se défendit James.

_-_Ca ne partait pas d'un mauvais fond, assura Rosanna, mais tu t'es fait repéré et les conséquences auraient pu être désastreuses… Bien heureusement, Oboulo était là pour rattraper le coup. C'est lui qui a retrouvé tous nos alliés, qui a donné le signal, et qui t'as sorti d'Azkaban avant de nous sortir nous-mêmes, une fois qu'il nous avait assuré que tu allais mieux…

James se souvient alors des détraqueurs et de l'enfer qu'il avait vécu. Jamais il n'avait été si mal, pas même lors des cours de Mortensen. Il avait un moment cru que sa tête allait exploser pour mettre un terme à ce qu'il revivait. Plus seulement le son, c'était aussi l'image qui lui était revenue, et il avait vu défiler la scène comme les moldus regardaient la télévision. Etait-il satisfait ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Cette scène avait répondu à plusieurs questions mais en avait emmené beaucoup trop d'autres. Tout d'abord, quand cela s'était-il passé ? Voldemort semblait encore inconnu, donc cela laissait supposer qu'elle datait d'avant les années soixante-dix. Quel âge avait-il, à cette époque ? Un moins de dix ans, c'était certain, mais après cela dépendait. Il aurait dû se souvenir d'une attaque comme celle-ci s'il avait été grand. Ses parents lui en auraient forcément parlé.

Et cette famille, qui était-elle ? Le deuxième enfant était-il toujours vivant ? Les deux avaient sûrement été des frères jumeaux… Pauvres parents… L'homme avait semblé si honnête, si courageux ! Il était celui qui avait tenu tête à Lord Voldemort, alors pourquoi n'était-il pas connu ? Avait-il insisté pour garder l'anonymat, ou bien avait-on pris le soin de ne pas lui citer le nom ?

James se fit la promesse de rechercher dans son entourage. Peut-être y avait-il un de ses camarades de classe qui avait eu un frère jumeau désormais défunt… Sinon pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir parlé ?

Mais en même temps, Malefoy n'avait-il pas dit que ses parents savaient tout depuis le début ? Ne serait-il pas plus simple de leur poser directement les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres ?

_-_J'ai assisté à une attaque, un jour, murmura-t-il. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. J'étais là ! J'ai tout revécu, à Azkaban… Il y avait Voldemort, et il y avait un homme… Je n'ai pas vu son visage…

Mr et Mrs Potter se jetèrent un regard inquiet.

_-_Euh… Tu es sûr que ça va, James ? s'enquit Rosanna.

_-_Certain ! se fâcha James. Vous le savez ! Malefoy m'a dit que vous m'aviez menti ! Vous saviez que j'avais assisté à cette bataille !

_-_Nous ne savons même pas de quelle bataille tu parles, James… répliqua Williams.

_-_Une des premières, avec Voldemort ! Il y avait un homme assez jeune qui lui a tenu tête, mais je n'ai pas vu son visage ! Et un petit garçon avait été tué !

_-_Ecoute, fiston, je ne vois pas du tout de quelle bataille tu veux parler. Et pourtant, nous en avons vécu, des batailles !

_-_Vous faites semblant… dédaigna James. Vous me cachez quelque chose… Vous savez parfaitement qui a été tué et qui était cette famille déchirée ce soir-là, mais vous refusez de me le dire…

_-_Pourquoi te cacherait-on une telle vérité, James ? demanda doucement Rosanna. Nous voyons bien dans quel état tu es à chaque fois que tu entres en présence d'un détraqueur, et si nous avions la possibilité de t'aider, nous le ferions, crois-moi !

_-_Pourquoi, c'est à vous de me le dire ! Je les connais, ces gens ? C'est pour ça ?

_-_Arrête, James… soupira Williams. Nous ignorons de qui tu parles. Mais si tu veux, j'effectuerai des recherches ! Je trouverai bien le temps d'aller consulter les archives…

_-_Je percerai votre secret, jura James. Vous me cachez quelque chose, et je découvrirai quoi.

_-_James, arrête ! répéta Williams. Ca suffit, maintenant !

_-_Je vous le promets…

* * *

_-_Rush trahi par son amour. Basil Freeman reprend le flambeau, lut Sirius.

Il tenait devant lui une exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier (non censurée) qu'il parcourait des yeux malgré les cernes qui les entouraient. A cet instant, il aurait pu rivaliser avec Remus.

_-_Et bah, quelle nuit, alors ! s'exclama-t-il.

James acquiesça distraitement.

_-_Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un bon elfe, n'empêche, reprit Sirius. Kreattur ne m'aurait jamais ramené chez moi, même si ma vie en dépendait… Il faut dire que ma mère n'aurait sans doute pas voulu que je survive… Mais bon, Rush est enfin viré… Et Dumbledore de retour ! Lunard, tu sais ce que ça signifie ! On va pouvoir t'accompagner à la prochaine pleine lune ! Et il faut qu'on note toutes les nouvelles choses sur la carte, les gars !

Il se tut en constatant que son enthousiasme n'était pas partagé.

_-_Cachez votre joie… rétorqua-t-il d'une voix rauque. Cornedrue, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu devrais être content que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre, non ? Tes parents sont tranquilles chez toi, Dumbledore a repris sa place, Rush a disparu de l'horizon… Que demander de mieux ?

James haussa les épaules. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il désirait de plus, mais c'était trop tôt pour le dire. Ses amis l'aideraient à trouver les pièces manquantes du puzzle, mais pas maintenant.

_-_Et toi, Peter ? Tu boudes ? demanda Sirius.

Peter releva timidement la tête.

_-_Non, j'étais juste entrain d'imaginer ce qui se serait passé si Rush avait pris la dague de James…

C'était ce qui les avait tous surpris le plus, dans l'histoire : James avait gardé sa dague à sa ceinture durant tout son séjour en Cornouaille et à Azkaban, et pourtant elle y était encore. Rush ne la lui avait pas prise. Malefoy ne la lui avait pas prise. Personne ne la lui avait prise. A croire qu'ils ne savaient pas son existence… Mais après tout, lui-même n'en avait jamais entendu parler avant d'en hériter…

_-_Ah, ouais, ça aurait été moche… admit Sirius. Mais bon, ça n'est pas arrivé, alors pourquoi s'en faire ? Moi je voudrais sauter partout, tellement je suis heureux ! Et toi, Lunard, pourquoi est-ce que tu nous fais cette tête d'enterrement ?

Remus soupira de lassitude.

_-_Je ne sais pas. Je pense à trop de choses. A ce que nous avons vécu, à ce que nous vivrons encore… A Lily, aussi.

_-_Quoi ? s'exclama James. Pourquoi, à Lily ?

_-_Elle ne va pas très bien, en ce moment.

_-_Oui, je sais. Elle me l'a dit.

_-_Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, le soir où nous avons appris ta disparition, annonça Remus.

_-_On s'en fiche ! grogna Sirius.

_-_Elle se sentait très coupable, continua Remus comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

James comprit qu'il lui parlait majoritairement à lui et décida d'ignorer à son tour les soupirs de Sirius.

_-_Ce n'était pas de sa faute, assura-t-il.

_-_Je sais. Mais elle a un grand cœur. Elle ne mérite pas tout ce qui lui arrive.

_-_Si elle a des problèmes, je n'y peux rien…

_-_Bien dit ! lança Sirius. Alors là, Cornedrue, c'était bien dit !

_-_Tais-toi, cassa James.

_-_Elle a des problèmes avec sa famille, reprit Remus en regardant sévèrement Sirius, mais aussi avec Hilary. Et comme Hilary est devenue aussi populaire qu'elle… Il y a ceux qui la soutiennent, et ceux qui lui font la guerre. Et je crois qu'elle ne supporte plus les railleries dans les couloirs.

_-_J'ai essayé de parler à Hilary, mais elle ne veut rien entendre.

_-_Et elle a raison.

_-_Sirius… reprocha Peter. Si James a pardonné à Evans, tu devrais toi aussi lui pardonner ! Ca serait logique, non ? C'est de la mauvaise foi, ça !

_-_Peter a raison, Sirius, approuva Remus. Tu n'as plus aucune raison de lui en vouloir.

_-_Mais je fais partie de ceux qui soutiennent Hilary.

_-_Alors il est temps qu'Hilary arrête de jouer avec ses nerfs, avertit Remus, parce que Lily est plus fragile qu'elle en a l'air. Solide en apparence, mais à l'intérieur elle va si mal que… que j'ai peur. A force d'encaisser, on finit par saturer…

_-_Alors j'irai voir Hilary, dit James d'un ton décidé. Je trouverai les mots pour la convaincre d'arrêter, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

_-_Tu serais prêt à renoncer à ta cousine préférée pour Evans ? s'étrangla Sirius.

_-_Et toi, tu ne serais ne serais pas capable de renoncer à ta cousine préférée pour Hilary ? rétorqua James.

Remus ne fut pas surpris, contrairement à Peter qui se redressa d'un bond.

_-Quoi_ ? Sirius et Hilary ?

_-_Moi ce n'est pas pareil, fit Sirius.

Peter aurait gardé le silence qu'il n'aurait pu parler avec autant d'indifférence.

_-_Si, c'est pareil, assura James.

_-_C'est d'Hilary dont il s'agit, Cornedrue… Pas d'Andromeda…

_-_Non, ce n'est plus ma Hilary d'avant. La Hilary d'avant aurait rendu la vie dure à Lily pour quelques jours, mais aurait su s'arrêter avant d'atteindre la cruauté.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche d'indignation, mais James ne se tut pas.

_-_Oui, Patmol, Hilary a atteint la cruauté, et elle n'est plus la même. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est devenue la Hilary que les Serpentard ont fait d'elle. Mais tu l'aimes, Hilary, alors tu ne peut pas voir ça. Tu la vois parfaite…

_-_Ce n'est pas vrai.

_-_Si, Sirius, si… Tu es tellement aveuglé par elle que tu ne te rends même plus compte de la méchanceté de ce qu'elle fait, de ce qu'elle dit à Lily. Et comme tu n'apprécies pas spécialement Lily, ça n'arrange pas les choses. Mais tu peux me croire quand je te dis qu'il ne faut pas que tu te voiles trop les yeux, Patmol. Je croyais Lily parfaite, moi aussi. Seulement elle, elle n'harcelait personne et elle ne montait pas la moitié du collège contre sa rivale.

_-_Hilary non plus.

_-_Si. Hilary a pris Lily pour cible et ne la lâche plus. Remus l'a dis : elle a toujours les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'est pas une machine à se défouler, et je l'aime, alors je ne tolèrerai pas qu'on se moque d'elle ainsi. Hilary va trop loin… Un vrai comportement de Serpentard… Mais je crois que la seule vraie personne capable de la faire redevenir comme avant, c'est toi, Sirius. Moi je ne suis que son cousin. Toi…

James soupira.

_-_Toi c'est différent. Tu devrais essayer. Et si tu ne le fais pas ni pour toi, ni pour Lily, fais-le pour elle et fais-le pour moi.

_-_James ?

Les quatre jeune hommes se retournèrent et firent face à Gwenog.

_-_Oui ?

_-_Je crois que tu devrais aller voir Lily.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Va voir, et tu verras…

James, sans dire un mot, se leva et la suivit à l'extérieur de la salle commune. Autour de lui, les filles gloussèrent, sans doute brûlant d'envie de l'inviter à danser lors de la petite fête qui aurait lieu le lendemain pour célébrer le retour de Dumbledore (une idée de Mortensen, encore une fois), mais l'air grave de Gwenog suffisait à refroidir sa fierté. Elle n'avait pas dit où elle l'emmenait, mais au fond de lui il le savait déjà, même s'il n'avait jamais aussi fortement espéré se tromper. Car tous deux se dirigeaient droit vers l'infirmerie…

* * *

* * *

Fin d'un nouveau chapitre, encore un!

Je profite d'une pause entre mes révisions pour vous poster ça. J'espère que ça vous plaira! En tout cas je tenais à vous dire que j'ai été très heureuse de recevoir 8 reviews pour le dernier chapitre. C'est la première fois que j'en ai autant pour cette fic. Un grand merci à tout le monde!

**Miss Black **: je suis heureuse de te retrouver! Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne sais moi-même plus comment s'appelait celle qui avait remplacé Ginger dans le coeur de Harry... C'est tellement loin, tout ça! lol! Ginger, je m'en souviens très bien, mais elle...  
Je suis très contente que cette nouvelle fic te plaise autant, voire même plus que l'autre, parce que si je me souviens bien tu aimais déjà beaucoup, l'autre! Je préfère moi aussi celle-là, et je prends beaucoup plus de plaisir à l'écrire! Donc si ça se voit, c'est tant mieux! lol  
En tout cas merci beaucoup à toi de te relancer dans la lecture de mes fics! Tout ce que tu m'as dit m'a fait vraiment très plaisir, et je suis ravie de constater que ça ne te déçois pas!  
Enormes bisouxx et à bientôt!

**Mu** : Le pauvre Rush était bel et bien tombé amoureux de Rosanna... Pauvre type, c'est sûr que ça ne lui a pas fait très plaisir!  
En ce qui concerne la malédiction de Sirius, il ne faut pas tirer de conclusions trop hâtives: quel autre prétexte pour créer des problèmes que celui d'une malédiction planant sur la tête de Sirius? Enfin bon, la question n'est pas de savoir comment ils sont arrivés mais comment ils vont repartir, ces problèmes...  
Je te remercie de m'envoyer tes impressions aussi régulièrement! Gros bisouxx!

**Moony **: Je te remercie pour tous tes encouragements qui me font très plaisir et j'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire! Pour ce qui est du nombre de reviews, plus ça va plus ça me satisfait: pour le dernier chapitre, par exemple, j'en ai reçu 8 alors que pour le premier chapitre, seulement 4... donc ça a doublé, ce qui au fond n'est pas si mal! Si je reçois 8 à chaque chapitre, ça va grimper vite! lol  
Voilà, encore merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer pour m'encourager! Gros bisouxx et à bientôt!

**Lokness **: Je te remercie toi aussi pour tes compliments! Mes chapitres sont presque tous aussi longs (environ 14-15 pages word) et je suis contente que tu ne t'ennuies pas en le lisant (ce n'est pas mon cas quand je me relis, et du coup je laisse passer plein de fautes, mais ça c'est une autre histoire...).  
Je ne me suis pas posé la question pour la gourmette... On la lui a sans doute prise, sinon le mécanisme du portoloin se serait déclenché et il serait retourné à Poudlard... Donc je ne pense pas... Tant mieux, James pourra aller la récupérer un peu plus tard! Je vais noter l'idée! lol! Sinon, ça ne fait pas longtemps que James est capturé: juste le temps que le soleil se lève.  
Voilà! Merci pour ta review! Bisouxx et à bientôt!

Ceci dit, je vous quitte! Le prochain chapitre : mercredi (le début de mes vacances malgré mon brevet, héhéhé!). Il s'intitulera: **Ce que cache Hilary**. Le chapitre 14, déjà...

Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui ont la chance de ne plus avoir de cours, et bonne chance à tous ceux qui ont encore des examens!

Bonne lecture!


	14. Ce que cache Hilary

**2è Partie.**

**Chapitre 14 : Ce que cache Hilary.**

James ne s'était pas trompé en pensant que Gwenog le menait à l'infirmerie. A chaque pas, il voyait ses craintes se confirmer, et son cœur battre un demi-temps plus vite. Rien ne prouvait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Lily, et encore moins que c'était grave, mais l'instinct Potter refaisait surface et prédisait de mauvaises nouvelles. Pouvait-il encore être assez naïf pour se persuader qu'il se trompait ?

Une lassitude se mêla à son angoisse. Les problèmes recommençaient-ils déjà ? Il aurait aimé pouvoir souffler un peu avant d'avoir à se préoccuper encore des évènements autour de lui. Et pourquoi le malheur tombait-il toujours sur ceux qu'il aimait ? La vie était-elle si injuste, ou bien était-ce encore des effets de la malédiction lancée à Sirius ? Pourtant Sirius ne portait pas Lily dans son cœur…

Gwenog poussa la porte de l'infirmerie sans le regarder, ni prononcer le moindre mot. La blancheur de la pièce contrasta avec l'obscurité du couloir, due à la tombée de la nuit. Les yeux de James se posèrent aussitôt sur un des lits –le seul occupé– autour du quel trois chaises avaient été installées. Alice et Hestia étaient assises sur deux d'entre elles, et la troisième était sûrement réservée à Gwenog. Doucement, il s'avança, alors que le visage de Lily était encore caché derrière le corps d'Hestia qui le regardait s'approcher. Elle avait une étrange lueur de reproche dans les yeux, dont il ne comprit tout d'abord pas la signification. Puis elle s'écarta et découvrit la totalité du lit blanc et propre dans lequel reposait son amie. A première vue, Lily semblait dormir, mais sa respiration était trop irrégulière pour qu'elle puisse être plongée dans le sommeil. James comprit alors que si ses yeux étaient fermés et qu'elle était ainsi immobile, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle souffrait. Alors son estomac se serra et il déglutit péniblement. Qui avait osé faire du mal à une telle merveille ? Son visage était tout ankylosé, et elle avait dû se prendre des coups, à en juger par les éraflures et les contusions qui soulignaient ses yeux. Une partie de sa lèvre était enflée, mais le pire de toutes ces séquelles devait être la longue coupure tout au long de son cou. C'était à peine croyable. Quelqu'un avait essayé de lui trancher la gorge…

_-_Oh mon Dieu… s'exclama-t-il tout bas.

Y avait-il à Poudlard quelqu'un capable de faire une telle chose ?

_-_Et ce n'est pas tout… murmura Alice.

D'une main tremblante, elle repoussa un peu le drap blanc et propre pour découvrir le buste de la jeune fille. Son avant-bras gauche était pansé mais le bandage était parsemé de sang coagulé, comme si on avait cherché à lui ouvrir les veines.

James se sentit pâlir et comprit pourquoi Gwenog, Hestia et Alice paraissaient si graves.

_-_On sait qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-il sans trop espérer de réponse concrète.

_-_Non. Il faudra attendre son réveil…

_-_Ca s'est passé quand ?

_-_Durant la nuit, répondit Gwenog. Nous avions appris ta disparition, et elle était bouleversée. Alors Remus a tenu à lui parler, et donc nous sommes montés pour les laisser seuls.

_-_Quelques minutes après, nous avons entendu Remus monter lui aussi pour rejoindre son dortoir, continua Hestia, et nous avons pensé que Lily allait venir elle aussi, et c'est ce qu'elle a fait, seulement elle n'est montée que pour prendre quelques affaires, puis elle est repartie. C'est sans doute avant d'arriver à la bibliothèque qu'elle a été agressée, puisqu'on a retrouvé un encrier brisé et un parchemin vierge auprès d'elle…

_-_C'est étrange qu'elle n'ait pas été tuée, fit remarquer Alice. L'agresseur n'a pas fini son travail…

_-_Il ne voulait peut-être pas la tuer, tenta Hestia.

_-_Si, répondirent Gwenog et James d'une même voix. Quelqu'un qui tente de trancher la gorge d'une personne cherche forcément à la tuer, dit James. A mon avis, l'agresseur a été obligé de fuir, d'où l'échec de ses tentatives…

_-_Là encore, c'est Lily qui nous le dira…

Hestia soupira.

_-_Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là… Sincèrement, qui pourrait en vouloir à quelqu'un comme elle au point de désirer la tuer ?

_-_Moi j'ai ma petite idée, répliqua Gwenog d'une voix rauque.

Elle évita soigneusement le regard de James.

_-_Hilary serait incapable de tuer quelqu'un, si c'est à elle que tu penses, assura celui-ci. J'en suis certain.

A ce moment, la porte de l'infirmerie se rouvrit. Evan McCartee fit irruption dans la pièce, avançant doucement, comme appréhendant ce qu'il allait découvrir. James plissa les yeux lorsqu'il le regarda s'approcher : c'était ce garçon qui aurait dû faire en sorte que Lily soit heureuse. Si elle l'avait été, jamais elle ne se serait sentie aussi mal, et jamais elle n'aurait voulu sortir la nuit. Mais il l'avait laissée dans son malheur, et voilà ce qui était arrivé. James trouvait incompréhensible son comportement : comment pouvait-on avoir assez de force pour voir Lily si malheureuse sans rien faire ? S'il avait été à sa place, il aurait tout fait pour voir son sourire en permanence, pour entendre son rire le plus souvent possible, pour faire de sa vie un rêve. Mais McCartee s'était fichue d'elle. Il se fichait toujours d'elle comme de sa première chaussette. James aurait pu parier qu'il ne sortait avec elle que pour son physique et sa réputation. Il était vrai que c'était flatteur, pour un garçon, de sortir avec une fille aussi belle… Mais ça ne lui donnait aucun droit de la prendre pour une idiote. Le petit ami d'une fille telle que Lily se devait d'être à la hauteur. Et de toute évidence, McCartee ne l'était pas.

_-_Oh la vache, elle a été bien amochée… s'exclama le Serdaigle en fronçant les sourcils de répulsion.

_-_C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? lança James avec agressivité.

Peut-être était-ce la preuve que Lily était bel et bien redevenue la femme de sa vie. Peut-être bien qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'être, mais que l'amour s'était caché derrière la jalousie et la rancœur… Peut-être même qu'il avait fallu qu'il lui arrive quelque chose d'aussi grave pour qu'il s'en rende compte. Toujours était-il qu'il n'avait aucune intention de laisser McCartee s'en tirer comme ça. Il ne méritait pas Lily. Il fallait qu'il la laisse. Qu'ils cessent de sortir ensemble.

_-_Que veux-tu que je dise, Potter ?

_-_Je ne sais pas, moi. Mais déjà, tu pourrais t'approcher plus et lui prendre la main, répliqua James sans cesser de le fixer. On dirait que ça ne te fait pas plus d'effet que ça…

_-_Tu voudrais quoi ? Que je tombe dans les pommes ?

McCartee lui jeta un regard noir qui lui déplut très fortement.

_-_Ne me guette pas comme ça, interdit James.

_-_Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi.

_-_Ca suffit, peut-être ! s'énerva Alice. Lily vient de se faire agresser, et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est vous envoyer des tirades à la figure ? Elle a besoin qu'on la soutienne et qu'on soit uni à ses côtés, pas qu'on se tape dessus !

_-_S'il avait pris soin d'elle, elle ne serait pas dans ce lit ! bougonna James. Ca ne t'a fait ni chaud ni froid, de la voir avec des larmes plein les yeux, comme ça, McCartee ?

_-_Je te rappelle que ses larmes étaient dues aux agissements de ta propre cousine, Potter. Alors tu me feras la morale plus tard.

James bondit sur ses pieds et l'attrapa par le col de sa robe. Leurs visages ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

_-_James ! s'exclama Gwenog en se levant à son tour pour tenter de l'apaiser.

_-_Je te jure que ta petite face d'ange me déplait énormément, murmura James d'un ton menaçant. Fais gaffe à toi, désormais. Les petits cons comme toi, je n'en fais qu'une bouchée…

_-_Je comprends mieux pourquoi Lily te trouvait arrogant, ricana McCartee. Maintenant lâche-moi.

James le tua du regard mais desserra sa prise pour le laisser. Il détestait les hommes comme lui, qui se pensaient supérieurs et lui tenaient tête sans savoir à qui ils avaient affaire. Peut-être qu'il était prétentieux, mais au moins il avait de quoi. McCartee, lui, n'avait rien, hormis une petite amie sur laquelle bavaient la moitié de la gente masculine de Poudlard. Il aurait au moins pu prendre soin d'elle…

_-_Je dirais à Lily quel genre de gars tu es, promit James.

_-_Elle se fiche de ton avis, Potter.

_-_Beaucoup moins que tu ne le penses, Evan, dit sèchement Gwenog. Mais vous allez arrêtez, tous les deux. On dirait deux mâles entrain de se battre pour leur femelle… C'est pathétique ! Ne voyez-vous pas qu'elle va mal ? Vous croyez qu'elle a besoin que vous vous jetiez ainsi ? Alors maintenant, soit vous vous supportez, soit vous partez tous les deux ! Je suis bien claire ?

Aucun des deux garçons ne répondit.

_-_De toute façon, moi j'ai du travail, marmonna McCartee. J'étais juste venu la voir vite fait, mais comme elle dort encore…

_-_Elle ne dort pas, ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer James.

_-_Ouais, c'est ça, lança McCartee en s'éloignant vers la porte. Je reviendrai plus tard.

Il sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Etait-ce à cause du bruit ou parce que la douleur s'était faite plus intense, James n'aurait su le dire, mais Lily grimaça, les yeux toujours fermés.

_-_Sale crapule, marmonna James. Quand je pense que tu sors avec lui depuis si longtemps…

Il savait que c'était stupide de s'adresser directement à Lily, car elle risquait fortement de ne pas lui répondre (il n'était même pas certain qu'elle soit vraiment consciente de ce qu'il disait), mais il ne pouvait supporter de la voir ainsi étendue et immobile.

Aussi, ce fut une immense vague d'espoir et de joie qui le submergea quand il vit ses lèvres remuer doucement pour formuler une réponse inespérée.

_-_C'était la plus grosse erreur de ma vie…

Sa voix ressemblait plus à un murmure, mais elle ramena le sourire de ses amies et réchauffa le cœur de James qui se sentit soulagé.

_-_Lilou, comment tu te sens ? s'enquit Hestia.

_-_Un peu mieux, murmura Lily.

Elle gardait les paupières closes et semblait exténuée.

_-_Il faudrait qu'on me donne un revitalisant… Où est Pomfresh ?

_-_Elle est partie chercher de quoi te soigner, assura Gwenog en lui prenant affectueusement la main. C'est Slughorn qui va te préparer tout ça. Tu vas guérir, ma Lilou, je te le promets !

_-_J'ai mal partout… gémit Lily.

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas, Pomfresh va bientôt revenir, dit Alice.

_-_Ne parles pas trop, pour ne pas que ça te prenne toutes tes forces ! conseilla Gwenog d'une voix douce. Attends d'abord les potions qu'on va te donner, et après on discutera, d'accord ?

Lily hocha très, très lentement la tête. Alice bâilla.

_-_Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Hestia. J'ai l'impression d'être là depuis des heures…

_-_C'est parce que nous sommes là depuis des heures, répondit Gwenog. Il est presque vingt-deux heures…

_-_Allez-y, je peux rester seule… murmura Lily.

_-_Non, Lilou, on ne va pas te laisser…

_-_Je vais veiller sur elle, dit soudain James. Allez vous coucher, toutes les trois. C'est en partie à cause de moi que c'est arrivé, alors, je vais assumer…

Gwenog, Hestia et Alice se jetèrent des regards interrogateurs, comme pour peser le pour et le contre, puis finirent par hocher la tête.

_-_Ca te va, Lilou ? s'enquit Alice. Tu es d'accord pour rester avec James ?

Comme plus tôt, Lily hocha lentement la tête, comme si chacun de ses mouvements la faisait souffrir. James sourit. Alors c'était ici, à l'infirmerie, qu'ils faisaient la paix… Il se serait attendu à quelque chose de différent, avec une Lily tenait debout et capable de lui hurler des vilaines choses à la figure. Mais non, il devait faire la paix avec une Lily à moitié endormie… Au moins, ça avait une petite touche de romantisme : lui, qui allait veiller toute la nuit à son chevet comme s'il était son amant de longue date…

Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y songer, car Mrs Pomfresh revint les bras chargés de petites fioles, un sourire aux lèvres.

_-_Et bien je vois que ça va mieux ! s'exclama-t-elle. Miss Evans, vous allez devoir avaler pas mal de choses… Vous pouvez vous redresser ?

Gwenog aida son amie à s'asseoir. Lily sembla prise de vertiges et ses yeux trahirent sa migraine.

_-_Alors, celle-là pour les maux de tête… commença Mrs Pomfresh en débouchant une des fioles à l'aide de ses dents. Buvez tout !

Elle maintint l'arrière du crâne de Lily pour l'aider à avaler la potion –potion qui avait l'air particulièrement mauvaise.

_-_Celle-là pour les contusions…

Lily vida une seconde fiole.

_-_Celle-là pour les muscles engourdis… Celle-là pour les cicatrices… D'ailleurs, je vais vous mettre une lotion cicatrisante autour de la gorge, pour faire disparaître cette vilaine trace, mais je risque de laisser celle du poignet. L'utilisation de cette lotion à parfois des effets peu désirables, et mieux vaut ne pas trop s'en servir… Ca ne vous gêne pas ?

Lily fit non de la tête.

_-_Très bien, alors buvez cette dernière fiole : elle vous reposera…

Elle n'aurait pu mieux dire : la jeune fille avait à peine terminé de boire qu'elle retombait déjà mollement sur son oreiller, les yeux clos.

_-_Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! dit Mrs Pomfresh dans un soupir de soulagement. L'un de vous restera ici cette nuit pour vérifier que tout se passe bien ? Il sera dispensé de cours demain matin, si nécessaire…

James prit place sur une chaise et salua d'un signe de main Hestia et Alice. Gwenog, elle, déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

_-_Merci, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Tu es vraiment un ange…

James sourit.

_-_A demain !

_-_A demain !

Le temps passa ensuite très lentement. Pendant près d'une heure, Mrs Pomfresh fit des allées et venues entre son bureau et l'infirmerie, déplaçant par moments des bouteilles de produits pour blessures plus étranges les unes que les autres, ou refaisant les lits qui avaient accueilli des malades récemment, puis elle bit bonsoir à James et disparut. Les lumières s'éteignirent, hormis une petite lampe sur le chevet, et le jeune homme se retrouva assis dans l'obscurité, seul avec sa fatigue et Lily qui dormait paisiblement. Sa respiration était redevenue régulière et son visage avait retrouvé sa sérénité. James en fut presque apaisé. Cette fille était tellement belle… La faible lumière qui l'éclairait suffisait à lui rendre tout son charme malgré les coups qu'elle s'était pris. Et dire que c'était quelqu'un comme Evan McCartee qui avait la chance d'embrasser ses lèvres, de passer la main dans ses cheveux flamboyants, de sentir son corps contre le sien… Comment un homme ne pouvait-il pas prendre soin d'une telle beauté ? Et pourquoi Lily n'avait-elle pas compris dès le début que c'était seulement de son physique dont McCartee était amoureux ? Depuis le début elle était persuadé que ses sentiments pour elle n'étaient pas sincères, et depuis le début elle sortait avec des garçons qui ne la méritaient pas. Encore une fois, la vie lui prouvait comme son injustice était grande…

Deux heures. Sa tête commença à basculer vers l'avant. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Lily, il devrait être prêt à prendre toutes les initiatives qui s'imposeraient. Sinon à quoi servait-il ? Gwenog lui faisait confiance, il ne devait pas la décevoir. Et puis, c'était une bonne façon de montrer à Lily qu'elle comptait pour lui, non ? Mais il s'était passé tellement de choses, ces derniers temps, qu'un bon petit somme ne lui ferait pas de mal…

_-_Tu vas t'endormir !

James sursauta. Ses paupières étaient extrêmement lourdes, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il s'endorme, même si Lily semblait aller mieux. Assise sur son lit, elle l'observait d'un air amusé.

_-_Non, je ne dors pas ! assura-t-il.

_-_Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'aurais même pu rester seule ! dit-elle en souriant.

_-_Tu dis ça parce que tu le penses ou parce que tu aurais préféré que je ne reste pas ?

_-_Parce que je le pense, garantit Lily. Cela dit, ton intention me fait très plaisir. C'est gentil d'être resté près de moi.

James lui sourit en retour.

_-_J'imagine que tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir à ton réveil, si ? demanda-t-il.

_-_Non, avoua Lily. Plutôt à voir Gwenog ou Evan. Mais maintenant je sais que ç'aurait été trop en demander à ce garçon…

James ne répondit rien mais jubila intérieurement. Si Lily avouait elle-même que McCartee était un crétin, tout allait être beaucoup plus simple !

_-_J'ai entendu votre discussion, dit-elle. C'est gentil d'avoir pris ma défense comme ça. Enfin je veux dire, la façon dont tu as réagi en constatant qu'Evan s'en fichait un peu… C'était un peu violent, mais je trouve ça adorable.

_-_Pourtant c'était sincère, jura James.

Lily pouffa de rire.

_-_Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu as peur que je pense que ce n'était pas naturel ?

James haussa les épaules sans rien dire.

_-_De toute façon, il y a un moment que j'ai compris qu'Evan n'était pas le garçon qu'il me fallait.

_-_Tu auras quand même mis pas mal de temps, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer James.

_-_Et provoqué pas mal d'histoires pour rien… soupira Lily. Si j'avais su…

_-_Tu vas rompre avec lui ?

Lily se laissa mollement tomber contre son oreiller en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Un instant elle resta là, étendue les bras en croix à regarder le plafond, puis elle tourna la tête vers James qui parvint à soutenir son regard malgré la lueur de tristesse qu'il y voyait.

_-_Je ne vais pas te mentir, James. Même si je romps avec Evan –ce qui est fort probable– je ne sortirai pas avec toi.

Ce n'était pas une surprise, et pourtant James sentit son cœur tomber quelque part dans ses chaussures. Il n'avait même pas posé cette question pour cette raison, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas rejeté… L'impact en était plus fort qu'à l'ordinaire, puisque du temps était passé. C'était comme s'il avait perdu l'habitude, en quelque sorte…

_-_Ne le prends pas mal, surtout ! s'empressa d'ajouter Lily. Je ne dis pas ça pour te vexer et encore moins pour te faire de la peine, mais…

_-_Mais tu ne veux pas que je me fasse de faux espoirs, c'est ça ?

Lily haussa timidement les épaules et acquiesça.

_-_Tu comprends, après tout ce qui s'est passé…

_-_Je ne me fais plus trop d'espoir, de toute façon, répondit James avec tristesse. Tu as su trouver les mots pour me faire comprendre que toi et moi, ça ne verra jamais le jour.

Lily eut une petite grimace.

_-_Je suis désolée… murmura-t-elle.

_-_Il n'y a pas de quoi. De toute façon, je ne t'aime plus, mentit-il. Ou plus de la même façon. Je t'aime comme une camarade, et c'est tout…

Il tenta un faible sourire qui manqua de conviction. Lily elle-même n'y crut pas.

_-_Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit Hilary, hier soir, déclara-t-elle gravement.

_-_Hier soir ? répéta James, incrédule. Tu veux dire hier soir avant que tu te fasses agressée ?

_-_Non, je veux dire hier soir au moment où _elle_ m'a agressée…

_-_Tu n'es pas sérieuse… murmura James.

Quelque chose en lui s'était arrêté. Son cœur, peut-être, ou bien son cerveau…Dans tous les cas, ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner. Il était impossible que Lily dise la vérité. Elle mentait forcément. Ou alors elle avait perdu la tête… Tous ce qu'elle avait bu avait peut-être eu des effets sur son esprit, après tout ! Et puis il était tard, Lily était sans doute fatiguée et elle délirait…

_-_Je te jure sur tout ce qui m'est cher que je suis sérieuse, assura la jeune fille.

Ses yeux ne mentaient pas, pas plus que l'air grave qu'elle avait adopté.

_-_C'est pas Hilary qui a pu te faire ça, insista James. Pas _ma _Hilary. Pas ma cousine…

_-_Je t'assure que si, répéta Lily. Crois-tu vraiment que je plaisanterais avec ça ? J'ai failli y passer, moi, dans cette histoire ! Et même si je n'aime pas ta cousine, je ne suis pas le genre de filles à faire de tels coups. Non, crois-moi, James, ta cousine n'est pas celle que tu crois qu'elle est…

James déglutit avec peine et tourna la tête dans tous les sens, comme s'il tentait de trouver un indice lui révélant que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar –encore un. Mais il ne trouva rien.

_-_Je connais Hilary, Lily… J'ai passé seize ans de ma vie à ses côtés. Si elle avait montré des signes de folie, je l'aurais su…

_-_Elle a vécu aux Etats-Unis, rappela Lily non sans raison. Tu ne l'as pas surveillée en permanence…

_-_Hilary est une Potter ! s'exclama James comme si cela réglait le problème. Elle n'aurait pas pu faire ça ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était mon bonheur !

_-_Elle le désirait tellement qu'elle a voulu me tuer en me murmurant à l'oreille que je t'avais fait trop de mal depuis le début… se désola Lily.

_-_Tu as dû rêver, refusa d'admettre James.

_-_Elle a fait deux tentatives ! J'ai eu le temps de m'assurer de son identité, tout de même !

James soupira et dut s'avouer qu'elle avait raison. Lily n'aurait jamais pu inventer toute cette histoire pour se venger d'Hilary, tout comme Hilary avait perdu les pédales, ces derniers temps. Sa vengeance l'avait aveuglé. Vengeance poussée par les Serpentard, bien entendu… Ils avaient fait d'elle un monstre. Sirius pourrait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, il en était certain, désormais. Sa petite Hilary de l'été n'aurait jamais pu tenter de trancher la gorge de Lily, ni de lui ouvrir les veines. Cette Hilary-là avait disparu pour laisser place à celle que les Carrow, Rogue et les autres avaient pu faire d'elle.

_-_Je suis désolée, James… déclara Lily doucement en se redressant à la position assise. James ?

Le jeune homme avait serré les poings et fixait ses yeux verts sans jamais ciller. Il lui semblait que le temps s'était arrêté.

_-_C'est moi qui suis désolé, murmura-t-il d'une voix changée par l'émotion. Je suis désolé de tous les problèmes que j'ai pu te causer…

_-_Ne dis pas ça ! supplia Lily. James, s'il te plait ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute !

_-_Si. Je n'aurais jamais dû…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase car les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il aurait voulu lui avouer qu'il n'aurait jamais dû tomber amoureux, mais ç'aurait été se mentir à lui-même.

_-_J'irai parler à Hilary, promit-il. Je lui dirai d'arrêter toutes ses conneries.

_-_Ne sois pas trop dur avec elle, demanda Lily. La pauvre… Je crois qu'elle va mal…

_-_Ne lui trouve pas d'excuse.

_-_Je t'assure… Quand elle m'a fait ça, elle avait les yeux exorbités, et elle semblait comme folle. A plusieurs moments, avant qu'elle ne me blesse, j'ai même eu l'impression qu'elle était ivre… Je crois vraiment qu'elle va mal…

_-_Ivre, tu dis ? questionna James.

_-_C'est l'impression que j'ai eue…

James fronça les sourcils. Hilary n'était pas du genre à boire jusqu'à atteindre l'ivresse. A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais bu plus d'une coupe de punch explosif. Elle lui avait toujours dit qu'elle méprisait ces gens qui buvaient de l'alcool pour le simple plaisir de boire. Les Serpentard l'avaient-ils changée à ce point ?

_-_Je vais voir ça avec elle, promit James. Je te jure qu'elle ne recommencera pas…

Lily hocha la tête.

_-_Merci, dit-elle seulement.

_-_Pas de quoi…

Il y eut un silence gêné entre eux deux, durant lequel chacun regarda ses ongles ou la décoration de la pièce, qui pourtant n'avait rien de spectaculaire : quelques lits et des étagères contenant sans doute des remèdes.

_-_Euh… James ?

_-_Oui ?

_-_Je vais sûrement rompre avec Evan, comme je l'ai dit, mais… du coup je n'ai plus de partenaire pour la soirée de demain soir –ou de ce soir, puisque nous sommes déjà demain…

James sentit son cœur faire un bond.

_-_Tu veux savoir si tu veux venir avec moi ?

Lily sourit avec gêne.

_-_Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr… Et puis, ça serait en tout bien tout honneur !

_-_Oui, en tout bien tout honneur… répéta James.

Ces mots lui laissèrent un goût amer dans la bouche. Ce soir, il serait dans les bras de Lily, mais _en tout bien tout honneur_… Etait-ce possible ? Pourrait-il vraiment passer la soirée avec elle _en tout bien tout honneur_ ? Pourrait-il chasser ses sentiments pour danser avec elle _en tout bien tout honneur_ ?

Aussi sa joie fut-elle moins intense qu'elle aurait pu l'être. Un nouveau défi l'attendait : ne pas succomber à l'appel des grands yeux verts de Lily… Il n'était pas certain de triompher, cette fois-ci… Combattre les hommes de Rush, c'était une chose, mais combattre ses propres sentiments, c'en était une autre…

Néanmoins, James sentit la flamme d'espoir se raviver dans son cœur. Elle lui avait demandé d'être son cavalier sans même qu'il ait besoin de la harceler. C'était une bonne chose, non ?

oOo

Une fine silhouette féminine traversa le parc à la lueur de la lune. Enveloppée d'un long manteau sombre, sa tête semblait recouverte d'une capuche ornée de fourrure. Ses pas ne faisaient aucun bruit et on entendait à peine l'herbe mouillée crisser sous ses pieds. Progressant avec vitesse et légèreté, elle atteignit rapidement la lisière de la forêt interdite, où elle s'arrêta à la rencontre d'une autre ombre, elle aussi soigneusement enveloppée dans une grande cape.

_-_Tu en as mis, du temps, bougonna cette dernière silhouette. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ?

_-_Je faisais des recherches, se justifia l'autre.

_-_Sur ?

_-_Sur quelque chose qui ne te regarde strictement pas.

_-_Ah oui ? Bon, si c'est comme ça que tu le prends…

_-_Quoi ? s'enquit la femme.

_-_Tu ne veux pas parler, je ne parlerai pas…

_-_Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

_-_J'ai tous les droits. Si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu faisais, je ne te dis pas ce que j'ai fait…

La femme soupira.

_-_Bon, très bien. De toute façon je sais déjà ce que tu as fait. Et je trouve ça inadmissible. Tu t'es servi de cette fille pour atteindre l'autre…

_-_Je n'allais pas le faire moi-même ! Ca ferait tâche sur mon CV, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Evans a failli y passer !

_-_C'était le but.

_-_Et Potter risque d'avoir d'énormes ennuis !

_-_Précise du quel Potter tu parles, puisque désormais nous avons toute la famille…

L'homme ricana doucement.

_-_Tu sais très bien que je parle d'Hilary ! maugréa la femme.

_-_Oui, une petite très mignonne… Personne n'aurait pu penser d'elle une telle chose, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Tu l'as ensorcelée pour qu'elle tue Evans !

_-_Peut-être…

_-_Avoue-le !

_-_Avoue d'abord sur qui tes recherches étaient portées… Car elles étaient portées sur une personne, pas vrai ? Tu sais déjà tout, sinon !

_-_Tu joues avec le feu, et tu le sais. D'abord tu changes de nom, ensuite tu recrutes des élèves, tu prépares des agressions contre les enfants de moldus, et là tu ensorcelles la nièce de Williams Potter ! Tu réalises ?

_-_Personne ne sait que je suis à l'origine de tout ça.

_-_Pour le moment.

_-_Si tu parles, je te tue !

_-_Tu tuerais tu propre sœur ?

_-_Oui.

_-_Tu es fou !

_-_Non. C'est toi qui es folle à toujours croire en toutes les bonnes choses de la vie ! Mais en fin de compte, ta petite existence est pourrie ! Moi, j'ai un but : arriver au sommet. Toi, tu n'as pas de but. Tu crois aux valeurs morales, tu crois au bon côté de chaque chose, et tu crois en Dumbledore et ses bons principes, mais tu vas couler, sœurette ! Tu vas couler !

_-_Tu dis n'importe quoi ! C'est toi qui vas couler ! Ton petit manège ne passera pas inaperçu. La petite Evans va bientôt devoir raconter ce qui s'est passé à Dumbledore, qui ouvrira une enquête. Ils remonteront jusqu'à toi !

_-_Pas si je réussis à détruire cette stupide école avant ça ! rétorqua l'homme. Et je sais comment faire ! J'ai déjà tout mon plan en tête, mais Potter m'emp… _Potter_… murmura-t-il. C'était sur lui, tes recherches, hein ?

_-_Non.

_-_Si, c'était sur lui ! Ce garçon t'intrigue ! Tu aimerais savoir pourquoi les détraqueurs lui font cet effet, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Potter crèvera comme les autres ! Tu perds ton temps ! C'est lui qui a en sa possession ce dont j'ai besoin pour parvenir à mes fins, tu le savais ?

_-_Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu vises trop haut… Tu fais semblant de t'allier à Rush pour pouvoir ensuite le devancer. Mais ta route est semée d'embûches, et tu failliras. Détruire Poudlard et prendre le pouvoir, ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde ! Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera toujours plus fort que toi…

_-_Je me fiche du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mon plan se passe pour le mieux. Mes nouvelles recrues commencent à avoir la tête remplie des saletés que je leur répète jour après jour. Je sais précisément quoi faire pour détruire Poudlard. Potter a son attention tournée vers sa cousine et Evans, et a oublié l'importance de l'objet qu'il possède. Ce soir, il réalisera à quel point son erreur est grave, mais ce sera trop tard. Ce soir, ce qu'il garde jalousement sera mien…

oOo

_-_Tu ne devrais pas la laisser… conseilla Remus. Tu te rappelles de ce qui a failli se passer, à Halloween ?

Sirius vit James hausser les épaules.

_-_C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie que Lily pose trop de questions à ce sujet…

_-_Au pire des cas, tu n'es pas obligé d'y répondre, fit remarquer Sirius. Tu lui dis que c'est une dague comme les autres…

_-_Je n'ai plus envie de mentir à Lily…

Sirius soupira de lassitude.

_-_Cornedrue… commença-t-il doucement. Tu vas danser avec elle. Seulement danser… Evans n'a pas l'intention que ça aille plus loin. A vrai dire, si tu veux mon avis, elle te prend un peu comme bouche-trou… Alors ne t'emballe pas comme ça, parce que tu risques d'être très déçu…

_-_Il y a un mois, envisager une seule danse avec elle aurait été de la folie, rappela James. C'est bien la preuve que les choses ont évoluées, non ?

Sirius jeta un regard en biais à Peter. Ses tentatives étaient vouées à l'échec. James refuserait d'admettre qu'il espérait pour rien… Mais la chute allait être dure et brutale, encore une fois. Evans finirait par lui avouer qu'elle n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui et qu'elle n'était qu'une amie, qu'il devait passer à autre chose, qu'il se faisait du mal pour rien, mais que ce n'était pas de sa faute… Et le petit James allait devoir être ramassé à la petite cuillère, même s'il ferait tout pour ne pas montrer la blessure de son cœur… C'était ce qui s'était passé après le train, non ?

_-_Les choses ont évoluées, mais pas dans le sens que tu désires, Cornedrue… tenta d'expliquer Remus.

Sirius lui en fut reconnaissant. En général, Remus défendait James quand celui-ci partait dans ces délires que seul un homme amoureux pouvait oser aborder. Peut-être que Lunard avait enfin compris que se battre pour voir James et Lily ensemble était une cause perdue…

_-_Pourquoi êtes-vous tous persuadés que je désire plus que l'amitié avec elle ? s'impatienta James. Je peux être ami avec elle et vouloir que cette amitié dure, non ? Et pour cela, je ne dois pas lui faire de cachotteries.

_-_Tu en fais à Gwenog, pourtant, répliqua Peter. Et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, elle est ton amie.

_-_Avoue qu'il n'a pas tort ! renchérit Sirius. Lily a passé l'éponge et toi aussi, seulement toi tu en veux plus que ce qu'elle a l'intention de te donner…

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ? s'énerva James. Qu'est-ce que tu sais des filles ?

Sirius voulut répondre quelque chose mais n'alla pas jusqu'au bout de son intention. James avait raison. Il ne savait rien des filles. Il n'avait jamais aimé personne –à part Hilary, mais il ne l'aimait pas vraiment… Il l'aimait juste bien, non ?

Il s'allongea nonchalamment sur son lit et regarda sa montre. Encore une ou deux minutes, et il rejoindrait Hilary. Si James voulait continuer à se voiler la face, qu'il le fasse. Ce n'était plus son problème et il avait déjà assez essayé de le prévenir. Il se passerait se qui se passerait, mais si Evans recommençait à jouer avec lui, elle signait son arrêt de mort. Peu lui importait si elle avait déjà failli se faire tuer –en profitant de sa situation pour attendrir une nouvelle fois James. Une fois, ça passait, mais certainement pas deux…

Et puis pourquoi James Potter, fils de Williams et Rosanna Potter, tête brûlée et rebelle jusqu'au bout des ongles, se montrait-il si émotif dès qu'il s'agissait d'Evans, hein ? Elle lui procurait une énorme faiblesse ! Si Rush l'avait su, il aurait très bien pu se servir d'elle pour faire dire à James où était son père ! Cornedrue réalisait-il à quel point elle pouvait le mettre en situation critique ? Il suffisait que son pire ennemi prenne Evans en otage, et James serait prêt à se rendre ! C'était incroyable comme les femmes pouvaient tout compliquer !

_-_N'empêche, si tu ne voulais pas séduire Lily, comme tu le prétends si bien, tu n'aurais pas passé tant de temps dans la salle de bain ! rétorqua Peter avec une pointe de malice.

_-_Un point pour toi, Queudver ! lança Remus.

_-_Vous savez tous que je suis coquet de nature, se défendit James.

_-_Mais d'habitude, tu n'essaies pas de te coiffer, fit remarquer Remus en souriant.

James se renfrogna.

_-_Allez, Cornedrue, tu es grillé ! se moqua Sirius. Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux rien nous cacher, de toute façon ! Bon, les gars, moi je dois vous laisser. J'ai un rendez-vous…

James et Remus regardèrent leurs montres et se levèrent d'un même bond.

_-_Xi va m'attendre ! s'exclama Remus, affolé.

_-_Mince, j'avais oublié que Lucy m'avait donné rendez-vous à vingt heures ! s'horrifia Peter. Quelle heure il est ?

_-_Vingt heures vingt, répondit Sirius en s'efforçant de ne pas éclater de rire.

Peter fit la grimace et partit en courant. Quelques secondes plus tard, on l'entendit trébucher dans l'escalier.

_-_On devrait aller l'aider, le pauvre… se moqua Remus.

_-_Ah non, moi j'ai rendez-vous ! bougonna Sirius. A ce soir, les gars !

Il dévala à son tour l'escalier, sauta par dessus Peter qui gémissait en se frottant le genou, et bondit hors de la salle commune.

Hilary l'attendait déjà quand il arriva dans le hall d'entrée. Magnifique, comme toujours. On ne voyait qu'elle au beau milieu de ce monde. Elle rayonnait par son sourire et sa beauté. Il en eut le cœur retourné… Ou peut-être l'estomac, il n'aurait su le dire. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

_-_Salut ! lança-t-elle gaiement en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je vois que tu t'es fait beau !

_-_Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas besoin de me _faire _beau pour l'être !

Sirius se serait attendu à une réplique de la part d'Hilary, mais contre toute attente, la jeune fille approuva.

_-_C'est vrai, admit-elle. Tu n'as pas besoin de te faire beau, tu l'es déjà de nature…

S'il garda un visage neutre (seul un petit sourire vint trahir sa joie), il lui sembla qu'un feu d'artifice (était-ce ainsi que s'appelaient ces petites choses brillantes utilisées par les moldus?) explosait quelque part dans sa poitrine.

_-_En tout cas, toi, tu es… sublime, bredouilla-t-il.

Elle sourit largement.

_-_Si, je t'assure, tu es vraiment belle !

_-_Si tu le dis, je te crois ! répondit Hilary. Merci !

Sirius déplaça ses yeux le long de tout son corps. Bon sang, ce qu'elle pouvait être attirante, dans cette tenue ! Contrairement à toutes ses rivales autour d'elle, elle n'avait pas revêtu de robe, mais un long pantalon noir tenu par une ceinture argenté assortie à la fois à chacun de ses bijoux mais aussi à ses chaussures à talons. Elle n'avait en revanche par omis le décolleté habituel, et avait donc opté pour un corset pourpre en partie caché par la veste noire allant avec le pantalon. Elle avait ensuite maquillé ses yeux dans les tons vermillons, et au final, tout était parfait. Sirius ne l'avait jamais vue aussi belle, aussi savamment préparée : Hilary n'était une fille qui se pomponnait beaucoup.

_-_Encore une fois tu sors du lot, nota-t-il.

_-_Il faut savoir se démarquer des autres si on veut être remarquée, dit seulement Hilary. J'ai des adversaires de taille…

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

_-_Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas les filles !

_-_Je n'ai jamais dit que mes adversaires étaient des filles.

Il y eut un temps de silence, puis tous deux éclatèrent de rire.

_-_James va être surpris, annonça Hilary. Il y a ses parents qui ont été conviés à la fête. Je les ai vus il y a une dizaine de minutes !

_-_James risque de ne pas trop se soucier de ses parents ce soir, prévint Sirius. Il danse avec Evans…

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent en grand.

_-Quoi_ ? Avec Evans ? Pas possible.

_-_Je t'assure que si, soupira Sirius. Ca ne m'enchante pas plus que toi, d'ailleurs.

_-_Je croyais qu'elle était à l'infirmerie ?

La dureté dans la voix de la jeune fille avait quelque chose d'inhabituel qui mit Sirius mal à l'aise. Selon James, c'était Hilary qui avait tenté de tuer Evans… C'était ridicule, bien sûr, mais tout de même… Cette fermeté avait quelque chose d'inquiétant.

_-_Elle est sortie ce soir. Mais… Comment dire ? Il y a une rumeur qui dit que…

_-_Que c'est moi qui aie tenté de la tuer, oui, je sais, acheva impatiemment Hilary. Tu y crois, toi, à cette rumeur ?

_-_Non.

_-_Et tu fais bien. Cette rumeur est un beau mensonge !

_-_Mais… Tu faisais quoi, exactement, quand ça s'est passé ? demanda tout de même Sirius.

Hilary soupira.

_-_Ca va te paraître louche, mais je ne sais même plus où j'étais. Je sais que je suis allée manger aux heures habituelles, que je suis descendue aux cachots, que j'en suis ressortie un peu plus tard, mais pour le reste, plus rien.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, le cœur battant à tout rompre. James aurait raison, alors ? Hilary était sortie pendant la nuit. Elle aurait très bien pu tomber sur Evans, perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs, être prise d'une crise de folie et tenter de l'égorger… Puis, la raison lui serait revenue, et elle aurait oublié tout ce qu'elle avait fait… Ou bien encore, elle s'était persuadée que ce n'était pas elle, parce qu'elle n'acceptait pas son acte… Il avait entendu parler d'une histoire semblable, un jour, à la Gazette du Sorcier. Un homme avait tué sa femme, mais quand il avait réalisé l'horreur de ce qu'il venait de faire, il n'avait pas voulu accepter la vérité, et il avait réussi à se faire croire à lui-même qu'il n'avait rien fait, et qu'il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre que lui et sa femme au moment du meurtre…

Mais tout de même, Hilary, en meurtrière, c'était impossible ! C'était comme imaginer James en mangemort ! Totalement stupide, voire même risible ! Et pourtant, Evans n'était pas folle, et n'aimait pas l'injustice (sauf quand il s'agissait de James). Elle ne serait jamais allée déballer un tel paquet d'horreurs sur quelqu'un, pas même sur Hilary. Accuser une ennemie d'avoir volé un Rapeltout, une plume correctrice ou un petit ami, c'était une chose, mais accuser une ennemie de tentative de meurtre, c'en était une autre ! Evans n'était peut-être pas un parfait exemple de sagesse (quoiqu'elle l'était déjà plus que lui), mais de là à aller inventer une telle histoire !

Restait une autre possibilité. Hilary avait bel et bien tenté de la tuer, mais involontairement. On avait pu l'ensorceler, ou lui faire boire une potion asservissante, ou il ne savait quoi d'autre ! Et dans ce cas, ça expliquerait pourquoi Evans était si sûre d'elle et pourquoi Hilary ne se souvenait plus de rien…

_-_Mais je suis innocente ! assura Hilary. Sirius, tu me crois, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius sourit tristement.

_-_Oui, je te crois, promit-il.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge. Si elle avait été ensorcelée, alors elle était vraiment innocente. Mais dans le cas contraire…

_-_Et James, il croit qui ? s'enquit Hilary. Il ne la croit pas _elle_, tout de même ?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

_-_Je n'en sais rien.

Ca, en revanche, c'était un mensonge. Il savait parfaitement que James croyait les dires d'Evans. Mais pouvait-il vraiment lui dire la vérité ?

_-_J'imagine qu'il a confiance en toi, dit-il.

_-_Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il va au bal avec _elle _?

_-_Parce qu'il est amoureux… soupira Sirius.

_-_C'est nul.

_-_Non, ce n'est pas nul. C'est juste triste. Il est jeune, il est beau, il est brillant, et il a toutes les filles à ses pieds. Il pourrait profiter à fond de sa vie, mais non, il est amoureux… C'est une chose que l'on ne peut comprendre que lorsqu'on est soit-même amoureux…

_-_Et toi, tu comprends ? demanda doucement Hilary.

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de répondre car il vit à nouveau ses yeux s'agrandir, posés sur un point derrière lui. Intrigué, il se retourna et vit une magnifique jeune fille descendre l'escalier avec élégance. Il mit quelques secondes avant de reconnaître Evans et dut avouer que James avait de bonnes raisons d'être tombé amoureux d'elle. Dans cette robe blanche, elle avait vraiment quelque chose de beau. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle ressemblait à un ange, ainsi vêtue, avec ses longs cheveux roux joliment bouclés lui retombant sur les épaules, ou bien au maquillage de ses yeux, qui les rendait encore plus grands, encore plus verts.

_-_On dirait qu'elle va à un mariage, marmonna Hilary en la fixant méchamment. Regarde toutes ces broderies !

Sirius ne répondit rien, notamment parce que son avis à propos des broderies de la robe d'Evans était tout l'opposé du sien. Evans n'arrivait pas encore à la cheville d'Hilary, mais il fallait avouer qu'elle avait son charme…

_-_Et puis regarde-la, comme elle est hautaine quand elle descend les marches ! grogna Hilary. Franchement, je ne sais pas ce que James lui trouve…

Le regard d'Evans se posa un instant sur eux et Sirius crut qu'elle allait s'approcher d'eux pour leur parler, mais au lieu de cela, quelqu'un dans la foule la héla et elle se tourna vers lui. Sirius n'avait pas la prétention d'affirmer qu'il connaissait bien McCartee, mais il sut tout de suite à la voix fière et dominatrice qui avait appelé Evans que c'était de lui dont il s'agissait. Le Serdaigle s'avançait vers la jeune fille d'un pas assuré, un sourire aux lèvres, la tête haute. De toute évidence, être le petit ami d'une si jolie fille ne le laissait pas indifférent. A vrai dire, il semblait gonflé d'orgueil. Sur ce coup-là, Evans perdait au change : elle aurait largement dû choisir James…

Néanmoins, un sourire carnassier illumina son visage quand il vit ce qui se passa ensuite. James était apparu en haut du même escalier, et Evans, au lieu de se serrer contre McCartee comme il en avait l'intention, se retourna vers lui et lui sourit. James sourit en retour et lui tendit la main, qu'elle saisit sans se soucier des protestations de son petit ami. Puis tous deux descendirent le restant des marches alors que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvraient. Sirius et Hilary furent entraînés par le flot de couples désirant entrer et ils perdirent James de vue, mais Sirius ricana intérieurement. L'ego démesuré du McCartee allait en prendre un coup ! Evans dans les bras de James… Qui aurait pu le croire ?

Rapidement, la soirée commença. Les Potter furent accueillis comme des rois dans la Grande Salle, et on leur dédia un tonnerre d'applaudissements auquel presque tout le monde participa. Puis les premières notes du premier morceau furent jouées, et les dizaines de couple se réunirent au centre de la salle pour les danses. Sirius, d'ordinaire, n'aimait pas vraiment danser. Mais dans les bras d'Hilary, le temps lui sembla beaucoup moins long. Il avait l'impression que quelques minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées quand il aperçut du coin de l'œil Remus et Xi, tendrement enlacés, les yeux dans les yeux. Il eut tout juste le temps de sourire avant de les voir s'embrasser langoureusement –enfin ! Sirius s'était désespéré de les voir ensemble. Il s'était raccroché à l'espoir que Lunard ne ferait pas la même bourde que James, et tombe amoureux d'une fille pour qui ce serait réciproque. A croire que son vœu avait été exaucé… Plus que deux à caser… Peter avec sa Lucy (mais Peter changeait tout le temps de cible, à un tel point qu'il se trompait parfois dans leurs prénoms et finissait par faire un carnage), et inévitablement, James et Lily, l'impossible couple qui pourtant surprenait tant de monde…

_-_Tu viens boire un verre ? proposa Hilary. J'ai un peu trop chaud, là !

Sirius accepta et la suivit vers la table sur laquelle avaient été posées de grandes carafes de jus de fruits, bierraubeurre et alcools non forts. Il y avait déjà quelques duos assis sur les chaises : certains en froid, certains s'entendant si bien qu'ils avaient décidé de s'aspirer mutuellement par les lèvres. Tous deux prirent place à leur tour, et Sirius porta son regard sur la piste de danse. Il y avait tant de monde qu'il peina à retrouver James, qu'il aperçut soudain là où était habituellement placée la table des Poufsouffle. Il semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées, absorbé par le regard de sa belle. C'en était presque attendrissant… Mais on lui avait toujours appris à ne pas se laisser attendrir. Sa mère lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois que la tendresse était la pire des armes.

_-_Ils ont l'air pas mal, tous les deux, non ? bougonna Hilary. Dommage qu'Evans soit aussi stupide… Ils formeraient un beau couple si elle avait accepté dès le début la main qu'il lui tendait.

_-_J'ai rarement vu James aussi heureux, avoua Sirius. Regarde comme il la dévore des yeux… A le voir comme ça, on pourrait croire qu'il est arrivé au paradis…

_-_Il m'avait promis qu'il la détesterait à tout jamais ! maugréa Hilary en vidant son verre de jus de citrouille.

_-_James ne détestera jamais totalement Lily Evans, tu sais…

Néanmoins, voir son frère de cœur dans les bras de la femme qu'il aimait lui procurait un étrange plaisir contre lequel il ne chercha même pas à lutter. Quelle merveilleuse soirée c'était ! Tout était rentré dans l'ordre, et James et Evans s'étaient visiblement réconciliés…

Pourquoi il en était ravi, il n'aurait su le dire, car il n'avait cessé de maudire Evans pour le mal qu'elle avait fait à James depuis que celui-ci était tombé amoureux d'elle (et cela faisait déjà un bon moment !), mais toujours était-il que le grand sourire de son ami suffisait à apaiser sa rancœur. Après tout, si Lily était la première cause de souffrance de James (avec ses parents, mais pour eux c'était involontaire), elle devait aussi se classer dans le top 10 des personnes le rendant heureux. Ce regard tendre qu'il lui lançait n'en était-il pas la preuve ?

Sirius sourit. Tant que James était heureux, il l'était aussi. Lily ne l'avait encore jamais vraiment brisé, ni personne d'autre, d'ailleurs. Et si cela venait à se produire, il serait là. Il serait là pour ramasser les morceaux, et là pour le venger. Oh oui, si quelqu'un s'en prenait à James, il pourrait devenir dangereux…

A cette pensée, son sourire s'évanouit. Ses songes étaient aussi noirs que son nom…

_-_Remus aussi, semble bien profiter de la soirée, fit remarquer Hilary avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Qui est la chanceuse qui a gagné le droit de l'embrasser aussi passionnément ?

_-_Xi Hongyan, répondit Sirius.

_-_Dix galions que c'est lui qui a conclu !

_-_Non, Remus n'aurait jamais fait le premier pas. Dix galions que c'est elle qui a conclu…

_-_Tape-la !

Tous deux se mirent à rire.

_-_Bon, c'est pas tout, mais moi aussi j'aimerais bien danser, et conclure avec quelqu'un si possible ! lança Hilary, l'air innocent. Poudlard m'a redonné goût aux hommes ! Alors dois-je tenter ma chance ailleurs ? Je crois que mon bon ami Aubrey , –ou mon bon ami Regulus, au choix– serait ravi de ma compagnie…

_-_N'y compte même pas ! réfuta Sirius.

_-_Ca veut dire que tu m'invites ?

Lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans le sien, il sentit son cœur s'emballer et il comprit soudain mieux que jamais ce que ressentait James. C'était la première fois que son cerveau tournait si rapidement –ou peut-être était lentement ?–, que son estomac se tortillait ainsi et que tout fourmillait de cette façon dans son corps. Aucune fille ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet-là en passant ses mains autour de son cou.

Un slow… Il n'aurait pu désirer mieux. Il voulait se perdre dans le vert de ces magnifiques yeux qui le regardaient. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que c'était cela, aimer une fille. Car la vérité qu'il avait voulu se cacher ne pouvait plus être ignorée : il aimait Hilary, sinon pourquoi son cœur battrait-il si fort ? Et pourquoi hanterait-elle ses nuits ?

Et lui qui avait conseillé à James d'oublier Evans… C'était un conseil totalement stupide. Oublier une fille donnant naissance à de tels sentiments… Etait-ce seulement possible ?

_-_Et de nous deux, qui conclura ? demanda Hilary dans un murmure à peine audible.

Sirius baissa les yeux. C'était bien à cause, d'Hilary, ça ! Il n'avait jamais baissé les yeux devant une femme –hormis sa mère. Cette fille faisait-elle de lui un homme timide ? Gêné de ses sentiments ? Ayant perdu toute son assurance ?

_-_Ca fait un moment qu'on désire la même chose, toi et moi, continua Hilary de cette même voix basse qui pourtant captait toute l'attention du jeune homme. Mais maintenant nous sommes là, toi contre moi, moi contre toi…

Sirius ferma doucement les yeux et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. C'était le moment… Ne plus penser. Ne plus se poser de questions. Juste se laisser aller, ne plus penser à ces bruits parasites, à ces maudits yeux qui les espionneraient. Maudits… Non, ne plus penser. Juste profiter de l'instant présent… Maudit. Il était maudit. Il mettait Hilary en danger. Mais il ne fallait pas y penser… Faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire depuis des semaines, sans réfléchir, sans penser…

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Sirius eut l'impression qu'il s'envolait pour le paradis. Ou plutôt l'enfer, puisqu'il était maudit… Maudit. Maudit… _Maudit_…

_-_Non ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il réalisa trop tard ce qu'il venait de faire. Hilary le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, l'air vexée. La honte s'empara de lui. Bon sang, ce n'était pas possible… Cette fois c'était sûr, il était vraiment maudit ! Il était là, Hilary dans ses bras, et il l'embrassait, mais non, il avait tout gâché…

_-_Non… murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé…

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Je ne peux pas.

_-_Quand on veut on peut…

_-_Non, moi je veux et je ne peux pas… se désola Sirius. Pardonne-moi…

_-_Mais Sirius !

C'était trop tard. Le jeune homme s'était déjà enfui en direction des portes. Il savait qu'il avait été minable. Que tout ça était dans sa tête. Mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque, même si pour cela il devait renoncer à des merveilleux moments comme les quelques centièmes de seconde durant lesquelles il avait cru que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur.

oOo

Xi Hongyan avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus. James sourit. Au moins, un de ses amis repartirait heureux de cette soirée ! Deux maraudeurs sur quatre vivaient le plus beau moment de leur vie… Non, trois, puisque que Sirius et Hilary dansaient sans se soucier de rien, les yeux dans les yeux, la main dans la main. Manquait plus que Peter… Peter qui s'embrouillait dans ses pas. Le maladroit en chef… On ne le changerait jamais !

_-_Evan ne cesse de nous fixer… gémit Lily en désignant d'un coup d'œil le Serdaigle, assis non loin d'eux avec sa partenaire, un verre de bierraubeurre à la main.

_-_Ne t'occupe pas de lui.

_-_Officiellement, on est toujours ensemble…

_-_On s'en fiche ! bougonna James. S'il a un problème, il vient me voir et je lui règle son compte !

_-_A mon avis, c'est ce qu'il va faire quand je vais lui dire que lui et moi, c'est fini… avertit Lily.

_-_Qu'il vienne, alors !

_-_Il est quatre fois plus baraqué que toi ! Et il ramènera ses potes !

_-_Je m'en fiche, je te dis ! assura James. S'il veut jouer à ce jeu-là, on jouera à ce jeu-là. Mais je gagne souvent, crois-moi…

Lily soupira et but une gorgée de sa propre bierraubeurre. A peine eut-elle reposé son gobelet que McCartee se leva de sa chaise et s'avança vers elle, un air dur au visage. A son expression, James sut qu'il ne voulait pas la prendre dans ses bras. Les lèvres pincées, il était évident qu'il allait vouloir des explications –les explications de Lily mais aussi les siennes.

_-_Je peux te parler ? lança-t-il sans aucune amabilité.

Lily jeta à James un regard du coin de l'œil et hocha la tête.

_-_Tu peux partir ? demanda sèchement McCartee à l'adresse du jeune homme.

_-_Je n'ai rien à lui cacher, c'est un ami, répondit Lily sur le même ton.

_-_Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Potter, dégage.

James prit le temps de vider son verre de thé glacé avant de se lever avec lenteur.

_-_Fais gaffe, McCartee, prévint-il. Si tu lèves la main sur Lily, tu auras affaire à moi.

_-_Je meurs de peur, railla le Serdaigle. Allez, grouille-toi de libérer la place !

James le tua du regard mais accepta de s'éloigner. Il garderait un oeil sur eux, au cas où leur discussion tournerait mal. En attendant, il fallait qu'il trouve quelqu'un avec qui danser ou parler…

_-_Bonsoir, James !

C'était Gerry Bones qui s'était retrouvée derrière lui par il ne savait quel moyen. Très mignonne dans sa petite robe rose, elle n'en demeurait pas moins pâle. Peut-être plus qu'à l'ordinaire, d'ailleurs, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Mais il y avait longtemps que James avait appris à ne plus se soucier de cette blancheur de peau, ni même de la froideur de ses mains ou de son visage quand elle l'embrassait sur les joues. Il ignorait à quoi c'était dû. Etait-ce lié à ce vide qu'elle avait parfois dans les yeux ?

_-_Salut, Gerry ! Ca va ?

_-_A peu près, sauf que je n'ai plus de partenaire…

_-_Ca tombe bien, moi non plus ! s'exclama James. Allez, je t'invite !

Un sourire vint allumer le visage de la jeune fille qui rayonna.

_-_Tu es sérieux ? questionna-t-elle.

_-_Bien sûr !

Comme pour se donner raison, James lui tendit la main. Ravie, elle la saisit et toux deux s'éloignèrent vers le centre de la Salle, ou les autres couples s'étaient déjà ressemblés pour le slow qui n'annonçait.

_-_Je ne sais pas danser ça ! s'épouvanta Gerry.

James pouffa de rire et n'osa pas lui avouer que ses mains seraient beaucoup mieux placées autour de sa nuque que sur ses hanches. Avec une pointe de regret, il s'imagina à quel point la scène aurait été belle si ç'avait été Lily là, en face de lui, dans ses bras…

_-_Je danse avec James Potter… s'émerveilla la petite Gerry. Je connais des dizaines de filles qui vont être vertes de jalousies !

James, mal à l'aise, se força à sourire. Finalement, danser avec elle n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça. Quelque chose dans ses yeux le perturbait, comme une lueur étrangère derrière une voile d'absence, et ses mains sur ses hanches étaient beaucoup trop proches de sa dague à son goût. Si elle déplaçait sa main droite de quelques centimètres et qu'elle la glissait dans sa poche, elle tomberait forcément dessus… Et elle était si froide ! Ses mains ne se réchauffaient pas et James sentit leur froideur malgré sa robe de soirée…

_-_Tu as trouvé ce que signifiaient les voix que tu entendais en présence des détraqueurs ? demanda soudain Gerry.

James fut si surpris qu'il se prit les pieds dans sa robe et trébucha légèrement.

_-_Comment as-tu entendu parler de ça ?

_-_Oh, j'écoute ce qu'on dit autour de moi, c'est tout…

James la regarda avec suspicion, mais ses yeux étaient dénués de toute émotion. Impossible de deviner si elle disait vrai ou pas…

_-_Tu es bizarre, Gerry… répliqua-t-il le plus calmement qu'il put, même si une espèce de peur l'envahissait.

Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle était comme ça, mais l'évidence venait seulement de lui sauter aux yeux. Quelque chose clochait avec Gerry, c'était certain. Quoi, il n'aurait su le dire, mais sa pâleur, sa froideur et l'étrangeté de ses yeux ne pouvaient être anodines. Il y avait forcément quelque chose qui lui échappait…

_-_Bizarre ? répéta la jeune fille. Ce n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais. Moi, à ta place, je dirais plutôt que je suis spéciale…

James fronça les sourcils.

_-_Spéciale ?

_-_Oui, et plus que tu le crois…

Une lueur de folie passa dans ses yeux le temps d'un quart de seconde, et n'échappa pas à James qui la lâcha aussitôt.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

La bouche de Gerry se déforma en un étrange rictus.

_-_Ce que j'ai ? Ah, si tu savais…

oOo

Fin du chapitre 14. Enfin, vous me direz!

Je tenais à vous dire que je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard, mais que pour une fois je n'y suis pour rien. Pour une raison que j'ignore, le site ne voulait pas télécharger le fichier, donc impossible de poster. Pourtant, mon chapitre était prêt et n'attendait plus que ça !  
Donc suite à cet incident, j'ai décidé de mettre à jour ma bio, en y ajoutant une partie _News_ : à chaque fois que je posterai en retard, j'y mettrai un petit mot pour vous expliquer ce qui se passe. Ca sera à vous d'être curieux et d'aller y faire un tour si je suis longue à poster… J'espère que ça n'arrivera pas trop souvent, d'ailleurs.

Miss Black : je savais que tu préférerais cette fic à l'autre. Enfin ce n'est pas que je le savais, c'est surtout que je l'espérais.  
Bah dis donc, occupée même pendant les vacances ? Moi je suis occupée aussi, mais pour revoir les institutions de la 5è République, ce qui ne me motive pas vraiment… Vivement Mardi midi, quand tout ça sera fini ! Plus de révisions, le pied !  
Allez, bisouxx à toi et bonnes vacances !

Mu : Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, mais je te dois une petite explication : en fait, les elfes ont des pouvoirs différents de ceux des sorciers, et c'est pour ça qu'Oboulo a pu transplaner. C'est comme à Poudlard, on ne peut pas transplaner, et pourtant Dobby le faisait. ; )  
Et Oboulo a fait pareil pour les parents de James, en effet.  
Ne te fais pas trop de soucis pour Lily, elle s'en sort bien ! lol  
Allez merci pour ta review (et celle que tu as posté au sujet de mon autre fic !) et à bientôt !

Je me réjouis à l'idée qu'à mon prochain post, je serai en vacances ! Ce sera pour mercredi prochain normalement (et oui, j'ai du retard pour ce chapitre, alors je ne vais pas vous faire attendre une semaine !) avec Nikita Kusmitchof. Un nouveau personnage, si ça vous intéresse…

Merci pour vos reviews et à bientôt ! Bonne lecture !


	15. Nikita Kusmitchof

**Chapitre 15 : Nikita Kusmitchof.**

James posa lourdement le volume intitulé _Guerres et Batailles de notre siècle_ sur la table, faisant sursauter ses trois amis, et s'assit avec lassitude sur sa chaise. Encore un livre d'un moins mille pages qui ne lui fournirait aucune information intéressante… Cela faisait des heures qu'ils cherchaient. Ils avaient commencé par les livres de la Réserve, profitant de l'autorisation de Mrs Mortensen (ce devait l'une des premières fois que James entrait dans la Réserve en ayant le droit d'y entrer) pendant qu'ils pouvaient en bénéficier (une autorisation était vite perdue, ou volée), mais n'y avaient rien trouvé. Alors ils s'étaient rabattues sur les ouvrages de la bibliothèque. Leurs recherches n'avaient pas été plus fructueuses.

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit, déjà ? demanda Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

James soupira. Il avait répété des dizaines de fois ce que Gerry lui avait dit sans pour autant comprendre où elle avait voulu en venir.

_-_Elle m'a demandé si j'avais trouvé ce que mes visions signifiaient, et quand je lui ai dit qu'elle était étrange, elle m'a répondu qu'elle était plutôt spéciale, et plus que ce que je pensais.

_-_Elle a une case en moins, répliqua Peter. Ou alors elle avait bu un peu trop de bierraubeurre… Tu sais, les petits comme elle ne tiennent pas bien à l'alcool, même si la beurraubeurre, c'est moins de 2…

_-_Elle n'avait pas bu, assura James. Je le sais, c'est tout.

_-_En tout cas, elle devait sans doute vouloir que tu te mettes dans des recherches, sinon elle ne t'en aurait pas reparlé, fit remarquer Remus. Et d'ailleurs, si on savait un peu mieux ce que tu désires trouver, on s'en sortirait mieux, parce que là, on rame !

_-_Je ne sais pas ce qu'on doit chercher ! s'impatienta James. Ce que j'ai vu était une bataille. Je ne sais pas où, je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à l'époque, Voldemort n'était pas connu, qu'un homme l'a défié, et que deux enfants ont été maltraités, dont un qui a ensuite été tué.

Peter et Remus frissonnèrent à l'entende du nom du Mage Noir.

_-_Et tes parents n'ont pas voulu te dire de qui il s'agissait, c'est ça ? interrogea Sirius.

_-_C'est ça. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne savaient pas de quoi je voulais parler. Mais ils savent forcément ! Ils sont aurors, alors ils en connaissent un rayon, sur les batailles de ces dernières années !

_-_Je vais aller chercher des bouquins que les grandes familles du siècle, dit Peter en se levant. Il y a bien un arbre généalogique qui nous dira que les deux descendants d'un tel ou d'un tel ont été tué !

_-_Et moi, si tu veux, je pourrais aller consulter les archives de l'école, déclara Remus, mais je dois d'abord demander l'autorisation à McGonagall…

_-_Ca ne sert à rien, bougonna James. Il ne peut pas y avoir que deux jumeaux agressés par Voldemort dans le monde ! D'ailleurs le petit n'a même pas été tué par Voldemort, mais par un de ses mangemorts…

_-_Et puis Voldemort n'était pas encore connu à cette époque, renchérit Sirius, donc ça n'a sans doute pas marqués les esprits…

_-_Peut-être que… commença Remus. James, tu as bien dit que c'était l'une des premières batailles livrées par Tu-Sais-Qui ?

James acquiesça.

_-_Et pourquoi pas la première, justement ? demanda Remus. Ca serait possible, non ?

_-_Oui, sans doute…

_-_Dans ce cas je crois savoir où chercher ! jubila Remus.

Il se leva de sa propre chaise et parcourut quelques étagères, suivant les titres des ouvrages de son index.

_-_J'ai un truc sur les batailles, rappela James en lui montrant son livre.

Remus sourit.

_-_C'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin… se réjouit-il.

Il se rassit et saisit le volume poussiéreux. Il l'ouvrit aussitôt au sommaire, comme s'il savait précisément où il devait se diriger.

_-_Ah, voilà… murmura-t-il quand son doigt se fut arrêté au milieu de la dernière colonne. La Première Bataille…

James avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, mais il fut incapable de se souvenir où. Il l'avait entendu plus d'une fois, même. La Première Bataille avait quelque chose de familier à ses oreilles…

_-_C'est quoi, la Première Bataille ? s'enquit Peter. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler…

_-_Moi une ou deux fois, de la bouche de ma mère, dit Sirius.

_-_La Première Bataille, comme son nom l'indique, est la première bataille opposant Voldemort au Ministère, répondit Remus. Tenez, regardez !

Il avança un peu le livre vers le milieu de la table pour qu'ils voient tous la double page qui lui était décernée. Les minuscules caractères donnèrent mal à la tête de James, qui préféra attendre que quelqu'un lise à voix haute. Cependant, l'illustration représentant la vaste pièce qu'il avait vue attira son regard. A Azkaban, son esprit avait été trop embrumé pour qu'il puisse avoir les idées claires, mais elles l'étaient, désormais. Cette salle n'était autre que la salle des cérémonies du quartier Général des Canons de Chudley, la célèbre équipe de Quidditch. James y était déjà allé une fois, alors qu'il devait avoir six ou sept ans, afin de se faire dédicacer son premier balai par les joueurs, qui avaient gagnés la coupe de la Ligue. Mais à cette époque, le sol était fait de béton, et non de plancher ciré comme sur l'illustration. Et à cette époque, Voldemort s'était déjà fait un nom…

_-_Ca s'est passé au quartier général des Canons de Chudley, annonça inutilement Remus. Et vous savez quand ?

Sirius et Peter firent non de la tête, mais James comprit. Il y avait une seule année où il avait pu y avoir un tel rassemblement dans la salle de cérémonie des Canons. L'année de ses trois ans. Juste après la victoire de l'équipe lors de la Coupe d'Europe, en 1962…

_-_Exactement, affirma Remus quand James lui eut donné sa réponse. En 1962. Les Canons de Chudley avaient gagné la Coupe d'Europe, et avaient invité tout un tas de personnes pour célébrer leur victoire. Malheureusement, la petite fête a mal tourné. Les joueurs n'étaient même pas arrivés que Vous-Savez-Qui était déjà là avec ses tous premiers mangemorts. Je pense ne pas me montrer en affirmant que dans ta vision, il n'y avait aucun joueur ?

James fit non de la tête.

_-_Donc ce que j'ai vu s'est passé en 62 et s'appelle la Première Bataille… récapitula-t-il. Reste plus qu'à nous procurer la liste de personnes tuées ce jour-là.

_-_Et aussi le nom de tous les aurors invités à la soirée, dit Peter. L'homme qui a tenu tête à Vous-Savez-Qui doit être un grand sorcier, aujourd'hui !

_-_Ouais, mais des grands aurors, il en existe plus d'un, nota Sirius. A commencer par les parents de James.

_-_Non, ça ne peut pas être eux, réfuta James. L'homme avait deux fils –deux jumeaux, peut-être même. Moi, je suis fils unique. C'est donc impossible que mon père soit cet homme.

_-_Mais ton père est cité dans le texte, regarde ! lança Remus.

Il montra du doigt une ligne du texte ou Williams Potter était réellement cité.

_-_… _de nombreux invités tels que Milicent Bagnold, Abraxas Malefoy ou encore Williams Potter, un jeune auror issue d'une grande et importante famille américaine_, lut James.

_-_Ca prouve que ton père était présent ce soir-là, conclut Sirius.

_-_Peut-être qu'il était là, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'était lui cet homme dont je ne voyais pas le visage ! rétorqua james. Néanmoins, c'est bien la preuve qu'il m'a menti en me disant qu'il ignorait de quoi je parlais…

_-_Il t'a menti, et pas qu'un peu ! assura Remus. _Williams Potter est considéré aujourd'hui comme le héros de cette Première Bataille, en raison du combat acharné qu'il a livré contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Les rares survivants de cet épisode tragique de notre histoire ont à plusieurs reprises rapporté que durant tout le combat, l'auror avait tenté de mener les invités vers une issue de secours, qu'ils auraient trouvée en montant à l'étage : les trois cheminées auraient pu leur sauver la vie à tous._ Tu as entendu l'homme parler de cheminée ?

James fronça les sourcils.

_-_Oui, mais ça ne veut rien dire ! s'énerva-t-il. Mon père a un fils : moi. Pas deux, et encore moins des jumeaux !

_-_Il aurait pu te mentir ! proposa Peter. Te cacher l'existence de ton frère, ou de deux jumeaux qu'il aurait eu avec une autre femme que ta mère, ou je ne sais quoi !

_-_Bien sûr ! railla James. Mon père est un coureur de jupons, tout le monde le sait. D'ailleurs, je ne vous ai pas dit ? Rogue est mon demi-frère… Non mais vraiment, réfléchis trois secondes, Peter ! Et après tu vas me dire que c'est Gerry qui a un coup en trop ? Ton histoire ne tient pas debout, de toute façon !

_-_Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Remus.

_-_Parce qu'en 62, je suis allé passer un Noël chez mon oncle Bruce. Et si j'avais eu un frère jumeau tué par un mangemort, non seulement je m'en serais souvenu, mais en plus j'en aurai entendu parler pendant les longs repas de famille qui duraient parfois jusqu'à trois heures du matin ! Un décès dans une famille aussi soudée que la mienne, ça se sait, non ?

Aucun de ses amis ne put ajouter quelque chose à cela.

_-_Alors maintenant que vous savez tous que je suis bel et bien fils unique, ça serait sympa de votre part de m'aider à ranger tous ces bouquins. Ils ne nous serviront plus à rien, désormais. J'irai voir mon père pour lui demander réellement ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là, et pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit. Ensuite je lui demanderai le nom de l'homme. Et s'il refuse, je me débrouillerai pour aller fouiller dans son bureau. S'il était présent pendant cette bataille, il a forcément un dossier qui en parle dans ses tiroirs.

oOo

_-_Enfin !

Un homme ricana méchamment, caché par l'obscurité de la nuit. La lune laissait entrevoir un objet dans ses mains, qui refléta la lumière de l'astre.

_-_Elle est à moi ! Enfin !

_-_La petite me l'amenée juste après le bal, expliqua un autre homme.

_-_Je t'avais dit que se servir d'elle était une bonne idée… Elle était proche de Potter. Qui mieux qu'elle aurait pu remplir cette fonction ?

_-_Selon elle, Potter a tout de même des doutes…

_-_C'est normal, il est le fils de Williams Potter… Il sait observer… Mais qu'importe s'il comprend, maintenant, puisque je l'ai !

_-_Il faut aussi que je vous dise… Ma sœur commence à ne plus apprécier ce que je fais. Dois-je la supprimer ?

L'autre réfléchit un instant.

_-_Pas tout de suite. Il faut laisser un peu de temps s'écouler, sinon ils remonteront jusqu'à toi. Les agressions du début d'année, puis l'agression de la sang-de-bourbe par la cousine de Potter… Si tu tues ta sœur, ça fera trop. Pour le moment, ils ne se doutent de rien. Mais un jour ou l'autre, ils finiront par comprendre qui tu es –ou qui tu n'es pas. Ta sœur, tu la tueras si elle parle.

_-_Et Potter ? Qu'est-ce que je fais de lui ?

_-_Pour le moment, rien non plus… Je me vengerai, ne t'inquiète pas, mais pas maintenant…

_-_Quand, maître ?

_-_Quand notre bon vieux Poudlard se désintègrera…

_-_Pourquoi pas avant ?

_-_Pour qu'il puisse assister à mon triomphe… Qu'il réalise à quel point il aurait dû faire plus attention à ses affaires… Qu'il culpabilise… Oui, je veux qu'il soit là pour assister à ça…

_-_Et quand est-ce que ça se passera ?

_-_Bientôt, très bientôt… Dès que tes recrues seront prêtes… J'irai au Département des Mystères d'ici peu. Et après, tu viendras chercher le nécessaire et tu l'enfouiras loin, très loin.

_-_Bien, maître. Dois-je continuer à détourner l'attention de Potter, pour qu'il réalise le plus tard possible ?

_-_Si tu veux, si tu veux…

_-_Il va déjà se lancer dans des recherches sur des visions qu'il a en présence de détraqueurs.

_-_Des visions, tu dis ?

_-_Oui. Mais j'ignore de quoi il s'agit.

_-_Bien, bien… Qu'importe, du moment que son attention est portée sur autre chose que sa précieuse dague !

oOo

James entra à contrecœur dans le cachot servant de salle de classe pour le cours de potions. Il était prévenu : il y aurait une mixture notée. Or, il n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié d'être noté par Slughorn. Depuis que tout s'était arrangé avec Lily, le professeur passait plus de temps à lui faire des reproches qu'à enseigner. James se demandait même comment il était possible qu'il n'ait pas encore eu le droit à une retenue. Il déjà avait perdu quatre-vingt-dix points de Gryffondor en trois jours et hérité de trois devoirs supplémentaires de type ASPIC (bien heureusement, Lily avait accepté de lui en rédiger un au brouillon), sans parler des regards noirs qu'il devait endurer à chaque minute, mais n'avait pas reçu de retenue… C'était étrange, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. De toute façon, il avait déjà explosé le record établi par Sirius durant le séjour d'Abraxas Malefoy au château. Mais au moins, personne ne pourrait dire qu'il se faisait des illusions : Slughorn voulait bel et bien garder Lily pour lui tout seul ! D'ailleurs, Hilary vivait elle aussi un véritable calvaire à chaque cours. Contrairement à lui, elle n'échappait pas aux heures retenues qui la privaient de tout temps libre. James soupçonnait Slughorn de la bombarder volontairement pour qu'elle n'ait plus le temps de s'en prendre à Lily.

La situation entre les deux jeunes filles n'avait jamais été aussi tendue. Quand elles se croisaient, elles ne se parlaient pas mais se jetaient seulement des regards assassins, et c'était alors à qui ne baisserait pas les yeux avant l'autre. Hilary se savait en position de défense, car toutes les rumeurs remettaient la culpabilité sur elle, mais Lily n'en profitait pas. En temps que bonne Gryffondor, elle ne l'avait pas dénoncée mais ne manquait pas de lui montrer qu'elle était la victime, et qu'au moindre dérapage, elle rendrait visite à Dumbledore (qui l'avait d'ailleurs déjà interrogée vainement). Hilary avait comprit le message, puisqu'elle n'avait plus jamais agressé ni verbalement ni physiquement son ennemie, mais leur haine s'intensifiait dans leur silence. James craignait que l'orage n'explose un jour, quand la pression serait trop forte. Il méprisait les actes d'Hilary, mais pour rien au monde n'aurait désiré son renvoi. Tout ça était arrivé à cause des Serpentard, c'était certain ! Ils l'avaient manipulée, ensorcelée… Rogue le paierait cher. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid, et il allait le manger froid. Il fallait juste attendre le bon moment…

Le bon moment pour se venger, mais aussi le bon moment pour questionner son père. Williams savait forcément la vérité, et dès qu'il serait un peu moins débordé de travail, il irait le voir. Le réseau de cheminée était redevenu normal, et Æternum Asylus n'attendait plus que lui. Si seulement le vieux Slug lui donnait moins de devoirs…

Remus ne pouvait même pas l'aider, car il sortait désormais avec Xi Hongyan et passait un soir sur deux en sa compagnie, à la bibliothèque ou ailleurs. James se gardait bien de lui faire remarquer que la bibliothèque n'était pas un endroit très romantique, mais à certains moments (comme lorsqu'il bloquait sur un ingrédient inconnu) il avait très envie de demander à Xi d'annuler leurs rendez-vous. Cependant, il se retenait de le faire, car il savait que les sentiments de son ami étaient sincères. Laisserait-il sa jalousie l'emporter sur son amitié ? Certainement pas. Remus avait la chance de réussir là où il échouait indéfiniment. Il n'avait pas le droit de tout gâcher.

Sirius et Peter tentaient de l'aider, mais Peter avait déjà arrêté les potions et Sirius se sentait aussi dépassé que lui par toutes ces listes d'ingrédients et les pages d'instructions qu'ils avaient à déchiffrer. James avait aussi appris par sa cousine que leur soirée s'était mal terminée. Au début, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi : Sirius aimait Hilary et Hilary aimait Sirius. Puis il s'était souvenu de la malédiction. Alicia Black n'avait en fait pas du tout raté son sortilège, et c'était sans doute mieux qu'ils ne sortent pas ensemble. Pourtant, supporter les regards vides qu'affichait parfois son meilleur ami était très dur. Il savait ce que c'était qu'un chagrin amoureux, et il savait que quoi qu'il pourrait dire, il ne le consolerait pas. Et surtout, il ne pouvait pas dire que ce n'était pas grave… Car pour Sirius, ça l'était sûrement.

Ce fut pendant l'une de ces soirées où James se sentait seul qu'il réalisa l'horrible vérité. Entre ses devoirs, les sorties de Remus, les absences de Sirius et les sourires de Lily, il avait un peu laissé de côté la dague qu'il devait garder. Or, cette dague avait été dérobée. Il l'avait mise dans la poche de sa robe de bal et ne l'avait jamais retrouvée. Il avait alors cherché partout dans son dortoir, en vain. Il était retourné à la salle du septième étage, sans résultat. Il avait tenté des sortilèges d'attraction à chaque coin et recoin du château, mais ce fut une perte de temps. La dague avait bel et bien été volée, et était désormais loin de Poudlard. Où précisément, il n'en savait rien, mais elle était sûrement à un endroit où il aurait mieux valu pour lui qu'elle ne soit jamais. Qu'allait-il arriver si elle était arrivée entre les mains de Rush, ou pire, de Voldemort ? Combien de temps le château allait-il encore tenir debout ?

Ce fut une peur panique mêlée de honte qui s'empara alors de lui dans les jours qui suivirent cette découverte. Son père lui avait fait confiance, et Dumbledore lui avait fait confiance, mais il n'avait pas su se montrer à la hauteur. Par sa faute, Poudlard, qui avait été bâti par les quatre plus grands sorciers du Moyen Age, allait peut-être disparaître à tout jamais… Son père accepterait-il de lui confier des responsabilités, après ça ? Ce n'était même plus la peine de songer à aller lui poser des questions au sujet de la Première Bataille, car quand il l'apprendrait, il s'énerverait forcément. Et au fond, il y avait de quoi. Quel idiot il avait été ! Aveuglé par des bêtises, il n'avait pas su veiller sur l'essentiel. Après le fiasco du Ministère, le fiasco de la dague de Gryffondor… Son père lui pardonnerait-il, cette fois ? Tolérerait-il une seconde erreur de cette envergure ? Rien n'était moins sûr…

Alors, il s'était revu deux mois auparavant, au manoir, dans cette chambre du quatrième étage. C'avait été dur, la dernière fois. Il avait vraiment cru qu'entre lui et son père, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Déçu par son fils, Williams lui avait donné la meilleure des leçons en ne lui parlant plus. C'était du moins ce qu'avait pensé James jusqu'à ce jour, car s'il avait vraiment retenu la leçon, pourquoi avait-il encore fait n'importe quoi ? Pourquoi, c'était bien la question. Pour les beaux yeux de Lily ? Pour soutenir Sirius ? Pour jalouser Remus d'avoir su séduire celle qu'il aimait, contrairement à lui ? Mais ses amis ne semblaient même pas avoir compris le malaise qui s'était emparé de lui. A vrai dire, il ne leur avait même pas dit ce qui s'était passé. Remus semblait bien trop heureux pour qu'il puisse se permettre d'assombrir son horizon. Sirius, quant à lui, était justement trop chagriné pour qu'il puisse en rajouter une couche. Peter, lui, était normal, mais n'était pas vraiment le meilleur confident. S'il lui révélait que la dague avait été volée, sa réaction ne lui serait d'aucune aide. Peter était certes gentil, mais un peu niais, par moment. James pouvait déjà imaginer sa réplique : « _On t'a volé la dague ? Oh mais James, c'est très grave ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? On va mourir ?_ ». C'était à se demander comment il avait atterri à Gryffondor. Il aurait sans doute mieux eu sa place à Poufsouffle. James s'en voulait de penser cela, mais Sirius le pensait aussi. Peter était un gentil garçon très dévoué à ses amis, mais n'avait pas vraiment de personnalité remarquable. Il se contentait d'admirer James jouer au Quidditch, d'admirer les allures droites de fières de Sirius, et d'admirer Remus et son application au travail scolaire. Lui, il ne savait ni jouer au Quidditch, ni se tenir droit et fier (il préférait volontiers rester en retrait, dans l'ombre de ses amis, si bien que James avait parfois l'impression d'être suivi par un chien), et n'avait pas particulièrement de bons résultats. Il n'était pas non plus mauvais élève, car il avait tout de même réussi à se faire animagus, mais il était loin de leur arriver à la cheville. Aussi James préférait ne rien lui dire du tout…

Cependant, son comportement en endossa les conséquences. Il se montra tendu et distant toute la semaine, agressif quand on le dérangeait, et même quand on ne le dérangeait pas. Sa dague était dans sa robe, sa robe dans son dortoir, et son dortoir dans la tour des Gryffondor. Il se pouvait très bien que le voleur soit l'un de ses camarades. Gwenog, Hestia, Alice, Dave Goujon, n'importe qui ! Bien entendu, il était peu probable que Gwenog, Hestia ou Alice se soit introduite dans son dortoir, et il savait que son comportement était injuste pour ceux qui n'avait rien fait, si bien qu'il tentait de se calmer, mais la simple idée de ce qui pouvait se passer suffisait à lui ramener toute sa méfiance. Même Lily s'étonna de le voir si peu aimable, lui qui avait décidé de se montrer le plus sympathique possible en sa compagnie pour que leur amitié dure pour de bon. Mais ses questions n'étaient rien face aux interrogatoires de ses trois amis, qui finirent bien par remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Conscient qu'il ne pouvait leur mentir, il leur avait raconté ce qui s'était passé. Peter avait réagi à peu près comme il se l'était attendu, mais Sirius et Remus l'avaient pris très au sérieux. Remus avait même assuré à James qu'il n'était pas obligé de l'accompagner dans la Cabane Hurlante (c'est comme ça qu'ils avaient appelé leur cachette, puisque les habitants de Pré-au-Lard aimaient ce nom) s'il désirait chercher durant la nuit. Mais des recherches, il en avait déjà fait assez pour pouvoir imaginer le pire.

_-_Tu crois que c'est le même que la dernière fois ? s'enquit Sirius. Celui qui avait fouillé le dortoir pendant le bal d'Halloween ?

_-_Sans doute.

C'était d'autant plus inquiétant, puisque dans ce cas, le voleur pouvait être aussi un professeur ou le préfet d'une autre maison. Ce qui multipliait fortement les menaces. Mais quel professeur, ici, pouvait avoir dérobé un tel objet ? McGonagall, malgré son amour des règlements ? Slughorn, malgré son honnêteté ? Flitwick, malgré sa minuscule taille qui ne lui permettait même pas d'atteindre le haut de son armoire à vêtements ? Mortensen, malgré ses airs de femme-déesse ? Ciaran, malgré ses airs gâteux qui laissaient douter de ses capacités à monter tant d'escaliers ?

Et puis, il y avait Dumbledore. Le directeur n'était pas fou : jamais il n'aurait engagé quelqu'un en qui il n'avait pas entière confiance. Alors qui avait pu faire ça ?

_-_Ca craint, n'empêche… marmonna Peter. Je veux dire, y a pas idée de voler un tel truc… Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, de toute façon. On te l'a volée, ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais perdue, cette dague…

James eut un petit rire dépourvu de joie.

_-_Merci pour ta compassion, rétorqua-t-il avec colère.

_-_Mais c'est vrai, se défendit Peter. Si quelqu'un te l'a volée, tu n'y es pour rien !

_-_Va expliquer ça à mon père !

James soupira profondément.

_-_Venez, on va manger. De toute manière je n'ai plus rien à garder, maintenant !

Il vit bien que ses trois amis ne le suivaient que par amitié, car il était encore tôt pour le dîner. Pourtant, les couloirs étaient loin d'être déserts, et la Grande Salle était déjà presque pleine quand ils y firent irruption. De nombreux regards se tournèrent vers eux ; James fixa méchamment quelques élèves qu'il n'appréciait pas, à commencer par Evan McCartee qui semblait serrer les dents et les poings. Ce fut une maigre consolation, mais toujours bonne à prendre.

_-_Xi me fait signe, remarqua Remus. Je reviens dans dix minutes !

Sans autre préambule, il s'éloigna en direction de la table des Serdaigle, à quelques mètres seulement de McCartee.

_-_Moi je crois que je vais aller voir Hilary, décida Sirius en emplissant ses poumons d'air. Il est temps de mettre les choses au clair. Je reviens vite !

James soupira.

_-_Et toi, tu n'as pas rendez-vous avec ta Lucy, par hasard ? bougonna-t-il.

_-_Non. Allez, viens, on va aller s'asseoir près de Franck et Alice.

James leva les yeux au plafond, peu désireux de passer son repas à côté des deux amoureux qui ne feraient que lui rappeler son propre échec. Néanmoins, il suivit son ami, car il avait encore moins l'intention de rester seul au beau milieu de tous ces regards.

_-_C'est bizarre que tout le monde soit déjà là, nota Peter, pensant pour la première fois de la journée à la même chose que James.

_-_On a encore dû louper un évènement, soupira celui-ci. Je me demande bien quelle débilité ils nous auront encore trouvée…

_-_Peut-être un nouveau club ? proposa Peter.

_-_Non, un nouvel élève, dit une petite voix derrière eux.

James ferma les yeux de lassitude en reconnaissant Gerry.

Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis le bal, et cela ne lui avait pas du tout manqué. Son comportement avait marqué une rupture avec sa pitié, et il ne la considérerait désormais plus jamais comme avant. Il voulait rester loin de cette lueur de folie dans ses yeux, de ce mystère ambulant qu'elle représentait. C'était d'ailleurs l'un des premiers mystères qu'il refusait de résoudre, car dans ce cas bien précis, il y sentait le danger. L'instinct Potter, sans doute… Cette fille avait besoin d'aide pour s'en sortir, mais il avait assez donné. Il ne voulait pas jouer l'exorciste et de toute façon, il se fichait de ce qu'elle avait dans le crâne. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle….

_-_Tu m'évites, Jamesie ? demanda-t-elle sans la moindre pointe de tristesse.

Elle semblait indifférente, comme si elle parlait de la météo –malheureusement, le temps était aussi mauvais que son humeur du jour.

_-_Pourquoi poses-tu une question dont la réponse t'es déjà connue ?

_-_Pour en avoir la certitude, répondit Gerry.

_-_Et bien maintenant tu l'as, dit sèchement James.

_-_Mais maintenant je veux l'explication.

James pria tous les Saints de lui accorder assez de patience. Ses nerfs étaient déjà tellement à bout qu'il risquait de la gifler, si elle continuait…

_-_Queudver, va manger, ordonna-t-il. Gerry, tu viens avec moi.

La jeune fille sourit largement et le suivit sans broncher.

_-_Ne sois pas trop long, tout de même, Jamesie, déclara-t-elle, ça serait bête de rater l'arrivée du nouveau !

_-_Je mettrai le temps qu'il faudra pour ça rentre dans ta petite tête !

Et sous les regards des mêmes élèves, il ressortit, tenant fermement la petite Gryffondor par le bras.

_-_Alors dis-moi, Gerry, commença-t-il pesamment quand ils furent arrivés hors de la Grande Salle. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne veux plus le savoir. Tu veux que je te dise honnêtement pourquoi je t'évite ? Parce que j'ai réalisé tu es devenue complètement folle. Dans tes yeux, je ne vois plus Gerry, je vois une cinglée. Dans ton comportement, je ne vois plus Gerry, je vois une cinglée. Dans ta voix, je n'entends plus Gerry, j'entends une cinglée. Je comprends que la perte de ses parents est traumatisante. Moi-même, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu m'en remettre avant des années. Mais si on m'avait placé dans une famille comme la mienne, je ne serais pas devenu comme toi. Tu dois réaliser que des centaines d'orphelins rêveraient de tomber sur une famille d'accueil comme la famille Potter. Nous avons tout fait pour que tu te sentes bien, pour que tu ne manques de rien. Bien sûr, nous savions que rien ne remplacerait ce que tu avais perdu, mais nous voulions que tu repartes dans la vie. Et nous avons cru que nous avions réussi, car tu souriais à nouveau, et tu avais retrouvé un peu de joie de vivre. Du moins, tu te déplaçais seule, tu mangeais seule, et tu parlais. Puis, à ton retour à Poudlard, j'ai vraiment cru que tout allait repartir comme avant pour toi. Jusqu'à ce bal de l'autre soir.

_-_Vous ne m'avez pas redonné la force de vivre, avoua Gerry, avec cette fois une réelle tristesse. Pour vivre, il faut être vivant. Et je ne vis plus depuis que mes parents sont morts.

James voulut répliquer quelque chose mais sa bouche se referma dès qu'il saisit le sens des paroles de la petite fille. Alors, sa pitié revint, et il s'en voulut de lui avoir parlé comme ça. S'il avait su qu'elle souffrait ainsi du décès de ses parents, il aurait décuplé ses efforts, mais il n'était pas devin… Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Elle avait laissé la folie s'insinuer en lui comme un virus, conséquence à sa profonde solitude… Penser à cela lui faisait mal au cœur. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était que perdre un membre aimé de sa famille, mais tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer suffisait à lui faire de la peine et à redouter ce moment où la mort frapperait. Pourtant, il était fort, et bien plus que la petite Gerry. Mais c'était sur elle que ce coup dur était tombé… La vie s'amusait-elle à être aussi injuste ?

_-_Tu vas sûrement me dire que j'aurais dû en parler, reprit Gerry, mais non. Je ne veux pas en parler. Personne ne pourrait comprendre. Toi, tu as tes parents. Ta mère et ton père ont eu des parents pendant très longtemps. Aucun Potter n'a vécu ce que j'ai vécu. Alors si je vous en avais parlé, vous auriez acquiescé, vous m'auriez couvée, vous m'auriez dit que vous compreniez, mais en réalité, vous n'auriez pas compris. Il y a des choses qu'il faut vivre pour comprendre, et c'en est une. Quand on perd ses parents à l'âge de douze ans, soit on tient le coup et on se bat, soit on n'a pas la force de continuer et on se laisse couler. Toi, à ma place, tu te serais battu. Moi, je ne suis qu'une petite collégienne, autrefois bonne élève et heureuse de vivre, qui se meurt doucement, seule dans son malheur.

_-_Nous pouvons t'aider ! assura James, soudain mû par une culpabilité brûlante. Nous serons à tes côtés !

_-_Tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux te dire, James ! dit doucement Gerry. Personne ne peut m'aider. Vous avez déjà essayé, mais votre présence ne m'a rien apporté. Ce qu'il faudrait pour me sauver, ce serait de retourner dans le temps pour éviter la mort de mes parents. Et comme ça n'est pas quelque chose de possible, il n'y a rien à faire. Je n'oublierai pas que vous avez essayé, et ma reconnaissance envers vous sera à jamais inscrite dans mon cœur. Je l'emporterai dans ma tombe avec votre image dans un halo de lumière qui me guidera à travers tous les chemins de la mort…

James fronça les sourcils.

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Tu as toute la vie devant toi ! Tu vas t'en remettre, je te le promets !

_-_Quoi que je fasse, tu ne tenteras plus rien pour moi, James.

_-_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! s'énerva James. On peut encore te sauver !

_-_Je suis perdue, je le sais. La mort m'appelle, et elle m'attend. J'irai la rejoindre quand je me sentirai prête. Mais tu ne tenteras plus rien pour me sauver. Je ne veux pas être sauvée. C'est la dernière chose que je te demande. Ne me sauve pas… La mort est préférable à tout ce que je vis en ce moment…

_-_Tu ne pense pas ce que tu dis…

_-_Si, James… J'en suis désolée. Je sais que tu prenais très à cœur ton rôle de grand frère, mais tout ça est fini. Eloigne-toi de moi, et oublie ma présence. Comme ça, ma disparition sera moins dure à accepter. Et surtout, surtout, n'essaie pas de m'aider. Refuseras-tu ma dernière faveur ?

James ne répondit rien, ne comprenant plus la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Gerry voulait mourir ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'aide à aller mieux ? Se sentait-elle si désespérée, pour ne plus rien attendre de la vie, et pour y préférer la mort ?

Mais ces questions ne franchirent jamais ses lèvres car les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître un professeur McGonagall plus qu'impatient.

_-_Tout le monde vous attend, dit-elle sèchement. Vous êtes priés de vous dépêchez…

Gerry n'attendait visiblement que ce moment, et lui emboîta directement le pas. James, lui, mis plus de temps à réagir. Le nouvel élève… A tous les coups, une affiche avait été placardée dans la salle commune et ils étaient passés à côté sans la voir. Il y avait tellement de stupidités accrochées aux murs qu'il ne les lisait même plus. Généralement, c'était Remus qui les lisait et qui reportait les nouvelles importantes. Mais ces derniers temps, sa langue avait été occupée à autre chose qu'à rapporter les dernières informations…

Et à nouveau, il dut affronter les regards jusqu'au moment où il s'assit à côté de Peter. Remus et Sirius étaient revenus mais tous deux semblaient trop absorbés par leurs pensées pour se soucier de lui. Et selon leurs sourires béats, leurs entretiens respectifs s'étaient bien passés…

_-_Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, je voudrais vous faire part de plus amples détails à propos de ce nouvel élève, qui, vous le savez tous, va nous faire honneur de sa présence jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! commença Dumbledore après s'être levé.

Grand et majestueux, le directeur avait une autre allure que celui qui avait osé prétendre prendre sa place. James, même s'il avait toujours refusé de se l'avouer avant que Malefoy ne fasse son apparition, aimait beaucoup ce vieux sage. Il apportait quelque chose de plus à Poudlard, qui sans lui n'était plus ce qu'il était. On avait l'impression que toute sa vie était dévouée à son école et ses bonnes intentions. Parfois, James se demandait s'il lui arrivait de vivre pour lui. De prendre des vacances loin de l'Angleterre pour ne s'occuper que de lui et de prendre une pause, par exemple. Vivre pour les autres ne devait pas être drôle tous les jours, et Dumbledore avait beaucoup de mérite à le faire. Mais une pointe de compassion venait le chagriner dès qu'il songeait à la solitude dans laquelle cet homme devait passer ses journées. Certes, il voyait beaucoup de monde entre les professeurs, les étudiants, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et les membres du Ministère qui venaient chercher conseil près de lui, mais avait-il une vie de famille ? Des enfants, des neveux, des frères, des sœurs ? A le voir ainsi, toujours près à se battre pour les autres, on pourrait croire qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, comme si sa vie entière n'était plus guidée que par ses convictions. Ce devait être dur, de ne plus vivre pour personne en particulier. Vivre en sachant que lorsqu'on s'en irait, il ne resterait plus de nous qu'un souvenir, quelques photos égarées dans les journaux et des autobiographies. Pas de femme pour venir pleurer notre mort, pas d'enfant pour assurer la descendance. Vivre en ne pouvant se confier à personne, en devant éternellement garder ses soucis pour soi afin de se consacrer à ceux des autres. Car c'était aussi cela, le quotidien de Dumbledore. Aider les autres sans jamais être aidé par personne. Donner et ne jamais recevoir. James le remerciait-il comme il le méritait quand il allait lui parler ? Non… Il ne s'était jamais posé la question précédemment, mais vu de cette manière, il avait sans doute été un peu ingrat avec lui… comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs.

_-_Nikita Kusmitchof nous vient tout droit d'URSS, expliqua Dumbledore. Comme certains d'entre vous ici le savent mieux que d'autres, la situation économique de son pays est de plus en plus critique. En effet, les gouvernements, et en particulier les gouvernements moldus, d'URSS et des Etats-Unis sont en pleine guerre. En guerre froide, plus précisément.

_-_C'est quoi, une guerre froide ? demanda Peter, parlant à la place de beaucoup d'autres.

_-_Une guerre pendant laquelle aucun des deux camps ne s'affronte directement, chuchota Lily.

_-_Tout à fait moldu, ça, marmonna Sirius. Se faire la guerre sans vraiment se faire la guerre, c'est complètement crétin. Mieux vaut ne pas se faire la guerre du tout !

Lily haussa les épaules.

_-_Mr Kusmitchof a demandé une dérogation afin de pouvoir étudier un peu mieux la magie de ce que les soviétiques appellent le bloc de l'Ouest.

Un brouhaha emplit la salle.

_-_Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il dit ! bougonna Sirius. Evans, c'est quoi, ce charabia ?

Lily soupira d'exaspération.

_-_Tu as eu des cours d'étude des moldus, non ? rétorqua-t-elle. Alors tu dois avoir entendu parler de la Guerre Froide !

_-_Le fait est que ma mère brûlait tous mes cours de cette matière, expliqua Sirius. Et j'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter en cours.

_-_Alors je ne peux rien pour toi.

_-_Mais Evans ! grogna Sirius. Explique-moi !

Il se mordit la lèvre quand il réalisa que le silence était revenu et que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur lui. James toussa pour éviter d'éclater de rire et reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes.

_-_Le bloc de l'Ouest, M Black ! répéta Dumbledore, amusé. Les Etats-Unis et leurs alliés !

_-_Il n'y a pas la même magie ici et en URSS ? s'étonna Sirius.

Il ne semblait pas du tout gêné des regards posés sur lui et du silence qui l'entourait.

_-_Pas tout à fait, répondit posément Dumbledore. Disons que les différences d'idéologie touchent aussi le domaine magique…

Sirius parut sceptique mais ne répondit rien. Néanmoins, James savait qu'il s'efforçait de retenir sa langue, qui désirait sans doute continuer cette conversation privée avec le directeur.

_-_Ainsi, je vous demande de réceptionner comme il se doit Nikita Kusmitchof, acheva Dumbledore en écartant les bras en signe de bienvenue.

A ce moment, la porte de la petite salle mitoyenne à la Grande Salle s'ouvrit et ce fut un homme qui fit son apparition, caché sous une longue cape de voyage noire et doublée de fourrure. Aussitôt, un silence d'anxiété remplaça les applaudissements enthousiastes provoqués par les paroles de Dumbledore. Si Nikita Kusmitchof était cet homme, il risquait d'avoir du mal à s'intégrer aux classes : il était difficile de lui donner un âge, mais à première vue, il donnait l'impression d'avoir déjà atteint ses vingt années, que ce soit à cause de sa fine moustache accompagnée d'un petit bouc ou de sa démarche assurée comme s'il avait déjà plus d'expérience que quiconque dans la salle.

_-_Nikita entrera en sixième année à Gryffondor dès demain, annonça Dumbledore. Je ne doute pas que ses camarades de maison sauront se montrer chaleureux à son égard, comme ils l'ont été pour bon nombre de Potter, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Cependant, sa bonne humeur ne déteignit pas sur le reste des élèves de la Grande Salle. Les Gryffondor se poussèrent les uns contre les autres pour laisser une place à Kusmitchof, mais c'était moins par gentillesse que par crainte. En effet, vu de plus près, son visage avait quelque chose d'inquiétant : une ombre de dureté et de froideur, comme s'il n'avait pas du tout envie qu'on le dérange. Seuls Lily et Remus eurent assez de bonne volonté pour lui sourire, mais James savait que son ami ne le faisait qu'en raison de son statut de préfet. Lily, en revanche, le faisait visiblement de plein gré, mais James savait que cette fille était toujours adorable avec les nouveaux –Hilary était l'exception qui confirmait la règle, bien entendu.

_-_Je te souhaite la bienvenue à Gryffondor, Nikita, dit-elle joyeusement, alors que les plats se remplissaient de délicieuses victuailles.

Elle ne reçut aucune autre réponse qu'un regard suspicieux. James crut qu'elle laisserait tomber l'affaire, mais contre toute attente, elle pouffa de rire.

_-_Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne suis pas une espionne de la CIA ! Tu peux te rassurer, ici personne ne te jugera par tes origines. Gryffondor est sans doute la maison la plus tolérante.

_-_Je l'espère, répondit Kusmitchof d'une voix grave.

James ne connaissait presque aucun élève ou professeur avec une telle voix, hormis peut-être Rufus Murray, un Poufsouffle aux allures si viriles qu'elles effrayaient un peu les filles : selon Gwenog, une telle virilité était très mal vue car elle faisait un peu penser aux Nains des Cavernes. James n'avait jamais su si elle plaisantait ou pas.

_-_Par contre fais attention à certains Serpentard, avertit Lily.

_-_Pourquoi ? Eux, ils font partie du CIA ? s'enquit Kusmitchof.

James ignorait ce que c'était que ce CIA dont ils parlaient, mais il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Apparemment, Kusmitchof était aussi stupide qu'il paraissait âgé…

_-_Tu t'appelles ? questionna sèchement Kusmitchof.

_-_James Potter, répondit James en lui tendant la main un peu à contrecœur.

C'était fou ce qu'il pouvait faire pour tenter de paraître serviable aux yeux de Lily !

Cependant, le nouvel arrivant ne la serra pas en se contenta de lui jeter un regard de profond mépris.

_-_Apprends, Potter, qu'on ne se moque pas aussi facilement des soviétiques. Votre directeur l'a très bien dit : nous avons des idéologies différentes. La jeunesse ici n'est pas élevée de la même façon que là-bas. Evite de me donner l'occasion de te montrer à quel point…

Lily fit la grimace alors que Sirius tuait Kusmitchof du regard, furieux du ton employé pour parler à son meilleur ami.

_-_Et toi, évite de nous chercher les ennuis, prévint-il. Tu risques de regretter bien vite de ne pas avoir vérifié à qui tu t'adressais avant de t'imposer comme un chef.

_-_C'est ce comportement que nos hommes politiques détestent chez vous, de l'Ouest. Vous avez la fâcheuse manie de toujours vous croire supérieurs en tout.

_-_S'il vous plait, ne commencez pas ! soupira Lily. James, Black, vous ne pouvez donc pas vous empêcher d'ouvrir votre grande bouche pour rappeler à tout le monde que vous êtes les maîtres de Poudlard ? Excuse-les, Nikita, ils sont un peu pénibles avec ça… Tu comprends, ils sont très appréciés, ici, et donc ils ont un peu pris la grosse tête, mais ils sont gentils…

_-_Ca y est, nous sommes redevenus les petits crétins arrogants d'avant… marmonna Sirius. Tu vois, Cornedrue, je savais que ta Lily, elle changerait encore d'avis à ton sujet.

_-_Sirius, ne mets pas de l'huile sur le feu, supplia Remus.

_-_Si, vas-y, Black, recommence à tout me remettre sur le dos ! s'énerva Lily. C'est toujours de ma faute, de toute façon, et ça le sera toujours parce que tu refuses de t'avouer que les deux, vous êtes plus prétentieux que toute l'école réunie !

_-_Sympathique à entendre, murmura James en posant sa fourchette et son couteau sur la table.

_-_Mais c'est vrai, quoi ! se défendit Lily. Vous êtes tuants, tous les deux, à toujours vous croire les chefs ! Nikita ne vous avait rien demandé, et il a fallu que vous alliez lui imposer vos règles ! C'est complètement stupide !

_-_Oui, tout le monde sait que nous sommes stupides, tu nous l'as répété assez souvent pour ça, rétorqua James en se levant.

Il avait été profondément vexé par les paroles de celle qu'il considérait comme son amie. Il avait passé tellement de bons moments avec elle en si peu de temps qu'il avait cru que l'éponge avait bel et bien été passée, et qu'enfin Lily accepterait d'oublier les évènements de l'année passée. Oui, il l'avait harcelée, oui, il lui avait fait du chantage pour qu'elle sorte avec lui, mais tout ça était fini et il pensait qu'elle l'avait compris. Mais visiblement, tout cela n'avait été qu'une belle illusion, une fois de plus…

_-_James, reste ici ! supplia Gwenog. S'il te plait !

_-_Non. J'en ai assez d'être pris pour un con. On a battu notre record, c'est bien ! railla-t-il à l'adresse de Lily. Ca faisait presque deux semaines sans qu'on se prenne la tête ! Mais j'avais oublié que mon éternelle arrogance gâcherait encore tout !

_-_James, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, bredouilla Lily. Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Enfin tu comprends, ça me met en colère, votre façon de vous prendre pour les rois, ici !

James fit mine de réfléchir.

_-_Euh… Non, je comprends pas, désolé. Parce que j'ai beau tout faire pour qu'on s'entende bien, il y a toujours un moment où trouves le moyen de me rappeler mes erreurs passées. En fin de compte, je crois que même après tout ce temps, tu ne veux pas qu'on soit ami…

_-_Mais James !

_-_Tais-toi ! ordonna James en s'éloignant. Tu viendras me voir quand tu auras trouvé une excuse valable. Cette fois, ce n'est pas moi qui viendrais te voir pour me faire pardonner.

Il sortit de la Grande Salle l'estomac vide, mais il n'avait plus aucune faim. Il ignorait ce que Lily avait dans le crâne, mais ça commençait à devenir pénible. Que fallait-il qu'il fasse pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance, à la fin ? N'avait-il pas tout essayé, tout donné pour que la paix qu'ils avaient instaurée dure le plus longtemps possible ? Et qu'avait-il dit, pour qu'elle s'énerve sur lui ainsi, hein ? Rien ! Strictement rien ! Kusmitchof débarquait comme un gros bloc de glace expédié de Russie et déjà, elle préférait le défendre plutôt que lui, qu'elle connaissait depuis plus longtemps et avec qui elle était censée être amie !

De rage, il envoya valser la première armure qu'il trouva sur son chemin. Sirius avait eu raison de l'avertir qu'il se faisait de faux espoirs. James Potter et Lily Evans, deux noms incompatibles. Tout était beaucoup trop compliqué avec cette fille qui ne savait jamais ce qu'elle voulait. Je t'aime, moi non plus… Etait-ce à ce petit jeu qu'elle jouait ?

Hilary avait peut-être raison, finalement. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû continuer à la haïr…

Mais James savait que dès que sa colère serait passée, il retenterait tout une nouvelle fois. Remus avait réussi à avoir Xi, et Sirius avait réussi à avoir Hilary. Tout espoir n'était donc pas perdu…

_-Toi c'est différent_, se dit-il. _Ca fait des années que tu lui cours après sans résultat_…

Il ne fallait pas penser à cela pour le moment. Laisser sa rage s'évacuer, et en discuter calmement avec Lily une fois l'orage passé, comme deux personnes responsables. Il n'allait pas se permettre de tout gâcher par fierté mal placée ! Elle avait essayé de s'excuser, c'était bien la preuve qu'elle s'en voulait, non ?

Alors, James fit ce qu'il faisait souvent quand il devait faire passer sa colère : il dirigea ses pas vers le terrain de Quidditch.

oOo

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps quand il aperçut une ombre non loin des vestiaires. James cessa de tournoyer, conscient qu'il avait rarement de spectateurs à des heures si tardives. Au fond de lui, il savait qui l'attendait en bas, aussi redescendit-il sans broncher, prêt à écouter ce que Lily lui dirait. Au moins, ils ne seraient pas dérangés, ni écoutés par des oreilles indiscrètes. C'était sans doute mieux comme ça. Sirius ne viendrait pas non plus aggraver les choses…

_-_Remus m'a dit que je pourrais te trouver ici, expliqua Lily comme si elle devait se justifier de l'avoir dérangé.

_-_Il a eu raison, comme tu peux le voir.

_-_Ouais. Tu voles très bien, tu sais ! Ca fait un petit moment que je te regarde virevolter dans les airs. On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie…

_-_C'est un peu vrai, répondit James en souriant du coin des lèvres. Mon père me faisait voler dès mes trois ans.

_-_Avec un père comme le tien, on ne doit jamais se sentir seul, nota Lily.

_-_Si, et plus que tu ne le crois.

_-_Pourtant tu ne le montres pas…

_-_Ce n'est pas à Poudlard que je me sens seul. Ici, j'ai Sirius, Remus et Peter. C'est durant l'été… Mes parents sont souvent partis.

James secoua la tête, rouge de honte bien que ce fût invisible dans l'obscurité.

_-_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte ça, avoua-t-il.

_-_Ce n'est pas grave, au contraire ! Ca m'aide à comprendre un peu qui tu es vraiment… parce qu'on a beau être amis, je ne sais pas grand chose de toi, finalement… Enfin… Si tu me considères toujours comme une amie, bien sûr…

Elle acheva sa phrase d'une petite voix à peine audible et pleine de culpabilité.

_-_Je ne sais plus trop comment je te considère, admit James. Un jour tu m'aimes bien, un jour je suis de nouveau arrogant… Je ne peux pas avoir un avis stable si toi-même tu n'en as pas un…

Lily respira profondément.

_-_Je crois que ça va trop vite, en fait, accorda-t-elle. Tu as changé, c'est sûr, mais il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, je te haïssais encore. Et à certains moments, il est vrai que le côté de toi que je n'aime pas ressort. Comme ce soir, par exemple.

_-_Je n'ai rien à me reprocher pour ce soir, dit fermement James. C'est Nikita qui m'a agressé, et c'est Sirius qui a répondu. Ensuite je m'en suis pris plein la figure une nouvelle fois.

_-_C'est vrai que ce soir, je me suis un peu laissée emportée, mais… Je ne sais pas trop comment le dire. J'ai vu que tu faisais des efforts pour ne pas qu'on s'engueule encore. Il est évident tu n'es pas avec moi comme tu es avec tes copains. Et pour être honnête, au début ça me touchait, tous ces efforts que tu faisais pour moi, mais à la fin, j'ai réalisé que c'était stupide.

James ouvrit la bouche de surprise mais la referma aussitôt.

_-_Ok, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Ok…

_-_Je veux dire par là que c'est stupide de devoir changer sa personnalité pour être ami, se justifia Lily. Tu es toi, et je suis moi, et si pour le moment, le vrai toi et le vrai moi ne peuvent pas être ensemble, alors il faut attendre un peu. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

_-_Oui. Tu veux être amie avec des gens naturels, et avec toi je ne le suis pas.

_-_Oui, et je suis certaine que dans quelques temps, je t'apprécierai pour ce que tu es vraiment, et pas pour ce que tu essaies de me faire croire que tu es. Je veux dire, notre amitié a été un peu forcée, non ?

_-_Si tu le dis…

_-_James… Veiller une personne à son chevet ne suffit pas à faire d'elle une amie. Il faut du temps, pour cela. Tu veux que je te dise ? Une vraie amitié naît par hasard. Sirius, tu l'as rencontré par hasard dans le train. Moi, Gwen, je l'ai rencontrée par hasard durant la cérémonie de la Répartition. Mais nous ? Notre amitié n'a rien d'un hasard, et paraît trop artificielle à mon goût. C'est toi qui as tout fait pour qu'elle existe, pas vrai ?

_-_Si, c'est vrai.

_-_Alors tu m'as reproché de ne pas savoir ce que je voulais. Maintenant je le sais : oui, je veux être amie avec toi, mais je veux que ce soit naturel et automatique.

_-_Ca veut dire qu'on arrête tout ? demanda James en s'efforçant de paraître neutre malgré la boule qui lui serrait la gorge.

_-_Pour le moment, oui. Ce n'est pas avec toi que je suis amie, mais avec celui derrière lequel tu te caches. Nuance à ne pas omettre. Et le jour où je serai vraiment prête, tu le sauras. Mais ce jour-là, notre amitié sera une vraie amitié car elle sera née du hasard…

James hocha la tête.

_-_Ok, dit-il. Donc nous ne sommes plus des amis, juste des camarades… Mais il y a une question que j'aimerais te poser…

_-_Vas-y, je t'en prie !

_-_Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je me comporte comme tu l'aimes, tu es persuadée que ce n'est pas naturel ?

_-_Quoi ?

Le visage de Lily, éclairé par la lune, se déforma par la surprise, puis par le doute, et elle ne répondit pas. Mais James n'attendait plus aucune réponse. Il avait eu la preuve que pour Lily, toute la gentillesse qu'il avait pu lui montrer avait été forcée. Elle pensait sûrement qu'il n'y avait que ses défauts de bien naturels… Et bien elle n'avait qu'à penser ce qu'elle voulait, et revenir en amie quand elle le voudrait. Il ne l'attendrait pas, cette fois. Assez de temps avait été perdu pour elle qui se fichait de lui. Le hasard… Le naturel… Tout ça, ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour se débarrasser de lui. C'était sûr, cette fois, Hilary avait eu raison.

Il est des choses qu'on ne parvient pas à comprendre malgré tous nos efforts. Gwenog, quand elle apprit le choix de Lily, en eut plus que jamais la persuasion. Son amie était rentrée tard, et Remus lui avait annoncé qu'elle était partie parler à James au terrain de Quidditch. Gwenog avait renoncé à l'envie d'aller elle aussi virevolter dans les airs pour les laisser seuls tous les deux. Allongée sur son lit avec Hestia et Alice, elle avait passé la soirée à travailler, s'arrêtant par moments pour rire un peu avec ses amies ou pour aller rendre visite à Peter, qui se sentait un peu délaissé par les siens. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Lily avait l'intention de tout arrêter avec James. Elle avait plutôt imaginé la scène comme une discussion menant à une réconciliation, Lily s'excusant de s'être laissée emporter durant le dîner et James, en bon gentleman, qui lui pardonnerait. Mais elle avait fait tout le contraire…

Quand elle le lui avait raconté, elle avait tout d'abord cru à une plaisanterie. Ils avaient semblé si bien s'entendre ces derniers temps qu'elle n'aurait pu ne serait-ce que quelques secondes croire en ses paroles. Mais Lily avait persisté, et elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : elle ne mentait pas, et il n'existait plus désormais d'amitié entre elle et James.

Dès lors, Gwenog s'était posé des questions. C'était toujours un peu les mêmes qui revenaient inlassablement depuis des mois, et pourtant elle n'y avait pas trouvé de réponse appropriée. Peut-être n'en voulait-elle pas, d'ailleurs. Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir comprendre la réaction de son amie, car de toute façon elle savait qu'elle ne comprendrait pas. Lily avait toujours été un peu différente des autres filles : plus belle, plus drôle, plus intelligente, plus à l'écoute des autres… Elle était un vrai cœur, et Gwenog avait tout de suite su qu'elle serait sa meilleure amie. Depuis six ans, elles ne se quittaient plus. Elles étaient aussi opposées qu'elles s'aimaient : Lily, la somptueuse, la ravissante, celle que les garçons appelaient une bombe. Aussi féminine que têtue, aussi douce que pleine de répartie. Et Gwenog, la sportive, la rebelle, la copine, celle que les garçons trouvaient jolie tout en la considérant plus comme une bonne amie que comme une vraie fille. Aussi explosive qu'imprévisible, aussi amusante que mature. Toutes deux se complétaient et avaient trouvé de nombreuses points communs malgré leur différence. Gwenog avait béni ce jour où elle avait croisé Lily en attendant d'être envoyée à Gryffondor.

Mais en grandissant, elles avaient trouvé leur épine, leur sujet tabou, en la personne de James Potter. Elles s'étaient interdites de se disputer pour lui, mais n'avaient jamais caché leurs avis contraires en ce qui le concernait. Il était leur plus grand désaccord et visiblement le resterait encore longtemps. Quand Gwenog riait d'une de ses plaisanteries, Lily la trouvait stupide, et quand Lily trouvait une remarque de James intéressante, Gwenog la trouvait généralement d'un ennui à mourir. Mais jamais cette dernière ne s'était sentie si séparée de son amie par le fossé que le fait de parler de lui creusait entre elles deux. Leur différence d'opinion avait cette fois quelque chose de trop important pour passer inaperçu comme à l'ordinaire. Gwenog ne comprenait pas les réactions de son amie face à James. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi malgré tous ses efforts pour paraître convenable à ses yeux, elle refusait de lui accorder ne serait-ce que la moindre parcelle d'amitié. Ils avaient paru bien s'entendre, tous les deux ! Mais Lily avait encore trouvé le moyen de rompre tout lien avec lui. Elle avait refusé de prêter attention à tous ses efforts, prétextant un manque de naturel incompatible à une vraie amitié… C'était à peine croyable.

Gwenog avait accepté depuis longtemps que Lily n'ait pas les mêmes goûts qu'elle. C'était ce qui les liait, le plus, toutes les deux, cette façon de s'aimer malgré leurs personnalités opposées sur biens des points. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas seulement avec elle qu'elle différait, mais aussi avec près de la moitié des filles de Poudlard. Elle savait que parfois, une fille tombait amoureuse d'un garçon qui n'attirait pas les foules. C'était aussi cela, l'amour. Mais dans le cas présent, ce n'étaient pas ses sentiments qui lui jouaient des tours. Beaucoup de jeunes filles trouvaient du charme à James. Certaines étaient amoureuses, comme elle, et d'autres le trouvaient juste mignon, mais aucune ne réagissait comme elle, et aucune ne serait allé le rejeter comme ça aussi souvent. Lily était-elle aveugle ? Ne réalisait-elle pas à côté de quoi elle passait ?

Son petit côté de préfète la poussait à ne pas supporter la prétention, et James avait été le roi de l'arrogance tout au long de l'année passé, mais personne ne pouvait nier qu'il avait changé. Il ne se pavanait plus la tête haute dans les couloirs, décoiffant ses cheveux pour avoir l'air encore un peu plus cool. Il ne toisait plus les premières années quand il les croisait dans les couloirs, et avait même presque arrêté de jouer des mauvais tours à Rogue. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, sa cote de popularité avait encore augmenté depuis Noël, suite à ces changements fort agréables. Seule Lily était encore insensible à cela, comme si elle se cachait les yeux. Elle avait la chance d'être aimée par l'un des garçons les plus appréciés du collège, et elle passait à côté sans même le voir. Ce même garçon faisait tout pour lui plaire, allant même jusqu'à lutter contre ses défauts en sa présence, mais non, Madame refusait encore et toujours de le remercier et préférait plutôt lui avouer qu'elle ne trouvait pas son comportement assez naturel… Si on récapitulait, elle ne voulait pas des défauts de James, mais dès qu'il les mettait de côté, elle ne le trouvait plus assez lui-même… Cela voulait dire qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer un James naturel et sans défaut ?

Certes, Lily était une belle fille, et elle n'avait que l'embarras du choix pour se trouver un petit-ami. Mais trouverait-elle mieux que James ? Un garçon mieux que James existait-il dans ce château ?

Gwenog savait que son opinion l'idéalisait en raison de ses sentiments, mais qu'elle n'était pas loin de la vérité. Elle avait beau être amoureuse, elle savait que Lily regretterait ses faits et gestes au bout d'un moment. James n'était que James, avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Et là était la vraie divergence d'opinion des deux jeunes filles : Gwenog se savait aveuglée par les qualités de James, alors qu'elle savait Lily aveuglée par ses défauts. Mais Gwenog avait conscience de la sincérité des sentiments de James, contrairement à Lily. Celle-ci s'était persuadée du contraire, et n'avait jamais compris que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était plus fort que ce que ressentiraient jamais tous les autres avec qui elle s'amusait à danser, ou même à sortir.

Mais Gwenog respectait tous les opinions, même s'ils s'opposaient au sien. Elle était amoureuse d'un garçon amoureux de sa meilleure amie qui s'en fichait complètement. Libre à Lily de faire ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie, mais le jour où elle comprendrait la vérité au sujet de James, elle regretterait fortement de l'avoir délaissé pour des petits-amis de passage. Mais peut-être que ce jour-là, ce serait trop tard…

Gwenog soupira et se glissa dans ses draps, observant le lit vide de sa meilleure amie. Où était-elle encore allée se fourrer ? Elle osait reprocher à James ses sorties nocturnes, alors qu'elle méprisait elle-même de plus en plus le règlement… Et après, elle se permettrait de faire des leçons de morale à tout le monde, et de faire valoir ses belles pensées…

oOo

_-_Dis, Severus, tu crois qu'il serait recrutable, le nouveau ? demanda Regulus.

_-_Je ne sais pas. C'est toi le mieux placé pour le dire, il me semble.

_-_Il a l'air pas mal. Et puis il vient d'URSS, alors il n'a pas les mêmes idées que les autres. Je crois qu'il pourrait bien s'intégrer dans notre petit groupe…

_-_Mais il est proche de Potter, désormais, rappela Rogue.

_-_Raison de plus !

_-_Fais attention à toi, si tu le recrutes. Evans semble l'avoir à l'œil, pour vérifier qu'il se fait des amis, et Potter est plus malin qu'il ne le laisse paraître. On lui a volé sa dague, et crois-moi, s'il peut trouver quelque chose qui le fait remonter jusqu'à la tête de tout ce réseau, il va le faire.

_-_Potter ne verra rien ! assura Regulus. Il paraît qu'il s'est encore embrouillé avec Evans. Viennent s'ajouter à cela mon frère qui sort avec Hilary, Lupin avec Hongyan, et sa dague volée… Tu crois qu'il fera attention à Kusmitchof ?

_-_On ne sait jamais, avec lui. Mais tu te souviens de ce qu'on avait dit, l'autre jour, à propos de ton frère et d'Hilary ?

Regulus déglutit avec peine.

_-_On peut le faire, murmura Rogue, avec une lueur de démence dans les yeux. J'en connais énormément en magie noire. On peut la buter.

_-_Non.

_-_Quoi, non ? Tu es amoureux, c'est ça ? Toi aussi, tu es amoureux, comme Potter, comme ton frère ? Tu veux leur ressembler, c'est ça ?

_-_Arrête, Severus, tu délires, et quand tu délires, tu me fiches la trouille.

_-_C'est toi qui délires en tombant amoureux, mon pauvre ! L'amour, c'est pour les faibles ! Ma mère a aimé mon père, et tu vois bien où ça l'a menée !

_-_Cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec Hilary…

_-_Mais cette histoire suffit à me donner la certitude que si tu veux t'élever au sommet et devenir Son bras droit, tu ne dois pas aimer ! Si tu aimes, tu deviens faible ! Alors tu l'aimes, ta petite Hilary ? Raison de plus pour la supprimer ! En plus, ça fera du mal à Potter !

_-_Tu parles de la tuer comme si c'était tout naturel, gémit Regulus. Alors tu t'en fiches, de devenir un assassin ?

_-_Je veux voir tous les moldus morts, et pour ça le Seigneur des Ténèbres a besoin de serviteurs forts ! Alors oui, je peux devenir un assassin ! Je veux que mon père paye ! Tu comprends, ça ? Lui et sa race, ils vont tous mourir de ma propre main s'il le faut, mais je vengerai ma mère !

_-_Cette histoire t'a rendu fou !

_-_C'est toi qui es fou de vouloir Le rejoindre si tu n'oses même pas tuer quelqu'un ! Tu veux que je te dise, Regulus ? Ta petite Hilary, je la tuerai pour toi s'il le faut, mais je ne la laisserai te prendre. Les femmes, c'est toxique !

_-_Tu dis ça parce que tu n'aimes personne, mais un jour tu me comprendras.

_-_Non, je n'aime personne, et c'est ce qui fait ma force. Ma mère est morte parce qu'elle a aimé. Alors je ne veux pas aimer. Je n'ai que toi, et crois-moi, je la tuerai…

_-_Alors attends, supplia Regulus. Pas tout de suite.

_-_Je la tuerai quand notre plan aura été mené jusqu'au bout. Ce qui ne devrait plus tarder…

* * *

J'en connais qui risquent de ne plus aimer Lily… momentanément, tout du moins !  
Bon, bah sinon : fin du chapitre 15 !

Beaucoup d'entre vous vont commencer à partir en vacances et c'est vrai que mon coup était assez mal calculé, comparé à mon ancienne fic (que j'avais terminée fin juin, juste pour la fin des cours !). Je pense que je vais continuer à poster un chapitre par semaine tout l'été (ou du moins jusqu'à la fin de la 6è année), même si vous ne serez pas tous là… Sinon je peux faire une pause et reprendre à la rentrée, mais je crois que la première solution vous satisferait mieux !

Par ailleurs, merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir et m'encouragent beaucoup ! Je suis très contente de voir de plus en plus de nouveaux noms ! Merci à ces nouveaux reviewers (et même aux autres…)  
Je vois que vous commencez presque tous à m'envoyer vos petites théories… C'est bien, j'aime beaucoup vous voir réfléchir à ce qui va se passer (surtout quand c'est faux ! ) et certains d'entre vous approchent dangereusement de la vérité…

Loony-Sama : T'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave si tu n'as encore jamais laissé de review, celle que tu viens de me laisser me fait quand même très plaisir ! Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! En ce qui concerne les fautes, je suis une maniaque de l'orthographe, mais quand je suis à l'ordi, c'est plus dur de me corriger… donc désolée s'il en reste un peu ! Sinon, désolée d'avoir posté si tard la dernière fois, mais je me rattrape en postant ce chapitre à la bonne date ! Et puis malheureusement, ce n'est pas moi qui décide des bugs…  
Encore merci et à bientôt !

Voilà ! J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que je suis enfin en vacances, et que j'ai bien l'intention de passer toutes mes matinées et mes soirées devant mon clavier !

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Pas trop de suspens à cette fin de chapitre, si ? lol

Le prochain viendra sans doute mercredi. Ce sera le 16è et il s'appellera : Vérité cachée. Il contiendra entre autres la réponse à une des questions que vous vous posez sûrement…

Bon, sur ce à mercredi, et bonne lecture ! ;)


	16. Vérité cachée

**Chapitre 16 : Vérité cachée.**

Les nuages dévoilèrent la lune ronde et pleine, qui avait déjà commencé sa longue descente, chassée par les premiers rayons du soleil de la fin février. James reprit son apparence humaine et se dirigea instinctivement vers son arbre, l'arbre des Maraudeurs, celui sous lequel ils venaient toujours se reposer quelques instants après leurs nuits de folie. Cette nuit-là était très calme, et ce calme avait quelque chose de très relaxant après les kilomètres de forêt qu'ils avaient tous traversés. Sirius et Peter suivaient, un peu plus loin, essoufflés par ces courses poursuites. Ils en passaient, des bons moments, en ces nuits de pleine lune ! Remus leur avait avoué que leur présence l'aidait beaucoup à supporter la douleur –pas physique, mais morale– de ses transformations. Mais ce soir-là, James n'avait pas seulement voulu aider son ami : il avait aussi désiré ce changer les idées. Il en avait bien besoin, ces derniers temps.

_-_Encore des heures de sommeil à rattraper pendant les cours, soupira Sirius avec paresse en s'asseyant contre le tronc de l'arbre. Vivement le mois prochain…

_-_Moi, je suis épuisé à chaque fois, gémit Peter. Je crois que je devrais faire semblant d'être malade, juste pour que Pomfresh me garde à l'infirmerie…

_-_Pas moi, répondit James. J'en ai assez, de l'odeur du linge propre à mon réveil et cette blancheur éblouissante. Sans parler des visites des fans hystériques…

Sirius éclata de rire.

_-_Moi, je ne risque plus d'avoir des fans à mon réveil, lança-t-il gaiement, maintenant qu'Hilary est là pour les mordre si elles s'approchent trop de mon corps de dieu…

_-_La modestie t'étouffe, rétorqua James en lui souriant ironiquement.

_-_Bah quoi, c'et vrai ! Elle sort ses griffes dès que l'une d'elle glousse à mon passage quand nous sommes tous les deux…

_-_Fais tout de même attention à ce qu'elle ne les sorte pas pour de bon une nouvelle fois, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit James.

Sirius soupira et posa sur lui un regard exaspéré.

_-_Tu penses encore à _elle_… constata-t-il.

_-_Non, dit aussitôt James, sachant que c'était un mensonge.

Oui, il pensait encore à Lily –ou plutôt Evans, puisqu'il n'était plus ami avec elle. Oui, il pensait à elle dès que son esprit n'était plus occupé à autre chose… Car au fond, tout était lié : si on lui avait volé sa dague, c'était parce que ces danses qu'elles lui avait offertes (que de merveilleux moments qui n'étaient désormais plus que des souvenirs douloureux) l'avaient distrait, et si elle avait trouvé son comportement peu naturel en sa compagnie, c'était parce qu'elle l'avait vu énervé quand il était avec ses amis. Or, s'il était énervé quand il était avec ses amis, c'était parce qu'on lui avait volé la dague… Et si on lui avait volé la dague, c'était parce qu'elle l'avait distrait en lui accordant des danses… C'était un cercle vicieux qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir oublier, sans qu'il le puisse. Sirius, son frère de sang, celui avec qui il avait toujours partagé son temps, sortait avec Hilary et vivait le parfait amour. Et Remus, celui à qui il aurait pu demander du soutien et des explications sur les filles, sortait avec Xi Hongyan et vivait le parfait amour. Tous deux étaient heureux avec la fille qu'ils aimaient. Comment oublier son propre échec amoureux si deux de ses meilleurs amis sur trois passaient leur temps avec leur petite-amie respective ? Comment oublier une nouvelle fois comment elle l'avait repoussé si elle assistait aux mêmes cours que lui ? Comment oublier la blessure de son cœur qui avait cru qu'enfin, les choses s'étaient arrangées ?

Alors oui, il pensait encore à _elle_…

_-_Je veux que tu l'oublies, exigea Sirius. Cornedrue, mon frère, tu m'as entendu ? Ne pense plus jamais à elle. Cette fille est un véritable poison. Ou une drogue, comme tu préfères. Au début, on croit que c'est sans danger, mais on devient dépendant. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que la dépendance, ce n'est jamais bon. Cette fille te détruit, James !

_-_Ce n'est pas vrai… ne put s'empêcher de murmurer James.

_-_Mais mon vieux, tu es donc amoureux à ce point ? s'énerva Sirius. Elle te manipule depuis le début ! Elle a même réussi à te persuader qu'Hilary était une sorte de folle furieuse assoiffée de sang désirant trancher des gorges ! Réveille-toi !

_-_Il n'a pas tort, intervint Peter. La culpabilité d'Hilary n'a jamais été prouvée. C'était sa parole contre celle d'Evans. Or, Evans te sait complètement à sa merci. Elle dit quelque chose, tu la crois. Pour elle, quoi de plus simple pour se débarrasser de son ennemie que de faire croire à l'un des garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard qu'elle avait voulu la tuer ?

_-_Peter dit vrai, assura Sirius d'une voix douce. Jamesie… Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais dit, le soir du bal ? A propos d'Hilary, et de comment j'étais aveuglé ? Et bien là, c'est à toi d'ouvrir les yeux. Il faut que tu réalises que toi aussi, tu es aveuglé par Evans. Tu refuses de croire en ses défauts. Tu lui trouves toujours des excuses. Quand nous te disons, Peter et moi, qu'elle ment, tu ne nous crois pas, quand…

_-_Elle ne ment pas… coupa James.

_-_Tu vois ? _Tu vois_ ? s'exclama Sirius. Jamesie, réfléchis une seconde… Tu sais ce que tu représentes pour moi. Tu es tout, et je ne veux que ton bonheur. Toi et moi, on ne fait qu'un, on vit l'un pour l'autre. Sans toi, je ne suis rien… Mais elle, qu'est-ce que tu représentes pour elle ? Un camarade de classe, fou amoureux d'elle et prêt à tout pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un petit bisou sur les lèvres. Mais elle ne t'aime pas, et une fois de plus elle te l'a montré. Alors maintenant, dis-moi, mon frère : lequel d'elle ou moi te ment ? En qui peux-tu avoir confiance ?

Sans même réaliser ce qu'il faisait, James se jeta dans ses bras et l'étreignit fortement, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que son corps résisterait à la pression. Sirius ne flancha pas et répondit à l'étreinte, droit et fier, comme il l'était toujours. Alors, une vague d'affection traversa James, qui sut que tant que son ami serait là, il aurait toujours quelqu'un pour le soutenir et aller le chercher au fond si nécessaire.

_-_Ecoutez… murmura Peter. Quelqu'un approche…

_-_Encore ?

_-_C'est encore ton frère et Rogue, Sirius !

_-Quoi_ ?

_-_Chut !

_-…a l'air plutôt partant pour assister à la réunion. Je l'ai vu hier soir en cours. J'ai d'ailleurs eu du mal à ne pas me faire prendre par Evans… Elle le surveille comme si c'était son nouveau chouchou._

_-Ouais, c'est ce que certains pensent. Dis-donc, la petite sang-de-bourbe, elle occupe le terrain ! Après McCartee, Kusmitchof ! Pauvre petit Potter, c'est le seul qu'elle n'aura pas dragué ou moins une fois dans sa vie…_

Il y eut un ricanement et James esquissa un mouvement pour leur sauter dessus, mais Sirius le retint par le bras.

_-Au pire des cas, il a la moitié des filles de cette école à ses pieds, alors il n'a qu'à en prendre une au hasard, au lieu de s'acharner ! Tu vois, Reg', c'est ça que je voulais te dire, l'autre jour. Potter est faible parce qu'il est complètement dépendant d'Evans. Limite, si elle lui demandait se s'ouvrir les veines pour lui prouver son amour, il le ferait._

_-Evans ne ferait jamais ça. Elle aime bien les beaux gosses, mais ce n'est pas non plus la fille qui compte le plus de conquêtes à son actif._

_-Ca dépend… Kusmitchof compte pour combien ? Parce que franchement, il dépasse de loin tous les autres. Par exemple, Potter ne compte que pour un demi vu son manque de maturité…_

Nouveau ricanement, mais cette fois James respira profondément pour se calmer.

_-En tout cas, comme je te le disais, Kusmitchof est d'accord pour nous accompagner à la réunion de jeudi prochain. _

_-Mais on lui dira quoi ? Qu'on est avec Rush ou avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?_

_-On avisera. De toute façon, pour le moment, ces deux hommes cherchent la même chose. C'est Rush qui a réussi, mais c'est ce que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres désirait. Bientôt, c'est lui qui va réussir… Rush est trop bête pour imaginer ce qu'il va faire._

_-Mais le problème, c'est qu'il faudra faire attention à ce qu'on lui dira, au Kusmitchof ! Imagine qu'il aille parler de nos plans à notre allié ! On serait démasqué sur le champ, et livrés à Rush immédiatement !_

_-Ne va pas imaginer tout ça, Reg'… Tu crois vraiment que notre bon allié ira chercher son maître pour nous livrer ? Il serait lui-même démasqué par Dumbledore ! Et puis tu crois quoi, qu'on va dévoiler à Kusmitchof nos secrets ? Tu rêves ! Je ne fais pas confiance à un soviétique, moi ! On se servira de lui pour faire le sale travail, c'est tout._

_-Le sale travail, c'est-à-dire ?_

_-Devine !_

_-Je croyais que tu voulais la tuer toi-même ?_

_-Je ne parlais pas de Potter, je parlais de…_

Mais leurs voix s'éteignirent avec la distance, laissant les trois Maraudeurs perplexes et sur leur faim. Peter avait la bouche bée et jetait des regards de James à Sirius et de Sirius à James, comme s'il espérait une explication qui ne vint pas. Car les deux jeunes hommes semblaient penser la même chose : Rogue et Regulus avaient de mauvaises intentions, de très mauvaises intentions, et une des Potter était en danger de mort. Laquelle, ils ne pouvaient le dire précisément, mais avec un peu de logique, ils ne pouvaient penser qu'à Hilary. Hilary qu'ils désiraient tuer, sans doute sur ordre de Rush ou de Voldemort –ce n'était pas très clair : pour qui agissaient-ils, finalement ?

James tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur et s'assura que les deux Serpentards avaient bien disparus au-delà des serres pour sortir de sa cachette et se diriger à grands pas vers le château.

_-_Tu ne devrais pas aller la prévenir, James ! prévint Sirius. Elle va aller les voir et ça va peut-être accélérer le processus !

_-_Ce n'était pas mon intention, lança James. Toi, tu vas la voir et tu veilles sur elle. Moi, je vais voir mon père… J'ai trop de choses à lui dire pour remettre ça à plus tard…

* * *

_-Papa_ ? _Maman_ ?

_-_Le jeune maître est de retour ! s'exclama gaiement Oboulo en déboulant à petits pas feutrés dans le salon, un plateau de biscuits fourrés à l'orange dans les bras.

_-_Oboulo, où sont mes parents ?

_-_Partis travailler, répondit l'elfe.

_-_Déjà ? Mais il est à peine sept heures !

_-_Oboulo est désolé, mais une porte du Département des Mystères a été trouvée ouverte durant la nuit.

_-_Et alors ? bougonna James.

Il ne voyait pas vraiment où était le mal là dedans. Des portes ouvertes, il y en avait des millions sur Terre, et ça n'avait jamais gêné personne ! Un Langue-de-Plomb avait sûrement oublié de la refermer, voilà tout !

_-_Le maître a dit à la maîtresse que cette porte était toujours fermée, d'habitude, et que c'était très grave…

James fronça les sourcils.

_-_Mais le maître a aussi dit que si son fils passait, il fallait lui dire d'attendre au manoir, déclara Oboulo.

_-_Quoi ? Comment savait-il que je viendrais ? s'exclama James.

_-_Oboulo ne peut pas le dire, mais vous devriez monter au bureau, comme il l'a dit. Il n'avait pas l'air très content, et je crois qu'il le serait encore moins si vous lui désobéissiez…

_Il sait_, songea James. C'était évident.

_-_Il a dit à quelle heure il reviendrait ? demanda-t-il.

_-_Il a dit qu'il passerait à midi.

_-_Alors je ne vais pas attendre tout de suite au bureau, dit James en bâillant. Je suis très fatigué, ce matin.

_-_Comme vous voudrez…

L'elfe s'éloigna de ces mêmes petits pas et retourna vers la cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, James avait déjà monté tous les escaliers dans le but de s'installer au quatrième étage. Au passage, il vérifia que Luke et Steven étaient toujours endormis dans leur chambre, puis dirigea automatiquement ses pas vers le petit salon qu'il avait désigné comme _sa_ pièce. C'était étrange, mais sa chambre lui semblait trop banale pour qu'il aille s'y reposer, comme si cette salle du quatrième étage avait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à discerner. C'était vrai, après tout ! Sa chambre était belle, plutôt spacieuse, propre et bien aménagée, confortable… Parfaite, en quelque sorte. Du moins, beaucoup plus que cet endroit mal meublé, beaucoup plus poussiéreux (Oboulo n'y faisait que très rarement le ménage, car il le lui avait demandé) et vide, terriblement vide. Mais c'était peut-être ce vide qui attirait tant James, qui par sa présence tentait tant bien que mal de le combler à sa façon… Oui, ce devait être cela. Cette pièce renfermait un vide dans lequel il aimait se réfugier, comme si cette bulle qui était entièrement sienne avait le pouvoir de le ressourcer. C'était assez étrange, ce qu'il ressentait en déambulant dans ce petit salon. Etrange et inexplicable. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, rien ne pouvait lui donner un indice sur les raisons qui faisaient de cette pièce une pièce à part. Tout comme cette grande chambre, de l'autre côté du couloir, qui avait elle aussi une aura bienfaisante…

De fatigue, James se laissa glisser mollement au creux du premier pouf qui lui tomba sous la main. Cette nuit avait été épuisante. Epuisante et angoissante… Ces découvertes au sujet de Rogue et Regulus avaient de quoi l'intriguer. Il avait toujours affirmé à tout le monde que Rogue empestait la magie noire et y était plongé jusqu'au cou, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il irait jusqu'à rejoindre Rush –ou Voldemort, puisque c'était encore un peu flou pour lui. Dans tous les cas, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il soit un jour capable d'aller si loin. Préparer des potions douteuses et inventer des sortilèges pour les duels, c'était une chose, mais se battre pour la cause d'hommes de ce genre, c'en était une autre. James ne savait pas ce qui était préférable : qu'il ait rejoint Rush ou qu'il ait rejoint Voldemort. Cela dépendait de sa vision du mot préférable, et _à qui_ c'était préférable. Quoi qu'il en fût, si c'était à lui de choisir, il aurait préféré que Rogue s'engage auprès de Voldemort, comme ça, au moindre dérapage, il serait puni de mort et rayé définitivement de la liste des sorciers du monde… Après ce qu'il avait entendu, James n'avait jamais eu autant envie de voir le Serpentard mort. Comment osait-il projeter de tuer un membre de sa famille ? Cette simple idée suffisait à amplifier sa haine, même s'il savait qu'il n'y parviendrait pas.

Quant à Kusmitchof… S'il se mettait à les suivre dans leur délire, c'était fini pour lui. Un soviétique à Poudlard, dans un pays en pleine crise… Quelle idée, aussi ! Dumbledre n'avait donc rien d'autre à faire que d'accepter des élèves douteux au beau milieu de l'année ? Et Lily qui désirait veiller sur lui… Si elle insistait trop, elle risquait de s'attirer des ennuis !

Il se promit de lui en parler, avant de réaliser que Nikita Kusmitchof n'était pas un sujet scolaire et qu'elle refuserait donc tout simplement de l'écouter. Ca aussi, c'était stupide. A croire qu'elle faisait tout pour l'éviter… Alors son numéro de l'amitié qui vient par hasard, il n'y croyait plus trop : ils ne pourraient jamais devenir amis avec l'aide du destin s'ils passaient leur temps à s'éviter sans jamais se parler… Et pour devenir de grands amis, il fallait carrément s'attendre à un miracle. Le Ciel leur enverrait-il des évènements assez importants pour modifier leur quotidien ?

James fit quelque chose qui fut un mélange entre un nouveau bâillement et un soupir. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur cette fille, à la fin ? Sirius avait raison depuis le début : elle n'était pas faite pour lui et ne le serait jamais. Pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas une bonne fois pour toutes ? Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ? Chaque promesse qu'il se faisait n'était pas tenue. Celle-ci tiendrait-elle plus longtemps que les autres ? Arriverait-il à l'ignorer et à ne faire plus aucun effort pour qu'elle la remarque ?

_C'est plus fort que toi_… songea-t-il. _Patmol a raison : elle est une drogue, et tu es accro_…

Mais pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à l'oublier, comme toutes les autres ? Des filles, il en avait jeté plus d'une, non ? Alors pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était plus belle ? Parce que son sourire le captivait trop ? Parce que quand ses yeux rencontraient son regard, il sentait son cœur se soulever malgré tout ce qu'elle lui faisait subir ? Elle se fichait de lui, et pourtant il s'accrochait désespérément…

Mais il s'était fait une promesse, et il la tiendrait : si Lily décidait de renouer les liens avec lui, il accepterait, mais si elle ne faisait pas d'efforts, il n'en ferait pas non plus. Elle le baladait trop pour que ça recommence. Plus d'approches préméditées, plus de sourires jetées à l'improviste, plus rien. Un James naturel, exactement comme elle avait demandé ! Même si au fond, James sans Lily n'était pas vraiment James…

Ses paupières se firent lourdes et il les ferma pour apaiser ses yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'endorme trop profondément, sinon il risquait de manquer l'arrivée de son père… Mais tant pis, il voulait être en forme pour aborder tous ces sujets qui le tourmentaient depuis trop longtemps. A commencer par cette histoire de Première Bataille… Il y avait assisté, et il savait forcément qui était l'homme au visage et à la voix brouillés. Et puis il y avait la dague, volée et jamais retrouvée… A tous les coups, tout ça était lié… Quant à Hilary… Elle avait peut-être cherché les ennuis. Après tout, personne n'avait vu son comportement avec Rogue, et il était bien placé pour savoir que la seule chose qui retenait Servilo de le tuer, c'était la crainte de perdre son duel et d'avoir trop d'ennuis, et aussi peut-être la peur de son père, Williams Potter… Quoi que, ce n'était pas certain : Rogue aussi, avait un atout majeur, dans sa famille. Un oncle puissant mais de l'autre côté… Mais il semblait ne pas réaliser que Williams n'était pas le seul Potter à imposer le respect. S'il se frottait à Andrew et Bruce (et tous les autres, même s'ils étaient moins impressionnants), il risquait de le regretter…

* * *

Des éclats de voix vinrent titiller les tympans endormis de James qui rouvrit les paupières. De toute évidence, des heures étaient passées, car il faisait beaucoup plus jour qu'à son arrivée au manoir. Un coup d'œil à sa montre vint lui en apporter la certitude : ces éclats de voix n'étaient autres que ceux de ses parents qui se chamaillaient dans l'escalier. Quelques secondes plus tard, tous deux déboulaient dans le petit salon.

_-_Dans mon bureau, ordonna Williams.

Il avait ce ton dur qui rendait James mal à l'aise et qui n'admettait aucune discussion. Alors, sans un mot, James se leva de son pouf malgré son corps encore endormi et obéit, baissant les yeux en arrivant à leur niveau. Il perçut à peine le petit soupir de sa mère, qui sembla suivre avec beaucoup moins d'intérêt que son père, à l'air furieux. Mais ils avaient toujours été comme cela, non ? Elle, qui pardonnait toujours sans broncher, et lui, qui tentait d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie pour qu'il tire des leçons de ses erreurs, avant de pardonner à son tour… ou pas, selon les cas.

_-_Rosanna, laisse-nous seuls, s'il te plait, dit sèchement Williams quand ils atteignirent le premier étage.

Mrs Potter leva les yeux au plafond mais continua sa descente vers le rez-de-chaussée sans ouvrir la bouche. Williams fit entrer James en le poussant un peu à l'intérieur, et referma la porte derrière lui, sans omettre de la claquer le plus violemment possible. D'un pas vif, il alla se placer derrière son bureau et s'assit lourdement, puis joignit ses doigts fins et darda sur son fils un regard pénétrant qui le fit frissonner. James déglutit avec peine et s'assit à son tour, les mains moites. En moins d'une année scolaire, il était presque entré plus de fois dans ce bureau que durant tout le reste de sa vie…

_-_Alors ? répliqua Williams d'un ton cinglant. J'imagine que tu as des explications à me donner ?

James ne répondit pas.

_-_Bien évidemment, marmonna son père. Quand il s'agit de grosses bêtises, tu n'as jamais rien à me dire…

_-_Tu parles de… de…

_-_De la dague que je t'avais confiée, oui ! acheva Williams. J'ai été stupide de le faire, d'ailleurs ! Je pensais que je pouvais te faire confiance !

_-_Pardonne-moi, murmura James, rouge de honte.

_-_Te pardonner, je dois toujours te pardonner, James ! cassa Williams. Ca commence à suffire !

_-_Je n'ai pas voulu que ça arrive !

_-_La dernière fois non plus, tu ne voulais pas que ça arrive ! Mais c'est arrivé quand même ! Alors pour l'amour du Ciel, James, explique-moi comment tu fais pour toujours mettre ton pays en galère comme ça !

James haussa les épaules.

_-_Tu sais, fils, être auror, reprit Williams, c'est sauver sa nation. Tu sembles bien mal parti pour le moment…

_-_La dague était dans ma valise, pourtant, jura James. Le voleur devait savoir où elle était… C'est pour ça que je pense que c'est le même personnage que la dernière fois.

Il fit la grimace en réalisant qu'il aurait dû se taire : le visage de son père, qui semblait s'être légèrement apaisé, avait retrouvé toute sa fureur, qui en plus s'était mêlée à de l'incrédulité.

_-La dernière fois_ ? répéta Williams. Ca veut dire que tu te l'étais déjà faite voler ?

_-_Non, mais on avait déjà fouillé dans le dortoir. A Halloween, je crois. Enfin non, j'en suis sûr…

_-_Et tu as tout de même laissé la dague sans surveillance ?

Williams eut un petit rire sans la moindre joie.

_-_Ma parole… murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un fils pareil ? Bon sang, James, je ne t'ai donc rien appris ? explosa-t-il.

Le cadre de famille, qui avait été réparé, vibra quand il tapa du poing. Le souvenir de leur dernière dispute vint accélérer le rythme cardiaque de James, qui à nouveau eut du mal à déglutir normalement.

_-_D'habitude je la gardais sur moi, tenta-t-il timidement, mais là, non…

_-_Quand te l'a-t-on volée ?

James sentit que tout espoir s'envolait. Il n'en avait aucune idée, et c'était encore pire. Sans compter le fait qu'il avait attendu longtemps avant de le prévenir – il l'avait même prévenu trop tard, visiblement, puisqu'il l'avait appris par lui-même…

_-_Je ne sais pas, répondit-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

_-Pardon_ ?

_-_Je ne sais pas, répéta James plus clairement.

Quitte à décevoir son père, autant le faire la tête haute : il y aurait une chose en moins à lui reprocher.

_-_Je m'en suis rendu compte il n'y a pas très longtemps. Mais… mais c'était trop tard.

_-_Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, dit sèchement Williams. Dis-moi, James, sais-tu ce que cette dague représentait ? Ou ce qu'elle avait le pouvoir de faire, si tu préfères ?

_-_Tu ne me l'as jamais dit, répliqua James.

_-_Et bien je vais te le dire, et après tu comprendras un peu mieux pourquoi ta bêtise me met dans cet état ! Cette dague, tu l'as sans doute remarqué, a appartenu à Godric Gryf…

Mais il fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte.

_-_Oui ! marmonna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Mrs Potter passa sa tête par l'ouverture.

_-_Il y a quelqu'un pour toi en bas, dit-elle. Elle dit que c'est important.

_-_C'est qui ?

_-_Elle dit qu'elle s'appelle Mrs Mortensen.

_-_Mortensen ? s'étonna James. C'est ma prof de défense !

_-_Tais-toi, ordonna Williams en lui jetant un regard noir. Tu restes ici et tu ne bouges pas.

James soupira mais se força à obéir. Cependant, la visite de Mortensen n'en restait pas moins troublante. A cette heure-ci, elle aurait dû être à table avec les autres professeurs… Pourquoi était-elle venue ?

Mais la porte du bureau se referma sur ses deux parents et il se retrouva seul, assis sur son siège au beau milieu de ce bureau rempli de mystères. En particulier dans ce tiroir en bas de l'étagère, qui luisait d'un halo de lumière blanchâtre, et toujours verrouillé…

James sursauta. Il n'était pas verrouillé, cette fois. Il était même entrouvert… Comment ce détail avait-il pu lui échapper ?

D'un bond, il se mit sur ses pieds et s'agenouilla près du tiroir, vérifiant que la porte était bel et bien fermée. Il entendit la voix de son père dans le salon et reconnut celle de son professeur, et sans doute leur discussion serait assez brève, mais sa curiosité lui interdisait de passer à côté d'une telle occasion. Son père avait toujours été un homme à secrets : pour son travail ou pour ses missions au sein de l'Ordre, ce qui ce devait rester confidentiel le restait toujours. Mais il y avait des choses qui pourraient peut-être être expliquées dans ce tiroir ouvert…

James sentit son cœur faire un bond quand il sortit une pochette carton du tiroir. Ainsi, c'étaient ces documents qui demandaient une telle sécurité ? Qu'est-ce que son père pouvait bien garder aussi précieusement ? Des photos. Oui, c'était cela : des photos de lui, de Rosanna, et de James qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans… Trois ans, l'âge avant lequel on ne trouvait aucun cliché, au manoir : la plus vieille remontait à son troisième anniversaire, et on le voyait souffler les bougies… Elle était affichée dans le salon, au-dessus de la cheminée, avec les autres photos d'anniversaire… Mais pourtant, certains clichés avaient quelque chose d'étrange. Des détails sur son visage qui n'étaient pas réels. A peine visibles, mais visibles quand même, tels que des yeux un peu plus foncés, ou une tâche de naissance qui apparaissait sans qu'il sache pourquoi. James, quand il fit défiler les photos une à une dans ses mains, se sentit de plus en plus mal, comme si quelque chose lui enserrait la gorge pour l'empêcher de respirer normalement. Puis, une photo confirma tous les doutes qui étaient nés en lui à la vue de toutes les autres. Une photo de famille, comme beaucoup d'autres, mais qui ne comportait non pas trois membres mais quatre. Son père, sa mère, lui et un autre petit garçon de trois ans au maximum, lui tenant la main. Il était son clone presque parfait, hormis les petits détails qu'il avait déjà remarqués. Une famille de quatre membres, dont deux identiques… Deux jumeaux… Lui et son frère…

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

James sursauta et lâcha le tas de clichés qui alla s'éparpiller partout sur le sol. Williams fronça les sourcils et ses yeux se posèrent sur les photos. Celle du dessus représentait James et son jumeau dormant paisiblement dans le canapé –ce même canapé qui meublait toujours le salon depuis toutes ces années. Alors, tout le visage de Williams se crispa en une expression de douleur et de chagrin, tandis que toute colère ou surprise s'évanouissait.

_-_Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? murmura-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante malgré les efforts apparents qu'il faisait pour la contrôler.

_-_Dans le tiroir interdit, répondit James, troublé par la réaction de son père.

Il n'avait jamais vu cette lueur dans son regard, pas plus qu'il n'avait vu cette ombre sur son visage : son père avait toujours pris soin de contrôler toute émotion autre que la colère ou la fierté lorsqu'il lui parlait en tête à tête dans son bureau, et le voir ainsi avait quelque chose de troublant. James eut l'impression que son père, qu'il avait toujours cru fort, était en réalité un homme comme un autre, avec ses faiblesses. Et apparemment, il venait d'en découvrir une encore plus importante que toutes les autres…

_-_Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il était interdit, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter malgré sa gorge serrée.

_-_Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, James…

_-_La vérité, peut-être ?

Le jeune homme ignorait pourquoi sa voix était si dure. Il aurait voulu compatir à la douleur de son père, mais tout était encore trop flou.

Williams soupira et alla s'asseoir, mais cette fois, il dut s'appuyer contre son bureau pour éviter que ses jambes ne fléchissent sous l'émotion.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir à ce sujet ?

_-_Tout.

_-_Alors tiens-toi prêt, et ne m'interromps pas, dit seulement Mr Potter. Je n'aurai pas la force à raconter l'histoire deux fois…

_-_Je t'écoute…

James s'assit à son tour et voulut darder son regard sur celui de son père, mais il constata que pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, c'était Williams qui avait les yeux baissés en face de lui.

_-_Tout commence le 31 mai 1959. Le jour où tu es né. Où _vous_ êtes nés. Deux jumeaux : toi et Carlton.

James ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais son père le retint d'un geste sec de la main.

_-_Tous les deux avez grandis ensemble, et bientôt vous êtes devenus inséparables. Je n'avais jamais vu deux jumeaux aussi liés. Et vous étiez aussi assez avancés pour votre âge. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Oui, tu as eu un frère jumeau, et oui, ta mère et moi avons assisté à la Première Bataille. Ce que tu voyais en présence d'un détraqueur n'est autre que l'événement le plus marquant de ta vie. Le plus grave et le plus triste, aussi. Voldemort attaquait pour l'une des premières fois avec autant d'envergure et autant de force. J'ai résisté. Trop de monde avait été invité à fêter la victoire des Canons de Chudley pour que je puisse me permettre de les laisser tous mourir. Je sortais tout juste de l'école des Aurors, à l'époque, et ta mère n'avait même pas encore eu son diplôme. J'avais encore la tête pleine des notions qu'on m'avait apprises : la loyauté, le courage, le sacrifice pour la juste cause… Pour moi, le choix a été vite fait : je devais sauver ces sorciers et lutter contre Voldemort. Tu as sans doute entendu parler de moi comme le héros de la Première Bataille ?

James fit oui de la tête.

_-_Et bien on m'a attribué ce surnom pour le courage que j'ai manifesté en m'opposant à lui. J'étais le premier à se mettre en travers de son chemin. Les autres s'étaient toujours contentés de lui rire au nez sans le prendre au sérieux. Et personne n'avait de preuve pour l'accuser des meurtres qu'il avait commis, aussi. Mais personne ne semblait le considérer comme un réel danger, et les Aurors s'étaient même mis à réfléchir à un deuxième homme, qui serait le vrai coupable… C'est seulement après la Première Bataille que le nom de Voldemort a commencé à provoqué la peur. C'était l'élite de la communauté qui était rassemblée là, le jour de la Première Bataille. Alors tu comprends que quand ils sont morts, ça a été la panique… C'est pourquoi, quand on a su ce que j'avais fait –ou essayé de faire– les gens ont été rassurés, et ont trouvé en moi un héros à suivre. Tous pensent que l'acharnement que j'ai montré depuis ce jour-là est dû à mon désir de finir ce que j'avais entrepris : arrêter cet homme qui sévit. Mais il n'en est rien. La vraie raison qui me pousse à me battre ainsi chaque jour, c'est que Voldemort et ses hommes ont tué un de mes fils. Je lui ai résisté, et il a tué ton frère, Carl. Perdre un enfant est sans doute la chose la plus horrible qu'un père puisse vivre. Quand j'ai vu son petit corps inerte au sol, son visage pâle comme la mort, je suis devenu comme fou. A moi seul, j'ai mis hors d'état de nuire la moitié des mangemorts, et Voldemort a dû fuir. Il estimait de toute façon qu'il avait déjà atteint ce qu'il voulait : il n'y avait guère plus que cinq survivants, tous les autres ayant été tués. Sur ces cinq personnes, certaines ont été assassinées peu après. Je ne sais même pas s'il reste encore un autre témoin que moi et ta mère.

_-_C'est ce que je voyais… murmura James. L'homme au visage inconnu c'était toi… La femme en pleurs, c'était Maman… Le petit qui avait été tué, c'était lui… Et celui qui avait été trimbalé dans les airs, c'était… c'était… moi ?

Williams acquiesça tristement.

_-_J'ai encore du mal à me dire que toi aussi, tu es passé à deux doigts de la mort, mon fils…

L'homme enfouit son visage derrière ses mains et fut secoué d'un sanglot silencieux. James, horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, le regarda dans son chagrin sans oser rien faire. De toute manière, il n'y avait rien à faire et il le savait, hormis peut-être le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Mais en avait-il vraiment envie ? Son père lui avait caché une vérité qu'il n'aurait jamais dû cacher.

Malgré tout, ses jambes le portèrent vers son père sans même qu'il leur en donne l'ordre.

_-_Tu t'es sans doute demandé un jour au moins pourquoi tu comptais tant pour moi, sanglota Williams sans réaliser la présence de son fils à ses côtés. Tu as maintenant ta réponse. Pendant longtemps, ta mère a été accablée par la mort de Carlton. Moi-même, j'étais accablé, mais je devais rester fort pour te protéger encore, toi qui semblait ne pas comprendre… Certains soirs, tu venais nous demander où était ton frère, et chaque soir nous te répondions qu'il s'en était allé au loin, dans un monde meilleur. Tu as longtemps gardé l'espoir qu'il revienne te voir. Puis tu t'es lassé. Je vous ai regardés, toi et Rosanna, tous deux enfoncés dans votre chagrin, chacun de votre façon. Moi, je n'ai jamais eu le droit de craquer, de pleurer, parce que je savais que Voldemort finirait par nous retrouver et qu'il voudrait en finir avec nous, et peut-être plus précisément avec toi. Mais je ne l'aurai jamais laissé tuer mon deuxième fils, c'est pourquoi quand j'ai appris qu'il était à la recherche du deuxième enfant, je t'ai jeté un sortilège d'amnésie, pour que tu oublies. On change beaucoup, quand on est enfant. L'apparence se transforme rapidement. Voldemort ne sait pas qui tu es. S'il te croise dans la rue, il ne te reconnaîtra pas, et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, s'il était allé farfouiller dans ta mémoire, il n'aurait rien trouvé non plus. Il t'aurait laissé en paix…

_-_Mais maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas… murmura James. Donc si je comprends bien, tu ne m'as rien dit pendant toutes ces années pour éviter que Voldemort sache que je suis le deuxième enfant…

_-_C'est exactement cela, répondit Williams. Je suis content que tu n'aies pas été croire que j'avais gardé le secret pour une autre raison, beaucoup moins pardonnable.

_-_Mais… Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il voudrait me tuer ?

Williams le regarda tristement.

_-_C'est peut-être mon instinct de père qui me dit de faire attention…

_-_Tu n'es pas du genre parano, fit remarquer James.

_-_Parce que jusqu'à présent, jamais il ne s'agissait de mon fils –mon dernier fils en vie…

Mais James sentit qu'il y avait autre chose dans ses yeux. Un malaise, un doute, et la fuite de son regard vers ses mains… Son père lui cachait une partie de la vérité. Mais pouvait-il vraiment lui en vouloir ? Il avait déjà accepté de lui révéler la vérité sur son frère.

_Son frère_… On lui aurait dit qu'il avait eu un jumeau à peine un mois plus tôt, il aurait éclaté de rire. Cette pensée, même s'il la savait vraie, était complètement risible pour lui qui pendant treize ans s'était cru fils unique. Mais depuis, il avait eu cette vision, à Azkaban, et il en avait parlé avec ses amis, qui avaient envisagé cette possibilité avant lui. D'ailleurs, il ne les avait pas cru et avait trouvé stupide cette proposition d'explication. S'il avait su… Il avait eu un frère jumeau avec qui il avait été extrêmement proche pendant trois ans, qui ensuite avait été tué par un mangemort lors d'une attaque de Voldemort. Qui avait fait ça, il l'ignorait complètement et son père n'avait pas été très clair quant à son assassin. Mais ce qu'il avait vu ne laissait aucun doute : ce mangemort était un véritable enfoiré et il paierait, un jour.

Tout s'expliquait : la raison des photos de lui âgé au minimum de trois ans, tout l'amour que ses parents lui avaient portés, son trouble face aux détraqueurs et même sa préférence pour le dernier étage : la chambre avait sans doute été la leur, assez grande pour accueillir deux lits, et le salon leur pièce. On avait cessé de l'aménager après la mort de son frère –Carlton, c'était cela ? – soit parce que la douleur était trop grande, soit parce qu'on n'avait plus vu aucune utilité à le faire. En revanche, il avait vraiment pensé que s'il y s'était passé quelque chose d'aussi grave, sa famille en aurait parlé lors du repas de Noël… Mais sans doute avaient-ils tous pris le soin de se taire pour ne pas que tout le monde le sache. D'ailleurs, qui le savait ? Aucun de ses cousins, ni même les Black, ni les Longdubat, ni les Bones… Personne, hormis sans doute sa famille. Ou alors son père avait fait un sortilège de Fidelitas sur ce secret ?

_-_Cela n'aurait servi strictement à rien, répondit Williams quand il lui posa la question. Nous avons retiré cette pensée de l'esprit des témoins encore vivants. Les rares personnes qui le savent sont dignes de confiance et ne diront rien…

James hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait compris. Alors telle était l'histoire qui le perturbait depuis des mois… Un frère jumeau mort… Il n'était même pas en deuil, et même maintenant qu'il savait la vérité, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Seule l'image du petit garçon de la photographie lui revenait en tête, mais il ne pouvait se souvenir d'aucun moment passé avec lui. C'était assez triste pour le petit bout décédé que son frère jumeau et si proche de lui n'ait même pas gravé dans sa mémoire une seule seconde et leurs instants magiques…

James soupira de lassitude. Pour lui, c'était sans doute mieux, non ? Pas de chagrin, juste une pointe de tristesse pour celui qui avait un jour partagé ses journées et dont il n'avait plus aucun souvenir… Ce n'était pas le cas de son père, chez qui la blessure avait été réouverte, mais la vérité est la fille du temps et aurait de toute façon fini par éclater. Et au moins, révélée par Williams, elle n'était pas écornée.

_-_Euh… Désolé de passer du coq à l'âne, mais tu devais me parler de la dague, rappela-t-il pour rompre ce silence pesant qui s'était installé entre deux.

Williams sourit tristement.

_-_Ah, oui, la dague… Je l'avais oubliée, celle-là ! Et bien c'est simple : cette dague a appartenu à Godric Gryffondor. Elle avait pour but de protéger Poudlard, de le rendre invisible à tout effet indésirable du temps, comme des écroulements ou des fissures pouvant avoir des conséquences indésirables. Il faut que tu saches que si ce château a tenu debout aussi longtemps et sans bouger d'un pouce –j'entends par là que sa qualité est restée la même–, c'est uniquement grâce à la dague. Grâce à la dague et à deux autres objets : la Sphère d'Eternité et son socle.

James ouvrit de grands yeux ronds mais n'intervint pas.

_-_La dague en elle-même ne peut détruire l'école, mais elle permet d'ouvrir la porte du Département des Mystères derrière laquelle étaient conservés ces deux objets.

_-_Etaient ?

James déglutit péniblement. Il redoutait déjà la suite.

_-_Oui, étaient… déclara Williams. Une porte du Département des Mystères a été retrouvée ouverte ce matin, et pas n'importe laquelle. Bien entendu, quand nous sommes arrivés, la Sphère d'Eternité avait disparu avec son socle…

_-_Ce qui veut dire ?

_-_Tu sais, James, tant que la Sphère est posée sur son socle, Poudlard ne risque rien. En revanche, si on les sépare, les fondations du collège vont s'affaiblir, et le château finira par se détruire. Le processus mettra peut-être du temps à démarrer, mais une fois en route… Deux journées devraient largement suffire, et même un peu moins.

James sentit son cœur sombrer dans ses chaussures.

_-_Et la Sphère a été volée… murmura-t-il. Sait-on qui a fait ça ?

_-_Non. Mais je peux supposer que c'est quelqu'un qui fréquente Poudlard, puisqu'il t'a volé la dague. Qui fréquente Poudlard et qui pourrait trouver des avantages à le détruire, en se vengeant par la même occasion… Détruire Poudlard suffira à effrayer les gens et les soumettre.

_-_Tu penses à Rush ? demanda James.

Williams haussa les épaules.

_-_Je ne fais que supposer. Mais la vérité ne sera dévoilée que plus tard. Peut-être trop tard, même… Tu as vraiment fait quelque chose de grave la laissant sans surveillance, cette dague. J'espère maintenant que les conséquences ne seront pas trop désastreuses…

James se souvint alors d'un autre détail duquel il devait parler. Un détail qui avait toute son importance :

_-_Papa… Je m'inquiète pour Hilary.

Williams haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

_-_Oui. Tu sais qu'elle a été envoyée à Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_J'en ai entendu parler, oui. Je trouve cela très regrettable, et peu complaisant aux valeurs de notre famille.

_-_Ce n'est pas ça, le pire. En fait, il s'est passé des choses, il y a quelques temps. Lily Evans a été agressée, et elle affirme que celle qui avait essayé de la tuer est Hilary.

Cette fois, Williams fronça ses sourcils et parut soucieux.

_-_Cette Lily est digne de confiance ? Car je vois mal Hilary égorger quelqu'un…

_-_Moi aussi, et pourtant je dois avouer que je doute vraiment de son innocence, avoua James. Elle s'est fait des amis de Serpentard qui empestent la magie noire. Je crains qu'ils l'aient manipulée pour arriver à leurs fins.

_-_Ta cousine ne se laisse pas embobiner, James, tu le sais aussi bien que moi…

_-_Alors comment expliquer ça ? Lily l'accuse, et comme par hasard, Hilary ne sait plus ce qu'elle faisait le soir où ça s'est passé ! Avoue que c'est curieux ! Ils l'ont peut-être ensorcelée, je ne sais pas, moi ! Et puis il y a encore autre chose : j'ai surpris une conversation entre Severus Rogue et Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius. Ils projetaient de la tuer…

_-Quoi_ ?

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Williams, qui se durcit.

_-_Ils comptent la tuer ? s'enquit-il. Tu plaisantes ?

_-_Non.

Alors que l'homme soupirait, James hésita à lui révéler que les deux élèves en question suivaient soit Rush, soit Voldemort.

_-_On sait pourquoi ils veulent faire ça ? demanda Williams.

_-_Pas vraiment.

Williams était perplexe.

_-_On ne tue pas quelqu'un à la légère, James. Quand on tue, l'âme se déchire, se divise. Regulus Black n'a que quatorze ans. A quatorze ans, on ne peut pas tuer sans raison…

_-_Peut-être qu'il en a une ! répliqua James. Ils suivent Rush ou Voldemort, je les ai entendus ! Ils ont peut-être eu des ordres !

_-_Ils suivent… répéta Williams abasourdis. Tu es sérieux ?

James hocha la tête.

_-_Alors c'est plus grave que ce que je pensais, lança l'auror. Pour elle comme pour toi. Restez près de Dumbledore, à qui j'irai bientôt parler. Mais surtout, surtout, faites bien attention à vous deux…

* * *

_-_Qu'est-ce que te met de si bonne humeur, sœurette ?

La femme sursauta.

_-_Tu n'as pas l'air contente de me voir, remarqua son frère.

_-_Je ne suis pas contente que ma bonne humeur soit gâchée par ton arrivée, c'est tout.

_-_Et par quoi a-t-elle été engendrée, ta bonne humeur ?

_-_Ca ne te regarde pas.

_-_La dernière fois que tu as dit ça, j'ai su quand même.

_-_Mais pas cette fois.

_-_Ca a sans doute quelque chose en rapport avec l'endroit où tu étais ce matin ?

_-_Je faisais des recherches, ce matin.

_-_Ca ne me dis pas où…

_-_Aux archives du Ministère de la Magie. Tu peux même demander à n'importe quel employé s'il m'a vue. Tous te diront oui.

_-_Je n'en doute pas. Mais je peux aussi leur demander à quelle heure tu es partie, pour être certain que tu ne me mens pas et que tu n'es pas allée ailleurs après…

_-_Où veux-tu que je sois allée ?

_-_Avec toi, rien n'est prévisible…

_-_Ce n'est pas le cas avec toi.

L'homme ricana.

_-_Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Parce que mon plan marche comme sur des roulettes ? Tu es bien naïve, ma sœur ! Tout va pour le mieux, et même si c'était prévisible, peu importe. Personne ici ne sait réellement qui je suis. Toi-même, tu n'es pas encore sûre de mon camp, n'est-ce pas ? Je brouille les pistes avec une habileté remarquable. Personne ne sait où je suis, à qui je fais des rapports, et ce que je dis dans ces rapports…

_-_Je sais que tu joues un double jeu, et ça me suffit. Un jour où l'autre, tu vas te planter, et tu regretteras de ne pas m'avoir écoutée.

_-_Si je me plante, ça sera parce que tu m'auras balancé. Et si tu le fais, je te jure que je ferai tout mon possible pour me venger en te tuant. Inutile de te rappeler comme je tiens mes promesses…

_-_Tu es trop prétentieux. A te croire plus malin que tous les autres, tu vas tomber, je te le dis. Tu commets une grave erreur en espérant tromper à la fois Dumbledore, Rush et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Car c'est cela, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pour aucun des trois, en fin de compte… Seulement pour toi-même. Tu te fais passer pour un allié de Dumbledore, un espion de Rush et un mangemort de Tu-Sais-Qui…

_-_Si c'était le cas, je ne te le dirais pas, soeurette… Tout le monde a son petit jardin secret, et le mien doit être préservé pour ne pas me mener à ma perte…

_-_On saura que c'est toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as l'intention de faire, mais on saura qui tu es. Au pire des cas, je me fiche de mourir pour une bonne cause.

L'homme ricana une nouvelle fois.

_-_C'est fou comme nous pouvons être différents, toi et moi, remarqua-t-il. Si notre bonne vieille mère nous voyait ici, tous les deux, avec nos points de vue si opposés, elle en rirait…

_-_Mais elle me soutiendrait, tu peux en être sûr !

_-_C'est bien pour ça que ton opinion est si méprisable ! Maman aurait dû chercher le pouvoir, car elle le méritait. Notre sang l'obligeait ! Mais elle y a renoncé pour un homme…

_-_Tu ne devrais pas mépriser ainsi tes parents.

_-_Et toi tu ne devrais pas jouer la maligne avec moi. J'ai toujours été le plus fort, et tu le sais. Enerve-moi un peu trop, et je te réduis au silence.

_-_Tu as toujours tout résolu par la violence, Glyn. Il y a d'autres solutions.

_-_Pas quand on t'a comme sœur. Tu es bien trop intelligente, et bien trop courageuse. Seule la violence peut te tenir sage. Et il va falloir que tu le restes jusqu'à ce que ça se fasse, ok ? Pas d'inquiétude, ça ne va pas être long… Ca doit déjà avoir commencé, normalement…

* * *

James tira et marqua un nouveau but. Ce devait bien être le vingtième depuis le début de l'entraînement, et Franck et Amos commençaient à se désespérer de toucher le souaffle, alors que Gwenog, elle, jubilait. James se sentait léger, comme s'il n'avait pas volé depuis des années. Et pourtant, ses derniers exploits des airs remontaient à quelques jours à peine… C'était fou comme il pouvait se sentir soulagé sans raison valable. Il aurait même dû se sentir mal, puisque Lily ne voulait plus le voir en dehors d'un contexte scolaire (quelle idée !), qu'il venait d'apprendre la mort de son frère jumeau d'enfance et l'horreur des conséquences qui pouvaient surgir suite au vol de la dague, mais non, il se sentait bien, extrêmement bien. Rien de tel que de ne plus avoir de fille à séduire et d'espoir pour pouvoir être soi-même. Et surtout, rien de tel qu'une bonne potion d'allégresse…

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû en boire. Cette potion était considérée comme une drogue par le Vieux Slug, qui en avait comparé les effets à ceux de certaines herbes que les moldus fumaient. L'euphorie qu'elle entraînait pouvait amener les gros consommateurs à des exploits dangereux et indésirables, comme par exemple la tentation d'un saut de l'ange du haut de la tour d'astronomie. La classe avait ri à l'énonce de cette anecdote, mais quand le professeur leur avait assuré que la vie de l'élève en question n'avait été sauvée que par Hagrid, le garde-chasse, qui passait justement en-dessus, leurs sourires s'étaient évanouis et ils avaient compris que pour leur propre intérêt, mieux valait qu'ils se contentent des petits sortilèges d'allégresse qu'on leur apprenait à effectuer en cours. James, lui, n'avait jamais été très fervent des conseils du Vieux Slug, et n'avait pas hésité à se confectionner une marmite de la fameuse potion la veille. Il avait dérobé les ingrédients dans la réserve personnelle du professeur, et ç'avait été un jeu d'enfant. Cela faisait des années qu'il entrait par effraction partout où il voulait aller quand l'école dormait à poings fermés. Une cape d'invisibilité, une baguette, et éventuellement un couteau magique, et le tour était joué. Rien de plus facile que de se procurer des ingrédients interdits aux élèves. N'importe quel étudiant pouvait parvenir à ses fins, même si elles étaient douteuses. Servilo, par exemple, pourrait très bien préparer un poison qui lui serait destiné, si l'envie lui prenait… Mais jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Rogue était encore trop bête et lâche pour oser s'introduire par effraction dans le bureau d'un professeur…

Prétextant une envie d'aller se dégourdir les jambes, il avait dû trouver à Sirius et Peter une excuse pour ne pas qu'ils l'accompagnent, tandis que Remus rattrapait ses cours et son sommeil de la dernière pleine lune. Quand Sirius avait fermement refusé de le laisser seul, il lui avait rappelé que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Hilary, il faudrait qu'il soit là pour prendre soin d'elle dès l'accident. Cela avait suffit à calmer ses ardeurs.

Le reste avait été aussi facile que d'arracher le souaffle à un Poufsouffle débutant.

_-_Eh, James, tu te surpasses, ce soir ! s'exclama Gwenog. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

James répondit par un éclat de rire sans justification.

_-_Bon, écoute, James, tu vas descendre tranquillement à terre, lança Amos d'une voix posée. Je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de jouer, ce soir.

_-_Pourquoi tu dis ça ? objecta Gwenog. Moi je trouve qu'il joue super bien !

_-_Tu as vu, je joue super bien ! dit James en riant. Je suis comme un oiseau ! Regarde !

Il entreprit une descente en piquée vers le sol, de toute la vitesse de son Toupropre 457, arrachant des cris à ses coéquipiers. Il rit de plus bel.

_-_James, stop ! ordonna Amos. _Stop_ ! STOOOP !

James s'arrêta net à quelques centimètres du sol, fier de son acrobatie. Du bout des doigts, il cueillit une pâquerette qui avait poussé il ne savait comment au beau milieu du terrain de Quidditch et remonta pour l'offrir à Gwenog, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Son amie ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

_-_Allez, ça suffit, les imbécillités ! bougonna Amos en le prenant par le bras. On va descendre tous les deux et tu vas gentiment aller te changer, d'accord ?

_-_Je vais aller avec lui, assura Gwenog. Il parlera sans doute plus facilement à une amie proche… Continuez l'entraînement sans nous, ok ? Je reviendrai sans doute d'ici une quinzaine de minutes. Allez, viens, James !

Même si ce n'était pas amusant, James se remit à rire. Gwenog sembla devenir soudainement grave.

_-_Ne bouge pas de là, toi ! lui ordonna-t-elle. Vous croyez qu'il a bu quelque chose ? s'enquit-elle à l'adresse des autres en lui tournant le dos..

_-_C'est pas son genre, répondit Franck, mais on ne sait jamais…

James en profita pour aller tournoyer un peu plus haut dans les airs.

_-_Je suis un aigle ! hurla-t-il, riant aux éclats.

_-James_ ! gronda Gwenog. Ca suffit, maintenant ! Si ça continue, je vais devoir alerter quelqu'un !

_-_Oh, ce que tu peux être rabat-joie ! marmonna James. D'accord, je descends !

_-_Et tu vas venir avec moi, ok ?

_-_Ok, soupira James.

_-_Et tu ne feras rien de stupide.

_-_D'accord.

_-_Et dépêche-toi !

_-_Pas de problème.

Une nouvelle fois, James fonça droit vers le sol sous les exclamations de ses coéquipiers.

_-_Non, James !

Le jeune homme rit encore en se posant au sol.

_-_Bah quoi ? Tu m'as dit de me dépêcher, et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! s'exclama-t-il.

Gwenog le rejoignit à terre et le gifla.

_-_Ca suffit, maintenant ! Tu arrêtes tout de suite de faire le con, ou je t'en colle une autre ! gronda-t-elle, menaçante. Je vais toucher deux ou trois mots à Lily, moi !

_-_Ah non ! Pas à Lily ! Déjà qu'elle me trouve pathétique, alors…

_-_Tais-toi ! coupa Gwenog en l'entraînant vers les vestiaires.

James n'attendit même pas qu'elle s'en aille pour se changer, et il se mit en sous-vêtements sans aucune gêne. Il sourit largement en croisant le regard de la jeune fille, qui semblait avoir du mal à décrocher son regard de son torse.

_-_A la douche, maintenant ! répliqua James avec enthousiasme, commençant à retirer son caleçon.

_-Non_ ! dit précipitamment Gwenog. Pas la peine ! Allez, rhabille-toi.

James s'exécuta, sans cesser de rire. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous deux arrivaient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, non sans s'être faits repérés par élèves et professeurs dans les couloirs : Rusard n'apprécia particulièrement pas quand James éclata de rire sur son passage, se tenant le ventre d'une main et montrant sa tête de l'autre.

Par malchance, il n'était pas très tard et la salle commune était encore remplie. Aussi ses éclats de rire inopportuns ne passèrent pas inaperçus et on le fixa jusqu'à ce Sirius, Remus et Peter se ruent sur lui pour harceler Gwenog de questions, cachant par la même occasion la vue aux trop curieux.

_-_Salut les gars ! lança gaiement James.

Son ton enjoué fit froncer les sourcils de Sirius.

_-_Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? marmonna-t-il en le prenant par les épaules. Gwen, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

_-_Je dirais qu'il a bu ou fumé quelque chose, parce que là c'est grave… Il n'a fait que rigoler pour rien depuis le début de l'entraînement ! Bon, surveillez-le, je vais chercher Lily.

_-_Pourquoi ? dit aussitôt Sirius. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait besoin d'elle, et s'il a bu quelque chose, je suis certain que c'est par sa faute, alors laisse-la où elle est !

_-_Elle est préfète, et justement, si c'est à cause d'elle qu'il a fait ça, c'est aussi elle qui doit régler le problème ! Je reviens dans deux minutes.

En effet, elle revint quelques instants après avec une Lily plus qu'agacée.

_-_Quoi, encore ? bougonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Quand elle vit l'air hilare de James, elle comprit.

_-_Ah ouais, quand même… dut-elle admettre. Il a bu quoi ?

_-_Quoi, personne ne le sait, mais pourquoi, ça j'ai ma petite idée, marmonna Sirius. Tu as vu dans quel état tu l'as mis, avec tes bonnes pensées de sincérité à deux noises ?

_-_Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit Lily comme si elle n'avait pas entendu.

_-_Non, pas l'infirmerie ! s'exclama James, sans rire cette fois. Ce n'est pas drôle, l'infirmerie. Je vais aller me coucher si vous voulez, mais pas l'infirmerie…

_-_Je t'accompagne, James, déclara Sirius en tuant Lily du regard. Allez, viens avec moi…

Il le prit doucement par le bras et monta l'escalier avec lui, suivi de Remus et Peter, aux airs inquiets.

Le calme du dortoir avait quelque chose d'apaisant après le vent sifflant de l'extérieur et le brouhaha de la salle commune. James se dirigea immédiatement vers son lit et se laissa tomber sur ses draps, les paupières lourdes. Etait-ce un apaisement des effets de la potion d'allégresse ? Sa tête devenait lourde, et il avait besoin de dormir. Puisse Poudlard lui accorder un sommeil sans cauchemars et sans éclats de rire…

* * *

Lily alla s'effondrer sur son lit, consciente qu'un peu plus loin, James devait en faire de même, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles collé aux lèvres. Qu'avait-il été faire, pour se comporter ainsi ? Avait-il bu une potion d'allégresse ? Le professeur Slughorn en avait un jour parlé, et avait assuré qu'une euphorie impressionnante suivait la consommation de ce breuvage. Il y avait de bonnes chances pour que James en ait bu –à condition qu'il ait réussi à se procurer les ingrédients, mais étant surnommé Maraudeur, elle ne se faisait aucun souci pour cela. Et il avait très bien pu se la préparer seul, puisqu'il était doué en potions… Restait à savoir pourquoi il l'avait fait. Les potions d'allégresse étaient considérées comme des drogues si elles étaient bien préparées. Potter était loin d'être un modèle de discipline, mais de là à aller se droguer… A vrai dire, elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait possible. Avec des parents comme les siens, il avait dû être prévenu dès son plus jeune âge des effets de telles substances sur le système nerveux. Et ce n'était pas une habitude à prendre, quand on voulait être auror. James n'aurait jamais bu de potion d'allégresse en temps normal. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'avait poussé à en consommer, pour oublier ses malheurs et rire en n'ayant plus conscience de ses soucis. Mais là encore, quelque chose ne collait pas : le jeune homme, jusqu'à présent, avait toujours plus ou moins assumé ses faits et gestes et affronté ses problèmes. Un Potter jusqu'au bout des ongles, élevé avec les manières que son père lui avait inculquées. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à vouloir tout mettre de côté le temps de quelques heures, soit la durée des effets de la potion si on en buvait un verre entier ?

Les paroles de Black lui revinrent en tête : « _tu as vu dans quel état tu l'as mis, avec tes bonnes pensées de sincérité à deux noises ?_ ». Etait-ce vraiment de sa faute ? James avait-il pété les plombs suite à ce qu'elle lui avait dit ? Pourtant elle avait essayé de l'éloigner en délicatesse, pour ne pas lui faire de mal, et ce qu'elle avait dit était sincère. Ou du moins l'était à peu près. Certes, elle aurait voulu que James et elle n'aient pas besoin de se forcer à être courtois l'un envers l'autre pour s'apprécier, mais elle ne lui avait pas dit que l'autre raison qui l'avait poussée à s'éloigner de lui était son attachement. Pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait avoué, mais à force de le côtoyer, elle l'avait trouvé touchant. Sa façon d'être prêt à tout pour ceux qu'il aimait, sa sincérité quand il parlait de certains sujets, tant de petites choses qui l'avaient agréablement surprise. Trop surprise, peut-être même, car elle avait préféré tout arrêter avant de vraiment s'attacher à un garçon fou amoureux d'elle et en lequel elle n'avait pas encore tout à fait confiance. L'époque du Potter arrogant ne remontait pas à si loin, finalement : un an à peine… Elle n'était pas certaine qu'on puisse changer ainsi en si peu de temps. Comment savoir si la gentillesse de ce garçon n'était pas encore une autre ruse pour tenter de la séduire –une ruse bien plus efficace que le harcèlement dont il avait usé précédemment, mais tout de même inacceptable…

Toutefois, le voir à moitié drogué ne la laissait pas indifférente. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à faire ça, bon sang ? Il ne pouvait pas s'agir uniquement de ses paroles : elle lui avait fait subir bien pire à maintes reprises sans qu'il en vienne à boire des potions d'allégresse. A moins que cette fois, il ait vraiment cru que leur amitié tenait bon, et que le retour à la réalité ait été trop dur ? Etait-il amoureux à ce point ?

Un instant, elle se revit à l'infirmerie quelques temps plus tôt, entourée de ses amies, de James et d'Evan. Il avait pris sa défense et avait semblé prêt à sauter sur Evan, l'accusant de ne pas l'avoir rendue assez heureuse. Et le regard qu'il avait posé sur elle… Elle avait l'habitude que les garçons se retournent à son passage, mais la plupart du temps, ils se retournaient pour mieux admirer son corps et son visage, pas pour la regarder _elle_. Avec James, c'était différent. Quand il l'observait, son regard était tendre et triste de ne pas pouvoir avoir ce qu'il désirait. Elle ressentit une pointe de chagrin pour lui, qui devait accepter de la voir avec d'autres beaucoup moins amoureux que lui…

Lily se maudit intérieurement. Et voilà qu'elle se remettait à le trouver attendrissant… Peut-être aurait-elle dû attendre avant de l'éloigner d'elle. Le temps était souvent un bon allié, et se sentant confiant, James aurait retrouvé son comportement habituel, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais. Elle aurait pu être certaine alors de ce qu'elle devait faire : le laisser ou estimer qu'il était finalement un bon ami malgré ce qu'elle avait pu penser. Mortensen leur apprenait à ne pas agir trop hâtivement. Si elle l'avait vue, qu'aurait-elle dit ?

Et Gwenog… Elle savait que sa meilleure amie désapprouvait fortement son comportement vis-à-vis de James. Elle était amoureuse… Quelle histoire ! En y songeant bien, Gwen avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être jalouse d'elle à ce sujet. Aimer un garçon qui aimait sa meilleure amie… Des liens s'étaient rompus pour bien moins que ça. C'était sans doute là la preuve que leur amitié était solide… La pauvre Gwen n'avait pas non plus choisi l'homme le plus simple à conquérir, et ses rivales étaient nombreuses. Elle aurait pu jeter son dévolu sur un autre, et tout aurait été plus simple. Mais là était le problème : on ne choisissait pas. James n'avait pas choisi de tomber amoureux d'elle. Car cela ne faisait plus aucune doute : il était sincère avec elle, et plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Mais pourquoi Diable elle et pas une autre, bon sang ? Il était un esprit rebelle, et il aurait dû tomber sous le charme d'un autre esprit rebelle ! Une fille active, prête à tout tenter, une fille qui narguait les règlements ! Pas une fille comme elle, qui malgré ses petit amis attachait énormément d'importance aux cours et au respect des consignes, et surtout, qui était préfète !

Elle soupira une dernière fois de se glisser sous ses draps propres et chauffés par les elfes de maison. Elle en parlerait avec James le lendemain, quand les effets de la potion d'allégresse seraient entièrement dissipés. C'était son rôle de préfète, après tout… Et si c'était vraiment elle qui avait fait tout ces dégâts, elle pourrait au moins tenter de les réparer, quitte à renouer des liens avec lui. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'en avait pas envie, finalement…

* * *

* * *

fin du chapitre 16, qui risque de répondre à certaines questions tout en vous faisant aimer à nouveau Lily. Du moins je l'espère, car je l'apprécie beaucoup, moi, finalement...

Je remercie tous ceux qui continuent à m'envoyer des reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de voir que vous ne m'oubliez pas!

Voilà, le prochain chapitre sera le 17, intitulé: N'est pas Maraudeur qui Veut. Un titre que j'ai eu du mal à trouver, mais finalement je le trouve pas mal...

Je vous dis à mercredi prochain si tout se passe bien (dans le cas contraire ça sera écrit dans ma bio) et bonne lecture!

PS: ça va énerver certains, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher... Allez les Bleus!


	17. N'est pas Maraudeur qui veut

**Chapitre 17: N'est pas maraudeur qui veut.**

Le jeune Gary Richarson vit une ombre entrer dans la grande villa retirée au fin fond du YorkShire. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et plus fort dans sa poitrine : Williams Potter avait lui avait demandé d'espionner quiconque entrait dans le domaine. Devait-il vraiment suivre cet homme qui rendait visite à Rush en pleine nuit ?

Quelque chose lui intimait de rester sur place et de donner l'alerte plutôt que d'agir lui-même. Williams Potter, son idole, était un merveilleux chasseur de mages noirs et assurerait beaucoup mieux cette tâche que lui, qui sortait tout juste de l'école et n'avait son diplôme d'auror que depuis une semaine. Mais comment faire ses preuves autrement que ce soir ? S'il voulait que Mr Potter reconnaisse ses talents et le prenne sous son aile (ce qui aiderait beaucoup sa carrière à prendre de l'ampleur), il fallait qu'il agisse, qu'il espionne, et qu'il ramène des informations. C'état déjà un honneur d'avoir été choisi par un homme comme Williams Potter pour cette tâche si dangereuse et allant à l'encontre des règles. On lui avait appris il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela : _tout auror se doit de respecter la présomption d'innocence de tout individu. Toute filature, convocation interrogatoire ou mise en examen non justifiée sera inquiété par la brigade de police magique et punie selon sa gravité. _Ce qu'il faisait correspondait exactement à ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire : Williams Potter soupçonnait Rush mais n'avait aucun détail pouvant justifier ses soupçons. Il aurait soupçonné sa voisine (en admettant qu'il ait des voisins, ce qui était peu probable) que ç'aurait été pareil : il enfreignait le Code. Mais on pouvait lui faire confiance, non ? Il était le plus grand auror du Ministère et avait prouvé à maintes et maintes reprises que son instinct était fiable : on lui devait par exemple l'arrestation de Lee O'Carroll, un dangereux criminel qui avait tenté de faire porter à Voldemort le chapeau de ses crimes. Ce dernier avait tenté de l'assassiner, mécontent qu'on ose se moquer de lui ainsi. Mais il s'était avéré que Williams Potter était arrivé avant lui avec les preuves nécessaires à son arrestation. Un vrai miracle qui avait encore accrut la réputation de l'auror, qui pourtant avait su rester modeste : dans une interview, il avait déclaré qu'ils soupçonnait O'Carroll d'avoir envoyé lui-même les preuves pour éviter se de faire assassiner. Mais Gary savait que son héros avait dit cela car il se sous-estimait : Williams Potter était un vrai génie.

Aussi prit-il son courage à deux mains et se mit en route vers la villa. L'ombre était déjà arrivée à la porte et frappait calmement. Gary fut prit d'un doute : et si cet homme n'était autre qu'un ami de Rush qui ignorait tout du vol ayant eu lieu au Département des Mystères ?

_-_Williams Potter a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun risque pour qu'il ait des visites seulement amicales, se rappela-t-il. Vas-y, mon vieux, si tu veux le satisfaire…

Un elfe de maison vint ouvrir la porte d'entrée et un éclair de lumière verte éclaira un instant le ciel sombre de la nuit. Il y eut un bruit sourd et l'elfe tomba au sol, mort. Gary retint on souffle et vérifia qu'il était bien masqué par le tronc du saule. Cet homme ne venait visiblement pas en ami du tout…

_-Je te fais confiance, Gary. Veille sur la villa comme si ta vie en dépendait et s'il se passe la moindre chose anormale, ne fuis pas._

_-Promis, Monsieur Potter._

_-Si mes soupçons sont exacts, Rush devrait recevoir de la visite. Ecoute les conversations mais surtout, fais bien attention à toi, d'accord ?Ne prends pas trop de risques inutiles : on ne doit pas te voir._

_-Je ne vous décevrai pas, Monsieur._

_-Je n'en doute pas. Maintenant, va ! Et n'oublie pas de venir me faire ton rapport chaque soir._

_-Bien, Monsieur._

Gary frissonna. Il avait promis. Williams Potter veillait sur lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il passe pour un couard : combien de fois son modèle avait-il pris son courage à deux mains pour parvenir là où il était désormais ?

L'homme en noir entra et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. A ce moment, Gary sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha doucement de la maison, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Il fallait qu'il trouve ce que fabriquait Rush, et ce que cet homme lui voulait.

_-_Pense à Williams Potter, murmura-t-il pour se rassurer. Il veille sur toi…

Tout doucement, il posa la main sur la poignée et voulut la tourner, mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Il déglutit avec peine et respira profondément, mais hésita encore. Puis, sur un coup de tête, il ouvrit la porte silencieusement et entra dans la maison. La clarté vint l'éblouir un instant après l'obscurité nocturne et il eut tout le juste d'apercevoir l'ombre en haut de l'escalier avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à un tournant de mur.

Préférant laisser un peu de distance entre eux deux, son regard se posa sur le salon luxueux que Rush possédait. Alors comme ça, c'était ce à quoi servait l'argent qu'il gagnait en faisant de la politique ? C'était ignoble. Il avait fait payer des tas d'impôts pour pouvoir s'offrir des meubles en bois d'ébène, une table en marbre rose et un lustre incrusté de pierres précieuses ? Et dire que Williams Potter était moins riche, gagnait honnêtement tout son argent et avait tant de générosité qu'il versait tous les mois une somme à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste…

Estimant qu'il avait assez perdu de temps, il posa un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier mais s'arrêta net : il y eut en haut un nouvel éclair de lumière verte et pour la seconde fois, un corps tomba mollement au-dessus de lui.

Sa mâchoire se mit à trembler alors qu'il réalisait à quel point il n'était pas prêt pour être engagé par Williams Potter. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, de passer son diplôme d'auror ? Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur. Cet homme, à l'étage supérieur, était dangereux. Il ne pourrait se battre contre lui. Il n'avait pas assez d'expérience, pas assez de courage…

Et déjà, les pas se rapprochaient de lui. Gary eut l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté : l'homme en noir revint dans son champ de vision, en haut de l'escalier, et pointa sur lui sa baguette magique. Dans son autre main, il tenait une espèce de boule brillante. Mais un troisième flash vert surgit, et cette fois ce fut son propre corps qui tomba.

**oOo**

Les maux de tête de James n'avaient pas cessé depuis le début de la matinée. Les effets de la potion d'allégresse s'étaient entièrement dissipés, mais il ne pensait pas que les effets secondaires agiraient sur lui. Pourtant le Vieux Slug avait été formel : on préférait volontiers se dire que les autres étaient moins résistants que soi. Et les voix fortes de certains professeurs n'arrangeaient pas les choses : pourquoi McGonagall criait-elle tout le temps ? Etait-il si mou que ça, ce matin ?

La journée de cours fut l'une des plus longues de sa vie, et il se promit au moins dix fois de ne plus jamais recommencer à boire des produits interdits. Comme si, en plus de ses problèmes, il avait besoin de se faire passer pour un toxicomane !

_-_Tu vas peut-être enfin pouvoir nous expliquer ce qui t'as poussé à faire ça, dit Remus en posant son sac contre leur arbre.

Il faisait très beau, pour un début du mois de mars. Déjà, les étudiants profitaient de la fin des cours pour passer un peu de temps dehors, histoire de ne pas laisser filer ce soleil et ces douces températures avant qu'ils n'aient pris l'air en n'ayant besoin ni de cape ni d'écharpes. Cependant, le comportement de Dave Goujon était un peu exagéré : s'il était très agréable d'être assis sur l'herbe sans se couvrir, l'eau du lac devait demeurer glaciale, et il était prêt à parier que si une bande de filles ne l'avait pas observé avec ces yeux stupéfaits, il serait resté à l'extérieur de l'eau. Se baigner en mars n'était pas forcément la meilleure des choses à faire, même pour impressionner les demoiselles.

_-_C'est vrai que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de ne pas affronter tes problèmes, Cornedrue, admit Peter. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Alors que James ne répondait rien, Sirius prit la parole :

_-_Si c'est à cause d'Evans, je peux allez la voir, si tu veux !

_-_Ce n'est pas pour elle, soupira James. Je suis allé voir mon père, avant-hier.

Il entreprit alors de leur raconter tout ce qu'il avait appris, de la dague à son frère jumeau en passant par la Sphère d'Eternité. Leurs visages se décomposèrent à tour de rôle : tout d'abord Peter, qui plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche dès qu'il sut que la dague était une clé pour entrer dans l'une des salles du Département des Mystères, puis Remus en apprenant que les fondations de Poudlard risquaient de s'écrouler, et enfin Sirius en découvrant que son meilleur ami avait eu un frère jumeau tué par un mangemort.

_-_Ca fait beaucoup de mauvaises nouvelles en même temps, dut admettre Remus. Mon pauvre…

James le vit esquisser un mouvement vers lui, comme s'il désirer le prendre dans ses bras, puis se raviser en constatant que Sirius l'avait devancé.

_-_Tu aurais dû nous en parler tout de suite, au lieu de t'enfoncer dans ta solitude, assura celui-ci. James, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

_-_Tu étais bien avec Hilary, pas vrai ? Et toi aussi avec Xi, Remus ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise, je n'allais pas débarquer comme ça à l'improviste et venir gâcher vos petits moments de bonheur… Vous en faites déjà tellement pour moi !

_-_Et moi, là-dedans, je suis où ? se vexa Peter. Je n'ai pas de petite-amie, moi ! J'étais à ta disposition, hier !

_-_Toi aussi, tu en fais beaucoup pour moi, mentit James.

S'il n'avait pas voulu en parler à Peter, c'était pour la même raison que d'habitude : parler à quelqu'un en sa présence, c'était une chose, mais lui parler en face à face, c'en était une autre. Et il n'avait pas eu tort : Peter avait été stupéfait dès le commencement. Comment aurait-il pu aller jusqu'au bout devant quelqu'un qui se plaquait les mains devant la bouche comme s'il était choqué de ce qu'il entendait ?

_-_Je comprends maintenant mieux tes visions, soupira Sirius. Quelle triste histoire… Et moi qui déteste mon frère… Je suis vraiment désolé, mon vieux…

_-_T'inquiète, ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de Carl. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé…

James soupira.

_-_Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de me préparer une potion d'allégresse. J'imagine que j'ai voulu oublier un peu tout ce qui se passe autour de moi… Cette année, il n'arrive que des problèmes, alors j'ai sûrement voulu me rappeler ce que ça fait, de n'avoir aucun souci… Je comprends maintenant mieux mon comportement de l'année dernière, vis-à-vis de Lily, vis-à-vis de Servilus, vis-à-vis des profs… On ne voit pas les choses de la même manière quand on se croit maître du monde et quand on croule sous les emmerdes. L'année dernière, par exemple, ça m'amusait de me moquer des frères Louis parce qu'ils traînaient ensemble… Je trouvais que c'était la honte de passer son temps avec son frère…

_-_C'est normal, assura Remus. C'est ce qui fait qu'on est plus ou moins mature. Nos problèmes nous font ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il est important de faire ou de ne pas faire dans la vie.

_-_Evans ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de problèmes, alors, marmonna Sirius.

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu remets toujours tout sur elle ? demanda James dans un soupir de lassitude.

_-_Parce que si elle n'avait pas un pois chiche à la place du cerveau, elle viendrait s'excuser pour ce qu'elle t'a dit et elle réaliserait qu'elle s'est comportée comme une crétine pendant cinq ans !

_-_J'ai une autre solution à proposer, dit lentement Remus.

Sirius haussa les sourcils, sceptique, alors que James et Peter se jetaient un regard du coin de l'œil.

_-_En fait, je pense depuis un moment que ce n'est pas Lily en elle-même qui te gène, Sirius, déclara Remus.

Un silence d'incompréhension suivit ses paroles.

_-_Tu peux t'expliquer un peu mieux ? bougonna Sirius.

_-_Je crois que ce qui te gène vraiment, ce n'est pas Lily, c'est la place qu'elle prend dans le cœur de James.

_-_Quoi ? s'exclama Sirius. Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Moi, jaloux d'Evans ?

_-_Elle a beaucoup occupé les pensées de James, ces derniers temps, rappela Remus. Si bien qu'il passait presque autant de temps avec elle qu'avec toi…

_-_Tu délires, mon pauvre !

_-_Pas tant que ça, dut admettre Peter. C'est vrai que James se prend des râteaux depuis longtemps, et avant ça ne te gênait pas…

_-_Ca ne me gênait pas pour la simple raison qu'avant, elle ne jouait pas avec ses sentiments ! se défendit Sirius.

_-_Hey, les gars, vous avez fini de faire comme si je n'étais pas là ? s'énerva James.

_-_Mais dis-leur, toi, que je ne suis pas jaloux d'Evans ! gronda Sirius. Tu crois quoi, Remus, que je suis tellement possessif que je ne veux pas que James soit bien avec la fille qu'il aime ? Ca va pas la tête, ou quoi ?

_-_Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu lui en veux comme ça ! rétorqua Remus.

_-_Mais je te l'ai dit : cette fille joue avec les sentiments de James !

_-_Peut-être qu'elle ne joue pas, tenta Peter.

_-_Dans ce cas pourquoi elle le prend et le jette selon son humeur ? s'époumona Sirius.

_-_Là est toute la question, mon cœur !

C'était Hilary qui venait de surgir de derrière l'arbre.

_-_Vous devriez parler moins fort, dit-elle, on vous entend bien et d'assez loin. Et les Maraudeurs qui se disputent, ça ne passe pas inaperçu. Ca va mieux, Jamesie ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais bu quelque chose de pas très recommandé, hier !

_-_Ouais, enfin je préfère ne plus y penser. Et toi, comment ça va ?

_-_Ca va ! Mais sans vouloir taper l'incrustation dans votre conversation, je crois que Sirius a raison. Cela dit, ce n'était pas le but de ma visite. J'ai croisé ton père dans les couloirs, James. Il m'a demandé de te transmettre ça.

La jeune fille tendit à son cousin un rouleau de parchemin cacheté au sceau des Potter avant de trouver place dans les bras de Sirius qui l'accueillit avec le sourire. S'efforçant de ne pas les voir se jeter des regards énamourés, James la saisit et se retourna afin de leur tourner le dos : il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle lise ce que son père avait voulu qu'il sache. C'était pas qu'il ne lui faisait plus confiance, mais mieux valait qu'elle reste dans l'ignorance, juste au cas où un Serpentard mal intentionné irait farfouiller dans son esprit par il ne savait quel procédé de magie noire. Il montrerait la lettre à ses amis plus tard. De toute manière, Sirius avait déjà la tête ailleurs : Hilary captait toute son attention. James sourit du coin des lèvres. En voilà un qui était heureux, au moins… Il était content pour lui. Le bonheur de Sirius contribuait à son propre bonheur. Après tout, tous deux ne faisaient qu'un, pas vrai ?

La lettre envoyée par son père était d'une brièveté troublante. De toute évidence, elle avait été rédigée à la hâte pour l'avertir de quelque chose le plus vite possible : d'ordinaire, son père prenait le soin de raconter tout en détails ce qu'il avait à dire et ses lettres étaient rarement aussi courtes.

_Mon cher James, ce n'est que le début des mauvaises nouvelles pour toi. En effet, il faut que tu saches que tout risque d'être encore plus rapide, compliqué et dangereux que prévu. J'avais demandé à un tout nouvel auror de monter la garde chez Rush, mais cet auror a été retrouvé mort dans le salon. Rush est mort lui aussi, et aucune trace de la Sphère d'Eternité. Nous avons cependant retrouvé la réponse à une lettre que Rush avait envoyée à l'un de ses correspondants et qui lui demandait de garder le socle. Je crains fort que la Sphère ne soit plus avec lui, et que le processus soit en marche. La Sphère n'est plus à la villa, ce qui me laisse supposer que l'assassin est aussi un voleur. Si nous voulons mettre à un terme à tout cela, il nous faudra donc retrouver deux hommes._

_Fais très attention à toi et si quelque chose n'anormal se passe, préviens immédiatement Dumbledore. Il sera jeudi au manoir et pourra me communiquer toutes les informations. _

_Ton père qui commence à avoir peur pour toi._

James dut relire deux fois le message avant d'en saisir tout le sens –et l'horreur. Pas parce qu'il n'était pas clair, mais parce qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à admettre le fait que tout pouvait (et avait) encore empiré, et parce qu'il était l'annonce d'évènements redoutables, à commencer par l'affaiblissement puis l'écroulement de Poudlard. Combien de temps le processus mettrait-il avant de se mettre en marche ? Une semaine, ou moins ?

Instinctivement, James leva les yeux vers l'imposant château dans lequel il avait déjà passé cinq années scolaires et demie. C'était dur de se dire que par sa propre faute, il allait peut-être finir par ressembler à un tas de ruines comme une vulgaire forteresse moldue mal bâtie. Poudlard avait tenu pendant des siècles debout, droit et fier, construit par les quatre plus grands sorciers de tous les temps. Qu'auraient-ils dit en sachant le danger à venir ? Auraient-ils pu penser que leur école accueillerait un élève comme lui, qui finirait par la mener à sa perte ?

Il lui était impossible d'imaginer le monde de la sorcellerie sans Poudlard, qui en était le berceau. L'école paraissait si forte ! Comment se la représenter autrement qu'ainsi, surplombant le grand Lac Noir et veillant sur le petit village de Pré-au-Lard ? Comment penser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde qu'à l'heure qu'il était, de minuscules fissures fendillaient peut-être déjà tout doucement ces murs de pierres autrefois solides qui abritaient des centaines d'étudiants ne se doutant de rien ?

Et pourtant, si la Sphère avait quitté son socle, c'était ce qui allait se passer. Le lendemain, le surlendemain ou après la fin de la semaine, mais inévitablement, c'était ce qui allait arriver si son père ne retrouvait pas les deux morceaux. Qui donc avait bien pu oser aller jusque dans la villa de Rush pour récupérer un tel objet ? Qui donc avait pu avoir le courage de tuer un homme comme lui pour lui voler son bien ? Et qui pouvait être l'autre homme, celui à qui Rush avait envoyé le socle ? Tant de questions auxquelles il ne pouvait apporter aucune réponse, et qui en engendraient encore d'autres : si Rush avait envoyé le socle à l'un de ses alliés, cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait de toute façon envie de détruire Poudlard, ou qu'il craignait qu'on vienne tenter de le récupérer cher lui ? Et dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avait-il pas aussi mis la Sphère en sécurité chez ce même homme ?

James ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer, et encore moins pourquoi. Deux hommes visiblement dangereux en voulaient à Poudlard au point de s'entretuer, c'était tout ce qui était sûr. Mais cela n'avait aucun sens…

_-_Alors ? s'enquit Remus.

_-_Alors on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge…

**oOo**

Quel horrible jeudi, pensa James en regardant avec ennui Ciaran faire son discours au sujet des plantes carnivores. Ce professeur ne s'arrangeait pas avec le temps, vraiment ! James ignorait s'il avait continué à s'entretenir avec Mortensen au sujet de son club (qui d'ailleurs laissait de plus en plus de monde sceptique : les élèves qui en faisaient partie étaient de plus en plus étranges et isolés, et avaient pris l'habitude de rester entre eux), mais le résultat n'en était pas visible. Sa voix était soporifique et rivalisait avec celle de Binns. Pauvres et fous étaient ceux qui devaient supporter les deux dans la même journée. Si le château s'effondrait, puisse-t-il être coincé quelque part et se faire écraser par les murs… Encore fallait-il que les murs s'effondrent, car ils semblaient encore en parfait état. La crainte de James n'en était pas moins grande, car il savait que plus le temps passait, plus le jour de la mise en marche du processus se rapprochait. Remus tentait désespérément de trouver un livre à la bibliothèque où l'on parlerait de ce phénomène, mais ses recherches étaient vaines. Sirius, lui, passait beaucoup de temps avec Hilary et dut admettre qu'en effet, Regulus et Rogue lui tournaient beaucoup autour. Et si Peter trouvait que son rôle d'oreille ambulante ne lui suffisait pas, James était bien content que l'un d'eux soit d'accord pour écouter les conversations des autres afin de vérifier que personne n'avait ressenti de secousse inexpliquée. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le faire lui-même, mais il était déjà assez occupé à surveiller de près ou de loin Nikita Kusmitchof depuis le début de la semaine. D'ailleurs, ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas toujours. Ce type, même s'il avait semblé un peu distant au départ, avait sûrement dû changer son point de vue au sujet de Lily car il passait plus de temps à la regarder qu'à faire de la magie « occidentale », comme il le disait si bien. Sa haine en était encore plus grande. Tout d'abord, c'était à cause de lui qu'elle le mettait de côté, et ensuite, il venait le narguer en allant la draguer ouvertement ! James espérait bien pouvoir trouver de quoi se venger de lui, ce soir. Car il n'avait pas oublié le rendez-vous que Rogue et Regulus lui avaient donné. Ce serait dans quelques heures, à la Tête du Sanglier… James y était allé assez de fois le soir (ce ne serait pas étonnant que son père ait demandé à Mrs Rosmerta de le surveiller la nuit) pour savoir que les sorciers qui le fréquentaient n'étaient pas recommandables. Il ne serait pas étonné si en suivant Kusmitchof jusqu'au village, il croise un ou deux mangemorts ou aspirants à le devenir à un angle de rue. Ce que Rogue et Regulus avaient à lui dire était sûrement confidentiel pour qu'ils préfèrent aller à la Tête du Sanglier plutôt qu'aux Trois Balais… Sans oublier que la présence de la belle et jeune Madame Rosmerta suffisait généralement à ramener au pub la clientèle masculine… Mais non, les deux Serpentard préféraient se rendre dans le vieux bar puant et mal famé pour faire à Kusmitchof leurs petites révélations… Voilà qui avait de quoi attiser sa curiosité !

_-_Regardez comment me fixe le petit Servilo ! marmonna Sirius sans aucune discrétion.

James posa son attention sur le Serpentard qui détourna les yeux en sentant quatre regards ne le quittaient plus. Néanmoins, le petit sourire narquois de son visage ne s'effaça pas. James n'aimait pas du tout quand il souriait comme cela. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, lui et Sirius s'étaient retrouvés affublés de longs cheveux dégoûtants impossibles à couper sans une paire de tenailles bien solides. On avait dû aller réquisitionner celle de Hagrid pour leur en débarrasser, mais à cette époque, Lily était aussi presque mauvaise avec eux que le Servilo lui-même : elle n'était revenue que vingt minutes plus tard, l'air de rien, et avait déclaré qu'elle avait dû attendre Hagrid avant de lui emprunter son outils, par pure politesse. James avait appris par la suite que le garde-chasse n'avait pas quitté sa cabane de l'après-midi.

_-_Il prépare quelque chose, c'est certain, murmura inutilement Peter.

_-_C'est pas nouveau, de toute façon, répondit James sans cesser de fixer Rogue.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir lire dans ses pensées et découvrir la vérité une bonne fois pour toutes. Ces derniers temps, ils ne s'en étaient pas beaucoup pris à lui, et Servilus lui-même ne s'en était pas pris à eux. Eux, c'était compréhensible : entre la pleine lune, les révélations, la dague volée et leurs petites amies respectives (ce n'était malheureusement pas son cas : lui n'avait hérité que des problèmes et des révélations) ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps, mais Rogue ? Il aurait dû tenter de les atteindre. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Etait-il lui aussi trop occupé avec autre chose ? Ou bien avec quelqu'un d'autre… Ce qui le rendait d'autant plus dangereux. S'il avait le soutien de Voldemort, il pouvait tout tenter. En revanche, s'il avait eu le soutien de Rush…

James eut un sourire carnassier. Finalement, mieux valait que Rush ait été son maître, et que l'assassin de l'homme politique s'en prenne à tous ses alliés. Comme ça, plus de Servilo…

_-_J'espère seulement qu'il n'a pas embarqué Regulus avec lui, souhaita Sirius.

_-_Je pensais qu'au contraire, ça t'aurait amusé de te battre contre lui ! dit gaiement Peter.

Le regard noir que son ami lui jeta suffit à faire disparaître sa joie.

_-_Le pire, c'est que j'ai l'impression que Regulus s'intéresse à Hilary, poursuivit Sirius. Et elle aussi, elle a cette impression. J'ai peur que Rogue ne se serve de ses sentiments pour mieux le manipuler…

_-_Finalement, tu ne le détestes pas tant que ça, ton frère, Sirius ! nota Gwenog, assise à côté de Remus.

L'air de rien, elle les regarda à tour de rôle comme s'il était tout à fait normal qu'elle participe à leur conversation.

_-_Gwen, reprocha gentiment James, ta curiosité te perdra…

_-_A ce stade-là, ce n'est pas de la curiosité, c'est de l'instinct de survie, plaisanta Gwenog. Vous voulez que je fasse quoi ? Que j'écoute le prof ? Que je reste regarder Hilary se faire allumer par Avery ?

_-_Que tu discutes avec Lily ! proposa Remus.

Là, Gwenog éclata carrément de rire.

_-_J'ai essayé de discuter avec elle, mais il se trouve que la belle et innocente petite Lily ne voulait pas me répondre tellement ce que vous disiez était intéressant…

_-_Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les quatre garçons d'une même voix.

Lily imita son amie et rit à son tour.

_-_Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Mais ce que raconte Ciaran est tellement inintéressant que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher…

_-_De toute façon, tu ne peux jamais t'empêcher, soupira Sirius.

_-_Exactement, admit-elle contre toute attente, et d'ailleurs je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de présenter mes excuses à James.

James vit Lily se tourner vers lui et le fixer droit dans les yeux.

_-_J'ai agi comme une idiote, et j'en suis sincèrement désolée, James. Je te demande pardon.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, incapable de répondre dans l'immédiat. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle lui parlait en le regardant comme ça, et encore moins pour lui faire des excuses. Rêvait-il encore ? Allait-elle encore lui faire comprendre quelques jours plus tard qu'il s'était fait des illusions ? Il n'était pas certain de vouloir prendre à nouveau ce genre de risques.

_-_Ce n'est pas toujours aussi simple que ça, de pardonner, dit-il seulement.

_-_Je sais. Mais je voulais que tu le saches quand même. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me pardonner tout de suite, mais… le jour où tu seras prêt, et bien… disons que je veux bien reprendre là où on en était.

_-_Et on en était où ?

James fit mine de réfléchir.

_-_A une amitié forcée et pas naturelle, c'est ça ? rétorqua-t-il. Je préfère te prévenir tout de suite : si l'autre jour je n'étais pas moi-même, aujourd'hui je ne le suis pas plus.

_-_Et bien peut-être que finalement, tu étais toi-même l'autre jour, alors… répondit Lily d'une voix douce. Mais que moi, en revanche, je n'ai pas su ouvrir les yeux…

James et Sirius se regardèrent du coin de l'œil. Il était évident que Sirius ne croyait pas un mot des paroles de Lily. Son regard fuit donc aussitôt vers Hilary, qui avait sans doute envoyé balader ses prétendants pour mieux se concentrer sur la scène : elle tuait Lily des yeux.

_-_Je crois que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour en discuter, soupira James. On en reparle ce soir.

James ne jugea pas utile de préciser qu'ils en reparleraient le soir avant une certaine heure : même pour une conversation avec elle, il ne raterait sa filature. Kusmitchof allait voir ce qu'il allait voir –ou pas, puisqu'il se munirait de sa cape d'invisibilité…

_-_Ok, ce soir. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on remette tout en ordre, toi et moi…

James hocha la tête et s'efforça de sourire. Cependant, il ne laissa rien paraître des battements de son cœur. Alors comme ça, tout allait repartir ? Il pria intérieurement pour que cette fois, rien ne vienne perturber leur relation. L'espoir revenait…

_-_Tu m'avais dit que tu m'expliquerais les principes de la magie occidentale, Lily… rappela une voix grave d'homme.

Tous sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers Kusmitchof. James se demanda s'il écoutait lui aussi leur conversation depuis le début, et eut envie de le frapper en pensant que par sa faute, sa discussion en tête à tête avec Lily serait peut-être remise à plus tard. Saleté de soviétique… Restait plus qu'à espérer de toutes ses forces qu'il trouverait quelque chose pour le coincer suite à son entretien avec Rogue…

_-_Ah, euh, oui, j'avais oublié… bredouilla Lily en rougissant.

James attendit le moment fatidique où elle repoussait leur conversation, mais il ne vint pas. Au lieu de cela, elle soupira et se tourna vers Kusmitchof, l'air profondément agacée.

_-_Je crois que tu te fiches complètement de la magie occidentale, rétorqua-t-il, et que tu fais semblant de t'y intéresser uniquement pour pouvoir passer du temps avec moi. Je me trompe ?

_-_Dans le cas contraire, je ne vois pas où est le mal, se défendit le soviétique. Je ne fais que passer du temps avec une jolie fille dans le but de la séduire…

Pour ponctuer ses dires, il saisit la main de Lily qui la retira aussitôt, rouge de colère.

_-_Je ne crois pas t'avoir permis ! gronda-t-elle.

James dut user de toute sa bonne volonté pour ne pas lui sauter de dessus. Ce soviétique osait…

_-_Il n'est pas question de permission, Lily, déclara Kusmitchof. Chez moi, une fille doit se faire un honneur d'être abordée par un homme !

_-_Mais ici tu n'es pas chez toi, espèce de bouffon ! rétorqua Gwenog. Alors si je te revois une seule autre fois faire un geste comme celui-là, tu auras mon poing dans la figure !

_-_Et le mien par la même occasion, renchérit James. C'est clair ?

_-_La fille appartient au premier homme qui la repère, grinça Kusmitchof.

_-_En l'occurrence, moi, même si je n'aurais jamais le culot de prétendre que Lily est mienne.

James repoussa loin dans sa tête le souvenir de la fois où il l'avait justement crié haut et fort suite à une altercation avec la jeune fille.

_-_A condition que l'on puisse te considérer comme un homme, et pas seulement comme un gamin, n'est-ce pas ? Car j'ai bien le sentiment que Lily recherche quelqu'un de plus mature que toi…

_-_Mais de moins prétentieux que toi, Nikita, cassa la jeune fille.

A ce moment, la sonnerie retentit et Kusmitchof s'en alla directement, jetant des regards noirs à quiconque osait l'observer.

**oOo**

_-_Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais ma défense, tout à l'heure, dut admettre James après une profonde inspiration.

A côté de lui, Lily ne semblait pas du tout se soucier du sac qu'il avait sur les épaules malgré la fin des cours. Tous deux avançaient au bord du lac dans un calme incontestable : le couvre-feu était passé depuis bien longtemps et ils n'avançaient plus qu'à la lumière de la lune décroissante.

_-_J'avais envie de me faire pardonner, admit Lily, et j'avoue que Kusmitchof commence sérieusement à me gonfler. J'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais me débarrasser de lui !

_-_Ca veut dire que je te sers de prétexte ? demanda James en sachant quelle serait la réponse.

Le sourire de Lily depuis le début de leur promenade ne permettait aucun doute.

_-_Bien sûr que non ! répondit-elle. Mais ça tombe très bien, c'est tout ! C'est drôle, c'est moi qui devais me faire pardonner et c'est toi qui me rends service…

_-_Rien ne se passe jamais vraiment comme on le voudrait, déclara James en se souvenant de la fois où son père lui avait dit cela pour il ne savait plus quelle raison.

_-_Oui, ce doit être cela… Quoiqu'il en soit, je tenais vraiment à m'excuser pour mon comportement. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de vouloir à tout prix qu'on ne se voie plus, car j'avoue que je commençais à te trouver gentil… Il est vrai que tu ne l'étais pas autant avec tout le monde et que par moments, tes défauts ressortaient, mais…

Elle haussa les épaules.

_-_Je vais honnête avec toi. Si j'ai fais ça, je crois que c'est justement parce que je commençais à vraiment t'apprécier, ce qui était très nouveau pour moi. Et comme tout ce qui est nouveau, ça fait parfois un peu peur… Là, en l'occurrence, c'était encore incroyable à mes yeux que James Potter et moi puissions bien nous entendre, alors j'ai douté…

_-_Pour rien, précisa James.

_-_Sans doute, oui… avoua Lily. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai tendance à me méfier de toi quand tu es trop gentil… Enfin si, je sais très bien pourquoi ! ajouta-t-elle avec malice.

James sentit l'amusement de sa voix mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de baisser les yeux vers ses chaussures à l'allusion à son ancien comportement.

_-_James Potter qui baisse les yeux devant une fille, se moqua gentiment Lily. C'est bien la première fois que je vois ça !

_Pas n'importe quelle fille_, songea James. Quand elle se montrait gentille avec lui, Lily était deux fois plus attirante…

_-_Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne t'en veux pas pour l'année dernière, garantit-t-elle. Tu as vu comment j'ai agis avec toi, récemment ? Ca n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Un petit peu, mais pas beaucoup…

James sourit.

_-_Alors on est quitte ? s'enquit-il.

_-_Ouais, je crois !

_-_Donc tu ne m'en voudras pas si je casse la g… la figure de Kusmitchof ?

_-_Ca dépendra de la façon et de la raison pour laquelle tu la lui casseras, répondit seulement Lily, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

_-_La raison, je crois que tu la connais, murmura James en désirant qu'elle ne l'entende pas.

Cependant, le sourire de la jeune fille s'évanouit, signe qu'elle avait parfaitement entendu.

_-_Si tu te mets à détruire tous ceux qui tentent de me draguer, tu n'es pas sorti de l'auberge… fit-elle remarquer. Alors ne laisse pas la tentation venir. Ce serait le meilleur moyen de me décevoir…

_-_Mais Kusmitchof n'est pas comme les autres, dit James avec sérieux. Que tu sortes avec McCartee, ok, à la limite, mais ne sors jamais avec Kusmitchof.

_-_Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le détestes tant que ça. Il me colle, c'est certain, mais il n'a fait de mal à personne.

_-_Pour le moment, précisa James. _Pour le moment_ il n'a fait de mal à personne…

Lily fronça les sourcils.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? questionna-t-elle, soucieuse. Tu sais quelque chose sur lui ?

James hésita entre lui révéler ce qu'il savait et se taire. Lily était digne de confiance mais il n'avait aucune idée de la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir. Et Sirius risquait de le prendre très mal, s'il lui révélait la vérité, ce qui était compréhensible : elle venait à peine de lui présenter ses excuses que déjà, elle devrait être au courant ?

Néanmoins, il était évident qu'il en avait déjà trop dit. Lily était curieuse et ne cesserait de lui poser des questions à ce sujet. Et puis c'était Lily, pas une truande qui allait tout répéter au premier venu…

_-_James, si tu sais quelque chose, il faut le dire, insista-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se décida sur un coup de tête. Il voulait que Lily lui fasse confiance ? Alors il allait lui-même lui montrer que _lui_, il lui faisait confiance. Ce serait sûrement un bon début, qui lui ferait certainement ouvrir les yeux sur le fait qu'il n'était pas un comédien. Oui, s'il voulait que les choses évoluent avec elle, il fallait qu'elle sache que pour lui, elle était vraiment comme une amie…

_-_Tu as quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

_-Quoi_ ?

La grimace de Lily lui fit réaliser à quel point il avait manqué de tact. Se maudissant pour sa stupidité, il reprit plus intelligemment :

_-_Ce soir, Kusmitchof a rendez-vous avec Rogue et Regulus. Pour des raisons qui sont miennes, je suis persuadé que leurs intentions sont mauvaises, et j'ai l'intention de les suivre pour découvrir ce qu'ils manigancent.

Le visage de Lily reprit un peu de consistance.

_-_Les suivre où ? s'enquit-elle.

_-_A Pré-au-Lard, répondit James. A la Tête du Sanglier, plus précisément. C'est leur lieu de rendez-vous.

_-_A la Tête du… s'étrangla Lily. James, tu ne vas quand même pas aller là-bas en pleine nuit ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les personnes qui y vont ne sont pas très fréquentables !

_-_C'est justement pour ça qu'il faut que j'y aille ! s'exclama James. Je sais qu'ils ont quelque chose derrière la tête, et ils essayent d'y mêler Kusmitchof. Et s'il rentre dans leur jeu…

_-_Si tu y vas, j'y vais aussi, dit fermement Lily. Je ne te laisserai pas y aller seul.

_-_Alors je veux que tu me promettes de ne rien dire ce que nous découvrirons, à personne. Pas même à Gwenog…

_-_Je ne peux cacher de telles choses à Gwen.

_-_Tu ne lui diras rien, persista James. Rien du tout !

_-_Non, James, non ! s'énerva Lily. Tu aurais accepté de garder le silence face à Sirius, à ma place ?

_-_Ca n'a rien à voir ! Là il s'agit de…

_-_Ca a tout à voir ! Gwenog est pour moi ce que Sirius est pour toi. Ca devrait suffire à te faire comprendre…

James soupira. Elle marquait un point : jamais il n'aurait caché une telle vérité à Sirius. Pouvait-il la laisser raconter un tel mensonge à Gwenog ? Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il était très bien placé pour savoir ce qu'était la vraie amitié, celle pour qui on était prêt à tout et même au pire. Si sa Gwen à elle était son Sirius à lui, alors il accepterait…

_-_Dans ce cas promets moi que vous gardez le secret, murmura-t-il.

_-_Je te le promets. J'ai déjà assez compromis notre amitié pour reprendre un tel risque de te perdre…

Le cœur de James bondit dans sa poitrine. C'était Lily Evans qui lui disait cela ? Impossible… Pourtant, il espérait tellement ne pas avoir rêvé ! Que pour une fois, elle lui ait vraiment avoué qu'elle tenait à lui, comme dans ses songes les plus fous –et les plus douloureux… Mais se pouvait-il qu'elle soit sincère ? Elle l'avait rejeté tant de fois pour finalement réaliser qu'il avait de l'importance pour elle ? C'était dur à croire…

Ses doutes durent se lire sur son visage car Lily le fit s'arrêter en lui prenant le bras. Son regard fut pénétrant, comme si elle essayait d'infiltrer ses pensées.

_-_Je te le jure, James. J'ai appris à découvrir un autre garçon, cette année. Par fierté, j'ai refusé de l'admettre bien des fois, mais pas celle-là. Tu n'es plus le même, mais tu as changé en bien. S'il y a une seule chose que je puisse faire pour te prouver ma sincérité…

James la fit taire en déposant son doigt sur sa bouche. Ses pensées étaient à la fois embrouillées et très claires. S'il avait écouté son cœur, il l'aurait embrassée sans hésitation, mais la raison lui soufflait de ne pas tout gâcher par un tel geste. Demain était un autre jour… Alors autant faire en sorte que cet autre jour ressemble à celui-ci. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il lui faisait presque mal, mais son cerveau fonctionnait encore parfaitement. Ne pas céder à ses sentiments. Agir avec sagesse… Et surtout, ne rien gâcher et ne rien perdre de cet instant magique…

Les portes du château s'ouvrirent et deux silhouettes apparurent au seuil de la porte. Elles semblèrent hésiter, puis se mirent à courir en direction du portail marquant l'entrée de l'école. James sut que c'était le moment.

_-_Il y a une chose que tu peux faire, Lily, murmura-t-il en lui lâchant le bras à contrecœur pour retirer la cape d'invisibilité de son sac.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et le regarda faire sans un mot.

_-_M'accompagner à la Tête du Sanglier, acheva-t-il.

_-_James, on ne peut pas y aller si tard ! Il nous arrivera forcément quelque chose ! supplia Lily.

James, la cape entre les genoux, lui prit les deux mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_-_Tu viens de me dire que j'avais changé ! Tu me fais confiance, maintenant, non ?

_-_Ca n'a rien à v… répondit Lily d'une petite voix.

_-_Tu as confiance en moi ? interrompit James d'une voix pressante.

_-_Oui…

_-_Alors je te promets qu'il n'arrivera rien…

Lily hésita puis abaissa son regard sur la cape d'invisibilité.

_-_Alors là est le grand secret des Maraudeurs, murmura-t-elle. J'avoue que je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus impressionnant, genre des supers pouvoirs de métamorphose pour changer votre apparence…

_-_Dans ce cas tu ne seras pas déçue, dit James en souriant.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Pour rien ! Allez viens…

Il les couvrit de la cape et prit lui-même la direction du grand portail que Rogue et Regulus venaient d'atteindre, Lily à ses talons.

_-_Dis-moi si je marche trop vite. Il ne faut pas qu'on te voie.

_-_Je dois être complètement folle pour t'accompagner, marmonna Lily.

_-_Tu peux toujours faire demi-tour, mais tu devras me trouver une autre preuve de ta sincérité, alors ! J'ai justement deux devoirs de potions à rendre pour demain…

_-_Là, tu rêves ! Slughorn reconnaîtrait aussitôt mon écriture !

_-_Alors tais-toi et avance. Tu as fait la paix, tu assumes…

_-_Et si on se fait prendre à notre retour ? s'enquit Lily

_-_On sera collé quelques heures, dit simplement James. Pas de quoi en faire un drame !

_-_Collé ? Mais je suis préfète ! McGonagall m'en voudrait à mort !

_-_Ca nous ferait au moins un point commun !

James se força à ne pas éclater de rire. S'ils étaient trop bruyants, ils risqueraient d'être repérés par les Serpentard, et c'était la dernière chose dont ils avaient envie. Cependant, la réaction de Lily avait de quoi l'amuser.

_-_Ce n'est pas drôle, James ! Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver en retenue !

_-_Moi non plus, en première année, je n'en avais pas envie, mais on finit par s'y faire !

Il s'arrêta net quand les portes du château se rouvrirent. C'était Kusmitchof qui suivait les traces de ses deux camarades, emmitouflé dans une épaisse cape de voyage.

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? chuchota Lily.

_-_Je te l'ai dit : il a rendez-vous.

_-_Pas Nikita, Ciaran ! s'exclama Lily en montrant du doigt le professeur de botanique. Regarde, lui aussi il se dirige vers Pré-au-Lard !

James fronça les sourcils. Elle disait vrai. Ciaran se rapprochait de plus en plus du portail, progressant entre eux et Kusmitchof. Les deux Serpentard, eux, avaient déjà quitté l'enceinte de Poudlard et s'éloignaient vers le village sans se soucier du monde derrière eux.

_-_Il va nous voir ! s'apeura Lily. James, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

James lui intima de se taire et de rester calme. Il lui prit la main pour l'apaiser et, immobile comme une statue, la respiration très lente et inaudible, il laissa le professeur passer devant eux sans qu'ils se fassent repérer. Lily esquissa alors un geste pour repartir vers le portail, mais James il retint : il attendit que Kusmitchof passe lui aussi devant eux, et ne se remit en marche qu'une fois avoir laissé une bonne distance entre eux.

Lily relâcha sa respiration, le corps tendu. James estima qu'il était temps de la lâcher.

_-_Je vais tout faire rater, se désola la jeune fille. Tu l'as dit toi-même : n'est pas maraudeur qui veut. Moi je ne suis qu'une préfète ! C'est la première fois que je sors après le couvre-feu !

_-_Si tu veux rentrer, je ne te retiens pas, assura James. Je considère que le petit bout de chemin que t'es forcée à faire me suffit à te croire. Je peux continuer tout seul… J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de sorties nocturnes.

Lily respira profondément.

_-_Non, ça ira. J'irai jusqu'au bout. Je te dois bien ça… Et puis, j'ai confiance en toi, donc tout ira bien…

James lui sourit gentiment.

_-_Viens, lui dit-il.

Son cœur se remit à battre très fort. Lily était bel et bien sincère…

Le chemin menant à Pré-au-Lard ne lui avait jamais semblé si long. Les yeux rivés sur Ciaran, il s'efforçait de ne pas aller trop vite, pour que Lily puisse suivre ses pas sans devoir se fatiguer à marcher trop rapidement. C'était étrange que ce professeur sorte à une telle heure. Il aurait plutôt pensé qu'à partir de vingt-deux heures, il était couché et presque endormi. Mais visiblement, les apparences étaient trompeuses… Allait-il rejoindre les trois élèves à la Tête du Sanglier ? Avait-il lui aussi quelque chose à voir de près ou de loin avec soit Rush, soit Voldemort ?

Mais il s'avéra que Ciaran termina sa route à la poste, sur le point de fermer.

_-_Au moins ses intentions sont bonnes, se rassura Lily à voix basse.

_-_Ne tire pas de conclusions trop vite, réfuta James. S'il envoie du courrier à cette heure et avec un hibou de la poste, je ne crois pas que ce soit un si bon signe que ça…

_-_A qui crois-tu qu'il écrit ? demanda Lily, anxieuse.

_-_Je n'en sais strictement rien… Mais ce n'est pas le but de notre sortie. Il faut retrouver la Tête du Sanglier… et dans le noir, ça ne va être simple…

_-_Ah si ! s'exclama Lily avec pour la première fois un semblant de gaieté dans la voix. Suis-moi !

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient devant la porte du bar, d'où régnait déjà une ambiance bien arrosée.

_-_Comment tu as fait ? demanda James, stupéfait qu'elle puisse connaître mieux que lui où se trouvaient les endroits mal famés de Pré-au-Lard.

_-_Ce n'était pas bien dur, avoua Lily. L'année dernière, avec Gwen, Alice et Hestia, on venait toujours boire à la Tête du Sanglier. Exprès pour ne pas tomber sur vous…

James ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

_-Quoi_ ?

_-_Ouais. C'était une idée de moi, bien entendu, mais seule Gwenog protestait.

Elle pouffa de rire devant l'air déconfit de James, éclairé par la lanterne accrochée à la porte.

_-_Bon, on rentre ? questionna-t-elle, amusée.

James préféra ne rien dire quand il poussa la porte d'entrée avec mille précautions. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et une odeur de vieilles chèvres lui chatouilla les narines. Il repéra rapidement les trois garçons, qui avaient choisi une table au fond de la salle, derrière un groupe de sorciers ivres se chamaillant pour une ridicule bourse exposée devant eux.

_-_Il va falloir être très, très prudents, murmura James à l'oreille de Lily. Nous ne devons rentrer en collision avec personne…

_-_Et c'est faisable, ça ? rétorqua la jeune fille, sceptique. Tu as vu le monde qu'il y a ?

_-_N'est pas Maraudeur qui veut, répondit James. On a connu pire, avec Sirius… Il va juste falloir rentrer un peu le ventre jusqu'au coin de la salle, là-bas. Tu le vois ?

Lily acquiesça.

_-_Alors on est parti…

James lui reprit le bras et la guida, slalomant savamment entre les tables, les chaises et les clients un peu trop joyeux pour que ce soit naturel. A deux reprises, il manqua de percuter un homme grand et mince qui n'allait pas droit, et son pied cogna dans la jambe de bois d'une sorcière au visage couvert de verrues, mais ils réussirent à s'en sortir sans aucun problème : la sorcière accusa le gobelin de la table d'à côté et une bataille éclata, leur laissant le temps de s'éloigner. Finalement, ils atteignirent le coin et purent se concentrer sur la conversation de Rogue, Regulus et Kusmitchof, à environ un mètre d'eux.

_-_…devenir esclave, disait le soviétique. Dans mon pays, un seul homme peut se faire appeler Maître : le grand Stoninkov, qui dirige tous les sorciers soviétiques. Pas de sous-Maître ou d'homme qui fait régner la terreur.

_-_Il ne s'agit pas de cela, soupira Rogue. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres deviendra le chef de l'Etat d'ici peu. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Tu as tout à gagner en le rejoignant dès maintenant. Il n'aura pas oublié ceux qui l'ont aidé…

_-_Mais qu'est-ce que je devrai faire, si je le rejoins ? demanda Kusmitchof.

_-_Au début, juste une chose : tuer un homme qui se moque de lui depuis trop longtemps, répondit Regulus.

_-_Et pourquoi est-ce que vous ne le faites pas vous-même ?

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel James et Lily échangèrent un regard inquiet.

_-_Il se trouve que Regulus n'en a pas le courage, dit Rogue.

_-_Et toi ?

_-Moi_ ?

Rogue ricana.

_-_Moi je dois faire quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui a été très important pour notre Maître, bien que désormais elle ne serve plus à grand chose… Pour le moment, tout du moins.

_-_Et c'est quoi, cette chose ?

_-_Rejoins-nous et tu le sauras, répliqua Regulus.

_-_Ce chantage ne marche pas avec moi, dit froidement Kusmitchof. Tuer un mec, ce n'est pas une chose qu'on fait à la légère. Je veux bien le faire si vous me dites tout et que j'y vois un intérêt.

_-_Mais si nous te disons tout et que tu n'y vois pas d'intérêt, nous serons démasqués, ricana Rogue, alors ne compte pas sur nous.

_-_Bon, ok. C'est qui, ce mec, déjà ?

_-_Nous ne te le dirons pas ici, se désola Regulus. Les murs ont des oreilles, tu comprends… Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il est du côté de Rush, et que notre Maître trouve qu'il se moque de lui. Et s'il y a une chose qu'il déteste, c'est bien qu'on lui manque de respect. Vois-tu, nous faisons croire à cet homme depuis le début de l'année que nous sommes de son côté, et par conséquent avec Rush. Mais en fait, nous ne sommes pas pour Rush et nous nous contentons de l'espionner. Ce que nous avons déjà rapporté à notre Maître a suffi à lui donner l'envie de le buter lui et Rush. Mais ça, il ne le sait pas…

_-_Je crois que votre histoire est beaucoup trop compliquée pour moi, avoua Kusmitchof. Désolé, mais c'est non. Je n'ai aucune envie de tuer un homme pour quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. A vrai dire, je n'ai aucune envie de tout un homme tout court.

_-_Ce n'est pas compliqué ! assura Rogue. Accepte et nous t'expliquerons tout, et alors tu comprendras mieux.

_-_Non, c'est non. Je ne sais pas qui je dois tuer, je ne sais pas pour qui, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, alors ne comptez pas sur moi.

Kusmitchof finit sa chope de bierraubeurre et se leva, mais Rogue l'attrapa par le col, l'air menaçant. James sentit Lily se serrer un peu plus contre lui, tendue.

_-_Tu ne devrais pas adopter cette attitude avec moi, conseilla le soviétique. Je te mettrais KO en moins d'une minute.

_-_Si tu parles, le Maître te tuera, c'est clair ? menaça Rogue. Tu refuses, c'est ton problème, mais si tu révèles nos intentions…

_-_Je ne sais rien de vos intentions, de toute façon, marmonna Kusmitchof. Vous devez tuer un homme qui s'est moqué de votre Maître, et je n'en sais pas plus. Et toute façon, je vais être honnête avec vous : je n'ai aucune envie de me mêler à vos affaires d'occidentaux.

Le soviétique se dégagea de la prise du Serpentard et s'en alla en direction de la sortie. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait disparu dans l'air frais de la nuit et Rogue s'était rassis, dépité.

_-_Tu n'aurais pas dû être aussi agressif avec lui, reprocha Regulus. Maintenant, ça va être à moi de le faire, et tu sais que je n'ai pas envie de le tuer…

_-_Tu as peur, Reg', constata Rogue. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Ca te perdra, tu sais ! Il faut oser, dans la vie ! Tu devais buter Hilary Potter pour lui montrer qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû sortir avec ton frangin, et tu ne l'as pas fait ! Ca fait deux fois, Reg ! Deux fois que tu te dégonfles !

_-_C'est facile à dire, protesta Regulus, toi tu n'as qu'à guider la petite déjà vachement docile, et maintenant que la dague a été volée, tu n'as à moitié plus rien à faire ! Dis, Severus, tu pourrais le faire à ma place ! Tu n'as pas peur de tuer, toi !

_-_Non, non et non ! C'est ton boulot ! Moi, je vais le faire pour Hilary, si tu veux, mais pas pour l'autre vieux moche ! Il faut que tu apprennes à aller au-delà de toi-même, Reg' !

_-_Et si tu me laissais Hilary et que tu prenais…

_-_Non ! coupa Rogue. Je sais que très bien que tu ne la tuerais pas ! Et puis comme ça, je serai fier d'avoir été celui ayant détruit une partie du cœur de Potter !

James sentit sa tête tourner. Hilary était en réel danger… Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-on désirer voir sa petite Hilary morte ? Il manqua de basculer en arrière, l'esprit embrouillé. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Hilary ? Parce qu'elle sortait avec Sirius ? Mais c'était stupide ! Elle n'avait rien demandé à personne ! Et Rogue qui allait la tuer !

Lily lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes et lui fit signe de s'éloigner. Mais James refusa de bouger. Il fallait qu'il reste, qu'il sache ce qu'ils désiraient lui faire…

_-_Allez, franchement, Reg', c'est comme en amour : la première fois c'est la plus dure, après ça va tout seul !

_-_Ne parle pas d'amour, rétorqua Regulus, tu n'aimes personne ! La seule femme que tu as aimé, c'était ta mère, mais elle est morte, alors tais-toi !

Rogue sembla s'énerver.

_-_Oui, elle est morte, et c'est pour la venger que je fais tout ça ! Alors si tu refuses de coopérer avec moi et le Maître, je te tuerai aussi !

_-_Je suis le seul ami que tu n'aies jamais eu. Tu ne me tueras pas !

Rogue dut s'admettre qu'il avait raison, car il soupira et se radoucit.

_-_C'est pour ton bien que je le dis, Reg'… Une fois que Rush et lui auront été tué, tout sera beaucoup plus simple. L'école, sur le point de se détruire, permettra au Maître d'atteindre le pouvoir, et tous les moldus seront tués !

_-_Je veux qu'on rentre, dit soudain Regulus. J'ai besoin de réfléchir…

_-_Alors viens. On n'a pas eu Kusmitchof, mais tous les deux, on est aussi fort que si on l'avait eu. Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps, maintenant, et il faut vraiment que tu t'acquittes de ta mission…

Regulus hocha la tête tout en se levant. Rogue avala une dernière gorgée de ce qui semblait être du Whisky Pur Feu (visiblement, Rogue avait déjà atteint la majorité) et tous deux suivirent les traces de Kusmitchof vers la porte de sortie.

James et Lily restèrent un instant là, immobiles et silencieux, absorbant avec peine ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. James ne parvenaient pas y croire. Ce qu'il avait appris en espionnant les trois jeunes hommes dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Rogue et Regulus agissaient pour Voldemort en personne, et désiraient tuer quelqu'un. Qui, il n'en savait rien, mais les jours de cette personne étaient comptés. Rogue en avait ensorcelée une autre dans le but de lui voler sa dague. Alors comme ça, c'était lui qui était derrière tout ça… Il avait ensorcelé quelqu'un afin qu'il entre dans son dortoir et lui vole la dague… Qui donc à Gryffondor pouvait trahir des signes de soumission totale ?

Son cœur cessa de battre. Il n'y avait qu'une seule petite fille qui correspondait au profil. Gerry Bones…

_-_Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici le plus vite possible, dit précipitamment James.

Sans plus se soucier des risques qu'il prenait en se découvrant, il sortit de sous la cape et courut presque vers la porte de sortie, Lily à ses talons, toujours invisible.

_-_James ! appela la jeune fille une fois qu'ils furent sortis du pub. James, qu'est-ce qui te prend !

_-_Viens, il faut qu'on rentre ! s'exclama James. Tu as entendu comme moi : premièrement, Hilary est plus en danger que ce que je pensais, deuxièmement, Gerry Bones est ensorcelée et troisièmement, Regulus doit tuer quelqu'un ! Je dois absolument avertir Sirius !

_-_Mais ils sont peut-être encore dans les parages ! s'époumona Lily alors qu'il partait en courant vers le château. Il faut attendre un peu !

James s'arrêta.

_-_Je tiens à Hilary à peu près autant que je tiens à toi, Lily, lui dit-il. Ca devrait suffire à te faire comprendre ce que je ressens en ce moment…

_-_Justement ! Si tu m'aimes, tu restes ici et on réfléchit ensemble à la meilleure solution ! D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il faut que nous allions prévenir Dumbledore ! C'est le seul capable de tout arrêter !

_-_Il n'est pas là ce soir, se souvint James.

_-Quoi_ ?

_-_Mon père m'a dit qu'il serait chez moi, répéta James.

_-_Alors il faut en parler au professeur McGonagall !

_-_Tu plaisantes ? Elle attachera plus d'importance au fait que nous soyons sortis si tard qu'à ce que nous avons entendu ! Non, crois-moi, il faut qu'on rentre, Lily. Qu'on trouve Nikita pour savoir s'il sait autre chose et qu'on mette Hilary en sûreté. Ensuite, oui, on pourra prévenir quelqu'un. Mais pas tout de suite… Ce qui se passe est très grave. L'école est sur le point d'être détruite, et si Rogue et Regulus disent vrai, bientôt Voldemort triomphera.

_-_Mais comment peux-tu être sûr qu'ils n'ont rien exagéré ?

_-_N'est pas Maraudeur qui veut, Lily… Je sais des choses que tu ignores…

La lumière de la lanterne du pub doubla l'expression d'anxiété de Lily.

_-_Tu es sérieux ? Ce qui va se passer est vraiment si grave ? s'enquit-elle.

_-_Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour rire avec ça…

_-_Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_-_Je te l'ai dit : pour le moment, on rentre et on essaie de trouver Kusmitchof. Ensuite, Sirius ira mettre Hilary à l'abri. Moi, j'irai au manoir voir mon père et tout lui expliquer.

_-_Et moi ?

James soupira.

_-_Si j'écoutais mon cœur, je te dirais de rester à l'abri, mais je doute que tu en aies l'intention…

_-_Je n'en ai pas l'intention, en effet, certifia Lily.

_-_Mais tu ne peux rien faire sans savoir toute l'histoire. Tu demanderas à Remus de t'expliquer.

_-_Et Peter ?

James l'avait oublié et dut admettre qu'il n'avait aucun rôle pour son ami.

_-_En fait, je crois que Peter est depuis longtemps dépassé par les évènements, soupira-t-il. Il y des fois où il est un peu niais sur les bords. Et il y a même des fois où il ne l'est pas _que_ sur les bords…

_-_Je croyais que n'était pas Maraudeur qui voulait ?

_-_Peter partage avec nous un secret qui nous unit à jamais, répondit James. Ca suffit à faire de lui un Maraudeur… Viens, on a assez perdu de temps…

_-Attention _! hurla Lily.

James n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un le percuta de plein fouet et il tomba à terre, à moitié assommé par les deux chocs consécutifs. Une seconde plus tard, il sentait la pointe d'une baguette magique se pointer sur sa gorge.

_-_Si tu bouges, je le bute ! cria l'agresseur à l'adresse de Lily.

James réalisa avec horreur que c'était Regulus Black. Où il avait laissé Rogue, il n'en savait rien, mais il semblait bel et bien seul.

_-_Vas-t'en ! Allez, dégage ! dédaigna le Serpentard.

_-_Fais ce qu'il te dit ! ordonna James. Fuis et fais ce qu'on a prévu !

_-_Je ne te laisse pas ! lança Lily d'une petite voix.

_-_Vas-t'en, répéta James. Il ne me fera pas de mal, je le sais !

Lily sembla hésiter mais finit par obéir. Elle partit à toute allure vers le château, ne se retournant qu'une seule fois vers James, qui mit tous ses espoirs en elle. Bien sûr, Regulus ne lui ferait pas de mal : il n'était qu'en quatrième année et sa main tremblait déjà, mais il leur faisait perdre un temps monstrueusement précieux.

Et en effet, le jeune Black relâcha sa prise dès que Lily fut hors de vue et l'aida même à se relever. Le prenant fermement par le bras, il l'emmena dans une petite rue adjacente qu'il éclaira à l'aide de sa baguette magique. James put constater qu'il avait l'air mort de peur.

_-_Il faut absolument que tu m'aides, gémit-il. Je sais que vous avez tout entendu de notre conversation. Mais je ne veux pas devenir un assassin, moi ! Aide-moi, je t'en supplie !

James commença par dégager son bras de sa prise.

_-_C'est facile, de se défiler comme un lâche, rétorqua-t-il, mais tu t'es engagé auprès de Voldemort et il va falloir que tu assumes !

_-_Mais je ne veux pas ! James, par pitié ! Tu as su aider mon frère dans toutes les situations, je te demande de m'aider juste cette fois-ci ! Sirius et moi avons le même sang dans nos veines !

_-_Arrête, Regulus ! gronda James. Tu attends quoi de moi ? Que je tue ce pauvre homme à ta place ?

_-_Seulement que tu fasses en sorte que ça s'arrête ! Ton père est influent, et il connaît Dumbledore ! Ils peuvent encore sauver l'affaire ! S'il te plait…

_-_Mon père et Dumbledore seront prévenus, mais pour toi ça ne changera rien. Si tu ne satisfais pas ton Maître…

_-_Mais celui que je dois tuer n'est pas un ange ! coupa Regulus. Ton père pourrait le tuer en faisant croire que c'est moi ! Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive, moi ! J'ai seulement suivi Severus, qui lui-même suivait son oncle ! Je n'ai jamais pensé que l'affaire prendrait une telle ampleur ! Je ne veux pas devenir un meurtrier ! Je voudrais revenir en arrière et suivre Sirius au lieu de suivre notre mère, refuser la proposition de Severus au lieu de l'accompagner dans cette folie !

_-_Tu en parleras à mon père s'il arrive à arranger les choses, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire, répondit James. Je comprends ta détresse, mais moi je ne peux rien faire. Dis-moi plutôt ce qui va se passer si on ne fait rien…

_-_Des horreurs… L'école va trembler, et Voldemort va se servir de cet argument pour arriver au pouvoir par un chantage. Severus et moi, on a espionné Ciaran, on sait où il a planqué le socle !

Regulus eut un geste de désespoir.

_-_Mais évidemment, tu ne sais rien de ce socle…

_-_Il se trouve que si, justement. Mais tu as bien parlé de Ciaran ? s'enquit James.

_-_Oui. Il était en possession du socle et Rush lui avait demandé de le cacher dans les profondeurs de l'école, et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Mais Tu-Sais-Qui sait où il est, et c'est lui qui a la Sphère d'Eternité. Il est le seul à pouvoir sauver l'école, et il va se servir de ça pour prendre le pouvoir…

_-_Oh mon Dieu… s'exclama James.

Il avait appris tant d'informations en une nuit qu'il craignait de ne pas se souvenir de la moitié.

_-_Bon, écoute-moi : je vais aller chercher mon père et Dumbledore, et ils vont voir ce qu'ils peuvent faire. Toi, tu vas faire ce qu'on t'a dit de faire.

_-Je ne veux pas devenir un tueur_ !

_-_Hormis ça, tu feras ce qu'on te dit, corrigea James. Il ne faut pas qu'on sache que tu m'as parlé, sinon Voldemort te tuera toi aussi. C'est clair ? Et si nous parvenons à arranger les choses, l'Ordre du Phénix te protégera. Moi, je file directement au manoir…

_-_Pars devant, c'est plus urgent !

_-_Pas la peine, dit James. J'ai une méthode plus efficace que la poudre de cheminette…

James observa le temps d'une seconde sa baguette magique, comme pour vérifier qu'il pouvait bien compter sur elle.

_-_Tu vas faire quoi ? s'enquit Regulus.

_-_Transplaner.

_-_Tu n'as pas ton permis ! Tu n'as même pas appris à le faire !

_-_N'est pas Maraudeur qui veut, Regulus…

James avait lu plus d'un livre sur le transplanage. Il était temps de mettre en œuvre ses connaissances sur les trois D…

* * *

* * *

Je vous avoue que je n'ai vraiment pas le moral pour écrire, en ce moment. Depuis le dernier chapitre posté, je n'ai écrit que 5 pages Word, moi qui ai l'habitude d'écrire un chapitre de 15 pages environ en une semaine.  
Je ne sais pas trop à quoi c'est dû. Comme sans doute un bon nombre d'entre vous (et je suis désolée pour ceux qui en ont assez d'entendre parler de foot), j'ai suivi la finale de la Coupe du Monde et j'ai été profondément déçue de cette défaite. J'avais fait le déplacement jusqu'au centre ville pour assister à l'évènement sur un écran géant, et je n'arrive pas à me détacher de cette image des joueurs en larmes. Ca m'a vraiment fait mal au coeur, surtout lundi, quand les Bleus sont arrivés place de la Concorde. Voir David Trézéguet pleurer dans les bras de Thierry Henri m'a vraiment mis la rage: dur dur de voir son joueur préféré dans cet état...  
Cela dit, je ne pense pas que le football soit la seule raison de ce manque de motivation pour écrire. En fait, je crois que j'ai besoin de vacances. Je vais aller juqu'au bout de cette 6è année, et après je vais marquer une pause, une longue pause. Pour combien de temps, je ne sais pas, mais je crois que j'ai besoin d'arrêter de passer mes journées devant mon clavier. Je n'avais pas fait de réel grand arrêt entre mes autres fics, et là je pense que je resterai bien quelques mois avant de poster la suite. Donc je poste mes derniers chapitres (ça s'arrête au 23, normalement, ce qui veut dire qu'il en reste 6, ce qui est déjà beaucoup), et je m'arrête momentanément. Je ne pense pas que je changerai d'avis, cette fois, car les autres fois, je postais toujours beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Là, peut-être que cet état n'est que passager, mais tout de même, un peu de temps sans écrire ne me fera pas de mal. Et puis ça me permettra de mieux repartir pour la 7è année de nos maraudeurs!

Ainsi, le chapitre 18, **Ciaran se révèle**, risque d'être là mercredi, puisque pour le moment je conserve mon avance. Mais si je continue à écrire à 2 à l'heure (ou plutôt à 5 à la semaine )... il a du mal à avancer, mon chapitre 21!

Je remercie les reviewers, qui se font rares avec les vacances, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous!


	18. Ciaran se révèle

**Chapitre 18: Ciaran se révèle.**

Lily courait plus vite qu'elle n'avait jamais couru de sa vie, poussée par la pensée de ce qui allait se passer. Ses jambes étaient douloureuses et refusaient presque de la porter, mais elle se forçait à continuer malgré son souffle court. Le temps d'une seconde, elle se bénit de n'avoir aucun problème d'asthme, car ses poumons n'auraient jamais tenu le coup. La cape de James l'alourdissait, mais elle refusait de la laisser : cela pouvait toujours servir, si jamais elle tombait sur Rusard. Car si McGonagall aurait peut-être compris, elle doutait que le concierge se montre aussi indulgent que le professeur de métamorphose.

L'écho de ses pas résonnait dans les couloirs déserts, alors qu'elle parvenait à peine à réaliser ce qu'elle était entrain de vivre. Lily la petite préfète était sortie après le couvre-feu et courait jusqu'à en perdre haleine pour faire ce que James Potter lui avait demandé de faire… C'était à peine croyable, et pourtant horriblement vrai. Si jamais elle n'arrivait pas à temps ? Si jamais James avait mal calculé son coup si bien Regulus Black lui fasse vraiment du mal ?

_-_Tais-toi et cours, ordonna-t-elle à la petite voix qui lui laissait imaginer toutes les pires horreurs que James était peut-être entrain de subir. N'est pas Maraudeur qui veut. Il va s'en sortir…

Le couloir menant au portrait de la Grosse Dame ne lui avait jamais paru si long. Et quelle idée, de mettre un portait endormi à l'entrée de la salle commune !

_-_Tête de mule ! lança Lily.

Elle n'eut qu'un ronflement pour guise de réponse.

_-_Tête de mule ! répéta-t-elle, plus fort.

_-_Vous-même, marmonna la Grosse Dame d'une voix endormie.

La tableau se décala et laissa le passage libre. Lily s'y engouffra à toute allure.

_-_Lily ! s'exclama gaiement Remus en la voyant arriver.

Les trois garçons étaient assis autour de la cheminée, sans doute à faire leurs devoirs. Mais leur joie retomba bien vite quand ils s'aperçurent qu'elle était seule.

_-_Où est James ? demanda aussitôt Sirius en se levant d'un bond.

_-_On a un problème, répondit seulement Lily, la gorge en feu après sa longue course effrénée. Il se passe des choses très graves.

_-_Attends, viens t'asseoir, dit gentiment Remus. Tu as l'air toute retournée !

_-_Bien sûr, que je le suis ! gronda Lily. L'école est en danger, et Vous-Savez-Qui prépare je ne sais quoi ! Black, James m'a demandé de te dire d'aller mettre immédiatement Hilary en sécurité. Rogue a dit qu'il allait la tuer !

_-Quoi_ ? s'exclama Sirius, qui visiblement ne comprenait pas. Evans, calme-toi…

_-_Je suis parfaitement calme ! s'énerva Lily, se contredisant par la même occasion.

Elle avait toujours trouvé que Black avait une case en moins, mais n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il pouvait être aussi stupide. Elle venait de lui annoncer que Rogue désirait tuer sa petite-amie et il ne réagissait même pas !

_-_Rogue veut tuer Hilary, c'est ce qu'il a dit ! répéta-t-elle.

_-_Tu frôles l'hystérie, là, Evans !

_-_Attends, tu étais avec James à la Tête du Sanglier ? demanda Remus, les sourcils froncés.

_-Oui_ ! assura Lily, ravie que quelqu'un comprenne enfin. Et nous avons entendu Rogue dire à Black qu'il allait tuer Hilary à sa place !

Un silence abasourdi suivit ses paroles.

_-_Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? finit par répliquer Black.

_-_Servilo, tuer Hilary ? renchérit Pettigrow. Ca se peut pas !

Lily serra les poings et les dents pour s'efforcer de garder le contrôle de ses nerfs. Poussant un juron, elle les fusilla du regard :

_-_Etes-vous aussi débiles que ça, tous les deux ? gronda-t-elle. Qui y était, hein ? Moi, pas vous ! Je sais ce que j'ai entendu ! Je ne suis pas folle, pas plus que James ! Remus, dis-leur !

_-_Ok, ok ! dit précipitamment Black. Donc Rogue veut tuer Hilary ? Pourquoi ? Et qu'et-ce que mon frère a à voir avec cette histoire de meurtre ?

_-_Ils agissent tous les deux pour le compte de Vous-Savez-Qui, répondit Lily d'une voix rauque. C'est pourquoi tout est aussi grave…

Elle vit Black ouvrir la bouche de stupéfaction et bondir vers le petit passage menant à l'extérieur de la salle commune.

_-_Je vais la voir, annonça-t-il d'une voix pressée.

_-_Sang Royal, c'est le mot de passe ! lança Remus alors qu'il disparaissait déjà.

_-_Je viens avec toi ! cria Pettigrow en courant pour le rejoindre.

Lily, ravie que quelque chose soit enfin réglé, se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter et s'accorda un moment de répit pendant lequel elle s'efforça de reprendre ses esprits.

_-_Mais… si tu étais avec James et que tu es revenue seule, dit timidement Remus, ça veut dire que…

_-_Que James est resté sur place, répondit une jeune fille, mais ce n'était pas Lily.

Cette dernière et le Maraudeur sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs. Gwenog se tenait là, appuyée contre la rampe, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

_-_Je me disais bien aussi que ton absence après le couvre-feu n'était pas normale ! lança-t-elle.

Lily soupira de soulagement.

_-_Tu m'as fait peur, murmura-t-elle.

_-_Peu importe ! pressa Remus. Où est resté James ?

_-_On a croisé Regulus Black sur le chemin du retour, annonça Lily. Il l'a menacé de sa baguette magique et m'a demandé de partir. Moi je ne voulais pas, mais James a insisté, et vu les circonstances… J'espère que j'ai bien fait, soupira-t-elle.

Même si elle ne le montrait pas, ces émotions étaient trop fortes pour elle qui n'avait jamais connu ça auparavant. Au bord des larmes, elle attendit que quelqu'un réponde, priant de toutes ses forces pour que rien de grave ne soit arrivé.

_-_James le maîtriserait même sans arme, rassura Remus en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule. Ne t'en fais pas, Lily, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire en venant nous prévenir…

_-_Nikita a refusé de suivre Rogue et Black, ajouta-t-elle bien que cela n'eût rien à voir avec ce qu'il venait de dire. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait tuer personne, et que Regulus n'avait qu'à le faire lui-même…

_-_Qui doit-il tuer ? s'enquit Remus, les sourcils froncés. Il l'a dit ?

_-_Il n'a cité aucun nom… Je suis désolée.

_-_Il n'y a pas de quoi, Lilou ! assura Gwenog en descendant pour prendre son amie dans ses bras. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller…

_-_Qu'ont-ils dit au sujet du danger pour l'école ? questionna Remus.

_-_Rien, mais c'est James qui m'en a parlé. Je ne comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous êtes déjà au courant de tout, tous les quatre ?

_-_L'école est en danger ? s'exclama Gwenog, incrédule. Impossible !

_-_Je vous expliquerai plus tard, promit Remus. Continue, Lily. Qu'ont-ils dit d'autre ?

Lily prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner le temps de réfléchir.

_-_Ils ont aussi dit… euh… ils ont dit que l'homme à abattre était du côté de Rush.

_-_Il y en a pas mal, des types du côté de Rush, marmonna Gwenog en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

_-_Ils ont aussi dit que… que Vous-Savez-Qui allait bientôt prendre le pouvoir…

Ses deux amis poussèrent un même juron.

_-_Tu crois que c'est vrai ? s'enquit Gwenog.

_-_James avait l'air de prendre ça au sérieux, en tout cas… répondit Lily.

_-_Et il a raison, garantit Remus. Continue…

_-_Ils ont parlé d'une fille… Une fille que Rogue ensorcelle… d'une dague volée…

_-Quoi_ ? s'exclama Remus. C'était eux ?

_-_Je ne comprends rien ! gémit Lily. Remus, explique-nous, s'il te plait !

Remus soupira et se rassit lui aussi. Lily eut comme l'impression qu'il cherchait ses mots.

_-_Par où commencer ? soupira-t-il. C'est une très longue histoire…

_-_Essaie de commencer par le début, proposa la jeune fille.

_-_Dans ce cas ouvrez grand vos oreilles…

Lily, le cœur battant à tout rompre, se pencha vers lui. Elle avait bien conscience qu'elle s'était engagée dans une histoire qui la dépassait de loin, mais maintenant qu'elle y était plongée, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Ou bien était-ce qu'elle ne le _voulait_ plus ? Elle s'était longtemps plainte d'être considérée par les autres filles de Poudlard comme une allumeuse trop bonne élève. Sa nouvelle amitié avec le leader des Maraudeurs ne plairaient pas à tout le monde, mais il était temps de passer à autre chose. Toutes ces filles ignoraient tout de la menace qui planait sur elles. Lily savait que d'une certaine façon, elle risquait sa vie, mais telle était la voie qu'elle avait prise, et à ce moment, elle se sentit loin au-dessus des autres midinettes du collège…

oOo

James n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. C'était comme s'il était aspiré dans un long tuyau qui le compressait de toutes parts. Mais c'était exactement les effets décrits dans les livres qu'il avait lus. Cela signifiait-il qu'il avait réussi ? Etait-ce vraiment possible de réussir au premier essai ? Le Ministère classait le transplanage comme un exercice difficile, interdit sans permis et sans la majorité. Il n'avait ni l'un ni l'autre, et n'en était pas peu fier.

Mais quand ses pieds se reposèrent au sol et qu'il s'écrasa contre une souche d'arbre de la forêt du manoir, toute sa prétention disparut. Il sentit son nez heurter le bois et craquer, et une douleur fulgurante le traversa. Un filet de sang coula jusqu'à ses lèvres alors qu'il portait ses mains à son visage. Poussant un juron, il récupéra sa baguette au sol non sans ressentir un élan de douleur et la pointa sur son visage ensanglanté :

_-Episkey_ !

La douleur s'évanouit aussitôt et il partit en courant en direction du manoir. C'était étrange qu'à une heure si tardive, toutes les lumières soient encore allumées, mais il n'aurait pas été surprenant que la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix ne soit pas encore terminée. Quoiqu'il en soit, James avait bien l'intention de dire ce qu'il avait à dire : sans leur aide, Poudlard allait sûrement finir en ruines et ses élèves en bouillie.

La porte d'entrée était encore ouverte, confirmant ses soupçons. Sans attendre qu'on l'invite à rentrer, il tourna la poignée et parcourut le salon au pas de course, sans songer à la tête que sa mère ferait si elle le voyait passer aussi vite si près du mobilier et du vase de la grand-mère.

_-_Le jeune Maî… commença Oboulo en le rejoignant dans le salon, mais James avait disparu avant même qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase.

Il monta l'escalier quatre par quatre et sprinta une dernière fois dans le couloir. Finalement, il s'arrêta dans un grand dérapage devant la porte du bureau qui s'ouvrit à ce moment-là. Stupéfait, il fit face à son père, sans savoir quoi lui dire. Williams semblait lui-même ébahi de voir son fils débarquer au beau milieu de la nuit au manoir, alors qu'il aurait déjà dû dormir bien sagement dans son dortoir de Gryffondor.

_-_James ? s'enquit-il.

_-_Papa ! s'exclama James simultanément.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_-_Il faut absolument que je vous parle ! haleta James. C'est très important.

_-_Pas ce soir, fiston. Nous avons reçu un signal d'urgence venant du Ministère. Nous partons !

_-Quoi_ ? Mais papa, c'est très grave ! Il faut absolument que…

_-_Pas maintenant, j'ai dit ! gronda Williams. Pousse-toi, tu es en plein milieu du passage !

Mr Potter mit son fils sur le côté et sortit en courant de son bureau, suivi par ce qui semblait être la moitié de l'Ordre du Phénix. L'autre faisait déjà la queue devant la cheminée de la pièce pour ne pas avoir à sortir de la maison : elle était protégée par un sortilège anti-transplanage.

James, en les regardant défiler les uns après les autres devant lui, sentit le désespoir l'envahir. De lassitude, il se laissa alla contre le mur.

Un appel d'urgence au Ministère à cette heure-ci, c'était forcément grave, et son père allait l'abandonner pour intervenir à Londres sans même savoir qu'à l'autre bout du pays, un autre événement nécessitait des aurors en urgence. Tout était fini. Il allait devoir rentrer seul et dépité, porteur de déception pour ses amis qui à cette heure-ci devaient déjà attendre son retour avec du renfort. Il y avait Ciaran qui avait placé le Socle il ne savait où, et Voldemort qui était en possession de la Sphère d'Eternité. Si comme il le supposait, le mage noir désirait se servir de l'affaiblissement de Poudlard comme d'un bon prétexte pour un chantage, alors la Sphère ne retrouverait jamais son Socle avant qu'il ne soit à la tête de la communauté magique. Voldemort allait arriver au château d'ici peu, et plus personne ne pourrait espérer être libre à nouveau. Si seulement les aurors avaient pu se rendre à Poudlard pour l'empêcher d'agir…

_Tu as quelques heures devant toi, James_, se rassura-t-il. _Tu peux encore faire quelque chose_…

Quelques heures, ce n'était rien. Et seul, il n'arrêterait pas ce plan qui avait été préparé depuis déjà des mois. Mais il avait ces quelques heures, et il connaissait le plan. Il fallait qu'il tente quelque chose. Et il n'était pas seul : il avait ses amis, et il avait Regulus. Regulus qui ne souhaitait pas la réussite du plan. S'il se sentait assez en sécurité pour accepter de lui révéler quelques informations, alors ils pourraient peut-être retrouver le socle. L'école ne serait toujours pas sécurité, mais au moins ils auraient en leur possession un des morceaux, et Voldemort ne pourraient plus faire son chantage. Mais il leur fallait l'aide de Regulus…

Cependant, un espoir était revenu dans le cœur du jeune homme, qui respira profondément. Tout n'était pas fini, bien au contraire. Il était un Potter, et il allait se battre pour sauver ceux qu'il aimait. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily et toute sa famille. C'était pour eux qu'il allait continuer jusqu'au bout…

oOo

_-_Sirius, attends-moi ! cria Peter.

Il n'avait jamais été très doué en sport, et encore une fois celui lui jouait des tours. Sirius était complètement fou. La simple idée qu'Hilary se trouvait en présence de quelqu'un voulant la tuer avait retiré toute autre chose de sa tête, y compris le fait qu'il avait un ami un peu rond derrière lui. Peter poussa un juron. Et voilà qu'il l'avait perdu de vue ! Où était-il, bon sang ?

Le jeune homme ralentit son allure, à la fois pour soulager son point de côté et pour réfléchir au chemin que Sirius avait dû prendre. Logiquement, il allait en direction de la Salle Commune des Serpentard, et devait donc se diriger vers les cachots. Mais par où était-ce, les cachots ?

Peter soupira. Il n'avait jamais eu le sens de l'orientation, et encore moins à Poudlard. Alors Poudlard en pleine nuit, c'était encore pire… Les cachots, les cachots, les cachots… C'était par où ?

_-_Sirius ? appela-t-il.

Seul le silence lui répondit, propageant son appel en échos contre les murs. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point les couloirs du château étaient terrifiants, quand ils étaient plongés dans le noir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sortait la nuit, mais d'habitude, il avait toujours quelqu'un avec lui : James qui le rassurait, Sirius qui le détendait par son humour ou Remus avec qui il n'avait aucun risque de se perdre ni de se faire aborder par un Serpentard : Lunard n'avait pas de vrai ennemi, car il respectait tout le monde.

_-Sirius_ ?

Et puis pourquoi avait-il arrêté les potions, aussi ? Au moins, il aurait su par où aller ! Mais il y avait tellement d'escaliers, de couloirs et de passages secrets qu'il les confondait toujours. Même s'il n'aimait pas le Vieux Slug, pourquoi, par tous les Saints, avait-il arrêté les potions ?

_Parce que tu étais trop nul_… se souvint-il.

C'était vrai. Il n'avait jamais été très doué en potion. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais été très doué nulle part ailleurs, et sans l'aide de ses amis, il aurait sans doute redoublé une ou deux années. C'était presque inimaginable qu'il ait pu parvenir à devenir animagus. Il était tellement nul en métamorphose !

Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit gros, hein ? A cause de cela, il n'avait pas su tenir le rythme de Sirius, grand et mince… Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il soit petit et gros… Il portait bien son nom, tiens !

Bon, les cachots… Déjà, s'il avançait, ça irait mieux. A tous les coups, ce couloir menait directement à un escalier !

_-_Oh non… murmura-t-il en arrivant à un carrefour. _Sirius_ ? Sirius, si tu es là, ce n'est pas drôle !

Mais il s'avéra que Sirius n'était toujours pas là.

Aimait-il cette fille à ce point-là, pour pouvoir semer son ami afin de la rejoindre ? Pourtant, Sirius n'était pas de ces garçons trop pleins d'hormones qui sautaient sur n'importe quelle séductrice ! Cela voulait-il signifier qu'il était vraiment amoureux d'elle, comme James était amoureux de Lily ?

Non, c'était impossible : James était complètement fou de Lily et pourrait mourir pour elle. Sirius, lui, était un Black et ne pourrait jamais faire ça pour une femme. Quoique, rien n'était moins sûr… Il suffisait de voir à quelle vitesse il avait filé pour aller la prévenir de faire attention pour se douter que c'était plus qu'un coup de cœur. Et pourquoi lui, il n'aimait personne comme ça ? Remus aimait Xi, James aimait Lily, Sirius aimait Hilary, mais lui, il n'aimait personne… Ou bien était-ce que personne ne l'aimait ? Parfois, il avait l'impression de servir de boulet pour ses amis. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il savait qu'il disait souvent des idioties, mais elles sortaient toutes seules sans qu'il puisse les retenir. C'était normal qu'ils soient lassés de lui par moments. Ils en avaient déjà tellement fait ! Mais avec tous ces problèmes qui leur tombaient dessus, il avait l'impression qu'un fossé se creusait entre eux. Tous les trois, ils étaient à leur place à Gryffondor : trois hommes courageux qui affrontaient le destin en le regardant en face. Mais lui, qui était-il ? Il aurait été beaucoup mieux à Poufsouffle, même si, il devait l'admettre, il ne les aurait jamais connus comme il les connaissait maintenant. Il n'était pas particulièrement courageux. Ses parents avaient tout fait pour qu'il n'ait aucune confiance en lui : son père qui avait tué sa mère… Comment être courageux avec un tel passé ? Et comment trouver quelqu'un qui comprendrait ? Personne à Poudlard (ou du moins à sa connaissance) n'avait vécu la même chose que lui. Personne ne vivait avec une famille d'accueil.

Peter se maudit de repenser à tout cela alors qu'il était perdu en pleine nuit au beau milieu du château. Il ne savait même pas où il était : ni à quel étage, ni à quelle aile, ni devant quelle salle de classe. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour rester planté là. On lui avait souvent dit de prendre le droit chemin, alors il prendrait le chemin de droite. Quitte à être perdu, autant essayer de s'en sortir…

Il reprit donc sa route, seulement éclairé par le faisceau de lumière projeté par sa baguette magique. Les tableaux qu'il dépassait se réveillaient souvent à son passage, mais aucun ne lui rappelait quelque chose. Il y avait tellement de portraits à Poudlard qu'il ne pouvait pas tous les mémoriser, tout de même !

Des pas résonnèrent quelque part non loin de lui et il sursauta, apeuré. Quelqu'un approchait, et visiblement il n'était pas seul. Si c'était deux professeurs, il était cuit. On le renverrait et plus jamais il ne mettrait les pieds à Poudlard… Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de suivre Sirius ?

Il se décida en une fraction de seconde. A quoi bon être animagus si ce pouvoir ne servait pas ? Il se concentra de toutes ses forces et sentit son nez s'allonger. Il rétrécit et rétrécit encore, puis dut poser ses bras pour tenir en équilibre. Par réflexe, il remua la queue pour s'assurer que la transformation avait fonctionné et se retourna juste à temps pour apercevoir Ciaran et Mortensen au même carrefour qu'il avait dépassé quelques minutes plus tôt. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire tous les deux à cette heure-ci ? Mortensen, la plus belle femme de Pré-au-Lard, passant sa nuit avec Ciaran, professeur aussi monotone qu'incapable ? Impossible…

_-_Je te le dis une dernière fois, Chuck, ne le fais pas…

_-_Et pourquoi, hein ? bougonna Ciaran. Pourquoi est-ce que j'abandonnerai si près du but ?

_-_Rush est mort !

_-_Malheureusement, non…

_-_Comment ça, non ? marmonna Mortensen.

Peter, en les voyant s'éloigner sans se rendre compte de la présence d'un rat dans le couloir, les suivit discrètement, longeant les murs. Mortensen et Ciaran… S'il y avait quelque chose entre eux deux, il tenait le scoop de l'année !

_-_Rush n'est pas mort, c'était un de ses serviteurs qui a été tué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Le polynectar, une merveilleuse invention…

_-_Un serviteur de Rush avait bu du polynectar pour se faire passer pour lui ? Mais comment est-il possible que les aurors n'aient pas découvert la supercherie ? Les effets de cette potion se dissipent en une heure !

_-_Pas quand on est mort, sœurette…

Peter, s'il en avait eu la faculté, aurait lâché un hoquet de surprise. Mortensen et Ciaran, frère et sœur ? C'était nettement moins intéressant, mais pas complètement inutile…

_-_Rush est bien vivant, et prêt à se faire tuer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne !

_-_Tu avais tout manigancé, hein ? dédaigna Mortensen. Tu as fait semblant d'être son serviteur pour mieux le poignarder dans le dos, c'est ça ?

_-_Exactement ça ! Je suis ravi que tu aies enfin compris !

_-_Et Voldemort ? Tu es de son côté, ou tu espères lui aussi le voir mort ?

_-_Oh, sœurette, tu me connais, non ? Tu sais bien que je n'accepte aucun autre maître que moi-même ! J'ai bien l'intention qu'il tue Rush, puis qu'il se fasse tuer par Dumbledore. Pendant leur combat épique, ils oublient que l'école est entrain de s'écrouler, et Dumbledore, une fois triomphant, se fait écrabouiller par des tonnes de pierre.

Mortensen ricana.

_-_Tu es pire que ce que je pensais… Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, se faire écraser par des pierres ? Tu es fou, ou tu plaisantais ?

_-_Ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Peter sentit ses entrailles se geler. Là, ça devenait plus grave. Ciaran et Mortensen ne discutaient plus seulement en famille, mais polémiquaient au sujet d'un plan machiavélique. Il fallait faire quelque chose… Prévenir quelqu'un, et vite !

_-_Quand ils seront tous morts, il ne restera plus que moi, moi et Freeman, ce stupide nouveau ministre. Je mettrai à exécution mon chantage : le pouvoir contre le socle et la Sphère. S'il refuse, je le tue à son tour. S'il accepte et qu'il est d'accord de me servir, je lui laisse la vie sauve. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Ciaran, ministre de la magie ? Peter n'en revenait pas. Alors le professeur de botanique était donc en réalité un type complètement cinglé ? Il fallait absolument qu'il raconte ça à James, Sirius et Remus.

_-_Tu sembles oublier un détail, Chuck. Les Potter, les Longdubat, toute leur troupe d'aurors… Tu crois qu'ils te laisseront faire ?

Ciaran eut un petit rire glacial.

_-_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en charge pour moi, répondit-il. Il a eu la bonté d'envoyer quelques unes de ses troupes à Londres, cette nuit, pour les occuper et faire diversion. Exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour me laisser la voix libre !

Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute : ce qui se passait était très grave. Catastrophique, même. Il fallait que Dumbledore soit prévenu, et le plus vite possible. Or, il était le seul à savoir ce qu'il savait. Il était donc le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose. Mais qu'aurait fait James, à sa place ? Aurait-il couru chercher du secours, ou aurait-il attendu un peu pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas découvrir encore quelque chose ?

_-_Je te dénoncerai si tu fais ça, Chuck, promit Mortensen. Il y a une limite que même mon frère ne doit pas franchir.

_-_Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu t'opposes à ce projet ? marmonna Ciaran d'une voix lasse. Tu pourrais t'allier à moi ! Tous les deux, on serait les plus forts ! Notre sang nous le permet ! Nous valons mieux que tous ces sangs-mêlés, ces sangs-de-bourbe !

_-_Mais notre sang nous dicte d'agir pour le bien, et pas pour nos propres intérêts. Tu aurais dû t'en souvenir !

_-_Mais où est la place du bien, dans ce monde ? Des meurtres sont commis tous les jours, et pas seulement par les mangemorts ! Le monde sorcier est pourri de racisme, de cupidité et de désir de pouvoir ! Et tu oses me parler du bien ? Mais ouvre les yeux, bon sang ! Le bien n'existe pas ! Ce n'est qu'un terme inventé par les parents pour tenter d'empêcher leurs enfants de sombrer comme ils ont eux-mêmes sombrés ! Je suis certain que toi-même tu as déjà fait le mal ! Tout le monde fait le mal au moins une fois dans sa vie ! Alors tu viens me parler de bien sans même réfléchir ? Ce monde du mal a besoin de vrais chefs, et nous pouvons l'être ! Notre ancêtre l'était déjà à son époque !

_-_Ce n'était pas notre ancêtre qui régnait, Chuck, et tu le sais pertinemment. _Godric_ régnait, pas Rosaline.

_-_Mais justement ! Rosaline était une femme, et c'est pour cela qu'elle n'a jamais pu régner comme elle l'aurait dû. Son petit frère Godric lui a pris sa place de reine sans qu'elle puisse y faire quelque chose. Mais aujourd'hui, la société a changé : prenons le pouvoir, ce pouvoir qui aurait dû appartenir à Rosaline Gryffondor et qui nous revient de droit ! Madison, réfléchis ! C'est une belle opportunité pour nous, non ?

_-_Je ne m'allierai pas à toi pour ce genre de plan malsain, et c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis. Et ne compte plus sur moi pour te couvrir à nouveau. Depuis le début, je te regarde agir sans rien faire pour t'arrêter, mais maintenant, c'est toi contre moi. Tu agis de ton côté et moi du mien.

_-_Comme tu veux. Mais je t'aurais prévenue.

_-_Tu ne me tueras pas.

_-_C'est ce qu'on verra.

Peter vit Mortensen s'arrêter et faire demi-tour. Ciaran, lui, continua sa route comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais le jeune homme sentait que son cœur était paralysé. Il détenait des informations qui pouvaient sauver des vies s'il en faisait bon usage. Il savait ce que James, Sirius, Remus et lui avaient tenté de découvrir pendant des heures. Ciaran était l'allié dont parlaient Servilo et Regulus. Mais visiblement, cet homme n'était l'allié que de lui-même… Il avait monté un plan afin de se débarrasser des trois plus grands sorciers du moment sans même se salir les mains. C'était tellement ingénieux mais tellement risqué ! Et si Rush, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Dumbledore réalisaient tous la supercherie et décidaient de s'en prendre à lui ?

Peter se décida en une fraction de seconde. La conversation était terminée, et les secondes qui s'écoulaient étaient toutes aussi précieuses les unes que les autres. Sirius mettait Hilary en sécurité, comme prévu. Remus et Lily discutaient ensemble, sans doute comme James l'avait prévu. James lui-même était peut-être encore seul avec Regulus, ou peut-être était-il déjà rentré, ou peut-être encore était-il parti prévenir son père. Dans tous les cas, James faisait ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Mais rien n'était prévu pour lui. Allait-il attendre qu'on lui dise bien sagement quoi faire ? Ne pouvait-il pas lui-même prévoir, pour une fois dans sa vie ? Ses amis seraient fiers de lui s'il était celui qui révélait tout à Dumbledore, et cesseraient de le considérer comme un dernier recours… Alors il allait le faire. Il allait retrouver Dumbledore. A condition bien sûr qu'il retrouve d'abord son chemin…

Mais Mortensen, devant lui, se mit à courir. N'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle dénoncerait son frère ? A qui pouvait-elle le dénoncer, si ce n'était à Dumbledore ?

oOo

James sentit ses pieds se poser au sol. Maudissant le réseau de cheminée d'être si désagréable, il se reconcentra et s'aperçut bien vite qu'il était de retour dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, en présence des personnes mêmes qu'il avait espéré trouvé : Remus et Lily sursautèrent à son arrivée, les sourcils froncés. En revanche, il aurait préféré que Gwenog ne se mêle pas à cette histoire : il craignait déjà leur propre mort sans avoir à se soucier d'une de ses amies en plus.

Tous se levèrent d'un bond pour se précipiter sur lui, Remus le serrant très fort dans ses bras et les deux jeunes femmes le harcelant de questions auxquelles il ne daigna pas répondre dans l'immédiat. Avoir quelqu'un sur qui reposer quelques secondes lui offrait un grand soulagement après la solitude et le désespoir qui l'avaient envahi au manoir. Remus n'était pas Sirius, mais cela avait-il de l'importance ? Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il se sentait soudé à chacun des Maraudeurs, et même à Peter malgré tous ses défauts qui d'ordinaire l'agaçaient tant. Comment leur dire qu'ils étaient seuls pour régler ça ? Comment leur dire qu'ils portaient sur leurs épaules la vie de tous les élèves de Poudlard ? Comment leur dire qu'ils devraient affronter la mort face à face pour sauver tout le monde ?

_-_Ils ne viendront pas, murmura-t-il, toujours dans les bras de Remus. On est seul face à notre galère…

_-_Ne dis pas ça, Jamesie…

_-_Je le dis parce que c'est vrai ! assura James en se retirant de l'étreinte de son ami. Voldemort attaque le Ministère, et personne ne se souciera de Poudlard !

Tous trois le dévisagèrent, choqués par sa révélation. Aucun de trouva la force de frissonner en entendant le nom du mage noir.

_-_Il attaque ? répéta Lily, déconfite. Il attaque alors que l'école est sur le point d'être démolie ?

_-_Il se fiche complètement de cette école, Lily, dit James d'une voix rauque. Rush est mort, et il est en possession de la Sphère.

_-_C'est_ lui_ ? s'exclama Remus. Non…

_-_Je t'assure que si, Remus… Il a en sa possession la Sphère et sait précisément où se trouve le socle. Regulus m'a dit qu'il avait l'intention de ce servir de cet argument pour un chantage qui le mènerait au pouvoir.

_-_Mais dans ce cas pourquoi s'en prendre au Ministère ? s'enquit Gwenog. C'est stupide de sa part !

_-_Au contraire, non, répondit James, dépité. C'est très ingénieux. Il attaque, et cela fait donc diversion. Pendant que tout le monde aura le regard tourné vers le Ministère, il s'en prendra à Poudlard. Aucun auror ne pourra intervenir, puisqu'ils seront déjà tous occupés. Et Freeman n'aura donc aucun autre choix que de se rendre.

_-_On ne peut pas laisser faire ça ! répliqua Lily. Nous savons ce qui se trame, nous devons tenter quelque chose ! Il y a des adultes, ici, non ? Allons voir McGonagall !

_-_McGonagall fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et est donc certainement elle aussi à Londres, déclara James.

_-_Non, elle n'y est pas, dit soudain Remus. Pas plus que Dumbledore.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? demanda Gwenog. Tu les as vus ?

_-_Non. Mais je le sais. Croyez-vous vraiment que Dumbledore aurait laissé Poudlard sans aucune surveillance après que la Sphère d'Eternité ait été dérobée ? Je suis certain que s'ils ont assisté à une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, ils sont rentrés dès qu'ils ont su qu'il se passait quelque chose au Ministère. A vrai dire, je me demande même si Dumbledore n'a pas deviné la vérité au sujet des intentions de Tu-Sais-Qui…

_-_De Voldemort peut-être, mais pas de Ciaran.

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans, le vieux ? lança Gwenog.

_-_Un grand rôle, justement, répondit James. Il était l'allié de Rush, et c'est lui qui a caché le socle je ne sais où dans les profondeurs de Poudlard. Mais Rogue et Regulus l'ont espionné et ont découvert la cachette, pour ensuite la révéler à leur Maître.

_-_Mais si Rush est mort, Ciaran ne devrait pas se montrer trop désobligeant avec le Ministère, fit remarquer Lily. Il a perdu son chef, mieux vaut pour lui qu'il se fasse tout petit…

_-_Mais il y a un truc qui cloche, reprit James. Ciaran était pour Rush, et Rogue et Regulus pour Voldemort, bien qu'ils lui fassent croire le contraire.

_-_Et ?

_-_Et comme par hasard, c'est Voldemort qui tue Rush. Ciaran a dû se douter que les deux Serpentard étaient des traîtres, non ? Qui d'autre qu'eux aurait pu savoir qu'ils avaient dérobé la Sphère et le Socle, lui et Rush ?

_-_Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir. Que Ciaran ait découvert ou non la duperie, je ne vois pas ce que ça change… avoua Gwenog.

_-_Ca change que si Ciaran était aussi dévoué à Rush qu'il le prétendait, il aurait sûrement tenté de venger son Maître, dit Lily. Mais il ne l'a pas fait…

_-_Ce qui signifie qu'il n'était pas très dévoué, acheva Remus. Mais s'il n'était pas dévoué, pourquoi prendre tant de risques ?

_-_Exactement. Pourquoi ? continua James. Soit parce qu'il est du côté de Voldemort, ce qui est improbable : pourquoi Voldemort aurait-il demandé à Rogue et Regulus de l'espionner, sinon ?

_-_Soit parce que Ciaran y voit un autre intérêt, comprit Gwenog.

_-_Ce qui le rend lui aussi dangereux…

Un silence incrédule suivit leur raisonnement.

_-_Il y a donc deux hommes dont il faut se méfier, dit enfin James. Ciaran et Voldemort. Les aurors sont occupés. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_-_On attend Sirius et Peter, affirma Remus. On aura besoin d'eux.

_-_Et on pourrait demander de l'aide à Nikita, proposa Lily. Il a l'air contre ce que prépare Vous-Savez-Qui…

_-_Il a surtout l'air de s'en foutre, marmonna James.

_-_Tu te souviens de ce qu'il a dit, le premier jour ? insista Lily. Il a dit que la jeunesse n'était pas élevée pareil ici et dans son pays. Je crois qu'il a un grand sens du devoir, et que si je le pousse un peu, il pourrait faire un allié de taille.

A ce moment, le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'écarta pour laisser entrer le soviétique en question. James le dévisagea comme jamais, le sondant du regard. Pouvait-il vraiment faire confiance à ce garçon ?

_-_Nikita ! s'exclama Lily sans même attendre son avis. Il faut absolument que tu joignes à nous !

_-_Et pour quoi faire ? maugréa l'élève. Je croyais que tu te fichais complètement de moi ?

_-_Je t'en prie, Nikita… insista Lily. Tu sais qu'il se passe des choses très graves ! Aide-nous à empêcher ces choses d'arriver !

_-_Et pourquoi ? Je n'y vois aucun intérêt.

_-_Si nous échouons, nous mourrons tous, annonça Gwenog. Et les filles ici aiment toujours les héros. Surtout Lily.

Cette dernière se tourna vers son amie, l'air abasourdie qu'elle ait pu dire cela, mais le regard de Gwenog la dissuada de démentir cette information. Alors, elle se força à sourire et approuva.

_-_C'est vrai. Je n'oublie jamais quand un homme me sauve la vie, et en général je le remercie selon ses désirs…

_-_Tu me mens, Lily, rétorqua Kusmitchof. Je ne suis pas stupide.

_-_Je te le jure, Nikita ! lança Lily en se rapprochant doucement de lui. Quand je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de toi, j'ai dit cela car j'avais peur de mes sentiments. Mais en réalité…

James sentit ses entrailles se tordre quand elle sauta dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement. C'était comme s'il s'était retrouvé des mois plus tôt, dans le train le menant à Poudlard après les vacances de Noël…

Détournant les yeux, il déglutit avec peine tandis qu'il sentait les regards de Gwenog et Remus se poser sur lui. Les battements de son cœur n'étaient plus de ceux qu'il avait ressenti quelques heures plus tôt quand il avait discuté avec Lily. Ils étaient douloureux, comme si son cœur n'arrivait plus à battre correctement.

Mais le baiser prit fin, et Lily s'écarta de Kusmitchof. Le russe la dévisagea un instant puis lui sourit.

_-_Je t'aiderai, promit-il, à condition que tu me promettes de repartir avec moi en URSS à la fin de l'année…

Lily ouvrit la bouche de surprise alors que James recevait le deuxième choc en pleine poitrine. C'était impossible. Comment osait-il faire du chantage à Lily ?

La main de Remus serra son poignet, comme pour l'empêcher de bouger. James dut admettre qu'il n'aurait eu aucun regret à coller son poing dans la figure de Kusmitchof. Pour qui se prenait-il, à la fin ?

_-_Je ne peux pas décider comme ça, sur un coup de tête ! bredouilla Lily. Nikita…

_-_C'est oui ou c'est non, dit sèchement celui-ci. Je t'aime, Lily.

Il sembla à James que la jeune fille s'efforçait de ne pas se retourner vers ses amis quand elle répondit :

_-_Ok. Si on s'en sort, je pars avec toi.

_-_Tu me le jures ?

Lily mit quelques secondes avant de répondre par l'affirmative. James crut alors qu'il allait tomber à la renverse. Un étrange bourdonnement tinta à ses oreilles, alors qu'il se sentait paralysé de toute part. Cette fois, ce fut comme si toutes ses entrailles lui étaient arrachées alors qu'il tentait de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de promettre. Lily en URSS pour le restant de ses jours, avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait même pas… C'était tout bonnement impossible. Un nouveau cauchemar. Une malédiction. Celle de Sirius…

Mais Kusmitchof éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui emplit le silence de la salle commune.

_-_Potter, tu devrais voir ta tête ! ricana-t-il.

James le tua du regard. Et en plus, il osait de moquer de lui ?

_-_Je plaisantais ! rétorqua Kusmitchof. Sérieusement, vous pensiez que je forcerai Lily à venir avec moi sans même lui laisser le temps de réfléchir ? Je suis peut-être un soviétique, mais pas un enfoiré !

_-_C'est bizarre, depuis que je te connais j'ai comme l'impression que ces deux termes se rejoignent, marmonna James. Ca t'amuse de faire ça ?

_-_Ca m'amuse de voir ta tête à chaque fois que je fais quelque chose qui te déplait avec Lily, c'est tout !

_-_Oui bah c'est pas drôle ! gronda cette dernière. On a autre chose à faire que de rire, je te rappelle ! Alors tu es avec nous, oui ou bouse ?

Kusmitchof redevint grave.

_-_Je ne sais pas.

_-_On ne va pas décider à ta place, alors magne-toi ! ordonna James.

_-_Toi tu la fermes ! bougonna le soviétique. Si tu savais les menaces que j'ai reçues…

_-_Il se trouve que je _sais_ les menaces que tu as reçues, cassa James. Pas de quoi s'affoler, puisque si tu nous aides, tu crèves, et si tu ne nous aides pas, on crèvera tous sous les décombres de ce château, à moins bien sûr que Freeman accepte le chantage, ce qui n'est pas beaucoup mieux.

Voyant qu'il ne donnait aucune réponse, James soupira.

_-_Remus et Gwenog, courez voir Dumbledore lui expliquer tout ce qu'on sait, dit-il. Ca nous fera gagner un temps précieux. Si vous croisez Sirius et Peter en route, dites-leur de revenir immédiatement ici. Vous-mêmes reviendrez après nous dire ce qu'on doit faire, ok ? Tout en sachant que si Dumbledore nous demande de rester dans nos dortoirs, c'est non, bien entendu.

_-_J'accepte.

_-_Si vous croisez Ciaran, courez vous cacher je ne sais pas où. Il ne faut pas qu'il vous retrouve. Qui sait ce qu'il a derrière la tête !

_-_J'accepte !

_-_Et surtout, si pendant ce temps vous ressentez des secousses, accélérez l'allure si vous le pouvez. Ca voudra dire que le processus est en marche, et que l'école commence à s'effondrer.

_-_J'accepte !

_-_James, Nikita accepte de nous aider ! dit Lily.

_-_Très bien, j'espère que cette fois ce n'est pas une blague pourrie, bougonna James.

_-_Bon écoute, Potter, répliqua Kusmitchof d'une voix posée. Toi et moi, on n'a jamais pu se sentir, jusqu'à présent, mais cette fois il est temps de marquer une trêve, non ? Après, on pourra continuer à se bouffer le nez autant qu'on le voudra, mais pour le moment, toi et moi et on a le même but : protéger cette école et les gens qu'on aime. Tous les deux, on aime la même fille, alors autant nous allier pour la sauver, plutôt que de continuer à nous chamailler et la voir morte, ok ?

James réfléchit une seconde.

_-_Ok. Remus, Gwen, vous devriez déjà être partis ! Allez, filez !

_-_Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'enquit Lily alors que ses deux amis s'en allaient vers le petit passage menant à la sortie.

_-_Nous ?

_-_Moi, je devrais aller voir Dumbledore aussi, déclara Kusmitchof. J'ai vu Rogue et Black, ce soir.

_-_Merci, mais on le sait, ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer James. On t'a espionné durant tout ton entretien.

_-Quoi_ ? Espèce de petit…

_-_STOP ! gronda Lily. Pas de dispute, c'est clair ? On va tous aller voir Ciaran et tenter de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Ensuite, il ne nous restera plus qu'à compter sur les autres et Dumbledore pour en faire de même avec Vous-Savez-Qui, en admettant qu'il vienne cette nuit.

_-_Ca me va, admit James.

_-_Pareil, maugréant Kusmitchof en le tuant du regard.

_-_Bien, alors allons-y. James, tu as toujours ta cape ?

Le jeune homme la reprit du fauteuil sur lequel elle l'avait posée.

_-_On ne rentrera pas à trois dessous, prévint-il.

Il estima qu'il était inutile de préciser lequel d'entre eux devraient rester visible. Cependant, Lily ne fut pas du même avis :

_-_Je vais vous laisser ma place. Ciaran soupçonnera beaucoup moins la petite préfète de vouloir l'assommer.

_-_Mais Lily ! protesta James. Si tu te fais v…

_-_Pas de mais !

_-_C'est une cape d'invisibilité ? demanda le soviétique.

_-_Hm, répondit seulement James.

_-_Alors le mieux, c'est que tu sois la seule à être cachée, Lily, assura Kusmitchof. Potter moi, on fait diversion et si nécessaire, on le bat en duel. Toi, pendant ce temps, tu te charges de l'achever.

_-_Comme tu veux, soupira Lily.

James se sentit profondément vexé en constatant qu'elle acceptait les propositions de Kusmitchof et qu'elle rejetait catégoriquement les siennes.

_-_Allons-y, continua-t-elle. On a déjà perdu beaucoup de temps.

Elle arracha presque des mains la cape de James.

_-_Eh ! grogna celui-ci. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

_-_Ce qui me prend ? Vous vous comportez tous les deux comme des machos, voilà ce qui me prend ! Mais soit ! Vous voulez jouer les héros, jouez les héros, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise !

Elle leva les yeux au plafond et suivit les pas de Remus et Gwenog vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils arrivaient dans le couloir désert.

_-_Tu sais, Lily, moi je ne veux que ton bien ! assura Kusmitchof. Je n'ai jamais voulu être macho, et je te prie de m'excuser si je l'ai été !

_-_La ferme ! ordonna Lily. Tu m'énerves avec tes belles manières.

James eut un sourire carnassier.

_-_Et toi, ne souris pas comme ça ! marmonna Lily. On dirait deux gamins entrain de se faire la gué-guerre pour savoir qui aura son jouet !

Elle soupira alors que James rougissait. Quel caractère ! Du Lily tout craché !

_-_James ! Attends !

Une petite fille sortit en courant de la salle commune, faisant râler la Grosse Dame qui se plaignait de ne pas pouvoir dormir.

James sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Gerry… Avec le danger, il avait complètement oublié ce qu'il avait appris à son sujet !

_-_James ! Il faut absolument que tu ailles voir quelque chose ! s'exclama Gerry Bones.

Le jeune homme ne sut comment réagir. Il avait déjà ressenti comme un fossé entre eux deux, mais jamais il ne l'avait perçu si clairement. Son comportement n'était pas bien différent de celui de d'habitude, mais comment le regarder autrement qu'avec des yeux remplis de pitié et de jugement, elle qui était ensorcelée par son pire ennemi de Poudlard ?

_-_Je n'ai pas trop le temps, finit-il par répondre sans vraiment mentir. Demain, d'accord ?

_-_Non, tout de suite ! C'est Ciaran, il a besoin de secours !

_-_Quoi ? Mais tu viens du dortoir, comment peux-tu le savoir ? questionna James d'une voix soupçonneuse.

_-_Cela fait des heures qu'il est dans cet état, mais je ne te trouvais pas ! Il se trouve dans un bureau très loin dans les cachots ! James, je t'en supplie, viens l'aider !

Comment savait-elle où il se trouvait, si elle mentait ? James ne put réellement savoir si elle était ensorcelée en ce moment même. Et si Rogue était encore quelque part dans sa tête, à lui dicter quoi ? Si c'était un piège ?

_-_On devrait y aller, P… James, on n'a rien à perdre, fit remarquer Kusmitchof.

James sentit que son ton amical n'avait rien de naturel, mais la petite Gerry sourit. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur en pensant à ce qu'elle devait subir et se promit de régler son compter à Servilo une fois que tout serait terminé –si ça terminait un jour. Se servir d'une petite pour arriver à ses fins… Gerry ne savait même pas qu'elle était à l'origine d'un plan horrible et abject !

_-_Bon, tu nous y emmènes, alors ? demanda-t-il gentiment en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il y avait bel et bien cette lueur étrangère dans son regard.

_-_Elle est la petite que Rogue ensorcelle, prévint-il à l'oreille de son compagnon et en parlant assez fort pour que Lily l'entende, même s'il le lui avait déjà dit.

_-_Dépêchez-vous, tous les deux ! s'exclama Gerry, déjà loin devant eux.

Il sembla à James qu'ils avaient traversé l'école de fond en comble quand ils arrivèrent devant une porte aussi vieille que solide. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, il n'était jamais passé auprès, et il n'était même pas certain d'être un jour descendu si bas dans les cachots. Où étaient-ils donc arrivés ?

_-_Bon, moi je ne regarde pas, parce que ce n'est pas joli à voir, avertit la petite fille.

Elle se recula de quelques pas alors que Kusmitchof poussait la porte. Elle grinça et s'ouvrit lentement, comme au ralenti. James retint son souffle, sentant un très léger filet de vent lui laissant croire que Lily reculait elle aussi de quelques pas. Puis, quand la porte se fut complètement ouverte sur une pièce obscure, Nikita entra, la main serrée sur sa baguette magique. Le faisceau de lumière qui en sortit éclaira une masse sombre étendue au sol. James reconnut à qui appartenait cette voix qui poussait des gémissements : il s'agit bel et bien de Ciaran. Alors, il emboîta le pas de Kusmitchof et entra à son tour. Mais dès qu'il eut franchit le montant de la porte, elle se referma brusquement derrière lui et les lumières se rallumèrent. James put alors réaliser que la masse au fond de la pièce n'avait rien d'un corps humain : il s'agissait en fait d'un grand tas de chiffons sales empilés savamment les uns sur les autres. Les gémissements provenaient quant à eux d'une petite boîte semblable à une boîte à musique moldue mais qui luisait d'un halo de lumière pâle. Enfouie sous les chiffons, aucun des deux garçons n'avaient vu venir le piège.

Ne perdant pas espoir, James se dirigea vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir. Elle resta résolument fermée. Il tenta alors de la déverrouiller à l'aide d'un sortilège très simple : _alohomora_. Mais aucun déclic ne se fit, et elle ne s'ouvrit pas plus que la première fois.

_-_Et merde, on s'est fait avoir comme des débutants ! gronda Kusmitchof.

_-_Et toi qui disais qu'on n'avait rien à perdre…

_-_Ne remets pas la faute sur moi, s'il te plait, Potter.

_-_Ce n'était absolument pas mon intention.

Le rire aigu de la petite Gerry se fit entendre et s'éloigna un peu plus à chaque seconde.

_-_Il nous a bien eu, le Serpentard ! dédaigna le soviétique. Je vais lui faire la peau, si jamais on sort de là !

_-_Au moins on sera deux.

_-James_ ? _Nikita_ ?

C'était la voix de Lily qui parvenait encore à passer à travers la porte.

_-Vous m'entendez_ ?

_-_Oui !

_-Je vais chercher de l'aide, d'accord_ ? _Ne bougez pas d'ici_ !

_-_Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix ! lança James.

_-Ouais, c'est vrai_… _Je vais aller voir Dumbledore moi aussi, et je reviens_ !

_-_Fais attention à toi ! ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter James.

_-Promis_ !

James soupira en entendant ses pas s'éloigner à leur tour. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore mis ? Comme s'il avait besoin d'être coincé dans une salle des sous-sols quand l'école était sur le point de céder ! Qu'allait-il faire pour s'en sortir, hein ? Et Lily, se le pardonnerait-il si elle tombait sur le vrai Ciaran en chemin ? Et Hilary ! Comment la protéger si Sirius était obligé de venir à son secours au lieu de rester avec elle ?

Kusmitchof tambourina à la porte et shoota dans la poignée, comme s'il espérait la faire sauter. Mais même sa force assez spectaculaire pour un garçon de seize ans ne parvint à la faire céder.

_-_Ne te fatigue pas, lui lança James. On est coincé ici. Ils nous ont eu comme des chiens…

_-_Rogue va me le payer, je te le jure…

_-_Rien ne prouve que Rogue est le seul responsable.

_-_Black aussi, s'il le faut.

_-_Regulus n'a rien à voir là-dedans, j'en suis sûr.

_-_Tu es toujours sûr de tout, de toute façon.

_-_Tu te trompes. Quand je suis avec Lily, je doute de tout, par exemple. Mais Regulus regrette déjà de s'être engagé dans cette histoire. Je doute qu'il ait vraiment l'envie de s'y plonger encore plus.

_-_Tu nous as espionné, tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Possible.

_-_J'en suis sûr.

_-_Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu poses la question ? rétorqua James avec mauvaise humeur. Tu me fais la morale, mais tu es pareil. Tu es même pire.

_-_On trouve toujours les autres pires que soi, Potter.

_-_C'est valable aussi pour toi, dans ce cas.

_-_Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

_-_Moi non plus.

Kusmitchof ne trouva rien à répondre, mais James n'en était pas surpris : à ce jeu-là, c'était toujours lui qui gagnait. Entre ses cousins, McGonagall, les Serpentard et Lily, il avait largement appris le sens de la répartie.

_-_En attendant, ça ne nous apportera rien de nous chamailler, tu l'as dit toi-même, reprit-il.

_-_Ca ne nous apportera rien non plus de bien nous entendre, rétorqua Kusmitchof.

_-_Si, à éviter de nous entretuer pendant notre cohabitation dans cette ancienne salle de classe.

_-_Je m'en fiche, je sors toujours vainqueur de mes duels.

_-_Pas contre un fils d'auror.

_-_C'est quoi, un auror ?

_-_Tu as dû être vachement sérieux dans tes recherches sur la Magie Occidentale, pour ne pas savoir ce que c'est ! railla James. Mais il est vrai que ça, ça n'était pas écrit sur la poitrine de Lily…

_-_Ne fais pas le malin avec moi, sinon je te jure que je vais m'amuser avec toi…

_-_Parfait ! Au moins ça nous occupera !

oOo

Regulus tua Seveurs du regard. Comment osait-il lui donner des leçons ? Il était persuadé d'avoir fait le bon choix en allant parler à James Potter. Il ne voulait pas du Maître comme Ministre de la Magie. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait plus être mangemort, même s'il ne l'était pas encore officiellement. Lui, il était juste aspirant, mais pour le Maître, c'était pareil : si on se faisait aspirant, on se faisait mangemort. Après, pour passer du premier stade à l'autre, il y avait une sorte de rituel par lequel il fallait passer. L'aspirant recevait devant tous les mangemorts sa Marque des Ténèbres sur l'avant-bras, et le Maître y allait le plus fort possible. Si l'aspirant hurlait de douleur, il était puni. Ensuite, il devait lui baiser les pieds comme un vulgaire serviteur complètement soumis. D'ailleurs, c'était ce qu'ils devenaient tous après ce rituel. Mais Regulus n'avait aucune envie de passer par là.

Tout avait commencé des années auparavant. Sa famille et les Prince, deux familles au sang-pur (bien que, comme l'avait si bien fait remarqué sa mère Alicia, les Black étaient plus purs de trois générations, qui ne représentaient pas grand-chose sur tous les siècles qui s'étaient écoulés depuis) avaient sympathisé. Il devait avoir quatre ans, à cette époque. Il se souvenait encore de la première fois où Severus était venu le voir. C'était pour lui demander de lui montrer les toilettes. Pas très intéressant, comme rencontre, mais elle était restée gravée dans sa mémoire à tout jamais car depuis lors, lui et Severus étaient amis. Tout comme il était le seul ami de Severus, Severus était son seul vrai ami. Il discutait souvent avec certains camarades, mais aucun d'eux n'avait égalé avec lui cette complicité qui les liait, tous les deux.

Mais une nouvelle était venue assombrir les liens des deux familles. Eileen Prince s'était mariée avec Tobias Rogue, dont elle avait eu un enfant. Regulus se souvenait tout aussi bien de la réaction de sa mère quand elle avait fait la connaissance du père de l'enfant en question. Elle avait toujours cru que c'était un sang-pur lui aussi, mais que pour des raisons inconnues, Eileen ne s'était pas encore mariée. Elle avait mis dehors les trois Rogue quand elle avait appris que Mr Rogue était en fait un moldu, et qu'Eileen était mariée mais qu'elle ne l'avait dit à personne. Regulus n'avait pas compris et avait longtemps demandé pourquoi Severus ne venait plus chez lui.

Pour le jeune Rogue, la vie n'avait pas toujours été facile, après cet épisode. Son oncle et sa tante, outragés par l'audace de sa mère, avaient insisté pour avoir sa garde le plus longtemps possible, mais Eileen, qui aimait tendrement son fils, ne l'avait laissé aller chez eux que pendant quelques semaines, durant les vacances. Cela avait suffit à avoir une influence néfaste sur Severus, qui s'était mis à croire aux paroles de son oncle. Son père moldu était rapidement devenu à ses yeux une personne répugnante qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter de fréquenter. Il avait donc supplié sa mère de l'envoyer un peu plus souvent chez son oncle et sa tante. Eileen n'avait pu refuser le souhait de son enfant chéri.

Ce qui suivait, Regulus ne l'avait appris que très récemment. Tobias Rogue, ne supportant plus le comportement de son fils, avait commencé à hurler sur sa femme, lui remettant toute la faute sur le dos. Il l'avait accusée d'avoir laissé leur fils tourner mal. Il avait commencé à la frapper. Doucement, d'abord. Mais Severus était rentré chez lui et avait mis de l'huile sur le feu en continuant à mépriser son père. Celui-ci avait alors recommencé, un plus fort, cette fois, quand Severus était couché. Jusqu'au jour où l'adolescent, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, avait entendu les coups et les cris. Il s'était demandé pourquoi sa mère ne se défendait pas avec sa baguette, mais n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde en l'entendant pleurer. Il avait bondi hors de sa chambre et s'était précipité vers le salon. Il y avait trouvé sa mère à genoux et en larmes, les mains devant le visage pour se protéger. Elle avait du sang sur les avant-bras. Et son père, debout devant lui, avait frappé une nouvelle fois. Eileen s'était effondrée au sol, et Severus avait pu voir son visage ensanglanté et parsemé de bleus. Il était aussitôt accouru, mais Tobias l'avait repoussé, l'envoyant contre un mur et l'assommant à moitié. Eileen n'avait pas supporté ce geste, et s'était relevée dans un ultime effort. Elle avait menacé son mari de sa baguette magique, mais sa main avait été trop tremblante pour être convaincante. Tobias Rogue avait porté ses mains autour de sa gorge et avait serré. Severus n'avait rien pu faire. Sa mère s'était écroulée à terre, inanimée. Morte.

Et depuis lors, il vouait une haine inimitable envers les moldus. Son oncle lui avait appris à les mépriser, son père à les vomir. Son oncle s'était fait mangemort dès le lendemain, et son père avait été tué par son beau-frère. Severus avait été confié à sa tante, à sa plus grande joie. Et son oncle lui avait inévitablement proposé de devenir lui aussi mangemort. Severus n'avait pas su dire non : son oncle était son vengeur, son héros, et le Maître était le seul capable d'assouvir son désir de voir disparaître tous les moldus de la planète. Seule une sang-de-bourbe avait su détourner sa haine pour n'obtenir qu'une simple antipathie : Lily Evans. La jeune fille avait été la seule à se montrer gentille avec lui et à le défendre (avec Regulus lui-même, bien entendu). Elle aurait presque pu gagner son indifférence si Potter n'était pas tombé fou amoureux d'elle et si elle avait été envoyée ailleurs qu'à Gryffondor.

Mais Regulus, quand il avait appris que Rogue avait décidé de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'avait pu se résoudre à le laisser tomber. Il avait fait le choix de le suivre jusqu'au bout : il s'était fait aspirant lui aussi. Et maintenant, il le regrettait. Severus gardait en lui une profonde blessure qui le rendait capable de tuer. Pas lui. Lui, il avait seulement voulu rester auprès de son ami. Il ne savait pas alors les sacrifices qu'il devrait faire. Il aurait voulu pouvoir aimer Hilary Potter sans gène, mais Severus le lui interdisait, prétextant que l'amour rendait faible. Son point de vue était compréhensible : si sa mère n'avait rien fait pour sauver sa vie, c'était parce qu'elle aimait son mari…

_-_De toute façon, Potter est piégé dans une des salles des sous-sols. C'est ma petite Bones qui l'y a mené. Tu vois, qu'elle sert encore !

_-_Tu devrais la laisser, cette petite. Elle a le droit à son repos, elle aussi.

_-_Pas maintenant. Demain soir, quand toute cette histoire sera terminée.

_-_Qui te dis que ça se terminera demain ? demanda Regulus.

_-_Je le sais, c'est tout. Cela fait longtemps que la Sphère et le Socle sont séparés. Les murs vont commencer à trembler, bientôt. Le Maître arrive dans une heure à peine.

Regulus sentit son espoir retomber dans ses chaussures. Alors c'était bel et bien fini ? Il aurait aimé pouvoir croire en un échappatoire, une autre issue que celle qu'il avait contribuée à construire. Pouvoir aider James, qui ferait tout son possible pour l'empêcher de devoir continuer dans cette voie qu'il avait malheureusement choisie. Son père aurait pu lui apporter une protection. Il aurait pu s'allier à Sirius chez lui. Il aurait pu tout effacer et repartir… Même pas quinze ans et un destin déjà scellé… Severus n'avait pas ce problème, lui : il venait d'avoir dix-sept, était parfaitement majeure et avait fait son choix sans jamais le regretter. Mais lui ? Allait-il devoir combattre aux côtés du Maître comme un vulgaire esclave, dès quatorze ans et jusqu'à sa mort ?

Non. Il n'aurait jamais la force de ne vivre que pour un autre. Mais pour se libérer des chaînes du Maître, il fallait que le Maître lui-même tombe… Comment renverser le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne ? Etait-ce seulement possible ? Même Williams Potter et Dumbledore n'avaient jamais réussi. Peut-être que Severus avait raison de se ranger de son côté. Le Maître était tellement puissant qu'il valait mieux s'allier à lui plutôt que de l'affronter, non ?

_-_Tu réalises que si le plan fonctionne, on aura la mort de tous les élèves sur la conscience ? bredouilla Regulus.

_-_Pourquoi tu dis ça ? La base de ce plan, c'est un chantage : le pouvoir contre la vie des élèves. Si ça marche comme prévu, ils seront tous sauvés. Hormis peut-être Potter et Kusmitchof, qui sont maintenant dans un beau pétrin…

_-_Tu crois vraiment que le Maître va les laisser en vie ? rétorqua Regulus. Il se contrefiche de les voir mourir !

_-_Et bien ils mourront tous, c'est tout ! dit seulement Severus, comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

_-_A cause de nous…

_-_Et alors ? Reg', tu ne vas commencer à avoir des remords !

_-_S'ils crèvent tous à cause de moi, si… Nous serons des meurtriers !

_-_Et alors ? Tu sais, quand tu seras mangemort, tu en tueras d'autres !

_-_Justement. Je n'aurais jamais dû te suivre dans cette histoire. Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu l'aurais fait pour moi.

_-_Bien sûr que si, je l'aurais fait ! s'exclama Severus. Eh, toi et moi on est uni pour la vie, ok ?

_-_C'est que des mots, tout ça, marmonna Regulus en détournant le regard.

_-_Non, ce ne sont pas que des mots ! s'impatienta Severus. Regulus, regarde-moi ! Je n'oublierai jamais tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Et quand ce sera à ton tour d'avoir besoin de moi, et bien je serai là pour t'aider ! D'accord ?

_-_Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?

_-_On va faire un pacte ! annonça Severus. Donne-moi tes mains !

_-_Un pacte, c'est facilement rompu.

_-_Pas le nôtre. Allez, donne tes mains !

Regulus obéit à contrecœur. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir vraiment s'engager une nouvelle fois. Où est-ce que ce pacte allait encore le mener, hein ?

_-_Je jure solennellement que je serai toujours là pour toi, jusqu'à la fin des temps ou qu'on soit mort avant.

Regulus le dévisagea sans rien dire.

_-_Jusqu'à la fin des temps ou qu'on soit mort avant, répéta Severus avec insistance, lui faisant signe de continuer.

_-_Je jure solennellement qu'on sera toujours ensemble, mort ou vivant, jusqu'à la fin des temps ou qu'on soit mort avant.

Severus sourit et lui relâcha les mains.

_-_Soit fort encore quelques heures. Quand le Maître triomphera, tu ne regretteras pas de m'avoir accompagné dans cette aventure.

_-_Et si je ne tue pas Ciaran ?

_-_Je sais que tu le feras, Reg'.

Le jeune Black déglutit avec peine. La confiance de son ami lui allait droit au cœur, mais n'effaçait son malaise. Si le Maître allait arriver d'ici peu, il aurait déjà dû s'être acquitté de sa mission. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Serait-il puni ? Allait-il être torturé comme les autres ?

_-_Tu as raison. Je le ferai, dit-il fermement.

Mais ce n'était pas uniquement pour éviter la colère de son Maître. James Potter lui avait laissé entendre qu'il pourrait peut-être s'en sortir s'il rejoignait leur camp. Avec du recul, il était vrai que Dumbledore était le seul que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait jamais craint. S'il aidait le fils de Williams Potter à s'en sortir, il aurait le droit à sa protection, non ?

Mais pour cela, il devait faire ce qu'ils avaient entrepris de faire : arrêter Ciaran et empêcher le chantage de se faire. C'était risqué, mais c'était faisable. Il avait déjà joué un double jeu auprès du professeur de botanique, il pouvait recommencer. Faire croire à Severus qu'il tuait le professeur pour le Maître, alors qu'il le ferait pour Dumbledore… Il ferait d'une pierre deux coups, et s'offrirait un salut auprès des aurors… Il leur demanderait de le surveiller dans la discrétion, pour qu'il puisse continuer à faire croire qu'il n'avait trahi personne, et donner des informations à Dumbledore au sujet des intentions du Maître…

Regulus se maudit intérieurement pour sa naïveté. Le Maître ne se laisserait jamais berner. Il saurait qu'il lui mentait. Il le tuerait… Que faire ? Renoncer à sa peur et ses rêves pour se faire assassin, ou prendre son courage à deux mains pour la juste cause que défendait son frère ?

Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir, car venant des entrailles mêmes du château, une secousse vint faire vibrer ses pieds.

_-_Ca commence… murmura Severus.

oOoOoOo

Voilà pour le chapitre 18, un peu en retard. Je suis désolée pour cela, mais j'ai dû partir mardi pour la Rochelle, et je ne suis revenue qu'hier soir. Et je repars demain, au passage. Voilà de quoi faire déjà une bonne pause qui risque de ramener de la motivation! Je suis certaine que quand je rentrerai, je n'aurai qu'une envie: commencer à écrire le chapitre 22, puisque je viens enfin de finir le 21, après tout le temps que j'ai passé dessus. Mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dit: quand tous les chapitres seront postés, je ferai une pause, à la durée indéterminée. Pour toutes les news, ça se passe dans ma bio!

Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de continuer à lire pendant les vacances, en particulier les reviewers, sans qui ma motivation serait partie encore plus longtemps. C'est gentil de votre part de montrer que vous êtes toujours là!

Le prochain chapitre quand, je ne sais pas. Je repars demain pour ne revenir lundi, et je risque de partir encoremardi pour quelques jours. Alors peut-être que ce sera pour lundi soir, ou alors pour mon retour. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus sur cette date.  
Le chapitre 19 sera: **Quand les murs se mettent à trembler**.

Bonne lecture à tous!


	19. Quand les murs se mettent à trembler

**Chapitre 19: Quand les murs se mettent à trembler.**

Kusmitchof soupira une nouvelle fois, à la grande exaspération de James.

_-_Si tu veux provoquer une tempête, il va falloir souffler plus fort, railla-t-il. Et de toute façon, je ne suis pas certain que la porte céderait. Il faudrait une pression immense pour qu'elle s'ouvre…

_-_Bravo, le petit génie de la physique, tu as trouvé ça tout seul ? rétorqua le soviétique avec ironie. Parce que tu vois, je ne l'avais pas remarqué…

_-_Bah je te le dis juste au cas où, puisque j'ai entendu dire que les soviétiques étaient plus tournés vers l'armée, et en général, on ne peut pas avoir la tête et les jambes…

_-_C'est du n'importe quoi, ce qu'on t'a dit. Tu en es l'exemple parfait : tu es intelligent, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, et apparemment tu as des qualités physiques impressionnantes.

James le dévisagea. Etait-il vraiment entrain de le complimenter ? Non, il allait sans doute rétorquer autre chose pour tenter de l'enfoncer. Pourquoi lui jetterait-il des roses, tout d'un coup, alors qu'ils avaient déjà passé presque une demi-heure à s'envoyer balader mutuellement ?

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda Kusmitchof.

_-_Bah j'attends la suite…

James vit son interlocuteur hausser les sourcils.

_-_Il n'y a pas de suite. J'ai terminé ma phrase…

Ce fut au tour de James de laisser apparaître sa surprise.

_-_Tu n'essaies pas de m'envoyer une tirade en pleine figure ? s'étonna-t-il.

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?

_-_Je ne sais pas. Parce qu'on ne fait que ça depuis qu'on est là… répondit James en haussant les épaules.

Kusmitchof eut un petit sourire.

_-_Et c'est tout ? s'assura-t-il. Non, parce que tu sais, il faut une fin à tout… S'envoyer des vannes, c'est marrant, mais là moi ça ne m'amuse plus. Pas dans de telles conditions, en tout cas. Et puis, c'est un peu puéril de nous en envoyer plein la figure alors que le danger entoure l'école.

_-_C'est vrai, dut admettre James.

Il n'avait pas vu cela de cette façon.

_-_Si Lily nous avait vus, soupira-t-il. Au début, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me trouvait immature. Mais plus ça va, plus je réalise à quel point elle avait raison…

_-_Tu m'étonnes ! dit Kusmitchof en pouffa de rire. Elle m'a raconté la fois où tu lui avais fait du chantage pour qu'elle sorte avec toi. C'était nul, comme plan.

_-_Ah, ouais… C'était l'année dernière. J'ai un peu honte de mon comportement…

_-_Un peu, juste ?

_-_Non, beaucoup.

Kusmitchof se mit à rire.

_-_Je me disais bien, aussi…

James tenta un petit sourire.

_-_Et tu lui as dit, à Lily, que tu en avais honte ? demanda Kusmitchof.

_-_Non. Enfin, pas directement. Mais je pense qu'elle l'a compris… Je veux dire, j'ai changé, depuis, et j'imagine qu'elle se doute que mon comportement d'avant me… comment dire ?

_-_Te fout la honte.

_-_Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça… avoua James.

_-_Tu devrais lui dire clairement, conseilla Kusmitchof. Je crois qu'elle apprécierait.

James fronça les sourcils.

_-_Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu me conseilles pour Lily, alors que toi aussi tu en es amoureux ?

_-_Le challenge est beaucoup plus intéressant quand on part sur un pied d'égalité. Et je prendrai d'autant plus de plaisir à te battre en sachant que tu as suivi mes conseils…

James sourit.

_-_Je comprend mieux, alors !

Kusmitchof rit à nouveau.

_-_Je plaisante ! Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi je fais ça ? Parce que si elle ne veut pas de moi, et bien je veux qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance. Quelqu'un qui la protégera et l'aimera, et surtout, qui ne la fera jamais souffrir. Quelqu'un comme toi.

James le fixa un instant, ne sachant trop que répondre. La sincérité de Kusmitchof était presque déroutante : ils avaient passé tellement de temps à se considérer comme des rivaux que l'entendre dire de telles choses le laissait un peu sceptique. Mais au dessus de toute son incrédulité, ses paroles lui firent très plaisir. Rares étaient les hommes amoureux qui acceptaient de laisser la voie libre à un de leurs concurrents.

_-_Tu sais, je ne crois pas que moi et Lily, ça se fera un jour, avoua-t-il avec tristesse.

_-_Tu te trompes. Il faut toujours garder espoir, surtout dans ton cas.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Si tu la laissais complètement indifférente, elle ne serait pas venue se réconcilier avec toi, fit remarquer Kusmitchof.

_-_Elle l'a fait par amitié, pas par amour, assura James.

_-_Mais ces deux sentiments sont souvent très proches, tu sais… Qui sait si un jour, elle ne réalisera pas que tu n'es plus juste un simple ami, pour elle ?

_-_Elle est amie avec Remus depuis plusieurs années et il n'y a heureusement rien eu entre eux… répliqua James.

_-_Tu es très défaitiste en ce qui concerne Lily, nota Kusmitchof. Tu ne devrais pas. Elle est revenue vers toi de son plein gré, et crois-moi, c'est déjà beaucoup.

_-_Hm… Mais à tous les coups elle va encore me virer d'ici peu…

_-_Non.

_-_Comment peux-tu être si sûr de cela ?

_-_Parce que tes sentiments sont sincères, et elle finira par s'en rendre compte, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Et si tu ne comptais pas un minimum pour elle, elle nous aurait laissés poireauter dans cette vieille salle sans rien faire.

_-_Elle le fait peut-être pour toi, murmura James.

_-_Non. Elle a annulé un de nos rendez-vous pour pouvoir aller au tien. Elle a accepté de sortir de son petit confort de préfète pour t'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard.

_-_Mais elle t'a embrassé, tout à l'heure, rappela James. Ce n'est pas rien.

_-_Sauf que si je comptais pour elle, elle aurait justement évité de m'embrasser pour m'encourager à la suivre dans cette galère… N'avons-nous pas nous-mêmes tenté de la laisser en sûreté ? Quand on aime, on a tendance à vouloir protéger. Or, qui voulait-elle protéger, ce soir ?

James soupira.

_-_Toute l'école. Pas moi…

Kusmitchof plongea ses yeux dans les siens, si bien que James ne put détourner le regard.

_-_Il y a un proverbe, dans mon pays, qui dit : _si tu as saisi la corde, ne dis pas que les forces te manquent_.

_-_C'est-à-dire ? demanda James, ne comprenant pas vraiment la signification de ce proverbe soviétique.

_-_C'est-à-dire que tu as lancé la machine, et que ce n'est pas le moment de renoncer. Un soviétique apprend dès son plus jeune âge à admettre ses torts et à respecter ceux qui le dominent. Je crois qu'avec toi comme rival, Lily ne sera jamais mienne, alors va jusqu'au bout. _Si tu as saisi la corde, ne dis pas que les forces te manquent_. Tu as commencé à prendre de l'importance pour elle, alors ne laisse pas tout tomber. Sinon, c'est un autre qui la conquérra, et qui n'aura pas forcément de bonnes intentions… Tu sais comme moi que les malfrats adorent les belles femmes.

_-_Ou font semblant de les adorer pour mieux abuser d'elles, compléta James, songeur.

_-_Exactement. Alors fonce. Je ne peux pas la séduire parce qu'elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle se fiche complètement de mes avances ? Et bien vas-y, toi. Occupe son cœur pour ne pas qu'un autre l'occupe… Et surtout, souviens-toi : _si tu as saisi la corde, ne dis pas que les forces te manquent_.

Mais un bruit sourd se fit entendre, semblant venir des profondeurs de la Terre. James poussa un juron en sentant le sol trembler légèrement. Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas si tôt !

_-_Tu as senti ? s'enquit Kusmitchof.

_-_Un peu, ouais ! maugréa James. C'est pas vrai… Pas maintenant !

_-_Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

_-_Ce qui va se passer ? répéta James. Et bien les murs vont trembler de plus en plus fortement, jusqu'à ce que l'école s'écroule. Pas de bol pour nous : on est tout en dessous, et pas moyen de fuir

_-_Faut qu'on sorte d'ici, dit précipitamment Nikita. Il y a forcément un moyen… Aide-moi à bourriner la porte ! A nous deux, elle cèdera peut-être !

Alors, tous deux mirent leurs efforts en commun et foncèrent droit vers la porte. Mais il n'y eut aucun résultat, hormis peut-être une douleur fulgurante dans l'épaule de James.

_-_C'est mort, il va falloir attendre de l'aide, désespéra-t-il.

Une seconde secousse vint accroître son malaise, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il vit de la peur dans les yeux de Kusmitchof.

_-_Regarde ! murmura celui-ci.

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Là !

Le jeune homme montrait du doigt le plafond de la salle de classe. James, lorsqu'il leva les yeux, y découvrit avec horreur une légère fissure dans la pierre.

_-_Mince… Ca va s'écrouler, tu crois ? s'enquit-il.

_-_Je n'en sais rien… C'est toi qui devrais connaître Poudlard, pas moi !

James reçut une goutte d'eau gelée sur le front et frissonna, non seulement de froid mais aussi d'anxiété. De l'eau tombait du plafond ? Comment était-ce possible ?

_-_Nikita ? bredouilla-t-il.

_-_Quoi ?

_-_On a descendu des centaines et des centaines de marches pour arriver là, pas vrai ?

Le soviétique hocha la tête.

_-_Nous sommes sûrement loin dans les entrailles de ce château, ajouta-t-il. A des centaines de mètres, voire même des kilomètres sous terre…

_-_On est sous le lac, dit James avec assurance.

_-_Sous le lac ? s'exclama Kusmitchof.

_-_Ouais. Et plus la fissure va s'agrandir, plus l'eau rentrera…

Kusmitchof eut une exclamation de surprise.

_-_Ca veut dire que…

_-_Que si Lily ne se magne pas, on va finir noyés comme des chiots, oui, acheva James d'une voix rauque.

oOo

Remus et Gwenog dévalèrent les marches quatre par quatre, la gorge en feu. Ils arrivaient enfin… Plus que quelques couloirs à traverser et ils seraient devant la gargouille menant au bureau de Dumbledore. Remus connaissait le mot de passe. Tout allait s'arranger…

Mais le jeune homme entendit une collision non loin de lui et s'arrêta net.

_-_Aie !

Gwenog était rentrée dans quelqu'un et était tombée au sol.

_-_Gwen ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe !

_-_Lunard ? Gwenog ?

Remus fit un bond de surprise en arrière en reconnaissant la personne que son amie avait heurtée.

_-_Sirius ! s'exclama-t-il. Comme je suis heureux de te voir !

C'était une façon de parler, car dans l'obscurité, il était presque impossible de discerner ses traits de visage.

_-_Il se passe des choses pas nettes ! dit précipitamment Sirius. Hilary est introuvable. J'ai fouillé toute la salle commune des Seprentard, mais elle n'est nulle part !

_-_Et on a découvert pas mal de choses, de notre côté, renchérit Gwenog. Il faut absolument parler à Dumbledore. Viens, relève-toi !

En quelques secondes, Sirius était de nouveau sur ses pieds. Tous trois reprirent leur course, bien que le jeune homme fût contraint de repartir dans la direction opposée à celle qu'il avait désiré atteindre plus tôt.

_-_Et James, vous l'avez retrouvé ?

_-_Il est avec Lily et Kusmitchof, répondit Remus.

_-_C'est nul, comme organisation. On est tous séparés ! On aurait dû rester ensemble tout du long !

_-_Pas le temps, rétorqua Remus. Chaque seconde est précieuse, désorm…

Mais il se tut car ses pieds, bien que fermement posés à terre, vibrèrent.

_-_C'est quoi, ça ? s'exclama Gwenog. Remus, c'est quoi ce tremblement ?

Remus craignait de ne le savoir que trop bien. Une secousse, en temps normal, pouvait avoir des dizaines de significations, surtout à Poudlard. Mais cette fois, une seule était plausible : la Sphère d'Eternité était restée trop longtemps loin de son socle, et l'école avait perdu toute sa force…

_-_Il faut qu'on aille plus vite, dit-il pour seule réponse.

Il pria intérieurement pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Lily, James et Kusmitchof et se força à accélérer encore, même si tout son corps lui criait d'arrêter. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait mal. Souffrir, il en avait l'habitude…

Malgré tout, une seconde secousse vint assombrir ses pensées. Alors c'était maintenant, en cette nuit du début du mois de mars, qu'allait se jouer l'avenir de l'école ? C'était sur eux que reposaient tous les espoirs, toutes les chances de s'en sortir ?

_-_C'est là ! s'écria-t-il. _Boule de gomme_ !

La gargouille marquant l'entrée du bureau du directeur s'écarta et laissa apparaître un escalier en spirale que Remus avait monté de nombreuses fois lors de sa première année. Dumbledore avait insisté pour qu'il vienne le voir régulièrement afin de lui raconter comment il vivait sa scolarité… Remus se souvenait qu'au début, ces visites lui avaient permis de parler à quelqu'un pour sortir un peu de sa solitude, mais il avait rapidement fait la connaissance de James et Sirius, puis de Peter. Depuis, il n'avait presque plus remonté ces marches… C'était étrange de les gravir en se disant que ce serait peut-être la dernière fois…

_-_Mais au fait, tu n'étais pas accompagné de Peter ? s'enquit Remus à l'adresse de son ami.

_-_Si, mais je l'ai perdu en route.

Remus poussa un juron qui aurait pu rivaliser avec ceux de James.

_-_Patmol, tu aurais pu faire gaffe !

_-_Mais il ne sais pas courir, alors je n'allais pas laisser Hilary en danger ! Il s'en sortira, c'est un grand garçon !

_-_Mais imagine qu'il soit seul avec Ciaran ! s'épouvanta Gwenog.

_-_Ciaran ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Ciaran ?

_-_Il cache bien son jeu, répondit Remus en frappant fortement à la porte du bureau.

_-_C'est-à-dire ?

_-_C'est-à-dire qu'il n'est pas net, lui non plus ! s'impatienta Remus. Ah, professeur !

Dumbledore leur avait ouvert la porte et les invitait d'ors et déjà à entrer. Mais sous son sourire, Remus perçut avec clarté son anxiété. La présence de McGonagall dans son bureau confirma sa pensée.

_-_Nous devons absolument vous parler de quelque chose de très important, annonça le jeune homme. Vous avez senti les secousses ?

Dumbledore, d'un coup de baguette magique, fit apparaître trois sièges supplémentaires et les invita à s'asseoir.

_-_Je crains que nous les ayons tous senties, répondit-il de son éternel ton calme et posé.

_-_Nous savons ce que c'est. Il s'agit…

_-_D'une histoire qui vous dépasse de loin, coupa Dumbledore. Cela dit, je serais curieux de vous écouter dire ce que vous savez à ce sujet…

_-_Il s'avère que ces secousses dont dues à…

_-_Nous savons ce à quoi elles sont dues, coupa McGonagall.

Remus fut un instant décontenancé, puis parvint à reprendre le fil de son récit.

_-_Il y a Ciaran. Le professeur Ciaran. C'est lui qui a placé le socle de la Sphère dans les profondeurs de l'école. Il joue un double jeu, professeur. Il était du côté de Rush, ou je ne sais plus trop.

_-_Le professeur Ciaran, vous dites ? s'enquit le directeur. Ma foi, j'ai du mal à l'imaginer en temps que serviteur de dictateur…

_-_C'est ridicule ! s'exclama McGonagall. Mr Lupin, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Je ne vous reconnais plus ! Accuser un professeur de cet établissement ?

_-_Mais vous savez comme nous que l'école est en danger, non ? intervint Gwenog dans un élan de panique sans doute dû au fait qu'on ne les croyait pas. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres attaque en ce moment même à Londres, c'est uniquement pour faire diversion ! Car c'est lui qui a la Sphère ! Vous-Savez-Qui a la Sphère, et Ciaran a caché le socle !

_-_S'il vous plait, calmez-vous, Miss Jones, dit posément Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire de telles choses ? Avez-vous surpris une conversation, ou…

Mais on frappa à la porte du bureau et, soupirant de lassitude, il se releva pour aller ouvrir. Remus laissa s'échapper une exclamation de surprise en voyant Peter entrer, en compagnie du professeur Mortensen.

_-_Peter ! s'écria Sirius. Excuse-moi, je t'avais perdu !

_-_Mr Black, pas d'affolement, dit sèchement Mortensen. Ce n'est certainement pas le moment.

_-_Madison, que se passe-t-il donc ? s'enquit McGonagall. Que diantre fait donc Mr Pettigrow avec vous à une heure si tardive ? Expliquez-vous !

_-_Que pensez-vous donc, Minerva ? Que je donne des cours particuliers à mes élèves pendant la nuit ? Non, ce jeune homme a surpris une conversation entre moi et Chuck. D'ailleurs, je vous prie de m'écouter attentivement, Albus. Chuck est sur un mauvais coup.

_-_C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, en effet, répondit Dumbledore avec un signe de tête vers Remus, Gwenog et Sirius. Ces jeunes gens auraient-ils eux aussi surpris votre conversation ?

Mortensen jeta un regard interrogateur à chacun des trois élèves.

_-_A vrai dire, notre histoire est bien plus compliquée que cela, répondit Remus, puisque ses amis ne semblaient pas décidés à parler. Vous expliquer son intégralité prendrait trop de temps, professeur.

_-_Je vois, assura Dumbledore. Mais puisque vos avis convergent tous vers un même homme, je crains avoir besoin d'explications réelles…

_-_C'est simple, commença Mortensen. Chuck Ciaran n'existe pas.

_-_Quoi ? Mais q… bredouilla McGonagall.

_-_Laissez-la finir, Minerva, demanda Dumbledore. Le temps nous est précieux.

_-_L'homme que vous avez engagé s'appelle en réalité Chuck Mortensen. C'est mon frère, reprit le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il a fait semblant de suivre Rush pour pouvoir voler la Sphère et le Socle. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres a la Sphère, et désire récupérer le socle, que Chuck a caché je ne sais où. Il a déjà tout préparé : la mort de Rush, assassiné par Vous-Savez-Qui, à celle du mage noir par vous, Albus, puis votre mort dans les décombres de Poudlard…

_-_C'est ce que vous vouliez me dire ? demanda le directeur en s'adressant à Remus.

Celui-ci hocha lentement la tête, même s'il ne savait pas que tel était le plan de son professeur de botanique, ni qu'il avait changé de nom pour cacher son lien avec Mortensen. Alors, Dumbledore bondit sur ses pieds avec une rapidité impressionnante pour un vieil homme et se retourna vers sa cheminée. Il y jeta une poignée de ce qui devait être de la poudre de cheminette, et les flammes devinrent vertes. Une voix féminine s'éleva alors, visiblement soucieuse.

_-Que se passe-t-il_ ?

_-_C'est Britney ! s'exclama Sirius.

Les regards noirs et simultanés de Remus, Gwenog, Mortensen et McGonagall suffirent à le faire taire. Rougissant légèrement, il baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures.

_-_Rappelez les autres, Britney, ordonna Dumbledore.

_-Mais ils sont déjà tous partis au Ministère_…_Vous leur avez vous-même demandé de quitter le manoir _!

Dumbledore sembla impatient.

_-_Alors dites-leur de revenir dès qu'ils le peuvent, et d'apporter autant d'aurors que possible avec eux ! lança-t-il. Poudlard est en danger, et nous aurons besoin de main d'œuvre.

_-Dois-je envoyer Oboulo sur place_ ?

_-_Prenez toutes les mesures que vous jugerez nécessaires, Britney.

Dumbledore s'écarta de sa cheminée et les flammes redevirent normales. Il respira profondément, sembla réfléchir un instant puis se tourna vers le professeur Mortensen.

_-_Madison, vous allez retrouver votre frère et tenter de me l'amener. Minerva (il se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall), vous allez mettre tous les élèves en sécurité dans la Grande Salle. Avec l'aide de vos collègues, vous bâtirez un champ de force au dessus de vous, pour éviter que les pierres n'assomment quelqu'un.

Les deux professeurs hochèrent la tête et prirent la direction de l'escalier en spirale.

_-_Vous quatre, vous allez aider le professeur McGonagall dans sa tâche. Je compte sur vous…

Il leur jeta un regard si insistant que Remus ne put qu'hocher la tête.

_-_Je ne veux aucun mouvement de panique, prévint Dumbledore. Débrouillez-vous pour calmer les plus jeunes.

_-_Devons-nous nous répartir dans chacune des maisons, professeur ? questionna Remus.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

_-_Vous connaissez les mots de passe, Mr Lupin. Faites-en bon usage.

_-_Très bien.

D'un signe de tête, Remus demanda à ses amis de le suivre dans l'escalier.

_-_Professeur ! s'exclama soudain Sirius. Vous, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

_-_Je vais attendre comme il se doit nos invités, répondit seulement Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, ils ne devraient pas tarder…

_-_Vos inv… commença Sirius, mais Remus le prit par le bras pour l'entraîner avec lui. Eh ! Lunard !

Remus courait presque dans les escaliers. Il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre.

_-_Tu n'as donc pas compris ? marmonna-t-il. Dumbledore était ironique. Les seules personnes qu'il attend, ce sont les mangemorts !

_-_Quoi ? s'exclamèrent tous ses amis d'une même voix.

_-_Grouillez-vous ! grogna Remus. Si les autres ont senti les premières secousses, ils doivent déjà être tout affolés…

_-_Mais, et James ? Il doit leur avoir dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, non ? répliqua Peter.

_-_Je n'en sais strictement rien, et pour tout vous dire, je n'ai pas la m… Lily ?

_-_Oh, Dieu merci vous êtes là ! s'exclama la jeune fille, essoufflée et apparemment complètement paniquée. Ca fait une heure que je cours partout pour vous retrouver !

Remus la vit leur courir dans les bras et s'accorder une seconde de répit pendant lequel il tenta de comprendre pourquoi elle n'était pas restée dans la salle commune, comme James et Nikita l'avaient sûrement suggéré.

_-_Où est James ? s'écria Sirius, soudain pris de panique.

Remus se doutait que pour Patmol, c'en était trop.

_-_Bon sang, il est où ? Evans, réponds-moi !

_-_Sirius, calme-toi ! ordonna Gwenog.

_-_Lily, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? pressa Remus.

_-_On était parti à la recherche de Ciaran, expliqua Lily, mais on a eu un problème. La petite Jones, elle était ensorcelée par Rogue, et elle nous a emmenés dans un piège…

_-_Un piège ? répéta Sirius, épouvanté. Il est où, maintenant ? JAMES ! hurla-t-il, comme s'il espérait une réponse de la part de son frère de cœur.

_-_Ne crie pas comme ça, par pitié, Sirius ! gronda Remus.

_-_Ils sont coincés dans une p… _Oh, c'est pas vrai_ !

Remus constata avec horreur que pendant qu'elle parlait, le sol se remettait à trembler, avec cette fois un peu plus d'intensité.

_-_Dépêche-toi, Lily ! supplia-t-il.

_-_Ils sont coincés quelque part, très loin dans les cachots, répondit la jeune fille.

_-_Bon Dieu ! jura Sirius.

Il se précipita dans la direction opposée à celle qu'ils avaient jusqu'alors empruntée.

_-_Sirius, non ! s'exclama Peter. Reviens !

_-_Je laisse pas James dans le pétrin ! lança Sirius par dessus son épaule.

Remus soupira et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il ne manquait plus que ça… Sirius faisait tout le contraire de ce qu'il fallait faire : il partait seul dans son coin sans même penser qu'il pouvait très bien tomber sur Ciaran à tout moment. _Là_, ils étaient dans une belle galère !

Mais comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il vit le visage de Lily se décomposer par le doute, et la jeune fille se mit elle-même à courir pour rejoindre Sirius.

_-_Black, attends-moi ! Tu ne sais même pas où c'est !

_-_Lily, non ! s'écria Gwenog, prête à la suivre.

Mais cette fois, Remus fut le plus rapide : il attrapa la manche de son amie et l'empêcha de partir.

_-_Tu restes là ! ordonna-t-il. Nous devons aller mettre les autres en sécurité !

_-_Mais je m'en contrefiche, des autres ! gronda Gwenog. Je ne laisserai pas Lily seule face au danger !

_-_Elle n'est pas seule, elle est avec Sirius !

_-_Lâche-moi, Remus ! imposa Gwenog. Tu n'as pas le droit de me retenir !

D'un mouvement sec et brusque, elle parvint à se libérer de sa prise et s'en alla à son tour. Remus ferma les yeux de lassitude et pria toutes les entités supérieures de lui dicter sa conduite. Devait-il les suivre lui aussi, ou bien faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé de faire et aider ainsi McGonagall à sauver les autres élèves ?

_-_On fait quoi ? demanda Peter.

oOo

Regulus resserra sa main autour de sa baguette magique. Les couloirs sombres et déserts lui faisaient peur. Sans Severus, il se sentait faible et minable. Qu'était-il, lui, un quatrième année, face à Ciaran, un sorcier d'apparence gâteuse mais qui s'était avéré bien plus malin qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître ? Severus aurait dû le faire à sa place. Qu'il aille au Diable, ce pacte ! C'était encore une alliance qui n'irait que dans un sens… Si Severus avait vraiment désiré ne pas rompre ce pacte, il aurait tué Ciaran à sa place. Mais non, il avait préféré s'en prendre à Hilary… Tout ça parce qu'elle avait su faire naître un peu d'amour dans son cœur, et que Severus haïssait l'amour ! Mais Hilary ne méritait pas de mourir. Cette fille était un vrai don du Ciel, un ange égaré parmi les quelques démons de Serpentard. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-elle atterri là ? Elle aurait dû être envoyée à Gryffondor avec son cousin et son bien aimé… Son bien aimé Sirius… Son propre frère avait séduit la fille dont il était tombé amoureux. Quelle ironie du sort… Le punissait-on pour avoir rejoint le côté du Mal ? C'était vrai qu'Hilary méritait mieux qu'un assassin… Mais pourquoi Sirius ? Pourquoi son frère, et pas lui ? Il ressemblait à Sirius, non ? Il était un Black lui aussi, et avait hérité de la même beauté ! La vie était tellement injuste… Pour elle comme pour lui. Il allait tuer, et elle allait être tuée… C'était ridicule. Tellement stupide…

_Tu ne peux pas faire ça_… songea-t-il.

C'était vrai. Il ne pouvait pas tuer. Arracher la vie d'un homme n'était pas dans ses moyens. Et puis, il n'avait aucune envie de faire souffrir quelqu'un comme lui allait souffrir de la mort d'Hilary. C'était étrange, mais la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, il avait tout d'abord cru qu'il fallait qu'il la séduise uniquement pour avoir le prestige de sortir avec une bombe. Mais quand il avait fait plus ample connaissance, il avait réalisé que ses sentiments étaient bien plus profonds que ça… Ses seuls vrais sentiments en dehors de son amitié avec Severus. Sa mère, il ne l'aimait pas plus que ça. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était faire de son dernier fils potable un vrai Black, attaché aux mêmes valeurs qu'elle. Son père ne semblait même pas savoir qu'il avait deux fils. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Sirius leur ait tourné le dos, cet été. Il l'aurait lui-même fait s'il en avait eu le courage. Mais s'il avait été envoyé à Serpentard, ce n'était pas pour rien : il n'avait pas osé s'opposer à la facilité que sa mère lui offrait… Sirius avait toujours été plus fort que lui. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Hilary soit tombée amoureuse de lui… Et puis ils avaient le même âge, et elle n'aurait sans doute pas voulu s'encombrer d'un garçon de quatorze ans, presque quinze… Mais ce garçon de quatorze ans l'avait menée à la mort en l'aimant…

_Tu peux rejoindre Severus… Tu sais où il est_…

Oui, il le savait. Il le savait beaucoup mieux que où était Ciaran. Mais s'il ne s'acquittait pas de sa mission, il allait se faire tuer…

_Elle aussi, elle se fera tuer, si tu ne fais rien_…

Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. C'était trop tard. Le mal était fait. Il était aspirant. Aspirant et amoureux… James Potter lui avait laissé entendre qu'il restait un espoir si tout finissait bien. Mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir affronter le regard de Sirius après ça. Son frère devait sûrement le détester, maintenant qu'il savait que Severus voulait tuer Hilary… Et sa mère ! Comment réagirait-elle en apprenant que son fils était le protégé des Potter ? Elle le renierait comme elle avait renié Sirius… Sauf que Sirius avait des vrais amis, lui. Il avait quelque part où aller. Tandis que lui, il ne pourrait pas aller chez Severus, puisque son oncle le tuerait…

Il restait la solution qu'il avait imaginée plus tôt. Tuer Ciaran pour faciliter la tâche du camp de Dumbledore, s'acquitter de sa mission par la même occasion, ce qui lui permettait de rester crédible aux yeux du Maître, et continuer comme si de rien n'était en temps qu'espion… Le Maître le pensait faible, et n'irait jamais jusqu'à imaginer que le petit Regulus était en fait un traître… Et lors de ses rapports aux Potter, il pourrait se trouver un pseudonyme pour ne pas être reconnu si les lettres étaient interceptées…

Regulus s'arrêta net et respira profondément. Ses yeux parcoururent le reste couloir dans lequel il courait depuis déjà un bon moment, puis se dirigèrent vers le chemin qu'il venait de faire. La salle commune était loin. Il arriverait trop tard. Le Maître allait bientôt venir à Poudlard…

_-_Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

Regulus sursauta alors que sa baguette magique se pointait automatiquement vers l'origine de la voix. Et il n'aurait pas eu besoin de la lumière qu'elle diffusait pour reconnaître son professeur de botanique. Complètement terrifié, il ne put rien dire d'intelligible, et s'attira un rictus de la part de Ciaran.

_-_J'avais pensé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres choisissait des élèves courageux pour le servir, railla l'homme.

_-_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Regulus, agressif.

_-_Moi ? Récupérer le pouvoir qu'on m'a volé il y a des siècles. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux, hein ?

Regulus déglutit avec peine. C'était le moment. Il fallait qu'il agisse. Ciaran ne le prenait pas au sérieux, c'était l'occasion d'agir par surprise…

Mais sa main tremblait trop. Il n'en était pas capable…

_Ce qui compte, dans la vie, c'est de faire ce qu'on a à faire sans se poser de questions…_ C'était Hilary elle-même qui le lui avait dit, un soir, alors que toute cette histoire était encore loin. _Quand on se pose trop de questions, on doute, et on ne fait pas ces choses qu'on devait faire_…

S'il ne le faisait pas, il regretterait. Mais il ne savait pas tuer. Il savait à peine stupéfixer ! Le seul sortilège qu'il connaissait, c'était…

_-_Sectumsempra !

Comme prévu, les yeux de Ciaran s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction, alors que le sortilège le frappait en pleine poitrine. Mais il n'eut pas l'effet désiré : au lieu de lui entailler la peau à une allure surprenante, seules quelques coupures vinrent lui sectionner le visage. Ciaran ricana.

_-_Tu devrais t'assurer que tu maîtrises les sortilèges, avant de les utiliser ! minauda-t-il.

Il sortit de sa poche un canif dont la lame étincela quand la lumière de la baguette de Regulus se posa sur elle.

_-_Tu sais à quoi il a servi, ce couteau ? murmura-t-il pesamment.

Regulus fit non de la tête.

_-_La petite Potter s'en est servi pour tenter d'égorger cette sale sang-de-bourbe d'Evans…

_-_C'est la dague de James Potter ?

Il ne réalisa qu'après-coup que c'était impossible : Severus lui avait dit que Gerry Bones l'avait volée en glissant discrètement sa main dans sa poche lors du bal organisé pour fêter la victoire contre Rush. Soit le lendemain de l'incident…

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez voulu égorger Evans ? demanda-t-il. A quoi ça vous a servi ?

_-_Rush trouvait intéressant de retarder le moment où Potter réaliserait qu'on lui avait volé sa dague, répondit Ciaran. En s'en prenant à sa bien-aimée, il créait une bonne diversion… Mais quelle histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Il devient difficile de savoir qui est du côté de qui…

_-_Moi je le sais parfaitement, rétorqua Regulus.

_-_Je n'en doute pas… Et c'est justement pour ça qu'il faut que je te supprime, mon petit…

_-_Tout le monde le sait, maintenant ! gronda Regulus. Je l'ai dit à James Potter, qui l'a dit à tous ses amis, à ses parents, et même à Dumbledore !

_-_Oh, vraiment ? Tu n'as pas tenu ta langue ? Ca me fait une raison de plus pour te tuer, petit morveux…

Ciaran bondit sur Regulus qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Tous deux basculèrent en arrière. Avec horreur, Regulus vit la lame à quelques centimètres de sa gorge, seulement retenue par sa main qui tentait tant bien que mal de la maintenir à distance. Mais sa masse musculaire n'était pas assez importante pour tenir bien longtemps…

_-A l'aide_ ! hurla-t-il.

_-_Oh, non… Tu as si peu de fierté que ça ? railla Ciaran. Mon pauvre, je crois que c'est un service que je te rends, en tu tuant…

_-_Ferme-la, espèce de rat d'égout ! hurla quelqu'un derrière eux deux.

_-_Severus ! appela Regulus, sentant l'espoir renaître.

Ciaran se remit debout et brandit son couteau vers le nouvel arrivant.

_-_Oh, mais c'est que j'en aurai deux pour le prix d'un ! ricana-t-il. Allez, viens, petit Rogue !

_-_Si vous le touchez, je vous saigne ! menaça Severus. Allez, tirez-vous !

_-_Oh, mais vous croyiez quoi ? Que j'allais vous laisser vous moquer de moi ainsi ? s'exclama Ciaran. Le petit Black veut me buter, et je devrais le laisser faire ?

_-_Dégagez, je vous dis ! répéta Severus.

Mais le professeur ne bougea pas.

_-Sectumsempra_ !

Regulus crut qu'il allait hurler quand il vit le sortilège fonctionner. Hurler de quoi, il n'en était pas sûr : de joie, ou d'horreur, peut-être. C'était la première fois qu'il assistait à un tel spectacle. Du sang, il en avait vu plus d'une fois, mais jamais autant. Ciaran hurlait alors que dans sa peau se créaient de petites entailles plus ou moins profondes, comme si des centaines de griffes invisibles venaient l'écorcher. Il lâcha son couteau pour plaquer ses mains contre son visage. Le sang, sans doute parce qu'une grosse veine avait été ouverte, giclait de son torse, formant petit à petit une tâche rougeâtre sur sa robe.

_-_Viens, Reg' ! lança Severus.

L'adolescent ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. D'un bond, il se remit sur ses pieds et suivit son ami à toute vitesse dans la direction opposée à Ciaran. Son cœur battait encore très vite, si bien qu'il en avait presque mal.

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ? demanda-t-il, le souffle court.

_-_On a un pacte. Je n'allais pas te laisser seul face à lui…

_-_Mais si je l'avais tué ?

_-_Crois-tu vraiment que tu l'aurais tué, Reg' ?

La réponse la plus honnête était non.

_-_Et Hilary ? questionna Regulus pour fuir la conversation. Elle est où ?

_-_Toujours dans mon dortoir. Ton stupide frangin est allé la chercher jusque dans notre salle commune, et a crié son nom en ne la voyant nulle part.

_-_Mais ?

_-_Mais j'ai eu l'aide de ces crétins de Bertram, Avery et Carrow. Ils l'aiment bien, la pauvre… Elle a voulu répondre à ton frère, mais ils l'en ont empêché.

_-_Comment ?

Etrangement, Regulus avait la gorge serré alors qu'il imaginait Hilary entre les mains de garçons tels que Bertram, Carrow et Avery. Tous avaient des vues sur elle, et devaient se délecter de sa présence dans leur dortoir.

_-_Ils l'ont plaquée contre le lit de Bertram, répondit Severus. Viens, on tourne par là.

Ils empruntèrent un nouveau couloir, et Regulus comprit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le parc.

_-_Ils l'ont plaquée contre le lit : Bertram tenait les mains, Avery les jambes et Carrow la bouche, reprit Severus.

_-_Quoi ? explosa Regulus.

Son malaise s'intensifia. S'ils avaient osé la toucher…

_-_Ouais, assura Severus. Eh bah je peux te dire qu'elle n'a rien pu dire, la petite Potter. J'étais là. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et elle essayait de se débattre, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, évidemment… Et ton frangin est parti sans sa belle. S'il avait su dans quelle position elle était, il aurait sans doute osé monter les escaliers…

Severus eut un petit rire dépourvu de joie.

_-_Tant pis pour lui. Il n'avait qu'à pas l'aimer.

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait à Hilary ? s'enquit Regulus. Dis, Sev', ils ne l'ont quand même pas… enfin, tu sais, ils ne l'ont pas…

_-_Mais nan ! grogna Severus. Enfin en fait je n'en sais rien, je suis parti peu après pour te retrouver. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Et j'ai eu raison, d'ailleurs…

_-_On retourne à la salle commune, ordonna Regulus. Je veux la voir.

_-_Nan, Regulus, tu restes là ! Le Maître ne va pas tarder à arriver à Pré-au-Lard !

_-_Je m'en fiche, je veux la voir !

Regulus esquissa un geste pour faire demi-tour, mais son ami le retint par le bras et le transperça du regard.

_-_Dis-moi honnêtement, Reg'… murmura Severus. Dis-le moi, et après je te laisse tranquille… Cette fille, tu l'aimes vraiment ?

L'adolescent mit quelques secondes à réfléchir. Il n'était pas certain de devoir dire la vérité : après ce qu'il avait vécu, Severus avait beaucoup de mal à accepter des sentiments tels que l'amour. C'était normal, mais irait-il jusqu'à renoncer à son meilleur ami pour garder cet idéaux ?

_-_Reg', dis-le moi… Est-ce que tu es amoureux ? Je ne te jugerai pas pour ta réponse, Reg', je te le jure ! Mais je dois savoir !

_-_Qu'est-ce que ça t'apportera, de savoir ? murmura Regulus.

_-_Eh, on a un pacte ! Je te promets que je ne dirai rien à personne, et que je respecterai tes sentiments, quels qu'ils soient ! Mais il faut que je sache si cette fille compte assez pour toi pour que tu acceptes d'être en retard face au Maître… Si tu l'aimes vraiment comme moi tu m'aimes, alors on retourne au dortoir, mais sinon, on continue… Reg' ?

Alors, Regulus soupira et hocha doucement la tête.

_-_Oui, tu l'aimes ? s'exclama Severus. Tu l'aimes comme tu m'aimes, et comme je t'aime ?

Entendre Severus Rogue dire de telles choses avait quelque chose de surprenant, comme un nuage d'humanité derrière cette carapace qu'il s'était formé. La preuve d'un cœur dans ce jeune homme qui avait toujours tout fait pour être froid comme une statue. Pour les autres, Severus était l'image même de l'être insensible : qui n'aimait personne, qui ne connaissait que les sentiments mauvais comme la haine, la jalousie et la rancœur. Regulus savait que cette image était erronée et ne reflétait en rien la réalité, seulement, en avoir la preuve sous les yeux le laissait quelque peu interloqué. Son Severus n'était pas complètement envahi par le mal, s'il savait encore ce que signifiait aimer une femme…

_-_Oui, j'aime Hilary… répondit-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

_-_Alors viens ! lança Severus.

Tous deux changèrent encore une fois de direction et prirent la route menant à la salle commune des Serpentard.

_-_On va dire au Maître que c'est toi qui as fait ce sortilège sur Ciaran, ok ? répliqua Severus. Comme ça, ça sera comme si tu t'étais acquitté de ta mission… T'inquiète pas, on va s'en sortir. On fera de bons mangemorts, je te le promets…

Mais pour Regulus, la décision était déjà prise : s'ils s'en sortaient, il irait directement voir James Potter, à condition que lui aussi s'en sorte. Ce qui était déjà beaucoup moins sûr…

oOo

James serra les dents pour les empêcher de claquer. Il se sentait gelé, comme s'il avait été plongé dans une baignoire de glaçons. Les extrémités de son corps étaient bleues et raidies par le froid : il n'arrivait presque plus à serrer les poings, si bien qu'il se demandait si son sang ne s'était pas lui aussi transformé en glace. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir un jour eu aussi froid dans sa vie. Mais au fond, avait-il déjà vécu quelque chose de semblable ? La pièce se remplissait petit à petit. Les fissures s'agrandissaient à mesure que les murs tremblaient. De petites cascades tombaient désormais du plafond et venaient augmenter le niveau de l'eau. James avait toujours douté que le Lac Noir puisse être un bon endroit pour une baignade à cette époque, mais il n'avait jamais cru qu'il devrait supporter contre son gré sa basse température du mois de mars. Dave Goujon était-il fou, pour oser s'y baigner en toute impunité ?

James pria intérieurement pour que Lily arrive vite. Cela devait bien faire une demie heure qu'elle était partie. Il ignorait qui elle était allée chercher, mais il était vrai que de là où ils étaient enfermés, la route devait être longue…

_Pourvu qu'elle se dépêche_… songea-t-il très fortement comme pour qu'elle l'entende.

A la limite, le froid, il pouvait le supporter, mais Nikita semblait de plus en plus bizarre. Comme lui, il était monté sur une vieille table usée pour éviter de devoir être plongé dans l'eau, mais le soviétique semblait avoir perdu tous ses repères. James le voyait fixer les vaguelettes qui se dessinaient à la surface comme si elles étaient ses pires ennemies, les yeux exorbités et la mâchoire inférieure tremblante.

Quand une nouvelle secousse vint créer une nouvelle fissure au plafond, il poussa un gémissement, comme une plainte suppliante. L'eau vint s'échouer non loin de James, qui fronça les sourcils alors que le niveau atteignait déjà presque ses chevilles, soit un bon mètre de hauteur.

_-_Nikita, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Cette question lui avait brûlé les lèvres depuis que son compagnon, un garçon bien plus sympathique qu'il ne l'avait pensé, s'était précipité sur une table proche d'une étagère pour éviter le contact de l'eau.

_-_Laisse-moi… implora Kusmitchof.

Son regard se porta une seconde sur la toute nouvelle fuite du plafond, puis se dirigea vers l'étagère à côté de lui. Un instant, James eut l'impression de voir une lueur de souffrance dans ses yeux.

_-_Je t'en prie, ne pose pas trop de questions, dit-il avec une pointe de tristesse.

Et en quelques instants, James le vit assis sur le haut de l'étagère, hors de portée de l'eau qui semblait lui faire si peur.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu as ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le jeune homme face au curieux comportement du Kusmitchof. Nikita, réponds-moi ! De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ?

_-_Je pensais que c'était évident !

James soupira.

_-_Pourquoi l'eau t'inspire-t-elle cette crainte ? rectifia-t-il. Tu ne sais pas nager ?

Nikita pouffa de rire, mais il n'avait rien de joyeux.

_-_Si tout pouvait être aussi simple que ça… dédaigna-t-il.

_-_Alors quoi ? s'impatienta James. Eh, Nikita, tu peux avoir confiance en moi ! Ok, je n'ai pas toujours été très sympa avec toi, mais c'est fini tout ça, non ? Tous les deux on est dans la même galère, et c'est ensemble qu'on doit s'en sortir ! Alors raconte-moi, s'il te plait !

_-_Te raconter quoi ? Argh !

Nikita sauta en bas de son armoire pour fuir le jet d'eau qui lui tombait sur la tête maintenant qu'une fissure avaient fendu le plafond juste au dessus de lui. L'eau lui arrivait à hauteur du bassin, et James n'eut plus aucun doute : il avait vraiment mal.

_-_Me raconter pourquoi l'eau te fait peur alors que la plupart des gosses l'adorent dès l'âge de cinq ans ! rétorqua-t-il en éternuant.

_-_Tu ne comprendrais pas, marmonna Nikita en se hissant sur une autre étagère.

_Evidemment_, pensa James. C'était exactement ce que disait son père quand il ne voulait pas lui parler de quelque chose. _Tu ne comprendrais pas, James, tu n'es pas père_… _Tu ne comprendrais pas, James, tu n'as pas encore de travail_… _Tu ne comprendrais pas, James, tu n'as pas étudié les moldus en troisième année_…

_-_En général, je déteste qu'on me prenne pour un crétin, répliqua le jeune homme. Une caractéristique des Potter, sans doute…

_-_Je ne te prends pas pour un crétin, c'est juste que tu n'as pas vécu dans le même monde que moi, déclara fermement Kusmitchof. Ici, on ne voit pas les choses de la même manière que chez moi.

_-_Bah vas-y, explique ! insista James. Il n'y a que ça à faire, de toute façon…

_-_Je préfèrerais le faire ailleurs, qu'ici…

_-_Fais pas le capricieux ! s'impatienta James. A tous les coups, on se sortira jamais de cette maudite salle, alors…

Nikita soupira et parut très las.

_-_C'est une assez longue histoire, et plutôt triste…

James rectifia sa position sur la table afin de se sentir plus à l'aise malgré l'humidité de l'air. Il réalisa qu'il se savait pas grand chose de Nikita, hormis le fait qu'il venait d'URSS et qu'il convoitait Lily au moins autant que lui –et ce détail avait suffit à lui forger une opinion qu'il n'avait abandonnée que lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés enfermés ensemble.

_-_J'ai tout mon temps, fit remarquer James.

_-_Ouais… Mais… Tu me promets que tu ne riras pas ?

James lui envoya un petit sourire.

_-_J'ai une tête à sourire des problèmes des autres ? demanda-t-il.

_-_Lily m'a un jour parlé de ton comportement d'avant, et…

_-_Le passé, c'est le passé, coupa James avec dureté.

_-_Excuse-moi, demanda Nikita. Je ne pensais pas que ça te vexerait…

_-_Je ne suis pas vexé. C'est juste que j'ai horreur qu'on me rappelle à quel point j'ai été bête, l'année dernière…

_-_A quinze ans, on ne réalise pas toujours les stupidités qu'on fait, fit remarquer Nikita. Tu es pardonné…

_-_Moi, je ne me le pardonne pas, avoua James. Je n'arrive pas à défaire de l'idée que si j'avais eu quelque chose dans le crâne, Lily et moi serions amis depuis bien longtemps. Et peut-même plus qu'amis…

_-_Tu es dur avec toi-même, James.

_-_J'ai de bonnes raisons. Plus ça va, plus je me rends compte que j'agissais exactement comme il ne fallait pas que j'agisse avec elle. Comme un petit enfant gâté à qui on refuse son jouet.

_-_Si tu t'en rends de plus en plus compte, c'est que tu mûris de plus en plus. Et pour Lily, c'est plutôt bon signe, non ?

James eut un nouveau sourire du coin des lèvres.

_-_Tu es sûr que tu es vraiment amoureux d'elle ? s'enquit-il. J'ai l'impression que tu fais tout pour qu'elle et moi, ça se fasse…

_-_Disons que… Je pense qu'elle sera plus heureuse avec un Occidental qu'un soviétique… répondit Nikita avec une pointe de tristesse.

_-_Et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? s'étonna James.

_-_Je ne vais pas lui courir après et la harceler : tu connais mieux que moi le résultat… Non, je crois qu'il faut la laisser faire le tri dans ses sentiments, mais qu'au final, le résultat sera toujours le même pour moi : je suis d'un autre pays, j'ai grandi différemment qu'elle, et surtout, je retournerai chez moi un jour ou l'autre…

James se sentit désolé pour lui, même si une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait que ce n'était pas si mal : il avait un rival de moins dans sa course pour le cœur de Lily…

Mais un jet d'eau lui tomba sur la tête, et il se souvint du début de leur conversation.

_-_Bon, alors, tu me la racontes, cette histoire ?

_-_Ouais… Bah en fait, pour que tu comprennes, il faut d'abord que je t'explique deux ou trois choses : tout d'abord, pour diriger les sorciers soviétiques, il n'y a pas de Ministre. Il y a juste un homme, qui détient tout les pouvoirs : Stoninkov, dans le cas présent.

_-_Un dictateur ?

_-_Oui, en quelque sorte. Un espèce de dictateur pour les moldus, et un pour les sorciers. Celui des moldus, ça va, il est assez bien, mais Stoninkov… Disons qu'il tolère mal qu'on enfreigne son règlement. Et c'est là que commence l'histoire. Je ne suis pas venu pour étudier la magie Occidentale. Pour tout te dire, je m'en fiche pas mal de comparer nos méthodes. Si je suis venu ici, c'est parce que…

Nikita prit une profonde inspiration.

_-_Il faut que tu saches que dans mon pays, ça va assez mal. Pour nous, les sorciers, ça va, on s'en sort, mais pour les moldus, ç'est vraiment la galère. Ils n'ont pas grand-chose à manger. Leur vie est un enfer. Si bien qu'un jour, j'ai décidé de les aider. Je me suis servi de magie devant une jeune femme et son bébé pour les réchauffer. C'était cet hiver. La femme était tellement mal qu'elle n'a même pas posé de questions sur ma baguette, ou sur comment j'avais fait.

_-_A ce point-là ? s'exclama James.

Il imaginait très bien le malheur de cette femme si en voyant de la magie, elle n'avait pas réagi.

_-_Oui, à ce point-là. Mais elle n'est pas la seule à être dans ce cas. On en trouve partout dans la rue, des gens comme ça.

_-_Mais le Ministre moldu, il ne fait rien ? demanda James.

_-_Oh, si, il fait la guerre aux gouvernements du bloc de l'Ouest, comme il le dit si bien –même si comme je te l'ai dit, il n'est pas Ministre. Il fait surtout la guerre aux Etats-Unis, d'ailleurs. Pas de bol : ce sont les plus riches, les américains. Pour eux, pas de problème : ils se sont enrichis avec les deux guerres mondiales. Mais pas l'URSS. Alors forcément, quand on repart dans une guerre –non déclarée, c'est vrai, mais une guerre quand même– c'est dur. Le pays va beaucoup plus mal que le gouvernement ne le laisse paraître. Heureusement pour nous, nous les sorciers, nous sommes pas concernés. Stoninkov a refusé de rentrer dans ce jeu-là, affirmant que c'était une ruse des Etats-Unis pour nous affaiblir et mieux nous achever. Du coup, il s'est fortement disputé avec Paninsov, le dirigeant moldu. Et il a interdit tout contact avec les non-sorciers.

_-_Tu as été puni, alors ? murmura James.

_-_Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça. J'ai été vu, on m'a dénoncé, et j'ai dû comparaître devant des juges. Mais comme le tribunal était dirigé par un allié de Stoninkov…

_-_Tu as été jugé coupable, acheva James, dépité. C'est ridicule. A quoi sert la justice si elle est contrôlée ?

_-_A rien, justement. Ici, pour un délit contre le Secret, on risque quoi ?

_-_Si on fait de la magie devant un moldu, tu veux dire ? On risque une amende, et la brigade d'Oubliators répare les dégâts. Je crois que c'est tout… Sauf si on est un sorcier de premier cycle, où on risque l'exclusion de Poudlard.

_-_Chez moi, on n'est pas aussi indulgent. Le juge m'a dit mot à mot : « Tu as voulu de la chaleur ? Et bien tu auras de la chaleur, Kusmitchof… ».

James retint son souffle, sentant que l'histoire touchait à sa fin.

_-_On m'a emmené dans la salle des châtiments. Ma mère pleurait, mon père avait dans les yeux une lueur assassine qui laissait penser qu'il était prêt à tuer les hommes qui me tenaient fermement. Mais ils n'ont rien pu faire. On m'a solidement fixé à la chaise où se sont assis des milliers de criminels, ou de dits criminels qui en fait ne l'étaient pas plus que moi. Et on m'a ensorcelé.

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ? questionna James. Des sortilèges impardonnables ? L'_endoloris_ ?

Nikita fronça les sourcils.

_-_C'est quoi, ça, comme sortilège ? On n'a pas ça, chez nous… répondit-il.

_-_C'est un sortilège de torture. Celui qui le reçoit hurle de douleur. Quand on l'a fait sur moi, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. C'est comme si chaque centimètre carré de ta peau est transpercé par des centaines de lames aiguisées… Attention, une fissure se crée près de toi…

Nikita se décala brusquement.

_-_Merci, dit-il. Non, on n'a pas de sortilèges comme ça, chez nous. Mais la torture magique existe bel et bien. En fait, c'est un peu le même principe que les malédictions : par exemple dans mon cas, on m'a condamné à être brûlé à chaque goutte d'eau qui tombe sur ma peau…

La mâchoire inférieure de James tomba de stupéfaction.

_-_On t'a jeté un sortilège et depuis, tu ne peux pas rester sous l'eau sans être brûlé ? Même si l'eau est glacée ?

Nikita acquiesça tristement.

_-_Si je suis ici, c'est uniquement pour fuir mon pays, à la fois pour éviter d'être une nouvelle fois condamné pour je ne sais quoi et pour éviter d'avoir à subire la neige de là-bas.

_-_L'Angleterre n'est pas forcément le meilleur endroit pour éviter la pluie, fit remarquer James en essayant de sourire.

Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Quand il avait vu pour la première fois Nikita, il avait voulu imposer sa loi en lui faisant comprendre qu'il était le plus fort, sans même avoir cherché à le connaître. Mais en réalité, ce garçon valait mille fois mieux que lui. Il avait osé défié la loi de son pays pour aider une moldue à qui il ne devait rien, et il avait assumé ses actes devant un tribunal. S'il avait su, James lui aurait sûrement montré beaucoup plus de respect…

_-_C'est vrai, admit Nikita. D'ailleurs, je voulais tout d'abord aller en France. C'est le pays des droits de l'homme, alors j'ai pensé que j'y serais mieux accueilli…

_-_Mais ?

_-_Mais je ne parle pas un mot de français, et puis le grand Albus Dumbledore est anglais… On dit de lui que c'est un grand homme, ce Dumbledore. Toujours à l'écoute des autres, si bien qu'il ne vit que pour eux…

_-_C'est un peu cela, oui, dit James. Je sais qu'il est toujours là pour moi quand j'ai besoin d'aide. Et ce n'est pas étonnant, venant de sa part, que tu aies pu poursuivre tes études à Poudlard. Il est un de ceux qui pensent que tout le monde à le droit à l'enseignement, quelle que soit leur origine ou leur nature…

L'allusion qu'il fit à Remus lui serra le cœur. Et s'il finissait noyé dans cette salle sans jamais le revoir ? Sans jamais tous les revoirs… Sans jamais avoir pu embrasser Lily, sans jamais avoir pu dire à Sirius à quel point il l'aimait, sans jamais pouvoir dire à ses parents qu'ils avaient été les meilleurs parents du monde…

_-_Mais il faut croire que la vie m'en veut, sinon elle ne m'aurait jamais fait atterrir dans cette saleté de salle de classe ! maugréa Nikita.

_-_Mais tu as déjà été en contact avec de l'eau depuis, non ? demanda James. Pour prendre des douches, où ne serait-ce que te brosser les dents…

_-_Oui, c'est justement pour ça que je n'ai pas envie de rester trop longtemps ici… C'est comme si je pénétrais dans le feu, mais ma peau n'est jamais brûlée. Comme si c'était seulement dans ma tête…

_-_Mais ta douleur est réelle, répliqua James, alors c'est qu'il y a quelque chose ! Il n'y a pas un contre-sort, ou un truc comme ça ?

_-_Je l'ignore, dut admettre Nikita.

_-_Et bien si on s'en sort, on fera des recherches, promit James. Ok ?

_-_Encore faut-il qu'on s'en sorte…

_-_On s'en sortira, assura james. J'ai confiance en Lily…

Mais une fissure, plus grosse que toutes les autres, vint remettre en doute son assurance. Il était vraiment qu'elle se dépêche si elle voulait les revoir vivants…

oOoOoOoOo

Voilà encore un chapitre de mis, petit à petit on se rapproche de la fin. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle, ça dépend des moments… D'un côté je suis triste, de l'autre contente, mais depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire un nouveau chapitre, ça va tout seul. J'ai écrit 6 pages en 3 heures, ce qui n'est pas trop mal quand on voit le temps que j'ai mis à finir le précédent… Alors peut-être que ma pause sera plus courte que ce que je prévoyais… Enfin on verra ça plus tard…

Je me rapproche un peu des 100 reviews, grâce à vous. Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me lire malgré les vacances, et en particulier à ceux qui continuent de m'encourager à chaque petit message. Toutes vos reviews sont géniales, merci à vous !

Miss Black : Attends, je rêve ou quoi? Tu m'avais prévenue que tu partirais, mais si j'avais su que tu irais en Allemagne voir les matchs des Bleus, je t'aurais demandé de m'emmener avec toi ! Argh je suis trop jalouse, moi je rêve de pouvoir un jour assister à un seul match et toi tu les as tous vus ? Y en a qui en ont, de la chance… Pfff c'est pas juste, moi j'ai dû me contenter de mon écran plasma tout neuf et de l'écran géant de Brest… bon je sais, c'est pas si mal, mais bon comparé à toi qui es allée voir tous les matchs en Allemagne… Alors comme ça t'as vu en vrai (de loin, mais en vrai quand même) des joueurs comme Zidane, Malouda, Henri, Trezeguet (mon chouchou qui a malheureusement raté son tir…), Thuram, Ribéry, Viera… enfin la liste est très longue… Argh, j'en reviens toujours pas… Ca y est, moi qui m'étais remise de la défaite des Bleus m'ayant plombé le moral, je vais repartir dans mon délire foot… Pourquoi tu m'as pas emmenée dans ta valise, hein ? Je me serais faite toute pitite ! Après tout je fais qu'un mètre 64… je serais allée voir le grand Materazzi et je lui aurais foutu un coup de boule, moi aussi ! Deux pour le prix d'un! lol non mais sérieusement, voir tous les matchs de l'équipe de France, surtout à un mondial comme celui qu'ils ont fait, je rêve pas mieux… J'espère que tu en as profité à fond, parce que j'aurais adoré y être…  
Bon, allez, on laisse de côté le foot parce que je sais qu'il en a qui vont râler. Tu es allée où précisément en Bretagne ? Parce qu'étant une petit Bretonne, je connais peut-être l'endroit… Et tu sais, la Bretagne c'est peut-être pas très tropical, mais au moins on n'a pas de problème de canicule, et pourtant on a du soleil quand même ! Comme quoi, il pleut pas toujours en Bretagne ! Alors tu veux que je te dise ? Tu as passé les plus belles vacances de ta vie ! Les Bleus en direct et la Bretagne, merveilleux programme, c'est moi qui te le dit ! lol  
Bon je vais pas m'attarder sur le sujet… Si ça peut te rassurer, la réconciliation de James et Lily _est_ définitive. Après ce qu'ils vont vivre quelques heures plus tard, ça peut pas être autrement, de toute façon… Avant de répondre à ta review, j'étais justement entrain d'écrire une scène où ils sont tous les deux (mais pas encore en amoureux…), d'ailleurs. Donc non, plus de gué-guerre entre eux deux…  
Une bizarre impression, tu dis ? Moi je la trouve pas bizarre du tout, ton impression… Juste horriblement juste… Mais bon, faut bien pimenter le quotidien, non ? Sinon c'est pas drôle…  
Nikita (voilà son nom ! lol) se montre en effet pas très sympa avec Lily, mais il se rattrape bien par la suite… Il sympathise même avec James, même si c'est pas vraiment comme s'il avait le choix…  
Pour Ciaran et Mortensen, c'est vrai que tu avais vu juste, et je te félicite vraiment pour ça. Chapeau ! Tu es à ma connaissance la seule à avoir trouvé de qui il s'agissait, et il y avait l'embarras du choix. Tu dois être devin… ou alors moi trop généreuse en indices… Je sais pas trop ! lol en tout cas bravo !  
Voilà, sur ce je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir et qui m'a rendue jalouse. Mais bon, ça va passer, hein ! C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix… Peut-être qu'en 2010, ça sera mon tour d'être dans les tribunes à faire la hola pour les français et de chanter la Marseillaise avec les joueurs… Argh, foot, quand tu nous tiens…  
Bon, en tout cas gros bisouxxx à toi, et merci de m'avoir replongée dans mes merveilleux souvenirs de ce mois de juillet… même si ces merveilleux souvenirs se terminent sur une défaite…

Alors, le prochain chapitre, toujours pas de date précise parce que je pars un peu à l'improviste, quelques jours par-ci, quelques jours par-là… Il sera intitulé « Mauvaise surprise dans la salle commune ». Voilà ! Sur ce, on change pas les bonnes habitudes : bonne lecture !


	20. Mauvaise surprise dans la salle commune

**Chapitre 20: Mauvaise surprise dans la salle commune.**

Remus avait ce sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait à chaque fois qu'il ne suivait pas ses amis dans l'une de leurs folles aventures, et il ne pouvait effacer l'image de James, coincé quelque part dans les sous-sols du château avec Kusmitchof. Etrangement, il ne parvenait pas à l'imaginer autrement que dans une horrible situation. Pourtant il était juste enfermé, et ce n'était pas comme s'il était en danger direct de mort…

Mais son histoire faisait qu'il se sentait mal quand il les laissait derrière sans leur venir en aide. Eux, ils avaient été là pour lui. Ils l'avaient accepté alors que toute sa vie, il avait été rejeté de tout le monde pour sa condition de loup-garou. Ils lui avaient apporté tout le soutien nécessaire tout au long de sa scolarité. Mais lui, il n'était même pas capable de porter secours à un seul d'entre eux… Et s'il arrivait vraiment quelque chose à James ?

Bien sûr, il ne devait pas seulement penser à ses amis, mais aussi à tous les autres. Tous les élèves de cette école étaient en danger, et Dumbledore comptaient sur lui pour aider à mettre en sécurité tout le monde. Pouvait-il désobéir à celui qui avait accepté de courir tant de risques pour qu'il puisse étudier normalement ? Au fond, sans Dumbledore, il n'aurait jamais rencontré James, Sirius et Peter… Et il était préfet. Il ne pouvait pas faillir à ses devoirs. Lily l'avait fait, certes, mais si personne ne faisait rien, les élèves allaient rester dans la salle commune et finiraient par se faire écraser par des tonnes de pierre…

Alors, même si sa petite voix intérieure lui dictait de faire demi-tour, il poursuivit sa route sans ralentir l'allure. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense trop, sinon il céderait. Et il fallait d'abord qu'il fasse ce qu'il avait à faire : atteindre la salle commune. Il y avait Franck qui pourrait l'aider avec Alice et Hestia : si tous les trois s'avéraient efficaces, il pourrait peut-être repartir la conscience tranquille en direction des cachots…

_-_Remus, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas votre vivacité, haleta Peter, tentant de le suivre dans sa course effrénée. Attends-moi, s'il te plait… Je ne fais que courir depuis le début de la nuit !

_-_On n'a pas le temps d'attendre, marmonna Remus. Ce ne doit plus être très loin…

_-_Mais j'en peux plus, Lunard !

_-_Alors ne gaspille ton énergie en parlant.

Remus tourna une fois à droite, puis à gauche, et bénit de le Ciel de les avoir enfin fait atteindre le couloir menant la salle commune. Mais bien vite, sa joie se transforma en de l'incrédulité, puis en crainte : au lieu de trouver le couloir désert comme il aurait dû l'être au beau milieu de la nuit, il le trouva occupé par près de vingt élèves de sa maison, de tous les âges : juste en face de lui, il reconnut Paola Llywun, une première année qui était venue le voir souvent pour lui parler de ses problèmes avec les Serpentard de la bande des Carrow, qui prenaient un malin plaisir à l'humilier en public.

Aucun d'eux ne sembla vraiment réagir à leur arrivée malgré l'écho de leurs pas sur le sol, qui se répercutait contre les murs et résonnaient dans tout le couloir. Un des garçons formant ce curieux attroupement le fixa même pendant quelques secondes, les yeux exorbités, comme s'il était pris de démence, et ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il n'alerta pas non plus ses camarades de leur présence, et se contenta de tourner la tête vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame comme le faisaient tous les autres. Le portrait semblait ne pas comprendre plus que les deux nouveaux arrivants, mais elle poussa une exclamation de soulagement en les voyant s'avancer lentement vers le groupe d'élèves. Il était évident qu'elle n'était pas du tout rassuré de ce comportement.

Ignorant les regards inquiets de Peter, Remus continua de s'approcher tout doucement, dévisageant chacun des membres de cette coalition. En temps que préfet, il aurait dû apprendre tous les noms de Gryffndor par cœur, mais la liste des élèves était si longue qu'il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Cependant, alors qu'il les observait un à un, il se rendit compte que nombre d'entre eux lui étaient connus, de noms ou tout simplement parce qu'il leur avait parlé quelques fois.

_-_Je vais vous demander de rejoindre vos dortoirs, dit-il d'une voix posée. Le couvre-feu est largement passé, pour vous tous.

Il s'attendait à une vague de protestations, ou une remarque pertinente comme quoi pour lui aussi le couvre-feu était passé et qu'il était pourtant dehors également, mais aucun ne bougea. Il se serait tut que le résultat n'aurait pas été différent, car tous continuèrent à fixer le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Leur manque de réaction ne put que faire naître un malaise dans le cœur et la tête de Remus qui se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse à ce que cela pouvait signifier. On ne pouvait être si concentré sur une toile sans qu'il se soit passé quelque chose. Leur comportement ne pouvait pas être naturel. Il y avait forcément une explication.

_-_Ils me fichent la trouille, chuchota Peter.

Remus ne répondit pas.

_-_A moi aussi, avoua la Grosse Dame. Cela doit bien faire trois quarts d'heure qu'ils sont là, à me regarder comme si j'avais des boutons plein la figure !

_-_Trois quarts d'heure?

Remus nota que les premières secousses dataient elles aussi de trois quarts d'heure plus tôt.

_-_Ont-ils dit quelque chose ? s'enquit Remus. Sur leurs intentions, ou…

_-_Ils ont dit très précisément : _On ne doit en laisser sortir aucun_. C'est ce petit garçon, là, qui l'a dit aux autres, répondit la Grosse Dame.

Remus reconnut le garçon qui avait tourné la tête précédemment : Nelson McGrudge, un élève de quatrième année né d'une styliste moldue et d'un électricien. Il était un jour venu lui poser des questions au sujet du Seigneur des Ténèbres et du gouvernement en place, ne sachant pas trop que penser et qui était dans le vrai. Remus lui avait aussitôt dit de croire quiconque s'opposait au Mage Noir, dans la mesure ou l'opposant n'était pas un homme comme Rush, lui même peu digne de confiance.

_-_On va essayer de rentrer, Queudver, dit-il.

_-_Quoi ? Mais s'ils nous sautent dessus pour nous en empêcher ? gémit Peter.

_-_Tu sais courir, non ? s'impatienta Remus. Allez, viens !

Il prit son ami par la manche et le tira vers le groupe d'élèves. Retenant son souffle, il passa à côté de la petite Paola, redoutant qu'enfin ils se réveillent et réagissent à leur présence. Mais il n'en fut rien : frustré de constater qu'ils ne bougeaient toujours pas, Remus bouscula volontairement un élève de troisième année réputé pour son esprit bagarreur, mais en vain.

Son cœur battit un temps plus vite. Là, ça devenait vraiment inquiétant. Qu'avaient-ils donc dans la tête, pour sembler si peu concernés par ce qui se passait autour d'eux ? Etaient-ils eux aussi ensorcelés ?

_-_Rem', ça fout les boules, cette histoire… murmura Peter. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Remus haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte, mais c'était uniquement pour cacher sa propre peur. Un instant, il se dit qu'il aurait dû écouter la petite voix de sa tête et partir retrouver les autres. Ainsi, il n'aurait jamais croisé ces élèves-zombis. Il se passait vraiment des choses pas très nettes, dans ce château, et c'était la première fois qu'il s'en rendait compte à ce point. Dumbledore ne maîtrisait plus du tout la situation. Savait-il seulement que certains de ses étudiants avaient perdu la tête et fixaient une malheureuse peinture comme si leur vie en dépendait ?

Plus que jamais, il trouva nécessaire de parler à Franck de toute cette histoire dont ils semblaient avoir raté des étapes. S'ils récapitulaient, que savaient-ils, au fond ? Que Rogue et Regulus étaient au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres et avaient ensorcelé une petite fille, que Ciaran s'appelait en fait Mortensen et qu'il avait monté un plan stupide qui pourtant fonctionnait à merveille pour s'emparer du pouvoir qu'on lui avait soi-disant volé, que la Sphère et le Socle étaient restés trop longtemps loin l'un de l'autre et que l'école commençait à s'écrouler, mais rien au sujet d'un groupe d'élèves au cerveau vidé. Et à vrai dire, dit comme cela, toute cette affaire semblait complètement ridicule. Ciaran qui n'existait pas vraiment, Poudlard qui s'effritait, des adolescents de quatorze et dix-sept ans au service du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps…

_-_Je ne vous laisse pas entrer, avertit la Grosse Dame. Je refuse de rester encore seule avec ces illuminés !

_-Sapristi_ ! lança Remus.

_-_Non, je ne vous ouvrirai pas !

_-_Nous avons le mot de passe, vous devez nous laisser entrer ! s'énerva Remus.

_-_Hors de question !

_-_Vous nous ouvrez ou on vous transperce la toile ! gronda Peter. _Sapristi _! Je compte jusqu'à trois ! Un… deux…

_-_Ca va, ça va ! céda la Grosse Dame. Pas la peine de s'énerver ! Je saurai juste de qui me plaindre quand on m'aura dégradée…

_-_C'est ça, ouais, marmonna Remus en s'engouffrant dans le petit passage menant à la salle commune.

Le bruit et l'agitation généraux qui en fusèrent parurent déjà beaucoup plus réels et normaux que le silence pesant de l'autre côté de la cloison, même si Remus aurait préféré ne pas être harcelé dès son arrivée. Néanmoins, cela le rassurait grandement de constater que tous les Gryffondor n'étaient pas aussi indifférents que ceux qu'il venait de croiser.

_-_Remus ! appela une voix familière près de la cheminée.

Le jeune homme se retourna aussitôt, rassuré qu'il n'ait pas à chercher pendant trop longtemps les personnes à qui il avait l'intention de parler. En effet, Fanck, Alice et Hestia s'étaient déjà levés et accourraient vers lui, ne faisant pas exception à la panique générale qui avait pris les Gryffondor.

_-_Remus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Hestia.

_-_Je vais avoir besoin de vous, prévint le jeune homme. Promettez-moi de ne pas poser trop de questions, s'il vous plait…

Les trois autres se jetèrent des regards curieux mais finirent par hocher la tête. Alors, Remus s'empara de la chaise la plus proche de lui, délogeant par la même occasion deux cinquième année tendrement enlacés pour se rassurer mutuellement.

_-_Vous allez m'aider à réclamer le silence, pour commencer…

D'un geste décidé, il grimpa sur la chaise, s'éclaircit la gorge et cria à tout le monde de se taire. Mais comme prévu, le vacarme était tel que personne hormis les élèves les plus proches ne l'entendit.

_-_On demande le silence ! hurla Franck en mettant ses mains en porte-voix.

Remus dut tout de même attendre quelques bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir parler et être entendu de tout le monde, mais quand il eut capté tous les regards, il sentit qu'il pourrait dialoguer sans peine : tous n'attendaient qu'une chose : qu'on leur dise ce qu'il fallait faire.

_-_Bien, commença-t-il. Je veux votre attention à tous, car comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, ce qui se passe sort de l'ordinaire. Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous évacuer en toute…

_-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda quelqu'un vers la droite.

Remus se douta que c'était Gideon Prewett qui avait parlé et lui laissa bien comprendre d'un regard que son intervention non désirée l'agaçait.

_-_Ce qui se passe est très compliqué et ne vous regarde nullement, répondit-il. Le fait est que l'école est en danger, et qu'on m'a demandé de vous évacuer au plus vite et dans le plus grand calme possible.

_-_C'est drôle, je crois qu'on va avoir beaucoup de mal à rester calme, maintenant qu'on sait qu'on va tous crever ! rétorqua une jeune fille de quatrième année que Remus n'aimait pas.

Il l'avait toujours trouvée trop directe, ouvrant tout le temps la bouche pour donner son avis même quand on ne le lui demandait pas, allant parfois jusqu'à blesser les gens par les petites réflexions qu'elle faisait. Elle avait un jour crié dans la salle commune qu'il avait des origines lycanthropes sous prétexte qu'il était plutôt poilu, sans savoir à quel point elle était proche de la vérité. Depuis, Remus faisait tout pour ne pas relever ses manches en sa présence, ou pour lui coller des punitions quand elle ouvrait trop grand la bouche.

Dans le cas présent, il ne put la punir, mais il la tua du regard ; il réalisa qu'il avait réussi quand il vit son visage se décomposer.

_-_Si certains se trouvent assez malins pour faire d'autres réflexions de ce genre, qu'ils sortent tout de suite, avertit-il, car je ne supporterai pas qu'ils mettent les autres en danger pour leur soi-disant humour…

Il dévisagea une bonne partie de ceux qu'ils savaient capables de partir exprès pour l'agacer, mais aucun d'eux n'osa le défier.

_-_Bien, maintenant que nous avons mis ça au clair, je vous dem…

Il fut interrompu par une série de secousses successives qui ramena inévitablement tous les cris et la panique. A nouveau, il se retrouva dans le chaos le plus total.

_-_LA FERME ! hurla-t-il aussi fort que ses cordes vocales le lui permirent.

Le silence revint aussitôt.

_-_Des secousses, il y en aura d'autres, alors arrêtez de vous comporteR comme des gros gamins de cinq ans, Ok ?

Cette fois, ce fut à toute la foule qu'il jeta des regards noirs.

_-_Bien. Je vais vous demander de vous placer en file indienne devant la sortie…

A sa grande exaspération, la foule se dirigea en masse compacte vers le petit passage, créant une grande bousculade pendant laquelle plusieurs premières années se retrouvèrent à terre, à peine évités par les autres. Leurs hurlements provoquèrent ceux des élèves choqués par la tournure que prenaient les évènements, puis furent suivis de ceux d'une nouvelle secousse.

_-_UNE FILE INDIENNE, C'EST UNE LIGNE DROITE, POUR LES CRETINS QUI NE LE SAVENT PAS ! s'énerva Remus.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que ses camarades puissent être aussi stupides, même lors d'événements si graves.

_-_TOUS EN LIGNE DEVANT LA SORTIE, S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! répéta Franck.

Remus lui en fut reconnaissant. Un peu d'aide était la bienvenue… 

_-_Rem' ! s'exclama Peter.

_-_Quoi ? s'impatienta le jeune homme.

Il espérait fortement pour Peter que son interruption en valait la peine, car il n'était plus du tout d'humeur à écouter des gémissements non justifiés.

_-_Regarde…

D'un signe de tête, il désigna la sortie en question. Remus n'avait pas entendu le portrait de la Grosse Dame se décaler pour ouvrir le passage, mais ce n'était pas ce qui le laissait le plus perplexe. Le groupe d'élèves qu'ils avaient croisé avant de rentrer dans la salle commune leur faisait face, les mains sur les hanches, baguettes en main.

_-_Personne ne sort de là, lança Nelson McGrudge.

Son manque de réaction avait disparu pour laisser place à un regard agressif et une expression de dureté sur le visage, qui se retrouvaient sur chacun de ses camarades.

_-_Laissez le passage libre, s'il vous plait, bougonna Remus. On a assez perdu de temps comme ça ! McGonagall vous attend dans la Grande Salle ! Franck, Hestia, Alice, c'est là que j'ai besoin de vous… Il faut absolument qu'on évacue les autres salles communes !

_-_Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne bougent pas ? s'enquit Alice, les sourcils froncés.

Remus se retourna pour refaire face au petit groupe, qui n'avait en effet pas bougé.

_-_Je n'ai pas été assez clair ? gronda-t-il. Tous dans la Grande Salle ! McGrudge, bouge de là, bordel !

_-_Personne ne sort de là, répéta le quatrième année.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Remus s'avança vers lui mais se heurta à un mur invisible à mi-chemin. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine alors que son crâne le lançait douloureusement.

_-_C'est quoi, ça ? s'exclama-t-il. Nelson, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

_-_Je fais ce que nous devons faire, répondit McGrudge d'une voix rauque. Vous vous êtes trop longtemps fichus de nous…

_-_Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Mais Remus, au fond de lui, avait déjà compris ce qui se passait.

_-_Par devant, on est gentil avec des gens comme nous, mais par derrière, on nous massacre…

_-_Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, Nelson, assura Remus. On vous a manipulé !

_-_Je sais ! _Vous_ nous avez manipulés ! rétorqua Nelson.

_-_Non, pas nous, Ciaran !

Remus sut que sa déclaration allait le tourner en ridicule, mais il était certain que c'était vrai. Ciaran avait monté un club pour les enfants de moldus, soi-disant pour leur faire découvrir le monde dans lequel ils allaient désormais vivre. Mais tout cela n'était qu'un beau paquet de mensonges. Ciaran avait en fait cherché à faire des élèves de son club des pions à son service. La plupart étaient des première et deuxième années, qui se laissaient facilement influencer et qui ne connaissaient rien à la communauté magique. Ciaran avait dû se régaler à les pourrir de vilaines pensées sur les autres sorciers… Et maintenant, ils ne faisaient plus confiance à personne d'autre que lui, persuadés qu'on leur voulait du mal…

_-_Ecoute, Nelson… Ecoutez tous, vous là-bas ! reprit Remus à l'adresse de tous ceux qui avaient édifié le mur magique. Il ne faut pas croire ce que dit Ciaran ! Il vous a manipulés afin de se servir de vous et mieux parvenir à ses fins ! J'imagine qu'il vous a raconté que nous allions aider Vous-Savez-Qui à tuer tous les moldus de la planète, c'est ça ? C'est complètement faux ! Le vrai danger ici, c'est lui, pas nous ! Vous avons-nous déjà fait du mal, un jour ? Paola, réponds-moi ! Est-ce que je t'ai déjà fait du mal ?

La jeune fille fit oui de la tête, mais quand elle prit son crâne dans ses mains, Remus sut qu'elle était sous l'emprise de quelque chose. Etait-ce dû à cela, ce manque de réaction observé plus tôt ?

_-_On vous a fait boire quelque chose, récemment ? s'enquit-il.

_-_A eux, du jus de citrouille, répondit McGrudge, mais à moi, rien. Il m'a dit que j'en aurai pas besoin…

_-_Normal, tu devais déjà être assez fidèle à son goût, rétorqua Remus. Nelson, réfléchis… Quel intérêt aurions-nous à vouloir tuer ceux qui comme vous sont nés de parents moldus ? Ma meilleure amie Lily Evans est comme toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit, pour que vous acceptiez de le croire ? Il vous a fait un lavage de cerveau ?

_-_Il nous a répété que vous étiez des monstres, et qu'il fallait nous méfier, car vous vous cachiez derrière de grands sourires pour mieux nous sauter dessus…

_-_C'est ridicule, s'énerva Franck. Allez, vire cette barrière magique et on en reparle plus tard !

Nelson hésita.

_-_Non mais j'arrive pas à y croire ! bougonna Remus. Vous êtes donc si naïfs pour croire à de telles accusations ?

McGrudge haussa les épaules, dépité.

_-_Le problème, c'est que les autres ne sont pas dans leur état normal, dit-il.

_-_Tu es leur chef, non ? demanda Remus. Tu vas les guider jusqu'à la Grande Salle, ok ?

L'adolescent hocha la tête, rouge de honte.

_-_Ca ne marchera pas, marmonna Franck. Ce n'était sûrement pas du jus de citrouille, mais plutôt une potion d'asservissement.

_-_Je sais, fit Remus, mais les effets durent rarement plus d'une heure. Ils sont restés devant la salle commune un peu plus de trois quarts d'heure.

_-_On ne va pas rester encore ici tout ce temps ! s'exclama Hestia. Tu nous avais dit qu'on allait être évacués d'urgence !

_-_Trois quarts d'heure plus le temps qu'ils ont mis à venir jusqu'ici, précisa Remus. Dans quelques minutes, ça devrait être bon. C'est juste le temps dont vous avez besoin pour former une belle file indienne. Allez, on ne perd pas de temps !

Le mouvement de foule reprit son ampleur, et Remus, les yeux posés sur la petite Poala se fit bousculer à plusieurs reprises, mais ne détourna pas le regard. Elle continuait à se tenir la tête, comme si elle était prise d'une migraine insupportable, et déjà les autres commençaient à en faire de même. C'était bon signe. Ils avaient perdu du temps, mais au moins aucun d'eux ne resterait coincé là.

Bien entendu, il faudrait sans doute convaincre dans les autres maisons les membres du club de Ciaran –ou de Mortensen, puisque tel était son nom– mais si la potion perdait déjà de ses effets, la tâche serait très simplifiée. Tout de même, le professeur y avait été fort pour oser créer un tel club sous le nez de Dumbledore ! Rassembler de jeunes enfants de moldus pour leur laver le cerveau et les persuader que le danger venait de tous les autres sorciers… Remus comprit désormais mieux pourquoi les membres formaient des petites groupes isolés et ne parlaient jamais de ce qu'ils faisaient au club… Ils avaient dû être très naïfs, pour oser croire cela ! Ou alors, Ciaran ne leur avait peut-être pas laissé le choix…

Mais le silence brisé par des chuchotements inquiets vint rompre sa méditation. Troublé, il se retourna dans tous les sens à la recherche de l'élément perturbateur et son attention se heurta à un corps inerte au sol. Maudissant la panique générale qui avait provoqué les bousculades de plusieurs première année, il s'approcha de l'élève évanouie et reconnut Gerry Bones. Il ne sut s'il était rassuré ou anxieux de la savoir inconsciente. Au moins, elle ne ferait plus de mal à personne, mais la pauvre n'avait pas mérité ce qu'on lui avait fait… Comment Rogue avait-il osé s'en prendre à elle ? Et depuis quand ?

_-_Gerry ! murmura-t-il. Gerry, tu m'entends ? Réveille-toi !

Mais la petite fille ne bougea pas, aussi Remus prit-il l'initiative de la secouer un peu. Le résultat fut vain.

_-_Franck, emmène-les tous dans la Grande Salle. Où est Amos ?

_-_Là, répondit Amos Diggory, préfet en chef.

_-_Il reste encore trois salles communes à évacuer, dit Remus. Tu t'en charges, ok ?

_-_Pas de problème, assura Amos.

_-_Au fait, où sont Lily et Gwen ? s'enquit Alice.

_-_Déjà dans la Grande Salle, mentit Peter. Avec James et Sirius.

Remus fut surpris de son audace, mais ne songea même pas à démentir. Peter n'aurait pu trouver mieux pour les persuader de suivre les autres jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Il y eut comme un déclic et la barrière magique disparut. Nelson McGrudge indiqua à sa troupe de reculer. Trop absorbés par leurs maux de tête, aucun ne chercha à contester sa décision, et Franck indiqua le chemin à la longue file indienne formée par les autres Gryffondor. Remus soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'enfin, quelque chose allait comme prévu.

_-_Peter, reste avec moi, s'il te plait…

Son ami hocha la tête et s'accroupit à côté de lui près du corps de la petite Gerry. Tous deux attendirent que toute la salle commune se soit vidée avant de mieux l'examiner.

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, à ton avis ? questionna Peter.

_-_Elle a dû prendre un mauvais coup, dit Remus.

Il lui prit la main mais sursauta en sentant la froideur de sa peau. James lui avait dit qu'elle était froide, mais jamais il n'avait pensé que ce pourrait être à ce point-là. On aurait dit qu'elle était morte…

_-_Attends, on va prendre son pouls, murmura-t-il, le souffle court et le cœur battant tout rompre.

Ils lui prirent chacun un poignet et restèrent un instant là, à la recherche d'une veine, mais à la plus grande horreur de Remus, ils ne trouvèrent rien.

_-_Son cœur ne bat plus ? demanda Peter, tremblant visiblement de tout son corps.

_-_Non. Son cœur ne bat plus, et elle ne respire plus…murmura Remus, ne pouvant détacher son regard du corps de la petite fille qui avait vécu chez James et qui avait su faire naître en lui beaucoup de tendresse.

Comment son ami allait-il le prendre, quand il saurait la triste vérité ?

_-_Alors Rogue l'a tuée ? conclut Peter, horrifié. Comment a-t-il fait pour le faire sans que personne ne le voit ?

_-_Je ne crois pas que ça se soit passé récemment, dit tristement Remus. Cela faisait longtemps que James avait peur pour elle. Elle était pâle et froide comme la mort, et elle était ensorcelée… Je ne pense pas qu'il ait osé envisager cette possibilité, mais…

_-_Mais quoi ?

Remus daigna regarder en face son ami. Jamais il ne l'avait vu si pâle. Sa mâchoire inférieure tremblait et ses yeux étaient emplis d'une lueur de peur et de choc. Il aurait parié n'importe quoi que son ami retrouvait ses vieux démons : son père qui avait tué sa mère devait être très présent dans sa tête, à cet instant…

_-_Je crois que Gerry Bones est morte peu après ses parents, en fait, déclara Remus. Et qu'on a transformé son corps en Inferi…

Il déglutit avec peine.

_-_En Inferi ? répéta Peter.

Remus hocha la tête.

_-_Il faut en parler à James, s'exclama Peter.

_-_Je sais. Mais ça va lui faire beaucoup de mal…

_-_Il est fort, et il s'en remettra…

Peter soupira.

_-_Je veux que tout s'arrête, Remus…avoua-t-il. Je voudrais être entrain de rêver de la prochaine victoire de Gryffondor sur le terrain de Quidditch, de notre été tous les quatre, d'une belle fille dans mes bras…

_-_On ira jusqu'au bout, Peter, déclara Remus. Que tu le veuilles ou non, nous nous sommes engagés dans cette histoire, et maintenant il va falloir tenir le coup. Eh, n'est pas Maraudeur qui veut, tu te souviens ?

_-_Je ne suis pas certain d'être encore un Maraudeur, avoua Peter.

_-_Maraudeur un jour et pour toujours, c'est notre devise… Ne t'en fais pas, Queudver, Sirius et James pensent comme moi…

_-_Comment est-ce que tu peux en être si sûr ?

_-_Bon écoute, Peter, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de douter de notre amitié, s'impatienta Remus. Plus que jamais nous devons rester soudés, tous les quatre ! On va s'en sortir, je te le promets, car tous les quatre, nous sommes plus forts que tout. D'accord ?

Peter hocha timidement la tête.

_-_Allez, mon vieux, sois fort jusqu'à ce que ça se termine, lui intima Remus. Et sache que quoi que tu puisses en penser, nous serons toujours là pour toi… Maraudeurs un jour et pour toujours, n'oublie jamais ça…

oOo

James prit son courage à deux mains et sauta de la table sur lequel il était debout. Un juron très vulgaire s'échappa de ses lèvres quand l'eau glacée remonta contre sa colonne vertébrale et jusqu'à sa nuque, mais Nikita ne songea même pas à le réprimander. Du haut de son armoire, il était encore à l'abri, mais l'humidité de l'air devait déjà commencer à agir sur sa peau si l'on en croyait ses grimaces.

James lui-même sentait toute sa peau brûler, mais pas de chaleur. L'eau était montée jusqu'à son menton, si bien qu'à terre, il devait incliner légèrement la tête en arrière pour ne pas être gêné et pouvoir respirer convenablement, mais il devait trouver une chaise avant que le niveau atteigne des hauteurs que même sa table ne pourrait lui éviter d'avoir à subir. La situation était devenue trop critique pour qu'il puisse se permettre d'espérer une arrivée miraculeuse de Lily. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait cessé de compter les secousses, même pour passer le temps, et qu'il avait renoncé à vérifier l'état du plafond : il devait être désormais tellement fissuré que James ne serait pas étonné s'il cédait sous la pression de l'eau qui le poussait au-dessus de lui.

Son optimisme s'était évanoui depuis déjà de bonnes minutes. Si Lily avait trouvé quelqu'un, elle aurait dû être là depuis longtemps. Certes, ils étaient loin sous terre –ou plutôt sous mer, mais il préféra ne pas y penser– mais les cachots n'étaient pas non plus totalement déserts. Le bureau de Slughorn n'était pas à des kilomètres de là, tout de même ! Non, elle avait dû tomber sur quelqu'un sur qui il aurait mieux valu qu'elle ne tombe jamais. Ciaran en personne, ou bien Rogue… Ou pire : un mangemort. Voldemort ne devait déjà pas tarder à arriver à Pré-au-Lard au moment où ils s'étaient faits prendre, il devait donc être là…

James se demanda soudain pourquoi et comment trouvait-il encore assez d'acharnement pour pouvoir tout tenter afin de sauver sa vie. En perdant sa dague, il avait mené ses amis à une mort certaine. Et vivre sans eux était inutile. Ses efforts ne servaient à rien. Il perdait son temps. Autant se laisser mourir lui aussi, plutôt que de s'embêter à rechercher une chaise sur laquelle monter…

Néanmoins, quand sa main se posa sur un siège, il se força à le hisser sur sa table et grimpa à son tour. Debout sur les deux meubles empilés, il n'était plus très loin du plafond, et ne pourrait monter sur rien d'autre de plus si jamais le niveau montait si haut. Mais quelle importance, si ses amis n'étaient pas là pour se rassurer de sa survie ?

James se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ses larmes alors qu'une image de Sirius mort lui venait à l'esprit. Tous deux s'étaient promis de mourir ensemble… En fin de compte, c'était Sirius qui était mort par sa faute… Comment vivre après cela ? Comment vivre en ayant la mort de tous ceux qu'il aimait sur la conscience ?

Avait-il vraiment vécu presque dix-sept ans pour finalement en arriver là, à pleurer sur son sort et mourir noyé dans une vieille sale de classe ? Là était toute la preuve que la vie avait toujours été injuste. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Avait-il fait du mal à quelqu'un, hormis peut-être les filles à qui il avait brisé le cœur et Servilo ? Etait-il puni pour ses fautes, pour son arrogance, pour son égoïsme ? Ou bien était-ce encore le fruit de la malédiction d'Alicia Black ?

Le temps d'une seconde, il se revit dans le Poudlard Express, quand toute cette histoire n'existait pas et qu'il ignorait encore ce que représentait la dague que son père lui avait confiée. Sirius lui avait annoncé que sa mère l'avait maudit, et il avait tout de suite su que cette malédiction les toucherait eux plutôt que Sirius, car pour Patmol, la pire chose de la vie était de perdre ses amis… Il avait vu juste, ce jour-là, mais avait refusé d'y attacher de l'importance, car à cette époque, il était encore le petit Potter imbus de lui-même ne voulant pas croire qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose de grave…

Son père lui avait un jour dit que la plupart du temps, on ne réalisait que trop tard ses erreurs passées. Sur le coup, James ne l'avait pas cru, mais désormais, il savait qu'encore une fois, il avait eu raison. Il s'était trouvé très malin, la fois où il avait fait du chantage avec Lily pour qu'elle sorte avec lui. Il s'était trouvé très malin, la fois où il avait fait pleurer Rogue tellement il l'avait humilié. Il s'était trouvé très malin la fois où il avait si bien fermé le clapet du vieux Slug qu'il avait été en retenue pour une semaine et viré du cours pour trois jours alors qu'il passait ses BUSEs à la fin de l'année. Sa cinquième année, l'année de toutes ses bêtises, de tout ce qui l'avait rendu si fier jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que là n'était pas la solution… Pas étonnant que Lily ait douté de lui, même quand il promettait qu'il avait changé. Au fond, il n'avait pas entièrement changé tant qu'il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux sur l'ignominie de ses actes. Ne plus agir, c'était une chose, ne plus agir par honte de ce qu'on avait fait, c'en était une autre… James n'avait pas compris cela avant que les évènements ne lui échappent. Avant qu'il ait la preuve que la vie était trop courte pour qu'il puisse se permettre de perdre du temps par des gamineries…

Un autre jour, c'était Dumbledore qui lui avait dit que c'était le passé qui forgeait une personne. Il avait dit cela en parlant de Rogue, quand James lui avait dit qu'il pratiquait la magie noire et qu'il était pourri de l'intérieur. Le directeur lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il se trompait, et que l'on ne naissait pas bon ou mauvais. James était resté sceptique quand il lui avait annoncé que Rogue avait dans son passé des évènements qui le poussaient forcément à agir différemment que autres. Il n'avait pas cherché à savoir quoi, car selon lui, Dumbledore se trompait : Rogue était né pourri et le resterait toute sa vie. Là encore, il s'était trompé, et c'était seulement maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte. C'était bel et bien ce qu'on vivait qui faisait ce que nous étions. Si l'école n'avait pas été en danger comme cela, aurait-il réalisé que son ancien comportement était puéril, et que Lily avait eu raison de le rejeter ? Il aurait certainement continué à n'en faire qu'à sa tête comme un gosse…

Malgré tout son chagrin, James osa songer que Lily aurait été heureuse de voir à quel point il avait mûrit en si peu de temps. Au moins, il ne mourrait pas totalement stupide… Car avoir d'excellentes notes ne voulait pas dire qu'on était intelligent. C'était ce qui faisait toute la différence entre lui et elle : lui, il était meilleur en classe dans de nombreuses matières, mais elle était bien plus intelligente que lui car elle était à l'écoute des autres, elle les comprenait, elle les conseillait, et elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme le centre du monde. Elle valait bien mieux que lui et il ne la méritait pas. Un jeune homme qui avait été arrogant, égoïste et puéril ne méritait pas une jeune femme si belle, si gentille et si brillante dans tous les domaines.

James se rendit compte qu'il se mordait si fort la lèvre qu'elle commençait doucement à saigner. Mais comme pour se punir de toute sa stupidité, il serra les dents encore plus. Ses larmes ne couleraient pas, car il était encore trop fier pour se le permettre, mais jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de se laisser aller. A croire que même dans les pires moments, sa fierté était encore trop présente, souvenir de son éternelle arrogance… C'était bête de n'avoir réalisé tout cela qu'au moment où tout allait se finir pour lui, et était sans doute déjà fini pour les personnes qu'il aimait. Ils auraient sûrement aimé voir ce que le déclic avait fait de lui…

Mais l'état apocalyptique du plafond ne lui laissait plus aucun espoir.

_-_Je préférerais qu'il explose vite, avoua Nikita comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Au moins ça mettrait fin à mes souffrances !

James ne répondit rien. Il arriverait ce qu'il arriverait, et si la vie décidait d'être encore injuste –quoique, l'était-elle vraiment ? – et bien il attendrait sa fin dans l'eau glacée, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse écraser ou que son sang se glace dans ses veines…

Soudain, il secoua la tête pour se chasser ces idées noires. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de baisser les bras. La porte cèderait peut-être avec la pression de l'eau, et rien ne prouvait que Lily s'était fait prendre par les mangemorts. A tous les coups, elle avait juste eu du mal à trouver quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance…

Et comme si son souhait se réalisait, il entendit frapper fortement à la porte malgré le vacarme provoqué par l'eau qui tombait des fissures et vit la poignée bouger.

_-Les gars, vous êtes toujours là_ ?

James crut qu'il rêvait. Etait-ce vraiment possible ?

_-Et bouse, regardez_ !

Il y eut derrière la porte des exclamations de surprise et de panique qui laissèrent supposer que Lily n'était pas seule.

_-James, on va te sortir de là_ ! promit Sirius.

James sentit tous ses espoirs renaître. Sirius était là ! Il allait le tirer d'affaire, c'était certain !

_-Il y a de l'eau aussi dans cette pièce_ ? s'enquit Gwenog_. Ici, c'est inondé_ !

Mais ni James ni Nikita n'eut le temps de répondre car ce qui devait arriver arriva : une nouvelle fissure dans le plafond affaibli fut de trop. Tous deux poussèrent un juron alors que des pierres au-dessus d'eux s'écroulaient.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe_ ? _Merde, le plafond_ !

Le niveau d'eau monta si vite qu'en quelques secondes, James fut submergé. Il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre les gémissements de Nikita avant de perdre complètement la notion d'espace, secoué dans tous les sens par le jet d'eau qui emplissait la pièce. Manquant de se faire écraser par des blocs de pierre, il parvint tant bien que mal à rouvrir les yeux, mais ce qu'il vit fut si flou qu'il ne repéra même pas la porte.

Puis, alors qu'il commençait à sérieusement manquer d'oxygène, un bruit sourd parvint à ses oreilles et résonna dans sa tête comme le premier signe de la victoire : la porte n'avait pas tenu à la pression de toute l'eau du lac qui tenait de s'engouffrer dans la pièce, et le courant l'emporta aussitôt dans le couloir, hors de cette salle de classe dans laquelle il avait été enfermé.

Il s'avéra que le couloir lui-même commençait lui-même à bien s'inonder, et Sirius le remit debout sans perdre de temps.

_-_Venez, on s'en va ! lança-t-il.

Il se mit à courir vers l'immense escalier par lequel ils étaient arrivés, mais James le retint par le bras et aida Nikita à se relever. Le visage contorsionné de douleur, il aurait été incapable de s'en sortir tout seul.

_-_On va se tirer de là, promit James. Patmol, aide-moi à la porter !

Son cœur battant à tout rompre trouva tout de même de quoi bondir quand Lily, de soulagement, déposa un baiser furtif sur sa joue.

_-_Où sont Remus et Peter ? s'enquit-il pour s'assurer qu'il perdait pas le fil des évènements pour un minuscule petit bisou sans signification.

_-_A la salle commune, répondit Sirius en l'aidant à supporter Nikita non sans lui adresser un regard interrogateur. Il faut évacuer…

_-_Et Voldemort, il n'est pas encore arrivé ?

_-_Dumbledore a dit que ça n'allait plus tarder, ils sont peut-être déjà là, lui et ses mangemorts, expliqua Gwenog.

_-_Alors Dumbledore est au courant, conclut James. C'est déjà ça !

_-_Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? demanda Lily.

_-_On fuit l'eau, pour commencer, rétorqua Sirius, Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais elle nous rattrape !

James prit le temps de se retourner et constata qu'en effet, derrière eux, le plafond s'effondrait lui aussi, faisant monter et monter incessamment le niveau d'eau. Par chance, l'escalier descendait encore un peu, freinant son avancée.

_-_Et ça va se remplir comme ça jusqu'à ce que le lac soit vide ? demanda-t-il sans ironie.

Il doutait que l'école soit encore en état d'accueillir des élèves si elle était inondée par tout le contenu du Lac Noir. D'ailleurs, vu comment c'était parti, elle n'allait pas seulement être inondée, mais aussi totalement détruire.

_-_Faut croire que oui, marmonna Sirius. Kusmitchof, cours, bon sang !

_-_Laisse-le, il n'est pas en mes…

_-_Il a raison, James, dit Nikita d'une voix faible. Je vais arrêter de jouer le boulet… Après tout, vous ne me devez rien…

_-_Tu n'iras pas assez vite, l'eau te rattrapera, refusa James. Allez, courage, Patmol !

_-_On ne tiendra jamais à ce rythme, insista Sirius.

_-_Lily, Gwen, passez devant, ordonna James. Allez vous mettre à l'abri !

_-_On ne vous laisse pas ! rétorqua Lily.

_-_Allez-y, je vous dis ! persista James. Je vous jure que ça va aller !

_-_Non, James , vous ne… commença Lily, mais elle fut coupée par son amie qui la prit pas le bras.

_-_C'est plus prudent, assura-t-elle. Viens…

Gwenog partit en avant en tenant Lily, mais celle-ci, tout en courant, ne put quitter James des yeux.

_-_Lilou ! pressa Gwenog. Dépêche-toi !

_-_Qu… Quoi ? Oui, j'arrive !

La jeune fille se décida enfin à détourner le regard et suivit son amie dans l'escalier, délaissant les trois garçons à ce qui semblait être son plus grand regret. Néanmoins, James retrouva cette vivacité qui était la sienne quand ses yeux beaux verts le regardaient comme cela. Lui-même la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit arrivée si loin qu'elle n'était plus qu'une forme de quelques centimètres devant lui, et ce fut comme s'il sentait ses forces décupler. Le poids de Nikita lui sembla beaucoup plus léger, même s'il était plus grand et plus musclé que lui. Puis, Lily et Gwenog disparurent à un tournant, et James échangea un regard du coin de l'œil avec Sirius :

_-_Tu penses comme moi ? questionna-t-il.

_-_Ca irait beaucoup plus vite, assura Sirius. Bien sûr, elles comprendront sûrement, mais…

_-_Alors on y va…

James se força à oublier le regard aimanté de Lily et fixa toute son attention sur lui-même. Ce qu'il allait faire demandait tant de concentration qu'il devait même oublier le clapotis de l'eau derrière lui. Ses mains allaient se transformer en sabots. Son coccyx en queue. Son nez en naseaux…

James se sentit diminuer en taille et bientôt, il ne put tenir en équilibre autrement que sur quatre appuis. Pour s'assurer que la métamorphose s'était bien passée, il tenta de remuer sa queue, qui répondit parfaitement à ses ordres.

D'un signe de tête, il fit signe à Nikita de monter sur son dos, alors que Patmol bondissait déjà de marche en marche. Quand le soviétique fut bien assis et accroché, James en fit de même, tandis que l'eau venait lui mouiller les pattes arrières. Tous trois prirent rapidement de l'avance avec leur nouvel adversaire et peu de temps après, ils rattrapaient déjà les deux jeunes filles qui s'essoufflaient et progressaient beaucoup moins vite qu'auparavant.

_-_Gwen, regarde ! s'exclama Lily, ébahie.

Elle fut contrainte de se plaquer sur le côté pour éviter les bois du cerf qui déferlait droit sur elle.

_-_Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que…bredouilla Gwenog.

Du coin de l'œil, James vit Sirius mordiller la manche de Lily pour qu'elle le suive.

_-_C'est de la folie ! s'écria Gwenog. S'il y avait eu un animal dans ce couloir, on l'aurait vu !

_-_Ce ne sont pas des animaux normaux, murmura Lily. Regarde ce cerf ! Il a deux ronds autour des yeux comme… comme une paire de lunettes !

_-_Quoi qu'il en soit, ce chien veut qu'on le suivre…

_-_Ce chien, c'est Sirius, et le cerf, c'est James…susurra Lily.

_-_Tu délires !

James fit claquer ses sabots d'impatience : s'il y avait une chose qu'il valait mieux éviter de faire à ce moment, c'était perdre du temps en parlant inutilement. Sirius, lui, aboya et lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il continue sans les attendre. James s'exécuta : il était vrai que Nikita commençait à peser.

Il ne sut pas pendant combien de temps il grimpa des marches, mais il lui sembla qu'une éternité était passée quand il aperçut les cachots qu'il connaissait bien : la salle de classe de Slughorn était à sa gauche. Soupirant intérieurement de soulagement, il continua sur sa lancée, épuisé mais heureux de s'en être si bien sorti. Nikita, qui visiblement avait repris des forces maintenant que l'eau était loin derrière eux, descendit de son dos et lui caressa la tête pour le remercier.

_-_Si j'avais su… murmura-t-il avec admiration.

James fit claquer un sabot et reprit son apparence humaine aussi rapidement qu'il n'était devenu le cerf en lequel il se transformait à chaque nuit de pleine lune.

_-_Ca va mieux, toi ? s'enquit-il.

_-_Ca pique encore un peau, mais ça va… répondit Nikita. Merci pour tout.

_-_Pas de quoi. Mais je voudrais que tu me promettes une chose…

_-_Tout ce que tu veux, après ce que tu as fait pour moi…

James sourit pour l'une des premières fois de la soirée –et quelle soirée ! Il avait l'impression que des jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il était allé à la Tête du Sanglier avec Lily. Le soleil allait sûrement se lever d'ici peu…

_-_Jure-moi de ne rien répéter de ce que tu as vu, dit-il. A propos de notre métamorphose, à moi et Sirius.

_-_Pourquoi ? Tu devrais en être fier !

_-_Pour des raisons personnelles, nous préférons que ça reste un secret, déclara James.

_-_Alors je serai aussi muet qu'une tombe, promit Nikita. Je te le jure sur l'honneur. Mais Lily et Gwenog, elles vous ont vues…

_-_On trouvera bien une excuse pour les persuader qu'elles ont rêvé !

_-_Hm… Et comment on fait pour stopper l'eau ? Parce que si ça continue comme ça, le lac va se vider et l'école de remplir, fit remarquer Nikita.

_-_Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, admit James avec tristesse et angoisse. A mon avis, toutes les barrières magiques qu'on pourrait former pour la stopper ne suffiraient pas : il suffit de regarder comment la porte a cédé, tout à l'heure. Non, je crois que tout ce qu'on peut faire pour arranger les choses, c'est retrouver le Socle et la Sphère.

_-_Ce dont tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure, dans la salle ?

James acquiesça. Il lui avait en effet expliqué tout en détails ce qu'étaient la Sphère d'Eternité et son socle, et ce à quoi ils servaient.

_-_Mais si le Seigneur des Ténèbres possède la Sphère, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? s'enquit Nikita.

_-_Retrouver le Socle… Mais s'il était dans les profondeurs de l'école, il va falloir nager…

_-_Sans moi, dans ce cas…

_-_Hm… Ah, les voilà !

Un gros chien noir suivi des deux jeunes filles surgit de l'escalier et les rejoignit devant la salle de Slughorn. Ebahies, Lily et Gwenog ne semblaient pas comprendre tout ce qui se passait.

_-_Où est Sirius ? demanda James bien qu'il sût exactement où son meilleur ami se trouvait.

_-_A toi de nous le dire, rétorqua Lily, essoufflée. Tu dois bien avoir une petite idée, non ?

James fronça les sourcils.

_-_Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, ce chien ? marmonna-t-il.

_-_Il y avait aussi un cerf, précisa Gwenog.

_-_Quoi ? s'exclamèrent d'une même voix James et Nikita.

_-_Oui, un cerf, assura Lily. Ca te surprend ?

_-_Je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir des animaux dans ce château, dit seulement James. Et puis là n'est pas la question. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? Comment est-ce qu'on va retrouver Sirius ?

_-_Par où est-ce que vous êtes passés, pour commencer ? demanda Lily.

_-_Par un passage secret. Il a dit qu'il partait devant moi pour retrouver Remus et Peter, mais moi je pensais que vous auriez été plus rapide que ça et qu'il vous aurait trouvées en chemin…

_-_Le plus rapide, en général, c'est toi, fit remarquer Gwenog d'un air suspicieux.

_-_Sauf que Sirius n'avait aucune envie de rester supporter Nikita, alors c'est moi qui l'ai fait, répliqua James. Et maintenant voilà, on a paumé Sirius ! D'ailleurs, où est le chien ?

_-_Reparti vers les cachots, répondit Nikita. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dans la tête, ce clebs…

_-_JAMES !

Le jeune homme se retourna vivement et fit semblant de paraître surpris et heureux.

_-_Sirius !

Il courut dans les bras de son ami, qui descendait les marches menant au premier étage, à l'opposé des cachots.

_-_J'ai eu tellement peur ! murmura-t-il assez fort pour qu'on l'entende. J'ai cru que tu étais resté en bas, où pire encore !

_-_T'inquiète, vieux, tout va bien ! Mais faut qu'on se grouille si on veut agir, toutes les salles communes ont été évacuées et tous les élèves se dirigent vers la Grande Salle !

_-_Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? demanda Gwenog.

_-_Qu'on se bouge, pour commencer !

_-_Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là, tous les cinq ? gronda une voix de femme au même endroit que celui où Sirius était réapparu.

James sursauta et fit face à Mortensen, qui dévalait les marches deux par deux.

_-_Filez tous vous réfugier dans la Grande Salle ! ordonna-t-elle.

Affolée, elle se retourna sur elle-même pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas suivie. James ne l'avait jamais vue dans un tel état de panique. Pendant presque une année, elle avait montré en cours l'image du calme absolu quelle que soit la situation, et la voilà qui apparaissait, en pleine agitation comme si elle était menacée de mort. C'était bien la preuve –mais en fallait-il encore une ? – que Poudlard ne tournait pas rond…

_-_Allez, ne restez pas là ! s'impatienta-t-elle. Vous voulez vous faire Avada Kedavratiser sur place, ou quoi ?

James grimaça et regarda les autres à tour de rôle, sceptique.

_-_Professeur, êtes-vous certaine que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

_-_J'ai l'air d'aller comment ? rétorqua-t-elle, les yeux exorbités.

_-_Nous allons vous aider, professeur, assura Lily. Nous allons…

_-_Mais tais-toi ! coupa Mortensen en leur passant devant. La salle chose que vous puissiez faire pour m'aider, c'est fermer vos grandes bouches et me laisser partir loin de ce château maudit !

_-_Mais Madame, attendez ! rappela Nikita.

Mais le professeur était déjà loin, à proximité de la porte menant à l'extérieur.

_-_Elle est complètement hors d'elle, nota Sirius.

_-_A mon avis elle a ses raisons, dit James. D'habitude, elle sait garder son sang-froid…

_-_Je crois que quelqu'un la poursuit, avoua Gwenog.

_-_Qui ?

_-_Ciaran, répondit Lily. Qui voulez-vous que ce soit d'autre ?

_-_Ciaran ? Mais…

_-_Taisez-vous, quelqu'un arrive ! lança Nikita. Planquez-vous !

Tous se précipitèrent dans une zone d'ombre au coin du hall et retinrent leur souffle. James eut beaucoup de mal à rester en place : il n'était pas habitué à la présence de Lily si près de lui, ni aux effets qu'elle provoquait. Tout son estomac se tordit quand il sentit sa main effleurer sa cuisse, et des frissons parcoururent tout son échine. Il était content que la lune ne soit pas assez pleine pour aider les faibles lanternes à éclairer son visage : à cet instant, il devait ressembler à une pomme déconfite encore plus que Rusard.

Personne ne parla, mais il devina l'effroi de tout le monde quand il vit une silhouette chancelante descendre l'escalier à pas saccadés, comme si chaque enjambée était un calvaire. Lui-même sentit son cœur battre plus vite encore. La démarche de l'ombre avait de quoi faire froid dans le dos au plus courageux d'entre eux.

_-_On dirait un personnage de film d'horreur, murmura Lily d'une voix rendue plus aiguë par la peur. Pas étonnant que Mortensen soit en pleine panique…

Dehors, un éclair fendit le ciel, presque aussitôt suivi d'un coup de tonnerre très sonore, accentuant cette vision terrifiante. Mais la lumière de l'orage passa à travers les carreaux, et le visage de l'ombre fut révélé : il ne s'agissait de personne d'autre que Ciaran. Néanmoins, le professeur n'avait plus cet air vieillard qui le caractérisait. A vrai dire, James ne l'avait jamais vu aussi horrifiant : tout son visage était en sang, et ses yeux révulsés de folie lançaient des menaces dans le vide. Chaque mouvement tordait sa bouche en une grimace de douleur, qui laissait entrer à chaque fois un peu de sang qu'il avalait ou recrachait le long de son menton entaillé.

A cette vision, Gwenog et Lily laissèrent s'échapper une plainte qui fit mal au cœur de James. Il écarta les bras pour les protéger alors que Ciaran atteignait le bas de l'escalier et pria de toutes ses forces pour que l'orage ne les trahisse pas. Il n'avait aucune envie que ce cinglé les voie et s'en prenne à eux, et s'il devait se mettre entre lui et Lily, il le ferait sans hésiter. S'il osait la toucher…

Le silence se fit si pesant que Gwenog, en déglutissant, attira l'attention du professeur qui tourna la tête vers eux. L'éclair qui déchira le ciel à ce moment laissa apparaître son sourire dément et pervers alors que ses yeux parsemés de vaisseaux sanguins éclatés se posaient sur Lily, juste derrière James qui sentit la jeune fille trembler. Il lui sembla que le temps s'arrêtait et qu'il était le seul obstacle entre ce fou et sa Lily, qui devait se sentir très mal sous ce regard vicieux.

_-_Laissez-la ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Les yeux de Ciaran se tournèrent vers lui sans que son corps ne bouge d'un millimètre, et ce fut à son tour de se sentir fixé.

_-_Dommage que son sang soit sale, grogna le professeur.

James ne manqua pas de remarquer que sa voix ressemblait plus à un gémissement de douleur qu'à son timbre ordinaire.

Un instant, il sembla sur le point de s'approcher, mais au final, il détourna la tête et reprit sa route vers la porte qu'avait empruntée Mortensen quelques minutes avant lui, sans plus dire un mot.

Personne hormis James n'osa bouger : il ignorait comment elle allait le prendre, mais il ne put se retenir de serrer Lily contre elle pour la rassurer. A son grand soulagement, elle ne le repoussa pas et se blottit contre lui pour sangloter doucement. Mais à aucun moment il ne songea à en faire trop : il ne passa pas sa main dans ses cheveux, il ne l'embrassa pas sur la joue. Il n'avait nullement l'intention de tout venir gâcher…

A ce moment, d'autres pas résonnèrent au loin puis apparurent en haut de l'escalier, mais ce fut un soupir de soulagement qui marqua l'arrivée de Remus et Peter.

_-_Il faut suivre Ciaran ! s'affola Peter. Il va tuer Mortensen !

_-_Quoi ? Mais Queudv…

_-_Vite ! renchérit Remus. On les a entendus parler, ils vont s'affronter jusqu'à la mort !

Tous se regardèrent, incrédules, mais à cet instant, James comprit que tout le monde savait ce qu'ils devaient faire.

_-_On y va, lança-t-il avec détermination. Et si Voldemort est dehors, et bien nous l'affronterons si nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Que ceux qui désirent rester restent. Ce ne sera pas un jeu, ce qu'on va faire dehors…

A nouveau, tous se dévisagèrent pour sonder qui ferait mieux de rejoindre la Grande Salle, mais personne ne se désigna.

_-_Lily ? s'enquit James.

_-_Je reste avec vous.

_-_Gwen ?

_-_Pareil.

_-_Nikita ?

_-_Pas question que je vous abandonne maintenant…

James respira profondément et porta son regard vers la grande porte qui les mènerait à l'extérieur –là où le diable qui lui avait arraché son frère jumeau l'attendait sûrement pour l'achever…

oOoOoOo

Un chapitre long à venir, désolée pour l'attente. J'étais partie dans ma maison de vacances au bord de la mer. J'ai beaucoup ri devant les touristes qui viennent en Bretagne et qui disent que l'eau est glaciale. Nous, les Bretons, on la trouve très bonne, même à 20°!   
Une petite anecdote qui m'a fait sourire: à la plage, il y avait une famille d'anglais, avec trois petits garçons. Le premier s'appelait Harry. Le deuxième s'appelait James. Et le troisième s'appelait Will. Ca m'a rappelé quelque chose!  
A ce sujet, j'ai passé toute ma semaine à écrire. Le chapitre 23, soit le dernier chapitre, est déjà en partie écrit, mais sur papier, malheureusement, tout comme la fin du chapitre 22. En d'autres termes, je n'ai plus beaucoup d'avance, puisque le prochain chapitre est déjà le 21. Ca fait drôle, quand on arrive à la fin d'une fic. A chaque fois je me revois entrain de poster lespremeirs chapitres, avec des doutes plein la tête.

Sinon, ce que j'aime bien, au retour de vacances, c'est de se rendre compte qu'on a plein de messages dans sa boîte mail. Surtout quand il s'agit de reviews toutes très sympas! Merci à tous les reviewers, qui m'ont permis de passer le stade des 100 reviews! Champagne!

Enfin bref, voilà pour les petites nouvelles ! Le prochain chapitre, toujours la même incertitude au niveau des dates, désolée pour ça... je vais essayer de le mettre lundiprochain si je suis là, mais il se peut que je retourne encore dans ma maison de vacances. Il sera intitulé : **Dans la nuit et le doute**. C'est ce fameux chapitre qui a été très très long à écrire et qui m'avait démotivée. J'espère que ça ne se verra pas trop...  
Et pour me faire pardonner, j'ai décidé de vous mettre un petit extrait, au cas où je ne posterai pas avant un petit moment. Si ça vous plait, je recommencerai au prochain chapitre et ainsi de suite!

oOo

_-_Mrs Mortensen est votre sœur? s'enquit James.

Peter ne sut dire s'il était vraiment intéressé ou s'il tentait de gagner du temps. S'il avait opté pour la seconde solution, Peter ne le comprenait pas: mieux valait que tout se termine le plus vite possible, car il était peu probable que quelqu'un ici ait envie de rester une seconde de plus.

_-_Oui, ma petite sœur, répondit Ciaran. Elle est gentille, n'est-ce pas? Elle m'a laissé agir comme bon me semblait presque jusqu'à la fin! Hein, sœurette! Tu as été sympa avec moi, mais tellement stupide dans les dernières heures…

_-_Va te faire voir, Chuck, rétorqua faiblement Mortensen, je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait, à part peut-être le temps que je t'ai laissé avant d'agir!

_-_Voilà qui est encore plus stupide de ta part, alors! ricana Ciaran.

oOo

Voilà, pas de quoi vous révéler ce qui se passe, mais j'espère que ça vous fera plaisir quand même! Sur ce, bonnes vacances, et bonne lecture!


	21. Dans la nuit et le doute

**Chapitre 21: Dans la nuit et le doute.**

_-_Où est-ce qu'elle est ?

_-_Reg', pour l'amour du Maître, tais-toi un peu !

Severus pesta contre l'impatience amoureuse de son meilleur et seul ami. A cause de lui, ils allaient arriver en retard devant le Maître… Et ça, c'était bien plus grave que ce qui pouvait arriver à cette fille ! Une Potter, en plus… S'il n'avait pas eu autant d'affection pour Regulus, il aurait demandé à Avery de la violer pour lui faire le plus de mal possible et rendre Potter et Black fous de rage. Mais non, évidemment, il fallait que Regulus tombe amoureux de la seule cousine potable de Potter…

L'amour n'était qu'une chose stupide. Sa mère défunte en était la preuve. Aimer quelqu'un par amour, c'était aller droit à sa perte. Et au Diable Dumbledore et ses beaux idéaux ventant la force de l'amour, cela ne lui retirerait pas de la tête que les belles femmes étaient des ennemies à supprimer. Tomber amoureux, la pire chose qui aurait pu arriver, était arrivée à son ami. Mais bon sang, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Et pourquoi là, maintenant, alors que le Maître allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre ?

_-_Tu veux que je te dise, Reg' ? Tu abuses. Franchement, malgré toute l'amitié que j'ai pour toi, tu abuses et tu me fais suer.

_-_Tu avais dit que tu ne me jugerais pas, fit remarquer Regulus.

Severus pesta contre ses propres paroles.

_-_J'ai été con de dire ça, c'est tout. Mais le plus con de nous deux, c'est toi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es amoureux, hein ? Pourquoi ?

Regulus haussa les épaules.

_-_Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il d'une voix désolée. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Ca ne se commande pas.

_-_Mais je ne t'avais donc rien dit à ce sujet ? Tu fais partie des faibles, maintenant, Reg' ! Tu réalises que tu as préféré ta gonzesse au Maître ? Et moi qui te suis dans tes délires !

_-_C'était notre pacte, rappela Regulus. Toujours ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps ou qu'on soit mort avant. Et puis je te fais remarquer que ça te tombera dessus un jour, à toi aussi. Un jour tu croiseras une femme et tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai préféré sauver Hilary plutôt que de rejoindre le Maître.

_-_Non, je ne comprendrai pas, rétorqua Severus. Je ne comprendrai jamais ! Tu m'entends, Reg' ? Jamais !

_-_Tu dis ça parce que tu ignores ce que c'est !

_-_Oui, et c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça ! Parce que le Maître, lui, il ne comprendra pas non plus pourquoi on est en retard, même si tu lui parles de tes beaux sentiments !

_-_Rien ne t'oblige à m'accompagner, Sev'. Si tu veux faire demi-tour, vas-y. Je m'en fiche.

_-_Je ne romprai pas le pacte.

_-_Mais ton pacte il sert à rien, bon sang ! s'emporta Regulus. C'est juste un prétexte pour te donner bonne conscience les jours où tu me laisses ! Va-t'en, si c'est ce que tu veux ! Je m'en contrefiche, et si tu veux tout savoir, je préfèrerais être dans le camp de Potter ! Mais depuis le début tu me répètes que le Maître, c'est l'avenir, et moi je t'ai cru ! C'était la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, Sev' !

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose, mais le quatrième année l'en empêcha.

_-_Non, ne dis rien. Le souaffle est dans ton camp, désormais. Fais ce que tu veux. Mais ton pacte, autant le rompre, si tu ne tolères pas que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

_-_Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! s'exclama Severus. Alors là, tu te trompes sur toute la ligne ! Je m'en fiche, moi, que tu aimes d'autres personnes que moi, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur cette fille alors qu'elle ne va que t'affaiblir ! Les femmes sont nos pires ennemies ! Quand on aime une femme, on est faible ! Reg', fais-moi le plaisir de me dire que j'ai raison, car tu sais aussi bien moi que j'en ai la preuve !

_-_Non, tu n'as aucune preuve ! Dans ton cas, c'est ta mère qui était faible parce qu'elle aimait ton père, et pas le contraire. Et si on se met à raisonner comme toi, même les amis deviennent des ennemis. En bref, il y a quelques temps j'aurais dit que tu avais raison, mais plus maintenant. J'ai peut-être seulement quinze ans, mais je ne suis pas complètement niais. Je sais que toutes les personnes aimées constituent des faiblesses pour ceux qui les aiment, mais comme je l'ai dit, si on rentre dans ce jeu-là, personne n'aime plus personne ! Et un jour tu comprendras peut-être que parfois, mourir vaut mieux que de vivre sans amour.

_-_J'ai toujours vécu sans amour, Reg', et je ne veux pas mourir.

_-_Ta mère t'a aimé, rétorqua Regulus. Et de toute façon, même aujourd'hui, tu vis avec de l'amour : de l'amour pour le Maître, ton dieu, ton héros !

_-_Tu dis n'importe quoi ! réfuta Severus. Je ne vis pas avec amour, mais avec haine ! La haine envers les moldus !

_-_Cette haine est celle qui suit la mort de ta mère, parce que tu l'aimais. Tu vois, même toi, tu as aimé, et tu aimes toujours. Alors ton discours anti-amour ne tient pas la route, mon vieux. Comme tout le reste. Le Maître ne nous croira pas, quand tu lui diras que c'est moi qui ai lancé le sort sur Ciaran. Et Dumbledore, il ne nous croira pas quand on lui dira qu'on est innocent !

_-_Dumbledore va crever cette nuit.

_-_Ouais, c'est ça, une petite pierre va lui tomber sur la tête et pouf ! Il sera mort ! Tu délires complètement, Sev' ! Ouvre les yeux ! Le Maître s'en sort bien, pour le moment, mais il se frotte à plus fort que lui ! En s'en prenant directement à Dumbledore, il joue gros, tu sais, et je parie tout ce que tu veux qu'il va_ perdre_ gros.

_-_Dumbledore ne sait rien du plan, il va rester dans son bureau et se faire écraser par des tonnes de pierres !

_-_James Potter a prévenu tout le monde, Severus, déclara Regulus. Dumbledore est au courant.

_-_Quoi ?

Severus le dévisagea, abasourdi.

_-_Potter est au courant ?

Déglutissant avec peine, il fit rapidement le tour des possibilités ayant amené Potter à savoir : soit il avait tout découvert de lui-même, mais c'était presque impossible, et même pour lui, de deviner que le Maître allait s'en prendre à Poudlard alors qu'il était déjà au Ministère, soit quelqu'un lui avait parlé du plan. Or, ils n'étaient que deux à le savoir : lui et Regulus. Et comme il n'avait rien dit…

_-_Tu as été tout balancer à Potter ? rugit-il.

Regulus le transperça du regard.

_-_J'en ai marre que tu décides tout pour moi, Severus, rétorqua-t-il. Ton pacte à la con, il n'existe plus. Dès que cette affaire se sera calmée, je changerai de camp.

Severus éclata d'un rire sans joie.

_-_Mais mon pauvre Regulus, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? nargua-t-il. Qu'on quitte le Maître comme ça, sans raison ?

_-_J'ai des raisons.

_-_Oui, tu en as, mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu t'es engagé auprès du Maître, et que cet engagement est un engagement à vie.

_-_Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je ne suis pas encore un mangemort, Sev', juste un aspirant.

_-_Mais tout ça c'est pareil, pour lui ! gronda Severus. Tu as commencé à le servir, tu ne peux plus reculer !

_-_ET A CAUSE DE QUI EST-CE QUE J'AI COMMENCE A LE SERVIR, HEIN ? tempêta Regulus.

Son visage rouge de colère donnait l'impression qu'il s'étouffait, mais Severus ne songea pas à faire la remarque. La respiration bruyante et saccadée, jamais Regulus ne l'avait regardé aussi méchamment, et cette vision lui faisait mal au cœur. Regulus était son seul ami, la seule personne qui ne le considérait pas comme un tas d'huile pourri par la magie noire…

_-_Bon, Reg', on en discutera plus t…

_-_Non, coupa Regulus, on n'en reparlera pas plus tard. On ne reparlera plus du tout. A partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi.

_-_Quoi ? Mais Reg' !

_-_Ne m'appelle plus Reg', Severus, ordonna Regulus.

Cet ordre parvint comme un coup de poing aux oreilles de Severus, qui se sentit défaillir légèrement.

_-_Non, Reg'… Regulus, on va s'expliquer…

_-_Il n'y a plus rien à dire, Severus. Depuis quatre ans tu me pourris les oreilles avec tes pensées anti-amour. Depuis le début de l'année je ne fais plus rien que je veuille, parce que je suis aspirant à devenir mangemort par ta faute. Et tu as voulu tuer Hilary, la fille que j'aime… C'en est trop, Severus. Laisse-moi. Va le rejoindre, ton Maître chéri, et dis-lui que je ne veux plus le suivre, si telle est ton envie. Dis-lui de me tuer, de me torturer, de me faire tout ce dont il a envie, même, si ça lui chante. Je m'en fiche.

_-_Mais Regulus, s'il te plait !

_-_S'il te plait quoi ? s'impatienta Regulus. S'il te plait, reste ici avec moi, je te dirai quoi faire pendant encore quelques années, et quand tu seras un bon mangemort bien soumis et à la vie bien gâchée, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux ? Hormis bien sûr te marier, sinon je buterai ta femme !

_-_Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois… supplia Severus.

_-_Si, c'est ce que je crois. Ton pacte, il n'allait que dans un sens. Tu n'en as rien à faire, si je suis seul ou pas, du moment que moi je suis là pour toi. Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça, mon vieux, c'est donnant-donnant !

_-_Tu te trompes, murmura Severus. Si ça m'était égal, je ne serai pas retourné te sauver des griffes de Ciaran…

_-_Mais si ça ne t'était pas égal, tu ne m'aurais jamais demandé de te suivre dans cette foutue histoire, et je ne me serais jamais retrouvé devant lui !

Severus soupira.

_-_Donc quoi que je puisse dire, tu trouveras toujours le moyen de remettre la faute sur moi, c'est ça ? lança-t-il.

_-_C'est ça, assura Regulus. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Il baissa légèrement la voix.

_-_Parce que tout ça _c'est_ de ta faute… T'es qu'un gros égoïste, _Servilo_…

Une rage incontrôlable envahit Severus alors que son meilleur ami l'insultait de la même façon que Potter et sa bande de petits abrutis. Alors comme ça, c'était à cause de lui ? Il avait mieux, comme explication : Potter l'avait manipulé pour le convaincre de le rejoindre dans son camp, pour ensuite mieux s'en prendre à eux deux. Ca ne pouvait être rien d'autre. Black détestait son frère, pourquoi Potter déciderait-il soudain de le prendre sous son aile ?

_-_Je sais ce que tu penses, Severus. Tu penses que c'est Potter qui m'a manipulé et que de toute façon, je regretterai parce qu'il va mourir noyé. Mais je veux que tu saches que j'ai pris ma décision seul, pour une fois, puisque tu n'étais pas là pour la prendre à ma place, et que James va s'en sortir. Il va s'en sortir et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai croisé Evans, tout à l'heure, au moment que je devais tuer Ciaran. Elle était partie chercher de l'aide. Elle ne m'a pas vu. Je suis presque certain qu'à l'heure qu'il est, James Potter est déjà hors de danger…

Severus plissa les yeux.

_-_Il ne s'en sortira pas.

_-_C'est ce qu'on verra. Mais il va s'en sortir, je le sais, _Servilo_...

Severus se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne rien répondre. Si Regulus avait raison, il allait se venger, c'était certain. Potter allait regretter d'avoir mis en place ce petit plan ignoble. Il allait regretter d'avoir inventé ce stupide nom, Servilo…

_Servilus, Servilo, pourquoi n'es-tu pas beau ?_

_Servilus, Servilo, tu ressembles à un gros crapaud…_

Vengeance… Potter allait vraiment le regretter. Combien de fois s'était-il empêché de le faire ? Sectumsempra, le sortilège de la libération, celui qui, une fois lancé sur Potter, mettrait fin à cette humiliation permanente…

_Servilo, Servilus, te laves-tu au mucus ?_

_Servilo, Servilus, cheveux huilés, sac à puces…_

Tuer Potter, telle était la solution. Pas ce soir, le temps que l'histoire se tasse si elle finissait mal (et si Dumbledore était au courant, c'était ce qui risquait d'arriver) mais plus tard. L'année prochaine. Oui, l'année prochaine, le temps de le laisser un peu profiter de sa minable vie d'enfant gâté. Sectumsempra… Sur Ciaran, l'effet était un peu plus faible que ce qu'il avait désiré, mais il avait tout l'été pour s'entraîner. Et puis ce n'était ni son oncle, ni sa tante, qui allait lui en vouloir s'il tuait le deuxième fils Potter…

_Servilo, Servilus, gros crapaud senteur mucus,_

_Servilus, Servilo, absolument pas beau…_

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur le visage de Severus… Le _deuxième_ fils Potter… C'était son oncle qui avait tué le premier, sur ordre du Maître en personne. Et maintenant, le Maître était plus ou moins à la recherche du second, sans savoir qu'il s'agissait de cet élève de Poudlard qui narguait tant le neveu d'un de ses mangemorts préférés…

_-_Ca te fait marrer, ce que je dis ? marmonna Regulus.

Severus le scruta quelques longues secondes de la tête au pied. Il allait être vengé, le petit Regulus. Potter avait déversé son venin sur lui, mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Il allait être vengé. Ils allaient être vengés… Il faudrait juste faire preuve d'un peu de patience… Juste le temps de perfectionner son sortilège pour ne laisser à Potter que quelques secondes de vie une fois qu'il serait touché par le sort…

_-_Non, mais je sais ce que je vais faire, répondit-il d'une voix rêveuse.

_-_Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Servilo ?

_-_Cesse de m'appeler comme ça, Regulus, ça ne te ressemble pas, dit seulement Severus.

_-_Ca ne me ressemble pas ? Moi, par contre, je sais ce qui te ressemble : un bol d'huile.

Severus serra les points de colère.

_-_Tu vas arrêter de jouer le petit malin, oui ou bouse ?

_-_Pas tant que tu n'auras pas pris de shampooing !

Regulus reprit sa route vers la salle commune en prenant bien soin de le bousculer en passant devant lui. Mais Severus ne chercha pas à le retenir. Il n'appréciait pas du tout…

_-_Tu veux que je te dise, Reg' ? lança-t-il. Tu as raison, je vais te balancer au Maître. Quand tu verras la gloire que ça m'apportera, tu regretteras de m'avoir fait des leçons d'esthétique !

_-_Si tu me balances, je ne vivrai pas assez longtemps pour voir ça, Servilus, mais sache que quand on est au top, être beau c'est vachement important. Donc dans ton cas, je doute que tu y restes longtemps…

Severus ouvrit la bouche de béatitude mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Fou de rage, lui-même repartit dans la direction opposée à celle de son ex-ami. Il voulait jouer au plus malin ? Et bien il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir. Et s'il avait le soutien de Potter, ce n'était rien face au soutien du Maître…

Severus n'aurait su dire combien de temps il mit pour arriver devant la porte d'entrée de Poudlard. Trop perdu dans ses sombres pensées dans lesquelles Potter baignait dans son sang, il ne prit pas même la peine de réagir face aux secousses qui manquèrent à plusieurs reprises de le faire trébucher. Au fond, c'était ce qu'il avait voulu. Il avait participé au plan. Il n'allait pas se plaindre de quelque chose qu'il avait choisi de son plein gré ! Même si cette chose lui avait fait perdre son seul ami…

_-_Ce n'est rien qu'un sombre idiot, se murmura-t-il. T'en fais pas…

D'un geste décidé, il poussa la porte et se sentit mieux quand le vent de l'extérieur vint effleurer ses joues chaudes de colère. Quelle nuit… Un peu d'air lui ferait du bien, et il avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits avant d'arriver devant le Maître. Il ne tenait pas à avoir l'air faible : une bonne impression pourrait être déterminante pour la suite.

Le parc avait quelque chose de très calme après toutes les secousses du château et les cris qu'elles avaient sûrement engendré un peu partout dans les salles communes et la Grande Salle. Severus ne les avait pas entendus, mais son imagination était assez développée pour inventer tous ces visages affolés. Tout cela grâce à lui… Le Maître serait fier…

Puis, des voix résonnèrent dans le silence, des voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Ciaran et Mortensen… Ils paraissaient déjà loin, comme s'ils étaient arrivés à Pré-au-Lard, et ne discutaient plus calmement comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Ils criaient. Se hurlaient dessus comme deux ennemis de longue date. Se menaçaient de mort…

Mais d'autres éclats de voix vinrent l'empêcher de s'inquiéter, ravivant sa colère pourtant bien présente. Il aurait tout donné pour ne pas entendre ce qu'il entendit, pour ne plus jamais avoir à percevoir le son de cette voix qu'il haïssait autant qu'il haïssait son père. James Potter était vivant, et quelque part devant lui…

_Je rêve_… se répéta-t-il. _Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, il est mort noyé_…

Mais Potter continua son discours de héros. Severus imaginait déjà Evans buvant ses paroles, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'y avait qu'en présence de cette sang-de-bourbe que Potter pouvait parler comme ça. Quand elle n'était pas là, il jouait le sournois et ne disait rien qui allait contre son intérêt. Or, à ce moment, Potter était entrain de raviver ses troupes, de leur redonner du courage, de leur donner des ordres…

Severus serra les poings. Il aimait ça, le Potter, jouer le héros devant les autres ! Il aimait faire comme s'il était le chef, comme s'il savait tout mieux que les autres ! Mais il ne valait rien de mieux qu'un stupide verracrasse moisi. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il y aurait longtemps que Potter aurait été mort, tué de ses propres mains. Severus n'aurait éprouvé aucun remord en le voyant inanimé et baignant dans son sang. Mais le Maître avait besoin d'espions à Poudlard, et s'il tuait quelqu'un, Dumbledore le renverrait aussitôt, même s'il ne s'agissait que de Potter. Ou plutôt, _surtout_ s'il s'agissait de Potter… Ce petit crétin avait le droit à l'affection de Dumbledore, si bien que c'en était pitoyable. Potter, le petit chouchou…

Severus, peu désireux de tomber sur toute la bande, fit bien attention à ne pas faire de bruits en trottinant sur l'herbe mouillée et glissante. En plus de l'humilier à chaque seconde, Potter le ralentissait ! S'il arrivait en retard devant le Maître, il allait le payer très, très cher…

Le grand portail marquant l'entrée de Poudlard apparut malgré l'obscurité, alors que Severus s'efforçait de ne pas glisser, par risque de trahir sa présence. Il n'était pas censé être là. Potter non plus, mais cette fois c'était différent : pour une fois, Potter avait de bonnes intentions aux yeux de la loi. Pas lui. Lui, il avait rendez-vous avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne…

Par chance, leurs chemins se séparèrent : Potter et sa bande se dirigèrent vers les cris, tandis qu'il prenait la route en direction de la Tête du Sanglier pour la seconde fois de la nuit. La ruelle dans laquelle il se trouvait était sombre et sinistre, parfaite pour de tels entretiens.

_-_Ah, te voilà enfin ! lança quelqu'un d'une voix traînante.

Severus sursauta et scruta tout autour de lui afin de distinguer qui avait bien pu lui parler ainsi. Finalement, il reconnut le père d'Avery lorsque celui-ci sortit un peu de la nuit pour se rapprocher de la lumière du pub. Il fronça les sourcils et tourna à nouveau la tête de tous les côtés. Où était le Maître ?

Quand il posa la question au mangemort, il ne reçut en guise de réponse qu'un ricanement moqueur.

_-_Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'il allait faire le déplacement spécialement pour toi ? railla-t-il.

Severus ne répondit rien mais baissa la tête. Le Maître ne viendrait pas ?

Puis la réalité s'imposa à son esprit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait jamais fait le déplacement pour un sorcier de dix-sept pas encore sorti de ses études et pas encore officiellement mangemort. De plus, la mission qu'il lui avait confiée était certes importante pour son plan, mais pas assez. Quelle naïveté, et quelle déception…

_-_Et l'autre, il est où ? marmonna Avery.

_-_Quel autre ? Regulus ? Il…

Severus se tut. Pendant un instant, il avait été sur le point de révéler la vérité au mangemort, amenant Regulus à une mort certaine. La colère aurait pu le faire aller jusqu'au bout de son envie. Mais son cœur l'en empêchait. Jamais il ne pourrait trahir son ami. C'était leur pacte, non ? Ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps où qu'ils soient morts avant. Peu importe ce que Regulus avait bien pu lui dire : si quelqu'un devait le conduire à la mort, ce soir, ce ne serait pas lui.

_-_Il s'occupe de Potter. Williams Potter, vous devez en avoir entendu parler ?

_-_Bien sûr que j'en ai entendu parler ! grogna Avery. Il a chopé plus d'un d'entre nous, ce sale chien galeux !

_-_Ouais, et bah Regulus s'occupe de son fils, James. Il est courant de ce qui se trame, et depuis le début il essaie de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, alors Regulus a pensé qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à tout ça. A-t-il bien fait ?

Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux du mangemort, qui se mordit la lèvre et sembla pris d'une grande réflexion. Severus ne le quitta pas du regard et attendit une réponse, espérant de toutes ses forces que Regulus ne serait pas puni. Son mensonge ferait-il l'affaire ?

_-_Tu as bien dit le fils de Williams Potter ? s'enquit Avery.

_-_Oui, James. Mais il s'avère que Regulus a échoué, car j'ai vu Potter filer vers Pré-au-Lard… Il faut dire que Potter s'en prend toujours à quatre contre un, au minimum. Regulus n'y est pour rien, dans cette affaire… D'ailleurs, il a fait ce qu'on lui a demandé : Ciaran ne tiendra plus longtemps en vie, après le sortilège qu'il lui a lancé…

_-_C'est bien, c'est très bien… assura Avery à voix basse. Voilà de quoi égayer le Maître… Ne bouge pas…

Le mangemort rentra dans le pub en refermant la porte soigneusement derrière lui, sans omettre de rappeler à Severus d'obéir d'un regard entendu. Ainsi, le jeune homme se retrouva seul dans le noir presque total. Il savait que non loin, Potter et sa bande couraient après Ciaran et Mortensen, sans doute pour jouer les pacifistes et éviter qu'ils s'entretuent… Il ignorait quel lien les avait unis, tous les deux, mais il était clair qu'il était brisé.

Quand Avery revint, Severus se serait attendu à une explication au sujet de son départ, mais le mangemort garda le silence. L'expression de fierté qui animait son visage attira néanmoins la curiosité du jeune homme, qui osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

_-_Qu'avez-vous été faire ?

A nouveau, Avery ricana.

_-_Ca ne te regarde pas. Rentre au château et met-toi là où un espace de sécurité a été mis en place. Finalement, tu avais raison : le Maître va venir…

Malgré sa joie, Severus ne put faire demi-tour.

_-_Vous avez bien dit _à Poudlard_ ? s'enquit-il. Mais les murs s'effondrent !

_-_Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Dumbledore et Freeman cèderont avant que vous soyez tous écrasés !

_-_Mais dans le cas contraire ?

_-_Fais ce qu'on te dis !

Severus déglutit avec peine et recula en marche arrière, sans quitter le mangemort des yeux. Que fallait-il faire ? Obéir et rester dans l'estime des autres, ou n'en faire qu'à sa tête et se faire punir ?

La réponse sembla évidente. Il n'avait pas le courage d'un Gryffondor pur et dur –car Potter avait beau être un Gryffondor, son courage n'était pas bien différent du sien. Et sans le Maître, il ne ferait rien. Il allait rentrer, obéir, s'excuser auprès de Regulus et attendre son heure de gloire… Car visiblement il avait révélé à Avery quelque chose qui ferait très plaisir au Maître…

oOo

Peter courait. Tous ses muscles lui criaient d'arrêter, mais il courait. Inlassablement, il courait depuis le début de la nuit, depuis que les évènements lui échappaient. Ils avaient un rôle à jouer, et s'il devait courir pour faire ce qu'il devait faire, et bien il courrait. D'ailleurs, il courait déjà. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix… Tenir le rythme de James avait tout d'abord été comme un défi : sur un élan de détermination, il avait voulu montrer à tout le monde ce dont il était capable, et dans le cas présent, montrer qu'il était capable de courir aux côtés d'un grand joueur de Quidditch. Mais désormais, sa gorge brûlante le suppliait de ralentir. Combien de kilos aurait-il perdu en une nuit, il était incapable de le dire, mais en quelques heures, il avait fait plus de sport que durant toute sa vie entière…

_-_Ne faites pas trop de bruit, répéta James pour la troisième fois. Nous ne sommes pas censés être là…

_-_Ca, on ne l'avait pas remarqué, marmonna Gwenog. J'ai la trouille… Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que c'est bien de l'eau qui crisse sous nos chaussures, et pas le sang de ce malade qui nous a servi de prof ?

_-_Si tu as peur, tu peux faire demi-tour, Gwen, rappela James. Peter, ne traîne pas !

_-_Je fais… ce que je… peux ! haleta le jeune homme.

Mais il commençait à se demander si, plus que ses membres, ce n'étaient pas les cris qu'il entendait au loin qui lui soufflait de fuir. Mortensen semblait avoir la rage, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Ciaran, qui hurlait comme un dément.

Ils atteignirent les barrières marquant la fin du périmètre de Poudlard, et James les arrêta. Tous reprirent leur souffle comme ils le purent. Sirius respira profondément, Remus se courba et posa les mains sur ses genoux pour s'appuyer, Lily fit couler dans sa gorge de l'eau de sa baguette magique, mais Peter préféra s'étaler de tout son long par terre, ravi que les efforts s'arrêtent, aussi courte cette pause fut-elle.

_-_Bon, que tout soit clair : je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est le danger qui nous attend derrière ces grilles, commença James. Le danger et le devoir, aussi. Je crois que nous ne pouvons plus attendre l'aide des aurors du Ministère. Les troupes de Voldement doivent y être trop nombreuses…

Tout le monde frissonna à l'entente du nom interdit, hormis peut-être Sirius qui hocha la tête.

_-_Je ne sais pas sur quoi nous allons tomber, reprit James. Mais pour le moment, nous devons arrêter Ciaran. Quand ça sera fait, nous devrons lui tirer les doxys du nez, afin de savoir où se trouve le socle de la Sphère, et de le récupérer.

_-_Rien que ça, marmonna Nikita.

Peter ignorait pourquoi soudain James considérait le soviétique comme un ami. Il avait passé tous ces derniers temps à le haïr, et depuis qu'ils avaient passé quelques temps ensemble, ils semblaient être liés pour la vie. C'était étrange. James ne changeait pas facilement de point de vue sur une personne.

Sirius semblait lui aussi surpris de ce brusque changement de situation, et Peter savait bien que Patmol était peu ravi de cette nouvelle amitié. C'était compréhensible : lui aussi avait vu son lien avec James se renforcer avec le temps et les épreuves, et il n'avait sans doute pas l'intention de laisser un étranger prendre sa place dans le cœur de Cornedrue. Mais Peter savait qu'il se faisait du souci pour rien : James n'aimerait jamais personne autant qu'il aimait Sirius. Hormis peut-être Lily et ses parents… et éventuellement l'enfant qu'il aurait avec Lily si celle-ci finissait enfin par céder à ses avances.

_-_Oui, rien que ça… soupira James. Mais si nous ne le faisons pas, personne ne le fera.

_-_Il y a Dumbledore ! rappela Lily.

_-_Tu le vois quelque part ? questionna James. Non, je crois qu'il a déjà assez à faire. A tous les coups, il est parti au Ministère parce qu'il a eu un appel d'urgence, je n'en sais rien ! Mais de toute façon, s'il nous vient en aide, ce sera pour combattre Voldemort, qui d'après Regulus devrait arriver bientôt. Donc dans tous les cas, nous devons être là, car notre présence est nécessaire pour la survie de l'école. Mais personne ne vous en voudra si vous n'allez pas jusqu'au bout. Alors si quelqu'un veut reculer, c'est maintenant ou jamais… Mais laissez-moi vous dire que selon moi, on a tous un destin, et que l'on meurt tous un jour ou l'autre. Mourir à seize ou dix-sept ans, c'est jeune, mais si tel est le destin qui vous est attribué, je ne crois pas qu'il est conseillé d'aller à son encontre. Personnellement, je préfère mourir ici, avec vous et pour la bonne cause, que dans quatre-vingts ans, seul et dans mon lit mouillé d'urine, suite à un arrêt cardiaque qu'on attendait depuis des années. Alors j'irai jusqu'au bout.

_-_Je te suis, déclara Sirius avec détermination.

_-_Maraudeurs un jour et pour toujours, je viens avec toi, assura Remus.

Peter sentit les regards se poser sur lui et déglutit avec peine. Oui, il avait envie de faire demi-tour, mais pourquoi avait-il l'impression que tout le monde le savait ?

_-_Je vous suis moi aussi, finit-il par dire, presque à contrecœur.

Il distingua dans l'obscurité le large sourire de James.

_-_Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous, dit gaiement ce dernier. Nikita ?

_-_J'ai donné ma réponse tout à l'heure. J'irai jusqu'au bout.

_-_Et nous aussi, acheva Lily d'une voix déterminée. Hein Gwen ?

_-_Ouais. Jusqu'au bout, répondit Gwenog d'une voix assurée. Même si on doit mourir au final, je m'en fiche. Vous n'irez nulle part sans moi.

Peter entendit plus qu'il ne vit James soupirer de soulagement et de joie en cet instant de tension extrême. Mais un nouveau cri de la part de Ciaran vint rompre cet apaisement et Peter supposa que son visage était redevenu dur.

_-_Alors on y va, murmura-t-il.

Il reprit sa route et Peter dut se relever le plus vite qu'il le put pour ne pas se faire devancer encore une fois, mais ses jambes tremblèrent. Il n'était pas fait pour ces excursions nocturnes dangereuses…

Guidé par les éclats de voix, James semblait dans son élément. Peter savait qu'il voulait être auror, et à ce moment, il n'eut aucun mal à l'imaginer en traqueur de mage noir. Même dans l'obscurité, son ami semblait dominer le groupe tel un chef qui prendrait ses troupes en mains et ses responsabilités au sérieux. Peter l'avait toujours admiré, et considéré comme un modèle pour lui-même. Quelque chose de fort émanait de lui dans ces moments-là : une détermination impressionnante, c'était certain, mais aussi un sens du sacrifice que Peter –et il le savait désormais mieux que jamais– ne pourrait jamais imiter. Sans parler du courage… James était un vrai Gryffondor, personne ne pouvait encore en douter. Mais sa famille avait tout fait pour ça. Williams Potter pouvait être fier de son fils et de l'éducation qu'il lui avait donnée ! Néanmoins, prendre des risques, oui, mais où s'arrêterait-il ?

Peter avait l'impression d'être de retour dans un cauchemar, un de ces cauchemars que l'on fait tout au long de sa vie et qui mènent toujours à un réveil en sursaut. L'issue de ce qu'il vivait était encore plus angoissante : la nuit, il avait le droit de s'arracher à son sommeil pour éviter de périr, mais dans la vraie vie, ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Personne ne viendrait le réveiller et lui chuchoter des mots de réconfort, si l'histoire tournait mal –et au fond de lui, il n'était pas certain qu'elle puisse se terminer autrement que dans un bain de sang. Ils s'apprêtaient à se mêler à la fois à une querelle familiale plus qu'houleuse et à une affaire politique telle que le pays n'en avait plus vue depuis des années. James pensait ce qu'il voulait, mais quoi qu'il puisse dire, ils n'étaient pas aurors, et personne n'avait envie de mourir prématurément. Lui, il n'avait pas peur de la mort, mais Peter n'était pas si brave. Son père avait tué sa mère, et il ignorait même comment il avait atterri à Gryffondor.

Jamais il ne s'était aussi peu senti à sa place. _Maraudeurs un jour et pour toujours_… Pourquoi Remus avait-il dit ça ? Il aurait voulu le forcer à venir qu'il n'aurait pu faire mieux. Leur devise signifiait beaucoup pour lui, et n'était pas que de simples mots. James, Sirius et Remus avaient toujours été là pour lui. Lors de leur première année, il avait passé ses premières semaines seul, sans ami, humilié en permanence par les Serpentard qui s'en donnaient à cœur-joie : un petit gros tout seul, quoi de mieux pour se moquer ouvertement ?

Mais James, Sirius et Remus étaient venus, avaient pris sa défense et l'avaient pris sous leur aile. James, en particulier, avait toujours veillé sur lui. Puis ils étaient tous devenus des amis. Les seuls vrais amis qu'il avait jamais eus. Et le plus étrange était sans doute que c'était aussi le cas pour les autres Maraudeurs. Remus n'avait jamais eu d'amis en raison de son statut de loup-garou. Sirius n'avait jamais eu d'amis car sa famille ne le laissait fréquenter que des sangs-purs aux idéaux différents. Quant à James, il avait ses cousins, mais était très isolé à Æternum Asylus. De plus, c'était difficile pour un petit enfant de sympathiser avec le fils du plus grand auror d'Angleterre. James avait subi la popularité de ses parents jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard, où il en avait profité, au contraire. Il était devenu très ami avec Franck Longdubat, bien que celui-ci ait préféré passer ses journées avec le groupe des filles, Gwenog, Lily, Hestia et Alice. Il avait aussi sympathisé avec Amos Diggory et Dave Goujon. Sans parler de toutes les filles qui s'étaient mises à lui courir après, au début pour le prestige de sortir avec le fils de Williams Potter, puis tout simplement parce qu'en grandissant, James était devenu presque aussi séduisant que Sirius.

Mais malgré toute cette renommée, James avait su rester auprès de ses amis, et Peter ne l'avait jamais assez remercié pour cela. Ainsi, il n'avait pu avouer son désir de faire demi-tour quand Remus avait prononcé les quelques mots qui les unissaient : _Maraudeurs un jour et pour toujours_… Il avait douté, un peu plus tôt. Douté de son rôle au sein du groupe, de la place qu'il prenait dans le cœur des autres. C'était stupide de sa part. Certes, il était parfois totalement à côté de la plaque, mais James et Sirius étaient toujours très francs : s'il y avait eu le moindre souci, ils lui auraient parlé depuis bien longtemps.

Bientôt, le groupe ralentit l'allure, alors qu'ils atteignaient le petit village de Pré-au-Lard. James leur fit signe de se taire et de ne plus bouger, et il tendit l'oreille, à l'affût du prochain cri. Lorsque celui-ci retentit, il sut aussitôt dans quelle direction aller.

_-_Ils sont près du magasin de prêt-à-porter.

_-_Près de « De fil en Aiguille » ? s'exclama Lily.

James acquiesça.

_-_Je crois que je vais encore avoir besoin de toi, avoua-t-il. Tu m'as prouvé que tu connaissais Pré-au-Lard comme ta poche. Tu pourrais nous guider là-bas ?

_-_Nous aussi, on connaît Pré-au-Lard comme notre poche ! fit remarquer Sirius, sans doute par jalousie.

_-_En pleine nuit ? répliqua James, sceptique. Oui, peut-être, mais je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant qu'aucun d'entre nous quatre ne sait précisément où aller pour trouver « De Fil en Aiguille ». Sirius, je ne crois pas que ce soit une boutique qu'on fréquente souvent…

Sirius soupira.

_-_Et tu crois vraiment qu'une préfète saura se diriger à Pré-au-Lard la nuit ? marmonna-t-il. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'elle ait un jour osé sortir après le couvre-feu !

_-_Eh, ce n'est pas le moment de s'engueuler ! intervint Remus. Lily, tu te sens capable de nous y conduire ?

La jeune fille hocha assez la tête pour que ce soit visible dans la pénombre.

_-_De Fil en Aiguille ? Par ici !

D'un signe de tête, elle leur indiqua de la suivre, et tous s'engouffrèrent dans des ruelles plus tortueuses les unes que les autres. Il était vrai que Pré-au-Lard de nuit n'avait rien à voir avec le village qu'ils avaient si souvent visité le jour : Peter n'était même pas certain d'être capable de retrouver les Trois Balais, et pourtant il y allait à chaque sortie depuis sa troisième année. C'était une chance que Lily ait un tel sens de l'observation, et une chance que leurs deux professeurs aient choisi pour lieu d'arrêt un magasin de prêt-à-porter. Pour la jeune fille, il n'y aurait rien de plus simple à retrouver : malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, Lily était elle aussi très coquette, et Peter le savait.

En d'autres circonstances, il aurait trouvé attendrissant de voir que Lily et James étaient unis à la tête du petit groupe. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que la miss-préfète acceptait d'aider celui qu'elle avait toujours trouvé arrogant, et encore moins la nuit après le couvre-feu et en dehors de l'enceinte du collège. Peter ignorait si James avait constaté à quel point les choses avaient évolué entre eux deux, et tout ça en une seule journée. Il avait sans doute la tête ailleurs, et c'était normal : on ne pouvait être un bon mentor si on se préoccupait de draguer quelqu'un en même temps, mais il était évident que Lily ne le voyait plus sous le même regard. C'était bon signe. Peut-être qu'enfin, elle avait réalisé que James était l'homme de sa vie…

_Mieux vaut tard que jamais_, songea Peter malgré lui.

Puis, il s'en voulut de réfléchir à un tel sujet alors que la mort les attendait peut-être au bout de la ruelle qu'ils traversaient et reporta son attention sur le chemin qu'ils empruntaient. Bientôt, Lily les fit s'arrêter et James leur indiqua de se rapprocher du mur. Délicatement, il passa la tête à l'angle de la ruelle puis se remit aussitôt en place.

_-_Ils sont là, murmura-t-il. A trois. Un… Deux…

_-_Trois !

Tous sursautèrent, et Peter poussa même un cri aigu de terreur alors que le visage ensanglanté de Ciaran apparaissait à l'endroit même que celui où la tête de James se trouvait une seconde plus tôt.

_-_Je me doutais bien que vous n'étiez pas comme les autres, grinça-t-il de la même voix gémissante que précédemment, mais je ne pensais pas que vous étiez suicidaires ! Venez donc, venez donc voir la fin de ma sœur !

_-_Votre sœur ? répéta James, incrédule.

_-_Oui, ma sœur ! Vous ne le saviez pas ? Pourtant Madison a tout raconté à tout le monde ! Mais venez donc, ne restez pas cachés dans cette ruelle !

James se tourna vers chacun de ses amis puis s'avança prudemment vers l'endroit que Ciaran –ou Mortensen–indiquait. Alors, Peter l'entendit pousser une exclamation d'effroi et, prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'avança à son tour. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui lui coupa le souffle.

Tout d'abord, il y avait Ciaran, toujours le même, avec ce visage ensanglanté éclairé par la lueur de la baguette magique de sa sœur. Et à côté, il y avait Mortensen, appuyée contre un mur en position d'impuissance. Pour une femme qui avait toujours montré d'elle une image de force, de détermination et de courage, elle semblait bien mal en point, à en juger par l'état de faiblesse dans lequel elle se trouvait. De plus, son visage était lui aussi ensanglanté, bien que cette vision fut moins repoussante que sur son frère.

_-_Mrs Mortensen est votre sœur ? s'enquit James.

Peter ne sut dire s'il était vraiment intéressé ou s'il tentait de gagner du temps. S'il avait opté pour la seconde solution, Peter ne le comprenait pas : mieux valait que tout se termine le plus vite possible, car il était peu probable que quelqu'un ici ait envie de rester une seconde de plus.

_-_Oui, ma petite sœur, répondit Ciaran. Elle est gentille, n'est-ce pas ? Elle m'a laissé agir comme bon me semblait presque jusqu'à la fin ! Hein, sœurette ! Tu as été sympa avec moi, mais tellement stupide dans les dernières heures…

_-_Va te faire voir, Chuck, rétorqua faiblement Mortensen, je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait, à part peut-être le temps que je t'ai laissé avant d'agir !

_-_Voilà qui est encore plus stupide de ta part, alors ! ricana Ciaran.

Dans ce qui sembla être un horrible effort, Mortensen brandit sa baguette magique vers son frère et le menaça. Ce spectacle aurait pu être ridicule en d'autres circonstances : aucun d'eux ne paraissait avoir assez de force pour tenir debout sans l'aide des murs des habitations, toutes endormies. Ciaran avait perdu tant de sang que c'était même à se demander comment il pouvait encore vivre. S'il se battait avec sa sœur, il mourrait soit d'épuisement, soit d'un sortilège fatal. Comment avait-il été blessé de cette façon, personne n'en savait rien, mais Peter ne souhaitait à personne le même sort.

_-_Oh, baisse ta baguette, sœurette, tu sais très bien que je suis plus fort que toi ! railla l'homme.

_-_Jamais ! De toute manière, mieux vaut être tué par sa sœur que par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! lança Mortensen. Ton plan ne marchera jamais !

_-_Pourtant il semble très bien parti !

_-_Quel plan ? s'enquit James.

_-_La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Potter. Vouloir tout savoir, ça vous joue des tours. La preuve : tu as été remuer le passé que tu avais oublié, et désormais ta vie sera en danger permanent.

_-_Vous dites n'importe quoi ! Voldemort ignore qui je suis, et même s'il le savait, il ne se préoccuperait pas de moi ! rétorqua James. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un échec de son passé !

_-_Justement, mon petit gars, justement ! Tu es l'un de ses rares échecs… Crois-moi, s'il trouve le temps de te tuer avant de se faire tuer par Dumbledore, il le fera…

_-_Avant de… Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? demanda James.

_-_Oh, arrête de faire comme si tu ne comprenais pas pour me déconcentrer ! grogna Ciaran. Madison, un mot avant de mourir ? dit-il en se tournant vers sa sœur.

_-_Moi je peux me le permettre, cassa Mortensen. Je me demande comment tu fais pour tenir encore debout avec tout le sang que tu as perdu ! Tu veux un conseil ? Achève-moi maintenant, au lieu d'attendre, sinon tu vas mourir tout seul de tes blessures !

Ciaran fronça les sourcils.

_-_Tiens, tu abandonnes, sœurette ? Ca ne te ressemble pas, ça !

_-_C'est juste que je préfère mourir innocente plutôt que de vivre avec un meurtre sur la conscience, en particulier celui de mon propre frère ! Tu veux que je te dise ? Heureusement que Gryffondor a pris le pouvoir, finalement, car quelqu'un comme toi à la tête du pays, ç'aurait été une catastrophe.

_-_Mais tu sembles oublier que c'est le jour de ma victoire, Madison ! Et qu'ainsi, le résultat sera le même ! On aura juste perdu du temps précieux… Mais si tu veux vraiment que je te tue… _Avada Kedavra_ !

Il y eut ce flash de lumière verte que Peter ne connaissait que trop bien, même s'il n'en avait jamais vu en vrai, et qui choqua tout le monde. Néanmoins, le plus marquant fut sans doute l'expression de déception dans les yeux de Mortensen, qui s'effondra mollement à terre et ne se releva plus. Peter comprit avec horreur qu'elle était désormais morte.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir défaillir à la vue du cadavre, et ne parvint pas à chasser les sombres pensées qui trottaient dans sa tête malgré tous ses efforts de volonté. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le profil d'un héros, et ne ferait jamais partie de ceux qui avaient marqué le monde. Sa famille n'était pas exceptionnelle comme celle de James : il était juste Peter Pettigrow, fils d'un assassin et d'une défunte mère. Il n'était personne…

Le Mal venait de lui montrer une partie de sa puissance. S'opposer au Mal, c'était prendre le risque d'être un jour à la place de Mortensen, et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour se défendre. James, Sirius et Remus ne seraient pas là pour le sauver, une fois hors de Poudlard. Ils seraient des acteurs de la guerre. Lui, il la vivrait, tapis dans sa maison par peur de se faire tuer.

Dans la vraie vie, il y avait ceux qui agissaient, et ceux qui regardaient. Ceux qui regardaient n'étaient personne. Pour le moment, il n'était personne. Le resterait-il pour le restant de ces jours ? Bien sûr que non. _N'est pas Maraudeur qui veut_… Une devise connue par cœur. Elle avait fait de lui un acteur. Un minuscule acteur, mais un acteur quand même. Un acteur du Bien…

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur le visage dépourvu de couleurs de la femme qui lui avait enseignée la défense contre les forces du mal pendant près d'une année scolaire. Mortensen aussi, avait été une actrice du Bien. Et elle était morte. Sans parler de la famille Bones, des aurors morts cette nuit, de Milicent Bagnold, et de tous les autres… Tous des acteurs du Bien. Tous morts.

Puis son regard se dirigea vers Ciaran. Un acteur du Mal. Avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Rush, Malefoy, Avery, et tant d'autres. Et il était vivant… Pas en très bon état, mais il tenait encore debout, même si ce n'était plus pour longtemps.

Les acteurs du Bien, morts, et les acteurs du Mal, bien vivants… Peter n'avait aucune envie de rester les bras croisés, de n'être personne. Lui aussi voulait être un acteur. Il voulait que son nom reste quelque part, ailleurs que dans les registres de Poudlard et du Ministère, même si ce n'était que dans un journal. Il voulait qu'on sache son existence. Qu'on sache qu'il était là, et qu'il pouvait faire des choses, lui aussi. C'était James qui lui avait fait réaliser cela.

_-Tout le monde peut devenir quelqu'un, Peter, il faut juste savoir y mettre la détermination nécessaire…_

_-Pour toi c'est facile, tes deux parents sont des aurors respectés…_

_-Tout le monde le peut, mon pote, tout le monde… Le tout, c'est d'y croire et surtout de le vouloir. Vouloir, c'est pouvoir. Pouvoir, c'est agir. Et agir, c'est montrer à la face du monde ce que tu vaux._

Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, et pourtant James avait prononcé ces mots au début de leur cinquième année. Agir, c'était montrer ce qu'il valait. Ceux qui le connaissaient semblaient penser qu'il ne constituait rien d'autre qu'un boulet pour les autres, un incapable qui suivait James et Sirius comme un petit chien car c'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire. Mais Peter savait qu'il pouvait faire autre chose.

Les acteurs du Bien, morts, et les acteurs du Mal, debout…

_Tu sembles comprendre, Petit-Gros_…

Peter sursauta en entendant cette voix parler, mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête de tous les côtés pour voir qui avait ouvert la bouche, personne ne montra le moindre désir de parler. Tous fixaient Mortensen avec épouvante, à commencer par Ciaran qui avait perdu toute sa fierté et s'était agenouillé près de sa sœur.

_-_Vous l'avez tuée… murmura Lily. Vous avez tué votre propre sœur…

Ciaran ne répondit pas et prit la main de Mortensen. Visiblement, il la serrait de toutes ses forces.

_-_Madison… sanglota-t-il. Madison, s'il te plait, dis quelque chose…

_-_Vous l'avez tuée, dit James, elle risque d'être silencieuse…

_-_Vous êtes un malade, cracha Sirius, le regard aspiré par cette femme qu'il avait trouvée si belle tout au long de l'année et qui était désormais décédée.

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait ça ? demanda James. _Pourquoi_ ?

_-_Vous devriez rentrez au château et vous faire soigner, conseilla Remus.

_-_Ou plutôt rester ici et crever à votre tour, espèce de… s'emporta Nikita, mais James lui fit signe de se calmer.

_-_Vous allez vous calmer et tout nous expliquer, ordonna-t-il à Ciaran.

_-_Non… gémit l'homme. Madison… Réveille-toi… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…

Peter observait la scène sans rien pouvoir dire. Voilà que le fou se mettait à regretter ses gestes…

_On ne regrette jamais totalement d'être passé de l'autre côté, Petit Gros… Le vieux Ciaran, lui, le regrette, car il ne sait rien de ce qu'est réellement le côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Tu sembles avoir compris ce qu'il y a à comprendre. Tu n'as aucun avenir du côté de Dumbledore._

_-_Quoi ? s'exclama Peter.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, interloqués.

_-_Quoi, _quoi_ ? questionna Sirius.

_-_Je croyais que vous aviez dit quelque chose… bredouilla Peter. Enfin c'est pas grave…

Mais au fond de lui, son cœur lui disait le contraire. Bien sûr que si, c'était grave. Il entendait une voix qui lui parlait du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Perdait-il la raison ?

_Non, tu ne perds pas la boule… Au contraire, tu ouvres les yeux sur une chose très importante ! Il n'y a pas d'avenir du côté de Dumbledore ! Si tu veux agir, il va falloir rejoindre le côté obscur…_

Peter était certain de connaître cette voix. Et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à la reconnaître.

_On en reparle le dernier jour de l'année, à la lisière de la forêt. Ne me déçois pas… Tu verras tout en beaucoup plus clair, je te le promets…_

Puis la voix disparut, et ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que Peter comprit : on lui parlait dans sa tête. Ce n'était aucun de ses amis qui lui parlait, non !

_-_Professeur Ciaran, expliquez-nous toute l'histoire, s'il vous plait… insista James. Il faut que nous sachions…

_-_Que vous sachiez quoi ? s'énerva Ciaran. Madison était ma sœur. Mon vrai nom est Chuck Mortensen. Je l'ai tuée, un point c'est tout.

_-_Savoir pourquoi est-ce que vous en êtes arrivé là ! répondit Gwenog avec lassitude. Tuer votre propre sœur ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à le faire ?

_-_Le pouvoir ! Le pouvoir, pardi ! Quoi d'autre que le pouvoir peut-il pousser à faire de telles choses ? sanglota Ciaran.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais avec ses plaies, il était difficile de savoir ce qui y était le plus abandonnant entre l'eau et le sang.

_-_On était les descendants de Rosaline Gryffondor. La sœur aînée de Godric Gryffondor, expliqua Ciaran. J'ai estimé que le pouvoir devait nous être restitué. Et j'ai tout fait pour ça. J'ai monté un plan, un stupide plan. J'ai fait semblant de m'associer à Rush, qui a eu vent de cette histoire de dague, de sphère et de socle, et de tout ça. Pour le moment c'est simple, mais après tout se complique. Je pensais que Rogue et Black numéro deux étaient eux aussi au service de Rush, alors j'ai cru que je pourrais me servir d'eux. Rush a demandé à Rogue de faire de la petite Bones une inferi, et ce dès les vacances de Noël. Très pratique, la forêt de chez toi, Potter. Surtout la partie qui n'est pas protégée par le sortilège de Fidelitas, ni par le charme anti-transplanage. C'est ce qu'il a fait. La petite était à ses ordres. Alors Rush lui a ordonné de faire en sorte qu'elle vole ta dague, Potter. Elle l'a fait pendant le bal de Noël, quand tu dansais avec elle. Ca, c'était le rôle de Rogue. Black, lui devait s'occuper des moldus. Rogue l'a aidé pour ça, qui était déjà prévu depuis longtemps. Halloween et le bal de début d'année dans les cachots, avec ce vieux morse de Slughorn. Et moi, selon Rush, je devais les diriger et m'occuper de cacher la Sphère loin dans les profondeurs de l'école. C'était la version de Rush, avec au bout un magnifique chantage lui permettant de revenir au pouvoir. Mais comme je l'ai dit, moi je n'étais pas pour Rush, même si je ne pensais pas non plus que deux adolescents puissent être au service de Vous-Savez-Qui. Alors quand j'ai monté mon plan, j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'il parviendrait jusqu'aux oreilles du mage noir.

_-_Quel était votre plan ? questionna James.

_-_Rush et Vous-Savez-Qui veulent la même chose que moi : le pouvoir. Tous deux voulaient faire le même chantage. Rush, muni de la Sphère et de moi, son soi-disant serviteur, pouvait promettre qu'il cesserait la destruction de Poudlard si on lui rendait le pouvoir. Néanmoins, il savait qu'il se ferait un grand ennemi, en faisant cela. Alors il a préparé du Polynectar, et un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs a pris son apparence. Mais ce serviteur s'est fait voler la Sphère. Ou plutôt, il s'est fait assassiner par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, qui a récupéré la Sphère sans savoir où se cachait le Socle. Rush était fou de rage, naturellement. Il savait où se cachait le socle, mais il n'avait plus la Sphère. Tout comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait la Sphère, mais ne savait pas où était le socle. Mon plan démarrait bien : Vous-Savez-Qui et Rush se haïssaient. Je n'attendais qu'une chose : que l'un tue l'autre. Ensuite, le survivant se ferait tuer par Dumbledore, qui lui-même, refusant de quitter son école chérie, se ferait ensevelir sous les tonnes de pierres. Ainsi, il n'y aurait plus comme obstacle au pouvoir que Freeman, ce stupide ministre. Je l'aurais tué de mes mains. Mais voilà, Rogue et Black n'étaient pas du côté de Rush, et ils ont dû m'espionner quand j'en parlais à Madison… Ils ont su où j'avais mis le socle, et ont tout répété à leur Maître. Celui-ci, en comprenant que je complotais contre lui, a demandé à Black de me tuer. D'où ces blessures…

_-_Mon frère n'aurait jamais pu vous faire ça ! s'exclama Sirius.

_-_Ton frère non, mais Rogue, si ! rétorqua Ciaran.

Il semblait ne plus avoir de force pour parler.

_-_Attendez, si je comprends bien, vous vouliez que Voldemort, Rush et Dumbledore s'entretuent ? lança James. Mais c'est stupide !

_-_Je le sais ! Mais ma sœur est morte, parce qu'elle l'avait compris avant moi… Elle avait promis de me dénoncer si j'allais jusqu'au bout de mon idée…

_-_Et votre club ? dit soudain Remus. Pourquoi avoir bourré d'horreurs la tête de tous ces élèves ?

_-_Ah…

Ciaran eut un petit rire à peine audible.

_-_Il n'y a pas de chantage qui tienne si les élèves sont en sécurité… répondit-il. J'ai formé ce groupe afin de faire d'eux des pions qui empêcheraient les autres élèves de se réfugier là où les professeurs les emmèneraient.

_-_Donc si je comprends bien, récapitula Lily, vous pensiez que Rogue et Regulus Black étaient du côté de Rush, alors qu'ils sont de celui du Vous-Savez-Qui, Rush pensait que vous étiez de son côté, et Vous-Savez-Qui le pensait aussi… Mais en fin de compte, vous n'êtes du côté que de vous-même ?

_-_C'est exactement cela, jeune fille. Mais j'ai tout perdu… A moins que…

Il releva la tête, soudain animé par une force venue d'on ne savait où, et ses yeux fixèrent James comme s'il était pris de folie.

_-_A moins que tu ne me rendes un petit service, Potter…

D'un bond, il se releva et s'approcha du jeune homme, qui lui recula, peu rassuré.

_-_Quoi ? s'exclama James d'une voix changée par la crainte.

Ciaran tendit la main vers lui, avec sur les lèvres le même sourire dément que lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés au château.

_-_Ne le touchez pas ! ordonna Sirius en prenant James près de lui pour l'éloigner de l'homme. Je vous jure que si vous le touchez je vous achève !

_-_Ah vraiment ?

Ciaran ricana.

_-_Très bien, je ne le touche pas. Mais…

D'un geste rapide, il récupéra sa baguette magique et empoigna le bras de Lily qui poussa un petit cri aigu. Mais menacée par la pointe de l'arme, elle ne put rien faire, et se laissa entraîner un peu plus loin.

Peter retint son souffle, pris de nausée par la tournure que prenaient les évènements. C'en était trop pour lui. Il ne voulait plus lutter pour le Bien. Les acteurs souffraient trop…

_-_Alors dis-moi, Potter, j'ai un marché à te proposer. Je laisse ta copine en vie si tu acceptes de me suivre. Qu'en dis-tu ?

_-Pardon_ ?

Lily, les yeux exorbités par la peur, le supplia du regard de ne pas accepter, même si elle n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche. Maintenue fermement contre Ciaran, ses propres vêtements commençaient à se tâcher de sang alors que déjà, les premiers rayons de soleil apparaissaient à l'horizon.

_-_Vous êtes répugnant, cracha Sirius.

_-_Chacun fait ce qu'il peut pour s'en sortir, Black… dit seulement Ciaran. Alors, Potter, tu me suis, ou _elle_ me suit ?

James semblait incapable de parler. Peter se dit qu'à sa place, il aurait sûrement pris ses jambes à son cou.

_-_Vous n'avez pas le droit de la prendre en otage, murmura James.

_-_Dans la jungle, on a tous les droits, Potter. Je sais que tu l'aimes sincèrement. Tu ne voudrais pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience, tout de même ?

A nouveau, Lily le supplia du regard de ne pas céder.

_-_Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? demanda cependant James, impuissant.

_-_J'en connais un qui sera ravi de retrouver le frère jumeau du petit garçon qu'il a fait tuer il y a treize ou quatorze années, répondit Ciaran, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Et qui sera tout aussi ravi de pouvoir tuer le deuxième et dernier fils de Williams Potter, qui lui a causé tant de souci…

Peter vit James tourner les yeux vers Lily, puis vers Ciaran, puis à nouveau vers Lily. Celle-ci remua doucement la tête pour lui indiquer de refuser, mais en sentant le mouvement, Ciaran enfonça sa baguette dans sa gorge et lui arracha un gémissement de douleur.

_-_Qu'en dis-tu, Potter ?

oOoOoOo

C'est de très bonne humeur que je vous mets ce chapitre qui m'a pourtant posé tant de problèmes. Il faut croire que c'est l'effet Pirates des Caraïbes, puisque je reviens tout juste du cinéma (pour ceux que ça intéresse). Voilà de quoi me donner le sourire pour toute la journée, et me mettre dans de bonnes conditions pour entamer un nouveau chapitre d'écriture.  
A ce sujet, bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle, à chacun de juger: ce que je comptais mettre dans le chapitre 23 était si long que j'ai décidé de faire en fin de compte 24 chapitres. Il se peut que le chapitre 24 soit un peu plus court que les autres, mais le 23 fait déjà largement assez de pages comme ça. En résumé, au lieu d'un seul chapitre de cloture, il y en aura deux.

Le petit extrait de la dernière fois a semblé vous plaire. Je pense continuer à mettre à la fin de chaque chapitre un petit passage du suivant, pour me pardonner de mes retards et de mes mises à jours assez irrégulières de ces derniers temps.

oOo

_-_Mort. Mon père l'a tué.

_-_Ah… Décidément, il est temps que cette histoire se termine…

_-_Seulement, elle ne se terminera pas tant que nous n'aurons pas récupéré le socle, et retrouvé la Sphère…

_-_Tu avais l'air de dire que Regulus Black changeait de camp… Il ne pourrait pas nous dire où se trouve le socle ?

_-_Si. Mais pour cela il faudrait que je le retrouve, et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser seule ici.

_-_Je peux marcher, assura Lily.

_-_Tu as dit que tu étais encore un peu sonnée…

_-_Pas assez pour laisser mon pays à la dérive. Et je crois que de nous deux, le plus sonné, c'est toi…

James fronça les sourcils.

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

oOo

Voilà... La semaine prochaine, le chapitre 22, **La course contre le mal**.Toujours la même incertitude en ce qui concerne les dates, puisque ces vacances-ci sont un peu improvisées.Pour les motivés, il y a ma bio, dans laquelle je dis quand je pars, quand je poste et comment avancent mes chapitres. Je crois que c'est la meilleure façon d'avoir une petite idée de quand je posterai.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture à tous, et de bonnes vacances si jamais vous comptez repartir quelque part...


	22. La course contre le mal

**Chapitre 22: Une course contre le Mal.**

_-_Alors, Potter, qu'en dis-tu ?

James ne put que réaliser l'ampleur du désastre dans lequel il s'était fourré, et son cœur sembla se fendre en deux à la vue de Lily qui grimaçait de douleur dans les bras de Ciaran. L'homme saignait tellement que Lily elle-même en était rouge. Quelques centièmes de seconde passèrent, et une goutte de sang tomba du visage de Ciaran pour aller s'échouer sur la joue de la jeune fille. L'orage, qui s'était un peu calmé, avait repris toute son intensité, et la pluie vint accroître l'écoulement du sang.

James, à cet instant, eut envie de tuer. Tuer cet homme qui maintenait Lily contre son corps et qui enfonçait sa baguette magique dans sa gorge fine. Personne n'avait le droit de faire du mal à Lily. Mais dans cette situation d'impuissance, il se contenta de les regarder chacun à tour de rôle, le cœur torturé.

_-_Allez, j'ai pas tout mon temps ! pressa Ciaran. Si tu ne te décides pas plus vite, je la tue !

Lily déglutit avec peine au moment où James reposait les yeux sur sa figure sale et mouillée. La pluie était si drue que ses cheveux étaient déjà trempés, et collaient à son visage. Jamais elle ne renonça à lui dire de ne pas céder. Néanmoins, James ne pouvait la laisser mourir sous ses yeux. Pas maintenant. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient vécu cette nuit. Pas après que pour la première fois de sa vie, il ait eu l'impression qu'elle tenait à lui…

Sirius fut pris d'une envie d'agir, et brandit sa baguette vers Ciaran, qui ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de frotter ses plaies contre Lily, qui poussa un sanglot de répugnance et de peur alors que le sang coulait jusqu'au coin de sa bouche. James la vit pincer les lèvres et l'éclair qui déchira le ciel fut le même que celui qui traversa son esprit. Il n'y avait aucun doute quant à ce qu'il devait faire…

_-_Je vais venir avec vous si vous me promettez de la relâcher après, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

_-_Non ! s'exclama Lily d'une petite voix étouffée par la main de Ciaran.

La jeune fille parut un instant prête à vomir, mais elle cracha comme elle le put pour évacuer le sang qui avait coulé dans sa bouche.

_-_Vous ne prendrez pas James ! avertit Sirius, agressif.

Mais Ciaran ricana seulement, et avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de réagir, le jeune homme se retrouva derrière un mur magique avec Remus, Peter, Gwenog et Nikita.

_-_Et comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher, maintenant, Black ? railla Ciaran. Je ris de voir à quel point vous êtes de stupides marmots prétentieux ! Vous croyiez vraiment pouvoir m'arrêter après ce que j'ai fait ?

Il sourit méchamment.

_-_C'est bien, Potter, tu as fait le bon choix.

_-_Promettez-moi que vous la relâcherez ! insista James. Et les autres aussi !

Il s'efforça de maîtriser sa voix, mais les larmes lui montaient aux yeux sans qu'il puisse les chasser et cela fut audible dans ses paroles.

Tout cela était arrivé à cause de lui, et il le savait. S'il n'avait pas laissé Gerry lui prendre la dague, rien de tout cela n'aurait eu lieu. Il serait tranquille dans la salle commune à rire avec ses amis, à passer du temps avec Lily… Mais il ne serait certainement pas là, à marchander la libération de la jeune fille au prix de sa propre vie. Tout se payait, lors d'une guerre, et plus que jamais il en avait la certitude. C'était son père qui le lui avait dit, un jour. Son père qui lui avait appris tant de choses non comprises par l'enfant, mais assimilées par l'adolescent… Son père qui se battait au Ministère sans savoir ce que son fils, son dernier fils, était sur le point de faire. Mais il lui avait appris à assumer ses actes, et il allait assumer ses actes. Il lui avait appris à se battre pour les causes qui lui paraissaient justes, et il allait se battre pour cette cause qui lui paraissait juste. Lily n'y était pour rien, là-dedans. C'était lui qui avait mené tout le monde ici. Si quelqu'un devait mourir en ce matin naissant, ce serait lui, et certainement pas elle.

Pourtant, ses grands yeux verts, ces grands yeux verts qu'il avait adorés, le suppliaient de la laisser. Etait-ce seulement possible de laisser une merveille comme Lily se faire tuer aussi sauvagement par un fou ?

Elle n'avait jamais réalisé qu'elle lui avait appris plus de choses que son père, au final. Peut-être parce qu'il ne le lui avait jamais dit… Ou peut-être parce qu'il venait seulement de le comprendre… Lily avait été celle qui lui avait fait comprendre ce qu'était la vie, ce qu'étaient les autres, ce qu'était l'amour, ce qu'était la foi en quelque chose. Son père aussi, avait essayé de lui enseigner cela, mais n'avait pas réussi, car jamais ses mots compliqués auraient été plus parlants que la réalité. Les grandes phrases n'étaient pas toujours le meilleur moyen de faire rentrer une leçon… Lily, sans même le vouloir, avait fait de lui un autre homme. Et ça, c'était plus important que tout le reste. Il préférait mourir là, maintenant qu'il avait compris cela, plutôt que de vivre encore des années comme il avait vécu auparavant, arrogant et trop fier. Et au fond, la mort lui convenait du moment que cette lueur dans les yeux de Lily ne s'éteignait pas. Une lueur qui lui avait tant apporté… Des espoirs, des rêves, du bonheur. Du chagrin, aussi…

Mais James, à cet instant, y vit autre chose que tout cela. Avec un pincement au cœur, il y vit de la culpabilité pour elle-même. La culpabilité d'une Lily qui n'avait jamais voulu croire en la sincérité de ses sentiments pour elle, et qui réalisait trop tard à quel point elle s'était trompée. La culpabilité d'une Lily qui avait détesté un James qui pourtant l'aimait encore tant qu'il était prêt à mourir pour elle. La culpabilité d'une Lily qui se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait rien compris, elle non plus…

A cet instant, ils se comprirent plus qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais compris de toute leur vie. Lily elle-même se mit à pleurer silencieusement, imitant James qui avait cessé de retenir ses larmes.

_-_Jurez-le moi, répéta-t-il à l'adresse de Ciaran. Libérez-les et je vous suis…

_-_Je te jure que je les relâcherai, assura l'homme.

La pluie sur ses plaies semblaient les apaiser quelque peu.

James se retourna lentement vers Sirius, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux mais qui lui laissa entendre d'un simple regard que si tel était son choix, il le respectait. Pourtant, quand Ciaran poussa violemment Lily de côté pour pouvoir lui ligoter les poignets et le tenir tout aussi fermement, Sirius remua lentement la tête sur le côté, comme pour lui reprocher de privilégier son amour pour Lily plutôt que leur amitié.

James, se sentant plus coupable que jamais, détourna les yeux et fit face à Ciaran qui, derrière lui, le tirait par le bras pour qu'il le suive. Il entendit le hurlement de rage de son frère de cœur, derrière le mur qui les retenait, et les incantations de Nikita, qui ne purent l'abattre. Cependant, il s'éloigna d'eux sans se retourner, et sans porter secours à Lily, à moitié assommée par le choc de sa chute.

_-_On se retrouvera en Enfer, Ciaran ! hurla Sirius. Je nous vengerai !

Le professeur de botanique ricana doucement et resserra sa prise, enfonçant ses doigts dans le bras de James.

_-_C'est beau, l'amour, nargua-t-il. Surtout quand ça permet de sauver ma vie…

_-_Allez au Diable, cracha James. Vous êtes pourri.

_-_Oui, ton ami semble penser la même chose, dit Ciaran en riant. Mais si je peux t'apprendre une dernière chose avant que tu crèves, c'est bien que _justement_, les pourris s'en sortent toujours mieux que les autres. Si j'avais eu la bonté de te laisser en vie, tu aurais pu constater avec le temps à quel point j'ai raison, mais…

_-_Voldemort vous tuera quand même, lança James.

_-_Je prends le risque.

_-_Allez vous faire foutre.

_-_Tu n'es pas en mesure de dire ça, Potter. Pour le moment, c'est toi qui vas mourir.

_-_Vous serez vidé de votre sang avant qu'on ne trouve Voldemort.

_-_Madison disait aussi que je serais vidé de mon sang avant que je ne la tue. Et pourtant…

James, les lèvres pincées, réfléchit à toute allure à un moyen de s'échapper, mais Ciaran l'avait désarmé et trop bien ligoté. Sa seule chance était de perdre du temps pour qu'il perde son sang…

_-_Vous savez où il est, au moins ? demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

_-_Non, admit Ciaran.

Puis, une lueur verte éclaira le ciel, attirant leur attention. James crut d'abord à un sortilège mortel, mais comprit qu'il s'était trompé au moment où une tête de mort fut bien visible au-dessus de lui. Le serpent qui sortait de sa bouche ne laissait aucun doute : les mangemorts et leur maître arrivaient…

_-_Ah si, maintenant je le sais, rectifia Ciaran. On n'a qu'à trouver d'où vient la lumière… Je crois ça venait de la Tête du Sanglier…

James aurait dit la même chose, mais refusa d'acquiescer.

_-_Moi je crois que ça vient de chez Mrs Rosmerta. Les Trois Balais…

A nouveau Ciaran eut un petit rire moqueur.

_-_Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Potter.

James voulut lui rétorquer qu'il _était_ un imbécile pour oser croire que Voldemort et Dumbledore s'entretueraient, mais des éclats de voix proches d'eux l'en empêchèrent. Il connaissait ces voix. Ou du moins, il en connaissait une…

_-Andrew_ ! appela-t-il en sentant l'espoir renaître. _Oncle Andrew_ !

Mais rapidement, ces voix furent rejointes par d'autres, et se transformèrent en cris. James constata alors avec horreur et soulagement qu'une bataille avait éclaté, et que les mangemorts s'étaient faits défier par l'Ordre du Phénix.

_-James_ ! entendit-il en réponse.

_-Oncle Andr_…

Mais Ciaran étouffa sa voix en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

_-_Tais-toi un peu ! ordonna-t-il. _J'ai le fils Potter_ ! se mit-il à crier. _Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai le fils Potter _!_ James Potter_ !

Il sauta de joie en entendant des pas accourir vers lui, mais sa gaieté s'en alla bien vite quand il reconnut Williams Potter au loin.

Poussant un juron, Ciaran raffermit sa prise autour de la gorge de James alors que son père était rejoint par Andrew.

_-_N'approchez pas ! hurla-t-il. N'approchez pas où je le tue !

James avait du mal à respirer maintenant que Ciaran l'étranglait à moitié, mais trouva la force d'appeler son père, qui le regardait comme il avait regardé Lily quelques minutes plus tôt. La baguette magique posée sur sa tempe n'avait plus d'importance, désormais. Si l'Ordre du Phénix était là, Voldemort n'irait pas jusqu'au bout de son idée, et ils ne se seraient pas battus pour rien…

_-_James, est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit Williams.

Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête.

_-_Le premier qui bouge, je le descends ! prévint Ciaran. Et après je descends le gosse ! Alors restez tranquilles !

Mais Andrew refusa de le laisser faire. Il pointa sa baguette vers lui et eut le temps prononcer la moitié de la formule d'un sortilège avant qu'un flash de lumière verte ne se dirige vers lui, se mêlant à l'éclair dans le ciel, et ne l'atteigne en pleine poitrine. Ni le cri de James, ni le geste de Williams pour le pousser de côté ne purent l'empêcher de tomber au sol, le corps inerte, sans vie.

La plainte de James fut aussi celle de son père. Tous deux hurlèrent d'une même voix leur douleur de voir Andrew mort devant leurs yeux, et leur haine pour l'homme qui l'avait tué. Williams agit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Ciaran avait baissé son attention en constatant qu'il venait de commettre un deuxième meurtre, et l'auror courut vers lui, la baguette en avant. James, prit d'un soudain élan de force et de détermination, parvint à se dégager de la prise qui le maintenait, juste assez tôt pour se mettre à une bonne distance de son professeur lorsque le sortilège mortel que lançait son père atteignit sa cible. Ciaran tomba à son tour à terre, et ne se releva pas.

Néanmoins, sa mort n'apaisa ni le père ni le fils, qui s'enlacèrent en silence au beau milieu des hurlements provenant de la bataille d'à côté. Pour la seconde fois de la nuit, James laissa couler ses larmes, qui n'étaient plus seulement des larmes de chagrin mais aussi de rage et de culpabilité. Il avait passé une année scolaire avec un assassin mais il n'avait rien vu venir. Il aurait pu éviter ça. Il aurait pu tenter quelque chose contre Ciaran avant que son père et Andrew n'interviennent. Son ancien professeur était faible, au moment de sa mort, et il aurait pu le vaincre même avec des mains ligotées… Mais désormais, il ne reverrait plus jamais son oncle, et ne passerait plus aucun été en sa compagnie. Fini les repas de famille dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les parties de Quidditch, les bals improvisés… Et Hilary, comment allait-elle le prendre ?

James eut soudain envie de hurler, de courir et tout casser sur son passage. Il lui semblait que c'était le seul moyen pour évacuer sa peine et sa haine envers un homme qui était mort. Il aurait voulu le torturer avant de le voir inanimé à ses pieds. Lui arracher un à un ses ongles, puis sa peau, puis ses yeux… Lui faire le plus de mal possible, et faire passer sa colère sur lui…

_-_Rentre au château, ordonna Williams d'une voix rauque.

James fit non de la tête. Il lui semblait inconcevable qu'il puisse rester assis dans la Grande Salle en attendant que ça se passe maintenant que son oncle était mort. Il voulait agir, et faire disparaître le Mal de la planète… Se battre jusqu'à son dernier souffle, et emporter avec lui dans la mort le plus de mangemorts possible… Et faire passer à ses enfants la lourde responsabilité d'en faire de même, pour que jamais ils ne souffrent de la perte d'un parent ou d'un proche…

_-_Rentre, James, répéta Williams.

_-_Je veux me battre.

_-_Plus tard, murmura son père. Pour le moment, Andrew est mort pour que tu vives. Ne rends pas son sacrifice inutile…

James comprit à la voix de son père que chaque mot au sujet de son frère était pour lui un supplice, et il ne chercha plus à le convaincre de le laisser. Il allait retourner vers ses amis, et tous allaient laisser les membres de l'Ordre et les éventuels aurors faire leur travail…

Faire demi-tour vers une zone plus calme ressemblait trop à une fuite pour qu'il puisse rentrer de bon cœur, mais il avait conscience que son père avait raison, et que la meilleure des choses à faire était de mettre ceux qu'il aimait à l'abri. Un vrai abri, pas une simple barrière magique qui s'était sûrement envolée avec son créateur…

En effet, quand il arriva devant la boutique de prêt-à-porter, chacun de ses amis lui sauta dans les bras et l'étreignit brièvement, en lui posant toujours les mêmes questions.

_-_Comment est-ce que tu t'en es sorti ?

_-_C'est quoi, ces cris ?

Mais rapidement, son attention se tourna vers la silhouette d'un corps encore peu mobile au sol, et celle d'une personne accroupie près d'elle. Lentement, il se défit de l'étreinte de Sirius et se dirigea vers Gwenog, qui murmurait des mots de réconfort à Lily. Lui-même s'accroupit près d'elle et posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait cela, mais il se sentit mieux quand elle bougea, même s'il n'ignorait pas que pour elle, sa main sur sa joue ne devait pas signifier grand-chose.

_-_Elle est trop sonnée pour se lever, déclara Gwenog. Elle ne parle pas non plus.

_-_Rentrez au château, ordonna James.

_-_Ca ne va pas ? s'exclama Sirius. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, là-bas ?

_-_Une bataille, répondit James. S'il vous plait, rentrez au château ! Moi je vais rester là avec elle.

_-_Pas question que je l'abandonne, refusa Gwenog.

_-_Peter, rentre au château, soupira James.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Peter ne dit rien. James savait qu'il mourrait d'envie de rentrer, mais qu'il n'osait pas y aller seul, de peur de passer pour un lâche.

_-_Quelqu'un l'accompagne ? demanda-t-il.

Encore une fois, il se passa ce qu'il voulait qu'il se passe : Remus, contre son gré, se porta volontaire.

_-_Quoi ? Mais les gars… bredouilla Sirius.

_-_Rentrez… supplia Lily dans un murmure à peine audible qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

_-_Lilou, tu vas bien ! s'exclama Gwenog.

_-_Rentrez… répéta la jeune fille. Gwen, rentre te mettre à l'abri… je t'en supplie…

James remercia intérieurement Lily de lui venir en aide, et fut soulagé de voir Gwenog se relever et s'approcher à reculons de Peter et Remus.

_-_Nikita, il pleut, fit remarquer James. Rentre, toi aussi.

_-_Je me fiche de souffrir, je veux…

_-_Pas moi, dit sèchement James. Rentre.

Nikita sembla hésiter, puis recula lui aussi vers Peter et Remus.

_-_Sirius, mon frère, rentre, implora James. Mets-toi à l'abri…

_-_Je ne te laisse pas ici seul avec elle, répliqua Sirius. Maraudeurs un jour et pour toujours…

_-_Si tu m'aimes, rentre au château, Sirius, insista James. Je viens de perdre mon oncle. Je ne veux pas te perdre… Rentre, s'il te plait…

_-_Ton oncle ? répéta Sirius.

_-_Rentre, par pitié, Sirius…

_-_Quel oncle ?

James soupira.

_-_Andrew.

_-_Non… murmura Sirius.

_-_Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose, Patmol, alors rentre…

_-_Mais comment ? Andrew…

_-_Si tu m'aimes, rentre ! conjura James. Je m'en sortirai…

_-_Viens, Sirius, dit doucement Remus. Il faut encore qu'on retrouve Hilary…

_-_Jure-moi que tu t'en sortiras, demanda Sirius à James. Jure-le moi et je m'en vais…

_-_Je te le jure, promit James. Maraudeurs un jour et pour toujours, une nuit et pour la vie…

_-_…et même quand on sera mort, on sera toujours uni, récita Sirius.

James sourit tristement.

_-_Ouais… put-il seulement murmurer.

La fin de leur devise avait toujours été gardée secrète. Jusqu'alors, seuls eux deux la connaissaient, et elle avait symbolisé le lien qui les unissait depuis des années. Remus et Peter n'avaient pas été mis au courant. Ces derniers mots avaient été sacrés pour James et Sirius, comme leur amitié, qui avait quelque chose de plus que celle qu'ils avaient tissée avec les autres. Et ils avaient tous les deux estimé que leur révéler la totalité de leur devise aurait comme retirer quelque chose à la magie de leur histoire…

Et James sut qu'ils avaient eu raison. Ces mots étaient tellement peu prononcés qu'ils avaient un impact très fort quand ils franchissaient leurs lèvres. Comme si leur lien était soudain représenté concrètement, et plus seulement dans leurs cœurs…

_-_Fais attention à toi, mon frère, supplia Sirius. Une nuit et pour la vie…

Lentement, il se retourna, et quand le contact visuel avec James fut brisé, il indiqua aux autres de le suivre d'un signe de tête.

Pendant un moment, James n'entendit que la pluie près de ses oreilles, et ne sentit rien d'autre que les battements rapides de son cœur. Puis les cris lui revinrent, et ses yeux se reposèrent sur Lily, qui avait rouvert les paupières et le regardait sans rien dire. Alors, James se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours la main posée sur son visage. Gêné, il la retira et baissa les yeux.

_-_Je croyais qu'on devait empêcher Tu-Sais-Qui de récupérer le socle ? murmura Lily.

Même si sa voix était basse, James sut qu'elle avait retrouvé sa tonalité normale, et par conséquent que Lily allait mieux.

_-_Tu crois que tu peux te relever ? demanda-t-il sans cacher sa joie.

_-_Oui, je crois…

Avec son aide, elle s'assit et essora ses longs cheveux, trempés par la pluie et les flaques d'eau dans lesquelles elle avait été allongée.

_-_Comment tu te sens ? s'enquit James.

_-_Mieux, assura Lily, bien qu'un peu sonnée, encore…

_-_Il t'a projetée comme si tu étais un sac rempli de pus de Bubobulb… se désola James.

Lily sourit.

_-_Venant d'un prof de botanique, ça m'étonne…

James se détendit un peu.

_-_Je veux dire par là qu'il n'y a pas été en douceur, dit-il.

_-_Je m'en doute… Mais je préfère être dans la boue que dans son sang… Où est-il, d'ailleurs ?

James soupira tristement.

_-_Mort. Mon père l'a tué.

_-_Ah… Décidément, il est temps que cette histoire se termine…

_-_Seulement, elle ne se terminera pas tant que nous n'aurons pas récupéré le socle, et retrouvé la Sphère…

_-_Tu avais l'air de dire que Regulus Black changeait de camp… Il ne pourrait pas nous dire où se trouve le socle ?

_-_Si. Mais pour cela il faudrait que je le retrouve, et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser seule ici.

_-_Je peux marcher, assura Lily.

_-_Tu as dit que tu étais encore un peu sonnée…

_-_Pas assez pour laisser mon pays à la dérive. Et je crois que de nous deux, le plus sonné, c'est toi…

James fronça les sourcils.

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

_-_Tu viens de perdre ton oncle, si j'ai bien compris… répondit simplement Lily.

James encaissa la remarque avec un pincement au cœur, et ne put rien dire à ce sujet.

_-_Alors, on y va ? demanda doucement Lily.

James hocha la tête et lui tendit la main. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était debout.

_-_Merci, dit-elle.

_-_Pas de quoi.

_-_Si. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on soit prêt à mourir par amour pour moi.

James déglutit avec peine. Ce n'était pas le moment de parler des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à lui sauver la vie. Ils auraient tout le temps pour parler d'eux deux plus tard. Dans l'immédiat, Poudlard avait besoin d'eux…

_-_J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, répondit-il. Tu n'as aucune dette envers moi.

_-_Je le sais. Mais je tenais vraiment à m'excuser pour mon comportement…

_-_N'inverse pas les rôles, Lily. Toi tu t'es toujours comporté comme il fallait.

_-_Mais moi je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de me sacrifier, à ta place.

James eut un petit sourire sans joie.

_-_Moi je crois que si. Peut-être pas pour moi, mais je suis certain qu'un jour où tu seras dans la même situation que moi, tu repenseras à cette conversation et tu réaliseras que j'avais raison. Parce qu'il y a des personnes pour qui on est prêt à tout, et qui selon nous valent la peine qu'on meure pour elles. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je suis sûr que toi aussi, un jour, tu seras prête à te sacrifier…

oOo

Lily baissa doucement les yeux pour masquer sa gêne. La foi que James portait sur elle la rendait mal à l'aise : c'était la première fois qu'on lui parlait comme ça. Et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit de la part de celui-ci qu'elle avait repoussé, insulté et haï pendant tout ce temps.

_-_Bon, euh… on devrait peut-être y aller, bredouilla-t-elle pour fuir la discussion. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour… enfin pour mettre ces choses-là au clair…

James respira profondément puis acquiesça, à son grand soulagement.

_-_Oui, tu as raison. On va essayer de retrouver Regulus… A l'heure qu'il est, il doit sûrement avoir regagné la Grande Salle. Ou alors, il doit être coincé sous un éboulement…

_-_J'espère pas…

Tous deux prirent la fuite vers le château, et Lily fut ravie de s'éloigner de la bataille qui faisait rage. Elle ignorait qui était présent dans chaque camp, mais si l'oncle de James était déjà mort, les mangemorts devaient être les plus nombreux.

_-_Tu crois qu'il est déjà là ? s'enquit-elle.

_-_Qui, il ?

_-_Tu-Sais-Qui !

James, comme s'il espérait avoir la réponse autour de lui, tourna la tête de tous les côtés.

_-_En tout cas je ne le vois nulle part, répondit-il. Mais ça ne veut rien dire. Il est peut-être déjà dans l'enceinte du château…

_-_Avec Dumbledore ?

_-_Je l'ignore. Dumbledore avait l'intention de se battre, il est donc peut-être déjà au cœur du combat.

Lily ne sut bien dire si elle était soulagée ou plus anxieuse encore.

_-_Viens, ne traînons pas, pressa James. Je ne sais pas combien de temps les fondations de l'école vont encore tenir, surtout si les cachots se remplissent de l'eau du lac.

Sans prévenir, il se mit à courir à toute vitesse, la tirant par le bras pour qu'elle le suive. Mais rapidement, Lily se sentit devancée : sans nul doute, James avait bel et bien des capacités sportives, et son talent au Quidditch était expliqué…

_-_Pas trop vite quand même ! haleta-t-elle. James, s'il te plait !

Le jeune homme se retourna et ne lui accorda un moment de pause que lorsqu'ils eurent atteint les grilles marquant l'entrée de Poudlard. Lily dut prendre appui sur son épaule pour reprendre son souffle et apaiser ses jambes endolories.

_-_Je ne suis pas… une athlète comme toi ! suffoqua-t-elle.

James eut un sourire au coin des lèvres.

_-_Ah, parce que je suis un athlète, maintenant ? s'étonna-t-il.

Lily lui remercia intérieurement de la laisser s'appuyer sur lui.

_-_J'en aurai entendu, des choses, cette nuit ! plaisanta le jeune homme.

_-_C'est pas le moment de rire… bougonna Lily. Tout le monde connaît tes qualités physiques, même moi qui pourtant ne m'intéresse au Quidditch que parce que ma meilleure amie y joue. Et tout le monde ne bénéficie pas de ta condition physique !

_-_Que de compliments… On repart ?

_-_Deux secondes…

_-_Lily, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, mais ce n'est pas non plus le moment de traîner. On a une course à gagner, je te rappelle.

Lily ne comprit pas l'allusion et fronça les sourcils.

_-_Une course contre le Mal en personne, précisa James. Il faut qu'on trouve le socle avant _lui_…

_-_Sauf que lui sait où il se trouve… fit remarquer Lily.

Plus les secondes passaient et plus elle doutait de leurs chances de réussite.

_-_Justement. Faut qu'on se dépêche. On repart ? demanda à nouveau James.

Cette fois, Lily hocha la tête, et ils se remirent en route vers le château. L'herbe mouillée glissait plus que précédemment, mais James semblait avoir l'habitude de ce genre de situation et ne la lâchait pas pour éviter qu'elle se fasse distancer ou qu'elle tombe. Quelques jours plus tôt, une telle scène lui aurait parut inimaginable : elle, courant dans le parc avant même que le soleil ne soit levé dans le but d'atteindre un objet avant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et tenue par la main par James Potter… Tout cela paraissait tellement fou, mais était pourtant tellement réel !

Perdue dans ses pensées, Lily ne vit pas approcher la pierre qui sortait du sol et ne put prévenir son ami. La cheville de James la heurta violemment et une douleur fulgurante lui arracha un cri alors que malgré elle, elle lâchait la main de James pour le laisser s'écrouler à terre, les yeux embués de larmes.

_-James_ ! s'exclama Lily en s'arrêta brutalement.

Elle s'accroupit auprès de lui comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt auprès d'elle, mais elle n'osa pas le toucher, par peur de lui faire encore plus mal.

_-_Tu ne devrais pas la tripoter, conseilla-t-elle tandis qu'il se redressait et portait ses mains à sa cheville blessée.

En effet, le contact amplifia la douleur de James, qui serra les dents mais ne put retenir un nouveau gémissement.

_-_Je crois que je me suis cassé quelque chose, parvint-il à articuler.

Lily se décida en une fraction de seconde.

_-_Laisse-moi voir !

_-_Non.

_-_Je suis la seule à pouvoir t'aider, déclara Lily, alors laisse-moi voir !

Il voulut répliquer mais elle le fit taire une petite gifle non violente mais efficace.

_-_Tais-toi, ordonna-t-elle.

Elle se retroussa les manches, vérifia que personne n'approchait et se pencha vers la cheville douloureuse de son ami, qui ferma les yeux comme s'il appréhendait ses gestes. Lentement, elle releva le bas de sa robe, puis de son pantalon, et frissonna à la vue de la blessure. Elle n'était pas une spécialiste en médecine, mais elle s'y connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que James ne pourrait pas se relever avant d'avoir obtenu des soins efficaces.

_-_Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? demanda James dans un gémissement expliqué par l'état de sa jambe.

_-_Vaut mieux pas que tu le saches, répondit Lily. Je vais lancer un signal d'appel au secours, ok ?

_-_Non ! murmura James, le visage déformé par la douleur. Trouve Regulus…

Lily fit non de la tête, le cœur battant à toute allure. Si elle n'avait pas été si terre-à-terre, elle aurait prié Merlin de mettre un terme à ce cauchemar : elle, qui était devenue la seule capable d'agir puisque James était désormais dans l'incapacité de se déplacer… Il aurait mieux valu que les rôles soient inversés : qu'elle soit blessée et lui en pleine forme, car elle ne se sentait pas capable d'assumer seule toutes les responsabilités qu'ils avaient sur les épaules maintenant qu'ils s'étaient engagés dans cette affaire.

_-_Je t'en supplie, vas-y ! dit faiblement James. Je vais m'en sortir !

_-_Non, répéta Lily. N'insiste pas, je reste avec toi.

Elle saisit sa baguette magique et d'un geste assuré envoya en l'air un jet d'étincelles rouges qui luirent longtemps dans le ciel avant de disparaître.

_-_Le problème avec les signaux d'alerte, c'est qu'ils sont visibles par tout le monde, fit remarquer James. Même par les mangemorts…

_-_Soyons optimistes, dit seulement Lily. Ne bouge pas ! ordonna-t-elle sèchement quand James tenta de se redresser pour voir ce qu'il avait.

_-_Dis-moi seulement si c'est grave ! se plaignit James. J'ai l'impression de saigner…

_-_C'est parce que tu saignes, assura la jeune fille.

James poussa un juron dont la vulgarité surpris Lily.

_-_C'est une fracture ouverte, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il.

_-_Bingo !

_-_Oh, c'est pas vrai…

A nouveau, James tenta de se relever mais Lily le repoussa d'une main vers le sol pour le maintenir allongé.

_-_Si, c'est vrai, et c'est pour ça que tu vas rester là ! Avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un du château nous verra et ira chercher de l'aide…

_-_On ne peut pas dire qu'on a eu de la chance, depuis le début de la nuit, fit remarquer James. N'espère pas trop…

Lily, au fond d'elle, savait qu'il avait raison, mais ne le montra pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la croit incapable de trouver une solution. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle… Il avait réussi à la sauver, et elle lui rendrait la pareille. C'était cela, les vrais amis, non ?

_-_Allez, Lily, rends-toi à l'évidence, personne ne viendra, ou si quelqu'un vient, il ne sera pas de notre côté ! Vas-t'en ! Cours chercher Regulus et récupère le Socle ! insista James.

_-_Et toi, tu fais quoi, hein ? Tu restes là et tu attends qu'on t'achève ? rétorqua Lily. Non, je regrette, mais tu ne m'as pas abandonnée, tout à l'heure.

_-_C'était différent ! Je ne t'ai pas abandonnée parce que moi je t…

James n'alla pas au bout de sa phrase, mais Lily sut ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire avant de se raviser. Oui, il ne l'avait pas abandonnée parce qu'il l'aimait… Mais était-ce vraiment une différence ? Certes, elle ne l'aimait pas comme lui il l'aimait, mais la situation était la même : l'un avait besoin de l'aide de l'autre.

_-_Je reste avec toi, répéta-t-elle. Tiens, regarde, quelqu'un vient !

Elle retint son souffle en voyant s'approcher une silhouette longue et sombre, source d'une lueur aux couleurs changeantes à chaque instant. Elle espéra de toute ses forces pour que la chance leur revienne enfin, mais un doute vint assombrir son espoir : qu'avait fait cette personne dans les profondeurs la forêt interdite ?

_-_Où ça ? s'enquit James.

Dos à la forêt, il ne pouvait voir cette ombre, mais la soudaine crainte de Lily dut se voir car il devint brusquement anxieux.

_-_C'est qui ? Lily, c'est qui ?

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il se retourna péniblement, poussant une exclamation de douleur quand sa cheville se posa sur le sol, mais elle ne chercha pas à le retenir. Au fond d'elle, elle désirait qu'il juge lui-même si elle avait fait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie en envoyant des étincelles dans le ciel…

_-_Oh non… s'exclama-t-il, confirmant ses craintes. Tout sauf ça… Mon Dieu, tout sauf ça !

Les battements du cœur de Lily étaient devenus douloureux, tant il tambourinait fort dans sa poitrine. La silhouette, sans doute un homme, s'approchait doucement d'eux, sans se presser, comme s'il n'y avait aucune bataille, comme si les tremblements de Poudlard n'étaient pas assez forts pour qu'on les entende de l'extérieur. Comme si les gémissements de James ne l'inquiétaient pas…

_-_Fuis, Lily ! ordonna James.

_-_Qu… Quoi ?

_-_FUIS !

_-_Non, James… Je n…

_-_FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS ! ordonna James.

Il tenta de se remettre debout mais la douleur fut telle que ses sanglots vinrent s'ajouter à l'agitation due au combat qui régnait à Pré-au-Lard.

L'homme ne se pressa toujours pas, bien que la distance qui les séparait se réduisît nettement. Lily crut comprendre ce qui rendait James si apeuré. Un homme, grand et très mince, qui allait vers eux, confiant, et qui semblait tenir dans ses mains une boule lumineuse…

_-_James, c'est _lui_ ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix déformée par la panique. C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

_-_COURS, JE TE DIS !

Lily tourna la tête vers lui, puis reporta son attention sur le mage noir, qui n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètres d'eux.

_-_Et toi ? s'enquit-elle.

_-_Moi je m'en sortirai…

Lily secoua la tête.

_-_Non, tu ne t'en sortiras pas, dit-elle, le souffle court. On ne peut pas s'en sortir contre lui…

_-_Alors sauve ta vie et laisse la mienne, murmura James en lui prenant la main pour mieux la supplier.

_-_Non…

_-_Ne sois pas stupide, Lily !

_-_Tu as juré à Sirius que tu allais survivre, rappela Lily.

_-_Contre _lui_, tu ne me seras d'aucune aide, alors fuis pendant que tu le peux ! supplia James. Lily, ne fais pas de bêtise ! Que je sois avec ou sans toi, je ne m'en sortirai pas, alors autant limiter les dégâts ! Il me veut, de toute façon !

Lily releva la tête pour vérifier que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était encore à une distance raisonnable –quoique, existait-il une distance raisonnable quand il s'agissait d'un assassin comme Celui-Dont-on-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? – puis la pencha encore vers James. Il lui semblait que chaque centième de seconde perdu allait provoquer quelque chose d'horrible, mais elle ne parvenait pas à prendre sa décision. Qui écouter, entre les yeux suppliants de James et son cœur qui lui disait de rester car il en valait la peine ?

…_tu repenseras à cette conversation et tu réaliseras que j'avais raison. Parce qu'il y a des personnes pour qui on est prêt à tout, et qui selon nous valent la peine qu'on meure pour elles. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je suis sûr que toi aussi, un jour, tu seras prête à te sacrifier_…

_-_Je ne t'abandonne pas, dit-elle en serrant fort sa main. C'est mon dernier mot. N'essaie pas de me faire changer d'avis. Tu avais raison : certaines personnes valent la peine qu'on meure pour elles…

_-_Alors vas-t'en, Lily, soupira James, las. Je ne fais pas partie de ces personnes…

_-_Tu m'as montré que si à plusieurs reprises. Même si je n'ai pas toujours su le voir…

Lily sortit sa baguette de sa main libre et respira profondément.

_-_Lily, je ne veux pas que tu restes, dit James en détachant bien chaque syllabe. Fiche le camp ! C'est la dernière chose que je te demande !

_-_Non.

_-_Vas-t'en ou je… ou je me relève pour m'interposer entre toi et lui ! lâcha James.

_-_Alors là, non !

_-_Alors vas-t'en, bon sang, Lily ! s'impatienta James. Tu veux m'aider ? Cours chercher McGonagall, ou le Vieux Slug, ou n'importe qui, mais ne reste pas là où tu es inutile ! S'il te plait… ajouta-t-il doucement. Fais-le pour Gwen, pour Alice, pour Hestia…

Lily releva les yeux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne devait plus être qu'à une trentaine de mètres d'eux… C'était peu, pourtant c'était assez pour qu'elle s'enfuie… Au fond, elle n'était si loin que ça du château… Et James saurait gagner du temps…

_-_Je reviens vite, promit-elle en se levant.

Mais James ne lui lâcha pas la main tout de suite. Il déposa d'abord un tendre et bref baiser sur sa main –un baiser qui remit en doute toutes ses certitudes. Devait-elle partir, finalement ? Elle avait trop peu de temps pour espérer revenir assez tôt avec de l'aide.

_-Tu vas payer, Evans._

_-Payer pour quoi ?_

_-Pour le mal que tu as fait à James. Pour toute la douleur que son cœur subit depuis qu'il te connaît. Pour toutes les fois où tu t'es foutu de lui quand il était sincère. Il t'aime vraiment, mais toi tu ne fais rien d'autre que le détruire de jour en jour. Alors tu vas payer…_

_-Hilary, calme-toi !_

_-Non. Tu n'avais pas le droit de lui faire du mal comme ça…_

Oui, elle lui avait vraiment fait du mal. Et pourtant il avait tenu bon, et s'était livré à Ciaran pour lui sauver la vie.

_Mourir à seize ou dix-sept ans, c'est jeune, mais si tel est le destin qui vous est attribué, je ne crois pas qu'il soit conseillé d'aller à son encontre._

James lui-même avait prononcé ces mots avant qu'ils ne s'engagent officiellement. Lily n'avait pas peur de la mort, et ne croyait pas non plus au destin. Selon elle, c'était chaque individu qui écrivait son histoire, par ses choix et ses actes. Et une chose était sûre : elle ne voulait pas vivre toute sa vie avec un mort sur la conscience…

_-_Je préfère mourir ici, avec toi et pour la bonne cause, que dans quatre-vingts ans, seule et dans mon lit mouillé d'urine, suite à un arrêt cardiaque qu'on attendait depuis des années… murmura Lily.

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Tu l'as dit toi-même avant qu'on ne parte, rappela la jeune fille. « Je préfère mourir ici, avec vous et pour la bonne cause, que dans quatre-vingts ans, seul et dans mon lit mouillé d'urine, suite à un arrêt cardiaque qu'on attendait depuis des années ». Alors j'irai jusqu'au bout, moi aussi…

James planta son regard dans le sien et sembla la jauger, comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Mais jamais Lily n'avait été aussi sérieuse.

_-_C'est une jolie phrase, dit quelqu'un près d'eux.

C'était une voix aiguë, glaciale, qui les fit frissonner. James fut le premier à voir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres les avait rejoints, et Lily sentit la tension dans ses membres quand il se tint à elle pour se mettre plus ou moins debout sur sa jambe non-blessée. Les cris de douleur qu'il laissa s'échapper firent sourire le mage noir, qui prit un malin plaisir à le pousser pour qu'il retombe au sol en gémissant.

_-_Allez, ne désespère pas ! se moqua-t-il. Tu vas y arriver encore !

Lily, paralysée par la peur, ne put prononcer le moindre mot, et s'en voulut de ne pas pouvoir aider James. Mais quand le mage noir posa ses yeux sur elle, lassé par les efforts vains de James pour se mettre une nouvelle fois debout, elle trouva assez de contenance pour brandir sa baguette en sa direction. Elle savait que c'était stupide, car à moins d'un mètre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle ne pourrait rien faire, mais elle se refusait l'idée de rester les bras branlants le long du corps alors que James souffrait à côté d'elle.

_-_Oh, c'est touchant de voir une fille défendre son petit-ami ! nargua le mage noir. D'habitude c'est le contraire !

_-_Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami, ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Lily.

_-_Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu le défends ? rétorqua le mage noir.

_-_Il y a des personnes qui en valent la peine.

_-_Elle est bien, ta copine, Potter, ricana le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais elle ne te sauvera pas.

Par un sortilège inconnu qu'il lui lança, Lily sentit tout son sang se glacer douloureusement puis ses membres s'engourdir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger la moindre partie de son corps. Une sensation de brûlure la traversa et ne la quitta plus.

_-_Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? demanda James avec agressivité.

_-_Ne parle pas trop, Potter… Je n'ai pas envie de bavarder avec toi. J'ai passé presque quatorze années à te chercher dans l'espoir de te tuer comme ton frère…

Lily aurait sans doute ouvert de grands yeux ronds si elle en avait eu la capacité. Elle avait toujours pensé que James était fils unique et l'avait été toute sa vie. Après tout, il s'était comporté comme un enfant pourri gâté pendant des années auparavant. Elle le lui avait fait remarqué de nombreuses fois, d'ailleurs. C'avait dû être dur pour lui de l'entendre dire cela alors qu'il avait eu un frère désormais décédé…

_-_Il faut dire que ton père avait bien fait en sorte que je ne sache jamais qui tu étais… admit le mage noir. Tu n'avais que trois ans, à l'époque, et tu as vraiment changé depuis… S'il ne t'avait pas mis au courant récemment, je crois que j'aurais fini par abandonner, te croyant mort sans moi… pour un moment, tout du moins, puisque j'aurai fini par te retrouver, même par hasard !

_-_Je ne vois pas ce que ça change, que je sache ou pas, rétorqua James.

_-_Toi non, mais moi si… assura le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Car vois-tu, la magie, c'est ça : tu fais une liste des personnes qui savent, et tu l'ensorcelles pour qu'elle se mette à jour toute seule… Mais soit ! J'avais dit pas de bavardages. Lève-toi ! Tu me fais pitié, là, allongé à mes pieds comme si tu étais déjà vaincu ! Allez, debout !

Lily, impuissante, ne put qu'observer le mage noir jeter le sortilège impardonnable de l'Imperium à son ami. Quelques secondes plus tard, et après avoir crié de douleur plus fort que jamais, James était chancelant mais debout. En le voyant tituber, le sorcier ricana méchamment et fit apparaître un arbre non loin de lui. James voulut s'y appuyer, mais au dernier moment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le fit bouger de quelques mètres et le jeune homme se retrouva à nouveau la tête dans l'herbe.

_-_Tu es pitoyable, Potter… Si ton père voyait cela !

Lily, bouillonnante de rage, tenta de se défaire de l'emprise du sortilège mais n'y parvint pas. Désespérée, elle maudit le mage noir de toutes ses forces, même si elle avait conscience que c'était inutile.

_-_C'est vous, qui êtes pitoyable ! répliqua James, la lèvre en sang après le choc. Vos victimes sont toutes blessées quand vous les tuez, ou vous avez un minimum de mérite dans leur mort ?

_-_Ne fais pas le malin avec moi, Potter. Tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour ça. Allez, relève-toi encore ! _Impero_ !

La scène fut la même, en moins supportable encore. S'il y avait une chose que Lily reprochait à Mortensen –la vraie–, c'était bien de ne pas leur avoir enseigné la magie sans baguette et sans formule. Mais c'était peut-être trop dur pour des élèves de sixième année…

_-_Tu ne resteras pas debout longtemps, ne t'inquiète pas ! Juste le temps de mourir… dit le mage noir, voulant sans doute faire de l'humour.

Sa baguette se pointa vers James, qui parvenait mal à tenir en équilibre, et Lily vit avec horreur ses lèvres s'écarter. Il lui sembla que le temps s'était arrêté, alors que la formule s'échappait de la bouche du Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'image de la lumière verte qui sortait de la baguette dirigée vers lui. Les yeux noisette de son ami s'écarquillèrent de peur et Lily détourna le regard, seule chose qu'elle pût faire. Elle aperçut alors au loin une lumière rouge qui fonçait vers eux. Des yeux elle voulut la suivre, mais elle avait atteint une telle vitesse que le temps d'un clignement de paupières, elle avait déjà frappé James en pleine poitrine, devançant le sortilège mortel que lui avait lancé le mage noir. La lumière rouge, si puissante, le projeta dans les airs et Lily le vit se fracasser contre le tronc de l'arbre apparu un peu plus tôt, tandis que l'éclair vert allait se perdre dans les profondeurs de la forêt interdite. Assommé, James retomba mollement, face contre terre mais bien vivant, au grand soulagement de Lily.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, fou de rage, se retourna à la recherche de celui qui avait lancé ce sortilège, mais il n'y avait personne dans le parc. Alors, ses yeux se posèrent sur Lily, qui déglutit péniblement.

_-_C'est toi qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Mais Lily ne put répondre.

_-_Ah oui, j'avais oublié… railla l'homme.

Il claqua des doigts et la jeune fille sentit son sang se remettre à circuler normalement dans ses veines. Elle chancela légèrement en retrouvant le mouvement, mais fit rapidement face au mage noir qui la fixait les yeux plissés.

_-_Alors, c'est toi qui a fait ça ? répéta-t-il.

_-_Peut-être, répondit-elle avec un air de défi.

_-_C'était stupide. Je le tuerai quand même. La preuve ! _Av_…

_-Non_ ! cria Lily d'une petite voix aiguë. Ne le tuez pas !

Le mage noir se retourna lentement vers elle et la dévisagea.

_-_Prenez-moi à sa place s'il le faut, mais ne le tuez pas, supplia Lily.

A sa grande surprise, le mage noir se mit à réfléchir.

_-_A une condition, finit-il par dire.

_-_Quoi ? demanda Lily, la voix tremblante.

_-_Que tu me laisses te faire quelque chose…

Lily recula d'un pas.

_-_Vous allez me tuer, c'est ça ? Et après, vous le tuerez lui aussi ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rit doucement.

_-_Ma parole est d'or : si tu acceptes, je ne le tue pas, promit-il. Mais laisse-moi juste te faire ce que je dois faire… Ce ne sera pas douloureux.

Lily hésita, mais le corps inerte de James suffit à la décider. Il était le seul à s'être montré prêt à donner sa vie pour la sienne, et elle allait le remercier comme il se devait… Elle avait mis du temps à le comprendre, mais finalement, elle était certaine aujourd'hui que James était un garçon tel qu'on n'en rencontrait pas à chaque coin de rue…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres approcha lentement ses mains vers ses tempes. Elles étaient froides comme la mort, pâles comme leur propriétaire, mais elle ne tressaillit pas à leur contact. Les paupières closes, elle laissa les choses se faire, ayant perdu depuis longtemps tout espoir.

_-_Ouvre un peu la bouche, chuchota le mage noir.

Elle obéit.

_-_Bien…

Il se mit à murmurer une incantation dans une langue que Lily ne connaissait pas, mais qui devait être un dialecte très ancien si l'on en croyait les intonations étranges qu'il prononçait. Bientôt, elle sentit un froid glacial s'insinuer en elle par l'ouverture créée par ses lèvres, puis se répandre dans tout son corps. Sa respiration se coupa. Ses esprits s'embrouillèrent, et pendant un instant elle ne sut plus où elle était, ni avec qui. Elle vit juste un tourbillon derrière ses paupières closes, un tourbillon dans lequel elle crut entrevoir divers objets d'une grande beauté confondus au beau milieu de ce qui ressemblait à de la fumée rouge sang. Des voix se mêlèrent au chaos, mais elle n'en connaissait aucune. Puis, un souffle la parcourut, et elle voulut crier. Mais ses efforts furent vains, car elle sentit les doigts du mage noir s'enfoncer dans ses temps pour maintenir sa tête en place. Pourtant, sa panique ne se dissipa pas, et une odeur de mort vint lui chatouiller les narines. Le tourbillon se déchaîna tant qu'elle en eut la nausée, et au moment où elle crut qu'elle allait défaillir, tout disparut. Seuls les yeux rouges de l'homme qui lui tenait la tête apparurent.

A bout de force, elle tomba à genoux et se prit elle-même le crâne entre les mains, pour calmer sa migraine et tenter de recouvrer la raison.

_-_Je te remercie pour ce petit service, jeune sang-de-bourbe, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans sembler sincère. Passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses…

A nouveau, il pointa sa baguette vers James.

_-_Vous aviez promis… murmura Lily, épuisée parce qu'elle venait de vivre.

_-_Oui, peut-être.

_-_Vous avez dit que votre parole était d'or…

_-_Elle l'est. Mais elle l'est avec ceux que j'estime digne d'elle. Ce qui n'est pas certainement pas ton cas.

Lily sentit sa tête tourner. C'était impossible ! Il n'allait pas tuer James après ça !

_-_Et votre chantage ? s'enquit-elle. Le socle ! Vous n'allez pas le récupérer ?

_-_Mais c'est fait ! s'exclama le mage noir. Ce stupide homme l'avait mis dans la forêt. Selon lui, il fallait être intelligent pour comprendre son jeu de mot !

Son rire glacial écœura Lily, qui cependant ne saisissait pas.

_-_Quel jeu de mot ? demanda-t-elle tant par curiosité que pour se donner du temps, comme James l'avait fait avec Ciaran.

_-_Et bien, il avait annoncé que le socle se trouvait dans les profondeurs de l'école. Il a pensé que tout le monde se précipiterait dans les cachots, mais non : la forêt fait partie de cette école, et a elle aussi des profondeurs… Quel simplicité d'esprit ! C'est pathétique… Je crois que je lui ai rendu un service, en le faisant assassiner…

_-_Vous vous trompez.

Dans un effort de volonté, Lily parvint à se relever pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

_-_Lord Voldemort ne se trompe jamais, répliqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un ton glacial. Jamais.

_-_Tout le monde se trompe un jour ou l'autre, Tom, répondit quelqu'un qui ramena à Lily toute l'espérance qu'elle avait perdue.

Albus Dumbledore se tenait là, baguette brandie, serein et maître de ses gestes. Rien ne laissait entendre qu'il était ébranlé, hormis sa barbe en désordre. Au contraire, sa respiration était calme, et même si ses yeux se baladaient de James à Lily et de Lily au mage noir, sa poigne était ferme.

On ne put plus en dire autant du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui le transperça du regard et le tint en joue, méfiant et prêt à réagir au moindre geste de son nouvel adversaire.

_-_Miss Evans, veuillez ramener Mr Potter au château. Mrs Pomfresh est dans la Grande Salle avec les autres enseignants.

Lily hocha la tête mais garda sa baguette prête, même si elle avait confiance en Dumbledore. Selon les dires, il était le seul que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait jamais craint.

_-Mobilicorpus_ !

Le corps inanimé de James s'éleva de quelques centimètres dans les airs et Lily le redressa afin qu'il ne reste pas à l'horizontale, les bras et les jambes dans le vide, puis, presque à contrecœur, elle s'éloigna en jetant de temps à autre un regard par dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que Dumbledore s'en sortait. Mais entre les deux hommes, le duel ne commença pas avant qu'elle eut atteint les portes du château, aussi ne vit-elle que quelques secondes de ce qui s'annonçait être un combat acharné.

Elle avait perdu l'habitude de sentir le sol trembler, et fut si surprise la première fois qu'elle manqua de lâcher le corps de James. Mais le chemin menant à la Grande Salle ne fut pas long, et elle poussa avec soulagement les portes ouvrant sur le seul endroit désormais sécurisé de Poudlard.

Elle remarqua au premier coup d'œil que la totalité des élèves y était réunie, à peut-être une ou deux personnes près, et que par conséquent, l'ambiance aurait pu ne pas être si différente des jours de fête, comme Halloween ou la remise de la coupe des quatre maisons. Mais il s'avéra qu'en entrant, un brouhaha infernal vint à l'assaut de ses oreilles et lui ramena tous ses maux de crâne. Elle se fraya pourtant un chemin entre ses camarades dès qu'elle eut repéré le professeur McGonagall, concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait comme tous les autres enseignants : ensemble, baguettes brandies au plafond, ils renforçaient les fondations en envoyant à tour de rôle des sortilèges protecteurs. Lily nota qu'à chaque secousse, ils devaient doubler d'attention et veiller à ce qu'aucune brèche ne vienne affaiblir leur travail.

Elle remarqua aussi très vite que le bruit diminuait chaque seconde un peu plus, et que les yeux se rivaient sur elle à mesure qu'elle avançait. Mal à l'aise d'être la cause de ce soudain silence, elle chercha ses amis du regard comme pour trouver un peu de renfort moral, mais l'expression d'horreur sur le visage de Sirius Black l'empêcha de se sentir mieux. Au contraire, elle eut l'impression de s'enfoncer encore plus dans son malheur, comme si elle était coupable de ce qui était arrivé à James, qu'elle tenait toujours dans les airs.

Le manque de bruit dissipa également les professeurs, qui se détachèrent du plafond pour la dévisager à leur tour. Elle aperçut leurs regards se diriger vers James, puis retomber sur elle, et comme tout le monde dans la Grande Salle, ils la fixèrent tant qu'elle se sentit comme passée au scanner.

Mrs Pomfresh fut la première à réagir. Elle qui s'occupait du bien-être des professeurs en leur fournissant eau et encouragements bondit en sa direction, affolée du sort du jeune homme blessé dont le sang coulait à grosses gouttes de la cheville. Elle poussa en hâte les élèves assis autour et sur la table des Serdaigle et indiqua à Lily de le poser délicatement.

_-_Est-ce qu'il est… bredouilla-t-elle. Miss Evans, est-ce qu'il est… doucement, posez-le… voilà…

Lily put enfin rompre le sortilège qui maintenait James. Etendu sur la table, il semblait dormir.

_-_Il est toujours vivant, assura-t-elle. Enfin je crois… A vrai dire je ne sais rien…

Lily ne s'était pas posé la question, mais elle ignorait complètement ce qu'était le sortilège qui l'avait propulsé contre l'arbre, ni qui l'avait jeté. Elle ne savait pas non plus si le choc avait été bénin : James pouvait très bien avoir la colonne vertébrale cassée, tout comme il pouvait avoir juste quelques ecchymoses de long du dos.

_-James_ ! s'écria Sirius, à l'autre bout de la salle.

Il se précipita, les larmes aux yeux, bousculant tout ce qui se mettait en travers de son passage afin d'atteindre le plus vite possible la table des Serdaigle. Ses doigts, quand il prit entre ses mains le visage inanimé de son ami, devaient trembler autant que ceux de Lily, qui assistait à la scène sans rien pouvoir faire, le cœur lourd de culpabilité.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû envoyer des étincelles dans le ciel pour appeler à l'aide. Elle aurait dû faire ce qu'il avait dit de faire : courir dès le début au château. Pas pour chercher Regulus Black, mais pour chercher des secours. Elle aurait eu le temps de revenir, si elle s'y était pris tout de suite. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait resté dans la forêt plus longtemps…

_-_Mr Black, laissez-le, ordonna Mrs Pomfresh. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais il a besoin de soins. Et de calme, aussi. Reculez, vous autres ! lança-t-elle aux curieux qui s'approchaient en murmurant.

_-_Qu'est-ce ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Sirius, agressif.

Lily ne put soutenir son regard plein de reproches.

_-_Evans, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? répéta-t-il, plus fort, plus menaçant.

_-_Black, cessez de crier, s'il vous plait ! gronda Mrs Pomfresh. Allez plutôt voir vos professeurs, et donnez-leur de l'eau quand ils vous le demanderont !

Sirius lança à Lily un regard meurtrier, puis s'éloigna sans se retourner. La jeune fille eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le reste de ses amis qui s'approchait avant de laisser ses larmes couler pour tout ce qu'elle avait vécu durant la nuit.

oOo

Sirius s'assit sur la chaise qu'avait occupée l'infirmière et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, peu soucieux de ce que faisaient les professeurs. A vrai dire, il se fichait totalement de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire, si James était dans un état critique. Que l'école s'écroule si elle en avait envie, ce n'était pas son problème. Son problème était Evans, Evans pour qui James était resté dehors, pour qui il avait failli mourir, et pour qui il était désormais blessé, étendu sur une table au beau milieu d'une foule d'élèves curieux qui ne le connaissaient que de nom pour la plupart. Evans ne lui avait attiré que des ennuis, depuis le début. Et voilà le résultat…

Mrs Pomfresh savait visiblement ce qu'elle faisait, mais il ne pouvait voir ces gestes, la vue étant masquée par ces stupides personnes devant lui. Mais au moins, puisque son ami était le centre de l'attention, personne ne voyait l'humidité de ses yeux ou les tremblements de son corps… De toute manière, personne n'aurait compris. Personne n'aurait compris ce que James représentait pour lui. Dans ce monde, il n'y avait que deux êtres pour qui il était prêt à tuer : James, et Hilary. Si James ne s'en sortait pas, Evans allait comprendre ce dont il était capable pour les personnes qu'il aimait. Elle allait comprendre qu'on n'arrachait pas à un Black son frère de cœur, sa moitié…

Assis sur sa chaise et perdu depuis longtemps dans ses souvenirs, il ne réalisa tout d'abord pas que le sol s'était arrêté de trembler. Ce fut l'étonnement des professeurs devant lui qui lui indiqua que quelque chose avait changé, et le calme trop calme qui lui fit réaliser ce qui se passait. Mais là encore, sa joie aurait été plus grande si James avait été là pour la partager avec lui. Quand il se mit debout sans chanceler, il se ressentit rien d'autre qu'un léger soulagement, qui était seulement dû au fait que Mrs Pomfresh allait sans doute pouvoir mieux s'occuper de son ami. Et quand les professeurs abaissèrent leurs bras pour se regarder avec surprise, il ne fut heureux que parce que cela signifiait qu'il allait pouvoir bouger. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il méditait. Des dizaines de minutes, sans doute. Peut-être plus. Le soleil se levait déjà. La nuit d'horreur était passée…

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, et le silence revint aussitôt. C'était Dumbledore qui rentrait, une boîte dans les mains, l'air calme, comme si rien ne s'était passé durant les dernières heures. Lorsqu'il passa devant James, il eut un petit sourire vers Evans, qui avait dû pleurer pendant que Sirius méditait : ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. C'était déjà cela. Cela ne rendrait pas la santé de James, mais au moins elle avait conscience que tout était de sa faute…

_-_Bonjour, Mr Black, salua Dumbledore en le croissant.

_-_Albus ! s'exclama McGonagall, soulagée mais encore inquiète. Tout s'est arrêté !

_-_Je le sais, Minerva, je le sais, répondit simplement Dumbledore en prenant place sur la chaise que Sirius venait de quitter. La fameuse sphère a retrouvé son socle.

_-_Où sont-ils ? demanda Slughorn, qui ne cessait de regarder Evans du coin de l'œil.

Peut-être que James avait raison de croire que le professeur de potions avait des vues sur la petite préfète bien sage, finalement.

_-_Là, répondit Dumbledore en montrant la boîte.

Quelque chose tinta à l'intérieur, comme des morceaux de verres qui se cognaient entre eux. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

_-_Excusez-moi, mais… commença-t-il. Vous êtes entrain de me dire que cette fichue sphère est dans votre boîte, brisée ?

_-_C'est cela, dit le vieux sorcier aussi posément que précédemment. Avec son socle, brisé lui aussi.

Sirius pouffa d'un rire dépourvu de joie.

_-_C'est une plaisanterie, j'espère ? lança-t-il.

_-_Pas du tout. Les morceaux ainsi mélangés, la sphère ne risque pas d'être séparée de son socle, désormais…

Dumbledore sourit et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

_-_Mais Albus… bredouilla McGonagall. Je croyais que c'était Vous-Savez-Qui qui détenait la Sphère d'Eternité ?

_-_Il la détenait, en effet, Minerva.

Les professeurs le dévisagèrent à tour de rôle.

_-_Bien. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais aller voir Pom-Pom, s'exclama Dumbledore. Elle doit sûrement se demander ce qui est arrivé à ce pauvre James Potter…

Le directeur se leva de sa chaise et repassa devant Sirius, qui se décida à le suivre vers la table des Serdaigle auprès de laquelle Mrs Pomfresh était en pleine discussion avec Evans, qui lui expliquait ce qui s'était passé. Mais Dumbledore ne s'en soucia pas.

_-_Pom-Pom, je dois vous avertir : le sortilège de stupéfixion que j'ai lancé à ce jeune homme était d'une puissance très importante, prévint-il. Il se peut qu'il reste inconscient quelques jours. Oh, je vois que vous lui avez déjà presque réparé sa jambe ! C'est bien.

Sirius et Evans se jetèrent un regard stupéfait.

_-_Professeur, j'étais entrain de raconter à Mrs Pomfresh comment James a été projeté en arrière, évitant de justesse le sortilège mortel du Seigneur des Ténèbres, expliqua Evans. Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'un…

_-_Sauf votre respect, Miss Evans, je suis mieux au courant que vous des sortilèges que je lance, coupa Dumbledore. Pom-Pom, je crains que vous deviez aussi examiner cette jeune fille.

_-_Quoi ? s'exclama Evans. Mais profes…

_-_Pas de mais, gronda Mrs Pomfresh. Vous n'allez pas désobéir à Mr le directeur, tout de même ? Professeur, tout le monde se demande ce qui s'est passé dehors… Miss Evans me racontait que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était dans la forêt interdite mais qu'il les a vus, elle et Potter, dans le parc…

_-_Cela prouve qu'elle doit avoir subi un choc au cours de la nuit, déclara Dumbledore. Lord Voldemort n'a jamais mis le pied au-delà de Pré-au-Lard, et ne prendra sans doute jamais le risque de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de cette école. Miss Evans et Mr Potter étaient tous deux devant les Trois Balais quand je les ai trouvés. Mr Potter avait l'intention de rejoindre son père au combat, mais je l'en ai empêché en le stupéfixant. J'avoue que j'y ai été un peu trop fort…

_-_Quoi ? Mais…

_-_Au combat ? s'exclama Pomfresh, ignorant la protestation d'Evans.

_-_Oui, les mangemorts avaient envahis le village, répondit Dumbledore. Mais rassurez-vous, ajouta-t-il devant l'air déconfit de l'infirmière, les aurors les ont tout de suite maîtrisés. Le seul inconvénient est que la plupart se sont enfuis en notant que la situation tournait au vinaigre pour eux, et donc rares sont ceux qui ont été arrêtés… Mais soit ! Tout est bien qui finit bien, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Professeur, si je peux me permettre… intervint Evans.

_-_J'ai bien peur que non, se désola Dumbledore.

Sirius sut que quelque chose n'allait pas, et en eut la certitude quand le directeur observa Lily avec insistance par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes comme pour lui indiquer de se taire. Ce détail sembla échapper à Mrs Pomfresh, qui déjà avait reporté son attention sur James.

_-_Alors comme ça, c'est un simple sortilège de stupéfixion… murmura-t-elle. Très bien, un sortilège d'énervement devrait suffire.

_-_Oh, je ne crois pas que ce soit très bon pour son cœur, Pom-Pom… avertit Dumbledore. Le sort était si puissant qu'il a dû prendre un coup. Si je peux vous conseiller, laissez quelques jours passer avant de le réveiller. Vous tiendrez jusque-là, Mr Black ?

Sirius hocha lentement la tête, incapable de détacher son regard de James, si calme mais qui pourtant avait réveillé tant de craintes dans sa tête.

_-_Vérifiez tout de même sa colonne vertébrale, Pom-Pom, dit Dumbledore en s'éloignant. Il a heurté je ne sais quoi. Il a peut-être quelques vertèbres de cassées… Mais rien de bien grave pour une infirmière comme vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Quelqu'un derrière Sirius lui tapa doucement l'épaule, et il se retourna. Alors, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, mais se remplit presque aussitôt de douleur à la vue d'Hilary. Elle lui souriait, les yeux plantés dans les siens malgré sa fatigue apparente, et ne semblait pas inquiète pour son cousin. Sirius l'interrogea du regard, et elle lui dit seulement qu'il s'en sortirait, comme à chaque fois.

_-_Tu étais où ? demanda durement le jeune homme.

_-_Dans ma salle commune, répondit Hilary avec surprise en l'enlaçant. Pourquoi ?

_-_J'y suis allé et tu n'y étais pas.

Hilary haussa les sourcils.

_-_J'étais dans un dortoir, pourtant…

_-Un_ dortoir ? Ou _ton_ dortoir ?

La jeune fille baissa les yeux.

_-_J'étais dans _un_ dortoir, admit-elle. Celui des gars.

Ces mots parvinrent aux oreilles de Sirius comme un coup de poignard dans le dos. D'un geste brusque, il se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Hilary, qui ne comprit pas.

_-_Hey, qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'enquit-elle.

_-_Dans le dortoir des gars, tu dis ? lança-t-il. Oui, c'est vrai, _seulement_ dans le dortoir des gars…

_-_Ne sois pas jaloux, il ne s'est strictement rien pass…

_-_Je ne suis pas jaloux, coupa sèchement Sirius. C'est juste que j'ai passé ma nuit à te chercher pour te mettre en sécurité. Mais pardonne-moi, tu étais déjà en sécurité avec les gars !

Il eut une soudaine envie de la gifler, et de casser tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main –des élèves, dans le cas présent. Sa rage ne pourrait être apaisée que de cette manière. Hilary, dans le dortoir des garçons de Serpentard qui ne désiraient tous qu'une chose, et la même : la mettre dans leur lit à tour de rôle. Et elle, elle trouvait cela normal. C'était incroyable.

_-_Excuse-moi, dit-elle seulement, étonnée de sa réaction. Je ne savais pas que tu me cherchais… enfin si, je t'ai entendu m'appeler, mais je ne savais pas que c'était si grave… Je pensais que c'était juste un petit tremblement de terre, et puis voilà ! Alors je ne me suis pas inquiétée ! Et puis les gars me faisaient rire, alors tu sais…

C'en fut trop pour Sirius, qui ne put retenir ses nerfs. Il la gifla si violemment qu'elle tituba, la main au visage, choquée de sa réaction. Et si dans son regard, ce fut de l'incompréhension plus que de la colère qu'il aperçut, il ne se laissa pas attendrir, trop en colère par ce qu'elle avait fait.

Il n'avait jamais été amoureux avant de la connaître. Elle avait fait naître en lui des sentiments dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Mais par insouciance, elle avait tout gâché. Tout. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, mais son oncle Alphard lui avait déniché un petit appartement près de Liverpool, avec une assez belle somme d'argent pour qu'il puisse bien vivre avant d'avoir trouvé un travail. Son plus grand souhait aurait été d'y emménager avec elle, et il avait été sur le point de lui faire partager cette possibilité, juste avant que la situation ne dégénère. Et quand il l'avait sue en danger, il n'avait pas hésité et s'était précipité à son secours. Il aurait pu mourir pour elle. Mais pendant ce temps, elle riait avec les Serpentard dans leur propre dortoir, seule avec eux au beau milieu de la nuit…

Il savait qu'il aurait dû se sentir soulagé de savoir que rien n'était arrivé, mais c'était comme si elle l'avait trahi. Il avait été prêt à tous les sacrifices pour elle, ce soir. Mais son indifférence était la pire des blessures qu'elle pourrait jamais lui faire.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse, comme si elle n'en revenait pas. C'est quoi, ton problème ?

_-_Mon problème ? répéta Sirius, furieux qu'elle lui pose cette question. Alors tu ne comprends donc pas ?

_-_Qu'est-ce que je suis censée comprendre ? gronda Hilary.

Sirius la scruta de haut en bas et redécouvrit ce corps qu'il avait tant aimé et désiré avant cette nuit-là. Désormais, il lui semblait distinguer des mains d'hommes caressant ses formes, comme si en quelques heures, elle avait perdu toute sa pureté, toute sa perfection, et toute sa fidélité…

_-_Que j'ai horreur qu'on me prenne pour un con, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il ponctua ses paroles par un regard empli de déception et se détourna d'elle dans le but de rejoindre Remus et Peter. En face de lui, Evans les observait, de l'autre côté de la table des Serdaigle où Mrs Pomfresh pansait la plaie de la cheville de James. Sirius ne sut pourquoi, mais soudain il ne lui en voulut plus, pour son meilleur ami. Peut-être était-ce qu'à la différence d'Hilary, qui avait seulement fait semblant de l'aimer, elle avait seulement fait semblant de détester James, ces derniers jours…

oOoOoOo

Bizarrement, je sens qu'Hilary va se faire des ennemies...  
Enfin bref, voilà le chapitre 22, entre deux départs. Et moi qui étais censée ne pas partir des vacances... Mais toujours est-il que j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer: j'ai terminé la rédaction de cette 6è année. 24 chapitres d'achevés, 356 pages Word. Et enfin en vacances! lol ça va me faire du bien de faire une pause! Enfin avant d'être complètement libérée, j'ai encore 2 chapitres à vous poster. Le prochain lundi (cette fois je peux donner une date! ouf): **Et la Vie Continuait**.

oOo

_-_Vous vouliez me voir, professeur ? demanda Lily en s'avançant avec hésitation.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était convoquée dans le bureau de Dumbledore, mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti cette appréhension auparavant. Depuis les évènements ayant eu lieu quinze jours plus tôt, tout était différent pour elle, si bien qu'elle passait son temps seule à réfléchir au lieu d'assurer ses fonctions de préfète. Souvent, ses amies venaient et tentaient de lui remonter le moral, parfois accompagnées par Franck, Remus, Pettigrow ou Black, mais aucun d'eux ne saisissait la vraie raison de son malaise. Mais Dumbledore, lui, comprendrait. Il comprenait toujours, même quand il ne le fallait pas. Il poserait des questions, et apporteraient ses réponses. Et Lily avait toujours trouvé les réponses de Dumbledore pires que l'ignorance.

_-_Assieds-toi, Lily, indiqua-t-il de son éternel ton posé.

Lily prit place dans son siège habituel, celui dans lequel elle s'asseyait toujours quand la préfète était convoquée. Mais cette fois, il lui semblait que la visite irait au-delà de son statut, et que Dumbledore désirait parler à la jeune femme.

_-_Tu m'as l'air d'aller assez mal, dit le directeur. Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

_-_Non.

Lily évita de croiser son regard. Elle savait que Dumbledore pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert si elle lui laissait cette occasion, mais ce n'était pas du tout son intention.

oOo

Voilà, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne fin de vacances (et oui, déjà...).A bientôt!


	23. Et la vie continuait

**Chapitre 23: Et la vie continuait.**

_-_Vous vouliez me voir, professeur ? demanda Lily en s'avançant avec hésitation.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était convoquée dans le bureau de Dumbledore, mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti cette appréhension auparavant. Depuis les évènements ayant eu lieu quinze jours plus tôt, tout était différent pour elle, si bien qu'elle passait son temps seule à réfléchir au lieu d'assurer ses fonctions de préfète. Souvent, ses amies venaient et tentaient de lui remonter le moral, parfois accompagnées par Franck, Remus, Pettigrow ou Black, mais aucun d'eux ne saisissait la vraie raison de son malaise. Mais Dumbledore, lui, comprendrait. Il comprenait toujours, même quand il ne le fallait pas. Il poserait des questions, et apporteraient ses réponses. Et Lily avait toujours trouvé les réponses de Dumbledore pires que l'ignorance.

_-_Assieds-toi, Lily, indiqua-t-il de son éternel ton posé.

Lily prit place dans son siège habituel, celui dans lequel elle s'asseyait toujours quand la préfète était convoquée. Mais cette fois, il lui semblait que la visite irait au-delà de son statut, et que Dumbledore désirait parler à la jeune femme.

_-_Tu m'as l'air d'aller assez mal, dit le directeur. Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

_-_Non.

Lily évita de croiser son regard. Elle savait que Dumbledore pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert si elle lui laissait cette occasion, mais ce n'était pas du tout son intention.

_-_Ne me dis pas non si catégoriquement, Lily, intima Dumbledore. Pas après avoir passé deux semaines seule à ruminer de sombres pensées.

_-_Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

_-_Tes amis s'inquiètent pour toi, répondit seulement Dumbledore.

_-_Je le sais.

Dumbledore posa les coudes sur son bureau et joignit ses longs doigts fins. Lily, malgré elle, releva les yeux et le regarda en face.

_-_Je ne demande qu'à t'aider, assura-t-il. Et ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas besoin. On a toujours besoin d'aide, quand on s'isole et qu'on refuse d'expliquer pourquoi à ses amis. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, toi qui as passé six années à aider les élèves de cette école…

Lily observa un instant deux oiseaux qui se poursuivaient dans le ciel de cette matinée du mois d'avril. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire comme eux : s'envoler, loin des soucis, loin de la magie et loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_-_Je peux vous poser une question ? demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur ses mains.

L'une d'elles lui avait apporté beaucoup de doutes, ces derniers temps. James n'y avait déposé qu'un tout petit baiser, sûrement sans savoir qu'elle serait tant touchée par son geste. Mais Mrs Pomfresh n'arrivait pas à le réveiller, et ce baiser lui rappelait chaque seconde toutes les horreurs qu'elle lui avait dites, sans réellement le connaître. Cette année, tout du moins, car c'était cette année que le James arrogant avait laissé sa place au James adorable. Et s'il ne se réveillait pas, elle s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…

_-_Tu viens de le faire, mais tu peux tout à fait recommencer, assura Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants d'une malice qui la mit en confiance.

_-_Je voulais savoir pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez fait passer pour une folle, quand j'ai dit à Mrs Pomfresh que Vous-Savez-Qui nous avait attaqués dans le parc, James et moi, dit-elle. Car je sais que je n'ai pas rêvé, et vous aussi, vous le savez.

Dumbledore prit le temps de réfléchir une seconde, mais Lily sut qu'il ne le faisait que pour le principe : s'il y avait une question qu'il s'était attendu à entendre, c'était bien celle-là.

_-_Je me doutais bien que tu chercherais à le savoir, répondit-il, confiant malgré tout. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux garder confidentielles, pour le bien de tous. Et je crois que celle-là en fait partie. Dis-le bien à James, quand il sera réveillé.

_-_A condition qu'il se réveille, marmonna Lily.

_-_Il se réveillera, promit Dumbledore.

_-_Vous aviez dit quelques jours, mais ça fait déjà deux semaines…

Dumbledore parut triste.

_-_Je le sais, dit-il. Le sortilège que je lui ai lancé était très puissant. Mais pas au point de le tuer, Lily. Jamais je n'aurais pris ce risque. Est-ce là ce qui te tourmentait ?

Lily haussa les épaules.

_-_Oui, il y a ça, mais il y a aussi autre chose. Si c'est vous qui avez lancé le sortilège sur James, vous avez peut-être vu…

Dumbledore eut l'air intéressé.

_-_Vu quoi ? L'arbre qu'il a percuté de plein fouet ? L'expression de rage sur le visage de Voldemort ? Il y avait tellement de choses à voir !

_-_Non. Je pensais à ce que Vous-Savez-Qui m'a f…

_-_Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler par son nom, Lily ? reprocha Dumbledore.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

_-_Parce qu'on ne doit pas le prononcer, répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

_-_La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même. Je l'ai répété des dizaines de fois.

_-_Tout le monde n'a pas votre courage, fit remarquer Lily.

Dumbledore parut flatté mais ne dit rien à ce sujet.

_-_Tu sais, Lily, un nom n'est qu'un nom. On peut avoir peur de la chose en elle-même, mais l'appeler par son nom ne la rendra jamais pire…

_-_Si vous y tenez… je voulais savoir si vous aviez vu ce que V…Voldemort m'avait fait.

Elle eut l'impression qu'un poids énorme s'envolait de ses épaules, et elle respira profondément comme si ces simples mots avaient encombré ses poumons pendant quinze jours. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre la réponse, quelle qu'elle soit…

_-_Tu as mis du temps avant de te lancer, nota Dumbledore. Mais finalement nous y voilà… Tard, mais nous y voilà…

Lily fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

_-_Vous saviez que c'était ce qui me perturbait ? questionna-t-elle.

Mais après tout, elle s'en était doutée. Dumbledore comprenait toujours tout ce que les autres ne comprenait pas, et encore mieux que les autres ce qu'ils comprenaient.

_-_Il ne faut pas que tu cesses de vivre pour cela, Lily, dit-il, l'air grave. J'ignore ce qu'était le sortilège qu'il t'a jeté, mais tu es en bonne santé. Je crois que ça devrait te rassurer…

_-_Vous ignorez ce que c'est ? répéta Lily, dépitée.

Elle ne sut si cela la rassurait ou non. Ne pas savoir évitait les mauvaises nouvelles mais pas les éventuels effets néfastes du sortilège. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait rarement de cadeau à ses adversaires, surtout à ceux qui comme elle étaient nés de parents moldus. A vrai dire, le mage noir était réputé pour tuer tous ceux qu'il avait décidé de tuer, et il était déjà incroyable qu'il ait accepté de l'ensorceler plutôt que l'assassiner.

_-_L'ignorance s'avère parfois être une arme, Lily, dit sagement Dumbledore, sentant sans doute ses craintes. Demande à James ! Il ignorait qu'il avait eu un frère jumeau décédé, et ce n'est qu'en l'apprenant qu'il a remis Voldemort sur ses traces… Cela fait aujourd'hui quinze jours que ça s'est passé. T'es-tu sentie mal physiquement depuis ?

_-_Non, mais…

_-_T'es-tu sentie bizarre, comme si tu ne contrôlais plus ton corps ?

_-_Non, mais…

_-_T'es-tu sentie trop bien pour que ce soit normal ?

_-_Non, mais ça ne prouve rien, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Lily.

_-_Non, en effet, mais cela signifie que pour le moment, tu vas bien. Et si cela venait à changer, Mrs Pomfresh est là pour ça.

Mais Lily demeura soucieuse.

_-_Et si cet été, les effets se déclenchent ? demanda-t-elle. Si je me transforme en danger pour moi et les autres, ou si…

_-_J'ai quelque chose à te proposer, coupa Dumbledore.

A travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, il l'observait calmement, loin de participer à sa panique intérieure.

_-_Comme toi, j'ignore ce qui peux arriver, dit-il, et je ne laisserai jamais un de mes élèves en danger. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu passes l'été chez une famille de sorciers.

Lily hocha la tête.

_-_Les parents de mon amie Gwenog m'ont déjà accueillie cet hiver, ils pourraient peut-être me reprendre… suggéra-t-elle.

_-_Ils le pourraient peut-être, en effet, acquiesça Dumbledore. Mais si tu me permets, je ne crois pas que ce sera suffisant.

_-_Chez qui voulez-vous que j'aille, dans ce cas ?

Lily fit rapidement le tour de ses connaissances. Elle n'avait aucun sorcier dans sa famille, et ne connaissait personne qui soit médicomage, guérisseur ou infirmier. Quant aux aurors… Il y avait bien les Longdubat et les Potter, mais…

_-_Les Potter ? s'exclama-t-elle. C'est aux Potter que vous pensez ?

_-_J'entretiens avec cette famille un lien assez particulier, en effet, admit Dumbledore. S'il y a un endroit où tu serais à l'abri, c'est bien au manoir de Williams et Rosanna Potter… Mais je n'aurai jamais la vulgarité de t'imposer ce choix !

Lily soupira. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi elle se serait attendu. Des conseils, des consignes, oui, mais pas un séjour dans la maison de son ex-pire ennemi… Un pire ennemi qui depuis s'était révélé être un garçon sincère et entier, prêt à tout pour les personnes qu'il aimait, dont elle-même, qui pourtant n'avait jamais voulu lui redonner sa chance et accepter qu'il ait pu changer. Ce n'était pas pour James, qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'accepter, mais pour la honte qu'elle ressentirait à son égard en abusant de son hospitalité alors qu'elle ne la méritait pas. Sans oublier que son oncle avait été tué pendant la bataille, et que sa famille serait sûrement en plein deuil…

_-_Je ne peux pas passer l'été chez James, refusa-t-elle. C'est impossible. Pas maintenant.

_-_Je te laisse le temps de la réflexion ?

_-_Non, répondit aussitôt Lily. Je vais passer l'été chez moi.

_-_En es-tu certaine ?

_-_Oui. Ca va aller.

_-_Très bien. Dans ce cas, je veux que tu ailles les prévenir aussitôt que quelque chose ne va pas, déclara Dumbledore.

_-_D'accord.

_-_Promets-le moi.

_-_Je vous le promets, professeur.

_-_Bien. Dans ce cas, tu peux y aller. Et cesses de t'isoler, Lily. Tu as besoin de tes amis.

Lily hocha la tête et se leva. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut le phénix de Dumbledore, qui se grattait avec son bec. Puis, elle tourna la poignée de la porte, mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

_-_Professeur ?

_-_Oui ?

Lily hésita, puis osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

_-_Pourquoi ne pas avoir brisé le socle et la Sphère d'Eternité dès le début ?

Dumbledore parut content de sa question, et retrouva en une seconde toute sa gaieté naturelle.

_-_Le souhait des quatre fondateurs de cette école était de lier la survie de Poudlard à ces deux objets, répondit-il. Nous avons tout simplement respecté leur volonté. Nous leur devions bien ça, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Dans ce cas pourquoi les avoir brisés, au final ?

Dumbledore parut encore plus joyeux.

_-_Lord Voldemort pensait qu'en les cassant, Poudlard s'écroulerait, déclara-t-il. Mais le résultat est tout autre, car les morceaux sont désormais tous réunis dans une boîte que j'ai moi-même protégée…

_-_Ah. D'accord. Bon, et bien bonne journée, professeur.

_-_Bonne journée à toi aussi, Lily.

oOo

Cher Severus,

Je sais la peine que j'ai dû te faire l'autre soir. Je t'ai dit des choses qu'on ne devrait jamais dire à un ami. J'imagine qu'avec les évènements, la pression était trop forte, et que j'ai craqué. J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes. Tu me pardonneras, de toute façon. Notre amitié est trop forte pour disparaître sur ce simple malentendu. D'ailleurs, je crois que tu as déjà commencé à me pardonner. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis encore vivant, ce qui signifie que tu ne m'as pas dénoncé au Maître. Or, je sais à quel point tu aimes nuire à ceux que tu détestes. Alors je voulais te dire merci. Toujours ensemble, jusqu'à la fin des temps ou qu'on soit mort avant. Tes yeux qui me fuient te trahissent. Quand tu détestes quelqu'un, tes regards sont assassins. Là, ils sont inexistants. Ca veut tout dire.

Tu avais raison, pour Hilary. J'ai failli perdre mon meilleur ami à cause d'elle. Or, ma force, c'est toi, donc elle m'a affaibli, en quelque sorte…J'ai enfin compris ce que tu essayais de me dire. On ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un par amour et rester fort en même temps. Quand je pense à ce que j'aurais pu faire pour elle… Imagine si elle avait réussi à me faire détester le Maître ! Je suis heureux d'avoir enfin ouvert les yeux, même si en t'écoutant, je les aurais ouverts plus vite. Tombe amoureux d'une femme, et elle prendra tout de toi jusqu'à te mener à ta perte. Je suis content que cette histoire se finisse si mal pour elle, et si bien pour moi. Grâce à toi, elle a tout perdu. Je ne crois pas qu'elle reviendra m'envenimer de si tôt…

Il y a une chose que je n'arrive pas à expliquer : pourquoi le Maître ne m'a pas puni. Ciaran n'était pas mort, selon les rumeurs, et c'est Williams Potter qui l'aurait achevé. Je n'ai pas rempli ma mission, mais le Maître ne semble pas s'en soucier. Alors je ne sais pas : a-t-il fait quelque chose de si important pour lui qu'il en aurait oublié la mission, ou alors se moque-t-il totalement de ses aspirants ? Il y a des fois où je me dis qu'il est temps qu'on se fasse mangemort pour de vrai, toi et moi. Mais je n'ai que quinze ans, malheureusement. Pour moi, il va falloir attendre. J'espère que tu seras là pour m'aider à patienter.

Je te laisserai le temps qu'il te faudra pour digérer mes paroles. Et quand tu seras prêt, tu sauras où me trouver. Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais te dire que ma plume en souffre d'avance. Le mieux serait de te parler en face. Fais-moi signe quand ça sera possible.

Avec toute mon amitié,

Regulus.

Regulus soupira et déposa la lettre sous l'oreiller de Severus, là où il rangeait toujours son pyjama, qui se composait d'un simple caleçon et d'un tee-shirt qu'il avait gagné en écoutant RITM, la radio à diffusion magique. Ce tee-shirt avait dû être blanc, autrefois, mais il y avait longtemps que Severus avait cessé de prendre soin de ses affaires. Selon lui, c'était une perte de temps. Toutefois, il était évident que s'il avait été un peu plus propre, James Potter n'aurait pas pris autant de plaisir à l'humilier, et aurait surtout eu beaucoup plus de mal à le faire. Mais ça, jamais Severus ne voudrait le comprendre…

Déverser un paquet de mensonges dans une lettre destinée à son meilleur ami lui faisait mal au cœur. Ils avaient été tellement proches qu'il avait encore du mal à accepter que désormais, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Mais c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Severus avait pris les contrôles de sa vie sans même lui demander son avis. Il était temps que ça s'arrête, même s'il risquait de se sentir terriblement seul et horriblement mal, quand il jouerait l'hypocrite avec lui. Et puis, son choix était fait. Il n'avait pas une âme de mangemort. James Potter lui avait laissé l'espoir d'une vie meilleure. Plus dangereuse et plus incertaine, certes, mais beaucoup plus honnête. Et qui lui ressemblait beaucoup plus, aussi. Car au fond, il n'était si différent de son frère…

_Hmm, un Black… Un Black courageux, qui plus est… comme le précédent…_

Le Choixpeau avait vraiment hésité, presque cinq ans plus tôt. Gryffondor ? Serpentard ? Il avait choisi Gryffondor mais Regulus avait refusé. Sirius avait eu l'audace de rejoindre la maison des courageux, même si la plupart des aurors tant haïs par sa famille en sortait. Il avait osé faire ce qui lui était interdit : sympathiser avec un Potter. Et il avait eu le courage de regarder sa mère en face après cela…

_-J'imagine que tu es content de toi, Reg'…_

_-Quoi ?_

_-De m'avoir balancé à maman. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'a dit ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Elle était assise en face de moi, comme toujours, mais avec un couteau et une pomme dans les mains. Elle a transpercé la pomme, et elle a dit : « je te transpercerais de la même façon si tu n'étais pas mon sale bâtard de fils ». Tu ne dis rien, Reg' ? Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ?_

_-Elle m'a dit qu'elle me jetterais un sort si je ne parlais pas._

_-Et tu l'as crue ?_

_-Elle te jette bien des sorts, à toi…_

_-A moi, ouais… Parce que moi je suis le traître à son sang, le petit bâtard. Mais crois-tu qu'elle punirait le bon petit Regulus à sa maman ? Et même si elle le faisait, rien ne t'empêchait de te taire. Des coups, je m'en suis pris, et je n'en suis pas mort !_

_-Je t'ai entendu crier, tout à l'heure. Quand tu étais avec elle._

A ce stade de la conversation, Sirius avait fondu en larmes. Il avait treize ans, à cette époque, et avait apporté à James la preuve que ses parents étaient des adeptes de la Magie Noire en lui fournissant des potions interdites trouvées dans la cave. Leur père avait été inquiété, et avait été contraint de payer une somme colossale pour ne pas se faire arrêter. C'était le genre de choses que leur mère ne supportait pas. Alors, Alicia avait forcé son fils cadet à dénoncer son frère.

Malgré ses larmes, Sirius avait relevé sa chemise pour lui montrer. Regulus avait trouvé, à la vue des nombreuses griffures et ecchymoses du dos de son frère, qu'il avait fait le bon choix en allant à Serpentard. A onze ans, il n'avait pas très bien réalisé la gravité de la chose, et il s'était dit que c'était sans doute le prix à payer pour avoir dénoncé son père à un auror tel que Williams Potter. Sa mère avait bien entendu tout fait pour qu'il reste sur cette idée.

Mais trois années étaient passées, depuis cette conversation. Les traces dans le dos de Sirius avaient disparu, pour être ensuite remplacées par d'autres traces, elles-mêmes remplacées jusqu'à ce que Regulus se retrouve seul chez lui suite au départ de son frère, au début de l'été. Il s'était retrouvé seul avec son ignorance et sa naïveté. Et surtout, seul avec ses parents. Le grand Seigneur des Ténèbres était devenu un sujet de conversation très fréquent. Sa mère le trouvait bien, alors Regulus l'avait trouvé bien à son tour. Plus personne d'autre n'avait été là pour lui donner un avis contraire à celui d'Alicia. Plus personne d'autre n'avait été là pour lui donner un autre avis tout court, puisque son père ne parlait généralement qu'à sa femme, et semblait ne même pas savoir qu'il avait deux fils. Alors Regulus avait plongé tête baissée avec Severus : il s'était fait aspirant.

Mais là encore, le temps était intervenu et avait tout remué, comme un vent qui s'insinue dans les moindres failles d'un mur. Sa faille à lui était Hilary. Elle avait fait naître en lui un désir de bien faire qui avait engendré une remise en question de lui-même. Puis, elle s'était mise à sortir avec Sirius. Ils avaient semblé heureux, ensemble. Il était évident que tous les deux s'aimaient sincèrement et que s'ils continuaient ainsi, ils feraient un bout de chemin en couple. Alors, Regulus avait vu son esprit assailli par d'autres questions. Pourquoi Sirius, et pas lui ?

Il avait fouillé dans tous ses souvenirs pour trouver la réponse. Pourquoi ? Parce que Sirius avait su dire non. Non à l'autorité de sa mère. La suite était logique : il était envoyé à Gryffondor, il sympathisait avec James Potter, il faisait la connaissance d'Hilary avant tout le monde, et son charme familial faisait le reste. Tout était aussi simple que ça…

Sirius, qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un héros quand il était petit, lui avait prouvé une fois de plus que la voie qu'il empruntait le menait à des échecs. Et Hilary le lui avait dit, un soir où il lui avait confié une partie de ses tourments : il n'était jamais trop tard pour reculer.

Regulus jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. C'était l'heure du dîner. L'heure de passer à l'infirmerie voir James. Celui qui, plus que son frère, l'avait remis sur la bonne voie. Ses visites se faisaient toujours en cachette : si Severus le voyait au chevet de Potter, tout son plan tombait à l'eau. Plus d'espionnage, plus de soutien de la part du camp de Dumbledore. Non, il fallait qu'il soit discret, d'où ses visites pendant les repas. Sans parler du risque que James encourrait s'ils étaient vus ensemble : Severus avait inventé un sortilège qui, une fois perfectionné, risquerait de faire de gros dégâts…

oOo

_Enervatum_…

Un écho. Une claque douloureuse. Une lumière blanche à travers ses paupières closes. Un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles…

James ouvrit doucement les yeux, bien qu'il lui semblât que sa tête allait exploser. Il s'était rarement senti si mal. Outre son état de faiblesse et son crâne lourd et douloureux, quelque chose le lançait au niveau de la cheville, et il eut l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes lui était passé sur le dos. L'odeur d'un onguent –celui qui servait de temps en temps après le Quidditch, pour les blessures osseuses ? – venait lui piquer les narines et lui donner la nausée. De plus, le goût d'une potion cicatrisante amère sur sa langue l'importunait presque autant que la lumière éblouissante se répercutant contre les murs.

Aucun doute : il se trouvait à l'infirmerie.

Avec un gémissement de douleur mêlée de paresse, James reconnut le visage de Mrs Pomfresh, penchée au-dessus de lui et prête à le gifler à nouveau pour qu'il se réveille. La sensation de chaleur dans ses joues lui laissait supposer qu'elle avait dû lui donner plusieurs claques avant que de réussir à le faire ouvrir les yeux.

Que Diable pouvait-il bien faire à l'infirmerie ? Avait-il reçu un cognard trop puissant ? Ou bien le Vieux Slug lui avait-il fait goûter exprès une potion ratée afin de le punir pour toutes les fois où il avait observé Lily avec des yeux désireux ? Ou Ciaran l'avait-il…

Ciaran ! Ciaran avait kidnappé Lily mais il s'était rendu pour la sauver, et… plus rien. Que s'était-il passé ensuite ?

_-_Content de revoir le marron de vos yeux, James, dit Mrs Pomfresh sans vraiment en avoir l'air. Vous nous avez causé bien du souci !

_-_Je ne me souviens plus pourquoi, avoua James.

Sa voix était faible et manquait d'assurance. En un instant, il eut l'impression d'être revenu trois ans en arrière, avant qu'il ne mue.

_-_Pourquoi ? répéta Mrs Pomfresh.

Elle eut un petit rire qui lui fit imaginer le pire.

_-_Il se trouve que Dumbledore n'a pas pu vous faire éviter la mort autrement qu'en vous stupéfixant assez fort pour que vous soyez projeté quelques mètres plus loin. Et depuis quinze jours, j'essaie de vous ranimer par sortilèges d'énervement, à chaque fois sans résultat. Ca vous en bouche un coin, n'est-ce pas ?

James cligna bêtement des yeux, puis sourit.

_-_Vous me faites marcher ! s'exclama-t-il.

_-_Pas du tout. La jeune fille qui attend derrière la porte vous le dira. Mais avant la visite…

L'infirmière lui tendit un gobelet rempli d'un liquide verdâtre et bouillonnant, à l'allure peu appétissante.

_-_Si c'est pour me faire dormir, je vous garantis que ça ira ! assura James, le regard suppliant.

A nouveau, Mrs Pomfresh rit, mais cette fois ce fut de bon cœur.

_-_Cela fait quinze jours que vous dormez, James, alors croyez-moi quand je vous dis que ce n'est _pas_ pour vous faire dormir encore.

Elle agita le gobelet pour qu'il le prenne. Il le but d'une seule traite et s'en félicita : manquant à plusieurs reprises de tout recracher, il aurait certainement été incapable de le boire en deux coups.

_-_C'est bien, félicita l'infirmière. Je vous laisse quelques minutes de répit, pas plus, continua-t-elle en désignant la porte d'un coup de tête. Et encore, je ne le fais que parce qu'elle est venue chaque jour et qu'elle était avec vous quand ça s'est passé !

D'un coup de baguette magique, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée de l'infirmerie. James, en voyant entrer Lily, ne nota même pas qu'elle s'enfermait dans son bureau pour les laisser tranquilles.

S'il y avait un remède à ses maux, c'était bien la présence de cette jeune fille, songea-t-il. Quand il croisa son regard, il se sentit léger, comme si soudain, la douleur s'en allait dans le ciel, très loin au-dessus de lui, pour laisser sa place à de l'allégresse.

Elle était belle, comme toujours et peut-être un peu plus. Ses longs cheveux flamboyants retombaient sur sa poitrine en boucles parfaites. Elle ne faisait jamais ses cheveux, à l'ordinaire, et se contentait de les laisser raides dans son dos. Mais ce n'était pas le seul changement qui fit battre son cœur : ses yeux étaient beaucoup plus maquillés, et prolongés par un trait noir et fin qui les rendaient interminables. La robe qu'elle portait, blanche et finement brodée, restait simple mais proche du corps, et mettait bien en valeur sa taille de guêpe : James trouvait souvent du charme dans les petites rondeurs (Julie Anderson en était la preuve vivante : elle bénéficiait d'une poitrine bien rebondie et de fesses bien rondes, et était l'une de ses ex préférées), mais chez elle, tout semblait bien proportionné. Si la perfection existait, Lily devait s'en approcher…

Le petit sourire qu'elle lui adressa vint appuyer cette pensée et réjouit James autant qu'il lui fit mal au cœur : elle était la première à venir le voir, mais elle ne venait qu'en amie…

_-_Salut, murmura-t-elle en se tordant machinalement les doigts.

_-_Salut…

Un silence gêné s'ensuivit, pendant lequel aucun ne put faire autre chose qu'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, puis la refermer sans avoir rien dit. Puis, Lily soupira, et sourit à nouveau.

_-_C'est stupide, dit-elle. Ca fait quinze jours que j'attends ton réveil et je ne suis même pas capable d'aligner trois mots, maintenant que je le peux…

_-_Pour le moment, tu n'as même pas réussi à en aligner deux, fit remarquer James pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_-_Ouais… dut admettre Lily, amusée. C'est encore pire. Enfin bref… Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-elle en redevenant sérieuse.

_-_Ca dépend de ce dont tu veux parler.

James prit une profonde inspiration qui réveilla une douleur dans son dos..

_-_Si tu veux parler du plan physique, j'ai mal au crâne, au dos, à la cheville, et tout ça sans que je sache pourquoi. Mais si tu veux parler du plan moral, je suis là, dans ce lit, avec une infirmière spécialement pour moi et une superbe jeune femme en tenue de soirée à mon chevet. Mais là encore, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Lily sourit à l'allusion à elle-même mais redevint vite grave.

_-_Tu as tout oublié ? questionna-t-elle.

_-_Tout ce qu'il y a après Ciaran, oui…

_-_Alors tu as oublié le pire… soupira-t-elle.

James, qui se sentait bien depuis qu'elle était là, déglutit avec peine et alla tout de suite moins bien. Ainsi, il avait vécu quelque chose de plus grave encore que le sacrifice qu'il avait dû faire face à Ciaran…

_-_Tu es sérieuse ? s'enquit-il, bien qu'il sût parfaitement quelle était la réponse.

_-_Oui. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, après Ciaran.

James ferma les yeux de lassitude.

_-_J'imagine qu'elles n'étaient pas bonnes…

_-_Non, elles n'étaient pas bonnes.

Lily respira profondément et le regarda droit dans les yeux. James sut aussitôt que tout était pire que ce qu'il pensait : un tel regard ne pouvait avoir qu'une signification, une signification qu'il redoutait par dessus tout.

_-_Quelqu'un est mort, c'est ça ?

Lily confirma ses doutes en hochant la tête et James eut l'impression qu'il s'enfonçait dans son matelas. Le moment de bien-être était définitivement terminé.

_-_Qui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Il pria toutes les entités magiques pendant la fraction de seconde qui précéda la réponse de Lily. Puis, alors qu'il retenait son souffle, elle mit fin à ses espoirs.

_-_Un de tes oncles.

Le coup fut douloureux. Le refus immédiat. C'était impossible. Pas un Potter. Mais comment Lily aurait-elle su que plusieurs membres de sa famille s'étaient battus, sinon ?

_-_Le…lequel ? parvint-il à articuler.

Lily se mordit la lèvre et refusa de répondre, les yeux humides de larmes de compassion. James comprit alors de qui il s'agissait.

_-_C'est Andrew, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix changée par le chagrin.

Lorsqu'elle acquiesça, il poussa un gémissement de douleur et de rage qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ses blessures.

_-_Je suis désolée, compatit Lily. Sirius m'a dit qu'il était ton oncle préféré…

_-_Comment va Hilary ? interrogea durement James pour ne pas répondre.

_-_Je ne sais pas… bredouilla Lily. Pourquoi ?

Il n'eut cependant pas besoin de lui expliquer, car elle comprit d'elle-même un instant après.

_-_Il était son père ? murmura-t-elle, horrifiée.

Elle soupira.

_-_Tu sais, elle et moi n'avons jamais été amies, rappela-t-elle, alors ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle vient se confier…

_-_Sirius a dû en parler au moins une fois, non ?

Mais encore une fois, Lily afficha son air grave.

_-_Quoi encore ? paniqua James. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, à lui aussi ?

_-_Non, répondit aussitôt Lily, non, il ne lui est rien arrivé, sois tranquille. Andrew est le seul de tes proches à être… enfin à avoir été… C'est juste que Sirius et Hilary ne sont plus ensemble.

_-_Et pourquoi ?

_-_Je l'ignore. Sirius n'est pas très bavard, en ce moment, surtout avec moi. Mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il en voulait à Hilary –et qu'il lui en veut toujours, d'ailleurs– d'avoir été entrain de s'amuser pendant qu'il la croyait en danger de mort.

_-_Elle _était_ en danger de mort, assura James. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Le pauvre… C'était la première fois qu'il était vraiment amoureux. Parfois, Hilary est vraiment stupide…

Il ne sut pourquoi, mais Lily se mit soudain à observer sa main avec ce qui semblait être une pointe de tristesse. Il n'osa pas lui demander pourquoi elle en caressait la paume avec le pouce.

_-_Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit-il, les sourcils froncés. Enfin je veux dire… quelque chose d'autre que ce dont on vient de parler…

_-_Non, ça va, assura Lily en s'efforçant de sourire. Je repensais juste à… mais c'est sans importance.

_-_Comme tu veux. Mais au final, je ne sais toujours pas ce que je fabrique ici…

_-_On est tombé sur Tu-Sais-Qui.

James mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire, et quelques autres à trouver quelque chose à répondre. Mais finalement, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, car les souvenirs étaient revenus. Il y avait eu leur course en direction du château, puis le caillou. Sa chute, son échec alors qu'il avait tenté de persuader Lily de fuir, et l'arrivée de Voldemort. Ses railleries, le terrible Avada kedavra, puis encore un trou noir, qui cette fois devait correspondre aux quinze jours qu'il avait passés dans un état d'inconscience.

_-_Comment est-ce que tu t'en es sortie ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Lily fut troublée par ce soudain changement de comportement.

_-_Tout est revenu, lui expliqua James. Tout jusqu'à cet éclair de lumière verte qui visiblement m'a raté, puisque je suis encore en vie. Et à ce moment-là, on était seul avec Voldemort, ce qui veut dire que…

_-_Que je me suis retrouvée en tête-à-tête avec lui, oui, acheva Lily. Mais très peu de temps. Dumbledore est vite arrivé.

_-_Et Voldemort, il t'a fait quelque chose ?

_-_Toi qui voulais savoir comment tu étais arrivé ici, c'est simple, fit Lily. Outre la fracture ouverte et quelques problèmes dans les vertèbres, c'est le sortilège de stupéfixion que Dumbledore t'a lancé pour te propulser loin du sortilège de la mort qui t'a rendu KO.

_-_Ah, d'accord. Ca correspond avec ce qu'a dit Mrs Pomfresh.

James eut la très nette impression qu'elle cherchait à changer de sujet pour éviter de répondre, aussi n'insista-t-il pas mais il se promit de reposer la question ultérieurement car au fond, il se fichait pas mal de savoir comment il était arrivé dans ce lit du moment qu'elle allait bien.

_-_Euh… je m'étais juré de ne pas en parler, mais… commença Lily, gênée.

_-_Oui ?

_-_Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais eu un frère… un jumeau, en plus !

James soupira, las de replonger dans d'autres souvenirs.

_-_Peu de gens le savent –ou le savaient, pour être plus exact, puisque maintenant, ça risque de faire le tour de l'école…

_-_Aucun de nous n'a parlé, déclara Lily.

_-_Pour le moment. Mais c'est juste une question de temps. Peter est assez gaffeur, sur ces trucs-là. Il suffit qu'il soit dans une conversation, inattentif, et hop, ça y est, l'information est révélée.

_-_Alors je ferai attention à ce qu'il ne dise rien. Ca faisait longtemps que tu le savais ?

_-_Non. Enfin, j'ai toujours su qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose. C'est assez compliqué à expliquer, en fait, ce que je ressentais à certains moments. Mais tu vois, maintenant… j'ai l'impression que c'est ce qui me poussait à vouloir toujours être le meilleur. Au début de l'année, quand j'ai commencé à me remettre en question, je pensais que c'était dans mon caractère, que j'étais fait comme ça, un point c'est tout. Puis, avec les premiers cours de Mortensen, j'ai su qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Alors je me demande vraiment si ce n'est pas dû à ça. Tu vas peut-être trouver ça fou, mais… il y a des moments où je me dis que mon subconscient me pousse à paraître plus fort que les autres, justement pour masquer cette faiblesse que j'ai en plus… Ca serait possible, non ? Sinon, comment expliquer mon comportement ? Je ne suis pas comme ça, en vrai. Demande à Sirius !

Lily sourit gentiment.

_-_Pas besoin. Tu m'as montré qui tu étais vraiment, l'autre soir, dit-elle. Et crois-moi, je sais à présent que tu n'es plus l'arrogance incarnée.

James, malgré ses soucis, s'accorda un petit sourire.

_-_Je voulais que tu m'aines, mais je ne t'ai montré que mes défauts. Je t'ai harcelée, enfin la totale, quoi ! J'ai vraiment été nul. Ca a tout pourri entre nous deux. Enfin non, en fait, il n'y avait rien entre nous deux, pas même un soupçon d'amitié, donc ça n'a rien pourri, mais…

_-_Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas ce que nous avons été, dit Lily avec sagesse, mais ce que nous sommes maintenant. On a tous le droit à une seconde chance.

James fut heureux de l'entendre dire cela, même s'il eut l'impression d'être de retour dans le bureau de Dumbledore. C'était bon signe : Lily semblait enfin avoir compris qu'ils pouvaient être amis…

_-_Tu sais, moi non plus je ne suis pas exemplaire, dans cette histoire, poursuivit-elle. J'ai longtemps refusé de croire que tu puisses être quelqu'un de bien.

_-_Mais c'est normal. Pendant cinq ans, je me suis comporté comme un petit con.

_-_C'est bien de t'en être rendu compte, dit Lily en souriant.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, mais pendant lequel chacun se remémora leurs plus belles disputes. Il y avait la fois où James, en deuxième année, avait soulevé sa jupe d'un coup de baguette magique et avait été puni d'une gifle magistrale. La fois où il l'avait espionnée dans les toilettes, en cette même année, pendant que Mimi Geignarde s'était absentée. _Deux_ gifles magistrales. La fois où, en troisième année, il avait dégrafé son soutien-gorge pendant le cours de potions. Un sortilège de chauve-furie et trois heures de colle. La fois où il l'avait imitée avec le Vieux Slug, en quatrième année. Même sanction. La fois où il avait gribouillé ses feuilles de révisions pour les BUSEs, en cinquième année. Un passage à l'infirmerie pour retirer le tentacule qui était apparu sur son front. En cette même année, la fois où il avait suspendu Servilo par les pieds. La confiscation de son balai pendant deux semaines dès le lendemain.

_-_Alors on est officiellement ami ? questionna-t-il avec une pointe de nostalgie pour toutes ces disputes qui, maintenant qu'elles n'auraient pu lieu, lui semblaient beaucoup plus amusantes que sur le coup.

_-_On est officiellement ami, confirma Lily.

Sur ces mots, elle déposa un baiser furtif sur sa joue.

_-_Comme ça on est quitte, dit-elle.

James fronça les sourcils puis se souvint de la main qu'il avait rapidement embrassée avant que Voldemort n'arrive. Cette main qu'elle ne cessait de caresser du pouce…

Son cœur battit un temps plus vite, mais le retour de Mrs Pomfresh vint faire retomber sa joie. A en juger par les flacons qu'elle tenait dans les bras, James était encore bon pour quelques soins.

_-_Bon, je vais te laisser, murmura Lily. Je dirai aux autres que tu es réveillé. Ah, et puis au fait ! Regulus aimerait beaucoup te parler. Il était encore derrière la porte quand je suis rentrée.

James hocha la tête et la salua d'un signe de la main alors qu'elle s'en allait, à son grand regret.

Parler lui avait fait du bien. Lily lui avait permis de ne pas trop penser à ce qui s'était passé. Ce répit avait certes été de courte durée, mais le choc était passé. Andrew était mort, et il faudrait l'accepter. Accepter de ne plus rire avec lui jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre. Accepter de ne plus jamais le voir ailleurs que dans un cadre photo. Accepter de voler sur un balai qui lui rappellerait éternellement que son oncle préféré s'était éteint pour lui. Ce serait dur, mais il y parviendrait. C'était ce qu'il aurait voulu, de toute façon : qu'il vive avec ça sans se laisser abattre.

Et puis, la vie continuait. Pas pour Andrew, bien sûr, mais pour lui. Il fallait que sa souffrance lui soit utile. Il s'était promis, durant l'été, de se battre pendant la guerre. Pour Andrew, et pour les futures victimes, il tiendrait sa promesse jusqu'à ce que ce soit son tour de périr pour le rétablissement de la paix.

Il avait pensé que perdre un proche lui arracherait des larmes. Il n'en était rien. Tout ce qui était arraché était ses belles illusions. Une guerre était une guerre, la vie était la vie. La mort faisait partie des deux. Andrew était peut-être mieux là où il était désormais qu'ici-bas. Loin de Voldemort et des vies qu'il volait. Loin de la souffrance qui était celle de James. Loin de toutes les horreurs que pouvaient faire des hommes soit trop avides de pouvoir, soit ratés jusqu'à en devenir fous. Andrew ne verrait plus aucun de ses proches tomber, mais veillerait sur eux de là où il se trouvait depuis deux semaines déjà.

Et la vie continuait…

_-_Dumbledore veut vous voir dans son bureau dès que vous serez sorti, annonça Mrs Pomfresh. Tachez de ne pas l'oublier. En attendant, buvez ceci. Et ceci. Et ceci.

James avala en tout sept potions plus ou moins à son goût sans rien dire.

_-_Ah, et j'allais oublier ! Pas de Quidditch pendant un mois.

Le jeune homme recracha le contenu du huitième gobelet.

_-_Pendant un mois ? s'exclama-t-il.

_-_Oui, un mois.

_-_C'est ridicule, protesta-t-il. Je vais très bien, j'ai juste…

_-_Une fracture ouverte au niveau de la cheville, des vertèbres fraîchement réparées et un cœur très affaibli, coupa Mrs Pomfresh avec autorité. Donc pas de Quidditch pendant un mois.

_-_Mais le match du premier samedi d'avril ?

_-_On vous le racontera à votre sortie.

James soupira.

_-_Et je suis sensé sortir quand ? grommela-t-il.

_-_Quand j'aurai estimé qu'il était temps.

_-_Et comment je rattrape mes cours ?

_-_Personne n'a eu cours pour le moment. Ils reprennent lundi. C'est à cause des travaux, expliqua Mrs Pomfresh. Les couloirs n'étaient pas tous franchissables, et certaines salles étaient complètement détruites, surtout dans les cachots et au dernier étage. Les professeurs ont été aidés par des employés du Ministère, et ont tout reconstruit. D'ailleurs, pour fêter ça, une petite fête a été organisée ce soir. Votre petite-amie s'était faite très belle !

_-_Lily n'est pas ma petite-amie, marmonna James.

Il se retint d'ajouter que _malheureusement_, elle ne l'était pas, déçu qu'elle n'ait pas revêtu cette magnifique robe spécialement pour lui. Mais il se sentait stupide d'avoir osé espérer. Lily ne l'aimait pas par amour, et elle allait danser avec un autre que lui, ce soir. Peut-être finirait-elle par sortir avec l'heureux élu, tout comme elle était sortie avec McCartee…

_-_J'imagine que ce n'est pas la peine que je vous demande si je peux aller au bal ce soir ? tenta-t-il tout de même.

_-_En effet, ce n'est pas la peine. Et puis de toute façon, vous comptiez trouver une cavalière avec une attelle à votre pied ?

James s'aperçut pour la première fois que toute sa cheville était enroulée dans des bandages et maintenue en place par deux espèces de barres de fer.

_-_On dirait un truc de moldu ! grogna-t-il. En pire !

_-_Peut-être, mais en attendant votre réveil, ça s'est avéré très efficace. Ne bougez pas, je vais la retirer.

James n'eut même pas le temps de répondre. D'un coup sec, elle décolla les bandages, lui arrachant un cri de douleur rageuse et quelques poils.

_-_Voilà, le plus dur est fait, dit-elle pour le rassurer.

A ce moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Mrs Pomfresh pesta contre ces visiteurs qui arrivaient n'importe quand. Elle ouvrit néanmoins la porte d'un coup de baguette magique.

James sourit à Regulus, qui lança un regard désolé à l'infirmière. Déjà, elle le bombardait de remontrances.

_-_Les visites, c'est terminé, rugit-elle. Allez donc danser comme les autres !

_-_Je dois vraiment parler à James, insista Regulus. Je suis désolé, mais c'est urgent.

_-_S'il vous plait… intervint James. On n'en aura pas pour longtemps…

Mrs Pomfresh parut indignée.

_-_J'ai passé quinze jours à vous soigner et voilà comment vous me remerciez ? bougonna-t-elle. Et bien allez-y, moi je vais dîner. Après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'irais pas danser moi aussi ! Et ne venez pas vous plaindre quand la douleur reviendra, Potter.

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie en claquant la porte derrière elle.

_-_Et bah dis donc, pas très aimable, marmonna Regulus. Elle est tout le temps comme ça ?

_-_Non, d'habitude ça va. Alors, c'était urgent ?

Regulus rougit mais James lui sourit.

_-_Je t'écoute ! dit-il gentiment pour le mettre en confiance.

Le quatrième année alla chercher une chaise qu'il plaça près du lit de James et resta un instant immobile à le regarder. Lui aussi se tordait les doigts, mais James se douta que ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons que Lily. En revanche, il était très probable que, puisqu'il venait à l'heure du repas, il ne voulait pas être aperçu en sa compagnie. Ainsi, il avait une petite idée de ce dont Regulus voulait lui parler…

_-_Tu as fait ton choix ? demanda-t-il, les yeux fixant le plafond pour ne pas qu'il se sente trop intimidé.

La raison de son silence était peut-être tout autre, mais d'après Sirius, Regulus n'était pas très courageux. Pourtant, James trouvait qu'il fallait faire preuve de beaucoup de courage pour oser rendre visite au pire ennemi de son meilleur ami, qui était également le fils de la famille rivale à la sienne et de deux aurors qui créaient de nombreux obstacles à Voldemort, son maître. Pourquoi il faisait tout cela, James n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais il trouvait cela touchant. Si Sirius savait qui était vraiment son petit frère, il aurait sans doute un autre jugement sur lui…

_-_Je ne sais pas si j'ai choisi la bonne voie, mais mon choix est fait, en effet, assura Regulus.

James lui sourit à nouveau pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

_-_J'ai décidé que… enfin, si tes parents sont d'accord, je pourrais peut-être leur servir d'espion. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas officiellement mangemort, mais je m'engage à leur révéler tout ce que je sais.

Quelque chose au fond de James cria victoire. Sans doute le fait d'avoir su ramener sur le droit chemin le frère de son meilleur ami et frère de cœur…

_-_Je suis certain qu'ils seront ravis de t'avoir, lança-t-il en s'efforçant de masquer sa joie et de garder un visage neutre. De leur côté, ils te remercieront sûrement en faisant tout leur possible pour ta sécurité, en particulier si, pour une raison quelconque, les choses devaient mal tourner.

_-_J'espère que ça n'arrivera pas, avoua Regulus. Enfin, j'y ai réfléchi et j'ai pensé que je pourrais peut-être me cacher derrière un pseudonyme…

_-_C'est une bonne idée, approuva James. Tu as déjà trouvé lequel ?

Regulus haussa les épaules.

_-_Regulus Arcturus Black, dit-il. RAB.

_-_RAB ? répéta James. Ok. RAB. En résumé, mes parents vont recevoir d'un certain RAB des informations sur Voldemort et assureront en échange sa protection. Ca me paraît faisable, surtout que ton maître n'ira pas soupçonner un simple aspirant… Ton copain n'est pas au courant, sans doute ?

Regulus fit non de la tête.

_-_Et ça serait bien qu'il le reste, ajouta-t-il. J'ai déjà suffisamment le sentiment de le trahir.

James hocha la tête.

_-_Personnellement, je pense que tu le trahis encore plus ne lui disant rien, mais c'est mieux comme ça, je t'assure. Un : si tu lui dis ce que tu vas faire, le plan tombe à l'eau. Deux : Servilo n'est pas une grosse perte. Trois : il serait capable de te tuer sur place par je ne sais quel sortilège de magie noire. Et quatre : tu le remplaces très avantageusement par moi. Crois-moi, tu as tout à gagner en te taisant.

_-_Mais il est mon ami… dit tristement Regulus, qui néanmoins s'autorisa un petit sourire.

_-_Je ne te dirai pas que je comprends car, encore personnellement, j'ignore comment on peut être ami avec quelqu'un comme Rogue, rétorqua-t-il, mais disons que si tu tiens à lui comme moi je tiens à ton frère, alors je serai muet comme une tombe. De toute manière, je n'avais pas l'intention de lui dire quoi que ce soit, et encore moins de lui révéler le plan. Ce serait bête qu'un futur mangemort soit au courant…

_-_Oui, et bien en parlant de mon frère, ça serait bien qu'il ne soit pas au courant lui non plus, si ce n'est pas trop te demander.

James fut surpris par ce refus.

_-_Tu ne veux pas que Sirius soit au courant ? s'étonna-t-il. Je crois que ça vous rapprocherait vachement, pourtant !

Regulus fit non de la tête.

_-_Ne lui dis rien, s'il te plait, supplia-t-il.

_-_Je ne lui dirai rien, promit James, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi devrai-je garder le silence, à la fois parce que je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire des cachotteries à Sirius et parce que je pense que s'il y avait une façon de reboucher le fossé creusé entre vous deux, c'est bien celle-là.

_-_Le fossé est trop grand, dit amèrement Regulus.

_-_Tu as peur de sa réaction, c'est ça ? Tu as peur qu'il refuse de croire que son frère détesté ait pu retourner sa veste ?

Regulus baissa les yeux.

_-_C'est trop personnel. On se connaît à peine, toi et moi. Je ne sais même pas si on est ami, déclara-t-il pour ne pas répondre.

_-_Justement, murmura James. Tu veux être mon ami ? Et bien fais-moi confiance, et dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. Je t'assure que tu peux avoir confiance en moi…

Regulus soupira

_-_J'ai honte, avoua-t-il.

_-_Honte de quoi ?

_-_De mon comportement vis-à-vis de lui. J'ai toujours fait ce que notre mère me disait de faire, et… j'ai souvent été amené à le dénoncer.

_-_C'est peut-être le moment de te racheter, suggéra James.

_-_Non. Il n'y a rien qui puisse me racheter. Parce que mille bonnes actions ne suffiraient pas à effacer les coups qu'il a reçus à cause de moi. Et je sais que si tu le mettais au courant, il prendrait la nouvelle avec une parfaite indifférence. On a été très proche, à une époque. Mais j'ai tout gâché et je sais qu'il m'en veut.

James acquiesça pour montrer qu'il comprenait, mais il n'était pas sûr de partager son point de vue. On pouvait toujours arranger les choses. Si Sirius, comme il l'affirmait, lui en voulait encore, cela signifiait qu'il y avait toujours un petit quelque chose d'affection pour son petit frère au fond de son cœur.

_-_Tu sais, ma cousine Hilary a une devise : il n'est jamais trop tard pour reculer, dit James.

_-_Je le sais. Mais quand je croise Sirius dans un couloir, il détourne les yeux et passe devant moi avec une indifférence qui me fait mal au cœur, comme s'il n'avait pas de frère. Et il a raison de faire ça.

_-_Tu ne devrais pas dire ça.

_-_Si. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

James fit non de la tête.

_-_Parce que Sirius est un garçon génial, et tu es bien placé pour le savoir. Moi, je ne mérite pas un frère comme lui.

_-_Que tu le mérites ou non, il _est_ ton frère, fit remarquer James.

_-_Non. Sirius, en disant non à l'autorité de notre mère, s'est retiré de la famille Black. Moi, je n'ai pas su en faire de même, et il le sait. Je préfère qu'il ne me regarde pas du tout plutôt qu'il me regarde avec déception comme il le faisait avant. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Il n'a plus besoin de moi, car il a trouvé en toi le frère parfait qui m'a remplacé, moi, le petit Regulus à sa maman, comme il le dit si bien.

_-_Je suis désolé, dit sincèrement James.

_-_Ne le sois pas. S'il t'a choisi, c'est que tu le mérites. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ne lui dis rien, s'il te plait…

_-_Promis.

Regulus lui sourit pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, sourire auquel James répondit avec un pincement au cœur, coupable de son malheur.

Ainsi, tel était le vrai Regulus. Un Serpentard déçu de l'être, qui regrettait amèrement ses erreurs du passé et qui avait beaucoup d'estime pour son frère… Sirius aurait été ravi de le savoir, et sans doute fier. Mais il avait promis...

_-_Allez, va t'amuser avec les autres, lui intima James.

Regulus acquiesça et lui serra brièvement la main avant de s'éloigner vers la porte.

_-_Au fait ! rappela James.

_-_Oui ?

James eut une mimique qui devait être un mélange entre un sourire et un air gêné.

_-_Euh… Tu sais qui est le cavalier de Lily Evans, ce soir ?

Regulus sourit encore.

_-_Après l'annonce du bal, elle répondait à tous ceux qui lui proposaient de les accompagner qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un en vue, mais il se trouve que personne ne sait qui c'est. Et pourtant, les nouvelles vont vite, à Poudlard ! Peut-être que celui avec qui elle comptait danser n'a pas la permission d'y aller…

Il avait dit cela avec une pointe de malice que James ne put expliquer.

_-_Normalement, tout le monde est autorisé à aller au bal, non ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

_-_Les médicaments qu'on te donne ralentissent le cerveau, ou quoi ? se moqua Regulus. Qui, ici, n'ira pas au bal, à ton avis ?

James réfléchit un instant.

_-_Et bien à part moi, je ne v… _Moi _?

Regulus haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

_-_Il y a une rumeur qui circule et qui dit qu'ensemble, vous avez défié le Maître. Alors si elle a accepté de faire face à la mort avec toi, danser ne doit plus être un problème…

Regulus poussa alors la porte et laissa James seul face à ses pensées –des pensées qui, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, étaient remplies d'espoir et bercées par une ovation qui venait sûrement de son imagination.

oOo

Dumbledore mit fin aux discussions de tapant son verre à l'aide de sa petite cuillère. Aussitôt, tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui. Debout, il avait toujours cet air majestueux qui le caractérisait depuis tant d'années. Sirius avait toujours beaucoup respecté cet homme, tant pour son niveau spectaculaire en matière de magie que pour ses idéaux, même s'il trouvait souvent ses discours un peu fous. Mais d'un certain côté, c'était peut-être ce qui faisait tout son génie, non ?

_-_Avant de faire disparaître toutes ces tables pour les danses, j'aimerais vous parler de trois choses, commença Dumbledore. La première parce qu'elle me tient à cœur, la seconde parce que le Ministère de la Magie m'a prié de le faire, et la troisième parce qu'il est évident que vous ne resterez pas jusqu'à la fin de l'année sans professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal et de botanique. Tout d'abord, je tenais à remercier sept élèves, dont…

Il fut coupé par les portes de la Grande Salle, qui s'ouvrirent sur une Lily Evans radieuse. Sirius la vit chercher ses amies des yeux, elle-même observée par ce qui semblait être la totalité des personnes de la pièce. James, s'il avait vu tous les regards masculins posés sur elle, aurait été vert de rage.

_-_Je tenais donc à remercier sept élèves, reprit Dumbledore, dont un qui n'a malheureusement pas pu nous rejoindre ce soir pour des raisons de santé. Je lève mon verre à Nikita Kusmitchof…

Les élèves en firent tous de même, hormis la bande des Carrow ; Sirius s'aperçut que comme lui, Peter et Remus mouraient d'envie de leur coller un point dans la figure.

_-_…à Miss Gwenog Jones…

Gwenog, à côté de lui, gloussa légèrement, les joues rouges.

_-_…à Mr Pettigrow…

Peter semblait quant à lui mort de peur à l'idée qu'il puisse être le temps de quelques secondes l'objet de l'attention générale. Les quelques ricanements qui provinrent de la table des Serpentard énervèrent particulièrement Sirius, qui vit son ami pâlir.

_-_…à Mr Remus Lupin…

Sirius savait plus qu'il ne vit que Remus n'aimait pas non plus cette situation en raison de sa récente métamorphose, mais ne s'attarda pas là-dessus : si, comme il le pensait, Dumbledore gardait James et Lily pour la fin, ce serait son tour d'être remercié d'ici quelques centièmes de seconde…

_-_…et à Mr Sirius Black.

La sensation fut étrange. Les battements de secondes furent plus rapides. Certaines filles le sifflèrent, d'autres l'applaudirent, toutes avec ce regard adorateur. Il ne put cependant pas empêcher ses yeux de dériver vers Hilary, qui le regardait, le verre levé mais sans sourire, sans fierté pour lui. Aubrey Bertram, à côté d'elle, caressait ses cheveux sans qu'elle ne s'en préoccupe.

Elle s'était fait des ennemies, quand la nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'école. Hilary Potter, la briseuse d'un cœur bien trop apprécié. Il n'était pas rare qu'en passant dans les couloirs, elle se fasse huer ou insulter. Sirius n'avait pas voulu ça, mais n'avait rien fait non plus que ça s'arrête. Elle lui avait fait trop de mal pour qu'il prenne encore sa défense.

Au fond, il ignorait si ses sentiments pour lui avaient été sincères. C'était l'impression qu'il avait eue, en tout cas. Ses mots doux et ses petits gestes affectifs lui avaient fait se sentir bien avec elle. Alors ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il avait voulu qu'ils se séparent, mais pour son indifférence. Elle se fichait de savoir les risques qu'il avait pris pour elle. Le matin où tout avait basculé entre eux deux, elle aurait pu dire pardon. Un simple pardon qui aurait montré que leur relation comptait pour elle, et qui aurait tout effacé. Mais ce mot n'avait pas franchi ses lèvres. Sirius n'était même pas sûr qu'elle y eût songé. Comme si tous ses efforts ne la touchaient pas, comme si elle s'en fichait…

Il avait pensé aller loin avec elle, pourtant. Normalement, à tout juste dix-sept ans, on ne battit pas de vrais projets d'avenir avec une partenaire. On se contente de vivre au jour le jour son histoire d'amour en attendant de voir si elle valait le coup. Et bien souvent, cette méthode évitait les grosses déceptions comme la sienne.

La voix de Dumbledore vint le tirer de ses pensées comme un crochet qui le ramènerait à la réalité. Hilary avait détourné les yeux, comme beaucoup de monde. Seuls Evans et Remus le fixaient toujours, comme s'ils savaient ce à quoi il songeait.

_-_Mais si ces cinq élèves ont fait preuve d'un courage exceptionnel pour leur école, continua Dumbledore, aucun d'eux n'a failli y laisser sa vie autant que leurs amis Lily Evans et James Potter, malheureusement dans un état encore trop faible pour assister à ce bal. J'aimerais, s'il vous plaît, une salve d'applaudissements pour deux élèves à qui vous devez tous respect et remerciements.

Parce qu'ils s'agissaient de deux personnes très appréciées par les élèves de Poudlard ou tout simplement parce que les autres estimaient qu'ils le méritaient, la Grande Salle fut soudain si bruyante que James, si Mrs Pomfresh avait réussi à le réveiller, devait l'entendre de l'infirmerie.

Sirius nota également que le Vieux Slug s'était levé pour mieux applaudir.

_-_Je ne sais pas s'il se rend compte qu'il applaudit aussi James, rétorqua-t-il à l'adresse de Remus, qui sourit.

_-_Si tu veux mon avis, oui, il le sait, sinon il aurait déjà sauté sur la table en hurlant comme un fou !

Sirius s'autorisa un éclat de rire, qui fut accompagné par ceux de tous ses amis. Ce devait être la première fois qu'il riait depuis sa rupture…

_-_Bien, dit Dumbledore en ramenant une nouvelle fois le silence. Maintenant, je suis chargé de vous annoncer qu'à partir de l'année prochaine, les examens du Ministère –j'entends par là les BUSEs et les ASPICs– seront uniquement composés d'épreuves pratiques réparties tout au long de l'année et qui demanderont une connaissance parfaite de tous les points du programme. Ces épreuves permettront également de tester votre sang froid et vos aptitudes à vous tirer de situations critiques. Cette modification des examens est, comme vous vous en doutez, due à la guerre qui se fait de plus en plus grande dans notre pays. Et pour terminer, je dirai que pour réussir ces examens, vous aurez besoin de bons professeurs. Mrs Mortensen et Mr Ciaran, ne faisant plus partie du corps enseignant, ont été remplacés par deux aurors du Ministère de la Magie, Mr Eliot et Mr Little, qui seront vos professeurs jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Sur ce, que la fête commence !

Les tables disparurent toutes seules, surprenant de nombreux élèves, et furent remplacées par un bar au fond de la salle. Très vite, chacun se mit à la recherche de son cavalier ou se serra contre lui s'il était déjà à ses côtés.

Sirius, lui, se tourna vers la sortie, prêt à s'en aller. Il n'avait aucune envie de danser avec de stupides filles qui se croiraient capables de remplacer Hilary. Mais quelqu'un le retint par le bras : c'était Evans.

_-_Tu as quelqu'un pour la soirée ? demanda-t-elle.

_-_Non, mais c'est mieux comme ça.

_-_Dansons ensemble, proposa-t-elle. Moi non plus, je n'ai personne.

_-_Et tu veux que je te serve de bouche-trou, c'est ça ? rétorqua Sirius. Désolé, mais je rentre.

Il reporta son attention sur la sortie, mais Hilary et Bertram qui discutaient à quelques mètres des portes l'empêchèrent d'aller jusqu'au bout de son envie.

_-_Elle, elle ne se prive pas, fit remarquer Evans qui avait suivi son regard. Alors à ta place, j'en ferais de même.

_-_Tu es si désespérée que ça, pour t'accrocher à moi ? grogna Sirius. Je croyais que tu avais quelqu'un ?

_-_Ce quelqu'un était James, mais il se trouve que, même s'il s'est réveillé tout à l'heure, il est dans l'incapacité de danser.

_-_Il est réveillé ? s'exclama Sirius avec joie.

Il ne trouva pas de mot pour exprimer son bonheur.

_-_Tu es allé le voir ?

_-_Oui. Il avait l'air d'aller bien. Et puis on s'est très bien entendu, lui et moi. C'est bon signe, non ?

Elle sourit.

_-_Allez, tu danses ?

Sirius soupira puis accepta. Après tout, il n'avait pas envie de passer sa soirée seul, et James avait sûrement plus besoin de soins que de la compagnie d'un ami au moral bas.

_-_J'ai un peu de l'impression de trahir mon propre meilleur ami, confia-t-il à Lily quand elle passa ses bras autour de son coup pour se serrer contre lui et entamer la première danse.

_-_Tu ne le trahis pas, au contraire ! assura-t-elle. Je crois plutôt que tu lui rends un service. Il préfère me savoir dans tes bras plutôt que dans ceux de garçons comme McCartee, par exemple !

Sirius dut admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

_-_Et puis de toute façon, je pense que je serais rentrée moi aussi, avoua Lily. Je n'ai pas envie de passer de bras en bras, ce soir.

_-_Avant, ça ne te gênait pas, fit remarquer Sirius.

_-_Avant, je le faisais pour que James s'enrage, rectifia Lily. Nuance.

_-_Et plus maintenant ?

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de la regarder avec malice. Tout le monde avait compris que désormais, Lily n'avait plus du tout le même regard envers James. Quand on parlait de lui, elle ne cherchait plus à le rabaisser. Quand elle entendait son nom, elle se retournait et écoutait. Et depuis qu'il avait accepté de se rendre pour elle, elle était très songeuse. Ces petits détails n'avaient trompé personne.

_-_Non, plus maintenant, en effet, répondit Lily sans baisser les yeux. Nous avons décidé que nous étions amis.

_-_Ce n'est pas une excuse. Avant aussi, vous disiez que vous étiez amis, mais ça ne t'empêchait pas de rouer des pelles à McCartee juste sous son nez.

_-_Avant, c'était avant, dit sèchement Lily. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, depuis, je te rappelle.

_-_Ouais, il a été prêt à mourir pour toi, par exemple…

Elle ne répondit pas.

_-_Tu veux que je te dise, Evans ? Je crois que tu as les boules.

_-_Les boules de quoi ?

_-_Les boules de l'avoir traité comme tu l'as traité, rétorqua Sirius. C'est à dire comme une bouse. Parce que maintenant que tu sais ce qu'il vaut vraiment, et tu te rends compte que celle qui a été la plus stupide, dans cette histoire, c'est toi.

_-_Bingo. Quoi d'autre, monsieur le petit génie ?

_-_Quoi d'autre ? Et bien je crois aussi que maintenant que tu sais qu'il n'est pas aussi arrogant et sans qualité que ce que tu pensais, tu le trouves à ton goût.

_-_Ca c'est faux, par contre.

Sirius sourit, de ce petit sourire qui mettait mal à l'aise quiconque était destiné à le recevoir.

_-_Jure-le sur Merlin, lança-t-il. Et seulement à ce moment-là, je te croirai.

Le regard noir de Lily l'amusa. Bon sang, ce qu'il aimait maîtriser ce genre de situation ! C'était à la fois très flatteur et très utile : si Evans ne disait rien, elle se trahissait. Si elle mentait, Merlin pourrait la punir de là où il était –en espérant que ce ne soit pas au fond d'un trou. Elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix…

_-_On va faire un truc, Black, proposa-t-elle. Jure-moi sur Morgane que toi et James, vous n'êtes pas des animagi et moi je te jure sur Merlin que James ne me plaît pas.

Sirius ravala son sourire.

_-_Qui est pris qui croyait prendre, c'est ça ? marmonna-t-il.

_-_C'est ça.

Ce fut au tour de Lily de sourire malicieusement.

_-_Chacun son jardin secret, Evans. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te parler de ça.

_-_Je suis ravie de te l'entendre dire, Black. Ne compte sur moi non plus.

_-_Ta fierté en prendrait un coup, pas vrai ? railla Sirius. « Lily Evans succombe au charme fou du célèbre James Potter, son ennemi de toujours… » Affiché en grand dans toutes les salles communes. T'imagines un peu l'effet que ça ferait ? Tu aurais tout le fan club de James sur le dos.

_-_Ca tombe bien, je pourrais monter une association avec Hilary, rétorqua Lily avec colère.

Sirius la tua du regard.

_-_Ce n'est pas drôle, dit-il sèchement.

_-_Ah parce que tu crois que toi, c'était drôle ? s'écria Lily.

Sa réplique fut suivie par un silence glacial entre eux deux.

_-_Je me demande comment James fait pour t'aimer tant, grommela Sirius.

_-_Je te renvoie le compliment, lança Lily. Sauf que moi, j'accepte de le partager, contrairement à toi.

_-_Ca n'a rien à voir.

_-_Ca a tout à voir, au contraire, assura la jeune fille. Tu n'as jamais pu me supporter parce que tu as toujours refusé que James puisse aimer aussi fort quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Sirius fit mine de trouver cela stupide, mais elle avait réussi à semer le doute en lui. Elle pensait la même chose que Remus. Or, Remus voyait souvent juste, dans les sentiments des gens. Instinct de loup-garou ou pas, c'était lui qui avait suggéré pour la première fois qu'Evans puisse être entrain de tomber amoureuse de James. Plus que jamais, Sirius espérait qu'il se trompait. Evans était trop insupportable pour ça.

_-_Si je n'ai jamais pu te sentir, c'est parce que tu jouais avec ses sentiments, rétorqua-t-il.

_-_Ca fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté.

_-_Ah ouais, longtemps ? Bah on n'a pas la même perception du temps, alors, Evans ! Parce qu'il y a quelques semaines encore, tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de lui parce qu'il n'était soit-disant pas assez naturel !

Il y avait un moment qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés de danser et qu'ils gênaient les autres, immobiles en plein milieu de la salle.

_-_Mais depuis, j'ai arrêté ça ! insista Lily. Et pourtant, je crois que tu es encore pire avec moi qu'avant ! Il y a un souci, tu ne trouves pas ?

_-_Le souci, c'est que James est amoureux d'une harpie !

_-_Non ! Ton _vrai_ souci, c'est que James est amoureux tout court ! Avant, ce n'était pas un problème, puisque je ne pouvais pas le supporter, mais maintenant qu'on s'entend bien, là, c'est tout de suite plus grave ! Mais tu veux que je te dise ? James, il ne t'appartient pas, et il va falloir que tu t'y fasses !

Sirius lui jeta un regard noir et prit sa décision. Hilary n'était plus à la porte. C'était le moment.

_-_Je te souhaite le bonsoir, Evans, dit-il froidement. Quand tu sortiras avec lui, tu verras que moi aussi, je sais partager, et même avec une petite sang-de-bourbe comme toi.

Les yeux d'Evans s'agrandirent d'indignation puis de déception. A ce moment, Sirius sut qu'il était allé trop loin.

_-_Excuse-moi, dit-il aussitôt, désolé et furieux contre lui-même. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je ne le pensais pas !

_-_Finalement, tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres, cracha Lily. Un vrai Black !

_-_Je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

_-_Va te faire voir.

Il n'eut pas le courage de la retenir et au final ce fut elle qui s'en alla par les portes, en colère, certes, mais pas autant que lui. Il avait encore tout gâché…

oOo

Lily retira d'un coup sec ses boucles d'oreilles et rejeta ses longs cheveux bouclés dans son dos. En un coup de brosse, les ondulations que Gwenog avait passé tant de temps à faire disparurent. Le sublime collier que ses amies lui avaient offert pour Noël retrouva sa place dans sa boîte à bijoux. Le parfum qu'elle avait mis pour l'occasion lui parut malodorant quand elle retira la foulard blanc qu'elle avait noué autour de son cou. Quant à son maquillage… Hestia avait insisté pour faire d'elle la plus belle de la soirée, et résultat, elle avait sorti sa trousse de maquillage pour ne la ranger que vingt minutes plus tard. Et la robe… Alice avait transformé une de ses vieilles tenues en une magnifique robe blanc-cassé. Quelques coups de baguette magique et les détails étaient apparus : quelques perles, quelques broderies, quelques plis savamment placés. Les bottines étaient les siennes. Achetées à « De Fil en Aiguille », avec quelques centimètres de talons, mais surtout un beau cuir noir qui collait bien les mollets.

Tout ça pour rien. Pour danser avec le stupide meilleur ami de James, qui n'avait rien compris. Quand elle l'avait invité à danser, c'était dans le but de signer une trêve. Faire la paix, en quelque sorte. Puisque désormais, ils étaient tous les deux des amis de James, elle avait pensé que ce serait mieux pour lui de ne pas avoir à supporter les disputes de la part de deux personnes qu'il aimait. Mais Black avait joué l'égoïste. Monsieur refusait que James soit ami avec celle dont il était amoureux, car Monsieur craignait que James passe moins de temps avec lui et qu'elle le remplace. C'était stupide : dans le cœur de James, il y avait d'un côté Sirius et ses autres amis, et de l'autre elle. Même leur récente amitié n'effacerait pas les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. A ses yeux, elle resterait Lily Evans, future Mrs Potter… Black n'avait rien à craindre : jamais James et elle ne deviendraient des meilleurs amis, pour la simple raison que James ne voulait pas être _juste_ ami avec elle. Lily était prête à parier qu'un jour ou l'autre, le James amoureux referait surface, peut-être un jour où ils seraient seuls dans la salle commune, ou au clair de lune dans le parc. Cela ne lui déplaisait plus. Il prendrait sa main par inadvertance, et gêné d'avoir confondu ses doigts avec la fleur qu'il avait désiré lui offrir, lui il se tournerait vers elle et la regarderait longuement, de ce regard amoureux qu'il lui avait adressé deux semaines plus tôt, juste avant de déposer ce baiser furtif qui avait tout chamboulé. Puis, il l'embrasserait sur les lèvres. Doucement, tout d'abord, par peur de sa réaction, puis langoureusement, et elle y répondrait.

Lily sursauta en réalisant la scène qu'elle était entrain d'imaginer. Elle, sous les étoiles, embrassant James ? C'était tout bonnement ridicule. Jamais cela ne se produirait. James et elle étaient des amis, et elle n'avait aucune intention que ça aille plus loin. Maudite soit son imagination qui lui faisait imaginer des choses insensées en divaguant. Elle avait été très touchée par le comportement de James, l'autre soir, oui, mais pas au point de sortir avec lui. Et si elle s'était faite belle pour aller danser avec lui au bal, c'était simplement parce que les filles avaient insisté. Jamais il ne lui était venu à l'esprit qu'elle pourrait encore plus lui plaire, avec ses boucles et son beau maquillage, vêtue d'une robe élégamment courte. Et si elle était allée le voir presque tous les jours à l'infirmerie, c'était par amitié et compassion pour celui qui avait failli mourir pour l'école. Et pour elle…

De lassitude, elle s'assit sur son lit, tête baissée, le regard sur ses mains jointes. C'était toujours pareil. A chaque fois qu'elle tenait ce genre de raisonnement, c'était la même chose : un des plus beaux garçons du collège l'avait aimée au point de mourir pour elle, et elle n'avait rien vu venir. On l'avait prévenue, pourtant.

_Quand tu réaliseras qu'il était sincère depuis le début, tu regretteras_, avait dit Gwenog.

_Tu sais, avec Franck, c'était pareil : au début, il me sortait par les trous de nez_, avait assuré Alice.

_Le plus beau gars du collège est dingue de toi et tu n'en profites même pas_, s'était désolée Hestia.

Elle ne les avait pas écoutées, trop persuadée d'avoir raison au sujet de « Potter l'arrogant ». Mais maintenant, elle savait qui avait eu raison et qui avait eu tort, et elle en était triste car James était en fait quelqu'un de bien, avec de nombreuses qualités qu'on ne retrouvait pas chez tout le monde. La sincérité, le sens du sacrifice, la loyauté… des qualités nobles. Des qualités qu'elle appréciait beaucoup chez un homme.

_-Et toi, Lilou, l'homme idéal pour toi c'est quoi ?_

_-Pour moi ? Un homme gentil, doux et attentionné, pas trop moche, et qui a à la fois le sens des responsabilités et du sacrifice. Un homme sincère, surtout, et qui m'aime pour ce que je suis et me protège tous les soirs de ses grands bras…_

_-Rien que ça ! Un homme parfait, en quelque sorte !_

_-Exactement._

_-Le portrait craché de James Potter._

_-Tu m'aurais dit la même chose même si je vous avais dit « un petit moche avec des boutons », Gwen._

_-Ah non ! James n'est ni petit, ni boutonneux, et encore moins moche ! Pas vrai, les filles ?_

Hestia et Alice avaient acquiescé, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Lily se souvenait qu'à ce moment, elle avait pensé être la seule à se soucier de la mentalité des garçons autant que de leur physique. Elle avait d'ailleurs avoué que, « physionomiquement parlant », « Potter l'arrogant » était à son goût, mais que mentalement, il y avait encore d'énormes et innombrables progrès à faire. C'était au tout début de l'année. Alice, heureuse de retrouver Franck, son prince charmant, s'était mis en tête de trouver des petits copains à chacune de ses amies. La tâche avait été si compliquée qu'elle avait dû abandonner très rapidement.

Mais Lily n'avait pas oublié cette conversation. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait vraiment réfléchi à ce que James avait et n'avait pas pour lui plaire. Depuis, presque une année scolaire était passée, et beaucoup de choses avaient changé. James correspondait à l'homme qu'elle avait décrit ce jour-là, mais cela signifiait-il quelque chose ? Son cœur ne battait pas la chamade quand elle le voyait, et même si elle aurait aimé passer du temps avec lui, son absence était supportable. N'accordait-elle pas trop d'importance au fait qu'il avait voulu lui sauver la vie en sacrifiant la sienne ? Ne confondait-elle pas amour et reconnaissance ?

Tout était flou et remis en question, et ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. Elle détestait ne pas savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Etre là, incapable de déterminer ce qu'elle ressentait. Heureusement que l'été arrivait. Bien sûr, il restait encore trois mois de cours, pendant lesquels elle devrait se montrer à la hauteur de ce que James attendait d'elle tout en masquant ses doutes, mais trois mois, ce n'était pas grand chose. Les dix-sept autres trimestres qu'elle avait passés à Poudlard étaient allés vite. Bientôt, elle serait de retour chez elle et elle pourrait faire le point. Pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, elle en ressentait vraiment le besoin.

_-_Lilou ?

Gwenog avait poussé silencieusement la porte et l'observait tristement.

_-_C'est la première fois que tu quittes un bal avant la fin et de ton plein gré, fit-elle remarquer.

Lily leva les yeux vers elle et lui fit de la place sur son lit.

_-_Je sais, répondit-elle seulement. Mais de toute façon, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de danser, ce soir.

_-_Parce que James n'était pas là ? demanda gentiment Gwenog en s'asseyant.

_-_Parce que j'ai l'impression que plus rien n'est comme avant.

Gwenog lui sourit mais son sourire fut triste.

_-_Plus rien n'est comme avant, certifia-t-elle. Mais tu n'y peux rien.

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que tout est différent ?

_-_Parce que c'est la guerre, et qu'on a atteint un âge où on ne se contente plus de la regarder. Maintenant, on la vit, parce que nous sommes entrain de devenir des adultes.

_-_Si être adulte, c'est affronter Tu-Sais-Qui et voir ses certitudes s'effondrer, alors je ne veux pas être adulte, bougonna Lily.

Gwenog lui prit affectueusement la main.

_-_Ce n'est pas parce que tu es adulte, que tes certitudes s'effondrent, Lilou, murmura-t-elle, mais parce que tu es entrain de tomber amoureuse de celui que tu t'étais interdit d'aimer…

_-_Vous vous êtes tous passé le mot, ou quoi ? grogna Lily.

_-_Lilou, s'il te plaît…

_-_S'il te plaît quoi ? J'ai l'impression que tout le monde ici sait mieux que moi ce que je ressens ! Mais qui était avec moi face à Tu-Sais-Qui, hein ? Pas toi, pas Alice, pas Hestia, pas Black ! Alors ne venez pas me dire que vous savez ce que je ressens, car c'est faux !

_-_Personne ne prétend savoir mieux que toi ce que tu ressens, Lilou, assura Gwenog d'une voix lasse. C'est juste qu'il faut que tu t'admettes que tu ne regardes plus James comme avant !

_-_Je sais, que je ne le regarde plus comme avant, marmonna Lily, mais vous faites une fixette là-dessus ! Je peux être amie avec lui, non ?

_-_Oui, bien sûr, admit Gwenog, mais je me souviens de ce que tu nous avais dit au début de l'année. Et personnellement, je ne crois pas que tu puisses être seulement amie avec un garçon que tu trouves à ton goût et qui est amoureux de toi depuis des années.

Lily soupira.

_-_Tu es venue spécialement pour me dire ça, Gwen ? Parce que dans ce cas, tu peux repartir. Je m'estime assez grande pour savoir si oui ou non, je suis amoureuse.

Elle ne jugea pas utile de préciser que c'était exactement le contraire de ce qu'elle avait pensé plus tôt.

_-_Je suis venue pour savoir ce que Sirius t'a dit pour te mettre en colère comme ça, répondit Gwenog d'une voix pleine de reproches.

_-_Et bien il m'a quelque peu insultée. Voilà, tu peux repartir. Allez, laisse-moi !

Gwenog se leva mais à contrecœur.

_-_Tu tu t'isoles, Lily. Ce n'est pas bon de rester seul quand on se sent mal, dit-elle. Si tu veux parler, tu sais où me trouver.

La porte se referma sur la seule personne à qui Lily aurait pu se confier, mais elle ne regretta pas d'avoir gardé le silence : elle parlerait quand elle saurait elle-même ce qu'il y avait à dire…

Mais d'ici là, la vie continuait.

oOoOoOo

Voilà pour l'avant dernier chapitre de cette 6è année. Finalement on y arrive, même si j'ai ramé pas mal ces derniers temps. Ca me fait bizarre de ne rien avoir à écrire, mais ça fait du bien de pouvoir me poser un peu et laisser vagabonder mes pensées sur ce qui pourra peut-être se passer dans la 7è année, sans me demander quand je trouverai un moment pour poster. Les idées viennent et s'entremêlent. Mon boulot pour le moment s'arrête-là. Plus tard, je les mettrai en liaison et je planifierai tout ça. Puis je me remettrai devant mon ordi, mais pas maintenant. Je profite un peu de cette pause!

Le prochain chapitre sera intitulé **Passé Commun**. Je pense pouvoir le poster lundi, même si lundi, pour moi c'est la reprise. La rentrée. Grrrr quand je pense au boulot qui va recommencer... Entrée en seconde pour moi, mais retrouvailles avec tout le petit monde qui j'avais quitté. Bon courage à tous ceux qui filent en internat et qui eux auront en plus une pré-rentrée venant raccourcir leurs vacances.

oOo

Ce ne fut pas le cas des supporters des Gryffondor, qui déferlèrent sur le stade pour féliciter leur équipe. La fête dura jusqu'à presque trois heures du matin –heure à laquelle McGonagall vint mettre tout le monde au lit, prétextant que les examens approchaient et qu'ils devraient être frais pour leurs révisions et leurs épreuves. James trouva cela exagéré, en sachant que le mois de mai ne se terminerait que quelques jours plus tard. Néanmoins, tout le monde monta dans son dortoir, mais James et Sirius avaient pris le soin de se créer une petite réserve de Bierraubeurre et de Whisky Pur Feu. Dans leur dortoir à eux, la fête continua avec Franck et Nikita jusqu'au petit matin. Il s'avéra que Peter tenait très mal à l'alcool, et il s'endormit très vite. Il se mit à murmurer des choses étranges dans son sommeil, sur Dumbledore, les mangemorts et la forêt interdite. Mais il y avait longtemps que James avait cessé de chercher la signification des rêves de Peter, car la plupart du temps, il se torturait l'esprit pendant des heures pour finalement apprendre que son ami rêvait de choses plus stupides les unes que les autres.

oOo

Voilà. En attendant le prochain et dernier chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Profitez bien de vos derniers jours de vacances, ou de vos dernières semaines, pour les petits chanceux qui entrent en univeristé et bénéficient d'un peu plus de repos...


	24. Passé commun

**Chapitre 24: Passé commun.**

James eut du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait quand il fut autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie, quelques jours après son réveil. Tout, à commencer par l'état des couloirs, semblait avoir changé. Remus n'avait pas eu tort en affirmant que vingt jours dans une infirmerie, c'était long. Les professeurs avaient fait du bon travail. On lui avait parlé des éboulis qui empêchaient le passage par endroits, et du véritable carnage dans les cachots (il avait assisté à une partie de la destruction des sous-sols et était époustouflé), mais pourtant, rien ne laissait deviner ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard. Les murs étaient redevenus droits et solides, les tableaux étaient souriants, le lac était calme, agité par uniquement quelques petites vaguelettes. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre avant même qu'il n'ait vu le désordre.

Mais outre les réparations brillamment effectuées par le personnel, James s'amusa à noter tous les petits changements qu'il apercevait : il y avait Servilo, qui semblait avoir perdu sa langue mais qui continuait de le tuer du regard : l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, qui n'osait plus prendre ses repas aux heures habituelles, trop honteuse d'avoir perdu le match et de s'être faite humiliée ainsi même sans le meilleur poursuiveur de Poudlard : deux cent quatre-vingt-dix à trente –les Gryffondor avaient voulu rendre un hommage à James, et les applaudissements de chaque but lui avaient été dédiés ; Dave Goujon qui sortait avec deux filles à la fois sans savoir que les deux filles en question étaient au courant de la supercherie et préparaient ensemble une vengeance ; Alice et Franck qui élaboraient déjà les préparatifs de leur futur mariage, plus ou moins sérieusement puisqu'ils passaient des soirées à rire ensemble en s'imaginant des situations toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

Mais il y avait aussi d'autres changements, moins drôles. L'absence de Gerry Bones, dont il avait appris la mort récemment. Il avait trouvé abominable l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu se servir d'elle ainsi, elle qui était déjà morte et qui ne méritait plus qu'une chose : reposer en paix. Il s'en voulait énormément de n'avoir rien remarqué : sa pâleur, le froid de sa peau, son comportement étrange étaient tant de détails qui ne lui avaient pas échappé, mais dont il n'avait pas su tirer la conclusion pourtant assez évidente. Il y avait aussi le chagrin de Sirius, qui s'en allait petit à petit mais encore trop lentement. Dès qu'Hilary se promenait dans le même couloir qu'eux, il se renfermait sur lui-même et ne parlait plus pendant de très longs moments, parfois pendant presque une heure durant. James avait essayé de lui parler, mais sans doute la blessure n'était-elle pas encore assez cicatrisée, puisque Sirius refusait tout bonnement de lui répondre. Néanmoins, il ne lui en voulait pas, et ne lui en voudrait jamais : il savait mieux que quiconque ce qu'était un chagrin d'amour, même si dans son cas, ç'avait été un peu différent. C'était à Hilary, qu'il ne pardonnerait pas vite. Depuis des mois, elle n'avait fait que des horreurs autour d'elle. Sa haine pour Lily l'avait amenée à la blesser assez gravement, même s'il était possible qu'elle ait été d'abord ensorcelée. Elle avait sympathisé avec des gens comme les Carrow, Avery ou Bertram (avec qui elle était d'ailleurs trop proche à son goût). Et voilà qu'elle brisait le cœur de Sirius sans aucun scrupule. Où était donc passée la vraie Hilary ? Celle avec qui il avait ri des étés entiers auparavant, celle qui lui ressemblait, qui le comprenait, qui l'accompagnait ? A elle aussi, il avait essayé de parler. Le résultat n'avait pas été bien différent de celui de Sirius : elle lui avait ordonné de la laisser et d'aller retrouver sa « Lily-chérie ». Elle tolérait mal leur nouvelle relation, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Au contraire, James avait l'impression que depuis qu'il était ami avec Lily, tout s'était compliqué : Sirius refusait de passer trop de temps avec elle, Hilary refusait de le regarder quand elle était avec lui, et de nombreuses filles du collège refusaient tout simplement qu'ils soient ensemble : elles n'hésitaient pas à faire en sorte qu'ils soient séparés dans les couloirs, ou elles venaient briser l'ambiance quand elles estimaient que Lily riait trop à ses plaisanteries. Ce qui aurait dû lui simplifier la vie empirait en fait tout. Mais pour rien au monde il ne regretterait, car enfin, Lily et lui avaient tiré un trait sur le passé pour repartir du début.

Il se décida à rendre visite à Dumbledore le lendemain de sa sortie de l'infirmerie. Quand il arriva dans le bureau du directeur, ses deux parents étaient déjà là et le prirent dans leurs bras, heureux de voir qu'il allait bien. Aussitôt, il fut prié de s'asseoir, et il obéit sans rechigner. Il était curieux de découvrir ce que Dumbledore désirait lui dire de plus que ce qu'il savait déjà.

_-_Te voilà enfin, James !

Le directeur semblait content de l'avoir devant lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment réciproque : James n'avait pas envie d'entendre de sages paroles à l'instant où il aurait dû assister à l'entraînement de son équipe de Quidditch. Gwenog, en apprenant sa dispense, ne s'était pas énervée, et l'avait nommé coach officiel. Cette fonction était bien moins excitante que de poursuivre le souaffle, mais avait ses avantages : il avait d'ors et déjà élaboré cinq plans d'attaque différents, qu'il s'empresserait de mettre en application avec ses coéquipiers dès que le mois d'abstinence serait écoulé.

_-_Je suis ravi de constater que je ne t'ai pas causé trop de dégâts, dit Dumbledore en souriant.

_-_Ca va, ta cheville ? s'enquit Rosanna.

_-_Ca va, répondit James, agacé.

Il avait passé sa journée à ressasser sans cesse le même message d'apaisement.

_-_Vous devez sans doute vous demandez pourquoi vous ai-je convoqués ici, admit Dumbledore. J'imagine que je ne sais rien de plus que vous au sujet de la bataille de Pré-au-Lard, et qu'il serait donc inutile de remettre ce sujet sur le tapis.

_-_Allez droit au but, s'il vous plaît, Albus, demanda Williams, d'une voix assez sèche. J'ai du travail.

_-_Will… soupira Rosanna. Ne sois pas aussi impatient ! Tu as le droit de faire des pauses, toi aussi !

James, malgré lui, échangea un regard avec le directeur. Williams avait les yeux plus cernés que jamais, et ses joues étaient creuses comme si manger n'était plus devenu qu'une occupation en cas de rare temps libre.

_-_Si je peux me permettre, je crois que Rosanna a raison, Williams, soutint calmement Dumbledore. Vous devriez prendre du repos.

_-_Une heure de repos, c'est une heure de cadeau pour l'ennemi, rétorqua Mr Potter, agressif.

_-_Les autres sont là pour te relayer, Will, rappela Rosanna.

_-_Ah oui ?

Williams eut un rire de scepticisme.

_-_Les autres ? Quels autres ? Ceux qui ont péri au Ministère ? Ceux qui sont captifs on ne sait où ? Ceux qui dorment derrière les bureaux ? Tous des abrutis…

Rosanna leva les yeux au plafond, visiblement lasse du comportement de son mari. James ne comprit pas ce qui poussait son père à dire du mal de ses collègues. D'ordinaire, il les respectait même s'il désapprouvait leur conduite. C'était même un de ses principes.

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça, Papa ? questionna James, les sourcils froncés. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_-_C'est la guerre, fiston. Rien ne va.

_-_Ce n'est pas une réponse, ça, répliqua James. Maman, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Rosanna croisa le regard de son mari et se contenta de hausser les épaules en respirant profondément.

_-_Le manque de sommeil, sans doute, finit-elle par dire quelques secondes après. Ton père refuse de dormir plus de trois heures par nuit, n'est-ce pas Will ?

Il était évident que Rosanna désapprouvait complètement ce comportement sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'en empêcher.

_-_Je prends des potions anti-fatigue, tu le sais très bien, se défendit Williams avec mauvaise humeur.

_-_Alors la faim qui se fait trop grande, riposta Rosanna. Puisque ton père ne mange que quand il a le temps –c'est à dire une fois par jour, en moyenne, et encore, il mange très peu pour ne pas perdre trop de temps.

James dévisagea son père, déçu de son attitude.

_-_C'est vrai, ce qu'elle dit ? demanda-t-il.

_-_Bien sûr que non !

Mais James, quand il le regarda droit dans les yeux, le vit baisser le regard.

_-_Tu mens, murmura-t-il. Tu _me_ mens…

_-_Chacun son tour, pas vrai ? marmonna Williams. Tu m'as menti combien de fois dans ta vie, hein ?

Cette réponse apporta à James la certitude que son père n'allait pas bien, et il en eut mal au cœur, car s'il y avait un homme qu'il avait toujours vu droit et fier même dans les pires situations, c'était bien lui. Il s'était toujours relevé après les coups durs, auparavant.

_-_Si tu te voyais en ce moment, tu aurais honte de toi, lui souffla James avec déception. Tu crois que ça va résoudre tes problèmes, de te battre comme ça nuit et jour ? Tu veux mourir comme Andrew, c'est ça ?

_-_C'est pour le venger, que je fais ça, répondit Williams, puisque que personne d'autre ne semble se soucier des morts qui se multiplient par quatre chaque jour !

_-_Et tu crois que tu vas tenir longtemps comme ça ? gronda James. Parce que c'est bien beau, d'être dévoué corps et âme à son boulot, mais si on est contraint de tout arrêter trois jours après parce qu'on ne tient plus debout, ça ne sert pas à grand chose…

_-_Je tiens parfaitement debout, dit sèchement Williams.

_-_Pour le moment.

_-_James a raison, Williams, approuva Rosanna. Tu auras beau donner tout ton temps, ça ne suffira pas si tu es seul. Tu vas te détruire à petit feu et tous tes efforts n'auront servi à rien, car tu ne ramèneras pas ton frère.

Williams déglutit avec peine et porta son attention sur ses pieds qui soudain parurent très intéressants à ses yeux. James nota que Dumbledore observait attentivement la scène sans intervenir, comme s'il attendait de voir ce qui se passait. Le jeune homme se douta que le directeur n'avait désiré qu'une chose : que cette discussion voie le jour, sans doute pour justement que Williams ouvre les yeux et réalise qu'il faisait une grosse bêtise.

_-_C'est la mort d'Andrew qui te met dans cet état ? demanda gentiment James.

Williams ne répondit pas.

_-_Eh, Papa… réponds-moi, s'il te plaît ! C'est la mort d'Andrew, c'est ça ?

_-_Ils m'ont pris un fils. Ils m'ont pris un frère. Ca a assez duré.

_-_Will… murmura tristement Rosanna. C'est du passé ! Il faut vivre avec ça, maintenant !

_-_Eh, Papa, tu es auror, non ? s'exclama James. Tu sais que ça fait partie de la guerre ! Tu es l'un de ceux qui consolent les familles des victimes, d'habitude !

_-_Ce n'est pas pour autant que je l'accepte quand il s'agit de ma propre famille. James, ton frère est mort, ton oncle est mort et toi tu as failli y rester ! Alors je n'ai pas l'intention de rester là à ne rien faire.

_-_Il y a d'autres façons d'agir, Papa… lui intima James. Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius, il a accepté de vous révéler tout ce qu'il sait sur les plans des mangemorts si en échange vous assurez sa sécurité… ça vaut le coup d'essayer, non ?

_-_Regulus Black ? répéta Rosanna. Celui qui a participé à l'élaboration du plan d'attaque de Voldemort ?

_-_Il l'a fait contre son gré, assura James. S'il vous plaît, donnez-lui une seconde chance !

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu sais de lui ? lança durement Williams. Il n'est pas comme son frère ! A tous les coups, c'est encore un nouveau plan des mangemorts pour nous infiltrer !

_-_Je vous jure que non…

_-_Si je peux me permettre, intervint poliment Dumbledore, je me suis moi-même entretenu avec Regulus. Il me semble que ce garçon regrette vraiment ce qu'il a fait. Beaucoup plus que son camarade, Severus Rogue, qui lui m'a plutôt semblé déçu que le plan ait échoué.

_-_Vous allez le renvoyer ? demanda James.

_-_Qui donc ?

_-_Rogue ! s'exclama James sur un ton d'évidence. Il est de mèche avec les mangemorts depuis le début, et il aurait tué Hilary s'il en avait eu l'occasion ! Vous devez le renvoyer !

Dumbledore fit non de la tête.

_-_Tu l'as dit toi-même : nous devons leur accorder une seconde chance. Ils ont promis qu'ils ne recommenceraient pas, et s'ils recommençaient, alors oui, je les renverrais. Mais pas avant.

_-_Rogue recommencera ! avertit James. Regulus a compris où était son intérêt mais Rogue va continuer à nous nuire et à suivre les ordres des mangemorts !

_-_Et tu penses que le renvoyer serait une bonne façon d'éviter cela, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Dumbledore.

_-_Ca permettrait d'éviter d'avoir un futur mangemort à Poudlard, oui.

_-_Mais au moins, à Poudlard, il est surveillé, intima Dumbledore. C'est ce qui fait toute la différence. Et je crois que son ami Regulus pourrait avoir une bonne influence sur lui.

_-_Rogue est pourri de l'intérieur, marmonna James. C'est familial, chez lui. Il ne changera jamais.

Dumbledore parut déçu de sa réplique.

_-_Et c'est toi qui dis ça, James ? Toi qui est pourtant si lié à Sirius Black ?

James comprit qu'en effet, ce n'était pas très intelligent de sa part de juger quelqu'un sur sa famille, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être persuadé de la culpabilité de Rogue.

_-_Toujours est-il que dans l'histoire, il y en a un qui regrette et peut nous être utile, et l'autre qui demeure sous l'influence des mangemorts, grogna-t-il. Alors au lieu de te détruire toi-même, tu ferais mieux d'accorder ta confiance à Regulus, Papa. Il n'est qu'aspirant, et donc saura moins de choses qu'un mangemort normal, mais je suis certain qu'il vous aidera un moment ou l'autre. S'il vous plaît, aidez-le ! ajouta-t-il devant le scepticisme de ses parents. Vous allez laisser un innocent entre les griffes de Voldemort ? Car s'il est venu vers moi, c'est uniquement parce qu'il ne supportait plus de devoir jouer l'assassin ! Il a besoin qu'on l'aide, pas qu'on le laisse seul dans sa galère ! Il ne veut pas servir Voldemort ! Il veut être libre et agir pour le Bien !

Devant le peu de réaction de ses parents, il se tourna vers Dumbledore.

_-_Professeur, vous êtes le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, dit-il, vous pouvez agir, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il a demandé protection, répondit seulement Dumbledore. Par conséquent, ce n'est pas à moi de décider…

James soupira.

_-_Maman, si on ne fait rien, Papa va continuer dans son délire ! dit-il comme si son père n'était pas à côté de lui. Donne sa chance à Regulus ! Et s'il te déçoit, je n'insisterai plus !

Rosanna jeta un regard à son mari.

_-_Will… Il a peut-être raison, non ? demanda-t-elle.

_-_Peut-être. Il peut aussi avoir tort.

_-_Mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer ! admit Rosanna. Au pire, qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre ? Le petit Black ne mettra jamais les pieds au manoir et n'assistera à aucune des réunions, alors il n'aura rien à révéler s'il nous trahit ! Le marché, c'est sa sécurité contre des informations précieuses. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est une meilleure solution que de passer ses nuits et ses jours au Ministère sans rien découvrir pour autant…

_-_Et si Alicia Black l'apprend ? marmonna Williams. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_-_Elle ne l'apprendra pas, promit James.

Il était content que sa mère décide de lui faire confiance. Son père ne ferait pas opposition à sa femme et son fils trop longtemps, car James savait qu'il détestait être en désaccord avec eux deux à la fois.

_-_Et par sécurité, il entend quoi ? interrogea Williams.

_-_Juste assez d'attention sur lui pour lui éviter la mort, répondit James. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que dès qu'on trahit Voldemort, le danger est partout…

_-_Oui, je le sais. Et tu lui diras qu'il en est de même quand on trahit un Potter.

James sourit.

_-_Donc tu acceptes ?

_-_J'accepte.

_-_Et bien voilà une bonne chose de faite ! se réjouit Dumbledore. Williams, vous êtes convié au repas de ce soir, puisque désormais, vous aurez un peu plus de temps à consacrer à votre estomac !

Mr Potter hocha la tête.

_-_Ca ne m'empêchera pas d'aller travailler tous les jours, prévint-il. Plus les jours passent et plus la guerre est importante. Voldemort n'épargne personne. Si ça continue, les gens auront tellement peur qu'ils se soumettront complètement à lui.

_-_A vrai dire, il y a une personne qu'il a épargnée, rectifia Dumbledore. La petite Evans, durant la bataille. Il l'a seulement ensorcelée.

James sentit que son cœur manquait un battement.

_-Quoi_ ? s'exclama-t-il. Lily a été ensorcelée ?

Alors telle était la raison du changement de sujet à l'infirmerie. Elle avait été ensorcelée et elle ne voulait pas le dire, pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Elle aurait dû lui en parler, pourtant. S'il y avait une chose dont il aurait voulu être mis au courant, c'était celle-là. Elle n'était plus en sécurité, désormais, et aurait besoin d'être accompagnée. A tous les coups, le sortilège la tuerait petit à petit, ou la rendrait folle…

_-_Oui. Et à ce sujet, je voulais vous demander une faveur, dit Dumbledore. J'ignore tout du sortilège dont elle a été victime, et je suis très inquiet pour elle. Aucun effet ne s'est manifesté depuis la bataille, mais je ne doute pas que Voldemort ait voulu lui faire du mal. Pour le moment, elle est en sûreté à Poudlard, mais cet été, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle soit surveillée. Rosanna, pensez-vous pouvoir assurer cette tâche ?

_-_Elle pourrait tout aussi bien passer l'été au manoir, suggéra Mrs Potter. Maintenant que nous n'avons plus Gerry à nous occuper, la maison risque d'être vide, et un peu de compagnie nous ferait du bien…

_-_C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé, mais la jeune fille refuse, déclara Dumbledore. J'imagine qu'elle se sentirait gênée d'abuser de votre hospitalité, vous qui êtes déjà si occupés avec ce qui se passe dans notre pays.

_-_Vous avez mis le doigt sur le problème, Albus, se désola Rosanna. Je suis très occupée, et je ne crois pas pouvoir trouver le temps de surveiller la jeune Evans ailleurs qu'au manoir… Mais James, toi tu pourrais, non ?

_-_Passer chez elle tous les jours m'assurer que tout va bien ? s'enquit le jeune homme. Oui, bien sûr, mais je n'ai pas mon permis de transplanage…

Il savait que ce n'était pas un obstacle, mais il n'était pas certain que ses parents soient du même avis. Eux qui passaient leurs journées à faire régner l'ordre n'auraient peut-être pas envie que leur propre fils se déplace illégalement.

_-_Je ne savais pas que tu te souciais des lois, rétorqua Williams. Tu veux que je te dise ? On va protéger un aspirant mangemort, alors on t'autorise à transplaner sans permis. De toute façon, tu l'as déjà fait, il me semble…

James hocha la tête.

_-_D'accord, j'irai la voir, promit-il.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient amis, passer chez elle de temps en temps serait plus facile que précédemment : au moins, il ne risquait plus d'être accueilli par des cris de rage. Néanmoins il espérait que Lily ne le prendrait pas mal : elle pourrait tout à fait penser qu'il venait la voir pour se rapprocher d'elle dans l'espoir de sortir avec elle, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Bien sûr, si elle était d'accord, il ne la repousserait pas, mais…

_-_Je savais que tu accepterais, dit gaiement Dumbledore. Sur ce, je ne te retiens pas. J'aimerais parler à tes parents en privé…

_-_Vous m'avez seulement fait venir pour ça ? marmonna James.

Il s'efforça de garder son calme et de ne pas penser à l'entraînement de Quidditch qu'il avait raté.

_-_Je pensais que ce serait plus long, avoua Dumledore. Mais les solutions ont été trouvées assez vite, finalement… Je te remercie d'avoir fait le déplacement.

James leva les yeux au plafond et se leva. Il salua ses parents en les étreignant puis se dirigea vers la porte. Rapidement, il descendit l'escalier en spirale qui menait au couloir et courut rejoindre ses coéquipiers.

oOo

Les jours passèrent très vite. Les cours s'enchaînèrent. Alors que Sirius se remettait de sa rupture et revenait un peu plus vers lui en s'efforçant de supporter Lily, Hilary semblait s'éloigner encore un peu plus du rivage. Elle se mit bientôt à sortir avec Aubrey Bertram. James en fut fou de rage, mais ne chercha pas à lui faire parvenir son point de vue. Elle se fichait désormais de tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire, comme si elle avait oublié ce qu'ils avaient été autrefois. Elle qui avait été si amie avec les Maraudeurs les traita bientôt avec une parfaite indifférence. Elle n'accorda plus d'importance à ses cousins, qui parfois venaient voir James pour lui demander s'il avait de ses nouvelles. Klaus parlait souvent avec son lui, tentant de comprendre pourquoi elle agissait comme cela. Il avait suggéré que la mort de son père, ajoutée à sa rupture avec Sirius, avait peut-être fini par lui faire perdre tous ses repères. James restait sceptique. Hilary avait toujours été forte et battante. Ce n'était pas son genre de se laisser aller ainsi. Sans doute était-ce, comme il l'avait prédit de nombreuses fois, l'influence des Serpentard autour d'elle qui lui avait fait devenir l'un d'eux. Elle dormait avec Alecto Carrow, elle mangeait avec Avery, elle sortait avec Bertram… Comment rester une vraie Potter quand on fréquentait quotidiennement de tels sorciers ? Mais il était vrai qu'en ajoutant l'assassinat de son père et sa rupture avec Sirius, les choses avaient dû s'aggraver La pauvre Hilary avait été coulée et ne parvenait plus à refaire surface. Kayna, sa mère, avait été prévenue. C'était lui qui lui avait envoyé un hibou, soutenu par tous ses cousins. Brian, Melissa, Naomi, Anthony, Chester, Sophia et Klaus, tous étaient venus signer en bas du parchemin pour assurer à leur tante qu'Hilary n'allait pas bien et qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Tous avaient essayé, aucun n'avait réussi. James avait estimé qu'il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Kayna était sûrement effondrée par la mort de son mari, mais elle devait agir et prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour sa fille, sinon elle la perdrait elle aussi. Peut-être pas au sens propre du terme, comme James l'avait précisé dans sa lettre, mais au sens figuré : Hilary Potter s'éloignait de plus en plus, pour être remplacée par une Hilary trop différente et trop « Serpentard ».

Et Kayna avait joué le grand jeu, prenant son rôle de mère très au sérieux. Elle avait annoncé à sa fille qu'elles rentreraient aux Etats-Unis dès la fin de l'année scolaire. Hilary l'avait très mal pris. Pendant des jours entiers, elle avait été insupportable en cours, dans les couloirs, aux heures des repas. En permanence, elle avait tenté de nuire à James pour se venger, apportant à tout le monde la preuve qu'Hilary n'était plus vraiment Hilary. Sirius avait avoué être consterné par de tels changements, et avait lui aussi tenté de la raisonner. Elle lui avait crié des mots douloureux pour lui, remettant la faute sur ses épaules, lui hurlant des horreurs et lui conseillant d'aller jouer le tombeur avec Lily, qu'il avait selon elle bien tripotée lors du bal. James avait eu mal au cœur d'entendre que Sirius avait dansé avec elle, mais Lily lui avait vite assuré qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux et que s'ils avaient dansé ensemble, c'était uniquement parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux sans cavalier. Elle avait ensuite précisé que Sirius avait gardé ses mains là où elles devaient l'être et qu'il ne l'avait pas du tout tripotée, déjà trop honteux de danser avec la fille dont son meilleur ami était dingue. L'histoire s'était calmée, et ils n'en avaient plus reparlé, à la fois parce que Lily avait su trouver les mots pour le rassurer et parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de créer une embrouille avec son frère de cœur. Mais Hilary avait définitivement rompu tous les liens avec eux, comme si elle avait renié sa famille. Son insolence envers les professeurs, encouragée par ses amis Serpentard, avait valu de nombreux points à sa maison, qui se retrouvait désormais dernière au classement de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. En revanche, le quatuor Lily, James, Sirius et Remus fonctionnait à merveille. Après des débuts difficiles pour des raisons que James ignorait, Lily et Sirius avaient fini par bien s'entendre, puis par s'apprécier. Cela avait évité de nombreuses complications, et de nombreuses disputes. De plus, maintenant que Lily n'essayait plus de discréditer James pendant les heures de cours, les points fusaient pour Gryffondor. Il y avait de bons élèves dans les autres maisons, mais personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec la fois Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs ravi de la tournure des évènements, car il pouvait désormais passer du temps avec Lily tout en passant du temps avec ses trois autres grands amis. Une rumeur fit le tour de l'école, comme quoi les Maraudeurs allaient intégrer dans leur groupe deux membres supplémentaires : deux filles, deux fortes têtes, deux élèves appréciées par les autres garçons. Lily et Gwenog. En effet, elles passaient de plus en plus de temps avec eux, délaissant parfois un peu Hestia et Alice. James avaient toujours trouvé ces deux filles un peu trop discrètes à son goût, mais se forçait à les inviter à se joindre à eux dès qu'il le pouvait, pour ne pas qu'elles restent à l'écart. Mais bien souvent, voir Alice et Franck s'embrasser passionnément l'agaçait, surtout quand Lily était près de lui.

Bientôt, il put remonter sur son balai et reprendre l'entraînement. Il testa les plans d'attaque qu'il avait élaborés, et tout fonctionna à merveille. L'équipe se mit très vite à s'imaginer vainqueur de la coupe ; affronter Poufouflle en finale était un vrai régal, car ce match permettrait de finir la saison sur une bonne note : une victoire avec des centaines de points d'écart et une prestation impressionnante de la part de James et Gwenog, qui pouvaient se permettre de prendre tous les risques possibles pour en mettre plein les yeux aux supporters. Généralement, plus la victoire était belle, plus la maison était récompensée en points, et plus la fête dans la salle commune était grande.

James et Sirius avaient déjà fait des réserves de Bierraubeurre durant la nuit qui précédait le match, même si cela était peu sérieux. James savait qu'il ne devrait pas crier victoire avant d'avoir joué, mais les Poufsouffle n'étaient pas plus dangereux que des verracrasses, et une nuit à marauder lui fit beaucoup de bien. Il avait conscience que les temps étaient incertains et qu'ils auraient pu tomber sur des sorciers peu nets, mais munis de sa cape d'invisibilité, ils avaient pris le risque.

Et dès les premières minutes de jeu, James sut qu'ils avaient eu raison : Gryffondor enchaînait but sur but, et c'en fut presque apitoyant pour les Poufsouffle. En moins d'un petit quart d'heure, le score avait déjà atteint un stade impressionnant : cent-trente à zéro. Gwenog, plus haut dans les airs, riait du déroulement du match autant qu'elle se concentrait sur le vif d'or. Mais Chambers, l'attrapeur adverse, la suivait à la trace, aussi ne faisait-elle pas de vrais efforts pour mettre fin à la rencontre. James la soupçonnait de vouloir d'abord humilier Kannon, le gardien de Poufsouffle, avec qui elle était sortie l'année passée pour finalement le détester suite à un malentendu.

A l'entente de tous les applaudissements à chaque but qu'il marquait, James se serait cru de retour à la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, qu'il était allée voir avec sa famille deux ans plus tôt, à Los Angeles. Dave Goujon ne manquait pas de le couvrir de compliments à chaque action, et hurlait dans le mégaphone à chaque but. Il eut l'impression de s'être transformé en une sorte de Maximus Brankinovtch III, l'attrapeur américain qui avait tant excellé au mondial qu'il avait donné la victoire à son pays, ou de Roderick Plumpton avant sa retraite : ex-attrapeur de l'équipe d'Angleterre, il détenait le record de la plus rapide capture du vif d'or depuis 1921. C'était une sensation géniale, qui raviva tous ses rêves de gamin : être un joueur professionnel reconnu dans le monde entier… Pouvoir voler avait toujours été pour lui une merveille, mais marquer des buts ajoutait quelque chose de plus. Quand il marquait, il se sentait léger, au top de sa forme, et il avait envie de recommencer aussitôt pour enflammer les gradins. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de pouvoir faire partie de l'équipe d'Angleterre, et d'être arraché par tous les grands clubs européens ? Mener son équipe à la victoire autant qu'un attrapeur et faire exploser les scores, battre des records de buts, de sélections…

_-_James ! appela Amos.

Le souaffle arrivait droit sur lui. Il l'attrapa et fonça vers Kannon. Il s'amusa un peu avec lui, zigzagant à droite puis à gauche pour l'embrouiller, puis tira. Une explosion de joie provint des gradins alors qu'il marquait son vingt-deuxième but du match. Gryffondor menait trois cent dix à vingt. Les vingt points des Poufsouffle étaient ceux dont James leur avait fait cadeau pour ne pas trop les humilier, mais tout le monde semblait l'avoir compris. Les joueurs en jaune ne suivaient plus le rythme de ceux en rouge. Gwenog, sans doute dans un élan de bonté, attrapa le vif d'or. Le coup de sifflet final retentit, et les Poufsouffle vinrent saluer les vainqueurs, en bons perdants qu'ils étaient. Il était évident toutefois qu'ils n'avaient pas apprécié la claque qu'ils s'étaient prise en pleine figure, puisqu'ils retournèrent aussitôt dans leurs vestiaires, en silence et la tête baissée.

Ce ne fut pas le cas des supporters des Gryffondor, qui déferlèrent sur le stade pour féliciter leur équipe. La fête dura jusqu'à presque trois heures du matin –heure à laquelle McGonagall vint mettre tout le monde au lit, prétextant que les examens approchaient et qu'ils devraient être frais pour leurs révisions et leurs épreuves. James trouva cela exagéré, en sachant que le mois de mai ne se terminerait que quelques jours plus tard. Néanmoins, tout le monde monta dans son dortoir, mais James et Sirius avaient pris le soin de se créer une petite réserve de Bierraubeurre et de Whisky Pur Feu. Dans leur dortoir à eux, la fête continua avec Franck et Nikita jusqu'au petit matin. Il s'avéra que Peter tenait très mal à l'alcool, et il s'endormit très vite. Il se mit à murmurer des choses étranges dans son sommeil, sur Dumbledore, les mangemorts et la forêt interdite. Mais il y avait longtemps que James avait cessé de chercher la signification des rêves de Peter, car la plupart du temps, il se torturait l'esprit pendant des heures pour finalement apprendre que son ami rêvait de choses plus stupides les unes que les autres.

oOo

Peter détestait être seul dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, surtout un soir où ses amis n'avaient pas l'intention de dormir. James et Sirius se rendraient forcément compte de son absence, puisqu'ils s'étaient juré de faire une nuit blanche pour leur dernière nuit de sixième année. Tous les ans, c'était pareil : ils fêtaient les vacances pendant des heures et ne dormaient pas, profitant à fond des dernières heures qu'il leur restait à vivre ensemble avant les deux longs mois de l'été. Ils avaient tout prévu : boissons des Trois Balais et friandises savamment dérobées à Honeydukes trois soirs de suite. Ils avaient en tout rempli six sacs de petits délices dont il ne pourrait même pas profiter. Tout ça à cause de quoi ? D'une voix dans sa tête qui lui avait donné rendez-vous pour une raison inconnue. Il y avait intérêt que le déplacement en vaille la peine, sinon il s'en voudrait à jamais d'avoir gâché sa dernière nuit de sixième année. Avoir renoncé à tant de bonbons et gâteaux pour un rendez-vous mystérieux… Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à accepter. Sans parler du point de rendez-vous : la lisière de la forêt. Il n'y avait jamais été tout seul, encore moins la nuit.

Traverser le parc dans l'obscurité, il l'avait fait des dizaines de fois lors de ses folles nuits avec ses amis, les soirs de pleine lune ou des soirs de maraude. Mais la présence de James n'aurait pas été de trop : il aurait volontiers amené son ami avec lui s'il avait su que ce serait si terrifiant. Les hiboux qui hululaient lui faisaient peur. Les vagues du lac lui faisaient peur. Les grands arbres qu'il apercevait au loin lui faisaient peur.

Peter se décida à faire ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il se sentait en insécurité : il se transforma en rat. Théoriquement, il n'était pas plus en sûreté sous cette apparence, car il y avait à Poudlard un nombre important de chats qui ne désiraient qu'une chose : se mettre un rongeur sous la dent. A commencer par Miss Teigne, l'horrible chatte de Rusard. Sirius s'amusait à lui donner des coups de pieds dans les fesses à chaque fois qu'elle leur passait devant avec cet air suspicieux. Mieux valait espérer qu'elle ne se venge pas sur lui… Néanmoins, il se sentait rassuré sous forme de rat. Il avait le sentiment que personne ne pouvait le voir, lui si petit dans la nuit et l'herbe haute. Une chose était sûre : il était beaucoup moins voyant qu'en humain, et c'était sans doute plus raisonnable ainsi.

Il ralentit sa course à mesure que la lisière de la forêt se rapprochait, mais son cœur, lui, accéléra sa cadence. La lune serait pleine d'ici deux ou trois jours, inquiétant Remus, mais lui permettant d'apercevoir près des arbres une silhouette assez peu élégante, qui lui laissait penser que celui ou celle avec qui il avait rendez-vous n'avait pas un port de tête fier comme James ou Sirius.

Trop loin pour être repéré, il reprit sa véritable apparence et le rejoignit. Quand il reconnut le garçon, il fit un bond en arrière et regretta aussitôt de ne pas être resté dans son dortoir à dévorer des confiseries : Rogue rejeta la capuche qu'il avait rabattue mais ne lui tendit pas la main. De toute manière, Peter ne la lui aurait pas serrée. Si James savait avec qui il était à ce moment-même, il était mort.

_-_Je commençais à me demander si tu allais venir, grogna Rogue.

Peter lui jeta un regard noir qui fut sans doute invisible dans l'obscurité de la nuit tombante depuis déjà quelques bons instants.

_-_Contrairement à toi, j'ai des escaliers à descendre, des couloirs à traverser et des amis à semer, répliqua-t-il.

_-_Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné, je l'ai toujours dit.

Peter ne trouva rien à répondre et se contenta de se pincer les lèvres, furieux de lui avoir laissé le dernier mot. Il faudrait qu'il demande à James comment il faisait pour toujours sortir victorieux de ce genre de duels verbaux.

_-_Tu es bien sûr de ne pas avoir été suivi ? questionna Rogue d'un ton désagréable.

_-_Tu vois quelqu'un derrière moi ? marmonna Peter. Crois-moi, je ne cache personne dans mes poches.

_-_Avec Potter et Black, on ne sait jamais. Je sais qu'ils ont une cape d'invisibilité.

_-_Et comment tu le sais ?

_-_Au début de l'année, votre dortoir a été fouillé, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Et la cape d'invisibilité avait été empruntée. C'est Ciaran qui l'avait prise, et il me l'avait refilée en pensant que j'étais dans son camp. Il voulait que je fasse quelque chose de drôle à Halloween.

Peter remua sa mémoire et se souvint nettement de Lily, pleine de citrouille sous les yeux de toute l'école.

_-_C'est pour ça que personne ne savait où tu étais ce soir-là, murmura-t-il. Tu étais sous la cape de James…

Il poussa un petit grognement quand il imagina son ami sous sa cape sans savoir qui la lui avait empruntée. Il espéra fortement que Rogue ne s'était pas servi de la capuche. Dans le cas contraire, James ne se remettrait jamais d'avoir mis sur sa tête quelque chose qui avait touché les cheveux de Servilo.

_-_Ouais. Alors j'espère pour toi qu'ils ne t'ont pas suivis là-dessous, menaça Rogue. Sinon je te jure que tu vas avoir une bonne idée de ce qu'un Rogue peut faire quand il est en colère.

_-_Je sais me défendre.

_-_Pas contre ce que je sais faire.

Peter déglutit avec peine.

_-_De la magie noire ? bredouilla-t-il.

Rogue hocha la tête.

_-_J'ai inventé un petit sort assez sympa que j'ai encore besoin d'améliorer pour qu'il soit efficace comme je le voudrais, avertit-il. Et c'est en faisant qu'on apprend, n'est-ce pas ? Alors fais gaffe, Petit Gros. Je te prendrai comme cobaye si tu fais le malin.

Peter garda le silence, ne sachant quoi répondre. De toute évidence, il n'y avait rien à dire à cela. Il n'avait ni James, ni Siruis, ni Remus pour lui sauver la mise, cette fois. Et Rogue le savait très bien…

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me voir ? demanda-t-il. Et la voix, dans ma tête, c'était toi ?

_-_Ouais.

_-_Normalement, on ne peut pas pratiquer l'occlumencie sans un contact visuel…

Rogue ricana.

_-_Premièrement, Petit Gros, ce qui consiste à entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un s'appelle la legilimancie, et non pas l'occlumencie. Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas non plus de la legilimancie dont j'ai fait usage, puisque la legilimancie permet de lire dans les pensées, et non pas de parler dans la tête de quelqu'un. Et troisièmement, il _est_ impossible de pratiquer la legilimancie sans contact visuel.

_-_Alors comment as-tu fait ?

_-_Devine !

_-_De la magie noire, encore ?

Peter se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Et dire que Remus, James et Sirius étaient entrain de s'amuser et de dévorer tant de bonnes choses sans lui…

_-_Bingo !

L'imitation de Lily Evans par Rogue était si bien faite que Peter ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_-_Un sortilège que m'a enseigné mon oncle, reprit Rogue de sa voix normale. Un dérivé de l'Impérium et de la legilimancie. Qui nécessite une certaine proximité de la cible, je l'admets.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

_-_Alors tu étais près de moi quand tu m'as ensorcelé ? s'enquit-il.

_-_Ouais. Et j'ai vu toute la scène. C'était assez pathétique, la façon dont Potter s'est sacrifié pour cette sale sang-de-bourbe d'Evans. Et puis les regrets de Ciaran quand il a tué sa sœur… Tu veux que je te dise un secret ?

Peter ne répondit pas, mais Rogue continua quand même.

_-_Les blessures de Ciaran, c'est moi qui les lui ai faites. C'est le sortilège dont je te parlais tout à l'heure. Quand il sera complètement mis au point, il tuera en quelques minutes maximum.

Peter resta bouche bée et eut du mal à respirer. Un instant, il voulut fuir ce fou qui discutait calmement avec lui comme s'il était normal de tuer des gens.

_-_Ah, ça t'en bouche un coin, pas vrai ? railla Rogue. Tu veux que je te dise un autre secret ? Je sais qui a tué le jumeau de Potter.

_-_Et… c'est qui ? bredouilla Peter.

Il se mordit la lèvre en attendant la réponse.

_-_Mon oncle.

Rogue rit de nouveau.

_-_Je n'ai jamais été aussi fier de lui, quand il m'a annoncé ça au milieu de l'année. Mais si j'avais su que le Maître recherchait le deuxième fils Potter, ça ferait longtemps que je l'aurais dénoncé !

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ? murmura Peter, terrifié.

Rogue eut un rictus.

_-_Pour te prouver que tu n'avais pas tort, l'autre jour. Les acteurs du Bien meurent, les acteurs du Mal restent. Nous sommes les plus forts, Petit Gros, et tu le sais. Et moi je sais que tu n'as pas ta place du côté de Dumbledore, parce que tu as peur de mourir.

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ? répéta Peter.

_-_Rejoins-nous.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans sa tête comme un écho dans une caverne.

_-_V… Vous rejoindre ? Du côté de… de Lui ?

_-_Ouais. Pense à la pauvre Mortensen. Aux pauvres Andrew et Carlton Potter. A la pauvre Gerry Bones… Tu veux souffrir comme souffre ton copain James en ce moment-même ? Voir tous tes proches tomber les uns après les autres ? Ou alors, tu veux que tes proches te voient tomber _toi_ ? Imagine ta pauvre mère, si son petit fiston se fait tuer par un vilain mangemort… ou aspirant à le devenir !

Peter baissa la tête.

_-_Il n'y a pas de risque que ça arrive, dit-il tristement.

_-_Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi, Petit Gros…

_-_Oui, je le suis ! gronda Peter, retrouvant un semblant de courage. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ma mère est morte. Tuée par mon propre père. Alors tu veux que je te dise ? Je m'en fiche, de crever, parce que personne ne pleurera ma mort !

La respiration saccadée à l'annonce de ces souvenirs douloureux, il se serait attendu à une réplique cinglante de la part de Rogue mais il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, le Serpentard sembla aussi mal que lui, plongé dans ses propres pensées. Peter le vit serrer les poings et regarder dans le vide, la lèvre inférieure légèrement tremblante.

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, troublé. Ca ne va pas ?

_-_Ta mère a été tuée par ton père ? questionna Rogue d'une voix beaucoup moins agressive qu'à l'ordinaire.

Peter hocha tristement la tête.

_-_Tu dois te réjouir, pas vrai ? s'exclama-t-il. Tu vas pouvoir le raconter à tout le monde, et tes copains Serpentard vont bien en profiter…

Mais là encore, il fut surpris par la réaction de Rogue, qui fit non de la tête.

_-_Pourquoi ? Tu as un soudain élan de compassion ? lança Peter.

_-_Non.

_-_Pourquoi, alors ?

Rogue respira profondément.

_-_Parce que ma mère aussi, a été tuée par mon père, répondit-il d'une voix rauque. Sous mes yeux.

Peter eut un hoquet de surprise.

_-_Et oui. Les boules, hein ? dit Rogue. On a passé des années à se détester sans savoir qu'on avait le même passé.

_-_Ca ne fait pas de nous des amis pour autant, prévint Peter, sentant le coup venir. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te suivre.

Rogue plissa les yeux.

_-_Tu crois quoi ? Que j'allais me servir de ça pour te convaincre ? marmonna-t-il. Je suis peut-être un aspirant à devenir mangemort, mais pas un enfoiré.

_-_Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu tuer Hilary Potter ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu as à moitié tué Ciaran ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu as tenté d'assommer Lily Evans au tout début de l'année, au bal de Slughorn ?

_-_Parce que contrairement à toi, moi j'ai envie de la venger. Et la seule personne qui peut m'aider à le faire, c'est le Maître. Tu n'as jamais eu envie, toi, de tuer ton père pour ce qu'il a fait ?

Peter baissa les yeux. Bien sûr que si, il en avait eu envie, mais jamais il n'avait trouvé le courage et la force pour mener à bout son plan. Et son père moldu en prison ne l'aidait pas, puisqu'il était difficile de tuer quelqu'un qui était surveillé par des gardes.

_-_Si, admit-il. Mais moi, il est moldu, et je ne peux pas l'atteindre là où il est.

_-_Le mien aussi, était moldu. Mon oncle l'a tué, mais je ne me sens pas apaisé, parce que ma mère était…

Rogue déglutit avec peine mais n'acheva pas sa phrase.

_-_Le Maître, quand il sera au pouvoir, tuera tous les moldus du pays, et plus si possible, dit-il. A ce moment-là, je serai apaisé, pas avant. Voilà pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça. Et je crois que si tu veux te venger d'un moldu, le rejoindre est le meilleur moyen. En plus, je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant que tu n'es pas prêt à tuer de tes propres mains ?

_-_C'est vrai, dut admettre Peter.

_-_Alors pense à ce que les mangemorts pourront faire. Pense à ton père assassiné comme il a assassiné ta mère. Et pense à tous les morts du côté de Dumbledore.

Peter hocha la tête.

_-_Mais je ne peux pas rejoindre le Mal, bafouilla-t-il.

_-_Le Bien, le Mal, tout ça ce ne sont que des mots ! Il n'y a pas de Bien, tout comme il n'y a pas de Mal, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que dans le camp du Maître, on est amené à faire des bonnes choses, tout comme dans le camp de Dumbledore, on est amené à en faire des mauvaises ! A ton avis, il a tué combien de personnes, Williams Potter ? Et à ton avis, il a sauvé combien de ses amis, mon oncle ?

_-_Ce n'est pas pareil, réfuta Peter.

_-_Et pourquoi ? Tous les jours, le Bien et le Mal se côtoient et se mélangent. La seule chose intelligente que Ciaran ait dite de sa vie, c'est qu'il n'existe pas une personne sur Terre qui soit entièrement bonne, ou entièrement mauvaise. On a tous fait quelque chose de bien et quelque chose de mauvais au moins une fois dans sa vie. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne trouverais pas ta place du côté du Maître, hein ?

_-_Mes amis ne me le pardonneraient jamais, dit Peter, et il savait que c'était vrai.

James ne pourrait jamais fréquenter quelqu'un qui avait choisi le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et l'amitié de James était l'une des choses auxquelles il tenait le plus au monde.

_-_Mais tes amis, est-ce qu'ils pensent à toi ? rétorqua Rogue. Est-ce qu'ils pensent à toi, quand ils t'emmènent avec eux dans le danger, comme au mois de mars, sans même te demander ton avis ? Ils savent que tu es moins endurant, moins courageux, et pourtant ils ne prennent pas le soin de te mettre à l'abri… Pourtant, tout le monde à le droit d'être en sécurité, pas vrai ? Alors mets-toi en sécurité toi-même. Rejoins les aspirants. Pense à ta mère, tuée par ton moldu de père. Pense à Mortensen, que tu as vue morte sous tes yeux. Pense à l'avenir réservé aux partisans de Dumbledore en cette guerre, alors que le Maître gagne en puissance de jour en jour. Tu veux rester avec tes amis ? Pas de souci, mais réserve d'ors et déjà une place au cimetière. Les mangemorts se feront un plaisir de tuer ceux qui n'ont pas les tripes pour les défier.

_-_Mais Tu-sais-Qui, qu'est-ce qu'il te demande de faire, ici ? questionna Peter.

_-_Et bien comme tu le sais, cette année il m'a demandé de veiller sur Ciaran et tout ça. Maintenant, il refuse de me redonner une mission, car ce stupide amoureux des moldus qui nous sert de directeur nous renverrait si nous nous faisions encore prendre.

_-_Nous ? Comment ça, nous ?

_-_Ouais, moi et Regulus. Alors crois-moi, si tu te fais aspirant, tu n'auras pas grand chose à faire tant que tu seras dans cette école. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal, comme ça tes copains ne remarqueront rien. Et dans quelques années, alors qu'ils te croiront digne de confiance, bam ! Tu les surprends et tu les envoies dire bonjour aux vers de terre. Ca veut dire que tu les supprimes, précisa-t-il devant l'air d'incompréhension de Peter, qui frissonna.

_-_Je ne pourrais jamais leur faire ça, répondit-il aussitôt.

_-_Ca, c'est ce que tu dis maintenant, parce que tu es à l'abri entre les murs de ce château, avertit Rogue, mais cet été, tu verras. Tu liras le journal et tu apercevras le nom de tes voisins dans la page des décès. Et là, tu te diras que pendant une guerre, il faut faire des choix, et si que si on veut vivre, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices. Tes copains, ils ne seront pas toujours là pour te protéger, Petit Gros. Tu ferais bien d'y penser. Tu as deux mois pour réfléchir à mes paroles. Je te donne rendez-vous le premier samedi de l'année prochaine, même heure, même endroit.

Il rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et repartit en direction du château. Peter mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il était seul devant la forêt interdite, et que ses amis devaient se demander où il était. Alors, il rangea dans un coin de sa mémoire les mots de Rogue et se força à penser à autre chose. Servilus avait raison : il avait deux mois pour y songer…

oOo

Le Poudlard Express ralentit doucement l'allure, et James vit à travers la vitre qu'ils étaient arrivés à la gare. Le quai 9¾ était bondé de tout ce monde qui venait chaque année accueillir les élèves. Ravis, la plupart coururent dans les bras de leurs proches, leur racontant avec de grands gestes l'épisode terrifiant du mois de mars, même si tous avaient déjà tout dit dans des lettres. James, lui, chercha des yeux des visages familiers dans tout ce monde, comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Il aperçut entre autres Alicia Black, qui attendait non loin du train, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, avec un air dur la rendant encore plus sévère qu'à l'ordinaire. Sirius la vit également, et sourit narquoisement, fier de s'être libéré de son emprise. Il tendit à chacun de ses amis un morceau de papier sur lequel figurait sa nouvelle adresse, à Liverpool. James lui promit de venir passer quelques jours en sa compagnie, puis recolla son nez contre la vitre pour assister au déferlement des élèves. Il préférait attendre que tout le monde soit sorti pour sortir lui-même : entre la rumeur comme quoi il avait affronté Voldemort pour sauver Lily et le tout dernier match, qui avait fait gagner à Gryffondor non seulement la coupe de Quidditch mais aussi celle des Quatre Maisons, il avait vu sa popularité augmenter encore, et il préférait éviter certaines filles qui n'avaient pas froid aux yeux. Dans la foule, il était difficile d'éviter les mains baladeuses.

Finalement, ils parvirent à sortir du train quelques minutes plus tard. Le voyage avait été l'un des plus beaux de la vie de James. Aucun Serpentard n'était venu casser l'ambiance, et la présence de Lily, encore si loin quand il était monté dans le Poudlard Express au tout début de l'année, était très agréable, surtout quand elle riait et discutait comme s'ils étaient tous des amis de longue date, ne mettant à part ni Nikita, ni Sirius. D'ailleurs, James aurait bien aimé que le retour soit un peu plus long, pour profiter encore quelques instants de ces moments trop rares pendant lesquels ils étaient tous coupés du monde et n'avaient plus pour seul souci que d'économiser les réserves de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue pour en avoir jusqu'à l'arrivée.

Mais quand il vit le visage souriant de Britney, il sut que retrouver sa famille lui ferait du bien. Faire ensemble leur deuil, et repartir comme avant : s'amuser avec ses cousins en s'efforçant de ne pas trop penser à Hilary, qui allait très vite rentrer en Amérique, si différente.

Il lui sembla que le temps passait au ralentit quand il descendit de la petite marche du train. Il posa le pied à terre, sa valise derrière lui, et regarda aux alentours. Il lui fallut plus de temps que d'habitude pour que son cerveau décode ce qu'il voyait, et le brouhaha de la gare lui parut comme lointain. D'un seul coup, ce fut comme si tout était différent dans un lieu qu'il connaissait pourtant si bien. Ses parents n'étaient pas venus le chercher, mais Britney était là, seule. De nombreux visages étaient tristes, autour de lui, témoins de la guerre qui faisait rage. Lily, derrière elle, courut dans les bras de ses parents, et embrassa même brièvement sa sœur, heureuse de les retrouver alors qu'elle aurait pu ne plus jamais les revoir. Sirius ne rejoignit pas sa mère, libre comme l'air, indépendant et heureux à nouveau. Peter rentra dans une jeune maman et son fils de première année, perdu dans ses pensées, lui qui d'habitude redoublait d'attention quand il s'agissait de repérer les McGregor, sa famille d'accueil.

Quelqu'un lui tapa doucement l'épaule pour le faire revenir à la réalité. C'était Sophia, sa cousine de tout juste seize ans, envoyée à Serdaigle par le Choixpeau. Elle lui sourit et le prit par le bras pour l'accompagner jusqu'à Britney, leur tante, qui serrait déjà dans ses bras leurs cousins. Seule Hilary restait à l'écart, comme si sa famille était déjà étrangère. James esquissa un mouvement vers elle, mais Sophia refusa d'aller la voir. Alors il lui intima de le laisser, et il alla seul voir celle qui avait été si proche de lui l'été dernier, un été qui paraissait déjà si loin.

Appuyée sur un mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle le regarda venir sans sourire, sans réagir, comme si elle s'en moquait royalement. Mais il ne fit pas demi-tour, et se plaça devant elle avec au visage ce même air d'indifférence. Les mains dans les poches de son jean délavé, il resta quelques secondes immobile à la regarder, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit lassée et qu'elle se décide enfin à faire quelque chose. James n'attendait que cela.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

James haussa les épaules.

_-_Je ne sais pas. Et toi ?

_-_Que tu me laisses tranquille.

_-_Et quoi d'autre ?

Hilary soupira d'énervement.

_-_Rien d'autre, James. Allez, dégage.

_-_Moi je crois que tu veux encore une chose, répondit le garçon.

_-_Ah ouais ?

Hilary eut un rictus.

_-_Et bah tu crois mal, James.

_-_Je pense que tu aimerais retourner en arrière.

_-_Tu craques complètement.

_-_Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as baissé les yeux quand tu es passée devant notre compartiment, dans le train ?

_-_Je ne voulais pas voir la sale face d'Evans. Surtout entrain de rire avec toi.

_-_Donc tu aimerais pouvoir éviter que je sois avec elle, conclut James. Mais tu ne le peux plus, puisque tu as décidé de ne plus être ma cousine.

_-_Tais-toi, tu gaspilles ta salive.

_-_En quoi ça te gène ? Je suis sûr que tu préfères que je la gaspille plutôt que je la partage avec Lily.

Il eut un petit sourire au coin de la lèvre, car il savait que sa cousine ne démentirait pas.

_-_Donc comme je disais, moi je crois que tu regrettes le temps où rien n'avait d'importance du moment qu'on était ensemble. Tu te souviens, quand on était môme et qu'on faisait les quatre cents coups. Quand l'un de nous deux se faisait prendre, on s'arrangeait toujours pour que l'autre soit puni aussi, parce que les punitions étaient beaucoup plus amusantes quand on était tous les deux. Ca date, pas vrai ?

_-_Ouais, comme tu dis, ça date, grogna Hilary, alors pas la peine d'essayer de m'attendrir avec ça.

_-_Mais pourtant, cet été, c'était encore un peu pareil, reprit James, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. On a bien rigolé, ensemble, avec Sirius et les cousins. J'ai eu l'impression que rien n'avait changé. Et j'ai longtemps pensé que ça resterait comme ça pendant de longues années encore.

_-_Quand je te disais que tu pensais mal…

_-_Dis-moi pourquoi, Hilary, dit soudain James. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es devenue comme ça.

_-_Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te répondrais.

_-_Et moi je ne vois pas pourquoi je te laisserais ne pas me répondre, rétorqua sèchement James. J'estime avoir le droit de savoir pourquoi ma cousine est devenue _ça_.

_-Ca_ ? répéta Hilary, abasourdie. Parce que je suis devenue une espèce de chose, maintenant ?

_-_Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire.

_-_Tu perds ton temps avec moi, James. Elle est trop loin, l'époque où tu pouvais tout prendre de moi.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_-_Rien, laisse tomber.

Hilary tourna la tête pour ne plus le regarder, mais James refusa d'abandonner.

_-_Tu te souviens de ce que tu disais, Hilary ? Qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour reculer. Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui te le dit, et c'est toi qui doit m'écouter. Tu as fait des erreurs, ces derniers temps, mais je suis prêt à tout effacer, et Sirius aussi. Tous, on est tous prêts à te donner une seconde chance. Mais il faut que tu le veuilles.

_-_Et bien je ne le veux pas, cassa Hilary.

James soupira de lassitude.

_-_Pourquoi… répéta-t-il, cette fois presque suppliant. On s'amusait bien, ensemble ! On riait à en avoir mal au ventre ! On se comprenait sans avoir besoin de parler !

_-_C'est du passé, tout ça.

_-_Mais je veux savoir pourquoi… Hilary, je t'en supplie, dis-moi juste pourquoi, en souvenir de tous nos bons moments !

_-_Ils t'attendent. Va les rejoindre, j'en ai assez d'être observée. Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi, James, ajouta-t-elle comme il refusait de partir. Tu perds ton temps.

Alors, James dut admettre qu'elle avait raison, et qu'il n'avait plus qu'à retourner auprès de tous ses autres cousins. Mais un horrible poids lui prit le cœur : celui de n'avoir pas réussi à retenir Hilary dans sa chute, et de l'avoir forcément abandonnée à un moment où elle n'allait pas bien.

_-_Alors à bientôt, peut-être, dit-il.

_-_Peut-être. Peut-être pas.

Ces mots parvinrent à ses oreilles comme un coup de poing, mais il se retourna pas et se dirigea vers le reste de sa famille en se forçant à ne pas y prêter attention.

_-_C'était prévisible, assura Klaus pour le consoler.

James le prit dans ses bras, à défaut d'avoir Sirius prêt de lui. Occupé à saluer Remus, son frère de cœur n'avait pas dû s'apercevoir de sa discussion avec Hilary.

_-_Ne t'en fais pas, Jamesie, dit gentiment Chester.

_-_Ouais, nous on est là si tu as besoin de nous, renchérit Sophia.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

_-_Je ne pensais pas que c'était si grave, avoua Britney avec tristesse. Kayna va venir passer la prendre.

James hocha la tête et attendit que Sirius les rejoigne. Sa présence lui fit du bien, car il savait que Sirius prenait toujours une partie de son chagrin pour la mettre sur ses épaules. C'était aussi ça, le secret de leur amitié. Toujours unis, une nuit et pour la vie.

Puis, ce fut Remus qui vint à sa rencontre, bientôt suivi par Peter. James les étreignit longtemps, conscient que deux mois allaient les séparer. Plus que jamais, leur amitié était importante. Ils auraient besoin de se soutenir, pendant la guerre. Mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux tous. Même Peter, au fond, saurait être là aux bons moments, car ils étaient quatre maraudeurs, un jour et pour toujours.

Alors qu'ils se séparaient, James osa se retourner une dernière fois. Ils étaient tous là, sur le quai, et semblaient avoir oublié tout ce qui s'était passé au mois de mars, blottis dans les bras de leur famille. Les élèves de Poudlard,. Certains aimés, d'autres détestés, mais tous vivant à la même époque que lui, époque de guerre et donc de souffrance. Bizarrement, à cette pensée, il se sentait plus proches d'eux, même s'il ne connaissait pas tout le monde.

Il y avait Hilary, qui s'était assise, recroquevillée sur elle-même contre son mur, sanglotant doucement en se tenant la tête. Seule, elle parut fragile, à l'image de ses larmes qui venaient s'échouer sur ses vêtements. Il y avait Peter, qui avait retrouvé sa famille d'accueil, et qui avait l'esprit ailleurs. Quand il suivit son regard, James aperçut les cheveux graisseux de Rogue, qui discutait avec son horrible tante. Il trouvait dommage qu'il n'ait pas été renvoyé, mais cela permettait aussi à Regulus de rester à Poudlard. Le jeune Black avait lui aussi rejoint sa mère, mais il était évident qu'il ne l'écoutait plus de la même façon que les autres années. S'il l'avait pu, James aurait révélé à Sirius qui était vraiment son frère, mais une promesse était une promesse. Il espérait juste que le plan fonctionnerait…

Sirius lui-même se dirigea vers Alicia, et fit ce qu'il avait dit qu'il ferait : il lui annonça qu'il ne retournerait jamais Square Grimmaurd. Alors que James allait détourner les yeux, il fut giflé violemment par sa mère. Mais Sirius ne se laissa pas démonter, et il fit ce qu'il rêvait de faire : il cracha aux pieds d'Alicia avant de s'éloigner vers la barrière magique qui menait à la partie moldue de la gare.

Nikita semblait lui aussi avoir vu la scène, et James croisa son regard. C'était étrange, mais en l'observant, il eut l'impression qu'il se concentrait sur quelque chose. Puis il sentit un chatouillis au ceux de sa main, qu'il ouvrit doucement. Sans doute par magie orientale, le soviétique avait réussi à lui écrire un message à l'encre noire. _Si tu as saisi la corde, ne dis pas que les forces te manquent_.

James sourit timidement et releva les yeux vers son ami, mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait disparu. Il eut beau parcourir toute la gare du regard, il ne le vit plus.

Alors il se tourna vers Lily, qui embrassait sa mère sous la moue boudeuse de sa sœur. De tous ses amis, elle était celle qui souriait et discutait le plus gaiement en faisant de grands gestes (qui frôlaient souvent le visage de Bégonia –ou peu importait le nom de cette sœur si différente de sa belle Lily). Ses parents souriaient eux aussi, et Mrs Evans finit par le repérer dans la foule. D'un signe de tête, elle le désigna et toute la famille se tourna vers lui. Lily lui alors signe d'approcher.

_-_Je reviens, murmura-t-il à Britney qui hocha la tête.

La famille Evans était telle que dans son souvenir, mais Lily ne lui laissa pas le temps de remarquer d'éventuels petits détails qui auraient changé, car dès son arrivée, elle le prit par le bras et le plaça en face de ses parents sans un regard pour sa sœur.

_-_Je vous présente James, dit-elle fièrement.

_-_Lilou, nous l'avons déjà croisé l'été dernier, fit remarquer Mr Evans.

Lily pouffa de rire.

_-_Non, ce n'est pas ce James-là que vous avez rencontré, déclara-t-elle.

James comprit où elle voulait en venir et sourit à son tour. Alors ainsi, ça y était… Il avait enfin réussi à bâtir quelque chose entre lui et elle… Ce n'était pas de l'amour, bien sûr, mais quelle importance du moment qu'elle ne passait plus ses journées à lui hurler dessus ?

_Tu sais, je pense que tu finiras par l'avoir, ta Lily. Et sans avoir besoin de moi. Pour ça, arrête de te faire passer pour celui que tu n'es pas, et surtout prouve-lui que tes sentiments sont sincères._

C'était Gwenog qui lui avait dit cela, au début de l'année, juste avant le premier match de Quidditch. Elle n'avait pas eu tort, finalement.

_-_Le James de l'été dernier était un crétin. Celui-là est un garçon exceptionnel, continua Lily, faisant battre le cœur de son ami. Vous devez confondre.

James rit doucement, et bientôt elle l'imita sous les regards d'incompréhension de ses parents.

_-_Je te jure que cet été, je lirai tes lettres, promit-elle.

_-_Parce que tu ne lisais pas les autres ? bouda James.

Il soupira de déception et d'amusement.

_-_Bon, de toute façon ce n'est pas plus mal, assura-t-il. Mais si je t'écris, je veux des réponses !

_-_Marché conclu ! s'exclama Lily. Bon bah… bonnes vacances, alors…

_-_A toi aussi, Lily-Jolie.

James se mordit la lèvre et attendit les reproches de la jeune fille, mais ils ne vinrent pas. A la place, un éclat de rire tinta à ses oreilles.

_-_Ca faisait longtemps ! lança-t-elle en lui faisant face, radieuse.

_-_Je suis désolé.

_-_Ne le sois pas. Au fond, ça me fait plaisir de recevoir ce genre de surnom de la part du garçon le plus populaire de Poudlard, avoua-t-elle.

Et sans autre préambule, elle déposa un baiser furtif sur sa joue avant de s'éloigner avec sa famille.

_-_Si tu veux passer me voir, la porte sera ouverte, assura-t-elle.

James hocha la tête, sourit et la salua de la main. Il la regarda s'en aller jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut hors de sa vue, puis se retourna vers ses cousins.

C'était fou tout ce qui avait pu changer, en une année. Etait-ce bien, était-ce mal, il n'en savait rien car la vie lui réservait encore autant de bonnes que de mauvaises surprises. La guerre faisait rage, et Andrew n'était sans doute que la première victime de ses proches, mais il ne fallait pas s'arrêter là-dessus. Au contraire, il était la preuve que la vie pouvait à tout moment tout faire basculer. Alors il tournerait la page. C'était un chapitre qui se terminait, mais un autre qui commençait, peut-être plus incertain mais plus beau, car il avait compris. Il avait compris que le soleil ne brillerait pas éternellement au dessus de lui, et qu'il restait trop de choses à vivre pour ne pas qu'il relève la tête. Il pourrait se laisser abattre, mais il ne le ferait pas. Il pourrait continuer à se croire plus fort que tout, mais il ne le ferait pas. Il pourrait redouter l'avenir, mais il ne le ferait. Il irait de l'avant, et il ferait sa vie comme le destin le déciderait. Mais une chose était sûre : il profiterait de chaque seconde comme si elle était la dernière. La guerre avait beau rugir comme une bête menaçante, il trouverait le moyen d'être heureux. Avec Sirius, avec Lily, avec sa famille… Car la vie n'était qu'une grande histoire, et il était l'auteur de la sienne. Et ça, ni Voldemort, ni les mangemorts, ni les professeurs un peu fous ne pourraient le changer. S'il y a avait une chose à retenir, c'était bien cela. C'était le fait qu'en dépit de toutes les malédictions du monde, il y avait de l'espoir du moment qu'on avait foi en quelque chose. Et James avait foi en cette histoire qu'il écrivait chaque jour…


	25. Soleil sous nuage

**Partie 3.**

**Chapitre 25: Soleil sous nuage.**

_-_Allez, va, ma belle !

James étendit le bras à travers la fenêtre ouverte et aida l'adorable chouette effraie rousse à s'envoler dans le ciel légèrement nuageux d'Æternum Asylus. L'oiseau zigzagua quelques instants dans les airs, ravi de repartir en direction de sa maîtresse, qui habitait quelque part un peu plus au sud au pays, puis disparut à l'horizon avec la lettre qu'on avait attachée à sa patte.

James soupira et détourna son attention du ciel gris clair qui venait le réveiller chaque matin et le regarder s'endormir chaque soir depuis le début des vacances estivales. Il lui semblait que le soleil couchant tentait de percer une brèche entre les nuages sans jamais y parvenir. Ou bien était-ce qu'au contraire, même le soleil n'osait plus sortir de sa cachette, par peur de faire une mauvaise rencontre. James n'aurait pas été étonné, si on lui avait dit que c'était cela. Il se passait tellement de choses incroyables, depuis quelques temps, qu'il ne cherchait même plus à différencier l'invraisemblable de l'impossible, car il était souvent trop facile de passer de l'un à l'autre. Qui aurait pu croire que quelqu'un viendrait supprimer un membre de la grande famille Potter, Famille qui depuis des générations combattait les forces du mal et sortait victorieuse de toutes ses batailles ? Qui aurait pu croire qu'il vivrait pendant des mois avec une petite fille morte sans même s'en rendre compte ? Qui aurait pu croire que la belle chouette effraie de Lily Evans viendrait lui apporter du courrier pendant les vacances d'été ?

James ne s'attarda pas sur ces questions, car depuis la fin des cours, il se les était posées et reposées sans jamais y trouver un quelconque soulagement, un quelconque réconfort. La vie était ainsi, voilà tout. Il savait que parfois, il ne fallait pas aller chercher trop loin, mais plutôt accepter les faits comme ils venaient, car dans tous les cas, il ne pourrait lutter contre ce que la vie lui réservait.

_-_Encore perdu dans tes pensées, Jamesie ?

James sursauta et fit face à l'un de ses nombreux cousins : Klaus avait poussé la porte de sa chambre et passé timidement la tête dans l'entrebâillement, un petit sourire fraternel aux lèvres.

_-_Oui, excuse-moi, soupira James. Entre, vas-y ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver. La réunion est terminée ?

_-_Ouais.

Klaus entra et s'assit sur la chaise devant le bureau de son cousin –bureau qui avait été assailli par livres, plumes, rouleaux de parchemin et ingrédients de potions qui restaient de la dernière année scolaire et que James avait refusé de ranger par pure paresse. Mais son bureau n'était pas la seule partie de sa chambre qui avait besoin d'un coup de propre : sa poubelle magique, mécontente de ne pas être vidée, recrachait les vieux papiers froissés des dernières vacances et les nombreuses lettres qu'il avait écrites en désirant les envoyer à Lily, sans jamais en être satisfait avant celle qu'il venait d'attacher à la patte de la chouette effraie.

_-_Alors ?

James attendait ça depuis le début des vacances : le moment où il pourrait enfin savoir en détails ce qui se passait lors des réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait demandé à ses parents s'il pourrait en faire partie dès qu'il aurait ses dix-sept ans, quelques jours plus tard, et la discussion avait vite tourné à la dispute, Williams étant formel : aucun sorcier ne pourrait participer aux réunions avant la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard. James avait voulu se plaindre, riposter ou le supplier de changer d'avis, mais Klaus avait su trouver les mots pour lui éviter de mettre de l'huile sur le feu : il lui avait rappelé que le temps où les disputes s'effaçaient toujours d'elles-mêmes était révolu, car plus la guerre grondait, plus la menace de voir un de ses proches disparaître se faisait grande. Et il n'avait pas eu besoin d'aller plus loin pour que James comprenne : il n'était pas sûr de se le pardonner, si on jour il perdait un membre de sa famille avec qui sa dernière conversation avait été une dispute.

C'était étrange, comme Klaus et lui s'étaient rapprochés en à peine une semaine. Il lui semblait qu'un lien s'était créé entre eux deux, sans qu'il parvienne à vraiment savoir de quelle nature. Car Klaus n'avait pas été avec lui, en mars. Il n'avait pas vécu ces choses qui avaient tout arrangé entre lui et Lily. Mais c'était comme si l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient compris que leur rôle n'était plus d'être surveillés quand ils s'amusaient avec tous leurs cousins, mais de surveiller tous leurs cousins qui s'amusaient entre eux. Marc, Tom et Peter, leurs cousins les plus âgés, étaient pères de famille. Tim, le jumeau de Tom, avait obtenu un poste d'Oubliator et était toujours très demandé au Ministère. Lucy s'était fait engagée à Ste-Mangouste et s'occupait de blessés graves six jours sur sept. Quentin, qui allait sur ses dix-neuf ans, venait d'entrer en faculté de magicologie avancée, dans le but d'intégrer les grands centres de recherche mondiaux. Et tous deux avaient bien conscience que désormais, ils étaient les plus grands des petits cousins. Il n'y aurait plus de vrai adulte pour veiller sur Luke, qui n'avait pas encore sept ans. Il n'y aurait plus de vrai adulte pour attraper dans le haut de la bibliothèque les livres que Steven, neuf ans, lirait alors que même James n'y avait jamais jeté un coup d'œil tellement les titres lui déplaisaient et suggéraient des centaines de pages trop compliquées. Il n'y aurait plus de vrai adulte pour s'occuper de Clara, leur petite cousine de quatre ans. Il n'y aurait plus qu'eux deux, et c'était de leur devoir de prendre le relais. Peut-être était-cela, ce lien que James n'arrivait pas à définir : tout simplement une nouvelle fonction commune, celle d'être à leur tour les adultes du petit groupe.

_-_Alors crois-moi, ce qu'on entend aux réunions, c'est déprimant, soupira Klaus. On se plaignait de ne rien savoir, mais quand on _sait_, on n'en est pas plus satisfait.

James haussa les épaules.

_-_C'était prévisible, dit-il seulement. Si l'Ordre existe, c'est qu'il se passe des choses pas jolies à voir dans notre pays.

_-_Ou à entendre. Les autres ne sont pas avec toi ?

James fit non de la tête.

_-_Ils sont avec Sophia dans les bois, expliqua-t-il.

_-_Alors je peux te dire la vérité, répondit Klaus. Tout ce qu'ils disent, dans la Gazette, c'est même pas la moitié de ce qui se passe réellement. La liste des morts, elle est deux fois plus longue en vrai. Il y a la moitié des infos qui est censurée. Tu peux le croire, ça ?

James dut avouer qu'il aurait été loin de penser une telle chose. Les nouvelles étaient déjà tellement peu réjouissantes dans les journaux que n'importe qui préférait se dire que tous les faits y étaient reportés.

_-_Donc tu veux dire que Freeman veut cacher des choses ? marmonna-t-il. C'est Dumbledore qui l'a dit ?

_-_Pas que Dumbledore, dit Klaus, tous les membres de l'Ordre le savent. Ton père est le plus grand auror du pays, alors des morts, il en voit tous les jours ! Mais bizarrement, certains noms n'apparaissent pas sur la liste et encore plus bizarrement, les noms qui n'y apparaissent pas sont toujours des noms de braves sorciers dont la mort déprimerait la moitié de la population…

James haussa les sourcils.

_-_Et bah, on en apprend tous les jours, s'attrista-t-il. Ils sont nombreux, ces morts masqués ?

_-_Presque autant que les autres, si j'en crois les dires de ton père. Georges McBerry, par exemple, était un grand membre du Magenmagot. Ou encore Hector Little. Mais beaucoup de ces personnes sont classées parmi les disparues. Ca fait moins grave. Les gens préfèrent voir une longue liste de disparus plutôt qu'une longue liste de morts. C'est psychologique, et Freeman le sait.

James ne précisa pas que lui-même, chaque matin, était soulagé de voir que la liste des décès était la plus courte des deux listes qui paraissaient dans la Gazette. Il se promit néanmoins de ne plus raisonner de la même façon quand il lirait le journal du lendemain.

_-_Si je me souviens bien, ce n'est pas vraiment le rôle d'un bon ministre, de masquer la vérité aux gens... fit-il remarquer. Ils ont dit quelque chose sur lui, pendant la réunion ? Ils le trouvent comment ?

_-_Mieux que Rush, dit seulement Klaus en haussant les épaules. Ils n'ont pas oubliés qu'aussi incompétent soit Freeman, au moins il a de bonnes intentions. Après, le reste n'est qu'un détail.

_-_Un détail…répéta James avec hargne. Ce gars-là est un gros naze, voilà tout ! Je te rappelle qu'en mars, Poudlard a été attaqué et qu'on a eu du mal à repousser les mangemorts ! Dumbledore ne veut pas que ça se sache, mais…

_-_Mais Voldemort a réussi à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château, je sais, acheva Klaus. Il l'a dit tout à l'heure, précisa-t-il devant l'air surpris de son cousin. Mais moi, je pense comme toi. Seulement je ne crois pas être assez qualifié pour pouvoir être en mesure de dire aux autres membres de l'Ordre que Freeman est un gros naze, pour reprendre tes termes. Je n'ai même pas de vraie utilité, pour le moment ! Et puis de toute façon, ils le savent tous, mais ils ne le disent pas. Ton père non plus, n'a pas apprécié le coup à Poudlard. A la fois parce qu'Andrew y est resté, et parce que toi aussi, tu as failli y rester. Sans parler de Lily : Voldemort l'a laissée s'en aller, elle, la petite moldue. Pourquoi ? Personne ne le sait. Il n'y a que Freeman qui semble ne pas s'inquiéter. Enfin si, il s'inquiète, mais il ne fait rien pour arranger les choses. Dis-toi que Tim a entendu une conversation entre deux de ses chefs, avant-hier. Freeman emploie plus d'Oubliators que d'aurors.

_-_Du n'importe quoi, en d'autres termes, résuma James avec mauvaise humeur.

Le bonheur éprouvé en achevant la lettre de Lily s'était envolé très loin.

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent pour le renverser ? s'exclama-t-il.

_-_Qui ?

_-_Freeman !

_-_Oui, mais qui doit renverser Freeman ? demanda Klaus.

_-_Je ne sais pas, moi ! Mon père, ou le tien, ou tout l'Ordre réuni ! répondit James comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Comment veux-tu qu'on résiste à Voldemort si on a un Ministre complètement dépassé par les évènements ? Il n'a même pas réagi, en mars ! Voldemort préparait un énorme coup juste sous son nez, et…

_-_Calme-toi ! coupa Klaus. Je sais que tu es dégoûté, et je sais que tu voudrais que ça change, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à te dire sur la réunion. A commencer par la nouvelle mission de ton père : en plus de diriger les aurors selon les désirs de l'Ordre, il va devoir essayer de contrôler Freeman.

_-_C'est à dire ?

_-_C'est à dire que comme tu l'as dit, Freeman est complètement dépassé par les évènements, et il a besoin de conseils en permanence. Ton père a pour rôle de se transformer en ce conseiller, et l'air de rien, de l'inciter à faire ce que l'Ordre veut qu'il fasse. Comme ça, on a dans notre camp un ministre qui malgré lui nous est dévoué, et un chef des aurors. Les deux personnes les plus importantes dans une guerre.

_-_Et si Freeman prend conscience de la manipulation ? questionna James. Mon père sera envoyé à Azkaban, c'est ça ?

_-_Ne sois pas si négatif, reprocha Klaus. C'est de ton père, dont nous parlons. Le crois-tu vraiment capable d'échouer dans ce genre de mission ? Lui, le meilleur auror du pays et même plus ? Crois-moi, il ne sera pas démasqué, ajouta-t-il alors que James ne répondait rien.

_-_Bon, et quoi d'autre ?

_-_Et bien il va y avoir une espèce de cocktail au Ministère, je ne sais pas trop quand. Une sorte de rassemblement de toutes les personnes riches et importantes de la société.

_-_Genre les Potter ? railla James avec amusement.

_-_Ouais, et genre les Malefoy, les Black, les Lestrange, enfin bref, une belle brochette de sangs-purs. Et qui dit sang-pur dit ?

_-_Magouilles pas très nettes, plans un peu foireux et discutions pas très légales, répondit James sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. On y est invité ?

_-_Toi non. Moi oui. Une seule consigne : choisir comme cavalière quelqu'un de l'Ordre, ou très proche de membres de l'Ordre, pour surveiller, écouter et agir en cas de besoin. Dumbledore redoute que cette petite fête vire au drame. Personnellement, je ne vois pas trop pourquoi il pense ça, mais…

Pour James, cependant, c'était évident : si Voldemort voulait marquer les esprits, il devait s'en prendre aux personnes importantes de la société. Et s'il voulait s'en prendre à ces personnes, quand pourrait-il le faire mieux que le soir de cet apéritif ?

_-_Donc en gros, je serai de garde pour les petits, marmonna James.

_-_Tu n'auras qu'à inviter Sirius !

_-_A ton avis, qu'est-ce que ce j'allais faire ?

Tous deux sourirent.

_-_Je m'en doutais, dit Klaus en riant. Tu pourras même inviter ta chérie.

Le sourire de James fut remplacé par un regard perçant.

_-_Ma chérie ? répéta-t-il prudemment.

_-_Oui, il paraît qu'entre toi et Lily, c'est le grand amour…

James lui envoya à la figure un papier recraché par sa poubelle. Klaus, l'air indigné, répondit à son attaque en lui jetant une gomme sur la tête. Ce fut comme s'il déclarait ouvertement la guerre, et tous deux oublièrent en un instant les graves évènements de leur pays pour se consacrer à une bataille de tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main.

oOo

_Expliquez en une centaine de lignes pourquoi les appareils électroniques tels que les grille-pain ne peuvent fonctionner dans, par exemple, le bureau d'un auror._

Lily soupira et saisit sa plume avec paresse et démotivation. L'Etude des Moldus. Une matière aussi inintéressante qu'inutile, même en option pour les Aspics. Sans parler du retard qu'elle avait sur les quelques rares autres élèves qui avaient choisi cette matière pour leur septième année. Etude de Moldus en débutant, avait dit McGonagall. Et bien elle entendrait parler de Lily Evans, à la rentrée !

_-Etre membre du magenmagot est un métier très convoité, et par conséquent très sélectif, Miss Evans. Sept ans d'études attendent les courageux qui s'y destinent. Sept années auxquelles seulement dix personnes peuvent accéder. Il va falloir travailler dur pour être sélectionnée, vous en avez conscience ?_

_-Oui, professeur. Mais je suis prête à ça._

_-Je n'en doute pas. Vous êtes brillante, Miss Evans. Néanmoins, laissez-moi vous conseiller de prendre une option en plus des disciplines habituelles des Aspics. Je crois que Mr Potter, par exemple, prendra l'option Quidditch. Une excellente note au coefficient trois, ce n'est pas négligeable._

_-Je ne crois pas être assez douée en vol pour choisir cette option moi aussi, professeur._

_-Celle-ci non, mais je pense sincèrement que l'Etude des Moldus vous conviendrait. Le professeur Racine m'a assuré être prêt à vous accueillir à son cours._

_-Je n'ai jamais fait d'Etude des Moldus…_

_-Mais vous prendrez l'option débutant ! C'est tout à fait faisable ! Et je crois de toute façon que vous avez le niveau pour rattraper le groupe en route, Miss Evans. Quatre années, ce n'est pas énorme, au fond…_

Lily se maudit d'avoir écouté McGonagall. Option Etude des Moldus en débutant, c'était bien joli, mais quatre années de retard à rattraper en un an, contrairement à tout ce que le professeur pourrait dire, ce n'était pas si facile que ça. Etait-ce seulement possible de suivre le niveau d'élèves qui étudiaient les moldus depuis quatre ans ? On lui avait promis que le professeur Racine adapterait ses cours pour les deux débutants –elle ignorait d'ailleurs qui était le deuxième– et voilà le résultat : elle avait cent lignes à écrire pour la rentrée. Comment se motiver avec ça ? Même en Quidditch, elle avait plus de chances de s'en sortir. Et au moins, elle aurait des professeurs dignes de ce nom : James et Gwen. Mais non, elle avait été se mettre en Etude des Moldus. Le professeur Slughorn disait qu'elle était souvent traversée par des éclairs de génie. Sur ce coup-là, elle avait plutôt été traversée par un éclair de stupidité. C'était flatteur, de savoir que McGonagall croyait ainsi en elle, mais elle allait dégringoler avec sa moyenne. Elle, Lily Evans, allait se retrouver en queue de peloton, alors qu'elle était dans toutes les autres matières une tête de classe… Ils allaient bien rire, les autres, en l'apprenant !

_Expliquez en une centaine de lignes pourquoi les appareils électroniques tels que les grille-pain ne peuvent fonctionner dans, par exemple, le bureau d'un auror._

De toute manière, c'était une question stupide : même si un grille-pain fonctionnait dans le bureau d'un auror, on n'en trouverait pas pour la simple raison que les aurors avaient autre chose à faire que de faire griller des tartines sur leur lieu de travail.

Elle avait bien envie d'écrire cent lignes sur cette idée, juste pour faire enrager le professeur, mais même en écrivant gros, elle ne parviendrait pas à développer autant. Décidément, elle avait vraiment fait une erreur en choisissant cette option…

Un instant, elle s'imagina en cours avec ce stupide professeur Racine, alors que les autres seraient soit entrain d'avancer leur travail, soit entrain de s'amuser tous ensemble, et elle ressentit un pincement au cœur. Avoir de l'ambition, c'était bien beau, mais elle redoutait déjà tous les sacrifices qu'elle devrait faire pour arriver au bout de son envie. Trop rares étaient les personnes qui arrivaient à faire ce qu'elle désirait faire. Mais c'était un choix… Si on regrettait ses choix, autant ne pas en faire. Et puis, elle avait appris à ne pas abandonner en cours de route. Sinon il ne fallait pas commencer.

_Expliquez en une centaine de lignes pourquoi les appareils électroniques tels que les grille-pain ne peuvent fonctionner dans, par exemple, le bureau d'un auror._

Et bien c'était simple : elle allait tester. Pas dans le bureau d'un auror, mais dans sa propre chambre.

En quelques bonds, elle descendit dans la cuisine, ignorant totalement Pétunia qui partageait une coupe de glace avec son petit ami Vernon –comme si elle avait besoin de manger des glaces alors que le ciel était couvert ! – et s'empara du grille-pain. Elle fit la sourde oreille devant les protestations de sa sœur et remonta comme si de rien n'était. Elle trouva une prise électrique de libre non loin de son réveil, aussi posa-t-elle l'appareil sur son lit, puis prit le soin de déposer sa baguette magique quelques centimètres plus loin. Mais rien ne se produisit.

_-_Quelle vacherie ! pesta-t-elle.

Elle fit sortir une gerbe d'étincelles rouges de sa baguett en direction du mécanisme mais n'obtint pas plus de résultats qu'auparavant, si ce n'est une désagréable odeur de miettes grillées.

Avec mauvaise humeur, elle alla ouvrir la fenêtre et eut tout juste le temps de se reculer pour ne pas que Plume, sa nouvelle chouette, n'entre en collision avec elle. Après une seconde pendant laquelle elle reprit ses esprits et se remit de sa surprise, elle nota qu'une lettre était attachée à la patte du volatile. Un sourire se dessina alors sur son visage : elle savait d'ors et déjà de qui venait le message.

_Chère Lily Jolie,_

_Je profite de cette trêve entre nous deux pour te redonner de mes nouvelles, puisque tu me les demandes avec tant d'insistance. Deux lettres en une semaine, je bats des records. Mais ça je le savais déjà !_

_Si tu veux savoir, aussi étrange cela puisse paraître, ce n'est pas bien différent d'avant, à Æternum Asylus, si on ignore le fait qu'il n'y a plus Hilary, plus Kayna, plus Andrew (ça c'était prévisible) et plus Sirius. Entre cousins, on reste les mêmes, c'est juste que depuis le début de l'été, Klaus et moi avons été élus baby-sitters._

Lily vit son sourire s'agrandir encore un peu à l'idée de James entrain de s'occuper de tous ses petits cousins. Elle n'osa même pas l'imaginer entrain de changer les couches des plus jeunes.

_Sinon, forcément il y a une tension dès qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard en mars. Mais je pense que c'est normal. Quiconque nous connaît un peu sait que pour les Potter, la famille c'est sacré. A ce sujet, mes cousins Tim et Tom m'ont dit qu'ils étaient prêts à accueillir dans la famille ma future femme. Si tu te demandes pourquoi je te dis ça à toi, et bien…_

Lily, même s'il y avait eu une suite, n'aurait pas mieux compris ce qu'il voulait dire, et elle se surpris elle-même à être ravie des mots de James. L'été dernier, il lui avait envoyé plusieurs lettres qui voulaient dire plus ou moins la même chose, mais l'impact était plus fort maintenant qu'ils étaient amis. Ou plutôt amis-amants. Ou amants tout court. Non, pas amants tout court. James était mieux en ami qu'en petit-ami. Même si elle n'avait jamais testé. Même s'ils ne seraient jamais que de simples amis sans arrière pensée.

Pour s'éviter de divaguer sur des raisonnements à lui en faire mal à la tête (elle en faisait déjà l'expérience chaque soir depuis son retour chez ses parents), elle se reporta sur sa lecture, souriant à de nombreuses reprises devant l'audace de James et les petites plaisanteries qu'il avait insérées ça et là. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par la bonne humeur qui apparaissait dans sa lettre alors qu'il avait perdu son oncle et Hilary. Décidément, avec James, elle était toujours surprise en bien…

Mais une autre surprise, moins bonne, vint gâcher son instant de détente : le grille-pain, sans doute trop chauffé par les étincelles que sa baguette avait dégagées, commençait à brûler sa couette en dégageant une odeur nauséabonde. Hésitant entre la crainte et l'amusement, elle le débrancha, reprit sa baguette et attendit quelques minutes que le tout refroidisse. Puis, même si elle savait ce que dirait Pétunia, elle le redescendit dans la cuisine.

_-_Ca pue le cramé, grogna la plus âgée.

_-_Ouais, j'ai fait griller la boîte de ton CD des Wasps Unity, lança Lily, l'air de rien.

Pétunia pâlit.

_-T'as fait quoi_ ? parvint-elle à articuler.

_-_J'ai fait griller la boîte de ton CD des Wasps Unity, répéta Lily en articulant comme si elle parlait à une idiote. C'était pour une expérience à faire avant la rentrée.

Pétunia parut sur le point de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

_-_Tu as… tu as…carbonisé mon CD pour… pour _ton_ école ?

Lily haussa les épaules.

_-_Oui, pourquoi ?

Elle manqua d'éclater de rire devant l'air furieux de sa sœur, qui se tourna vers Vernon et se força à sourire.

_-_Tu peux nous laisser, mon cœur ? dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulut douce mais de laquelle perça toute sa colère. On se revoit demain !

Elle n'attendit même pas que la porte se soit refermée sur son petit-ami pour se tourner vers sa sœur, furieuse.

_-_Ca t'amuse, hein ? lança-t-elle.

_-_Oui, assez, admit Lily.

_-_Un de ces jours tu regretteras d'avoir joué la maligne avec moi, promit Pétunia en la menaçant du doigt. Sale petite peste !

Lily eut un petit rire dépourvu de joie.

_-_N'inverse pas les rôles, Pétunia. La victime, ici, c'est moi. Ton CD, il est à sa place dans ta chambre, et je n'y ai pas touché. On ne peut pas en dire autant de ma boule de cristal…

_-_Je n'ai jamais touché à ta boule, dit Pétunia un peu trop brusquement pour que ce soit vrai.

_-_Alors pourquoi est-ce que quand je l'ai regardée ce matin, elle m'a montré ton visage en gros plan ?

Pétunia ne répondit pas, mais cela n'étonna pas Lily. Elle ne précisa cependant pas qu'elle n'avait fait que deux semaines de divination dans toute sa vie, et qu'elle avait ensuite changé cette matière avec les runes anciennes, qu'elle trouvait deux fois plus intéressantes. Elle omit aussi d'avouer qu'elle savait que sa sœur avait touché à sa boule de cristal uniquement parce qu'elle y avait laissé un peu trop de traces de doigts.

_-_D'ailleurs, reprit Lily, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais ça porte malheur, de toucher à une boule de cristal quand on ne sait pas s'en servir.

_-_Tu mens.

_-_Pas du tout. Je connais une fille qui a une cousine qui est morte à cause de ça. Elle était moldue, comme toi, et elle a voulu s'amuser avec ce qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas. Résultat : elle s'est fait dévorée trois jours plus tard par ce qu'on appelle chez nous un verracrasse.

Pétunia pâlit et déglutit avec peine.

_-_Et c'est quoi, ça, un verracrasse ? bredouilla-t-elle.

_-_Une grosse bête poilue, avec de longues dents. Ca peut faire des bonds de quatre mètres pour mieux attraper sa victime. Et en quelques bouchées, ça peut avaler le plus gros éléphant du monde.

Lily se promit de répéter à Gwenog, Alice et Hestia le mensonge qu'elle venait de concocter. Elles en riraient un bon moment, et Pétunia risquait de ne plus jamais toucher à ses affaires sans lui demander la permission.

_-_Je vais dire à Maman que tu gardes de tels objets dans la maison, jura Pétunia, les yeux remplis de larmes. Et s'il m'arrive quelque chose, Vernon fera de ta vie un calvaire !

Lily acquiesça vaguement en observant ses ongles pour mieux la narguer.

_-_Ne prends pas ça à la légère, Lily ! prévint Pétunia. Je te jure que tu le regretterais, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose !

_-_La seule chose que je regretterais, railla Lily, c'est de voir Maman pleurer la mort d'une fille comme toi. Mais je suis sûre que rapidement, elle réaliserait que ça fait un problème de moins…

_-_Le vrai problème de la famille, c'est toi, _Lily-Jolie _!

Pétunia voulut sans doute imiter James le jour des vacances, quand ils s'étaient salués avant de quitter la gare. Lily n'apprécia pas du tout la remarque, autant pour ce qu'elle signifiait que pour la moquerie. Sa sœur dut s'en apercevoir car un rictus alluma son visage et ses yeux pétillèrent de méchanceté.

_-_Tu fais la belle, là, devant moi, mais si tu savais ce que Papa disait sur toi tout au long de l'année, tu rirais moins, rétorqua Pétunia.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Les sourcils froncés, Lily attendit la réponse, ne sachant bien si elle devait s'inquiéter ou ignorer ce que sa sœur allait lui dire.

_-_Je veux dire par là qu'au début, ça les rendait fiers, d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille, dit Pétunia, mais que maintenant qu'ils voient ce que ceux de ta race sont capables de faire, ils ont les boules…

_-_Si tu parles des meurtres commis par les mang…

_-_Je parle de toutes les horreurs que ton peuple a fait depuis quelques temps, coupa sèchement Pétunia. Papa a peur que sa petite fille chérie fasse partie de ces monstres qui tuent parce qu'ils se croient plus purs ! Et oui, ajouta-elle alors que Lily allait s'étonner du savoir de sa sœur, moi aussi je m'instruis sur ce que tu fais. Je vais te faire une confidence : j'ai bel et bien fouillé dans tes affaires, l'autre jour. Et j'ai lu les journaux que tu gardes dans le deuxième tiroir de ton bureau. Je les ai montrés à Papa et Maman, évidemment, et ils ont peur, si tu savais à quel point ! Je leur ai aussi montré la lettre de ton fameux James. Ils n'ont pas apprécié…

_-_Pas apprécié quoi ? demanda Lily, bien qu'au fond d'elle elle sût ce dont Pétunia voulait parler.

_-_Le lien entre toi et celui qui se fait appeler Voldelamort…

_-_Il n'y a aucun lien entre moi et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, répondit aussitôt Lily, le cœur battant un peu trop vite à son goût alors qu'elle se remémorait ces quelques minutes du mois de mars. Et je t'interdis de rentrer encore dans ma chambre sans ma permission, c'est clair ?

Pétunia sourit narquoisement.

_-_Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu ferais moins la maligne !

_-_Va te faire voir.

_-_Tu sais, ils ont dit qu'ils allaient faire les courses, mais je crois qu'en fait ils sont partis voir les parents de ton James pour être sûrs que Voldelamort n'a rien à voir avec toi. Tu sais, des fois, les tarés peuvent être attirés par d'autres tarés sans qu'on sache trop pourquoi, alors ils veulent être sûrs que tu n'as pas un vieux fou qui louche sur toi, ou pire…

Lily sentit ses jambes fléchir légèrement alors que Pétunia s'amusait avec elle. D'habitude, elle savait toujours quand sa sœur lui mentait, mais là c'était différent : c'était de la confiance de ses parents dont il s'agissait. Se pouvait-il vraiment que son père doute de son honnêteté, et ne soit pas certain qu'elle méprisait ces gens qui exécutaient les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, car la porte d'entrée se rouvrit. Pétunia lui jeta un regard méchant et alla saluer ses parents, qui revenaient en effet sans aucun sac de provisions. D'ailleurs, Lily savait parfaitement que sa mère avait dévalisé le supermarché la veille et qu'elle ne faisait jamais les courses deux jours de suite, sauf si elle oubliait quelque chose de très important –ce qui n'arrivait presque jamais.

_-_Salut, les filles ! dit gaiement Mrs Evans. Vous avez passé une bonne matinée ?

Elle se tourna vers la plus jeune de ses filles et son sourire disparut devant l'air grave de Lily.

_-_Vous vous êtes encore disputées… constata-t-elle avec lassitude. Quand allez-vous donc arrêter ?

_-_Quand elle sera morte, rétorqua Pétunia.

Mr Evans leva les yeux au plafond.

_-_Ce genre de réflexions est puéril, Pétunia, tu le sais très bien…reprocha-t-il.

_-_Il faut parfois être puéril pour parler à des gens stupides, se justifia Pétunia avec un regard mauvais vers sa sœur.

Lily la tua des yeux et lui fit bien comprendre qu'elles reparleraient de tout ça plus tard.

_-_Lilou, tu ne devrais pas répondre à ses provocations, dit Mrs Evans. Vous êtes grandes, maintenant, et vous devriez savoir que dans la vie, il faut passer au-dessus de tout ça ! Si jamais l'une de vous se fait tuer, qu'est-ce que vous ferez, hein ? Vous pleurerez parce que la dernière chose que vous avez dite à votre sœur, c'était une insulte ?

_-_Comment peux-tu être sûre qu'on a des chances de se faire tuer ? répliqua froidement Lily, estimant que c'était le bon moment pour aborder le sujet. Il suffit que je fasse partie des tueurs, et hop, nous voilà en sécurité, pas vrai ?

Mr Evans fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard furtif à sa femme.

_-_Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Lilou ? Tu sais tr…

_-_Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas ce dont je veux parler, coupa Lily. Vous êtes allés chez les Potter ?

_-_Lilou, il f…

_-_Oui ou non ? insista impatiemment Lily.

Sa mère se mordit la lèvre et hocha doucement la tête, Mr Evans ne se résignant pas à répondre.

_-_Alors c'est oui…murmura Lily, répugnée par le manque de confiance de ces parents. Vous êtes allés les voir pour savoir ce que j'avais à voir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est ça ?

A nouveau, Mrs Evans fit oui de la tête.

_-_Juste au cas où j'étais passée du côté obscur, j'imagine… C'est vrai que j'ai une tête de tueuse…marmonna Lily.

_-_Lilou, ne vas pas croire n'importe qu…

_-_Tais-toi, toi ! cria Lily à son père. Vous êtes allés voir les Potter pour savoir si j'étais toujours sur le droit chemin. C'est à la fois intolérable et super vexant. Je pensais que vous me faisiez confiance, mais visiblement Pétunia fait du bon boulot, quand je ne suis pas là…

_-_Pétunia n'a rien à voir là-dedans, assura Mr Evans.

_-_C'est clair ! approuva Pétunia. Moi je n'y suis pour rien !

_-_Ca vient entièrement de vous ? s'étonna Lily, outragée. Et bah ça c'est la meilleure !

Mr et Mrs Evans durent se rendre compte qu'ils s'enfonçaient car ils se regardèrent, gênés. Mais Lily ne voulut pas entendre leurs excuses. Déjà secouée par ce qui lui était arrivé le soir où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait attaqué l'école, elle refusait d'avoir à se justifier ou à assurer qu'elle était encore innocente. De colère, elle jeta le grille-pain sur la table et s'en alla en claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle monta l'escalier sans même s'en rendre compte, et quand elle se fut enfermée dans sa chambre, elle éclata en sanglots –sanglots qu'elle s'était forcée à contenir pendant près d'une semaine.

Pétunia avait vraiment bien réussi son coup, cette fois. Qu'elle la prenne pour un monstre, c'était une chose, et à la rigueur elle en avait l'habitude, mais qu'elle entraîne ses parents dans cette histoire, c'en était trop. La situation en devenait malsaine, et au fond, elle savait depuis des semaines que ce serait ainsi pendant tout l'été. Pétunia qui la mettait hors d'elle, elle qui encaissait en s'efforçant de répondre mais le cœur n'y était jamais, puis ses parents qui se mettaient entre elles deux… Mais si ses parents pensaient comme sa sœur, plus rien ne la retenait ici. Elle avait plus besoin de soutien que des doutes de ses proches. Si on ne lui faisait plus confiance, et si elle passait désormais pour une meurtrière dans son propre foyer, autant ne pas y rester. Elle connaissait quelqu'un qui lui avait déjà proposé de venir, si jamais elle se sentait mal…

oOo

La cuisine était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sobre : une table, deux chaises, un réfrigérateur et quelques placards à rangement au-dessus d'une gazinière et de l'évier. La pièce était mitoyenne avec le salon, qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui du manoir Square Grimmaurd, et qui en était d'autant plus agréable. Sirius adorait ces deux pièces colorées et chaleureuses, dans lesquelles rien ne venait lui rappeler son ancienne maison. En une semaine, il avait fait d'elles de vrais petits paradis : d'un coup de baguette magique, il avait installé quatre poufs dans le salon, en souvenir des merveilleux moments passés chez James l'été passé ; la table de la même salle avait été cirée avec un peu d'huile de Mrs Boboit ; il avait transformé le papier peint de la cuisine en œuvre d'art à l'aide d'un peu de peinture jetée au hasard ça et là ; il avait changé le mode d'éclairage, remplaçant les vieilles ampoules ternes par des guirlandes colorées et des lampadaires ; avec l'aide de Ted Tonks, le mari de sa cousine Andromeda, il avait installé une vraie cheminée à la place de la fausse. Au fond, toute sobriété avait disparu. Tant de modifications qui venaient accroître le contraste entre, d'une part, la cuisine et le salon et, d'autre part, la chambre et la salle de bain. La chambre aurait pu être belle si elle avait bénéficié d'une fenêtre lui évitant cet air lugubre trop proche de celui de la maison des Black. Elle aurait aussi pu être confortable si le lit ne grinçait pas à chaque fois qu'il bougeait un orteil, et si la tapisserie ne dégageait pas une forte odeur de moisissure. Quant à la salle de bain, elle aurait été parfaite si la tuyauterie n'était pas si abîmée que l'eau coulait par terre dès qu'on ouvrait un robinet. Ted avait dit qu'il passerait pour essayer de réparer ça, mais Sirius préférait appeler un plombier : l'installation de la cheminée avait été si laborieuse et créatrice de problèmes qu'il ne voulait plus vraiment avoir affaire à la main bricoleuse de Tonks.

Mais chaque inconvénient pouvait vite se transformer en avantage : la voisine, une jeune et jolie moldue d'à peu près son âge, l'avait autorisé à utiliser sa douche le matin. Sirius se faisait donc un plaisir de changer de côté de palier tous les jours après onze heures. Il voyait bien que la moldue en question n'était pas dérangée par sa présence, et qu'elle n'oubliait jamais de trouver un prétexte pour le faire rester quelques minutes de plus. Il la soupçonnait même d'avoir volontairement fait irruption dans la salle de bain au moment où il se déshabillait, quelques jours après leur rencontre. Elle avait assuré qu'elle venait juste prendre un déodorant, mais Sirius n'était pas aveugle : il avait bien vu ses yeux glisser sur son torse plusieurs fois de suite.

Il ne savait pas si cela lui faisait plaisir ou pas. Il aimait cette idée d'être un séducteur, mais ignorait si c'était vraiment bon pour lui. La dernière fois qu'il était tombé amoureux, il avait souffert. Il n'était pas certain d'être prêt à recommencer. Et puis il n'était pas ce genre de garçons qui sortaient avec n'importe qui n'importe quand. Il ne voulait pas d'une midinette, mais plutôt d'une fille avec qui il rirait et à qui il n'aurait pas besoin de se justifier chaque fois qu'il parlerait à une autre. Néanmoins, un doute ne cessait de le tracasser : ne désirait-il pas une autre Hilary ? Au fond de lui, ne cherchait-il pas une fille qui lui ressemblerait et lui rappellerait cette belle époque où il sortait avec la cousine de son meilleur ami ?

Ses pensées étaient tellement confuses qu'il s'en était mis à envier James. Il avait passé des années à lui dire de laisser tomber Evans, mais au final, il s'était accroché et tout semblait s'arranger. James avait su ce qu'il voulait et faire ce qu'il fallait pour l'obtenir. Et désormais, les rôles s'étaient inversés : c'était James qui allait très bien sur le plan sentimental, et lui qui pataugeait dans le pire chaos. Comme quoi, la vie était étrange, parfois…

Un instant, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder et il s'amusa à imaginer James rendant visite à Evans, l'air de rien, comme un bon ami qui revenait prendre des nouvelles après des années de séparation. C'était incroyable, la patience que ce garçon pouvait avoir. Sirius avait toujours trouvé cela ahurissant. Se faire jeter par la même fille pendant des années et pourtant continuer à espérer recevoir quelque chose d'elle. James l'avait bien méritée, sa victoire –ou semi-victoire, puisqu'en théorie, Lily et lui étaient juste amis. Finalement, il y avait au moins eu un résultat positif aux évènements du mois de mars. Il était heureux que pour James, tout rentre dans l'ordre. Si quelqu'un méritait le bonheur, c'était bien lui. Sirius ne comptait plus tout ce que son ami avait fait pour lui, quand il allait mal, quand il allait bien, se dénonçant à sa place, lui faisant ses devoirs, lui rendant des services, ou tout simplement le réconfortant avec des mots justes qui l'apaisaient aussitôt. Bien entendu, il lui rendait la pareille, et parfois c'était lui qui se retrouvait en retenue sans qu'il le mérite vraiment. Mais lui, ce n'était pas pareil. Il n'était pas sûr de mériter l'amitié de quelqu'un comme James, toujours droit et fier, fort et courageux quelles que soient les conséquences. Bien sûr, James avait eu sa mauvaise période, et avec du recul, Lily n'avait pas eu tort de le croire arrogant durant leur cinquième année, mais désormais, il avait changé et s'était transformé en un vrai Potter. Et Sirius savait que lui, même s'il avait renié sa famille, serait toujours un Back, qu'il le veuille ou non. Un jour, peut-être son côté sombre ressurgirait-il, apportant à tout le monde la preuve que le meilleur ami de James Potter était indigne de lui. Ou peut-être pas…

Sirius ne savait plus vraiment où il en était, depuis que l'agitation de Poudlard avait laissé place à la semi-solitude de son appartement. Un jour il avait l'impression d'être libre et heureux, maître de ses actes et libéré de la lourde pression que lui avait trop longtemps imposée sa mère, et le lendemain il se sentait seul et déprimé, et ses pensées convergeant toutes vers de sombres souvenirs et théories. Et si Hilary avait été ensorcelée ? Si elle avait été droguée, et qu'il n'avait rien vu ? Si elle s'était fichue de lui depuis le début, voulant juste accroître sa popularité en sortant avec un des quatre Maraudeurs ? Et si James et Lily n'avaient pas réussi à s'en sortir, comment aurait-il pu se pardonner d'être rentré sans rien tenter pour les aider ? Pourquoi avait-il écouté James quand celui-ci lui avait demandé de les laisser seuls tous les deux et de se mettre à l'abri pour limiter les dégâts ? Et s'il n'était pas rentré, Lily aurait-elle été ensorcelée par Voldemort, comme l'avait avoué James ? Et s'ils avaient tous compris plus tôt qui étaient Ciaran et Mortensen, Andrew serait-il mort ? Et au contraire, s'ils ne l'avaient pas compris, qui d'autre serait mort cette nuit-là ?

C'était toujours les mêmes questions qui revenaient inlassablement le hanter, lui rappelant qu'il avait commis de graves erreurs qui auraient pu avoir des conséquences bien pires, et il lui tardait déjà de reprendre les cours pour avoir l'esprit occupé à autre chose qu'à réfléchir à ces agaçants souvenirs. Et puis il y aurait James, Remus et Peter. Il lui semblait que leur amitié était la seule chose réelle et solide de sa vie. Sa relation avec Hilary aussi, lui avait parue inébranlable, mais il s'était avéré au final qu'elle avait été un vrai fiasco, sans doute des deux côtés, bien que peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Mais s'il avait été à Serpentard comme toute sa famille, aurait-ce été différent ? Et si Hilary avait été une sang-pur comme lui, aurait-ce été plus simple ? Ou s'il avait été refaire le portrait de Bertram, la situation aurait-elle été tout autre ?

_-_Ma foi, tu m'as l'air bien songeur…

Sirius sursauta, renversant sa tasse de café sur la table de la cuisine et manquant de faire tomber le miroir à double sens qu'il avait posé devant lui. Le cœur battant la chamade, il jeta un regard noir à Sherley, sa voisine, pour son irruption imprévue.

_-_Tu rentres comme ça chez les gens, toi ? grogna-t-il en se levant afin d'aller chercher l'éponge posée sur l'évier.

Sherley répondit pour un large sourire.

_-_Tu ne te douches pas, ce matin ?

Sirius fit mine de lui jeter l'éponge au visage.

_-_Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, rappela-t-il. Tu rentres comme ça chez les gens ? Ou alors tu rentres comme ça seulement chez moi, dans le but de me surprendre entrain de faire je ne sais quoi…

_-_Oh, je t'en prie, Sirius, tu crois vraiment que je suis comme ça ? La porte était ouverte, alors je suis rentrée.

_-_La porte était fermée, je suis passé devant il y a une dizaine de minutes, cassa Sirius, à la fois amusé et agacé.

Le sourire de Sherley s'élargit. Sirius, en revanche, s'empêcha de laisser apparaître la moindre émotion, même s'il avait vu juste : elle avait bel et bien craqué pour lui.

_-_Bon, j'avoue, je suis entrée sans ta permission, admit-elle, mais j'ai sonné, je te le promets. Enfin j'ai essayé. En fait, je crois que ta sonnette est en panne.

_-_Ma sonnette ?

Sirius fit passer son incompréhension pour de l'incrédulité. En effet, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être une sonnette moldue. Square Grimmaurd, il y avait bien une clochette pour annoncer son arrivée, mais ici, à Liverpool, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un petit bouton carré dont il ignorait l'utilité. Il se promit de demander à Ted dès qu'il le verrait.

_-_Bref, tu viens pour quoi ? questionna-t-il, curieux de voir quelle excuse elle allait lui trouver.

_-_Pour voir comment tu allais.

_-_Ah ouais ? Et bien c'est bon, je vais bien.

_-_Et aussi parce que quelque chose me dit que tu as besoin de compagnie, ajouta Sherley en retrouvant son sérieux.

Sirius fut surpris de l'entendre dire ça, car au fond, il savait que c'était exactement cela : la solitude l'insupportait quand elle devenait une habitude.

_-_Je ne savais pas que tu avais des dons en psychologie, marmonna-t-il, agacé qu'elle ait raison sur ce sujet qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

_-_Je n'ai aucun don. J'ai juste trouvé ça dans la salle de bain après ta douche d'hier matin.

Sherley glissa sa main dans la poche de sa courte jupe. Quand elle l'en ressortit, elle tenait entre les doigts quelque chose de plié, qui ressemblait fortement à un morceau de parchemin. Sirius reconnut aussitôt la lettre que James lui avait envoyée l'avant veille et son cœur fit un bond, non pas de colère mais de culpabilité d'avoir si peu fait attention : il y avait à plusieurs endroits des allusions directes à la magie, que Sherley n'était pas censée lire.

_-_Il parle bizarrement, ton copain, dit la jeune femme en lui rendant ce qui lui appartenait. C'est un code entre vous ?

Sirius, pour éviter de commettre une bévue sans s'en rendre compte, tenta de couper court à la conversation en lui faisant bien comprendre que cela ne la regardait strictement pas, mais elle ne fut pas de cet avis.

_-_Je crois que si, ça me regarde : je trouve une lettre, et j'ai l'amabilité de te la rendre, alors j'estime que j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi mon voisin parle de magie avec son meilleur pote.

_-_Tu crois quoi ? Que lui et moi, on est deux sorciers ? s'énerva Sirius.

Après quelques années à Poudlard, il avait appris à bien mentir, en particulier à des filles : premièrement, McGonagall ne lui en laissait pas le choix, et deuxièmement, les stupides filles qui avaient des vues sur lui ne lui en laissaient pas le choix non plus.

_-_La magie, ça n'existe pas, rétorqua-t-il sèchement, et je pensais qu'à ton âge, c'était clair dans ta tête.

_-_Mais c'est très clair dans ma tête, Sirius, promit Sherley. J'ai juste envie de savoir à qui je prête ma douche.

_-_Sirius Black, étudiant en médecine à l'université de Liverpool dès la rentrée, répondit Sirius, fier d'avoir retenu au moins une chose de ses cours d'étude des moldus de troisième année.

Le professeur Racine, cette vieille souche, leur avait fait apprendre toutes les grandes écoles moldues d'Angleterre. Personne n'en avait compris l'utilité, mais Racine avait tout de même collé une interrogation surprise à la classe dès le lendemain. Sirius ne regrettait pas d'avoir arrêté ces cours, même s'ils avaient l'avantage d'énerver ses parents.

_-_Je ne plaisante pas, Sirius… soupira Sherley. Tu lis le journal, de temps en temps ? Tu n'as pas vu qu'il se passe beaucoup de choses étranges, en ce moment ? Des meurtres sans explication, des ponts qui sautent sans qu'on sache pourquoi, et l'autre jour, j'ai même vu un énergumène se promener dans la rue avec un long manteau noir et une cagoule sur sa tête !

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

_-_Avec une cagoule, tu dis ? s'enquit-il.

Quand elle acquiesça, il se promit d'en parler à Williams et Rosanna Potter. Savoir qu'un mangemort se baladait à Liverpool pourrait sans doute leur être utile.

_-_Tu comprends pourquoi je me pose des questions quand ton copain te dit qu'un dénommé Freeman, censé être le Ministre alors que ce n'est pas vrai, cache des meurtres, qu'un dénommé Voldejenesaisplusquoi a attaqué un truc appelé Poudlard, ou encore qu'il va y avoir des sangs-purs à une réception au Ministère de la Magie !

Jamais Sirius n'avait réfléchi aussi vite, hormis peut-être dans les rares cas où il s'était vraiment senti en danger. Il avait besoin d'un bon gros mensonge qui tienne la route, et vite. James avait été plus que clair dans ses propos sur ce qui se passait dans la communauté magique, et même les parties de sa lettre qui étaient vraiment personnelles parlaient ça et là de procédés magiques, comme par exemple du test de transplanage qu'ils passeraient à la fin de l'été.

_-_Bon, d'accord, je vais t'expliquer, dit-il lentement pour gagner un peu de temps, mais à une condition.

Sherley fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête.

_-_Jure-moi de ne pas trop en parler autour de toi…demanda Sirius. N'en parle d'ailleurs à personne, et ne mets plus jamais ton nez dans mes affaires, même si j'oublie mon pantalon chez toi –ce qui n'arrivera pas. Compris ?

A nouveau, Sherley fit oui. Alors, il respira profondément pour profiter de ses derniers instants de réflexions.

_-_J'avoue, ce que James a écrit dans cette lettre n'est pas très banal. Même le support n'est pas banal, puisqu'il s'agit d'un parchemin.

Il fit mine d'attendre une réaction mais se servit de ce très court répit pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il allait dire. A ce moment, il regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir poursuivi l'étude des moldus.

_-_En fait, il s'agit d'un jeu, mais interdit par les autorités, mentit-il.

_-_Un jeu de rôle ? questionna Sherley.

Sirius, ne sachant pas ce qu'était un jeu de rôle, opta pour un compromis :

_-_En quelque sorte, oui. Un peu, mais pas complètement. Ce qui se passe, c'est qu'on doit faire comme si on était des sorciers.

_-_Ca, j'avais cru le comprendre, en effet, marmonna Sherley. Et où est l'intérêt ?

_-_Et bien on s'amuse à inventer des explications à ce qui se passe dans le monde actuel. Les meurtres, entre autres.

_-_C'est pas très correct, de s'amuser autour d'une histoire de meurtre, reprocha Sherley.

_-_Mais nous on trouve ça bien, parce que dans un pays où tout va mal, ça fait beaucoup de bien de s'en aller le temps de quelques instants vers un monde magique et merveilleux.

_-_Pas si merveilleux que ça, puisqu'il y a des meurtres…

Sirius avait l'impression de s'enfoncer encore plus à mesure qu'il tentait de lui donner une explication correcte. Mais il connaissait trop peu de choses sur le monde moldu pour pouvoir s'appuyer sur des informations concrètes, et Sherley n'était pas une fille stupide. Lily aurait pu se sortir de cette situation, mais pas lui.

_-_Bon, ok, tu as gagné, dit-il soudain. Tu veux la vérité ? Et bien tu auras la vérité. En fait, ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est la réalité. James et moi, et plein d'autres personnes sur cette Terre, sommes des sorciers. Tous les meurtres inexpliqués, tous les évènements un peu curieux sont dus à un seul et même mage noir : Voldemort. Il voudrait devenir Ministre de la Magie et exterminer tous ceux qu'il qualifie de sangs-impurs, c'est-à-dire tous ceux qui comme toi n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques ou sont nés de parents sans pouvoirs. Et Poudlard, c'est l'école où j'étudie la sorcellerie avec mes amis. Ca te va ?

_-_Je parlais sérieusement, Sirius, déclara Sherley, apparemment déçue de son discours.

_-_Moi aussi.

Et comme pour lui donner raison, le miroir à double sens se mit soudain à luire en grésillant, et le visage fin et décoiffé de James apparut à la place du reflet de la cuisine. Sherley poussa un petit cri aigu et se plaqua la main devant la bouche, les yeux exorbités, l'index tendu vers le miroir. 

_-_Je te l'avais dit, murmura Sirius.

_-_Je dérange, non ? remarqua James.

_-_Non, on avait presque fini, répondit Sirius en glissant sa main dans la poche de son pyjama, comme l'avait fait Sherley quelques minutes plus tôt. Une chance que l'air de la chambre soit humide, ajouta-t-il. J'aurais eu du mal à cacher ma baguette dans mon caleçon. Tu apprendras à tes dépens, Sherley, que la curiosité est un vilain défaut. Mais tu risques de ne pas t'en souvenir bien longtemps…

Sherley, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, le regarda pointer sur elle sa baguette magique.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? s'enquit James, suspicieux.

_-_Tu peux revenir dans quelques minutes, Cornedrue ? demanda Sirius comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Juste le temps que je la ramène chez elle…

_-_Tu ne lui fais pas de mal, hein ?

_-_Mais non ! s'impatienta Sirius.

Il craignait que Sherley ne reprenne ses esprits et s'enfuie avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire ce qu'il désirait faire.

_-_Bon, à tout de suite, alors, lança James, et il disparut.

Sirius sourit gentiment à Sherley et haussa les épaules.

_-_Désolé, mais je n'ai pas trop le choix. _Oubliettes_ !

Le sortilège frappa la jeune femme en pleine poitrine. Le temps de quelques secondes, elle tituba, comme si elle perdait l'équilibre, et ses yeux s'égarèrent dans le vide, puis elle retrouva ses esprits et fixa Sirius comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient depuis la veille. Un sourire radieux illumina son visage.

_-_Salut ! dit-elle gaiement.

_-_Tu veux un café ? demanda Sirius.

_-_Oui, je veux bien, merci. Mais dis-moi… lança-t-elle alors qu'il se levait en ramassant discrètement sa baguette magique.

Un petit air de gêne vint colorer ses joues de rose.

_-_Euh…est-ce que j'ai passé la nuit ici ? s'enquit-elle. Enfin je veux dire, est-ce qu'on a…

Sirius sourit.

_-_Tu ne te souviens de rien ? s'étonna-t-il bien qu'il sût que c'était tout à fait normal.

Sherley fit non de la tête. Il s'amusa à paraître déçu et vexé de cet oubli.

_-_J'ai dû boire un peu trop à la fête d'hier soir, soupira-t-elle. Tu sais, celle avec tous mes amis de l'université. Et puis au fond je préfère ne même pas savoir ce que j'ai fait cette nuit.

Sirius ne répondit rien, amusé à nouveau. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle se mentait à elle-même, et cela crevait les yeux qu'elle n'était pas du tout ennuyée d'être là.

_-_Finalement, pour le café, ça ira, rectifia-t-elle. Je vais rentrer chez moi. J'ai déjà abusé de ton hospitalité pour la nuit, alors…

_-_Tu es sûre ?

_-_Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle se leva à son tour et sortit de la cuisine sans même se retourner vers lui. Mais Sirius, quand il lui ouvrit la porte d'entrée, ne passa pas à côté de son petit sourire contenu. Elle le salua gentiment et s'enferma chez elle, sans un mot mais sans doute la tête déjà pleine de théories sur ce qu'elle avait pu faire de sa nuit. Sirius, à cette pensée, s'autorisa un grand sourire. Il avait vraiment bien joué, sur ce coup-là !

_-_N'est pas Maraudeur qui veut, se lança-t-il à lui-même.

Cette journée semblait être de celles qui étaient belles, trop courtes, remplies de liberté et de joie. Cela faisait du bien de s'amuser un peu, même si sa plaisanterie laisserait sans doute de faux espoirs à Sherley. Mais cela lui apprendrait à lire son courrier. Personne n'avait le droit de lire une lettre adressée à un Maraudeur, sauf un Maraudeur. Elle n'avait qu'à se renseigner avant de se frotter à Patmol…

Quand son visage réapparut dans le miroir à double sens, James souriait presque autant que lui, et avait cet air inquisiteur qui le caractérisait dès qu'il avait l'intention d'en savoir plus sur la relation entre un garçon et une fille qu'il connaissait. Sirius fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

_-_Ca drague dur, on dirait, rétorqua James, les yeux larmoyants de malice.

_-_Pas du tout.

_-_Je te crois pas ! prévint James. On ne peut que draguer une jolie brune aux yeux marrons, grande et mince, souriante et innocente comme un ange.

_-_Elle est loin d'être innocente, corrigea Sirius. Il a suffit de lui faire oublier tout le début de sa matinée pour qu'elle pense que elle et moi, on a passé la nuit ensemble.

_-_Et en réalité ?

James pouffa de rire devant l'air exaspéré de son meilleur ami.

_-_Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas du tout mon genre de filles, se défendit Sirius. Les filles comme ça, c'est bien à petite dose. Bien sûr, elle est mignonne, mais ça ne suffit pas.

_-_Oui, tu préfères les Hilary.

Leurs sourires s'évanouirent.

_-_Toujours pas de nouvelles ? demanda Sirius.

_-_Non. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment.

_-_C'est bizarre qu'elle soit devenue comme ça.

_-_Tout a toujours été bizarre, avec elle, de toute façon, marmonna James. Cette fois-ci, elle est juste passée au niveau au-dessus en matière de bizarrerie. Mais c'est son problème, pas le mien. Je suis allé la voir, à la gare, et elle m'a envoyé balader comme si j'étais un vulgaire passant. Elle sait désormais que si jamais elle veut renouer les liens avec moi, ça sera à elle de faire le premier pas. Moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de ramper à ses pieds pour qu'elle revienne. Je lui ai laissé sa chance, elle ne l'a pas saisie, tant pis pour elle, la vie continue. Et puis sortir avec Bertram, franchement, ça prouve bien que quelque chose ne tourne plus rond dans sa tête. Encore, remplacer Servilo par Bertram, je veux bien, mais te remplacer toi par un abruti pareil, là non.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait plus parler de cette fille.

_-_Et Lily, comment elle va ? demanda-t-il pour détourner le sujet.

James le fixa le temps de quelques secondes, comme pour sonder s'il changeait de thème par hasard, douleur, rancune ou autre, puis se décida enfin à répondre.

_-_Elle va comme elle va. Sa sœur n'est pas très sympa avec elle.

_-_Comment tu le sais ?

_-_Je suis allé la voir, l'autre jour. Mais sans lui dire.

_-_Tu l'as espionnée, en quelque sorte…

_-_En quelque sorte, oui, admit James. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Et puis de toute façon elle sait que si jamais elle ne supporte plus cette situation avec Pétunia, elle sera toujours bienvenue au manoir. Comme toi, d'ailleurs.

_-_Pour le moment, je m'installe, après on verra, dit Sirius. Mais merci pour la proposition, j'y penserai !

_-_Ok, mais n'oublie pas que le soir où tout l'Ordre sera invité au Ministère, je suis de garde, et j'aurai besoin de toi.

_-_Pour faire la baby-sitter ?

_-_Mais non ! râla James en riant. Pour passer une soirée d'enfer ! Imagine : toute la maison pour nous seuls !

Sirius dut admettre que la perspective était assez attirante.

_-_Faudrait que je prévienne Peter et Remus, aussi, se souvint James. Normalement ils seront là. Enfin j'espère, en tout cas. Ca va faire du bien, une petite soirée entre gars !

_-_Et tes cousines ?

_-_On les mettra au lit ! plaisanta James.

Quelqu'un vint alors s'ajouter à la conversation. Il s'agissait de Sophia, qui n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier beaucoup la remarque de son cousin. Sirius pouffa de rire quand James se prit une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

_-_Même si tu nous cases au lit, il restera une fille, espèce de macho ! grogna-t-elle.

James lui lança un regard moqueur.

_-_Si tu parles de la stupide copine de Quentin, tu t…

_-_Je ne parle pas d'elle, coupa Sophia.

_-_Et de qui tu parles, alors ? interrogea James.

Sirius sentit que la curiosité emportait son ami.

_-_Lily Evans, répondit Sophia avec un sourire exagéré. Elle t'attend en bas.

* * *

* * *

Oye oye, braves gens! Me voilà de retour après ma petite pause (pas si petite que ça, mais quand même!) et un premier trimestre chargé mais qui m'a tout de même permis de bien avancer dans mes chapitres. En bref, j'ai assez d'avance pour pouvoir poster une fois par semaine. Pour le moment, tout du moins.

Je m'étais dit que je prendrais le temps de relire tout ce que j'ai déjà écrit jusqu'à maintenant. Mais vous savez ce que c'est, souvent on dit mais on ne fait pas. Résultat, j'ai abandonné au 2è chapitre. Ca m'a tout de même permis de repérer plein de petites fautes, ce dont j'ai horreur. J'ai donc décidé de me relire deux fois avant de poster chaque chapitre, histoire de repérer 2 fois plus de fautes et donc d'en laisser passer 2 fois moins. Ca ne prend pas énormément de temps mais il se peut qu'un jour, je renonce à le faire. C'est juste qu'avec les chapitres d'avance que j'ai pour le moment, je peux me le permettre. On verra pour plus tard...

Au programme de cette suite: c'est pas compliqué, c'est la suite! Donc la septième année des Maraudeurs, et un peu plus tard après, pour les 2 (ou peut-être 3, ça va dépendre) derniers chapitres. Les intrigues ne seront pas particulièrement liées avec ce qui s'est passé avant, mais il y aura certains éléments à avoir en tête pour pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passe. En cas de besoin, je pourrai vous rappeler certains détails, soient par l'intermédiaire des reviews, soit directement sur cette note que j'ajoute à la fin de chaque chapitre. Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à demander!

Voilà, que dire de plus? Evidemment j'espère que ça vous plaira autant que ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant, mais j'imagine que si vous êtes revenus me lire c'est que vous intéresse un minimum... J'essayerai de ne pas vous décevoir, ça c'est sûr.

J'avais pris l'habitude de mettre un extrait des chapitres suivants à la fin de chaque note, je pense que je vais continuer comme ça. J'en suis même certaine. Donc la semaine prochaine (samedi, je pense):

_Quand il put enfin respirer de l'air pur, il fut contraint de constater l'ampleur des dégâts avec un mélange de colère et d'amusement. Ils avaient placé un caleçon sur les quatre pieds de son lit et des cravates sur toutes les poignées. Ils avaient noué entre elles toutes ses chemises pour en faire une guirlande passant un peu partout dans la chambre. Ils avaient fait un rideau avec ses tenues de Quidditch, maintenu à la fenêtre par une corde composée de toutes ses chaussettes. C'était à peine croyable._

_-Je te pensais plus sérieuse que ça, Lily, marmonna-t-il en réfléchissant à ce qu'il enlèverait en premier. C'est pas comme ça que tu seras préfète-en-chef !_

_-Une fois n'est pas coutume, répondit joyeusement la jeune femme. Dommage que Sirius ne soit pas là, il aurait adoré voir ça._

_-C'est ça, ouais, grogna James. M'en fous, la prochaine fois qu'on se retrouvera devant Voldemort, je ne te sauverai pas la vie !  
__-Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est moi qui ait sauvé la tienne, la dernière fois, rappela Lily avec un air rebelle. _

Voilà, sur ce, j'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, Jalousie. Bonne lecture!


	26. Jalousie

**Chapitre 26: Jalousie.**

James dévisagea un instant Sophia avant de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, lança un bref au revoir à Sirius et bondit dans la salle de bain pour vérifier que son apparence était correcte. Ses cheveux eurent le droit à un rapide coup de peigne qui ne servit qu'à les décoiffer encore plus, et il prit le temps de se parfumer avant de descendre à toute vitesse l'escalier qui menait au salon. Il put alors constater que sa cousine avait dit vrai : accueillie par une Britney radieuse malgré les cernes naissants sous ses yeux, Lily leva la tête vers lui et le gratifia d'un petit sourire gêné. A en juger par la valise qu'elle tenait à côté d'elle, elle ne venait pas en simple visite, et James en fut à la fois flatté et dépité : il savait que Lily n'aurait jamais pris la décision de venir passer quelques jours chez lui si elle n'avait pas eu une bonne raison de le faire.

Aussitôt, Oboulo accourut et s'inclina bien bas devant la jeune fille, accroissant son malaise quand il saisit la valise et s'en alla avec. James dut également faire taire ses plus jeunes cousins, qui chuchotaient à son sujet depuis la cage d'escalier en pensant ne pas être entendus.

_-_Ils sont toujours comme ça, ne t'inquiète pas, assura-t-il pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé. Dès qu'il y a du nouveau monde, ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de dire n'importe quoi…

Lily eut un faible sourire.

_-_Désolée de débouler comme ça à l'improviste, murmura-t-elle. J'ai eu… enfin disons que chez moi…

_-_Tu n'as pas à te justifier, garantit James pour lui éviter de chercher ses mots et augmenter ainsi sa gêne.

Il ne précisa pas qu'il savait parfaitement ce qui se passait pour la simple raison qu'il s'était rendu près de chez elle deux fois depuis le début des vacances. Pétunia, à chaque fois, s'était montrée détestable envers sa sœur, et il s'en était fallu de peu pour que James n'aille la remettre à sa place : elle avait dit à plusieurs reprises des choses qu'on ne devrait jamais entendre de la bouche d'un membre de sa famille.

_-_Bon, on ne va pas rester ici toute la journée, pas vrai ? lança-t-il afin de détendre l'atmosphère. Tu es ici chez toi.

_-_C'est que…ça me gène un peu de me faire héberger alors que tu ne me dois rien, dit Lily.

_-_Oui, ça je l'avais remarqué ! rétorqua gentiment James avec une pointe de malice. Mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucun problème. Sinon je ne t'aurais pas proposé, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily haussa les épaules mais sembla reprendre un peu d'assurance.

_-_Comme tu veux. Mais ton elfe, il a emmené où ma valise ?

_-_Suis le guide ! lui intima James.

Ses petits cousins affichèrent tous un visage d'ange quand ils passèrent devant eux dans l'escalier, mais James nota tous leurs petits regards du coin des yeux. Leurs petits ricanements quand ils eurent atteint le premier étage confirma ses doutes : ils allaient bel et bien s'amuser à crier à quiconque voudrait bien les entendre que « Jamesie avait une amoureuse », selon les dires de Steven.

Lily pouffa de rire mais évita soigneusement de croiser son regard : l'un comme l'autre savait qu'au fond, ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort.

_-_Tu es certain que ça ne dérange pas tes parents ? s'enquit-elle une nouvelle fois.

James soupira et lui jeta un coup d'œil las.

_-_Mes parents sont tellement occupés que de toute façon, ils me laissent gérer mes vacances comme je l'entends, répondit-il. Du moment qu'il y a des chambres libres et que j'invite des personnes dignes de confiance, ils sont d'accord. Et ici, des chambres, ce n'est pas ce qui manque.

_-_Oui, si je me souviens bien il y en a même au quatrième étage, non ?

_-_Ouais. Mais on évite d'y emmener trop de monde. C'est un étage un peu…particulier. Enfin je veux dire par là que pour mes parents et moi, cet étage, c'est un peu le nôtre. Celui qui a quelque chose de plus que les autres.

James, une fois au bout du couloir du second étage, se tourna vers la chambre de droite. C'était une pièce simple mais très confortable, meublée d'un lit tout propre et d'une table de bois. C'était souvent la chambre qu'on attribuait aux invités ne faisant pas partie de la famille, car Oboulo l'appréciait tout particulièrement et pouvait parfois rester des heures à la nettoyer, même quand personne n'y avait dormi. Ainsi, une odeur de fraîcheur l'habitait en permanence et rendait agréables les nuits des personnes les plus difficiles à satisfaire. James, quand il avait aperçut le quotidien de Lily, avait immédiatement demandé à Oboulo de préparer la chambre encore plus soigneusement qu'à l'ordinaire, certain qu'elle finirait par craquer comme l'avait fait Sirius l'été passé. Et il n'avait pas eu tort.

_-_Voilà les appartements de Madame, dit-il gaiement en lui ouvrant la porte et en s'abaissant pour exécuter une révérence qui la fit sourire.

Elle entra la première et admira les lieux avec un mélange d'admiration et de joie. James fut ravi de la voir rayonner quand elle s'assit sur le lit fait à la perfection. Oboulo n'avait pas chômé et serait récompensé pour son efficacité : outre la propreté irréprochable de la pièce, il avait en quelques minutes monté et vidé la valise de Lily, rangeant les vêtements dans les placards qu'il avait laissés ouverts et les affaires scolaires dans les tiroirs du bureau qu'il avait gardés tirés.

_-_Tout le monde est reçu comme ça chez toi ? demanda Lily, impressionnée. Même pas besoin de défaire la valise, même pas besoin de faire le lit, rien !

James lui lança un regard mi-charmeur, mi-mystérieux.

_-_Je t'avais dit que Tim et Tom étaient prêts à accueillir ma future femme…murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle eut un rire d'indignation.

_-_Ta future femme ? s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne crois pas !

_-_Ah, mais je sais, que tu ne le crois pas, se défendit James, mais ce n'est pas leur cas !

Lily le fixa un instant, entre l'amusement et l'agacement.

_-_Tu trouves toujours quelque chose à dire que te sortir d'affaire, pas vrai ? marmonna-t-elle.

James sourit largement en guise de réponse.

_-_Bon, je te laisse t'installer, finit-il par dire alors qu'elle baissait les yeux et s'en allait dans un songe. Tu me trouveras sans doute dans ma chambre, et si jamais tu es dérangée par un cousin, je t'autorise à les envoyer balader. Ok ?

Lily hocha la tête. Il sortit alors de la chambre en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui, le cœur léger. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas se réjouir de cette situation car si Lily était venue, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle avait des problèmes familiaux, mais une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse de se dire qu'elle allait passer quelques jours, voire quelques semaines dans sa maison, partageant avec lui ses journées, dînant à côté de lui et dormant quelque part au-dessus de lui.

Quand il redescendit au premier étage, il dut faire face aux petits sourires moqueurs de Steven et Luke, les deux inséparables. Ce n'était pas une surprise : il savait que pour des enfants de cet âge, voir une fille et un garçon ensemble ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Alors il ne dit rien et se contenta de passer devant eux, évitant soigneusement de les regarder pour ne pas rire lui aussi. Il avait bien conscience que ce n'était qu'un retardement du moment où il devrait affronter tous les regards de sa famille, dans lesquels brillerait la même lueur de malice, le même soupçon d'amusement et la même impatience de les voir sortir ensemble. Car depuis longtemps, ses sentiments envers Lily n'étaient plus secrets. Il avait suffit d'en parler à Hilary pour que la nouvelle se propage à grande vitesse. Mais personne n'y avait vu le moindre inconvénient : leur famille était tellement soudée que c'était comme si tout le monde comprenait tout le monde. Et puis il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui avait vécu quelque chose de semblable à quelqu'un d'autre. Rosanna avait par exemple dû laisser un innocent mourir pour pouvoir capturer un mangemort, un jour. La culpabilité l'avait rongée, mais Bruce, son beau-frère le plus âgé et par conséquent le plus expérimenté, lui avait assuré que lui aussi avait dû renoncer à porter secours à des gens pour faire son travail. Marc, le plus âgé des cousins de James, avait rencontré sa femme Katleen dans la rue et avait passé des semaines à la détester parce qu'elle était entrée en collision avec lui et avait fait tomber tous ses documents dans une flaque de boue. Sa honte d'avoir exécré celle avec qui il partageait désormais sa vie était la même que celle de Williams, qui avait rencontré Rosanna lors d'une affaire de meurtre en Ecosse et avait passé tout le temps de l'enquête à jouer le machiste. James, lui, vivait ce qu'avait vécu Andrew quand il était jeune : il était tombé amoureux de la seule fille qui passait son temps à le rejeter. Et comme pour lui, les choses s'arrangeaient petit à petit, puisque Lily avait l'intention de rester chez lui pour quelques temps.

Il fut surpris de découvrir que le reste de ses cousins ne s'était pas rassemblé dans sa chambre pour le narguer gentiment, et leur en fut très reconnaissant. Le visage joyeux de Sirius dans le miroir à double-sens le scrutait, tentant de percer une émotion que James ne put plus contenir. D'allégresse, il se jeta sur son lit, les bras en croix, les yeux posés sur le plafond. Un courant d'air provenant de sa fenêtre entrouverte vint se joindre au souffle de bonheur qui se baladait en lui, balayant toutes ses déceptions des derniers jours, envolant tous ses tourments. Quoi de plus efficace pour le remettre en forme que de voir Lily Evans dans sa propre maison ?

_-_J'en connais un qui va passer du bon temps, fit remarquer Sirius, l'air de rien.

_-_Moi j'en connais deux, rétorqua James. Elle n'est pas revenue, ta moldue ?

_-_Ah ah, très drôle ! marmonna Sirius. Bon alors, raconte ! Qu'es-ce qu'elle fait là, Lily ?

_-_Je lui manquais trop, elle n'a pas résisté à l'envie de venir me voir, répondit James en revenant en position assise.

_-_Ouais, bien sûr !

James redevint sérieux.

_-_Bon, en vrai, elle a des problèmes avec sa sœur et je crois qu'elle n'en peut plus…

_-_Elle aurait pu aller chez Gwenog, Alice ou Hestia, minauda Sirius.

_-_Mais c'est chez moi que Dumbledore lui a demandé d'aller, répondit James comme si cela résolvait le problème.

_-_Moi je crois qu'il n'y a pas que ça.

_-_Si c'est le cas, tant mieux, dit seulement James. Le futur nous le dira.

_-_J'aimerais bien vous voir, tous les deux dans la même maison, en temps que simples _amis_… Ca doit bien les faire rire, tes cousins, non ?

_-_Je ne sais pas, je ne les ai pas encore vus.

_-_En tout cas, c'est loupé pour la soirée en gars…

James sourit machiavéliquement.

_-_On peut mettre Lily au lit aussi, répliqua-t-il. Je ne vois pas ce qui nous en empêche.

_-_Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécierait…

_-_Moi non plus, admit James en se laissant retomber mollement sur le dos. Tant pis, ça sera pour une prochaine fois…

_-_Tu nous invites quand même, j'espère !

_-_Bien sûr !

_-_Cool ! Peut-être que d'ici là, vous formerez un joli couple !

James ne répondit pas mais n'espérait pas mieux. Peut-être qu'en effet, à la fin de l'été ou avant, ils ne seraient plus seulement des amis…

_-_Bon, bah je vous laisse, alors…dit Sirius. Bonne chance, mon vieux !

Il disparut après lui avoir adressé un clin d'œil fraternel qui fit soupirer James. De la chance… Etait-ce la chance ou autre chose qui avait amené Lily à Æternum Asylus ? N'était-il pas entrain de s'emballer trop vite, la voyant déjà dans ses bras alors qu'elle n'était arrivée que depuis quelques minutes ?

Elle frappa et entra alors que son esprit était à nouveau assailli par trop de questions. Elle avait pris le temps d'attacher ses cheveux en une longue tresse qui se défaisait au niveau des pointes, n'étant maintenue ni par un ruban, ni par un élastique.

James se releva mais ne sut quoi lui dire. Alors, il décida que la meilleure des choses à faire était une visite des lieus, et d'un signe de tête lui indiqua de le suivre dans les couloirs. La porte du bureau de Williams était fermée, comme toujours, même s'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Lily voulut poser une question mais se ravisa quand une porte un peu plus loin s'ouvrit. David, un gros sac de voyage à la main, sourit tristement et passa devant eux pour rejoindre l'escalier. Ce fut comme le déclic qui fit fuir le silence : Lily le suivit du regard, les sourcils froncés, puis se tourna vers James.

_-_Il s'en va quelque part ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

James hocha lentement la tête.

_-_C'est le frère d'Hilary, dit-il.

Il savait que c'était suffisant pour qu'elle comprenne.

Il aurait préféré qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un d'autre pour ses premiers contacts avec sa famille. David avait hésité entre rester en Angleterre ou repartir aux Etats-Unis, mais avait finalement décidé de suivre sa mère et sa sœur à New York. La semaine qu'il avait passée au manoir lui avait servi à rassembler ses affaires et celles que sa sœur avait oubliées, et à interroger Dumbledore quant à son avenir au sein de l'Ordre. Selon Klaus, David devrait simplement jouer l'espion en Amérique et les prévenir si jamais il découvrait quelque chose d'étrange.

_-_Le pauvre…murmura Lily en se retournant une dernière fois, mais David était déjà hors de son champ de vision.

_-_Personne ne l'a forcé à partir, déclara amèrement James.

David était l'un des cousins avec lequel il avait passé le plus de bon temps dans son enfance. Le voir s'en aller lui laissait donc une pointe de rancune qu'il ne parvenait pas à chasser, mais il avait conscience qu'Hilary avait besoin d'être entourée. C'était ce qu'Andrew aurait voulu s'il avait su ce qui se serait passé après sa mort : que les siens restent unis. Même s'il aurait sans doute préféré qu'ils restent unis au manoir…

James ne s'attarda ni au second, ni au troisième étage, car ils étaient principalement composés de chambres toutes semblables. En revanche, il ralentit l'allure quand ils arrivèrent au quatrième. C'était stupide, car au fond, il n'était différent des autres qu'en raison de sa salle de bain et de la vaste salle aménagée, auparavant destinée à son jumeau et lui, mais il lui semblait que cet étage était à part. Il ignorait si Lily ressentit la même chose que lui quand elle entra dans cette pièce. Sans doute que non, puisque pour elle, elle ne signifiait rien. Néanmoins, elle s'attarda longuement sur les cadres qui avaient été ajoutés depuis que James savait la vérité au sujet de son frère. Les photographies qu'il avait découvertes dans le bureau de son père avaient toutes été soit affichées, soit placées dans un album soigneusement rangé dans la petite bibliothèque du coin de la pièce, elle aussi arrivée au début de l'été.

_-_La vie est injuste, parfois…dit tristement Lily en saisissant l'un des cadres pour mieux observer le cliché mis à l'intérieur.

Il représentait le petit James et son jumeau entrain de manger leur purée de carottes. L'un s'en était mis partout, l'autre s'amusait à vider le contenu de sa petite cuillère sur le tapis du salon. Les deux se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, mis à part la tâche de naissance dans le cou de Carlton.

C'était devenu l'une des photos préférées de James. Depuis très longtemps, il n'aimait pas la purée de carottes. Il savait désormais pourquoi.

_-_Tes parents gardaient cachées toutes ces images ? demanda Lily en portant son attention sur un second cliché.

Celui-ci était celui qui avait fait comprendre à James toute la supercherie : une photo de famille représentant quatre membres, dont deux identiques.

_-_Oui. Dans le bureau de mon père. Pendant treize ans…

_-_Et ça ne te fait pas bizarre de tout avoir sous les yeux, soudain ?

James haussa les épaules.

_-_Si, bien sûr, répondit-il avec une pointe de chagrin.

_-_Ca me fait de la peine, que Pétunia et moi en soyons là alors que toi, tu n'as même pas un seul souvenir de ton frère, dit Lily.

James lui sourit pour la rassurer.

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends qu'on ne puisse pas s'entendre avec tout le monde. Il suffit de voir Sirius et Regulus…

Un instant, il se demanda ce que devenait le plus jeune des Black, seul au manoir lugubre de ses parents. Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle, disait-on. Il espérait que ce proverbe soit vrai, car Regulus ne lui avait envoyé aucun courrier. Mais cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils s'étaient quittés, aussi ne s'inquiétait-il pas trop.

_-_On redescend ? suggéra James.

Lily reposa le cadre qu'elle avait en main et hocha la tête.

_-_Tu n'aimes pas cette salle, c'est ça ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix compatissante.

James eut un petit sourire.

_-_Si, j'adore y venir. Mais seul.

Lily aurait pu être vexée mais ne le fut pas.

_-_Je comprends, assura-t-elle. Partons, si tu veux.

James lui fit alors visiter le rez-de-chaussée. Oboulo qui s'activait aux fourneaux se montra si gentil avec elle qu'elle fut outragée de voir qu'une petite créature comme lui puisse être engagée comme esclave. Ce fut Oboulo lui-même qui cita tous les avantages à servir une famille comme les Potter, lui assurant que pour rien au monde il ne se séparerait de ses maîtres et que le terme d'esclave était exagéré. James, tenant sa promesse, récompensa l'elfe pour son bon travail et l'autorisa à aller rendre visite à Pucette, l'elfe de maison des Longdubat. En général, Oboulo refusait les journées de congés qu'on lui accordait, mais quand il s'agissait de Pucette, il ne disait jamais non : tous les deux vivaient une histoire d'amour assez attendrissante.

_-_Le jeune maître est trop gentil, remercia Oboulo, au bord des larmes. Oboulo est heureux de sa maison, et heureux de pouvoir voir Pucette !

_-_Tu seras libéré le soir du cocktail au Ministère, d'accord ? dit James. On se débrouillera pour faire la cuisine.

Oboulo s'inclina bien bas et se remit à éplucher les carottes. Visiblement, il préparait une ratatouille pour le déjeuner.

Dans le salon, Lily fit plus ample connaissance avec Britney, qui lui posa de nombreuses questions sur sa famille : descendant elle-même de parents moldus, elle aimait discuter avec des gens qui connaissaient autre chose de son monde que le nom de la reine, les revolvers et les gendarmes. Quand elle engagea la discussion sur les agissements du président américain, James s'empressa de prendre Lily par le bras pour lui faire visiter le jardin et la forêt : Britney suivait très attentivement tous les évènements politiques moldus, et les tensions en l'Ouest et l'Est étaient l'un de ses sujets favoris, si bien qu'elle pouvait en parler pendant des heures.

_-_Elle est gentille, cette femme, déclara Lily quand ils furent tous deux dehors. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça !

_-_Tu comprendras bien assez tôt, rétorqua James. Demande à Anthony ce que ça fait d'entendre parler de politique moldue toute la journée…

_-_Ca ne doit pas être pire que d'entendre parler de Tu-Sais-Qui tout l'été…

_-_Disons que quand ça parle de Voldemort, ça nous concerne, alors que les gué-guerres des moldus, franchement, on s'en fiche un peu. En tout cas, on a autre chose à quoi penser pour le moment.

_-_Les tensions moldues te concernent aussi, puisque Nikita en a payé les frais, rappela Lily.

_-_Mouais… D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que je lui ai promis de trouver comment mettre fin à son problème avec l'eau, grogna James. Il faudra que j'aille à la bibliothèque du Ministère faire des recherches là-dessus.

_-_Je viendrai avec toi, assura Lily. Je ne suis jamais allée au Ministère de la Magie.

_-_Ok. Mais je te préviens, il va falloir se lever tôt.

_-_Pourquoi ça ?

_-_Après la bataille de mars, mon père a décidé qu'il était temps de renforcer un peu la sécurité. Il n'a même pas demandé son avis à Freeman. Et maintenant, on ne peut plus utiliser les cheminées du Ministère sans être soit accompagné par un employé, soit sans être muni d'un badge visiteur qu'on ne peut avoir qu'en faisant une réclamation au département des transports, qui n'en donne qu'un certain nombre par jour et doit donc étudier les cas d'urgence. Bien sûr, on pourrait transplaner car nous ne sommes pas sur liste rouge et donc le filtre anti-intrusion n'agit pas sur nous, mais transplaner au Ministère sans même avoir le permis reviendrait à une provocation un peu trop importante pour qu'on prenne ce risque. Donc au final, le plus simple est d'y aller par cheminée avec un de mes parents. Mais ils partent au travail vers sept heures, parfois un peu plus tôt. D'où le réveil matinal.

Lily parut impressionnée par toutes les mesures instaurées.

_-_Ton père a vraiment autant de pouvoir que ça ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je veux dire, pour décider de faire tout ça sans demander son avis à Freeman, il faut être sûr de son coup…

James fut soudain très fier de son père –encore plus que d'habitude.

_-_Freeman sait que s'il tourne le dos à mon père, il est fichu, répondit-il. Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'ils ont mis dans la Gazette, quand on a su qu'Andrew avait été tué ?

_-_Si. Le rédacteur de l'article n'y a pas été de main morte.

_-_Parce qu'on a tué un Potter, et ça, les gens ont du mal à l'accepter.

James, à l'entente des éclats de rire qui provenaient d'un peu plus loin dans la forêt, sut directement où se diriger. Il y avait à quelques dizaines de mètres une petite clairière dans laquelle ils venaient souvent soit jouer au Quidditch, soit discuter sans être écoutés par les adultes. Cet endroit pouvait aussi servir de point de départ pour les chasses au trésor ou les autres jeux auxquelles ils avaient si souvent joués quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

Ils étaient tous là, assis en tailleur dans l'herbe humide. Brian, Melissa, Naomi, Steven, Luke, Anthony, Chester, Sophia et Klaus. Les autres, plus âgés, étaient soit au travail, soit occupés ailleurs qu'au manoir. Il ne manquait qu'une seule personne : Hilary. James avait joué de nombreuses fois à cache-cache avec elle dans cette forêt, parfois même jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Ils étaient grimpés dans les arbres, et avaient fait des concours de celui qui ramasserait le plus de vers de terre. La fois où elle avait perdu, elle s'était vengée en les mettant tous dans les chaussons de son cousin.

Néanmoins, tous se levèrent et accueillirent gentiment Lily, même si elle ne faisait pas partie de la famille, et même si elle ne connaissait rien des petites habitudes qui rendaient les moments entre cousins plus beaux que tous les autres de l'été. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, James n'eut à subir aucune remarque, et Klaus engagea tout de suite la conversation avec Lily, évitant ainsi l'installation d'un silence qui aurait pu se montrer pesant.

La famille ne fut pas au complet avant vingt et une heures, heure à laquelle tout le monde se mit à table, l'estomac criant famine après de longues heures de travail pour certains ou d'amusement pour d'autres. Il s'avéra que Lily, malgré la gêne éprouvée à son arrivée le matin, fut très à l'aise parmi tous ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas toujours, et le courant passa très bien avec tout le monde. Williams et Rosanna, à qui elle avait déjà parlé durant l'hiver, furent ravis de la retrouver. Ils conversèrent de tout et de rien, et à aucun moment on n'aborda le sujet tabou : les évènements du mois de mars. James ne put s'empêcher de rire quand Lily expliqua à Britney son problème d'étude des moldus. Christopher, le père de Klaus, Sophia, Peter et Chester partit dans une théorie comme quoi les ondes électroniques qui rencontraient les ondes magiques empêchaient les appareils de fonctionner, mais Kitty, la sœur de Williams, ne voulut pas le croire et se promit d'emmener un grille-pain dans son bureau le lendemain pour faire l'expérience pendant sa pause du midi.

Après le dîner, Williams repartit travailler dans son bureau, et les cousins montèrent en faisant mine d'aller se coucher. Mais en vérité, les plus jeunes passèrent la soirée ensemble, et James invita Lily, Klaus, Sophia et Anthony dans sa chambre. Cela fut étrange de voir le soleil se coucher et les heures défiler, allongé sur son lit, Lily à côté de lui, un plateau de gâteaux secs préparés par Britney entre eux deux et Sophia, Klaus et Anthony qui avaient préféré s'asseoir par terre. James les soupçonnait de s'être volontairement mis en face d'eux, les laissant seuls côte à côte sur le lit. Si Lily ne sembla pas du tout gênée par ce détail, ce ne fut pas son cas : elle était rarement si proche de lui, et à chaque fois que cela arrivait, il se sentait complètement submergé par ses émotions. A plusieurs reprises, il fut à deux doigts de reprendre ses mauvaises habitudes : passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour paraître plus décontracté, ou se vanter de ses exploits au Quidditch lors du dernier match de la saison dernière. Mais c'était toujours quand ses yeux croisaient les siens qu'il se souvenait que tout le chemin qu'il avait réussi à franchir pouvait disparaître à n'importe quel moment.

Alors que la moitié de la nuit avait dû passer, Sophia fut prise d'une pulsion de gaieté sûrement due à la fatigue, qu'elle ne put contenir : excitée comme une puce, elle se mit à balancer en l'air les papiers de la poubelle un peu partout, à dire n'importe quoi pour faire rire les autres et à déranger tous les placards de James qui vit avec horreur ses sous-vêtements voler partout à travers la chambre. Lily, secouée de rires, se prit rapidement au jeu et en fit de même avec toutes ses chemises. Klaus, ravi de la tournure des évènements, se jeta sur James quand celui-ci voulut mettre un terme à tout ça. Immobilisé sous sa propre couette, il ne put qu'entendre les éclats de rire de ses amis et cousins qui s'amusaient à déranger chaque centimètre carré de sa chambre. Quand il put enfin respirer de l'air pur, il fut contraint de constater l'ampleur des dégâts avec un mélange de colère et d'amusement. Ils avaient placé un caleçon sur les quatre pieds de son lit et des cravates sur toutes les poignées. Ils avaient noué entre elles toutes ses chemises pour en faire une guirlande passant un peu partout dans la chambre. Ils avaient fait un rideau avec ses tenues de Quidditch, maintenu à la fenêtre par une corde composée de toutes ses chaussettes. C'était à peine croyable.

_-_Je te pensais plus sérieuse que ça, Lily, marmonna-t-il en réfléchissant à ce qu'il enlèverait en premier. C'est pas comme ça que tu seras préfète-en-chef !

_-_Une fois n'est pas coutume, répondit joyeusement la jeune femme. Dommage que Sirius ne soit pas là, il aurait adoré voir ça.

_-_C'est ça, ouais, grogna James. M'en fous, la prochaine fois qu'on se retrouvera devant Voldemort, je ne te sauverai pas la vie !

_-_Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est moi qui ait sauvé la tienne, la dernière fois, rappela Lily avec un air rebelle.

Le regard qu'elle lui adressa fut magnifique mais le transperça : Lily en petite fille sage, c'était une chose à laquelle il ne pouvait déjà pas résister facilement, mais l'image de Lily jouant la mauvaise fille le foudroya. Poussé par une force qu'il ne maîtrisa pas, il la poussa sur son lit, les yeux remplis d'une lueur charmeuse, et se pencha vers elle. Ce ne fut que quand leurs visages se retrouvèrent à une vingtaine de centimètres qu'il réalisa ce qu'il faisait. Il se redressa alors précipitamment en se mordant la lèvre, mais Lily dut croire qu'il l'avait fait exprès car elle lui sourit fougueusement.

_-_Ok, un point partout, dit-elle, mais la partie n'est pas finie…

James fit alors comme si de rien n'était et, après lui avoir lancé un regard plein de défi, saisit sa baguette et remit toute sa chambre en place. Il espérait ainsi passer pour celui qui maîtrisait la situation et avait volontairement avancé sa tête à quelques centimètres de la fille pour qui son cœur battait depuis des années –et dit comme cela, il savait que ce serait difficile à faire croire.

Heureusement pour lui, leur chahut avait réveillé Lucy, qui vint leur ordonner d'aller se coucher avec son éternelle mauvaise humeur.

_-_Et mince, j'ai perdu ma bague, avec toute cette histoire, bougonna Lily alors que les autres sortaient déjà de la chambre de James. Quelqu'un m'aide à chercher ?

Anthony voulut se porter volontaire mais Klaus le prit par le bras pour ne pas qu'il reste. James, comme son cousin, doutait de la vérité des paroles de son amie, et aurait préféré ne pas rester seul avec elle. Néanmoins, ce fut ce qui arriva et comme prévu, dès qu'ils furent partis, Lily sortit la bague en question de sa poche.

_-_Tu aurais pu trouver mieux, comme excuse, marmonna James. Tout le monde a compris que tu voulais rester seule avec moi.

_-_Tout le monde a aussi compris que pendant une fraction de seconde, tu as failli faire ce que tu rêves de faire depuis si longtemps, rétorqua Lily.

Sa voix était sèche mais ses yeux ne montraient aucun signe de colère, aussi James ne put vraiment savoir si cela était un reproche ou pas. Elle dut s'en apercevoir car elle lui adressa un petit sourire laissant penser qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Malgré tout, James ne parvint pas à empêcher ses joues de rougir –et seule Lily avait le pouvoir de le mener à une telle gêne, avec éventuellement son père quand il se mettait en colère.

_-_Il ne faut pas que tu prennes cela comme un reproche, dit Lily d'une voix douce, mais plutôt comme un avertissement. Et encore, je ne suis même pas certaine que ce soit le mot qui convienne.

Comme James ne répondit pas, elle reprit :

_-_Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je n'ai pas envie qu'on gâche tout aussi vite. On est bien, en amis, non ? Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri autant que ce soir…

James hocha la tête et s'efforçant de ne pas lui faire remarquer qu'elle pourrait rire de la même façon en sortant avec lui. Cependant, comme elle l'avait dit, il ne fallait pas tout gâcher. Il s'était promis d'attendre le temps qu'il faudrait et de ne pas la brusquer. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'un an auparavant, il était encore pour elle le « Potter arrogant », et que même s'il avait su abattre cette barrière, un coup du sort pouvait le faire revenir à la case départ.

_-_Alors on fait comme si j'avais… ou plutôt comme si je n'avais pas…bredouilla-t-il.

_-_Ouais, ça serait bien, avoua Lily.

_-_Et les autres ? Klaus a très bien compris ce qui se passait…

_-_Klaus est assez intelligent pour savoir que dans cette situation, il vaut mieux se taire et faire comme si de rien n'était, assura Lily. On peut lui faire confiance. Et si tu veux, j'irai moi-même lui dire de ne pas crier sous tous les toits que…que tu as eu une petite envie, si on peut dire.

James eut un petit sourire.

_-_Une envie, oui, murmura-t-il vaguement. Mais si tu ne veux pas que ça se reproduise, jure-moi une chose.

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Jure-moi de ne plus jamais me regarder avec cet air rebelle. Sinon la prochaine fois, je t'embrasserai pour de bon et comme visiblement tu n'en as pas l'intention…

Lily se laissa aller à un petit rire discret.

_-_Marché conclu, dit-elle.

Elle s'éloigna vers la porte, lui adressa un petit signe d'au revoir de la main et s'en alla. James fut soulagé de cet accord entre eux deux, et surtout du fait qu'elle n'ait pas mal pris son geste. C'était bien la preuve qu'elle avait définitivement changé d'avis sur lui : quelques mois plus tôt, elle l'aurait certainement giflé pour son audace mal placée. Mais quelques mois plus tôt, elle n'aurait jamais eu non plus l'idée de venir se réfugier chez lui pour fuir l'ambiance de chez elle…

Ce fut avec un curieux mélange de satisfaction et de déception qu'il alla se coucher sans avoir envie de dormir. Satisfaction pour la preuve d'amitié qu'elle lui avait montré, mais déception d'avoir été si proche de lui prouver son amour. Satisfaction de savoir que ce petit incident n'aurait pas de suite, mais déception de savoir que justement, il n'aurait pas de suite. Satisfaction de voir cette soirée se terminer, mais déception de l'avoir terminée sur cette note…

Se rassurant par la pensée que le lendemain serait un autre jour, il se déshabilla et se glissa sous sa couette, espérant que Klaus écouterait Lily et oublierait ce qu'il avait vu. Sophia ne dirait rien, il en était sûr : elle savait toujours tenir sa langue quand il s'agissait de ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la mise devant son père, quelques années plus tôt. Quant à Anthony, il n'était pas toujours très loquace en matière de relation amoureuse, et à tous les coups il s'était laissé convaincre que ce qui s'était passé était arrivé parce qu'il l'avait entièrement voulu.

Quand il se réveilla, tard dans la matinée, il se demanda tout d'abord pourquoi il avait dormi si longtemps, avant de se souvenir de la soirée qu'il avait passée avec Lily et ses cousins. Avec appréhension, il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner : logiquement, ses quatre compères étaient aussi tardifs que lui et affichaient les mêmes visages fatigués. Aucun ne parlait : Lily était perdue dans ses pensées, Klaus dans la lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier, Sophia dans la contemplation de la photo de Freeman, au dos du journal, et Anthony dans son bol de porridge. Christopher avait lui aussi profité d'une grasse matinée : il s'était visiblement accordé une journée de congés qui ne lui ferait pas de mal, à en juger par les cernes qui creusaient ses yeux. Noël , le fils de Whitney, était né à Noël dernier et criait famine quelque part au troisième étage. Sa mère, occupée à lui préparer un biberon dans la cuisine, s'activa en maugréant contre Peter, le jeune père, qui était déjà parti travailler. Katleen lisait une histoire à Clara, qui allait sur ses quatre ans. James avait été à la fois heureux et surpris de constater que son ventre s'était encore arrondi pendant l'année scolaire. Marc lui avait dit que le bébé était prévu pour novembre. Un nouveau Potter naîtrait, mais ne remplacerait pas celui qui s'était éteint. Pourtant, c'était avec les mêmes sourires qu'on venait mettre la main sur le ventre rond de Katleen.

James, alors qu'il finissait de parcourir le salon du regard, remarqua que Lily avait fait comme lui : ses yeux se déplaçaient sur chacun des membres de la famille, et parfois elle souriait tristement, sans doute au souvenir de ce qui se passait dans son propre foyer. James savait que pour quelqu'un qui comme elle ou Sirius avait des problèmes avec parents, frères ou sœurs, les Potter étaient exemplaires : la famille que tout le monde rêverait d'avoir, pour son unité et l'affection toujours sincère que chaque membre portait aux autres.

_-_Tu ne manges pas, Jamesie ? s'étonna Christopher en reposant sa tassé de café.

_-_Si. Klaus, passe-moi les tartines, s'il te plait.

Sans même lever les yeux de son journal, Klaus s'exécuta.

_-_Je me disais bien, aussi ! s'exclama Christopher. Pendant que tu y es, tu m'en couperas une, ajouta-t-il alors que James s'emparait du couteau à pain. Et il y a du bacon qui cuit, si tu veux.

James hocha la tête.

_-_Il y a quoi à votre programme d'aujourd'hui ? demanda Katleen en refermant le livre sous les protestations de la petite Clara.

_-_Drague sur lit pour James, se moqua Klaus, s'attirant ainsi un regard noir.

_-_Je peux te parler, Klaus ? questionna Lily, l'air de rien. En privé, si possible…

James lui en fut reconnaissant : Christopher adorait se moquer gentiment de ses neveux, et la situation serait rapidement devenue lourde à supporter.

_-_Non, je pensais aller à la bibliothèque mais j'ai loupé le départ de Papa, répondit le jeune homme pour détourner le sujet quand les deux eurent disparus. Alors je pense que j'irai demain à la place.

_-_Je vais aller faire un tour au Londres moldu, déclara Katleen. Vous n'avez qu'à venir avec moi ! Avec un peu de chance, tu trouveras quelque chose à offrir à Lily…

Mais il s'avéra que Lily, quand elle revint près d'une heure plus tard de sa discussion avec Klaus (qui avait en fait tourné en balade dans la forêt), avait déjà planifié son après-midi avec lui : il lui ferait d'abord visiter un petit village moldu à quelques kilomètres du manoir, réputé pour ses magnifiques maisons anciennes, puis Klaus lui montrerait les albums photos de la famille. James était convié à l'après-midi, mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir être seul avec Lily et Klaus : rapidement, le sujet tournerait à leur soirée d'hier, et à ce qu'il avait failli faire. Lily en serait agacée, et les choses risqueraient de s'aggraver. Tout cela à cause d'un baiser qui n'avait même pas eu lieu…

Alors il décida de faire ce que Katleen avait proposé : Melissa et Sophia désirant venir elles aussi, ils partirent tous les quatre pour le Londres moldu. James fut autorisé en secret à transplaner même sans permis, et Melissa et Sophia s'agrippèrent à leurs bras. Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle sombre et déserte, seulement peuplée par quelques poubelles qui débordaient et dégageaient des odeurs nauséabondes. James eut à subir l'attente dans les magasins de vêtements, mais ne fut pas déçu de sa sortie : outre les fous rires, Melissa, Sophia et Katleen furent de bonnes conseillères qui lui permirent de trouver ce qu'il fallait qu'il trouve pour Lily. A sa grande surprise, elles lui interdirent d'acheter un bijou s'il ne désirait pas passer pour l'amoureux transit, et lui déconseillèrent de lui offrir un vêtement, juste au cas où il prendrait la mauvaise taille –ce qui, selon Melissa, vexait toujours, que l'on prenne une taille trop grande ou trop petite. Elles lui dénichèrent alors une peluche tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple, mais presque aussi douce que les poils d'une licorne. James se sentit ridicule quand il paya ce singe rose trouvé au rayon des tout petits, et regretta de ne pas avoir écouté son instinct qui lui dictait d'acheter le pendentif devant lequel il était passé.

Quand ils rentrèrent, la soirée était déjà bien avancée, et un délicieux parfum de chocolat avait empli la maison. Lily et Klaus avaient préparé façon moldue un énorme gâteau particulièrement appétissant, accompagnés de Clara qui déposait tant bien que mal le sucre glace décoratif. Le chocolat qu'elle avait au coin des lèvres laissait sous-entendre que la cuillère n'avait pas été nettoyée uniquement par Oboulo, mais elle continua de nier sa gourmandise jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aperçoive en passant une serviette sur sa bouche.

James ne put retenir une pointe de jalousie en repensant à l'après-midi que Lily et Klaus avaient dû passer, mais s'efforça de ne pas le montrer quand il monta au deuxième étage, Luke sur ses talons.

_-_C'est quoi que tu as dans le sac, James ? ne cessait de répéter le petit garçon. Je peux voir, dis ?

Mais James garda la surprise jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rentré dans la chambre de Lily. Là, il déposa la peluche sur le lit sous les exclamations émerveillées de Luke (qui lui demanda la même en bleu pour Noël) et il ne put s'empêcher de tout déranger, comme elle et Sophia l'avaient fait la veille. Il se retint néanmoins de sortir ses sous-vêtements pour ne pas qu'elle le prenne mal, et après avoir fait jurer à Luke de ne rien dire (il savait parfaitement que Steven serait tout de même bientôt au courant), il s'en retourna dans le salon et écouta Klaus raconter à Naomi comment il avait bousculé une vieille dame, qui les avait ensuite poursuivis en courant dans toute la rue principale du petit village.

Ce ne fut qu'après le dîner qu'un petit cri de surprise retentit, en provenance du deuxième étage. James, sachant que Lily allait descendre le voir, mi-flattée, mi-coléreuse, s'amusa à feindre l'ignorance. Il ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle lui montra la peluche, et prit un air choqué quand elle lui raconta qu'elle avait trouvé ses chaussures attachées les unes aux autres pour former une grande guirlande de baskets, sandales et bottines, elle-même accrochée au lit par les lacets.

Mais ses dons d'acteurs se retournèrent contre lui.

_-_Ah, ce n'est pas toi ? dit-elle, déçue. Bon, ça doit être Klaus, alors…

James crut d'abord qu'elle plaisantait, mais se rendit vite compte qu'il se trompait : elle alla remercier son cousin qui n'eut même pas le temps de rétablir la vérité avant qu'elle ne lui saute dessus et se mette à le chatouiller. James, voyant cela, en voulut énormément à Klaus, qui ne fit pas de grand effort pour se libérer de la prise de Lily. Il aurait pensé que pour tout le monde, c'était clair : Lily était magnifique, mais il en était amoureux. Mais visiblement, Klaus préférait se dire que cela n'était qu'un détail, et qu'il avait le droit de monopoliser l'attention de la jeune fille. Quand elle le laissa tranquille, il ne lui avoua même pas que ce n'était pas lui qui avait acheté le singe en peluche, ni qui avait dérangé sa chambre. Il se contenta de lui demander si elle voulait l'accompagner Chemin de Traverse le lendemain. James lui rappela qu'ils devaient aller à la bibliothèque tôt dans la matinée pour faire des recherches afin de guérir Nikita, mais elle avoua ne pas avoir envie d'y aller de si bonne heure, et qu'elle préférerait faire les boutiques. C'en fut trop pour James, qui monta se coucher de si mauvaise humeur qu'il ne salua personne. Lily tenta de s'expliquer avec lui quelques minutes plus tard en venant frapper à la porte de sa chambre, mais il ne répondit pas. Jamais il n'aurait cru que sa jalousie se porterait sur le cousin qu'il aimait le plus depuis qu'Hilary s'en était allée.

oOo

_-_Votre nom ?

_-_Peter Pettigrow.

_-_Vous avez un droit de visite ?

Peter fouilla dans sa poche le temps de quelques secondes et en ressortit un morceau de papier froissé qu'il tendit au gardien. Celui-ci l'examina un instant et le laissa passer.

_-_Vous trouverez votre père au parloir. Un agent va vous y conduire.

Peter ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, et ne regarda même pas le visage de l'homme qui le mena à la petite pièce dans laquelle il pourrait rencontrer son père. Il avait l'impression d'être dans l'un de ses rêves, dans lesquels il pouvait hurler à cet homme qui lui avait donné la vie à quel point il le haïssait pour ce qu'il avait fait. Dans certains de ces rêves, il allait même jusqu'à le tuer à coups de couteau, comme son père l'avait fait pour sa mère. Bien entendu, un agent de sécurité avait veillé à ce qu'il ne porte aucune arme. Aucune arme moldue, tout du moins, car Peter avait glissé sa baguette magique dans sa chaussure, soigneusement calée sous son pied. Personne n'était venu vérifier à cet endroit.

Il ignorait ce qu'il ferait, quand il se retrouverait face au meurtrier de sa mère, mais Rogue avait remué des blessures si profondes qu'il avait ressenti le besoin de croiser le regard de cet homme. Savoir s'il regrettait, s'il pensait à lui de temps en temps, ou tout simplement savoir pourquoi. Savoir si ses actes méritaient une vengeance, aussi. Rogue lui avait laissé assez peu de temps, au final, alors autant faire vite le point. Cet homme qui le regardait derrière la vitre de la porte méritait-il ou non que son fils se venge ?

_-_Salut, Peter, dit-il d'une voix rauque qui ne rappela rien au jeune homme.

Il lui semblait que son cerveau avait inconsciemment effacé tout ce qui touchait à cette période de sa vie –tout ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il ne soit accueilli chez les McGregor. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais vu ce visage amaigri et mal rasé auparavant. Comme s'il n'avait jamais plongé son regard dans ces yeux ternes et ridés. Comme s'il n'avait jamais vu ces cheveux gris, sales et trop longs qui ne ressemblaient à rien d'autre qu'à des poils de chien mouillé.

Peter s'assit en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la petite table carrée, seul meuble de la pièce nue.

_-_Ca fait longtemps, hein ? lança son père en tentant un sourire auquel Peter ne répondit pas. Tu es devenu un grand gaillard !

_-_Je ne mesure même pas un mètre soixante-cinq, dit sèchement Peter.

Le visage de Mr Pettigrow se décomposa.

_-_Oh, enfin… je voulais dire que tu as grandi… tu vas avoir dix-huit ans et…

_-_Dix-sept, corrigea Peter.

Il trouvait déjà son père pathétique, alors que quelques secondes seulement étaient passées. Un instant, il se demanda s'il ne perdait pas son temps et s'il n'était pas plus utile de rentrer directement, mais le regard apitoyant de son père le fit rester. Il eut toutefois honte d'être né d'un homme comme lui.

_-_L'école, ça va ? demanda Mr Pettigrow. Je suis sûr que tu es doué…

_-_Je suis un des moins bons de la classe, rétorqua Peter sans aucune douceur. Je serais coulé si mes amis ne m'aidaient pas.

_-_Ah, tu as des amis ! Comment ils s'appellent ?

Peter ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas venu pour parler de James, Sirius ou Remus.

_-_Bon, tu ne veux pas me dire…Et bien dis-moi, tu as une petite-amie ?

_-_Quand on est ami avec les deux garçons les plus populaires de l'école, les filles nous trouvent rarement à leur goût. Surtout quand on est petit et gros. Et qu'on a un père pathétique.

Peter vit son père baisser la tête, mais n'en éprouva aucun chagrin. Il fallait parfois dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient.

_-_Tu me trouves nul ? demanda Mr Pettigrow, le visage triste.

_-_Ouais. Je me demande si je ne te trouve pas encore pire que nul. Tu me fais vomir.

_-_Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu restes ?

Peter se pinça les lèvres, incapable de trouver une réponse. Il avait voulu faire face à son père, et c'était fait. Plus rien ne le retenait. Si son père n'avait pas dit aux juges pourquoi il avait tué sa femme, il ne le lui dirait pas non plus. Mais il ne pouvait quitter cette chaise. Ce mollusque qui se tenait devant lui était son père. Son _père_…Il était né grâce à lui. Il avait son sang dans les veines. C'était répugnant.

_-_J'aimerais pouvoir te tuer, avoua Peter à voix basse. Je voudrais te voir mort. Comme Maman.

_-_Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?

_-_Parce que je ne suis pas comme toi.

_-_Tu es mon fils. Tu as le droit de me tuer.

_-_Non.

_-_J'ai tué ta mère. Tu as le droit de me tuer.

_-_Non, répéta Peter.

_-_Tu m'as dans tes gênes, Peter. Tu as du sang d'assassin dans les veines.

_-_Non, parce que j'ai aussi le sang de Maman.

_-_Le sang de ta mère est aussi le mien, Peter.

_-_Non.

_-_Ta mère était ma sœur. Le même sang coulait dans nos veines.

_-Quoi_ ?

Le cœur de Peter se mit à battre si vite qu'il en eut mal.

_-_J'ai tué ta mère parce qu'elle était ma sœur. Et on n'a pas le droit de faire un enfant à sa sœur. Alors je l'ai tuée. Et toi, tu as du sang d'assassin dans les veines, alors tu as le droit de me tuer, car si tu me tues, c'est de ma faute.

_-_Tu es complètement malade, bredouilla Peter.

Mais il se sentait pris de nausées. Etait-ce possible ? Etait-il vraiment né d'un homme et de sa sœur ?

_-_Tu étais le frère de Maman? bafouilla-t-il.

Son père hocha la tête.

_-_Alors, tu ne veux toujours pas me tuer ? demanda-t-il.

Peter ne répondit pas à sa question.

_-_C'est dans un asile que tu devrais être, lança-t-il d'une voix pleine de mépris.

Il voulut s'enfuir, mais son père le rattrapa par le bras.

_-_Pourquoi avoir attendu tant d'années avant de venir me voir, Peter ? demanda Mr Pettigrow.

_-_Lâche-moi.

_-_Dis-moi pourquoi.

_-_Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.

_-_Dis-moi ! ordonna Pettigrow en lui enfonçant ses ongles dans le bras. Pourquoi tout ce temps, hein ? De quoi est-ce que tu avais peur ?

_-_Et toi, pourquoi avoir couché avec ta sœur, hein ? rétorqua Peter, au bord des larmes. Tu es l'homme le plus répugnant que je connaisse ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi !

_-_Tu avais peur d'affronter mon regard, c'est ça ? Peur de faire face à celui qui t'avait donné la vie ? Ou peur de te rendre compte que je suis ton meurtrier de père, et que tu ne pourras jamais rien faire pour changer ça ! Et bien dis-toi que tu avais totalement raison, car je suis ton père, Peter, et un jour ou l'autre tu verras que malgré tous tes efforts pour m'oublier, je serai toujours présent en toi !

Poussé par une force qui le surpassait, Peter se libéra de sa prise d'un coup sec et s'en alla en courant le plus loin possible de cet homme, le plus loin possible de ces quatre murs. Il regretta aussitôt d'être venu, car ce qu'il savait désormais était pire que l'ignorance. En quelques minutes, une vie de certitudes s'était effondrée. Son père, sa mère, son sang…

_Tu n'as jamais eu envie, toi, de tuer ton père pour ce qu'il a fait ?_

Quand Rogue avait posé cette question au début de l'été, il ne savait pas la vérité. Il lui avait demandé de venger sa mère en tuant son père et en se faisant mangemort. Mais pourquoi venger sa mère, puisque sa mère était la sœur de son père ?

_Je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant que tu n'es pas prêt à tuer de tes propres mains ?_

Il avait répondu non, mais en était-il si sûr ? Du sang d'assassin dans les veines… S'il tuait, ce serait de la faute de son père…

Rogue n'avait peut-être pas tort. Peut-être était-il capable de s'adapter au côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être ses amis ne pensaient-ils pas plus que cela à lui. Après tout, leur amitié était une certitude, et les certitudes pouvaient s'effondrer aussi facilement que les autres croyances. Or, James, Sirius et Remus étaient l'une des seules raisons qui le poussaient à rester du côté de Dumbledore.

Et si la proposition de Rogue était finalement une bonne chose ?

oOo

_-_Tu ne devrais pas attacher trop d'importance à ça, c'était juste une petite crise, assura Remus en tournant la page du livre qu'il avait sous les yeux.

_-_Ouais, Klaus a voulu s'amuser, il a loupé son coup, c'est tout, renchérit Sirius. Faut pas t'en faire, ça va s'arranger…

James, à défaut d'avoir Lily, avait invité ses trois grands amis à la bibliothèque du Ministère. Conscient que ce n'était pas le genre d'endroits dans lequel ils se réunissaient à l'ordinaire, il avait avoué vouloir aider Nikita et leur parler du problème survenu la veille. Il n'avait pas non plus omis de préciser que la distance qui les séparait commençait déjà à peser sur ses épaules, et qu'il avait besoin de les voir. Et jamais un Maraudeur ne refusait de voir un autre pendant les grandes vacances.

_-_Tu sais, si Lily est venue se réfugier chez toi, c'est qu'elle a estimé qu'elle y serait mieux que chez quiconque d'autre, reprit Remus. Mieux que chez Gwenog, mieux que chez Alice et mieux que chez Hestia. Donc si tu lui fais la tête, elle risque d'être très déçue…

_-_Là, je suis entièrement d'accord, Cornedrue ! lança Sirius. Lily Evans est chez toi. Ne va pas tout gâcher.

_-_C'est Klaus, qui a tout gâché ! bougonna James.

_-_Non, c'est ta jalousie, rectifia Remus. Ca change tout. Surveille chacun de ses faits et gestes et tu la verras s'éloigner de toi pour finalement revenir à ton point de départ. Et la surveiller, c'est justement ce que tu es entrain de faire.

_-_Je ne la surveille pas, je veux juste qu'elle…

_-_Qu'elle fasse ce que tu veux qu'elle fasse, et avec toi, acheva Remus, mais tu ne lui demandes pas son avis. Mets-toi à sa place : elle vit actuellement dans la maison de son ex-pire ennemi. Ce ne serait pas correct d'être toujours collé à toi comme si de rien n'était !

_-_Je suis entièrement d'accord ! dit Sirius. Tiens, Peter, passe-moi le livre près de toi. Non, pas celui-là, l'autre. Merci. Tu veux que je te dise, Jamesie ? C'est typique des filles, ça ! Elles veulent une chose, et elles essayent de faire croire le contraire. Ta Lily, je suis certaine qu'elle aurait adoré venir à la bibliothèque avec toi –surtout à la bibliothèque, attends ! C'est bien de Lily Evans, qu'on parle ! – mais elle s'est dit que si elle passait toutes ses journées avec toi, tu penserais qu'elle commence à avoir des sentiments pour toi, ce qui à mon avis est totalement vrai, mais elle refuse que tu le saches, alors elle fait comme si tu ne l'intéressais pas, et elle joue l'indifférence ! C'est typiquement féminin !

_-_Et comment suis-je censé le savoir ? grogna James. Je ne suis pas devin !

_-_Mais là est tout le problème, justement ! Tu n'es _pas_ censé le savoir !

Sirius semblait fier de son savoir en matière de psychologie féminine, mais James ne fut pas totalement convaincu par son explication.

_-_Moi, je crois que c'est plus compliqué encore, avoua-t-il. Il y a quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas dit.

_-_C'est sûr que si tu nous caches des choses, on ne pourra pas t'aider, répliqua Remus.

James eut un petit sourire désolé.

_-_En fait, avant-hier soir, elle est venue dans ma chambre avec Klaus, Sophia et Anthony, expliqua-t-il. Et au bout d'un moment, et bien… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais j'ai été à deux doigts de l'embrasser. Et je pense que c'est ça qui fait qu'elle ait agi comme ça avec moi hier, ajouta-t-il avant que ses amis ne fassent de commentaires moqueurs.

_-_Moi je pense que tu te fais du souci pour rien, et qu'il s'agit d'un simple malentendu, dit Remus d'une voix posée. Elle a peut-être pensé que l'emmener à la bibliothèque serait comme un premier rendez-vous, et elle a pris peur, c'est tout !

_-_Moi je pense qu'elle a été vexée que tu ne l'embrasses pas, dit Sirius. Ca fait des mois que je dis qu'elle n'attend plus que ça, mais elle nie depuis le début.

James soupira.

_-_Et toi, Queudver, t'en penses quoi ? demanda-t-il, espérant ainsi avoir quelqu'un de son avis car généralement, Peter prenait son parti, même dans une conversation qu'il ne comprenait pas ou qui ne l'intéressait pas.

_-_Hein ?

Sirius leva les yeux au plafond en signe de profonde lassitude. James et Remus échangèrent un regard agacé : ce genre de réactions de Peter pouvait se montrer très irritant et constituait l'un de ses plus gros défauts.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu penses du comportement de Lily ? questionna James en articulant bien chaque mot.

_-_Euh…Bah et toi, t'en penses quoi ?

Sirius ne fit aucun effort pour cacher son mécontentement.

_-_Peter, je ne sais pas ce que tu as, aujourd'hui, mais tu es complètement à côté de tes pompes.

_-_J'ai vu mon père.

Sirius, qui s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose, laissa sa mâchoire inférieure retomber de stupéfaction. Ébahi, il se tourna vers James, qui partageait son étonnement. S'il y avait une chose dont Peter ne parlait jamais, c'était bien son père. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, James ne l'avait jamais entendu parler d'une visite en prison, encore moins pour voir cet homme qu'il haïssait tant, hormis l'été passé, mais Peter était revenu sur sa décision et avait renoncé à rencontrer son père.

Visiblement, Remus pensait la même chose que lui car les yeux plissés, il semblait sonder son ami, comme s'il cherchait en lui des sentiments ou des petits gestes traîtres. Son instinct de loup-garou était encore plus fiable que son instinct Potter, et James savait que si Remus estimait qu'il valait mieux se taire, il fallait se taire. Aussi replongèrent tous dans leurs gros ouvrages poussiéreux sans vraiment y prêter attention : James déplaçait ses yeux sur les minuscules caractères sans les déchiffrer, trop curieux de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer en prison pour que Peter soit si perturbé. Ce garçon était assez simplet et s'encombrait souvent de soucis évitables –ou du moins ç'avait été le cas jusqu'à leur cinquième année, avant que les vrais soucis ne viennent sans qu'on ait besoin de les appeler. En ce qui concernait son père, c'était autre chose : il rejetait simplement tout souvenir ou toute information le concernant. C'était étrange qu'il ait accepté de lui rendre visite. Il avait pris sa décision sur un coup de tête, sans doute, mais James ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela n'était pas forcément bon signe. Pourquoi Peter s'intéressait-il soudain à sa famille biologique, alors qu'il était si heureux chez les McGregor ? Avait-il besoin de savoir d'où il venait, ou bien était-ce pour une raison beaucoup plus profonde et compliquée ? Y avait-il un rapport entre cette visite et son absence lors de leur petite soirée de fin d'année ?

Il échangea avec Sirius un regard inquiet, alors que Peter faisait lui aussi semblant de lire : ses yeux fixaient une page, mais ne bougeaient pas, signe qu'il était encore perdu dans ses pensées. Puis, Sirius porta son attention sur un champ de vision un peu plus élevé que la table autour de laquelle ils étaient réunis, et son visage se déforma en une expression de surprise. James, en suivant son regard, aperçut à l'entrée de la vaste bibliothèque une Lily à l'air un peu perdu, mais qui sourit dès qu'elle les repéra entre le nombre presque infini de rayonnages ordonnés par thèmes et ordre alphabétique.

_-_Je crois qu'on va avoir la réponse à la question que tu te posais, James, commenta Remus.

_-_Rien ne dit que c'est moi qu'elle vient voir…

La toux moqueuse de Sirius lui fit réaliser que ses dernières paroles étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus stupide : pourquoi Lily aurait-elle annulé sa journée avec Klaus pour aller à la bibliothèque du Ministère si ce n'était pour lui parler ?

_-_Tu devrais peut-être y aller, fit remarquer Remus.

Mais ce fut Lily qui se décida avant et s'approcha d'eux d'un pas résolu, jetant par moment des regards autour d'elle pour éviter de les fixer trop intensément. Quand elle passa devant l'étagère la plus proche d'eux, elle s'empara du premier ouvrage qui lui vint en main (les livres avaient la fâcheuse manie de sortir de leur emplacement pour aller à la rencontre des lecteurs, trop impatients d'être ouverts pour attendre d'être choisis) et le déposa lourdement sur la table où patientaient déjà pas moins de onze énormes œuvres traitant de maléfices et malédictions de pays étrangers.

_-_Salut tout le monde ! lança-t-elle joyeusement en s'asseyant près d'eux sur la chaise libre. Tu aurais pu m'attendre avant de partir, James.

_-_Je croyais que tu ne devais pas venir ? marmonna le jeune homme en faisant mine d'être plongé dans sa lecture.

_-_Je plaisantais. Et Klaus aussi.

_-_Ce n'était absolument pas drôle.

_-_Klaus m'a pourtant dit que quand c'était Hilary qui te faisait ce genre de plaisanterie, tu riais avec elle, reprocha Lily en refermant d'un coup sec le livre qu'il était entrain de contempler depuis le début.

_-_Tu t'appelles Hilary ? rétorqua James avec une mauvaise humeur croissante. Non. Il s'appelle Hilary ? Non plus. Alors n'essayez plus de vous faire passer pour elle.

_-_Ca on avait compris, bougonna Lily. Et d'ailleurs, on n'a jamais voulu essayer de la remplacer. Klaus et moi avons simplement voulu nous venger gentiment de ce que tu avais fait dans ma chambre, et…

_-_Dans ta chambre ? s'exclama Sirius, abasourdi. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais dans la chambre de Lily, Cornedrue ?

_-_Tais-toi, ordonna aimablement Lily. Il te racontera plus tard : pour le moment, tu vois bien qu'on est entrain de s'expliquer.

Sirius déplaça ses yeux de Lily à James puis de James à Lily, les sourcils froncés.

_-_Dans la chambre de Lily Evans, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. De la pure folie…

_-_Sirius, s'il te plait… soupira James.

_-_Mais quoi ! lança Sirius. Imagine si tu étais tombé sur son journal intime ! Elle t'aurait égorgé sur place !

James et Remus pouffèrent de rire mais ce ne fut ni le cas de Lily, ni le cas de Peter qui encore une fois paraissait ne pas écouter un mot ce qui se passait autour de lui.

_-_Sirius, si tu ne la fermes pas immédiatement, c'est toi qui te feras égorger sur place, prévint Lily. J'essaie de m'expliquer avec ton meilleur ami.

Sirius fit mine de fermer sa bouche de la même façon qu'il aurait fermé une fermeture éclair, mais un petit sourire persista sur ses lèvres.

_-_Je disais donc avant que Black ne nous interrompe qu'on avait décidé de se venger de tout le désordre de ma chambre, reprit la jeune fille. Et on avait pensé que jouer l'indifférence en ta compagnie serait un bon moyen pour t'énerver, voilà tout ! Et visiblement, on avait raison.

James évita de croiser son regard.

_-_Ce n'était pas très malin, dit-il d'une voix sombre.

_-_Je sais. Mais nous n'étions pas censés savoir que tu réagirais de la sorte.

_-_Et comment vouliez-vous que je réagisse ?

_-_Avec humour. Les fameux Maraudeurs sont réputés pour leurs plaisanteries, à ce que je sache.

_-_Mais là, c'était de l'humour noir, insista James.

Lily sembla agacée.

_-_C'est bon, il n'y a pas mort d'homme, non plus ! grogna-t-elle. Je suis venue te dire que je suis désolée que ça se soit passé comme ça. Et Klaus voulait m'accompagner, mais il a dû rester avec tes petits cousins puisque Katleen m'a accompagnée jusqu'ici. Alors c'est soit tu acceptes mes excuses, soit je retourne chez moi…

_-_Non ! répondit aussitôt James. Ne rentre pas chez toi, c'est de ma faute…

Ses yeux se perdirent dans la fausse fenêtre du mur le plus proche, qui affichait un magnifique soleil n'ayant rien à voir avec les quelques rayons à peine qui perçaient les nuages du vrai ciel. Oui, sans doute était-ce de sa faute… Il s'était énervé alors qu'il avait juré ne pas se laisser prendre dans des petites disputes ridicules et puériles. Klaus ne serait jamais sorti avec Lily sous son nez, et il avait été stupide de l'en croire capable.

_-_Ma jalousie est parfois un peu trop forte, admit-il. Si ce n'était pas volontaire de votre part, je veux bien vous croire. Mais la prochaine fois, trouvez autre chose pour vous venger, ok ?

_-_Il n'y aura peut-être pas de prochaine fois, déclara Lily en retrouvant son sourire malicieux, ravie de constater que les choses s'arrangeaient.

_-_Oh que si…

James releva les yeux vers son visage, soulagé et heureux qu'il n'y ait plus de malentendu entre eux mais déçu de sa propre réaction, qui avait été excessive. Il se promit de s'excuser lui-même auprès de Klaus, qu'il avait injustement maudit durant une bonne partie de la nuit. Des disputes de ce genre au sein de la famille Potter, c'était intolérable, et il avait honte de s'être comporté de la sorte. Lui qui voulait faire comme si Lily était bel et bien une simple amie risquait de passer pour l'amoureux jaloux de tous les jeunes hommes s'approchant de sa bien-aimée…

_-_On verra ça, alors, dit gaiement Lily. Vous aviez trouvé des choses intéressantes pour Nikita avant que j'arrive ?

_-_Oui, plein ! répondit Sirius.

_-_Ah bon ? s'étonna Remus. Quoi, par exemple ?

_-_Qu'on a beau aller à bibliothèque du Ministère, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est mieux servi qu'ailleurs, grogna Sirius. Ca fait au moins deux heures qu'on est là et on n'a toujours rien trouvé qui ressemble de près ou de loin à ce qu'on recherche !

_-_C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très fructueux, admit James, qui parut soudain découragé.

_-_Je propose qu'on aille Chemin de Traverse, déclara Sirius. Qui m'aime me suit !

Et James ne regretta pas d'avoir suivi son ami, car la journée entière qu'il passa en compagnie de toutes ces personnes qu'il aimait fut certainement la plus belle de celles qu'il avait passées depuis le début de ses vacances, et ce en dépit de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Pendant des heures, il eut l'impression d'être de retour à cette époque où l'on pouvait se promener dans les rues sans avoir à se soucier de qui était dernière nous où quand tomberait la nuit. Ce fut pour lui comme une bouffée d'air frais qui lui remit les idées en place et effaça ses dernières bêtises. Conscient qu'il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur, il convia tout le monde à Æternum Asylus le soir où sa famille serait au Ministère, et repartit en compagnie de Lily quand une pluie drue commença à tomber du ciel de Londres. Comme promis, il présenta ses excuses à Klaus, qui pour toute réponse lui tapa amicalement l'épaule, un sourire aux lèvres, signe que c'était déjà oublié, et la soirée passa comme si rien ne s'était passé : ce furent les mêmes éclats de rire qui tintèrent à ses oreilles comme une seconde chance s'offrant à lui.

Il ressentit néanmoins le besoin de s'isoler quelques heures dans la vaste pièce du quatrième étage quand toute la maison fut couchée et endormie. Parfois, il aurait aimé avoir son frère jumeau à ses côtés, pour lui faire partager ses doutes, ses envies et ses craintes. Si Carl avait été présent, ils auraient sûrement passé des heures à discuter du comportement de Peter ou de Lily, d'Hilary, de Voldemort ou de Freeman. Ils auraient tout d'abord été sérieux, puis leur conversation aurait dévié et finalement, ils seraient partis dans un ces fous rires que seuls des frères jumeaux pouvaient expliquer.

Un instant, James se demanda si Carlton le regardait de là où il était. Personne ne savait ce qui se passait après la mort, car personne n'en était revenu pour témoigner, mais James espérait que son frère était heureux. S'il y avait une vie dans l'au-delà, il souhaitait que Carl nage dans le bonheur en pensant à lui de temps en temps. Peut-être veillait-il sur lui de tout là haut, le guidant à travers cette petite voix que certains appelaient conscience, ou peut-être était-il son ange gardien, celui qui avait fait que lui et Lily s'en étaient sortis en mars. Il aurait tellement aimé le rencontrer ne serait-ce qu'une fois… Dumbledore assurait que les personnes aimées ne mouraient jamais totalement, trop présentes dans les cœurs pour s'éteindre, mais se pouvait-il qu'un jour, Carl revienne aider sa moitié et le sauver encore une fois, comme sa bonne étoile ?

Cette pensée était rassurante, même s'il était très probable qu'elle soit complètement irréelle. Son père lui avait répété assez de fois que les personnes aimées constituaient une force, mais que cette force naissait à l'intérieur d'eux-mêmes, et que jamais un défunt ne pourrait l'aider autrement que par souvenir.

Epuisé, James finit par redescendre dans sa chambre, où il s'étendit sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il sombra dans un sommeil comateux qui suivait parfois ses raisonnements trop profonds sur les sujets qui le dépassaient.

* * *

* * *

Coucou vous! Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre!

Je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé cette semaine: je me suis trouvé une passion pour Prison Break, et du coup j'ai passé plus de temps à regarder les épisodes les uns après les autres qu'à écrire. Je vais normalement remédier à ce problème ce week-end...

Je suis contente d'avoir retrouvé mes lecteurs après cette longue pause, et je tiens à remercier les revieweurs qui m'ont motivée pour la suite. Ca m'avait un peu manqué, d'avoir vos encouragements et des nouvelles de vous!

Le prochain chapitre sera posté la semaine prochaine et sera intitulé **Soirée Mondaine**. L'extrait habituel ci-après:

_Lustres, couleurs dorées et argentées, elfes de maison, tout semblait avoir été fait pour impressionner les personnes les plus riches de la société. Néanmoins, les Malefoy que Klaus avaient déjà repérés paraissaient ne pas même s'en soucier : ils discutaient entre eux, la tête droite et le regard hautain, appelant par moment un elfe qui leur apportait quelque chose à boire._

_-Je peux savoir qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? maugréa Klaus. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je ne me fondrai jamais dans une foule de personnes comme celles-là !_

_D'un signe de tête, il désigna les Malefoy pour sa cousine. L'un d'eux s'en aperçut et lui lança de là où il était un regard noir, signe qu'il n'avait pas apprécié d'être ainsi montré._

_-Il doit sûrement penser que pour désigner un Malefoy, il faut se mettre à genoux et parler avec une voix pleine de respect, railla Lucy. Ces gens sont pitoyables. Mais que veux-tu, sang pur oblige… Et là, tiens, Alicia et Orion Black… _

_-J'en connais deux qui vont faire la grimace à l'arrivée de Williams et Rosanna, répliqua Klaus._

_Il n'eut pas tort, car quand les parents de James firent leur entrée dans la pièce, les Black se mirent à parler à voix basse entre eux, les yeux pleins de mépris glissant par moments sur leurs rivaux de toujours._

_-Le pauvre Sirius, n'empêche… murmura Klaus. Tu t'imagines, toi, avec des parents comme ça ?_

_-Non. Mais je pense que c'est surtout une question d'éducation, répondit Lucy. On a été éduqués avec des principes qui font que pour nous, des personnes comme ça sont… comment dire… prétentieuses et peu fréquentables ?_

_Klaus sourit._

Voilà, sur ce je vous dis à la semaine prochaine! Ah, et au fait, ne vous fiez pas trop aux apparences qui sont souvent trompeuses... ;-)

Bonne lecture!


	27. Soirée mondaine

**Chapitre 27: Soirée mondaine.**

James remua tous ses tiroirs et vida entièrement son armoire avant de retrouver ce qu'il cherchait. D'un geste victorieux, il s'empara de sa robe de soirée et l'éleva légèrement au-dessus de lui, pour la mettre à la lumière du jour. Une odeur de parfum parvint jusqu'à ses narines et lui fit se souvenir des heures qu'il avait passées devant le miroir de son dortoir de Poudlard, avant chaque grand événement. Ses tons marrons et beiges avaient toujours été très assortis à ses yeux noisette, et quelque part dans ses affaires, il devait y avoir le masque qu'il avait dû acheter pour le bal d'Halloween (lors duquel Lily s'était retrouvée aromatisée à la citrouille). Il ne jugea pas utile de le proposer à Klaus.

_-_Ouah, super ! s'exclama son cousin, jubilant à la vue du vêtement. Je l'ai toujours trouvée trop belle, cette robe. Et elle t'allait vachement bien, en plus.

James le remercia et lui tendit la tenue avec un pincement au cœur. C'était vrai qu'elle était sublime, et il avait attiré de nombreux regards, ainsi vêtu. S'en séparer lui laissait une impression étrange, comme s'il quittait un de ses meilleurs atouts de séduction. Mais elle ne lui avait pas permis de faire succomber Lily, et cela était suffisant pour qu'il la lègue à Klaus. Et de toute façon, il avait dû prendre quelques centimètres de trop pendant l'année pour pouvoir la porter encore. Sans parler de l'argent de son anniversaire : il allait pouvoir en acheter une encore plus belle –avec l'avis de Lily, bien entendu. Cette fois, il devrait trouver _la_ robe…

_-_Tu vas voir, avec ça, tout le monde comprendra ce que c'est que d'avoir la classe, plaisanta-t-il. Même Lucius Malefoy sera moins beau.

_-_Même si j'y allais habillé en pyjama, il serait moins beau, de toute façon, rétorqua narquoisement Klaus.

_-_C'est vrai, dut admettre James. Bon, tu l'essaies ?

_-_Ouais.

Klaus s'empara délicatement de sa nouvelle robe de soirée et la revêtit dès qu'il eut retiré celle qu'il portait déjà –une robe dans les tons rouge sombre qui était certes jolie mais qui manquait cruellement d'originalité.

James fut heureux de constater qu'elle lui allait à merveille : les manches avaient la longueur qu'il lui fallait, et il suffirait de la raccourcir d'un ou deux centimètres en bas pour qu'elle soit parfaitement à sa taille.

_-_Tu me promets que tu ne dragueras pas Lily avec ça ? ne put-il s'empêcher de répliquer.

Klaus sourit en s'admirant dans le miroir à double-sens que Sirius avait déserté une petite demi-heure plus tôt pour aller se doucher chez sa voisine, qui avait certainement été heureuse de le retrouver en fin d'après-midi alors qu'il n'était censé revenir que le lendemain matin.

_-_Mais nan, t'inquiète pas ! assura-t-il. Elle me va bien, tu ne trouves pas ?

_-_Pas aussi bien qu'à moi, mais ça va.

_-_J'étais sûr que tu dirais ça.

_-_Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as posé la question ? demanda James.

_-_Pour être sûr qu'encore une fois, j'avais raison.

James lui jeta un regard perçant mais remplit d'amusement.

_-_Tu vas finir par te prendre une poubelle sur la tête, menaça-t-il. Ou par me rendre la robe.

_-_Ah non ! protesta Klaus. Pour une fois que je suis beau...

_-_Moi je trouve qu'elle allait un peu mieux à James, dit Lily en les faisant tous les deux sursauter.

James ignorait depuis combien de temps elle était entrée dans sa chambre, mais elle avait déjà pris le temps de s'installer sur son lit et elle les observait avec un petit air amusé qui laissa supposer qu'elle avait entendu la fin de leur petite dispute amicale.

James ne se laissa pas surprendre et reprit aussitôt ses esprits.

_-_Ah, tu vois, je t'avais dis ! lança-t-il à son cousin. Je suis le plus beau…

_-_Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me va moins bien ? s'enquit Klaus en s'examinant plus attentivement.

Lily haussa les épaules et eut une moue de réflexion.

_-_Déjà, tu la portes moins fièrement, répondit-elle, le faisant sourire. Ensuite, tu as refermé le col, ce qui ne te donne pas cet air de séducteur en folie que ton cousin aimait tant.

James ouvrit la bouche d'indignation alors qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas sourire pour garder un air sérieux.

_-_Et pour finir, tu n'as pas ces sublimes yeux noisette et assortis à la robe dont James bénéficiait quand il la portait, acheva-t-elle en lançant un petit regard plein de malice au jeune homme.

_-_Mouais, tu te rattrapes bien, maugréa celui-ci. Et pour ta gouverne, le col ouvert, c'est très à la mode, et Gwenog trouvait ça super classe.

_-_Et j'imagine qu'elle trouvait ton port de tête très classe aussi ? se moqua Lily.

_-_Sans doute.

_-_Gwenog a toujours eu un petit faible pour toi.

_-_Non, Gwen est tout simplement une fille normale, elle au moins, rétorqua James.

_-_Bon, quand vous aurez fini vous pourrez peut-être vous intéresser un peu à moi, non ? s'impatienta Klaus. Votre numéro de « je t'aime, moi non plus », ça suffit. Vous aurez tout le temps de le recommencer ce soir, quand je serai au Ministère. Mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin de savoir comment je m'habille pour me fondre dans la haute société…

_-_« Je t'aime, moi non plus » ? s'exclamèrent d'une même voix James et Lily.

_-_Ouais, « Je t'aime, moi non plus », assura Klaus. C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle, votre petit jeu, et honnêtement, je suis très heureux que ça se passe comme ça entre vous, mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin d'être le plus chic possible, et tout seul, je vais avoir du mal à choisir…

James et Lily échangèrent un regard puis prirent bien soin de faire comme si de rien n'était. James se doutait que pour Lily, c'était beaucoup plus simple : elle avait un don quand il s'agissait d'oublier les petites remarques pertinentes qui insinuaient que James n'était pas qu'un simple ami. Mais lui ne put s'empêcher d'être fier de la réplique de Klaus : cela ne prouvait-il pas que Lily, malgré tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire, laissait parfois croire que ses sentiments étaient un peu plus forts que ce qu'elle prétendait ?

_-_Bon, alors qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je laisse le col fermé ou ouvert ?

_-_Fermé, répondit Lily.

_-_Ouvert, répondit simultanément James.

_-_Evidemment, marmonna Klaus. Merci de votre aide, vraiment… Et en chaussures, en je mets les noires, les marrons ou les beiges ?

_-_Noires, comme tes cheveux, suggéra James. C'est ce que je faisais lors des bals. Je mettais les chaussures noires avec ma montre noire. Ou alors tu mets les beiges avec les lacets des noires…

_-_Et pourquoi pas du crayon noir sous les yeux, pendant que tu y es ! riposta Lily. Non, à mon avis tu devrais mettre les marrons, Klaus. Noir, ça fait triste. Beige, je trouve pas ça très beau, sur des chaussures, donc il reste le marron.

_-_Vous le faites exprès ?

_-_Tu nous demandes notre avis, on te donne notre avis, c'est tout, se justifia James. Et si Lily et moi étions réputés pour avoir toujours le même avis sur tout, ça se saurait, pas vrai ?

_-_Et bien pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, James, dit gaiement Lily. Et puis comme ça, ça te laisse différentes possibilités, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Klaus. C'est bien de pouvoir choisir !

_-_Ou alors tu ne mets pas cette robe, si tu n'arrives pas à te décider, proposa James. Mon père doit en avoir des dizaines dans la penderie du deuxième étage, et certaines sont un peu trop petites pour lui et pour moi, alors elles doivent t'aller…

_-_Ou alors tu suis mes conseils, qui sont nettement plus intéressants que ceux de James, rétorqua Lily, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_-_Tu veux que je te dise, Klaus ? dit soudain James d'une voix songeuse. Le vrai problème, c'est que tu n'as pas de petite amie.

_-_Je ne vois pas le rapport…bougonna Klaus.

C'était un sujet qu'il n'aimait pas trop aborder. James savait que sa dernière expérience avait été un vrai fiasco : la jeune femme (il ne se souvenait jamais de son nom) s'en était allée avec un autre, puis avait décidé de revenir avec lui pour finalement repartir avec l'autre. Klaus avait eu du mal à s'en remettre.

_-_Le rapport, c'est que si tu avais eu une petite amie, elle aurait pu te dire comment elle te trouvait le plus beau, et tu aurais privilégié son point de vue, expliqua James.

_-_Je ne savais pas qu'on avait besoin d'une petite copine pour savoir s'habiller, maugréa Klaus.

_-_Ah non, ne mets pas tout le monde dans le même sac : c'est toi, qui as besoin d'une petite copine. Moi, par exemple, j'ai la classe naturellement, donc mon instinct suffit à faire de moi le plus beau garçon de Poudlard après Sirius. Mais toi…

_-_Je dirais que tu es entrain de retrouver ton arrogance d'antan, coupa Lily.

_-_Oui, à la seule différence près que maintenant, je plaisante, se défendit James. Tu m'as suffisamment bassiné avec ça pour ne pas que je replonge.

_-_J'espère bien ! s'exclama Lily avec une certaine fierté. J'avoue que je suis assez heureuse d'avoir réussi à dresser un _célèbre Maraudeur_…

Elle prononça les deux derniers mots avec une voix aiguë très semblable à celle de certaines filles qui fantasmaient sur Sirius et lui depuis plusieurs années déjà, et il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

_-_Personne ne peut dresser les Maraudeurs, Lily-Jolie. Tu devrais le savoir, depuis le temps…

_-_Tu crois ça ?

_-_Ouais.

_-_Vraiment ?

_-_Ouais. Et je te le prouverai.

James sourit par défi.

_-_On parie, demanda-il en lui tendant la main.

_-_Aucun problème, répondit-elle en la lui serrant sans se lever du lit.

_-_Klaus, tu serras notre arbitre, déclara James. Juste au cas où elle tricherait.

_-_Quoi ? Moi, tricher ? s'indigna Lily.

_-_Qu'est-ce que je disais, soupira Klaus. « Je t'aime, moi non plus ». Vous êtes juste trop bornés pour l'accepter. Surtout toi, Lily. James, j'embarque ta robe.

Las, il se fraya un chemin parmi tout le désordre de la chambre de James et s'en alla par la porte entrouverte, qu'il referma derrière lui dans un claquement qui laissa sous-entendre son agacement. Mais James, pour une fois, ne se sentit pas coupable : Lily et lui avaient juste discuté, et il s'était énervé sans raison valable. Le stress de se retrouver projeté dans la haute société, sans doute. Ce devait être assez angoissant pour lui de se dire qu'il allait passer la soirée au beau milieu de sorciers pour la plupart assez louches, dans les bras de sa cousine grincheuse et sous la surveillance de ses parents et oncles.

_-_J'en connais un qui ferait mieux de se détendre au lieu de se prendre la tête avec une histoire de tenue de soirée, fit remarquer Lily, exprimant à voix haute ce qu'il pensait.

_-_Ca, c'est sûr…dit vaguement James.

Mais un doute le prit soudain : et si Klaus se fichait totalement de la soirée, mais qu'il n'avait pas voulu supporter que Lily et lui se parlent de la sorte ? S'il était simplement parti pour ne pas endurer le spectacle du « Je t'aime, moi non plus », comme il le disait lui-même ?

Son soupçon dut se lire sur son visage, car Lily fronça les sourcils.

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-elle. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_-_Si, si, ça va, répondit sombrement James.

Il savait que Lily avait un pouvoir de séduction incroyable –il était sans doute un des mieux placés pour le savoir, à vrai dire. Il savait qu'il allait devoir déplacer des montagnes pour parvenir à la séduire autant qu'elle l'avait séduit. Il savait que ses rivaux étaient nombreux, car elle faisait tourner de nombreuses têtes. Mais il ne savait pas que Klaus en faisait partie, et il ne se sentait pas le courage de lutter contre quelqu'un de sa famille. Est-ce que le cauchemar recommençait ? La vie s'acharnerait-elle toujours à mettre des embûches entre elle et lui ?

_-_Si Klaus t'avait proposé d'aller avec lui au Ministère, tu y serais allée ? demanda-t-il en s'efforçant vainement de garder une voix normale.

Lily parut étonnée par sa question.

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça ? s'enquit-elle.

_-_Juste comme ça.

Elle baissa les yeux le temps de sa réflexion et haussa les épaules.

_-_Je ne sais pas… Peut-être. Enfin ça dépend, je me serais d'abord renseignée sur ce que tu aurais prévu pour ce soir… Je vous connais assez bien pour deviner qu'une soirée entre Maraudeurs, ça ne doit pas être triste. En tout cas, beaucoup moins qu'une soirée parmi les petits bourgeois dont j'ai entendu parler…

James soupira et s'assit sur son lit à côté d'elle.

_-_Tu crois que Klaus ressent plus que de l'amitié pour moi, c'est ça ? demanda gentiment Lily en soutenant son regard.

C'était rare qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux dans ce genre de conversations, et James en fut un instant déconcerté.

_-_Je crois que j'en suis sûr, à vrai dire, marmonna-t-il en rabaissant la tête pour reporter son attention sur ses mains jointes. Ca fait une semaine que tu es là et déjà, je vois bien la différence.

_-_Moi je crois que tu te fais du souci pour rien, avoua Lily. Ces gestes, ces mots, tout ça ne veut rien dire.

_-_Si, au contraire.

_-_Non, James.

_-_Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

Lily soupira et hésita à répondre.

_-_Eh, Lily, comment est-ce que tu peux en être sûre ? répéta James. Tu sais quelque chose ?

_-_Oui, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire. C'est entre lui et moi. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de me croire quand je te dis que tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux de Klaus. Et de toute façon, on est juste des amis, toi et moi, ajouta-t-elle. Alors ne sois pas jaloux de tous les gars qui viennent me tourner autour. Ne commets pas les mêmes erreurs que la dernière fois.

Cette dernière phrase arriva aux oreilles de James comme une gifle menaçante. Ne pas franchir la limite…Lily risquait de très mal le prendre s'il redevenait comme avant.

_-_Et puis de toute manière, je ne suis pas monstrueuse au point de sortir avec ton cousin, déclara fermement la jeune fille. J'ai déjà été amoureuse, et je sais ce que ça fait de voir celui qu'on aime avec une personne qui nous est chère.

_-_Toi, tu as déjà été amoureuse ? s'enquit James, étonné. De qui ?

Sa curiosité était accompagnée d'une jalousie qu'il ne pouvait refouler au fond de lui. Sa Lily, amoureuse d'un garçon qui lui avait brisé le cœur ? Qui avait osé ?

_-_Sirius.

James fut d'abord sceptique, puis choqué, puis comprit en voyant son amie se pincer les lèvres afin de s'empêcher de rire qu'elle le faisait marcher.

_-_C'était pas drôle, bougonna-t-il, vexé de s'être laissé emporter.

_-_Moi je trouve que si, dit Lily en riant. Dès que je parle d'un autre garçon que toi, ton visage se décompose. Si tu voyais ta tête…

James saisit son oreiller et le lui jeta à la figure pour étouffer ses rires.

_-_Un jour, tu vas voir, toi aussi tu seras jalouse des autres filles, marmonna-t-il en se levant.

Lily, souriante, lui lança un petit regard signifiant sans doute quelque chose comme « tu crois ça ? » et se leva à son tour.

_-_Et arrête de ricaner ! grogna James.

_-_Mais c'est toi qui me fait rire ! répondit gaiement Lily.

Elle le devança dans le couloir et se retourna pour continuer à lui faire face. James sentit son moral remonter à la vue de ses yeux larmoyants d'allégresse. Au moins, leur discussion lui aurait rendu le sourire…

_-_Bon, on descend ? proposa-t-il pour éviter qu'elle se moque encore de lui. Oboulo a pris sa journée pour aller voir Pucette, alors on va avoir du boulot.

_-_Du boulot ? répéta Lily, incrédule. Pourquoi ?

_-_J'ai libéré Oboulo, donc je fais à manger, c'est aussi simple que ça, expliqua James. Et il est hors de question que je m'active aux cuisines tout seul. Tu vas m'aider.

Lily prit un air choqué.

_-_Alors là, tu rêves ! lança-t-elle. Je te coache si tu veux, mais je ne fais pas la cuisine.

_-_Tu es une femme, pourtant. C'est ton boulot…

Cette fois, la jeune femme n'eut pas besoin de faire semblant pour que son indignation transparaisse sur son visage.

_-_Espèce de sale macho ! bougonna-t-elle en le frappant dans l'épaule. Tu vas voir, ce soir !

James haussa un sourcil, comme le faisait sa mère chaque fois que quelque chose l'amusait et l'intriguait à la fois.

_-_Quoi, ce soir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulut indifférente.

_-_Je ne sais pas encore, mais tu vas voir ! promit Lily.

_-_Désolée d'interrompre votre petite discussion, intervint Rosanna, juste derrière eux et déjà habillée pour la soirée. James, tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne veux pas que Britney reste avec vous pour ce soir ? Au cas où il y aurait un problème, où je ne sais pas…

_-_Maman, pour la énième fois, il n'y aura pas de problème, soupira James, las de ne pas être considéré comme assez responsable pour pouvoir garder ses cousins juste une soirée.

_-_Pour la nourriture, il y a ce qu'il faut ? Tu sauras faire ?

_-_Oui, Maman.

_-_Passé vingt-deux heures, je veux que les plus petits soient couchés, d'accord ?

_-_Oui…

_-_Bon, je te fais confiance.

_-_Trop gentil de ta part, maugréa James. Tu viens, Lily ? On va faire des pizzas.

oOo

Klaus s'admira une dernière fois dans la fenêtre du bureau de Williams et se tourna vers Lucy, qui attachait une fleur de cerisier du jardin dans ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses. De rose toute vêtue, elle s'assortirait parfaitement avec lui-même, qui avait préféré prendre une des anciennes robes de Will pour éviter les critiques de James et Lily.

Ces deux-là, deux vrais engins… Ils formeraient un joli couple explosif, s'ils acceptaient de se parler sérieusement sur ce que chacun ressentait pour l'autre. Ou si Lily acceptait de lui parler sérieusement de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, plutôt. Elle savait qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre eux deux. Ils s'étaient sauvés la vie mutuellement, et James était à ses pieds depuis des années. Comment être simplement amis avec cela ? Et elle ne pouvait nier que James était beau garçon. D'ailleurs, quand il le lui avait dit, lors de leur balade dans la forêt, elle n'avait même pas essayé de le contredire. Mais par fierté, et par honte un peu sans doute, elle se taisait et attendait que ça vienne. Qu'elle ait été perdue dans ses sentiments entre mars et avril, c'était compréhensible. Mais plus en juillet. C'était quelque chose que son père répétait souvent quand il était petit : « Parfois, il faut accepter ce que le cœur dit et faire face à ce vers quoi il nous emmène ». Faire semblant d'être intéressé par elle pour rendre jaloux James et ainsi pouvoir lui répéter qu'ils n'étaient que des amis ne servirait à rien. Elle avait beau dire, Klaus connaissait son cousin : s'il avait réussi à rester amoureux d'elle après toutes les insultes qu'elle lui avait envoyées à la figure pendant leur cinquième année, il resterait amoureux même si elle lui assurait qu'ils seraient juste des amis quelles que soient ses envies. Et le problème resterait le même jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte qu'il était possible de tomber sous le charme d'un ancien ennemi.

_-_Je crois que nous pouvons y aller, dit Williams. N'oubliez pas : les murs ont des oreilles. Ne parlez pas de l'Ordre, mais écoutez tout ce que vous pourrez entendre. Si on vous le demande, vous êtes de jeunes couples, et n'hésitez pas à donner des preuves à tous les trop curieux.

_-_Et si on nous demande pourquoi on est venu avec son cousin, on répond quoi ? grogna Lucy.

Williams eut un petit sourire du coin des lèvres, semblable à ceux de James, mais ne répondit pas.

_-_Mouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais, ronchonner Lucy. On se débrouille… Tu sais danser, au moins, Klaus ?

_-_Mais oui ! Et puis de toute façon, tu n'auras qu'à aller séduire un Malefoy pour lui tirer les vers du nez, si jamais tu n'es pas contente ! rétorqua Klaus avec mauvaise humeur.

C'était déjà suffisamment humiliant de ne pas avoir de petite-amie à l'accompagner sans qu'elle ait besoin de le rabaisser pendant toute la soirée. Et quel sale caractère ! Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle soit elle aussi célibataire.

_-_Bon, on y va ? suggéra Rosanna pour briser le silence qui se faisait pesant.

Même avec un sortilège d'agrandissement, le bureau de Williams demeurait petit pour tant de monde, et rester immobile devenait assez désagréable.

Le mouvement de foule le porta jusqu'à la cheminée, et en quelques secondes il fut dans les flammes. Quelques autres secondes suffirent pour que ses pieds se reposent au sol. Avec de grands yeux écarquillés, il put alors découvrir ce qu'était le dernier étage du Ministère de la Magie. James lui avait parlé du bureau du Ministre, dans lequel il était déjà allé l'année passée, et notamment du luxe de chaque meuble, mais il s'avéra que c'était tout l'étage qui bénéficiait d'une telle préciosité. Les murs semblaient tapissés d'or (même si Klaus doutait que ce soit le cas), et la cheminée de laquelle il sortit juste avant que Lucy ne lui tombe dessus était entièrement construite avec du marbre rose. Les lustres qui pendaient tout au long du plafond devaient bien être de cristal, et le long tapis qui traversait le couloir avait certainement coûté une fortune à l'Etat.

_-_Ca t'en bouche un coin, hein ? railla Lucy. Voilà à quoi servent nos impôts. Mais attends de voir la salle des réceptions…

Klaus aurait sans doute pris la pièce dans laquelle elle le mena pour le bureau de Freeman s'il y avait eu un bureau quelque part et s'il n'avait pas été prévenu avant d'y entrer.

C'était une vaste pièce au plafond très haut qui avait tout pour plaire aux aristocrates qui se respectaient : un parquet ciré à la perfection, un éclairage magique qui emplissait la salle d'une belle lueur chaleureuse, des fauteuils de cuir à l'air particulièrement confortables (certains étaient déjà occupés par des personnes très blondes, qui devaient être des Malefoy) et le même style de décoration que le couloir. Lustres, couleurs dorées et argentées, elfes de maison, tout semblait avoir été fait pour impressionner les personnes les plus riches de la société. Néanmoins, les Malefoy que Klaus avaient déjà repérés paraissaient ne pas même s'en soucier : ils discutaient entre eux, la tête droite et le regard hautain, appelant par moment un elfe qui leur apportait quelque chose à boire.

_-_Je peux savoir qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? maugréa Klaus. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je ne me fondrai jamais dans une foule de personnes comme celles-là !

D'un signe de tête, il désigna les Malefoy pour sa cousine. L'un d'eux s'en aperçut et lui lança de là où il était un regard noir, signe qu'il n'avait pas apprécié d'être ainsi montré.

_-_Il doit sûrement penser que pour désigner un Malefoy, il faut se mettre à genoux et parler avec une voix pleine de respect, railla Lucy. Ces gens sont pitoyables. Mais que veux-tu, sang pur oblige… Et là, tiens, Alicia et Orion Black…

_-_J'en connais deux qui vont faire la grimace à l'arrivée de Williams et Rosanna, répliqua Klaus.

Il n'eut pas tort, car quand les parents de James firent leur entrée dans la pièce, les Black se mirent à parler à voix basse entre eux, les yeux pleins de mépris glissant par moments sur leurs rivaux de toujours.

_-_Le pauvre Sirius, n'empêche… murmura Klaus. Tu t'imagines, toi, avec des parents comme ça ?

_-_Non. Mais je pense que c'est surtout une question d'éducation, répondit Lucy. On a été éduqués avec des principes qui font que pour nous, des personnes comme ça sont… comment dire… prétentieuses et peu fréquentables ?

Klaus sourit.

_-_Heureusement qu'il y a tout l'Ordre pour sauver l'honneur, dit-il.

_-_Les Longdubat sont là, finalement ?

Klaus, pour toute réponse, montra d'un nouveau signe de tête un petit groupe de personnes dans le coin droite de la salle. Parmi elles se trouvait Franck, qui lui adressa un bonsoir par un geste de la main.

_-_C'est un ami à toi ? questionna Lucy.

_-_Oui. Enfin, c'est surtout un ami à James. Il était dans la même maison que nous à Poudlard.

_-_Ah, d'accord. Donc ils n'étaient pas en retard, au final. Et les Bones ne sont pas venus…

_-_De toute façon, la famille est sérieusement réduite, depuis l'attaque du Ministère l'année dernière. Et puis avec ce que les mangemorts ont fait à la petite Gerry, ça ne m'étonne pas…

_-_C'était répugnant, certifia Lucy. Tu viens avec moi prendre un verre ?

Mais avant que Klaus ait eu le temps de répondre, un elfe était déjà accouru, un plateau à la main. Les verres qui y avaient été posés étaient cependant vides.

_-_Punch ? Champagne ? Bierraubeurre ? Eau de vie ? Jus de fruit ?

_-_Jus d'orange pour moi, si possible, répondit Lucy.

L'elfe s'abaissa en signe de respect alors qu'un des verres (Klaus n'eut pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir qu'ils étaient entièrement constitués de cristal fin) se remplit de jus d'orange et s'éleva dans les airs vers Lucy.

_-_Et pour moi, une Bierraubeurre, s'il te plait, demanda Klaus.

L'elfe de maison parut effrayé par sa formule de politesse et s'abaissa une nouvelle fois alors qu'un second verre se remplissait.

_-_Elfe ! appela une sorcière à l'air particulièrement hautaine. Ici !

Dans un même mouvement, Klaus et Lucy se retournèrent vers la femme dont il était question et constatèrent que son apparence était aussi orgueilleuse que sa voix : depuis le port de tête très droit aux vêtements de très haute couture, en passant par l'expression supérieure de son visage et les innombrables bijoux autour de son cou, poignets et doigts, tout en elle empestait le sang pur.

_-_Voici Druella Black, née Rosier, murmura Matthew Potter à l'oreille de Klaus quand il passa derrière lui.

_-_Druella Black ? répéta le jeune homme. La tante de Sirius ?

_-_Et mère de Narcissa, Andromeda et Bellatrix Black, répondit Matthew. Deux d'elles-mêmes étant présentes à cette soirée.

_-_Bellatrix et Narcissa, j'imagine ? marmonna Klaus.

Sirius avait tellement parlé en mal de ces cousines-là qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'elles deux.

_-_Oui. Là-bas.

Matthew déplaça son regard vers une jeune femme blonde et son petit ami, puis sur une brune et le sien.

_-_La blonde, elle sort avec un Malefoy ?

Matthew hocha la tête alors que Mary-Jane, sa femme, le rejoignait en se frayant un chemin dans la foule.

_-_Lucius Malefoy. Avec Narcissa Black. Will pense qu'ils vont nous causer des problèmes dans quelques années, ceux-là. Mais il est en revanche _persuadé_ que ce sera le cas pour la sœur de Narcissa, Bellatrix. Avec son petit ami, Rodolphus Lestrange. Deux pourris, ces deux-là. Mais pour le moment, ils ne font rien de mal. Enfin, pas à ce qu'on sache. Mais personnellement, quand je les vois, je me dis que ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils soient déjà à la botte de Voldemort…

_-_Les murs ont des oreilles, Matt, rappela Mary-Jane. Tu devrais peut-être éviter de trop parler de ça en public…

Matthew acquiesça et salua ses deux neveux, puis s'éloigna avec sa femme, les laissant de nouveau seuls.

_-_C'est triste de voir ce qu'ils sont tous devenus, constata Lucy d'une voix tout sauf enjouée. Ces familles-là étaient très respectables, il y a quelques siècles…

_-_Mais leur sang est soi-disant pur, et donc rare, soupira Klaus. Alors ils se prennent pour des êtres supérieurs ayant tous les droits…

_-_Hum… Comment peut-on penser que certains sangs sont plus purs que d'autres ? C'est tellement insensé…

_-_Je sais.

_-_Tu vois, rester là me donne envie de vomir, avoua Lucy. Je travaille au moins dix heures par jour à Ste-Mangouste, et je suis bien placée pour savoir que, qu'on descende de Gryffondor, de Serpentard, ou de je ne sais pas qui encore, on est tous des humains, et on mourra tous un jour. Surtout en ce moment. Alors voir ces gens, qui nous snobent comme ça, ça me répugne. Tu veux que je te dise ? J'aurais dû rester avec James.

Klaus ne répondit rien car il n'y avait rien à ajouter, mais il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ces gens accordaient tellement d'importance à leur sang qu'ils en oubliaient même de vivre normalement. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Sirius ait préféré quitter sa famille. Klaus, à sa place, aurait sans doute perdu la raison, à force d'entendre parler de pureté de sang. Et quand on voyait toute la famille Black, on ne pouvait que trouver Sirius courageux : les Black étaient nombreux, et visiblement il s'était mis toute la famille sur le dos…

Une heure passa, ou peut-être deux, mais Klaus eut l'impression qu'elles durèrent une éternité. Les elfes de maison venaient souvent lui proposer à boire ou à grignoter (les petits-fours étaient délicieux, mais trop peu nourrissants à son goût), et il dansa quelques fois avec sa cousine, mais cela ne lui permit pas de passer une bonne soirée. Rapidement, il se demanda ce que faisaient James et Lily, et si Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient venus à Æternum Asylus. Un instant, il imagina son cousin entrain de jouer au strip-poker avec ses amis, comme ils le faisaient de temps en temps dans leur dortoir de Gryffondor, après une fête due à une victoire au Quidditch ou tout simplement un événement heureux. James, perturbé par la présence de Lily, perdrait ses parties, et Lily, en tant que bon arbitre, lui rappellerait qu'il avait oublié de se dévêtir encore…

Ou alors, les petits cousins étaient trop pénibles pour qu'ils puissent jouer aux cartes. Dans ce cas, James et Lily joueraient aux jeunes parents changeant les couches des plus jeunes…

_-_Tu as l'air de t'amuser, tout seul, nota Lucy. Qu'est-ce qui te fait autant sourire ?

Klaus lui expliqua les situations qu'il était entrain d'imaginer, et sa cousine sourit à son tour.

_-_De toute façon, quoi qu'ils fassent, ils doivent être de meilleure humeur que nous, soupira-t-elle. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va encore durer, mais je commence à en avoir très sérieusement marre, d'être au beau milieu de tous ces petits bourgeois ! Et le pire, c'est qu'ils sont une minorité ici, mais ils ont tellement de présence qu'on ne voit qu'eux…et ça pourrit l'ambiance.

_-_On n'a qu'à demander à Williams si on peut rentrer… suggéra Klaus. De toute façon, on fait potiche, ici…

_-_Hum… Ou alors on ne lui demande pas. On n'est plus des gosses…

_-_Mais si jamais ils nous cherchent, ils risquent de croire qu'il y a eu un problème…

_-_Et bien on n'a qu'à prévenir quelqu'un de pas trop loin, je ne sais pas moi ! Tiens, là-bas, il y a oncle Joshua avec Britney ! Oh, la pauvre Britney, au beau milieu de ces sangs-purs ! Tu crois qu'ils savent, les Malefoy, les Black et tout ça, qu'elle est moldue ?

_-_Je ne sais pas, et je m'en fiche pas mal, de ce que savent ces gens, répliqua Klaus. Moi je veux juste rentrer… Tu n'as qu'à m'attendre dehors, je vais essayer de me faufiler jusqu'à un oncle ou une tante…

_-_Ok, mais dépêche-toi.

Klaus hocha la tête et se mit à slalomer entre différentes personnes, évitant de croiser les regards quand il passait devant des sorciers trop arrogants. Joshua et Britney bougeaient beaucoup, allant de petit groupe en petit groupe pour faire connaissance ou bavarder un moment. Klaus fut ravi de les voir s'arrêter non loin d'une des fausses fenêtres du mur, derrière laquelle la nuit était déjà tombée, laissant deviner qu'il était tard. Rassuré d'avoir une raison d'être fatigué, il chercha dans sa tête ce qu'il pourrait inventer comme excuse pour justifier son retour à James, puis, alors qu'il se rapprochait assez pour pouvoir appeler son oncle, il aperçut comme une ombre passer de l'autre côté de la vitre, si furtive qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Inquiet, il s'arrêta net et plissa les paupières pour mieux regarder, espérant revoir l'ombre. Mais comme personne ne semblait avoir remarqué quelque chose, il reprit sa route.

Néanmoins, à peine eut-il fait un pas qu'il la revit passer dans l'autre sens. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Les fenêtres n'étaient pas réelles. Il ne pouvait donc pas y avoir de créature derrière, pour la simple raison que derrière, il ne devait rien y avoir d'autre que de la roche et de la terre.

Mais quand il revit l'ombre fugitive pour la troisième fois, il sut que ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui jouait un tour : il y avait bel et bien quelque chose de l'autre côté de la cloison. De peur, il retint son souffle mais n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps : avant même qu'il ait pu prévenir quelqu'un, une autre fenêtre, un peu plus loin, se brisa dans un fracas infernal qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Et là, il la vit : l'ombre était en réalité une imposante créature dotée de quatre membres et d'un cou d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres, à la peau verte sombre écailleuse. Deux yeux jaunes parcoururent la vaste pièce, puis se fixèrent sur un point au fond. Là, la créature dut sourire : sa large gueule s'écarta et laissa apparaître deux rangées de dents pointues et irrégulières sur chaque mâchoire, semblables aux longs doigts qui formaient l'extrémité de ses membres.

Klaus resta littéralement pétrifié, incapable de bouger la moindre partie de son corps. Des cris commencèrent à retentir dans la salle, et un mouvement de panique naquit de quelque part devant lui, là où la créature était arrivée. Tous se mirent à reculer, bousculant ceux qui ne réagissaient pas, n'hésitant pas à les pousser pour mieux pouvoir fuir. Rapidement, il y eut un bouchon devant la porte que Lucy venait fort heureusement de passer, et parmi les cris de terreur, Klaus reconnut quelque part non loin de lui la voix de Rosanna, qui appelait du renfort. Une seconde plus tard à peine, elle passait devant lui, la baguette magique brandie, fonçant droit sur la créature sans même sembler avoir peur.

_-_Rentre au manoir, ordonna Williams à son oreille.

Il suivait les traces de sa femme, une expression de détermination au visage, éternellement courageux et dévoué à son pays.

Un grand vide s'était crée autour de la créature, qui continuait à sourire pour une obscure raison. Avec ses griffes, elle grattait le parquet comme un chat prêt à bondir. Des premiers éclairs magiques lui furent lancés, mais se virent repoussés par sa peau écailleuse qui semblait les absorber.

Klaus eut envie de courir aider ses oncles, tantes et amis de l'Ordre, car tous leurs efforts pour contrôler la bête étaient vains, mais ses jambes refusaient de le mener devant elle. Ses yeux jaunes étaient trop terrifiants pour qu'il puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement vers l'avant.

Puis, la créature bondit et s'agrippa au lustre, qui céda sous son poids et le balancement qu'elle provoquait. Klaus le vit s'effondrer sur une femme d'un âge avancé, qu'il ne connaissait pas. La sorcière elle-même tomba au sol, inanimée. Le jeune homme n'osa même pas imaginer si elle était encore vivante après un tel choc à l'arrière du crâne.

Les elfes de maison tentèrent d'arrêter la bête quand elle s'élança sur les tables où étaient posés plateaux de nourriture et verres vides déjà utilisés, mais leurs pouvoirs magiques furent insuffisants. Tout fut envoyé en l'air, et le cristal se brisa. Les sorciers qui attendaient près de là de pouvoir franchir les portes de sortie durent se protéger le visage avec leurs bras. Certains essayèrent de transplaner, mais pour leur propre sécurité, un filtre anti-transplanage avait été installé avant la réception, pour contrer les éventuelles intrusions de personnes indésirables et aux intentions mauvaises. Il s'avéra que cette mesure de sécurité transformait en fait la pièce en une grande prison dorée.

La créature devait avoir décidé de ne pas s'en aller avant d'avoir saccagé tout ce qui lui tombait sous la patte : elle s'en prenait désormais aux tapisseries, qu'elle déchiquetait sans aucun scrupule. Klaus vit les visages incrédules mais toujours inquiets des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui manifestement ne savaient pas ce qu'ils devaient faire. Puis, alors que tout le monde semblait penser qu'elle ne ferait pas de mal aux invités, elle se retourna vers Rosanna et poussa un cri qui glaça le sang de Klaus, si strident qu'il le força à se protéger les oreilles avec ses mains, si intense que son visage se crispa en une expression de douleur qui était celle de tous les sorciers encore présents dans la salle des réceptions. Mais quand la bête se tut, ce furent les hurlements de douleur de Rosanna qui vinrent blesser ses tympans : un liquide verdâtre malodorant et à l'allure bouillante sortait de la gueule du monstre, l'aspergeant de la tête aux pieds sans qu'elle ne pût rien faire d'autre que d'élever inutilement ses bras devant son visage.

Puis, la créature bondit vers la fenêtre et disparut comme elle était arrivée, en un rien de temps, laissant la pièce dans un état catastrophique et ses occupants partagés entre terreur et perplexité. Le silence qui revint fut seulement rompu par Rosanna qui continuait de gémir, signe que le liquide était bel et bien très chaud, mais Klaus doutait que ce fût tout : la substance semblait coller à sa peau et y pénétrer, comme une éponge imprégnant de l'eau. Finalement, sa tante perdit connaissance, et Williams poussa un cri de rage en se précipitant aux côtés de sa femme. Il l'appela tout doucement, puis un peu plus fort, mais elle ne répondit pas.

_-_Il faut la transporter à Ste-Mangouste immédiatement, déclara-t-il. Christopher, aide-moi à la prendre…

Mais son frère refusa.

_-_On ne sait pas ce que c'est que ce truc vert, dit-il. A tous les coups c'est dangereux pour nous aussi. On va appeler les secours, ils sauront quoi faire. Enfin j'espère…

_-_Pas le temps ! Aide-moi !

_-_Non ! insista Cristopher.

_-_Mais je me fiche complètement de ce qui peux m'arriver ! rugit Williams. Je veux sauver ma femme, tu comprends, ça ?

Il tendit le bras vers le visage de Rosanna mais Joshua, en face de lui, l'en empêcha en lui prenant la main avant qu'elle ne rentre en contact avec la substance.

_-_Tu ne la toucheras pas ! ordonna-t-il.

Williams lui jeta un regard noir et se dégagea de sa prise avec colère. Alors, sans prévenir, Bruce le stupéfixa : mollement, le père de James tomba en arrière. Plus personne ne parla : il ne restait dans la salle que les membres de l'Ordre et quelques autres braves sorciers, qui tous connaissaient bien Rosanna et étaient accablés par ce qui lui était arrivé.

_-_Rentre au manoir, Klaus, finit par dire Christopher. Si les petits ne sont pas couchés, mets-les au lit, et explique à James ce qui s'est passé.

Klaus hocha la tête, incapable de protester et conscient que de toute façon, il n'était pas plus utile dans ce genre de situation qu'une potiche à fleurs.

oOo

James coupa le jet d'eau chaude et passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés pour les essorer. De paresse, il se frotta les yeux et le reste du visage, puis tendit le bras vers le porte-serviette. A tâtons, il chercha son drap de bain, frissonnant au contact du mur froid, puis son cœur manqua un battement. Il n'y avait pas de serviette.

_-_C'est quoi ce bordel…grogna-t-il en ouvrant d'un coup sec le rideau de douche pour vérifier qu'il ne se trompait pas.

La salle de bain du quatrième étage était si peu utilisée qu'il n'y avait à l'ordinaire qu'une serviette : la sienne, suspendue en permanence à son crochet. Il l'avait utilisée la veille, et était persuadé de l'avoir remise à sa place.

_-_Lily…marmonna-t-il, convaincu que tout était de sa faute.

Elle était entrée par hasard quelques minutes plus tôt, pensant qu'il était allé se doucher au premier étage, et était ressortie rapidement, confuse. En y réfléchissant bien, son excuse n'était pas très crédible, et sur le moment il avait pensé qu'elle l'avait peut-être fait exprès : c'était souvent le cas de Gwenog, qui adorait venir le déranger quand il prenait sa douche dans les vestiaires de Poudlard. A tous les coups, c'était la vengeance dont elle avait parlé en début de soirée, et si c'était le cas, elle avait vraiment bien joué. Lui-même n'était pas certain d'avoir un jour fait le coup de la serviette à quelqu'un d'autre que Sirius. Comme quoi, Lily Evans n'était pas si exemplaire que ce qu'on pouvait penser…

Puis, il dut réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire pour se sortir de cette mauvaise situation : Lily n'avait pas seulement pris sa serviette, mais aussi tous ses vêtements, et il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se promener nu jusqu'à sa chambre, trois étages plus bas. Il y avait bien la penderie de son père, au deuxième étage, mais le problème était le même…

Quand avec horreur, il entendit par la fenêtre ouverte les éclats de rire de ses amis qui arrivaient avec un petit quart d'heure d'avance, il cessa de réfléchir et alla droit au but :

_-_Lily ! appela-t-il aussi fort qu'il put. Ma serviette !

Il n'obtint aucune autre réponse qu'un éclat de rire provenant du petit salon d'à côté.

_-_S'il te plait, ne sois pas cruelle ! reprit-il. Les gars arrivent…

_-_Justement ! s'exclama Lily, qui visiblement se rapprochait.

_-_Allez, je t'en supplie, passe-moi quelque chose pour m'habiller, gémit James. J'ai froid…

_-_Je n'y vois aucun profit pour moi, dit Lily.

Elle devait être arrivée de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain car sa voix semblait très proche.

_-_Je te promets que j'arrêterai de t'embêter…

Sirius, Remus et Peter s'amusèrent à agiter la cloche à la porte d'entrée pour annoncer leur présence.

_-_Je vais leur ouvrir, prévint Lily.

_-_Non !

James n'osait pas imaginer la honte qu'il éprouverait devant ses amis dans une telle situation.

_-_On va faire un marché. Je te donne ta serviette si tu me jures d'obéir à tous mes ordres pour le reste de la soirée, proposa Lily. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

_-_J'en dis que c'est ridicule, bougonna James.

_-_Bon, dans ce cas à tout à l'heure !

_-_Non ! Ok, ça marche !

Lily eut un petit rire de derrière la porte qui les séparait.

_-_Jure-le sur l'honneur. Et sans croiser les doigts, ordonna-t-elle. Tu ne voudrais pas que je te prenne pour un homme non digne d'estime, tout de même ?

James, à contrecœur, obéit mais se promit de se venger dès qu'il en aurait la possibilité, et surtout dès qu'il aurait récupéré ses vêtements.

_-_Bon, ok, alors je te donne juste ta serviette, dit Lily. Le reste est reparti dans ta chambre.

Elle tourna la poignée et passa sa main dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

_-_Viens la prendre ! minauda-t-elle. Promis, je ne regarde pas !

James respira profondément pour s'empêcher de s'énerver et sortit de la douche, les poils hérissés par la fraîcheur qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre entrouverte. Il arracha sa serviette des mains de Lily, qui trouva cela drôle, et l'attacha autour de sa taille. Plus grognon que jamais, il passa devant son amie sans même la regarder et descendit l'escalier d'un pas pressé. Luke venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, et déjà Sirius prenait ses aises dans le salon.

_-_James, il y a du monde pour toi ! appela le jeune garçon.

_-_Youhou, James ! renchérit Steven.

L'éclat de rire de Lily dans l'escalier suffit à lui faire réaliser qu'aussi vite pourrait-il s'habiller, il n'arriverait pas avant elle pour trouver une excuse à ses amis, et qu'il devrait être prêt à recevoir une avalanche de railleries.

_-_J'arrive ! assura-t-il en enfilant son pantalon.

Ce fut légèrement essoufflé après sa course dans le couloir (qui lui avait presque valu une chute à cause de ses chaussettes glissantes) qu'il retrouva Sirius, Peter et Remus, accueillis par Lily et déjà installés dans les fauteuils du salon.

_-_Ah, te voilà enfin ! s'exclama Sirius. Je commençais à me demander si tu n'étais pas mort…

_-_Très drôle, marmonna James.

_-_Tu as mis ta chaussette droite à l'envers, fit remarquer Lily d'une voix calme, comme si de rien n'était.

Elle baissa néanmoins les yeux quand James la fusilla du regard, sans doute pour s'empêcher de rire. Le jeune homme n'hésita pas une seule seconde à enlever la chaussette dont elle parlait pour la lui envoyer à la figure.

_-_Tu as de la chance qu'il sorte de la douche, commenta Remus. D'habitude, ses chaussettes sentent encore plus mauvais que celles de Sirius, surtout quand il revient d'un entraînement de Quidditch sous la pluie. Salut, Sophia !

_-_Tu peux nous amener à boire ? demanda James à sa cousine. Avec Lily, on a préparé des espèces de cocktails qu'on a mis sur la table de la cuisine. Et si tu remontes, appelle les autres, on va bientôt manger. On a fait des pizzas.

_-_Enfin, ce que tu as fait était _censé_ être des pizzas, rectifia Lily. Parce qu'en fait, James a eu des problèmes avec la pâte… pas vrai ?

James eut honte de l'avouer, mais il ne pouvait nier que la pâte qu'il avait essayé de faire n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus réussi. Et comme Lily avait refusé de l'aider, trop occupée à préparer les cocktails –que James avait très hâte de goûter : elle les avait concoctés avec tellement de soin qu'ils devaient être délicieux– il avait eu beaucoup de mal à faire en sorte que sa propre préparation ressemble à quelque chose. Finalement, au cas où ses pizzas ne seraient pas mangeables, il avait fait cuire des spaghettis. Et si jamais les pizzas étaient réussies, Sirius et lui avaient un gros estomac, et trouveraient bien le temps de manger un peu de nouilles.

_-_Tu t'es mis à la cuisine ? s'étonna Peter, les sourcils levés. Ca, c'est nouveau ! C'est toi, Lily, qui le transformes comme ça ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille sourit malicieusement, une lueur de mystère dans les yeux.

_-_En tout cas, j'ai hâte de goûter à ce que vous nous avez préparé, avoua Remus. J'ai une faim de loup, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard stupéfait quand Lily se demanda à voix haute quand serait la prochaine pleine lune. Etait-il possible que ce soit une simple coïncidence ?

_-_Ne faites pas cette tête, lança Remus, elle est courant depuis presque aussi longtemps que vous !

Sa réponse n'enleva pas l'incrédulité de ses amis.

_-_Bah quoi, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à observer ce qui se passe autour de vous ! se défendit Lily. Et puis vous n'étiez pas à côté de lui en arithmancie…

_-_Pas étonnant, l'arithmancie est la matière la plus ennuyeuse au monde, rétorqua Sirius. Mais je ne vois pas quel est le rapport avec le fait qu'il soit…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase car Sophia revenait avec un plateau sur lequel elle avait posé boissons et petits-fours entièrement faits par Lily, mais tout le monde comprit ce dont il voulait parler.

_-_Je te l'ai dit, j'observe, répondit Lily. Et puis un jour, j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il s'absentait toujours une fois par mois, et pas à n'importe quel moment… Et à partir de ça, j'ai compris pas mal de choses.

_-_Tu vas appeler les autres, s'il te plait, Sophia ? questionna gentiment James.

Sa cousine ronchonna qu'elle n'était pas la remplaçante d'Oboulo mais s'exécuta.

_-_J'ai par exemple compris pourquoi tous les trois, vous étiez très mal réveillés les lendemains de pleine lune, reprit Lily. Et je me suis longtemps demandé comment vous faisiez pour rester avec un loup-garou une fois par mois sans jamais être blessés ou mordus…

Une nouvelle fois, James voulut capter le regard de Sirius, qu'il croyait aussi surpris que lui, mais à sa grande stupéfaction, son ami eut l'air au courant de tout ce que savait Lily.

_-_« Je me suis longtemps demandé », ça veut dire quoi exactement ? interrogea-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

_-_Ca veut dire ce que ça veut dire, répondit Lily. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais croire à votre histoire de cerf et de chien égarés à Poudlard, tout de même ? Oh début, peut-être, mais depuis le mois de mars, j'ai le temps de réfléchir à énormément de choses.

James, malgré lui, ne put s'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle avait réfléchi à ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux deux. Il s'était juré de pas lui forcer la main et de l'attendre autant qu'il faudrait, mais il devait admettre que sa patience s'était transformée en impatience : partager son quotidien avec Lily devenait presque un défi pour lui, puisque chaque matin il prenait son petit déjeuner avec elle, chaque matin elle sortait de la douche pour lui laisser la place, chaque soir elle venait dans sa chambre bavarder et rire, et chaque soir James avait le droit à un sourire qu'il conservait dans sa mémoire avec un mélange de joie et de tristesse.

Puis, il en revint à ce qui aurait d'abord dû le choquer : Lily était au courant de tout ce qu'ils avaient tenté de cacher depuis des années. Et manifestement, il était avec Peter le seul à ne pas le savoir. Même Sirius ne lui en avait pas parlé…

Quand il lui fit la remarque, son meilleur ami lui adressa une grimace de désolation et lui déclara qu'il l'avait appris lors du dernier bal de l'année et qu'il avait ensuite complètement oublié de lui en parler, mais James refusa de le croire : on ne pouvait pas oublier de parler d'une chose si importante pour eux.

_-_Sirius a fait ce qui lui a semblé juste de faire, intervint alors Lily. Tous les deux, on a eu une discussion le soir du bal, et il a estimé à juste titre que ça devait rester entre nous. Fin de la polémique.

_-_Tu crois vraiment que je vais me contenter de cette explication ? questionna James. Et bien tu te trompes. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, Sirius.

_-_Parce que ça n'avait pas d'importance, de toute façon, répondit Sirius, agacé.

_-_Quoi ? Elle découvre notre secret et ça n'a pas d'importance ? s'exclama Peter, reprenant la parole après une longue période de silence. Bien sûr que si, Patmol !

Sirius et Lily échangèrent un regard irrité.

_-_Bon, arrêtez de remettre la faute sur lui, dit Lily, je suis entièrement coupable. Le soir du bal, Sirius et moi avons beaucoup parlé…

_-_Un peu, juste, rectifia Sirius. Mais en allant droit au but.

_-_Oui, bon, laisse-moi finir, râla Lily. On a parlé et sur un commun accord, on a décidé d'oublier tout ça puisque la discussion a failli tourner au massacre. Et si ça peux te rassurer, reprit-elle alors que James allait répliquer que ce n'était pas une raison, je ne l'ai dit à personne. C'est votre secret, et moi je respecte les petits secrets propres à chaque groupe d'amis. Surtout quand ils permettent de sauver des vies.

_-_Tu parles de Nikita ?

Lily hocha la tête au moment où Sophia revenait avec derrière elle tout le groupe de cousins, qui à eux tous devaient bien faire autant de bruit en descendant les escaliers qu'un centaure en colère.

_-_Eh, Sirius ! s'exclamèrent Brian et Chester d'une même voix.

Plus que les autres, Sirius eut le droit à des tapes amicales et des sourires de la part de tout le monde : certains le revoyaient pour la première fois depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, mais d'autres depuis plus longtemps encore.

James renonça alors à poursuivre la discussion et se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis afin d'aller chercher de quoi manger. Il entendit Sophia indiquer à tout le monde de s'installer dans le salon, où le couvert avait été soigneusement dressé par Lily qui s'était amusée à mettre de petits écriteaux indiquant qui devait se mettre où.

_-_Et mince… pesta-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine.

L'odeur de brûlé qui lui chatouilla les narines suffit à le laisser imaginer l'état des deux grandes pizzas qu'il avait cuisinées dans l'après-midi. Avec rage, il ouvrit le four et les sortit d'un coup de baguette magique, pour finalement voir toutes ses craintes confirmées : l'une des pizzas aurait été parfaite si la pâte avait été moins grillée, mais l'autre serait certainement immangeable s'il ne faisait rien : sa croûte était littéralement carbonisée et la garniture, cuite à trop forte chaleur ou trop longtemps, ne ressemblait plus à rien.

Se bénissant d'avoir mis à cuire des nouilles, il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à la casserole dans laquelle l'eau bouillonnait. Avec satisfaction, il nota qu'il y avait au moins quelque chose qui se passait comme prévu.

_-_Bon, Cornedrue, ça vient ? railla Sirius depuis le salon. On a faim !

James aurait été incapable de dire qui supervisa l'action, mais quelques secondes plus tard, des bruits sourds et réguliers parvirent jusqu'à ses oreilles : tous avaient saisi leurs couverts et s'amusaient à taper sur la table pour montrer leur impatience.

A la fois vexé et amusé, il déposa la pizza correcte sur un grand plat qu'il fit voleter jusqu'au salon et réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il adviendrait de la seconde. L'emmener ainsi là-bas serait de la pure folie, et ses cousins se moqueraient de lui pendant des années. Mais pouvait-il la jeter sans rien tenter ?

Lily fit bientôt irruption dans la cuisine pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

_-_Tu as besoin d'ai…commença-t-elle, mais elle se tut quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la pizza posant problème. Ah ouais, quand même… constata-t-elle. Tu crois que c'est mangeable ?

James haussa les épaules.

_-_Goûtes, si tu veux, suggéra-t-il ironiquement.

_-_Non, ça ira, merci. Au pire des cas, tu as fais cuire des pâtes, on devrait avoir assez, non ?

Elle vérifia brièvement la quantité de nouilles à cuire et eut une moue d'assurance.

_-_Oui, ça devrait aller. Elles ne sont pas cuites, encore ?

_-_Je ne sais pas, avoua James. Elles sont dans l'eau depuis vingt minutes…

_-_Vingt minutes ? s'exclama Lily, les yeux écarquillés.

Elle sortit sa baguette à toute vitesse et coupa le feu sous la casserole. Quand elle goûta aux pâtes à l'aide de sa cuillère, son visage se déforma en une grimace qui fit sourire James.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, s'attendant au pire.

_-_Elles sont dégoûtantes, répondit simplement Lily. Horribles. Trop cuites et non salées. En fait, elles n'ont le goût de rien du tout…

James pouffa de rire, et elle ne tarda pas à l'imiter.

_-_Tu es si nul que ça en cuisine ? soupira-t-elle. Ne pas savoir faire cuire des pâtes… C'est pitoyable.

D'un coup de baguette magique, elle vida le contenu de la casserole et soupira de compassion.

_-_Mon pauvre James, et les autres qui tapent sur la table tellement ils ont faim, dit-elle d'une voix tragique. Comment est-ce que tu vas leur expliquer que tu as raté tout ce que tu avais préparé ?

_-_Pas tout, se défendit James en s'efforçant de ne pas rire. Il y a une pizza de bien !

_-_Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Lily en redevenant sérieuse. On la jette ?

_-_Tu vois une autre solution ?

_-_Non, mais c'est toi le chef de la maison.

_-_Alors on la garde. Ca peut toujours servir…

Lily haussa les épaules pour lui indiquer que c'était comme il voulait.

_-_Mais le problème est le même, on n'a rien à manger… rappela-t-il.

_-_Mais si ! Il y a bien quelque chose dans tous ces placards, non ?

James lui fit remarquer que le placard qu'elle montrait du doigt était celui du petit-déjeuner.

_-_Pas grave ! Va les divertir un peu, dans le salon, et moi je m'occupe de tout, ok ? dit-elle.

James hocha la tête et retourna sans le salon. Ses cousins et amis le regardèrent avec espoir, mais il haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Une exclamation de déception parcourut la salle.

_-_C'est quoi cette maison où il n'y a rien à manger, hein ? plaisanta Sirius.

James s'assit près de son ami (il nota avec plaisir que Lily s'était mise entre lui et Anthony) et lui donna un léger coup de pied en dessous la table pour attirer son attention. C'était entre eux un geste à la signification bien connue ; un tel coup de pied ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : un besoin d'aide dans la discrétion. La plupart du temps, une telle requête avait lieu lors de devoirs surveillés, aussi Sirius tourna-t-il légèrement la tête vers lui, l'air surpris.

_-_J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à divertir tout le monde pendant autant de temps qu'il le faudra, chuchota James en remuant à peine les lèvres, sinon ma mère ne me laissera plus jamais seul à la maison pour surveiller les petits…

_-_Tu as loupé l'autre pizza, c'est ça ? Tu as une idée pour faire patienter les autres ? répondit Sirius sur le même ton.

James se racla la gorge, l'air de rien, et vérifia que personne ne les regardait hormis Remus et Peter.

_-_Non.

_-_Alors on fait une partie de coups du poing version Maraudeur.

_-_Oh non… s'exclama James un peu trop fort.

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui, intéressées.

_-_Oh non quoi ? demanda Chester.

_-_Comme le repas n'est pas encore prêt, on vous propose un petit spectacle, James et moi, expliqua Sirius. Venez, mettez-vous tous en rond autour de nous deux. James, prends ta chaise et mets-toi en face de moi.

_-_Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? s'intéressa Melissa.

_-_Ca s'appelle le jeu du coup du poing, répondit Sirius. James, tu es prêt ?

_-_Hum…

Avec mauvaise humeur, James tendit le bras, le poing serré. Son ami en fit de même, si bien que leurs jointures s'emboîtèrent.

_-_Luke, tu es le plus jeune, tu décides de qui commence, déclara Sirius.

_-_Euh… toi, répondit le petit garçon, peu sûr de lui.

_-_Evidemment, marmonna James.

Sirius, lui, jubila.

_-_Le but du jeu est assez barbare, prévint-il. Il suffit de frapper le dessus de la main de l'adversaire avec le poing. Tant que l'on frappe la main, on continue. Quand l'adversaire parvint à retirer sa main et qu'on tape dans le vide, c'est à l'adversaire de taper. Exemple.

Sans prévenir, il rompit le contact avec le poing de James et le frappa juste à côté des jointures.

_-_Compris ? demanda-t-il alors que James manifestait sa colère.

_-_C'est un jeu, ça ? rétorqua Sophia, sceptique. Entre garçons, vous vous occupez à vous taper sur le dessus de la main avec la pliure de vos doigts ?

_-_Le plus drôle, c'est la petite touche qu'on a ajoutée, pas vrai, Cornedrue ?

_-_Si, si, répondit James, peu convaincu.

_-_En fait, au bout d'un moment, on a super mal à la main, expliqua Sirius, et on a le droit de reprendre l'attaque si on exécute l'ordre que donne l'adversaire. Par exemple, si James en a marre de sa faire taper dessus, il le dit, je lui lance un défi, il le tient, et c'est à son tour de frapper.

_-_C'est plutôt le contraire, répliqua James. J'ai beaucoup plus de réflexes que toi, et tu le sais très bien.

_-_Mais je tape beaucoup plus fort, riposta Sirius, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_-_Tu tapes plus fort mais dans le vide, lança James sur un ton de défi. Remus, tu es l'arbitre. A trois. Un… Deux… Trois !

Tous deux se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et rejoignirent leurs poings serrés. Chacun se força à ravaler son sourire, et le silence se fit aussitôt. Seuls les bruits provoqués par Lily venaient rompre le calme qui avait soudainement empli la maison.

Puis, Sirius se décida à frapper. James, un peu surpris, n'eut pas le temps de retirer son poing, et reçut un douloureux coup sur le dessus de la main. Plissant les yeux pour montrer à son ami qu'il n'avait pas apprécié, il remit son poing en place contre celui de Sirius et attendit une nouvelle fois, bien décidé à vite prendre le poste d'attaquant. Mais là encore, il fut le moins rapide, et un second coup sur sa main le fit grogner de douleur.

_-_Beh alors, où sont passés les réflexes de l'attrapeur ? se moqua Sirius.

_-_Dans la vraie règle votée par nous-mêmes, on ne parle pas, rappela Remus. Avantage à James, qui prend l'attaque.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction pour l'audace de Remus, mais remit son poing en place. James en profita pour frapper. L'effet de surprise fut parfait : Sirius poussa un gémissement et se frotta le dessus de la main. James sourit narquoisement et recommença.

S'il y avait une chose qu'il aimait dans ce jeu, c'était de voir que ses réflexes et sa rapidité surprenaient toujours tout le monde. Il enchaîna une bonne vingtaine de coups avant que Sirius ne parviennent à retirer à temps son poing, mais sa main, douloureuse, avait perdu de sa force de frappe : James récupéra vite l'avantage, à son plus grand plaisir. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement faire mal à Sirius, mais c'était un jeu auquel ils s'amusaient souvent l'année passée aux cours de botanique –les défis étaient alors adaptés à la situation– et pour eux il était clair que même si les coups faisaient mal, la partie se faisait dans la plus grande amitié. Gwenog, en découvrant le principe, avait affirmé que celui qui gagnerait serait déclaré « homme de la maison Gryffondor ». L'ego de James avait pris un sacré coup quand, déconcentré par Lily juste devant lui, il avait vu Sirius lui prendre ce titre flatteur.

_-_Bon, ok, stop ! supplia Sirius en frottant sa main désormais très rouge.

James le nargua du regard.

_-_Il y a sur la table de la cuisine une pizza carbonisée, dit-il. Je veux que tu ailles la chercher et que tu la manges entièrement devant moi.

_-_Acceptes-tu sa requête ? questionna Remus, en tant que bon arbitre.

_-_Ouais, répondit Sirius, grognon.

Il se leva et disparut dans la cuisine. Quand il en revint, il tenait entre les mains la pizza qu'il avala à grosses bouchées en faisant la grimace –James nota tout de même qu'il avait commencé par la partie la moins grillée au cas où.

_-_Tu aurais pu trouver pire, rétorqua-t-il, la bouche pleine. Moi je serais moins gentil, te voilà prévenu. Ton poing, s'il te plait.

James sourit devant la dureté exagérée de Sirius qui, il le savait, aurait lui aussi adoré rire de la situation. Peu concentré, il ne parvint pas à retirer son bras assez tôt, et reçut un coup si fort qu'il en poussa un cri de douleur et de surprise. Sirius pouffa de rire et lui indiqua d'un signe de tête de remettre sa main en place. Un second coup atteignit lui aussi sa cible, encore plus fortement que le précédent. James serra les dents pour ravaler sa douleur, et tua son ami du regard. Sirius lui décocha un petit sourire prétentieux.

Alors que James fixait toute son attention sur le jeu, les pas de Lily se rapprochèrent et bientôt, elle fit irruption dans le salon, les bras chargés de saladiers et de plats divers qu'elle déposa précautionneusement sur la table.

_-_Céréales au chocolat recette Lily, pain perdu et salade de fruits, annonça-t-elle fièrement. Pas très équilibré, mais ça fera l'affaire.

Elle fut surprise de voir que personne ne réagissait avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'elle.

_-_Bah je croyais que vous aviez faim ? s'étonna-t-elle.

_-_James et Sirius sont en pleine bataille de coups de poing, expliqua Steven, visiblement passionné par le jeu.

_-_Encore ! soupira Lily. C'est stupide et violent ! Venez plutôt manger !

_-_Deux minutes, Maman, plaisanta Sirius. Je suis entrain d'exploser le poing de ton copain…

Lily leva les yeux au plafond et prit une chaise, qu'elle plaça juste derrière James afin de pouvoir voir par-dessus son épaule.

_-_Ah non ! maugréa celui-ci. Lily, va ailleurs, je vais perdre si tu restes près de moi !

Sirius, Remus et Peter éclatèrent de rire, car ils savaient que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie.

_-_Je te rappelle que ce soir, c'est à moi de donner les ordres, répliqua la jeune femme, alors je reste-là.

Sirius, sans prévenir, frappa le dessus de sa main.

_-_Aïe ! se plaignit James. Non mais sérieusement, Lily, depuis que tu es là je ne fais que me prendre des coups !

_-_Même pas vrai, tu t'en prenais déjà avant ! cingla Sirius. Allez, Cornedrue, ton poing !

_-_On ne parle pas ! rappela Remus.

_-_Ouais, avantage pour moi ! renchérit James.

_-_Non, je suis l'arbitre, je décide, cassa Remus. A toi Sirius !

_-_Quoi ? Mais… Aïe !

Sirius n'avait pas eu tort en disant qu'il tapait fort : James serra les dents mais ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Le dessus de sa main était devenu presque aussi rouge que celui de Sirius, bien qu'il ait été frappé beaucoup moins de fois. Tous ses doigts étaient désormais engourdis et il n'osa même pas songer aux ecchymoses qu'il aurait le lendemain.

_-_Tu vas craquer ? demanda Sirius d'une voix mielleuse.

_-_Même pas en rêve… Aïe ! Mais c'est pas juste, tu n'attends même pas que j'aie remis mon poing pour frapper !

_-_Ouais, autrement dis tu vas craquer, ricana Sirius. De toute façon, c'est ce que tout le monde veut, pas vrai ?

A son grand désarroi, la question de Sirius fut ponctuée de l'approbation de tous ses cousins. Seuls Peter et Lily ne partageaient pas son point de vue.

_-_Le prochain coup sera très fort, prévint Sirius. Je vais taper aussi fort que je peux.

_-_C'est pas sympa de ta part, Patmol.

_-_Tu crois que tu as été sympa, quand tu m'as tapé au moins vingt fois de suite ? rétorqua Sirius.

James parvint à retirer à temps son bras, mais son coude heurta le dossier de la chaise sur lequel il s'était assis. Dans un rire nerveux et de douleur, il tendit son bras et s'apprêta à frapper Sirius, mais son coude ralentit sa vitesse habituelle : Sirius, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, se retrouva en attaque, et le coup qu'il lui porta fut de trop.

_-_Ok, je craque, avoua-t-il en frottant vainement sa main pour faire passer la douleur.

Des applaudissements vinrent finir de l'anéantir.

_-_Tu vas danser debout sur la table, avec pour seuls vêtements ton caleçon et tes chaussettes, ordonna Sirius.

_-_Oh non… supplia James.

_-_Tu vas danser debout sur la tab…

_-_Chut ! dit soudain Remus, l'oreille aux aguets.

Tout le monde se tut et le regarda, ne comprenant pas son sérieux un peu trop soudain pour être normal. James, aussi attentivement écouta-t-il, n'entendit strictement rien d'autre que la chouette de Lily qui hululait doucement sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte.

_-_Je croyais avoir entendu un bruit à l'étage supérieur, dit Remus au bout de quelques longues secondes, mais j'ai dû me tromper.

_-_Où ça, en haut ? demanda James.

_-_Au niveau du bureau de ton père, répondit Remus.

James haussa les sourcils et regarda sa montre. Il n'était même pas vingt-deux heures.

_-_Ils ne sont pas déjà rentrés, quand même ? s'enquit-il.

_-_Non, j'ai dû rêver, assura Remus. Ce n'est pas grave.

Mais James savait comme lui que Remus se trompait rarement sur ce genre de choses, car ses sens étaient un peu plus développés que ceux de la majorité des hommes en raison de ses transformations mensuelles.

_-_Bon, James, sur la table, rappela Sirius.

_-_Ok, mais après on arrête.

_-_D'accord. Mais d'abord tu danses.

_-Oui_, répondit James, agacé.

Il grimpa sur la table en prenant bien soin de ne renverser ou écraser aucun couvert. Là, il déboutonna sa chemise, évitant de croiser les regards de Sirius ou de Lily : Sirius parce qu'il éclaterait de rire, et Lily parce qu'il ne voulait pas savoir la réaction qu'elle aurait quand il serait entrain de danser en caleçon, debout sur une table et entre des verres et des assiettes.

_-_C'est moi qui te dirais quand arrêter, prévint Sirius.

_-_Ouais, bah sois pas trop méchant, moi je t'ai seulement fais manger de la pizza…

_-_Carbonisée, rappela Sirius.

_-_Juste un peu roussie, marmonna James avec mauvaise foi.

_-_Tais-toi et danse. Nous on chante pour te donner le rythme. Allez, tous avec moi !

_Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard, _

_apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir, _

_que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve,_

_ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve…_

Le calvaire durait sans doute depuis une minute ou deux, mais pour James elles ressemblaient déjà à une éternité. Quand par mégarde ses yeux croisaient ceux d'un de ses spectateurs, il sentait toute la honte de la situation monter à ses joues, mais Sirius, en chantant un peu plus fort à chaque fois, lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il devait continuer. Puis, alors que pour les besoins de sa danse, il se tournait vers l'escalier, il aperçut une ombre qui disparut aussitôt à l'étage au-dessus. Son cœur manqua un battement.

_-_Il y avait quelqu'un ! s'exclama-t-il, le doigt pointé vers l'endroit où l'ombre était apparue.

D'un bond, il sauta de la table et courut vers l'escalier.

_-_Quoi ? James ! appela Sirius en bondissant à son tour.

Ils grimpèrent les marches trois par trois et foncèrent dans le couloir. James, de quelques pas en avance sur Sirius, aperçut l'intrus qui tournait vers le bureau de son père et entendit la cheminée ronronner, mais arriva trop tard : quand il atteignit le bureau, les flammes étaient déjà vertes, et l'ombre sans doute loin.

_-_Tu as vu quelque chose ? questionna Sirius, inquiet.

_-_Ouais. Il est parti par la cheminée.

_-_Tu as vu qui c'était ?

_-_Non.

Sirius poussa un juron.

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il. On appelle quelqu'un ?

_-_Ils sont tous au Ministère, dans une salle protégée par un filtre anti-transplanage, déclara James pour seule réponse.

Remus les rejoignit, bientôt suivi de Peter, qui tendit sa chemise à James.

_-_On redescend, ordonna celui-ci d'une voix rauque. Je vais juste déconnecter la maison du réseau de cheminées.

Il soupira et abaissa le levier d'urgence, le cœur battant à tout rompre. C'était la première fois qu'une telle mesure était prise.

_-_Qui ça peut être ? interrogea Peter.

_-_Quelqu'un qui connaît l'emplacement du manoir, répondit James. Un membre de l'Ordre, ou quelqu'un qui a entendu le nom de la maison, ou qui a lu son nom, ou autre chose encore, mais quelqu'un qui est courant.

_-_C'est peut-être juste quelqu'un de l'Ordre qui est venu vérifier que tout allait bien, proposa Peter.

James fit non de la tête.

_-_Quelqu'un de l'Ordre n'aurait pas fui comme ça. Quelqu'un de l'Ordre qui a des bonnes intentions, en tout cas.

Et c'était sans doute ce qui le désolait le plus : savoir ses petits cousins en danger et ne rien pouvoir faire pour vraiment les protéger, car si c'était bel et bien quelqu'un de l'Ordre, l'intrus savait qu'il y avait un endroit dans la forêt où il était possible de transplaner. Et dans ce cas, cet intrus pouvait à n'importe quel moment surgir par la fenêtre ouverte dans le salon, ou la porte d'entrée non-verrouillée, ou par les fenêtres des chambres...

_-_Faites passer le message, dit-il d'une voix rauque. On a trois minutes maximum pour barricader toutes les entrées possibles pour quelqu'un qui connaît bien la maison.

Sirius hocha la tête et courut répéter ces mots aux autres.

_-_On panique peut-être un peu vite, non ? demanda Remus.

_-_Tu l'as entendue, moi je l'ai vue, dit sèchement James. Il y avait une ombre dans l'escalier, qui s'est échappée par cette cheminée. On m'a demandé de protéger mes cousins, et c'est ce que je fais.

Mais son sang se glaça quand il entendit le cri de terreur strident poussé par Naomi.

* * *

* * *

Fin du chapitre 27, début des problèmes.

_Pour une fois, le soleil avait percé la couche nuageuse et éclairait les arbres de la forêt. Elle le lui fit remarquer, songeuse, puis redevint silencieuse comme si elle avait sous les yeux le plus beau spectacle qu'elle avait jamais vu. James la laissa profiter des derniers instants qu'elle passait dans cette pièce et, pour s'occuper, vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Cela sembla la tirer de sa rêverie, car elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda faire._

_-Tu as hâte de me voir partir, on dirait…murmura-t-elle._

_James s'arrêta net alors qu'il venait de trouver au fond d'un tiroir un morceau de papier plié mais froissé, comme s'il avait été lu plusieurs fois. Renonçant à le déplier, il fit face à son amie qui parut aussi triste qu'à son arrivée au manoir. Cela vint pincer le cœur de James, qui fit doucement non de la tête._

_-Tu devrais, pourtant…soupira Lily. C'est la dernière lettre que tu m'as envoyée avant que je débarque ici, ajouta-t-elle en montrant du regard le papier qu'il tenait dans la main. Je l'avais laissée ici exprès pour ne pas me souvenir de… enfin…_

_Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase de baissa les yeux.  
__-Je crois que je vais m'en aller, dit-elle en passant inconsciemment une main dans ses cheveux pour rabattre les mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Je n'était même pas sensée revenir…On se verra à la gare._

Chapitre 28, Ludmila Blërk, dimanche prochain. Un petit cadeau de Noël, si on veut...

Voilà, sur ce, bonne semaine, et bonne lecture!


	28. Lyudmila Blërk

**Chapitre 28: Lyudmila Blërk.**

La panique envahit aussitôt James, qui se précipita sur les traces de Sirius. La petite Clara était couchée, mais tous les autres étaient là, dans ce salon qui accueillait peut-être déjà cet individu qui avait fui par la cheminée. Poussé par cette pensée, il sauta les six dernières marches de l'escalier et accourut, baguette prête, paré à jeter un sort à tout ce qui bougeait. Sirius et Remus en avaient fait de même, postés devant la fenêtre que chacun fixait comme si le Diable en personne attendait derrière. Tous retinrent leur souffle quand l'ombre d'un poing vint taper au carreau, et Naomi recula d'un pas vers James, qui la prit contre lui pour la rassurer.

_-_C'est qui ? sanglota-t-elle, morte de peur.

Son état était le même que celui des autres, qui déglutissaient avec peine tout autour, la respiration saccadée.

_-_Je ne sais pas, murmura James en lui caressant furtivement les cheveux pour l'apaiser une dernière fois.

Il rejoignit doucement ses deux amis devant la fenêtre et vit le poing venir frapper une seconde fois la vitre. La silhouette d'un visage était perceptible dans la nuit tombée prématurément à cause du mauvais temps de la journée, mais James ne put discerner de qui il s'agissait.

Quand le poing frappa d'une façon plus insistante encore, le jeune homme prit son courage à deux mains et ordonna à ses amis de reculer. D'un geste mal assuré, il saisit la poignée de la fenêtre et y referma ses doigts, puis respira profondément, prêt à faire face à l'intrus.

_-_C'est peut-être une ruse, prévint Sirius.

_-_Je sais, répondit James. Mais si celui qui est derrière me saute dessus, je le stupéfixe. Et si je le rate, c'est vous qui le stupéfixez. Compris ?

_-_Attends, je me mets devant avec toi, s'exclama Sirius.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, il vint se placer à ses côtés, la baguette prête à être utilisée en cas de besoin.

_-_A trois, murmura James, le souffle court. Les autres, restez bien derrière. Un… Deux…

_-_Trois ! termina Sirius.

James tourna la poignée et s'apprêta à voir la fenêtre s'ouvrir à la volée, poussée par la personne à l'extérieur, la seule chose qui se produisit fut la découverte de son visage, éclairé par les lumières de la maison. L'exclamation de surprise que James poussa fut la même que celle de tous les autres : derrière la vitre ne se trouvait personne d'autre qu'un Klaus plutôt déconcerté et paniqué.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, nom d'un chien ! jura James, à la fois en colère et soulagé. Rentre, dépêche-toi !

Klaus se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, totalement désorienté par le comportement de son cousin, mais celui-ci lui saisit le bras pour lui indiquer de passer par la fenêtre.

_-_Quoi ? Mais…

_-_Dépêche-toi, par pitié ! pressa James en le tirant vers lui.

Par chance, Klaus fut assez agile pour grimper sur le rebord de la fenêtre, mais James ne put s'empêcher de le trouver trop lent à son goût : si la personne qui avait fait hurler Naomi était Klaus, cela voulait signifier que l'intrus pouvait être n'importe où ailleurs, et il n'avait aucune envie de le voir profiter de l'ouverture concédée à Klaus pour s'introduire une nouvelle fois au manoir.

_-_Par tous les Saints, James, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ! gronda Klaus une fois que toutes les issues furent refermées. Pourquoi est-ce que vous tirez ces têtes déconfites, tous ?

James, trop occupé à s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne dehors, ne prit pas le temps de répondre. Ce fut Sirius qui lui expliqua tout, depuis la danse de son ami à l'intrusion.

_-Quoi_ ? Quelqu'un est entré dans la maison et s'est enfui par la cheminée de Williams ? répéta Klaus, éberlué.

_-_Oui, et on croyait tous que tu étais cette personne, c'est pour ça qu'on ne t'ouvrait pas, répondit Sirius.

_-_Et c'était qui ?

_-_Si on le savait, tout irait déjà mieux, marmonna James. J'ai juste eu le temps d'apercevoir son ombre.

_-_Quelle nuit de folie… soupira Klaus en se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils, le visage enfoui dans ses mains.

_-_Quoi ? s'enquit James d'une voix changée par l'appréhension. Il s'est aussi passé quelque chose, au Ministère ? C'est pour ça que tu es revenu si tôt ?

Klaus fit lentement oui de la tête, puis la laissa aller contre le fauteuil, les yeux clos de lassitude.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? questionna James.

Il tenta de ne pas le montrer, mais il se douta que tout le monde avait compris qu'il était complètement hors de lui. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait qualifier de peureux, mais sa famille était en danger, et il ne pouvait le supporter. Il ne pouvait encore moins tolérer l'attente et le fait de ne rien savoir de concret. Ses parents étaient à cette soirée au Ministère. S'il leur était arrivé quelque chose, il pourrait faire un carnage…

_-_Tu devrais t'asseoir, James, conseilla Klaus en ouvrant les paupières.

Sa voix avait quelque chose de trop doux pour que ce soit normal –et pour que ce soit bon signe.

_-_Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, Klaus, ordonna James.

Le son de sa voix eut du mal à sortir de sa gorge, obstruée par une boule créée par le malaise qu'il ne pouvait faire disparaître.

_-_Je veux d'abord que tu te calmes, dit posément Klaus. Tu es sur les nerfs, et je peux le comprendre : il y a quelqu'un qui est rentré et tu as eu très peur pour tes cousins. Mais maintenant assieds-toi et reprends tes esprits. S'il te plaît…

_-_Il est arrivé quelque chose à mon père, c'est ça ? demanda James en s'avançant d'une démarche mal assurée vers le canapé le plus proche.

Son cœur battit plus fort que jamais pendant la fraction de seconde que Klaus mit à répondre.

_-_Non.

Ce fut comme si la pression retombait d'un coup. James sentit ses épaules se rabaisser, ses poumons se vider et les battements de son cœur se calmer doucement. C'était un peu comme un ballon qui se dégonflait après que son nœud eut été défait, et la soudaine chute de tension fit trembler légèrement ses mains.

_-_Qui, alors ? s'enquit Sophia.

L'adolescente, quant à elle, semblait ne rien avoir perdu de son anxiété.

_-_Rosanna.

_-Quoi_ ? s'exclama James.

Il espéra de toutes ses forces avoir mal compris, mais le visage triste de Klaus et le regard désolé qu'il lui lança suffit à lui faire comprendre que tous ses espoirs étaient vains.

Alors, sa respiration redevint saccadée, et ses jambes ne voulurent plus le porter. Sans trop qu'il sache comment, il parvint à s'asseoir sur le canapé, complètement déconnecté de la réalité, les oreilles bourdonnantes et le regard perdu dans le vide. Les mains crispées sur ses genoux, il tenta de refaire surface et d'affronter la réalité avec sang-froid, mais il n'y parvint pas. Pas quand il s'agissait de sa mère.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… articula-t-il entre deux râles.

_-_Je ne sais pas trop. Une créature est arrivée et s'en est pris à elle. Ils vont l'emmener à Ste-Mangouste.

James se força à remplir tous ses poumons d'air afin de reprendre une respiration normale. Ste-Mangouste, cela voulait dire qu'elle était encore vivante. Pour le moment, c'était suffisant pour garder la tête haute.

_-_Passe-moi mon jean, s'il te plaît, Peter…

C'était la première fois qu'il avait froid depuis qu'il était sorti de la douche, et il lui semblait que tout son sang avait vu sa température baisser de cinq degrés au moins. Néanmoins, il eut beau boutonner sa chemise et enfiler son pantalon, il n'en fut pas réchauffé : c'était plus à l'intérieur de lui qu'à l'extérieur que le froid s'était insinué, et seule l'image de sa mère en bonne santé pourrait le réchauffer.

Personne ne parla pendant un long moment pendant lequel tous se perdirent dans leurs pensées, enfoncés dans fauteuils, chaises et canapés. Sirius prit place à côté de James, qui lui en fut reconnaissant. Même s'ils n'échangèrent pas le moindre mot, la présence de Sirius dans les situations difficiles avait toujours eu un effet bénéfique sur lui. C'était comme un système de batterie : Sirius, rien qu'en étant prêt de lui, lui donnait un peu de force en prenant sur ses épaules une partie de son chagrin. C'était dans ces moments que James, plus que jamais, réalisait que tous deux ne formaient qu'un. Rosanna n'était ni la mère, ni même la tante de Sirius, et pourtant James savait qu'il était presque aussi dévasté que lui par ce qui arrivait.

La soirée qu'il avait passée paraissait lointaine, comme si elle avait eu lieu un autre jour, une autre semaine, peut-être même. Sa main meurtrie n'existait plus, pas plus que sa faim, pas plus non plus que sa honte d'avoir dansé sur une table en sous-vêtements. Et dire que quelques minutes à peines seulement, tout cela avait eu de l'importance… Qu'était-ce, comparé à cette attente angoissante ? Et qu'était-ce, comparé à ce que vivait actuellement sa mère ? Quand elle s'était faite agressée, il dansait. Comment accepter cette idée ?

Il était entrain de sombrer dans un semi-sommeil quand on tambourina à la porte. Il sursauta mais n'en fut pas plus dynamique pour autant. Ses forces l'avaient comme abandonné, et les regards anéantis de ses oncles et tantes, qui rentrèrent les uns à la suite des autres dès que Lily leur eut ouvert la porte, furent loin de lui remonter le moral. L'absence de son père ne fut pas plus réjouissante : il avait dû rester avec Rosanna, trop inquiet pour pouvoir rentrer. Et James savait que son père ne s'inquiétait jamais pour rien.

Complètement submergé, il décida que la meilleure des solutions était d'aller se coucher pour mettre un terme à cette journée catastrophique qui avait pourtant si bien commencé. Mieux valait éviter d'assister à d'autres atroces évènements, et peut-être qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il se réveillerait de très mauvaise humeur, le souvenir de cet horrible cauchemar en tête. C'était étrange comme il avait l'impression que tout se répétait : il avait passé des soirées entières, l'année passée, à espérer que certaines journées n'eussent été que des mauvais rêves. Mais à chaque fois, l'engourdissement de son cerveau dès le réveil lui rappelait ce qui s'était passé, et il réalisait avec chagrin que ce qui était fait était fait… Il ignorait si la malédiction qu'Alicia Black avait jetée sur son fils était responsable ou non. Quoiqu'il en soit, jamais il ne blâmerait Sirius, même si en sa présence il arrivait des choses qu'il aurait préféré éviter. Et puis, Sirius ne se trouvait pas au Ministère quand la créature avait attaqué sa mère. Il n'était pas coupable. James n'était même pas sûr que la malédiction ait un rapport avec ce qui arrivait. Après tout, elle disait seulement que Sirius allait vivre malheureux. Nulle part il n'était dit que cela touchait aussi ses amis…

Néanmoins, un doute persistait dans son esprit quand James alla se coucher. Sirius et lui ne faisaient qu'un, alors si Rosanna succombait à ses blessures, les dégâts seraient importants à la fois pour l'un que pour l'autre…Ou alors, peut-être était-ce tout simplement la guerre qui battait ce soir-là un peu plus fort encore…

oOo

_-_Toujours pas de nouvelles ?

_-_Non, James.

Le ton sec de Williams laissa supposer qu'il valait mieux éviter de trop insister. James, chaque fois que son père revenait de Ste-Mangouste, le harcelait de questions mais n'obtenait jamais de vraie réponse. Il ignorait dans quel état était sa mère. Il ignorait les risques auxquels elle était confrontée. Il ignorait même s'il la reverrait vivante un jour. On lui avait interdit de lui rendre visite. C'était soi-disant trop dangereux, peut-être contagieux. Williams devait user de son pouvoir en tant que chef des aurors pour avoir l'autorisation de la voir ne serait-ce que cinq minutes par jour.

L'attente en était devenue insupportable. James se levait et vivait chaque jour comme les autres, mais sa joie semblait s'être envolée. Lily lui avait demandé s'il désirait qu'elle rentre chez lui pour le laisser avec sa famille, mais il avait refusé. Avoir quelqu'un qui n'avait pas le même sang que lui à ses côtés lui faisait du bien. Sirius venait régulièrement, voire quotidiennement lui rendre visite, mais c'était le soir, quand toute sa chambre était plongée dans le noir, qu'il repensait à tous ses souvenirs, à tout ce qui pourrait arriver. Et Lily était là près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Elle avait même fini par installer un matelas auprès de son lit. James ne trouvait pas les mots pour lui exprimer sa gratitude. Peut-être n'y en avait-il tout simplement pas. Il avait besoin d'elle, elle était là, c'était tout. Elle lui apportait le soutien dont il avait besoin, la force qui l'avait quitté le soir où c'était arrivé. Sirius, lui, faisait ce qu'un ami se devait de faire : il donnait tout pour le revoir sourire, lui faire oublier le temps de quelques instants la triste situation de sa mère. Il le comprenait, partageant des silences bien plus éloquents que des mots, échangeant des regards porteurs d'un message de compassion infinie. Et quand Remus et Peter passaient prendre de ses nouvelles, ils jouaient respectivement les rôles de psychologue et de souffre-douleur. James savait que c'était mal de sa part de profiter de la timidité de Peter pour faire passer sa mauvaise humeur sur lui, mais il avait besoin de cette personne qui acceptait ses remontrances. Quand le cœur y était, il lui présentait ensuite ses excuses, mais rares étaient les fois où ç'avait été le cas, car trop souvent il n'en avait pas le courage : avouer cette erreur de sa part serait comme s'interdire de la reproduire. Et au fond, vider son sac sur la tête de quelqu'un le soulageait.

La première semaine fut la plus dure à supporter, et à mesure que le temps passa, James se vit sourire à nouveau sans ressentir le moindre élan de culpabilité. Son chagrin n'en était pas moins fort, mais il comprit avec le recul que lui offrit le défilé des jours qui suivirent que sa mère aurait voulu qu'il garde la tête haute sans se laisser abattre. Et c'était tout le contraire de ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'alors.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la promesse qu'il s'était faite. Reprendre la mission de ses parents là où ils l'auraient laissée quand ils ne seraient plus capables de l'assurer convenablement. Williams pouvait être sûr que James intégrerait l'Ordre du Phénix dès qu'il serait sorti de Poudlard, ou plus tôt encore si Rosanna gardait des séquelles graves à son agression. C'était sans doute une autre réalité de la guerre : devoir faire des choix de manière précipitée, mais faire les bons choix. James savait qu'il avait la chance d'avoir un instinct fiable dans la plupart des situations, ce qui pouvait le rassurer. Il se sentait fait pour se battre. Reprendre le flambeau. Sauver des vies. Rendre fiers les siens. Protéger sa mère quand elle sortirait de l'hôpital…

_-_Si elle sort un jour, ne cessait de répéter Naomi, avec son éternel pessimisme.

Il y avait longtemps que James avait cessé de croire à la justice de ce monde, car trop de problèmes lui étaient tombés dessus en si peu de temps, mais il voulait garder espoir. Faire confiance aux guérisseurs, mais surtout faire confiance à sa mère. Elle était forte, elle se battrait contre le mal qui tentait de la prendre. Klaus ignorait ce qu'était la créature qui l'avait attaquée, et ignorait encore plus les effets du liquide qu'elle lui avait déversé dessus. Il fallait juste croire à une guérison, et y croire tellement fort que ce vœu se réaliserait…

L'été passa plus vite que ce qu'il aurait pensé. Le temps fut le même durant toutes les semaines qui s'enchaînèrent : gris et maussade, avec parfois quelques apparitions de la part du soleil qui repartait aussitôt se cacher derrière ses amis les nuages.

Lily reçut plusieurs lettres de ses parents, qui lui demandaient de revenir chez elle. Elle ignora totalement la première et la deuxième, mais se mit à réfléchir lorsqu'elle reçut la troisième. James la vit souvent songeuse, comme si elle hésitait vraiment à repartir. Au fond de lui, il en fut triste, même s'il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle soit dans le doute : depuis un mois et demi, elle ne les avait pas vus, et vivre au beau milieu des Potter tous anxieux pour Rosanna ne devait pas toujours être très drôle, même si les choses s'étaient arrangées. Et plus que jamais, il se répétait qu'il fallait vivre chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier, à la fois pour eux et pour leurs proches. Lily avait tout à fait raison de profiter de ses parents tant que c'était possible.

_-_Je vais attendre la fin du stage de transplanage, finit-elle par lui annoncer, trois jours avant le stage en question. Après, je rentrerai chez moi. Enfin, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, bien sûr…

James lui répondit par un sourire qui laissait deviner son point de vue.

_-_Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'en vouloir si tu vas voir tes parents, moi qui ai actuellement ma propre mère à l'hôpital ? ajouta-t-il. Rejoints-les dès que tu en as envie, aujourd'hui, même, si ça te chante !

Lily jubila.

_-_C'est gentil, le remercia-t-elle. Mais ma décision est prise : je rentrerai après le stage. Tu sais, j'ai passé un été si merveilleux chez toi et je serai très déçue si je devais y mettre fin ce matin.

_-_Et un stage de transplanage, c'est un bon moyen pour clôturer les vacances, c'est ça ? demanda James d'une voix pleine de malice.

_-_C'est ça. Je connais ce genre de stage : en général, on rit plus qu'on ne travaille, et pourtant on s'en tire toujours avec des supers notes.

_-_Surtout quand on sait déjà transplaner, renchérit James. Mais je ferai comme si j'apprenais, pour ne pas que ça paraisse trop louche.

Lily eut un soupire de nostalgie.

_-_C'est passé vite, n'empêche…dit-elle tristement. Deux mois, déjà…

_-_Non, un et demi, rectifia James. Il reste encore trois jours, la semaine du stage, et trois autres jours. De quoi rire encore un peu, non ?

_-_Hmm… répondit seulement Lily, songeuse. Tu te rends compte qu'on aura réussi à habiter au même endroit pendant presque deux mois ?

James eut un petit rire.

_-_Ouais, j'avoue que c'est surprenant, déclara-t-il, bien que très agréable. Comme quoi, c'est bien la preuve que tu pourrais être ma f…

_-_Pas ta femme ! s'exclama précipitamment Lily pour l'empêcher de finir, le faisant rire à nouveau. Même si on a réussi à cohabiter, pas question que je me mette à faire ta vaisselle, ton repassage, ta cuisine, ton ménage…

_-_On aura un elfe ! suggéra James, comme si cela réglait tout le problème.

Voir Lily réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait dire pour démonter son argument le fit sourire. Klaus avait sans doute raison de penser qu'ils jouaient aux amis-amants. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait des allusions à une future vie en couple pour eux deux (allant dans ces moments-là à l'encontre ses beaux principes qui lui disaient de laisser faire le temps) et même si elle trouvait toujours quelque chose à répliquer pour maintenir ses positions, jamais depuis le cocktail au Ministère elle ne lui avait dit clairement qu'ils ne sortiraient en aucun cas ensemble. A chaque fois, elle lui dénichait quelque chose qui lui évitait de trop s'engager et qui contournait savamment la vraie réponse. Ne pas être sa femme, par exemple, ne signifiait pas qu'ils ne seraient jamais ensemble. Et cette pensée plaisait énormément à James…

Le stage arriva très vite. James prépara précautionneusement sa valise, aidé de Sirius qui à l'autre bout du miroir en faisait de même. Ils se demandèrent longuement s'ils devaient emmener des tenues de soirées, car le programme du Ministère disait qu'après le dîner, les élèves seraient libres de faire ce qui leur plaisait : comme tous seraient majeurs pour passer le test, les formateurs déclinaient toute responsabilité s'il arrivait quelque chose en dehors de l'enceinte du Ministère. Ils avaient néanmoins hésité à conserver leur manière de faire durant ce genre de stage : avec la menace de Voldemort qui grandissait chaque jour, ils s'étaient demandé si les stagiaires ne devaient pas rentrer chez eux après les leçons. Finalement, ils avaient été autorisés à rester la nuit dans les dortoirs du sous-sol, non loin de la salle de réunion du Magenmagot. Selon Williams, ces dortoirs étaient assez lugubres mais ceux utilisés habituellement avaient été détruits en mars, et étaient encore en cours de réparation. James ne se plaignait cependant pas : avec un peu de chance, il pourrait en apprendre un peu plus sur cet étage si étrange qu'il avait été appelé Département des Mystères…

Le jour du départ fut presque aussi agité qu'un jour de rentrée, même si seules deux personnes devaient quitter le manoir, et pour une seule semaine. James eut le droit à toutes les étreintes habituelles, mais qui cette fois furent plus profondes, comme si chacun des membres de sa famille tentait de le retenir un peu plus longtemps auprès de lui. Lily fut visiblement émue de recevoir elle aussi de tels au revoir : elle se pinça les lèvres quand Williams, censé les emmener au Ministère, lui annonça qu'elle faisait, tout comme Sirius, partie de la famille et qu'elle serait toujours chez elle à Æternum Asylus. Tim ne manqua pas de lui réclamer une invitation à son mariage avec James, et elle pouffa d'un rire nerveux, touchée par de telles marques d'affection de la part de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques semaines.

Puis ce fut l'heure : Williams les accompagna par la cheminée et ils firent en quelques secondes de tournoiement le voyage qui les mena au hall d'entrée du Ministère de la Magie. La soirée était déjà avancée, et nombre de sorciers attendaient leur tour dans la longe file d'attente devant les cheminées pour pouvoir rentrer chez eux. Plusieurs d'entre eux les dévisagèrent, amusés de voir des jeunes gens avec leur valise. D'autres saluèrent Williams respectueusement, prononçant de temps en temps des mots de désolation pour ce qui était arrivé à Rosanna. Parfois, un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix leur adressait un petit signe très discret, auquel le père de James répondait tout aussi secrètement, de telle ou telle manière selon les personnes. James réalisa alors qu'il était loin de connaître tous les membres de l'organisation.

Il fut ravi de retrouver tous ses amis de Gryffondor, que McGonagall avait inscrits pour la même semaine. Ainsi, Gwenog lui sauta dans les bras dès qu'elle en eut fini avec Lily, et Franck lui serra amicalement la main, le visage éclairé par un grand sourire qui faisait chaud au cœur. Nikita, fidèle à lui-même, demeura quelque peu distant, mais vint lui aussi le saluer. Son petit clin d'œil rappela à James le message qu'il avait inscrit il ne savait comment dans sa main le jour des vacances, sur le quai de la gare. _Si tu as saisi la corde, ne dis pas que les forces te manquent_…

Les retrouvailles furent joyeuses, en particulier du côté des filles. Elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis qu'elles s'étaient quittées le jour des vacances, et toutes avaient de nombreuses choses à raconter aux autres. James remarqua que Lily baissait le ton quand elle parlait de lui, et que Gwenog lui jetait des petits regards amusés et pleins de sous-entendus. C'était aussi le cas d'Alice et Hestia, mais elles deux étaient déjà plus discrètes, peut-être parce que contrairement à Gwen, elles n'avaient pas été tenues au courant de ce qui s'était passé durant tout l'été. L'effet de surprise en apprenant tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble était pour elles plus important, et leur intérêt se voyait donc multiplié par deux.

Puis, une autre jeune fille fit son apparition, et aussitôt un malaise s'installa sans même qu'elle n'ait besoin de parler. James connaissait peu de personnes qui pouvaient réduire l'ambiance à néant rien que par leur présence, mais la nouvelle arrivante les battait sans doute toutes. Son apparence suffisait à jeter un froid à tout le monde : elle était cadavérique et sa peau ressemblait à celle d'une personne morte depuis des mois.

_-_Hey, Lyudmila ! s'exclama Nikita.

Il fut le seul à trouver la parole, les autres étant trop surpris pour pouvoir faire autre chose que de la regarder avec de grands yeux ronds –yeux ronds qui le furent encore plus quand ils réalisèrent que Nikita et elle se connaissaient.

_-_Mon Dieu, mais que t'est-il arrivé ?

_-_Salut, Kusmi, lança la dénommée Lyudmila.

Sa voix fut encore plus inquiétante que son physique : si James ne l'avait pas eue sous les yeux, il aurait pensé à sa façon de parler qu'elle était une vieille femme malade et proche de la mort. Aucune mélodie, aucune tonalité de joie ne vint accompagner ses mots. C'était presque incroyable.

_-_Arrête de m'appeler Kusmi, grogna Nikita, tu sais très bien qu'ici, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom.

_-_Pourquoi est-ce qu'ici on pourrait alors que là-bas on ne peut pas ?

James frissonna. Son timbre de voix lui faisait vraiment froid dans le dos. Comment Nikita pouvait-il avoir fait la connaissance d'une fille pareille ? N'importe qui fuirait devant quelqu'un ressemblant tant à une morte revenue de l'au-delà.

_-_Ici, il n'y a pas d'espion à chaque coin de rue, répondit le soviétique, c'est tout. Et puis de toute façon, je te rappelle qu'ils m'ont jugé, donc qu'ils connaissent mon nom. Et j'imagine qu'ils connaissent aussi le tien, vu ton apparence…

_-_Attendez ! intervint Remus alors que Lyudmila levait ses mains devant elle pour admirer ce à quoi elle ressemblait. Vous êtes tous les deux soviétiques ?

La jeune fille tourna les yeux vers lui et James eut la même réaction que tous les autres : il grimaça de répulsion à la vue de ces deux sphères qui roulèrent dans leurs orbites, prêtes à en sortir si l'occasion se présentait.

_-_Je fais peur, hein ? ricana Lyudmila.

Son rire n'avait rien de joyeux, et fut même plutôt triste.

_-_Lyudmila et moi, on se connaît depuis une petite dizaine d'années, expliqua Nikita pour couvrir le silence pesant qui avait empli l'atmosphère. On s'était perdu de vue l'année dernière, au moment où j'ai fui l'URSS pour venir ici. Et visiblement, elle a eu affaire à la justice, elle aussi…

_-_Ouais. J'ai hébergé chez moi deux moldus si malades qu'il ne devait leur rester pas plus d'une semaine à vivre, et je les ai soignés avec l'aide de mes parents et de mon frère. Ils ont fini par aller beaucoup mieux, mais la nouvelle s'est vite répandue.

_-_Tu t'es fait prendre, comme Nikita ? demanda Lily d'une voix qu'elle voulut sans doute normale, mais qui trahissait une pointe d'anxiété.

_-_Ouais. Trois jours plus tard, deux brutes venaient m'arrêter. J'ignore ce qui est arrivé à ma famille, puisque j'ai été jugée et j'ai fui du pays.

_-_Ils t'ont défigurée…constata Nikita avec chagrin. Tu étais si jolie avant…

_-_Ouais, maintenant je ressemble à un cadavre. Il suffit de voir vos têtes quand vous m'avez vue arriver pour en avoir la certitude.

James se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

_-_Euh…Donc tu es une amie de Nikita ? questionna-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

_-_Et cette apparence un peu… disons étrange, est due à la punition que le gouvernement t'a infligée pour avoir aidé des moldus ?

_-_Exactement. Ils m'ont dit : « A partir de ce jour, tu ressembleras à jamais à ces deux personnes que tu as voulu aider ». Et voilà où j'en suis…

_-_Ca, c'est moche…pesta Nikita. Et il n'y a aucun moyen de te rendre ton apparence normale ?

_-_Votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! s'exclama un homme qui avançait à grands pas vers eux.

Alors que l'intérêt général se tournait vers lui, James capta le regard intrigué de Sirius, qui visiblement pensait comme lui : cette fille, si elle était amie avec Nikita, passerait leur semaine avec eux et plomberait l'ambiance tout au long du stage. A moins qu'elle ne monopolise Nikita, et dans ce cas ils ne pourraient même pas profiter de cette semaine pour s'amuser avec lui, ce qui n'était pas forcément mieux.

_-_Sympa, la copine, murmura Sirius.

_-_On ne la connaît pas, faut pas la juger trop vite…

_-_Messieurs, s'il vous plaît… les rappela à l'ordre l'homme qui venait d'arriver.

Il était vêtu comme s'il avait rendez-vous avec le ministre de la magie en personne, ce qui contrastait avec son visage rond et souriant n'ayant rien de sérieux. Son crâne dégarni brillait à la lumière des torches du hall sombre dans lequel ils attendaient tous, et un instant son regard se perdit en direction du Département des Mystères, non loin de là. James lui trouva une certaine ressemblance avec Slughorn.

_-_Je vais commencer par vérifier que tout le monde est là, commença-t-il en fouillant dans sa poche.

Il en ressortit un papier qui devait être la liste des noms du petit groupe inscrit par McGonagall.

_-_Sirius Black ?

Les yeux de l'homme se dirigèrent aussitôt vers Sirius, comme s'il l'avait déjà reconnu précédemment.

_-_J'ai entendu dire que votre mère était très fâchée de votre départ, dit-il très calmement. Elle est venue menacer certains de mes collègues de malédictions s'ils n'allaient pas immédiatement vous chercher à Liverpool.

_-_Elle n'avait qu'à venir elle-même, répliqua froidement Sirius

_-_Sauf que si elle était venue, vous ne l'auriez pas suivie. Tandis qu'il est strictement interdit d'aller à l'encontre des désirs du Ministère… Lyudmila Blërk ?

La jeune soviétique hocha lentement la tête, et l'homme du Ministère frissonna.

_-_Ah, oui, j'ai été prévenu de ce qui vous est arrivé récemment…commenta-t-il. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'arranger ça, non ?

_-_Pas que je sache.

_-_Mr Black, vous avez une tante nommée Lucretia Prewett qui travaille dans l'esthétique, il me semble ?

_-_Les membres de ma famille ne travaillent généralement pas gratuitement, répondit Sirius. Et ils ont la fâcheuse manie de choisir avec qui ils oeuvrent. Des sangs-purs, la plupart du temps, mais surtout avec des personnes dont ils tirent profit.

_-_Et bien qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! lança l'homme. Lily Evans ? Ah, c'est vous. Magnifique chevelure.

Lily parut surprise mais sourit.

_-_Alice Flood ? Très bien, vous êtes là. Gwenog Jones ? Et Hestia Jones…

Les deux jeunes filles levèrent la main pour se manifester.

_-_Vous êtes sœurs ? s'enquit l'homme.

_-_Non, répondit Gwenog.

Hestia acquiesça.

_-_Je me disais bien que vous ne vous ressembliez pas du tout ! murmura le sorcier plus pour lui-même que pour les autres. Où en étais-je… Nikita Kusmitchof ? Hum, soviétique vous aussi, n'est-ce pas?

_-_Ex-soviétique, pour être plus précis, rectifia le jeune homme. J'ai quitté l'URSS au cours de l'année.

_-_Pour quelle raison ?

_-_Des problèmes avec la justice, moi aussi.

_-_Hum Hum… Les ennemis de nos ennemis soviétiques sont nos amis ! Franck Longdubat ? Ah oui, j'ai déjà fait connaissance avec vos parents le soir du cocktail qui a malheureusement tourné au désastre…

James sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

_-_Vous y étiez ? s'exclama-t-il, plein d'espoir de savoir enfin en détail ce qui s'était passé.

_-_Oui, Mr Potter, j'y étais. Triste coup du sort, ce qui est arrivé à votre mère… Mais ne parlons pas de cela maintenant, dit-il alors que James rouvrait la bouche pour l'assaillir de questions. Plus tard, plus tard. Remus Lupin ? Il faut dormir un peu plus la nuit, Mr Lupin ! Vous avez des cernes immenses sous les yeux ! Vous verrez, les chambres sont certes lugubres, mais très confortables. Vous rattraperez votre sommeil si vous vous couchez à une heure convenable. Mr Pettigrow ? Même remarque, vous semblez exténué. Exténué et tourmenté. Je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que quelque chose vous travaille à l'intérieur, n'est-ce pas ?

Peter haussa les épaules.

_-_Il va falloir vider votre tête si vous voulez réussir cet exercice qu'est la maîtrise des trois D, Mr Pettigrow. Et pour finir, Mr Potter, qui s'est déjà manifesté. Bien, nous voilà tous au complet !

Il ferma les yeux et, de mémoire, récita tous les noms qu'il venait d'appeler. James, ébahi, l'entendit les classer automatiquement par ordre alphabétique, sans en oublier un seul, comme s'il avait déjà gravé leur identité dans son cerveau.

_-_Bien, je vous souhaite le bonsoir à toutes et à tous, reprit-t-il de la même façon qu'il aurait commencé son discours devant une assemblée de directeurs de départements. Je me nomme Neil Peterson, et je serai tout au long de cette semaine votre formateur rapproché. D'autres sorciers auront le plaisir de vous apprendre le principe des trois D mais vous ne ferez leur connaissance que demain matin. Avant cela, j'ai quelques informations et consignes à vous donner, et je serai très déçu si vous n'en teniez pas compte. J'entends par là que selon la gravité de votre éventuel non-respect de ces consignes, je serai autorisé à prendre les mesures nécessaires pour vous punir. La moindre sera une heure de travaux généraux : vaisselle, ménage ou autre. La plus importante sera un renvoi illico presto chez vous avec si nécessaire une interdiction à passer le test de transplanage pendant trois ans.

Il marqua volontairement une pause afin que ses paroles s'inscrivent dans les esprits, déposant son regard sur chacun de ses stagiaires les uns après les autres.

_-_L'heure à laquelle vous vous lèverez est libre : notez juste que le petit-déjeuner sera servi de huit heures à huit heures quarante-cinq à la cafétéria, qui se trouve tout au bout du hall d'entrée, dans la salle qui suit celle des ascenseurs. Vous aurez rendez-vous tous les matins à neuf heures ici même. Interdiction d'arriver en retard sans bonne excuse. Là, je vous guiderai jusqu'à la salle dans laquelle nous nous exercerons. Jusqu'à midi trente, nous travaillerons ensemble, puis vous serez libres d'aller déjeuner –toujours à la cafétéria. Vous bénéficierez d'une heure et demie et de temps libre. Interdiction de déranger les employés. Si j'apprends que vous êtes allés dans les bureaux sans autorisation, les sanctions les plus fortes seront capables de tomber. Suis-je clair ?

A nouveau, il fixa à tour de rôle chacune des jeunes personnes qu'il avait en face de lui pour s'assurer que tout le monde l'avait bien écouté.

_-_A quatorze heures, donc, nous nous retrouverons ici, et comme le matin, je vous guiderai jusqu'à notre lieu de travail. Vous aurez une trentaine de minutes de pause à dix-sept heures, et nous reprendrons dans la même salle jusqu'à dix-neuf heures trente. Passée cette heure, votre journée sera terminée, et vous serez libre de faire ce que vous voudrez. Je précise que les débordements de comportement envers le personnel et les employés ne seront pas mieux tolérés en fin de soirée qu'en début de journée. Je précise aussi que vous êtes majeurs, mais que je serai très mécontent si vous ne passiez pas la nuit dans les chambres qu'on vous a attribuées. J'ai l'habitude de m'attacher très vite à mes élèves, et je serais profondément attristé si j'apprenais au réveil qu'un de vous manque à l'appel. Les autres consignes sont les mêmes que partout : il y a assez de violence autour de nous pour que nous ne sombrions pas dans cet état d'âme là à notre tour. Et comme aucun de vous ne semble dérangé psychologiquement, je vous propose de rejoindre directement vos chambres. Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît. Ah, et au fait : vous pouvez m'appeler Neil, et non pas Monsieur. Mais ce ne sera pas le cas de mes collègues, comme vous le constaterez bien assez tôt…

Ils descendirent des escaliers en colimaçon, traversèrent des couloirs et franchirent quelques portes avant que Neil ne s'arrête au commencement d'une longue allée aux nombreuses portes. James eut un instant l'impression d'être de retour dans les cachots de Poudlard, et il se demanda si c'était là qu'ils devraient dormir le temps d'une semaine : il n'y avait rien de plus lugubre que ce long couloir éclairé par des torches, au sol de pierres froides et sombres. Il ne manquait plus que des chaînes au plafond pour qu'ils se croient réellement dans une ancienne prison.

_-_Deux par chambre, annonça Neil, et quelqu'un sera tout seul, j'en suis désolé. Je vous laisse choisir les binômes et vous installer, et nous nous retrouverons à la cafétéria pour le dîner dans un petit quart d'heure. A tout à l'heure !

Il ne reçut en guise de réponse qu'un vague bougonnement mais qui le fit sourire.

_-_Ne faites pas cette tête ! dit-il gaiement. Entrez dans vos chambres et vous verrez ! Ah, et évidemment, pas de binômes mixtes. Mais cela va de soi, n'est-ce pas ?

Il lança un regard amusé à Alice et Franck qui ne paraissaient pas de cet avis, et Nikita haussa les épaules en direction de Lyudmila qui soupira, comme si elle savait déjà qu'elle serait celle qui dormirait seule dans sa chambre.

_-_Patmol ? interrogea James.

_-_J'allais justement te le proposer, cher Cornedrue ! répondit joyeusement Sirius. On prend celle-là !

Il saisit sa valise et poussa la porte de la chambre la plus proche. Là, il laissa s'échapper une exclamation de surprise.

_-_Wow, Jamesie, viens voir ça !

James jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et resta bouche bée : l'intérieur de la chambre était aussi moderne, accueillant et spacieux que le couloir était sinistre et froid.

Rayonnant, il s'engouffra dans leur chambre à la suite de Sirius et referma la porte derrière lui alors que leur initiative avait rendu le sourire à leurs amis qui s'activaient, pressés de s'installer à leur tour.

_-_La classe, hein ? s'exclama Sirius en se jetant sur un des deux lits.

Son expression de bonheur laissa supposer que le matelas était plus confortable que celui sur lequel il dormait d'habitude à Liverpool.

_-_Une semaine de bien-être nous attend… murmura-t-il paresseusement. Tu vas en profiter pour draguer Lily, j'espère ?

James sourit mais ne leva pas les yeux vers lui quand il s'allongea à son tour.

_-_Je l'ai eue tout l'été chez moi et il ne s'est rien passé, répondit-il, alors je doute qu'une semaine au Ministère, pendant laquelle elle sera concentrée à fond sur ses trois D, soit plus efficace…

_-_Peut-être qu'elle aura les boules de la soviétique, là, Luy…Luydimila, ou je sais pas trop comment elle s'appelle, et elle ira se réfugier dans tes bras…

_-_Lyudmila Blërk, corrigea James. Mouais, Lily ne se laisse pas impressionner comme ça. Et puis arrête de me parler de Lily, sinon je te parle de ta voisine moldue.

_-_Oh ! s'exclama Sirius en riant. Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire sur elle, hein ?

_-_Qu'elle aimerait beaucoup être la nouvelle Hilary de ton cœur.

_-_Tu me connais ! Je ne suis pas un de ces mecs qui sautent sur la première fille qui vient. Sherley est beaucoup trop superficielle pour moi. Moi j'aime les vraies filles.

_-_Je ne crois pas qu'Hilary soit une vraie fille, Patmol. Personnellement, je me suis toujours demandé si les personnes à la maternité n'avaient pas commis une erreur en la mettant avec les autres petites demoiselles. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à mettre des soutiens-gorge, tout du moins…

Sirius pouffa de rire, le regard perdu sur un point invisible.

_-_Tu crois qu'elle a refait sa vie et qu'elle nous a oubliés ? demanda-t-il en redevenant soudain très sérieux.

_-_Je ne sais pas. Enfin si, elle a dû refaire sa vie, mais j'ignore si elle pense à nous de temps en temps. Kayna et David n'en parlent pas dans leurs lettres.

_-_Au fond, tu as de la chance d'avoir flashé sur une fille aussi simple que Lily, soupira Sirius.

James ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_-_Lily, simple ? s'exclama-t-il, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Comparée à Hilary, peut-être, mais Hilary est une Potter, aussi. En revanche, comparée à n'importe quelle autre fille, Lily est une prise de tête ambulante. Tu le disais toi-même avant que ta chère et tendre ne pète les plombs…

_-_Mouais…N'empêche que tu as quand même de la chance.

_-_Rhô, t'en fais pas, toi aussi tu vas trouver l'âme sœur ! Lyudmila, par exemple ! se moqua James.

Sirius lui lança son oreiller à la figure.

_-_C'est une vivante, que je veux, pas un cadavre desséché, marmonna-t-il.

_-_Nikita a dit qu'avant, elle était jolie, rappela James.

_-_Mais plus maintenant. Je te le dis au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué…

James se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire.

_-_C'est sûr que comparée à Lily…

Avec paresse, il se redressa et observa quelques secondes sa valise sans pouvoir se résigner à se lever. Il y avait deux étagères et deux chaises, ainsi que deux petites tables de travail pouvant servir de chevets, sur lesquelles avaient été posées deux lampes et deux réveils aux aiguilles lumineuses. James nota que le sien faisait tic tac, aussi le glissa-t-il directement sous son lit pour faire disparaître ce son répétitif et vite agaçant. Sirius avait plus de patience pour ces choses-là, et il saurait résister à l'envie d'en faire de même.

_-_Il n'y a pas de salle de bain, ni de toilettes, fit remarquer celui-ci.

_-_Il doit sûrement en avoir quelque part dans ce couloir, répondit James. Des douches en commun, dont j'ai horreur.

_-_Au pire des cas, tu pourras toujours rentrer dans celle de Lily et faire comme si ce n'était pas volontaire…

James pouffa de rire mais dut admettre que cette opportunité était très attirante –même si Lily le tuerait s'il osait la regarder sous la douche. Cela dit, cela ne serait-il pas une simple vengeance ?

_-_Bon, on devrait peut-être ranger un peu nos affaires, suggéra-t-il. Le dîner est servi dans une dizaine de minutes, et ça serait bête de se faire remarquer dès le premier jour en arrivant en retard…

_-_C'est vrai que ça serait vraiment bête, approuva ironiquement Sirius. Nous détestons nous faire remarquer en mal.

James rit de bon cœur et se décida à s'occuper de ses affaires. Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte de la chambre, et Gwenog passa la tête dans l'ouverture qu'elle se permit de créer.

_-_Vous êtes prêts à venir manger ? Il y a tout le monde qui vous attend dans le couloir…

James ignorait si des elfes avaient été engagés pour s'occuper de la cafétéria ou si c'était des sorciers qui étaient employés pour cuisiner, mais il trouva le repas infecte. Outre les feuilletés au fromage mal cuits qu'on leur servit en entrée, ils durent se contenter d'une assiettée de fade purée à grumeaux et d'un steak dur comme une tranche de caoutchouc. Le dessert ne fut guère plus appétissant : habitué à la délicieuse tarte aux pommes d'Oboulo, il fut très déçu par celle qu'on vint lui apporter, pâteuse et gélifiée.

_-_Il ne faut pas vous en faire, c'est provisoire, rassura Neil en voyant leurs mines déconfites. Le chef cuisinier a disparu il y a deux semaines, alors on a temporairement engagé un nouveau, mais je vous assure que si on retrouve l'ancien, il sera aussitôt renvoyé là où il vient. Freeman en personne a été mis sur le coup, car la nourriture a un jour été tellement infâme que des dizaines de salariés en sont tombés malades. Il a proposé qu'on engage des elfes de maison, mais cela reviendrait à mettre des dizaines d'honnêtes sorciers au chômage…Alors bon, on se dit que c'est du provisoire, ça nous rassure.

_-_Je comprends mieux pourquoi mes parents mangent toujours chez moi le soir, même quand ils rentrent tard, murmura James à ses amis.

Seule Lyudmila semblait apprécier ce qu'on lui donnait à manger : elle finissait chacune de ses assiettes en quelques minutes et allait parfois piocher dans la part de Nikita.

_-_Comparé à ce qu'il y a à manger dans les geôles soviétiques, ce repas est un festin, expliqua celui-ci, gêné de la gloutonnerie de son amie.

_-_Et puis c'est pas comme si je devais me surveiller, renchérit la jeune soviétique en leur montrant un de ses bras, sur lequel la chair semblait collée à l'os comme si tous ses muscles l'avaient abandonnée.

Un malaise envahit la table à la vue de ce membre desséché et plutôt répugnant. C'était difficile d'imaginer qu'un jour, elle ait pu être belle, ou ne serait-ce que normale.

_-_Oh, ça vous coupe peut-être l'appétit…nota Lyudmila. Excusez-moi, moi je m'y suis habituée, mais c'est vrai que pour vous, ça doit faire drôle…

Elle rabaissa la manche qu'elle avait tirée et se replongea dans sa tarte aux pommes. James et Sirius évitèrent alors soigneusement de croiser le regard de l'autre : il était certain que même si elle avait été jolie auparavant, cette époque était révolue…

oOo

_-_Bien, bonjour à tous, et bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie, déclara solennellement un homme aux allures pompeuses beaucoup trop sérieux aux yeux de James. Je me nomme Mederick Gale, et je serai votre formateur principal tout au long de ce stage. A ma droite, vous avez Neil, dont vous avez déjà fait la connaissance à votre arrivée hier soir, et à ma gauche, Coleen Portman, mon assistante personnelle. J'ai une semaine pour vous apprendre le principe des trois D et vous le faire maîtriser à la perfection pour l'examen qui aura lieu, comme vous vous en doutez, ce jeudi. Placez-vous par ordre alphabétique, s'il vous plaît !

James sourit narquoisement à Sirius quand ce dernier vit Lyudmila Blërk se mettre à côté de lui. Visiblement, il aurait préféré n'importe qui d'autre, à en croire son expression agacée et ses lèvres pincées.

_-_Je vous remercie, reprit Mederick Gale. Alors, toujours dans l'ordre alphabétique, vous allez me formez de beaux binômes…

James toussa pour masquer son rire quand le visage de son ami se décomposa. Peter lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes pour mettre un terme à son hilarité.

_-_Euh… Dans l'ordre alphabétique en partant de la fin, ou en partant du début ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Sirius.

Il jeta un regard noir à son ami qui lui décocha un regard moqueur. Quelle belle semaine il passerait, en compagnie de Lyudmila ! La jeune femme en elle-même était fort agréable, mais son apparence l'était un peu moins…

_-_En partant du début, évidemment, répondit sèchement Mr Gale. Pourquoi une question si stupide ?

_-_Parce que mon ami James se retrouve tout seul, rétorqua Sirius, un regard de vengeance en direction de James qui perdit tout son sourire.

_-_Quoi ? bredouilla-t-il.

Une seule observation lui fit comprendre ce qui se passait : ils étaient onze, et il était le dernier de la liste. Par conséquent, il se retrouvait sans partenaire.

_-_Neil, vous ferez équipe avec le jeune Potter, ordonna Mr Gale. Et soyez compétent. Je ne tiens pas à me mettre son père à dos.

Neil hocha la tête et s'avança vers James en s'efforçant de paraître joyeux, mais il fut évident que les mots de Mederick l'avaient blessé. James était lui-même choqué du ton sur lequel on lui avait parlé.

_-_Vous allez vous placer en face de votre coéquipier dans le cercle qui a été dessiné spécialement pour vous, commanda Gale avec un air hautain qui déplut fortement à James. Et sachez que la notion de transplanage se résume à trois D. J'imagine qu'aucun de vous ne connaît ces trois D ?

_-_Destination, détermination et décision, répondit James en soutenant son regard.

Mederick Gale eut l'air surpris mais ne trouva rien à redire.

_-_Exactement. Mais c'est votre père qui vous a appris tout cela, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Non, je l'ai appris par moi-même, cassa James. Mon père a d'autres choses à faire que de m'apprendre les bases du transplanage, qui de toute façon seront prises en charge par le biais de Poudlard et du Ministère.

Neil, qui tournait le dos à son supérieur, sourit devant l'audace presque insolente du jeune homme. James en fut d'autant plus fier : fermer le clapet de personnes comme Mr Gale, qu'il ne supportait déjà pas, était certes satisfaisant, mais si cela redonnait en plus le sourire à quelqu'un de très serviable, ce n'en était que plus agréable encore.

_-_Tout le mérite est pour vous, dans ce cas, Mr Potter, flatta Gale. Les trois D sont donc destination, détermination et décision, avec destination mis pour le lieu que vous souhaitez atteindre, détermination pour tous les efforts que vous déploierez –ou du moins je l'espère– afin d'atteindre votre destination, et décision pour cet exercice extrêmement difficile qu'est le transplanage, que vous effectuerez quand vous l'aurez décidé –en théorie tout du moins, car aujourd'hui et demain je serai celui qui décidera. Tout d'abord, nous allons nous relaxer à l'aide de quelques petits exercices qui vous permettront de vider votre tête. Débuter dans les trois D est déjà suffisamment laborieux sans que vous ayez besoin de vous encombrer de toutes ces pensées inutiles qui hantent l'esprit des jeunes personnes comme vous.

Il prononça sa dernière phrase avec un tel dédain que James se promit d'en toucher un mot à son père dès qu'il le verrait. Qu'est-ce qu'un abruti pareil venait faire dans ce genre de stages censés se dérouler dans la bonne humeur ?

_-_Vous allez tous vous allonger par terre, ordonna Gale. Dépêchez-vous, nous n'avons pas tout notre temps ! rouspéta-t-il alors que tous se regardaient, incertains d'avoir bien compris.

Neil, pour montrer l'exemple, se baissa et passa la main au sol pour retirer un peu de saletés, puis s'étendit à terre de tout son long. James osa l'imiter, même si son envie de servir de ramasse poussière était moindre. Néanmoins, il fut content de voir que son geste convainquit les autres.

_-_Fermez les yeux et écoutez seulement le silence qui vous entoure.

_-_Si vous voulez que nous écoutions le silence, arrêtez de marcher sur le plancher, répliqua Sirius au bout d'un moment, ôtant les mots de la bouche de son meilleur ami.

_-_Je suis celui qui donne les ordres, Black, dit sèchement Mederick Gale, que cela vous plaise ou non.

Il s'avéra que la séance de relaxation tourna en un véritable moment de nervosité, pendant lequel la tension fut palpable. Gale, de sa voix railleuse en permanence, avait un don pour énerver James, qui ne parvint même pas à s'imaginer le lieu paisible où il était sensé s'imaginer, et même s'il devait être le plus tendu, avec peut-être Sirius, il était certain qu'aucun de ses amis n'avait vraiment réussi à se relaxer quand la séance arriva à sa fin.

_-_Maintenant que votre tête est vide de toutes ces pensées parasites –ou peut-être vide tout court, ajouta Gale dans un murmure à peine audible mais que James perçut quand même, nous allons pouvoir commencer les choses sérieuses. Retournez dans vos cercles.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard entendu : Gale allait être très déçu de constater qu'un de ses élèves maîtrisait déjà le tranplanage, et qu'un autre avait si bien acquis les bases qu'il devrait y parvenir après quelques essais seulement.

_-_Destination, déclara Gale d'une voix qu'il voulut imposante. Coleen, venez en face de moi, s'il vous plaît. Votre destination : mon cercle. Que faites-vous ?

_-_Je me concentre sur cette ligne blanche. C'est mon seul objectif : votre cercle.

_-_Exactement. Détermination. Que faites-vous, Coleen ?

_-_Je m'imagine à l'intérieur de ce cercle, comme si ma vie en dépendait, comme si chaque atome de mon corps désirait ardemment y pénétrer.

_-_Excellent. Et décision. Coleen ?

_-_Je tourne sur place une fois sans cesser de penser à votre cercle et à mes atomes qui brûlent de désir d'y entrer, et j'affronte le néant sans jamais détourner mon attention de ce cercle.

_-_Parfait. C'est maintenant à votre tour, annonça Gale. Les personnes les plus proches du mur commenceront. Neil, je vous confie la garde du groupe. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit, je vous tiendrai personnellement responsable. La moindre désartibulation, désartibulement ou peu importe comment vous appelez ça, et vous serez attaqué en justice… Coleen, suivez-moi…

Neil n'eut pas le temps de polémiquer car déjà Gale et sa partenaire avaient claqué la porte derrière eux. James, abasourdi, observa à tour de rôle chacun de ses camarades, qui tous n'en croyaient ni leurs yeux ni leurs oreilles. Une fois encore, seule Lyudmila ne réagit pas comme il l'aurait fallu. Nikita s'en aperçut et leva les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

_-_Je vous remercie pour votre compassion, mais ce n'est que provisoire, assura Neil en s'efforçant de sourire. Mederick travaillait chez les aurors du temps de Rush, et quand Freeman a pris la tête du gouvernement, il s'est vu redescendu au poste de formateur de tranplanage, alors forcément il est un peu en colère, mais… Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est du provisoire…

oOo

Sirius se recula d'un pas quand il vit que Lyudmila quittait son cercle en direction du sien. Elle était déjà tombée deux fois dans ses bras, encore incertaine lors de ses arrivées, et c'était toujours le même frisson d'horreur qui remontait de ses chevilles jusqu'à son cerveau. Cette fille était un vrai squelette, et le dégoûtait. C'était plus fort que lui. Pourtant, il aimait bien lui parler (il faisait alors abstraction de sa voix ténébreuse), discuter avec elle de l'URSS, de ce qu'elle aimait, ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Sur ce plan-là, elle était comme les autres, avec peut-être un soupçon d'intérêt en plus. Sirius la trouvait même un peu comme lui, par moments. Et son histoire avait de quoi attirer la compassion de n'importe qui : promise à onze ans à un soviétique qui en avait vingt de plus, elle devait se marier le jour de sa majorité, au milieu de l'été. Dévastée par son sort, elle s'était alors acharnée à faire le bien autour d'elle, persuadée qu'elle finirait par se donner la mort si elle devait vivre toute son existence aux côtés d'un homme qui la répugnait et qui la forcerait à partager son lit. Puis, les moldus qu'elle avait aidés avaient fini par la trahir, et elle avait été jugée pour ce que les autorités soviétiques appelaient un crime. On lui avait retiré toute sa beauté, toute forme de vie sur sa peau. Celui qu'elle devait épouser avait alors annulé le mariage, écœuré par l'apparence de celle qu'on lui avait promise. Lyudmila avait rapidement pris sa décision : elle suivrait les traces de son ami Nikita.

Sirius s'en voulait de ne pas franchir cette barrière qu'était l'apparence de la jeune fille. Si elle avait été belle, ou ne serait-ce que normale, il n'aurait pas réagi de la sorte. Il n'aurait jamais reculé quitte à la laisser tomber par terre devant tout le monde. Mais il avait tellement l'impression de faire équipe avec une momie sans ses bandelettes qu'il ne pouvait pas la toucher, et c'était plus fort que lui.

_-_Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vue arriver, mentit-il alors qu'elle gémissait, les genoux endoloris. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Il pria intérieurement pour qu'elle refuse son offre.

_-_Ca fait quatre fois, Sirius, grogna-t-elle. Tu le fais exprès !

_-_Non !

_-_Si, tu le fais exprès ! Ca n'était pas une question ! Je sais que je te dégoûte, que tu n'oses pas me toucher ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me le montrer !

_-_Hey, tous les deux, du calme ! intervint Neil. Ca fait cinq jours que tout se passe pour le mieux, vous n'allez pas commencer à vous chamailler la veille de l'examen, tout de même ! Profitez de l'absence de mes collègues pour rester de bonne humeur !

_-_Ouais, bah je serai de meilleure humeur quand j'aurai vu Lucretia Prewett, rétorqua Lyudmila en reprenant la veste qu'elle avait retirée.

D'un pas coléreux, elle sortit de la pièce dans laquelle ils s'entraînaient et claqua la porte derrière elle. Neil jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et estima qu'il était temps de mettre fin à la séance.

_-_Le dîner sera servi d'ici vingt minutes, prévint-il. Sirius, la prochaine fois, veillez à être un peu plus gentleman.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au plafond et rejoignit James, Remus et Peter, en colère à la fois contre Lyudmila et contre lui-même. Et la voilà qui allait rencontrer sa tante ! Comme si Lucretia allait accepter de l'aider sans rien demander en retour… Elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle pourrait le mettre dans une situation critique ! Si Lucretia lui ordonnait de le persuader de revenir Square Grimmaurd en échange d'un soin ? Ou si elle faisait pire ?

_-_Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit tombé sur moi, marmonna-t-il. Elle aurait pu s'appeler n'importe comment, mais non, elle s'appelle Lyudmila _Blërk _! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer la chance que vous avez, tous les trois ! Elle est sympa, on peut discuter facilement avec elle, mais…

_-_Sirius…coupa Remus d'un air qui signifiait que ce n'était pas le moment.

_-_Quoi ?

Un signe de tête vers James lui fit comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire : son frère de cœur allait tout sauf bien. La tête baissée, il avançait vite comme s'il était pressé de regagner sa chambre, pâle et distant. Sirius, ne saisissant pas ce qui avait pu se passer, interrogea ses amis du regard, mais tous évitèrent de lui apporter la moindre réponse. Même Lily, derrière eux, secoua presque imperceptiblement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne dirait rien devant James.

_-_Cornedrue ? prononça-t-il doucement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

James ne répondit pas et accéléra l'allure. Sirius sut qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul quelques minutes avant de l'interroger sur son problème, aussi leva-il le bras sur le côté pour faire s'arrêter Peter. Les autres s'immobilisèrent eux aussi et laissèrent passer Neil le sourire aux lèvres, comme si de rien n'était.

_-_Je vais devoir fermer la salle, dit cependant l'homme. Si vous pouviez aller discuter dehors…Désolé, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Mederick me tuerait…

Sirius hocha la tête et entraîna ses amis à sa suite dans le couloir mal éclairé.

_-_A demain, tout le monde ! salua Neil. Moi, je suis épuisé et je vais me coucher tout de suite…

Remus attendit qu'il ait disparu à un angle pour expliquer à son ami que Neil, qui avait assisté au cocktail de la haute société on ne savait comment et pourquoi, avait décrit à James ce qui s'était exactement passé quand sa mère s'était fait agressée.

_-_Lunard et moi, on entendait toute leur conversation, puisqu'on était à côté, renchérit Peter. D'après Neil, c'était horrible. Une créature toute verte s'en serait pris à Rosanna, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'en sortir.

_-_Je crois que ce qui a le plus fait mal à James, c'est que Neil lui a rapporté que vu la violence de l'attaque, Rosanna aurait dû mourir sur le champ, dit Franck.

_-_Mais toi, tu y étais, non ? questionna Sirius. Tu as dû voir la scène ?

Franck fit non de la tête.

_-_Mes parents ont tout fait pour que je m'en aille dès que ça a commencé à dégénérer. J'ai vu la créature entrer, mais comme je n'étais pas très loin de la porte, je suis vite sorti, et donc j'ignore comment l'histoire s'est terminée. J'ai juste appris le triste sort de Mrs Potter par ma famille…

_-_Klaus n'a pas tenu les mêmes propos que Neil, intervint Lily. Ni aucun autre Potter. A tous les coups, il a exagéré les choses.

_-_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait ça ? s'enquit Alice. Il a l'air super gentil avec James, il n'aurait sans doute pas été raconter n'importe quoi juste dans le but de le foutre mal…

_-_Ca, on n'en sait strictement rien, riposta Lily. Un air gentil, un petit sourire ne suffisent pas à rendre quelqu'un honnête. Souvenez-vous de Ciaran…

_-_C'est pas pareil ! lança Hestia. Neil est…

_-_Est quoi ? coupa Lily. Un employé du Ministère ? Ciaran en était un de Dumbledore en personne. Un homme un peu moins gâteux ? Je ne vois pas ce que ça change. On ne le connaît que depuis cinq jours, je vous rappelle. Il nous a fallu des mois pour percer le secret de Ciaran.

_-_Si je peux me permettre, je crois qu'elle a raison, approuva Nikita. On ne sait rien de lui…

_-_Si, qu'il n'a pas de marque des Ténèbres, répondit Remus. Je l'ai vu quand il a relevé ses manches.

_-_Et alors ? Il reste toujours Rush…

_-_C'est Gale, le serviteur de Rush, pas Neil, assura Franck.

_-_Je ne crois pas que cela soit une parole de futur auror, rétorqua Lily. Ils peuvent très bien l'être tous les deux.

_-_Mais Gale ne le traiterait pas de la sorte, si c'était le cas, fit remarquer Peter. Et de toute façon, Rush se tient trop à carreau pour agir à nouveau.

_-_Comment en avoir la certitude ? s'exclama Lily. Pensez ce que vous voulez, mais moi j'ai retenu quelque chose de ce qu'on a vécu en mars. Et je ne me fie plus aux apparences. Alors peut-être que je me trompe sur toute la ligne, et si c'est le cas je serai la première à le reconnaître, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. En attendant, James attend du réconfort, Sirius.

Sans un mot de plus, elle s'empressa de monter l'escalier menant au hall d'entrée, bientôt suivie de Gwenog, Alice et Hestia. Les cinq garçons restants se regardèrent un instant, puis Sirius soupira et prit la direction des dortoirs.

Quand il entra dans sa chambre, il trouva James étendu sur son lit, l'oreiller sur la tête comme s'il ne voulait rien entendre et ne pas être vu. Il ne réagit pas au son de la porte qui se fermait, ni au raclement de gorge de son ami qui décida alors de s'asseoir près de lui. Le temps de quelques secondes, ils restèrent silencieux et immobiles, puis Sirius prit la parole, peu sûr de faire ce qu'il fallait faire mais incapable de supporter plus longtemps leur inactivité.

_-_Les autres m'ont dit ce qui s'était passé, déclara-t-il doucement. Je…euh…Lily pense que tu ne devrais pas trop te fier aux paroles de Neil. Selon elle, rien ne prouve qu'elles soient vraies.

_-_Pourquoi aurait-il menti ? répondit James d'une voix lente étouffée par sa literie.

_-_Je ne sais pas.

_-_Moi non plus.

Sirius ne laissa pas le silence se réinstaller.

_-_Tu ne peux pas te laisser abattre, Cornedrue. Tu avais réussi à faire face, et tu dois continuer dans ta lancée. Hey, tu es un lion, non ? Ne laisse pas la combativité en toi s'effacer au profit de la faiblesse !

_-_Ma mère va mourir.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein ? répliqua Sirius. Osiris en personne est venu te voir pour te le dire ? Non, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te bouger ! Qui c'est qui disait qu'il faut profiter de la vie malgré les coups durs, car elle est trop courte et qu'à n'importe quel moment, ça peut être notre tour ? Toi-même, alors s'il te plaît, viens manger !

_-_Je n'ai pas vraiment très faim.

_-_L'appétit vient en mangeant, mon pote. Dépêche-toi ou je me fâche. Je te jure, quand tu es comme ça, on ne dirait pas que tu fais partie des maraudeurs.

_-Pardon_ ? s'exclama James en se redressant.

_-_Ah, bah voilà ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas dire comme âneries pour que tu bouges, des fois ! Allez, viens manger ! Et ce soir, on ira marauder. Ca va te faire du bien…

_-_Et si on tombe sur Neil ? Ca m'embêterait de devoir rentrer chez moi sans mon permis de transplanage…

_-_Cesse de penser à ce Neil, ordonna Sirius. Si on tombe sur lui, Mederick Gale interviendra en ta faveur, crois-moi. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu cesses de jouer le sentimental. Le côté rebelle te va beaucoup mieux, je t'assure…

oOo

L'air frais de la nuit. L'obscurité ambiante. La présence de Sirius tout près de lui, sous la cape d'invisibilité. James se sentait renaître. Les chaînes que le mal de sa mère avait liées autour de tout son corps s'envolaient et sa liberté s'insinuait dans chacune de ses veines, comme un élément vital à sa survie duquel il avait manqué pendant trop longtemps. Dormir la nuit devait lui être toxique à trop forte dose. Le goût de l'aventure en était le seul remède. Il était vraiment temps qu'il se ressaisisse, ou il finirait sensible comme Lily. Et c'était, si possible, à éviter. C'était vrai, après tout ! Il était un Potter, oui ou non ?

_-_Promets-moi de toujours me forcer à aller faire un tour au clair de lune quand je vais mal, murmura-t-il à Sirius, même si pour cela tu dois me frapper pendant dix minutes, et même si je te crie que je te déteste.

_-_Je te le promets…

James devina que son ami souriait, même s'il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il en soit certain.

_-_Je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi, avoua-t-il.

_-_Un jour et pour toujours, une nuit et pour la vie dit seulement Sirius. Ca te dit d'aller faire un tour dehors, carrément ?

_-_Je vous le déconseille.

Tous deux sursautèrent et firent volte-face, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Leur premier réflexe fut se soupirer de soulagement en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait ni de Neil, ni de Mederick Gale, ni de sa stupide partenaire, mais l'obscurité ne leur permit pas de reconnaître la personne qui leur avait parlé malgré leur invisibilité. James était cependant certain que c'était une fille autre que Lily : les fines hanches de la silhouette et la voix féminine ne laissaient aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ne s'agissait certainement pas d'un garçon, mais il connaissait trop bien les formes de Lily pour se méprendre. Ce fut Sirius qui réagit le premier, et James refusa d'en croire ses oreilles.

_-_Lyudmila ?

_-_En personne.

Sa voix n'était ni rauque, ni grinçante. Juste belle, presque sensuelle. James en fut déconcerté.

_-_Mais comment… bredouilla-t-il.

_-_Tu es réellement allée voir ma tante ? comprit Sirius.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il dirigea un faisceau lumineux vers elle. Tous deux restèrent bouche bée.

_-_Lucretia fait vraiment du bon travail, déclara Lyudmila.

Sirius ne put répondre. Tout comme James, son ébahissement devant un tel changement avait du mal à disparaître. Sa peau sèche et ridée était redevenue lisse et douce d'apparence, et avait perdu son éclat terne au profit d'une superbe couleur beige pâle. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur vitalité, et James remarqua qu'ils étaient désormais bleus, et non plus gris. La bouche qu'elle s'humecta était en fait légèrement pulpeuse, et les cheveux dans lesquelles elle passa volontairement la main avaient perdu tout ce qui les avait rendus si semblables à du fil de fer. En quelques heures, elle était devenue superbe.

_-_Alors Sirius, je te répugne toujours autant ? nargua-t-elle.

_-_Tu sais très bien que…

_-_Que les hommes ont du mal avec les filles qui ne sont pas jolies, acheva Lyudmila. T'inquiète, tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas-là.

_-_Ecoute, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je… je n'aurais pas dû.

_-_Bizarrement, c'est maintenant que je suis redevenue moi-même que tu t'en rends compte… Oh, et puis retirez ce machin qui vous fait invisibles, j'ai l'impression de parler toute seule !

_-_On ne peut pas dire que tu m'en as vraiment laissé le temps de m'en rendre compte avant, marmonna Sirius en faisant glisser la cape jusqu'à son bras.

_-_Bon, on pourrait peut-être parler de ça ailleurs que dans ce couloir ? suggéra James.

_-_Dans votre chambre, si possible, répondit Lyudmila. Je me sens mal dans la mienne. Peut-être parce que j'y suis restée seule en pensant aux autres qui devaient rire avec leurs amis…

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard embarrassé : ils avaient eux-mêmes passés chacune de leurs nuits à rire comme deux fous.

_-_Ok, dans notre chambre, soupira Sirius. Mais c'est bien parce que je dois me faire pardonner, hein !

Mais James connaissait son ami par cœur, et savait qu'il acceptait rarement des filles dans leur dortoir de Gryffondor. A vrai dire, la seule qui avait eu le droit de monter le voir était Hilary…

* * *

* * *

Ainsi se termine l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette année 2006...

Et pour bien finir l'année, je me suis rendue compte que l'extrait que j'avais mis en fin du précédent chapitre était en fait un extrait du chapitre 29, soit le chapitre que je posterai la semaine prochaine... Voilà ce que c'est de vouloir aller trop vite, on fait des conneries (surtout quand on s'appelle Louknaille...)! Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il n'y aura pas d'extrait cette fois-ci, puisqu'il y en a déjà eu un la semaine dernière...

Dimanche prochain, donc, le chapitre 29: d'étranges réactions. Je voulais un autre titre mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux, alors... Et que ceux qui commencent à trouver le temps long se rassurent: le retour à Poudlard arrive bientôt...  
Voilà pour aujourd'hui, en espérant que ça vous plaise! Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances à tous, et bien sûr un très joyeux Noël!


	29. D'étranges réactions

**Chapitre 29: D'étranges réactions.**

Lily fit passer le paquet de nounours gélifiés à Hestia et avala elle-même une des friandises, verte et gluante. Il devait bien être deux heures du matin, mais elles avaient toutes les quatre décidé de profiter de leur dernière nuit au Ministère pour parler et rire jusqu'au lever du jour. Prenant exemple sur leurs camarades de Gryffondor, elles étaient allées après le dîner se promener dans le Londres moldu et avaient dévalisé les boutiques de confiseries. Elles avaient ensuite trouvé un supermarché encore ouvert et s'étaient empressées d'accompagner leurs provisions de sodas et de gâteaux à apéritif. Les bras chargés, elles étaient rentrées au Ministère sous les regards amusés des derniers employés et avaient tout déposé dans la chambre de Gwenog et Lily. Celle-ci avait accepté d'oublier l'accrochage qui était survenu après la dernière séance avec Neil, même si elle n'avait pas changé de point de vue à son sujet. Cet homme pouvait aussi bien être un fou furieux qui cachait bien son jeu qu'une personne simplette et sympathique. Ce qui était certain était le fait qu'il avait littéralement conquis la confiance de James en se montrant dès le début comme un homme doté d'humour et à l'écoute des autres. Et c'était, si vraiment il était malhonnête, un très joli coup de sa part, surtout si par derrière il avait l'intention de le détruire moralement. Lily était sûre d'elle : elle avait entendu trop de fois la version des Potter sur ce qui était arrivé à Rosanna pour savoir que Neil avait menti à James, exagérant les faits. Rush savait que les Potter étaient soudés, et il avait très bien pu le rapporter à ses alliés. De plus, que faisait un homme comme lui à un cocktail pour la haute société ? Il n'était ni riche, ni influent, ni proche du Ministre. Les autres pourraient dire ce qu'ils voudraient, pour il y avait forcément quelque chose de louche chez cet homme.

Heureusement, Sirius s'occupait de réconforter James. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse abattre par quelque chose qui à coup sûr n'était même pas vrai. Seul Williams avait eu le droit de rendre visite à Rosanna et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, elle était encore en vie. C'était tout ce à quoi il fallait se fier. Mais une nuit à marauder dans les couloirs du Ministère lui ferait du bien. Il retrouverait ses repères, laisserait le goût de l'aventure s'insinuer en lui. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle le dirait un jour, mais c'était bien. Elle s'était acharnée à faire comprendre aux quatre compères que sortir la nuit était mal, mais elle s'était trompée. Pour quelqu'un comme James, qui ne tenait pas en place, c'était presque un besoin de sortir de temps en temps après le couvre-feu. Elle ne l'avait jamais compris auparavant…

Comme si un coup de fatigue les avait toutes assommées, Lily voyait ses amies observer le vague autour d'elle. Elles semblaient toutes s'être perdues dans leurs pensées, mâchant machinalement leurs bonbons, tenant automatiquement leurs gobelets de limonade. Alice devait penser à Franck, dans une des deux chambres mitoyennes. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils sortaient ensemble et jamais ils ne s'étaient vraiment disputés. Durant l'été, chacun avait fait la connaissance des parents de l'autre, comme un petit couple qui allait se marier. Lily ne doutait pas que ce serait ce qui arriverait si leur histoire perdurerait de la sorte. C'était plaisant de voir que malgré la guerre, l'amour était toujours là, partout autour d'eux, comme une sorte de bouclier leur permettant de penser à autre chose qu'aux atrocités de ce qui se déroulait à l'extérieur.

Hestia, elle, devait rêver, comme souvent. Elle cachait bien son jeu, mais Lily savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle était une grande romantique et que bien souvent, elle imaginait comment serait sa vie quelques années plus tard. Mais quelle jeune femme n'y songeait jamais ? Lily elle-même laissait parfois son esprit vagabonder à ce genre de rêveries naïves mais tellement agréables. Depuis quelques temps, James y avait toujours sa place. En temps qu'ami le plus souvent, mais aussi en temps que compagnon quand l'envie lui prenait. Et malgré elle, elle ne trouvait pas cela déplaisant. Cela la faisait même sourire, de s'imaginer mariée à lui. Mais la raison la reprenait bien vite : elle, rebaptisée Lily Potter ? Cela sonnait assez mal à ses oreilles, et elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir supporter James toute une vie…

Le bâillement de Gwenog rompit le silence et dans un sursaut commun, les filles sortirent de leurs songes et se sourirent mutuellement. Ce stage aurait été épuisant. Beaucoup plus que ce que Lily aurait imaginé, en tout cas. Bizarrement, le fait que James maîtrisât déjà le transplanage lui avait fait penser que cette pratique n'était pas si compliquée que cela. Ses efforts tout au long de la semaine lui avaient prouvé à quel point elle s'était trompée. Son passé houleux avec lui lui avait joué des tours : elle s'était mis dans la tête quelques années plus tôt qu'il était un garçon assez paresseux, et cela l'avait bien arrangée de faire comme si elle le pensait toujours. Cela lui avait permis de se rassurer, d'arriver sereine au Ministère, persuadée qu'elle réussirait. Mais le problème était que James n'était pas plus paresseux qu'un autre, et que le transplanage nécessitait beaucoup de travail. Il avait dû s'ennuyer, l'été, pour décider d'apprendre tout seul le principe des trois D… Mais au moins il ne repartirait pas bredouille le lendemain. En revanche, _elle_ avait plus de chances de rater son test. Un peu comme Lyudmila, elle avait du mal à rester debout lors de ses arrivées. Mais c'était toujours mieux qu'Alice, qui à chaque essai laissait ses cheveux derrière elle. C'était étrange de la voir chauve, et pour elle ç'avait dû être difficile à assumer, surtout devant Franck, mais Neil s'était montré très gentil et avait su que faire pour lui rendre sa chevelure. Ce Neil, encore ce Neil… Il avait un don pour charmer ses élèves, et elle avait l'impression d'être la seule avec Nikita à ne pas l'adorer aveuglément sans garder un esprit critique. Peut-être même que c'était le cas. Si James s'était laissé piéger, lui, le fils d'un si grand auror, pourquoi pas les autres ?

Lily ne se considérait pas comme une personne paranoïaque. Bien sûr, parfois elle avait des soupçons sans aucune raison. Croiser un homme louche dans la rue l'inquiétait. Rester seule après la tombée de la nuit la mettait mal à l'aise. Mais c'était normal par les temps qui couraient. On ne pouvait pas être prudent sans se méfier des choses un peu étranges. Et ce Neil en faisait partie. Pourquoi avoir menti à James ? Pourquoi restait-il seul lors des leçons à chaque fois, sans jamais aller se plaindre du comportement de Mederick Gale au directeur du département des transports magiques ? Pourquoi était-il allé se coucher sans même dîner ? Pourquoi avait-il été invité à cette soirée pour la haute société ? Avait-il seulement été invité ?

_-_Si on allait réveiller les autres ? proposa soudain Gwenog. Ca serait marrant, non ?

Hestia haussa les épaules.

_-_Certainement plus marrant que de rester là à s'endormir, en tout cas, répondit-elle. Moi je suis partante !

_-_Lily ? questionna Alice, indécise.

_-_Si t'y vas, j'y vais, dit-elle seulement.

Elle cacha son enthousiasme mais au fond d'elle, tout bouillonnait. Trois fois cet été, James l'avait réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit, juste pour le plaisir de la voir furieuse. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné…

_-_Allez ! s'exclama Gwenog, tout sourire.

Toutes les quatre se levèrent et se précipitèrent vers la porte, mais Gwenog s'arrêta avant de l'ouvrir.

_-_On commence par James et Sirius, j'imagine ? demanda-t-elle.

_-_Non, Franck et Nikita ! répondit Alice. Parce que si on réveille les deux autres énergumènes, ils seront tellement en colère qu'ils vont hurler et réveiller tout le monde ! Donc ça ne sera pas drôle !

_-_Hum, elle a raison, admit Hestia. J'ai déjà vu Sirius en colère au beau milieu de la nuit, et ça déménage…

_-_Mais personnellement, je n'ai pas très envie de tester sur Nikita, avoua Gwenog. Il est sympa comme ça, mais à mon avis quand un soviétique se met en colère, ça doit aussi être quelque chose…

_-_Et bien le plus simple, c'est qu'on se sépare, déclara Lily. Alice et Hestia, vous faites la partie droite du couloir et nous la partie gauche. Comme ça tout le monde est content !

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent un instant puis hochèrent la tête d'un commun accord.

_-_La palme reviendra à celles qui font hurler le plus fort, lança Lily en se dirigeant déjà vers la chambre de James et Sirius. Tous les coups sont permis !

Gwenog éclata d'un rire d'excitation et rejoignit son amie qui jeta un rapide coup d'œil par dessus son épaule : Alice et Hestia partaient toutes les deux de l'autre côté du couloir, gloussant à l'idée de faire ce qu'elles allaient faire.

_-_Bon, on y va ? questionna Lily quand elles arrivèrent devant la chambre qu'elles désiraient atteindre. Une vengeance pour toutes les mauvaises blagues qu'ils nous ont faites ?

Gwenog respira profondément et lui fit signe d'y aller. Lily fit glisser doucement sa main jusqu'à la poignée, resserra ses doigts et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte, mais un éclat de rire de l'autre côté de la cloison arrêta son geste instantanément. Il lui sembla que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines, comme si ce rire remettait en question toute la gaieté de la scène. C'était le rire de James, certes, mais il était mêlé à un autre rire. Celui de Lyudmila. Que faisait-elle dans sa chambre à une telle heure ? Que faisait-elle entrain de rire avec James à une heure où tout le monde était sensé dormir ?

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Gwenog, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas ?

_-_Ils ne dorment pas, répondit Lily d'une voix rauque.

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Il y a cette soviétique avec lui ! Non, Gwen, désolée mais je ne rentre pas…

Gwenog parut déconcertée.

_-_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-elle. Qu'est-ce que ça fait que Lyudmila soit avec lui ? Et c'est qui, lui ?

_-_Mais James ! répondit Lily comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

_-_Ah, évidemment, c'est de James dont il s'agit ! répliqua Gwenog, les yeux au plafond. Suis-je bête, depuis le début du stage tu n'as fait que me parler de lui, j'aurais dû m'en douter… _Reste ici_ !

Elle empoigna le bras de Lily pour l'empêcher de s'en aller.

_-_Eh, tu ne vas pas renoncer, Lilou ! bougonna-t-elle. On est venu pour s'amuser, non ?

_-_Tu crois vraiment qu'on va s'amuser avec l'autre cadavre en putréfaction ? Et puis tu sais ce qu'elle fait dans sa chambre, à cette heure-ci ? Elle essaie de le séduire de la même façon que Neil !

_-_Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? demanda Gwenog, alarmée. Tu t'écoutes, parfois, quand tu parles ? James, entrain de se faire draguer par une fille telle que Lyudmila ? Je te rappelle que c'est à toi qu'il a fait des avances durant tout l'été !

_-_Et bien entre, et tu verras ! rétorqua Lily avec tant de colère qu'elle fut persuadée que de l'autre côté de la porte, on l'avait entendue.

Gwenog ne prit même pas la peine de répondre avant d'obéir : d'un geste sec, elle tourna la poignée et entra sans gêne dans la chambre de James et Sirius.

La première réaction de Lily fut de plisser les yeux, car la lumière vive qui émana de la pièce l'éblouit un instant après l'obscurité du couloir, puis son regard glissa jusqu'à James. Adossé au mur contre lequel était collée une partie de son lit, il avait revêtu un caleçon pour dormir, comme il le faisait de temps en temps quand il avait trop chaud pour trouver le sommeil. D'habitude, cela ne la gênait pas mais d'habitude, il était seul dans sa chambre avec éventuellement ses cousins et elle. Puis, ses yeux ignorèrent totalement Sirius, absorbés par le visage fin d'une jeune fille qu'elle eut du mal à reconnaître, mais le rire entendu précédemment la mit aussitôt sur la voie. Lyudmila avait pris le temps de se changer, et avait remplacé ses vieux pull-overs ternes et bien larges par une veste blanche et courte mettant évidemment en valeur son décolleté, qui il fallait l'admettre devait être agréable à regarder pour James.

_-_Oh, vous… euh…bredouilla Gwenog.

Elle osa jeter un regard à Lily qui ne pouvait refermer la mâchoire tellement sa stupéfaction et sa colère étaient grandes.

_-_C'est certain qu'elle a gagné au change, la Lyudmila, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix mauvaise.

La soviétique ouvrit de grands yeux ronds vers elle. De grands yeux aussi bleus que les siens étaient verts, avec des cils longs et recourbés. Son petit visage innocent semblait la provoquer, comme s'il était écrit « frappe-moi » sur chacune de ses joues pâles et lisses. Ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses la suppliaient de les entailler. Et si seulement elle avait pu arracher ces cheveux longs et d'un noir aussi profond que le roux des siens…

_-_Bon, on pensait vous faire une surprise, mais visiblement c'est vous qui nous surprenez, bafouilla Gwenog, alors on va retourner…euh, bah on va retourner dans notre chambre, hein Lilou ?

_-_Non, attends deux minutes, sois gentille, lança Lily presque sans remuer les lèvres tellement ses dents étaient serrées. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle fout là, celle-là…

Elle désigna la soviétique du menton, la faisant hausser les sourcils.

_-_Il y a un problème, Lily ? interrogea Lyudmila.

_-_Ouais, je viens de dire que je veux savoir ce que tu fous ici…

_-_Mais Lily, calme-toi ! tenta de l'apaiser Sirius. Lyudmila est juste…

_-_Tais-toi, je veux l'entendre de sa bouche, coupa sèchement Lily.

La jeune soviétique échangea un regard avec James puis reporta son attention sur Lily, qui la fixait comme si elle désirait la tuer rien qu'en l'observant.

_-_Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans la chambre de James à une telle heure ? demanda-t-elle, agressive. Et pourquoi est-ce que comme par hasard, tu ne ressembles plus à une pomme de terre desséchée ?

_-_Mais Lily, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? intervint James en se levant pour se rapprocher d'elle.

_-_Et je te fais remarquer que je dors aussi ici, rappela Sirius. Ce n'est pas _seulement_ la chambre de James…

_-_Et moi je te fais remarquer que vous êtes tous les deux en compagnie d'une superbe fille qui hier était laide comme tout et de qui, comme par hasard, vous ne vouliez pas avant qu'elle ne rende visite à ta tante ! Et d'ailleurs, comment est-ce qu'elle a réussi à la convaincre, hein ?

_-_Je n'ai eu à convaincre personne, dit Lyudmila, se décidant enfin à parler. Je suis tombée sur un certain Regulus qui a persuadé sa tante de s'occuper de moi, et voilà. Mon problème venait de ce qu'elle a appelé la Magie Noire Avancée, mais elle a réussi à me rendre mon apparence. Et si je suis ici, c'est parce que j'ai rencontré James et Sirius dans le couloir au moment où je rentrais, et qu'ils m'ont proposé de rester discuter avec eux dans leur chambre, c'est tout.

_-_Et toi tu n'as pas dit non, évidemment ! rétorqua Lily. Pourquoi refuser l'invitation de deux beaux garçons comme eux ?

_-_Lily, s'il te plaît, on rentre, soupira Gwenog. Tu es entrain de te rendre ridicule, là !

_-_Je me fiche d'être ridicule, je sais juste qu'il y a une semaine, c'est moi qui dormais dans la chambre de James !

Lily perdit le contrôle de ses nerfs et saisit la valise qu'elle avait devant elle. Sirius protesta mais elle ne l'écouta pas : de rage, elle la lança sur Lyudmila qui s'écarta, et la lampe de chevet de James fut brisée en deux. Cependant, elle ne s'arrêta pas là et saisit sa baguette magique, qu'elle brandit en direction de la jeune fille, prête à l'attaquer. Cette soviétique riait de tous ses poumons et la narguait en lui faisant signe de la main. James se dirigea vers elle et l'enserra tendrement de ses bras, respirant son parfum. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou puis releva la tête vers Lily, lui souriant méchamment. Lyudmila pouffa de rire et inclina légèrement la tête pour réclamer un second baiser. Lily ne put le supporter.

_-_Endolor…

_-_Lily, arrête ! cria Gwenog en déviant son bras pour l'empêcher d'aller au bout du sortilège. Tu viens avec moi et tu ne fais pas d'histoire !

Elle ne lui demanda pas son avis et la tira de force à l'extérieur de la chambre. Lily, avant d'être emmenée hors du champ de vision de James, croisa son regard moqueur et son sourire charmeur, puis, quand elle le perdit de vue, poussa un cri de colère, proférant des menaces envers Lyudmila. Gwenog tenta tout pour la calmer : paroles rassurantes et réprimandes, allant même jusqu'à la gifler. Mais comme sa fureur ne passait pas, Lily eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir un éclair de lumière rouge avant de sentir ses forces l'abandonner.

oOo

James signa en bas du parchemin qu'on lui tendait, répondit au sourire de Neil et lui rendit la jolie plume bleue et verte qu'il lui avait prêtée. La fatigue accumulée tout au long de la nuit n'avait heureusement pas joué en sa défaveur, et il avait excellé lors du test de transplanage. Ses amis avaient tous très bien réussi également, et même Peter avait obtenu son permis. Seule Lily n'avait pas pu passer l'épreuve.

Alors qu'il traversait le couloir afin de regagner la cafétéria, James ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer la crise de colère dont elle avait été victime durant la nuit. Ce n'était pas normal du tout. Lily n'était pas fragile nerveusement, et était même plutôt calme de nature –hormis les nombreuses fois où elle lui avait crié dessus pour n'importe quoi. La fatigue du stage, sans doute, et peut-être la tension accumulée depuis le début de la semaine. Selon ses amies, elle avait de sérieux doutes sur Neil sans raison vraiment valable. La présence de cet homme la mettait peut-être mal à l'aise, et à force de subir de la pression, elle avait craqué. Mais pourquoi là, pourquoi sur Lyudmila ? Parce qu'elle était dans sa chambre pendant la nuit ? Pourtant, après l'été qu'ils avaient passé, elle aurait dû savoir mieux que quiconque qu'une fille pouvait venir passer la nuit dans sa chambre sans qu'il ne se passe rien… Etait-ce, en plus d'être une crise de nerfs, une crise de jalousie ?

Gwenog avait pris la bonne décision en l'emmenant directement voir Williams. James –et visiblement elle aussi– savait qu'à une telle heure de la nuit, si quelqu'un travaillait encore, c'était bien lui. Il l'avait emmenée au manoir, où Lucy s'était occupée d'elle. Depuis, plus personne n'avait eu de nouvelles.

Comme personne n'avait vraiment envie de terminer le stage sur une note aussi triste, pas plus que sur un infecte repas préparé par les employés du Ministère, ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour aller manger dans un fast-food moldu. Comme Gwenog, Alice et Hestia y étaient déjà allées une fois avec Lily, qu'elles avaient trouvé cela très amusant bien qu'un peu fatiguant, et que Lyudmila n'avait pas assez d'argent pour se payer un bon restaurant, personne n'avait rechigné. James espérait que ce dernier repas tous ensemble avant la rentrée leur ferait oublier un peu la nuit agitée qu'ils avaient passée. Hestia avait murmuré à Gwenog qu'au final, c'était Lily qui avait remporté la palme d'il ne savait quoi, et elles avaient souri tristement. Il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre. Les histoires des filles étaient trop compliquées pour lui, et il n'était pas d'humeur. Manger un hamburger en engloutissant des frites, voilà ce dont il avait envie, et cela n'allait plus tarder puisqu'il avait été le dernier à passer son test.

_-_Alors ? s'enquirent ses amis quand il poussa la porte et entra dans la cafétéria.

Il sourit et mit en évidence la petite carte grise qu'on lui avait remise. Ce petit bout de carton plastifié lui offrait la liberté d'aller où il voudrait quand il voudrait. Il était désormais adulte et libre de chacun de ses mouvements…Il en avait souvent rêvé tout en se disant que ce moment était encore loin, et pourtant, il y était… C'était fou ce que le temps pouvait passer vite. Dix-sept ans déjà, et il ne lui restait qu'une année à Poudlard. Après, il serait lâché dans le vrai monde, ce monde où tout brûlait, ce monde dans lequel la seule règle respectée était la loi de la jungle. Est-ce que cela viendrait aussi vite que le reste ? Est-ce qu'un jour il se remémorerait cet instant et se dirait que finalement, oui, c'était venu vite, et qu'il aurait dû profiter de sa jeunesse et de son insouciance estudiantine plus intensément ?

_-_Je le savais ! s'exclama Sirius. Cornedrue, t'es le meilleur !

_-_Alors, on se la fait, cette sortie chez les moldus ? lança James.

_-_Oui, moi je suis d'accord ! répondit Gwenog avec enthousiasme. Qui m'aime me suit !

Personne ne songea à rester en retrait pour l'agacer, et tous la suivirent gaiement, curieux de découvrir ce monde moldu qu'ils connaissaient pour la plupart trop peu.

_-_J'espère que vous avez pris des sous, parce qu'il va falloir prendre le métro ! prévint Alice.

Lyudmila fut la seule à ne pas répondre par une exclamation d'excitation. James s'en rendit compte et lui sourit gentiment, faisant tinter les pièces d'or qu'il avait déposées dans sa poche, prêtes à l'emploi.

_-_Je peux bien te payer ton ticket pour me faire pardonner de la réaction de Lily, dit-il. Je te dois bien ça…

_-_Non non, je m'en charge ! assura Sirius. Après tout, c'est aussi un peu de ma faute…

James haussa les sourcils en sa direction et le sonda du regard, surpris que Sirius fasse une telle offre à une fille, mais il ne dit rien et haussa simplement les épaules d'un air qui laissa comprendre que c'était comme il voulait. Néanmoins, il ne manqua pas de remarquer que son ami en faisait beaucoup pour cette fille qu'il connaissait à peine. Mais après tout, elle avait du caractère. Un peu comme Hilary…

James passa un après-midi qui lui redonna tout le dynamisme que les problèmes lui étant tombés dessus avaient enfoui au fond de lui. De la même façon que sa sortie nocturne lui avait fait du bien, passer de tels moments avec ses amis était aussi revitalisant qu'une partie de Quidditch, la présence de Lily ou les crumbles aux pommes d'Oboulo. Les fast-food portaient bien leur nom : à peine étaient-ils arrivés que les serveurs les harcelèrent de questions sur ce qu'ils désiraient commander. Le temps de réflexion que chacun s'accorda les agaça visiblement, surtout dès qu'une file d'attente se forma derrière eux, et au final ils prirent tous le même menu. James fit éclater de rire ses amis quand il se mit à répondre effrontément à la vendeuse, qui devait être aussi serviable que Mederick Gale. La jeune femme finit par appeler un agent qui vint mettre de l'ordre, mais James ne se laissa pas abattre : ses amis n'en revinrent pas quand il rétorqua d'une voix excessivement bourrue que s'ils le prenaient comme cela, il choisirait la formule à emporter.

Ce fut avec une pointe de tristesse qu'ils se quittèrent après une séance de shopping mouvementée au cœur du centre commercial le plus proche. James s'était autorisé à acheter une toute nouvelle tenue de moldus pour ses week-ends à Pré-au-Lard, quand il serait autorisé à porter autre chose que les robes de Poudlard. Il se permit aussi d'acheter à Lily une nouvelle peluche, au cas où elle lui en voudrait toujours pour la présence de Lyudmila dans sa chambre. La première lui avait fait plaisir, et il espérait que ce serait encore le cas quand il irait la lui apporter. Il fallait juste qu'elle aime les mammouths rouges, verts et poilus…

Quand il rentra au manoir, il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir, posée devant la cheminée du salon, une valise qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille. Le petit porte-clés en forme de vache qui était accroché à la fermeture avait été offert à Lily par sa sœur, plusieurs années plus tôt, à l'époque où elles s'entendaient encore bien. C'était Lily elle-même qui le lui avait avoué pendant son séjour. Il aurait pensé qu'elle serait restée auprès de Lucy jusqu'à la rentrée pour s'assurer que tout irait bien avant son départ pour Poudlard, mais visiblement elle n'avait pas changé d'avis quant à sa famille. Il ne lui en voulut pas mais en fut triste.

Whitney, qui s'amusait dans le canapé avec Noël et la petite Clara, lui sourit de désolation. Il soupira, posa le sac contenant la peluche contre la valise et monta l'escalier d'un pas lourd, bien décidé à s'expliquer avec Lily avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Il pria Luke et Steven, le duo infernal, de ne pas le harceler de questions, et continua sa route vers le second étage. Par chance, le reste de ses cousins avait élu domicile au troisième, et Lily était seule dans sa chambre quand il y entra. Accoudée à la fenêtre ouverte, elle se retourna pour le regarder le temps d'une seconde, puis replongea ses yeux dans les profondeurs du ciel d'Æternum Asylus. Pour une fois, le soleil avait percé la couche nuageuse et éclairait les arbres de la forêt. Elle le lui fit remarquer, songeuse, puis redevint silencieuse comme si elle avait sous les yeux le plus beau spectacle qu'elle eut jamais vu. James la laissa profiter des derniers instants qu'elle passait dans cette pièce et, pour s'occuper, vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Cela sembla la tirer de sa rêverie, car elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda faire.

_-_Tu as hâte de me voir partir, on dirait…murmura-t-elle.

James s'arrêta net alors qu'il venait de trouver au fond d'un tiroir un morceau de papier plié mais froissé, comme s'il avait été lu plusieurs fois. Renonçant à le déplier, il fit face à son amie qui parut aussi triste qu'à son arrivée au manoir. Cela vint pincer le cœur de James, qui fit doucement non de la tête.

_-_Tu devrais, pourtant…soupira Lily. C'est la dernière lettre que tu m'as envoyée avant que je débarque ici, ajouta-t-elle en montrant du regard le papier qu'il tenait dans la main. Je l'avais laissée ici exprès pour ne pas me souvenir de… enfin…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase de baissa les yeux.

_-_Je crois que je vais m'en aller, dit-elle en passant inconsciemment une main dans ses cheveux pour rabattre derrière ses oreilles les mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Je n'étais même pas sensée revenir…On se verra à la gare.

Elle piétina un moment sur place avant de se décider à franchir la porte derrière James, qui ne put se résigner à la retenir. Les mots ne franchirent pas ses lèvres. Alors, parce qu'il ne savait que faire d'autre pour ne pas se faire assaillir par les regrets, il déplia précautionneusement la lettre pour ne pas l'abîmer plus et laissa ses yeux la parcourir de long en large, se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas lui hurler de rester un moment. Il en avait envie, pourtant : c'était trop bête de se quitter sur une telle note. Peut-être même qu'elle n'attendait que ça. Mais quelque chose le retenait, comme s'il ne savait pas pourquoi il devrait le faire. C'était Lily qui s'était énervée, pas lui. Elle s'était toujours arrangée pour créer des conflits quand ils s'entendaient trop bien. Et si pour une fois, c'était elle qui faisait des efforts pour que tout s'arrange ?

_Chère Lily Jolie,_

_Je profite de cette trêve entre nous deux pour te redonner de mes nouvelles, puisque tu me les demandes avec tant d'insistance. Deux lettres en une semaine, je bats des records. _

Pourquoi cette crise au Ministère ? Pourquoi cette jalousie envers Lyudmila alors qu'elle avait passé l'été avec lui ? Elle avait dormi dans sa chambre, elle avait passé des heures dans son domaine au quatrième étage, elle avait même eu la chance de le voir danser sur la table du salon… Alors pourquoi être jalouse d'une inconnue ? Pourquoi être jalouse tout court ?

_A ce sujet, mes cousins Tim et Tom m'ont dit qu'ils étaient prêts à accueillir dans la famille ma future femme. Si tu te demandes pourquoi je te dis ça à toi, et bien…_

C'était clair, pourtant ! Il lui avait montré à plusieurs reprises au court de l'été que rien n'avait changé pour lui, et qu'elle restait _cette_ fille… Si le voir avec d'autres l'insupportait ainsi, alors pourquoi restait-elle sur ses positions, à lui répéter qu'ils n'étaient que des amis ? Pourquoi ne fonçait-elle pas, lui faisant comprendre ce qu'elle voulait ?

Pris d'une soudaine pulsion, James bondit hors de la chambre et dévala l'escalier en priant tous les cieux de ne pas arriver trop tard. De soulagement, il la vit remercier une dernière fois Lucy et se diriger vers sa valise. Elle déposa un petit mot, d'au revoir sûrement, sur la cheminée et voulut s'emparer de ses bagages, mais le sac que James avait déposé l'intrigua. Lucy comprit que son cousin désirait lui parler en tête-à-tête, aussi s'éclipsa-t-elle silencieusement dans la cuisine. Lily ne dut pas s'en rendre compte, car quand elle sortit la peluche du sac, elle se tourna vers l'endroit où la jeune femme se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Interloquée, elle commença un tour sur elle-même pour voir si elle était seule, et son regard se porta inévitablement sur James.

_-_Ca vient de toi, j'imagine ? questionna-t-elle en remettant la peluche dans son sac.

James fit oui de la tête.

_-_Tu n'aurais pas dû, dit Lily en s'accroupissant pour s'assurer que sa valise était bien fermée.

James la soupçonna de ne le faire que pour rester écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Il estima donc qu'il valait mieux y aller directement, sans passer par quatre chemins.

_-_Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de partir, ni te forcer à répondre, dit-il, mais je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu as réagi comme ça hier soir –ou plutôt cette nuit.

_-_Je n'en sais rien, répondit Lily. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, c'est tout ce dont je suis certaine.

_-_Ca, tout le monde l'avait remarqué, Lily. Mais pourquoi cette jalousie ?

_-_Ca n'était pas de la jalousie, répliqua Lily en prenant bien soin de ne pas le regarder. Juste une crise de nerfs, et j'ai saisi le premier prétexte pour partir en pleine folie, c'est tout. D'ailleurs j'ai l'intention de m'excuser la prochaine fois que je verrai Lyudmila.

_-_A la gare dans trois jours, alors, annonça James, déçu qu'elle nie tout. Lyudmila a l'intention de continuer ses études à Poudlard de la même façon que Nikita.

_-_C'est super pour elle.

_-_Cache ta joie, surtout, railla James.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ? s'énerva Lily. Que je te dise suis heureuse qu'elle aille à Poudlard ? Je ne la connais pas assez pour sauter de joie à une telle annonce.

_-_Je veux tout simplement que tu admettes que ce n'était pas par hasard que tu t'en es pris à elle, ce matin, répondit calmement James. Ca serait un grand pas pour nous deux.

_-_Mais nous deux quoi, James ? s'impatienta Lily. Il n'y a pas de nous deux, tout comme il n'y avait aucune jalousie dans ma crise de cette nuit !

_-_Alors comment expliques-tu cette valise que tu as voulu lui lancer à la figure sous prétexte qu'une semaine plus tôt, c'était toi qui avais le droit de dormir dans ma chambre ?

_-_Bon, j'avoue, c'est sur toi que j'aurais dû la lancer, ça te va ? ironisa Lily. Tu veux accueillir toutes les filles que tu croises dans ta chambre et tes bras ? Ok, pas de problème, mais ne viens pas te lamenter sous prétexte que je ne te comprends pas !

_-_Mais…

_-_Au revoir ! coupa-t-elle, rouge de colère.

Elle saisit d'une main sa valise, de l'autre une poignée de poudre de cheminette, et quelques secondes plus tard elle s'en était allée, laissant derrière elle la peluche et son sac. James, à bout, se laissa tomber mollement dans le fauteuil le plus proche et ferma les yeux de lassitude. Il entendit Lucy revenir, et le rire d'un bébé lui fit comprendre qu'elle était en compagnie de Whitney.

_-_Je vais me reposer un peu, leur dit-il pour éviter leurs questions. Réveillez-moi pour le dîner.

Il monta dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit et, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, s'endormit presque aussitôt, épuisé par son stage, sa nuit blanche et sa lassitude.

Mais la sieste fut de courte durée, car moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Klaus vint lui secouer l'épaule pour le réveiller lentement. Son visage désolé annonça tout de suite qu'il était au courant pour Lily, mais il n'en toucha pas un mot et James lui en fut reconnaissant : il ne voulait plus en entendre parler avant la rentrée.

_-_Tout le monde est rentré tôt, ce soir, lui murmura Klaus. Même ton père, qui est épuisé par la nuit de travail qu'il vient de passer. On t'attend dans le salon, le repas est prêt.

James se frotta les yeux et lui répondit qu'il arrivait. Dans le miroir à double sens qui pour une fois reflétait son visage au lieu de lui montrer celui de Sirius, il s'examina un instant puis préféra le reposer : il avait une petite mine et ses cheveux étaient tellement en bataille qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait une crête sur le dessus de la tête. Mais ce n'était plus comme s'il avait quelqu'un à qui plaire…

_-_Hum, j'en connais un qui va bien dormir ce soir ! commenta Williams en le voyant quand il fut descendu.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas rentré à l'heure du dîner et James, malgré son épuisement, ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. C'était rare que toute la famille soit réunie comme cette fois. Il ne manquait plus que Kayna, David, Hilary et inévitablement Andrew…Et Rosanna. Au final, cette fois non plus la famille n'était pas au complet, à son grand désarroi.

_-_J'ai appris que tu avais eu ton permis, Jamesie, déclara Williams. Mederick Gale m'a dit qu'il avait rarement vu quelqu'un transplaner si bien dès le premier jour de stage. C'est bien, mon fils, je suis fier de toi.

Il étreignit brièvement James.

_-_En même temps, Gale n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience, fit remarquer celui-ci, donc c'est normal.

_-_Gale a une petite dizaine d'années d'expérience, James, corrigea Williams. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

James fronça les sourcils.

_-_Parce que c'est ce que Neil nous a dit, répondit-il. Que Gale avait été au service de Rush et qu'il avait perdu du pouvoir lorsque Freeman a pris sa place de Ministre…

_-_Neil comment ?

_-_Anderson. Un peu petit, un peu grassouillet, très souriant, et chauve.

_-_Ah, oui, Neil Anderson… se souvint Williams.

Un petit sourire non pas d'amusement mais de réflexion vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

_-_Tu l'as cru, quand il t'a dit ça, James ?

_-_Bah oui… Pourquoi ?

_-_Juste parce que ce Neil est un bon ami à moi et tes oncles, répliqua Williams avec une gaieté qui n'était pas naturelle.

_-_Il nous a causé pas mal de problèmes du temps où Rush gouvernait, certifia Bruce. Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait le culot d'aller jouer l'hypocrite avec toi…

James les dévisagea tous un à un et dut se rendre à l'évidence : ils ne plaisantaient pas.

_-_Mais… C'est impossible ! bredouilla-t-il. Il a été super gentil avec moi toute la semaine… Il m'a même expliqué ce qui s'est passé au Ministère, l'attaque de maman et tout ça !

_-_Pourtant, s'il avait été présent on l'aurait vu et mis à la porte, crois-moi, assura Christopher. J'imagine qu'il t'a raconté des choses horribles ?

James haussa les épaules.

_-_Il m'a dit qu'il était surpris que maman soit toujours en vie, oui, admit-il. Mais vous pensez qu'il y est pour quelque chose ?

_-_Personnellement, je ne le crois pas capable de diriger une telle créature, dit Williams. Il est du genre de types qui suivent les personnes charismatiques, espérant ainsi être protégés par elles.

_-_Un chien-chien, en d'autres termes, renchérit Joshua. Tout sauf courageux, tout sauf puissant, mais qui peut parfois se montrer très agaçant quand il se met à croire qu'il l'est.

_-_Alors il m'a menti…résuma James, dépité.

Le fin mot de l'histoire était que Lily avait eu raison de se méfier. Lui, il avait eu tout faux sur toute la ligne. Comme souvent.

_-_Et oui, Lily avait vu juste…railla Lucy comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

_-_Mais tout le monde ne s'amuse pas à balancer des valises parce qu'il a raison, répondit sèchement James. La pauvre Lyud…

_-_Sérum F7V3, coupa Lucy. Tu connais ?

_-_C'est ce qu'il y avait dans son sang après sa crise, expliqua Klaus.

_-_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda James. Et quel est le rapport avec Neil ?

_-_Le rapport avec Neil, il n'y en a pas, répondit Lucy. Pas à ma connaissance, en tout cas. Mais je sais que le sérum F7V3 est une drogue parfois hallucinogène assez puissante qu'on lui a fait ingérer au maximum douze heures avant sa crise, au minimum trois heures.

_-_Une drogue ? répéta James, incrédule. Lily a été droguée ?

Lucy hocha la tête et remercia Oboulo qui lui servait une part de tourte au poisson.

_-_F7, ça veut dire que sous les effets de la drogue, le consommateur atteint le niveau de folie numéro sept sur l'échelle de Sir Nicholas, qui en compte dix. Etre fou au premier degré de cette échelle, c'est une folie qu'on peut comparer à celle de quelques verres d'alcool. Ce n'est pas vraiment de la folie, d'ailleurs. En revanche, selon Nicholas, une personne atteignant le niveau dix de son échelle est une personne qui peut tuer sans raison, soit par plaisir soit par réelle inconscience. Les mangemorts, par exemple, sont classés au niveau neuf. Voldemort au niveau dix.

_-_Alors si Lily a agi de la sorte, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle était sous l'emprise d'une drogue qui l'avait rendue violente ? récapitula James.

Encore une fois, il avait été totalement à côté de ses chaussures, et il s'était humilié devant elle en lui demandant d'avouer qu'elle avait piqué une crise de jalousie, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas. Quel idiot il faisait… Il pouvait toujours rêver pour que les choses s'arrangent, après une telle bévue ! Lui demander d'avouer des sentiments qu'elle n'éprouvait pas et qu'elle n'éprouverait probablement jamais…

_-_Elle sait qu'elle a été droguée ? questionna-t-il pour savoir s'il pourrait éventuellement rattraper le coup par il ne savait quel moyen.

_-_Oui. Je lui ai dit la vérité dès que j'avais terminé l'analyse de son sang. Une chance que je n'aie pas travaillé aujourd'hui !

James soupira. En plus d'avoir complètement déliré, il n'y avait aucun moyen de trouver une excuse en profitant de l'ignorance de Lily. Et dire qu'il avait pensé qu'avec le temps, ils finiraient pas sortir ensemble… Qu'allait-il faire, désormais ? Se persuader que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un beau rêve et qu'il devait passer à autre chose ?

_-_Et V3, ça veut dire quoi ? s'intéressa Sophia.

_-_Visibilité 3. C'est la rapidité avec laquelle les traces de la drogue se dissipent. Toujours sur une échelle de dix échelons. Trois, c'est assez lent, et c'est pour ça que j'ai pu déceler la substance dans le sang que je lui ai prélevé ce matin. Et si tu veux mon avis, c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle s'est encore énervée contre toi tout à l'heure. Elle n'était pas… enfin disons que si elle n'avait pas été droguée, elle n'aurait sans doute pas réagi comme ça. Pas aussi violemment, en tout cas.

James leva les yeux au plafond, signe qu'il n'y croyait pas trop.

_-_Mais non, c'est moi qui ai encore déliré, bougonna-t-il. On ne demande pas à Lily Evans d'avouer sa jalousie, surtout quand elle est imaginaire !

Lucy lui sourit gentiment.

_-_Le F7V3 fait péter les plombs à partir de quelque chose qui existe déjà chez la personne, James, murmura-t-elle pour lui redonner espoir. Si Lily a piqué une crise de jalousie si importante, c'est bien sûr parce que le sérum a fait son effet, mais c'est aussi parce que le malaise existait avant. Aucune potion de ce type n'a le pouvoir d'inviter un sentiment pour l'amplifier et le faire exploser…

_-_Donc ça veut dire que même sans cette potion, elle aurait été jalouse ? résuma James, sceptique. Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a tout nié ?

_-_Là est toute la complexité des femmes, plaisanta Williams. Tu ne sais jamais ce qu'elles ont derrière la tête, et elles naissent toutes avec le don de rendre compliquées les choses qui pourraient être très simples.

_-_Là, je ne suis pas d'accord ! riposta Katleen. Lily et moi sommes un peu pareilles : un homme que nous détestions est tombé amoureux de nous. On ne va pas lui sauter dans les bras comme ça !

_-_Exactement, il faut qu'il comprenne à quel point il nous a agacées, et ce même s'il est le plus bel homme de la Terre ! approuva Britney. C'est ce qui fait la différence entre nous les femmes et vous les hommes : vous, vous seriez totalement incapables de résister à la tentation plus d'une semaine. Nous, nous savons prendre sur nous et repousser nos sentiments pour parvenir à nos fins. Ensuite, quand nous estimons que nous avons assez fait attendre l'homme, la satisfaction de nous retrouver dans ses bras est d'autant plus grande, parce que c'est la preuve que nous tenons les rênes.

_-_Et si l'homme s'en va avant que nous ayons décidé d'arrêter de le faire poireauter, c'est que ce n'était pas un homme digne de nous, conclut Kitty. Prenez-en de la graine, les filles ! lança-t-elle à l'adresse de Sophia, Naomi et Melissa. Il n'est jamais bon de céder directement aux avances d'un garçon. Il faut les faire mijoter pour s'assurer qu'ils ne préparent pas un coup tordu !

_-_Et bien si Lily a l'esprit aussi tortueux que le vôtre, je peux attendre encore longtemps, marmonna James. Vous pourrez dire tout ce que vous voudrez, votre méthode n'est qu'une perte de temps et d'occasions. Parce que j'aime Lily, mais à force de me faire balader comme ça je ne sais pas si ça va durer !

_-_Ca, c'est bien parlé ! félicita Matthew. Je te trouve très patient, James, voire trop ! Si Lily te perd, elle perdra gros…

_-_Et bien allez le lui dire, répliqua James, bougon, puisque _apparemment_ elle ne s'en pas compte toute seule ! Klaus, tu veux ma part de tourte ? Je n'ai pas faim pour du poisson, je vais aller me faire un croque-monsieur.

oOo

Le domaine familial semblait différent depuis que Lily avait fait la découverte de l'univers des Potter. Moins de charme, moins d'espace, moins d'unité. Moins de monde, aussi. Mais plus de tranquillité, d'intimité et d'insouciance. La tension qui animait parfois la famille de James était loin derrière elle. Ici, personne ne songeait au sort de Rosanna quand il était seul dans son lit. Ici, on ne pensait qu'à vivre sa vie sereinement, en évitant de croiser un sorcier aux intentions mauvaises, et en s'abandonnant aux plaisirs qu'on trouvait sur sa route sans se demander s'il y avait un risque. Le monde moldu avait ses qualités, qu'on ne pouvait bien discerner qu'en ayant connaissance de l'autre monde, le monde magique. Mais l'étreinte de ses parents n'eut pas le même effet sur elle qu'aurait eu l'étreinte de Rosanna pour son fils. Les mots désagréables de sa sœur n'eurent pas le même impact qu'auraient eu ceux de Williams. Les photos du salon semblaient ternes et inutiles à côté de l'intensité de celles qui représentaient Carlton.

Lily se demanda si Sirius avait ressenti ce désir de faire demi-tour quand il avait dû quitter une telle famille. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire à James, elle s'était vraiment sentie chez elle, car les Potter l'avaient prise sous son aile comme si elle faisait elle aussi partie de leur cercle de vie. Et quitter le manoir de cette façon lui laissait un goût d'amertume sur les lèvres.

Bien sûr, elle était fautive. Fautive car droguée, certes, mais fautive tout de même. Elle s'était mal comportée envers Lyudmila, puis envers James. Elle aurait mille fois préféré terminer le stage en beauté comme tous les autres au lieu d'être contrainte de rester au lit le temps que les effets de la drogue qu'on lui avait fait avaler se dissipent. Mais James aussi, devait se sentir coupable. Il avait qu'à ne pas inviter Lyudmila dans sa chambre sans l'inviter elle, et encore moins l'embrasser sous ses yeux. C'était vrai, après tout ! Qui était sensée être devenue une bonne amie, et qui avait passé l'été chez lui ? Et plus que tout, de qui «était-il sensé être amoureux ? Mais non, Monsieur avait préféré la petite frimousse toute neuve d'une soviétique… Et après, il osait lui demander d'avouer sa jalousie ! Oui, elle était jalouse, mais pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait avoué avant qu'il soit venu s'excuser. Et puis sa façon de parler d'eux deux comme s'ils étaient déjà ensemble, alors qu'il venait tout juste de s'exhiber avec une autre ! Pour qui se prenait-il ? Quand elle serait prête à sortir avec lui, elle lui ferait signe, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pas encore. Et encore moins maintenant. Même si elle avait appris à l'adorer. Même si elle l'avait trouvé très mignon, durant l'été. Il n'avait pas à la presser pour ce genre de choses, ni à tenter de la rendre jalouse en sortant avec une autre. S'il voulait qu'ils finissent ensemble, il devrait rester tranquille et attendre qu'elle décide du bon moment. Que diraient les autres, à Poudlard, s'ils voyaient que lui et elle s'étaient quittés à la fin de l'année en étant à peine amis et que le temps d'un été ils s'étaient mis à sortir ensemble ? Et que diraient les professeurs ? Non, il fallait d'abord qu'elle montre à tout le monde qu'ils étaient de bons amis, et après elle pourrait envisager autre chose. S'il venait la voir pour s'excuser, naturellement. Elle ne s'excuserait elle-même que si c'était lui qui faisait le premier pas. Il était le premier fautif, après tout. Il aurait dû l'inviter dans sa chambre à la place de Lyudmila, il ne l'avait pas fait, c'était son problème. Elle ne cèderait pas, à moins de ne plus supporter la tension entre eux deux. Ce qui n'arriverait jamais, car celui qui était amoureux c'était lui, pas elle. Et s'il préférait rester avec sa soviétique, et bien elle n'aurait plus qu'à lui dire au revoir. Un dérapage, cela pouvait arriver. Elle était prête à le pardonner s'il montrait qu'il regrettait vraiment. Restait à savoir si c'était le cas…

_-_Je suis heureuse que tu sois revenue, Lilou, avoua Mrs Evans. Tu nous as beaucoup manqué… Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir douté de toi, je ne…

_-_Ca va, pas la peine de reparler de ça, Maman, c'est déjà oublié…assura Lily en s'efforçant de refouler sa rancœur.

_-_Mais ça nous met mal à l'aise…

_-_Je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas de quoi.

_-_Pétunia, tu n'accueilles pas ta sœur ?

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que je l'accueillerais ? rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix désagréable, comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de Lily. Personnellement, j'étais très bien quand elle était chez les Potter.

Mr et Mrs Evans furent désolés mais Lily leur fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter.

_-_De toute façon il ne reste que trois jours, dit-elle.

_-_Je te promets que nous rattraperons le temps perdu aux vacances de Noël, jura Mrs Evans. Ma chérie, je suis tellement navrée…

_-_J'ignore si je passerai Noël ici, avoua Lily. Avec l'été que j'ai passé, c'est un peu comme si je faisais partie de la famille Potter, et ils vont sûrement m'inviter cet hiver. Ne le prends pas mal, Maman, mais au moins chez eux tout le monde connaît la signification du mot « unité ». N'est-ce pas Pétunia ? Chez eux, il n'y a personne pour venir cracher son venin dès que tu ouvres la bouche. Et chez eux, il n'a pas ce gros et stupide Vernon Dursley.

Pétunia devint blême.

_-_Répète ça ! grinça-t-elle entre ses dents, agressive et prête à bondir.

_-_Je disais que chez les Potter, il n'y a pas ce gros et stupide Vernon Dursley, répéta Lily par pure provocation. Je suis sûre que même nos parents le haïssent, pas vrai Papa ?

Lily jubila intérieurement en voyant que son père rougissait légèrement en cherchant ses mots.

_-_Oeil pour œil, dent pour dent, sœurette, railla-t-elle. Fais attention, j'ai passé une très mauvaise journée et je suis très en colère.

_-_Tu aurais dû rester chez eux, siffla Pétunia.

_-_Oui, c'est aussi ce que je commence à me dire, mais je ne suis pas aussi égoïste que toi, et quand mes parents m'appellent, j'accours. On appelle ça la famille. Mais je crois que tu connais mal ce terme…

_-_Mais moi je ne passe pas mes vacances chez des inconnus à moitié cinglés, riposta Pétunia.

Lily leva les yeux au plafond et refusa d'en entendre plus. Bien décidée à mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et sa sœur, elle saisit sa valise et se démena tant bien que mal pour la hisser jusqu'à l'étage. Retrouver sa chambre lui fit du bien mais elle ne put s'empêcher de noter en s'étendant paresseusement sur son lit que le matelas était moins confortable qu'à Æternum Asylus. La couette moins bien étendue. L'espace plus restreint. Finalement, elle n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi que chez James…

Elle se maudit pour avoir de telles pensées à lui trotter dans la tête. Voilà qu'elle se mettait déjà à regretter d'être partie de chez James Potter… Où était donc passée toute sa fierté ?

_-_James Potter, je te hais pour la confusion que tu crées en moi ! marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle dut cependant bientôt se rendre à l'évidence qu'il y avait beaucoup moins de choses à faire pour tuer le temps désormais qu'elle était seule. James n'était plus là pour la faire rire, ni Sophia pour parler entre filles, ni aucun des oncles pour plaisanter avec elle, ni aucune des tantes pour parler de sujets sérieux qu'elle n'osait pas forcément aborder avec les autres. Rien d'autre qu'une sœur qu'elle ne supportait pas et qui le lui rendait bien, et des parents qui ne connaissaient strictement rien à la magie… Le monde moldu avait du bon, certes, mais s'était surtout beaucoup éloigné d'elle.

Le jeu télévisé qu'elle suivit pour passer les quelques dizaines de minutes qui la séparaient du dîner n'eut pas d'autre effet que de la faire rire. Pas parce que c'était particulièrement drôle, mais parce que les moldus se préoccupaient de choses si peu importantes que c'en était ridicule. Néanmoins, c'était triste de constater qu'ils ignoraient tout de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Le secret de l'existence de la magie se devait d'être gardé, mais à quel prix ? Des millions de personnes vivaient dans le mensonge. Un arbre déraciné ? C'était une rafale de vent. L'écroulement d'un bâtiment ? Explosion de gaz ou incendie. Des meurtres inexpliqués ? Sans doute des délinquants récidivistes. Tout avait une explication. Mais pas la bonne…

Son regret d'être partie de chez les Potter se confirma quand elle passa à table. Ses parents furent géniaux, et sa mère avait soigneusement préparé le repas afin de la satisfaire au plus haut point, mais le crumble à la rhubarbe était loin d'égaler la saveur de celui d'Oboulo. Même si tout fut délicieux, il manquait une petite touche à laquelle elle s'était volontiers habituée.

Avec nostalgie, elle regagna sa chambre, le ventre plein mais le regard vide. Elle sursauta donc quand, sans même s'être aperçue de sa présence auparavant, elle entra en collision avec un Sirius à l'air assez coléreux, à en croire ses bras qu'il avait croisés sur son torse. Sa première réaction fut de s'excuser pour ce choc, avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'il n'était pas du tout sensé l'attendre dans sa chambre à une telle heure de la soirée. Sa gêne laissa alors place à la surprise : les sourcils froncés, elle l'interrogea du regard, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ses pupilles sombres semblaient comme immobiles, ne se détachant pas de son visage. Cela la mit mal à l'aise, bien qu'elle devinât rapidement la raison de sa visite.

_-_C'est très malpoli de transplaner chez les gens comme ça, fit-elle remarquer pour engager la conversation. C'est une violation de domicile…

_-_Je me fiche pas mal de ce que c'est, répondit sèchement Sirius. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

_-_Tu es venu pour me parler de James, soupira Lily, lasse. Je me trompe ?

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Ca t'amuse ?

_-_Ecoute, ce qui se passe entre James et moi ne te regarde pas, Sirius.

_-_J'estime que tout ce qui touche à James me touche aussi, répliqua froidement le jeune homme. Et je pensais que tu avais compris que si tu t'en prends à lui, c'est comme si tu t'en prenais à moi.

_-_Je l'avais compris, assura Lily avec un sourire exagéré, tu me le répètes à chaque fois que tu es mécontent de quelque chose que j'ai fait à James.

_-_Alors tu dois aussi savoir que je n'apprécie pas trop la façon dont tu l'as envoyé balader en début de soirée.

_-_Il m'a énervée, j'étais fatiguée et j'étais encore un peu droguée, énuméra Lily.

_-_Il a voulu comprendre, il t'a parlé gentiment, il s'est fait rembarré sans aucune raison.

_-_Si, il y avait une raison, il y en a même deux ! La première, c'est qu'il ose prétendre être amoureux de moi alors qu'il s'amuse à enlacer la première fille qui vient !

Le visage de Sirius se décomposa et montra toute son incompréhension.

_-Quoi_ ? s'énerva-t-elle.

_-_Tu délires, ma pauvre… James n'a jamais enlacé personne…

_-_Tu vas me dire que j'ai rêvé, cette nuit, peut-être ?

Sirius parut encore plus alarmé.

_-_Ma foi, si tu n'as pas rêvé, c'est que la drogue qu'on t'a fait avaler était sérieusement hallucinogène…

Lily fronça les sourcils.

_-_Vous avez monté un plan, James et toi, ou quoi ? s'enquit-elle. Il t'envoie pour me faire croire qu'il est innocent, c'est ça ?

_-_Non, à vrai dire il ne m'envoie pas du tout et c'est moi qui viens de mon plein gré m'informer de ce qui se passe dans ta tête… Et visiblement il y a des choses dont il n'était pas au courant. Qu'il a enlacé Lyudmila, par exemple.

_-_Je ne te crois pas.

_-_Et bien tu devrais, car je ne mens pas. On peut demander à Gwenog une confirmation, si tu veux. Elle aussi a été témoin de la scène… James n'a jamais touché à Lyudmila.

_-_Mais je n'ai pas halluciné, tout de même ! se défendit Lily.

_-_James m'a dit que Lucy lui avait appris que le F7V3 pouvait être hallucinogène, répondit Sirius. A mon avis, tu as cru voir James avec Lyudmila, ce qui t'a rendue jalouse ; cette jalousie a été amplifiée par la drogue, et tu as pété un plomb.

_-_Je n'étais pas jalouse ! Et c'est d'ailleurs ma deuxième raison de l'avoir remis à sa place : c'est que sous prétexte que nous avons passé un merveilleux été ensemble, je suis forcément jalouse de toutes les filles qui l'approchent ! Alors d'accord, je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver comme ça s'il ne l'avait pas embrassée, ni même enlacée, ni même touchée, mais il n'a pas à croire que ça y est, je suis jalouse !

_-_Tu as prouvé à Lyudmila que c'était le cas, en tout cas, lança Sirius. Elle n'a pas trop compris, d'ailleurs…

_-_Je n'ai pas aimé qu'elle passe la nuit avec vous, c'est vrai, admit Lily. L'histoire s'arrête-là.

Sirius eut un petit rire dépourvu de joie.

_-_L'histoire s'arrête-là, tu dis ? répéta-t-il. Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? C'est là que tout commence, au contraire ! C'est là qu'enfin, tu montres des signes de faiblesse !

_-_Des signes de f…

_-_Tu ne contrôles plus tes sentiments, coupa Sirius en comptant sur ses doigts, tu ne…

_-_Je contrôle très bien mes sentiments ! protesta Lily.

_-_Ah ouais ? Tu vas sûrement me dire que l'idée d'être jalouse de celles qui s'approchent de James te plaît ? minauda Sirius. Que tu n'as pas envie de chasser cette jalousie loin de ton esprit ? Que tu n'as pas voulu massacrer Lyudmila ?

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'avait rien à répliquer, aussi la ferma-t-elle dans un soupir, se sentant incapable de nier une nouvelle fois. De toute façon, Sirius savait tout. Lors du dernier bal de l'année passée, il avait deviné d'où provenait son trouble. Et puis ce serait se mentir à elle-même : Lucy avait été formelle quand elle avait affirmé que la drogue lui avait fait péter les plombs en se basant sur des sentiments qui existaient déjà en elle, même si elle avait omis de l'informer des hallucinations qu'elle pouvait provoquer.

Mais tout cela était tellement nouveau pour elle… Comment avouer sa jalousie à un garçon qu'elle avait détesté mais que désormais elle adorait, sans lui faire de faux espoirs et sans lui faire de mal ? Comment lui avouer qu'elle s'était sentie trahi quand elle avait cru voir Lyudmila dans ses bras mais qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'y être ? James ne pourrait pas comprendre. Pour lui, ce serait sans doute que soit elle était jalouse et ils sortaient ensemble, soit elle n'était pas jalouse et ils restaient amis. Il trouverait cela insensé qu'elle puisse être jalouse sans avoir envie d'aller plus loin…

Mais Sirius n'était pas James. Peut-être que lui, il comprendrait. Son histoire avec Hilary avait dû lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur beaucoup de choses, en ce qui concernait les histoires de cœur. Et il n'était pas personnellement concerné, aussi aurait-il un peu plus de recul que son ami. Lily avait envie de tout lui dire. Parler à quelqu'un qui voyait les choses différemment. Avoir le point de vue d'un garçon pourrait être intéressant, non ? Peut-être que cela lui permettrait de découvrir comment James raisonnait. Il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être incomprise, dans cette histoire. James aussi ressentait des choses. James aussi avait été jaloux quand elle était sortie avec Evan McCartee. Avait-elle donc le droit de blâmer pour la présence de Lyudmila dans sa chambre ?

_-_Ok, soupira-t-elle, ok. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux, c'est vrai.

_-_Ah, et bien tu vois qu'on avance ! s'exclama gaiement Sirius. Alors maintenant explique-moi pourquoi est-ce que tu as envoyé bouler James de la sorte. Selon lui, il t'a simplement demandé d'admettre que tu étais jalouse. Et tu t'es énervée.

_-_C'est comme ça que ça s'est passé, confirma Lily.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Parce que je n'ai pas apprécié l'hallucination que j'ai eue. Voir Lyudmila avec lui m'a rendue jalouse, c'est vrai. Et qui dit jalousie dit sentiments. En théorie, tout du moins. Et si j'avais dit à James que j'avais été jalouse, il aurait cru des choses qui sont fausses.

_-_Je ne suis pas certain qu'elles soient si fausses que ce que tu veux penser, Lily. Je t'ai déjà donné mon avis à ce sujet en mars, si tu te souviens bien.

_-_Je sais ce que tu penses, assura Lily. Tu penses que je veux me persuader moi-même que je ne l'aime pas.

_-_Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu penses ?

_-_Moi je pense qu'une fille peut éprouver beaucoup d'affection pour un garçon sans forcément y voir plus que de l'amitié.

Sirius haussa les sourcils.

_-_Dans ce cas la fille en question a intérêt d'être claire dès le début, dit-il d'une voix grave, car le garçon peut vite penser qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Surtout quand il est amoureux.

Lily soupira à nouveau et se laissa tomber en position assise sur son lit.

_-_Ce qu'il y a, c'est que je ne sais plus trop quoi faire quand je suis avec lui, avoua-t-elle. Je sais que je regrette déjà d'être rentrée, mais si je retourne au manoir je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher d'être désagréable avec lui.

_-_Si tu devais mourir dans une heure, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? demanda Sirius comme si c'était une question qu'on devait se poser tous les jours.

Lily fut prise au dépourvu.

_-_Je… Je n'y ai pas vraiment songé, pourquoi ? bredouilla-t-elle.

_-_C'est une bonne façon de faire le tri dans sa tête, expliqua Sirius. C'est la question que je me suis posée au début de l'été dernier. Je ne savais pas si je devais rester Square Grimmaurd ou fuir le plus loin possible mes parents. J'ai décidé de fuir car si on m'accordait une heure avant de m'achever, je m'arrangerais pour revoir James une dernière fois. Et ça sera comme ça toute ma vie, c'est pourquoi je ne regrette pas mon choix.

Lily leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit faiblement.

_-_Tu arrives à t'imaginer une heure avant ta mort ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si moi, j'en suis capable.

_-_Regarde ce qui se passe autour de toi et tu verras que ce n'est pas si dur que ça, répondit tristement Sirius. Et si là encore tu n'y arrives pas, souviens-toi du mois de mars. Si tu devais refaire cette nuit-là, aurais-tu fui pour empêcher Voldemort de t'ensorceler et ainsi assurer ta sûreté, ou serais-tu restée quand même auprès de James ?

_-_Mais ce n'est pas du tout pareil, Sirius…s'exclama Lily d'une toute petite voix. Cette nuit-là, tu aurais été à la place de James que ça n'aurait rien changé à mon choix… Il m'a laissé la possibilité de fuir, mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre, c'est tout…

_-_Parce qu'il t'avait sauvée juste avant ?

_-_Parce qu'on n'abandonne pas un innocent à la mort…

_-_Mais quelle qu'en soit la raison, tu es restée et tu l'as sauvé, rappela Sirius. Tu lui as sauvé la vie en négligeant la tienne. Et si c'était à faire, tu le referais. Ajoute à cela ta crise de jalousie. La drogue a beaucoup joué, j'en ai bien conscience, mais si on refaisait la scène sans cette drogue, si tu rouvrais la porte et découvrais Lyudmila dans cette chambre, serais-tu restée de marbre, insensible, ou aurais-tu tout de même ressenti de la jalousie pour cette fille qui avait pris la place que tu as occupée tout l'été ?

Lily ne répondit rien, mais Sirius ne semblait pas attendre de réponse.

_-_Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas, Lily, conclut-il d'une voix douce très rare chez lui. James a raison de croire que les choses évoluent, car tout le monde l'a remarqué à part toi. Tu refuses de voir la vérité en face, c'est tout ! Je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie de sortir avec lui tout de suite ! Tu l'as haï pendant des années et tout d'un coup, il est devenu une personne chère à ton cœur, cela a de quoi désorienter n'importe qui, mais pourquoi nier ? Pourquoi ne pas tout lui dire en jouant carte sur table ?

_-_Il ne comprendrait pas…

_-_Il comprendrait très bien, au contraire ! assura Sirius. Et au moins il saurait quoi faire ! C'est juste malentendu, tout ça ! Dis-lui ce que tu m'as dit, et il attendra le temps qu'il faudra ! Mais l'attente sera plus supportable s'il sait que ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! S'il te plaît, Lily, dis-le lui…

_-_Je ne sais pas…

_-_Lily… murmura Sirius, presque suppliant. Il t'a sauvé la vie, tu as sauvé la sienne… Vous n'allez tout de même pas rester sur cette histoire ! James n'avait pas spécialement envie que Lyudmila vienne, et c'est moi qui suis coupable ! C'est moi qui ai tenu à ce qu'elle reste avec nous ! Ne le fais pas payer pour une faute qu'il n'a pas commise…

_-_Le problème ne vient pas de lui, mais de moi, Sirius…

_-_Je te laisse dix jours pour te décider, prévint le jeune homme. Passé ce délai, je parlerai à James, que tu le veuilles ou non. Il a le droit de savoir.

_-_Non, Sirius, s'il te plaît…

Mais Sirius avait déjà transplané avant même qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase. Néanmoins, il fut évident pour elle que si elle devait mourir à la fin de la journée, elle se hâterait d'arranger les choses avec James pour s'en aller sans aucun remord.

oOo

_-_Tu voulais me voir, Phil ?

_-_Ouais. J'ai eu du mal à te trouver, d'ailleurs. Ces stupides moldus avaient refusé de me dire où tu étais. Et je n'avais pas du tout envie de jouer aux devinettes pour trouver ta nouvelle cellule.

_-_Et comment tu t'en es sorti ?

_-_Je les butés, évidemment ! On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes !

_-_C'est vrai ! Mais fais gaffe, certains moldus sont moins stupides qu'ils en ont l'air ! Et je te parle en connaissance de cause, crois-moi !

_-_Ouais, t'inquiète pas, je m'en étais rendu compte. Dis-donc, c'est pas mal ici, pour une prison. Cette cellule est beaucoup mieux que l'autre. Quand je vois Azkaban à côté…

_-_Oui, j'ai eu pas mal de chance de me retrouver ici. Les autres détenus sont tous moldus, alors il n'y a aucun risque qu'on me soupçonne de quoi que ce soit. Ils me prennent tous pour un malade mental.

_-_Les vrais malades mentaux, ce sont eux, Jake. Toi, tu as un don pour manipuler les gens et leur faire croire tout ce que tu veux. En plus de cela, tu lis en eux pour leur retirer toutes les informations dont tu as besoin. Et après cela, ils osent croire que tu es fou ?

Le dénommé Phil ricana.

_-_Ah, Jake, ce que les moldus peuvent être bêtes, parfois… Je suis certain que tu pourrais te servir de quelques uns d'entre eux pour t'évader de prison.

_-_Pour le moment, je me contente de faire ce que tu me demandes de faire, mon ami. Car vois-tu, la prison, ce n'est pas drôle tous les jours, mais si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu dans le regard d'un garçon qui est passé par là rendre visite à son père, pour toi non plus ce n'est pas drôle tous les jours, en ce moment… Et puis j'ai un ami très proche qui s'arrange pour me faire sortir le temps de mettre à terme un mauvais coup savamment préparé ensemble…

A nouveau, Phil gloussa.

_-_Tu sais,le père Potter s'arrange pour faire de ma vie un enfer, mais il a trop de travail pour que ce soit vraiment efficace, dit-il. Je reçois de temps en temps quelques inquisitions, et environ une fois par semaine des menaces qui me disent que si je récidive, je risque gros, mais rien de très sérieux. Sur ce coup-là, c'est un sacré service que nous offre le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Ce fut au tour de Jake de rire, d'un rire gras qui résonna dans le parloir.

_-_Bon, assez discuté, passons aux choses sérieuses, dit soudain Phil. Comment t'a paru le garçon ?

_-_Troublé, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Tu sais comme j'aime inventer des histoires horribles pour détruire mentalement les gens. Et là, ma foi, ça a plutôt bien marché. Il est reparti plus perturbé que jamais.

_-_Il a eu son permis de transplanage, pourtant, Jake. Cela n'a pas l'air de l'avoir tant marqué.

_-_Oh si, crois-moi ! Quelques minutes ont suffi pour le ravager. Mais avec ce que je lui ai dit, il risque de ne pas trop en parler. Ce ne sont pas des choses qu'on crie sous tous les toits. Je pense néanmoins que ses proches remarqueront quelque chose de bizarre dans son comportement, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

_-_Bon, je te fais confiance. Du moment que ça peut nuire aux Potter, tu sais…

_-_Oh, ça leur nuira, je t'assure, Phil ! Même si j'admets que ce sera sans doute à plus long terme que ta stratégie à toi.

_-_Ah, je vois que tu as reçu mon courrier ! se réjouit Phil. Ca t'a plu ?

_-_Oh que oui ! Truffé de jeux de mots, de codes et de symboles à déchiffrer, mais cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de courrier aussi divertissant. Et quand j'ai appris ce qui était arrivé à la pauvre Rosanna…

_-_Mais ce n'est que le début. Les Potter vont s'éteindre à petit feu, tu verras. A long ou court terme, je te promets qu'ils vont payer pour tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Tu me suivras jusqu'au bout ?

_-_Evidemment ! On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.

Phil sourit.

_-_Alors je te dis à très bientôt, Jake. Les dés sont jetés, et la machine est en route. Par tous les côtés, ils seront attaqués, jusqu'au jour où ils ne pourront plus résister… Et une fois qu'il n'y aura plus de Potter, à moi le Ministère, et à toi la liberté…

_-_Je suis déjà libre, Phil. C'est ma volonté qui me retient ici.

_-_Je le sais bien, et c'est exactement ce qu'il faut continuer à désirer. Tant que tu es ici à leurs yeux, on ne peut pas t'accuser.

_-_Et qui sera accusé à ma place ? s'enquit Jake.

_-_Hum… Un petit gros comme le môme venu rendre visite à son père… Tous deux ne se doutent de rien, et c'est ça qui est génial. Agir par dessus et tout révéler au dernier moment, quand pour eux il est trop tard…

* * *

* * *

Bon, beh voilà un chapitre de plus...  
Quand je l'ai relu, je n'en étais pas entièrement satisfaite, mais ça fait trop longtemps que je l'ai écrit pour pouvoir refaire ce qui ne me plaît pas. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas...

Le prochain chapitre sera le **chapitre 30: ce bon vieux Poudlard**. Malgré les vacances, mon avance se réduit encore, puisque je suis actuellement entrain d'écrire le début du chapitre 35. J'espère pouvoir le terminer vite pour en entamer un autre (je commence enfin à sentir que l'histoire se met en route) mais comme je viens de le commencer, ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Cependant je préfère prendre mon temps et faire bien les choses plutôt que de les bâcler. Je pense que vous me comprendrez...

_-Tu ne sembles pas réaliser à quel point je suis heureux, Reg'. Rosanna Potter va crever. James Potter va être effondré. _

_Lily sentit son cœur se serrer et son estomac se nouer. D'anxiété, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, prête à fuir ces informations qui arrivaient mais incapable de bouger pour ne pas les perdre. Regulus Black n'était pas enchanté du sort de Rosanna, mais Rogue en bouillonnait de bonheur. Rogue, qui allait à la fin de l'année se faire mangemort… _

_-A ta place, j'attendrais un peu avant de crier victoire, avoua Regulus. Tu sais comme moi que tu étais persuadé que James Potter serait mort noyé en mars dernier, et au final il est toujours là. Il est même devenu un héros.  
__Rogue fit claquer sa langue d'agacement._

_-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, à la fin, Reg' ? On dirait que tu t'en fiches, de ce qui s'est passé ! _

_-Je ne m'en fiche pas, mais on ne sait rien de l'identité des responsables ! Et si c'était une ruse ? Si c'était un plan de l'Ordre du Phénix ?_

Voilà qui devrait vous satisfaire jusqu'à dimanche prochain...  
D'ici là, bonne lecture, et bien sûr, bonne année!


	30. Ce bon vieux Poudlard

**Chapitre 30: Ce bon vieux Poudlard.**

James se fraya un chemin entre la foule, maugréant contre tous ces gens qui discutaient en plein milieu du passage sans se rendre compte qu'ils gênaient tout le monde. Il foudroya du regard l'homme hautain qui osa le réprimander quand sa valise lui roula sur le pied. Il sourit avec exagération à la vieille femme qui discutait avec son amie, appuyée contre une barrière entre deux quais. Et pas n'importe quelle barrière…

_-_Bon, elles se bougent ou quoi ? marmonna Sophia derrière lui. On est déjà à la bourre…

_-_Laissez-les deux minutes, le train n'est pas encore parti, apaisa Britney.

_-_N'empêche que si on avait pris la cheminée, on serait déjà installé…bougonna Anthony.

_-_Ton oncle a été formel : par mesure de sécurité, un filtre anti-transplanage a été installé et le réseau de cheminette sera saturé. Je vous promets que nous arriverons aussi vite en laissant ces deux femmes discuter tranquillement !

_-_Le Poudlard Express ne part jamais en retard, avertit James. Si dans deux minutes elles n'ont pas bougé, je transplane.

_-_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! grogna Katleen. Tu ne vas pas transplaner au beau milieu du côté moldu de la gare ! Et de toute façon le filtre t'en empêchera.

_-_On verra ça dans deux minutes…

_-_Le problème, c'est qu'on est loin d'être les seuls à attendre, fit remarquer Sophia.

_-_Oui, il y a toute une famille de sorciers derrière moi, déclara Naomi.

_-_Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire…soupira Britney.

James vit sa tante slalomer entre les quelques moldus qui se tenaient entre elle et les deux vieilles femmes, puis entamer la discussion avec elles, l'air de rien. Au bout d'un moment, elle montra du doigt le quai numéro sept, hochant de temps en temps la tête. Enfin, les deux femmes la remercièrent et prirent la direction qu'elle avait indiquée. James crut entendre résonner un « hallelujah » dans sa tête.

_-_Les plus jeunes d'abord, pressa-t-il. Vite, pendant que personne ne regarde !

Naomi courut et traversa la barrière, bientôt suivie de Chester, Melissa et Brian. Sophia dut en revanche attendre un peu car un homme clignait des yeux en leur direction, comme s'il avait observé toute la scène.

_-_Il croira qu'il a halluciné, assura James. Tiens, vas-y, vite !

Le temps que l'homme sorte de sa valise ce qui semblait être un caméscope, Sophia et Anthony étaient passés au travers de la barrière.

_-_Ils se sont tous donné le mot pour nous empêcher d'avancer efficacement, ou quoi ? grogna Katleen, impatiente.

Sans autre préambule, elle sortit discrètement sa baguette magique et, prenant bien le soin de la cacher derrière la valise de James, la tourna trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Les moldus qui s'activaient sur les quais s'immobilisèrent tous d'un coup, comme si soudainement ils s'étaient transformés en statues de cire. Mais James réalisa en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre que ce n'était pas le cas : en vérité, c'était le temps qui s'était tant ralenti que les mouvements des moldus en étaient devenus invisibles.

_-_Allez, ça sera plus simple comme ça, lança Katleen. Après toi, James.

_-_Et Britney ?

_-_Je m'occupe de tout, pas d'inquiétude. Va, et on te rejoindra d'ici quelques minutes. Regroupe les autres pas trop loin, qu'on puisse vous retrouvez sans trop de problèmes, et attendez-nous avant d'aller vous enterrer dans votre train chéri ! Ton père a dit qu'il passerait vous redire au revoir, puisque tout à l'heure il n'a pas été très présent…

James hocha la tête et se hâta en direction de la barrière qui séparait les quais neuf et dix. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, un nouveau quai apparaissait, tout aussi bondé mais beaucoup plus gai. Ou peut-être était-ce lui-même qui fut plus joyeux en retrouvant cet univers. La locomotive rouge du Poudlard Express. Des robes de sorciers où qu'il regarde. Les élèves qui embrassaient leurs parents une dernière fois avant d'embarquer, sourire aux lèvres…

_-_Cornedrue ! appela quelqu'un que James reconnut aussitôt.

Sirius, le bras en l'air pour signaler sa présence, se faufila entre les valises et leurs propriétaires, bouscula légèrement sa mère quand il passa devant elle et sauta dans les bras de son ami comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des semaines.

_-_Tu m'as _tellement_ manqué ! s'exclama-t-il en exagérant volontairement sa gaieté pour imiter certaines de ces filles qu'ils ne supportaient pas et dont ils adoraient se moquer. Peter et Mumus ne sont toujours pas arrivés, je commence à m'inquiéter… Ah, et au fait, bonjour tout le monde !

Il salua rapidement chacun des cousins Potter. James sourit et lui donna une tape amicale derrière l'épaule.

_-_Tu as réservé un compartiment ? demanda-t-il.

_-_Moi non, mais Nikita s'en est chargé avec Lyudmila, dit Sirius en reprenant sa voix normale.

_-_Ah, Luydmila…murmura James d'un air mystérieux. Tu l'aimes bien, on dirait…

Sirius sourit mais ne répondit pas.

_-_Tu as abandonné toute ta tribu ? questionna-t-il pour détourner le sujet.

_-_Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Enfin le « ils », c'est juste mon père, Katleen et Britney. Les autres, on leur a dit au revoir avant de partir parce que sinon, il n'y a pas assez de place sur le quai…

_-_Voilà Williams, justement, avertit Anthony.

Mr Potter, contrairement à tous les autres, n'eut pas à se tortiller dans tous les sens pour pouvoir passer entre les sorciers qui occupaient cette partie de la gare : tous le respectaient tant pour l'ensemble de ce qu'il avait fait lors des attaques que Voldemort avait portées contre le Ministère qu'ils s'écartaient aussitôt pour le laisser passer, le saluant poliment ou lui serrant la main s'ils s'estimaient assez proche de lui pour s'y autoriser.

_-_Re-bonjour tout le monde ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en arrivant auprès des membres de sa famille et de Sirius.

_-_Salut, Papa ! répondit James, content qu'il soit venu si tôt.

_-_Britney et Katleen ne sont plus avec vous ?

_-_Elles arrivent, assura James. On a eu quelques petits soucis avec certains moldus, et…

_-_Ah, je vois.

Williams, vêtu d'une jolie robe bleu marine, haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

_-_Il faut savoir ce qu'on veut, dans la vie… On aurait pu ne pas mettre le filtre anti-transplanage, mais depuis quelques temps on prend de nombreuses précautions quand un gros rassemblement de sorciers est prévu. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, comme on dit ! Désolé pour le dérangement causé, en tout cas. J'espère que personne n'arrivera trop en retard… Ca serait bête que le train parte avant que tous les élèves soient arrivés !

_-_Au pire des cas, tu pourras prévenir Dumbledore, oncle Will, non ? interrogea Noami.

_-_Oui, bien sûr, mais quand on peut éviter des soucis, autant ne pas hésiter, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis je suis allé à Poudlard avant vous et je sais l'importance du voyage… Retourner à Poudlard sans prendre le Poudlard Express, c'est comme jouer au Quidditch sans cognards : impensable ! Ah, vous voilà ! s'exclama-t-il à l'arrivée de Katleen et Britney. Des problèmes avec les moldus, à ce qu'on m'a dit ?

_-_Evite de prononcer le mot « moldu » avant demain, bougonna Britney pour toute réponse. J'ai eu ma dose pour la journée ! Non mais quelle idée d'avoir empêché le tranplanage, Will !

_-_La sécurité avant tout, ma belle ! A ce sujet, Jamesie, pourrais-je te parler un moment seul à seul ? Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps…

James, qui au fond de lui trouvait cela très embêtant car il aurait préféré monter directement dans le train pour être sûr d'avoir de la place, hocha néanmoins la tête, conscient que ce n'était pas vraiment une question que son père lui posait. Les discussions sérieuses en tête à tête avec son fils étaient trop rares pour qu'il accepte de les repousser, et James savait que même s'il avait refusé, il aurait dû obéir quand même : son père aurait seulement reformulé sa requête sous forme d'ordre.

_-_Tu n'as qu'à monter, dit-il à Sirius, je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini.

_-_J'emmène ta valise, alors, prévint le jeune homme. On s'est mis au fond, tu nous trouveras facilement.

James acquiesça et suivit son père dans une zone plus calme de la gare, sombre et un peu retirée mais où personne ne risquait de surprendre leur conversation. Williams, sans doute pour avoir une idée du temps dont il disposait, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et dut estimer que c'était satisfaisant puisqu'il prit quelques secondes pour sourire à son fils tout en le contemplant de la tête aux pieds. Cela mit James mal à l'aise, et il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-il.

Il s'observa lui-même pour vérifier que rien sur ses vêtements ne pouvait justifier cette soudaine attention.

_-_Rien, rien, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Williams à voix basse. Je réalise juste à quel point je ne t'ai pas vu grandir, ces dernières années… Dix-sept ans déjà…

Le visage de James se détendit, éclairé par un sourire. Surpris mais empli d'une certaine allégresse à la vue de cette lueur de fierté dans les yeux de son père, le jeune homme bomba légèrement le torse que ses années de Quidditch avaient fini par muscler : rares étaient les fois où il avait eu le droit à ce type de regards de sa part, surtout depuis que Voldemort avait gagné en puissance. Et même si cela signifiait clairement qu'il avait été très souvent absent, James ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir. Son père avait fait tellement de choses pour lui que même s'il était resté travailler de nombreux soirs, le voir fier était à chaque fois une récompense. Il se gardait bien de le crier sous tous les toits, car les personnes qui pourraient comprendre une telle chose étaient très peu nombreuses, à Poudlard, et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie que l'image qu'on avait de lui, qu'il appréciait énormément, se transforme en celle d'un garçon sentimental qui avait en fait caché son jeu à tout le monde pendant des années. Il préférait rester à leurs yeux le rebelle qu'il avait toujours été, loyal et courageux, quitte à garder pour lui ce que lui dictait sa sensibilité. De toute manière, un Potter se devait de rester toujours fort. Son père, durant les longues et innombrables heures qu'il avait consacrées à son éducation quand il était petit, lui avait certes dit d'écouter son cœur et son instinct, mais ne lui avait jamais appris à dévoiler ses sentiments. Et même si plus de dix ans étaient passés depuis cette époque, ses principes étaient toujours les mêmes. Pour qui passerait-il s'il avouait à son père toute la reconnaissance qu'il lui inspirait et tout l'attachement qu'il lui portait ?

_-_Je prends un sacré coup de vieux en te voyant ainsi devant moi, grand et fort, avoua Williams. Mon fils est majeur, déjà… Et moi, bientôt je serai à la retraite !

_-_Tu n'as même pas encore quarante ans, le rassura James.

_-_Heureusement, ma foi ! Mais dans deux mois je ne pourrai plus en dire de même…

_-_Dans deux mois, Maman sera là pour te remonter le moral, assura James. Ou du moins je l'espère…

Williams eut un long soupir et regarda ailleurs le temps de quelques secondes, l'air plus triste et fatigué que jamais. James nota qu'il avait récupéré les quelques rides du coin de ses yeux, celles qui apparaissaient toujours quand quelque chose le tourmentait. Il n'eut ensuite pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour deviner la cause de ses soucis.

_-_Tu sais, je n'ai pas l'intention de te dire ce que tu dois faire ou pas, Jamesie. Tu es désormais responsable de tes actes devant la loi, et je n'ai plus aucun ordre à te donner. Mais savoir ta mère dans un état si critique est déjà suffisamment douloureux pour ne pas qu'on vienne un jour me voir pour m'annoncer que mon fils est dans la même situation qu'elle.

James soupira à son tour mais réussit à ne pas rompre le contact visuel. Ce genre de paroles, venant de la part de son père, le mettait toujours mal à l'aise, mais il avait fini par apprendre à assumer cette gêne et à l'affronter selon les cas. Après tout, son père ne cherchait pas à l'embarrasser, mais juste à lui faire passer des messages qui le tenaient à cœur.

_-_Tu veux que je te promette de ne pas me mettre dans la même galère que l'année dernière, c'est ça ? questionna James, sachant parfaitement quelle serait la réponse.

_-_Tu as failli y laisser ta vie, je te rappelle, dit tristement Williams. Tu sais que je suis beaucoup moins fort moralement que physiquement, surtout en ce moment… Je peux souffrir, oui, pendant des heures je peux souffrir, mais il me serait insupportable de perdre les miens. J'ai vu mourir mon frère et assisté à l'attaque de ta mère. Je t'en supplie, ne me fais pas endurer quelque chose de semblable…

_-_Je peux t'assurer que j'éviterai tous les risques possibles, mais je ne peux rien te promettre, Papa. Je ne peux rien te promettre pour la simple raison que j'ignore ce que le futur me réserve. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses, ces derniers mois, notamment qu'on ne peut pas aller contre son destin. Je te jure que je n'irai pas volontairement au cœur des ennuis, mais si la vie m'y emmène, je ne ferai pas demi-tour. Je suis un Potter, ajouta James avec un haussement d'épaules, comme si cela résumait tout ce qu'il avait déjà dit.

Williams hocha légèrement la tête, signe qu'il comprenait, mais n'en fut pas plus rassuré. James le sentit fébrile, comme si la fatigue avait finalement réussi à l'atteindre physiquement. Lui qui se tenait droit et fier était un peu plus recourbé sur lui-même que d'habitude. James n'avait jamais vu son père faiblir autant en si peu de temps.

_-_Eh, Papa, tu es sûr que ça va ? s'enquit-il d'une voix douce en déposant une main sur son bras pour tenter de l'apaiser par un contact réel. Tu sembles exténué…

Williams lui destina un petit sourire qui ne le rassura nullement.

_-_Ne t'en fais pas, je suis juste un peu dépassé par les évènements, assura-t-il, et comme ça ne m'arrive pas souvent, je perds un peu mes moyens, mais je te jure que tout va bien…

_-_Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé qui avait lancé cette créature sur Maman et ça te perturbe, c'est ça ?

Williams eut cette fois un vrai sourire qui effaça quelque peu les marques de fatigue et de tristesse de son visage pourtant jeune.

_-_Tu es toujours aussi perspicace ou c'est juste un moyen de me faire cracher le morceau ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulut plus joyeuse mais qui ne l'était pas énormément.

James lui rendit son sourire et vérifia furtivement qu'il n'était pas le seul élève à ne pas être monté dans le Poudlard Express.

_-_Si les Potter n'étaient pas perspicaces, ils ne seraient pas aurors de génération en génération, pas vrai ? lança-t-il. Et puis moi aussi, je sais quand tu me mens.

_-_Très bien, dans ce cas je crois que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te dire la vérité…

Williams redevint aussi grave qu'auparavant.

_-_Il y a eu d'autres agressions du type de celle de ta mère, avoua-t-il. Quatre, pour être précis. A la différence près que les quatre personnes qui ont été récemment attaquées sont décédées suite à leurs blessures.

Le sang de James ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'il ouvrait de grands yeux ronds, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

_-_Quatre personnes ont été tuées par la même créature ? s'exclama-t-il.

Williams acquiesça.

_-_Mais comment est-il possible que les journaux n'en aient pas parlé ? questionna James. Pour Maman, la nouvelle faisait les gros titres dès le lendemain !

_-_Freeman a interdit aux journaux de faire la moindre allusion à ces meurtres. Il a aussi fait promettre à ceux qui sont au courant de ne pas parler de ces agressions.

_-Freeman_ l'a interdit, ou _tu_ l'as dit interdit ? demanda James, suspicieux. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais pas mal d'influence sur lui…

_-J'ai_ demandé à Freeman d'interdire aux journaux d'en parler, oui, admit Williams. Je veux que l'affaire reste secrète, pour pouvoir trouver le ou les coupables plus facilement. Mais il s'avère que cette histoire se révèle bien plus compliquée que ce que je pensais, et tu sais pourquoi ?

James fit non de la tête.

_-_Parce que trop de questions restent sans réponse, et que ceux qui contrôlent cette créature sont des experts.

_-_Quels genres de questions restent sans réponse ?

_-_Et bien par exemple, pourquoi la créature a-t-elle épargné ta mère alors qu'elle a littéralement déchiqueté les quatre autres personnes ? Ou bien, comment une créature aussi violente et puissante peut-elle obéir aux ordres d'un humain ? Ou encore, comment peut-elle se déplacer d'un bout à l'autre du pays sans se faire remarquer par quiconque ?

James frissonna.

_-_Et vous n'avez aucune idée de l'identité des coupables ? s'enquit-il. Je veux dire, si ce sont des experts, ils ont peut-être déjà eu affaire avec la justice, ou un ancien auror les connaît peut-être… Peut-être même qu'ils ne sont rien d'autre que des dresseurs, et c'est pourquoi la créature obéit !

_-_Tout n'est pas aussi simple, James, et c'est bien dommage. Car vois-tu, ce genre de créatures n'existe pas. Enfin, pas vraiment.

_-_Comment ça, ce genre de créatures n'existe pas ? s'exclama James, abasourdi.

_-_Aucun ouvrage du Ministère ne fait référence à ne serait-ce qu'une créature semblable, dit Williams. Alors aux questions que nous nous posons déjà viennent s'ajouter celles-ci : qu'est-ce que cette bête-là ? A-t-elle été importée d'un pays lointain ? A-t-elle été invoquée ? A-t-elle été créée par l'alliance de deux créatures dangereuses ? Bien sûr, nous ne sommes pas stupides et nous savons des choses que le Ministère censure : l'existence de démons, par exemple. Je pense que c'en était un, ce soir-là. Les démons ne sont pas vraiment vivants puisqu'ils ne vivent pas sur Terre, mais quand on les invoque, ils ne sont pas morts pour autant. Mais quel démon était-ce ?

Mr Potter soupira de lassitude.

_-_J'ai été placé sur de nombreuses affaires, James, et pas toujours des très simples ou très drôles, mais celle-ci dépasse de loin toutes celles auxquelles j'ai contribué. Je passe mon temps au bureau mais j'ai l'impression de piétiner. Chaque fois qu'un nouvel élément vient m'aider à me diriger sur une piste, un autre arrive et chamboule tout. Alors je reste encore au bureau jusqu'au milieu de la nuit mais mes heures de travail sont vaines car on tourne en rond, et _ça m'énerve_ !

Quelques personnes se retournèrent vers eux à la fin du discours de Williams, qui avait laissé sa colère passer dans ses derniers mots.

_-_Tu devrais te reposer pendant quelques jours, conseilla James. Ca ne te ferait que du bien, et ça te permettrait de prendre du recul.

_-_Un jour de repos est un jour perdu, James. Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser le temps passer alors que pour ta mère, chaque heure est peut-être la dernière.

James soupira.

_-_Dis-moi ce qu'elle a, s'il te plaît, supplia-t-il.

_-_Personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'elle a, je te l'ai déjà dit.

_-_Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes tant à trouver les responsables de son agression, comme si le temps était compté ? Je suis désolé, mais je veux savoir la vérité. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

_-_Ton train ne va pas tarder à partir, tu devrais rejoindre Sirius.

_-_Pas avant que tu m'aies expliqué ce qui arrive à Maman.

_-_Je te le dirai quand les guérisseurs seront certains de ce qui se passe, je te le promets !

James vit dans ses yeux qu'il ne mentait pas, aussi accepta-t-il de se calmer bien qu'il se sentît encore plus déçu de ne pas être prévenu que tout au long de l'été.

Mais la locomotive qui siffla le départ du train le fit réagir et oubliant toute cette déception, il se jeta dans les bras de son père qui le serra contre lui, avec cette fougue que seule sa famille proche pouvait connaître.

_-_Fais bien attention à toi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

_-_Promis.

_-_Allez, va !

Williams relâcha son étreinte et poussa doucement son fils pour lui indiquer de se hâter vers le train qui déjà avançait lentement.

_-_Et toi, prends soin de toi ! lança James par-dessus la foule.

Il sourit quand son père, au lieu de répondre, lui fit signe de filer.

Sirius l'attendait dans le couloir et lui avait ouvert la porte. James s'empara de son bras pour monter plus facilement à bord du Poudlard Express et salua Katleen et Britney d'un mouvement de la main. Puis le train prit de la vitesse et Sirius dut refermer la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, la gare disparaissait après un tournant et James dut faire face à la réalité : ils étaient partis pour une nouvelle année. La dernière, cette fois…

_-_Et bah dis-donc, il en avait des choses à te dire, ton père, pour te laisser courir le risque de manquer le départ ! commenta Sirius en riant de soulagement. J'ai cru que tu y resterais !

_-_Ne sois pas ridicule ! Moi, manquer le Poudlard Express ? Viens plutôt me montrer où tu as mis ma valise !

_-_Ok, suis-moi !

James passa devant des compartiments occupés par des personnes qui ne lui avaient pas manqué, notamment les Carrow et toute leur bande, mais la majorité des élèves qui le virent lui sourirent, ravis de le retrouver même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas particulièrement. Manifestement, sa popularité qui s'était accrue à la fin de l'année passée ne s'était pas altérée pendant les vacances.

_-_Bon, sérieusement, il t'a dit quoi, ton père ? interrogea Sirius.

_-_Pas grand-chose. Il refuse toujours de me dire ce qu'a ma mère, et il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il aimerait que je reste tranquille cette année, juste pour être sûr que dans quelques mois, ce ne sera pas moi qui serai à l'hôpital sans qu'on sache vraiment ce que j'ai…

_-_C'est normal, en même temps, déclara Sirius. Il a déjà sa femme dans un état critique, il ne va pas en plus avoir à s'inquiéter pour son fils…

_-_Tu es entrain de me dire que j'aurais dû lui promettre que je serai calme et respectueux du règlement pendant dix mois ? s'exclama James, surpris d'une telle sagesse de la part de Sirius, qui était à l'ordinaire plutôt téméraire.

Son ami pouffa de rire.

_-_Non, bien sûr que non ! Je dis juste que c'est normal qu'il ait envie d'être serein quand il pense à son fils, car il a déjà sa femme à Ste-Mangouste. C'est d'autant plus normal qu'il te connaît bien et qu'il sait que tu as tendance à sortir la nuit sans vraiment te poser de questions… Tiens, on est là !

_-_Ah, mais ils sont tous arrivés ! s'exclama gaiement James.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Lily qui se renfrogna dans son coin, mais il fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue, peu désireux de se replonger dans ces disputes sans fin avec elle : il était trop heureux de retrouver tous ses amis qui vinrent le saluer chaleureusement les uns après les autres pour se préoccuper d'elle. Il avait eu le temps de penser à tout ça, en trois jours. Si elle tenait à lui, elle lui présenterait ses excuses et tenterait d'arranger les choses. Si elle l'ignorait royalement, cela voudrait dire qu'elle se fichait de lui. Et si elle tenait à lui, il avait raison de rester accroché à elle. Si au contraire, elle se fichait de lui, alors il n'avait plus qu'à laisser tomber. C'était aussi simple que cela. Si la réponse était qu'elle se moquait de lui, au moins il serait fixé et pourrait passer à autre chose, même si ce serait dur. Il avait vainement essayé quelques années plus tôt, mais le fait était que depuis, il avait mûri. Cette fois, si Lily restait vraiment indifférente, il tournerait la page…

_-_Hey, tu as mis les vêtements que tu as achetés à Londres ! s'exclama Gwenog. Fais voir un peu !

James fit un tour sur lui-même pour lui permettre de l'examiner sous tous les angles. Son sifflement d'admiration le fit rire mais provoqua l'exaspération de Lily.

_-_Bah quoi, tu ne le trouves pas beau, comme ça ? s'étonna Gwenog.

Son sourire plein de malice laissait clairement comprendre qu'elle s'amusait de cette situation tendue entre eux deux, parfaitement consciente que Lily ne pourrait répondre ni par oui ni par non, soit parce que cela reviendrait à se trahir, soit parce que cela serait un gros mensonge.

_-_Moi, personnellement, je le trouve trop craquant, quand il se déguise en moldu, reprit-elle, s'en donnant à cœur joie. D'ailleurs, si tu continues à le bouder, je vais finir par te le prendre juste sous ton nez, ton James…

_-_Et bien vas-y, je t'en prie ! grogna Lily, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard fermement dirigé vers la vitre. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

_-_Une crise de jalousie, par exemple, ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer James en s'asseyant près de Peter. Mais je suis flatté par tes avances, Gwen. Je m'en souviendrai !

_-_Ah ouais ? Je te réserve pour le bal d'Halloween, alors ? Si Lily n'y voit aucun inconvénient, bien sûr…

L'expression de colère sur le visage de son amie la fit éclater de rire.

_-_Mais enfin, Lilou, tu ne vas pas bouder pendant tout le voyage, quand même ! rétorqua-t-elle. Souviens-toi de notre précédent voyage, au début de l'été, on s'était bien amusé, non ? Quand James racontait n'importe quoi et que toi, tu étais morte de rire !

_-_Laisse, elle s'en fiche, elle s'en fiche, que veux-tu ! dit Sirius. A mon avis, d'ici mercredi elle aura changé d'avis, pas vrai Lily ?

_-_Oui, quand elle verra James assailli par ses fans ! railla Hestia. Demande à Alice comment elle réagit quand une fille s'approche trop près de Franck ! Enfin, demande-lui quand elle sera revenue, parce que quand ils sont ensemble, ces deux-là, on ne peut plus les séparer !

_-_Moi j'en connais deux que l'on n'a pas pu séparer de tout l'été, fit remarquer Gwenog. Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce que tu entres dans la chambre de James, Lyudmila !

La soviétique haussa les épaules.

_-_Je me sens coupable de cette dispute, avoua-t-elle. Lily, je te jure que ni James, ni moi n'avions d'arrière p…

_-_Mais je m'en fiche complètement ! gronda Lily en détachant bien chaque syllabe, se décidant enfin à regarder autre chose que le paysage qui défilait. Maintenant, si vous voulez continuer à faire ce genre de commentaires, moi je m'en vais, et le problème est réglé !

_-_Ne t'énerve pas, Lilou ! bougonna Hestia. Nous, on essaie juste d'arranger les choses ! Vous étiez tellement amis avant ça…

_-_C'est vous qui m'énervez ! C'est une histoire entre James et moi, c'est clair ? D'ailleurs je comptais m'expliquer avec lui, mais vous m'avez tellement soûlée que ce n'est même plus la peine !

De colère, Lily se leva, bouscula Nikita pour pouvoir passer et disparut dans le couloir du Poudlard Express qui filait à vive allure vers le Nord.

oOo

_-_Tu vas finir par le perdre, Lily. Tu joues avec le feu, là.

Lily ne put se résoudre à lever les yeux sur Alice au moment où elle prononça ces mots. Elle savait ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. Elle savait que plus elle laisserait de temps passer, plus la situation s'envenimerait. James n'était plus ce gamin qu'il était deux ans plus tôt. Il ne l'aimait plus aveuglément, naïf et trop sûr de lui pour pouvoir penser qu'elle ne tomberait pas sous ce charme qui faisait craquer tant d'autres filles. Il ne pensait plus que tout n'était qu'une question de temps. Tout cela, elle en avait conscience. Son comportement était significatif : il n'avait rien tenté pour que les choses s'arrangent. Il attendait que ce soit elle qui aille de l'avant, c'était certain. Les rôles s'étaient inversés. C'était elle, désormais, qui était sur la touche et qui devait faire ses preuves. Et pour faire ses preuves, elle n'avait qu'une solution : lui avouer la vérité. Lui avouer ce qu'elle avait avoué à Sirius et lui demander d'être compréhensif. Encore fallait-il qu'elle se décide à prendre sur elle et à abandonner sa peur de ne pas trouver les mots pour lui expliquer. Et c'était sans doute ça, le plus dur…

_-_Si tu veux, je parlerai à James, suggéra Franck. Ou alors, parles-en à Sirius ! Je suis sûr qu'il saurait quoi faire pour t'aider.

_-_Sirius sait déjà tout, annonça Lily, mais je lui ai dit de ne rien révéler à James pour le moment.

_-_Et ça veut dire quoi, pour le moment ? demanda gentiment Alice. Parce que tu sais, il y a un bon nombre de filles qui aimeraient être à ta place, et elles ne sont pas toutes moches, crois-moi. Alors si tu ne te décides pas à avancer, il va te passer sous le nez, et là il ne te restera plus que tes yeux pour pleurer.

_-_Tu sais, il pensait vraiment que c'en était fini de vos disputes, avoua Franck. Il a dû être très déçu de ta réaction, et surtout très las… Il a essayé de te reparler depuis ?

_-_Non.

_-_Il n'a même pas essayé d'arranger les choses ? s'étonna Alice.

_-_Non, même pas, répondit Lily.

_-_En même temps, je le comprends, dit Franck. Il a passé combien de temps ces dernières années à essayer sans arrêt d'arranger les choses, à ton avis ? Et là, quand il croit que ses efforts sont récompensés, tu piques une crise de jalousie qui n'a pas lieu d'être, et quand il te demande de l'admettre, tu l'envoies bouler en lui criant que tu ne seras jamais jalouse à cause de lui et que c'est lui qui délire en pensant qu'il y a un petit quelque chose entre vous…

_-_Je n'ai pas voulu lui avouer que j'étais jalouse car pour lui cela reviendrait à lui déclarer une flamme qui n'est pas encore allumée ! bougonna Lily. Et ça, un garçon ne peut pas comprendre !

_-_Un garçon amoureux peut tout comprendre, réfuta Franck.

Alice gloussa quand il déposa un baiser furtif sur sa joue.

_-_Et puis de toute façon, il y a quelques braises qui s'enflamment déjà, pas vrai ? ajouta le jeune homme. Il est plutôt beau garçon et en plus, il t'a sauvé la vie. Ce n'est pas comme si le feu n'était pas allumé du tout…

_-_J'adore ta façon d'exprimer les choses, marmonna Lily.

Elle détourna les yeux quand ses deux amis s'embrassèrent longuement devant elle.

_-_C'est une façon comme les autres de te faire ouvrir les yeux sur quelque chose que tu refuses de voir, le défendit Alice. Qu'est-ce qui te gène dans votre histoire ?

_-_Le fait que ça aille trop vite. Je le détestais, maintenant que je l'adore. Je ne veux pas sortir avec lui maintenant ! Ca serait à la limite de l'incorrect !

_-_Alors dis-le lui en toute honnêteté, et il attendra encore un peu ! assura Alice. Un mois de plus, un mois de moins, il n'est plus à ça près… Mais laisse-moi t'avouer que j'ai du mal à suivre ce qui pour toi est correct ou pas. Balancer une valise sur les autres, ça va, mais sortir avec un garçon que tu as détesté il y a tout de même plusieurs mois, là ça ne va plus… Belle logique !

Lily soupira et évita de regarder ses deux amis se bécoter devant elle. C'était quelque chose d'assez agaçant quand elle-même avait un petit problème de couple –c'était le terme général pour parler d'une femme et d'un homme, même s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, non ?

_-_Bon, je vais aller faire un tour dans les compartiments pour vérifier que tout va bien, annonça-t-elle en se levant.

_-_Ah, je vois ! Rien de tel pour se sentir mieux que d'aller embêter les autres ! se moqua Alice. Allez, va jouer la préfète, ça te consolera…

_-_Et ça me rappellera que je n'ai pas été nommée préfète en chef, aussi, lui fit remarquer Lily. Mais c'est surtout que je n'ai pas envie de vous regarder nager dans le bonheur alors que je nage moi-même dans la plus belle confusion. Et puis je verrai du monde, comme ça ! Ca me permettra de savoir un peu avec qui je vais me retrouver en Etude des moldus…

Mais il s'avéra que passer de compartiment en compartiment n'était pas une occupation très réjouissante. Les Serpentard s'en donnèrent à cœur-joie quand elle passa dans leur coin, et elle eut le droit à une pitoyable imitation d'elle-même de la part des Carrow. Elle fut ensuite dévisagée par des groupes entiers de filles et elle réalisa à quel point Alice avait raison en affirmant que les admiratrices de James n'étaient pas toutes des boudins boutonneux. Elle se promit alors de vite se décider à lui parler. Après tout, il était vrai que cette embrouille était des plus stupides…

Puis, tandis qu'elle prenait le chemin du retour dans son compartiment initial afin de le prendre à part, elle aperçut Rogue et Regulus Black qui discutaient dans la pénombre des toilettes. La curiosité fut plus forte que la raison, surtout quand elle nota qu'ils se turent à son passage. Elle fit alors mine de ne rien avoir remarqué mais s'arrêta un peu plus loin, là où elle pouvait entendre leur conversation tout en étant certaine de ne pas être vue. Leurs voix basses suffirent à la convaincre que personne n'était sensé entendre ce qu'elle allait entendre, et pourtant elle ne serait revenue sur ses pas pour rien au monde. Elle savait que ces deux-là, quand ils étaient seuls ensemble, préparaient des mauvais coups ; et des mauvais coups, il y en avait eu trop l'année passée pour qu'elle se permettre de prendre cela à la légère.

_-_Je n'en sais pas plus que toi à ce sujet, Severus, c'est la dixième fois que je te le dis depuis qu'on est monté dans le train ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Rosanna Potter est dans une belle bouse, pour être poli !

_-_Mais tes parents ne t'ont pas parlé de quelque chose ? Ou ton grand-père, tes cousins, je n'en sais rien, moi ! Tiens, Abraxas, par exemple ! Tu as bien dû le voir une fois cet été, non ?

_-_Non, Severus, non…

Il était évident que Regulus Black était agacé par cette conversation et ne désirait qu'une chose : retourner sur sa banquette pour éventuellement y regarder le paysage et ne plus écouter les paroles de son ami.

_-_De toute manière, Abraxas est de mèche avec Rush, pas avec le Maître.

_-_Mais chez toi, il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui sait, non ? Bellatrix ? Lucius ?

_-_Personne ! Mais si tu tiens tant à savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, demande à ton oncle ! Lui, il doit savoir ! Il est proche du Maître !

_-_Il dit que le Maître n'y est pour rien, répondit Rogue.

Celui-ci, en revanche, semblait irrité de ne pas savoir ce qu'il désirait savoir. Lily se douta qu'il s'agissait de découvrir pourquoi Rosanna s'était fait agressée et tendit l'oreille, prête à graver chaque détail de la conversation dans sa mémoire. Quand elle serait réconciliée avec James, cela serait sans doute utile…

_-_Mais le Maître y est forcément pour quelque chose, sinon qui ? s'exclama Regulus.

_-_Je ne sais pas. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui en veulent aux Potter.

_-_Beaucoup, tu dis ? Beaucoup comparé à quoi ? Parce que je te fais remarquer qu'ils sont la famille la plus appréciée de la communauté magique, en particulier grâce aux exploits de Williams.

_-_Beaucoup de sorciers malhonnêtes, je voulais dire ! s'impatienta Rogue. Combien de mages noirs Williams Potter a-t-il envoyé à Azkaban ? A tous les coups, des amis à eux sont allés se venger, mais n'osant pas s'en prendre directement à lui, ce qui est compréhensible, ils s'en sont pris à sa femme…

_-_Et bien si c'est ce que tu penses, pourquoi est-ce que tu me harcèles depuis tout à l'heure pour savoir si je sais quelque chose ?

_-_Ce n'est pas ce que je pense, c'est juste une hypothèse ! A mon avis, seuls des experts en magie noire ont pu contrôler ce démon. Or, les experts en magie noire du moment ne sont autres que les mangemorts, et tu sais comme moi que quand on est un mangemort, on ne fait qu'obéir et on ne prend aucune initiative. Ce qui voudrait dire que le Maître est derrière tout ça !

_-_Mais ton oncle dit que non !

_-_C'est justement ça que je ne comprends pas ! Soit mon oncle dit vrai et dans ce cas, il faut que je retrouve celui qui a fait ça pour le remercier de tout mon cœur d'avoir foutu en l'air la mère de Potter, soit il ment et dans ce cas vivement que je sois mangemort à la fin de l'année pour que je puisse être au courant de tout !

_-_Oui, mais s'il dit vrai, tu as très peu de chances de retrouver, ou même de connaître l'identité de celui qui a fait ça, alors tu devrais cesser d'être obsédé par cette histoire.

_-_Tu ne sembles pas réaliser à quel point je suis heureux, Reg'. Rosanna Potter va crever. James Potter va être effondré.

Lily sentit son cœur se serrer et son estomac se nouer. D'anxiété, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, prête à fuir ces informations qui arrivaient mais incapable de bouger pour ne pas les perdre. Regulus Black n'était pas enchanté du sort de Rosanna, mais Rogue en bouillonnait de bonheur. Rogue, qui allait à la fin de l'année se faire mangemort…

_-_A ta place, j'attendrais un peu avant de crier victoire, avoua Regulus. Tu sais comme moi que tu étais persuadé que James Potter serait mort noyé en mars dernier, et au final il est toujours là. Il est même devenu un héros.

Rogue fit claquer sa langue d'agacement.

_-_Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, à la fin, Reg' ? On dirait que tu t'en fiches, de ce qui s'est passé !

_-_Je ne m'en fiche pas, mais on ne sait rien de l'identité des responsables ! Et si c'était une ruse ? Si c'était un plan de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

_-_Cette association que Dumbledore a créée ? Pourquoi auraient-ils pris un tel risque ?

_-_Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pris aucun risque, justement ! Réfléchis un instant, Severus : les Potter sont les meilleurs aurors du pays, ce qui fait qu'on se méfie tous d'eux. Mais en faisant croire à tout le monde que Rosanna est à Ste-Mangouste, on masque la vérité et elle peut exercer son métier derrière le dos de tout le monde, puisque plus personne ne fait attention à elle !

_-_Tu crois vraiment qu'ils auraient fait ça ?

_-_Qui sait ?

_-_Non, James Potter a semblé trop bouleversé sur le quai pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un coup monté.

_-_Il est bon acteur, je te rappelle. Et puis peut-être qu'il n'a pas été mis au courant, justement pour que tout cela semble plus vrai…

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Rogue dut réfléchir à l'hypothèse de son ami. Lily elle-même cogitait de toutes ses forces : et si Regulus Black avait raison ? Si tout cela n'était qu'une invention ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi James n'avait pas eu le droit de rendre visite à sa mère et pourquoi Williams refusait de lui parler de ce qui lui arrivait… Mais Neil, dans tout cela ? Il aurait menti, lui aussi ? Sympathisé avec James parce qu'il était dans le coup et avait assuré que les blessures de Rosanna étaient graves exprès pour que James y croie dur comme fer ? C'était un peu tiré par les cheveux, et Williams était incapable de faire du mal à son fils. Mais n'existait-il pas des situations dans lesquelles on n'avait pas vraiment le choix, et où des actes non-désirés étaient nécessaires ?

_-_Mais ce démon est incontrôlable par quelqu'un qui ne s'y connaît pas en Magie Noire, persista Rogue. Tu vois bien Dumbledore commander une telle créature ?

_-_Mais quelle créature, au fond ? soupira Regulus d'une voix fatiguée. Qui est témoin de l'agression de Rosanna Potter, hormis les Potter eux-mêmes et leurs amis ? Tout le monde a fui avant qu'elle ne soit blessée.

_-_Mais il y a des centaines de sorciers qui l'ont vue, cette créature, Reg' ! Tous les Malefoy, tes cousins, tes parents !

_-_Ils ont vu un démon briser une vitre imaginaire puis sont partis. Mais si je leur posais la question, ils seraient incapables de dire si c'est ce démon qui s'en est pris à Mrs Potter. Ils ont juste fait un rapprochement logique, mais dans de tels cas la logique ne fait pas tout !

_-_Mais…

_-_Tout ça pour dire que tu vends la peau de l'hippogriffe avant de l'avoir tué, coupa Regulus, parlant plus fort pour masquer les protestations de son ami. Et un aspirant sur le point de devenir un vrai mangemort devrait croire le Maître quand celui-ci assure qu'il n'y est pour rien dans cette agression, car s'il y était pour quelque chose, je suis certain qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour le crier haut et fort afin de montrer à tout le monde sa puissance. Maintenant, si ça te t'embêtes pas, j'aimerais passer le reste du voyage ailleurs que dans ces toilettes malodorantes.

Lily sut que c'était le moment pour elle de s'en aller si elle ne voulait pas risquer de se faire prendre. Aussi silencieusement que possible, elle se hâta vers le compartiment de ses amis alors que déjà le ciel s'assombrissait. Elle ne prêta aucune attention à leurs visages surpris à son entrée et s'assit en écrasant les pieds de Sirius, le plus proche de la porte. Elle afficha une expression neutre quand les deux Serpentard regardèrent au travers de la vitre, mais Rogue la fusilla du regard comme s'il savait déjà qu'elle avait tout entendu. Néanmoins, ses yeux glissèrent rapidement sur James et sa mâchoire se serra. Sirius, à côté de Lily, se raidit sur la banquette et serra les poings. James, lui, lui adressa un geste grossier de la main, qui le fit aussitôt fuir.

_-_En voilà un qui ne m'a pas manqué, grogna-t-il. Il aurait dû rester avec son vieil oncle…ou partir rejoindre sa mère, ç'aurait été encore mieux.

_-_Tu ne devrais pas dire une telle chose, dit Peter. Je te rappelle que moi aussi, j'ai perdu ma mère.

_-_Mais vous n'êtes pas comparables, lui et toi, répliqua James.

Peter déglutit péniblement mais ne répondit rien. Lyudmila parut désolée pour lui, de la même façon qu'elle avait semblé désolée d'avoir provoqué cette crise entre James et Lily. Celle-ci, malgré les excuses qu'elle lui avait portées sur le quai (à contrecœur, aussi avaient-elle été très rapides), eut envie de la frapper et sut qu'elle ne pouvait plus ni nier, ni attendre. C'était le moment d'assumer ce qu'elle ressentait…

_-_Je peux te parler, James ? demanda-t-elle après une profonde inspiration.

_-_Je t'écoute.

_-_En privé, si possible…

James soupira mais accepta de se lever sous les sourires narquois de ses amis, en particulier Sirius et Gwenog. Lily leur jeta un regard noir à chacun et remercia James, puis l'emmena dans le couloir. Quand elle s'arrêta, il lui fit signe de continuer encore un peu, si bien qu'elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois devant les toilettes.

_-_On sera plus tranquille ici que près de nos deux énergumènes, expliqua-t-il. A moins que tu préfères un endroit plus…romantique ?

_-_Non, ça ira, mentit Lily. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

James garda le silence, une expression d'attente sur le visage. Le petit sourire qu'il s'efforçait de masquer venait trahir son amusement alors que Lily sentait ses joues se colorer. Par où commencer ?

C'était fou comme c'était plus difficile de présenter des excuses à James que d'en recevoir de sa part. L'action en elle-même n'était pas bien différente qu'avec d'autres personnes, mais les autres personnes en question étaient en général plus énervées que cela quand elle allait les voir pour s'excuser. James, lui, aussi coléreux avait-il pu être avant qu'elle ne demande à lui parler, semblait trouver la situation amusante et la mettait d'autant plus mal à l'aise. Son petit sourire victorieux du coin des lèvres était presque irritant, son regard triomphant en devenait vexant. Lily ne put le soutenir et se sentit contrainte de regarder ses chaussures. Cela le fit pouffer de rire.

_-_Ce n'est pas drôle, bougonna-t-elle.

_-_Mais c'est toi qui me fait rire, répondit-il d'une voix mystérieuse.

Lily fut surprise mais se détendit en entendant ces mots qu'elle avait elle-même prononcés quelques semaines plus tôt, à Æternum Asylus. Ils étaient à eux seuls la preuve qu'elle était déjà pardonnée, quoi qu'elle dirait et aussi maladroites seraient ses excuses. Finalement, il n'attendait peut-être que ça. Juste quelques mots pour lui demander pardon. Quelques phrases pour lui assurer que tout n'était pas fini. Quelques minutes pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas effacé leurs bons moments de l'été d'un revers de manche…

_-_Je ne t'ai pas fait que rire, ces derniers temps, rappela-t-elle tristement.

James lui souleva le menton pour qu'elle relève la tête vers lui, soudainement redevenu sérieux.

_-_Etait-ce de la jalousie ? demanda-t-il seulement.

Le cœur de Lily manqua un battement, pris au dépourvu face à cette question brutale qu'elle avait pourtant redouté.

_-_Ecoute, James, je ne…

_-_Dis-moi seulement oui ou non, c'est tout…

_-_James, je t'en prie, ne…

_-_C'est une réponse qui ne t'engage en rien, Lily ! Oui ou non, dis-le moi juste pour que je sache si j'ai été le dernier des cons ou s'il y a quelque chose de plus compliq…

_-_Oui, c'était de la jalousie, avoua Lily, le coupant de son élan.

Il se tut et la dévisagea, le souffle court. A nouveau, elle sentit ses yeux glisser vers le sol sans même qu'elle le leur demande, le cœur tambourinant quelque part dans sa poitrine. Leur silence ne dut pas durer plus de quelques secondes mais elle eut l'impression qu'une éternité était passée avant qu'il ne se décide à reprendre la parole. Et quand il le fit, elle regretta qu'il ne se soit pas tût.

_-_Dans ce cas pourquoi avoir réagi ainsi que je t'ai demandé de l'avouer ? interrogea-t-il.

_-_Il est plus facile d'entendre quelqu'un avouer sa jalousie que de l'avouer soi-même, répondit-elle.

_-_Ca ne répond pas à ma question. Pourquoi t'être énervée ainsi ?

_-_J'avais mes raisons.

_-_Je peux savoir lesquelles ?

_-_F7V3 ! lui rappela-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence. Drogue hallucinogène qui a poussé mes nerfs à bout. J'étais persuadée que toi et Lyudmila…

Elle haussa les épaules et n'acheva pas phrase.

_-_Puis Sirius est venu me parler, m'a juré qu'il ne s'était rien passé dans le dortoir, et que ce que j'avais vu n'était qu'une hallucination. Mais le mal était fait.

James avait haussé les sourcils et se perdit un instant dans ses pensées.

_-_Tu es entrain de me dire que sous l'effet de la drogue, tu m'as vu sortir avec Lyudmila, d'où ta crise de jalousie ?

Lily hocha la tête.

_-_Et quand je t'ai demandé d'avouer que tu étais jalouse, tu ne savais pas que tout cela n'était qu'une hallucination, donc tu m'en voulais ?

_-_C'est ça, confirma Lily.

En le voyant replonger dans des méditations, elle sut quelle serait sa prochaine question et se mordit la lèvre, attendant ce qui serait inévitable.

_-_Mais si tu es jalouse quand tu me vois avec d'autres filles, commença prudemment James, pourquoi est-ce que…

Il pouffa d'un rire non pas de joie mais d'incompréhension.

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que depuis le début tu me répètes que nous ne sommes que de simples amis ? acheva-t-il d'une seule traite.

_-_Parce que c'est ce que nous sommes, n'est-ce pas ? tenta Lily, persuadée que cela ne lui suffirait pas.

Elle réalisa qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée quand James fit non de la tête.

_-_Dis-moi la vérité, Lily.

_-_Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, gémit-t-elle.

_-_Je suis trop bête ?

_-_Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais tu es amoureux…

_-_Et toi ?

Lily soupira.

_-_Non, James, je ne le suis pas.

_-_Alors pourquoi cette jalousie ?

_-_C'est ça que tu ne peux pas comprendre, déclara-t-elle tristement. J'étais jalouse, mais je ne veux pas sortir avec toi. Ou du moins pas encore…

_-_Pas encore ? répéta James. C'est ridicule…

_-_Tu vois ? s'exclama Lily. Tu ne veux pas me comprendre !

_-_Mais il n'y a rien à comprendre ! On ne peut pas être jaloux sans être amoureux… Je n'ai pas été jaloux quand Sirius est sorti avec Hilary, mais je l'ai été quand tu es sortie avec McCartee, c'est aussi simple que ça !

_-_Non, ce n'est pas si simple ! réfuta Lily. Il y a quelques mois je te détestais, je te rappelle !

James mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

_-_Alors le vrai problème, c'est ça… murmura-t-il. Tu ne peux pas te résoudre à sortir avec celui que tu as détesté… Fierté mal placée, sans doute ?

_-_Le vrai problème est que je ne sais plus ce que je veux, rectifia Lily en toute honnêteté. Tout ce dont je suis certaine, c'est que je me suis sentie comme trahie quand j'ai cru voir Lyudmila dans tes bras. Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'y être…

_-_Tu ne sais pas si tu as envie d'y être ? répliqua James. Je peux t'aider à le savoir, si tu veux…

Lily le vit s'approcher d'elle mais recula d'un pas, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

_-_Non, James, ne me sers pas contre toi… demanda-t-elle.

_-_Qui parle, quand tu dis ça ? questionna doucement James. Est-ce la Lily que j'ai eu chez moi tout l'été ou celle qui n'assumera pas ses sentiments devant les élèves de Poudlard ?

_-_La discussion est close, dit-elle pour toute réponse. On ne va pas tarder à arriver…

_-_La Lily de cet été n'a pas semblée très gênée quand elle s'allongeait mon lit, rappela néanmoins James. Elle n'a pas non plus paru aussi gênée qu'elle l'affirmait quand nos deux visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre…

Lily ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas tort, mais elle ne l'avouerait pas. L'été avait sans doute été le plus beau de sa vie. Il lui avait fait découvrir des tas de choses fantastiques, dont un James au naturel au sein de sa famille. S'il avait tenté de l'embrasser, elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas repoussé. Après tout, elle ne s'était pas si sentie mal les fois où ils avaient été très proches. Elle n'avait pas manqué une seule seconde de sa danse en sous-vêtements sur la table du salon. Mais tout semblait tellement différent maintenant qu'ils s'éloignaient chaque seconde d'Æternum Asylus… Leur petite bulle s'était éclatée, et à Poudlard ce ne serait pas pareil. Il y avait toutes ces filles qui la haïraient, tous ces garçons qui le haïraient, tout ce travail qui ne serait pas fait quand ils seraient ensemble, tous ces reproches dans les yeux de Slughorn…

Lily s'interdit ces pensées et se permit d'observer James le temps de quelques secondes. C'était fou toutes les excuses qu'elle se trouvait pour éviter de faire face à la réalité. Ils avaient tous raison, au final. Elle aimait ses yeux noisette, cet air rebelle donné par ses cheveux en bataille, cette détermination sur son visage. Elle aimait être le centre de son attention, l'idée d'être la seule qui comptait pour lui. Et d'habitude, elle ne se posait pas tant de questions quand il s'agissait de quitter le célibat. Elle n'avait pas hésité quand McCartee l'avait invitée à danser. Mais elle n'avait pas été particulièrement triste quand ils avaient rompu…

_-_Je crois que tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux mais que tu ne veux pas le savoir non plus, dit soudain James. Et je crois que tu ne veux pas le savoir parce que tu as peur.

Le train se mit à ralentir, la locomotive siffla. Une agitation naquit dans les compartiments.

_-_Moi je crois qu'on est arrivé, rétorqua Lily, ravie.

Cela ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

Déjà, des élèves en tenue sortaient dans le couloir, valises en main, et se dirigeaient vers les portes qui ne tarderaient pas à s'ouvrir. La tête de Gwenog sortit d'un compartiment et se tourna vers eux. Lily en profita pour quitter James et ses constatations trop vraies, consciente qu'elle serait assaillie par les questions de ses amies mais qu'au moins, elle serait libérée de son regard trop profond. Sans doute pas pour très longtemps, mais peut-être assez pour qu'elle fasse le point. Maintenant que les choses s'étaient arrangées, elle pourrait sans doute laisser faire le temps. Il était vrai qu'elle se posait trop de questions depuis qu'ils s'entendaient si bien. Ce qu'elle devait faire finirait bien par s'imposer comme une évidence, effaçant ses doutes…

oOo

_-_Elle est jalouse mais elle ne veut pas sortir avec toi ? s'exclama Peter. Ca c'est la meilleure !

_-_Tu l'as dit… confirma James. Mon père avait raison de dire que les femmes ont un don pour compliquer les choses simples…

_-_Peut-être que pour elle, ça n'est pas aussi simple que pour toi, dit Sirius. Pour toi c'est clair : tu l'aimes. Mais mets-toi à sa place : elle t'a détesté et là, elle devrait avouer à tout le monde qu'elle est folle de toi !

_-_Elle t'a dit qu'elle était folle de moi ? s'exclama James, plein d'espoir.

_-_Non. Mais à moi aussi, elle m'a dit que tu ne comprendrais pas. Pour elle, un homme est incapable de penser qu'une femme peut éprouver de l'affection pour lui sans y avoir de l'amour.

_-_Excuse-moi, mais tu as bien vu comme moi la crise qu'elle a piqué au Ministère ! On ne s'énerve pas ainsi juste par affection, répliqua James.

_-_Elle était droguée, je te rappelle, dit Remus.

_-_Elle ne l'était plus le soir, quand elle s'est énervée contre moi, fit remarquer James.

Remus haussa les épaules.

_-_De toute façon, si elle refuse de sortir avec toi, c'est son choix, déclara-t-il, même si elle se ment à elle-même. Mais si c'est le cas, elle finira bien par se rendre compte que ça ne peut plus durer, c'est tout…

_-_Je suis tellement désolée que tout ceci se soit passé à cause de moi… répéta Lyudmila.

La jeune soviétique avait été envoyée à Gryffondor quand elle avait déposé le Choixpeau Magique sur sa tête après les élèves de première année. Avant que les applaudissements ne fusent, James avait tout juste eu le temps d'entendre Lily marmonner un « comme par hasard » qui le fit sourire. Mais, installée à l'autre bout de la table, elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

_-_Sirius m'a dit qu'avant le stage, vous aviez passé l'été ensemble et que tout allait pour le mieux, se lamenta-t-elle. Vous étiez devenus plus proches que jamais ! Je me sens tellement coupable…

_-_S'il n'y avait pas eu cette dispute, elle serait certainement encore entrain de faire comme si de rien n'était, assura James, et moi comme un idiot je me forcerais à ne rien faire pouvant esquinter notre merveilleuse et platonique _amitié_…

Ce dernier mot paraissait dénué de tout sens, désormais, et c'était peut-être pire qu'avant. Savoir que Lily éprouvait des sentiments pour lui sans pouvoir en profiter était tellement frustrant que c'en était presque insupportable. Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à se mettre en tête que sortir avec son ex-pire ennemi n'était pas un péché mortel ?

_-_Je crois que je vais aller la voir, l'embrasser devant tout le monde et revenir m'asseoir comme si de rien n'était, lança-t-il, mi-sérieux mi-désinvolte. Peut-être que ça l'aiderait à réfléchir…

_-_Peut-être qu'elle n'apprécierait pas, répondit Sirius sur le même ton.

James pouffa de rire.

_-_N'empêche qu'elle va finir par me rendre fou, avoua-t-il. Les filles ont définitivement un esprit trop tordu. Franchement, de quoi est-ce qu'elle a peur ? Je ne vais pas la manger ! Et puis sans vouloir me vanter, je suis deux fois plus beau que McCartee !

_-_Peut-être que tu as été deux fois plus chiant pendant trop d'années, suggéra Peter, sourire aux lèvres.

_-_Et peut-être qu'elle t'aime deux fois plus, et que du coup elle a besoin de réfléchir deux fois plus longtemps… proposa Sirius. Ca marche aussi…

_-_Ou peut-être que cette fois-ci, elle n'a pas envie de tomber sur un tocard comme McCartee, et que donc elle hésite deux fois plus avant de s'engager avec quelqu'un qu'elle sait amoureux… chantonna Remus avec une certaine sagesse. Mais laissez-moi vous dire que ça ne sert à rien que vous tentiez de comprendre ce qu'il y a dans sa tête, car vous n'y arriverez pas. Seules des filles peuvent comprendre des filles. Tout comme seuls des hommes peuvent comprendre des hommes. C'est bien connu, non ?

Mais personne n'eut le temps de répondre car Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit aussitôt.

_-_Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue ou la re-bienvenue à Poudlard ! J'entends déjà vos estomacs crier famine, mais avant que vous ne goûtiez au merveilleux festin que nous ont préparé nos cuisiniers, j'aimerais vous présenter deux sorciers que vous aurez bientôt l'honneur de connaître mieux, puisqu'ils seront respectivement vos professeurs de botanique et de défense contre les forces du mal ! Soyons galants et accueillons tout d'abord le superbe professeur Œdya !

Les portes du fond s'ouvrirent et une femme que James trouva magnifique entra dans la Grande Salle, d'une démarche lente et gracieuse qui lui coupa le souffle. La bouche béate, il se tourna vers Sirius qui semblait aussi suffoqué que lui par la beauté de leur nouveau professeur de botanique. Ce charme était presque inhumain : comment une femme pouvait-elle avoir de si beaux cheveux bruns, longs jusqu'à ses hanches et parsemés de reflets verts visiblement naturels ? Comment une femme pouvait-elle dégager une telle aura de sérénité et de gentillesse ?

_-_Ca cache quelque chose, murmura Nikita, estomaqué.

Dumbledore dut faire tinter sa petite cuillère sur son verre pour ramener l'attention. Ce fut amusant de remarquer que les filles se regardaient toutes avec un air d'incompréhension face à l'ébahissement de leurs camarades masculins.

_-_Œdya, tu parles d'un nom ! railla Lyudmila.

Mais les garçons autour d'elle étaient tous trop impressionnés par la perfection de leur professeur pour se donner la peine de répondre.

_-_Quand je vois ça, je suis heureux d'avoir continué la botanique, murmura James.

_-_Je vois que vous l'adorez déjà ! plaisanta Dumbledore. Mais accueillons maintenant le professeur Kazimir Feodossi, qui a très aimablement accepté de succéder à notre regrettée Madison Mortensen !

Les portes se rouvrirent mais la première impression générale fut très différente de la précédente : l'homme qui fit son entrée avait l'air aussi désagréable que le professeur Œdya avait l'air appréciable. Tout, jusqu'à son épaisse moustache, inspira de la méfiance à James, mais le pire fut sans doute d'entendre Nikita pousser une exclamation de surprise et d'horreur.

_-_C'est lui… bredouilla-t-il, complètement paniqué.

James fronça les sourcils et fit volte-face en sa direction. L'inquiétude qui se lisait sur son visage l'alarma au plus haut point car jamais il n'avait vu Nikita laisser ses émotions déborder ainsi sur son apparence physique.

_-_Lui qui ? questionna Remus.

_-_Mais _lui_ ! Celui qui m'a condamné l'année dernière…

De nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers lui, toutes aussi incrédules les unes que les autres. Nikita jeta un coup d'œil à la porte comme s'il hésitait entre rester caché derrière ses amis ou fuir directement dans la salle commune, mais il ne bougea pas de sa chaise, sans doute par ignorance du mot de passe que lui demanderait la Grosse Dame. Néanmoins, il continua à chercher du regard une issue par laquelle il pourrait s'échapper, appelant parfois à l'aide la pauvre Lyudmila qui n'y comprenait rien.

_-_Il est revenu pour nous retrouver… s'exclama-t-il, terrifié.

_-_Attends, tu te trompes peut-être, tenta de le rassurer Peter. Dumbledore n'aurait pas engagé n'importe qui !

_-_Ciaran, c'était pas n'importe qui, peut-être ?

Nikita enfouit son visage sous ses mains et respira profondément pour se calmer, mais les tremblements de son corps ne cessèrent pas.

_-_Tu veux qu'on en parle à Dumbledore ? questionna James, inquiet d'un tel affolement chez son ami.

_-_Je ne sais pas…bafouilla Nikita. Feodossi ne me reconnaîtra peut-être pas… Des châtiments, il doit en infliger des dizaines par jour, mon visage n'est peut-être pas resté gravé dans sa mémoire… Oui, ça doit être ça…

Mais il était évident qu'il tentait de se rassurer lui-même et qu'il n'y croyait pas un mot.

_-_Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais faire…se lamenta-t-il.

Lyudmila lui caressa gentiment le dos pour tenter de le calmer et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille que James ne comprit pas, certainement parce qu'elle avait parlé en russe. Cela fonctionna assez bien, car Nikita respira profondément et releva la tête, l'air un peu plus serein.

_-_Ca va aller ? s'enquit James.

Le jeune soviétique acquiesça et piocha dans le plat de crudités qui s'était rempli au même moment que Dumbledore s'était rassis, mais son regard demeura dur, glissant parfois vers la table des enseignants pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas fixé trop intensément par le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

_-_Et bah dis donc, on est gâté en profs un peu bizarres, cette année… marmonna Remus. Je sens qu'on va encore bien s'amuser…

_-_Ca ne peut pas être pire que l'année dernière, tout de même ! fit remarquer Sirius. La prof de botanique ne semble pas mal du tout !

_-_Il faut toujours se méfier des apparences, rappela Remus. Ciaran avait l'air complètement perdu dans son petit monde et au final tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il était… Cette femme, elle, est belle et a l'air très sympathique, mais à tous les coups, elle cache bien son jeu. Ecoutez son rire cristallin… J'en ai des frissons dans le dos, tellement c'est beau. Moi je vous dis, ce n'est pas naturel, tout ça.

James dut avouer que le professeur Œdya avait un rire captivant, voire ensorcelant, et tellement agréable qu'il aurait pu l'écouter comme une douce mélodie. Cela lui fit vaguement penser au chant des sirènes, même si l'adoration n'allait pas jusqu'à une telle intensité.

_-_La beauté est une tromperie muette, médita Remus. Nous avons un an pour savoir si cette vérité s'applique sur cette femme…

Les deux nouveaux professeurs furent le grand sujet des discussions tout au long du festin, et de nombreux élèves en parlaient encore quand il fut l'heure de se lever pour regagner les salles communes. Gwenog et Hestia rejoignirent rapidement James quand Lily partit devant avec les première année. Toutes deux furent surprises de trouver Nikita dans un si piteux état, mais James leur fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il leur expliquerait tout plus tard, aussi elles-mêmes se mirent-elles à donner leur avis sur les nouveaux membres du corps enseignant. Gwenog s'amusa à préciser que Lily n'avait pas apprécié la façon dont James avait dévisagé Œdya, et la conversation dévia rapidement jusqu'à l'entretien qu'ils s'étaient accordés à bord du Poudlard Express puis sur l'esprit complexe de Lily, mais elles ne furent pas étonnées de sa réponse.

_-_Depuis le début, c'est comme ça, lui révéla Hestia. Un jour elle est pour, un jour elle est contre, alors elle se contredit sans arrêt. Faut pas t'en faire, elle va bien finir par comprendre où est sa place !

_-_Regardez ce petit crétin, comment il vient fourrer son nez partout en pensant être discret, marmonna Sirius, les yeux perdus loin d'Hestia vers la table des Serpentard.

Il scrutait méchamment son petit frère qui tentait de se frayer secrètement un chemin parmi la foule des élèves qui se retrouvaient après deux mois de vacances.

James n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de lui de tout l'été, mais cela ne l'avait pas particulièrement surpris. Il aurait aimé être mis au courant de quelque chose, mais après l'échec cuisant de Regulus et Rogue au cours de l'année passée, il n'était pas surprenant qu'aucun d'eux ne soit mis au courant de l'emploi du temps de Voldemort en personne. Cependant, Regulus aurait pu lui écrire, ne serait-ce que pour lui confirmer qu'il n'avait rien de spécial à dire, ou encore lui demander des nouvelles de sa mère.

_-_Tu es dur avec lui, ne put s'empêcher de reprocher James. Pour lui non plus, ce n'est pas facile.

_-_Pour lui, c'est très facile, ne t'en fais pas, s'empressa de le corriger Sirius. Il a le soutien de toute une famille appréciée de Voldemort. Par les temps qui courent, c'est pas du luxe, tout ça.

_-_Mais peut-être que tu te trompes à son sujet…

_-_Ne lui trouve pas d'excuse, Cornedrue. Il a choisi son camp, il assume. Et je le connais assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne regrette rien.

James se souvint de la promesse qu'il avait faite à Regulus et ne révéla rien de ce qu'il savait, mais savoir que son meilleur ami se trompait ainsi au sujet de son frère lui faisait de la peine. Sirius serait heureux s'il avait le soutien d'un membre de sa famille biologique, quoi qu'il puisse en dire. Il aurait été fier d'apprendre que son frère l'avait pris pour exemple plutôt que de suivre celui des Black.

_-_Non mais regarde-le ! méprisa Sirius. Il va venir faire le sournois autour de nous ! Comme si on ne l'avait pas vu…

En effet, Regulus s'avança doucement jusqu'à eux, le pas hésitant mais le visage dur. Le regard menaçant que lui lança son frère ne l'arrêta pas, pas plus que les commentaires des Gryffondor de cinquième année. Indifférent à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, il bouscula violemment James et vint se poster devant Sirius, l'air peu rassuré mais la tête haute.

_-_Maman demande si la malédiction a bien marché, rétorqua-t-il insolemment, bravant les éclairs qui lui étaient lancés par toutes les pairs d'yeux aux alentours.

Seul James refusa de l'accueillir en intrus, à la fois parce qu'il savait qui se cachait sous cette apparence de pur Serpentard et parce qu'il avait compris que sa visite n'avait pas une fin uniquement provocatrice : il avait déposé quelque chose d'assez lourd dans la poche de sa robe au moment où ils étaient entrés en collision.

_-_Tu répondras à Maman que je suis vivant et en pleine forme, lança sèchement Sirius. J'ai bien peur qu'elle se soit fait de faux espoirs…

_-_Elle a dit que si tu répondais que tu étais en pleine forme, il faudrait que je te rappelle les évènements de mars dernier, minauda Regulus, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Elle est persuadée que tu n'aurais jamais été impliqué dans tout ça sans son petit coup de pouce.

_-_Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour agir héroïquement, cassa Sirius. Mais tu la remercieras tout de même !

Regulus le fusilla du regard et parut sur le point de répondre quelque chose, mais il dut se raviser car il bouscula volontairement son frère pour s'en aller dans la direction opposée, où Rogue l'attendait impatiemment en surveillant la scène, appuyé contre le mur près des portes. Sirius le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la Grande Salle, et ne s'aperçut pas que James glissait lentement sa main dans poche. Celui-ci sentit tout d'abord quelque chose de froid et métallique, puis se rendit compte que l'objet avait une partie coupante. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien longtemps avant de comprendre que Regulus lui avait rendu la dague de Gryffondor, entrée il ne savait comment en sa possession. Mais il avait aussi pris le soin de déposer au fond de sa poche un morceau de papier plié en deux.

_-_Je vais finir par lui en coller une avant la fin de l'année, s'il continue à m'énerver comme ça, jura Sirius. Je vous jure que je ne vais pas le supporter très longtemps…

_-_Moi, c'est rester debout ici, que je ne vais pas supporter longtemps, prévint James. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi en tout cas je monte aux dortoirs.

Ses amis le suivirent rapidement mais l'avance qu'il prit sur eux lui permit tout de même de sortir le papier de Regulus, manifestement écrit à la hâte. La première partie ne fut pas surprenante car il y expliquait entre autres qu'il se sentait coupable de garder la dague, mais la dernière phrase le laissa perplexe.

_Lily Evans a beaucoup de choses à te dire_…

Il vérifia d'abord qu'il avait bien lu et qu'ils parlaient bien de la même Lily, mais aucun doute ne fut possible : même si Regulus n'écrivait pas très bien, les lettres étaient assez claires pour ne pas qu'il puisse se tromper.

_Lily Evans a beaucoup de choses à te dire_…

Alors, retenant un soupir, il accéléra l'allure, bien décidé à mettre les choses au clair. Il était temps que Lily vide son sac…

* * *

* * *

Ralala, ça y est, déjà la fin des vacances pour les écoliers, les collégiens, les lycéens... C'est fou ce que ça passe vite, deux semaines, quand on fait ce qui nous plaît. Demain, retrouvailles avec nos profs chéris (pour ma part, mes profs d'anglais et de physique. Leur bonne résolution: arrêter de me soûler! enfin j'espère...).  
Bref, tout ça pour souhaiter bon courage à ceux qui comme moi reprennent les cours dès demain. J'en profite aussi pour souhaiter bonne chance à tous les universitaires (en particulier à Anne et ma soeur!). Les partiels approchent à grand pas, il me semble...

D'ici là, un nouveau chapitre à lire, qui j'espère vous plaira. Le prochain sera le **chapitre 31: Magic Empire State Building,** dimanche prochain sans doute. Avec comme d'habitude le petit extrait:

oOo

_-Allongez-la sur ce lit, pressa-t-elle tout en empoignant la moitié des flacons contenus dans son placard le plus proche. Comment est-ce arrivé ? _

_-Dumbledore a engagé un cinglé, répondit seulement James. _

_-Kazimir Feodossi ? _

_-Ouais, Feodossi. Il se croit toujours en URSS, j'ai l'impression. _

_L'infirmière pressa la blessure à l'aide d'un chiffon imprégné d'une lotion légèrement fumante, l'air plutôt sûre de ce qu'elle faisait mais ébahie qu'un professeur ait pu être à l'origine d'un tel problème. _

_-Qu'avait-elle fait pour l'énerver de la sorte ? questionna-t-elle. _

_-A vrai dire, c'est moi qui étais visé, avoua James._

_I__l se mordit la lèvre de culpabilité, réalisant à quel point son audace, certes bien placée, aurait pu être dangereuse pour Gwenog. _

oOo

Je voulais aussi remercier Chloé pour sa review à laquelle je n'ai pas pu répondre plus tôt. Et au passage, merci à tous les autres revieweurs!

Voilà, il me semble que c'est tout... Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! A bientôt!


	31. Magic Empire State Building

**Chapitre 31: Magic Empire State Building.**

James n'aurait jamais imaginé que c'était cela, être un septième année à Poudlard. Il avait tenté de nombreuses fois de se projeter dans le temps et de se voir majeur, prêt à passer ses ASPICs, et il s'était laissé convaincre que ce serait merveilleux. Mais au final, être parmi les plus âgés des élèves était encore mieux que tout ce qu'il avait inventé dans ses rêves les plus fous. Etre un sixième année, c'était être libre et respecté. Etre un septième année, c'était dominer tous les étudiants, d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était avoir le privilège de se servir avant tout le monde au petit-déjeuner et de se sentir en droit de dévorer toutes les tartines si l'envie lui en prenait. C'était passer devant tout le monde lorsqu'une file d'attente se faisait trop importante. C'était sentir les regards pleins d'admiration des première année.

_-Génial_, tout simplement, s'était réjoui Sirius quand il avait ouvert les yeux sur cette agréable réalité. Merveilleux ! Fantastique !

Les seuls étudiants à avoir autant d'influence qu'eux étaient les préfets. Préfets sous le commandement des préfets en chef de septième année.

Les emplois du temps se montraient tout aussi réjouissants. Comme l'année passée, James bénéficiait de nombreuses heures de libre sensées lui servir pour travailler mais qui au final lui permettraient de s'amuser un peu plus quand la nuit serait tombée. Deux heures de Quidditch lui avaient été rajoutées le samedi matin, qui pour les septième année était réservé aux cours optionnels choisis pour les ASPICs. Une petite dispense de temps en temps lui permettrait de rester dormir tout le week-end, ou éventuellement à passer un peu de temps avec ses amis. Au pire des cas, ce n'était pas comme s'il aurait vraiment besoin de cours pour exceller le jour de l'examen : les frères Prewett s'en étaient sortis avec deux O en séchant la moitié de leurs cours de vol.

Etre en septième année offrait aussi l'avantage de pouvoir accéder à une partie des ouvrages de la réserve de la bibliothèque sans avoir à demander l'autorisation à un professeur. James ne s'en réjouissait pas uniquement pour des raisons scolaires : les Maraudeurs avaient encore une carte à perfectionner et ces livres dont ils auraient accès leur seraient sans doute utiles. Il n'avait pas non plus oublié la promesse qu'il avait faite à Nikita : le libérer de ce maléfice qui lui faisait redouter l'eau plus que toute autre chose. La bibliothèque de Poudlard lui avait permis de se faire animagus sans l'aide d'aucun adulte et en assez peu de temps. Elle pourrait sans doute l'aider encore une fois de la même manière, pour ce nouveau défi qui se révélait presque aussi insensé que le précédent…

James ne cessait de penser à sa nouvelle année pleine d'avantages depuis qu'il s'était couché la veille. A sa nouvelle année et à Lily. Il ne l'avait pas trouvée dans la salle commune quand il y était entré, et avait deviné qu'elle devait déjà être dans son dortoir. Fatigue ou fuite, il n'en savait encore rien, mais il avait bien l'intention de remédier à cette ignorance. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont Regulus voulait parler, mais discuter avec Lily était toujours très instructif, aussi laisserait-il sa curiosité l'emporter. Après tout, mieux valait que Lily avoue toute la vérité, que se soit au sujet d'eux deux ou d'autre chose, plutôt que de mentir et de commettre un jour une bévue. Mais comment Regulus avait-il pu savoir ce qu'elle avait à dire, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Peut-être avait-il surpris une conversation…

La dague de Gryffondor avait retrouvé sa place dans la valise de James, mais il s'était promis d'y veiller plus attentivement que jamais, même si le mal était fait –ou avait failli l'être. Ce n'était pas par utilité qu'il la gardait dans son dortoir au lieu de la renvoyer à son père, mais plutôt en gage de tout ce qui s'était passé en mars, tous ces évènements qui avaient métamorphosé une partie de lui. La voir lui rappellerait à quel point son imprudence avait été grave et l'inciterait à faire plus attention à ce qu'on lui confiait. Bien sûr, il avait mûri et il lui était de toute façon évident désormais que chacune de ses erreurs pouvait avoir des conséquences irréversibles, mais en cas d'égarement de sa part, la dague jouerait son rôle. Et au moins, en cas de besoin, il aurait une arme à portée de main. Restait à espérer que jamais il ne s'en servirait à cette fin…

_-_Je me demande bien ce que Feodossi va dire en voyant Nikita assis devant lui, murmura Remus.

_-_A condition qu'il aille en défense, fit remarquer Peter. Vu l'état dans lequel il était hier, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il commence son année en séchant un cours…

_-_Deux, corrigea James après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à son emploi du temps. On a deux heures de défense, ce matin.

_-_Suivies d'une heure de sortilèges, se réjouit Sirius.

_-_La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'au moins, je ne verrai pas le vieux Slug avant demain, jubila James. Bizarrement, je crois que ça va m'énerver de l'entendre flatter Lily.

_-_Ca t'a toujours énervé, rappela Remus, non sans raison. Tu as toujours été persuadé qu'il cherchait à la draguer. Ce qui à mon avis était ridicule vu la différence d'âge.

_-_Avoue que certaines fois, on pouvait se poser la question ! se défendit James.

_-_Et puis Lily ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher, renchérit Sirius. Personnellement, je n'aurai pas apprécié qu'un prof drague Hilary sous mon nez !

_-_Si ç'avait été le cas, Hilary lui aurait renvoyé ses compliments à la figure, de toute façon, dit Peter. Surtout si le prof en question était vieux et moche comme Slughorn… Mais ce qu'il y a, c'est que Lily adore être bien vue des professeurs, alors elle ne dit rien. Si ça se trouve, c'est uniquement à cause de ça qu'elle…

Mais Peter n'acheva pas sa phrase car il se tut dès que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Ses yeux pleins d'inquiétude suivirent Rogue jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoie auprès de ses camarades de Serpentard, et il soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Il retrouva quelques couleurs sur ses joues mais resta un instant aux aguets, insensible à l'incompréhension de ses amis.

_-_Je te présente Servilo, Peter, railla Sirius. Tu sais, celui qui a passé six ans à nous pourrir la vie !

_-_Celui qui laisse des taches de gras sur ses copies d'examen, ajouta James sur le même ton.

Mais il ne sut ce que répondit Peter car il constata Gwenog et ses amies étaient entrées dans la Grande Salle au même moment que Rogue. D'un bond, il se leva, fourra dans sa bouche le morceau de toast qu'il avait dans la main et se précipita à la rencontre de Lily, peu désireux d'attendre encore avant de savoir ce qu'elle avait de si important à lui dire. Mais visiblement, elle n'était pas au courant qu'elle devait lui parler car elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et interrogateurs quand il la prit à part, saluant à peine Gwenog, Hestia et Alice. James ne fut pas gêné par tous ces regards curieux qui les accompagnèrent jusqu'au couloir et se sentit même fier d'être le centre de tant d'attention. Bientôt, une rumeur circulerait, prétendant qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais peu lui importait : au fond, il l'espérait un peu, ne serait-ce que pour la mettre mal à l'aise.

_-_Bon, j'ai entendu dire que tu me faisais encore quelques petites cachotteries, déclara-t-il, allant droit au but. Alors je suis prêt à t'écouter !

Lily fronça les sourcils et laissa passer le groupe de filles de quatrième année, levant les yeux au plafond face à leurs coups d'œil peu discrets et leurs commentaires parfaitement audibles.

_-_Voilà de quoi alimenter les potins, marmonna-t-elle.

_-_Si tu m'avais tout dit hier, on n'en serait pas là, fit remarquer James.

Lily fit la grimace, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

_-_Je t'ai dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, assura-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, mais je sais que j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça.

_-_Pourtant on m'a dit que tu avais encore des choses à me dire, persista James.

_-_Qui t'a dit ?

_-_On m'a dit.

_-_Qui t'a dit ? répéta Lily avec un peu moins de patience.

_-_Le frère de quelqu'un que j'aime énormément.

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils de scepticisme puis murmura un long « ah » qui laissa supposer qu'elle savait de qui il voulait parler. James sourit narquoisement.

_-_La mémoire te revient, on dirait, se moqua-t-il, les yeux pleins de malice. Alors ?

_-_Alors ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, prévint Lily, l'air grave.

Cela suffit à effacer le sourire de James qui douta soudain de lui-même.

_-_Ce n'est pas ce que je crois ça veut dire… enfin ça veut dire que ça n'a rien à voir avec notre discussion dans le train ?

Quand Lily fit non de la tête, il se sentit plus idiot que jamais et se maudit pour l'excès d'assurance qui l'avait emporté. C'aurait été trop beau pour être vrai, évidemment. Encore une fois, il avait tiré des conclusions hâtives qui le faisaient passer pour un imbécile devant elle. Pas étonnant qu'après, elle se demande si elle devait sortir avec lui ou pas…

_-_Ok, bon bah c'est ce qu'on appelle une belle désillusion, marmonna-t-il, déçu.

_-_Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça.

La voix de Lily n'était pas particulièrement sèche, mais elle arriva tout de même comme une gifle aux oreilles de James, qui baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures, vexé qu'elle ait confirmé avec tant de certitude et d'assurance.

_-_Dans ce cas… qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? demanda-t-il.

_-_Je ne crois pas que tu aies vraiment envie de le savoir, répondit-elle sombrement. Ou plutôt je crois que tu as envie de le savoir, mais que quand tu le sauras, tu regretteras d'avoir tant insisté.

_-_Des mauvaises nouvelles ?

_-_Pas spécialement. Enfin ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place.

_-_Tu as entendu une conversation entre Regulus et Rogue, c'est ça ?

Lily hocha doucement la tête.

_-_Dans le train, juste avant de retourner dans votre compartiment, précisa-t-elle. A l'endroit même où tu m'as emmenée pour discuter quelques minutes plus tard.

James respira profondément et s'apprêta au pire. Les plans que Regulus et Rogue avaient monté l'année passée s'étaient montrés assez bien élaborés pour mettre tout Poudlard en danger. Regulus l'avait fait sans vraiment en avoir envie, mais Rogue était pourri de l'intérieur et pourrait très bien recommencer. A la différence près que désormais, il savait quelles erreurs ne plus commettre s'il voulait parvenir à ses fins.

_-_Quel sale coup préparent-ils encore ? questionna-t-il. Faire exploser Poudlard ? Pousser Dumbledore au suicide ? Pire ?

Lily ne put empêcher un petit sourire de se dessiner au coin de ses lèvres.

_-_Rien de tout ça, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle. Et de toute manière, je ne crois pas que quelqu'un soit un jour capable de pousser Dumbledore au suicide, même un Rogue très ingénieux !

_-_« Rogue » et « ingénieux » sont deux mots incompatibles, Lily.

La jeune fille pouffa de rire mais redevint vite grave.

_-_Quand je pense que j'ai pris sa défense après les BUSEs, marmonna-t-elle, en colère contre elle-même.

_-_Je devais vraiment être insupportable, à cette époque, pour que tu le défendes lui plutôt que moi plaisanta James.

_-_Je ne te le fais pas dire… Mais si j'avais su !

_-_Tu m'aurais laissé le corriger à l'avance, acheva simplement James.

_-_Oui, sans doute…

Lily se perdit un instant dans ses songes, l'air mélancolique. James ne sut dire si sa tristesse était due au souvenir de leurs stupides disputes qu'elle regrettait autant que lui ou si elle s'en voulait simplement d'avoir défendu celui qui avait failli mener des centaines d'élèves, enfants et adolescents, à la mort. Peut-être même était-ce le mélange des deux, qui ajoutés à tous ses soucis actuels revenaient assaillir son cœur et son esprit. Il ignorait si elle en avait découvert un peu plus sur ce que Voldemort lui avait fait, durant l'été. Il était probable que non, sinon elle lui en aurait parlé. Pour elle, ce devait être dur de vivre normalement tout en sachant parfaitement qu'à n'importe quel moment, quelque chose en elle pouvait changer. Au fond, peut-être que Lily réagissait comme n'importe qui d'autre aurait réagi à sa place : elle se posait des questions sur son avenir, tout simplement. Comment pouvait-elle penser au futur alors qu'elle savait que Voldemort avait une emprise sur elle depuis cette nuit-là ? Après tout, c'était plus sa situation que son esprit, qui était compliquée. Tout le monde n'aurait pas supporté cette menace permanente, et aurait encore moins été capable de vivre normalement durant tout un été, d'oublier le temps de quelques semaines ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur et attendait d'exploser quand un mage noir l'aurait décidé.

_-_C'est traître, parfois, la vie, soupira-t-il. On croit quelque chose, on est certain d'avoir raison, et au final, tout est chamboulé…

_-_On est bien placé pour le savoir, tous les deux, certifia lentement Lily, le regard toujours égaré sur un point invisible. C'est d'ailleurs un peu en rapport avec ce que j'ai entendu dans le train…

Elle secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place et cligna des paupières plusieurs fois avant de relever les yeux vers James. Celui-ci l'encouragea du regard à continuer sur sa lancée, se doutant fortement du sujet qui allait venir mais prêt à encaisser toutes les mauvaises nouvelles qu'elle lui annoncerait. Cela vaudrait toujours mieux que l'ignorance…

_-_Regulus Black pense que l'attaque de ta mère était un coup monté de l'Ordre du Phénix, annonça lentement Lily.

La surprise fut telle que James en eut le souffle coupé le temps de quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il la dévisagea pour s'assurer qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Puis, il se mit à rire nerveusement, incapable de croire à une telle absurdité, et ce même si Lily le suppliait du regard de prendre la nouvelle avec sérieux. Il avait envisagé toutes les possibilités, durant ses longues nuits estivales, mais jamais celle-ci ne lui avait parcouru l'esprit. L'Ordre, responsable de toute cette supercherie ? Il n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide.

_-_Où est-ce qu'il est allé cherché ça ? grogna-t-il.

_-_Il faut avouer que certains éléments…

_-_Certains éléments rendent cette hypothèse complètement insensée, coupa James avec colère. Pourquoi mon père aurait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi m'aurait-il laissé croire une chose pareille ? Il sait à quel point ça me fait mal, cette histoire, et à lui aussi, ça lui fait mal ! Il passe ses nuits au Ministère afin de retrouver les coupables, je te signale !

_-_Je sais, s'empressa d'assurer Lily, mais j'y ai réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit et je dois avouer que ce n'est pas si impossible que ça… D'ailleurs, n'as-tu pas toi-même dit à plusieurs reprises qu'impossible n'était pas Potter ?

_-_Ca n'a rien à voir, Lily ! gronda James.

_-_Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait différent ! Tes parents sont sans doute les meilleurs aurors d'Angleterre, et par conséquent sont les plus redoutés ! Ce serait ingénieux de faire croire par exemple à la mort de ta mère, non ?

_-_Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi !

_-_Mais réfléchis deux minutes ! s'impatienta Lily. Si les mangemorts pensent que ta mère est morte, ils ne se méfient plus d'elle, et elle peut agir comme bon lui semble dans le dos de tout le monde !

_-_Alors explique-moi pourquoi quatre autres personnes ont été tuées par la même créature !

James eut un sourire victorieux mais dépourvu de toute joie quand son amie entrouvrit la bouche de surprise.

_-_Quatre autres personnes ont été tuées ? répéta-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

_-_Et oui, quatre. Alors à moins que Dumbledore et mon père aient décidé de se transformer en assassins, je doute que tout ne soit qu'une mise en scène sensée cacher les actes de ma mère.

_-_En même temps, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir lu quelque chose là-dessus dans les journaux, fit remarquer Lily.

_-_C'est parce que mon père a dit à Freeman d'interdire les journaux d'en parler, rétorqua James.

_-_Ah, _ton père_ a dit de ne pas en parler… murmura Lily. Quelle coïncidence !

_-_Oui, quelle coïncidence ! s'énerva James.

_-_Mais puisque tu m'as posé une question, moi aussi je vais t'en poser. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'a ta mère ? Pourquoi est-ce que seul ton père a le droit d'aller lui rendre visite à l'hôpital ? Pourquoi est que Rogue assure que Tu-Sais-Qui n'y est pour rien ? Pourquoi Neil Anderson aurait-il été invité à la soirée du Ministère alors qu'il n'avait rien à y faire ? Pourq…

_-_Neil a été allié avec Rush, coupa James d'une voix forte. Mon père n'aurait jamais sympathisé avec un ami de celui qui a partagé le lit de sa femme l'année dernière !

_-_C'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit, ça, j'imagine ? Ton père et les autres ?

_-_Oui, c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit, et je les crois ! tempêta James.

_-_Et si c'était un mensonge ? As-tu eu l'impression d'avoir affaire à un partisan de Rush, pendant le stage de transplanage ?

_-_Ecoute, Lily, tu me fatigues ! Mon père ne m'aurait jamais laissé souffrir pour rien et tu le sais très bien !

_-_Et s'il n'avait pas eu le choix ?

_-_Je te rappelle qu'on a toujours le choix. C'est toi-même qui me l'as dit !

_-_Et bien j'avais tort. Non, on n'a pas toujours le choix. Nous n'avons pas eu le choix, en mars.

_-_Bien sûr que si, répondit sèchement James. Tu avais le choix entre me laisser crever et fuir pour sauver ta vie, ou rester auprès de moi. Tu as décidé de rester auprès de moi, c'est aussi simple que ça.

_-_Avec toi, tout est simple, de toute façon, marmonna Lily. Je suis jalouse ? C'est parce que je suis amoureuse. Je suis restée auprès de toi ? C'est parce que j'ai eu assez de courage pour ne pas fuir. Mais sais-tu ce que c'est que d'être la seule personne à pouvoir empêcher quelqu'un de mourir ?

_-_Oui, je sais ce que c'est, répondit James à voix basse. J'étais la seule personne qui pouvait faire en sorte que Ciaran ne te tue pas.

_-_Alors tu sais que dans de telles situations, rien n'est simple.

_-_Si. Pour moi il a été simple de décider de ce que je devais faire.

Lily soupira de lassitude et s'avança de quelques pas pour pouvoir s'appuyer contre le mur de pierre froide. Là, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber en position assise, le visage en partie caché par ses mains légèrement tremblantes.

_-_On en a déjà parlé, James… dit-elle, désolée. Je sais que pour toi ça a été simple, mais pour moi ça l'est beaucoup moins. Je ne suis pas une Potter. Je n'ai pas ton courage, ni ta force, ni ta détermination ! Pour moi, tout n'est pas si simple que pour toi, et c'est ça qu'il faut que tu comprennes ! Je n'ai pas de beaux principes comme les tiens…

_-_Mais tu as un cœur qui te parle et que tu refuses d'écouter, lui intima James. C'est ça qui complique tout.

_-_Le cœur ne fait pas tout, parfois il faut aussi être raisonnable.

_-_Et ça veut dire quoi, être raisonnable, selon toi ? s'agaça James. Ne croire en rien d'autre que ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans les livres ? Ne plus écouter ni son cœur, ni son instinct ? Mon instinct à moi me dit que ma mère va mal, et tu sais ce mon cœur me dit. Mais je ne suis pas déraisonnable pour autant, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que si je l'avais été, il y a longtemps que je serais parti à la recherche de l'enfoiré qui a envoyé ce démon sur ma mère, et il y a longtemps que je t'aurais pris dans mes bras. Alors réponds à ma question : ça veut dire quoi, pour toi, être raisonnable ?

Lily ne trouva rien à répondre mais James s'en serait douté.

_-_C'est sur ça que tu réfléchiras ce soir, lança-t-il.

Il lui tendit le bras pour qu'elle se relève plus facilement et lui sourit quand elle saisit sa main, le visage plein de considération.

_-_Je me demande qui t'a appris à parler comme ça, plaisanta-t-elle. C'est plus romantique que quand tu me faisais du chantage pour que je sorte avec toi…

James pouffa de rire et la raccompagna jusqu'à la Grande Salle, puis remonta directement dans la salle commune prendre ses affaires pour la matinée qui s'annonçait mouvementée.

oOo

_-_Vous pouvez d'ors et déjà ramasser vos affaires, dit sèchement Feodossi. C'est moi qui vous place.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard horrifié alors qu'un murmure de mécontentement parcourait la salle de classe.

_-_Professeur, nous ne sommes plus en première année ! protesta Gwenog.

_-_Justement, vous n'avez plus besoin d'être à côté de vos amis pour travailler. Pettigrow reculera d'un cran avec Gwenog Jones.

Peter soupira de soulagement et rejoignit Gwenog au troisième rang. Lily dut prendre ses affaires et se lever pour lui laisser sa place.

_-_Votre nom, Mademoiselle ?

_-_Lily Evans.

_-_Vous irez au second rang avec Idwen Nicolson.

James, malgré lui, fut rassuré que savoir que Lily passerait ses cours de défense contre les forces du mal à côté d'un Poufsouffle à l'allure assez repoussante. Au moins, il ne risquait pas de trouver en lui un nouveau concurrent. Mais Lily, elle, fut tout sauf enchantée, à en croire son visage qui se décomposa à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Gwenog, l'air répugnée, et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle place en traînant les pieds. Personne ne fut contraint de se lever, car Idwen Nicolson était seul sur sa table – et James comprenait parfaitement pourquoi.

_-_Sirius Black, reprit Feodossi, les yeux rivés sur sa liste d'élèves, ira se placer à côté de James Potter…

James sentit la joie renaître mais son bonheur fut de courte durée car quand il vit qu'aucun des deux noms appelés ne bougeait, le professeur eut un sourire machiavélique et replongea dans sa liste.

_-_Ce ne serait pas juste de vous laisser côte à côte, ricana-t-il. Black ira donc à côté de Severus Rogue…

_-_Non ! s'exclamèrent Sirius et Rogue d'une même voix.

Ce cri d'indignation satisfit Feodossi, qui pour toute réponse leur sourit méchamment.

_-_Au dernier rang à droite, précisa-t-il.

_-_Mais monsieur, vous n'allez tout de même pas nous laisser à côté !

_-_Vous apprendrez, Black, que je ne tolère pas ce genre de paroles. A la prochaine remarque, je vous mets en retenue.

James encouragea son ami du regard quand celui-ci saisit son sac, les joues rouges de colère.

_-_Il va y avoir un meurtre avant la fin de l'année, c'est moi qui te le dis, lui murmura Sirius.

Il fusilla Rogue du regard et alla s'asseoir près de lui, mais décala au maximum sa chaise pour être le plus loin possible.

_-_Si je retrouve une seule tache de graisse sur mes affaires, je te les fais bouffer, c'est clair ? menaça-t-il.

James ignorait si cette menace était sensée être discrète, mais toute la classe dut l'entendre. Feodossi, sous les yeux ébahis de James, trouva cela drôle.

_-_Je ne crois pas que ce soit amusant, professeur, répliqua sèchement le jeune homme.

Il regretta d'avoir parlé quand le professeur baissa les yeux vers sa liste.

_-_James Potter, si bavard, ira à côté d'Amycus Carrow.

James le tua du regard et rejoignit Carrow au second rang, indifférent. Il y aurait tout simplement _deux_ meurtres avant la fin de l'année…

Remus eut la chance d'être placé à côté de Lyudmila, mais Nikita, le dernier à être appelé, dut se déplacer jusqu'au premier rang, sur la table qui faisait face au bureau. Pour une raison que James ignorait, personne ne dut s'asseoir à côté de lui, et alors que plusieurs élèves dont lui et Sirius auraient préféré mille fois qu'il en soit de même pour eux, Nikita pâlit et refusa de changer de place jusqu'à ce qu'il soit puni d'une retenue.

_-_Voilà un superbe plan de classe ! se réjouit Feodossi. Inutile de vous préciser que je le conserverai jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Nous allons pouvoir commencer le cours ! Mais tout d'abord, je voudrais vous énoncer les quelques règles fondamentales pour cette année en défense contre les forces du mal. Votre ami Nikita Kusmitchof connaît déjà bien la première : quand j'ordonne quelque chose, vous m'obéissez. Quand je pose une question, vous me répondez. Quand je dis quelque chose, vous m'écoutez. Est-ce bien clair ?

Comme rien ne vint perturber le silence pesant qui s'était installé depuis que les binômes avaient été séparés, le professeur frappa violemment du poing le bureau et dévisagea les élèves du premier rang comme s'il désirait les foudroyer.

_-_Quand je pose une question, vous me répondez ! répéta-t-il. Est-ce bien clair ?

Un « oui » unanime et spontané s'éleva de la classe.

_-_Je préfère ça, gronda Feodossi. En cas de non-respect de cette règle, je vous colle. Vous êtes prévenus.

Il marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre.

_-_Seconde règle à respecter : vous ne discutez pas pendant le cours. Sinon je vous coupe la langue.

_-_Genre… ricana Alecto Carrow, assise à côté de Franck.

Elle s'amusa beaucoup moins quand Feodossi, d'un coup de baguette magique, fit sortir sa langue de sa bouche et la tira cruellement vers lui, l'obligeant à se lever et à avancer les épaules et la tête pour ne pas qu'elle soit arrachée.

_-_La prochaine fois, j'ajouterai un sortilège de découpe, prévint-il en parlant fort pour masquer ses gémissements.

La langue de Carrow retrouva sa place dans sa bouche mais la Serpentard se mit à sangloter sur sa chaise, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Son frère bondit sur ses pieds et bouscula James pour la rejoindre et la consoler mais Feodossi lui cria de ne plus bouger.

_-_Troisième règle : personne ne bouge de sa chaise sans mon autorisation, sinon je le change en statue jusqu'à la fin du cours, voire de la journée ! Laissez votre sœur pleurer, Carrow !

_-_Tu rêves, sale clébard galeux !

Le Serpentard rejoignit sa sœur et l'enserra de ses bras mais sa présence ne lui apporta qu'une maigre consolation car moins de deux secondes plus tard, ses membres s'étaient figés et transformés en morceaux de granit. Les larmes d'Alecto redoublèrent d'intensité et même James, qui ne la portait pas dans son cœur, eut pitié d'elle. Peu désireux de voir sa langue se faire couper, il leva la main mais le professeur ne l'interrogea pas.

_-_Je n'ai besoin d'aucun commentaire sur mes méthodes d'enseignement, Potter. Baissez votre bras.

_-_Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais ici, nous ne sommes pas en URSS ! lança furieusement Nikita. Vous n'avez pas le droit de transformer un élève en statue !

Feodossi le menaça du regard et descendit de l'estrade du bureau, d'un pas lent et posé mais qui fit froid dans le dos : le choc de ses talons sur le sol pierreux se répercuta contre les murs comme ceux de l'armure maléfique qu'un fou furieux avait selon la légende lâchée dans le pays afin qu'elle décapite toutes les femmes rousses aux yeux bleus.

_-_Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas bien placé pour me parler sur ce ton, Nikita, dit-il quand il se fut posté en face du jeune homme. A la prochaine remarque, je te jette dans le lac. Que ce soit clair entre nous…

Il fit couler un mince filet d'eau de sa baguette magique qu'il éleva au dessus de la tête de Nikita. Celui-ci grimaça de douleur quand les gouttes dégoulinèrent sur son visage.

Pour James, c'en fut trop.

_-_Pensez-vous vraiment que nous allons être vos esclaves jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? lança-t-il avec colère en se levant de sa chaise, qu'il envoya valser contre la table de derrière.

_-_James, rassis-toi, le supplia Lily dans un chuchotement à peine audible.

Assise de l'autre côté de l'allée, elle semblait extrêmement tendue.

_-_Potter, voulez-vous vraiment que je vous coupe la langue ? interrogea Feodossi.

_-_Coupez-moi la langue et vous aurez tous les aurors d'Angleterre à vos trousses, prévint James.

Le professeur eut un petit rire moqueur.

_-_Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il. J'avais cru comprendre que votre père avait d'autres chats à fouetter, avec ce qui est arrivé à votre mère…

James sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

_-_Williams Potter se mettrait très en colère si vous touchiez à son fils, intervint Sirius.

_-_On ne peut pas en dire de même pour votre père, n'est-ce pas, Black ?

Sirius, abasourdi, ne répondit rien et préféra quitter la salle pour montrer son opposition, le pas lourd. Feodossi s'apprêta à le transformer en statue mais James fit exprès d'en faire de même pour détourner son attention. Cependant, quand la baguette du professeur se pointa vers lui, il cessa tout mouvement et se sentit contraint de se rasseoir lentement, sur ses gardes mais content d'avoir permis à Sirius de s'en aller librement.

_-_J'aime mieux ça, lança Feodossi. Vous direz à votre ami qu'il risque fortement de servir de perchoir à pigeon lors du prochain cours.

_-_Vous le lui direz vous-même, répondit sèchement James.

_-_Et vous, vous viendrez en colle en même temps que votre ami Nikita.

_-_Si vous y tenez…

_-_Et cessez de me tenir tête, Potter. J'ai horreur de ça.

_-_Il va falloir vous y habituer, alors.

Feodossi, de rage, fit voltiger son coupe-papier en sa direction, mais James fut assez rapide pour se retirer de sa trajectoire. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rétorquer qu'il aurait fallu apprendre à viser, un cri de douleur provenant de derrière lui retentit, suivi par des exclamations d'horreur et de panique. Ce fut quand il se retourna vers la source de l'agitation qu'il se rendit compte que le coupe-papier était allé se planter dans l'épaule de Gwenog, qui ne parvenait plus qu'à respirer de manière saccadée et qui semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Peter, les mains tremblantes, retira l'objet de la plaie mais poussa un petit cri de surprise en constatant que le sang de son amie s'écoula à vive allure.

_-_Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! s'exclama Lily, pâle et tremblante.

_-_J'y vais, assura James.

Il parvint à hisser Gwenog sur la table et put ensuite la porter jusqu'à la porte que Nikita ouvrit pour lui. Il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre Lily élever la voix contre Feodossi avant que la distance ne soit trop importante pour qu'il saisisse le moindre son. Par chance, il n'eut à monter qu'un seul étage pour atteindre l'infirmerie, mais il regretta de ne pas avoir choisi un sortilège de lévitation pour la transporter plus rapidement quand il vit qu'elle perdait connaissance.

Mrs Pomfresh fut surprise d'être demandée si tôt dans l'année mais son étonnement laissa vite place à de l'horreur quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le manche du coupe-papier qui dépassait de l'épaule de Gwenog.

_-_Allongez-la sur ce lit, pressa-t-elle tout en empoignant la moitié des flacons contenus dans son placard le plus proche. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

_-_Dumbledore a engagé un cinglé, répondit seulement James.

_-_Kazimir Feodossi ?

_-_Ouais, Feodossi. Il se croit toujours en URSS, j'ai l'impression.

L'infirmière pressa la blessure à l'aide d'un chiffon imprégné d'une lotion légèrement fumante, l'air plutôt sûre de ce qu'elle faisait mais ébahie qu'un professeur ait pu être à l'origine d'un tel problème.

_-_Qu'avait-elle fait pour l'énerver de la sorte ? questionna-t-elle.

_-_A vrai dire, c'est moi qui étais visé, avoua James.

Il se mordit la lèvre de culpabilité, réalisant à quel point son audace, certes bien placée, aurait pu être dangereuse pour Gwenog. Une dizaine de centimètres de plus et la lame atteignait sa poitrine…

_-_Vous pensez réellement que Dumbledore va le garder jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? s'enquit-il.

_-_Vous n'aurez qu'à le lui demander, soupira Mrs Pomfresh. Vous savez, les professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal se font rares, surtout quand il s'agit de succéder à une personne assassinée. Et puis vous savez ce qu'on dit sur ce poste, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Rien ne prouve qu'il est vraiment maudit…

_-_Rien ne prouve qu'il ne l'est pas ! Chaque année c'est la même chose ! Mortensen avait tout pour réussir ! Elle était jeune, belle et dynamique, et était appréciée de ses élèves. Et pourtant…

_-_Mais on peut pas laisser une telle brute exercer ce métier ! s'indigna James.

_-_Allez en parler au directeur, que voulez-vous que je vous dise ! Vous avez un peu de temps devant vous, il me semble ! Et s'il refuse de vous écouter, j'irai le voir, moi ! Balancer des coupe-papier sur des élèves, non mais je rêve ! Allez, filez, je m'occupe d'elle !

James hésita un instant mais quand Mrs Pomfresh relâcha sa pression sur la plaie et qu'il nota que le sang ne coulait plus, il décida d'obéir et avança à reculons vers la porte, refusant de quitter son amie des yeux. Puis, il se retourna et accéléra son allure, déterminé à mettre un terme le plus vite possible à la carrière de Feodossi. Si Dumbledore ne l'écoutait pas, il aviserait. Il prendrait les autres à témoin ou trouverait des preuves s'il le fallait, mais Feodossi ne s'en sortirait pas de la sorte. Car si Gwenog se faisait transpercer l'épaule dès le premier cours, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait à la fin du trimestre.

Animé par une envie fugace de venger deux de ses meilleurs amis, James se mit à courir en élaborant la liste de mots de passe qu'il essaierait pour faire bouger la gargouille marquant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

oOo

_Magic Empire State Building._

_Etage 91, aile droite, résidence 24._

_Rendez-vous à 11 heures, heure Londonienne._

_Locus Amoenus._

Regulus rangea le morceau de parchemin usé qu'il avait déjà lu des dizaines de fois dans la poche de sa robe portant les couleurs de sa maison, les mains tremblantes et la respiration irrégulière. Le message était signé Hilary. Il aurait reconnu son écriture entre mille.

_-_Tu viens, Reg' ? s'impatienta Emily Dutcher.

_-_J'ai encore deux ou trois affaires à prendre, je te rejoins dans les cachots !

Emily montra son agacement mais ne chercha pas à protester. Regulus lui avait un jour dit de ne jamais le supplier de faire quelque chose qu'il ne désirait pas faire. A cette époque, elle avait eu tendance à en faire trop pour lui et avait fini par lui avouer ses sentiments. Mais à cette époque, Regulus avait cru Rogue quand celui-ci lui avait assuré qu'aimer quelqu'un par amour était une vraie erreur. Emily était restée une amie. Pas une amie très proche, mais il savait qu'en cas de gros problème, elle serait là. Et l'avantage était qu'au moins, elle ne se mêlait plus de ses affaires. Elle ignorait tout de ce qu'Hilary avait fait naître en lui…

Tout était entré en fusion en lui quand un hibou grand duc noir et marron était venu déposer ce rouleau de parchemin sur ses genoux à l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Quelque chose avait explosé dans son cœur mais son cerveau s'était comme engourdi par ces nouvelles si inattendues. Et désormais, il avait repris espoir. C'était Hilary qui avait choisi de renouer avec sa vie passée. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de la supplier. Il n'aurait même jamais imaginé qu'elle répondrait à sa lettre. Mais la voilà qui redonnait des signes de vie et qui lui écrivait même une adresse où la retrouver. C'était à peine croyable.

Il fallait qu'il voie James Potter le plut tôt possible. 11 heures sonneraient vingt minutes plus tard, et il voudrait sans doute venir avec lui. Et au fond, être accompagné d'un sorcier comme un Potter ne pouvait être négligeable pour se rendre dans une ville inconnue, dans un bâtiment inconnu et où il croiserait des sorciers inconnus. Magic Empire State Building… C'était à New York, aucun doute là-dessus. Le Ministère de la Magie américain, là où siégeaient les membres importants du gouvernement, là où les aurors avaient installé leur quartier général, là où se réglaient toutes les affaires judiciaires. Et c'était là qu'elle lui avait donné rendez-vous… James saurait peut-être pourquoi. Il y était peut-être déjà allé et saurait se retrouver parmi tous les étages, toutes les salles, toutes les résidences, bien qu'à la limite, Hilary s'était montrée assez précise pour qu'il trouve tout seul. Et elle n'avait pas indiqué qu'il devait emmener un Potter avec lui.

Et si elle désirait le voir lui et personne d'autre ? Si elle avait réfléchi durant l'été et s'était convaincue que celui qu'elle aurait dû aimer n'était autre que le frère de celui qu'elle avait aimé ?

_-_Tu devrais te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas arriver en retard à ton premier cours de l'année, avertit le Baron Sanglant de son éternelle voix grave et menaçante, le faisant sursauter.

Mais Regulus n'avait eu besoin que d'une fraction de seconde pour se décider : il irait seul.

Les elfes de maison avaient pris l'habitude de remplir chaque jour un vase de terre cuite de poudre de cheminette, qu'ils déposaient ensuite au coin de la cheminée. Regulus laissa tomber son sac de ses épaules, ne prêtant pas attention au son de la bouteille d'encre qui se brisa au contact avec le sol, et y plongea sa main afin d'en retirer une bonne poignée. Sa respiration tremblait mais rien n'aurait pu ébranler sa détermination : la pensée de revoir le sourire d'Hilary aurait pu le convaincre d'effectuer n'importe quoi, même le pire. Y compris de sécher ses premiers cours de l'année sous le nez de McGonagall, qui risquerait de le punir plus sévèrement que jamais.

Le tourbillon de couleurs qui le transporta jusqu'à New York parut plus supportable que n'importe quelle autre fois. L'esprit ailleurs, il sentit ses pieds se poser sur quelque chose de dur et comme s'il se réveillait d'un long et profond sommeil, il revint à la réalité et put s'émerveiller de ce qu'il vit ou entendit. On lui avait parlé de ce qu'était le Magic Empire State Building. On l'avait prévenu que c'était quelque chose d'autre que le Ministère de la Magie. Mais Regulus n'avait pas saisi l'ampleur de la différence. La cheminée de laquelle il s'éloigna n'avait pas été installée au cœur du bâtiment mais à quelques mètres en retrait, si bien que la gigantesque tour qui servait de cœur administratif, politique et judiciaire du monde sorcier au Etats-Unis le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, le narguant, lui petite fourmi à côté du monstre de métal, de verre et de magie. Il était à peine sept heures pour les Américains, mais déjà des milliers de points lumineux signalaient les pièces dans lesquelles quelqu'un travaillait déjà. Regulus, en levant les yeux vers la pointe du bâtiment, se sentit étrangement inutile et impuissant, une poussière dans un monde qui le dépassait. Des klaxons venaient chatouiller ses oreilles en permanence, aussi une infernale cacophonie régnait durant ce qui à Londres aurait sans doute été une période de calme –ou du moins, Londres l'aurait été beaucoup plus.

Ebahi par toute cette immensité, Regulus effectua un tour sur lui-même, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. A perte de vue, Manhattan imposait sa puissance, menaçante et incroyable. A quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, l'Empire State Building semblait aller défier son jumeau magique mais les deux tours devaient être aussi grandes l'une que l'autre. Toutes deux éclairées de rouge et de jaune célébraient l'automne qui arrivait à grands pas et avait déjà nettement fraîchi l'air.

Regulus, frissonnant de froid ou à cause du sentiment de faiblesse qui l'avait soudain envahi, détourna les yeux des immenses immeubles de New York et s'avança vers le Magic Empire State Building, puis s'arrêta devant la lourde porte de bois travaillé encadrée de deux piliers, mais l'attente fut de très courte durée car comme si elle avait détecté une présence, elle s'ouvrit largement et lui permit d'entrer. Cependant, Regulus se retrouva bientôt confronté à un second mur qui lui parut infranchissable par un autre moyen que la petite plaque métallique qu'on y avait incrusté.

_-_Bonjour, accueillit une voix féminine au fort accent américain et provenant d'il ne savait où. Veuillez placer votre main droite sur la plaque digitale.

Regulus hésita et vérifia qu'il n'était observé par aucune fente dans les murs qui l'entouraient, puis se décida à faire ce qu'on lui demandait. La plaque était froide mais il n'eut pas à y laisser sa main très longtemps car rapidement, la voix revint, donnant de nouvelles instructions.

_-_Dites votre nom.

_-_Quoi ? s'exclama Regulus, les sourcils froncés.

_-_Dites votre nom, répéta la voix du même ton monotone.

_-_Je… Euh… Regulus Black.

_-_Nom inconnu. Prononcez votre mot de passe.

Regulus se sentit mal à l'aise. Hilary n'avait précisé ni le mot de passe, ni le moyen de sortir de cette minuscule pièce dans laquelle n'importe quel claustrophobe aurait pu faire un malaise.

_-_Prononcer votre mot de passe.

L'adolescent ressortit le morceau de papier de sa poche et ses yeux le parcoururent de long en large.

_-_Locus Amoenus ? tenta-t-il.

_-_Mot de passe par Andrew Potter accepté, dit la voix au bout de quelques secondes. Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue au Magic Empire State Building, étranger.

Et le mur s'écarta vers la droite afin de lui permettre le passage.

Après l'obscurité de l'endroit où il avait dû attendre, Regulus fut forcé de plisser légèrement les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui par la clarté du hall, qui se reflétait sur chaque parcelle de verre et de cristal, et s'obligea à avancer en ligne droite quand son regard se posa sur la grande horloge accrochée au mur d'en face de lui : elle lui indiquait qu'il ne lui restait que dix minutes. Néanmoins, son cœur battit plus vite jamais quand il traversa le long couloir doré qui le mena aux ascenseurs. Il ignorait si c'était la joie de revoir Hilary ou si c'était tout simplement le fait que dans ce bâtiment où tout le monde était pressé, le temps semblait s'accélérer. C'était sans doute cela, la vie à l'américaine.

L'ascenseur était déjà bondé quand il parvint à s'y engouffrer entre une jeune femme en tenue très élégante et un homme à l'allure beaucoup moins distinguée, qui sentait fortement l'alcool et la transpiration. Les sorciers de l'ascenseur le dévisageaient comme un élément perturbateur de leur parfait centre administratif. Au grand soulagement de l'adolescent, il s'arrêta au septième étage et l'air fut bien plus respirable.

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps dura son ascension mais quand il atteignit le quatre-vingt-onzième étage, il soupira de soulagement et se réjouit de pouvoir sortir de la cage qui l'oppressait depuis un bon moment. Il prit le couloir qui s'en allait vers la droite et vit défiler les numéros des portes les uns après les autres. Il cherchait le numéro vingt-quatre. Retenant son souffle quand il arriva vers le vingt-trois, il ralentit l'allure, moins assuré qu'il ne l'avait été depuis qu'il avait reçu le message d'Hilary. Si tout se passait comme prévu, elle était là, à l'attendre derrière la prochaine porte…

Son poing tremblait quand il frappa, et son souffle fut court durant les quelques secondes qui précédèrent l'instant où le visage de la jeune femme apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Puis, la pression retomba et un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage, alors qu'Hilary ouvrait en grand la porte pour le laisser entrer avec joie.

_-_Salut ! s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Comment ça va ?

_-_Bien, put-il seulement répondre. Très bien, même.

Il sentit ses propres yeux s'humidifier quand elle l'étreignit comme s'ils étaient deux amis de très longue date, et ne prêta même pas attention au décor autour d'eux. Hilary était comme dans son souvenir, aussi belle, aussi souriante. Ses yeux bleus le déstabilisaient toujours autant, comme ces mèches de cheveux noirs qui retombaient devant son visage fin typiquement Potter. Elle avait juste augmenté leur longueur de quelques centimètres qui suffisaient à ajouter quelque chose de plus à son charisme spectaculaire. Regulus n'aurait pu trouver de mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait : elle était là, juste devant lui, et elle souriait. Comme avant…

_-_Tu as réussi à trouver ! constata-t-elle gaiement. J'ai eu peur un instant que tu ne saches pas où aller, ou que tu ne viennes pas du tout…

_-_Tu sais, on le repère de loin, ce bâtiment, assura Regulus en riant nerveusement. Les moldus peut-être pas à cause des sortilèges qui, j'imagine, le cachent, mais moi je te promets que je ne risquais pas de le manquer… Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne serais pas venu. Tout le monde est tellement inquiet pour toi !

_-_Tout le monde…répéta Hilary en devenant triste. Ca veut dire quoi, tout le monde ?

_-_Ca veut dire tout le monde.

Hilary respira profondément et lui tourna le dos pour se poster devant la large fenêtre qui donnait sur la ville de New York. Regulus fut époustouflé par la vue qu'une telle hauteur offrait sur Manhattan et ses tours, mais pour elle, le spectacle semblait être devenu une habitude. Ce fut quand il observa ce qu'il y avait autour de lui qu'il comprit qu'elle vivait là : la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était le bureau qu'avait occupé son père mais la pièce voisine, qui lui appartenait aussi, était en fait une chambre avec salle de bain incluse.

_-_Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu vis ici ? s'enquit-il.

_-_Depuis que je suis rentrée. Ma mère déprime, mon frère m'en veut à mort pour mon comportement. Je ne pouvais pas rester chez nous, alors je suis venue m'installer ici.

_-_Tu y vis seule ?

_-_Oui.

Elle parlait lentement, et beaucoup de mélancolie émanait de sa voix. Regulus eut beaucoup de peine pour elle.

_-_Tu sais, vivre à Manhattan n'est pas une mauvaise vie, lui dit-elle. J'ai une chambre confortable, et il y a une multitude d'endroits où manger.

_-_Des petits restaurants ?

_-_Des cafétérias, un fast-food. Mon père m'avait laissé une belle somme sur un compte bancaire.

_-_Et tu t'es trouvé un boulot pour être sûre de ne manquer de rien ?

Hilary ne répondit pas. Regulus en déduisit que la réponse était négative.

_-_Et tes études ? demanda-t-il. Tu vas les reprendre dans une école du coin, ou…

_-_Je n'ai pas très envie de reprendre les cours. Pas ici, en tout cas.

_-_Et à Poudlard, ça te plairait ?

Hilary se décida à se détacher de la vue incroyable pour lui faire face mais refusa de croiser son regard, aussi baissa-t-elle la tête comme pour admirer le jean délavé qu'elle avait revêtu.

_-_Comment va James ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Regulus eut l'impression qu'elle mourrait d'envie de poser la question depuis le début et que prononcer ces mots fut pour elle comme une libération.

_-_Bien. Il va bien, répondit-il.

_-_Il m'en veut ?

_-_Je crois.

_-_Et Sirius ?

Le jeune homme soupira.

_-_Il va bien aussi, répondit-il en s'efforçant de rester neutre.

Mais un sentiment de jalousie s'était insinué en lui. Sirius, toujours Sirius… N'avait-elle donc pas tourné la page ?

_-_Ils ont passé l'été ensemble ? interrogea Hilary sans s'apercevoir de l'amertume de son ami.

_-_Je ne sais pas. En revanche je sais qu'Evans a passé l'été chez James. Toute l'école est au courrant, ou presque.

_-_Ah…

Ce fut au tour d'Hilary de manquer d'enthousiasme.

_-_J'imagine que je devrais être heureuse pour eux, soupira-t-elle.

_-_Mais ce n'est pas le cas ?

_-_Non.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Parce qu'avant qu'elle ne débarque, la seule fille que James avait dans son cœur, c'était moi.

_-_Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu lui laisses la voie libre ? demanda Regulus sur un ton d'évidence. En restant ici, tu lui permets de se rapprocher de ton cousin sans aucune opposition –à moins que tu comptes les actes des autres filles comme des oppositions, tout en sachant que James n'en a strictement rien à faire de ce qu'elles peuvent penser…

Hilary soupira une nouvelle fois et s'assit dans le fauteuil que son père avait dû occuper durant une bonne partie de sa carrière, puis l'invita à en faire de même en face d'elle. Il déclina l'offre, préférant rester debout afin de pouvoir graver dans sa mémoire chacun des détails qu'il pouvait apercevoir, que ce soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur de la pièce. Le nouvel univers d'Hilary. Là où elle vivait. L'air qu'elle respirait. Toute la pièce était imprégnée d'elle, de son odeur. Regulus pouvait la voir à n'importe quel endroit rien qu'en fermant les yeux.

_-_Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas revenir, dit-elle tristement.

_-_Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le pourrais pas ?

Hilary l'observa avec lassitude puis rabaissa le regard sur la plume qui reposait dans un encrier vert comme la tapisserie.

_-_Ils refuseraient de me voir, répondit-elle dans un murmure.

_-_Qui ça ?

_-_Tous. James, Klaus, Sophia, Williams, Rosanna… et Sirius, aussi.

Regulus eut l'impression qu'une aiguille lui transperçait le cœur mais s'efforça de ne pas le laisser transparaître sur son visage. Elle ne l'avait décidément pas oublié… Sirius, toujours Sirius, encore Sirius. C'aurait été trop beau pour être vrai. Sirius, l'homme de sa vie, et lui, le bon ami en qui elle avait confiance. Le bon ami qu'elle faisait venir pour savoir comment allait l'homme de sa vie. Y avait-il une justice dans ce monde ?

_-_Si tu n'essaies pas, tu n'arriveras à rien, lui déclara-t-il.

Il nota que sa voix fut chargée de rancœur, mais Hilary ne s'en aperçut pas, plongée dans ses pensées dans lesquelles devait sûrement sourire Sirius. Regulus serra les dents, fou de jalousie.

_-_Je me suis tellement mal comportée avec eux, après ce qui s'est passé en mars… se lamenta-t-elle. Sirius s'était inquiété pour ma vie et moi je n'ai même pas voulu comprendre ce que cela signifiait… Et j'ai renié ma famille, Regulus ! Comment pourraient-ils m'accepter ?

_-_Explique-leur tout simplement pourquoi est-ce tu as fait tout ça… J'aimerais beaucoup le savoir, moi aussi.

_-_Et si au fond j'ignore pourquoi j'ai agi de la sorte ? gémit Hilary. Ce n'était pas la vraie Hilary qui est sortie avec Aubrey Bertram ! La vraie Hilary est amoureuse de Sirius et son absence devient insupportable pour elle ! La vraie Hilary est incapable de dire la moindre méchanceté à son cousin, l'adore et serait prête à mourir si cela permettrait de lui sauver la vie !

_-_On perd parfois les pédales quand quelqu'un qu'on aime s'en va dans l'autre monde…

_-_J'ai perdu mon père, mais pas la boule ! se défendit Hilary. Je suis une Potter !

_-_Est-ce qu'être une Potter t'interdit d'éprouver des sentiments comme quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda doucement Regulus en se décidant enfin à prendre place dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait désigné un moment plus tôt.

_-_Non, bien sûr que non, mais on m'a appris à rester forte quoi qu'il arrive… Quand j'ai perdu mes grands-parents, je n'ai pas pleuré, je n'ai pas perdu la tête !

_-_Mais là c'est de ton père dont il s'agit…

Hilary fit non de la tête, lasse et si troublée qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de se cacher derrière ses mains.

_-_Depuis quelques jours, tout me revient en rêve, et je prends conscience de toutes les horreurs que j'ai faites comme si on m'ouvrait les yeux après des mois de profond sommeil ! Et je me vois, comme une étrangère, et je me hurle de ne pas faire ça, mais comme si j'étais invisible pour cette Hilary qui agit à ma place, elle fait ces choses et je ne peux que l'observer, impuissante ! Ca me rend folle ! Je veux rentrer à Æternum Asylus, je veux embrasser Sirius, je veux voir James, je veux rire avec Will et Rosanna, je v…

_-_Rosanna n'est pas en état de rire, coupa Regulus.

Il se douta que ce n'était pas forcément le bon moment pour introduire une telle mauvaise nouvelle dans la conversation mais fut incapable de lui masquer la vérité plus longtemps : cela faisait déjà deux allusions à sa tante, et il était temps qu'elle sache ce qui s'était passé.

_-_Elle a été attaquée par un démon venu d'on ne sait où et est actuellement à Ste-Mangouste. Depuis le début de l'été.

Hilary reposa lentement ses mains sur son bureau et releva la tête vers lui, le visage déconfit, les yeux interrogateurs. Horrifiée, elle lui demanda ce qui s'était passé et plaqua une main contre sa bouche quand il lui eut expliqué tout ce qu'il savait. Elle parut alors sur le point de fondre en larmes, à bout de nerfs.

_-_Hey, depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu n'as pas dormi ? s'enquit Regulus. Tu sembles exténuée !

_-_Ca dépend de ce que tu appelles dormir… Excuse-moi…

Hilary se leva d'un mouvement brusque et se hâta en direction de son petit lavabo. Là, elle jeta de l'eau froide à son visage pour s'empêcher de craquer puis se laissa tomber allongée sur son lit, le regard résolument fixé sur le plafond. Regulus la rejoignit d'un pas mal assuré : il n'avait pas l'habitude de devoir consoler quelqu'un, car en général Severus se consolait tout seul ou refusait d'admettre son chagrin. D'ailleurs, voir Severus chagriné était trop rare, car rien ne le touchait vraiment.

_-_Je te promets que je n'ai pas voulu que tout ça arrive, jura-t-elle. Ce n'était pas moi, la fille qui a fait tout ça… Je n'ai rien demandé, j'étais heureuse !

_-_Je sais, murmura Regulus pour l'apaiser.

Si elle sembla se calmer un peu, ce ne fut pas son cas, car une possibilité était née en lui et le tourmenta plus que tout : et si Severus avait été un peu plus loin qu'il ne l'avait avoué pour la séparer de lui ?

_-_Tout ça, il faudrait que tu le leur dises, assura-t-il néanmoins. James, Sirius, ta famille, ils ont le droit de savoir ! Accompagne-moi, et…

_-_Non, interrompit Hilary. Je ne veux pas voir leurs regards déçus.

_-_Tu ne peux pas rester là indéfiniment… Ta place est là-bas, avec ta famille !

_-_Je rentrerai quand je n'aurai pas d'autre solution, promit Hilary. Un moment viendra où je saurai que l'heure de mon retour aura sonné.

_-_Quand ?

_-_Je l'ignore, mais je reviendrai, je le sais.

_-_Et qu'est-ce que je dis à James ? A Sirius ? A Severus ?

_-_Des mensonges. Ne leur dis même pas que tu m'as vue.

_-_J'ai séché les premiers cours de l'année, Hilary ! fit remarquer Regulus. Ca ne passera pas inaperçu !

_-_Invente une histoire ! Raconte-leur que tu t'es perdu dans les couloirs, je ne sais pas, moi ! Modifie ton discours selon les personnes, débrouille-toi !

Regulus fut abasourdi.

_-_Tu me demandes de me débrouiller ? s'exclama-t-il. Je viens te voir, je t'écoute et tu me dis de me débrouiller ?

Hilary eut un sourire désolé.

_-_J'avais vraiment besoin de voir quelqu'un, de savoir comment vous alliez… répondit-elle comme si cela justifiait tout. Tu peux me comprendre ?

Regulus fit oui de la tête.

_-_Bon, je vais y aller, alors, dit-il. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai arriver avant la fin du cours de McGonagall et faire croire que je me suis perdu…

_-_Ah, c'était un cours avec McGo, en plus… réalisa Hilary. Je suis vraiment désolée…

_-_Tant pis, mon frère est arrivé en retard des centaines de fois et il n'en est pas mort pour autant, soupira Regulus. Je risque juste une ou deux heures de retenue, après tout…

Hilary sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier. Il eut comme l'impression que son estomac se retournait complètement.

_-_Allez, file ! lui lança-t-elle. Passe par la cheminée du bureau et reviens quand tu veux !

_-_Je reviendrai, promit à son tour Regulus.

Il la serra brièvement dans ses bras et se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'elle avait indiqué et qu'il avait déjà repéré plus tôt lors de sa découverte des lieus.

_-_Tiens-moi au courant de ce qui se passe à Gryffondor, revendiqua-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à jeter la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre.

Il lui répondit par un clin d'œil et disparut dans les flammes.

oOo

_-_Il s'en sort sans aucune punition ? s'exclama Sirius. Tu plaisantes ?

James lança la plume qu'il venait de briser dans les flammes de la cheminée avec une mauvaise humeur mêlée à un sentiment d'injustice et d'impuissance qui le rongeait. C'était déjà la seconde plume qu'il cassait depuis qu'il était rentré, mais il ne parvenait pas à réduire la pression qu'il exerçait sur le papier. Sa colère était trop forte, il en arrachait même le parchemin.

_-_A ton avis, est-ce que je plaisante ? grogna-t-il.

_-_Mais Dumbledore ne peut pas ignorer une telle faute ! se récria Remus. Un coupe-papier dans l'épaule de Gwenog ! Il se rend compte de la gravité d'un tel acte ? Il aurait pu la tuer !

_-_« Je suis tellement désolé de ce qui s'est passé », qu'il a dit, Feodossi ! s'époumona James en imitant leur professeur. « C'était un accident, Monsieur le directeur ! Je voulais le lancer sur sa table pour la faire sursauter mais j'ai manqué ma trajectoire, et… ».

_-_Dumbledore n'a pas cru ça, quand même ? s'énerva Sirius.

_-_« C'est ta parole contre la sienne, James », a gentiment répondu Dumbledore, dit James d'une voix faussement enjouée.

_-Ta_ parole ? répéta Peter. Nous sommes toute une classe de témoins ! Des Gryffondor et des Serpentard prêts à lutter pour la même cause, ça n'est pas une preuve, ça ?

_-_Pas pour lui, visiblement. Il rendra visite à Gwen dans la soirée pour avoir sa version des faits, et s'il reconnaît que Feodossi est en tort, il le renverra à sa prochaine faute professionnelle.

_-_Et si la prochaine fois, il tue quelqu'un ? intervint Lily.

James ne l'avait pas spécialement incluse dans la discussion mais ne fut pas surpris de l'entendre s'y mêler. D'un signe de tête, il lui fit signe de se joindre à eux près de la cheminée, Hestia et Alice étant toujours à leur cours de divination.

_-_S'il tient à son boulot, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, déclara Remus, mais dans le cas contraire…

_-_Et s'il s'est porté volontaire juste pour pouvoir surveiller Nikita ? s'interrogea Peter. Si ça se trouve, il est envoyé par le gouvernement soviétique qui désire le tuer, ou un truc comme ça…

Un silence suivit ses paroles. James ignorait ce qu'il devait croire. Ce qui occupait tout son esprit était le fait qu'après un fou comme Ciaran, ils avaient le droit à un fou comme Feodossi. L'histoire se répéterait-elle ? Il n'en savait rien, mais cela lui faisait peur. Gwenog était à l'infirmerie alors qu'il était celui qui aurait dû y être, et tout ça à cause de quoi ? D'un professeur cinglé. Que Dumbledore ait engagé Ciaran, c'était compréhensible vu son apparence d'homme mou et inoffensif. Mais pourquoi avoir engagé Feodossi ? Il y avait sûrement quelqu'un dans l'Ordre du Phénix qui aurait pu assurer la fonction de professeur de défense beaucoup mieux que lui ! Le poste était-il vraiment maudit ? Dumbledore avait-il préféré ne pas prendre le risque de perdre un de ses précieux espions ?

_-_Il va falloir faire très attention lors du prochain cours, prévint-il. Ne pas faire un seul pas de travers.

_-_Faire croire qu'on lui obéit alors que par derrière, on fait tout pour le pourrir ? demanda Sirius.

_-_Exactement.

_-_C'est dangereux, comme plan ! protesta Lily. S'il se rend compte de votre manège ?

_-_N'est pas Maraudeur qui veut, je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit James.

_-_C'est une phrase, tout ça !

_-_Ne t'en fais pas, à nous quatre, on saura se défendre, assura Remus. Au pire des cas, vous me lâchez sur lui une nuit de pleine lune…

James ne sut dire s'il plaisantait ou pas.

_-_Je préfèrerais ne pas en arriver là, avoua Peter.

_-_De toute façon, on ne peut pas rester les bras croisés, dit Sirius. Si vous ne voulez pas nous suivre dans cette affaire, libre à vous, mais James, Remus et moi, on ira jusqu'au bout –c'est à dire que nous réussirons à prouver à Dumbledore qu'il faut le renvoyer.

_-_Je vous rappelle que nous avons failli y rester, la dernière fois qu'on a voulu arrêter un professeur… lança Lily. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ça recommence !

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que ça recommencerait ? questionna Lyudmila.

Tout le monde sursauta. James, comme les autres, ne l'avait pas vue arriver.

_-_Tu n'étais pas là l'année dernière, fit remarquer Lily avec l'agressivité qui la caractérisait la plupart des fois où elle parlait à la soviétique. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de voir ses amis en danger de mort.

_-_Sauf ton respect, si, je sais ce que ça fait. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question : pourquoi est-ce que ça recommencerait ? Feodossi est un soviétique. Les soviétiques ne s'allient pas avec votre mage noir si redouté.

_-_Mais ils peuvent s'allier à Rush, dit James. Rush aussi, peut être un gros problème.

_-_Puisque je vous dis que non ! s'impatienta Lyudmila. Feodossi, il a des ordres provenant directement d'URSS, il les exécute, point.

_-_Tu es très sûre de toi, à ce que je vois ! minauda Lily. Tu le connais mieux que ce que tu veux montrer ? C'est un ami à toi, peut-être ?

_-_Crois tout ce que tu veux à mon sujet, Lily, je sais ce que je sais. Feodossi, il est venu pour retrouver Nikita. Il a des habitudes qui ne sont pas les vôtres, certes, il fait ses cours dans la violence, certes, mais en URSS c'est comme ça que ça se passe. Alors ne vous attardez pas sur quelque chose qui n'en vaut pas la peine, surtout toi, James. Tu te focalises tellement sur Feodossi que tu en oublies le reste, le plus important !

James fronça les sourcils.

_-_De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

_-_Ne te laisse pas distraire, James. Un danger plus grand te menace…

* * *

* * *

Ce qu'il y a de bien avec les vacances, c'est qu'on peut faire ce qu'on veut et avancer. Ce qu'il a de moche avec les cours, qu'on ne peut plus faire ce qu'on veut et que la fic fait du sur place. 3 pages (enfin plutôt 2 et demie), c'est tout ce que j'ai pu écrire en une semaine. Quand on sait que j'ai écrit 3 chapitres d'une quinzaine de pages pendant les dernières vacs, ça casse un peu...  
Ce qu'il y a, c'est que la relecture, ça prend du temps. Alors _les_ relectures, c'est encore pire. C'est pas une perte de temps parce que je retrouve toujours des fautes qui étaient restées après la première relecture, mais presque. Alors je me suis décidée à suivre les bons conseils d'une personne que j'aime beaucoup : partir à la recherche d'un(e) bêta-lecteur(trice). S'il y a quelqu'un que ça intéresse, ça passe par les messages privés ou les reviews, au choix, mais je vais faire l'exigeante. Ma fic, pour moi, c'est sacré (ba voui, vu le temps que j'y passe...), alors il me faudrait quelqu'un qui maîtrise l'orthographe (ça me paraît logique, mais j'insiste bien: ça serait bête que les chapitres se retrouvent avec encore plus de fautes qu'au départ!), qui ait assez de temps pour corriger un chapitre en une semaine et surtout qui en ait envie... Donc voilà, ma petite annonce est passée!

Lilyana et Chloé, pour la même raison que l'autre fois (pas d'adresse e-mail valide pour répondre), je vous remercie pour vos reviews ici.  
D'ailleurs, je remercie encore une fois tous les autres, qui m'ont permis de recevoir 10 reviews pour le chapitre précédent! Ca m'a vraiment fait très plaisir de recevoir autant de petits mots gentils et encourageants! Merchi beaucoup!

Le prochain chapitre devrait être posté le week-end prochain, si je trouve le temps pour le relire une dernière fois. Je vais avoir des changements d'emploi du temps assez chiants qui risquent de me ralentir dans mes chapitres, mais bon, pas trop le choix... Il s'appelera **Oeil d'hippogriffe et aconit**. L'extrait habituel est juste en dessus...

oOo

Une respiration haletante se fit entendre, signe que la personne qui surgirait n'était pas dotée de grandes aptitudes physiques, puis une ombre de dessina au tournant. Severus eut tout juste le temps de penser qu'il s'agirait d'un élève assez dodu avant de tomber nez à nez avec Peter Pettigrow. Passée sa surprise, un rictus déforma ses lèvres : Pettigrow, le souffle désormais coupé, se tenait devant lui, immobile comme une statue, l'air terrifié. Severus imaginait déjà son cerveau de taille réduite entrain de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire, pesant le pour et le contre un demi-tour de toute urgence. Il n'aurait même pas été étonné de voir de la fumée rouge sortir de ses oreilles. Cela devait cogiter dur, dans sa petite tête…

oOo

Comme il me semble que c'était tout ce que j'avais à vous dire, je vais m'en retourner à mes révisions de chimie... Bisous à tout le monde, et bonne lecture!


	32. Oeil d'hippogriffe et aconit

**Chapitre 32: Œil d'hippogriffe et aconit. **

_Ingrédients :_

_1 œil d'hippogriffe_

_3 fleurs d'aconit non fanées_

_20 mL de bile de gobelin_

_1 doigt humain_

_3g de mandragore pilée_

_1 goutte de lait de brebis_

_12 litres d'eau salée._

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Lily qui sortit avec hâte sa plume et un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle déplia devant elle. Ravie d'avoir enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle se mit à recopier la page qu'elle avait devant les yeux, tirée d'un manuel spécialisé dans les différentes magies du monde. Un tiers de l'ouvrage était consacré à la magie du bloc de l'Est. L'œuvre en elle-même avait passé des années dans un rayon de la réserve de la bibliothèque, mais avec l'aide de McGonagall, la dénicher avait été un jeu d'enfant. Comme quoi, James pourrait dire ce qu'il voudrait, c'était toujours utile d'être apprécié des professeurs. Grâce à elle, Nikita pourrait enfin profiter de ses douches chaudes sans se brûler l'épiderme –à moins qu'il ne règle mal la température, ce qui arrivait à tout le monde. Les ingrédients n'étaient pas les plus courants, mais n'étaient pas non plus introuvables. Il y aurait de l'aconit en fleur dans les serres, des yeux d'hippogriffe dans les cachots. Pour la bile de gobelin et le doigt, ils se débrouilleraient.

Ce ne fut pas sans fierté qu'elle pénétra dans le stade de Quidditch, alors que James et Gwenog y avaient organisé les tests d'entrée dans l'équipe de Gryffondor afin de choisir les successeurs de Gideon Prewett et Amos Diggory. Les gradins étaient presque pleins, à sa grande surprise. A l'ordinaire, quand elle accompagnait Gwenog aux tests, une petite vingtaine d'élèves seulement tentait sa chance, et les amis qui les accompagnaient tenaient facilement dans une tribune. Mais cette fois, on aurait pu croire qu'un match avait lieu tellement il y avait de monde. Même les Serpentard avaient fait le déplacement et hurlaient, ricanant quand un candidat manquait son action ou quand James montrait un mouvement au ralenti pour que tout le monde sache ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Lily le vit adresser un geste vulgaire vers leur tribune, exaspéré par cette agitation qui déconcentrait tout le monde, et donner le signal. Il devait bien y avoir une trentaine de postulants au remplacement de Diggory, dont la moitié ne savait pas mieux voler qu'elle. Comme Gwenog, qui admirait la scène des gradins pour avoir un peu plus de recul et éviter des coups sur son épaule bandée, Lily éclata de rire devant un spectacle si pitoyable. James, lui, ne fut pas amusé et renvoya la plupart des élèves aux vestiaires.

_-_Vous avez choisi le batteur qu'il vous fallait ? demanda-t-elle à Franck, non loin d'elle.

_-_Il s'appelle Sirius Black et a un sacré coup droit, répondit son ami en riant.

Lily, agréablement surprise, chercha Sirius du regard : il avait regagné les gradins et se tordait de rire devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

_-_Ca a été un peu pareil que maintenant, l'informa Franck. On avait une bonne trentaine de candidats, mais la plupart n'avait jamais tenu une batte de sa vie. Kingsley était désespéré. Mais finalement, Sirius fera parfaitement l'affaire. Il a presque autant de puissance que Gideon !

_-_Espérons qu'un talent comme lui sortira du lot de ceux-ci, alors, lança Lily en désignant le petit groupe de candidats que James n'avait pas renvoyés.

Elle n'osait même pas imaginer quelle serait l'impatience de James à chaque match s'il avait pour coéquipier un empoté qui ne savait pas rattraper les balles.

Néanmoins, elle ne fut pas spécialement contente de constater que Lyudmila Blërk se débrouillait bien, et fut même déçue que James la sélectionne avec l'accord de toute l'équipe. Elle ne savait pas très bien tirer, mais déjouait tous les pièges que James et Franck lui tendaient pour lui prendre le souaffle des mains, comme si elle savait exactement ce qu'ils préparaient dans leur tête.

_-_Hey, Lily ! s'exclama gaiement James quand il s'aperçut de sa présence à la fin des tests. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

_-_On m'a dit que c'était assez comique, alors je suis venue, répondit-elle.

_-_Attends, tu as loupé le mieux ! ricana Sirius. Tu aurais dû voir la tête de McCartee, dans les gradins, quand il a vu que James n'avait pas sélectionné sa copine ! _Unique_ ! Cornedrue, je te promets que tu as manqué quelque chose, là ! C'était à se tordre de rire !

_-_Personnellement, moi je n'ai pas ri du tout, marmonna James. L'affiche, un peu ! Il y en a qui auraient dû se présenter au cirque tellement c'était pitoyable ! Quelle perte de temps ! Tout ça pour sélectionner qui ? Deux de mes amis, que je vois tous les jours et qu'on aurait pu sélectionner sans même faire ces tests !

_-_Oh, avoue que c'était marrant, tout de même ! dit Gwenog. Les visages des filles quand tu décomposais tes mouvements pour qu'elles comprennent mieux ce que tu voulais qu'elles fassent ! Je suis certaine que la plupart de celles qui se sont présentées ne l'ont fait que pour avoir la chance de te voir dans les vestiaires !

_-_Dans les vestiaires ? répéta brusquement Lily.

Elle se tourna aussitôt vers James, les sourcils froncés.

_-_Tu t'es changé devant toutes ces midinettes ? questionna-t-elle, abasourdie.

Ca, c'était la meilleure ! Il fallait le dire, qu'il se changeait devant elles ! Si elle avait su, elle se serait elle-même présentée pour s'assurer que personne ne le regardait avec trop d'appétit ! Pour qui se prenaient-elles, celles-là ?

_-_Oho, Lily sort ses griffes ! commenta Gwenog, amusée.

_-_Pas du tout ! mentit-elle. Je trouve juste que ça ne se fait pas, c'est tout !

Sirius se racla la gorge pour montrer qu'il n'était pas très convaincu par son excuse.

_-_Ne t'en fais pas, Lily, je comprends que tu sois jalouse, minauda Gwenog. Tu rates vraiment quelque chose, et je te parle en connaissance de cause !

_-_Hey ! protesta James.

_-_Gwenog, figure-toi que moi aussi, je sais de quoi tu parles ! rétorqua Lily.

Elle se mordit la lèvre de culpabilité en réalisant que ses mots venaient de la trahir. James n'était pas sensé savoir que ses yeux avaient plusieurs fois glissé sur son torse durant l'été. Mais cinq années de Quidditch avaient laissé des traces sur son corps, elle ne pouvait le nier…

_-_Ah, alors la petite Lily angélique cache bien son jeu… minauda Sirius, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et après, elle va dire qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut…

_-_Sirius, s'il te plait… soupira Lily. Ok, j'avoue que James a un très beau torse, mais ose me dire que tes yeux ne descendent pas vers les fesses des jolies filles que tu croises !

_-_Ca, c'est un réflexe masculin, on ne peut pas lutter ! se défendit Sirius.

_-_Alors ne me fais pas la morale, répliqua Lily. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, j'aimerais aborder le vrai sujet qui m'amène ici.

_-_Vas-y, lui intima James, qui lui aussi semblait fuir la conversation.

Lily fut contente qu'il n'insiste pas. Peut-être avait-il compris ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire, au final. L'inverse était vrai aussi. Peut-être qu'elle avait compris ce que _lui_ avait voulu lui dire. Peut-être n'écoutait-elle pas assez son cœur… Elle y avait réfléchi plusieurs fois depuis qu'il le lui avait fait remarquer. Elle n'acceptait pas certains sentiments car elle trouvait toujours quelque chose à penser pour se convaincre que ces sentiments étaient soit irréels, soit déraisonnables. Mais être raisonnable, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Faire une croix sur ce qu'elle avait envie de faire sous prétexte que les autres la jugeraient sur ses actes ? N'avait-elle pas le droit de s'être trompée au sujet de James, et d'éprouver désormais le désir d'aller à la rencontre de ses bras ?

Elle avait regretté de l'avoir repoussé, dans le Poudlard Express. Il avait vu clair en elle : elle ne savait plus où elle en était mais n'avait pas non plus envie de le savoir, par peur de ce qu'elle découvrirait. Par peur de voir la partie qui lui disait de ne plus hésiter prendre le dessus sur celle qui lui assurait que sortir avec son ex-pire ennemi serait mal vu, aussi. Et si Voldemort décidait un jour qu'il était temps de s'occuper de celle qu'il avait ensorcelée ? James, s'ils sortaient ensemble, accepterait-il de ne pas se mêler à cette histoire et de laisser sa petite-amie seule face au Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne ? Il avait déjà failli mourir pour elle, comment pourrait-elle accepter qu'il le fasse une seconde fois ?

Lily chassa ces questions de son esprit et se concentra à nouveau sur ce qui se passait autour d'elle : tous ses amis attendaient qu'elle dise quelque chose, les yeux rivés sur elle.

_-_J'ai trouvé comment guérir Nikita, annonça-t-elle. J'ai avec moi toutes les instructions afin de préparer la potion.

Elle glissa une main dans son sac et en sortit le parchemin sur lequel elle avait tout recopié. James le saisit le premier et le déroula précautionneusement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet d'extrême valeur. Ses yeux le parcoururent rapidement alors que tous se plaçaient derrière lui pour lire par dessus son épaule.

_-_De l'aconit ? s'étonna-t-il. C'est du poison, ça !

_-_Pas en petite dose, assura Lily.

_-_Trois fleurs, c'est une grande dose, fit remarquer Sirius.

_-_Trois fleurs diluées dans douze litres d'eau salée, fit-elle remarquer.

_-_Un doigt humain… lut Gwenog en frissonnant.

_-_De la bile de gobelin, ajouta Frank avec répugnance. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette potion ?

_-_Le seul moyen pour lui de mettre un terme à ses souffrances, répondit Lily. Ce n'est pas le genre de potion qu'on boit fréquemment, mais il va falloir qu'il passe par là s'il veut guérir…

_-_Où est-ce que tu veux qu'on trouve tous ces ingrédients ? Un œil d'hippogriffe, non mais tu réalises ?

_-_Slughorn en a dans ses réserves. Je n'aurai aucun mal à m'en procurer. De l'aconit, il doit y en avoir dans les serres.

_-_Ne compte sur moi pour y aller ! prévint James.

Lily hocha la tête, compréhensive. Ils avaient déjà eu trois cours avec le professeur Œdya, et James en était ressorti bouleversé à chaque fois : le professeur, en plus de raisonner comme si elle était une plante – « cueillir une fleur, c'est bien, mais pensez-vous à la souffrance de la pauvre plante qui vous supplie de ne pas le faire mais que vous n'écoutez pas ? Vous arrachez sa fleur comme vous arrachez l'âme d'un être vivant… » – elle passait son temps à l'appeler Carlton, comme si elle savait tout du passé de son frère – « Oui, Carlton, les plantes ont une âme, comme vous et moi ! Cela vous surprend ? Mais Carlton, je pensais que tout le monde le savait ! ». Cependant, personne ne pouvait nier que ses cours étaient très intéressants et qu'avec elle, ils pourraient rattraper en un rien de temps le retard qu'ils avaient pris suite à leur année avec Ciaran. Sa façon de faire cours avait quelque chose de passionnant, comme si elle comprenait les plantes, les écoutait et pouvait déterminer ce que chacune ressentait. Elle était aussi gentille que Feodossi avait été cruel. Sa beauté naturelle ne lui était pas monté à la tête. Lily aimait vraiment ce professeur.

_-_Moi, j'irai récupérer l'aconit dans la serre, assura Remus.

_-_Très bien. James, tu viendras avec moi récupérer l'œil d'hippogriffe, lança Lily.

_-_Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit le jeune homme. Pour convaincre Slughorn, on peut trouver mieux, comme partenaire !

_-_Je ne te demande pas de le convaincre, juste de faire diversion assez longtemps pour me permettre de prendre un œil dans sa réserve !

_-_Sirius fera très bien ça, je t'assure !

Lily sourit.

_-_Pour que mon plan fonctionne, c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin.

_-_Dans ce cas, je t'écoute…

oOo

_-_Severus !

Severus reconnut la voix de Regulus et se retourna, ravi de sa présence. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus beaucoup depuis la rentrée, et dans les rares moments où ils avaient été ensemble, il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un auprès d'eux pour les empêcher de discuter normalement. Cela lui avait manqué, même si pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué. Se l'avouer à lui-même avait déjà été suffisamment laborieux. Manquer à quelqu'un, c'était être en position de puissance. Manquer de quelqu'un, c'était être en position de faiblesse.

_-_Reg', enfin te voilà ! s'exclama-t-il. Hey, c'est quoi cette tête ? ajouta-t-il devant son air fermé.

_-_As-tu drogué Hilary, Severus ?

_-_Eh, du calme ! Tu ne me dis pas bonjour ?

_-_Arrête avec ces petits détournements de sujet, s'il te plait. Dis-moi si oui ou non, tu as drogué Hilary à partir de mars dernier.

Rogue plissa les yeux et le dévisagea, très mécontent de lui.

_-_Alors comme ça tu m'as menti… murmura-t-il.

_-_Là n'est pas la question, Severus.

_-_Tu es allé la voir le jour de la rentrée, d'où la retenue de ce soir… Je pensais avoir été clair, pourtant.

_-_Epargne-moi ton discours anti-amour, ordonna Regulus, je le connais déjà par cœur.

_-_Alors tu devrais savoir ce que je pense de ce que tu as fait.

_-_Oui, je le sais, répondit Regulus, et si tu as drogué Hilary, je m'en fiche pas mal, ok ? Alors maintenant, réponds-moi !

_-_Oh, je t'ai dit de te calmer ! rappela Severus.

Il détestait les moments où son ami était comme ça, fou pour des raisons complètement stupides. Qu'est-ce que cela changeait, s'il avait drogué Hilary ou pas ? Cette petite garce n'avait eu que ce qu'elle méritait pour avoir séduit Regulus. Elle était la seule à blâmer.

_-_Ta copine, elle est folle, c'est tout, répondit-il. Et si tu veux mon avis, elle essaie de te faire croire qu'elle a été droguée parce qu'elle regrette d'avoir pété les plombs, c'est tout ! Et toi, si naïf, tu la crois alors qu'elle se sert de toi pour reconquérir la considération de ceux qu'elle a traités comme des grosses bouses !

_-_Je t'interdis de dire ça !

Severus pouffa de rire.

_-_Ah ouais ? Et comment est-ce que tu vas faire pour me l'interdire, hein ? Tu vas me jeter un sortilège de mutisme ? Tu n'en serais pas capable !

_-_Je ne te parlerai plus si jamais tu insultes encore une seule fois Hilary.

_-_Oh, je ne te parlerai plus, fit semblant de pleurnicher Severus. Tu es un peu grand pour ce genre de chantage, non ?

_-_Ok, j'ai compris, dit Regulus, blasé. Va te faire voir.

Sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons et repartit dans la direction opposée.

_-_Reg', attends ! le rappela Severus. Je plaisantais !

Mais Regulus ne voulut rien entendre et disparut au tournant du couloir.

_-_Et voilà ! se maudit Severus.

Il soupira et se laissa aller contre un mur, en colère contre lui-même. Agresser Regulus n'avait jamais été la bonne méthode, et il le savait. Il avait été couvé par sa mère et ne tolérait pas l'oppression. Mais il aimait une Potter, et ça, c'était lui qui ne le supportait pas. Il aimait une Potter plus qu'il n'aimait son meilleur ami. Cela le rendait malade.

Mais il ne put se morfondre très longtemps car l'écho de pas hâtifs se dirigeant vers lui le fit revenir à la réalité en un sursaut d'alerte. D'un bond, il se remit debout et porta toute son attention sur l'extrémité du couloir d'où provenaient ces sons, à l'opposé de celle par laquelle Regulus s'en était allé. Une respiration haletante se fit entendre, signe que la personne qui surgirait n'était pas dotée de grandes aptitudes physiques, puis une ombre se dessina au tournant. Severus eut tout juste le temps de penser qu'il s'agirait d'un élève assez dodu avant de tomber nez à nez avec Peter Pettigrow. Passée sa surprise, un rictus déforma ses lèvres : Pettigrow, le souffle désormais coupé, se tenait devant lui, immobile comme une statue, l'air terrifié. Severus imaginait déjà son cerveau de taille réduite en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire, pesant le pour et le contre : fallait-il faire un demi-tour de toute urgence ? Il n'aurait même pas été étonné de voir de la fumée rouge sortir de ses oreilles. Cela devait cogiter dur, dans sa petite tête…

_-_Tu as peur, Petit-Gros ? ricana-t-il.

Il se réjouit de voir qu'à chaque pas qu'il fit vers lui, Pettigrow recula pour se tenir à distance de lui.

_-_Je me demandais si tu avais réfléchi à notre petite discussion de la fin de l'année, Petit-Gros… Tu t'en souviens, j'imagine ?

_-_Laisse-moi ! ordonna Pettigrow.

Sa voix était pleine de terreur, ce qui amusa beaucoup Severus.

_-_Oh, ne fais pas cette tête, on se connaît bien, maintenant, toi et moi ! railla-t-il. On est très semblables, si l'on omet ta cellulite et ta niaiserie, pas vrai ?

_-_Je ne suis pas comme toi, réfuta Pettigrow. Je ne serai jamais comme toi.

_-_Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, Petit-Gros, je pensais que tu le savais. Alors maintenant raconte-moi ce que tu as décidé de faire…

Severus le menaça du regard et fit glisser sa main vers sa baguette magique pour lui montrer qu'il était celui qui dominait. Les yeux de Pettigrow se posèrent sur son arme et ne la quittèrent plus.

_-_Tu ne vaux plus grand chose, quand tu n'as pas Potter pour te défendre, constata Severus. Tu pourrais au moins répondre à mes questions !

_-_Je ne me ferai jamais mangemort ! répliqua froidement Pettigrow. Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille !

_-_Oho… Désolé, mais c'est non.

Pettigrow fut un instant complètement déstabilisé puis se décida à fuir dans la direction opposée. Mais Severus fut le plus rapide.

_-Petrificus Totalus_ !

Le Gryffondor n'évita pas le sortilège et tout son corps se raidit comme une statue de pierre avant de tomber durement au sol, face contre terre. Severus eut un petit rire et s'approcha lentement de lui, éprouvant une douce satisfaction devant celui qui osait se faire appeler Maraudeur. Avoir autant de puissance contre lui était quelque chose d'extrêmement plaisant. C'était un peu comme s'en prendre à Potter, mais avec beaucoup moins de difficulté. Et comme Pettigrow allait obligatoirement s'en plaindre à ses amis, la situation allait vite s'envenimer. Severus adorait voir la rage dans les yeux de Potter, particulièrement depuis qu'il avait gagné en influence sur Regulus. Un jour, il y aurait une vraie vengeance, une vengeance de laquelle il ne se remettrait pas. D'ici là, Pettigrow avait intérêt à bien se tenir s'il ne désirait pas servir de cobaye…

_-_Alors, Petit-Gros, raconte-moi ce que tu as fait cet été ! Tu as vu tes petits copains ?

Incapable de bouger le moindre muscle, Pettigrow ne put répondre mais Severus ne désirait pas entendre sa voix.

_-_J'ai entendu dire que Potter avait passé l'été avec sa chérie malpropre… murmura-t-il. Et toi, là-dedans, tu étais où ? Chez toi, tout seul, à te morfondre sur ton sort ?

Severus lui sourit méchamment.

_-_Je te parie dix gallions qu'ils ne se sont même pas rendus compte de tes soucis ! Qu'ils se fichaient complètement de savoir ce que tu avais dans les moments où tu repensais à la proposition que je t'ai faite… Qu'ils se fichaient complètement de toi tout court…

Severus eut un rire mesquin et retourna le corps dur comme de la pierre de Pettigrow, afin qu'il puisse voir l'éclat de ses yeux.

_-_En même temps, je n'en suis pas très étonné. J'ai toujours compris comment était composé votre petit groupe. Potter, le téméraire, grosse tête et fils du célèbre auror Williams Potter. Black, le tombeur de ces dames, élevé dans la Magie Noire, aussi téméraire que son meilleur ami. Lupin, le cerveau de la bande, calme et réfléchi, celui qui vous évite de faire tout un tas de conneries. Tous les trois, ils se complètent, et j'ai trouvé logique qu'ils soient si proches. Mais toi, Petit-Gros, à quoi tu leur sers ?

Il prit plaisir à marquer une pause avant de continuer afin que chacun de ses mots pénètre et se grave dans l'esprit réduit de Pettigrow. Il fallait le pousser à bout. Lui faire comprendre que sans ses amis, il n'était rien –et que _pour_ ses amis, il n'était rien.

_-_Tu ne leur sers strictement à rien, Petit-Gros. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi ils s'encombraient d'un boulet comme toi. Gros, lent, stupide et empoté. Et moche, par dessus ça. C'est à croire qu'ils avaient besoin d'un bouche-trou. Etre à trois, ce n'est pas pratique, en cours il y en a toujours un tout seul sur sa table. Mais à quatre, tout de suite, c'est mieux. Pas vrai ? Je t'avoue que je suis stupéfait que quelqu'un comme toi aie pu s'échouer à Gryffondor. Je t'aurais mieux vu à Poufsouffle, en fait. Mais bon, parfois, ce qu'on a dans le sang fait que…

Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux de Pettigrow et attira la curiosité de Severus, qui s'amusa à jouer aux devinettes.

_-_Il y a quelque chose qui te gène, dans ton sang, Petit-Gros ? Etre le fils d'un assassin, ça te fait peur ? Faut pas t'en faire, on s'y habitue ! Et si jamais on ne s'y habitue pas, et bien on peut se dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres adore les gens qui ont le meurtre dans le sang…

Comme Pettigrow ne sembla pas plus perturbé que précédemment, il réfléchit un instant à ce qui avait bien pu amener cette lueur dans son regard.

_-_Tu as découvert des choses sur ta famille, peut-être ? Un lourd secret qu'on t'avait caché ?

Il jubila quand Pettigrow le supplia silencieusement d'arrêter.

_-_Oh, j'ai touché la zone sensible ? Tu voudrais que je me taise ? Ca serait tellement dommage que je m'arrête si près du but… Alors, réfléchissons… Ta mère n'était pas ta vraie mère ? Non ? Bon. L'un de tes parents venaient d'un milieu spécial ? D'URSS, par exemple ? Non-plus ? Alors… Ton père était polygame ? Il y avait un inceste, dans ta famille ? Oho !

Severus éclata de rire.

_-_Il y avait vraiment un inceste dans ta famille ? s'exclama-t-il. Youhou, tu bats tous les records, Petit-Gros ! Qui d'autre est au courant ? Ah pardon, tu ne peux pas parler…

Il libéra le Gryffondor du sortilège qui l'avait maintenu silencieux en attente d'une réponse, mais Pettigrow se releva, trébuchant en raison des tremblements de ses jambes, et fuit aussi vite qu'il le put – même si Severus aurait pu le rattraper s'il l'avait voulu, car il n'était pas un très grand sprinter.

_-_A plus tard, Petit-Gros ! lui lança-t-il. Merci pour le petit secret !

Il partit dans un rire victorieux et jugea inutile de rester seul dans le couloir. Il avait des excuses à présenter à Regulus, même si elles ne seraient pas sincères. Hilary Potter était et resterait une sale petite garce. Mais ça, Regulus ne serait pas au courant, pas plus qu'il n'était au courant de la vérité sur ce qu'il lui avait fait…

_-_Quelle belle journée, finalement ! s'exclama-t-il pour lui-même.

oOo

James soupira si fortement que sa plume préférée vacilla dangereusement dans son encrier. Il ne travaillait pas, mais d'une certaine manière c'était tout comme : ce que lui avait demandé Lily demandait autant de réflexion qu'une dissertation sur n'importe quel sujet. Et ce n'était pas une mauvaise note qui l'attendait s'il échouait, mais sans doute le renvoi immédiat de Lily et lui –ou tout du moins le sien, car Slughorn serait indulgent pour sa petite préférée, même s'il la surprenait en train de lui voler des yeux d'hippogriffe. Comme quoi, elle n'avait pas tort, quand elle affirmait qu'être bien vu des professeurs pouvait se révéler être un avantage…

_-_Tu veux de l'aide ? s'enquit Sirius sans lever les yeux du livre poussiéreux qu'il avait entre les mains. Monter un plan pour berner le Vieux Slug, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on le fait…

_-_Mais d'habitude, l'enjeu n'est pas si important, répondit James, agacé. Là, il s'agit de voler un professeur !

_-_Je peux le faire à ta place, si tu doutes de toi…

_-_Ne sois pas ridicule, ce n'est pas de moi dont je doute, mais du Vieux Slug !

James s'estimait capable d'assurer une telle mission. Faire diversion était pour lui un jeu d'enfant. Ce qui posait problème était le tempérament de Slughorn. Comment réagirait-il ? L'écouterait-il assez longtemps ou resterait-il sourd à tout ce qu'il dirait ?

_-_Si tu veux mon avis, vu ce que tu vas lui dire, il mordra à l'hameçon, l'apaisa Sirius. Et je ne connais aucun élève de cette école capable de mieux mentir à un prof. A part moi, bien sûr.

James reprit sa plume et schématisa rapidement la zone des cachots que Slughorn devrait déserter pour que Lily puisse faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Comment l'attirer hors de son bureau sans attirer les soupçons ?

_-_Dis, au fait, tu n'as pas vu Peter ? demanda soudain Sirius.

_-_Non, pourquoi ?

_-_Je sais pas, il n'est pas encore rentré.

_-_Lunard non plus, à ce que je sache. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes…

_-_Hmm, tu dois avoir raison…

Sirius se replongea dans sa lecture alors que James oscillait entre jouer l'élève désespéré dans sa requête ou l'insolent retenant le professeur par sa vulgarité. La première solution était celle qui avait le moins de chance de l'envoyer en retenue, mais serait-il un assez bon acteur ? Car faire ce que Lily avait dit de faire, c'était une chose, mais encore fallait-il trouver comment continuer à captiver l'attention de Slughorn…

_-_C'est intéressant, ton bouquin ? questionna James, surpris que son ami soit si captivé par sa lecture.

_-_Ouais, ça parle de la legilimencie.

James haussa un sourcil tout en sachant que Sirius ne s'en rendrait pas compte. Il songea furtivement à tous les soucis qui s'envoleraient s'il avait la capacité de lire dans les pensées des gens –et dans le cas présent, du Vieux Slug– et se promit que s'il avait du temps libre un jour, il s'y mettrait sérieusement.

_-_Tiens, par exemple, comment est-ce que tu définirais la legilimencie ? demanda Sirius.

James se tourna vers lui, étonné.

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? lança-t-il.

Sirius s'étendit de tout son long sur son lit avant de répondre.

_-_Parce qu'en fait, dire qu'on « lit dans les pensées » est incorrect.

James haussa les sourcils.

_-_Et il faut dire quoi, alors ?

_-_Qu'on analyse toutes les différentes phases complexes de l'esprit en tirant des conclusions sur les images perçues dans les profondeurs de la pensée, lut Sirius.

_-_Ah…

James ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi la plupart des livres des bibliothèques donnaient des explications très complexes sur quelque chose qui pouvait être très simple.

_-_Mais je ne vois pas en quoi dire qu'on lit dans les pensées est incorrect, avoua-t-il.

_-_Parce que, je cite : « Les pensées ne sont pas un livre qu'on ouvre et qu'on peut feuilleter tout à loisir. Elles ne sont pas gravées à l'intérieur du crâne, à la disposition du premier intrus qui passera par là.»

_-_Rien que ça… marmonna James. Bon, bah c'est pas tout mais moi faudrait que je trouve un moyen de… eh, j'ai une idée ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il bondit sur ses pieds et sortit précipitamment de son dortoir, manquant de renverser un Peter à l'air particulièrement troublé et mal dans sa peau qui attendait derrière la porte. Néanmoins, il ne s'attarda pas sur son cas, persuadé qu'il en aurait encore pour une demi-heure à écouter des imbécillités auxquelles seul Peter pouvait attacher de l'importance.

Lily l'attendait déjà auprès du portrait de la Grosse Dame, dans le couloir. Elle n'avait pas revêtue de tenue particulière mais avait pris le soin d'attacher ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval bien serrée. En le voyant arriver, elle lui sourit et passa nerveusement une main dans sa chevelure. James fut amusé de l'anxiété qui transparaissait sur son visage et dans chacun de ses gestes, mais ne fit aucune remarque et tous deux prirent le chemin des cachots.

Aucun d'eux ne parla avant qu'ils n'atteignent le hall d'entrée, qui commençait à se remplir en raison de l'heure du dîner qui approchait. Des visages se tournèrent vers eux, étonnés : Lily eut le droit à des regards noirs de la part d'un groupe de filles de cinquième année. Elle y répondit en se rapprochant de James, le collant presque, par pure provocation. Celui-ci manqua d'éclater de rire : elle était décidément adorable, quand elle faisait la dure.

_-_Tu trouves ça drôle ? marmonna-t-elle quand ils furent seuls dans les cachots.

_-_Oui, un peu, admit James. Lily la tigresse, c'est assez amusant…

Elle leva les yeux au plafond mais ne sembla pas trop agacée par cette moquerie.

_-_En tout cas tu ne viendras pas dire que les autres, on s'en fiche, répliqua-t-elle, bourrue. Parce que si rien qu'en étant tous les deux ensemble, je m'attire les foudres de toutes les petites bouffonnes de cette école, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça sera quand on sortira ensemble. Si jamais ça arrive un jour, ajouta-t-elle en hâte.

Mais James ne se priva pas de noter le lapsus.

_-_Tu sortiras tes griffes et le problème sera réglé, répondit-il, réjoui.

_-_Ah ah, très drôle… Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Tu as bien mémorisé ce que je t'ai demandé de lui dire ?

_-_Je ne risquais pas d'oublier que tu m'as demandé de faire croire que je voulais un filtre d'amour à un prof qui est complètement accro à toi, railla James.

_-_Si ce que tu dis est vrai, il va aussitôt penser que c'est pour me séduire et il dira non catégoriquement. Là, ça sera à toi d'improviser.

_-_J'ai un peu réfléchi à tout ça, lui assura James.

_-_Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Le jeune homme laissa un sourire plein de malice se dessiner sur son visage.

_-_Tu verras, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la pognée de la porte de la salle de potions tourna en grinçant.

_-_Il arrive ! s'exclama Lily. Non, James, arrête ! se mit-elle à crier.

James sut que c'était le début de la mise en scène. Slughorn fit son apparition quand la porte fut ouverte ; son visage se décomposa en une expression d'ébahissement à la seconde même où il les vit. Lily, elle, attendit qu'il réplique ce qu'ils avaient préparé ensemble après les tests de Quidditch. Mais il ne récita pas son texte comme un comédien. L'improvisation était souvent meilleure, surtout quand elle venait du cœur…

_-_Je t'en supplie, Lily, laisse-moi une chance ! implora-t-il. Laisse-_nous_ une chance ! Tu en as envie autant que moi, je le sais !

Les yeux de son amie s'agrandirent de surprise et elle resta un instant muette, mais elle retrouva vite ses esprits et fit passer son silence pour de l'étonnement à la vue du professeur.

_-_Je… euh… bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle fit quelques pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de James, comme ils l'avaient prévu. Le jeune homme se demanda si elle avait compris que ses paroles n'étaient autres que ce qu'il désirait lui dire. Quoi qu'il en fût, elle ne laissa pas l'étonnement la déstabiliser et fut parfaite.

_-_Je voudrais que tu cesses de te poser toutes ces questions, Lily, fonce ! Tu sais à quel point je suis amoureux, et je…

_-_Tais-toi ! lança Lily.

_-_Potter, cessez ce numéro ! intervint Slughorn.

_-_Ce n'est pas un numéro ! se défendit James. Tu le sais très bien, Lily ! Tu sais très bien que je ne joue pas, que je suis sincère ! C'est toi, qui n'est pas sincère, dans cette histoire ! Tu fais semblant !

_-_Potter, ça suffit !

_-_Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on reparle de ça, James, récita Lily.

_-_Ah ouais ? Et bien moi je veux que tu assumes tes sentiments, mais tu vois, on n'a pas tout ce qu'on veut !

Lily prit un air choqué et lui tourna le dos. Puis, elle s'en alla vers les profondeurs des cachots, laissant James seul avec Slughorn, prête à se précipiter dans la réserve dès qu'ils se seraient éloignés.

_-_Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu l'auras, Potter ! gronda le professeur. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de la laisser !

_-_La laisser ? Et pourquoi ? Je l'aime, elle m'aime ! Elle n'ose pas se l'avouer, c'est tout ! Il me faudrait…

James simula un éclair de génie.

_-_Il me faudrait un filtre d'amour ! s'exclama-t-il. Un filtre d'amour !

_-_Potter, calmez-vous !

James saisit Slughorn par le col et le secoua violemment.

_-_Je vous en supplie, donnez-moi un filtre d'amour ! cria-t-il.

_-_Potter, vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal ! Calmez-vous…

_-_Je ne peux pas me calmer ! hurla James. LILY ! ASSUME !

_-_Potter, ça suffit !

Ce fut au tour du professeur de l'empoigner par les vêtements pour le maintenir en place. James, pour tenter de se libérer de sa prise, gigota dans tous les sens comme un fou.

_-_Vous allez me suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie, intima Slughorn.

_-_JE VEUX UN FILTRE ! _LILY_ ! _LILY, REVIENS_ !

_-_Potter, stop ! tempêta Slughorn. Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie, venez ! Venez, nom d'un hippogriffe !

James le poussa tellement à bout qu'il ne put contenir son impatience : pour le calmer, Slughorn le frappa violemment au visage. James tomba à terre et estima qu'il était temps de s'éloigner des cachots –il n'aurait de toute façon pas pu continuer à hurler comme un fou pour jouer la comédie, trop sonné par le coup qu'il avait reçu et le choc avec le sol.

_-_Allez, Potter, venez avec moi, Mrs Pomfresh va vous donner quelque chose… Allez, debout !

_-_Qu'elle assume… murmura James en se relevant, mi-conscient, mi-assommé. Pourquoi elle n'assume pas… Pourquoi…

_-_Quand on voit la violence dont vous avez fait preuve ce soir, c'est sans doute mieux ainsi, répliqua froidement Slughorn.

_-_C'est elle qui me rend folle…

_-_Et bien vous raconterez ça à l'infirmière cette nuit, conclut le professeur. Que je ne vous revoie jamais crier ainsi sur Lily, sinon vous aurez affaire à moi !

James eut l'esprit assez clair pour comprendre que c'était une menace.

_-_Elle ne vous aimera jamais, rétorqua-t-il méchamment. Je suis certain que cet été, elle a commencé à tomber amoureuse. C'est moi qu'elle aime…

_-_Vous ne viendrez pas en potions au prochain cours, Potter. Je ne veux plus vous voir avant la fin de la semaine prochaine. Tournez à gauche.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée ou un grand nombre d'élèves attendaient désormais que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent pour le dîner. James aperçut dans la foule les filles qui avaient dévisagé Lily et ses amis de Gryffondor, auxquels il adressa un clin d'œil furtif. Si tout se passait comme prévu, Lily était à ce moment même entrain de fouiller dans les bocaux de Slughorn… Il finirait la journée à l'infirmerie, il serait privé de cours de potions pour une semaine, il s'était fait passer pour un fou, mais la fin justifiait les moyens, non ?

oOo

Remus était accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre de son dortoir depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Le ciel s'était déjà bien obscurci, aidé par le mauvais temps incessant qui ne tarderait pas à faire tomber une pluie qui s'annonçait diluvienne. Il ne renoncerait pas pour autant à faire ce qu'il devait faire. Nikita devait sans doute avoir rejoint Feodossi dans son bureau pour une retenue parmi tant d'autres, toutes plus ou moins injustes. Il était évident que si le professeur s'était largement calmé depuis que James s'était plaint à Dumbledore du mauvais traitement qu'il leur infligeait (Gwenog avait confirmé sa version des faits, le condamnant pour la fois où il ferait une seconde et dernière erreur), il n'en restait pas moins dur avec Nikita, et désormais personne ne pouvait se tromper en affirmant qu'une des raisons pour laquelle il avait accepté ce poste était le fait de retrouver ce soviétique qu'il avait puni et qui avait fui à l'Ouest. A première vue, personne ne savait exactement en quoi consistaient les retenues qu'il lui infligeait, mais Nikita, quand il en revenait, avait toujours l'air à bout de nerfs, les cheveux légèrement plus frisés qu'avant de partir. Remus soupçonnait Feodossi de s'amuser avec de l'eau afin de lui rappeler le châtiment qu'il lui avait infligé. Mais Nikita n'avait jamais confirmé sa théorie et évitait de parler du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il assistait à ses cours sans que son esprit y soit vraiment. James avait trouvé la vraie utilité de Nikita durant ces heures de classe : il chauffait la chaise et se faisait le plus petit possible pour se faire oublier. Mais aussi discret puisse-t-il être, Feodossi trouvait toujours quelque chose à lui reprocher, quitte à ce que ce soit justement sa discrétion. Remus était triste pour son ami mais s'était contenté de regarder les choses se faire, comme tout le monde. Même s'ils savaient tous que désormais, les punitions ne seraient plus celles qu'il avait annoncé à son premier cours, personne n'osait vraiment ouvrir la bouche pour faire un commentaire. Le souvenir du coupe-papier dans l'épaule de Gwenog était encore trop présent dans les esprits. Même James et Sirius avaient renoncé à jouer la carte de l'insolence contre lui : à côté de leur voisins respectifs, ils se contentaient de lui jeter des regards assassins à chaque fois qu'il s'en prenait injustement à Nikita. James avait hésité à se tenir tranquille, pourtant. Lors de leur second cours, il avait été agressif et provocateur pour pousser Feodossi à commettre la faute qui lui serait fatale. Cela avait été peine perdue, car tout ce qu'il avait gagné était un devoir supplémentaire pour le lendemain et une perte de trente points pour sa maison. Le professeur avait compris que dorénavant, chacune de ses sautes d'humeur pouvait lui faire perdre son poste, et aucune provocation n'avait pu l'atteindre.

Remus ignorait pourquoi Lyudmila ne subissait pas le même traitement que Nikita. Après tout, elle était elle aussi soviétique, et avait elle aussi fui son pays après un procès qu'elle avait perdu. Peut-être Feodossi ne l'avait-il pas reconnue. Il était vrai qu'elle avait réellement changé de visage, une fois que la tante de Sirius s'était occupée d'elle. Elle était partie d'URSS avec une apparence de cadavre, et était redevenue à son arrivée en Angleterre une jeune fille plutôt jolie. Il suspectait même Sirius d'être tombé sous son charme. Mais cela restait tout de même assez étrange…

Remus avait le sentiment que cette fille cachait quelque chose. Comme si elle savait ce qui se tramait mais qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire. Et sa façon d'avoir annoncé que James était en danger ! Comment pouvait-elle savoir tout ça ? Elle n'était arrivée qu'en fin d'été mais déjà, elle était au courant de quelque chose qui les dépassait ! C'était à peine croyable. Lyudmila cachait forcément quelque chose, que ce soit quelque chose de bon ou de mauvais. Elle était à elle toute seule un mystère de plus à résoudre. Finalement, cette nouvelle année à Poudlard s'annonçait au moins tout aussi mouvementée que la précédente, entre le professeur pas très net qui leur enseignait la défense contre les forces du mal, la professeur de botanique étrange qui savait tout de la vie de James et le mal mystérieux de Rosanna Potter. Restait à ajouter à cela la potion qu'ils allaient préparer à Nikita, le petit jeu de James et Lily, l'étrange comportement de Peter… Etait-il le seul du groupe à s'inquiéter de ce qui se passait tout autour d'eux ? Etait-il le seul à sentir qu'une toile se tissait autour d'eux, les emprisonnant dans un tourbillon d'interrogations peut-être plus importantes qu'elles n'en avaient l'air ?

Remus sursauta quand sa montre sonna. Tiré du gouffre que représentait son esprit, il fut rassuré de constater que l'orage n'avait pas encore éclaté et que s'il se dépêchait, il pourrait peut-être atteindre les serres sans prendre une douche.

_-_Tu vas y aller ? demanda Sirius, sentant probablement sa soudaine agitation.

Le jeune homme finissait de rédiger le paragraphe que James avait à faire pour le cours de métamorphose du lendemain, puisque James devrait rester toute la nuit à l'infirmerie suite à son petit numéro dans les cachots. Remus ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait être satisfait ou non de toute la mise en scène qu'ils avaient montée, Lily et lui. C'avait été efficace, c'était certain, mais James aurait peut-être pu éviter de se faire remarquer de la sorte. Pour la discrétion, c'était un peu raté…

_-_Je vais prendre la cape de James et oui, je vais y aller, répondit-il.

_-_Ok. Et si tu croises Peter en chemin, évite d'aller à sa rencontre.

Remus se tourna vers lui, les sourcils haussés.

_-_Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

Sirius haussa simplement les épaules.

_-_Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Je crois qu'on peut bien le laisser tranquille deux minutes, quitte à le harceler de questions sur ce qui ne va pas pendant une demi-heure à son retour…

Remus hocha la tête et s'agenouilla devant la valise de James. Généralement, il y laissait tout ce qui ne lui servait pas quotidiennement, dont sa cape d'invisibilité. Mais son attention ne fut pas attirée par cette cape, ni par la carte du Maraudeur, mais par un objet qu'il n'avait vu depuis des mois. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il saisit la dague de Godric Gryffondor.

_-_Qu'est-ce que ça fait là, ça ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

_-_De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Remus se tourna pour montrer le magnifique objet à Sirius. Celui-ci se leva de son lit et s'approcha pour regarder de plus près, comme s'il désirait vérifier que c'était bien la dague qui leur avait valu tant de problèmes l'année précédente.

_-_Comment est-ce qu'elle est arrivée là ? s'enquit-il.

Remus put dire que son ami n'aimait pas l'idée de ne pas avoir été mis au courant par James.

_-_C'était la petite Bones qui l'avait remise à Rogue, non ? questionna-t-il.

_-_Qui lui-même l'a remise à Voldemort, si je me souviens bien, ajouta Remus. Je me demande comment est-ce que James a pu la récupérer…

_-_Je n'aime pas ça, marmonna Sirius. Il a encore dû trafiquer je ne sais quoi dans notre dos !

_-_Impossible, Lily a été chez lui presque tout l'été… Elle s'en serait rendu compte !

Sirius parut songeur. Remus, lui, soupira et préféra ne pas s'encombrer la tête avec cette histoire avant le retour de James.

_-_Bon écoute, on verra ça avec lui, dit-il. Moi, j'ai trois fleurs d'aconit à récupérer.

_-_Hmm…

Remus tapa amicalement l'épaule de Sirius et s'empara de la cape d'invisibilité de leur ami. Il s'équipa également de la carte du Maraudeur, sur laquelle commençaient à apparaître certains noms qui se déplaçaient comme leurs propriétaires, dont Dumbledore et McGonagall. Ce n'était pas encore tout à fait au point, mais au moins il pourrait éviter de tomber sur les deux personnes les plus hautement placées à Poudlard. C'était déjà ça !

Les couloirs se vidaient petit à petit, à mesure que les différents couvre-feu passaient. Il ne rencontra sur sa route que des sixième et septième année, souvent des couples venant de maisons différentes et ne pouvant pas se voir dans les salles communes, comme lui et Xi Hongyan. Mais Xi, à son grand soulagement, avait trop de travail malgré le fait que l'année venait tout juste de commencer. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne supportait plus sa présence, au contraire : ils s'étaient vus plusieurs fois durant l'été et leurs sorties avaient toujours été géniales, mais il ne voulait pas la mêler à tout ça. Si Feodossi se rendait compte de ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire pour aider Nikita, ils auraient tous de gros ennuis : avec Slughorn, avec Œdya, avec Dumbledore… Mieux valait qu'elle n'en sache rien.

Remus ignorait où dans la serre numéro huit il pourrait trouver de l'aconit, mais il était bien décidé à la fouiller de fond en comble s'il le fallait : ce n'était pas uniquement pour Nikita qu'il faisait cela. Il avait entendu dire que l'aconit avait des propriétés thérapeutiques pouvant empêcher la métamorphose d'un loup-garou. Il ignorait comment c'était possible et ce qui arrivait à ceux qui en prenaient, mais il mourait d'envie de tenter le coup. Pouvoir être normal une nuit de pleine lune, rien qu'une seule. Pouvoir se promener près du lac sous la lumière de ce gros astre blanc et le narguer, lui crier que cette fois-là, c'était lui qui menait le jeu. Et tout ça ne serait possible que s'il trouvait de l'aconit, cette plante au poison mortel. Quels risques sa consommation impliquerait-elle, il l'ignorait, mais il devait essayer. Juste une fois…

Un instant, il bénit James et Sirius pour avoir instauré quelques années plus tôt ce stupide concours de celui qui aurait le plus de retenues. Les serres étaient toutes verrouillées, mais ses amis avaient été envoyés assez souvent dans le bureau de Rusard pour connaître exactement où se trouvait chaque chose pouvant leur être utile. Le résultat était que Sirius avait un jour volé son trousseau de clés. Le lendemain, Rusard l'avait retrouvé à sa place habituelle, mais n'avait jamais su qu'ils en avaient fait une copie. Ainsi, aucune salle et aucun endroit non verrouillé magiquement ne leur résistait. Ce fut le cas de la serre numéro huit, qui s'ouvrit dès que Remus eut tourné la clé dans la serrure. C'était là qu'étaient gardés tous les végétaux pouvant être dangereux. Un plant d'aconit devait donc se cacher quelque part…

Remus fit d'abord le tour du grand arbre robuste qui prenait racine sous le dallage du sol et s'élevait au-delà du plafond, par la fenêtre ouverte spécialement pour lui. Il n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu auparavant quand il avait travaillé dans cette serre, ni même de l'avoir aperçu de l'extérieur, juste avant de rentrer, mais imagina que le professeur Œdya avait fait quelques modifications dans la liste des plantes des différentes serres pour une raison quelconque. Il était évident que cette femme savait ce qu'elle faisait, et le contraste avec Ciaran était flagrant. Elle parlait au nom des végétaux et donnait à ses élèves une autre vision de ce que pouvaient être un pissenlit, un brin d'herbe, une brindille ou ne serait-ce qu'une feuille morte. Remus n'avait jamais assisté à des cours de botanique aussi intéressants avant son arrivée, et il lui semblait que tout le monde était de son avis. Seul James trouvait de quoi la blâmer, mais c'était compréhensible : il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire appeler par le prénom de son défunt frère jumeau, dont lui-même ignorait l'existence moins d'un an plus tôt.

Un courant d'air vint agiter les branches de l'arbre –un chêne– et une de ses feuilles se décrocha d'une branche. Remus la suivit du regard tout au long de sa chute, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pose à terre, à côté d'une superbe plante à fleurs violettes qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Aconit napel, plante toxique dont l'écart entre les doses thérapeutiques et les doses dangereuses pour la santé était si faible que les potions en exigeant devaient être préparées avec la plus grande minutie. Lily pourrait y parvenir sans problème mais… et lui ?

Il sortit de sa poche la petite boîte de métal que son père lui offerte quand il était encore un petit garçon, avant qu'il ne se fasse mordre. C'était dans cette boîte qu'il avait placées toutes les dents de lait que la petite souris avait emmenées, et désormais, voilà à quoi elle allait lui servir… Remus se sentit coupable de cueillir ces fleurs qui ne finiraient pas toutes dans une potion que Nikita avalerait. Il allait faire ce que le père de James avait interdit à son fils : ne pas assumer ce qu'il était et changer ce que le destin avait fait de lui. Mais avait-il demandé quelque chose, lui ? Avait-il demandé à être mordu par le dénommé Fenir Greyback, qui avait brisé une partie de sa vie pour punir son père de ne pas avoir coopéré avec Voldemort ?

_Maintenant il va falloir vivre avec ça, mon garçon… Ca ne sera pas tous les jours facile, mais il va falloir te battre pour qu'on te respecte, d'accord ? Tu n'es pas différent des autres, tu vaux autant qu'eux ! Ne l'oublie jamais, Remus. Ils t'ont retiré une nuit par mois, mais ne laisse personne t'enlever ton humanité. Sois fier de ce que tu es comme moi je suis fier de toi…_

Pour son père, ç'avait été facile, de lui dicter de longs discours. Mais qui au final souffrait à chaque nuit de pleine lune et se réveillait le matin avec ses membres parfois déchiquetés par le loup en manque de chair humaine en lequel il se transformait ? Qui devait mentir à sa petite amie en risquant ainsi chaque fois de perdre sa confiance pour le restant de sa vie ? Qui se sentait coupable chaque soir en s'endormant d'avoir poussé ses amis à risquer très gros pour ne pas qu'il soit seul dans cette cabane de l'enfer ? Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Il voulait être normal, ne plus avoir à supporter cette petite voix en lui qui lui soufflait suavement de mordre le cou de Xi quand ils étaient tous les deux, qui lui ordonnait de griffer Peter jusqu'au sang quand il était trop agaçant. Comment était-ce, d'être normal ?

_Tu as juste un petit problème de fourrure…_

James, Sirius et Peter étaient tellement gentils avec lui… Et Lily s'était montrée si compréhensive, si prête à l'aider… Que diraient-ils quand ils découvriraient ce qu'il allait faire ? Probablement la même chose que ce que lui avait à James quand celui-ci avait bu de la potion d'allégresse au cours de l'année passée. C'était mal, et il le savait. Mais cela ne regardait que lui, après tout…

_-_Tu ne devrais pas en prendre autant, Remus…

Le jeune homme sursauta et fit volte face si vite qu'il en eut mal au cou. Lyudmila se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les mains dans les poches, aussi sereine que s'ils étaient entrain de bavarder autour d'un chocolat chaud aux Trois Balais et en plein samedi après-midi. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse être, elle le regardait dans les yeux malgré son invisibilité. Remus n'avait jamais vu cela –et James et Sirius non plus, probablement. D'un mouvement coléreux, il retira la cape et lui fit face, les sourcils froncés.

_-_Tu m'as suivi ? demanda-t-il avec un peu plus d'agressivité qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_-_Je savais que tu désirais prendre des fleurs d'aconit pour toi, alors je me suis dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux que je t'en empêche, répondit Lyudmila.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je comptais garder de l'aconit pour moi ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?

Lyudmila l'observa avec désolation.

_-_Je sais tout, Remus. Tu pourras cacher tout ce que tu veux à tes amis, mais pas à moi.

Remus pouffa d'un rire moqueur.

_-_Ah ouais ? railla-t-il. Tu lis dans mes pensées ?

_-_Personne ne lit dans les pensées, Remus. J'ai vu dans l'esprit de Sirius que ce que vous appelez la legilimencie est en fait une interprétation des images perçues dans les couches complexes du cerveau. Si tu ne me crois pas, demande-lui s'il a lu très récemment un livre intitulé « Sortilèges et enchantements touchant à l'esprit humain ». Et si tu ne me crois toujours pas, je peux t'assurer que Sirius était très amoureux d'une dénommée Hilary Potter, cousine préférée de James, qui avait son âge et avait été envoyée à Serpentard. A la mort de son père, elle a commencé à agir bizarrement et est finalement sortie avec le dénommé Aubrey Bertam. Aujourd'hui, Sirius pense encore à elle de temps en temps et…

_-_Ca va, c'est bon ! s'impatienta Remus.

Il soupira.

_-_Alors tu es une legilimens ?

Lyudmila hocha la tête.

_-_Je pratique une branche dérivée de la legilimencie qui consiste à voyager dans l'esprit des gens même sans contact visuel s'ils se trouvent à moins de trois mètres de moi.

_-_Ca explique beaucoup de choses… murmura Remus. Du coup, tu sais tout sur tout le monde ?

_-_Tout, non, mais disons que je sais beaucoup de choses –dont ce que tu étais prêt à faire pour échapper au loup qui refera surface à la prochaine pleine lune…

Remus ne répondit rien et s'assit par terre, adossé contre le tronc du chêne. D'un signe de tête, il lui indiqua d'en faire de même.

_-_Tes amis se fichent de savoir que tu es un loup-garou, assura-t-elle en s'accroupissant près de lui. Ils t'adorent. James serait prêt à mourir pour toi. Sirius serait prêt à tuer pour toi. Peter… bon, pour Peter c'est plus compliqué. Il va mal, alors il ne pense pas trop à tout ça, quand il rêve dans la salle commune. Mais je t'assure, Remus, tu es le seul à te sentir différent. Et il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi… Tu te fais des illusions sur beaucoup de choses. James et Sirius, ils sont heureux de pouvoir te rejoindre les nuits de pleine lune. Lily rêve de faire partie du Magenmagot pour changer les lois sur les loups-garous. Ils veulent tous que tu te sentes bien dans ta peau !

_-_Et Xi ?

_-_Je n'ai jamais croisé ta petite amie, répondit Lyudmila. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir te renseigner à ce sujet.

_-_Pas grave… euh… Tu as dit que Peter allait mal ? demanda Remus pour changer de sujet.

Lyudmila prit son temps avant de répondre un « oui » qu'il trouva plutôt éloquent.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'enquit-il.

_-_Vous devriez faire un peu plus attention à lui, dit Lyudmila.

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre mais là encore, Remus la trouva très expressive par son ton très sérieux et dur.

_-_Tu sais quelque chose à son sujet ? questionna-il.

_-_Non. A vrai dire je sais _tout_, à son sujet. Et crois-moi, Remus, vous devriez veiller un peu plus sur lui ou sinon, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre qui le fera. Quelqu'un de pas forcément très gentil…

Remus fronça les sourcils.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_-_Je veux dire que Peter est quelqu'un qui a besoin de se sentir soutenu ! s'impatienta Lyudmila. Et théoriquement, c'est le rôle de ses amis, de le soutenir !

_-_Mais nous le soutenons !

_-_Vous le soutenez ? Et bien pour lui, ça ne semble pas si évident que vous ! Alors je te le répète : faites attention à ne pas le laisser couler !

_-_Il se sent délaissé ? Et quelqu'un tente de le prendre sous son aile pour se servir de lui ? Qui ?

_-_Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, Remus…

_-_Et pourquoi ?

Lyudmila soupira au lieu de répondre.

_-_Soit tu en as trop dit, soit pas assez, mais tu ne peux pas t'arrêter là ! lança Remus, agacé.

_-_Je ne peux pas révéler certaines informations, essaie de me comprendre !

_-_Tout ce que je comprends, c'est que Peter a peut-être des ennuis et que tu refuses de me dire lesquels !

_-_Ce n'était pas à moi de le découvrir, bon sang ! s'énerva Lyudmila. _Vous_ êtes ses amis, _vous_ auriez dû vous en rendre compte ! Moi je ne suis là que pour vous prévenir, puisque vous ne semblez pas vous soucier beaucoup de lui !

_-_Dis-moi qui tente de le prendre sous son aile pour des mauvaises raisons ! Dis-moi juste son nom, et je te laisserai tranquille !

_-_Tu crois que c'est aussi simple ? Tu crois que je peux balancer tout ce que je sais et repartir, l'air de rien ? Je n'ai jamais été trahie par personne, tout comme je n'ai jamais été victime d'un mariage arrangé ! J'ai eu des embrouilles avec la justice à cause de mes pouvoirs de legilimens, c'est tout ! Je savais tout ce que le gouvernement préparait, je servais d'espionne, je me suis fait prendre et je n'ai pas été exécutée seulement à cause des relations de mon père ! J'ai modifié mon apparence pour que personne ne me reconnaisse ! Alors crois-moi, l'espionnage, pour moi, c'est fini. J'ai déjà assez risqué ma peau dans mon pays pour continuer à me créer des embrouilles à cause de ce que je sais sur les gens. Seulement, j'ai estimé qu'il était de mon devoir de prévenir mes amis, c'est tout.

Remus la dévisagea, les yeux ronds de stupéfaction, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes par la surprise. Il fut un instant incapable de faire autre chose que cligner bêtement des paupières, et ce ne fut que quand elle remua pour se remettre debout et s'en aller qu'il réagit, peut-être excessivement mais une vague de colère le submergeait.

_-_Tu nous as menti depuis le début ? s'exclama-t-il, les joues rouges d'émotion.

_-_Oh, ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas, marmonna Lyudmila.

Elle rabattit la capuche de sa robe et s'avança vers la porte de la serre, qu'elle avait imprudemment laissée entrouverte. Mais par chance, le parc était désert et des nuages étaient venus cacher la lune, masquant leur progression aux yeux des éventuels professeurs postés à leur fenêtre pour une réflexion ou un simple besoin d'air frais.

_-_Et pourquoi est-ce que tu as été raconter tous ces mensonges ? demanda Remus, qui devait presque courir pour se maintenir à son niveau. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas dit la vérité dès le début ?

_-_Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas dit à tes amis la vérité sur tes nuits de pleine lune dès le début ? Ah, je m'en doutais, répliqua-t-elle comme Remus ne répondait pas. Parfois, certaines choses doivent rester secrètes. Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai très envie qu'on sache que j'ai la faculté de m'introduire dans tous les esprits à proximité ? Crois-tu vraiment que ça serait facile, pour moi ? Il m'arrive de savoir des choses dont je ne devrais jamais savoir l'existence, alors mieux vaut que tout cela reste secret. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être harcelée pour des histoires ridicules.

_-_Tu aurais au moins pu nous le dire à nous ! insista Remus. Nous sommes tes amis ! Nous aurions respecté ta décision !

_-_Ah, vraiment ? lança Lyudmila, la voix pleine d'ironie. Je sais que Sirius hésite entre moi et Hilary. Je sais que Lily pense beaucoup plus à James qu'elle ne veut le montrer, et qu'elle se pose des questions stupides au lieu de vivre son histoire à fond. Je sais ce que Rogue a dans la tête, je sais que tu n'es pas au courant de ce que trafiquent James et Regulus Black. S'ils savaient tout ça, ils me laisseraient tranquille ? James ne viendrait pas me voir pour savoir ce que Lily pense de lui, peut-être ? Rogue ne viendrait pas…

_-_Rogue n'est pas ton ami ! coupa Remus.

_-_Mais si j'en crois ce que j'ai découvert à plusieurs reprises, les nouvelles vont vite, à Poudlard. Et je sais actuellement que tu meurs d'envie de me demander ce que font James et Regulus, mais je ne te le dirai pas, Remus.

Celui-ci ne confirma pas ses dires, mais s'empressa de chasser toutes les questions qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit au sujet de James et le petit frère de Sirius. Il faudrait qu'il mette cela au clair avec lui dès son retour…

_-_Pour en revenir à notre histoire d'aconit, reprit Lyudmila, je ne dirai rien aux autres. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux avec ton corps et cerveau, et je n'ai aucun ordre à te donner. Mais laisse-moi te dire que ça n'en vaut pas le coup. Tu as des amis qui tiennent énormément à toi, une petite amie qui, je crois, t'aime beaucoup, des parents qui te traitent avec tout l'amour dont tu as besoin… L'aconit est un poison, Remus. Ne prends pas ce risque…

_-_Tu dis cela car tu ignores tout de ce que c'est, bougonna Remus. Hurler à la pleine lune, c'est une chose, mais sentir toute sa chair se déformer, sentir ses os s'allonger, son humanité s'en aller, c'en est une autre, beaucoup plus horrible, et beaucoup moins supportable.

_-_Et se sentir drogué, se savoir quelqu'un de mauvais, ça sera supportable ? Tu t'en voudras toute ta vie, si jamais les doses sont assez basses pour ne pas te tuer.

_-_Je me fiche de…

Mais Remus s'interrompit et lui fit signe de ne plus rien dire.

Une brindille avait craqué sous un pied, mais aucun des leurs. Le son, si faible et pourtant si angoissant, venait de quelques mètres à leur gauche. Et à en juger par le silence qui l'avait suivi, celui qui l'avait provoqué ne désirait pas être repéré.

_-_Il y a quelqu'un… chuchota Remus, si bas qu'il ne fut même pas certain que Lyudmila l'ait entendu.

_-_Viens, ordonna celle-ci.

Elle lui prit le bras et se mit à courir à toute allure en direction du château, sans donner d'explication, comme si elle fuyait un danger dont Remus ne percevait pas toute l'ampleur. Néanmoins, il la suivit, se retournant de temps à autre pour s'assurer que personne ne les talonnait. Il semblait que celui qui avait marché sur la brindille avait disparu.

_-_Il va falloir qu'on fasse attention, haleta Lyudmila quand ils furent tous deux de retour dans leur salle commune.

La plupart des élèves qui étaient en train de travailler quand Remus était parti étaient montés se coucher, mais il restait encore un petit groupe de cinquième et sixième années en plus de Sirius, Peter, Gwenog, Lily et les autres. Ces derniers se précipitèrent vers eux, oubliant toute discrétion.

_-_Il va falloir qu'on fasse attention, répéta Lyudmila pour eux tous.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Remus. Ca a quelque chose à voir avec la personne qui était dehors ?

_-_Ce qui se passe, c'est que si on veut t'aider, Nikita, nous devrons nous montrer plus prudents que jamais.

_-_Pourquoi ? questionna Sirius, formulant à voix haute ce que tout le monde se demandait intérieurement.

Lyudmila prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

_-_Feodossi est au courant. Et il n'a pas l'intention de nous laisser faire…

* * *

* * *

Je tiens à remercier Ombeline (ou Anne, pour les intimes) pour avoir pris le temps de corriger entièrement ce chapitre. Ralala, que c'est bon de ne plus avoir à se relire avant de poster!  
Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de personnes volontaires pour être bêta lecteur, et vos propositions m'ont fait très plaisir! Au moins ça prouve que ce que j'écris vous intéresse! Enfin en même temps, si ça ne vous intéressait pas, vous ne seriez pas en train de lire ces mots...  
Mais bref, désolée à ceux à qui j'ai refusé l'offre. C'est juste qu'il fallait que j'en choississe un et seulement un, et comme je connais bien Ombeline, beh j'ai rapidement fait mon choix...

Bon, assez parlé de tout ça! J'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi cette semaine, entre mes cours, les devoirs qui se suivent, mes 8 heures de gym et (j'avoue) les soldes. En fait, j'ai tout juste réussi à finir le chapitre que j'avais déjà commencé la semaine dernière, après un bug de disquette qui m'a fait perdre presque 3 pages Word. Et ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant: mon emploi du temps change à partir de demain. Au programme: 2 heures d'espagnol en plus, et surtout beaucoup d'heures de permanence. Comprendre par là que mes journées seront chargées et que ça va être dur dur de trouver du temps pour écrire à un autre moment que le mercredi ou le dimanche. Je vais faire ce que je pourrai, mais je pense qu'un ralentissement est à prévoir. Les quelques chapitres que j'ai en réserve me feront tenir jusqu'aux vacances (zone A pour moi, le 10 février) mais après, on avisera...

Alors, dimanche prochain si tout se passe bien, le **chapitre 33: chambre 222**.

oOo

James, comme beaucoup de ses camarades, commença par se diriger vers le fond de la salle afin de se munir de tous les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin, mais Rogue demeura assis à sa place, lisant bien attentivement chaque ligne des instructions. James le bouscula en se rasseyant et étala tous les composants de la potion sur la large surface de table qu'il s'était attribuée. Le Serpentard, quand il se leva, laissa traîner volontairement sa main et fit tomber la moitié des ingrédients par terre.

_-_Ah… Tu veux jouer à ça… murmura James avec colère.

Il avait l'habitude de prendre toujours un peu plus d'ingrédients que ce dont il avait besoin, au cas où un problème surviendrait. Aussi, avec un rictus vengeur, il fit glisser dans le chaudron de Rogue quelques grammes de poudre de noix de cajou. En trop grande quantité, elle réagissait avec l'asphodèle et explosait. Servilo serait très surpris de constater qu'il avait mal dosé…

oOo

Voilà, merci aux reviewers (les 200 reviews approchent, je jubile toute seule!) et à bientôt!


	33. Chambre 222

**Chapitre 33: Chambre 222.**

_-_Tiens tiens, Potter est de retour en cours de potions ! commenta Amycus Carrow de son éternelle voix traînante. Evans, à ta place je ne resterais pas là !

Lily adressa au Serpentard une grimace signifiant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « ah ah, très drôle » avant de lever les yeux au plafond de lassitude. James et elle, depuis leur petite mise en scène, subissaient ce genre de moqueries à chaque intercours. Généralement, c'était le petit groupe des Serpentard qui en était l'auteur, mais James avait également eu le droit à des railleries très vexantes de la part de McCartee et ses amis. Au final, McCartee s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie avec des pieds tellement grands qu'il avait pour lui été difficile de passer les portes. Lily avait quant à elle collé une gifle à une dénommée Marianne Ratner qui lui avait répété un peu trop de fois qu'elle était complètement stupide de refuser de sortir avec James Potter alors que la plupart des filles du collège le trouvait « trop canon ». Mais de tous les élèves qui avaient fait des commentaires sur ce qui s'était passé, personne n'avait compris que tout cela n'avait été qu'un moyen de diversion très efficace, puisque Lily avait réussi à se procurer tout ce dont elle avait besoin. James ignorait si elle avait fait attention aux mots qu'il avait criés, et qui n'étaient pas anodins. Elle n'en avait en tout cas pas reparlé, et il avait jugé bon de ne pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Plus tard, peut-être…

_-_C'est toi qui ne devrais pas rester trop près de moi si tu veux rester entier, lança-t-il à Amycus Carrow. Toi et tous tes petits copains, d'ailleurs.

_-_Sinon quoi ? rétorqua Rogue d'un ton agressif. Tu crois vraiment qu'on a peur de toi ?

_-_Toi, tu parleras quand tu te seras lavé les cheveux.

_-_Et bam, un point pour nous, commenta Sirius avec satisfaction.

Rogue voulut répondre par un sortilège mais Lily intervint et ramena le calme en s'interposant entre les deux groupes.

_-_C'est ce qui s'appelle éviter le massacre, constata Lyudmila.

James sentit Remus, à côté de lui, se tourner brusquement vers elle à la fin de ces mots, comme s'il était surpris ou s'il y avait saisi un sens particulier, mais ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail, trop occupé à tuer Rogue du regard. Celui-ci le lui rendait bien, et James sentait toute la menace dans ses yeux qui lui criaient bien fort que la partie n'était pas terminée. Pour une fois, ils étaient tous les deux d'accord : ils reparleraient de tout cela en privé et mettraient les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes.

_-_Il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter cette gué-guerre permanente, vous ne trouvez pas ? bougonna Lily.

_-_Ce n'est pas une gué-guerre, Lily, répondit James sans rompre le contact visuel avec Rogue. Ce sont les forces de Voldemort contre celles du Ministère. Son oncle contre mon père. Lui contre moi, et c'est tout.

_-_Tu parles bien, Potter, répliqua Rogue. Je suis certain que tu ferais un meilleur présentateur météo que tu ne ferais un auror…

_-_Mais rien que pour avoir le plaisir de te mettre derrière les barreaux, je ne renoncerai pas, promit James.

_-_Tu seras mort avant que je sois arrêté…

_-_Bon, ça suffit ! gronda Remus.

_-_Tu as entendu, Servilo ? Ca suffit ! renchérit Sirius.

_-_Mais tais-toi, toi ! gronda Aubrey Bertram. Tu crois que c'est mieux, d'être cocu ?

Sirius n'apprécia pas cette intrusion, et le Serpentard ne dut qu'à l'intervention de Remus de ne pas se faire frapper par un Sirius écumant de rage Tous deux luttèrent un moment, puis Sirius s'avoua vaincu et se força à se calmer, mais le regard qu'il lança à Bertram fut au moins aussi menaçant que celui que Rogue avait adressé à James.

_-_La prochaine fois que tu fais allusion à ma cousine, je te colle mon poing dans la figure, promit celui-ci.

_-_A croire que j'ai touché la corde sensible, minauda Bertram. Lequel de vous deux est le plus dégoûté ?

_-_James, non ! dit sèchement Lily alors que le jeune homme, suivant l'exemple de son meilleur ami, s'élançait avec la ferme intention de lui fracasser le nez et plus si possible.

Il ne nota même pas qu'elle lui avait pris la main pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il désirait faire. La respiration saccadée, la mâchoire crispée par la rage, il refoula au fond de lui des souvenirs qu'il pensait avoir rangés dans un tiroir fermé à double tour au fond de son cerveau. Tout ce qui concernait Hilary était désormais à éviter. Mais ce qui concernait Hilary et Aubrey Bertram était carrément à supprimer de toute urgence, sous peine de voir sa colère exploser.

Ce fut à ce moment que la classe qui avait déjà cours dans les cachots (les troisième année de Poufsouffle) fut autorisée à sortir, mettant fin à la dispute. Slughorn vint les accueillir dans le couloir, souriant très largement à Lily et saluant d'un signe de tête ses élèves préférés. James eut quant à lui un regard plein de mépris qu'il ne supporta qu'en songeant à la potion qui serait bientôt prête et qui tirerait Nikita d'affaire. Le vieux Slug était quelqu'un qu'il n'appréciait pas, et la situation ne risquait pas de changer s'il continuait à se comporter ainsi avec lui. Sans parler de ce qui s'était passé une semaine plus tôt, et qui ne jouerait certainement pas en sa faveur. Mais James ne regrettait pas d'avoir balancé au professeur ses quatre vérités. Après tout, c'était vrai : Lily ne tomberait jamais amoureuse d'un homme ressemblant à un gros morse ! Pourquoi Slughorn gardait-il espoir ? Lui-même avait gardé espoir, mais c'était différent : lui, il avait l'âge de Lily, était plutôt beau garçon, excellent joueur de Quidditch, fils de Williams Potter…

James s'en voulut d'avoir de telles pensées et se serait volontiers puni lui-même s'il ne s'était pas trouvé au beau milieu d'une salle de classe. Ne pas crier victoire trop vite. Lily ne voulait pas du James arrogant…

_-_Je vois que nous avons un revenant, fit remarquer Slughorn. Potter, vous ne prendrez pas votre place habituelle mais viendrez vous asseoir à côté de Severus Rogue.

James mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce que le professeur lui disait.

_-_Euh… à côté de Rogue ? répéta-t-il, au cas où il aurait mal entendu –ce qu'il espérait fortement.

_-_Oui, à côté de Mr Rogue, Potter. Cela vous apprendra à me parler comme vous m'avez parlé.

James échangea un regard horrifié avec Sirius, Remus et Peter puis se résigna à obéir. Si Sirius avait réussi à tenir jusqu'à maintenant en défense contre les forces du mal, il ne voyait pas pourquoi lui, il ne tiendrait pas. Même s'il savait que Rogue s'en sortait assez bien en legilimencie et qu'il pourrait peut-être découvrir des choses sur Regulus. Même s'ils s'étaient mutuellement promis une vengeance. Même si Andrew était mort en partie à cause de lui…

_-_Il n'est pas cool, sur ce coup-là… admit Peter. Bonne chance, Jamesie !

_-_C'est plutôt à Servilo qu'il faudrait dire ça, marmonna James. Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe…

Il passa sans même les regarder devant Lily et Gwenog, éternellement à l'avant, et rejoignit Rogue à sa table. Le Serpentard prit bien soin de décaler sa chaise le plus loin possible de lui comme si le moindre contact entraînerait une contamination, et James s'amusa à en profiter pour s'étaler sur la table. Les protestations que cela engendra n'y changèrent rien : Rogue dut se contenter d'un quart de table.

_-_Si tu crois que ça va se passer comme ça toute l'année, tu te trompes, prévint le Serpentard.

_-_Et bien rassure-toi : je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de passer mon année à côté de toi, répondit James.

Rogue eut un rire moqueur.

_-_Tu crois que Slughorn va te laisser retourner auprès de tes petits copains ? Tu rêves !

_-_Je crois surtout qu'il suffit de trouver la bonne personne pour le convaincre.

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, James tourna les yeux vers Lily, qu'il voyait de profil. Elle parviendrait sûrement à arranger l'affaire, assurant au professeur que ce qui s'était passé dans les cachots l'autre soir était un malentendu et qu'il était trop sévèrement puni. Et s'il refusait, il se rendrait bien vite à l'évidence que laisser James Potter et Severus Rogue l'un à côté de l'autre était une très mauvaise idée. Combien de temps allaient-ils tenir avant que l'un d'eux craque et renverse sur l'autre son chaudron bouillonnant ?

_-_Je vous souhaite le bonjour à tous ! commença Slughorn. Aujourd'hui, notre double cours sera consacré à un somnifère très puissant nommé « goutte du mort-vivant ». Qui peut me dire quels sont les deux ingrédients principaux de ce breuvage ?

Aussitôt Rogue et Lily levèrent la main. Comme souvent, ils furent les deux seuls à connaître la réponse.

_-_Oui, Miss Evans ?

James l'aurait parié, mais visiblement, Rogue ne s'était toujours pas fait à l'idée que Lily était toujours la première interrogée. Jaloux de ce privilège qu'il n'avait pas, il fixa méchamment la jeune femme qui, comme à l'accoutumée, répondit juste.

_-_Ce somnifère est concocté à partir d'asphodèle et d'armoise. Les racines d'asphodèle doivent être pilées tandis que l'armoise doit être infusée au reste de la potion.

_-_Très bien, Miss Evans, j'accorde vingt points à Gryffondor ! s'exclama gaiement Slughorn.

James ricana quand le visage de son voisin se décomposa.

_-_La liste complète des ingrédients figure dans votre livre à la page cent vingt-quatre, ainsi que les instructions, annonça le professeur en faisant apparaître au tableau d'un coup de baguette magique tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Je tiens à vous avertir que le résultat obtenu à la fin de ce double cours sera noté. L'exercice est individuel. Ne perdez pas de temps, car la goutte du mort-vivant est assez longue à préparer. Les ingrédients sont disponibles, comme toujours, au fond de la classe. A vos chaudrons !

James, comme beaucoup de ses camarades, commença par se diriger vers le fond de la salle afin de se munir de tous les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin, mais Rogue demeura assis à sa place, lisant bien attentivement chaque ligne des instructions. James le bouscula en se rasseyant et étala tous les composants de la potion sur la large surface de table qu'il s'était attribuée. Le Serpentard, quand il se leva, laissa traîner volontairement sa main et fit tomber la moitié des ingrédients par terre.

_-_Ah… Tu veux jouer à ça… murmura James avec colère.

Il avait l'habitude de prendre toujours un peu plus d'ingrédients que ce dont il avait besoin, au cas où un problème surviendrait. Aussi, avec un rictus vengeur, il fit glisser dans le chaudron de Rogue quelques grammes de poudre de noix de cajou. En trop grande quantité, elle réagissait avec l'asphodèle et explosait. Servilo serait très surpris de constater qu'il avait mal dosé…

James fit mine de piler très attentivement ses racines d'asphodèle quand Rogue revint à sa place, puis les déposa lentement dans son chaudron. Il ajouta les deux litres d'eau salée et remua dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre le temps d'une minute trente, comme indiqué dans le livre. Il attendit ensuite un moment, mais le mélange ne devint pas rose comme il aurait dû l'être. Rogue pouffa de rire et ajouta lui-même ses ingrédients. Sa substance se colora en un rose pâle.

_-_On fait moins le malin, hein, Potter ? railla-t-il.

_-_Rira bien qui rira le dernier, répondit seulement James, pressé de voir ce qui se passerait quand il ajouterait sa poudre de noix de cajou en plus de celle qui était déjà dissoute dans le mélange.

Avec satisfaction, sa propre potion prit enfin la couleur demandée, et il put continuer en ajoutant le pollen d'orchidée. Quand son regard glissa vers Lily, il nota qu'elle était au même stade que lui.

_Remuer à grande vitesse dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre le temps de deux minutes, puis plus lentement dans l'autre sens une quarantaine de secondes. Alternez ensuite neuf fois les deux sens et ajouter simultanément les pierres de lune. Baisser la température de deux fois la racine carrée de trois cent soixante-quatorze, puis ajouter dix centilitres de miel d'acacia._

James cligna bêtement des paupières et relut le passage. Lily ne semblait pas avoir le même problème que lui puisqu'elle mesurait déjà son miel d'acacia. Rogue était déjà à l'étape suivante, qui consistait à ajouter à la potion une goutte d'empestine toutes les dix secondes pendant vingt-trois minutes.

_-_Je peux voir ton livre un moment ? demanda James à contrecœur.

Rogue ne prit même pas la peine de répondre mais décala son coude afin qu'il ne puisse apercevoir de là où il était aucune ligne de son manuel.

_-_S'il te plait, tu peux me passer ton bouquin ? insista James.

Quand il vit qu'il n'obtenait pas plus de résultat, il ne lui demanda plus son avis et saisit son manuel avant même que Rogue ne puisse réagir. Sous ses protestations qui attirèrent le professeur, James comprit ce qu'il y avait à comprendre : les instructions de son propre livre avaient été modifiées, puisque sur celui du Serpentard la température indiquée était simplement de soixante degrés.

_-_Y aurait-il un problème, Potter ? demanda Slughorn, le visage dur.

_-_Rogue a falsifié mon manuel, professeur, répondit James.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers eux.

_-_Restez concentrés sur vos potions, les autres, ordonna Slughorn. Vous aussi, Mr Rogue, puisque vous êtes arrivé à la partie la plus délicate de la préparation de ce breuvage. Potter, expliquez-vous !

_-_Voyez vous-même ! marmonna James en tournant son livre vers lui pour qu'il puisse lire plus facilement.

Slughorn fronça les sourcils et parcourut des yeux les quelques lignes qu'il lui montrait, puis releva la tête vers lui, rouge de colère.

_-_Pensez-vous vraiment que je vais croire une telle absurdité, Potter ? gronda-t-il. Modifier les instructions de votre manuel pour ensuite accuser Mr Rogue de l'avoir fait !

_-_Mais Monsieur ! se défendit James. Je n'ai jamais…

_-_Vous viendrez en retenue demain soir, coupa le professeur. Je retire vingt points à Gryffondor. Continuez votre potion, Potter, et que je ne vous entende plus avant la fin de ce cours !

Quand Slughorn leur tourna le dos, le visage de Rogue s'illumina d'un sourire victorieux. Plus que jamais, James espéra qu'il devrait bientôt ajouter sa poudre de noix de cajou.

Il eut le plus grand mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait quand il dut à son tour compter les secondes pour déposer dans son chaudron ses gouttes d'empestine. Savoir que Rogue avait remporté cette manche l'insupportait. Le premier point, dans un match de Quidditch, était toujours important. Et Servilo venait de le marquer…

_-_C'est bête, hein ? minauda celui-ci. Il ne t'a même pas cru…

_-_Ferme ta grande bouche, ordonna James, sinon je te jure que je te fais bouffer ces pierres de lune.

_-_Slughorn te tuerait. Ce qui au fond ne serait pas plus mal.

_-_Ca t'arrangerait bien, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Au moins tu laisserais Regulus tranquille.

James pouffa un rire sans joie.

_-_Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai que ça à faire, perdre mon temps avec ton meilleur ami ? rétorqua-t-il. Ce n'est pas parce que depuis l'année dernière, ça ne va pas fort entre vous que j'y suis obligatoirement pour quelque chose ! Peut-être qu'il a enfin compris où était son intérêt…

_-_Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit pour avoir autant d'influence sur lui, mais je te promets que si tu continues à le voir, ça ira mal pour toi…

_-_Je n'ai aucune influence sur Regulus, Servilo. Je te répète que ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous n'êtes plus sur la même longueur d'onde.

C'était un mensonge, bien entendu, puisque c'était lui qui avait proposé à Regulus leur marché, mais Rogue ne pouvait pas le savoir, à moins qu'il ne fût doté d'aptitudes psychiques extraordinaires : même un bon legilimens ne pouvait faire irruption dans l'esprit de quelqu'un sans contact visuel.

_-_En tout cas j'espère pour toi que tu dis vrai, Potter, sinon tu le regretteras.

_-_Ca, ce serait vraiment bête ! ironisa James.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre mais devait encore compter toutes les dix secondes pendant près de quinze minutes.

_-_Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, Potter. Dis-toi que moi aussi, j'ai de l'influence sur tes amis.

James éclata de rire.

_-_Ah ouais ? lança-t-il. J'aimerais bien voir ça, tiens !

_-_Tu ne me crois pas, c'est ça ?

_-_C'est exactement ça.

_-_Tu me sous-estimes énormément, Potter.

_-_Si tu le dis…

James ne voyait pas en quoi Rogue pourrait avoir de l'influence sur ses amis. Sirius le détestait autant que lui, Remus ne l'aurait jamais écouté et Peter n'était pas stupide au point de le croire quand il disait quelque chose. Lily le répugnait trop pour qu'il s'en approche, Nikita n'était pas le genre de garçon à qui on cherchait des ennuis, Franck et Gwenog n'étaient pas des gens influençables. Qui aurait-il pu embobiner ? Personne. Hormis peut-être Lyudmila…

La jeune soviétique avait toujours été mystérieuse et n'était pas très proche des gens de sa classe. Seuls Sirius et Nikita la connaissaient vraiment bien, au fond. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait pu expliquer pourquoi elle avait prédit qu'il était en danger, ou pourquoi elle semblait tout savoir sur ce qui se passait autour d'elle alors qu'elle n'était arrivée que durant l'été. Se pouvait-il qu'elle se soit liée d'amitié avec Rogue ?

_-_Juste au cas où tu mentirais, reprit le Serpentard, tu diras à Regulus de ne plus retourner voir ta cousine.

_-_Pardon ?

James en oublia presque ses gouttes d'empestine. Que venait faire Hilary dans cette histoire, elle qui vivait désormais en Amérique et n'avait plus rien à voir avec eux ?

_-_Tu as parfaitement entendu, Potter. Je veux qu'il oublie Hilary, d'accord ? Sinon, c'est elle qui aura affaire à moi.

_-_Tu craques complètement, Servilo, répondit James. Hilary a rompu tous les liens avec son ancienne vie et est repartie aux Etats-Unis au début des vacances d'été.

_-_Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, ça pourrait m'énerver. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qui il est allé voir, le jour de la rentrée.

James se souvenait en effet que Regulus avait séché ses premiers cours, car McGonagall s'était mise très en colère contre lui, mais n'en savait pas plus sur ce qu'il était allé faire. Tous deux évitaient de trop se voir par crainte que Rogue ne les soupçonne –et il venait d'avoir la preuve qu'ils avaient eu raison de se méfier. Ainsi, aucun des deux ne prévenait l'autre de ce qu'il faisait, mais de là à lui cacher qu'il avait vu sa cousine…

_-_De toute manière, je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait allé la voir, répliqua James au bout d'un moment.

_-_Parce que petit Regulus est tombé amoureux de la donzelle, Potter !

La moue de Rogue laissa supposer que cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup, voire pas du tout. Néanmoins, James refusa de le croire. Regulus, amoureux d'Hilary au point de la rejoindre quelque part aux Etats-Unis ? C'était tout bonnement impossible.

_-_Moi aussi, j'ai eu du mal à le croire, assura Rogue. Et ça ne m'a pas plu du tout. Alors tu lui passeras le message, ok ?

James fut partagé entre l'envie d'en savoir plus sur cette histoire et le désir de faire enrager Rogue. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut constater qu'il ne lui restait que vingt secondes à attendre avant d'en avoir terminé avec son empestine.

Puis, son cœur battit un temps plus vite : après l'empestine, c'était au tour de la poudre de noix de cajou d'être mélangée au reste…

Profitant d'un instant pendant lequel Rogue se baissa pour ramasser son filtre à infusion qu'il avait fait tomber, il souffla sur sa propre poudre en prenant bien soin que rien ne vienne s'ajouter à sa potion, puis, feignant un grand étonnement, s'exclama à haute voix qu'il avait oublié de prendre cet ingrédient. Il retourna alors au fond de la classe et prit son temps pour chercher ce qui lui manquait. Puis, alors qu'il allait retourner tout aussi lentement à sa place, il entendit une explosion, un cri de surprise, puis le son d'un liquide qui coulait. Tous les yeux de la classe se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait l'agitation : la table à laquelle était assis Rogue. Celui-ci, trempé, ne semblait pas comprendre comment il avait pu se tromper dans les doses.

_-_Mr Rogue, que s'est-il passé ? s'exclama Slughorn en accourant auprès de lui. Dieu merci, vous aviez abaissé la température de soixante degrés, comme indiqué ! Vous auriez pu vous brûler…

Sirius, Remus, Franck et Gwenog éclatèrent de rire. Lily, elle, se tourna vers James comme si elle savait que tout était de sa faute. Dans ses yeux brilla une lueur de déception à laquelle il répondit par un haussement de sourcils. Il devait admettre que sa plaisanterie était puérile, mais Rogue l'avait bien cherché. Et ça, elle ne pourrait le nier, même s'il l'avait déçue en agissant de la sorte.

_-_Je… Je suis désolé, professeur, j'ignore comment ça s'est passé ! bredouilla le Seprentard. J'avais pourtant bien pris vingt grammes…

_-_Potter, que faisiez-vous si loin de votre chaise au moment de l'explosion ? demanda Slughorn, suspicieux.

James ouvrit de grands yeux, comme s'il subissait une grande injustice.

_-_Je n'y suis pour rien ! lança-t-il. J'étais persuadé d'avoir pris de la poudre de noix de cajou, mais visiblement non, alors j'étais allé en chercher !

_-_Comme par hasard au moment de l'explosion…

_-_Je n'étais pas sensé savoir que ça exploserait ! se défendit James. Et puis je vous signale que Rogue était lui aussi rendu à l'étape des noix de cajou, alors c'est normal que l'explosion ait eu lieu au même moment !

_-_J'étais derrière toi quand tu as pris tes ingrédients en début d'heure, Potter, rétorqua Alecto Carrow. J'ai bien vu que tu avais pris tout ce dont tu aurais besoin pour la potion, voire même plus que le nécessaire ! Il ment, professeur !

_-_Quoi ? Mais…

_-_Potter, vous commencez sérieusement à me pousser à bout ! gronda Slughorn. Que cherchez-vous, au juste ? A être renvoyé définitivement de cette école ?

_-_Professeur, rien ne prouve que James est coupable ! intervint Lily. C'est sa parole contre celle de Carrow…

_-_Pourquoi Miss Carrow mentirait-elle ? questionna Slughorn.

_-_Pourquoi James mentirait-il ? répondit Lily.

_-_Il a déjà menti tout à l'heure, rappela le professeur comme si cela réglait le problème.

_-_Oh, oui, évidemment, j'ai menti, marmonna James. De toute façon, c'est toujours moi qui mens, avec vous, tout ça parce que vous êtes jaloux.

_-_Vous n'êtes pas en situation de me parler sur ce ton, Potter ! réprimanda Slughorn. Dix points de moins à Gryffondor !

_-_Mais c'est vrai ! persista James. Je suis toujours celui qui est en tort ! Vous ne voulez pas changer de bouc émissaire, un peu ?

_-_Potter, c'est le dernier avertissement que je vous fais. A la prochaine remarque, vous finissez directement chez le directeur.

_-_Ce ne sera pas la peine de l'y envoyer, Horace, répondit quelqu'un qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

Dumbledore en personne se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte en compagnie de Williams Potter.

James ne sut s'il devait soupirer de soulagement ou retenir son souffle d'anxiété.

_-_Albus, cela ne peut plus durer ! se plaignit Slughorn. Votre fils, Mr Potter, enchaîne bêtise sur bêtise ! Je vais devoir l'exclure de cette classe, si cela continue !

_-_Nous verrons cela plus tard, Horace, dit calmement Dumbledore. A l'instant présent, James doit quitter ce cours. Son père a quelque chose à lui montrer.

_-_Sauf votre respect, mais cela ne pourrait-il pas attendre quelques heures ?

_-_Désolé, mais non. A moins que votre cours ne soit plus important pour James que l'état de santé de sa mère, bien entendu…

Le cœur se James se serra alors que les regards passèrent de Dumbledore à lui. L'air grave de son père ne lui disait rien de bon. Il avait forcément une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer au sujet de sa mère.

_-_James, tu viens ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question que Williams posa, mais plutôt un ordre formulé sous forme interrogative. James remit la poudre à sa place et se dirigea vers ses affaires, mais son père lui assura que quelqu'un les prendrait pour lui. Pour se donner raison, il demanda à Sirius s'il pourrait le faire et le remercia d'avoir accepté.

Slughorn, sans doute pour montrer sa compassion, lui annonça qu'il ne noterait pas sa potion et qu'il était d'accord pour oublier le petit incident s'il se montrait sage tout le reste de la semaine. James lui en fut reconnaissant et le salua d'un signe de tête avant de quitter la salle de classe.

_-_Tu as eu des nouvelles de Maman ? demanda-t-il à son père quand ils furent seuls avec Dumbledore dans le couloir.

Williams, le regard résolument fixé devant lui, ne répondit pas.

_-_Le directeur de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste est passé au bureau de ton père il y a une petite demi-heure, expliqua Dumbledore. Il estime que vous devriez voir par vous-mêmes ce qui se passe…

Cela suffit à James, qui continua sa route en silence, la tête baissée. Pour que son père soit venu en moins d'une demi-heure le chercher, le retirant de son cours avant la sonnerie, les nouvelles ne devaient pas être bonnes du tout. Résigné à être informé du pire, il monta les escaliers menant au bureau de Dumbledore et s'engouffra dans sa cheminée à la suite de son père, avec pour destination Ste-Mangouste.

Le hall était bondé de monde. Après le silence pesant qui les avait suivis jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent, le brouhaha vint étourdir James, sans aucun doute aidé par la vue de tous les malades et blessés qui faisaient la queue devant le guichet. Un homme s'était fait manger la main par une étrange créature, qu'il avait réussi à assommer et à amener avec lui à l'hôpital pour que les guérisseurs retrouvent sa main dans son estomac et la recousent. Un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes, devant lui, avaient été victimes d'une explosion causée, selon eux, par des mangemorts. Leurs visages étaient couverts de petites plaies qui saignaient assez abondamment. Une femme accompagnée de son mari était plus pâle que le chemisier qu'elle portait, tâché de sang. Elle semblait sur le point de perdre connaissance. Une autre femme que James avait déjà vue une fois au quartier général des aurors devait lutter contre le troisième bras qui était né au milieu de sa poitrine et qui tentait de l'étrangler. Elle trouva la force de saluer son supérieur hiérarchique mais Williams ne lui répondit que par un faible sourire qui s'évanouit trop rapidement sur ses lèvres. D'un signe de la tête, il indiqua à James de le suivre et ils passèrent devant la file d'attente qui attendait des renseignements.

_-_On ne s'arrête pas là ? s'enquit le jeune homme quand son père continua à monter les escaliers après le premier étage, qui était destiné à soigner les personnes blessées par des créatures.

_-_Non. C'est bien ça qui pose problème, justement, ajouta Williams à voix basse.

Ils mirent fin à leur ascension quand ils atteignirent le deuxième étage, que James savait réservé aux sorciers nécessitant des soins contre toutes sortes de virus et microbes.

_-_Maman n'est pas malade, dit-il. Pourquoi est-ce que…

_-_Tais-toi, s'il te plaît, coupa Williams. C'est déjà suffisamment difficile comme ça.

_-_Quoi ? Mais…

_-_S'il te plaît ! insista Williams. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, alors attendons de voir, d'accord ? C'est la chambre 222… Tiens, la voilà !

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte close sur laquelle avait été accroché un petit écriteau de bois :

Chambre 222.

Rosanna Potter.

Maladie inconnue.

Ne pas procurer les soins sans gants et masque de protection.

Williams frappa et attendit quelques secondes avant qu'un homme corpulent portant un masque devant la bouche ne leur ouvre la porte. James reconnut le directeur de l'hôpital, Freddie Bonham, descendant de Mungo Bonham, qui avait fondé l'établissement.

_-_Ah, Mr Potter, s'exclama-t-il, lui tendant une main gantée que Williams serra brièvement. Entrez, entrez ! Bonjour, James !

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main et James rentra dans la pièce, sombre et assez petite. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il lui faisait mal, et il se demanda comment ses jambes parvenaient encore à supporter son poids, affaiblies par l'angoisse. Trois guérisseurs se tenaient debout devant le lit dans lequel devait reposer sa mère, si bien qu'il ne pouvait apercevoir que ses pieds, recouverts d'un drap blanc.

_-_Laissez-nous, s'il vous plaît, leur demanda Freddie Bonham.

Les trois sorciers hochèrent la tête et s'en allèrent, refermant la porte derrière eux. James put alors revoir le visage de sa mère mais eut un hoquet d'épouvante. Rosanna dormait mais ses yeux étaient restés grand ouverts : ses pupilles n'étaient plus bleues mais rouges.

_-_Oh mon Dieu… murmura Williams, horrifié.

Il tendit le bras et toucha la peau de sa femme du bout des doigts. James le vit frissonner.

_-_Elle est glacée, constata-t-il.

_-_La température de son corps s'est stabilisée à vingt et un degrés, déclara Mr Bonham. Cela fait une semaine qu'elle est froide comme ça.

James ne put se faire à l'idée que c'était de sa mère qu'il parlait, tout comme il ne pourrait jamais accepter le fait que ces yeux rouges qui lui glaçaient le sang étaient ceux qui l'avaient fasciné lors de sa petite enfance.

_-_Comment cela est-il possible ? questionna Williams. Ce démon qui s'en est pris à elle avait-il fait d'autres victimes avant elle ? Y a-t-il eu des cas semblables ?

_-_C'est la première fois qu'un sorcier agressé par un démon reste vivant aussi longtemps, avoua Mr Bonham. D'habitude, les rares victimes meurent sur le champ ou succombent quelques jours plus tard, avant même qu'on puisse constater le moindre changement physiologique. Soit votre femme a été privilégiée, soit elle est vraiment résistante physiquement…

_-_Avez-vous remarqué d'autres transformations corporelles ?

Quand Mr Bonham fit oui de la tête, James eut envie de s'enfuir pour ne pas en voir davantage, mais ses pieds refusèrent de quitter le sol. A la fois fasciné et horrifié par ce qui arrivait à sa mère, il observa le guérisseur retirer doucement le drap qui la recouvrait. Rosanna avait croisé les mains sur sa poitrine et aurait pu ressembler à un ange si de longues griffes noires aux extrémités de ses doigts n'étaient pas venues corrompre cette image de perfection.

Williams détourna les yeux et respira profondément pour se redonner du courage.

_-_Vous désirez peut-être vous asseoir ? proposa Bonham.

Williams refusa l'offre.

_-_James ? Vous désirez vous asseoir ?

_-_Merci mais ça va, monsieur.

James savait que c'était un mensonge et que jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait montré sa faiblesse à son père, qui semblait aller encore plus mal que lui.

_-_Je dois également vous avertir que Rosanna est aussi sujette à des changements psychologiques, reprit Bonham, notamment une hausse considérable de sa violence. Nous avons estimé qu'il était préférable que vous la voyiez endormie, car la crise d'agressivité dont elle a fait preuve ce matin est assez alarmante. L'un de nos guérisseurs a dû être immédiatement soigné par un collègue suite aux nombreux coups de griffes dont il a été victime. Nous ignorons si elle serait capable de vous reconnaître. Son comportement ressemble un peu à celui d'un loup-garou les soirs de pleine lune.

Williams se frotta les yeux, comme pour les empêcher de trahir une trop grande lassitude. Néanmoins, il ne put faire disparaître ces éternelles rides qui venaient le vieillir chaque fois qu'un souci dur à surmonter lui tombait dessus.

_-_Et qu'est-ce qui est à l'origine de tout ça ? demanda-t-il. Un virus, ou…

Il y eut un moment de silence pesant pendant lequel James entendit son cœur tambouriner.

_-_Un gêne mutant, répondit finalement Bonham.

Les oreilles de James bourdonnèrent.

_-_Un gêne mutant ? répéta-t-il faiblement.

Il ne s'y connaissant pas vraiment en médecine mais avait entendu des histoires horribles sur des personnes qu'un gêne mutant avait complètement défigurées et détruites de l'intérieur. Le plus célèbre exemple était le triste cas de la comtesse de Villenpré, qui trois siècles plus tôt en France avait succombé à son mal après avoir tué l'ensemble de sa famille, soit quarante-cinq personnes, incapable de lutter contre le gêne intrus qui s'était insinué dans son corps et avait fait disparaître toute trace d'humanité en elle.

_-_Nous supposons que ce démon, peu importe son origine, avait une bonne raison de s'en prendre à votre femme et de la laisser en vie, Williams, annonça Bonham. La substance verdâtre qu'il a projetée sur elle était certainement une arme comme une autre, un moyen de contaminer les victimes afin de faire d'elles ses semblables.

_-_Ne pouvez-vous donc pas nous donner des informations concrètes, qui ne seraient pas basées sur des suppositions ? s'énerva Mr Potter. Depuis tout à l'heure, il n'y a que des hypothèses, des constations, des comparaisons, mais rien qui ne puisse vraiment me dire ce qui se passe et comment éviter le pire ! Rosanna est-elle en train de se transformer en une bête semblable à celle qui l'a attaquée, oui ou non ?

Bonham parut désolé et haussa les épaules.

_-_C'est en effet ce qui est en train de se passer… soupira-t-il. Je suis navré.

_-_Mais n'y a t-il pas un moyen d'empêcher ça ? questionna Williams.

James perçut du désespoir dans la voix de son père et s'en sentit d'autant plus abattu. Williams s'était toujours efforcé de lui répéter, quand il était un petit garçon, que l'espoir était la dernière force d'un homme, celle qui pouvait faire toute la différence dans des situations qui semblaient perdues. Il s'était entêté à lui enseigner que baisser les bras revenait à s'avouer vaincu et à laisser gagner l'adversaire. Ainsi, James avait toujours vu son père confiant et persuadé que la solution venait toujours à la rencontre de quiconque l'attendait assez patiemment. Mais pas cette fois-ci, et cela lui faisait presque aussi mal que de voir sa mère en pleine métamorphose. James savait que si Williams n'avait plus espoir, c'était uniquement parce que sa douleur s'était faite trop grande. C'était aussi une chose qu'il lui avait apprise, des années plus tôt : la souffrance et le désespoir étaient deux sentiments très amis qu'il fallait à tout prix séparer si l'on ne voulait pas sombrer dans le néant.

_-_Depuis l'Antiquité, des savants ont écrit au sujet des démons, répondit Bonham. Des descriptions, généralement, mais aussi des listes de morts. Mais aucun de tous les philosophes, aucun de tous les chercheurs, aucun de tous les scientifiques n'a jamais parlé de ce mal qui ronge votre femme. Il semblerait qu'elle soit la première à vivre aussi longtemps suite à une telle agression… Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, les autres sont soit morts sur le coup, soit ont succombé à leurs blessures quelques jours plus tard, grand maximum… A croire que le sorcier qui dirigeait le démon, ce soir-là, ne désirait pas la tuer, mais la voir se transformer petit à petit en quelque chose de monstrueux…

_-_Qui aurait pu faire ça ? demanda subitement James à son père. Tu as trouvé qui aurait pu être le coupable ?

_-_Non.

Mais le « non » de son père était trop froid, trop catégorique pour que James puisse y croire. Son regard était trop rempli de haine, ses lèvres trop pincées. Ses yeux perdus dans le vide n'exprimaient plus que des mauvais sentiments, et James aurait pu y lire tout ce que son père aurait rêvé de faire pour se venger. Il était évident qu'il aurait adoré voir ses poings serrés se renfermer autour de la gorge de celui qui avait osé faire une telle chose. Il en eut presque peur.

_-_Tu refuses de me dire à qui tu penses ? murmura James.

_-_Je ne pense à personne, c'est clair ? gronda Williams. Retourne en cours, moi je vais rester auprès de ta mère encore un moment.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Fais ce que je te dis !

James comprit que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. Il abaissa respectueusement la tête vers Mr Bonham et, après avoir jeté un dernier regard plein de chagrin à sa mère, s'en alla, laissant derrière lui une douleur qui avait empli l'air. Incapable de retourner à Poudlard avant que le choc ne soit passé, il dirigea ses pas vers l'escalier, puis monta jusqu'au dernier étage, la cafétéria. Le bourdonnement des discussions vint à nouveau l'assaillir, provenant de tous les côtés comme un agresseur omniprésent. Si de nombreuses tables étaient vides, il eut l'impression de se trouver au milieu d'une masse confuse qui ne vivait pas dans le même monde que lui. Certaines personnes riaient et mangeaient avec appétit, sans se soucier de ce qui pourrait arriver à Rosanna Potter, qui avait pourtant risqué sa vie pour son pays à plus d'une reprise. Comment ces gens pouvaient-ils ne pas éprouver le même chagrin que lui, il n'en savait rien, mais sa colère n'en fut que plus grande encore. C'était comme si plus personne n'attachait d'importance à ce qui ne faisait pas partie de sa petite bulle personnelle, comme si personne ne faisait plus confiance à personne. Ils vivaient leur vie avec indifférence, comme résignés, prêts à accepter que Voldemort et ses mangemorts leur prennent leur liberté, et ne semblaient même pas en avoir conscience. James, pour cela ou suite à toute l'horreur qu'il avait dû affronter, se sentit pris de nausées et dut s'asseoir sur la banquette la plus proche. Une jeune sorcière rousse et vêtue d'un grand tablier blanc à l'effigie de l'hôpital vint rapidement le voir, tout sourire. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur de constater qu'il existait encore des personnes capables de se soucier des autres.

_-_Je vous sers quelque chose, jeune homme ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

_-_Un Whisky Pur Feu, si c'est possible, répondit tristement James.

_-_Ah, désolée, mais nous sommes dans un hôpital, ici. Nous ne servons pas d'alcool. Mais j'ai de la Bierraubeurre très douce, si vous voulez ! suggéra joyeusement la serveuse.

_-_Merci, mais non.

James, le regard perdu dans le vide, attendit qu'elle s'en aille vers une autre table, mais au lieu de cela, la sorcière posa son calepin sur la banquette en face de lui et s'y assit. Se sentant fixé un peu trop intensément, James tournant les yeux vers elle et constata que son visage paisible dégageait comme une aura de gaieté, sans doute due au petit sourire qui ne quittait pas ses lèvres.

_-_Vous êtes le fils de Williams et Rosanna Potter, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et virevoltante.

James ne répondit que par un son venu d'il ne savait où dans sa gorge.

_-_Vous êtes venu voir votre mère ?

_-_Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde, marmonna James. Vous avez certainement beaucoup de clients qui attendent qu'on prenne leur commande.

_-_Ils attendront, assura la jeune femme. Je ne suis heureusement pas la seule personne à travailler, dans cette cafétéria !

_-_Le problème est le même, ce que je suis venu faire ici ne regarde que moi.

_-_Très bien. Dans ce cas…

La serveuse reprit son calepin, se leva et alla prendre la commande des deux femmes de la table d'à côté. Quand elle repassa devant James, elle l'ignora superbement, si bien qu'il s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi désagréable avec elle. Après tout, elle avait seulement cherché à l'aider…

_-_Je vais prendre une limonade, si ça ne vous gène pas, lança-t-il quand elle revint servir les deux sorcières quelques minutes plus tard. Si vous avez de ça dans les hôpitaux, bien entendu…

Il répondit au large sourire que la jeune femme lui adressa et l'accueillit de bon cœur en face de lui quand elle lui apporta son grand verre.

_-_Excusez-moi pour tout à l'heure, lui dit-il, je ne voulais pas être déplaisant. Je vous demande pardon…

_-_Ce n'est rien, assura la serveuse. Vous savez, j'en ai vu d'autres, des ronchons ! Mais ils n'avaient pas tous d'aussi bonnes raisons de l'être…

James baissa les yeux. Une furtive image des yeux rouges de sa mère le fit frissonner.

_-_Je m'appelle Sarah, déclara-t-elle. Enfin, vous l'aviez peut-être déjà remarqué, puisque c'est écrit là…

Elle monta du doigt son prénom brodé en haut de son tablier.

_-_Moi c'est James.

_-_Ravie de faire votre connaissance, James ! lança joyeusement Sarah. Alors, votre mère ?

_-_Je ne sais pas si je suis autorisé à parler de cela à des inconnus…

_-_Alors ne le faites pas, tout simplement. J'aurai bien voulu savoir comment s'en sort cette brave femme, mais je comprends. Vous saviez qu'elle connaissait mon père ?

_-_Connaissait ? répéta James. Elle n'est pas encore morte, pas la peine de parler d'elle au passé.

_-_Oh, je suis désolée ! s'exclama Sarah en planquant ses mais contre sa bouche, choquée par sa propre bévue. Non, bien sûr que non, qu'elle n'est pas morte ! Je suis même sûre qu'elle s'en sortira ! C'est une femme tellement forte, tellement résistante ! Je l'ai toujours considérée comme mon idole. Une femme qui a su s'imposer si haut dans le monde des hommes, je trouve ça fascinant. On ne pouvait que la respecter…

_-_Tout le monde n'est pas du même avis, visiblement…

_-_Oui, c'est vraiment horrible. Je n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un ait pu faire ça. De bien mauvais personnages, ces mangemorts… Enfin, j'imagine qu'ils sont à l'origine de cette agression, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon qui ?

James haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

_-_En tout cas je tenais à vous dire, James, que je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui lui est arrivé. Pour vous, ça doit être dur, non ?

_-_Ma mère se transforme en bête violente, je ne risque pas de sauter de joie.

Une étrange lueur passa dans le regard de Sarah, mais James ne distingua pas bien s'il s'agissait d'une lueur de compassion, de choc ou d'autre chose. Un peu déstabilisé par sa réaction, il but quelques gorgées de sa limonade et se leva, faisant mine de devoir s'en aller au plus vite, par peur de devoir en révéler plus à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

_-_Excusez-moi, mais il va falloir que je retourne en cours, prétexta-t-il. Au plaisir de vous revoir, Sarah !

_-_Déjà ? Mais vous n'avez même pas fini votre verre !

_-_Je le finirai une prochaine fois !

James se hâta vers l'escalier, le cœur battant la chamade. Il avait la très nette impression de s'être fait avoir, et il avait horreur de ça. Il n'aurait jamais dû parler à cette jeune femme de sa mère. Son comportement avait été trop étrange, sur la fin de leur conversation, pour qu'ils en restent là. Un sourire, un air gentil et des cheveux semblables à ceux de Lily avaient suffi à le mettre en confiance, à le mettre _beaucoup trop_ en confiance. Comment savoir si elle allait tenait sa langue ou si Rosanna ferait les gros titres des journaux dès le lendemain ? Si Voldemort était à l'origine de cette agression, il serait beaucoup trop heureux d'apprendre que sa stratégie pour les détruire avait fonctionné.

Se maudissant pour son imprudence, James dévala tous les escaliers et transplana jusqu'au petit village de Pré-au-Lard, loin de tous ces malades et de toutes ces blessures qui ne faisaient que lui rappeler à quel point le monde dans lequel il vivait allait mal.

oOo

_-_Cornedrue, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… supplia Sirius. Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état, tu le sais bien !

Mais James garda résolument les yeux rivés sur les flammes vacillantes qui rongeaient peu à peu les grosses bûches robustes de la cheminée. Cela devait bien faire une demi-heure qu'il n'avait pas bougé, assis dans son fauteuil préféré, le visage à moitié enfoui derrière ses mains qui parfois se mettaient à trembler. Il devait alors respirer profondément pendant quelques secondes avant de parvenir à se calmer, mais à chaque fois, Sirius se sentait un peu plus mal, complètement submergé par ce nouveau problème qui était survenu sans prévenir.

_-_Hey, mon pote, tu me fais confiance, non ? tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…

James hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête mais n'en fut pas plus bavard pour autant.

Sirius s'en voulut de ne pas trouver le moyen de l'aider. James, quand c'était lui qui allait mal, savait toujours quoi dire pour le rassurer, l'apaiser, lui prouver qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Sirius, lui, se sentait inutile, car aucun de ses mots n'avait l'impact désiré. C'était comme si James avait bouché ses oreilles et n'entendait rien qui puisse le faire se sentir mieux, comme s'il avait oublié ce qui les liait…

_Maraudeurs un jour et pour toujours, une nuit et pour la vie, et même quand on sera morts, on sera toujours unis…_

L'heure était si tardive qu'ils étaient seuls dans la salle commune, mais il s'était promis de ne pas bouger avant de savoir ce qui tourmentait tant son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur. Pour rien au monde, il ne romprait sa promesse.

_-_Tu sais bien que j'attendrai des heures s'il le faut, Cornedrue, chuchota-t-il, mais je ne te laisserai pas seul dans cet état.

_-_Tu devrais aller te coucher. Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Sirius fit non de la tête : il connaissait assez bien James pour savoir que c'était un mensonge, et qu'il ne serait pas monté au dortoir.

_-_C'est au sujet de ta mère, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

Ses mots marquèrent la réapparition du mutisme de James, mais ce silence n'en fut pas moins éloquent.

Sirius avait su à l'instant où il l'avait vu rentrer que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Outre son retour trop tardif (James n'était pas rentré au château avant vingt-trois heures, et avait passé ensuite deux autres heures à déambuler dans les couloirs sans but précis) et son regard vide, il était passé devant le sourire de Lily sans même y prêter attention et s'était posté directement dans son fauteuil. Il n'avait ensuite plus bougé. Plusieurs fois, il avait semblé sur le point de craquer et de tout partager avec Sirius, mais s'était à chaque fois ravisé. Sirius comprenait qu'il soit partagé entre le désir de parler pour évacuer une partie de sa douleur et celui de garder tout pour lui, peut-être par honte ou refus de la vérité. Mais c'était pour cela qu'ils étaient si proches : avoir toujours quelqu'un sur qui compter et en qui avoir confiance aveuglément.

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps passa avant que James ne se décide à reprendre la parole. Il s'était tellement habitué à n'entendre aucun autre son que le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée que le silence en était presque devenu bruyant, et l'immobilité de tous les éléments autour de lui le fit légèrement sursauter quand elle se rompit.

_-_Elle se transforme en monstre, dit seulement James.

Le jeune homme laissa s'échapper un soupir de désespoir et enfouit la totalité de son visage derrière ses mains crispées sur ses cheveux. Sirius, qui s'était assoupi à ses côtés, se redressa et le prit dans ses bras avant même de chercher à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Ce fut avec le cœur en peine qu'il sentit James se laisser aller contre lui, et il pria tous les Cieux de faire en sorte sa présence soit pour lui apaisante : la souffrance de James avait toujours été la sienne.

_-_De jour en jour, elle s'éloigne de plus en plus de la femme qu'elle était, murmura James à son oreille, comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un d'autre n'entende. Je ne sais plus quoi faire…

Sirius l'étreignit un peu plus fermement et lui assura de ne pas s'en faire, même s'il savait parfaitement que ses conseils étaient inutiles : quelqu'un qui comme James avait aimé et avait été par sa mère ne pouvait rester insensible à de telles choses. C'était d'ailleurs la grande faiblesse des Potter : ils tenaient tous trop à leurs proches pour pouvoir bien supporter les horreurs qui leur arrivaient. Mais était-il bien placé pour juger ? Il n'aimait pas sa mère, et sa mère ne l'aimait pas. Comment pouvait-il en vouloir à James de se faire du souci par la femme qui lui avait donné la vie et l'avait ensuite couvert d'amour ?

_-_Rosanna est forte, elle va s'en sortir, ne put-il que dire. Ne te laisse pas détruire par ça… C'est tout ce qu'ils veulent !

James hocha la tête et se leva, puis dirigea ses pas vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand. L'air frais, comme le fait d'avoir parlé, dut lui être bénéfique car sa respiration se fit plus sereine et il parvint à se détendre, les yeux clos comme si ce qu'il verrait s'il les rouvrait chasserait tout le calme qui s'était insinué en lui de la même façon que la fumée s'insinuait dans tous les interstices qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin.

_-_Mon père sait qui est à l'origine de cette agression, déclara-t-il. Mais il refuse de me dire de qui il s'agit.

_-_Peut-être parce qu'il n'est pas certain d'avoir raison, suggéra Sirius.

James fit non de la tête.

_-_J'ai vu dans son regard, dit-il d'une voix qui trahissait son angoisse.

_-_Tu as vu quoi ? demanda Sirius d'une voix douce.

Il connaissait désormais assez bien Williams pour savoir qu'il laissait rarement ses émotions transparaître sur son visage sans raison valable.

_-_J'ai vu un désir de vengeance, avoua James. Un désir de faire le plus mal possible à celui qui a fait ça à ma mère. Je n'ai jamais vu de telles lueurs dans les yeux de mon père… ajouta-t-il si bas que Sirius l'entendit à peine. J'ai peur de ce qui va se passer, Patmol…

_-_Ton père n'est pas un assassin, assura Sirius. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

_-_Mais je sais aussi que mon père a perdu son frère, et qu'il est sur le point de perdre sa femme. Qui s…

_-_Ne dis pas ça ! coupa Sirius. Cornedrue, garde espoir !

_-_Tu ne comprends pas ce que j'essaie de te dire depuis tout à l'heure… soupira James. Il n'y a _aucun _espoir ! Ma mère est habitée par un gêne mutant contre lequel on ne peut rien faire ! Tu crois vraiment que je serais dans cet état si j'avais encore de l'espoir ? Mon père l'a bien compris lui aussi, qu'on ne la sauvera pas ! J'ai vraiment peur de le voir faire une connerie…

Sirius ne sut quoi répondre.

_-_Je te promets que si je pouvais faire quelque chose… jura-t-il pour rompre le silence qui se réinstallait.

James lui sourit gentiment.

_-_Je sais bien, que tu serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi, Patmol, assura-t-il. Et je t'en remercie sincèrement.

_-_Mais j'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien…

_-_C'est aussi l'impression que j'avais, quand Hilary et toi aviez rompu, avoua James. Et pourtant, tu ne m'as jamais fait aucun reproche…

_-_Ta présence me suffisait, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

James n'aurait de toute façon pas pu faire grand chose pour l'aider, même en se battant corps et âme contre sa cousine. Parfois, il n'y avait tout simplement aucun moyen d'arranger les choses.

_-_Ta présence à toi me suffit également, Patmol. Je suis content que tu sois là… Seul, je ne sais pas si je tiendrai le coup, surtout si mon père veut rendre justice lui-même, mais je sais qu'avec toi, je ne risque rien. Merci d'être là…

Sirius sourit pour lui montrer que c'était normal et lui fit signe de revenir s'asseoir auprès de lui.

_-_Je ne sais pas si ça va te remonter un peu le moral, mais moi j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer, lui dit-il un peu plus joyeusement. Assis-toi, je te dis ! Ah, enfin ! s'exclama-t-il quand James se fut exécuté. Ils ont annoncé qu'il y aurait encore un bal pour Halloween cette année !

James fit la grimace.

_-_C'est une bonne nouvelle, ça ? marmonna-t-il.

_-_Non, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que tu vas pouvoir en profiter pour conclure avec Lily ! jubila Sirius. Quoi ? s'enquit-il en se rendant compte que l'effet produit sur son ami était loin d'être l'effet désiré. Tu n'aimes plus Lily ?

Sa plaisanterie fit sourire James mais sur une courte durée.

_-_Je n'ai pas trop la tête à penser à ça, Patmol, reprocha-t-il. J'ai vu ma mère commencer à se transformer en démon…

_-_Ok, soupira Sirius. Je voulais juste te remonter un peu le moral avec cette perspective plus réjouissante que tes sombres pensées, mais je comprends que tu sois choqué par ce que tu as vu et que Lily soit passée en second plan. C'est normal…

_-_C'est bien essayé, lui accorda James. En d'autres circonstances, ça aurait même très bien marché… Quand je pense que Lily pensait que cette agression était une simple mise en scène de l'Ordre du Phénix…

_-_C'est ce qu'on appelle se planter en beauté…

_-_Hum…

Sirius tapa fraternellement l'épaule de James et se remit debout.

_-_Allez, viens ! Une bonne nuit de sommeil te fera du bien…

_-_Je n'ai pas trop envie de dormir…

_-_Mais je ne t'en laisse pas le choix. Je sais à quel point dormir peut faire du bien. Et puis une fois reposé, tu y verras plus clair. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter de rester poireauter ici, hein ? A part des bâillements toute la journée demain –ou plutôt tout à l'heure–, je ne vois pas !

James soupira.

_-_Oui, tu as sans doute raison, admit-il. Mais avant, est-ce que tu connais une dénommée Sarah qui travaille comme serveuse à Ste-Mangouste ?

Sirius, surpris, fronça les sourcils et rassembla tous ses souvenirs de l'hôpital des sorciers. Il ne s'y était pas rendu énormément de fois, mais il se rappelait d'avoir visité tous les étages avec Regulus, à l'époque où tous deux s'entendaient encore à merveille. Une sorcière, à la cafétéria, venait d'être engagée et son patron n'avait pas semblé très content d'elle, en raison de sa tendance à s'arrêter discuter à toutes les tables en retardant ainsi tout le service. Une jeune femme rousse, qui à l'époque devait tout juste sortir de Poudlard, et qui avait le sourire aux lèvres en permanence, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. Depuis, il ne l'avait revue qu'une fois : dans le journal, au cours de sa sixième année à Poudlard, à l'époque où Rush avait pris le pouvoir.

_-_Elle s'appelait bien Sarah, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Son prénom brodé sur sa tenue lui revint comme une évidence.

_-_Oui, je sais qu'elle s'appelle Sarah, mais moi ce que je veux savoir, c'est Sarah comment ? marmonna James.

_-_Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

James fit oui de la tête, l'air de ne pas comprendre pourquoi il posait cette question.

_-_Bon, et bien allons-y, alors…

oOo

_-_Salut, Jake.

_-_Hey, Phil ! Comment vont les affaires !

Phil sourit machiavéliquement et murmura que tout allait pour le mieux.

_-_Les Potter, ils sont allés à Ste-Mangouste, ce matin même !

Jake comprit où il voulait en venir et fut secoué d'un petit rire méchant.

_-_Les pauvres, minauda-t-il. Ils vont en être aussi retournés que mon fils !

_-_Quelle merveilleuse sensation que de voir la vengeance s'accomplir, n'est-ce pas ? D'ici quelques semaines, quelques mois tout au plus, les Potter seront détruits, je serai libre de mes mouvements et toi, tu pourras t'échapper de prison par l'intermédiaire de ton fils. J'en crève de joie !

_-_Fais tout de même attention à ne pas vendre la peau de l'hippogriffe avant de l'avoir tué, Phil. Tu connais les Potter aussi bien, voire mieux que moi. Tu sais qu'ils se montrent toujours très perspicaces, et qu'on ne berne pas toute la famille réunie.

_-_La famille ! s'exclama le dénommé Phil. La famille est morcelée de toute part ! Entre eux qui sont rentrés aux Etats-Unis, ceux qui doivent s'occuper des gosses, ceux qui travaillent, comment veux-tu trouver là-dedans une vraie unité ! Williams Potter travaille dans son coin et je suis certain qu'ils ignorent tous ce qu'il prépare !

_-_Je ne dis pas le contraire, je dis juste qu'il va falloir que tu fasses attention au contrecoup ! Ils finiront par savoir que tu es à l'origine de tout depuis le début et ils chercheront à te coincer !

_-_Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui les coincerai, promit Phil.

_-_Tu te rends compte à quel point notre plan est dangereux et instable ? Tout repose sur Rosanna !

_-_Sur Rosanna et sur ton fils, rappela Phil. Ton évasion fait aussi partie du plan.

_-_Mon fils, je m'en charge, et c'est déjà dans la poche, mais je te le dis : si on parvient à soigner Rosanna, tout sera foiré !

_-_Ils ne guériront pas Rosanna, Jake, c'est moi qui te le dis.

_-_Et comment est-ce que tu peux en être si sûr ?

_-_Oh, sois zen, je te dis que tout se passera comme prévu ! Tu n'oublies pas toutes mes relations, tout de même ?

_-_Tu as des relations à Ste-Mangouste ?

_-_Une petite serveuse du nom de Sarah.

_-_Une serveuse ?

Jake pouffa d'un rire, abasourdi par l'absurdité de la chose.

_-_Tu crois qu'une serveuse te sera utile ?

_-_Oh, oui ! Une serveuse, c'est discret, tout le monde croit que c'est stupide, mais personne n'imagine que parce qu'elle sort avec l'un des guérisseurs qui s'occupe de la belle Rosanna, elle a accès à toutes les informations du dossier et qu'elle me les retransmet…

_-_Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'elle te rapporte la vérité ?

_-_Tout simplement le fait que cette serveuse est ma fille…

* * *

* * *

Encore une fois, un grand merci à Ombeline pour la correction et l'amélioration de ce chapitre. Pour ceux qui désirent la connaître un peu mieux, ça se passe ici: Ou alors dans mes auteurs favoris!

Bilan de cette semaine: satisfaisant. 13 pages alors que les profs m'avaient gentiment bombardée de devoirs en tous genres (français, physique x2, maths ratés, espagnol international x2, enfin bref...)  
Ah, et j'allais oublier de préciser que ma Live Box m'avait lâchée suite aux orages de lundi soir, d'où les réponses aux reviews (merci à leurs auteurs!) un peu tardives pour certains. Mais le problème est réparé, puisque je peux vous mettre ce nouveau chapitre!

Le prochain sera posté dimanche (comme toujours, si tout se passe bien). Il sera le 34è, intitulé **Happy Halloween**.

oOo

_-_Bon, tu danses, gros nigaud ? s'impatienta Lyudmila.

Sirius fit celui qui n'entendait pas pour la faire enrager. Il l'adorait quand elle était en colère, que ses joues se coloraient de rouge, que ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs. Elle était vraiment trop craquante…

_-_Bon, je vais aller voir ailleurs, si tu ne t'intéresses pas plus à moi, bougonna-t-elle. Et je vais dire à James que tu l'espionnes depuis le début de la soirée…

_-_Non, non, ça va ! s'exclama Sirius. Je suis tout à toi ! Mais on va d'abord boire un verre, d'accord ?

Lyudmila leva les yeux au plafond, agacée.

oOo

Voilà, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, et une bonne lecture!


	34. Happy Halloween

**Chapitre 34: Happy Halloween.**

James apprit rapidement à laisser le temps passer sans espérer que les jours soient meilleurs. Y croire aurait été le meilleur moyen d'être déçu à l'arrivée. Il préféra accepter les faits et commencer à se faire à l'idée que le destin avait pris sa mère pour cible, afin d'être prêt à regarder en face ce en quoi elle aurait pris forme quand la métamorphose serait achevée. Et si quelqu'un trouvait le remède à son mal, il n'en serait que plus heureux et pourrait retrouver avec bonheur sa mère, Rosanna Potter, sous sa forme humaine et tellement plus belle. Les festivités n'en seraient que plus gaies, le soulagement de son père plus grand. Mais cela ne pourrait arriver que si surgissait un miracle, et il y avait longtemps que James avait cessé d'y croire.

Il affronta donc le temps qui défila, blasé, conscient que puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour arranger les choses, autant qu'il ne fasse rien pour les aggraver. Il se força à ne pas y penser, à ne pas répondre aux provocations de Rogue, à ne pas broncher quand Feodossi leur parla des démons ancestraux, et à ne pas frissonner quand ses yeux se posaient sur une griffe de chat, de volatile, de créature magique. Il joua la carte de l'indifférence et travailla tard le soir pour occuper son esprit, se donnant à fond lors des entraînements de Quidditch. Il s'impliqua également beaucoup dans la perfection de la carte du Maraudeur, qui commençait à devenir vraiment performante. Après plusieurs heures de recherches à la bibliothèque, il parvint à faire s'afficher les noms de tous les professeurs, des préfets, de Rusard, de Miss Teigne et de Dumbledore. Les petites étiquettes dans lesquelles ils apparaissaient se déplaçaient sur la carte et indiquaient les mouvements précis des personnes qu'elles représentaient. Comme Remus l'avait dit quand il la lui avait montrée, « cela commençait à avoir de l'allure ». La phase finale consisterait à empêcher l'accès à la carte à certaines personnes. James désirait, si possible, aller plus loin dans cette idée et trouver un moyen de punir la personne qui voudrait s'en servir sans autorisation.

Le premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard fut apprécié par tout le monde. James adora déambuler dans le village en compagnie de ses amis, qui restèrent tous auprès de lui sans même qu'il n'ait besoin de le leur demander. Aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir quelque chose d'autre à acheter que leurs tenues de soirée, aussi trouvèrent-ils un petit coin tranquille où ils s'assirent et discutèrent longuement de tout et de rien pour attendre que la boutique se vide. Ils firent tous un peu mieux connaissance avec Lyudmila, qui les fit beaucoup rire. Même Lily semblait avoir oublié tout ce qui avait pu la tenir distante d'elle depuis l'été, et toutes deux se mirent à imiter James et Sirius comme deux bonnes amies. James retrouva toute la gaieté qu'il avait perdue depuis sa visite à Ste-Mangouste, comme bien souvent quand quelque chose n'allait pas et que ses amis se chargeaient de lui rendre le sourire, et songea plusieurs fois à la chance qu'il avait d'être entouré par des personnes aussi génialesMais comment ne pas avoir peur pour ses proches quand ceux-ci étaient aussi adorables ?

Rapidement, le vent se fit trop froid et tous se réunirent autour d'une table aux Trois Balais. Sous les regards amusés des autres clients qui voyaient rarement un si grand groupe, ils commandèrent des Bierraubeurres, à l'exception de Sirius et Lyudmila qui sur un pari demandèrent un, puis deux Whiskies Pur Feu. La discussion tourna rapidement sur le bal d'Halloween et ce que Dumbledore allait encore leur préparer pour marquer l'occasion. Franck supposait qu'il allait inviter le groupe Flashoflight, mais Gwenog pensait plutôt à Seagull, la chanteuse qui selon elle était la révélation de l'année. Lily fit remarquer qu'il pourrait également demander à la chorale de l'école de leur préparer quelque chose. James et Sirius étouffèrent un rire dans leur chope : la fois où la chorale avait chanté en public, lors du festin de fin d'année de leur troisième année, Peter s'était endormi et les Serpentard avaient sifflé les pauvres choristes, qui, humiliés, s'en étaient allés avant la fin de la soirée. Il était donc très peu probable que Dumbledore leur demande de chanter encore lors d'un bal rassemblant tout Poudlard.

Puis, les filles se mirent à discuter entre elles des tenues qu'elles porteraient et de la façon dont elles seraient coiffées. Nikita sortit de sa poche un jeu de cartes et les garçons commencèrent une partie, mais James nota bien qu'aucun d'eux n'était vraiment attentif à ce qu'ils faisaient : pour rien au monde ils ne l'auraient avoué, mais savoir quelles robes mettraient les filles les intéressait plus qu'ils ne voulaient l'admettre. En s'en rendant compte, Alice éclata de rire et déclara qu'elle trouvait cela « trop mignon ». Elle but les dernières gorgées de sa bierraubeurre, se leva et entoura Franck de ses bras, un petit sourire attendri aux lèvres.

_-_Rendez-vous à « De Fil en Aiguille » ! lança-t-elle à ses amis.

Franck eut tout juste le temps de déposer ses cartes avant qu'elle ne l'emmène avec elle hors du pub, excitée comme une puce à l'idée d'aller acheter sa robe avec son petit-ami.

Son départ décida les autres, qui l'imitèrent rapidement en vidant leur propre chope. Sirius et Lyudmila toussèrent, la gorge irritée par la teneur en alcool de leur Whisky Pur Feu, mais éclatèrent de rire devant la tête de l'autre : tous deux arboraient désormais des joues très rouges et des yeux larmoyants, et oscillaient dangereusement sur leurs pieds. Sirius dut même s'appuyer sur l'épaule de James pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre, mais cela le fit rire.

_-_Ca me réussit pas, le Whisky cul sec ! constata-t-il.

Mais l'état de Lyudmila n'était guère mieux, car dès qu'elle mit un pied devant l'autre, elle manqua de tomber et dut elle-même se rattraper au cou de Sirius, hilare.

_-_C'est du beau ! bougonna James.

Il avait déjà remarqué à plusieurs reprises la façon dont Sirius et Lyudmila s'étaient rapprochés mais n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils iraient jusqu'à partager un état de semi-ivresse pour le seul plaisir de rire un bon coup tous les deux. A vrai dire, cela l'agaçait un peu de constater que son ami se laissait influencer par cette fille, qui était certes très gentille, mais qui ne resterait pas longtemps dans son estime si elle continuait à inciter Sirius à faire n'importe quoi n'importe quand. Il y avait une heure pour s'autoriser des écarts, qui n'était certainement pas encore arrivée : McGonagall, au fond de la salle, les observait avec un froncement de sourcils qui laissait supposer qu'elle méprisait leur comportement.

_-_Génial, on va devoir se trimbaler ces deux boulets pendant tout l'après-midi ! marmonna Lily. Non mais quelle idée d'avoir bu deux whiskies !

_-_Et encore, moi je trouve qu'on tient bien l'alcool ! s'exclama Lyudmila.

_-_Ouais, c'est ça, grogna James en soutenant Sirius qui chancelait à nouveau. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire, de ces deux-là ?

_-_Ils ne sont pas complètement ivres, on pourrait les emmener avec nous en les surveillant, suggéra Gwenog.

Sa proposition s'avéra être une très mauvaise idée, car tous deux ne manquèrent pas de se faire remarquer dans la boutique de prêt-à-porter pleine de monde : tout en riant bêtement, ils se mirent à essayer les vêtements les plus horribles et à défiler dans les allées comme s'ils étaient deux mannequins ne marchant pas très droit, jusqu'à ce que la vendeuse s'en sente trop vexée et décide de les expulser de la boutique en leur interdisant d'y remettre les pieds.

_-_Je les ramène, assura Peter. De toute façon, moi je n'ai pas grandi depuis l'année dernière, alors je garderai la même robe.

James hocha la tête et les regarda s'éloigner bras-dessus bras-dessous avec un mélange de tristesse et d'amusement. Au fond, il n'y avait pas mort d'homme, mais n'y avait-il pas des choses plus importantes à faire que ce genre de folie quand on savait ce qui pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment ?

_-_J'espère qu'Hilary ne comptait pas revenir, commenta Lily.

James, qui pensait être resté seul, sursauta légèrement.

_-_J'imagine qu'elle ne serait pas très contente de voir un tel spectacle, continua-t-elle.

_-_Ce n'est pas comme s'ils sortaient encore ensemble, répondit seulement James. Et puis si elle n'était pas partie, cela ne serait pas arrivé.

_-_C'est vrai. Cela dit, je crois qu'elle regrette.

James haussa les sourcils et la suivit entre les rayons pour femmes.

_-_Comment est-ce que tu pourrais le savoir ? Tu ne l'a pas revue depuis son départ !

_-_Moi non, mais je crois que ce n'est pas le cas de Regulus Black, dit-elle. Il m'a confié un message à te faire passer.

Lily saisit une robe rose pâle et l'éleva pour mieux l'examiner, puis la posa contre elle pour savoir si la forme convenait. Elle interrogea ensuite James du regard.

_-_Ca ne va pas avec tes cheveux, répondit-il en toute honnêteté, flatté qu'elle lui ait demandé son avis. Bon alors, c'est quoi ce message ?

Lily prit le temps de remettre la robe en place avant de répondre.

_-_Magic Empire State Building, étage 91, aile droite, résidence 24. Locus Amoenus, récita-t-elle. Il a dit que quelqu'un là-bas voudrait te voir. Et à part Hilary, je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être.

_-_C'est bien elle, murmura James, les sourcils froncés. Andrew avait un bureau au Magic Empire State Building. Mais… Comment a-t-il pu savoir ?

_-_A croire que Rogue avait raison. Celle-là, ça va ?

Lily lui montra une jolie robe courte noire avec, autour de la capuche et des manches, de la fourrure orange toute douce qui ferait typiquement Halloween.

_-_Comment ça, Rogue avait raison ? questionna James. Tu nous as entendus parler, l'autre jour ?

_-_Hum. Mais rassure-toi, j'ai entendu parce que j'écoutais. Vous ne parliez pas assez fort pour que tout le monde entende. Toujours est-il que je pense que Rogue a raison, et que Regulus est allé rendre visite à Hilary. S'il y est allé, ça veut dire qu'elle va mieux, et si elle va mieux, ça veut dire qu'il y a des chances qu'elle revienne un de ces jours. Ce qui me ramène à dire que si elle voyait Sirius et Lyudmila, elle serait probablement peu contente. Alors, la robe ?

_-_Elle pourrait convenir. Essaie-la !

_-_C'est ce que je comptais faire. Tu viens ?

James hocha la tête, partagé entre la satisfaction de savoir que son avis comptait aux yeux de Lily et le trouble de recevoir d'un coup une telle requête de la part de sa cousine qui n'avait pourtant pas donné de nouvelles depuis des mois.

_-_Tu vas aller la voir ? demanda Lily en entrant dans une cabine d'essayage qui miraculeusement était libre.

_-_Je ne sais pas. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas.

Hilary risquait de croire que le monde était à ses pieds s'il allait lui rendre visite à peine quelques jours après avoir reçu son invitation, et ce n'était pas du tout ce dont il avait envie.

_-_Si elle t'attend, je crois que tu devrais foncer avant qu'elle ne change d'avis, conseilla Lily.

_-_Elle m'a fait attendre des mois, Lily-Jolie. Je ne vais pas lui donner la satisfaction de me voir débarquer chez elle aussi vite. Moi aussi, je vais la faire attendre un peu.

_-_C'est un peu puéril, comme réaction, lança Lily. Passe l'éponge !

_-_Puéril ou pas, je m'en fiche. Celle qui a déconné, dans l'histoire, c'est elle, pas moi. Et si je ne viens pas assez vite, et bien elle n'aura qu'à se bouger à ma place. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle fera si elle tient vraiment à me revoir rapidement.

_-_C'est étrange qu'elle ait vu Regulus Black avant de te voir toi ou même Sirius. Ils étaient très amis, ou… ?

_-_Hum. C'est peut-être aussi parce qu'elle voulait savoir si elle avait un espoir de pouvoir être pardonnée ou pas. En le contactant lui plutôt que moi, elle était certaine de ne pas recevoir une beuglante en guise de réponse.

_-_En tout cas, si elle revient, elle ne sera pas au bout de ses surprises, fit remarquer Lily. D'abord, Sirius et Lyudmila, ensuite toi et moi, et aussi…

_-_Toi et moi ? répéta James, peu certain d'avoir bien compris.

_-_Bah oui ! On est devenu vachement amis, depuis l'été, non ?

_-_Ah, dit seulement James. Oui, c'est sûr.

_-_C'est super court, comme robe… nota Lily.

_-_Montre !

Lily se mit à rire derrière le rideau de la cabine.

_-_De toute façon, vous les hommes, plus c'est court, plus vous aimez !

James ne chercha pas à nier : ç'aurait été mentir que d'affirmer qu'il préférait la voir en robe longue qu'en mini-jupe.

_-_Oh, allez, montre-moi ! insista-t-il. Moi je n'ai rien dit quand tu m'as vu danser en caleçon sur la table du salon, je te rappelle !

Lily se remit à rire et passa la tête de l'autre côté du rideau pour lui faire face.

_-_Ok, t'as gagné ! lui accorda-t-elle. Mais je te préviens, c'est très court en haut, et c'est très court en bas !

_-_Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pose problème ! rétorqua James, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

D'un geste sec, Lily tira le rideau et fit un pas en avant pour se mettre à la lumière, puis adopta une pause digne des mannequins de Sorcière Hebdo. James fut au début troublé de la voir dans une telle tenue mais se rendit bien vite compte quand il eut repris ses esprits que ç'aurait pu être plus court encore : son décolleté était profond mais bien plus agréable à regarder que choquant, et la robe s'arrêtait à la moitié de ses cuisses comme celles de nombreuses filles lors des bals. Au final, James estima que la robe était parfaite, car Lily n'aurait pu en trouver une qui la mettrait mieux en valeur.

_-_Tu sais, je veux bien croire que les yeux des hommes sont toujours attirés par les décolletés, mais tu devrais regarder avec un peu plus de discrétion, se moqua Lily.

James se sentit rougir légèrement et rit de bon cœur avec elle, mais ressentit néanmoins une pointe de déception quand elle retourna dans la cabine afin de retirer la robe. C'était dans ce genre de situations qu'il regrettait de ne pas parvenir à franchir la dernière barrière entre eux deux. Pouvait-il se permettre de demander à Lily d'acheter cette robe-là, lui, le bon ami ? S'ils sortaient ensemble, à la limite, mais un simple ami n'était pas sensé loucher sur son décolleté…

_-_Bon, je fais quoi ? demanda-t-elle. Je la prends ou pas ?

_-_Comme tu veux.

_-_Mais elle te plaît, ou pas ?

James hésita avant de répondre, ne sachant pas bien s'il devait être honnête ou mentir. Cela dépendait de qui allait l'accompagner au bal : s'ils y allaient ensemble, que Lily revêtisse cette robe ne poserait aucun souci, et serait même une excellente idée. Mais si elle était invitée par quelqu'un comme McCartee, qui garderait les yeux résolument baissés sur sa poitrine ?

_-_Et toi, elle te plaît ? demanda-t-il pour ne pas avoir à donner de réponse.

Tout le problème était là : avec qui Lily irait-elle danser le soir d'Halloween ? Avait-elle déjà un cavalier, ou attendait-elle que quelqu'un en particulier lui demande d'être sa partenaire ?

_-_Moi ? Ca va, j'aime bien, dit-elle. Vue comme ça, elle ne ressemble pas à une merveille, mais avec des collants, des bottes et les bijoux adéquats, le résultat devrait être très satisfaisant. Mais c'est peut-être un peu trop sexy, non ?

_-_Ca dépend.

_-_C'est que je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à une petite Lolita, mais en même temps, je me sens belle, là-dedans ! Il suffit de voir comment tu m'as regardée !

_-_De toute façon, je te regarde toujours comme ça, quand tu as des belles robes, fit remarquer James. Quoi que tu puisses acheter, tu m'auras toujours comme admirateur, alors…

_-_C'est gentil…

James supposa qu'elle souriait mais ne sut dire si elle réalisait à quel point elle torturait son âme. Il mourait d'envie de lui demander de l'accompagner, mais si elle refusait et se montrait ensuite distante ? Et en même temps, s'il ne tentait rien et qu'elle en avait envie elle aussi ? Et s'il tardait trop à se décider, ne dirait-elle pas oui à quelqu'un d'autre, si ce n'était pas déjà fait ?

_-_Et toi, tu as une idée de comment tu vas t'habiller pour le bal ? interrogea-t-elle.

_-_Aucune. J'ai pour habitude d'essayer de m'assortir avec ma partenaire, mais comme je ne sais pas encore avec qui je vais y aller…

_-_Personne ne t'a encore demandé ?

_-_Si, quelques filles à qui j'ai dit non, comme toujours. Ce n'est pas avec elles que j'aimerais y aller.

_-_Ah, et avec qui tu voudrais y aller ? demanda Lily, l'air de rien.

_-_Je suis sûr qu'en réfléchissant bien, tu pourrais trouver, ironisa James.

Lily sortit de la cabine d'essayage, la robe à la main, indécise. Elle lui sourit timidement comme s'il n'avait rien dit et se redirigea vers le rayon dans lequel elle avait trouvé le vêtement. Alice et Franck les rejoignirent très vite, chacun muni de sa tenue, et entamèrent la discussion avec eux, rompant le silence qui s'était installé. James avait l'impression que Lily ramenait volontairement le sujet à chaque fois, comme si elle s'assurait que de son côté, rien n'avait changé. Peut-être ne cèderait-elle à ses avances que quand elle s'apercevrait qu'il se lassait de cette attente. Peut-être aimait-elle l'idée de se faire désirer. Ou peut-être attendait-elle tout simplement quelque chose qu'il cernait mal. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Gwenog avant le match du week-end suivant, qui marquerait le début de la saison…

_-_Et toi James, tu vas prendre quel type de tenue ? demanda Alice.

_-_Je ne sais pas trop. Le mieux serait que j'aille tout de suite voir du côté des hommes, répondit-il, puisque ce n'est pas ici que je vais trouver de quoi me vêtir…

_-_Je t'accompagne, si tu veux ! proposa Franck.

James accepta de bon cœur et tous deux retrouvèrent Remus et Nikita, laissant derrière eux les deux filles qui déjà couvraient de commentaires chacune des robes qui leur tombait sous la main.

_-_Je t'ai vu avec Lily, tout à l'heure, avoua Franck. Tu l'as invitée ?

James fit mine de s'intéresser à une robe terne et sans intérêt pour éviter d'avoir à répondre, mais son ami ne se laissa pas berner.

_-_Ne fais pas celui qui n'a pas entendu, James ! se moqua gentiment Franck. Tu ne lui as pas demandé, c'est ça ?

_-_Je ne vois pas trop à quoi ça servirait.

_-_A passer Halloween avec celle que tu aimes dans les bras, à la faire danser toute la nuit et à oublier le temps du bal tous tes soucis. A ne plus penser qu'à Lily, et pouvoir la regarder, la toucher, la sentir contre toi, la…

_-_Ce n'est pas la peine d'aller plus loin, coupa sèchement James. Je ne suis pas toi, et Lily n'est pas Alice. Bon, tu me conseilles quoi, comme coloris ?

_-_Noir et orange, pour aller parfaitement avec L…

_-_Ok, laisse tomber, grogna James avant même qu'il n'achève sa phrase. Je vais aller demander son avis à Remus…

Celui-ci examinait les tenues de soirées quelques allées plus loin avec Xi Hongyan, qu'il avait dû retrouver dans le magasin. Elle lui tenait affectueusement le bras, la tête appuyée contre son épaule, et le guidait dans son choix en comparant parfois leurs deux tenues. Quand Remus était satisfait, il mettait de côté les vêtements afin de les essayer plus tard, quand il aurait fait le tour du magasin.

Xi, en remarquant que James s'approchait d'eux, lui donna un petit coup de coude et Remus releva aussitôt la tête, un peu surpris mais pas gêné le moins du monde. Il montra même fièrement à son ami quelques unes de ses trouvailles, déjà impatient de voir le bal arriver.

_-_Ils ont des belles choses, cette année ! lança-t-il joyeusement. Là-bas, il y a des superbes robes, mais le prix est superbe aussi, alors ça sera pour une prochaine fois, mais ici, elles sont très bien aussi pour un prix très raisonnable, et… Oula, toi il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas… constata-t-il devant le manque d'enthousiasme de James. Tu t'es encore pris la tête avec Lily, c'est ça ? Elle est où, là ?

_-_Avec Alice, elles vont sûrement aller payer leurs robes, répondit lentement James. Et non, on ne s'est pas encore pris la tête.

_-_Ah, c'est déjà ça…

_-_Elle a refusé d'aller au bal avec toi, c'est ça ? questionna Xi avec une petite voix compatissante. Faut pas t'en faire, il y a plein d'autres filles qui…

_-_Non, ce n'est pas ça, interrompit James avec une pointe d'agacement.

C'était ce qu'on lui répétait depuis toujours : qu'il y avait plein d'autres filles qui seraient ravies de prendre la place de Lily. Cela commençait à devenir vraiment insupportable, surtout maintenant qu'elle semblait si proche de céder et de satisfaire ses désirs.

_-_Tu peux nous laisser, s'il te plaît ? demanda gentiment Remus à sa petite amie. Je t'appelle quand j'ai choisi, d'accord ?

Xi hocha la tête et déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres devant un James qui se racla la gorge, agacé de voir partout autour de lui des couples heureux alors que lui-même ignorait complètement qui l'accompagnerait au bal. Ce n'était pas très décent de leur part vis-à-vis des célibataires.

_-_Alors vas-y, je t'écoute, dit paisiblement Remus. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore, avec Lily ?

James parvint à sourire mais jeta un coup d'œil aux robes que son ami avait sélectionnées avant de lui expliquer d'une voix découragée tout ce qui le tracassait.

_-_Je pourrai essayer celles que tu ne prendras pas ? interrogea-t-il en désignant la pile de vêtements qu'il tenait dans les bras.

Malgré lui, il se sentait très attiré par une robe noire brodée de fils de couleur cuivre et argent.

_-_Bien sûr ! répondit Remus. Tu m'accompagnes aux cabines ? Je crois que celle dans laquelle Lily s'est changée est encore libre…

James hocha la tête.

_-_Tu lui as demandé si elle avait quelqu'un ? questionna Remus.

Il pesta contre la jeune fille qui le devança dans la cabine mais en profita pour faire face à son ami qui gardait le silence, le regard interrogateur.

_-_Tu crois que j'aurais dû ? s'enquit James.

Remus sourit.

_-_C'est la première chose à faire dans ce genre de situation, mon bon vieux Cornedrue !

James se mordit la lèvre, se sentant étrangement stupide.

_-_Mais ça aurait fait un peu trop rentre dedans, non ? rétorqua-t-il. Enfin je veux dire, ça ne fait pas très discret…

_-_Et alors ? Tiens, tu peux me tenir ça ? demanda Remus en lui tendant la majorité des robes qu'il avait choisies alors qu'une cabine se libérait.

Gwenog, qui venait d'en sortir, leur sourit joyeusement et leur montra fièrement ce qu'elle porterait pour Halloween.

_-_Elle est belle, hein ? dit-elle, rayonnante.

Sa robe n'était autre que celle que Lily avait repérée plus tôt, rose pâle.

_-_Et vous, vous avez trouvé votre bonheur ?

_-_Moi oui, mais James a un peu plus de mal, déclara Remus.

_-_Pourtant, tous les coloris te vont bien, assura Gwenog. Tu n'arrives pas à te décider, ou c'est juste que tu n'as rien vu qui te plaisait ?

_-_A vrai dire, ce n'est pas tant la robe que la fille qui pose problème, plaisanta Remus d'une voix légèrement étouffée par le rideau et le vêtement qu'il était sans doute entrain d'enfiler.

Gwenog laissa d'échapper un grand « ah ! » très significatif avant de se mettre à rire.

_-_Je suis certaine que la fille en question est rousse aux yeux verts ? railla-t-elle.

James soupira et fit comprendre à ses amis qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi rire.

_-_J'aurais dû ramener Sirius à la salle commune avec Peter, marmonna-t-il. Au moins, eux ils auraient pris mon problème au sérieux !

_-_Oh, c'est sûr qu'ils seraient restés sérieux, surtout dans leur état ! ironisa Gwenog. Tiens, quand on parle du loup !

Elle désigna d'un signe de tête Lily et Alice, toutes deux munies d'un sac provenant directement de la caisse et rayonnantes, ravies de leurs achats. Alice adressa un grand geste de la main à Gwenog, qui y répondit avec autant d'exaltation. James grogna et se força à sourire, mais sa mine ne dut pas être très convaincante car son amie éclata de rire.

_-_C'est sûr que si tu tires cette tête, elle n'ira pas au bal avec toi, se moqua-t-elle. Et dis-toi qu'elle ne fera jamais le premier pas, alors si tu veux danser avec elle le soir d'Halloween, bouge-toi un peu ! Hey, salut les filles ! lança-t-elle gaiement. Je peux voir ce que vous avez acheté ?

Lily et Alice ne se firent pas prier et se hâtèrent de vider leur sac. James constata avec un mélange de satisfaction et d'agacement que Lily avait finalement choisi d'acheter la petite robe courte qu'elle avait essayée.

_-_Il y a quelqu'un dans la cabine ? demanda Alice.

_-_Oui, Remus. Où est Franck ?

_-_Dehors, avec Nikita, répondit Alice. Tu sais, c'est un mec comme tous les autres : il déteste faire les boutiques !

_-_James adore faire les boutiques, lui, pas vrai ? minauda Gwenog.

James la maudit intérieurement de ramener la conversation sur lui. Il était prêt à mettre sa main à couper que bientôt, elle allait demander à Alice de l'accompagner à la caisse et que Remus allait les suivre spécialement pour le laisser seul avec Lily.

_-_Il adore tellement ça qu'il n'arrive pas à choisir sa tenue ! ajouta Remus.

_-_Il faut dire que s'il savait avec qui il ira au bal, ça serait plus simple, renchérit Gwenog. Le pire, c'est qu'il sait très bien avec qui il _veut_ aller, mais Monsieur fait son timide…

Remus se moqua gentiment et sortit de la cabine, les yeux pétillant de malice.

_-_Je prends celle-ci ! annonça-t-il gaiement en montrant une robe bleu marine aux reflets tirant sur le violet. Par contre je vais devoir vous laisser, parce que Xi m'attend… A tout à l'heure, James !

_-_Ouais, c'est ça, à tout à l'heure, marmonna James.

_-_Bon, nous on va payer, Alice ? proposa Gwenog.

C'était exactement ce que James avait redouté.

_-_Et moi, j'imagine que je suis censée rester toute seule avec James, c'est ça ? en déduisit Lily.

_-_C'est exactement ça !

Remus adressa à son ami un clin d'œil censé lui donner du courage, mais James se sentit vite dépossédé quand il se retrouva à nouveau seul avec Lily, les bras chargés de toutes les robes dont il avait hérité.

_Si tu as saisi la corde, ne dis pas que les forces te manquent._

C'était sans doute le moment de tenter le tout pour le tout. De toute manière, il faudrait bien que les choses évoluent. En bien, en mal, il l'ignorait, mais il ne supporterait pas éternellement de partager ses journées de cours avec Lily, de rire avec elle mais de ne pas avoir le droit de la serrer contre lui, de ne pas pouvoir lui murmurer à l'oreille tout ce qu'il voudrait lui dire en passant affectueusement une main dans ses cheveux, en respirant son parfum dans son cou. Peut-être était-il vraiment temps qu'il fasse le premier pas…

_-_Bon, et bien les rôles sont inversés, dit-il en regardant s'éloigner leurs amis.

Lily en faisait de même, mais fit bientôt glisser son attention sur tous les vêtements qu'il portait dans ses bras. Elle se permit de les empoigner un à un pour les comparer et fit rapidement le tri entre ce qu'elle aimait et ce qu'elle aimait moins, puis tendit le superflu à une vendeuse qui passait par là afin qu'elle les remette en place.

_-_Celle-là, conseilla-t-elle.

Elle parlait de la robe noire que James avait déjà remarquée auparavant. Du doigt, elle suivit les courbes gracieuses que formaient les fils argentés, puis celles des fils cuivrés, et finit par la lui rendre. Après l'avoir remerciée si bas qu'il n'était même pas certain qu'elle l'ait entendu, James entra à son tour dans la cabine d'essayage et commença par retirer son pull-over, puis sa chemise. Cependant, il le fit avec l'esprit ailleurs : ses doigts détachaient les boutons blancs avec maladresse, eux qui d'habitude se montraient si agiles.

_-_Tu pourrais aller me chercher une chemise orange pour que je la mette en dessous, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il à Lily.

Elle accepta sans broncher et ne posa aucune question sur la couleur qu'il désirait, comme si elle n'avait pas saisi que le noir et le orange étaient les deux couleurs de sa propre robe. James osa croire que ce n'était pas le cas et qu'elle avait parfaitement fait le rapport, mais qu'elle ne disait rien car elle n'était pas gênée par l'idée d'être assortie à lui. Si elle n'avait pas pu aller au bal avec lui, elle lui aurait sûrement fait savoir qu'il était inutile qu'il cherche à retrouver les mêmes tons qu'elle, non ?

_-_Je t'ai pris du S, ça ira ? questionna-t-elle quand elle fut revenue.

James haussa les épaules, même si elle ne pourrait s'en rendre compte, et tendit le bras au-delà du rideau pour se munir de la chemise qu'elle avait trouvée. Un peu serré mais pas assez pour lui demander de repartir en chercher une autre, il enfila la robe et s'admira un instant dans le miroir derrière lui, plutôt satisfait du résultat. Si nécessaire, il ajouterait une cravate noire et une ceinture orange –qu'il trouverait sans doute au rayon des accessoires. Pour le pantalon et les chaussures, il avait déjà ce qu'il fallait dans sa malle.

Il fit part de ses impressions à Lily et la laissa regarder, à l'affût de la moindre réaction pouvant trahir le plus petit soupçon d'embarras. Mais elle ne fit rien d'autre que sourire et l'examiner de la tête aux pieds, l'imaginant avec ce qu'il désirait ajouter à sa tenue le soir du bal.

_-_Ah, et il me faudra du M, la prochaine fois, dit-il sans reproche dans la voix.

Lily parut amusée.

_-_Tu es plus gros que ce que je pensais, alors…

_-_Je suis surtout plus musclé…

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire doucement avant que le silence ne revienne. James respira un grand coup et sut que c'était le moment de savoir.

_-_Fallait que je te demande… tu as un cavalier pour le bal ?

Ce n'était pas un coup de tête qui l'avait décidé, mais plutôt la sorte d'attente qu'il avait perçue dans le regard de Lily. Malgré son mutisme, elle lui en avait dit beaucoup : il n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais quand elle lui répondit, il savait déjà les mots qui allaient franchir ses lèvres, car ses yeux lui parlaient plus que tout autre chose.

_-_Pas pour le moment.

Même s'il s'en était douté, James sentit le soulagement s'insinuer en lui et l'apaiser d'une telle façon qu'il en eut envie de pousser un cri de joie.

_-_J'ai failli accepter l'invitation de Sebastian McCrowd, mais Gwenog m'a suppliée d'attendre quelques jours encore, juste au cas où quelqu'un de mieux me proposerait de l'accompagner…

Une image du séduisant Poufsouffle de septième année apparut dans l'esprit de James qui se félicita de s'être enfin décidé. Qui sait ce qui serait arrivé si elle avait passé la soirée avec un beau garçon comme McCrowd ?

_-_Alors je te le demande… finit-il par dire. Lily, est-ce que tu voudrais venir au bal avec moi ?

La jeune fille lui sourit, les yeux étincelants.

_-_Je commençais à me demander si tu te déciderais un jour, avoua-t-elle, amusée. Gwen me répétait d'être patiente, mais…

_-_Je ne savais pas trop comment tu réagirais, se justifia James en s'efforçant de contenir sa joie. J'avais peur que tu te mettes en colère, et que tu me cries je ne sais trop quoi comme tu le faisais avant…

Lily s'autorisa à se moquer d'elle-même et referma le rideau pour qu'il se change. James put alors laisser tout son bonheur se manifester sur son visage et improvisa quelques pas de danse pendant lesquels il retira sa robe et la tendit à Lily.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? s'enquit celle-ci, mi-rieuse, mi-effrayée.

_-_Je danse, ça ne se voit pas ?

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

_-_J'espère que tu fais moins de bruit quand tu danses lors des bals ! lança-t-elle. Sinon je retourne chercher Sebastian !

_-_Pas question ! riposta James en lui tendant la chemise. Là, c'est juste qu'on est un peu à l'étroit, dans ces petites cabines de rien du tout !

Il n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis un long bout de temps, et son bonheur resta aussi intense tout au long de la semaine. Il supporta beaucoup plus facilement les cours de potions à côté de Rogue, et accepta bien mieux les reproches de Slughorn maintenant qu'il savait que malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire pour le punir, Lily allait passer Halloween à danser dans ses bras, sous le grand nez qui servait de centre à son visage de morse. Sa bonne humeur déteignit sur tous ses amis, qui travaillaient si bien dans cette ambiance détendue que Gryffondor gagna près de cent cinquante points en une semaine. Il avait suffi du oui de Lily à son invitation pour faire renaître tous les sentiments positifs s'étant envolés avec une partie de l'humanité de sa mère. Il savait que ç'aurait fait très plaisir à Rosanna de le voir si heureux, et que pour elle il devait profiter de chaque seconde. Même son père apprit la nouvelle par James ne savait quel moyen, et lui envoya une lettre pour le féliciter d'avoir su trouver les mots pour convaincre Lily. Puis, ce furent Tim et Tom qui expédièrent un petit mot à l'adresse de la jeune fille, qui éclata de rire le matin où elle le reçut : les deux cousins de James s'étaient amusés à énumérer sur un côté de rouleau de parchemin tout ce dont ils auraient besoin le jour où ils se marieraient, et sur l'autre la liste des invités, sur laquelle Tim et Tom figuraient en premier.

Sirius avait tout d'abord été abasourdi quand James lui avait annoncé la grande nouvelle, puis avait repris ses esprits et avait assuré à quiconque voulait bien l'entendre que ce n'était pas une surprise et qu'il savait depuis longtemps que l'histoire finirait de cette façon. Il avait ensuite déclaré à son meilleur ami que si Lily Evans avait accepté d'être la cavalière de James Potter, Lyudmila Blërk ne pourrait pas refuser l'invitation de Sirius Black. Dans un élan d'excitation, il était descendu dans la salle commune et s'était précipité sur la jeune soviétique. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour dans son dortoir, encore plus émoustillé. Une bonne partie des filles de Poudlard avait été déçue d'apprendre que _tous_ les Maraudeurs étaient pris. James et Sirius s'étaient alors empressés de questionner Peter : il avait trouvé le bonheur à Serdaigle, chez une cinquième année très mignonne mais que James savait peu bavarde. Néanmoins, l'essentiel était que pour tout le monde, cette année-là, Halloween serait un motif de réjouissance et que le temps d'une soirée, Voldemort serait loin, très loin de tous les esprits.

oOo

Lily tapa des pieds comme les autres supporters de Gryffondor, afin de faire le plus de bruit possible. Ses cordes vocales lui firent mal quand elle cria de toutes ses forces, mais les Serpentard se faisaient tellement humilier qu'elle n'aurait pu laisser passer l'occasion. C'était le dix-huitième but de James. Gwenog avait déjà failli attraper le vif d'or deux fois. Lily n'aurait jamais pensé dire cela un jour, mais c'était fou ce que le Quidditch pouvait être un jeu excitant !

_-_Et Gryffondor mène déjà le score de deux-cents à vingt ! hurla Dave Goujon, euphorique. Klein en possession du souaffle ! Encore une feinte ratée, puisque que Blërk récupère la balle ! Passe à Potter… Potter qui marque encore ! C'est incroyable !

Lily se remit à hurler, rivalisant avec Remus et Peter. C'était définitivement bien plus drôle de regarder les matchs tout en étant amie avec James : l'année passée, elle se contentait d'applaudir mollement ses buts et de hurler de joie quand Gwenog attrapait le vif d'or. Une bonne partie de chaque match était alors ennuyeuse à mourir. Mais maintenant qu'elle ovationnait James, c'était différent : elle ne pouvait pas rester assise plus de deux minutes à suivre car les buts s'enchaînaient à une allure folle.

_-_Potter est très en forme, on dirait ! commenta Goujon. Ca c'est parce qu'il ira au bal avec Evans ! Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça !

Le sixième année de Gryffondor fut couvert de remontrances de la part de McGonagall, qui le pria de s'en tenir au match, mais James ne chercha pas à démentir et improvisa même un tour d'honneur du stade sous les acclamations des supporters. Les Serpentard le huèrent mais se turent bien vite quand Goujon rappela le score.

_-_Tu dois être fière d'aller au bal avec le meneur de l'équipe de Gryffondor, non ? demanda Hestia en sautillant sur place comme une puce.

Lily dut admettre que le fait d'être tant aimée par l'un des garçons les plus populaires de l'école, pour ne pas dire _le_ plus populaire, était très plaisant et flattait énormément son égo.

La semaine qu'elle venait de passer avait été extraordinairement belle. A aucun instant elle n'avait regretté d'avoir accepté d'être la cavalière de James pour le bal d'Halloween. Elle s'était au contraire félicitée de lui avoir laissé sa chance et avait appris à apprécier l'idée d'être sa petite préférée quand elle avait vu les jalousies qu'elle avait fait naître. Ce qu'elle avait tant redouté était en fait devenu pour elle et ses amies le thème de leurs plus gros fous rires du moment, et il ne se passait plus une journée sans qu'elles croisent des regards mauvais. Lily, même si elle ne l'avait pas avoué à James, avait compris qu'elle avait commis une grosse erreur en accordant de l'importance au regard des autres. Toutes les critiques qu'elle recevait provenaient de filles puériles et jalouses, et étaient donc tout sauf constructives. Elle se fichait pas mal de savoir que telle ou telle élève ne la trouvait pas assez belle pour James, ou d'entendre dire un tel ou un tel qu'elle avait acheté une robe très courte pour jouer l'allumeuse. Les personnes qui la connaissaient bien et celles qui n'étaient pas assez stupides pour s'arrêter à ce genre de pensées savaient juste qu'elle allait passer une agréable soirée en compagnie d'un garçon qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, et que sa tenue n'était pas pire que certaines autres. C'était pour elle tout ce qui importait.

_-Potter passe à Longdubat, qui repasse à Potter, et c'est bien sûr un nouveau but pour les lions !_

Oui, décidément James était vraiment très en forme. Cependant, Gwenog avait toujours assuré qu'il pourrait faire du Quidditch son métier. Et après tout, elle n'avait peut-être pas tort. Lily ne s'était jamais attardée sur les gestes techniques du Quidditch, et encore moins sur ceux des poursuiveurs, mais James volait avec élégance et légèreté. C'en était presque beau –ça devait même l'être pour les spécialistes de ce sport. Elle ne connaissait pas les noms des figures qu'il réalisait, mais ses détournés, ses tonneaux et ses slaloms avaient quelque chose de plus que ceux de Franck : celui-ci les réussissait, mais James leur donnait beaucoup plus d'allure. Si elle avait dû trouver un adjectif pour qualifier chacun de ses mouvements, elle aurait sans doute opté pour le mot gracieux. Oui, c'était sans doute cela : toute l'équipe savait bien voler, mais James et Gwenog y ajoutaient de la grâce et de la perfection. James ne manquait jamais sa cible, tout comme Gwen calculait toujours à merveille la trajectoire du vif d'or.

_-_Eh oh, Lilou ! appela Alice.

La jeune femme revint à la réalité : Franck avait marqué et dix autres points venaient s'ajouter au compteur des Gryffondor. Quelques secondes après, c'était Gwenog qui s'emparait du vif d'or, avec quelques mètres d'avance sur Lizzie Herman, la nouvelle attrapeuse des Serpentard. Le bruit fut tel qu'il ressembla à une explosion : une vague de rouge et or déferla sur le terrain pour féliciter son équipe, alors que les sept Serpentard, épuisés, se réunissaient au sol, dépités. Lily aperçut Regulus Black, le gardien, qui souriait malgré la défaite. Ses yeux verts se portèrent alors aussitôt sur Rogue, dans la tribune juste en face d'elle : avec une paire de jumelles, elle put apercevoir ses paupières plissées suspicieusement, indiquant que lui non plus n'était pas passé à côté de ce détail.

_-_Viens ! lança Remus, pressé de retrouver ses amis sur le terrain.

Lily le suivit en courant et tous deux descendirent les escaliers, entraînés par la foule compacte et pressée de féliciter ses héros.

_-_T'as vu, Cornedrue, que ça valait le coup de nous sélectionner ! s'exclama Sirius.

Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il serra brièvement Lyudmila contre lui pour la féliciter d'avoir si bien joué pour son premier match.

_-_Mais celui qui a tout explosé, c'est James, admit la soviétique. Pas vrai, Lily ?

La jeune fille ne put le nier, et n'en avait pas du tout l'envie. En s'efforçant de ne pas écouter la petite voix de son cerveau qui lui intimait de couvrir James de compliments, elle félicita toute l'équipe et annonça à ses amis qu'elle ne serait pas présente à la petite fête qui célèbrerait leur victoire, occupée à commencer la potion de Nikita. L'autre raison de cette absence était le simple fait qu'elle ne supporterait pas de voir James entouré de toutes ces filles qui viendraient profiter de son euphorie pour tenter de le séduire. Mais cela, elle prit bien le soin de ne pas le préciser…

oOo

_-_Bon, tu danses, gros nigaud ? s'impatienta Lyudmila.

Sirius fit celui qui n'entendait pas pour la faire enrager. Il l'adorait quand elle était en colère, que ses joues se coloraient de rouge, que ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs. Elle était vraiment trop craquante…

_-_Bon, je vais aller voir ailleurs, si tu ne t'intéresses pas plus à moi, bougonna-t-elle. Et je vais dire à James que tu l'espionnes depuis le début de la soirée…

_-_Non, non, ça va ! s'exclama Sirius. Je suis tout à toi ! Mais on va d'abord boire un verre, d'accord ?

Lyudmila leva les yeux au plafond, agacée.

_-_Tu as soif, ou c'est juste une excuse pour ne pas danser ?

_-_Non, j'ai vraiment soif.

Sirius ne mentait pas. Il avait la gorge étrangement sèche, depuis qu'il était seul avec elle. Il avait chaud, aussi, même s'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dansé. A vrai dire, c'était justement depuis qu'ils avaient dansé qu'il se sentait si bizarre. Un peu comme la fois où il avait dansé avec Hilary pour la première fois…

C'était étrange, comme sensation. Comme si l'histoire recommençait. Tout d'abord, il avait fait la connaissance d'une fille, et à l'époque ç'aurait été impensable qu'il puisse ressentir le moindre sentiment pour elle. Puis, il avait sympathisé avec elle, avait appris à la connaître, à l'apprécier. Ils étaient devenus des amis. Ils avaient ri ensemble. Et Sirius savait qu'à partir du moment où il riait avec une jolie fille, ce n'était plus la peine de lutter : s'il riait, il se sentait bien. S'il se sentait vraiment bien avec une fille, c'était que quelque chose lui arrivait. Et les seules fois où il s'était vraiment senti bien en compagnie d'une fille –seul avec elle– c'était à l'époque où Hilary et lui s'aimaient sans souci, comme deux petits enfants qui ne savent rien de ce qu'est la vie mais qui estiment qu'à partir du moment où ils sont ensemble, le monde peut bien s'écrouler.

Et cette fille, Lyudmila, le tenait par la main et attendait qu'il la fasse danser, virevolter au son des douces mélodies des Flashoflight –Franck avait sauté de joie en découvrant qui assurerait la musique pour la soirée. Un instant, Sirius tenta de retrouver au fond de sa mémoire une image d'elle lors des tout premiers jours, mais aucun souvenir de son état cadavérique ne lui était resté en souvenir, comme si son inconscient avait effacé l'horreur pour laisser plus de place à la splendeur. Il était vrai qu'elle était franchement jolie, dans sa petite robe bleu ciel. Une vraie petite princesse. Mais une petite princesse qui n'était pas sage, puisqu'elle buvait du Whisky Pur Feu…

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il repensa à leur soirée, une fois que Peter les eut ramenés dans la tour de Gryffondor. Elle était montée dans son dortoir et s'était allongée sur son lit dans une position que seule une jeune fille au bord de l'ivresse était capable de reproduire. Cela les avait fait rire. Sirius avait réussi, malgré sa propre euphorie, à se dire que ce n'était pas sérieux, que tout allait trop vite. Avec culpabilité, le sourire d'Hilary lui était revenu, et comme si elle était vivante dans son souvenir, elle l'avait observé avec déception puis avait détourné le regard, et enfin s'était évanouie, le laissant seul avec sa conscience. Sur le coup, il avait été trop choqué par cette apparition pour ne pas s'en vouloir de ce qu'il faisait, aussi avait-il demandé à Lyudmila de quitter son dortoir, prétextant un mal de tête. Ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge, de toute manière.

Mais après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il avait pu faire le tri dans ses pensées. Il était impossible qu'Hilary soit intervenue dans son esprit, et s'il l'avait vue, c'était simplement parce que l'alcool l'avait fait délirer. Et même si ç'avait été le cas, elle n'aurait rien eu à lui reprocher : elle avait décidé de son plein gré de sortir avec Aubrey Bertram l'année passée, et il n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Elle était la seule responsable de ce qui était arrivé.

_-_Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de Whisky Pur Feu, on aurait pu remettre ça ! plaisanta Lyudmila.

Sirius sourit mais fit non de la tête.

_-_On était un peu pitoyables, l'autre jour, dit-il en lui servant un verre de jus de citrouille. Et puis je ne tiens pas à passer pour un ivrogne. Question réputation, ma famille me suffit.

_-_La réputation… dédaigna Lyudmila. Tu ne peux pas vivre si tu attaches de l'importance à ce genre de choses. Imagine comment je me serais sentie, si j'avais écouté tout ce qu'on disait sur moi à l'époque où j'étais un cadavre ambulant !

Sirius haussa les épaules et porta son propre verre à ses lèvres, puis se laissa tomber mollement sur une chaise libre.

_-_Ca n'a rien à voir. Ton apparence n'était pas ton apparence réelle. Au fond de toi, tu savais qui tu es vraiment. Tu savais que tu es belle ! Mais moi, quoi que je puisse penser, je suis et je resterai un Black…

Lyudmila lui sourit et caressa tendrement sa joue.

_-_Ce n'est qu'un nom… lui murmura-t-elle, d'une voix très douce. Les noms, c'est comme les rumeurs : on passe au-dessus de tout ça ! Tu sais, mon père m'a un jour dit une chose : seules nos convictions doivent nous importer.

_-_Ton père s'entendrait bien avec celui de James, alors… ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter Sirius.

Lyudmila pouffa de rire.

_-_Ca, je l'ignore, mais ce que je voulais que tu comprennes par là, c'est que si tu crois en tes convictions, personne ne pourra te détruire.

La jeune femme but une grande gorgée de son jus de citrouille.

_-_Je t'ai menti, quand on s'est rencontré, dit-elle soudain.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

_-_Quel est le rapport ?

_-_Aucun. Mais il fallait que je te dise que je n'ai pas été victime d'un mariage arrangé, et je n'ai pas été trahie par des moldus. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais aidé le moindre moldu de ma vie. Mon père était haut-placé dans le gouvernement –à l'heure qu'il est, il est sûrement mort, assassiné par un des pions de ces monstres– et passait très peu de temps à la maison. Ma mère est morte il y a une dizaine années, aussi je restais souvent seule chez moi jusqu'à très tard le soir. Jusqu'au jour où un garçon de mon âge poursuivi par les autorités m'a demandé de l'aider. Il avait besoin d'être caché. Je l'ai enfermé dans la cave secrète de mon père. Je lui ai sauvé la vie.

_-_C'était Nikita ?

Lyudmila hocha la tête.

_-_Nous avons rapidement dû nous séparer, mais il m'envoyait souvent des lettres. J'y répondais toujours. Puis j'ai fini par me découvrir un don. Je pouvais connaître les pensées des personnes autour de moi. En les regardant, simplement. Je lui en ai parlé.

_-_A Nikita ?

_-_Ouais. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'on se voie. On s'est donné rendez-vous, une nuit. Il m'a parlé d'un groupe d'espions dont il était le chef et m'a proposé d'y entrer. J'ai accepté. Ensuite, il me suffisait de faire intrusion dans l'esprit de mon père pour connaître des informations sensées rester secrètes. Mais le gouvernement a fini par avoir des doutes, et est remonté jusqu'à Nikita. Quand des soldats l'ont emmené au tribunal, ce n'était tout d'abord pas pour ce réseau d'espionnage, mais parce qu'il avait été surpris entrain d'aider des moldus –et lui, c'était vrai, il les a réellement aidés. Il a été jugé pour ce « crime », et puni tu sais comment. Il a pris la fuite et est arrivé ici. Et si Feodossi est là, c'est qu'ils savent désormais qu'il était le chef du réseau, et ils veulent garder un œil sur lui, le tuer, s'ils le peuvent. Mais bref. En hommage, j'ai décidé de prendre sa place au sein du groupe, et je suis devenue la dirigeante. Mais moi, j'ai fini par me faire repérer, et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de fuir. J'ai changé moi-même mon apparence pour ne pas qu'on me reconnaisse, et j'ai quitté l'URSS avec l'aide de mon père. J'aurais pu mourir mille fois, mais quelque chose m'a sauvée : la pensée que quelque part en Angleterre, Nikita avait refait sa vie et que si je tenais bon, nous serions à nouveau réunis.

Elle marqua une courte pause pendant laquelle elle joua avec une mèche de Sirius, qui retombait devant ses yeux. Le jeune homme la laissa faire, incapable de mettre fin à cette agréable sensation ou de lui en vouloir pour le mensonge qu'elle avait inventé durant l'été. Après tout, sa vraie histoire était encore plus touchante que la fausse, et si elle n'avait pas été debout et lui assis, il l'avait sûrement serrée contre elle.

_-_Tout à l'heure, tu m'as demandé quel était le rapport, reprit-elle. A vrai dire, il y en a un : ma conviction à moi, c'était que si je retrouvais Nikita, je serais à nouveau libre et heureuse. Et aujourd'hui, c'est arrivé. Tu verras qu'un jour, quand tu seras à ton tour au pied du mur, une pensée te poussera au bout de toi-même et te sauvera la vie. Il suffit juste d'y croire…

_-_Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas parlé de ton passé plus tôt ? demanda Sirius. Tu ne m'as pas fait confiance ?

Lyudmila lui sourit gentiment.

_-_Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, jura-t-elle. C'est juste que je ne veux plus jamais être mêlée aux histoires foireuses à cause de ce que je sais faire… Je sais des choses que je ne suis pas sensée savoir, et crois-moi, c'est dur à assumer. N'en parle pas trop autour de toi, s'il te plaît…

_-_James peut savoir ?

_-_Non, surtout pas James. Il a trois fois trop de problèmes…

Sirius vida son jus de citrouille et l'observa un instant, perplexe.

_-_Tu sais vraiment tout ce les gens pensent ? s'enquit-il.

_-_S'ils ne sont pas trop loin, oui.

_-_Alors tu sais ce que je pense de toi ?

Lyudmila eut un petit sourire de désolation mêlée d'amusement, et Sirius sut que ce n'était plus la peine de cacher ses sentiments. Elle savait qu'il s'était senti étonnamment bien dans ses bras. Elle savait qu'il la trouvait belle à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient. Elle savait même qu'à cet instant, alors qu'elle continuait à jouer avec ses cheveux, la seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire était de se lever, de glisser ses mains sur ses hanches, de se coller contre elle, d'approcher ses lèvres de sa bouche et…

Mais elle ne le laissa pas aller jusqu'au bout de son envie, car ce fut elle qui vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux et passa ses mains autour de son cou. Sirius frissonna, mais pas de froid. C'était la lueur d'assurance dans ses yeux bleus qui ne fit que lui rappeler sa soumission face à ce sentiment qu'il ne pouvait refouler. Comme guidé par une entité à l'intérieur de son propre corps, il laissa ses mains s'avancer vers ses reins et inclina légèrement la tête, la bouche entrouverte, l'esprit embrouillé mais le cœur plus vivant que jamais.

_-_C'est lors d'un bal comme celui-ci que tu as embrassé Hilary pour la première fois, fit remarquer Lyudmila à voix basse, les yeux mi-clos alors qu'elle venait caresser son visage de sa propre joue.

C'était doux, si doux que c'en était déroutant. Une caresse presque imperceptible, mais qui pourtant réveillait tous ses sens.

_-_On s'en fiche, d'Hilary, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

A cet instant, il aurait été complètement incapable de se souvenir du visage de la cousine de James. Lyudmila comptait tellement plus, désormais…

_-_Tu sais que tu vas faire des jalouses… prévint-il en se mettant lui aussi à passer une main dans ses longs cheveux clairs.

Elle sourit et acquiesça.

_-_Alors tout est parfait… murmura Sirius.

Il laissa passer une fraction de seconde, referma doucement les paupières et avança son visage vers celui de la jeune fille. Un instant leurs lèvres se cherchèrent et Sirius sentit son souffle chaud contre sa peau, puis, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, tous deux s'embrassèrent longuement, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson l'un contre l'autre, envolés haut dans les airs, quelque part auprès des nuages.

oOo

Planer. James avait tout simplement l'impression de planer. Un peu comme s'il avait consommé de la potion d'allégresse, mais cette fois, sa drogue n'était autre que Lily, la plus belle de toutes les substances pouvant lui faire perdre la tête. Il ne contrôlait plus rien à son corps : c'était comme si ses pieds avançaient et se déplaçaient sur le rythme de la musique, mais sans qu'il ait besoin de le leur ordonner. Il aurait de toute manière été incapable de le faire correctement, car son cerveau était complètement dépassé par ce qui lui arrivait. Le regard de Lily dans le sien, ses bras serrés autour de sa nuque, leurs visages si proches, c'en était trop pour son esprit qui ne pouvait plus suivre le cours des évènements.

C'était pourtant la seconde fois qu'ils dansaient ensemble. Mais là, c'était différent : il n'y avait plus de McCartee dans la tête de Lily, il n'y avait plus cette tension entre eux deux, il n'y avait plus Hilary à les regarder. Et en même temps, il s'en était passé, des choses, depuis le dernier bal auquel il avait participé. Ils avaient changé, l'un comme l'autre. Lui, il avait compris qu'il y avait plus important à faire dans la vie que se vanter et rabaisser les autres. Il avait mûri. Elle, elle y avait mis du sien et avait accepté de remettre en question toutes ses certitudes à son sujet. Elle s'était attachée à lui. Et James pouvait sentir ce curieux changement de leurs personnalités à la façon dont elle se laissait aller contre lui en toute confiance, sans cette retenue qu'elle avait montrée précédemment, comme si elle savait qu'il ne tenterait rien sans son accord et qu'elle seule déciderait de ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux pour le futur. C'était la promesse qu'il s'était faite : ne pas la brusquer. La laisser faire à son rythme.

A plusieurs reprises, elle avait semblé sur le point de faire quelque chose. Les signes étaient presque imperceptibles, mais il avait suffi d'une légère inclinaison de la tête, d'un petit mouvement de la main sur son épaule pour qu'il se tienne prêt. Il n'était pas tendu. C'était juste que le temps semblait tellement s'être arrêté qu'il ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce que pouvaient durer une seconde ou une minute, mais qu'il avait conscience que dans un tel instant de magie, il ne pouvait se permettre de ne pas profiter de chaque centième de seconde, ou de laisser sa chance filer sans la retenir. Ainsi, même si chaque mouvement de Lily créait en lui un espoir qui au final s'avérait être inutile, il restait à l'affût, soumis à ses désirs mais heureux de l'être, au fond.

_Tu te crois très drôle, mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter._

James secoua la tête pour chasser ce mauvais souvenir. Cinquième année, après les BUSEs. La pire période de sa vie, en ce qui les concernait, lui et elle.

_Ca m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée ! Tu me fais VOMIR !_

Oui, ils en avaient parcouru, du chemin, pour en arriver là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'avait été long et laborieux, mais le résultat était là. Elle, lui, les yeux dans les yeux, se mouvant doucement au rythme d'un slow. C'avait quelque chose de romantique. La petite élève modèle, gentille, à l'écoute des autres, et le vilain garçon, l'arrogant, mais l'amoureux. Et comme dans les contes de fées que lisait Hilary quand elle était petite, le vilain garçon parvenait à devenir bon par amour pour la fille…

S'il n'avait pas été le vilain garçon en question, il aurait sans doute éclaté de rire et rétorqué qu'il était temps de grandir.

_Tu m'as montré qui tu étais vraiment, l'autre soir. Et crois-moi, je sais à présent que tu n'es plus l'arrogance incarnée._

Sixième année, fin mars –ou début avril, il ne se souvenait plus très bien. La première personne à être venue le voir après son réveil à l'infirmerie. Lily, qui s'était sentie triste de s'être ainsi trompée sur son compte. Elle avait parlé d'une seconde chance dont tout le monde avait le droit.

Oui, c'était de la jalousie… 

_-_Tu as l'esprit ailleurs ? demanda gentiment Lily.

James, comme s'il retrouvait la vue après avoir été aveugle, replongea dans ses yeux verts et frissonna. Et pourquoi la laisser décider, au fond ? Gwenog n'avait-elle pas assuré qu'elle ne ferait pas le premier pas ?

_-_Je repensais à certaines choses que tu m'as dites, il y a plus ou moins longtemps, avoua-t-il.

_-_Comme ?

_-Tout ce dont je suis certaine, c'est que je me suis sentie comme trahie quand j'ai cru voir Lyudmila dans tes bras. Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'y être_… récita James.

Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent de surprise et pour l'une des premières fois du bal, elle les baissa vers les pieds d'un couple un peu plus loin –Peter, s'il se souvenait bien.

_-_Peut-être que je me trompe, murmura-t-il, mais là, en ce moment, j'ai l'impression que tu _sais _que tu as envie d'y être…

_-_Ecoute, je ne…

Lily avait relevé le regard vers lui, mais ne trouva pas les mots pour s'exprimer.

_-_C'est assez étrange, ce qui m'arrive, dit-elle finalement. C'est comme si une partie moi me disait « fonce, Lily, tu n'as rien à perdre » et l'autre qui me dit « mais Lily, ça ne va pas ? Tu t'apprêtes à t'engager avec un garçon amoureux alors que tu n'es même pas certaine de pouvoir l'aimer autant en retour ? », et ces deux voix se cognent dans ma tête et je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire ! Je ne sais plus si je t'aime, si je t'apprécie, si tu es beau ou juste mignon, dès que ça parle de toi, tout se mélange, et…

_-_Donc il te faut encore du temps ? résuma James, déçu.

Il avait pensé que cette fois, elle avait fait le tri dans sa tête. Son regard avait semblé sûr de lui, prêt à laisser son cœur décider, prêt à accepter les faits.

_-_Je suis tellement désolée, j'aimerais p…

_-_Ne dis plus rien, coupa James avec une dureté non voulue. Dis-moi juste si tu es bien dans mes bras… Juste oui ou non, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle prenait sa respiration pour sans doute trouver encore une excuse à dormir debout.

Elle haussa les épaules.

_-_Oui, admit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

_-_Alors écoute la première voix, celle qui te dit que l'on ne vit qu'une fois, et que ce n'est pas quand on sera mort qu'il faudra avoir des regrets ! _Carpe Diem_, bon sang !

James ne réfléchit plus et ferma les yeux, bien décidé à régler le problème. Il connaissait par cœur le visage de Lily, et savait parfaitement où se trouvaient ses lèvres. Poussé par la volonté de l'aider à y voir clair, il approcha les siennes, mais ne put sentir celles de Lily car quelque chose entra en collision avec eux et le fit perdre l'équilibre. Le choc avec le sol froid fut douloureux, mais pas autant que celui qui survint après : Peter, qui lui était rentré dedans, lui tomba dessus et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, James sentit une douleur fulgurante au niveau de son nez, heurté par le coude de son ami. Etourdi par le mal, il ne parvint pas à rouler de côté à temps, et ce fut tout le corps de Peter qui lui tomba dessus, lourd et raide comme de la pierre.

* * *

C'est quand on est devant un chapitre entièrement corrigé qu'on réalise le nombre de fautes d'orthographe qu'on a laissées. Donc au risque de me répéter, merci à Ombeline, qui fait plus que de la correction : ) 

Pour le bilan de cette semaine, je dirai juste qu'après ma live box, c'est mon ordinateur qui m'a lâchée, mais j'ai quand même pu avancer un peu. Cela dit, heureusement que les vacances arrivent pour booster un peu tout ça, parce que mes chapitres en avance sont de moins en moins nombreux semaine après semaine...

Dimanche prochain je crois, le chapitre **35: Poisons**.

oOo

Ils trouvèrent une salle de classe vide dans laquelle il alluma un feu de cheminée. Potter s'assit sur une table et le regarda faire sans bouger, comme s'il appréciait de le voir attendre impatiemment la poudre de cheminette provenant de l'infirmerie.

_-_Surtout ne bouge pas ton gros postérieur ! grogna le Serpentard.

_-_J'essaie de me souvenir où habite ma cousine, justifia Potter. C'est déjà un gros effort de ma part, surtout quand on sait que je le fais pour toi.

_-_Si tu m'emmènes dans la brousse en me faisant croire que c'est par là, je te jure que tu te noieras dans ton propre sang, Potter !

Ce n'était pas un mensonge.

oOo

Ah, et j'allais oublier quelque chose de très important: les fans les plus assidus de notre sorcier préféré le savent déjà, mais pour les autres, le tome 7 sortira le 21 juillet en Angleterre. Un bel été qui s'annonce, donc, entre le tome 5 au cinéma le 11 et le tome 7 le 21... : )

Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente semaine!

PS: Champagne pour tout le monde pour ces 200 reviews! Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de m'envoyer un petit message à chaque fois, ze vous aime! lol


	35. Poisons

**Chapitre 35: Poisons.**

_-_James ! appela Lily.

Mais sa voix était lointaine, étouffée par le bourdonnement des oreilles du jeune homme qui ne parvenait pas à se libérer du poids de Peter. L'agitation semblait irréelle. La seule chose évidente était la douleur qui le lançait, traversant son crâne, son nez, tout son corps. Ce que Peter pouvait être lourd !

_-_Queudver, bouge, j'ai mal… gémit-il.

Le simple fait de parler l'engourdit encore plus. Il vit des masses informes s'agiter autour de lui sans pouvoir discerner qui s'accroupissait à ses côtés, ni qui tâchait de faire rouler Peter un peu plus loin. Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas tout seul ? Pourquoi restait-il affalé sur lui, dur, froid et volumineux, immobile et sans réaction, comme s'il était complètement assommé ?

_-_James, tu m'entends ? questionna quelqu'un.

La voix était déformée, mais James crut qu'il s'agissait de Sirius. La main qui prit la sienne était sèche et griffée. Ce devait sûrement être celle de Remus.

Le poids de Peter sur son estomac s'évanouit, emportant avec lui une partie de son étourdissement. Il put respirant un grand coup et l'oxygène qui s'engouffra dans ses poumons fut comme une bouffée de soulagement et de réalité. Les formes indécises se transformèrent en des visages connus. Tout le monde s'était regroupé autour d'eux, et McGonagall était déjà en train de se frayer un chemin dans la foule, l'air paniqué. La forte voix de Feodossi réclama le silence et plus d'espace autour d'eux. James le vit s'approcher et se pencher vers lui à son tour, poussant Sirius et Remus. Dumbledore s'accroupit près de Peter.

_-_Potter, vous êtes avec nous ? demanda Feodossi.

James hocha lentement la tête et ressentit un mal de crâne qui le fit gémir.

_-_MonsieurPettigrow a complètement perdu connaissance, annonça le directeur.

Il parlait calmement, mais une certaine inquiétude perçait dans sa voix un peu plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

_-_Hagrid, emmenez-le immédiatement à l'infirmerie, et ne perdez pas de temps. Comment va le jeune Potter ?

_-_Bien, murmura James, mais sa faible voix fut couverte par celle de Feodossi.

_-_Il est sonné par le choc, mais n'a pas perdu conscience, professeur. Son nez est certainement cassé. Devons-nous l'emmener à l'infirmerie, lui aussi ?

_-_Commencez par les soins de base ! s'impatienta McGonagall. _Episkey_ !

James sentit son nez se remettre aussitôt en place, et passa sa manche afin d'essuyer le sang qui avait dû couler. Avec un grand effort de volonté, il parvint à se redresser en position assise malgré ses maux de crâne qui firent tourner sa tête. Il retira ses lunettes et se frotta fort les yeux pour se remettre les idéesen place. Feodossi lui intima de se rallonger mais il ne l'écouta pas : il n'avait pas la moindre envie de suivre les conseils de celui qui avait voulu le transpercer avec son coupe-papier.

_-_Relevez-vous, Potter, dit gentiment McGonagall en lui tendant la main. Doucement, surtout… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Là, asseyez-vous… Les autres, reculez !

James se laissa aller sur la chaise qu'elle désignait et put prendre en compte l'ampleur de l'attention que Peter et lui avaient attirée. Plus personne ne dansait, et les Flashoflight étaient restés bouche bée sur scène. La chanteuse descendit et fit signe à ses amis de la suivre, visiblement en colère d'avoir ainsi été interrompue.

_-_Potter, que s'est-il passé ? répéta McGonagall.

_-_Je ne… Je l'ignore, gémit James, en toute honnêteté.

Tout ce dont il était sûr était qu'il mourait d'envie de s'allonger dans son lit jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'estompe.

_-_Minerva, je doute que Mr Potter souhaite vraiment répondre à un interrogatoire après le choc qu'il vient de recevoir, dit Dumbledore. Après tout, nous nous emballons peut-être un peu vite. Mr Pettigrow a très bien pu être victime d'une mauvaise plaisanterie !

_-_Je l'aurais vu, tout de même ! protesta la Serdaigle avec qui Peter avait dansé.

Elle semblait totalement choquée par ce qui était arrivé.

_-_Non, personne ne lui a jeté de sort, et personne ne l'a frappé, et…

_-_Calmez-vous, Miss Upper, dit sèchement McGonagall, nous ne pourrons pas avancer si vous pleurnichez ! Mr Lupin, Miss Evans, vous êtes préfets, ramenez les élèves dans leurs salles communes respectives.

Les deux Gryffondor hochèrent la tête et appelèrent les autres élèves à quitter la Grande Salle dans le plus grand calme. James regarda Lily s'éloigner de lui et ne put s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Peter. Il avait été si près du but ! Quelques secondes de plus et il l'embrassait, et tout aurait été tellement plus beau… Lily et lui, lui et Lily, enfin ensemble, il en était presque persuadé…

Pour éviter de laisser sa déception se faire trop grande, il reporta son attention sur la cavalière de Peter. Elle était si jolie qu'il en était heureux pour son ami. Pour lui, ce ne devait pas être évident tous les jours de voir les plus belles filles de Poudlard se battre pour ses amis sans jamais lui prêter la moindre attention.

_-_Avez-vous bu quelque chose, Miss Upper ? l'interrogea Dumbledore.

La jeune Serdaigle hocha la tête mais avoua qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'ils avaient pris.

_-_Peter boit toujours du nectar de violette, répondit James. C'est un des seuls à aimer ça, d'ailleurs.

_-_Horace, allez me chercher tous les verres ayant contenu du nectar de violette, ordonna Dumbledore.

Slughorn obéit sur le champ.

_-_Vous pensez qu'il a été empoisonné, professeur ? s'enquit Sirius.

_-_Mr Black, vous êtes un élève comme les autres, rentrez, dit sèchement Feodossi.

_-_J'ai vu toute la scène, rétorqua Sirius. Je peux vous aider à comprendre ce qui s'est passé !

_-_Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous.

_-_Ne dites pas de bêtises ! grogna McGonagall. Si Mr Black sait quelque chose, qu'il reste donc !

_-_Peter n'a pas perdu connaissance comme ça, d'un coup, déclara Sirius. J'étais avec Lyudmila, et je regardais James et Lily, mais comme ils dansaient juste à côté de Peter et…

Il désigna d'un signe de tête la Serdaigle, dont le prénom lui était inconnu.

_-_…et bien j'ai vu que Peter a commencé quelques minutes avant de tomber à danser maladroitement, avec des pas malhabiles.

_-_C'est vrai ? demanda Dumbledore à Upper.

Celle-ci hocha la tête.

_-_Je lui ai dit qu'il dansait mal, et quelques secondes après, il est tombé sur James Potter, acheva-t-elle. Mais il était froid, ça m'avait choquée…

_-_Il est vrai que Peter avait le corps raide et froid quand il m'est tombé dessus, agréa James. Avec le choc, je me suis même demandé si ce n'était pas une statue qui me tombait dessus, puis j'ai repris mes esprits et j'ai compris ce dont il s'agissait.

Dumbledore et McGonagall échangèrent un regard inquiet.

_-Accio nectar de violette_ ! lança le directeur.

Le grand saladier dans lequel le nectar avait été versé quitta la table des boissons et vola lentement vers eux. Quand il l'eut en main, Dumbledore sentit longuement le liquide comme s'il tentait d'y déceler l'odeur d'un composant qui n'aurait pas dû s'y trouver, mais après une moue dubitative, il dut admettre qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect.

_-_A-t-il ajouté quelque chose à sa boisson, Miss Upper ?

La jeune fille fit non de la tête. Ce fut à ce moment que Slughorn revint, avec seulement quatre verres ayant contenu du nectar de violette.

_-_Ah, Horace ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Avez-vous décelé quelque chose d'anormal ?

_-_Trois des verres n'ont rien contenu d'autre que du nectar, Albus, mais le quatrième me laisse assez perplexe. Voyez vous-même !

Slughorn tendit le verre à Dumbledore qui à nouveau resta un long moment à le renifler de toute part. James, maintenant que ses visions étaient redevenues claires, ne comprit pas pourquoi il s'y acharnait : Peter aussi, avait un nez, et son nez était très fort quand il s'agissait de manger ou de boire. S'il y avait eu la moindre odeur étrange, il aurait certainement remis le nectar à sa place et se serait servi un thé glacé.

Cependant, le froncement de sourcils de Dumbledore le fit douter.

_-_Aconit ?

_-_Aconit, assura Slughorn d'une voix sombre. J'ignore comment ou pourquoi, mais cela est certain. Quelqu'un a voulu empoisonner le jeune Pettigrow.

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard horrifié. Un murmure d'incrédulité parcourut le groupe des professeurs.

_-_Qui aurait pu faire ça ? lança Sirius. Et pourquoi ?

_-_Et comment avoir pu voler de l'aconit dans les serres sans se faire repérer ? ajouta James, les sourcils froncés.

Mais voler de l'aconit sans se faire prendre n'était pas le vrai problème, au fond. Le vrai problème était que quelqu'un d'autre qu'un maraudeur avait la faculté de se promener dans les couloirs du château après le couvre-feu avec assez d'habileté pour passer inaperçu. Et cela signifiait qu'ils n'étaient plus les seuls maîtres du Poudlard nocturne. Cela signifiait également que cette personne si discrète pourrait également venir leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues s'il leur tombait dessus un soir de pleine lune…

_-_Je vous rappelle que vous avez vous-même la réputation d'être un grand maraudeur, Carlton, fit remarquer le professeur Œdya.

Elle était plus sublime que jamais, toute de vert vêtue, mais James ne put laisser la splendeur emplir son esprit, encore une fois trop surpris d'entendre parler de son frère. Elle ne cesserait jamais de les confondre, visiblement. Mais comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il n'était pas Carl, et que chaque allusion à son jumeau lui faisait mal au cœur ?

_-_Il s'appelle James, Æglæ, corrigea humblement Dumbledore. Essayez de le retenir… 

Le professeur Œdya eut un petit sourire désolé.

_-_Toujours est-il que j'ai vu quelqu'un dans la serre numéro huit, une nuit, reprit-elle. Il y a de cela disons… deux, trois semaines ?

Les autres professeurs parurent tous abasourdis.

_-_Quelqu'un, dans la serre numéro huit, au beau milieu de la nuit ? s'exclama McGonagall. Mais toutes les serres sont verrouillées !

Pour la seconde fois, James et Sirius se tournèrent simultanément l'un vers l'autre, mais cette fois-ci le regard qu'ils échangèrent était rempli d'effroi. Il y avait peu de personnes à Poudlard qui possédaient les clés des serres. Rusard, Œdya, sûrement Dumbledore, et eux-mêmes. Or, Remus s'en était allé chercher de l'aconit dans la serre numéro huit, il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela…

_-_Avez-vous vu de qui il s'agissait, Æglæ ? questionna Dumbledore.

Le professeur de botanique hocha la tête.

_-_Le jeune homme n'était autre que Remus Lupin.

Assister à la chute des lèvres inférieures des professeurs aurait pu être un spectacle amusant s'il avait été question de quelqu'un d'autre que Remus. James vit McGonagall le souffle coupé par l'outrage, comme si l'idée que Remus ait pu voler quelque chose appartenant à l'école était pour elle une gifle douloureuse.

_-_Le jeune Lupin ? répéta-t-elle faiblement. C'est impossible…

_-_Je vous assure que c'était lui, garantit Œdya. Cependant, je connais un peu ce garçon et je doute qu'il ait eu de mauvaises intentions. Si vous voulez mon avis, il a été victime d'une ironie du sort.

_-_Ce n'est pas une ironie du sort qui a déposé l'aconit dans le verre de Pettigrow, dit sèchement le professeur Flitwick.

_-_Ecoutez, je sais que cet acte est si grave que nous devons agir et punir durement le ou les responsables, reprit Œdya de son éternelle voix douce et charmeuse, mais s'il vous plaît, n'accusez pas à tort quelqu'un qui pourrait se révéler être innocent. Vous savez comme moi la nature du jeune Remus Lupin. Vous ignorez en revanche ce que c'est, que d'être un loup-garou. L'aconit napel a des propriétés thérapeutiques à faible dose, dont le pouvoir de lutter contre les métamorphoses des lycanthropes. Mettez-vous une seconde à sa place. La pleine lune approche, avec le bal d'Halloween…

_-_L'organisation du bal n'avait pas encore été révélée à ce moment-là, rétorqua durement Feodossi.

_-_J'ai entendu dire qu'à Halloween dernier, une fête de ce genre avait eu lieu, se défendit le professeur Œdya. N'importe qui ayant assez de jugeote pouvait savoir à l'avance que cette année encore, le 31 octobre serait fêté dignement.

_-_De toute manière, je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous avance.

_-_Je le répète, mettez-vous à sa place, Kazimir : la pleine lune approche. Il sait qu'il va se transformer. Il sait qu'il va encore devoir mentir à ceux qu'il aime. Il a eu envie d'être comme les autres, pour une fois, de ne pas avoir à trahir sa petite amie, par exemple. Il s'est dit que prendre de l'aconit, rien qu'une fois, pourrait être une bonne idée. Il en a dérobé dans la serre.

_-_Et par bonté de cœur, vous l'avez laissé filer, vous qui l'aviez sous les yeux ? railla Feodossi.

_-_Il est vrai que même un professeur au grand cœur se doit de respecter certaines règles, Æglæ, approuva McGonagall.

_-_Pour des raisons qui lui sont personnelles, Æglæ n'a pas pu se déplacer assez vite pour pouvoir rattraper le jeune Lupin, intervint Dumbledore. Saviez-vous, jeunes hommes, continua-t-il en se tournant vers James et Sirius, que votre ami envisageait de consommer de l'aconit pour empêcher sa métamorphose ?

Nouveau regard du coin de l'œil, puis tous deux firent non de la tête.

_-_Voyez ! s'exclama le professeur Œdya. De toute évidence, il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il faisait. Je pense qu'il a ensuite regretté sa décision et s'est débarrassé de l'aconit, avec trop peu de prudence car au final, Mr Pettigrow l'a retrouvé dans son verre ce soir…

_-_Bien, Minerva, vous direz à Mr Lupin de me rejoindre dans mon bureau demain à dix heures précises, déclara Dumbledore, sans quoi je serai contraint de sévir. Les garçons, vous pouvez rejoindre vos camarades dans votre salle commune. Je vous remercie pour votre aide.

James et Sirius le saluèrent respectueusement d'un hochement de tête puis se hâtèrent hors de la Grande Salle, dans les couloirs sombres et déserts que même Peeves avait renoncé à animer. Il se passa un long moment pendant lequel aucun d'entre eux ne parla, puis Sirius estima qu'ils étaient arrivés assez loin pour ne pas risquer d'être entendus par un professeur. James ne comprit qu'il désirait s'arrêter que quand celui-ci saisit son bras et le retint.

Tous deux se laissèrent glisser contre le mur et s'assirent sur le sol de pierre froide.

_-_Là, on est vraiment dans la bouse…

_-_Comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué… marmonna James. Bon sang, mais pourquoi est-ce que ça nous tombe toujours dessus ?

_-_Parce que ma mère a maudit chacun de mes gestes, répondit Sirius d'une voix lasse. Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Avant ça, tout se passait pour le mieux. Les profs, ils étaient tous à peu près normaux. Ta famille, elle allait très bien, bien sagement préservée dans les banlieues américaines. Quand on faisait des trucs interdits, on ne se faisait jamais choper. Et là, ça y est, on a déjà tous failli mourir, ta famille s'effrite, Lily est ensorcelée… Je suis certain qu'en fait, sa malédiction elle fonctionne depuis le début, mais qu'elle viendra à bout de nous à petit feu. Si ça se trouve, dans quatre ou cinq ans on sera morts !

_-_Ne dis pas de bêtises, pourquoi est-ce que dans quatre ans on serait morts ? marmonna James. Oh, et puis de toute façon on s'en fiche, tout ce qui importe c'est que Remus passe peut-être sa dernière soirée à Poudlard !

Le jeune homme se retourna pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls dans le couloir.

_-_Tu crois vraiment qu'il ait pu foutre de l'aconit dans le verre de Peter ? chuchota-t-il comme s'il redoutait d'être entendu.

_-_Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Sirius, indigné. Lunard est un Maraudeur, je te rappelle !

_-_Ca tombe bien, je pense exactement comme toi ! Alors la vraie question qu'on doit se poser, c'est qui a fait ça, pourquoi il a voulu empoisonner Peter et faire accuser Remus, et comment il s'est procuré de l'aconit sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ?

_-_Rogue.

_-_Hein ?

_-_Rogue, répéta Sirius. Celui qui a fait ça, c'est Rogue.

James s'assura à nouveau qu'ils étaient seuls avant de froncer les sourcils et dévisager son ami.

_-_Hey, Patmol, moi non plus, je ne peux pas l'encadrer, le Servilo, mais sérieusement, tu crois que c'est lui ? C'est pas parce que c'est le plus bel enfoiré de ce château qu'il faut tout lui remettre sur le dos !

_-_Pourquoi il a voulu empoisonner Peter ? Parce qu'il nous déteste et qu'il est incapable de s'en prendre à nous directement. Pourquoi faire accuser Remus ? Idem. Il s'en prend aux plus « faibles », entre guillemets. Comment il s'est procuré de l'aconit sans qu'on s'en aperçoive ? Grâce à la magie noire. Soit il a ensorcelé un Gryffondor pour nous piquer les fleurs –souviens-toi de Gerry Bones ! – soit il a déverrouillé les portes par je ne sais quel enchantement, et s'est rendu invisible je ne sais comment ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Tu as bien vu dans ses yeux, en Potions, toutes les menaces qu'il te lançait !

James dut admettre qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

_-_Mais je me demande… Lily, elle en a eu, des fleurs d'aconit ? s'enquit-il. Parce que si Servilo a tout pris, on n'a plus qu'à y retourner, et là ça va vraiment être galère !

_-_T'en fais pas, Lily a assuré, sur ce coup-là. Elle a déjà commencé la potion après le match, si tu te souviens bien. S'il y avait eu le moindre problème avec la quantité d'aconit, elle nous aurait prévenus pour qu'on retourne en chercher.

James soupira de soulagement.

_-_Tu crois qu'ils vont virer Lunard ? demanda Sirius, la gorge serrée.

_-_Je pense que Dumbledore sait qu'il est innocent. Il m'a cru, l'année dernière, quand je lui répétais que ce n'était pas moi qui avais fait tomber le lustre dans les cachots, tu te souviens ?

Sirius acquiesça.

_-_Cela dit, il risque d'avoir le droit à une semaine de retenues, et les points qu'on a gagnés ces derniers temps vont disparaître, prévint James. Mais je préfère ça… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, surpris par l'air de profonde réflexion de son ami.

Sirius respira profondément avant de répondre.

_-_Tu penses qu'il a vraiment voulu se servir de l'aconit pour éviter de se transformer ?

James haussa les épaules. C'était une chose que seul Remus pouvait savoir. Après, personne ne devait le juger sur sa décision. Comme l'avait dit le professeur Œdya, assumer son statut de loup-garou avait peut-être été trop dur, les mensonges qu'il devait inventer étaient peut-être devenus insupportables. James savait qu'il était tombé amoureux de Xi et que lui cacher la vérité était une épreuve infernale. Chaque mois, il devait trahir sa confiance, trouver des histoires pour justifier ses absences, atténuer son inquiétude. Jamais il ne lui en voudrait d'avoir désiré, pour une fois, être un jeune comme les autres, avec ses amis, sa petite-amie, se baladant au clair de lune au moment où elle était la plus ronde.

_-_Bon, et toi tu ne vas pas à l'infirmerie vérifier que tout va bien ? demanda Sirius. Le nez, les hanches, ça va ? Je sais que Peter est assez lourd, alors…

_-_Non, ça va, assura James.

La pensée de ses lèvres si proches de celles de Lily revint le narguer. Cela s'était joué à quelques secondes seulement. Pour Peter, cela allait se jouer à quelques grammes. Mrs Pomfresh avait toujours fait du bon travail, mais savait-elle désemprisonner aussi bien qu'elle guérissait ? Y parviendrait-elle à temps ? Etait-il déjà mort ?

_-_C'est drôle, j'ai passé des années à le maudire pour sa maladresse, mais maintenant qu'il flotte entre la vie et la mort, il me manque déjà… avoua James. Tu te rends compte qu'on a été vachement méchants avec lui, quand même !

_-_Ce n'était pas méchant, c'était plutôt moqueur, corrigea Sirius. Mais en même temps, si nous ne l'avions pas réveillé de temps en temps, qui l'aurait fait ? Sa mère, son père ? Les McGregor ?

_-_Mais je me sens coupable. Ces derniers jours, il n'allait pas très bien, mais aucun de nous n'a vraiment cherché à savoir ce qui se passait… Je veux dire, personne n'a réellement insisté…

Sirius lui tapa amicalement la cuisse.

_-_Faut pas t'en faire, il va s'en sortir et on se fera pardonner. N'est pas Maraudeur qui veut, pas vrai ?

James hocha tristement la tête.

_-_Allez, debout, Cornedrue ! lança Sirius en se levant lui-même. Attendons de voir demain comment les choses auront évolué. Et si on croise Servilo en route, et bien…

Sirius fit craquer ses doigts pour montrer que s'ils croisaient Rogue, celui-ci passerait un très mauvais quart d'heure.

James, à la fois confus de mettre un terme à la journée sans même chercher à améliorer la situation et heureux de pouvoir enfin aller se coucher, ne chercha pas à protester : il savait par expérience que plus les journées maudites se terminaient vite, moins il y avait de dégâts à constater au réveil le lendemain matin. En théorie, tout du moins…

oOo

_-_Bien joué, Neil. Vraiment, bien joué !

Neil Peterson inclina légèrement la tête, à la fois pour montrer à son maître le respect qu'il lui portait et pour masquer le large sourire qui illumina son visage suite à ces félicitations. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Philip Rush était satisfait de quelque chose, surtout quand il s'agissait d'une mission si pointue.

_-_C'est tellement bien joué que tu mérites une récompense, Neil. Incline-toi un peu plus bas devant moi et je te montrerai ce dont il s'agit…

Neil jubila intérieurement et courba un peu plus le corps. Un instant, il se demanda s'il ne devait pas se mettre à genoux et baiser les pieds de son maître, mais comme Rush semblait se contenter de le voir debout, il opta pour un compromis et arrondit encore l'échine. Dans cette position, il ne pouvait rien voir de ce que faisait son maître, mais il apprécia l'imaginer fier de lui, prêt à lui lancer une bénédiction ou signant un chèque avec de nombreux zéros. Il espéra même qu'il ferait les deux.

_-_Je tenais vraiment à te dire, mon petit Neil, que ta façon de travailler est vraiment particulière, reprit Rush.

Sa voix était calme et posée, mais pas joyeuse. Néanmoins, Neil ne se fit pas de souci : il était rare que son maître montre ses émotions à ses alliés. A vrai dire, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, la seule personne à qui il avait réellement ouvert son cœur était Rosanna Potter. La pauvre agonisait désormais dans une chambre d'hôpital.

_-_Au début, j'étais très déçu, je l'admets. Tu étais empoté, bon à rien, et j'ai même failli me servir de toi comme cobaye, pour le démon.

Neil sentit la fierté retomber légèrement mais continua d'espérer : si son maître avait dit « au début », il y avait forcément un « à la fin » qui attendait bien sagement quelque part dans ses pensées.

_-_Finalement, je me suis servi de Kayna Potter. Tu vois qui c'est, Neil ? La belle-sœur de Williams Potter. La veuve.

Rush pouffa de rire.

_-_Elle n'a rien vu venir, cette idiote. Tu connais mon ami, qui est emprisonné chez les moldus ?

Neil répondit par l'affirmative.

_-_Le temps d'une nuit, je l'ai remplacé dans sa cellule. On fait ça de temps en temps, quand il a un service à me rendre. Là, il est allé aux Etats-Unis, et en quelques heures, il avait gagné sa confiance. Il faut dire qu'elle allait mal, la pauvre Kayna. Il l'a consolée, l'a raccompagnée chez elle. Il en a profité pour prendre un peu de bon temps dans le lit conjugal, puis il l'a capturée et amenée ici.

Neil frissonna. Son maître était un homme bon, empli de générosité, mais parfois il en avait peur.

_-_Je l'ai fixée au mur, j'ai invoqué le démon et j'ai essayé de le contrôler. J'y arrivais bien. J'étais content de lui, alors je la lui ai livré en repas. On peut dire que tu as eu chaud, n'est-ce pas, Neil ?

_-_Oui, maître, bredouilla l'homme.

_-_Mais mon cœur est grand, et je t'ai laissé une seconde chance. Tu as vraiment bien joué, Neil, toi, _gros crétin sans cervelle, pourriture ambulante, déjection puante_ !

Neil serra les dents et les poings, terrifié. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal, ni simplement le soudain changement d'humeur de Rush. Il décida de ne pas bouger, pour éviter de l'énerver encore plus. Finalement, peut-être aurait-il dû lui baiser les pieds…

_-_Je t'ai demandé, il y a de cela quelques mois, de droguer la fille Evans, cette petite sang-de-bourbe malodorante ! gronda Rush. Je t'ai dit très exactement : « Tu prendras la F9V9, Neil. Je veux qu'elle massacre littéralement tout ce qui bouge autour d'elle, et que la drogue se dissolve très rapidement dans son sang ». Qu'as-tu fait, Neil ?

_-_J'ai pris la F7V3.

_-_Bien, Neil. C'était bien joué de ta part. Notre plan est tombé à l'eau puisque cette crise n'a servi à rien d'autre qu'à faire croire à Potter fils qu'il faisait des jalouses. Mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas très grave, au fond, car tuer des gens, ce n'est pas si dur que ça, et que ça prendrait juste un peu plus de temps de cette façon. J'ai osé croire que tu étais capable de bien faire certaines choses. Je t'ai demandé d'empoisonner au minimum un des amis de Potter fils.

_-_Je l'ai fait ! se défendit Neil.

_-_Oh, oui, évidemment que tu l'as fait ! Tu as empoisonné le garçon qui faisait partie intégrante de notre plan, _grosse andouille_ ! Alors je te le dis, Neil, c'est bien joué, vraiment bien joué. Tu mérites une récompense.

Neil n'osa pas bouger. Le son d'un objet métallique contre le pot à crayons en fer de Rush résonna à ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas un couteau. Il n'y avait pas de couteau dans les pots à crayons.

_-_Maître, puis-je me redress…

La douleur fut fulgurante, aiguë, insupportable. Sa respiration se coupa aussitôt. Le temps sembla s'arrêter, à la différence de son sang qui coula le long de son dos blessé. C'était chaud. Mais il eut froid. Ses jambes tremblèrent. Il tomba à genoux, puis allongé sur le tapis comme un vulgaire ver. Il voulut transplaner, mais il n'avait pas de baguette. La douleur engourdit son cerveau, alourdit ses paupières et commença par l'endormir. Il sut qu'il ne se réveillerait pas. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

_-_Une andouille de moins sur Terre, parvint-il à penser.

Son cœur cessa de battre.

oOo

Regulus n'était pas dans son dortoir. Il n'était pas à la bibliothèque. Il n'était pas dans la Grande Salle.

Severus commençait à paniquer.

_-_Reg' ? appela-t-il dans le long couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie.

Personne ne répondit. C'était étrange, mais il n'était nulle part. Severus avait parcouru le château de long en large sans le trouver. A l'exception de la tour des Gryffondor, bien entendu. Regulus ne serait jamais allé si loin en territoire ennemi, de toute manière. A la fois parce qu'il était un Serpentard et parce que même s'il avait rendez-vous avec Potter, le rejoindre dans cette partie de Poudlard aurait été beaucoup trop risqué.

_-_Nom d'un dragon, où peux-tu bien être, Reg… marmonna Severus.

Il n'y avait pas une infinité de possibilités. Soit il était encore dans l'enceinte du château mais ils s'étaient manqués de peu, soit il était avec Potter, soit il était retourné voir Hilary. Les deux derniers cas étaient très mauvais pour lui. Les deux Potter étaient parfaitement capables de le monter contre lui. D'ailleurs, chacun de leur côté, ils avaient déjà commencé à les séparer. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû droguer Hilary l'année précédente, finalement. Elle avait pété les plombs et s'était enfui en Amérique, mais à quel prix ? Regulus ne savait pas encore bien que penser de cette histoire, mais s'il apprenait qu'il avait dérobé le F5V1 dans le bureau du soit-disant Ciaran pour en déposer régulièrement dans son jus d'orange du matin, il pourrait sûrement tirer un trait sur leur amitié. A moins que Regulus comprenne qu'il l'avait fait pour lui. Il savait qu'il était la seule personne qu'il avait. C'était normal qu'il ait voulu le garder avec lui sans le partager avec une fille qui n'aurait jamais voulu de lui. Ca, peut-être qu'il comprendrait, avec le fait que le Maître ne désirait pas d'un aspirant amoureux d'un membre de la famille de ses pires ennemis. Il aurait sans doute fini par le tuer s'il n'avait pas mis fin au problème.

Mais c'était justement ce que Severus commençait à redouter. Regulus ne semblait plus si partant qu'avant pour s'engager auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien entendu, c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, mais le lien qu'il avait noué avec Potter l'inquiétait plus que celui avec sa cousine. Regulus n'avait pas connu cette haine que lui-même avait éprouvé pour son père et qui l'avait convaincu que le Maître était le meilleur parti à suivre. Si Potter tentait petit à petit de le ramener du côté du vieux Dumbledore ?

_-_Ne dis pas de bêtises, songea Severus. Tu ne sais même pas si Potter et lui se voient réellement depuis la rentrée… A tous les coups, ils n'ont plus rien à se dire…

Cependant, un doute persista dans son esprit. Regulus n'avait pas été si heureux que lui d'apprendre ce qui arrivait à Rosanna Potter, le jour de la rentrée. Et la plupart du temps, quand il était mis au courant d'un plan du Maître, on le retrouvait vite à la volière, comme s'il envoyait les informations à quelqu'un. Mais c'était impossible, Regulus n'avait pas pu trahir le Maître, sinon il aurait été tué depuis longtemps. Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre, que Severus ne parvenait pas à imaginer. Et il détestait ça.

_-_Regulus n'a pas changé de camp, rassure-toi, se murmura-t-il. Et sinon, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Il reste Regulus, la seule personne sur cette planète à qui tu tiennes vraiment…

Mais il y aurait tout de même de la vengeance. Potter paierait pour avoir gagner la confiance de Regulus alors que lui-même avait de plus en plus mal à lui parler sans qu'ils se disputent.

_-_Oho, Servilo se promène tout seul ?

Severus se retourna brusquement, la mâchoire crispée, puis s'arrêta net. C'était Potter, justement, qui allait rendre visite à ce stupide Petit-Gros… En songeant à cette idée, il éclata d'un rire méchant. Petit-Gros qui tombait comme une grosse boule de graisse sur son meilleur ami, l'assommant à moitié. Il avait gravé ce souvenir dans sa mémoire à tout jamais, trop hilare pour se permettre d'oublier une telle scène.

_-_Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant, Servilus.

_-_Ferme donc ta grande bouche, Potter, ça sent d'ici.

Potter haussa un sourcil. Il paraissait que sa mère faisait de même, à l'époque où elle pouvait encore faire autre chose que dormir dans un lit d'hôpital. Severus ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer.

_-_Reparle une seule fois comme ça de ma mère, menaça Potter, baguette brandie, et je te jure que je t'explose le crâne.

Sa respiration s'était faite plus rapide. Sa main tremblait de rage.

Severus eut un rictus victorieux.

_-_Ah, Potter n'aime pas qu'on s'en prenne à sa maman ! railla-t-il.

Il fut secoué d'un petit rire silencieux. Les yeux de Potter le tuèrent –Potter aurait aimé que ses yeux le tuent, en tout cas.

_-_Moi je n'aime qu'on s'en prenne à Regulus, prévint Severus. Dis-moi ce que tu fabriques, avec lui.

_-_Je ne sais pas combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire, Rogue, je n'ai jamais parlé à ton Regulus pour autre chose que lui balancer des insultes à la figure.

_-_Tu mens, je le sais. Je peux lire dans tes pensées que tu mens.

C'était un mensonge, mais Potter ne pouvait pas le savoir. En revanche, il pouvait y croire et perdre ses moyens, tenter de trouver une excuse, une explication.

Néanmoins, la décomposition de son visage n'eut pas lieu, et ce fut au tour de Potter de le narguer d'un rictus.

_-_Tu sais, Servilo, personne ne peut lire dans les pensées, rétorqua-t-il. Les pensées ne sont pas un livre ouvert qu'on peut feuilleter à notre loisir. Elles ne sont pas gravées à l'intérieur de notre tête, prêtes à être découvertes par n'importe quel imbécile qui passe par là. L'esprit est, en théorie, composé de plusieurs couches complexes, pas de pages remplies d'écriture. Je dis bien en théorie, car je doute que ton cerveau à toi soit complexe. Tout comme je doute que tu maîtrises assez bien la legilimencie pour savoir ce qui se passe dans ma tête.

Severus resta un moment muet, incapable de trouver quelque chose à répondre. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

_-_Alors ne viens pas me dire que tu as _lu_ dans mes pensées, Servilo, parce que je ne te croirai pas.

_-_Encore une fois, tu m'as prouvé que tu es un beau parleur, Potter. Regulus doit boire tes paroles, pas vrai ?

_-_Tu me fais perdre mon temps, dégage !

_-_Petit-Gros m'écoute beaucoup, aussi, quand je lui parle ! s'exclama Severus alors que Potter passait devant lui en l'ignorant superbement.

Ce fut au tour du Gryffondor de s'arrêter net et de se retourner.

_-_Pardon ?

_-_Je te l'ai dit, l'autre jour, en potions : moi aussi, je peux avoir de l'influence.

Potter éleva à nouveau la baguette vers lui. Severus sut qu'il avait touché un autre point sensible.

_-_Tu mens, méprisa Potter d'une voix sifflante. Peter n'est pas assez stupide pour écouter quelqu'un comme toi.

_-_Je ne lui laisse peut-être pas le choix !

Severus sourit narquoisement.

_-_Tu sais ce que j'ai appris, l'autre jour, Potter ? Qu'il y avait eu de l'inceste dans sa famille. Du côté de son père. Et tu sais quoi ? Celle qui aurait dû être sa tante est en fait sa mère… Tu peux le croire, ça ?

Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Avec ça, si Petit-Gros ne rejoignait pas le Maître pour se venger, c'était qu'il avait vraiment le moral solide !

_-_Tu racontes n'importe quoi, dédaigna Potter.

Mais il manquait désormais d'assurance et cela apparaissait dans sa voix.

_-_Tu sais très bien que non, minauda Severus. Et maintenant que je sais ce secret, je vais pouvoir faire de ton copain tout ce que je veux… A moins qu'on trouve un arrangement, toi et moi !

_-_Hors de question que je fasse le moindre arrangement avec toi, Servilo, répliqua Potter. Pour qu'il y ait arrangement, il doit y avoir confiance.

_-_Je te donne ma parole que si tu restes loin de Regulus, je reste loin de Petit-Gros…

_-_Peter n'est même pas certain d'être encore vivant dans quelques jours, fit remarquer Potter avec hargne.

_-_Il va bien et reprendra les cours en milieu de semaine. J'ai entendu Dumbledore le dire à McGonagall ce matin.

_-_Heureusement, qu'il va bien ! vociféra Potter, rouge de colère. Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

Le temps d'une ou deux secondes, il sembla sur le point de lui jeter un sort, mais ce fut le temps qui suffit à Severus pour qu'il sorte lui aussi sa baguette magique de sa poche et la pointe sur le Gryffondor.

_-_Je n'y suis pour rien si Lupin a pété les plombs comme ta cousine, Potter, cracha-t-il. Moi je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre le risque d'être renvoyé puis emprisonné pour meurtre tant que je ne serai pas certain que Regulus est hors de ta portée… Alors abaisse ta baguette ou je te fais regretter de t'en être pris à nous !

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs et Potter abaissa le bras, le visage agressif, le maudissant probablement pour tout ce qu'il pouvait faire ou dire. Severus se fichait pas mal de ce que pensait Potter. S'il osait faire quoi que soit pouvant lui nuire, il lui réserverait une mort digne d'un Potter. Le sortilège était prêt à être utilisé sur lui depuis bien longtemps …

_-_Laisse Regulus et je laisse Petit-Gros, répéta-t-il sombrement.

_-_Je ne peux pas laisser Regulus pour la simple raison que je n'ai aucun lien avec lui, s'entêta Potter.

_-_Ah ouais ? Et bien mène-moi à lui et c'est ce qu'on verra.

_-_Je ne sais pas où il est.

_-_Emmène-moi chez ta cousine, ordonna Severus.

Il s'approcha de Potter, menaçant, et pointa sa baguette sur son front. Potter ne bougea pas, ne frissonna même pas.

_-_Tu m'y emmènes _tout de suite_, exigea Severus.

Ils trouvèrent une salle de classe vide dans laquelle il alluma un feu de cheminée. Potter s'assit sur une table et le regarda faire sans bouger, comme s'il appréciait de le voir attendre impatiemment la poudre de cheminette provenant de l'infirmerie.

_-_Surtout ne bouge pas ton gros postérieur ! grogna le Serpentard.

_-_J'essaie de me souvenir où habite ma cousine, justifia Potter. C'est déjà un gros effort de ma part, surtout quand on sait que je le fais pour toi.

_-_Si tu m'emmènes dans la brousse en me faisant croire que c'est par là, je te jure que tu te noieras dans ton propre sang, Potter !

Ce n'était pas un mensonge.

_-_Lève-toi, gros sac ! ordonna-t-il quand le pot de poudre de cheminette arriva dans la salle.

Il fut lui-même surpris de constater que voir un récipient voler tout seul dans les airs n'avait alerté personne. Mais après tout, Mrs Pomfresh s'était peut-être absentée deux minutes, et Pettigrow n'avait pas réagi, trop bête pour comprendre que quelque chose clochait.

_-_Gros sac ? répéta Potter. Tu me parles autrement, Servilo. Et ne pointe pas ta baguette comme ça, moi aussi, je peux le faire !

Il y eut un instant où tous deux furent menacés par l'autre, et aucun ne bougea jusqu'à ce que Severus se décide à s'approcher de la cheminée. Il eut l'impression de perdre la partie, mais se consola en songeant très fort au sort qui attendait Potter, et qui viendrait le venger pour toutes ces années d'humiliation.

_-_Tu as bien compris, pas de coup foireux, sinon c'est la dernière chose que tu feras de ta vie, prévint-t-il. Où on va ?

Potter saisit une poignée de poudre et la jeta dans les flammes.

_-_Magic Empire State Building !

Il disparut dans le tourbillon habituel. Severus attendit quelques secondes que le feu redevienne normal puis en fit de même. Tout tournoya quelques longues secondes, puis ses pieds se reposèrent sur le dur, à l'instant même où une explosion de sons parasites vint assaillir ses oreilles. Des moldus klaxonnaient comme des fous, alors que deux tours gigantesques le narguaient. Stupides moldus…

Ainsi, c'était cela, le Magic Empire State Building ? Ici se trouvait le cœur battant du monde magique américain ? Si Potter n'avait pas été son pire ennemi, il lui aurait certainement demandé des renseignements sur cet immense bâtiment qui ridiculisait le Ministère de la Magie londonien.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il réalisa ce qui se passait. Potter l'avait déjà semé.

_-_Le bâtard ! rugit Severus.

Lui-même se mit à courir en direction de la lourde porte en bois encadrée de deux piliers qu'il ne regarda même pas. Elle s'ouvrit en détectant sa présence et lui dévoila un passage ridiculement court, car en face de lui apparut un nouveau mur qui se referma derrière une tête décoiffée.

_-_C'est ça, Potter, fuis ! cria-t-il, fou de rage. Ca ne m'empêchera pas de te buter si je découvre que tu as touché Regulus !

Il ignorait si Potter l'avait entendu, mais de rage, il donna un violent coup de pied dans le mur. Une voix féminine sortit alors d'il ne savait où.

_-_Nous vous demanderons de vous calmez avant de vous autoriser le passage.

_-_Je suis calme, grogna Severus.

_-_Dans ce cas, veuillez placer votre main droite sur la plaque digitale.

Severus leva les yeux au plafond mais obéit et déposa sa main sur la plaque froide incrustée dans le mur. Il se demanda si elle avait reconnu tout de suite la main de Potter où s'il avait lui aussi dû subir cette ridicule attente.

_-_Dites votre nom.

_-_James Potter.

_-_Dites votre vrai nom.

_-_Williams Potter.

_-_Vous n'avez plus qu'une tentative. Dites votre vrai nom.

_-_Severus Rogue.

_-_Nom inconnu. Prononcez le mot de passe.

Severus pria le Ciel de lui donner assez de patience pour ne pas tenter une nouvelle fois d'exploser le mur. Un mot de passe. Il en aurait pour des heures.

_-_Bon écoutez Madame, je ne connais pas de mot de passe mais je n'ai pas tout mon temps.

_-_Pas de mot de passe. Veuillez replacer votre main sur la plaque.

Severus s'exécuta.

_-_Patientez pendant que notre base de données collecte les informations vous concernant. Severus Rogue, né le 9 janvier 1959 à Plymouth, père nommé Tobias Rogue, mère nommée Eileen Prince, étudiant à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Yeux noirs, groupe sanguin AB…

Severus n'écoutait même plus. Tout ceci était lui sans vraiment l'être, au fond.

Puis, après ce qui lui sembla être un temps interminable, la voix reprit d'une voix claire et distincte :

_-_Identité non-classée comme dangereuse. Sachez qu'une fiche à votre nom a désormais été créée dans notre base de données. En cas de mauvais comportement, cette fiche nous permettra de vous retrouvez où que vous soyez. Nous vous souhaitons une agréable visite, Mr Rogue.

Le mur s'écarta et lui laissa enfin le passage. Severus hésita alors entre attendre –encore et toujours attendre– son tour au guichet d'informations qui lui ferait bien perdre vingt minutes, attendre son tour à l'ascenseur et demander à quelqu'un s'il savait à quel étage trouver Hilary Potter, ou courir dans les escaliers, où il ne rencontrerait probablement personne et se fatiguerait très vite.

Puis, il lui vint une idée à l'esprit, qui se révéla être machiavéliquement belle :

_-Incendimenta_ poudre cheminette Hilary Potter !

La version maléfique du sortilège d'incendio. Interdit par le gouvernement anglais. Pouvait mettre le feu à n'importe quoi, n'importe où, même très loin du sorcier. Si le bureau dans lequel elle avait élu domicile comportait une cheminée, personne ne pourrait plus l'utiliser. C'était décidément une idée géniale !

Après réflexion, il décida de monter un par un les escaliers qui au début semblaient les moins adaptés à la situation : dans un tel bâtiment, rares étaient les fous qui préféraient mettre deux heures à monter dans leur bureau plutôt que dix minutes à peine en comptant l'attendre pour les ascenseurs. Ainsi, il était probable que Potter dise à Regulus de prendre les escaliers pour descendre, pensant éviter tous les risques de le croiser. Mais surprise ! La vérité allait enfin éclater…

Il commença son ascension et compta les marches. Arrivé à cinq cents, il s'arrêta, découragé et fatigué. Il continua à grimper inlassablement, s'arrêtant de plus en plus souvent pour se reposer, alors que le nombre d'étages qui augmentait à chaque fois l'encourageait à aller toujours plus haut. Mais il ne croisa pas Regulus.

_-_S'il vous plaît, Monsieur ! haleta-t-il, heureux de trouver enfin quelqu'un à qui parler.

Il prit le temps de reprendre son souffle, épuisé par la montée d'une cinquantaine d'étages. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'il enchaînait degré sur degré.

_-_Savez-vous où je pourrai trouver… une dénommée Hilary Potter ?

_-_Quatre-vingt-onzième étage, il me semble, répondit l'homme. C'est la fille d'Andrew Potter, c'est ça ?

Severus fit oui de la tête pour éviter d'avoir à parler.

_-_Ouais, alors c'est bien le quatre-vingt-onzième étage.

_-_Merci… beaucoup !

_-_Pas de quoi ! Bon courage pour la montée !

Severus lui sourit comme il put et s'accorda encore un moment de pause, puis reprit son ascension. Ses cuisses étaient si douloureuses qu'il devait s'aider de la rampe. Regulus ne descendait toujours pas. Il avait peut-être trouvé un autre moyen pour s'enfuir. Ou il avait tout simplement pris l'ascenseur en espérant être chanceux.

Quand il trébucha, il poussa un cri de douleur et de rage, haïssant Potter de tout son être. Il avait été le plus malin, encore une fois. Il verrait bien ce qui lui arriverait. Il le supplierait d'arrêter. Il implorerait son pardon. Il se noierait dans son propre sang…

Severus ne put torturer ses jambes un étage de plus. Il emprunta le premier ascenseur qui vint. La petite cage était pleine, mais il s'y trouva quand même une place malgré les protestations des américains. Tous des crétins, les américains. Il les détestait pour la simple raison que Williams Potter était né dans leur pays.

Le quatre-vingt-onzième étage n'avait rien de bien différent des autres. Severus prit le couloir qui allait vers la droite sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi. Son instinct lui disait d'aller vers la gauche, mais son instinct s'était trompé en lui conseillant de prendre les escaliers. Il croisa une femme en tailleur et lui demanda où il pourrait trouver le bureau de Mr Potter. Elle lui répondit qu'Andrew était décédé en Angleterre mais que sa fille habitait la résidence vingt-quatre. Severus la remercia et pressa l'allure. Ses jambes lui faisaient si mal qu'il ne sentit pas la différence. Puis, il arriva devant la porte en question. Son cœur battit un temps plus vite quand colla son oreille contre la cloison et écouta tout ce qui s'y passait.

Il reconnut sans peine les deux voix qui parlaient : James et Hilary Potter s'entretenaient tous deux avec une certaine colère. Si Regulus était encore là-dedans, il ne parlait plus.

_-_Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu n'as jamais, à aucun moment, tenté de reprendre contact avec nous avant ! grondait James Potter.

Hilary devenait suppliante. Severus n'en fut que plus heureux.

_-_Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée ! Je n'ai pas pu ! Je savais que tu m'en voulais et…

_-_Tu aurais dû assumer, Hilary. Je ne sais pas ce que tu préparais avec Regulus, mais c'est loupé !

Severus vit tous ses soupçons se confirmer. Partagé entre le désir d'en savoir plus et celui de rentrer directement pour fracasser le crâne des deux cousins, il resta un instant immobile, tremblant de faiblesse, de rage et de chagrin. Ainsi donc, Regulus l'avait bel et bien trahi en pactisant avec les Potter. C'était un coup dur. S'il l'avait pu, Severus aurait fait passer sa rage sur un animal. Il l'aurait torturé, dépecé, écartelé… Sur des rats, c'était très apaisant. Il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois après des disputes avec Regulus. Mais là, ce ne serait pas suffisant. Potter lui avait pris la seule chose qu'il avait au monde. C'était lui qui devrait mourir sous la torture. C'était son cadavre qui l'apaiserait…

Les voix des deux cousins parurent lointaines. Il entendait les phrases mais n'en comprenait plus le sens. Hilary parlait de lui. Elle était certaine qu'il était coupable. Potter se calma.

_-_Je suis certaine qu'il m'a droguée. Regulus, je crois qu'il a un petit faible pour moi, et ça, Rogue ne le supporte pas. Il est son seul vrai ami, et du coup il est en permanence surveillé, il ne décide plus de rien !

_-_Je le sais, Rogue m'a piqué une crise juste tout à l'heure. Il était persuadé que Regulus était chez toi. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être en train de s'épuiser dans les escaliers, convaincu qu'il tombera sur lui.

_-_J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas croisé, en tout cas, soupira Hilary.

Non, il ne l'avait pas croisé. Leur petit plan mesquin avait bien marché. Mais ils ignoraient qu'il était là et qu'il entendait tout. La petite peste avait oublié de jeter un sortilège d'impassibilité à sa porte… Son cousin en payerait les frais. Il le haïssait de tout son être. Sa haine était un poison. Mais un poison qui nuirait à Potter, cette fois…

_-_Bon, écoute, Hilary, je veux bien croire que tu as été droguée, mais tu ne l'étais pas le soir où Voldemort a attaqué l'école ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas répondu à Sirius quand il t'a appelée ? Il est allé jusque dans ta salle commune pour avoir de tes nouvelles !

_-_Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? Je n'étais pas en train de rire avec les gars de ma classe, ce soir-là.

_-_Et tu faisais quoi ? Tu étais où ?

_-_Dans leur dortoir, assura Hilary.

Severus eut un sourire vengeur. Ce soir-là, la pauvre Hilary avait payé pour avoir séduit Regulus. Jamais il n'avait été aussi content de ses compagnons de dortoir.

_-_Je ne riais pas avec eux, parce qu'ils m'avaient enfermée dans leur chambre. Je n'avais pas ma baguette sur moi, elle était restée dans mon propre dortoir. Ce qui s'est passé ensuite…

Hilary éclata dans un sanglot que Severus adora. Ce qui s'était passé ensuite n'était pas du joli. Mais à qui la faute ?

_-_Qu'est-ce que s'est passé ensuite ? demanda Potter.

Sa voix trahissait son inquiétude. Severus estima qu'il était temps de se manifester. En faisant son apparition au milieu d'une discussion si tendue, il les surprendrait tous les deux et ils seraient incapables de s'en prendre à lui.

Il ouvrit la porte sans frapper et entra franchement. Il vit tout d'abord la grande fenêtre qui offrait une vue vertigineuse de New York, puis le bureau autour duquel ils s'étaient tous les deux assis. Comme il l'avait deviné, Hilary sanglotait et avait masqué son visage avec ses mains. Potter avait saisi l'une d'entre elles. Il se retourna si brusquement vers lui qu'il risquait d'avoir des courbatures à la nuque le lendemain. C'était parfait.

_-_Ensuite, la vierge est morte ! ricana Severus.

oOo

_-_Tu es belle, ma douce Rosanna…

Rush se pencha sur elle, mi-femme, mi-créature, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres virant sur le vert. Deux dents aussi pointues que ses griffes noires venaient s'y reposer. Rush prit cependant sa main et la caressa tendrement. Rosanna dormait. Un sommeil artificiel, sans doute. Les guérisseurs avaient dû la piquer pour qu'elle se calme. Cela n'enlevait rien à sa beauté, une beauté désormais démoniaque, par sa faute. D'ici quelques semaines, elle n'aurait plus d'humain que son nom, qu'elle aurait oublié, mais elle aurait gagné une vie éternelle.

_-_Pardonne-moi, ma belle… supplia Rush.

Ses yeux se remplirent vite de larmes qui firent trembler son corps. Alors qu'il s'efforçait de les retenir, il embrassa le cou de Rosanna. Une goutte coula jusqu'à sa poitrine et fut absorbée par le tissu rouge vif. Elle portait toujours la robe de soirée qu'elle avait revêtue pour le cocktail au Ministère. Personne ne la lui avait retirée, comme si personne n'avait osé déshabiller une femme si importante dans les cœurs. Rush avait retiré le drap blanc qui recouvrait son corps comme une couverture et avait longuement admiré ses formes, comme à l'époque où elle lui faisait croire que Williams Potter n'existait plus que sur les photographies de son salon, à Æternum Asylus.

_-_C'était le seul moyen pour moi de guérir, tu comprends ? Je veux voir les personnes que tu aimes d'un amour sincère souffrir et mourir. Ils te rejoindront un jour. C'est la dernière chose que je peux faire pour toi…

Williams se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre, le corps humide de sueurs froides. Les mains tremblantes qu'il passa sur son visage pour se calmer étaient gelées. D'un bond, il se leva et se hâta vers la salle d'eau la plus proche, au bout du couloir. Il n'alluma la lumière que quand il eut refermé la porte afin de ne réveiller personne. Il ne fallait pas que ses frères le voient dans un tel état. Ils s'inquiétaient déjà suffisamment assez.

_-_Will, je crois que tu as besoin de repos, avait gentiment dit Bruce.

Du repos, il ne pouvait plus en avoir depuis ça. Rosanna se transformait en un démon. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il ne pouvait plus dormir. C'était comme si le sommeil était complice de Rush. Il y aurait vengeance.

_-_Will, je te jure que tu me fais peur, des fois, avait avoué Christopher. J'ai l'impression que tu perds complètement les pédales !

Le seul qui avait perdu les pédales, c'était l'enfoiré qui avait fait ça. Rush paierait. Il paierait très cher. Il ne toucherait plus à sa famille. Williams savait que s'il devait tuer pour la garder en vie, il le ferait. Protéger James à tout prix. Ne pas le laisser s'en aller comme Carl. Tuer s'il le fallait. Mourir s'il le fallait. Commettre les pires horreurs s'il le fallait. Non, il ne perdait pas la boule. Il protégerait sa famille.

C'était devenu une obsession. Il ne pourrait pas supporter autre chose de semblable. Carl, mort. Andrew, mort. Rosanna, perdue à tout jamais. James en danger. Rush en vie. Tuer s'il le fallait…

Quand il s'observa dans le miroir, Williams eut du mal à se reconnaître. La fatigue avait fait de lui un homme vieux. Ses yeux ridés prématurément étaient soulignés de deux grandes cavités. Jamais il n'avait eu de tels cernes. Et ses cheveux… Il avait l'habitude de les avoir en bataille, mais ils commençaient à devenir si longs que c'en était presque malpropre. D'ailleurs, sa barbe de plusieurs jours _faisait_ malpropre. Où était passé le Williams Potter droit et fier ? Où était passé l'auror, l'homme respecté et admiré ? Que dirait James s'il le voyait dans un si piteux état ?

Tuer s'il le fallait. Mais pas à n'importe quel prix. Ne pas laisser la folie l'emporter sur lui. Il était le plus fort, il devait tenir. Protéger sa famille. Ne pas leur faire endurer la vision d'un homme dont la descente en enfer aurait été plus rapide que celle des mangemorts qu'il poursuivait…

oOo

_-_Je n'ai rien fait, professeur.

Remus l'aurait juré sur ses amis si on le lui avait demandé. Ce qui était arrivé à Peter était horrible, mais il n'était pas responsable.

_-_Vous savez, Remus, je ne demande qu'à vous croire, dit gentiment Dumbledore.

Le regard qu'il lui adressa derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes était doux et sincère. Remus fut rassuré de savoir que quelqu'un au moins le croyait. Affronter l'indifférence de McGonagall avait déjà été suffisamment difficile.

_-_Cela dit, le professeur Œdya vous a reconnu, répéta Dumbledore. Vous assurez n'avoir jamais eu d'aconit en votre possession, mais elle vous a vu en cueillir quelques fleurs dans la serre numéro huit. Comment expliquez-vous cela ?

Remus baissa la tête et ferma les paupières, pressé que tout se termine. Tout cela n'était qu'une horrible machination. Œdya n'était pas présente, le soir où il avait dérobé de l'aconit. Il avait été seul avec Lyudmila ! Comment aurait-elle pu le surprendre ? Et qui avait voulu lui faire porter le chapeau de l'empoisonnement de Peter ?

_-_J'ignore comment elle a fait pour me reconnaître, déclara-t-il en suppliant presque Dumbledore de le croire. Je n'ai pas empoisonné Peter ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Il est mon ami, non ? Vous pouvez demander à Xi, je ne l'ai pas quittée de la soirée !

Le regard du directeur le transperçait, comme s'il pénétrait dans son esprit pour y chercher la vérité. Par protection, Remus referma les paupières. Ce n'était pas qu'il manquait de confiance en Dumbledore, mais juste qu'il y avait des choses qu'il voulait garder secrètes. La nuit où il s'était fait mordre. Le visage de Greyback. Sa première métamorphose. La honte permanente au fond de lui-même. L'éternelle culpabilité d'entraîner ses amis dans la forêt interdite une fois par mois. Les mensonges qu'il inventait à Xi. Et le visage de Greyback. La pitié dans les yeux de sa mère. Le chagrin dans ceux de son père.

Soudain, il se mit à trembler et eut envie de hurler. Il ne voulait plus être un loup-garou. Il voulait être normal, ne plus sentir la douleur de sa chair qui se transformait les soirs de pleine lune. Ne plus entendre cette petite voix méchante dans sa tête, qu'il maîtrisait mais dont il avait peur. Il aurait dû être bien dans sa peau. Ses amis étaient géniaux et l'acceptaient tel qu'il était. Mais Xi… Et ses parents qui l'aimaient mais avec de la pitié… Et le regard des autres, qui semblaient tous savoir… C'était insupportable.

_-_J'ai volé de l'aconit, c'est vrai, finit-il par avouer. Je voulais que ça s'arrête, pour une fois ! Vous me comprenez ? Professeur, je ne supportais plus ce… cette… je ne me supportais plus ! s'exclama-t-il.

Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête et Remus sut qu'il comprenait.

_-_Mais après, j'ai regretté, je me suis dit que j'avais toujours assumé jusque là, alors que je devais me débarrasser de ces fleurs ! Je les jetées dans les toilettes et je n'avais plus jamais entendu parler d'aconit avant hier soir ! Je vous le jure, professeur !

_-_Je vous crois, Remus, assura Dumbledore. Mais il faut que je comprenne qui a empoisonné Mr Pettigrow et pourquoi. Avez-vous une idée de qui pourrait être derrière tout ça ?

Remus fit non de la tête. Il y avait bien Rogue, mais…

_-_Il va s'en sortir ? s'enquit-il.

Dumbledore lui sourit.

_-_Mrs Pomfresh est une excellente infirmière, vous savez. Votre ami pourra reprendre les cours au milieu de la semaine. L'empoisonnement n'était pas très fort, au fond. Pas assez pour le tuer d'un coup, en tout cas. Il a bénéficié d'une heure de répit qui lui a permis de bien s'en tirer. Néanmoins, cela reste grave. J'ignore qui a voulu mettre fin à ses jours, mais l'idée qu'il puisse se trouver encore dans l'enceinte du château me rend malade. Etes-vous vraiment certain que personne ne lui en voulait ?

_-_Beaucoup de Serpentard lui en voulaient, répondit Remus en toute honnêteté. Mais de là à souhaiter sa mort… Cela dit, Lyudmila m'a parlé de quelque chose…

Dumbledore l'encouragea à continuer.

_-_Elle m'a dit que Peter était… comment dire… elle m'a dit que nous devions le surveiller, car sinon, quelqu'un d'autre le prendrait sous son aile. Elle m'a dit que ce quelqu'un ne serait pas forcément gentil. Et j'ai remarqué que Peter est bizarre quand Severus Rogue se trouve à proximité…

_-_Severus Rogue ? s'étonna Dumbledore.

_-_Oui. Mais je vous dis juste cela comme ça ! J'ignore s'il y est pour quelque chose…

_-_Vous avez bien fait de m'en parler, Remus. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations si vous le souhaitez.

Remus hocha la tête et se leva.

_-_Au revoir, professeur.

_-_Au revoir, Remus. Et prenez soin de vous.

Ses yeux bleus pétillants le suivirent jusqu'à la porte, puis disparurent. Remus soupira de soulagement. Si Dumbledore le croyait, il pouvait estimer que le cauchemar se terminait. Il était innocent. Il fallait juste qu'ils le sachent…

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? demanda Xi quand il l'eut retrouvée devant la gargouille qui marquait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. C'était à propos de Peter ?

_-_Il m'a posé quelques questions, pour avoir une idée de qui avait bien pu faire une telle chose, répondit Remus.

Il la prit par la taille et l'emmena vers le hall d'entrée. Cet interrogatoire avait retardé leur balade autour du lac, mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait remise au week-end suivant. Le temps qu'il passait avec elle était trop magique. Il le ferait durer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, s'il en avait la possibilité. Mais il savait que ç'aurait été trop en demander. Lui, le loup-garou, partager sa vie avec la femme qu'il aimait ? C'était juste un beau rêve. Un jour ou l'autre, elle apprendrait ce qu'il était vraiment, et plus rien ne serait comme avant. Même une femme amoureuse ne pouvait rester insensible à cet aspect de sa personnalité. Vivre avec un loup-garou. Il comprendrait sa décision quand elle le laisserait.

_-_Tu as l'air tourmenté, mon cœur… nota Xi. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Remus fit non de la tête. Le vent froid de l'automne agressait son visage : il remonta le col de sa cape et se serra un peu plus contre elle. Si seulement le temps avait pu s'arrêter…

_-_Tu me le dirais, s'il y avait quelque chose ? demanda gentiment Xi.

_-_Bien sûr, que je te le dirais…

Un nouveau mensonge. Il faudrait qu'il lui parle, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir comment elle réagirait. Lily l'avait accepté, James, Sirius et Peter l'avaient accepté. Pourquoi pas elle ? Pourquoi avait-il peur de lui faire confiance ?

_-_Si je n'étais pas celui que tu crois que je suis, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? s'enquit-il.

Xi haussa les épaules.

_-_Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, répondit-elle, intriguée. J'imagine que ça dépendrait. Mais pourquoi cette question ?

Remus secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Encore un mensonge.

_-_Dis, Remus, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu sembles tout triste… Je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça !

_-_C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Ca va sûrement passer.

Ca passait toujours, de toute façon, jusqu'à ce que ça revienne. Il n'y avait pas de remède.

Il profita de la solitude de Lily, assise seule contre le tronc de l'arbre surnommé l'arbre des Maraudeurs (c'était sous son ombre ou dans ses branches qu'ils aimaient passer les belles soirées du printemps et de l'été), pour détourner la conversation sur un autre sujet que celui qui le mettait si mal. D'un signe de tête, il indiqua à Xi de l'attendre deux minutes, puis se dirigea vers son amie qui ne le vit pas tout de suite arriver. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, elle lançait des petits cailloux dans le lac. Il la fit sursauter quand il manifesta sa présence.

_-_Ah, c'est toi, dit-elle avec une certaine mélancolie.

_-_Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre ?

_-_Non. Enfin si. J'ai cherché James toute la matinée, alors j'ai pensé que peut-être…

Remus lui sourit. Cela lui fit du bien.

_-_Si ça peut te rassurer, moi non plus je ne l'ai pas vu de la matinée, assura-t-il. Il a dû aller traîner quelque part pour se dégourdir les jambes et se vider la tête. Ca ne serait pas la première fois… Tu as été vérifier au stade ?

_-_Oui, c'est la première chose que j'ai faite quand j'ai vu qu'il n'était plus ni dans votre dortoir, ni dans la Grande Salle à prendre son petit-déjeuner.

_-_Sirius doit bien savoir où il est, non ?

_-_Il ne l'a même pas prévenu.

_-_Il voulait peut-être rester seul pour réfléchir. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous, au bal ?

Lily fit non de la tête et le cailloux qu'elle jeta fut lancé avec un peu plus de hargne. Remus comprit qu'elle s'en voulait. D'après Sirius, tout s'était joué à quelques secondes.

_-_C'est pour ça que je voulais le voir, expliqua-t-elle. Il ne s'est rien passé de concret, mais… enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est que maintenant, je sais ce que je veux.

_-_Il sera heureux de l'apprendre.

Remus s'efforça de paraître joyeux mais ne put refouler une certaine pointe de jalousie. Après Sirius et Lyudmila, ce serait au tour de James et Lily de vivre en parfait petit couple sans souci pendant que lui devrait mentir éternellement par honte de ce qu'il était. Finalement, peut-être aurait-il dû aller jusqu'au bout de son idée, et tuer à petit feu le loup qui était en lui avec l'aconit qu'il avait pris dans la serre. Nombre de soucis auraient été évités. Il n'aurait pas été en train de se détester pour le mal qu'il ferait à Xi le jour où elle apprendrait la vérité.

_-_Hey, Remus, ça va ? s'enquit Lily, les sourcils froncés.

Le jeune homme respira profondément et dut admettre la vérité : il n'allait pas bien du tout et il avait besoin de chasser son démon s'il ne voulait pas se perdre lui-même. Lily comprit aussitôt où il voulait en venir.

_-_Tu devrais aller voir Mrs Pomfresh, conseilla-t-elle. Tu es sur les nerfs avec la pleine lune qui approche, et c'est tout à fait normal, mais elle te donnera une potion et ça ira mieux, tu verras !

_-_Non. Je crois que… je crois que j'ai besoin de rencontrer Fenrir Greyback…

* * *

Comme toujours, je remercie Ombeline pour la correction de ce chapitre et pour toutes les améliorations qu'elle y apporte malgré tout le travail qu'une première année de médecine demande. Elle le mérite son kouign aman fictif! (elle comprendra...)

Bon, de mon côté j'accueille avec grand plaisir mes vacances (vive la zone A, quand même!). Néanmoins, je comptais en profiter pour reprendre de l'avance dans mes chapitres, mais certains profs ne comprennent pas que si on a trop de boulot, ce n'est plus des vacances, alors je me retrouve avec une rédac à faire en français, une en espagnol, un livre à lire en français, un en anglais, un en espagnol... Donc au final, je vais continuer à avancer lentement, comme ces dernières semaines...

Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas posté dimanche prochain, mais sans doute samedi soir. Il sera intitulé **Quand la haine prend le dessus**. Un chapitre qui normalement devrait vous surprendre... Enfin on verra bien!

oOo

Il avait dû se montrer compréhensif, comme à son habitude. Dumbledore comprenait toujours. Même s'il allait coller son poing dans la face d'ange de Bertram, il comprendrait. Un grand homme, Dumbledore. Cependant, il était parfois trop gentil avec ceux qui ne le méritaient pas. Il aurait dû renvoyer Servilo dès qu'il avait appris ce qu'il avait fait pour détruire Poudlard. Et avec un peu de chance, il se serait ensuite fait buter par un auror. Ca, ç'aurait été bien…

James avait à peine refermé la grille qui marquait l'entrée de Poudlard que déjà, il s'apprêtait à transplaner. Sirius lui avait parlé d'un cul-de-sac à quelques centaines de mètres de chez lui, qui sentait fortement l'urine et qui abritait toujours quelques ivrognes trop soûls pour comprendre que des sorciers apparaissaient juste sous leurs yeux. Ce fut là que ses pieds se reposèrent et brisèrent une bouteille de bière. Un chien aboya au loin, effrayé par ce bruit soudain.

oOo

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente semaine! A bientôt!


	36. Quand la haine prend le dessus

**Chapitre 36: Quand la haine prend le dessus.**

Il était évident que Regulus était désolé. Il l'était toujours, quand il savait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal et qui déplaisait à Severus. Et jamais Severus ne lui en voulait bien longtemps. C'était au delà de ses moyens : comment aurait-il pu hurler de colère sur ce garçon sans qui il n'était rien ? Regulus était son seul ami, son seul confident, et la seule personne qui se souciait de lui. Son oncle avait beau dire, tout ce qui l'intéressait chez lui, c'était la Marque des Ténèbres qu'il recevrait, car le Maître le récompenserait d'avoir fait entrer dans le cercle des Mangemorts un serviteur aussi fidèle. Le reste avait-il de l'importance pour lui ?

Regulus était sans doute la seule personne qui donnait encore du sens à sa vie. C'était pour Regulus qu'il agissait ainsi. Le Maître, quand il serait Ministre de la Magie, exalterait les sang-pur et Regulus serait admiré, aimé de tout le monde. Les moldus disparaîtraient du pays, et en plus de venger sa mère, Severus pourrait se féliciter de faire partie de ceux qui avaient révolutionné la communauté magique. Regulus serait récompensé pour sa gentillesse. Que serait devenu le petit Severus, s'il ne l'avait pas connu ? Il se serait morfondu dans les jupes de sa tante, humilié par tous les autres enfants de son âge, et son oncle aurait eu pitié de lui, et l'aurait frappé comme son père frappait sa mère. Severus aurait alors commencé une longue descente aux enfers, puis aurait rencontré Potter, qui peut-être aurait tenté d'être son ami, et il aurait été envoyé à Gryffondor, puis tué par le Maître… Ou au contraire, Potter l'aurait expédié chez Satan encore plus rapidement, et il aurait fini par se pendre ou se tirer une balle dans la tête, comme un vulgaire moldu, s'en allant en laissant ainsi à tout le monde la preuve que Severus Rogue était bien le fils de Tobias Rogue, ce vulgaire moldu…

Mais Regulus était arrivé. Il avait été gentil avec lui. Il ne s'était pas moqué. Il avait compris ce qu'il pouvait ressentir face au drame familial auquel il avait assisté, et il était devenu son ami. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait eu quelqu'un à qui penser, quelqu'un d'autre que sa défunte mère. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait pu jouer avec quelqu'un, se créer un monde bien à eux. Plus rien n'avait été pareil. Et même si les Black étaient contre l'idée que leur fils fréquente un sang-mêlé, Regulus n'avait jamais cessé de le soutenir comme personne ne l'avait jamais soutenu hormis sa mère.

Alors comment lui en vouloir d'avoir désiré, pour une fois, penser à lui et à son propre bonheur ? Comment lui en vouloir d'avoir commis une grosse erreur en pensant bien faire ? En le regardant à contre-jour, Severus ne put lui faire le moindre reproche. Il n'y avait que deux responsables à cet écart : Potter et lui-même. Lui-même parce qu'il n'avait pas su veiller sur lui assez bien pour comprendre dès le début que Regulus était en danger. Il n'avait pas tout de suite su le remettre sur le droit chemin. Mais désormais, il lui avait prouvé qu'il était là pour lui et que plus personne ne pourrait tenter de lui faire du mal.

Et Potter parce qu'il avait tenté de l'envenimer avec des belles paroles censées le faire changer de camp. Il avait voulu le faire passer du côté des perdants. Il avait voulu lui prendre Regulus sous son nez, pour le narguer et lui dire « regarde, Servilo, ton copain maintenant c'est le mien, il ne va pas tarder à crever comme un vulgaire poisson hors de l'eau ». Mais Potter paierait pour ça. Très vite, il regretterait, et il comprendrait ce que c'était que mettre Severus Rogue en colère. Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé allait se réveiller pour ses ennemis…

_-_Il fallait tout de même que je te demande, Reg'. Depuis quand est-ce que tu me mentais ?

_-_Après les évènements du mois de mars.

Regulus avait répondu cela d'une voix lente, le regard résolument fixé sur les flammes dansantes de la cheminée de la salle commune. Severus eut l'impression qu'il parlait machinalement, sans penser, sans même chercher à se justifier, comme s'il avait décidé de tout avouer quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Cela aurait pu l'énerver, mais Severus préféra y voir-là une preuve qu'il ne recommencerait plus, même si cela lui fit mal d'avoir été trahi pendant si longtemps.

_-_Et pourquoi est-ce que tu as fui, tout à l'heure ? Et comment ?

_-_Hilary a demandé à un voisin qu'elle connaît bien de lui prêter un peu de poudre de cheminette. Et si j'ai fui, c'est parce que j'avais peur que tu te mettes en colère.

_-_Tu sais bien que je suis incapable de me mettre en colère contre toi, Reg'.

_-_Contre moi oui, mais pas contre James Potter. Tu auras beau penser tout ce que tu veux, c'est un type bien.

Severus lui adressa un regard noir.

_-_Retire ce que tu viens de dire, Reg' ! Tu as vu comment il m'a amoché ? Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire !

_-_Non. Ce qu'il a fait, il l'a fait en pensant m'aider. D'ailleurs, sa compagnie m'aurait vraiment fait du bien si tu n'avais pas été si possessif.

_-_C'est un reproche ? s'enquit Severus.

_-_Oui.

Severus fit craquer nerveusement ses doigts. A la base, c'était lui qui devait faire des reproches, pas Regulus. Surtout pas un Regulus qui venait d'avouer que depuis des mois, il avait fréquenté son pire ennemi.

_-_Tu me reproches de veiller sur toi, c'est ça ? maugréa-t-il.

_-_Non. Je te reproche de me fliquer. Regulus parlait toujours avec ce ton monocorde. Severus commença à s'en inquiéter.

_-_Je ne te flique pas, je prends soin de toi ! Et réveille-toi, on dirait un zombie !

_-_Si j'en étais un, peut-être que tu me laisserais vivre ma vie.

_-_Je te laisse vivre ta vie, Reg', je fais juste en sorte que…

_-_Que tu sois le seul à avoir mon estime, acheva Regulus. Si bien que si ça continue, tu vas la perdre.

Severus déglutit péniblement. Ce n'était pas comme ça que la polémique était censée se dérouler. Au fond, Regulus ne regrettait rien. Il acceptait juste de rompre tout lien avec Potter par lassitude de son comportement.

_-_Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il alors.

_-_Oui. Mais si je ne te parle plus, ça sera pire, alors quitte à être soumis à ta volonté, autant faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas trop de dégâts.

_-_Tu as oublié tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble ?

_-_Je crois que c'est toi qui as oublié. Parce que si tu n'avais pas oublié, tu saurais que tu peux me faire confiance, et ce même si je fréquente James Potter. Tu saurais que dans l'urgence, il n'y aura toujours que notre amitié d'importante pour moi. Mais puisque je ne peux plus rien faire sans ton autorisation, et bien je ne ferai plus rien. Il va juste falloir que tu acceptes l'idée d'avoir fait de moi ton esclave.

_-_Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, murmura Severus en un seul souffle.

_-_Bien, chef. Ca ne fait qu'une interdiction de plus…

Severus poussa un juron et tapa si fort le poing contre l'accoudoir du canapé que Regulus sursauta et se recroquevilla légèrement sur lui-même.

_-_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu comprennes que tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour ton bien ? lança-t-il avec désormais beaucoup plus d'agressivité. Tu crois que tu avais de l'avenir, du côté de Dumbledore ? Tu crois vraiment que le Maître t'aurait laissé en vie après ta trahison ?

_-_Officiellement, je ne suis pas encore son serviteur, répondit Regulus, buté.

_-_Tu l'as dit, _officiellement_ tu ne l'es pas ! Mais je sais qu'il ne fait pas de cadeaux à ceux qui le lâchent en cours de route. Tu t'es engagé, Reg' !

_-_Non, tu m'as engagé à ma place !

Severus ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et rit devant son culot, mais son rire fut froid et menaçant.

_-_Tu es en train de remettre la faute sur moi, là ? questionna-t-il en le fixant d'un air mauvais. Tu es en train de me dire que si tu t'es fait aspirant, c'est à cause de moi ?

_-_Oui, c'est à cause de toi ! Qui m'a dit que le Maître était le meilleur parti à prendre ? Qui m'a fait ces discours comme quoi seul le Maître devait être aimé, car aimer quelqu'un par amour c'était signer son arrêt de mort ? Qui m'a dit que le Maître, c'est l'avenir ? Qui m'a fait passer ce stupide pacte à la con ?

_-_Je croyais que ce pacte n'avait aucune importance pour toi ? Tu me l'as dit l'année dernière !

_-_Oui, parce que je pensais qu'on pouvait être amis sans avoir besoin de se jurer mutuellement qu'on serait toujours là l'un pour l'autre ! Mais en fait, ce pacte, il n'a toujours été que dans un sens !

_-_C'est n'importe quoi !

_-_Non, ce n'est pas n'importe quoi ! rugit Regulus.

Désormais rouge de colère, il fit tellement de bruit que des têtes sortirent de leur dortoir pour voir ce qui se passait dans la salle commune. D'un vague signe de la main, il leur indiqua de repartir se coucher.

_-_L'amitié, c'est un mélange d'affection et de confiance. Toi, tu n'as que l'affection, et tu en as tellement que tu refuses de me partager. Tu penses que James Potter m'éloigne de toi, mais en fait, c'est le fait que tu penses ça qui nous éloigne. On aurait très bien pu rester aussi proches l'un de l'autre tout en ayant des amis chacun de notre côté. Mais toi tu préfères me garder pour toi tout seul, parce que tu es incapable de te faire d'autres amis.

_-_Tais-toi, ordonna Severus.

Même si c'était Regulus qui se trouvait en face de lui, la rage commençait à l'emporter et il n'était plus certain de pouvoir se contrôler s'il jouait au petit jeu de Potter.

_-_Me taire ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me tairais ? s'exclama Regulus, qui semblait lui aussi hors de lui. C'est encore un ordre ? Je n'ai plus le droit d'exprimer ma pensée, maintenant ? D'accord, maître, je suis votre esclave, je ne dis plus rien ! Mais tant que j'y suis, autant que je reste dans mon lit pendant les cours, pour être sûr de ne sympathiser avec personne ! Et tu peux écrire ton nom sur mon front, aussi, pour être sûr que tout le monde sache à qui j'appartiens ! Tu veux que je te dise, Severus ? Pendant toute ma vie je t'ai adoré au point de boire tes paroles et croire chacun de tes mots. Mais là, franchement, tu me répugnes.

Severus encaissa le coup sans broncher mais sentit son cœur se serrer plus fort que jamais.

_-_C'est une façon de me dire que tu ne veux plus de moi, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il tristement.

C'était une sensation étrange. Depuis toujours il avait redouté un tel moment et pourtant, jamais il n'avait pensé que ce serait ça, être sur le point de perdre quelqu'un de si cher à son cœur. Il s'était promis de rester fort si cela devait arriver, mais il se sentait plus faible que jamais. Il s'était juré de tout faire pour arranger les choses, mais il était si découragé qu'il était incapable de se défendre. Si Regulus le laissait tomber, il n'aurait plus rien d'autre que sa haine…

_-_Ce n'est pas une façon de te dire que je ne veux plus de toi, mais une façon de te dire que tu as changé, Severus. Avant, j'étais un gosse qui avait besoin de se sentir aimé. Tu es apparu comme un grand-frère et tu ne me décevais jamais. Mais depuis que le Maître est rentré dans nos vies, tout s'est effondré. Tu vis avec de la haine. Tu dors avec de la haine. Tu m'aimes même avec de la haine envers ceux qui m'approchent. Tu n'es plus le même… Et moi, c'est l'autre que j'admirais.

Severus s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé, comme s'il avait voulu disparaître. Alors finalement, tout était de sa faute ?

_-_Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu me pardonnes ? bredouilla-t-il.

Demander pardon. Ce devait être la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on lui avait appris à faire : son oncle disait plutôt qu'il valait mieux imposer son pardon par la force. Mais pas sur Regulus…

_-_Il n'y a rien à faire, répondit tristement celui-ci. Rien que tu sois capable de faire, en tout cas.

_-_Je suis prêt à tout que tu m'aimes comme avant ! promit Severus. Je te décrocherai la lune si tu en as envie !

_-_Ce n'est pas la lune que je veux que tu décroches, Sev'.

_-_Alors quoi ?

_-_Quitte le Seigneur des Ténèbres et redeviens celui que tu étais avant.

Severus, dont le cœur s'était empli d'espoir, laissa l'accablement l'emporter. Décrocher la lune aurait été plus facile et beaucoup moins dangereux pour lui. Il était censé recevoir sa Marque des Ténèbres l'été suivant. Le Maître comptait déjà sur lui pour augmenter ses rangs. Et même pour Regulus Black, on ne pouvait faire marche arrière quand on avait promis quelque chose au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

_-_Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible, lui dit-il, le suppliant presque de trouver autre chose. Si je le quitte, il me tue…

Regulus, sans doute parce qu'il avait espéré que peut-être, il obtiendrait une autre réponse, parut déçu. Sans un mot de plus, il se leva et dirigea ses pas vers l'escalier qui menait à son dortoir, ne lui accordant plus le moindre regard. Severus s'en voulut de faire passer le Maître avant leur amitié mais ne pouvait se résoudre à mourir. A bon quoi se réconcilier si c'était pour que la mort les sépare à nouveau, de toute manière ?

_-_Reg', s'il te plaît, on peut peut-être trouver un arrangement ! le rappela-t-il. Je redeviens celui que j'étais et…

_-_Tu ne redeviendras pas _mon_ Severus tant que tu exécuteras les ordres de ce type, coupa sèchement Regulus. Il t'a appris à haïr au point de vouloir tuer et ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter. Mon Severus n'est pas un assassin, tu sais. Mais son Severus à lui sera une machine à tuer.

_-_Tu sais que je ne peux pas le quitter ! répéta impatiemment Severus.

_-_Quand on veut, on peut. Choisis celui que tu veux être. Dans tous les cas, moi j'ai choisi ma vie. A toi de voir si tu en feras encore partie dans le futur…

_-_Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

_-_Ca veut dire ce que ça veut dire. Si tu quittes le Maître, on repart comme avant pour le restant de nos jours. Sinon… je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi.

Severus sut à ce moment qu'il ne plaisantait pas, et que c'était la fin de leur si belle amitié.

oOo

_-_Tiens, mets ça sur ton œil, dit gentiment Lily en tendant à James une pâte jaunâtre qui sentait aussi mauvais que les boules puantes qu'il adorait jeter avec Sirius quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Ca va effacer les marques et t'apaiser un peu.

James la remercia et étala avec réluctance un peu de pâte à l'aide de son doigt. Sirius fit la grimace quand l'odeur arriva à ses narines et Gwenog pouffa de rire. James leur adressa un regard noir et s'efforça de penser à l'œil au beurre noir qui aurait disparu d'ici quelques minutes.

La salle commune était presque vide. Deux cinquième année baillaient sur leurs interminables devoirs. Quand ils s'en iraient, il ne resterait plus que les septième année, qui s'étaient tous réunis autour de la cheminée quand James était rentré. Il aurait préféré ne pas faire l'objet d'une telle attention et si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait monté directement se coucher pour se calmer, mais ses amis n'avaient pas voulu le laisser passer avant qu'il ne leur ait expliqué pourquoi un de ses yeux était noir, d'où provenaient les ecchymoses de ses bras et pourquoi il avait encore saigné du nez. Et depuis, il n'avait pas pu bouger du fauteuil, mais comme ils n'avaient pas changé d'avis, il s'était résigné à leur expliquer qu'il avait croisé Rogue dans un couloir, qu'un duel avait éclaté et qu'ils avaient tous les deux terminé dans le bureau de Rusard, qui les avait gardés si longtemps que la nuit était tombée. Personne n'avait voulu le croire pour la simple raison que Sirius avait lui aussi eu des ennuis avec le concierge –des _vrais_ ennuis, puisqu'il avait fait perdre cinquante points à Gryffondor en s'énervant sur lui– et que jamais il ne les avait vus débarquer dans le bureau.

_-_Je suis certain qu'en fait, tu as croisé Rogue, l'entretien a mal tourné et vous vous êtes retrouvés je ne sais où pour terminer le duel, lança Sirius.

_-_Ou alors, tu as voulu réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé entre toi et Lily au bal, et…

_-_Je t'arrête tout de suite, Gwen, il ne s'est rien passé entre moi et Lily, coupa James.

_-_Moi je pense que tu es allé dans la forêt interdite et que tu es tombé sur une créature pas très sympathique, suggéra Nikita.

_-_Moi je crois que vous êtes tous à côté de la plaque mais que je ne peux pas vous dire ce que j'ai fait pour des raisons personnelles, conclut James. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser aller me coucher, disons que j'ai un peu la rage et il vaudrait mieux que je dorme…

Ce qui s'était passé chez Hilary avait du mal à sortir de sa tête, même si cela faisait maintenant des heures que Rogue s'en était allé. Apprendre la vérité sur ce qui s'était passé dans le dortoir des Serpentard avait déjà été suffisamment difficile, mais ce crétin de Servilo avait choisi ce moment pour régler ses comptes. Le duel avait commencé à la baguette –James avait tenu à ce que sa cousine reste en dehors de ça, surtout après s'être remémoré des souvenirs si douloureux – puis, il ne savait comment, ils en étaient venus aux mains. Après un tumulte de cris de rage, de surprise et de douleur, Rogue avait pris la fuite. Hilary s'était empressée de prendre des nouvelles de son cousin, qui avait assuré que ça allait et que c'était plutôt à lui de s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle avait répondu qu'après tant de temps, elle s'était faite à l'idée d'avoir, en une nuit, saccagé une partie de sa vie et d'elle-même.

James avait hésité à en parler à Sirius. Il l'aurait pris à part et lui aurait tout expliqué. Mais il s'était dit que si Hilary avait voulu qu'il soit au courant, elle lui aurait avoué la vérité depuis bien longtemps et que si elle s'était tue, elle devait avoir ses raisons. Mais un jour, justice serait rendue. A la fin de l'année, James aurait tous les ASPICs nécessaires pour être auror. Tous ces enfoirés seraient punis comme ils le méritaient…

_-_Genre tu vas dormir avec ce truc puant sur la tête ! se moqua gentiment Remus.

_-_Peter arrive bien à dormir dans un lit qui pue la moisissure !

_-_De toute façon, là n'est pas la question, intervint Lily en tendant à James un verre rempli d'eau claire et fraîche.

En d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu être flatté par de telles attentions. Il était vrai que Lily avait été adorable durant tout le bal, et qu'il aurait sans doute dû la remercier, voire reprendre leur conversation interrompue par la chute de Peter. Mais le bal semblait loin, même si une journée à peine s'était écoulée depuis. Il n'avait pas le cœur à essayer d'y voir clair dans celui de Lily : la jeune femme qui occupait son esprit, à cet instant, était Hilary.

_-_Nous disions avant que tu arrives, reprit Lily, qu'il nous manque encore deux ingrédients pour terminer le remède qui soignera Nikita. Un doigt humain, et vingt millilitres de bile de gobelin.

_-_Et ?

_-_Et ça serait bien qu'on s'en procure rapidement car avec les tout nouveaux ASPICs instaurés par le Ministère, il y a un risque que Nikita doive être en contact avec de l'eau, répondit Remus.

_-_Les ASPICs ? Mais on est en novembre ! s'exclama James.

_-_Les premières épreuves débuteront après les vacances de Noël, expliqua Remus.

_-_Et il faudra laisser la potion reposer quelques temps avant de pouvoir la boire, renchérit Lily. En d'autres termes, il est temps qu'on se dépêche.

_-_Facile à dire, mais comment voulez-vous qu'on trouve de la bile de dragon ? marmonna James. Il faudrait aller en chercher Allée des Embrumes, mais personnellement, si je peux éviter d'y mettre les pieds…

_-_Sirius dit que sa mère en avait toujours quelques flacons chez elle, dit Gwenog.

_-_Mais il est hors de question que je remette les pieds dans cette baraque, prévint Sirius.

James les dévisagea tous à tour de rôle et comprit où ils voulaient en venir.

_-_En gros, vous voudriez que j'aille chez Alicia Black prendre un flacon de bile de gobelin et le ramener ici ? questionna-t-il.

Il éclata de rire devant l'absurdité de leur plan.

_-_Ok, je suis peut-être un peu téméraire, mais pas complètement cinglé non plus ! s'exclama-t-il.

Sa remarque fit sourire certains de ses amis mais il leur fit remarquer que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à jouer le petit voleur dans la maison des Black.

_-_Quand est-ce qu'il faudrait que j'y aille ? demanda-t-il tout de même pour savoir si cela lui laissait un peu de temps pour se remettre d'aplomb.

_-_Ce soir.

James vit dans les yeux de Sirius qu'il ne plaisantait pas, lui non plus. Il y avait dans son regard une lueur grave qui ne permettait pas de douter que c'était ce soir ou jamais. Et devant le silence pesant qui s'était installé, James sut que tous comptaient sur lui.

_-_Ce soir… répéta-t-il, blasé. Et pourquoi ce soir et pas un autre soir ?

_-_C'est ce soir qu'a lieu le salon de la baguette magique, expliqua Sirius. Mes parents y vont tous les ans et restent toujours boire un verre chez les Malefoy après ça, donc la maison sera vide une bonne partie de la nuit. Il restera Kreattur, mais passé une certaine heure, il dort comme un loir.

_-_Et personne n'aurait pu me prévenir un petit peu plus tôt ? marmonna James.

_-_C'est paru ce matin seulement dans le journal, se défendit Sirius.

James soupira pour leur montrer que l'idée lui déplaisait.

_-_Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui dois y aller ? grogna-t-il. Nikita, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'y vas pas, toi ?

_-_Je suis collé, tu le sais très bien.

James soupira une nouvelle fois et se tourna vers Franck, mais celui-ci fit non de la tête.

_-_J'ai pris trop de retard dans mon boulot, s'excusa-t-il.

_-_Moi je veux bien t'accompagner, dit Lily. La dernière fois, on a fait une bonne équipe !

_-_Hors de question que tu viennes avec moi, réfuta James.

Lily parut indignée.

_-_Et pourquoi ? répliqua-t-elle. Je ne suis pas assez bien, c'est ça ?

_-_Non, mais c'est trop dangereux !

Lily leva les yeux au plafond.

_-_Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? Que je me fasse mordre par l'elfe de maison ?

_-_Si les Black reviennent avant l'heure, ça va être sanglant, dit sèchement James. Tu ne viens pas, fin de la discussion !

_-_Mais…

_-_Fin de la discussion ! gronda James. Quelle heure il est ?

_-_Vingt-trois heures trente, répondit Hestia.

_-_Largement l'heure d'y aller, alors, rétorqua James en se levant.

Il se hâta dans l'escalier et se précipita dans son dortoir, puis passa rapidement sa tête sous l'eau pour retirer la pâte malodorante et toutes les traces de fatigue que son visage pouvait porter. Il nota que sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur avaient déjà été déposées sur son lit : Sirius avait été persuadé qu'il accepterait, sans doute. Par précaution, James y ajouta la dague de Gryffondor. Cela pouvait toujours servir…

James n'avait aucune envie de quitter le château, mais savait que s'il ne le faisait pas, personne ne le ferait. C'était lui qui avait promis à Nikita la guérison, et il était le seul avec Sirius à être dans son élément quand le soleil s'était couché et que l'obscurité dominait aux alentours. Il connaissait un peu la grande maison des Black pour en avoir souvent entendu parler par ses parents et Sirius lui-même, et savait que les fioles interdites se trouvaient dans un tiroir de la chambre des Black. La niche de Kreattur avait été installée dans la cave, plus loin que la cuisine encore, et s'il restait silencieux, il ne serait pas repéré. Si tout se passait bien, en une heure il avait terminé et plus personne ne viendrait l'agacer avant un bon bout de temps. Il pourrait réfléchir à ce qu'il adviendrait d'Hilary : si elle rentrerait, si elle resterait pour ne pas revoir ces imbéciles de Serpentard, si elle rentrerait mais resterait au manoir…

_-_Je ne t'abandonnerai plus… promit-il tout bas, même s'il avait conscience qu'elle ne pourrait jamais entendre ces mots.

Il avait cru qu'elle était devenue folle. Il l'avait détestée secrètement certains soirs de l'été, au souvenir de tous les merveilleux moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et qui avaient semblé révolus. Au final, Rogue l'avait droguée pour l'éloigner de Regulus et ses enfoirés d'amis avaient abusé d'elle. Comment pouvaient-ils se regarder dans le miroir après ça ? James n'était même pas certain de pouvoir retenir sa haine quand il les verrait. Depuis le début, Servilo venait le provoquer sans gêne, comme s'il avait oublié ce qu'il avait fait. Aubrey Bertram… Il l'avait forcée à sortir avec elle, le menaçant de recommencer… Aubrey Bertram, une belle ordure, lui aussi. Il verrait ce qu'il en coûtait de s'en prendre aux Potter… La prochaine fois qu'il croiserait son regard, James lui ferait payer pour tout ce qu'il avait osé faire. Il n'était pas un garçon violent, mais il y avait certaines choses qu'il était incapable de supporter. Sa petite Hilary, ainsi humiliée… Heureusement que Sirius n'était pas au courant, au fond. Sirius serait encore plus en colère que lui. Il était un Black, après tout, et James savait parfaitement que quand Alicia Black s'énervait, les dégâts étaient importants. Alors si Sirius se mettait hors de lui, Aubrey Bertram pouvait d'ores et déjà préparer son testament…

James estima que finalement, c'était peut-être mieux qu'il doive se rendre à Londres avant de se coucher. La journée avait été si éprouvante qu'il n'aurait pas pu dormir et aurait de toute façon fini par se lever. Il avait une colère à évacuer avant que quelqu'un ne réalise que quelque chose n'allait pas. Londres lui permettrait de penser à autre chose, et lui offrirait le plaisir de nuire à des gens comme Rogue. En attendant mieux…

Quand il redescendit dans la salle commune, les deux cinquième année s'en étaient allés. C'était sans doute Lily et Remus qui avaient usé de leur pouvoir de préfet pour les faire disparaître. Ils s'étaient donné du mal pour rien car James ne s'arrêta même pas auprès de ses amis : d'un pas décidé, qui révélait son intention de régler le problème au plus vite, James avança en ligne droite jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame, ignorant leurs conseils, protestations et mots d'encouragement. Marauder le calmerait, comme toujours. Et il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour qu'il ne croise pas Rogue, Bertram ou un autre sur sa route… Cette nuit serait une nuit de péchés. Il allait s'introduire dans un domicile et y voler de la bile de gobelin à deux cents gallionsles dix millilitres. S'il devait en plus casser quelques nez, ce ne serait pas un vrai problème.

Néanmoins, il ne croisa personne et arriva facilement dans le parc. La lune était bien ronde. Elle serait pleine le lendemain, sûrement. Une pensée s'envola vers Remus, qui avait dû passer une mauvaise journée, lui aussi. Dumbledore l'avait interrogé au sujet de l'aconit. Il avait dû se montrer compréhensif, comme à son habitude. Dumbledore comprenait toujours. Même s'il allait coller son poing dans la face d'ange de Bertram, il comprendrait. Un grand homme, Dumbledore. Cependant, il était parfois trop gentil avec ceux qui ne le méritaient pas. Il aurait dû renvoyer Servilo dès qu'il avait appris ce qu'il avait fait pour détruire Poudlard. Et avec un peu de chance, il se serait ensuite fait buter par un auror. Ca, ç'aurait été bien…

James avait à peine refermé la grille qui marquait l'entrée de Poudlard que déjà, il s'apprêtait à transplaner. Sirius lui avait parlé d'un cul-de-sac à quelques centaines de mètres de chez lui, qui sentait fortement l'urine et qui abritait toujours quelques ivrognes trop soûls pour comprendre que des sorciers apparaissaient juste sous leurs yeux. Ce fut là que ses pieds se reposèrent et brisèrent une bouteille de bière. Un chien aboya au loin, effrayé par ce bruit soudain. L'homme qui sentait fortement l'alcool et qui dormait contre le mur ne se réveilla pas. James se pressa vers le pâté de maisons qu'il savait être celui où résidaient les Black et chercha le numéro douze, Square Grimmaurd. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant que la porte était protégée par tout un tas de sortilèges qui la faisaient luire dans la nuit. Mais les moldus ne pouvaient s'en apercevoir à cause du sortilège qui rendait la maison invisible à leurs yeux. Ce devait sans doute être la plus grande peur d'Alicia : qu'un moldu vienne souiller sa maison par sa simple présence. Mais toutes les protections qui entouraient la maison rendaient impossible ce fait, et compliquaient énormément la tâche de tous les mages désirant y faire intrusion. James, lui, n'aurait pas ce problème : Sirius lui avait un jour clairement expliqué que ses parents avaient installé un dispositif en cas d'urgence, qui évitait d'avoir à déjouer tous les sortilèges. Il suffisait en fait de cogner trois fois contre la pierre la plus proche de la poignée en forme de serpent et la porte s'ouvrait toute seule pour quelques secondes.

Le hall d'entrée était tel qu'il l'avait imaginé : luxueux et horrible à la fois. Le style décoratif était tout le contraire de celui d'Æternum Asylus. Outre le papier peint gris aux motifs assez douteux –James crut reconnaître le corps d'une femme dont la tête avait été dévorée par un basilic– les tapis sur lesquels il marchait ressemblaient à des paillassons, mais des paillassons couleur jaune d'or. Des lampes à huile éclairaient le long couloir que terminaient un escalier sombre et ciré à la perfection et un porte-parapluie représentant une jambe de troll, tandis qu'un candélabre en forme de serpent semblait défier le lustre de la même forme. James prit bien soin de marcher sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller les personnes dormant dans les nombreux tableaux accrochés au mur, qui représentaient d'après Sirius les plus grands de ses ancêtres.

La chambre du Gryffondor était la moins lugubre. Elle ressemblait un peu à leur dortoir de Poudlard, mais avec une tapisserie plus sombre. Ce n'était pas le cas de la chambre de Mr et Mrs Black, au dernier étage. James poussa une exclamation de surprise mêlée d'effroi en y entrant : la pièce regorgeait de magie noire. C'était à se demander comment des gens pouvaient y dormir. Le lit semblait tâché de sang –James ignorait si c'était la couette qui donnait cet effet où s'il y avait réellement du sang qui avait coulé sur la literie. Sirius lui avait parlé un jour des choses douteuses que ses parents faisaient parfois pendant leurs nuits d'amour. James préféra imaginer que ce sang ne provenaient pas de ces instants un peu particuliers…

Dans un des coins de la chambre semblait l'épier un mannequin dévêtu. James se sentit mal à l'aise en observant ses deux orbites vides et eut comme l'impression que sa lèvre se déforma en un rictus méchant. Secouant la tête pour chasser cette idée de son esprit, James dévia le regard vers le coin opposé et lui tourna le dos. Sa sensation d'insécurité n'en fut qu'amplifiée.

Sur une petite étagère était rangée une dizaine d'ouvrages dont les noms ne laissaient envisager rien de bon : _Cent méthodes de torture_, _Mythologie et châtiments corporels_, _Extase et supplice_… James savait que Sirius avait parfois passé d'horribles moments avec sa mère. Il lui avait parlé de punitions qu'une mère ne devrait jamais faire à l'un de ses enfants. Il n'osa même pas feuilleter ces ouvrages pour avoir une idée ce que qu'avait eu à supporter son frère de cœur.

Le mobilier était un ensemble de meubles de bois de noyer dont toutes les pointes, toutes les arêtes étaient savamment sculptées. C'était prévisible : les scènes gravées dans le bois étaient toutes assez morbides. Un instant, James imagina le visage d'Aubrey Bertram à la place de la femme empalée sur le dossier de la chaise qui faisait face à un grand miroir incrusté de pierres précieuses et qui capta rapidement toute son attention. Parce qu'il dégageait comme une force étrange ou parce qu'il semblait l'appeler, James ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher tout près de lui et de l'effleurer des doigts. Au contact du verre froid, il frissonna : le miroir vibra et l'image d'un lit d'hôpital vint remplacer son reflet. Rosanna dormait d'un sommeil agité. Elle n'était plus reconnaissable : tout son teint était désormais verdâtre et son visage s'était déformé en quelque chose d'hideux. Ses mains n'étaient plus des mains mais des pattes griffues qui pourraient déchiqueter n'importe quoi. James ne sut que c'était sa mère que parce qu'il avait conscience qu'elle était la seule à avoir jamais subi une telle transformation.

Rapidement, le spectacle fut insupportable. Le jeune homme tapa du poing contre le miroir, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il espérait le briser ou juste lui faire savoir qu'il fallait que cette image disparaisse. L'objet, comme s'il avait compris, vibra à nouveau et une autre scène apparut. Les sourcils froncés, James distingua un tapis roulé au fond d'une pièce sombre qui devait être un bureau. Un large pentacle d'invocation avait été dessiné à la craie blanche sur le sol. En son centre avait été inscrit un démon, tandis que des photos avaient été dispersées tout autour, à la pointe de chaque branche de l'étoile. Mais quand il plissa les yeux pour tenter de discerner qui seraient les prochaines victimes, James sentit une main se poser contre son épaule et enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau. Sa cape d'invisibilité glissa à terre. Il poussa une exclamation de surprise et fit volte-face, le cœur battant à toute allure. Avec horreur, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Alicia Black, qui avait l'air particulièrement en colère. Il ne l'avait jamais vue d'aussi près mais comprit à l'instant même où leurs yeux se croisèrent l'enfer qu'avait dû vivre Sirius. Cette femme était tout simplement terrifiante, de ses pupilles menaçantes à sa grande taille, en passant par ses ongles pointus et la baguette magique qu'elle tenait dans son autre main. Sa robe était jolie, pourtant. Pour une fois, elle avait revêtu des couleurs assez neutres et claires, et son chignon serré dégageait une gorge fine et ornée de bijoux coûteux. Sans cet air de cruauté qui l'accompagnait en permanence, elle aurait pu être belle.

_-_Alors c'était vrai, ce qu'on m'a dit… lança-t-elle.

Sa voix était grave, presque masculine, mais James savait qu'elle faisait jouer ses cordes vocales selon l'impression qu'elle désirait donner. Il s'efforça de se calmer, peu désireux de montrer de lui l'image d'un Potter qui n'en avait que le nom.

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a dit ? interrogea-t-il froidement.

_-_Que Potter m'attendait dans ma chambre… Cela dit, je ne m'attendais pas à ce Potter-là…

Sa bouche s'étira en un rictus empli de méchanceté.

_-_Où sont donc tes parents, James ? nargua-t-elle. Il paraît que ton père commence à péter les plombs. Si c'est le cas, préviens-moi ! Je ne voudrais pas manquer ça !

_-_Mon père ne pète pas les plombs, rétorqua James, les dents serrées.

_-_Tais-toi, petit morveux.

James se dégagea de sa prise d'un mouvement brusque de l'épaule mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'avait de toute manière aucun moyen de fuir autrement qu'en transplanant –ce qu'elle ne lui permettrait jamais de faire, puisqu'elle avait déjà sa baguette pointée sur lui. La cheminée se trouvait derrière elle, tout comme la porte. La fenêtre était trop éloignée du sol pour qu'il puisse sauter. C'était comme s'il était déjà à sa merci. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se laisser faire. Il avait déjà frappé Rogue pour s'en sortir, et s'il fallait qu'il recommence, il n'hésiterait pas. Alicia Black, sans baguette, ne devait pas valoir grand-chose face à quelqu'un armé d'une dague…

_-_Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu étais entrain de fabriquer dans ma chambre, James ?

Mrs Black, tout en parlant, s'était avancée vers lui, diminuant un peu plus la distance qui le séparait de sa baguette menaçante. James recula mais fut bloqué par un mur.

_-_Alors, qu'est-ce que tu faisais, Potter ? Qui t'envoie ? Ton père ? Sirius ?

_-_Personne ne m'envoie, répondit sèchement James. Je suis assez grand pour prendre des initiatives seul.

Mrs Black rit méchamment.

_-_Oui, j'ai entendu dire que l'année dernière, tu es allé jouer le héros devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu devrais faire attention, James. Ce petit jeu est dangereux. Un jour, il t'arrivera un gros pépin, comme à ta mère. Je crois même que ce jour est arrivé…

Elle claqua des mains et le mannequin se réveilla. Soudainement pourvu d'une mobilité inquiétante, il se mit à avancer lourdement vers James, les bras en avant comme les revenants selon l'image que les moldus se faisaient d'eux. Même s'il ne pouvait le voir, il se dirigeait exactement dans la bonne direction. D'ici quelques secondes, il serait sur lui…

James voulut bondir de côté, mais Alicia Black dut deviner ses intentions, car elle fit glisser son lit à l'endroit même où il désirait s'en aller. Pour lui bloquer toute issue, elle se plaça elle-même de l'autre côté. Complètement encerclé, James se sentit contraint de sortir sa baguette magique, même s'il savait qu'elle ne lui serait pas d'une grande utilité face à une sorcière maîtrisant la magie noire et un mannequin ensorcelé qui, comme il le comprit en tentant de l'immobiliser, absorbait les sortilèges qu'il lui lançait sans même en subir les effets.

_-_Alors dis-moi, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu cherchais dans ma chambre ? C'est la dernière chance que je te donne, mon petit, prévint Mrs Black d'une voix mielleuse. Si tu ne réponds pas, je vais être obligé d'employer contre toi quelques unes des méthodes que renferment ces livres…

Elle désigna d'un signe de la tête les ouvrages de la bibliothèque.

_-_Cher Sirius a dû t'en parler, non ? railla-t-elle. Il en a testé pas mal…

_-_Il ne m'en a jamais parlé, répliqua James, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. A croire que ça ne faisait pas si mal que ça…

C'était un mensonge, bien entendu, mais elle ne pouvait pas le deviner. Sirius était de toute façon très discret sur les châtiments que lui avait infligé sa mère. James se demandait même si les Maraudeurs et les Black eux-mêmes n'étaient pas les seuls au courant.

_-_Dans ce cas je vais me servir des mêmes méthodes de torture, et tu me donneras ton avis… murmura Alicia Black d'une voix doucereuse. A moins bien sûr que tu m'expliques ce que tu fabriquais dans ma chambre…

_-_Votre fils m'avait parlé de votre miroir magique, mentit James. J'ai voulu voir ma mère et celui qui avait commandité son agression, c'est tout.

Mrs Black haussa les sourcils, sceptique.

_-_Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle. Et comment est-ce possible, puisque nous avons déniché ce fabuleux miroir cet été, et que Sirius n'a pas remis les pieds ici depuis l'été d'avant ?

_-_Je ne crois pas avoir précisé de quel fils il s'agissait, répondit James du tac au tac.

_-_Regulus ne t'aurait jamais parlé de ce qui se trouve dans ma chambre, Potter.

_-_Regulus a simplement voulu me narguer en me disant qu'il avait vu dans quel état était ma mère.

Alicia Black sembla fière de son dernier fils.

_-_Dans ce cas, si tu venais juste pour cette histoire de démon, je vais te conduire directement chez le propriétaire de cette charmante bête, minauda-t-elle.

Elle claqua des mains et James n'eut pas le temps de réagir : persuadé qu'elle allait faire apparaître des cordes autour de ses poignets, il ne vit pas le mannequin lui bondir dessus pour le maintenir fermement, l'empêchant d'esquisser le moindre mouvement avec ses bras. Sa baguette magique tomba mais Alicia la déposa dans sa poche.

_-_Je ne suis quand même pas si méchante, ironisa-t-elle.

Puis, elle l'empoigna par les vêtements et éleva sa baguette. Une seconde plus tard, James reconnaissait cette étrange sensation qui accompagnait les fois où il transplanait.

Il n'était jamais venu dans cette grande demeure dans laquelle elle l'avait conduit, mais son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle appela d'une voix enjouée quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. D'une démarche hésitante, Philip Rush descendit l'escalier en spirale en face d'eux et s'arrêta net en distinguant qui elle lui avait amené. Un sourire mauvais assombrit alors son visage.

_-_James ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il franchit les quelques marches qui les séparaient en une seule grande enjambée et les rejoignit dans ce qui devait être son salon. James refusa de laisser son regard quitter cet homme qui avait détruit la vie de sa mère mais pouvait discerner du coin de l'œil un long fauteuil de cuir. Un instant, il se demanda si Rosanna s'y était déjà assise à l'époque où elle avait fait semblant de vivre une belle histoire d'amour avec lui.

_-_Alicia, quel plaisir me fais-tu là ! jubila-t-il. Comment vas-tu, James ?

La petite caresse qu'il fit à sa joue réveilla en James une violence qui ne lui était pas habituelle. Maintenu trop fermement par le mannequin, il ne put bouger mais sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Une envie de tout casser l'anima et il se débattit de toutes ses forces, mais un cri de rage sortit de sa gorge quand il constata que ce n'était pas suffisant pour se libérer. Il adressa alors à Rush le regard le plus menaçant qu'il pouvait, comme une promesse de vengeance. Sa mère à l'hôpital à cause de cet homme qui se tenait devant lui. Sa mère transformée en monstre à cause de cet homme qui se tenait devant lui. Tout ce qui s'était passé en mars à cause de cet homme qui se tenait devant lui…

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites tout ça ? demanda James avec hargne.

Il voulut paraître fort mais sa voix trembla de rage et de chagrin. Rush eut un petit sourire attendri.

_-_Merci de me l'avoir amené, Alicia, dit-il seulement.

Il glissa ses mains dans les poches de James et en ressortit sa dague et sa baguette.

_-_Oh, la dague de ce bon vieux Godric… murmura-t-il.

Un vieil elfe de maison accourut et vint le débarrasser de ces objets.

_-_Monte les dans le bureau, Tètdeuf, ordonna Rush.

L'elfe disparut aussitôt.

_-_J'ai pensé que tu serais content de l'avoir chez toi, expliqua Alicia Black. Vois-tu, je l'ai trouvé dans ma chambre en train d'observer ton bureau à travers mon miroir. Je me suis dit que s'il voulait en savoir plus sur ce qui était arrivé à sa mère, autant le mener directement chez toi…

_-_Tu as bien fait, assura chaleureusement Rush. Je te remercie.

Mrs Black claqua des doigts et le mannequin relâcha sa prise. James se retint de bondir sur Rush uniquement parce qu'il était désarmé et que ç'aurait été stupide de sa part de tenter quelque chose avant d'avoir récupéré de quoi se défendre. Il regarda la mère de Sirius s'en aller avec son soldat de plastique comme elle était arrivée, par transplanage, puis se retrouva seul avec celui qui devait désormais être son pire ennemi. Celui-ci lui fit signe de le suivre. James obéit, poussé par la pensée que puisqu'ils montaient, ils se rapprochaient de sa baguette magique. Il eut néanmoins l'impression de rêver : il suivait les pas de celui qui avait lancé un démon sur sa mère, en toute liberté, au beau milieu de sa grande demeure dans laquelle devait encore être dessiné le pentacle d'invocation de la créature qui avait attaqué Rosanna.

_-_Alors comme ça tu voudrais en savoir plus sur toute cette affaire ? lui demanda Rush.

Il poussa une porte et tous deux entrèrent dans la pièce que James avait découverte quelques minutes plus tôt. Le pentacle était là, juste sous ses yeux, entre Rush et le tapis roulé contre un mur. Un bureau le surplombait, avec sa chaise roulante. Des photos de Rosanna y étaient posées, comme si Rush les avait admirées avant que Mrs Black ne l'appelle.

_-_Elles sont belles, n'est-ce pas ? dit tristement l'homme quand il suivit le regard de James. Je les avais prises à l'époque où ta mère et moi étions… enfin ça n'a pas d'importance.

James déglutit avec peine. Malgré lui, ses yeux le picotèrent et s'humidifièrent. Sa mère, sur ces clichés, était toujours belle et souriante. Son visage était celui qui avait bercé ses nuits d'enfance. Même si elle jouait la comédie, elle paraissait heureuse. Mais rien ne serait plus jamais comme à cette époque. Cette beauté ne serait plus visible que sur des photographies usées, cette gentillesse ne serait plus qu'un souvenir. Ils oublieraient le son pur de son rire, la douceur de sa voix. Tout ne serait plus qu'une pâle imitation de la réalité…

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait ça ? redemanda James avec agressivité.

Rush, à cet instant, ne parut pas plus inhumain que n'importe qui. Son visage était juste triste, comme s'il regrettait d'avoir eu à le faire. Il parut même sur le point de le serrer contre lui. James l'aurait repoussé s'il l'avait fait : les remords ne faisaient pas tout. Même s'il regrettait, ce qu'il avait fait était monstrueux et il le haïrait pour toujours.

_-_Tu sais, on fait parfois des choses que l'on n'a pas envie de faire, James, avoua Rush. Ta mère m'a humilié, tu le sais, ça ? Elle m'a humilié et il fallait que je me venge. Son sort n'est que la monnaie de sa pièce.

_-_Vous êtes monstrueux, méprisa James. Mon père aurait dû vous tuer il y a bien longtemps ! Je vous jure que quand il apprendra la vérité…

_-_Il la connaît déjà, la vérité, coupa Rush. Il sait que ma fille Sarah a falsifié tous les remèdes que les guérisseurs de Ste-Mangouste avaient préparé pour tenter de la sauver ! C'est pour cela que je dois agir vite : il sait déjà tout ! Sarah s'est enfuie, mais il va tenter de m'atteindre moi ! Mais je l'attendrai avant, crois-moi !

James fronça les sourcils. Rush se déplaça pour le laisser admirer la totalité du pentacle. Il semblait beaucoup plus grand vu de près que dans le miroir de Mrs Black, et il put discerner les visages qui encerclaient le petit démon dessiné à la craie. Son cœur s'arrêta alors de battre : les prochaines victimes ne seraient autres que son père, Bruce, Cristopher, Joshua et John. Son père et le restant de ses oncles…

_-_Vous comptez lancer le démon sur eux ? questionna-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Rush inclina légèrement la tête de côté et eut un air désolé.

_-_Une chose en engendre une autre, James. Je ne fais pas ça pour vous nuire mais pour faire plaisir à Rosanna. Elle sera heureuse de vous retrouver… Vous serez tous des démons mais serez à nouveau réunis dans l'au-delà qui vous servira de logis…

_-_Vous êtes complètement cinglé… murmura James. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire !

_-_C'est trop tard, James. J'ai invoqué le démon dans la soirée. La route qui sépare son monde et le nôtre est longue mais demain soir –ou plutôt devrais-je dire ce soir–, il sera prêt à contaminer ton père et les autres ! Rosanna retrouvera ceux qu'elle aime, elle sera heureuse, mais plus jamais je n'aurai à affronter son regard, tu comprends ? Si tu es amoureux comme je le crois, tu comprends…

_-_Non, je ne comprends pas, dédaigna James. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on aime quelqu'un que tout nous est permis.

_-_Elle me détruisait ! gronda Rush.

James sursauta par son soudain excès de colère mais ne se laissa pas démonter. Aussi étrange cela puisse-t-il être, il avait le sentiment d'être le plus fort, car il avait reçu de sa mère ce que Rush n'avait jamais pu obtenir d'elle.

_-_Ce n'était pas une raison pour la détruire en retour, dit-il, et encore moins pour détruire ses proches…

_-_Ses proches me narguaient autant qu'elle, répondit Rush. Vous tous, les Potter, vous me narguiez car vous viviez auprès d'elle tous les jours et elle vous aimait. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, James, pour vous ça ne sera pas douloureux. Je crois que ça brûle, au début, mais…

_-_Fermez-la ! gronda James.

Sur un coup de tête, il sauta à l'intérieur du pentacle et effaça avec son pied tout ce qu'il put effacer. Rush le poussa violemment pour l'en empêcher, mais trop tard : les lignes du pentacle étaient rompues.

_-_Petit con ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

James, étourdi par le choc et la douleur –sa tête avait heurté un tiroir entrouvert et une bosse commençait déjà à se former à l'arrière de son crâne– parvint à rouler de côté pour éviter d'être atteint par le sortilège mortel qu'on lui lançait. A l'aide du bureau, il se releva lourdement : un autre flash vert passa à quelques centimètres de ses oreilles.

_-_Tu crois que ça va l'empêcher de les avoir, tes oncles ? rétorqua Rush. Ca ne va rien changer à ce qui est prévu pour ce soir !

_-_Mais au moins le démon ne sera plus sous votre contrôle, lança James.

Pour échapper un troisième sortilège, il dut plonger sous le bureau. Quand il s'agrippa à un tiroir pour se redresser, celui-ci s'ouvrit. James retrouva avec soulagement sa baguette magique et la dague de Gryffondor.

_-Expelliarmus_ ! cria-t-il

Rush fut si surpris qu'il ne put éviter le sortilège. Sa baguette lui échappa des mains alors qu'il était propulsé contre le mur. Le choc fut brutal et l'assomma à moitié, puis il retomba mollement au sol, non loin d'un coupe-papier déjà tâché de sang.

_-_Des démons, il y en a des centaines, parvint-il à articuler. Je ne m'arrêterai pas tant que je n'aurai pas à mon service une armée de petits Potter verts et griffus… Ce démon-là où un autre, peu m'importe…

James, dans un élan de rage, s'avança vers lui et le frappa au flanc avec la pointe de son pied. Son gémissement de douleur l'apaisa, mais James préféra détruire complètement le pentacle avant de s'en aller. Il passa devant le bureau, rassembla les photos de sa mère et se pressa vers la porte, mais une douleur fulgurante l'immobilisa sur place avant de le faire tomber à genoux. Il lâcha tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains alors qu'une plainte s'échappait de sa bouche : Rush avait réussi à s'emparer du coupe-papier et le lui avait lancé dans le mollet, où il s'était planté comme une flèche dans sa cible.

_-_Tu pensais m'avoir si facilement ? railla-t-il. A ton avis, pourquoi ton père attend-il avant de venir me voir ? Lui, au moins, il sait ce dont je suis capable !

James ne répondit pas. Il retira le coupe-papier de la même manière que Peter avait retiré celui de Feodossi de la plaie de Gwenog, fit abstraction de son sang et de sa douleur, puis tenta de se remettre debout mais il chancela, pris d'un haut-le-cœur, et retomba lourdement face contre le plancher que du sang qui n'était pas le sien avait déjà taché.

_-_Vous avez tué quelqu'un dans cette pièce ? questionna-t-il entre deux spasmes douloureux.

_-_Neil Peterson.

Avec horreur, James vit que Rush se relevait bien plus aisément que lui. Il récupéra sa baguette magique et ricana méchamment. Son regard se dirigea vers les traces de craie, seuls éléments restants de son pentacle, puis vers le mollet ensanglanté de James.

_-_Qu'est-ce que Neil avait fait pour que vous le tuiez ? demanda celui-ci pour se donner du temps.

_-_Trop de bêtises pour que je le tolère, dit seulement Rush.

Il commença à s'avancer lentement vers lui.

_-_C'est lui qui avait drogué Lily, cet été ? questionna James.

_-_Oui. Première bêtise : prendre du F7V3 au lieu du F9V9. Je voulais qu'elle tue tout ce qui bouge. Ca fait partie de ma vengeance : faire souffrir ceux qui m'ont fait souffrir.

_-_Vous êtes un malade, rétorqua James.

Il saisit sa baguette et se traîna jusqu'à une chaise sur laquelle il prit appui pour se relever.

_-_Tu sais que la dague a coûté une petite fortune à Alicia Black ? fit remarquer Rush. Le petit Regulus va avoir des ennuis, ce soir… Quelle nuit, décidément !

_-_Taisez-vous ! ordonna James. L'aconit dans le verre de Peter, c'était vous, aussi ?

_-_Hum hum. Enfin, c'était Neil. Deuxième bêtise. Je voulais qu'il empoisonne un de tes amis. Evidemment, il a empoisonné le seul que je voulais garder bien vivant…

_-_Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez, à Peter ?

_-_Tu poses trop de questions. Il est largement temps que tu crèves !

Alors qu'il élevait sa baguette magique pour prononcer la formule fatale, il y eut un craquement inattendu qui les fit sursauter tous les deux. James ferma les yeux de lassitude et d'horreur en constatant que c'était Hilary qui venait de transplaner dans le bureau de Rush.

_-_Laissez-le ! ordonna-t-elle. Laissez-le ou je vous jure que je vous explose le crâne !

Rush ricana et pointa sa baguette magique droit sur elle.

_-_Je ne savais pas que tu me faciliterais la tâche à ce point, James ! minauda-t-il. Je ne comptais pas me débarrasser de vous avant quelques semaines, vous savez !

_-_Ne criez pas victoire trop vite, menaça Hilary. Je vous jure que…

_-_Que quoi ? coupa Rush avec amusement. _Expelliarmus_ !

Ce fut au tour d'Hilary d'être projetée contre le mur. Rush s'avança lentement vers son corps inanimé et sembla se faire son propre avis sur son physique. Plus que tout autre chose, ce fut ce qui fit réagir James. Oubliant toute blessure et refoulant toute sa douleur, il se précipita au secours de sa cousine, chancelant mais sûr de lui quand il le poussa loin d'elle.

_-_Vous ne la toucherez pas ! rugit-il.

Tous deux tombèrent au sol et roulèrent l'un contre l'autre, puis Rush l'immobilisa sur le dos, les mains autour de sa gorge. James sentit son souffle se couper.

_-_Laissez-le… dit faiblement Hilary.

_-_Je t'avais dit de ne pas me sous-estimer, Potter… dit méchamment Rush.

Il resserra un peu plus sa prise. Ses yeux étincelaient d'une lueur de démence. James sentit les battements de son cœur redoubler de vitesse, tambourinant à ses tympans. Il ne parvenait plus à respirer. Si seulement il avait pu atteindre le coupe-papier qui était là, à un ou deux centimètres de ses doigts…

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, son bras s'étira assez pour s'en emparer et, poussé par un désir d'en finir, James le planta dans le dos de Rush. Le hurlement de douleur qu'il poussa fut insupportable, mais il frappa une seconde fois, puis une troisième, jusqu'à ce que son agresseur relâche sa prise et tombe mollement sur le côté. Le sang qui s'écoula de ses plaies forma une marre qui s'étendit jusqu'à lui. Horrifié, James se remit debout et s'en éloigna, le corps tremblant et la gorge douloureuse. Quand il réalisa qu'il tenait toujours le coupe-papier dégoulinant, il le jeta vers Rush et eut envie de vomir tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre : l'homme était pris de spasmes et se vidait lentement de son sang alors que petit à petit, il s'en allait vers la mort. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et il se mit à baver, mais James ne fut répugné que par son propre geste. Comme si plus rien n'existait hormis ce corps que la vie abandonnait, il tomba à genoux, le visage caché derrière ses mains tremblantes. Il fallait faire face à la réalité : il avait tué un homme.

_-_Oh mon Dieu… murmura-t-il, écœuré. Oh mon Dieu…

Choqué par ce qu'il avait osé faire, il se mordit le poing pour s'empêcher de hurler et de laisser un sanglot éclater, mais cela ne l'apaisa pas. Rush ne bougeait plus. James pouvait presque sentir l'odeur qui emplirait la maison quand sa dépouille commencerait à pourrir, et cela le répugnait. L'odeur de la mort qui le suivrait partout, qui l'empêcherait de vivre…

Hilary remua faiblement, quelque part dans son dos. Il avait tenu sa promesse : il ne l'avait pas abandonnée. Mais à quel prix avait-il fait cela ? Il était devenu un meurtrier…

_-_James, on s'en va, supplia-t-elle à voix basse. S'il te plaît, ramène-nous…

_-_Oui, ma puce… lui promit James.

Malgré tous les tremblements de son corps, il la porta jusqu'au salon, dans lequel ils trouvèrent facilement une cheminée en ivoire. James stupéfixa l'elfe de maison qui tenta de les retenir et entra dans l'âtre. Il prononça clairement le premier endroit qui lui traversa l'esprit et endura le tourbillon qui accrut son mal-être. Quand ses pieds se posèrent sur le sol de la salle commune de Gryffondor, Hilary avait repris assez de forces pour marcher toute seule. Il la lâcha et vomit dans le foyer de la cheminée.

_-_Merde, James ! s'écria Sirius en se précipitant vers lui.

L'agitation qui naquit parut irréelle. James avait l'impression que rien n'existait vraiment, au fond, comme si ce qui se passait n'était qu'un mauvais rêve sans fin. Tout était tellement invraisemblable ! D'abord, Peter qui était né d'un inceste, puis Hilary qui avait été violée, puis Rogue qu'il avait frappé, puis le meurtre de Rush… Tout s'effondrait. Il n'avait pas vécu ça, c'était impossible. Il rêvait. Oui, il ne pouvait que rêver…

Mais l'étreinte de Sirius fut bien réelle. Les consolations d'Hilary furent bien réelles. Tout était réel, mais tout était abominable. Il fallait qu'il se réveille. C'était juste un rêve abominable…

_-_James, il va falloir que tu calmes, dit gentiment Hilary. James, tu m'entends ? Tu m'écoutes ? Ce n'est rien, ça va passer !

_-_Faut que je voie Dumbledore, arriva-t-il à dire.

_-_Non, d'abord tu vas venir t'asseoir pour te détendre, lui intima Hilary. Quelqu'un, un verre d'eau pour lui ! lança-t-elle.

James se redressa et respira profondément pour faire passer son envie de rendre à nouveau. Si son corps tremblait toujours, il put faire face à ses amis qui n'avaient pas bougé de la salle commune depuis son départ. Il eut envie d'effacer leurs visages interloqués et terrifiés à la fois. Envie de faire marche arrière…

_-_James, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Sirius, en pleine panique. Tu es tombé sur ma mère, c'est ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as du sang sur toi ? Elle t'a fait quelque chose ?

Comme James ne daigna pas répondre, Lily lui tendit le verre d'eau qu'Hilary avait réclamé.

_-_Tiens, bois ça, lui dit-elle gentiment. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais c'est fini.

_-_Faut que je voie Dumbledore, répéta James.

_-_Tu iras le voir demain, assura Hilary. Là, tu es en état de choc.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? l'interrogea Remus. Hilary, tu sembles savoir ce qui s'est passé !

_-_Je ne sais pas ce que vous étiez censés faire, mais ça a mal tourné, répondit-elle seulement. Bois, James !

Mais James préféra se renverser le verre sur la tête. L'eau froide qui coula sur son visage et son gros effort de volonté lui remirent les idées en place. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche, fit signe à Sirius qu'il n'avait plus besoin de le tenir et se frotta les yeux pour achever son dur retour à la réalité.

_-_Je suis tombé sur ta mère, expliqua-t-il.

_-_C'est elle qui t'a fait ça ? s'exclama aussitôt Sirius. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

_-_Elle ne m'a rien fait. Elle m'a conduit chez Rush.

James respira profondément : son estomac se serrait à nouveau et lui donnait des nausées à la simple pensée du cadavre qu'il avait sur les bras.

_-_Là, tout a commencé à partir en vrille. Il m'a montré des photos de ma mère, puis le pentacle d'invocation, et… et je l'ai tué…

Il se remit à trembler, les yeux remplis de larmes. Il était devenu un assassin…

_-_C'était un accident ! lança Hilary. James, tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement !

_-_J'aurais pu me débattre et…

_-_Il t'étranglait ! s'exclama Hilary. Hey, arrête de remettre la faute sur toi, ok ? C'était soit lui, soit toi !

_-_Tu as tué Rush ? bredouilla Sirius, ébahi.

Il semblait être le seul à ne pas avoir perdu l'usage de la parole suite à cette révélation.

_-_Wow, vacherie ! pesta-t-il. Il était en train de t'étrangler ?

_-_Oui, parce qu'il l'avait empêché de me tuer, répondit Hilary à sa la place de son cousin. Alors James, tu vas te calmer, car c'était de la légitime défense !

_-_Et donc c'était Rush qui avait lancé cette créature sur ta mère ? s'enquit Lily.

James hocha la tête.

_-_Alors tu ne devrais pas te faire du mal comme ça, lui dit-elle. Je comprends que tu ne te sentes pas bien, mais pense à tout ce qu'il avait fait avant toi, à tous les innocents qu'il avait tués !

_-_Ecoutez, il faut vraiment que j'aille voir Dumbledore, déclara-t-il en se levant.

La démarche rapide mais mal assurée, il se dirigea vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il se souvint qu'il l'avait fait une heure plus tôt, peut-être moins. A ce moment déjà, il avait la tête pleine de tourments. C'était la nuit de tous les maux, visiblement…

_-_Mais James ! le rappela Hilary. Tu te défendais !

_-_Ca ne te vient pas l'idée qu'il y a peut-être autre chose que ce meurtre ? gronda James. Il s'agit de sauver la famille, tu peux comprendre, ça ?

_-_Le mot de passe, c'est Patacitrouille ! prévint Remus alors qu'il s'en allait.

Il se mit à courir dès qu'il atteignit le couloir. Déjà désert avant son départ, il ne fut pas étonné de n'entendre aucun autre bruit que ses pas martelant le sol et son souffle irrégulier qui se répercutait contre les murs. Il ignorait si Dumbledore dormait à une heure si avancée de la nuit mais ne chercha pas à la savoir. Il ne s'arrêta que devant la gargouille qui marquait l'entrée de son bureau, où il donna le mot de passe entre deux souffles. Le passage se dévoila.

Il s'avéra que Dumbledore ne s'était pas encore couché et que malgré l'heure si tardive, il l'accueillit avec cette attention toute particulière qui le caractérisait quand il lui rendait visite à des moments inattendus. Cette fois, il sembla plus inquiet qu'à l'ordinaire, mais James devina que c'était dû à ses vêtements encore tâchés de sang et son visage qui portait toujours les marques de son duel avec Rogue.

_-_Nom d'un phénix, James, qu'as-tu encore fait ? s'enquit-il, les sourcils froncés. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie !

Sa longue course à travers les couloirs lui avait au moins permis d'évacuer ses nausées et les tremblements de son corps : il se sentait désormais enclin à raconter tout dans les moindres détails car son esprit était redevenu parfaitement clair.

_-_Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de mon père ou de mes oncles, aujourd'hui ? commença-t-il par demander.

Dumbledore fit non de la tête et l'interrogea du regard.

_-_Y aurait-il un problème, James ? questionna-t-il devant son silence. Tu sembles perturbé… Et d'où provient ce sang sur tes vêtements ?

_-_C'est celui de Philip Rush, répondit James, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Pour éviter les questions, il décida de lui expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son départ pour la maison des Black, en révélant tout sur la potion que Lily préparait pour Nikita. Dumbledore l'écouta jusqu'à la fin sans l'interrompre. Il ne sembla pas en colère.

_-_J'ignore ce qui s'est passé pour ta famille, dit-il en toute honnêteté. Mais si Philip Rush a dit vrai, à cette heure-ci, le démon qu'il a invoqué doit déjà être lancé sur tes oncles ou ton père…

_-_Je sais, murmura James.

Il avait espéré que Dumbledore fasse quelque chose. Qu'il tente de les prévenir ou de stopper la créature, il n'en savait rien, mais il s'était attendu à ce qu'il ne reste pas tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil, de l'autre côté du bureau. Mais peut-être qu'au fond, tout ce qu'il avait espéré depuis le début de la journée était resté un simple espoir. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

_-_Cela dit, il faut toujours croire à un miracle, James, souffla Dumbledore. Le professeur Œdya pourra te l'assurer.

_-_Il y a longtemps que j'ai cessé de croire aux miracles, professeur, avoua James avec rancœur. Si les miracles existaient, mon frère jumeau ne serait pas mort et ma mère serait actuellement en train de rêver paisiblement dans son lit, aux côtés de mon père.

_-_Pourtant, l'espoir est et a toujours été une grande force.

_-_Je suis d'accord avec ça. Mais il ne faut pas confondre espoir et naïveté. Un démon a été lancé sur mon père et mes oncles. Y a-t-il un moyen de combattre un démon ?

Dumbledore haussa les épaules.

_-_Théoriquement, non. Mais la théorie ne fait pas tout…

_-_La sagesse non plus, répliqua froidement James. Je pensais que vous feriez autre chose que discuter tranquillement, mais puisque visiblement je m'étais trompé, autant que je rentre à la tour des Gryffondor. Bonne nuit, professeur.

Dumbledore ne chercha pas à le retenir.

_-_Tu en parleras avec le professeur Œdya, James, lança-t-il seulement avant que celui-ci ne referme la porte derrière lui. Et si jamais tu as besoin de parler pour retirer de ton cœur une partie du poids de ce lourd cadavre, je suis là…

James leva les yeux au plafond, et dévala l'escalier avec le sentiment d'avoir été trahi. Dumbledore n'avait même pas tenté de contacter son père. A croire qu'il s'en fichait complètement…

Mais tout s'était détraqué, de toute manière. Personne n'agissait comme il était censé agir. Pourquoi le sort s'amusait-il à jouer ainsi avec lui ?

James n'avait même pas envie de retourner dans sa salle commune. Ses amis étaient sûrement en train de débattre sur ses actes. Avait-il bien fait de tuer Rush ? Etait-il devenu un assassin parmi tant d'autres ? Ils devaient s'en poser, des questions. Et quand ils ne s'en poseraient plus, ils s'en poseraient encore, sur Hilary. Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Pourquoi était-elle revenue ? Comment avait-elle fait pour savoir qu'il était chez Rush ? Puis, le sujet dévierait vers Rogue. Pourquoi l'avait-il droguée ? Pourquoi tenait-il tant à Regulus ? Jusqu'où était-il prêt à aller pour le protéger ?

_-_Tu ne devrais pas te promener tout seul dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci de la nuit, Potter…

James quitta ses pensées et nota qu'il était arrivé dans la tour d'astronomie. Il ne savait ni comment il y était arrivé ni comment Rogue l'avait suivi sans qu'il s'en rendre compte, mais toujours était-il qu'ils étaient là, tous les deux, face à face en haut de ce qui devait être la plus haute tour de Poudlard. La lune était si brillante qu'ils pouvaient se voir sans souci. James s'aperçut que le visage de Rogue était déformé par ce qui devait être de la rage, ou peut-être de la haine. Cela ne l'inquiéta pas : depuis des années ils se haïssaient. Un peu plus, un peu moins, il n'était plus à cela près et avait surtout d'autres soucis en tête.

_-_Tu devrais retourner te coucher, Servilo. Tes jambes doivent être fatiguées après tous ces escaliers…

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, ici ? rétorqua Rogue. Te suicider ?

_-_Tu aimerais bien, hein ? dit seulement James sans la moindre colère. Ca te permettrait d'imposer ta petite loi sans personne pour s'élever au-dessus de toi…

_-_Ca me permettrait surtout de savoir que tu ne tenteras plus de rallier Regulus à ta cause.

_-_De toute façon, après ce qui est arrivé, ça m'étonnerait qu'il tente encore de me revoir.

_-_Ah ouais ? Et bien dis-toi qu'après ce qui est arrivé, il refuse de me parler, annonça Rogue. Alors je peux te promettre que tu vas payer…

James pouffa d'un rire sans joie.

_-_Tu comptes me tuer ici, et faire croire à mon suicide ? demanda-t-il.

_-_Ca serait une bonne idée. Mais personnellement, je préfère te voir souffrir et t'éteindre tout doucement, dans l'agonie la plus totale.

James soupira et alla s'accouder contre les murailles de la tour pour admirer le paysage nocturne. C'était fou comme c'était beau, Poudlard, quand la lune éclairait ainsi le lac et que les étoiles venaient s'y refléter. Si Lily voulait bien sortir avec un tueur, il l'emmènerait à cet endroit quelques temps avant la pleine lune. Ce serait merveilleux.

_-_Sais-tu faire autre chose que tuer, Rogue ? demanda-t-il, las de recevoir toujours ces menaces qu'il ne mettait jamais à exécution. Je crois que c'est ça que Regulus te reproche. Etre devenu un parfait petit mangemort qui ne sait plus que le sens des termes « tuer » et « détruire ».

_-_C'est ce qui fait la différence entre toi et moi, rétorqua Rogue. Moi je suis prêt à tuer pour ceux que j'aime. Toi, tu es prêt à mourir pour eux. Inutile de préciser qui vivra le plus vieux.

_-_Tu n'as jamais eu aussi tort qu'à cet instant.

C'était justement qu'il avait fait pour sauver Hilary. Il avait tué. Il avait tué un enfoiré, certes, mais il avait tout de même ôté la vie d'une personne. Au final, ils se ressemblaient, désormais… Y avait-il une justice ?

_-_Je voulais que tu saches que je te hais comme je n'ai haï qu'une seule autre personne dans ma vie, confessa Rogue, la baguette brandie. Tu es le seul homme à avoir réussi à égaler mon père.

_-_Du moment que ce n'est pas ton oncle que j'égale, lança James.

Il ne le regardait pas. Il n'avait même pas sorti sa propre baguette magique. C'était étrange. James savait que cette fois, Rogue ne plaisantait pas et qu'il avait vraiment l'intention de le tuer s'il le pouvait, mais la vue qu'il avait sur le parc l'importait beaucoup plus. C'était tout simplement beau. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu quelque chose d'aussi magnifique. Le cadavre de Rush était loin de tout cela. Il aurait pu rester des heures ainsi appuyé sur la pierre froide, à contempler les merveilles de la nature. Cela faisait du bien, après toutes les horreurs de la guerre. C'était apaisant. Pourquoi Rogue ne s'en rendait-il pas compte ? Etait-ce lui qui s'était déconnecté de la réalité pour ne pas faire face à ses propres actes ?

_-_Je t'avais dit que tu te noierais dans ton sang, Potter, rappela le Serpentard. Tu t'en souviens ?

_-_Ouais, je me souviens, répondit seulement James. Mais à ta place, j'éviterais de faire ça. As-tu déjà tué ?

_-_Peut-être.

_-_Alors peut-être que tu sais ce que c'est que d'avoir du sang sur les mains et de ne pas pouvoir l'enlever…

_-_Ne fais pas comme si toi, tu le savais, dit Rogue.

James ne chercha pas à lui répondre. Un hibou était passé devant la lune : il se demanda si le démon en avait fait de même, quelque part plus au sud du pays. C'était une nuit horrible, mais elle serait bientôt terminée. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il s'était promis de ne pas aller à l'encontre de son destin. Son destin voulait-il qu'il meure là, sur cette tour, tué par un Rogue consumé par une haine qui n'avait pas de sens ?

_-_Tu m'excuseras, dit-il en délaissant le superbe spectacle nocturne, mais j'ai du sommeil à rattraper.

Il passa devant le Serpentard et s'engouffra dans l'escalier en spirale. Rogue le suivit et l'apostropha quelques marches plus bas. James se retourna vers lui avec lassitude. Sa baguette magique était pointée droit vers son cœur.

_-_Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à te dire, Potter. _Sectumsempra_ !

Un flash de lumière rouge l'éblouit et le frappa en pleine poitrine. James en eut le souffle coupé mais n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter : de petites coupures vinrent lui entailler la peau des bras, du visage puis du reste de son corps. Avec effroi, il vit son propre sang jaillir entre douleur et stupéfaction, puis ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Incapable de lutter contre la centaine de lames de rasoirs invisibles qui lui sectionnaient le corps, il se sentit tomber en arrière puis glisser et rouler de marche en marche. Quand la chute cessa, il comprit qu'il était arrivé tout en bas de l'escalier. Il tenta d'appeler à l'aide mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Son sang commença à couler au sol, comme celui de Rush un peu plus tôt. Le visage de Rogue apparut au-dessus de lui : une expression de sombre satisfaction y était inscrite. Ce fut tout ce qu'il vit avant que ses paupières se referment. Dans un dernier effort, il songea que finalement, mourir de la main de Rogue était bel et bien ce que son destin avait choisi.

* * *

* * *

Désolée pour cette mise à jour un peu tardive, mais je n'étais pas chez moi aujourd'hui et je l'avais complètement oublié, donc c'est avec empressement que je remédie à ce problème avant mon départ demain matin pour St-Malo.

Semaine de vacances pour moi, mais qui a été très chargée: dur dur de se limiter à 2 pages word quand on a une rédaction à faire en français et qu'on a l'habitude d'écrire des chapitres qui en font 15, voire 16. Alors bon, j'avoue que je suis aussi sortie en ville, au concert de Diam's (à tous ceux qui hésitent à aller la voir sur scène: c'étai absolument génial, foncez pendant qu'il reste des places!), chez des amis. et toutes ces sorties ajoutées au boulot, beh ça fait un chapitre qui rame. Mais j'ai bien l'intention d'accélérer un peu l'allure la semaine prochaine: de toute façon, chez ma grand-mère, il n'y aura pas grand-chose d'autre à faire!

Alors, le prochain chapitre sera posté dimanche: le 37, **Dangereuse pleine lune**. Extrait ci-après:

oOo

_-_Vous semblez très perturbée, Lyudmila… nota le professeur Œdya. Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

_-_Vous devez bien le savoir vous, ce qui ne va pas, marmonna la jeune soviétique.

Elle porta à ses lèvres la tasse de thé bouillant que lui avait préparé le professeur. Elle n'était même pas certaine que ce fût réellement du thé. A vrai dire, elle était presque sûre que ce n'en était pas, mais c'était bon. Ce que lui donnait à boire le professeur Œdya quand elle l'invitait dans son bureau –un bureau tout coloré de vert, qui ressemblait étrangement à une forêt– était toujours délicieux. Ce devait être un mélange de plantes fraîchement cueillies, dont les arômes s'harmonisaient si bien que seul un expert pouvait savoir quelle fleur mettre avec quelle autre. Mais si le professeur Œdya n'était un pas une experte en botanique, alors personne ne l'était. Il suffisait d'assister à ses cours : personne ne nierait qu'elle savait de quoi elle parlait. Elle en savait même plus que ce qu'un homme pouvait savoir. Toutes les deux se ressemblaient, d'une certaine façon, et c'était en partie pourquoi Lyudmila aimait tant les cours de botanique.

oOo

Sur ce, je vais m'en aller faire ma valise... Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne semaine!


	37. Dangereuse pleine lune

**Chapitre 37: Dangereuse pleine lune.**

C'était une belle matinée d'automne. Une petite brise humide soufflait dehors mais le soleil dominait dans le ciel, entouré de quelques nuages bien blancs qui n'annonçaient pas l'arrivée de la pluie froide à laquelle tout le monde avait fini par s'habituer. Il y avait même quelques oiseaux qui chantonnaient joyeusement et si l'on tendait l'oreille, on pouvait entendre le ruissellement de l'eau brassée par le calmar géant qui profitait du beau temps pour remonter jusqu'à la surface du lac. Si l'air extérieur avait été un peu moins froid, on aurait pu se croire au printemps. Les étudiants, encore trop loin des examens pour s'en préoccuper, se seraient réunis dehors avec une bonne humeur due aux beaux jours. Les Maraudeurs seraient comme toujours dans leur arbre, observés plus ou moins discrètement par les filles qui prendraient un bain de soleil à quelques mètres de là. Aucun d'eux n'y prêterait attention, car James Potter serait trop occupé à dévorer Lily Evans des yeux, Sirius Black ne s'intéressait pas à ce genre de filles et Remus Lupin serait plongé dans un livre de révisions, avec la conviction que plus il s'y prendrait tôt, plus ses résultats seraient bons. Peter Pettigrow, lui, serait sans doute dans la lune, perdu dans un monde connu de lui seul, où se mélangeaient ses amis, sa famille et ses parents biologiques.

Sirius aurait vraiment pu se croire au printemps si le bal d'Halloween n'avait pas dégénéré de cette façon. Déposer quelques gouttes d'aconit dans le verre de Peter, c'était une chose. Tenter d'assassiner James en sectionnant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, c'en était une autre. On l'avait retrouvé dans une marre de sang en bas de la tour d'astronomie. Son sang. Il était à moitié mort. Sirius ne savait pas vraiment si quelqu'un pouvait être seulement _à moitié_ mort, mais c'était ce qu'avait dit Lily quand elle était rentrée en pleurs dans la salle commune de Gryffondor au début de la matinée. Elle n'avait pas été très précise, trop choquée pour être claire, mais Sirius avait compris l'essentiel. Il avait même avait tout d'abord refusé de la croire. Mais ce n'était pas une chose avec laquelle on pouvait plaisanter. Il savait que James n'était pas rentré de la nuit, et son comportement avait été tellement étrange tout au long de la journée qu'il ne s'était pas étonné. Et le retour d'Hilary n'avait rien arrangé. En une journée, tout s'était renversé. Sirius ne savait plus que penser, qu'espérer, que faire. James était là, étendu sur ce lit blanc devant lui, et il n'avait jamais été aussi perdu. Lily sanglotait doucement. Elle non plus ne semblait plus savoir comment la Terre tournait.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait son frère de cœur amoché : James avait l'habitude de séjourner à l'infirmerie. Une année, il y était resté quatre jours à cause d'une très mauvaise chute au Quidditch. C'était Rogue qui lui avait jeté un sortilège de désarmement pendant sa course contre le souaffle. Pourquoi, personne ne l'avait jamais su, mais James avait été littéralement éjecté de son balai. Il avait heurté un des buts vers lequel il fonçait puis était retombé à terre. Il avait eu la colonne vertébrale réduite en bouillie, si bien que sa moelle épinière avait été touchée. Sans les soins de toute urgence de l'infirmière, il y serait certainement resté. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent, cette fois. C'était tout son corps qui avait été comme entaillé au scalpel. Son visage était méconnaissable. Ses membres étaient bandés comme ceux d'une momie égyptienne et du sang avait coagulé sur le tissu blanc. Le voir dans un tel état était sans doute la pire chose qu'il ait eue à endurer. Comment garder espoir ? Il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas.

Et déjà, Sirius s'imaginait le pire. Mrs Pomfresh ne savait pas s'il s'en sortirait. Il avait perdu énormément de sang, si bien que ses jours étaient en danger. Elle avait tenté de lui faire avaler une potion régénératrice mais rien n'avait réellement pu couler dans sa gorge. Elle l'avait enduit d'un onguent cicatrisant mais selon elle, les coupures étaient profondes. Elle ignorait ce qui avait pu se passer. Ces blessures ne pouvaient pas avoir été commises par une lame de rasoir, car elles étaient trop nombreuses et étaient passées au-delà des vêtements sans même les abîmer. Cependant, elle ne connaissait aucun sortilège capable d'une telle horreur.

Sirius, lui, avait sa théorie sur le comment et le pourquoi. Rogue, après s'en être pris à Peter, avait voulu aller plus loin. Il avait profité d'un moment d'égarement de James, de sa faiblesse suite à ses actes, et s'était servi de magie noire pour le blesser à mort. C'était une vengeance, mais peut-être la haine provenait-elle de quelque chose de plus profond. On ne décidait pas de tuer sans bonne raison. Plus que jamais, Sirius le savait. On pouvait tuer par souffrance, par exemple. On pouvait tuer si l'on ne se remettait pas de la mort de son frère de cœur. On pouvait tuer pour montrer à l'assassin qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça…

Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer comme Lily. Verser des larmes ne l'apaiserait pas. James était quelqu'un pour qui on ne pleurait pas : il était quelqu'un pour qui on pouvait descendre jusqu'aux profondeurs des Enfers. Il était quelqu'un pour qui on pouvait renoncer à tout, pour qui on pouvait se perdre dans un inconscient insoupçonné. Soigner le mal par le mal. Sirius savait que pour James, il en serait capable. Il n'était pas un Black pour rien. La mort ne lui faisait pas peur, qu'elle soit dans son camp ou dans le camp adverse, tout comme il était persuadé de pouvoir agir comme le pire des monstres s'il laissait son côté sombre l'emporter sur son innocence. Personne ne pouvait deviner à quel point il ressemblait à sa mère. Il haïssait cette idée mais ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même : il était Sirius Black, le fils aîné d'Alicia et Orion Black. Ce qu'il était n'était autre qu'un mélange de ces deux sorciers fortement influencé par un James Potter qui avait fait de lui un bon garçon. Mais si James Potter succombait, que lui resterait-il ? Plus de James, plus de lumière, plus de bon côté. Plus que le côté sombre que lui avait apporté son nom. Sirius avait conscience qu'à tout moment, il pouvait devenir celui qu'ils avaient voulu qu'il soit. Un vrai Black. Il n'y avait qu'une barrière à franchir : celle de la volonté. Et entre venger James ou garder son innocence, le choix était vite fait.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. C'était ce que disaient les gens qui n'avaient aucune raison de se venger. En réalité, il était impossible d'attendre. La vengeance allait avec la souffrance. Plus le temps passait, plus la souffrance s'en allait. Rapidement ou pas, la douleur finissait toujours par s'atténuer, entraînant avec elle le désir de faire payer les responsables. Et au final, le plat était tellement froid qu'on n'avait même plus envie d'y goûter. C'était ainsi que cela marchait. Sirius n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Rogue s'en sortir comme ça. Son petit jeu avait assez duré. Il ne nuirait plus jamais, à personne. C'était le prix à payer pour avoir voulu tuer James. De toute manière, s'il perdait son frère de cœur, il perdait tout. L'innocence n'était plus qu'un détail. Après tout, James était devenu un assassin, lui aussi, malgré toute sa bonté. C'était bien la preuve qu'il suffisait d'un rien pour passer de l'autre côté. Mais quitte à franchir le cap, autant le faire avec beauté. Sirius savait qu'il trouverait quelque chose de parfait. Quand il s'agissait de Rogue, il ne manquait jamais d'imagination. C'était quelque chose qui ressemblait à un réflexe. En présence de Servilo, la cruauté de sa mère ressortait toujours. C'était juste que cette fois, elle ressortirait un peu plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Il avait été victime d'assez de sortilèges de torture pour être capable de lui concocter une belle nuit. Cela faisait aussi partie de son côté sombre : les larmes qu'il avait retenues, les cris qu'il n'avait pas poussés, l'amour qu'il n'avait pas eu. C'était ce que son enfance lui avait appris le mieux : encaisser et se taire. Seul James avait su entendre ses plaintes par-delà son silence.

Mais James était là, inanimé, couvert de bandages et de sang, perdu quelque part entre ciel et terre… Et Lily qui continuait de sangloter parce qu'elle n'avait pas su saisir sa chance et qu'elle se tenait désormais devant un garçon qu'elle aimait mais qu'elle avait repoussé toute sa vie… Et Peter, qui s'était redressé sur son lit et qui les observait avec cet air bête qui le caractérisait quand il ne savait ni que faire ni que dire… Et Williams, qui avait les yeux perdus dans le vide et qui tenait fermement la main froide de son fils, légèrement tremblant, et qui semblait en train de lutter intérieurement contre deux parties de lui-même, lui aussi…

Le silence parfait fut rompu par le léger grincement de la poignée qui tourna. Sirius vit entrer Dumbledore et McGonagall. Mrs Pomfresh vint les accueillir mais la discussion fut de courte durée : tous deux avaient déjà dû venir prendre des nouvelles de James auparavant, sûrement au cours de la nuit, peu après qu'on l'ait retrouvé. Néanmoins, McGonagall semblait toute retournée, comme si elle ne se remettait pas du choc. Le regard qu'elle porta sur James fut bien différent de celui qu'elle avait l'habitude de lui adresser. De toute évidence, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux et s'en voulait d'avoir été si odieuse avec lui.

_-_Ah, Williams, vous avez pu vous libérer ! se réjouit Dumbledore.

Le vieux sorcier demeurait serein malgré la gravité de l'état de santé de James. Sirius se demanda un instant si James avait été attaqué avant ou après être passé dans son bureau. La réponse lui fut donnée sans même qu'il ne la réclame.

_-_James est venu me voir quelques instants avant son agression, expliqua le directeur.

Si Williams était le seul à qui il s'adressait, Lily releva la tête et les dévisagea, puis ses yeux se reposèrent sur James. Elle se pinça les lèvres pour se calmer. Sirius tenta de lui sourire pour l'apaiser mais dut plutôt grimacer. Elle comprit cependant ce qu'il avait désiré faire et hocha la tête pour le remercier.

_-_Il voulait savoir comment vous alliez, reprit Dumbledore.

_-_Par rapport à… commença Williams, mais il fut coupé son élan.

_-_Vous savez parfaitement par rapport à quoi, dit Dumbledore. Vos frères sont-ils en sécurité ?

_-_Ils le sont, assura Williams.

_-_Bien.

_-_Mr Potter, qu'adviendra-t-il de votre fils, s'il s'en sort ? s'enquit McGonagall. Est-il soumis à la même justice qu'un mage noir présumé, ou bien…

Quand Sirius vit Williams se tourner vers lui et Lily, il sut que la conversation serait désormais privée. D'un signe de la tête, il indiqua à Lily de le suivre dans le couloir, mais tous deux restèrent derrière la porte.

_-_On ne peut pas rester là, murmura Lily. Ils croiront que nous les épions…

_-_C'est exactement ce qu'on va faire.

_-_Non, Sirius, ce n'est pas le mom…

_-_Chut… coupa Sirius.

Williams avait repris la parole, d'une voix grave, peut-être trop pour que cela soit bon signe.

_-James est majeur et responsable de ses actes devant la loi. S'il avoue le meurtre, il passera devant le Magenmagot qui examinera les causes de cet agissement. Si j'en crois ce que vous m'avez raconté, Albus, James était en position de légitime défense mais a commis une violation de domicile chez les Black, ce qui est une faute grave._

Sirius et Lily échangèrent le même regard de culpabilité. C'était leur idée à tous les deux, de l'envoyer chercher de la bile de dragon. Pourtant, il aurait pu y aller, lui. Il n'avait pas peur de ses parents au point de refuser de remettre les pieds Square Grimmaurd. C'avait juste été un petit caprice qui au final se révélait être un grand danger pour James. Tout était de sa faute. Il aurait dû y aller en constatant que James n'était déjà pas dans son état normal. A tous les coups, il était allé rendre visite à Hilary sans le prévenir. Et il n'avait même pas vu sa détresse…

_-Donc James risque d'avoir de gros ennuis_, récapitula McGonagall.

_-Vol, violation de domicile, meurtre… Le Magenmagot ne pourra pas passer à côté de cela, _certifia Williams_. Cependant, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser mon fils se faire emprisonner à Azkaban. Ce que nous allons faire, si vous le permettez, Dumbledore, c'est que je vais moi-même avouer le meurtre de Rush. Je dirai que je suis allé enquêter chez lui sans le prévenir, que je suis tombé sur le pentacle, que Rush a voulu s'enfuir et que je n'ai pas eu d'autre moyen que de le tuer._

Sirius connaissait assez bien le père de James pour savoir que malgré les apparences, il ne demandait pas son avis à Dumbledore.

_-Enquêter chez quelqu'un sans commission rogatoire n'est-il pas une faute professionnelle ?_ s'enquit McGonagall. _Votre place dans la société est importante pour l'Ordre, Williams. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de mettre votre poste en danger…_

_-Sans compter que le pentacle a été effacé par James_, renchérit Dumbledore,_ et qu'ainsi il n'existe plus aucune preuve de la culpabilité de Rush. Si vous vous dénoncez, le Magenmagot pourra tout aussi bien penser que l'assassinat de l'ex-Ministre n'était qu'une vengeance de votre part… Et dans ce cas, c'est vous qui aurez de gros ennuis, Williams…_

Lily prit Sirius par le bras et le tira vers elle pour qu'ils s'en aillent, mais Sirius fit claquer impatiemment sa langue, bien décidé à entendre le fin mot de l'histoire. Dans tous les cas, James, s'il s'en sortait, ne se remettrait pas des conséquences que ses actes entraîneraient. Tout semblait perdu d'avance : soit c'était lui qui filait directement devant le tribunal magique, soit c'était son père qui y allait et perdait son travail.

_-_Je ne veux même pas savoir si ce qui va se passer, gémit Lily. S'il te plait, Sirius, allons-nous-en !

Sirius ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle n'avait qu'à partir si elle voulait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui.

_-En tant que chef des aurors, j'ai quelques bons amis qui pourraient m'aider à m'en sortir pas trop mal, et ce même si nous devons transgresser la loi_, assura Williams. _Ethan Tancraft, chargé des inquisitions hebdomadaires chez Rush, par exemple. Avec son aide, je vais gagner du temps. Il va continuer son travail toutes les semaines et faire comme si de rien n'était. Il me fera son rapport, tout semblera normal, et quand nous serons sûrs d'avoir élaboré un plan qui tienne la route, je me dénoncerai. Entre temps, nous aurons fabriqué des preuves telles que le pentacle, des traces de lutte, des blessures sur mon corps pour montrer que je ne faisais que me défendre. S'il le faut, je briserai ma baguette en deux pour faire croire que je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que le frapper avec la dague de Gryffondor._

_-La dague était un bien d'Alicia Black, Williams, _fit remarquer Dumbledore

_-Nous trouverons une excuse pour expliquer comment elle est entrée en ma possession. Tout sera étudié pour que personne ne découvre la vérité. Je serai le coupable mais ma seule faute aura été l'inquisition sans commission rogatoire. Etant donné que je suis le chef des aurors, ma peine sera moindre, car je suis autorisé à prendre quelques initiatives sans la permission du Magenmagot. Nous ferons taire les éventuels témoins. L'elfe de Rush, par exemple. Il doit disparaître._

_-Alicia Black est elle aussi au courant._

_-Ce n'est pas un vrai problème, Albus. Nous pouvons la réduire au silence le temps que l'affaire se tasse. Un accident est vite arrivé, vous savez…_

De l'autre côté de la porte, le silence se fit. Sirius ignorait comment il devait réagir. Lily, elle, paraissait choquée par les propos de Mr Potter. Il était vrai qu'en théorie, le plus grand auror du pays ne devait pas monter ce genre de plan malhonnête. S'il se faisait prendre, il serait directement envoyé à Azkaban avec son fils et le nom des Potter serait souillé à tout jamais. Il n'avait sans doute jamais pris un tel risque de sa vie. Mais d'un côté, y avait-il une autre solution ? Sirius aurait sans doute fait la même chose, à sa place. Pour sauver James, lui aussi aurait été prêt à tout. Au fond, il était déjà prêt à tout pour le venger, aussi cela n'aurait-il été qu'une chose de plus dans la liste des folies qu'il était capable de faire pour son frère de cœur. Il était content de ne pas être le seul à perdre la tête quand on s'en prenait à lui.

_-_On s'en va, dépêche-toi ! pressa Lily. Nous ne sommes pas censés entendre ça !

Sirius finit par accepter de la suivre. Il en savait déjà assez pour savoir que le destin de James, s'il survivait, était entre de bonnes mains. Son père ferait tout pour l'empêcher de croupir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours à Azkaban, c'était l'essentiel. Lui, il s'occuperait de corriger Rogue pour ce qu'il avait fait. James n'avait aucun souci à se faire…

_-_Je n'arrive pas à croire que Williams soit capable d'élaborer une telle mise en scène ! se révolta Lily. Il est un modèle de perfection pour la plupart des sorciers d'Angleterre !

_-_La perfection n'existe pas, Lily, dit sèchement Sirius. Et personnellement, je me fiche pas mal de ce qu'il fera pour sauver son fils. La fin justifie toujours les moyens.

_-_Comment est-ce que tu peux penser une telle chose ?

Sirius attendit que le groupe de Serdaigle soit passé avant de répondre : on leur avait bien dit de garder le silence sur ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit pour éviter que la rumeur se propage et que toute l'école soit au courant. Dumbledore avait été clair : il voulait que personne d'autre ne sache que quelqu'un dans l'enceinte du château avait tenté d'assassiner James.

_-_En n'oubliant pas dans quel état est actuellement James, rétorqua-t-il. Il n'est peut-être pas le plus innocent des hommes, mais il ne mérite absolument pas ce qui lui arrive. Et si ça ne te suffit pas, ajouta-t-il quand Lily s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui étais en larmes à son chevet. Imagine dans quel état tu serais si tu devais te contenter des rares visites à Azkaban pour pouvoir lui parler !

Il sut qu'il avait trouvé les mots justes car elle baissa la tête et ne reprit plus la parole avant d'être arrivée devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle donna le mot de passe d'une voix vide et s'engouffra dans le passage qui menait à la salle commune. A cette heure-ci, la plupart des élèves prenaient leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, mais aucun septième année n'avait pu se résoudre à descendre manger quelque chose. Sirius lui-même n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille, mais son estomac était trop serré pour qu'il puisse avaler ne serait-ce qu'un toast. La simple odeur de la nourriture lui aurait donné envie de vomir.

La nuit avait été une nuit étrange. Rien n'aurait dû se produire de cette manière. Ils devraient être en train de se réjouir du fait que bientôt, Nikita serait guéri. Hilary serait loin d'eux, quelque part aux Etats-Unis, sauf si son retour était prévu depuis plus longtemps. Dans ce cas, Sirius lui aurait demandé des explications. Mais tant que James ne serait pas réveillé, il n'en ressentirait pas le besoin. Hilary, contrairement à lui, faisait partie de son passé. Elle n'avait pas changé. Quand McGonagall avait autorisé deux personnes à rendre visite à James, tout le monde avait trouvé normal qu'il y aille avec Lily. Ils étaient les deux personnes les plus importantes pour James. Mais Hilary avait voulu prendre la place de Lily et ne l'avait pas laissée s'en aller avant l'intervention de Remus et Franck. C'était la même Hilary que celle qu'il avait aimée puis haïe. Egoïste et capricieuse. Son retour aurait dû être plus douloureux, moins supportable. Mais la nuit avait été étrange. James prenait toute la place dans sa tête et venait l'anesthésier de tous les autres maux. La beauté de Lyudmila, la beauté d'Hilary, tout cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. La soviétique pouvait savoir tout ce qui traversait son esprit, mais il ne s'en souciait même pas. S'il pensait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, c'était tant pis. Une seule chose à la fois. James était sa priorité. Sans lui, il n'était plus rien. Il fallait seulement que le monde comprenne cela. Que seul, Sirius Black ne valait plus rien. Sans son double, l'équilibre de sa vie n'existait plus. Il fallait juste comprendre cela…

Peut-être Rogue comprendrait-il. Peut-être saurait-il à quel point il avait fait souffrir Sirius Black quand ce même Sirius Black l'emmènerait vers la mort. Seul un James Potter pourrait l'empêcher de tuer. Mais puisque c'était impossible, la nuit serait aussi sanglante que la précédente…

_-_Comment il va ? s'enquit Hilary.

_-_Mal, répondit Lily alors que Sirius refusait de répondre.

_-_Ce n'est pas à toi que je posais la question, dit méchamment Hilary. Sirius, comment va James ?

Lily soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

_-_Tu peux peut-être t'excuser, Hilary, bougonna Sirius. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as fait ton grand retour parmi nous que tu dois tout te permettre. Lily est notre amie, maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non.

_-_La vôtre, pas la mienne.

_-_Bon écoute, si tu es venue pour dire ce genre de choses, tu peux tout de suite repartir ! gronda Gwenog.

Elle prit son amie dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle pour la consoler.

_-_Tu as pleuré, ma Lilou… constata-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

_-_Ils ne savent pas s'il va s'en sortir, leur annonça tristement Lily. Il a le corps tout… enfin…

_-_Tout coupé de partout, acheva Sirius sur le même ton.

Il s'enfonça à son tour dans une chaise près de Lyudmila et se frotta les yeux, épuisé par la nuit qu'il venait de passer, puis accepta de bon cœur la présence de la jeune soviétique quand celle-ci vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux et se blottir contre lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille tout allait bien se passer. Parce que la tension s'était faite trop grande pour être supportable ou tout simplement parce qu'il ne put plus retenir son chagrin, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes silencieuses qu'il ne put retenir. James n'aurait pas voulu qu'il fasse ce qu'il allait faire,mais il ne pourrait pas laisser Rogue s'en sortir impuni. Même s'il devenait un meurtrier à son tour, il irait jusqu'au bout. James ne comprendrait peut-être pas pourquoi il avait été aussi loin pour lui, mais ce n'était pas important. Il dirait qu'il aurait dû se reposer avant d'agir, que la fatigue et la pression l'avaient rendu fou. Puis, avec le temps, il réaliserait que c'était ce que leur amitié voulait. Un jour et pour toujours, une nuit et pour la vie…

Lyudmila caressa son visage pour l'apaiser et essuya ses larmes.

_-_Ne deviens pas celui que tu n'es pas… lui intima-t-elle si bas que personne d'autre que lui ne put entendre. Tu n'es pas un Black…

Elle prit sa main et l'embrassa doucement. Sirius vit le visage d'Hilary se décomposer.

_-_Je vois que personne ne m'avait parlé de ça… dédaigna-t-elle.

Son regard à la fois mauvais et plein de chagrin ne fut adressé qu'à Sirius mais ce fut Lyudmila qui lui répondit, d'une voix chargée d'agressivité.

_-_Pourquoi étions-nous censés te parler de la vie sentimentale de Sirius ? Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu n'en fais plus partie et tu es la seule à blâmer pour ça !

Hilary se mordit la lèvre sans cesser de fixer Sirius. Il se sentit mal à l'aise : malgré tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait, voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux lui serra le cœur. Elle restait cette fille qui avait fait naître en lui des sentiments dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Son premier amour. Sa complice. La fille qui était apparue dans ses rêves plus que quiconque. Mais c'était en Lyudmila qu'il trouvait désormais le réconfort. Il se laissa aller contre elle en toute confiance et la laissa l'enlacer tendrement.

_-_Je vois que tu m'as vite remplacée, dit lentement Hilary.

Sirius ne put la regarder dans les yeux plus de quelques secondes. Dans ces deux pupilles s'étaient évanouis trop de rêves. Leur avenir à deux. Ils auraient acheté une grande maison à la campagne. Leur mariage aurait eu lieu le jour du solstice d'été : le jour aurait été tellement long qu'ils auraient pu faire la fête jusqu'à très tard avant de rentrer pour célébrer leur première nuit en temps que Mr et Mrs Black. James aurait été le parrain de leur premier enfant –Kyle pour un garçon, Aaliyahpour une fille.

Lyudmila cessa de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et s'écarta de lui, un air déçu au visage. Il s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir eu de telles pensées. Hilary était de l'histoire ancienne. Son retour ne modifiait rien à la déception qu'il avait eue en la voyant sombrer vers les Serpentard. Elle n'avait pas changé, après tout. Peut-être les dégâts avaient-ils été irréversibles…

Mais la nuit avait été étrange. Plus rien n'était certain. Il avait cru que James serait à ses côtés pour la vie, mais la mort lui rôdait autour et ne voulait plus le lâcher. Il avait pensé s'être débarrassé à tout jamais de son mauvais côté, mais il mourrait d'envie de faire payer à Rogue. Il ne serait pas étonné si Hilary était redevenu sa petite Hilary contre toute attente.

_-_Je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment le moment de discuter de vos problèmes personnels, intervint Remus.

Comme pour lui donner raison, le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'écarta pour laisser entrer le professeur McGonagall. Sirius et Lily échangèrent un regard mais ne dirent rien : un petit sourire éclairait son visage.

_-_Mr Potter vient de se réveiller, annonça-t-elle avec allégresse.

Sirius mit une seconde avant de comprendre le sens de ses paroles, puis poussa un cri d'apaisement et de bonheur qui se mêla à ceux de ses amis. Le soulagement fut tel qu'il éclata d'un rire nerveux et sauta sur ses pieds, manquant de faire tomber Lyudmila. Cependant, elle ne lui en voulut pas et sautilla elle aussi de frénésie.

_-_Comment il va ? demanda-t-il.

_-_Il est un peu faible, mais ça va, assura McGonagall dans un grand sourire.

Jamais Sirius n'avait eu aussi envie de sauter dans les bras d'un de ses professeurs. C'était la première fois qu'il la trouvait si sympathique. McGonagall, la bonne messagère… C'était bien la preuve que derrière ses airs sévères se cachait une vraie bonté !

_-_On peut aller le voir ? s'enquit Hilary.

_-_Votre oncle aimerait d'abord vous parler, Miss Potter, répondit McGonagall en redevenant plus grave. Il vous attend dans le bureau du directeur.

_-_Je voudrais d'abord voir mon cousin.

_-_Quand est-ce qu'il sortira ? questionna Gwenog.

_-_Mrs Pomfresh n'a pas encore donné de réponse. Miss Potter, je regrette, mais le directeur et Williams vous attendent. Vous rendrez visite à votre cousin après avoir répondu à leurs questions. Mr Kusmitchof, le professeur Slughorn a été informé du châtiment que vous a infligé le gouvernement soviétique. Il vous préparera un remède.

_-_Vous parlez sérieusement ? s'exclama Nikita.

Ces derniers temps, il s'était fait très discret, et était même resté muet toute la nuit. Ce devait être dur pour lui d'assumer les risques que ses amis prenaient pour qu'il guérisse, et la pression permanente que Feodossi faisait peser sur ses épaules l'empêchait d'être lui-même. Sirius fut heureux pour lui : il méritait de guérir. Il était un garçon assez réservé mais qui n'abandonnait jamais ses amis, et ce que lui avait appris Lyudmila à son sujet ne faisait qu'augmenter son estime pour lui. Il n'était pas un Maraudeur, mais il avait affronté l'attaque du mois de mars à leurs côtés, et cela, ça valait beaucoup.

_-_James a-t-il dit quelque chose ? demanda Sirius. Le nom de son agresseur, ou quelque chose d'autre ?

_-_Pour le moment, il a seulement dit à son père qu'il était désolé et l'a supplié de le pardonner, dit McGonagall. Le professeur Dumbledore a ensuite estimé qu'il fallait qu'il se repose et a déclaré que l'interrogatoire n'aurait lieu que quand il aurait repris des forces. Ce qui s'est passé depuis, je l'ignore, puisque c'est à moi qu'est revenu le plaisir de vous annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

_-_Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question d'Hilary, se souvint Lily. Pouvons-nous retourner le voir, ou doit-il rester au calme jusqu'à son rétablissement ?

McGonagall parut désolée.

_-_Vous savez comme moi que ce qui s'est passé cette nuit doit rester confidentiel, dit-elle. Je sais que vous êtes épuisés et que la nuit a été éprouvante, mais le directeur tient à ce que vous assistiez à vos cours de la matinée. Le professeur Feodossi a été informé de votre retard, mais ne perdez pas trop de temps.

_-_Nous devons aller en cours après ça ? s'indigna Sirius.

_-_Professeur, désolé de vous contredire, mais je crois au contraire que nous devrions rester nous reposer, soutint Remus.

_-_Votre absence serait trop suspecte, Mr Lupin. On aurait vite fait le lien entre votre repos et les blessures de Mr Potter.

_-_De la même façon qu'on fera vite le lien entre notre fatigue et ses blessures, répliqua Sirius.

_-_Il est vrai que je ne vois pas ce que ça change, assura Lyudmila.

_-_Les décisions du professeur Dumbledore doivent être respectées, dit seulement McGonagall. J'en suis sincèrement désolée…

Elle tourna les talons et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Sirius ne partagea pas les protestations de ses amis et se hâta de monter se doucher pour effacer les traces de fatigue de son visage. Deux heures de défense contre les forces du mal, c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour mettre en place son plan. Alors que tous auraient la tête ailleurs, Rogue allait voir ce qu'il allait voir…

oOo

_-_La prochaine fois, vous arriverez à l'heure, Mr Black, grogna Feodossi. Où sont vos camarades de Gryffondor ?

_-_Ils arrivent, bougonna Sirius en balançant son sac sur sa table.

La bouteille d'encre de Rogue se renversa sur son parchemin mais il ne s'excusa pas. Le Serpentard le tua du regard quand il s'assit. C'était étrange comme son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. C'était comme si les deux Sirius se battaient en lui pour lui dicter sa conduite. Absent, il sortit ses affaires et ouvrit son livre à la page qui était indiquée au tableau, mais le regard pesant que Rogue gardait sur lui eut quelque chose d'insupportable.

_-_Tu veux peut-être une loupe ? lança-t-il avec agressivité.

Ce fut à ce moment que les autres Gryffondor arrivèrent. Nikita eut le malheur d'être le dernier à rentrer, aussi eut-il droit à une retenue. Cependant, il répondit au professeur par un sourire railleur : au final, c'était lui qui sortirait vainqueur puisqu'il serait guéri. Sirius aurait aimé pouvoir sourire ainsi à son voisin. Le voir recopier le cours, l'air de rien, l'énervait au plus haut point. Il pensait sûrement que personne n'était au courant de sa petite escapade nocturne. Mais Sirius savait que c'était lui. Il était celui qui maîtrisait le mieux la magie noire à Poudlard, et celui qui détestait le plus James. Pas besoin de chercher des preuves pour être certain de l'identité du coupable.

_-_Tu n'écris pas très vite, aujourd'hui, Servilo, minauda-t-il. C'est de la fatigue ? La nuit a été courte, peut-être ?

_-_Black, taisez-vous ou je vous coupe la langue ! gronda Feodossi.

_-_Si vous faites ça, Dumbledore vous vire, rétorqua Sirius. Ca serait bête, il n'y aurait plus personne pour surveiller Nikita…

_-_L'URSS enverrait quelqu'un d'autre, rassurez-vous… répondit le professeur sur le même ton. Alors je vous conseille sérieusement de vous taire.

_-_De toute façon, discuter avec vous ne m'intéresse pas. J'ai très hâte au jour où Dumbledore ouvrira les yeux sur le pauvre type que vous êtes et qu'il vous renverra dans votre pays enneigé. Avec un peu de chance, vous serez pris dans une avalanche !

_-_Je vous demande pardon ?

Feodossi plissa les paupières et s'approcha de lui d'un pas lourd et menaçant.

_-_Vous avez parfaitement entendu, professeur, continua Sirius.

Il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu mais n'avait pas peur. Après tout, James et lui s'étaient promis de tout faire pour le pousser à commettre une faute qui lui coûterait son poste. S'il y parvenait, cela apaiserait sa conscience. Il en aurait besoin, avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire…

_-_Désirez-vous passer le reste de votre année à nettoyer des toilettes tous les soirs sous la surveillance de Rusard, Black ? demanda Feodossi d'une voix doucereuse.

_-_Au moins je serais certain de gagner le concours du plus grand nombre de retenues, professeur. James sera vert de jalousie.

Le soviétique fut sur le point de le frapper mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde. A la place, il sourit méchamment et repartit vers son bureau.

_-_Méfiez-vous de ne pas vous retrouver dans le même état que lui, conseilla-t-il. J'ai entendu dire qu'il baignait dans son sang. Ca doit faire assez mal…

Un murmure d'étonnement traversa les Serpentard.

_-_Potter est blessé ? s'enquit Aubrey Bertram.

_-_Oups ! s'exclama Feodossi. Je n'étais pas censé le révéler à tout le monde…

Il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout.

_-_Allez au Diable, dédaigna Sirius.

_-_J'y compte bien, avoua Feodossi. Retrouver toutes vos gueules d'anges au paradis m'agacerait vraiment… Maintenant, que ce soit clair : le prochain qui parle sans permission aura sa langue coupée. Même vous, Black.

_-_C'est ça, ouais, marmonna Sirius.

_-_Qu'avez-vous dit ?

_-_Rien.

Il fit mine de recopier le cours jusqu'à ce que le professeur détourne le regard.

_-_J'imagine que tu es content de toi, Servilo, murmura-t-il sans relever la tête.

Le grattement de la plume de Rogue ne cessa pas quand il répondit qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi il voulait parler.

_-_C'est ça, fait l'innocent, pesta Sirius.

Il ne fut pas certain que Rogue l'ait entendu, aussi lui donna-t-il un coup de pied dans le mollet par dessous la table.

_-_Aïe ! s'exclama le Serpentard.

Il s'attira les foudres de Feodossi le temps de quelques minutes, puis foudroya Sirius des yeux.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, bon sang ? finit-il par demander avec colère.

_-_Une vengeance.

Sirius s'assura que personne ne pouvait entendre leur conversation avant de poursuivre.

_-_Je sais que c'est toi qui a fait ça à James. Je voudrais qu'on règle le problème ce soir.

Rogue fit mine de ne pas entendre.

_-_Oh, je te parle, Cheveux Gras ! s'impatienta-t-il. Ce soir, rendez-vous dans la Cabane Hurlante.

_-_Je n'irai pas.

_-_Tu te dégonfles, c'est ça ? Mais laisse-moi te convaincre… Je sais que ça fait des années que tu rêves de découvrir notre secret mais que malgré tout le temps que tu passes à nous espionner, tu n'as jamais découvert la moindre chose intéressante. Ce soir, dans la Cabane Hurlante, tu sauras tout.

Rogue s'arrêta d'écrire et tendit l'oreille. Sirius était certain que sa curiosité l'emporterait. Il ne résisterait pas à la tentation de tout savoir sur eux. Il rêvait de savoir…

_-_Je te donne ma parole que si tu viens après la tombée de la nuit, tu sauras tout, Servilo. Je te le jure sur mon honneur…

_-_As-tu encore de l'honneur ?

_-_Je te le jure sur la vie de James.

Les yeux de Rogue s'agrandirent de surprise.

_-_Ah, je savais que tu ne résisterais pas… se réjouit Sirius. Ce soir, minuit, devant le Saule Cogneur. Tu te muniras d'une grosse branche et tu appuieras avec sur le nœud de la plus grosse racine. Un passage s'ouvrira. Tu t'y engouffreras et je t'attendrai au bout du tunnel.

_-_Je n'irai pas, répéta Rogue.

_-_Ouais, c'est ce qu'on verra…

oOo

_-_Vous semblez très perturbée, Lyudmila… nota le professeur Œdya. Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

_-_Vous devez bien le savoir vous, ce qui ne va pas, marmonna la jeune soviétique.

Elle porta à ses lèvres la tasse de thé bouillant que lui avait préparé le professeur. Elle n'était même pas certaine que ce fût réellement du thé. A vrai dire, elle était presque sûre que ce n'en était pas, mais c'était bon. Ce que lui donnait à boire le professeur Œdya quand elle l'invitait dans son bureau –un bureau tout coloré de vert, qui ressemblait étrangement à une forêt– était toujours délicieux. Ce devait être un mélange de plantes fraîchement cueillies, dont les arômes s'harmonisaient si bien que seul un expert pouvait savoir quelle fleur mettre avec quelle autre. Mais si le professeur Œdya n'était un pas une experte en botanique, alors personne ne l'était. Il suffisait d'assister à ses cours : personne ne nierait qu'elle savait de quoi elle parlait. Elle en savait même plus que ce qu'un homme pouvait savoir. Toutes les deux se ressemblaient, d'une certaine façon, et c'était en partie pourquoi Lyudmila aimait tant les cours de botanique. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait le sentiment d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui la comprenait vraiment, et depuis la première fois qu'elles avaient pris le thé ensemble, c'était comme si elle avait trouvé une confidente. Parler de ses problèmes à un professeur n'était pas forcément ce dont les autres élèves auraient rêvé, mais le professeur Œdya n'était pas n'importe quel professeur. Elle-même n'était pas n'importe quelle élève, non plus. Toutes deux avaient toujours été un peu spéciales…

_-_Ce qu'il y a d'amusant avec vous, Lyudmila, c'est que vous voyez parfois plus clair dans la tête de vos camarades que dans la vôtre, fit remarquer Œdya. Est-ce donc si dur de faire le tri dans ses propres pensées et sentiments ?

_-_Mes sentiments sont très clairs, réfuta Lyudmila. Ce sont mes pensées qui ne le sont pas, et si elles ne le sont pas, c'est uniquement parce que celles de Sirius ne le sont pas non plus.

_-_Mais si vous ne voyez pas clair dans votre tête, comment pourrai-je savoir d'où vient le problème ?

_-_Vous savez toujours tout.

_-_Vous aussi, il me semble.

C'était la réponse à laquelle elle s'était attendue, aussi Lyudmila ne broncha-t-elle pas. Néanmoins, malgré leur grande similitude, toutes deux n'avaient rien à voir et Œdya le savait parfaitement. Il y avait une grande différence entre sa legilimencie très développée et le don dont elle avait hérité. Toutes deux pouvaient déterminer les pensées de chacun, mais pour Lyudmila, cela s'arrêtait là.

_-_Pourquoi est-elle revenue ? demanda-t-elle âprement. Tout allait très bien avant qu'elle ne rentre !

Elle n'eut pas besoin de préciser qu'elle parlait d'Hilary Potter pour être comprise. Le professeur Œdya savait tout, vraiment tout. A la limite, toutes deux auraient pu communiquer silencieusement pendant des heures sans jamais se méprendre sur ce à quoi songeait l'autre. Même en cours, rien ne pouvait lui échapper. Les ondes sentimentales de chacun lui parvenaient si précisément qu'elle pouvait les analyser et en tirer les bonnes conclusions. Un vrai don. Lyudmila n'aurait pas trouvé d'autre mot pour qualifier son pouvoir.

Et pourtant, le professeur Œdya ne semblait pas apprécier sa condition. Elle insistait toujours beaucoup sur les contraintes et les sacrifices qu'elle devait supporter. Voir passer les siècles les uns après les autres. Voir défiler des hommes sans pouvoir goûter à l'amour. Accepter d'être au courant de toutes les histoires des gens qui croisaient sa route et assumer sa différence. Assumer le fait de sentir autour d'elle le bonheur sans pouvoir le connaître elle-même. Certes, il y en avait, des contraintes, mais c'était le prix à payer. Lyudmila trouvait cette femme –elle préférait faire comme si elle en était une– plus courageuse que quiconque. Elle-même n'aurait sans doute pas pu renoncer à sa liberté et sa vie, même pour un tel don qui de toute manière ne servait qu'aux autres.

_-_Le destin fait les choses telles qu'elles doivent arriver, Lyudmila. Il n'y a pas à se demander pourquoi.

La voix du professeur était extrêmement douce, comme toujours, et reflétait toute la bonté qui la constituait. Si elle avait eu des enfants, une simple berceuse qu'elle aurait chanté aurait suffi à les faire tomber dans un sommeil profond. Et quand elle s'énervait contre ses élèves, elle n'avait jamais besoin de crier pour ramener le calme. Sa voix devait être magique. Comme tout le reste.

_-_Mais pourquoi maintenant ? persista Lyudmila. Je sais que vous êtes proche de la nature. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait en sorte qu'Hilary Potter revienne juste à ce moment-là, alors que Sirius venait à peine de prouver qu'il l'avait oubliée ?

_-_Peut-être la nature ne voulait-elle pas que votre histoire soit un long fleuve tranquille. Mais une chose est sûre, vous n'irez jamais à l'encontre de ce que le destin a choisi pour vous. Et même si vous luttez, vous ne pourrez l'empêcher d'exaucer ses souhaits. C'est comme cela que la vie se déroule depuis des millénaires. Des hommes ont tenté de fuir leur destiné. Mais au final, le sort les a toujours rattrapés. Œdipe en est un excellent exemple. C'est quelque chose contre quoi on ne peut triompher. Et si la nature choisit que votre vie se fera sans Sirius Black, elle se fera sans Sirius Black, quoi que vous puissiez tenter pour éviter ça. Cela dit, il faut parfois croire aux miracles.

Lyudmila leva les yeux au plafond.

_-_Les miracles sont des inventions, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix rauque. S'ils existaient, le monde n'irait pas si mal.

_-_Et si les miracles n'existaient pas, comment serait-il possible que James Potter ait été retrouvé si rapidement alors qu'il était seul et inanimé au pied de la tour la plus haute de Poudlard ?

Lyudmila ne répondit pas. Il était vrai que James avait eu extrêmement de chance. Peut-être trop que ce soit normal. Mais avoir de la chance dans son malheur, ce n'était pas un miracle.

_-_De toute façon, si vous racontez à James qu'il a été sauvé par un miracle, il ne vous croira pas, dit-elle. Pas après s'être transformé en tueur, ni après ce qui est arrivé à sa famille, ni après les journées qu'il va devoir passer à l'infirmerie avant de pouvoir de remettre debout. Et en plus, son meilleur ami ne va tarder à devenir lui aussi un assassin. Alors vous parlez de miracle dans le cas de James ? Je crois qu'il sera aussi sceptique que moi, professeur.

_-_Parfois, il faut croire aux miracles, répéta Œdya. Et si le miracle n'a pas lieu, c'est simplement que le destin ne voulait pas qu'il se produise.

Pour l'une des premières fois, Lyudmila fut agacée par les paroles de la jeune femme. Elle savait mieux que quiconque l'avenir de chacun, certes, mais parfois elle se montrait trop passive. Lyudmila voulait bien croire que rien ne pouvait aller à l'encontre du destin, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se résigner à ne plus rien tenter pour éviter les malheurs. Si personne ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher, Sirius allait conduire Rogue à une morte certaine et douloureuse. Alors destin ou pas, miracle ou pas, elle tenterait quelque chose. Au Diable les belles paroles d'une créature en contact avec la nature. Sirius ne deviendrait pas un meurtrier…

_-_Je sais que tu ne crois pas un mot de ce que je te raconte, dit gentiment le professeur Œdya, mais fais-moi confiance…

_-_Je vous ferai confiance quand Sirius sera redevenu _mon_ Sirius, lança Lyudmila.

Elle posa sa tasse sur la souche d'arbre qui servait de bureau et se leva d'un bond. Le professeur ne tenta rien pour la retenir quand elle revêtit sa veste en tweed.

_-_Merci pour le thé. Au revoir.

Lyudmila quitta la serre –la numéro dix– et fut légèrement éblouie par le soleil de fin de soirée qui se reflétait sur la surface plane du lac. Il n'y avait pas un brin de vent.

Elle eut besoin de s'arrêter contre l'arbre qu'on appelait l'arbre des Maraudeurs pour faire le point et se laissa aller contre le tronc. C'était là que s'asseyait toujours Sirius. A sa droite, il y avait toujours James et à sa gauche, Remus. Peter se mettait généralement en face d'eux, assis en tailleur. Parfois, James et Sirius grimpaient dans les branches, quand leur bonne humeur les y poussait trop fortement. Sirius lui avait un jour fait remarquer que ce qui était bien avec leur arbre, c'est qu'il était si large qu'il pouvait facilement accueillir quelques personnes en plus. Il avait bien pris soin de préciser que cependant, ils n'acceptaient que les Lily Evans, les Xi Hongyan et les Lyudmila Blërk. Sans doute les Hilary Potter avaient-elles eu le droit de s'y reposer, elles aussi.

Sirius, quand il lui parlait d'elle, avait toujours admis en toute honnêteté qu'Hilary était une très belle fille. Il lui avait raconté l'été qu'il avait passé avec elle chez James, leur amitié qui s'était transformée en une attirance réciproque. Il avait avoué être vraiment tombé amoureux, lui qui n'était jamais réellement sorti avec une fille avant elle. Et il avait promis que plus jamais il ne pourrait lui faire confiance, et que plus jamais il ne se laisserait séduire par une fille comme elle. Et pourtant, à peine était-elle rentrée que déjà, elle avait semé le trouble à l'intérieur de lui. Les souvenirs avaient refait surface. Il avait assuré que cette fille était un problème ambulant : selon lui, partout où elle passait, elle semait la pagaille. Déjà, ce trait de caractère se confirmait. Hilary, belle et rebelle. Sirius adorait les filles de ce style. Il ne voulait pas d'une midinette trop sage, non : il désirait une vraie fille, qui sache prendre des risques, vivre au jour le jour, jouer la carte de l'insolence jusqu'à se mettre en danger. Il voulait une Hilary, pas une Lyudmila qui ne faisait que lui rappeler Hilary…

Pourtant, il était sincère, elle le savait. Ses sentiments étaient réels. Hilary ne pourrait pas tout détruire. Elle n'était plus la seule dans le cœur de Sirius, et était encore moins la seule à se battre pour ceux qu'elle aimait. Lyudmila ne la laisserait pas tout gâcher. Elle avait déjà trop perdu en URSS pour pouvoir perdre Sirius.

Il était choqué par ce qui était arrivé à James, mais il n'avait pas une âme d'assassin. Quand il s'en rendrait compte, il la remercierait. Mais pour qu'il s'en rende compte, il avait besoin de James. Il avait besoin de James avant minuit. Et pour avoir James, il faudrait avoir Lily. Ce serait une nuit de folie, encore une fois. Et le destin avait intérêt d'être avec eux…

oOo

Lily acheva sa longue course dans une glissade qui la mena juste devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Très essoufflée, elle colla son oreille contre le mur et écouta attentivement. Mrs Pomfresh circulait d'un bout à l'autre de l'infirmerie et devait ranger des flacons. Peter toussa. James ne montrait aucun signe de vie. Il devait dormir, sans doute. Après tout, il était plus de vingt-trois heures. Vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, le cauchemar commençait. Elle aurait dû le forcer à l'emmener avec lui. Peut-être cela n'aurait-il rien changé, mais au moins elle aurait été là pour l'aider. Cette culpabilité ne serait pas en train de la ronger, de lui donner envie d'aller fracasser le crâne de Rogue. Au fond, elle comprenait la réaction de Sirius. Elle ne l'acceptait pas, mais elle comprenait. Rogue –si jamais c'était bien lui– n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, mais le tuer en retour reviendrait à s'abaisser à son niveau et cela, c'était inconcevable. C'était à cause de ce genre de réactions immatures que le monde était ce qu'il était. La vengeance ne faisait pas un bon guide quand un mage noir fou tuait pour prendre le pouvoir. On ne s'en sortait plus, si un tel se débarrassait d'un tel pour se venger d'un tel qui s'était vengé d'un tel.

La lumière sous la porte s'éteignit et les pas de Mrs Pomfresh s'évanouirent. Lily attendit quelques minutes que l'infirmière s'enferme dans son bureau puis tourna silencieusement la poignée. La pièce était plongée dans le noir le plus complet mais elle fit apparaître un mince faisceau de lumière au bout de sa baguette magique. Peter se redressa brusquement dans ses couvertures et soupira de soulagement en la reconnaissant. Lily mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de se taire.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il quand même. Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

_-_Parle moins fort, bon sang ! ordonna Lily. Je prends déjà assez de risques comme ça !

Sans un regard vers lui, elle s'avança vers le lit où dormait paisiblement James. Sa baguette magique éclaira son visage serein malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis le début de la semaine. Ses paupières closes ne clignèrent pas. Ses traits fins restèrent immobiles, comme s'il ignorait sa présence. C'était bien la première fois que James ne réagissait pas quand elle était auprès de lui.

_-_James ? murmura-t-elle.

_-_Il dort, répondit Peter.

_-_Ca, je l'avais remarqué, merci.

Lily l'avait vu endormi assez souvent pour savoir qu'il ne faisait pas semblant. Elle l'avait longuement observé, durant l'été. C'était quand il dormait qu'il était le plus beau. Ce n'était pas que pendant la journée, il ne l'était plus, au contraire, mais la nuit, ses soucis semblaient s'envoler et son visage était détendu, comme ceux des jeunes enfants qui ignorent encore que la vie n'est pas ce qu'on leur raconte avant qu'ils ne s'endorment.

Là, les longues plaies de ses joues le défiguraient, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver pour lui beaucoup plus que de l'affection. C'était fou tout ce que le temps pouvait effacer. Il n'était autre que James Potter, celui qui l'avait si souvent mise hors de ses gonds, mais il était beau, si beau qu'elle avait pleuré pour lui, si beau qu'elle aurait voulu que ces bras abîmés qui dépassaient du drap la serrent très fort pour lui montrer qu'il était bien vivant. Elle avait dansé avec lui l'avant-veille, mais cela semblait faire une éternité qu'elle ne l'avait pas eu pour elle toute seule. Et à une fraction de seconde près…

_-_James ? répéta-t-elle en le secouant doucement. Réveille-toi !

_-_Il a besoin de repos, tu sais… fit remarquer Peter.

_-_Toi aussi, à la base, sinon tu serais venu en cours avec nous ce matin, rétorqua Lily.

Elle se tut et s'immobilisa en entendant du bruit dans le bureau de Mrs Pomfresh. L'agitation dura quelques secondes, plus le silence revint. Quand elle reporta son attention sur James, Lily nota qu'il avait ouvert les paupières et qu'il l'observait avec fatigue et incompréhension. Heureuse de le revoir vivant, elle lui sourit largement et ne put s'empêcher d'effleurer son visage du bout des doigts. James dut avoir mal car il grimaça en silence.

_-_Excuse-moi… lui murmura-t-elle affectueusement.

Elle eut envie de l'étreindre mais ne se le permit pas. Elle lui aurait fait encore plus mal, de toute manière. Une fois de plus…

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? questionna-t-il faiblement.

Ses lèvres remuèrent à peine.

_-_Je le lui ai déjà demandé, lança Peter, mais elle n'a pas voulu me répondre…

_-_Ecoute, Peter, tu ne voudrais pas dormir ? soupira Lily.

_-_C'est la nuit… murmura James. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ?

Lily lui sourit pour l'apaiser.

_-_Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, dit-elle. Tu vas bien ?

James dut tenter de sourire à son tour, mais son sourire fut mêlé à une grimace douloureuse.

_-_Disons que j'ai déjà connu mieux… répondit-il.

_-_Je m'en doutais un peu… Nous avons tous eu tellement peur…

_-_Fallait pas… gémit James. J'ai survécu à pire, je te rappelle…

_-_Pire que de finir à moitié vidé de ton sang ?

James baissa les yeux, puis ses paupières furent trop lourdes pour qu'il les maintienne ouvertes. Il sombra dans ce qui semblait être un état de somnolence auquel Lily n'osa pas mettre un terme.

_-_Pour être honnête, là, je plane… avoua-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. Je n'ai pas mal, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir… Mrs Pomfresh m'a bourré de médicaments et j'ai l'impression d'être complètement drogué…

Il s'efforça de rouvrir les yeux et les redirigea aussitôt vers Lily.

_-_Hilary n'a pas été trop désagréable avec toi ? s'enquit-il.

_-_Ca va. De toute façon, c'est ce qu'on avait prédit…

James cligna des paupières pour acquiescer.

_-_Je lui parlerai, promit-il. Il faudra bien qu'elle accepte notre… notre je ne sais même pas quoi, d'ailleurs, plaisanta-t-il. Tout est tellement compliqué, avec toi !

_-_Peut-être que ça ne l'est plus… dit seulement Lily. Tu sais, quand la mort passe si près de nous, on voit les choses différemment. Sirius est venu me voir, cet été, et m'a demandé ce que je ferais si je devais mourir deux heures plus tard. Ce qui s'est passé hier, c'était presque comme si cette question était devenue réalité, sauf que celui qui était sur le point de mourir, c'était toi… Et ce que j'ai pensé, c'est que j'avais perdu énormément de temps à me voiler la face…

_-_C'est Hilary qu'il va falloir persuader de ton honnêteté, Lily. Moi je sais depuis longtemps ce que tu penses de moi. Mais s'il te plaît, fais des efforts, toi aussi. Hilary n'est pas une fille facile à vivre, mais elle aussi elle souffre.

_-_Je sais…

_-_Est-ce qu'elle sait qui m'a fait ça ?

_-_Elle a sa petite idée, dut avouer Lily.

Un silence gêné s'installa alors que tous deux pensaient à la même chose. La question brûlait les lèvres de Lily quand James lui apporta la réponse.

_-_C'était Rogue.

La jeune femme eut un sourire crispé.

_-_Ca aussi, je m'en doutais un peu, répondit-elle. Il n'y avait pas grand monde capable de te faire ça…

James ne dit rien.

_-_Ca ne nous explique toujours pas ce que tu fais là, fit remarquer Peter.

Lily n'était plus vraiment certaine d'être venue pour les bonnes raisons. Comment James pourrait-il empêcher Sirius de commettre la plus grosse erreur de sa vie ? Il avait déjà du mal à parler, comment pourrait-il rattraper Sirius devant le Saule Cogneur ? Tenait-il seulement debout ?

_-_Tu as l'air tourmentée… murmura-t-il.

Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux qui le fit gémir. Lily se mordit la lèvre d'inquiétude.

_-_Ca va, t'en fais pas… assura James.

_-_Je suis tellement désolée…

James secoua la tête pour la faire taire.

_-_Ce n'est pas toi qui as fait ça, Lily.

_-_Je sais… bredouilla Lily. Mais même…

Ses yeux la picotèrent et s'humidifièrent. Elle ne pourrait rien faire, c'était inévitable. James ne pourrait jamais trouver assez de force pour se transformer en animal et sauver Rogue. En avait-il seulement envie ? Il venait de frôler la mort et déjà, elle allait lui demander l'impossible…

_-_Hey ! C'est fini… promit James. Je vais guérir !

_-_Non, ce n'est pas fini… murmura Lily, au bord des larmes. Sirius va tuer Rogue…

Les yeux de James s'agrandirent de surprise.

_-_Je suis tellement désolée… répéta Lily. Lyudmila m'envoie pour te dire d'aller empêcher ça, mais tu es beaucoup trop faible, et…

_-_Il va tuer Rogue ? coupa Peter, abasourdi.

Il parut presque joyeux de l'apprendre.

_-_Sirius ne ferait jamais ça… tenta de la rassurer James. Il n'irait jamais jusqu'à le tuer…

_-_Il lui a dit comment passer sous le Saule Cogneur, annonça Lily. Ils se sont donné rendez-vous ce soir. Et ce soir, c'est la pleine lune…

James voulut bondir hors de son lit mais ne parvint qu'à rouler de côté dans une plainte qu'il étouffa en serrant les dents. Lily se précipita sur lui et voulut l'aider à se remettre en place mais sursauta en le voyant se matérialiser juste sous ses yeux. Elle reconnut aussitôt le cerf blanc qu'elle avait déjà croisé dans les sous-sols inondés de Poudlard, mais le pelage de la magnifique bête était par endroits tâché de sang.

_-_Non, James ! supplia-t-elle en le voyant sauter du lit et courir maladroitement vers la porte.

Elle resta bouchée bée en assistant à une seconde métamorphose : elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Peter puisse lui aussi être capable de devenir un jour un animagus.

_-_Oh mon Dieu… s'exclama-t-elle. James, par pitié, reste là ! Peter !

Mais elle ne put retenir ni l'un ni l'autre et fut contrainte de prendre la fuite quand de la lumière s'alluma dans le bureau de Mrs Pomfresh. Elle était déjà rendue tout au bout du couloir quand l'infirmière poussa un cri de panique en découvrant la disparition de ses deux blessés. Alors, parce que l'engrenage était lancé et qu'ils ne pourraient plus faire marche arrière, Lily espéra de toutes ses forces que James arriverait à temps, à la fois pour éviter de croiser un Rusard aux aguets et pour sauver la vie de celui qui malgré tout avait tenté de lui prendre la sienne.

oOo

Tenir encore une centaine de mètres. Faire abstraction de la douleur. Ne pas y penser. La douleur n'était qu'un signal. Une information qui tentait de prendre d'assaut son cerveau. Ne pas faire attention à son sang qui coulait à chaque fois qu'une plaie se rouvrait. Ne pas craquer. Le Saule Cogneur se rapprochait. Il y avait Rogue devant lui. Ne pas craquer. Tenir une centaine de mètres.

Ne penser qu'à Sirius. Sirius qui ne deviendrait pas un assassin comme lui. Il ne tuerait pas Rogue. Rogue le méritait, mais pas de la main de Sirius. Il ne redeviendrait pas un Black. Il ne deviendrait pas comme lui. Il resterait innocent.

Ne pas craquer. Une centaine de mètres. La douleur n'était qu'un signal. Ne pas s'écrouler. Cornedrue ne se relèverait pas, s'il s'écroulait. Son pelage autrefois blanc était plein de sang. Son sang qui coulait à mesure que cette information prenait le contrôle de son esprit. Ses forces l'abandonnaient, mais pas sa tête. James tenait bon. Si sa tête tenait, son corps tiendrait. La douleur n'était qu'un signal. Ne pas craquer.

Le Saule Cogneur s'immobilisa et Rogue s'engouffra dans le passage ainsi libéré. Il courait droit vers la mort. Une mort qui serait aussi douloureuse que ce signal. C'en devenait abominable. Ses jambes fléchissaient sous son poids. Elles étaient couvertes de sang.

Le son de ses sabots résonnait dans la nuit. La lune était belle et pleine. Et meurtrière. Non, elle ne le serait pas. Elle éclairerait son sang, ce sang qui coulait de ses blessures, mais pas celui de Rogue. Sirius ne serait pas un meurtrier.

Cornedrue voyait le Saule Cogneur s'approcher mais chaque pas le torturait. Il prendrait des coups avant de parvenir à retrouver le passage. Si Peter n'avait pas été coursé par Miss Teigne, tout aurait été plus simple. Il aurait eu moins mal. Cette information qui voulait le réduire à néant devenait trop forte. Il avait trop mal. Ne pas s'écrouler. Il ne se relèverait pas. Son esprit devait tenir bon pour que son corps supporte la douleur. James devait tenir bon pour que Cornedrue reste fort.

La grosse branche de l'arbre le heurta en plein flanc. Cornedrue brama et fut propulsé à terre. Le choc fut violent. Il ne put se relever. Ainsi étendu, il pouvait voir les étoiles. C'était beau et apaisant. Une dernière vision sur le monde. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Plus de douleur. Il deviendrait fou, si cela continuait. Que ça s'arrête. Le Saule allait le frapper. Sa grosse branche le heurterait et tout serait fini. Plus de signal. Il mourrait dans son sang. Et cette fois, il mourrait pour de bon. Sa vie s'échappait de lui, goutte à goutte…

Il y eut un cri qui déchira le ciel. Un cri d'horreur, de souffrance et de chagrin. James reconnut la voix de Sirius. Sa silhouette désemparée traversa les branches agitées de l'arbre et les immobilisa, puis se précipita sur Cornedrue et l'étreignit en sanglotant.

_-_Je t'en supplie, James, tiens bon ! implora-t-il.

Ses larmes coulèrent sur son poil. James voulut lui dire que ce n'était rien, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, mais Cornedrue put seulement lui adresser un râle déchirant.

_-_Je vais te ramener au château et on va te soigner, promit Sirius. Ne m'abandonne pas…

Cornedrue ne pouvait plus tenir. Dans un ultime effort, il redevint James. Pris de spasmes de douleur, il enserra ses bras autour de son cou et Sirius le maintint contre lui. Il fut rapidement couvert de son sang.

_-_Pourquoi ? parvint à articuler James. Pourquoi t'as fait ça…

_-_Je ne sais pas… sanglota Sirius. Je suis désolé… Je ne sais plus…

_-_Relève-moi…

Sirius s'exécuta et l'aida à se remettre debout. James sentit ses jambes vaciller et se demanda même comment elles pouvaient encore le porter. Tout n'était que folie. La douleur était si forte qu'il ne la sentait même plus.

_-_Viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ! lança Sirius.

_-_Non…

_-_Quoi ? bredouilla-t-il.

_-_Remus… Pas un assassin… Je vais sauver Rogue…

_-_Non, James, c'est fini !

_-_J'ai mal partout… Laisse-moi sauver Rogue… Vous sauver…

James le supplia du regard. Sirius fut complètement désemparé.

_-_C'est de la folie ! s'exclama-t-il.

_-_C'est la folie qui me fait tenir debout… Aide-moi…

Les yeux dans les yeux, tous deux restèrent un instant immobiles. James sentait tout son corps trembler contre celui de Sirius, dont les larmes ne cessaient de couler.

_-_Je vais y aller seul, décida Sirius. Tu vas m'attendre là et…

_-_Une nuit et pour la vie… coupa James. Tu n'iras pas tout seul…

Il chancela lourdement contre son ami qui l'empêcha de retomber, mais son regard laissa sous-entendre qu'il n'accepterait aucune polémique.

_-_Suis-moi ! lança alors Sirius.

Avec un cri de rage et de désespoir, il passa son bras par dessus ses épaules et l'entraîna vers le passage. Le long couloir était désert mais des rugissements provenaient d'un peu plus loin. James tituba et manqua de s'écrouler à plusieurs reprises avant qu'ils ne rejoignent Rogue, qui s'était arrêté devant un escalier, paralysé par la peur. A l'étage supérieur, seulement séparé d'eux par quelques marches branlantes, Lunard les observait de ses yeux jaunes et assoiffés de sang, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Il tourna la tête vers James et dévoila ses longs crocs. Sirius frissonna.

_-_Tirez-vous d'ici… ordonna-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Rogue sembla incapable de bouger le moindre orteil avant que Lunard ne bondisse droit sur eux. Là, dans la précipitation, il chancela et tomba à terre.

_-Impedimenta_ ! hurla Sirius en brandissant sa baguette magique.

La vive lumière qui en émana vint faire obstacle à Lunard. Il se débattit contre le sortilège assez longtemps pour que James rejoigne Rogue et lui tende la main pour l'aider à se relever. Quand il la saisit, James chancela à son tour, incapable de supporter une telle force contre son corps si faible. Impuissant, il regarda Rogue se remettre debout et prendre ses jambes à son cou. Sirius s'était transformé en Patmol et aboyait pour faire reculer Lunard. Par il ne savait quel effort de volonté, il parvint à se mettre à genoux et à ramper au sol pour échapper au loup décharné qui ne désirait que le mordre pour déchiqueter un peu plus encore son corps ensanglanté. Cela faisait longtemps que Lunard ne s'était pas mis de la chair humaine sous la dent. Il n'y avait plus que lui à croquer. Il était faible, il allait sans doute mourir. Pourquoi ne pas satisfaire son désir carnassier ? Ses forces l'avaient depuis longtemps abandonné. Il ne survivrait pas…

_Si tu as saisi la corde, ne dis pas que les forces te manquent._

Il y était presque. De la lumière était visible, au bout du tunnel qui semblait interminable. Ce serait une lutte contre lui-même. Il n'avait jamais été aussi loin dans le territoire de la mort. Il la sentait tout autour de lui, dissoute dans chaque goutte de son sang qui s'écoulait. Il n'en aurait plus assez. Le _Sectumsempra_ lui serait fatal. Un quatrième sortilège impardonnable…

Prêt à mourir pour ceux qu'il aimait. Même pour ceux qu'il n'aimait pas. Rogue s'en sortirait, lui. Etait-ce le châtiment que le sort lui infligeait pour être passé du côté des mauvais sorciers ? Assassin et assassiné…

_Et si tu devais mourir dans deux heures, James, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?_

Sa tête tournait. Sirius. Lily. Son père. Hilary. Le monde s'en allait au son d'une petite voix qui mourait avec lui. Elle chantonnait à son oreille.

_It's silent in the early morning…_

_The only sound is my breathing…_

James connaissait cet air. Rosanna l'avait souvent chanté, des années plus tôt, de sa voix claire et douce. Sa berceuse préférée, qui l'avait accompagné dans le sommeil à l'époque de Carl.

_But I know… Time moves slow… _

_At 12:59… I sing lullabies…_

Il se laissa aller doucement et s'étendit confortablement à terre. La douleur allait s'en aller. Il n'avait plus peur. La folie l'avait peut-être déjà emporté, s'il se souvenait de ce que sa mère lui chantait. Ou alors, ce qu'on disait était vrai : on voyait vraiment défiler sa vie quand la mort approchait. Comme une douce berceuse qui désirait le faire sombrer dans un sommeil sans fin…

_And if you want me to sing you a song…_

_I know that there's a 12:59 lullaby tonight…_

Lunard ne rugissait plus. Sirius était penché au-dessus de lui et lui parlait, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Ses oreilles ne devaient plus fonctionner. Tout avançait au ralenti. Sirius s'était remis à sangloter. Il le secouait mais James ne ressentait plus de douleur. Il ne le sentit même pas le prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener loin de ce tunnel sombre au bout duquel la lumière était inaccessible.

Les étoiles réapparurent. Sirius le reposa.

_And if you want me to sing you a song…_

_I know that there's a 12:59 lullaby tonight…_

Une lueur verte l'éblouit. Il y avait une sublime femme qui le regardait et murmurait des mots qu'il n'entendait pas. Elle déposa ses mains sur son visage. James ne sut ce qu'elle fit car tout devint noir. La douce voix de sa mère se fit plus faible, puis disparut. Sa berceuse mortelle l'avait emporté.

* * *

* * *

bonjour tout le monde!!

Je le dis maintenant pendant que j'y pense: pour ceux que ça intéresse, la petite berceuse de James est une chanson nommée Lullaby, du groupe Bedouin Soundclash. Chanson très zénifiante qui du coup correspondait bien à cette fin de chapitre...

Extrait du prochain chapitre ci-après:

oOo

Elle était sortie mettre les poubelles sur le trottoir. Il avait entendu des hiboux et était sorti à son tour. Il faisait nuit : elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle était rentrée et la porte s'était refermée derrière lui. Il était resté dehors, tout seul. Un petit garçon jouait avec un ballon sous un lampadaire. Remus avait traversé le jardin et l'avait rejoint.

-Bonjour, comment tu t'appelles ? avait-il demandé.

Il devait avoir quelques années de plus que lui.

-Moi j'ai cinq ans, avait dit Remus.

-Moi huit. Tu veux jouer avec moi au ballon ?

Remus avait souri.

oOo

Il sera intitulé "**le prix de la vengeance**". Posté dimanche prochain sans doute.

Semaine assez catastrophique pour moi, sur le plan de ma fic, tout du moins. J'avais bien avancé, mais après un bug informatique, j'ai perdu presque 10 pages Word, soit plus de la moitié d'un chapitre. Donc résultat, une grosse perte de temps pour moi... et surtout tout à réécrire!

Je souhaite une bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui comme moi reprennent les cours demain. Pour les autres: bonnes vacances! Et bonne lecture!


	38. le prix de la vengeance

**Chapitre 38: Le prix de la vengeance.**

C'était toujours le même mensonge. Il avait dû rendre visite à sa mère malade. Comme tous les mois ou presque, elle avait fait une violente crise. Xi lui souriait tristement pour essayer de lui remonter le moral. Comme toujours, cela ne le consolait nullement. Alors elle lui posait des questions, lui murmurait des mots gentils. Remus faisait toujours semblant de les écouter et d'y croire. En fait, dans ces moments, elle parlait dans le vide. Elle ne devait pas bien se rendre compte qu'après tant d'années, il aurait dû s'habituer à la pseudo-maladie de sa mère. Elle aurait même pu se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas de maladie. Mais elle lui faisait confiance. Elle le croyait, tout simplement. Remus, lui, ne croyait plus en rien. Il se sentait comme vidé. Dégoûté de lui-même. Répugné par Sirius. Ecœuré de la vie.

C'était plus qu'un accident. C'était une trahison. Rogue savait. L'école entière saurait. Le pays entier saurait. Sirius avait transformé sa vie en une impasse. Loup-garou de malheur.

Les larmes étaient là, prêtes à sortir. Mais il ne pleurerait pas devant elle. Xi ne comprendrait pas. Elle saurait bientôt la vérité. La nouvelle allait faire le tour de Poudlard. Il allait tout d'abord être renvoyé, puis serait livré à lui-même. Il ne retournerait pas chez ses parents. Ils ne méritaient pas un fils comme lui. Leur nom serait souillé. Il ne voulait pas qu'une telle chose arrive : ils en avaient déjà fait trop pour lui. Il disparaîtrait. C'était de toute façon ce que le destin lui avait réservé depuis la nuit où il s'était fait mordre. Une vie de fugitif. De hors-la-loi. Mais pourquoi Sirius avait-il fait ça ? Avait-il quelque chose à lui reprocher ? Lui avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? La folie était un état d'esprit que personne ne pouvait contrôler, mais ne souffrait-il déjà pas assez de sa condition pour qu'on le laisse en paix ?

Trahi par un ami.

_-_Remus, tu es vraiment sûr que ça va ? s'enquit Xi.

Elle lui tenait la main comme les autres jours. Elle ignorait tout. Et quand elle l'apprendrait, elle viendrait le voir pour lui annoncer que c'était fini. Elle lui assurerait que c'était uniquement parce qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé en toute honnêteté de ce qu'il était. Il comprendrait par là qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un loup-garou. C'était ce qu'il avait prévu depuis toujours. Si les loups-garous pouvaient être aimés, ils ne deviendraient pas ce qu'ils étaient. Fenrir Greyback, tueur en série. Il adorait les petits enfants. Il avait ruiné sa vie…

_-_J'ai peur pour toi, avoua-t-elle.

Il était vrai que son visage était alarmé. Remus lui sourit alors que son chagrin devenait incontrôlable. Il ne pleurait pas souvent mais cette fois, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

_-_T'en fais pas pour moi, lui dit-il.

Il essuya une larme du revers de sa manche et caressa un moment ses longs cheveux. Xi eut à son tour envie de pleurer. Cela se vit dans ses grands yeux sincères qui s'humidifièrent.

_-_Remus, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… supplia-t-elle.

Il fit non de la tête et détourna le visage. Il voulut repartir mais elle le retint par le poignet.

_-_J'ai peur pour toi, répéta-t-elle. Depuis quelques jours, tu es absent. Ton regard est vide, ton visage est triste… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_-_Quoiqu'il arrive, je veux que tu saches que…

Remus ne put aller au bout de sa phrase. Que pouvait-il dire ? Que malgré tout ce qui arriverait, elle était belle, douce, et qu'il l'aimait vraiment ? Que malgré tout ce qui arriverait, elle s'était inscrite dans son cœur qui cachait un monstre ?

_-_Que quoi ? l'encouragea-t-elle.

_-_Tu te souviens de la fois où tu m'as dit que tu me trouvais plus beau que Sirius et James réunis ?

Xi hocha lentement la tête. Remus renifla.

_-_La beauté est une tromperie muette… déclara-t-il solennellement.

Elle parut choquée par ses propos.

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Remus sourit une nouvelle fois et prit affectueusement son visage dans ses mains. Ses joues étaient chaudes et humides de larmes. Il les essuya, malheureux de les avoir fait couler, et planta son regard dans ses beaux yeux marron. Il lui parla sans même ouvrir la bouche, avec ce regard triste et amoureux qui fut beaucoup plus éloquent que les mots qu'il n'aurait pas trouvés. Elle secoua la tête et recula d'un pas, bouleversée. Elle savait que c'était la fin d'eux deux…

_-_Pourquoi ? questionna-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

_-_Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, promit-il. Et à ce moment, tu comprendras que j'ai fait le bon choix…

_-_Tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ?

Remus fit non de la tête.

_-_Alors nous deux, ce n'était pas assez sérieux ? tenta-t-elle.

_-_Ce n'est pas ça… soupira Remus. S'il te plaît, arrête…

_-_C'est de ma faute ? J'ai fait quelque chose ?

_-_Je suis le seul responsable.

Remus évita de croiser son regard. Les yeux, le miroir de l'âme, disait-on. Mieux valait qu'elle n'y voie rien.

_-_Dis-moi juste la vérité… supplia-t-elle.

_-_Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à entendre.

_-_Si tu m'aimes encore un minimum, dis-moi la vérité… Ou alors va-t'en et ne reviens plus jamais me parler…

Remus prit une profonde inspiration, se frotta les yeux et lui tendit le morceau de parchemin qu'il sortit de sa poche. La main hésitante, elle s'en empara et commença à le déplier maladroitement.

_-_Non, attends, l'arrêta Remus.

Il enserra ses mains dans les siennes et la fit replier le parchemin.

_-_Tu le liras ce soir, seule, dit-il. Et ce que je voulais te dire, tout à l'heure, c'est que… que quoi qui puisse arriver, j'ai toujours été sincère et… enfin, j'ai vraiment cru que tu pourrais être _cette _fille… Mais ce qu'il y a, c'est que parfois, le destin est contre nous et… enfin voilà, je tenais vraiment à te dire que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Enormément, même, et je sais que… que je t'aime.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui tourna les talons alors que son cœur se serrait tellement qu'il semblait compressé dans un étau. Elle comprendrait. Elle approuverait, même. C'était mieux ainsi. Il verserait encore quelques larmes, puis s'en irait de Poudlard, et rangerait les souvenirs de cette période de sa vie dans un coin de sa tête. Elle referait sa vie, trouverait un homme bien, qui la mériterait. Elle tournerait la page, et l'oublierait. Pour elle, la vie continuerait. Pour lui, les jours ne seraient plus que la concrétisation d'un cauchemar obsédant.

La confrontation à laquelle Dumbledore voulait qu'il assiste serait sans doute destructrice. Il n'avait pas vu Sirius depuis l'accident. Rogue non plus, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il avait passé sa nuit à l'infirmerie. Le professeur Œdya les avait récupérés quelques instants après le pire, lui, Sirius et James. Un vrai miracle, vu l'état dans lequel James se trouvait. Cela faisait deux fois que la mort venait tournoyer autour de lui. Rogue n'avait rien pu dire pour le moment, mais dès sa sortie du bureau du directeur, il s'en donnerait à cœur joie. Quand à Sirius, il retournerait sans doute voir James. McGonagall l'autoriserait à manquer quelques minutes de son cours.

La gargouille qui marquait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore était déjà écartée, comme si elle attendait quelqu'un. Remus s'engouffra dans le passage et monta les escaliers sans vraiment penser à ce qu'il faisait. Il était le dernier et s'assit dans le fauteuil pourpre qui restait, entre Sirius et Rogue. Tous deux évitaient soigneusement de se regarder. C'aurait pu être comique. Mais ça ne l'était pas.

_-_Bonjour, Mr Lupin, salua solennellement Dumbledore.

_-_Salut, Remus… lança timidement Sirius.

Remus ne répondit à aucun des deux et garda son regard résolument fixé sur le mur en face de lui, l'air dur. Il entendit Sirius soupirer.

_-_Bien, commença Dumbledore. Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer clairement tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?

Personne ne daigna prendre la parole. Le directeur les dévisagea à tour de rôle. Ses yeux bleus d'habitude si pétillants étaient graves et sévères. Son air joyeux avait lui aussi fait place à une dureté qui ne lui était pas coutumière mais qui faisait froid dans le dos.

_-_Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, dit-il sèchement. Je suis extrêmement déçu par votre comportement, mais je pensais que vous auriez au moins le courage d'avouer la vérité.

Sa remarque fit réagir Sirius. Remus savait que de toute manière, Sirius était trop attaché à sa fierté pour pouvoir se laisser traiter de lâche.

_-_Rogue s'est permis d'agresser James, je n'ai fait que rendre justice, déclara-t-il, buté.

_-_Ce ne sont pas des mots que l'on devrait entendre de la bouche d'un adulte, Mr Black, répliqua froidement Dumbledore.

Sirius leva les yeux au plafond, vexé. Remus fut heureux de le voir ainsi rabaissé. Autant James avait énormément mûri, autant Sirius restait un adolescent inconscient. Le prototype masculin d'Hilary.

_-_Mr Rogue, avez-vous vraiment agressé James Potter, la nuit dernière ?

_-_Non, professeur.

_-_Menteur ! siffla Sirius.

_-_Mr Black, s'il vous plaît ! gronda Dumbledore.

On frappa à la porte et McGonagall entra en compagnie de Slughorn. L'un comme l'autre semblait outragé que des élèves de leurs maisons respectives ait pu être à l'origine des évènements de la nuit. Sirius et Rogue eurent le droit à des regards noirs et emplis de déception. Ils adressèrent à Remus leur compassion, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Ce n'était pas leur compassion qui lui enlèverait ce gêne qui le transformait en loup une fois par mois.

_-_Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit et la nuit dernière est très grave, reprit Dumbledore alors que les deux professeurs s'asseyaient sur deux fauteuils qu'il fit apparaître. Je dois savoir ce qui s'est passé.

_-_Black m'a lâchement tendu un piège, monsieur, répondit aussitôt Rogue. Il m'a donné rendez-vous sous le Saule Cogneur en me précisant comment faire pour y accéder, mais il ne m'y attendait pas. Celui qui m'y attendait, c'était ce…

Sa lèvre se déforma, comme s'il était répugné par ce qu'il avait vu et qu'il refusait d'en prononcer le nom. Remus soupira sans aucune discrétion.

_-_Lupin, c'est un loup-garou ! s'exclama Rogue. Tous les mois, au lieu de rentrer chez lui comme il le prétend, il se cache dans la Cabane Hurlante et se transforme en un monstre sanguinaire !

Le peu de réaction de la part des professeurs le déconcerta.

_-_Et bien faites quelque chose ! s'énerva-t-il. On ne peut pas garder un loup-garou à Poudlard !

_-_Et les aspirants à devenir mangemort, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? rétorqua Sirius avec agressivité. Les assassins qui…

_-_Ca suffit ! coupa Dumbledore avec colère.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Remus ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère, et pourtant il n'avait pas réellement haussé le ton. Un instant, il se demanda ce que ce pouvait être que de se trouver en face de lui quand il était vraiment fou de rage. Peut-être était-ce impossible : Dumbledore était peut-être quelqu'un qui n'était jamais fou de rage…

_-_Severus, je crois vous avoir déjà prévenu de ce qui vous attend si jamais vous continuez à vous comporter comme la pire des ordures ? questionna Slughorn.

_-_Je n'ai rien fait ! se défendit Rogue. J'étais en retenue, ce soir-là !

_-_Qui peux le prouver ? demanda sèchement McGonagall.

Quand Rogue ne répondit pas, elle eut une moue pleine de mépris.

_-_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous entêtez à le garder à Poudlard, Albus, dédaigna-t-elle.

_-_Rien ne prouve que je suis coupable ! persista Rogue. Je ne savais même pas que Potter avait été agressé avant que je ne le voie cette nuit !

_-_Menteur ! répéta Sirius. Lily est allée rendre visite à James, il t'a balancé !

_-_Attendez, attendez ! intervint Slughorn. Potter n'était pas dans un état qui lui permettait d'accuser quelqu'un ! Il était complètement drogué par les médicaments qu'on lui avait donné !

_-_Lily a dit qu'il était lucide, ça devrait vous suffire, non ? s'exclama Sirius.

_-_Mr Black, je ne crois pas que vous soyez un modèle de perfection dans cette affaire ! cassa McGonagall. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, vous avez vous aussi failli tuer un élève. Deux, même, dont votre meilleur ami !

Remus vit Sirius déglutir avec peine et baisser la tête. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas supporter : savoir que James aurait pu mourir à cause de sa stupidité. James, toujours James. Pour Sirius, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Pas même ses autres amis…

_-_Je ne sais pas si vous réalisez, Sirius, ce qui serait arrivé à Mr Lupin si votre petite plaisanterie avait tourné au massacre. Savez-vous quelle peine encourent les loups-garous qui tuent ?

Sirius fit non de la tête.

_-_De deux à dix ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban selon la gravité des actes, répondit Remus d'une voix lente, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Pour les fous comme Greyback, c'est la perpétuité.

C'était quelque chose à quoi il n'avait même pas osé penser. Lui, à dix-sept ans, enfermé à Azkaban parmi les autres tueurs, au beau milieu de fous furieux, de mangemorts, de véritables monstres. Aurait-il tenu le coup ? Sans doute que non. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les détraqueurs. Avec eux, c'était toujours la même chose qui revenait inlassablement.

_-Bonjour, Mrs Lupin. Helena Mahone. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez été tirée au sort parmi les auditrices de RITM et que vous avez remporté un séjour d'une semaine en Nouvelle Calédonie, tous frais payés et pour deux personnes._

Sirius n'avait sans doute pas pensé à tout cela. Il n'avait pensé qu'à sa vengeance, sans se rendre compte des conséquences qu'elle pourrait avoir. Il ignorait tout cela. Tout ce qui refaisait surface depuis qu'il avait repris forme humaine.

_-Bonsoir, Remus ! Mon Dieu, ce que tu as grandi ! Tu sais que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu avais à peine un an ?_

_-Ils sont où Papa et Maman ?_

_-Partis en voyage, mon chéri. Ta maman m'a demandé de veiller sur toi cette semaine._

_-Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de toi. Comment tu t'appelles ?_

_-Ginger. Ginger Fitgeralds. Je suis ta grande cousine. Tu as faim ? Je t'ai préparé des cookies au chocolat. Je sais que tu adores ça !_

_-_Je te promets que j'ignorais tout ça, Remus, dit tristement Sirius. Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi…

Remus l'observa un instant mais son regard fut vide.

_Elle était sortie mettre les poubelles sur le trottoir. Il avait entendu des hiboux et était sorti à son tour. Il faisait nuit : elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle était rentrée et la porte s'était refermée derrière lui. Il était resté dehors, tout seul. Un petit garçon jouait avec un ballon sous un lampadaire. Remus avait traversé le jardin et l'avait rejoint._

_-Bonjour, comment tu t'appelles ? avait-il demandé._

_Il devait avoir quelques années de plus que lui._

_-Moi j'ai cinq ans, avait dit Remus._

_-Moi huit. Tu veux jouer avec moi au ballon ?_

_Remus avait souri. _

_-Suis-moi, avait lancé le petit garçon._

_Il avait pris son ballon et Remus l'avait suivi._

_-Comment tu t'appelles ? avait-il redemandé._

_-Avery._

_-Avery ? C'est un drôle de prénom, ça !_

A nouveau, Remus eut envie de laisser couler ses larmes. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi était-ce tombé sur lui ? Il n'avait rien demandé à personne et avait juste voulu jouer au ballon avec un petit garçon de son quartier. Un petit garçon qui était en fait un mangemort rajeuni par une potion…

_-_Remus, pardonne-moi… implora Sirius.

_-_Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez sortir un moment, Mr Lupin, dit gentiment Dumbledore. Je comprends que pour vous, ce soit difficile…

Remus fit non de la tête. Il était assez fort pour passer au-dessus de cela. Plus de dix ans étaient passés, après tout.

_-_Vous risquez le renvoi, l'un comme l'autre, déclara Dumbledore.

Sirius et Rogue échangèrent un regard. Le premier qui n'était pas uniquement composé de haine depuis le début de la rencontre.

_-_Severus, ce que vous avez fait à Mr Potter s'apparente à de la torture. C'aurait été un meurtre s'il n'avait pas survécu. Vous en avez conscience ?

Le Serpentard hocha lentement la tête.

_-_Vous savez que la loi pourrait vous punir pour de tels actes ? reprit Dumbledore.

A nouveau, Rogue acquiesça.

_-_Alors qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? gronda Slughorn en tapant du poing contre l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

_-_C'était de la jalousie, avoua Rogue. Par sa faute, j'ai perdu l'amitié de Regulus, et…

_-_Ne remets pas la faute sur lui ! siffla Sirius.

_-_C'était de sa faute ! insista Rogue avec colère. Depuis le printemps dernier, ils manigancent tous les deux, derrière le dos de tout le monde !

_-_Tu dis n'importe quoi ! méprisa Sirius.

Mais Remus doutait que cela fût vraiment des mensonges. La dague de Gryffondor. Les avertissements de Lyudmila. Toutes les fois où James avait défendu Regulus. La soudaine haine de Rogue. Ca n'était pas totalement dénué de sens…

Quand Lyudmila lui avait parlé d'un éventuel contact secret entre James et Regulus, il avait tout d'abord voulu en savoir plus et s'était promis de demander à son ami ce qu'il fabriquait vraiment. Puis, après réflexion, il s'était dit que si James avait voulu qu'ils soient au courant, il leur en aurait parlé. Il n'avait pas non plus omis le fait que peut-être, Sirius ne devait pas être mis au courant, et que James aurait eu le sentiment de le trahir s'il avait révélé la vérité à ses deux autres amis et pas à lui. Il y avait tellement de possibilités envisageables !

Mais cette fois, il faudrait qu'il lui dise vraiment ce qui se passait avec le petit frère de Sirius. A cause de ces manigances, il aurait pu tuer Rogue. Le déchiqueter et le laisser mourir dans l'agonie jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve sa forme humaine et réalise ce qu'il avait fait. Sirius et Rogue n'étaient pas les seuls coupables, dans cette affaire. Visiblement, tout remontait à beaucoup plus loin…

_-_Professeur Dumbledore, je crois que Rogue est sérieusement atteint de folie, rétorqua Sirius, buté. De folie meurtrière, qui plus est. La meilleure des choses à faire est de le renvoyer.

_-_Le comportement que vous avez montré cette nuit laisse supposer que vous aussi, vous êtes atteint d'une folie meurtrière, Mr Black, répondit poliment le directeur. Il a voulu tuer pour un ami, mais vous aussi. Si je renvoie l'un, je serais contraint de renvoyer l'autre. J'ai bien conscience qu'au pied du mur, nous sommes parfois amenés à faire des choses que nous ne ferions jamais en temps normal, et c'est pourquoi je veux croire que ce qui c'est passé cette nuit n'était qu'un sombre épisode qui ne se reproduira jamais.

_-_Je suis certain que vous lui avez déjà dit ça en mars, bougonna Sirius.

_-_Je ne crois pas avoir été assez claire, Black ! lança sèchement McGonagall. Vous n'êtes pas bien placé pour faire des commentaires. Si nous additionnions chacune des bêtises qui vous ont coûté une retenue, vous aussi, vous devriez être renvoyé sur le champ. Alors faites-moi le plaisir de vous taire quand le professeur Dumbledore parle.

_-_Merci, Minerva.

Dumbledore marqua une courte pause pour se donner le temps de réfléchir, puis soupira.

_-_Vous n'êtes pas de jeunes hommes foncièrement méchants, ni l'un, ni l'autre, dit-il calmement. Je ne vous renverrai pas ce matin. Néanmoins, je retire deux cents points à vos maisons respectives, et…

_-_Deux cents points ? coupèrent Sirius et Rogue d'une même voix.

_-_Oui, deux cents points, et je chargerai Mr Rusard de vous assurer des retenues chaque samedi soir pour le restant de l'année.

Les deux élèves virent leur visage se décomposer. Sirius, avec l'espoir qu'il afficherait la même horreur, se tourna vers Remus, mais celui-ci se contenta de l'observer avec indifférence. Sirius n'en fut que plus abattu.

_-_Je tiens également à vous informer qu'à la moindre entorse au règlement, vous serez aussitôt renvoyés, prévint Dumbledore. Quant à vous, Severus, je vous prie de tenir votre langue au sujet de ce que vous avez appris cette nuit. Globalement, je tiens à ce qu'aucune information ne soit diffusée. Vous êtes quatre élèves à savoir ce qui s'est passé et il serait préférable que vous restiez les seuls à connaître la vérité. Je serais profondément attristé si la condition de Mr Lupin éclatait au grand jour. Vous voilà prévenu, Mr Rogue : le moindre mot sur ce qui s'est passé et c'est l'exclusion. J'espère être assez clair.

Rogue hocha la tête mais Remus aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il bouillonnait de colère devant cette interdiction. Il aurait adoré révéler à tout le monde son secret, pour l'humilier encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais même s'il ne dirait rien, ce ne serait plus pareil. Que les Maraudeurs sachent, que Lily sache, que Lyudmila sache, que Xi sache, c'était quelque chose qui lui importait peu. Il aimait toutes ces personnes. Mais Rogue… Rogue au courant de son secret, de sa blessure… Il serait comme nu devant lui, désormais.

_-Dis, tu veux venir avec moi jouer dans la forêt, Remus ?_

_-Non, je veux rentrer chez moi. J'ai mal aux pieds et j'ai peur._

_-Mais tu es très loin de chez toi... Nous avons marché pendant au moins une heure ! Viens avec moi jouer dans la forêt, s'il te plaît ! Juste quelques minutes…_

_La forêt était une sombre forêt. L'une de ces forêts qui apparaissaient dans ses cauchemars. L'une de ces forêts qui regorgeaient de danger pour un enfant. Il avait suivi Avery. Celui-ci avait accéléré le pas. Ils s'étaient rapidement perdus de vue. Remus s'était retrouvé seul dans le noir. Il y avait des bruissements de feuilles, des hiboux qui hululaient. La lune était pleine._

Comment allait-il pouvoir continuer à ignorer Rogue quand il l'agresserait, il n'en savait rien. Peut-être ne le pourrait-il tout simplement pas. Il baisserait les yeux en sa présence, en position de soumission. Il ne pourrait plus rien faire contre lui car il savait ce qui pouvait le détruire.

_-_Vous êtes dispensés de cours pour la journée, tous les trois, déclara McGonagall. Profitez-en pour méditez un peu sur vos actes. Cela ne s'applique pas pour vous, Mr Lupin, précisa-t-elle d'une voix plus douce. Si vous avez besoin de parler, nous sommes à votre disposition.

_-_Je n'ai rien envie de dire, répondit seulement Remus. Pouvons-nous y aller ?

McGonagall se tourna vers Dumbledore, qui hocha la tête. Remus les remercia et se leva. D'un pas pressé, il sortit du bureau et dévala les escaliers. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Sirius courir derrière lui. Il ne parvint à le rejoindre qu'en bas de l'escalier en spirale.

_-_Remus, attends !

Le jeune homme ne s'arrêta pas et accéléra même l'allure. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à Sirius. Il n'avait plus envie de parler à personne.

_-_Lunard, s'il te plaît, retire ce masque de fer que tu as sur ton visage ! Je voudrais m'excuser…

Remus demeura silencieux et traversa le couloir sans lui accorder la moindre attention. Ils ne croisèrent personne sur leur route : les cours avaient déjà commencé depuis un petit quart d'heure.

_-_Tu comptes me courir après encore longtemps ? s'impatienta-t-il quand ils eurent atteint l'étage de leur salle commune. Dégage !

La première réaction de Sirius fut de s'arrêter net, mais il se mit assez rapidement en marche pour pouvoir le rattraper devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Quand il lui prit le poignet pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, Remus se dégagea de sa prise d'un coup sec et donna le mot de passe avec tant de colère que la Grosse Dame en fut offensée.

_-_Remus ! appela Sirius.

_-_Tais-toi !

Il y avait quelques élèves dans la salle commune, qui n'avaient pas encore commencé les cours. Tous parurent surpris de voir deux Maraudeurs se parler ainsi.

_-_Bordel, je suis désolé ! s'énerva Sirius. Dans quelle langue je vais devoir te le dire ?

Remus, pour la première fois depuis leur entrevue dans le bureau de Dumbledore, se tourna vers lui.

_-_Ah ouais, tu es désolé ? railla-t-il. Personnellement, je n'en ai rien à foutre. T'avais pas à faire ça.

_-_Mais j'ai pété les plombs ! se défendit Sirius. Je voulais venger James, et j'ai pris la première idée qui m'est venue à l'esprit !

_-_Ah, parce que c'était ta toute première idée, en plus ?

Remus eut un petit rire dépourvu de toute joie et eut envie de tout casser autour de lui.

_-_Oh tiens, j'ai besoin de buter Rogue, je vais me servir de Lunard, il ne dira rien ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est ça que tu t'es dit ?

_-_Bien sûr que non ! Remus, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas comme ça !

_-_Non, je ne sais plus rien à ton sujet !

Les autres élèves, sans doute parce qu'ils prenaient conscience que cette discussion devait être privée, s'en allèrent soit dans leurs dortoirs, soit dans le couloir, leurs sacs sur le dos.

_-_Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un Maraudeur me ferait ce coup-là, avoua Remus, la voix pleine de hargne. Je te jure que j'ai envie de tout péter…

Sa respiration s'était faite saccadée et difficile. Il jeta violemment dans la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main –le pot de poudre de cheminette, qui répandit son contenu un peu partout.

_-_Calme-toi, Remus ! tenta de l'apaiser Sirius. Ce n'est rien…

_-_Ce n'est rien ? Là je commence vraiment à me demander si tu ne te fous pas de ma gueule… Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te coller mon poing dans la face…

_-_Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie… gémit Sirius. Je sais que j'ai agi comme le pire des cons, mais je t'en supplie, comprends-moi… Il y avait James à moitié mort et Rogue qui me narguait, je ne pouvais pas résister…

_-_Tu ne pouvais pas résister à la tentation… Pauvre petit…

_-_J'ai agi pour James !

_-_Je sais, que tu as agi pour James ! gronda Remus. Tu agis toujours pour James ! Il n'y a que lui qui compte ! Mais Peter et moi, on est quoi pour toi, hein ? Des bouche-trous ? Il n'y en a toujours que pour James ! Tu sais ce que j'aurais risqué, maintenant, pas vrai ?

_-_De deux à dix ans d'emprisonnement… bredouilla Sirius.

_-_Ouais. A Azkaban. Tu connais le principe d'Azkaban, pas vrai ?

_Il y avait des brindilles qui craquaient çà et là. Un loup hurlait, de plus en plus proche. Remus se mit à pleurer, incapable de retrouver son chemin. Avery ne venait pas quand il l'appelait. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie._

_Une ombre s'approcha lentement de lui, entre les arbres. C'était une grosse créature au dos courbé. La lune se reflétait sur ses longs crocs. Remus l'entendait renifler. Il l'avait senti. C'était un loup-garou._

Sirius hocha la tête.

_-_Mais ça, tu n'y as pas pensé, évidemment. Du moment que tu vengeais James… dédaigna Remus.

_-_Je suis désolé…

_-_Mais à quoi ça me sert, que tu le sois ? Ca va effacer ce qu'a vu Rogue ? Ca va effacer ta trahison ? Ca va effacer ce que je suis ?

Remus sentait son cœur battre trop vite dans sa poitrine. Ses jambes refusèrent de le porter plus longtemps. Il tomba à genoux alors qu'un flot de larmes revenait le submerger.

_En une fraction de seconde, le loup avait bondi sur lui et planté ses longues griffes pointues contre son torse. Remus cria de douleur et tomba en arrière, les yeux remplis de larmes. Ses sanglots déchirèrent le ciel. Il appela sa mère, qui ne vint pas. Puis le loup le mordit au flanc. Il hurla et hurla encore quand ses longs crocs le mordirent une seconde fois, au même endroit. Il sentait son sang couler et ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer bruyamment. La bête était trop lourde et trop forte pour qu'il s'échappe. Il se laissa griffer tout le corps. Son ventre, ses bras, son visage. Il eut du mal à respirer. Puis, le loup se mit à le lécher pour avaler son sang. Une espèce de ronronnement fut audible quand il le fit. Remus ne cessait de sangloter en tremblant._

_-_Remus, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? paniqua Sirius.

Il se précipita sur lui et l'enserra de ses bras mais Remus le repoussa.

_-_Laisse-moi ! ordonna-t-il.

Sa voix était déformée par les sanglots et l'horreur.

_-_Va-t'en ! cria-t-il. Je ne veux plus jamais te reparler!

Sirius déglutit avec peine en le voyant dans un tel état.

_-_Dégage, je te dis ! hurla Remus, au bord de l'hystérie. J'ai failli devenir comme lui par ta faute… Va-t'en !

_-_Lui qui ?

_Quelques minutes étaient passées. Peut-être des heures. Remus avait mal. La langue du loup qui parcourait son corps lui donnait envie de vomir. De temps en temps, la bête replantait ses griffes dans sa peau, sans rompre ce ronronnement de plaisir. Il aimait son sang, il aimait sa chair qu'il arrachait par endroits et mâchait doucement, comme pour mieux la savourer. Remus ne savait même plus où il était. Il vit sa gueule se rapprocher de sa gorge et sentit son souffle régulier contre son visage. Ses gémissements se firent plus forts. Alors, le loup mordit. Ses crocs s'enfoncèrent dans sa gorge, plus tranchants, plus douloureux que jamais. Remus hurla comme il n'avait jamais hurlé. Il ne pouvait rien faire et ne put que les sentir se refermer une nouvelle fois sur son cou. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Le loup se remit à le lécher alors qu'il se vidait de son sang._

_Puis des sorciers arrivèrent. Ils étaient trois et parvinrent à maîtriser la bête. Ils devaient être aurors. L'un d'eux prit Remus dans ses bras. Un autre prononça juste deux mots : Fenrir Greyback. Puis il n'y eut plus rien avant cette chambre d'hôpital et les larmes de sa mère._

oOo

_Williams Potter devant le Magenmagot pour faute professionnelle._

_Hier matin à Londres a comparu devant la justice le chef des aurors, Mr Williams Wilfried Potter. Nous rappelons que le héros de la communauté magique britannique était accusé du meurtre de l'ex-Ministre Philip Rush, dans la nuit du 12 décembre._

_C'est un bel homme très amoché qui a poussé les portes du tribunal magique_, nous rapporteAmy Lee Rice, reporter pour la Gazette du Sorcier. _Rasé à la perfection et vêtu comme s'il se rendait à une conférence de la plus haute importance, Williams Potter voulait donner une bonne impression dès le premier regard malgré les contusions de son visage. Quoi de plus facile pour celui qui a été élu pour la neuvième fois consécutive personnalité du mois par les lecteurs de Dimanche Sorcier ! Serein, il s'est assis seul face à la cour, présidée par Albus Dumbledore, un ami de longue date. Néanmoins, la séance s'est ouverte dans les règles et le chef des aurors s'est vu assailli de questions._

_« Dans le métier, on doit parfois prendre des initiatives sans demander la permission à ses supérieurs, surtout quand ils sont si rares », répond-il lorsqu'on lui demande de quel droit avait-il été enquêter chez Rush sans commission rogatoire. Ethan Tancredy, dans l'assemblée, assure que le comportement de Rush lui laissait depuis quelques semaines des soupçons qu'il avait fallu éclaircir le plus vite possible. « Des vies humaines étaient en danger », n'hésite-il pas à dire. « J'ai parlé à Mr Potter de la gravité de la situation et il a pris une décision aussi rapide qu'il était nécessaire. Ce qui s'est passé la nuit du 12, je l'ignore, mais je crois mon supérieur quand il dit que Rush représentait un réel danger pour lui et la communauté magique »._

_Le récit de Mr Potter s'enchaîne et comprend des expressions telles que « pentacle, victimes, Rosanna, tentative de fuite ». Philip Rush, furieux que son plan ait été découvert, aurait tenté de mettre fin aux jours de l'auror en le poignardant avec la dague de Godric Gryffondor. Cette même dague qu'il avait utilisée en mars dernier pour tenter de détruire Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie dirigée par ce même Albus Dumbledore que celui qui n'hésite pas à défendre le Premier Auror._

_« Et si vous aviez tout simplement monté cette histoire afin de vous venger de Philip Rush, qui a une époque a été l'amant de votre femme ? »._

_La question était inévitable, aussi Williams répond-il avec un calme absolu qu'il a des preuves de ce qu'il avance. Tout en disant cela, il sort de sa poche un petit nombre de clichés représentant le pentacle qui aurait servi à invoquer le démon. Mais quel démon ?_

_L'histoire remonterait à cet été. Mrs Potter se faisait agresser par une créature inconnue lancée par un Rush jaloux et rancunier. _

_Quelqu'un est allé vérifier : le pentacle des clichés est au moindre détail près le même que celui dessiné à la craie blanche sur le plancher de Rush. La dague du crime est restée posée là où elle l'était : du sang la macule encore. Williams Potter sort sa baguette magique brisée et montre ses blessures, preuves de la lutte acharnée qui s'est déroulée entre lui et son ennemi de toujours. L'hôpital Ste-Mangouste confirme avoir envoyé en toute urgence à la famille Potter des potions traitant hémorragies, fractures et renflements. Tout tient debout, comme le fait remarquer Dumbledore. Pour persuader les rares sceptiques, il récapitule d'une voix claire. Le comportement de Rush se faisait étrange. Ethan Tancredy avait remarqué qu'il préparait un mauvais coup pouvant amener mort d'hommes. Williams Potter prend des initiatives et s'en va vérifier. Il découvre un pentacle mais Rush lui tombe dessus. Ils se battent, et Williams n'a d'autre choix que de le frapper de la dague, seule arme à sa portée puisque sa baguette magique avait été brisée dans la lutte. Il tue Rush. Très professionnel, il prend des photos du lieu du crime et avertit aussitôt le Magenmagot._

_Mais comment la dague de Gryffondor est-elle entrée en possession de Rush, alors que c'était Alicia Black qui l'avait achetée aux enchères le 11 juillet dernier ?_

_« Rush est l'un de mes amis, je lui ai simplement prêté la dague, explique-t-elle. Un objet provenant de Gryffondor chez moi commençait à faire tâche »._

_Un mensonge ? Impossible, puisque l'auror Miguel Lopez lui avait fait ingérer un veritaserum tout juste préparé pour elle._

_Les charges retenues contre Mr Potter ont donc été minimes, comme il était prévisible. La personnalité préférée des sorciers se tire d'affaire en payant une amende dont le montant s'élève à deux mille Gallions. Une somme excessive, selon Amelia Bones._

_« Deux mille Gallions pour avoir sauvé des vies et tué un monstre, c'est cher payé », rétorque-t-elle. _

_D'autres encore trouvent insensé le fait qu'un homme tel que Williams Potter ait pu passer devant le Magenmagot : une pétition serait actuellement en train de circuler dans le pays, exigeant le remboursement total de la belle somme déversée par l'auror, qui pourtant trouve encore des paroles exemplaires._

_« Je suis un sorcier comme un autre, et j'ai tué un homme. Il est tout à fait normal que je comparaisse devant la justice, et si la cour a décidé que je devais payer une telle somme, je respecte son choix »._

Le reste de l'article n'avait pas d'importance aux yeux de James. Il connaissait déjà les exploits de son père, il savait déjà les horreurs de Rush et savait déjà ce qui était arrivé à sa mère. Il l'avait appris très récemment, mais il le savait. Ses oncles n'étaient pas morts. D'après les petits messages qu'ils lui avaient envoyés, ils allaient même plutôt bien. Le démon de Rush ne les avait jamais trouvés : un autre démon l'avait empêché de leur faire du mal. Il n'y avait pas dix mille démons capables d'avoir fait ça. Il avait surtout une Potter qui s'était enfuie de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste et s'était envolée la même nuit…

James ne savait pas bien comment il aurait dû réagir en apprenant que sa mère s'était bel et bien transformée en démon. Il était à la fois anéanti et soulagé. Anéanti car il ne reverrait plus jamais celle qui lui avait donné la vie. Elle ne lui sourirait plus, ne le prendrait plus dans ses bras, ne viendrait plus le réveiller le matin quand il dormirait trop tard. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal : elle avait juste voulu sauver sa patrie en faisant croire à quelqu'un qu'elle l'aimait. C'était normal que Rush en soit tombé amoureux. Elle était belle, gentille, adorable. On ne pouvait que l'aimer. Mais elle avait payé pour être née avec tant de qualités. Noël approchait, mais cette année, il n'y aurait pas cette attente insupportable avant le jour-J. Il manquerait quelqu'un à Æternum Asylus. Une mère, une épouse, une tante, une belle-sœur… Rosanna laisserait un grand vide derrière elle, et ça, James avait du mal à le supporter. Elle s'en était allée. C'était comme si elle était morte, sauf qu'il savait qu'elle était là, quelque part, et qu'elle ne le reconnaissait même pas. Il avait d'abord pensé que si elle avait attaqué le démon, c'était pour protéger sa famille. Mais son père avait bien vite mis fin à cette illusion : si elle l'avait attaqué, c'était uniquement parce que deux démons ne pouvaient pas rester trop proches l'un de l'autre sans s'entretuer. Ce n'était pas un instinct maternel mais un instinct animal. C'était insupportable.

Mais un certain soulagement provenait du fait qu'elle ne souffrait plus. Là où elle était, elle devait être bien. Personne ne pourrait plus s'en prendre à elle. Elle était presque immortelle. James savait que c'était une horrible pensée, car elle serait esclave des sorciers jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, peut-être pour l'éternité, mais au moins elle était vivante. C'était déjà cela…

Son père ne prenait pas la nouvelle avec autant de recul. James l'avait vu plusieurs fois depuis cette nuit où il avait failli mourir, et toujours il avait semblé fatigué, déprimé. Il avait monté tout un plan pour l'empêcher d'avoir affaire à la justice magique. Il était prêt à se faire arrêter pour le sauver. James savait que maintenant qu'il avait perdu sa femme, il se battrait corps et âme pour sauver son fils, mais cela l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose. Son esprit protecteur devenait presque excessif. Il ne fallait pas qu'il en oublie de vivre, lui aussi.

Mrs Pomfresh l'avait gardé à l'infirmerie un bon mois. Pendant une semaine, il avait tout simplement été incapable de bouger sans gémir, grogner ou tomber. Pendant les deux qui suivirent, elle avait prétexté un état de faiblesse et un besoin de repos qu'il n'avait pu nier. Pour la quatrième, elle l'avait gardé sans raison valable, à son grand mécontentement. Mais il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de reproches : sans elle, il serait sans doute mort. Sans elle et sans le professeur Œdya. Sirius lui avait raconté qu'elle avait fait une étrange apparition juste avant qu'il ne perde connaissance. Elle était alors entourée d'un halo de lumière verte et avait murmuré des mots étranges en caressant son visage. James n'avait pas compris ce que cela signifiait jusqu'à ce que le professeur en personne vienne le lui expliquer. Elle n'était pas une femme, mais une hamadryade : une créature magique en harmonie parfaite avec la nature, qui pouvait faire des miracles quand celle-ci était d'accord. C'était elle qui avait fait en sorte que le sortilège de Rogue ne le tue pas. Elle avait invoqué les forces de la nature pour le sauver. Elle avait accéléré le processus de transformation de sa mère pour qu'elle puisse mettre hors d'état de nuire le démon qui désirait s'en prendre aux Potter. Mais elle n'avait pas pu empêcher Rush de mourir, tout comme elle n'avait pas pu empêcher Sirius de se servir de Remus pour se venger de Rogue. En tant qu'hamadryade, elle était complètement dépendante d'un arbre –un gros chêne, selon elle– qui la maintenait en vie tant qu'il tenait debout. Si son arbre vivait, elle était immortelle. A l'inverse, si quelqu'un incendiait son arbre ou coupait son tronc, elle mourrait sur le champ. Elle pouvait sentir les sentiments des gens, si bien qu'elle pouvait deviner leurs pensées. Toute sa vie n'était qu'un vain effort pour rendre plus belle l'existence des autres. James n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une telle beauté cachait ce genre de magie. Il ignorait même l'existence de telles créatures. On lui avait parlé des dryades et des nymphes, mais jamais des hamadryades.

Ses amis étaient souvent venus le voir. Séparément. Il y avait d'un côté Sirius et Peter, et de l'autre Remus qui parfois était accompagné de Lily –la plupart du temps, elle venait le voir soit seule soit avec Gwenog et ses autres amies. Depuis un mois, il ne les avait jamais vus ensemble. Sirius lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé : Remus avait craqué, choqué par ce qui aurait pu arriver, et lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus le voir. Quand il avait essayé de renouer les liens, il avait échoué. Remus refusait tout simplement de lui pardonner. Sirius trouvait sa réaction excessive. Il comprenait qu'il soit déçu de son comportement et que plus rien ne soit comme avant, mais il avait pensé que les choses s'arrangeraient avec les semaines. Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Remus se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui-même, James le voyait bien. Selon Lily, il n'adressait plus la parole qu'aux professeurs et eux deux. Et encore, James n'avait plus de longue conversation avec lui. Ils se parlaient comme deux camarades se parleraient lors d'un cours trop ennuyeux, avec des périodes silencieuses entre chaque thème –thèmes que James avait de plus en plus de mal à trouver. Il était évident que Remus n'était plus le même. Il n'avait plus ses amis. Il n'avait plus de sourire. Il n'avait plus cette envie d'aider les gens. En fait, il donnait l'impression de ne plus avoir envie de rien. Il était devenu un homme triste et trop sérieux. Le vrai Remus avait disparu on ne savait où.

James comprenait son comportement. Il en était plus qu'attristé, mais ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour ses silences. Il ne l'avait pas dit à voix-haute, mais Sirius s'était servi de lui et de ce qui faisait son malheur pour parvenir à ses fins. Son comportement à lui avait été méprisable. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Remus ne puisse pas le pardonner. Etre un loup-garou, ce devait déjà être dur à assumer sans qu'on profite de son statut pour faire des choses abjectes. Comme tuer l'un de ses camarades, par exemple. Mais ces actes étaient révélateurs, eux-aussi : Sirius n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle mise en scène s'il n'avait pas ressenti un profond mal-être. Il y avait de la souffrance des deux côtés. Mais envoyer Rogue devant Lunard avait été une grosse erreur, il fallait bien l'admettre.

Néanmoins, James ne pouvait prendre parti. Choisir entre deux amis était quelque chose qu'il était incapable de faire, même s'il y avait d'une part son frère de cœur et d'autre part, un simple excellent ami. Il était donc condamné à être l'intermédiaire entre les deux camps. Un intermédiaire qui n'avait pas de grande utilité, car le seul message qu'il avait eu à faire passer depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie était une insulte, qu'il avait refusé de répéter à quelqu'un qu'il aimait tant. C'était dur à supporter. Voir ses deux meilleurs amis agir avec tant d'indifférence l'un vers l'autre était vraiment quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir arriver.

_-_Il y a des articles intéressants ? demanda Remus en désignant l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier que James avait cessé de lire depuis un long moment.

_-_Ils parlent du procès de mon père. Apparemment, il s'en sort très bien.

_-_Je peux lire ?

James lui tendit son journal et releva la tête pour parcourir la Grande Salle du regard. Il était encore tôt, pour un petit-déjeuner de dimanche matin. Il y avait quelques personnes à chaque table, mais l'agitation habituelle était encore en train de sommeiller. Remus avait toujours été le plus lève-tôt du groupe. Le plus souvent, il se levait et allait étudier dans la salle commune. Salle commune qu'il évitait désormais autant que possible, pour éviter de tomber sur Sirius.

Rogue faisait partie de ceux qui avaient réussi à se réveiller. Assis à la table des Serpentard, James voyait bien qu'il lui jetait des regards censés être discrets, depuis qu'il était arrivé. Un regard par dessus le journal. Un autre entre la carafe d'eau bouillante et le pichet de jus d'orange. Une lueur étrange résidait dans ses yeux, curieux mélange de haine et d'appréhension. Mais James n'avait pas l'intention de se venger de quoi que ce soit. D'accord, Rogue avait tenté de le tuer, mais il avait simplement perdu la raison en apprenant que son meilleur et seul ami était tombé entre les mains de son rival et ennemi. Peut-être James aurait-il réagi aussi violemment si Sirius avait été manipulé par Rogue. Regulus n'avait pas été manipulé, mais pour Rogue c'était tout comme. Quelques mois plus tôt, James aurait sans doute assuré que dans une telle situation, il n'aurait jamais réagi ainsi. Mais il savait désormais que même lui était capable d'aller si loin. Il fallait juste se souvenir de Rush… Parfois, les évènements échappaient à son contrôle. Pour Rogue, ç'avait sûrement été la même chose…

Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait un risque que tout recommence. Rogue était sur la sellette : au moindre dérapage, il était renvoyé. Il ne prendrait pas un tel risque. Sans compter que Regulus ne leur adressait plus la parole, ni à lui ni à Rogue. Il semblait avoir définitivement coupé les ponts entre les deux. Le premier parce que leur alliance devenait trop dangereuse, le second parce qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à contrôler sa vie.

_-_Il a monté une sacrée histoire pour te tirer d'affaire, ton père, commenta Remus. Tu sais que s'il se fait prendre, il perdra son poste et son honneur ?

James soupira et hocha la tête. Comment aurait-il pu ignorer une telle chose ? Il fallait juste qu'Alicia Black se taise, et la vérité n'éclaterait jamais. Pour le moment, elle était dans l'incapacité de parler : son père avait pris le soin de faire d'elle sa prisonnière. Il l'avait enfermée au manoir, dans l'une des nombreuses chambres. Lors du procès, c'était l'un de ses amisqui avait préparé le veritaserum, qui en fait était juste une potion sans effet. Ce même ami s'était ensuite chargé de la garder sous son contrôle grâce au sortilège de l'Imperium. Comment son père parvenait-il à la garder enfermée à Æternum Asylus, il n'en savait rien. Il devait juste être plus malin qu'elle, pour déjouer toutes ses tentatives de fuite. Mais le jour où elle parviendrait à s'échapper, les ennuis commenceraient vraiment.

_-_Surtout que le Magenmagot ne lui fera pas de cadeau s'il découvre la vérité, ajouta Remus. Le meilleur auror du pays, si apprécié par la communauté, qui en fait ment à la justice sous le nez des plus grands sorciers d'Angleterre, ça fera tache.

_-_Tu es trop pessimiste, répondit James en toute honnêteté. J'ai confiance en mon père.

_-_Il ne pourra pas tout contrôler, tu sais…

_-_On ne peut jamais tout contrôler.

Le visage de Remus s'assombrit aussitôt et un voile de rancune masqua ses yeux. Le souvenir de la précédente pleine lune revenait encore une fois.

_-_Je passerai ma prochaine métamorphose chez moi, annonça-t-il. Et je ne reviendrai sans doute plus à Poudlard.

James faillit s'étouffer avec le morceau de toast qu'il avait voulu avaler. Tout en toussant, il dévisagea son ami, comme pour sonder s'il était sérieux ou non. Aucun doute ne fut possible : ce regard blasé ne pouvait être annonciateur d'une bonne nouvelle.

_-_Tu quittes Poudlard ? répéta James avec effroi.

_-_Ne fronce pas les sourcils comme ça, soupira Remus. Tu ne peux pas vraiment dire que c'est une surprise.

_-_Et pourquoi est-ce que ce ne serait pas une surprise ?

James fut plus agressif que ce qu'il avait désiré mais Remus ne brocha pas.

_-_Plus rien ne me rattache à cette école, dit-il d'une voix un peu plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire. Je n'ai plus d'amis, et même si j'ai d'excellents résultats à mes ASPICs, personne ne m'engagera.

_-_Pardon ? s'exclama James en jetant sa cuillère dans son assiette, pris de colère. Tu n'as plus d'amis ?

_-_James, s'il te plaît… murmura Remus, las. Tu ne peux pas nier que ce n'est plus comme avant !

_-_Ca pourrait l'être si tu acceptais les excuses de Sirius !

_-_Il m'a méprisé.

_-_Il a fait ce que son cœur en détresse lui dictait de faire ! rectifia James.

_-_C'est à dire prendre la vie de Rogue en bousillant la mienne, et ce de plein gré.

_-_Il n'a pas pensé à ces conséquences ! jura James. Il n'y avait que Rogue dans sa tête, et…

_-_Dans ce cas Sirius devrait grandir un peu, rétorqua Remus.

_-_Tu sais bien qu'il est impulsif…

_-_Et moi je suis quoi ? Une roue de secours ? Un ami qu'on peut sacrifier pour une simple vengeance ?

James l'observa un instant avec tristesse. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il savait qu'il n'avait pas tort. Sirius n'avait pas pensé à Remus, juste à lui et Rogue.

_-_Mais tu ne peux pas partir comme ça… dit-il, presque suppliant. Poudlard, c'est notre histoire ! On a passé des merveilleux moments, non ? Maraudeurs un jour et pour toujours, une nuit et pour la vie, tu t'en souviens ?

Remus fit oui de la tête mais la baissa pour éviter son regard. James pria intérieurement pour qu'il réfléchisse. Sans Remus, les Maraudeurs n'existaient plus. Et sans les Maraudeurs, qu'était-il ?

_-_Tu sais, James, je crois que…

Remus se mordit la lèvre et ne put continuer.

_-_Tu crois que quoi ?

_-_Je crois que je n'ai plus envie de faire partie des Maraudeurs.

James mit quelques secondes avant de saisir le sens de ces mots, puis refusa tout simplement d'y croire. C'était impossible. Remus ne pouvait pas lui faire ce coup-là…

_-_T'as pas le droit de dire ça… murmura-t-il.

_-_Je le dis parce que je le pense. J'ai eu un mois pour réfléchir, tu sais. J'ai compris pas mal de choses. Comme par exemple que les Maraudeurs, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une image que toi et Sirius voulez donner. En réalité, il n'y a pas quatre Maraudeurs, il y a _deux_ Maraudeurs : toi et lui. Peter et moi, on ne sert à rien. On est juste là quand vous avez besoin de nous.

_-_Ce n'est pas vrai…

_-_Il avait le choix entre te venger ou prendre soin de moi. Il a choisi de te venger. La devise, elle n'est pas la même de toi à lui que de vous à nous. La carte, vous l'avez faite tous les deux.

_-_Tu ne peux dire ça ! intervint James. La carte, tu l'as améliorée autant que nous !

_-_De toute façon quelle importance ? Elle ne sert qu'à vous deux. Toujours, toi et lui, et nous à part. Vos petits secrets et tout ça !

_-_Tu sais tous mes secrets ! réfuta James.

_-_Ah ouais ? Tu m'as parlé de tes trafics avec Regulus Black ?

James ne répondit rien mais Remus ne semblait pas attendre de réponse.

_-_Tu vois que je n'ai pas tout à fait tort. Alors la prochaine fois que tu viendras me parler de Maraudeurs, arrange-toi pour me prouver d'abord que nous aussi, on compte. Et après, on verra.

Sans un mot de plus, Remus se leva et avança entre les tables de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle vers les grandes portes de la salle. James ne put rien dire pour le retenir. Rien ne serait sorti de sa bouche, même s'il l'avait voulu. Il avait juste envie que tout redevienne comme avant, quand tout n'était qu'allégresse autour d'eux. Il ne voulait pas savoir s'il avait raison ou tort. Juste revenir en arrière et recommencer. Effacer le meurtre de Rush. Effacer la métamorphose de sa mère. Effacer le Sectumsempra. Effacer la pleine lune… Retrouver l'allégresse. La forcer si elle refusait de venir à lui toute seule…

oOo

_-_Oh, allez, faites pas le vieux chnoc ! s'exclama gaiement James.

Lily n'en crut pas ses yeux quand elle vit son ami taper amicalement le dos du professeur Slughorn, qui ne semblait pas du tout apprécier la plaisanterie.

_-_Je vous dis, si vous me mettez vingt sur vingt au dernier devoir, mon père vous envoie dix kilos de poudre de bicorne ! Allez, c'est cool, comme deal, non ?

_-_James, ça suffit ! s'écria Lily en se précipitant vers lui pour éviter le désastre.

Elle se félicita d'être descendue dans les cachots plutôt que dans la bibliothèque pour son devoir de potions.

_-_Ah, Miss Evans, merci ! lança Slughorn, soulagé. Potter n'est pas dans son état normal, amenez-le à l'infirmerie, s'il vous plaît !

_-_Ah non, pas l'infirmerie ! bouda James. J'en sors à peine ! Non, sérieusement, y en a marre ! Lily, dis à Slug d'accepter, quoi !

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, inquiète. Quand elle fut assez proche de lui pour pouvoir apercevoir ses yeux, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses pupilles étaient complètement dilatées, comme s'il était ivre, mais son haleine ne sentait pas l'alcool.

_-_Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait… soupira-t-elle.

_-_Potion d'allégresse, répondit durement Slughorn. Cela doit bien faire dix minutes qu'il parle et agit avec moi comme si j'étais son ami.

_-_Mais toi et moi, on est potes, non ? railla James en riant. Ca fait sept ans qu'on se connaît, maintenant !

_-_James, ça suffit ! dit sèchement Lily. Allez, viens avec moi !

Elle le prit par le bras pour l'éloigner de Slughorn, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle détestait le voir comme ça, drogué et incapable de se contrôler. Une potion d'allégresse, c'était toujours mieux que les herbes que certains moldus fumaient quotidiennement, mais cela restait dangereux. S'il était monté au somment de la tour d'astronomie au lieu de descendre dans les cachots, qu'aurait-il fait ? Tenté un saut de l'ange pour voir si c'était amusant ? Grimpé sur le toit pour pouvoir se laisser glisser comme sur un toboggan ?

_-_James, viens ! insista-t-elle alors qu'il refusait de quitter le professeur Slughorn.

Elle n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un éclat de rire injustifié.

_-_Ce sont les effets de la potion d'allégresse, déclara sombrement Slughorn. Fous rires à la moindre occasion, et la fâcheuse manie de prendre tout à la légère. Lorsqu'il aura retrouvé un comportement normal, vous lui direz de ma part que je trouve cela pitoyable.

_-_Pitoyable ? répéta James. Oh, allez, faites pas le coincé ! C'est marrant, je vous jure !

_-_James, arrête, ordonna Lily. Viens, on va aller voir Hilary ! Ou bien Sirius ! On va aller les voir, d'accord ?

James hocha joyeusement la tête.

_-_Bien, suis-moi ! lança-t-elle alors.

Toujours tiré par le bras, James accepta de suivre ses pas, à la façon d'un petit enfant qui ne suit sa mère que parce qu'il sait qu'il aura le droit à un petit cadeau à la fin de la journée. Quand il manqua de trébucher sur les escaliers, il éclata de rire.

_-_Miss Evans ! rappela Slughorn.

Lily se retourna et l'interrogea du regard.

_-_J'avais espéré que vous ne fréquenteriez pas ce genre de garçons, avoua-t-il. Je suis très déçu…

_-_Mais faut pas ! s'exclama James. Don't worry, be happy !

Lily se tourna vers lui et le supplia des yeux de se taire. James serra les lèvres et fit mine de les fermer comme si elles formaient une fermeture éclair.

_-_Un garçon comme lui ne vous mérite pas, vous savez, reprit Slughorn.

_-_Ne commettez pas la même erreur que moi, répondit simplement Lily. Ne le jugez pas trop vite…

_-_Il vous a charmée, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily ne répondit pas et préféra continuer son ascension vers le hall d'entrée. Cela ne le regardait pas, après tout. Si James avait réussi à la séduire, il n'avait pas à le savoir, et encore moins à juger. Finalement, Slughorn ne connaissait rien de James. Il ignorait l'homme responsable et mature qui se cachait derrière cette apparence d'adolescent insolant et insouciant. James _avait été_ un adolescent insolant et insouciant, mais du temps était passé depuis et ça, Slughorn avait du mal à l'admettre, tout comme elle avait tout simplement refusé de le croire pendant longtemps.

_-_Pourquoi est-ce tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-elle à James quand ils eurent atteint le premier étage. Et tu étais où, toute la journée ? Apparemment, Gwenog est la dernière à t'avoir vu. Tu étais au terrain de Quidditch et il était près de quinze heures. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait depuis ?

James lui fit comprendre qu'elle lui avait dit de se taire en désignant sa bouche close. Lily soupira une nouvelle fois, emplie de lassitude et de chagrin. Pitoyable, peut-être était-ce le mot qui convenait, en effet. Ce n'était pas son James qui agissait comme un gamin. Son James à elle était souriant naturellement et sérieux quand il avait des problèmes. Il évitait de se mettre Slughorn à dos et préférait se morfondre plutôt que de se droguer. Il ne l'avait fait qu'une fois, l'année passée, alors qu'il venait d'apprendre l'existence de son défunt frère jumeau et les conséquences de la perte de la dague de Gryffondor. Mais il avait promis de ne pas recommencer. Pourquoi donc avait-il repris de la potion d'allégresse ? Etait-ce la dispute entre Sirius et Remus qui le mettait dans un tel état de détresse ? Dispute qui, ajoutée à ce qui était arrivé à sa mère, l'avait poussé à bout ?

_-_James, tu avais dit que tu ne recommencerais pas… murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Tu crois que ça va effacer tes problèmes ?

_-_Oh, ne fais pas la rabat-joie ! bougonna James. Tu es plus belle quand tu es joyeuse !

_-_Je n'ai pas envie d'être joyeuse quand tu es comme ça. Je t'ai cherché pendant des heures.

James se remit à rire.

_-_Et pourquoi donc ? Je te manquais tant que ça ? Si tu veux, on règle le problème ici et maintenant, Lily Jolie !

Lily recula d'un pas quand James tenta de l'enserrer de ses bras. Son assurance lui faisait un peu peur : elle n'aimait pas ce regard de braise qu'il portait sur elle. Pas quand il ne contrôlait plus rien…

_-_Il y a du nouveau pour Nikita, dit-elle en le maintenant à un mètre d'elle. Slughorn lui a préparé sa potion. Demain, il la boira et sera guéri.

_-_Alors je serai allé chez les Black pour rien, et j'aurai buté Rush pour rien.

Sa propre remarque le fit pouffer de rire.

_-_Ah, Lily, si tu savais comme je m'en fiche, désormais…

_-_Tu dis ça parce que tu n'es pas toi-même, mais si tu t'en fichais réellement, tu n'aurais pas consommé cette potion de malheur.

_-_Et toi tu dis ça parce que tu ignores ce que c'est que de se sentir si bien. Crois-moi, Lily, j'ai l'impression d'être une plume qui plane dans les airs… Pourquoi tu t'écartes de moi ?

Lily s'efforça de lui sourire.

_-_Je ne m'écarte pas, mentit-elle.

_-_Mais si ! Regarde, quand je m'approche, tu recules !

Pour se donner raison, James fit encore un pas vers elle. Elle dut avoir recours à un grand effort de volonté pour ne pas s'éloigner. Elle retint son souffle quand il lui prit les mains et entrelaça leurs doigts : c'était terrifiant, mais elle savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle attendait ce moment depuis longtemps. Sauf qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu que ce soit avec un James aussi allègre…

_-_Ah, tu as décidé d'être sage ! se réjouit-t-il.

_-_James, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi… requit Lily. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment…

_-_Et pourquoi, Lily Jolie ? J'ai envie de faire quelque chose que tu as toi aussi envie de faire, je le sais…

Malgré tous ses sentiments, Lily se sentit mal à l'aise quand il se rapprocha tant d'elle que leurs corps entrèrent en contact. Elle aurait dû être bien dans ses bras, heureuse d'être avec lui, mais sous ce regard qui n'était pas naturel, elle avait juste l'impression d'être prisonnière. Ce n'était pas ce James là qu'elle désirait embrasser depuis déjà quelques semaines sans oser faire le premier pas…

C'était déjà la seconde fois qu'elle voyait ses lèvres se rapprocher des siennes, et pour la seconde fois consécutive, elle aurait voulu les fuir sans en être capable.

_-_Non, écoute-moi… murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

_-_Ne dis plus rien…

Lily ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et d'attendre avec un mélange d'impatience et de refus. Cette fois, Peter ne viendrait pas l'aider à échapper au destin…

Mais il y eut un cri, tout proche, qui vint tout arrêter. Tous deux sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers l'origine du hurlement, au tournant du couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Lily accourut et n'en crut pas ses yeux : Lyudmila sanglotait, à genoux auprès d'une masse sombre et immobile. Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un corps, étendu dans une flaque de sang qui commençait à se répandre sur le sol.

_-_Oh ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'exclama James comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple vase brisé.

Lily ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'agenouilla à son tour en prenant soin de ne pas le faire dans le sang. Avec une lenteur due à sa terreur, elle tourna le visage du cadavre vers elle. Alors, elle poussa un hoquet de surprise et d'horreur, puis bondit sur ses pieds et recula autant que possible.

_-_Beh Lily, t'as les boules ? se moqua James.

_-_Tais-toi… adjura-t-elle, des larmes plein les yeux.

Lyudmila sanglota de plus bel et retira le poignard qui était planté dans le cœur du corps sans vie. Elle le jeta et serra le cadavre fort contre elle, tremblant des pieds à la tête.

_-_Reste avec moi… supplia-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

James se décida à s'approcher lui aussi. Sans aucune gêne, il mit le pieds dans le sang et pouffa d'un rire empli de dégoût.

_-_Wow, t'as vu ça, Lily, j'ai marché en plein dedans !

Lily le trouva trop pathétique pour pouvoir trouver le courage de lui répondre. Abandonnée de toute force, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, la tête enfouie derrière ses mains froides.

James ramassa le long poignard et l'examina un instant en l'exposant à la lumière qui se faisait rare. Il siffla d'admiration.

_-_Et bah dis donc, c'est un beau couteau, ça ! Tu as vu, Lily ? Lame en argent, manche nacré incrusté de pierres précieuses ! Quand je pense que tout le monde dit que les soviétiques sont fauchés !

Dans un même élan de surprise, Lily et Lyudmila relevèrent la tête et le dévisagèrent.

_-_Les soviétiques ? bredouilla Lyudmila.

Ses vêtements étaient tachés du sang qui s'était répandu sur elle.

_-_Bah ouais, les soviétiques ! répondit James comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Il y a un marteau et une faucille gravés dans le manche ! Et sur la lame, il y a écrit : « prolétaires de tous les pays, unissez-vous » ! C'est la devise de l'URSS, ça, non ?

_-_Feodossi… murmura Lyudmila. C'est lui qui l'a tué !

_-_Bon, excusez-moi, mais moi je ne sais même pas qui c'est, le mort ! Je peux voir sa tête ?

_-_James, qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'enquit Lyudmila. Tu es bizarre…

_-_Potion d'allégresse, expliqua Lily. Montre lui de qui il s'agit, ça va peut-être le ramener à la réalité…

Lyudmila s'exécuta. Sans cesser de trembler, elle tourna le visage du cadavre vers James. Il poussa alors un cri de surprise.

_-_Mais… bredouilla-t-il. C'est Nikita !

oOo

Fin de la troisième partie.

* * *

* * *

Et oui, fin de la 3è partie. Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi je vois les chapitres défiler beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. En fait, le vrai problème est qu'ils défilent plus vite qu'ils ne s'écrivent ! Quand j'ai commencé à re-poster après mes petites "vacances", j'avais presque 6 chapitres d'avance, et me voilà qui n'en ai plus que 2... J'avais dit que lorsque mon stock serait épuisé, je posterai beaucoup moins rapidement, et je pense que c'est ce qui ne va pas tarder à arriver. Pour le moment, je continue de poster chaque semaine, jusqu'à l'instant que je redoute. Et après, beh... il faudra attendre!

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je suis actuellement entrain d'écrire le chapitre 41, qui traine depuis les vacances à cause de mon ordinateur qui m'a tout effacé ou presque. La fic devrait en compter 51, peut-être 52. Je mets en ce moment 2 semaines au moins à terminer un chapitre. Si vous faites le calcul, ça fait de la lecture pendant encore un petit moment. Sauf que moi, je voudrais que tout soit fini pour la sortie du tome 7, mi-juillet. Alors je vais prier pour être plus efficace que ces derniers temps...

Bon, je parle, je parle, mais en attendant j'ai un chapitre à poster. Le prochain sera intitulé "**retour aux sources**".

oOo

_-_Ah non ? Mais tu as failli envoyer un des tes meilleurs amis à Azkaban ! Tu ne crois pas que c'est encore pire ?

Sirius la dévisagea un instant, surpris d'une telle remarque provenant de sa bouche.

_-_Depuis quand est-ce que tu renonces à une vengeance ? s'enquit-il. Avant ton départ, tu n'étais pas comme ça…

_-_Ca te déçoit ?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

_-_C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir la même Hilary devant les yeux, répondit-il. L'autre se fichait pas mal de la justice et n'hésitait jamais à se venger, surtout pour des choses aussi graves.

_-_L'autre s'est envolée.

oOo

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Comme toujours, je vais vous souhaiter une bonne semaine, une bonne rentrée pour ceux de la zone B (enfin je crois), une bonne lecture, mais pour une fois, je voudrais aussi souhaiter une bonne fête à toutes les grands-mères! ba voui, parce qu'on les aime, nos grands-mères, non?


	39. Retour aux sources

**4è partie.**

**Chapitre 39: Retour aux sources.**

_-_Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer…

_-_Je ne veux pas y aller, Papa ! répéta Remus avec impatience. Qu'est-ce que ça va m'apporter, de passer la journée avec des fous qui…

_-_Ils ne sont pas fous, Remus ! coupa Mr Lupin. Comme toi, ils ont besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui les comprend !

_-_Tout ça, c'est pareil…

Remus détourna les yeux de cette grande et sombre bâtisse sensée l'aider à aller mieux. Il doutait qu'il puisse ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde se sentir bien dans un endroit si lugubre qui lui rappelait tant la Cabane Hurlante. Il y avait des carreaux cassés, un palier délabré. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils y trouver du réconfort ? Tous des cinglés, voilà tout. Remus n'avait pas besoin de parler. Et il allait très bien.

_-_Je m'en fiche, je n'irai pas… bougonna-t-il.

Avec mécontentement, il pressa le bouton qui allumait la petite radio de la voiture. La musique qui emplit le véhicule fut si déprimante qu'il l'éteignit aussitôt.

_-_Ecoute, Remus, va au moins y faire un tour ! insista Mr Lupin. Tu n'as rien à perdre, pas vrai ?

_-_Si, mon temps.

Mr Lupin sembla sur le point de se mettre en colère, mais se détendit très vite. Avec lassitude, il coupa le moteur et se tourna vers son fils qui prit soin de détourner le regard. Remus n'avait même pas envie de discuter de ça.

_-_Redémarre et ramène la voiture au Ministère, ordonna-t-il. Je ne mettrai pas les pieds là-dedans.

_-_Tu n'as pas prononcé un mot depuis que tu es rentré, s'exclama Mr Lupin. Ca ne peut plus durer ! J'ignore ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard, mais si tu refuses de m'en parler, tu devras en parler à quelqu'un d'autre qui t'aidera à guérir !

_-_A guérir ? répéta Remus, abasourdi. Si mon propre père se met à croire que je suis malade, on n'est pas tiré d'affaire…

Mr Lupin soupira et déposa une main sur son épaule. Remus lui jeta un regard noir et s'écarta de lui.

_-_Je me suis mal exprimé, excuse-moi, Remus… Mais je me fais du souci, tu comprends ?

_-_Je suis majeur, Papa, rappela Remus avec dureté. Tu ne m'obligeras pas à intégrer ce stupide centre, c'est clair ?

Mr Lupin haussa les épaules.

_-_Je crois que tu fais une grosse erreur en rejetant cette opportunité qui s'offre à toi, avoua-t-il. C'aurait été un bon moyen de chasser une bonne fois pour toutes tous tes démons.

Remus leva les yeux au plafond.

_-_J'ai un seul démon, Papa, et il s'appelle Fenrir Greyback. Et je doute qu'un stupide club puisse me le retirer.

_-_Tu peux toujours essayer… Ca ne coûte rien, si ?

Remus ne répondit pas. Bien sûr, que ça ne coûtait rien. Mais là n'était pas le problème. S'il réalisait qu'il avait vraiment un souci ? S'il réalisait que depuis le début des vacances, il se mentait à lui-même pour tenter de se rassurer ? Il n'était plus certain d'assumer ce qu'il était, et accepter de se faire aider était le premier pas. C'était la première étape, mais la plus difficile : admettre que quelque chose ne tournait plus rond.

_-_Si je tente ma chance et que je trouve ça inutile, tu reviendras me chercher ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

Mr Lupin sourit.

_-_Bien sûr, que je reviendrai te chercher ! Je dois juste rendre la voiture au Ministère, et promis, je reviens… assura-t-il. Moi je veux juste que tu retrouves sourire et joie de vivre… Si ce centre peut t'aider, tant mieux, sinon, tant pis…

Remus observa quelques secondes le vieux bâtiment, incapable de prendre la moindre décision. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, quelques mois plus tôt, que ce qu'il était chaque nuit de pleine lune le rendrait si mal. Lui, Remus Lupin, modèle de sérieux et de réalisme, qui se demandait s'il devait ou non s'inscrire dans un centre pour les sorciers aux problèmes psychologiques… Des drogués, des fous, des exclus de la société. Des loups-garous, aussi…

_-_Je ne sais pas si je me sentirai bien à ma place, là dedans, avoua-t-il. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

_-_Tu peux toujours aller voir, répondit gentiment Mr Lupin. Allez, Remus, va ! Je devrais être là d'ici un petit quart d'heure, si jamais ça ne va pas…

Remus hocha la tête et détacha sa ceinture de sécurité. Il hésita une seconde, la main serrée sur la poignée de la portière, puis la tourna sur un coup de tête. Les escaliers qu'il dut gravir afin d'arriver devant la porte moisie craquèrent tant qu'il crut qu'ils allaient s'écrouler sous ses pas. Il eut tout juste le temps de s'interroger sur ce à quoi servaient les impôts qu'ils payaient si le gouvernement ne les utilisait pas pour rénover des infrastructures publiques aussi délabrées avant qu'une vieille femme courbée sur sa canne ne vienne lui ouvrir. Avec indifférence, elle le laissa entrer et lui indiqua de patienter dans une des chaises tordues installées dans une grande salle mitoyenne. Avec le sentiment de faire une grosse bêtise, il s'exécuta et prit place entre une jeune femme endormie –sans domicile, à en juger par l'état de ses vêtements et de ses cheveux et son odeur qui picotait les narines– et un homme complètement immobile, aux yeux fixes et exorbités. D'autres personnes attendaient déjà, dont un adolescent qui semblait planer –Remus fut certain que c'était le cas lorsqu'il distingua la seringue qu'il serrait contre lui– et un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, qui tentait vainement de masquer les deux longues canines qui prenaient appui sur sa lèvre inférieure et qui montrait son appartenance au monde des vampires.

L'attente parut très longue. D'autres sorciers s'assirent, tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Remus se sentait mal à l'aise au milieu de telles personnes. Une femme s'était mise à l'observer, sans jamais ciller. Elle était belle, mais en pleine détresse. Son corps tremblait sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler. Une autre s'était rasé le crâne et paraissait tout simplement folle. Un homme était arrivé, nu. Quand la veille sorcière lui avait tendu des vêtements, il s'était mis à hurler. Il n'avait pas bronché quand un courant d'air s'était engouffré dans la salle par le carreau cassé. A plusieurs reprises, Remus avait voulu s'en aller, mais toujours, les regards de tous ces gens l'avaient paralysé sur sa chaise. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à quitter cette pièce malodorante alors qu'eux-mêmes souffraient de graves problèmes : étrangement, il craignait qu'ils prennent son départ pour un manque de respect.

Puis, trois sorciers normaux –Remus s'en voulut de ce terme, mais ne put en trouver un autre qui convenait mieux– entrèrent à leur tour. Le petit groupe était formé de deux femmes (une brune et une rousse) et d'un homme qui tous avaient le visage serein et plus ou moins souriant. Leurs sourires, néanmoins, semblaient comme crispés. Remus comprenait que pour eux, ce ne devait pas tous les jours être drôle. Il les trouva très courageux, surtout quand il réalisa avec quel calme ils parcoururent la pièce du regard.

_-_Bonjour à tout le monde ! s'exclama gentiment la femme rousse. Je vois que vous êtes venus nombreux aujourd'hui ! Laissez-moi voir… Dix-sept ?

_-_Dix-huit, rectifia l'homme en désignant le coin à droite de la salle.

Remus suivit ses yeux : un homme s'était caché sous sa chaise à leur arrivée.

_-_Oh, David, par pitié ! bougonna la femme en s'avançant vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. Vous ne devriez pas avoir peur de nous ! Nous commençons à nous connaître, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis combien de temps venez-vous nous voir ? Deux, trois mois ? Allons, asseyez-vous, David !

L'autre femme tendit sa veste à l'homme nu, mais celui-ci s'énerva une nouvelle fois. Elle n'insista pas.

_-_Ah, nous avons trois nouveaux… constata l'homme. Nous allons commencer par les présentations ! Quel est votre nom, Madame ?

La femme qui tremblait détourna les yeux de Remus et les posa sur lui, avec cette même obsession. Elle ne répondit pas à sa question.

_-_Nous allons vous appeler Susannah, dans ce cas, déclara l'homme. Bienvenue, Susannah.

Les autres sorciers, comme s'ils connaissaient par cœur le principe des présentations, répétèrent ses mots de bienvenue.

_-_De quoi souffrez-vous ?

Il échangea un regard inquiet avec ses collègues en constatant qu'elle ne répondrait pas non plus.

_-_Et vous, jeune homme, quel est votre nom ? demanda la femme brune pour éviter qu'un silence pesant ne s'installe.

Remus déglutit avec peine et observa du coin de l'œil celle qu'ils avaient rebaptisée Susannah. Plus que du mal-être, ce fut un sentiment d'injustice et de pitié qui l'envahit. Qu'était-il, lui, à côté de cela ? Un loup-garou qui avait cru que ses problèmes étaient réels, alors qu'ils étaient moindres.

_-_Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, répondit-il.

_-_Et de quoi souffrez-vous ?

Remus haussa les épaules.

_-_Avant de venir, je pensais que je souffrais de mon statut de loup-garou, mais…

La femme lui sourit.

_-_Réaliser qu'il existe des gens dans un état plus grave que le nôtre fait aussi partie de la guérison, assura-t-elle. Bienvenue, Remus.

Le groupe répéta ses derniers mots.

_-_Et vous, Monsieur ? interrogea l'homme.

Il s'adressait au sorcier assis à la droite de Remus, qui avait des yeux terrifiants. Sa voix, caverneuse, le fut presque autant.

_-_Caradoc Dearborn.

_-_De quoi souffrez-vous ?

_-_J'ai été enfermé huit ans à Azkaban pour un crime que je n'avais pas commis. Quand je ferme les yeux, je vois des détraqueurs, j'entends des cris dans ma tête. Je ne dors plus, je ne cligne plus des yeux et j'ai l'impression de devenir cinglé.

Il avait dit cela très rapidement, si bien que Remus eut le sentiment que cet homme n'était pas plus fou que lui. Cela le rassura : il aurait au moins quelqu'un avait à qui parler, si la séance se révélait ennuyeuse à mourir.

oOo

Hilary ou Lyudmila. Lyudmila ou Hilary. La belle et rebelle ou la belle et réelle. Celle qui le faisait vibrer mais était si imprévisible qu'elle pouvait repartir à n'importe quel moment, ou celle qui lui offrait une stabilité et resterait à ses côtés. La passion ou la raison…

Sirius venait de sortir de sa douche et faisait passer son regard d'une photo à l'autre sans pouvoir dire à laquelle il rendrait visite s'il devait mourir d'ici deux heures. D'habitude, c'était un bon moyen de faire des choix sans se tromper. Mais pas cette fois. Il y avait d'une part Lyudmila, qui ressemblait à un ange sur cette photo qu'elle avait prise alors qu'elle était allongée dans la neige, avec ses cheveux clairs qui formaient comme une auréole autour de son visage serein. Lyudmila était belle, adorable et savait s'amuser. Mais elle avait perdu son meilleur ami et n'était plus la même. Elle pleurait beaucoup plus. Elle se plaignait de n'avoir plus que lui. Elle projetait de rentrer en URSS à la recherche de Feodossi s'il l'abandonnait. Sirius savait qu'elle ne disait pas cela pour l'apitoyer : elle n'était pas l'une de ses filles qui aimaient inspirer de la pitié. Non, il savait qu'elle disait vrai : elle avait été trop bouleversée le jour de l'enterrement de Nikita pour pouvoir inventer des mensonges. Elle avait dit qu'elle finirait par retrouver Feodossi, avec ou sans lui. Elle avait dit qu'il paierait pour avoir tué Nikita. Sirius était désormais bien placé pour savoir que quand la haine était trop forte, on pouvait aller très loin. Et il n'avait pas envie qu'elle gâche sa vie…

Mais d'autre part, il y avait Hilary. Qui pouvait rivaliser avec Hilary Potter ? Elle était partie mais était revenue. Il n'avait toujours pas reçu d'explication mais déjà, il avait envie de tout reprendre à zéro avec elle. Repartir comme avant, avec la même insouciance, la même naïveté. Retrouver cette complicité, refaire les quatre cents coups avec elle. S'amuser à dire au monde que rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Avec Lyudmila, il était bien. Avec Hilary, c'était bien plus que ça. C'était la liberté et la certitude que chaque jour était différent. C'était se sentir vivant et le roi du monde. Il pouvait faire toute sa vie avec elle sans voir passer les années. Vivre au jour le jour et aller chatouiller le danger pour sentir l'adrénaline monter. Il savait que les autres auraient préféré la stabilité plutôt que tout cela. Mais il n'était pas les autres. Il voulait rester jeune jusqu'à sa mort, ne pas grandir. Etre adulte, c'était trop de contraintes. Avec Hilary, il pourrait rester un grand enfant car elle en serait une aussi. C'était ça, la vie qu'il voulait. Cependant, Hilary était Hilary, toujours aussi imprévisible. A tout moment, tout pouvait s'écrouler comme la dernière fois.

Il faudrait qu'il lui en parle, quand il la verrait. L'après-midi même. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous Chemin de Traverse, car c'était là qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ou peut-être était-ce juste un hasard. C'était Hilary qui avait choisi, pas lui. Elle avait dit qu'elle lui expliquerait la vérité. Selon ce qu'elle lui annoncerait, il aviserait. Lui refaire confiance ou pas. Lyudmila ou elle.

Il avait une heure devant lui pour effacer toute la fatigue de son visage et faire disparaître les traces laissées par ses soucis. Par sa dispute avec Remus, surtout. Il avait foutu en l'air les Maraudeurs, en voulant venger James. C'était normal que Remus lui en veuille. Il avait agi comme la pire des bouses en se servant de sa métamorphose pour parvenir à ses fins. Un ami n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Mais si Remus refusait de lui adresser la parole et s'il refusait d'entendre ses excuses, il lui prouverait par un autre moyen que les Maraudeurs existaient toujours. Une nuit et pour la vie. Il avait agi comme une ordure, mais il lui prouverait qu'il n'en était pas une. S'il devait se sacrifier pour le lui montrer, il n'hésiterait pas. Les Maraudeurs avant tout. Il y avait James, mais il n'y avait pas que James. Remus serait estomaqué. Quant à Rogue, s'il parlait… Sirius irait réparer les dégâts qu'il avait causés jusqu'au bout. Il effacerait les mémoires de toutes les personnes au courant, s'il le fallait. Puis tout repartirait comme avant…

Sirius pesta quand on frappa à sa porte. Ce devait être Sherley, sa voisine. Elle n'avait toujours pas compris qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui, puisqu'elle venait encore le voir tous les jours. Elle en devenait plus qu'agaçante, surtout depuis qu'elle s'était mis en tête que si elle se comportait comme une de ces midinettes qu'il ne supportait pas, il finirait par tomber sous son charme. Sans regret, il n'alla pas ouvrir la porte et s'enferma dans sa salle de bains. Il avait pas mal de travail s'il voulait retrouver un visage correct. Tout d'abord, effacer les cernes…

On frappa encore, un peu plus fort, cette fois. Indifférent, il fit couler de l'eau dans le lavabo et se rinça le visage. L'eau froide le réveilla plus que son café qui avait fini dans l'évier, infect. C'était Sherley qui le lui avait soi-disant ramené d'Afrique, après un voyage avec son université. En fait, elle avait dû le trouver dans un supermarché au rayon premier prix.

_-Sirius, ouvre, bon sang _!_ Je sais que tu es là_ !

Le jeune homme manqua de se trancher la joue avec son rasoir en reconnaissant la voix féminine qui criait derrière la porte. Le temps d'une seconde, il hésita entre rincer sa mousse à raser et foncer ouvrir ou rester comme il était pour accueillir Hilary plus vite. Finalement, il n'eut pas besoin de choisir, car il entendit la porte s'ouvrir toute seule. Les pas d'Hilary s'arrêtèrent dans le petit salon.

_-_Sirius ? appela-t-elle.

_-_J'arrive !

Il n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être un jour rasé si rapidement : une ou deux minutes plus tard, il bondissait hors de la salle de bains, seulement vêtu de sa serviette mouillée mais heureux de la retrouver si tôt.

Hilary s'était installée dans le canapé, comme si elle était chez elle. Elle lui sourit en le voyant arriver. C'était ce même sourire plein de malice qu'avant son départ. Ces mêmes yeux flamboyants…

Sirius frissonna, à la fois parce que la différence de température entre le salon et la salle de bains était considérable –et accentuée par le fait qu'il n'avait pas grand chose sur le dos– et parce que c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls depuis son retour. Pas de Lyudmila dans les parages pour les empêcher d'être honnêtes. Pas de Remus qui lui rappelait ce qu'il avait fait. Juste lui et elle, qui était définitivement restée la même : qui d'autre qu'Hilary pouvait s'installer confortablement chez quelqu'un sans même demander la permission ?

_-_Ah, je vois que tu as déjà pris place… constata-t-il.

_-_Ouais. Je savais que tu finirais par me dire de m'asseoir, alors j'ai anticipé.

Sirius pouffa de rire.

_-_Je te prépare quelque chose à boire ? proposa-t-il. Jus de fruit, thé, café ? J'ai du café dégoûtant, comme ça, si tu veux, tu pourras en prendre quatre tasses !

_-_Je pense qu'un thé suffira.

_-_A la menthe, comme toujours ?

Hilary sourit.

_-_Je vois que tu as bonne mémoire ! se réjouit-elle. Thé à la menthe, en effet.

_-_Bien, chef, je vais te préparer ça !

Il sentit son regard sur son dos quand il dirigea ses pas vers la cuisine. C'était assez plaisant de constater qu'elle ne parvenait pas détourner les yeux : il ne l'avait jamais vue admirer ainsi Aubrey Bertram…

_-_Pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu notre rendez-vous, comme prévu ? demanda-t-il en sortant sa bouilloire.

_-_Parce que ça fait un mois que je veux t'expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé et que je n'ai pas pu attendre.

Du coin de l'œil, Sirius la vit se lever et le rejoindre.

_-_Sympa, comme cuisine, commenta-t-elle.

Sirius comprit qu'elle désirait parler de la tapisserie qu'il avait arrangée en jetant de la peinture un peu partout.

_-_Fallait bien cacher ces horribles fleurs, se justifia-t-il. Tiens, tu surveilles l'eau, moi je vais m'habiller.

_-_Pas besoin, tu es très bien comme ça !

Sirius se tourna vers elle, le visage dur.

_-_Ecoute, pour le moment je ne sais pas si je peux tolérer ce genre de remarques de ta part, avoua-t-il. Je suis avec Lyudmila, je l'aime beaucoup, et… enfin je crois que c'est trop tôt pour agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ces derniers mois. Je vais m'habiller.

Elle ne dit pas un mot quand il s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il en fut soulagé. Il ne voulait pas laisser passer les mois qu'elle avait gâchés sans scrupule, tout comme il n'avait pas la moindre intention de la laisser humilier ainsi Lyudmila. Tant qu'ils n'auraient pas rompu, rien ne se passerait entre elle et lui. Ou du moins, il ferait tout pour ça. Même s'il avait déjà envie de retourner dans la cuisine pour entendre ses explications et la pardonner au plus vite…

_-_Lyudmila, elle est arrivée quand ? questionna-t-elle quand il fut habillé et de nouveau installé dans le salon à ses côtés.

_-_Au cours de l'été. Mais au début, elle n'était pas vraiment comme aujourd'hui. Pour des raisons qui sont siennes, elle avait eu besoin de se défigurer.

_-_Et tu es quand même sorti avec elle ? s'étonna Hilary. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les moches…

Sirius lui lança un regard noir.

_-_Ne parle pas comme ça d'elle, s'il te plaît. Je te rappelle qu'elle est celle qui a réussi à prendre ta place.

_-_Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait réellement pris ma place.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'enquit Sirius.

_-_Le fait que si tu m'avais vraiment oubliée, tu n'aurais pas collé ma photo à côté de la sienne dans ta salle de bains. D'ailleurs, c'est un drôle d'endroit pour mettre des photos…

_-_Ou voulais-tu que je les mette ? Dans ma cuisine ? Dans mon salon, à la vue du premier imbécile qui passe et où je ne vais presque jamais ?

_-_Dans ta chambre ! C'est en général ce qu'on fait !

_-_J'en ai aussi dans ma chambre, si tu veux savoir, avoua Sirius avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. En fait, je suis tellement perdu dans mes sentiments que je suis toujours en train de réfléchir à laquelle je préfère, laquelle est la plus belle, enfin tu vois le style… Du coup j'ai mis des photos de vous. Je pensais que ça m'aiderais, ajouta-t-il en se grattant machinalement l'arrière du crâne, mais en réalité ça ne m'aide pas du tout… Enfin, je pense que si je savais ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête l'année dernière, je ferais mon choix plus facilement…

C'était plus une requête qu'un aveu et Hilary le comprit bien. Ses yeux se firent tristes et elle avait perdu toute son assurance quand elle reposa sur la table basse sa tasse vide. Sirius en fut troublé. Ce n'était pas souvent, du moins à son souvenir, qu'elle perdait sa superbe de cette façon. En une fraction de seconde, elle réussit à le faire douter : et s'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave et qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'elle avait fait ?

_-_Ecoute, je suis prêt à passer l'éponge, promit-il, mais je veux seulement que tu me dises la vérité. Quelle qu'elle soit, je ne m'énerverai pas et je l'accepterai. Mais s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui s'est réellement passé…

Hilary hocha la tête et respira profondément.

_-_Déjà, je veux que tu saches que si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est uniquement parce que je ne le pouvais pas…

_-_Quelqu'un te l'interdisait ?

_-_Oui. Moi-même. Ce qui s'est passé est, je crois, dû à deux facteurs. Pour les deux, si tu avais su la vérité, tu aurais fait des choses trop abominables pour que je le permette. Alors je me suis tue.

Sirius fronça instinctivement les sourcils.

_-_Tu me fais peur, là… murmura-t-il. Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?

_-_Tu as promis que tu ne t'énerverais pas, rappela Hilary d'une voix mal assurée.

_-_Si quelqu'un t'a fait du mal, il y aura des conséquences, tu peux en être sûre ! dit seulement Sirius avec une certaine agressivité qui ne lui était pas destinée.

Hilary fit claquer sa langue d'agacement.

_-_Ca ne t'a pas suffi, ta dispute avec Remus ? lança-t-elle. C'est déjà assez dur sans que tu aggraves les choses en voulant toujours te venger ! Tu veux devenir un bon petit Rogue, ou quoi ?

_-_Non, je veux comprendre ce qui s'est passé et faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise pas ! On va reprendre du début : tu étais où, le soir où Voldemort a attaqué l'école ? Quand je t'ai appelée et que tu n'as pas répondu ?

_-_J'étais dans le dortoir des garçons de Serpentard, répondit Hilary.

Elle déglutit avec peine et attendit une autre question. Sirius l'observa un instant, inquiet, avant de continuer l'interrogatoire. Il y avait forcément quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Son comportement n'était pas normal. Il s'était passé quelque chose dans ce dortoir, ou ailleurs, mais il y avait forcément eu un incident.

C'était étrange comme déjà, tout était oublié. Ses longs mois d'absence, son reniement de sa famille et de ses amis, tout. Il n'y avait plus que la vérité qui comptait. Lyudmila était loin, désormais. Si on avait fait du mal à Hilary, il ne le tolérerait pas…

_-_Donc tu étais bel et bien avec eux, résuma-t-il. Et ensuite, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas répondu ?

_-_Je ne pouvais pas.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Parce que.

Sirius soupira.

_-_Ecoute, Hilary, je t'ai dit que j'étais prêt à tout entendre ! Visiblement, on t'a fait quelque chose, et je veux savoir quoi ! Tu me fais confiance, non ? Tu l'as dit toi-même : si je t'avais réellement oubliée, je ne t'aurais pas en photo sur mon mur… On a passé des moments inoubliables ensemble, et je pensais vraiment que c'était pour la vie, alors j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui a tout foutu en l'air…

_-_J'étais enfermée dans leur dortoir. J'étais seule avec eux tous. Tu les connais aussi bien que moi : Aubrey Bertram et Amycus Carrow, ils rêvaient de… enfin, tu sais qu'ils mourraient d'envie de m'avoir dans leur lit ne serait-ce que pour un soir…

Sirius hocha sombrement la tête, les lèvres pincées.

_-_Et… au final, ils t'ont eue dans leur lit ? s'enquit-il.

Au fond, il n'avait pas besoin de poser la questionna pour connaître la réponse. Il savait qui était Aubrey Bertram. Si quelqu'un à Poudlard prenait les filles pour des pantins, c'était bien lui. Pire que McCartee. Une vraie ordure qui avait osé poser les mains sur Hilary…

Sa rage bouillonna dans ses veines quand elle baissa honteusement la tête. Pour pouvoir abuser ainsi d'elle, Hilary Potter, une vraie tigresse, ils avaient dû s'y mettre à plusieurs. Bertram n'avait même pas eu le courage de le faire tout seul. A quatre contre elle, c'était normal qu'elle n'ait rien pu faire, elle qui les aurait calmés un par un s'ils avaient eu la décence de se mesurer à elle seul à seul. Sirius n'osait même pas imaginer la scène.

_-_Les chiens… pesta-t-il, les dents serrés. Depuis l'année dernière, ils font comme s'il ne s'était rien passé… Quand je les verrai…

_-_Ils ne m'ont pas eue dans leur lit, s'empressa d'assurer Hilary. Non, mais c'est juste qu'ils ne m'ont pas laissée sortir parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je te rejoigne. Ils étaient tous un peu dégoûtés que je sorte avec toi plutôt qu'avec l'un d'eux.

Sirius plissa les yeux pour la sonder, mais aucun geste louche ne vint la trahir. Il en fut extrêmement rassuré : si Bertram avait osé la toucher, il lui aurait fait regretter. Sa mère s'était bien chargée de lui enseigner des manières très discrètes de torturer les gens…

_-_C'était la première raison, résuma-t-elle.

_-_Et la seconde ?

_-_Pour la seconde, c'est Rogue.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

_-_Rogue ? Quoi, Rogue ?

Une petite voix au fond de lui lui intima de se calmer avant d'encaisser le coup. Rogue avait déjà fait beaucoup trop de dégâts, avant les vacances. S'il apprenait qu'en plus, il s'en était pris à elle… Il valait peut-être mieux qu'il ne sache même pas ce qui était arrivé. Qu'Hilary se taise et lui promette juste qu'elle regrettait et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de reprendre contact avec ses proches par honte et chagrin…

_-_Rogue s'est mis dans la tête de garder ton frère pour lui tout seul, répondit-elle cependant.

Il était vrai qu'Hilary n'était pas Lyudmila. Elle ne pouvait pas connaître ses pensées et s'arranger pour combler ses désirs. Il s'y était facilement habitué et cela risquait de lui manquer… S'il choisissait Hilary, bien entendu. Mais Hilary était Hilary…

_-_Regulus éprouve pour moi un peu plus que de l'amitié, je crois, continua-t-elle sans s'apercevoir de son trouble.

Cela tira Sirius de son songe aussi efficacement qu'une gifle.

_-_Regulus ? répéta-t-il.

_-_Hum hum. Et Rogue n'aimait pas cette idée, alors il m'a droguée, j'en suis persuadée.

_-_Ca c'est la meilleure…

Sirius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ainsi, Rogue avait bel et bien pris Hilary pour cible…

_-_Quel enfoiré… murmura-t-il pour lui-même. C'est à cause de ça que tu as agi si bizarrement ?

_-_Je pense, oui.

_-_Alors je vais lui casser la gueule…

_-_Non ! gronda Hilary. Tu ne feras rien, c'est clair ? J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, ces derniers temps, et je vais reprendre mes études à Poudlard à partir de la rentrée.

_-_Et ?

_-_Et je te rappelle qu'à la prochaine bêtise, tu es renvoyé ! répliqua Hilary avec impatience. C'est une affaire entre lui et moi, d'accord ?

_-_Mais il t'a droguée ! s'exclama Sirius comme si cela réglait le problème.

_-_Et alors ? Tu vas me dire que tu n'as jamais fait de belles bêtises, toi, peut-être ?

_-_Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Moi, je n'ai jamais drogué personne !

_-_Ah non ? Mais tu as failli envoyer un de tes meilleurs amis à Azkaban ! Tu ne crois pas que c'est encore pire ?

Sirius la dévisagea un instant, surpris d'une telle remarque provenant de sa bouche.

_-_Depuis quand est-ce que tu renonces à une vengeance ? s'enquit-il. Avant ton départ, tu n'étais pas comme ça…

_-_Ca te déçoit ?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

_-_C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir la même Hilary devant les yeux, répondit-il. L'autre se fichait pas mal de la justice et n'hésitait jamais à se venger, surtout pour des choses aussi graves.

_-_L'autre s'est envolée. J'ai passé des mois seule dans mon petit appartenant de Manhattan, à ruminer de sombres pensées. J'avais renié ma famille, mes amis, et au départ je ne savais même pas ce qui s'était réellement passé. Je pensais à mon père. A Poudlard, je n'y songeais pas car j'étais droguée, mais une fois qu'on est seul face à soi-même, on réalise qui on est vraiment et ce qui est le plus important dans la vie. Et je peux te jurer que quand j'ai fait le point sur ma vie, ça m'a vraiment jeté un froid. Ma famille se battait et mourait pour que le monde soit meilleur et moi, je m'amusais à jouer la petite peste, la rebelle infatigable ! Tu peux l'imaginer, ça ?

_-_Ma famille à moi se bat pour que le monde soit pourri, alors non, je ne peux pas imaginer.

_-_Ca n'a pas d'importance, soupira Hilary, mais son visage laissa supposer qu'elle se mentait à elle-même.

Sirius ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si son séjour à New York avait fait d'elle une adulte. Il n'aimait pas les adultes trop sérieux. C'était justement ce qu'il aimait chez elle –ou chez l'autre : cette insouciance, ce rejet du monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Mais si elle avait grandi dans sa tête, elle ne pouvait plus être la même Hilary…

_-_Tu vas sûrement bien t'entendre avec Lily, rétorqua-t-il. Elle aussi, elle aime bien jouer les philosophes. Tu as dû voir comme elle a transformé James !

_-_Tout le monde a changé, Sirius. Tout le monde sauf toi.

Sirius comprit mal s'il s'agissait d'un reproche ou d'une simple remarque, mais n'eut pas le temps de le lui demander car elle reprit très vite la parole.

_-_Je te connais par cœur. Tes parents t'ont montré une image très négative des adultes. Et mes oncles, tu les adores, mais pour rien au monde tu ne serais capable de prendre autant de responsabilités qu'eux. Je sais que tout ça te fait peur…

_-_Ca ne me fait pas peur.

_-_Ne mens pas. Ose me dire que même si tu en avais la possibilité, tu ne retournerais pas à Poudlard l'année prochaine !

Sirius ne trouva rien à répondre, mais Hilary n'attendait aucune réponse de sa part.

_-_Je sais aussi, parce que tu me l'as dit plusieurs fois, que tu intégreras l'Ordre du Phénix dès la fin de l'année scolaire. Mais pourquoi, Sirius ? interrogea-t-elle en posant sa main sur son genou.

Sirius la regarda faire et ne chercha pas à la retirer.

_-_Parce que je veux me battre… dit-il doucement.

Hilary fit non de la tête.

_-_Si James n'envisageait pas de faire partie de l'Ordre, tu y entrerais quand même ? questionna-t-elle.

_-_Oui !

_-_Non. Si tu étais seul, tu n'y entrerais pas, je le sais. Je t'ai dit que je te connaissais par cœur. Tu as toujours besoin de quelqu'un, car tu es incapable de t'en sortir sans un repère. James est ton repère principal. Non, ne dis rien ! lança-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole pour lui dire qu'elle racontait n'importe quoi. James est ton repère principal, et ta réaction lorsque Rogue a failli le tuer le prouve. Tu as perdu tous tes moyens et tu as agi comme une personne complètement immature et irresponsable. Tu vois ? Tu refuses d'agir comme un adulte. Ca s'appelle le syndrome de Peter Pan. Blocage émotionnel causé par un traumatisme au cours de l'enfance, qui empêche de mûrir et entraîne un refus des responsabilités. Un grand gamin, au sens propre de l'expression…

Sirius haussa les sourcils avant d'éclater d'un rire nerveux.

_-_Tu es sérieuse ? s'enquit-il.

_-_Beaucoup trop pour que tu puisses en rire.

_-_Et bien on peut dire que l'air américain t'a fait prendre dix ans ! marmonna Sirius. Moi qui me disais que tu n'avais pas changé… Au final je me demande si je ne préfère pas Lyudmila…

Hilary le regarda avec tristesse puis baissa la tête. Elle finit par se lever et, sans un mot, alla ramener sa tasse vide dans la cuisine. Sirius, seul dans le salon le temps de quelques minutes, s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir été si désagréable. Après tout, elle n'avait pas complètement tort. Il savait bien au fond de lui qu'il refusait les responsabilités. Il ignorait quelle profession exercer plus tard. Auror, peut-être, comme James. Il ignorait ce que c'était que faire de réels projets d'avenir. Tout ce qu'il avait imaginé, il l'avait imaginé en se disant que ce serait loin dans le futur, qu'il avait le temps d'y penser. Mais d'ici quelques mois, il serait lâché dans le monde des adultes. Et que ferait-il ? Il n'en savait strictement rien. Il resterait avec James, mais après ? Quelle serait sa vie, sa vraie vie d'adulte ? Il avait un appartement où vivre, mais il le haïssait car il s'y sentait seul et mal à l'aise. Il aurait des diplômes, mais aucun désir de poursuivre une formation ailleurs qu'à Poudlard. Il avait une, voire deux petites amies, mais se voyait-il vraiment entourant des mômes casse-pieds qui auraient besoin qu'on s'occupe d'eux, qu'on veille sur eux, qu'on vive pour eux ? Tant qu'il n'était pas au pied du mur, il ne pouvait pas savoir, mais au fond, il sentait bien qu'il n'était pas fait pour ça. Il serait forcément un mauvais père, qui ferait tout sauf montrer à ses enfants comment prendre ses responsabilités au sérieux. Il resterait cet adolescent téméraire qui n'écoutait que son instinct et ignorait tout de ce que pouvait être la raison. Syndrome réel ou simple refus, il savait bien qu'il ne voulait pas de ce monde des adultes, où tout devenait compliqué. Des factures, un emploi, une famille, la politique… Pourquoi ne pas rester à vie de simples étudiants, dont les seuls soucis sont les résultats de leurs examens, les tournois de Quidditch, les filles et la présence de ses amis ?

Conscient qu'il avait été trop loin dans sa mauvaise foi, il se leva lui aussi et voulut rejoindre Hilary dans la cuisine, mais s'arrêta net en remarquant que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles. Par honte ou pudeur, elle lui tourna le dos pour les lui masquer. Il réalisa alors que voir ces yeux remplis de larmes lui faisait toujours aussi mal –et ce même si l'autre Hilary ne pleurait pas devant lui.

_-_Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. C'est toi qui a raison, je refuse de grandir. Mais… enfin je veux dire que tu me ressemblais, avant ton départ, et te voir aujourd'hui si mature, ça me fait bizarre…

Elle déposa la tasse sur le rebord de l'évier et fit mine de s'essuyer les mains dans le torchon sale que Sirius s'était promis de laver sans pour autant l'avoir fait. Le jeune homme se servit de ce prétexte pour s'approcher un peu d'elle.

_-_Donne-moi tout ça, je vais ranger, dit-il poliment.

_-_Non, ça va aller.

_-_Si, si, donne ! insista-t-il.

Il ne lui demanda pas son avis et lui prit le torchon des mains. Résignée, elle lui tendit la tasse en le fixant indifféremment, mais ses yeux rougis vinrent la trahir : Sirius sut qu'il l'avait blessée en lui parlant de Lyudmila.

_-_Bon, on ne va pas rester là-dessus, si ? s'enquit-il tristement. Toi et moi, on est au-dessus de ça…

_-_Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus de toi et moi ? répondit-elle sèchement.

_-_Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu le sais bien… soupira Sirius.

_-_Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, alors ? s'énerva Hilary. Exprime toi plus clairement, s'il te plaît !

_-_Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que toi et moi, on a vécu trop de choses pour pouvoir cesser de se parler sur ce simple malentendu ! Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé, et que c'est toi qui avais raison !

_-_Tu m'as aussi dit qu'avant, j'étais comme toi, rappela Hilary, merci, je ne suis pas sourde. Mais personnellement, je m'en fiche pas mal de ce que j'étais avant. Et je pensais que ce serait aussi ton cas.

Sirius l'invita à s'asseoir mais elle refusa catégoriquement. Il soupira et réalisa qu'il n'avait toujours pas rangé sa tasse : d'un coup de baguette magique, il la remit à sa place dans le placard délabré et fit voltiger le torchon jusqu'à la salle de bains pour se souvenir qu'il devait le laver dès qu'elle serait partie. Elle le regarda faire, l'air dur.

_-_C'est bon, tu as fini ? grogna-t-elle.

_-_Si tu étais restée assise dans le salon, il n'y aurait pas eu ce problème. Tais-toi ! ordonna-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre avec colère. Si tu veux que je parle, laisse-moi parler !

Hilary haussa les sourcils et le toisa un moment, puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche. D'un signe de tête, elle lui fit signe de dire tout ce qu'il avait à dire, mais Sirius dut chercher ses mots quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole : au moins, elle avait conservé toute son impatience et sa susceptibilité…

_-_Bon écoute, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : il y a toi, et il y a Lyudmila. Toi, tu es partie pendant des mois sans laisser de nouvelles. Elle, elle m'épaule depuis la rentrée. Mais ce que j'ai vécu avec toi avant ton départ est beaucoup plus fort que ce que j'ai vécu avec elle jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Déjà, on est resté plus longtemps ensemble, toi et moi. Et puis il y a le fait que tous les deux, on se ressemblait…

_-_Je doute que la ressemblance soit aussi flagrante aujourd'hui, prévint-elle.

_-_Je m'en doute, et c'est ça qui me rend indécis. Tu es tellement différente que c'en est presque irréel ! Je pensais te connaître par cœur, mais je me rends compte que cette nouvelle Hilary est une vraie inconnue…

_-_Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, Sirius, répondit-elle gravement. Pas après tout ça… Il y a des choses qui nous changent pour toujours, tu sais.

_-_Dans ce cas, fais-moi changer.

Il déglutit avec peine alors que ses mots semblaient résonner dans le silence de l'appartement. La scène paraissait fictive tant elle était invraisemblable. Tout d'abord, il y avait Hilary qui après des mois d'absence était venue s'expliquer chez lui. Puis il y avait ce changement radical dans sa vision du monde. Et enfin il y avait lui, qui était si dépassé par les évènements… Majeur et incapable d'agir comme un adulte, ne serait-ce que pour aider ses amis. Il ne devait plus avoir bien conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui. James avait perdu sa mère mais il n'avait même pas trouvé les mots pour le consoler. Il avait failli envoyer Remus en prison mais il n'avait même pas su se réconcilier avec lui. Et le voilà qui demandait à une toute nouvelle Hilary de le transformer comme elle s'était elle-même métamorphosée ! Il était sans doute temps qu'il se reprenne. Mais pas seul…

_-_Tu veux que je te fasse changer ? s'enquit Hilary, incertaine. C'est-à-dire ?

_-_C'est-à-dire que je veux grandir, moi aussi.

Hilary le dévisagea comme s'il était pris de folie.

_-_Tu n'es pas sérieux ? s'exclama-t-elle.

_-_Bien sûr que si ! La première fois, tu as réussi à me faire tomber amoureux ! A l'époque déjà, tu m'avais transformé ! Hilary… Toi et moi, on était plus forts que tout ! A la fin de l'année, on se retrouvera livrés à nous-mêmes, et après, on fera quoi ? Toi tu as des projets, mais moi ?

_-_Je n'ai plus de projet, Sirius. Le seul avenir que j'avais, avant de partir, c'était toi.

_-_Alors qu'avons-nous à perdre ? James est devenu meilleur pour Lily, non ? Fais-moi de moi un homme, pas un adolescent…

_-_Mais on ne grandit pas en claquant des doigts, enfin ! fit remarquer Hilary. Et puis nous ne sommes même plus ensemble !

_-_Ca, ce n'est pas un vrai problème, murmura Sirius.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main. Elle ne la retira pas et se contenta de plonger ses yeux dans les siens, comme pour y chercher une quelconque preuve qu'il disait vrai. Mais Sirius ne mentait pas. Ils pouvaient repartir à zéro et tout recommencer. Oublier le passé et Lyudmila. Redevenir les deux inséparables qu'ils étaient avant, mais sans leurs bêtises. Il savait que c'était possible. Elle le voulait, il le voulait aussi. Hilary Potter était irremplaçable, et depuis son retour il l'avait compris. Il n'y avait pas d'histoire d'amour avec une autre qui tiendrait si elle était près de lui pour lui rappeler la leur…

_-_C'est une façon de me dire qu'entre Lyudmila et moi, c'est moi ? interrogea Hilary, les sourcils froncés.

_-_C'est une façon de te dire que je veux qu'on reprenne tout depuis le début en envoyant valser tous ceux qui se mettent entre nous ! lança Sirius.

Il tira sa main vers lui pour la faire se lever. Elle obéit sans bien comprendre.

_-_Il y a quelques minutes, tu hésitais encore et là… bredouilla-t-elle.

_-_Tais-toi…

Hilary parut un peu effrayée quand il la serra contre lui.

_-_Attends, Sirius ! protesta-t-elle en tentant de l'écarter de lui. On ne peut pas se remettre ensemble maintenant !

_-_Et pourquoi ?

_-_Mais, et Lyudmila ?

Sirius fit claquer sa langue d'impatience.

_-_Quoi, Lyudmila ? s'agaça-t-il. On s'en fiche, non ? Elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville !

_-_Tu ne toucheras pas à mes lèvres tant que vous serez encore ensemble, prévint Hilary. Lâche-moi !

Sirius s'exécuta, mais lui fit bien comprendre qu'il trouvait son choix complètement stupide.

_-_Ce n'est pas un caprice, se défendit-elle. Tu veux grandir, je te fais grandir. Un adulte annonce à sa partenaire qu'il rompt avec elle avant de la rendre cocue. A toi de voir…

oOo

_-_Un détraqueur de temps a été dérobé cette nuit, annonça Williams. Tu n'étais pas au courant, James ?

Celui-ci releva lentement les yeux de son assiette de civet et dévisagea son père.

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que je serais au courant ? marmonna-t-il.

_-_Une Marque des Ténèbres a été peinte sur la porte qui marquait l'entrée la pièce.

_-_Et ?

_-Laissez-moi sortir, sales fumiers ! Bâtards ! Traîtres ! Bouses !_

_-_La voilà qui se réveille… bougonna Christopher.

_-_J'imagine qu'on en a encore pour une demi-heure, soupira Britney.

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas jeté un sortilège d'impassibilité sur la porte de la chambre où elle est enfermée, Papa ? grogna James. J'en ai assez de l'entendre !

_-_Il y a _déjà_ un sortilège d'impassibilité, rétorqua Williams, mais cette vieille folle braille comme une vache, alors sa voix passe à travers…

James maudit Alicia Black. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était rentré, il n'avait pas pu avoir une seule bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle passait son temps à hurler comme une furie, espérant les épuiser pour obtenir gain de cause. Mais James savait bien que son père ne céderait pas. Il avait une volonté à toute épreuve et pouvait tout supporter. De vrais nerfs en acier. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. James ne pourrait pas supporter ces cris incessants pendant deux semaines, et n'osait même pas songer au Noël abominable qu'il passerait si elle ne se taisait pas. Si Feodossi n'avait pas fui lâchement après avoir assassiné Nikita, il l'aurait peut-être appelé pour lui demander ses services : si quelqu'un méritait d'avoir la langue coupée, c'était bien elle.

Mais Feodossi s'en était allé loin, très loin. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire : pourrir la vie de Nikita pour le punir. Et depuis, il était introuvable. C'avait été quelque chose d'assez horrible, que de passer devant la salle où il avait fait cours, et de traverser le couloir où il assassiné Nikita. James pouvait se souvenir de la flaque de sang autour de lui, de son visage pâle, du poignard qu'on lui avait planté en plein cœur. Par pure provocation, Feodossi l'avait laissé sur place, afin que tout le monde sache bien qu'il était le coupable. Comme quoi, leurs professeurs de cette année auraient été aussi étranges que ceux de l'année passée. Ils se ressemblaient presque : deux fous furieux, deux femmes au lourd secret. Œdya n'avait pas pu sauver Nikita, sans doute. Comme quoi, les miracles n'existaient pas. Toutes ces notions de destin, de nature qui dominait tout, c'était trop flou : James s'attachait à l'idée que peut-être, s'il n'avait pas passé le dernier mois à l'infirmerie, il aurait pu percevoir quelque chose d'alarmant dans le comportement de Feodossi. Il y avait forcément quelque chose qu'il aurait pu faire pour éviter d'en arriver là. On pourrait lui dire que c'était tout simplement que le destin avait voulu que tout se passe ainsi, il répondrait toujours que la vraie responsable était la malchance.

L'enterrement avait eu lieu le dernier jour avant les vacances, à Poudlard. Toute l'école avait été conviée. La cérémonie n'avait pas été l'une de ces grandes processions funèbres qui duraient des heures. Couvert d'un drap blanc, le cadavre de Nikita avait traversé le hall d'entrée et, suivi par les élèves qui n'avaient jamais été aussi bien rangés et disciplinés, on l'avait mené jusqu'à un coin retiré du parc, tout près de la forêt interdite. James savait que cet endroit était le lieu choisi par les fondateurs de l'école pour un petit cimetière. Il n'y avait pas grand monde enterré à cet endroit : une petite vingtaine de personnes seulement, et ce malgré les siècles et les siècles qui étaient passés depuis la fondation de Poudlard. Des orphelins, principalement, ou en tout cas des personnes qui n'auraient pas voulu finir ailleurs qu'au château, comme des grands seigneurs qui avaient enseigné là à leur époque. C'était le cas du Baron Sanglant, ancien maître des potions. Les première et deuxième années avaient été autorisés à assister à la cérémonie, mais peu étaient venus. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. A onze ans, on ne réagissait pas souvent très bien à la vue d'un cadavre, même sous un drap blanc. Et James n'était pas certain qu'ils auraient gardé leur sang froid face à cette main morte qui dépassait. Surtout quand il manquait un doigt à cette main…

_« Un doigt, c'est la chose la plus facile à couper dans un corps humain. Souvenez-vous-en. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, vous aussi vous devrez vous mutiler pour la bonne cause… »_

Nikita avait-il songé un seul instant, quand il avait prononcé ces mots devant tous ses amis, que sa douleur n'aurait servi à rien puisqu'il finirait assassiné le jour même où il devait recevoir son remède ?

Accepter la mort d'un ami était dur, et personne à Gryffondor n'avait tenté de le nier. Mais James avait encore plus de mal à l'accepter du fait que lorsqu'il l'avait appris, la potion d'allégresse l'avait fait réagir comme personne ne devait réagir en apprenant la mort de quelqu'un. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire qu'il était désolé, mais il ne le pouvait plus. Alors il s'était contenté de déposer une rose rouge au fond de sa tombe en lui murmurant un vague adieu qu'il n'entendrait jamais.

Puis, ç'avait été l'heure pour ceux qui s'en allaient de refaire les valises. Lyudmila s'était enfermée dans son dortoir et ni Lily, ni Sirius, ni personne d'autre n'avait pu la consoler. Selon Sirius, elle avait promis qu'elle retrouvait Feodossi pour lui faire payer. Seule Hilary n'avait pas été touchée par sa détresse, mais cela n'avait étonné personne. Au fond, Hilary n'était pas quelqu'un de très aimé, chez les Gryffondor, et même si elle avait changé, son comportement de l'année passée avait laissé des traces que les gens avaient du mal à effacer. Elle n'avait prévenu personne de ce qui lui était arrivé un soir de mars. James était le seul à savoir la vérité –mis à part elle-même et les quelques Serpentard impliqués. Elle avait clairement dit qu'elle ne mettrait personne au courant, pas même Sirius. A ceux qui poseraient des questions, elle répondrait que Rogue était le seul responsable de son départ incompréhensible. James aurait voulu en parler à Lily, mais avait respecté son choix. C'était juste que selon lui, parler à une fille lui aurait fait du bien. Plus tard, peut-être. Elles semblaient s'entendre mieux, toutes les deux. Quand Lily était passée au manoir la veille, Hilary n'avait rien dit de désagréable. Elle avait même fait des efforts pour paraître aimable. James en était heureux. Entre Lily et lui, c'était devenu tellement sincère qu'il n'aurait pas supporté qu'elle vienne à nouveau tout gâcher –ou tenter de tout gâcher, car elle n'aurait pas réussi. C'était devenu quelque chose d'incassable. Une complicité, une confiance, une attirance. Et elle n'avait rien dit, quand il avait tenté de l'embrasser, la dernière fois. James savait que c'était pour bientôt…

_-_Quel est le rapport entre moi et la Marque des Ténèbres ? questionna-t-il assez fort pour couvrir les cris d'Alicia Black.

_-_Regulus Black, répondit Williams. Il ne t'a pas prévenu de ça ?

James rabaissa les yeux sur son assiette.

_-_Regulus ne me préviendra plus, je crois, avoua-t-il.

_-_C'est même sûr, renchérit Hilary. Je lui ai parlé l'autre jour et il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler ni de toi, ni de Rogue.

Williams fronça les sourcils.

_-_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? bougonna-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne veut plus ? Le marché, c'était des informations contre une protection !

_-_Ouais, mais avec ce qui est arrivé, il a coupé les ponts avec les deux, répondit Hilary. Rogue devenait trop oppressant, et s'il continuait à fréquenter James, il y aurait des risques pour que l'épisode du _sectumsempra_ se reproduise, alors au lieu de renoncer à l'un en trahissant l'autre, il a renoncé aux deux. Je crois qu'il en avait assez de ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait.

_-_Ca, c'est moche, pesta Williams.

_-_Mais c'est son choix, et je crois qu'on devrait le respecter, reprit Hilary. Ca devait être dur, pour lui, de faire comme s'il était aspirant et en même temps de fournir des informations à l'Ordre du Phénix. Et je trouve qu'il prenait de gros risques pour pas grand-chose, en plus. Depuis le fiasco de mars dernier, Voldemort ne leur révélait rien. De toute façon, c'était logique : pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres parlerait-il de ses plans à deux petits aspirants sans pouvoir ? Tout ce que Regulus savait, il le savait par Roque qui le savait par son oncle.

_-_Mais le peu qu'il savait, ça nous était utile, assura Bruce. Grâce à lui, on a pu déjouer l'attaque qu'il désirait porter contre le Chemin de Traverse et empêcher la destruction de Ste-Mangouste ! Rien qu'avec les informations qu'il nous faisait parvenir !

_-_Et bien la prochaine fois, il faudrait déjouer tous ces plans sans son aide, conclut James. Au pire, un détraqueur de temps, ce n'est pas très important, si ?

_-_Bien sûr que si ! réfuta Joshua.

_-_Un détraqueur de temps, James, est un objet qui, comme son nom l'indique, permet de mettre le temps sens dessus dessous, expliqua Williams. Le temps aux deux sens du terme : il peut détraquer la météo selon ce qu'on lui impose de faire, tout comme il peut faire tomber la nuit à n'importe quel moment de la journée et ne jamais la faire revenir !

_-_Et alors ? demanda Steven.

Steven aurait bientôt dix ans et avait poussé comme un jeune arbre, si bien que James en avait été impressionné. Les Potter, en général, restaient petits assez longtemps pour ensuite grandir d'un coup. Steven devait être l'exception confirmant la règle.

_-_Alors c'est très grave, fiston ! s'exclama Joshua. Tu t'imagines vivre dans une nuit éternelle ? Ou alors, tu te promènes tranquillement sous un grand soleil et paf ! La foudre te tombe sur la tête ! Les détraqueurs de temps, tout comme les retourneurs de temps, sont des objets très dangereux qu'on ne doit pas laisser à la portée de n'importe qui ! Pourquoi étaient-ils enfermés au département des Mystères, à ton avis ?

_-_Et avec les examens qui ne vont pas tarder à commencer, ça nous fout mal, au Ministère ! ajouta Williams.

_-_Les examens ? s'exclama James. Les ASPICs ?

_-_Evidemment, les ASPICs !

_-_Ah, mince, j'avais oublié que cette année, ils étaient différents… marmonna James. Tu les passes, Hilary ?

_-_Normalement. J'ai décidé de rester ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Après, ça va dépendre du Ministère. Je suis inscrite un peu tard sur la liste des candidats, j'espère qu'on ne va pas rejeter ma demande.

_-_On ne la rejettera pas, assura Williams. Je m'en chargerai personnellement dès que les médias m'auront laissé un peu tranquille. Entre la disparition d'Alicia Black et le vol du détraqueur de temps, je crois que je vais être harcelé.

_-_Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu n'as pas tout simplement modifié sa mémoire, dit James.

_-_Parce que la mémoire, ça se retrouve, mon garçon. Il suffit qu'elle aille témoigner et je suis un homme mort.

_-_Dans ce cas, tu la supprimes, et c'est plus simple, fit remarquer Bruce avec un sérieux qui stupéfia James.

Il savait que ses oncles, malgré les apparences, n'étaient pas toujours des modèles de perfection, mais n'avait jamais entendu l'un d'eux parler ainsi. En général, quand ils désiraient parler de choses plus ou moins malhonnêtes mais nécessaires, ils le faisaient dans le bureau de Williams à une heure beaucoup plus avancée de la nuit.

_-_Si je me mettais à supprimer tous les gens qui se mettent en travers de ma route, je serais aussi pourri que Voldemort, rétorqua Williams. Pour le moment, Alicia est bien là où elle est.

_-_Quelle différence entre la tuer ou la séquestrer pendant des mois ? rétorqua Bruce. De toute façon, dans cette histoire, tu es dans la bouse jusqu'au cou, alors un peu plus, un peu moins, tu n'es plus à ça près !

_-_Tu ne peux pas dire ça, intervint Joshua.

_-_Et pourquoi ? s'énerva Bruce. Parce que ce n'est pas vrai, peut-être ? Ose me dire que ton frère ne s'est pas fourré dans une belle galère !

_-_Si nous gardons le contrôle de la situation, tout se passera bien, assura Williams.

_-_Et tu penses que tu vas le garder longtemps, le contrôle ? lança Bruce. On ne peut pas tout contrôler, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Pour le moment, tu assures, mais tu vas finir par commettre une erreur. Elle va trouver le moyen de s'échapper un jour où nous serons tous occupés ! Une attaque au Ministère, une cérémonie officielle ou autre chose, dès tu auras le dos tourné, elle te poignardera ! Elle criera la vérité et on ne pourra que réaliser à quel point ce qu'elle raconte tient debout !

_-_Personne ne la croira ! réfuta Williams.

_-_Elle les forcera à la croire ! Il y a des témoins pour prouver que James n'était pas dans son dortoir le soir du meurtre ! Et toi, ce soir-là, tu étais dans ton bureau, ça aussi, on pourra le prouver !

_-_Personne ne sait la vraie date du meurtre, Bruce. Comment pourraient-ils trouver des preuves m'accablant moi et mon fils ?

James déglutit péniblement et toussa pour rappeler sa présence. Bruce se tourna vers lui et l'observa un long moment sans parler.

_-_Ne vas pas remettre la faute sur James, avertit Williams. S'il n'avait pas tué Rush, je l'aurais fait moi-même. Il a juste accéléré le processus.

_-_A dix-sept ans, on ne devrait pas avoir de sang sur les mains, dit sèchement Bruce.

James soutint son regard sans broncher.

_-_A dix-sept ans, on ne devrait pas voir sa mère se transformer en monstre, répliqua-t-il. Et tu l'as dit toi-même : on ne peut pas tout contrôler.

_-_Tu justifies tes actes ? questionna Bruce.

_-_Arrête, ordonna Hilary. Tout le monde a le droit à l'erreur.

_-_C'est sûr que toi, tu peux le dire ! Tu nous as abandonnés ! Tu as rendu ta mère dépressive, si bien qu'aujourd'hui on ne sait même pas où elle est !

_-_C'est dégueulasse, ce que tu dis, méprisa James en prenant Hilary près de lui pour ne pas qu'elle se sente blessée par ces mots qu'elle avait si souvent entendus.

_-_Si Maman sombre, je n'y suis pour rien, se défendit-elle. De toute manière, cela fait longtemps qu'elle ne me donnait plus de nouvelles, alors je doute qu'elle s'intéresse encore beaucoup à moi. Si tu veux mon avis, elle a rencontré un type et s'est tirée avec lui.

_-_Ne parle pas comme ça de ta mère, Hilary, reprocha Britney.

_-_Et comment devrais-je en parler, alors ? s'exclama Hilary. Elle m'a forcée à rentrer aux Etats-Unis alors que je n'en avais pas la moindre envie, puis elle nous a pourri la vie, à moi et à David ! Vous pensez connaître Kayna Potter ? Et bien vous vous trompez ! Depuis la mort de Papa, elle perd la boule, rentre parfois ivre chez elle en compagnie d'un clodo trouvé je ne sais où, accumule les dettes que David était contraint de payer avec son ridicule salaire de jeune auror ! Et vous aimeriez que je parle bien d'elle ? Mais elle était où, quand j'ai voulu lui expliquer ce qui m'était arrivé ? Dans un bar de Los Angeles à boire avec un inconnu ! A _Los Angeles_ ! Alors s'il te plaît, Bruce, arrête de croire que ta famille devrait être parfaite, parce qu'elle est loin de l'être !

_-_Hey, du calme, apaisa Williams. Nous sommes tous sur les nerfs, et c'est normal, mais ne nous disputons pas. La situation est trop grave pour nous laissions de ridicules conflits nous déchirer. Et puis dans quelques jours, c'est Noël ! Nous n'allons pas passer un Noël dans un tel état de nervosité, tout de même !

_-_Ouais, mais je te rappelle qu'il y a tout juste un an, la famille était au complet, lança durement Bruce.

James savait à quel point il disait vrai. A Noël dernier, la fête avait été superbe, et ils avaient même vu leur famille s'agrandir. Cette année, il manquerait Rosanna, Andrew, Kayna et David. Il y aurait Alicia Black qui hurlerait comme une démente pour gâcher la fête. Il y aurait cette tension que tous tenteraient vainement de cacher. C'était peut-être pire que les années où il avait été seul avec ses parents car un sapin et de belles bougies colorées ne suffiraient pas à effacer tout ce qui s'était passé en un an. Et récemment, la mort de Nikita. Un peu moins proche, celle de Rush. La transformation de Rosanna. Le _sectumsempra_. La lente chute de Kayna. Les révélations d'Hilary. Et il pouvait remonter loin, comme ça. Il ne voulait pas de ce Noël qui ne ferait que remonter la mélancolie. Depuis son retour au manoir, il le savait. Sa mère hantait trop les lieux : partout, James la revoyait à ses occupations habituelles : aux fourneaux avec Oboulo, dans son fauteuil en pleine lecture, au seuil de la porte, souriante. Il n'avait pas encore prévenu son père, mais il ne passerait pas Noël à Æternum Asylus. Lily ne resterait pas non-plus chez elle. Tous deux fêteraient leur 25 décembre ensemble, comme deux simples moldus qui ne connaissaient pas les problèmes. Cela faisait longtemps que James avait oublié ce que c'était, une simple vie. Pas de magie, pas de guerre. Il ignorait comment son père réagirait, mais son choix était fait. Cette année, il ne voulait pas d'une grande fête. Les hommes avaient tendance à oublier que le bonheur était dans les choses simples. Ce serait pour lui une coupure, un moyen de se ressourcer. Ses problèmes seraient loin, très loin le temps d'une nuit. Et là, il pourrait réellement parler de la magie de Noël…

* * *

* * *

Encore un chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. On entame la dernière partie, la dernière ligne droite.

Pour une fois, cette semaine m'a permis d'avancer. Pas énormément, mais quand même environ 8 pages Word, ce qui n'est pas si mal.

Le prochain chapitre, **La simple vie**, aurait dû être posté deimanche prochain, mais dimanche je ne suis pas là. Alors je ne sais pas quand je vais le poster, soit samedi, soit lundi, ça va dépendre.

oOo

L'intérieur de l'auberge était très chaleureux, aux deux sens du terme. James sentit ses orteils se réchauffer aussitôt et le brouhaha qui emplissait la grande salle à manger eut quelque chose de rassurant. Des effluves parfumées provenant des cuisines suffirent à le mettre an appétit. Lily se mit elle aussi à envier les couples ou familles déjà à table, à en juger par les regards gourmands qu'elle portait à leurs assiettes de glace de tout genre. Sans la faire attendre, James la prit par la taille et s'avança vers le comptoir. Une jeune femme qui avait revêtu les couleurs du Père-Noël leur indiqua une table au fond de la salle. Tous deux s'y dirigèrent et prirent place avec paresse. Lily se réjouit d'avoir été installée si près de la cheminée qui crépitait.

oOo

Voilà pour aujourd'hui! Je tenais tout de même à remercier les quelques reviewers, qui ont été rares ces derniers jours mais dont les messages m'ont tout de même fait très plaisir. Je devrais le leur dire plus souvent, d'ailleurs...

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et une bonne lecture, en attendant la suite!


	40. La simple vie

**Chapitre 40 : la simple vie.**

_-_Remus ? Il y a quelqu'un pour toi en bas !

Remus tendit l'oreille pour tenter de saisir un éclat de voix de la personne qui venait lui rendre visite, mais il n'y avait aucun bruit en bas de l'escalier. Son père était parti travailler et sa mère tuait le temps en écrivant, comme toujours. Remus n'avait jamais ressenti de gêne quant au fait qu'elle avait quitté son poste de libraire suite à sa morsure. A l'époque, il était trop petit pour comprendre ce sacrifice : pour le petit garçon qu'il était, c'était tout à fait normal qu'une mère reste toute la journée auprès de son fils pour le couvrir de cadeaux et de bisous. Il n'avait pas compris qu'en sacrifiant son salaire pour lui, les fins de mois seraient dures. A cinq ans, on ne refusait pas les cadeaux et on ne cherchait pas à savoir combien ils coûtaient. Et jour après jour, le petit Remus s'était habitué à ce luxe. Il s'était ancré dans son quotidien et il n'avait plus posé de questions. Désormais, il était hors de question que cela continue. Remus avait grandi et savait d'où provenait tout l'argent qui avait servi à ces achats superflus. Il savait les sacrifices que ses parents avaient dû faire chaque jour. Pour tout ça, il les remercierait du fond du cœur le jour où il s'en irait. Grâce à eux, il avait réussi à être heureux jusqu'à la fin de son adolescence. Mais désormais, c'était lui qui devait les rendre heureux. En s'en allant, il leur retirerait un souci. Tout l'argent qu'ils dépensaient pour lui serviraient à leur propre bonheur. Ils le méritaient. Ils vivraient pour eux, et plus pour lui. Remus savait que pour eux, chaque rentrée scolaire était un soulagement. Ils passeraient un dernier Noël ensemble, puis il s'en irait. Sa mère pleurerait un bon coup, puis réaliserait qu'un poids s'enlevait de ses épaules. Son père, lui, le serrerait fort contre lui et serait fier de son fils. Il lui demanderait pardon pour tout. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il avait offensé Voldemort, certes, mais c'était Fenrir Greyback qui l'avait mordu, et Sirius qui avait rouvert la blessure. Pour le reste, le problème venait de lui.

Son après-midi au centre pour les sorciers en détresse avait été bénéfique, malgré tout. Pas par la façon que l'on aurait espéré mais par la vue de tous ces gens dans un état pire que lui. Eux, ils avaient le droit de se laisser abattre. Lui, il était un loup-garou condamné à subir pauvreté et solitude, mais au moins il était vivant et en bonne santé. Ses proches allaient bien. Il avait un but dans la vie : combattre les forces du mal, et mettre un terme à la menace de Fenrir Greyback. Au fond, il n'allait pas si mal que ça, comparé à ceux qu'il avait vus. Caradoc Dearborn, par exemple, avait de quoi se plaindre : huit ans à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait manqué perdre la tête. Mais Remus le trouvait très bien remis : déjà, il envisageait de rencontrer Williams Potter afin d'intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, pendant la pause du midi. Ils étaient les deux seules personnes à peu près normales, et étaient surtout les deux seules personnes qu'on avait forcées à venir. Caradoc n'avait pas pu persuader sa fille, unique membre de sa famille encore vivant, qu'il allait bien : elle avait vu dans ses silences un début de folie et s'était empressée de l'inscrire. Tout comme Remus, il avait accepté de tenter le coup par simple envie d'être tranquille. Remus comprenait très bien qu'après avoir subi une machination comme celle-ci, on n'avait pas forcément envie d'être harcelé. Après tout, on l'avait accusé injustement du meurtre de Tifanny Rush, épouse de Philip Rush, et le procès avait duré des mois et des mois : les avocats de Caradoc avaient trouvé des éléments prouvant son innocence, mais pour les empêcher de les dévoiler, on avait tué chaque jour un de leurs proches. Le Magenmagot n'avait pas été dupe, mais à l'époque, Dumbledore n'en était pas le président. Ainsi, Edgar Hollyhead avait jugé bon de faire emprisonner Caradoc pour mettre fin à l'hécatombe. Dearborn, en plus d'avoir perdu, comme ses avocats, sa famille, s'était vu enfermé à Azkaban pour huit ans. Alors Remus n'était qu'à moitié étonné qu'il désire prendre contact avec le père de James. Il ferait sans aucun doute un excellent membre de l'Ordre.

Le jeune homme avait dû lui raconter son histoire, lui aussi. Après un tel récit, il s'était senti ridicule, mais Caradoc l'avait écouté et avait compris. Il avait assuré que le traumatisme qu'il avait subi étant petit était l'une des pires choses que la vie pouvait faire.

_-Si Greyback s'en était pris à ma fille, je l'aurais tué de mes propres mains_, avait-il juré.

Il avait semblé très attristé quand Remus avait enchaîné en lui relatant sa dispute avec Sirius et Xi. Ne pas se faire une opiniontrop vite, c'était ce qu'il lui avait conseillé. Il avait élaboré toute une théorie, à Azkaban, comme quoi les gens que la vie n'avait pas gâtés avaient tous à un moment ou l'autre une revanche sur le destin.

_-Ta demoiselle, je suis sûr qu'elle regrettera votre séparation et qu'elle reviendra te voir d'une manière ou d'une autre !_

Remus n'espérait que cela, qu'elle revienne vers lui. Mais lors des dernières semaines, elle s'était faite si discrète à Poudlard qu'il ne l'avait même pas vue. Et pourtant, il l'avait cherchée des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Peut-être aurait-il désiré lui reparler au moins une fois avant qu'il ne quitte Poudlard définitivement. Juste pour savoir s'il la répugnait vraiment ou si leur histoire aurait pu se prolonger malgré ce qu'il était… Mais son silence était sûrement plus significatif que tout le reste. Si elle n'avait pas cherché à le contacter, c'était sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait plus rien à lui dire…

Il y avait quelqu'un avec sa mère, dans le vestibule. Remus ne connaissait pas ce jeune homme mais fut troublé par ses yeux bridés. Il ne parlait pas, pas plus que sa mère qui tenta de sourire en le voyant arriver. Remus connaissait par cœur ce sourire : il n'était jamais synonyme de bonne nouvelle.

_-_Vous êtes Remus Lupin ? interrogea l'homme.

Remus hocha la tête. Il parlait avec un fort accent asiatique.

_-_Shen Nung Hongyan, je suis le grand frère de Xi.

_-_Bon, je vous laisse, lança Mrs Lupin, un peu gênée.

Elle retourna dans le salon et Remus se retrouva seul face au jeune homme. Le silence n'eut pas le temps de s'installer car il reprit rapidement la parole. Remus eut du mal à le comprendre mais porta toute son attention sur ses mots : Xi lui avait parlé d'un grand frère, mais qui vivait en Chine et ne serait revenu qu'en cas de situation très grave dans son pays ou au sein de sa famille. A sa connaissance, les évènements politiques en Chine n'étaient pas pires qu'à l'ordinaire, et s'il avait voulu rentrer, il l'aurait plutôt fait l'année passée, à la mort du dirigeant moldu Mao Zedong.

_-_Je viens de la part de ma sœur, Xi, déclara Shen Nung. Elle voudrait vous voir.

Remus haussa les sourcils.

_-_Elle dit que c'est assez urgent, précisa Shen Nung.

_-_Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue elle-même ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Remus avec une certaine dureté qui masquait en fait une satisfaction bouillonnante.

_-_Elle est malade.

La joie de Remus cessa subitement de se répandre dans ses veines.

_-_Malade ? répéta-t-il, incrédule.

Shen Nung hocha la tête.

_-_Vous avez du temps devant vous ? questionna-t-il.

Remus acquiesça.

_-_Alors nous partons tout de suite.

_-_Quoi ? Mais…

Remus soupira. Ce n'était pas tout à fait de cette manière qu'il avait aurait voulu que Xi ressurgisse dans sa vie.

_-_Je sors ! lança-t-il tout de même à sa mère.

_-_Où ça, chéri ?

_-_Au St Thomas Hospital, répondit Shen Nung.

Mrs Lupin apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon et les observa tristement.

_-_C'est votre sœur, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

_-_En effet. Elle souffre d'une grave leucémie.

Si sa mère fut choquée, Remus sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement et fut prit d'un vertige qui l'obligea à s'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche.

_-_Vous ne le saviez pas ? s'étonna Shen Nung en voyant son mal-être.

Remus fit non de la tête et déglutit péniblement.

_-_Je vais sortir prendre l'air, dit-il.

Sans un mot de plus, il s'exécuta et fit face à la rue, cette même rue dans laquelle il avait fait la connaissance du faux petit Avery. Une brise fraîche venait faire voler les flocons de neige annonciateurs de Noël. Pour les Maraudeurs, ce serait une fête bien différente des autres. Peter devait aller rendre visite à son père, James fêterait l'événement sans sa mère, et Sirius… Sirius pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était plus son problème.

La neige vint rafraîchir ses idées et il se sentit aussitôt mieux. Ses jambes ne tremblaient plus, tout du moins. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. S'il se mettait dans un état avant de la voir malade, il risquait de défaillir devant son lit d'hôpital. Et ce n'était pas du tout son désir.

_-_Nous partons ? redemanda le frère de Xi en le rejoignant dehors.

Remus hocha la tête et sortit sa baguette magique pour transplaner, mais réalisa bien vite que Shen Nung n'était pas un sorcier.

_-_Nous allons prendre un taxi, Remus. Je me charge des frais.

Remus était accoutumé aux transports moldus du fait que l'une des ses anciennes nourrices était une cracmol, mais aurait tout donné pour pouvoir faire accélérer le chauffeur du taxi. Quand enfin, il vit la rive de la Tamise se dessiner devant lui, il soupira de soulagement et chercha l'hôpital des yeux. Il avait été construit dans le quartier de Lambert, en face du palais de Westminster. Il devait être l'un des plus grands centres hospitaliers de tout le Royaume-Uni.

Remus avait toujours eu horreur des hôpitaux depuis la fois où il s'y était réveillé couvert de bandages, le corps endolori et sous les larmes de sa mère. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la voix douce du guérisseur qui lui avait annoncé la triste nouvelle.

_-Il faut que tu comprennes, Remus, que ce que tu as vécu est très grave. Tu ne seras plus jamais le même, mon garçon. Il y a quelque chose en toi qui a changé, et qui est irréversible. Tu sais ce qu'irréversible signifie ? Que tu ne pourras jamais revenir en arrière. Il va falloir être fort, Remus._

Mais savoir que Xi était là, dans l'une de ces chambres, suffit à le convaincre d'y entrer sans hésitation. Il lui sembla entendre des cris dans sa tête. Ces cris étaient ceux qu'il avait poussés une nuit maudite, lors de sa cinquième année de vie. Ils revenaient toujours l'assaillir quand il se retrouvait enfermé entre ces murs blancs et propres, quand il croisait une infirmière en tenue, quand ses narines percevaient l'odeur typique des hôpitaux et des cliniques.

_-_Sa chambre est au septième étage, déclara Shen Nung.

Remus le suivit dans l'ascenseur. Les ascenseurs moldus, une autre des choses dont il avait horreur. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'on lui arrachait son âme quand l'appareil se mettait à monter sans prévenir. Un haut-le-cœur, comme disait Lily. Pour lui, c'était pire que cela. Il avait ressenti quelque chose de semblable mais puissance dix, cent ou mille lorsque le loup avait planté ses crocs dans sa gorge.

Xi était allongée dans son lit, les yeux fermés, les lèvres closes. Ses draps se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration, mais Remus fut absorbé par ses perfusions et l'appareil qui représentait les battements de son cœur.

_-_C'est toujours impressionnant, de voir quelqu'un qu'on aime appareillé d'un électrocardioscope, assura Shen Nung.

_-_Je vais la réveiller, dit l'infirmière qui les accompagnait.

_-_Non !

Mais malgré ses protestations, Xi fut réveillée doucement. Elle parcourut un instant sa chambre du regard, et ses yeux restèrent posés sur l'infirmière. Celle-ci lui sourit et lui annonça gentiment qu'elle avait de la visite. Alors seulement, Xi se tourna vers eux et remarqua leur présence.

_-_Remus… murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix était faible mais Remus s'était attendu à pire. Elle semblait juste fatiguée, et pas du tout coléreuse.

_-_Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il.

Il savait que sa question était stupide mais rien d'autre ne lui vint à l'esprit. C'avait été un tel choc d'apprendre qu'elle souffrait d'une maladie si grave qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il lui dirait.

_-_Je veux être seule avec lui, requit-elle.

Remus fut surpris de constater que l'infirmière hocha la tête et sortit en compagnie de Shen Nung. Quand ils furent seuls, il se sentit encore plus mal : depuis un an qu'ils sortaient ensemble, il n'avait jamais décelé le moindre signe trahissant sa maladie.

_-_Ca va mieux, toi ? demanda-t-elle.

_-_Je t'en prie, on s'en fiche pas mal, de comment je vais, murmura Remus. Moi, je ne suis pas atteint d'une leucémie…

Xi cligna des yeux, mais ce fut le seul signe de chagrin qu'elle montra.

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? reprocha Remus.

Il saisit une chaise et la plaça tout près de son lit. Il s'y assit et lui prit la main en attendant la réponse, qu'il connaissait déjà.

_-_Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? demanda-t-elle comme il l'avait prévu. Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à savoir, tu l'as dit toi-même…

_-_Je suis tellement désolé…

Xi secoua lentement la tête.

_-_Désolé pour quoi ? s'enquit-elle. Pour avoir voulu me rendre heureuse ?

_-_Pour ne pas avoir été assez attentif pour comprendre que tu étais malade, répondit Remus. Je me sens un peu idiot, désormais…

_-_Il ne faut pas. J'ai toujours masqué mes maux autant que je le pouvais. Et toi, tu essayais tellement de bien faire que tu n'as rien vu. C'est mieux ainsi. Je ne voulais pas que tu m'aimes par pitié.

Remus fronça les sourcils.

_-_Par pitié ? répéta-t-il. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas comme ça…

_-_Et toi, désormais, tu sais que je ne rejetterai jamais quelqu'un parce qu'il est un loup-garou, dit-elle gentiment. La vie est trop courte, je le sais bien. Je le sais mieux que quiconque…

_-_Tu savais ce que je suis avant que je ne t'en parle ?

Xi hocha la tête et ferma les paupières, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_-_Je suis malade depuis des années et des années, Remus. J'ai appris à déceler tous les indices qui trahissent un trouble. Mais j'ai préféré te laisser penser que j'ignorais ton secret.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Pour que tu restes toi-même. Pour que nous restions nous-mêmes. Et aussi parce que je ne crois pas que cela soit important, ce que tu es une fois par mois.

_-_Alors…

Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_-_Ca veut dire que dès que tu sors de cet hôpital, nous pourrons repartir comme avant ?

_-_Oui, mon cœur. Mais seulement pour quelques semaines, si nous avons de la chance. Je suis condamnée.

_-_Quoi ?

Xi lui adressa un sourire censé le rassurer, mais Remus ne se sentit pas apaisé le moins du monde.

_-_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, que tu es condamnée ? s'enquit-il, la gorge serrée.

Elle lui serra un peu plus fort la main.

_-_Ca veut dire que je vais mourir, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle était sereine, comme si cette idée ne lui faisait pas peur ou qu'elle s'était habituée à la pensée que sa vie touchait à sa fin. Remus ne s'en sentit que plus dépité.

_-_Mais… Il y a des traitements ! s'exclama-t-il.

Xi hocha la tête.

_-_Il existe des chimiothérapies. Mais je préfère mourir.

_-_Pardon ?

_-_Je préfère mourir, Remus, répéta-t-elle calmement.

_-_Tu ne peux pas dire ça… murmura Remus, le souffle court.

Sa tête s'était remise à tourner. Sa main trembla et il ne put que lâcher Xi, qui claqua la langue pour l'apaiser.

_-_Tu sais bien que la mort vaut mieux que certaines vies, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je ne veux pas vivre dans un hôpital, à enchaîner les tests, les prises de sang, les soins, les traitements… Tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais comme moi que ce n'est pas cela que j'attends de la vie…

_-_Et moi, alors ? Tu crois que c'est ce que j'attends de la vie, te voir mourir ? s'exclama Remus, la voix tremblante.

_-_Soit tu me vois mourir heureuse, soit tu me vois vivre dans un chagrin perpétuel. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as écrit dans ta lettre ? « Tu mérites mieux que moi. Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre et tu te demanderas comment tu as pu être heureuse à mes côtés ». Au final, c'est toi qui mérites mieux, et c'est toi qui dois trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

_-_Je ne pourrai pas, déclara catégoriquement Remus.

_-_Je vais mourir… C'est mon choix, Remus, ils ne peuvent pas me forcer à me soigner !

_-_Alors je vais rester auprès de toi jusqu'à la fin. Chaque seconde, nous la passerons ensemble, et…

_-_Et ça ne sera que plus dur encore lorsque je m'en irai pour de bon, fit remarquer Xi avec tristesse.

_-_Je préfère souffrir plutôt que d'avoir des regrets… murmura Remus. Tu vois, moi aussi, je t'accepte telle que tu es. Dès que tu sors de l'hôpital, je t'emmène avec moi, et tous les deux, nous serons seuls au monde jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare…

Les yeux de Xi s'humidifièrent de larmes qu'elle tenta vainement de cacher.

_-_Je suis heureuse que tu sois près de moi…

_-_Alors tu seras heureuse jusqu'à ton dernier souffle, promit Remus. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux…

_-_Te réconcilier avec Sirius, dit-elle. Exploser les scores aux ASPICs. Fonder une famille, et appeler ta première fille Xi…

_-_Je ferai tout ça…

_-_Tu me le jures ?

_-_Je te le jure.

_-_Alors tout va pour le mieux…

Remus hocha la tête mais son cœur se pinça. A coup sûr, il ne réalisait pas encore. Elle allait mourir d'ici quelques semaines : il devrait pleurer, la serrer dans ses bras, la couvrir de mots doux… Et au lieu de cela, il agissait avec elle comme si elle n'était atteinte que d'une simple grippe. Mais cela lui convenait. Elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié, de son chagrin. Elle voulait juste le voir heureux…

L'infirmière revint dans la chambre jaune pâle et lui sourit avec désolation.

_-_C'est l'heure de vos soins, Miss Hongyan, lança-t-elle. Je vais devoir demander à votre ami de sortir…

_-_Tu me préviens dès que tu sors ? questionna Remus en se levant.

Xi hocha la tête et fit mine de lui envoyer un baiser, mais la main qu'elle éleva était celle de sa perfusion, aussi ne put-elle aller jusqu'au bout de son geste. Remus eut mal au cœur mais sortit sans un bruit.

oOo

Les flocons qui tombaient gracieusement sur la couche déjà épaisse de neige étincelaient sous les lumières colorées des lampions montés en guirlande tout au long du pont. Un gigantesque sapin brillait de mille feux à chaque extrémité. Lily fut émerveillée de voir son visage se refléter dans la grosse boule rouge et pailletée accrochée à l'un d'eux. James la trouva adorable quand elle s'y recoiffa comme une enfant qui ne réalise pas encore à quel point sa coiffure est jolie. Et pourtant, elle avait fait simple : quelques belles boucles agrémentées de perles étincelantes.

Malgré sa promesse de fêter Noël le plus simplement possible, James n'avait pu renoncer à chercher dans un magazine spécialisé les plus beaux endroits moldus. Il avait déniché ce petit coin de paradis, peu connu et peu cher, mais qui déjà la ravissait. Son père avait ronchonné dans les premiers instants, puis s'était fait à l'idée qu'il passerait Noël sans son fils. Avant qu'il ne s'en aille, James avait été gratifié de l'un de ces regards emplis de fierté.

_-_Va conquérir le cœur de ta belle, avait murmuré Williams. Ta mère en aurait été heureuse…

Il l'avait étreint et l'avait regardé s'éloigner du manoir avec cette même lueur fière qui avait redonné tout son courage à James. Il avait bien conscience que ce serait le grand soir : certes ; il avait commis des erreurs sur son parcours, mais il était évident que sa récompense l'attendait au bout de la nuit.

Et déjà, Lily rayonnait de bonheur, alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas dîné. C'était une sensation assez étrange. Comme si ce qu'il vivait n'était pas réel. Lui, elle, seuls, sur ce pont coloré au bout duquel ils s'enfermeraient dans une petite bulle qui n'appartiendrait qu'à eux. Et il en avait rêvé, de cet instant. Mais même en rêve, ç'avait été moins beau, parce qu'un rêve n'était qu'un rêve. Ce soir, tout devenait réalité…

Il avait eu beau la maudire pour l'avoir rejeté tant de fois, pour rien au monde il ne regretterait leur parcours. C'avait été long, ç'avait été douloureux, mais ils y étaient, et plus rien ne pourrait effacer le chemin qu'ils avaient traversé tous les deux. Et s'ils étaient sortis ensemble dès leur cinquième année, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il aurait été heureux de l'avoir pour petite-amie, s'en serait vanté, l'aurait exaspérée, et ils auraient fini par rompre pour sans doute ne jamais se remettre ensemble. Là, c'était différent. Peut-être devait-il la remercier de l'avoir si longuement repoussé, au fond : l'attente n'avait fait qu'embellir les choses.

_-_Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies trouvé un endroit aussi beau ! s'émerveilla Lily, les yeux pétillants de bonheur. C'est encore plus romantique que le lac de Poudlard !

_-_Ca, c'est parce qu'il n'y a pas de calmar géant qui vient faire des bulles à la surface de l'eau, plaisanta James.

Lily pouffa de rire.

_-_Sérieusement, c'est magnifique… murmura-t-elle, fascinée par toutes les lumières qui assaillaient ses yeux. Regarde ça !

D'un vague geste de la main, elle désigna les alentours et dut faire un tour sur elle-même pour pouvoir lui montrer l'immensité de son petit coin de paradis. James sourit, attendrit par tout son enthousiasme. Il avait bien choisi, visiblement. Elle était tout simplement adorable…

_-_Ca va te coûter une fortune, ce restaurant ! dit-elle, gênée.

_-_Rien n'est trop beau pour ma belle, répondit seulement James avec une lueur mystérieuse dans le regard.

Rayonnante, elle l'enserra de ses bras et l'embrassa sur ses joues froides. Son gloss colla mais cela l'amusa.

_-_Je m'en veux un peu de ne t'avoir rien que pour moi, avoua-t-elle. Ta famille aurait sans doute voulu que tu sois avec eux…

_-_Mais moi c'est avec toi que je voulais être, et ça leur suffit, assura James.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, car l'oncle Bruce avait beaucoup ronchonné, mais tous les autres avaient été heureux d'apprendre que leur histoire se concrétiserait enfin. Tous savaient à quel point il était amoureux. Et même Hilary lui avait souhaité bonne chance…

Elle avait vraiment changé, en quelques mois. L'air New Yorkais ou tout simplement ce qui lui était arrivé l'avait fait grandir. Elle avait beaucoup mûri.

_-_Tu es adorable, lui murmura Lily.

Elle le prit par la main et l'emmena vers le bout du petit pont. Un air d'accordéon provenait d'un peu plus loin, là où James savait que se tenait le restaurant dans lequel il avait réservé une table. Lily improvisa quelques pas de danse en riant et pressa l'allure. Ils coururent presque tout au long du petit sentier de gravier enneigé, comme deux enfants euphoriques. Elle se plaignit d'avoir les pieds congelés mais retira ses souliers légers pour mieux s'enfoncer dans la neige. James l'observa, ébahi mais heureux. Quand elle ne put plus supporter la froideur extrême du sol, elle se laissa tomber gaiement dans ses bras.

_-_Tu vas devoir me payer une boisson chaude, lança-t-elle en grelottant.

James frotta ses mains contre son dos pour tenter de la réchauffer, lui-même mort de froid. Il aurait pu saisir sa baguette magique et s'en servir pour faire monter la température de l'air ambiant, mais ils avaient promis de célébrer un Noël comme les moldus, loin de leur monde magique et de toutes ses complications. James n'était même pas certain qu'elle ait apporté sa baguette magique. Ils avaient dit qu'ils ne les emmèneraient pas, après tout. Lui, il l'avait fait quand même, par pure précaution. S'il invitait Lily au restaurant et que quelque chose de grave se produisait, il faudrait qu'il soit prêt à la défendre. Bien sûr, c'était Noël, et il était peu probable que surgisse un accident, mais James avait appris à se montrer prudent. Il n'oubliait pas que parfois, tout était trop beau pour vrai…

_-_Allez viens, lui dit-il en la prenant contre lui comme s'il désirait lui transmettre le peu de chaleur que son corps pouvait produire. Ca ne devrait plus être très loin…

En effet, une grande maison de pierre apparut après le premier tournant, plus éclairée encore que le pont. Lily poussa une exclamation de surprise.

_-_C'est ici ? s'enquit-elle. On dirait la maison de ma grand-mère !

James fronça les sourcils, peu certain que ce soit une bonne chose.

_-_Euh… Ca que veut dire quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il.

_-_Ca veut dire que c'est parfait ! se réjouit Lily. Regarde, il y a même une terrasse qui surplombe le lac ! Et là, sur le toit, les guirlandes !

Elle sautilla sur place comme une petite fille, avec une frénésie que James ne lui connaissait pas.

_-_Hey, je croyais que tu avais les pieds congelés ! nota-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement.

Elle lui sourit largement et le tira joyeusement vers la porte d'entrée de la jolie maison ancienne. Elle resta un instant ébahie par la couronne de houx qui y était accrochée.

_-_Et bah dis donc, tu me parais bien émerveillée par tout ça, pour une sorcière qui a déjà passé Noël à Poudlard ! s'exclama-t-il, plein de malice.

_-_C'est parce que chez les sorciers, ce n'est pas pareil ! se défendit Lily, boudeuse. Les gigantesques sapins de Poudlard ne sont rien sans la magie qui les a fait pousser, tout comme toutes ces chansons que les armures chantent manquent de charme, puisqu'elles ne viennent pas du cœur ! Mais ici, tout a été fait sans magie, tout ! Ca a bien plus de charme, non ?

James haussa les épaules. Bien entendu, les moldus avaient plus de mérite à décorer leurs maisons que les sorciers, mais il était habitué aux artifices de Noël. Entre Poudlard et Æternum Asylus, il en avaient vu, des belles choses. Cela dit, la plus belle de toutes était une Lily aussi heureuse d'être auprès de lui pour un tel soir…

L'intérieur de l'auberge était très chaleureux, aux deux sens du terme. James sentit ses orteils se réchauffer aussitôt et le brouhaha qui emplissait la grande salle à manger eut quelque chose de rassurant. Des effluves parfumées provenant des cuisines suffirent à le mettre en appétit. Lily se mit elle aussi à envier les couples ou familles déjà à table, à en juger par les regards gourmands qu'elle portait à leurs assiettes de glaces en tous genres. Sans la faire attendre, James la prit par la taille et s'avança vers le comptoir. Une jeune femme qui avait revêtu les couleurs du Père-Noël leur indiqua une table au fond de la salle. Tous deux s'y dirigèrent et prirent place avec paresse. Lily se réjouit d'avoir été installée si près de la cheminée qui crépitait.

L'attente fut bien plus longue que lors des grands banquets de Poudlard, mais tous deux se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien pour faire passer le temps. James savait que chacun de ses gestes était observé, qu'elle surveillait le moindre de ses regards. C'était souvent comme ça que cela se passait quand ils restaient seuls tous les deux : elle lui parlait de sa petite voix retenue, comme si elle désirait qu'il n'ait d'oreilles que pour elle, et lui s'efforçait de ne pas baisser les yeux trop souvent. Tout n'était qu'une question de dosage : ne pas trop la fixer pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise, mais lui adresser tout de même des regards charmeurs de temps en temps pour lui montrer qu'elle était le centre de son attention. Ne jamais regarder les gens aux alentours, par peur de tomber sur une jeune fille mignonne qui pourrait la rendre jalouse. Ne pas la brusquer. Ne pas se rapprocher d'elle avant d'avoir la certitude que c'était ce qu'elle désirait. Tout était un réel travail de précision. Laisser s'échapper de petites allusions et faire comme s'il plaisantait, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il était sérieux et le lui faire comprendre par son comportement. La faire rire, si possible, jusqu'au moment où il faudrait être plus sérieux que jamais pour lui montrer que ses sentiments étaient sincères. Et là… faire ce qu'elle désirait qu'il fasse. Le premier pas. Le reste irait tout seul.

_-_Mademoiselle, Monsieur, puis-je prendre votre commande ? interrogea un serveur qui arborait un bonnet rouge vif au bout duquel retombait un inévitable pompon blanc et touffu.

Lily hésita, embarrassée.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu prends, toi ? demanda-t-elle à James.

Celui-ci fut amusé de noter que sa gêne ne provenait que du prix du menu qu'elle aurait désiré commander. Cela ne faisait pas partie des règles que son père lui avait enseignées : commander toujours quelque chose de moins cher que ce que prend celui qui invite.

Les joues de Lily rougirent quand il l'autorisa à prendre le plat le plus cher si elle le désirait.

_-_Ca va te coûter une petite fortune, bredouilla-t-elle.

James leva les yeux au plafond.

_-_Ce qu'il y a dans mon porte-monnaie ne regarde que moi, dit-il avec assurance. Si j'avais voulu garder mes sous, je ne t'aurais pas invitée…

_-_Hum. Mais quand même… Je ne sais pas si je mérite un tel traitement de faveur…

James indiqua au serveur de ne pas l'écouter et attendit qu'il s'éloigne pour la transpercer du regard.

_-_Ne recommence pas avec ça, ordonna-t-il. On est partis sur de mauvaises bases, c'est vrai, mais de l'encre a coulé depuis, et tout ce que tu as pu me dire ou me faire est oublié. Je n'ai pas été exemplaire dans l'histoire, et tu le sais très bien, alors par pitié, remballe ton numéro !

_-_Mais…

_-_Ce soir, c'est Noël, coupa James. Je ne veux pas qu'on repense une seule seconde à ce que nous avons été. Il y a juste le toi et le moi d'aujourd'hui, d'accord ?

_-_Oui, oui, assura Lily. C'est juste que… que tu es adorable et que je suis vraiment heureuse quand je suis avec toi, et… et voilà…

James sourit et baissa les yeux vers la salière en bois. Pas pour ne pas l'embarrasser, mais pour ne pas s'embarrasser lui-même. Que faire ? Attendre encore, ou se lancer sans penser aux conséquences ?

Elle ne parlait plus. A vrai dire, elle semblait attendre qu'il fasse quelque chose. Reprendre la parole, saisir sa main qui traînait sur la table, ou mieux. Peut-être le temps s'était-il suspendu. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement que le moment était venu…

oOo

Remus l'observa de longs instants sans bouger, absorbé par sa respiration lente et régulière, son visage serein, sa poitrine qui se soulevait à chacun de ses souffles. Bien qu'il sût ce qui arriverait il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux. Heureux et mélancolique, assurément, mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, c'était comme si le monde s'était effacé pour ne plus les laisser que tous les deux, dans leur bulle d'où tous les soucis s'étaient envolés. C'était mal, mais Remus se fichait complètement de ce que pouvait bien préparer Voldemort. Ce n'était plus son problème. Un détraqueur de temps, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien avoir de si grave ? Si les cieux se déchaînaient, il trouverait un refuge et s'y abriterait avec Xi. Sa maison, celle des Hongyan, Poudlard, ou qu'importe où ils iraient. Leur temps était si précieux que rien ne pourrait réellement le chambouler. Jour, nuit, soleil, orage, tout cela n'avait plus vraiment de sens pour lui. Les minutes étaient devenues des secondes, les heures des minutes. Les médecins leur donnaient encore une dizaine de jours. Puis, elle s'en irait. Et il resterait seul. Mais une promesse était une promesse. Il resterait fort, il se réconcilierait avec les Maraudeurs, il exploserait les scores quels que soient les domaines. Tout ça pour elle. Elle avait été son soleil depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Une vraie reine. Remus n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un faire face à la mort avec tant de sagesse et de sérénité. Dix jours, c'était le temps qui lui restait, mais elle semblait plus belle que jamais. Remus ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle soit si souriante. Et pourtant, non, il ne l'avait plus vue triste depuis sa visite dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Personne ne pouvait savoir qu'elle était malade sans avoir été prévenu auparavant. Elle l'avait accompagné Chemin de Traverse, avait hurlé comme une folle dans les tribunes du Millenium Stadium de Cardiff quand son équipe de rugby préférée –un sport étrange, le rugby, mais plutôt captivant– avait remporté son dernier match de l'année, avait dansé comme une déesse le soir où ils s'étaient rendus à la discothèque dans laquelle elle rêvait de rentrer. C'était sans doute cela qu'on appelait profiter du temps restant. D'heure en heure, elle réalisait avant de s'en aller les choses qui la tenaient à cœur. Premièrement : vivre une histoire d'amour magique avec un garçon aimé. Deuxièmement : goûter à l'aventure le temps d'une nuit. Troisièmement : devenir la bonne étoile de quelqu'un. Remus lui avait assuré qu'elle était la sienne mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Elle désirait jouer l'héroïne pour une fois dans sa vie. Sauver des gens, risquer sa vie pour eux. Remus se rendit vite compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais réellement connue auparavant : elle cachait en elle des secrets qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

Remus bâilla et replaça tendrement la couverture sur la jeune femme aux épaules nues. Lui-même s'enroula dans son vieux peignoir et sortit silencieusement de sa chambre. Ses parents dormaient toujours, profitant de ce jour de fête qu'était Noël pour se reposer et être ensemble. Ce n'était pas un vrai problème : Remus avait l'habitude de préparer leur petit-déjeuner et connaissait par cœur ce qui faisait le plus envie à chacun d'eux. Un thé très sucré pour sa mère, un café amer pour son père, le tout agrémenté de tartines de beurre demi-sel ou de confiture de pêche. Pour Xi, ce serait un grand verre de jus de pomme frais, des brioches au chocolat et une rose qu'il avait dû aller chercher dans le jardin du sorcier le plus proche –ou le moins loin– : ce vieux fou excentrique aimait faire pousser des fleurs en plein mois de décembre pour narguer les moldus qui n'avaient le droit qu'à de vulgaires arbres dénudés. Une rose blanche, ses préférées.

_-_C'est trop gentil… s'exclama-t-elle quand elle vint le rejoindre dans la cuisine, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

Elle saisit la rose et la glissa dans la chemine au blason de Gryffondor qu'elle avait revêtue. Un sourire illumina son visage.

_-_Mon ange gardien… lui intima-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Remus tenta de garder son sérieux et poursuivit sa galanterie en écartant sa chaise pour qu'elle s'y asseye. Elle pouffa de rire mais rentra dans son jeu et lui tendit gracieusement la main, imitant les grandes dames de la société. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à y déposer ses lèvres.

_-_Aujourd'hui, je veux que tu m'emmènes au danger, annonça-t-elle en saisissant la tablette de chocolat.

Du chocolat au lait et aux noisettes. Son préféré. Remus la connaissait par cœur, désormais.

_-_Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas raisonnable, lui répondit-il gentiment. Tu ne veux pas plutôt qu'on fasse quelque chose de plus tranquille, genre… je ne sais pas, moi, une ballade au bord de la mer ! Et ce soir, nous rentrerons et nous irons faire la fête !

_-_Souhait numéro un : tu l'as réalisé. Souhait numéro deux ?

Remus soupira.

_-_Tu sais que ce n'est pas recommandé… rappela-t-il. Dans ton état…

_-_Dans mon état, je n'ai plus rien à craindre, coupa Xi. Emmène-moi où tu veux, mais je veux que mon cœur vibre et frissonne !

Remus ne put résister à son regard suppliant et promit qu'il s'efforcerait de lui faire plaisir. Il trouverait bien quelque chose d'excitant mais dépourvu de tout danger…

_-_Je sais ce que je veux faire ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Remus l'interrogea du regard.

_-_T'aider à retrouver Fenrir Greyback, annonça-t-elle.

Il resta abasourdi.

_-_Quoi ?

Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

_-_Je vais t'aider à retrouver Greyback, répéta-t-elle très sérieusement.

Remus fronça les sourcils, peu certain de quelle devait être sa réaction.

_-_Tu… tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

Elle fit non de la tête.

_-_A vrai dire, je sais déjà où il se cache… bredouilla-t-elle. Je t'ai entendu en parler à Lily Evans, un jour, et… enfin, j'ai fait mes recherches.

_-_Tu l'as retrouvé alors que des aurors passent leurs journées à le rechercher sans obtenir aucun résultat ? s'ébahit Remus.

Xi haussa les épaules.

_-_Je lui ai simplement envoyé une lettre, expliqua-t-elle.

Remus resta sans voix.

_-_Je lui ai dit qu'il m'avait mordue quand j'étais petite et que je désirais le regarder en face, ajouta-t-elle.

_-_Et il t'a répondu ?

_-_Oui.

Les battements du cœur de Remus s'accélérèrent follement. C'était vrai qu'il avait désiré le rencontrer, pendant un moment. Mais de là à aller jusqu'au bout de son désir… N'était-ce pas pure folie que de donner rendez-vous à quelqu'un comme lui ?

_-_Il m'a dit qu'il passerait au bois d'Avalon le 24 décembre à minuit. Ce soir.

_-_Le bois d'Avalon ?

_-_A la sortie du petit village de Glastonbury, dans le Somerset.

_-_Et tu voudrais qu'on aille à ce rendez-vous ?

Remus la dévisagea mais ne décela aucune marque d'amusement trahissant une plaisanterie.

_-_Attends, sérieusement, tu voudrais qu'on retrouve Fenrir Greyback dans un bois inconnu, le soir de Noël et après la tombée de la nuit ?

_-_Je sais que tu as besoin de voir son visage en face, répondit Xi comme si c'était la réponse qu'il espérait. Ca t'affranchirait de ce poids que tu portes sur les épaules… Juste regarder les yeux de celui qui t'a fait ça…

_-_On parle de Fenrir Greyback, dit sèchement Remus. Un monstre sanguinaire. On raconte qu'il peut mordre avant même que la lune ne soit ronde. Il est _hors de question_ que nous le rencontrions.

_-_Tu as dit que tu ferais tout ce que je veux.

_-_Dans la limite du sensé ! s'impatienta Remus. Et si c'était un piège ?

_-_Il a juré sur l'honneur qu'il ne tenterait rien car il appréciait mon audace !

_-_Et tu crois vraiment que Fenrir Greyback a encore de l'honneur ? Tu es bien naïve !

_-_Je veux surtout t'aider ! rétorqua Xi, agacée.

_-_Tu devrais prévenir tout de suite Mr Potter que tu sais où trouver cette brute.

_-_C'est ta seule chance de l'avoir en face de toi et de lui dire ce que tu penses de lui ! prévint Xi.

Remus jeta son couteau devant lui et se leva avec colère. Une colère qui n'était pas dirigée vers elle : elle, elle n'avait que fait ce qu'elle avait cru bon de faire. Le vrai problème venait de lui. Etait-il prêt à faire face à celui qui avait ruiné sa vie ? Ne le regretterait-il pas, s'il laissait passer une telle occasion de s'affranchir d'une partie de son passé ? Et cela ne le soulagerait-il pas de constater de ses propres yeux que pour un loup-garou, il s'en sortait bien ? Mais si l'entretien se passait mal ? Il s'agissait de Fenrir Greyback, pas de n'importe qui ! Le rencontrer serait totalement irresponsable. De la pure folie. Mais d'un certain côté, elle n'avait pas tort de penser qu'il se sentirait mieux…

_-_Ecoute, je vais y réfléchir, finit-il par dire. Mais j'aurai pensé passer un Noël un peu plus tranquille, tu sais…

_-_Des Noëls tranquilles, tu en as déjà passé au moins quinze depuis le début de ta vie, fit remarquer Xi, à juste titre. Et puis qu'est-ce que Noël, quand il ne reste plus que dix jours à vivre ? Je ne veux pas être couverte de cadeaux sous prétexte que ce sera mon dernier réveillon ! Je ne veux pas de la pitié des gens ! Souhait numéro deux, je te rappelle…

Remus sut alors ce qui lui restait à faire.

oOo

Tout était magique sans vraiment l'être. Lily ne parvenait pas à discerner précisément ce qu'elle ressentait face à toutes les belles choses qu'elle vivait depuis le début de la soirée. Ses pensées ressemblaient à ces taches colorées qui se reflétaient sur le lac : parfois, elles étaient très claires, mais il suffisait qu'un souffle de vent vienne déformer leur image pour que plus rien ne soit certain. Son souffle de vent à elle s'appelait James Potter. Ex petit con insupportable et plus qu'exaspérant. Il était désormais un vent doux, beau, qui sentait bon, qui brouillait tout ce qui d'habitude semblait si évident. Un vent qui, contrairement aux autres, lui donnait chaud au cœur et la laissait divaguer vers des rêves d'avenir plus fous les uns que les autres, et qui lui donnait envie de se lever chaque matin, de partir à la conquête d'un nouveau jour à ses côtés. Depuis longtemps, elle avait compris qu'elle était amoureuse. Pour elle, c'était synonyme de vie. Oui, depuis quelques temps, elle se sentait revivre, comme si c'était une autre Lily qui avait repris les rênes de son corps et le faisait évoluer à travers les heures. Et cette Lily était beaucoup plus heureuse que l'autre, de toute évidence. Elle avait changé en bien. Quelques années plus tôt, il n'y aurait eu que les études et les amies. Elle aurait pensé qu'avec un bon niveau scolaire, on s'en sortait toujours très bien dans la vie. Elle aussi était prétentieuse à cette époque, au fond : combien de fois ne s'était-elle pas sentie plus mûre que les autres sous prétexte qu'elle était sérieuse et soucieuse de son avenir ?

Et puis ce James-là était arrivé. Elle avait compris que dans la vie, l'intelligence ne faisait pas tout. Il y avait aussi le courage et le cœur. Une nuit avait suffit pour tout chambouler. Il avait voulu mourir pour elle, elle avait failli se sacrifier pour lui. Et comme si ce lien qui s'était créé était inaltérable, rien ni personne n'avait réussi à les séparer. Pas même des potions aux effets peu désirables, pas même les plans machiavéliques de Rush. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui que c'était si fort. Les autres avaient tous été soit trop stupides, soit trop possessifs, parfois même irrespectueux. Avec James, c'était différent. Lily sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus. Des sentiments, des vrais. Et ce, des deux côtés.

_-_Tu as l'air bien songeuse, murmura James.

Tous deux étaient appuyés contre la barrière qui bordait le lac et admiraient le ciel qui s'assombrissait et gagnait des étoiles à mesure que les heures défilaient. James l'admirait, tout du moins. Lily, elle, était absorbée par le profil du jeune homme. Elle ignorait ce qu'il attendait pour passer à l'action. Se tourner vers elle, la prendre contre lui et l'embrasser. Ce n'était plus comme si un doute planait quant à ses désirs. Il devait savoir parfaitement qu'elle ne voulait plus que la même chose que lui. Mais il faisait durer l'attente, comme si cela l'amusait. Ou bien avait-il simplement envie de se faire désirer. La faire patienter par vengeance pour les années que lui-même avait dû laisser passer avant qu'elle ne lui donne sa chance. Lily ne savait plus trop. Son souffle de vent était sans doute trop proche d'elle pour lui permettre de réfléchir normalement.

_-_Je pensais à ce à quoi tu m'as interdit de penser, répondit-elle.

_-_Alors arrête d'y penser, dit simplement James, comme si cela réglait le problème.

_-_Et toi, à quoi est-ce que tu penses ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Lily, vexée qu'il ne la regarde même pas pour lui parler.

Ses yeux noisette restaient résolument fixés sur le lac. Qu'est-ce qu'une étendue d'eau pouvait-elle avoir de si intéressant ? D'accord, la lune presque pleine s'y reflétant était superbe et elle-même avait été fascinée par le paysage avant le dîner, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'être ainsi déconnecté de la réalité ! Ne voyait-il pas qu'elle s'impatientait ?

_-_Moi ? Je pense à trop de choses qui encombrent ma tête, avoua-t-il. Sirius, Remus, ma mère, et Peter, aussi. Je crois que nous ne sommes pas assez présents pour lui. Et je ne tiens pas à le retrouver entre les griffes de Rogue. Il est déjà suffisamment mal dans sa peau comme ça. Le pauvre, apparemment il y a eu de l'inceste dans sa famille…

Lily haussa les épaules mais il ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

_-_Tu m'étonnes qu'après, il soit si empoté ! Tu imagines comme ça doit être dur à assumer, un tel secret familial ! Et puis son père qui est en prison… se désola James. Il m'est arrivé tellement d'embrouilles ces derniers temps que je n'ai même pas cherché à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir ! Je crois qu'au fond, Remus n'a pas tort de penser que les Maraudeurs ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. Mais je peux te jurer qu'à la rentrée, j'arrangerai tout et que…

_-_James ! coupa Lily, agacée.

Le ton de sa voix fit réagir le jeune homme, qui dans un demi-sursaut se tourna vers elle, l'air désolé. Elle se radoucit.

_-_J'aurais préféré que tu me répondes que tu pensais à moi, avoua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas très flatteur d'apprendre après un dîner en tête à tête que l'on n'est pas le centre de l'attention… Heureusement que je ne suis pas une fille susceptible…

James resta béat le temps d'une seconde, puis sourit et reporta son regard sur les vaguelettes qui se formaient à la surface du lac.

_-_Et si je te dis que c'est le seul instant pendant lequel je n'ai pas pensé à toi depuis le début des vacances, c'est flatteur, ça ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement. Parce que c'est exactement ce qui se passe. _Pour une fois_, je ne pensais pas à toi. Ces moments commençaient à se faire rares, tu sais…

Lily n'écouta que son cœur lorsqu'elle caressa la joue de James pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

_-_Et si je te dis que moi, en ce moment, il n'y a qu'à toi que je pense ? murmura-t-elle suavement.

Une seule seconde dut s'écouler avant qu'enfin, James glisse ses mains sur sa taille fine et approche lentement son visage du sien, puis elle perdit la notion du temps. Il y eut ses yeux noisette qui se refermèrent doucement, puis son souffle chaud contre sa peau, puis ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis une explosion dans son cœur dépaysé qui battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il devait le sentir contre la sienne, et une impression de s'envoler très haut dans des cieux irradiants de soleil. James rompit trop vite le contact et ils ne purent que s'observer sans rien dire. Leurs yeux communiquèrent entre eux dans un langage dépourvu de tout mensonge, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme passe délicatement une main dans sa chevelure rousse pour retirer les quelques flocons de neige qui s'y étaient déposés. Lily se laissa alors embrasser une seconde fois, plus longuement. Elle n'aurait su dire précisément pendant combien de temps ils restèrent là, l'un contre l'autre, mais elle trouva que le moment où James s'écarta d'elle était arrivé trop tôt.

Alors, elle regretta tout ce temps qu'elle avait perdu en s'inventant des raisons afin de retarder la douce échéance. Depuis l'été, elle savait que ce jour arriverait et qu'un moment viendrait où elle ne pourrait plus rien dire pour le repousser. Et pourtant, elle avait attendu et attendu, et l'avait fait attendre et attendre pour finalement en arriver là, devant ce lac, muette sous son regard amoureux. Et que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

James semblait être dans le même état de trouble qu'elle mais fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Alors qu'un petit sourire qu'il tenta vainement de cacher apparaissait sur ces lèvres qui désormais la fascinaient tant, il la prit par la main et l'entraîna dans le sentier menant au petit pont, mais bifurqua au dernier moment dans la direction opposée.

_-_Tu m'emmènes dans les bois ? s'exclama Lily.

James éclata de rire et accéléra l'allure.

_-_Non, James ! protesta Lily. Imagine si nous tombons sur…

_-_Tu as confiance en moi ? coupa-t-il.

Lily fit oui de la tête.

_-_Alors suis-moi, lui intima-t-il à l'oreille. Je t'emmène dans les nuages !

Lily vit dans son regard qu'il était sincère et n'osa pas refuser son offre, de peur de voir disparaître cette lueur de bonheur qui brillait dans ses yeux. Au fond d'elle, elle sut qu'il ne la décevrait pas : James avait tellement désiré ce moment qu'il ne prendrait pas le risque de le gâcher et, plus que tout, elle avait la conviction que rien n'était planifié. Et s'il agissait avec le cœur, tout serait bien plus beau encore, non ? L'imprévu ajoutait toujours une touche de romantisme.

La jeune femme eut l'impression d'être de retour dans l'un de ces nombreux rêves qui avaient peuplé ses nuits. Elle courait entre les grands arbres enneigés, légère, comme si la gravité n'existait plus et James l'entraînait elle ne savait où, dans un monde qui serait le leur et dans lequel personne ne viendrait les déranger. Cela ressemblait un peu à ce qu'elle avait ressenti durant tout l'été à Æternum Asylus : leur bulle s'était reformée autour d'eux deux mais cette fois, ni la rentrée, ni rien d'autre ne pourrait la faire éclater car au fond, c'était elle et elle seule qui avait mis un terme à la magie de cet été qu'elle avait passé avec lui. Or, elle n'avait plus la moindre envie de renoncer à son bonheur. Que les gens parlent, elle ne s'en soucierait plus : James tairait les bruits, étoufferait leur source et ferait comprendre à l'école entière s'il le fallait qu'il ne tolérerait pas d'autres ragots. Elle, elle ferait en sorte que le professeur Slughorn ne la juge pas. Si nécessaire, elle lui ferait l'éloge de James, mais ne le laisserait pas le défavoriser pour un critère purement affectif. Et après ces quelques mises au point, plus personne ne viendrait cracher son venin par jalousie ou moquerie.

Une dizaine de minutes après, peut-être plus, les arbres se firent moins denses et finalement laissèrent place à une prairie blanche qui s'étendait jusqu'à une petite colline, au sommet de laquelle une tour de taille moyenne surplombait la vallée comme un prédateur dominant son territoire. Lily fut impressionnée par la beauté d'un tel paysage et ne put s'empêcher de faire un tour sur elle-même pour admirer son intégralité. James sourit, mi-moqueur, mi-attendri, et écarta les bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y blottir. Elle ne se fit pas prier et se laissa chérir de bon cœur. En plus, il avait la peau douce…

_-_Alors, je t'y emmène, dans ce petit coin de paradis ? murmura-t-il d'une voix pleine de malice.

Lily suivit son regard, qui atteignait la tour du haut de la colline.

_-_C'est là que tu comptes m'emmener ?

Elle n'osa même pas imaginer le panorama digne d'une carte postale qu'un tel endroit pouvait offrir, en particulier quand la neige s'étendait à perte de vue et réfléchissait le reflet de la lune.

L'ascension fut laborieuse car la pente était glissante, et à plusieurs reprises ils se retrouvèrent à genoux dans la neige, mais Lily ne regretta pas d'être montée. Le long manteau blanc qui recouvrait plaines et habitations lointaines pouvait rivaliser avec celui qui recouvrait toujours le parc de Poudlard. Elle en eut le souffle coupé.

_-_Je te présente Glastonbury, dit James. Tu connais la légende ?

_-_Glastonbury était autrefois une sorte d'île, répondit Lily, le souffle court.

Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'emmènerait fêter Noël dans l'un des endroits qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de visiter. Comment il avait su, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais il n'aurait pu trouver mieux. Et depuis le début de la soirée, elle s'émerveillait sur des broutilles sans saisir l'essentiel, ce qui aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux dès le début : là, juste devant elle, se tenait droite et fière la tour sacrée qui du haut de sa colline dominait jadis l'île d'Avalon.

_-_L'île d'Avalon était, d'après la légende, entourée de brumes et sa colline était le lieu de résidence de…

_-_De la Dame du Lac, de Viviane et de Merlin l'Enchanteur, notamment, acheva Lily. Mais avec le triomphe de la religion chrétienne, les croyances celtiques ont perdu de l'importance et Avalon s'est peu à peu éloignée de la Terre. On dit que la Fée Morgane en est devenue la reine et que le roi Arthur y est enterré avec son épouse Guenièvre. La tradition celtique dit que l'île d'Avalon est le pays des morts...

James la regardait parler avec affection et ne s'assit que lorsqu'elle eut terminé. Lily s'installa près de lui et ne put réprimer un frisson quand la froideur de la neige traversa ses vêtements. Alors, il la prit contre lui et elle laissa aller sa tête sur son épaule, frigorifiée mais heureuse d'être là, dans son petit coin de paradis qu'éclairait la lune et en compagnie de celui qui depuis trop longtemps faisait battre son cœur.

oOo

_-_Xi, ça devient ridicule ! marmonna Remus. Viens, on rentre !

Xi lui fit signe de se taire et continua d'avancer entre les arbres nus et blancs de neige.

_-_Hey, il ne viendra pas dans cette forêt ce soir ! insista Remus. Tu sais où nous sommes ? A Glastonbury ! Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Qu'il doit y avoir des touristes plein l'auberge qu'on vient de dépasser, et tout partout aux alentours de ce bois ! N'importe qui, je dis bien _n'importe qui_, pourrait le reconnaître et le dénoncer ! Alors tu penses vraiment qu'il va venir ? Il s'est fichu de toi !

_-_Oh, pour l'amour du Ciel, tais-toi ! grogna Xi. Il a dit qu'il m'attendrait non loin de la fin de la forêt, juste en face de la tour que tu vois là-bas. D'ailleurs, nous y sommes bientôt, alors attends un peu avant de tirer des conclusions !

Mais Remus sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son flair l'alertait, et il n'avait jamais aimé ça. Il y avait une ambiance malsaine entre ces arbres, dans ce bois désert. Son instinct animal se trompait trop rarement pour que cela soit bon signe.

_-_Xi, par pitié, arrête, c'est ridicule ! répliqua-t-il, plus inquiet qu'agacé.

_-_C'est toi qui est ridicule. De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ?

Des brindilles craquèrent non loin d'eux et les firent s'arrêter net.

_-_Il doit arriver, murmura Xi. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer…

En effet, une silhouette massive surgit d'entre les arbres. Même s'il était impossible d'apercevoir son visage en raison de la capuche qu'il avait rabattue sur sa tête, Remus sut qu'il s'agissait bien de Fenrir Greyback. La lune illuminait ses mains jaunies et griffues, sa robe sale et trop serrée, mais plus que tout, ce fut le râle qui émanait de sa gorge que le jeune homme reconnut. Les battements de son cœur redoublèrent d'intensité et en devinrent presque douloureux. Sa propre respiration se fit saccadée et finit par se couper au moment où Greyback dévoila son visage. Ses cheveux gris en bataille comme les poils qu'on avait retrouvé sur lui à l'hôpital. Ces yeux jaunes qui l'avaient observé avant les morsures. Ces longues dents comme ces crocs qui avaient arraché sa chair…

_-_Hum, je me disais bien que je n'avais jamais mordu de petite asiatique… ricana Greyback. Par contre, toi, tu me dis quelque chose ! lança-t-il à l'adresse de Remus.

Celui-ci fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Cela fit rire le mangemort.

_-_Ne sois pas impressionné, petit ! Que veux-tu que je te fasse de plus, de toute manière ? Que je te morde ? A quoi cela servirait-il, hein ? A rien. Et pourquoi tuer un de mes semblables ? Non, je t'assure, tu ne risques rien !

_-_Va-t'en, Xi, ordonna Remus d'une voix tremblante. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici.

La jeune femme refusa de bouger.

_-_Euh… A ta place, je lui obéirais, prévint Greyback. J'aime les filles. Je les trouve plus tendres que les garçons, surtout à cet âge.

_-_Vous ne la toucherez pas, réfuta Remus.

Il n'était pas quelqu'un de rancunier, mais la vague de haine qui le submergeait détruisait petit à petit toutes les barrières que son esprit pouvait créer, bouillonnante dans ses veines, dominatrice. Elle faisait trembler ses membres sans limite, rendait sa voix rauque, lui donnait la nausée. Et les souvenirs refaisaient surface une nouvelle fois, comme des flashs qui allaient finir par lui faire perdre le contrôle de son corps déjà mal en point.

Xi s'en rendit compte et se rapprocha de lui pour le soutenir.

_-_Ca, on verra. Alors, Lupin –c'est Lupin, ton nom, pas vrai ? – qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Pas trop la rage de te métamorphoser une fois par mois ?

Remus lui adressa un regard empli de mépris.

_-_Allez vous faire foutre, murmura-t-il.

Greyback eut un petit rire.

_-_Tu verras, quand tu seras grand, tu ne me diras plus ça ! lança-t-il. Il faut juste que tu comprennes que je t'ai fait un grand cadeau en te mordant.

_-_Vous délirez complètement…

_-_Non, Lupin, non ! Tu as le pouvoir, désormais ! Une fois par mois, tu as le pouvoir de tuer, de soumettre tout le monde ! Ca compte énormément, de nos jours, le pouvoir ! Et puis regarde, cette année, ça ne pouvait pas tomber mieux : tu n'auras même pas besoin de déguisement pour Mardi-Gras, parce que ce sera une nuit de pleine lune ! Ca sera cent pour cent naturel ! Est-ce que c'est pas la classe, ça ?

_-_Viens, Xi, on s'en va, répliqua froidement Remus.

Néanmoins, il ne put esquisser le moindre mouvement quand Greyback posa la main sur son épaule.

_-_Hey, mon petit, je t'ai dit que tu n'avais rien à craindre ! rappela-t-il. Tu ne vas pas me quitter comme ça, tout de même ?

_-_Laissez-nous, ordonna Xi. Vous admirez notre audace ? C'est le moment de le montrer !

_-_Toi tu la fermes, poupée, et tu nous laisses parler entre grandes personnes ! rétorqua Greyback. Allez, Lupin, viens avec moi faire un petit tour chez moi ! Je te présenterai mes amis, je peux même te présenter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, si tu veux !

Remus se dégagea de sa prise et entraîna Xi avec lui, mais en un seul bond, Greyback les rattrapa et leur barra la route.

_-_Tu n'as pas l'air de bien comprendre, Lupin, gronda-t-il. Je ne te laisse pas le choix ! C'est soit tu viens, soit je me mets ta copine sous la dent ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

_-_Que vous êtes un malade ! répondit Xi avec colère. Vous n'avez pas entendu ce qu'il vous a dit ? Allez vous faire f…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car la main griffue du mangemort l'empoigna à la gorge. Remus brandit sa baguette magique mais n'osa pas l'attaquer : s'il s'en prenait à lui, Greyback s'en prendrait à elle.

_-_Content que tu aies saisi le message, ricana celui-ci. Alors, mon petit, je la tue ou tu me suis ?

Xi le supplia du regard, mais il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle désirait qu'il fasse –accepter ou refuser la proposition. Aucune des deux possibilités n'était envisageable, de toute manière. Hormis peut-être…

Remus s'en voulut d'avoir de telles pensées. Même si Xi était condamnée, il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser entre les griffes de ce monstre. Elle méritait une plus belle mort et avait encore trop de choses à vivre. Mais de l'autre côté, pourrait-il servir Voldemort jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Plutôt mourir que de faire partie des siens, et Xi pensait sans doute la même chose.

_-_Décide-toi ou je serre mes mains poilues sur sa jolie petite gorge ! gronda Greyback.

Xi ou sa liberté. Cette fille dont il était amoureux ou son honneur. Il n'assumerait pas sa Marque des Ténèbres et se suiciderait s'il devait un jour l'arborer. Il n'assumerait pas non plus le fait d'avoir assisté au meurtre de Xi sans avoir rien tenté pour la sauver. Son dilemme n'avait pas de solution.

Alors Greyback passa à l'acte. D'un mouvement brusque, il resserra sa main autour de la gorge de Xi et resserra encore. Le visage de la jeune fille devint rouge et du sang coula là où il enfonça ses ongles. Remus poussa un cri de rage et bondit sur Greyback, mais sans grande surprise, il réalisa que sa puissance ne suffit pas à le faire lâcher prise. Xi vira au violet.

_-_Lâchez-la ! ordonna Remus, hurlant si fort qu'il s'étonna de ne pas se briser la voix.

Aucun des sortilèges qu'il lui jeta ne fut assez puissant pour traverser sa peau rendue rugueuse et dure par ses métamorphoses mensuelles. Incapable d'agir efficacement, il ne trouva plus rien d'autre à faire qu'appeler à l'aide, sans grand espoir : ils étaient trop loin dans la forêt pour que quelqu'un arrive à temps.

Les jambes de Xi fléchirent, ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Greyback la laissa tomber mollement à terre, satisfait. Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur ses lèvres quand il se lécha les doigts pour sucer son sang. Il eut un petit rire, se tourna vers Remus et le salua d'un signe de tête. Le jeune homme était trop choqué pour l'empêcher de fuir. Lui-même tomba à genoux près du corps de Xi, les oreilles bourdonnantes. Ses mains tremblèrent quand il secoua son visage inanimé, et malgré les larmes qui se mirent à couler de ses yeux blessés par ce dont ils avaient été témoins, elle ne se réveilla pas.

Du temps passa avant que des pas précipités ne se fassent entendre non loin. A moitié conscient, Remus vit s'approcher James et Lily, scandalisés par la scène. Ils lui parlèrent, mais ce fut comme si leurs paroles n'avaient aucun sens. James l'enserra de ses bras et le secoua pendant que Lily s'activait autour de Xi. Leurs corps se mouvaient comme au ralenti, irréels. Remus ne savait même pas s'il rêvait où si ce qui se passait autour de lui existait vraiment. Xi s'était éteinte avant l'heure, emportant avec elle leur histoire laissée en suspens. Un goût d'inachevé aux lèvres, Remus se hissa sur ses pieds et accepta l'étreinte de James. Celui-ci tendit sa baguette à Lily, qui envoya en l'air des étincelles rouges sans doute destinées aux aurors les plus proches. Les moldus penseraient qu'il s'agissait là d'un feu d'artifice de Noël. Noël, cela sonna faux aux oreilles de Remus, car en ce jour censé être un jour de fête, il n'avait jamais été aussi malheureux et répugné par la vie.

* * *

Louknaille est très retard et elle le sait. D'ailleurs, elle en est désolée...  
Pour la petite explication, je suis très occupée en ce moment, entre les devoirs qui s'enchainent (section internationale oblige: pas mal d'heures en plus que n'importe quel élève de seconde, 6 pour être plus précise), les compétitions de gym qui commencent et les correspondants anglais qui vont arriver dimanche. En gros, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire et donc c'est dur de tenir la fic en plus de tout le reste. J'espère que ça ne gênera personne si à partir d'aujourd'hui je poste un peu moins souvent...

Le prochain chapitre sera le 41è, qui m'a posé tellement de problèmes pendant les vacances: oui oui, souvenez-vous, il s'était effacé...  
Bref, quand, je ne sais pas, au plus tôt mercredi prochain, au plus tard le mercredi d'après. Il sera intitulé **souvenirs souvenirs**. Soyez gentils avec les beuglantes: je sais qu'attendre une suite, c'est pas toujours très drôle, mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de choses à faire. Devoir type BAC lundi, par exemple, ou encore une anglaise à sortir, ou alors un devoir de maths, ou alors un devoir d'espagnol international, ou alors une compétition de gym que mon clug organise et qui donc me prendra tout le week-end...

C'est encore en m'excusant que je vous souhaite une bonne semaine à tous!

oOo

_**-**_Que faites-vous dans mes souvenirs ? demanda-t-il abruptement. Vingt points en moins pour Serpentard !

_-_Vous aviez laissé la pensine en évidence sur votre bureau, et…

_-_Rentrez à la salle commune ! ordonna Slughorn. Tout de suite !

Regulus s'exécuta mais avait à peine franchit la porte que déjà, le professeur le retint.

_-_Vous ne parlerez à personne de ce que vous avez vu, est-ce bien clair ?

_-_Oui, Monsieur.

_-_Et surtout pas à Dumbledore !


	41. Souvenir souvenir

**Chapitre 41 : souvenirs souvenirs.**

_-_Que la jeune Xi MaYan Hongyan repose en paix auprès de Dieu, là où aucun mal ne pourra plus l'atteindre. Amen.

Peter garda la tête baissée jusqu'à ce que la foule commence à se disperser. Il ne supportait pas les enterrements depuis qu'il avait assisté à celui de sa mère, étant enfant. Cela faisait ressurgir trop de souffrance. Ses propres larmes dues à la perte de celle qui l'avait mis au monde, le chagrin de ses grands-parents tant maternels que paternels, qui tous vivaient sans supporter leur drame familial, les amis de sa mère, ou encore la peine des collègues et des simples connaissances que le tragique destin de Mrs Pettigrow attristait.

Peter n'était pas vraiment proche de Xi mais comprenait parfaitement le chagrin de Remus et eut l'impression d'être de retour des années et des années plus tôt, quand lui-même avait laissé tomber cette rose rouge dans la tombe de sa mère. Cette rose était morte à son tour, et celle de Remus subirait le même sort, mais Peter savait que c'était un moyen de montrer une dernière fois à l'être aimé que même si la mort les séparait, ils restaient réunis pour toujours, à l'image de cette fleur qui sombrait dans les profondeurs de la terre avec ce qui restait du défunt.

Il savait trop bien les dégâts qu'une telle perte pouvait commettre, aussi avait-il l'intention de rester le plus possible auprès de son ami, pour lui rappeler que quoi qu'il arrive, ses Maraudeurs étaient là pour le soutenir. Leur petit groupe avait souffert, ces derniers temps, mais toutes ces épreuves ne les rendraient que plus forts, Peter en avait la certitude. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement, après tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu ? Même Sirius était venu rendre un dernier hommage à Xi et soutenir Remus. N'était-ce pas la preuve que les disputes au sein de leur groupe ne signifiaient rien ? Dans le vrai chagrin, ils ne faisaient qu'un, et ça, rien ne pourrait le leur enlever.

Aucun d'eux ne pourrait combler le vide que Xi laissait en s'en allant, mais Peter avait déjà vécu un tel deuil et se souvenait que malgré les mois et les mois qui avaient été nécessaires à la guérison de son cœur, la présence de sa famille adoptive avait été bénéfique. Cela, il ne l'oublierait jamais, tout comme Remus n'oublierait jamais que ses Maraudeurs avaient été là pour lui.

_-_Viens, on va les laisser en famille, murmura James en le tirant par le bras. J'ai dit à Remus de nous rejoindre au manoir.

_-_Je veux rester avec lui, désolé, refusa Peter.

_-_Il va avoir besoin d'être seul, insista Lily. Allez, viens…

Avec espoir, Peter leva les yeux vers Sirius mais celui-ci paraissait partager l'avis des autres.

_-_Il aura envie d'être seul, dit gentiment James.

_-_Moi je crois plutôt qu'il aura besoin de compagnie. Il a déjà été suffisamment seul ces derniers temps, réfuta Peter.

_-_L'enterrement est la partie la plus dure dans un décès, après le décès lui même, assura James avec tristesse. Je sais de quoi je parle, crois-moi.

Peter savait qu'en dépit des mois qui étaient passés, James songeait avec amertume à l'enterrement de son oncle Andrew.

_-_De toute manière, je ne peux pas rester chez toi, James, dit-il. Je dois aller voir mon père. Je n'ai pas pu déplacer le jour de la visite, alors j'avais pensé y aller directement après la cérémonie…

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard surpris mais aucun d'eux ne fit de commentaire. James se contenta de hocher la tête pour lui monter qu'il n'y avait pas de souci.

_-_Je passerai chez toi voir Remus en fin d'après-midi, d'accord ? demanda Peter.

_-_Si tu veux.

_-_Bon, alors j'y vais…

Peter ne savait dire s'il avait envie ou non de retourner voir son père mais n'avait su refuser sa requête, touché au fond de lui-même par la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée pour le supplier de passer lui rendre visite. Mais ce qu'il ressentait, avec du recul, ressemblait plus à de la pitié qu'à un réel désir de satisfaire son géniteur. Une pitié accompagnée d'un certain dégoût pour celui qui lui avait donné la vie. Il s'était efforcé de ne pas y penser, mais assumer ses origines avait été un vrai défi. Il avait beau s'être répété que Sirius était dans la même situation, rien n'avait pu effacer les mots de Rogue.

_Il y avait un inceste, dans ta famille ? Oho ! Tu bats tous les records, Petit-Gros ! _

Le brouillard dans sa tête ne se dissipait pas. Chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression de retrouver ses esprits, quelque chose venait lui rappeler inlassablement d'où il venait, ce que son sang renfermait. Un gêne de tueur se promenait en lui et cette idée l'insupportait. Et pourtant, parfois, il se demandait vraiment si cela n'était pas un signe du destin. Tel père tel fils, disait-on. Certains jours, quand il se sentait trop seul ou qu'il avait peur, il ne parvenait pas à savoir si ce dicton s'appliquait à lui aussi. James avait un père si respectable que la question ne se posait pas de son côté. Mais lui ? Il n'oubliait pas que Rogue lui promettait une place dans le grand cercle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ces jours-là, il se sentait mal dans sa peau et ne pouvait regarder ses amis en face. Il s'en allait d'ailleurs la plupart du temps dans la bibliothèque, pour se cacher et ne pas affronter leur gentillesse, et il réfléchissait des heures et des heures, avec sans cesse deux petites voix qui luttaient à l'intérieur même de sa tête. L'une, réaliste, lui murmurait que ses amis ne se souvenaient de lui que lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de lui ou que pour des raisons d'éthique, ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser seul à se morfondre sur son sort. L'autre, tout aussi réaliste, lui criait qu'il n'était qu'un traître et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de leur faire ça après tous les sacrifices qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. Et de leur perpétuel combat, aucune ne sortait victorieuse, ainsi le même mal revenait des jours plus tard, parfois plus oppressant encore, rendant son avenir d'autant plus incertain.

Le Choixpeau Magique avait assuré qu'il aurait parfaitement sa place à Gryffondor, mais Peter savait bien qu'il préférait volontiers son petit confort personnel à certaines valeurs morales. Bien sûr, qu'il trouvait stupide de penser que les soit disant Sang-de-bourbe étaient inférieurs, mais il avait bien conscience que s'il devait prendre parti entre l'un d'eux ou le groupe de dix l'insultant ouvertement, il choisirait le groupe de dix. Il n'était pas de ceux qui comme James pouvaient mourir pour une juste cause.

Mais qui avait le dessus, dans cette guerre interminable ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui avait récemment encore fait intrusion au Ministère de la Magie pour dérober des détraqueurs de temps, ou le camp de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui cet été avait déjoué l'une des plus grosses attaques du mage noir ?

James ne lui pardonnerait jamais un changement de camp. Et au fond, retourner sa veste ne serait-il pas pire encore ? Car s'il devenait l'ennemi d'un James prêt à mourir pour parvenir à ses fins, le danger n'en serait que plus grand : James savait tout sur lui et serait capable de le retrouver n'importe où et à n'importe quelle heure.

« Tue-le » était ce que la première voix de sa tête lui conseillait. « Si tu le tues, il ne te nuira pas. Et pour éviter les représailles, tue Sirius dans la foulée. » Peter se savait incapable de faire une telle chose. C'était un autre problème : le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait ravi de compter dans ses rangs un ami proche de James Potter, fils chéri de son ennemi juré Williams Potter, et lui demanderait forcément de le tuer ou d'aider quelqu'un d'autre à le faire. Et ça, Peter ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Mais pendant la guerre, c'était chacun de son côté, non ? « Exactement, c'est chacun sa pomme », ne cessait de répéter la première voix. La deuxième répondait en assurant que seuls les mangemorts avaient ce genre de pensées et que ses amis lui avaient déjà prouvé que la mort n'était rien face à la vie d'un être aimé.

Et inlassablement revenait le même souci : James et Sirius se préoccupaient-ils vraiment de lui ou se souvenaient-ils simplement de sa présence quand ils y voyaient un intérêt ?

Peter arriva une demi-heure plus tard dans la prison dans laquelle était enfermé son père. Le même gardien le fouilla mais cette fois, il n'avait emporté aucune arme, pas même sa baguette magique. Sa dernière visite lui avait permis de comprendre que son père n'était pas bien dangereux : c'était surtout sa folie qui l'avait poussé à commettre le meurtre de sa femme –ou de sa sœur, puisque telle était l'horrible vérité. Ainsi, ce fut avec plus d'assurance qu'il pénétra dans la petite pièce carrée qui servait de parloir. Son père était assis, tête baissée, et osa sourire en le voyant arriver. Peter, lui, garda un masque d'indifférence quand il prit place en face de lui et retira sa main alors qu'il désirait la saisir affectueusement. 

_-_Tu es venu… se réjouit Mr Pettigrow. Tu as répondu à mon appel !

Peter ne répondit pas.

_-_Tu sais à quel point ça compte pour moi, fiston ? Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir devant moi !

Mr Pettigrow voulut étreindre son fils mais Peter recula sa chaise pour demeurer hors de sa portée. Ce fut avec des yeux emplis de colère qu'il se décida à prendre la parole.

_-_C'est drôle, tu te souviens que tu as un fils dix-sept ans après sa naissance ! méprisa-t-il. Félicitations, vraiment !

_-_Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi, Peter… Depuis que tu es venu me rendre visite cet été, je n'ai pas arrêté de me représenter ton visage dans ma tête… La prison fait beaucoup réfléchir, tu sais ! J'ai compris que ma place était à tes côtés, et pour le reste de ma vie ! Si tu savais comme je regrette !

_-_C'est ça, épargne-moi ton numéro de père désespéré, lança sèchement Peter. Je ne te crois pas. Tu ne m'aimes pas, tout comme tu n'aimais pas maman ! Tu n'es qu'un… un fou, qui réalise trop tard qu'il devrait se faire soigner !

Mr Pettigrow baissa honteusement la tête.

_-_Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise, Peter, murmura-t-il.

_-_Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre me parler encore. Je ne veux plus souffrir comme tu m'as fait souffrir cet été. Tu sais ce que j'ai enduré, moi ? Tu sais ce que ça fait de se sentir sale ? Non, tu ne sais pas, et tu n'as jamais voulu savoir car tu n'en a jamais rien eu à faire de ta famille, et en particulier de ton fils !

_-_Ce n'est pas vrai…

_-_Ah ouais ? Dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas écrit avant ? Pendant des années, des années entières, j'ai vécu dans un foyer qui n'était pas le mien. Ils m'aimaient, eux, mais qu'est-ce que ça changeait, au fond ? Je ne savais pas qui j'étais, d'où je venais ! Sans mes amis, j'aurais sûrement fini buvant la tasse, Papa, et tu ne l'aurais pas su, tu n'aurais jamais cherché à savoir !

Là était sans doute la vérité. Sans James, Sirius et Remus, il ne serait pas devenu ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Ils l'avaient soutenu, lui avaient donné un peu plus de confiance en lui. Pas beaucoup, mais cela avait suffi. Comment pourrait-il les trahir après cela ? C'était simple : il ne le pourrait pas.

_-_J'ai été un très mauvais père, j'en ai conscience, assura Mr Pettigrow, mais il faut que tu saches qu'il n'y a jamais eu d'inceste dans notre famille. Tout ce que je t'ai dit durant l'été était faux. Tu vas m'en vouloir mais…

_-_Pardon ? coupa Peter, abasourdi.

_-_Tu as parfaitement entendu. Tout était faux. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait pour te détruire, Peter, je l'ai fait pour…

_-_Tais-toi, ordonna Peter en lui coupant la parole.

Sa colère avait rarement été aussi forte : il n'était pas quelqu'un de violent. Pourtant, son cœur battait si fort qu'il en avait mal, et ses yeux étaient emplis de haine envers cet homme qui lui avait donné la vie et qui depuis sa naissance faisait de son existence un enfer.

_-_Tu m'as menti… murmura-t-il avec mépris.

Il eut soudain envie de lui cracher à la figure pour lui montrer toute la répulsion qu'il lui inspirait mais sa bouche était trop sèche pour qu'il puisse le faire. Alors, il se contenta de le fixer d'un regard plus assassin que jamais.

_-_Tu voudrais que je te fasse confiance mais tu me mens ! s'exclama-t-il en tapant du poing contre la table.

_-_Je n'ai pas eu d'autre solution, Peter… jura Mr Pettigrow. Je devais te tester…

_-_Me tester ?

Peter n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

_-_Pour te justifier, tu m'annonces que tu devais me tester ? questionna-t-il. Serait-ce une plaisanterie ? Dis-le moi une bonne fois pour toutes : est-ce que tu te fous de moi ?

Mr Pettigrow fit tristement non de la tête.

_-_J'ai besoin de toi, mon fils. J'ai besoin de ton aide, mais ce que j'attends de toi est si dangereux que je voulais m'assurer d'abord que tu étais fort psychologiquement !

_-_Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi, cracha Peter. Adieu.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie mais son père se leva et le retint par le bras.

_-_Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît… supplia-t-il. Après, si tu le souhaites toujours, je te laisserai partir, mais je t'en prie, ne t'en va pas sans savoir la vérité…

_-_La vérité, c'est que tu es une pourriture, _Papa_ !

Papa, un surnom qui resta amer dans sa bouche. Comment un père pouvait-il être aussi cruel avec son fils ? Comment un tel homme pouvait-il tout simplement avoir un jour donné la vie à quelqu'un ? Et pourquoi était-ce tombé sur lui d'avoir un père si abject, qui lui racontait des choses si ignobles pour le tester ?

_-_La vérité c'est que pourriture ou pas, je t'ai sauvé la vie, Peter, lança Mr Pettigrow alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à taper contre la porte pour montrer aux gardes la fin de l'entretien. Je t'ai sauvé et c'est pour cette raison que je suis enfermé ici…

Peter refusa de le croire mais accepta de se rasseoir, ne serait-ce que par curiosité. Il ne voulait plus croire un seul des mots qui sortiraient de cette bouche si semblable à la sienne.

_-_Vas-y, raconte-moi encore une petite histoire, railla-t-il. Tu perdras ton temps et ta salive mais au moins ça sera divertissant !

_-_Je n'ai pas l'intention de te mentir, cette fois, Pete. Ce que je vais te raconter n'est que la vérité.

_-_Je t'écoute.

_-_Ta mère s'appelait Elena Patroski. Elle était d'origine russe mais a immigré avec ses parents à l'âge de cinq ans. Nous étions voisins. Bien entendu, elle ignorait que mes parents étaient des sorciers et, par conséquent, n'a jamais su que mes longues absences étaient dues à ma scolarité à Poudlard. Mais…

_-_A Poudlard ? répéta Peter, abasourdi. Ah, parce que maintenant, tu es un sorcier ?

Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé de cela. On lui avait dit que son père était emprisonné chez les moldus et il avait tiré tout seul ses conclusions. Des conclusions visiblement trop hâtives, mais que personne n'avait voulu rectifier.

_-_Et ça, tu comptais me le dire quand ? s'exclama-t-il. C'était encore pour me tester ?

_-_Peter, écoute-moi…

_-_Mais comment veux-tu que je t'écoute si à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche c'est pour démentir ce que je pensais vrai depuis mon enfance ?

_-_Peter, je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a raconté à mon sujet, mais crois-moi, je n'ai pas voulu tous ces mensonges, et c'est pourquoi je désire vraiment que tu saches la vérité en ressortant de ce fichu parloir, d'accord ?

Peter hocha la tête, de plus en plus emprisonné par ce brouillard éternel autour de lui et de sa vie.

_-_Ta mère et moi sommes devenus très amoureux avec le temps, et après mes études, nous nous sommes mariés. Nous étions si heureux que nous t'avons même mis au monde. Mais je ne pouvais plus supporter plus longtemps le secret que je gardais au fond de moi : je lui ai annoncé que j'étais un sorcier. Elle s'est mise à paniquer : dans son pays, je crois que les sorciers sont à 90 des mages noirs. Alors un soir, elle a fui avec toi. Je l'ai retrouvé peu de temps après et l'ai suppliée de revenir à la maison, mais elle était comme folle, si bien qu'elle a désiré te tuer, toi, le fruit de notre amour. Je n'ai rien pu faire, hormis l'assassiner pour te protéger. Je t'ai sauvé la vie, Peter. Et maintenant je suis ici.

_-_Et tu veux que je t'aide à t'échapper en échange, pour combler ma dette ? fut tout ce que Peter parvint à lui dire.

Malgré toute cette histoire, il ne pouvait pas ressentir de l'affection pour son père. D'abord, était-ce vrai ? Rien ne le prouvait. Ensuite… Il lui avait fait trop de mal. Un jour, peut-être, lui pardonnerait-il. Mais c'était beaucoup trop tôt.

_-_J'aimerais que tu m'aides, en effet, avoua Mr Pettigrow. Que tu me fasses cette faveur en dépit de tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire. Je t'aime, tu sais. Tu es tout ce que j'ai…

_-_Tais-toi, ça sonne faux.

_-_Je te le jure, Peter. Je t'aime plus que moi-même !

_-_Alors pourquoi m'embarquer dans cette histoire ?

_-_Parce que je ne supporte plus ces quatre murs et que je veux vivre avec mon fils ! Peter, je t'en prie…

Mr Pettigrow sembla sincèrement désolé : cela troubla Peter, qui ne sut que répondre. Le gardien vint le soulager en frappant à la porte pour leur annoncer que la visite était terminée.

_-_Non, s'il vous plaît, deux minutes ! requit Mr Pettigrow.

Le gardien ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Peter de s'en aller.

_-_S'il te plaît, Glyn, toi et moi on se connaît bien, depuis le temps que je croupis ici ! Laisse-moi encore deux minutes ! supplia Mr Pettigrow.

_-_Désolé, Jake, mais c'est terminé, répondit le gardien. Le jeune homme doit vous quitter.

_-_Je repasserai te voir, promit Peter.

Son père lui avait fait énormément de mal, mais il était plus agréable de penser qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie plutôt que de se torturer en se répétant qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre homme à moitié fou. Peut-être était-il naïf, mais il avait vraiment envie de lui redonner une chance. Alors il repasserait. Un fils devait toujours aider son père…

oOo

Lyudmila pesta contre le groupe de garçons qui la regardaient se démener avec sa lourde valise sans lever le moindre orteil pour l'aider. La file d'attente qu'elle avait crée semblait les amuser. Tous des crétins. Si Sirius avait été là, il n'y aurait pas eu ce problème : d'habitude, il lui portait toujours sa valise jusqu'à leur compartiment. Mais Sirius devait être occupé avec sa petite Hilary. Lyudmila poussa un juron. Un crétin, lui aussi. Il avait beau avoir répété qu'il ne retomberait jamais amoureux de cette fille, Lyudmila n'était pas aveugle, et encore moins stupide. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus de l'été. N'était-ce pas un signe ? Il avait refusé qu'ils passent Noël ensemble, avait prétexté une mauvaise grippe la fois où elle avait voulu le rejoindre à Liverpool, avait assuré que ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle se rende avec lui à l'enterrement de la petite asiatique avec laquelle était sorti Remus. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelle surprise ! Hilary Potter revenait et leur couple s'émiettait déjà.

Nouveau juron.

_-_Ne sois pas vulgaire, Blërk ! railla une voix traînante qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

Severus Rogue, qui attendait juste derrière elle que le passage se libère.

_-_Toi, tu la fermes, ordonna-t-elle.

Elle avait besoin de tout sauf de se faire narguer par ce stupide Serpentard qui se ferait un plaisir de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

_-_Oho, mais c'est qu'elle est en colère, la petite ! ricana Rogue. Qu'est-ce que qui se passe, Blërk ? Ton prince charmant t'as oubliée ?

_-_Tu parles de Sirius, là ? interrogea Lyudmila.

_-_Ouais.

Le Serpentard shoota dans la valise de la jeune femme. Cela suffit à la débloquer et Lyudmila put la traîner un peu plus facilement.

_-_Tu as fait ça par bonté de cœur ? lança-t-elle.

_-_Non. A vrai dire, je ne l'ai pas fait pour t'aider mais pour que tu bouges de là. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais tu as créé un bouchon…

D'un signe de tête, il désigna la foule qui attendait de pouvoir monter dans le Poudlard Express.

_-_Ah, c'est bien ce que je me disais, marmonna Lyudmila. Un Severus Rogue qui aide quelqu'un, c'est comme un gars qui dit qu'il a oublié son ex : ça n'existe pas.

Le Serpentard eut un petit rire moqueur.

_-_Black t'a rendue cocue, c'est ça ? railla-t-il.

_-_Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde.

_-_Je suis sûre que c'est ce qui t'a mis dans cette humeur si massacrante, renchérit Rogue. Tu ne supportes pas d'avoir été prise pour une bouffonne par ton chéri…

_-_Si tu en es si sûr, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu poses la question ? répliqua sèchement Lyudmila.

Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison et cela l'agaçait.

_-_Pour avoir le plaisir de l'entendre de ta bouche, Blërk.

_-_Alors tu risques d'être déçu. Sirius ne m'a jamais rendue cocue.

_-_Ca, c'est ce qu'il t'a dit, mais…

_-_Mais quoi ?

_-_Mais moi je sais ce que j'ai vu…

Pour échapper à cette discussion qui allait finir par la mettre hors d'elle, Lyudmila s'engouffra dans le premier compartiment vide qu'elle trouva. Elle apprécia le calme et la solitude qu'il lui offrit : elle en avait besoin pour réfléchir.

Rogue était un menteur, cela n'avait plus besoin d'être prouvé. Mais malgré cela, elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si ses mots la rendaient indifférente. Sirius cachait forcément quelque chose, sinon il serait venu l'aider à monter sa valise comme à chaque fois. Et bizarrement, Hilary n'était pas dans le coin non plus. Simple coïncidence ? Certainement pas : James, accompagné de toute sa tribu Potter, était déjà monté dans le train avec la valise de Lily –une Lily qui avait semblé plus amoureuse que jamais, histoire de lui plomber le moral encore plus. Lyudmila détestait quand les autres étaient heureux et qu'elle ne l'était pas. Elle venait déjà de perdre Nikita et ne supporterait pas de perdre Sirius. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait… Mais il était prévenu : s'il retournait avec sa petite Hilary de malheur, elle rentrerait en URSS, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Elle retrouverait Feodossi, le tuerait, puis attendrait son heure. Le gouvernement pouvait bien la refaire enfermer, cela ne l'importerait même plus : elle n'avait plus de famille, plus d'ami, plus de petit-ami. Plus personne. Et quitte à être seule, elle préférait l'être pour une courte durée : elle ferait ce qu'elle avait à faire en URSS, se ferait arrêter puis exécuter, et ce serait la fin de sa courte et pathétique existence. De toute manière, l'Europe de l'Ouest ne lui avait pas offert beaucoup mieux : un semblant d'amour de la part de Sirius et des courtes retrouvailles avec Nikita. Pour le reste, que pouvait-elle regretter ? Lily ne l'avait jamais aimée depuis qu'elle l'avait vue dans la chambre de James, ce même James l'appréciait mais pas au point de l'accompagner au long de ses journées, les amies de Lily ne l'intéressaient pas, Remus avait d'autres soucis en tête pour pouvoir s'occuper des siens, et Pettigrow… Pettigrow n'était qu'un imbécile avec lequel elle n'avait pas envie de sympathiser. Non, qu'elle reste en Angleterre ou qu'elle reparte en URSS, sa vie serait la même. Bien sûr, restait à savoir si oui ou non, Sirius était retombé dans les bras d'Hilary Potter…

Rogue savait sûrement quelque chose. Il les avaient vus ensemble, ou les avaient entendus parler, ou autre chose encore, mais il savait, c'était certain. James avait un jour dit qu'il pouvait se révéler un très bon legilimens , si on lui laissait la voie libre.

Aussitôt, Lyudmila regretta de ne pas lui avoir demandé s'il était au courant de quelque chose. Il aurait répondu avec un sourire machiavélique, avec des mots forts et blessants, mais au moins elle aurait été fixée. Bien entendu, elle pourrait le demander directement à Sirius, mais les chances d'obtenir la vérité étaient moins importantes : il trouverait toujours quelque chose à dire pour nier. Ou alors il répondrait honnêtement pour se débarrasser d'elle et pouvoir s'afficher aux bras de la femme de sa vie. Dans tous les cas, pour lui demander, il fallait le trouver, et il demeurait invisible.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita dans le couloir envahi par les élèves.

_-_Hey, Rogue ! appela-t-elle. Si tu sais quelque chose, tu peux m'en parler ?

Le Serpentard, qui n'avait pas beaucoup avancé, se retourna vers elle mais le petit sourire narquois sur ses lèvres l'alarma. Apeurée, elle suivit son regard vers le côté opposé du train et son souffle se coupa. Ils ne l'avaient pas vue. Sirius et Hilary discutaient gaiement au fond du couloir. Sirius tenait la main d'Hilary. Hilary dévorait Sirius des yeux. Et une fraction de seconde plus tard, tous deux s'embrassaient langoureusement devant les curieux qui, en constatant la présence de Lyudmila, préférèrent rester debout quelques instants de plus plutôt que de manquer un tel spectacle. Tout Poudlard serait au courant, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance : Lyudmila avait le sentiment que de toute manière, elle ne pourrait jamais tomber plus bas.

_-_Je t'ai dit que tu étais cocue ! ricana Rogue.

Sa voix fut assez forte pour parvenir aux oreilles de Sirius et Hilary, qui rompirent le baiser comme deux adolescents pris sur le fait. Hilary sembla gênée, mais Sirius, lui, parut complètement paniqué.

_-_Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent… lança Lyudmila, les dents serrées.

Hilary fut la première à réagir.

_-_Vous n'êtes plus ensemble, si ? répliqua-t-elle méchamment. A ce que je sache, il était libre !

_-_Ah, il était libre ! répéta Lyudmila. Je pensais que tu aurais eu la décence de me l'annoncer, au moins, Sirius chéri. C'est ce que les gentlemen font, non ? Ils rompent avec leur petite amie avant d'en trouver une autre !

Sirius encaissa le coup sans rien dire et se contenta de baisser la tête.

_-_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? marmonna Hilary. Sirius a rompu avec toi pendant les vacances !

_-_A vrai dire, je ne… bredouilla Sirius, embarrassé.

_-_A vrai dire, tu n'as pas grand chose dans le caleçon ! rétorqua Lyudmila avec colère.

Sa remarque fit ricaner Rogue. Pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, ce rire ne lui donna pas envie de le gifler et elle fut plutôt heureuse de l'entendre. C'était un peu comme s'ils étaient deux contre deux…

_-_Tu lui parles autrement, ordonna Hilary.

_-_Et pourquoi donc, chérie ? minauda Lyudmila. Il faut dire les choses telles qu'elles sont ! Tu as honte de sortir avec un garçon qui n'a rien dans le slip ?

Rogue rit à nouveau.

_-_Toi, tu la fermes ou je t'en colle une ! menaça Hilary.

_-_J'aimerais bien voir ça ! rétorqua le Serpentard.

_-_Servilo, je te laisse trois secondes pour dégager, prévint Sirius. Après quoi, je…

_-_Si tu n'as même pas trouvé le courage de dire à ta copine que tu l'avais rendue cocue, je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais bien me faire, Black.

Sirius soupira et se tourna vers Lyudmila qui lui fit face, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

_-_Je voulais t'en parler, je te le jure, mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre… Je savais que ça te ferait du mal et…

_-_Tais-toi ! ordonna Lyudmila. Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Quand je pense à toutes les horreurs que tu as dites sur elle quand elle n'était pas là !

Hilary fronça les sourcils.

_-_Si tu essaies de provoquer une dispute entre nous deux, tu perds ton temps, lança-t-elle.

_-_Ce n'est pas ce que j'essaie de faire, chérie, je ne fais que réaliser à quel point Sirius Black est hypocrite. Hein, Patmol ? Tu te souviens de la fois où tu m'as dit que partout où Hilary passe, la paix trépasse ?

_-_Bon écoute, Lyudmila, commença doucement Sirius, tu es jalouse et blessée, et je peux le comprendre, mais je crois qu'on devrait reparler de ça plus tard, quand tu te seras calmée…

_-_Je n'ai pas besoin de me calmer, Sirius. Le mal est fait. La petite Hilary, un jour elle regrettera…

_-_Ce sont des menaces ? railla Hilary. Tu sais que des petites crétines comme toi, j'en ai croisé des centaines, à Manhattan, et elles ont toutes fini par retourner pleurer dans les jupons de leurs mères…

_-_Ma mère à moi est morte, chérie, désolée pour toi.

Lyudmila eut un rire semblable à celui que Rogue avait eu un peu plus tôt et laissa un instant son cerveau concocter les plus belles vengeances qu'elle pourrait leur faire subir. Elle n'était pas soviétique pour rien : elle avait assisté à des exécutions toutes plus macabres que les autres. De l'écartèlement à la potion que les soviétiques appelaient « potion suicide », qui faisait tellement souffrir la victime qu'elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de se donner la mort pour mettre un terme à sa douleur, elle n'avait que l'embarras du choix. Certains prisonniers étaient même condamnés à pire : des matchs de Quidditch étaient organisés, pendant lesquelles le souaffle n'était autre que la tête du défunt et les battes ses bras. Lyudmila avait un jour assisté à ce genre de spectacle : l'enfant qu'elle était à cette époque avait été profondément marqué par tant de violence. Mais elle comprenait désormais que parfois, pour bien se venger il fallait se montrer cruel…

Consciente qu'elle pouvait s'emporter à tout moment, elle tourna les talons pour éviter de causer un scandale à bord du Poudlard Express, mais sa colère n'en fut pas apaisée : elle claqua la porte de son compartiment et se laissa tomber sur la banquette, le souffle court. Néanmoins, la porte se rouvrit très vite, laissant entrer un Rogue jubilant, sans aucune discrétion.

_-_Sors de là, ordonna-t-elle.

_-_Non, je voudrais te parler.

Rogue s'assit la banquette en face d'elle, tout sourire.

_-_Tu vas te venger, j'espère ? s'enquit-il.

_-_Et pas qu'un peu.

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire au plus haut point le Serpentard, qui la dévisagea avec une expression quelque peu curieuse : Lyudmila crut un instant qu'il allait s'approcher d'elle pour lui faire la bise, heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui comme lui désirait s'en prendre à Sirius Black.

_-_Je savais que tu n'étais pas de ces filles qui se laissent marcher sur les pieds, mais de là à ce que tu te venges…

_-_Tu me connais mal.

_-_Je ne demande qu'à te connaître mieux. J'aime les gens qui osent.

_-_Moi je n'aime pas les ordures dans ton genre, répliqua sèchement Lyudmila.

_-_Mais si tu te venges, c'est que tu es toi aussi un eu une ordure, non ?

Rogue sut qu'il avait touché la corde sensible car ses yeux furent victorieux.

_-_On pourrait s'allier, toi et moi, proposa-t-il. Qui se ressemble s'assemble, non ?

_-_Nous ne nous ressemblons pas, réfuta Lyudmila. Je ne me suis pas encore vengée, donc je ne compte que pour une demie ordure au maximum. Toi, tu es un mangemort, donc tu comptes pour au moins une et demie.

Rogue resta un instant muet, comme s'il ignorait si elle plaisantait ou pas. Lyudmila lui sourit sincèrement, puis il éclata d'un rire franc qui la surprit.

_-_Ah, finalement je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre, avoua-t-il. Entre ordures, on se comprend…

_-_C'est surtout que les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis ! lança-t-elle en lui tendant la main pour qu'il la serre. J'accepte une alliance.

Rogue sourit à son tour et scella leur alliance d'une poignée de main.

_-_Mais je te préviens, avertit Lyudmila, juste au cas où tu aurais une mauvaise idée derrière la tête : je ne sortirai pas avec toi en échange. C'est clair ?

Rogue eut un nouvel éclat de rire.

_-_Ca tombe bien : je n'aime pas les filles.

_-_Et notre alliance est purement… comment dire… enfin si nous nous allions, c'est uniquement afin de mieux parvenir à nos intérêts communs. Ne va pas croire que nous sommes amis.

_-_Bien chef, je n'avais pas l'intention d'être ami avec l'ex petite-amie de Black. Question de réputation.

_-_Tu n'as plus de réputation, Rogue, hormis peut-être celle d'un fou furieux qui essaie de noyer James Potter dans son sang.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est moi le responsable ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

_-_Le fait que moi aussi, je peux faire intrusion dans les esprits, et même dans le tien.

La bouche du Serpentard se transforma en un rictus mauvais.

_-_Ca te choque, ce que j'ai fait ? questionna-t-il.

_-_Non. Il faut au moins ça pour bien se venger. En URSS, en tout cas.

_-_Ici aussi, ne t'en fais pas, murmura Rogue en la dévisageant comme s'il avait trouvé un trésor.

Lyudmila haussa les sourcils.

_-_J'ai horreur d'être fixée comme ça, prévint-elle.

_-_Si je te donne rendez-vous ce soir à minuit dans le hall d'entrée, tu viendrais ? Enfin… ce n'est pas un rendez-vous comme un autre, c'est juste histoire de mettre en place notre vengeance commune !

Lyudmila plissa les paupières. Elle savait déjà tout sur lui : il était heureux d'avoir trouvé une collaboratrice et s'efforçait de ranger ses arrières pensées dans un coin retiré de sa tête. C'était assez comique d'entendre la petite voix intérieure de Rogue interdire à celui-ci d'admettre qu'elle était plutôt jolie. Comique mais pas vraiment flatteur : Lyudmila préférait ne pas séduire un garçon comme lui, qui semblait avoir oublié l'usage du shampooing et des lotions nettoyantes pour le visage. Sirius avait la peau douce, lui au moins…

Avec l'impression d'avoir le cœur comprimé dans un étau trop serré, la jeune soviétique soupira et accepta le rendez-vous. C'était fou ce que la rancœur pouvait la pousser à faire, depuis quelques temps. Elle, Lyudmila Blërk, ex petite-amie de Sirius Black, plus grand séducteur de Poudlard, allait rejoindre Severus Rogue aux cheveux gras pour parler vengeance…

Peut-être comptait-elle pour une ordure entière, finalement…

oOo

Dumbledore fit tinter sa petite cuillère contre le rebord de son verre afin de ramener le silence dans la Grande Salle. Le brouhaha des élèves cessa et tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui. James prit le temps d'observer la brochette de professeurs : il y avait McGonagall, qui jetait des regards noirs à ceux qui ne se taisaient pas, puis il y avait Œdya qui, toujours plus belle, diffusait comme un halo de lueur verte et bienfaisante, puis il y avait un vide là où Feodossi aurait dû s'asseoir, puis il y avait Slughorn…

James s'attarda plus longtemps sur son professeur de potions, qui ne cessait de le fixer, pensant être caché derrière la carafe de vin clair. Son regard n'avait rien d'amical et James sut aussitôt pourquoi lorsque ses yeux bifurquèrent rapidement vers Lily avant de revenir se poser sur lui. Cela lui redonna le sourire. Avec une insolence volontaire, il se pencha vers Lily et l'embrassa longuement, puis lança un regard de défi à son professeur, qui déglutit péniblement et tourna la tête. James ne put contenir un éclat de rire qui résonna dans la Grande Salle.

_-_Je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année à tous ! lança gaiement Dumbledore. Je vois avec satisfaction que pour certains d'entre vous, elle a déjà bien commencé !

Il adressa à James et Lily un sourire plein de malice qui fut tout l'opposé de la grimace inconsciente de Slughorn.

_-_Cependant, je tenais à rappeler aux cinquième et septième année, reprit le directeur, que leurs examens n'auront pas lieu à la fin de l'année, le Ministère ayant changé sa manière de faire. Les épreuves débuteront donc sans doute bien plus tôt que ce que vous avez pu espérer ! A vous, donc, de ne pas vous laisser surprendre !

Un murmure ronchon parcourut la Grande Salle.

_-_Vous voilà avertis ! Mais afin de vous donner toutes les chances de réussite, un nouveau professeur intègrera dès demain matin le corps enseignant, répondant au nom de Caradoc Dearborn.

James entendit plus qu'il ne vit Remus se redresser sur sa chaise.

_-_Caradoc Dearborn ? répéta-t-il à voix basse.

Lily hocha la tête, le plongeant dans un nouveau songe. James ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi son ami était soudainement si pensif, ni même pourquoi il était finalement revenu sur sa décision de quitter définitivement Poudlard. Il était là, et c'était tout ce qui importait. James savait désormais que la perte d'un proche amenait souvent à des réflexions qui elles-mêmes faisaient ouvrir les yeux sur beaucoup de choses. Sans doute Xi avait-elle voulu qu'il rentre à Poudlard après les vacances, et par hommage pour elle, il réalisait sa volonté. Ou peut-être simplement qu'il s'était dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de quitter le château avant la fin de ses études alors qu'elle, qui l'aurait désiré, n'en avait pas eu la chance.

Tout était-il que Remus était là, assis entre Peter et lui, et qu'il commençait à leur reparler. A lui et Peter, tout du moins. Lorsqu'il s'adressait à Sirius, c'était uniquement pour des expressions telles que « bonjour », « merci » ou encore « passe-moi la carafe, s'il te plaît ». Mais c'était déjà cela. Plus d'insultes, plus de regards noirs, plus d'indifférence. James avait l'impression que Remus désirait que les choses s'arrangent mais que par fierté et rancune, il continuait à être désagréable envers Sirius. Les efforts de celui-ci n'y faisaient rien : malgré des tas de petites marques amicales, de mots gentils et d'excuses, la situation restait la même. Pourtant, James et Peter tentaient souvent de détendre l'atmosphère et les avaient laissés seuls dans le Poudlard Express pour qu'ils se parlent. Sans doute devraient-ils laisser faire le temps. Après tout, il fallait bien que cela serve de leçon à Sirius. Peut-être qu'après une indéniable preuve d'amitié, tout redeviendrait comme avant.

James désirait croire que ce qui ne tuait pas rendait plus fort. Les Maraudeurs avaient subi des coups durs, ces derniers temps. Ils n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient autrefois. Mais lui et Peter s'étaient jurés de tout faire pour retrouver ce lien qui les avait unis. Remus était revenu, n'était-ce pas un signe que le destin leur offrait une seconde chance ? Bien sûr, c'était Xi qui l'avait fait changé d'avis, et non l'un d'eux. Cela inquiétait un peu James car c'était là une preuve que leur petit groupe allait mal. Il avait pensé que rien ne pourrait les détruire et que leur amitié serait éternelle, mais…

Néanmoins, il demeurait optimiste : ils avaient vécu trop de choses pour que tout se soit écroulé. Un jour et pour toujours, non ? Plus que jamais, il croyait en la véracité de leur devise. Une nuit et pour la vie. Un jour, les Maraudeurs seraient de nouveau réunis…

_-_C'est qui, ce Dearborn ? s'enquit Peter.

_-_Le tout dernier sorcier à être entré dans l'Ordre, répondit Remus. Je l'ai rencontré dans un centre dans lequel nous n'avions tous les deux pas notre place, pendant les vacances. Je lui ai parlé du père de James et il a tout de suite su qu'il désirait intégrer l'association. Tant mieux, je dirais : il m'a l'air d'être un battant.

Dumbledore tapa dans ses mains pour ramener une nouvelle fois le silence.

_-_Parmi les élèves concernés se trouve une jeune femme que nous pensions ne plus jamais revoir entre les murs de ce château, annonça-t-il. Je vous demanderai donc de vous montrer cléments envers cette charmante demoiselle qu'est Hilary Potter !

James fut ravi de voir les visages décomposés des Serpentard de septième année : si des élèves ne s'attendaient pas à la revoir de si tôt, c'était bien eux. Ils n'en menaient pas larges devant son air serein et dominateur. James avait l'impression de pouvoir d'ores et déjà lire sur leur front quelque chose comme « j'ai peur d'être dénoncé par cette petite peste… ». C'était elle qui menait la cadence, désormais : elle pouvait les faire chanter comme elle voulait, les menaçant de révéler la véritable cause de son départ. Drogue, viol, elle avait largement assez de matière pour qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles. Et s'ils tentaient de lui refaire subir cela pour la réduire au silence, James avait l'intention de s'occuper personnellement d'eux. Cette enflure d'Aubrey Bertram n'avait qu'à bien se tenir…

_-_Et pour terminer mon inévitable et soporifique discours, continua Dumbledore, je vous informe qu'une horloge a été installée de le hall d'entrée, comme vous l'avez très certainement constaté en passant. Vous savez sans doute qu'un détraqueur de temps a été dérobé au Ministère de la Magie. Pour le moment, cela ne représente rien de bien grave, mais les journées risquent d'être quelque peu perturbées. Aussi, en cas de tombée prématurée de la nuit ou de doute de l'heure réelle, c'est à cette horloge qu'il faudra se référer. Je précise à tous les petits malins qui pensent échapper à certains de leurs cours, prétextant avoir perdu la notion du temps que des sanctions seront distribuées et que les cours sont maintenus normalement.

_-_Et bah je suis bien content de ne plus avoir de cours avec Feodossi, avoua Sirius. Imagine un peu, Cornedrue ! Un cours avec lui mais dans l'obscurité la plus totale ! Il nous aurait bien amochés, pas vrai ?

James dut admettre que s'ils avaient eu classe avec le soviétique et que la nuit était tombée sans prévenir, leur professeur en aurait sans doute profité pour leur couper la langue : personne n'aurait réellement été témoin et donc il n'aurait pas perdu son poste malgré ses actes.

_-_Sur ce, je vous laisse regagner vos lits chéris ! Bonne nuit à tous !

Raclements de chaises et éclats de voix vinrent emplir la salle d'un seul coup. James prit Lily par la main et l'entraîna dans la foule mais quelqu'un le saisit par l'épaule et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin : il s'agissait de Slughorn, qui lui adressa un regard dur.

_-_Je voudrais vous parler, dit-il sèchement.

_-_J'arrive, répondit Lily. James, tu m'at…

_-_Pas vous, Lily, votre compagnon, coupa aimablement le professeur. En privé, s'il vous plaît.

James soupira, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Lily et s'éloigna en direction de la petite pièce d'où sortaient toujours les nouveaux professeurs à l'entente de leur nom. Complètement vide, elle résonna quand Slughorn claqua la porte et reprit la parole, avec une agressivité qu'il ne tenta même pas de cacher.

_-_J'imagine que vous êtes content de vous, Potter !

James haussa les sourcils et soupira encore.

_-_Content pour quoi ? marmonna-t-il.

_-_Oh, ne faites pas celui qui ne comprend pas ! Vous savez parfaitement que je vous parle de Lily !

James lâcha un « ah » qui se transforma en un bâillement presque irrespectueux. Slughorn renifla avec colère.

_-_Quel est le problème ? s'enquit le jeune homme. Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir avec elle ?

_-_Vous savez très bien qu'elle n'est pas une fille pour vous.

_-_Ah, non, désolé, je ne le savais pas.

_-_Ne faites pas l'insolent avec moi, Potter ! prévint Slughorn.

_-_Je ne suis pas insolent, je vous dis la vérité, pour une fois ! s'énerva James. C'est quoi, le problème ? Vous êtes jaloux, c'est ça ?

_-_Potter, ne m'énervez pas !

_-_C'est vous, qui m'énervez ! persista James, par pure provocation. Je vous avais dit qu'elle m'aimait mais qu'elle ne vous aimerait jamais ! Vous êtes beaucoup trop vieux, professeur ! Chacun sa génération, que voulez-vous ! Si vous voulez une femme, allez voir du côté de McGonagall !

_-_Je retire cent points à Gryffondor pour votre insolence, Potter.

James songea avec amertume à la réaction de ses amis quand il leur annoncerait cela.

_-_Pauvre Lily, elle ne va pas être contente de constater que sa maison arrive dernière au classement des Quatre Maisons ! minauda-t-il.

_-_Cessez ce petit jeu. Vous voulez une retenue, peut-être ?

_-_Ca vous arrangerait bien, n'est-ce pas ? Une soirée à nettoyer des toilettes dégoûtantes, c'est une soirée de moins avec Lily dans mes bras ! lança James.

Slughorn sembla sur le point de le frapper mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

_-_Ouais, vous faites bien de baisser la main, répliqua James. Lily serait très déçue si son professeur préféré frappait ses élèves. Surtout un élève qui s'avère être son petit ami !

_-_Elle n'a pas été déçue la dernière fois, à ce que je sache.

_-_C'est parce qu'elle n'est pas au courant. J'ai préféré ne rien dire plutôt que de voir de la déception dans ses yeux.

Slughorn fronça les sourcils et le dévisagea un instant, incrédule.

_-_Vous, vous avez renoncé à vous plaindre, à attirer l'attention sur vous ? Je ne vous crois pas !

_-_J'ai changé, assura James. Lily l'a bien compris, et c'est pour cette raison que nous en sommes là aujourd'hui. Vous êtes le seul à garder les yeux résolument fermés sur la réalité, dans l'histoire. Et tant que vous ne l'aurez pas admis, vous refuserez notre relation, mais vous pouvez être sûr que pour moi ça ne changera rien, strictement rien.

Slughorn eut un petit rire moqueur.

_-_Ah, vous avez changé, Potter ? railla-t-il. Dans ce cas expliquez-moi pourquoi est-ce que vous avez consommé de la potion d'allégresse avant les vacances ! Expliquez-moi, je suis très curieux à ce sujet ! Je le suis d'autant plus que _moi_, j'ai vu la déception dans les yeux de Lily, à ce moment ! J'ai vu son chagrin ! Vous pensez pouvoir la rendre heureuse, mon garçon ? Et bien expliquez-moi, allez-y ! Dites-moi comment est-ce que vous allez vous y prendre, vous qui vous droguez comme le pire des toxicomanes !

_-_Comme le pire des toxicomanes ? répéta James, abasourdi. Ah parce que selon vous, les gens qui se droguent le font pour le plaisir ? J'avais des problèmes et je n'ai pas vu d'autre solution, mais aujourd'hui je peux promettre que je ne recommencerai pas et…

_-_Tenez-vous vos promesses, Potter ? coupa Slughorn. Car c'est bien beau de parler, mais après il faut agir !

James soupira et refoula au fond de lui son envie de lui lancer encore une ou deux tirades cassantes. Ce n'était pas une surprise, après tout : depuis le début il savait que Slughorn s'opposerait à leur union. Ils étaient tous deux responsables : certes, James n'avait pas toujours montré le meilleur côté de lui-même à son professeur de potions, mais Slughorn était empli de mauvaise foi. Leur combat serait sans doute permanent. Mais James se réjouissait d'avance : il en sortirait toujours vainqueur.

_-_On ne peut pas discuter avec vous, professeur, répliqua-t-il, apaisé par cette pensée. J'aurais beau vous répéter des milliers de fois que j'aime Lily au moins autant que vous, vous ne me croirez pas et continuerez à penser que je ne suis qu'un petit imbécile arrogant qui prend les filles pour des pantins. Ce qui est faux puisque je vous signale que je ne suis sorti avec personne depuis que je suis tombé amoureux. Alors à quoi bon perdre notre temps à essayer de trouver un terrain d'entente ? C'est moi qu'elle aime, il va falloir vous y faire.

_-_Si elle verse une seule larme…

_-_Je ne serai pas celui qui l'aura fait couler, répondit James. Moi, je serai celui qui l'essuiera. Elle m'a transformé, professeur, je lui dois bien ça. Et surtout, je suis amoureux. Amoureux, vous saisissez ? Je l'aime et vous n'y pouvez rien. N'essayez pas de vous mettre encore entre nous deux, ça risquerait de l'énerver. Ce qui serait vraiment triste pour vous…

_-_Vous êtes fier de vous, n'est-ce pas ? siffla Slughorn entre ses dents. Vous avez l'impression de gagner en importance, maintenant qu'elle sort avec vous ! Et dans quelques semaines, vous la jetterez pour courir dans les bras d'une autre…

_-_Détrompez-vous, ce n'est pas du tout mon intention. J'ai commis de nombreuses erreurs par le passé, mais c'est fini, tout ça. Evidemment, je ne peux pas promettre qu'elle sera heureuse avec moi : dans la vie, une dispute ou un accident est vite arrivé. Mais je ferai tout mon possible pour faire d'elle la plus comblée des femmes. Je vais l'aimer comme elle le mérite, avec ou sans votre accord.

_-_Ah, et vous allez vous marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfants, c'est ça ? ricana Slughorn.

_-_Et pourquoi pas ? Mais si c'est le cas, vous pouvez être sûr que vous ne serez pas invité au mariage.

_-_Sortez d'ici, Potter, ordonna Slughorn.

Il avait pointé sa baguette magique vers lui et le menaçait tant du regard que son arme. James lui décocha un sourire victorieux et tourna les talons, la tête emplie d'une certaine joie : il avait marqué le premier point de la partie contre son professeur.

oOo

Cela faisait longtemps que Regulus observait les flammes colorées du feu danser dans l'âtre de la cheminée. En ce soir de rentrée où aucun devoir ne pouvait accabler les élèves, il savait qu'il aurait dû faire comme les autres : retrouver ses amis et rire jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre à propos de toutes leurs anecdotes de vacances. Leur montrer la toute dernière encyclopédie de la magie noire, que ses parents lui avaient offerte pour Noël en version de luxe –couverture ornée de fils d'or, d'argent et de cuivre, incrustée de quelques pierres précieuses et écrite manuellement à l'encre de Chine– ou le Toupropre 458 qu'il avait reçu de sa tante Lucretia –celui de James Potter n'était qu'un 457 ! – ou encore la chevalière frappée du blason de sa famille –or pur, rubis, coûtant au minimum huit mille gallions. Mais le fait était qu'au fond, Regulus n'avait plus de vrai ami. Depuis qu'il ne parlait plus à Severus, il y avait un vide que personne n'avait su combler, une place à que personne n'avait osé prendre. Cela ne l'étonnait pas : après ce que Severus avait fait à James Potter, comment pouvait-on encore oser se mettre entre Regulus et lui ? Personne n'était assez fou pour s'y risquer, même si officiellement, on ne connaissait pas l'identité de l'agresseur de James Potter.

Même ce dernier commençait à lui manquer. A défaut d'avoir Sirius, il avait eu James. Un nouveau grand frère, en quelque sorte, en lequel il avait trouvé un soutien, un appui sur lequel compter. Et il l'avait perdu, tout comme il avait perdu Sirius. Cependant, James lui avait appris l'essentiel : grâce à lui, il avait compris que la vie, ce n'était pas être dominé par quelqu'un, et encore moins contre son gré. Il avait bâti les fondations de son avenir, qui ne serait qu'une lutte contre le Mal. Seulement, il serait désormais seul : il n'appartenait plus à aucun des deux camps. Il recevrait sa Marque des Ténèbres, comme prévu, et il lutterait contre son Maître, comme prévu. Ce destin s'était si bien ancré dans sa tête qu'il ne voyait plus d'autre solution. Lui, RAB, partirait à la recherche des faiblesses du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il percerait ses secrets, irait plus loin que quiconque n'avait jamais été dans la vie privée de Maître, trouverait le moyen de le détruire et délivrerait Severus de son emprise. Sirius serait fier de son frère à nouveau, Hilary le regardait différemment, et tout serait plus beau. RAB partirait vite à la quête de ses précieuses informations…

Un courant d'air frais le tira de sa rêverie alors que déjà, il élaborait toutes sortes de théories sur ce qui pouvait donner sa puissance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était justement Severus qui traversait à toute allure la salle commune. Il s'en allait souvent à des heures tardives, principalement pour se poser dans un coin dans la bibliothèque sans être importuné par Mrs Pince et pouvoir feuilleter les livres de la réserve sans aucun danger. Regulus savait qu'il inventait des tas de sortilèges et de potions aux effets douteux pendant ces moments d'études un peu particuliers. Le Sectumsempra, pour commencer. C'était en partie pour cela qu'il était si doué en potions : il testait tant de mélanges, tant de substances, tant d'ingrédients qu'il savait sans doute aussi bien que Slughorn les effets de chacun. Parfois, il modifiait même les instructions de son manuel pour les remplacer par ce qu'il découvrait. Regulus avait été sceptique, au début, mais avait vite réalisé que son savoir était juste et utile : il pouvait rivaliser avec Lily Evans et venait la narguer dans sa matière favorite !

Mais cette fois, Severus n'avait pas de sac, ni rien dans les mains. Cela intrigua Regulus : quand il n'avait rien sur lui, c'était tout simplement qu'il avait un rendez-vous quelque part- pour des duels, principalement. Et un duel, c'était exactement ce qui ferait déborder le vase…

_-_Heps, tu vas où ? lança-t-il.

Il dut répéter sa question pour que Severus comprenne que c'était à lui qu'elle était adressée. Ce fut avec les sourcils élevés en signe de surprise qu'il se tourna vers lui et le toisa de haut en bas, sceptique. Regulus attendit patiemment une inévitable réplique cinglante et de mauvaise foi qui pourtant ne vint pas. Au lieu de cela son ami –l'était-il encore ? Avec le temps, Regulus avait pu réaliser à quel point il lui manquait, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire. – Severus l'ignora superbement et reprit son chemin. Il était déjà sorti de la salle commune depuis de bonnes minutes quand Regulus le rattrapa dans les cachots sombres et venteux avec la ferme intention de passer l'éponge sur leur passé. Là encore, il ne s'arrêta pas pour l'attendre et continua comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu.

_-_Tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps ? finit par s'agacer le jeune Black.

Severus ne daigna pas lui répondre. Regulus commença à trouver cela inquiétant. Il y avait forcément un mauvais coup en préparation, sinon il aurait au moins pris la peine de lui expliquer où il allait, ne serait-ce que pour ensuite être tranquille…

_-_Eh, je te parle ! lança-t-il avec impatience. Tu vas où comme ça ?

Severus stoppa net et lui fit face, l'air en colère. Regulus nota qu'il s'était lavé les cheveux : outre la curieuse odeur de savon qui venait chatouiller les narines, certaines mèches étaient encore mouillées et dégoulinaient sur sa robe propre. C'était une vision assez surprenante, puisque Severus ne se donnait que rarement la peine de paraître présentable, surtout à une heure si avancée de la nuit et un jour aussi banal.

_-_Euh… Tu vas où comme ça ? répéta Regulus en s'efforçant de masquer son étonnement.

_-_Ca ne te regarde nullement, répondit sèchement Severus. Toi, en revanche, tu ne vas pas plus loin. Retourne à la salle commune.

_-_J'ai le droit d'aller où je veux, à ce que je sache.

_-_Pas de me suivre, répliqua Severus. Maintenant dégage avant que je ne m'énerve !

Regulus estima qu'il était temps de passer au réel sujet qu'il voulait aborder, avant que leur discussion ne tourne en règlement de compte.

_-_J'étais venu pour une réconciliation, annonça-t-il. Je comptais tirer un trait sur le passé et repartir à zéro. Ca te dit ?

Severus fronça les sourcils et sembla le sonder un moment, comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, puis secoua la tête et se remit en marche sans un mot.

_-_Hey, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? s'exclama Regulus en courant pour se maintenir à son niveau.

_-_J'en pense que tu ne devrais pas te foutre de moi avec ça, répondit Severus avec colère.

_-_Je suis sérieux, jura Regulus. Je suis prêt à effacer la majeure de partie de notre dispute, si tu le veux aussi… On peut prendre le temps de se retrouver, non ? Que dirais-tu de rentrer ? On discuterait, et…

_-_J'ai quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir ! coupa Severus. Un autre soir, peut-être !

Il parut sincèrement désolé mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Regulus ne le fit pas remarquer mais fut profondément vexé par son refus. Persuadé que son ami était prêt à tout pour lui, le retour à la réalité fut brutal : Severus Rogue, le Severus Rogue qui l'avait accompagné toutes ces années, venait de lui prouver que leur amitié était désormais passée en second plan. D'un revers de manche, il avait balayé son invitation à la réconciliation…

_-_Je… je comprends, bredouilla-t-il, le sang tambourinant dans ses oreilles.

Il cessa ses pas à mesure que son esprit prenait conscience de la désillusion. Soudain, il ne sut plus réellement ce qu'il devait faire. La situation s'était trop durement inversée : en quelques minutes, il avait perdu son statut de meneur de jeu pour se retrouver complètement désemparé. Il avait toujours pensé que Severus ne pourrait jamais passer à autre chose et oublier ce qu'ils avaient été. Mais au final, voilà qu'il préférait aller faire on ne savait quoi, avec on ne savait qui et à on ne savait quel but plutôt que de se réconcilier avec Regulus…

Celui-ci se maudit pour sa bêtise. Depuis le début, il pensait qu'il avait bien les cartes en main et que dès qu'il serait prêt à pardonner, Severus reviendrait auprès de lui afin que tout reparte comme avant. Mais il avait fini par le perdre…

_-_Severus ! rappela-t-il une dernière fois.

Agacé, le septième année se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

_-_Tu vas me mettre en retard, marmonna-t-il. Ce rendez-vous est très important…

_-_Je voulais juste te dire que je suis désolé d'avoir gâché notre amitié, dit tristement Regulus. Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça…

Severus fronça les sourcils et planta son regard dans le sien, si bien que Regulus eut la désagréable impression d'être mis à nu.

_-_Tu es entrain de lire en moi ? murmura-t-il, le souffle court.

Il détestait cette idée d'être à la merci de n'importe quel sorcier maîtrisait la legilimencie. Ne pas pouvoir bloquer son esprit, c'était comme brandir une pancarte sur laquelle étaient écrites toutes ses faiblesses.

_-_Je lis en toi car je ne sais plus qui tu es, répondit Severus d'une voix doucereuse, en se rapprochant à petits pas de lui. Qui es-tu devenu, Reg' ?

L'adolescent s'efforça de garder dans le coin le plus retiré de son cerveau tous ses projets d'avenir. RAB, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout cela devait rester connu de lui seul. Si Severus découvrait ce qu'il projetait de devenir, tout tomberait à l'eau. Regulus imaginait déjà les sermons auxquels il serait confronté : « Tu envisages sérieusement de détruire le Maître ? Mais Reg', tu perds la boule, ou quoi ? Primo, tu ne trouveras rien pour l'affaiblir. Deusio, tu vas te faire tuer. Tertio, à quoi cela servirait-il ? Crois-tu vraiment que Freeman sera à la hauteur de nos espérances ? ». Non, Regulus préférait encore fuir les regards plutôt que de dévoiler ses intentions, quitte à passer pour un lâche. De toute manière, les lâches se révélaient presque toujours bien plus audacieux que ce que l'on pouvait penser.

_-_Tu me caches des choses, murmura Severus, les yeux plissés comme si cela pouvait lui permettre de mieux voir en Regulus. Tu me caches des choses graves…

Le plus jeune des deux garçons secoua la tête pour rompre le contact visuel.

_-_Si tu veux que l'on redevienne des amis, il va falloir me faire un peu plus confiance que ça, lança Severus. Il va falloir me dire quel mauvais coup tu prépares…

_-_Je peux te retourner la remarque, rétorqua Regulus. Dis-moi ce que tu comptes faire ce soir, et je te dis ce que je prépare !

Le septième année eut une moue dubitative, puis finit par sourire.

_-_Content de t'avoir retrouvé, Reg' ! s'exclama-t-il en l'étreignant brièvement. Rendez-vous demain matin, n'oublie pas !

Sans un mot de plus, il reprit sa route de son éternelle démarche gauche.

Regulus put alors soupirer de soulagement et se laissa aller contre le mur froid, le cœur soudain beaucoup plus léger. Un sourire illumina son visage qui depuis trop longtemps s'était fait sombre. Tout n'allait pas si mal, si Severus et lui redevenaient amis. Il aurait au moins un repère stable, quelqu'un sur qui compter. A défaut d'avoir un grand frère, il aurait un ami à qui il mentirait chaque jour…

Le sourire de Regulus s'effaça. Il mentirait chaque jour à Severus, le seul garçon à avoir su l'écouter, le soutenir et l'aimer… Quel genre d'ami était-il, au fond ? Il s'était plaint de la cruauté de Severus, de son côté trop possessif, de son amour excessif pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais le voilà qui allait lui mentir, le trahir et le mettre en danger. Etait-ce mieux ? Etait-ce pire ? Lui ferait-il aussi mal que lui-même avait eu mal en découvrant à quel point son ami avait changé ? Le décevrait-il comme il avait été déçu ?

_La fin justifie les moyens, fiston, ne l'oublie pas…_

C'est bien beau, tout cela, mais si Severus découvrait ce qui se passait réellement, leur amitié se terminerait pour de bon. Et malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, Regulus avait besoin de lui.

_-_Vous semblez bien songeur, jeune homme, nota le professeur Slughorn.

Il le fit sursauter en apparaissant à quelques mètres de lui, dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau. Le visage bienveillant, il lui fit signe d'approcher. Severus avait disparu des couloirs, sans doute bien plus haut dans les cachots. Peut-être même était-il déjà arrivé dans le hall d'entrée. Regulus ne voulait pas le savoir.

_-_Vous avez l'air fatigué, Mr Black, remarqua Slughorn.

_-_Certainement moins que vous, professeur, répondit l'adolescent en toute sincérité.

Le professeur Slughorn, aussi gentil était-il, avait les yeux soulignés par de larges poches sombres qui le vieillissaient au moins autant que son dos plus courbé qu'à l'accoutumé. Regulus l'avait déjà vu une fois dans un tel état, un soir du mois d'avril dernier. Il se souvenait parfaitement qu'il avait eu un entretien avec Lily Evans, certainement au sujet de ce qui s'était passé la nuit où elle et James Potter s'étaient retrouvés seuls face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. La jeune femme avait semblé très bouleversée, elle aussi. Sans doute avait-elle dû raconter plusieurs fois de suite l'histoire, et le souvenir avait été trop dur à supporter : ses yeux rougis avaient trahi ses larmes.

Toujours était-il qu'à cet instant, Slughorn ressemblait à un vieillard que le poids des années avait fatigué et affaibli. Sa voix, cependant demeurait forte et claire.

_-_J'aurais besoin que vous me rendiez un petit service, Regulus. Peeves, ce stupide esprit frappeur, ne descend que rarement dans les cachots, mais a trouvé le moyen de partir avec mes clés. Je dois aller en chercher dans le bureau de Mr Rusard, mais…

_-_Vous ne désirez pas laisser votre bureau ouvert et sans surveillance ? acheva Regulus.

Le professeur acquiesça.

_-_Allez-y, je monte la garde, assura Regulus.

Slughorn lui sourit gentiment.

_-_Vous êtes adorable, Mr Black. Cela donnera vingt points à votre maison. Je ne devrais pas être trop long.

Regulus hocha la tête et le regarda s'éloigner comme il l'avait fait pour Severus. Il se retrouva à nouveau seul dans le silence seulement troublé par le vent qui sifflait et se faufilait entre tous les interstices qu'il trouvait dans les murs.

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps passa avant que des pas ne résonnent non loin. Peu désireux de tomber sur des élèves qui lui poseraient des questions afin de savoir ce qu'il faisait là, il osa s'enfermer silencieusement dans le bureau mal éclairé du professeur Slughorn. Les pas se rapprochèrent, passèrent tout près de lui puis s'éloignèrent à nouveau Regulus resta néanmoins à l'intérieur de la pièce, appréciant la chaleur que le feu de la cheminée répandait tout autour de lui, prenant peu à peu le dessus contre le vent froid de l'hiver qui circulait dans les couloirs et qui avait glacé les extrémités de ses doigts. Le professeur ne lui en voudrait pas d'avoir désiré un peu de confort : Slughorn pardonnait toujours à ceux de son petit club.

Rapidement, le jeune sorcier se mit à faire les cent pas, alors que de sombres pensées revenaient l'assaillir. Où était Severus ? Que faisait-il de si important pour que même leur amitié soit mise de côté le temps d'un soir ? Pourquoi avait-il pris la peine de soigner son apparence ? Etait-ce une fille qui l'attendait ? Et dans ce cas, avait-il enfin réalisé que son discours anti-femmes était tout bonnement ridicule ?

Une vision furtive d'Hilary s'imposa à son esprit. Elle s'était remise avec Sirius pendant les vacances. Sirius avait fini par faire son choix entre elle et sa soviétique. Comme par hasard, c'était Hilary qu'il avait choisie… Cela ne plaisait pas trop aux Serpentard de septième année, d'ailleurs. Tous auraient préféré qu'il reste avec Lyudmila Blërk afin qu'Hilary reste chez elle, aux Etats-Unis. Regulus avait le sentiment qu'ils cachaient tous quelque chose, comme s'ils avaient peur d'elle. Quand elle entrait dans la salle commune, ils l'évitaient en murmurant entre eux, les sourcils froncés. Il y avait forcément quelque chose qui n'allait pas, entre elle et eux. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu qu'un problème de drogue, à la fin de l'année passée ? Si Rogue n'était pas le seul à blâmer ?

Regulus fut tiré de ses songes quand ses yeux se posèrent sur une tâche de couleur bleu pâle qui semblait remuer lentement sur le plafond gris. Intrigué, il chercha la provenance d'une telle lueur, car il fut certain que le bleu provenait d'une lumière quelque part. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait sur le bureau même du professeur, posé comme aurait pu l'être un tas de copies à corriger. Il s'agissait d'une bassine aux bords incurvés de runes anciennes, qui contenait un liquide nuageux –Regulus ne put décrire autrement ce qu'il eut sous les yeux et qu'il connaissait sous le nom de pensine. Les traînées blanches qui flottaient –à moins qu'elles n'eussent été en train de voler ? – tournoyaient et s'entremêlaient entre elles, laissant parfois apparaître la silhouette d'un visage que le Serpentard ne connaissait pas.

Regulus se demanda pourquoi Slughorn avait eu tant besoin d'une pensine, et encore plus pourquoi il laissait ses souvenirs sur son bureau, à la disposition de n'importe quel élève mal intentionné qui passait par là. Puis, il se dit que c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il n'était parti récupérer sa clé qu'une fois avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour surveiller la pièce. Mais là encore, Regulus ne comprit pas pourquoi il n'avait pas pris le temps de tout ranger.

Du bout de sa baguette magique, il remua le contenu de la bassine, dans le but de mieux voir qui était le jeune homme qui semblait le regarder. Ses traits étaient fins et séduisants mais ne lui rappelaient rien. Cela ne le rendait que plus curieux de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que personne n'arrivait, puis se pencha vers les volutes blanchâtres de la pensine. Aussitôt, ses pieds quittèrent le sol et comme s'il était aspiré dans un autre monde, il vit le bureau de Slughorn disparaître. Disparaître pour finalement réapparaître dès que ses pieds retouchèrent le sol. Avec stupéfaction, Regulus fit face à un professeur Slughorn bien plus jeune qu'à l'ordinaire : ses cheveux, à l'époque, étaient couleur paille, épais et brillants, et sa moustache d'un blond qui tirait vers le roux. Sa silhouette était plus fine, bien que déjà grassouillette.

_-_Ouvrez l'œil, Tom. Il ne faut pas vous laisser surprendre hors de votre lit à cette heure-ci, vous êtes préfet…

Regulus fit un demi-tour sur lui-même et se retrouva nez à nez avec le jeune homme qui l'avait observé plus tôt. Il portait au doigt une grosse bague noir et or.

_-_Monsieur, je voulais vous demander quelque chose…

_-_Demandez-mon garçon, demandez… assura Slughorn.

_-_J'aurais voulu savoir ce que vous pouviez me dire des… des Horcruxes ?

Slughorn l'observa tout en caressant machinalement le pied d'un verre à vin vide.

_-_Vous faites une recherche pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal ?

Regulus vit bien que Slughorn savait parfaitement que la réponse serait négative.

_-_Pas vraiment, Monsieur, avoua le jeune homme. Je suis tombé sur ce mot dans un texte que je lisais et je ne l'ai pas totalement compris…

_-_Non… bien sûr… Vous auriez beaucoup de mal à trouver à Poudlard un livre qui vous donne des détails sur les Horcruxes, Tom. C'est de la magie très noire, très très noire.

_-_Mais vous savez sûrement tout sur le sujet, monsieur ? Un sorcier tel que vous… excusez-moi, peut-être que vous ne pouvez rien me dire… mais pour moi, il était évident que… si quelqu'un était capable de m'en parler, ce serait forcément vous… Voilà pourquoi j'ai pensé…

Regulus ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire narquois et fut heureux de ne pas pouvoir être entendu. Il était évident que le dénommé Tom était un beau parleur, un flatteur qui usait de son beau langage et de ses dons d'acteur pour parvenir à ses fins. Cependant, Slughorn n'eut pas d'autre réaction que de tripoter un ruban qui ornait une boîte –visiblement, il aimait déjà des ananas confits à cette époque.

_-_Et bien, dit-il, j'imagine que ça ne peut pas faire de mal si je vous donne une idée générale. Pour que vous compreniez simplement le sens du mot. Horcruxe est le terme qu'on utilise pour désigner un objet dans lequel une personne a dissimulé une partie de son âme.

Regulus retrouva tout son sérieux et écouta plus attentivement que jamais. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette pratique mais n'aimait pas le simple fait qu'il faille diviser son âme. Qui pouvait bien faire cela, et à quel but ?

_-_Je ne vois pas très bien le principe, avoua le jeune homme.

Mais Regulus ne put savoir si les précisions de Slughorn l'éclairèrent car le brouillard se fit et le bureau laissa place à un couloir froid et sombre, semblable à ceux qui traversaient les cachots. Il eut tout d'abord l'impression de découvrir un autre homme, mais lorsqu'il plissa les paupières, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait bien du même Tom que précédemment, à la différence près que son visage avait perdu son charme et une partie de son humanité. Il ressemblait désormais à un serpent dont les traits auraient été brûlés, cireux et déformés. Ses yeux, dont le blanc était désormais rougi par les vaisseaux sanguins, étaient terrifiants. Vêtu d'une longue cape noire, il ricana à l'arrivée de Slughorn, qui lui n'avait pas changé. Regulus eut l'impression d'assister au rendez-vous de son professeur avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne.

_-_Bonsoir, professeur, lança Tom d'une voix plus froide que précédemment.

_-_Tom, salua Slughorn en se contentant d'un hochement de tête.

_-_Oh, par pitié, ne m'appelez plus Tom, professeur, vous savez bien qu'on me nomme autrement, désormais…

_-_Oui, je le sais, répondit le professeur d'une voix dénuée de toute chaleur. Je sais aussi ce que vous avez fait durant vos années d'absence. Et je désapprouve totalement toutes ces choses.

Le dénommé Tom eut un petit sourire qui n'avait rien de joyeux.

_-_La fin justifie les moyens, professeur. Ces choses que vous désapprouvez ne sont que les mauvaises étapes du chemin qui me mènera à une grandeur que vous ne sauriez imaginer.

_-_Je pensais que vous vous destineriez à une grandeur plus légale que cela, rétorqua sèchement Slughorn. Vous aviez le potentiel et l'ambition pour devenir Ministre de la Magie et pour rejoindre des sorciers tels qu'Albus Dumbledore dans la liste des sorciers ayant marqué le monde. Au lieu de cela…

_-_Sauf votre respect, professeur, je marquerai quand même le monde, se défendit Tom. Pas de la même manière, assurément, mais les gens se souviendront de moi.

_-_Comme d'un mage noir ayant fait régner la terreur pendant des décennies.

_-_Ne dramatisez pas la situation, professeur, dit Tom. Vous me connaissez mieux que quiconque ! Vous savez que je ne suis pas comme cela !

_-_Je pensais vous connaître, Tom, admit le professeur d'une voix rauque, mais quand j'ai appris ce que aviez commencé à faire, j'ai vite réalisé que tout cela n'était qu'un illusion.

_-_Non, ce n'était pas une illusion. Vous savez qui je suis car vous êtes celui qui m'a permis de le devenir. Vous m'avez élevé au sommet, professeur. Et aujourd'hui, je reviens vers vous car j'aimerais vous avoir à mes côtés à nouveau.

_-_Allez-vous en, ordonna Slughorn.

_-_Tous les deux, nous pourrons encore grandir et gagner en puissance, persévéra Tom. Nous pouvons encore accomplir le double du chemin déjà accompli ! Il vous suffit juste de me suivre, de m'épauler ! Vous serez mon bras droit, celui sur qui…

_-_CA SUFFIT ! gronda Slughorn.

Regulus sursauta devant un tel élan de colère.

_-_Allez-vous en, répéta le professeur.

_-_Si vous refusez, vous finirez par le regretter, d'une manière ou d'une autre… prévint Tom.

_-_C'est une menace ? s'exclama Slughorn. Faites attention, Tom, car je sais des choses sur vous. Je connais votre secret.

Tom eut un nouveau ricanement, qui partit dans les aigus et fit frissonner Regulus. Il avait entendu parler du rire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un froid, glacial et aigu. Un rire comme celui de ce Tom…

_-_Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne rien révéler à votre ami Dumbledore ? railla-t-il.

_-_Parce que j'avais trop d'estime pour celui que vous étiez, et j'ose espérer que ce Tom Jedusor que j'ai vu grandir deviendra autre chose que ce qu'il est entrain de devenir…

Le brouillard se fit à nouveau et Regulus retrouva le bureau du professeur. Il reconnut aussitôt l'époque comme étant la sienne : la présence de Lily Evans dans le bureau le prouvait. Les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient du plafond laissèrent supposer que la scène se passait quelques temps après les évènements de mars.

Mais Regulus sentit une main le saisir et le tirer vers le haut comme l'aurait fait un sortilège de lévitation. Quelques secondes passèrent et il réalisa qu'il était de retour dans le présent, face à un professeur Slughorn âgé mais dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

_-_Que faites-vous dans mes souvenirs ? demanda-t-il abruptement. Vingt points en moins pour Serpentard !

_-_Vous aviez laissé la pensine en évidence sur votre bureau, et…

_-_Rentrez à la salle commune ! ordonna Slughorn. Tout de suite !

Regulus s'exécuta mais avait à peine franchit la porte que déjà, le professeur le retint.

_-_Vous ne parlerez à personne de ce que vous avez vu, est-ce bien clair ?

_-_Oui, Monsieur.

_-_Et surtout pas à Dumbledore !

Regulus hocha la tête, reprit sa route et monta jusqu'à son dortoir. Là, il ne put s'empêcher de jubiler intérieurement. La chasse aux informations concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait commencé, et même très bien commencé…

* * *

* * *

Je profite d'une petite pause avant d'aller me coucher pour vous poster ce nouveau chapitre. Je vais faire vite...

Tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser auprès des reviewers (un grand merci à eux! ze vous adore!) pour avoir répondu si tard. Pas trop le temps, cette semaine, j'avais beaucoup de travail et ma correspondante anglaise à la maison, plus une compétition de gym, enfin bref... là je suis en vacances, donc je vais essayer d'écrire un maximum, mais je ne garantis rien...

Ensuite, j'ai épuisé mon stock de chapitres en réserve, ce qui signifie que je vais poster moins souvent (remarquez, j'ai déjà commencé à poster moins souvent...) J'en suis vraiment désolée, mais je vous avais prévenus il y a déjà quelques semaines que ça finirait par arriver... "c'est toujours meilleur quand on attend" : puisse ce dicton être vrai...

Et pour finir, je veux juste vous avertir d'une chose: il y a de beaux mensonges dans ce chapitre... ne vous laissez pas manipuler!

Sur ce, rendez-vous d'ici sans doute deux semaines pour le **chapitre 42: une nuit et pour la vie**. Bonne lecture à tout le monde!


	42. Une nuit et pour la vie

**Chapitre 42 : une nuit et pour la vie.**

C'était fou ce que les nouvelles allaient vite, à Poudlard : Lily n'en revenait pas de la vitesse avec laquelle la nouvelle s'était répandue dans l'école. Lily Evans sortait avec James Potter. Slughorn désapprouvait, tout comme la moitié des filles du château. Ils avaient passé Noël ensemble dans le petit village de Glastonbury. James Potter avait offert à Lily Evans la robe qu'elle désirait depuis Halloween mais qu'elle n'avait pas osé se payer, estimant que le prix comportait trop de chiffres avant la virgule. Lily Evans avait offert à James Potter deux places pour le match de Quidditch opposant l'Angleterre à l'Italie, pour le premier match de le Coupe d'Europe. Tout le monde savait tout. A peine croyable.

Ce n'était pas comme si cela était vraiment gênant. Certes, James avait dû refermer le caquet d'un bon nombre de filles un peu trop jalouses, et elle-même avait dû prendre sa défense durant plusieurs cours de potion, mais aucun d'eux ne regrettait. Lily se sentait bien dans ces grands bras, sous ces beaux yeux, contre ces douces lèvres. Elle adorait se faire une petite place contre lui, chercher sa main quand la foule les séparait lors des récréations, sentir sa faiblesse quand un entraînement trop intensif avait épuisé ses dernières forces. Mais plus que tout, elle aimait sa voix douce qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir entendre, sa tendresse dont elle seule avait le droit, la douceur de ses baisers qui lui étaient réservés. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à lui faire confiance, qu'elle avait mis tant de temps avant de laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur la raison. Si elle avait écouté son cœur dès le début, ce James qu'elle était la seule à connaître l'aurait rendue heureuse depuis déjà des semaines, voire même des mois…

Même Hilary leur avait adressé ses vœux de bonheur. Hilary Potter, qui avait enfin fini par l'accepter et avait même commencé à sympathiser avec elle… Lily avait encore du mal à réaliser à quel point sa vie avait pris un merveilleux tournant. Ses amies étaient géniales, Sirius hilarant, ses parents comblés, ses résultats scolaires excellents, et James plus qu'adorable…

Remus demeurait la seule fausse note de ce quotidien si plaisant. Les jours passaient mais il continuait à broyer du noir. Entre Xi et le temps qui se faisait complètement imprévisible, il ne savait plus comment vivre normalement. Cela le rendait nerveux, et donc désagréable, et donc il accusait injustement Sirius, et donc il s'en voulait, et donc il s'allait, et donc il repensait à Xi. Et tout recommençait inlassablement. Sa dernière folie consistait à passer le maximum de temps dans la Cabane Hurlante, par peur de voir la lune se faire ronde avant l'heure à cause du temps complètement détraqué. Ses amis allaient donc lui rendre visite chaque soir pour ne pas qu'il se sente délaissé, et ce malgré ses protestations.

_-_Si je viens là, c'est pour ne pas vous mettre en danger, alors cessez de venir me voir, sinon autant que je reste à Gryffondor ! s'écriait-il à chaque fois.

Le fait était que c'était exactement ce qu'ils désiraient : qu'il reste à l'intérieur du château comme il le faisait avant et qu'il cesse de croire qu'il n'était plus qu'un monstre dangereux pour son entourage.

James avait avoué à Lily que ses vaines tentatives pour le raisonner l'avaient lassé et qu'il n'avait plus la patience pour supporter ses crises. Lily, elle, désirait vraiment faire quelque chose pour aider son ami et n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner si vite. C'était son devoir de préfète, après tout, et elle avait conscience que puisque Remus se montrait beaucoup moins agressif envers elle qu'envers eux, c'était à elle d'en profiter pour se faire écouter.

Néanmoins, ce jour-là, elle hésita quelques secondes devant le Saule Cogneur. Il était tard. La pleine lune approchait. Et si jamais le détraqueur de temps faisait tomber la nuit trop vite, et que Remus se transformait en loup juste devant elle ? Si elle n'avait pas le temps de fuir et qu'elle se faisait mordre, ou tuer ?

Un coup de tête suffit à la persuader d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses intentions. Remus avait besoin d'aide. Elle n'avait pas le droit de jouer l'égoïste.

_-_Remus ? appela-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut traversé la majeure partie du long couloir qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante.

Elle le trouva dans ce qui avait dû être une chambre très sombre, autrefois, et qui aujourd'hui ressemblait plus à une déchetterie en raison des chaises littéralement détruites et des meubles portant de nombreuses traces de griffes et de dents. Etendu sur un vieux lit poussiéreux et bancal, Remus la regarda s'approcher et s'asseoir près de lui sans rien dire. Lily resta un instant silencieuse.

_-_Je vous avais dit de ne pas venir me voir, fit remarquer Remus, comme à chaque fois.

Et comme à chaque fois, Lily claqua la langue en signe d'agacement.

_-_Tu sais bien que quoi que tu puisses en dire, nous viendrons quand même, répondit-elle, et ce jusqu'à ce que tu abandonnes toutes ces stupides idées comme quoi tu serais un monstre sanguinaire bon à rien d'autre qu'à dévorer des gens.

_-_Tu perds ton temps, Lily.

_-_Je pensais qu'avec ce qui est arrivé à Xi, tu verrais la vie sous un angle différent, persista la jeune femme. Tu n'as pas le droit de gâcher ton existence. Trop de personnes ont perdu la leur prématurément.

_-_Va-t'en.

_-_Cette fois, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir sans toi. Tu vas m'écouter. Ca va faire aujourd'hui sept ans qu'on se connaît. Un petit peu moins de temps que je sais que tu es un loup-garou, mais rien n'a changé depuis que je suis au courant.

_-_James, Peter et même Sirius sont venus me dire la même chose, répliqua Remus. Je te dit que tu perds ton temps.

_-_Mais tu ne vas pas rester dans cette cabane toute ta vie ! s'impatienta Lily. Elle n'aurait pas voulu ça, Xi ! Non, ne nie pas ! ordonna-t-elle alors que Remus ouvrait la bouche pour protester. Ne me dit pas qu'elle désirait cela pour ton avenir ! _Votre_ avenir !

_-_Elle voulait que je rentre à Poudlard, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Elle voulait que je reparle à Sirius, et c'est ce que je fais. Elle voulait que j'aille au bout de mes études, et c'est ce que je ferai, déclara sombrement Remus. Pour le reste, on verra.

_-_On verra ! répéta Lily, soudain prise de colère.

Elle eut envie de le secouer pour lui remettre les idées en place. Qui donc était ce Remus mou et blasé en face d'elle ? Où était passé l'autre Remus, celui qui aimait la vie malgré les dures nuits qu'il passait chaque mois ?

_-_Tu t'entends parler, ou quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle. « Elle voulait que je rentre à Poudlard, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. » Tu crois qu'elle aurait voulu que tu t'isoles dans cette cabane malpropre comme un ours dans sa grotte ? « Elle voulait que je reparle à Sirius, et c'est ce que je fais. » Tu crois qu'elle aurait voulu que tu te contentes du « bonjour », « au revoir », « merci » ou « dégage » qui rythment vos courtes et rares conversations ?

_-_Non, répondit Remus en toute honnêteté. Mais je ne suis pas en état de faire mieux. Je vais mal, Lily, tu peux comprendre, ça ? Je vais mal et j'ai besoin d'être seul.

_-_Non, tu ne vas pas mal !

Lily se remit sur ses pieds et commença à faire les cent pas, à une vitesse qui trahissait sa colère.

_-_Tu crois que tu vas mal, mais si tu faisais un peu d'efforts, tu irais beaucoup mieux ! Tu t'enfermes dans ton malheur, là !

_-_Ai-je d'autre choix ?

_-_Oui ! Tu peux sortir, voir du monde, et faire tout un tas de choses qui te changeraient les idées ! Tu penserais à autre chose et tu te sentirais mieux ! Au lieu de cela, tu restes seul à te morfondre et tu t'enfonces dans tes soucis ! Mais tu as des amis, Remus ! Des amis qui ne demandent qu'à t'épauler et t'aider à reprendre le dessus !

_-_Et qui m'envoient Rogue quand ils ont des comptes à régler… acheva tristement Remus.

Lily soupira et revint près de lui, qui osa se redresser en position assise pour mieux lui faire face.

_-_Tu te trompes, murmura-t-elle. Sirius a fait une grosse erreur et il le regrette. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que tu ailles mieux et qu'il te revoie sourire et rire avec lui comme avant.

_-_Il te l'a dit ?

_-_Il l'a dit à James qui me l'a dit, répondit Lily. Mais tu rejettes leur aide. Tu refuses tout simplement d'admettre que tu peux t'en sortir.

Remus baissa les yeux et demeura silencieux.

_-_Tu ne supportes plus qui tu es, et tu viens de perdre la fille que tu aimais, dit gentiment Lily. C'est normal que tu te sentes mal. C'est normal que tu aies l'impression de n'être plus rien, de ne plus avoir le droit au bonheur, mais je peux te jurer devant Merlin que tu es un garçon bien, Remus. Tu es jeune, tu es beau, tu es brillant et tu es généreux. Tu ne peux pas tout envoyer en l'air comme ça… Il te reste tant de choses à vivre !

_-_Mais ma vie n'a plus de sens, déclara tristement Remus. Je ne sais plus pourquoi je suis là, ni ce que ferai dans les années à venir… Je ne sais plus pourquoi ma vie vaut la peine d'être vécue !

_-_Mais ce n'est pas en restant cloîtré ici que tu le sauras ! Tu dois abattre les difficultés, pas te laisser abattre par elles ! Va à la rencontre du monde comme tu le faisais avant et réalise toutes ces choses que vous vouliez réaliser ! Fais-le en son nom s'il le faut, oublie ce gêne qui te ronge, repars à zéro !

Lily avait dit cela si vite qu'elle dut prendre une profonde respiration à la fin de sa tirade. Cela fit sourire Remus et le plongea dans un songe qui détendit une partie des traits de son visage. A son tour, il se leva et piétina sur le plancher qui craqua à chacun de ses pas, dont la direction était indéterminée. Lily le regarda faire sans rien dire. Elle avait appris à ses dépends que parfois, se taire valait mieux que discourir durant des heures.

_-_Tu sais que tous vos efforts me touchent énormément ? finit par demander Remus, le regard résolument fixé sur le mur face au lit.

Lily haussa les épaules.

_-_Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas nous écouter et laisser derrière toi ces stupides a-priori ? interrogea-t-elle. Je te ne suis plus…

_-_Ca ne répond pas à ta question, mais tu sais, je pensais vraiment que j'étais guéri, avoua Remus en venant se rasseoir.

_-_Tu n'es pas malade…

_-_Non, bien sûr. Mais je vais te dire une chose : quand le loup commence à prendre le dessus sur toi, il faut vraiment songer à se faire soigner…

_-_Tu n'es pas malade ! répéta Lily.

_-_L'autodestruction est une maladie, Lily, dit sombrement Remus. James aura beau dire, ce que je vis est bien plus grave qu'un « problème de fourrure »… Il y a le gène de Remus, et il y celui que m'a transmis Greyback. Les deux partagent le même territoire et doivent sans cesse lutter. Mais quand Remus va mal, c'est Greyback qui prend le dessus et…

Remus n'acheva pas sa phrase mais Lily saisit le sens de ses paroles sans qu'il ait besoin de poursuivre.

_-_En ce moment, c'est Remus qui me parle, pas Greyback, assura-t-elle. Celui que je vois, c'est Remus, pas Greyback.

_-_Mais Greyback est trop présent, en ce moment. Il est là en moi, et il me murmure des choses, et Remus est si faible que Greyback prend toute la place… La dernière fois que Sirius est venu me rendre visite, je voulais lui parler, lui pardonner, mais c'est le loup qui a pris la parole et j'ai eu envie de mordre, de tuer, de tout détruire… Et je sais que j'ai besoin de vous pour lutter et le renvoyer au plus profond de moi-même, mais j'ai tellement mal ! Depuis que le temps n'est plus qu'une grande incertitude, je le sens en permanence, qui grouille en moi, qui n'attend plus que le signal de la lune pour faire de moi le Greyback d'une nuit… Alors ça n'en finit plus : j'ai mal, et je suis faible, donc il est trop fort pour que je le domine, et donc il est encore plus présent, et moi j'ai encore plus mal, et je suis encore plus faible…

Lily ne put rien faire d'autre que de le serrer dans ses bras pour lui montrer son soutien. Remus se laissa aller contre elle sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. James aurait pu surgir à cet instant qu'elle ne s'en serait pas soucié : entre elle et Remus avait toujours existé un lien qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer. Depuis leur première année, elle avait décelé sa détresse et l'avait épaulé à travers les épreuves. Elle n'avait pas tout de suite compris l'origine de ses maux, mais à eux deux, ils avaient tenu le coup. Remus lui avait dit plusieurs fois qu'elle était trop gentille : elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aider les gens. Peut-être était-ce ce qui l'avait poussée à l'aider lui. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais regretté, car depuis ce jour où elle était allée le consoler, elle avait découvert un garçon en or sur qui elle pourrait compter éternellement.

_-_Tu leur as parlé de tout ça, à James, Sirius et Peter ? s'enquit-elle, parlant à son oreille.

Remus s'étendit mollement sur le lit et ferma les yeux de lassitude.

_-_Je n'ai pas réussi à le faire, déclara-t-il.

_-_Pourquoi ? demanda gentiment Lily. Tu peux leur faire confiance… Vous êtes les Maraudeurs, après tout ! Votre amitié est légendaire !

_-_Légendaire mais fortement secouée par tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, précisa Remus. Et puis… Comment leur dire ? Peter paniquerait, Sirius je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être agressif avec lui, et James…

_-_Quoi, James ?

Remus soupira.

_-_James a déjà tellement de soucis… Et d'un certain côté, il est tellement fort que je me sentirais pitoyable devant lui.

Lily n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

_-_James ne se sent nullement supérieur, et encore moins devant ses amis ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu peux tout lui dire, il comprendrait… D'ailleurs, il se désolait de ne pas pouvoir t'aider. Il est vraiment triste de te savoir si mal, tu sais…

_-_James a un grand cœur, oui, je le sais, murmura Remus. Ils en ont fait tellement pour moi, lui et Sirius… Tout était si simple, avant que la guerre n'explose…

L'évidente nostalgie qui émana de sa voix serra le cœur de Lily, qui eut envie de claquer des doigts et de faire en sorte que tout rentre dans l'ordre mais, consciente que cela était impossible, elle ne put que lui sourire tristement, chagrinée de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui. Depuis un mois, c'était tout son monde qui s'écroulait, n'épargnant rien, et il devait reconstruire sa vie sur les vestiges de souvenirs douloureux. Certaines choses redeviendraient comme avant avec le temps : les Maraudeurs étaient une réalité, tout comme son intelligence, mais d'autres choses s'étaient évaporées pour toujours. Xi étant la plus importante…

_-_J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, ces derniers temps, déclara Remus. J'ai eu le temps de cogiter sur beaucoup, beaucoup de choses. Je me suis revu gamin, tout d'abord, dans cette forêt sombre où une partie de ma vie a basculé. Ce que m'a fait Sirius était… comment dire ?

_-_Inexcusable ? suggéra Lily.

_-_Oui, inexcusable, et pourtant, avec du recul, je me dis que personne n'est à l'abri d'une erreur. Il s'agissait d'une énorme erreur, c'est vrai, mais quand on la met à côté de toutes les bonnes choses qu'il a faites pour moi, est-ce qu'on peut vraiment lui en vouloir ? Tu veux que je te dise honnêtement ? Je crois que si j'ai réussi à tenir tête au loup qui vit en moi pendant tout ce temps, c'est parce qu'ils étaient là, parce que nous étions les Maraudeurs et que quoi qu'il arrive, nous étions ensemble. Et depuis que nous sommes séparés, le loup reprend le dessus.

_-_Dans ce cas je te repose la question : que fais-tu encore ici ? Rentre avec moi…

_-_Pas tout de suite. La lune est presque pleine, et si ça se trouve, la nuit est tombé trois fois depuis que nous discutons. Je préfère attendre ma prochaine métamorphose, question de sécurité…

Lily fronça les sourcils.

_-_Pourquoi la nuit serait-elle tombée trois fois depuis que je suis ici ? demanda-t-elle. Pour le moment, le temps n'a pas été trop détraqué…

_-_Justement. Plus le temps passe et plus j'ai peur qu'un drame surgisse. Sinon pourquoi avoir dérobé ce détraqueur de temps ? Voldemort, si jamais il est le voleur, a quelque chose derrière la tête. Et la dernière fois qu'il a monté un plan de cette envergure, tu sais comment ça s'est terminé…

Lily était loin d'avoir oublié. Poudlard inondé, la terre qui tremblait, James qui avait voulu se sacrifier pour elle, puis elle qui s'était retrouvée face à Voldemort… Le sortilège qu'il lui avait jeté et dont elle ignorait toujours la signification et les effets…

_-_Tu crois vraiment que c'est lui qui est derrière tout ça ? s'enquit-elle, soudain anxieuse.

Elle s'était trop souvent demandé pourquoi Voldemort ne l'avait pas tuée pour ne pas avoir envisagé toutes les possibilités. L'une d'elles disait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait avoir besoin d'elle pour elle ne savait quel motif ou plan. Et dans ce cas, peut-être tenterait-il un jour de la retrouver…

_-_Je pense qu'il est derrière tout ça, oui, dit Remus. Et c'est pour cette raison que je suis d'autant plus prudent. C'est mon instinct qui me dit de faire attention. Je sens comme si quelque chose de grave allait se passer, là, bientôt…

Lily ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard derrière elle pour vérifier que personne n'avait surgi dans l'intention de nuire à l'un d'entre eux, et ce même si elle savait parfaitement que rares étaient les personnes capables d'immobiliser le Saule Cogneur pour pénétrer dans le tunnel.

_-_Il est peut-être temps que tu y ailles, soupira Remus. Je préfère te savoir en sécurité dans la salle commune, surtout quand l'odeur du danger se pointe comme en ce moment…

_-_Oui, je vais rentrer… répondit Lily, le souffle court. Tu me promets que tu reviendras dès que la pleine lune sera passée ?

Remus hocha la tête.

_-_Ok, alors à plus tard… dit-elle.

Sa première réaction, quand elle fut de retour dehors, fut de cligner bêtement des yeux en réalisant que Remus avait vu juste et que la nuit était tombé. Cependant, la lune n'était pas encore pleine, même si déjà elle apparaissait très ronde dans le ciel dégagé.

Avec un mélange de soulagement et de tension due au souvenir du mois de mars, elle traversa une partie du parc, puis s'arrêta net en discernant au loin une silhouette sombre et de taille moyenne qui semblait l'observer, immobile. Trop immobile, peut-être, car elle en frissonna.

Un gros nuage noir masqua la lune, et soudainement un orage éclata. Une pluie diluvienne se mit à tomber. Les cheveux de Lily dégoulinèrent, ses vêtements collèrent à sa peau. Puis, un éclair déchira le ciel. La lumière blanche ne dura qu'une seconde, mais la jeune femme poussa un cri de terreur. La silhouette n'était plus au loin, sombre et immobile ; elle était à moins d'un mètre, au visage blanc comme la mort. Incapable de remuer le moindre muscle, Lily la vit bondir sur elle et fut frappée au visage. La douleur fut fulgurante lorsqu'elle tomba en arrière et que son crâne heurta le sol mouillé. Elle reçut un autre coup, puis d'autres encore, de plus en plus forts, et finit par perdre connaissance.

oOo

Il y avait une longue silhouette sombre en face d'elle. Lily ne discernait qu'une vague masse floue lui rappelant confusément quelque chose. Quand son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, sans même qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle sentit que ce quelque chose était mauvais. Avec une impression de déjà vu, elle voulut se frotter les paupières pour retrouver une vision normale, mais ses mains ne répondirent pas. Elle crut d'abord que le problème venait d'elle, puis réalisa que des liens la maintenaient fermement attachées à ce qui devait être le tronc d'un chêne. Comme un réveil l'aurait tirée d'un état de somnolence, elle sursauta et releva la tête vers la silhouette floue qu'elle avait déjà repérée : elle n'était plus floue du tout, mais Lily aurait préféré qu'elle le soit encore lorsqu'elle reconnut ce visage pâle, ces fentes rouges semblables à des plaies ensanglantées dans le blanc de ces yeux froids, glacials, terrifiants. Elle ne put retenir un cri d'horreur et de supplication qui fit sourire méchamment celui qu'elle avait reconnu comme étant Lord Voldemort.

_-Ma parole est d'or : si tu acceptes, je ne le tue pas. Mais laisse-moi juste te faire ce que je dois faire… Ce ne sera pas douloureux._

_L'incantation étrange. Le froid par l'ouverture de ses lèvres. Le tourbillon. La fumée rouge sang. L'odeur de la mort…_

Des larmes emplirent ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher. C'était le cauchemar qui recommençait. Elle savait que ce jour finirait par arriver. Qu'il tenterait de la retrouver pour achever ce qu'il avait commencé au début du printemps. Et cette fois, ni James, ni personne d'autre ne pourrait venir la tirer d'affaire. Son seul espoir était encore d'être utile à Voldemort, mais comment accepter une telle idée ? Comment vivre mais permettre au Seigneur des Ténèbres de satisfaire son désir ?

_-_Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? sanglota-t-elle.

Le mage noir fit claquer sa langue pour l'apaiser, mais cela n'eut pas l'effet espéré car Lily sentit les forces de ses jambes l'abandonner.

_-_Laissez-moi partir… supplia-t-elle.

_-_Bonsoir, Lily-Jolie ! minauda Voldemort comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

Il rejeta en arrière sa capuche et exposa son visage au clair de lune. Lily nota qu'ils se trouvaient dans une clairière baignée de pâle lumière. Cela lui rappela un peu plus encore ce qui aurait pu se produire en mars, non loin de la forêt interdite.

Voldemort approcha doucement sa main aux longs doigts fins du visage de Lily, qui pinça les lèvres et serra les yeux le plus fort possible, dans l'espoir d'avoir mal et de se réveiller très vite. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas : sa terreur était trop réelle pour n'être qu'un songe.

_-_Je suis soulagé que tu sois en pleine santé. Je me suis souvent demandé comment tu allais, murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres en venant lui caresser la joue.

La douceur de sa peau avait quelque chose de démentiel. Un épiderme de soie, à la fois glacial et empli de chaleur. Lily songea avec horreur que sa caresse plus fut douce encore que celles de James.

Comment était-il possible qu'un démon puisse être capable d'un tel geste de tendresse ? Qu'un homme comme Voldemort puisse être capable à la fois de tant de délicatesse et de cruauté ? Lily ne comprenait tout simplement pas. Et pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi était-ce elle qui devait endurer ce regard, ce regard rouge qui lui murmurait qu'elle était un vrai trésor ?

_-_Je me suis souvent demandé ce que tu devenais, aussi, reprit-il. Il paraîtrait que tu as trouvé l'amour en la personne de James Potter ?

_-_Ne parlez pas de James, ordonna Lily en s'efforçant de reprendre du courage. Le simple fait de voir vos lèvres prononcer son nom me répugne.

_-_Oh, ne sois pas si agressive, Lily-Jolie !

Voldemort se mit à jouer avec l'une des longues mèches rousses de la jeune femme, peu soucieux de son air répugné.

_-_J'étais heureux de l'apprendre, vraiment, renchérit-il. Tu devrais me remercier de vous avoir donné un petit coup de pouce, tu sais !

_-_Ne faites pas l'hypocrite, vous haïssez tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à de l'affection, alors ne parlons même pas d'amour ! rétorqua Lily avec colère.

Voldemort fit mine de s'outrager.

_-_Comment oses-tu remettre ma parole en doute ? lança-t-il. Lord Voldemort ne ment jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Et si je te dis que j'étais heureux de l'apprendre, c'est que j'étais heureux de l'apprendre, Lily-Jolie. Aimerais-tu savoir pourquoi ?

Lily ne répondit que par un regard noir qui fut risible face à celui du sorcier devant lequel elle se tenait. Les lèvres de celui-ci s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois et se rapprochèrent lentement de l'une des ses oreilles, avec cette même délicatesse que précédemment et qui était si surprenante venant de lui.

_-_J'étais heureux de l'apprendre parce que tu vas pouvoir me mener directement à lui… murmura Voldemort.

Il éclata d'un rire machiavélique.

_-_N'est-ce pas une merveilleuse coïncidence ? Je cherche à me débarrasser du dernier fils Potter, et sur qui je tombe ? Sa petite amie ! Et qui est désormais plus lié à moi que quiconque dans ce monde ? Sa petite-amie ! C'est fou ce que le hasard fait bien les choses, parfois !

Voyant que Lily ne partageait pas son hilarité, le mage noir retrouva son sérieux et s'amusa un instant avec le bout de sa baguette magique. Lily eut le sentiment qu'il s'en servirait très vite, et ne chercha pas longtemps qui pourrait être sa cible. Une goutte de sueur froide coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

_-_Je vais te le dire honnêtement : en fait, ce n'est pas un hasard du tout, reprit Voldemort. Je savais bien que, vu comment vous étiez partis, vous finiriez ensemble. Alors j'ai saisi ma chance et j'ai fait de toi mon esclave.

_-_Je ne suis pas votre esclave, réfuta Lily, mal assurée.

Elle n'en savait rien, au fond. Lui seul connaissait les effets du sortilège qu'il lui avait lancé. Mais se pouvait-il qu'elle soit réduite à un état d'esclavage ? Elle ne se sentait pas soumise, ni contrainte d'exécuter le moindre des ordres qu'il lui donnait. Il était hors de question qu'elle lui livre James, par exemple…

_-_Tu ignores ce qu'était ce maléfice dont tu as été victime, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Voldemort d'une voix mielleuse.

C'était incroyable à quel point il semblait en permanence anticiper et deviner chacune des pensées ou des paroles de son interlocuteur, quel qu'il soit. Lily n'aurait pas été étonnée d'apprendre qu'il était un maître de la legilimencie, qui savait tout, tout le temps, sur n'importe quoi.

_-_Amène-moi James et je te dévoile mon petit secret… murmura Voldemort.

_-_Je ne vous amènerai pas James, refusa catégoriquement Lily. Plutôt mourir !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi les sourcils, amusé. Encore un élément étrange : il avait un don pour sourire devant des situations qui ne le permettaient pas. Lily savait que cela était juste un machiavélisme pur.

_-_Tu préfères mourir, Lily-Jolie ? répéta Voldemort. Oh que non ! Tu as tellement plus de valeur vivante que morte ! Comment pourrais-je te tuer, toi avec qui je suis si lié ?

_-_Nous ne sommes pas liés, répliqua Lily.

_-_Pourquoi te voiler la face ?

_-_Où sont vos mangemorts ? questionna Lily pour détourner le sujet. D'habitude, vous ne faites rien sans eux, comme un lâche !

Sa propre audace l'impressionna mais elle la regretta rapidement. James pouvait se permettre une telle intrépidité : il était courageux, fort, agile et son passé de maraudeur lui avait appris à anticiper, à trouver la moindre faille pouvant lui permettre de s'extirper d'un mauvais pas. Mais elle… Si elle énervait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, que ferait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas cet instinct qui guidait James. Elle était complètement seule, et complètement perdue…

_-_Détrompe-toi, Lily, je fais _beaucoup_ de choses sans mes hommes. Toi et moi, nous le savons bien, non ? En mars dernier, ils n'étaient pas là pour assister à ton ensorcellement… Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ?

Lily fit non de la tête.

_-_Ca veut dire que je te place au dessus d'eux, murmura Voldemort. N'en es-tu pas fière ? Toi, petite sang-de-bourbe, qui à mes yeux a plus de valeur que n'importe lequel de mes fidèles serviteurs !

_-_Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi vous m'accordez tant d'importance… Je vous en prie, laissez-moi partir… gémit Lily.

_-_Amène-moi James et tu sauras tout, intima Voldemort.

Lily refusa catégoriquement. Même si elle brûlait d'envie de savoir enfin ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait d'elle, elle ne mènerait pas James à la mort.

_-_A ta place, j'accepterai ma proposition, répliqua Voldemort comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, puisque de toute manière, je tuerai Potter un moment ou l'autre… Tu me ferais gagner du temps, et au moins tu saurais ce qui se cache à l'intérieur de toi depuis notre précédente rencontre…

_-_Je ne vous livrerai pas James, répéta Lily en détachant bien chaque mot. Et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision !

Voldemort eut un soupir qui sonna faux.

_-_Dans ce cas, tu ne m'en laisses pas le choix, Lily-Jolie… prévint-il.

Il glissa sa main pâle et fine dans l'une des poches de sa longue robe noire et en ressortit un petit objet semblable au tableau de bord d'une voiture, composé de deux cadrans, l 'un indiquant la météo, et l'autre l'heure.

_-_C'est le détraqueur de temps volé au Ministère ! s'exclama Lily.

_-_Bien vu.

Le mage noir fit tourner doucement le premier cadran afin que la flèche blanche pointe une image représentant l'orage. Aussitôt, un éclair fendit le ciel et fit tomber une pluie diluvienne. Puis, il fit tourner le second cadran assez longtemps pour que le jour se lève et se recouche trois fois de suite. La lune apparut alors plus ronde que jamais.

_-_Pauvre petit Lupin… ricana Voldemort.

_-_Qu'est-ce que ça vous apporte, de faire ça ? s'énerva Lily.

De la rage bouillonna dans ses veines quand elle réalisa que c'était Remus qui avait raison et que maintenant que ce détraqueur de temps était entre les mains de Voldemort, la pleine lune pouvait pointer son nez n'importe quand.

_-_Tu comprendras bien vite ce que cela m'apporte, Lily, répondit calmement Voldemort. Je reprendrai bientôt contact avec toi, pour m'assurer que tu n'as pas changé d'avis.

La jeune femme ne comprit pas réellement ce qui se passa ensuite. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres claqua dans ses mains et les liens qui la maintenaient à l'arbre disparurent, puis il lui jeta une tempête de sortilèges qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle sentit la douleur remonter jusqu'à son cerveau, son sang couler çà et là, son corps être secoué dans tous les sens, puis, comme si elle était aspirée dans un tourbillon, elle tournoya, tournoya et tournoya encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le supporter et qu'une nouvelle fois, elle perde conscience.

oOo

_-_Où est Lily, nom d'un chien ? tonna James. Ce n'est pas normal !

_-_James, par pitié, calme-toi ! Elle va rentrer !

Mais Sirius savait bien que c'était un mensonge. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'il assistait à la crise de panique justifiée de James, impuissant. Lily était partie rendre visite à Remus deux heures plus tôt : elle aurait dû être de retour depuis déjà très longtemps. James l'avait tellement bien compris qu'il perdait le contrôle de ses nerfs, et cela, Sirius s'en inquiétait vraiment. Que Lily ne soit pas rentrée aussi, évidemment, mais s'il pouvait éviter que James ne fasse une bêtise inutile, il ne s'en priverait pas. Il mettrait sa main à couper que son ami était déjà en train de remettre la faute sur Rogue et de ruminer de sombres pensées à son sujet. C'était ce que lui-même avait fait, quand il avait cru que James succomberait à ses blessures. Il avait tenté de mener le Serpentard jusqu'à un loup-garou déchaîné qui l'aurait massacré sans scrupule… Et James avait déjà eu sa seconde chance. Pour Rush, l'affaire avait été étouffée, mais s'il recommençait, son père ne pourrait pas arranger les choses comme il l'avait fait l'autre fois.

_-_Je suis sûr qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, s'exclama James en se levant pour faire les cent pas dans la salle commune désormais presque déserte.

Sirius et Peter échangèrent un regard inquiet.

_-_Je vais aller faire un tour dans les couloirs, pour vérifier qu'elle n'y est pas, dit soudain James.

_-_Non, tu restes ici ! ordonna Sirius en bondissant pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

Il le força à se rasseoir. James passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux puis se mit à mordiller ses doigts. Il sursauta quand un éclair vint illuminer la pièce. C'était déjà la seconde fois en une soirée que les cieux se déchaînaient. Pour un mois de janvier, c'était à peine croyable. Il y avait forcément, quelque part au loin, le détraqueur de temps qui exécutait les ordres qu'on lui donnait…

_-_J'espère qu'elle n'est pas dehors, pesta James.

_-_Si ça se trouve, elle est restée avec Remus, tenta timidement Peter.

_-_Super, ma copine passe la nuit avec l'un de mes meilleurs amis… marmonna James. Non, il y a forcément quelque chose de grave qui s'est produit…

_-_Paniquer ne servira à rien, soupira Sirius. Pas plus que d'aller courir dans les couloirs à sa recherche, ajouta-t-il en constatant que son frère de cœur allait répliquer quelque chose. Tu vas rester ici, te calmer, et tu vas voir, elle va rentrer en s'excusant d'être si tard…

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui mens ?

Sirius se retourna brusquement vers Lyudmila, qui avait longtemps semblé travailler ardemment, penchée sur son manuel de métamorphose. De toute évidence, tout cela n'était que de la comédie, comme souvent : Sirius était certain qu'elle avait tout écouté.

_-_Je ne crois pas que tu sois concernée par cette histoire, Lyudmila, répondit durement James. Je veux bien croire que tu as mal digéré ta rupture avec Sirius, mais si tu continues à…

_-_C'est bon, coupa Sirius.

Il commençait à être habitué aux répliques cinglantes de la jeune soviétique et n'y prêtait plus vraiment attention. De la jalousie pure, voilà ce que c'était. Et par principe, il n'écoutait pas les remarques lancées par quelqu'un qui fréquentait Rogue. Leur amitié récente avait surpris tout le monde. Sirius, pour sa part, avait été littéralement répugné : comment avait-il pu sortir avec une fille comme ça ? Qu'elle le remplace, à la limite, c'était normal, mais qu'elle comble le vide par la présence de Rogue… C'était aussi écœurant que vexant car au fond de lui, Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'aux yeux de la soviétique, ils valaient autant l'un que l'autre. Et ça, même si cela n'était que l'avis de Lyudmila, était inacceptable car bien trop dévalorisant.

_-_Retourne dans tes cahiers, lança-t-il avec hargne. Etudier seule dans ton coin est le meilleur moyen pour toi de ressembler à ton nouveau copain. Et n'oublie pas de ne plus te laver !

_-_Comme c'est bas… railla Lyudmila. On dirait un première année…

Sirius sentit une bouffée de colère remonter jusqu'à ses joues mais ne la laissa pas s'exprimer car aussi soudainement que s'ils avaient allumé de la lumière au dehors, le jour se leva, sombre et pluvieux, mais tel qu'il aurait pu l'être s'il avait été midi.

Cependant, la nuit reprit le dessus presque aussitôt sous les yeux ébahis des Gryffondor.

_-_Quand je disais que quelque chose n'allait pas… murmura James.

Il avait à peine prononcé ces mots que déjà, le jour refaisait son apparition. Dans le parc, la cabane d'Hagrid, le garde-chasse, s'illumina. Sirius, de là où il était, pu apercevoir la haute silhouette du demi-géant qui comme eux ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Une seconde après, il ne fut plus visible car les ténèbres nocturnes le masquaient.

_-_Bon sang, c'est quoi, ça ? s'enquit Peter alors que le phénomène se poursuivait.

Quand Sirius vit la lune réapparaître, ronde et belle, il comprit.

_-_Voldemort va attaquer, murmura-t-il, le souffle court. Il va attaquer et pour cela il a besoin de ses serviteurs les plus efficaces : les loups-garous…

_-_Remus ! s'exclama James. Bon sang, si Lily est encore avec lui…

Sirius ne fut pas assez alerte : James avait bondi hors de la salle commune sans qu'il puisse le retenir, avec cette puissance et cette agilité qui étaient siennes quand le danger rodait autour de ses proches. Malgré tous leurs efforts, ni lui, ni Peter ne fut assez rapide pour le rattraper.

Sirius poussa un juron et tapa du poing contre le mur le plus proche. Peter, essoufflé, vint s'arrêter auprès de lui et tenta en vain de l'apaiser.

_-_Lunard ne fera pas de mal à Cornedrue, assura-t-il. On a fait ça des dizaines de fois !

_-_Viens ! lança Sirius, ne l'écoutant qu'à moitié.

Il se transforma en ce gros chien noir qui remplaçait Sirius les soirs de pleine lune et se remit en route à travers les couloirs, Queudver sur ses talons. A un tournant, il manqua d'entrer en collision avec Rusard et sa chatte Miss Teigne, qui feula et sortit les griffes, mais il fila si vite qu'aucun d'eux ne put l'arrêter. Queudver, lui, dut sans doute rebrousser chemin car Patmol ne le revit plus.

La pluie était glaciale mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Le Saule Cogneur se remettait en mouvement, signe que Cornedrue l'avait déjà dépassé. Il devrait rapidement arriver devant Lunard et peut-être une Lily en bien mauvais état. Néanmoins, Sirius doutait que la jeune femme soit toujours à l'intérieur de la Cabane Hurlante. Il n'expliquait pas cette impression : c'était probablement son flair canin qui la lui soufflait…

Un signal vint lui intimer de faire attention. Patmol dévia sa route. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une masse sombre et lourde surgie de nulle part s'écroula à l'endroit précis où il se trouvait précédemment. Une odeur associant sang et parfum fleuri chatouilla ses narines. Une odeur d'humain, aussi. Son odorat développé ne se trompait jamais. Alors que l'image de Lily s'imposait à son esprit, Patmol redevint Sirius, qui se précipita vers son amie, terrifié.

_-_C'est un cauchemar… s'exclama-t-il.

Mal assuré, il s'agenouilla auprès du corps inanimé. Il s'agissait bien de Lily, cette Lily qui s'en était allée rendre visite à Remus et qui revenait trois heures plus tard, couverte de sang.

_-_Mon Dieu…

Il respira profondément et la hissa sur son épaule. Son cœur se remplit d'espoir quand elle remua faiblement, mais son espérance fut de courte de durée car malgré ses appels, elle ne répondit pas. Alors, conscient que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire et que la santé de la jeune femme dépendait de lui, il rassembla ses forces et se remit à courir dans la boue du parc, aveuglé par la pluie qui lui fouettait le visage et dérangé par le sang qui coulait sur sa peau, mais plus déterminé que jamais : c'était la vie de Lily qui était en jeu, et par conséquent tout le bonheur de James.

_-_Allez, accélère ! s'encouragea-t-il, les dents serrées.

Il glissa sur une parcelle de terrain plus boueuse que les autres et tous deux tombèrent dans l'herbe trempée. Lily gémit faiblement et murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

_-_Ca va aller, lui assura Sirius. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie…

Le château se rapprochait. Sirius entendit une voix crier de soulagement à l'intérieur de sa tête quand il poussa les lourdes portes et s'accorda une petite pause. Son corps meurtri par leur chute lui hurla de reposer Lily. Son poignet avait doublé de volume : il n'aurait pas été étonné si on lui annonçait que ce gonflement était dû à une entorse ou une fracture, tout comme il savait qu'il faudrait sans doute suturer sa lèvre inférieure, qui saignait abondamment mais qui ne lui faisait pas très mal.

Les portes d'entrée se rouvrirent sur un James à l'air épouvanté. Lui aussi saignait par endroit, là où Lunard l'avait griffé involontairement, mais ses mains quittèrent ses plaies quand il aperçut Lily, étendue au sol, semi-consciente.

_-_Tu l'as retrouvée ! s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant à ses côtés. Où est-ce qu'elle était ?

Lily se remit à prononcer des mots dépourvus de sens.

_-_Elle est tombée du ciel, expliqua Sirius. A quelques mètres de moi et dans cet état déplorable. J'allais l'emmener à l'infirmerie mais…

_-_Mais tu n'avais pas ta baguette pour la faire léviter, acheva James. Moi non plus.

Dans leur précipitation, ils n'avaient même pas pensé à se munir de l'essentiel.

_-_Je vais la porter, dit James. Va prévenir Dumbledore !

_-_Le directeur est déjà au courant et demande à vous voir immédiatement, lança une voix troublée que Sirius reconnut tout de suite comme étant celle de McGonagall. Je m'occupe de Miss Evans.

Sirius ignorait comment elle avait pu savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas dans leur lit mais ne chercha pas à le savoir. En voyant qu'en effet, elle s'occupait de Lily, il prit James par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui dans le long couloir sombre.

_-_Eh, je veux rester auprès d'elle ! protesta James.

_-_Le professeur Dumbledore désire vous voir d'abord, répondit McGonagall.

Sa voix était si neutre que c'en était déconcertant, comme si elle ne savait pas quel ton adopter, sec pour les avoir surpris dehors pendant la nuit, ou doux par chagrin de voir Lily ainsi blessée. Toutefois, son regard fut éloquent : s'ils n'obéissaient pas, elle sévirait.

_-_Viens, murmura Sirius en prenant James par le bras.

C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Si Dumbledore était au courant, il voudrait un récit des faits, trouverait une explication et chercherait une solution. Personne ne savait où Lily avait été, hormis Lily elle-même, mais elle témoignerait et tout s'éclaircirait.

Sirius, néanmoins, sut que les choses ne seraient pas aussi simples car à peine eurent-ils mis les pieds dans le bureau du directeur –la gargouille s'était écartée à leur approche– que ses yeux se posèrent sur l'une des personnes qu'il désirait le moins voir à cet instant. Lyudmila.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? s'exclama-t-il avec colère.

_-_Mr Black, si vous voulez bien surveiller votre langage et vous asseoir, déclara calmement Dumbledore. Miss Blërk est venue m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé cette nuit… Le professeur McGonagall a-t-elle mené Miss Evans à l'infirmerie ?

_-_Elle est actuellement en train de le faire, répondit James.

_-_Comment est-ce tu as pu expliquer ce qui s'est passé, puisque tu n'es même pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé ! lança Sirius à Lyudmila, sans se soucier de masquer son agressivité.

_-_Sirius ! reprocha James.

_-_Elle ne peut pas savoir ce qui s'est passé ! persista Sirius.

C'était tout bonnement impossible : Lyudmila se trouvait dans la salle commune à l'instant où ils avaient retrouvé Lily.

_-_Miss Blërk, pouvez-vous répéter votre version des faits ? demanda poliment Dumbledore.

_-_Bien sûr, professeur. Mais je vous le répète : je peux me tromper.

_-_Ouais, c'est ça, précise-le ! marmonna Sirius.

Il reçut trois regards durs qui le persuadèrent de se taire.

_-_Lily est partie il y a environ trois heures. Elle désirait rendre visite à Remus, qui comme vous le savez passe une bonne partie de son temps dans la Cabane Hurlante, par peur de se métamorphoser suite à un décalage du temps.

_-_Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? s'exclama James.

_-_Je le sais, c'est tout.

_-_Elle a un don et peut savoir les pensées de n'importe qui se trouvant près d'elle, répliqua Sirius.

James entrouvrit la lèvre d'ébahissement.

_-_Tu es une legilimens ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

_-_Mieux que ça, puisqu'elle n'a pas besoin de contact visuel, renchérit Sirius. Evidemment, je n'étais pas censé le dire, mais vu les circonstances…

_-_Merci, Mr Black, dit sèchement Dumbledore. Le problème n'est pas là.

Cependant, Lyudmila n'était pas du même avis, car elle le tua du regard. Sirius lui répondit d'un regard victorieux.

_Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête_, songea-t-il assez fort pour qu'elle puisse « l'entendre ».

Elle se pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard.

_-_Toujours est-il que Lily s'est rendue dans la Cabane Hurlante dans la soirée, reprit-elle. Je l'ai vue, puisque j'ai passé toute ma soirée à travailler près de la fenêtre. Et je ne l'ai pas vue ressortir, jusqu'à tout à l'heure. Alors j'ai couru pour vous prévenir.

_-_Bien, dit Dumbledore en joignant ses mains. Messieurs, votre version des faits, s'il vous paît.

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard, et ce fut James qui se lança.

_-_A vrai dire, notre point de vue est à peu près le même, professeur, déclara-t-il. Seulement, je peux vous assurer que Lily n'était plus dans la Cabane Hurlante au moment où Sirius l'a retrouvée, car moi j'y étais, dans la Cabane Hurlante.

_-_Dans ce cas où était-elle ? questionna Dumbledore.

_-_Je l'ignore…

_-_Dans tous les cas, on ne peut arriver qu'à une seule conclusion : Remus est le dernier à avoir vu Lily, et par conséquent, il est celui qui l'a attaquée, fit remarquer Lyudmila.

Dumbledore haussa les épaules.

_-_Attendez, Remus va avoir des ennuis s'il est le dernier à avoir vu Lily, c'est ça ? résuma Sirius.

_-_S'il est le dernier l'avoir vue, oui, et j'en suis navré, répondit Dumbledore.

_-_Parce que selon vous, s'il est le dernier à l'avoir vue, il est celui qui l'a agressée ?

_-_Ca me paraît logique, marmonna Lyudmila.

_-_Bah non, pour moi ce n'est pas logique ! rétorqua Sirius, empli de colère. Quand Lily est partie lui rendre visite, la lune était loin d'être pleine ! Elle a très bien pu partir avant que le détraqueur ne temps ne fasse son effet, tomber sur quelqu'un qui lui aurait fait ça, et dans ce cas, Remus n'y est pour rien !

_-_Elle seule pourra nous le dire, Mr Black. En attendant, Mr Lupin reste le premier suspect et je vais être contraint de l'isoler le temps de l'enquête.

_-_Vous ne pouvez pas l'arrêter pour ce qui est arrivé à Lily ! protesta Sirius. Il n'a rien fait, je le sais ! Vous vous rendez compte ce qu'il a dû endurer ces derniers temps, en raison de son statut de loup-garou ? Vous voulez en rajouter une couche ?

_-_Je ne fais qu'appliquer les règles, Mr Black, se désola Dumbledore. Nous allons attendre le témoignage de Miss Evans mais d'ici là, je me dois d'assurer la sécurité de mes élèves.

_-_Attendez, Rogue tente de me tuer et vous le laissez étudier normalement, mais dès qu'il y a le moindre soupçon sur Remus, on l'arrête le temps de l'enquête ? s'ébahit James. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est un loup-garou, c'est ça ?

Dumbledore ne répondit pas.

_-_Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez comme ça, professeur, avoua James avec un dégoût évident.

_-_Je n'ai pas écrit les lois, James, se défendit Dumbledore.

_-_D'habitude, vous vous souciez bien peu de ce qu'elles racontent !

_-_Mais nous sommes en guerre, enfin ! Des centaines de loups-garous sous les ordres de Voldemort tuent chaque jour des innocents ! Je sais que les lois sont injustes, mais je dois isoler Mr Lupin par mesure de précaution, surtout après ce qui s'est passé avant les vacances avec votre camarade Nikita !

_-_Remus est incapable de faire du mal à quelqu'un et vous le savez parfaitement ! gronda James. Feodossi est le meurtrier, et ça aussi, vous le savez !

_-_Moi oui, mais pas le Ministère !

Sirius, qui avait assisté à la scène sans prendre la parole, estima qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

_-_De toute manière, vous n'aurez pas besoin d'arrêter Remus, car j'ai vu Lily entre temps, déclara-t-il.

_-_Hein ? baragouina James.

_-_Genre, marmonna Lyudmila. Tu étais dans la salle commune tout au long de la soirée, tout comme moi.

Seul Dumbledore ne répondit rien. Comme bien souvent, ce furent ses yeux qui parlèrent à sa place, en exprimant une profonde lassitude. Sirius n'aima pas ce qu'il ressentit quand ses pupilles bleu clair se plongèrent dans les siennes et que Dumbledore pénétra en lui par ce simple regard : de toute évidence, le directeur savait qu'il mentait. Il savait toujours tout. Un grand homme, ce Dumbledore. Toujours prêt à faire triompher la justice. Y aurait-il une justice, si Remus payait pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait, lui qui souffrait déjà tant de ce qu'il était ?

_-_Si vous affirmez cela pour innocenter votre ami, je me dois de vous avertir des risques que vous encourez, Mr Black, dit Dumbledore dans un soupir à peine caché. Je veux être sûr que vous ne prenez pas votre décision à la légère.

Parce qu'il savait que nier serait inutile, Sirius se prépara à tout entendre, loin d'être effrayé. Dix ans d'enfermement à Azkaban, voilà ce à quoi Remus aurait pu être condamné par sa faute. Il lui avait demandé de lui prouver que les Maraudeurs existaient toujours. Et le moment était venu…

_-_Vous vous doutez comme moi que depuis le meurtre de votre camarade Nikita Kusmitchof, le Ministère a toujours un oeil sur cette école.

_-_Ah bon ? s'exclama James. Mon père ne m'a pas parlé de ça…

_-_Parce que vous n'êtes pas censés être au courant de toutes les mesures de précautions prises par votre père, James, répondit aimablement Dumbledore. Et il y en a de toute manière tellement que je crains que cela ne vous intéresserait pas. Toujours est-il que chaque détail, chaque chose qui est faite est surveillée de près ou de loin par un petit groupe d'aurors qualifiés.

_-_Un peu tard, maintenant que Nikita est mort, méprisa Lyudmila. La sécurité, on est censé l'assurer avant les drames !

_-_J'en suis navré, promit Dumbledore. La perte d'un élève est un drame auquel je pensais ne jamais devoir assister à nouveau.

_-_Et c'est ce que vous direz encore après le prochain meurtre ! explosa Lyudmila. Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Débrouillez-vous avec cette affaire, faites enfermer Black et Lupin s'il le faut, je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Allez tous au Diable !

De colère, elle quitta la pièce en claquant la porte si fort derrière elle que le sol en trembla légèrement. Dumbledore cligna lentement des yeux et soupira.

_-_Depuis combien de temps est-elle dans cet état ? s'enquit-il en s'adressant surtout à Sirius.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules. Il se fichait pas mal de ce que pouvait bien devenir Lyudmila. La tournure qu'avait pris leur relation lui faisait de la peine, mais elle était la seule fautive. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça : il n'avait juste pas pu se résoudre à lui faire du mal en lui annonçant que malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, Hilary était ancrée dans son cœur…

_-_Je crois que c'est depuis qu'elle sait que… enfin, vous savez que moi et la cousine de James, on est ensemble à nouveau, tenta-t-il d'expliquer. En tout cas, depuis qu'elle le sait, elle se montre très agressive envers nous deux.

James acquiesça pour le soutenir.

_-_Avec tout le monde, même, renchérit-il. L'autre jour, elle a failli gifler Lily. Je le sais, puisque c'est moi qui ai arrêté le geste.

_-_Lyudmila est une jeune femme très perturbée, déclara Dumbledore. Son passé n'a pas toujours été facile, vous savez… Elle est très fragile.

_-_Fragile ? répéta Sirius, interloqué. Non, ça je ne crois pas.

_-_Elle a été mariée contre son gré à un soviétique puis trahie par des moldus, non ? s'enquit James.

_-_Non, en fait, sa mère est morte il y a longtemps et son père était toujours parti, alors un jour elle a rencontré Nikita qui appartenait à un groupe s'apparentant un peu à la Résistance lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. En moins impressionnant et efficace, bien sûr, ajouta Sirius.

_-_Non plus, intervint Dumbledore avec beaucoup de sérieux. C'est ce qu'elle vous a raconté ?

Sirius resta muet de surprise.

_-_Euh… beh oui, c'est ce qu'elle m'a raconté… bredouilla-t-il, béat. Pourquoi ? Elle a menti ?

_-_Lyudmila Blërk, orpheline depuis son plus jeune âge, fait partie de ces prisonniers de guerre ayant servi de cobaye pour la science soviétique, annonça tristement Dumbledore. Ils auraient tenté de faire d'elle un vrai devin, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. L'expérience, comme vous le savez aujourd'hui, a parfaitement fonctionné. Lyudmila est capable de percevoir en vous chacune de vos pensées, mieux que je ne le fais moi-même.

_-_C'est pour cette raison qu'elle savait toujours tout… murmura James, songeur. Mais dans ce cas, professeur, où est le problème ? Elle devrait être heureuse, non ?

_-_Ce serait oublier le revers de la médaille, James, répondit Dumbledore. L'expérience a provoqué quelques désagréments dans son comportement. Désagréments accentués et multipliés par la maltraitance dont elle a été victime au cours de ses années de servitude pour le gouvernement soviétique. D'esclavage, devrais-je même dire.

Sirius haussa les sourcils.

_-_Etes-vous certain de cela ? questionna-t-il, incapable de croire à son histoire.

_-_Aussi certain que c'est Nikita qui est venu m'expliquer la situation cet été, répondit le directeur. Il l'avait emmenée avec elle dans sa fuite mais l'avait estimée encore trop fragile pour la faire entrer tout de suite à Poudlard.

_-_Comment se sont-ils rencontrés ? interrogea James.

_-_Lors du procès de Nikita. Le gouvernement désirait profiter du pouvoir de Lyudmila pour savoir s'il mentait et tout ce qu'il cachait au sujet de son groupe d'espions. Mais Lyudmila a vu dans son esprit qu'il était celui qui la libérerait. Ils ont réussi à s'enfuir en faisant chanter les gardiens de la prison, puisque Lyudmila savait tout sur eux et toutes les choses interdites qu'ils avaient pu faire, et sont arrivés ici. Lyudmila a changé son apparence pour ne pas se faire reconnaître, et la suite de l'histoire, vous la connaissez. Tout allait bien jusqu'au jour où le professeur Feodossi s'en est pris à Nikita et l'a assassiné.

_-_Attendez, intervint Sirius. Si vous savez que c'est Feodossi l'assassin, pourquoi ne pas partir le chercher en URSS pour le faire emprisonner ? Et pourquoi avoir doublé les mesures de sécurité, puisque l'assassin n'est plus à Poudlard ?

_-_Des aurors sont partis à la recherche du professeur Feodossi mais n'en sont jamais revenus, avoua Dumbledore.

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard angoissé.

_-_Et en ce qui concerne la sécurité, êtes-vous en train de vous plaindre, Mr Black ? Désireriez-vous vivre dans une école où l'on rentre et sort comme d'un moulin, qui que nous soyons ?

_-_Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, se défendit Sirius. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'à cause de Feodossi, chaque petit incident aura des conséquences excessives ! Or, est-ce notre faute, si Nikita est mort ? C'est maintenant que le vrai danger s'est enfui en URSS que de grosses sanctions seront données ! Il y a quelques mois, une agression aurait valu quoi ? Des retenues pendant un mois et des points en moins ! Mais aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce-ce qu'on risque ? Beaucoup plus, et pourtant, nous n'avons rien fait, alors nous sommes punis pour rien, en quelque sorte !

_-_Vous risquez très précisément un renvoi de cette école, une lourde amende avec éventuellement quelques mois d'emprisonnement à Azkaban, selon la gravité des blessures de votre camarade, dit posément Dumbledore. Et je comprends votre colère, mais que puis-je y faire ? Il y a eu un meurtre dans l'enceinte de ce château, Mr Black, et je refuse que cela se reproduise, d'où les sanctions. Bien plus fortes que précédemment, je vous l'accorde, mais nécessaires.

_-_Attendez, vous êtes en train de nous dire que si Remus est jugé coupable, il risque des mois d'enfermement à Azkaban ? s'exclama James, outragé.

_-_Remus ne sera pas jugé coupable car j'ai vu Lily après lui, persista Sirius, avec une détermination que rien n'ébranlerait.

A nouveau, Dumbledore soupira. Las, il retira ses lunettes et se frotta fortement les yeux. Son regard glissa un instant vers le morceau de voûte céleste que sa fenêtre permettait de voir puis revint sur Sirius. Celui-ci déglutit péniblement. Il ignorait dans quoi il s'engageait mais ne renoncerait pas. Maraudeurs un jour et pour toujours. Une nuit et pour la vie. Remus exigeait une preuve d'amitié. Il la lui donnerait, et ce même s'il devait ensuite croupir à Azkaban. Il le savait : seul, Sirius Black ne valait rien. Il avait besoin de l'amitié de Remus…

_-_Si vous vous avouez coupable, la procédure sera lancée, Mr Black, prévint Dumbledore. Vous aurez affaire à la justice magique et il vous sera impossible de revenir en arrière…

_-_Remus est innocent et nous le savons tous, répliqua Sirius, sûr de lui. Il a déjà assez souffert avec cette satanée lune.

_-_Vous pouvez attendre le témoignage de Miss Evans avant de vous prononcer, fit remarquer Dumbledore. Ses paroles pourront sans doute vous innocenter tous les deux…

_-_Mais attendre combien de temps ? demanda tristement Sirius. Dans quelques heures, Remus reprendra son apparence normale et vous allez devoir le mettre je ne sais où pour l'isoler, et il ira encore plus mal, se détestera pour ce qu'il est…

_-_Tu ne peux pas te sacrifier ainsi, murmura James. Patmol, tu sais que tu risques au minimum le renvoi de Poudlard ! Attends au moins le témoignage de Lily !

Sirius soupira. Evidemment, c'était le plus raisonnable : attendre que Lily raconte ce qui s'était réellement passé. Mais si elle ne s'en souvenait plus ? Si on ne la croyait pas ? Si Remus était quand même mis en quarantaine ? Se dénoncer là, tout de suite, était le meilleur moyen d'éviter de la souffrance. Et s'il avouait une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise et que Lily venait ensuite témoigner, il serait quand même innocenté, non ?

_-_J'ai croisé Lily après Remus, répéta-t-il, blasé mais les yeux perdus dans le vide.

_-_Vous savons tous que c'est faux, rappela Dumbledore.

_-_Vous oui, mais pas le Ministère, comme vous l'avez si bien dit.

_-_Sirius, tu ne peux pas faire ça… gémit James.

« _Je sais, que tu as agi pour James ! Tu agis toujours pour James ! Il n'y a que lui qui compte ! Mais Peter et moi, on est quoi pour toi, hein ? Des bouche-trous ? Il n'y en a toujours que pour James ! »_

Sirius préféra ne pas tourner la tête vers lui. Le chagrin qui perçait dans sa voix serait encore plus insupportable lorsqu'il le verrait inscrit sur son visage. Pour une fois, il n'allait pas agir pour James…

_-_Je voudrais le dire devant l'auror qui sera chargé de l'enquête, déclara solennellement Sirius. Je suis, à ma connaissance, le dernier à avoir vu Lily Evans.

_-_Mr Black, je vous rappelle qu'un peu de patience pourrait vous éviter d'aussi gros ennuis…

_-_Le témoignage de Lily me sauvera, dit sèchement Sirius.

_-_Je suis contre ce genre de sacrifice, répondit Dumbledore. Je ne peux vous laisser…

_-_Vous ne pouvez rien m'interdire, coupa Sirius. Appelez l'auror chargé de l'enquête et dites lui que j'aimerais me dénoncer maintenant.

oOo

Jour, nuit, jour, nuit, jour, nuit…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait bien s'amuser. Il avait dérobé un détraqueur de temps, aux dernières nouvelles. C'était ce qu'avait dit la Gazette du Sorcier. Alicia Black n'osa même pas imaginer ce qui ferait les gros titres du lendemain quand cette stupide moldue lui glisserait le journal par-dessous la porte.

A la façon dont Williams Potter et ses frères étaient partis en précipitation de leur beau manoir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en plein mauvais coup. Une attaque du Ministère ? De Pourdlard ? Alicia l'ignorait, mais n'avait pas besoin de le savoir pour se réjouir. C'était l'occasion qu'elle attendait : le manoir était désert. Il restait juste cette stupide moldue qui lui glissait le journal sous la porte et tous les petits enfants qui faisaient de beaux rêves sans songer un seul instant à ce qui allait leur arriver…

Alicia prit une profonde inspiration et rassembla toute sa concentration. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle irait si loin dans le monde de la magie noire, mais son corps commençait à se faire vieux. A chaque nouveau maléfice, c'était tous ses muscles qui en pâtissaient pendant plusieurs heures. Elle n'avait plus cette force qui la caractérisait autrefois, lorsqu'il s'agissait de punir ses fils pour leur désobéissance. Ou bien était-ce que Sirius avait mérité tellement de châtiments qu'il avait fini par la vider d'une partie de ses forces…

Un sale môme, ce Sirius. La chair de sa chair, qui l'avait trahie en reniant son sang. Un sang pourtant si pur… Mais le pire était sans doute de savoir qu'il l'avait fait pour mieux rejoindre le camp des Potter. Un Black qui défendait les moldus et les sangs-de-bourbe…

Heureusement que Regulus rachetait une partie du comportement de son frère. Il avait parlé de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, durant l'été. Avoir une vraie Marque des Ténèbres et ne plus être un simple aspirant. C'était une bonne chose. Il ne regretterait pas son choix…

_-_Allez, Alicia, c'est le moment de leur montrer ce que tu as dans les tripes… se murmura-t-elle pour se donner du courage.

Elle savait que ce serait douloureux, surtout sans baguette, mais ne renonça pas. Sa mâchoire se crispa, ses muscles se raidirent, et alors qu'elle murmura l'incantation, son corps se fit plus flasque. Rapidement, elle se sentit tomber vers le sol, coincée entre deux états : solide, liquide, la différence n'étant plus perceptible tant la douleur était forte. Mais elle sut trouver le chemin vers la porte et n'eut aucun mal à passer en dessous, profitant du petit centimètre la séparant du planché qui commençait à se faire malpropre. Elle reconnut le long couloir et reprit sa forme humaine. Le soulagement de son corps fut immédiat. Bien qu'haletante, elle ne perdit pas une seule seconde.

La moldue était restée dans le salon. Alicia le savait puisqu'elle l'entendait jouer un air de piano. Elle jouait bien, il fallait le reconnaître, mais ne jouerait plus pour longtemps. En attendant, la voie vers les étages supérieurs était libre. Pauvres petits Potter qui dormaient paisiblement dans leur couette chaude… Ils auraient dû rester aux Etats-Unis, vraiment.

Alicia se déplaça sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au troisième étage. Elle savait que c'était là qu'ils dormaient : chaque soir, leurs pas résonnaient dans toute la maison, comme ceux de deux éléphants. La moldue ne voyait rien venir. Ses notes mélodieuses masquaient le son des portes qui s'ouvraient, tant elles étaient légères et entraînantes, voire même perturbatrices : Alicia ne put s'empêcher de chantonner lorsqu'elle retroussa ses manches en entrant dans la chambre plongée dans le noir. La respiration régulière du petit garçon emmitouflé dans sa couette aurait pu être attendrissante, mais Alicia n'avait jamais réellement éprouvé d'instinct maternel. Un enfant qui dormait, c'était juste un enfant qui dormait. Et si cela l'amusait, de paraître mignon, ce n'était pas son problème. De toute manière, mignon ou pas, le même sort l'attendait.

Steven –ou Luke, elle ignorait lequel était lequel car elle n'avait entendu que leurs voix durant sa période de détention– se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'elle serra ses mains autour de sa fine gorge d'enfant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur sous la lueur des petites étoiles qu'il avait collées à son plafond, un peu comme ceux de Sirius lorsque, au même âge, il la regardait s'approcher de lui en sachant parfaitement qu'il serait puni, et qu'il en avait peur. Puis, la flamme de vie qui y brûlait commença à perdre en intensité, et finit par s'éteindre complètement. Alicia relâcha sa prise, s'assura que l'enfant gisait mort dans son lit, et replaça avec satisfaction ses draps sur sa gorge. Quelle belle surprise ils auraient tous, quand ils viendraient le réveiller…

oOo

_-_Il faut que vous compreniez, Miss Evans que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas se trouver avec vous dans cette clairière puisqu'il attaquait Gringotts ! répéta l'auror avec une lassitude qui perçait dans sa voix. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous acharnez à le défendre ! Il a tenté de vous tuer, il me semble !

Lily évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de Sirius, en face d'elle dans un siège de cuir semblable à celui dans lequel elle était assise. Le vieil auror, à moitié chauve et gagné par l'embonpoint, prit la fuite de ses yeux pour de la peur.

_-_Miss Evans, il faut que vous nous parliez ! insista-t-il.

Son assistant, tout aussi ravagé par les années, hocha lentement la tête.

_-_Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur, vous savez ! Mr Black sera enfermé à Azkaban si vous avouez qu'il est celui qui vous a donné ces coups !

_-_Sans compter qu'il a lui-même avoué sa culpabilité, renchérit le premier auror. Pourquoi tentez-vous de le couvrir ?

_-_Parce que cette nuit, j'étais dans une clairière avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, répéta Lily pour la énième fois.

_-_Dans ce cas, pourquoi aurait-t-il avoué une faute qu'il n'aurait pas commise ?

_-_Parce que si je ne l'avais pas fait, vous auriez arrêté Remus Lupin, qui est tout aussi innocent que moi, répondit Sirius.

_-_Cette histoire ne tient pas debout ! bougonna l'auror. Si nous récapitulons, vous êtes allée rendre visite à votre ami Remus Lupin au cours de la soirée, puis, sur le chemin du retour, le temps a commencé à se détraquer. Quelqu'un vous a enlevée est quand vous vous êtes réveillée, vous étiez attachée à un arbre face à Vous-Savez-Qui.

_-_Exactement, répondit Lily, ravie qu'il ait enfin accepté cette idée.

Cependant, l'assistant eut une moue qui fit retomber sa gaieté.

_-_Elle ne pouvait pas être attachée en face du Seigneur des Ténèbres puisqu'il était à Gringotts ! s'exclama-t-il.

_-_Il était là, en face de moi, nom d'un chien ! s'impatienta Lily.

Elle savait qu'elle devait garder son calme. Elle savait qu'elle se trouvait dans l'une des salles d'audience que renfermaient les cahots de Poudlard et elle plus que tout, elle savait que si son témoignage était rejeté, c'était Sirius qui en subirait les conséquences. Et pourtant, plus les secondes passaient et plus elle sentait son sang-froid l'abandonner. Certes, Voldemort –ou plutôt les mangemorts de Voldemort– avaient attaqué Gringotts, et donc les aurors devaient s'activer à Londres pour arranger cette affaire, mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'on leur colle ces deux têtes brûlées pour l'enquête ? Williams Potter auraient fait les choses tellement mieux…

_-_Je me suis réveillée et j'étais là, face à lui, persista Lily. Il m'a demandé de le mener à James Potter, j'ai refusé, il a insisté, je n'ai pas cédé, et il a fini par perdre patience. Il m'a fait tout ça (Lily désigna du doigt les plaies de son visages et les ecchymoses de tout son corps) puis j'ai à nouveau perdu conscience. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais avec Sirius et le professeur McGonagall est arrivée peu de temps après pour m'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Devant l'air sceptique des deux aurors, Dumbledore, qui jusqu'alors s'était maintenu silencieux, jugea bon d'intervenir.

_-_Je vous suggère tout simplement de demander confirmation à Williams Potter, dit-il posément. Il saura si oui ou non, Lord Voldemort se trouvait à Londres cette nuit.

_-_Williams Potter n'est pas quelqu'un que l'on dérange si facilement, Albus, répondit l'assistant du premier auror. Et avec la sale nuit qu'il vient de passer, je pense qu'il doit être en train de se reposer chez lui…

_-_Je suis sûr que non, Gregory. Je peux lui demander de nous rendre visite juste quelques minutes, si vous le désirez !

_-_Il refusera ! réfuta le dénommé Gregory.

Dumbledore eut un petit sourire.

_-_Pas si cette affaire concerne la petite-amie et son meilleur ami de son fils, assura-t-il. Ne bougez pas, je reviens d'ici un petit quart d'heure !

Sans autre préambule, Dumbledore se leva de son propre siège en cuir et quitta la salle d'audience d'une démarche lente et sûre. Lily ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement. Si Dumbledore et le père de James étaient sur le coup, tout s'arrangerait.

C'était tout de même étrange, ce qui était arrivé. Elle tombait sur un personnage très antipathique qui l'assommait, se réveillait auprès de Voldemort, qui lui assurait qu'il tenait énormément à elle, puis lui demandait de lui amener James, puis la frappait en jurant qu'elle finirait par changer d'avis… Lily comprenait mieux ce que pouvait ressentir James, parfois, quand les malheurs s'enchaînaient. C'était un était d'esprit qui ressemblait fortement au rêve. Ou au cauchemar. Une journée commençait comme les autres, mais un élément venait la perturber et la chute était sans fin jusqu'au réveil.

Mais à quoi cela avait-il servi à Voldemort, au final ? En quoi cela aurait-il dû la faire changer d'avis ? Il l'avait blessée, elle avait eu mal, mais pas assez pour renoncer. Elle avait eu peur, mais pas assez pour renoncer. Le seul réel problème était cette satanée enquête qui aurait pu mener Remus en prison et qui pouvait encore coûter la liberté à Sirius… Etait-cela qui aurait dû la faire changer d'avis ? Voldemort allait-il tout faire pour leur attirer des ennuis jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque ?

Les deux aurors débattirent entre eux jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore revienne, en compagnie de Mr Potter. Lily fut impressionnée devant son charisme et son assurance. Les deux aurors eux-mêmes s'inclinèrent brièvement devant lui. Elle avait toujours su que Williams Potter était l'un de ces hommes qui aspiraient le respect, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi, en tenue de travail (une robe sombre et plutôt classique mais qui lui donnait l'allure d'un grand mage), badge à la main et au regard si alerte. Lorsqu'il parcourut la salle d'un seul coup d'œil, Lily crut que dans ces yeux ridés prématurément défilaient toutes les options s'offrant à lui. Celle qu'il choisit fut d'exiger immédiatement la remise en liberté de Sirius.

_-_Voldemort ne se trouvait _pas _à Londres cette nuit, annonça-t-il d'une voix solennelle et semblable à celle qui rythmait ses discours. Par conséquent, le jeune Black bénéfice de la présomption d'innocence. Or, Miss Evans est formelle : elle se trouvait avec Lord Voldemort cette nuit. Vous l'ignorez peut-être, mais elle lui avait déjà fait face en mars dernier. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a donc peut-être désiré achever le travail commencé. Dans tous les cas, il me semble qu'Albus et mon propre fils n'ont pas hésité à assurer que Mr Black avait passé la soirée dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Que vous faut-il de plus ? Vous avez des témoins et le témoignage de la victime qui vont tous dans la même direction. Au lieu de perdre votre temps à essayer de trouver des preuves de la culpabilité d'un innocent, tâchez de mettre la main sur de vrais criminels : des centaines de mangemorts peuplent nos rues et passent inaperçus ! Classez cette affaire et mettez-vous enfin au travail, bon sang !

_-_Bon, voilà une histoire qui finit bien ! se réjouit Dumbledore sans laisser aux aurors le temps de polémiquer. Messieurs, je ne vous retiens pas… Miss Evans, Mr Black, vous reprendrez vos cours normaux dès demain matin.

Lily soupira de soulagement et ne parvint pas à retenir un petit rire nerveux. Sirius, tout sourire, se leva et s'avança vers elle, les jambes visiblement tremblantes. Tous deux s'étreignirent un instant en silence, et aucun ne ressentit le besoin de parler pour le rompre. Lily avait bien conscience que la vie de Sirius avait été suspendue à un fil pendant deux heures, soit le temps que les aurors avaient mis avant d'accepter de classer l'enquête. Il était normal qu'il ne puisse exprimer son soulagement, et elle n'avait nullement envie de le brusquer. Alors, quand ils se séparèrent, elle se contenta de remercier Williams Potter d'un hochement de tête empli de reconnaissance. C'était dans de telles situations que l'on réalisait à quel point son influence était grande. Une seule de ses paroles suffisait à sceller le destin d'un individu, tant ses aurors l'admiraient et refusaient de s'opposer à ses décisions. C'était peut-être même inquiétant : si la communauté magique le perdait, qui prendrait le relais ? Qui saurait représenter autant d'espoir pour les gens ?

_-_Albus, je peux vous parler deux minutes ? demanda Williams lorsque les aurors s'en furent allés, de mauvaise humeur mais silencieux.

Alors, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait plus besoin de paraître fort pour des raisons d'éthiques, le masque de dureté et d'assurance tomba de son visage et fut remplacé par un air de désespoir profond. Lily le vit se mettre à trembler, même s'il tenta de le cacher, et dans ses yeux put se lire toute sa panique, qui suffit à angoisser tout le monde. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et le pria de s'asseoir dans le siège que Lily venait de quitter, mais Williams refusa l'offre.

_-_Williams, expliquez-vous, que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit le directeur. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave, à Gringotts ?

_-_A part le vol de cent mille gallions, rien de bien méchant, assura l'auror d'une voix qui avait perdu toute son assurance. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais vous parler. Oui, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave, de très grave, même.

_-_Qui concerne l'Ordre du Phénix ou l'Etat ?

Quand Mr Potter hocha la tête, Dumbledore se tourna vers Sirius et Lily, qui comprirent avant même qu'il ne prenne la parole qu'à partir de cet instant, la discussion serait privée.

_-_Je n'aime pas ça, avoua Sirius lorsqu'ils eurent quitté la salle d'audience et atteint le hall d'entrée. Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

_-_Pour être honnête, moi non plus, admit Lily. Voir Williams Potter aussi paniqué, c'était terrifiant.

_-_Ouais, on peut le dire. Je le connais bien, crois-moi, et pour qu'il se soit mis dans cet état, il s'est forcément passé quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas contrôler.

_-_Comme ?

_-_Comme un truc du genre grosse galère pour lui ou sa famille, répondit Sirius.

Lily sentit son cœur retomber dans ses chaussures.

_-_Pour James, par exemple ? s'enquit-elle.

Sirius soupira.

_-_Pour tout te dire, je n'en sais rien, mais je crois qu'on peut s'attendre au pire.

_-_C'est la période à problèmes, alors… murmura Lily avec tristesse. Tout d'abord Remus qui perd Xi, puis moi qui me fais capturer par Voldemort, puis…

_-_Est-ce que tu as une idée de pourquoi tu as été capturée ? coupa Sirius. Outre le fait que Voldemort désirait James…

Lily fit non de la tête.

_-_Il a dit qu'il était soulagé de me voir en bonne santé, que j'avais beaucoup plus de valeur vivante que morte, puis m'a demandé de lui amener James, déclara-t-elle, c'est tout.

Sirius parut songeur.

_-_Il t'a dit que tu avais plus de valeur vivante que morte ? questionna-t-il.

_-_Oui. Il m'a aussi dit que nous étions très liés depuis mars, et qu'il me plaçait même au-dessus de ses mangemorts… Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

_-_Je l'ignore. Mais je vois mal Voldemort se lier avec –pardonne-moi pour l'expression– ce qu'il appelle une sang-de-bourbe.

_-_Mais ça a forcément un rapport avec ce qu'il m'a fait au mois de mars, ce sortilège que personne n'a su définir !

_-_Peut-être. Mais il y a des milliers de possibilités envisageables ! fit remarquer Sirius. Des plus légales aux plus avancées dans la magie noire !

_-_J'ai peur, Sirius, avoua finalement Lily, car ces mots lui brûlaient les lèvres. J'ai peur qu'il recommence et qu'il tente encore de me capturer…

Sirius lui adressa un sourire qu'il voulut réconfortant. En réalité, Lily eut plutôt le sentiment d'être de nouveau en face de James : leurs deux sourires avaient quelque chose de semblable, comme si à eux-seuls ils diffusaient une protection inébranlable. Aussitôt, elle se sentit rassurée. C'était un peu comme si elle avait deux anges gardiens pour elle toute seule, au fond…

_-_Si tu veux, on va aller en parler au père de James, dit gentiment Sirius. Tant qu'il sera à la tête des aurors, il veillera à ta sécurité et rien ne pourra t'arriver. Si tu as encore un peu peur, tu peux demander à James de t'accompagner le plus souvent possible. Je suis certain qu'après ce qui t'est arrivé, il n'hésitera pas une seule seconde !

Lily acquiesça et soupira plus par tristesse que par lassitude.

_-_Je commence à avoir vraiment hâte que tout cela se termine, avoua-t-elle.

_-_Un jour ou l'autre, Williams arrêtera Voldemort et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, promit Sirius. Allez, souris un peu ! Pour le moment nous sommes tous en bonne santé, non ?

Lily hocha la tête et tenta un faible sourire qui s'agrandit sous le regard encourageant de son ami. Après le nouveau James, le nouveau Sirius. Lily regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir cherché plus tôt à mieux les connaître. Sirius était certes un rebelle, un entêté hors paire et un exaspérant petit plaisantin, mais lui aussi avait mûri. Beaucoup plus depuis qu'il s'était remis avec Hilary, d'ailleurs. A croire que la soudaine prise de conscience de la cousine de James avait déteint sur lui… C'était amusant d'assister à leurs petites disputes, quand Hilary reprochait à Sirius un geste puéril ou une remarque enfantine. Mais en définitive, Sirius avait vraiment fini par grandir et Lily l'appréciait énormément. Un petit James, mais en un peu moins beau…

_-_Bon, alors, prêt à affronter le regard de Remus ? s'enquit-elle lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Sirius respira profondément et donna le mot de passe. Tous deux s'engouffrèrent dans le petit tunnel. Si Lily chercha vainement James du regard, Sirius s'arrêta net en se retrouvant nez à nez avec Remus. Visiblement épuisé, celui-ci laissa un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres malgré la lueur de chagrin de ses yeux.

_-_Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, tous les deux… murmura-t-il.

Sirius ne répondit pas.

_-_Maraudeurs un jour et pour toujours, une nuit et pour la vie, reprit Remus. Aujourd'hui mieux que jamais, je le sais.

_-_Je ne te l'ai pas toujours montré, admit Sirius.

_-_On a tous le droit à l'erreur…

Lily jugea préférable de les laisser seuls et s'éloigna en direction de Gwenog, Alice et Hestia qui l'accueillirent avec de grands sourires et de longues embrassades. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut les deux garçons dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se retrouvant enfin. Tout se terminait bien pour eux, au final. Un jour et pour toujours, comme le disait James. Ils étaient quatre Maraudeurs que seule la mort pourrait séparer. Une mort qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes, elle le sentait bien. Si James était recherché par Voldemort, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ?

L'air panique de Williams lui revint en tête le temps de quelques secondes pendant lesquelles son cœur battit très fort. Une mauvaise nouvelle risquait de tomber d'ici peu. La vérité finissait toujours par éclater au grand jour. Lily espérait juste qu'elle ne serait pas trop destructrice, cette fois…

* * *

Finalement, le voilà, ce chapitre 42. Je devais le poster hier mais en me connectant au site, horreur! Impossible de le charger et message d'erreur disant que si le problème persistait, il faudrait contacter le support technique de toujours est-il qu'il est là et que j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Même pas le temps de dire ouf que les vacances sont déjà terminées (pour moi, en tout cas). Malgré tout, je reste assez satisfaite du chapitre et demi que j'ai pu écrire pendant ces deux semaines. Parce que presque 27 pages Word en 15 jours, c'est pas si mal que ça...

Cela signifie donc que le chapitre 43 est terminé et (presque) prêt à poster. Mais pour éviter de poster tôt la semaine prochaine puis vous faire attendre encore 3 autres semaines pour le chapitre 44, je préfère poster dans deux semaines pour me laisser le temps d'achever le chapitre 44. Ca reviendra au même, mais je pense qu'il est préférable de garder un rythme régulier dans mes mises à jour. Donc dorénavant, je posterai, si tout se passe comme prévu, un week-end sur 2. En cas de problème (gros manque de temps empêchant l'avancement d'un chapitre, bug sur le site ou autre), je mettrai sans doute une note dans mon profil. Certains reviewers (je les remercie encore une fois) m'ont demandé comment savoir quand je poste: toutes les 2 semaines, désormais, mais le plus simple reste de m'ajouter aux alertes (pour les membres inscrits, seulement). Ainsi, vous recevriez un message à chaque mise à jour...

Je tenais à m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe restées dans ce chapitre, mais ma bêta-readeuse chérie (ba voui, je l'adore, c'est pas ma faute!) est actuellement trop occupée avec ses révisions (concours de première année de fac de médecine oblige) pour me corriger. Alors j'ai fait avec les moyens du bord: moi-même. Et comme j'ai horreur de me relire...

Bref, il est temps que je poste! Le prochain chapitre (dans 2 semaines, donc) sera intitulé "**la Chute d'un grand**", à défaut d'avoir trouvé quelque chose de mieux. D'ici là, je souhaite de bonnes vacances aux chanceux qui le sont encore et du bon courage à tous ceux qui travaillent. Bonne lecture!


	43. la chute d'un grand

**Chapitre 43 : La chute d'un grand.**

C'était un curieux mélange de haine, de panique et de désespoir. Williams ne pouvait définir autrement ce qui faisait battre si vite son cœur meurtri par les coups durs de la vie. Une haine envers cette femme maléfique qui lui avait arraché une partie de sa famille, de panique face à cette situation qui n'avait pas de solution, et de désespoir pour tout ce qu'il avait bâti et qui s'écroulait suite à une seule seconde d'inattention.

Il lui semblait que toute sa vie, il avait tenté d'atteindre un but inaccessible. Etait-il maudit ? Depuis quelques temps, tout ce qu'il entreprenait tombait en ruines comme un château de cartes aux fondations trop faibles. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela, bon sang ? Etait-ce Merlin qui le punissait d'avoir, pour une fois dans sa carrière, voulu protéger les siens en agissant comme une crapule ? Mais face à quelqu'un comme Rush, pourquoi agir dans la légalité ?

D'abord Carlton, puis Andrew, puis Kayna, puis Rosanna –sa douce Rosanna ! – et maintenant Luke, Steven et Britney… Et James, qui ignorait qu'Alicia Black pouvait sceller son destin…

Williams, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, eut envie de laisser sa rage s'en aller dans des larmes et de la violence. Ils pouvaient lui prendre son argent, ses biens, sa propre vie s'ils le voulaient, mais personne ne toucherait à James. Personne. C'était justement cela qui rendait la situation si inextricable : Alicia savait parfaitement que si elle tenait James, elle le tenait lui.

Ses frères lui avaient dit plusieurs fois qu'ils craignaient de le voir déraper, glisser jusqu'aux plus profondes abysses par amour pour sa femme et son fils. Ils lui avaient avoué que son courage pouvait se transformer en folie et son amour en poison. Ils s'étaient inquiétés de voir leur plus jeune frère perdre le sens des réalités par désir de vengeance. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait pu comprendre. Aucun d'eux n'avait su percevoir dans son regard que maintenant que Rosanna s'en était allée, James était sa seule raison de vivre. Et Alicia ne mettrait pas la main sur lui. Elle ne toucherait pas à un seul de ses cheveux, et il faisait le serment devant Merlin que s'il devait mourir, tuer ou descendre jusqu'aux Enfers pour cela, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à le faire. Là était la grande faiblesse des Potter, depuis toujours. Un amour trop fort qui poussait à la folie. Williams n'avait pas peur. Alicia ne prendrait pas son fils. Elle le prendrait lui s'il le fallait, mais elle ne toucherait pas à James…

_-_Etes-vous vraiment certain que c'est ce que vous voulez, Will ? questionna Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, lui, comprenait. Il comprenait toujours. Il savait que son amour pour James frôlait l'obsession, mais il acceptait son choix. Il lui faisait confiance, aussi. Savait que quel que soit le danger, Williams Potter restait Williams Potter. C'était la faille dans le plan d'Alicia Black. Elle lui avait pris une belle-sœur et deux neveux mais avait oublié qui il était. Peut-être l'histoire finirait-elle mal, mais il l'entraînerait avec elle dans sa chute.

_-_N'est pas Potter qui veut, murmura-t-il.

Dumbledore s'approcha de lui et déposa une main sur son épaule. Le regard qu'il lui adressa fut l'un de ces regards pénétrants dont il avait le secret. Williams ne fléchit pas.

_-_J'irai jusqu'au bout, Albus, assura-t-il. Quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

_-_Il doit exister une autre solution, persista Dumbledore. Nous avons besoin de votre présence au Ministère, Williams. Vous dirigez les aurors, vous avez plus d'influence que quiconque sur Freeman et la population vous admire. Vous sacrifier serait une grave erreur…

_-_Mon choix est fait.

Dumbledore murmura un vague « je comprends » mais parut las et déçu. Sans prétention, Williams avait conscience de l'ampleur de ce que perdrait l'Ordre du Phénix si les choses tournaient mal –et elles risquaient de mal tourner, vu la situation. Mais ils avaient gagné Caradoc Dearborn, qui faisait un excellent membre. Ils gagneraient bientôt James et Sirius, peut-être même leurs amis. Et au fond, il ne disparaîtrait jamais totalement…

_-_Vous avez songé à ce que vivra votre fils après votre départ ? demanda Dumbledore.

Williams, cette fois, évita de croiser ses yeux bleus.

_-_Evidemment, que j'y ai songé, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Je n'ai fait que ça, songer à James. C'est pour lui que je fais ça.

_-_Si Alicia vous dénonce, il aura perdu à la fois son père et sa liberté.

_-_Elle n'aura pas le temps de nous dénoncer, répondit Williams, confiant. Pas devant le Magenmagot, en tout cas.

Et si elle le faisait avant, cela importait-il ? Personne ne voudrait l'écouter, et lorsqu'il aurait fait ce qu'il avait à faire, il n'y aurait plus personne pour témoigner. Rush était mort. Alicia serait morte. Lui, il serait loin. James ne parlerait pas. L'affaire serait classée, on oublierait tout. Le nom de Williams Potter serait tabou. Les gens apprendraient à vivre avec la déception d'avoir vu leur héros se transformer en un assassin. Ils ne comprendraient pas qu'il l'aurait fait par amour… Ils ne comprenaient plus. Voldemort avait noirci leurs cœurs. Se sacrifier pour quelqu'un n'était plus quelque chose de naturel. Désormais, on préférait trahir plutôt que de se mettre en péril…

_-_Promettez-moi que si je dois fuir, vous veillerez sur mon fils, requit tristement Williams. Que si je dois disparaître à tout jamais, vous vous occuperez de lui comme s'il était votre propre enfant…

_-_C'est de vous dont il aura besoin, Williams, répondit seulement Dumbledore. Je ne remplacerai jamais son père…

_-_Mais vous serez toujours là pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Williams crut que son cœur allait exploser de chagrin. Un instant, il voulut tout remettre en question et envisagea une autre solution : celle de fuir et d'emmener James avec lui. Aux Etats-Unis, ils pourraient recommencer leur vie, être heureux et libres. Là-bas, leur nom était prononcé avec respect et le resterait malgré toutes les sales histoires qui assombrissaient leur conscience. Et ils seraient ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours…

Mais James ne voudrait pas de cette vie. Son avenir était en Angleterre, au sein de l'Ordre, sur un balai de course ou derrière un bureau d'auror, peu importait, mais il refuserait de partir. Il avait Lily, il avait Sirius, et il y avait toute sa vie, son enfance, ses origines. A quoi bon lui retirer le peu qui lui restait ?

_-_Je garderai en permanence un œil sur lui, promit Dumbledore.

_-_Vous le guiderez sur le droit chemin ?

_-_Je le ferai.

_-_Vous écarterez les dangers de sa route ?

_-_Je le ferai.

_-_Vous le protégerez si nécessaire ? Vous souffrirez pour lui et pour ses fils ?

_-_Je ferai tout ça, Williams, jura Dumbledore.

Mr Potter respira profondément, rassuré mais loin d'être apaisé. Dumbledore ne l'aimerait pas comme un père. Il ne mourrait pas pour James, ne serait jamais capable d'aller chatouiller le Diable pour lui comme lui-même allait le faire. James serait livré à lui-même, et ce pour de bon. Peut-être était-il temps. Il avait dix-sept ans et était devenu un homme depuis bien longtemps. Peut-être s'en sortirait-il tout aussi bien sans son père.

Le contraire n'était pas vrai, cependant, et Williams regretta de ne pas le lui avoir dit plus souvent. Il avait été dur avec son fils, parfois, sans doute trop. Avec cela, il avait omis de lui avouer l'essentiel : qu'il l'aimait, tout simplement. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait parfois refusé de lui adresser la parole, sous prétexte qu'il l'avait trop déçu… Mais quel père était-il pour avoir fait subir tout cela à son fils ?

_« -Tu avais peur que je m'énerve sur ton fils, c'est ça ?_

_-C'est aussi le tien, je te rappelle ! »_

Oui, Rosanna le lui avait rappelé bien trop souvent. Bien trop souvent il avait oublié que James était son fils et qu'un fils était la chose la plus précieuse aux yeux d'un père…

_« -Pas excusable, c'est à dire ? avait demandé James._

_-C'est à dire que j'ai été déçu au plus haut point et que je ne sais pas si je te pardonnerai un jour de l'énorme erreur que tu as commise… »_

Il se souviendrait toujours du désespoir de James à cette époque. Il avait laissé filer Rush et s'était sentit si mal qu'il n'avait même pas osé le lui dire. Au lieu de le soutenir, Williams avait enfoncé le couteau dans sa plaie. Il lui avait pardonné, au final, mais si ça n'avait pas été le cas ? S'il avait refusé de passer l'éponge ?

_-_Williams, êtes-vous certain que ça va ? s'enquit Dumbledore.

L'auror renifla. Il sentait la rage circuler dans ses veines, le chagrin se répandre dans chacune de ses cellules, mais le plus dur à supporter n'était autre que le poids de ses erreurs qui l'oppressait comme un étau qu'on resserrait autour de sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant, au moment où il devrait être assez fort pour disparaître, au moment où il devrait revoir James une dernière fois pour lui présenter ses adieux…

Et pourtant, les souvenirs continuèrent à affluer, plus douloureux que jamais, incontrôlables.

_« Comparer ton fils à un verracrasse, oui, c'est injuste, et choquant de ta part ! »_

James, un verracrasse. Rosanna avait été choquée et avait eu raison. Un père n'aurait jamais dû insulter ainsi son fils, même sous l'emprise de la colère. Mais c'était toujours trop tard qu'il réalisait l'essentiel…

_« Dis-moi, Will, c'est ce que tu aurais voulu ? Tu aurais voulu que ton fils se batte héroïquement pour son pays, comme tu le fais toi-même, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tué comme… comme quoi au juste ? Un vulgaire verracrasse ? »_

Williams supplia la Rosanna de son souvenir de se taire. Oui, à cet instant là, il avait pensé que James aurait dû se battre pour son pays quitte à en mourir. Oui, il l'aurait voulu, sous l'emprise de la colère… Rosanna prenait-elle un malin plaisir à le lui rappeler ?

Ne pas craquer maintenant…

_-_J'ai besoin de voir mon fils, exigea Williams d'une voix tremblante.

Parce que ses jambes se mettaient elles aussi à fléchir, il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil de cuir qu'avait occupé Lily et enfouit son visage derrière ses mains.

_-_Will, vous devriez vous reposer un peu… conseilla Dumbledore. Ne faites pas ce que vous désirez faire ! Vous avez du soutien dans tout le pays, le Magenmagot ne vous arrêterait pas, ni vous, ni vous fils, même si Alicia Black révélait la vérité ! Et dans le cas contraire, vous ne seriez condamné qu'à une très courte peine, durant laquelle votre enfermement à Azkaban pourrait être utile à l'Ord…

_-_Allez me chercher James ! ordonna Williams d'une voix forte.

Son corps se mit à trembler. Ne pas craquer… Il se savait sujet aux crises de spasmophilie en cas de situation extrême. Une autre caractéristique des Potter, dont James n'avait heureusement pas hérité.

_« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un fils pareil ? Bon sang, James, ne t'ai-je donc rien appris ? »_

Dumbledore eut un sifflement étrange et une seconde à peine passa avant que son superbe phénix fasse son apparition dans la salle d'audience. Le volatile écouta son maître lui parler à l'oreille puis repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

_-_Williams, je vous en prie, calmez-vous ! lança Dumbledore. Vous allez faire une crise !

_-_Amenez-moi James… répéta Williams en détachant bien chaque syllabe.

Sa voix avait perdu toute son intensité et ne ressemblait plus qu'à un murmure à peine audible.

_Le petit James voltigeait dans les airs, propulsé de tous côtés selon la volonté de Voldemort. Ses sanglots déchiraient l'atmosphère de panique emplissant la salle. Il frôlait les murs et le sol comme un pantin avec lequel on s'amusait. Puis, Voldemort ricana et le laissa tomber mollement au sol après l'avoir fait tourbillonner._

Sa respiration se fit saccadée. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'il supportait la pression. Elle était devenue trop forte et l'emportait, rompant toutes les barrières. Bruce avait raison : on ne pouvait jamais tout contrôler. Il aurait dû demander de l'aide et se confier pour se libérer d'une partie du poids de ses soucis. Contre tant de tension, il ne pouvait pas lutter. Depuis trop longtemps il encaissait en silence sans pouvoir trouver l'apaisement nécessaire…

Dumbledore tenta vainement un sortilège d'allégresse qui s'insinua dans son corps sans le calmer : en tant que chef des aurors, il avait tenu à montrer le bon exemple et à avaler une potion neutralisant les effets de toutes les drogues, quelle que soit leur forme. Potions et sortilèges d'allégresse en faisaient partie.

_Carlton fut arraché aux bras de Rosanna et déposé au centre de la pièce, sous tous les regards. Un mangemort le tua d'un flash de lumière verte aux effets bien trop connus._

Williams en eut le souffle coupé.

_-_Papa ! s'exclama James.

Alors que Fumseck se rapprochait de Dumbledore à chaque battement d'ailes, le jeune homme se précipita auprès de son père et l'enserra de ses bras. Williams sentit un peu de chaleur envahir son corps mais ses tremblements ne perdirent pas leur intensité.

_-_Hey, détends-toi, Papa ! lui intima James en lui caressant doucement le dos.

Williams détestait craquer de cette manière devant son fils : James n'avait pas besoin de voir son père dans un tel état de faiblesse. Quelle image aurait-il de lui après cela ? Celle d'un homme fort en apparence mais faible lorsque les sentiments prenaient le dessus ? C'était précisément parce qu'il savait que c'était exactement cela qu'il préférait s'enfermer dans son bureau les soirs où son corps devenait incontrôlable. Il ne fallait pas qu'on sache qu'à l'intérieur, Williams Potter était aussi faible qu'un autre…

_-_Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, parvint-il à articuler. Ne t'en fais plus pour moi…

_-_Tu vas rentrer à la maison et Britney va s'occuper de toi, ok ? dit James.

_-_Britney ne va plus s'occuper de personne…

Williams fut pris d'une nouvelle vague de spasmes qui alerta son fils. Celui-ci appela Dumbledore à l'aide par des regards soucieux.

_-_James, il va falloir que tu me promettes de rester fort quoiqu'il arrive, supplia Williams. Ce qui va se passer ne sera pas drôle pour toi, mais tu vas devoir rester fort…

_-_Quoi ? Mais…

_-_Promets-le moi !

James fronça les sourcils mais jura qu'il resterait fort.

_-_Explique-moi, Papa ! requit-il. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_-_Albus t'expliquera tout ça en détails d'ici quelques temps, fiston.

James se tourna vers Dumbledore, qui hocha la tête. Williams lui en fut reconnaissant.

_-_Je vais passer à l'infirmerie avant de me rendre au Ministère, déclara-t-il. Albus, accompagnez-moi, s'il vous plaît…

_-_Retournez en cours, James, dit gentiment le directeur. Nous nous retrouverons dans mon bureau demain matin.

Williams vit bien que les yeux de son fils trahissaient son incompréhension et ne put se résoudre à le quitter sans lui avoir tout expliqué. N'était-ce pas l'un des principes Potter, de toujours assumer ses erreurs et leurs conséquences ?

_-_C'est peut-être la dernière fois que nous nous voyons, James, avoua-t-il tristement.

Il réalisa soudain que ses tremblements cessaient à mesure que son fils lui caressait affectueusement le dos. Le temps d'une seconde, il laissa son esprit s'abandonner à ce simple contact, qui risquait d'être le dernier avant un long moment mais qui pourtant avait un pouvoir apaisant incroyable. Son dernier fils, grand, beau et fort. Williams était fier de ce que James était devenu. Un vrai Potter, éduqué sans doute trop sévèrement, mais qui désormais était prêt à affronter le monde et les malheurs qui s'ensuivraient. Un fils tel que celui qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Et Williams regretta de ne pas le lui avoir fait comprendre plus souvent…

_-_Alicia Black a trouvé le moyen de s'enfuir, expliqua-t-il. Elle a tué Britney, Luke et Steven et va revenir sur son témoignage en ce qui concerne le meurtre de Rush.

James ne dut pas bien réaliser ce qui se passait, car cette même lueur d'incompréhension emplissait toujours ses yeux noisette, mais Williams poursuivit, certain qu'il comprendrait bien assez tôt le tragique tournant qu'avait pris cette affaire.

_-_Elle va vouloir nous dénoncer, toi et moi. Je ne vais pas la laisser faire…

_-_Attends…

James sembla afin saisir l'ampleur du désastre.

_-_Alicia Black s'est enfuie en tuant… Non…

_-_Williams, si vous désirez passer à l'infirmerie, il faudrait vous dépêcher, avertit Dumbledore. Je vous rappelle que vous aviez l'intention d'agir vite et que vous avez encore un grand nombre de choses à faire…

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? s'exclama James, pris de panique. Tu ne vas rien faire qui puisse te mettre en danger, n'est-ce pas ?

Williams se leva, vacilla légèrement sur ses jambes affaiblies et s'appuya sur Dumbledore pour se déplacer plus facilement.

_-_Je vais faire ce que j'ai à faire, fils. La supprimer avant qu'elle ne nous fasse tomber.

_-_Tu vas la tuer ?

James se hâta de revenir à leur niveau.

_-_Tu vas la tuer comme ça, sans aucun scrupule ? lança-t-il, abasourdi.

_-_Tout comme elle a tué Britney, Luke et Steven sans aucun scrupule, répondit Williams.

Il ne se considérait pas comme un assassin mais avait appris à ses dépends à toujours croire qu'il fallait soigner le mal par le mal. On ne parlait pas de meurtre quand il s'agissait de tuer une meurtrière…

_-_Et après ça, tu vas reprendre ta vie normalement ? s'indigna James.

Williams passa la porte et prit la peine de s'appuyer contre un mur pour se reposer et permettre à James de lui faire face. Dumbledore ne le pressa pas mais lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant lui. Williams était loin de l'avoir oublié mais n'aurait renoncé à des adieux pour rien au monde.

_-_Ecoute, tout n'est pas si simple que ça, soupira-t-il. Alicia est recherchée par sa famille depuis des semaines. Ils ont même lancé un avis de recherche officiel ! Son retour va faire du bruit, si ce n'est déjà fait !

_-_Ce qui signifie que tu t'es fourré dans la bouse… conclut tristement James.

Williams hocha la tête.

_-_Elle est en liberté depuis cette nuit. A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit déjà être arrivée devant les secrétaires du Magenmagot, à hurler comme une folle pour obtenir rapidement une audience. Cela me laissait dans les plus brefs délais une dizaine d'heures.

_-_Tu vas la tuer avant qu'elle ne parle ? demanda James. Mais qu'est-ce qui va t'arriver ?

_-_Williams, il serait temps de se hâter… rappela Dumbledore.

Mr Potter respira profondément et apprécia l'effet bénéfique de l'air dans ses poumons. C'était un peu comme si chaque molécule de dioxygène réparait ses muscles fatigués et courbaturés, les relaxait, les faisait revivre. Il sut que la crise se terminait. Elle avait été plutôt courte. C'était tant mieux. Avec ce qu'il se préparait à faire, mieux valait qu'il soit au meilleur de sa forme. Tout ne serait qu'un travail de précision.

_-_Albus, laissez-nous deux minutes, s'il vous plaît… requit Williams. Je vous rejoindrai dans le hall…

Dumbledore sut que ce n'était pas la peine de polémiquer et salua les deux Potter d'un signe de la tête. Williams le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Quand il reporta son attention sur James, il nota que celui-ci le fixait intensément, comme pour le sonder et déterminer les causes profondes de sa crise. Aussitôt, Williams retrouva le masque d'indifférence que redoutaient tant les mauvais sorciers ayant affaire à lui.

_-_Pas avec moi… soupira James. Si c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit, autant que tu sois honnête… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, précisément ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as craqué de cette façon ?

_-_Je ne veux pas que tu me juges, James. Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi. Un jour, tu comprendras ce que c'est que d'avoir un fils.

James fronça les sourcils.

_-_A chaque fois que tu me parles de cette façon, c'est que quelque chose de mauvais pour nous va se passer, fit-il remarquer. Vas-y, je suis prêt à tout entendre. Je commence à être blindé, avec tout ce qui nous tombe dessus en ce moment…

_-_Je vais la tuer mais serai contraint de fuir juste après, avoua Williams. Non, ne dis rien, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en constant que son fils allait rouvrir la bouche, les yeux emplis de colère. C'est le seul moyen de t'éviter la prison. Si la vérité éclate, c'est des années, que tu vas passer à Azkaban. Alors écoute-moi et ne tente rien pour m'empêcher de faire ce que je vais faire.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu entends par fuir ? s'exclama malgré tout James.

_-_Je vais profiter des deux ou trois minutes que nécessitera la procédure pour agir. Il y aura un discours de réouverture du dossier.

_-_Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

_-_Je ne la verrai pas avant le moment de ce discours, car nous ne sommes pas autorisés à aller rendre visite à ceux qui sont sous protection judiciaire. Il y aura pas mal de monde dans la salle d'audience.

_-_Tu vas les tuer aussi ?

_-_Non, juste la tuer elle et fuir avant qu'on ne me rattrape. Mais on ne sème pas le Magenmagot comme ça. Je vais devoir disparaître de la nature parce qu'ils vont me traquer.

Le visage de James se décomposa. Williams ne s'attendait pas à moins que cela à l'annonce d'une telle nouvelle.

_-_Tu vas disparaître de la nature… répéta James d'une voix que le choc rendait morne. Quitter l'Angleterre, changer de nom, changer d'apparence…

_-_Je serai là si les miens ont besoin moi, assura Williams. Je peux te le promettre.

James eut un sourire triste et baissa les yeux.

_-_On _a_ besoin de toi… murmura-t-il timidement.

Williams soupira tristement et lui releva la tête d'une petite caresse au menton. James posa sur lui des yeux chagrinés et sincères. Cela perturba quelque peu Williams, qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre son fils lui parler ainsi. James lui montrait toujours énormément de respect, et il le savait depuis toujours, mais le plus souvent, ce respect ne laissait pas de place à ses sentiments. Etait-ce bien ou mal, désormais il ne pouvait plus le dire. Pendant des années, il s'était efforcé de lui apprendre à paraître indifférent, toujours serein et neutre dans ses gestes, attitudes et mots, mais en tant que père, il en avait parfois souffert sans jamais le lui dire : il aurait été ridicule, lui, le grand auror qui enseignait à son fils les règles censées faire de lui un homme fort, mais qui lui réclamait des marques d'affection. C'aurait été risible…

Encore une fois, il avait fait une grosse erreur en restant sur ses positions. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait été tellement attaché à ses principes qu'il en avait oublié l'essentiel : James était son fils, et pas l'un de ces apprentis qu'il se devait de former.

_-_Non, je crois que tu n'as plus besoin de moi… répondit Williams dans un murmure à peine audible. Regarde ce que tu es devenu… Je n'ai jamais été aussi fier de mon fils…

_-_Mais nous avons tous réellement besoin de toi, Papa, persista James. Pas seulement quand nous avons des problèmes…

Williams secoua la tête pour lui assurer que ce n'était pas vrai.

_-_Tu as des amis formidables, une petite-amie fantastique… Tu vas t'en sortir, garantit-il. C'est pour que tu t'en sortes que je t'ai enseigné tout ce que je t'ai enseigné. Dès ce soir, je serai un fugitif. Notre nom risque d'être sali pendant quelques temps, mais je suis certain qu'un jour, les Potter retrouveront leur grandeur. En attendant ce jour, il va falloir rester fort, d'accord ?

James ne répondit pas. Son regard se fit fuyant.

_-_Hey, James, ça va aller ! promit Williams. En cas de souci, Dumbledore sera là pour toi, d'accord ?

_-_Où est-ce que tu vas aller, toi ? s'enquit James pour détourner le sujet. S'il t'arrive quelque chose, comment pourrais-je le savoir ?

_-_Il ne m'arrivera rien, assura Williams.

Sa voix fut ferme, mais son cœur se serra car rien n'était moins sûr. Il avait prévu de se réfugier sur la lande de Cornouailles, chez les Korrigans l'ayant déjà accueilli précédemment, mais ces créatures étaient tellement imprévisibles qu'il se pouvait très bien qu'un jour, elles le mettent dehors. Et si ce jour arrivait, où irait-il ? Il n'en savait rien. Que ferait-il ? Il n'en savait rien. Comment parviendrait-il à survivre ? Il n'en savait rien…

_-_Je dois partir, annonça-t-il.

James ne répondit pas.

_-_Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? s'enquit Williams.

_-_T'en vouloir de m'empêcher d'aller en prison ? Non.

_-_M'en vouloir de devoir disparaître au moment où tu as le plus besoin de soutien…

A nouveau, James demeura silencieux mais Williams sut ce que ce silence signifiait. Les yeux de James ne mentaient pas. C'était clair : il avait perdu sa mère et perdait désormais son père. Il avait perdu un oncle et perdait désormais une tante et deux cousins. Et tout ça en si peu de temps…

_-_Fais ce que tu as à faire, soupira James. Mais n'oublie pas que tu as une famille qui va mal.

_-_Je te promets que je serai là pour vous lorsqu'il s'agira d'affronter le pire, répéta Williams.

_-_Et lorsqu'il s'agira du meilleur ?

Williams soupira et se remit en marche pour se donner du temps. Le temps… Quelque chose qui sonnait différemment, désormais. Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien être le temps pour un fugitif ? Pour un père loin de son fils ?

_-_Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, put-il seulement répondre.

Dire autre chose aurait été mentir. Il ne pouvait tout simplement rien promettre.

_-_La vie, c'est une vraie connerie, parfois… soupira-t-il. On tente tout pour la rendre la plus belle possible, et au final, le destin nous rattrape et fait tout tomber à l'eau…

_-_Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas la vie, la connerie, c'est le destin, fit remarquer James. La prof de botanique en connaît un bon rayon, à ce sujet…

S'il tenta de sourire, James ne put chasser le chagrin qui assombrissait les traits de son visage. Williams fut soulagé d'atteindre le hall d'entrée : même si cela était synonyme de séparation, il n'aurait plus à supporter l'état dans lequel il avait mis son fils.

_-_Alors c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent… dit-il tristement.

James hocha lentement la tête avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

_-_Prends soin de toi, Papa… murmura-t-il. Et montre-leur une dernière fois qui tu es…

Williams eut un faible sourire.

_-_En leur en mettant plein les yeux juste avant de fuir ? questionna-t-il.

_-_Ouais…

Tous deux se séparèrent mais se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux, d'un regard que ni Dumbledore, ni les quelques élèves qui circulaient près d'eux ne purent rompre. Un regard empli de toutes ces choses que chacun avait toujours voulu dire à l'autre sans jamais y parvenir. Et Williams, plongé dans un tel regard, sut que James, aussi chagriné soit-il, acceptait son choix et était fier de son père. Poussé par cette pensée qui lui redonna tant de force, il accompagna Dumbledore jusqu'à la grande porte d'entrée, respira profondément et s'apprêta à faire face à son destin.

oOo

Il s'en était allé. Cela devait forcément arriver un jour ou l'autre. James ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait jamais songé à cet instant. Avec un père si important dans la société, des drames finissaient toujours par survenir. Celui-ci était juste survenu trop tôt…

James avait longuement réfléchi à ce qu'il ferait dans une telle situation. Il avait dix-sept ans et devait apprendre à vivre sans ses parents. Rester fort. Poursuivre son existence avec de simples souvenirs… Ce serait dur. Pas insurmontable. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était orphelin : ses parents n'étaient pas morts. C'était juste que son père était un fugitif et que sa mère s'était transformée en une bête démoniaque. C'était juste cela…

James pouffa d'un rire dépourvu de joie en réalisant à quel point ses pensées étaient dénuées du moindre sens. C'était juste que son père était un fugitif et que sa mère s'était transformée en une bête démoniaque… Mais était-ce mieux ? Quelle était la différence, au fond ? Sa mère allait tuer des innocents la prochaine fois qu'on l'invoquerait et son père allait peut-être finir par mourir de froid dans un caniveau il ne savait où… Et à côté, l'hécatombe continuait du côté de ses oncles, tantes et cousins. Après Andrew et Kayna, Britney, Steven et Luke… Steven et Luke n'avaient même pas encore l'âge d'étudier à Poudlard et déjà, on leur avait arraché la vie. Alicia Black avait-elle un cœur, bon sang ? Elle torturait ses fils et tuait des enfants ! Et pourtant, des innocents continuait à croupir en prison sans qu'on ne fasse rien pour eux ! Où était la justice ? Malgré lui, James était très content de savoir qu'elle allait se faire assassiner sans pitié par son père… Il était temps que les choses bougent. Que les pions de l'échiquier avancent. Son père allait perdre sa place de chef des aurors ? James allait passer ses examens, exploser les scores et le remplacer. Pas tout de suite en temps que chef des aurors, mais il gravirait les échelons et reprendrait sa fonction. Qu'il y ait de la justice dans ce monde…

Tout d'abord, il devait juste se vider la tête. Entendre l'air siffler à ses oreilles et laisser ses mauvaises pensées au sol quand lui voltigerait dans le ciel sombre. Et à la fin de sa séance de Quidditch, il serait tard, et son père serait déjà loin, très loin. Peut-être même allait-on l'interroger au sujet d'une éventuelle cachette. Il ne répondrait pas. De toute manière, il ne savait rien. Que les aurors viennent le voir, salissent son nom et lui crachent dessus, s'ils le désiraient. James leur montrerait, à court ou à long terme, que les Potter étaient encore les Potter et le demeureraient jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

D'ici là, il y avait un pays à diriger. Williams laissait un grand vide au sein du gouvernement. Une place à combler, et qui ne le serait pas forcément bien. En période de guerre, ils avaient tous besoin d'un chef des aurors courageux, fort, honnête et prêt à tous les sacrifices. Ces hommes-là se faisaient rares, désormais… Tout laissait supposer que même au niveau national, rien ne serait plus comme avant. Pour une histoire qui avait mal tourné, la communauté perdait à la fois son héros, son espoir et sa dernière chance de mettre un terme à la menace de Voldemort. Car James avait bien conscience que si un homme avait été capable de défier un tel mage noir, c'était son père et personne d'autre, hormis peut-être Dumbledore.

James, sans doute sur un élan de rage, jura qu'un jour, un autre Potter en serait capable. Lui ou quelqu'un d'autre, peu importait, mais sa famille montrerait à la face du monde que leur nom était encore digne d'honneur. Il ne laisserait personne oublier que pendant toutes ces années, c'était son père et personne d'autre qui avait sacrifié son bonheur pour la prospérité de son pays. Il faisait le serment de graver leur nom dans toutes les mémoires. Dans des décennies, on parlerait encore des Potter et de leurs exploits…

oOo

Le silence qui régnait se faisait pesant. Trop pesant. L'air devenait presque irrespirable. Ou bien était-ce lui qui ne parvenait plus à emplir ses poumons. Williams n'aurait su le dire. Mais sans doute était-ce cela. Sans doute était-ce lui qui était trop tendu pour pouvoir attendre là, sur ce banc, comme si rien n'allait se passer. Dumbledore, lui, y parvenait très bien et lui jetait des coups d'œil censés l'apaiser. Même s'ils étaient vains, Williams fut touché par les efforts du vieil homme. Un grand sorcier, ce Dumbledore. Ensemble, ils auraient pu aller très loin, jusqu'à la victoire sur le Mal, probablement. Mais le fugitif qu'il allait devenir ne pourrait plus assurer un tel rôle. Il connaissait mieux que quiconque les méthodes des services secrets, pour avoir formé la plus grande majorité de ces agents omniscients. Ils le traqueraient de jour comme de nuit, s'en prendraient à ses proches pour le faire craquer, sillonneraient la planète s'il le fallait. Il leur avait appris à ne négliger aucune piste, à privilégier la ruse plutôt que la violence. Williams avait conscience de ce qui l'attendait et était prêt à tout cela, mais redoutait le jour où ils s'en prendraient à sa famille, lui lançant ainsi un ultimatum. Il savait que théoriquement, ils ne tueraient personne et que tout ne serait ce que du bluff, mais ils pourraient se montrer très agressifs et s'ils s'estimaient en droit de supprimer un tel ou un tel, les dégâts pourraient être très sérieux. Ils n'auraient plus de chef pour les réprimander en cas de bavure ou de meurtre injustifié. Et c'était cela qui l'inquiétait le plus : Williams avait toujours su interdire tout excès de violence, mais l'anarchie qui allait s'installer au cœur du quartier général des aurors mènerait peut-être à la mort d'innocents sorciers. Dont celle de James, s'ils osaient aller jusque là…

La porte du fond de la salle s'ouvrit et on fit entrer Alicia Black. Elle avait revêtu une belle robe rouge sang, très chic, dans le but de faire bonne impression. Williams ne vit qu'elle, éblouissante non pas de beauté mais de cruauté. Leurs regards se croisèrent, plus éloquents que jamais. Williams comprit sans grande surprise qu'elle désirait le faire tomber et qu'elle en éprouvait un plaisir intense. Il s'empressa de lui suggérer que tout ne se passerait pas aussi facilement.

Il avait assisté à tellement de procès de ce genre qu'il connaissait par cœur le protocole. Tout d'abord, il y aurait un discours de réouverture du dossier. On rappellerait de quoi il était sujet, puis on présenterait Alicia Black, puis lui-même, puis les autres, et enfin, on les écouterait. Tout d'abord les avocats d'Alicia, qui introduiraient le débat, puis les membres permanents du Magenmagot, puis, selon les procès, soit lui, soit Alicia. S'il avait la chance d'avoir la parole avant elle, il pourrait présenter à l'avance ses excuses et se justifier de ce qu'il allait faire. Si par malheur c'était elle qui avait la possibilité de s'exprimer avant lui, le plan resterait le même, mais sans excuses. Le départ en serait juste encore plus amer.

_-_Accusé, levez-vous ! Mr Williams Henry Potter, né à Chicago le 24 mai 1936, vous revoilà devant le Magenmagot pour le meurtre de Mr Philip Auguste Rush, dans sa demeure, une nuit encore indéterminée. En effet, Alicia Wilfrieda Black, ici présente, déclare avoir des informations concernant la date et les circonstances du meurtre.

Williams n'écoutait qu'à moitié et fut même surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la procédure était si rapide. D'habitude, il avait toujours l'impression que les discours prenaient des heures et des heures.

_-_Mr Potter ? Avez-vous quelque chose à déclarer avant que le témoin ne prenne la parole ? répéta la présidente du Magenmagot.

Williams ne se souvenait même plus de son nom. Il ne se souvenait même plus de ce qu'il avait inventé la dernière fois pour s'en sortir. Il n'y avait plus que ces deux yeux en face de lui, dont la lueur de vie devait à tout prix s'en aller…

_-_Je tenais à dire… commença-t-il en se levant.

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui mais tout sembla lent, comme dans une scène qu'on passerait au ralenti. Et dont on aurait coupé le son, également : Williams n'entendait plus que le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, qui l'empêchait de réfléchir et de se concentrer sur le discours qu'il avait prévu de faire.

_-_Je tenais à dire… répéta-t-il.

Sa main s'était faite moite. Discrètement, il la fit glisser jusqu'à la poche de sa robe et referma ses doigts sur le manche de sa baguette magique.

_-_Je tenais à dire que je n'ai toujours vécu que pour deux choses. Ma patrie et ma famille. Le plus dur a été de choisir laquelle allais-je trahir pour l'autre. Beaucoup d'entre vous vont me blâmer pour ce que je m'apprête à faire, admit-il. Ce ne sera pas une surprise. Je remercie tous les autres, tous ceux qui comprendront comme moi que sans famille, il n'existe nulle patrie pour laquelle se battre. Merci à eux. A tous ceux qui percevront la nuance entre trahison envers l'Etat et simple preuve d'amour.

Le silence ne fut pas rompu. Les sorciers l'observèrent sans comprendre. Ils ne réagirent pas lorsqu'il pointa sa baguette sur Alicia Black. Seul le flash de lumière verte les alarma et provoqua des cris affolés. C'était déjà trop tard. La sorcière fut touchée en pleine poitrine. Williams ne s'accorda pas le plaisir de s'assurer que ces yeux abhorrés s'étaient vidés de toute flamme de vie. Il bondit, slaloma entre les jets de lumière rouge et verte qui lui étaient destinés et assomma le garde afin de franchir la porte. Lorsqu'il atteignit le couloir, l'alarme caractérisant les situations d'urgence se mit à retentir. Il entendit au loin le son des portes qui se refermaient toutes seules pour bloquer les issues. Des pas précipités résonnèrent, de plus en plus proches : des aurors étaient déjà sur le coup. Mais nul ne pourrait l'arrêter. Il n'était pas le héros national pour rien : chaque centimètre du Ministère lui était connu. Chaque passage secret…

Sans plus attendre, Williams descendit les escaliers jusque dans les profondeurs du Ministère de la Magie et, incapable de lutter contre les portes closes, trouva refuge derrière un mur pivotant sous l'effet d'un mot de passe connu de lui seul. Sa baguette lui fournirait de l'eau. Un homme pouvait rester plusieurs jours sans manger. C'était justement ce dont il avait besoin pour que la situation s'apaise et lui permette de quitter cet endroit dans lequel il avait été chez lui pendant tant d'années. Juste de quoi trouver le moment propice et quitter sa prison dorée…

oOo

_-_Tenez, lisez-moi ça ! jubila Severus en dépliant l'exemplaire du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Lyudmila parut bien plus enthousiaste que Regulus. Une vraie petite peste, cette fille, au final. Elle avait bien caché son jeu, lorsqu'elle sortait avec Sirius. Regulus se demandait combien de temps elle aurait réussi à tromper tout le monde si elle n'avait pas été jetée par son frère. Certaines personnes pouvaient attendre des années avant de dévoiler leur vraie personnalité. Cela était assez terrifiant, en fait. La petite Lyudmila que tout le monde pensait gentille se révélait en réalité être une vraie sadique à l'esprit complètement dérangé… C'était presque choquant, venant d'une jeune fille aussi jolie. Beauté démoniaque… Regulus se demandait même si elle n'avait pas tapé dans l'œil de Severus. C'était bien le genre de fille qui lui plairait : une future mangemort qui pourrait le suivre et comprendrait son adoration pour le Maître… Le monde à l'envers. L'ex-petite amie de Sirius qui plaisait à Rogue ! Quelque chose clochait vraiment, chez cette fille. Son côté soviétique, sans doute. Elle avait tenté de le refouler au plus profond d'elle-même mais n'avait pu le retenir si longtemps. Ou alors, Severus disait vrai : tout ce qu'elle avait raconté, sur son père travaillant au gouvernement, le groupe d'espions de Kusmitchof et toute l'histoire qui allait autour, tout était faux. Selon son ami, qui avait réussi à pénétrer dans son esprit, profitant d'un moment d'inattention de la part de la jeune fille, son passé était bien plus complexe que cela. Elle aurait servi de cobaye pour la science soviétique et aurait subi des séquelles irréversibles, d'où ce côté instable.

Dans tous les cas, Regulus n'était certain que d'une seule chose : que cette Lyudmila n'avait pas fini de l'intriguer et que personne ne pourrait réellement savoir ses secrets si elle ne les dévoilait pas elle-même.

_-_Waouh, nom d'un hippogriffe ! s'exclama-t-elle en saisissant le journal. « Williams Potter recherché pour meurtre et éventuelle trahison de l'Etat », lut-elle.

_-Quoi_ ? s'écria Regulus.

Il lui arracha le journal des mains pour vérifier qu'elle disait vrai. En première page s'étendait une grande photographie en noir et blanc de Williams Potter lors d'un ancien procès. La légende était formelle : le chef des aurors était désormais en cavale et recherché par toutes les autorités. Une récompense de dix mille galions serait offerte à quiconque donnerait une information permettant de le retrouver.

_-_Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Regulus, horrifié.

Il ne connaissait que très peu cet homme mais avait appris à le respecter et l'admirer. Williams Potter avait toujours pris le soin de faire en sorte que rien ne lui arrive lorsqu'il lui dévoilait une information, aussi maigre soit-elle, à propos du Maître. Regulus avait même découvert très récemment qu'il avait fait glisser quelques milliers de galions sur son compte bancaire pour le remercier de ses services. Et plus que tout, tous deux luttaient pour la même cause : la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'un pour le bonheur de son pays, l'autre pour récupérer son ami de toujours, mais tous deux étaient prêts à tout pour faire disparaître ce mage noir trop envahissant. Et Williams Potter était l'un des plus efficaces dans ce domaine…

_-_Cache ta joie, Reg ! marmonna Severus. Le père Potter est en cavale, mais toi tu trouves encore le moyen de grogner !

_-_Attends, ce n'était pas forcément comme ça qu'il désirait retrouver sa mère, aussi ! le défendit Lyudmila.

Regulus fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur le journal. Etait-il indiqué que sa mère était de retour ?

Il trouva ce qu'il recherchait à la page suivante. Le portrait de sa mère occupait un bon quart de la place. Elle semblait en bonne santé. Mais l'article qui occupait le reste de la place indiquait le contraire. Regulus eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il comprit ce qui s'était passé. Avec un curieux mélange d'horreur et d'incrédulité, il relut encore le passage qui le concernait, puis encore une fois, avant de pouvoir enfin recouvrer ses esprits.

_-_Il a tué ma mère ? balbutia-t-il. Mais…

_-_Elle savait des choses compromettantes, de toute évidence, expliqua Rogue. Si ça se trouve, c'est Potter lui-même qui l'a séquestrée pendant tout ce temps. Mais il ne lui a pas laissé le temps de parler…

Regulus n'écoutait qu'à moitié. C'était une chose effarante que d'apprendre la mort d'une mère que l'on croyait si forte, presque invincible. Une mère que Regulus avait détestée et aimée en même temps sans jamais parvenir à renier l'un de ces deux sentiments si opposés. Mais savoir qu'elle ne viendrait plus lui parler, qu'elle ne viendrait plus le menacer de torture s'il ne lui obéissait pas, avait quelque chose de terrifiant, de terriblement perturbateur. Regulus ignorait s'il devait être heureux de ce décès. Si Sirius le serait, lui. Il la haïssait autant qu'il haïssait Bellatrix, Severus ou même le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais Regulus, lui, avait-il le droit de se réjouir d'une telle nouvelle ? Sa mère n'avait-elle pas été là pour lui, peut-être trop rarement, mais néanmoins présente pour le soutenir, l'aider, le défendre ?

Le fait que le meurtrier n'était autre que cet homme qu'il respectait tant ne faisait qu'accroître le dilemme qui emplissait son cœur. Williams Potter n'aimait pas tuer. Sa mère avait forcément fait quelque chose d'horrible pour qu'il en arrive à la haïr au point de la tuer. Et sans doute qu'en plus de cela, comme l'avait dit Severus, elle savait trop de choses. Peut-être même avait-elle assisté à l'assassinat de Rush et aurait ainsi pu de par son témoignage faire tomber le sorcier le plus apprécié de la communauté magique.

Ou bien était-ce plus complexe encore : Williams Potter était un homme qui assumait ses actes. S'il avait tué Rush par erreur ou par jalousie, il aurait accepté la sentence de la justice et aurait purgé sa peine la tête haute, droit et fier, comme toujours. Alors pourquoi faire taire sa mère en la tuant devant le Magenmagot –ce qui était un acte désespéré, non ? Un dernier recours, une solution de dernière minute…

Il avait voulu protéger quelqu'un. Quelqu'un pour qui il était prêt à sacrifier sa liberté et son honneur. Pour qui il était prêt à endurer une fuite éternelle contre les redoutables aurors et services secrets qu'il avait lui-mêmes formés. Pour qui il était prêt à affronter l'inconnu, le danger et peut-être même la mort…

_-_James Potter... murmura-t-il.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? s'enquit Severus.

_-_Il a dit « James Potter », répondit Lyudmila.

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit ça ? interrogea Severus.

_-_Pour rien, dit précipitamment Regulus. Je me disais juste qu'il doit avoir les boules, maintenant que son père est officiellement un fugitif…

_-_Il ment, contredit Lyudmila avec méchanceté.

Regulus se maudit de ne pas avoir fait plus attention. Ses pensées étaient à la disposition de n'importe quelle intrusion de la jeune femme et il le savait parfaitement. Avec elle dans les parages, on ne pouvait pas mentir…

_-_Il a dit « James Potter » parce qu'il pense que Williams Potter a voulu protéger son fils, d'où le meurtre d'Alicia Black, renchérit la soviétique. Ce qui voudrait dire que James Potter a quelque chose de très grave à se reprocher. Comme par exemple, le meurtre de Rush…

Les sourcils de Severus se rejoignirent pour ne plus former qu'une seule ligne continue. Regulus put lire sur son visage que tout son cerveau s'était remis en marche, associant souvenirs et faits nouveaux. Il était quelqu'un de très intelligent : si James avait commis la moindre erreur ou laissé le moindre signe pouvant le mener à une telle conclusion, Severus le retrouverait et ferait le lien. Et James Potter pourrait avoir de gros ennuis…

Le petit rire mesquin de Lyudmila renforça l'agacement de Regulus, qui la fusilla du regard. C'était ce qu'il avait dit : une vraie petite peste.

_-_Tu portes bien ton nom, méprisa-t-il. Lyudmila Blërk, ça sonne comme Lyudmila Beurk !

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

_-_Les bons comptes font les bons amis, non ? minauda-t-elle. Il fallait bien qu'un jour, ce pauvre Severus sache que tu n'es qu'un incroyable petit menteur jouant un double jeu !

_-_Quel double jeu ? s'exclama soudainement Severus en dévisageant son ami. Reg', tu me fais des cachotteries ?

_-_Qui fait des cachotteries à qui, ici ? s'impatienta Regulus. Celle qui invente des histoires à dormir debout pour ne pas avouer aux autres qu'elle a servi de cobaye et que son cerveau s'en est retrouvé ramolli ? Ou bien celui qui fait croire à son amie qu'il ne sait pas que son cerveau a été ramolli, par peur de la mettre en colère et de perdre de l'importance à ses yeux, qu'il trouve très charmants ?

Il dut respirer profondément pour reprendre son souffle et attendit que quelqu'un vienne le contredire, mais personne n'osa exprimer le fond de sa pensée, certainement pour la simple cause que tous savaient qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Cependant, Severus continua à l'observer comme s'il venait d'annoncer publiquement sa trahison.

_-_Quoi ? s'agaça Regulus. Tu crois que je suis redevenu ami avec Potter et que je me fais du souci pour lui, c'est ça ?

_-_C'est un peu ça qui se passe en réalité, non ? rétorqua Lyudmila, amusée. Ca t'embête que Potter père soit dans une situation aussi critique, parce que toi et lui, vous « luttez pour la même cause », comme tu l'as si bien pensé…

_-_Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! pesta Regulus, parfaitement conscient que celui qui mentait n'était autre que lui-même.

Severus, lui, semblait perdu, incapable de déterminer qui croire.

_-_Tu as encore des liens avec le camp de Dumbledore ? s'enquit-il, suspicieux.

_-_Mais non !

Regulus s'efforça de détourner les yeux sans se trahir lui-même : Severus, la plupart du temps, prenait la fuite de ses regards pour des tentatives de lui masquer des choses.

_-_Tu me mens… murmura le septième année.

_-_Tu préfères la croire elle, sous prétexte qu'elle a la faculté de déterminer les pensées des gens ? bougonna Regulus. Tu sais qu'elle aussi, elle sait mentir !

Severus contempla un instant Lyudmila, comme s'il désirait découvrir quelque part sur son corps la solution à son problème, puis soupira et reporta son attention sur Regulus, qui le gratifia d'un regard noir.

_-_C'est bon, on n'en parle plus, maugréa Severus.

_-_Je vais rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres dès qu'il m'acceptera parmi les siens, déclara toutefois Regulus. Je peux te le jurer, si nécessaire.

_-_C'est bon, j'ai dit ! grogna Severus. Je peux récupérer le journal ?

Regulus le lui tendit et osa l'observer dans les yeux. Avec satisfaction, il nota que son ami ne chercha pas à faire intrusion dans son esprit et prit cela comme une marque de confiance. Cela le rassura de savoir que Severus pouvait encore le croire sur parole. Quelques années plus tôt, il ne se serait même pas posé la question, mais le temps les avait tellement séparés…

Lyudmila, elle, continuait de le fixer méchamment. Elle savait tout, de toute évidence. Tout à propos de son intention de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres afin de mieux retrouver Severus, et tout à propos de ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour cela.

Prétextant avoir des recherches à faire à la bibliothèque, l'adolescent se hâta de fuir ces deux yeux trop pesants qui a tout instant pouvaient faire le tour de tout ce qu'il avait découvert après des jours et des jours de lecture acharnée. Si les petits détails perçus dans la pensine de Slughorn étaient plus qu'éloquents, il avait fallu trouver la preuve de ses soupçons dans des livres fiables. Et il avait trouvé ce qu'il recherchait. Le Tom pour qui le professeur Slughorn avait eu tant d'estime n'était autre que Tom Elvis Jedusor, dernier descendant des Serpentard. L'information en elle-même n'aurait pas été si intéressante si Regulus n'avait pas découvert par la suite que ce Tom Jedusor s'était fait surnommer Lord Voldemort. Tout coïncidait parfaitement : les lettres qui formaient un anagramme, les dates, les paroles du jeune homme dans la pensine. Restait encore à éclaircir un élément plus qu'important : les Horcruxes. Regulus ignorait ce qu'étaient ces choses et ne savait d'elle que ce que Slughorn avait bien voulu déclarer dans son souvenir. Des objets dans lesquels on pouvait enfermer un morceau d'âme. Comment et pourquoi, il ne pouvait le dire. Il pouvait supposer, cependant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne faisait jamais rien d'inutile. Or, que pouvait désirer un tel mage noir ? Premièrement, le pouvoir. Deuxièmement, l'immortalité. Regulus était presque convaincu que c'était l'immortalité que le Maître désirait acquérir au moyen de ces Horcruxes.

_-_Hey, Regulus ! s'exclama une voix féminine qui avait le don de le tirer de ses pensées.

Entre mille, il aurait reconnu Hilary. Toujours aussi belle, mais beaucoup plus souriante qu'à son retour chez les Serpentard. Elle n'hésita pas à l'étreindre brièvement comme elle le faisait certains jours, mais cette fois, elle fut plus profonde, comme si elle la voulait consolatrice. Regulus sut aussitôt qu'elle avait lu la Gazette du Sorcier du matin.

_-_Comment tu te sens ? s'enquit-elle.

Regulus haussa les épaules.

_-_Assez bien, pour quelqu'un qui vient de perdre sa mère, avoua-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas comme si elle avait été une très bonne mère. Sirius s'en fiche, je présume ?

Ce fut au tour d'Hilary de hausser les épaules.

_-_Ca ne lui a fait ni chaud ni froid, pour être honnête, dit-elle. En fait, il était bien plus triste pour Will que pour sa propre mère. Je crois même qu'il s'en veut, d'être le fils de celle qui l'a poussé à fuir. Il s'est confondu d'excuses devant James…

_-_Comment va-t-il, lui ? interrogea Regulus, certain que James Potter attachait beaucoup plus d'importance à sa famille que lui et Sirius.

_-_Je ne sais pas trop. Il passe pas mal de temps au terrain de Quidditch, en ce moment. C'est son moyen d'évacuer tout ça. Mais je crois qu'à l'intérieur, ça ne doit pas aller très bien. Tu sais bien comment il est. Sa famille, c'est sacré…

_-_Je peux peut-être essayer de lui parler, dit Regulus. Je suis le fils d'Alicia Black…

_-_Sirius aussi, et pourtant ça ne l'a pas vraiment consolé, assura Hilary. Non, je crois qu'il faut le laisser reprendre le dessus tout seul, mais l'entourer pour lui montrer qu'on le soutient.

_-_Il est allé en cours, aujourd'hui ?

_-_Oui. Non, sincèrement, je trouve qu'il reste fort malgré tout ce qui vient de lui tomber dessus, déclara Hilary. Et puis ton frère et Remus se sont réconciliés, j'imagine que ça lui fait plaisir de les voir à nouveau réunis à ses côtés.

_-_Mais sa petite-amie s'est retrouvée devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ne s'en est sortie que par on ne sait quel moyen ! rappela Regulus à juste titre.

Hilary soupira de lassitude et tenta de lui sourire.

_-_On peut discuter de ça autre part que dans un couloir ? demanda-t-elle. Tu allais quelque part ?

_-_A la bibliothèque, répondit Regulus.

_-_Ca sera parfait !

Le jeune Serpentard n'eut pas le temps de lui annoncer qu'il préférait se rendre seul à la bibliothèque, car elle le prit par le bras et l'y entraîna sans même lui demander son avis.

Il fut impressionné par le monde que renfermait la vaste pièce à une heure qui d'ordinaire était assez calme. Hilary lui expliqua que les toutes premières lettres du Ministère de la Magie, apportant les toutes premières épreuves des tous premiers élèves, étaient arrivées en début de soirée.

_-_J'étais d'ailleurs partie à la recherche de James pour lui demander s'il avait reçu la sienne, expliqua Hilary. Sirius ne l'a pas reçue, en tout cas.

_-_Moi non plus, répondit Regulus. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal. J'ai pas mal de recherches parallèles à faire, en ce moment.

_-_Au sujet de ?

Regulus s'assura qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne traînait près d'eux avant de chercher les mots de sa réponse. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Hilary. Plus : elle pouvait même l'aider, étant très proche de l'Ordre du Phénix et surtout très bonne conseillère –avec lui, tout du moins.

_-_Au sujet du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avoua-t-il. Tu sais ce que sont les Horcruxes ?

Au visage déconfit qu'elle lui montra, il se douta que la réponse était négative.

_-_Tu fais des recherches sur Voldemort ? s'exclama-t-elle, abasourdie. Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ? Et s'il l'apprenait, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

_-_Il ne l'apprendra pas, promit Regulus. A moins que cette Lyudmila ne parle, mais…

Il se tut car il ne trouva pas les mots pour achever sa phrase. Mais quoi, au juste ? Mais elle ne parlerait pas ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

_-_A ta place, je me méfierai vraiment d'elle, prévint Hilary. Depuis que Sirius l'a larguée, elle se montre très agressive. Il paraît qu'en fait, son cerveau a subi des dommages graves lui donnant ce côté psychopathe. Personnellement, quand je la vois, je me dis que c'est tout à fait possible.

_-_Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ? questionna Regulus. Tu as parlé à Severus ?

Hilary eut un petit rire montrant l'improbabilité d'une telle chose.

_-_Non, en fait c'est Dumbledore qui en a parlé à James et Sirius, expliqua-t-elle.

_-_Alors elle est bel et bien dérangée psychologiquement… murmura Regulus, songeur.

_-_Ce qui la rend d'autant plus dangereuse. Alors fais attention quand tu es près d'elle. Cette fille sait tout et peut se montrer aussi démoniaque d'adorable, d'après Sirius.

Regulus eut un petit sourire.

_-_Un peu comme toi avant ta métamorphose, pas vrai ? fit-il remarquer.

_-_Un peu, oui, admit Hilary. Mais moi je n'ai jamais éprouvé le désir de me lier d'amitié avec une ordure, ajouta-t-elle, plus sombre. Crois-moi, Regulus, le vrai danger se cache parfois là où l'on ne l'attend pas. Fais attention à Lyudmila Blërk. Je la vois bien capable de te poignarder dans le dos au moment où tu t'y attends le moins…

_-_Au sens propre ou figuré ?

_-_Les deux.

Regulus soupira.

_-_De toute manière, depuis que Severus lui a donné le mot de passe de la salle commune, elle a commencé à fourrer son nez dans mes affaires, et je le sais très bien, qu'elle peut m'attirer des ennuis, mais ai-je vraiment le choix ? s'attrista-t-il. Il faut bien que j'avance dans mes recherches, si je veux atteindre l'objectif que je me suis fixé !

_-_Quel est cet objectif ? demanda Hilary, intéressée.

A nouveau, Regulus vérifia avant de répondre que personne ne les écoutait en faisant mine de chercher un livre en particulier.

_-_Ca va te paraître démesuré, supposa-t-il, mais dis-toi que je ne suis pas si mal parti.

_-_Je suis prête à tout entendre, tu sais… Mes oncles désirent faire tomber Voldemort, alors ça ne peut pas être pire !

Elle eut un petit rire pour sa propre plaisanterie mais Regulus ne fut pas amusé le moins du monde.

_-_J'ai moi aussi l'intention de le faire tomber, annonça-t-il solennellement.

Le sourire de la jeune femme disparut aussitôt, remplacé par un air de profonde incrédulité. Regulus fut soulagé de ne pas l'entendre lui rire au nez.

_-_Tu comptes vraiment t'en prendre à lui directement ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Regulus hocha la tête.

_-_Je suis actuellement en train de rassembler des informations sur lui. Je sais déjà pas mal de choses, comme par exemple que son vrai nom est Tom Elvis Jedusor, qu'il est le descendant de Salazar Serpentard, qu'il appréciait beaucoup Slughorn ou encore qu'il s'intéressait beaucoup aux Horcruxes !

Hilary fit claquer sa langue pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

_-_Hey, si tu comptes, ça ne fait pas tant que ça d'informations ! lui fit-elle remarquer. Et en plus, elles ne sont pas toutes dignes d'intérêt !

_-_Je te l'accorde, mais d'autres sont déjà très importantes ! Les Horcruxes, par exemple !

_-_C'est du suicide, réfuta Hilary. Il faut que tu parles de ce que tu sais à…

_-_Williams Potter ? coupa Regulus. Et comment? Et pourquoi ?

_-_Tu peux au moins en parler à Dumbledore !

_-_Severus trouverait ça louche.

_-_Tu n'es absolument pas obligé de lui dire où tu vas à chaque fois, si ? s'impatienta Hilary. Il n'est pas censé savoir que tu as des liens avec Dumbledore !

Regulus fit non de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis.

_-_Sais-tu pourquoi je m'acharne à cette tâche, Hilary ? interrogea-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Pour qu'un jour, Severus redevienne celui qu'il était avant de tomber dans les filets du Maître. Crois-tu réellement que je vais prendre le risque de me disputer encore avec lui ?

Hilary soupira et détourna la tête, et en la voyant sursauter, Regulus ne put s'empêcher de suivre la direction qu'indiquaient ses yeux. Il fit alors face à James Potter, assis à la table voisine, qui semblait réfléchir assidûment à quelque chose inscrit sur un morceau de parchemin froissé. Hilary se racla la gorge mais rien ne vint le perturber. Littéralement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait, il ne leva les yeux que lorsqu'elle l'appela si fort que de nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers eux.

_-_Ah, c'est toi… constata-t-il avec indifférence. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_-_Ai-je besoin d'un motif précis pour prendre des nouvelles de mon cousin ? répondit seulement la jeune femme.

A sa grande surprise, Regulus vit James Potter soupirer, profondément agacé.

_-_Depuis ce matin, tu prends de mes nouvelles à chaque fois que tu me vois, rétorqua le Gryffondor. J'ai perdu mon père mais je ne suis pas mourant pour autant. Arrête de me couver comme ça !

Hilary accusa le coup silencieusement et baissa la tête.

_-_Excuse-moi, murmura-t-elle. Je pensais juste que tu avais besoin d'aide, avec tout ce qui te tombes dessus depuis quelques temps…

_-_Ouais, j'ai besoin d'aide, mais pour cette stupide énigme et pour rien d'autre ! maugréa James. Je te jure qu'ils vont sérieusement m'énerver, les nouveaux ASPICs, si ça se passe comme ça à chaque fois !

_-_Ah, c'est ta lettre du Ministère ! lança Regulus, estimant qu'il était temps pour lui de se manifester s'il désirait lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, même si son père avait tué sa mère.

James le fixa un instant sans rien dire, respira profondément et finit par hocher la tête.

_-_Je suis désolé pour ta mère, ajouta-t-il d'une voix dure.

Regulus lui sourit tristement.

_-_Ne te force pas à me présenter tes excuses si elles ne sont pas sincères, lui dit-il avec gentillesse, surtout quand elles n'ont pas lieu d'être.

_-_Tant mieux, répliqua James Potter. Dans ce cas, oublie ce que j'ai dit : je ne suis pas désolé du tout.

_-_Je présume qu'elle a encore fait des choses horribles, pour que ton père en arrive là… s'attrista Regulus. C'est moi qui suis désolé.

_-_Elle a tué une de nos tantes et nos deux plus jeunes cousins, c'est vrai, dit sèchement James. Tu comprends que je ne sois pas accablé par son sort…

Regulus laissa sa mâchoire s'entrouvrir d'ébahissement et dévisagea à tour de rôle le Gryffondor et sa cousine. Tous deux affichaient le même air consterné, voire dévasté, par la perte de ces êtres chers.

_-_Mais… c'est vous qui la gardiez captive ? s'enquit-il.

Aussi exécrable avait été sa mère, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire porter le chapeau de toutes les horreurs de cette histoire.

James Potter soupira encore et se replongea dans son énigme.

_-_J'aimerais pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement, si possible, répliqua-t-il.

Et alors que ni Regulus, ni Hilary n'esquissa le moindre mouvement, il referma violemment le livre qu'il avait ouvert et s'en alla à grandes enjambées avec son parchemin.

_-_Je vais t'aider, dit soudainement Hilary.

_-_M'aider à quoi ?

_-_A découvrir les secrets de Voldemort. J'en ai assez de voir James comme ça. Je veux qu'il retrouve son sourire… Tiens-moi au courant dès que tu as du nouveau, ordonna Hilary.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle s'en alla poursuivre son cousin dans les couloirs.

oOo

_Au Pays de Galles la légende me situa,_

_Mais pour me trouver, en Cornouailles tu te rendras._

_L'abbaye de Patrick te guidera_

_Et sous les cendres tu me verras._

_Jusqu'à la tour, tu monteras,_

_Et mon nom tu crieras._

_A ce moment, quelqu'un descendra,_

_Et pour ta brillance, il te récompensera._

_-_Au Pays de Galles, la légende me situa… répéta James pour la énième fois. En Cornouailles tu me trouveras…

Il se frotta les yeux pour chasser les picotements provoqués par sa fatigue mais ne put faire disparaître sa migraine naissante. Combien son cerveau pouvait-il peser ? Une tonne, deux ? Il ne parvenait même plus à tenir sa tête droite et se sentit contraint de s'étendre sur la table.

Faiblement, il parcourut la salle commune du regard. Elle était désormais vide. Sa montre lui indiqua pourquoi : il était presque trois heures du matin. La nuit était noire, signe que le détraqueur de temps reposait paisiblement quelque part, aux côtés de Voldemort en personne. Quelle ordure, ce sorcier… Qu'il s'en prenne encore une seule fois à Lily…

_-Ne sois pas stupide, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? C'est de Lord Voldemort dont il s'agit, pas d'Aubrey Bertam. Si tu le défiais, il te tuerait en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire…_

_-_Tais-toi, toi ! marmonna James à l'adresse de la petite voix qui parlait dans sa tête.

Ce James qui occupait son esprit commençait à l'agacer. Toujours à lui faire la morale ! Ne pouvait-il pas l'aider à réfléchir, au lieu de lui poser des questions stupides, de lui parler de Lily, de Sirius, de son père ?

Il faisait chaud, trop chaud. James se servit un nouveau verre de cette eau fraîche qu'un elfe de maison avait gentiment déposé près de lui. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait un elfe de maison ailleurs qu'aux cuisines. Sans doute avait-il entendu ses prières et quitté sa cachette pour lui apporter de quoi se rafraîchir…

_-Mais c'est vrai que c'est curieux, cette histoire… Pourquoi attache-t-il tant d'importance à Lily ? Elle est canon, d'accord, mais je doute qu'il se préoccupe de cet aspect-là…_

_-_L'abbaye de Patrick te guidera et sous les cendres tu me trouveras… répéta encore James pour chasser de ses pensées cette petite voix agaçante.

Il aurait fallu qu'il retourne à la bibliothèque chercher d'autres livres mais n'en avait pas la force. Si seulement il avait pu dormir… Les autres avaient-ils autant de mal que lui à trouver une réponse à leur énigme ? Gwenog était allée se coucher très tôt, aussi dépitée que lui. Le Ministère avait dû bien s'amuser à trouver toutes ces épreuves de torture…

_-Torture, tu exagères un peu… _

James avala encore un verre d'eau pour ne pas se laisser envahir par ces pensées parasites qui l'accompagnaient à chaque fois qu'il en demandait trop à son cerveau.

_-_Continue comme ça et tu vas te lever toute la nuit pour aller aux toilettes !

_-_Tais-toi ! ordonna James avec colère.

_-_Pardon ?

James sursauta en réalisant que la voix ne venait plus de l'intérieur de sa tête. Elle était bien réelle, très proche. Juste derrière lui…

D'un bond, il se retourna et poussa une exclamation de surprise et d'effroi.

_-_Oh mon Dieu… murmura-t-il en plaquant une main contre sa bouche.

Il ne faisait face à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même. A première vue, tout du moins, car en observant mieux le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui, il aperçut que ses pupilles étaient un peu plus sombres, et que sur la peau de son cou était visible une tâche que lui-même n'avait pas.

_-_C… Carlton ? bredouilla-t-il.

_-_Carl, pour les intimes, répondit l'autre en souriant.

James le vit s'approcher de lui, bras ouverts. Sans pouvoir ni parler ni réfléchir, il se laissa étreindre longuement. Ce fut comme s'il vivait un rêve, tant ce corps contre lui lui sembla irréel. Et pourtant, ce souffle contre son cou, ce dos contre ses mains tremblantes et ces tapes fraternelles dans le sien existaient vraiment, il en était persuadé.

_-_Alors comme ça, tu as besoin d'aide... s'exclama Carlton. Fais voir un peu !

James lui tendit son parchemin avec ce même ébahissement.

_-_Comment est-ce possible ? murmura-t-il. Tu es... enfin, tu es...

_-_Mort, ouais, je sais, acheva Carl sans paraître triste. Mais peut-être qu'il existe des miracles qui font que quand on en a vraiment besoin, un mort peut revenir de là où il est pour apporter son aide !

Aussitôt, l'image de la belle Œdya s'imposa à l'esprit de James. Des miracles, elle seule pouvait en faire survenir.

_-_Elle t'a fait revenir... dit-il songeur. Œdya t'a fait revenir pour m'aider !

Carlton haussa les épaules et se replongea dans son énigme, déplaçant le doigt le long des mots pour mieux les lire. James le regarda faire, fasciné.

_-_Comment est-il possible que tu saches lire, puisque tu es décédé à trois ans ?

Son frère jumeau eut un petit rire empli d'une joie si sincère qu'il réchauffa le cœur de James. C'était un rire qui ressemblait au sien, encore une fois. James n'en revenait pas.

_-_Ca, c'est une remarque typique des vivants ! minauda gentiment Carl. Et comment est-ce possible que je sois celui que j'aurais été à dix-sept ans, hein ? Et comment est-ce possible que je connaisse tout de ta vie ? Tout de ce qui se passe actuellement en Grande-Bretagne ?

Il eut un nouveau petit rire et secoua la tête comme pour lui indiquer de laisser tomber l'affaire.

_-_Ne cherche pas à comprendre, James, dit-il sans la moindre once de méchanceté ou d'agacement. Les vivants ont leurs secrets, les morts ont les leurs. Le jour où tu seras mort, tu comprendras. Moi, je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler. Tiens, et à ce propos, évite de parler de ma visite à tes amis.

_-_Sirius est...

_-_Digne de confiance, je sais, coupa Carl, mais quand même. On ne doit pas savoir que je suis venu.

James hocha la tête, conscient que si la nouvelle faisait le tour de Poudlard, elle donnerait naissance à trop de polémiques. Des jaloux voudraient obtenir eux aussi l'aide de leurs proches, ou simplement revoir un parent décédé, sans pour autant que la pauvre Œdya soit capable de satisfaire leurs désirs. Et au fond, la mort faisait partie de la vie. Ce n'était pas forcément bon de modifier tout cela en remettant les morts dans le monde des vivants.

_-_Ah, je sais où tu dois aller, James, déclara soudain Carl. Ce n'est pas très loin de là où je suis d'habitude.

Le jeune Gryffondor n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

_-_Tu sais où je dois me rendre ? s'étonna-t-il.

_-_Hum hum.

James eut un sifflement d'admiration qui fit sourire son frère.

_-_Glastonbury, ça te dit quelque chose ? demanda celui-ci.

_-_Oui, j'y ai passé Noël...

_-_Avec Lily, acheva Carl. Et ça s'est assez mal terminé, puisque Remus est tombé sur Fenrir Greyback et a perdu sa petite amie. Je sais tout.

James soupira tristement.

_-_J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant, avoua-t-il, mais je ne sais rien de toi.

_-_On peut remédier à ce problème, assura Carl en déposant chaleureusement une main sur son épaule. Je reviendrai. Je connais le chemin, maintenant !

James ne put rien faire d'autre que de l'étreindre à nouveau. C'était assez étrange comme les évènements s'enchaînaient : son père disparaissait et son frère refaisait son apparition le lendemain. Trop étrange pour être normal, peut-être.

_-_Glastonbury, tu dis ? s'enquit-il.

_-_Ouais. L'abbaye de Patrick, c'est l'abbaye qui a été construite au cinquième siècle par ce dénommé Patrick à Glastonbury. La chapelle de la Vierge se situe non loin par-dessus les vestiges d'une ancienne église incendiée en 1184.

James haussa les sourcils, impressionné.

_-_Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir tout ça ? demanda-t-il.

_-_Je te l'ai dit : ce n'est pas très loin de chez moi. Sous cette ancienne église, lors de la reconstruction, les moines auraient retrouvé sous une dalle de pierre une inscription en latin : « Hic Jacet Sepultus Inclitus Rex Arturius In Insula Avalonia ». Soit quelque chose du genre...

_-_Ici gît la sépulture du Roi Arthur, dans l'île d'Avalon, murmura James, à peu près sûr de son latin approximatif mais correct, selon son père. Le roi Arthur qui selon la légende siège au Pays de Galles...

_-_Exactement. Et la tour citée n'est autre que...

_-_Cette tour au pied de laquelle nous sommes montés, moi et Lily ! Tout colle !

_-_Evidemment, que tout colle ! Et maintenant, c'est quoi, le programme ?

_-_Nous sommes autorisés à manquer les cours pour les examens, expliqua James. J'irai demain à Glastonbury, je crierai au pied de la tour et on verra la suite...

_-_Va d'abord te coucher, conseilla Carl. Tu as l'air exténué.

James mourait d'envie de prendre du repos mais ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter son frère. S'il ne revenait pas ? S'il n'était pas autorisé à revenir auprès des vivants le lendemain ?

Carlton dut percevoir ses doutes car il lui accorda un petit sourire bienveillant.

_-_Demain, même heure, d'accord ? lui intima-t-il. Tu me raconteras tes exploits !

_-_Reste avec moi pour cette nuit... supplia James. On a tellement de choses à se dire !

_-_Et on se les dira demain, promit Carl. Pour le moment, tu dois dormir. Et pour t'éviter toute tentation, je vais disparaître pour les vingt-quatre heures à venir. Bonne chance !

Il disparut après un clin d'œil affectif et James se retrouva à nouveau seul dans la salle commune. Trop perturbé et perdu dans ses pensées pour rester auprès du feu et réfléchir, il décida d'obéir et de monter dans son dortoir. Ses trois amis dormaient paisiblement. Sirius et Remus, tout du moins, car Peter ne cessait de gigoter dans son lit, la respiration irrégulière. James, qui savait que malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire, Peter avait lui aussi de gros problèmes qu'il affrontait avec courage, alla se poster près de lui et lui murmura quelques mots de réconfort à l'oreille, dans l'espoir de l'aider à lutter contre ses démons à lui. Peter s'apaisa un peu et James put redresser ses draps jusqu'à son cou, avant de se glisser lui-même sous sa couette chauffée par une bouillotte qu'il retira silencieusement pour ne pas rompre le sommeil de ses amis, ses trois anges gardiens qui comptaient plus pour lui que ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais leur dire.

* * *

Bonjour!!

Tout d'abord je tenais à dire que ce chapitre n'a été relu qu'une fois et qu'il est donc possible que des fautes restent par-ci par-là. désolée d'avance!

Semaine horrible, je vous passe les détails. Je n'ai pas écrit beaucoup. D'ailleurs, à ce train-là j'y suis encore cet été, moi qui désirais finir avant les grandes vacances! Personnellement, tout ce que je veux c'est finir avant la sortie du tome 7 en anglais, sinon vous aller me trouver pitoyable! lol

Le prochain chapitre, le **44: avis de recherche**. Je l'ai bien avancé, et je commence vraiment à sentir que la fin approche; pour être honnête, j'ai assez hâte... Je sais que ça va me manquer, mais là, je n'ai plus vraiment le temps (faut dire que les profs, des fois, ils abusent...)...

oOo

Ainsi, la Saint Valentin arriva sans qu'il ait eu d'explication, ce qui ne l'empêcha de se préparer avec le plus grand soin. Cette année-là, Mrs Rosmerta organisa pour l'occasion un bal au Trois Balais, auquel les sixième et les septième année furent conviés. James, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit plus célibataire, eut tout de même le droit à la série d'invitation à laquelle il était habitué. Lily, après s'en être rendu compte, envoya balader chacune des filles qui s'approcha de lui un peu trop près à son goût.

oOo

Voilà, je ne sais pas quand je posterai (je ne suis pas là ce week-end, ni celui d'après, ni celui d'après, mais avec les jours fériés, je vais peut-être trouver un moment). Encore une fois, désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous donner de date précise...

Bonne lecture!


	44. Avis de recherche

**Chapitre 44 : Avis de recherche.**

Hic Jacet Sepultus Inclitus Rex Arturius In Insula Avalonia.

C'était là qu'on avait voulu le mener. Devant James s'élevaient, massives, les ruines de l'abbaye de Glastonbury, qui semblaient dominer toute l'architecture du village comme un vieux maître mal en point mais trop respecté pour pouvoir être surpassé. Elles avaient fasciné Lily le soir de Noël. Les deux grands pans de murs qui avaient subsisté, de style gothique, donnaient une symétrie presque parfaite à l'ensemble. Un instant, James laissa son imagination reconstruire le monument, puis s'amusa à ajouter dans son esprit l'image de l'église qui avait été détruite. Enfin, il imagina le roi Arthur se faisant enterrer là, sous ces ruines, entouré de tous ses chevaliers, de toute sa cour, de tout son peuple. Cependant, les allées et venues des touristes mirent fin à son songe, car l'un d'eux le bouscula involontairement et manqua de le faire tomber à terre, le ramenant à la dure réalité : il avait une tâche à accomplir mais devait d'abord trouver un moyen de faire fuir tous ces moldus perturbateurs.

Cela faisait-il partie de l'épreuve ? James n'en aurait pas été étonné. Sortilège anti-moldu, étudié très rapidement en sixième année avec le professeur Mortensen. Trop rapidement, peut-être. Comment faisait-on, déjà ?

_On tourne trois fois la baguette dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis on abaisse pour ensuite remonter très vite, d'un geste sec ! Simultanément, on prononce bien clairement : je veux que tous les moldus de ce périmètre se souviennent d'un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur –ou autre chose, il vous suffit d'avoir un peu d'imagination pour les faire fuir ! – et vous effectuez un tour sur vous-même en délimitant le périmètre que vous voulez voir vidé de tout moldu._

C'était cela. Un tour sur soi-même. Pas très discret.

James décida que se réfugier dans la forêt serait le meilleur moyen de ne pas se faire repérer, aussi s'ordonna-t-il de remettre ses souvenirs loin dans sa tête : ce n'était pas le moment de repenser à ce qui était arrivé à Xi ; Greyback ne reviendrait pas par là de si tôt, si ?

De toute manière, cela ne changeait strictement rien : s'il voulait montrer ce que valait un Potter, il devrait prendre des risques.

Cependant, il fut aussi tranquille que ce qu'il pouvait espérer et rapidement, il vit les moldus s'en aller, pressés de se rendre au supermarché le plus proche afin de faire leurs courses.

_-_Une bouteille de lait, trois kilos de pommes de terre, une belle pièce de viande, récita l'un d'eux en passant tout près de James sans même le voir.

Le jeune sorcier attendit encore quelques minutes avant de grimper jusqu'au sommet de la colline sur laquelle avait été bâtie la tour qui, il le savait, n'était que le reste d'une vieille église. Là, il leva les yeux jusqu'au ciel gris d'hiver et respira profondément. Puis, il sut ce qui lui restait à faire.

_-_Roi Arthur ! cria-t-il.

Il attendit. Rien ne se produisit.

_-_Roi Arthur ! répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

A ce moment, un homme apparut derrière l'un des vitraux brisés de la tour. James ne le connaissait pas. Muni d'un calepin et d'une plume, il l'observait comme s'il désirait prendre en note chacun de ses gestes. James supposa qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier, sans doute son examinateur, car il était le seul à ne pas avoir fui sous l'effet de son sortilège anti-moldu –dont il était fier, d'ailleurs.

Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander confirmation mais son instinct l'alerta. Ce ne fut qu'un souffle léger, à peine perceptible, mais suffisant pour le faire se retourner. Alors, il poussa un cri de stupeur, qui se transforma vite en effroi alors qu'il réalisait la difficulté de ce qu'on lui demandait d'accomplir. Haut d'au moins deux mètres, un grand animal appelé éruptif fonçait droit sur lui, tête baissée. Les yeux de James se posèrent aussitôt sur sa corne qui, si elle le touchait, transpercerait sa peau et le ferait exploser comme un ballon percé d'une aiguille.

L'animal, semblable à un rhinocéros, se rapprochait dangereusement sans que James sût comment l'arrêter : les éruptifs étaient certes au programme de septième année, mais le professeur Œdya n'en avait pas encore parlé, et Feodossi avait jugé inutile de le faire. Ainsi, le jeune sorcier brandit sa baguette magique avec vigueur mais ne sut comment s'en servir efficacement face à une telle créature.

Son premier réflexe fut d'édifier rapidement mais avec assurance un bouclier magique qui vint l'entourer d'une lueur blanchâtre si intense qu'il en fut aussitôt rassuré. Bien sûr, au premier choc avec la corne, il exploserait, mais il risquait en explosant d'abrutir assez la bête pour permettre à James de reprendre ses esprits et, peut-être, le dessus.

Ce fut ce qui se produisit : dans un vacarme assourdissant, la corne au venin mortel de l'éruptif vint se fracasser contre le bouclier magique qui se détruisit en libérant toute l'énergie que James avait dégagé pour le bâtir, et l'animal fut projeté à quelques mètres de là. Etendu sur le flanc, il gémit douloureusement et tenta de se redresser, mais les nombreuses tentatives qu'il dut mettre en œuvre dans ce but permirent à James, étourdi par son propre vol plané, de lui jeter tant de sortilèges de stupéfiction qu'au final, l'éruptif cessa de s'agiter. Par pure précaution, le jeune homme préféra édifier un nouveau bouclier autour de la bête : si elle se réveillait, un second choc la remettrait aussitôt hors d'état de nuire.

James respira profondément pour se remettre les idées en place et s'assura qu'aucune autre créature ne l'attendait avant de relever la tête vers le sommet de la tour. Le sorcier était plongé dans son calepin et écrivait en hochant la tête, impressionné.

_-_Bien, bien, commenta-t-il d'une voix assez forte pour que James puisse l'entendre.

Il griffonna quelque chose qui dut être une note, car il l'entoura plusieurs fois pour la mettre en évidence.

_-_Vous aviez choisi l'option Quidditch, n'est-ce pas, Mr Potter ?

James hocha la tête, ravi d'apprendre que la suite parlerait de ce qu'il connaissait le mieux au monde. Néanmoins, sa joie se transforma en perplexité lorsque son examinateur lui demanda de monter le rejoindre en balai volant.

_-_Je n'ai pas de balai sur moi, déclara James avec un haussement d'épaules. Et je crois que le mien est trop loin d'ici pour pouvoir être amené par un sortilège d'attraction…

_-_Et bien fabriquez-en un ! répondit le sorcier comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Vous avez du bois et une baguette magique, que demander de plus ?

James soupira d'abattement. Fabriquer un balai…

_-_N'est-ce pas l'une des premières choses que vous apprenez, en cours de Quidditch ? demanda l'examinateur.

James ne répondit pas. Effectivement, il avait vu cela au tout début d'année, à l'un des premiers cours, mais il n'avait pas songé une seule seconde que cela serait utile pour l'épreuve de Quidditch, aussi n'avait-il pas pris la peine de relire les instructions. Cependant, il avait trouvé cela tellement intéressant qu'il devait bien lui rester des souvenirs…

_-_Je dispose d'un temps précis ? s'enquit-il.

_-_J'ai toute ma journée, assura l'examinateur.

James prit sa réponse pour un non et fit venir jusqu'à lui une grosse branche, à l'aide d'un sortilège d'attraction. Le bois vint se blottir directement dans sa main.

_-_Pouvez-vous me commenter votre travail, Mr Potter ?

James hocha la tête.

_-_Tout d'abord, le bois qui, naturellement, sert de support. Le balai doit-il être esthétique ?

_-_Pour quelques points de plus, pourquoi pas ! répondit simplement l'examinateur.

James commença à le trouver sympathique, tout d'abord par sa bonne humeur et son amabilité, mais aussi pour sa compréhension lorsque tout ne se passait pas comme prévu. Il se contenta de sourire, par exemple, lorsque James rata son sortilège de coussinage, ce qui lui valut une grimace de douleur quand il enfourcha son balai.

_-_Aïe, c'est là qu'on se dit qu'elles ont bien de la chance, les filles ! plaisanta l'examinateur.

James, finalement, parvint à s'élever dans les airs et passa comme il put à travers la fenêtre derrière laquelle il était attendu. Quand il posa le pied au sol, le sorcier applaudit gaiement et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à descendre du balai.

_-_Je suis Mr Tofty, annonça-t-il. C'est moi qui suis chargé de cette partie de vos examens –examens qui ne semblent pas adaptés à votre niveau, si l'on en croit votre rapidité et vos performances !

James sourit mais n'osa rien dire de peur de corrompre cette image que l'homme avait de lui.

_-_Le Ministère se base sur plusieurs critères pour évaluer chaque épreuve, expliqua Tofty. Tout d'abord, la rapidité avec laquelle vous avez déchiffré l'énigme pour finalement trouver le bon lieu. Sur cet aspect là, vous avez indéniablement le maximum des points, soit déjà dix sur dix. Ensuite, nous regardons votre aptitude à prendre les bonnes initiatives : ici, je constate avec satisfaction que vous avez eu le bon sens d'établir un filtre anti-moldu.

_-_Un sortilège, rectifia James, en toute honnêteté.

_-_C'est du pareil au même, tout cela. A noter aussi que vous l'avez fait dans une zone retirée, à l'abri des regards. Un autre bon point. Mais le coup du supermarché n'était pas la meilleure solution.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Le supermarché le plus proche n'est qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de la forêt et est surtout fermé pour travaux. Un collègue a dû rectifier cette erreur en envoyant les moldus à la gare.

James hocha la tête.

_-_Cette petite bévue vous retirera deux points, ce qui vous donne un total de dix-huit sur vingt, déclara l'examinateur. Ensuite, l'épisode de l'éruptif…

oOo

_-_Quatre-vingt douze sur cent ? s'ébahit Lily. Mais c'est génial !

James ne se résigna à atténuer son sourire que pour l'embrasser tendrement.

_-_Alors, raconte ! le pressa Sirius.

C'était un vrai soulagement de réaliser qu'enfin, quelque chose se passait pour le mieux. James n'en revenait toujours pas de la facilité avec laquelle il avait enchaîné les épreuves et les interrogatoires. Reconnaître des potions par leur odeur ou leur texture, reconnaître les plantes et toute la série de tests qu'il avait dû mener à bien, tout avait été très simple. Trop simple, peut-être, pour des examens de cette importance. Toujours était-il que James était fier d'avoir achevé sa première partie d'ASPICs avec une telle note. Il s'était même promis d'envoyer un hibou à son père le soir même –avant de se souvenir que son père était désormais en cavale et que tout hibou pouvait être intercepté puis utilisé afin de retrouver celui qu'il tentait de rejoindre.

_-_Oh, bah ça va, en fait ! constata Gwenog quand il eut expliqué à ses amis tout ce qu'il avait dû affronter. Le plus dur, c'est cette satanée énigme qui me prend la tête depuis hier !

_-_Enfin, ce n'est que la première épreuve, fit remarquer Remus. Il y en aura une seconde d'ici février ou mars je crois, puis encore une à la fin de l'année, la plus dure…

_-_Dans ce cas je n'ose pas imaginer la difficulté de cette dernière épreuve… bredouilla Peter.

Il était le seul à ne pas être quelque peu soulagé par les révélations de James.

_-_T'en fais pas, ça va aller, lui assura James en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos. Si tu as besoin d'aide pour ton énigme, tu m'appelles, d'accord ?

Il se demanda un instant si Carl accepterait d'aider ses amis. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi son frère y verrait un inconvénient, après tout : lui et ses amis ne faisaient qu'un et visiblement, il le savait déjà. C'était curieux, tout de même, cette histoire. Il fallait vraiment qu'il demande à Œdya quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour qu'elle se décide à ramener les morts sur Terre !

_Elle pourrait aussi ramener Andrew_… songea-t-il soudain.

Puis il se rappela de ce que lui avait dit son frère : si tout le monde réclamait la réapparition d'un mort, où serait l'équilibre du monde ? Les morts ne seraient plus morts !

James passa la soirée avec ses amis à élaborer les pires théories quant aux épreuves qui les attendraient dans le futur. Ils furent tous d'accord pour affirmer que l'un d'eux, voire même tout le monde, aurait forcément à combattre un détraqueur un moment ou l'autre et que la toute dernière épreuve serait sans doute un parcours au cours duquel ils auraient à affronter des créatures, des maléfices, confectionner des potions pour pouvoir passer au travers de quelque chose, faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour surmonter tel ou tel obstacle, ou encore faire preuve de précision pour ils ne savaient quel enchantement. James participait à la discussion avec entrain, mais bien souvent, l'image de son père ou de son frère revenait assaillir son esprit et détourner son attention. Où étaient-ils, désormais ?

Il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à se déconnecter de la réalité à cause de ses songes. Il voyait Peter qui bien souvent se perdait dans ses pensées, tout comme lui, Lily qui baissait les yeux chaque fois que le nom de Voldemort était prononcé, ou Sirius qui s'égarait dans l'immensité de la voûte céleste. Quel était leur secret, à eux ? Sirius regrettait-il de ne pas avoir su être aimé de sa défunte mère ? Lily se demandait-elle encore et toujours ce que Voldemort pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Et Peter, lui, que pouvait-il se demander ? Etait-ce en rapport avec son père ? James avait vérifié : son ami n'était pas né d'un inceste. Alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le perturber ainsi ?

C'était en faisant face à toutes ces interrogations qu'il réalisait à quel point chacun d'eux avait grandi. Tous avaient leurs vrais problèmes et les affrontaient comme ils le pouvaient, en analysant les situations et en préférant garder ces tourments pour eux plutôt que de venir perturber le ciel des autres en leur demandant de l'aide. James préféra ne pas songer à leur parcours, à tout ce qui les avait mené à être ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui. Pourtant, le souvenir du mois de mars lui revint, furtif mais très clair.

Cela faisait longtemps que le silence s'était installé dans la salle commune lorsque le portrait de la Grosse Dame grinça en pivotant. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : il était près de minuit, si bien que seuls les élèves de cinquième et de septième années avaient renoncé au confort de leur lit pour rester travailler encore un peu. James, lui, eut le regard aussitôt attiré par la tenue très soignée des trois hommes qui entrèrent comme s'ils étaient chez eux. Il connaissait ces tenues et le genre de sorciers qui généralement les portait. Alors, il comprit que ces visiteurs incongrus venaient spécialement pour lui.

_-_Services Secrets, annonça l'un d'eux en montrant l'écusson cousu sur sa poitrine. Nous recherchons James Potter.

Les deux filles de cinquième années auxquelles ils s'adressaient ne répondirent pas, trop impressionnées pour pouvoir articuler la moindre parole sensée, mais l'un des hommes donna un coup de coude dans le bras de son camarade. D'un signe de tête, il le fit regarder dans la direction exacte de James, qui se sentit contraint de quitter Lily pour s'approcher d'eux, la tête haute. Il savait déjà ce qu'on attendait de lui mais ne s'y était pas spécialement préparé, aussi ne sut-il pas s'il devait échanger une poignée de main avec ces sorciers ou juste exécuter leurs ordres jusqu'au moment fatidique où ils lui demanderaient où se cachait on père.

_-_Je suis James Potter, déclara-t-il solennellement.

L'homme qui avait parlé le toisa de haut en bas d'une façon qui ne plut pas à James, mais celui-ci préféra se taire et attendre.

_-_Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser, si cela ne vous dérange pas, annonça le sorcier, poliment mais d'une voix froide. Y a-t-il un endroit où nous pourrions être tranquille ?

_-_Dans le dortoir, peut-être… suggéra James, ne voyant pas d'autre endroit à moins de marcher une bonne dizaine de minutes en compagnie de trois hommes qui n'étaient pas les bienvenus et dont la conversation risquait d'être limitée.

_-_Allons-y, ordonna le même sorcier.

Il prit James par le bras et serra si fort sa prise que le jeune homme claqua la langue d'agacement, puis se dégagea d'un geste sec. Il ne reçut en guise de réponse qu'un regard noir.

_-_Ici, les dégradations matérielles sont pris en charge par leur responsable, avertit James alors que l'homme ouvrait la porte d'un violent coup de pied.

Déjà, le jeune sorcier commençait à s'énerver. Il ne doutait pas les agents des services secrets composaient avec les aurors et les chefs des différents Départements du Ministère les élites de la société, mais estimait que cela ne leur donnait pas le droit de se croire tout permis en n'importe quel lieu. Son père leur avait sûrement déjà fait la remarque, d'ailleurs…

_-_Verrouillez la porte et jetez-lui un sortilège d'impassibilité, ordonna l'homme à l'un de ses collègues.

Celui-ci obéit sans prononcer le moindre mot.

_-_Asseyez-vous, Mr Potter, requit l'autre.

Le troisième se chargea de refermer les volets. Toutes les issues ainsi bouchées, James sentit un sentiment d'oppression naître dans sa poitrine. Son instinct lui murmura que si dès les premières secondes, l'atmosphère était aussi tendue, l'entretien ne serait pas que pacifique. Ainsi, il préféra obéir et se laissa tomber mollement sur son lit.

_-_Suis-je autorisé à savoir vos noms ? demanda-t-il le plus poliment possible afin de ne pas aggraver la situation.

_-_Non.

_-_A vrai dire, le protocole autorise bel et bien l'interrogé à connaître l'identité des agents qui s'occupent de lui, réfuta le troisième homme, qui s'était jusqu'alors fait très discret.

Celui qui semblait diriger l'opération soupira mais ne protesta pas.

_-_Je suis l'agent Dolovan, et voici mes associés Tancredy (il désigna le troisième homme) et Hootch. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses.

Dolovan et Hootch retroussèrent leurs manches. Par précaution, James vérifia que sa baguette magique était bien dans sa poche, prête à être brandie.

_-_Savez-vous un peu comment nous procédons, au sein des Services Secrets, Mr Potter ? demanda Dolovan.

_-_Oui.

James avait vaguement entendu son père parler de harcèlements, de violence et de meurtres injustifiées commis par ces employés quelque peu spéciaux du Ministère. A nouveau, sa main glissa vers sa poche.

_-_Bien, dans ce cas vous savez les risques auxquels vous vous exposez si vous gardez le silence, minauda Dolovan. Autant commencer tout de suite, j'ai d'autres hippogriffes à fouetter. Où se cache votre père ?

_-_Je ne sais pas, répondit aussitôt James. Et à ce propos, vous aurez beau me torturez, vous n'obtiendrez jamais rien de moi.

_-_C'est gentil de proposer, ricana Dolovan.

Il adressa un signe de la main au dénommé Hootch, qui s'empressa de pointer la baguette droit vers James. Celui-ci respira profondément pour se forcer à garder son calme : demeurer serein était le meilleur moyen de ne commettre aucune bévue.

_-_Où est ton père, Potter ? questionna Dolovan avec beaucoup moins de courtoisie.

_-_Je ne sais pas.

Un autre signe du bras, et Hootch fit jaillir de sa baguette un jet d'étincelles qui s'incrusta dans la peau de James comme des centaines de petites sangsues. Il dut attendre quelques secondes avant de ressentir un léger picotement, qui se transforma rapidement en un véritable supplice. Il lui sembla que des milliers de petites bêtes s'étaient rassemblées afin de ronger sa chair de l'intérieur. Un instant, il eut envie de crier d'horreur et de douleur mais pour ne pas donner ce plaisir aux deux agents les plus perfides, il serra les dents et fixa son attention sur ses poings serrés. La douleur s'estompa au bout de quelques longues minutes.

_-_Quelque chose à ajouter, Potter ? railla Dolovan.

_-_Strictement rien. Je ne sais rien.

_-_Et avec un petit coup de pouce, tu te souviendrais peut-être de quelque chose, non ? lança Hootch.

Il lui jeta le même sortilège, mais James nota que la douleur fut plus intense, presque frémissante sous sa peau. Il ne put retenir une plainte que ses dents serrées atténuèrent mais ne masquèrent pas. Les deux hommes sourirent méchamment. Le troisième, Tancredy, se mordit la lèvre, l'air désolé.

_-_Quel genre d'hommes êtes-vous, pour concéder ce type de pratiques ? méprisa James quand l'effet du sortilège se fut une nouvelle fois dissipé.

_-_Services Secrets, répondit Tancredy. En théorie, nous avons tous les droits.

_-_Nous _avons_ tous les droits ! rectifia Dolovan. Même celui de tuer si nécessaire. Il serait très regrettable de devoir tuer James Potter pour faire surgir Williams, n'est-ce pas ?

Il eut un petit ricanement méchant.

_-_Je sais que tu étais très proche de ton père, Potter, reprit-il. Il ne serait jamais parti sans te dire où il allait.

_-_Vous vous trompez, Mr Dolovan, assura James. Je ne sais rien, et pour une fois, je ne mens pas.

Dolovan soupira mais son soupire fut remplacé rapidement par un air tragique qui parut et _fut _faux.

_-_Serons-nous obligés d'en venir au pire ? questionna-t-il. D'en venir… à l'impardonnable ?

James saisit aussitôt l'allusion mais ne broncha pas.

_-_Vous aurez vos actes sur la conscience, Mr Dolovan, rétorqua-t-il froidement. Car je ne sais rien et quand vous l'aurez compris, il sera trop tard.

L'agent Dolovan leva les yeux au plafond. Hootch, s'apprêta à faire de nouveau usage de sa baguette magique, mais son acolyte lui indiqua de rabaisser le bras.

_-_Dans ce cas, pourquoi vos oncles assurent tous que si quelqu'un sait la vérité, c'est toi et uniquement toi ? murmura-t-il, et ses yeux plissés ne furent plus que deux petites fentes laissant seulement passer sa méchanceté.

James eut un petit rire.

_-_Vous pensez réellement que je vais croire à de tels mensonges, monsieur l'agent des Services Secrets ? railla-t-il. Je connais bien mes oncles et aucune parole de ce genre ne sortira jamais de leur bouche.

_-_A moins que nous ayons menacé leurs enfants… rétorqua Dolovan.

Il eut un air victorieux qui ne fit pas long feu, car le sourire moqueur de James ne s'effaça pas.

_-_Si vous étiez réellement allé interroger mes oncles, vous auriez su qu'aucun de mes cousins ne réside au manoir, lança le jeune homme. Vous auriez aussi su que personne ne rentre chez les Potter comme dans un moulin. Le sortilège de Fidelitas, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Dolovan perdit son sang-froid et ne put retenir sa main, qui alla gifler James si violemment qu'une trace rouge perdura sur sa joue brûlante.

James ne broncha pas : ce n'était pas la première fois que son impertinence le menait à des situations semblables, et des claques, il en avait reçu d'autres, des belles, des fortes, qui l'avaient parfois propulsé de côté. Et si une trace rouge était le prix à payer pour faire enrager ces hommes à la poursuite de son père, c'était tant pis. Il ne les laisserait pas prendre le dessus…

_-_Tu sais, Potter, tu ne devrais pas faire le malin avec moi, conseilla Dolovan avec colère. Tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour jouer à ce petit jeu. Car vois-tu, ici, tu es seul contre nous trois, et même si tu hurles, même si tu agonises, personne ne viendra t'aider. C'est la grande force des Services Secrets, Potter : ils sont secrets. Personne ne nous entend, personne ne nous voit. Si tu te fais tuer, personne ne pourra te venir en aide, et le mieux dans l'histoire, c'est que personne ne pourra nous accuser en justice. Personne. Seul ton père avait le pouvoir de nous punir pour les abus de nos droits, mais vu les circonstances, nous sommes libres, totalement libres. Alors si tu sais quelque chose, je te conseille de le dire tout de suite, avant que les choses ne tournent vraiment mal pour toi…

_-_De toute manière, vous ne me tuerez pas, déclara James. Car une fois mort, je ne pourrai plus parler…

La moue triomphante qu'il adressa à Dolovan fit exploser la colère de celui-ci, si bien qu'un instant, James crut que ce qu'il venait de dire était totalement faux et que l'agent allait réellement le tuer, mais le flash de lumière verte qui jaillit de sa baguette fut volontairement dévié à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage.

_-_Ne me sous-estime pas, Potter, prévint Dolovan d'une voix pleine de menaces. C'est le seul conseil que je peux te donner !

Mais James poursuivit sur sa lancée : le voir perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs de cette manière avait fait naître en lui une certaine fierté, et il savait que si Dolovan ne dominait plus son propre corps, il ne dominait plus rien de la situation.

_-_Mon père vous avait-il formé ? questionna le jeune homme. Parce qu'il ne devait pas vous aimer beaucoup… Il préfère les gens qui savent maîtriser leurs émotions…

Dolovan ferma les yeux et respira longuement pour se calmer. Sans doute parce qu'il avait compris qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de James s'il ne changeait pas sa méthode, il se mit à faire les cent pas dans le dortoir, en silence. Hootch et Tancredy le regardèrent faire sans un mot. James en profita pour les dévisager tous les deux. Hootch avait le même air dur et violent que Dolovan, avec un grand front qui laissait supposer qu'il n'avait été engagé comme agent secret que pour ses aptitudes à obéir au doigt et à l'œil tandis que d'autres, plus intelligents, dirigeraient pour lui. Tancredy, lui, devait être très jeune et ressemblait vaguement à un ami de son père, qui était venu dîner plusieurs fois au manoir. Etait-ce un parent ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi il ne disait rien depuis le début, peu enchanté par cet interrogatoire trop tendu.

Puis, il se souvint d'un autre Tancredy, qui avait aidé son père lors de son précédent passage devant le Magenmagot. Ethan Tancredy. Un auror.

_-_Bâillonne-le, ordonna Dolovan. Et lie-lui les mains derrière le dos.

L'instruction ne fut adressée à aucun des deux agents en particulier, mais ce fut Hootch qui obéit, encore une fois. James leva les yeux vers Tancredy, dans l'espoir de recevoir un peu d'aide, mais l'homme resta immobile, imperturbable.

_-_Et attache-le à une chaise, pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger, ajouta Dolovan.

_-_Dumbledore risque de ne pas apprécier, intervint Tancredy alors que James se faisait ligoter malgré lui.

Avec un mélange de colère et d'appréhension, il se retrouva assis sur la chaise qui à l'ordinaire n'avait d'autre utilité que de supporter ses vêtements, et dans l'incapacité de bouger autre chose que ses orteils. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qui sembla intéresser Dolovan.

_-_Je devrais peut-être te laisser la bouche libre, murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres. Comme ça, nous aurons le plaisir de t'entendre hurler comme une fillette…

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? s'enquit Tancredy, soudain très intéressé par le cours de choses.

_-_Tu as raison, Dumbledore ne va pas apprécier… songea Dolovan, même si cela ne répondait pas le moins du monde à sa question. Va le voir et distrais-le, juste le temps que je fasse ce que j'ai à faire.

Tancredy fit non de la tête.

_-_Ce n'était pas une proposition, cassa Dolovan.

_-_Si tu fais du mal au fils de Williams Potter, tu vas t'attirer de gros ennuis, avertit Tancredy.

_-_Oh, tout de suite, tu montes sur tes grands chevaux… Il faut prendre des risques pour s'élever, Sebastian. Toi, tu resteras un petit agent toute ta vie car tu n'as aucune ambition ! Il y a une place d'importance à prendre, dans cette affaire : celle du chef des aurors. Celui qui mettra la main sur Williams Potter aura tout gagné !

James fronça les sourcils et son regard passa de Dolovan à Tancredy, puis de Tancredy à Dolovan. L'un agissait par cupidité et avidité de pouvoir, l'autre par convictions. Le schéma type. Bizarrement, il sentait que tant que Tancredy serait là, rien de grave ne lui arriverait. Peut-être était-ce stupide, mais si cet homme avait la confiance de son père, alors cela signifiait qu'il avait déjà fait ses preuves. Et plus que tout, James savait que son père choisissait ses amis parmi les gens loyaux…

_-_Tu feras un bien piètre chef après un homme comme Williams Potter, dédaigna Tancredy.

Dolovan claqua sa langue d'impatience et ne prêta plus attention à ses paroles. Au lieu de cela, il glissa sa main dans sa poche et en sortit sa baguette magique. D'un geste souple, il fit apparaître un objet qui déplut fortement à James. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une cisaille comme les moldus en utilisaient souvent, mais il redouta l'usage qui en serait fait, spécialement quand Hootch se mit à délacer ses chaussures.

_-_Tu ne vas pas lui faire le coup de la torture à la soviétique, tout de même ? s'enquit Tancredy.

_-_Je t'ai dit d'aller causer avec Dumbledore, rappela Dolovan en s'accroupissant près de James.

Les yeux de ce dernier s'attardèrent un instant sur les lames coupantes de la cisaille. Désormais pieds nus, il comprit ce qui l'attendait et voulut hurler son répertoire d'injures sur les deux sorciers aux intentions douteuses, mais sa voix fut étouffée par le chiffon malpropre qu'on avait fourré dans sa bouche. Dolovan eut un rictus semblable à ceux de Rogue, mais l'effet produit fut bien plus remarquable : James déglutit péniblement et gigota dans l'espoir de se libérer, mais ses liens le serraient trop fortement pour lui permettre la moindre issue.

_-_Maintenant, tu n'as plus le choix, mon garçon, avertit Dolovan. Soit tu parles, soit tu vas goûter à une pratique très répandue parmi les moldus soviétiques… Où est ton père ?

James secoua la tête de gauche à droite, seul moyen de leur faire comprendre qu'il l'ignorait.

_-_Demande-lui ce qui s'est passé avec Alicia Black et Philip Rush, suggéra Tancredy.

James vit dans ses yeux qu'il cherchait à gagner du temps.

_-_Je me fiche de savoir ce qui s'est passé, rétorqua Dolovan. Je veux juste le retrouver et prendre sa place…

_-_Freeman a fait appel à toi pour découvrir la vérité dans la plus grande discrétion ! s'énerva Tancredy. Tu comptes lui dire quoi, à lui ? Que tu t'en fiches ?

Dolovan soupira et fit signe à Hootch de le faire taire : Tancredy fut affublé d'un bâillon semblable à celui de James mais, libre de ses mouvements, il le retira d'un coup sec, les yeux emplis de fureur.

_-_Alors reste sage, conseilla Dolovan avant même qu'il ne proteste. Le chemin vers la gloire s'est ouvert et j'abattrai tous les obstacles se mettant en travers de ma route. Toi y compris.

Tancredy n'osa plus le contredire. James croisa ses yeux désolés et tenta de lui assurer par un simple regard qu'il en avait déjà fait beaucoup, mais le jeune agent secret ne sembla pas apaisé. James, cependant, ne put rien faire d'autre pour le réconforter car Dolovan agita les lames de la cisaille pour leur rappeler à tous pourquoi ils étaient là.

_-_Quelque chose à ajouter, Potter ?

James pria tous les cieux pour que quelque chose, n'importe quoi, survienne, surprenne tout le monde et mette fin à cet entretien malsain. Mais la cisaille se rapprocha de son petit orteil.

_-_On va y aller tout doucement, d'accord ? susurra Dolovan.

D'un mouvement de baguette magique sec et ininterrompu, il arracha l'ongle, tenant toujours dans l'autre main la cisaille. James cria de douleur, les yeux humides de larmes, et observa, impuissant, son sang s'écouler.

_-_Ca, c'était la première étape, fit remarquer Dolovan avec un air mauvais. La prochaine, c'est le retrait du petit doigt tout entier. Je te laisse trois secondes. Une…

_-_Je crois qu'il ne sait rien, tenta timidement Tancredy.

Agacé, Dolovan prit ses paroles pour un signal de départ. Aussi sèchement qu'il avait arraché l'ongle, il resserra les deux lames de la cisaille.

Durant la fraction de seconde que cela nécessita, James ferma les yeux le plus fort possible, par réflexe, ou dans l'espoir peut-être de ressentir moins de souffrance, puis, il ne put plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à cette douleur atroce, fulgurante, qui provenait de son orteil. Là encore, le bâillon ne put étouffer ses gémissements, alors que de véritables larmes coulaient sur ses joues malgré lui. Pour ne pas laisser à Dolovan le plaisir de le voir dans un tel état, il se força à serrer les dents mais rien n'atténua ses maux.

_-_Aïe, ça doit faire mal… fit semblant de le plaindre l'agent secret. Mais il va falloir parler, sinon j'en coupe un autre…

Malgré le bourdonnement à ses oreilles, faisant tanguer sa tête et vibrer douloureusement ses tympans, James entendit une porte s'ouvrir brusquement. Une voix masculine retentit, grondante et autoritaire. Dolovan se redressa comme sous l'effet d'une décharge électrique et la cisaille tomba à ses pieds dans un bruit qui résonna dans la tête de James. Quelqu'un vint s'accroupir près de lui, lui retira son bâillon et lui parla gentiment. James rouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il s'agissait du professeur McGonagall, dont les lèvres remuaient sans cesse sans qu'il puisse saisir le moindre sens à ses mots. Dumbledore était là, lui aussi, et paraissait plus en colère que jamais. Le dialogue qu'il avait entrepris avec Dolovan était violent, aucun ne désirant écouter l'autre. Mais rapidement, ses yeux se posèrent sur son pied en sang, auquel il manquait désormais un orteil –orteil que Dolovan avait laissé au sol.

_-_Vous devriez avoir honte de vos méthodes, cracha McGonagall, le regard empli de mépris.

Elle claqua des mains et les liens qui avaient maintenu James contre le pied de son lit disparurent en silence. Aussitôt, le jeune homme se redressa et voulut se relever, mais le professeur lui indiqua de rester assis. Dans l'encadrement de la porte apparurent les visages de Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily et les autres, tous frappés par cette même répulsion à la vue de ce qui s'était produit dans le dortoir. Sirius voulut bondir, fou de rage, mais Remus et Peter parvinrent à le retenir.

_-_Que quelqu'un aille immédiatement chercher Mrs Pomfresh, ordonna McGonagall.

Gwenog obéit sur le champ.

Dumbledore et Dolovan continuaient à se disputer sans parvenir à instaurer un vrai dialogue. James, désormais, percevait le sens de leurs paroles : la douleur ne s'était pas estompée, mais comme si sa volonté avait repris le dessus, il pouvait porter son attention sur autre chose que cet inlassable lancement au bout de son pied droit. Et Dumbledore, d'après le ton employé, ne céderait pas devant Dolovan. Celui-ci commençait d'ailleurs à balbutier, incapable de déployer des explications fondées sur les actes qu'il venait de commettre.

_-_Pour la dernière fois, allez-vous-en et ne remettez jamais les pieds à Poudlard ! gronda Dumbledore. Vous n'êtes plus le bienvenu !

Dolovan eut un air pincé et fit signe à ses deux associés de le suivre. Sans un mot, il sortit du dortoir en bousculant Sirius, qui le couvrit d'injures. Personne ne prit la peine de lui reprocher sa vulgarité, pas même le professeur McGonagall, qui les fixa durement jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de son champ de vision.

_-_Merci de nous avoir prévenus, dit Dumbledore en s'adressant à Sirius.

Il tourna les talons vers James et s'accroupit près de lui comme l'avait fait McGonagall.

_-_Que s'est-il exactement passé, James ? questionna-t-il.

Tout en parlant, il avait saisi le pied du jeune homme et commencé à l'examiner précautionneusement, pour éviter de lui faire plus de mal. D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit apparaître un bandage blanc qu'il enroula tout autour du moignon ensanglanté.

_-_Voilà qui fera l'affaire jusqu'à l'arrivée de Mrs Pomfresh, déclara-t-il.

James le remercia d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

_-_Ils voulaient juste savoir où se cache mon père, expliqua-t-il.

_-_Oui, nous nous doutions bien qu'ils viendraient vous rendre visite, soupira Dumbledore. Ce Dolovan est très apprécié de Freeman, mais ne l'était pas du tout de votre père.

_-_J'avais cru le comprendre, marmonna James.

_-_Dès qu'on l'a vu débarquer, de toute manière, on a su qu'il avait de mauvaises intentions, répliqua Sirius.

_-_Il désire retrouver mon père afin de prendre sa place.

_-_Navrant… se désola Dumbledore. Croit-il vraiment qu'il suffit d'arrêter un héros déchu pour devenir un héros soi-même ?

James haussa les épaules.

_-_Je voudrais aller dormir, avoua-t-il. La journée a été longue…

Il avait du mal à réaliser que le matin même, il s'était rendu à Glastonbury pour la première épreuve de ses ASPICs.

_-_Vous allez tout d'abord attendre les soins de Mrs Pomfresh, dit Dumbledore. Vous ne parviendriez jamais à trouver le sommeil avec une telle blessure.

James dut admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort.

_-_Avez-vous eu des nouvelles ? s'enquit-il.

Dumbledore ne comprit pas où il voulait en venir.

_-_De mon père, précisa James. Savez-vous où il se trouve ?

_-_Personne ne le sait. Ce Mr Dolovan risque d'avoir encore du souci avec cette affaire…

_-_Il dit qu'il se fiche de ce qui s'est réellement passé avec Rush et qu'il veut seulement sa peau, annonça James. Pensez-vous que cela est vrai ?

Ce fut au tour de Dumbledore de hausser les épaules avec incertitude.

_-_J'imagine que s'il le dit, c'est qu'il le pense, soupira-t-il. Au fond, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Que la vérité reste où elle est enfouie. Elle a déjà fait assez de dégâts comme cela…

McGonagall se racla la gorge pour rappeler sa présence.

_-_Ne devrions-nous pas surveiller d'un peu plus près cet agent, Albus ? interrogea-t-elle. Par prudence, tout du moins…

_-_Il est vrai qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à la famille de James pour lui retirer des informations qu'ils ignorent, fit remarquer Remus.

_-_Ils ne toucheront pas à un seul cheveu d'Hilary, grinça Sirius entre ses dents.

_-_Les agents secrets ne sont pas tous pourris de l'intérieur, assura Dumbledore, et je sais que certains sont restés très fidèles à Williams. Nous pourrions peut-être charger l'un d'eux de jouer l'espion auprès de Dolovan. Il est vrai qu'un homme comme lui à la tête des aurors pourrait se révéler être une catastrophe pour la communauté magique.

_-_Sebastian Tancredy, lança aussitôt James. Il m'a défendu à plusieurs reprises, tout à l'heure.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et parut songeur le temps de quelques secondes, puis ses traits se détendirent et il hocha la tête, l'air convaincu.

_-_Son frère aîné a aidé tellement de fois votre père que nous pouvons lui accorder une confiance aveugle, admit-il. Sebastian Tancredy pourrait en effet être la solution…

Dumbledore et McGonagall continuèrent à débattre sur ce qu'il était nécessaire de faire et de ne pas faire depuis que Williams Potter était recherché, et les amis de James furent autorisés à entrer dans le dortoir pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Tous vinrent s'asseoir sur ou près de son lit, s'interdisant de regarder son pied mais ne pouvant retenir la fuite de leurs yeux. James ne leur reprocha rien, ignorant comment lui-même aurait réagi en une telle situation.

Puis, Mrs Pomfresh fit son apparition, guidée par Gwenog. Elle s'épouvanta devant le pied de James et s'activa pendant près d'une demi-heure auprès de lui, grimaçant quand elle examinait ce qui restait de son orteil et agacée quand elle se heurtait à l'un des Gryffondor.

_-_Reculez, bon sang ! s'énerva-t-elle.

James fut répugné quand elle saisit son orteil laissé à terre.

_-_Soit je recolle, soit on fait repousser, lui dit-elle au bout d'un moment, quand elle eut tout désinfecté et que le sang fut stoppé par il ne savait quel moyen. Les deux méthodes sont douloureuses, de toute manière.

_-_Laquelle le sera le moins ? demanda James pour toute réponse.

Ainsi, il dut boire un gobelin entier d'une potion répugnante appelée Poussos, qui lui brûla les lèvres et la gorge. On lui indiqua ensuite d'aller se coucher pour éviter de trop sentir les effets secondaires du breuvage : des picotements parfois douloureux dans la partie du corps concernée par le remède, des maux de tête parfois violents, des hallucinations, parfois même.

_-_Ah, j'allais oublier ! s'exclama McGonagall alors qu'elle franchissait la porte. Félicitations pour votre épreuve de ce matin !

James parvint à lui sourire malgré le chagrin qui avait empli son cœur. Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête prononcé et indiqua à Sirius de refermer la porte derrière elle. Pour éviter que ses amis ne lui posent trop de questions, il se glissa sous sa couette et tira les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.

Il entendit pendant longtemps encore les allées et venues de ses camarades et ne trouva pas le sommeil, gêné par les picotements dans toute sa jambe droite et les ronflements de Peter. Trop de pensées encombraient son esprit, tantôt au sujet de son père, tantôt au sujet de ce qui allait se passer maintenant que son poste était libre. Puis, il se souvint qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Carlton. Il voulut se lever mais les gigotements de Sirius dans son lit, juste à côté, le forcèrent à rester dans son lit. Il sombra alors dans un état de somnolence où se mêlèrent ses tourments et ses espérances, dans un brouillard tel qu'il ne comprit rien à ces rêves étranges.

Enfin alors qu'il lui semblait qu'une dizaine de minutes seulement était passée, une main se posa sur son épaule et le réveilla doucement. Il était presque trois heures du matin.

_-_Et bien on dirait que tu as eu une rude journée, Jamesie…

James dut chercher à tâtons ses lunettes afin d'y voir quelque chose, même s'il avait déjà reconnu la voix de son frère. Il se tenait là, juste au-dessus de lui, légèrement penché.

_-_Vas-y, raconte-moi tout !

oOo

La nuit était tombée depuis de longues heures déjà. Williams savait que quelques uns de ses hommes –ou plutôt de ceux qui avaient été ses hommes du temps où il était encore le chef si respecté des aurors– étaient en train de patrouiller dans les couloirs. Parmi eux se trouvait Ethan Tancredy, son ami de longue date, qui avait ordonné qu'on rouvre les portes d'urgence. La voie était désormais presque libre.

Williams se glissa silencieusement hors de sa cachette et déambula comme une ombre dans ces couloirs qu'il connaissait par cœur. De mémoire, il aurait pu retracer le plan précis de tout le Ministère de la Magie.

L'homme qui l'avait formé en tant qu'auror, alors qu'il ne devait pas être âgé de plus de vingt ans, l'avait surnommé l'Alizé, le trouvant beaucoup plus agile, silencieux et fiable que tous les autres étudiants. Williams, en se déplaçant si légèrement qu'il semblait glisser, se remémora ses débuts, quand tout le monde murmurait à son passage qu'il irait loin, et se demanda si cet auror qui lui avait tout appris le considérerait toujours comme un souffle de vent, maintenant qu'une sale affaire était venu détruire toute sa carrière comme une tempête l'aurait fait d'un arbre chétif.

_-_Heps, qui est là ? s'exclama un homme derrière lui.

Williams s'arrêta net. Il connaissait chacun de ses hommes. Celui qui avait parlé était un dénommé Harlan Stoke, entré chez les aurors deux ans plus tôt. Un bon auror, loyal et compétant.

_-_Reste où tu es, Harlan, dit calmement Williams, d'une voix ferme et grave.

L'homme s'immobilisa.

_-_P… patron ? bredouilla-t-il.

Williams se retourna lentement pour lui faire face et retira la capuche qui projetait son ombre sur son visage.

_-_Tout le monde vous recherche ! s'exclama Harlan Stoke. Qu'est-ce que… Vous ne devriez pas être ici !

_-_Je devrais être à Azkaban, je sais.

_-_Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Les Services Secrets vous recherchent, vous ne pouvez pas rester au Ministère !

_-_J'étais justement en train de partir.

Williams rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et lui tourna le dos.

_-_Pas par là ! s'exclama Harlan Stoke.

Williams, qui avait repris son chemin, s'arrêta net.

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Il y a une bonne dizaine de sorciers dans le hall, répondit le jeune auror. Dolovan a ordonné qu'ils surveillent l'entrée du Ministère toutes les nuits au cas où vous reviendriez chercher des affaires dans votre bureau…

Williams eut un petit rire dépourvu de joie.

_-_Le chacal… murmura-t-il. J'imagine qu'il veut ma peau ?

_-_Et celle de votre fils, à ce que j'ai entendu dire…

Cela, en revanche, ne fit pas rire le fugitif.

_-_Il s'en est pris à James ? s'enquit-il, le cœur battant un peu plus vite sous l'effet de la colère.

_-_Hier soir, je crois. Je l'ai entendu en parler avec Hootch. Ils ont l'intention de recommencer…

_-_Le chacal… répéta Williams entre ses dents.

Le temps de quelques secondes, il l'imagina torturant James pour lui faire avouer quelque chose qu'il ignorait et la rage bouillonna dans ses veines. Dolovan, le jaloux avide de gloire par excellence… Il avait toujours tenté de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues sans jamais y parvenir réellement ; il aurait dû être satisfait de sa place au Ministère, pourtant. Tout le monde n'avait pas la chance d'être l'agent secret le plus apprécié de Freeman. Et d'ailleurs, puisqu'il avait le Ministre dans la poche, Dolovan n'aurait aucun mal à prendre sa place de chef des aurors…

_-_Avez-vous de quoi écrire, Harlan ? demanda soudain Williams.

L'auror, un peu surpris, fouilla dans ses poches et y trouva un morceau de parchemin vierge plié en quatre qu'il tendit à celui qui avait été son supérieur hiérarchique.

Williams hésita puis se décida à aller jusqu'au bout. De toute manière, il était déjà recherché. Sa situation pourrait-elle être pire ?

Alors, il écrivit clairement, en lettres bien formées :

_Un seul de ses cheveux et pour toi c'est la fin._

Il signa comme sur les papiers officiels qu'il avait vu défiler tout au long de sa carrière et chargea le jeune auror de transmettre le message en le glissant dans la poche de la robe de Dolovan.

_-_Je ne sais pas si je peux faire une telle chose… bredouilla Harlan. S'il s'en aperçoit…

_-_Il ne s'en apercevra pas, assura Williams. Pas du tout de suite, tout du moins.

Alors que le jeune homme ne répondait pas, il déposa cordialement une main sur son épaule et le transperça du regard.

_-_Faites-le, comme dernière preuve de loyauté… C'est de mon fils, dont il s'agit.

Harlan respira profondément et soupira.

_-_Fuyez par là où votre fils a passé ses tests de transplanage, au sous-sol, dit-il. Tancredy a retiré les filtres anti-transplanage de ces salles –je l'ai surpris en pleine action, déclara-t-il devant le regard incrédule de Williams.

Celui-ci lui sourit, ne trouvant pas les mots pour remercier ce jeune auror si prometteur.

_-_Allez-y ! pressa Harlan Stoke.

_-_Vous me rendez un grand service, Harlan, reconnut Williams. Williams Potter se souvient toujours de ces gestes de loyauté. Au moindre problème, contactez-moi. Votre hibou saura où me trouver…

Il le salua respectueusement d'un hochement de tête et disparut dans les profondeurs du Ministère.

oOo

_-_Tu sais, je crois qu'on pourrait trouver un autre moyen… bredouilla Regulus. Ca serait beaucoup trop dangereux ! On va trouver autre chose…

Hilary claqua sa langue d'impatience et lui lança un regard noir.

_-_Maintenant qu'on a commencé, il faut aller jusqu'au bout, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. L'annonce est là. Je vais aller ce soir en express l'afficher Chemin de Traverse.

Elle déroula le morceau de parchemin qu'elle avait en main et le plaça juste en face des yeux de l'adolescent pour être certaine qu'il le voie bien. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer à leur plan : elle avait passé trop de temps à tout préparer pour le voir s'écrouler.

_-Recherchons dénommé Tom Elvis Jedusor pour entretien privé_, lut Regulus. _Réponse urgente_. Tu es tout simplement folle !

_-_Pourquoi ? s'agaça Hilary. Tu veux vérifier qu'il a fait des Horcruxes pour se rendre immortel ? Tu veux savoir dans quels objets il a placé son âme ? Alors il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

_-_On pourrait faire d'autres recherches !

_-_Ca nous prendrait des années pour découvrir tout ce que cet entretien nous dévoilera en quelques heures à peine !

Regulus soupira et parut tendu.

_-_Mais si ça se passe mal… Il s'agit de Tu-Sais-Qui, pas d'Aubrey Bertram ! fit-il remarquer. S'il tente de te tuer ?

_-_Ca fait partie des risques du métier, répondit Hilary, blasée. De toute manière, si tout se passe selon le plan, il ne m'arrivera rien.

_-_Et bien justement, ce plan n'est pas infaillible ! Tu en as parlé à Lyudmila ?

Hilary grimaça, comme bien souvent quand elle entendait le nom de la soviétique qui avait failli lui prendre Sirius.

_-_Pas encore, avoua-t-elle à contrecœur. Mais dès que je la vois, je la mets au courant.

_-_Je ne sais pas si on fait bien de la mettre sur le coup… marmonna Regulus. C'est quoi, le deal, avec elle ?

_-_Si elle aide, on lui donne assez d'argent pour qu'elle se tire en URSS et qu'elle retrouve Feodossi. A nous deux, on devrait pouvoir dénicher une belle somme.

_-_Elle n'acceptera jamais.

_-_Elle acceptera, assura Hilary. Elle _doit_ accepter. Sans elle, nous ne pouvons pas mettre le plan à exécution.

_-_Et si au dernier moment, elle fait tout gâcher ? persista Regulus. Cette fille cache bien son jeu, mais c'est une malade mentale !

_-_Avec Sirius, elle n'était pas si malade que ça, rappela Hilary. Selon lui, elle était prête à faire des projets d'avenir avec lui !

_-_Ouais, mais les cinglés, c'est comme la marée, parfois c'est calme, mais parfois ça se déchaîne ! Avec Sirius, elle se sentait bien et elle avait retrouvé des repères, mais quand il l'a larguée, elle a à nouveau tout perdu ! Et quand tu n'as plus rien à perdre, tu te fiches pas mal des conséquences !

Hilary soupira.

_-_Tout se passera bien, promit-elle. Tiens, la voilà… murmura-t-elle en désignant le bout du couloir d'un geste du menton.

_-_Demande-lui… chuchota Regulus. Je m'en vais…

Il s'en alla afin de laisser seules les deux jeunes femmes, qui se dévisagèrent longuement comme deux ennemies prêtes à se battre pour le même homme. Hilary fut la première à prendre la parole, et elle s'efforça de paraître aimable, même si une voix au fond d'elle tentait de la pousser à la gifler.

_-_Il fallait que je te parle, dit-elle calmement. C'est important.

_-_Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter, répliqua Lyudmila. Laisse-moi passer.

Hilary fit non de la tête.

_-_Je sais que tu souffres, déclara-t-elle, mais je peux peut-être t'aider.

_-_Tu veux me rendre Sirius ? Merci, mais je ne veux plus de ce sale type.

Hilary n'apprécia pas la remarque mais ne le laissa pas paraître.

_-_Je peux t'aider à retrouver Feodossi, annonça-t-elle.

Elle fut soulagée de voir passer une lueur de profond intérêt dans les yeux de la soviétique, qui fronça les sourcils et tendit l'oreille malgré elle.

_-_J'ai de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent, lui expliqua Hilary. Je peux financer tous tes plans pour le retrouver et même pour te venger. Demande-moi dix mille galions et je te les donnerai. Plus, même, si nécessaire.

Lyudmila eut un petit rire sceptique.

_-_Ok, je vois, lança-t-elle avec colère. Tu veux me renvoyer là d'où je viens, c'est ça ?

_-_Non, je veux juste t'aider à soulager ta douleur. Moi aussi, un jour, j'ai eu envie de tuer pour m'apaiser, mais je n'ai pas pu le faire. Seulement, aujourd'hui, j'ai peut-être l'occasion de me rattraper d'une façon beaucoup plus glorieuse. Et pour cela, j'ai besoin de toi. Et comme dans ce monde, tout se paye, je trouve normal de te proposer quelque chose en échange.

Hilary attendit une réaction qui ne vint pas.

_-_Qu'en dis-tu ? demanda-t-elle pour éviter qu'un silence pesant ne s'installe. Tu m'aides à aller jusqu'au bout de ma vengeance, et je t'aide à aller jusqu'au bout de la tienne…

_-_Pourquoi t'aiderais-je ? répondit finalement Lyudmila. Nous ne sommes pas amies, à ce que je sache.

_-_J'ai besoin de toi, tu as besoin de moi, dit seulement Hilary. Je te propose de saisir ta chance, mais si tu refuses, je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre. Toi, en revanche, tu devras te tirer d'affaire toute seule.

Lyudmila parut songeuse.

_-_Si j'accepte, qu'est-ce que je devrai faire ? s'enquit-elle.

_-_Me rendre un petit service.

_-_Du genre ?

_-_Du genre dangereux, pour être honnête, admit Hilary. Mais je serai celle qui prendra le plus de risques.

_-_Ca ne me dit pas ce que tu attends de moi, fit remarquer Lyudmila. Je ne suis pas suicidaire. Je veux savoir ce à quoi je m'expose avant de donner ma réponse.

_-_Alors tu dois me promettre que tu ne parleras à personne de ce que j'ai l'intention de faire.

Lyudmila haussa les sourcils.

_-_Et pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix désagréable.

_-_Parce que certaines personnes pourraient tout remettre en question, répondit Hilary, agacée. Ton nouveau chéri, par exemple.

_-_Severus n'est _pas_ mon chéri.

_-_Tu devrais le lui dire clairement alors, conseilla Hilary avec un air mauvais. Le pauvre bave en te regardant…

Lyudmila lui lança un regard noir.

_-_Tes plans concernent de près ou de loin le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est ça ? marmonna-t-elle.

_-_Jure-moi sur l'honneur que tu ne dévoileras rien et tu le sauras, rétorqua Hilary d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

_-_Je jure sur mon honneur que je ne dévoilerait rien, soupira Lyudmila. A contrecœur, mais je le jure.

_-_Ok, c'est un bon début. Mais pour être sûre que tu ne feras pas de bévue, je préfère qu'on ait recours à un serment inviolable.

_-_Il faut un témoin.

_-_J'en ai un.

Hilary espéra juste que Regulus serait à la hauteur, car si Rogue apprenait ce qui se tramait, tout serait fichu.

oOo

Le mois de février arriva rapidement, et janvier s'en alla en emportant avec lui les derniers flocons de neige. La température commença à s'adoucir, mais personne ne sut qui en était responsable entre la Nature et le détraqueur de temps qui n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé. Néanmoins, plus personne ne s'en inquiétait : depuis la nuit où on avait attaqué Lily, le temps était resté stable. Un tout nouveau journal, appelé le Chicaneur, avait même osé publier une plaisanterie comme quoi Voldemort aurait perdu le précieux objet qu'il avait dérobé au Département des Mystères. L'humour du journal, de très mauvais goût, lui avait valu de n'être vendu qu'à mille exemplaires au grand maximum. Sirius avait trouvé injuste l'opinion que les gens s'étaient faite de cette revue, mais avait lui-même immédiatement changé d'avis lorsqu'il y avait lu une nouvelle plaisanterie, concernant cette fois la fuite incroyable de Williams Potter, qui malgré les troupes d'agents secrets et d'aurors qu'il avait aux trousses, restait introuvable.

_-_Quand est-ce qu'ils vont interdire la vente de ce journal pourri ? s'énerva James le jour où le Chicaneur publia un article accusant Williams d'avoir assassiné l'agent Dolovan.

On avait retrouvé le corps de ce dernier jeté dans la mer, sur la côte cornouaillaise. James en était soulagé : ils s'étaient à nouveau retrouvés face à face à Pré-au-Lard, lors d'une de ses sorties au village avec Lily. Dolovan s'était amusé à marcher sur le pied droit de James, pour lui rappeler ce dont il était capable. Après une averse de menaces, il s'en était allé en lui promettant que la prochaine fois qu'ils se reverraient, le sang coulerait s'il n'obtenait pas l'information qu'il désirait.

L'assassinat de cet homme avait fait polémique. Certains étaient persuadés que Williams Potter avait quelque chose à voir avec ce qui était arrivé, et d'autres s'indignaient qu'on crache ainsi sur le sorcier qui avait assuré si longtemps la sécurité de la communauté magique, dans une parfaite légalité et un respect total de ses concitoyens. James ne savait pas qui croire et se fichait pas mal de comment Dolovan était mort. Que son père se soit chargé de le supprimer pour assurer la sécurité de son fils, c'était tout à fait possible, mais qu'aucun journal ne vienne en rajouter une couche pour l'enfoncer encore plus. Les gens semblaient déjà oublier suffisamment tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux, pour ne plus se souvenir que des actes regrettables que le gouvernement en lequel ils avaient confiance le poussaient à faire.

On avait adressé à Luke, Steven et Britney un dernier hommage, un ultime adieu. James avait ouvert les yeux sur la réalité et ce qu'il avait vu avait été très dur à accerpter. Trois membres de sa famille lui avaient été arrachés, définitivement. Il n'avait pas vu cela de cette façon, au début, trop perturbé par ce qui arrivait à son père. Mais ses deux plus jeunes cousins ne verraient plus jamais le jour… James se souvenait qu'un jour, son père lui avait dit qu'il ne comprendrait pas certaines choses avant d'être père à son tour. Ce moment n'était pas encore arrivé, mais déjà, il réalisait ce que c'était que de perdre des personnes qu'on avait vues grandir. Il se souviendrait toujours du premier mot que Luke lui avait dit : Quidditch. Il n'avait jamais été un mauvais poursuiveur, d'ailleurs. Peut-être serait-il devenu un grand joueur, avec un peu d'entraînement intensif auprès de son cousin…

Cependant, James avait trouvé du réconfort en la personne de son frère jumeau, qui venait régulièrement lui rendre visite à la fin des entraînements de Quidditch, quand tout le monde était rentré, ou dans la salle sur demande lorsque James avait le temps. Pendant des heures, ils se parlaient, et James lui racontait ce qu'avait été sa vie jusque là : la rencontre avec ses amis, son amour tout d'abord secret pour Lily, leur père qui avait commencé à se faire de moins en moins présent, puis ce qui était arrivé à leur mère, à Andrew, à Hilary. Carlton prenait plaisir à le conseiller, si bien que James l'avait rebaptisé son ange gardien. Quand il lui parlait de l'anxiété qu'il éprouvait quand il repensait à ce que Voldemort avait bien pu faire à Lily, Carl lui il disait toujours que la vérité finirait à éclater et que tant que Lily se portait bien il fallait rester fort et confiant. Quand James lui avouait qu'il se faisait du souci pour Peter en raison de ses problèmes familiaux, il trouvait les mots pour le réconforter et lui assurer que si Peter était un Maraudeur, il saurait surmonter cette épreuve. Et Carl avait toujours une réponse à tout, la solution à tous les petits problèmes qui se présentaient. Plusieurs fois, il lui évita des retenues, alla lui chercher tout ce dont il avait besoin à Pré-au-Lard (y compris une nouvelle robe de soirée qu'il essaya lui-même) et trouva même le moyen de le venger le jour où Rogue, par pure méchanceté, vint lui marcher sur le pied droit –où le petit orteil demeurait encore douloureux. Il lui servit d'espion, lui relatant toutes les discussions secrètes que tenaient Rogue et Lyudmila –selon lui, il n'y avait rien de bien méchant à signaler–, surveillant Hilary quand elle était seule en compagnie des Serpentard de septième année –elle les menait par le bout du nez en les menaçant de tout dévoiler au grand jour s'ils touchaient à un seul de ses cheveux–, mais ne put retrouver la trace de Williams.

James s'amusait parfois à manquer les repas afin de déjeuner ou de dîner avec son frère. Ces jours-là, Carl s'arrangeait pour trouver de la nourriture –généralement, il se déplaçait jusqu'au meilleur restaurant moldu de Londres pour y dérober deux plats bien chauds– et James emmenait des jus de fruits que les elfes de maison lui apportaient avec le sourire. L'un d'eux, en particulier, prit tout de suite l'habitude de toujours le servir. C'était l'elfe qui lui avait déjà apporté de l'eau le soir où Carl était apparu.

Ces repas se faisant plutôt fréquents, Sirius, Remus, Peter et Lily avaient commencé à se poser des questions. James avait lamentablement tenté de leur mentir, puis, après avoir demandé son avis à Carl, avait fini par leur révéler la vérité en leur faisant promettre de n'en parler à personne, pas même à Dumbledore, pour ne pas que ce miracle ne cesse. Lily et Remus lui avaient fait remarquer plus ou moins calmement qu'il devait faire attention car il ne savait rien de ce qui avait fait revenir Carl, et Lily lui avait même rappelé que Voldemort avait promis qu'il mettrait la main sur le dernier fils de Williams Potter, avec ou sans son aide. Cependant, James était confiant : Carl lui rendait trop de services pour pouvoir être une partie d'un nouveau plan de Voldemort. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Voldemort lui enverrait-il quelqu'un qui entreprenait d'aller fouiller dans les papiers du Ministère de la Magie afin de découvrir ce qui attendrait son frère le jour où il serait convoqué pour la dernière partie de ses ASPICs ? Le mage noir n'aurait-il pas plutôt intérêt à lui laisser la surprise, pour éventuellement qu'il se fasse tuer par accident ?

Le jeune homme s'était promis de rendre visite à Œdya pour l'interroger au sujet de Carl mais n'avait pu se résoudre à le faire, craignant d'y apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Et si elle lui annonçait que Carl allait repartir ? Si elle lui annonçait que tout n'était qu'une illusion et que son frère jumeau ne revivait que dans son esprit ?

Ainsi, la Saint Valentin arriva sans qu'il ait eu d'explication, ce qui ne l'empêcha de se préparer avec le plus grand soin. Cette année-là, Mrs Rosmerta organisa pour l'occasion un bal au Trois Balais, auquel les sixième et les septième années furent conviés. James, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit plus célibataire, eut tout de même le droit à la série d'invitations à laquelle il était habitué. Lily, après s'en être rendu compte, envoya balader chacune des filles qui s'approcha de lui un peu trop près à son goût. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se transformer en une vraie princesse le jour du bal, comme si elle désirait en mettre plein les yeux à chaque homme du pub. Cependant, ce fut dans les bras de James qu'elle dansa toute la soirée sans jamais pouvoir se détacher de son regard amoureux. Quand elle se mit à chantonner les paroles de l'air joué par le petit groupe local venu mettre de l'ambiance dans le pub, James réalisa mieux que jamais que sa vie n'avait pas de sens si elle n'était pas à ses côtés, et le temps de tout le morceau, il laissa son imagination dessiner les grandes lignes de leur avenir à deux.

_If I lay here… If I just lay here_… chantonnait Lily. _Would you lie with me and just forget the world ?_

Et James se vit dans une maison à la campagne, jouant avec un petit garçon ayant hérité des yeux verts de sa mère, tandis que celle-ci caresserait tendrement son ventre arrondi par la prochaine arrivée d'un second enfant.

Puis, il secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces pensées de sa tête : il n'osait pas imaginer les moqueries de ses amis s'ils apprenaient que Cornedrue cachait au fond de son âme un côté de grand romantique.

_I don't quite know how to say how I feel_... poursuivit Lily.

Sa voix était claire, nette, agréable, et James se surprit à regretter la fin de la chanson.

_-_C'était beau, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Alors Lily sourit et se remit à chanter lorsqu'un nouveau morceau fut joué. Son souffle vint chatouiller l'oreille de James, qui fut parcourut d'un frisson traversant toute sa colonne vertébrale.

_This innocence is briliant… I hope that it will stay… This moment is perfect… Please don't go away..._

Lorsqu'elle se tut, James ne trouva rien à dire, par peur de rompre la magie du moment. Lily s'en amusa.

_-_Le grand James Potter aurait-il perdu sa langue ? railla-t-elle gentiment.

James, pour lui répondre, l'embrassa longuement.

_-_Ah non, il l'a toujours… constata Lily avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

_-_Tais-toi et chante, dit James d'une voix qu'il voulut rendre dure mais qui au fond ne le fut pas car le cœur n'y était pas.

Lily pouffa de rire et obéit.

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming, it's the happiness inside that you're feeling... it's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_...

A nouveau, Lily se tut pour plonger son regard dans celui de James.

_-_Madame la préfète aurait-elle oublié la suite des paroles ? lança-t-il pour la taquiner.

_-_Madame la préfète voudrait bien s'en aller avec son prince charmant… murmura Lily. Emmène-moi loin d'ici… Qu'on soit seuls… Seuls au monde…

James ne connaissait qu'un seul endroit où deux personnes pouvaient être seules tout en étant sûres de ne pas être dérangées : il avait passé des heures avec son frère dans cette pièce magique qui comblait chacun de leurs désirs sur simple demande…

_-_Suis-moi, lui intima-t-il.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule et sortirent dans l'air froid des nuits de février. Les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel dégagé, comme tant de pupilles indiscrètes assistant à leur complicité grandissant chaque jour.

Tous deux tombèrent nez à nez avec Rusard, qui voulut les punir pour le vacarme que leurs éclats de rire provoquaient en se répercutant contre les murs des couloirs vides, mais James continua sa route avec indifférence et entraîna Lily avec lui dans sa course folle dont le seul but était de semer le concierge.

La jeune femme, quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle sur demande, s'écroula sur la large banquette rouge, essoufflée mais hilare. Une main sur le ventre pour tenter de calmer son rire, elle indiqua à James de s'asseoir près d'elle. James eut une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'elle se jeta sur lui pour le forcer à s'allonger, mais ses baisers furent trop agréables pour qu'il la repousse. D'un geste tendre, il se mit à caresser ses longs cheveux lisses, tandis que ses pensées s'emballaient dans sa tête.

_-_Ma religion m'interdit toute relation avant mon mariage, lança-t-il pour la faire rire.

L'effet provoqué fut l'effet désiré.

_-_Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire le pitre… marmonna-t-elle sans être réellement agacée.

_-_Nan… Mais pour toi je vais faire un effort…

Lily haussa les sourcils.

_-_Tu vas enfin devenir sérieux ?

_-_Non.

James lui décocha l'un de ces sourires qui, il le savait, la faisaient craquer à chaque fois.

_-_Je vais faire une entorse à ma religion… murmura-t-il.

oOo

Hilary embrassa une dernière fois Sirius, le regarda s'éloigner et disparaître au-delà du mur de pierre marquant l'entrée de la salle commune avec un pincement au cœur, et repensa un instant à la soirée qu'elle venait de passer. Tout simplement superbe. Si superbe qu'elle eut soudain envie de rappeler Sirius et de la prolonger, ou juste de lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle ne le quitterait plus jamais, qu'elle était sienne. Cependant, aucun de ces mots ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle ne savait pas avouer ce genre de choses. A James, à la limite, parce qu'ils étaient si liés qu'elle ne craignait pas sa réaction, mais elle n'aurait su avouer à Sirius ne serait-ce que la moitié de ses sentiments. Si seulement il avait eu les pouvoirs de Lyudmila, il aurait pu savoir tout cela en plongeant dans son regard…

_-_Tu es toujours parmi nous ?

Hilary sursauta et pivota sur elle-même. Regulus, pelotonné dans un coin de la salle commune déserte, l'observait tristement, comme bien souvent quand il la voyait dans les bras de son frère. Il arborait toujours sa tenue de soirée –pour les plus jeunes élèves de Poudlard avait été organisée une petite soirée dans la Grande Salle, s'achevant après les derniers coups de minuit– mais il avait dénoué sa cravate et ses cheveux décoiffés laissaient deviner le nombre de fois où, d'agacement, il y avait passé sa main. Une trace de ce qui ressemblait à du rouge à lèvres ornait sa joue que le faible éclairage de la pièce rendait trop pâle, mais pour quelqu'un qui avait été embrassé par une fille, il ne donnait pas l'impression d'être heureux. Hilary le trouva même plutôt fermé et anxieux.

_-_Désolée, je… bredouilla-t-elle.

_-_Ouais, tu pensais à lui… acheva Regulus avec une certaine dureté.

Il glissa sa main dans une de ses poches et en sortit un morceau de parchemin roulé et scellé par de la cire noire. Il le lui tendit et elle le saisit, mais elle ne le décacheta pas.

_-_Je peux savoir qui t'a fait ça ? demanda-t-elle en désignant sa joue.

_-_Emily Dutcher, répondit Regulus sans grand enthousiasme. Tu devrais lire ça…

D'un signe de tête, il montra le parchemin.

_-_Tu as vu de qui ça vient ? interrogea-t-il.

_-_Non.

_-_Alors regarde le sceau…

Hilary s'exécuta et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Une Marque des Ténèbres était incrustée dans la cire. Malgré elle, ses mains se mirent à trembler.

_-_Il a répondu… murmura-t-elle.

_-_Ouais.

Hilary détacha le sceau et déroula précautionneusement le message. Les mots qui le parcouraient avaient été écrits en noir, d'une écriture fine et plutôt gracieuse. Cela l'étonna. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle aurait pensé y découvrir quelques phrases griffonnées, presque illisibles.

_-_Alors ? s'enquit Regulus.

Hilary prit son souffle et commença à lire, d'une voix rendue un peu plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire par la nervosité qui, de même, rendait ses mains moites.

_-_Vous avez éveillé la colère de Tom Jedusor, lut-elle. Rendez-vous au cimetière de Little Hangleton quand je vous le dirai.

Tous deux se regardèrent sans rien dire.

_-_Tu vas y aller ? demanda finalement Regulus.

Hilary déglutit péniblement.

_-_C'est… c'est le plan qu'on avait prévu, non ? dit-elle seulement.

Regulus hocha la tête.

_-_Je vais dire à Lyudmila que c'est ok, déclara Hilary. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre…

* * *

Bijour à tout le monde!

Héhéhé, encore un chapitre... Un peu plus tôt que prévu, c'est vrai, mais vu que je ne suis pas là ce week-end et que j'estime que vous attendez déjà assez longtemps, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien le poster maintenant...

Bon alors venons-en aux choses sérieuses. Il y a les vacances qui approchent, je les sens qui arrivent à grand pas, et je sens surtout que d'ici peu de temps, je vais pouvoir passer mes soirées devant mon ordi sans culpabiliser et me dire :" arf, Louknaille, t'as une dissert d'histoire à faire pour la semaine prochaine..." Aïe aïe aïe, vous pouvez pas imaginer comme j'ai hâte!

Mais (et oui, il y a un mais) les vacances, c'est pas pour tout de suite tout de suite. Et non, parce qu'avant, je pars deux semaines en Angleterre (à Plymouth chez la correspondante qui est venue chez moi quelques semaines plus tôt, si vous vous souvenez bien...). Or, qui dit voyage scolaire dit pas d'ordi. Enfin peut-être que si, mais je me vois mal en train de monopoliser l'ordinateur de ma famille d'accueil. Où est-ce que je veux en venir? Beh au fait que je vais sûrement poster le prochain chapitre le mercredi 23 mai (ou alors le jeudi 24 au matin, mais ça sera vraiment le dernier délai parce que je pars le jeudi à 13h) mais qu'après ça, il va falloir attendre. Mais je vous reparlerai de ça mercredi 23, avec plus de précision parce qu'à ce moment là je saurai l'avancement du chapitre 46. Avec un peu (voire beaucoup) de chance, il sera presque fini, et donc il faudra juste attendre quelques jours après mon retour, mais avec un peu moins de chance, il va falloir attendre presque 2 semaines après mon retour (le 7 juin, au fait, je précise). Enfin comme je l'ai dit, je vous en reparlerai la prochaine fois. D'ici là, pas d'affolement: pour le moment, j'ai bien avancé le 45, et je devrai très bientôt commencer le 46, ce qui me laisse le temps de bien l'avancer avant le 23.

Bref, après ce petit épisode sur ma vie, je peux vous annoncer que le prochain chapitre (le 45, donc) aura pour titre "**Little Hangleton Cemetery**". Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient toujours pas compris, je le posterai aux alentours du 23. Et comme il est presque fini, voici le petit extrait!

oOo

_-_On pourrait demander au professeur Slughorn d'analyser un échantillon de cette potion, suggéra-t-elle. On en saurait sans doute plus…

_-_Pas besoin, je sais déjà tout, déclara James d'une voix rauque.

Il renifla –de dédain ou parce que l'odeur se faisait réellement insupportable, elle n'aurait su le dire–, sembla hésiter un instant, puis chiffonna en boule sa convocation du Ministère et la jeta dans la cheminée par l'un de ces tirs précis qui faisaient toujours rentrer le souafle dans les buts. Il la regarda brûler lentement, les lèvres pincées, immobile et parfaitement silencieux. Lily et Sirius, ne sachant que faire, se contentèrent de l'observer. 

oOo

Voilà. Comme toujours, bonne lecture! J'espère que vous ne perdez pas le fil de l'histoire malgré le temps que je mets à poster...


	45. Little Hangleton cemetery

**Chapitre 45 : Little Hangleton Cemetery.**

_Cher Peter,_

_Depuis ta dernière visite à la période de Noël, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi et à tout le temps que nous avons perdu, trop longtemps séparés. Aujourd'hui, mon cœur ne désire plus qu'une chose : t'avoir près de moi à tout jamais. Nous avons trop de choses à faire ensemble pour nous permettre de rester loin l'un de l'autre comme nous le sommes aujourd'hui. Je t'ai proposé quelque chose, quand tu es venu me voir : m'aider à m'échapper, afin que tous deux, nous puissions réaliser toutes ces choses que l'injustice de mon destin nous a empêchés de faire._

_J'ai conscience du mal que je t'ai fait, en ne prenant aucune nouvelle de toi ou en te faisant croire que tu étais né d'un inceste, ce qui, aujourd'hui je le sais, était cruel de ma part. J'ai conscience de tout cela, mais je te demande de me pardonner. J'ai besoin de toi, tout comme je sais que tu as besoin de ton père. Tu as juste à me renvoyer ta réponse par hibou et un avenir plus grand que ce que tu peux imaginer nous attendra. Nous vivrons comme deux rois, libres, enfin libres. _

_Tu dois certainement te demander comment je puis être aussi optimiste face à nos chances de réussite. C'est juste que j'ai confiance en toi. Ta tâche ne sera pas des plus faciles, mais je suis certain que tu seras à la hauteur de mes espérances._

_Penses-y plus fort que jamais, et je sais que tu feras le bon choix. _

_Ton père, qui t'aime plus fort que tout._

_-_C'est qui, Queudver ? s'enquit James en parcourant rapidement du regard les colonnes du Chicaneur à la recherche d'une éventuelle information diffamant son père.

Visiblement, il ne trouva rien de compromettant car il referma le journal et le lança plus loin. Sirius le saisit et se plongea à son tour dans une lecture rapide.

_-_C'est une lettre des McGregor, mentit Peter, réalisant par la même occasion que sa famille ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis un bon bout de temps. Ils vont bien et me souhaitent bonne chance pour mes examens.

James hocha la tête et ne posa plus aucune question à ce sujet.

_-_En parlant d'examens, pourquoi suis-je le seul à ne pas avoir reçu ma convocation pour la deuxième épreuve ? marmonna-t-il. Tu l'as reçue, toi, Queudver ?

Peter hocha la tête.

_-_Ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'en réjouis, bougonna-t-il. Je n'ai aucune idée de là où je dois me rendre.

_-_Combien de temps as-tu devant toi avant la convocation ? s'enquit gentiment Lily.

_-_Deux jours.

James haussa les sourcils.

_-_Deux jours ? s'exclama-t-il. Il faudrait que tu t'actives, mon vieux… Fais voir un peu !

Cependant, James eut beau lire et relire son énigme, aucune réponse ne lui vint à l'esprit.

_-_Et voilà, personne ne veut m'aider… grogna Peter. Je vais encore me payer une note catastrophique !

_-_Oh, ta note de la dernière fois était très correcte, le consola Remus. Cinquante quatre sur cent, c'est assez pour obtenir ton diplôme !

Peter se contenta de soupirer.

_-_A coté de ça, James a eu quatre-vingt-douze, Sirius quatre-vingt-un, Lily soixante-dix-neuf… Et toi, Lunard, tu as eu quatre-vingt !

_-_Tu n'as pas eu de chance, c'est tout, assura James. Et puis moi, j'ai été aidé… ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix.

_-_Ouais, bah moi aussi j'aimerais bien que ton jumeau vienne me donner un petit coup de pouce, marmonna Peter. Parce que vu comment je suis parti, c'est un zéro, que je vais avoir !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers James.

_-_Quoi ? s'exclama le jeune homme. Vous voulez que Carl vienne résoudre l'énigme de Peter ?

_-_Ca serait gentil de sa part et de la tienne, répondit seulement Remus.

Peter renoua avec l'espérance quand il vit James hésiter.

_-_Allez, s'il te plaît ! insista-t-il. Si on ne m'aide pas, je suis vraiment dans la bouse !

_-_C'est que je ne sais pas s'il acceptera ! répliqua James. A la base, vous n'étiez même pas censés être au courant de son retour…

_-_C'est lui qui te l'a dit ? demanda Lily.

_-_Oui.

Elle échangea un regard furtif avec Sirius. Peter savait leur point de vue au sujet de Carl : tant qu'ils n'auraient pas eu la preuve qu'il avait de bonnes intentions, ils se méfieraient de lui comme de la peste. Cela avait d'ailleurs valu à James et Lily leur première dispute depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Lily avait tenté de le raisonner, tout du moins de le pousser à aller demander confirmation à Œdya, mais James avait refusé et lui avait expliqué que ce n'était pas parce que Voldemort le recherchait qu'il fallait voir le mal partout. Lily lui avait alors répliqué que ce n'était pas elle qui était parano, mais lui qui était bien naïf. Sans l'intervention de Sirius, l'accrochage aurait pu se terminer beaucoup plus mal que cela.

Peter, lui, ne savait que penser. Il osait espérer que Lily et Sirius se trompaient. James était tellement heureux d'avoir retrouvé son frère qu'une désillusion serait pour lui extrêmement douloureuse. Et puis, c'était beau, non, de croire que la vie, après lui avoir retiré père, mère, oncle et cousins, lui accordait quelques instants avec son jumeau !

Trop beau, peut-être. Peter n'oubliait pas la malédiction qu'Alicia Black avait lancée à son fils. Les malheurs s'étaient toujours enchaînés, comme s'ils avaient tous la poisse. Pourquoi cela changerait-il soudain ? Sans compter le fait que, comme l'avait si bien rappelé Lily, le Seigneur des Ténèbres continuait de désirer sa mort. Il avait même promis à la jeune femme qu'elle aurait bientôt de ses nouvelles. N'était-ce pas là un signe ?

Le plus simple aurait été de demander immédiatement à Œdya si elle était la responsable de ce miracle. Peut-être était-ce elle. Peut-être n'y avait-il aucune arrière pensée dans la tête de Carl. Mais peut-être n'avait-elle rien à voir là-dedans, et peut-être Carlton n'était-il même pas Carlton.

Pourquoi James refusait-il d'en avoir le cœur net ? Sur ce point-là, Lily avait raison : sa confiance aveugle pour son frère relevait de la naïveté pure. De quoi avait-il peur ? D'apprendre qu'encore une fois, il avait laissé ses sentiments le tromper ? Là était la faiblesse des Potter. Ils ne savaient pas aimer à bon escient.

_-_Comme par hasard, il refuse de nous rencontrer… marmonna Lily. Cache-t-il quelque chose ?

James soupira et sembla aussitôt retrouver tout son agacement.

_-_On a déjà parlé de ça, Lily, dit-il sèchement. J'ai confiance en Carl.

_-_Qui te dit qu'il s'agit bel et bien de Carl ? rétorqua Lily. Tu as des preuves ?

_-_Tu as des preuves qu'il ne s'agit pas de lui ?

Lily ne répondit pas.

Peter, peu désireux d'assister à une nouvelle dispute, se leva et empoigna son sac dans le but de fuir cette ambiance tendue. Il ne pourrait pas réfléchir convenablement à son énigme dans le bruit.

_-_Tu vas quelque part ? interrogea Sirius.

_-_Travailler, répondit-il avec mauvaise humeur. Vous direz à McGo que je n'irai pas en cours parce que je dois me concentrer sur mon énigme.

_-_Je vais quand même demander à Carl s'il veut bien t'aider, si tu veux, lança James.

_-_Mauvaise idée, grogna Lily.

Avant une nouvelle rafale qui à coup sûr réveillerait toute la Grande Salle et alimenterait les potins pendant des jours, Peter se hâta de s'en aller, bien content que l'attention soit retenue par ses deux amis qui se chamaillaient plus ou moins violemment. Ainsi, Rogue et Lyudmila ne se rendirent même pas compte de sa présence quand il passa devant eux, tête baissée.

_-_… alliée avec Hilary Potter ? disait Rogue. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

_-_Je te dis que je ne peux rien te révéler pour le moment ! répondit Lyudmila avec une évidente pointe d'agacement. J'ai scellé un serment inviolable avec eux… Sois patient…

_-_Pourquoi avoir scellé ce fichu pacte, toi qui peux tout savoir !

_-_Parce que sinon, ils n'auraient jamais eu confiance ! Tiens, regarde, Potter et Evans !

Peter ralentit l'allure quand il les eut dépassé et tendit discrètement l'oreille. Il savait qu'il n'était pas censé avoir entendu cette bribe de conversation, aussi fut-il deux fois plus déçu de noter que Rogue n'insista pas. Alors, il reprit sa route avec la ferme intention de résoudre son énigme dans la journée, mais il ne sut où diriger ses pas : il n'aimait pas la bibliothèque quand il était seul, mais serait certainement dérangé par le bruit dans la salle commune. Restait éventuellement la salle sur demande…

Ce fut la solution qu'il choisit, et il arriva un quart d'heure plus tard devant la tapisserie représentant Barnabas le Follet et les trolls qu'il tentait d'initier à l'art de la danse. Le mur d'en face était blanc et peu de gens à Poudlard avaient conscience qu'au-delà de cette cloison se trouvait sans doute la pièce la plus merveilleuse du château. Une salle qui se transformait selon les désirs de chacun…

_-_Qu'est-ce que je désire, au fond ? se demanda Peter.

Une pièce calme, où il pourrait être tranquille pour travailler, sans être dérangé par personne. C'était sûrement ce qu'avait désiré James : un endroit où être tranquille avec Carl. Peut-être la même pièce apparaîtrait-elle… Mais la pièce importait peu, si le Carl en question n'était pas là pour l'aider.

Il réalisa en entrant dans une salle plutôt petite mais chaleureuse qu'il ne s'était pas trompé : James était bel et bien déjà passé par là, puisqu'il avait laissé sur la banquette rouge la gourmette en argent portant son nom. S'en était-il aperçu ? Peter savait que son ami avait eu rendez-vous avec son frère la veille. Il n'avait peut-être pas eu le temps de réaliser qu'il l'avait perdue.

_-_Et bien en voilà un qui me remerciera, dit à voix haute Peter en glissant le bijou dans la poche de sa robe.

Il prit ensuite le temps d'examiner plus attentivement la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Encore une fois, James trahissait sa venue en ayant laissé sur une table basse près de la cheminée une carafe d'eau et un verre auprès duquel il avait gravé le nom de Lily en lettres de style gothique.

Peter sourit et retrouva un peu de motivation : si Carlton était déjà venu plusieurs fois dans cette pièce, peut-être reviendrait-il un moment ou l'autre. Il suffisait juste de l'attendre…

Avec un curieux sentiment de satisfaction, Peter saisit le tabouret laissé près de la banquette et s'installa à la table basse. Là, il sortit de son sac sa convocation pour les ASPICs, sur laquelle la mystérieuse énigme semblait le narguer depuis qu'il l'avait reçue, et se mit à songer à une assiette de biscuits au chocolat. Aussitôt apparurent sur un petit plateau voletant dans les airs une bonne dizaine de cookies encore chauds.

_-_Merveilleux… murmura-t-il.

En dépit du fait qu'il venait de prendre son petit-déjeuner, il mordit avec gourmandise dans un premier biscuit et ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un grognement de plaisir lorsque ses papilles goûtèrent au délice qu'il venait de s'offrir. Sans hésiter, il dévora un second biscuit, puis un troisième, et ne s'arrêta que lorsque la soif vint lui tirailler la gorge. Il reprit le verre de James et se servit directement dans sa carafe. Le liquide incolore dégageait une petite odeur sucrée qui ne lui déplaisait pas, et il apprécia son arôme fruité. Il reconnut notamment la touche d'acidité du citron, la douceur d'un abricot et le goût spécial du litchi.

Mais rapidement, sa tête se mit à tourner. Il faisait chaud. Ses yeux le piquaient. Le manque de sommeil, sans doute : il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, ces derniers temps, avec tout le travail qu'il devait fournir.

_Il faudrait peut-être se mettre au boulot_… murmura une petite voix dans sa tête.

Peter se servit un autre verre qu'il but d'une traite et se dit que c'était une bonne idée. Il requit à la salle une bibliothèque bien chargée, qui apparut dans la seconde qui s'ensuivit, et choisit trois livres au hasard.

_-_Sur le sol quadrillé je suis près d'une tour, mais je suis aussi près du cavalier… lut-il pour la énième fois.

Il soupira. De toute évidence, l'énigme parlait du jeu d'échecs, mais quel rapport avec la phrase suivante ?

_-_Mes exploits à Waterloo demeurent dans tous les esprits. Si tu sais qui je suis, retrouve-moi là où j'ai fini.

_Il n'y a tout simplement pas de solution_… bougonna la petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête.

_-_Mais si, il y a une solution ! rétorqua Peter. Il y en a forcément une… A côté du cavalier, c'est quoi ? Le roi…

_Le fou_…

_-_Le fou ? Ou la reine ?

_La tour…_

Peter dut boire à nouveau pour se rafraîchir les idées. Il avait les joues bouillantes.

_Lily sait la réponse, j'en suis sûr. Ils savent tous la réponse mais refusent de te la dire pour te laisser chercher_…

_-_Idées pas très claires, Peter ?

_-_Ca tu peux le dire…

Peter réalisa un instant plus tard que cela signifiait qu'il n'était plus seul. Sursautant, il releva la tête et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de James.

_-_Tu n'es pas en cours ? questionna-t-il.

_-_Je n'ai pas cours.

_-_Ah, tant mieux, tu vas pouvoir m'aider.

_-_T'aider à ?

_-_A mon énigme ! s'exclama Peter.

Il s'agissait pourtant d'une évidence. Avait-il oublié la discussion qu'ils avaient eu le matin même ?

_-_Ah, toi aussi tu as une énigme… C'est la même que James ?

Peter fronça les sourcils et dévisagea son ami comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Alors, il réalisa l'incroyable erreur qu'il venait de commettre. James n'avait pas cette tâche de naissance dans le cou…

_-_Carlton ? bredouilla-t-il.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_-_Tu m'avais confondu avec mon frère ? demanda-t-il. Très compréhensible, apparemment on se ressemble…

Peter n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

_-_Alors c'est donc vrai, ce qu'il nous a raconté… murmura-t-il, impressionné. Tu es… enfin, tu es revenu à la vie ?

Carl eut un petit rire.

_-_Les morts ne peuvent pas revenir à la vie si facilement, Peter, déclara-t-il. Je suis juste de retour dans le monde des vivants, pour une durée encore indéterminée. Mais je suis mort, bel et bien mort… Mais revenons-en à ton énigme, veux-tu ? Je n'aime pas trop parler de moi.

_-_Tu accepterais de m'aider ?

_-_Bien sûr ! Fais voir !

Peter lui tendit sa convocation, le cœur de nouveau empli d'espoir.

_-_Sur le sol quadrillé je suis près d'une tour, mais je suis aussi près du cavalier, lut Carl. A côté de la tour, c'est le cavalier, et à côté du cavalier, c'est le fou.

_-_Oui, je sais, mentit Peter, vexé de voir quelqu'un l'esprit si vif là où il avait lui-même trimé pendant des heures. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-il fou ou est-il cavalier ?

Carl lut la suite de l'énigme. Rapidement, un nouveau sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_-_Ce n'est pas dur ! s'exclama-t-il. Ce n'est ni un cavalier, ni un fou, c'est un cavalier fou !

Peter haussa les sourcils, sceptique.

_-_Et… le reste ? demanda-t-il.

_-Mes exploits à Waterloo demeurent dans tous les esprits_. Quelle grande figure de cette bataille connaît-on ?

_-_Le duc moldu qui a vaincu Napoléon ? suggéra Peter.

_-_Wellington ? Non. Enfin si, mais ce n'est pas sur lui qu'on veut attirer ton attention. Quel sorcier s'est illustré lors de cette bataille, pouvant avoir un rapport avec « cavalier » et avec « fou » ?

_-_Le Cavalier Fou… murmura Peter, jubilant intérieurement.

Cette fois, il était certain de défendre James si une prochaine dispute au sujet de Carl éclatait. Ce garçon était tout simplement fantastique !

_-_C'était évident ! s'exclama-t-il. Le Cavalier Fou, qui a tué des milliers d'hommes lors de la bataille de Waterloo ! C'était l'un des rares sorciers engagés par le roi à avoir participé à cette bataille !

_-_Et qui est mort décapité à Sherwood Forest, dans le Nottinghamshire, acheva Carlton.

Maintenant qu'il savait la réponse, Peter se trouva stupide. Ils avaient parlé du Cavalier Fou en cours d'histoire de la magie. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme si les cours du professeur Binns étaient intéressants, mais il aurait dû se souvenir de cet épisode de l'histoire de l'Angleterre, ne serait-ce que pour éviter de perdre tout ce temps !

_-_Je te remercie, Carl, dit-il sincèrement. Sans toi, je ne sais pas si j'aurais trouvé…

_-_Pas de quoi, assura le frère de James. Tu t'en vas ? demanda-t-il alors que Peter commençait à ranger ses affaires dans son sac.

_-_J'ai cours… Avec un peu de chance, McGonagall va être indulgente avec moi, si je ne fais qu'arriver en retard…

_-_Ah, sacrée McGo ! s'exclama Carlton en riant. James m'a beaucoup parlé d'elle !

Peter sourit. Il était vrai que leur professeur de métamorphose était très spéciale. A la fois très dure et très sensible, sèche et compréhensive…

_-_Bon, j'y vais ! dit-il finalement. Je dirai à James que je t'ai vu !

Carl hocha la tête et le salua d'un signe de la main. Peter quitta la salle sur demande et se mit à courir dans les couloirs, incapable d'évacuer sa joie autrement. Tout semblait tellement plus léger, désormais ! Et pourquoi aller en cours, après tout ? Pourquoi ne pas répondre à son père tout de suite, lui dire que c'était d'accord, qu'il l'aiderait ?

Sa joie était telle qu'il décocha un grand sourire à Regulus, qui lisait tranquillement dans un couloir du troisième étage, seul et l'air plutôt soucieux. Le jeune Black le regarda passer, intrigué, mais ne l'interpella pas. Alors, Peter continua sa route, jusqu'à ce qu'il entre en collision avec quelqu'un au tournant d'un autre couloir. Il eut le temps de n'apercevoir qu'une chevelure verte avant de sentir son front en heurter un autre, et lorsqu'il tomba à terre, le doux parfum végétal du professeur Œdya lui emplissait toujours les narines, comme si une fleur de jasmin avait été accrochée sous son nez.

_-_Faites attention, Mr Pettigrow ! grogna la jeune femme. Aidez-moi à me relever !

Peter se remit lui-même sur pieds et n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Il saisit la main qu'elle lui tendait, ne put réprimer un frisson au toucher de sa peau douce, et la tira assez fort pour qu'elle puisse se relever. Le professeur fut troublée par son sourire inaltérable.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui vous rend donc si joyeux ? marmonna-t-elle. Vous savez que d'autres professeurs vous auraient puni pour les avoir fait trébucher ?

_-_Oui, et je vous demande de m'excuser, bredouilla Peter. C'est juste que… enfin, c'est fou, mais je tenais vraiment à vous remercier pour vous savez quoi…

Le visage du professeur se décomposa en une expression d'incompréhension.

_-_Euh… Suis-je vraiment censée savoir de quoi vous parlez, Mr Pettigrow ? questionna-t-elle.

Peter lui sourit plus largement encore.

_-_Je suis au courant, ne vous inquiétez pas ! assura-t-il. James m'avait parlé des miracles que vous faites parfois, mais celui-là, c'était vraiment une excellente idée. Mais rassurez-vous, je ne dirai rien à personne !

_-_De quoi parlez-vous ? persista le professeur Œdya.

_-_De Carlton !

Mais la jeune femme ne saisit toujours pas où il voulait en venir. Là seulement, il commença à se faire du souci. Jouait-elle la comédie, ou ignorait-elle vraiment le retour du frère de James ?

_-_Vous… vous n'êtes pas responsable de la réapparition de Carlton Potter ? s'enquit-il, le cœur battant la chamade.

Œdya haussa les sourcils.

_-_Carlton Potter ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule. Le frère de votre ami James ?

Peter acquiesça.

_-_Il est de retour ? demanda Œdya, sincèrement intéressée.

La bouche de Peter s'ouvrit de stupéfaction.

_-_Vous n'êtes pas responsable, alors… murmura-t-il.

Œdya fit non de la tête.

_-_Oh mon Dieu… s'exclama Peter.

L'euphorie de son esprit laissa place à la panique. Lily et Sirius avaient raison depuis le début : quelque chose n'était pas net avec Carl…

_-_Je… je vous laisse, bafouilla-t-il. Au revoir, professeur.

Il mit quelques secondes avant de décider de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Ne pas prévenir James. Pas du tout de suite, en tout cas. D'abord, en parler à Sirius, Lily et Remus, et ensemble, ils verraient comment l'annoncer à James.

_-_C'est pas vrai… gémit-il en songeant à la déception de son ami quand il apprendrait la vérité.

Le sort devait réellement s'acharner sur James, pour le faire souffrir ainsi. Et à côté de ça, des personnes comme Servilo vivaient paisiblement leur petite existence minable !

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était inutile de rejoindre ses amis en cours, car la sonnerie retentirait une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il prit alors le chemin des cachots et s'assit contre le mur froid, dépité. Un doute finit par s'installer dans son esprit : Carl avait-il également menti au sujet des énigmes ?

_-Non, puisque James l'a écouté la dernière fois et a réussi son épreuve_, se dit-il.

Mais le plus inquiétant était de savoir que quelqu'un avait délibérément envoyé Carl, et qu'ils ignoraient tout de ses intentions. S'il était mort, comment le mettre hors d'état de nuire ? Que faire s'il s'en prenait à James ?

Le mieux était peut-être d'en parler à Dumbledore. Lui, il saurait quoi faire. Eventuellement, envoyer un hibou à Williams, pour lui expliquer la situation. Oui, en parler à Williams…

Peter, en attendant la sonnerie, sortit un morceau de parchemin et une plume, et commença à écrire.

oOo

Lily fut la dernière à arriver. En tant que préfète, elle avait été retenue par le professeur McGonagall qui avait insisté pour qu'elle veille à ce qu'aucun élève ne manque des cours sous prétexte qu'il travaillait pour ses examens si cela était un mensonge. Tous les cinquième et septième années avaient reçu leurs lettres de convocation, désormais, et le taux d'absentéisme avait fortement augmenté depuis une semaine.

Au fond, Lily n'avait pas envie de surveiller ses camarades de Gryffondor. Elle-même avait ses examens qui approchaient et comprenaient parfaitement leur envie de faire une pause dans le travail acharné qu'ils étaient contraints de fournir. Les professeurs s'activaient en classe afin de leur faire ingurgiter le maximum de connaissances au cas où leurs épreuves nécessiteraient tel ou tel point du programme, et n'avaient pas de scrupule à doubler la quantité de devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire chaque soir. Venaient s'ajouter à cela les énigmes plus ou moins difficiles de chacun, qui requéraient la plupart du temps une culture générale que beaucoup n'avaient pas. Certains étaient restés bredouilles, et avaient reçu une lettre du Ministère leur donnant la réponse, soit le lieu de convocation, mais les notes de ces élèves étaient tout de suite bien en dessous de celles des autres : ils perdaient déjà dix points, puis partaient si peu confiants qu'ils commettaient parfois des erreurs grotesques. C'avait été le cas d'Hestia, qui n'avait pas trouvé la solution à son énigme et qui avait perdu tous ses moyens devant son examinateur. Elle s'en était tirée avec un trente-trois sur cent et était rentrée en larmes.

Peter, lui, avait plutôt bien géré son stress et était fier de son soixante-douze. Sirius avait été brillant et avait eu un quatre-vingt-deux. Remus avait eu la même note et tous deux avaient fêté ça au beau milieu de la salle commune : ils avaient fait distribution de Bierraubeurre.

Restaient seulement James et elle, qui étaient convoqués à seulement un jour d'intervalle –lui le premier. Il faisait mine de ne pas savoir où il devrait se rendre, mais Lily n'était pas dupe : elle avait bien conscience que Carl continuait à lui donner des rendez-vous et qu'ils avaient forcément dû aborder le sujet au moins une fois. Et ce Carl, avec sa suprême intelligence, avait dû trouver la solution, comme par magie.

Cela faisant un peu plus d'une semaine que Peter leur avait annoncé ce que tous redoutaient. Personne n'avait été réellement surpris d'apprendre que le professeur Œdya n'y était pour rien. Depuis le début, Lily pressentait que quelque chose était louche avec ce soudain retour dans le monde des vivants. Les miracles, oui, mais dans la mesure du possible. Même les miracles ne faisaient pas revenir les morts.

Cependant, ils avaient estimé d'un commun accord qu'ils ne devaient rien dire à James avant d'avoir mis le doigt sur ce que ce Carlton préparait. Tous avaient conscience que c'était un plan dangereux, mais ils préféraient le laisser penser que tout se passait pour le mieux afin qu'il reste confiant : s'il ne se doutait de rien, il ne pourrait pas s'apercevoir que James était sans cesse surveillé de près ou de loin par l'un de ses amis, qui tentaient ensuite de découvrir quelles étaient ses intentions. Néanmoins, leur plan avait une faille : personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'ils se disaient quand ils étaient seuls dans la salle sur demande.

Ils s'étaient aussi demandé si Dumbledore devait être mis au courant. Au départ, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas lui en parler, car si Dumbledore apprenait la vérité, Williams finirait par le savoir et ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de refaire surface pour venir en aide à son fils. Or, s'il refaisait surface, les services secrets le retrouveraient forcément et l'emmèneraient à Azkaban. Puis, Peter leur avait avoué qu'il avait _déjà_ prévenu Williams. Cela avait tout remis tout en question, puisque si Williams était au courant, Dumbledore aurait forcément fini par l'être. Aussi s'étaient-ils empressés de lui révéler ce qu'ils savaient, afin de savoir son avis le plus tôt possible –ils avaient ensuite appris qu'il savait déjà tout, par le biais de Williams, justement. Il avait désapprouvé leur conduite et avait aussitôt exigé qu'ils préviennent James du risque auquel il était sans cesse confronté lorsqu'il était en compagnie de son soi-disant frère. Si le jeune homme refusait de les croire, il serait convoqué chez le directeur et serait contraint de voir la vérité en face. Dumbledore avait en revanche confirmé la version de Peter, selon laquelle Williams Potter était au courant du mystère qui entourait le retour de son deuxième fils. L'ex-auror avait bel et bien reçu la lettre du Gryffondor et avait voulu vérifier par lui-même la véracité des informations reçues, mais Dumbledore l'en avait aussitôt dissuadé. Cependant, selon ce dernier, Williams avait été tellement troublé par ce qui se tramait qu'il avait découvert une cachette bien plus près de Poudlard que celle dans laquelle il avait trouvé refuge précédemment. Personne ne pouvait dire où, hormis Dumbledore, qui avait tout simplement refusé de donner aux jeunes Gryffondor le moindre indice.

Ainsi, ils avaient dû se résoudre à parler à James, et Lily n'avait pu s'empêcher d'y songer toute la journée malgré le long discours que McGonagall lui avait fait endurer. C'était un jour de Quidditch : Sirius avait eu pour mission de préparer le terrain entre deux tirs, loin des oreilles indiscrètes de Lyudmila –ce qui était plutôt difficile, puisqu'elle pouvait tout savoir sans aucun effort de sa part. Mais Lily avait croisé la soviétique dans un couloir, ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue à l'entraînement comme elle l'aurait dû. Cela confirmait les soupçons de James comme quoi ils devraient trouver un nouveau joueur s'ils désiraient gagner la coupe cette année. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de la garder si ses intentions n'étaient pas claires –et elles ne l'étaient pas : James avait avoué qu'il ne serait pas étonné si elle faisait exprès de les faire perdre le dernier match de la saison.

Le petit groupe avait ensuite décidé que seuls Lily et Sirius lui parleraient. Au début, tout du moins. James réaliserait peut-être mieux la gravité de la situation si les deux personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus s'alliaient pour la même cause. En cas de nécessité, Peter interviendrait pour lui expliquer sa rencontre avec Carl, et éventuellement les autres –Remus, les cousins de James, voire même Hilary.

Lily sut à la seconde même où elle vit son petit ami rentrer dans la salle commune que Sirius l'avait mis de très mauvaise humeur en lui parlant encore de son jumeau. Elle préféra laisser passer du temps, par nécessité (il y avait encore trop d'élèves autour d'eux) et par précaution (ne pas irriter James, sinon tout était perdu d'avance). Peter et Remus montèrent vers minuit, et la salle commune commença à se vider à une allure folle. Lily et Sirius échangeaient des regards en biais à chaque fois que James reniflait avec dédain, et faisaient mine de rechercher une solution à l'énigme de la jeune femme. En réalité, tous deux savaient parfaitement où elle devrait se rendre, et James devait le savoir aussi, même s'il semblait plongé dans un livre d'histoire. Lily trouva cela assez encourageant : s'il continuait ses recherches, cela signifiait qu'il doutait un minimum des informations données par Carl. Esprit critique ou simple effet de toutes les fois où on lui avait rabâché qu'il devait rester méfiant, elle l'ignorait, mais peu lui importait : l'essentiel était que James, quand il releva la tête vers eux pour leur annoncer qu'il allait se couché, avait l'air particulièrement troublé.

_-_Attends, le retint Sirius. Lily et moi, on voudrait vraiment te parler…

Il était évident que James savait déjà quel serait le sujet de la discussion, car il soupira de lassitude.

_-_Ecoutez, je suis fatigué de toute cette histoire, dit-il sincèrement. Alors crachez votre venin, qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes…

Lily et Sirius échangèrent un nouveau regard gêné.

_-_Tu sais que pour chacun de nous deux, tu es la personne qui compte le plus… commença timidement Lily.

James ne répondit pas. Malgré tout, ses yeux se firent fuyants, comme s'il était embarrassé par une telle déclaration.

_-_Nous, on ne ferait jamais quelque chose pouvant te nuire, renchérit Sirius. Jusque là, tu nous crois ?

James hocha la tête mais ses yeux restèrent résolument fixés sur le morceau de voûte céleste qui se détachait par la fenêtre. Lentement, il se rassit, songeur. Sa main se dirigea instinctivement vers l'une de ses poches, mais il arrêta son geste quand il s'en aperçut. A ce moment là seulement, il releva les yeux vers Lily –des yeux tristes, montrant son esprit submergé par tous ces doutes étant survenus au fil des derniers jours ; des yeux qui la touchèrent au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle eut soudain envie de renoncer à ce pourquoi ils avaient attendu si tard, pour lui éviter une autre souffrance, et d'effacer tous ses tourments : faire revenir son père, trouver le moyen de redonner à sa mère son apparence normale, lui rendre les membres défunts de sa famille…

Consciente qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de tout cela, elle se contenta de le prendre contre elle et de déposer un baiser sur son front. Cela n'apaisa pas le jeune homme, qui referma les paupières.

_-_Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, murmura-t-il. Je sais aussi que si vous vous entêtez à ce point, c'est que vous savez quelque chose. Dites-moi seulement si ces moments passés avec Carl étaient réels…

_-_Oui, répondit Lily.

_-_Non, répondit simultanément Sirius.

Tous deux se jetèrent un regard mal à l'aise.

_-_Ils étaient réels, puisque Peter a vu ton frère lui aussi… avoua Lily. Il n'a pas rêvé…

_-_Peter a vu Carl ? s'enquit James en se redressant sur sa chaise pour mieux leur faire face.

Cette fois, ils hochèrent tous deux la tête.

_-_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'en a pas parlé ? demanda James, les sourcils froncés.

_-_Parce que c'est après cette entrevue qu'il a réalisé qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal chez ton frère, déclara Sirius.

_-_Il a croisé Œdya, ajouta Lily.

Elle savait que cela suffirait pour qu'il comprenne la suite du problème. Et en effet, James parut plus las qu'auparavant, si cela était possible.

_-_Elle ne l'a pas ramené sur Terre… conclut-il.

D'un bond, il se remit debout et commença à faire les cent pas dans la salle commune quasiment vide. Lily eut mal au cœur de le voir se frotter les yeux de fatigue, se mordre la lèvre d'angoisse ou encore secouer la tête de déception. Elle aurait mis sa main à couper qu'un combat acharné avait lieu dans son esprit, opposant la petite voix qui lui soufflait qu'il était impossible que Carl ait de mauvaises intentions, et l'autre, aidée de son meilleur ami et de Lily, qui lui répétait inlassablement qu'il ne savait rien de ce qui avait ramené son frère sur Terre, et que si Œdya n'était pas responsable, il fallait sans doute se tourner vers de la magie noire très avancée.

Lily comprenait qu'il se sente totalement perdu. Son espoir avait dû être grand, lorsqu'il avait retrouvé le jumeau qu'il avait perdu quatorze ans plus tôt. Et puis, Carl lui avait montré qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance en trouvant la réponse à sa toute première énigme. Il l'avait même sûrement fait avec la seconde, comme il l'avait fait avec Peter. Là était le point le plus curieux. Comment pouvait-il tout savoir ? Sa culture générale dépassait de loin celle de tous les septième année, et pourtant il n'avait vécu en ce monde que trois ans !

_-_James, tu devrais te rasseoir, conseilla Lily.

_-_Pour quoi faire ? dédaigna James. Me persuader que tout ce que j'ai vécu ces derniers temps était du vent ?

Il cessa soudainement de marcher et envoya valser sa chaise d'un violent coup de pied.

_-_Du calme ! intervint Sirius.

Il le prit par le bras et le força à s'asseoir sur sa propre chaise. James, les poings serrés et tremblants de rage, se laissa faire sans un mot. Lily adressa à tous les indiscrets de la salle commune des regards si noirs que tous tournèrent la tête vers un autre endroit. Certains, par respect, préférèrent même monter directement dans leurs dortoirs, pour éviter d'assister à une scène à laquelle ils ne devaient pas assister. Quand la jeune femme reporta son attention sur James, elle réalisa qu'il avait posé ses coudes sur la table et pris sa tête entre ses mains, comme s'il était atteint de migraine.

_-_Allez me chercher de l'eau, s'il vous plaît, murmura-t-il.

Sirius esquissa un pas vers la carafe qui était posée un peu plus loin mais se ravisa, car une autre carafe apparut juste sous leurs yeux, accompagnée d'un verre vide et teinté de bleu très pâle.

_-_D'où elle vient ? s'étonna-t-il.

Il la saisit avant que James n'ait eut le temps de se servir un verre et renifla le liquide à l'intérieur. Il dut trouver l'odeur intrigante car il le tendit à Lily pour qu'elle lui donne son avis.

_-_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? soupira James. Vérifier que Carl est bien Carl, ok, mais vérifier ce que je bois, là, ça devient de la paranoïa !

_-_Pas si sûre, répliqua Lily.

Elle avait en effet déniché une petite odeur sucrée dans le liquide, qui pouvait aussi bien n'être qu'un moyen de donner un peu de goût à l'eau qu'être autre chose de bien plus inquiétant.

_-_Depuis quand les elfes de maison satisfont-ils tous les désirs des élèves de cette façon ? s'enquit Sirius. Personnellement, il y a des fois où je crève de soif, et pourtant je n'ai jamais vu apparaître sous mon nez une carafe d'eau…

James ne répondit pas. Agacé, il se leva et alla récupérer l'autre carafe, celle que Sirius avait voulu prendre quelques instants auparavant.

_-_Vous délirez complètement, rétorqua-t-il, irrité. Que voulez-vous qu'il y ait dans cette eau ? Du poison ? J'en bois souvent et vous voyez, je suis encore là !

_-_Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, répondit seulement Sirius. Maintenant, venons-en aux choses sérieuses. Tu nous crois, désormais, quand on te dit qu'il faut que tu te méfies de Carlton ?

_-_Je ne sais pas.

_-_James… soupira Lily. Nous voyons comme tu es heureux quand tu reviens de vos rendez-vous ! Nous crois-tu réellement capables de t'annoncer que tout n'est qu'une illusion si ce n'est pas vrai ?

_-_Plus tu passeras du temps avec lui, plus tu t'y attacheras, et plus le retour à la réalité sera dur, renchérit Sirius. Fais un effort et écoute-nous…

_-_De toute manière, si tu ne nous crois pas, il va falloir croire Dumbledore, avertit Lily.

James haussa les sourcils.

_-_Il est au courant de tout ça ? questionna-t-il.

Lily hocha la tête. A nouveau, la main de James glissa vers sa poche, mais cette fois, il en ressortit un morceau de papier plié en quatre. Il s'agissait à première vue d'un morceau de journal –le Chicaneur, visiblement– mais quand James le déplia, Lily aperçut sur l'autre face quelques mots griffonnés à la hâte. A la façon dont James les relut, elle se douta de l'identité de celui qui les avait écrits : une seule personne pouvait faire passer sa colère et la remplacer par une expression de profonds remords.

_-_C'est ton père qui t'a écrit ? s'enquit Sirius, la devançant d'une fraction de seconde.

James fit oui de la tête mais ne prononça pas le moindre mot.

_-_Il a eu vent de cette histoire, c'est ça ? demanda gentiment Lily.

James acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

_-_Il dit qu'il a quitté sa cachette pour être plus près de moi si jamais il doit intervenir, dit-il lentement.

_-_Il ne l'aurait jamais fait s'il n'avait pas été certain que cela est nécessaire, fit remarquer Sirius.

_-_Je sais.

_-_Nous sommes nombreux à penser la même chose, James, rappela Lily. Nous deux, Peter, Remus, Dumbledore, ton père…

_-_Je sais, répéta James, songeur.

Ses yeux passaient du message de son père à la carafe d'eau, puis de la carafe d'eau au message de son père, comme s'ils étaient liés pour une quelconque raison. Lily, curieuse, s'autorisa à lire ce que Williams avait inscrit sur le papier et comprit pourquoi soudainement, la carafe lui semblait si intrigante.

_J'ai eu vent de ce qui se trame à Poudlard. J'ai vu ton frère mourir et je sais qu'il est impossible de ramener quelqu'un à la vie. Il me semble clair qu'il y a de la magie noire derrière tout cela. Prends garde. Les choses les plus simples se révèlent parfois être les plus traîtresses. Je suis actuellement assez proche de toi pour pouvoir intervenir. Je n'ai pas oublié ma promesse…_

_Avec tout mon amour._

La lettre n'était pas signée mais cela était suffisant.

_-_Les choses les plus simples se révèlent parfois être les plus traîtresses, lut Lily à voix haute.

_-_Peter a-t-il bu quelque chose de spécial, dans la salle sur demande ? interrogea soudain James, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

Lily se tourna vers Sirius dans l'espoir qu'il réponde, elle-même ignorant la vérité.

_-_Je crois que… je crois qu'il a bu un truc fruité, oui, dit prudemment Sirius. Et c'est après ça qu'il a fait la rencontre de Carl…

James poussa un juron et, de rage, jeta la carafe d'eau contre le sol. Elle se brisa bruyamment et fit sursauter les rares élèves encore présents. Le liquide se répandit sur le tapis et forma une tache rougeâtre, presque marron. Le parfum sucré disparut et fut remplacé par une insupportable odeur de pourriture, de chair en décomposition.

_-_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur immonde ? s'enquit Sirius en se cachant le nez à l'aide du col de sa chemise. On dirait qu'il y avait un cadavre dans l'eau !

James s'efforça de respirer profondément pour se calmer. Lily, aussi choquée que les deux garçons, s'accroupit et passa la main sur le liquide renversé. C'était chaud et légèrement piquant.

_-_On pourrait demander au professeur Slughorn d'analyser un échantillon de cette potion, suggéra-t-elle. On en saurait sans doute plus…

_-_Pas besoin, je sais déjà tout, déclara James d'une voix rauque.

Il renifla –de dédain ou parce que l'odeur se faisait réellement insupportable, elle n'aurait su le dire–, sembla hésiter un instant, puis chiffonna en boule sa convocation du Ministère et la jeta dans la cheminée par l'un de ces tirs précis qui faisaient toujours rentrer le souafle dans les buts. Il la regarda brûler lentement, les lèvres pincées, immobile et parfaitement silencieux. Lily et Sirius, ne sachant que faire, se contentèrent de l'observer.

Quand les derniers morceaux eurent été réduits en cendres, James se décida à se rasseoir et, après avoir refermé d'un coup sec le livre qu'il avait ouvert, se munit d'un nouveau morceau de parchemin. Il déboucha son encrier, saisit sa plume et se prépara à écrire. Lily, qui avait espéré obtenir d'autres informations, se décida à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

_-_Quand tu dis que tu sais déjà tout, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

_-_Ca signifie ce que ça signifie, répondit James avec mauvaise humeur. Je sais qui est derrière tout ça, et je sais pourquoi.

Sa plume se mit à gratter le parchemin à une allure folle. Lily, par-dessus son épaule, vit que la lettre serait adressée à Williams.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit-elle. Tu n'as pas peur qu'on le repère ?

_-_C'est si je ne le préviens pas, qu'on va le repérer, lança James.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et interrogea Lily du regard, mais la jeune femme n'en savait pas plus que lui.

_-_De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda-t-elle.

Sans cesser d'écrire, James soupira d'exaspération.

_-_Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? s'exclama-t-il. Qui donc a intérêt de voir mon père se rapprocher de moi, croyant que je suis en danger ? Les Services Secrets ! Je suis certain qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à débarquer et à fouiller tous les environs de Poudlard et de Pré-au-Lard pour le retrouver !

_-_Tu crois que c'est un piège pour capturer ton père ? s'exclama Lily.

_-_Que voulez-vous que ce soit d'autre ?

_-_Nous, on pensait plutôt à Voldemort, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! répliqua Sirius. Parce que les Services Secrets, ils ne sont pas censés connaître l'existence de ton frère !

_-_Ils sont les Services Secrets, je te rappelle, minauda James. Ils savent tout sur tout !

_-_Mais c'est un peu précipité, comme conclusion, non ? dit tout de même Lily.

_-_Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, vous l'avez dit vous-mêmes ! Carl me donnait les réponses, comme ça il gagnait ma confiance, et par derrière, il devait tout aller raconter à ceux qui l'envoient !

_-_Et la potion, dans tout ça ? se souvint Sirius.

James ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir. Il acheva sa lettre, la roula grossièrement et appela son hibou, qui tendit la patte, prêt à accepter un nouveau voyage. Son maître lui ouvrit la fenêtre et le regarda s'éloigner vers les montagnes aux sommets encore enneigés.

_-_Tu lui as dit de fuir ? demanda Sirius.

_-_Ouais. Qu'il retourne là où il était et qu'il cesse de se soucier de moi.

_-_C'est ce que tu lui as mis dans la lettre ?

_-_Je crois que tu as fait une grosse bêtise, avoua Lily. Si tu te trompes, il ne pourra plus te venir en aide !

_-_Et pourquoi me tromperais-je, hein ? s'énerva James. Tout coïncide ! Et comment Carl pouvait-il connaître les réponses à toutes les énigmes, s'il n'était pas envoyé par quelqu'un du Ministère ?

_-_Alors tu vas encore lui faire confiance pour l'épreuve qui vient ? interrogea Lily.

James hocha la tête.

_-_Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée, déclara-t-elle fermement.

_-_Et pourquoi, encore ? s'agaça James. Ils nous a prouvé qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance, sur ce point là au moins, non ? Là encore, j'ai vérifié l'exactitude de sa réponse, et là encore, j'ai réalisé qu'il avait vu juste !

_-_Ok, fais ce que tu veux, rétorqua Lily, qui sentait que la colère venait se mêler à son inquiétude. Tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête, de toute façon.

_-_Où est-ce que tu dois te rendre ? intervint Sirius pour éviter que James ne réplique.

_-_A Little Hangleton.

_-_Little Hangleton ? répéta Lily. Où ça, à Little Hangleton ? Chez les Jedusor ?

_-_Non, au cimetière, répondit James. Je dois aller là où ils sont enterrés.

Lily eut un petit rire narquois.

_-_Tiens tiens, je ne savais pas que les examinateurs étaient si macabres… rétorqua-t-elle. Envoyer un élève à Little Hangleton !

_-_Ce n'est pas macabre ! se défendit James. Une famille de moldus a été assassinée par des sorciers dont on n'a jamais découvert l'identité, c'est tout !

_-_C'est tout ! répéta Lily en levant les yeux au plafond. Le Ministère n'aurait jamais envoyé personne dans ce cimetière !

_-_Et pourquoi ?

_-_Pour la simple raison que ce meurtre est l'un de ceux qui ont fait le plus de bruit au sein de la communauté magique, et que le Magenmagot a été énormément critiqué, puisqu'il n'a pas retrouvé les coupables ! répondit Lily comme si cela était une évidence.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment James pouvait encore croire à ce que racontait Carl. Le mensonge était tellement grossier !

_-_Dis-lui, toi, Sirius, que c'est impossible !

Sirius la prit au dépourvu lorsqu'il haussa les épaules.

_-_Hilary est elle aussi convoquée à Little Hangleton, déclara-t-il. Je trouvais ça bizarre jusqu'à maintenant, mais s'ils sont deux, pourquoi pas… Hilary n'a pas été influencée par Carlton, elle. Elle a découvert la réponse à son énigme seule, en cherchant longtemps. Alors si elle est convoquée là-bas, pourquoi pas James ?

_-_Tiens, tu vois ! s'exclama James, triomphant. Quand est-elle convoquée ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

Sirius réfléchit le temps de quelques secondes.

_-_Demain soir, je crois, répondit-il. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Et toi ?

_-_Après-demain.

Lily soupira et se leva, profondément blessée et déçue de ne pas être prise au sérieux, ni par l'un, ni par l'autre. Sans les saluer, elle monta dans son dortoir et s'enferma dans la petite salle de bain où l'air chargé d'humidité l'agressa comme une mauvaise bouffée de chaleur.

Son visage dans le miroir parut différent des autres jours. Plus terne, sans aucun attrait. Même ses yeux, qui à l'ordinaire la rendaient fière, lui semblèrent plus sombres, comme vieillis. Etait-ce le peu de considération venant de James qui la mettait dans cet état ?

Elle se rinça le visage à l'eau froide pour se remettre les idées en place. C'était un geste qu'elle avait répété et répété presque un an auparavant, après ce que James et elle avaient vécu. Lily se sentait presque aussi perdue qu'à cette époque. Mais cette fois, l'enjeu était bien plus grave. C'était de la sécurité de James dont il s'agissait, plus de ses sentiments. La théorie des Services Secrets tenait debout, mais elle restait persuadée que jamais le Ministère n'aurait envoyé des élèves passer des examens au cimetière de Little Hangleton. L'affaire avait fait un tel scandale que les autorités préféraient sans aucun doute laisser ce sombre mystère dans l'oubli plutôt que de le remettre d'actualité par quel moyen que ce soit.

Et si le Ministère n'était pas derrière tout cela, il restait encore l'hypothèse du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort avait promis qu'il lui donnerait de ses nouvelles. Lily, comme si elle était soumise à une force inconnue à l'intérieur d'elle-même, sentait la présence du mage noir autour d'elle, l'enveloppant comme un brouillard trop épais. Peut-être était-ce seulement son instinct qui lui envoyait un signal très fort afin de la pousser vers le bon choix. Mais Lily avait plutôt l'impression que tout était bien plus compliqué que cela, et cela l'inquiétait d'autant plus. Depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée face à Voldemort quelques semaines plus tôt, elle craignait toujours de voir les effets du sortilège auquel elle avait été soumise se réveiller et faire d'elle l'esclave du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était comme si elle sentait au fond d'elle son agitation. Comme si, comme il l'avait dit, ils étaient bel et bien liés, et peut-être même plus encore que ce qu'elle avait redouté…

oOo

Hilary se frotta les mains, glacée jusqu'aux entrailles par le froid pénétrant de cette nuit de début mars. Le ciel était pourtant dégagé, dépourvu de tout nuage. La lune serait bientôt pleine, mais Regulus ne s'intéressait pas à la beauté de l'astre, qui pourtant se reflétait dans le lac comme s'il s'y baignait. Les yeux résolument fixés sur la porte du château, il guettait l'arrivée de Lyudmila, l'air anxieux. Hilary l'était aussi mais s'interdisait de le laisser paraître. C'était à Voldemort, qu'elle allait faire face. Elle aurait beau trembler intérieurement, rien sur son visage ne viendrait trahir sa peur.

_-_Elle ne viendra pas, répéta Regulus pour la énième fois. Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance.

_-_Elle viendra, répondit Hilary, comme à chaque fois. C'est nous qui sommes en avance.

_-_On avait dit vingt-trois heures !

_-_Le seigneur des Ténèbres, lui, a dit minuit. On a encore trois quarts d'heure devant nous.

_-_On devait récapituler le plan avant que vous ne partiez ! persista Regulus.

_-_Et on le fera, ne t'inquiète pas.

Regulus se tut. Hilary reporta son attention sur la lune et la pure clarté qu'elle dégageait. Quand les nuits douces du printemps arriveraient, elle demanderait à Sirius de l'emmener au bord du lac sous ce même clair de lune.

_-_Elle ne viendra pas.

La jeune femme ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Elle savait que Lyudmila viendrait. Ils avaient un pacte, après tout. Un pacte qu'elle ne pourrait briser sans briser sa vie.

_-_Si elle en vient pas, je t'accompagne, lança Regulus.

Hilary claqua sa langue d'agacement.

_-_Tu peux te taire, au lieu de raconter toutes ces bêtises ? marmonna-t-elle. Tu es un Aspirant. Si tu m'accompagnes, tu signes ton arrêt de mort.

_-_Si tu y vas toute seule, tu signes le tien, riposta Regulus.

_-_Lyudmila va arriver.

_-_Elle devrait déjà être là.

Hilary soupira.

_-_On ne berne pas mon cousin aussi facilement, je te rappelle !

_-_On n'avait pas besoin de cette cape d'invisibilité !

_-_Bien sûr que si !

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Hilary s'appuya contre le portail d'entrée de Poudlard pour apaiser son dos. Assise dans l'herbe mouillée, elle eut encore plus froid.

_-_Si ça se trouve, elle s'est tirée avec le fric…

_-_Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? répondit Hilary avec lassitude. Premièrement, on ne le lui a pas encore donné. Deuxièmement, ça serait signer son arrêt de mort à elle. Tu vois, on a tous quelque chose à ne pas faire, alors on va tous s'en tenir à ce qui est convenu. Tiens, la voilà !

Les portes du château s'étaient ouvertes.

_-_Il n'y a personne ! réfuta Regulus.

_-_Elle est sous la cape, Reg', soupira Hilary. Tu ferais bien de te détendre un peu, sinon tu vas faire un arrêt cardiaque avant la fin de la nuit.

_-_Me détendre ? s'exclama Regulus. A cause de moi, tu vas rencontrer Voldemort, et je dois me détendre ! Mais s'il t'arrive quelque chose ?

_-_Il ne m'arrivera rien.

_-_Je n'aurai jamais dû te mêler à cette affaire.

Hilary se releva et s'étira. Sa nuque craqua, puis son dos. Elle en fut satisfaite.

_-_Il a tué mon père, Reg', déclara-t-elle calmement. Un jour ou l'autre, j'aurais fini par lui faire face.

_-_Mais au moins, je n'aurais rien eu à voir là-dedans.

_-_Ecoute, Regulus, quand on monte un plan, on va jusqu'au bout, sinon, on n'en monte pas. Tu es censé faire en sorte que Rogue ne s'aperçoive de rien. Tu crois qu'avec la tête que tu tires actuellement, il ne va pas s'apercevoir de quelque chose ?

_-_Désolé, mais je ne peux pas être aussi calme que toi. Je vais dire quoi à Sirius, s'il t'arrive quelque chose ?

_-_Mais il ne m'arriveras rien, bon sang ! s'énerva Hilary.

_-_A t'entendre, on croirait que tu vas à un rendez-vous avec ton rival d'école ! Mais c'est de Tu-Sais-Qui dont il s'agit !

_-_Le plan est parfait !

_-_Le plan serait parfait avec quelqu'un d'autre que Lyudmila !

_-_Le plan _nécessite_ Lyudmila ! insista Hilary. Et de toute manière, elle a fait le serment !

_-_Le serment disait qu'elle ne devait en parler à personne, c'est tout !

_-_Mais si elle nous trahit, elle n'a pas l'argent !

_-_J'aurais été plus rassuré si le pacte lui interdisait réellement toute trahison…

_-_Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous trahir, assura Lyudmila.

Le portail s'ouvrit puis se referma, et elle retira la cape d'invisibilité qui la couvrait.

_-_Ah, te voilà enfin ! grogna Regulus.

_-_J'ai eu du mal à entrer dans le dortoir de James, se justifia Lyudmila. Je n'y suis plus la bienvenue, depuis que Sirius a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

_-_Depuis que tu joues la petite peste avec lui, surtout, rétorqua méchamment Hilary. Comment tu as fait, au final ?

_-_Bah j'y suis allée au culot. Ils étaient tous couchés, alors je suis rentrée, je me suis précipitée vers les affaires de James, et je suis partie comme une voleuse. Le temps qu'ils se lèvent, j'étais déjà invisible.

Hilary n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

_-_Tu devais être discrète, crétine ! gronda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à James, quand je vais lui ramener sa cape ? Imbécile !

_-_Tu t'arrangeras avec lui, répondit seulement Lyudmila. Moi, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire !

Regulus adressa à son amie un regard qui sous-entendit « tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance » mais Hilary ne dit rien d'autre à ce sujet.

_-_Bon, on récapitule, ordonna-t-elle. On transplane à Little Hangleton un peu plus tôt afin d'être prêtes. Ensuite ?

_-_Je me cache sous la cape et j'édifie un bouclier magique autour de nous pour éviter que les sortilèges des mangemorts ne nous atteignent, répondit Lyudmila.

_-_Bien. J'entamerai le dialogue avec Voldemort. Lyudmila, tu… ?

_-_J'écoute, et s'il ne donne pas de réponse concrète, je regarde dans sa tête si je trouve quelque chose sur les Horcruxes.

_-_Exactement. Quand tu as trouvé quelque chose de satisfaisant ?

_-_Je te fais signe discrètement et on transplane.

_-_Ok. Tu vois, Reg', il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter ! assura Hilary, elle-même rassurée. Toi, pendant ce temps là, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_-_Je passe la soirée avec Severus, l'air de rien, et si à deux heures du matin vous n'êtes toujours pas rentrées, je préviens les aurors.

_-_Bon, et bien tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire, dit Hilary. Lyudmila ?

La soviétique hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle était prête.

_-_Alors on y va…

Hilary respira profondément et sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche.

_-_Fais attention à toi… supplia Regulus.

Hilary lui sourit et hocha la tête.

_-_Rendez-vous là-bas, lança-t-elle à l'adresse de Lyudmila.

Sans autre préambule, elle transplana.

oOo

C'était la seconde fois seulement que Lyudmila mettait les pieds dans un cimetière. Elle n'était jamais sortie des sombres bâtiments où résidait le gouvernement magique soviétique depuis le jour où elle y était entrée, et dans ces bâtiments cauchemardesques, les condamnés à mort étaient tous jetés dans des fosses communes où ils s'entassaient comme de vulgaires animaux. Au-delà de ces murs, il y avait eu des cimetières. Dans l'un d'eux devaient même résider ses parents, mais jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion de leur rendre visite.

Lyudmila avait toujours eu un rapport très complexe avec la mort. Elle avait tenté de le cacher, mais Severus avait fini par découvrir la vérité : tout ce qu'elle avait raconté était faux. Elle avait servi de cobaye à la science soviétique pour éviter de faire partie de l'un de ces corps squelettiques et inanimés des fosses communes. Dès son enfance, on avait testé sur elle sortilèges, potions et traitements plus ou moins corrects. Les fois où elle avait voulu se rebeller, on l'avait déposée au bord des fosses et lui promettant que si elle recommençait, on la pousserait à l'intérieur. Les fois où elle avait simplement protesté, on avait déposé dans son lit l'un de ces cadavres, pour lui rappeler ce qui l'attendait si jamais elle désobéissait. Elle avait même vu certains de ses amis, des cobayes, tout comme elle, mourir et se faire jeter dans ces fosses.

Alors oui, peut-être était-elle un peu folle, parfois. Folle et cruelle. Mais c'était dans un univers fou et cruel qu'elle avait grandi. Un univers où seul Nikita avait su lui tendre la main. Nikita était mort, désormais. C'était pour assister à son enterrement qu'elle était entrée pour la première fois dans un cimetière.

Il y avait eu Sirius, aussi, le seul à avoir su lui tendre la main dans un univers un peu trop occidental. Le bloc de l'Ouest. Sirius aimait Hilary, désormais. Et Hilary était vivante. Elle était là, en face d'elle, dans ce cimetière plus sombre que l'autre. Il faisait nuit, aussi. C'était normal que tout soit si obscur et ténébreux. Cependant, les pierres tombales disposées anarchiquement et ces arbres dénudés lui rappelaient le parc du service scientifique où elle avait vécu, à la différence près que là-bas, il n'y avait pas de stèles funéraires mais les statues des grands scientifiques soviétiques.

_-_Bon, on va se mettre là, déclara Hilary en s'arrêtant à un endroit plutôt vide. Surtout, tu n'oublies pas de garder ta cape d'invisibilité. Ils ne doivent pas savoir que je suis accompagnée.

Elle s'efforçait de paraître forte, mais sa voix trahissait son inquiétude.

_-_Tu as peur ? lui demanda gentiment Lyudmila.

Elle ignorait comment elle réagirait, quand elle-même se préparerait à affronter Feodossi. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle fut compatissante envers cette fille qui lui avait pris Sirius.

_-_Un peu, avoua celle-ci. Mais si tu fais ta part de boulot, tout se passera comme prévu, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

_-_Alors tu n'as rien à craindre.

_-_Je l'espère.

Hilary entreprit un tour sur elle-même pour se remémorer la disposition des lieux. Son regard s'arrêta sur la petite église qui s'élevait près du grand if dont les branches ressemblaient à tant de pattes d'araignées à la recherche de proies.

_-_Je suis certaine qu'ils vont sortir de là-dedans… murmura-t-elle.

_-_Bon, aide-moi à établir le bouclier, dit simplement Lyudmila. On pourra émettre des hypothèses plus tard, quand on sera en sécurité.

_-_Oui, tu as raison, admit Hilary. A trois. Un… Deux… Trois !

Toutes deux unirent les effets de leurs baguettes magiques et bâtirent autour d'elle un bouclier invisible à l'air particulièrement résistant. Lyudmila le sentit à peine vibrer lorsqu'elle le frappa violemment du poing.

_-_Ca c'est du solide, commenta-t-elle, rassurée.

_-_Ok, mets la cape, ordonna Hilary.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et frissonna.

_-_Minuit moins vingt, dit-elle pour répondre au regard interrogateur de Lyudmila.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et se couvrit de la cape d'invisibilité de James Potter. C'était un tissu vraiment très agréable. Très doux, et légèrement parfumé par l'eau de toilette de son propriétaire. Elle aimait beaucoup cette odeur : Lily était très chanceuse d'avoir déniché un garçon comme lui. Viril et raffiné, comme son parfum. Pourquoi Lyudmila avait-elle jeté son dévolu sur Sirius plutôt que sur lui ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Tout avait été tellement nouveau pour elle, quand Nikita lui avait enfin permis de découvrir le monde, qu'elle s'était émerveillée à la vue de tous ces beaux visages, souriants, pleins de vie. Mais pourquoi Sirius ? Parce que son cœur était tout fragile, brisé par le départ imprévu de sa bien-aimée ? Parce qu'elle avait cru que cette faiblesse lui permettrait de vivre ce que, entre autres, les scientifiques avaient testé sur elle ? Le pouvoir de l'amour, qu'ils avaient appelé ça. En réalité, aucun d'eux n'avait su reproduire ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce que c'était vraiment. Cette odeur qui lui piquait les narines mais qui enivrait son esprit comme une drogue…

Etait-elle folle ? Peut-être. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait cessé de se prouver le contraire. Nikita avait sans doute raison : à force d'avoir ingurgité tous ces produits et supporté tous ces sortilèges, son cerveau avait dû se ramollir. Mais elle avait gardé assez de bon sens pour reconnaître ce qui était bon pour elle. Cette odeur… Elle la connaissait. Un mélange fruité et poivré, qui éveillait en elle un désir fou et des souvenirs enfouis, qui faisait vaciller son cœur et sa tête en un tourbillon confus, où tout se mélangeait.

Qu'avaient-ils fait d'elle, tous ? Une cinglée, perdue au plus profond d'elle-même, submergée par des souvenirs dont elle n'avait même plus conscience, et qui se noyait dans ces abysses dont la seule origine était cette odeur poivrée et James. Pourquoi James ? Elle l'ignorait. C'était là, en elle, tout près, mais elle était incapable de tendre le bras pour saisir l'explication. Une touche de bergamote, de vanille et de cèdre…

Elle était ravie qu'Hilary ne puisse la voir sous ce tissu, respirant les effluves de son cousin comme si elle était folle de lui. Oh, elle était folle, sans doute, mais pourquoi lui ?

_-_Tu es prête ? chuchota Hilary. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver…

_-_Je suis prête, répondit Lyudmila, absente cependant.

A son retour, il faudrait qu'elle voie cela avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à la mépriser, lui qui sentait si bon. Et Evans, la harpie, qui pouvait glisser sa tête dans ce cou parfumé…

Seules les ombres qui surgirent de derrière les pierres tombales parvinrent à la tirer de sa rêverie démente. Elle n'avait jamais vu de mangemort mais leur apparence lui déplut fortement : cette longue robe noire, cette cagoule digne de celles des détraqueurs, cette démarche lente et posée, baguette magique au bout du bras tendu, et leur façon de se rapprocher les uns des autres, formant un cercle de plus en plus serré autour d'elles, tout lui rappelait quelque chose de mauvais. Quelque chose qui à son souvenir s'était déroulé de longues années auparavant…

Puis, alors que les mangemorts n'auraient pu se rapprocher plus sans se heurter mutuellement, un autre homme apparut derrière deux d'entre eux, qui s'inclinèrent en signe de respect et s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. A cet instant seulement, Lyudmila put entrevoir son visage. L'homme, conscient que l'obscurité et son capuchon noir le masquaient en partie, leva légèrement la tête vers le ciel, où la douce lueur blanche de la lune dévoila ses traits presque inhumains. Grand, squelettique, aux doigts peut-être encore plus longs que ce que James avait décrit, il s'inclina à son tour vers elles, mais par dérision. Un sourire qui étira la peau cadavérique de son visage apparut en effet sur ses lèvres minces, dont le rouge n'égalait pas celui de ses yeux aux pupilles aussi étroites que celles d'un serpent. Son nez aplati n'avait d'ailleurs pour narines que deux fentes tout aussi reptiliennes.

Personne n'eut besoin de préciser l'identité du sorcier pour que Lyudmila sache précisément de qui il s'agissait. Cependant, elle ne se mit pas à respirer de façon saccadée comme le fit Hilary : elle demeura plutôt sereine, à la fois protégée par la cape d'invisibilité et le bouclier et familière à ce type d'hommes. Il n'était pas rare d'en trouver un au coin d'une rue, en URSS. Plus humain, certes, mais tout aussi terrifiant.

Et soudain, elle se souvint. L'odeur poivrée, sucrée, fruitée, boisée. Il s'appelait Iaroslav Borkoïvski. Beau comme le jour, le dieu de son cœur de petite fille. Ils avaient tenté de fuir, mais les hommes en noir les avaient rattrapés et encerclés. Ils avaient pointé leurs baguettes sur eux. Iaroslav l'avait enserrée de ses grands bras.

_-_Au nom du Grand Maître Stoninkov, je vous ordonne de vous rendre ! avait grondé l'un des hommes en noir.

Iaroslav avait resserré son étreinte autour d'elle. Elle s'était mis à pleurer contre son torse. Il sentait cette odeur qui avait bercé ses nuits. Poivre, bergamote, gingembre, agrumes…

_-_Vous ne la toucherez pas ! avait hurlé le jeune homme.

Elle l'avait senti trembler contre elle lorsque l'homme avait fait un pas vers eux. Il avait saisi sa petite main et l'avait serrée entre ses grands doigts, puis y avait déposé un baiser furtif.

_-_Sois forte, ma belle… avait-il murmuré à son oreille.

Quand Voldemort se mit à parler, le visage apaisant de jeune homme s'effaça et Lyudmila se retrouva de nouveau dans ce cimetière sombre et désormais trop dangereux.

_-_Alors voici donc la jeune intrépide… murmura-t-il.

A sa façon de parler, on aurait pu croire qu'il ne s'adressait qu'à lui-même, mais Lyudmila savait que ce n'était que de la comédie et que le mage noir désirait seulement attirer toutes les attentions sur lui –ce qu'il parvenait très bien à faire.

_-_Pour être honnête, je savais déjà à qui j'avais affaire, avoua Voldemort en riant doucement. J'ai des bons espions, à Poudlard.

_-_Vous parlez de Rogue ? demanda Hilary.

Lyudmila entendait sa respiration saccadée et pouvait presque voir son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Néanmoins, elle admira son audace. Elle-même aurait préféré s'en aller plutôt que d'instaurer un dialogue avec quelqu'un d'aussi repoussant.

_-_Oh, il y a bien longtemps que j'ai cessé de faire confiance à cet incapable, répondit calmement Voldemort. J'ai trouvé bien mieux… Quelqu'un qui ne m'a encore jamais déçu…

Il s'approcha encore des deux jeunes femmes et se mit à examiner l'apparence d'Hilary, comme il aurait examiné un objet dans une vitrine. Puis, son regard passa sur Lyudmila, comme s'il savait exactement où elle se tenait. La soviétique ne bougea pas, ferma les yeux et cessa de respirer. Quand elle rouvrit les paupières, quelques secondes plus tard, Voldemort avait posé les doigts sur le bouclier magique, et un rictus le rendant encore plus inhumain défigurait son visage.

_-_Je vois qu'on a pris ses précautions… railla-t-il. Vous avez vu cela, vous autres ? lança-t-il à l'adresse de ses serviteurs.

Les mangemorts se mirent à ricaner méchamment.

_-_Suis-je aussi terrifiant, Miss Potter ?

_-_Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? questionna Hilary.

Sa voix avait retrouvé un peu de force et semblait presque normale. Lyudmila estima qu'il était temps de passer à l'acte. Les grandes personnalités se lançaient toujours dans des discours sans fin : si elle attendait qu'ils en viennent au motif de leur rendez-vous, elle en aurait pour des heures. Il y avait tellement plus simple…

Avec une lenteur indescriptible, elle vint se placer juste derrière Hilary afin de faire face à Voldemort sans attirer son attention. Elle était certaine qu'il savait déjà tout de leur plan. Si comme il le disait, il avait des espions à Poudlard, il était fort probable que l'un d'eux ait surpris une conversation entre Regulus et Hilary. Mais la faille était que Voldemort ne savait pas qui elle était, ni ce dont elle était capable…

Se concentrer, là était la clé de son pouvoir. Se concentrer sur le visage de la personne, le regarder dans les yeux si possible. Si aucun contact visuel n'était envisageable, ça n'avait pas d'importance : le processus serait juste un peu plus long.

Dans tous les cas, il suffisait de regarder la personne comme si l'on désirait traverser sa boîte crânienne par ce simple regard. Ensuite, tout était simple : il suffisait juste d'être perceptif, de capter les différents signaux que le système nerveux envoyaient dans tous le corps, et faire le tri dans les informations reçues. Ce n'était pas un travail draconien : au début, cela semblait requérir beaucoup de méthodes et de patience, mais avec un peu d'expérience, Lyudmila avait appris à reconnaître les différents types de messages envoyés par le cerveau. Il y avait les messages qu'elle avait appelés « chauds », qui n'étaient autres que des ordres comme « lève la jambe » ou « tourne la poignée ». Ces signaux là, qui formaient toujours dans son propre esprit une sensation de chaleur pas toujours agréable, ne l'intéressaient que très rarement, contrairement aux signaux plus « nuageux », dans lesquels il fallait littéralement s'engouffrer pour percevoir la moindre information. Ces signaux étaient toujours les pensées de l'individu. Plus elles allaient loin dans son inconscient, plus elle les percevait mal, mais généralement, elle parvenait toujours à discerner l'idée générale. Elle savait par exemple que Regulus avait l'intention de détruire un à un les Horcruxes de Voldemort –si sa théorie comme quoi le mage noir avait divisé son âme se révélait juste–, que Severus aurait bien aimé sortir avec elle s'il n'avait pas rabâché à Regulus qu'aimer était mal, qu'Hilary attendait impatiemment le jour où Sirius lui proposerait de venir vivre avec elle dans son appartement à Liverpool, que Pettigrow avait l'intention d'aider son père à s'enfuir de prison, que James –son parfum ! – ne savait plus que faire vis-à-vis de son frère… Elle savait tout sur tout.

Restait juste à espérer que ce serait aussi simple de faire intrusion dans l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

_-_Tu ressembles tellement à ton cousin…susurra celui-ci à l'adresse d'une Hilary qui s'efforçait de paraître forte et inébranlable. Ces cheveux noirs, ce visage fin…

_-_Si vous parlez de James…

_-_Oh, je parle de lui, oui, coupa Voldemort d'une voix mielleuse. Sacré James… Ca me fait de la peine de devoir le tuer, vraiment…

Il paraissait tout sauf sincère.

_-_Vous ne tuerez jamais James ! rétorqua Hilary avec une agressivité qui surprit tout le monde.

Néanmoins Voldemort se mit à rire –un rire froid, glacial, aigu et cruel.

_-_Tu crois ça, petite ? minauda-t-il. Ne sais-tu pas que ton cousin est convoqué pour ses examens ici-même, demain matin ?

_-_James ne viendra jamais ici, réfuta Hilary.

_-_Tu vas le prévenir, peut-être ?

Les mangemorts se mirent à rire à leur tour. Lyudmila ne trouva pas cela très drôle. Bien sûr que non, Hilary ne pourrait pas le prévenir. Telle qu'elle était partie, elle allait mourir avant la fin de la nuit. Mais Hilary n'était pas seule. Elle, elle préviendrait James. On ne tuerait pas un homme sentant si bon…

Il fallait progresser dans une brume très dense et qui semblait sans fin. Ce qu'elle cherchait se cachait bien. Voldemort avait enfoui ses secrets au plus profond de son esprit. C'était bien joué de sa part. Mais cela ne suffirait pas pour la faire renoncer, non. Les nuages de l'esprit étaient comme les nuages du ciel : ils formaient une masse qui paraissait compacte, mais il y avait toujours un endroit plus faible d'où tombait la pluie. Trouver la faille de l'esprit, c'était trouver la pluie d'informations. Et elle finirait bien par la trouver, cette faille…

_-_Tu sais, Hilary –tu t'appelles Hilary, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Voldemort.

_-_Et vous, vous vous appelez bien Tom Elvis Jedusor ? lança Hilary pour toute réponse.

Lyudmila, qui n'écoutait qu'à moitié, crut qu'une première rafale de sortilèges allait venir assaillir le bouclier magique et l'affaiblir, aussi se prépara-t-elle à intervenir, mais il n'en fut rien : Voldemort eut juste un nouveau sourire –qui pour une fois sembla à peu près sincère.

_-_Tu as de la répartie, petite, constata-t-il avec ce qui devait être de la satisfaction. Ton cousin en a beaucoup, aussi… C'est de famille, je présume… Dommage que cette famille soit de plus en plus réduite au silence !

_-_Je vous interdis de…

_-_Tu ne m'interdis rien du tout, coupa Voldemort en retrouvant toute sa dureté.  
Ses yeux, à ce moment, furent plus terrifiants encore.

_-_A ce propos, comment va ce cher Williams ? ricana-t-il.

_-_Je cracherais à vos pieds si un mur ne nous séparait pas, méprisa Hilary.

_-_Ah vraiment ?

Voldemort ricana et envoya une gerbe d'étincelles sur le bouclier sans même avoir recours à l'utilisation de sa baguette magique. Lyudmila eut du mal à retenir un cri de surprise et d'effroi quand le mur qui les protégeait toutes les deux explosa dans une détonation assourdissante. Avant que la fumée ne se dissipe, elle remit en place la cape d'invisibilité qui avait bougé et dévoilait désormais ses pieds. Elle fut soulagée de noter que personne n'avait remarqué sa présence. Et pourtant, un signal « chaud » l'avait prévenue…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, flamme en main, adressa à Hilary un regard de défi. Cependant, la jeune femme n'osa plus bouger le moindre orteil.

_-_Vas-y, petite, ordonna-t-il. Vas-y, crache à mes pieds…

Hilary ne put s'y résoudre.

_-_Vas-y, insista Voldemort.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas, il soupira et sortit sa baguette avec lassitude.

_-Impero_ !

Lyudmila remercia Hilary de ne pas avoir bougé : si elle s'était décalée, c'était elle qui aurait été touchée et sa présence aurait été dévoilée, faisant tomber leur plan à l'eau. Plan qui commençait à se faire inutile, face à une telle puissance…

_-_Vas-y, maintenant, crache à mes pieds ! ordonna Voldemort, dont la colère perçait dans la voix.

Hilary sembla résister un instant aux effets du sortilège, mais finit par obéir. Le mage noir ricana encore, d'un rire empli de mépris.

_-_Pauvre petite… dédaigna-t-il. Cracher aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Ses mangemorts protestèrent à l'unisson.

_-Avada Kedavra_ !

Hilary n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Le flash de lumière verte la heurta en plein cœur. Le souffle court, elle laissa une exclamation de stupeur s'échapper de sa bouche, puis ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. De belles lèvres, Lyudmila dut se l'admettre. Sirius avait dû les apprécier. Plus que les siennes, sans doute.

Hilary tomba à genoux, la respiration coupée. Instinctivement, elle se tourna vers elle et l'appela à l'aide du regard, mais Lyudmila ne bougea pas. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour elle. Et de toute manière, même si elle avait pu la sauver, elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Avait-elle eu des remords, elle, quand elle lui avait pris Sirius ?

Nikita lui avait tendu la main, il était mort. Hilary avait pris la main que Sirius lui tendait, à elle, Lyudmila : c'était elle qui était morte, désormais, et ce n'était que justice.

_-_On n'injurie pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi facilement, s'exclama Voldemort d'une voix grave. Que cela vous serve de leçon à tous ! ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers ses mangemorts.

Ils étaient nombreux, cela était certain. Une cinquantaine ? Plus ? Lyudmila, en réalisant à quel point elle était seule, se sentit mal à l'aise. Il était peut-être temps de songer à repartir si elle ne voulait pas subir le même sort qu'Hilary…

Elle esquissa un pas en arrière, puis un second, mais réalisa trop tard que la cape d'invisibilité glissait. Voldemort, qui encore une fois regardait exactement dans sa direction, lui sourit méchamment.

_-_Ah, voilà l'élément manquant… murmura-t-il, visiblement ravi. Pensiez-vous réellement pouvoir me berner de cette façon si enfantine ?

Lyudmila se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Qu'il vienne lire dans son esprit, s'il le désirait. Elle n'avait rien à cacher.

_-_Saviez-vous à qui vous vous confrontiez ? questionna Voldemort.

_-_Oui.

Ses yeux de serpent se plissèrent alors qu'il la dévisageait. Lyudmila sentit qu'il faisait intrusion dans ses pensées et qu'il cherchait à en savoir plus sur elle. Par pur défi, elle lui exposa ce qu'elle avait découvert à _son_ sujet, et sourit de satisfaction en voyant son visage se décomposer le temps d'une fraction de seconde. Mais il reprit très vite toute sa dureté, et ce furent ses yeux qui lui exprimèrent ce qu'il pensait de cela. Ses yeux qui, s'ils avaient pu tuer, l'auraient assassinée sur place mieux que quiconque…

_-_Ca fait drôle, quand on a l'habitude de dominer tout le monde, de voir que quelqu'un nous a berné ne serait-ce que le temps de quelques minutes, n'est-ce pas, Tom Elvis Jedusor ? répliqua-t-elle, sereine. Désirez-vous des nouvelles de Lily Evans ?

Elle savait tout sur tout, désormais. Encore plus qu'avant. La pauvre Lily. Si seulement elle savait ce qui l'attendait… Peut-être lui dévoilerait-elle la vérité. A la limite, elle pourrait négocier : James contre ces révélations. Après tout, pourquoi aurait-elle le droit de garder ce garçon si parfumé pour elle ?

_-_Voir ta copine mourir sous tes yeux ne t'a pas suffi ? siffla Voldemort, plus menaçant que jamais.

_-_Hilary n'était pas ma copine, à vrai dire, rétorqua Lyudmila. Juste une relation de travail…

_-_Tu vas mourir…

La colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres dut atteindre des sommets trop élevés pour qu'il puisse le supporter. Son visage, déformé par la rage, ses mains trop pâles aux doigts trop longs, tout se crispa alors qu'il se concentrait sur quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait percevoir. Cependant, elle n'avait plus peur.

Pourtant, le vent commença à souffler de plus en plus fort, puis se transforma en tempête. Un orage éclata et la foudre tomba près d'elle. Les mains de Voldemort s'enflammèrent et envoyèrent des étincelles dans les airs. La boule de feu qu'il contrôlait grandit et grandit encore, jusqu'à prendre tant d'ampleur qu'elle masqua une partie de son corps. Puis, il la lança comme il aurait lancé un souafle, et Lyudmila la vit foncer droit sur elle à une telle allure qu'elle ne put réagir. Quand elles entrèrent en contact, elle constata que la sphère enflammée ne la brûla pas, mais une once de temps après, elle explosa plus bruyamment encore que le bouclier magique. Le choc fut brutal. Lyudmila se sentit propulsée avec une violence qu'elle n'avait encore jamais subie, puis projetée contre le sol dur. A demi-consciente, elle songea qu'une telle force allait certainement la tuer, car personne ne pouvait résister à une telle explosion, mais la boule de feu revint à la charge et vint s'écraser contre son ventre. Il y eut une nouvelle explosion, plus douloureuse encore, car ce fut contre le sol qu'elle fut plaquée. Là encore, elle ne se souvenait pas d'abord un jour subi une telle pression, lui écrasant les poumons de cette façon, allant même jusqu'à briser ses côtes. Et cette fois, elle fut certaine qu'elle ne survivrait pas à un tel poids.

En effet, ses paupières se fermèrent alors qu'elle sentait sa boîte crânienne littéralement compressée par une force qui la surpassait. Avant de perdre conscience, elle crut percevoir non loin d'elle l'odeur de poivre rouge et de gingembre, savamment mêlée à une touche fruitée…

_Iaroslav l'avait embrassée dans les cheveux et serrée une nouvelle fois contre lui. L'homme en noir avait continué de s'approcher, baguette brandie._

_-Nous avons pour ordre d'éliminer quiconque se mettra en travers de notre route ! les avait-il prévenus. Ce n'est pas un vulgaire esclave qui sauvera la vie de la petite !_

_-Lyudmila est ma maîtresse et j'ai prêté serment à son père le Maître Surprême ! avait rétorqué Iaroslav._

_-Blërk n'est plus le Maître Suprême et j'ai pour ordre de ramener sa fille au grand Stoninkov !_

_Iaroslav avait fait non de la tête. Alors, l'homme en noir avait fait un geste du poignet, et un flash de lumière verte était sorti de sa baguette magique. Iaroslav s'était retourné pour éviter que Lyudmila soit touchée. Le sortilège mortel l'avait frappé dans le dos. _

Lyudmila n'avait jamais pu le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, et avait préféré enfouir le souvenir de ce sacrifice au fin fond de sa mémoire, où il y était resté durant des années entières…

* * *

Doucement les Beuglantes, s'il vous plaît. Je ne suis pas une sadique dégénérée (ahem...), juste une apprentie auteur qui essaie de faire en sorte que son histoire colle à peu près avec celle de JK Rowling. Et comme la madame elle a dit qu'il ne restait plus d'autre famille à Harry que les Dursley... mais vous zen faites pas, j'vais quand même pas tous les tuer! 

Ah et puis pour les maniaques de l'orthographe, j'imagine que ce chapitre doit être bourré de fautes de tous genres, mais c'est pour la bonne cause!

Ba voui, parce que j'ai préféré bien avancer le chapitre 46 plutôt que de bien relire le 45. Parce que je vous rappelle que je pars en Angleterre pour deux semaines et qu'à mon retour, il faudra bien que je vous mette quelque chose... Donc j'ai peut-être laissé des fautes d'othographe, mais j'ai actuellement écrit 13 pages Word pour le chapitre 46. En sachant qu'en moyenne, ils en font 16 (enfin en ce moment, c'est plutôt 18, mais bon, vous avez une idée de ce que ça donne), vous devriez avoir une mise à jour peu après mon retour. Disons que ça sera bon vers le week-end du 9. Mais je pourrai pas faire plus vite...

Autre bonne nouvelle (si l'on considère que ce que je viens de dire est une bonne nouvelle). Je suis officieusement en vacances. Parce qu'en fait, la date officielle, c'est le 2 juin, mais vu que je reviens le 7, ça fait que je n'ai plus cours... héhéhé, à moi les vacances! Donc normalement, je devrais mettre moins de temps à écrire mes chapitres. Je dis bien normalement! Je vous tiendrai au courant!

Merci à tous les reviewers, y compris à Loude, à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre puisque qu'il/elle n'est pas membre de ffnet! Ca me fait toujours très plaisir de recevoir vos petits mots gentils!

oOo

_-_Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises… dit-il en tapotant la carte du bout de sa baguette magique.

Une seconde plus tard apparurent des traits noirs et fins, qui s'allongèrent, zigzaguèrent et finirent par former le plan précis du château. Tout au long du parchemin se déplaçaient de petites étiquettes indiquant les noms et prénoms des personnes se tenant à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de Poudlard, mais à une telle heure, la plupart des élèves était encore dans les tours des Gryffondor, des Serdaigle, des Poufsouffle et des Serpentard.

_-_Elle n'apparaît pas sur la carte… murmura Gwenog.

Lily se sentit blêmir.

_-_Fais voir… ordonna-t-elle. 

oOo

Donc en résumé, rendez-vous d'ici le 9 (ou peut-être le 10) juin! Je souhaite à tout le monde une bonne fin d'année scolaire (à part pour les personnes en fac qui sont _déjà_ en vacances... pas vrai Ombeline? Vivement que tu reprennes ton poste de bêta, parce que là...) et un très bon début de vacances!


	46. Un air de famille

**Chapitre 46 : Un air de famille.**

Lyudmila respira péniblement et toussa pour dégager la poussière de ses poumons. Son corps lui semblait lourd, comme si elle avait avalé du plomb, et elle se sentait molle, si molle qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le sol. Elle voulut remuer une main, mais une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le bras. Ses os devaient être brisés.

Lentement, elle rouvrit les paupières. Tout était sombre. Faisait-il encore nuit ? Non, ce devait être l'aube, et elle était certainement de retour à l'infirmerie… Qu'avaient-ils testé sur elle, cette fois ? L'effet d'une pression trop importante sur le corps humain ? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été écrasée contre le sol par un énorme rocher. Certaines de ses côtes devaient être brisées. Une chance que ses poumons soient restés intacts.

Cependant, quelque chose la perturbait. Pourquoi Dimitri Torkanov, l'infirmier avait-il ouvert les fenêtres ? Il y avait du vent. Un vent frais qui ramenait vers elle une odeur assez nauséabonde. Provenant de la fosse, peut-être ? Les cadavres qui y étaient empilés dégageaient toujours une forte odeur. Néanmoins, jamais elle n'avait atteint l'infirmerie.

Des pas se rapprochait doucement. Dimitri, sûrement. Il était largement temps qu'il intervienne : elle était incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Ni ses bras, ni ses jambes ne répondaient. Et même sa tête semblait avoir subi un choc, comme si on l'avait cognée contre un mur ou par terre avec tant de violence que son cerveau en avait subi des séquelles.

_-_Dimitri, aide-moi, s'il te plaît… supplia-t-elle. J'ai mal partout.

L'infirmier était l'une des seules personnes en qui elle avait réellement confiance. Dans ce centre scientifique, les gens ne pensaient tous qu'à une chose : être les premiers à découvrir telle ou telle propriété du corps humain, telle ou telle potion, tel ou tel sortilège. Dimitri, lui, n'avait accepté d'être engagé seulement pour aider les pauvres cobayes, comme il l'avait si bien dit. Mais après des années et des années de pratique, ces « pauvres cobayes » étaient devenus pour lui de vraies victimes du régime politique. Lyudmila, qui était sans doute la sorcière à avoir résisté le plus longtemps à tous ces produits qu'on lui injectait et tous les sortilèges qu'on lui lançait, s'était liée d'amitié avec lui. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement, avec tout ce qu'on lui avait fait subir, et ce malgré son état de santé parfois critique ?

Mais ce ne fut pas Dimitri qui répondit.

_-_T'as vu ça, grand-mère Dot ? La fille elle a parlé en Chinois !

Lyudmila mit du temps avant de saisir le sens de ses paroles : le petit garçon n'avait pas parlé russe. Et pourtant, après quelques instants, elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'il avait dit –et qui par ailleurs était totalement stupide.

_-_Ce n'est pas du Chinois, imbécile ! C'est du russe !

_-_Oui, c'est ce que je voulais dire…

_-_Mademoiselle, est-ce que ça va ?

Lyudmila aurait voulu se tourner pour les regarder, mais son corps meurtri ne le lui permit pas. Et à quoi bon ? Ne valait-il mieux pas qu'elle en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes avec cette vie insensée ? Ne plus être utilisée comme un objet et partir loin, très loin, retrouver son père, retrouver Iaroslav…

_-_Iaroslav… murmura-t-elle. Viens m'aider…

Mais elle savait qu'il ne viendrait pas. Cela faisait des années qu'il était mort. Mort pour elle alors qu'ils tentaient de fuir les soldats de Stoninkov, le Grand Maître… Mort, tout comme son père, trahi par son secrétaire, ce même Stoninkov, qui avait pris le pouvoir à sa place… Mort pour lui permettre de vivre, mais de vivre quelle vie ? Pas celle-là, en tout cas. Il était mort pour qu'elle soit heureuse, mais elle ne l'était pas. Près de lui, elle serait heureuse…

_-_Iaroslav… répéta-t-elle.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. C'était auprès de lui qu'elle avait grandi. Son serviteur, mais surtout son frère de cœur. Et encore… Ce n'était sans doute pas assez fort pour exprimer ce qui les liait. Il avait toujours été là quand elle avait besoin de lui, pour la faire rire, se sentir bien. Elle savait qu'il avait perdu sa famille et que son père l'avait engagé un peu par pitié. Mais personne d'autre que lui n'aurait pu s'occuper mieux d'elle. Et il s'était sacrifié pour qu'elle vive… Voldemort aurait dû la tuer. Elle l'aurait retrouvé. Il aurait été beau comme un cœur. Son Iaroslav…

_-_Moi je crois qu'il faudrait l'emmener à l'hôpital, mamie ! Regarde, elle saigne !

_-_Attendons un peu de voir comment elle va…

_-_Voldemort… se souvint Lyudmila. Hilary…

_Le cimetière, le bouclier, le flash vert, la boule de feu…_

_-_Oh mon Dieu… bredouilla-t-elle.

_-_Tout va bien, mademoiselle, assura la grand-mère. Nous allons nous occuper de vous… Vous parlez anglais ? Je parle un peu français, aussi, si vous préférez !

_-_Eh, mamie, il y a une autre fille là-bas ! s'exclama le petit garçon.

Lyudmila l'entendit courir un peu plus loin. Les chaussures démodées à hauts talons de la vieille femme vinrent se poster dans son champ de vision.

_-_Que s'est-il passé, mademoiselle ? interrogea la grand-mère. Avez-vous passé la nuit ici ?

_-_Quel jour sommes-nous ? demanda seulement Lyudmila.

Le simple fait de parler à voix haute lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Il devait forcément y avoir du désordre, dans ses poumons. Eux-aussi avaient dû prendre un coup…

_-_Nous sommes le 5 mars, répondit la femme. Pouvez-vous vous relever ?

_-_Il va venir aujourd'hui… murmura Lyudmila. James Potter…

Le petit poussa un cri strident dont l'écho résonna dans le silence matinal.

Lyudmila referma les yeux, à la fois lasse et abattue par tout ce qui s'était passé et allait encore se passer. Hilary était morte, soit, mais James allait surgir en pensant tomber sur un examinateur… Et ce qui allait se passer ensuite était cruel. James ne s'en sortirait jamais s'il venait seul…

Et Regulus… Il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Il fallait le prévenir ! Des Horcruxes, cinq au total –pour le moment tout du moins, car Voldemort avait l'intention d'en faire d'autres– dont un qui se cachait dans une caverne, elle ne savait où. Et Lily… La pauvre Lily… Et Sirius… Le pauvre Sirius… Il avait perdu sa bien-aimée. S'il était restée avec elle, au moins, il n'aurait pas eu ce problème là. Mais Sirius lui avait menti sur toute la ligne. Au début, il avait été sincère, mais dès le retour d'Hilary, elle avait vu clair dans ses sentiments. Il l'avait abandonnée, comme tous les autres. Seul Iaroslav ne l'avait jamais trahie…

Lyudmila réalisa que faire ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire serait complètement stupide. Elle aurait voulu toucher son argent, partir loin, puis envoyer une lettre à Severus pour lui avouer ce que Regulus comptait faire, puisque la mort d'Hilary mettait fin au serment. Mais à quoi bon le prévenir ? Elle toucherait son argent et s'en irait loin, très loin. Elle oublierait tout et les laisserait se débrouiller entre eux. Plus rien n'avait d'importance…

Il lui restait tout de même une chose à faire. Iaroslav lui avait un jour dit que les morts n'étaient jamais vraiment morts, et qu'il y avait toujours un corps dans lesquels ils continuaient d'exister, par une mimique, un rire, un aspect du physique ou… une odeur. Il fallait sauver James...

_-_Mamie, elle est morte ! cria le petit, en pleurs.

La dénommée Dot eut une exclamation d'effroi quand elle alla vérifier l'exactitude des paroles de son petit fils. Elle plaqua un mouchoir contre son nez et sa bouche et recula comme si le cadavre d'Hilary était contaminé d'un virus incurable et extrêmement contagieux.

_-_Rentre à la maison et va appeler des secours ! ordonna-t-elle au petit garçon.

Celui-ci obéit sans protester et se mit à courir à toute allure. Le son de ses pas martelant le sol résonnèrent dans la tête de Lyudmila, qui gémit mais tenta vainement de se relever.

_-_Ne bougez pas, les secours vont arriver ! assura la vieille femme.

Lyudmila voulut protester, mais la moldue lui indiqua de se taire afin d'économiser ses forces. Elle réalisa alors en réfléchissant un peu que si les secours étaient prévenus, les autorités seraient aussi mises sur le coup, et l'accès au site serait interdit. Ainsi, James ne pourrait pas rester au cimetière et repartirait avant d'avoir croisé Voldemort…

Comme si cette simple pensée avait un pouvoir apaisant démesuré, tout son corps se détendit et elle sombra dans un état de somnolence contre lequel elle ne put lutter.

oOo

Il était presque sept heures. Cinq heures qu'elles auraient dû être de retour. Qu'elle aurait dû être de retour. Cinq heures qu'il aurait dû prévenir les secours. Mais elle allait certainement revenir. C'était certain, elle allait revenir ! Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ?

Malgré lui, Regulus laissait la panique le gagner. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, incapable de clore les paupières ne serait-ce qu'une minute sans voir défiler des images plus atroces les unes que les autres. Hilary en sang, Hilary prisonnière, Hilary morte…

_-_Elle va revenir... se murmura-t-il. Elle va forcément revenir…

Il y avait longtemps que la salle commune était vide. A vrai dire, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle commençait même à se remplir des élèves matinaux qui profitaient du sommeil des autres pour travailler plus efficacement que dans le bruit du soir. Un jour nouveau s'était levé. Un jour maudit…

Il aurait dû prévenir quelqu'un. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Dearborn, tous ceux-là faisaient partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils n'auraient pas hésité à le croire sur parole, comme l'avait fait Williams Potter.

Il savait que quelque chose surviendrait. C'était prévisible. On ne bernait pas Lord Voldemort de cette façon. Il avait été totalement inconscient de les laisser partir toutes les deux. Avait-il oublié ce dont son maître était capable ? Comment avait-il pu accepter un tel plan ?

_-_Elle va revenir ! répéta-t-il. Ne panique pas…

Les quelques Serpentard déjà debout lui jetaient des regards en coin, troublés par ses murmures et ses tremblements. Qu'y pouvait-il ? Il n'avait jamais été autant sur les nerfs. C'était une chance que Severus soit resté au lit. Il aurait été complètement incapable de trouver une excuse pour justifier cette tension. Le feu qui brûlait en face de lui dans la triste cheminée ne parvenait même pas à le réchauffer…

Sur un coup de tête, Regulus se remit debout mais s'immobilisa aussitôt. Non, il ne pouvait pas aller prévenir quelqu'un. Que dirait-il ? Qu'ils avaient monté un plan pour savoir si Voldemort avait réellement confectionné des Horcruxes ? Qui le croirait ? Qui comprendrait ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Cette histoire ne tenait pas debout, tellement c'était fou ! Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas réalisé plus tôt que chercher à tromper Voldemort revenait à un suicide ? Et à quoi cela avait-il servi, qu'elles découvrent la vérité –si jamais elles l'avaient découverte– si elles se faisaient tuer juste après ?

_-_Ca va, Regulus ? s'enquit Avery. Où est ce bon vieux Sevy ?

Regulus secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il comprit ensuite que la question était tout aussi stupide que celui qui l'avait posée, car Severus se levait généralement le plus tard possible, même quand il avait cours très tôt.

_-_Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, reprit Avery. Gueule de bois, ou…

_-_La ferme ! coupa Regulus aussi sèchement qu'aurait pu le faire le professeur McGonagall. T'as pas vu Hilary ?

_-_Ah, c'est ça, ta tête d'ahuri de ce matin ? Tu t'es fait Hilary et tu ne veux pas me le dire, c'est ça ? questionna Avery, soudainement très intéressé. Petit veinard, tu aurais pu m'appeler, on se serait bien amusés !

_-_Je t'ai dit de te la fermer ! s'énerva Regulus.

Son poing serré finirait par arriver dans sa figure, s'il faisait la moindre allusion à ce que lui et ses amis avaient fait à Hilary. Il n'était pas dupe : Hilary était très discrète à ce sujet, mais certains regards qu'Avery, Carrow et Bertram se lançaient en disaient plus que n'importe quelle parole. Et Regulus savait qu'ils avaient tous envie d'une seule et même chose : recommencer. Tous les jours, il les voyait la regarder, la déshabiller des yeux. Bertram, un jour, avait même laissé traîné sa main. Hilary avait riposté en lui envoyant un coup de poing dans les dents.

_-_Oh oh, je vois, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé, on dirait ! ricana Avery. En même temps, tu n'as que seize ans, elle n'a pas dû être satisfaite de ta perform…

Regulus ne put retenir son poing. Avery le reçut en pleine mâchoire dans un gémissement qui réjouit l'adolescent, mais ce qui le rendit le plus fier fut de le voir cracher du sang, le visage déformé par la rage.

_-_Ne reparle plus jamais comme ça d'elle, ordonna-t-il. Ou je t'en recolle un !

_-_Ah ouais ?

Avery bondit sur lui et, étant plus lourd et plus puissant, le fit tomber en arrière. Sa tête heurta violemment le sol, mais une autre douleur, plus forte et plus vive, survint de son visage, là où le septième année frappait de toute la force de son bras. Regulus voulut se débattre, mais Avery le maintenait à terre à l'aide de son autre bras et d'un de ses genoux, qu'il enfonçait dans le creux de son estomac. Son nez craqua et du sang se mit à couler, de ses lèvres, de ses arcades sourcilières, de ses narines. En ultime défense, il l'agrippa au cou et voulut serrer, mais deux autres des garçons occupant la salle commune se mêlèrent au conflit et saisirent un bras chacun. En ricanant, ils les maintinrent au sol de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se défendre du tout.

_-_Ca se fait pas, les gars ! protesta un troisième élève, sans pour autant se lever de sa chaise.

Regulus finit par ne plus rien voir d'autre que ce poing qui frappait et frappait encore, et malgré toute sa rage, il ne pouvait bouger le moindre membre. Son corps endolori ne répondait plus à aucun des ordres qu'il lui donnait.

_-_Oh, ça suffit là, arrêtez ! intervint une autre voix.

Personne ne l'écouta, et la dernière chose que vit Regulus fut ce pied qui s'abattit sur son estomac, lui coupant le souffle et lui prenant le peu de conscience qui lui restait.

oOo

_-_Le médecine légiste n'a rien trouvé qui puisse nous aider à déterminer les causes du décès, Monsieur le commissaire, déclara le lieutenant Gardon.

_-_Naturellement, marmonna le commissaire Smith.

Cela ressemblait bien trop à l'affaire Jedusor. Même expression de terreur sur le visage, aucun traumatisme, aucune blessure. Tout était clair : l'assassin était le même que la dernière fois.

_-_Avez-vous bloqué l'accès au site ? s'enquit-il.

_-_Oui, commissaire, mais aucun élément pouvant nous mener sur une quelconque voie n'a été trouvé. Il semblerait que l'assassin était un expert. Il n'a laissé aucune emprunte, ni…

_-_Je sais, coupa le commissaire.

L'assassin était sans doute le sorcier de la dernière fois, et la dernière fois non plus, il n'avait rien laissé sur son passage.

_-_Y a-t-il encore des troupes sur le site ? questionna-t-il.

_-_Juste en préventive.

_-_Dites-leur d'y rester encore un moment, et dites à Williams Potter de me retrouver immédiatement à l'Hôpital Newcastle.

_-_Bien, Monsieur le commissaire.

Smith soupira et s'avança jusqu'à sa voiture. La jeune femme qu'on avait retrouvé devait sans doute avoir vu quelque chose. La victime était peut-être une amie. Si elle se souvenait de l'identité du meurtrier, elle lèverait à la fois le voile sur l'assassinat de la jeune femme –son identité était encore inconnue, car son nom ne figurait pas dans les registres– et sur celui des Jedusor. C'était une supposition, tout du moins, mais les chances étaient grandes.

Smith démarra le moteur et soupira. Il était las de toutes ces histoires. Les autorités magiques ne pouvaient-elles pas faire attention à leurs assassins ? Il en toucherait quelques mots à Williams Potter, lorsqu'il le verrait. Cela commençait à faire beaucoup de meurtres associés à la magie à Little Hangleton ! Bien entendu, ce Mr Potter avait eu du mérite à lui avouer que les sorciers étaient les responsables. D'autres hommes auraient préféré le laisser chercher, parfaitement conscients qu'il ne trouverait rien, plutôt que d'avouer la culpabilité de leur société. Mais tout de même !

L'hôpital Newcastle n'était fort heureusement qu'à une dizaine de minutes de Greater Hangleton, et Smith y parvint assez rapidement. On lui indiqua la chambre où se trouvait la blessée –une dénommé Lyudmila, d'origine soviétique– et il monta l'escalier en courant, sautant une marche sur deux. Il trouva deux de ses hommes assis à côté du lit vide, l'air profondément agacés.

_-_A-t-elle parlé ? demanda le commissaire.

_-_Non. Elle est toujours en salle d'opération.

Smith poussa un juron.

_-_C'est une entrave à la justice ! pesta-t-il.

Les deux policiers échangèrent un regard gêné.

_-_Elle va vraiment très mal, précisa l'un d'eux. Le médecin prétend que bon nombre de ses os sont brisés, et que les poumons ont été légèrement touchés.

_-_Il prétend aussi qu'il sera impossible de l'interroger aujourd'hui, renchérit l'autre. A vrai dire, il faudra même attendre plusieurs jours…

Smith soupira mais ne protesta pas. Son rôle était d'assurer la sécurité de la population, après tout. Si la sécurité de cette jeune femme exigeait des jours d'attente, c'était une mesure qu'il ne fallait pas contester…

Il s'assit à son tour sur une chaise et attendit, songeant avec colère à toutes les choses qu'il devait encore faire. En plus, Williams Potter prenait tout son temps…

Ce ne fut qu'un quart d'heure plus tard qu'on frappa à la porte. Smith se leva et s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, il ne tomba pas nez à nez avec le chef des gendarmes sorciers. L'homme qu'il accueillit était plutôt grand et souriant, mais n'avait pas l'allure d'un grand dirigeant.

_-_Bonjour, Mr Smith, dit-il brièvement, d'une voix légèrement enrouée. Evan Mulciber, auror. Je suis ici p…

Smith lui indiqua poliment de se taire et fit sortir ses deux hommes. Quand il fut certain qu'ils étaient loin, il sourit au sorcier pour qu'il reprenne là où il en était.

_-_Je vois, ils ne sont pas au courant de notre existence, c'est cela ? dit Mulciber sans le moindre reproche dans la voix. Excusez-moi, j'aurai dû attendre avant d'énoncer mes fonctions.

_-_Oh, non, c'est moi qui aurais dû les faire sortir plus tôt, assura Smith.

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges qu'ils venaient de quitter.

_-_Je suis désolé de vous accueillir en ce lieu, reprit-il.

_-_Oh, j'aime beaucoup le blanc, rassurez-vous, réfuta Mulciber en souriant. Et puis ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une chambre d'hôpital, n'est-ce pas ? Nous savons tous ce que c'est…

_-_En effet, dut admettre Smith. Je suis le commissaire Smith, chargé de l'enquête pour meurtre ayant eu lieu au cimetière de Little Hangleton.

Il lui tendit une main que le sorcier serra chaleureusement. Trop chaleureusement, peut-être : c'était l'un des traits de sa personnalité qui ne pouvaient pas faire de lui un grand chef. Il fallait un minimum de dureté, pour se faire respecter.

_-_Je suis, comme je le disais, Evan Mulciber, déclara le sorcier, auror au Ministère de la Magie. Je remplace Williams Potter –ce n'est que provisoire, bien sûr, puisque pour le moment, personne n'a été officiellement désigné chef des aurors. Mais je suis celui qui a reçu l'appel de votre collègue, et comme je n'avais aucun supérieur à prévenir, j'ai estimé qu'il fallait que je me rendre moi-même sur place, sinon les choses n'auraient jamais bougé.

Smith fronça les sourcils.

_-_Qu'est-il arrivé à Williams Potter ? s'enquit-il.

_-_Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

Mulciber parut triste et désolé.

_-_Il est accusé de trahison envers l'Etat et d'assassinat avec préméditation, annonça-t-il. Il s'est fourré dans une sale affaire, vous pouvez me croire. D'abord à propos du meurtre de Philip Rush, dans lequel il est forcément impliqué, puis dans celui d'Alicia Black. Aujourd'hui, il est en cavale, mais je suppose que nous allons bientôt le retrouver.

_-_Oh…

Ce fut tout ce que put dire Smith, si surpris qu'il en oublia même ce pour quoi ils étaient là. Potter lui avait pourtant semblé tout à fait honnête, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il aurait été loin de penser qu'il ferait de telles choses…

_-_La jeune Lyudmila a-t-elle parlé ? interrogea Mulciber.

_-_Oh, non, elle est encore en salle d'opération, répondit le commissaire en sortant de son songe. Il va falloir attendre quelques jours avant de pouvoir obtenir un interrogatoire.

Mulciber hocha la tête, soucieux.

_-_Elle est grièvement blessée, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Apparemment ; Beaucoup de ses os sont brisés, et selon le chirurgien, les poumons seraient même touchés. Mais légèrement.

Mulciber hocha la tête mais garda le silence. Smith put dire qu'il réfléchissait.

_-_Pourquoi n'est-elle pas morte elle aussi, à votre avis ? demanda le sorcier. Pourquoi Hilary Potter est-elle décédée et pas elle ?

Smith fut pris au dépourvu par sa question si directe. Cela dut se voir, car Mulciber s'en excusa.

_-_Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que c'est étrange, non ? L'une se fait tuer, et l'autre non…

Smith haussa les épaules.

_-_Nous le lui demanderons quand nous le pourrons. Avant cela, je dois savoir si cette enquête concerne mon commissariat ou le vôtre.

_-_Le nôtre. De toute évidence, le meurtrier est le même que celui des Jedusor. Or, des moldus ne peuvent pas poursuivre un sorcier, ce serait trop dangereux.

Smith hocha la tête.

_-_Je dis donc à mes hommes de laisser place aux vôtres ?

Mulciber acquiesça.

_-_Et faites transférer la jeune femme à Ste-Mangouste –vous savez, l'hôpital des sorciers. Elle y sera guérie bien plus vite.

_-_Très bien, dit Smith. J'espère que vous aurez plus de chance que la dernière fois.

_-_Oh, je pense que ce sera le cas, en effet, assura Mulciber en souriant. Vous avez bien fait de me prévenir.

Smith crut apercevoir dans ses yeux une lueur machiavélique, mais se persuada que cela n'était qu'un effet de son imagination, car une seconde plus tard, Mulciber avait retrouvé son sourire et son air chaleureux.

oOo

Lorsque Lily se réveilla, tirée du sommeil par l'affreuse sonnerie de son vieux réveil, elle eut l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes était passé sur sa tête. Encore une migraine. D'habitude, une bonne nuit de sommeil suffisait, mais cette fois, dormir avait tout empiré. A ce point là, ce n'était même plus une migraine, mais un état comateux !

_-_Les filles, vous ne voulez pas m'apporter un verre d'eau ? marmonna-t-elle.

Seule Gwenog, qui ne se chamaillait pas avec les autres pour savoir qui devait avoir la salle de bain en premier selon leur calendrier mensuel, entendit sa requête et vint se poster près d'elle. Sa première réaction fut de hausser les sourcils.

_-_Et bah dis-donc, ça va pas fort, toi, aujourd'hui ! constata-t-elle.

Elle saisit la carafe posée sur leur table de nuit commune et lui servit un verre que Lily préféra sentir avant d'avaler. Elle ne tenait pas à ingurgiter la moindre goutte de cette potion que James avait bue à plusieurs reprises…

_-_J'espère que tu vas te remettre avant demain, dit Gwenog. Ca serait bête que tu sois malade pour ton exam…

_-_Ah ouais, j'avais oublié que j'avais ça à faire… soupira Lily.

L'effet de l'eau fraîche fut plus bénéfique que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Apaisée, elle se redressa sur son lit et reposa la verre sur le chevet.

_-_C'est aujourd'hui que James à le sien, non ? questionna Gwenog.

Lily hocha la tête et reprit aussitôt conscience des problèmes de la veille. Elle s'était encore disputée avec James, à propos de Carl et du cimetière. Mais cette fois, c'était plus grave : elle n'avait pas su le convaincre, et il était désormais trop tard. Persuadé que les Services Secrets étaient les seuls responsables, il partirait à dix-huit heures en direction de Little Hangleton, pour sa convocation.

_-_Gwen, il faut absolument que je te parle… avoua-t-elle.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle lui expliqua tout ce que James pensait au sujet de Carlton, puis lui indiqua son propre point de vue sur la question. Gwenog l'écouta sans rien dire, hochant seulement la tête de temps en temps pour montrer qu'elle comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire.

_-_Et puis, je ne sais pas si ça a un rapport, mais cette nuit, j'ai fait un rêve bizarre, avoua Lily. J'ai rêvé qu'Hilary était au cimetière de Little Hangleton avec Lyudmila, et qu'elles se faisaient tuer toutes les deux…

_-_C'est juste l'angoisse, voulut la rassurer son amie. Je suis certaine qu'Hilary est déjà dans la Grande Salle à attendre Sirius…

_-_Et Lyudmila, elle est où, hein ? s'exclama Lily, soudainement prise de panique en notant que le lit de la soviétique était vide.

Il l'était déjà quand elle était allée se coucher, mais elle ne s'en était pas souciée. Désormais, il lui semblait évident que son rêve n'était pas un simple rêve. Sinon, où Lyudmila avait-elle passé la nuit ? Et pourquoi n'était-elle pas de retour ?

Gwenog se tourna à son tour vers le lit de leur camarade et fronça les sourcils.

_-_Tu crois que… bredouilla-t-elle.

Lily se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête.

_-_Je suis presque sûre qu'elle était avec Hilary, cette nuit.

_-_Habille-toi, on va voir si on la trouve quelque part dans le château, déclara Gwenog avec fermeté.

_-_Non, j'ai une meilleure idée, protesta Lily. On va regarder sur la carte du Maraudeur…

Sans prendre le temps de se changer, toutes deux bondirent hors de leur dortoir.

_-_Bah vous allez où ? interrogea Alice.

Elle ne reçut en réponse que le claquement de la porte.

Lily avait pris l'habitude de rentrer dans la chambre des garçons sans frapper, car James aimait beaucoup l'y emmener quand il était impossible de l'embrasser dans la salle commune sans qu'on les observe impunément. Ainsi, elle fit sursauter les cinq Gryffondor, qui tous affichaient cette même fatigue sur le visage. James, en comprenait qu'il ne s'agissait qu'elle, se replongea dans sa malle. Il était en train de la vider avec hargne, comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose sur laquelle il ne pouvait mettre la main. Son baiser fut furtif, presque absent. Lily sentit son cœur se serrer.

_-_Tu fais encore la tête ? soupira-t-elle.

_-_Je suis occupé, surtout, répondit-il d'un ton désagréable sans même se tourner vers elle.

Elle en fut profondément blessée, mais le fait de voir que Gwenog ne recevait pas de meilleur accueil la rassura légèrement.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda-t-elle.

_-_Sa cape d'invisibilité, répondit Sirius alors que James ne daigna pas prendre la parole.

Lily sentit bien à la douceur de sa voix qu'il tentait de l'apaiser, comme bien souvent. Mais cela devenait trop fréquent. C'était à James de se montrer attentionné, pas à Sirius de réparer ses erreurs.

_-_Tu as perdu ta cape ? s'étonna Gwenog.

_-_On me l'a volée, pour être plus précis, marmonna James.

_-_Bon, et sinon, vous venez pour quoi ? demanda Remus.

Il semblait exténué, plus que les autres. La pleine lune approchait…

_-_Quand est-ce qu'on t'a volé ta cape ? s'exclama Lily en coupant Gwenog dans son élan.

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle espéra de toutes ses forces que James ne répondrait pas ce qu'elle désirait ne pas entendre. Mais pourtant, ses mots parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles comme un coup de poing.

_-_Cette nuit.

Elle laissa s'échapper une exclamation de désespoir qui intrigua tout le monde sauf Gwenog. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils et saisit la carte que James avait posée sur son lit, parmi tout le bazar emplissant sa malle.

_-_Comment ça marche, ce truc ? demanda-t-elle avec empressement.

James, Peter et Sirius échangèrent un regard indécis, comme s'ils hésitaient à lui livrer le secret de leur carte, mais Remus accepta de le lui dévoiler sans poser de question. Lily lui en fut reconnaissante et reconnut là le Remus vif et compréhensif qu'elle aimait tant.

_-_Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises… dit-il en tapotant la carte du bout de sa baguette magique.

Une seconde plus tard apparurent des traits noirs et fins, qui s'allongèrent, zigzaguèrent et finirent par former le plan précis du château. Tout au long du parchemin se déplaçaient de petites étiquettes indiquant les noms et prénoms des personnes se tenant à l'intérieur de l'enceinte Poudlard, mais à une telle heure, la plupart des élèves était encore dans les tours des Gryffondor, des Serdaigle, des Poufsouffle et des Serpentard.

_-_Elle n'apparaît pas sur la carte… murmura Gwenog.

Lily se sentit blêmir.

_-_Fais voir… ordonna-t-elle.

Gwenog lui tendit la carte pour qu'elle vérifie, mais Lily ne trouva ni Lyudmila, ni Hilary parmi les nombreuses étiquettes qui gigotaient un peu partout.

_-_Vous cherchez quelqu'un en particulier ? questionna Sirius.

_-_Oui, répondit Gwenog, nous cherchons…

_-_…Annabelle McKenzie, coupa Lily avant que son amie n'ait eu le temps d'achever sa phrase. Tu sais, cette Serdaigle qui sait toujours tout sur tout. On aurait quelques petites questions à lui poser…

_-_Et vous ne pouviez pas attendre le petit déjeuner, comme par hasard, fit remarquer James. C'est sûr qu'on va vous croire…

_-_De toute manière, tu ne me crois jamais, en ce moment, rétorqua Lily.

James respira profondément pour s'empêcher de se mettre en colère.

_-_Tu ne vas pas recommencer ? lança-t-il avec une certaine agressivité.

Lily préféra sortir du dortoir plutôt que de répondre. Elle indiqua à Sirius qu'elle empruntait la carte et la glissa précautionneusement dans sa poche. Mais une fois hors de la pièce, elle eut envie de pleurer. De désespoir, elle se laissa aller contre le mur, au bord des larmes. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pleuré pour un garçon ? A vrai dire, James était le seul à avoir fait couler de vraies larmes, des larmes sincères, poussées par un autre sentiment que la rage ou la colère. Tout comme James était le seul à avoir fait face à la mort pour elle. Tout comme James était le seul à lui glisser à l'oreille des mots d'amour d'une voix sincère. Tout comme James était le seul sans qui elle ne pouvait plus vivre…

Elle ne parviendrait jamais à le persuader de rester à Poudlard au lieu de se rendre à Little Hangleton. Elle n'y parviendrait jamais et en plus de cela, elle ne pouvait plus échanger un mot avec lui sans que le ton ne monte et que la discussion ne se termine en règlement de compte…

Elle comprenait mieux désormais ce qu'il avait dû ressentir toutes les fois où elle avait été désagréable avec _lui_ sans raison vraiment valable. C'était dur d'accepter sans rechigner le rejet de la personne aimée, surtout quand on ne savait pas que faire pour arranger la situation. Lily, au fond, savait ce qu'elle devait faire si elle voulait mettre un terme à leur dispute, mais pouvait-elle se résoudre à une telle chose ? Elle ne le laisserait jamais se jeter dans les filets de Voldemort. Elle le suivrait jusqu'au cimetière s'il le fallait. Mais Voldemort ne l'emporterait pas comme il avait emporté Carl. Alors elle ne savait pas, au final. Elle ne savait plus que faire pour le garder.

_-_Lilou, ne pleure pas… supplia Gwenog en l'enserrant de ses bras.

_-_Je ne pleure pas, assura Lily, dans un demi mensonge.

Elle essuya néanmoins les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il était vrai que pleurer ne ferait pas tomber du ciel la solution à son problème. James n'avait pas pleuré quand il avait fallu qu'il se livre à Ciaran pour lui sauver la vie…

Que disait-on, déjà ? S'il n'y a pas de solution, alors il n'y a pas de problème. Elle n'avait pas rêvé : ce qui s'était passé cette nuit était réel. Horrible, mais réel. Pour Hilary, pour Lyudmila et pour ce que Voldemort avait l'intention de faire à James. C'était un vrai problème, ça. Il y avait forcément une solution…

_-_Soit je l'empêche par tous les moyens de partir, soit je pars avec lui, déclara-t-elle, décidée. Mais je ne resterai pas les bras croisés…

_-_Par tous les moyens, ça veut dire quoi ? s'enquit Gwenog, soudain très soucieuse. Tu irais jusqu'à le blesser volontairement pour…

_-_Ca veut dire ce que ça veut dire, coupa Lily.

Elle se releva d'un bond et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers leur dortoir, n'hésitant pas à bousculer Hestia qui était venue voir ce qu'elles faisaient.

_-_Lilou, attends ! s'exclama Gwenog.

Mais Lily ne s'arrêta pas. Elle avait une dizaine d'heures pour faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Chaque seconde comptait, désormais…

_-_Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas tout simplement à Sirius de t'aider ?

Lily trouva sa question stupide tant la réponse était évidente. Si elle parlait de son rêve, qu'elle savait réel, à Sirius, elle devrait aussi lui parler d'Hilary. Et si Sirius apprenait sa mort, premièrement, rien ne disait qu'il la croirait, et secondement, si on la croyait, James se précipiterait au cimetière encore plus vite. Ca n'était pas la bonne solution. Mais il y en avait une autre, qui valait peut-être la peine. Qui _vaudrait_ la peine si elle parvenait à aller jusqu'au bout.

_-_Il faut absolument que je voie Dumbledore ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle fit irruption dans son dortoir et saisit les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être un jour habillée si vite. Elle avait mis deux chaussettes différentes et noué une troisième en guise de cravate, mais était déjà loin de la salle commune lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Dumbledore comprendrait son aspect négligé quand elle lui annoncerait la situation.

_-_Chamallow ! cria-t-elle à la gargouille, alors qu'elle était encore à une bonne vingtaine de mètres de l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

Elle dut attendre d'être plus près pour pouvoir ouvrir le passage, et ne put réprimer un sursaut lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec le professeur McGonagall. Elle avait l'air plutôt soucieuse pour une heure si matinale, si bien que Lily en fut un instant déconcertée. Ainsi, quand le professeur lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait –après l'avoir dévisagée de la tête aux pieds, étonnée de la voir dans un tel accoutrement–, la jeune femme ne sut que répondre et balbutia des mots dépourvus de sens.

_-_Allez-vous bien, Miss Evans ? s'enquit McGonagall. Vous me semblez bien perturbée…

_-_Je dois parler au directeur, haleta Lily.

Elle voulut s'engouffrer dans l'escalier en spirale mais McGonagall l'arrêta en élevant le bras pour le mettre en travers de sa route.

_-_Le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas là, déclara-t-elle. Il a dû s'absenter, il y a quelques minutes seulement. Il devrait être de retour d'ici la fin de l'après-midi…

Lily fut si surprise qu'elle ne sut quoi répondre. Complètement dépitée, elle fut submergée par une vague de désespoir qu'elle ne put refouler et qui acheva de lui saper le moral. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment connu une telle sensation auparavant : voir s'écrouler aussi facilement qu'un château de cartes l'unique plan qu'elle avait et qui était basé sur un espoir qui s'en allait au loin, la narguant. C'était comme si soudain, un sac de cinquante kilogrammes lui était tombé sur les épaules et qu'elle devait user de toutes les forces qui lui restaient afin de ne pas céder. Sans l'aide de Dumbledore, elle ne pourrait jamais convaincre James de ne pas partir. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de le raisonner et d'abattre cette barrière d'entêtement qu'il avait édifiée…

_-_Miss Evans, allez-vous bien ? répéta le professeur McGonagall, désormais alerte.

Lily ne chercha plus à mentir et fit non de la tête.

_-_Où est Dumbledore ? demanda-t-elle, dans le simple but de savoir si le directeur avait une bonne raison de les abandonner dans un tel pétrin.

_-_Eh, Miss Evans, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici de si bonne heure ? s'exclama quelqu'un derrière elle.

Elle reconnut aussitôt la voix de Caradoc Dearborn, leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle avait beau apprécier beaucoup cet homme, sa présence la laissa indifférente. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider, de toute manière…

_-_Et bien, en voilà une tenue pour rendre visite au directeur ! s'étonna Dearborn.

Lily le fixa droit dans les yeux, muette, blasée.

_-_Le directeur n'est pas là, finit-elle par dire, comme si cela était digne d'intérêt.

_-_Et visiblement, cela vous affecte tout particulièrement, constata Dearborn. Où est-il, Minerva ? J'avais quelques renseignements à lui demander au sujet de la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre…

_-_Il s'en est allé à Greater Hangleton, répondit McGonagall. Il paraîtrait que deux de nos élèves y ont été retrouvées en piteux état…

_-_Oh… s'exclama Dearborn. Qui ?

McGonagall adressa un regard gêné à Lily, comme si elle aurait voulu qu'elle les laisse seuls pour une telle discussion.

_-_Vous pouvez parler devant moi, je sais déjà tout, déclara sombrement la jeune femme. Je sais qu'Hilary a été tuée et que Lyudmila a failli l'être elle aussi.

McGonagall resta stupéfaite devant une telle déclaration.

_-_Comment… Comment pouvez-vous savoir une telle chose alors que… que le professeur Dumbledore vient juste d'être prévenu ? balbutia-t-elle.

_-_Dites-moi où se cache Williams Potter et je répondrai à la question… répondit seulement Lily.

Elle n'espérait plus réellement obtenir l'information qu'elle désirait. Si quelqu'un savait où se cachait le père de James, c'était Dumbledore et seulement Dumbledore. Et Dumbledore n'était pas en mesure de le lui révéler…

_-_Moi je sais où se cache Williams Potter, dit pourtant Caradoc Dearborn. Je suis le gardien de son secret…

oOo

_-_Lily, pour l'amour du Ciel, calme-toi ! bougonna James. C'est quoi ton problème, depuis ces derniers temps ?

Elle en devenait vraiment pénible. Toujours à surveiller ses faits et gestes, à lui rappeler que Voldemort était à ses trousses, que Carl n'était pas digne de confiance, qu'il allait droit dans le mur en se rendant à Little Hangleton… Qu'en savait-elle, elle ? Savait-elle mieux que lui ce qu'il devait faire ? Savait-elle mieux que quiconque qui lui voulait du mal ? Il savait parfaitement qui lui voulait du mal, mais seul le Ministère avait pu envoyer Carl. Quel intérêt Voldemort aurait-il à lui envoyer son frère jumeau, à l'aider dans ses examens, à espionner Rogue pour lui ? Aucun ! Il fallait juste être logique : son père était recherché, les services secrets avaient compris qu'ils ne sauraient rien s'ils s'y prenaient par la violence, et la suite était évidente. Carl débarquait, le mettait en confiance, lui posait des questions sur son père et allait tout répéter à ceux qui l'envoyaient. De toute manière, si Voldemort était derrière tout ça, comment Carl aurait-il pu savoir la réponse à toutes ses énigmes, plus celle de Peter ? C'était insensé ! Lily perdait complètement la raison, sous l'effet du stress, sans doute, mais tout de même ! Elle en devenait _vraiment_ pénible… A peine supportable… Bon, il devait admettre que lui-même était un peu tendu et qu'il ne se montrait pas toujours très compréhensif, mais là… Et puis on lui avait volé sa cape, après tout ! Si Lily refusait de comprendre que cela le mettait de très mauvaise humeur, ce n'était pas son problème à lui ! Elle en payerait juste les frais… Mais de là à aller affirmer qu'il était borné et que la potion qu'il avait bue l'avait rendu stupide, non ! Certes, il avait bu une potion sûrement hallucinogène, puisque depuis qu'il n'en buvait plus, il n'avait pas revu Carl, mais s'il était devenu stupide par la même occasion, aurait-il pu obtenir une telle note en défense contre les forces du mal ?

« C'était de la chance, avait dit Lily. Tu as mis tellement de temps à réagir que l'hippogriffe aurait pu t'arracher le bras sans même que tu t'en rendes compte. Le prof a pris ça pour de la prise de risque, tant mieux pour toi, mais je ne suis pas dupe ! »

Etait-ce de la jalousie ? Il n'en savait rien, mais Lily n'était plus la même depuis quelque temps. Elle avait changé. En mal. James en était même venu à l'éviter, elle, la fille de ses rêves. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment rond…

_-_Hey, si tu as des soucis, tu peux m'en parler ! assura James en s'efforçant de paraître calme. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance !

_-_C'est toi qui ne me fais absolument pas confiance ! répliqua sèchement Lily sans lever les yeux de son rouleau de parchemin –sur lequel elle avait fait tomber son encrier, dont l'encre bleue s'était renversée sur les deux mille mots que McGonagall leur avait demandé d'écrire sur les animagus, et qu'elle s'efforçait d'absorber tant bien que mal. A croire que ton côté macho et prétentieux ressort !

James n'apprécia pas du tout la remarque. Cela commençait à faire beaucoup trop en trop peu de temps. La goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase, comme ils le disaient tous…

_-_Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda-t-il, incapable de masquer son agressivité.

_-_Ton côté arrogant ressort.

James en resta bouche bée.

_-_C'est ce que tu penses ? s'exclama-t-il.

_-_Oui.

_-_Tu pourrais me regarder, quand je te parle ! gronda James.

La plupart des têtes de la salle commune se tournèrent vers lui. D'un geste grossier, il leur indiqua de retourner à leurs occupations.

_-_Tu as vu comment tu es ? se défendit Lily en tapant du poing contre la table. Tu as vu comme tu t'énerves vite ?

_-_C'est toi qui m'énerves ! riposta James.

Il ne pensait pas avoir à redire cela un jour, mais les mots franchirent ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse les retenir et au fond, il ne les regretta pas. Il était largement temps qu'ils aient une explication. Et Lily avait intérêt à l'écouter, car il n'avait pas l'intention d'être patient. Une migraine commençait à naître, et il n'avait pas du tout envie qu'on lui crie dans les oreilles…

_-_Je t'énerve ? répéta Lily.

_-_Ouais, pour rester poli. Parce que sinon, j'aurais dit que tu m'emm…

_-_Ca va, j'ai compris ! coupa Lily, rouge de colère.

A nouveau, elle s'était laissée emporter par ses sentiments : des larmes emplissaient ses yeux comme s'il venait de lui annoncer directement qu'il l'avait trompée avec sa meilleure amie.

_-_Je fais tout pour t'aider, James, assura-t-elle, la voix défaillante. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour t'empêcher…

_-_D'aller droit dans le mur, ouais, j'ai compris ! s'impatienta James en haussant le ton. Mais la seule qui va droit dans le mur, là, c'est toi, parce que si tu continues à me soûler comme ça, notre couple ne va pas faire long feu !

C'était dur mais sincère. Il était largement temps qu'elle comprenne que si elle ne réagissait pas, il ne la supporterait plus. Il aimait Lily Evans, pas Lily la boule de nerfs. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas compris cela, il ne pouvait rien pour elle, et il ne pouvait rien pour eux…

_-_Oh, et puis j'en ai marre de t'entendre jouer la fille hystérique, marmonna-t-il. Sois tu te calmes, soit je m'en vais, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te supporter plus longtemps.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et nota qu'il était presque dix-huit heures. D'ici quelques minutes, il devrait s'en aller pour Little Hangleton…

C'était étrange qu'Hilary ne soit pas venue lui parler de son examen. Elle n'était même pas venue le voir de toute la journée, ni lui, ni Sirius. Celui-ci s'en était allé dans les cachots afin de voir si elle n'y était pas. Si Lily n'avait pas pris la carte du Maraudeur, ils auraient pu le savoir aussitôt. Cependant, James ne se faisait pas de réel souci : Hilary avait certainement pris une journée de repos bien mérité…

Tout comme Lyudmila, d'ailleurs. Personne ne l'avait vue depuis la veille. Ce n'était pas une grosse perte. Cette fille était une vraie plaie. Elle savait toujours tout sur tout, sauf dans les rares fois où elle laissait son don de côté. C'était encore plus pénible que les sermons de Lily.

_-_Bon, je file, marmonna-t-il. Tu préviendras Remus, Peter et les autres dès qu'ils rentreront de la bibliothèque.

_-_Je pense que tu devrais attendre un peu, dit timidement Lily en évitant de croiser son regard.

James lui, leva les yeux au plafond.

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que j'attendrais ? demanda-t-il dans un soupir. Au cas où Voldemort serait dans les parages ?

Comme Lily ne répondait pas, James sut que c'était exactement ce qu'elle pensait.

_-_Tu vires complètement parano, ma pauvre fille… dédaigna-t-il. Ca en dévient presque pitoyable…

Il ne l'embrassa pas avant de partir. Il n'en avait pas envie. Ses yeux tristes ne l'attendrissaient plus. Plus depuis qu'elle le traitait comme elle le traitait.

_Ton côté arrogant ressort_…

C'était elle, qui délirait. Il reviendrait quand elle serait calmée… Si elle se calmait un jour.

Pour éviter de traverser tout le château et de se présenter en retard devant son examinateur, James préféra monter dans son dortoir et enfourcher son balai. Un Toupropre 457. Un beau balai qui lui ferait parcourir le parc de Poudlard dans toute sa longueur en quelques secondes. Et au moins, Lily ne l'empêcherait pas de partir. Ni personne d'autre, d'ailleurs.

_-_James, je t'en prie, n'y va pas…

Le jeune homme crut qu'il allait devenir fou en reconnaissant les sanglots de Lily. Celle-ci se tenait dans l'encadrement dans la fenêtre et le suppliait de tout son regard. C'était une vision pitoyable. Une Gryffondor qui parlait de cette façon…

_-_Tu me fais pitié, avoua-t-il, plein de mépris.

Lily fit non de la tête et s'efforça d'essuyer ses larmes, mais d'autres les remplacèrent, puis d'autres encore.

_-_Tu n'es plus toi-même, sanglota-t-elle. Le vrai James ne m'aurait jamais dit ça…

_-_Oh, la ferme ! ordonna James.

Une veine se mit à palpiter quelque part dans sa tempe. La colère montait. Elle montait vite. Il fallait juste que Lily se taise…

_-_Tu as vu ? Tu as vu comment tu me parles ? s'exclama Lily. Tu crois vraiment que tu es enclin à te rendre à un examen, dans un tel état ?

Qu'elle se taise, sinon il ferait un carnage. Ses mains se mirent à trembler sur le manche de son balai de course, mais il ne ferait pas une crise de spasmophilie. C'était l'une des rares choses que son père ne lui avait pas transmises. C'est juste de la colère. Non, de la rage. Pourquoi s'énervait-il ainsi ? Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Elle pensait bien faire.

Mais elle le faisait mal… Et sa tête tournait trop pour qu'il cherche à comprendre.

_-_Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! gronda-t-il. Tu me comprends, quand je te parle ? LA FERME !

Sans attendre de réponse, il enfourcha son balai mais Lily bondit sur lui pour l'empêcher de partir. Il poussa un grognement de rage et se débattit violemment, mais elle refusa de la lâcher prise. Il s'agita encore, un peu plus fort et un peu plus longtemps, puis, constatant qu'elle ne cèderait pas, perdit patience. Sans penser aux conséquences, il la gifla.

L'effet fut immédiat. Lily poussa un cri de douleur mêlée de surprise et recula, la main contre la joue qu'il venait de frapper, avec dans les yeux une lueur telle qu'il n'en avait encore jamais vu dans ces grands yeux verts rougis par les larmes. Il n'y avait de colère dans ces yeux, juste de l'incompréhension et une profonde tristesse. Pourtant, il n'en fut pas touché. Heureux d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il décolla et s'engouffra à travers la fenêtre, puis affronta l'air froid de la nuit tombante.

oOo

_-_Vous désiriez me voir, Miss Blërk ? Vous êtes-vous enfin décidée à témoigner ?

Lyudmila cligna faiblement des yeux et ne put esquisser le moindre autre geste. C'était étrange, cette faiblesse. Elle avait déjà ressenti cela, de longues années auparavant, quelque part dans ces bâtiments sombres. Cette sensation d'avoir rejeté la mort qui tentait de faire intrusion dans son corps. Comment avait-elle pu survivre ?

_-_Non, professeur Dumbledore, j'aimerais seulement que vous passiez un message…

Sa voix ne fut pas plus forte que le reste de son corps, mais Dumbledore hocha gentiment la tête et s'assit près d'elle.

_-_Je vous écoute, assura-t-il en la transperçant de ce regard qui, elle le savait, aurait suffi à lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'elle désirait avouer.

Cependant, elle ferma son esprit à cette intrusion, peu désireuse de lui dévoiler ce qu'elle avait toujours caché à tout le monde. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il sache ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit : Regulus aurait trop d'ennuis. Il y avait eu trop de dégâts comme cela… Et Dumbledore le découvrirait bien assez tôt. Il savait toujours tout. Il la pardonnerait. Il les pardonnerait. Il saurait réconforter James Potter. Il saurait le sauver…

_-_Lyudmila ? murmura doucement le vieil homme. Tout va bien ?

Lyudmila hocha la tête. Elle essaya, tout du moins, car sa nuque était si raide qu'elle ne fut pas certaine d'avoir réussi à esquisser le moindre geste visible.

_-_Dites seulement à Regulus Black qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne, déclara-t-elle.

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils.

_-_Sur toute la ligne ? demanda-t-il, songeur.

_-_Il comprendra.

Dumbledore hocha la tête mais soupira.

_-_Vous devriez me parler, Lyudmila, dit-il gentiment. Hilary Potter est morte, vous le savez…

Mais Lyudmila resta résolument muette.

_-_Vous pouvez me faire confiance, insista Dumbledore. Je suis prêt à tout entendre… Protégez-vous quelqu'un ?

_-_Non.

_-_Un non si catégorique ne peut signifier qu'un oui.

Lyudmila soupira.

_-_Faites seulement passer le message, supplia-t-elle. Je suis fatiguée.

Dumbledore n'insista pas plus longtemps.

_-_Je peux protéger cette personne aussi bien que vous, déclara-t-il cependant. Pensez-y.

_-_La seule personne que vous devez protéger n'est pas celle que moi je protège, répondit Lyudmila. Gardez l'œil sur James Potter…

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils mais Lyudmila referma les paupières, épuisée par ce court entretien qui pourtant l'avait vidée des faibles forces dont elle disposait encore. De toute manière, quelle importance, désormais, si James vivait ou non ? Elle allait mourir. Elle allait retrouver Iaroslav. Elle n'avait plus besoin de sa réincarnation dans le monde des vivants.

_-_N'oubliez pas de dire à Regulus qu'il avait raison, chuchota-t-elle. Et au passage, dites-lui qu'il compte en faire sept et que l'un d'eux se trouve aux côtés de James Potter…

oOo

Arrêter les larmes. Ne plus pleurer. Elle n'avait pas mal, au fond. Pas physiquement. C'était juste le cœur qui souffrait, déchiré. Déchiré, écorché, comprimé. Pourquoi James avait-il tant tenu à lui montrer qu'il l'aimait s'il la frappait quelques mois après ? Pourquoi avait-il parlé d'avenir s'il refusait de la croire quand elle lui assurait que s'il se rendait à Little Hangleton, il n'en reviendrait pas ? Il ne l'aimait plus, c'était simple.

Et pourtant, elle était certaine que ce n'était pas son James à elle qui l'avait frappée. Son James à elle n'était pas violent. Il était doux, attentionné, tendre. Un vrai cœur. Alors pourquoi ?

Elle aurait dû demander aussitôt à Slughorn d'analyser ce qu'il avait bu. Elle aurait dû demander plus tôt à Dearborn d'aller chercher Williams. Au moins, il serait peut-être arrivé à temps. Ils avaient dû rencontrer un problème en cours de route. Tout était perdu. James allait se faire tuer, et elle allait devoir vivre avec son échec sur la conscience. Elle n'avait pas su le retenir. Elle l'avait laissé courir droit vers la mort, elle que Voldemort avait volontairement épargnée. Elle allait vivre, elle, celle que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pris sous son aile. Elle se savait liée à lui. Elle savait qu'il était là, quelque part à l'intérieur. Elle le sentait, agité, de plus en plus nettement depuis les derniers jours. Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle voulait juste se vider la tête, oublier tout et se dire que rien n'avait d'importance. Juste James.

_-_Je ne t'abandonnerai pas… sanglota-t-elle.

Elle avait redouté depuis la veille ce moment où elle sortirait de sa poche la gourmette au nom de James, que Peter lui avait demandé de lui remettre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle l'avait ensorcelé avec assez de précision pour en faire un portoloin fiable. Little Hangleton Cimetery, heure non précisée. L'ultime recours. Elle avait placé tout son espoir en Williams, qui n'était pas venu à temps. Lui aussi, s'en voudrait, s'il arrivait quelque chose à James. Mais il allait venir. Tard peut-être, mais il viendrait, elle le savait. Il fallait juste qu'ils lui donnent le temps de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. James n'en serait pas capable, vu son état, mais elle… Elle, elle en avait le pouvoir. Voldemort avait fait d'elle quelqu'un de très important à ses yeux, à ses risques et périls. Elle allait le contraindre à attendre, et Williams surgirait. A condition qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard…

Cette pensée terrifiante lui avait à peine traversé l'esprit que la nuit tomba aussi facilement que s'il avait suffit pour cela de tirer un rideau. Elle se souvint du détraqueur de temps et de la fois où le mage noir s'en était servi pour l'amener plus facilement dans elle ne savait quelle clairière. Encore une fois, il avait dû élaborer un plan macabre ou machiavélique afin de détruire jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il avait dû bien s'amuser, c'était certain…

Lily prit une profonde inspiration et tapota trois fois la gourmette à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Le bijou devint tiède, puis se mit à luire d'une pâle lumière bleuâtre. La magie eut lieu lorsqu'au bout de quelques secondes, elle sentit une force incontrôlable la tirer par le nombril et l'emmener dans un tourbillon à lui donner la migraine. Elle songea un instant qu'elle était peut-être en train de commettre la plus grosse erreur de sa vie et que ce voyage pourrait être le dernier de sa vie, mais ses pieds se reposèrent sur une surface plane et dure et elle ne douta plus. Avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits, elle entendit des sifflements tout autour d'elle et des bruits secs qu'elle reconnaissait comme ceux qui ensuivaient un transplanage : des mangemorts surgissaient de toute part, par dizaines. Puis, elle aperçut James, qui assistait à la scène, béat et immobile, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait réellement. Lorsqu'elle l'appela, il se contenta de tourner lentement la tête vers elle, le regard vide, avant de reporter son attention sur les ombres noires qui l'encerclaient, indifférent, comme si rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance.

Les mangemorts se mirent à murmurer entre eux. Lily se sentit mal à l'aise en constatant que la plupart parlaient d'elle, n'hésitant pas à la montrer du doigt. Certains ricanèrent, d'autres la fixèrent juste avec curiosité, ignorant ce qu'elle faisait là, elle qui ne faisait pas partie du plan. La jeune femme sentit son propre souffle devenir court, même si l'air qui l'entourait était frais et plutôt pur. Légèrement tremblante, elle parcourut du regard le cimetière, mais la nuit ne lui permit de discerner que les tombes désordonnées et la petite chapelle à sa droite. Cependant, en plissant les paupières, elle distingua au sol, près des pieds d'un mangemort particulièrement grand, une masse sombre et indistincte, un peu luisante sous l'éclat vif de la lune presque ronde. Au même endroit, ou un mètre plus loin environ, l'herbe avait été littéralement arrachée, laissant place à une tâche noire qu'elle devina être de la terre. C'était là que dans on rêve, Lyudmila avait été projetée…

James n'avait rien remarqué de tout cela : il se tenait désormais la tête, comme si quelqu'un à l'intérieur de son crâne hurlait à s'en briser la voix. La douleur qui se lisait sur son visage ne fit que confirmer son hypothèse selon laquelle il n'était pas dans son état normal : il avait forcément été drogué, encore une fois. Par la même personne qu'auparavant, sans doute. Une personne qui devait être très forte…

Lily, en prenant conscience que dans un tel état, James ne lui serait d'aucun secours si l'on s'en prenait à eux, préféra se tenir prête à attaquer, bien qu'elle sût parfaitement que rien ne se passerait tant que Voldemort n'aurait pas fait son apparition.

_-_James ! appela-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

_-_Tu ne devais pas venir… gémit le jeune homme. Rentre à Poudlard !

Sa réponse fit rire les mangemorts, qui d'une même voix se mirent à clamer le nom de leur maître pour le faire venir plus vite. Le bruit qu'ils créèrent, extrêmement fort, fit tomber James à genoux. Lily se précipita à ses côtés et l'enserra de ses bras.

_-_On va transplaner loin d'ici ! lui promit-elle. Accroche-toi à moi et…

_-_Ne t'embêtes pas pour moi et rentre… grogna James.

Quand il releva son visage vers elle, ses yeux crispés par ses maux de tête furent larmoyants. Ils l'étaient souvent lors de ses nombreux fous rires. Ainsi, cette vision lui fut encore plus insupportable.

_-_Viens ! lança-t-elle.

Elle saisit fermement son bras et éleva sa baguette magique. Ils avaient le temps de fuir. Avant que les mangemorts ne réagissent, ils seraient déjà loin, là où ils ne pourraient plus l'atteindre.

Mais son attention fut tellement concentrée sur James qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas que les mangemorts s'étaient tous inclinés face à une longue et mince silhouette qui, lorsqu'elle leva la tête, parut plus sombre encore que les autres. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, sa baguette lui échappa des mains et alla se poser directement entre les longs doigts fins et pâles de celui qu'elle savait être Lord Voldemort.

_-_Bonsoir, Lily, salua celui-ci d'une voix bien trop douce à son goût. Ravi de t'avoir à nouveau devant moi.

Lily voulut répondre que ce n'était pas un sentiment réciproque, mais James se mit à trembler dangereusement, pris d'une migraine qu'il ne pouvait ni supporter ni contrôler.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sut toute son anxiété et ne put s'empêcher de remettre en arrière la capuche qui lui cachait le visage afin qu'elle puisse voir son large sourire. Répugnée, Lily préféra enserrer James de ses bras, même si celui-ci tenta de la repousser à plusieurs reprises.

_-_Vas-t'en et laisse-moi me débrouiller… murmura celui-ci.

Sa voix n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure.

_-_Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait boire ? s'exclama Lily avec une colère mêlée à tant de chagrin qu'elle sentit des larmes se remettre à briller dans ses yeux.

Elle eut envie de crier lorsque Voldemort s'approcha lentement d'elle, le ventre convulsé par un rire silencieux mais bien visible.

_-_Qu'est-ce que _je_ lui ai fait boire ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Mais rien du tout… Pourquoi m'accuse-t-on toujours de tout ? Peux-tu me le dire, Rogue ?

Ce nom fit gémir James. Lily ne comprit pas tout de suite à qui Voldemort s'adressait et ce n'est qu'en entendant la voix grave d'un homme au dos voûté qu'elle réalisa qu'il voulait parler de l'oncle de Severus Rogue.

_-_Parce que vous êtes le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, Maître… répondit-il en s'avançant assez près pour pouvoir embrasser les pieds du mage noir.

_-_Assez ! pesta Voldemort, agacé. Tu devrais apprendre à ton neveu les règles à respecter en face de moi, avant qu'il ne reçoive sa Marque des Ténèbres.

_-_Je le ferai, promit Rogue. Severus fera un parfait mangemort, vous vous en rendrez compte avec le temps…

Mais Voldemort n'écoutait déjà plus : son regard s'était posé sur James, qui malgré tout avait relevé la tête vers lui. Par dignité, sans doute. Lily n'imaginait pas James renonçant à son honneur, même en cas d'agonie. Cela ne faisait pas partie des règles qu'on lui avait enseignées quand il était un petit garçon…

_-_James… murmura Voldemort.

Sa voix était perfide, presque perverse, et ses yeux plissés dévisageaient le jeune homme comme une chose précieuse qu'il ne fallait plus laisser s'en aller. Lily sentait au fond d'elle qu'il bouillonnait d'une joie triomphante qui ne demandait qu'à exploser, mais qu'il ne retenait que pour avoir le plaisir de montrer ce qu'il advenait des personnes qui l'avaient humilié.

_-_James… répéta-t-il, d'une voix beaucoup sifflante.

Celui-ci continua de le fixer et, dans un élan de fierté, se remit debout. Son corps fut cependant courbé et sa faiblesse fut visible dans ses vacillements : ses jambes le portaient à peine.

_-_Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé, depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, nota Voldemort. Mais je constate qu'encore une fois, c'est ta petite-amie qui te défend…

_-_Laissez Lily hors de tout ça… ordonna James.

Néanmoins, le ton qu'il employa n'eut rien de convainquant, car sa voix ne fut pas plus audible qu'un murmure.

_-_Oh, mais Lily fait partie de mes histoires, désormais ! s'exclama gaiement Voldemort. Pas vrai, Lily ?

Lily fit non de la tête.

_-_Nous n'avons rien en commun ! réfuta-t-elle, mal assurée mais déterminée à ne pas le laisser paraître.

_-_Tu aimerais t'en persuader, n'est-ce pas ?

Voldemort eu un petit rire qui n'avait rien de cruel mais qui lui glaça quand même les entrailles.

_-_Nous savons tous deux que c'est faux… déclara-t-il doucement.

_-_Laissez-la tranquille, intervint James, ou je vous jure que vous le regretterez...

_-_Oh, quelle bravoure…

A nouveau, le mage noir se mit à ricaner, mais cette fois, son rire fut singulièrement méchant et dépréciatif.

_-_Tu as mal au crâne, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse.

_-_Tu voudrais savoir d'où ça vient, pas vrai ? Ou peut-être qu'au fond de toi, tu le sais déjà…

Quelques mangemorts rirent sans discrétion. Lily reconnut parmi eux la longue chevelure blonde de Lucius Malefoy, dont Sirius lui avait tant parlé –en mal. Il se tenait juste à côté de l'oncle de Rogue.

Voldemort claqua dans ses mains et James fut propulsé contre le mur de la petite chapelle à sa droite. Des lianes vertes et robustes s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles comme des serpents avides de chair humaine. Le choc l'assomma à moitié, et le seul son qui sortit de sa gorge fut un grognement plus ou moins inconscient.

_-_Ne lui faites pas de mal ! supplia Lily.

Elle eut envie de faire quelque chose, de se battre, de le libérer, de s'enfuir, mais n'avait aucun moyen de le faire, sans baguette ni aucune autre arme, et profondément seule parmi ces hommes cagoulés qui pouvaient la tuer au moindre mouvement déplacé. Ce sentiment d'impuissance devenait insupportable. Elle savait que Voldemort ne lui ferait rien, et s'en voulait d'assister à la scène sans rien faire. James n'aurait pas été inactif, lui.

_Je préfère mourir ici, avec vous et pour la bonne cause, que dans quatre-vingts ans, seul et dans mon lit mouillé d'urine, suite à un arrêt cardiaque qu'on attendait depuis des années._

Lui-même l'avait dit un an auparavant, dans une situation similaire. Mais la donne avait changé, depuis : il ne s'agissait pas de mourir, car Voldemort avait besoin d'elle. Il s'agissait simplement de trouver une solution avant que ce soit James, qui meure…

_-_Que quelqu'un apporte le breuvage à merveilles ! ordonna Voldemort, le visage défiguré par un rictus mauvais.

Un petit sorcier à la démarche très rapide exécuta l'ordre et tendit à son maître une fiole qu'il avait sortie de sa poche. Voldemot la saisit sans remercier entre ses longs doigts et l'éleva au clair de lune. La fiole translucide laissait apparaître un liquide incolore. Lily sut aussitôt ce dont il s'agissait.

_-_Non ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Les visages se tournèrent vers elle en un même mouvement, mais la seule personne qu'elle regarda fut James, qui s'efforçait de garder le dessus sur les ténèbres qui tentaient de l'emmener dans l'inconscience. Le temps d'une seconde, elle vit ses yeux et y lut que le jeune homme était désolé de ne pas l'avoir crue, puis ces yeux noisette si expressifs se reportèrent sur Voldemort et la fiole qu'il débouchait. Après un nouveau ricanement, le mage noir s'avança lentement vers lui, comme un rapace volant vers sa proie, et saisit son visage fin entre son pouce et son index. Il fit glisser dans sa bouche la moitié du liquide. James toussa mais ne put recracher la totalité de ce qui coulait dans sa gorge. Impuissant, il fut saisit d'un vertige puis, comme si le liquide lui avait ramené toute sa vitalité, se redressa brusquement et fit face. Lily ne comprit qu'après coup que ce n'était pas Voldemort qui retenait son attention : James fixait un point plus lointain, qui semblait en réalité faire partie du vide.

_-_Alors, _Jamesie_ ? railla Voldemort. Tu vois quelque chose…

James ferma les paupières alors que sur son visage s'affichait une expression de profonde lassitude et de culpabilité. Lily savait ce qu'il voyait. Elle savait depuis le début que Voldemort était responsable de toute cette histoire. Le Carlton qu'il voyait n'était pas Carlton, mais une simple réplique animée par les forces obscures de la magie noire.

_-_Carl… murmura tristement James.

_-_Non, F7V3, rectifia Voldemort, un rictus sur les lèvres. F7V3 associé à un méchant procédé de magie noire…

Lily sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine lorsque le souvenir d'une nuit de l'été passé surgit dans son esprit. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce que cette drogue avait failli lui faire faire. Lyudmila n'avait sans doute pas oublié non plus… Ainsi, là était la raison des coups de James…

La jeune femme n'aurait su dire si elle était rassurée. Elle avait toujours su que James n'était pas capable de frapper une femme, aussi savait-elle que quelque chose n'était pas normal et que cela n'avait rien à voir avec des sentiments réels, mais était-ce une pensée rassurante que de savoir qu'il avait agi sous l'emprise totale d'une drogue pouvant le pousser au meurtre ?

_-_A quoi est-ce que ça vous avance de faire ça ? marmonna James.

_-_A t'avoir ici près de moi. Tout seul, tu ne serais jamais venu dans ce cimetière, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aurais gardé assez de bon sens pour réaliser que cela ne pouvait être qu'un piège…

_-_Et si Lily avait réussi à me convaincre ?

_-_Tu l'aurais frappée encore plus fort, répondit simplement Voldemort.

Ses mangemorts ricanèrent.

_-_Comment est-ce que vous avez fait pour me faire boire cette saloperie ? lança James avec colère.

_-_J'ai le bras très long… Mon serviteur, lui, l'a tellement court que personne ne s'en soucie…

_-_Vous parlez de Rogue ?

Lily vit Voldemort prendre une expression outragée.

_-_Qu'avez-vous tous donc à penser que mon seul appui à Poudlard réside en ce petit morveux ? s'exclama-t-il.

Un mangemort toussa discrètement. Il s'agissait de l'oncle de Severus Rogue. Voldemort n'y prêta aucune attention.

_-_Mon serviteur le plus fidèle reste encore ce petit elfe de maison s'étant tourné vers moi à la mort de son ancien maître, déclara-t-il. Vous souvenez vous de ce bon vieux Ciaran ?

Lily resta abasourdie.

_-_L'elfe de maison de Ciaran ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule. C'est complètement insensé !

_-_Et pourtant nous sommes tous réunis ce soir… ricana Voldemort. Il ne manque plus que le chaînon manquant, celui pour lequel il était nécessaire d'utiliser ce bon vieux Carlton…

Il avait à peine prononcé ces mots qu'un nouveau mangemort apparut dans un craquement qui fit sursauter Lily. Sa tension était si forte qu'elle poussa même un petit cri de surprise, mais personne ne s'en soucia, car quand le mangemort dévoila son visage à son Maître, celui-ci fut si satisfait qu'il en oublia aussitôt James.

_-_Ah, Mulciber… murmura-t-il.

_-_J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé, Maître, répondit celui-ci. Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu survivre, mais Lyudmila Blërk est bel et bien morte…

_-_Et Potter ?

_-_Il a déboulé en trombe au Ministère, dans le but d'alerter les aurors et accompagné d'un certain Dearborn, mais s'est fait arrêté. Le Dearborn en question tente actuellement de négocier auprès des grands aurors pour obtenir une armée capable de nous combattre. Vu la situation actuelle, je crois qu'il n'en obtiendra pas… Il lui faudrait parler directement à Freeman, qui est bien trop occupé.

Voldemort se contenta de hocher la tête.

_-_Dans ce cas nous allons pouvoir commencer sans lui… lança-t-il. Accueillez comme il se doit la douce Rosanna…

Lily n'entendit qu'un horrible cri animal avant de comprendre ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

* * *

Bon, et bien le voilà, ce chapitre, finalement... 

Dur dur de se remettre dans cette fic après 2 semaines en Angleterre. Ceux qui me connaissent un peu (enfin je pense que la seule personne qui me connaisse vraiment ici, c'est ma bêta chérie, que je remercie encore une fois pour son très bon travail) savent à quel point le retour à la réalité a été dur. Je n'ai pas eu du tout la tête à écrire pendant les quelques jours qui ont suivi mon arrivée en France. Coup de blues et surtout longues soirées sur msn, pour vaincre ce coup de blues, justement, ont retardé l'avancement de la fic. Quoiqu'il en soit, le chapitre est là et ne demande qu'à être lu.

Le chapitre 47 est en court de rédaction. Toujours le même problème: du mal à se remettre dans l'histoire. Mais plus ça va, plus je vois approcher la fin, ce qui me motive. Pour être honnête, j'ai hâte d'arriver au dernier chapitre, pour passer à autre chose. C'est peut-être juste un sentiment de passage, dû encore une fois à un retour en France qui n'était pas forcément désiré. On verra dans d'ici quelques jours.

Bref, revenons-en au chapitre 47. Je ne peux absolument pas vous dire quand il sera prêt. Certains penseront sûrement que j'abuse, et j'avoue que sur cette fin de fic, je donne bien peu d'indications précises sur les dates des updates, mais je fais ce que je peux...

D'ici là, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant vous revoir bientôt en bachelier certifiés!


	47. Un jour et pour toujours 1

**Chapitre 47 : Un jour et pour toujours (1). **

James ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsque le cri strident d'une créature sans doute venue tout droit de l'Enfer vint faire vibrer ses tympans et les secouer si violemment qu'il crut qu'ils éclateraient. Il voulut se protéger les oreilles mais ses mains trop étroitement liées ne bougèrent pas. Seuls ses yeux se crispèrent, comme si cela pouvait atténuer de quelque manière que ce soit l'horrible son qui se répercutait partout dans le cimetière.

Lily profita de ce moment d'inattention générale pour se rapprocher de lui et se mettre entre lui et Voldemort. James, en la sentant collée contre lui, se força à rouvrir les paupières et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Embués de larmes, ceux de Lily étaient emplis d'un désespoir qui heurta James. Tout était de sa faute, après tout. On l'avait drogué pendant des semaines sans qu'il s'en rendre compte, et le résultat était cette mise en scène machiavélique dans laquelle ils n'étaient que le bouquet final. Et par sa stupidité, il avait entraîné Lily avec lui…

Les effets de la drogue semblaient s'être totalement dissipés. Le retour à la réalité avait été si brutal qu'il avait recouvré ses esprits plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait fait s'il avait bu un remède préparé par Mrs Pomfresh. Mais à quoi cela servirait-il, au fond ? Il était ligoté dans un cimetière, entouré de mages noirs qui pouvaient à tout moment s'en prendre à Lily. Leur impuissance était totale. Le désastre l'était tout autant.

_Je serai là si les miens ont besoin de moi. Je peux te le promettre…_

James aurait tout donné pour que son père soit là à ses côtés. Mais le désastre s'étendait même jusqu'à celui qui avait fui loin de lui…

C'était fou comme une journée dans une vie pouvait avoir tant de répercussions sur le reste d'une existence, voire même de plusieurs. Ce jour où Voldemort avait tué Carl était loin, désormais, très loin, et pourtant, un simple sentiment de rancœur faisait perdurer ce cauchemar plus de dix années après. Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour croire une seule seconde qu'Œdya avait pu lui ramener son frère ?

Le cri prit fin, mais fut remplacé par le bruit lointain de pas lents et puissants. James redoutait ce qu'il verrait arriver lorsqu'il réalisa que la créature se faisait de plus en plus proche, si imposante que le sol en tremblait. Le sourire narquois de Voldemort ne pouvait laisser envisager que le pire. Et James savait parfaitement ce qu'était le pire…

Deux rangées de dents pointues, une peau verte et écailleuse, de longues griffes noires au bout de chaque doigt, des yeux jaune vif, agressifs, inhumains. Rien n'était humain dans la silhouette voûtée qui apparut au loin, d'ailleurs. James ne parvint pas à croire que ce corps monstrueux avait un jour accueilli celui de sa mère, si bien dessiné, si joli à regarder.

_-_Accueille comme il se doit ta maman, Jamesie… ricana Voldemort.

Son hilarité ne fut pas partagée, pas même par ses fidèles. James vit bien que personne n'était rassuré de savoir cette créature en liberté si proche d'eux. Lily en tremblait de terreur, tandis que lui bouillonnait de rage. Comment était-ce possible pour un être humain de montrer tant de cruauté ? Comment Voldemort faisait-il ? N'avait-il réellement aucun sentiment ?

_-_Vous l'avez invoquée… murmura-t-il, choqué par un tel comportement. Maman…

Voldemort fit mine de compatir mais James ne fut pas dupe : intérieurement, il jubilait face à la réussite de son infâme stratagème.

_-_Commettre un infanticide, quelle abomination… susurra Voldemort à son oreille. La pauvre Rosanna ne s'en remettrait jamais, si elle savait ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire…

James chercha désespérément au sol la trace d'un pentacle qu'il pourrait rompre du bout du pied, mais l'obscurité était telle qu'il n'aperçut que quelques traits ça et là, quand la lune le voulait bien. Voldemort ricana et montra du doigt les contours sombres : ils s'étendaient tout autour du cimetière et étaient inaccessibles de là où ils se trouvaient tous.

_-_Je sais ce qui est arrivé à Rush, murmura méchamment Voldemort. Ne compte pas sur moi pour commettre la même erreur que lui… Mon pentacle à moi est inaccessible. Rosanna est totalement sous mon contrôle…

James en eut la preuve lorsque le mage noir s'adressa directement au démon : celui-ci cessa subitement d'avancer, s'immobilisa complètement et allongea le cou comme s'il désirait tendre l'oreille et écouter chacune des instructions qui lui étaient données.

_-_On va s'en sortir… murmura Lily d'une voix qui laissait supposer qu'elle pensait tout le contraire.

James ne lui répondit pas. Son attention s'était focalisée sur ce monstre qu'était devenu sa mère. Ils étaient perdus, car même s'il y avait un moyen de neutraliser une telle créature, parviendrait-il à neutraliser sa propre mère ? Voldemort avait trouvé comment réduire à néant les Potter. En se servant d'un autre Potter.

_-_Je suis désolé, Lily… dit-il seulement, la gorge serrée.

_-_Non, on va s'en sortir… assura la jeune femme, alors que des larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues, reflétant la pâle lueur de la lune.

Comme pour se donner raison, elle tendit discrètement le bras vers les mains de James et les saisit. James serra la sienne, froide et tremblante, aussi fort qu'il le put, et plongea son regard dans les yeux jaunes de sa mère. Il sentit aussitôt qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose avant de lui sauter dessus et de déchiqueter chaque centimètre carré de sa chair : le signal de celui qui l'avait invoquée.

_-_Fuis, maintenant ! supplia James. Laisse-moi et sauve ta vie…

Mais Lily murmura un non à peine audible.

_-Pourquoi_ ? se désespéra James. _Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes avec moi_ ?

Voldemort avait presque terminé son discours. Tuer James Potter, le vider de son sang, lacérer sa chair, broyer ses os. Ne pas toucher à Lily.

_-_Parce qu'il y a des personnes pour qui on est prêt à tout, et qui selon nous valent la peine qu'on meure pour elles, répondit Lily.

James se souvint d'une nuit sombre, un an auparavant, dans le parc de Poudlard. Lui-même avait prononcé ces mots. Il ne l'aurait sans doute pas fait s'il avait su à quel point Lily les garderait dans son cœur au risque de sa vie.

Cependant, tout en parlant, elle remua les doigts, et James mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait : personne ne se souciait d'eux. Voldemort captait tous les regards avec son grand discours. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour agir…

_-_Tes liens sont trop serrés… gémit-elle.

_-_Reste discrète et surtout, regarde devant toi, comme tout le monde, pour ne pas attirer les soupçons ! souffla James.

Il tenta lui-même de s'en prendre aux cordes qui le maintenaient fermement, écartant les poignets le plus possible pour les faire céder. Les frottements douloureux qui déformèrent son visage fut ce qui les trahit : l'un des mangemorts se rendit compte de leur tentative et le signala à Voldemort. Celui-ci estima alors qu'il était temps de lancer le démon.

_-_Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Lily.

Instinctivement, elle se recula. C'était exactement ce que désirait Voldemort. James, lui, comme dans un horrible cauchemar, vit la créature bondir sur lui, griffes prêtes à tout déchiqueter, mâchoire grande ouverte. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il redoubla d'efforts et tira sur ses liens, ignorant la douleur qui provenait de ses poignets au fur et à mesure que sa peau frottait les cordes. Et alors qu'il pensait que tout était fini, une ultime tentative fit tout céder. Il trébucha, ce qui le fit tomber sur le sol, et roula sur le côtéau moment même où le démon atteignait le mur contre lequel il avait été retenu prisonnier. Cette échappée inattendue arracha à Lily un cri de joie, celui du démon fut un cri de rage qui força une nouvelle fois tout le monde à se protéger les oreilles. James nota que le sang qui coulait de ses poignets attira l'attention de sa mère, qui reniflait autour d'elle pour déterminer la source de cette odeur particulière.

_-_Tue-le ! ordonna Voldemort avec colère.

La créature se focalisa sur James et s'apprêta à bondir une nouvelle fois. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de se relever, mais à son grand désespoir, Lily s'interposa entre eux deux. Il ne put réagir à temps. Les griffes acérées de la bête s'enfoncèrent dans sa poitrine et lui arrachèrent un cri de douleur qui lui fendit le cœur. Le souffle coupé, elle resta là pendant ce qui sembla une éternité aux yeux de James qui, paralysé par l'horreur, ne parvenait même plus à émettre le moindre son.

_-_Ne la touche pas ! hurla Voldemort, fou de rage.

Lui-même s'interposa entre Lily et la bête. Celle-ci recula aussitôt et s'inclina jusqu'au sol.

_-_Tue le garçon ! gronda Voldemort.

Rosanna rugit et contourna celui qui la dominait pour se retrouver de nouveau face à James. Celui-ci eut tout juste le temps de rouler de côté alors que de sa gueule menaçante s'échappait un liquide verdâtre et malodorant. L'herbe qui fut touchée par la substance grilla dans la seconde qui suivit. James sut que c'était ce produit qui avait fait de sa mère ce qu'elle était désormais. Un sentiment de rage se mit alors à bouillir dans ses veines et d'un bond, il se remit debout, prêt à lutter. Il apercevait encore sa baguette magique dans la poche de Voldemort et savait que tenter quelque chose pour la récupérer serait stupide, mais Mortensen lui avait appris assez de choses l'année passée pour qu'il puisse s'en tirer. C'était exactement le genre de situations pour lesquelles elle avait préparé ses élèves…

Il ignorait pourquoi Voldemort voulait garder Lily en vie. Personne ne l'avait jamais su, et ce n'était absolument pas le moment de s'en soucier. Le fait était que Lily était en sûreté, si Voldemort avait été jusqu'à s'interposer entre elle et le démon, et cela facilitait un peu –si peu…– l'élaboration d'un quelconque plan. On disait de lui qu'il avait l'esprit vif. Quand il vit la créature se lancer à sa poursuite, il espéra plus fort que jamais que les gens autour de lui n'étaient pas qu'un tas d'hypocrites qui n'avaient dit cela que pour le rassurer.

_-_James ! cria Lily, terrifiée.

Voldemort la fit taire en plaquant sa longue main cadavérique contre sa bouche. Lily se débattit vainement : ses efforts ne firent qu'accroître la colère du mage noir, qui se lassa et finit par la ligoter à l'endroit même où James avait été maintenu un peu plus tôt.

_-_Tue-le ! continua de hurler Voldemort.

James entendait sa voix grondante parmi les cris de Lily et ceux de la créature qui le poursuivait, mais tout paraissait lointain. Il savait quoi faire.

Le temps d'une fraction de seconde à peine, il compara sa situation à une partie de Quidditch. Il y avait un but à atteindre à tout prix dans les délais les plus brefs afin de ne pas voir arriver le pire : lors d'un match, l'attrapeur adversaire mettant la main sur le vif d'or ; dans le cas présent, sa mort, ou celle de Lily. Tout n'était qu'une question de précision et d'audace. Une chance manquée ne se représentait jamais totalement : il y avait toujours quelque chose qui changeait et qui ramenait la difficulté. Mais dans tous les cas, il fallait toujours forcer le passage un moment ou l'autre… Et les obstacles disparaîtraient d'eux-mêmes.

Il y avait ce mur de mangemorts qui empêchait toute retraite. Les murs n'étaient pas indestructibles. James fonça droit devant lui et fit face à un petit mangemort à l'air chétif : il serait sa faille. Son seul espoir de réussite…

_-_Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? ricana Voldemort.

James ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Chaque pas le rapprochait de son plan. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il entendait la bête courir derrière lui, avec une puissance qui dépassait de loin celle d'un homme. L'avance qu'il avait sur elle ne ferait pas long feu si les mangemorts ne réagissaient pas comme il l'avait prévu.

Leurs visages encagoulés commencèrent à s'agiter et tous se regardèrent sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait. James prit sur lui et accéléra l'allure. Quand les muscles de ses jambes lui crièrent de ralentir, il ne les écouta pas. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il fonça droit sur le mangemort de petite taille.

Comme prévu, celui-ci préféra s'écarter plutôt que de se faire bousculer. James profita de sa crainte pour l'empoigner par la gorge. Personne ne vint à son secours : les autres mangemorts n'avaient d'yeux que pour le démon qui seraient sur eux d'une seconde à l'autre, ce qui donna naissance à un mouvement de panique. Tous reculèrent autant qu'ils le purent malgré les réprimandes de leur maître.

_-_Faites quelque chose, bande de lâches ! hurla Voldemort.

James frotta son poignet contre le visage du mangemort pour y étaler son sang. Constatant que ses plaies ne seraient pas assez profondes pour qu'il reproduise ce geste sur les autres, il s'empara de la dague qui dépassait de la poche du mangemort et trancha avec assurance la paume de sa main.

_-Tue-le_ ! répéta inlassablement Voldemort.

Mais la créature hésita lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant James et le mangemort. Ses narines se dilatèrent à la recherche de l'odeur du sang. James jubila intérieurement et poursuivit son stratagème. Les autres mangemorts, apeurés, firent tout pour le fuir, mais se bousculèrent les uns les autres jusqu'à perdre toute efficacité, aussi James n'eut-il aucun mal à maculer leurs visages de son sang. La bête en fut totalement désarçonnée et ne sut plus où se diriger.

_-_TUE JAMES POTTER !

Finalement, l'un des mangemorts –l'oncle de Rogue, sans doute– sortit sa baguette magique et propulsa James loin du groupe, au centre du cercle. Le jeune homme atterrit au sol sur le dos et en eut le souffle coupé. La dague qu'il tenait encore lui échappa des mains et alla se poser auprès des pieds de Lily, si proche qu'il pouvait entendre ses sanglots de panique et ses vaines supplications. Ce désespoir dans sa voix lui redonna la force de se relever, mais Voldemort ne le toléra pas : il lui jeta un sortilège inconnu qui le projeta contre une pierre tombale. La douleur fut fulgurante là où le choc eut lieu, quelque part dans son dos. Malgré lui, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qu'il refusa de laisser couler.

_-_James ! hurla Lily, hystérique.

Ses larmes à elle coulèrent sur ses joues sans aucune barrière. Il eut envie de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout allait bien et qu'ils allaient s'en sortir, mais comme si quelque chose dans sa colonne vertébrale s'était brisée, le moindre mouvement pour se relever lui fut impossible. Un cri provenant du démon lui laissa supposer que la fin était proche. Ce qu'il vit fut flou, mais assez clair pour qu'il réalise que la bête avait entrepris un nouveau bond, droit sur lui. Une seconde plus tard, une autre douleur vint s'ajouter à la précédente, là où les griffes acérées s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de son torse. Tout se troubla. Il dut lutter contre les ténèbres pour éviter de sombrer dans un sommeil qui pouvait ne jamais avoir de fin. Sa tête tournait déjà douloureusement quand un autre coup, à la gorge cette fois, vint mettre un terme à ce combat perdu d'avance.

oOo

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la seconde qui avait suivi l'ultime morsure. Tout avait semblé irréel. Plus personne n'avait osé ouvrir la bouche, hormis James, qui avait laissé s'échapper de la sienne un gémissement à peine audible, comme un dernier souffle avant la mort. Lily avait laissé libre cours à ses larmes, des larmes silencieuses pour une situation indescriptible. Elle ignorait si son cœur battait encore. La douleur dans sa poitrine était si forte qu'il était fort probable que quelque chose en elle ait explosé. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance, désormais. Que valait son cœur, si James n'était plus là pour recevoir tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir ?

Si elle avait été debout, elle serait sans doute tombée à genoux, abandonnée de toute force. Le démon non loin d'elle appréciait le goût du sang qu'il léchait de sa langue rugueuse. Lily ne parvenait pas à croire que c'était Rosanna Potter qui était là à déguster le sang de son propre fils. Il y avait dans cette idée quelque chose allant contre la nature, de totalement répugnant. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Rosanna, la douce Rosanna, si attentionnée envers son fils, si aimante, comment avait-elle pu tuer James et ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Lily ne voulait pas savoir. Voldemort avait été si loin dans le machiavélisme qu'elle refusait tout simplement d'y croire. Il y avait forcément un moment où elle se réveillerait et comprendrait mieux que jamais James quand il lui disait que parfois, les cauchemars ressemblaient atrocement à la réalité. Ou bien disait-il le contraire ? Que la réalité ressemblait atrocement à un cauchemar ?

Voldemort fut celui qui mit fin à cet instant d'incrédulité. Il claqua des mains et libéra Lily de ses liens. Comme prévu, elle tomba à terre, en larmes, et fut incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement en direction de James. Au lieu de cela, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et s'assit contre le mur de la petite chapelle, tremblant de tout son corps à la vue de celui qu'elle avait aimé et qui gisait désormais inanimé devant elle. Les faibles clignements de ses yeux lui indiquaient qu'une lueur de vie résidait encore en James, mais chaque goutte de sang absorbée par la créature retirait une part d'espoir. Comment Lily pourrait-elle s'approcher de lui si Rosanna restait là ? Et en même temps, désirait-elle affronter ce corps que la mort envahissait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait ?

_-_Laissez-le… supplia-t-elle. Laissez-le se faire soigner…

Voldemort avança doucement vers elle et caressa lentement son épaule, la faisant frissonner. Répugnée, elle s'écarta de lui, mais le mage noir se remit à sa hauteur et lui tendit la main afin qu'elle se relève. Lily ne la saisit pas.

_-_Allons, Lily, ne sois pas stupide, relève-toi… murmura-t-il. Tu ne peux rien pour lui…

_-_Vous l'avez tué… dédaigna Lily, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Elle eut du mal à déglutir et crut un moment qu'elle allait s'étouffer. Elle jugea que finalement, cela n'aurait pas été un réel problème.

_-_Tuez-moi, cracha-t-elle. Faites au moins une bonne action dans votre vie…

Voldemort fit claquer sa langue de dénégation.

_-_J'ai trop besoin de toi pour faire une telle chose… murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Lily le repoussa aussi fort qu'elle le put lorsqu'elle sentit ses longs doigts froids glisser autour de sa gorge et dans ses cheveux. C'était un geste qu'elle avait toujours réservé à James…

_-_Vous me répugnez… sanglota-t-elle.

_-_Il va falloir t'y faire, ma jolie… susurra Voldemort. Toi et moi, nous ne faisons qu'un, désormais…

_-_Non…

Lily refusait de se faire à cette idée. Elle ne pouvait rien avoir en commun avec ce monstre… Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un aller si loin dans l'inhumanité. Comment partager la moindre chose avec un tel être ?

_-_Il va falloir que tu acceptes la réalité, Lily… lui intima Voldemort d'une voix suave, insupportable venant de lui. Ce qui est fait est fait. Nous avions un accord, tu te souviens ?

_-_L'accord, c'était que si je vous laissais faire ce que vous aviez à faire, vous ne tuiez pas James, rétorqua Lily dan un élan de rage. Vous n'avez pas tenu votre parole !

Lily s'en voulut de tenir de tels propos. Elle-même ne croyait plus en la survie de James… Mais qui y croirait, si elle n'y croyait plus ? Qui prierait pour lui, qui supplierait la nature de faire survenir un miracle ?

_-_Auprès de moi, tu trouveras bien mieux que ce qu'il pouvait t'offrir, déclara Voldemort.

Il avait l'air sérieux. Lily n'en fut que plus dégoûtée encore.

_-_Taisez-vous, ordonna-t-elle, à bout de nerfs. Par pitié, laissez-nous en paix ! Et laissez Rosanna !

Voldemort voulut sans doute sourire : les traits de son visage se déformèrent, et malgré la terreur qu'il lui inspirait, Lily sentit au fond d'elle quelque chose d'apaisant, comme s'il avait sur elle un pouvoir qu'elle ne contrôlait pas.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit souffler une légère brise qui éveilla la créature. Celle-ci cessa de lécher avec délice le sang de James et releva la tête vers lui, interrogatrice. Après une série de signes plus étranges les uns que les autres, Voldemort lui ordonna de s'en aller. Elle s'inclina, prit son élan et bondit si haut qu'elle disparut dans le ciel comme si elle avait été dotée d'ailes.

_-_Est-ce mieux ainsi ? interrogea Voldemort.

Lily ne lui répondit pas et accourut auprès de James. Le jeune homme respirait encore, avec une lenteur alarmante, certes, mais cela lui suffisait pour rester conscient. Lily ne put réprimer un sourire de soulagement lorsqu'il saisit, même faiblement, la main qu'elle avait déposée contre sa joue froide et ensanglantée.

_-_Je suis désolée… bredouilla-t-elle. Mais on va s'en sortir, pas vrai ? Tu vas tenir bon !

James secoua lentement la tête. L'espoir de Lily disparut aussitôt.

_-_J'ai trop mal… murmura-t-il.

Lily ne sut ce qu'il disait qu'en lisant sur ses lèvres presque immobiles. Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité.

_-_Allons, Lily ne perds pas ton temps… reprocha Voldemort. Suis-moi et nous ferons de grandes choses…

A nouveau, il l'avait rejointe et lui tendait sa main. Lily la saisit et se releva. Voldemort crut qu'il avait gagné, mais la jeune femme le gifla aussi fort qu'elle le put. Il y eut un mouvement de stupéfaction parmi les mangemorts, mais aucun n'intervint : leur maître réagit seul en rendant à Lily une gifle plus violente encore.

_-_Ne joue pas à ça… siffla-t-il. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'opposes…

_-_Je m'oppose à quelqu'un avec qui je ne fais qu'un ! rétorqua Lily avec dédain. Vous l'avez dit vous-même !

Voldemort s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose, mais pour la seconde fois, un nouveau mangemort transplana au centre du cercle. Après s'être incliné bien bas, il leva vers son maître un visage affolé.

_-_Quoi ? s'impatienta Voldemort.

_-_Dumbledore est sur le coup… haleta le mangemort. Les aurors arrivent ! Beaucoup d'aurors !

Quand elle assista à la décomposition du visage de Voldemort, Lily eut envie de hurler de joie. Son espoir reprit tant de place dans sa tête qu'elle se précipita près de James et prit son visage entre ses mains pour le maintenir conscient. Le bout du tunnel était si proche qu'elle voulait y croire. Dumbledore arriverait quelques minutes plus tard et les sauverait tous les deux. James ne mourrait pas…

_-_Tiens le coup encore quelques minutes ! supplia-t-elle. Juste quelques minutes…

James ne fut pas aussi réactif qu'elle l'aurait désiré. Saisi de convulsions qui n'indiquaient rien de bon, il s'efforçait inlassablement de reprendre son souffle, et chaque inspiration se faisait plus dure que la précédente. En l'observant, Lily sut mieux que jamais ce qu'était une lutte contre la mort. James ne pouvait plus utiliser la moindre force pour autre chose que la survie. Chaque goutte de sang qui s'écoulait de sa gorge, partie si fragile de son corps encore si jeune, était comme une seconde de vie ; chaque spasme comme un coup de poing dans les poumons. Et pourtant, il luttait et luttait encore, dans un combat acharné contre les ténèbres éternelles…

_-_Combien d'aurors ? demanda Voldemort avec colère.

_-_Je ne sais pas, bredouilla le mangemort. Cent, ou peut-être deux-cents… Beaucoup !

Voldemort pesta de rage et rappela tous ses hommes à l'ordre, même si aucun mangemort n'avait osé bouger.

_-_Que chacun regagne le quartier général ! ordonna-t-il. Immédiatement !

Les mangemorts n'eurent pas besoin de le faire répéter pour transplaner : Lily les vit fuir comme des lâches et ne sut élire le sentiment qu'elle devait laisser grandir en elle entre la satisfaction d'être tirée d'affaire et la déception de les voir déguerpir sans affronter leurs ennemis. En voir mourir quelques uns ne lui aurait pas déplu, même si elle savait qu'une telle pensée était digne d'un Serpentard, voire même des mangemorts en personne. Mais ils lui inspiraient tous tant de haine…

_-_Toi, ne crie pas victoire trop vite ! lança Voldemort à son adresse.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, il lui saisit le bras et serra si fort qu'elle sentit ses ongles dans sa chair. D'un geste sec, il la tira vers elle et empoigna ses cheveux pour avancer son visage tout près du sien. Lily put sentir son souffle contre sa peau et apercevait même le fin fond de ses yeux rouges comme la braise. Elle eut envie de hurler.

_-_Tu ne pourras jamais m'échapper, tu m'entends ? dédaigna-t-il. Tu m'appartiens !

_-_Lâchez-moi ! ordonna Lily en se débattant.

Tout ce qu'elle obtint fut de faire glisser de la poche de Voldemort sa baguette magique et celle de James, qui tombèrent par terre dans une gerbe d'étincelles.

_-_Quoi que tu fasses, je serais là, Lily, quoi que tu fasses, je serais en toi, à te hanter ! jura Voldemort. Tu es le cinquième de mes Horcruxes, et tu ne pourras jamais rien faire contre cela ! TU M'ENTENDS ?

Le mage noir n'attendit pas la réponse et la poussa si violemment qu'elle tomba en arrière. Lily sentit son poignet se tordre douloureusement lorsqu'elle voulut se rattraper avec ses mains mais la douleur fit vite place à une profonde anxiété. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler des Horcruxes… Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ?

Des éclats de voix résonnèrent dans la nuit, à l'autre bout du cimetière. Des silhouettes se détachèrent et s'approchèrent à vive allure. Le clair de lune refléta ensuite une véritable armée d'aurors qui déferlaient dans le cimetière, baguettes brandies. Voldemort, sans doute pour marquer les esprits, lança à leur encontre un nuage de flammes rouges. Les hommes qui furent touchés s'écroulèrent à terre sans un bruit et ne se relevèrent plus. Puis, le mage noir transplana à son tour et l'on ne put plus entendre que les cris affolés des aurors.

_-_Lily ! s'exclama l'un d'eux.

Lily, à sa grande surprise, reconnut la voix de Williams Potter. Celui-ci, lorsqu'il aperçut le corps inanimé de son fils, s'arrêta net et plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, terrorisé.

_-_James… bredouilla-t-il.

Comme abandonné de toutes ses forces, il tomba à genoux près de son fils et, comme l'avait fait Lily quelques instants plus tôt, prit son visage pâle entre ses mains tremblantes. Les aurors derrière lui, constatant que tous les mangemorts avaient fui, cessèrent de s'agiter et se contentèrent d'assister à la scène, parfois avec curiosité, parfois avec chagrin. D'un simple regard, Lily aurait immédiatement su dire lesquels soutenaient encore Mr Potter. Il suffisait juste de repérer ceux qui éprouvaient de la compassion pour cet homme qui se retrouvait devant le corps presque sans vie de son enfant…

_-_James… répéta-t-il, la voix défaillante.

_-_Qu'on l'emmène aussitôt à Ste-Mangouste, répliqua un autre auror, un peu en retrait.

Quatre hommes se précipitèrent auprès de James, le saisirent précautionneusement dans leurs bras et transplanèrent avec lui. Lily les regarda faire, mi-inquiète, mi soulagée. Au moins, on s'occuperait de lui et on ferait tout pour le soigner, mais s'il succombait et qu'elle n'était pas là pour lui adresser un dernier adieu ?

_-_Il ne succombera pas… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Williams, cependant, l'entendit et leva la tête vers elle. Elle fut frappée par sa maigreur. Lui qui d'ordinaire était tout simplement bel homme avait désormais un air cadavérique, décharné, épuisé.

_-_Il l'a invoquée _elle_ ? interrogea-t-il seulement.

Lily n'eut pas besoin de lui demander de qui il parlait pour hocher la tête.

_-_Le chacal… pesta Williams.

Lily fut certaine que dans les secondes qui suivirent, il imagina Voldemort mort à ses pieds.

_-_Il finira pas le payer, jura-t-il.

_-_Miss Evans, nous allons avoir besoin de votre témoignage, avertit un homme non loin.

Lily se retourna et fit face à Caradoc Dearborn.

_-_Ca vous fait mal ? demanda-t-il. Votre poignet, ajouta-t-il devant l'incompréhension de la jeune femme.

_-_Ah… répondit celle-ci. Oui, un peu. Mais au fond, ce n'est pas grand-chose…

_-_Mrs Pomfresh va vous arranger tout ça, assura Dearborn. Vous allez transplaner jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard avec ce jeune homme, Harlan Tancredy, puis rentrer à Poudlard. Le professeur McGonagall vous y attendra.

Lily hocha la tête et salua l'auror que son professeur avait désigné. Elle réalisa alors qu'il s'agissait de l'un des trois agents secrets à avoir interrogé James dans des conditions illégales. La colère fit rougir ses joues.

_-_Vous ! méprisa-t-elle. Espèce de petit…

_-_Du calme, Lily, intervint Williams. Harlan est digne de confiance.

_-_Digne de confiance ? _Digne de confiance_ ?

Willimas leva sèchement le bras pour lui indiquer de se taire.

_-_Je sais parfaitement qui veut du mal à mon fils, dit-il fermement. Harlan ne fait pas partie de ces gens.

_-_Si vous saviez si bien que ça qui veut du mal à James, il n'aurait pas la gorge transpercée à l'heure qu'il est, rétorqua Lily.

_-_Lily, du calme, répéta Williams. Tu es choquée par ce que tu as vu, et je peux le comprendre, mais ne m'accuse pas de…

_-_C'est ça, je crois, coupa Lily avec colère. Bon, je croyais que je devais rentrer ?

Elle lança un regard noir à l'auror qui vint près d'elle, comme pour le dissuader toute tentative de lui nuire. Le jeune homme eut alors un soupir de lassitude.

_-_Je peux transplaner toute seule, dit-elle sèchement quand il la prit par le poignet.

_-_Vous n'avez pas votre permis, il me semble.

Lily ne put le nier. Il faudrait qu'elle passe l'épreuve pour de bon, durant l'été… Si elle en trouvait la force. Si elle avait de quoi payer le test. Si ses parents l'acceptaient encore chez eux. Si elle décrochait ses ASPICs. Si James était là pour la soutenir…

_-_Donne-moi de tes nouvelles, Lily, requit tristement Williams. Et dis à James…

_-_Vous lui direz vous-même, coupa Lily. Vous êtes son père.

Sans demander l'avis de l'auror qui l'accompagnait, elle transplana en direction de Pré-au-Lard. Le trajet ne fut pas plus désagréable qu'à l'ordinaire. Même sentiment de compression, mêmes maux de tête à l'arrivée. Cependant, quand ses pieds se posèrent devant les grilles du grand château, quelque chose fut différent. Au creux de son estomac, au coin de ses yeux, au fond de sa gorge. Et soudain, elle fondit en larmes. Le professeur McGonagall, qui attendait déjà devant le portail, remercia l'auror et l'autorisa à regagner son poste. Elle ne prononça pas un mot de tout le chemin jusqu'à l'école. Lily savait que c'était sa façon à elle de lui montrer son respect et sa compassion, et au fond, c'était mieux ainsi. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler.

Mrs Pomfresh leur sauta presque dessus quand elles franchirent le seuil de l'infirmerie. Affolée, elle examina Lily des pieds à la tête et ce ne fut qu'après de longues minutes qu'elle comprit que la jeune femme ne souffrait que d'une entorse au poignet et de beaucoup de fatigue. Elle lui fit boire une potion répugnante et la pria de s'allonger sur l'un des lits. Sans savoir pourquoi, Lily s'étendit auprès de Regulus Black. Il avait pris des coups, visiblement. Son visage, paisible malgré les ecchymoses, ressemblait beaucoup à celui de son frère. Lily se demanda vaguement comment celui-ci réagirait quand il apprendrait la mort d'Hilary, mais la migraine que cela engendra la dissuada de trop réfléchir. Elle sombra dans un état léthargique et se revit dans le cimetière. Rosanna frappait James et le frappait encore jusqu'à ce que toute lueur de vue se soit échappée de son corps, puis s'amusait avec sa dépouille sous les applaudissements des mangemorts. Voldemort, lui, l'encourageait en criant « horcruxe ! ».

Finalement, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le jour s'était levé depuis très longtemps et Regulus Black discutait à voix basse avec Dumbledore. Lily n'entendait de leur discussion qu'un espèce de bourdonnement désagréable. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes après qu'elle retrouva tous ses esprits et qu'elle comprit qu'ils parlaient de ce qui était arrivé au cimetière.

_-_J'ignore ce dont elle veut parler, disait Regulus avec impatience. Elle était encore en état de choc, elle devait délirer…

_-_Elle ne délirait pas du tout, répondit Dumbledore. Mais elle est morte, désormais, tout comme son amie Hilary, et vous seul pouvez nous renseigner sur ce qui s'est passé.

Lily se racla la gorge pour manifester sa présence, peu désireuse d'assister à une conversation si elle n'y était pas conviée. Et au fond, elle savait déjà tout sur ce qui s'était passé au cimetière. Tout ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était comment Lyudmila avait pu survivre, aussi brièvement soit-il, à tous les sortilèges lancés par Voldemort. N'importe qui aurait succombé aussitôt…

_-_Ah, Miss Evans, vous voilà éveillée... se réjouit Dumbledore. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Lily pouffa d'un rire sans joie devant une telle question. Comment se sentait-elle ? Epuisée, endolorie, déprimée et inquiète pour James.

_-_Comment va James ? fut tout ce qu'elle répondit.

Dumbledore parut las.

_-_Je suis dans l'incapacité de vous le dire pour le moment, avoua-t-il. Les médicomages se sont relayés à son chevet toute la nuit. Ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu.

Le directeur soupira et se remit debout.

_-_J'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau, tous les deux, dès votre sortie de l'infirmerie, dit-il. Séparément.

Les deux élèves hochèrent la tête et le regardèrent s'en aller. Lily referma les paupières et laissa son corps s'enfoncer dans son matelas. Si seulement elle avait pu s'y faire aspirer…

Une sensation désagréable la fit rouvrir les yeux. Regulus Black la fixait comme si elle venait tout juste de débarquer d'une autre planète. Il tenta de le cacher, mais Lily ne fut pas dupe et nota bien qu'à sa façon de la regarder, il avait forcément quelque chose derrière la tête.

_-_Quoi ? soupira-t-elle. Toi aussi, tu veux me poser des questions ?

_-_Tu l'as vu ? demanda seulement Regulus.

_-_Qui ?

_-_Tu-Sais-Qui.

Lily soupira et referma les yeux. L'obscurité l'apaisait. Elle avait sans doute besoin de dormir encore un peu.

_-_Oui, je l'ai vu, avoua-t-elle. James aussi, l'a vu. Pourquoi une telle question ?

_-_Il t'a dit quelque chose à ton sujet ?

Le cœur de Lily fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Malgré elle, elle se redressa en position assise et le dévisagea comme si soudainement, c'était lui qui débarquait d'une autre planète. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Aspirant ou pas, il ne pouvait pas avoir été mis au courant. Même les plus fidèles serviteurs ne savaient rien de ce qui s'était passé l'année précédente !

_-_Si Lyudmila et Hilary sont mortes, c'est en partie à cause de moi, expliqua tristement Regulus. Je leur avait demandé d'aller vérifier l'une des mes théories au sujet de Tu-Sais-Qui, et ça a mal tourné…

_-_Je sais, avoua Lily. J'ai assisté à la scène tout en dormant. Voldemort et moi sommes très liés.

_-_Alors Lyudmila avait raison…

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Tu es un Horcruxe.

Lily fut parcourue d'un frisson. Ils l'avaient su avant elle, la principale concernée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un Horcruxe pouvait bien être ?

_-_Sais-tu ce que c'est ? questionna Regulus comme s'il avait lu dans ses yeux ses interrogations.

Lily fit non de la tête.

_-_Je comptais n'en parler à personne, déclara le jeune Serpentard, mais j'imagine que tu es en droit de savoir… Es-tu sûre d'en avoir envie ?

_-_Oui. Je suis prête à tout entendre.

Regulus soupira.

_-_Alors reste attentive. Je ne l'expliquerai pas deux fois.

oOo

_-_Vous avez conscience, Mr Potter, que votre comportement est bien loin de celui qu'aurait dû avoir le chef des aurors ? demanda Freeman.

Williams, de l'autre côté du bureau, hocha la tête. Il était vrai qu'un bon auror se devait de garder son sang-froid et de tout faire dans les règles. Or, il avait maquillé la mort de Rush et avait tué Dolovan pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre à James. Il n'avait pas été exemplaire, dans cette affaire. Et pourtant, il ne regrettait rien.

_-_J'en ai conscience, répondit-il, et je suis prêt à assumer les conséquences de mes actes.

_-_Et il y en aura, assura Freeman. Je me dois de vous punir pour vos erreurs. Cependant, vous avez toujours été un excellent conseiller et j'ai toujours pu vous faire confiance dans mes choix, même les plus difficiles.

_-_Je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

_-_Vous l'avez fait mieux que quiconque.

Williams ne répondit rien. Son regard se perdit sur le luxueux décor du bureau ministériel. On lui avait dit plusieurs fois qu'un jour, il serait l'homme qui siègerait dans ce grand fauteuil de cuir ciré à la perfection par des elfes de maison élevés spécialement pour le servir. On lui avait prédit un grand avenir et beaucoup l'avaient vu à la tête du pays, le tirant vers le haut, faisant de lui la plus grande puissance magique du monde. Il aurait peut-être pu être ce ministre si Rush et Voldemort n'étaient pas venus changer ses ambitions. Etre l'homme le plus puissant d'un pays, c'était bien à condition que le pays ressemble à quelque chose. Il avait préféré rester auror et se battre pour la liberté de ses concitoyens plutôt que de vivre dans le luxe –qu'il avait de toute manière acquis à sa façon– en tant que Ministre de la Magie d'un pays qui avait touché le fond. Et toute sa vie, il avait lutté pour que le Royaume-Uni reste une terre où la vie était agréable, pour que les sorciers y résidant puissent être fier de leur pays. C'était ce qui faisait la différence entre lui et les autres. Lui, il ne vivait que pour ses convictions et se souciait peu de l'argent et de la gloire. Et finalement, il ne s'en sortait pas mieux…

_-_Le Magenmagot vous aurait envoyé directement à Azkaban, prévint Freeman. Ils n'ont pas apprécié la petite surprise que vous avez réservée à Mrs Black lors de votre audience.

_-_Je n'ai pas apprécié celle qu'elle a fait à ma belle-sœur et à mes deux neveux, rétorqua Williams.

_-_Vous l'aviez séquestrée.

_-_Elle avait mené mon fils droit à Rush dans l'espoir que celui-ci le tue.

Freeman s'autorisa un sourire.

_-_Vous êtes quelqu'un d'entier, Williams. Vous avez toujours été prêt à tout pour votre famille. Votre fils a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir.

Williams tenta lui aussi de sourire, mais réalisa qu'un tel geste lui était impossible en de telles circonstances.

_-_James est actuellement dans un état si critique que personne ne sait s'il reverra le jour, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Il n'est pas en mesure de penser à son père.

_-_Je suis certain que tout s'arrangera.

_-_Et qu'est-ce que ça va changer pour lui, de toute façon ? Son père va croupir à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de ses jours pour trahison envers l'Etat.

_-_Non.

Pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, Williams vit Freeman sûr de lui et de la justesse ce qu'il allait faire.

_-_Je ne suis peut-être pas un bon Ministre, mais je sais reconnaître les injustices, déclara-t-il. Et je suis papa, moi aussi. Le Magenmagot a tendance à oublier que Williams Potter est avant tout un être humain avec ses faiblesses. De nos jours, on ne voit plus que les inconvénients. Les gens ont oublié ce que vous avez fait pour eux et pour l'Angleterre. Pas moi. Vous avez dérapé, Williams, mais je fais partie de ceux qui considèrent que l'erreur est humaine. Vous n'avez pas agi comme un auror, c'est certain. Vous avez agi comme un père qui aime son fils. J'en aurais sans doute fait de même. Quand je vous ai pris comme conseiller, je ne vous ai jamais demandé de renoncer à l'une de ces fonctions au profit de l'autre. Je vous ai pris comme vous étiez.

_-_Et je vous en remercie, dit sincèrement Williams, ému par de telles déclarations. Je m'en souviendrai.

_-_Vous avez pris la vie d'une femme, Williams. Vous ne resterez pas impuni.

_-_J'en ai bien conscience.

_-_Je trouve cependant inconcevable que vous rejoigniez des assassins à Azkaban. Qu'est-ce qu'arracher une vie quand on en a sauvé des milliers ? Peut-on vous considérer comme un meurtrier ? Peut-on vous placer dans la même catégorie que des mangemorts confirmés ?

_-_Le Magenmagot le fera, répondit Williams comme si cela réglait le problème. La loi est la même pour tous. Un meurtre, et c'est Azkaban.

_-_Je suis le Ministre, réfuta Freeman. J'ai encore mon mot à dire. Et il est hors de question que vous finissiez vos jours en prison.

Williams fronça les sourcils.

_-_Avez-vous une autre solution ? s'enquit-il, soudain plein d'espoir.

Freeman hocha la tête.

_-_Un meurtre reste un meurtre, même quand on a sauvé d'autres vies, se désola-t-il, mais je peux vous faire une faveur. Je vous laisserai le choix.

Williams resta attentif.

_-_Je peux réduire votre temps d'emprisonnement, suggéra Freeman. Au lieu de rester à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de vos jours, vous n'y resterez que cinq ans, peut-être six.

_-_Ou ?

_-_Ou je vous exile, répondit Freeman. Vous serez libre, mais ne pourrez remettre le pied en Angleterre.

_-_De toute ma vie ? questionna Williams.

_-_Pendant vingt ans.

Williams soupira. Vingt ans. C'était une très longue période. Cinq ans, c'était bien plus court. Mais cinq ans à Azkaban… La notion du temps serait bien différente. Et les détraqueurs… Ils lui rappelleraient inlassablement la mort de Carl, puis la transformation de Rosanna… Ce serait insupportable. Tandis qu'en exil… Vingt ans, mais vingt ans de liberté, aux Etats-Unis, par exemple. Retour aux sources. Et James pourrait lui rendre visite sans souci. Aucune paperasse, aucun besoin de droit de visite…

_-_Je vous laisse réfléchir jusqu'à demain matin, dix heures, dit Freeman.

_-_C'est déjà tout réfléchi, rétorqua Williams. Vingt ans d'exil.

_-_Ne vous précipitez pas…

_-_Je suis sûr de mon choix, assura Williams.

_-_Dans ce cas, il ne vous reste plus qu'à boucler vos valises…

Williams hocha la tête.

_-_Comment puis-je vous remercier ? demanda-t-il.

Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Il avait passé des heures à se préparer à l'idée d'être envoyé à Azkaban pour le restant de ses jours. Freeman, peut-être sans le savoir, le libérait d'un énorme poids.

_-_C'est moi qui vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait, Williams, répondit le Ministre. Je sais que vous être un homme libre. Azkaban vous détruirait. Et… la communauté a besoin d'hommes comme vous pour ressembler à quelque chose d'à peu près correct. Je suis certain qu'un jour ou l'autre, le nom des Potter sera de nouveau prononcé fièrement par toutes les lèvres et porté dignement par vos héritiers. Nous devons beaucoup aux Potter… Mais je parle, je parle, et je monopolise vos dernières heures ici. Vous avez sans doute une montagne de choses à faire…

Williams parvint enfin à sourire.

_-_J'ai effectivement des affaires à régler avant mon départ, admit-il. Dumbledore risque de me garder lui aussi, et je dois expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé à mes proches, et… et j'irai rendre visite à James, aussi…

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il n'aurait même pas pu lui adresser la parole avant son départ…

_-_Vous serez tenu au courant de l'état de santé de votre fils, promit Freeman. J'y veillerai personnellement et ferai en sorte que vous puissiez venir lui rendre visite lorsqu'il aura retrouvé quelques forces.

Williams ne trouva pas de mot pour lui exprimer sa gratitude, mais Freeman la lut dans ses yeux et lui sourit. D'une démarche posée, il alla jusqu'à la porte et la lui ouvrit. Après une dernière poignée de mains, les deux hommes se séparèrent.

oOo

Hilary Potter.

1959 – 1977.

Les mots étaient gravés dans le marbre et on avait pris le soin de dorer chaque lettre avec précision. La tombe était tournée vers le soleil couchant, si bien que tous les soirs, la lueur rouge de l'astre venait se refléter sur le petit fossé rempli d'eau qu'on avait creusé tout autour. Comme si cela avait de l'importance. Comme si cela allait les apaiser…« Elle a une belle tombe, je me sens mieux ». Qui irait dire cela ? Qui pouvait avouer se sentir moins coupable de sa mort en lui offrant une belle tombe très chère et parsemée de belles fleurs colorées qu'en lui offrant une petite tombe mal entretenue et ayant un vase terne rempli de fleurs en plastique pour seule décoration ? De toute manière, même ces lettres dorées n'atteignaient pas sa beauté. Elle méritait encore mieux que cela. A vrai dire, elle méritait de vivre…

Sirius ne pouvait plus détourner le regard de cette pierre tombale. Il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de se lever, de faire demi-tour et de s'éloigner. Il n'avait jamais réussi. Une partie de lui était enfouie sous la terre, au delà de ces gerbes de fleurs qui s'élevaient vers le ciel comme des flammes. Celle de son cœur aurait pu s'éteindre. Au lieu de cela, elle avait littéralement tout brûlé en lui, comme un incendie aurait réduit en cendres la plus étendue des forêts. Ce sentiment d'injustice consommait tout. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui resterait quand le temps serait passé. Sa carcasse serait certainement tombée en ruines avant que sa douleur ne se dissipe. Se dissiperait-elle un jour, déjà ? Parviendrait-il à oublier ? A se coucher le soir et ne pas se dire qu'elle aurait pu être là près de lui, à lui sourire, à le taquiner, à lui murmurer des paroles parfois dépourvues de tout sens ? Remus y était parvenu, lui. Il s'était remis de la mort de Xi. Sirius comprenait mieux désormais pourquoi ç'avait été si long. C'était un vide qu'il fallait combler avec rien, ou peut-être avec des cendres et des fleurs qu'il déposerait le plus souvent possible sur cette tombe. Mais les fleurs finiraient par faner, tout comme sa jeunesse. Comment trouver la force de faire encore face à l'avenir ? Et quel avenir, au fond ? Que désirait-il ? Se faire auror et pourchasser toute sa vie les assassins d'Hilary ? Il y avait sans doute mieux à faire pour oublier que de ruminer sa vengeance. Williams Potter en était le parfait exemple. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas tué Rush, mais l'aurait sans doute fait si James ne s'en était pas mêlé. Et il était désormais contraint de rester aux Etats-Unis pendant vingt années… A la limite, il s'en sortait bien. Mais si lui, Sirius Black, n'avait pas ce charisme et ne désirait pas passer sa vie à Azkaban. L'Ordre du Phénix lui permettrait de voir derrière les barreaux ces crapules qui avaient pris la vie d'Hilary. C'était tout ce qui lui restait. L'Ordre du Phénix et ses amis.

La rage des premiers jours était passée. Il avait voulu tout casser. Crier. Tuer et mourir. Mourir, surtout, car il avait cru que James n'avait pas survécu. Quand il avait appris que son frère de cœur allait s'en sortir, il avait simplement eu envie de tuer. Prendre la vie et pouvoir ensuite retirer les cagoules pour faire face aux visages de ceux qui avaient littéralement gâché sa vie. Il s'était isolé, avait médité de sombres pensées, en avait même oublié de vivre. Dumbledore l'avait convoqué dans son bureau et l'avait prié de redescendre sur terre. Remus lui avait conseillé de s'enfouir dans le travail pour penser à autre chose, s'il ne trouvait pas d'autre remède. Mais Sirius n'avait pas envie de travailler. Il n'avait même pas envie de se présenter aux ASPICs. Ceux-ci avaient été modifiés une nouvelle fois : on avait réinstallé l'ancien système, et chaque candidat aurait une copie différente selon ce qu'on lui avait déjà demandé lors des épreuves pratiques. Le Ministère avait désormais trop peur de voir se reproduire ce qui s'était passé pour James, et ce même si celui-ci avait été drogué et « n'avait pu se rendre compte de choses plus qu'évidentes », selon les dires de Freeman. Sirius n'était pas de cet avis. Personne n'avait su dire d'où provenait Carl, hormis Lily. Et tout le monde avait été tellement tendu… Comment garder un esprit critique dans de telles conditions ? Il n'avait même pas su voir qu'Hilary lui mentait…

Il y avait désormais trop de questions pour pas assez de réponses. Sirius avait simplement envie de tout laisser tomber et de s'allonger dans l'herbe, dans ce cimetière, pour l'éternité. Un ange aurait peut-être pitié de lui et l'emmènerait rejoindre celle qui lui manquait tant. Cela faisait presque dix jours. Il lui semblait pourtant que des années s'étaient déjà écoulées. Les journées étaient longues. Peut-être aurait-il dû assister à ses cours comme tous les autres au lieu de ne rien faire et de méditer vainement. Remuer ses souvenirs ne l'aiderait pas à avancer et il le savait parfaitement. C'était juste que le passé lui offrait le plus sûr de tous les refuges. Pas besoin de se demander comment faire pour tenir jusqu'au lendemain. Pas besoin de réfléchir sur ce qu'on ferait quand l'année scolaire s'achèverait. Le passé était en fait le plus efficace de tous les remèdes…

Les gens s'étonnaient de son abattement. Ils avaient compati, au début. « Oh, le pauvre, il a perdu sa petite amie… » avait été la phrase qu'il avait le plus entendu dans les premiers jours. Puis il était allé coller son poing dans la figure de Carrow, et personne n'avait osé refaire le moindre commentaire, sincère ou pas. Mais Sirius n'était ni sourd, ni stupide. Il observait et tendait l'oreille. Ses camarades pensaient tous qu'il aurait été plus fort, comme s'ils avaient été persuadés qu'Hilary n'était qu'un jouet auquel il ne tenait pas réellement. « Pour un Black, il est plutôt sentimental, avait-il entendu un jour. On va finir par le voir pleurer… » Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait cessé de prêter attention à ce genre de murmures. Non, il n'avait pas pleuré, et il ne pleurerait pas. Fierté de Black, sans doute. Remus et Lily avaient assuré que verser des larmes pouvait soulager de certaines douleurs. Ils étaient les deux sur qui il comptait le plus, désormais. Peter semblait loin de son monde. Il essayait de le réconforter, pourtant. Ses efforts étaient bien visibles. Mais comment pouvait-il penser que de petites tapes dans son dos à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient l'apaiseraient ? Mieux valait ne rien faire.

_-_Tout le monde te cherche, à Poudlard, Sirius…

_-_Tu oses encore m'adresser la parole ?

Sirius ne prit même pas la peine de regarder son frère pour lui répondre. Ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Regulus était dans le coup, c'était certain. Qu'il ne vienne même plus prétendre appartenir à la même famille que lui…

_-_James est de retour. Je pensais que tu aurais aimé être au courant, se justifia Regulus.

_-_J'aurais aimé être mis au courant par quelqu'un d'autre que toi, dédaigna Sirius. Je ne sais même pas comment tu peux oser venir jusqu'à sa tombe après ce que tu as fait.

Poudlard était réputé pour la vitesse avec laquelle les informations circulaient entre ses murs. Il n'avait même pas fallu deux jours avant que toute l'école ne soit au courant de l'implication de Regulus dans ce qui était arrivé à Hilary et Lyudmila. Dumbledore l'avait même convoqué dans son bureau. Lily en était témoin. Sirius ne voulait même pas savoir quel plan ils avaient monté tous les trois. Le simple fait de penser que son frère –un mot qui lui écorchait les lèvres, désormais– avait réussi à manipuler Hilary au point de la mener jusqu'à Voldemort faisait battre son cœur d'une rage meurtrière.

_-_Je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui est arrivé, jura Regulus.

_-_Dégage.

_-_Je te le jure ! Je tenais moi aussi énormément à Hilary.

_-_Genre…

_-_J'étais amoureux d'elle…

Sirius ne put se contenir lorsqu'il entendit de telles paroles.

_-_DEGAGE ! hurla-t-il.

Il ne pouvait croire que son frère puisse réellement avoir eu des sentiments pour _sa_ petite amie. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il était incapable d'aimer correctement, alors qu'il ne vienne pas lui assurer qu'il aimait Hilary, la seule fille que _lui_, il aimait. Surtout maintenant qu'elle était morte…

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves sur moi ? gronda Regulus. Tu crois que ça va la faire revenir ?

_-_Si tu n'avais pas été la manipuler comme un serpent vicieux, elle serait toujours là, petit con ! rétorqua Sirius en s'efforçant de retenir son poing.

L'envie de frapper le reprenait. Frapper pour soulager la douleur et punir son frère pour ce qu'il avait fait… Frapper pour se sentir mieux. Frapper pour se défouler…

_-_Crois-tu vraiment qu'Hilary était le genre de fille à se laisser manipuler par quelqu'un comme moi ? se défendit Regulus. Elle était bien trop intelligente pour qu'on se serve d'elle !

_-_Les mangemorts ont des méthodes qui surpassent l'intelligence, méprisa Sirius. Tu l'as ensorcelée, droguée ou autre chose, mais elle ne t'aurait jamais suivi dans tes délires de son plein gré… Il t'a donné quoi, ton Maître, pour que tu la mènes jusqu'à lui, hein ? De l'argent ? Une place parmi ses mangemorts favoris ?

Regulus parut triste.

_-_Tu te trompes… dit-il seulement. Depuis le début tu te trompes à mon sujet.

_-_Ferme-la ou je t'en colle une… ordonna Sirius, les dents serrées.

_-_Ca ne la fera pas revenir non plus.

_-_Mais ça me soulagerait tellement… avoua Sirius, les yeux plissés.

Son frère lui semblait désormais le meilleur moyen de faire passer ses nerfs. Leur mère n'était plus là pour le défendre. Il payerait pour toutes les injustices qu'il avait subies. Il payerait pour avoir entraîné Hilary jusqu'à la mort. Il payerait pour avoir tenté une alliance avec James. Il payerait pour tant de choses si seulement son poing serré frappait sa jolie petite mine…

Sirius vit Regulus déglutir avec peine, comme s'il avait déjà compris ses intentions. Maladroitement, il tâtonna l'intérieur de sa poche pour vérifier qu'il avait emporté sa baguette magique. Sirius frissonna de bonheur en le voyant pâlir.

_-_Tu as cru que tu me trouverais trop déprimé pour pouvoir agir ? railla-t-il. Tu as cru que je ferais la paix et tu as jugé inutile d'emporter ta baguette ?

_-_Sirius, tu devrais te calmer… conseilla Regulus.

_-_Ouais, ça t'arrangerait bien, pas vrai ? lança Sirius. A peine remis des coups d'Avery que déjà, tu vas t'en prendre d'autres ?

_-_Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de violent.

Sirius eut un rire dépourvu de joie, très grave, qui ne ressemblait en rien au rire qui lui était habituel.

_-_Tu ne me connais pas, Regulus. Tu ne sais strictement rien de moi, hormis peut-être ce qu'Alicia t'a raconté à mon sujet.

_-_Tu te trompes… répéta son petit frère. C'est toi qui ne sais rien de moi…

_-_Alors si on est des étrangers l'un pour l'autre, pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui es venu me chercher ici ? Pour pouvoir me narguer jusqu'à sa tombe ? Pour pouvoir me montrer à quel point Alicia a réussi sa malédiction ?

_-_Appelle-la comme tu le veux, mais elle restera toujours ta mère.

Sirius ne chercha pas à protester. De toute manière, le problème n'existait plus, désormais. Elle était morte et c'était tant mieux. Lorsqu'il le fit remarquer, Regulus parut choqué. Cela l'amusa.

_-_Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, déclara Regulus.

_-_Et pourquoi donc ? Je te rappelle qu'elle n'a pas hésité à me maudire l'été où je me suis tiré de la maison. Je ne l'ai jamais regretté, d'ailleurs…

Regulus leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_Cette malédiction, c'est tout dans ta tête, Sirius ! lança-t-il. Tu crois vraiment que Maman t'a condamné à vivre un enfer pour le restant de tes jours ? Crois-tu seulement que ce soit possible, de sceller le sort de quelqu'un par un simple sortilège ?

Sirius sentit la colère rompre les barrières petit à petit. Il niait, en plus…

_-_Toutes ces galères ne sont pas tombées du ciel, imbécile ! cracha-t-il.

_-_C'est dans ta tête…

_-_N'essaie pas de la couvrir…

_-_Je m'y connais plus que toi en Magie Noire, je te rappelle ! s'énerva Regulus.

_-_Ouais, je l'avais remarqué… siffla Sirius entre ses dents. Maintenant dégage si tu ne veux pas que te colle mon poing dans la gueule… Je te jure que c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis…

A son grand soulagement –ou peut-être cela fut-il de la déception ? – Regulus soupira et tourna les talons. Sirius, le regardant s'éloigner, demeura seul avec sa colère et réalisa qu'il ne se sentait pas mieux qu'avant. Peut-être était-ce même pire. Il aurait souhaité remettre la faute sur quelqu'un, Regulus ou autre, pour avoir quelqu'un à blâmer –quelqu'un qu'il pouvait atteindre facilement. Il aurait fait passer ses nerfs sur cette personne, se serait senti plus détendu le temps de quelques heures. A la limite, il aurait recommencé un autre jour. Mais Regulus avait raison : qui était responsable de la mort d'Hilary, hormis elle-même ? Elle était bien trop intelligente pour se laisser manipuler, il le savait. Et elle n'était pas inconsciente : elle s'était rendue compte des risques qu'elle prenait en se rendant à Little Hangleton. Mais pourquoi l'avait-elle fait ?

Là était peut-être la solution à son problème. Comprendre pour accepter. Se demander pourquoi. Il y avait forcément une raison. Toute décision en avait une. Il fallait juste se poser les bonnes questions et y répondre avec honnêteté. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu la pousser à agir de la sorte ?

_-_Regulus ! rappela soudain Sirius.

Le cinquième année se retourna lentement.

_-_Si c'est pour m'insulter, je ne…

_-_Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi elle a fait ça… coupa Sirius. Je sais que tu sais tout. On vous a vus souvent ensemble, toi, Lyudmila et Hilary. Dis-moi juste pourquoi…

Regulus soupira.

_-_Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'elle ne sera pas morte en vain, dit-il. Un jour, tu pourras même la féliciter pour ce sacrifice…

_-_Sacrifice ? répéta Sirius, dépité. Quel sacrifice ?

Regulus secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas en parler.

_-_Il y a des causes qui valent la peine qu'on meure pour elles, assura-t-il. Hilary le savait et elle a fait son choix seule. C'est aussi le cas de Lyudmila… Je crois que tu as tendance à oublier que elle aussi, elle y a laissé sa vie.

_-_Pour la même cause ?

_-_Oui, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître.

Sirius hocha la tête.

_-_Et… Pourquoi est-ce que toi, tu es toujours en vie ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander. C'est curieux, comme coïncidence, tu ne trouves pas ?

_-_Je ne pouvais pas les accompagner. Tu-Sais-Qui m'aurait tout de suite reconnu.

_-_Et t'aurait tué sur place, bien entendu, acheva Sirius sans grande tristesse. Par conséquent, tu as préféré rester au chaud dans ta salle commune… C'est tellement plus simple de laisser les autres prendre les risques à ta place…

_-_Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois…

_-_Et qu'est-ce que je crois, hein ? grogna Sirius. Il est temps de choisir son camp, mon vieux. Soit tu te fais mangemort et tu assumes, soit tu te bats contre les mangemorts et tu assumes aussi. Mais aies au moins le courage de nous montrer qui tu es.

_-_Si tu l'avais voulu, il y a longtemps que tu aurais su qui je suis réellement, Sirius, répliqua Regulus avec un chagrin évident. Ton ami James a su ouvrir les yeux, lui.

_-_James est quelqu'un de très généreux, je le sais mieux que quiconque. Mais j'ai vu qui tu étais les fois où Alicia est venue de punir. Quand tu ne faisais rien. Quand tu continuais à me dénoncer malgré les bleus que tu voyais dans mon dos.

_-_J'étais un petit garçon, se défendit Regulus. Je ne savais ce qui était bien ou mal…

_-_Tu as eu des années pour te racheter et me montrer que tu n'étais pas comme eux, persista Sirius, désormais blasé. Jamais, jamais tu as montré le moindre signe d'opposition à leur autorité et leur façon de penser. Un vrai petit Black… Et ça, ça me répugne.

Regulus baissa les yeux.

_-_Un jour, tu penseras différemment, promit-il. Mon seul regret est que ce jour-là, il sera déjà trop tard.

Sirius ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne le rappela plus alors qu'il s'éloignait vers le château qui se dessinait à l'horizon. Poudlard… L'école semblait si différente, depuis la mort d'Hilary. A chaque salle de classe était associé un souvenir. Chaque mur, chaque tableau. Sirius n'avait même plus envie d'y retourner. Comment Remus avait-il fait pour remonter la pente ?

Sirius préféra ne plus y penser. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait besoin de soutien, du côté des Gryffondor. Plus qu'une cousine, James avait aussi perdu son père. Il lui avait dit adieu, tout du moins, et l'avait vu s'éloigner vers l'Amérique. Hilary aurait d'ailleurs adoré qu'ils s'y rendent tous les deux, un jour…

_-_Allez Patmol, un peu de courage… se murmura-t-il. Un jour et pour toujours…

Les Maraudeurs avaient toujours su se relever de leurs problèmes. James avec Andrew et sa mère, Peter avec son père, Remus avec Xi… Ils étaient tous passés par là un moment ou l'autre. Tous avaient repris le dessus. Il était peut-être temps d'aller de l'avant… Se morfondre ne la ferait pas revenir. Et le Sirius qu'elle avait aimé n'était pas le Sirius faible qui déambulait sans but dans les couloirs depuis son départ.

Une pensée amère demeura dans son esprit tout au long du chemin menant à Poudlard. Car même s'il avait grandi, même s'il quitterait l'école quelques mois plus tard, il était de retour à la case départ. Aucun projet. Aucun avenir. La seule chose concrète qu'il possédait était l'amitié donnée par ses amis. Cependant, se souvenir de tout ce que lui apportaient James, Remus et Peter fut apaisant, car malgré tout le malheur qui s'était abattu sur lui, malgré la perte d'Hilary et celle de Lyudmila, il put réaliser qu'au final, il n'avait pas encore tout perdu.

oOo

James n'avait jamais remarqué l'intensité de la vue offerte par cette fenêtre, celle au travers de laquelle il avait toujours laissé glissé son regard les fois où Dumbledore l'avait convoqué dans son bureau. Ce n'était rien qu'autre que le parc, ce parc où il avait vu défiler les heures, les jours et les semaines. Au fond se dessinait la petite cabane d'Hagrid, le garde-chasse. Hagrid avait été la première personne à l'accueillir pour son retour, souriant, chaleureux, comme il l'était toujours. Il s'était excusé pour la bave que son petit chiot Crockdur avait déposé sur ses doigts –dont un avait été brisé au cimetière, sans qu'il se souvienne quand–, lui avait proposé un thé chez lui, et alors que James avait poliment refusé, il avait insisté pour l'accompagner jusqu'aux portes du château. James, devant son air enjoué, n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire non, même s'il aurait préféré attirer un peu moins l'attention de ses camarades.

Non loin de la cabane du garde-chasse, un groupe de jeunes garçons –des première année sans doute– s'amusait au bord du lac en chahutant avec l'insouciance des personnes de leur âge, qui ignorent encore ce que sont les horreurs dont l'Homme est capable. James les voyait simuler une fusillade dans un champ de bataille moldu, et ne put réprimer un soupir. Il aurait aimé pouvoir revenir en arrière, à l'époque où il pensait lui aussi que la guerre n'était qu'un gros monstre inventé par les adultes. A l'époque où il simulait des batailles sans imaginer une seule seconde qu'un jour, il ferait partie de ce monde si compliqué qu'est celui des adultes et que ce gros monstre viendrait toquer à sa porte quotidiennement pour lui arracher les siens un à un. James aurait tellement aimé avoir encore onze ans… Jouait-il déjà au Quidditch, à onze ans ? Oui, sans doute…

Les bords du lac avaient toujours été un endroit apprécié par les élèves. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les Maraudeurs y avait installé leur arbre. Qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, de jour comme de nuit, regarder ces lentes vaguelettes avait toujours eu un pouvoir d'apaisement. Combien de larmes avaient coulé sur ces rives avant de disparaître avec une partie de la peine qui les avait provoquées ? Il n'était pas rare de rencontrer en s'y promenant une jeune fille sanglotant pour une déception amoureuse, ou un jeune homme perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés sur l'eau qui allait et venait selon les désirs de la brise. Et James avait eu le temps, en presque sept années, de réaliser qu'il était impossible de tomber deux fois sur la même image de la longue étendue d'eau. On ne trouvait jamais les mêmes reflets, jamais les mêmes vagues, jamais les mêmes petites bulles à la surface. C'était comme si le lac vivait, lui aussi. Tout à Poudlard semblait avoir une vie. Cela faisait partie de la magie du château…

James n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de prendre du recul sur ses années d'études et le regretta bien vite. Alors qu'il redécouvrait complètement ce qu'était le parc de Poudlard, il se rendit compte que chaque endroit signifiait quelque chose pour lui. C'était comme si chaque brique, chaque pierre n'avait pas seulement servi à construire une école, mais aussi à le construire lui, qui était arrivé en petit garçon et repartirait en homme. C'était fou tout ce que ses années à Poudlard lui auraient apporté. Sur le plan humain, surtout. Poudlard était bien plus qu'une école. En son sein se mélangeaient tant de façons de penser, tant de principes, tant de cultures différentes qu'elle formait à elle toute seule comme un micro univers. Et tout cela, James ne l'avait jusqu'alors jamais vraiment compris. Il avait fallu qu'il regarde au-delà de cette fenêtre pour regarder au-delà des apparences. Il savait bien qu'on ne réalise toujours que trop tard de ce genre de choses. Que lorsqu'elles étaient déjà derrière, parfois trop loin pour qu'on les rattrape. Cela faisait sans doute partie du jeu : personne ne pouvait profiter de l'instant présent à sa juste valeur. Le regret de la fin des bonnes choses venait toujours chambouler nos certitudes afin de mieux nous narguer. James savait tout cela. Il savait qu'on appréciait toujours plus un moment une fois qu'il était terminé. C'était l'une des plus cruelles inventions de la vie qui défile.

_-_Tu ne désires pas rejoindre tes amis ? s'enquit Dumbledore.

Le directeur l'observait en souriant gentiment. James se demanda furtivement quelle devait être la vie d'un homme à l'âge si avancé. Combien de regrets à trotter dans sa tête ? Combien de remords ? Appréhendait-il de la même façon que lui le temps qui s'en allait, ou s'était-il fait une raison, habitué à la fin inévitable de chaque bonne chose ?

Aucune de ces questions ne franchit ses lèvres, et James se leva en silence. Les cours étaient terminés pour la semaine. Sirius se rendrait sûrement au terrain de Quidditch pour l'un des derniers entraînements avant le dernier match de la saison…

Cette pensée serra tant sa gorge qu'il eut du mal à saluer Dumbledore. Celui-ci, s'il nota son mal-être, ne fit aucune remarque. Un seul de ses regards suffit cependant à exprimer sa pensée. Il croyait en lui et serait là pour l'épauler en cas de besoin. James ne le remercia que d'un hochement de tête. Il ne trouvait pas de mots pour exprimer cette douleur là et n'en trouverait probablement jamais…

Instinctivement, il passa une main dans son dos, le long de long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que son corps l'abandonnait si proche du but… Il aurait fait des tests dans différents clubs, aurait certainement fini par signer un contrat. La suite, il l'avait imaginée en rêve, et ne la vivrait qu'en rêve. C'en était fini de la carrière de poursuiveur. C'en était fini du Quidditch…

Il aurait volontiers laissé son poing s'abattre de colère dans le mur le plus proche s'il n'avait pas aperçut Lily qui s'approchait doucement de lui, comme si elle avait toujours su où il se trouverait à cet instant précis. Elle ne lui sauta pas dans les bras, ne l'embrassa même pas. Les yeux fixés sur ses pieds, elle resta en retrait et attendit qu'il fasse un geste. Mais James n'avait pas la moindre idée du comportement qu'il devait avoir. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis le soir du cimetière. Soir où il l'avait frappée parce qu'elle tentait désespérément de le garder en vie…

Le silence fut alors pensant. James chercha quelque chose à dire : il mourait d'envie de se confondre en excuses, de l'embrasser et de la prendre contre lui, comme avant. Mais il se souvenait de la gifle et de ses larmes. Demander pardon était tellement facile… et elle méritait tellement mieux !

_-_Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, dit-il, mais Lily prononça les mêmes mots au même moment.

Cela eut l'avantage de la faire sourire. James avait souvent souhaité le revoir, les fois où il s'était seul dans sa chambre à Ste-Mangouste. Le sourire de Lily et le sourire de Sirius. Il avait eu la chance de revoir le sourire de son père. Celui-ci lui avait raconté son entrevue avec Freeman et son exil en Amérique. Au fond, James était heureux pour lui. Son père avait beau être le plus courageux de tous les pères, il n'aurait jamais tenu le coup à Azkaban. La grande faiblesse des Potter : leur famille. Les détraqueurs auraient pris un malin plaisir à lui rappeler que cette grande famille était un peu moins grande, désormais…

_-_Vas-y, commence, dit James.

_-_Non, toi.

James soupira.

_-_Je voulais savoir où on en est, tous les deux… murmura-t-il. J'ai beaucoup de choses à me faire pardonner…

Lily eut un sourire triste et ne nia pas.

_-_On fait tous des erreurs, ajouta-t-elle cependant.

_-_Je t'ai frappée.

James eut du mal à le dire. L'entendre de sa propre bouche fut comme un coup de poignard dans son cœur, car pour lui, cela revint à rendre son erreur incontestable.

Une fois encore, Lily ne démentit pas.

_-_Je sais que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal lorsque je t'ai giflée, poursuivit James, mais le fait est que je _t'ai_ giflée, et…

_-_Et si tu m'avais écoutée depuis le début, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, en effet, acheva Lily avec amertume. Seulement, c'est arrivé et on ne peut rien y faire.

_-_Je suis tellement désolé…

James soupira une nouvelle fois.

_-_J'imagine que ça ne suffira pas pour me racheter, reprit-il, mais je regrette tellement…

_-_On fait tous des erreurs, répéta simplement Lily. Même James Potter.

James fronça les sourcils, confus.

_-_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? questionna-t-il.

_-_Que c'est déjà oublié.

James aurait dû sauter de joie et la serrer dans ses bras, mais le ton qu'elle avait employé ne le lui permit pas. Froide et distante, elle arborait un regard vide qui ne put que l'alarmer.

_-_J'imagine qu'il y a un mais… dit-il tristement.

Lily leva les yeux vers lui et resta là, immobile et silencieuse, absente et indifférente. Aussitôt, James retrouva toutes ses inquiétudes. Elle avait une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer.

_-_Quoi ? s'enquit-il, le cœur tambourinant douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Lily ne réagit pas tout de suite.

_-_Quoi ? répéta James, de plus en plus apeuré.

Il crut tout d'abord qu'elle allait lui annoncer qu'elle désirait rompre, parce qu'elle ne l'aimait plus ou qu'elle s'était mise avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais quand elle montra enfin des signes de réaction, il sut tout de suite que son état étrange n'avait rien à voir avec lui.

_-_Lily, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

Il la prit contre lui pour la mettre en confiance. Il la sentit alors trembler, puis elle fondit en larmes.

_(à suivre)_

* * *

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_J'imagine que vous êtes désormais tous en vacances, sous la pluie pour beaucoup (pour moi en tout cas mais bon, Bretagne oblige!), tandis que d'autres ont la chance d'avoir choisi des destinations ensoleillées... D'autres encore vont rester travailler, et d'autres vont tout simplement se faire un été spécial Harry Potter... héhéhé, qui ne pourra pas attendre jusqu'en octobre pour découvrir la fin de la saga? Moi? Entre autres..._

_Je m'étais dit il y a quelques temps que si je pouvais terminer ma fic avant la sortie du tome 7, ça m'arrangerait. Ma foi, le timing ne sera pas trop trop mauvais : il reste actuellement 4 chapitres à poster, dont 2 sont déjà prêts (Annouille, je vais te réquisitionner encore une fois pour la correction!), et les 2 qui resteront (dont un est déjà en cours) sont un peu des épilogues... enfin vous verrez par vous-mêmes._

_En bref, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Beh je vais essayer de poster tout ça le plus rapidement possible, puisque je pars samedi prochain pour presque un mois... Si je parviens à terminer tous les chapitres qui me restent avant mon départ, je posterai tous les chapitres d'un coup. Et sinon, beh je me débrouillerai..._

_Alors donc, le ou les prochains chapitres, vendredi sûrement... Le 48 sera la suite directe du 47: **Un jour et pour toujours, partie 2. **Les autres sont 3 chapitres un peu à part._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse car j'ai encore du pain sur la planche. Je vais faire mon possible pour tout terminer avant samedi... Mon clavier risque de souffrir! _

_Bonne lecture à tous!_


	48. Un jour et pour toujours 2

**Chapitre 48 : Un jour et pour toujours (part 2).**

_[-Lily, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il._

_Il la prit contre lui pour la mettre en confiance. Il la sentit alors trembler, puis elle fondit en larmes._

_-_Lily, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? répéta James, presque suppliant. Réponds-moi !

Mais Lily continuait de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sans parvenir à prononcer le moindre mot. James, complètement désemparé, entra dans la première salle de classe vide qu'il trouva et la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise. Là, il s'accroupit près d'elle et chercha quelque chose sur son corps qui aurait pu justifier son état –des traces de coups, de fatigue ou autre. Elle lui sembla en bonne santé.

_-_Il faut que tu me dises ce qu'il y a, Lilou ! supplia James. Tu sais que je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça !

_-_Je suis tellement désolée… bredouilla Lily.

Elle cacha son visage derrière ses mains pour ne pas qu'il la voie dans cet état. James les prit dans les siennes pour pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle se calma un peu lorsqu'il parvint à établir un vrai contact visuel.

_-_Là, ça va… murmura James en essuyant sa dernière larme du bout de l'index.

_-_Oh mon Dieu… soupira Lily. C'est la première fois que je me laisse aller comme ça…

Elle renifla. James fit apparaître un mouchoir blanc qu'il lui tendit.

_-_Merci, dit-elle tout bas.

James lui sourit et la laissa reprendre ses esprits sans la presser. Pour lui montrer son soutien, il reprit sa main en caressant tendrement le dessus avec son pouce.

_-_J'espère que tu ne pleures pas comme ça tous les jours depuis Little Hangleton, avoua-t-il.

Lily tenta un faible sourire.

_-_A vrai dire, je me retiens depuis Little Hangleton, c'est pour ça que j'ai littéralement craqué aujourd'hui… en te voyant…

James haussa les sourcils.

_-_Tu n'y es pour rien, s'empressa d'ajouter Lily. C'est juste que…

Elle renifla encore et son regard se fit fuyant. James demeura patient.

_-_Ca paraît tellement insensé, comme histoire… soupira-t-elle.

Elle se leva, respira profondément et alla se poster près de la fenêtre. Comme James l'avait fait avant elle, elle parcourut du regard le parc et sourit en voyant les première année, qui à eux seuls faisaient plus de bruit que tous les autres élèves autour d'eux.

_-_Quand je pense qu'on était comme eux il y a quelques années… dit-elle tristement. Notre seul souci c'était d'arriver à l'heure aux cours de McGonagall pour ne pas perdre trop de points…

_-_Non, ça c'était _ton_ seul souci, fit remarquer James. Le mien, c'était d'arriver à jouer au Quidditch malgré la stupide règle qui interdit aux première année de faire partie d'une équipe…

James eut un nouveau pincement au cœur. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de toutes les fois où le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor de l'époque –James Randol– l'avait fait prendre des douches glacées pour le dissuader de revenir perturber les entraînements. Et à chaque fois, James était revenu… L'année suivante, il avait passé les tests et avait aussitôt été sélectionné.

Sa nostalgie dut se voir sur son visage, car Lily avait froncé les sourcils et l'interrogeait du regard.

_-_Il y a un problème avec le Quidditch ? s'enquit-elle.

James hocha lentement la tête.

_-_Tu veux en parler ? demanda Lily, voyant qu'il n'en disait pas plus.

_-_Il n'y a rien à dire. Le Quidditch et moi, c'est du passé.

Lily ne comprit pas.

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? demanda-t-elle. Tu parlais de faire des tests pour intégrer une équipe de professionnels…

_-_Je ne peux plus faire de Quidditch, avoua tristement James. Les médicomages ont dit que ma colonne vertébrale avait pris trop de coups pour que je puisse prendre le risque de la heurter encore une fois, par un cognard ou une mauvaise chute.

_-_Entre la fois où Dumbledore t'a projeté contre un arbre, et la fois où c'est Voldemort qui t'a projeté contre la tombe ?

_-_Ouais. Les deux fois, mon dos en a pris un coup. Ils ont dit que la colonne vertébrale est une partie du corps trop fragile pour qu'on joue avec.

Lily hocha la tête.

_-_Pour combien de temps est-ce que tu es dispensé ? interrogea-t-elle.

_-_Définitivement.

Lily resta muette de surprise.

_-_Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire… bredouilla-t-elle.

_-_Parce qu'il n'y a _rien_ à dire, répondit James.

Il s'efforça de sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas. On aurait pu lui retirer tout son argent, tous ses biens, mais on lui avait enlevé le Quidditch. Une partie de lui-même, et une partie de sa liberté. Voldemort avait frappé fort, à Little Hangleton. Il avait frappé très fort…

James dut respirer profondément pour refouler la vague de fureur qui emplissait son cœur et qui n'attendait que d'exploser. Tous ses rêves d'avenir s'étaient écroulés à cause d'une erreur. Il ne pourrait plus virevolter dans les airs comme une feuille prise dans les filets du vent, ni sentir l'adrénaline monter à chaque fois qu'un cognard sifflait à ses oreilles, ni entendre les explosions des supporters quand il marquait un but… D'ailleurs, il ne marquerait plus aucun but de sa vie. C'en était fini des tonneaux, des feintes et des tirs imparables. Toutes ces portes qui se fermaient si brusquement…

_-_Tu devais me dire quelque chose, toi aussi, rappela-t-il pour ne plus y penser.

Le masque de chagrin de Lily réapparut aussitôt sur son beau visage aux yeux rougis par les larmes. Son regard se reperdit dans le vague. James retrouva toute son anxiété.

_-_Tu m'inquiètes vraiment, Lily, tu sais, avoua-t-il. Je ne t'ai jamais vue comme ça…

La jeune femme avait refermé les yeux, comme si elle espérait que ses paupières retiendraient les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle resta un long moment ainsi, silencieuse et immobile. James se demanda même un instant si elle n'était pas en train de prier. Puis, elle se décida à parler. Sa voix fut lente et triste, et dissimulait tant bien que mal un léger tremblement. Et par dessus tout, son air désolé laissa supposer que ce qu'elle allait lui révéler l'impliquait de près ou de loin. La patience de James fut mise à rude épreuve.

_-_Avant que je ne commence, avança-t-elle prudemment, je tenais vraiment à ce que tu saches que tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire et que le problème vient entièrement de moi. Je… J'ai passé les plus beaux moments de ma vie à tes côtés et…

_-_Tu vas rompre ? coupa James.

Lily soupira de lassitude.

_-_Ecoute, je ne…

_-_Est-ce que tu vas rompre, ou pas ? insista James.

Le silence de Lily fut révélateur.

_-_Ok… murmura James.

Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner alors que la nouvelle envahissait peu à peu son corps et son esprit. C'était forcément une plaisanterie… Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça maintenant, alors qu'elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle l'avait pardonné, alors tout allait si bien entre eux !

En dépit de la rage et du chagrin qui revenaient prendre son cœur d'assaut, James resta debout face à Lily et attendit la suite. Il ne craquerait pas devant elle, de toute manière. L'humiliation était déjà suffisamment importante.

_-_Vas-y, je t'écoute, dit-il sèchement.

Lily fut froissée par la dureté de sa voix. Elle voulut se rapprocher de lui, déposer sa main quelque part sur son corps, mais il se recula pour l'en dissuader, le regard sévère.

_-_Ne sois pas injuste… supplia Lily. Je t'ai dit que tu n'y étais pour rien !

_-_Alors pourquoi ? lança James, soudainement agressif.

_-_Ne t'énerve pas, s'il te plaît… pria Lily. C'est déjà suffisamment dur comme ça !

James poussa un juron.

_-_Pour qui est-ce que c'est le plus dur, hein ? rétorqua-t-il. Pour celui qui casse ou celui qui encaisse tout ?

_-_Ne commets pas l'erreur de croire que je le fais de gaieté de cœur, murmura-t-elle, déçue de sa réaction. Le choix que j'ai fait est le plus dur que je n'ai jamais eu à faire.

_-_Choisir entre deux partis avantageux ?

_-_Bon sang, James, ne sois pas stupide !

_-_Je suis stupide parce que je ne comprends pas ! s'énerva James.

Le crier le soulagea quelque peu. Désemparé, il prit place sur la chaise la plus proche et se frotta les yeux comme s'il désirait y voir plus clair. Lily, elle, ne bougea pas.

_-_Pourquoi m'avoir dit que tu me pardonnais, si c'est pour m'annoncer ensuite que tu veux rompre ? demanda-t-il plus calmement.

_-_Je ne veux pas rompre, rectifia Lily. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je resterais avec toi jusqu'au jour de ma mort.

_-_Ca ne tient qu'à toi, Lily.

_-_Non.

James soupira.

_-_Dans ce cas il va falloir être plus précise, dit-il. Le choc est passé, je suis prêt à tout entendre. Mais tu me dois des explications.

Lily renifla et, à son tour, se frotta les yeux. James nota cependant que contrairement à lui, elle le faisait pour essayer les quelques larmes qui contre toute attente s'étaient remises à couler sur ses joues.

_-_Qu'est-ce que ça changerait, de tout d'expliquer… soupira-t-elle. Le problème restera le même.

_-_Si les mois que nous avons vécus comptent pour toi, tu me dois des explications, persista James. J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi tu mets fin à mon rêve…

Ses paroles durent toucher Lily, car ses larmes rompirent toutes les barrières qui les retenaient. James ne fit rien pour la consoler, même si cœur se serra et même si voir des larmes dans ces grands yeux verts l'insupportait. Lui aussi, eut envie de pleurer. Si Lily le laissait derrière elle, c'était un autre rêve d'avenir qui s'en irait pour ne plus revenir. Que lui resterait-il ? Ses amis, qui feraient leur vie de leur côté et finiraient par oublier qui étaient les Maraudeurs…

_-_Voldemort a fait de moi son Horcruxe, lâcha finalement Lily. J'ai un morceau de son âme en moi et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vivre avec ça…

La première réaction de James fut de soupirer de soulagement devant le fait que personne n'avait pris sa place dans son cœur. Puis, lentement, ses dernières paroles imprégnèrent sa tête et un frisson parcourut son échine. Il eut l'impression que la température ambiante avait chuté de plusieurs degrés en quelques secondes. Son père lui avait un jour parlé des Horcruxes, de longues années auparavant –à vrai dire, son père en avait parlé à sa mère sans se douter que leur fils jouait derrière la porte de son bureau avec un gnome qu'il avait ramené de la forêt. Le petit garçon qu'il était n'avait pas très bien compris, mais James se souvenait avoir entendu parler de choses horribles au sujet de meurtre, d'âme divisée et d'immortalité. Cela lui suffisait amplement pour refuser de croire que Lily ait pu être utilisée à des fins aussi malsaines.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'enquit-il, les sourcils froncés. Voldemort aurait fait de toi son Horcruxe ?

Lily hocha la tête.

_-_C'est lui-même qui me l'a dit, précisa-t-elle. Quand tu étais inconscient…

Alors, James fut forcé de la croire. Il s'autorisa quelques secondes de désespoir, puis reprit ses esprits et réfléchit à toute allure. Il ne laissa pas la panique s'installer et ne perdit pas ses moyens : Lily avait besoin de lui pour surmonter cette épreuve car de toute évidence, elle était totalement désemparée et ne savait pas que faire face à une telle horreur.

_-_Tu vas commencer par sécher tes larmes, dit-il posément en reprenant ses mains. Tu n'es pas seule face à ça, d'accord ?

_-_Vas t'en, supplia Lily. Pars, oublie-moi, trouve quelqu'un d'autre…

_-_Tais-toi, si c'est pour dire des bêtises pareilles. On va commencer par le début et on trouvera une solution. Qui est au courant ?

Lily essuya ses larmes du revers de sa manche et respira lentement pour se calmer. Elle s'assit sur la chaise que James venait de quitter prit sa tête entre ses mains, le regard résolument fixé sur la table. Ses sanglots s'estompèrent.

_-_Voldemort est courant, déclara-t-elle, et Regulus Black… Oui, Regulus Black est au courant. Je ne sais pas comment il a su, mais il est courant…

_-_C'est tout ? questionna James. Juste vous trois ?

Lily acquiesça.

_-_Et Dumbledore ? demanda James. Tu lui en as parlé ?

_-_Non, et je ne veux pas qu'il sache.

_-_Il va falloir le prévenir, pourtant, avertit James. Lui seul peut avoir une idée de ce que nous devons faire.

_-_Je n'irai pas voir Dumbledore !

James soupira et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la salle de classe, à la recherche d'une solution qui de toute évidence n'existait pas.

_-_J'aurais encore préféré que tu m'annonces que tu ressortais avec McCartee, marmonna-t-il. Dans quelle galère on est, maintenant…

_-_Tu n'es pas obligé de m'y accompagner, assura Lily. C'est pour ne pas te mêler à ça que je voulais tout arrêter avec toi…

_-_Les gens qui s'aiment s'unissent pour le meilleur et le pire, rappela James. Je préfère vivre avec toi et ce morceau d'âme qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. On va trouver une solution…

_-_La seule solution, c'est la mort, James.

Le jeune homme ignora sa dernière remarque.

_-_Mon père pourrait nous aider, médita-t-il. Il a parlé d'Horcruxes avec ma mère, quand j'étais môme.

_-_Regulus est formel : il n'y a rien à faire. Le seul moyen de détruire l'Horcruxe, c'est de détruire le corps qui le contient. Je ne veux pas mourir…

_-_Et tu ne mourras pas, promit James. Viens contre moi…

Lily obéit sans rechigner et se serra contre lui. James sentit son cœur dépaysé battre contre son torse. Il caressa doucement son dos et embrassa ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. Lily laissa sa tête aller contre son épaule et s'abandonna à lui.

_-_Je serai toujours à tes côtés, quoi qu'il arrive, jura-t-il à son oreille. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber…

_-_Tu vas vivre avec une fille sous le contrôle de Voldemort ?

_-_Tu n'es pas sous son contrôle…

_-_Mais je le rends immortel…

_-_N'y penses plus… Je suis là, maintenant.

James n'imaginait pas la satisfaction qu'avait dû ressentir Voldemort le jour où il avait mis son plan à exécution. Lily Evans, horcruxe… Il avait fait d'une pierre un petit nombre de coups : tout d'abord, il se rendait immortel, puis il s'en prenait directement à l'héritier Potter en attaquant celle qu'il aimait qu'il aimait, puis il s'assurait que cet Horcruxe ne serait pas détruit, puisque personne au sein de l'Ordre n'oserait tuer une innocente, même pour la bonne cause… Il se procurait également par la même occasion une petite place parmi les proches de Dumbledore, si jamais le fragment d'âme qu'il avait placé en elle lui permettait de pénétrer dans son esprit. C'était décidément très bien joué de sa part…

Il n'avait cependant pas pensé que le phénomène inverse avait des chances de se produire. Si Voldemort avait créé un lien entre leurs deux esprits, Lily pourrait elle aussi s'incruster dans ses plans et en faire profiter l'Ordre du Phénix…

James eut une exclamation de surprise en réalisant que cela était déjà arrivé une fois. Il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, sur le coup, mais son comportement étrange, son entêtement quand elle avait voulu le persuader que c'était Voldemort qui avait fait revenir Carl, sa soudaine envie de vérifier quelque chose sur la carte du Maraudeur le jour même où Hilary et Lyudmila avaient disparu…

_-_Vous êtes mentalement liés, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il tristement.

_-_Il a été très présent, ces derniers temps, admit Lily. C'est comme si… comme s'il était toujours là au creux de mon estomac, quand ça ne va pas et que je suis faible…

James passa une main dans ses longs cheveux et fut surpris de la sentir frissonner. Elle répondit à son regard interrogateur par un air désolé.

_-_Voldemort a passé sa main dans mes cheveux, exactement comme tu le fais, expliqua-t-elle.

James voulut répondre mais on frappa à la porte de la salle de classe. Les deux Gryffondor, surpris, ne bougèrent pas.

_-_C'est moi… dit Sirius en entrant.

_-_Sirius ! s'exclama James, mi étonné, mi heureux.

Il caressa furtivement la joue de Lily puis accueillit son meilleur ami à bras ouverts.

_-_Comment tu vas, vieux frère ? s'enquit Sirius en l'étreignant chaleureusement.

_-_Bah, j'ai survécu à pire, ne put s'empêche de répondre James. N'est pas Potter qui veut, hein !

Tous deux rirent de ce rire retenu qui accompagne les situations trop graves pour qu'on puisse les trouver dôles.

_-_Et toi, alors ? demanda James.

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser qu'il faisait allusion à Hilary pour que Sirius comprenne où il voulait en venir. Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un sourire triste.

_-_C'est la vie, pas vrai ? soupira Sirius.

Oui, c'était cela, la vie, et James ne pouvait rien y faire, aussi se contenta-t-il de hocher la tête. Se faire à l'idée qu'Hilary ne reviendrait jamais ne serait pas le plus aisé des défis qu'il se devait de réussir. Il ignorait pourquoi elle s'était rendue avec Lyudmila à Little Hangleton. Il ignorait comment elle était morte. Avait-elle pensé à lui, pendant ses dernières minutes de vie ? Serait-elle morte heureuse ? Serait-elle contente de retrouver son père dans ce monde que les vivants ne pouvaient connaître ?

_-_Et bien, ça ne va pas, Lily ? s'exclama soudain Sirius.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front. Lily se força à sourire.

_-_Si si, ça va, assura-t-elle.

Elle lança un regard furtif vers James, qui comprit que Sirius ne devait rien savoir de ce qu'elle lui avait tout juste avoué.

_-_Bon, je suggère qu'on retrouve tout le monde dans la salle commune, lança-t-il alors. On y sera mieux que dans cette vieille salle de classe…

_-_Tu viens voir les autres à l'entraînement, plutôt ? suggéra Sirius.

James sourit tristement.

_-_Je ne préfère pas… avoua-t-il.

Sirius parut surpris de l'entendre donner une telle réponse.

_-_Je vois. Tu es dispensé et ça te foutrait les boules de nous voir dans les airs si toi tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de rester dans les tribunes, c'est ça ?

_-_C'est un peu ça, ouais… dit James, abattu.

Sirius lui donna une tape amicale censée le réconforter.

_-_Bah, t'en fais pas va, même sans entraînement tu vas tous leur clouer le bec, au prochain match, lança-t-il avec enthousiasme. Tu reprends avant fin avril, au moins ?

_-_Euh… James ne reprendra pas le Quidditch, intervint timidement Lily.

_-_Hein ?

Sirius les dévisagea comme s'il était persuadé que l'un des deux finirait par craquer et se mettrait à rire, mais son visage se décomposa quand il réalisa que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie.

_-_Ah merde…

Il se mordit la lèvre de culpabilité.

_-_Cornedrue, je suis désolé, je ne s…

_-_Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, coupa James avec une certaine dureté. Je vais monter dans la salle commune. Vous n'aurez qu'à me retrouver après l'entraînement. Personnellement, je n'ai pas le cœur à fouler la pelouse d'un stade.

Sirius ne dit rien, mais James n'attendait aucune réponse. Doutant que Lily désire assister à l'entraînement, il lui tendit la main pour que tous deux rejoignent la tour de Gryffondor.

_-_James ! appela Sirius.

Le jeune homme, la main sur la poignée, se retourna vers son ami et l'interrogea du regard.

_-_Je suis content que tu t'en sois sorti, dit seulement Sirius.

James lui adressa un sourire sincère.

_-_Et bien… Malgré mon dos qui me lâche et malgré ce qui est arrivé à Hilary… moi aussi, je suis content de m'en être sorti, avoua-t-il.

_-_Tu as des nouvelles de Rosanna ?

_-_Pas depuis qu'elle a tenté de m'arracher la tête.

Sirius eut une moue dubitative.

_-_Je me demande si elle savait que c'était toi, son fils, qu'elle attaquait… dit-il.

_-_Je crois que les démons se fichent pas mal de leur progéniture, répondit James. Et puis, peut-on vraiment dire que cette créature soit ma mère ? Tu la reconnaîtrais, toi ?

_-_Non, admit Sirius.

_-_Vous voulez que je vous dise ? lança James. Le seul truc que je regrette dans la mort de Rush, c'est qu'il ait entraîné mon père dans sa chute.

_-_Tu ne peux pas dire ça… lui reprocha Lily. Tu as tué un homme…

James haussa les épaules et sortit de la salle de classe, la tête lourde, peut-être parce qu'elle était trop pleine d'interrogations. Où pouvait être le juste milieu entre laisser un homme détruire des vies sans rien faire et détruire la vie de cet homme pour l'empêcher de détruire celles des autres ? Avec du recul, James ne trouvait pas son acte si monstrueux que ce qu'il avait pensé dans les jours qui l'avaient suivi. Peut-être cela choquerait-il les gens s'il leur avouait qu'il ne regrettait plus ce qu'il avait fait. Le meurtre d'une personne, aussi vile soit-elle, restait un meurtre. Mais il avait vu ce qu'était devenu sa mère. La condamner à une vie éternelle sous forme de démon était bien pire que la mort.

Néanmoins, cette année aurait certainement été la plus riche en catastrophes. James ne doutait pas que chacun des Gryffondor qui arrivaient au bout de leurs études à Poudlard quitterait le château avec une maturité inespérée pour des jeunes de dix-huit ans à peine. Tous avaient grandi et s'étaient affirmés. Ils étaient devenus ceux que le destin avait fait d'eux, avec des principes, des buts et une vision de la vie bien particulière. Les enfants qu'ils étaient le jour où ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard étaient loin. A l'époque, James se voyait déjà champion du monde. Mais le sort en avait décidé autrement… Sirius, lui, avait juré ne jamais tomber amoureux d'une fille, car il les trouvait trop stupides et « trop chochottes ». Au final, il venait de perdre celle avec qui il avait voulu construire quelque chose de vraiment sérieux. Et Lily… Lily avait clamé haut et fort que personne à Poudlard ne la ferait quitter le droit chemin. James se souvenait toujours de la fois où elle avait déclaré à Gwen qu'elle n'était là ni pour s'amuser, ni pour les garçons. Au final, Miss préfète n'avait pas été si exemplaire, et avait surtout largement rompu ses engagements… Mais James serait le dernier à s'en plaindre.

C'était fou, l'évolution de chacun. Sur le coup, personne n'avait réalisé tous ces changements, mais c'était assez incroyable de regarder en arrière et de constater, simplement de constater le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru. Il n'y avait pas encore si longtemps que cela, lui-même s'amusait à humilier publiquement Servilo. Des humiliations parfois méritées, mais parfois gratuites, basées sur un simple sentiment de haine. Mais si Rogue laissait sa haine l'emporter, lui, cela donnait autre chose. Il en avait fait les frais plus tôt dans l'année et avait bien failli y laisser sa vie. Il comprenait désormais ce que Dumbledore voulait dire lorsqu'il lui avait assuré que personne ne naissait singulièrement mauvais. On pouvait naître avec de vilains défauts, comme la rancune et la jalousie, mais c'était l'histoire de chacun qui faisait le reste. Il était bien placé pour le savoir : avait-il l'âme d'un assassin ? Non, et pourtant…

Lorsqu'une jeune femme l'appela depuis l'autre bout du couloir, il eut la folle impression d'entendre la voix d'Hilary, virevoltante et légère, puis réalisa que c'était juste une triste illusion car c'était Gwenog qui accourait vers lui, mi-soulagée, mi-inquiète. Comme la plupart de ceux qui étaient déjà venus lui rendre visite…

_-_Comment tu te sens ? s'enquit-elle en l'étreignant brièvement.

Elle n'attendit même pas la réponse avant d'en venir à ce qui lui brûlait sans doute les lèvres :

_-_Il paraît que tu ne peux plus faire de Quidditch ? C'est McGo qui est venue me prévenir qu'il faudrait trouver deux nouveaux poursuiveurs avant la finale…

De tout Poudlard, Gwenog était sans aucun doute celle qui comprendrait le mieux la sensation de vide qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois que quelqu'un mentionnait le mot « Quidditch ». C'était ensemble qu'ils s'étaient promis de percer chez les professionnels, après tout. Leur passion était aussi forte chez l'un que chez l'autre.

_-_C'est vrai, ce qu'elle m'a dit ? demanda-t-elle puisqu'il ne répondait pas.

Alors, il hocha lentement la tête. Son visage se décomposa sous l'effet de l'incompréhension.

_-_Attends, tu n'es pas sérieux… s'exclama-t-elle. Toi, arrêter le Quidditch ? C'est ridicule !

_-_Je n'ai pas le choix, Gwen…

_-_Mais… bredouilla Gwenog. Ils ne peuvent pas te faire ça ! Tu es _né_ pour le Quidditch !

James haussa les épaules.

_-_J'ai eu la colonne vertébrale brisée deux fois en tout juste un an, rappela-t-il. Les Médicomages ont dit qu'une troisième fois était fortement déconseillée, pour la simple raison qu'en cas de troisième fois, ils ne pourraient peut-être pas la remettre en place…

_-_C'est ridicule, persista Gwenog. Si tu abandonnes le Quidditch, tu vas te faire auror et tu vas affronter des mages noirs des plus puissants. Il suffit que l'un d'eux t'envoie valser dans les airs pour que ta colonne se brise à nouveau ! C'est limite encore plus dangereux que le Quidditch !

_-_Bon, n'en parlons plus, d'accord ? s'impatienta James. On m'a interdit de refaire de la haute voltige, un point c'est tout.

_-_Et depuis quand est-ce que tu prêtes attention aux ordres qu'on te donne ?

James soupira d'agacement.

_-_Ecoute, Gwen, à quoi ça sert de faire joueur pro si c'est pour se prendre une mauvaise chute et crever deux ans après ? bougonna-t-il. J'ai eu presque une semaine pour me faire à l'idée que le Quidditch et moi, c'est terminé, alors s'il te plaît, ne viens pas me remettre le doute maintenant que j'ai fini par accepter que c'était pour mon bien.

Gwenog sembla ne pas en croire ses oreilles.

_-_Alors tu abandonnes la partie ? résuma-t-elle avec colère. Tu ne vas pas te battre pour vivre ta passion ?

_-_J'en ai assez de me battre pour tout, tu peux comprendre, ça ? s'énerva James.

Gwnog fit non de la tête.

_-_Je pensais que tu étais un battant, dit-elle, visiblement déçue. Je pensais que tu abattais les difficultés au lieu de te laisser abattre par elles. Maraudeur un jour et pour toujours, c'est ça ? Et bien permets-moi d'en douter…

_-_Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, à la fin ? gronda James. Que je continue le Quidditch et que je me rompe le dos encore une fois ? Que je finisse ma vie paralysé ?

_-_Que tu prouves à tout le monde que n'est pas Potter qui veut, comme tu le dis si bien !

James soupira à nouveau.

_-_Tu me fatigues, Gwen, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Laisse-moi passer.

_-_Avec plaisir, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

James reprit sa route sans se retourner une seule fois vers elle, le cœur encore une fois empli de colère. Elle refusait tout simplement de comprendre que c'était sa santé qui était en jeu. James ne tenait pas à terminer sa vie dans un lit d'hôpital, complètement paralysé. Il lui restait encore trop de choses à vivre. Il avait un avenir avec Lily. Ils se marieraient, fonderaient une famille…

_Je pensais que tu étais un battant_…

Et il le serait, ce battant. Il chasserait les mages noirs. Il avait tellement de personnes chères à son cœur à venger… Andrew, Nikita, sa mère, Britney, Luke, Steven, Hilary, et même son père… Il lutterait sans répit et finirait par oublier qu'un jour, il avait voulu dédier sa vie au Quidditch…

_Je pensais que tu abattais les difficultés au lieu de te laisser abattre par elles_...

Mais James ne se laissait pas abattre, bien au contraire. Il reprenait son envol malgré le tas de cendres sur lequel il avait reposé ces derniers temps. Plus de père, plus de mère, plus de rêve, rien que l'ombre d'un projet qui lui demanderait énormément de temps et de force. Même Lily lui requerrait de l'attention : il devrait veiller sur elle et faire en sorte que jamais Voldemort ne remette la main sur elle. Et même Remus : il faudrait le soutenir car la vie qui l'attendait ne serait pas des plus faciles. Un loup-garou avait toujours énormément de mal à trouver un métier stable au salaire convenable. Et Sirius : pas de réel projet d'avenir, plus de petite-amie, plus de vraie famille sur qui compter. Et Peter… Que ferait-il, Peter ? Aurait-il ses ASPICs ? Se laisserait-il prendre dans les filets des sorciers perfides désirant se servir de lui pour parvenir à leurs fins malhonnêtes ?

James ne put que relativiser : il était loin d'être le seul à avoir des problèmes. Mais si tous restaient unis, ils parviendraient à s'en tirer. Là était la politique du monde : diviser pour mieux régner. Mais ils resteraient unis. Maraudeurs un jour et pour toujours, une nuit et pour la vie…

oOo

_-_Accueillez tous chaleureusement notre ami Severus, qui est de retour parmi nous après de longues années d'absence ! lança gaiement la stupide sorcière aux grandes dents.

Severus l'avait toujours appelée comme ça, en raison de ses grandes dents, justement. Il avait toujours pensé que si elle tombait, elle pourrait rester coincée dans le plancher, les dents trop profondément enfoncées dans le sol. Il avait même essayé de la pousser trois fois afin de vérifier sa théorie. Mais à chaque fois, ses petits bras d'enfant n'avaient pas eu assez de force pour parvenir _à_ la faire basculer et la stupide sorcière aux grandes dents avait cru qu'il s'amusait à lui donner des fessées. Cela risquait de très vite changer. Ses bras d'enfants étaient devenus des bras de jeune homme, sans doute moins musclés que ceux de Potter –maudit soit-il– mais suffisamment puissants pour la renverser. Il fallait qu'il tente le coup, et si ses dents ne restaient pas coincées, il s'efforcerait de l'ensorceler pour les faire s'allonger un peu. Et alors, il retenterait sa chance…

_-_Et n'oubliez pas : Severus est notre ami ! Alors dites bonjour à Severus !

_-_Bonjour Severus… dirent mollement les têtes de poulpe géant assises en cercle autour de lui.

Severus les retrouvait sans aucune joie. Toutes ces têtes, toutes ressemblaient à celles de moldus handicapés mentaux. Et il n'aimait pas le moldus, encore moins les moldus handicapés. Le pire était sans doute qu'ils n'avait conscience ni du fait qu'ils étaient moldus, ni du fait qu'ils étaient handicapés.

_-_Alors, Severus, dis au groupe ce qui t'amène ici ! dit la stupide sorcière aux grandes dents avec ce même enthousiasme excessif. La dernière fois, c'était ta tante qui t'amenait car tu avais subi un traumatisme : tu avais perdu tes parents…

_-_Je suis tombé amoureux…

Les têtes de poulpe eurent toutes une expression choquée. La stupide sorcière aux grandes dents le dévisagea comme s'il avait commis la pire des horreurs.

_-_Je sais, c'est abominable, admit Severus. Mais pas plus que vos dents…

La stupide sorcière fut trop stupide pour réagir.

_-_Euh… Assieds-toi avec les autres, Severus, nous allons tous t'aider… Car nous sommes tous tes amis ! dit-elle. N'est-ce pas, les autres ? Severus est notre ami, mêmes s'il est tombé amoureux !

Les têtes de poulpe restèrent molles et impassibles. Peut-êtres ressemblaient-ils à des retraités moldus, après tout…

_-_L'essentiel, c'est de réaliser que la vie continue, déclara la stupide sorcière aux grandes dents. Qui peut donner à Severus quelques conseils ?

_-_Ecouter les petits oiseaux qui chantent, répondit une tête de poulpe.

_-_Bien ! se réjouit la sorcière aux grandes dents. Dis-moi, Severus, quand tu écoutes les petits oiseaux qui chantent, tu…

_-_J'ai envie de les avada kedavraser, coupa durement Severus.

_-_Oh, Severus… reprocha la sorcière.

_-_Oh, Severus, répétèrent les têtes de poulpe.

_-_Oh, Severus, reprit la sorcière.

_-_Oh, Severus…

_-_Oh, Severus ! Severus ! s'exclama Regulus en le secouant.

Severus poussa un cri d'horreur et se réveilla en sursaut, manquant de heurter Regulus qui s'était penché vers lui pour le secouer.

_-_Bon sang, Reg', quelle heure il est ? marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits.

_-_Midi dix.

Severus réalisa qu'en effet, il faisait déjà bien jour. Il était d'ailleurs le seul à être resté dans son dortoir, les autres s'en étant allés sans prendre la peine d'arranger leurs lits –de toute manière, les elfes étaient là pour ça.

_-_Dis-donc, tu faisais un cauchemar ? s'enquit Regulus. Tu t'agitais dans ton lit comme si…

_-_Je rêvais que Potter était mon frère et qu'on me l'avait caché pendant toute ces années, mentit Severus, alors tu m'étonnes que j'étais agité !

Regulus haussa les sourcils.

_-_Ca alors c'est un drôle de rêve, admit-il. Bon, lève-toi, ça fait des heures que je t'attends !

_-_Ouais, deux minutes…

Severus s'étira paresseusement et tira sa couette de côté. Des petits oiseaux chantaient l'arrivée des beaux jours dans le parc.

_-_Stupides bestioles, maugréa-t-il.

Regulus le regarda, sceptique.

_-_C'est des oiseaux, quoi… dit-il.

_-_Je le sais, merci.

Il enfila le premier pantalon qu'il trouva et saisit la chemise que lui tendait son ami.

_-_Tu ne prends pas de douche ? demanda celui-ci.

Severus grimaça.

_-_Ai-je quelqu'un pour qui me faire beau ? grogna-t-il. Non, alors pourquoi prendre une douche ?

Regulus ne répondit rien mais son regard suspicieux resta résolument fixé sur lui. Severus n'aimait pas cette sensation et entra dans son jeu : s'ils restaient les yeux dans les yeux, il pourrait tout savoir sur ses secrets et ça, Regulus le refuserait.

Comme prévu, son ami détourna très rapidement la tête, agacé.

_-_Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur que tu fasses ça avec moi, bougonna-t-il.

_-_Parce que tu as trop de secrets ?

_-_On a tous des secrets et tu devrais respecter les miens. Moi, je respecte les tiens.

_-_Je n'ai aucun secret, répliqua Severus.

_-_On a tous des secrets, répéta Regulus. Et contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas besoin d'être legilimens pour deviner quel est _ton_ secret…

_-_Je n'ai pas de secret.

Severus sortit de son dortoir et lui fit signe de le suivre, mais Regulus ne bougea pas.

_-_Ca va bientôt faire trois mois, déclara celui-ci, l'air innocent.

Cependant, Severus sut aussitôt ce dont il voulait parler. Il avait fait le même calcul avant de se coucher, la veille… Mais Regulus ne pouvait pas le savoir, ça. Personne ne le savait. Ce que Regulus voulait dire, c'était que trois mois auparavant, Hilary était morte. Il ne se souciait pas de Lyudmila, lui…

_-_Ca fait vide, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Regulus. On ne les voyait pas tant que ça et pourtant, maintenant qu'elles ont disparu, on réalise à quel point elles prenaient de la place…

_-_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit Severus avec une mauvaise foi qui fut évidente.

Au fond de lui, son cœur tambourina plus fort encore, car la vérité était exactement ce qu'avait dit Regulus. Il n'avait pas passé tant de temps avec Lyudmila. Et pourtant, cela avait suffi…

Se l'avouer lui serrait la gorge. Il savait ce qu'il avait toujours pensé au sujet des filles. Ce qu'il avait rabâché à Regulus quand celui-ci avait avoué être tombé sous le charme d'Hilary Potter. Bien sûr, tout était relatif : tomber amoureux de la cousine de Potter était la pire des choses qui soit arrivé à Reg. Tandis que lui, il avait jeté son dévolu sur Lyudmila, qui était beaucoup moins sage, beaucoup plus Serpentard, et surtout, beaucoup moins Potter…

Mais… Lyudmila restait une fille. Il n'avait pas pu en tomber amoureux. C'était juste… c'était juste un coup de cœur dû à sa différence mais cela n'allait pas plus loin… Lui, Severus Rogue, amoureux ? Et au fond, pourquoi éprouver un sentiment qui ne serait jamais partagé ? Non, c'était juste un coup de cœur…

_-_Tu pourras nier autant que tu le voudras, Sev', ça ne changera jamais rien à ce que moi j'ai vu. Tes regards pleins d'espoir, ta complicité avec une Gryffondor, tes efforts pour paraître présentable les jours où tu savais qu'elle viendrait te voir…

_-_Tu dis n'importe quoi, marmonna Severus. Tu sais très bien ce que je pense des filles.

_-_C'est pourquoi je sais très bien que tu n'avoueras jamais, répliqua Regulus. Mais moi, je sais. Je te connais par cœur, tu sais.

_-_Je n'ai rein à avouer.

Regulus le fixa le temps de quelques secondes, puis soupira et le rejoignit hors du dortoir sans le moindre regard. Severus s'en voulut de ne pas lui faire assez confiance pour lui révéler ses sentiments les plus profonds. Mais il avait toujours été trop fier. Pour qui passerait-il, s'il en venait à avouer être tombé amoureux, lui qui avait passé son temps à répéter aux autres que l'amour était la plus stupide des inventions du monde après les moldus ?

_-_Tu sais, je crois qu'Hilary a de la chance car même après sa mort, nombreuses seront les personnes qui penseront à elle, déclara Regulus. Lyudmila, en revanche, est morte et personne ne se souviendra d'elle.

_-_Je me souviendrai d'elle, réfuta Severus. C'était une excellente amie et alliée.

Regulus eut un rire sceptique.

_-_Nier tes sentiments n'est pas le meilleur moyen de lui rendre hommage, fit-il remarquer. Elle méritait sûrement mieux.

Severus ne répondit pas.

_-_Combien de fois es-tu allé la voir au cimetière, depuis qu'elle est morte ? s'enquit Regulus.

Severus garda une nouvelle fois le silence. De toute manière, Regulus connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

_-_Tu devrais y aller, conseilla sincèrement le cinquième année. Il est important que ceux qui tenaient à elle aillent lui rendre un dernier hommage. Même tardif…

_-_Parlons d'autre chose, tu veux ? bougonna Severus. C'est mon dernier jour à Poudlard. J'aimerais m'amuser et en profiter à fond avant le départ de demain matin, d'accord ?

Avec une mauvaise humeur qu'il savait due à la vérité face à laquelle Regulus venait de le placer, il quitta la salle commune et traversa les cachots venteux, bien décidé à se remplir l'estomac des derniers délices que cette école pourrait lui offrir.

oOo

James alluma la dernière bougie et reposa à sa place dans le chandelier celle dont il s'était servi depuis le début. Avec satisfaction, il nota que Peter avait fait brûler de l'encens dans un coin de la pièce et les effluves parfumées, mêlées à la lumière tamisée, créaient une ambiance toute particulière, semblable à celle du jour où ils avaient officiellement formé leur groupe. C'était en fin de première année, peu avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Seulement, à l'époque, ils avaient choisi une salle de classe vide qu'ils avaient soigneusement verrouillée afin de ne pas être dérangés. Cette fois, c'était la Cabane Hurlante qui avait servi de lieu sacré, en souvenir des nuits de pleine lune, pas toujours très drôles pour Remus, mais toujours bénéfiques pour les liens qui les unissaient tous les quatre.

Sirius avait déniché dans la salle sur Demande un vieux tapis de style oriental, qu'il avait déroulé sur le sol afin qu'ils puissent s'asseoir sans ramasser l'épaisse couche de poussière qui décorait le plancher. Dans un coin de la pièce, ils avaient déposé leurs affaires, les tassant le plus possible afin de libérer un maximum d'espace. Etaient ainsi entassés la cape d'invisibilité que James avait récupérée par l'intermédiaire de Dearborn, la carte du Maraudeur, une grande bouteille de bierraubeurre, des provisions selon les goûts de chacun et un objet appartenant à chacun des garçons, cher à leur cœur. Tous avaient eu pour ordre de le déposer dans un petit sac de velours, pour que les autres ne le découvrent qu'au moment précis où la cérémonie l'autoriserait.

Remus, lui, avait déposé au centre du futur carré, sur un coussin de velours noir, un gros ouvrage qui semblait encore trop neuf mais qui pourtant portait déjà les marques de toutes les fois où on l'avait feuilleté. Sur la couverture de cuir clair avait été gravé plus ou moins élégamment un titre et le nom des auteurs.

Comment devenir un bon Maraudeur en 100 leçons,

Par Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue.

James en resta bouche bée.

_-_Tu l'as terminé… murmura-t-il, hébété.

Remus avait entrepris, depuis que ses amis s'étaient fait animagus pour lui, de rédiger entièrement le livre de leur amitié, mais avait toujours refusé de le leur montrer avant ce jour. Il l'avait surtout écrit lors des longs séjours à l'infirmerie qui ensuivaient ses métamorphoses mensuelles, éclairé à la faible lueur de sa baguette magique quand Mrs Pomfresh était endormie, et rattrapant son retard dans la journée, quand ses amis avaient cours et ne pouvaient lui rendre visite. C'était peut-être pour cela que Mrs Pomfresh l'avait toujours gardé si longtemps, d'ailleurs : il était fort possible qu'elle ait pensé que cette fatigue était simplement due à une faiblesse.

_-_Je vous avais dit qu'il serait prêt à temps pour notre dernière nuit, rappela Remus.

James croisa le regard pétillant de Sirius. Tous deux s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, bientôt imités par Peter et Remus. Le silence se fit. Alors, James étendit les bras, les paumes de ses mains tournées vers le haut. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Sirius, à sa droite, déposa sa propre main dans la sienne, puis Peter, à sa gauche, en fit de même. Tous les quatre formèrent un carré parfait, puis fermèrent les yeux. Les flammes dansantes des bougies venaient se trémousser au-delà des paupières closes de James comme des ombres. Les ombres des garçons qu'ils étaient avant ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Mais dans un tel moment de sérénité, où leur amitié était à son apogée, tout devait forcément avoir une signification. Chaque son, chaque signe leur rappellerait une bêtise, un fou rire ou une simple anecdote, mais ces simples choses, mises bout à bout, avaient fini par former leur histoire, un morceau de leur existence qu'ils auraient aimé prolonger jusqu'à l'éternité.

_-_Il y a de cela six ans, nous avons juré sur tout ce qui nous était cher de ne former qu'une seule et même personne, commença lentement James, d'une voix lente et posée, pour ne pas rompre la quiétude installée. Notre pacte était clair : ne jamais rien laisser nous séparer.

Il marqua une courte pause pour que ses paroles soient assimilées dans tous les esprits. Ce fut Sirius qui reprit, sur le même ton, de sa voix grave qui accompagnait ses grands discours :

_-_Le destin en a décidé autrement et il y a de cela quelques mois à peine, les Maraudeurs ont failli disparaître. Mais l'union a toujours fait la force et nous avons surmonté cette épreuve avec triomphe pour ensuite reprendre notre envol.

_-_Nous avons frôlé le sol et atteint les plus hauts cieux, reprit Remus. Mais nous l'avons toujours fait ensemble. Ce n'était pas l'un qui souffrait, c'était nous quatre. Ce n'était pas l'un qui bouillonnait de joie, c'était nous quatre. Quatre garçons, quatre corps mais un seul cœur.

_-_Ce cœur qui aujourd'hui bat si fort dans notre poitrine qu'on voudrait lui dire de s'arrêter, mais on ne peut pas, car arrêter ce cœur qui bat en nous, c'est arrêter le cours de cette amitié éternelle, acheva Peter.

Ils rouvrirent les paupières. Rien n'avait changé, hormis les petits sourires tristes qui illuminaient désormais leurs visages. Remus fut celui qui prit l'initiative suivante : il posa une main sur son cœur et leva l'autre, comme pour jurer sur l'honneur. Les autres firent de même.

_-_Je n'oublierai jamais la fois où Cornedrue a dansé et fait un strip-tease au rythme de l'hymne de Poudlard, sur la table de son salon, dit-il.

Les autres éclatèrent d'un même rire au souvenir de cet épisode pour le moins burlesque.

_-_Je n'oublierai jamais la fois où Queudver s'est endormi dans son assiette de petits pois, renchérit Sirius.

James se souvint du visage tout vert de son ami lorsqu'il avait réalisé où il se trouvait et rit de plus belle.

_-_Je n'oublierai jamais la fois où Patmol s'est jeté dans l'eau glacée du lac pour aller rejoindre les sirènes qui l'appelaient ! s'exclama-t-il.

Cet épisode avait sans doute été l'un des plus pitoyables de la vie de Sirius, puisque pas moins d'une trentaine de témoins avaient assisté à la scène.

_-_Je n'oublierai jamais la fois où Lunard est allé chatouiller McGo en pensant qu'il s'agissait de Philippa Williamson !

Et pendant plus d'une heure, ils se remémorèrent leurs folies, leurs fous rires, leurs erreurs et les situations honteuses dans lesquelles ils s'étaient tous retrouvés. James riait tellement qu'il en avait mal au ventre, et on jugea bientôt nécessaire l'ouverture de la bouteille de bierraubeurre. Ils étaient allés l'acheter ensemble à Pré-au-Lard le week-end précédent, et avaient pris la taille géante, si bien qu'il fallait être deux pour la porter. Sirius et Peter l'amenèrent au centre du carré et Remus la déboucha comme il put –autrement dit, à coups de sortilèges. Au final, le bouchon en liège sauta si haut qu'il s'enfonça dans le bois pourri du plafond.

Ils burent tous au goulot plusieurs fois puis commencèrent à feuilleter le livre que Remus avait écrit. Comme ils ne pouvaient se pencher à quatre au-dessus des pages claires, James entreprit une lecture à vois haute afin que tout le monde en profite. Remus y avait énuméré les cent choses qui selon lui résumaient le mieux les sept années qu'ils avaient passées à Poudlard. Les leçons étaient parfois sérieuses, parfois totalement loufoques, et étaient toujours accompagnées d'exemples concrets reprenant un Maraudeur en pleine action.

_-Leçon numéro dix-sept : être le plus séducteur de tous. « -Eh, Evans, est-ce que… -Non, Potter, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi ! -Nan, je voulais juste savoir si tu pouvais me prêter ton manuel… »_

_-Leçon numéro dix-huit_, poursuivit Sirius en prenant le relais, _savoir insister : « Eh, Evans ! -Je n'ai pas mon manuel, Potter. -Ouais, je sais, mais je voulais savoir si tu voulais… -Non, Potter, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi. -Un jour tu changeras d'avis… »_

Même James ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il avait vraiment été lamentable, dans sa méthode de séduction. Le pire était qu'il lui avait fallu plus d'un an pour le comprendre…

_-Leçon numéro trente-huit : toujours avoir un arbre à portée de main._

_-Leçon numéro cinquante-deux : toujours mettre son professeur de potions hors de lui. A défaut d'un professeur de potions, se munir d'un professeur de métamorphose. Il existe une variante nécessitant un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal particulièrement pitoyable. Attention aux représailles, cependant : certains coupent les langues._

L'ouvrage s'achevait avec la leçon numéro cent : avoir les meilleurs amis du monde. Quand Jameslut ces ultimes mots, il estima qu'il était temps de sortir leurs objets personnels. Peter avait eu la bonne idée d'apporter une petite boîte en fer. Chacun y déposa son trésor. James avait apporté un jouet qu'il avait toujours eu, aussi loin que sa mémoire lui permettait de remonter dans le temps : il s'agissait d'un petit balai ensorcelé et capable de voler seul dans les airs –ou du moins, il avait été capable de le faire, un jour lointain. Sirius, lui, avait pensé que l'objet qui le représentait le mieux était un petit sac de billes avec lesquelles il avait avoué avoir joué des heures et des heures quand il était enfant. Après les railleries amicales des trois autres, il avait déposé le sac dans la boîte métallique de Peter. Celui-ci avait emmené l'emballage de ses friandises préférées –les Chocoballes à la fraise. Remus, lui, s'était simplement muni d'une photo d'eux quatre dans leur dortoir. Le cliché avait été pris par Franck peu de temps après leur premier Noël à Poudlard, si bien que James arborait encore une affreuse coupe de cheveux et qu'il manquait quelques dents à Peter. James, entre deux moqueries envers Peter et lui-même, fut touché par le geste de Remus, et savait que les autres l'étaient tout autant. Néanmoins, personne ne prononça le moindre mot et la photo fut déposée dans la boîte comme les autres objets.

_-_On devrait l'enterrer quelque part, suggéra Peter. Elle y resterait pour l'éternité…

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête, enthousiastes.

_-_Au pied du Saule ? proposa Remus.

_-_Ou sous notre arbre, dit James.

_-_Bonne idée ! s'exclama Sirius. En souvenir de toutes les heures que nous avons passées sur nos vieilles branches…

_-_Quand James espionnait Lily, pouffa Remus.

_-_Et quand on espionnait Servilo, ajouta Peter.

_-_Bon, adjugé-vendu, sous notre arbre ! lança Sirius.

Ainsi, ils se précipitèrent tous dans le parc et coururent à vive-allure jusqu'au bord du lac. Leur arbre se tenait là, grand et fort, et sembla même les accueillir. Soudain euphoriques, les quatre Gryffondor s'agenouillèrent et se mirent à creuser la terre avec leurs ongles, comme des enfants dans un bac à sable. La lune était bien haute dans le ciel : la nuit devait déjà être bien avancée. Pourtant, ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce que le trou soit si profond qu'il leur fût impossible d'aller plus bas en raison de la taille de leurs bras. Là, ils firent glisser la boîte en fer, prononcèrent quelques mots solennels, et commencèrent à reboucher le trou. James et Sirius ne résistèrent pas à la tentation de se barbouiller mutuellement de terre humide, et leur chamaillerie dégénéra en vraie bataille.

Finalement, ils reprirent place autour du livre dans la Cabane Hurlante et retrouvèrent tout leur sérieux. Sirius déposa sa main sale sur l'ouvrage comme un prêtre aurait pu le faire avec la Bible, respira profondément et tenta vainement de masquer la nostalgie qui s'était soudainement emparé de lui.

_-_Je jure solennellement que les Maraudeurs passeront toujours avant toute chose dans ma vie, et que si la mort frappe chez l'un d'eux, je serai celui qui ouvrira la porte. Un jour et pour toujours, une nuit et pour la vie.

Remus déposa sa main sur celle de Sirius. Contrairement à celui-ci, il ne chercha pas à cacher sa tristesse : ses yeux brillaient de larmes immobiles.

_-_Je jure solennellement avoir été sincère tout au long de ces sept années et de l'être encore avec vous jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Puisque sans vous je ne suis plus rien, je ferai en sorte qu'ensemble, nous soyons tout. Un jour et pour toujours, une nuit et pour la vie.

Peter ajouta sa main, la plus sale de toutes.

_-_Je jure solennellement que ma vie n'a un sens que depuis que les Maraudeurs sont entrés dans ma vie. Tout comme Peter rime avec Maraudeurs, je ferai tout mon possible pour que destinée rime avec loyauté. Un jour et pour toujours, une nuit et pour la vie.

James, le cœur battant la chamade, sut que son tour était venu. La main qu'il déposa sur celle de Peter était tremblante, mais sa voix ne le fut pas.

_-_Je jure solennellement que où que vous soyez, quelle que soit l'heure et quels que soient vos problèmes, je serai là pour vous comme vous avez été là pour moi pendant ces sept années. Vous êtes les soleils qui chassent mes ténèbres, les brises qui chassent mes nuages. Sans vous, Cornedrue ne pourrait plus exister : Lunard, tu es mon cerveau ; Patmol, ma moitié ; Peter, mon estomac…

Tous pouffèrent de rire.

_-_Mauraudeurs un jour et pour toujours, une nuit et pour la vie…

_-_… et même quand on sera morts, on sera toujours unis, acheva Sirius.

Ils restèrent un instant là, leurs mains liées, puis estimèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de rejoindre leurs camarades dans la salle commune. Ils réalisèrent avec joie que pour eux, la soirée continuerait, car Franck et les filles avaient réussi à organiser une petite fête où tous les Gyffondor étaient conviés.

Lily fut d'abord répugnée par les mains sales de James et refusa de danser avec lui sous prétexte qu'il salirait sa robe blanche –celle dans laquelle il la trouvait très angélique– mais en voyant que nombreuses étaient les filles qui l'invitaient à danser, elle revint sur sa décision et se mit elle-même à rire lorsque deux traces marron trahirent les mains baladeuses de James.

_-_C'est le dernier jour, tout est permis ! se défendit celui-ci en riant.

_-_Ah, vraiment ?

Lily, les yeux pleins de malice, saisit un verre de jus d'orange sur la longue table installée spécialement pour l'occasion et le renversa sur la chemine blanche et tachée de terre de James. Celui-ci poussa une exclamation de surprise. Lily, elle, éclata de rire.

_-_Tu vas devoir retirer ça, minauda-t-elle, un petit sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Allez, montre-nous tes muscles…

Sa dernière phrase attira quelques regards curieux et rapidement, un cercle se forma autour d'eux deux, principalement composée de jeunes demoiselles que la situation enthousiasmait plus que leurs partenaires masculins. Quelques jaloux virent même se placer auprès de James afin de lui faire de la concurrence. Ce fut notamment le cas de Franck et de Dave Goujon, mais James, hilare, resta le favori des spectatrices.

Il désira cependant prendre une douche pour se nettoyer de la terre et du jus de fruit dont il était couvert, et après une longue série d'embrassades, Lily le laissa enfin monter. La vision d'un Sirius maussade et replié sur lui-même sous sa couette fut la seule chose capable de faire retomber son euphorie.

_-_Eh, Patmol, qu'est-ce que… ? bredouilla-t-il.

Puis, en déplaçant son regard jusqu'à la photo posée près de son ami, il comprit ce qui n'allait pas.

_-_Tu n'as pas le cœur à faire la fête sans elle, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il tristement.

Sirius se contenta de hausser les épaules.

_-_C'est juste que tout le monde en bas s'amuse, soupira-t-il. Chacun se réjouit de toutes les belles choses qui lui soient arrivées, mais pour moi, au final, cette dernière année à Poudlard aura été plutôt un échec qu'une réussite.

James s'approcha de lui et l'étreignit aussi fort qu'il le put, comme s'il avait voulu lui transmettre une partie de sa force et de sa gaieté, et Sirius répondit à son étreinte avec cette volonté d'aller mieux en puisant dans tout ce que son frère de cœur pouvait lui donner. Aussitôt, James sentit sa gorge se serrer et la fête qui se déroulait dans la salle commune lui sembla très lointaine.

_-_Ca va bientôt faire trois mois, murmura-t-il. Il est temps de passer à autre chose, désormais…

_-_Je sais… Je sais… Mais… il y a seulement deux belles choses qui soient arrivées dans ma vie : vous et elle. Et ce soir, alors que tout le monde s'apprête à quitter Poudlard avec des rêves plein la tête, je réalise qu'elle est morte en entraînant nos projets dans sa chute. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, une fois dehors ? Chercher du travail, en trouver peut-être, et affronter le quotidien, seul comme un sorcier vieux avant l'heure ?

_-_Nous serons là ! rappela James. Tu n'as pas déjà oublié nos promesses ? Une nuit et pour la vie !

_-_Tu vas devenir auror, tu vas fonder une famille avec Lily, vous allez être heureux…

_-_Mais toi aussi, tu le seras ! s'exclama James. Hey, Patmol, ne te laisse pas abattre ! Tu es jeune et beau, pourquoi serais-tu malheureux ? Descends et tu verras comme la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue ! Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de filles qui seraient volontaires pour te remonter le moral !

Sirius secoua la tête.

_-_Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de me faire allumer par toutes ces midinettes ? Ce serait une insulte à sa mémoire…

_-_Hilary aimait la vie, assura James. C'est en restant cloîtré dans ton lit que tu insultes sa mémoire. Elle aurait préféré te voir déchaîné et profiter de toutes les belles choses de la vie plutôt que dans ce dortoir à te morfondre… Et si tes sentiments étaient sincères, cela ne constituera en rien une trahison. Tu l'auras aimée jusqu'au jour de sa mort, et je crois que c'est cela le plus important… Elle savait aussi bien que moi qu'il n'est pas bon de ressasser le passé. Vous avez vécu votre histoire en profitant de chaque seconde. Il n'y a plus grand chose d'autre à faire, désormais…

Sirius hocha tristement la tête et respira profondément. S'il sembla hésiter le temps de quelques secondes, il finit par se lever, passa un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux noirs et se mit de l'eau sur le visage.

_-_Prêt à recharger les batteries… lança-t-il en rejoignant James devant la porte.

_-_Tant mieux. La vie est trop courte pour ne pas profiter à fond de ce qu'elle a à nous offrir…

La fête continua, mais James se sentit refroidi par la peine de son ami. Lily s'en aperçut et lui proposa de passer le reste de la nuit plus tranquillement. Lorsque, une petite heure plus tard, il se décida à accepter sa proposition, un dernier regard vers Sirius lui fit comprendre que celui-ci avait saisi le message : il dansait avec pas moins de quatre jolies filles de sixième et cinquième années.

_-_S'il en a besoin de quatre pour remplacer Hilary, il n'est pas sorti de l'auberge, fit remarquer Lily.

James haussa les épaules.

_-_Je préfère le voir comme ça que déprimé comme tout à l'heure, répondit seulement James. Il aura besoin de ça pour remonter la pente. On n'oublie jamais totalement les gens qu'on a aimés, tu sais. Surtout quand on les a aimés aussi fort qu'il a aimé Hilary…

Pour ceux qui avaient préféré dormir quelques heures avant le grand départ, le réveil fut difficile. James dut secouer Peter trois fois de suite avant qu'il ne parvienne enfin à bouger le moindre petit orteil. Franck, lui, opta pour la douche froide afin de vaincre une bonne fois pour toutes ses bâillements. Remus, habitué à la fatigue, fut le seul qui se leva sans se plaindre.

L'heure de boucler ses valises arriva trop vite. James acheva la sienne avec mélancolie et la descendit dans le hall, où elle alla s'entasser avec celles des autres élèves, ceux qui ne savaient pas la chance qu'ils avaient de pouvoir revenir en septembre. La Grande Salle était déjà remplie de tous ces jeunes sorciers ravis de retrouver leurs familles, ceux qui avaient encore tant d'années d'études à Poudlard devant eux. Ceux qui ne connaissaient du château que la partie qu'on avait bien voulu leur montrer, et qui ignoraient par conséquent tous ces secrets qui rendaient l'école plus belle encore.

James s'assit entre Lily et Sirius à la longue table des Gryffondor et apprécia son dernier petit-déjeuner dans l'enceinte du château. Il aurait voulu prendre de tout : du jus d'orange, de citrouille, de pomme, du thé, du café, du lait, du porridge, des toasts, du bacon, des œufs… Mais son estomac lui cria d'arrêter lorsqu'il attaqua le bacon. Il remonta alors dans la tour des Gryffondor avec Sirius et se laissa mollement tomber dans son fauteuil favori, auprès de la cheminée qui ne brûlait plus depuis l'arrivée du soleil. A demi-conscient, il observa une dernière fois les lieux, avec ce regard attentif qui caractérise la dernière inspection d'un lieu. Les fauteuils de velours usé. Les tables pas toujours stables. Le tapis tâché d'encre. La fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc. L'arrière du portrait de la grosse dame. Le blason de Godric Gryffondor. Les escaliers menant aux dortoirs.

_-_Il est temps qu'on y aille, Cornedrue… soupira Sirius.

Comme un fantôme, James rejoignit silencieusement les autres dans le hall bondé et fut agressé par le brouhaha infernal qui y régnait. Les hiboux tenus en cage hululaient lorsque les chats en panier sortaient les griffes. Les première année ne tenaient pas en place. Un instant, James eut l'impression d'être de retour Chemin de Traverse, le premier jour des soldes magiques.

_-_Comment on retrouve les autres, maintenant ? marmonna-t-il.

_-_Je suis juste là, derrière toi, précisa Gwenog en tapotant son épaule.

_-_Fantastique, mais j'avais dit _les_ autres.

_-_Ils sont tous réunis dans la Grande Salle, déclara Gwenog. Les professeurs voulaient nous adresser leurs adieux…

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard surpris mais la suivirent jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Ils furent les derniers à arriver. Cela fit sourire Dumbledore.

_-_Décidément, Messieurs Black et Potter, vous vous serez fait remarquer jusqu'au tout dernier jour de votre scolarité… plaisanta-t-il.

_-_Pour une fois, ça n'était pas volontaire, se justifia Sirius.

_-_J'ose l'espérer. Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, nous allons pouvoir commencer…

Tous les professeurs –James fut étonné de constater qu'ils étaient vraiment tous venus– se relevèrent et la table sur laquelle traînaient les restes de leur petit-déjeuner disparut quand McGonagall frappa dans ses mains. A la grande surprise de tous, elle fut celle qui prit la parole.

_-_Il y a de cela plus de sept ans maintenant, vous êtes arrivés dans cette salle, terrifiés à l'idée d'être répartis dans ces quatre maisons qu'aujourd'hui, vous connaissez si bien. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier encore que je vous accueillais afin de vous mener jusqu'au Choixpeau Magique.

Le temps d'une seconde, James se revit, s'avançant vers le tabouret au milieu de cette même estrade qui se tenait désormais en face de lui, et coiffant le vieux chapeau qui l'avait ensuite envoyé à Gryffondor. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_-_Nous vous avons tous vus passer de l'enfance à l'adolescence, pour certains avec beaucoup d'insolence…

Son regard se posa furtivement sur James et Sirius, qui durent redoubler d'efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire. Oui, ils lui en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs, à la pauvre McGo…

_-_… pour d'autres, dans le plus grand sérieux et le plus grand désir de travailler. Le fait est que ce matin, nous pouvons constater que vous avons atteint notre objectif : vous êtes tous devenus de jeunes adultes prêts à affronter la vraie vie, avec vos principes et votre façon de voir les choses, avec vos opinions et vos goûts, mais avec des diplômes et assez de ressources pour je l'espère mener vos projets à bien.

Elle hocha la tête et laissa Dumbledore continuer.

_-_L'avenir a pu vous faire peur, un jour, poursuivit-il, et pourquoi pas ce jour où vous êtes arrivés à Poudlard. Mais puisque c'est aujourd'hui le début de cet avenir parfois redouté, parfois attendu, je tenais à rappeler à chacun et chacune d'entre vous qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il arrive des fois où l'on réalise en cours de chemin qu'on se trompe de route et que notre voie se trouve loin derrière.

James ne sut si cela fut un effet de son imagination ou pas, mais il eut l'impression que les yeux de Dumbledore glissaient sur Rogue et ses amis de Serpentard. Cela ne l'étonna pas beaucoup. La seule chose étonnante fut de les voir sérieux et non moqueurs comme ils avaient l'habitude de l'être quand quelqu'un avait espoir qu'un jour, ils changeraient de camp.

_-_Il n'est jamais trop tard, répéta Dumbledore. L'essentiel est de se souvenir que l'erreur est humaine. Cela est valable pour tous. L'avenir risque d'être incertain, mais si vous ne laissez pas vos erreurs prendre le dessus sur ce que vous êtes, vous saurez trouver quelle voie est la vôtre. Même s'il est tard, même si vous pensez avoir tout gâché. Respectez vos convictions et vous ne vous perdrez pas en chemin…

Ses paroles furent ponctuées par quelques applaudissements, et les élèves commencèrent à repartir vers le hall. Certains professeurs les rattrapèrent et échangèrent des poignées de mains à ceux qu'ils avaient appréciés. Le professeur McGonagall rappela les Gryffondor et attendit que l'attention se soit dispersée avant de s'adresser directement à eux. Devant son air ému, James sut qu'elle s'apprêtait à les gratifier de mots qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de dire à ses élèves et en fut touché. Quand finalement, elle reprit la parole, ils l'écoutèrent tous attentivement : Lily, les yeux grands ouverts ; Peter, la bouche légèrement entrouverte ; Alice, tout sourire ; Franck, impatient ; Remus, sérieux ; Hestia, les yeux rivés sur elle ; Sirius, intrigué et Gwenog, amusée…

_-_Je… J'ai vu défiler un bon nombre d'étudiants qui comme vous ont été à Gryffondor pendant sept ans, dit-elle avec mélancolie. J'ai toujours regretté certains d'entre eux, tandis que d'autres m'ont soulagée en s'en allant. D'autres encore m'ont laissée assez indifférente. J'entends pas là que la relation que nous entretenions n'avait jamais dépassé celle d'un professeur envers ses élèves. Ce que je tenais à vous dire, c'est que malgré les fois où vous m'avez faite bouillir de colère –en particulier vous deux ! ajouta-t-elle en désignant James et Sirius du bout de son long doigt. Malgré ces fois où j'ai été sur le point de vous étrangler, j'ai été très satisfaite de votre comportement de ces deux dernières années, de votre comportement à vous tous. Ca n'a pas toujours été facile : Poudlard a été sur le point de se noyer, puis vous avez eu un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal particulièrement agressif et violent, puis vous avez subi la perte de deux de vos camarades… Face à tout cela, vous avez su garder votre calme et en avez même fait plus que ce que nous attendions de vous en de telles circonstances. S'ajoutent à cela les excellents résultats que vous avez ramenés de vos examens… Je dois avouer que je suis très fière de vous, beaucoup plus que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Et… vous ferez partie de ces élèves que je regretterai toute ma vie. Je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez…

Franck fut le premier à réagir : apparemment décidé, il tendit sa main à McGonagall, qui la serra en souriant. Cela marqua le début d'une longue série de saluts entre les élèves et la directrice des Gryffondor, puis d'autres professeurs vinrent s'en mêler. Ainsi, à sa grande surprise, James échangea une poignée de mains chaleureuse avec Slughorn, qui lui accorda même un sourire.

_-_J'ai été heureux de vous avoir comme élève, aussi étonnant cela puisse-t-il vous paraître, avoua-t-il.

_-_Et aussi étrange que cela puisse-t-il vous paraître, j'ai eu pire, comme professeur, assura James en toute honnêteté. Et ce malgré les préjugés que vous aviez sur moi…

Slughorn rougit légèrement.

_-_Vous savez ce que c'est : parfois, on laisse sa jalousie prendre le dessus sur la raison… Ne lui dites rien de tout cela, d'accord ?

James jeta un regard rapide à Lily, qui discutait joyeusement avec le professeur Dearborn, puis hocha la tête et sourit à son tour.

_-_Je ne lui dirai rien, promis !

Les diligences tirées par ces étranges créatures ailées et repoussantes n'attendaient plus qu'eux, et à peine eurent-ils pris place que déjà, ils se mirent en route en direction de la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Personne ne voulut rompre le silence. On aurait annoncé la mort de quelqu'un que l'ambiance n'aurait pas été plus maussade.

Puis, ce qui devait arriver arriva, et ils durent monter une dernière fois dans le Poudlard Express. Le voyage, cependant, leur ramena le sourire, et le temps passa si vite qu'après trois tournois d'échecs que Remus gagna, une bonne dizaine de batailles explosives dont les victoires revinrent à James et Sirius et des heures de bavardages au sujet de tout et n'importe quoi, Dave Goujon vint leur annoncer qu'ils arriveraient d'ici un petit quart d'heure. L'agitation retomba et le silence reprit sa place, alors que chacun tentait d'assimiler la nouvelle : quinze minutes plus tard, il leur faudrait tourner une longue page de leur vie et en commencer une autre, incertaine et inconnue. James, cette fois, ne se laissa pas gagner par la nostalgie et sentit même l'excitation le gagner à mesure que le train se rapprochait de la gare. C'était certes la fin d'une époque, mais celle qui s'annonçait n'avait aucune raison d'être moins belle. Ils quittaient juste l'enfance pour gagner leur indépendance, leur liberté. Mais pourquoi noircir le tableau ? Il aurait certainement d'excellentes notes à ses APSPICs, entrerait à l'école des aurors, se marierait avec Lily –si elle le désirait, tout du moins– et la vie continuerait. Jusqu'au chapitre suivant…

* * *

Hey!! Le tout c'est de se dire que quand on veut on peut... Je voulais terminer cette fic avant mon départ, et j'ai terminé cette fic avant mon départ. Avec l'aide d'Ombeline, évidemment. Que serais-je sans elle...

C'est donc 4 chapitres qui vont être postés aujourd'hui, écrits dans la précipitation, corrigés plutôt rapidement, mais qui sont bien terminés...

Bon alors du coup, j'ai pas répondu aux quelques reviews que j'ai reçues pour le dernier chapitre. Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de ceux qui me les ont envoyées, mais vous z'en faites pas: vous aurez votre réponse quand même!

Bref, trève de bavardages inutiles, de toute manière je vous revois dans encore 3 chapitres...49: Bribes de vie 1; 50: Bribes de vie 2;51: Et les années passèrent... Je vous donne rendez-vous cet après-midi pour tout ça!!

Ps: Annouille: merki merki merki merki... lol


	49. Bribes de vie 1

**Chapitre 49 : Bribes de vie (1).**

_Juillet 1977._

Le cercle des mangemorts était parfait. Severus avait l'impression de se tenir au milieu d'une arène dans laquelle il était inutile de songer à la fuite. Le Maître, dissimulé par une capuche noire et l'ombre de la nuit, tendit la main vers lui. Severus retroussa sa manche et lui offrit son bras. Sa peau déjà pâle parut fluorescente sous la lueur vacillante des flammes. Le feu… Le cimetière ressemblait à un endroit venu tout droit des Enfers. Les moldus n'avaient pas idée de ce qui se passait si près de chez eux…

Severus jeta un regard furtif à son oncle, encagoulé juste derrière lui, et s'agenouilla. A ce moment seulement, le Maître sortit sa baguette magique. Il passa ses longs doigts froids tout au long de son avant-bras, comme s'il cherchait l'endroit idéal. Severus ne frissonna pas. Tout ce qu'il ressentit fut une immense fierté.

Il lui sembla que le temps s'était arrêté, ou que quelqu'un l'avait ensorcelé afin qu'il soit plus lent qu'à l'ordinaire. Il savait pourtant que le détraqueur de temps avait été brisé le soir où Potter et Evans étaient venus dans ce cimetière. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de bien regarder, mais son oncle lui avait dit qu'on pouvait encore, en cherchant bien, trouver des traces du sang de Potter. Il serait si heureux s'il tombait sur l'une d'elles…

Une douleur fulgurante chassa toutes ces pensées de son esprit. Le Maître avait enfoncé la pointe de sa baguette dans sa peau qui brûlait, brûlait tellement qu'il eut envie de hurler sans le pouvoir. Alors, il serra les dents et attendit que la douleur passe. Mais elle ne passa pas : sa peau devint noire comme de l'encre de Chine et des lignes se tracèrent lentement, bien trop lentement. Il craquerait…

Des larmes avaient commencé à perler au coin de ses yeux quand le Maître retira enfin sa baguette. Severus, le souffle coupé, observa le résultat et se sentit tout de suite mieux : une Marque des Ténèbres sombre et bien dessinée était désormais incrustée dans sa peau pâle. Il avait attendu ce moment pendant des années…

Il avait à peine eu le temps de se réjouir que déjà, des cris d'enfant se firent entendre non loin de là. Un mangemort –certainement Avery père– amena une petite fille sous la lueur des flammes dansantes. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, vêtue d'un pyjama rose décoré de petits lapins aux oreilles excessivement grandes. Malgré ce qui lui arrivait, elle avait réussi à garder son ours en peluche usé avec elle.

_-_Tue-la, ordonna le Maître.

La petite fille pleura plus fort encore. Pour la faire taire, Avery la suspendit par les pieds au-dessus du sol. Plusieurs mangemorts du cercle se mirent à rire. Avery, lui-même amusé, retira son pantalon rose et le jeta dans les flammes. Malgré lui, Rogue fut choqué de voir cette gamine en petite culotte devant lui. Il avait vécu la même chose. Potter l'avait humilié de la sorte…

_-_Tue-la, répéta le Maître, un peu plus impatiemment.

Le regard du jeune homme croisa celui de la petite fille. Son esprit se brouilla : il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il faisait là. Pourquoi ne faisait-il pas redescendre cette gamine qui n'avait rien demandé ?

_-_Allons, c'est une moldue… rappela le Maître. Aurais-tu des scrupules à la tuer ?

Severus, déterminé, sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa droit sur son front.

_-_Avada Kedavra !

La nuit redevint silencieuse.

_-_Tu es des nôtres…

_Août 1977._

Peter avait tenu sa promesse et s'était rendu à la prison où son père était détenu, armé de sa seule baguette magique. Lors de la visite –il n'avait jamais tant discuté avec son père, et cette soudaine proximité entre eux deux l'avait convaincu qu'il faisait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire– il la lui avait prêtée afin qu'il puisse s'enfuir sans trop de soucis. Son père lui avait avoué qu'il lui était déjà arrivé de s'en aller, certaines nuits, et de profiter d'un peu d'air pur. Mais malgré ses pouvoirs magiques, il avait toujours dû rentrer dans sa cellule avant le lever du jour, car son nom était inscrit dans les dossiers de la prison et en cas d'évasion, les hommes qui partiraient à sa recherche –de moldus _et_ des sorciers– rendraient sa vie bien trop compliquée.

Alors Peter s'en était allé en se répétant une dernière fois chaque geste qu'il devrait faire pour que tout se passe comme prévu. Instinctivement, ses pieds le menèrent jusqu'au bureau du directeur de la prison, avec lequel il avait réussi après moult et moult péripéties à obtenir un entretien.

Il fut accueilli plutôt chaleureusement, bien qu'avec curiosité. Le moldu ne devait pas recevoir souvent de jeunes personnes dans son bureau.

_-_Que puis-je pour vous, Mr Pettigrow ?

_-_Mon père se plaint des conditions de vie dans votre prison, mentit Peter.

Son cœur battait si fort qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait ne pas l'entendre.

_-_Je voudrais avoir votre opinion sur le sujet, dit-il. Vos détenus sont-ils si mal traités ?

Le directeur, voyant visiblement que Peter resterait un bon bout de temps à polémiquer, appuya sur le bouton rouge d'un téléphone et demanda à quelqu'un de leur apporter à boire.

_-_Que prendrez-vous, Monsieur ? demanda-t-il.

_-_Juste un jus d'orange, merci.

Le directeur attendit d'être servi avant de prendre la parole.

_-_Nos détenus sont de ceux qui sont généralement les plus satisfaits du traitement qui leur est infligé, déclara-t-il. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi votre père se plaint. A-t-il subi des violences physiques ?

_-_Je l'ignore.

_-_Morales ?

_-_Je l'ignore.

_-_Souffre-t-il de la faim ?

_-_Je l'ignore.

_-_Alors de quoi se plait-il ?

Peter respira profondément. C'était là que le plus dur débutait…

_-_A vrai dire, il se plaint de ne pas recevoir les soins dont il a besoin, déclara-t-il. Mon père fait beaucoup d'allergies et m'a avoué avoir été délaissé par les gardiens, qui auraient dû prévenir un infirmier.

Le directeur fronça les sourcils.

_-_Ses allergies sont-elles inscrites clairement dans son dossier ? questionna-t-il.

_-_Certainement.

_-_Dans ce cas votre père reçoit chaque jour ses soins, comme tous les détenus souffrant de quelle maladie que ce soit. Souhaitez-vous que je vérifie dans le dossier ?

_-_Oui, s'il vous plaît, requit Peter. C'est important pour lui.

Le directeur soupira, se leva et se déplaça jusqu'à un grand meuble ancien qui jurait affreusement avec le reste du mobilier, très moderne. Lorsqu'il eut le dos tourné et l'attention complètement prise par ses dossiers, Peter glissa sa main dans sa poche, en ressortit une petite fiole et déposa quelques gouttes du puissant somnifère qu'elle contenait dans son verre de Whisky.

Puis, le directeur sélectionna un dossier entre tous, l'examina un instant, haussa les sourcils, puis le tendit à Peter. Il se rassit et attendit une réaction.

_-_Voyez vous-même, ajouta-t-il, tout est correct. Votre père n'a déclaré aucune allergie, ainsi, la prison ne saurait être responsable de ses soucis de santé.

Il acheva d'une traite son verre. Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front de Peter, qui déployait une énergie folle à maîtriser ses mains qui ne demandaient qu'à trembler.

_-_Je… Je ne comprends pas… bredouilla-t-il.

Plus par gain de temps que par curiosité, il se mit à feuilleter le dossier et resta fixé sur la page de la situation familiale.

_-_Oh mon Dieu… murmura-t-il, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

_-_Y aurait-il un problème ? s'enquit le directeur.

_-_Non… enfin si…

L'homme l'interrogea du regard et ne put réprimer un bâillement.

_-_Excusez-moi, bredouilla-t-il, confus. C'est la fatigue… Les nuits ont été courtes, ces derniers temps…

_-_Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit Peter, le souffle court. Là, sur cette page, il est écrit que mon père a été « auteur de violences conjugales ». Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

_-_Cela signifie ce que cela signifie : votre père avait pour habitude de frapper sa femme.

_-_Non…

Peter refusait de le croire. Cela ne correspondait en rien avec ce que son père lui avait raconté… Mais devant l'air sûr du directeur de la prison, il préféra ne pas s'arrêter là-dessus. Sa mère avait peut-être commis des erreurs plus graves encore…

_-_Et là, il est écrit… il est écrit qu'il a eu un enfant avec une dénommée Penny Oxley… C'est une erreur ! Ma mère s'appelait…

_-_Penny Oxley. Il est écrit juste en dessous que votre mère avait dû faire des tests ADN afin de connaître l'identité du père. Votre père qui l'a ensuite tuée…

Peter ne comprenait plus rien. Pris de panique, il lâcha le dossier qui tomba à terre et dont les différentes feuilles s'éparpillèrent.

_-_Oh, je suis confus… balbutia-t-il. Je vais… je vais ramasser…

Il s'agenouilla et rassembla les pages, mais un coup contre le bureau le fit sursauter. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il réalisa que le directeur dormait profondément, le front contre le meuble.

Peter ne sut plus où il se trouvait, ni ce qu'il était venu y faire. Littéralement dépossédé, il ramassa les feuilles intéressantes du dossier, les plia autant de fois qu'il fallut pour qu'elles rentrent dans la poche de son jean, puis sortit du bureau. La secrétaire l'interrogea sur les occupations du directeur. Il répondit qu'il avait beaucoup de travail et qu'il ne désirait pas être dérangé. Elle le laissa s'en aller.

Peter prit alors la direction du centre commercial le plus proche. Il mit une bonne demi-heure à y parvenir en dépit de son pas pressé. Quand il le trouva, il monta jusqu'aux toilettes, lieu de leur rendez-vous. Son père ne l'y attendait pas.

_Septembre 1977._

Lily avait déjà élu domicile au manoir. James l'avait invitée pour les vacances mais tous deux avaient passé de si bons moments qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à la laisser rentrer chez elle. Et comme ses parents n'avaient pas semblé s'opposer à son installation, elle était revenue quelques jours plus tard avec le reste de ses affaires. Elle avait avoué se sentir de trop dans cette famille en deuil, au début, mais avait rapidement réalisé que sa présence faisait plaisir à tout le monde.

_-_De toute manière, je suis chez moi, avait déclaré James. C'est moi qui choisis qui vit ici.

Alors elle avait fini par s'habituer à son nouveau statut de maîtresse de maison, même si cela pour elle ne signifiait rien.

_-_Ta famille sera toujours plus chez elle ici que moi, avait-elle dit. Pour le moment, je ne suis rien d'autre que ta petite amie, pas ta femme.

_-_Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, ça ! avait répliqué James en plaisantant.

Les Potter et Lily passèrent deux semaines très agréables, dans une ambiance qui fut plutôt festive malgré les drames qui avaient touché la famille au cours de l'année.

Puis, un représentant du Ministère fut envoyé à Æternum Asylus dans le but de bloquer à Williams l'accès à la cheminée, le Magenmagot craignant que l'exilé ne revienne chez lui, profitant du sortilège de Fidelitas qui entourait la maison. Naturellement, le sorcier ne trouva l'emplacement et rentra bredouille au Ministère. Bruce, avec sagesse, suggéra aux autres de faire venir Williams, de le faire révéler à ce représentant où se situait le manoir, et d'exiger en remerciement pour leur coopération l'autorisation de passer quelque temps avec Will. Les autres n'avaient pas compris pourquoi ils devraient agir de la sorte, puisque s'ils laissaient leur cheminée telle qu'elle était, Will aurait la possibilité de revenir quand il voudrait sans que personne ne le sache –il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois depuis le début de l'été et James avait retrouvé son père avec bonheur. Bruce fit remarquer que de toute manière, il resterait toujours des cheminées libres à Poudlard. Mais il fut loin d'obtenir la majorité, et on opta pour un rejet formel de ses idées.

Le Ministère prit ce refus pour un acte de rébellion. Les conséquences avaient été lourdes : l'ambassade anglaise des Etats-Unis avait été prévenue et c'était la cheminée de Williams qui avait été bloquée à tout voyage en direction de l'Europe. On lui avait retiré son permis de transplaner et les Potter eurent à payer une amende au montant plus qu'excessif. Les Potter, déjà beaucoup moins bien vus au sein de la communauté magique, perdirent encore en popularité. Seul James demeurait apprécié en raison de son courage que la Gazette avait jugé « légendaire ». En effet, malgré le silence des médias, le récit de son épreuve à Little Hangleton avait fait le tour du pays en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

_-_Au moins, les gens ont encore du respect pour l'un d'entre nous, bougonnait souvent Lucy. Moi, à l'hôpital, je dois sans cesse mettre un terme à toutes sortes de rumeurs plus stupides les unes que les autres. Tiens, par exemple, pas plus tard qu'hier, j'ai dû démentir le fait que Bruce se droguait à l'aconit. Non mais je vous jure, les gens sont fous !

James était outragé par l'injustice du Ministère, qui de toute évidence était celui qui lançait ce genre de rumeurs. Le Magenmagot avait parfaitement conscience que tous les Potter ne se battaient que pour une seule et même cause : rendre au Royaume-Uni sa liberté en vainquant Voldemort. Comment la société pouvait-elle être aussi dupe ? La plupart des sorciers du Magenmagot étaient avides de pouvoir, là était la raison de toutes ces diffamations. Ils avaient vu en la famille Potter un obstacle et avaient décidé de l'abattre doucement. Ce qu'ils parvenaient plutôt bien à faire…

_Octobre 1977._

Cela faisait longtemps que les membres l'Ordre du Phénix ne s'étaient pas tous réunis. A vrai dire, même cette nuit-là, l'Ordre ne fut pas au complet. Il manquait toujours certains membres qui risquaient de ne jamais revenir : Rosanna et Williams, Andrew et Britney… On tenta cependant de faire comme si on n'avait pas réalisé cela. Même s'il manquait le personnage le plus important du groupe après son fondateur, Albus Dumbledore…

On désigna d'ailleurs quelqu'un pour le remplacer. La personne qui fut désignée apte à prendre toutes les initiatives en cas d'urgence fut Caradoc Dearborn. On avait tout d'abord pensé à Bruce, mais celui-ci avait avoué se sentir un peu trop rouillé pour un tel poste. Ainsi, Dearborn avait repris les fonctions de son vieil ami Williams et avait juré, même s'il était persuadé de ne jamais égaler le talent de son prédécesseur, de faire tout son possible pour que l'Ordre reste organisé et efficace.

On accueillit ensuite sept nouveaux membres. James, Lily, Peter, Sirius, Remus, Alice et Franck rejoignirent les rangs de leurs parents, amis ou autre, et jurèrent fidélité au reste du groupe, sur la vie et l'honneur. Etant trop jeunes pour se voir attribuer un poste précis, on leur demanda surtout d'assister aux réunions, d'être attentifs autour d'eux et de noter toutes les informations qu'ils jugeraient intéressantes, soit au sujet de Voldemort, soit au sujet des mangemorts, et même au sujet du Ministère. Lily, qui avait tout juste intégré l'école prestigieuse formant les futurs sorciers du Magenmagot, fut en revanche priée de prendre son rôle très à cœur. James, Franck et Alice, qui eux avaient envoyé leur dossier à l'école des aurors, devraient surtout se tisser un réseau d'informateurs basés sur leurs relations à Poudlard et celles qu'ils auraient au centre de formation.

On leur indiqua ensuite comment les membres de l'Ordre s'assuraient qu'aucun imposteur ne jouait l'espion auprès d'eux, se faisant passer pour un autre membre. Pour cela, il suffisait juste de toujours avoir sur soi quelque chose d'une couleur bien précise : lilas le lundi, magenta le mardi, marine le mercredi, jaune d'or le jeudi et vert pomme le vendredi. N'existant aucune réelle couleur commençant par s et pas d, on s'était mis d'accord afin que le samedi, du rouge cerise soit exigé et que le dimanche, on requière plutôt du gris très clair. James fut abasourdi par ce système à la fois si simple et si ingénieux. Il se promit de se rendre très vite Chemin de Traverse afin de compléter sa garde-robe.

_Janvier 1978._

Peter venait d'être engagé comme assistant chez Brins d'Herbe, la toute nouvelle boutique du Chemin de Traverse, mais ne parvenait pas à se réjouir. Ses capacités en herbologie ne lui faisaient pas oublier les illusions naïves auxquelles il avait cru quelques mois plus tôt. Il n'avait pas détruit le dossier, ainsi, l'évasion de Jake Pettigrow avait été dévoilée et des aurors mis sur le coup. D'après James, Franck et Alice, qui avaient commencé leur première année de formation chez les aurors, il se serait réfugié du côté de Voldemort. C'était tout du moins ce que pensaient leurs formateurs. Quand on retrouva son cadavre dans la Tamise, marqué d'une Marque des Ténèbres, cela ne fit plus aucun doute. Peter n'en fut pas triste, mais dut se résoudre à partir à la recherche de sa mère s'il désirait en savoir plus sur ses origines. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il se demandait s'il devait franchir le cap. Au fond de lui, il craignait une autre déception. Et si sa mère avait été encore pire que son père ?

_-_Cela risque d'être dur, de trouver pire que ton père, avait assuré Mrs McGregor quand il lui avait confié ses doutes. Si tu sens que tu as besoin de savoir d'où tu viens, fonce. De toute manière, ce que tu découvriras pourra peut-être être douloureux au début, mais à long terme, tout ne sera que bénéfique.

Alors, Peter avait suivi son conseil. Il s'était rendu au Ministère de la Magie et avait demandé à consulter les registres. Il était vraiment né d'une mère répondant au nom de Penny Oxley, et son père avait vraiment été violent avec elle. C'était la suite qui était moins claire. Son père avait été emprisonné chez les moldus pour le meurtre d'une femme, Elena Patroski. Le dossier, bien plus complet, indiquait que le soir de sa mort, cette femme avait encore l'apparence de Penny.

_-_Ca veut dire que ta mère voulait que ton père se fasse emprisonner ? interrogea Mrs McGregor. Et dans ce cas, elle serait toujours vivante ?

Peter, pour en avoir le cœur net, avait adressé une lettre à cette Penny Oxley dans l'espoir que son hibou reviendrait la patte libre, ou avec une réponse. Il reçut une réponse.

_Mars 1978_.

Sirius profita de sa pause pour aller fumer une cigarette. La dernière de son paquet, déjà. Il l'avait acheté la veille en se promettant de le faire tenir toute la semaine. Il n'avait pas réalisé avant à quel point il aimait la nicotine… Depuis combien de temps fumait-il, déjà ? Quelques mois ? Oui, depuis l'anniversaire de Sherley, sa voisine de palier. Quelle fête, ce soir là… Enfin à vrai dire, il ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce qu'il avait fait après qu'il eut entamé la deuxième bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu –il avait réalisé plus tard qu'emmener de telles bouteilles n'était pas forcément une bonne idée s'il désirait continuer à se faire passer pour un simple moldu. Mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir bu au point d'en perdre la mémoire. Sherley, elle, semblait en revanche se souvenir parfaitement de ce qu'il avait fait. De ce qu'_ils_ avaient fait, selon ses dires. Il préférait ne pas savoir.

Dans un grand effort de volonté, il s'arrêta à la moitié de sa cigarette en songeant au plaisir qu'il éprouvait en fumant le reste le soir, après la fermeture, lorsqu'il se retrouverait à nouveau seul dans sa triste maison. Ted Tonks en avait fait quelque chose de joli, pourtant, et avait même réussi à réparer la tuyauterie. Avec l'argent de l'oncle Alphard, décédé, Sirius avait même acheté un nouveau lit, qui ne grinçait pas. Mais la solitude l'insupportait tant qu'il se sentait toujours contraint de fumer. Comme si la fumée comblait un vide. Comme si les bouffées aspirées pouvaient lui faire oublier que sa vie était un fiasco depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard…

Il ne parvenait même pas à imaginer son quotidien s'il ne lui restait pas les Maraudeurs et l'Ordre. Ils ramenaient un peu de lueur et constituaient la seule bonne chose de son existence. Sans eux, qu'aurait-il fait ? Il aurait passé ses nuits à faire la fête, lui qui sortait déjà si souvent… James était le seul à être informé de ces folies nocturnes. Généralement, il venait lui rendre visite le lendemain matin ou lui adressait quelques mos par la biais du miroir à double sens, juste histoire de vérifier si son état n'était pas si pitoyable. Et même si à chaque fois, Sirius se levait pour l'accueillir et s'efforçait d'avoir les esprits clairs, James n'était pas dupe et il n'était pas rare qu'il lui fasse la morale. Sirius répondait toujours la même chose : que c'était James lui-même qui lui avait dit de profiter de sa jeunesse.

Et chaque soir, quand il se couchait, il regrettait son comportement et se promettait d'être plus raisonnable, à l'avenir. Promesse qu'il envoyait en l'air à chaque fois que Sherley l'invitait à une soirée, soit pas loin de chaque week-end… Alors, il priait James de le remettre sur le droit chemin la fois suivante, et il remerciait Dieu de lui laisser encore une raison de poursuivre son existence, puis repartait faire la fête, boire, fumer et se laisser aller à toutes ces choses qu'il savait si déplorables mais qu'il aimait pourtant tellement. Se sentir planer un peu plus à chaque bouffée d'il ne savait quelle herbe. Laisser le désir l'emporter quand une jeune moldue sexy dansait près de lui avec un seul but : avoir le privilège de passer quelque bon temps avec ce qu'elles appelaient généralement un canon. Au fond de lui, Sirius était fier d'une telle appellation. Il y avait au moins une chose de réussie, chez lui…

Son métier de serveur dans un bar branché du Londres moldu ne l'aidait pas à recouvrer une vie plus tranquille. Il voyait défiler à longueur de journée des filles aux hormones en ébullition, qui l'abordaient au bar et l'invitaient à leurs soirées sans aucune réserve. Et pour ne pas rester seul chez lui, Sirius avait l'habitude d'accepter…

James, en constatant que son frère de cœur était en pleine dérive, lui avait proposé plusieurs fois de venir chez lui, pourtant. Il y avait bien assez de place au manoir Potter. Et entre ses oncles, tantes et cousins, il y aurait bien quelqu'un qui pourrait le renseigner sur les différentes professions qu'il pouvait exercer avec les notes obtenues à ses ASPICs –qui d'ailleurs étaient excellentes. Mais Sirius n'était plus certain de vouloir quitter ce quotidien. Il avait pris goût à son job, à ses paquets de cigarettes, à ses soirées de débâcle. Même si ses souvenirs d'Æternum Asylus faisaient partie des meilleurs de toute sa vie, il se sentait trop différent du Sirius qu'il était à l'époque pour y retourner et l'apprécier comme avant. Il ne trouverait pas de bureau de tabac, là-bas. Il n'y ferait pas la fête. Il n'y aurait aucune fille à charmer…

_-_Heps, Sirius, bouge-toi, la table quatre a commandé quatre bières ! s'agaça Sian.

Sian était serveuse, elle aussi. Serveuse et sacrément sexy. Comme lui, elle se faisait régulièrement aborder par des clients. A la seule différence près que elle, elle attirait surtout des pervers…

Sirius saisit quatre verres et les remplit de bière blonde qui moussa. Il alla les apporter à la table concernée mais manqua de faire tomber son plateau lorsqu'il reconnut les personnes qu'il s'apprêtait à servir.

_-_Salut, Siri chéri ! railla Bellatrix. Ca fait un bail, pas vrai ?

Lucius et Narcissa éclatèrent de rire. Regulus, qui les accompagnait, se contenta d'un sourire qui parut forcé. Sirius les ignora. Il fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le « merci » murmuré par son frère. Car malgré sa promesse, il attendait encore le jour où il devrait réaliser qu'il s'était trompé à son sujet. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement parce qu'il ne s'était _pas_ trompé à son sujet…

_Avril 1978_.

Planet Hell.

Ouvert 7j/7 ; 24/24.

Bienvenue.

Peter ne sut à quoi s'attendre dans un établissement comme celui qui se tenait en face de lui. A vrai dire, à chaque pas qui l'emmenait plus loin dans l'Allée des Embrumes, son esprit s'embrumait, justement. Finalement, il avait peut-être fait une erreur en acceptant de rencontrer sa mère. Surtout en un tel lieu. Et à un telle heure de la nuit… Minuit passé. La rue grouillait de sorciers malodorants, ivres et à moitié fous.

Mais l'adresse qu'elle avait donnée correspondait bien à ce bar mal famé, aussi poussa-t-il la porte, mal assuré, mais déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout de ce pour quoi il était venu. Dans un affreux grincement, la porte s'ouvrit sur un endroit sombre et aussi malodorant que ceux qui le fréquentaient. Des effluves de transpiration, de poudre illégale et de tabac froid vinrent picoter les narines de Peter, qui parcourut la salle du regard. Le bar se situait à gauche : quatre sorcières maquillées et vêtues comme des prostituées s'activaient à laver le comptoir et la vaisselle, faire payer et servir les clients, renseigner les nouveaux arrivants… De toute évidence, en plus des substances illicites, ce bar empestait la débauche et les activités malsaines.

_-_Tu veux quelque chose, mon mignon ? lança une cinquième sorcière, aussi peu vêtue que ses collègues.

_-_Euh… Bonsoir, je viens pour… enfin j'avais rendez-vous avec Penny Oxley… bredouilla Peter.

La sorcière haussa les sourcils.

_-_A ton âge ? Et bien on peut dire que tu ne perds pas de temps… Salle cinq, mais il va falloir attendre un peu, elle a beaucoup de clients, ce soir… Je vais te mener jusqu'à la table d'attente. Tu boiras quelque chose en attendant ?

_-_Euh… Oui, un verre de jus de citrouille, s'il vous p…

_-_Du jus de citrouille ? coupa la sorcière, comme outrée. Hey, on n'a pas de ça, ici. Whisky, vodka ?

_-_Un Whisky pur feu, dans ce cas, dit Peter, dépité.

_-_Ok, je note, mignon. Suis-moi...

Elle le mena jusqu'à une table ronde où deux sorciers encagoulés discutaient à voix basse en fumant des cigares. Peter prit la chaise la plus éloignée d'eux mais cela ne suffit pas : ils se turent et l'observèrent avec intérêt.

_-_C'est la première fois que tu viens ici, petit ? interrogea l'un d'eux.

_-_Oui, répondit Peter, la gorge sèche.

_-_Qui t'a parlé des bienfaits de la bonne Penny ? demanda l'autre.

Peter détestait déjà cet interrogatoire. Ces hommes, dont seuls les yeux apparaissaient derrière les cagoules, le mettaient trop mal à l'aise. Et s'ils étaient des mangemorts ?

_-_C'est… euh… balbutia-t-il.

Il s'imaginait mal révéler à deux inconnus que Penny Oxley était sa mère. Surtout si elle aussi travaillait dans ce bar comme… comme catin.

Admettre la dure réalité fut pour lui comme un coup de couteau dans le cœur. Sa mère était définitivement pire, ou égale à son père…

_-_C'est mon père, finit-il par dire. Mon père.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête.

_-_On le connaît, peut-être ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

_-_Pettigrow.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard stupéfait.

_-_Tu es le fils de Jake Pettigrow ? demanda l'un d'eux, abasourdi. Non ? Tu plaisantes ?

_-_Non, répondit prudemment Peter. Pourquoi ?

_-_Parce que ce mec est un minable ! s'exclama l'autre. Il a préféré rester caché dans sa prison moldue plutôt que d'affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Pathétique !

Peter fronça les sourcils.

_-_Comment ça, plutôt que d'affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? s'enquit-il. Mon père avait des soucis avec Vous-Savez-Qui ?

_-_Ouais, plutôt. Mais dis-moi, t'es pas au courant de tout ça ?

_-_Non, avoua Peter.

L'homme secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

_-_C'est pas cool, de ne pas savoir d'où on vient, compatit-il. Enfin si ça peut te consoler, ton père est un minable, mais ta mère vaut largement le détour. Pas vrai Antonin ?

_-_Oh que si… assura l'autre. Avec elle, tu payes mais tu ne sors jamais déçu…

Antonin eut un petit rire.

_-_Elle est l'une des rares petites protégées du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et quand on a goûté à son corps, on sait pourquoi…

_-_Vous-Savez-Qui connaît ma mère ?

Peter se sentit pris de nausées.

_-_Il la connaissait juste comme ça, ou… enfin, c'est allé plus loin ?

Les deux hommes furent amusés par sa détresse.

_-_Disons, reprit Antonin, qu'il a fait partie de ses premiers clients. Il faut dire qu'elle a commencé très jeune… Elle avait quoi ? Quinze, seize ans ? Puis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a eu d'autres ambitions et a cessé de fréquenter des endroits comme celui-ci. Mais il a tout de même gardé un très bon souvenir de la petite Penny.

_-_Ouais… Mais au fond, qui pourrait en garder un mauvais souvenir ? Si même a son âge, elle nous enflamme, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'elle devait dégager quand elle était ado…

_-_Attends, Walden, elle n'est pas si vieille que ça ! protesta le dénommé Antonin. Elle doit avoir quoi… Un peu plus de quarante ans ?

_-_Vous semblez la connaître plutôt bien, nota Peter.

_-_Ouais, plus que des clients, on est aussi des amis, pour elle, répondit Walden.

_-_Est-ce que… est-ce qu'on pourrait se retrouver quelque part pour discuter d'elle ? demanda Peter en priant les cieux de ne pas avoir commis la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Il n'avait plus tellement envie de rencontre sa mère. Surtout pas dans ce bar, et encore moins pendant ses heures de travail… Et quel travail… Il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour soutenir le regard qu'elle poserait sur lui, ni pour pouvoir bavarder avec elle sans penser chaque seconde à ce qu'elle avait fait juste avant avec un tel ou un tel.

_-_Pour ne restes-tu pas quelques temps avec nous, le temps qu'elle arrive ? interrogea Antonin. Tu pourrais lui poser toutes es questions que tu voudrais !

_-_J'étais venu dans l'espoir de parler avec ma mère, répliqua Peter, pas pour parler avec une pute.

Les deux haussèrent les épaules.

_-_Ca peut se comprendre, admit Walden. Bon, disons…

_-_Hey, mec, regarde qui vient par là ! s'exclama soudain Antonin en montrant du doigt un homme corpulent qui venait de rentrer dans l'établissement. Johan Devon ! Hey, Johan ! appela-t-il. Tu viens boire un verre avec nous ? Le petit va s'en aller !

_-_Ouais, donc si tu veux, on peut se voir, dit Walden, mais on va sûrement être assez occupés dans les jours à venir, alors je t'envoie un hibou pour te dire, ok ? C'est quoi ton nom ?

_-_Peter Pettigrow.

_-_Ok, mon hibou te trouvera.

_-_Merci.

_-_Pas de quoi, petit !

Peter se leva et dirigea ses pas vers la sortie. Il croisa l'homme dont parlait Antonin, Johan Devon. Peter le reconnut comme étant l'un des membres les plus appréciés du Magenmagot.

_Mai 1978_.

Les Potter furent de nouveau la cible favorite des médias. A partir du jour où les journaux publièrent en scoop que selon Bruce Potter, Johan Devon fréquentait l'un des bars les plus malfamés d'Angleterre, Æternum Asylus accueillit une déferlante de Beuglantes et ses habitants regrettèrent rapidement que le sortilège de Fidelitas ne s'applique pas aux animaux. Le Magenmagot entier se sentit insulté par cette révélation qu'il fit passer pour une diffamation, et l'incident prit une ampleur démesurée au sein du Ministère.

L'ambiance au manoir devint si tendue que chaque bruit trop important, chaque retard ou chaque remarque désagréable entraînait une vague de protestations parfois si violentes qu'il fallait attendre une demi-heure avant de retrouver un peu de calme.

Lily se sentait de trop dans cette famille qui commençait à se déchirer et aurait préféré rentrer chez elle, mais elle avait conscience que James avait encore besoin d'elle pour supporter la situation. Il parlait déjà d'appartement à Londres où tout serait plus simple, où les disputes n'écorcheraient pas ses oreilles. Lily ignorait s'il était sérieux ou pas. L'ambiance était tellement tendue qu'il devait avoir du mal à tout gérer, c'était certain. Et venaient s'ajouter à cela l'approche de ses examens, les folies de Sirius…

Lorsqu'à la fin du mois, on annonça à Bruce que les Potter ne pourraient plus exercer aucune profession au Ministère de la Magie, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase : le plus âgé des oncles de James déploya sa colère contre les aurors les plus hauts placés, les accusant sans doute non sans raison d'avoir été complètement corrompus par la Magenmagot, puis leur fit remarquer que du temps où Williams dirigeait leur service, la communauté magique ne se plaignait de toutes ces affaires d'Etat et de toutes ces disputes poussées par le désir excessif de franchir les échelons. Les personnes qui se sentirent visées ne restèrent pas sans rien faire et Freeman en personne fut mis sur le coup. Même si le ministre ne reprochait rien aux Potter, il fut contraint de prendre des décisions afin d'apaiser le conflit, et ne désirant pas se mettre à dos les plus grands aurors de son Ministère, le parti qu'il pris n'étonna personne. Pour cause de scandale envers l'Etat, les Potter impliqués eurent d'autres amendes à payer et on leur retira le droit de mettre les pieds au Ministère. La réaction de la société vint aggraver le bilan final. Bruce, Joshua, Matthew, John et Christopher, les oncles de James, avaient tous perdu leur travail et le peu d'estime que les gens avaient encore pour eux.

Plus rien n'alla, au manoir. Les Potter concernés ne purent sortir de chez eux sans croiser un sorcier leur manquant de respect. Pour Bruce, s'en fut trop : lorsqu'il reçut une Beuglante le traitant de raté jaloux de la réussite d'autrui, il monta faire sa valise et repartit à Chicago. La crise n'en fut que plus grande encore : deux groupes se formèrent. Il y eut d'un côté ceux qui soutenaient Bruce et hésitaient à en faire de même, et ceux qui lui reprochaient de ne pas assumer ses actes et ses responsabilités au sein de l'Ordre. Finalement, Jane rejoignit son mari à Chicago. Joshua, las de ce pays qui lui apportait tant de soucis, repartit chez lui avec Naomi et Anthony et ne se gêna pas pour crier haut et fort qu'il n'aurait jamais dû venir, car s'il était resté en Amérique, sa femme et ses deux plus jeunes enfants seraient toujours en vie. Peter, Whitney et leur tout jeune fils préférèrent en faire de même et quittèrent le manoir à leur tour.

Dumbledore avait dû se mêler à l'affaire et avait réussi à ramener le calme. Il avait ensuite filé en direction des Etats-Unis et avait fait revenir tout le monde. Mais James, lui, avait pris sa décision.

_-_Ecoute, Lilou, je n'en peux plus de cette situation, avait-il finit par avouer. Je veux qu'on s'en aille, toux les deux… Où tu veux, dans une maison, un appartement ou à l'hôtel, mais je ne veux pas rester…

_Juin 1978_.

_-_Excusez-moi, je viens parce que j'ai vu sur la porte que vous recherchiez quelqu'un pour remplacer un décès au bureau des usages abusifs de la magie… déclara poliment Remus.

_-_Oui, asseyez-vous, dit gentiment la jeune femme qui s'occupait des recrutements.

Remus vit sur sa tenue qu'elle s'appelait Molly. Ses yeux verts parcoururent rapidement son CV et elle sembla satisfaite –elle ne montra en tout cas aucun signe de déception.

_-_Ma foi, vous avez un bon bulletin scolaire, avec de très bonnes notes dans les matières principales, commenta-t-elle. Niveau diplôme, vous avez ce qu'il faut…

Remus ne comptait plus toutes les fois où on lui disait cela lors d'un entretien d'embauche. Ses résultats scolaires n'étaient généralement pas ce qui lui posait problème.

_-_Vous avez bien peu d'expérience, en revanche… constata la sorcière. Est-ce un manque de motivation ou… ?

Elle leva vers lui ses grands yeux maquillés. Très joli regard…

_-_Euh… Non, à vrai dire… enfin… bredouilla-t-il. Je… J'ai eu des problèmes familiaux et des problèmes de santé, inventa-t-il. C'est pour cela que… que…

_-_Je vois, dit gentiment la jeune femme. Maintenant, pouvez-vous me parler un peu de vous ? Pourquoi pensez-vous correspondre mieux que les autres pour ce poste ?

Remus fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes, mais connaissait par cœur les raisons qui pouvaient faire de lui un très bon employé. Il avait enchaîné tellement d'entretiens d'embauche en si peu de temps…

_-_Je n'ai pas peur du travail, pour commencer, déclara-t-il. Les heures supplémentaires, même non payées, ne seront pas un problème pour moi. J'ai été préfet à Poudlard, comme vous le constatez : je suis plutôt respectueux des règlements, ce qui, pour travailler au services des usages abusifs, est sans doute préférable. Et puis je vis seul, alors je serai certainement disponible à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit…

La sorcière hocha la tête et parut songeuse.

_-_Vous auriez le profil, admit-elle. Nous allons étudier un peu plus en détail votre cas et nous vous enverrons la réponse par hibou d'ici la fin de la semaine.

_-_Je vous remercie, dit Remus en lui serrant la main.

_-_Je vous en prie.

Quelques jours plus tard, Remus reçut une réponse négative avec un document joint : le rapport de Ste-Mangouste sur cette nuit où on l'avait retrouvé couvert de sang dans une forêt sombre…

_Eté 1978._

Là se tenait donc la fameuse grotte… Regulus avait encore du mal à y croire. Cela faisait un an qu'il se tuait à trouver son emplacement et désormais, il pouvait l'observer s'il se plaçait au bord de cette falaise si abrupte. Lyudmila avait vraiment fait du bon travail… Si elle avait survécu, elle aurait pu le mener loin. Ils auraient découvert un à un les Horcruxes de Voldemort et leurs cachettes. Ils seraient devenus des héros…

Le plus difficile restait certainement à faire. Ce que Voldemort avait enfermé dans cette caverne était sans doute pire que tout. Il ne pourrait s'y aventurer seul. Tout comme il ne pouvait en parler à personne… Hormis peut-être à Lily Evans. Elle était au courant des projets de Voldemort. James Potter l'était certainement aussi. Réunis, ils pourraient faire une belle équipe… James savait qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance. Restait à convaincre Evans… et à convaincre James de prendre Evans avec eux. Il trouverait certainement cela trop dangereux pour qu'elle s'y mêle…

Demander de l'aide à Sirius aurait aussi pu être une bonne solution. S'il avait accepté de croire en son honnêteté, bien entendu… La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, au bar, un soir où il avait réussi à quitter Poudlard, Sirius n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire. Il n'avait pas réagi face à ses efforts pour paraître sympathique. Il n'avait tout simplement pas voulu voir ces efforts. Il refusait de penser qu'il se trompait. Mais il verrait… Les rôles étaient en train de s'inverser. Sirius devenait le moins responsable, celui qui faisait toutes les bêtises, celui qui n'avait plus de but réel dans sa vie, et lui, Regulus, devenait celui qui avait trouvé une raison de lutter et qui n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir atteint son but. Et même s'il rejoindrait Voldemort, il serait celui qui s'opposerait à lui le plus efficacement, sans même passer par l'Ordre du Phénix…

Quand Sirius réaliserait tout cela, il serait sauvé. Il se remettrait en question et arrêterait de se détruire à coups de bouffées de cigarettes et de verres d'alcool. Ils seraient deux frères unis. C'était tout ce que Regulus désirait…

_Septembre 1978_.

Les Harpies de Holyhead. Gwenog avait encore du mal à le croire. Le premier match de la saison aurait lieu fin novembre. Elle serait titulaire. Elle, attrapeuse des Harpies à tout juste vingt ans…

C'était un parcours assez incroyable. Les autres mettaient d'habitude plusieurs années avant de sortir de leur trou. Elle, elle avait franchi toutes les étapes les unes après les autres et dans un temps record. Le club local. Qui l'envoyait jusqu'à l'équipe loisir des Harpies. Qui la faisait passer jusqu'à l'équipe espoir en plein milieu de la saison dernière. Qui lui faisait remporter son premier titre officiel. Et qui la menait tout droit jusqu'à l'équipe du championnat international… A quand la sélection en équipe d'Angleterre ?

Gwenog avait conscience qu'elle s'emballait sans doute un peu vite. Les Harpies étaient de très bonnes joueuses mais n'avaient encore jamais gagné le championnat. Elles avaient toutes de gros progrès à faire, et la liste des excellents attrapeurs anglais était longue. Mais son entraîneur lui avait promis qu'elle irait loin dans le Quidditch. C'était son rêve qui se réalisait enfin…

Une de ses pensées s'envola vers James, qui devait être en train de profiter de ses dernières semaines de vacances. Le mois prochain, les choses sérieuses recommenceraient et il entrerait en seconde année de formation au métier d'auror, avec Alice et Franck. Ils avaient tous eu d'excellentes notes à leurs examens. James avait littéralement explosé les scores, comme toujours. C'était mieux pour lui : il était fait pour ce métier. Mais le Quidditch devait certainement lui manquer terriblement. Lui aussi, aurait pu aller loin. Certainement aussi loin qu'elle, peut-être même plus loin encore. Si le sort n'en avait pas décidé autrement, peut-être auraient-ils fini par jouer l'un contre l'autre en championnat, et ensemble, quelques années plus tard, en équipe nationale…

Il avait trouvé une autre voie, grâce à Dieu. Gwenog en était heureuse. De toute manière, James continuait à être un grand sportif, à sa façon : être auror était très physique. Il avait toujours eu besoin de bouger pour se sentir bien dans son corps. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il réussisse si bien dans ce domaine là. Le Quidditch avait développé ses réflexes et sa précision. De toute évidence, il ne manquait jamais sa cible lorsqu'il jetait un sort. De même, personne ne devait réussir à l'atteindre… Il ferait un excellent auror, au moins aussi bon que son père l'avait été. Et lui aussi, irait loin, finalement. Lily avait bien choisi…

Elle lui avait annoncé qu'ils allaient s'installer ensemble avant la fin de l'année, dans une petite maison située à Godric's Hollow, un village principalement composé de moldus retraités. Lily paraissait heureuse, à ses côtés. C'était tant mieux. Gwenog avait fini par accepter la situation : James n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Pour lui, elle n'était qu'une très bonne amie qui avait partagé le même rêve que lui. La femme qu'il aimait était Lily. Et pourtant, Gwenog se serait bien vue emménager dans un petit village de moldus. Gwenog Potter, cela aurait bien sonné… Ils auraient formé un couple explosif, elle, championne de Quidditch et lui, grand auror renommé…

Le couple aurait été trop explosif, sans doute. Ils auraient fini par divorcer, ne se supportant plus. Leurs enfants auraient mal tourné, car ils n'auraient pas eu cette stabilité nécessaire aux gaminspour bien grandir. Tout n'aurait été qu'un fiasco… Tandis qu'avec Lily, tout s'équilibrait : le respect des règles avec le Maraudeur. Le sportif avec l'intellectuelle. Le côté sorcier avec le côté moldu. Les grands principes avec la simplicité. Ils faisaient un beau couple… Pas étonnant que bientôt, cela ferait deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Comme quoi, il existait vraiment des gens qui étaient faits l'un pour l'autre…

_Octobre 1978_.

La lettre venait d'Antonin. Il voulait le revoir encore une fois chez Walden, dans un quartier mal famé de Plymouth. Peter ne comprenait pas. Ils s'étaient tout dit. Sa mère était tombée amoureuse de son père, était tombée enceinte de lui, avait cru pouvoir fonder une famille à ses côtés, s'était trompée, avait été morte de jalousie en apprenant qu'il avait une maîtresse nommée Elena Patroski et lui avait fait boire du polynectar. Elle avait pris son apparence, était rentrée, paniquée, chez Jake, qui avait refusé de croire qu'elle était bien Elena, avait été frappée à mort. Penny avait repris son travail et avait vécu jusque là sans aucun remord. Voldemort, pour lui rendre service, avait tué Jake lorsqu'il avait appris son évasion. Fin de l'histoire. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

Peter avait réussi à passer au-dessus de ça. Même s'il était né de deux personnes des plus abjectes au monde, il était devenu Peter Pettigrow et n'avait rien en commun avec ses parents, hormis quelques traits de son visage. Il avait tenté d'oublier d'où il venait, n'avait pas réussi, mais avait continué à vivre avec ce lourd secret. Il n'avait plus jamais revu Walden, ni Antonin.

Certains de leurs amis désiraient le rencontrer, selon les dires de celui-ci. S'il venait, il ne le regretterait pas. Peter ne savait pas que croire… Il préférait nettement rester loin de ces personnes de mauvaise fréquentation. Il ignorait toujours s'ils étaient mangemorts ou non et n'avait pas envie de prendre le risque de se retrouver dans les mailles du filet de Voldemort. Mais en même temps, il découvrait à chaque fois des choses très intéressantes pour l'Ordre. Des lieux généralement fréquentés par les mangemorts, la récente admission de Servilo en leur sein… D'ailleurs, Peter n'était pas dupe : si Walden et Antonin savaient tant de choses sur les partisans de Voldemort, la raison ne devait pas être bien compliquée…

Restait à savoir ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Prendre des risques et être utile, ou rester cloîtré chez lui et ne servir à rien. Le Choixpeau avait-il bien fait de l'emmener à Gryffondor ?

Il avait fini par accepter l'invitation et s'était rendu à Plymouth. Il avait frappé à la porte et Walden était venu lui ouvrir. Son accueil avait été plutôt chaleureux : il semblait penser que si Peter était venu, c'était parce qu'ils étaient désormais amis. Il lui avait fait prendre place autour de la table ronde du sombre salon, lui avait servi un Whisky Pur Feu et s'était mis à discuter avec lui, l'air de rien.

_-_Toujours célibataire, petit ?

Comme la vie amoureuse de Peter était plutôt réduite, il avait rapidement dû trouver un autre sujet de conversation.

_-_Et les potes, comment ils vont ? Tu connais bien le fils Potter, nan ? Et le fils aîné d'Alicia, Sirius…

Il avait dit cela avec un certain mépris qui déplut à Peter, mais le jeune homme n'osa pas protester. Il se contenta d'assurer qu'ils allaient tous bien et que James allait emménager avec Lily à la fois du mois. Cela amusa Walden.

Puis les autres arrivèrent. Antonin, tout d'abord, puis un autre, plutôt âgé, que Peter ne connaissait pas, et enfin, à sa grande surprise, Severus Rogue. Tous s'assirent à la même table, et tous se firent servir un verre d'alcool fort.

_-_Alors comme ça, tu es le fils de Penny Oxley ? demanda rapidement l'homme que Peter ne connaissait pas.

Il parlait sans aucune politesse, comme s'il avait le sentiment d'être chez lui partout et d'avoir tous les droits. Devant une telle assurance, Peter préféra garder une attitude respectueuse. L'homme avait peut-être le soutien de Voldemort en personne…

_-_Oh, Avery, tu aurais pu retenir un peu ta langue, reprocha Walden. Tu viens à peine d'arriver…

_-_Depuis le temps tu devrais savoir que je n'aime pas tourner autour du pot, grogna Avery. Le Maître veut une réponse claire et précise sur le garçon.

Peter ne put retenir une exclamation d'effroi. Avery… Dumbledore et les autres en parlaient souvent, pendant les réunions de l'Ordre. Avery était l'un des plus fidèles mangemorts de Voldemort…

La panique fit son apparition dans ses veines. En quelques secondes, elle avait tout envahi. Peter ne sut plus que faire, ni que dire. Il vit Rogue sourire méchamment.

_-_Alors, Pettigrow, ta mère s'appelle Penny Oxley ou pas ? lança-t-il de son éternelle voix désagréable.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Peter, qui ne put qu'hocher la tête d'un air niais.

_-_Dans ce cas, le Maître aimerait te voir, déclara Avery. Suis-moi.

Il se leva mais Peter refusa de bouger.

_-_Oh, tu m'as entendu ? gronda Avery. Tu me suis et tu ne fais pas d'histoire !

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, Antonin et Walber empoignèrent chacun l'un de ses bras et le mirent sur pieds.

Peter n'aurait su raconter avec précision ce qui se passa pour lui ensuite. Ils le firent tranplaner jusqu'à un cimetière en bien mauvais état, au pied d'une colline qui se dessinait sous l'éclat vif de la pleine lune. Quelqu'un claqua dans ses mains et les siennes furent attachées dans son dos avant qu'il ne réagisse. Il attendit, attendit encore, puis une silhouette se détacha de la pénombre. Peter ne sut comment cela était possible, puisque la lune éclairait tout le cimetière. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre.

_-_Bonsoir, Peter… le salua une voix aiguë qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

Il pensa tut d'abord que l'Ankou venait le chercher, puis réalisa que l'homme ne possédait ni faux ni charrette. Il comprit alors qu'il s'agissait tout bonnement de Lord Voldemort.

_-_B… B… Bonsoir… bredouilla Peter, mort de peur.

_-_Vous pouvez nous laisser, dit Voldemort à ses hommes.

Tous obéirent dans la minute. Peter se demanda s'il ne rêvait quand il se retrouva seul avec lui.

_-_Alors comme ça, tu es le fils de Penny ? interrogea le mage noir.

Peter fit oui de la tête et recula d'un pas. Voldemort rejeta en arrière sa capuche et dévoila son visage. Tout simplement inhumain et terrifiant. Peter se demanda comment il tenait encore debout tant ses jambes tremblaient. C'était là qu'il réalisait la différence entre lui et James. James était fort. Lui, il était faible…

_-_Je serais flatté d'avoir à mes côtés le fils de cette chère Penny, tu sais… Le jeune Severus Rogue m'a avoué avoir déjà tenté de te mener jusqu'à moi. Pourquoi avoir refusé ?

_-_Je ne veux pas trahir les miens, parvint à articuler Peter. Et je n'adhère pas à vos idées…

Voldemort parut déçu.

_-_Peter, réfléchis… Tu peux me rejoindre sans trahir tes amis ! Je ne cherche pas à t'empêcher de les aimer…

_-_Vous me demanderez de vous livrer James…

Le mage noir eut un petit rire qui pourtant fut terrifiant.

_-_Si j'avais voulu le tuer, il serait mort depuis bien longtemps… murmura-t-il. Non, je te propose de me rejoindre car je crois que cela serait pour toi le meilleur mode de vie… Tu serais en sécurité auprès de moi… Je pense réellement que je te rendrais service en te prenant à mes côtés… Regarde tous ces gens qui meurent parce qu'ils se sont opposés à ma puissance… Regarde l'Ordre du Phénix qui piétine là où je cours ! Penses-tu avoir un avenir, parmi tous ces sorciers qui croient encore que c'est en restant honnête que l'on triomphe ?

Peter ne répondit rien.

_-_Je sais plus de choses sur toi que ce que tu penses, petit. Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu rêves de gloire. Mais ton ambition est freinée par tes doutes. Auprès de moi, tu ne douteras plus. Je t'apporterai la gloire et la réussite. Tu n'auras plus peur…

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que vous me voulez-moi ? bredouilla Peter. Je ne suis pas un bon élément pour vous… Je ne sais pas me battre, je…

_-_Tu es au contraire un parfait élément ! Si proche de Dumbledore, si proche de l'Ordre du Phénix… Tu serais certainement l'un de mes plus utiles serviteurs ! Et crois-moi quand je te dis que Lord Voldemort n'est pas un ingrat avec ceux qui le satisfont… Réfléchis… Toi, le fils de Penny Oxley et de Jake Pettigrow… Dumbledore le sait-il ?

Peter avoua qu'il l'ignorait.

_-_Les médias le savent-ils ? murmura Voldemort en lui adressant un regard profond.

Il avait vu juste. Le jour où la Gazette découvrirait que Dumbledore et les Potter fréquentaient quelqu'un comme lui, il en résulterait un nouveau scandale. Et que diraient les Maraudeurs s'ils découvraient d'où il venait ? S'ils découvraient qu'il leur avait caché tout cela ?

_-_Macnair et Dolohov sont des habitués du Planet Hell, reprit Voldemort. Et quand leurs esprits échauffés par l'alcool partent dans leurs délires, on ne peut plus les arrêter. Moi, j'ai le pouvoir de les faire tenir leur langue…

Peter eut envie de pleurer. Que devait-il faire ? Trahir ses engagements envers l'Ordre et les Maraudeurs et vivre enfin, vivre la vie qu'il avait toujours rêvée : lui, dans le camp des vainqueurs, puissant, riche et en sécurité… Ou demeurer loyal comme il l'avait promis au risque de se faire tuer quelques mois plus tard… S'il refusait, Voldemort le retrouverait et lui ferait payer son inconscience.

_Je jure solennellement que ma vie n'a un sens que depuis que les Maraudeurs sont entrés dans ma vie. Tout comme Peter rime avec Maraudeurs, je ferai tout mon possible pour que destinée rime avec loyauté. Un jour et pour toujours, une nuit et pour la vie._

James, Sirius et Remus lui avaient tendu la main. Ils étaient devenus ses vrais amis, ceux sur qui il avait toujours pu compter. Il était devenu quelqu'un grâce à eux. Il avait trouvé un sens à sa vie grâce à eux. Il avait cessé de se sentir inutile grâce à eux…

De l'autre côté, il avait aidé un criminel à s'échapper de prison. Il avait fréquenté deux mangemorts. Il était le fils d'une prostituée appréciée du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Comment pouvait-il encore oser feindre son innocence lorsqu'il se retrouvait autour d'une table à boire un verre avec James, Sirius et Peter ? Il leur mentait depuis des années. Depuis des années, tout n'était que mensonge dans ce qui aurait dû être sincérité et confiance. Leur amitié avait-elle encore un sens ? Sirius, barman moldu, se laissait glisser doucement au long de la pente, Remus s'enfonçait dans la pauvreté et continuait d'avancer tout droit dans les impasses, et James allait s'installer avec Lily. Ils fonderaient leur petite famille parfaite et oublieraient le petit Peter…

_-_Peter, Peter… Désires-tu finir ta vie comme caissier dans ton petit magasins d'herbes ? Ne vois-tu pas plus grand ? Ne vises-tu pas plus haut ? Tes proches ne te permettent pas d'assouvir tes désirs. Tourne-toi vers quelqu'un d'autre…

_-_De toute manière, vous ne me laissez pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Si tu étais quelqu'un d'autre, tu n'aurais pas eu le choix. Mais je respecte le fils de Penny…

Peter ne sut s'il s'agissait d'un mensonge ou pas, mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : il avait beaucoup plus à gagner en rejoignait Voldemort qu'en restant du côté de Dumbledore. Il n'y avait qu'à compter les meurtres des derniers mois. Qu'à classer toutes les attaques contre le Ministère ou ses représentants. Les mangemorts étaient au moins vingt fois plus nombreux que les membres de l'Ordre…

_-_Si j'accepte, que devrais-je faire ? s'enquit Peter. Vous livrer des gens ?

_-_Des informations suffiront, assura Voldemort. Au compte-gouttes, tout d'abord, pour n'attirer aucun soupçon. Puis de plus en plus régulièrement.

Peter hocha la tête.

_-_Je… Je vais réfléchir, promit-il.

Voldemort parut satisfait. Il claqua dans ses mains et les liens de Peter disparurent.

_-_Tu reviendras bientôt vers moi, tu verras, lança-t-il. Quand tu auras pris ta décision, va juste rendre visite à Macnair…

_-_Walden ?

Voldemort acquiesça. A sa grande stupéfaction, Peter put s'en aller sans qu'il le retienne.

_Novembre 1978_.

Ce fut un Klaus plus qu'agité qui réveilla James et Lily ce matin-là. Il apportait des nouvelles d'Æternum Asylus. Des mauvaises nouvelles. Bruce s'était rendu en fin de soirée au Planet Hell, Allée des Embrumes, dans le but de prendre Johan Devon sur le fait. Christopher, pour ne pas le laisser y aller seul au cas où surviendrait un pépin, l'avait accompagné. Aucun d'eux n'était revenu. Et même si d'après Maugrey Fol Œil, aucun corps n'avait été retrouvé, leur meurtre ne faisait aucun doute : les Potter avaient eu l'horreur de recevoir au petit-déjeuner un paquet anonyme contenant deux mains gauches nettement séparées du reste de leur corps. Sur l'une d'elle se trouvait toujours la chevalière de Bruce, sur l'autre la gourmette de Christopher.

L'Ordre du Phénix se réunit aussitôt, le soir même. Tous étaient très affectés par cet acte de barbarie, si bien qu'on décida qu'il était largement temps d'agir. On convoqua Freeman au manoir. Ayant reçu par hibou l'adresse exacte d'Æternum Asylus, il arriva quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, après s'être débarrassé de Devon, qui s'attardait de plus en plus souvent dans son bureau. On lui montra les mains, il en fut profondément choqué. Il voulut bien croire que Devon n'était pas si honnête qu'il voulait le laisser paraître et promit qu'il ordonnerait dès le lendemain son renvoi sans justificatif. En revanche, quand on le pria d'autoriser Williams à revenir, il refusa catégoriquement, profondément navré mais sûr de lui. Il estimait en avoir déjà fait beaucoup pour lui en lui permettant de rester libre.

Le lendemain, donc, la nouvelle fut officielle : Johan Devon ne faisait plus partie du Magenmagot. Lily, qui poursuivait ses études afin d'en devenir membre, l'entendit hurler sa colère auprès de ses collègues, les accusant de l'avoir poignardé dans son dos pour pouvoir s'élever plus facilement jusqu'au sommet. Elle l'entendit aussi proférer des menaces envers les Potter, qui « le lui paieraient très cher ». Elle avertit aussitôt les principaux concernés qui décidèrent de prendre les choses en main : ils donnèrent rendez-vous à Devon dans un salon privé du Chaudron Baveur afin de calmer le jeu.

Ainsi, Joshua, Marc et Katrina se rendirent à Londres à l'heure prévue. Ils auraient sans doute dû rester chez eux, car Devon se révéla être un fidèle partisan de Voldemort : les mangemorts attaquèrent le pub en plein jour. Le bilan fut désastreux. Marc fut pris dans un éboulement et succomba deux jours plus tard de ses blessures. A tout juste vingt-huit ans, il vint s'ajouter à la liste des soixante-douze morts.

James eut du mal à faire face à cette nouvelle perte. Si sa famille avait été épargnée jusqu'alors, elle se décimait peu à peu depuis que la tournure des évènements allait en faveur de Voldemort. Mais son chagrin eut au moins l'avantage de ramener Sirius à la réalité : profondément marqué par la chute de moral de son meilleur ami, il démissionna et vida dans l'évier les bouteilles qu'il avait déjà achetées pour sa prochaine soirée. Et son attention, même si elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de ramener les êtres chers à son cœur, redonnèrent à James assez de courage et de détermination pour se remettre de ces décès. Il demeura cependant dépité chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur Clara et son petit frère. Le petit bout grandirait et n'aurait même pas le souvenir de qui était son père, mort beaucoup trop jeune.

Suite à ce drame familial, la tension retomba au manoir, remplacée par le poids des remords. Katleen, la jeune compagne de Marc, fit définitivement ses valises et repartit aux Etats-Unis dans la semaine qui suivit l'enterrement. Jane, qui avait perdu en très peu de temps son mari et son fils, la suivit jusqu'à Chicago. Leur départ apporta de nouveaux doutes à Æternum Asylus. Les jeunes parents se demandèrent s'ils ne feraient pas mieux de suivre leur exemple pour protéger leur famille. Mais Peter et Tom décidèrent de rester pour honorer leur place au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Les séparations furent dures : Lara et Whitney ne voulaient pas laisser derrière elles le père de leurs enfants respectifs. Elles durent néanmoins s'y résoudre et le manoir sembla plus vide encore. James ne regretta pas de s'en être allé. Cela devait faire drôle de voir les chambres inoccupées. Et trop de souvenirs douloureux ressurgiraient…

_Décembre 1978_.

Cela aller bientôt faire deux ans qu'ils filaient le parfait amour. James n'avait jamais été déçu par Lily. Tout comme leur histoire, elle était simplement parfaite… Douce et gentille, belle et drôle… La femme de ses rêves, comme il l'avait toujours su. Aucune autre ne pourrait jamais l'égaler. Et James ne s'était jamais senti aussi amoureux…

Leur maison à Godric's Hollow était exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin : chaleureuse, pas trop grande mais assez pour accueillir une troisième personne lorsque le destin aurait décidé qu'il était temps pour eux de fonder une famille, dans un petit quartier tranquille mais pas retiré, habité par des moldus au contact facile et agréable mais pas assez curieux pour découvrir qu'ils étaient deux sorciers. Ils y seraient bien. S'y sentaient _déjà_ bien.

James avait fini par rencontrer Mr et Mrs Evans, ainsi que Pétunia et son fiancé Vernon. Les parents de Lily avaient été adorables et James les avait déjà inscrits dans sa vie, mais il était difficile d'en dire autant de Pétunia et Vernon. De toute la soirée, aucun n'avait laissé se dessiner sur leurs lèvres le moindre sourire. Ils s'étaient contentés de répondre aux questions qu'on leur posait sans vraiment prendre la peine de paraître polis. Ils étaient même partis avant la fin du repas, Pétunia prétextant se sentir mal. Lily s'était confondue d'excuses auprès de James, qui lui avait assuré que cela n'avait pas d'importance. La discussion avait repris avec Mr et Mrs Evans qui ne manquèrent pas de faire remarquer à leur fille que quelques années plus tôt, elle leur avait présenté son compagnon comme un jeune arrogant et pourri gâté. James avait ri.

Le réveillon de Noël avait eu lieu au manoir, et avaient été invités tous les amis proches des Potter. Peter, malheureusement, n'avait pas pu venir. La soirée fut réussie : chacun oublia ses soucis pour l'occasion et tout le monde passa de très agréables moments.

_-_C'est ce qu'on appelle la magie de Noël, avait dit Kitty, l'une des seules tantes de James à être restée en Angleterre.

James et Sirius ne purent la contredire : tous deux rirent ensemble comme ils n'avaient pas ri depuis très longtemps. James eut vraiment le sentiment d'avoir retrouvé Patmol. Celui-ci n'avait plus participé à aucune fête moldue depuis le mois précédent et avait l'intention de déménager pour s'éloigner de sa voisine Sherley, qui continuait de le harceler pour qu'il l'accompagne en boîte de nuit ou chez telle ou telle personne peu fréquentable. Sirius avait bien l'intention de profiter de l'argent hérité de son oncle Alphard pour reprendre un rythme de vie normal.

Ils avaient fêté le Nouvel An avec les mêmes personnes, mais s'étaient tous donné rendez-vous à New York chez Williams, où les autres Potter devaient les rejoindre. L'ex-auror avait trouvé du travail au service magique du FBI et n'en crut pas ses oreilles quand son fils lui annonça qu'il allait demander Lily en mariage. Il le supplia de célébrer l'heureux événement aux Etats-Unis afin qu'il puisse lui aussi y assister. James avait avoué qu'il ferait ce qu'il pourrait.

Puis, ce fut l'heure du compte à rebours. Quand minuit sonna, chacun étreignit les autres en lui souhaitant ses vœux de bonheur, mais si personne n'osa le dire à voix haute, James sut que tout le monde pria intérieurement pour que l'année 1979 soit plus belle que la désastreuse année 1978.

* * *

Je ne m'attarde pas à commenter ce chapitre, les autres vont suivre... Mais merci à Ombeline d'avoir sacrifié sa nuit pour partir à la chasse aux fautes!!  



	50. Bribes de vie 2

**Chapitre 50 : Bribes de vie (2).**

_Janvier 1979_ :

Peter se tenait debout dans un cercle de mangemorts trop serré à son goût. Aucune retraite n'était possible si jamais il changeait d'avis à la dernière seconde. Mais de toute manière, même sans tous ces mangemorts, aucune retraite n'aurait été possible : le Maître était là, devant lui, baguette déjà brandie. Au moindre geste suspect, il pouvait l'exterminer…

Et au fond, pourquoi fuir ? Il avait passé tant de temps à réfléchir à ce qui lui conviendrait le mieux qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. C'avait été un choix difficile, certes, mais il ne reviendrait pas en arrière. Après tout, il ne faisait rien de mal : il ne trahissait pas ses amis, et il n'avait tué personne. Son rôle consisterait seulement à donner des informations sur l'Ordre du Phénix. Cela ne changerait rien à toute l'affection qu'il avait pour les autres Maraudeurs. Et ce n'était pas comme si Voldemort lui demandait de leur nuire… Il savait comme il les aimait. Il ne lui demanderait pas de se battre contre eux. D'ailleurs, Peter ne participerait pas aux batailles pour ne pas que Dumbledore découvre son rôle d'espion. Ainsi, il serait à la fois protégé par Voldemort et par l'Ordre du Phénix… Que pouvait-il lui arriver, désormais ?

Avec satisfaction, il releva sa manche et tendit le bras. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine : le rituel était tellement impressionnant, avec toutes ces flammes, et ce silence… On aurait pu se croire en Enfer. En réalité, Peter avait plutôt le sentiment de rejoindre un coin de paradis. Il avait révélé quelques informations à Voldemort, ces derniers mois. A chaque fois, on l'avait récompensé en lui versant la belle somme de mille galions. Que demander de plus ?

Le Maître chercha l'endroit idéal où graver la Maque des Ténèbres. Quand il l'eut trouvé, il y enfonça sa baguette et Peter cria de douleur. Il lui brûlait la peau, la brûlait tellement qu'elle en devenait noire. Des lignes se traçaient lentement, beaucoup trop lentement : Peter gémit de plus belle. C'était si douloureux…

_-_Pitié… supplia-t-il.

Voldemort le toisa avec mépris et attendit que la Marque des Ténèbres soit complètement dessinée pour retirer sa baguette magique.

_-_Apportez le gosse, ordonna-t-il.

Ce fut Avery qui exécuta l'ordre. Il s'avança vers le centre du cercle en tenant fermement par le bras un petit garçon qui hurlait de colère. Peter le reconnut aussitôt : cet enfant était le petit neveu de Dearborn…

_-_Tue-le.

Mais Peter était absorbé par les yeux bleus du garçon, prénommé Billy. Il avait joué avec lui, un soir, quand Deaborn l'avait amené à une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, n'ayant trouvé personne pour le garder. Lui, James, Sirius et Remus avaient joué avec lui…

_-_Je ne peux pas faire ça, murmura-t-il. Je le connais, ce gosse !

_-_Tue-le, répéta calmement Voldemort.

Son ton n'admettait aucune discussion. Peter déglutit avec peine et sortit sa baguette magique. Puis il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais jeté de sortilège impardonnable auparavant.

Voldemort le savait parfaitement et sa bouche se déforma en un rictus hideux.

_-_Tu n'es pas forcé de te servir de ta baguette, Peter… susurra-t-il. Tu peux utiliser tes deux mains…

Peter eut le souffle coupé. Il ne pourrait pas faire une telle chose. Il n'était pas un assassin. Cela ne faisait pas partie du contrat. On lui avait dit qu'il devrait seulement livrer des informations…

_-_Tu portes la Marque des Ténèbres, désormais, Peter. Tu es à mes ordres. Et fils de Penny Oxley ou pas, un mangemort se doit de m'obéir. Sinon, c'est la mort… Désires-tu mourir, Peter ?

Peter fit non de la tête et s'avança lentement vers le petit Billy. Affronter ses yeux suppliants fut un véritable supplice. Peter, en plaçant ses mains autour de sa gorge, eut envie de vomir. Pourtant, il serra. Le petit garçon tenta de crier et de se débattre, mais Avery le tenait trop fermement. Il devint vite rouge, puis bleu. Peter sanglota silencieusement. Il relâcha la pression. Billy tomba à terre et ne bougea plus.

_-_Tu es des nôtres…

_Mai 1979_.

_-_Cessez de bouger, s'il vous plaît… bougonna la couturière.

_-_Désolée, s'excusa Lily. C'est juste que je commence à avoir des crampes…

_-_Un peu de patience, Lilou, se moqua gentiment Gwenog. Lorsque tu te verras dans le miroir, tu te diras que finalement, ça en valait la peine…

_-_A quoi je ressemble ?

_-_A une jeune femme qui va bientôt se marier, répondit Alice avec malice.

_-_Aïe ! Vous m'avez piquée avec votre aiguille ! se plaignit Lily.

_-_Dans ce cas cessez de remuer comme vous le faites ! soupira la couturière. Vous m'empêchez d'avancer comme je le voudrais.

_-_Oh, désolée.

_-_C'est pour vous que je le dis, mademoiselle. Si vous voulez que votre robe soit prête à temps, il va falloir rester un peu tranquille !

_-_Ok, on arrête de t'embêter, promit Hestia.

_-_James a préparé sa tenue ? s'enquit Lily.

_-_Sirius va passer la chercher d'ici la fin de l'après-midi, répondit Gwenog. Il a dû inventer toute une histoire pour ne pas que James vienne lui-même. Tu sais ce qu'on raconte : si le marié voit la robe de la mariée avant le jour du mariage, ça porte malheur, alors du coup, Sirius a fait croire à James que Remus devait le voir par rapport à ses études d'auror, parce que tu sais bien comme moi que Remus ne trouve pas de travail, enfin tu vois un peu ! Remus est censé le retenir au moins deux heures, alors il a préparé un apéritif très copieux, et a même sorti ses albums photos !

_-_Et la déco, quelqu'un s'en occupe ? demanda Lily, inquiète. On avait commandé des nappes blanches, des roses rouges, et la grande composition florale qu'on avait repérée Chemin de Traverse, coté moldu, tu te souviens, Gwen ?

_-_On ira chercher tout ça demain, ne t'en fais pas, assura Alice. Hey, tu ne te maries que dans dix jours ! Arrête de t'affoler comme ça !

Lily eut un petit sourire désolé.

_-_Je veux juste que tout soit parfait pour le plus beau jour de ma vie, dit-elle, ce n'est pas un crime !

_-_Non, mais ce n'est pas non plus une raison pour paniquer dix jours avant, fit remarquer Hestia.

_-_Bon, et qui s'occupera de la cuisine ? Vous avez appelé un traiteur ?

_-_Williams a réservé une salle dans un grand restaurant chinois, soupira Gwenog. Et tes parents vont s'occuper des alliances, ajouta-t-elle avant que Lily ne reprenne la parole. Tout est bien organisé, le timing est bon. Tout se passera comme prévu, en gros.

Lily soupira de soulagement.

_-_Vous êtes sûres que les reflets bleus de la robe, ça ne va pas jurer avec le costume de James ? s'enquit-elle soudain.

_-_Le costume de James _a_ du bleu, soupira Gwenog.

_-_Du bleu comment ? Pas bleu flashy, j'espère ?

_-_Du bleu très pâle, comme les reflets de ta robe…

Lily revint trois fois à « De Fil en Aiguille », accompagnée de ses amies, avant que la couturière lui annonce enfin que la robe était terminée et qu'elle pouvait aller voir le résultat dans le miroir si elle le désirait. Lily, évidemment, le désirait et se précipita devant les miroirs des cabines d'essayage. Satisfaite du résultat, elle dut ensuite retirer la robe sans la froisser. Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'elle passa à la caisse.

_-_Bon, on récapitule, dit Hestia. Tu as l'élément neuf et l'élément bleu. Il te faut un élément ancien.

_-_Le collier de perles de ma mère, déclara Lily.

_-_Et l'élément emprunté ?

_-_Les chaussures de Gwen.

_-_Ah bon ? s'étonna celle-ci. Je n'étais pas au courant.

_-_Maintenant tu l'es !

Gwenog haussa les épaules.

_-_Si tu y tiens… Que puis-je refuser à ma Lilou, surtout le jour de son mariage !

_-_Et au fait, qui s'occupe des colombes ? s'exclama Lily.

Les trois jeunes femmes eurent le même soupir de lassitude.

_Juin 1979_.

L'église était plongée dans le silence depuis déjà quelques minutes aussi longues que des heures. James ne tenait pas en place. Sirius lui souriait largement, assis au premier rang. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas vu si élégant et séduisant. James était heureux de l'avoir pour témoin. Qui mieux que Sirius pourrait être partisan de ce mariage ? Ne formaient-ils pas une seule et même personne ? Qui mieux que lui pouvait se réjouir de sceller leur union ?

Un courant d'air froid parcourut la nef. Les gens se tournèrent vers la porte laissée ouverte, comme le voulait la tradition. Le murmure d'émerveillement qui s'éleva des invités alerta aussitôt James, qui tourna la tête à son tour. Le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra alors que l'orgue commençait à jouer des notes solennelles.

Lily, à demi cachée par l'énorme bouquet de roses rouges qu'elle portait, s'avançait dans l'allée, entre les deux grandes rangées de sièges. Williams la tenait par le bras, et les deux demoiselles d'honneur –Killy et Stacie, les deux jumelles, âgées de cinq ans– les précédaient et jetaient des pétales sans trop savoir pourquoi elles le faisaient.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lily revêtait une belle robe, mais James ne sut que dire lorsqu'il l'aperçut dans celle-ci. Elle était tout simplement… enfin…

_-_Wow, s'exclama-t-il.

Il n'aurait su la décrire tant il la trouvait belle. Gwenog, Hestia et Alice l'avaient chassé de chez lui pour pouvoir la préparer, et il comprenait mieux désormais pourquoi il leur avait fallu tant de temps. Elles avaient bouclé ses cheveux, les avaient relevés il ne savait comment afin de dévoiler sa nuque et ses épaules déjà mises en valeur par son corset, l'avaient maquillée sobrement de bleu pâle et…

_-_Wow…

Il eut du mal à croire que ce jour était celui de _son_ mariage, et que cette superbe jeune femme allait devenir _sa_ femme. Et pourtant, ce fut bien à _sa_ gauche qu'elle vint se placer, sourire aux lèvres, magnifique…

Comme dans un rêve, ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'estrade où le prêtre récita il ne savait quelle partie de la Bible. Il ne descendit de son petit nuage que lorsque, enfin, on prononça les mots qu'il avait tant attendus.

_-_Mr Potter, consentez-vous à prendre pour épouse Miss Evans et à la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

_-_Oui, dit-il, la gorge sèche.

Lily rayonna de bonheur.

_-_Miss Evans, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux Mr Potter et à l'aimer jusqu'à ce que Dieu notre Père le rappelle auprès de lui ?

_-_Oui.

Williams, jubilant, se leva et vint apporter les alliances.

La main de Lily tremblait lorsque James lui passa la bague au doigt, mais ce fut sans hésitation qu'elle lui passa la sienne.

_-_Je vous déclare désormais unis par le lien sacré du mariage, annonça le prêtre. Embrassez la mariée…

James ne se le fit par dire deux fois et ce fut avec un plaisir fou qu'il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Lily. Les applaudissements résonnèrent comme un coup de tonnerre dans la nef. Sirius et Gwenog vinrent signer le registre.

Les invités commencèrent à évacuer l'église pendant que les proches du couple Potter affluaient pour féliciter les nouveaux mariés. La séance photos dura un bon quart d'heure, puis James et Lily sortirent à leur tour. On les applaudit à nouveau et les enfants lancèrent du riz lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le parvis.

_-_Et la colombe de Madame… murmura Remus à l'oreille de Lily.

Il lui tendit l'oiseau sous ses yeux ébahis.

_-_Quoi ? Mais…

Elle pouffa de rire, tendit son bouquet à Williams, saisit l'oiseau et le laissa s'envoler.

_-_Et bah maintenant que tu l'as lancée, tu as intérêt d'être fidèle ! fit remarquer Peter.

Williams lui rendit son bouquet de roses. Lily le jeta dans la foule. Sirius le rattrapa. Les deux mariés éclatèrent de rire.

_Août 1979_.

Regulus avait préféré agir seul. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Il avait ordonné à Kreattur de l'accompagner. L'elfe avait rechigné, comme toujours, mais n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de le suivre. Il avait bougonné contre les embruns qui mouillaient sa taie d'oreiller. Regulus l'avait fait taire.

_-_Si la maîtresse voyait où le fils préféré emmène Kreattur… marmonna tout de même le vieil elfe de maison. Que dirait-elle, la pauvre maîtresse qui est morte aujourd'hui…

_-_Kreattur, c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis : si tu ne la fermes pas tout de suite, je te donne un vêtement.

L'elfe eut un grognement d'agacement mais dut se résoudre à garder le silence.

_-_Tu vas me faire descendre jusqu'à l'espèce de caverne que tu vois juste en dessous de nous, là, dans la falaise… ordonna Regulus.

Il savait depuis longtemps les pouvoirs dont son elfe de maison était doté. Il pouvait entre autres porter des charges jusqu'à cent fois plus lourdes que lui et ralentir sa vitesse de chute. C'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

_-_Le jeune maître a dit une caverne ? Kreattur ne voit pas de caverne dans ce paysage rocheux…

_-_Je t'interdis de me mentir.

_-_Est-ce cette caverne là ? bougonna Kreattur en se penchant tant au-dessus du ravin qu'il fut étonnant de ne pas le voir tomber en avant.

Il montrait de son vieux doigt abîmé l'endroit exact où Regulus désirait se rendre.

A contrecœur, Kreattur saisit le poignet de son maître et sauta. Regulus retint son souffle en voyant se rapprocher dangereusement les rochers sur lesquels venaient s'échouer les puissantes vagues. Puis, aussi facilement que s'ils avaient d'un coup perdu cent kilos, la chute se ralentit et ils planèrent dans les airs le long de la falaise. Finalement, leurs pieds se posèrent sur la mince plate-forme rocheuse. Une vague vint mouiller le bas de leurs jambes : l'eau, malgré le soleil radieux d'août, était glacée. Kreattur se remit à marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles. Regulus n'y prêta aucun égard : son attention était désormais absorbée par l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

La crevasse se prolongeait par un obscur tunnel très étroit que l'eau remplissait presque. La marée était sans doute trop haute. Et pourtant, il était hors de question d'attendre qu'elle baisse. Regulus dut se pencher pour s'apercevoir que le tunnel tournait vers la gauche. Le seul moyen d'y accéder était de plonger et de nager. Cette perspective déplut fortement à Kreattur.

_-_Non, non et non ! maugréa-t-il. Kreattur ne plongera pas !

_-_Tu n'arriveras pas à passer entre la paroi et la surface de l'eau, même en planant dans les airs ! répliqua Regulus. Une quinzaine de centimètres à peine les sépare !

_-_Kreattur ne se mouillera pas !

_-_Je t'ordonne de me suivre.

Regulus s'assura qu'il n'avait aucun objet de valeur dans ses poches et sauta. Le bassin qui se trouvait sous eux fut assez profond pour qu'il s'enfonce jusqu'aux plus froides des eaux dans lesquelles il ait jamais plongé. Le souffle coupé, il se força à nager dans l'espoir de réchauffer ses muscles. Il savait que Kreattur finirait par le suivre : il était dans sa nature de ne jamais pouvoir désobéir à un ordre donné par son maître.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit les marmonnements de mécontentement de l'elfe, qui planait à la surface de l'eau avec assez de précision pour ne pas entrer en contact avec celle-ci. Cependant, une vague vint changer le cours des choses et le submergea avec tant de force qu'il fut littéralement propulsé vers le fond. Regulus ne put s'empêcher de rire en le voyant se débattre avec l'eau comme un chaton qu'on aurait jeté à la mer.

_-_Allez, nage, mon vieux ! railla-t-il. Ca ne te fera pas de mal !

La tête de l'elfe reparut à la surface. Regulus rit de plus bel devant son air de chien mouillé.

_-_Tu as les oreilles qui tombent et les poils collés à ton visage ! se moqua-t-il.

_-_Le Maître rit du malheur du pauvre Kreattur ! s'outragea l'elfe. Quel mauvais maître…

Il poussa un cri de colère qui se répercuta dans toute la caverne. Regulus ne comprit qu'en voyant la plate-forme exploser que ç'avait été plus qu'un cri : Kreattur, en laissant aller sa colère, avait déployé tant de magie qu'il avait brisé la roche. Une partie de la caverne s'éboula.

_-_Ca suffit ! gronda-t-il. A partir de maintenant, tu te tais et tu obéis à chacun de mes ordres, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Ils continuèrent à nager jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent un escalier. L'obscurité ne leur permit pas de déterminer où les marches menaient. Regulus, cependant, émergea de l'eau et sortit sa baguette magique de son étui, accroché solidement à sa ceinture. Il ne regretta pas de s'être montré prudent.

_-Lumos_ !

L'escalier donnait en fait sur une seconde cavité. Néanmoins, une fois en haut, une paroi bouchait tout passage.

Kreattur prit une inspiration et voulut parler mais se souvint de l'ordre qu'on lui avait donné, aussi plaqua-t-il sa propre main contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

_-_Bien… le félicita Regulus avec agacement. On fait des progrès…

Il passa sa main sur la roche qui lui bouchait le passage. Elle était froide et humide, comme l'air aux alentours. Regulus éternua et se mit à grelotter.

_-_Comment ça marche, ce truc… murmura-t-il, songeur. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire…

Il tenta de faire exploser la paroi mais le seul résultat qu'il obtint fut l'apparition d'un nuage de poussière parfaitement inutile.

_-_Bon sang, comment ça marche…

Kreattur éternua à son tour. Il tremblait de froid. Regulus lui sourit et fit apparaître une couverture de laine.

_-_Tiens, dit-il gentiment en la lui tendant. Ca va te réchauffer.

Kreattur la lui arracha des mains avec un regard noir, comme s'il le jugeait entièrement coupable de sa situation. Regulus soupira et se reconcentra sur le mur.

Voldemort avait certainement eu un but précis en le mettant là. Il y avait forcément quelque chose à faire. La force n'était pas la solution, donc l'intérêt du mur n'était pas seulement de protéger l'Horcruxe. Il fallait chercher ailleurs.

_-_Comment dit-on « ouvert » en elfique ? demanda Regulus.

_-_Laden.

Une fissure apparut dans la paroi, brillante, comme si des centaines de milliers de petites lumières avaient été incrustées dans la roche.

_-_Ah ! se réjouit Regulus.

Trop vite, car la lueur disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Le jeune homme poussa un juron et, de rage, frappa le mur. Les jointures de ses doigts furent écorchées par la pierre rugueuse. De minces filets de sang se mirent à couler le long de sa main. Il l'essuya sur la paroi.

_-_Je ne vais quand même pas salir mes habits pour lui ! bougonna-t-il même si cela était stupide, puisque ses vêtements étaient trempés.

Mais la pierre se mit à vibrer, si faiblement que ce fut presque imperceptible, mais Regulus ne passa pas à côté de la secousse.

Alors, une idée folle naquit dans son esprit. Quelles avaient pu être les motivations de Voldemort au moment où il avait décidé de mettre ce mur à cet endroit précis ? Protéger son Horcruxe, naturellement, mais quoi d'autre ? Se débarrasser de celui qui avait osé découvrir son secret.

_-_Il veut qu'on étale notre sang sur son mur à la con… murmura-t-il, à la fois impressionné et dédaigneux.

Ainsi, Voldemort désirait affaiblir son ennemi pour être certain de l'achever juste après… C'était une attitude tellement lâche…

Et pourtant, Regulus se plia à ses désirs : sous les yeux ébahis de Kreattur, il frotta volontairement les jointures de ses doigts contre la roche afin d'aggraver ses plaies et de faire plus couler de sang.

_-_Laden, répéta-t-il.

Il était persuadé que la faille du mur se trouverait près de la ligne lumineuse. Après une profonde inspiration, il serra les dents et fit râper son poing suivant la lueur.

_-_Laden ! dit-il encore pour pouvoir se diriger.

Enfin, la paroi s'écarta, libérant l'accès à un grand lac sombre, presque noir, si étendu que Regulus se demanda même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une mer souterraine. De même, le plafond semblait si loin au-dessus de sa tête que des kilomètres et des kilomètres pouvaient bien les séparer. Et pourtant, ce fut la lueur verte qui paraissait flotter à la surface de l'eau, au loin, qui attira toute son attention.

_-_Fais gaffe ! s'exclama-t-il lorsque Kreattur manqua de tomber dans l'eau. Reste sur la rive, et longe les murs !

Le faisceau lumineux de sa baguette magique n'éclairait pas assez loin pour qu'il puisse discerner avec précision ce qu'étaient les masses floues au fond de l'eau. A vrai dire, son faisceau lumineux n'éclairait pas grand chose dans cette partie de la caverne, comme si la densité de l'obscurité était bien plus importante qu'ailleurs.

_-_L'Horcruxe doit être quelque part par ici, songea Regulus à voix haute.

Il refusa de tenter le sortilège d'attraction avant de savoir les forces maléfiques qui habitaient cet endroit. Il ne tenait pas à devoir lutter contre une armée d'Inferi…

_-_Suis-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Kreattur et lui longèrent le mur pendant une durée de temps indéterminée. Cette fois, ce fut l'elfe de maison qui réagit.

_-_Il y a quelque chose ici ! s'exclama-t-il.

Regulus savait bien que malgré lui, Kreattur s'intéressait énormément à ce qu'ils faisaient. Cependant, le jeune homme ne sut ce qu'il voulait dire, car rien autour d'eux ne semblait différent de ce qu'ils avaient vu plus tôt.

_-_Il y a un bateau, là, montra Kreattur.

Ce qu'il désignait n'était rien d'autre que de l'eau.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? marmonna Regulus. Tu me fais perdre mon temps…

_-_Non, Kreattur peut voir ce que le Maître ne voit pas…

_-_Qu'y a-t-il à voir ?

_-_Un bateau ! Et là, la chaîne pour le tirer !

Regulus éleva doucement la main vers l'endroit pointé par le doigt de l'elfe de maison, priant pour que celui-ci ne soit pas en train de se moquer de lui : il devait en effet s'approcher tant du lac qu'au moindre déséquilibre, il sombrerait dans les eaux ténébreuses.

Mais sa main entra en contact avec quelque chose de froid et de dur. Du métal. Précautionneusement, Regulus tendit l'autre bras et vint tapoter l'objet du bout de sa baguette magique. Une grosse chaîne cuivrée apparut alors. Il n'eut pas d'autre idée que de tirer dessus. Une petite barque, en émergeant de l'eau, se débarrassa de son invisibilité.

_-_Oh mon Dieu… murmura Regulus, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Kreattur, je te bénis !

Pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, l'elfe de maison sourit.

_-_Espérons que la barque soit digne de confiance, dit Regulus, résigné à aller jusqu'au bout même si cela impliquait une prise de risques considérable. Après toi…

Kreattur sauta dans l'embarcation qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Regulus le suivit plus précautionneusement. Par chance, l'elfe ne prenait pas de place et ils purent s'asseoir normalement. Le bateau se mit aussitôt avancer.

C'était étrange la vitesse avec laquelle l'eau qu'il brassait redevenait lisse. A coup sûr, ce n'était pas normal. Il se cachait quelque chose de malsain dans les profondeurs du lac, il le sentait. Quelque chose qui ne tarderait certainement pas à se manifester, car la lueur verte se rapprochait. Et Voldemort ne désirait sûrement pas que quelqu'un l'atteigne…

Ce fut avec une fierté contenue que Regulus réalisa avec quelle rapidité ils avaient franchi les premiers obstacles menant à l'Horcruxe. Voldemort ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un jeune sorcier tout juste sorti de Poudlard y parvienne… C'en était d'autant plus satisfaisant.

Mais à mesure qu'ils s'avançaient vers le centre du lac, les formes floues le devenaient de moins en moins. Au bout de quelques minutes, il put même reconnaître un cadavre humain.

_-_Oh c'est pas vrai… s'étouffa-t-il.

Là, flottant non loin de la surface de l'eau, se tenaient plusieurs corps pâles, sans vie. Regulus pouvait apercevoir leurs yeux vides, laiteux, leurs mains relâchées. C'était tout simplement terrifiant.

Kreattur fut celui qui paniqua le plus vite, et il se mit à s'agiter dangereusement sur son siège. Regulus se demanda même un instant s'il n'allait pas sauter dans l'eau et nager jusqu'à la rive du petit îlot qui se dessinait désormais devant eux, lui qui pourtant se répugnait à l'idée de toucher de l'eau. Mais les cadavres qui continuaient d'y flotter le dissuadèrent, et il se montra patient malgré les petits cris aigus qu'il continua de pousser.

_-_Ils ne vont rien nous faire, assura Regulus plus pour s'apaiser lui-même que par conviction. S'ils avaient voulu nous attaquer, ils l'auraient fait avant que nous ayons atteint l'île…

Il avait appris à lutter contre les Inferi. Les créatures qui le terrifiaient le plus au monde. Il avait appris à les vaincre, avec Dearborn. Il savait qu'il fallait simplement les effrayer avec du feu… Il ne l'avait pas oublié et il s'en souviendrait encore au moment venu…

L'îlot était une petite surface de pierre, plate et sans autre intérêt que la lueur qui en émanait. En s'approchant, Regulus comprit qu'il ne s'agissait ni d'une lampe ni de rien d'autre de semblable, mais juste d'un bassin posé sur un piédestal et dans lequel on avait placé un liquide luisant et de couleur émeraude.

_-_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin… murmura-t-il, fasciné et terrifié à la fois.

Il avança ses doigts vers le liquide vert et sursauta lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact avec une barrière invisible.

Il s'assura qu'aucun Inferi ne s'était réveillé et s'accroupit vers le gobelet en cristal, de la même couleur que le liquide, qui avait été déposé au pied du piédestal. Ce verre devait bien avoir une utilité… Sans vraiment espérer de résultat, il tenta de le laisser tomber dans le bassin. Il réalisa qu'il ne comprenait vraiment rien quand il le vit couler au fond. Fallait-il boire cette chose ?

Il tenta d'abord de la faire disparaître, puis de la faire s'évaporer, puis la métamorphoser. Tous ses efforts furent vains et il en arriva à la conclusion qu'il fallait réellement boire le liquide. Guère enchanté par l'idée de boire une potion préparée par Voldemort dans le but de protéger son Horcruxe, il indiqua à Kreattur de s'approcher. D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit apparaître un marche-pied sur lequel l'elfe monta.

_-_Tu vois ce gobelet, Kreattur ? _Accio gobelet_ ! Tiens, prends-le. Prends-le et bois.

_-_Quoi ? Mais…

_-_C'est un ordre, précisa Regulus en détachant bien chaque syllabe.

Kreattur n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. D'un coup sec, il avala la totalité du gobelet qu'il avait rempli.

_-_Encore, ordonna Regulus.

Kreattur répéta son geste. Ses yeux se fermèrent, sa main trembla. Il recommença quand Regulus le lui demanda. Au bout d'un moment, il céda et chancela contre le piédestal. Regulus crut que son cœur allait exploser tant il battait fort, et pourtant, conscient qu'il n'avait pas d'autre solution, il continua à le faire boire. Kreattur commença à crier et à gémir. Regulus se força à ne pas l'écouter.

_-_Allez, encore quelques verres, et c'est fini ! assura-t-il.

La chaîne dorée d'un bijou apparaissait petit à petit au fond du bassin. Ils approchaient de leur but, de ce pourquoi ils avaient pris tous ces risques…

Kreattur criait des choses en elfique, désormais. Il semblait sur le point de craquer. Regulus ne fléchit pas et lui enfourna dans la bouche le contenu du verre qui, il le savait, serait l'avant-dernier. Le médaillon était là, dans le bassin, brillant, précieux.

Un dernier verre, et il put le saisir. Regulus jubila. Il avait en sa possession un premier Horcruxe de Voldemort…

Kreattur réclama de l'eau. Regulus le pria de patienter un peu. D'un geste sec, il arracha de son cou le médaillon que lui avait offert Severus, de longues années auparavant. Il l'avait toujours eu sur lui. Puis, il sortit de sa poche une petite boîte en plastique dans lequel il avait déposé avant de partir un minuscule morceau de papier savamment plié. Voldemort serait surpris, le jour où il le découvrirait…

Il plaça le papier dans le médaillon et accrocha celui qu'il venait de récupérer à la boucle de sa ceinture. Le bassin se remplit aussitôt du liquide vert. A ce moment seulement, Regulus reprit le gobelet. L'eau qu'il versa à l'intérieur avec sa baguette magique disparut à chaque fois que les lèvres de Kreattur s'en approchèrent. Il dut se résoudre à se servir de celle du lac, avec la désagréable impression que c'était exactement ce dont Voldemort avait eu envie…

_Novembre 1979_.

_-_Nous avions réservé une table pour deux, précisa James à la serveuse.

_-_Au nom de ?

_-_Monsieur et Madame Potter, répondit Lily avec une certaine fierté.

James laissa un petit sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Lily aimait beaucoup son nouveau nom –qui lui allait très bien, d'ailleurs. Elle avait avoué se sentir bien plus influente, maintenant qu'il fallait l'appeler « madame ». Ses études au Magenmagot se déroulaient beaucoup mieux. On la traitait avec plus de respect et de considération. James ne pouvait être plus heureux. Tous les jours, il la voyait plus rayonnante que la veille, enfin satisfaite de sa vie professionnelle. On disait d'elle qu'elle allait bientôt grignoter le terrain des grands de la Justice Magique. C'était toute sa vie qui avait repris un sens.

Leur mariage avait encore renforcé le lien qui les unissait, si cela était possible. Ils étaient désormais Mr et Mrs Potter, un seul être qui luttait contre les mauvaises langues critiquant leur ascension. Attaquer l'un revenait à attaquer l'autre, plus qu'avant encore. Unis jusqu'à la mort, ils s'étaient jurés que plus rien ne les arrêterait.

James l'avait invitée au restaurant pour son anniversaire. Il en profiterait pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Ses efforts allaient être récompensés : avant même la fin de ses études, on allait le faire devenir auror de deuxième catégorie. Franck et Alice n'en revenaient tout simplement pas : la plupart des jeunes sorciers ayant tout juste obtenu leur diplôme étaient nommés aurors de troisième catégorie, et passaient leur temps à classer des dossiers ennuyeux à mourir toute la journée derrière un bureau. James, lui, serait commis d'office en deuxième catégorie, en vrai auror, l'un de ceux qui allaient sur le terrain enquêter sur les cambriolages et les tentatives de meurtre. A peine croyable.

_-_Table sept, suivez-moi, indiqua la serveuse.

Le restaurant était luxueux. James avait voulu marquer le coup. Rien n'était trop beau pour Lily. Ils commandèrent un des plats les plus chers. Elle fut gênée de dépenser une telle somme dans un repas. James lui murmura que c'était son anniversaire et qu'elle était la reine…

_-_Mon premier anniversaire en tant que Madame Potter, avait-elle ajouté, les yeux pétillants de joie.

James avait attendu la fin du dessert pour lui offrir la parure de bijoux dont elle rêvait depuis plusieurs mois. Lily avait toujours adoré les bijoux, mais avoua que jamais on ne lui avait offert une telle merveille. Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux.

Puis, une fois son agitation retombée, elle déclara avoir quelque chose d'important à lui annoncer. James répondit que cela tombait bien car il en était de même pour lui. Elle lui dit de commencer et fut enchantée d'être la femme du futur Williams Potter.

_-_A toi, maintenant, déclara James.

Lily avoua qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment comment le dire. Il ne la pressa pas. Puis, elle dut décider d'y aller directement, car sans aucun préambule, elle annonça qu'elle était tombée enceinte. James n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

_-_Tu es… fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire tant sa surprise était grande.

Cependant, son grand sourire et ses yeux amoureux en dirent assez. Lily sembla soulagée. Elle sourit à son tour.

_-_Tu es enceinte… répéta James, encore sous le choc. C'est tellement… inattendu et tellement… tellement génial…

Il lui prit les mains et les embrassa plusieurs fois, incapable de contenir son bonheur.

Leur histoire prit un autre tournant à partir du moment où ils décidèrent sans aucune hésitation de garder le bébé. La perspective d'accueillir un nouveau né dans leur vie changea leur façon de voir les choses : ils ne durent plus regarder le futur pour deux, mais pour trois, et même si l'attente était encore longue avant l'arrivée du bambin, ils durent anticiper et réfléchir très vite à comment allait s'organiser leur vie une fois qu'il serait là. Le début fut le plus difficile, puis ils prirent rapidement l'habitude de penser pour trois.

Le bonheur de James ne perdit en intensité que le jour où Dumbledore vint leur rendre visite chez eux, un soir à la fin du mois. Il leur conseilla de prendre garde car il devenait évident qu'un espion de Voldemort se dissimulait parmi les membres de l'Ordre. Il ne comptait avertir que ceux en qui il avait une confiance absolue et les pria donc de n'en parler à personne autour d'eux. Ils durent faire comme s'ils ne savaient rien lors de la réunion qui suivit, mais il régna ce soir-là une ambiance tendue qui trahit le malaise des personnes averties. Au premier coup d'œil, James les reconnut : Sirius, Dearborn, McGonagall, Fol Œil, la plupart des Potter restants et, plus globalement, tous ceux qui ne pourraient jamais retourner leur veste soit parce que Voldemort avait tué l'un des leurs, soit parce que Voldemort les tuerait sur-le-champ s'ils se croisaient.

Mais l'Ordre, qui rencontrait déjà tant de difficultés, eut encore plus de mal à avancer et agir efficacement. Chacun soupçonnait ceux avec qui il s'entendait le moins bien et des tensions naquirent très rapidement. A son grand désarroi, James apprit que le plus soupçonné était Remus, en raison de son statut de loup-garou qui l'empêchait de vivre convenablement. Personne n'ignorait que Greyback tentait de ressembler ses égaux et d'en faire une armée au service de Voldemort.

Sirius et lui en avaient beaucoup parlé, un soir où Sirius était resté dîner chez les Potter. Tout comme Lily, James refusait de croire que Remus ait pu être capable de s'allier à celui qui avait fait de sa vie un véritable enfer. Mais Sirius n'était pas de cet avis : selon lui, Remus avait très bien pu rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort non pas par idéologie, mais par nécessité. Qui savait ce que Voldemort offrait à ceux qui le rejoignaient ? Il lui avait peut-être proposé de l'argent en échange de ses services. Ce n'était un secret pour personne : Remus avait énormément de mal à trouver de quoi payer ses fins de mois.

_Je jure solennellement avoir été sincère tout au long de ces sept années et de l'être encore avec vous jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Puisque sans vous je ne suis plus rien, je ferai en sorte qu'ensemble, nous soyons tout. Un jour et pour toujours, une nuit et pour la vie._

Ils avaient tous juré. James refusait d'y croire. Et pourtant, il dut se rendre à l'évidence que quelque chose n'allait pas comme prévu quand il reçut une lettre ayant pour simple signature une Marque des Ténèbres bien noire et souhaitant longue vie au futur bébé : les personnes au courant étaient encore assez peu nombreuses, et Remus en faisait partie…

_Mars 1980_.

La divination devenait une matière vraiment contraignante. Et terriblement inutile. Dumbledore était fatigué de voir défiler ces pseudo-voyantes incompétentes qui lui faisaient perdre un argent précieux et gaspillaient le temps des élèves. Si la nouvelle candidate au poste ne convenait pas, il supprimerait tout simplement la discipline à la rentrée prochaine. La plaisanterie avait assez duré.

_-_Salut, Albus, salua Abelforth quand Dumbledore entra à la Tête du Sanglier. Une petite liqueur, comme toujours ?

_-_Non, je viens pour un entretien d'embauche, déclara Albus. La chambre de Mrs Trelawney, s'il te plaît ?

Abelforth guida son frère jusqu'au premier étage, au fond du couloir. Dumbledore s'assit sur une chaise qu'il fit apparaître et attendit.

Il attendit d'ailleurs bien trop longtemps à son goût. Il était de nature patiente mais n'était pas d'humeur à attendre une postulante au poste de professeur de divination. A vrai dire, si elle ne venait pas, ce serait tant mieux.

Et pourtant elle finit par arriver, avec pas moins de vingt minutes de retard. Dumbledore la reconnut aussitôt : seule une mystificatrice pouvait avoir adopté cette apparence si peu banale. Mais il en avait vu d'autres. Toutes enveloppées dans des châles, avec de grands bijoux. Celle-ci, avec ses grosses lunettes lui donnant l'apparence d'une mouche, avait l'air encore pire que les autres.

_-_Bonjour, Sybille Trelawney, se présenta-t-elle d'une voix embrumée.

_-_Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard.

Elle le fit entrer dans sa chambre et ressembla atrocement aux autres : aussi faussement mystérieuse et aussi peu convaincante. A la seule différence près qu'elle était l'arrière-arrière-petite-fille de la « très célèbre et très douée » Cassandra Trelawney. Elle lui parla de sa vie et de sa façon de définir la divination. Au moins, elle le fit avec conviction.

Dumbledore s'apprêtait à mettre fin à l'entretien, peu convaincu, quand elle se mit à tousser. Elle devint très étrange et ses grands yeux commencèrent à rouler leurs orbites, comme si elle était entrée en transe. Elle prononça tout d'abord des mots dépourvus de tout sens puis sa voix devint grave. Quand elle se mit à prononcer le nom de Voldemort, Dumbledore se redressa sur sa chaise.

_-Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... _dit-elle.

Elle dut prendre une profonde inspiration avant de continuer et ne sembla pas entendre les éclats de voix qui résonnèrent de l'autre côté du couloir. Dumbledore hésita entre se lever et aller voir ce qui se passait et rester là à écouter la fin des paroles de Trelawney. Finalement, il ne bougea pas car la jeune femme poursuivit dans son élan –et sans savoir pourquoi, il avait le sentiment que cette prédiction là se réaliserait vraiment.

_-Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

Elle reprit son souffle et redevint normale dans une nouvelle quinte de toux.

_-_Excusez-moi, je me sens un peu bizarre, depuis ce matin, bredouilla-t-elle. Que sont donc ces cris provenant du couloir ?

De mauvaise humeur, elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Abelforth fut pris au dépourvu car il s'apprêtait justement à frapper. Il tenait fermement un jeune homme qui tournait la tête pour cacher son visage. Dumbledore, cependant, n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître.

_-_Severus ? s'étonna-t-il. Que faites-vous ici ?

_-_Figure-toi qu'il écoutait à la porte, marmonna Abelforth.

_-_Ce n'est pas vrai ! réfuta Rogue. Je… je… je voulais savoir le type de questions que vous me poseriez lors de notre entretien de la semaine prochaine, professeur !

Dumbledore, las, préféra mettre fin au conflit et remercia Sybille Trelawney. S'il estimait que lors de sa transe, elle avait prédit quelque chose qui se réaliserait, de nouvelles perspectives s'offraient à lui. Tout d'abord, il fallait retrouver qui, dans les futurs parents, avait défié trois fois Voldemort…

_Avril 1980_.

_-_Attends, tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? s'enquit Regulus. Si quelqu'un a le pouvoir de détruire le Maître, c'est grave !

_-_Je le sais bien, c'est pour ça que je me demande si je dois le lui annoncer ou pas… S'il s'énervait contre moi ?

_-_Il ne s'énervera pas contre toi, tu es l'un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs, Sev' ! fit remarquer Regulus. Non, je pense qu'au contraire, il te remerciera…

_-_Tu penses ?

Regulus hocha la tête.

_-_Et toi, alors, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? marmonna Severus. Ca fait deux fois que tu plantes le Maître… Il n'apprécie pas ça, tu le sais !

_-_Oui, je le sais…

_-_Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas répondu à l'appel ? Il va te punir sévèrement, Reg' ! Deux fois !

_-_Il n'est pas censé savoir que j'étais celui qui était absent à l'appel… dit Regulus. On est toujours tous encagoulés ! Je ne sais même pas les noms de tous ceux avec qui je collabore ! Il ne saura pas que c'était moi !

_-_Il sait toujours tout… Tu t'es mis dans une belle galère ! pesta Severus. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

_-_Ca ne regarde que moi.

Regulus, la première fois, buvait un thé chez James et Lily Potter, et leur expliquait qu'il avait détruit un Horcruxe. La deuxième fois, qui n'était pas plus tard que la veille, il avait simplement eu peur des représailles et était resté chez lui, parfaitement conscient que Voldemort se mettrait très en colère contre lui. Et au fond, Regulus savait très bien que la prochaine fois, cette même peur lui rongerait les entrailles et l'empêcherait encore de rejoindre les autres au rassemblement…

Tout était fini pour lui. Voldemort ne pardonnait pas. Il allait envoyer quelqu'un du genre Avery pour l'exécuter. Il fallait qu'il songe d'ores et déjà à la fuite. Chez les Potter, on ne le trouverait pas. Ils étaient les seuls à savoir la double vie qu'il avait menée jusqu'alors. Ils étaient les seuls à savoir au sujet des Horcruxes… Ils pourraient l'aider à s'en sortir…

_-_Bon, je vais prévenir le Maître, alors ? demanda Severus. Au sujet de la prophétie ?

_-_Comme tu veux…

_-_Alors j'y vais… A plus tard.

_-_A plus tard.

Severus s'apprêta à transplaner mais se ravisa.

_-_Reg'… Fais gaffe à toi… supplia-t-il. Tu es la seule personne qui me reste…

Regulus lui sourit tristement.

_-_Je vais faire attention, promit-il.

Il étreignit son ami en espérant qu'il ne le faisait pas pour la dernière fois de sa vie.

_-_Jure-moi que tu te tiendras à carreau avec le Maître… murmura Severus.

_-_Je te le jure.

_-_Tu sais bien que s'il te fait du mal et que tu veux le quitter, je te suivrai dans ta fuite, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Severus. Tu le sais ?

Regulus eut un petit rire.

_-_Disons que maintenant, je le sais, lança-t-il.

Severus ne savait pas à quel point cela le touchait, lui qui était désormais dans une situation si irrégulière. Et il ne savait pas à quel point il était proche de la vérité… Mais il valait mieux qu'il reste sous la protection de Voldemort. Au moins, il y serait en sécurité.

_-_Bon, j'y vais… Prends soin de toi, Reg' !

Cette fois, Severus disparut pour de bon.

_Juin 1980_.

Severus ne put retenir ses larmes à la vue de ce corps sans vie qu'on lui demandait d'identifier. Il s'agissait bien de Regulus. Comment en douter encore ? Il connaissait par cœur ce visage d'ange. Il était si beau… peut-être plus encore maintenant que les soucis qui marquaient ses yeux sombres l'avaient quitté. Il paraissait tellement détendu, désormais…

_-_Je vais devoir vous demander de nous laisser enquêter, déclara Potter sans aucune sympathie.

Severus eut envie de lui cracher aux pieds. Petit Potter, arrogant comme toujours, peut-être encore plus dans son uniforme d'auror. Il allait bien rire, quand il raconterait à ses amis qu'il avait vu pleurer Servilo. Ils en riraient jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre…

Pettigrow rirait, aussi. Il rirait avec en arrière pensée les larmes que Black laisserait couler quand ce serait Potter qui serait à la place de Regulus.

_-_Au fait, il avait laissé ça pour vous… lança Potter en lui tendant une lettre. Il a sans doute voulu vous expliquer ce qui se passait réellement…

_-_Tu te crois beau, dans ce costume, hein, Potter ? dédaigna Severus. Tu me vouvoies pour te donner des grands airs, mais tu pues encore plus qu'avant… Tu me répugnes !

_-_Je te répugnerai peut-être moins quand avec mes collègues j'aurai mis la main sur les salopards qui l'ont buté, rétorqua Potter en abandonnant sa politesse qui de toute manière avait sonné faux.

_-_Tu ne mettras jamais la main sur eux. Les mangemorts sont comme de la fumée… et je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Tu veux m'arrêter ? Bah vas-y, arrête-moi ! De toute façon je préfère crever en taule !

_-_Des soucis, James ? s'enquit Fol Œil en s'approchant. Alors c'est lui le petit Black ?

_-_Ouais.

_-_Et vous êtes Severus Rogue ?

Severus toisa cet auror couvert de cicatrices et ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Sans les saluer, il quitta le bureau de Potter et s'éloigna du quartier général des aurors. Cela empestait.

Il ne savait même pas vraiment où ses pieds le guidaient. Il marchait sans but, car sans but était sa vie. Pourquoi continuer à suivre le Maître ? Le Maître l'avait trahi en tuant Regulus. Il allait certainement tenter de se venger, tuer les assassins de Reg', et se faire tuer ensuite par d'autres mangemorts envoyés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quelle importance ? Il n'avait plus personne. Il n'avait plus que cette lettre qu'il n'osait même pas ouvrir…

Il le fallait, pourtant. Il fallait qu'il sache. Qu'il sache seulement pourquoi on l'avait tué. Qu'avait-il fait ? Avait-il trahi quelqu'un ? Avait-il pris peur ?

Severus poussa un juron.

_-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé ? hurla-t-il comme s'il espérait que son ami l'entende.

Il attendit d'être rentré chez lui pour lire ses explications. Il resta bouche bée.

_Août 1980._

Le petit Harry était né avec le mois d'août. James était déjà fou de ce poupon bruyant. C'était une partie de lui qui avait vu le jour. Une union de lui et de Lily. La preuve de leur amour…

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était cela, être papa. Il se souvenait de toutes les fois où son père lui avait dit que seul un père pouvait comprendre les réactions d'un père pour protéger son enfant. Il comprenait, désormais. Il aurait été prêt à tout pour protéger ce petit bout d'homme aux yeux verts. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de plus beau de toute sa vie…

Lily fut d'accord pour que Sirius soit le parrain. Celui-ci n'aurait pu être plus heureux et ce fut avec fierté qu'il assista au baptême après lequel sa fonction deviendrait officielle.

James et Lily avaient déjà préparé une pièce spécialement pour le bébé. Envahie par les affaires de Regulus, ils avaient dû s'activer pour tout remettre en ordre avant l'heureux événement. Et tout s'était passé comme prévu.

Franck et Alice avaient eu la même agréable surprise, au même moment. Alice avait mis au monde le petit Neville, et on s'était amusé à imaginer que les deux petits garçons deviendraient d'inséparables amis, fondateurs de nouveaux Maraudeurs encore plus impitoyables que les précédents.

Williams eut soudain le mal du pays et eut envie de rentrer en Angleterre pour passer un maximum de temps avec son petit-fils, qu'il n'avait encore pas pu voir. James prit la décision de rendre visite à Freeman et de lui demander une seconde fois d'annuler l'exil de son père. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à accepter, on le retrouva assassiné dans sa baignoire. Cornelius Fudge lui succéda. Williams ne fut pas autorisé à revenir.

Alors que septembre approchait, James et Lily reçurent une visite de Severus Rogue. Celui-ci venait demander leur version des faits. Il s'avéra que ce qu'ils racontèrent coïncida parfaitement avec ce que Regulus avait inscrit dans sa lettre. Alors, le jeune mangemort demanda pardon à James pour les propos injurieux qu'il avait tenus à son égard au Ministère de la Magie. James les accepta sans rechigner devant son air sincèrement désolé. Lui-même ignorait comment il aurait réagi si on l'avait placé devant le cadavre de Sirius, mais il aurait certainement fait de même s'il avait appris que Rogue avait permis à son frère de cœur de survivre ne serait-ce que quelques jours de plus.

Il exigea d'intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix. Son désir de venger son ami était tel qu'il fut prêt à sceller un serment inviolable avec Dumbledore, prenant James pour témoin. Ils ne devinrent pas pour autant de bons amis : leur relation se résuma à un « bonsoir » les jours de réunion et de l'indifférence. Rogue ne désirant pas que le bruit de son double jeu parvienne jusqu'aux oreilles de Voldemort, James et Lily furent contraints de garder le silence sur son engagement irréversible. Bien que personne d'autre que lui ne le sût, la vraie raison de ce silence était surtout le fait qu'ainsi, Peter Pettigrow ne pouvait pas le dénoncer au Maître, qui penserait avoir un espion de plus. Severus en revanche, était témoin de toute la supercherie envers l'Ordre du Phénix.

Dumbledore, conscient de l'infidélité de l'un des membres, lui demanda de qui il s'agissait. Severus préféra rester vague et lui répondit que tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il s'agissait de l'un des amis proches de Potter. Pas pour protéger le secret de Pettigrow, bien au contraire : c'était juste que Dumbledore n'avait pas l'esprit roublard des vrais Serpentard. Le Maître penserait avoir toutes les cartes en main, avec deux espions au cœur de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il penserait tout savoir sur les plans de Dumbledore. Et quand il poserait son attaque dans le but de détruire l'Ordre, il réaliserait que le vent avait tourné, car son attaque échouerait et se retournerait même contre lui. Laisser l'ennemi croire qu'il menait le jeu pour mieux le battre. Dumbledore n'aurait sans doute pas raisonné de la sorte : il aurait chassé Pettigrow de l'Ordre, ou lui aurait fait croire qu'il ne savait rien mais aurait cessé de lui donner des vraies informations. Le Maître aurait fini par s'en apercevoir et serait resté sur ses gardes. Tandis que là… son plus fidèle serviteur –Severus était passé du statut de simple pion à celui-ci le jour où il lui avait révélé la prophétie– jouait l'espion pour lui et le faisait drôlement mieux que Pettigrow. Le Maître serait certain de son triomphe et c'était pour cela qu'on pourrait le poignarder dans le dos…

Tout aurait été bien plus simple si justement, Severus ne lui avait pas révélé ce qu'il avait entendu à la Tête du Sanglier. Dumbledore lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait connaissance que de la première moitié de la prophétie, mais le fait était là : le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait que quelqu'un pourrait le détruire et il ne le laisserait certainement pas faire. Severus savait qu'il ignorait encore de qui il s'agissait : il élaborait actuellement la liste de toutes les personnes l'ayant défié trois fois et ayant survécu. Mais il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusions : elle serait courte et il trouverait rapidement qui dans ces gens avait donné naissance à un enfant à la fin du mois de juillet. Et Severus craignait fortement que Harry Potter soit concerné… Les Longdubat n'avaient pas affronté trois fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres, si ?

Tout était devenu si compliqué que Severus préféra ne pas y penser. Il le saurait, de toute manière, si le Maître projetait de tuer le fils des Potter. Il saurait alors qu'il faudrait vraiment écarter Pettigrow du couple et de leur bébé. Il aurait largement le temps d'avertir Dumbledore quand le moment serait venu.

_Avril 1981_.

James s'assura que personne n'avait rien oublié et redescendit dans le salon du manoir. Ils s'étaient tous réunis devant la cheminée et n'attendaient que lui pour partir. Leurs valises colonisaient fauteuils et canapés. Oboulo sanglotait doucement en tenant la main de Klaus. Il refusait visiblement de le laisser rentrer chez lui.

_-_Alors c'est le grand jour… soupira James. Vous nous quittez définitivement ?

_-_Définitivement, peut-être pas… Seul le destin nous le dira, répondit tristement Joshua. Mais la patrie, c'est la patrie, pas vrai ? Nous avons prêté serment…

James hocha la tête. C'était dur de se dire qu'ils allaient finalement s'en aller, et pour de bon. Cela faisait tout de même sept ans qu'ils vivaient à Æternum Asylus… La page qui se tournait était une très longue page.

Mais il comprenait leur choix. Le président américain Reagan avait rappelé ses troupes à Washington : il préparait une intervention au Nicaragua et avait besoin de beaucoup d'hommes, sorciers et moldus réunis. James n'avait jamais entendu parler du Nicaragua avant ce jour où ses oncles et cousins étaient venus lui annoncer qu'ils rentraient…

Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas tous aurors. Lucy, Klaus et les petits cousins auraient pu rester, mais ce départ avait réveillé en eux un désir de retrouver leur terre d'origine. James n'avait pas cherché à les retenir : ils avaient grandi en Amérique. Qu'aurait-il fait, si lui-même avait dû passer sept ans loin du Royaume-Uni ?

Ils commençaient à être habitués aux adieux. Ainsi, personne ne pleura. Dans la dignité, ils étreignirent James et Lily les uns après les autres, et déposèrent un baiser sur le front du petit Harry. Puis, à tour de rôle, ils disparurent dans les flammes vertes et vacillantes de la cheminée. Le manoir redevint silencieux. Oboulo, qui n'avait plus personne à servir à Æternum Asylus, rentra à Godric's Hollow. Il devint rapidement, avec Sirius, le meilleur ami du garnement qui courait déjà partout.

_-_Il est tout simplement comme son père, s'était exclamé Williams lorsqu'ils étaient allés lui rendre visite. Même bouille de chenapan, mêmes jambes de sportif. Et même tendance à faire des bêtises, avait-il ajouté quand Harry avait renversé le sac de farine posé sur la table.

Et même s'il ne l'avoua pas, James en était extrêmement fier…

_Août 1981_.

Ils apprirent la nouvelle par courrier. James sut ce qui s'était passé avant même d'ouvrir la lettre noire et annonciatrice de décès : ils étaient morts dans un attentat au Nicaragua. Ils avaient honoré leur patrie. Leur nom figurerait sur la liste des soldats morts pour les Etats-Unis. On reverserait une somme de dédommagement à leurs familles. Ils feraient la une du journal du lendemain.

Mais James savait bien qu'au fond, ils n'avaient été que des pions au service du gouvernement. On pleurerait leur mort mais sans larmes. On leur rendrait hommage mais en les appelant « ces soldats », sans préciser leur nom, sans citer la douleur de leurs proches. On se souviendrait d'eux quelques temps, comme des héros. Puis on les oublierait…

_Septembre 1981_.

_-_Vous désiriez me voir, Maître ?

_-_Oui, Queudver, je désirais te voir…

Peter s'avança prudemment vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dont il ne voyait que le dos. A contre-jour, il paraissait plus grand encore. Et plus impressionnant…

_-_N'aie pas peur, je n'ai pas l'intention de te punir pour quoi que ce soit… pour le moment, tout du moins… susurra le Maître. Approche…

Peter s'exécuta d'une démarche mal assurée.

_-_J'ai un service à te demander, Queudver.

_-_Tout ce que vous voudrez…

_-_Severus m'a dit que l'Ordre du Phénix organiserait une réunion importante le soir d'Halloween ?

Peter fronça les sourcils.

_-_Je… euh, je n'étais pas au courant de cette réunion, bredouilla-t-il. Par qui l'a-t-il appris ?

_-_Je l'ignore et ne m'en soucie guère. Severus assistera à cette réunion.

Peter ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

_-_D'accord, dit-il prudemment.

_-_Tu n'y assisteras pas. Tu feindras de sérieux maux de tête. En réalité, tu me livreras le fils des Potter.

_-_Quoi ? Mais…

_-_C'est un ordre, Queudver, coupa sèchement Voldemort.

Il ne prenait même pas la peine de le regarder. Peter, à ce moment, s'en rassura, car son visage s'était tellement décomposé que s'il l'avait vu, il se serait très certainement mis en colère.

_-_Vous voulez que je vous livre Harry Potter ? bredouilla-t-il, dépité. Mais… vous aviez dit que mon rôle consisterait en…

_-_Ca suffit ! gronda le Maître. Je veux le môme ici-même, le premier novembre au plus tard. Et ne t'avise pas de prévenir tes amis sur ce que je prévois de faire. Ma colère serait terrible…

Peter hocha la tête, parfaitement conscient que prévenir James et Lily reviendrait à signer son arrêt de mort.

_-_Allez, vas-t'en, siffla le Maître. Arrange-toi avec Severus pour faire en sorte que rien ne vienne perturber mon plan.

_Début octobre 1981_.

Severus avait passé une nuit entière à réfléchir à ce qu'il convenait de faire : avertir Dumbledore que Pettigrow comptait enlever Harry Potter pour le livrer à Voldemort, au risque de se trahir lui-même aux yeux du Maître, ou ne faire que révéler les intentions de celui-ci, gardant ainsi secrète la culpabilité de Pettigrow tout en s'offrant une issue : il pourrait ensuite jurer au Maître qu'il n'avait rien dit et qu'un espion avait peut-être surpris une conversation sans saisir qui parlait avec lui. Cela pouvait être crédible : le Maître appelait toujours Pettigrow par son surnom, Queudver, inconnu de presque tous les mangemorts. Cette excuse, ajoutée à une bonne protection de son esprit, pourrait lui permettre de continuer à jouer l'espion pour l'Ordre…

Il révéla alors à Dumbledore que le Maître avait l'intention de passer à l'acte le soir d'Halloween. La réaction du vieux sage fut immédiate : il conseilla aux Potter de recourir au sortilège de Fidelitas pour se protéger de toute attaque. Severus, persuadé que Potter choisirait Black, se félicita d'avoir fait le bon choix : non seulement il avait sauvé le petit Potter, mais en plus, il avait sauvé sa propre vie…

_24 octobre 1981_.

_-_Sirius ! Sirius !

James tambourina à la porte du petit appartement que Sirius avait choisi pour remplacer celui de Liverpool. Les quelques secondes que son ami mit à ouvrir la porte lui parurent durer des heures.

_-_Ah, Dieu merci, tu es chez toi, s'exclama-t-il. J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service…

Sirius bâilla.

_-_Attends, il est quatre heures du matin… fit-il remarquer. Ca ne pouvait pas…

_-_Non ça ne pouvait pas attendre, répliqua James. Et crois-moi, ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi d'avoir laissé Lily toute seule à la maison…

Sirius soupira.

_-_Rentre, on va se poser et boire un verre…

_-_Non, pas le temps ! J'ai besoin d'un Gardien du Secret.

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent.

_-_Il veut tuer Harry, Patmol… Il faut que tu m'aides…

_-_Mais… Pourquoi ne pas être toi-même ton gardien ? Je ne comprends pas… bafouilla Sirius. Au moins, tu serais sûr de ne pas être trahi…

_-_Avec toi aussi, je suis de ne pas être trahi… répondit James. J'ai toujours pu te faire confiance… Voldemort ne pensera pas que je sois allé confier mon Secret à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. En te choisissant, nous avons une longueur d'avance… Et puis j'ai déjà dit à Dumbledore que ce serait toi…

Sirius parut songeur.

_-_Tu le lui as dit avec certitude ? questionna-t-il.

James hocha la tête.

_-_Alors change ton plan, conseilla Sirius. Je te rappelle que l'un de tes amis nous espionne pour le compte de Voldemort. Imagine qu'il apprenne de la bouche de Dumbledore, ou qu'il entende de sa bouche, que je suis le Gardien… Il ira aussitôt prévenir Voldemort. Voldemort viendra aussitôt me trouver et n'hésitera pas à recourir aux pires atrocités pour me faire parler. Qui sait s'il est possible de résister à sa torture ? Qui sait si je garderais le silence dans une telle situation ?

_-_Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir… avoua James.

_-_Prends quelqu'un d'autre comme Gardien. Peter, par exemple ! De toute manière, personne n'ira imaginer que tu aies pu confier ton Secret à quelqu'un comme lui ! Ils penseront tous que je suis ton Gardien, et c'est vers moi que Voldemort se tournera. C'est moi qu'il torturera. Et même sous la torture, je ne pourrai pas te trahir, car je ne saurai pas ton Secret…

_-_Ainsi, nous élaborerions une autre fausse piste… murmura James. Ils penseront d'abord que je suis le Gardien du Secret, puis ils réaliseront que je l'ai confié à quelqu'un, et ils songeront aussitôt à toi…

_-_Et avant qu'ils ne comprennent qu'ils se sont encore trompés, des semaines, voire même des mois auront le temps de s'écouler ! acheva Sirius. Et s'il le faut, j'irai m'assurer tous les soirs que Peter reste caché chez lui, en sécurité…

James hocha la tête. Cette idée était tout simplement géniale.

_29 octobre_.

_-_J'ai une bonne nouvelle, Maître… annonça Peter. Les Potter ont fait de moi le Gardien de leur Secret. Ils se cachent à Godric's Hollow…

Le Maître ricana. Ce fut un ricanement aigu, glacial, victorieux. Peter fondit en larmes et pria James de lui pardonner ses erreurs…

_31 octobre_.

On frappa à la porte. James et Lily sursautèrent. Ce ne pouvait être Peter : celui-ci était actuellement à Æternum Asylus, assistant à la réunion de l'Ordre.

Ils ne parlèrent pas, mais tous deux surent exactement ce qui s'était passé. Leurs regards se croisèrent : celui de Lily trahissait déjà sa panique.

_-_Ne va pas ouvrir… supplia-t-elle.

_-_Il a peut-être parlé à Sirius… répondit James pour se convaincre lui-même.

Il dirigea ses pas vers la porte d'entrée mais eut l'impression de flotter, comme dans un rêve. Lily le suivait. Elle tremblait.

Sa main tourna la poignée avec une lenteur presque irréelle. Il entrouvrit la porte, tout juste assez pour pouvoir regarder à l'extérieur. L'homme qui se tenait sur le seuil était un grand homme, enveloppé dans un grand manteau sombre. Ils surent aussitôt de qui il s'agissait.

_-_Lily ! Prends Harry et vas-t'en ! C'est lui ! hurla James. Vas-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir !

Derrière lui, il entendit qu'elle trébuchait. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée et claqua contre le mur.

_-_Bien le bonsoir, Messieurs, Dames… ricana Voldemort.

Un premier sortilège fusa. James l'évita et un vase se brisa. Voldemort en fut agacé et l'attaqua d'une rafale de sortilèges mortels. Le couloir d'entrée était si étroit que James crut que son heure était venue. Par miracle, il parvint à tous les éviter et envoya une table contre son agresseur. Cela n'eut pour effet que de le déconcentrer le temps de quelques trop courtes secondes. Voldemort retrouva bientôt toute son agressivité. James ne put éviter un sortilège de _doloris_. Il hurla de douleur et entendit les sanglots de Lily, à l'étage. Harry s'était réveillé et se mit lui aussi à pleurer.

_-_On dirait que le bambin sait ce qui l'attend ! railla Voldemort.

Il n'attendit pas que les effets du doloris s'estompent. Alors que James se tordait toujours par terre, il lui adressa un flash de lumière verte qui le toucha en plein cœur. Il cessa de gémir, cessa de remuer.

Lily refusa de le croire. La formule prononcée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres résonnait dans sa tête comme un coup de canon qui finirait par la rendre folle. _Avada Kedavra_… et le silence de James.

_-_Où comptes-tu aller comme ça, ma jolie ? lança Voldemort.

Lily se retourna brusquement vers lui et fit face à son visage dément. Ses yeux rouges se posèrent sur Harry, qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle resserra sa prise.

_-_Donne-moi le petit… ordonna Voldemort.

_-_Non… sanglota Lily.

Elle fit volte-face pour protéger son fils. Peu lui importait si Voldemort la tuait dans son dos. Il ne lui prendrait pas Harry…

_-_Allez, pousse-toi… maugréa Voldemort.

_-_Non…

_-_Stupide sang-de-bourbe ! Dégage !

Lily laissa un sanglot s'échapper de sa bouche.

_-_Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ? susurra Voldemort. Je peux t'épargner, si tu veux… Il te suffit juste de me livrer ton fils…

_-_Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie… Je ferai ce que vous voudrez…

_-_Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi !

Voldemort se mit à la secouer pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle ne céda pas. Il soupira de lassitude et de colère.

_-Avada Kedevra_ !

_1__er__ novembre 1981_.

Sirius frappa à la porte pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de se faire une raison : Peter n'était pas chez lui. Et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose…

D'un bond, il remonta sur sa moto et vola à travers l'Angleterre en direction de Godric's Hollow, le cœur battant la chamade. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant la maison des Potter, toutes ses pires craintes furent confirmées. Le haut de la maison était en ruines. La porte d'entrée était encore ouverte. Il n'eut pas besoin d'y pénétrer pour savoir ce qui s'était passé…

Et pourtant, contre sa volonté, ses pieds le menèrent jusque dans la maison. Un vase brisé jonchait le sol du couloir d'entrée. Une table avait été déplacée et renversée, si bien que ses quatre pieds étaient tournés vers le plafond.

_-_Oh mon Dieu… murmura-t-il quand il poussa la porte du salon.

Il se précipita vers le corps inerte de James.

_-_Jamesie… supplia-t-il en le secouant de toutes ses forces. Jamesie, réveille-toi…

Mais James ne dormait pas et il en avait parfaitement conscience. Peter les avaient livrés au Diable…

_-_Le bâtard… murmura-t-il entre ses dents serrées par la rage.

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur le visage pâle de James. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur le sien alors qu'il l'étreignait une dernière fois, comme pour l'empêcher vainement de s'en aller. C'était sa vie qu'il avait emportée avec lui au Paradis. James avait toujours été tout ce qu'il avait…

Il le revit, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, dans le Poudlard Express. Puis, coiffé du Choixpeau Magique. Le soir où ils étaient devenus les Maraudeurs. Et toutes ces fois où son sourire avait fait de leur amitié quelque chose de sacré…

_-_Repose en paix, mon frère…

Il l'embrassa sur le front, l'allongea sur le canapé et s'efforça de détourner le regard. Lily devait être quelque part, elle aussi. Et le petit Harry…

Sans qu'il sût pourquoi, son instinct le mena jusqu'à l'escalier, puis jusqu'à la chambre de ses amis. Elle était étendue là, face contre terre…

Il s'accroupit auprès d'elle et la remit sur le dos. Son visage était paisible, ses paupières closes. Elle était morte, elle aussi. Il lui prit la main –une main froide et raidie par la fuite de sa vie.

_-_Tu étais la plus belle des mamans… sanglota Sirius.

Instinctivement, il se mit alors à chercher Harry. Il ne le trouva pas. Voldemort avait dû l'emporter avec lui. Cela lui déchira le cœur. Ce môme avait toujours été le fils qu'il ne pouvait avoir. Et Voldemort le lui avait arraché…

Tel un revenant, il redescendit l'escalier et ressortit dans la nuit. Il poussa une exclamation de surprise en découvrant un demi-géant assis sur le muret du jardin de la maison.

_-_Hagrid ? bredouilla-t-il.

Le demi-géant se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

_-_Black ! Que fais-tu ici ? Comment as-tu su que… que… qu'ils étaient morts ?

L'entendre poser cette question fut comme un coup de poignard dans son cœur. Et pourtant, il savait très bien que Voldemort les avait tués. Mais c'était le fait d'entendre ce mot associé à leurs noms : morts…

Les larmes revinrent. Il les retint, tout d'abord. Puis, Hagrid les fit couler, car il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que plus il parlait d'eux au passé, plus il lui faisait mal. Il n'avait pas souvent pleuré auparavant, pourtant. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser ses émotions prendre le dessous. Mais perdre James…

_-_Pleurer ne les fera pas revenir, tu sais… Et ils n'auraient pas voulu ça…

_-_Mais tout est de ma faute…

Sirius se souvenait de la nuit où il avait conseillé à James de prendre Peter pour Gardien. L'idée lui avait semblé tellement merveilleuse, sur le coup…

_-_Nous sommes tous un peu responsables de ce drame… le consola Hagrid. Quand deux personnes aussi formidables se font tuer et que personne n'a pu empêcher ça, c'est tout le monde qui est coupable…

_-_Il a emmené Harry… dit tristement Sirius.

_-_Non, Harry est là…

Hagrid lui montra à l'intérieur de son manteau de cuir : le petit s'endormait doucement, enveloppé dans une couverture de laine. Une plaie en forme d'éclair entaillait la moitié de son front.

_-_Oh mon Dieu… s'exclama Sirius, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_-_Personne ne le sait. Mais le bonhomme est bien vivant, je peux te le dire. J'ai dû aller faire un tour dans le quartier pour qu'il arrête de hurler. Il commence seulement à s'endormir…

_-_Mon petit bout… dit Sirius, quand ses yeux se reposèrent sur Harry.

Il en tremblait de soulagement.

_-_Je peux le prendre deux minutes ?

Sirius déposa un baiser sur la joue du petit que le demi-géant lui tendait. Harry gloussa de joie en retrouvant les bras de son parrain. Attendri, Hagrid se mit à lui murmurer des paroles dépourvues de tout sens, comme le font souvent les parents de nouveau-nés. Lily n'échappait pas à la règle et le temps d'un instant, Sirius la revit nourrissant son fils à la petite cuillère, baragouinant des phrases insensées pour le faire ouvrir la bouche. Sa gorge se serra.

_-_Le pauvre bonhomme, orphelin à son âge… se désola Hagrid.

Sirius hocha la tête.

_-_Donnez-le moi, je suis son parrain, je vais m'occuper de lui…

Il avait observé James et Lily plusieurs heures sans s'en lasser. Ce môme était adorable, il pourrait l'élever… Son appartement était un peu petit, mais il allait retrouver un travail stable, Harry ne manquerait de rien… C'était bien ce pourquoi James l'avait pris comme parrain, non ? Parce qu'il avait estimé que dans une situation telle que la situation actuelle, il serait celui qui prendrait le mieux soin de son fils…

Mais Hagrid refusa.

_-_Dumbledore m'a demandé de le lui amener à Privet Drive, chez son oncle et sa tante… D'ailleurs, je suis déjà en retard…

_-_Dans ce cas prenez ma moto, dit Sirius. Je n'en aurai plus besoin, maintenant…

_-_Ca, c'est pas de refus…

Sirius caressa la main douce et potelée de Harry.

_-_Allez, bonhomme, sois fort… lui souffla-t-il. En cas de besoin, tu sais où me trouver…

Il l'embrassa encore et laissa Hagrid mettre sa moto en route. Le demi-géant emmitoufla l'enfant dans sa grande veste doublée de velours.

_-_Il n'aura pas froid, comme ça… Il a eu suffisamment de malheurs pour ne pas être malade !

_-_Soyez prudent, Hagrid…

Le demi-géant sourit à Sirius.

_-_Ne t'en fais pas, va ! Allez, sois fort, toi aussi…

Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre comment fonctionnait la moto, puis il s'envola dans les airs. Sirius le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre la touche qui actionnait l'invisibilité. Alors, il demeura seul devant la maison à moitié en ruines des Potter. Seul avec son chagrin et son désir de vengeance, qui le rongèrent un peu plus chaque minute qu'il passa assis sur ce muret à ruminer souvenirs et sombres pensées.

Sans le savoir, Peter avait détruit sa vie en détruisant celle de James. Il y aurait forcément des représailles. Il regretterait de les avoir livrés à Voldemort. Et ce même si c'était la dernière chose que Sirius ferait de sa vie… Quelle vie, de toute manière ? Sirius n'avait plus rien à perdre. On lui avait pris Hilary, on lui avait pris James, on lui avait pris Harry. Et lui qui avait cru que Remus était passé du mauvais côté… Pendant tout ce temps, c'était Peter qui s'était bien foutu d'eux.

_-_Vieux rat d'égout… pesta Sirius. Tu vas payer…

Il n'avait plus aucune raison de continuer à vivre. Plus aucun point d'attache. Peter lui avait tout pris…

Sirius tenait sa rancune de sa mère. Il ne pardonnait jamais totalement. Et même s'il avait toujours tenté de le cacher, son côté sombre était toujours là en lui, n'attendant que le jour où on lui permettrait de s'exprimer. Et ce jour était arrivé…

_-_A nous deux, Queudver…

Il n'en resterait qu'un à la fin de la journée, Sirius en faisait le serment. Quelles qu'en soient les conséquences, Peter serait mort avant que le soleil ne se soit couché… Et peu lui importait s'il sombrait jusqu'aux Enfers. La longue descente avait déjà commencé, de toute façon, le jour où sa mère l'avait maudit. Ce n'était pas un effet de son imagination. Elle avait fait de sa vie un champ de ruines. Mais il ne tomberait pas tout seul. Il emporterait la vie de celui qui lui avait fait tout perdre. Il voulait voir les yeux de Peter le supplier de le pardonner. Il voulait le voir mort de peur, avant de le voir mort tout court…

_2 novembre 1981_.

Nikita avait un jour dit qu'un doigt était la partie du corps la plus facile à couper en cas d'urgence. Peter estimait que cette situation là était urgente. Sirius était fou de rage. Ses yeux semblaient sortir de leurs orbites. Il hurlait comme un dément malgré les moldus autour d'eux. Il allait le tuer…

Cela n'avait rien de surprenant. Peter s'était attendu à une telle fureur : on ne tuait pas James sans tuer une partie de Sirius. Il s'était attendu à le voir chercher à se venger… Mais il s'y était attendu en se disant qu'il aurait le soutien du Maître. Or, le Maître n'était plus là pour le sauver. Le petit Harry l'avait réduit à néant… Et Peter aussi, avait tout perdu. Il ne lui restait qu'à tenter le tout pour le tout. Maraudeurs un jour et pour toujours, une nuit et pour la vie : la prochaine fois qu'il se rendrait au cimetière, il remercierait James pour lui avoir appris à être ingénieux…

_-_Lily et James ? Comment as-tu pu faire ça, Sirius ? cria-t-il.

Comment Sirius pouvait-il croire qu'on apprendrait la vérité au sujet de l'identité du Gardien du Secret de James et Lily ? Tout le monde était persuadé que James avait choisi son frère de cœur, et c'était bien normal !

Mais la colère de Black était telle qu'il fut temps d'agir. Peter s'arracha un doigt et provoqua une terrible explosion. La fumée empêcha les témoins de s'apercevoir qu'il se transformait en rat. Il prit la fuite. A travers les cris, il entendit Sirius éclater de rire… Mais ce fut Peter qui jubila intérieurement quand les aurors vinrent mettre un terme à sa fureur à coups de _stupéfix_…


	51. Et les années passèrent

**Chapitre 51 : Et les années passèrent...**

Williams hésita devant les lourdes grilles d'entrée de Poudlard. Le château était le même que dans son souvenir : grand, fier et fort. L'image même de l'Angleterre vue par ses dirigeants. Scrimgeour était le dernier de la liste, selon ce qu'on racontait. Le Ministre était encore très jeune, quand Will avait dû quitter l'Europe. Il ne savait pas grand-chose de lui, à part qu'il remplaçait Fudge et que la population avait tendance à l'apprécier malgré les quelques égarements du Ministère.

C'était plus par défaut qu'il avait pris le chemin menant à Pré-au-Lard. Après vingt ans d'absence, Will n'était plus certain de connaître encore les endroits fréquentés par l'Ordre. Et encore, il n'était même pas certain que le groupe existe toujours. Il y avait eu la disparition de Voldemort, puis son retour, puis la mort de Dumbledore, et pourtant, personne n'avait songé à le contacter. Albus avait même refusé de lui présenter Harry, les nombreuses fois où il le lui avait demandé par courrier. A croire que Dumbledore avait une bonne raison de laisser son petit-fils chez ces horribles moldus qui ne le traitaient pas comme ils le devraient…

Mais à Poudlard, au moins, il était certain de pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qui le renseignerait. Minerva, ou le jeune Rogue, qui avait retourné sa veste peu avant la chute de son Maître. Ou encore Hagrid, le garde-chasse… Il y aurait forcément quelqu'un qui lui indiquerait où retrouver Harry.

D'un geste assuré, il poussa les grilles et traversa le parc verdoyant. Hagrid s'occupait de son potager géant et ne le vit pas tout de suite. Williams dut aller à son encontre pour signaler sa présence. Le demi-géant resta bouche bée tant sa surprise fut grande.

_-_Mr Potter ? s'exclama-t-il. Mais je… et votre exil ?

_-_Vingt années se sont écoulées… rappela Williams pour toute réponse.

_-_Et vous désirez vous entretenir avec le professeur Dumbledore, je présume ? Vous savez, Dumbledore…

_-_… est mort, oui, je le sais, coupa Will. C'est pourquoi le professeur McGonagall suffira. J'imagine qu'elle enseigne toujours ici ?

Hagrid haussa les épaules.

_-_Poudlard risque de fermer ses portes à la rentrée prochaine, annonça-t-il. Depuis que les mangemorts y sont entrés peu avant le début des vacances, rares sont les gens qui considèrent encore le château comme un lieu sûr.

Williams fut choqué par une telle nouvelle mais estima qu'il aurait tout le temps d'en parler plus tard, lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé Harry.

_-_Quoi qu'il en soit, le professeur McGonagall n'est pas là pour le moment, déclara Hagrid. Je peux peut-être vous renseigner ?

_-_Si vous savez où je peux trouver mon petit-fils, alors oui, vous pouvez me renseigner…

_-_Vous cherchez Harry ?

Hagrid rayonna.

_-_Vous vous êtes adressé à la bonne personne, dans ce cas. A l'heure qu'il est, Harry doit probablement se trouver au Terrier…

oOo

Le Terrier avait tout de la maison dont rêvent les petits enfants à l'âge où tout n'est prétexte que pour jouer. Williams ne put contenir un petit sourire devant ces quatre étages empilés les uns sur les autres avec tant de désorganisation que seule la magie pouvait leur permettre de tenir en place. Le jardin devait faire à peu près la taille du parc d'Æternum Asylus, sans la forêt, mais l'étang en son centre dépassait de loin les flaques d'eau dans lesquelles James avait l'habitude de sauter avec plaisir lorsqu'il était encore gamin.

_-_Non, non et non ! bougonna une voix féminine qui s'échappa d'une fenêtre ouverte. Je voulais des roses rouges et blanches, pas rouges et jaunes ! De quoi vais-je avoir l'air, avec du jaune ? Non, je regrette, Ginny, pas des jaunes !

Alors que Williams passait près d'une grange dont la porte grande ouverte laissait apercevoir un bon paquet d'objets plus étranges les uns que les autres et plusieurs colonies d'araignées de bonne taille, quelqu'un sortit par la porte d'entrée, l'air de bien mauvaise humeur. De loin, la jeune femme, à la chevelure rousse flamboyante, avait un petit air de ressemblance avec Lily, mais en s'approchant, Williams dut admettre que leurs visages étaient tout de même assez éloignés. Et par dessus tout, Lily ne l'aurait jamais abordé avec cette voix désinvolte, presque impolie.

_-_Vous cherchez quelque chose ? Parce que j'ai une future belle sœur à refourguer, si ça vous chante !

_-_Ma foi, en ce qui concerne les belles-sœurs, j'ai ce qu'il faut, répondit poliment Williams.

La jeune femme soupira et l'interrogea du regard –un regard pétillant et vif. Elle parut tout de suite plus sympathique.

_-_Connaîtriez-vous un dénommé Harry ? demanda Will.

_-_Harry comment ?

_-_Harry Potter ?

_-_Connais pas.

Williams haussa les sourcils.

_-_On m'aurait mal renseigné, dans ce cas ?

_-_Qui vous a renseigné ? interrogea la jeune femme.

_-_Rubeus Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard.

_-_Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr qu'on connaît Harry !

La femme qui avait parlé de fleurs, ayant sans doute entendu leur conversation, sortit à son tour. Will dut admettre qu'il n'y avait rien d'étonnant dans le fait que cette femme allait se marier : elle était tout simplement superbe.

_-_A qui ai-je l'honneur ? s'intéressa-t-elle en lui tendant une main gracieuse qu'il serra avec plaisir.

_-_C'est aussi ce que j'aimerais savoir, bougonna la rousse, tout de même très jolie elle aussi. Harry a suffisamment de soucis comme ça pour ne pas qu'on lui amène en plus des personnes qui vont l'importuner.

_-_Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'importuner, assura Williams.

_-_Vous n'avez pas répondu à sa question. Qui êtes-vous ?

_-_Son gand-père, Williams Potter.

oOo

_-_Ca alors, vingt ans déjà… s'exclama Remus, ahuri. Vous auriez dû nous prévenir !

Les deux hommes échangèrent une chaleureuse poignée de mains et Remus invita Will à s'asseoir. Une femme rousse, petite et dodue, s'empressa de lui demander aimablement ce qu'il désirait boire. Il ne désira qu'un café serré qu'elle prépara avec le sourire.

_-_Alors comme ça, d'après ce que m'a dit Ginny, vous êtes le grand-père de Harry ? lança-t-elle par dessus son épaule.

_-_Le père de James, oui, répondit Will. Mais… enfin disons que le destin n'a pas joué en ma faveur…

_-_Oui, je me souviens d'une histoire, il y a une vingtaine d'années, dit-elle. Ca vous concernait, vous et cet homme désagréable, là…

_-_Philip Rush, précisa Remus. Quel sale type…

_-_On peut le dire, en effet… soupira Williams. Ce n'est pas James qui aurait démenti cela…

_-_Oh que non… Asseyez-vous, vous autres ! dit gaiement Remus.

Les deux jeunes femmes que Will avait déjà rencontrées s'exécutèrent, ainsi que deux jumeaux roux eux aussi, une autre jeune femme aux cheveux rose vif et un homme noir à l'air sérieux.

_-_Williams, je vous présente Ginny, Fleur, Fred et George, Nymphadora…

_-_Tonks, rectifia la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Tonks.

_-_Choix tout à fait stupide, commenta Remus avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Et Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui était à Poudlard à la même époque que James et moi, et qui a d'ailleurs suivi la même formation chez les aurors mais un peu plus tard que lui. Cette charmante femme qui prépare votre café s'appelle Molly Weasley, elle est la mère de Ginny, Fred et George, mais aussi celle de Bill, le futur époux de Fleur, de Percy, sur lequel nous ne nous étendrons pas, de Charlie et de Ron, le meilleur ami de Harry.

_-_Ils arrivent, d'ailleurs, nota Ginny en regardant par la fenêtre.

En effet, trois jeunes personnes se rapprochaient de la maison, chargés de sacs et riant gaiement. Le cœur de Williams battit un temps plus rapidement. Harry était celui du milieu…

_-_Son caractère est à peu près le même que celui de James, avertit Remus. Assez explosif, surtout en ce moment.

_-_Dans ce cas, ça ira, j'ai l'habitude, dit seulement Williams.

Cela fit sourire les autres.

oOo

_-_Est-ce qu'on se connaît ? demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés. Votre visage me rappelle vaguement quelque chose…

Williams doutait que Harry se souvienne de lui. Ils ne s'étaient vus que rarement et Harry était alors trop petit pour pouvoir le reconnaître maintenant. Tout comme Williams avait du mal à croire que le grand jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui était le petit Harry qu'il avait vu dans les bras de ses parents des années et des années auparavant… Mais aucun doute n'était possible : ces yeux verts en amande étaient indéniablement ceux de Lily. Et ces cheveux ébouriffés… C'était peut-être pour cela que Harry avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Tous les vrais Potter avaient hérité de cette tignasse indomptable… Et ce visage fin ! Exactement le même que celui de son père. Le nez était un peu plus court, mais sinon, on aurait dit deux gouttes d'eau…

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux. Pas volontairement comme son père l'avait si souvent fait, mais inconsciemment, comme s'il réalisait sans s'en rendre compte que leurs tignasses étaient similaires. Puis, sa main glissa vers son menton, et ses yeux se plissèrent. Williams se laissa dévisager patiemment. Il ne fallait rien brusquer.

_-_Qui êtes-vous ? finit par demander Harry, dans un murmure inquisiteur encore empli de songes.

Le silence était parfait. Personne, autour d'eux, n'osait ouvrir la bouche, par peur de rompre le lien qui peu à peu se tissait, par peur de briser la magie d'un tel instant. Ceux qui savaient, cependant, ne pouvaient masquer leurs sourires.

_-_Est-ce que… est-ce que nous avons un lien de parenté ? s'enquit Harry.

Il jetait de temps en temps des regards interrogateurs à ses amis, qui se contentaient de lui donner pour toute réponse des regards mystérieux.

_-_Je suis ton grand-père, annonça finalement Williams, rompant cette ambiance si particulière.

Harry mit quelques secondes avant de réagir.

_-_Mon grand-père ? répéta-t-il, incrédule. Le père de mon père ? ajouta-t-il après une seconde de réflexion.

Williams hocha la tête.

_-_Je sais que ça paraît fou, mais…

_-_Ouais, ça paraît fou, coupa Harry avec une certaine dureté dans la voix. On aurait pu penser que mon grand-père serait venu me voir au moins une fois en dix-sept ans, au lieu de débarquer ainsi sans prévenir…

_-_Williams était en exil pendant toutes ces années, Harry… intervint Remus.

_-_En exil pour quoi ?

Williams entreprit alors de lui raconter la longue histoire des Potter.

oOo

_-_Et Freeman vous a envoyé en Amérique ? s'enquit Harry. C'était noble de sa part…

Williams acquiesça.

_-_Mais… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ? demanda Harry, intéressé. Pour l'Ordre, mes parents et tout ça ?

_-_Et bien l'Ordre a dû se passer du chef des aurors, répondit Will. Dearborn a pris ma place de leader. Il s'est fait tuer un peu avant tes parents, d'ailleurs. Ca a été une dure période pour les Potter, à partir du moment où le Magenmagot n'était pas satisfait du tout de la décision de Freeman. Ils recevaient souvent des menaces, des amendes à payer… Certains ont été assassinés, les autres ont tous fini par rentrer après plus ou moins de temps. Et puis tu es né… Entre temps, nous nous étions tous trompés sur Peter Pettigrow. Beaucoup pensaient que Remus était l'espion de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas, Remus ?

Remus hocha la tête.

_-_Je n'avais pas de travail, pas d'argent… Ils ont tous pensé que Voldemort m'offrait une vie meilleure, déclara-t-il. Alors James a écouté Sirius quand celui-ci lui a conseillé de faire de Peter le Gardien de son Secret.

_-_Tout aurait pu être évité si Severus Rogue avait révélé dès le début l'identité de l'espion, reprit Williams. Personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi il a gardé ce secret pour lui.

_-_Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il ne l'a pas fait pour nuire à l'Ordre, puisqu'il est toujours en vie… fit remarquer Remus. Il avait accepté de sceller un serment inviolable. Ca, nous ne l'avons appris que récemment, d'ailleurs.

_-_Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir tué Dumbledore ? Je ne comprends pas… dit Harry.

_-_Ca, c'est encore un mystère qu'il est le seul à pouvoir expliquer, répondit Remus. Dans la vie, on n'obtient pas toujours de réponse aux questions qu'on se pose. Parfois, il faut se contenter des faits sans chercher leur explication. Il n'y en a pas toujours, d'ailleurs. Combien de mystères restent inexpliqués dans le monde ? Et Dieu sait que Severus Rogue pourrait être à lui seul le mystère de toute une vie…

_-_Hmm…

Harry repartit dans un songe.

_-_C'est drôle, je perds Dumbledore et quelques temps après, je retrouve mon grand-père… médita-t-il. A croire que c'était fait exprès…

Remus fronça les sourcils.

_-_Tu crois que Dumbledore aurait volontairement demandé à Rogue de le tuer, parfaitement conscient que de toute manière, tu retrouverais vite le soutien de Will ? demanda-t-il.

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules.

_-_On n'a pas toujours de réponse aux questions que l'on se pose, soupira-t-il. Mais ça aurait permis à Rogue d'obtenir la confiance absolue de Voldemort. Et ça, ce n'est pas du luxe pour l'Ordre…

Un silence de méditation ensuivit ses paroles. Williams dut admettre que ce n'était pas improbable que Dumbledore ait monté un tel plan. Il lui avait avoué à plusieurs reprises, à l'époque où il vivait toujours en Angleterre, qu'en cas de problème, il serait celui qui prendrait le relais, qui guiderait l'Ordre vers le droit chemin. Sa confiance en lui avait toujours été absolue. Et si Harry avait vu juste dans les plans du vieux sage ? S'il avait volontairement demandé à Severus Rogue de le tuer pour gagner entièrement la confiance de Voldemort ?

_-_Si l'on estime que là est la raison de l'assassinat de Dumbledore, reprit Harry, et qu'il vous a désigné comme « successeur », si je puis dire… cela signifie qu'il vous a jugé apte à m'aider comme il m'aurait aidé s'il avait été en vie ?

_-_Je suppose, oui… répondit Williams, intrigué par cette question. Et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, j'aurais quand même tout fait pour t'aider, Harry…

_-_Oui, naturellement… murmura Harry, songeur à nouveau. Mais… s'il vous a jugé apte à m'aider, c'est que… c'est que vous êtes au courant, non ?

_-_Au courant de ?

_-_Du plus grand secret de Lord Voldemort…

Williams eut un petit sourire.

_-_Je suis au courant du plus grand secret de Lord Voldemort, assura-t-il en hochant la tête. Pas depuis longtemps, mais j'ai tout de même reçu un courrier… Et à ce propos…

oOo

_-_Ta mère était un Horcruxe de Voldemort ? s'ébahit Ron. Nan, c'est pas possible !

_-_Williams est formel.

_-_Mais Dumbledore te l'aurait dit, non ? fit remarquer Hermione.

_-_Dumbledore n'en savait rien.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment quel était son sentiment face à cette révélation. C'était dur à accepter d'avoir eu pour mère une femme hantée par l'âme de Voldemort, mais cela avait-il changé quelque chose pour lui ? Avait-il manqué d'amour, quand il s'était trouvé dans ses bras ? Non… Avait-il été malheureux auprès de sa mère ? Non… Il ne se souvenait pas de cette période de sa vie mais Will avait assuré que ses parents avaient été les meilleurs parents du monde : aimants, à son écoute, attentionnés, doux… Alors au final, cela avait-il de l'importance, si Voldemort avait habité le corps de sa mère ? Non…

En revanche, cela risquait de changer beaucoup de choses pour les mois à venir. Cela faisait trois Horcruxes détruits… Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'en restait que trois à découvrir. Et après cela, la mort viendrait chercher l'un d'eux…

Les pièces manquantes du puzzle arrivaient une à une. Harry avait enfin le sentiment de savoir d'où il venait. Will lui avait conté de nombreuses anecdotes sur ses parents et leur univers. Cela avait comblé le grand trou qui suivait habituellement l'étiquette « James et Lily », quelque part dans un coin de son esprit. Harry préférait savoir. La vérité était toujours préférable à l'ignorance. Et même si le voile qui se levait sur cette nuit où Voldemort lui avait fait cette cicatrice révélait quelque chose de particulièrement horrible et injuste, il était heureux de savoir enfin pourquoi le mage noir n'avait pas voulu tuer sa mère. De toute manière, rien ne pouvait changer le passé. Ce qui avait été fait resterait fait pour l'éternité et ni leurs efforts, ni leur magie ne pourraient y faire quelque chose. Harry préférait avoir connaissance de ce qui avait fait de sa vie ce qu'elle était maintenant plutôt que la prendre comme elle venait sans chercher à savoir. Accepter le passé, c'était avant tout le comprendre. Et pour aller de l'avant, il fallait tout d'abord avoir appris à vivre avec ce qu'on trouvait derrière soi. Surtout quand dans un cas comme le sien, passé et avenir étaient si étroitement liés. C'était comme tenter de finir un roman qu'on aurait lu en le commençant par les pages du milieu…

_-_Vous voulez que je vous dise ? dit finalement Harry.

Ses deux amis l'interrogèrent du regard.

_-_Will a raison.

_-_Au sujet de quoi ?

_-_De tout.

Ron fit la grimace.

_-_C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit-il.

_-_C'est-à-dire qu'en fait, la vie n'est définitivement qu'une grande histoire…

* * *

Alors voilà toute l'histoire qui se termine... enfin ou déjà? Ca dépend des moments, mais je sais qu'au moins, je vais partir en vacances la tête libérée, sans me dire : "à mon retour faudra que je poste le chapitre numéro ché pas combien!"

J'ai l'habitude à la fin de chaque fic de demander aux lecteurs qui ne se sont pas encore manifestés de laisser un petit message afin que je sache un peu ce qu'ils ont pensé de cette histoire. Ca n'a bien sûr rien d'obligatoire mais ceux qui comme moi ont passé des heures à travailler sur un texte savent que l'avis des lecteurs a beaucoup d'importance. Sinon on a un peu l'impression qu'on a écrit dans le vide... Chacun est libre de se manifester ou pas, sachez seulement qu'un petit message pour donner son avis, ça prend 2 petites minutes qui ne sont pas grand chose face aux heures que les auteurs passent devant leur ordinateur...

Que dire de plus? Beh je tenais à remercier tout d'abord Anne, alias **Ombeline**, pour tous les chapitres qu'elle a lus et relus, parfois à la place de dormir, pour retirer le maximum de mes nombreuses fautes de frappes, d'orthographe et autres. J'avoue que sans elle, ça aurait été dur dur... et pis un peu la honte pour moi, aussi! Elle comprendra sûrement de quoi je veux parler...

Un merci aussi à tous les reviewers qui m'ont apporté leur soutien et leurs compliments. Comme je disais plus haut, ça fait toujours très plaisir de recevoir des messages comme ça, qui sont en fait un peu comme une récompense pour tout ce travail. Les auteurs d'ffnet savent que sans les reviewers, c'est dur de trouver la motivation pour continuer une fic jusqu'au bout... Il suffit de voir le nombre de fics inachevées sur le site... Donc un grand merci à tout ce petit monde qui sans le savoir a aussi contribué à l'avancement de la fic!  
Et un merci tout spécial à **Rebecca-Black**, qui malgré tout me lit depuis le début de ma toute première fic et laisse une review à la fin de chaque chapitre...

J'espère que tout ça vous aura plu... en tout cas moi j'ai vraiment aimé écrire cette fic, même si à la fin ça a été un peu dur, faute de temps, de motivation parfois (surtout après mon retour d'Angleterre) et un peu plus rarement d'inspiration. Mais j'ai tenu bon et finalement, je ne regrette pas d'être allée jusqu'au bout! J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé cette histoire...

Cette histoire qui d'ailleurs est certainement la dernière que je poste ici. Ca fait déjà pas mal de temps que ffnet occupe mes mercredis et mes week-ends, mais à partir de maintenant, ce que j'écrirai n'aura plus rien à voir avec Harry Potter. Je compte me concentrer sur une histoire bien à moi. Mais tout d'abord, je laisse l'inspiration revenir...

Je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter à tous de bonnes vacances, sous la pluie peut-être, mais on va tous pouvoir se consoler au cinéma mercredi prochain! Un été riche en évènements Potteriens, puisque l'Ordre du Phénix arrive dans nos salles obscures quelques jours avant que l'utlime tome de Harry Potter ne paraisse en anglais... voilà de quoi bien nous occuper!

Pour ma part, je m'en vais dès demain en vacances, d'où ces chapitres postés d'un coup. C'est un été bien chargé qui m'attend et qui risque de passer beaucoup trop vite, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin... Pour le moment, cette fin est encore loin et je compte bien profiter à fond des 2 mois qui me restent !

Sur ce, bonne lecture, une dernière fois...


End file.
